MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO
by KaicuDumb
Summary: Incluyo a los lectores más activos como protagonistas del fic! El relato trata de toda la vida de Remus: desde que lo muerden hasta que muere. Hay muchas sorpresas muchos secretos por revelar y auguro mucha risa y acción.
1. La mordedura

¡Hola, harrypottérfilos!

Soy Quique Castillo y tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos en agosto, je je. Éste es el primer "fic" de HP que me atrevo a publicar en la página y espero que os guste. Ya lo he dejado a algunos amigos para que lo lean y he recibido muy buenas críticas, quizás demasiado condescendientes. Este relato, en breves palabras, va dirigido a todos los amantes de los merodeadores, a quienes seguro les gustará mucho. Trata sobre la vida de Lupin de principio a fin: nacimiento, infancia, adolescencia, juventud... ¡Todo! Y creo que es bastante bueno porque combino amor, humor, intriga, aventuras... ¡Lo tiene todo! Sin más, se lo dedico a "Helen Nicked", que ha puesto su vida en mis manos para que yo la convierta en mi personaje. Disfrutad de...

**MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO **

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO I (LA MORDEDURA)

Una lechuza se introdujo en la casa de los Lupin a través de una ventana abierta. El señor Lupin cogió el pergamino enrollado alrededor de una de sus patas y lo desenrolló, leyéndolo mientras continuaba tomándose su taza de café.

_Estimado vecino:_

_Sentimos informarle de un desgraciado acontecimiento que tuvo lugar anoche en el pueblo: un individuo licántropo se escapó del zoológico de criaturas mágicas de Hogsmeade._

_Rogamos que guarde la mayor seguridad con intención de que nadie pueda resultar herido a causa del hombre lobo, debiéndose tomar una mayor precaución las noches de luna llena; por tanto, prohibimos a cualquier persona que pueda pasear por los alrededores durante ese período hasta que la susodicha criatura sea hallada y sacrificada._

_Aprovechamos para enviarle un fuerte saludo._

Anthony Dark 

_Ayudante del alcalde_

_Ayuntamiento mágico de Hogsmeade_

–¡Maldito zoológico! –Maldecía el señor Lupin estrujando el pergamino en su mano–. ¡Sabía yo que iba a traer más problemas que otra cosa!

–¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó la señora Lupin que acababa de entrar portando una bandeja con pasteles, ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott.

–No lo adivinarías ni en mil años –le dijo–¡se ha escapado un licántropo del zoológico!

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –Exclamó la señora Lupin ahogando un grito.

–No hace falta que te diga lo cuidadosos que debemos ser hasta que atrapen a ese bicho –le comentó–; sobre todo con Remus...

La señora Lupin paseaba de un lado a otro, con aspecto atemorizado, conteniéndose miles y miles de palabras que afloraban a su boca.

–Deberíamos ponerle algún conjuro barrera más a la casa¿no, crees? –Sugirió ella.

–De eso ya me encargo yo –dijo el señor Lupin, emitiendo un fuerte resoplido–. ¡Malditos hombres lobo¡Deberían sacrificarlos a todos¡A todos, sí, como a ganado!

–Tranquilo, Julius... –Lo calmó la señora Lupin–. Tienes la suerte de que el Ministerio piensa, al menos, como tú.

–¿Y para quién llevas todas esas chucherías? –Le preguntó él señalándole la bandeja.

–Para Remus¿quién si no? –Respondió–. Esta noche ha tenido unas décimas y ahora está muy cansado. Supuse que esto lo animaría.

–Pues te equivocas –explicó el señor Lupin tajante–. Deberías prepararle una poción para reconfortarlo en lugar de darle golosinas para que encima se ponga mal de la barriga. ¡Lo mimas demasiado, Nathalie¡Demasiado¿me oyes? Prepárale una poción en condiciones mientras salgo a echar unos conjuros candado a la puerta y las ventanas¿entendido?

La señora Lupin asintió, regresando la bandeja con las golosinas mágicas a la cocina. Puso el caldero en el fuego y comenzó a echar ingredientes que hurgaba en todas las estanterías. Estaba triste; ¿cuándo había cambiado su marido? Ella no se había enamorado de un Julius huraño e imperativo. Derramó una lágrima sin querer, que cayó en el contenido del caldero.

Una vez la hubo preparado, subió un vaso con la humeante pócima al cuarto de Remus; éste era un chiquillo de unos cuatro años, con el pelo castaño y los ojos oscuros como la noche.

–¡Mamá! –Gritó alegre–. ¡Mira lo que he hecho!

Le señalaba el escritorio, donde la señora Lupin se encontró una varita y una mariposa adosada al caparazón de un caracol.

–Pero ¿qué has hecho, Remus? –Le regañó con el rostro fruncido–. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no cojas la varita de tu padre? –Pero viendo el caracol de nuevo no pudo menos que reprimir una carcajada, acompañada por la de Remus, a quien se le saltaron las lágrimas de la risa y comenzó a pegar saltos en la cama–. No, Remus¡eso sí que no te lo permito¿me has oído?

–Sí, mamá –dijo obediente.

La señora Lupin sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia los dos animales unidos mágicamente. Enseguida quedaron separados y la mariposa huyó veloz por la ventana, seguro que profundamente atemorizada.

–Bueno, Remus –le dijo su madre–, tienes que tomarte esto.

Y le dio la poción.

–Pero me prometiste ranas de chocolate... –lloriqueó.

–Sí, me acuerdo –dijo ella sonriendo a medias–, pero tu padre no quiere...

–¡Papá malo! –Gritó el niño.

–¡Eh, Remus! –Le riñó la señora Lupin–. ¡No digas eso de tu padre¿quieres? Él te quiere mucho –y bajando el tono de voz y poniéndose una mano al lado de la boca–: Te prometo una rana de chocolate si tú me prometes otra cosa.

–¿El qué? –Preguntó Remus inquieto.

–Que no saldrás a la calle ni te asomarás por ninguna ventana de noche¿vale?

Remus se quedó pensando un momento.

–Eso puedo hacerlo –dijo sonriendo.

–Entonces¿me lo prometes?

Remus asintió con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Y bajando también él el tono de voz y poniéndose una de sus pequeñas manos al lado de la boca dijo:

–Pero a ti que no se te olvide la rana de chocolate, o no hay trato.

Cuando vio a su madre sonreír, él rompió en una estruendosa carcajada.

–¡Accio rana de chocolate! –Convocó la madre, y la rana voló por la casa hasta acabar en su mano–. Aquí tienes. ¡Prometido¿eh?

–Sí –asintió el pequeño–, yo soy un niño bueno.

–Ya lo sé –y lo abrazó tiernamente–. Ahora tómate toda la poción¿quieres, querido?

–Vale –y tomó la taza entre sus dos diminutas manos–. Aunque huele a gragea de vómito.

–¿Te comiste una gragea con sabor a vómito? –Le preguntó incrédula la señora Lupin.

El niño asintió sonriente.

–¡Pero qué valiente es mi Remus! –Exclamó su madre haciéndole cosquillas–. Tómate toda la poción¡hasta el fondo, y vuélveme a prometer que no saldrás a la calle ni te asomarás por la ventana de noche.

–Pero si soy pequeño... –se extrañó Remus.

–Pero muy listo –y la señora Lupin le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajó la escalera se encontró con su marido frunciendo su hirsuto bigote y con los ojos derrochando chispas de furia.

–¡He visto volar una de esas ranas de chocolate hacia su cuarto! –Vociferó.

–¿Y? –Preguntó ella plantándole cara.

–¡Que creía haberte dicho que no quería que le dieses chucherías! –Explicó.

–Déjalo, Julius...

–¿Que deje qué? –Preguntó él escupiendo saliva.

–La conversación... –dijo ella armándose de valor–. No me vuelvas a hablar si es para discutir.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Gritó enojado.

–Lo que has oído –y se dio media vuelta.

–¡A mí no me des la espalda! –Y la agarró del brazo con fuerza incontrolada.

Cuando la señora Lupin se giró, o más bien fue vuelta de cara a su marido por la fuerza bruta de éste, ella blandía la varita con gesto de furia.

–No me toques... –pronunció remarcando las sílabas–. ¡Suéltame el brazo!

Pero entonces el señor Lupin comenzó a derretirse. Sus pies, que desaparecieron en un instante, quedaron sumergidos en un charco gelatinoso; sus piernas seguían aquella terrible sucesión, y todo el cuerpo parecía achicarse.

–¿Qué me haces, Nathalie? –Preguntó el señor Lupin sin voz, que también se fundía.

La señora Lupin retiró la varita y observó la punta. Después observó a su marido de nuevo de arriba abajo y comprobó que seguía derritiéndose como una vela que se hubiese caído en una chimenea encendida.

–¡Haz algo! –Gritó el señor Lupin con un hilo de voz.

La señora Lupin miró hacia la escalera, y vio en el rellano, agarrado a la barandilla, a Remus, con los dientes y el entrecejo apretados y con los ojos conteniendo una ira terrible.

–¡No, Remus! –Se lanzó hacia él su madre–. ¡Deja a papá¡No le hagas eso¡Remus!

Pero su padre continuaba derritiéndose sobre la alfombra del salón. Ya sólo era una bola gelatinosa con brazos y piernas diminutos y un rostro bigotudo y sonrojado por la furia incontrolada.

La señora Lupin dirigió hacia él su varita y de ella salió un rayo verde, que hizo que la pelota comenzase a pegar saltos hasta la cocina, fuera de la vista de Remus.

–¡Remus! –Lo agarró por los hombros su madre–. ¿Qué hacías, cariño?

–¡Papá malo! –Repitió con gesto huraño por la contracción de facciones.

–Relaja el rostro, Remus, que te pones feo... –le dijo su madre, quien rompió a llorar.

Julius Lupin volvió a su estado humano en la cocina en ese instante, cuando el rostro de Remus se relajó. Salió disparado hacia la sala de estar, blandiendo ante sí su varita; su esposa, viéndolo, se interpuso.

–¡Julius¿Qué haces? –Le espetó–. ¿Cómo te atreves a apuntarle a Remus con la varita¿No te das cuenta que tu hijo te está tomando odio¡Expelliarmus!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una lechuza parda penetró presta por la ventana y el señor Lupin se dirigió veloz para desprenderle el ejemplar de El Profeta y darle a la lechuza cinco monedas de bronce para que saliese inmediatamente otra vez por la ventana.

Comenzó a hojear raudo el pergamino, en busca de alguna noticia en concreto, al parecer, porque pasaba con rapidez la vista por los distintos títulos sin detenerse demasiado en ninguno; al fin hubo uno que parecía captar su atención:

–¡Aquí está! –Exclamó con una sonrisa jactanciosa–. Al menos El Profeta se hace eco de la huida del licántropo ese –comenzó a leer, cabeceando de vez en cuando, pasando de línea a un ritmo frenético–. Espero que caigan cabezas, porque si yo fuera el alcalde de este pueblo¡las cosas irían de otra manera! –Leyó cómo un chico, un alumno de Hogwarts, se acercó demasiado a la jaula del licántropo y éste pudo quitarle sin que nadie se diese cuenta, al darse el muchacho la espalda, la varita–. ¡Espero que sus padres le hayan dado unos buenos azotes por descuidado! Si hubiese sido hijo mío... ¡Pero entonces el licántropo ese va armado y todo!... ¡Bah, no creo. De seguro la rompería la primera noche en que se convirtió –prosiguió enterándose de que el hombre lobo, utilizándose de la recién robada varita, comenzó a echar maleficios a diestro y siniestro, dando unos contra los brujos que lo observaban y otros contra los barrotes de su jaula; atónitos, los magos no pudieron reducirlo a tiempo y el licántropo, empleando un encantamiento, voló los barrotes...– ¡Dios mío! –...y se dio a la fuga, desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque, donde se creía que estaba oculto, aguardando la llamada de la luna, momento en que se volvería más terrible que nunca–. ¡Y esa bestia suelta por ahí¡Y el alcalde tan tranquilo en su sillón tapizado¡Infame! –Las últimas líneas del artículo trataban la terrorífica suerte que el licántropo correría de ser atrapado: la muerte.

–Es un mago, al fin y al cabo –comentó la señora Lupin saliendo de la cocina, quien había estado escuchando los refunfuños de su marido todo el tiempo.

–¿Un mago? –Dio un respingo, observándola–. ¿Un mago? Ya no es un mago, Nathalie, o ¿es que alguien querría tener a ese... "mago" en su casa¿Alguien se atrevería a cuidarlo¿Alguien se enamoraría de él¡Ya no es persona¡Es una bestia! Mata por diversión cuando la luna llena se alza ante sus ojos.

–Algún día habrá cura para los hombres lobo y el Ministerio se arrepentirá de todos aquellos que, inocentes, mandó matar.

–¡Y hace bien! –Exclamó con un gesto de suficiencia–. Ni en una jaula están controlados, a pesar de lo agradecido que tendría que estar de que no lo sacrificaran.

–Pero es que no comprendes que...

–¡No! –La interrumpió el señor Lupin–. Fuiste tú ayer la que me dijo que no discutiésemos. –Y cruzándose de brazos–¡No voy a cambiar de parecer!

La señora Lupin se tragó sus palabras y salió al jardín a regar mágicamente las flores, refunfuñando entre dientes toda la rabia contenida contra el ceñudo de su esposo. De pronto escuchó en la linde del bosque próximo el sonido de una rama crujiendo y se sobresaltó, mirando en todas direcciones y apuntando con la varita en su temblorosa mano. Pero nada vio, ni nada más se escuchó tampoco.

–Quizá esté algo nerviosa... –supuso, girándose para continuar su tarea, en tanto una sombra seguía su camino entre los árboles.

–Si yo lo atrapara... –refunfuñaba su marido desde el interior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo transcurrió, vaciándose de luz la noche; las estrellas brillaban sin más compañía que la del satélite oculto, cuando de pronto volvió a surgir su tímido resplandor plateado, creciendo, engordando, haciéndose tan majestuoso como la noche misma, hasta presidir el firmamento con su redonda figura blanca. La luna llena...

Un aullido de lobo hizo despertar a la señora Lupin, sudorosa por las intensas pesadillas. Al incorporarse despertó sin querer a su marido, quien con los ojos entornados y la voz trémula le susurró:

–Duérmete otra vez, Nathalie... Mañana tienes que madrugar para preparar el equipaje.

–¿El equipaje¿Por qué haces el equipaje, mamá? –Le preguntó Remus cuando el sol ya se había alzado y entraba radiante por la ventana a la mañana siguiente.

–A ver, siéntate aquí, encima mía –la señora Lupin se sentó en la cama y a su hijo sobre su regazo–. Mira, mamá tiene que irse a Londres, querido mío: tu tía Mary está muy enferma, y tengo que ir a cuidarla...

–¿Por qué no se toma una poción como yo? –Le preguntó inocente con sus dulces ojos clavados en los de su madre, próximos a soltar una lágrima.

–No sabe hacerlas –dijo, intentando sonreír.

–¡Dile que se cuide! –Y el pequeño Remus pegó un salto desde su madre cayendo al suelo, donde comenzó a jugar dando cabriolas y corriendo por el pasillo.

La señora Lupin respiró hondo y continuó rellenando su bolsa de viaje. Cuando la hubo concluido bajó al salón y se despidió de su marido y su hijo.

–¿Vas a irte por la chimenea? –Preguntó Remus con los ojos desorbitados–. ¡Vaya! –Sólo lo había visto hacerlo en una ocasión a su padre, y había quedado muy impresionado–. ¡Yo también quiero ir por la chimenea!

–Remus –dijo severo el señor Lupin y éste se calló.

–Hijito –arrodillándose ante él su madre–, pórtate bien... –y en un murmullo casi inaudible:– Las ranas de chocolate están en el cuarto cajón bajo el fogón –y le guiñó un ojo, llevándose inmediatamente un dedo a los labios; Remus sonrió de manera cómplice.

–Dile a tita Mary –le pidió Remus a su madre con gesto feliz– que ya mido un palmo más desde la última vez que me vio.

–Se lo diré –asintió la señora Lupin–. Pero prométeme que te portarás bien...

–Sí, te lo prometo –consintió sonriente su hijo–. No saldré de noche, ni me asomaré por la ventana, ni nada, y me portaré bien mientras estás fuera.

Su madre le acarició el pelo. Llamas verdes la engulleron, llamas que se reflejaron en los emocionados ojos de su hijo.

–¿Qué sueles hacer normalmente para divertirte? –Le preguntó el señor Lupin a su hijo serio.

–Me voy a mi cuarto y juego con mis juguetes... –explicó sonriente Remus.

–¿En tu cuarto? –Remus asintió–. Vete para allá¿quieres, entonces? Ya te llamaré para almorzar.

–¿Qué hay para comer?

–Hoy hay espinacas –explicó.

–¿Espinacas? –Preguntó Remus casi sollozando–. ¡No me gustan las espinacas!

–Remus –lo recriminó–, hay que comer de todo... –y con esto zanjó la discusión.

A la hora del almuerzo Remus pataleó, lloriqueó, se tiró por los suelos, pero en vano, su padre seguía poniendo los platos mágicamente sobre la mesa.

–¡Tú! –Gritó el señor Lupin a su hijo apuntándolo con la varita–. ¡Cállate y siéntate!

Cuando lo tenía frente a sí no dejaba de blandir su varita en dirección a él, temiendo que sin darse cuenta pudiera volver a convertirlo en una pelota de gelatina.

Toda la tarde la pasó Remus enfadado en su cuarto, jugando sin diversión con sus juguetes, lanzando unos contra la pared y recogiéndolos luego mágicamente. Sólo bajó cuando la tarde estaba ya avanzada, cuando comenzó su programa favorito en la televisión: "Pasaconjuro", un concurso en el que los magos tenían que demostrar sus conocimientos sobre encantamientos. La señora Lupin consideraba que aquél era un programa muy beneficioso para su hijo, mientras que su marido era de la opinión de que de nada servía, que Remus tenía todavía el cerebro reblandecido y que únicamente a los once años, edad en la que más o menos comenzaría la pubertad e ingresaría en Hogwarts, formaría completamente su sesera.

–¡Otra vez viendo ese maldito programa, Remus! –Se quejó el señor Lupin–. Yo quería ver un documental muy interesante que van a echar sobre las escuelas de magia extranjeras.

–¡Yo quiero ver esto! –Gritó Remus enfurruñado y entornando los ojos.

–No me mires así, pequeño... –blandió de nuevo la varita ante él–. ¡Castigado! Vete a tu cuarto castigado y no salgas de allí hasta que te avise para cenar¿me has escuchado?

Remus no contestó. Se levantó del suelo con parsimonia, con la boca apretada por la furia incontrolada. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a su padre camino de su habitación, siguiendo éste apuntándolo con su varita, le dio Remus un golpe seco tan certero, que la varita golpeó contra la pared y cayó en el suelo en el otro lado de la habitación; sin embargo, Remus no se había detenido: le había dado el golpe y subía las escaleras con los hombros caídos.

–¡Este niño me mata de un disgusto! –Se dijo a sí mismo el señor Lupin en el momento en que se lanzaba a recoger su varita; hizo con ella una floritura en el aire y la televisión cambió de canal instantáneamente, apareciendo de inmediato el documental sobre los colegios extranjeros.

La hora de la cena tampoco fue mucho mejor para Remus, que la pasó cabizbajo y silencioso, pinchando el filete con brócoli con tanta violencia, que el padre dio un respingo en su asiento las dos primeras veces. Cuando acabó de comer, se levantó presuroso en dirección a la cocina, repleta de cacerolas y calderos por doquier, y hurgó en el cajón que le había indicado su madre, pero no encontró ni una rana de chocolate.

–Quiero una rana de chocolate –dijo Remus a su padre–, y no están donde me dijo mamá que las había guardado.

–Las he guardado ahora yo –dijo el padre alzando una ceja severo y con una sonrisa de triunfo–. ¡No me gusta que comas tantas porquerías! Es malo para ti y para tu salud. ¿No te das cuenta, pequeño Lupin, que te estás enviciando al chocolate?

–¡Quiero chocolate! –Repitió Remus más alto que antes.

–Y yo no te voy a dar, tan claro como eso –explicó su padre tranquilo, sacando de su túnica la varita porque consideraba que si en alguna ocasión su hijo estaba dispuesto a convertirlo en una masa de gelatina, ésta era, sin duda, la idónea.

Remus salió corriendo hacia la cocina. El señor Lupin se imaginó que volvería a inspeccionar en todos los cajones, hasta en el más oscuro rincón, buscando esas estúpidas chocolatinas, sin imaginarse siquiera que las había hecho explotar. Pero se equivocaba.

El pequeño Remus, conteniendo tanta rabia en su ceño fruncido como nunca había conocido en su tan corta vida, abandonó la casa sin que su padre se diese cuenta por la puerta de atrás, que estaba en la cocina. Estaba cerrada mágicamente, porque no cedía por más que girase el pomo, pero no fue difícil para él abrirla haciendo que saliese una breve humareda de la cerradura.

Penetró en la oscuridad, pudiendo ver con sus oscuros ojos gracias al plateado resplandor de la luna llena...

Refunfuñaba, maldecía por dentro; Remus estaba tan cabreado que ya ni siquiera parecía recordar promesas que se le antojaban le habían propuesto hacía años. Así, se introdujo en el bosque próximo y se encaramó en uno de aquellos troncos para sentarse en una rama de aquellos árboles, donde decidió quedarse oculto para que su padre no pudiera encontrarlo nunca.

Ya lo tenía todo pensado: permanecería allí encaramado, durmiendo incluso allí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, hasta que viese que su madre había vuelto, momento en el que bajaría del árbol para abrazarla. Pero hasta entonces no daría señales de vida, esperando que su padre se arrepintiese de no haberle dado la rana de chocolate.

Un gruñido detrás de él...

Se giró en redondo, asustado, observando a su alrededor, con los ojos acostumbrándose lentamente a la penumbra.

Un crujido de ramas secas a su izquierda...

Remus contenía el aliento, maldiciendo el momento en el que se le había ocurrido la idea de quedarse a pernoctar en aquella rama.

–¡Remus! –Era su padre, quien se habría dado cuenta de que se había escapado y habría salido a buscarlo–. ¿Dónde estás, Remus? –Por un momento estuvo tentado de bajar de un salto y salir corriendo para refugiarse tras él de su propio miedo–. ¡Si vienes te daré una rana de chocolate¡Vamos, sal¡No es momento para jugar al escondite¡Es peligroso salir de noche, y más hoy¡Sal! –Vociferó.

Remus pensó que si salía de seguro lo regañaría, o quizás lo abofeteara, como tenía acostumbrado a castigarlo, y así¡seguro que no le daba sus preciadas ranas de chocolate! No, no bajaría.

–¡Remus! –Seguía llamándolo–. ¡Oh, Dios mío¡Lumos! –Un haz de luz apuntó hacia el bosque, y el pequeño Remus pudo ver una titilante luz que brillaba entre los árboles.

Cuando se volvió, buscando un hueco para esconderse de la luz en el supuesto caso de que su padre decidiera internarse en el bosque para buscarlo, creyó haber visto dos ojos plateados y brillantes que lo observaban entre la oscuridad, internándose de pronto entre unos arbustos al ser descubiertos. Remus estuvo pendiente un momento, esperando ver algo más; el arbusto se movía. Remus contuvo el aliento¡allí había algo con vida!

–¡Remus! –Gritaba insistentemente–. ¡Rem...!

Pero se detuvo. Un aullido de lobo resquebrajó la noche como un sonido de muerte y miedo.

El señor Lupin alzó los ojos y vio la luna llena, redonda sobre su cabeza. Se le antojó que se impregnaba de un tinte rojo, tan rojo como la sangre.

–¡Remus! –Gritó con más ímpetu.

–¡Papá! –Gritó al fin Remus, revelando su posición.

Pero cuando el aullido acabó, una forma grotesca apareció de un salto de entre los matojos en dirección a Remus, quebrando la rama de un mordisco. El grito de Remus sucedió inmediatamente al del licántropo. El señor Lupin echó a correr en aquella dirección.

La rama en la que Remus estaba sentado se rompió y acabó en el suelo con ella, observado por el hombre lobo, que babeaba por su horrible hocico. Remus y el licántropo se miraron un instante, el primero sin comprender pero atemorizado, y el segundo ávido de carne.

El licántropo volvió a surcar el aire, saltando, cayendo sobre el pequeño Remus, que gritaba y gemía de dolor al observar cómo los colmillos de aquella bestia se hundían en su carne y se impregnaban de su escarlata sangre.

–¡Avada kedavra! –Conjuró con furia el señor Lupin y un rayo de luz verde surcó el aire. El licántropo cayó a unos pasos de distancia, lanzado por el iracundo rayo, inerte.

Remus, sin fuerzas, cerró los ojos, dolorido todo el cuerpo. Cuando los abrió no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni tampoco dónde se encontraba; el lector sepa tan sólo, ya que necesita más información, que el lugar en el que se encontraba nuestro protagonista era el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, donde le habían envuelto todo el cuerpo con vendajes y espesas pociones que le impregnaban cual pomadas.

Remus comprobó que estaba acostado en una camilla, rodeado de cortinajes; fuera de éstos había muchos murmullos e incluso gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento. A su lado vio a su madre llorar sentada en una silla, con los ojos tapados con las manos. De su padre, ni rastro...

–Mamá... –dijo Remus en un susurro.

–¡Hijo! –Saltó de la silla y se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, agarrándole impetuosa una mano–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Remus se encogió de hombros:

–Creo que bien. Me duele todo...

La barbilla de la señora Lupin tembló visiblemente. Miró a su hijo de arriba abajo, y después se detuvo en sus ojos, aquellos bonitos ojos que...

Un medimago atravesó las cortinas, vestido con una túnica blanca y con la varita sobresaliéndole por uno de sus bolsillos.

–¡Medimago! –Le espetó la señora Lupin–. Le han cambiado los ojos... Ahora son de otro color... ¿Eso qué quiere decir, eh?

El señor Lupin entró después del medimago, portando una poción que había pedido en la cafetería para que su mujer se tranquilizase.

–¿De qué color tenía antes los ojos? –Preguntó el medimago tranquilo, agachándose para reconocer al paciente.

–¡Negros! –Le respondió nerviosa la señora Lupin.

–Y ahora son... ¡dorados! –Comprobó el medimago; frunciendo el ceño:– ¿Podría hablar con ustedes aparte, señor y señora Lupin? –Les consultó mirando de reojo al pequeño, que los observaba extrañado.

–Claro –se apresuró a responder el señor Lupin.

Cuando salieron de las cortinas entraron en un pasillo rodeado por decenas de cortinajes pulcros como la nieve.

–¿Sí, medimago? –Le espetó la señora Lupin.

–Lo que tengo que decirles no es fácil –comenzó, y la señora Lupin comenzó a sollozar sonoramente.

–¿No va a sobrevivir? –Preguntó ella.

–No, no se trata de eso –repuso el medimago–. Se recupera rápidamente de las heridas que le ocasionó el licántropo, quizá demasiado rápido. El que los ojos de su hijo hayan adquirido un color miel es un claro síntoma de ello¡su hijo es ahora también un licántropo!

La señora Lupin derramó lágrimas de dolor e impotencia sobre el hombro de su marido, el cual estaba con el rostro conmocionado, estúpido, como si acabaran de lanzarle una maldición a los ojos; se abrazaron, compartiendo su dolor y su pena.

–Lo siento –dijo el medimago marchándose.

–No pasa nada, Julius –dijo su mujer al cabo de un rato–. Es nuestro hijo... Los hombres lobo son también personas¿lo comprendes ahora?

El señor Lupin asintió serio, aún no repuesto.

–Pero nosotros no podemos educarlo ahora, Nathalie –repuso él–. Necesitará un centro especializado o...

–¡No! –Gritó la señora Lupin lloriqueando de nuevo–. No separaré a mi hijo de mi lado. Es lo único que me alegra la vida por las mañanas.

–Mamá... –llamó la voz trémula de Remus a través de las cortinas.

La señora Lupin miró intensamente a su marido, y volviéndose sobre sus pasos se arrodilló de nuevo al lado de su hijo, recogiéndole la mano fría como el hielo:

–¿Sí, hijo mío? –Le preguntó, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro salpicado de lágrimas.

–Perdón, mamá...

–¿Perdonarte qué, querido?

–El que no cumpliese mi promesa...

La señora Lupin rompió a llorar de nuevo, abrazándolo tan fuerte que Remus iba a llorar del dolor; pero no, aquello lo reconfortaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus dormía. El señor y la señora Lupin, sentados en sendas sillas, se levantaron de golpe al ver aparecer al medimago que se disponía a realizar la revisión de su paciente.

–Está casi curado –comprobó–. Es una lástima que no haya cura completa para su mal –repuso–. Es tan pequeño...

La señora Lupin, resignada ya a su suerte, no lloró; tan sólo bajó la cabeza, triste.

–Pero ¿en serio que no hay nada que hacer? –Preguntó el señor Lupin inquieto–. No sé... Tantos siglos de magia ¡y que no haya una solución para estos casos!

–Pues no la hay –repuso fríamente el medimago–. Usted lo sabe tan bien como yo...

–¡Pero algo se tendrá que hacer! –Refunfuñó–. ¿Cómo piensan que vamos a tenerlo las noches de luna llena en casa?

El medimago pensó un instante:

–Lo mejor será fabricarle una jaula especial y... utilizar varios conjuros irrompibles para que no se pueda escapar ni pueda herir a nadie. Eso sí –reparó–, no se les ocurra dejarlo libre ni un instante –el señor Lupin resopló, pensando tal vez que él no era tonto para no saber que no debía hacerlo– ni tampoco dejarle cerca una varita o algo parecido.

–Gracias, medimago –agradeció fríamente la señora Lupin.

–Ahora, lo más conveniente sería que lo despertasen y le diesen la poción que le sobró anoche –señaló una taza que había en la mesita–. Se sentirá mejor y pronto le podremos dar el alta –iba a salir cuando se giró de pronto–. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Tienen visita...

Y cuando salió el medimago, entró en la habitación una figura alta de rostro bonachón y pelo blanco, con una larga barba, del mismo color, que llevaba prendada al cinto de su túnica.

–Señor y señora Lupin¿molesto? –Preguntó Dumbledore entrando con la cabeza baja.

–¡Dumbledore! –Exclamó la señora Lupin sonriendo tibiamente–. ¡Es un placer verlo¡Pase, pase...! No se quede en la puerta... ¡Siéntese!

–Gracias –pronunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a medias, pero se detuvo a los pies de la cama de Remus, observándolo con ojos tristes–. Es una lástima que a tan corta edad ya tenga un destino tan oscuro como la noche, a la que odiará siempre. –se volvió hacia el señor y la señora Lupin:– Pero mientras tenga unos padres que lo quieran –mirando a uno y otro insistente– nada saldrá mal.

La señora Lupin sonrió, mientras que su marido miró a Dumbledore con una ceja enarcada.

–Es fácil decirlo –dijo éste– cuando no es tu hijo el que una vez al mes dejará de serlo para no recordar ni quién eres.

–Como bien sabes, Julius –dijo Dumbledore, abandonando toda sonrisa–, no tengo hijos para saber qué es eso. Pero si sé que mientras ames a tu hijo con todo tu ser, no importará que no te recuerde durante una semana; será una persona libre y feliz el resto, y te agradecerá el cariño, que le ayudará a olvidar su situación, mucho peor que la tuya. ¿O acaso tienes cierto prejuicio hacia los hombres lobo?

–No... –se apresuró a negar el señor Lupin.

–Me alegro –sonrió Dumbledore, dándole la espalda–, porque si no, la vida te habría jugado un gracioso revés. Tengo entendido –tras una breve pausa– que mataste al licántropo¿Julius¿Acaso no había ninguna otra posibilidad de salvar a tu hijo sin matar a esa persona?

El señor Lupin respondió a la mirada calculadora de Dumbledore con un rostro iracundo.

–El Ministerio considera...

–Sé lo que opina el Ministerio, Julius, y sé también que te han aplaudido por tu firme reacción. Pero yo sé también en qué discrepo con el Ministerio, Julius: los hombres lobo son personas, no animales que puedas matar a tu parecer. Utilizaste...

–¿Una maldición prohibida? –Le atropelló las palabras el señor Lupin–. ¿Y qué, señor Dumbledore? El Ministerio ha considerado que no la utilicé contra una persona, sino contra una bestia, una horripilante criatura que quería devorar a mi hijo. La muerte era lo menos que se merecía.

Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza:

–Lamento que pienses así –dijo–, porque tu hijo ya no estará siempre bajo tu merced, y si hay muchos que piensen igual que tú, ciertamente temo por su vida. –La señora Lupin lo miró con miedo, por lo que Dumbledore añadió con rapidez:– Pero eso no pasará... ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer? –Preguntó, revolviendo el pelo del chico dormido.

–No tenemos ni idea, Dumbledore –le respondió la señora Lupin–; esto nos sobrepasa.

–Me lo puedo imaginar, Nathalie –respondió secamente–, pero debéis pensar en su bien.

–¿En su bien, Dumbledore? –Le inquirió de pronto el señor Lupin enojado. Dumbledore se volvió hacia él lentamente–. Nuestro hijo es ahora un animal, nadie lo quiere...

–Creo haber dicho que con que le queráis vosotros es suficiente –explicó Dumbledore.

–¿Sí? –Prosiguió el señor Lupin, casi sin oírlo–. Mire, Albus, le he tenido mucho respeto en todo lo que ha decidido hacer hasta el día de hoy, pero es que... ¿Es que usted se cree lo que está diciendo? –Dumbledore lo miró confuso–. Ni siquiera podrá ir a Hogwarts; nadie lo querrá en Hogwarts... ¡Es un desgraciado¿se da cuenta?

La señora Lupin, que parecía acabarse de dar cuenta, comenzó a gritar exasperada:

–¡Profesor Dumbledore, haga algo por mi niño, se lo suplico... Usted está en una buena posición en la escuela¡de seguro podría convencer al director Dippet de que mi hijo es una buena persona...!

Remus comenzó a despertarse a causa de los gritos.

–¡Remus es un hombre lobo! –Repuso el señor Lupin amargamente–. El director Dippet debería ser tonto para dejarlo estudiar en Hogwarts...

Dumbledore lo miró embobado, enarcando ambas cejas.

–Nathalie, eres una de las mejores alumnas a las que tuve el placer de enseñarle mi materia –dijo Dumbledore cogiéndole las dos manos y estrechándolas entre las suyas–: haré cuanto esté en mi poder para ayudar a este agradable muchacho –y, volviéndose, sonrío a Remus, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

–¡Palabras! –Gritó exasperado el señor Lupin–. ¡Más que vanas palabras!

–¡Julius Lupin! –Avanzó Dumbledore con un dedo amenazador y el señor Lupin se achicó–. Más te valdría ser más optimista en el futuro... Tu hijo necesita tu confianza¡no tus hipótesis nefastas! Este chico –miró a Remus sonriéndole de nuevo– se convertirá en un mago, aunque tenga que ponerlo todo de mi parte para conseguirlo. ¡Es una persona, tu hijo, Julius, no lo olvides... ¿O acaso es que quieres abandonarlo, eh? –El señor Lupin se apresuró a responder que no y que nunca, por nada–. Nathalie –volviéndose hacia la señora Lupin–, te aseguro que dedicaré todo mi empeño desde este preciso instante para que tu hijo ingrese en Hogwarts¿os queda claro? –Y lanzó una mirada frívola al señor Lupin–. Seguiré en contacto con vosotros para tratar del futuro de Remus –le sonrió por tercera vez, y en ese momento Remus le devolvió el gesto–; quizá vaya a visitaros para ver cómo sigue, si os parece...

–Estaré encantada de recibirlo –asintió con vehemencia la señora Lupin, abrazándolo de improviso, arrastrada por la emoción.

–Y cuando crezcas –dirigiéndose a Remus–, cuando seas un poquito mayor, me gustaría que vinieses a pasar unas semanas conmigo, a mi casa, en verano, cuando dejo Hogwarts¿entendéis? –Les explicó el profesor Dumbledore a los señores Lupin–. Como seguiremos en contacto, espero que consintáis –miró a la señora Lupin por encima de sus gafas de media luna, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó el señor Lupin sin comprender.

–Porque este niño, Julius, es una persona... Y tengo ganas de darle una oportunidad... ¡Se la merece! Y para ello necesito conocerlo. Nos mantendremos en contacto... –Dumbledore se decidió a salir por fin–. Dentro de unos días os enviaré una lechuza, explicándoos en mi opinión, lo que deberíamos hacer, y, en cuanto pueda volveré a ausentarme de mis obligaciones como profesor, me pasaré por vuestra casa, si no tenéis inconveniente, para charlar un rato. –Mirando al pequeño convaleciente–. No hay que perderlo de vista –y mirándolo más intensamente–. ¿Sabes qué, Julius? Creo adivinar en la mirada de una persona las intenciones de ésta, y la mirada de Remus es la más inocente que haya visto nunca. –Y sin piedad añadió:– Tienes un hijo que no te mereces...

Salió por fin, tras estrechar muy fríamente la mano del señor Lupin y recibir miles de bendiciones por parte de su esposa.

–¡Ah! –Se giró en redondo–. No quiero que os pille por sorpresa, pero... ¡un miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas se pasará por aquí o por vuestra casa en corto plazo! –Mirando al señor Lupin:– Espero que a él le hagáis comprender el mucho aprecio que sentís por vuestro primogénito.

Y se marchó.

Remus nunca había conocido una persona tan agradable en su vida; es más, cuando se había acercado a acariciarle el pelo, mientras estaba dormido, le había dejado a escondidas una rana de chocolate que el pequeño devoró con fruición cuando sus padres salieron un momento.

En aquel momento lo comprendió, y cuando lo conoció en las numerosas visitas que hizo a su casa y en un par de veranos en que pasó un feliz mes en la casa de Dumbledore, se percató de ello completamente: Dumbledore era un hombre excepcional; lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido nunca.


	2. Preparativos para una vida mejor

CAPÍTULO II (PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA VIDA MEJOR)

Una lechuza penetró por la ventana del salón de la casa de los Lupin a la hora del desayuno. Recorrió el hogar en busca de alguna persona, y por fin los encontró a los tres sentados en silencio alrededor de una mesa cuadrada de madera.

El ave dejó el correo al lado del adolescente, Remus, crecido y fuerte, con sus melancólicos ojos color miel observando pacientemente el tazón de leche con cereales. Tenía Remus una extraña herida en el hombro, bastante profunda, que se estaba curando con una pócima que él mismo había preparado. Anoche había sido el último día de luna llena y ahora había vuelto a su forma humana, momento en el que descubría que perduraban ciertas heridas que se infringía a sí mismo. A causa de esto hubo de aprender muchos remedios mágicos, con ayuda de su madre, para podérselos curar.

La carta estaba en el interior de un sobre dirigido hacia él con letras verde escarlata. Remus le dio la vuelta y observó, impresionado, que tenía el escudo de Hogwarts.

–Es una carta de Hogwarts... –dijo Remus casi sin voz.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó su madre tirando la tostada al suelo, que comenzó a lamerla el gato, para lanzarse al lado de su hijo a fin de comprobar si aquello era cierto. Abriendo el sobre:– ¡Esto es increíble! Dumbledore tenía razón: ¡lo ha conseguido! Nuestro hijo ha conseguido ingresar en Hogwarts –lloriqueó feliz la señora Lupin–. ¿No es emocionante, Julius?

Éste apenas si alzó los oscuros ojos por encima del periódico, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

–Ya no tendrás que ir a ese instituto muggle que vimos, querido –le dio un beso la señora Lupin, aliviada, a su hijo–. Dumbledore es un gran hombre... Me pregunto cómo lo habrá conseguido. Nunca nos decía nada cuando nos visitaba.

–Habrá amenazado a más de uno para conseguirlo –repuso calmadamente el señor Lupin.

–¡Julius! –Lo reprendió su mujer.

Remus ya estaba acostumbrado a no recibir muestras de afecto por parte de su padre, motivo por el cual ya no se molestaba en convertirlo en una masa de gelatina ni nada parecido... Él sabía que su madre y Dumbledore estaban allí para lo que él necesitase.

–¡Oh, viene una carta de Dumbledore! –Exclamó la señora Lupin sacándola del sobre–. Leo:

_Querida familia Lupin:_

Seré escueto (esta lechuza debería haber partido ya llevándoos esta buena noticia que, de seguro, os hará muy felices). El señor Dippet ha abandonado la dirección y el consejo escolar ha decidido que fuese yo quien asumiese en adelante su cargo. El asunto de Remus fue tratado de inmediato y, aunque no tuviese la aceptación por parte de todos, se resolvió finalmente de forma feliz. Desearía que Remus pasase la última quincena de agosto conmigo, si os parece. Deseo mostrarle algunas cosillas... Espero vuestra conformidad. Si os parece, podéis enviar vuestra respuesta con la misma lechuza. Afectuosamente, Albus Dumbledore 

–¿Te parece irte con Dumbledore este verano también? –Le consultó la señora Lupin a su hijo, que se había quedado embobado con el contenido de la carta.

Remus sabía que nadie quería a los licántropos (tan sólo sabía de dos personas: su madre y Dumbledore), así que no le pilló de sorpresa la desconfianza que pudiera tener el personal de la escuela. También temía cómo haría Dumbledore para ocultar sus transformaciones a la vista de los demás, puesto que sabía que a éste disgustaba mucho cómo lo trataban encerrándolo una semana en una jaula irrompible; había reñido sobre ese aspecto cientos de veces con su padre, pero éste no cambiaba de parecer porque Dumbledore se lo solicitase.

–Sí, iré... –respondió Remus tranquilo.

–¡Le escribiré de inmediato! –Exclamó la señora Lupin tomando un pergamino, una pluma y un bote de tinta. Comprobando el interior del sobre del colegio:– ¡Vaya, aquí viene la lista con el material que necesita Remus durante el curso! Pues si te vas a ir con Dumbledore –explicó–, necesitaremos comprártelo de inmediato, ¿no? Julius, esta mañana no tenías que ir a trabajar, ¿verdad? –El señor Lupin cabeceó ofuscado con la cabeza–. ¿Por qué no lo acompañas al callejón Diagon?

–Nathalie, ¡hoy es mi día de descanso! –Se quejó–. ¿Por qué no lo llevas tú otro día?

Remus no se sorprendió ante la reacción de su padre.

–Porque yo siempre estoy más atareada que tú, Julius –le respondió–. Tú vas al Ayuntamiento del pueblo, mandas unas cuantas cartas al Ministerio, sellas un par de documentos y ya te crees el rey del mundo, ¿verdad? ¡Pues yo me tiro aquí todo el día con el menaje del hogar! Que si limpiando el polvo, que si barriendo y fregando, que si recogiendo la cocina... ¡Y tan sólo te he pedido que vayas a comprar el material escolar con tu hijo! ¿Acaso te he pedido mucho?

–Pero... –repuso.

–¡Pero nada! –Gritó la señora Lupin enfadada–. ¡Julius Lupin! ¡Irás esta mañana a comprar al callejón Diagon o no comerás en todo lo que queda de semana!

El señor Lupin dejó caer cabreado su periódico sobre la mesa del desayuno, se levantó de un brinco, golpeó la mesa al pasar, derramando medio café, y salió para ir a ponerse la túnica de viaje.

–Mira a ver si hay polvos flu suficientes en el tarro –le pidió la señora Lupin a Remus–. Y después termina de desayunar aprisa y ponte la túnica de viaje, como tu padre, para salir cuanto antes... ¡Que como acabe tu padre antes, ya conoces cómo se pone!

Remus asintió. Terminó de beber la leche y salió corriendo, obediente, a realizar todo cuanto le había pedido.

–Estamos listos –explicó el señor Lupin pesaroso–. Dame esa lista –la consultó–. Son muchas cosas... ¡Esto va a ser un buen dineral!

–Tenía unos ahorrillos por si hacían falta –rebuscó en un cajón la señora Lupin.

Le dio entonces unas cuantas monedas a su marido en la mano y a su hijo una rana de chocolate.

–¿Todavía sigues con esas porquerías, Nathalie? –Preguntó su marido con gesto huraño.

La señora Lupin no se preocupó ni en responderle; los despidió con un seco movimiento de mano mientras la chimenea los engullía, de camino al callejón.

–Bien, necesitaremos... ¡A ver, a ver...! –Hablaba en voz alta el señor Lupin mientras Remus, que nunca había estado antes allí, miraba hacia todos lados, curioso, corriendo de un escaparate a otro–. Túnica, sombrero, guantes, capa... ¡Cuántas cosas! Espero que las cuides bien, porque ya te has cargado más de una túnica cuando... –pero se interrumpió porque pasó un conocido suyo del Ministerio, al que saludó cortésmente, con una amplia sonrisa–. ¡Escúchame, renacuajo! –Le dijo frunciendo los labios–. Sólo tu madre, Dumbledore y yo sabemos de tu anormalidad... Ahora que te nos vas a desmadrar porque te vas a estudiar a Hogwarts, espero que no tenga que ir nunca allí para traerte de vuelta de un tirón de orejas, ¿me has entendido?

Remus asintió con ojos tristes.

–¡A mí no me mires así! –Le recriminó–. Con Dumbledore te servirá, ¡pero no conmigo!

Y prosiguieron el camino por la estrecha calle.

–¡Libros! También muchos libros... –comentaba el señor Lupin–. Sí, lo mejor será que entremos en la librería para comprarlos.

–También necesitaré pergaminos, plumas y tinta... –se aventuró a decir Remus.

–Tengo en casa algunas viejas... ¡Te las daré cuando lleguemos! –Solucionó, volviendo a consultar la lista del material–. No dejan escobas de carreras... ¿Pero quién va a ser el estúpido que le va a comprar una escoba a su hijo? –Se rió.

En ese instante, casualmente, pasaban junto al escaparate de escobas voladoras, donde un montón de jóvenes observaban los modelos con ojos soñadores. A su lado pasó un hombre afable, con su hijo, al que le echaba el brazo por encima del hombro, el cual le dijo a éste:

–James, ¿te parece si entramos a echar un vistazo a las escobas? –James, como lo había llamado, comenzó a pegar saltos de alegría–. Quizás el año que viene, si sacas buenas notas, te compraré una, ¿qué te parece?

–¡Mascotas! –Seguía hablando el señor Lupin–. Yo no te pienso comprar nada de eso... Y si necesitas enviarnos una lechuza, nos mandas una del colegio, como hacía yo cuando estaba en la escuela y tampoco tenía una. ¡Sapos y gatos! –Rió–. ¡Eso es malcriar a la chiquillada! ¿Puede haber padres que le compren una estúpida rana a un niño?

–Yo querría tener una rana... –Explicó Remus temblándole la voz, esperando una reprimenda.

–¡Pues coges una de las que hay al lado de la charca de casa! –Contestó su padre con aspecto de desagrado.

–Ésas no son mágicas... –explicó Remus.

–Pero croan igual, ¿no? –Remus no contestó nada–. ¡Pues ya está! –Volvió a leer el pergamino–. ¡Calderos, telescopios, balanzas...! ¿Pero a quién se le ha ocurrido pensar que todo eso va a ser útil? Ya miraré a ver si hay en casa de eso también.

–¿Cómo? –Remus no podía creer lo que oía–. ¡Pero, por ejemplo, el caldero tiene que ser de peltre y medida dos!

–¿Y? –Lo inquirió su padre mirándolo inexpresivamente.

–Nada...

–Pues entonces, acompáñame y ¡calla! –Le imperó–. Iremos a Ollivander a comprarte una varita y a por toda esa ropa que nos exigen. La compraremos de segunda mano –asintió interiormente–; para que te transformes en eso que tú y yo sabemos a los dos días con las túnicas puestas no me voy a gastar un dineral.

–Pero mamá... –repuso Remus angustiado.

–¿Tu madre? –Se burló–. Si hubiese querido algo, ¡que te hubiese traído ella misma a comprar las cosas!

Remus calló.

–¡Ahora entremos en Ollivander! –Y el señor Lupin empujó la puerta de la tienda–. ¿Hay alguien? –Preguntó viendo que no había nadie en el mostrador–. ¡Qué indecoro! –Y comenzó a pasearse por entre las estanterías, pasándole el polvo a las cajas y refunfuñando sin parar.

–¡Ah! –Se frotaba las manos felizmente el señor Ollivander cuando por fin llegó–. Disculpen la tardanza. ¡Señor Lupin...! Aún recuerdo la varita que compró usted –sonrió–; una excelente pieza: treinta centímetros, muy flexible, hecha en madera de caoba y contenía un nervio de corazón de dragón... Pero lo más extraño era su utilidad: excelente para la magia negra... Espero que no la emplee para tales fines.

–¿Cómo? –Estalló profundamente indignado–. ¿Cómo se atreve a considerar tan siquiera que practico las artes tenebrosas? ¿Acaso usted...? –Intentó tranquilizarse, apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas–. He venido a por una varita para mi hijo.

–¡Oh! –Exclamó sonriente el dependiente de la tienda, mirando a Remus con curiosidad–. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

–Remus...

–¿Remus? ¡Qué nombre más fantástico! Te voy a tomar medidas, ¿te parece, Remus? –Y una cinta métrica comenzó a enrollarse en torno a sus brazos; una vez concluyó el proceso:– Excelente. Probemos a ver... ¡ésta! ¡Muy flexible, pero aguerrida! Contiene una pluma de fénix excelente, veintiocho centímetros y hecha con acebo.

Se la puso en las manos pero se la retiró de inmediato, susurrando:

–Ya me lo imaginaba... Sí, ésa sería una varita peligrosa. ¡Probemos con otra!

Y se marchó a la trastienda, regresando con un montón de cajas que abrió y cerró, sin que ninguna de aquellas varitas fuese la elegida para él. Remus se sentía ya estúpido; apenas si movía el brazo cuando el señor Ollivander le ponía una nueva varita, porque sabía que éste de inmediato se la arrebataría. Pensó incluso que cabía la posibilidad de que Dumbledore hubiese sido demasiado irreflexivo y que no hubiese, por tanto, ninguna varita para él.

–Ya encontraremos alguna por aquí que te vaya bien... –dijo el señor Ollivander portando una montaña de cajas de varitas entre sus manos en dirección a la trastienda. Volvía con otras tantas.

–Bien... Prueba ésta: ya que a las sencillas no les has motivado, ¿por qué no pruebas con extrañas combinaciones?; por ejemplo, haya, veintisiete centímetros y cuarto, algo rígida y con una dorada pluma de fénix –Remus la agitó con desgana, pero tampoco pareció que aquella fuese la idónea–. No sé, no sé... –se acariciaba el mentón el señor Ollivander–. Quizás ésta –enseñándole otra muy vistosa–: núcleo de pelo de unicornio, flexible, caoba, veintiocho centímetros y medio; una bonita varita, muy apta para transformaciones –Remus la tomó también y nada, aquélla no era la suya; el tendero se la arrebató de las manos y la colocó en la caja en el mostrador, donde luego la olvidaría colocar y sería escogida de inmediato por otro nuevo alumno de ingreso de Hogwarts, James Potter–. No te preocupes, Remus, ¡la tuya tiene que estar por aquí! Aún no he conocido a nadie que haya salido de mi tienda sin haber encontrado su varita ideal –pareció leerle el pensamiento–. Quizá debamos arriesgarnos: ¡para clientes difíciles, varitas difíciles! –Sonrió abiertamente–. Ésta es muy especial: roble, treinta centímetros y muy ligera, señorito Lupin.

Remus la acarició entre sus dedos y enseguida vio de ella surgir un resplandor dorado y chispas rojas que bailaron alrededor suya.

–¡Estupendo! –Aplaudió el señor Ollivander, sonriente (su padre también aplaudió, pero contento de que por fin pudiesen marcharse)–. Una excelente varita, casi de museo... ¡Curiosa esta varita! Pero a cada cual la suya... –repuso.

–¿Por qué es curiosa? –Se atrevió a preguntar Remus tímidamente.

El señor Ollivander lo miró fijamente con sus ojos melancólicos y apagados.

–El núcleo de esta varita es bastante especial. Las producciones Ollivander tan sólo emplean nervios de corazón de dragón, pelos de unicornios y plumas de fénix, mis favoritos; considero que con estos tres... ¡ingredientes!, las varitas son muy eficientes. Sin embargo, con ésta –señalando la varita que Remus aún tenía en su mano– me atreví a hacer un experimento. No suelo emplear ese núcleo, pero si es la que a usted le va bien...

–¿Y qué contiene? –Volvió a interesarse Remus ansioso.

–¡Polvo de colmillo de licántropo! –Exclamó emocionado; el señor Lupin se levantó de la silla de un salto–. Hace ya unos buenos años, quizá todavía lo recuerden, se escapó de Hogsmeade un licántropo, un hombre lobo que atacó a un niño y que fue sacrificado, ¿lo recuerdan? El Ministerio, considerado, me envió un colmillo de aquella criatura por si deseaba emplearlo como núcleo de mis varitas. ¡Y éste es el resultado! –Cogiendo la varita de Remus y guardándola en su caja–. Si esta varita te va bien a ti, Remus, no hay problemas con ella... No obstante es una pieza poderosa, muy buena para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero es curioso...

–¿Qué es curioso? –Gritó enfadado el señor Lupin, abalanzándose hacia él y agarrándolo por las solapas de la túnica desde el otro lado del mostrador.

–¡Señor Lupin! –Exclamaba el señor Ollivander impresionado–. Suélteme...

La campanilla de la puerta sonó al abrirse. Remus miró para ver quién entraba y descubrió a Dumbledore, observando las cajas de su alrededor con fruición, haciendo como que no se había percatado de nada. El padre de Remus soltó de inmediato al fabricante de varitas y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore aparentando tranquilidad y emoción:

–¡Hombre, profesor Dumbledore! –Dijo–. ¿Cómo usted por aquí? ¿Tiene que comprarse una varita nueva?

–¡Oh, no! –Sonrió lánguidamente Dumbledore; y mirando a Remus:– Ya veo que estás comprando tu varita...

–¡Ya la han comprado y ya se iban!, ¿verdad, señor Lupin? –Pronunció nervioso Ollivander.

–Por supuesto... –Dijo el señor Lupin tomando a su hijo del hombro para empujarlo hacia la puerta.

–En tal caso –susurró Dumbledore mirando al pequeño–, nos veremos pronto...

Remus asintió, compungido. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato con él. Cuando salían por la puerta oyó que le preguntaba al señor Ollivanders:

–¿Se ha vendido ya la segunda varita?

–¡Maldita varita! –Bramaba ya en la calle el señor Lupin–. Espero que no le digas a nadie nada de nada de tu varita. ¡Pelo de unicornio! ¡Eso es lo que tiene! ¡Un bonito pelo de unicornio! –Calló un minuto–. Y a tu madre ni media palabra... ¿Me has entendido? –Remus asintió–. ¡Ahora a por las túnicas y a casa!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Vamos, Remus! ¡Vamos! –Lo instaba su madre–. ¿Lo has metido todo en el baúl?

–Sí... –respondió sumiso, ayudándola.

–Pues la varita está aquí... ¡en el suelo! –Gritó nerviosa su madre encontrándola debajo de la cama.

–Es que antes la cogió el gato –respondió Remus.

–¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –Preguntó el señor Lupin, entrando en la habitación de su hijo.

–Remus se va con Dumbledore dentro de media hora –le contestó su mujer lacónica.

–¿Y por qué se lleva todas las cosas del colegio? –Preguntó extrañado.

–Porque Dumbledore nos ha dicho que él mismo llevará a Remus a Hogwarts –y bajando el tono de voz para que Remus no pudiera oírlo–, que tiene que enseñarle los sistemas de precaución que ha inventado.

–Esperemos que sean útiles... –bufó.

–Mamá, esto ya está –dijo Remus terminando de vaciar su armario en el baúl.

–Ahora lo bajaremos todo abajo y esperaremos a que llegue la hora –dijo ella.

Levantó la varita y usándose del conjuro levitador el baúl y demás cosas descendieron sencillamente las escaleras, colocándolos al lado de la chimenea.

Las agujas del reloj de pared pasaron lentas y silenciosas, pero llegó la hora: los polvos flu brotaron del tarro en que estaban, cayeron de la mano al suelo, crearon una sinfonía similar a la de los fuegos artificiales en los oídos de Remus, y lo llevaron a éste a la casa de Dumbledore. Éste ya lo aguardaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, sonriendo.

–¡Mi querido ahijado! –Lo saludó cariñosamente (no es que fuera realmente su ahijado, pero se consideraba como su padrino).

Dumbledore vestía una túnica corta, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando unas blancas canillas al aire que se refrescaban a causa del calor.

–¡Dumbledore! –Lo abrazó Remus–. Tenía ganas de venir, ¿sabes?

–Me lo puedo imaginar –respondió Dumbledore sonriendo–. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Remus habló largo rato de ella; nada dijeron sobre el señor Lupin.

–¡Estarás contento, Remus! –Dijo al cabo de un rato el profesor–. ¡Vas a ser un mago! Ya compraste todas tus cosas, ¿verdad?

–Sí –respondió triste.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Dumbledore, poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

–Quizá debiera haber ido con mi madre a comprar las cosas en vez de con mi padre...

–¿Te refieres al incidente en Ollivander? –Preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo fríamente. Remus lo miró fijamente–. Ollivander me lo contó... ¡Es una tontería! Tu padre ya era algo impetuoso cuando estaba en Hogwarts, aunque en mi clase estaba un poco más vigilado –le guiñó un ojo–. ¿Y qué te parece tu varita? –Le preguntó.

Remus bajó la cabeza más todavía, a punto de llorar.

–Mi padre me ha dicho que esa varita es una deshonra...

–¿Y tú crees lo mismo? –Preguntó Dumbledore.

–No... Bueno, no lo sé –contestó con incertidumbre–. Es que contiene un colmillo del licántropo que me mordió...

–Sí –dijo Dumbledore–, de él, y eso es lo que hace tu varita aún más especial; existe un vínculo entre todo mago y su varita. Yo aprecio mucho mi varita, Remus, y espero que tú algún día comprendas cuán importante es la tuya para ti. El que contenga el colmillo tan sólo nos recuerda que corre sangre licántropa por tus venas –Remus lo miró con tristeza–, y por eso tú serás más poderoso con una varita con esencia de licántropo que con una pluma de fénix o un pelo de unicornio, ¿comprendes?

Remus asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

–Bueno –se levantó Dumbledore–, ¿me vas a enseñar tus compras?

–Es que... –dudó Remus–. Mi padre me compró algunas cosas que... que no son lo que se pedía en la lista. El caldero, por ejemplo, no es de peltre ni...

–¿Eso ha hecho el viejo Julius? –Preguntó Dumbledore riendo de pronto–. No te preocupes, Remus –acariciándole el pelo–; vamos a mirar por aquí, que seguro que tengo un caldero igual. Y si no, nos pasamos por el callejón Diagon y te compro lo que te falte, ¿te parece? ¿Y qué más te falta?

Así, el profesor Dumbledore ayudó a Remus a conseguir todo el material tal y como se pedía en la mencionada lista.

La primera semana en la casa de Dumbledore pasó como Remus suponía: siempre descubriendo cosas interesantes por doquier y teniendo agradables conversaciones con el anciano mago. A la siguiente, le había dicho éste, partirían para Hogwarts, donde tendría que mostrarle muchas cosas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore se sacudía el polvo de la chimenea.

–No me gusta esto... –dijo sacudiéndose con mayor fuerza–. Bueno, éste es mi despacho –le mostró al pequeño Remus, al que agarraba suavemente por el hombro–. ¿Qué te parece?

–¡Es magnífico! –Exclamó Remus emocionado, correteando de un lado para otro bajo la sonrisa de Dumbledore, que lo observaba con agrado–. ¿Y todo es así en Hogwarts?

–Si te refieres así de ostentoso –precisó Dumbledore–, supongo que sí. Lamento que lo primero que hayas tenido que ver sea el interior; ¡es un castillo excepcional!, y su vista desde el exterior lo corrobora.

–¿Me lo vas a enseñar todo? –Preguntó Remus más inquieto de lo que lo había estado nunca.

–¡Oh, sí, claro! –Exclamó–. El Gran Comedor, los terrenos, el campo de quidditch... Tenemos tantos días para que te pierdas por aquí –sonrió–. Ya verás, te sentirás como en casa.

Remus sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Pero también te tengo que enseñar cosas menos divertidas –le dijo Dumbledore serio de pronto y mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna arqueando las cejas–. Tenemos muchos días, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –prosiguió–; nos quedaremos aquí hasta que vengan tus compañeros, cosa que sucederá dentro de siete días exactamente... No tomarás el expreso a Hogwarts, espero que eso no te importe demasiado... –repuso Dumbledore observando su reacción.

–No –cabeceó Remus, demasiado absorto ante la estupefacción de encontrarse en Hogwarts como para preocuparse por aquello–. ¿Dónde dormiremos?

–Pues en mi habitación –contestó Dumbledore, señalando una escalera–. Está ahí arriba. Tan sólo tengo una cama pero –señalando su varita–, ya verás de lo que es capaz uno con esto... –Rió.

–¿Qué harás? –Preguntó Remus curioso.

–Crear una cama plegable –dijo Dumbledore fríamente, observando cómo desaparecía el encanto del misterio en la cara de Remus, que sonreía con timidez. Dumbledore consultó su reloj de bolsillo:– ¡Vaya! Es hora de cenar, ¿no te parece? –Remus asintió sonriente–. ¿Qué quieres? Se lo pediré a los elfos... –Y se metió un caramelo de limón muggle que se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica.

–Pues querría... ¡no sé! –Se encogía de hombros Remus–. Un filete de... ¡No! Un revuelto de... ¡No sé!

Dumbledore sonreía ante su apasionada indecisión.

–¿Te parece si lo piensas mientras vamos hacia las cocinas? –Repuso Dumbledore.

Y salieron de aquel increíble despacho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quedaban dos días para el uno de septiembre, fecha en que el Gran Comedor estaría rebosante de alumnos para el banquete de la noche y Remus, junto con sus compañeros de promoción, serían seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas, cosa por la que Remus sentía un gran pavor.

–Aún tengo que enseñarte una cosa más, Remus –le explicó Dumbledore cuando se levantaron.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó Remus inquieto.

–Ya lo verás... –Dijo–. Aunque esto te gustará menos que todo lo que has visto hasta el momento.

–¿Sí?

–Sí... –respondió fríamente–. Porque también es lo más importante... Se trata de lo que hemos ideado unos cuantos profesores y yo para que nadie corra peligro en el momento en que se produzcan tus transformaciones... –Remus sonrió tristemente–. Pero ahora vayamos a desayunar...

Los recibió un desayuno apetitoso; los elfos eran muy condescendientes con ellos dos, porque no tenían que trabajar para la multitud a la que estaban acostumbrados. Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore lo llevó a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

–Perdona que me ponga un poco pesado, Remus –explicaba lentamente Dumbledore, en un tono seco, señalando en dirección al bosque prohibido–, pero allí no vayas por nada del mundo. ¡Es muy peligroso!

–¡Ya me lo has dicho diez veces...! –Repuso Remus risueño.

–¡Y diez veces más que te lo debería decir para que me hicieses caso! –Rió también Dumbledore–. Los niños, a esta edad, sois muy desobedientes... Aunque a mí no me gusta llamarlo así: sois más bien... ¡intrépidos! ¿Qué te parece? Queda mejor, ¿verdad? –Remus asintió condescendiente–. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Remus comprobó que Dumbledore señalaba un árbol que batía sus ramas impetuosamente.

–¡El sauce boxeador! –explicó–. Recién plantado... Espero que nadie sea lo suficientemente estúpido para acercarse... –Dumbledore lo miró asintiendo rápidamente–. ¡Excepto tú! Los demás podrían hacerse daño...

Remus lo miró idiotizado.

–¿Esperas que me acerque a... eso? –Preguntó comprobando cómo lanzaba por los aires a unos cuantos pajarillos que habían pasado junto con una bandada próxima a él.

–Sí –repuso Dumbledore sonriendo a medias–. Porque tú sabrás controlarlo...

Y se acercaron por detrás. Dumbledore le señaló el nudo que había allí, escondido, y lanzándole una mirada significativa, lo apretó. El sauce boxeador se detuvo; parecía como un milagro.

–Bajo este árbol hay un pasadizo secreto –explicó Dumbledore–, cosa que sólo sabremos unos cuantos profesores, de mi confianza, tú y yo... Lo recorrerás horas antes de transformarte y lo abandonarás cuando el proceso haya concluido; te acompañará hasta la entrada la señora Pomfrey, en eso no te preocupes... Es una mujer muy tolerante y bienintencionada; te ayudará y cuidará con total agrado.

–¿A dónde conduce el pasadizo? –Se interesó Remus.

–Averígualo por ti mismo antes de que el árbol este vuelva a despertarse –lo invitó a pasar descubriéndole un agujero entre las raíces.

Lo recorrieron cuan largo era, hasta que llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos.

–Estamos en Hogsmeade –continuó explicando Dumbledore–, tu pueblo. Estás en la nueva casa que se ha hecho en las afueras, sobre el cenagal.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó Remus sorprendido–. Pero... no comprendo.

–La he mandado construir yo –dijo– para que tú la ocupes mientras se producen tus transmutaciones.

–Pero los vecinos pensarán que... –repuso confuso.

–¿Los de Hogsmeade? –Se extrañó Dumbledore–. No creo, Remus. Un par de gritos y saldrán corriendo; dos meses ocurriendo lo mismo y dirán que está encantada –sonrió–. Ya me encargaré yo de que corra el rumor de que hay fantasmas o cosas así...

–Está bien... –sentenció Remus tras un pronunciado silencio–. ¡Está muy bien!

–Sí... Pero ahora vayámonos de aquí... –repuso el profesor–. Ya tendrás tiempo de venir...

–Pero ¿y mis compañeros? ¿Ellos qué creerán? –Preguntó Remus de pronto inquieto.

–¿Qué creerán? –Repitió Dumbledore–. ¡Pues todo aquello que les pretextes!, ¿no? Siempre considero que hay que andar con la verdad alumbrándote el camino, pero no en este caso, Remus. No aún.

Salieron de la Casa de los Gritos y retomaron el pasadizo para regresar.

–Dumbledore...

–¿Sí? –Preguntó éste.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Preguntó Remus.

–¿Sólo una? –Bromeó.

–Quería saber cómo te enteraste de lo de mi... anormalidad para...

–¿Anormalidad? –Preguntó Dumbledore parándose en seco–. ¿Por qué lo has llamado así?

–Eso es lo que me dice siempre que diga mi padre... –respondió escuetamente.

–¿Ah, sí? –Se cercioró–.Pues hazme caso a mí: ¡que le den morcilla a tu padre y a sus tonterías! –Repuso Dumbledore súbitamente enfadado–. Pero, bueno, ¿qué decías?

–¿Quería saber cómo te enteraste de que me mordió un hombre lobo y por qué viniste a visitarme? No me conocías de nada...

–Es cierto –contestó Dumbledore fríamente–. El Profeta hablaba constantemente de los avances de la investigación sobre el licántropo, así que me enteré por el diario de que un muchacho había sido mordido; el periódico, sin embargo, no decía quién era: en eso te hicieron un favor, créeme. En el Ministerio sí que lo sabían, claro está, y fue allí dónde me enteré de todos los detalles –se detuvo unos segundos–. Les di clases a tus padres, y Nathalie fue una de esas alumnas que se recuerdan... ¡Transformaciones era su especialidad!, y eso me llenaba de alegría. Pensé que era conveniente pasarme por el hospital... Y allí descubrí que... Bueno, yo hablo sin tapujos, ¿no? –Hablando más rápidamente explicó:– Pensé que con tu padre no ibas a tener muchas oportunidades, así que decidí acercarte a mí tanto como pudiese. Y eso es todo...

Remus estuvo silencioso unos minutos, al cabo de los cuales dijo simplemente:

–Gracias.

–¿Gracias por qué? –Preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

–¡Por todo! –Le respondió–. Tú eres mi padre...

Dumbledore lo miró severamente. Remus pensaba que lo iba a reprender por aquella rotunda afirmación, pero se equivocaba: Dumbledore lo abrazó, visiblemente emocionado.

–Hemos llegado –dijo Dumbledore cuando apareció un punto de luz al fondo, lugar en el que se encontraba la trampilla de salida–. No te olvides de apretar el nudo al venir, el que hay detrás del árbol... ¡Que el sauce boxeador no se las anda con contemplaciones!

Salieron. Alguien los observaba desde una prudente distancia, acercándose sólo cuando Dumbledore apretó el nudo y el sauce dejó de mostrar sus ramas amenazadoras.

–¡Minerva! –Exclamó Dumbledore estrechándole la mano–. ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones?

–Bien –contestó ella fríamente–. Espero que igual para ti. Te he buscado por todas partes, y como no te he encontrado supuse que estarías aquí –se quedó mirando fijamente al joven Remus.

–¡Oh, disculpadme! –Cayendo en la cuenta el director–. Remus, te presento a la directora adjunta del colegio, la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Ella será tu profesora de Transformaciones.

Remus estrechó su mano sonriente, observándola con temor; no obstante ella también le respondió el saludo con una abierta y franca sonrisa.

–También es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor –explicó Dumbledore–. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre las cuatro casas, me imagino; tu madre ha debido explicártelo –Remus asintió–. Y entonces, ¿en cuál te gustaría estar?

–Pues no sé –pensó–. Me daría igual... ¡En Hufflepuff, por ejemplo! –Dumbledore pensó que se infravaloraba–. En cualquiera menos en Slytherin... –repuso en voz baja.

–¡Cada vez me cae mejor este chico! –Exclamó sonriente la profesora McGonagall, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Dumbledore en el camino de regreso al castillo–. Ahora estoy segura, señor director, tenías razón –y bajando el tono de voz para que el chico no los oyera–: este chico no puede ser peligroso.

–¿Y por qué no te gustaría Slytherin? –Siguió indagando Dumbledore.

–Allí estuvo mi padre –contestó secamente Remus.

Dumbledore, observado por Remus, arrancó la hoja de agosto de su calendario y marcó con una cruz el día uno.

–Esta noche vendrán tus compañeros –le dijo sonriente.

Remus estuvo nervioso todo el día. Pensaba que ellos ya se estarían conociendo en el expreso mientras él estaba viendo cómo, lentamente, los profesores iban llegando y cada vez había más en la mesa destinada para ellos en el Gran Comedor (no todos lo miraban con buenos ojos, también hay que decir). A causa de esto, Remus perdió la oportunidad de conocer en el tren a alguien, a algún futuro amigo, al contrario que James y Sirius, por ejemplo, que compartieron compartimento. No obstante, los conoció caída ya la noche, en el dormitorio, cuando todos hubieron sido elegidos para Gryffindor, junto con Peter Pettigrew y Frank Longbottom. Aquellos se convirtieron en los primeros y únicos amigos que había hecho en la vida.


	3. Hogwarts: primera parte: Helen Nicked

CAPÍTULO III (HOGWARTS: PRIMERA PARTE – HELEN NICKED)

Unos pasos reverberaban en el pasillo de noche, cuando las antorchas estaban encendidas y despedían una trémula luz.

–¡Vaya semana! –se lamentó Sirius, aunque parecía despreocupado–. ¡No me imaginaba que las clases en Hogwarts fueran tan... difíciles!

James rió sonoramente:

–Entonces ¿a qué creías que venías? –preguntó–. ¿A pasar el rato?

–Hubiera estado bien... –replicó sin mucha atención el otro.

–¡Ciertamente es un fastidio! –se quejó una aguda voz a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de Peter Pettigrew, un compañero suyo, rubicundo y de baja estatura, que los seguía dando pequeños saltos para poder alcanzarlos. El chico tenía una pila de libros entre sus manos que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca, al parecer sin prestar demasiada atención en su elección, porque los libros pertenecían a diferentes niveles.

James se volvió hacia él condescendiente:

–¿Qué haces con todos esos libros, Peter? –le preguntó sonriente; cogió el que estaba encima–. ¿_Magia avanzada para magos agachados_? ¿Crees realmente que esto te pueda ser útil? –preguntó James disimulando la sorna.

–¡Mal empezamos, Pet! –dijo Sirius con desenvoltura, tomando algunos de aquellos libros entre sus manos y observándolos con terror exagerado–. ¡Esto no es para nosotros! –tirándolos al suelo.

–Pero... –se asustó Peter al ver precipitarse los libros en el suelo.

–¡Somos de primero, Pet! –gritó Sirius sonriendo–. Seguro que pensarás –le echó un brazo por encima a su pequeño compañero– que somos los novatos del colegio, ¿verdad? Pues te equivocas. ¡Somos los mimados de esta escuela! Los libros... ¡más adelante! Preocúpate de devolverlos antes de que te vea algún profesor o estarás fichado de por vida, compañero... –James sonrió con descaro adolescente–. Y, ciertamente, no me gustaría que te convirtiesen en prefecto... ¡Tiene que ser un fastidio!

Peter intentó decir algo, pero no le salía la voz.

–Y estas gafas... –prosiguió Sirius.

–¡Son mis gafas de leer! –explicó Peter atemorizado.

–¿Y ahora estás leyendo? –le preguntó Sirius, y se las guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica–. Me las quedo yo –rozando su bolsillo con ironía– y ya te las devolveré uno o dos días antes de los exámenes del trimestre, ¿entendido?

James rió muy fuerte, y Peter, contagiado, también rió a mandíbula batiente, aunque su risa era estúpida y entrecortada.

–Pero hay asignaturas muy complicadas... –continuó Peter en voz queda–. Transformaciones es... ¡Nunca creo que pueda hacer nada interesante en esa materia!

Sirius le lanzó una mirada crispada a su compañero de casa y Peter, de inmediato, se mordió el labio y dejó de hablar de las clases. Al menos se sentía agradecido de que aquellos chicos bromeasen con él.

–Por cierto –intentó desviar el tema de conversación Peter–, ¿habéis visto a Remus? Hace dos días que no lo he visto y no ha pasado ni por los dormitorios ni...

–Se fue, ¿no te lo dijo? –aseguró James.

–¿Que se fue adónde? –preguntó Peter enterándose de aquello por primera vez.

–A casa –contestó Sirius lacónico–. Dijo que se le había olvidado no sé qué y que se iba a recogerlo.

–Pero lleva dos días y... –dijo Peter tartamudeando–. Pero... ¿por qué no se lo han enviado sus padres aquí?

–Eso es lo le que dijimos nosotros –explicó en esta ocasión James, quien tenía una voz mucho menos sarcástica que la de su amigo Sirius, y al hablar parecía que no se burlaba constantemente de su compañero Peter como en éste daba la impresión–; pero él nos dijo que no quería molestarlos. Aun así, lleva dos días fuera ya.

–¡Bah! ¿A qué preocuparse? –dijo Sirius cruzándose las manos en la nuca y andando con autosuficiencia–. Nos contó que conocía a Dumbledore desde los cinco años o así, ¿no? –James asintió, que Peter no (este chico no se enteraba de nada o en una semana de clase ya lo tenían marginado)–; pues está claro: le habrá pedido ir a por sus cosas y Dumbledore le habrá guiñado un ojo –lo imitó, burlón– y le habrá dicho que se quede unos cuantos días. Si yo también lo conociese, se lo habría pedido... –y sin hacer mucho caso a la ausencia de Lupin, prosiguió:– Dumbledore, ¿a que parece guay?

De pronto, de la oscuridad del corredor surgió una silueta delgada y alta, con un moño recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Tenía la varita en la mano, y cuando se aproximó lo suficiente para que pudiesen verle el rostro, éste estaba contraído.

–Profesora... profesora McGonagall –dijo Peter con miedo.

–¿Pettigrew? ¿Black, Potter? –dijo ella mirando a uno y otro con desconfianza–. ¿Qué conspira parte de la savia nueva de mi casa tan tarde por los pasillos del castillo? –los miró insistente, y Peter comenzó a temblar lloriqueando–. Espero no tener que volver a encontraros merodeando por ahí, ¿me habéis escuchado? –les dirigió una mirada fría y rápida–. Por esta vez pase, pero los alumnos de la escuela no pueden pasear tranquilamente por el castillo de noche –y señaló la ventana con la varita, donde todo se había quedado sumergido en la más temible oscuridad–; no querréis que le quite puntos a vuestra casa, ¿verdad? –y adoptando una tierna sonrisa–. Ahora me haréis caso y os iréis a la cama. ¡Buenas noches! –cuando se marchaban, se volvió y añadió:– ¡Ah! Y no os preocupéis por el señor Lupin. –Y sonriendo:– Seguro que sus padres lo han retenido unos días con ellos ya que el director lo ha dejado salir... No tiene importancia –y se marchó a paso ligero.

Peter temblaba de miedo.

–¿Qué te pasa, Pet? –preguntó Sirius malévolo.

–Nada... –respondió inseguro–, pero... como nos ha reñido y eso.

–¡Vas a tener que demostrar más valor si quieres pertenecer a nuestro grupo! –agregó Sirius asintiendo vehemente y sin sonreír, aunque al girarse hacia James produjo una grotesca mueca de burla.

Peter anduvo feliz hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pensando en que quizá podría hacerse amigo de aquellos dos divertidos compañeros suyos. Aquella idea parecía estupenda, y se esforzaría en conseguirlo, en conseguir tener dos amigos fuertes, simpáticos y decididos que lo ayudasen a librarse de las burlas de algunos al entrar en el Gran Comedor.

–¿Santo y seña? –preguntó la mujer del retrato.

–Paraíso de licántropos –apuntó James con indiferencia, y el cuadro dejó paso a una abertura en la pared por la cual penetraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, extrañamente vacía y con el fuego incluso apagado. Sólo el contorno de la redonda figura de la luna llena se dibujaba en la ventana, penetrando a través de ella e iluminando la estancia con una gélida luz blanquecina.

Un aullido se escuchó desde la sala común, porque la ventana estaba abierta y entraba por ella una brisa constante. Los tres chicos intercambiaron extrañas miradas de pánico y Sirius se adelantó para cerrarla.

Pero aquél no era Remus. Éste estaba muy lejos, bastante del castillo como para que sus compañeros de clase y dormitorio lo hubiesen oído; se encontraba en Hogsmeade, en la Casa de los Gritos, donde no sería peligroso para nadie. Allí, cuando la luna comenzó a brillar la noche anterior, Remus perdió la conciencia de su persona; olvidó incluso hasta su propio nombre. Ya tan sólo podía pensar en comer... Cuando con indudables alaridos de dolor y sufrimiento su piel comenzó a vibrar y a desgarrarse, y su mandíbula aumentó hasta surgir un hocico protuberante, ya no existía Remus Julius Lupin... La luna llena, su más terrible pesadilla, lo había engullido; lo había devorado con la misma indiferencia con que Remus se habría tragado a alguno de sus nuevos compañeros, sin que entonces sintiese el más mínimo remordimiento.

Las horas pasaron lentas para Remus, quien se debatía en aquella casa cochambrosa abatido, insufrible. Paseaba de un lado a otro, gritando y aullando, desgarrando la pintura de la pared. Pero los efectos desaparecieron, como era costumbre, cuando la luna llena, el último minuto de luna llena, ésta desapareció en el horizonte, dando paso lentamente al amanecer.

Remus había quedado débil, postrado en el suelo desnudo, con los harapos en que había quedado convertida su túnica junto a sí; en su casa nunca había tenido tanto espacio para moverse libremente, y así, desquiciado, sólo se golpeaba a sí mismo; se hirió hasta quedar convertido en un despojo humano.

Consiguió levantarse al cabo de unas reconfortantes horas de ajetreado sueño, en el que le atacó una pesadilla: él, transmutado en licántropo, se escapaba de la Casa de los Gritos y corría en dirección al castillo, donde devoraba a todo aquél que se encontraba a su paso; cuando iba a arrancarle a Dumbledore la cabeza, se despertó, bañado en sudor.

Miró con desilusión la túnica: estaba hecha pedazos. Aun así, era lo único que tenía y se la puso lo mejor que pudo, echándose por encima algunos pedazos para quedar al menos decoroso. Así, y cojo, pues tenía malherida una de sus piernas, avanzó a lo largo del túnel secreto del sauce boxeador, en regreso al castillo. Se palpó los dientes: tenía la boca ensangrentada. Sin duda, aquélla había sido la peor transformación de su vida.

Cuando llegó al final del pasadizo, se apresuró a apretar el nudo de detrás del inquieto árbol, el cual ya se lanzaba sobre el joven mago impetuoso. Alzó la mirada del suelo para ver el castillo, pero ante sí descubrió unos penetrantes ojos oscuros, que lo observaban desde una prudencial distancia con avidez. Remus no sabía qué hacer o decir; estaba cubierto con harapos, acababa de ser visto saliendo de su pasadizo secreto y, si todo aquello pudiera parecer poco, a la persona que lo observaba le había mostrado, sin querer, cómo se podía detener momentáneamente a aquel dichoso árbol. La chica lo seguía mirando: una niña alta, de su misma ead aproximadamente, que tenía el pelo negro a la altura de los hombros.

–¿Quién eres tú? –se atrevió a preguntar por fin Remus, mirándola con un gesto que combinaba la sorpresa y el temor.

–Me llamo Helen Nicked, de Ravenclaw –dijo la chica resuelta, acercándose al muchacho y extendiéndole una pálida mano que Remus soslayó.

–Tenemos que alejarnos del árbol –apuntó el chico–. Pronto volverá a estar igual de violento que antes –aseguró.

Se produjo un frío silencio entre ambos, en el cual la chica sonreía mientras se frotaba las manos con impaciencia y Remus la observaba con pavor.

–¿Por qué estabas observando el árbol? –preguntó Remus mirándola con descaro.

–¡Oh! ¡No! –exclamó la chica riendo–. No estaba mirando el árbol. Te estaba esperando aparecer a ti...

–¿A mí? –preguntó Remus señalándose con un tembloroso dedo índice–. ¿Cómo podías saber que... bueno, que...?

–¡Instinto! –respondió con una débil sonrisa Helen–. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

–¡Eso no te importa a ti! –replicó Remus de malos modos, queriéndose zafar de aquella chica.

–¡Oh, lo siento! –se disculpó ella, y Remus, mirándola, se sintió mal de pronto por haberle gritado–. No debería haberme inmiscuido, pero... ¡Tenía ganas de conocerte, tan sólo era eso! ¿Sabes? –cambiando el tono de voz–. Soy de primero, también. Estaba en la Selección, iba contigo, ¿te acuerdas? –Remus de pronto pareció recordar, como si hubiera pasado hacía mucho tiempo, unos ojos igualmente de enigmáticos como aquellos, que lo observaban tediosamente durante su selección–. A ti te pusieron el sombrero primero... ¡A mí me hubiera gustado caer en Gryffindor también!, pero eso no lo sabía, y caí en Ravenclaw... Está bien, no me puedo quejar.

Remus la dejó que hablara sin interrumpirla. Después, intentando no parecer grosero, le preguntó:

–¿Cómo sabías que iba a salir de ahí? –señalando al sauce boxeador.

–Ya te ha dicho que ha sido instinto... –dijo como sin darle importancia.

–¡Mira!, eso es muy grave –replicó él poniéndose nervioso–. Quiero que me digas qué es lo que sabes.

–Ahora mismo poco –aseguró ella escudriñándole el rostro–. Tu mirada me dice que eres una buena persona, algo madura para tu edad...

–¿Como tú? –preguntó Remus estúpidamente.

Helen sonrió.

–Déjalo, Remus, no es momento –resolvió ella resuelta.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó ofuscado.

Ella lo miró extrañada, como si de pronto se le acabase de romper una burbuja en el estómago.

–Estábamos todos en la selección –contestó serenamente.

–Pero ¿qué más sabes? –preguntó él ansioso–. ¿Acaso sabes lo que soy?

–Sí, un chico de lo más gracioso –respondió ella riendo–. Si te refieres a si sé por qué has salido de ahí –señalando el sauce boxeador, que ya mostraba sus ramas amenazante–, ¡no tengo ni idea! Esperaba que tú me lo explicases.

–Pero ¿cómo sabías que estaba ahí? –preguntó Remus desquiciado–. ¿Cómo podías saberlo? ¿Te lo ha dicho Dumbledore?

–No –respondió Helen lacónica–. Lo soñé anoche... Bueno, en realidad, llevo soñando contigo todo el verano...

–¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó una severa voz a sus espaldas–. ¡Señorita Nicked! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace usted ahí? –era la señora Pomfrey, con los ojos desorbitados–. ¿Acaso le ha dicho usted algo, Lupin? –éste se encogió de hombros, asustado; era la primera vez que veía a la enfermera. Si siempre era así, prefería cuidarse él mismo–. Entonces, no comprendo, la verdad... Informaré de esto al profesor Dumbledore, no le quepa duda. Y ahora, ¿a qué espera? ¡No se supone que debería estar desayunando con sus compañeros! ¡Vamos! –y Helen salió corriendo. Entonces la atención de la enfermera se centró en Remus–. ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡Pero cómo has quedado! Te duele mucho, ¿verdad? –Remus asintió–. Vamos a la enfermería, ¡rápido! Hay que curarte algunas feas heridas... No tardaré mucho. Media hora ¡y como nuevo! Pero como te ha quedado la túnica... –llevándose una mano a la boca–. La próxima vez te daré un batín... ¡Tengo tantos...! El Ministerio manda todos los años un buen puñado, ¡en lugar de preocuparse por el jugo de mantícora en almíbar o los antídotos contra las mordeduras de serpientes! –se detuvo con el ceño fruncido–. A todo esto, ¿qué hacía la señorita Nicked hablando contigo ahí, eh? –le inquirió con una mirada indagadora.

Remus, escaso en palabras, se encogió de hombros. Continuó mirando a aquella chica misteriosa hasta que se perdió de vista accediendo por las anchas puertas al vestíbulo del castillo, mientras corría. Allí permaneció unos instantes, recuperando el aliento después de la intensa carrera.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Alison, una compañera suya de Ravenclaw.

–¿Por qué me preguntas si no te caigo bien, eh? –le espetó furiosa Helen.

Y Alison se marchó confusa, pero altanera.

Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, entró en el Gran Comedor, donde se sentó en su mesa en un asiento retirado y comió en silencio. Nadie le hablaba, nadie reparaba en ella; era un asiento más ocupado en los tantos que había en la mesa. Cuando se terminó un par de tostadas y bebió un par de sorbos a su zumo de calabaza, salió del Gran Comedor, dispuesta a ir a recoger sus cosas a su dormitorio para poder ir a clase.

Llegó a la sala común, rematada con una bóveda en la que una increíble águila batía sus alas al fresco. Aunque sabía bien a qué había venido, se detuvo en el tablón de anuncios y leyó el siguiente mensaje:

CLUB DE ADIVINACI"N 

¿Crees poseer un don especial para la clarividencia? Si es así, ¿por qué no te presentas al Club de Adivinación?

Primera sesión: 19.00 horas del 15 de septiembre

Lugar: Clase de Adivinación, cedida amablemente por la profesora Phoebe Hallywell.

Salió en dirección sus clases, sin acordarse más de aquel anuncio que había leído; sólo lo recordó de pronto, la mañana del 15 de septiembre, cuando estaba apaciblemente desayunando en el Gran Comedor.

Se propuso ir. Quizá conociera a alguien interesante, mirando a su alrededor, y aquello de conocer a alguien no era una mala perspectiva.

A las siete en punto la trampilla descendió y se transformó en una escalera que desembocaba junto a sus pies, la cual ascendió Helen con determinación. Estaba sola, aún no había llegado nadie, con lo que se sentó en uno de aquellos asientos y aguardó a los demás mirando con curiosidad todo cuanto había a su alrededor.

"Quizás no vaya a venir nadie", pensó con amargura. Pero se equivocaba, pues justo en ese preciso instante la trampilla, que Helen había decidido cerrar, volvió a abrirse por arte de magia y por ella ascendieron tres chicas que reían soñadoras. Las tres miraron a Helen con avidez, escudriñándola con descarada curiosidad, y, seguidamente, se sentaron a la misma mesa que ella.

–¿Qué tal? –le preguntaron sonriendo hipócritamente.

–Bien... –contestó Helen esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

–¡Bienvenidas a todas al Club de Adivinación! –dijo una de pronto, pegando un brinco Helen al no esperárselo–. Me llamo Sybill Trelawney, que, por si no lo sabéis –sonriendo con desparpajo–, soy descendiente de Cassandra Trelawney, una adivina de muchísimo prestigio que...

–Sí, la conocemos –la espetó resuelta la que estaba sentada a la derecha de Helen, sin mirar a Sybill a la cara.

–Perfecto –dijo ésta fríamente–. Bueno, ¿y las presentaciones?

–Yo soy Sally –respondió la que estaba a la izquierda de Helen, sonriendo embelesada–, una Gryffindor... Y si me permitís la ocurrencia, ¡este club es total!

–Yo... –comenzó la que estaba a la derecha de Helen, con aspecto trémulo– soy Amy, una Hufflepuff –mirando sólo a Helen y Sally–. Ya conozco a Sybill –sonriéndole–, ¡quien me va a enseñar a utilizar el tarot! –y pegó un leve gritito emocionada.

Helen levantó una ceja con expresión estúpida:

–Pues yo soy Helen –explicó con voz inexpresiva–, una Ravenclaw... ¡Vaya, parece que no hay Slytherins aquí!, ¿no? –mencionó por decir algo, porque las tres se la habían quedado escudriñando. Les había querido decir: "¿Qué miráis, harpías? ¿Tengo un duende en la cara?"

–Bueno –volvió a tomar la palabra Sybill después de mirar a Helen con aspecto anonadado–, supongo que tendríamos que escoger una encargada del club o algo, ¿no? Bien, ¡seré yo! –pronunció sin más–. Yo he creado este club, así que espero que no tengáis en eso inconvenientes... –Sally y Amy se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, y Helen miró tanto a una como a otra con ganas de pegarle una colleja a cada una–. Y ahora, me gustaría que explicaseis cuál ha sido la motivación para apuntaros a este club...

Pero ninguna respondió, porque la trampilla se abrió por tercera vez aquella tarde. Sybill abrió mucho los ojos, diciendo en voz baja, pero suficientemente audible: "¡Pero si no esperaba a nadie más!" Quien apareció era alta, delgada, con el pelo corto, ojos cremosos y una sonrisa estampada como por cirugía: la profesora de Adivinación, Phoebe Hallywell.

–¡Oh, no me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Sybill llevándose una mano a la boca–. ¡Es usted, señorita Hallywell! Ni se imagina las ganas que tenía de conocerla...

–Me alegro de oír eso –sonrió Phoebe, echando de inmediato un vistazo a la vacía clase–. Cada día hay más animación por la Adivinación... –ironizó–; y ningún chico... –hizo una mueca de dolor (¡saltacunas!)–. Pero, bueno... En fin...

–Sepa, señorita Hallywell –prosiguió Sybill–, que para mí este colegio no tendrá sentido hasta que llegue tercero y podamos escoger su asignatura. ¡Lo demás no tiene sentido si no existe la Adivinación!

–¿Y qué hay de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? –susurró Helen reprimiendo un grito.

–¡Agáchate! –gritó Phoebe, y le pegó un tirón de pelos a Sybill y un empujón tirándola por tierra–. ¡Vosotras, al suelo! –dirigiéndose al grupito de la mesa; Helen se giró un instante y vio un hombre calvo detrás de un armario con una bola azulada en su mano derecha–. ¡Chris! ¡Chris! –chillaba–. ¡Mierda! ¡Sólo vienes cuando te llamo en la cama y con la lencería puesta! –se quejó–. Deteniéndose, invocó:

–En esta hora y en este momento, yo, demonio, te quiero muerto.

Y el demonio se esfumó en una explosión de fuego, dejando un puñado de cenizas esparcidas al final de la clase.

–¡No hay quien se resista a una Embrujada "lista"! (Nota de autor: me limito a transcribir la conversación de la susodicha bruja; no comparto la misma opinión) –pero de pronto otro movimiento alertó a la bruja adulta, quien, con un grito, espetó a las chicas a que no se levantaran–. ¡Hay otro! –lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido–. ¡Y, OH, qué bueno está...!

Pero no se detuvo a observarlo más, porque éste la atacaba. Le lanzó una bola de energía, pero Phoebe levitó a tiempo y chocó contra la pizarra. Le lanzó una más y Phoebe le pegó una patada en el aire y marcó un tanto para Hufflepuff en el campo de quidditch. Viendo que aquello era inútil, el demonio se sacó del interior de la chaqueta un largo cuchillo. Phoebe se asustó, y cayó del aire produciendo un gran estrépito; comenzó a palparse buscando su varita.

–¡Aquí está! –dijo al fin–. ¡Oh, no, es mi masturbador!

El demonio se abalanzó sobre ella, esgrimiendo el cuchillo, y Phoebe levitó en el aire una segunda vez y, tipo Trinity, le pegó una patada con la que lo lanzó hasta el fondo de la clase, habiendo salido el cuchillo disparado dando vueltas en el aire. Phoebe lo cogió y lanzándoselo, lo mató, evaporándose en el infierno de la misma forma que lo había hecho el anterior.

–¡Qué pena! –dijo triste, poniendo morritos–. Gracias a mi poder empático, me he dado cuenta de que en el último segundo se había enamorado de mí –cogió el cuchillo que había quedado clavado en la pared, donde antes había estado el demonio, y observando que tenía la hoja bien manchada de sangre, dirigiéndose a las chicas, que se levantaban dudosas, les dijo:– Bueno, me tengo que ir... ¡Tengo que resucitar a... un amigo!

Phoebe salió de la clase con un contoneo exagerado de caderas.

–Bueno... –pronunció Sybill tartamudeando–. Creo que por hoy ya hemos acabado...

Pero cuando estuvo más tranquila, Helen pudo oírla al bajar por la escalera de caracol muy contenta decir:

–¡Es una bruja fantástica! ¡No ha tenido que usar la varita ni nada! Además escribe una columna en _Corazón de bruja_ que tiene mucho éxito.

Helen bajó al Gran Comedor con algunos libros cogidos entre sus manos, y andaba algo despistada, porque no hacía más que repetir en su cabeza las palabras de aquella pesada de Sybill y las risas de su coro de gilipollas.

Con aspecto airado, casi furibunda de sólo recordarlas, cruzó las puertas, y alguien la empujó, haciéndola caer al suelo y derramar en torno sus libros.

–¡Oh, perdona! –se disculpó Remus–. No miraba por dónde iba... ¡y me he topado con...! ¡Pero si eres tú! –saltó con un deje borde impregnado en la voz.

–Sí, soy yo –levantándose sola sin que el otro hiciera ni un intento por ayudarla a ella o siquiera a recoger los libros–. ¡Qué caballerosos sois últimamente los chicos! –dijo de mal humor.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Remus despistado: Sirius y James le estaban llamando la atención. "¡Ya estás ligando!, ¿eh?", fueron los gritos de James; "carne de moza, ¡pa' la carroza!" le espetaba Sirius llamando la atención de todo el Gran Comedor.

–Creo que tus amigos te llaman... –comentó Helen airosa, y se fue corriendo.

Remus se sentó junto a sus amigos, y Peter, que estaba a su lado, le echó un brazo tímido por encima del hombro.

–¡Para la carroza! –repitió estúpidamente las palabras de Sirius, quien lo fulminó con la mirada por emplear un chiste suyo. Mientras Sirius lo amenazaba, James le preguntó:

–¿Quién era, eh? –con tono burlón–. Estás hecho todo un amateur en esto de las chicas...

–¿Me decías? –se volvió de pronto Sirius, creyendo que le hablaba.

–¡No era a ti! –bromeó Longbottom al otro lado, riendo fuerte.

–Es una entrometida... –musitó Remus, y como los cuatro se lo quedaron mirando, agregó sonriendo falsamente:– ¡No sé quién es!

–¿Una entrometida? –preguntó Sirius adoptando voz de catedrático–. ¡Chico!, voy a tener que darte unas cuantas clases sobre féminas, si no quieres, ya sabes... ¡Meter la pata! Mira, hay varios tipos de mujeres –explicó.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Remus hincando su cubierto en el pudín con desgana, mientras James escuchaba con mucha atención a su amigo.

–Sí. En lo más bajo de la cadena sexual están las repugnantes, desastrosas y feas... –en voz queda–. ¡Aquéllas que sólo podrían acabar con Peter!

Éste lo miró con desprecio, imitando a Lupin prestándole más atención a su pudin.

–Luego están las que superan a ésas... –prosiguió Sirius, dándoselas de entendido–, pero que aún no nos llegan ni a la punta de la suela de los zapatos. ¡Ésas son las llamadas "esclavas"! Dios las tenga en su gloria... –bromeó.

Lupin lo miró un instante, incrédulo, y después volvió a prestar atención a su pudín, esperando que éste pudiera decir algo más interesante que su amigo.

–Y luego están las demás –concluyó–. Ésas se reparten por el mundo como bien pueden... Bueno, lo cierto es que las hay a patadas. Levantas una piedra y ¿qué encuentras? ¿Duendes, basiliscos? ¡Mujeres, Remus, mujeres! Las mujeres del tercer nivel, el más alto... –sonrió–. ¡Ésas están destinadas para los que no son... como Peter! –arguyó–. Ésas son las guapas, las listas, las simpáticas... En definitiva, las únicas que merecen la pena, y –poniendo mucho énfasis y llamando la atención de su amigo– las que tienes que conseguir, Remus –rió–. Veamos, resumiendo: las de abajo son las mujeres–Peter, ¡ni te acerques!; las intermedias son las esclavas, algo así como... ¡mi madre, que es una vieja arpía!; y por último las mujeres como... ¡Lily! –señalando a una compañera Gryffindor que estaba a unos asientos de él y que lo miraba anonadada.

–Bonita teoría... –sonrió hipócritamente a Sirius ésta y se volvió para seguir charlando con su compañera.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Remus, quien lo miraba frunciendo el ceño:

–¿A qué no sabéis quién duerme acompañado esta noche? –hizo una mueca desagradable–. ¡El menda! –y señaló a Lily con descaro –James rió a mandíbula batiente.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Peter.

Remus le dio una colleja, y ninguno volvió a levantar ya la vista de su plato de puré de patatas.


	4. Hogwarts: segunda parte: conversaciones

CAPÍTULO IV (HOGWARTS: SEGUNDA PARTE – CONVERSACIONES)

Muchos días sucedieron a aquella noche en la que Remus se percató de lo poco agradable que le resultaba aquella chica, Helen Nicked. Incluso hubo de pasar por otra de aquellas transformaciones que detenían su vida una vez al mes ("Mi madre se ha puesto enferma", se excusó ante sus compañeros).

Lo cierto es que, después de toda aquella tensión, estaba deseando la llegada del fin de semana, y cuando éste llegó no le pareció que fuese a ser muy distinto al resto de los días, a excepción de las clases, a las que no tenían que acudir.

Remus se había sobresaltado muy temprano y desde ese momento no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Se quedó recostado en su cama con doseles, observando cómo lentamente el cielo que se podía ver desde la ventana del dormitorio se iba tiñendo del rojo del amanecer. Pronto saldría el sol...

Una lechuza aterrizó en el instante en que observaba por la ventana en el alfeizar de la misma. Comenzó a dar picotazos en el cristal, mirando a Remus con sus ojos ambarinos bien abiertos y mostrando cortés un trozo de pergamino que tenía atado a su pata.

Remus se apresuró a abrir la ventana y a tomar la carta; la lechuza salió volando inmediatamente y Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama para leer la carta, que, para su sorpresa, tenía estampado el sello de Hogwarts. Cuando la abrió, no obstante, no tuvo tiempo a preocuparse en exceso porque vio de inmediato la grata y cálida caligrafía de Dumbledore. Le había enviado una breve carta y un mapa de una planta del colegio con una cruz marcada en tinta rojo en el medio.

_Querido Remus:_

_Esperaba que mostrases interés por visitarme de vez en cuando, aunque quizá no lo hayas hecho porque me creas demasiado ocupado. En tal caso, me alegra el decirte que siempre podré sacar unos minutos para mi alumno favorito._

_Te adjunto un mapa con la situación de mi despacho. Una vez te encuentres ante la gárgola, di "_Pastel de calabazas_" (te suplico que no reveles mi contraseña a nadie más)._

Albus Dumbledore 

Remus decidió aprenderse de memoria la contraseña, que casualmente era el postre favorito de Dumbledore, según tenía entendido, porque siempre que había ido a su casa, su madre se había esmerado en hacer uno, y arrojar la carta al fuego para que nadie pudiese encontrarla por casualidad. El mapa, por su parte, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica; supuso que después de encontrar el despacho, ya no le haría más falta y también podría tirarlo.

Miró a su alrededor, deprimido, comprobando que los primeros rayos de sol, tímidos, acariciaban los rostros de James y Peter, mientras Sirius roncaba débilmente sumergido en la oscuridad.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo, con lo que se puso la túnica y atravesó la sala común, vacía, hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien le dio los buenos días con un estertóreo bostezo. Recorrió sin vacilación los corredores hasta que llegó a las escaleras de mármol que conducen al vestíbulo. Allí se encontró con alguien que no esperaba; no había vuelto a mediar palabra con ella desde la conversación que tuvo en el Gran Comedor: Helen Nicked. La había visto sólo durante las comidas, sola en la mesa, sin hablar con nadie, y un asomo de melancolía paseó por su rostro, invitándole a espetarla:

–¡Eh! ¡Espera!

Helen se volvió de un respingo. Tenía un pequeño gato negro maullando entre sus brazos. Remus bajó corriendo hasta donde ella estaba, intentando apartar de su mente la incipiente idea de que quizá ella había vuelto a perseguirlo. Pero no, ciertamente parecía asombrada de encontrarlo por allí tan temprano.

–Creía que era sólo yo la que paseaba por el castillo recién amanecido –dijo Helen sonriendo a medias.

–No podía dormir –explicó él escuetamente, y se callaron.

–Hoy no están tus amigos... –apuntó Helen.

–Bueno, sí... Quiero decir no... –se excusó Remus–. Ellos son un poco... ¡especiales!

Helen sonrió.

–Lo siento –agregó tímida la chica–. Fui un poco burda la última vez que hablamos...

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó él–. ¡El que debe disculparse soy yo! Lo siento... –se disculpó también–. ¡Pero es que me desconcertó tanto verte al salir por el sauce boxeador...! Debería haber sido un poco... Un poco... Un poco menos. ¡Ya sabes! –atajó.

Helen volvió a sonreír. Se produjo un tenso silencio entre ambos, roto sólo en el momento en que la chica, por decir algo, le preguntó:

–Bueno, ¿y qué te tal te va en la escuela?

–¡Oh, bien! –respondió escaso en palabras Remus–. Bastante bien.

–¿Tus padres son... magos?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó enfático Remus–. ¡Ah, sí, claro!... ¿Y tú? –viendo que la chica lo miraba con las cejas enarcadas.

–A medias –contestó ella resuelta–. Mi madre es bruja; mi padre, muggle. Pero a él le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia desde que conoce a mi madre. ¡Se puso muy emocionado cuando supo que yo también iba a venir a Hogwarts!

–¿Ah, sí? –sonrió Remus, sin saber qué decir.

–¿Y cuál es tu clase favorita? –le interrogó Helen, temiendo que volviese a cubrirlos el silencio.

–Mmm... Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, supongo –respondió después de pensarlo–. Es muy interesante, ¿no crees? –le preguntó a su vez–. Aunque primero es muy aburrido, me han dicho; ¡no haremos nada que valga la pena hasta tercero!

Helen se encogió de hombros, se agachó un momento a recoger una piedra y la tiró en el lago con tal pericia que ésta pegó unos cuantos saltos sobre la superficie del agua antes de sumergirse:

–Sin embargo, la profesora... –replicó ella con gesto fruncido–. No parece muy competente, ¿no crees? –Remus asintió, pero sólo por complacerla–. Además, me he enterado de que los de cursos superiores la apodan Paige–Paja, porque cada vez que salen de su clase –hizo un grosero gesto– ¡lo hacen empalmados! A mí Paige Hallywell me parece un poco... ¡pava! –concluyó.

–Quizás –musitó Remus encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero su capacidad innata de realizar el encantamiento convocador le es muy útil, ¿verdad? –elevando el tono lleno de emoción–. Yo no tengo ninguna capacidad mágica...

–Su hermana también tiene poderes: levita y tiene poderes empáticos, o algo así... –corroboró Helen.

–¿Su hermana? –preguntó Remus.

–¡Oh, sí! –explicó la chica emocionada–. Es la profesora de Adivinación. El otro día, mientras estaba en una de las sesiones del Club de Adivinación, mientras estaba ella, la atacaron dos demonios y salió ilesa después de...

–¿Dos demonios? –preguntó Remus sin comprender–. ¿Qué es un demonio?

–¡Oh! Es una criatura tenebrosa de nivel máximo –le explicó ella–. Tienen el poder de hacer aparecer bolas de energía y son muy peligrosos.

–Ah... Y ¿cómo lo sabías? –le inquirió–. Lo qué es un demonio, me refiero.

El rostro de Helen se frunció de pronto.

–Cuando tenía diez años, una noche soñé que cinco demonios atacaban a mi abuelo –y bajando el tono hasta convertirlo en lúgubre–. A la mañana siguiente apareció muerto en el granero... Fue un día muy extraño.

Remus quedó consternado ante aquella confesión. Se la quedó mirando horrorizado, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque miraba lastimeramente el suelo.

–¿Ves el futuro? –preguntó Remus en voz baja.

–¡Oh, sí, a veces! –respondió ella sin darle importancia–. Es como... una especie de don. Aunque no es muy divertido...

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber él.

–Es aburrido –dijo ella con un deje de tristeza en su voz–. Hay muchas cosas que no te sorprenden cuando pasan... ¡Y otras veces tampoco puedes hacer nada para solucionar lo que has visto!, como cuando mi abuelo... ¡Pero eso da igual!, ¿sabes? Mi madre dice que es un don del cielo y que debo aceptarlo y utilizarlo para cosas buenas.

Remus sonrió. Aquella chica también era un incomprendida, como él; podía ver cosas antes de que ocurriesen, podía leer en el interior de las personas. Quizás por ello no se juntaba con nadie... Entonces cayó en la cuenta:

–¡Por eso estabas en el sauce boxeador aquel día! –exclamó.

–¡Oh, sí! –admitió Helen azorada–. Como ya te dije, lo soñé...

Remus la miró con cara de espanto, pero pronto suavizó su expresión. ¿Qué pensaría ella si descubriese que él era un hombre lobo?

–Vaya... –comentó lacónico Remus, intentando aparentar que no le importaba demasiado–. Entonces, ¿no sabrás por casualidad por qué estaba en el sauce boxeador?

–Ya te dije que no –respondió ella con desgana–. Y no te voy a insistir para que me lo digas, porque tú no quieres...

Remus sonrió, satisfecho.

–Gracias –dijo.

–No hay de qué –sonrió también Helen–. Aunque espero que algún día estés preparado para contárselo a una buena amiga...

–Si llega ese momento –le guiñó un ojo–, sabré a quién decírselo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin, pese a su corta estancia en Hogwarts, ya sabía, gracias a los comentarios de compañeros mayores, cuál era el profesor más detestable: el de Pociones, el señor MacGregor. Normalmente era desagradable con todos sus alumnos, aunque por Remus parecía sentir una especial aversión. Sin embargo, el chico jamás hubiese pensado que el profesor le tuviese tanta manía. Sin lugar a dudas, el profesor esperaba a que Remus cometiera un error para desbordar toda su furia contra él, cosa que tuvo lugar en el día que paso a relatar:

El señor MacGregor, enfundado en su larga túnica negra, con las manos firmemente apretadas en su espalda, paseaba de un lado a otro de la oscura mazmorra observando con ojos iracundos los calderos hirvientes de sus alumnos. Los Gryffindors compartían aquella clase con Hufflepuff, dos casas por las que, aseguró el profesor, sentía un profundo desprecio.

–¡Señor Pettigrew! –lo taladró con su fulminante mirada–. ¡Eso debía ser líquido, y es espeso!

–Lo siento... –se disculpó Peter, pero de nada servía.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó el señor MacGregor mirando hacia Remus con los ojos desorbitados. Se abalanzó sobre él con una precisión felina, ya que Remus se encontraba entre los últimos bancos de la mazmorra, y le dio un manotazo a Remus para que no echase al contenido del caldero el ingrediente que se disponía en ese momento a echar.

–Polvo de rata... ¡Polvo de rata! –vociferó–. ¿Estás loco? En la pizarra queda bastante expreso que el ingrediente es pelo... de... oído... de... dragón –dijo como si hablara con un niño–. ¿Me has entendido, niño? –y cogiendo la mochila de Remus con violencia la tiró hacia el fondo de la mazmorra, quebrándose al parecer un tarro de tinta, porque enseguida se comenzó a teñir de negro–. ¡Váyase hasta ahí, Lupin! –gritó, y elevando su varita hizo que la mesa y la silla también se colocasen al final de la clase–. No quiero que te cambies de sitio en lo que queda de... ¡nunca! –atajó–. Si veo que te aproximas, aunque sea sólo un milímetro, te expulsaré de mi clase... ¡para siempre! –Remus se sentó, con las orejas coloradas–. ¿No me respondes nada? –Remus agachó aún más la cabeza–. Hay que ser muy hombre para responderme a mí, ¿verdad? –en un principio se irguió como un pavo real, pavoneándose, pero inmediatamente se agachó para que sólo Remus pudiera oírlo–; y tú sólo eres la mitad, ¿no es así, o me equivoco, híbrido?

Remus alzó la vista en ese momento y le devolvió la mirada al señor MacGregor, cargado de furia. Estuvo tentado de responderle, pero se contuvo; por su parte el profesor no se contuvo. Aunque se alejó y volvió a pasear de un lado a otro en el otro extremo del aula, seguía murmurando cosas del tipo como:

–Una vergüenza, sí, ¡esto es una vergüenza! Si ya lo dije yo... ¡Traer un... un...! ¡Una vergüenza! ¡No me mires, Lupin! –apuntándolo con la varita–. ¡Tú, Sirius, deja de mirarlo o te castigaré! –paseando más furioso que nunca–. Hablar con esos modales a un profesor...

–Pero si no ha dicho nada... –dijo un chico de Hufflepuff con aspecto retraído.

–¡Cincuenta puntos menos para tu casa, mocoso! –gritó enojado–. ¡Y alégrate por que no son cien! –sonó en ese instante la campana que suponía el fin de la clase–. ¡Sí, ya podéis iros, mequetrefes, sabandijas! –les espetó mientras salían huyendo. El único que no corría era Lupin–. ¡No corráis así, que vais a volcar los calde...! ¡Tarde! ¡Señor Lovegood!, recoja todo esto si no quiere hacerme enfadar y, por supuesto, ¡ser castigado de inmediato! –volviéndose hacia Remus–. ¡Tú,... cosa, ven un momento! –Remus miró de soslayo a James y Sirius, quienes salieron del aula mirándolo con lástima–. Quiero decirte que... ¡Lovegood! –lo recriminó viendo que prestaba más atención a la conversación que a recoger–. Quería decir simplemente que yo no estaba de acuerdo con que... –miró de reojo a Lovegood–... alguien como tú, ya me entiendes, supongo, viniera a estudiar a Hogwarts... ¡Es denigrante! No sé qué pensarían los padres si supiesen... ¡esto!; bueno, sí lo sé, lo intuyo –mantuvo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico que recogía los restos del caldero; con aspecto apesadumbrado, levantó la varita y el desorden desapareció–. ¡Márchese, Lovegood! ¡Ahora, ya, ya, ya...! –lo siguió con gritos hasta que cerró la puerta con un estruendoso portazo–. Como iba diciendo, ¡ah, sí!, que te tengo asco, Lupin... Y haré lo que esté en mi mano, no te quepa duda, para que ésta sea la peor clase a la que hayas asistido en tu vida. En adelante, por supuesto, no quiero que hables mientras estés en estas mazmorras o, en su defecto, bajo mi presencia, ya que no quiero correr el riesgo de que se te escape un aullido; después, al amparo de... Dumbledore, puedes hacer lo que te dé la real gana, ¿entendido? ¿Me has entendido?

–Sí, señor... –respondió Lupin acongojado.

–¡No te he dicho que no hablases en mi presencia! –vociferó el profesor rechinando los dientes–. Y ahora... ¡largo!

Al salir de las mazmorras, en el corredor lo aguardaban Black, Potter, Pettigrew y Longbottom.

–Nunca lo he escuchado gritar tanto... –mencionó Sirius en una frase en la que no empleaba el chiste, la broma o la ironía, cosa rara en él.

–Estaba furioso –comentó Remus con las orejas encendidas y la cabeza baja.

–¡Por lo menos te tiene a ti más manía que a mí! –rió Peter.

Después gritó, porque la mano de James se había estampado en su nuca en lo que fue una memorable y sonora colleja, que despertó en todos una tímida sonrisa, incluso en Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante el desayuno, una diminuta lechuza descendió en picado hasta donde Remus estaba, untando mermelada de fresa sobre sus tostadas. Desenrolló el pergamino, en el que pudo leer las palabras: "No muerdo. ¿Vas a venir algún día a visitarme? Dumbledore".

–¿De quién es? –preguntó Peter curioso.

–De Dumbledore –contestó Remus–. Quiere que vaya a visitarlo a su despacho.

–¿Podemos ir? –probó Sirius socarrón–. Si le caigo bien, quizás les obligue a los demás profesores a aprobarme, ¿no creéis?

–No... –sonrió James–. Suspenderías igualmente... ¡No te he visto coger un libro desde que viniste!

–¡Ni yo a ti! –se defendió Sirius.

–¿Vas a ir? –se interesó Frank mientras los otros discutían, medio en broma, medio en serio.

–Sí, supongo, ¡claro! –acabó diciendo–. Tengo que ir... Tengo ganas de verlo. Aunque hoy no. No sé, cuando tenga tiempo, ya me pasaré.

Y eso no fue sino a la semana siguiente. Una mañana, camino de las mazmorras, Remus se encontró con Dumbledore, quien lo instó a que se parase un rato con él, pero Remus debió una vez más soslayar la invitación, porque si llegaba tarde, de seguro el señor MacGregor lo expulsaría definitivamente de su clase.

No obstante, caída la tarde, y una vez había hecho todos los deberes que entre la profesora McGonagall y el señor MacGregor le habían pedido, estando seguro de llevar consigo el mapa que le había enviado Dumbledore, se dispuso a llegar a su despacho. Hizo todo como aquél le había indicado: se detuvo ante la gárgola, pronunció la contraseña y, seguidamente, subió las escaleras de piedra móviles hasta encontrarse ante, lo que suponía, debía ser ya la puerta de su despacho. La abrió.

–¿...cree que Tom Ryd...? –era la voz de la profesora McGonagall–. ¡Lupin! –girándose hacia él. Entonces Remus se dio cuenta de que no había llamado siquiera a la puerta, imaginando que Dumbledore estaría solo, sentado detrás de su mesa de escritorio rellenando aburridos formularios–. Oh, Dumbledore, ¿no le habrá dado su contraseña a este chico? –preguntó y se quedó con los labios apretados–. ¡Es un alumno, al fin y al cabo!

–Y una especie de sobrino para mí –repuso Dumbledore con calma–. ¿No esperaría ciertamente, señorita McGonagall, que me limitaría a ver a mi querido Remus tan sólo en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor? –sonreía–. La creía más perspicaz, profesora... –y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro–. Ahora, déjenos a solas, si no le importa, quisiera hablar con Remus... Sobre lo que estábamos hablando, bueno, eso, ¡ya no se puede hacer nada!

McGonagall, estirada, salió del despacho del director con una expresión de suficiencia extraña en ella. Antes de salir, apuntó:

–Llámeme a mi chimenea cuando hayan terminado. Yo también quisiera hablar con usted sobre esto que me ha comentado. Si está en lo cierto, ¡es algo verdaderamente grave!

–¡Oh, sí, sí, McGonagall, lo es! No dudaré en llamarla. Estará en su despacho, ¿me equivoco?

McGonagall asintió y cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Dumbledore sonreía a Remus, aunque era una expresión que pretendía disimular una cortina de tristeza y melancolía que había nublado sus ojos.

–¿De qué hablabáis? –le preguntó resuelto Remus al director.

–¡Oh! –sonrió Dumbledore pronunciadamente–. Cosas de viejos, me temo –y levantándose de la silla en que estaba–. Aprovecha la inocencia de la juventud, Remus, ese dulce regalo... –Remus no lo comprendía, y Dumbledore, haciendo caso a su expresión, comenzó a explicar:– Nunca lo he entendido, Remus, pero unas personas nacen para hacer el bien y otras para el mal, y nada de eso se lleva en la sangre... ¡El mal es un instinto, un terrible instinto!

–¿A qué te refieres, Dumbledore? –indagó Remus curioso.

–A nada en especial –e intentó sonreír, pero no pudo–, ¡y a todo a la vez! Mira ese periódico –y le señaló un pergamino del diario El Profeta que había sobre el escritorio de su despacho– y comprobarás por qué estoy tan decepcionado con el mundo.

Remus, obediente, se apresuró a tomar el periódico y vio en la primera plana una gran foto de un mago que lo sonreía con benevolencia mientras en sus ojos se comprobaba un deje de melancolía. En grandes letras tipográficas, así rezaba el título: "¡Henry Castle, Ministro de Magia, ha sido asesinado!"

–Una triste noticia para nuestra comunidad... –se sentó Dumbledore apenado–. Yo conocía personalmente al ministro, un gran hombre, sí, señor. Algo testarudo, quizás, pero siempre quiso lo mejor para el mundo mágico y... ¡ya ves! Hoy están preparando su funeral...

–¿Cómo lo mataron? –preguntó Remus soltando El Profeta encima de la mesa.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros:

–¡Es un misterio! –dijo–. Evidentemente, le hubieron de lanzar una maldición _avada kedavra_, pero aparte de eso, ¡nada más se sabe! Su elfo doméstico lo encontró esta mañana en el suelo de la sala de estar, muerto... Su mujer, que estaba fuera, llegó también esta mañana y la vio...

–¿Qué vio? –inquirió Remus, cada vez más ansioso por conocer todos aquellos detalles, ya que entre su grupo de amigos ninguno recibía el diario de los magos.

–Una señal terrible, Remus... –continuó explicando el profesor–. Por supuesto, El Profeta no se hace eco de estos hechos, pues no desea que se origine una oleada de pánico por una banda de magos asesinos que actúe despiadadamente; no es la primera vez que aparece sobre un tejado una calavera de cuya boca sale una serpiente, y en el interior de la casa se descubre a alguien asesinado... –hizo una breve pausa, durante la cual miró hacia la chimenea–. Yo sé lo de la marca porque la he visto esta mañana, cuando fui avisado por la señora Castle.

–¿Y qué van a hacer? –habló Remus.

–¿Los del Ministerio, te refieres? –preguntó a su vez Dumbledore, quien tomó aire mientras pensaba–. Nada, supongo, ¡o casi nada, que es lo mismo! De momento, se contentarán con escoger un nuevo ministro y demostrar al mundo mágico que están haciendo todos los esfuerzos del mundo por encontrar a los culpables. Pero no los encontrarán...

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Remus desorientado–. Mi padre me dijo que en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica...

–¡Remus! –lo interrumpió Dumbledore–. Esos magos están bien organizados, actúan con firmeza y su trabajo es tan limpio como terrible. ¿Dónde está la seguridad, entonces? Yo no la veo, y no es por meterte miedo, pero... ¡creo que no la veremos en mucho tiempo!

–¿Por qué dices eso? –le espetó el chico asustado.

–Cosas de viejo, como ya te dije –arguyó Dumbledore, volviendo a ponerse en pie–. ¡No me hagas caso, al menos no demasiado! –comentó–. Tú estás a salvo... ¡Todos estáis a salvo en Hogwarts!

–¿Estás seguro, Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus con voz desfallecida.

–¡Oh, no me cabe duda! –sentenció–. Y ahora... Lo siento, sé que he sido muy pesado con que vengas a verme, pero me parece que no has escogido un buen momento... Puedes venir cuando te plazca, pero ahora preferiría que te marchases; desearía comentarle un par de cosas a la profesora McGonagall y después tendré que arreglarme para el entierro del ministro.

Remus asintió, y descendiendo los escalones del despacho, agarró firmemente el picaporte de la puerta de salida.

–¡Ah! –se dio un golpe Dumbledore en la frente, acordándose de algo de pronto–. Me envío una lechuza tu madre, preguntándome si me importaba que viniese a visitarte.

–¿Y qué le dijiste? –preguntó Remus esbozando una sonrisa.

–Que eso sería para contigo favoritismo, pero que consentía... –repuso sonriente–. Pero tendrás que verla en mi despacho, y no contarle a nadie que vas a ver a tu madre, ¿quieres? Te parece bien el sábado que viene.

Remus sonrió satisfecho, y con un gesto de mano, se despidió. Salió del despacho y descendió por las escaleras móviles.

–¿De dónde sales? –preguntó Sirius, que pasaba junto con James y Peter por allí.

–¡Te estábamos buscando! –agregó James.

–Sí, eso... –sentenció Peter.

–Esto, yo... –se evadía Remus–. ¿Y Frank? ¿Vamos ya al Gran Comedor a cenar?

–Te hemos hecho una pregunta... –sonrío mordazmente Sirius.

–Sí, eso... –apuntó Peter.

–Bueno, es que... es que ¡he encontrado un pasadizo secreto! –que no quería revelar la ubicación del despacho del director.

–¿Un pasadizo secreto? –preguntó James con una estrecha sonrisa de emoción.

–¡Oh, sí! –mintió Remus–. Pero es muy peligroso... ¡Mañana buscaremos más! ¡A cenar!

Y los cuatro se perdieron por entre los corredores en dirección al Gran Comedor. Cuando por fin llegaron, despistados, hablando y sin ver mucho por dónde iban, James se chocó con un chico.

–¡Eh, mira por dónde vas! –repuso el chico, de pelo negro y piel blancuzca.

–¡Mira tú por dónde vas, enano! –salió en defensa de su amigo Sirius.

–Sirius Black... –repuso el otro con una gélida voz–. Vuelas como una niña...

Entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta de que aquel chico compartía con ellos la clase de vuelo.

–Y tú eres... –tratando de recordar–. ¡Ah, sí, Severus Snape! No vuelas mucho mejor... ¡No has conseguido levantar los pies del suelo ni una sola vez!

–¡Eso! –exclamó Peter escondido detrás de Remus.

Severus sonrió con malicia y parsimonia, pero de pronto, sobresaltando a los cuatro, sacó su varita:

–¡Cállate! –le espetó a Sirius apuntándole a la cara.

James, Remus y la temblorosa mano de Peter también sacaron sus varitas.

–¡Suelta tu varita, Snape! –le gritó James.

–Oblígame, idiota despeinado... ¡Y tú qué miras, idiota harapiento! –dirigiéndose a Remus; algunos chicos de la mesa próxima de Ravenclaw comenzaron a mirar con preocupación la escena, pero ninguno se interpuso–. El grupito Gryffindor ataca en manada... –Remus se guardó su varita y se alejó para sentarse a la mesa de su casa–. ¿Adónde vas, eh, tú? ¿Dónde se esconde la valentía ahora de vuestra casa?

De la varita de James salían chispas rojas.

–Deja de apuntarlo –le pidió Sirius a James serio.

–¡Oh!, ¿te quieres hacer el valiente? –sonrió irónicamente Severus.

–Snape... ¡Reza por no volverte a cruzar en nuestro camino! –le susurró Sirius, furioso, acercándose mucho al rostro narizudo de su contrincante.

–Tiemblo de miedo... –rió–. ¿Qué podéis hacerme cuatro patanes como vosotros?

–Más que un solo y desamparado chico de pelo grasiento y nariz como un pimiento –mencionó James guardando su varita porque se aproximaba un profesor.

–Sí, eso... –habló con la voz quebrada Peter.

Severus, sonriendo cabizbajo, guardó su varita y se dirigió a su mesa, donde se sentó solitario. Los otros tres se encaminaron hacia la de Gryffindor, y con aspecto alegre, Sirius exclamó:

–¡Le tenía ganas a ese idiota desde que lo vi!


	5. Hogwarts: tercera parte: la marca

CAPÍTULO V (HOGWARTS: TERCERA PARTE – LA MARCA)

–¡Veamos! –hablaba Sirius en voz baja en la repleta sala común de la torre de su casa a James, Remus y Peter–. Severus sale de la clase de Aritmancia a las dos en punto, momento en el que nosotros podríamos...

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Remus boquiabierto–. ¿Ya estáis otra vez con las tonterías de gastarle una broma a Snape?

–Pues, claro –respondió Peter sonriendo a James y a Sirius.

–¡Esto es increíble! –repuso Remus con asombro–. Conmigo no contéis para eso... Tengo muchos deberes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; el año pasado Paige nos mandaba muchos menos, ¿no os parece? –y volviéndose a ellos huraño–. Además, ¿no os parece ya excesivo lo que le habéis hecho al pobre?...

–¿Pobre? –saltó del sillón Sirius–. ¡Es un estúpido Slytherin, que se alegra de ser un sangre limpia! ¡Eso!: le podríamos contaminar la sangre con estiércol de dragón –propuso a los demás.

–¿Y eso a vosotros qué más os da? –preguntó Remus interrumpiendo los murmullos de lo otros dos–. ¡Ninguno de nosotros somos sangre sucia! ¿Por qué nos iba a molestar lo que él quiera pensar? Ya mismo son los exámenes... Deberías pensar un poco más en estudiar que en hacer el tonto...

–¡Mira quién lo dijo! –saltó Sirius–. ¡El que cada dos por tres se larga del colegio!

Remus lo observó expectante.

–¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –repuso–. Pero, ¡bueno! ¡Yo no tengo que convenceros a vosotros de nada! –se explicó, como hablando para sí mismo–. Haced lo que queráis, pero como sigáis en esa actitud...

–¿Qué? –intervino James–. ¿Se lo dirás a McGonagall?

–No, sabes que no... –susurró Remus.

–¡Oh, vamos, Remus! –exclamó Sirius–. ¡No seas roña! Nos divertiremos.

–Perdona, si soy el único aquí que tiene sentido común, disculpadme –Peter se ofendió en silencio–, pero hoy, lo siento, pero no vais a contar conmigo.

–¡Oh, vamos, Remus! –probó James–. Snape es un niñato, igual de repelente con nosotros que contigo: ¿o acaso te has olvidado de sus constantes insultos hacia ti o de lo sonriente que se pone siempre que no te ve en el Gran Comedor, cuando te vas a no se sabe dónde?

–¿Y? –le inquirió enfadado Remus–. ¿No os parece a vosotros también suficiente el haberle lanzado en el baño, mientras estaba de espaldas, una cubeta llena de maleficios, o haberle hecho desaparecer la nariz, o el haberlo puesto en evidencia delante de toda la escuela en un par de ocasiones? ¿Cómo queréis que os reciba?; ¿con una sonrisa?

–No sería mala idea... –repuso Sirius, pero no siguió convenciendo a Remus porque sabía que, después de todo aquello, llevaba las de perder–. Ya vendrás con nosotros de nuevo.

–No creo... –aseguró mientras sacaba su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, nivel tres.

–Es que tenemos visiones diferentes, Remus –bromeó James–. Mientras tú estudias la teoría, ¡nosotros practicamos con Severus!

Remus rió hipócritamente, y observando que el fuego se apagaba lentamente, arrojó a la chimenea el ejemplar de El Profeta que había sobre su mesa, aquél en el que se explicaba con todo lujo de detalles el ataque que había sufrido Flamel en su casa, saliendo de éste ileso.

–Vamos, Remus... –comenzó a hablar Peter.

–¡Cállate, Peter! –atajó Remus.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos a los dormitorios –apuntó Sirius con maldad–, antes de que venga volando una lechuza para traerle a Remus una insignia de prefecto por adelantado.

Y se esfumaron corriendo por las escaleras de piedra.

–Ya están otra vez con las suyas, ¿verdad? –preguntó Frank que acababa de entrar por el retrato.

–Ya lo creo... –contestó Remus con desgana–. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Has estado con Alice?

–¡Oh, sí!

–¿Y cómo os ha ido? –se interesó Remus.

–Francamente, bien... –respondió–. Cada día me gusta más.

–¡Me alegro de eso! –exclamó Remus volviendo a prestar su atención en el pergamino sobre el que escribía–. Al menos alguien del dormitorio con el que puedes hablar con madurez...

Una lechuza surcó la sala común, penetrando por la ventana abierta, y, al parecer, sin poder evitarlo, arrojó un excremento sobre un chico de primero que la miró enfadado. Se detuvo en el hombro de Remus, escondiéndose la cabeza entre las plumas.

Era de su madre, y en ella le explicaba, de manera lacónica, que ella y su padre estaban pasando una mala temporada y que pensaban separarse, aprovechando de paso para sugerirle que fuese a Dumbledore a pedirle permiso para irlos a visitar un par de días.

–¿Malas noticias? –preguntó Frank interpretando el rostro de Lupin.

–Sí, eso parece... –le contestó alargándole el trozo de pergamino para que pudiera leerlo éste–. Lo peor de todo es que no me sorprende... Y no sé tampoco si me importa que mi madre se separe de mi padre... Creo que incluso le vendría mejor.

–Entonces, parece que no hay problema, ¿no? –sonrió tímidamente Longbottom.

–Ya veremos... –repuso Remus con melancolía–. Si alguien te pregunta por mí, he ido a ver a Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?

Frank asintió y Remus se marchó de la sala común, después de pedirle a su amigo que recogiera sus cosas por él, aceptando éste de buena gana.

Dumbledore lo invitó a tomar una taza de té, y después de escucharlo y leer con atención la breve nota que le había enviado su madre, dijo que tenía su permiso para irse de inmediato.

–¿De inmediato? –preguntó Remus.

Dumbledore le alargó una bolsa con polvos flu, invitándolo a que cogiese un pellizco señalando en dirección a la chimenea.

–¿Necesitarás algo de lo que hay en tu dormitorio? –preguntó el director.

–No, creo –trató de pensar Remus pero tenía el cerebro demasiado embotado.

Llamas verdes y cambio de escenario: la casa de los Lupin, más sucia que nunca. Remus apareció, manchada su túnica de hollín, y nadie parecía estar cerca.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –llamó.

En vano.

–¿Hay alguien? –insistió.

–¡Ah!, estás aquí, ¿eh, mocoso? –apareció de pronto su padre de la cocina con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano–. ¿Qué quieres? –sentándose en el sofá.

Quería que le dijesen "¡Hola, hijo mío, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Desde Pascua!, ya ves...", pero se le antojó que aquello era demasiado.

–¿Y mamá? –se interesó Remus.

–¿Tu madre? –preguntó a su vez el señor Lupin, dando un largo sorbo al cuello de la botella.

–¿Quién si no? –inquirió éste de mal humor.

–Ni idea, chico –respondió dándole otro largo sorbo–. Bueno, sí, me parece... Creo que fue a la tienda de telégrafos y a por unas cosas al supermercado. Y bueno... ¿qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo–. No se supone que deberías estar en Hogwarts, en donde te admitieron ¡por arte de magia! –y rió de su propio chiste.

–Sí –dijo su hijo escuetamente.

–Y ¿entonces? ¿Te han expulsado? –lo dijo como si le importase lo más mínimo.

–No, no es eso –respondió Remus inquieto.

–¿Qué es entonces? –perdiendo los estribos–. ¡Habla!, ¿quieres?

–Dumbledore me ha dejado que os haga una visita... –explicó el chico tambaleándose con los pies primero hacia delante y después hacia atrás.

–¿Ah, Dumbledore? –pronunció con un deje de desprecio en su voz el señor Lupin–. Cada vez tengo más asco a ese... ¡director de pacotilla! ¿Qué clase de director es aceptando a los nacidos de muggles, a los sangre mestiza y a... y a los híbridos, eh? Es un patán con...

–¡Remus! –gritó la señora Lupin desde la puerta–. ¡Qué pronto has venido!

La señora Lupin estaba mucho más enflaquecida que la última vez que la había visto, y tenía ojeras y arrugas en el rostro.

–¡Mamá! –abrazándola–. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte...

–Dumbledore te ha dejado venir muy pronto... –le musitó al oído de su hijo–. Me dijo que si quería irme a su casa, si me separaba de Julius, que tan sólo tenía que pedírselo.

–¿Y qué harás? –preguntó Remus hablando igual de bajo.

–Esperar –dijo ella con melancolía.

–¿El qué? –preguntó él de nuevo.

–Me ayudarás a preparar la cena, ¿verdad, Remus, cariño? –elevando de nuevo el tono de voz ya que el señor Lupin miraba a la pareja con desconfianza–. Acompáñame a la cocina, cielo.

–¿Has traído los filetes de dragón que te he pedido? –inquirió el señor Lupin con voz grave, mientras su esposa, ignorándolo, entraba en la cocina acompañada de su hijo.

–Tu padre se cree que los regalan, o algo parecido –explotó enfadada la madre de Remus cuando se encontraban en la cocina, preparando la cena–. Son muy caros, ¡y escasos! A él le gustara la carne de dragón, ¡pero a mí no!

–¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? –interrogó Remus mientras troceaba el ajo.

–¡Oh, Remus! –dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos–. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre.

Pensó que su madre ya no tenía que añadir nada más.

–¡Es fastidioso, en serio! –agregó ella, en cambio, pues al parecer no había tenido con quien despotricar acerca de la conducta ignominiosa de su marido–. Cada vez es que como si yo importase menos, ¿sabes? No hace más que murmurar por lo bajo ¡y hasta frecuenta la taberna! Vuelve de ella a altas horas de la noche, Remus... y desde entonces, perdona que te diga, pero no es el mismo. ¡Es más vengativo que nunca! Incluso con... con los licántropos, Remus; incluso contigo. ¡Los llama híbridos! ¡Híbridos! Dice que deberían colgaros a todos... –y comenzó a llorar de pronto.

–Mamá... –la consoló su hijo–. ¡No llores! No vale la pena, no te has parado a pensar en que no vale la pena que llores por papá –ella lo miró enhiesta–. ¿Tú lo quieres? –ella negó con la cabeza–. Entonces, ¿a qué vienen esas lágrimas? ¡Sepárate de él y todo solucionado!

–Me ha dicho que si me separo... me matará... –comentó ella en voz baja y Remus quedó idiotizado.

–¿Qué? –dijo impulsivamente, decidido a salir al salón y pegarle un puñetazo a su padre hasta que se le saliese por la boca toda la cerveza de mantequilla que había tomado–. ¿Se lo has contado a Dumbledore? –ella negó de nuevo–. ¡Lo ves! Cuando se lo comentes a él, te dirá que te vayas de inmediato a su casa y demás. ¡Con él no tienes de qué preocuparte!

–Tienes razón... –sonrió su madre, aunque le seguía temblando la barbilla.

–¡Claro que la tengo! –dijo Remus–. Y ahora, sigamos con esto, ¡o esta noche no habrá nada para cenar!

A la mañana siguiente, Remus comprobó que el día había amanecido encapotado y lluvioso, triste y gris. Saludó a su madre imperioso y desayunó con ella en la estrecha mesa de la cocina.

–Tu padre sigue dormido –fue lo único que dijo ella mientras comían–. Anoche volvió a llegar tarde...

Remus ayudó a su madre a ordenar y limpiar la casa, mientras su padre, a su paso, lo desordenaba y ensuciaba todo de nuevo.

–¡Papá! –le espetaba su hijo.

–¿Qué? –gruñía él.

–Nada... –contestaba acobardado.

–Mocoso... –susurraba el otro, cuando de pronto ahogó un gemido y alzando más la voz, para que pudiese escucharlo su mujer, dijo:– Tengo que irme, es urgente. Ya volveré.

–¡Claro que volverás! –gritaba la señora Lupin cuando se hubo marchado–. ¡No puedo cambiar la cerradura, como hacen los muggles! Sencillo y eficaz...

Una lechuza entró volando por el salón, cuando Remus y su madre hablaban acerca de cuándo pensaba el chico regresar a la escuela. La lechuza se detuvo al alcance de Remus, quien le desprendió el pergamino en el que estaba escrito, con letra apresurada: "Remus Lupin. Su casa".

–¿De quién? –preguntó la señora Lupin.

–No sé... –respondió Remus nervioso, abriendo el papel.

_Remus:_

_Soy Helen. Lo siento, pero tengo que ser concisa: debes marcharte de tu casa inmediatamente, porque he tenido un escalofrío al pensar en ti y he pensado que no corresponde que estés allí en este momento. Mis escalofríos son premonitorios, no te quepa duda._

_P.D.: Soñé que te ibas a tu casa, por eso lo sé..._

–¿De quién es? –se interesó de nuevo la señora Lupin.

–De... ¡Dumbledore! –mintió–. Me ha dicho que debería volver ya, que... como se acercan los exámenes y eso, que no debería estar tanto tiempo en casa, ¿entiendes?

–¡Ah! –una sombra de tristeza asomó por su rostro.

–Pero no te preocupes –siguió Remus, que se esforzaba por no plantearse el significado real que aquellas palabras de Helen podrían esconder–, ya mismo, como llegan las vacaciones, volveremos a vernos.

–Claro –sonrió ella melancólica–. Entonces, ¿te vas ya?

–¡Oh, sí! ¡De inmediato! –se apresuró a responder él.

–Pero ¿no te vas a despedir de tu padre? –preguntó ella.

–No, da igual –negó con la cabeza el chico–. A él le daría igual, ¿no? Espero verte pronto utilizando tu apellido de soltera... –rió–. Y si hace falta, ¡le solicitas asilo a Dumbledore!

La señora Lupin no dijo nada, tan sólo lo abrazó vehemente, como si con aquel abrazo quisiese corresponder a toda la gratitud que en aquel instante sentía.

–Al despacho de Dumbledore –pronunció Remus en el interior de la chimenea llena de verdes llamas que lo envolvían.

Y su madre desapareció, apareciendo ante sí la afilada cara del director de Hogwarts.

–¡Remus! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó–. Pensaba que te había dado permiso para un par de días... ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

–Me han pedido que regresase –explicó el chico con vaguedad mientras corría en dirección a la puerta–. Una pitonisa...

–Una vidente, querrás decir –lo corrigió Dumbledore–. ¿Quién?

–¡Tengo prisa! –y el chico salió corriendo, saltando los escalones de tres en tres hasta aterrizar justo al lado de la gárgola. Allí se detuvo un instante que aprovechó para pensar dónde estaría una Ravenclaw de tercer curso en aquel momento exacto, ya que él no se sabía su horario de memoria y sus conversaciones nunca se habían dirigido a las clases o la ubicación de la sala común de cada uno.

Echó a correr hacia el Gran Comedor, implorando que estuviese allí. Pero no estaba... Corrió por los terrenos aledaños del castillo, por las proximidades del lago, y tampoco... Entonces se le ocurrió, como si alguien que hubiese sentido su imperiosa preocupación por encontrarla se lo hubiese transmitido: Helen le había dicho que una vez a la semana tenía sesión del Club de Adivinación, y quizás aquella mañana no tuviesen clases y pudieran aprovecharla para el club.

No se equivocaba... Aunque le costó preguntar a tres estudiantes y un profesor para encontrar la clase de Adivinación. Al final, cuando llegó a la torre más alta del castillo, como hacía siempre, la trampilla de la escalera descendió hasta sus pies. Subió. Allí estaban las cuatro chicas reunidas. Helen gritaba:

–¡Eso no significa nada!

–Es la cuarta vez que te sacó la carta de la Muerte, querida –reponía la tibia voz de Sybill–. Es una lástima que tengamos que despedirte tan joven...

–La carta de la Muerte significa un cambio brusco, ¡no la muerte!, ¿entiendes? –vociferaba, y recogiendo sus cosas:– Mira, me voy de aquí. Aprovecharé este par de horas en hacer algo que realmente valga la pena –entonces se percató de su presencia–. ¡Remus! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has recibido mi carta?

–Sí... –jadeaba–. Por eso he venido...

–Salgamos y te lo explico todo –lanzó una cruel mirada hacia sus compañeras de Adivinación, pero después la relajó–. Volveré la semana que viene, ¿vale, Sybill? Pero que quede claro que no quiero que me intentes leer el futuro; para eso ya me valgo yo sola... –y una vez fuera–. Remus, yo... yo... ¡Yo estaba pensando en ti!, ¿sabes?, ¡y lo sentí!

–¿Sentiste el qué? –preguntó él inquieto.

–No sé si me entenderás... –dijo–. Era algo así como una molestia interior, miedo. ¡Necesitaba que volvieras al colegio!

–¿Tú lo necesitabas o es que para alguien era vital que estuviese en el colegio? –la espetó.

–¡No sé, Remus! –repuso ella–. Tan sólo era un escalofrío... Los sueños son mucho más complejos... y en el de tu casa... ¡No me gustó tu casa, Remus! –cuando él le preguntó que por qué, ella respondió:– Es fría y poco acogedora. No es un hogar... –y variando el tema de conversación–. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

Él asintió con desgana.

Cuando llegaron a la espaciosa sala con las cuatro mesas, se hubieron de separar puesto que cada uno tenía que sentarse a la mesa de su casa.

–¡Remus! –le llamó a gritos Sirius–. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿En la boca del lobo? –bromeó (Nota de autor: ¿Ironía? ¿Sospecha?).

Se sentó y les explicó brevemente cuanto había pasado, aunque no mencionó a Helen ni su extraña profecía, ya que todos, a excepción de Longbottom –y Peter, al parecer, por seguirles la corriente a James y Sirius–, la chica no le resultaba agradable. "Es una chica agradable", la defendía él.

–¿Y se van a separar tus padres? –preguntó Frank, quien ya había visto a Remus marcharse.

–No sé... –contestó Remus.

La comida fue poco apetitosa para Remus, a quien las palabras de Helen se le habían clavado en la mente y no se desprendían de allí.

Sin embargo, poco pudo pensar en ellas durante la tarde, pues tuvo que asistir a su clase de Aritmancia, que compartía con Severus, mientras sus otros amigos iban a Adivinación, o a Estudios Muggles, como en el caso de Frank. Después de esta clase, como ya no tenía más, acudió a la sala común de la torre Gryffindor, donde se dispuso a hacer las tareas bajo la agradable luz que entraba por la ventana. Unos chicos de quinto curso, algo más alejados, estaban muy nerviosos, pues dentro tan sólo de unos días comenzarían a examinarse para sus TIMOS.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a declinar y la luz fue perdiendo importancia y lugar, Remus, que se quedó absorto mirando por la ventana, pues su redacción de Pociones sobre las propiedades de la mandrágora en las pócimas mágicas lo estaba absorbiendo demasiado, lo vio volando, aunque en un principio no lo reconoció. Cuando se aproximó hasta la ventana en que se encontraba, ya pudo verlo con mayor claridad, y, con algo de sorpresa, vio que el fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, penetraba a la sala común en que se encontraba a través de la ventana abierta. Voló en círculos alrededor de la sala unos instantes y después, cayendo en picado, se posó ante la mesa que utilizaba Remus.

–¡Vaya! –exclamaban alucinados muchos–. ¿Es tuyo, Remus?

–Es un fénix, ¿verdad? –decía otro–. Es increíble que alguien lo utilice para llevar el correo.

Así era. En una de las patas el ave llevaba un trozo de pergamino, y Remus se lo desprendió con rapidez, leyéndolo voraz: "Ha sucedido algo. Tengo que hablar contigo. Inmediatamente. En mi despacho. Dumbledore."

Remus se quedó consternado. Las voces de sus compañeros, a su alrededor, se apagaron, se hicieron inaudibles; ya tan sólo se escuchaba a sí mismo, preguntándose una y otra vez qué sería. Acarició las plumas del fénix con dedos torpes, y éste, cantando alegre, desapareció en una explosión de rojizo humo viendo que había realizado correctamente su misión. Algunos chicos volvieron a levantar gritos de júbilo y admiración. Remus, inmediatamente, se levantó, volcando la silla, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas almacenándolas sin tino en su mochila. Salió corriendo al pasillo y desde allí se encaminó hacia el despacho del director.

–¿Adónde vas corriendo, eh, tú? –se encontró con el profesor MacGregor–. ¡Y a estas horas! ¿Adónde te crees que vas? –pero Remus lo ignoró y siguió corriendo–. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! –como Lupin siguiese corriendo–. ¡No, cien! –pero se perdió de vista, sin importarle mucho la rebaja de rubíes que a la mañana siguiente encontrarían sus compañeros en el reloj de arena.

Llegó ante la gárgola que guardaba el despacho de Dumbledore.

–¡Caramelos muggles de limón! –pronunció la contraseña jadeando y subió los escalones a la carrera hasta que se encontró ante la puerta del despacho, que no se preocupó en llamar y atravesó con rapidez.

–¿Sí, Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus exhausto.

Lupin observó en derredor de sí: una capa de viaje, la bolsa de los polvos flu sobre el escritorio, y el rostro del director cargado de una profunda melancolía...

–¿Qué ha pasado? –reiteró el chico.

–Esto... Remus... –empezó Dumbledore con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Sí? –lo instó el otro.

–Mira... Lo siento –dijo, evitando su mirada–. Tu madre ha muerto.

La mochila de Remus se descolgó de su hombro y cayó en el suelo del despacho, quebrándose de nuevo un bote de tinta. Remus, con el rostro inexpresivo, idiotizado, se sentó en la silla más próxima, mirando las llamas que ardían en la chimenea débilmente, pese a que era finales de mayo. Sabía que alrededor de él, los retratos de los directores lo observaban con curiosidad.

–Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? –dijo Remus por fin.

–Lo siento –dio Dumbledore por respuesta.

–¡No! –estalló Remus rompiendo a llorar. Dumbledore corrió hacia él y lo abrazó–. ¡No puede haber sido! No, Dumbledore... –lo miró con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas–. No...

–Es una triste noticia, lo sé –repuso Dumbledore, afligido–. Para todos... Llora cuanto quieras, es lo mejor.

En un buen rato no dijeron nada más, tan sólo se escucharon los gemidos y las silenciosas lágrimas de Remus, que se desprendían de sus pestañas con furia apaciguada.

–Lo sabía... –habló por fin el chico–. Mi madre me lo dijo. Me dijo que mi padre le había dicho que la mataría... ¡Lo mataré!

–¿Tu padre? –preguntó Dumbledore asombrado–. ¿Tu padre? –repitió–. ¡No, no! ¡No! –negaba impetuoso con el rostro–. No ha sido él...

–Entonces, ¿quiere decir que la han asesinado ciertamente? –preguntó Remus con el rostro compungido bañado en lágrimas.

–Sí, Remus –abrazándolo de nuevo–, pero no ha sido tu padre... Ha sido... ¡No! No creo que debas saberlo...

–¡Dímelo! –gritó, soltando la furia que en aquel momento encerraba en su interior contra el profesor.

–De acuerdo, pequeño –dijo serio–. Ha sido lord Voldemort.

–¿Quién? –se interesó Remus rechinando los dientes de rabia–. ¿Qué quería de mi madre?

–No lo sé, Remus... –respondió Dumbledore, agachando la cabeza–. ¿Recuerdas cuando hace dos años, en primero, viste la noticia del asesinato de Henry Castle, el ministro de Magia? Te dije que esos asesinatos los llevaban a cabo magos despiadados que querían originar una época de miedo y terror. Y el mago que los lidera, lord Voldemort, ya ha mostrado su cara al mundo... Quiere todo el poder que haya en el mundo, y se le teme, ¡todo el mundo tiene pánico! Hasta su propio nombre temen pronunciar, ¡y lo llaman Quien–ustedes–saben o Quien–no–debe–ser–nombrado hasta en el periódico! –exclamó Dumbledore con decepción–. ¡Voldemort! ¡Es lord Voldemort! –un escalofrío recorrió el contraído y tembloroso cuerpo de Remus; Dumbledore lo observó y se apaciguó–. Lo siento... –se disculpó.

–¿Por qué ha matado a mi madre? –repitió Remus sollozando.

–No me lo puedo imaginar... –respondió Dumbledore dándole la espalda y mirando a través de la ventana–. Hasta este momento tan sólo había atacado a miembros del Ministerio de Magia y personas... de quienes podía obtener algo para llevar a cabo sus planes. Sean cuales sean, los está cumpliendo, Remus... ¡Está creando un pequeño ejército! –explicó, apesadumbrado.

–Pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con mi madre? –insistió Remus obstinado.

–No lo sé... –repitió Dumbledore con lástima–. Voldemort la consideraría un estorbo... para sus planes. Es un mago sin escrúpulos, vengativo... Tan sólo tiene sed de poder, y créeme que hará lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo; incluso matar a personas inocentes... –se detuvo unos instantes–. ¡Vamos! Me acompañarás hasta tu casa. Iremos por la chimenea.

–Dumbledore... –sollozó de nuevo–. ¡Yo no quiero vivir sólo con mi padre! –volvieron a caerle lágrimas por el rostro.

–¡Ah, eso! –torció el rostro Dumbledore–. Tu padre... ¡Él ha desaparecido! No sabemos si está muerto, secuestrado o acaso ha podido huir.

Remus se dio cuenta de que la suerte que hubiera corrido su padre no le importaba tanto.

–¡Vamos! –lo volvió a espetar Dumbledore–. Los empleados del Ministerio ya habrán hecho desaparecer la marca tenebrosa, espero.

Y alargándole la bolsa, Remus cogió un pellizco de polvos flu. Cuando viajaba por la red de chimeneas, que la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas, suplicó que aquello fuera una pesadilla de la que pudiese despertar. Pero en el salón de su casa descubrió el cadáver de su madre y salió de sus estúpidas ensoñaciones. Se arrodilló junto a ella y, abrazándola, la bañó en lágrimas.


	6. Hogwarts: cuarta parte: un hombre lobo e...

CAPÍTULO VI (HOGWARTS: CUARTA PARTE – UN HOMBRE LOBO EN HOGWARTS)

Remus tomó el expreso de Hogwarts camino de la escuela, para cursar cuarto curso, después de haber pasado todo el verano con Dumbledore, quien lo había adoptado después de haber perdido a sus dos padres en una terrible noche con la que Remus soñaba a diario, siempre evocando el rostro de su madre, con la mandíbula despegada en un gesto de sorpresa y miedo. Eso es lo que debió sentir ella en el último instante: sorpresa y miedo...

–¿Has pasado buen verano? –le preguntó Helen cuando entró en su compartimento para saludarlo, bajo las miradas inquisitivas de James, Sirius y Peter–. ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó seria.

–¡Oh, sí! –respondió él con gravedad–. Y el verano ha sido formidable, no te quepa duda. Dumbledore ya era como mi padre...

–Me alegro... –sonrió ella satisfecha. Miró a los otros y añadió en voz baja:–, aunque tuve una visión de ti mientras estaba despierta, y vi que estabas bien. ¡Es la primera visión que he tenido despierta!

Remus la miró, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta.

–¿Me acompañas un momento al pasillo? –le dijo, mirando a los otros de reojo–. Quisiera comentarte una cosa... ¡a solas!

–¿Qué? –le inquirió ella cuando hubieron llegado.

–¿Tú podrías adivinar dónde está mi padre? –le soltó sin miramientos–. Es la única persona que me queda..., bueno, sin contar a Dumbledore.

–No creo, Remus –repuso ella con tristeza–. Ya lo sabes, nunca he tenido una visión a placer... Y no creo que pueda tenerla, al menos por el momento –agregó–. Aunque si averiguo algo, no te quepa duda, te lo diré corriendo. Bueno, te dejo –se despidió cordial–; tus amigos te están echando en falta, y yo creo que ya he dejado demasiado tiempo a Luna Tancbourine con Lovegood besuqueándose en mi compartimento... –sonrió–. Nos vemos –se alejó.

–¡Helen! –la llamó–. ¿Querrías venir conmigo a Hogsmeade en la próxima excursión?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella sonriente–. ¡Oh, por supuesto! –y se alejó resuelta.

Remus abrió la puerta de su compartimento y entró con sus amigos.

–¿Le has pedido que te acompañe al pueblo? –preguntó Sirius con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa–. ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

–¿Se nos ha oído? –preguntó Remus sorprendido.

–Bueno, eso último... –empezó Peter–. ¡Si no hubieras gritado...!

–Es una chica muy agradable, no entiendo cómo no os cae bien –comentó Remus–. Y sí, pienso ir con ella a Hogsmeade en la próxima excursión –afirmó con rotundidad–. Tú, Sirius, vas con quien te da la gana y nos dejas plantados cada dos por tres, y James se pasa todo el día detrás de Lily Evans –y dirigiéndose hacia éste–, ¡que a ver cuándo te das cuenta de que la chica pasa olímpicamente de ti! Por eso, siempre acabo yendo solo con Peter...

–Y ahora... ¿con quién voy yo? –preguntó éste preocupado.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

Tal sucedió. El 28 de octubre se programó la primera visita al pueblo cercano al castillo, y aunque Lupin había tenido innumerables conversaciones con Helen y, por tanto, innumerables ocasiones de hablar con ella acerca de lo que tenía pensado contarle en Hogsmeade, no lo hizo hasta ese día.

Se sentaron en Las Tres Escobas, aunque Helen, interiormente, esperaba un lugar más tranquilo y romántico. Por su parte, Remus eligió aquel bar siempre repleto de magos y brujas porque habría tal bullicio que nadie repararía en su conversación.

–Podría ser peor –musitaba por lo bajo la chica–. Todavía queda Cabeza de Puerco...

–¿Decías? –la interrumpió Lupin.

–¡Oh, no, nada! –se ruborizó ella–. Aunque el que sí me tenía que decir algo, eras tú, ¿me equivoco? Para algo me pedirías que viniese, ¿no?

–¡Oh, bueno, sí! –se ruborizó el chico también–. ¡Sentémonos! –le señaló una mesa vacía, y yendo hacia la barra pidió cerveza de mantequilla para ambos.

–¿Y? –lo incitó Helen.

–¿Tenemos que ir ya a saco? –preguntó Remus con las mejillas abrasándole.

–Bueno, tú eres el que quieres hablar... –sonrió ella.

–¡Vale, sí! –se arrellanó en la silla–. Mira, yo... Bueno, yo... ¡No sé cómo decirlo! Pero si seguro que ya has tenido que adivinarlo o soñar con ello –frunció el ceño.

–Te aseguro que no –musitó Helen seria.

–Pues... mira... que la cosa es que... ¡me gustas, Helen! Me gustas mucho.

La chica se ruborizó, y Remus también, para qué engañarnos, con lo que sus cabezas parecían dos adornos de navidad.

–¡Oh! ¿Sí? –dijo ella amilanada.

–Sí... –repuso Lupin tratando de encontrarse con su mirada.

–Vaya... –habló Helen–. No lo sabía... ¡Quiero decir que no lo había adivinado ni nada de eso!, ¿entiendes?

–Sí –musitó él con la voz apagada–. Bueno, ¿y qué respondes a eso?

–¡Que me parece perfecto que yo te guste! –bromeó–. Y que tú también me gustas... mucho.

Remus sonrió, feliz:

–¿Ah, sí? –insistió. La chica cabeceó afirmativamente–. Qué bien –exclamó sin saber qué decir–. Bueno, yo... –se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo–. Quería pedirte de salir.

–¿En serio? –repuso ella intentando no parecer demasiado contenta–. ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

El gesto de Remus se frunció de pronto:

–Tengo que confesarte algo... –comentó con calma.

–¡Ah, tu secreto! –sonrió Helen abiertamente–. Supongo que es tu secreto, vamos –se encogió de hombros con gracia; Remus no pudo menos que sonreír–. Por fin sabré toda tu intimidad –y se lo quedó mirando expectante.

–¡Ah! Pues... bueno... verás, es que... es complicado de explicar... ¡No sé cómo...! –se desinfló, agotado, exhausto... Estaba seguro de que ella saldría corriendo despavorida en cuanto se lo contase. Pensó en Dumbledore y en si éste consentiría que se lo contase a aquella chica, por mucho que a él ella le importase.

–¿Por qué te andas con tantos rodeos? –lo ayudó–. Si estás decidido a contármelo, me acabaré enterando antes o después... Cuanto antes acabes, antes te quitas ese peso de encima.

–¡Claro! –se alivió mentalmente Remus–. Pues, como iba... Mira, Helen, debo confesártelo, porque me sentiría mal si no...; si comenzases a salir conmigo y no supieses quién soy realmente.

–¿Y quién eres? –ella lo miró con ojos cálidos y penetrantes, cargados de pasión y amor. Acarició con la suya la mano de Remus y éste notó una sensación cálida y apaciguadora, que le envolvía como un bálsamo el corazón–. Dímelo.

–Soy un licántropo –bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

El silencio se hizo en aquella mesa, que no en la taberna, en la que el bullicio continuaba siendo ensordecedor.

–Un hombre lobo quieres decir, ¿no? –se interesó Helen con calma. Remus, confuso, asintió con la boca ligeramente abierta–. ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?... Bueno, aparte de esas dolorosas transformaciones una vez al mes... –Remus la inspeccionó estupefacto, creyendo que le tomaba el pelo tomándoselo de tan buen humor–. ¿Por qué me miras así, Remus? –preguntó ella con los ojos medio entornados–. ¿Esperabas que saliera corriendo o algo así? –y observando su reacción–. Sí, lo esperabas... Cuatro años ¡y no me conoces! Eres un licántropo ¿y qué?

Remus la chistó, pues lo había dicho demasiado alto, aunque por suerte nadie les prestaba tanta atención como para escucharlos por encima del ruido de la taberna.

–Bueno, soy un monstruo... –repuso Remus con los ojos tristes y grises.

–Sí, y yo soy una tipa rara que ve cómo atacan a la gente y después se los encuentran muertos en el granero, ¿sabes? –y mirándolo sonriente–. Nadie es perfecto, deberías saberlo.

–Pero, ¡no te has asustado ni nada! –exclamó él sorprendido.

–Creo que te has creado tu propia película, Remus –le agarró la mano por encima de la mesa de nuevo Helen–. Él único que está asustado de sí mismo eres tú, y asustado de lo que los demás pensarán si sabes lo que eres. ¿Por qué no te abres un poco más a los demás, Remus? Seguro que tus amigos ni siquiera lo saben... –Remus negó con la cabeza–. ¡Lo ves! Tú no querías ser un... eso –viendo que pasaba un camarero por su lado– igual que yo no quería profetizar cosas... ¡Si pudiéramos elegir...!

–Entonces ¿no me tienes miedo? –probó por última vez Remus.

–¡Ya te he dicho que no! –dijo ella riendo entre dientes–. Supongo que el sauce boxeador es un mecanismo de protección que el colegio ha adoptado para tus transformaciones, ¿me equivoco? –Remus asintió–. Mientras sigas tomando todas esas precauciones –añadió– yo no voy a ser la que me vaya a preocupar. ¡Eres una persona! ¿Acaso no puedes tener una vida como todos los demás?

Remus la miró, cada vez más impresionado.

–Gracias, Helen... –le dijo.

–No hay de qué –habló ella–. Aunque si eso era lo que querías oír, también era lo que yo tenía que decir.

Se levantaron para abandonar la taberna. Salieron cogidos de la mano y se besaron. Al cabo de un rato:

–¿De verdad no sabías que era un licántropo? Pudiste haberlo adivinado.

–No creas que no lo intenté –repuso–. A veces me aproximaba al sauce y me lo quedaba mirando, suplicando una visión para entender por qué saliste aquel día del túnel que hay bajo el árbol. Ahora ¿sabes qué? –le dijo ella fríamente–. Deberías contárselo a tus amigos antes de que empiecen a sospechar.

Tarde...

–Ya que no nos quiere decir adónde va –hablaba Sirius–, ¡tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros!

Le pegó un sorbo a su botella de cerveza con mantequilla.

–Quizá sea cierto que ahora visite a su abuela... –dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

–No, no puede ser... –repuso James, pegándole otro sorbo a su bebida–. Muere su madre y su padre se esfuma, y ahora, la misma semana que los visitaba a ellos, la emplea para visitar a su abuela... ¡No encaja! –concluyó.

–Sí... –lo contradijo Peter achicándose–. Si es la última persona que le queda de la familia...

–Entonces ¿por qué en verano le tenemos que mandar el correo a casa de Dumbledore en lugar de a casa de su abuela? –arguyó tenazmente Sirius; James le sonrió–. ¡Es una tapadera! Debe de serlo.

–Para mí que su abuela no existe –mencionó James.

–Entonces, quizás él no quiera que sepamos algo... –lo excusó Peter.

–¿El qué? –agitó los brazos con indignación e impaciencia Sirius–. ¡Somos sus amigos! ¿O es que no puede confiar en nosotros?

–Si es algo grave, se lo contará a Dumbledore, no a nosotros –supuso Peter.

–Mira, Peter... –lo miró James con los ojos fijos en él–. Veintiún días con nosotros, siete con su abuela, según dice. ¡Nunca falla! El año pasado apuntaba sus idas y venidas en el calendario. ¡Parece un reloj!

–Quizás a su abuela le pasó algo y... –intuyó Peter.

–¡Que no hay ninguna abuela! –gritó Sirius, enojado–. ¿A ver cuándo nos vamos enterando, Peter?

–Yo no creo que nos mienta... –susurró éste con la voz quebrada.

–Vamos a descubrirlo –asintió Sirius para sí–. Cuando se despida la próxima vez de nosotros, que según esas exactas cuentas quedan...

–Tres días –calculó James.

–¡Tres días! –asintió Sirius–. Cuando eso, nosotros iremos detrás y averiguaremos adónde se dirige.

–¡Nos apostaremos en los pasillos! –sugirió James.

–Yo lo seguiré... –apuntó Sirius–. Tú, Peter, estarás en el vestíbulo, esperando allí por ver si pasa por allí. Aunque si eso pasa, ¡tendrás que esconderte para que no te vea!, ¿entendido? –éste asintió–. James, tú lo esperarás en la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, escondido también, por si va para allá a utilizar su chimenea para viajar, ¿vale?

–Como quieras, Sirius –aceptó.

–No sería más fácil preguntarle... –se acobardó Peter.

–Nos volvería a mentir –arguyó James–. Seguiremos las indicaciones de Sirius, aunque si tú no quieres, puedes quedarte en el dormitorio.

Peter negó rotundo.

Durante los tres días consecutivos, pulieron ciertos detalles del plan confeccionado por Black. Estaban decididos a hacerlo cuando...

–Bueno, me voy otra vez... –llenando Remus una pequeña bolsa de viaje.

–A ver a tu abuela –respondió por él James con una pronunciada sonrisa.

–Sí, eso es –afirmó Remus aparentando calma.

–Le podrías decir a tu abuela –se atrevió Sirius– que nos preparase unos bollos...

–Bueno, tal vez... –sonrió falsamente Remus–. Aunque debo advertiros de que no es muy buena repostera. Si me acuerdo, se lo diré.

–Pero ¿lo de tu abuela es cierto? –preguntó Peter sin tapujos, tras de lo cual recibió un codazo subrepticio de Sirius en el costado.

–¡Cómo te atreves! –lo reprendió Remus sin aliento–. Mira, me voy ya... –y bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

–¡A sus puestos! ¡Rápido! –los espetó Sirius–. ¡Peter, tienes que ir volando si quieres llegar a tiempo! ¡Vamos, corramos! ¡Yo iré detrás de él! ¡Suerte!

Siguieron lo planeado. Sirius, a una prudente distancia, observaba el camino que Remus tomaba. Se sorprendió cuando éste no descendió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, cosa que parecía la más obvia. Remus se detuvo de pronto y Sirius se escondió detrás de una esquina, fuera de su vista. ¡Llamaba a la puerta de la enfermería!

–Ya estoy listo –escuchó que le decía a la señora Pomfrey.

–¿Ah, sí, querido? –la señora Pomfrey siempre adoptaba aquel dulce y suave tomo cuando hablaba con Lupin instantes antes de que éste se transformase, y más desde el momento en que se enteró que Remus había perdido a sus padres en la misma noche por un estúpido golpe de destino–. Deja tus cosas aquí, guapo, y te acompañaré en un santiamén...

¿Acompañarlo adónde?, se preguntaba Sirius. ¿Adónde? Pero no tuvo tiempo de imaginar en su cabeza ridículas hipótesis que fuesen aún menos improbables que la que en realidad era. La señora Pomfrey lo invitó a pasar y en un segundo reaparecieron en el corredor, vestido su amigo con un estúpido batín de enfermo.

–¿Es que está herido? –se preguntó Sirius en voz alta–. No entiendo...

Pero abandonó sus simples elucubraciones y se lanzó a la persecución de su amigo y la recién incorporada acompañante, la enfermera de la escuela. Siguieron el camino que, según parecía, los llevaría a la puerta de acceso, ¡al vestíbulo!, donde estaba Peter; así podría pedirle a éste que fuera a todo correr a recoger a James para que los tres, ya juntos, pudiesen ver a dónde se dirigían.

Remus y la enfermera, quien tenía su mano puesta en su hombro para guiarlo maternalmente, comenzaban a descender los escalones externos del castillo, que daban al jardín del colegio, ya no sólo seguidos por los mordaces ojos de Sirius, sino también por los de Peter, que los observaba escondido detrás de una armadura.

Sirius le dio a su amigo, sin levantar mucho la voz para que no pudieran oírlo, instrucciones de que fuese a buscar a James enseguida, cosa que Peter se apresuró a obedecer sin rechistar.

–Sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto... –musitó sonriendo para sí Sirius.

Escondido detrás de la puerta del castillo, observó cómo avanzaban a paso lento, pero decidido, por los terrenos del castillo. En eso, fatigados por la intensa carrera, llegó Peter con James.

–¡Estábamos en lo cierto! –le señaló las dos figuras que andaban próximos a la linde del bosque sendero mientras el sol se ponía por las colinas.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –inquirió Peter asustado.

–¿Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí? ¡Pues seguidlos! –les ordenó Sirius–. ¡Vamos!, y sin hacer ruido.

Tal obraron, realizando el mismo camino que la señora Pomfrey y Remus.

–Me parece increíble que Remus nos estuviese mintiendo todo este tiempo –comentó James–. ¡Increíble!

–Ya le pediremos explicaciones –saltó Sirius gallito.

Entonces se dieron cuenta...

–¡Van para el sauce boxeador! –la voz de Peter denotaba pánico.

–¿Qué se proponen? –añadió Sirius, mirando a James con desconfianza.

Pero sus preguntas quedaron ahogadas por un gemido de sorpresa al ver que las ramas del árbol se habían detenido por alguna cosa que había hecho la señora Pomfrey, quien se había despegado un momento de Remus. Vieron que ésta le susurraba unas palabras al oído y después le señalaba algo en el suelo. Y de pronto, sin más, Remus había desaparecido.

–¿Dónde se ha metido? –se preguntó James con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión–. ¿Dónde está?

–¿Qué ha pasado? –decía atónito Sirius, mientras Pettigrew lloraba de la impresión causada.

La señora Pomfrey se alejó del sauce boxeador, sin dirigir la mirada hacia donde ellos estaban escondidos. Sirius, sin pensarlo, salió corriendo y se interpuso en su camino.

–¿Qué ha hecho con nuestro amigo? –le inquirió–. ¡Lo hemos visto!

La enfermera se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada por la aparición inesperada del chico y por la revelación que éste le había hecho.

–¿Qué... qué has dicho? –preguntó ella, a su vez, atónita.

–¡Que dónde está nuestro amigo! –repitió Sirius, gritando, y en ese instante surgieron también Peter y James.

–¡Esto es inconcebible! –gritó–. ¿Acaso nos habéis seguido? –ellos asintieron, con las quijadas apretadas por la rabia–. ¡Seguidme entonces ahora a mí! Os llevaré de inmediato a ver al señor director –y presidió la comitiva que se dirigía, a paso firme, a su despacho–. Espero que os practique el conjuro desmemorizante, niños entrometidos –apuntándolos con un largo dedo índice amenazador–. ¡Siguiéndonos, dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza! –y deteniéndose ante la gárgola que separaba el despacho de Dumbledore del resto del castillo–. ¡Turulate de chocolate! –y la gárgola se desplazó–. ¡Seguidme! –les imperó. Abrió la puerta tras dar tres aldabonazos con el grifo y carraspeando fuertemente hizo una reverencia al director, que la observaba sonriente desde detrás de su escritorio–. Señor director, estos tres alumnos nos han seguido al señor Lupin y a mí y han averiguado lo que con tanto celo se proponía usted ocultar a todo el mundo –apretando los labios con firmeza, remató:– ¿Me ha entendido?

–Estupendamente, señora Pomfrey –dijo–. Y si eso es todo, creo que puede volver a su puesto; sus enfermos la necesitan. Ya hablo yo con los alumnos.

Y la enfermera salió del despacho lanzando una mirada frenética a los tres Gryffindors.

–Supongo que querréis sentaros, ¿no? –preguntó Dumbledore, pero ninguno dijo nada. Éste levantó la varita y apareció una silla, pues dos no eran suficientes–. Podéis hacerlo. ¡Oh, vamos, vamos! No seáis tan remilgados como vuestro amigo Remus de entrar en mi despacho... –y mirándolos escudriñador–. ¿Acaso veis que esté enfadado? –se levantó de su asiento y paseó por entre los tres estudiantes cuando ellos se hubieron sentado–. Lo que ha pasado hoy es algo que le llevaba previniendo al señor Lupin desde hace algún tiempo, pero su testarudez... o mejor dicho, ¡su miedo!, le ha impedido ser franco con vosotros. Tengo entendido que cada tres semanas os dice que va a hacer una larga visita y se ausenta del colegio otra semana entera. Bueno, de las ausencias se ha dado cuenta todo el mundo, me temo... ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿No querríais que lo sustituyera tomándome la poción multijugos? –les sonrió–. Aunque bien pensado...

–Nosotros no queríamos seguirlo... –se disculpó Peter con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡No esté asustado, señor Pettigrew! –le sonrió Dumbledore–. Y entre vosotros y yo: ¡me alegra que lo hayáis seguido! Quizás yo tenga un mejor concepto de vosotros que el mismo Remus, pero a él no se le pueda culpar de nada –la noche comenzaba a reinar en la ventana de Dumbledore–. Lo conozco desde que tiene cuatro años, y siempre ha sido tímido y retraído. ¡Por culpa de su padre! Nunca lo dejó salir a la calle ni jugar con nadie. Le tenía miedo...

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó Sirius, atrevido.

–¡Oh! –se sobresaltó Dumbledore, hurgando en su colección de chismes plateados–. También conozco al señor Lupin desde hace mucho tiempo, y, francamente, es la última persona a la que yo le dejaría a alguien querido –explicó–. Pero eso no viene al caso, ¿cierto? Veamos... Tendré que empezar por el principio, ¿me equivoco? Aunque también debemos considerar el hecho de que Remus deba tener la oportunidad de explicároslo todo en persona –James y Sirius contrajeron sus rostros con decepción–. Aunque, ¡bueno!, si yo puedo ahorrarle ese mal trago –añadió–, ¡qué demonios!

»Todo empezó la noche en que, hace de esto diez años, Remus, descuidadamente, salió de su casa y recibió algo que no esperaba ni le habría deseado a su peor enemigo. Conociendo como conocía yo a su padre, Julius Lupin, me dirigí al pequeño Remus y les presté toda mi ayuda; Remus la necesitaba, no os quepa duda. Temían que no pudiese venir ni a estudiar a Hogwarts. Entonces yo me presté a ayudarlos, y así fue como conocí al pequeño Lupin. Pasaba en mi casa parte del verano y nos conocimos mutuamente a la perfección, dándome así cuenta de que él, en sus cabales, no le haría daño a nadie. Pero su padre le temía...

»Finalmente, hace tres años, conseguí que Remus fuese admitido en Hogwarts, y no creáis que fue una hazaña de fácil consecución; todavía hay profesores que no aceptan su ingreso, como el profesor MacGregor, me temo, personas en que la tolerancia brilla por su ausencia.

–Pero ¿por qué no quieren?

–Todo a su tiempo, Black –lo apaciguó Dumbledore–. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué es tan meticuloso Remus en sus viajes: siete días fueras y tres semanas con nosotros? ¿No os extrañó que lo que más miedo le diese a Lupin fuese un disco redondo y blanquecino? –los chicos se miraron entre sí–. La profesora Paige Hallywell me contó su clase con el boggart de finales del año pasado. Por cierto, Peter: espero que hayas cambiado de concepto y que ya no sea yo lo que más miedo te da del mundo –Peter balbuceó unas palabras inaudibles–. Cuando me lo contó la señorita Hallywell me reí mucho, te lo aseguro –y volviéndose a poner grave–. ¿No os extraña, entonces?

–Sí –tomó la palabra James–, pero no sabemos qué tiene que ver.

–Yo fui quien le pedí al señor Lupin que os contase que iba a visitar a su madre, y como ésta murió, por desgracia, el año pasado, y su padre desapareció, le rogué que os dijera que las visitas la hacía a su abuela, aunque ésta lleva siete años muerta y enterrada –los taladró con la mirada el anciano director–; también sé que habéis visto lo del sauce boxeador, y debo decir que yo mismo lo ordené plantar el año de vuestro ingreso para Remus. Como podéis ver, yo soy quien debe dar las explicaciones, no Remus, ya que, al fin y al cabo, él actuaba por mandato mío; aunque para seguridad vuestra.

–¿Nuestra? –se señaló Sirius.

–Sí, y de todo el colegio –repuso calmadamente Dumbledore–. Y ha llegado el momento de las explicaciones... –tomó aire con gesto exagerado–. En lo que se convertía el boggart de Lupin podéis verlo ahora mismo también –y les señaló la ventana–: la luna, o he de apuntar, mejor dicho, la luna llena. Cuando aparece, Remus os olvida a vosotros, sus amigos, a sus padres, a mí, a sí mismo...

–No puede ser... –susurró Sirius negando con la cabeza.

–Sí es, señor Black –apuntó el profesor–. Con cuatro años, acontecimiento desavenido, Remus se escapó de su casa mientras un hombre lobo la rondaba –Pettigrew ahogó un grito–, y fue mordido –hizo una pausa para que aquellas palabras mellaran en los tres chicos–. Desde hace diez años, cada vez que sale la luna llena por el horizonte, Remus se transforma en un peligroso licántropo, y por eso lo tengo apartado en el túnel secreto que se esconde bajo el sauce boxeador, a fin de que pueda seguir estudiando en el colegio sin que nadie corra el más mínimo riesgo.

–¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo Remus? –preguntó James moviendo la cabeza con lentitud de un lado a otro.

–Por miedo, claramente –explicó Dumbledore–. Su padre siempre le había dicho que ser un licántropo era la cosa más horrible que le había pasado nunca y que debía guardarse su "anormalidad", como él, insultantemente, hacía llamar a sus transformaciones, en su interior para que nadie lo supiese. Remus siempre ha considerado que todo el mundo piensa como su padre, a pesar de que yo le he intentado hacer entender que eso no es así. Espero que, ahora que vosotros lo sabéis, me ayudéis en esa tarea. Espero que no estéis asustados. Espero que entendáis que Remus sigue siendo el mismo, sigue siendo una persona...

–Claro, profesor –asintió Sirius vehemente.

Dumbledore los instó a todos con las miradas, y James sonrió tibiamente mientras que Peter asintió con la cabeza entre lágrimas.

–Espero que no se enfade mucho conmigo por habéroslo dicho, pero era mi deber... –repuso Dumbledore–. Ahora podéis marcharos a vuestros dormitorios. Es tarde. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, señor director –se despidió con un gesto de mano James, haciendo los otros lo mismo.

–Cuidad de Remus –añadió Dumbledore cuando ya atravesaban la puerta–, y yo cuidaré de vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Ninguno entendió el significado de aquellas palabras, pero los tres asintieron con firmeza.

Aunque muchos comentarios de incredulidad y de sorpresa siguieron a las palabras dadas por Dumbledore aquella noche en el dormitorio y en los pasillos, cuando los tres se encontraban a solas, cada vez comprendían más que tenían que demostrar a su amigo que aquello no era vital, y que ellos seguían allí para apoyarlo. Lo esperaron en su dormitorio cuando Remus regresó, con su bolsa de viaje que le tenía que haber devuelto la señora Pomfrey.

–Hola, chicos –saludó Remus sin efusividad–. Ya estoy aquí.

–Me alegro –le sonrió Sirius–. ¿Te has acordado de pedirle los bollos a tu abuela? –preguntó.

–¡Oh! –Remus se dio un golpe en la frente–. ¡Se me ha olvidado!

–Remus, no te esfuerces –le sugirió James–. Sabemos lo qué eres.

–Sabemos por qué nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo... –añadió Sirius.

–Te seguimos y Dumbledore nos lo contó –remató Peter.


	7. Hogwarts: quinta parte: animagos

CAPÍTULO VII (HOGWARTS: QUINTA PARTE – ANIMAGOS)

Sirius se levantó de la silla y bajo la mirada inquisidora de la bibliotecaria, que lo miraba por encima del libro que tenía en sus manos hojeando, soltó un libro en el estante y cogió otro.

–_Transformaciones avanzadas_ –leyó–. Puede servir.

Y se lo llevó a la mesa en que estaban sentados James y Peter. Tenían otros cuantos volúmenes más: _Transformaciones humanas: apunta con la varita y dispara_, _Si quiero ser animago y no lo consigo_ o _Me transformo en lo que me da la gana porque tengo empeño_.

La profesora McGonagall, quien había bajado a acompañar a un alumno de sexto a recoger unos libros de la Sección Prohibida, se los quedó mirando sobrecogida, y en un profundo tono de emoción dijo:

–Seguid esforzándoos así, y el año que viene os llevaréis un TIMO en Transformaciones y mi aplauso.

Y se marchó.

–Eso es si lo conseguimos –repuso Peter poco convencido–. Porque esto no podía ser más complicado...

–Lee y calla –lo regañó James–. Si no te concentras en los libros que te tocan, ¡no haces nada!

–¿Y si hacemos un descanso? –propuso el pequeño Peter.

–¡Eh! ¡Ahí viene Remus! –señaló Sirius a éste y agitó un brazo en alto para que éste pudiera verlos.

Se sentó a su lado, abrió el libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel cuarto, y se puso a estudiar. A los cinco minutos levantó la vista del grueso volumen y contempló absorto lo que hacían sus compañeros. Entonces dijo, bajando la voz para que sólo ellos pudieran oírlo:

–No me digáis que os estáis tomando en serio eso de convertiros en animagos –resopló–. ¡Creí que hablabais en broma!

–Pues no, ya ves –repuso Sirius mostrándole todos los libros.

–Ya que un licántropo sólo ataca a las personas –explicó James–, no puede hacerle nada a los animales.

–¿Lo entiendes? –preguntó Sirius.

–Aunque yo lo sigo viendo un poco arriesgado –agregó tembloroso Peter.

–Eso debe de ser muy complicado –añadió Remus sin reproches–. No daremos las transformaciones humanas hasta sexto, y hasta en ese curso debe de ser complicado...

–Por intentarlo no pasa nada –se encogió de hombros James.

–¡Mira! En aquella mesa está Helen, te está llamando –le señaló Sirius a Remus–. Vete a besuquearte con ella y nos dejas aquí practicando. Ya cuando me veas convertido en oso pensarás otra cosa.

–Pues yo he pensado en un león –apuntó James–, como el animal de Gryffindor. ¿Y tú, Peter?

Éste no sabía qué decir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus bajó las escaleras que llevaban hasta las mazmorras, inconsciente de que aquél no era como un día cualquiera en la clase de Pociones. Se sentó al fondo, como acostumbraba, respaldado en la pared, esperando ver aparecer al señor MacGregor de un momento a otro, con su rostro cargado de furia y sus nudillos crispándose por el odio hacia Remus.

Pero se equivocó, la única que apareció fue la profesora McGonagall, quien les comunicó:

–Callaos todos, no pienso repetir esto dos veces –dijo con voz enérgica–. El señor MacGregor abandonó su puesto como profesor de esta escuela ayer y se ha marchado.

–¿Adónde ha ido? –preguntó un chico de Slytherin.

–¡Cállese, Severus! –lo reprendió–. Eso no es de su incumbencia.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿lo has oído? –se volvió Sirius, que estaba delante de él.

–Así pues, sintiéndolo mucho, debo comunicaros que no tenéis profesor de Pociones mágicas, cosa que va en detrimento de vosotros –añadió viendo cómo Sirius y James se ponían a reír de alegría–. No obstante, el director, el profesor Dumbledore, está haciendo un sinfín de gestiones para encontrar en el menor tiempo posible una persona competente para el cargo. Hasta ese momento, yo me quedaré con vosotros, vigilándoos, mientras os ponéis a estudiar otra cosa. ¡Vamos!

Remus sacó su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y se puso a repasar.

–¡Guarde esa varita, señor Longbottom! –lo regañó la profesora McGonagall–. No querrá sacarle un ojo a alguien con ella, ¿verdad?

Las clases de Pociones pasaron así dos semanas más, sin que apareciese un profesor que sustituyese al fin a MacGregor. Cuando finalmente un día apareció una persona que no fuese la profesora McGonagall, éste distaba mucho en apariencia del anterior profesor de Pociones. Era alto, atractivo, joven, con una sonrisa clara y brillante en su rostro. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos claros, y sus ademanes eran sencillos y suaves. Vestía una túnica azul celeste.

–¡Buenos días a todos! –dijo–. Soy el señor Small, al parecer vuestro nuevo profesor de Pociones y... ¡Oh, qué poca luz hay aquí!, ¿no? –y haciendo una floritura con su varita aparecieron, por arte de magia, muchas velas que flotaban en el techo de la mazmorra–. ¿No hay más clases para impartir la asignatura? Bueno, ya hablaré más tarde con Dumbledore... Bien, como iba diciendo, yo seré vuestro nuevo profesor de Pociones mágicas, y debo decir que el señor MacGregor me ha puesto el listón bien alto; aunque ya veremos lo que se puede hacer... Por otro lado, las observaciones que el señor MacGregor tenía en la ficha de cada uno de vosotros no son muy explícitas, aunque hay que decir que ese hombre tiene un especial talento para no repetir dos veces un mismo insulto –rió–. ¡Bien! Quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Vamos a realizar una poción desvanecedora, ¡vamos, vamos! –empezó a contar señalando con la varita–. Oh, vaya, somos impares. No pasa nada –sonrió–. ¡Tú, el chico del fondo! ¿Por qué no te mueves? –y consultando la lista de alumnos–. Tú debes de ser Remus J. Lupin, ¿me equivoco? –Lupin negó con la cabeza–. Bien, yo me pondré contigo, si te parece.

Finalmente Remus no se movió. Instaló allí su caldero y el señor Small se puso a su lado, haciéndole indicaciones constantemente.

–Bueno, no está tan mal... –dijo con rostro grave–. El profesor MacGregor decía que no eras capaz de discernir un caldero de una varita, pero creo que eso no es cierto. Él te obligaba a quedarte en el fondo del aula, ¿verdad? –preguntó, y Remus asintió, circunspecto también–. Ya me ha comentado el director de las cosas especiales que hay contigo –susurró–, y de lo poco amable que MacGregor era contigo. ¿Por eso estás tan atrasado en Pociones? –Remus volvió a asentir–. Ya poco se puede hacer –sonrió pronunciadamente–. ¡Le tienes un coraje a esta asignatura que da miedo! Pero tendrás que superar los TIMOS del año que viene, ¿no te parece?, y para eso te hace falta un buen conocimiento de la materia. No me gusta tener alumnos verdes en mi clase –repuso tras una pausa–. ¿Tienes alguna tarde libre para repasar el contenido de años anteriores? Yo podría ayudarte.

Acordaron finalmente que los miércoles por la tarde Remus iría al despacho del señor Small con su caldero bajo el brazo y que se pondrían a trabajar con los ingredientes para que éste pudiese realizar, al menos, las pócimas de primero y segundo curso con éxito.

Como Remus se marchaba y Frank pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con Alice, los tres restantes aprovechaban esos momentos para practicar Transformaciones en su cuarto. Blandiendo su varita, lanzaban rayos por doquier, transformando todos los objetos posibles.

–Ya somos unos ases transformando objetos corrientes –comentó Sirius.

–Habla por ti... –señaló James a Peter, que había convertido una silla en perro y éste le estaba mordiendo el tobillo.

–La profesora McGonagall está muy contenta con nosotros dos, ¿no te parece? –añadió Sirius petulante.

–Como para no estarlo –mencionó James mientras levantaba la varita y el perro se esfumaba en una explosión de humo, regresando la silla.

–¡A mí no me sale! –se quejó Peter.

–¿En qué querías transformar la silla? –le preguntó James.

–En gato... –contestó.

Sirius y James se miraron con sorna.

–Sigue practicando por tu cuenta, Pet –le repuso Sirius–. Quedan cuatro meses para que se acabe el curso y aún no hemos empezado con las transformaciones humanas.

–Quizá pudiéramos utilizarlo a él de cobaya –sugirió James–. Ya que para la magia no sirve mucho...

–¡No! –gritó Peter lloriqueando.

–Bueno, aquí he traído unos cuantos libros –les señaló Sirius un montón que había sobre su cama–. Podemos empezar a practicar. Aunque sugiero que lo hagamos por turnos, para que uno se quede vigilando, y si así pasa algo y hay un accidente, que pueda cogerlo y llevárselo para la enfermería, ¿os parece? –Claro que les parecía. Era la única idea excelente que había tenido en mucho tiempo–. Peter, empieza tú a vigilarnos a James y a mí –le ordenó–. Como de todas formas tienes que seguir practicando los hechizos comunes... –sonrió.

James apuntó a Sirius con su varita, observando en el libro un conjuro que decía cómo transformar a una persona en árbol. Pronunció con voz clara el conjuro y un rayo de luz morada salió de su varita, golpeando contra su amigo. Inmediatamente a éste comenzaron a surgirle hojas de las orejas y sus brazos estaban tiesos como una rama.

–¡Total! –silbó Sirius–. Para ser la primera vez, ¡ha sido increíble! Déjame probar a mí.

James agitó la varita y los efectos del encantamiento desaparecieron. Comprobó también él el libro, y realizando el conjuro a imitación de James a éste le comenzó a crecer la nariz más y más.

–¡Esto no es! –se burló James–. ¡Soy Pinocho...!

–Tu nariz ahora es una rama –le indicó Sirius–. No ves que tiene hojas...

–¡Ah, sí! –repuso James, sonriente.

Entonces un rayo cegador iluminó la habitación y la silla de Peter, tras una explosión de humo blanco que soltó cenizas para todos lados, se convirtió en un gato que tenía cola de perro.

–Vas mejorando... –sonrió Sirius, dándole palmaditas en la espalda; y mirando su reloj–. Ya mismo vendrá Remus. Debemos dejarlo.

–¡Oh! –se lamentó James–. Ahora, que acabamos de empezar las transformaciones humanas...

Como Sirius también tenía ganas de seguir practicando, salieron corriendo de la torre de Gryffindor, antes de toparse con Lupin y tener que darle cualquier tipo de explicaciones. Pettigrew corría detrás de ellos dos, portando él solo todos los libros. Finalmente encontraron un aula vacía y la emplearon.

Estuvieron allí toda la tarde, practicando y encantando objetos y a sí mismos, hasta que llegó Peeves y les lanzó libros de las estanterías, mientras reía socarronamente. Uno le dio a Peter en todo el ojo. Sirius, enfadado por aquella intromisión, apuntó hacia el poltergeist su varita y le lanzó un rayo de luz que le dio de lleno. Peeves quedó convertido en una pelota de goma.

–¡Vaya! –se quedó alucinado Sirius–. Como él es más pequeño me ha salido...

–¡Vámonos! –les espetó James–. Pronto volverá a ser normal e irá corriendo a avisar a Filch.

–Como si lo fuera a creer... –rió Sirius.

–Ante la idea de capturar a unos alumnos infringiendo normas –le dijo James–, ¡Filch le haría caso hasta a una mosca que pasara volando!

Y salieron corriendo.

Durante el resto del curso siguieron practicando mucho, y Peter consiguió por fin soltura con los encantamientos para transformar objetos. También pudo encantar animales, y pronto tuvo el reconocimiento para probar suerte con James y Sirius, aunque éstos estaban asustados de que Peter tuviese que probar con ellos.

–¿Y si secuestramos a Snape? –sugirió en una ocasión Sirius.

Cuando abandonaron la escuela para regresar a sus casas, el último día practicaron muchísimo, pues sabían que en todo el verano no podrían utilizar de nuevo la magia, y hasta septiembre habrían de conformarse con leer aburridos manuales en los que se explicaban cosas que luego no servían mucho a la hora de blandir la varita.

–¡Nos vemos el año que viene! –se despidió James en la estación de trenes de Londres.

–¡Adiós, chicos! –se despidió Peter.

Remus no iba con ellos, evidentemente. Ya no tomaba el tren, se quedaba con Dumbledore y utilizaba la chimenea de su despacho para viajar con él y llegar más rápido.

Los elfos domésticos se afanaron mucho aquel estío para que todo estuviese de nuevo reluciente el próximo curso, y cuando llegaron de nuevo los estudiantes, después de recibir un apetitoso banquete el primer día, James, Sirius y Peter resolvieron retomar sus clases donde las habían abandonado para conseguir transformarse aquel año.

El descanso estival les había venido bastante bien, porque al regreso estaban mucho más relajados y en un par de días, a excepción del pobre Peter, los restantes consiguieron transformar al otro en un árbol andante, y en otras muchas cosas más que se propusieron.

Tal día, cuando Peter estaba de espaldas, recogiendo su varita que se le había caído al suelo, pues James, bromeando, le había lanzado el _expelliarmus_, Sirius apuntó hacia él su varita y lo transformó en un cerdo.

–¡Genial! –exclamó James–. Eso ha sido una pasada.

–¿A que sí? –recalcó Sirius–. Si ya he podido convertir a alguien en un marrano, ya mismo estaré listo para practicar conmigo mismo –agitó de nuevo su varita sobre el cerdo, que pataleaba furioso, y volvió a convertirse en su amigo–. ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, James?

–¡No! –gritó Peter, llorando–. ¡Yo no soy Snape para que bromeéis conmigo todo lo que queráis!

Pero ninguno lo escuchó y James lo apuntó con su varita y donde antes hubo boca ahora había hocico, y el cerdo volvió a aparecer en todo su esplendor, rosado y gordito.

Cuando los dos amigos dejaron de reírse y James pudo realizar el contrahechizo que hizo regresar a Peter a su forma habitual, éste lloriqueando, salió corriendo del aula gimoteando:

–¡Estoy harto de vosotros! ¡Os odio!

Pero al cabo de un par de días se le pasó el enfado y regresó a las prácticas de Transformaciones.

Durante una cena en la que Remus estaba enfrascado en una animada conversación con Frank mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Helen, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, quien le devolvía las miradas sonriente:

–Realizar los hechizos contra uno mismo es más difícil –comentó Sirius–. Hoy sólo he conseguido que me salga pelo por todo el cuerpo –se rascó el pecho–. ¡Y aún no se me ha ido del todo! Parezco un hombre lobo...

James y Peter rieron largamente.

A continuación, Sirius, con expresión galante, se volvió hacia un par de chicas que pasaban por detrás de él en ese momento, James se levantó del banco e interrumpió la conversación de Lily con otra compañera suya.

–¡Hola, Lily! –la saludó.

–¿Qué quieres, Potter? –fue el único saludo de la chica.

–Quería saber qué tenías pensado hacer el próximo fin de semana –dijo con voz melosa.

–Lárgate, Potter –lo espetó Lily.

Mientras tanto, triste, Peter se quedó mirando su plato de gachas de avena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Oh, claro, señor Lupin! Siéntese –lo invitó a pasar a su despacho la profesora McGonagall–. Bien –dijo mientras consultaba unos pergaminos–, ¡aquí está!, Remus J. Lupin... Bueno, antes de nada –se interrumpió–, como jefa de tu casa quería preguntarte si todo va bien; ya entiendes, si tienes algún problema con tus transformaciones o algo así.

–No, nada –negó Remus.

–Me alegro –sonrió la profesora–, aunque si lo llegas a tener algún día, no lo dudes: ya sabes dónde está mi despacho –le sonrió más pronunciadamente–. Y ahora, ¡a lo que íbamos! A ver... Bueno, tú me dirás...

–¿El qué? –preguntó Remus.

–¡Oh, vamos, Lupin! –comentó McGonagall un poco exasperada–. ¿Pues qué va a ser? ¿Cómo quieres que te oriente si no me dices lo que quieres ser de mayor?

–Oh, claro –dijo Remus–. Me gustaría ser sanador, pero...

–¿Sanador? –confirmó la profesora McGonagall y Remus asintió–. Es complicado, ¿lo sabes?

–Oh, sí –asintió Remus con fuerza–, he dicho que me gustaría pero...

–Me agrada que sea consciente de sus limitaciones, Lupin –lo interrumpió McGonagall–. No es un mal estudiante, en absoluto, pero las notas que se exigen para la carrera de sanador no están a las manos de cualquiera, lamento decirle. ¿No habría ninguna otra cosa por ahí que le gustase también? –lo sonrió inquisitiva.

–Bueno, sí... –dudó Remus.

–¿Qué? –lo instó la profesora.

–Estaría bien auror –explicó Remus–. Sí...

–¿Auror? –confirmó McGonagall–. ¡Oh, estupendo! –hizo palmas insonoras–; es una carrera que le habría gustado a tu padre... –pero se interrumpió porque creyó que no debía mencionar a sus padres–. Bueno, las notas para auror no son tan exigentes como para sanador, pero aún así deber ser muy bueno, ¿comprendes? –Lupin asintió–. No obstante, la señorita Hallywell me ha dicho que eres un excelente alumno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que te esfuerzas mucho. Me alegro de oír eso... –le sonrió, y volviendo a mirar el pergamino–. Pero tus notas no soy muy notables en Pociones, me temo. El señor Dumbledore ya me explicó a la ida de MacGregor de los aspectos especiales a tener en cuenta contigo en relación a esa asignatura; no obstante, si te esfuerzas en esa prueba en el TIMO y consigues un Aceptable, el profesor Small me ha prometido que te cogerá en su clase –Remus sonrió, halagado–; me ha dicho que te esfuerzas mucho, y que eso le basta –volvió a mirar el pergamino–. Por lo demás, Lupin, debo decir que todo es correcto, y que no creo que haya problemas para que llegues a cursar la carrera de auror. Aun así, te pediría que fueses extremadamente cauto...

Pero se interrumpió. Una explosión en el pasillo hizo que ahogase un grito:

–¡Santa Rowling del cielo! –exclamó beata–. Estos niños son más gamberros cada año que pasa. Una ve cada cosa, señor Lupin...

Pero la explosión se repitió y un haz de luz verde se reflejó en el cristal translúcido del despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones. McGonagall, blandiendo la varita, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho:

–Espero que no sean tus amigos Potter y Black, Lupin –dijo–. ¡Menuda cruz le ha caído a Gryffindor!

Giró el picaporte, y la profesora McGonagall se llevó una mano a la boca, impresionada. Remus vio cómo dos magos enmascarados y vestidos con túnicas negras lanzaban rayos a diestro y siniestro chocando algunos contra los alumnos que salían en aquellos momentos de las aulas próximas.

El señor Small vino corriendo, y cuando llegó, quedando impresionado, tomó aliento y blandió su varita, como la profesora McGonagall, aunque él, a diferencia que ella, tenía aliento para pronunciar algún maleficio:

–¡Impedimenta! –conjuró.

Pero el mago de la túnica negra evitó el rayo a tiempo, blandiendo hacia el profesor su varita y lanzando un terrible:

–¡Crucio!

El profesor Small cayó en tierra convulsionándose a causa del dolor. Remus estuvo tentado de correr en su auxilio, pero cuando se levantó de su silla para aproximarse a la puerta para ver mejor, McGonagall le espetó que se escondiese detrás del escritorio, cosa que Remus hizo por no desobedecerla, pero siguió mirando por encima de él.

Por fin, McGonagall levantó su varita y dirigió hacia aquel mago un hechizo que lo levantó del suelo y lo golpeó en la pared, interrumpiendo la sesión de tortura del profesor Small. La otra persona vestida de negro, en dos zancadas, se puso al lado de McGonagall y pronunció en voz baja unas palabras, con lo que, acto seguido, la profesora McGonagall pegó un salto y cayó en el suelo boca abajo.

–¡Eh! –gritó enojado Small–. ¡Que McGonagall ya está muy mayor para ese trato!

–Tú cállate –dijo el otro mago, que se había incorporado, y de nuevo blandía ante él su varita.

–Esa voz... –dijo Remus–. ¿De qué me suena a mí esa voz?

Pero amortiguada a través de la máscara, no conseguía descubrirlo. Tampoco le importaba: iban de nuevo a por el profesor Small, y él estaba allí escondido detrás de un escritorio, con McGonagall inerte sobre el suelo, sin poder defenderlo. ¿Y si mataban a Small?

En dos pasos se colocó en la puerta, blandiendo ante sí su varita y con voz amenazadora gritando:

–¡Expelliarmus! –y la varita del mago salió volando por el aire.

Sin embargo el mago no se preocupó, ni nada parecido. Más bien parecía regocijado, viendo allí a Lupin apuntándolo con la varita y con el rostro contraído; se reía, se reía con una risa macabra.

–Tú –dijo calmado, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un pequeño frasco de la túnica, que lanzó a Remus, con tan mala puntería que dio en la pared, la cual comenzó a derretirse como si le hubieran arrojado ácido.

Remus, que hubo de volverse, asustado, no pudo impedir que el mago recuperara su varita. Small comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, pero no tenía fuerzas.

–¿Nos la llevamos? –sugirió el mago al otro encapuchado.

–¡No! –gritó el otro–. ¿Y cómo la cargamos? ¿En hombros? No es a lo que hemos venido.

Pero dejaron de discutir, porque Remus había reaparecido en la puerta y con la varita y reiteró el conjuro de desarme, con tan mala puntería que le dio de lleno al mago en el rostro, saliendo disparada la máscara a unos metros de él.

–¡MacGregor! –exclamó Remus impresionado de ver a su anterior profesor de Pociones atentando contra el colegio.

–¡Mátalo! –ordenó MacGregor al otro mortífago.

Éste blandió la varita pero se le escapó de la mano.

–Bienvenido de nuevo al castillo, MacGregor –dijo Dumbledore reposado–. Me temía que te habías ido al bando de Voldemort –sonrió–. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan tonto?

–¿Tonto? –sonrió MacGregor con una mueca apuntando al director–. Es el mago más poderoso del mundo, Dumbledore, y lo sabes. Estar a su lado es un privilegio.

–¿Ah, sí? –repuso Dumbledore con calma–. Pero no, MacGregor, no. No me refería a eso. ¿Cómo has sido tan tonto de creer que podrías atacar Hogwarts? ¿Acaso Voldemort ha sido tan idiota de mandar dos encapuchados a crear el terror en mi escuela? –rió a mandíbula batiente.

–¡No insulte a nuestro Señor! –masculló el otro entre dientes, y Remus denotó que era una voz de mujer. Entonces vio que ella se abalanzaba hacia la varita, pero Remus, más rápido, le lanzó el ¡impedimenta!, y la bruja se quedó unos instantes inmóvil.

–Gracias, Remus –sonrió Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar a MacGregor–. ¿Ves como es de gran ayuda este chico, MacGregor? Al contrario que tú.

MacGregor hizo una terrible floritura en el aire invocando la maldición cruciatus, pero Dumbledore, sin inmutarse, dio un golpe seco con la suya y desvió el rayo que, por desgracia, recibió uno de los chicos que observaban la escena desde la distancia.

–Dumbledore, cuidado con sus alumnos... –bromeó MacGregor–. Aquí, mi amiga y yo no hemos venido a hacer daño. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

La chica, quien había recuperado la varita, lanzó unas palabras terribles al aire y enseguida apareció la marca tenebrosa entre ellos, rodeándolos, asfixiándolos.

–¡El Señor de las Tinieblas está en esta marca! –gritó ella extasiada–. ¡Él vencerá!

Pero Dumbledore agitó de nuevo la varita y la marca desapareció, para sorpresa de la chica, que se lo quedó mirando con ojos de rabia. Intentó levantar la varita para pronunciar algo pero Dumbledore fue más rápido: alzó la suya y el corredor entero tembló. Ambos mortífagos cayeron al suelo y unas cuerdas, que surgieron de la varita del director, los rodearon.

–Aquí llega el final de tu aventura, MacGregor –sentenció Dumbledore con rostro adusto–. El siguiente capítulo lo escribirás en Azkaban. Remus, ayuda a la profesora McGonagall –mientras hablaba nunca dejaba de apuntarlos con las varitas–. ¡Y los demás –chilló–, fuera de aquí inmediatamente! ¡No quiero más heridos!

Remus se agachó al lado de la profesora y la meció con suavidad, pero ella seguía inconsciente. ¿Qué le han hecho?, se preguntó. Alzó la varita y pronunció el contramaleficio, y la profesora McGonagall abrió los ojos con lentitud, sonriendo al fin a Remus cuando lo reconoció. Se levantó con parsimonia y torpeza y observó a Dumbledore sin sorprenderse.

–Mire cómo está, Small –le ordenó éste, sin preguntarle por ella.

–¡Estoy bien!, estoy bien... –dijo el profesor recostado sobre la pared.

–Señora McGonagall –la miró Dumbledore con gravedad–, avise a los miembros de la orden. ¡Y a la señora Pomfrey! –añadió–. Dígale que hay un alumno herido por una maldición que he desviado; dígale que venga a recoger a Severus Snape.

–¡Maldito Dumbledore! –bramó MacGregor.

Dumbledore volvió a agitar la varita y dos pañuelos se anudaron alrededor de sus bocas.

–No sé cómo habéis tenido valor de penetrar en la escuela –discurrió Dumbledore–. Pues bien claro se lo hice saber a Voldemort en nuestro último encuentro: si él o cualquiera de sus mortífagos ponía un pie en mi escuela, yo iba a ponerme muy enfadado –dijo en tono infantil–. Si no le valieron mis palabras y ha querido retarme, no os quepa duda de que lo ha hecho. Pero vosotros ya no podréis llevarle el mensaje. A vosotros se os ha acabado el juego hoy –y dirigiéndose hacia Remus–. Escúchame, pequeño: utiliza los polvos flu que la profesora McGonagall tiene escondidos en su tintero y utiliza su chimenea para comunicarte con el Ministerio de Magia. Dile a la ministra de mi parte que se han atrapado dos mortífagos en la escuela, que se presente de inmediato para llevarlos a la prisión. Después lleva tú mismo a Snape a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey está tardando demasiado. En cuanto hayas hecho todo eso, te pasas por mi despacho que deseo hablar contigo.

MacGregor, con la boca tapada, aspiró aire con violencia.

Remus obedeció de inmediato, y cuando hubo acabado se llegó al despacho del director, pues éste y los mortífagos ya habían desaparecido del corredor. Llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante –rugió Dumbledore–. ¡Oh, Lupin! –sonrió, y volviéndose a un hombre de mediana edad que estaba sentado frente a él, le dijo:– Alastor, te presento a mi hijo adoptado –rió–, Remus Lupin, una promesa de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Moody le alargó una mano fría y húmeda.

–Vaya –silbó–. Dumbledore me ha dicho que lo has ayudado a coger a esos dos mortífagos.

–No –negó Remus–. Yo no he hecho nada.

–¿Ah, no? –lo miró sonriente Dumbledore.

–Inteligente y modesto, Albus –rió Alastor–. Sería una buena pieza para la orden –Dumbledore lo miró con dureza.

–¿Qué orden? –preguntó Lupin.

–Una orden –explicó Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento– que lucha contra Voldemort y de la que estoy a punto de expulsar a Moody, ¿verdad? –bromeó.

–¿Contra Voldemort? –repitió Remus y a McGonagall le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

–¿Pronuncias su nombre? –preguntó Dumbledore que nunca más había hablado de Voldemort con Remus desde la fatídica noche en que desaparecieron sus padres–. ¿No te da miedo?

–¡Una buena pieza! –repitio Moody con fruición.

–¡Cállate, Alastor! –lo reprendió McGonagall–. El chico sólo tiene quince años.

–¡Yo quiero pertenecer! –se escuchó decir de pronto Remus, como si fuera otra voz en él la que hablara, impulsada por un resorte invisible–. ¡Él ha hecho que pierda a mis padres!

–Tienes quince años, estás en la escuela y no eres un auror –explicó Dumbledore con pesadez.

–Aunque quiere estudiar para ello... –repuso McGonagall apoyada en la chimenea.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa dibujada–. No sabía nada.

–Una promesa, eso es lo que es –seguía diciendo Alastor en su asiento–. Bueno, ¿y cuándo piensa venir Mundungus? –preguntó.

Y un cuerpo torpe y andrajoso se descolgó del interior de la chimenea.

–¡Perdonad el retraso! –saludando a todos–. ¿Quién es? –señalando a Remus.

–El hijo que todo auror desea tener –repuso Alastor con calma–. Se ha enfrentado a dos mortífagos.

–¿Sí? –dijo Mundungus como si tal cosa–. Pues yo hoy me las he visto con una arpía que me quería comer el higado, la muy... ¡Mierda! –chilló–. Dumbledore, tienes más chismes que en una tienda...

–Si no me los tiraras –movía la cabeza Dumbledore de un lado a otro.

–¿Para qué quería que viniese, Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus sintiéndose estúpido.

–¿Es verdad que quieres ser auror? –lo cortó el director–. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Te podría dejar algunos libros...

–¡Oh, tito Albus! –dijo con sorna Alastor Moody–. ¿Quieres no atosigarlo, que sólo tiene quince años? ¿Y qué opina Paige de ti?

–Bueno... –no sabía qué responder Remus.

–Dice que es uno de los mejor alumnos que ha tenido nunca –contestó por él McGonagall–, junto con James y Sirius. Como jefa de su casa estoy muy orgullosa de ellos. Aunque Small, el jefe de la casa Slytherin, me dice que...

–¿Small es de Slytherin? –preguntó atónito Remus, interrumpiéndola.

–Oh, sí –contestó Dumbledore–. No todos los Slytherins son malas personas como MacGregor o tu padre.

–¿Mi padre? –preguntó de nuevo Remus–. ¡Él no era un mortífago!

–Oh, ya, ¡claro que no! –se apresuró a rectificar Dumbledore–. Pero tú y yo bien sabemos cómo es el pobre, ¿no? –le sonrió–. Bueno, que lo que quería decirte era que estoy muy orgulloso de ti después de verte hacer lo que has hecho –Remus se ruborizó.

–Ah... ¡Gracias! –dijo Lupin.

–Pero, Albus... –lo miraba éste meneando la cabeza–. ¿Quieres decirle ya que lo vamos a estar esperando para la orden?

–¡Moody! ¡No es más que un niño! –repitió Dumbledore–. Puedes irte, Remus. Alastor, Alastor... Eres un caso. Bueno, Mundungus, ¿qué has averiguado?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos días después, próximos ya las pruebas oficiales del TIMO, Remus, haciendo un día impecable, decidió bajar a los terrenos aledaños al castillo para repasar bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras la brisa le acariciase el rostro.

Se puso a memorizar unos hechizos cuando algo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa, intuyendo que alguien lo estaría apuntando con una varita y practicando sobre él el maleficio de las cosquillas.

Se giró de un salto, y se cayó al suelo al ver que lo que le frotaba la espalda no era más que un perro grande y negro, que sacaba la lengua con frenesí. El perro saltó sobre Remus y se puso a lamerle el rostro.

–¡Quita, chucho! –lo apartó de un empujón.

Sacó su varita. ¿De dónde podía haber salido aquel perro? Nunca había visto ninguno en la escuela. Sólo había lechuzas, gatos y asquerosas ranas por doquier. El perro ladró, llamando también la atención de algunas chicas que pasaban por allí.

–¡Oh! ¡Qué perro más mono! –chillaban extasiadas–. ¿Es tuyo, Remus? –y lo acariciaban; el perro entornaba los ojos de placer–. ¡Qué perro más bonito! –decían–. Aunque está poco equipado –rió una señalándole la entrepierna.

A pesar del grueso pelaje, el perro se sonrojó. Ladró más fuerte y las chicas se alejaron. Volvió a ladrar, llamando la atención de Remus, que había regresado a repasar los hechizos. El perro se acercó y, mordiendo el libro, lo lanzó a unos pasos de distancia.

–¿Qué quieres? –el perro ladró–. ¿Quieres que te siga? –el perro se puso a dar cabriolas–. ¿Quieres jugar? –el perro salió corriendo, pero como viera que Remus no lo seguía, regresó y lo empujó por detrás–. Ya, ya... ¡Ya lo he cogido! –gritó–. Vamos adónde tú quieras.

Se internaron unos pasos en el bosque prohibido cuando Remus vio algo que no se esperaba: Peter estaba allí, atrapado por un ciervo adulto que corría en derredor de él. Peter gritaba:

–¡No, Remus, no! Es una trampa.

–¿Una trampa? –decía él.

–Sí –reiteraba Peter–. Son animagos.

Y el ciervo se convirtió en James y el gran perro en Sirius. Remus estaba más asombrado que antes.

–Sois animagos –dijo él.

–¡Qué listo! –ironizó Sirius–. Ya podemos acompañarte por las noches sin peligro alguno.

–¿Y Peter? –se interesó Remus.

–Aún le queda... –sonrió James–. Pero te seguiremos ayudando –añadió viendo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sí, lo hicieron. Y una semana antes de los exámenes del TIMO lo consiguió, adoptando la forma de una diminuta y escurridiza rata.

–¿Y de qué me sirve una rata si no puedo controlar a Remus cuando se convierta en hombre lobo? –preguntó un día casi echándose a llorar.

Los exámenes fueron bastante bien. Transformaciones fue un éxito, mientras que Adivinación un profundo desastre. A todos, a excepción de Peter, les fue bastante bien en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Encantamientos también fue un regalo, según dijeron al salir de la prueba.

Sin embargo, la tensión les hacía estar más nerviosos que nunca. Un día, sin ir más lejos, cuando James estaba haciendo el tonto con la snitch que había robado en cierta ocasión al acabar un partido en que Gryffindor había perdido y Peter lo miraba arrebatadoramente, Severus, quien se encontraba repasando a unos pasos de ellos, fue sorprendido por Sirius y James una vez más, quienes le gastaron una broma tan cruel como acostumbraban. Nada tendría de especial en este caso si no fuese porque en aquella ocasión fue la primera en que Snape llamó sangre sucia a Lily Evans.

–Hasta el año que viene –se despidió Remus yendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para viajar utilizando su chimenea.


	8. Hogwarts: sexta parte: el Mapa del Merod...

CAPÍTULO VIII (HOGWARTS: SEXTA PARTE – EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR)

–¿Estás loco? –discutía Helen con Remus cuando salían de estudiar–. ¡No, no me intentes callar con un beso! Bueno, uno, y te sigo echando la bronca... –se dieron un largo y apasionado muerdo–. ¿Estás loco? –continuó–. Si os he visto yo, os ha podido ver cualquiera, ¿no te parece? Andando por ahí, de noche, transformado en licántropo, con tus tres amiguitos de animales...

–¿Nos viste? –le saltó Remus alarmado.

–¡Claro que os vi! –chilló–. Rondando por ahí así, de noche... ¡Delito! Piensa en lo que diría Dumbledore si lo descubriese. Con toda la confianza que ha depositado él en ti... Remus. ¡Remus! No te reconozco.

Se marcharon en silencio. Helen no le dijo nunca que no los había visto, sino que lo había soñado.

–Ya está la poción –sentenció James–. Podemos utilizarla cuando digáis.

–¿La poción? –preguntó Peter sin entender.

–¡Ah, cierto! No se lo hemos dicho –asintió Sirius–. Mira, Pet, que como ahora, después de ir todas las noches por ahí, hemos descubierto tantas cosas, habíamos pensado que podíamos inmortalizarlas en un mapa, para que en un futuro los demás pudiesen servirse de nuestros hallazgos.

–¿Y para qué sirve la poción? –preguntó Pettigrew.

–Para hacer el pergamino irrompible –explicó James–. Se introduce el pergamino en la pócima y ya no hay forma de romperlo.

–¿Ni con una varita? –se interesó Peter.

–Bueno, sí, supongo –repuso James–, pero con hechizos más potentes que los comunes, me temo.

–¡Déjalo, Pet! –lo reprendió Sirius–. Ni que quisieras romperlo... ¡Eh, Remus! –éste se sentó a su lado–. Tienes mala cara, chico. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Remus? ¿Nicked te ha dado calabazas?

–No es eso. ¡Cállate, idiota! –le respondió, hincando su tenedor en el filete a la plancha–. Nos ha visto rondando por la escuela por la noche y ya os podéis imaginar cómo –explicó con pesadumbre.

–¡Será entrometida! –apretó los nudillos Sirius.

–Ella no ha tenida la culpa de vernos, Canuto –repuso Lupin–. Y si nos ha podido ver ella, también cualquiera.

–¿Sí, Lunático? –dijo Sirius, a quien le había gustado que lo llamase por su recién adquirido sobrenombre–. Bah, eso da igual. Esta noche es el primer día de luna llena. ¿Adónde vamos hoy? ¡Vamos, anímate! Te mantendremos a raya James y yo. A Peter le daremos un poco de queso para que no se asuste por que lo vayas a pisar.

Remus sonrió.

–¡Sí, venga! –insistió Sirius–. ¿Adónde vamos esta noche?

Y la noche cayó pronto, sepultando la luz al destierro y extendiendo su manto negro por todo el firmamento. La reina de la dictadura nocturna apareció tras un amasijo de nubes y Remus, chillando de dolor, deshizo su batín en jirones y comenzó a mutar. Sus amigos, ya transformados en animales, lo observaban como si aquello fuese algo habitual.

Cuando Remus estuvo completamente transformado, se quedó mirando a sus compañeros y los sonrió. James, al trote, salió corriendo primero, y Sirius se quedó al lado del licántropo, vigilándolo.

Subieron por el castillo, hurgaron por los pasillos y descubrieron un pasadizo secreto más aquella noche. Pero cuando pasaron por el lado de los servicios de las chicas...

La puerta se abrió y apareció una alumna de segundo frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Gritó, tan fuerte que parecía que iba a despertar a toda la escuela. Remus se puso nervioso, e intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Sirius lo mordía para que se quedara donde estaba. James, por su parte, se interpuso delante de la chica, mirando al hombre lobo con mirada calculadora. Peter, escondido en un rincón, temblaba de miedo. Sirius ladró, y Remus lo miró; volvió a ladrar, y Remus lo siguió, desapareciendo ambos en la oscuridad.

La chica se había caído al suelo y lloriqueaba, asustada, encogida en posición fetal. El ciervo la miró con resignación, y de pronto, quien la miraba no era otro que James. La chica ahogó un segundo grito, tan atronador como el primero, y se desmayó.

James se sonrió para sí.

–Menudo susto le hemos dado, ¿verdad, Peter? –éste se acercó royendo algo–. No podemos hacer otra cosa –sacó su varita y gritó:– ¡Obliviate! –y los ojos de la chica se pusieron en blanco–. ¡Váyamonos! –y una rata y un ciervo salieron corriendo detrás de un perro y un lobo.

–¡Faltó poco esta semana! –sonreía Sirius.

–¿De qué te ríes, idiota? –lo empujó Remus–. Pude haberla matado. ¡Pude haberla matado! ¿Te ríes? –le dio un nuevo empujón.

Longbottom apareció en el dormitorio.

–¿A qué vienen esos gritos? –preguntó–. ¿Ya os estáis peleando de nuevo? Vamos, Remus, que para algo eres prefecto... Remus miró a Frank con indiferencia–. ¿Venís a desayunar?

–Ahora... –susurró Sirius sin que Remus le soltase el cuello de la túnica. Frank desapareció–. Vale, lo siento. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar?

–Creo que sé una manera para que no se repita –los interrumpió James con gravedad–. Utilizar un encantamiento aparecedor en el mapa.

–¿Un encantamiento aparecedor? –preguntó Remus–. Eso es imposible.

–Podríamos hacer que no fuera un mapa corriente... –susurró James–. En vez de mostrar tan sólo los pasillos, las aulas, las habitaciones..., podríamos también indicar las personas que hay y dónde están, siempre y cuando sean magos y brujas.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, Cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius.

–Creo que sabré cómo –dijo–. Como sabéis el castillo es un volcán de magia y hechizos antiguos. Aquí nadie puede aparecerse y desaparecerse a placer, porque hay demasiada magia, ¿entendéis? Lo único que tenemos que hacer es emplear esa magia para nuestro beneficio.

–Pues no entiendo cómo –negó con la cabeza Remus mientras Peter los miraba sentado en su cama con el rostro plagado de incomprensión.

–Si practicamos ciertos encantamientos sobre el mapa –explicó James–, éste reconocería los pasillos y demás estancias del castillo. Como hay magia en el aire por donde quiera que estés, incluso por los terrenos, si los encantamientos salen bien, mientras el mapa esté en el interior del recinto del castillo, mostrará a las personas que haya en él y dónde se encuentran.

–¿Estás seguro que podrás hacer eso? –preguntó Sirius emocionado.

–Puedo intentarlo –replicó.

Y se pasó toda la hora de Historia de la Magia sentado al fondo, bien oculto tras Sirius, practicando encantamientos sobre el mapa. Un pequeño haz de luz iluminaba el pergamino pero se apagaba enseguida, y nada de lo que James había asegurado que podría hacer aparecía.

Como se comenzó a hartar de todo aquello, apuntó su varita hacia Peter y le lanzó el maleficio de los picores, con lo que se pasó toda la hora rascándose insistentemente.

–Nada –resoplaba James en el almuerzo–. ¡Eh, hola, Lily! –cuando pasó ésta a su lado, pero ella lo ignoró–. Bueno, que no, que no ha pasado nada. ¡No me ha salido!

–Pero ¿no decías que podías? –le preguntó Sirius disgustado.

James negó con la cabeza.

–Casi mejor así –aprobó Remus–. La próxima vez me quedaré en la Casa de los Gritos, donde Dumbledore quiere que esté, y no me moveré de allí. Y vosotros no volveréis a transformaros en animales. Sabéis que es ilegal.

–¡Qué pesado! –bufó Sirius–. Eres más latazo que el propio Peter. Míralo, ahí calladito, lo bien que se porta. ¿Quieres queso, Colagusano?

–Quizá si probásemos los cuatro a la vez... –propuso James.

–Ha sido una mala idea desde el principio –repuso Remus, y mirando a Sirius–, ¡todo! –hizo una pausa–. Aunque me lo pasaba bien con vosotros allí, a mi lado... –sonrió.

–¿A qué sí? –preguntó Sirius haciendo una mueca exagerada–. ¡Oh, James, has visto aquella Hufflepuff lo buena que está! –volviendo a mirar a Remus–. Terminamos de comer, nos subimos al dormitorio y encantamos el mapa.

Qué fácil lo pintaba. No obstante, siguieron sus órdenes. Extendieron el mapa cuan grande era sobre la cama de James y los cuatro blandieron ante él sus varitas.

–¿Estáis preparados? –preguntó James, y todos asintieron–. A la una, a la dos, y...

Cuatro rayos de luz salieron disparados hacia el mapa, y éste quedó iluminado por una luz brillante y cegadora hasta que los cuatro rompieron la conexión, uno a uno. La luz se desvaneció lentamente y volvió a inundar en un segundo todo el mapa de nuevo. Entonces pegó un salto el pergamino, se encogió, dobló y enrolló. James lo cogió y le dio un golpe con su varita. Sonó como si alguien hubiese echado un cerrojo, y apuntándolo de nuevo una gota de tinta cayó de la varita sobre el pergamino, derritiéndose como si el mapa estuviese ardiendo.

Rozó con su varita el papel y, con voz extremadamente aguda por la emoción, dijo:

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Y apareció escrito en letras huecas: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta están orgullosos de presentar: EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR." Y el mapa se desplegó, dejando ver el contenido del mismo: pasillos, aulas, habitaciones.

–¡Mirad! –gritó Sirius extasiado–. Pone "Albus Dumbledore", e indica su despacho. ¡Qué pasada! –silbó.

–Y aquí estamos los cuatro –señaló Peter su dormitorio–. ¡Y Frank está entrando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda! –señalando un punto en el que ponía "Frank Longbottom".

–¡Guardadlo! –los espetó Remus–. Ha sido fenomenal, ¿verdad?

–Pero sólo lo podemos utilizar cuando el mapa esté dentro de la escuela –aclaró James–. Pero así podemos ver quién viene y quién va, ¿no es increíble?

Todos asintieron.

–¿Qué es increíble? –preguntó Frank, que acababa de entrar en el dormitorio–. ¡Era broma! No hace falta que pongáis esa cara de preocupación. No, ¡no lloriquees, Peter!

–Bueno, me voy a ver a Helen –dijo Remus y salió corriendo.

La encontró en la biblioteca, donde estaba estudiando Transformaciones.

–Son tan complicadas las transformaciones humanas –explicó–, que estoy por pedirle ayuda a tus amigos.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo Remus–. No te lo aconsejaría. Ahora te podrían ver venir y saldrían corriendo, créeme.

–¿Cómo que podrían verme venir? –preguntó la chica–. Bueno, déjalo...

–¿Sabes qué? –dijo Remus de pronto–. He encontrado algo increíble. Y quiero enseñártelo, ¿me dejas? –Helen se encogió de hombros primero y luego asintió–. ¿No habrás adivinado lo que es?

–¡Oh, qué pesado eres, Remus! –rió Helen–. No soy una bola de cristal parlante, ¿sabes? –y volviendo a mirar el libro–. Voy si me prometes que no volverás a salir de la Casa de los Gritos, tal y como te indicó Dumbledore.

Remus lo prometió, aunque no lo cumplió, pero Helen, ignorante de eso, consintió y lo acompañó adonde él dispuso. Quedaron dos días más tarde, a medianoche, en el vestíbulo.

–Llegas tarde –dijo Helen sin enfadarse–. Bueno, ¿qué querías que viese?

Remus no dijo nada, la apuntó a los ojos con la varita y lanzó un maleficio.

–¡No veo nada, Remus! –chillaba enloquecida–. ¿No me habrás lanzado un maleficio de ceguera? Serás...

–¿A ver qué adivinas ahora si no ves nada de nada? –bromeó el otro.

La guió por el castillo:

–Sígueme –susurrándole al oído–. ¡Escalón! Sí, vamos, arriba. Uno más. Ya está. ¡No, cuidado, por ahí no! Por ahí va Filch.

–¿Lo has visto? –preguntó ella–. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

–Me estás pegando un poco tu don –rió Remus–. ¿Te puedes creer que he tenido una premonición?

–¿Ah, sí? –sonrió con sorna ella.

–Un poco más y... ¡Hemos llegado! –la volvió a apuntar con la varita a los ojos directamente y los efectos de la invidencia desaparecieron–. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Esa horrenda puerta o el que me hayas devuelto la vista? –preguntó–. Con respecto a lo primero, tienes muy poco sentido de la belleza, y en cuanto a lo segundo, ¡eres todo un caballero! –ironizó.

–Es la Sala de los Menesteres –explicó ignorándola–. La descubrí hace unas semanas. Ya verás, ¡es fabulosa!

Y abrió la puerta y Helen se quedó boquiabierta. A su alrededor había cientos de velas flotando, dotando a la habitación de una luz trémula pero romántica. Había una ancha cama de matrimonio en el centro con almohadones y cojines con forma de corazón y un cobertor hortera de color rosa. Pegada a la pared, una cómoda con un espejo.

–Es maravilloso, Remus –dijo Helen pasando por entre la hilera de velas–. Te habrá tenido que llevar horas preparar todo esto...

–Bueno... sí –mintió–. Pero si te gusta me quedo satisfecho.

–¿Que si me gusta? –se volvió hacia él–. ¿Estás en broma? –lo besó–. No pensaba que pudieses ser tan... ¡romántico! ¡Oh, Remus, cómo eres! –se besaron apasionadamente–. Esto compensa el maleficio de invidencia.

Después ella se recostó sobre la cama y él se giró para echar todos los cerrojos que había, que por lo menos eran veinte, pues la sala había sido muy oportuna y había comprobado que necesitarían intimidad. Luego Remus se acercó y se acostó a su lado. Helen pasó su mano, temblorosa, por el pecho de él, acariciándolo.

–Gracias, Remus –dijo ella–. Va a ser una velada magnífica.

–¿Quieres champán? –preguntó Remus poniéndose colorado y señaló una mesilla que había en un rincón, casi imperceptible. Sobre ella había un par de copas heladas y la botella–. Brindemos.

–Por ti y por mi, Remus –sugirió ella mirándolo con pasión.

–Por nosotros –repitió él y golpearon las copas. Bebieron y se besaron.

Se acercaron con la timidez de los cuerpos que transmiten su torpeza y sus ansias en la primera vez. Se besaron, se acariciaron, pasearon sus manos y se desprendieron de sus túnicas. Rozaron sus cuerpos y se amaron.

Las llamas de las velas se apagaron cuando el amor brillaba con intensidad.

–Eres increíble, Helen –dijo Remus, recostado a su lado.

–Tú también –dijo ella, tomando aire–. Te amo.

Y se besaron.

Después de media hora allí plantados se vistieron y decidieron regresar a sus cuartos. Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron una sorpresa:

–¡Oh, Lunático! ¿Tú también utilizas esta sala para...? –le preguntó Sirius que estaba sentado en el suelo con una bruja rubia–. Eres un máquina, tío.

Helen lo miró impresionada por su don de palabra.

–Que haya suerte –le susurró Remus a Sirius al oído, y éstos se perdieron en el interior de la sala, que ya no contenía velas ni cómodas ni neveras, sino una sola cama, mucho menos opulenta que la de Helen y Remus, y un sinfín de aparatos de sadomasoquismo mágicos.

–Buenas noches, mi lobo –se despidió Helen a la entrada del escondite de los Ravenclaws.

–Hasta mañana –se despidió Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Oh! Pensaba que ya no vendrías a visitarme. ¿Quieres una taza de té? –lo invitó Dumbledore.

–Sí, gracias –consintió Remus.

–Bueno, y ¿cómo te va con esa chica, Helen Nicked? –le preguntó con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

–Bien –contestó Remus sin entrar en detalles ociosos.

–¡Oh, oh! –se frotó las manos Dumbledore–. Claro, me alegro. Si quieres ir algún día al callejón Diagon para comprarle algún regalo, tan sólo tienes que pedírmelo –le guiñó un ojo, y se sacó un monedero de la túnica–. ¿Cuánto quieres?

–No quería comprarle nada –repuso Remus tranquilo, sonriéndose para sí.

–¡Oh, vamos, chico! –meneó la cabeza Dumbledore–. Te estoy abriendo un monedero que contiene... ¡Vaya, está vacío! –lo sacudió y no se escuchó el tintilineo de ninguna moneda–. Bueno, te estoy ofreciendo dinero, ¿y no quieres comprarle nada? Pues vaya...

–No –repitió Remus–. Había venido porque estaba pensando en aquello de la orden.

–¡Oh, no, Remus! –se frunció de pronto el rostro del director–. No vuelvas a ese tema, que nos conocemos. Ya te lo zanjé este verano, ¿recuerdas? Ninguna palabra más de la orden, me dijiste, y yo te creí.

–Pero... –repuso Remus.

–No hay "peros" que valgan, Remusito... –sonrió–. Tienes dieciséis años, ¡santa Rowling!, y estás pensando en asociaciones en contra de la magia tenebrosa en lugar de divertirte y salir por ahí, como hacen los chicos de tu edad.

–Ya hago eso –dijo Lupin–, pero yo querría ser de la orden...

–Y yo querría ser un mono y me aguanto, Remus –rió–. No, no. Dieciséis años... ¡Se habrá visto qué empeño!

–Voldemort mató a mis padres... –explicó Remus–. ¡Yo debería pertenecer a esa orden!

–Es una orden antitenebrismo –explicó Dumbledore agitando la mano–, no una asociación mágica de víctimas del terrorismo mágico, Remus. ¡No seas pesado!

–Cuando salga de la escuela quiero pertenecer a la orden, Dumbledore –se puso serio–. Lo deseo. Moody dijo que era muy bueno para eso.

–¡Moody! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza Dumbledore–. Alastor Moody le diría hasta a un mosquito que es un experto luchador si éste consigue picarle a un mago tenebroso. Déjate de tonterías ya, Remus.

–El año que viene acabo mis estudios en Hogwarts –explicó el chico con voz apasionada–. Comenzaré a estudiar para auror. Creo que podré ser útil para la orden. ¡Quiero ser útil para la orden!

–Ya hablaremos cuando acabes, Lupin –zanjó la discusión–. Y ahora, si te parece –poniendo la voz melosa–, ¿por qué no nos damos una vuelta por el callejón y le compras un regalo a tu novia mientras yo busco un remedio para una muela que me está matando? ¿Eh?

Y la chimenea se los engulló.

–Otra vez ha salido del colegio –masculló Sirius observando con detenimiento el mapa–. Se mete en la chimenea y... –dio una palma y Peter se cayó de la silla de la impresión– ¡bum! Desaparece.

–Es injusto –expresó su opinión Peter.

–No es injusto –se encogió de hombros James–. Remus es su niño querido, y después de todo lo que pasa Remus con sus transformaciones, no le viene mal que alguien le mime un poco, ¿no os parece? –a Peter no le parecía, pero no volvió a hablar.


	9. Hogwarts: séptima parte: retorno

CAPÍTULO IX (HOGWARTS: SÉPTIMA PARTE – RETORNO)

–Bueno, ¿y cómo te va este curso? –se interesó Remus.

Helen y él estaban sentados al aire libre en los terrenos de la escuela.

–Bien –respondió ella escueta.

–No te veo yo muy convencida –repuso él mirándola con desdén.

–Es que, bueno, imagínate. Esto es complicado –explicó ella frenética–. Figúrate: séptimo curso... Los ÉXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina, y me parece que no estoy suficientemente preparada.

–Yo por eso no quise ser sanador al final –comentó Remus–, porque sabría que no podría.

–Pero yo sí quiero ser sanadora –aseguró Helen–. Es mi sueño. Mi madre también lo es; ella trabaja en San Mungo. Mi padre también es sanador, o bueno, un sanador muggle. Ellos lo llaman médico. Mi madre lo conoció cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo sobre medicina muggle –se detuvo un segundo–. ¡A mis padres les gustaría que yo fuese una sanadora!

–¿Y a ti? –mirándola fijamente.

–Por supuesto, ¿qué crees? Es mi sueño. Flitwick dice que voy muy bien, que seguro lo consigo. Ojalá. Incluso se ha mostrado interesado en mostrarme unos conjuros reparadores de su propia invención que me podrían hacer subir puntos en el examen.

–¡Vaya!, pues si te va bien entonces, ¿no?

–Sí, ¿y a ti?

–No tan bien, pero sí, no me puedo quejar –contestó.

–¡Ah, hola, por fin te encuentro! –lo saludó Sirius alegre–. Hola, Helen.

–Hola, Sirius –dijo ella.

–¿Qué querías, Canuto? –le preguntó Remus.

–Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme al estadio de quidditch a volar un rato –y volviéndose a Helen–. Tú también puedes venir si quieres.

–¿Y de dónde cogemos las escobas? –preguntó Remus inquisitivo.

–Pues del despacho de la señora Hooch, ¿de dónde si no?

–Pero eso es... –comenzó a reprenderlo Helen–. Bueno, a mí me da igual... Aunque no sé me da muy bien volar.

–Remus te enseñará, ¿verdad, Lunático? –insistió.

–¡Oh!, por supuesto –consintió.

–¿Por qué razón tenéis que llamaros por esos estúpidos motes? –se encogió de hombros Helen–. Me pregunto, Sirius, cómo pudiste inventarte esa tontería.

–Para mí un privilegio –ironizó con sorna.

Y tomaron el camino hacia el estadio.

–¿Y por qué no has ido con James, eh, Sirius? –le preguntó Remus.

–¡Oh, bueno, eso! –se rascó la cabeza–. Es que James ha quedado con Lily.

–¿Cómo? –lo instó Lupin–. ¡Eso es imposible!

–No, allí están –señaló Helen hacia el lago, a cuya orilla paseaban sonrientes. Sirius añadió con pesadez:

–Al parecer, Evans por fin se ha fijado en James... ¡Hay que fastidiarse!

–¿Es que te gustaba Lily? –le dio un codazo Helen a Sirius.

–No, no es eso –añadió enseguida él–. Es que ahora sólo podemos pillar a Snape cuando ella no está delante, porque James tiene que parecer un niño bueno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Se puede? –llamó Remus a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore–. ¿Para qué me has llamado, Dumbledore?

–Siéntate –lo invitó éste sin aspavientos.

–¿Qué quieres? –insistió el chico.

–Hacer algo a lo que no creía que tuviera que recurrir en la vida, Remus: reñirte –admitió–. Quizá lo que has hecho te parezca muy gracioso, pero yo, lo siento, no soy de la misma opinión –se levantó y se puso a pasearse por el despacho–. Conozco a Moody desde hace tantos años que ya no los recuerdo –dijo sin sonreír–. No sé cómo esperabas que si le mandabas esa carta yo no me iba a enterar nunca.

–¿Qué carta? –preguntó Remus inocente.

–No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Remus, eso no servirá, lo sabes. Ambos sabemos, ¡ambos! –insistió–, que estás un poco pesado con eso de que se te admita en la orden, pero nunca creí que pudieses llegar a escribirle a Alastor pidiéndole que me insistiese para que se te aceptase. Por supuesto, para Moody eso no es sino una muestra de tu carisma y tu empeño, y sí, me ha intentado convencer –Remus sonrió–. Es más, no para de hablarme de otra cosa últimamente. No sé qué ha podido crear en Alastor tan buena sensación de ti, Remus, pero lo tienes alborotado al pobre.

–¿Eso es malo? –preguntó el chico.

–No es malo, ni bueno –dijo–. Simplemente, es. Ya te he reñido, Remus, ¿conformes? Ahora el resto. Pues, no obstante, te has salido con la tuya. He de decirte que Alastor es un excelente rival, que no se detiene hasta salirse con la suya. Me ha convencido...

–¿Cómo? –se levantó de un salto Remus de la silla volcando ésta–. ¿Me vais a admitir en la orden?

–Sí y no –habló Dumbledore enigmático–. En cuanto salgas de la escuela, dentro de unos meses, sí, serás admitido en la Orden del Fénix, pero como no eres auror ni un mago con experiencia te limitarás a hacer lo que los demás te ordenen, trabajos de segundo orden, quiero decir –Remus resopló–. ¡Pero es una oportunidad, Remus! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Enfrentarte a algún mortífago o al mismo Voldemort el primer día? No todos en la orden tienen esa suerte, o desgracia, mírese por el lado que más convenga. Míralo por este otro lado: estarás rodeado de los mejores aurores que existen, de magos experimentados en la defensa contra las artes oscuras que podrán enseñarte trucos que no se enseñan ni en los libros; tendrás un sueldo, cosa que no es nada despreciable, y menos en tu caso, ya que, como debes intuir, no muchas personas consentirán a su lado un empleado que deba tener una semana de vacaciones al mes; y, en tercer lugar, las misiones que se te encargarían también serían vitales para el funcionamiento de la orden: interrogatorios y cosas de ese tipo. ¿Entiendes?

–Oh, sí, claro –asintió fuertemente Remus–. Me parece estupendo.

–Y a mí me parece estupendo el que a ti te lo parezca –sonrió–. Aunque no serás el único –añadió Dumbledore, sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio–. Supongo que podríamos coger a algunos alumnos más que fuesen a hacer la carrera de auror, para que ellos también pudieran ver lo que esa profesión es en la vida real.

–Me parece una idea genial –sonrió Remus–. Gracias por haberme dejado entrar en la orden.

–Dale las gracias a Alastor –resolvió Dumbledore con soltura–. Y ahora vete, aprisa. Va a caer la noche y debes abandonar el castillo.

Remus salió, no sin reiterar por lo menos cinco veces más lo afortunado que se sentía de poder participar en la orden. Bajó las escaleras hasta la gárgola y una vez abajo se puso a pegar saltos de alegría y exclamar de emoción.

–Al menos hay alguien que tiene un día feliz –lo saludó el señor Small al pasar a su lado.

Remus salió corriendo en dirección a la sala común de su casa. Se detuvo ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda, radiante de felicidad, quien le pidió la contraseña. Éste la gritó.

–Calla, insensato –lo chistó la gorda señora–. ¿Quieres que te oiga toda la escuela? Pasa, anda.

Remus entró, y le salieron al paso sus tres amigos, quienes le hicieron salir fuera.

–¿Para eso me interrumpes? –se enfadó la Señora Gorda con Remus.

–¿Qué pasa? –les preguntó Remus sin comprender.

–No podemos enseñártelo en la sala común porque está llena de gente –explicó Sirius.

–Ni tampoco en el dormitorio porque Frank está estudiando allí –siguió James.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –proclamó Sirius con la varita sobre el mapa–. Hemos descubierto a alguien que se llama como tú.

–¿Como yo? –los miró extrañado Remus.

–No... –negó con la cabeza Peter.

–Ha atravesado volando el colegio –expuso Sirius– y ha aterrizado en el bosque prohibido. Ahora va andando. Se acerca al sauce boxeador.

Remus miró donde indicaba su amigo y vio que una pequeña mota tenía el siguiente letrero: "Julius Lupin".

–¡Es mi padre! –exclamó–. ¡Ha vuelto!

Y salió corriendo.

–¡Espera! –le gritó James.

Pero no les esperó.

–Se te ha caído... –decía Sirius, pero no se giró para ver el que era.

Bajó las escaleras a toda carrera y llegó al vestíbulo. Miró en derredor, pero ya apenas quedaba luz. No veía nada. Salió corriendo, pisando la hierba con firmeza. En cuanto llegase al sauce boxeador lo encontraría, vería a su padre, a quien no veía desde hacía tanto tiempo...

Allí estaba: el sauce boxeador. Pero ¿dónde su padre? Se detuvo, recobrando el aliento, observando en derredor de sí, hasta que vio una figura que andaba hacia el norte. Salió corriendo en su dirección.

–¡Papá! –le gritó en tanto llegaba.

Julius pegó un salto del susto y blandió su varita. Un haz de luz salió de su ella, apuntando hacia Remus, quien entornó los ojos.

–¿Eres tú, Remus, hijo? –preguntó.

–Sí –respondió poniéndose el brazo a la altura de los ojos para impedir que siguiese taladrando su vista–. ¡Quita esa luz!, no puedo ver.

La luz se extinguió de la varita y allí se quedaron plantados padre e hijo, como dos desconocidos cualesquiera.

–¿Dónde te metiste? –preguntó Remus con lágrimas en los ojos–. Cuando mamá murió, ¿dónde te metiste?

–Tuve que huir, Remus –explicó–. Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habrías comprendido todo.

–¿Comprender qué? –dijo–. ¿Por qué Voldemort mató a mamá?

–¿El Señor Tenebroso? –rió el señor Lupin, que no había bajado la varita–. ¿El Señor Tenebroso? –repitió–. No, él no la mató. Fui yo.

–¿Tú? –la barbilla de Remus comenzó a temblar.

–¡Oh, claro! –respondió en un arrebato de carcajadas furiosas–. ¿No esperarías que fuese a estar siempre bajo las órdenes de la sangre mestiza de tu madre? Una sangre mestiza y un híbrido en casa, cierto que he sido muy desgraciado –rió con la furia de un demente–. El Señor de las Tinieblas me dijo que me recompensaría si lo ayudaba, y que para ello tan sólo tenía que ofrecer una muestra de fidelidad: matar a mi familia.

»Con Nathalie fue sencillo; ¡la veía demasiado! Pero contigo... Dumbledore te protege mejor de lo que tú mismo te imaginas. Ese mago aguileño e idiota te ha cuidado como si fueses su propio hijo. Su propio hijo... ¿Es que renuncias de mí? –contrajo el rostro Julius en un asqueroso gesto de repugnancia–. ¿Me querías olvidar por ese director de pacotilla?

Levantó su varita y la maldición cruciatus golpeó contra Remus con toda su intensidad. El chico calló al suelo, inconsciente de todo a causa del dolor, clamando y chillando, atravesado por el dolor.

–Soy tu padre, Remus, yo te he criado, yo te he cuidado. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo has podido olvidarme por ése? ¡Levántate! –Remus lo hizo con dificultad, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo. Pero su varita no estaba, ¡no estaba! ¡Aquello habría de ser lo que se le había caído!– A pesar de todo, Remus Julius, al Señor Tenebroso no le gustó nada esa obsesión de Dumbledore por protegerte. Era irracional –tragó saliva–. Ni yo mismo sabía que el Señor de las Tinieblas tuviese la misma aversión por los híbridos que por los sangre sucia o los muggles. Fue una sorpresa. Tenía que acabar contigo; lo había decidido. Tú no podías resistírsele.

»¡Crucio! –los efectos de la tortura se repitieron–. No me mires así. ¡Mírame con respeto! ¡Mírame como a tu padre!

»Mi Señor Tenebroso no se atreverá a poner un pie en Hogwarts porque sabe que con ese estúpido director correría un peligro irracional. No obstante, hace unos años envió a un par de mortífagos: MacGregor y la joven Baer; el primero era demasiado impetuoso como para que mi señor lo quisiese a su lado, y la guapa Baer ya había fracasado en demasiadas ocasiones como para ser útil. Como ves, mi señor sabía que estaban condenados al fracaso, que los atraparían, pero le daba igual. ¿Y sabes cuál era el objetivo de su inmersión en la escuela, eh? ¡Matarte! –levantó la varita y repitió la maldición prohibida–. Ya verás qué placer cuando yo le lleve tu cuerpo esta noche y vea lo que he podido hacer bajo las peludas cejas del viejo ese, Dumbledore.

–Pero no me mataron ese día –logró decir con mucho esfuerzo Remus–, ni tampoco podrás tú hoy.

–¡Oh, hijo! No seas tonto, ¿quieres? –lo ridiculizó–. Debes de estar en séptimo curso y no eres muy buen mago, ¿verdad? Metido de lleno en un duelo y no saber que tendrías que utilizar la varita –ironizó riendo–, dime, ¿qué pensaría Albus Dumbledore, el amigo de los muggles y de los licántropos?

–Dumbledore ha sido mejor padre de lo que tú lo has sido nunca –gritó Remus con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba.

–¿Para qué gritas? –rió su padre–. El castillo está demasiado lejos para que nadie te oiga. ¿O es que estás demasiado cansado? Si quieres que acabemos ya de hablar, tan sólo dímelo –y acercándose a él y mostrándole sus dientes amarillos y diabólicos–. Sólo se acordarán de ti cuando vean la marca de mi señor sobre tu cadáver, hombre lobo. Pero ¡vamos! Te ofrezco una oportunidad: batirte en duelo con tu padre.

–No tengo varita... –confesó al fin.

La risa de Julius Lupin reverberó por los terrenos como un veneno.

–¡Idiota! –gritó cruel–. No mereces llevar mi apellido... Es una vergüenza para el antiguo legado de los Lupin. ¡Que el último eslabón de la familia sea un inepto licántropo! Acabemos ya, Remus Julius Lupin. Saluda a la muerte de mi parte.

Y Julius alzó la varita colocándose en posición de duelo, y ofreciendo un rostro comedido y frío se dispuso a invocar la maldición. Remus, agotado, pensaba con todas las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban cómo iba a escapar de aquello, si es que acaso había escapatoria posible.

Y entonces la vio, sobre su padre, tan arrebatadora como siempre: luminosa y redonda, apareciendo al desaparecer las nubes de su faz.

Remus comenzó a gritar por un dolor renovado, el de la transformación.

–No te acerques, ¿eh, Remus? Estoy armado –señalando su varita–. Soy tu padre –sonrió con ternura mal fingida.

Pero Remus ya no reconocía a su padre ni a nadie, sólo el cuerpo asustado que retrocedía a unos pasos de él. Julius Lupin agitó la varita, pronunciando a voz en grito, pero Remus se abalanzó de un salto y de un zarpazo lanzó la varita a la penumbra. Hincó sus dientes en su padre y lo devoró.

Enseguida aparecieron tres animagos que lo agarraron y mordieron para que dejase al humano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Estás bien, Remus? –le preguntaba insistentemente Dumbledore en su despacho. Moody y McGonagall también lo miraban.

–¿Por qué me miran así? –agachó la cabeza indignado, entre lágrimas–. ¡Él pensaba matarme!

–Lo supusimos, chico –repuso Moody con brusquedad.

–Él mató a mi madre, me lo confesó –explicó Remus.

–Ya me lo imaginaba –confesó Dumbledore.

–¿Cómo? ¿Usted sabía que mi padre mató a mi madre?

–No he dicho que lo supiese, Remus –lo corrigió–, sino que lo intuía. No te lo había dicho porque no quería cargarte con ese peso extra, pero sabía que tu padre era un mortífago.

–¿Cómo lo sabía? –le inquirió Remus.

–Porque mató en mi presencia a uno de los mejores miembros con que contaba la orden –expuso–. Después se desapareció enseguida.

–Oh, sí, el pobre Barrett –meneó la cabeza Moody.

La profesora McGonagall se puso a revolver el pelo del chico con carácter maternal.

–Has sido muy valiente –le dijo.

–Yo no quería matarlo –lloró Remus–. ¡Me hubiera conformado con mandarlo a Azkaban! Pero no tenía la varita... Se me había caído.

–Pero él sí pensaba matarte, Remus –arguyó Dumbledore–, y fue un descuido por su parte exponerse ante ti una noche como aquélla, consciente de lo que puedes llegar a ser capaz cuando ves aparecer la luna llena. Y ahora sabemos también, según lo que nos has contado, que Voldemort no te tiene mucho aprecio.

–Pero ¿qué le he hecho yo a él? –repuso Remus gimoteando–. ¿Qué?

–Nada –contestó el director–, pero ya te expliqué hace algún tiempo que Voldemort disfruta por el mero hecho de matar. La venganza es su palabra favorita, y ya ha perdido tres mortífagos contigo. ¿Crees que no le importara sacrificar la vida de un cuarto mientras él siga teniendo su trono y personas bajo él a quienes pueda dar órdenes? –volviéndose hacia Moody y McGonagall–. Este chico ya se ha ganado todos los honores para entrar en la Orden del Fénix –explicó–, y la orden debe comprometerse a vigilarlo, al menos hasta que pase el peligro. Tampoco estaría de más echarle un vistazo a sus amigos, ya que no sabemos cómo querrá Voldemort acercarse hasta él.

–Perfecto –dijo McGonagall tras reponerse de escuchar el nombre del hechicero.

–Pero, Dumbledore –empezó tímidamente el chico–, ¿no me van a expulsar por haber matado a alguien en la escuela? ¿Se ha debido enterar todo el mundo?

–¡Oh, sí, claro que se han enterado! –repuso Dumbledore sonriente–. El cuerpo tenía señales de dientes de lobo, y eso es lo que ha pasado. Lo ha devorado un lobo, un lobo común. Todo el mundo se pregunta cómo no pudo utilizar la magia a tiempo. Nadie sospecha de la existencia de un hombre lobo en Hogwarts, puedes estar tranquilo. Y ahora puedes volver a tu dormitorio, me imagino que tus amigos Gryffindors tendrán ganas de verte. ¡Ah! Y te aconsejo que te olvides de todo esto como si no hubiera pasado y te pongas a prepararte a fondo tus ÉXTASIS. No estaría mal que comenzases a estudiar con Helen Nicked.

Remus comprobó por el mapa que McGonagall y Moody pasaron toda la noche en el despacho del director, paseándose de un lado a otro. Sólo a primera hora de la mañana McGonagall salió y se dirigió hacia su aula para impartir su clase y Alastor desapareció por la pared de la chimenea.

–¡Lo siento! –fue corriendo hacia él Helen–. Sirius me lo ha contado todo. No lo sabía. Pude haberlo adivinado, pero no lo sabía...

–No es culpa tuya –le susurró al oído y le secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

–Ya no tienes a nadie –y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–Te equivocas –dijo él rotundo–. Tengo a Dumbledore y te tengo a ti.

Se abrazaron.

–Le doy permiso, señorita Nicked, para que se siente en la mesa Gryffindor para almorzar, pues no creo que Lupin tenga inconveniente de que coma de su plato, pero, se lo suplico, apártense de la puerta –rugió la profesora McGonagall.

Tal hicieron.

–¿Cómo tú aquí? –preguntó James, haciendo manitas con Lily por debajo de la mesa–. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu mesa?

–McGonagall me ha dado permiso para sentarme aquí –explicó, y volviéndose a Remus–. ¡Estoy muy preocupada! Pensar que te lanzaste encima y...

–Él me quería matar a mí antes –explicó Remus sin expresividad cogiendo una pata de pollo.

–¿Quién te quería matar? –preguntó Lily mirando a uno y otro con incredulidad.

James miró a Remus sin saber qué decir, y después a Sirius.

–Ella es de la familia –bromeó Sirius–. ¡A ella se lo puedes explicar, Lunático!

–¿Todo? –preguntó James preocupado por lo que su novia haría si descubría que él era un animago ilegal.

–Por mí no hay problema –dijo Remus, mirando a uno y otro lado viendo que nadie más prestaba atención a su conversación–. Soy un licántropo –dijo como si no le diera importancia–. Cuando tenía cuatro años me mordieron y por eso es que no me ves cuando es luna llena, ¿entiendes? –Lily asintió, procurando sonreír pero sin conseguirlo–. Mi padre me odiaba por esto. Hace una semana lo vi. Se había convertido en aliado de Voldemort.

–¡No pronuncies su nombre! –lloriqueó Peter.

–Intentó matarme –prosiguió Lupin–. La luna llena apareció, me transformé y lo maté yo.

Lily se llevó, con parsimonia, una mano a la boca.

–Bueno, sí, grosso modo es eso –sonrió James contento de que no hubiese explicado lo de los animagos–. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Remus es un licántropo domesticado –Sirius y James rieron como tontos.

–¿Lo mataste? –preguntó Lily incrédula.

–Sin querer... –comentó Remus, con los ojos vidriosos–. Era un mortífago, al fin y al cabo. Quería matarme. Voldemort quiere matarme.

–No repitas ese nombre, ¿quieres? –tapándose los oídos Peter.

–¿Quiere matarte? –preguntó Sirius consternado y Helen repitió el gesto de Lily y se puso a llorar en silencio.

Remus asintió y con voz que aparentaba calma apuntó:

–Al parecer no le gustan los medio humanos.

Lily lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos durante una fracción de segundo lo mal que Lupin lo había pasado a causa de su secreto.

–Te ayudaremos –dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa–. Todos te ayudaremos.

–¡Claro! –afirmaron los demás también, convencidos; Pettigrew se limitó a carraspear.

–¡Lupin! –una voz fría a su espalda–. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Ya no hay quien te vea. Creía que te habían expulsado.

–¡Cállate, Snape! –lo amenazó James, y Lily le puso una mano en el brazo para que se calmase.

–¡Cállate tú, sabandija! ¿Cómo has tenido la osadía de enamorarte de una sangre sucia?

Sirius se levantó de un salto y lo empujó contra la pared.

–¡Cállate, pelo grasiento! Cállate si no quieres que te parta la cara en un duelo muggle. ¿A que sin varita no eres tan bueno? –aseguró, y prosiguiendo en voz más baja:– ¿De verdad quieres saber adónde va Remus, eh? –se acercó más a su oído, susurrándole cosas que los demás antojaban que eran insultos–. Espérame ese día y te daré más instrucciones. Y mientras tanto, ¡lávate el pelo!, ¿quieres?

–No termine de sacar esa varita, señor Snape –lo señaló Small que se aproximaba por detrás–, si no quiere que le reste unos cuantos puntos a mi casa, cosa que no me gustaría. Hola, Remus, ¿cómo estás? –éste lo saludó sin efusión–. Quería decirte que he hablado con el director y me ha puesto muy intranquilo. Si crees que puedo ayudarte en algo, no lo dudes: dímelo. No vendría mal tampoco que te pasases por mi despacho un día de éstos; conozco unas cuantas pociones que no estaría mal que llevases en tu túnica todo el tiempo –y volviéndose a Snape–. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Tu mesa está en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor. ¡Vamos, corre! –y volviéndose hacia los chicos de la mesa Gryffindor–. ¡Buen provecho, chicos! Que llego yo un poco tarde... –y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de los profesores.

–¿Qué le decías? –le preguntó Lily a Sirius.

–¡Oh, nada! –bajó éste la vista a su plato–. Que era un cerdo elitista de mierda y cosas que él ya sabe.

–¿Estás seguro? –lo escudriñó Helen.

–¡Claro que estoy seguro de lo que digo! –se defendió.

Pero mentía como un bellaco. Había acordado darle instrucciones para que supiese realmente adónde iba Remus, si es que tanto interés tenía por ello. En una clase de pociones, que compartían, se giró y le alargó una nota, tan rápido que James, que estaba a su lado, no se dio cuenta de nada.

«Te espero hoy en el vestíbulo, caída la noche, a las once en punto, "sangre curiosa"», decía el pergamino que le había dado.

–¿Dónde está Lupin? –preguntó Severus contrayendo el rostro.

–Se ha ido –rió Sirius–, no he podido controlarlo por más tiempo. Entre tú y yo, Snape, Remus no tenía muchas ganas de verte y se ha ido, pero yo sé dónde puedes encontrarlo: ve al sauce boxeador, detrás de cuyo tronco hay un nudo que si aprietas, las ramas se detienen; si buscas por el suelo hay un túnel, donde se ha escondido Remus por no verte.

Snape sonrió fríamente y salió corriendo. Sirius lo siguió un momento con la mirada y después se comenzó a apretar las costillas de la risa. James apareció de pronto de la nada, echando a un lado su capa invisible y Sirius se lo quedó mirando con consternación:

–¿Me has estado espiando? –le preguntó.

–No, pero te he seguido –contestó éste valiente–. Y también he visto venir a Snape. ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo has visto?

–¿Que si lo he visto? –Canuto comenzó a reír de nuevo–. Es un estúpido curioso. No hace más que preguntarme dónde va Remus cuando no está. Me he limitado a darle la respuesta ya de una vez.

–¿No habrás hecho...? –empezó James pero leyó la respuesta en los ojos de su amigo–. ¡Estás idiota!

Y echó a correr. Llegó al sauce boxeador sin aliento y evitó una rama que le pasó rozando por un centímetro. Apretó el nudo y descendió por el pasadizo secreto hasta que se topó con una túnica negra que avanzaba a buen paso.

–¡No, Snape! –lo llamó James–. ¡Detente! –éste lo oía pero hacía caso omiso.

Finalmente James llegó a su altura y lo agarró por un hombro.

–¿Qué haces, idiota? –le espetó Severus.

–¿Y tú qué, aquí? –le saltó el otro.

–Ver adónde va tu amigo todos los meses –explicó y siguió avanzando.

–¡Es peligroso! –gritó James.

–Tengo la varita en mi mano –se la mostró–. Yo no temo a nada.

James lo seguía. Estuvo tentado de lanzarle un maleficio y llevarlo de regreso al castillo a cuestas. Un aullido próximo hizo detenerse a ambos.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Snape atemorizado.

–Un lobo, ¿no te parece? Debemos volver.

–Cierra la boca.

Y continuó avanzando. James estaba preocupado, debía hacer algo, así que sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la espalda del joven Slytherin, pero éste ya no avanzaba. Miraba escondido desde el recodo del pasadizo con rostro sudoroso.

–Un hombre lobo...

–¡Vámonos, Snape! –susurró–. Antes de que te vea.

Severus avanzó de espaldas, pero dio un paso en falso y cayó. Remus lo oyó, y el licántropo apareció feroz, mostrando sus enormes fauces rebosantes de saliva.

–¡Remus, atrás! –gritaba James–. Vete, Snape.

Éste murmuraba cosas que no se entendían.

–Pero ¿y tú? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sé cuidarme solo –respondió–. ¡Vete!

Y en cuanto Snape se desvaneció en la oscuridad, James dio lugar al ciervo por el cual recibía el sobrenombre de Cornamenta y obligó a Remus a volver a la Casa de los Gritos, de donde no debía haber salido siguiendo el rastro de Severus.

Cuando por fin salió y se encontró a Sirius riéndose como un demente en el vestíbulo, lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeó:

–¿Estás loco? ¿Eh? ¿Estás loco? Dime.

–Era una broma.

–¿Una broma? –lo tiró contra la pared–. ¿Te ha parecido gracioso?

–Me he escondido bajo tu capa invisible y ha pasado por aquí con las lágrimas saltadas –reía Sirius–. ¡Pagaría por verlo de nuevo!

–Estás chiflado.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –apareció el rostro de Dumbledore, iluminado por el haz de luz que surgía de su varita–. ¿Tiene que ver con Remus? –señalando con un gesto de cabeza la luna llena cuya luz entraba a raudales en el vestíbulo.

James asintió.

–¿Quién lo sabe? –inquirió el director con aspecto grave.

–Snape... –contestó Sirius sin reír.

–Acompañadme –les ordenó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Remus J. Lupin? –preguntó una mujer de pelo gris y sonrisa débil y bonachona–. ¿El hijo de Julius Lupin? Leí lo de su ataque en El Profeta. Le está bien empleado, por ser un mortífago. Espero, hijo –retomando una voz dulce–, que tú no creas que lo que hacía tu padre era lo correcto.

–A mí no se me ocurriría jamás ser un mortífago –explicó Remus sin preámbulos.

–¡Así se habla, chico! –lo aplaudió la anciana bruja–. Ahora ya podemos empezar el examen. Veamos. Cónvocame un patronus.

–¿Un patronus? –se aseguró Remus.

–Sí, sí, un patronus... –insistió la anciana.

Remus agitó su varita con el rostro apretado por la concentración y de la punta de su varita apareció un humo plateado que envolvió a la bruja y a él, pero que no adoptaba ninguna forma reconocible.

–Bien, esto bastará –hizo una anotación en su pergamino–. Muy bien, ¡adelante, chico! –entró en la habitación Severus, vestido con su usual túnica oscura y portando el grasiento pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros–. Tendrás que batirte en duelo con este chico. Cuando yo os avise. Una, dos y ¡tres!

Snape, con el rostro contraído, apuntó hacia el muchacho su varita y pronunció unas palabras que resultaron para los demás inaudibles. Enseguida salió un rayo de su varita que se escindió al llegar hasta Lupin envolviéndolo como una planta carnívora a una mosca.

–¡Finite! –exclamó Lupin, pero en vano.

–¡Vamos! –lo espetó Severus–. De noche eres más temerario.

Remus se dio cuenta de que Snape mantenía la varita apuntada hacia él, y que el rayo que lo tenía apresado seguía surgiendo de ésta.

–¡Vamos, muérdeme! –le gritó.

Remus apuntó con su varita y lanzó el conjuro de desarme. Enseguida quedó liberado, y Snape, sin defensa posible. Apuntó de nuevo y le lanzó un maleficio que le dio de llena en el rostro. Snape hizo como que caía en el suelo, herido, y Lupin se relajó, pero éste aprovechó el descenso para recoger su varita y volver a blandirla ante Remus.

–¡Desmaius! –pero falló, tal era su excitación que le temblaba la mano–. ¡Desmaius! –repitió.

–¡Impedimenta! –le lanzó Remus, pero Severus se agachó a tiempo.

–Se acabó el tiempo, chicos –les comunicó la mujer que los examinaba.

Pero ellos no se detuvieron. Snape le arrojó de nuevo un maleficio que Remus tuvo que evitar pegando un salto, en tanto la vieja elevaba la voz para imprecarles.

–No das una... –sonrió Remus secándose un momento el sudor que le caía por la frente.

Severus, rabiando, le lanzó el:

–¡Crucio! –que pronunció en voz baja para que la examinadora no pudiese oírlo.

Pero Remus, que ya lo había recibido en otra ocasión, como lo reconociera, blandió ante sí su varita y el rayo salió disparado por la ventana, la varita de Snape chocó contra la pared y se rompió, y los papeles que tenía la señora se esparciaron por su escritorio como si alguien los hubiese sacudido.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó agitada–. ¿Cómo?

Pero Remus no respondió. Miraba a Snape con un profundo odio.

–Eso ha sido...

–Tú intentaste matarme –le devolvió la fría mirada Snape.

–¡Ya vale, chicos! –gritó dejándose la voz la anciana–. ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? Ha sido una mala, ¡una muy mala idea!, emparejaros. ¡Idos!

Snape, con rabia, recogió los pedazos que le quedaban de su varita lanzándole a Remus al mismo tiempo una expresión de arrebatada aversión.

–¿Has visto eso? –reía Sirius–. ¡Snape ha salido con la varita rota! ¿Lo has visto, Remus?

–Oh, claro que lo he visto –sonrió éste–. Se la he roto yo.

–¿Pero qué dices? –lo miró Sirius perplejo.

–En la prueba te hacen batirte con alguien –explicó Lupin–. A mí me ha tocado él y le he roto la varita.

–Debe de estar rabiando –rió James–. ¡Ah, hola, Lily! ¿Ya has venido? ¿Te has enterado de que nos tenemos que batir en duelo con alguien para la prueba de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

–¿Sí? –preguntó ella decepcionada–. ¿Has oído eso, Helen?

–Sí, lo he escuchado –afirmó la novia de Remus–. Pero, tranquila, te tocará con Peter.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó extrañada.

–No hagas preguntas –recomendó Remus–. Te llaman para la prueba –pues de pronto se había escuchado por el altavoz del pasillo su nombre; segundos más tardes llamaban también a Colagusano.

–¡Suerte, Pet! –le dio una palmada en el hombro Sirius.

–¿A ti con quién te toca? –se acercó Remus a Helen y la besó.

–¿A mí? ¡Con Sirius! Figúrate.

–¿Con Sirius? –preguntó Lupin.

–Sí, me va a dar para el pelo.

Cuando Helen entró y, acto seguido, llamaron por el altavoz a Sirius Black, Remus le susurró al oído:

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero que vuelva sana y salva, y con la varita de una pieza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Gryffindors aguardaban en la sala común a los alumnos de séptimo curso, que no tardarían en bajar. Descendieron por las escaleras de los dormitorios sonrientes, engalanados, con túnicas rojas que tenían alrededor de la cintura una banda negra de la que pendía otra banda del mismo color por la parte de delante. Los aplaudieron. Los alumnos de séptimo curso sonrieron más pronunciadamente, haciendo reverencias o saludando con la mano.

Atravesaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien los aplaudió con lágrimas en los ojos, y seguidamente recorrieron el castillo, hablando entre ellos comentando lo felices que estaban y lo mucho que iban a echar de menos el castillo ahora que habían acabado su educación allí.

Se encontraron con compañeros de otras casas, vestidos de azul, amarillo y verde. Helen Nicked pronto se les unió.

–Bienvenidos a vuestra graduación –discurrió Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores.

En el Gran Comedor tan sólo había una mesa en el centro de la sala. Las otras estaban colgadas de la pared. Sobre ésta había un sinfín de deliciosos manjares, con los que, al parecer, los elfos domésticos se habrían tenido que llevar mucho tiempo. El Gran Comedor, asimismo, estaba completamente adornado, con banderolas por doquier de las cuatro casas.

–No quiero ser muy pesado –prosiguió el director–, pero quiero felicitaros a todos, por vuestro empeño, por vuestro trabajo. Habéis acabado ya en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, me da igual si continuáis realizando otros estudios o no. Ya sois magos adultos y tenéis entera libertad para practicar la magia desde hace un año. Ahora empieza vuestra andadura en el mundo profesional. Y también en el resto de aspectos de la comunidad mágica; no seais tontos, queridos magos míos, y decidid lo que sea mejor para vosotros –la noche era ya espesa en las vidrieras que se extendían detrás de la alta figura del director; los demás alumnos ya debían de haber cenado–. Y ahora, sin más dilación, os ruego que os sentéis a la mesa y probéis los apetitosos manjares que nos han preparado nuestros amigos los elfos. No sin antes –añadió con rapidez viendo que muchos alumnos se aproximaban a las mesas deseosos de coger algo– pedir un fuerte aplauso para los jefes de las casas, por la gran labor que han hecho con vosotros: Minerva McGonagall, de Gryffindor; Harry Small, de Slytherin; el profesor Flitwick, de Ravenclaw; y, finalmente, la señorita Sprout, de Hufflepuff; asimismo pediría otra fuerte ovación por el resto de profesores, que no mencionaré, pues son muchos, pero que se encuentran a mi lado. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Y alzando las manos aparecieron desde los extremos de la gran habitación fuegos artificiales que iban a dar al techo mágico y estallaban entre las estrellas que reflejaban. Las chicas miraban ilusionadas, y los chicos observaban la comida con apetito voraz. Se sentaron finalmente, los alumnos en aquella mesa, todos juntos, mientras que los profesores en la que frecuentaban normalmente.

–Voy a echar mucho en falta esto –miró a su alrededor Lily–. Han sido los mejores siete años de mi vida.

–Para mí también –aseguró Sirius–. Hogwarts es más mi casa que mi propia casa, a excepción, claro está, de la de James. ¡Gracias por todo, tío! –se estrechó la mano con James–. Eres un gran amigo.

–Propongo un brindis –alzando su copa Remus–. Para que sigamos siendo amigos toda la vida, hasta que estemos arrugados y con el pelo gris.

–¡Por los amigos! –entrechocaron sus copas los demás.

Snape los miraba desde el fondo con malicia.

–Bueno, Pet –habló Canuto–, ¿y tú qué piensas hacer ahora?

–Buscar trabajo –dijo éste hablando con la boca llena–. ¿No creerás que voy a tener moral de hacer una carrera? Ya tengo el título de mago, con eso me basta.

–Sí, es lo mejor, ya que para estudiar no es que seas muy bueno –apuntó James.

–Tampoco es cosa de que se lo recuerdes al chiquillo todos los días –lo regañó Lily–. ¿Y qué, vas a montar una tienda o algo así o piensas probar suerte con un puesto de funcionario en el Ministerio?

–No sé –se encogió de hombros.

La profesora Paige Hallywell, contoneando sus caderas, se aproximó adonde estaban los Gryffindors con un rollo de pergamino en la mano. Tenía una extraña sonrisa.

–¡Hola, chicos! –saludó efusiva; Sirius no dijo nada, mirándola embobado–. Ejem, Sirius –carraspeó, viendo que éste descendía la mirada hasta sus pechos–. Bueno, que me parece que ya he descubierto de quién es esta carta anónima que me mandaron por San Valentin. ¿Te importaría levantarte un momento, que querría hablar contigo, Sirius? –éste consintió–. Sé que fuiste tú.

–No lo voy a negar –dijo él echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Paige–Paja sonrió.

–Pero ¿tú te has escuchado todo lo que dices en esta carta, chico? –le preguntó sonriendo–. Eres muy pequeño para mí, ¿lo entiendes?

–El amor no tiene edad, profesora –le contestó soplándose el flequillo para que cayese de forma atractiva–. Yo podría erradicar los magos tenebrosos de su corazón, señorita Hallywell.

Paige rió a mandíbula batiente.

Entre tanto, Dumbledore se levantó y dando una palma, la comida de los platos desapareció; dando otra, la mesa salió volando y se colgó en la pared junto a las otras cuatro. Todos se levantaron. Finalmente, dando una nueva palma, se comenzó a escuchar música por arte de magia.

–¡Que empiece el baile! –gritó. Y él se aproximó sonriente a la profesora McGonagall pidiéndole que fuera su pareja en aquel vals.

–Eres muy pequeño... –repitió Paige, y acercándose a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Sirius se encendió como una bombilla. Pero pronto se dio cuenta: se había organizado un baile y él no tenía pareja. Comenzó a buscar y se acercó a una chica rubia con la que había tenido una relación años atrás pero con quien ahora no mantenía una muy buena amistad.

–Hola –la saludó mirándola con lo que, según lo que él creía, debía ser una mirada arrebatadora.

–¿Qué quieres, Sirius? –le preguntó la chica mirándolo por encima del hombro.

–¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –le sonrió el chico.

–No –contestó lacónica–. No quiero bailar. Que no te acerques. No voy a bailar contigo, Sirius. Que me tocas. ¡Que me estás rozando!

–¿Te está molestando este capullo? –sonó la voz de Severus detrás de Black–. Bueno, ¿bailamos, Charlotte?

Ella asintió y Severus la cogió de la mano y la agarró firmemente de la cintura.

–¿No tienes pareja? –se acercó Peter asombrado por detrás–. ¡Vamos decayendo, Sirius! –rió torpemente.

–¡Cállate, Colagusano! –lo espetó–. Tú tampoco tienes.

Ambos se apoyaron en la pared mirando cómo los demás bailaban y se divertían. Vieron también cómo Dumbledore, poniendo grave el rostro, le susurraba algo a McGonagall al oído y dejaban de bailar; acto seguido se aproximaron hacia Pettigrew y él.

–¡Oh! ¿No tenéis pareja? –rió–. Podriáis bailar el uno con el otro –sugirió.

Sirius estuvo tentado de insultarlo, pero se contuvo: seguía siendo el director.

–¿Qué quiere? –se limitó a decir.

–¡Oh! –pareció sobresaltarse Dumbledore, sonriéndole a McGonagall–. Hablarle, Black. Y también a Lupin, Potter, Evans, Longbottom, Alice, la novia de Longbottom, y Helen Nicked, mi nuera –rió de nuevo mirando a la profesora McGonagall–. Lo siento, ¡vaya!, señor Pettigrew, pero creo que me voy a llevar a todos sus amigos. ¿Podrías hacer el favor, Sirius, de llamarlos y decirles que nos acompañen?

Sirius asintió, y Peter se quedó mirando a Dumbledore con tristeza y rabia. Pronto llegaron los demás y Dumbledore les explicó que quería hablar con ellos en su despacho.

–¿En su despacho? –le inquirió Lily asustada.

–No es nada malo, señorita Evans –dijo el director–. ¿Verdad, señorita Nicked?

Ésta negó con la cabeza, azorada.

Atravesaron medio castillo hasta llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de director. Dumbledore, situándose ante ella, exclamó:

–Pimienta dulce –y la gárgola se hizo a un lado–. Pasad –los invitó Dumbledore, y cuando hubieron llegado–. Son pocas sillas –y agitó su varita y aparecieron tantas como para que todos estuviesen sentados, a excepción de la profesora McGonagall, que se quedó de pie detrás de la silla de director escudriñando a los chicos.

–¿Qué quieres, Dumbledore, para sacarnos del baile? –preguntó Remus.

–Hablar con vosotros, evidentemente –sonrió. Enseguida adquirió un tono más grave y prosiguió–. Supongo que el señor Lupin –dirigiéndose al resto– ya os habrá puesto un poco al corriente de cierto problema que ha aflorado con respecto a él, me supongo.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No... –tartamudeó Frank mirándolos a todos sin comprender.

–Él siempre está un poco despistado –rió Sirius.

–Sí –apoyó James–, con Alice.

Longbottom y su novia se sonrojaron.

–Simplemente, Remus se ha convertido en un objetivo para Voldemort –explicó, y la profesora McGonagall tembló visiblemente y Frank miró a Dumbledore como si les estuviese gastando una broma–. Hace unos años se propuso matarlo y no lo ha conseguido, cosa que se puede deducir del hecho de que vuestro amigo siga entre nosotros. Como he dicho, hace unos años se lo propuso, y así lo prometió ante sus fieles seguidores. Por suerte para nosotros, no lo consiguió, pero ante sus mortífagos quedó ridiculizado. En Hogwarts le era difícil cazarte –dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia Remus–, pero ahora que sales fuera no. Quizá Voldemort ya no piense en ti; quizá ya se haya olvidado. Ojalá. Pero no podemos correr ese riesgo –McGonagall bajó la cabeza e hizo como que se miraba los zapatos–. Además, Remus, como sabéis, vive conmigo, y Voldemort me odia, como odia a otros tantos magos, claro está. Supongo que serías para él una meta envidiable –dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Remus–, ya que si consigue matarte –tragó saliva–, habría demostrado su superioridad con respecto a mí.

–Por eso has entrado en la orden, Remus –explicó de pronto McGonagall, y James pegó un brinco porque de tan absorto que se había quedado con las palabras de Dumbledore no se había acordado de que ella seguía allí.

–La orden... ¿Qué orden? –se encogió de hombros Sirius.

–La Orden del Fénix –explicó Dumbledore como si tal cosa–. Hace ya de eso varios años, cuando Voldemort aún no era tan temido por todos como ahora, pero que yo imaginaba que lo sería, siempre lo supe, le presenté al Ministerio de Magia un proyecto: la Orden del Fénix, que luchase contra ese mago tenebroso exclusivamente. Les costó entender mis argumentos, pero, gracias a que estoy bien visto en el Ministerio, consintieron y se creó la Orden del Fénix, dándome también vía libre para que yo contratase en ella a quien quisiese –tomó aire–. Creo que aceptaron por hacer que me callase un poco –sonrió–. Me puse un poco pesado. Pero yo llevaba la razón –y girando la cabeza hacia McGonagall–. Pero no sólo ha entrado Remus en la orden con el fin de que se le vigile, sino también para que en ella pueda obtener recursos prácticos que le puedan servir en su futuro como auror –juntando las yemas de los dedos y mirándose las manos triste–, una profesión que, por desgracia, en el día de hoy, da muchos puestos en el Ministerio –y volviendo a levantar la vista hacia los alumnos–. ¡Y aquí tengo frente a mí a la nueva generación de aurores! –les sonrió.

Helen miró hacia Remus, extrañada, y Dumbledore se percató de aquel gesto.

–Todo a su tiempo, Helen –la miró con dulzura–, y verás como lo entiendes todo –la chica se sonrojó–. He reunido aquí a todos los alumnos que desean ser admitidos en la academia de aurores, y que según las notas de todos vosotros, no creo que tengáis problemas; también hay un par de Hufflepuffs a los que tendréis de compañeros el año próximo, pero no me ha parecido conveniente –y volvió a mirar a Helen–. Y también tenemos una futura sanadora en esta habitación –Helen se volvió a sonrojar–. La examinadora ha quedado muy sorprendida contigo –le sonrió abiertamente–, y también contigo, Remus, con algo que has hecho en tu prueba de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

»Bueno, no quiero irme por las ramas –dijo mirando de reojo a la profesora McGonagall–. He traído aquí a las personas más importantes para Remus –Dumbledore desvió su atención hacia la chimenea, en la que habían aparecido llamas de color verde y de la que pronto surgió Alastor Moody–. ¡Hombre, hola, Alastor! –señalándoles a los chicos–. Mira, te presento a la nueva generación de la orden, los más inteligentes y preparados de su promoción.

El hombre se giró hacia los chicos con gesto hosco y huraño y levantó una mano con pesadez a modo de saludo. Después, volviéndose a Dumbledore, le dijo:

–Diles lo que tengas que decirles, pero ¡rápido! Tengo que hablar con vosotros dos –mirando también a McGonagall– sobre el asunto que ya sabéis.

–¡Oh, claro! –aprobó Dumbledore–. Además, no quiero restarles mucho tiempo de su fiesta a los chicos –sonrió–, y también he dejado solo al pobre Pettigrew. Bien, lo diré sin más preámbulos: habéis sido contratados para trabajar en la Orden del Fénix.

–¿Cómo? –se sobresaltó Sirius, y Lily se puso a pegar saltos de alegría ante la cara atónita de los demás–. Pero si aún no somos aurores.

–Ya, Sirius, eso lo sé –repuso Dumbledore con calma–. Pero lo seréis. Como le he dicho a Remus, en la academia de aurores aprenderéis muchísimas cosas de interés, pero al lado de aurores experimentados más aún. Tendréis un sueldo ofrecido por el Ministerio, he de añadir, y aunque sea algo inferior al de los aurores, ya que habéis sido contratados en calidad de auxiliares, debo deciros que el Ministerio no escatima en gastos con el fin de garantizar la seguridad en el mundo mágico. Y por último, y creo que no menos importante, obraréis una amplia misión en la lucha contra las fuerzas del mal.

»Claro está, si no queréis participar en la orden, si creéis que sois demasiado jóvenes o consideráis que el curso para auror os absorberá por completo, lo entenderé. No os estoy obligando a nada; os estoy ofreciendo una posibilidad de abriros camino en el mundo mágico.

–¿Quién se puede negar a eso, profesor? –preguntó James extasiado.

–¿Profesor? –sonrió Dumbledore–. Ni director, ni señor, ni nada. En adelante quiero que me llaméis Dumbledore, o Albus incluso. Al fin y al cabo vamos a trabajar codo con codo.

–Pero, yo..., señor –comenzó tímida Helen.

–Dumbledore, ¡o Albus!, Helen –la corrigió el director–. Cierto, ya casi me olvidé de ti. Pronto serás una estupenda sanadora, no me cabe duda, pero creo que también puedo ofrecerte a ti una oportunidad de practicar en personas de carne y hueso lo que has estudiado, y de ver cosas en la vida real que los libros de medicina mágica no muestran. ¿Aceptarías ser la sanadora de la orden, Helen? –le propuso.

Helen se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzaron a resbalarle lágrimas por los ojos, como a Lily, que corrió hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

–Pero, profesor... ¡digo Dumbledore! –habló Nicked–. Eso es... Gracias, profesor. ¡Mi madre se va a poner muy contenta! –dirigiéndose a su amiga Lily.

–En lo que respecta a la orden –añadió Dumbledore poniéndose serio–, creo que no debo deciros lo importante que es seguir en el más profundo secreto, ¿verdad? Nadie debe conocerla, ni mucho menos la ubicación de su sede, que pronto conoceréis. Ya os llamaré otro día, antes de que os marchéis de la escuela, para que firméis los contratos. Hasta luego. ¡Ah! Ni tampoco digáis nada al señor Pettigrew, os lo ruego –añadió Dumbledore–. Sé que pensáis que debería haberle ofrecido una oportunidad a él también, pero no lo creía conveniente. Ya sí podéis marcharos.

Y salieron por la puerta, abrazados, sin poder disimular su alegría.

–¡Qué algarabía va a haber en la orden! –rió Alastor.

–Sí –aseguró McGonagall.

–No nos vendrá mal un soplo de brisa fresca –añadió Dumbledore.

–Pero entiendo que admitieras a Lupin –dijo Moody–, aunque al resto no. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Albus?

–Puede que Voldemort vaya detrás de Remus –explicó éste con gravedad, como si no admitiera reproches– y entonces será conveniente que lo protejamos, pero si Voldemort quiere hacerle daño y hundirlo, descubrirá quiénes son sus personas más allegadas y las matará, como no tuvo piedad para hacerlo con su madre. Además, ¡ellos también se merecen una oportunidad!

–Sí, claro –opinó McGonagall.

–Creo que harán cosas importantes en la orden –concluyó Dumbledore–. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que comentarnos, Alastor?

–¡Ah, eso! Pues veréis...


	10. La Orden del Fénix

CAPÍTULO X (LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX) 

Una extensión desierta de páramo, con la verde hierba ladeándose a causa de la fresca brisa mañanera. La inmensidad del cielo azul cerraba aquel paraje de campiña como si fuese un privilegio el conservarlo. Sobre una colina perdida, un árbol perdido en medio de la enorme extensión. Un solo árbol.

Un sonido extraño que no parecía natural. Un hombre se apuntaba con la varita y surgió de la nada. Se atusó la túnica malva y la larga barba blanca. Se colocó bien las gafas de media luna y con sonrisa bonachona aguardó a los demás.

Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, Helen, Frank y Alice aparecieron apretujados, sujetando una bandeja de plata. Dumbledore les pidió el traslador y con una floritura de varita lo hizo desaparecer.

–Estamos en la entrada secreta de la sede de la Orden del Fénix –dijo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, asombrados, excitados, y también sorprendidos de que allí no hubiese más que un frondoso árbol que ofrecía a causa de su poblado follaje una espesa sombra.

–¿Y dónde se supone que está? –dijo Sirius.

–Aquí a mi lado –y acarició la dura corteza del tronco.

No hicieron más preguntas. Estaban en el mundo mágico, ante el mago más poderoso que se había tenido últimamente, según afirmaban los entendidos: si él decía que allí debía estar la sede, ¡debía estar!, aunque ellos no pudieran verla.

–Fuera ya esas caras de sorpresa –rió Dumbledore–. ¿No esperaríais un edificio alto en el que, con letras grandes, pusiese "Orden del Fénix" en la fachada? ¿Verdad que no? –esperó un momento a que dejase de reír–. La entrada secreta es este árbol.

Y cogiendo su varita la introdujo en un estrecho agujero que había en el árbol. Los muchachos imaginaron que únicamente entraría la punta de la varita, pero no: el agujero se la engulló toda, o al menos hasta el mango, donde Dumbledore la sujetaba.

–Y ahora la contraseña –dijo–. No la olvidéis, ¡y menos la pregonéis!, ¿vale, chicos? Es: ¡Fawkes! –gritó.

Las ramas del árbol se agitaron, y a Remus le recordó excesivamente al sauce boxeador, con lo que un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. Una voz que no surgía de ningún sitio apareció envolviéndolos:

–Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore.

Y Dumbledore pudo por fin sacar su varita del agujero. Miró a los chicos que estaban anonadados, y después comprobó como el árbol se hacía cada vez más estrecho y perdía las hojas hasta que se convirtió en una barra con un agujero en el suelo, señal del grosor del tronco. Es decir, se formó algo así como las barras que utilizan los bomberos.

–Tu contraseña es tu fénix, Dumbledore –dijo Remus.

–¡Oh, sí! –sonrió éste con los ojos cerrados–. Ningún mortífago conoce a mi mascota, ¡y mucho menos Voldemort! Bueno, ¿bajamos? –los invitó.

–Usted primero –cedió Lily, y observaron cómo el profesor se encaramaba hábilmente a la barra que seguía pareciendo que era de madera y bajaba hacia abajo–. Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo ahora nosotros, ¿no? –dijo con una nota de pánico en la voz. Se agarró firmemente a la barra y, gritando enloquecida, descendió.

Todos hicieron lo mismo.

–¿Esto es la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó Sirius al bajar y encontrarse en una reducida y oscura habitación–. ¿Y Dumbledore?

–¿Pensabas que el árbol era la única precaución que íbamos a adoptar, Sirius? –sonrió Dumbledore surgiendo de la penumbra.

Dio un golpe con su varita a la pared y apareció un cajón.

–¿Un cajón? –se extrañó Remus–. ¿Esto que es, para dejar las cosas de metal en él?

–No, Remus –contestó Dumbledore sin darle importancia al chiste–. Es un reconocedor de varitas. Cada nuevo miembro debe introducir su varita en este cajón si quiere volver, ya que el árbol no deja pasar a nadie si no se introduce en su tronco una varita que él reconozca y además se diga la contraseña alta y clara. Así, ¡vamos!, ¿a qué esperáis? Id metiendo vuestras varitas y decid vuestros nombres altos y claros cuando se os pida.

–¿Nombre, por favor? –dijo la misma voz sensual y femenina de antes.

–Helen Nicked –dijo la chica.

–Gracias –habló de nuevo la voz–. Ya puede retirar su varita. ¡Bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix!

Y lo mismo hicieron todos, regocijándose mucho interiormente cuando aquella voz invisible les daba la bienvenida a la orden. Cuando todos hubieron acabado por fin y el cajón, inutilizado, se cerró él solo y se confundió con el resto de la pared, Dumbledore les señaló el espacio oscuro que los envolvía, a expeción del único muro que veían y del que había salido el cajón.

–¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora, Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Otra contraseña?

–¡Oh, no! –negó con la cabeza Dumbledore–. Ahora toca una prueba más difícil –y en cuanto dijo eso se comenzó a escuchar, a lo lejos, un extraño sonido–. No os mostréis asustados.

Era el canto de un fénix.

–¡Es Fawkes! –exclamó Remus–. Es tu fénix, Dumbledore.

–Así es –confirmó éste cuando el pájaro llegó volando y se posó en su hombro–. Hola, Fawkes, soy yo –el fénix cantó de nuevo–. Los fénix son criaturas muy especiales, no os quepa duda. Como un mago, pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse de donde quieran y cuando quieran –explicó–. El sofisticado sistema de la contraseña del árbol comunica directamente con mi fénix –prosiguió, sonriente–; cuando alguien pronuncia su nombre para acceder a la sede de la orden, Fawkes lo escucha de inmediato y se dirige hacia ella para darle la bienvenida. Es un pájaro muy inteligente –le acarició las plumas.

–Nos da la bienvenida, pero ¿y qué? –se volvió Sirius hacia el muro–. ¿Quiere decirnos que esto es ya la sede de la Orden del Fénix, esta habitación oscura y ennegrecida.

–No, Sirius, no. Fawkes aparece volando y actúa de guarda mágico, ¿entiendes? Él nos reconoce y nos deja pasar.

–¿Nos reconoce? –preguntó cortés Lily–. Pero y si, por casualidad, un mortífago utiliza la poción multijugos y se hace pasar por alguno de nosotros, ¿no se supone que podría entrar en la orden?

–No, Lily –sonrió Dumbledore con carácter paternal, como si diera una clase en Hogwarts–. Creo haberte dicho que los fénix son criaturas muy especiales –y volviéndose hacia su pájaro su dueño–. Bien, Fawkes, cada vez que vengan estos chicos les dejarás pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora son miembros de la orden también. Éste es Remus Lupin, ya lo conoces –el fénix graznó en señal de asentimiento–, Helen Nicked, su novia, James Potter y su novia Lily Evans, Sirius Black, y Frank Longbottom y su novia Alice Jackson –el ave graznó de nuevo, contento–. Bien, ahora que os conoce a todos y sabe que sois miembros de la orden nos dará permiso para entrar –y volviéndose de nuevo hacia su pájaro–. Cuando quieras, Fawkes.

Y el fénix se puso a cantar alegremente, volando a su alrededor. Enseguida el muro desapareció y la oscuridad también, envolviéndolos una cortina de humo dorado que caía sobre ellos como un mar de estrellas. Cuando todo a su alrededor era dorado, Fawkes dejó de cantar y se posó en el hombro de su dueño, pellizcándole suavemente un dedo.

–Excelente, Fawkes –lo felicitó–. Ya puedes abrirnos la puerta.

–¿La puerta? –preguntó Remus confuso.

Pero nadie respondió ni le hizo caso, porque el fénix volvió a despegar el vuelo desde el hombro de Dumbledore y se detuvo ante algo que a simple vista no se advertía, pero ahora que el ave lo había delatado y descubierto era una extraña cerradura.

–La puerta de la orden –explicó Dumbledore.

El fénix metió el pico en la cerradura y el humo dorado desapareció. Dumbledore y los siete chicos se encontraban en una espaciosa habitación mal iluminada en la que había unas cuantas personas sentadas en unos sillones, alumbrados por un tímido fuego, que los miraban sin asombro ninguno, y una única puerta.

–¡Oh, Dumbledore! –lo saludó Moody sin levantarse–. ¿Has venido ya?

–Sí, Alastor –dijo retirándose la capa de viaje–. ¿Qué hacéis con el fuego encendido en pleno julio? –preguntó–. ¡Es abrasador!

–Abrasador es el que no tengamos luz... –le reprochó.

–Parece mentira que tengas varita y un cerebro –le recriminó Dumbledore alzando su varita hacia el techo, el cual quedó pronto iluminado con una luz que hizo evaporarse todas las sombras–. Parece mentira.

–Dumbledore –éste se giró hacia Remus–. Pero ¿de qué sirve tanta seguridad ahí fuera si aquí dentro hay una chimenea por la que puede entrar cualquiera?

Dumbledore volvió a agitar su varita y la chimenea quedó cubierta de rescoldos.

–Una pregunta muy inteligente, sí, señor –aprobó Moody aplaudiendo.

–También está protegida, Remus –explicó–. Por fuertes hechizos antitenebrismo. En adelante podéis utilizar la Red Flu para venir a la orden, porque ya habéis estado aquí una vez. Pero para alguien que no haya pisado nunca esta habitación, eso sería imposible; si supiese algo de la orden y se aventurase a utilizar los polvos flu, se quedaría encerrado en la red de chimeneas.

–¡Como le pasó al tonto de Mundungus! –comentó una mujer que había sentada en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo–. Se tiró cuatro días encerrado hasta que un funcionario del Ministerio lo encontró.

–Podéis seguir también utilizando la entrada del árbol –les aclaró Dumbledore–. A mí, personalmente, me gusta más que venir por la chimenea. Además, como ya tenéis el carné para apareceros, no veo inconveniente. ¡Ah! Y se me olvidó deciros que debéis abrir una cámara en el banco Gringotts, si no tenéis ya una abierta, para que el Ministerio os pueda ingresar el sueldo, ¿vale?

Todos asintieron.

–Bueno, Dumbledore, ¿no nos lo vas a presentar? –preguntó un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la mujer que habló antes, un hombre que Remus ya había visto en una ocasión: el propio Mundungus que se quedó encerrado en la chimenea.

–Ésta es Arabella Figg –les señaló Dumbledore a la mujer.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó ella sonriente–. Soy una squib –meneando el dedo índice muy fuerte–, así que no esperéis que sea cómplice de vuestras travesuras –se rió.

–Ni que fuéramos niños –le dijo Sirius a James por lo bajo.

–Y éste –prosiguió Dumbledore–, el mismo Mundungus Fletcher, la razón por la que la orden aún no ha adquirido un billar mágico –rió–. Si queréis que alguien os saque de una depresión, o, simplemente, que os haga reír, venid inmediatamente a hablar con Mundungus.

–Sí, mi primo es un payaso –miró Arabella con desconfianza a Fletcher.

–¿Tu primo? –le preguntó Moody con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿Sois primos?

–Sí, primos segundos, no, ¡terceros!, por parte de madre –contestó Arabella.

–No lo sabía –asintió Alastor.

–Y a éste ya lo conocéis, si no me equivoco –les señaló Dumbledore a Moody–, mi viejo amigo Alastor Moody, un auror como hay pocos. Espero que os enseñe muchas cosas. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna pregunta?

En un principio se quedaron callados, pero pronto Remus, que tenía más confianza con Dumbledore, se adelantó un poco y dijo:

–Yo tengo una. ¿Cómo es que hay sólo una puerta? ¿Y la salida? ¿Y el resto de habitaciones?

–¡Muy buena pregunta! –asintió con frenesí Moody.

–Es una puerta mágica –explicó Dumbledore–. La orden tiene infinidad de habitaciones, os lo aseguro, sólo que están muy bien escondidas, creedme. Basta con agarrar firmemente el picaporte de la puerta y mencionar claramente adónde se quiere ir.

–Hablando de adónde se quiere ir –saltó de su sillón Mundungus–. ¡Tengo que ir a mear! –y agarró la puerta y dijo:– ¡Cuarto de baño! –y la puerta se abrió con un extraño sonido, dejando al descubierto un enorme cuarto de baño con un retrete muy bien cuidado. Mundungus cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Ya iréis conociendo poco a poco las distintas salas que se esconden tras esa puerta –habló Dumbledore–. Bueno, ya no hay más que enseñar. Creo que es momento de que volvamos a casa. Ya os uniréis por completo a nosotros en septiembre. ¿Nos vamos?

Todos asintieron. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la puerta, y Remus se preguntó por qué, si es que no tenía respeto, ya que de abrirla se encontraría con Mundungus en el excusado. Dumbledore pronunció:

–¡Salida! –y abrió la puerta y el hermoso azul del cielo y la frescura de la campiña los saludaron desde la puerta–. Ya nos veremos –y salió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus estaba haciendo los deberes bajo la supervisión de Moody, que asentía frenéticamente mientras leía la redacción que el joven escribía. De pronto, la chimenea se alumbró bajo una llamarada de lenguas de fuego verdes y Helen salió de ella.

–¡Hola a todos! –dijo la chica–. ¿Y Arabella?

–Comprando un gato –explicó escuetamente Moody–. ¿La querías para algo?

–No, no –se apresuró a decir–. Yo venía a buscar a Remus.

–¿Qué querías? –preguntó él.

Una lengua de fuego roja y dorada iluminó un segundo la sala y apareció en ella Dumbledore, radiante con una sonrisa extremadamente amplia. El fénix seguía en su hombro, cantando en voz baja; en un instante alzó el vuelo y desapareció en una bola de fuego roja menos impactante que la que había hecho aparecer a su dueño.

–Hola a todos –los saludó–. ¿Qué, mucho jaleo, Moody?

–Oh, no, nada de eso –negó con la mano mientras le quitaba la redacción a Lupin y la leía con interés–. Desde que se fue Mundungus, ¡nada de nada!

–¡Mi madre quiere conocerte! –le explicaba Helen a Remus.

–¿Qué? –desvió su atención Moody del pergamino.

–Que mi madre quiere conocer a Remus –explicó de nuevo Helen.

–Chico –dándole una palmada en la espalda Moody–, ¡estás bien pillado por los huevos!

–¡Alastor! ¿Qué expresiones son ésas? –lo recriminó Dumbledore–. Yo educándolos media vida en una escuela y vienes tú con ese lenguaje de... con ese lenguaje de... ¡Con ese lenguaje!

–Por favor, Dumbledore, no seas iluso –rió Moody–. Tú no haces nada. ¡Estos niños se educan solos! Además, los has traído donde Mundungus se pasa media vida. ¡Ése sí que va a enseñarles unas cuantas expresiones de su cosecha!

–A mí me parece muy bien que los padres de Helen quieran conocer a Remus –comentó Dumbledore, ignorando a Moody.

–Han organizado una cena para mañana por la noche –explicó ella–. Como estoy todo el día hablando de ti –se sonrojó–, mi madre ha dicho que ya es hora de conocerte.

–¡Estupendo! –aplaudió Dumbledore.

–Y como les dije que Remus vivía contigo, Dumbledore, me han pedido que te dijese que tú vinieses también –sonrió débilmente.

La expresión de Dumbledore varió en un segundo.

–Ahora no es tan estupendo, ¿verdad, tito Albus? –bromeó Moody entre risas.

–¡Cállate, Alabastro! –Moody se puso muy serio–. ¿Verdad que no te gusta que utilice tu mote de la escuela?

–No me hagas recordar cuál fue el tuyo –dijo Moody.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo un momento.

–Pues iremos, sin problema. Le di clase a tu madre, Helen, en la escuela. Una chica encantadora, de verdad. Y también conocí al señor Nicked cuando se casaron: un muggle de lo más admirable. Remus, ponte en pie –éste obedeció y Dumbledore lo miró de arriba abajo. Luego hurgó en su bolsillo y encontró unos galeones de oro que le puso a Helen en la mano–. Llevátelo al callejón Diagon y cómprale una túnica bien bonita, ¿quieres, guapa? –ella asintió–. Con tus transformaciones, ¡no gano para ropa! –se quejó en broma.

–¿Y qué hay de la vigilancia? –lo espetó Moody.

–Va a la calle más popular de Inglaterra en el mundo mágico, Alastor –explicó Dumbledore–. Habrá cientos de magos. Yo no sé tú, pero yo no he visto todavía a Voldemort paseándose por allí. Vamos, coged polvos flu y ¡largaros!

Eso hicieron.

–Perfecto, Alastor –en un tono de voz mucho más agradable–. Ya me he librado de Remus. Ahora podré enseñarte una cosa.

Y se dirigieron hacia la única puerta de la sala y apoyando su mano sobre el picaporte dijo:

–Cuarto de archivos.

A la noche siguiente Remus se vestía con su nueva túnica, una bonita prenda de seda y de color rojo, el color favorito de la señora Nicked, y que tenía un estampado muy gracioso en el cuello.

Dumbledore apareció arrebatador, con su pelo blanco recogido en una trenza y su barba peinada cuidadosamente. Vestía una túnica amarilla que arrastraba, y de la que surgían sólo, y de vez en cuando, unos zapatos negros de hebillas plateadas. Dumbledore se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño de su casa mientras Lupin se afeitaba con la varita.

–¿Cómo es la casa de Helen? ¿Cómo son sus padres? –preguntaba insistentemente.

–Es una casa enorme, al menos la última vez que la vi; quizás ahora hayan hecho alguna ampliación. Y sus padres son un par de maravillosas personas. La madre de Helen se llama igual que su hija: Helen Nicked, y su padre Matthew. Tú está tranquilo y verás cómo la velada rueda por sí misma. No debes tener miedo –le puso una mano en el hombro, conciliador.

Remus lo apuntó con la varita, bromista, y le propuso:

–¿Quieres que te afeite esa barba de cuatro siglos?

–¿Afeitarme? –bromeó a su vez:– No creo que seas tan poderoso mago como para desprenderme de esta peluca que me adhirieron a la cara un par de magos tenebrosos: un tal Grindelwald y su compinche.

–¿Eso es cierto? –se lo creyó Remus.

–No... –respondió sin darle importancia Dumbledore mientras se seguía mirando en el espejo–. Pero no te apuntes tan fuerte, Remus. ¿No ves? ¡Ya te has hecho un corte! –Dumbledore lo apuntó con su varita y la sangre retrocedió y la piel se cerró–. Ya está –y consultando su reloj–. ¡Es tarde! Si no queremos ser impuntuales debemos irnos ya.

–¿Y no podemos mandarles una lechuza diciéndoles que estoy indispuesto? –probó suerte.

–Eso sería mentirles –le reprochó Dumbledore–. Si quieres decir que estás indispuesto, que sea cierto. Si quieres puedo probar un par de maleficios en ti que he conocido recientemente.

–No, gracias –soslayó Remus encogiéndose–. Prefiero ir.

–Tú primero, Remus –alargándole los polvos flu–. Diles que voy enseguida.

–Pero vendrás, ¿no? –lo miró fijamente.

–Sí, Remus, después de ti –sonrió–. ¡Vamos, es tarde!

La chimenea se lo engulló. Entonces Dumbledore aprovechó para reír abiertamente y, acto seguido, entrar él también en el hueco de la chimenea.

–¡A la casa de los Nicked! –gritó.

Helen miraba desde su asiento en el sofá hacia la chimenea. Era su salón una espaciosa habitación, cuidadosamente decorada. Había en ella toda serie de artilugios mágicos y de fotos con dorados marcos en la pared cuyas personas agitaban la mano saludando.

Las llamas se alzaron altas y verdes.

–¡Ya vienen! –gritó Helen.

Remus apareció tosiendo.

–Me ha entrado hollín.

Helen le dio un beso.

–¡Oh! ¿Quién es éste joven tan encantador? –apareció la señora Nicked con un delantal atado a la cintura–. Encantada de conocerte, Remus. Yo soy Helen Nicked, la madre de Helen.

–Encantado... –susurró Remus estrechándole una mano.

Era su suegra alta y fina, con una mirada penetrante pero agradable. Tenía el pelo recogido en un enmarañado moño que parecía sujeto mágicamente gracias a horquillas que no hacían más que susurrarse cosas las unas a las otras.

–¡Cariño! –gritó la señora Nicked–. ¡Matt! Ha venido tu yerno.

Un señor bajo y grueso apareció corriendo, con una amplia sonrisa que denotaba sorpresa y curiosidad. Estaba un poco calvo y tenía un grueso bigote. Le alargó una mano que le apretó la suya con fuerza.

–¿Remus? –preguntó–. Soy el padre de Helen: Matthew Nicked. ¿No es estupendo?

–Sí... –contestó Remus sin saber a qué se refería.

–Eres un hombre lobo, ¿verdad? –Remus se puso lívido–. Claro que sí, mi hija nos lo ha contado. ¿No es increíble? A mí todas esas cosas de la magia me gustan, ¿sabes?

–Déjalo, Matt –le rogó su esposa–. No atosigues al pobre muchacho. ¿No ves que lo estás atemorizando? Ya te dije que en el mundo de los magos se guarda con el más increíble mutismo el que una persona sea un licántropo –y volviéndose hacia Remus–. Tranquilo. Nosotros somos muy tolerantes –y acercándose a su hija la abrazó–. Si le gustas a mi hija debes de ser una buena persona. Por cierto, ¿no va a venir Dumbledore?

Y sin que pudiera responder, la apagada chimenea se iluminó por el resplandor de un verde fuego fatuo del que apareció Dumbledore sonriente.

–Señora Nicked –estrechándole la mano–. Qué placer. Cuánto tiempo. ¡Vaya, esa ternera huele deliciosamente!

–Menudo olfato, Dumbledore –rió la madre de Helen–. ¿Y cómo van las cosas por la escuela?

–Bueno, ya sabes... Aquello es una casa de locos, pero a mí me gusta.

–Siéntese, Dumbledore –lo invitó la señora Nicked.

–¡Hombre, hola, bienvenido! –le estrechó la mano con fuerza el señor Nicked–. Pero si a usted le conozco. ¡Usted vino a nuestra boda!, ¿no es así?

–Así es –confirmó.

–Sumblesore era, ¿verdad? –sin dejar de estrecharle la mano.

–Dumbledore –lo corrigió–, Albus Dumbledore.

–El mejor mago del mundo –lo alabó la señora Nicked–, y sentado a mi mesa. No te imaginas qué privilegio.

–Privilegio el mío, Helen –sonrió Dumbledore–, de llevarme tan bien con mis antiguos alumnos.

–¿Alumnos? –preguntó Matthew–. ¿Mi mujer fue alumna suya? Debe de hacer mucho tiempo de eso. ¡Debe de ser usted muy viejo! –la señora Nicked recriminó a su marido con la mirada–. Y qué túnicas más bonitas traen. Yo sigo vistiendo a la manera muggle, muggle era, ¿no, Helen?, porque una vez me puse una túnica y me pareció un poco incómodo. ¿Y a quién le vamos a engañar? Soy un muggle. ¡Qué palabra más maravillosa! ¿Sabía que son ustedes muy ingeniosos?

–¿Ah, sí? –sonrió Dumbledore.

–Sí, sí –cabeceó el señor Nicked con intensidad–. Por cierto, ahora ya no sale tanto usted en el diario El Profeta como antes. ¿Qué le pasa?

Dumbledore sonrió:

–Digamos que el Ministerio quiere que se hable poco de mí.

–¿Y eso?

Pero Dumbledore no parecía dispuesto a contestar:

–¿Y cómo es que lee usted el diario de los magos?, si me lo permite.

–¡Oh, por supuesto! El periódico muggle es muy aburrido, ¿sabía? Además, quiero estar enterado de lo que pasa en el mundo en que se mueve mi hija.

–Yo también leo los periódicos muggles –explicó Dumbledore–. Me gusta estar enterado de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

La señora Nicked reapareció con una bandeja en la que había carne de ternera asada.

–¡A comer! –dijo–. ¡Vamos, chicos! A la mesa –espetó a Remus y a su hija–. Vamos a comer.

–Bueno... y ¿cómo os conocistéis? –le preguntó Matthew a su yerno.

–En el colegio –respondió escuetamente.

–De hablar por los pasillos –añadió su hija.

–¡Estupendo! –sonrió el señor Nicked–. Siempre supe que mi hija se casaría con un mago, ¿sabía? –dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

–¡Papá! –exclamó Helen–. Aún no me he casado.

Remus comenzó a reírse y la señora Nicked se sonrojó.

–¿Y en qué trabajaba usted, me ha dicho? –le preguntó el señor Nicked a Dumbledore.

–Soy director de la escuela Hogwarts –explicó.

–¡Ah, sí! –dijo–. ¡El colegio al que iba mi hija!

–No hay otro en el país, cariño –repuso suavemente su esposa.

–Yo trabajo en un hospital que hay por aquí cerca, ¿sabía?, y me estoy haciendo muy querido y famoso por lo rápido que curo a mis pacientes.

–Me pregunto si la magia tiene algo que ver en todo eso –enarcó una ceja Dumbledore.

–Ya sé que no debería, Dumbledore, pero es que... –se disculpó la señora Nicked.

–No la estoy riñendo, Helen –sonrió Dumbledore–. Comprendo que a cada uno le agrade la forma de trabajar del otro, pero aún así, debo advertirlo, señor Nicked: puede ser peligroso y el Ministerio de Magia no sería muy condescendiente si se enterase de eso.

–Ya, supongo –se quedó cabizbajo el hombre–. Tan sólo empleo unas cuantas pociones que mezclo con el suero, no se crea.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio unos segundos.

–¿Y qué más se sabe de Quien–Usted–Sabe? –preguntó la señora Nicked variando la conversación–. Como usted tiene contactos en el Ministerio...

–¿De Voldemort? –repitió Dumbledore y a la señora Nicked se le atragantó el pedazo de carne y comenzó a toser incontroladamente–. ¡Oh, perdón, perdón! Quien–Ustedes–Saben sigue por ahí, haciendo el canalla, pero sé que se está haciendo todo lo posible por atraparlo.

–¿Se ha enterado de que nuestra hija ha encontrado un trabajillo a jornada parcial, señor Dumbledore? –saltó ilusionada la señora Nicked al cabo de reponerse.

–¿Ah, sí? –disimuló Dumbledore con una expresión de incredulidad.

–Sí –continuó la mujer–, y no la pagan mal, ¿sabe? Además de que no ha hecho mucho hasta el momento. Me ha dicho que se saben cuidar ellos solos.

–¿Ah, sí? –repitió Dumbledore–. Me alegro.

Cuando todos acabaron saciados y la señora Nicked invitó a Dumbledore a una taza de café, el señor Nicked, pegando un respingo en su asiento, saltó de pronto:

–¡Menuda velada! ¿Y por qué no se quedan ustedes a pasar la noche con nosotros? –pasó una mirada fugaz por su mujer, pidiéndole su consentimiento–. Hacía cantidad de tiempo que no teníamos huéspedes, ¿verdad, palomita?

–Oh, sí, es cierto –forzó una sonrisa–. ¿Le apetece, Dumbledore?

–Se lo agradezco en serio, Helen. Pero ya me conocen, soy un viejo con manías. Si no tengo mi almohada no duermo tranquilo –sonrió tímidamente.

–Por eso no hay problema –añadió la señora Nicked–. Puede llegarse en un momento a por ella, si es que es ése el único problema.

–¡Oh!, se lo sigo agradeciendo, Helen, y a usted también Matthew –Dumbledore se puso en pie–, pero lo cierto es que me he ausentado ya demasiado de la escuela, ¿no les parece? He dejado a la profesora McGonagall en sustitución mía y, entre usted y yo, Matthew –adoptando un tono confidencial–, me estoy temiendo lo peor –bromeó.

–No exagere, Dumbledore –se levantó también la señora Nicked–. Minerva fue compañera mía, y una excelente amiga, debo recalcar. Era una bruja muy buena y responsable, no le quepa duda.

–No le quepa duda a usted de que lo sé –sonrió Dumbledore–, pero tengo asuntos que resolver en Hogwarts que ya he postergado demasiado. La cena ha sido exquisita, una ternera excepcional.

–Gracias, Dumbledore.

–Siento de verdad tener que rehusar su invitación –Remus se puso en pie también, para acompañarlo, y Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando sonriente–, pero Remus puede quedarse. Pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo encerrado en mi casa. No le vendría mal cambiar un poco de ambiente por un día, si no les importa. Imagínense, todo el día en casa con este viejo.

–Me hago cargo, me hago cargo –agitó la mano con impaciencia el señor Nicked–. Pobrecito. Pobre yerno. Claro que se quedará aquí esta noche. ¿Te apetece, muchacho?

–Yo... –empezó.

–¡Lo está deseando! –aplaudió el señor Nicked–. ¡Helen! –espetando a su mujer–. Vamos a preparar el cuarto de invitados –y volviéndose a Dumbledore–. Está medio vacío. Qué bien. ¡Vamos a hacer magia!

–Estupendo –aprobó Dumbledore–. Pero tengo que marcharme. Buenas noches a todos.

–Oh, ¿se va a meter por la chimenea? –se interesó el señor Nicked–. Yo he viajado un par de veces por la chimenea y es mucho más rápido que el tren o el avión, ¡dónde va a parar! Encantado de verlo de nuevo, Dumbledore. Pásese cuando quiera, ¡como si estuviese en su casa! –y las llamas verdes se tragaron al director–. Pobre hombre. ¡Qué viejo! Mi pobre yerno que vive con un carcamal.

–¡Cállate, Matt!, y recoge la mesa, ¿quieres? –lo espetó su mujer–. Voy a preparar el cuarto para Remus.

–Entonces ¿no puedo ver cómo haces magia, palomita?

–No, hoy no. ¡Menudo bochorno me has hecho pasar! Parecías un muggle obsesionado.

–Lo siento, palomita.

–¡Con sentirlo no basta!

–Ahora se tirarán así toda la noche –le explicó Helen a Remus–. Ven, te voy a enseñar el resto de la casa.

–Es muy bonita –aseguró Remus cuando terminó de verla.

–Y éste es el dormitorio en el que pasarás la noche hoy –lo llevó hasta una habitación al final del pasillo.

–Ah, ¿estáis aquí? –preguntó la madre de Helen viéndolos aparecer por la puerta–. Perfecto. Así podréis ayudarme a prepararte el cuarto, querido.

–Oh, claro –asintió Lupin.

Comenzaron a agitar las varitas los tres a un tiempo y el dormitorio comenzó a llenarse de todo tipo de objetos, servibles o meros chismes de decoración, pero todos ellos convirtieron en un minuto la estancia en un lugar agradable y habitable.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó la señora Nicked.

–Es muy bonita.

–Me alegro. Es tarde –consultando su reloj–, así que nos iremos a acostar ya. Mañana podréis seguir hablando de vuestras cosas, ¿queréis? Buenas noches, Remus.

–Buenas noches, señora Nicked. Buenas noches, Helen.

–Buenas noches, Remus.

Remus se echó encima de la cama, pero no pudo dormir. Consultó el reloj que había aparecido mágicamente sobre la cabecera y comprobó que eran las tres de la madrugada y seguía sin pegar ojo. Se giraba hacia un lado, luego hacia otro. Se ponía boca abajo. Tampoco. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y apareció una asustada expresión del señor Nicked.

–¡Oh, qué alivio! –se llevó una mano al pecho–. He escuchado tanto ruido que... No pasa nada. A veces me pasa que creo cosas que no son –rió–. ¿Por qué no duermes, muchacho?

–No puedo conciliar el sueño.

–¡Ah! ¿No estás cómodo?

–No, no es eso. La cama está bien. No soy muy quejica; creo que podría dormir incluso en el suelo. Pasa sólo que no tengo sueño. Pero ¿estoy haciendo mucho ruido?

–¡Oh, no! Es que he pasado para ir al servicio y te he escuchado, muchacho. Bueno, me voy, que aunque no puedas dormir no debo darte cháchara. Deberías recostarte al menos.

–Sí, supongo. Buenas noches, señor Nicked.

–Buenas noches, chico. Y sueña con... ¡Mejor no sueñes con nada!

Y salió.

Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a entrever en la oscuridad todo lo que le rodeaba. Se aburría. Se giró y comprobó que eran las tres y media de la mañana.

Se echó hacia atrás y quedó boca arriba sobre las sábanas arrugadas. Se levantó en un santiamén y volvió a pasearse por la habitación. Se aproximó a la pared y se quedó escuchando a través de ella durante un instante. Nada.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, para que no rechinase, y salió al pasillo. Anduvo en puntillas, con mucho tiento, hasta que la voz taladradora de su suegro surgió del dormitorio en el que su esposa dormía plácidamente.

–¿Adónde ibas, muchacho? –preguntó.

–Al cuarto de baño.

–Ah, al cuarto de baño... ¡Ah, al cuarto de baño! Pues vas en el lado contrario. Yo es que iba ahora a por un vaso de agua, ¿sabes? Que me entra a mí una sed más mala por las noches –explicó–. Bueno, te acompaño.

Y lo dejo en la puerta del cuarto baño.

–Buenas noches, muchacho.

–Buenas noches, señor Nicked.

Remus salió del cuarto de baño tras un minuto andando igual de sigiloso que antes. No había orinado porque no tenía ganas. Miró hacia un lado y otro, pero parecía que el señor Nicked ya se había vuelto a escapar. Aún así prefirió meterse en su habitación.

Jugó con la varita, aburrido. Encantó la cama y ésta se hizo sola. Luego se divertía haciendo aparecer un haz de luz de la punta de su varita y luego haciéndolo desaparecer.

Por fin se aventuró de nuevo. Se aproximó callado y silencioso hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se asomó a través de un diminuto resquicio y vio que el señor Nicked estaba mirando a través de su puerta también. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

–¡Oh! –se sobresaltó el señor Nicked–. Estaba persiguiendo una mosca.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí. ¿Me ayudas?

–Creo que no. Me acaba de entrar sueño.

–Estupendo, muchacho. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Y se encerró de nuevo en su cuarto.

–¡Qué diablos! –dijo al fin.

Y se apuntó con su varita y, sonando como si alguien hubiese pisado un globo, se desapareció del cuarto de invitados reapareciendo en el cuarto de Helen, quien no dormía y se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito.

–¡Remus! –lo regañó en voz baja–. ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? ¿Y en calzoncillos, nada menos?

–¿Con qué querías que durmiese? ¿Pensabas que iba a conjurar un pijama? Por cierto, qué camisón más bonito.

–Oh, Remus, no tienes respeto. Estamos en mi casa.

–¿Y qué? –acostándose a su lado y acariciándole la mejilla–. Tu padre es muy raro, ¿lo sabías? Me invita a pasar la noche con vosotros y ahora se la pasa entera vigilándome.

–No le busques la lógica.

Remus le quiso dar un beso, y Helen se negó en un principio, pero pronto se dejó. Comenzaron a jugar, a reír en silencio, a morderse y pellizcarse, escondiéndose bajo la sábana.

Y la puerta del dormitorio de Helen se abrió de pronto.

–¡Papá! –gritó Helen tapándose los pechos con la sábana antes de que éste pudiese encender la luz–. ¡Me has despertado!

–¿Ah, sí? Pues he oído ruidos.

–Yo estaba durmiendo –mintió.

Por suerte Remus se había desaparecido a tiempo.

–¿Seguro? –se aseguró el señor Nicked–. ¡Oh, hija, vas a pensar que estoy delirando! Seguramente haya sido tu novio, ese muchacho: dice no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Bueno, me voy. Buenas noches, querida.

–Buenas noches, papá.

–¿Se ha ido ya? –preguntó Remus sin que se le viera.

–¿Dónde estás? –musitó Helen.

–Me he aparecido debajo de tu cama.

–¡Menudo sinvergüenza estás hecho! –bromeó–. Vamos, sube aquí arriba, pero en silencio. No me extrañaría que mi padre siga rondando por ahí. Esta noche quiero jugar contigo, Remus.

A la mañana siguiente el señor Nicked bajó al comedor con ojeras.

–El muy tonto se cree que sólo podemos desplazarnos por la chimenea –comentó la madre guiñándole un ojo a su hija cuando el marido no podía escucharla.

–¡Qué sueño! –bostezó el señor Nicked–. Ha sido agotador. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche. ¿Tú has dormido mejor, muchacho?

–Sí, mucho mejor –sonrió.

–Me alegro por ti. ¿Querrás quedarte también esta noche? –propuso, sonriendo tímidamente.

–¿Esta noche? Imposible. Tengo planes –mintió.

–¿Qué planes, muchacho?

–Esta noche es luna llena –respondió por él Helen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Vamos, acómpañame, Remus –hablaba Dumbledore–. Estoy enfadado contigo. ¡Hay que ver lo poco que me has contado de lo que pasó anoche! Y ahora te vas.

–No me voy. ¡Me encerráis! –lo corrigió.

–¿Esperas que te soltemos por ahí? –bromeó, y asiendo con fuerza el pomo de la puerta de la Orden del Fénix pronunció:– Cuarto del hombre lobo.

–¿Contraseña, por favor? –preguntó la voz anónima.

Dumbledore imitó el aullido de un lobo y la puerta se abrió. Aquella contraseña había sido idea de Remus, pero no imaginaba que Dumbledore fuese a tomársela en serio.

–Pasa –lo invitó Dumbledore a una habitación de paredes de acero con una pequeña ventana con barrotes a la que Remus no tenía por acostumbrado asomarse; la primera noche se acercó y al tocar los barrotes de hierro una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo–. Vendré a recogerte mañana por la mañana.

Y así hizo. Transcurrida la noche, se desapareció del colegio con el único fin de abrirle la puerta a Lupin, ya que últimamente la sede estaba vacía y, además, era el único, excluyendo a Remus, que conocía la contraseña de aquella habitación. Desde dentro, como es de comprender, la puerta no podía abrirse.

–Hola, Remus –lo saludó–. ¡Oh, vaya! Qué corte más feo te has hecho ahí –le señaló una mejilla.

–No es nada, Dumbledore. No me duele ni nada.

La chimenea se encendió y una mano arrojó un rollo de pergamino. Como aquel lugar era profundamente secreto, ninguna lechuza habría podido encontrarlo, ni tampoco además tendrían donde echarlo, con lo que utilizaban la Red Flu para enviar el correo también.

Dumbledore fue a coger el pergamino.

–Es para ti, Remus. Bueno, me voy. Ya sabes, no te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido? Este fin de semana ya dejaré que te dé un poco el aire –agarró el pomo de la puerta–. Despacho de Dumbledore.

Y abriéndose la puerta apareció su despacho.

–¿La puerta está conectada a su despacho? –preguntó–. Entonces, ¿por qué utiliza el árbol para venir aquí?

–Está puerta está comunicada a infinidad de estancias, algunas profundamente secretas, Remus. Pero no todas las habitaciones fueron creadas con posterioridad a la creación de la Orden del Fénix, ni todas tienen el objetivo de servir a ésta, como mi despacho. Como espero que recordarás, en mi despacho no había ninguna puerta mágica, ¿verdad? Si quieres venir algún día a visitarme, puedes. A Hogwarts puedes.

–¿Y por qué Moody y Fletcher utilizaban la chimenea para ir a tu despacho cuando estábamos en el colegio?

–Porque aún no había conectado mi despacho a esta puerta, evidentemente. Cuídate, Remus.

Y se marchó.

Remus abrió el pergamino:

_Cada luna llena mi corazón se estremece_

_pensando en como algo tan bello puede causar_

_tanta aflicción._

_Cada luna llena siento el dolor que padece_

_una gran persona que con su carácter bondadoso,_

_sus dulces ojos y su amable sonrisa ha logrado_

_ganarse un espacio en mi corazón._

_Cada luna llena pienso en ti, Remus J. Lupin,_

_ojalá pudiera compartir contigo tu sufrimiento y_

_hacer que esas noches fueran para ti más llevaderas._

_P.D.: Enseguida me paso por la orden para cuidarte las heridas. Te quiero mucho. Helen Nicked._

(Nota del autor: quiero hacer gala de la verdad y he de admitir que el poema presentado no es de mi autoría, sino de Helen Nicked, pero no de la Helen que vosotros leéis, sino la que yo conozco y quien me ha inspirado el personaje que lleva su nombre traducido al inglés. Por cierto, que mi nombre es el del ministro de magia, Henry Castle, y otro amigo, que también es aficionado a Harry Potter, es el ayudante del alcalde de Hogsmeade, Anthony Dark. Gracias, Elena, por dejarme añadir en mi relato tu poema. Para mí ha sido un placer.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El bullicio es el habitual en una sala de recreativos, con el humo de los pitillos encendidos y la algarabía de las bolas del billar mágico que gritan enloquecidas, pues éstas, al contrario que las muggles, intentan apartarse al paso de la bola blanca, que es algo más grande que la muggle. Por tal, hay que golpear con mucha decisión la bola blanca. Alrededor de una mesa de billar, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew, los cuatro merodeadores, con sendas cervezas de mantequilla. Observándolos de reojo desde la barra, pidiéndole al camarero otro whiskey de fuego, Mundungus Fletcher, vigilando a Remus por mandato de Dumbledore.

–¡Golpea más fuerte, canijo! –se burló una bola cuando Pettigrew tomó el palo de fresno.

–¿Quieres un pitillo, James? –le ofreció Sirius.

–No, gracias.

–¿Y cómo os va la vida, amigos? –preguntó Peter pasándole el palo a Remus, que jugaba con James, según había correspondido por suerte.

–Bien –contestaron los tres como una sola voz.

–Nunca contáis nada de lo que hacéis –mencionó Pettigrew.

–Tampoco tú –lo espetó Sirius.

–Ya os conté que no hacía nada, que estoy parado.

–Pero luego en tu casa no estás –habló James–. Me pasé un día y me dijeron que no estabas.

–Bueno, os contaré un secreto –sonrió Peter–. Estoy saliendo con una chica, Morgan –mintió.

–¿Una chica? ¿Tú? –se le calló el pitillo de la boca a Sirius–. ¿Qué mundo es éste? –y golpeando la bola blanca le dio a un par de bolas lisas que lloraron indignadas.

–Sí, por eso no estoy nunca en casa. Yo ya os lo he contado, ¿qué tal si ahora vosotros me contáis dónde estáis? ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Estáis trabajando para una importante y secreta misión del Ministerio como aurores?

–No seas tonto, Peter –quitándole James el palo de las manos–. Sabes que no somos aurores.

–Entonces ¿qué hacéis?

–Otras cosas –dijo Sirius sentado en un taburete y limpiando el cigarrillo del suelo.

–Y ¿qué cosas son ésas, eh?

–Unas –contestó Remus.

–¡Cállate, idiota! –golpeó un mago a otro unas mesas de billar más allá–. ¡Te he dicho que dejases de moverme el palo!

–Yo no he hecho nada –tartamudeaba el otro, tratando de defenderse.

–¿Ah, no? –le gritó cogiéndolo de los hombros–. ¡Te he visto con la varita desenfundada!

–No, yo, no...

El mago que sujetaba al otro le dio a éste un cabezazo y lo arrojó sobre la mesa de billar, apartándose asustadas las bolas gritando y gimiendo. El mago sacó su varita y apuntó al otro directamente a los ojos. Toda la sala los observaba, pero no hacía nada. El mago aquel era alto y robusto.

–¿Qué miráis? –dijo, apuntándolos con la varita.

–¡Aquí disturbios no! –entró un mago con un delantal de camarero apuntándolo con la varita–. ¡Fuera de mi bar!

El mago se giró y le lanzó un rayo que lo hizo despegar del suelo y golpear contra el techo, del que cayó con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca.

–¡Os he preguntado que qué miráis! –siguió amenazando al resto de la sala, levantando la varita y señalándolos lentamente a todos. Sólo una persona no miraba, más bien esperaba: Mundungus Fletcher.

–¡Que dejéis de mirarnos, coño! –gritó.

Y Mundungus se giró lentamente mostrando un rostro muy risueño. El mago rebelde se lo quedó mirando apretando los dientes. Mundungus empezó a reír.

–La gente como tú me los paso por el forro –gritó Fletcher, riéndose como un loco.

El otro, con la vena de la sien palpitándole, comenzó a dispararle rayos que Mundungus evitaba con gracia y soltura, pegando saltos sobre el taburete y riendo. Éstos chocaban contra las botellas de las estanterías y se rompían en pedazos que caían sobre el camarero que estaba escondido detrás de la barra.

–¡Qué mala puntería! –reía Mundungus–. A unos dardos te ganaba en un segundo.

Y el mago le lanzaba más rayos enfurecido, y Mundungus los seguía evitando entre cabriolas de circo. El otro, harto, comenzó a disparar hacia los que tenía a su alrededor, cayendo desmayados algunos. Un rayo le silbó a Remus en una oreja y Mundungus, de un salto, se plantó en el suelo y, lanzándose a correr entre atronadores gritos, se abalanzó sobre el mago y lo derribó. Entre puñetazos gritaba:

–¡Eso no! ¡Eso no! ¡Eso no! –y el mago quedó inconsciente–. ¡Idiota! –y le escupió–. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Estáis bien? –andando hacia los chicos–. Ha faltado poco, ¿cierto, Remus?

–¿Lo conocéis? –temblaba Peter.

–Claro –sonrió Mundungus–. Claro que no –se apresuró a rectificar viendo la cara de Remus y los demás–. Es que, verás, yo te conozco... Yo fui amigo de tu padre, sí, de tu padre. Yo soy un mago malo también. ¿Es que no habéis visto cómo he tumbado a ese trol? –y volviéndose hacia James y Sirius–. No cuela, ¿no? Dumbledore me va a matar. Mira, chico –dirigiéndose hacia Pettigrew–, yo soy algo así como un castigador y un guardaespaldas, ¿comprendes? –éste asintió pero por que se callase y se marchase–. Voy a tomarme otro whiskey de fuego, ¿vale, Remus? Recuerda que dentro de un rato tenemos que irnos, ¿eh? –dando golpecitos con su dedo índice en su reloj de pulsera.

–¿Quién era ése? –se atrevió a preguntar Peter.

–Es como un guardaespaldas, él lo ha dicho –explicó Sirius–. ¿Qué pasa, Remus? Al fin y al cabo, él ya sabía que Voldemort puede que vaya detrás de ti, ¿no? Se lo contamos en Hogwarts. Mira, Pet, pues hay personas como ésas que se encargan de vigilar que Remus, y los que le rodean, estén bien, que no sean atacados.

–Ah, claro –sonrió Peter.

–Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Echamos otra? –sugirió James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chimenea pasó de impregnar en la pared de la sede de la orden tonos rojos y cálidos a verdes y fríos. Dumbledore, mirando a su alrededor con rapidez, penetró en la sede por la chimenea.

–¿No decías que te gustaba la entrada del árbol? –le preguntó Remus, que estaba solo.

–No hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos. Sígueme.

–¿Adónde?

–Al Hospital San Mungo –explicó con tono grave–. Estuviste allí cuando tenías cuatro años. ¿Consigues visualizarlo? Si es así, podrás aparecerte sin problema y no tendremos que utilizar la chimenea. Las chimeneas en San Mungo y en el Ministerio están siempre colapsadas.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Ve detrás de mí, ¿quieres?

Y Dumbledore se esfumó. Remus, agarrando su varita con dedos temblorosos, la apuntó hacia sí y en un segundo se encontró al lado del anciano director, en el amplio vestíbulo del hospital mágico.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Dumbledore?

–Alguien ha sido atacado por un mortífago, Remus. Ha salido vivo de milagro.

–¿Quién?

–Sígueme.

Y Remus corría detrás de él subiendo las escaleras.

–He avisado –proseguía Dumbledore con la respiración agitada a causa del esfuerzo– a los demás para que se aparezcan de inmediato. Seguramente ya lo hayan hecho. Contigo, no obstante, no había forma de ponerme en contacto ya que estabas en la orden. Tenía que recogerte.

–¿Quién es, Dumbledore?

–Ya hemos llegado –señalando una habitación en medio de un pasillo–. Entra, Lupin. En silencio, por favor.

–¡Peter! –gritó Remus abalanzándose al lado de su amigo–. ¿Qué te han hecho, amigo?

–¡Me han atacado, Remus, me han atacado! –gritaba entre lágrimas–. Un par de magos tenebrosos, señor Dumbledore. Dos aliados de Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis. Se aparecieron y me atacaron. ¡Santa Madre de Rowling, ten piedad de mí!

McGonagall apareció en ese momento en la puerta, con el rostro fruncido, acompañada del resto de compañeros de Remus que pertenecían a la orden. Helen se puso al lado de su novio y le tomó una mano subrepticiamente.

–Tranquilo, Peter, aquí estás a salvo. Cuéntanos lo que ha pasado –le rogó Dumbledore.

–Bajaron volando, profesor Dumbledore –gimoteaba–, y me señalaban. ¡Me señalaban! Yo eché a correr y me lanzaron maldiciones. Una me alcanzó y me caí al suelo, llorando de dolor. Me intenté defender, pero no pude. ¡Me desarmaron enseguida, profesora! –mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a McGonagall–. Me pegaron patadas en el costado, como si fuese un simple muggle, y me gritaban que dónde estaba Remus –mirando a éste–, que dónde estaba y que se lo dijese, pues de no hacerlo ¡me matarían! ¡Me matarían!

–Y ¿quién le socorrió, Pettigrew? –intervino McGonagall.

–Ambos se agarraron el brazo y se cruzaron extrañas miradas. Me dijeron que por aquella ocasión me había librado, pero que volverían a por mí –sollozaba–. ¡Que volverían! ¡Señor Dumbledore! ¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Que volverían!

–Tranquilo, Peter –lo apaciguó Dumbledore–, aquí estás a salvo. Y en adelante también. Tranquilo. Te ayudaremos.

Y lanzándole una inquisitiva mirada a McGonagall le pidió que lo acompañara al pasillo.

–¡Pobre muchacho! –se lamentaba la mujer–. Tiene quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

–Sí, es espantoso –la secundó él–. Ahora veo que me equivocaba, profesora. Pensé que viendo a Peter apocado y alejado de los estudios de Remus no se interesaría por él. Pero me equivocaba. Y eso nos ha demostrado que Voldemort sigue detrás de Lupin.

–Sí, Dumbledore –asintió–. Eso es terrible.

–Tenemos que extremar la vigilancia y avisar a la orden. Y en cuanto a Peter, debe ser admitido en la orden de inmediato. No hará mucho, pero estará seguro. Y no le vendrá mal que se le consiga un trabajillo.

–Pero antes usted no quería...

–Ya le he dicho que me equivocaba. Entre ahí dentro y dele la noticia. Explíqueselo todo, ¿quiere? Yo buscaré al resto de miembros de la orden y le explicaré lo sucedido.

–¿Pasaremos al plan B?

–¿El plan B? ¡Oh, por supuesto!


	11. La primera guerra contra Voldemort

Gracias por vuestra animada participación y por vuestras muestras de afecto, razones por las cuales continuo entregando más números de esta vuestra historia: MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Respondo a los reviews, que espero que se acrecienten con el paso del tiempo. (Por si alguien no sabe cómo dejarlos, debes meterte en el capítulo deseado y bajar hasta el final; allí encontrarás, a la izquierda, una barra desplegable; pincha la pestaña y encuentra el vínculo "Submit Review". ¡Ahí! La dejas pulsada y le das a "Go", que está a la derecha en un recuadro. ¡Y ya está! ¿Vale? Es que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre cómo encaminar el relato, aunque el argumento, más o menos, ya lo tengo definido, pero siempre puedo daros un adelanto. –Y, además, podéis dejar reviews anónimos, que no hace falta tampoco que estéis suscritos a ) Si no queréis leer la respuesta a los reviews, más abajo encontraréis el principio del capítulo. Bastante más abajo...

- Helen Nicked Lupin: ¡Hola, Elena! ¿Qué tal? Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Me ha animado muchísimo a escribir. Lo has leído muy pronto, debo decir, porque lo he empezado a colgar hace nada; pero, ante todo, lo que más me congratula es que ¡te hayas puesto como nick el nombre de la protagonista femenina que me he inventado! Eso significa que te ha gustado, además de que dices que te sientes identificada con ella. Puedo decirte que queda Helen Nicked para rato... En lo relativo a tus deseos de que siga escribiendo, ¡no te quepa duda!, que este relato es como un hijo pequeño para mí. Lo quiero con locura y pienso escribirlo hasta el final. (No lo he acabado todavía y ya estoy pensando en una segunda parte, pero de eso ya hablaremos cuando se vaya acercando el momento, ¿no crees?) Sí, descuida, Elena, que capítulos vas a tener para que te empaches. Hoy podrás leerte el undécimo, que desde aquí te digo que no te lo esperas, ¡pero es una pasada!, pero yo tengo ya muchísimos más en la cabeza: tengo el argumento hasta el capítulo 37, y aún me queda para rato, porque sé que ahí no acaba la cosa. Además, como ya te he dicho, estoy pensando en una continuación, y me cuesta creer que no la haga, je je. Gracias por el correo electrónico que me mandaste en el que me decías que mi relato te parecía el mejor que habías leído nunca por aquí y que compartías muchas opiniones que doy sobre algunos personajes. Pobre Sirius... No seamos tampoco malos, no vaya a creer nadie que me cae mal del todo. ¿Y quieres que te dé un avance de la historia? Vas a ver muchísimas cosas que te asombren, que no te esperes. Ante todo, piensa que todo el mundo tiene un pasado, y que lo mejor es que salga a relucir. Por ejemplo, Helen Nicked no será para menos... Aunque para eso queda mucho. Aparecerán muchísimos personajes que me he inventado y que supongo también serán de tu agrado, y personajes que parece que no pega que salgan otra vez pero que sí... ¡Qué divertido! Me gustaría veros las caras cuando lo leáis. Pero también aparecerá lo peor de cada uno, y se verá que el mal es también un protagonista excepcional, como ya se ve en este capítulo que cuelgo hoy. Y no os creáis que en el capítulo treinta y uno (cuyo argumento me reservo ahora mismo) acaba todo, que os podéis sorprender de la capacidad de inventiva que tengo... ¡Ah! Gracias, Helen, por incluirme en "autores favoritos". Yo, si pudiera, te incluiría en "lectores favoritos", tú bien lo sabes. Gracias, Helen.

- Joanne Distte: Gracias por contestar tan rápido. ¡Eres un solete! Me puse loco de alegría cuando leí tu correo y tu review. (Ahora mismo, según escribo, tan sólo he recibido el del capítulo primero. Si más adelante pones algún otro, ya añado algunas palabras...) Creo que te lo dije, que no tenía internet, pues por eso, como mi email fue muy triste, el último que te envíe, voy a contestar ahora al tuyo con total libertad de extensión (porque, como pronto os daréis cuenta, me encanta hablar, y pienso detenerme un huevo con cada lector, porque cada uno es un mundo, ¡y quiero mimaros!). Bien, Joanne, sí, prefiero que me llames Quique (es más, quiero que todos me llaméis Quique), porque KaicuDumb fue sólo por poner un nick. Te sorprendería, como me comentas, lo planeada que tengo la historia. Ya he dicho que estoy hablando de una segunda parte, pero es que tengo argumento para dar y regalar. Si alguien quiere, le vendo los derechos de autor ¡y que me ayude a escribir! Es broma... Le tengo mucho aprecio a _Memorias de un licántropo_. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, sólo tengo este "fic". La verdad es que escribo, pero nunca solía hacerlo sobre cosas de Harry Potter. Tengo algunos premios de relato corto... Pero "Helen Nicked Lupin", que es mi amiga desde hace dieciséis años, me convenció para escribir un relato en el que se viese cómo era Remus desde pequeño. ¡Me pareció una excelente idea! Desde entonces sí he escrito algunas cosas más relacionadas con HP, como UNA GIGANTA Y UN MAGO: ¡LA ODISEA DEL SEXO!, pero no sé si me atrevo a colgarlo. Que si queréis que lo cuelgue tan sólo tenéis que decirlo... ¬.¬ Trata de los problemas que los padres de Hagrid pudieron tener en la cama por sus diferencias de tamaño. Pero de ahí a escribir algo sobre Dumbledore... No sé, no se me ocurre; le tengo suficiente respeto como para poder tergiversar su personalidad. Me encanta Dumbledore, en serio. En ESDLA también me gusta Gandalf, porque son personajes enigmáticos, con una profunda sabiduría. Envidia me dan... A lo de que por qué no has tenido noticia de mí en todo este tiempo, respuesta: ¡Lo siento!... o Resulta que yo leía, pero hasta que no he escrito este relato no he tenido ímpetu para averiguar cómo se apunta uno a (Y lo que me ha costado, si me vieras...) De ti he leído HACIENDO JUSTICIA, aunque sé que tienes muchos otros, que, por cierto, desde aquí invito a todo el mundo a leer, porque también escribe estupendamente esta chica. Ya te he dejado un review... Tarde, pero bueno, ¡algo es algo!, ¿no? ¿Qué digo uno? ¡Cinco! Uno por capítulo... Bien, sigo leyendo tu correo electrónico. No me importa que me agregues, ¡al contrario! Estoy encantado. Pero debo advertirte que sufro de la misma incapacidad del resto de personas que carecen de internet, como bien tú sabrás: no sabré si podré meterme, no esperes encontrarme algún día a una hora fija y... ¡Coño, quiero conexión en casa! Ya está, necesitaba liberarme. Bien, y ya vuelvo al relato. Como he dicho, hasta el momento sólo he leído tu primer review, pero como prometes más (gracias al Cielo, qué buena eres), ya añadiré algunas palabras si eso. Que por cierto, esta chica tiene mucha razón, que le leí yo a ella, si mal no recuerdo, que los autores necesitamos los reviews para saber vuestra opinión. Lo cierto es que hasta que no escribes un relato no te das cuenta de lo importantes que son. ¡Por eso te he dejado CINCO, para que te empaches!, je je. Dices que te gusta la personalidad dura del señor Lupin... ¡Ay que ver, chica, ni que fueras sadomasoquista! ¬.¬ Es broma. Sólo me extraña. Aunque es un personaje complejo, que me costo lo mío concebir. Aunque ésa es sólo la impresión del primer capítulo, porque creo que a estas alturas te estará cayendo como una patada en el culo, aunque el ¿pobre? ya está muerto y enterrado, deberíamos ser compasivos. ¡Qué coño! Mató a la señora Lupin, que hasta el momento dices que te parece un "caxito de pan" (hay que ver, esta costumbre juvenil de acortar la che con una equis... je je). Espero que os duela, porque Nathalie era un personaje de los que merecen la pena adorar; pero no me peguéis, que yo sólo me creo un argumento. ¡Rowling ha matado a medio mundo mágico y no le hacéis nada, je je! Además, Remus seguirá teniendo la fuerza de su madre, al menos en su corazón. ¬.¬ Vosotros leed. Esa parte te la dedico a ti, Joanne, por decirme que te gusta el personaje. ¡Ah! Gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien... o Tú sí que eres un cachito de pan. También dices que el capítulo es muy triste, y aquí entramos en cuestiones de psicología. Remus me parece un personaje sumamente equilibrado, pues a los quince años ya parece bastante maduro. Eso sólo puede significar que ha vivido mucho más que los adolescentes normales. No es que yo disfrute haciéndole pasar mal, no creáis. ¿Y a que es gracioso "Moony", como lo llamas, de pequeño? Es por añadir nuevas facetas. Bueno, no te podrás quejar de que no te he respondido, ¿verdad? ¡Santo Cielo! Me he pasado. Espero que no os importe que sea tan locuaz, pero ¡es que me encanta charlar con vosotros! Qué cosa tan fantástica ésta de los "reviews". ¡Seguid poniendo, que prometo contestar! Ya véis... Gracias, Joanne. (A partir de aquí respondo a tu mail del día 27 de septiembre, enviado a las siete de la tarde, aproximadamente) Bien, inglés hablo más bien poco. Si la página hubiera estado en francés hubiera sido un regalo, pero no... Eso me acaba de recordar el capítulo 21 de este relato, que te adelanto se titula _Bienvenus!_, que es bienvenidos en francés. He llegado a leer algún libro de Harry Potter en francés, pero el inglés no es mi fuerte. Más cosas. No hace falta que corras con el relato, chiqui; no van a salir corriendo. Sé que he metido muchos capítulos de un golpe, y espero que eso no os pueda crear presión. En adelante los meteré de uno en uno, aunque mi intención primera era de tres en tres. Sería mucho, ¿verdad? Es que yo tengo muchos capítulos en casa: ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el 39... Las cosas de no tener internet en casa. ¿No te dije que había tenido muchos problemas para registrarme en la web? Me he tirado desde julio escribiendo y voy mucho por delante de vosotros, así que espero no irme de la lengua en nada. De este modo tengo capítulos de reserva por si durante el curso universitario durante algunas semanas no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir; así nunca faltarán capítulos, je je. Espero que Helen Nicked Lupin tampoco se vaya de la lengua, que ella se lo ha leído todo... No es que tenga favoritismos con ella, sino que la conozco desde los dos años y ella me dio la idea para escribir esta historia. Vive en mi misma manzana y por eso, con ella ha sido más fácil, le he pasado los capítulos por CD-rom. Bueno, ¡que me enrollo más que un persiana!... En lo referente a tu historia nueva sobre Bellatrix, te rogaría que me pasases el título, ¿vale? Te prometo que la voy a leer, porque eso de que trata sobre los pensamientos que sobre la acción me gusta. Aunque no lo parezca, más adelante _Memorias de un licántropo_ también se volverá una novela (prefiero llamarlo así, porque es larguísimo, aunque ésa no es la única razón por la que un texto pasa a llamarse novela; más o menos, casi todos los relatos de por aquí podrían ser novelas) filosófica, y dejará un poco apartada la interacción entre el Bien y el Mal. Me centraré en los problemas de Remus y cómo afectan en su vida diaria. Pues eso, pásame el título y cuando tenga tiempo le echo un ojo, que si puedo los dos. . Estoy pensando en enviarte un mail con mi foto, je je, para que veas cómo soy. Gracias de nuevo, Joanne. Tu atención es un tesoro bien preciado. Suerte tienen tus amigos de tenerte, seguro. (Y aquí respondo a partir de la lectura de tu mail recibido el 30 de septiembre a las siete horas aproximadamente). ¡Snif! No he recibido ningún review tuyo a tiempo, aparte del que pusiste en el capítulo uno. Pero da igual, porque me supongo que el relato te lo estás leyendo en tu casa, pues me dijiste que te lo ibas a sacar en un disquete. Espero tener noticias de tu opinión y así poder responderte en el capítulo doce, que está calentito. Espero, no obstante, que te vaya gustando. Bien, conforme a tu mail recibido hoy (al menos tengo noticias de ti y eso me alegra, porque se ve que estamos en contacto), te digo que lo que me has dicho me ha hecho bastante ilusión, porque también lo llevaba pensando un tiempo yo. No he podido entrar en la página que me sugieres, , pero me ha parecido una excelente idea; también he oído hablar de otro portal de "fictions" que se llama Anime Awards. ¿Te suena? Pues sí, estaría sumamente agradecido a ti si me ayudaras a introducirme en esas páginas. Si me explicas cómo hacerlo, te ruego que seas lo más detallista posible, porque luego si no puedo tener complicaciones a la hora de meter el relato (te lo juro, no soy patoso con esto de la informática, pero debo de ser gafe...). Así que estoy esperando algún mail o algo en el que me des instrucciones, Joanne. Ya te he dicho: me parece una excelente idea. Con respecto al capítulo dedicado, que me recuerdas, descuida que no se me olvida. Eso es un regalito por lo bien que te estás portando y porque pronto es tu cumple... ¡Cumpleaños feliz!, ¡cumpleaños feliz!, ¡te deseamos todos: CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ! ¡Feliz diecisiete cumpleaños! Gracias, Joanne.

- Aya K: ¿Qué tal? Sí te conozco, pero ¡vamos!, sólo del asunto que nos trae. Tengo dos amigos, que tampoco tienen internet en casa, que van de vez en cuando a una academia y se sacan un sinfín de historias que luego devoran con apetito. Luego me las pasan y también las leo. (Ése es el modo en el que leo los "fics" de ) Resulta que tu nombre me suena, aunque no recuerdo de qué exactamente. Ya revisaré las historias que tengo por ahí guardadas en los disquetes, porque sin duda he debido leer algo... Si tengo tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo lo busco. Bien, aclarado ese punto, que ni yo mismo tengo muy aclarado, te respondo al review en sí, breve pero eficaz. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión leerlo. Gracias por decir que tengo talento, pero creo que te equivocas, si me permites decirlo: el talento se gana y obtiene con el esfuerzo, creo yo; y es más... ¡Aún me queda mucho por mejorar! No es por ser pretencioso, pero creo que la autocrítica es la mejor medida para no caer en la conducta jactanciosa. No creas que no, que estoy muy contento y emocionado con tu comentario, pero pienso que las críticas constructivas también son buenas: no todo ha sido estupendo en el relato. Tiene muchos errores de concordancia con los libros de Rowling (bueno, tampoco demasiados) y eso, aunque me haya dado cuenta tarde, me ha entristecido. Espero que lo sepáis entender y que me dejéis prometeros que en adelante voy a mejorar, si puedo. Siguiendo a lo del "fic", espero que esto te parezca pronto... Espero colgar un relato cada fin de semana. Si no, me dais un toque y me regañáis. Oo ¡Que no se puede consentir la holgazanería! Sigo pendiente de tus comentarios, Aya K, que son muy gratificantes. Por cierto, tu apodo me cautiva. ¿Qué significa? Gracias, Aya K.

- Alba–Llopin: ¡Hola, Alba! Comprendo que no te hayas podido leer todos los capítulos. Me han tildado de denso, y es cierto... No sé si es un defecto, pero si os molesta lo siento. No es mi interés hacer capítulos intragables. Gracias por decirme que está muy bien, Alba, pero lo mejor me lo reservo para más adelante. . ¡No me hagáis que me vaya de la lengua! Claro que sí, James y Sirius tenían que salir, y han salido. Espero que te hayan gustado. Este relato se llama _Memorias de un licántropo_, porque gira en torno a Remus Lupin, pero James, Sirius, Lily, Peter... también aparecen; y van a aparecer muchísimo. Hasta que dejen de aparecer porque ya sabéis qué pasa, ¿no? Así que eso, Alba, te prometo Sirius y James para rato. Por cierto, no te vayas a enfadar por alguna bromilla que le haya podido gastar a Sirius. Yo quiero a todos los Merodeadores en general, aunque a Remus en especial porque me recuerda un poco a mí... ¡Sólo un poco! Pues eso, que las bromas son para hacer los capítulos un poco más graciosos. Aunque para gracioso mi querido y adorable señor Nicked, que quien quiera me lo plagie, que ha sido mi mayor logro, creo yo. Espero que os esté gustando. Gracias, Alba.

– Idril Isil: ¿Te puedo decir una cosa?: la precaución es la mejor arma del precavido, y éste nunca yerra como el confiado. ¡Bienvenida a mi relato!, y bienvenida con honores, como todos los que pasan el umbral. Me siento muy orgulloso. Gracias por ponerme en correo deseado (no me gusta ser un indeseable... .). Ya he apuntado en tareas pendientes leer tu autobiografía, que quiero estar en paz con todos mis lectores. Tu comentario es de ésos que (yo también te voy a pedir ser franco) la primera vez que lo lees te duelen, la segunda te hacen gracia, la tercera le encuentras el sentido y a la cuarta comprendes que tiene razón, en todo o parte, o al menos desde su punto de vista. Eso es lo que yo llamo una crítica constructiva, y enhorabuena por ser la primera. Aunque lo siento, porque si crees que los capítulos son demasiado largos te voy a pagar con una cal y otra de arena... Este capítulo tiene más de cincuenta páginas en formato de Microsoft Word. Espero que eso tampoco sea un impedimento para que te guste, ¿no? Quiero decir, aquí podemos toparnos con las contradicciones: hay gente que los prefiere mega largos para que no acaben nunca y puedan tener relato para dar y regalar, y otros como tú que prefieren las cosas en su justa medida. ¿Qué hago? Oo Tan sólo puedo decirte que algunos capítulos me saldrán más largos y otros más cortos. Éste, en especial, muy largooo... Sigamos. ¿Te han gustado los padres de Remus? Eso me has dicho en el capítulo segundo. Me temo que ya el señor Lupin te tiene que caer como una patada en el culo, y la señora Lupin, simplemente, está muerta... Es una pena. ¡Pero aún quedan muchas cosas sorprendentes por ocurrir! Bien, siguiendo con lo bueno dices que estabas deseando encontrar una historia cuerda que leer, y si es ésta me alegro, porque espero que la encontréis coherente y consecuente. Ahora bien, no eres la primera persona que me dices que prefiere las historias "slash" o como se escriba... No sé si preocuparme. Supongo que es como en todo, hay que estar abierto. Sólo os pido paciencia, mi relato es heterosexual pero también puede que os resulte gratificante por otros motivos cualesquiera. El sexo no lo ha sido todo en la literatura... Dices que mi estilo te resulta tedioso, y puede ser cierto, pero me gusta escribir así, creo que resulta más retórico o literario. Las diferencias entre los días, a mi parecer, son bastantes coherentes, porque en los libros de lectura no se rompe la acción de un capítulo a otro para que uno entienda las conexiones temporales o, por ejemplo, espaciales. Ésa es la gracia de la literatura: la inventiva. Espero que en adelante me entiendas, aunque yo haré todo lo posible por no resultar "tedioso". Eso sí, también pido un poco de comprensión por tu parte. Y por último me has pedido humor... ¿Cuánto más se puede pedir si ya ha aparecido el señor Nicked? Este capítulo que presento ahora tiene algunos toques muy divertidos, según me han dicho mis amigos de confianza, que ya lo han leído. Espero que te agrade el elfo doméstico. Gracias, Idril. Por cierto, la Filología Hispánica es la carrera que se encarga del estudio de la literatura autóctona. ¿Quieres saber las asignaturas que tengo este año?: Latín, Lingüística, Segunda lengua (Griego) y su literatura, Teoría y Práctica del Español y Literatura Española Medieval... ¡No te asustes!, que él que se las tiene que estudiar soy yo.

- Kakano: Hola. ¿Otra? Porque todo el mundo piensa que Remus tiene algo con Sirius Black. Tu caso en particular lo comenté con mi mejor amiga, que también es una alocada aficionada de Remus Lupin, y ella me ha pedido que te diga que Rowling no da a entender ningún comportamiento homosexual entre Sirius y Remus. Bien, dicho esto, que no quiero comenzar ningún tipo de debate al respecto, tan sólo puedo pedirte comprensión: todos sabemos que los relatos "slash" existen, y que algunos llegan a ser incluso divertidos, graciosos o entretenidos, pero una posible relación heterosexual también es una posibilidad, y ojalá no menosprecies mi relato por esa sutil diferencia de sexo. Considero que mi relato no va a ser más o menos interesante por el amor o la historia erótica que vaya a proseguir entre Remus y Helen, sino en otros muchos aspectos que darán juego. El amor es lo que ha movido a la escritura en la literatura de todos los tiempos; en pocos casos la enamorada o el enamorado. Después de este pequeño inciso no tengo nada más que comentar, sólo que espero que te guste. Gracias, Kakano.

- Padfoot Himura: Hola, chica. Te agradezco tu interés y todo eso de que dijeras que te parecía interesante. Aquí te dejo el capítulo once, porque las emociones se repitan. Gracias, Padfoot. Espero conversar animadamente contigo en otro capítulo. ¿vale?

- Ariel, o Berta (tu "nombre muggle" es muy bonito, en serio): Tu correo electrónico es eso de los que lo lees una sola vez y te tronchas de la risa. ¿Nunca has pensado en meterte en el Club de la Comedia? Tienes algunos puntos graciosísimos, aunque tu respuesta no puede ser más seria y confiada. Me encantó, simplemente. Necesitaba una consejera sensata y la he encontrado. Bueno, voy a ir por puntos porque si no me hago un lío y pierdo el hilo conductor. Gracias por decirme eso de que no tengo faltas de ortografía y demás, pero sí... Aunque no soy ningún ser perfecto (¬.¬ No sé cómo has podido siquiera sugerir eso de mí con lo majete que soy –je je–)... Por eso voy a recibir encantado tus críticas, porque por tu email entendí que me ibas a decir claramente, sin tapujos, lo que pensabas sobre todo. Espero que no seas demasiado mala... ¡Ah! Y retomando eso de las faltas de ortografía, que no soy yo nadie de ésos que desprecian a los demás porque no escriban las tildes o se dejen atrás una hache, que yo también he conocido de ésos y son un poco repelentes. A ver si por eso no me vais a escribir con vuestra jerga de móvil ni nada por temor a que no os conteste... Aclarado este punto, te digo que no pienso que seas la abuelita de la página. ¡Si con veintiún años estás en lo mejor de la vida...! Vaya, lo digo para irme acostumbrando yo también, que tengo dieciocho. Que si tú eres la abuela, yo también peino canas... O.o (No me gustan mucho los emoticones, pero aquí puestos quedan simpáticos). ¡Ah! Descuida, que si alguna vez necesito tu ayuda te la pido, en esto de la Filología me refiero. Es agradable encontrar a alguien universitario aquí, de la misma rama y con un interés mutuo, por tanto. ¡Aunque estoy cagado por tener que empezar en la facultad!... Qué modales. Lo siento, señorita; moderaré mi lenguaje en adelante. . Por último debo añadir que tu email me ha abierto los ojos. Es cierto, los reviews son una tontería y te agradezco que me hayas hecho darme cuenta. No son un termómetro indicativo de popularidad ni nada por el estilo. Tienes toda la razón, nada que decir. Como te habrás podido percatar, ya he quitado ese deprimente mensaje de "¡dejen reviews, plisss!" de mi resumen. Eso te lo debo a ti. Por cierto, ¿hablas en concreto de algún relato cuando dices que "algunos son malísimos pero en esta página – llegan a un número equis de reviews? No voy a decir el número vaya a ser que alguien se pueda dar por aludido, pero yo me he hecho una idea. Si estás pensando en un título en concreto mándamelo por mail y sabré si estamos pensando lo mismo... Bien, yo también prometo que te dejaré algún review en "Call of the Wild", porque esto de los comentarios anima. Una amiga mía también me ha pedido que me meta en su "login" (es que sé su contraseña) y te deje su opinión (es que leemos más o menos lo mismo, aunque fue ella quien me invitó a leer tu relato, porque le pareció interesante), que me la dará por escrito. Sólo te avanzo que le gusta. Ya si encuentro un hueco lo hago, porque aunque digas que no, creo que es emocionante ver cómo la cuenta de reviews sube un poquito de vez en cuando. Pero, vamos..., que aunque nadie me respondiese o diera señas de que lo leyera, yo seguiría colgando capítulos –porque estoy empachado de capítulos–, ya que esto es más para mí un ejercicio de creatividad y práctica del lenguaje que otra cosa. Es sumamente agradable ver cómo tu estilo mejora lentamente cuando te encariñas con un relato, que resulta largo, y después de muchos capítulos, cuando lees los primeros, ves que ya escribes un poquito mejor que antes. No pienso caer en la ambición, como me has sugerido. Gracias, Ariel. P.D.: Revisando tu relato en casa de una amiga, que lo tiene guardado en su PC, recordé una cosa que me pareció curiosa: pones dos guiones (--) a inicio de un diálogo, por lo que interpreto que no sabes escribir la raya, ¿me equivoco? Es bastante fácil, aunque gracias a eso demuestras que conoces la diferencia entre una raya y un guión, que no son lo mismo ni sirven para las mismas cosas. ­­Podrás crear una raya utilizando una combinación de teclas: Ctrl. - (pero no el guión del teclado alfabético, sino del numérico, el que se encuentra a la derecha. Si tienes problemas, ya que yo mismo he podido constatar que no siempre ocurre así en todos los ordenadores, prueba a mirar en Insertar Símbolo; encuéntrala y mira lo que te pone, porque te puede dar ciertas indicaciones, como a mí hizo. Si te resulta más sencillo, inserta como símbolo una raya, la copias y las vas pegando sucesivamente cuando te vayan haciendo falta para abrir un diálogo e intercalar en él las frases del narrador. Espero que te sea útil.

- Pekenyta: Gracias por tu mail. ¡Ah! Y no hay prisa. No quiero que os empachéis con los capítulos, que ya sé que son algo largos... Ya hablaré más alocadamente contigo cuando tenga más noticias, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias, Pekenyta.

- Black Love Lupin: ¡Hola, guapa! Tu apodo es bastante evocador, debo decir... Eres la tercera persona ya que me dice que prefiere los "slash" ., y no sé si me estoy empezando a preocupar. Al menos apruebas que se pueda enamorar de una persona cualquiera, como Helen Nicked, si es una chica muy mona, ya os empezaréis a dar cuenta. (Aunque por ahí me la han tildado de sabihonda, y quizá sea cierto, pero en adelante cambia, lo prometo) Sólo digo que paciencia, que no os fijéis en la persona de quien se enamora, sino en el amor que tiene Lupin. La historia no trata sobre un Remus enamorado de una tal Helen, sino del amor de Remus Lupin. Y tampoco todo es amor... Paciencia, tan sólo; creo que gustará tanto a los amantes de los "slash" como a los que no les gusten. Bueno, yo también espero verme por el msn, porque eso quiere decir que estoy en internet, ¡qué vida más triste! ¿Por qué mis padres no hacen caso a ese anuncio del Ministerio de Interior de "todos.es: Internet para todos"? Soñaré con que algún día seré libre y tendré conexión desde mi PC. Bueno, Dana, espero que te haya ido muy bien con los deberes, y diles a los profes de mi parte que no se pasen, que hay que tener tiempo libre para meterse en D Gracias, Dana.

- Leo Black Le-Fay: ¡Hola! Tu review es el último que he leído antes de colgar este capítulo, así que... ¡enhorabuena! Has entrado por poquito... No, hablemos más seriamente, por favor. Bien, gracias por darme tu opinión. Dices que admites que el relato no está nada mal y que te gusta cómo pinto a los cuatro merodeadores: halagos todos ellos que te agradezco. Me congratula que digas eso porque el personaje de Remus Lupin sí me había llevado mi tiempo construir una personalidad (porque existe en los libros de HP, claro, pero yo tenía que crear una actitud infantil y juvenil), mientras que los de los otros tres ha sido un poco más alocado; aunque nunca descuidándolos, ¿eh? Bien, me preguntas si Peter Pettigrew (Colagusano para los que lo odiamos) es ya un mortífago; bueno, más que lo preguntas pareces estar convencida. Y yo no puedo negártelo. Sí, para mi ver ya es un mortífago. Lleva tiempo al lado de Voldemort. Está fuera de Hogwarts y se siente desprotegido, sin sus tres amigos altos y anchos para defenderlo. No estabas equivocada. Ahora bien, aunque tu punto de vista me ha gustado y demás, creo que debo darte también mi punto de vista sobre Albus Dumbledore; no es que pretenda convencerte, pero tengo una hipótesis y quiero compartirla contigo. Me dices que crees que Dumbledore se calla algo o no es completamente sincero a tu parecer, cosa de la que yo no estoy de acuerdo. Seguramente lo digas por el comentario que el narrador hace en el cuarto libro: «Por un breve instante, Harry creyó ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Dumbledore.» ¿Me equivoco? Yo tengo una interpretación para esa frase: la duda y la incertidumbre. Rolwing nunca pone una cosa por poner; luego se descubre que en algún otro libro tiene algún significado concreto, como el que Dumbledore diga que una noche encuentra una sala llena de urinarios: la Sala de los Menesteres, que apareció en el siguiente libro. Si recuerdas, Dumbledore estuvo medio quinto libro evitando mirar directamente a Harry por temor a que Voldemort descubriera que había una relación más allá de la típica alumno–director. Gracias a esa cita que te he copiado, durante tres años (tiempo aproximado que transcurrió desde la publicación del cuarto libro a la del quinto) los voraces lectores pensaron que Dumbledore podía ocultar algo. Durante la lectura de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix podemos ver que quizá sea cierto, porque evita a Harry, pero luego descubrimos que tiene un motivo. Cuando lo explica todo al final, debemos darnos cuenta de que Dumbledore es bueno, por varios motivos: (Número uno) Se enfrenta a lord Voldemort, cuando de haber sido su aliado o socio no se habría enfrentado a él en el Ministerio de Magia. (Número dos) Lleva toda la vida combatiendo contra Voldemort, y no creo que la Orden del Fénix sea una tapadera... (Número tres) Si hubiera sido aliado o socio de lord Voldemort, habría sido él mismo quien hubiera matado a Harry Potter al conocer el contenido íntegro de la profecía, pero no: ¡lo salva y lo protege de lord Voldemort! Ahí está la solución. J. K. sólo quería hacernos dudar, y lo consigue, pero en el quinto libro ya se descubre que Dumbledore es un cachito de pan. ¿O acaso piensas que la lágrima que se le escapa al pobre es fingida? No sé si habré podido convencerte, pero quiero que me respondas con lo que piensas; no quiero convertir esto en un debate, pero si es necesario... Gracias, Leo Black Le-Fay. P.D.: Por cierto, ¿te gusta Morgana? Lo digo porque llevas su mismo apellido. Es que yo fui hace algún tiempo un amante empedernido de los ciclos artúricos...

- Isabelle Black: ¡Hola! Ya sé que te he contestado con un correo electrónico, pero quería hacerte aquí un huequito, para que vieras estampado tu nombre. ¿Te parece? Lo que más gracia me ha hecho de todo es que me pusieses que mi relato te parecía completo, ¡no "light"! Sí, te entendí. Espero que cuando avances en su lectura sigas pensando lo mismo. Sí es cierto que tiene (y va a tener) un argumento muy prolífico, y que yo lo tengo muy bien definido, porque me encanta tener la cabeza bien amueblada. Ya me contarás. Por cierto, ¿te llego el mail que te envié en agosto? Es que no me contestaste... Me quedé esperando, ¡pero no pasa nada! Gracias, Isabelle.

- Lorien Lupin: Me he quedado mosca contigo... ¿No seremos familia? Lo digo porque tu segundo apellido es como el mío paterno. Pero es broma... Yo no tengo familia en Perú. Me va a gustar tener una amiga en Latinoamérica. Espero tener más noticias tuyas en adelante, guapa. Oye, ¿cómo prefieres que te llame, Lorien o Rosario? Gracias, Lorien Lupin.

- Emily Wolden: Lo que más gracia me hizo de tu correo es lo de que pusieras «pero es mi humilde opinión». ¡Sonaba la mar de poético y sentido! De humilde nada, chica. Yo quiero que os mojéis, que nos enfrasquemos en opiniones y sugerencias. ¡Tu opinión, como la de todos, vale oro! Aunque me estoy reformando: "los reviews no lo son todo en la vida..." Bien, ya te has leído los dos primeros capítulos, si mal no recuerdo (es que tengo un cacao de apuntes de los comentarios...), y has dicho que crees que el relato tiene posibilidades. Te lo agradezco. Pero aún te queda por leer lo mejor. Me gustaría ver la cara que pones cuando se vaya complicando el argumento... Gracias, Emily.

Bueno, recopilando: muchas gracias a todos. ¡Sois tan amables! Este capítulo os lo dedico a todos en general, porque sois muy buenas personas. Gracias por vuestros halagos y por vuestras críticas (que se concentran en que tengo un estilo intragable, que Helen Nicked es una sabihonda y que hay a quien no le gusta que aparezcan personajes nuevos –Helen– en un universo literario ya conocido, aunque para mí es lo mejor, porque así puedo dar a conocer cosas de una familia que se va a hacer muy querida); yo lo acepto todo por igual. Espero también que la aparición de las Embrujadas no os haya disgustado a aquellos que seáis fanáticos de la serio. Yo la sigo y todo eso, pero quería hacerles una crítica porque están rayando el plagio a HP, son un poco monótonas ya y, además, sólo piensan en el sexo... Es muy triste. ¡Por cierto! Nadie me ha comentado nada del señor Nicked... ¡Yo creía que me diríais algo! Bueno, como aún queda que salga, espero que alguien se dé cuenta de que existe...

A los demás también os he leído, ¿eh? Pero como eran respuestas muy cortas, no sabía qué decir. Aunque a la mayoría ya le he puesto algunas palabras por correo electrónico. Espero más noticias de vosotros. Gracias a Navlen, Cerdo volador (perdona no me acuerdo de tu nombre de pila; sólo sé que empieza por ele...), Claudia... ¡A todos! Por cierto, que nadie se enfade por el orden en que he ido contestando los reviews: es por el orden en que los he ido recibiendo, de atrás hacia delante. Espero que tampoco os moleste que a unos les haya puesto más que a otros. Por ejemplo, a Joanne le he puesto un huevo porque la tía me ha mandado varios mensajes ya y me ha dejado un review; o a Berta (Ariel), que me ha dado mucha conversación... Pero cuando reciba más correos o reviews os pondré tanto como a ellas, ¿vale? Bueno, que no me enrollo más... Doy paso al capítulo número once de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Espero que os guste...

CAPÍTULO XI (LA PRIMERA GUERRA CONTRA VOLDEMORT)

Dumbledore, a consecuencia de todo lo sucedido, comenzó a tomar numerosas precauciones para los más jóvenes de la orden, las cuales comunicó una mañana durante el desayuno. Había creado al otro lado de la puerta mágica sendas habitaciones a fin de que los chicos no tuvieran que salir en ningún momento de la orden; es más, los obligó a quedarse en la orden día y noche, saliendo exclusivamente para ir a sus respectivas academias y algún otro lado al que iban acompañados de algún auror.

Aquellas habitaciones se creaban con contraseña, como la mitad de las habitaciones importantes de la orden. Aquello disgustó a Sirius, quien comprobó que el único que estaba solo allí además de él mismo era Peter, ya que el resto se pasaban las contraseñas las parejas entre sí. Un día, cuando Sirius estaba intentando hacerse aparecer en el dormitorio de Lily, Dumbledore lo regañó.

Le dijo que nadie podía aparecerse aunque estuviese dentro de la orden en ninguna otra habitación, porque aquellos dormitorios no existían realmente, sino que eran un reflejo de lo que se deseaba crear y que transmitía fielmente la puerta. Cuando Remus le recordó que a su despacho también se podía ir desde aquella puerta y que existía, porque estaba en Hogwarts, Dumbledore le dijo que ya se lo había explicado: había dos formas de asociar estancias a aquella puerta mágica: bien creándolas directamente en la puerta, o bien asociando estancias o salas ya creadas a la puerta mágica.

–Sea como sea –apuntó Dumbledore–, no quiero que pruebes a aparecerte, Sirius. No creo que consiguieras nada, pero podrías incluso quedarte atrapado en la puerta, y eso, supongo, no te gustaría.

Sirius no rechistó.

–Hoy, como es domingo y no tenéis clase, vamos a empezar con vuestras clases en la orden.

–¿Clases en la orden? –saltó James.

–Sí, James, clases en la orden. Después de lo que le ha ocurrido a Peter, comprenderéis, no podemos arriesgarnos. Vais a comenzar a dar clases de defensa. Tendréis, en adelante, clases todas las tardes. Media hora o una entera, según convenga. Ya hemos tomado demasiadas precauciones, y ésta es una más, quizás la más importante, ¿de acuerdo? –todos asintieron–. Me alegro, aunque el que se iba a encargar de ellas se está retrasando. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer en el colegio. Él pronto vendrá y se pondrá con vosotros. Sabe la contraseña, no os preocupéis –se levantó y asió el pomo de la puerta mágica de la orden–. Sala de entrenamiento.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

–Voldemort es una rapiña que come piña –y la puerta se abrió–. Pasad y quedaos dentro. Pronto vendrá.

Y les cerró la puerta. Estaban en el interior de una amplia sala de suelo de parqué con las paredes inmaculadamente blancas. No había ninguna ventana.

–Me da mala espina –tembló Peter.

–No está mal –comentó James.

Se pasaron los primeros cinco minutos comentando el estado de la sala en estos términos, hasta que, aburridos, se sentaron en el suelo de madera y empezaron a intercambiar comentarios cansados.

–¿Cuándo piensa venir quien sea que nos vaya a dar las clases? –se quejó Sirius–. Llevamos ya dos horas por lo menos aquí.

–¡No exageres! –exclamó Remus–. Un cuarto de hora como mucho.

Y la puerta se abrió al fin. En ella apareció un hombre alto y ancho de hombros, que era mayor, según lo indicaban las amplias arrugas de su cara, pero que aún conservaba en sus ademanes y rostro cierto toque atractivo. Tenía la cabellera completamente rubia y radiante, los ojos azules y brillantes y los dientes impecables y rectos.

–Hola, chicos –dijo–. Soy el encargado de daros clases de duelo.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Sirius irreflexiblemente.

–Me llamo Aberforth Dumbledore, sí, sí, sí, el hermano de Albus –añadió viendo que todos se miraban entre sí–. Mi hermano mayor me ha pedido que me encargue de enseñaros útiles maleficios para libraros de los posibles ataques del bando tenebroso. No me enrollaré. Sois magos adultos bien cualificados que aunque habéis salido de Hogwarts recientemente, parecéis avispados. Ya debéis saber bastante sobre maleficios y contramaleficios, con lo que no hay mejor forma de instruirse que en la práctica, ¿me equivoco? Viendo cómo lucháis cada uno de vosotros, aprenderéis; y aprendiendo podéis llegar a defenderos mejor. Veamos... ¿algún voluntario? ¿Nadie? Bueno, pues tú, chico, sal. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Remus Lupin, señor.

–¡Ah! ¿Remus Lupin, eh? Sé quién eres, muchacho. El famoso Remus Lupin. Albus me habla mucho de ti, ¿sabías? –Remus se encogió de hombros y sonrió a un tiempo–. Bien, muchacho, saca la varita. Apunta. ¿Preparado para el duelo? Preparados, listos... ¡Ya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chimenea de la casa de los Nicked ardía con un fuego suave y acogedor. El señor Nicked disponía los cubiertos y los platos sobre la mesa, mientras que su esposa revisaba las copas con impaciencia.

–¡Van a llegar, Matt! ¿Se ha encendido la chimenea ya?

–No, palomita. Aún no.

–Hay que ver lo que tardan estos chicos –se quejó la señora Nicked abrillantando una copa con el delantal–. Desde que se fue Helen de casa... ¡Para mí que se tira demasiado tiempo con Remus!

–No sé. ¡Oh, ya vienen, Helen! ¡Ya vienen!

Remus y Helen aparecieron cogidos de la mano por el hueco de la chimenea. Remus traía un bizcocho en la otra mano.

–Esto es para el postre –dijo alargándoselo a la señora Nicked.

–¡Oh, chico! No tenías por qué haberte molestado.

–No ha sido molestia, señora Nicked.

–Qué chico más encantador –y volviéndose hacia su hija la abrazó con fuerza–. ¡Oh, Helen! ¿Cómo estás? Te veo más delgada, ¿tú qué opinas, Matt?

–Estoy bien, mamá.

–No estás bien, Helen. Y lo preocupada que estoy yo desde que te has ido a pasar las veinticuatro horas del día a tu trabajo. ¡Qué menudo trabajo que no puedas ni decirle dónde estás a tu madre para que pueda ir a visitarte y llevarte unas galletitas saladas!

–¡Oh, mamá! Ya te dije que es una misión secreta del Ministerio. No puedo decirte nada. ¡Y estoy bien! Deja de mirarme de arriba abajo, ¿quieres? Ya vengo a visitarte yo, además. Con eso basta. Pregunté, pero no puedes venir a visitarme. El lugar es muy secreto, ¿entiendes?

–Y ¿qué hacéis allí? –se interesó el señor Nicked rojo de deleite–. ¿Magia prohibida?

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt, y no hables de lo que no entiendes! –lo espetó su mujer–. Sentémonos a la mesa. Pronto estará todo listo.

Y salió de nuevo hacia la cocina.

–¡Oh, bien! –tomó las riendas de la conversación el señor Nicked–. ¡Qué estupendo!, todos juntos aquí de nuevo. ¿Y cómo te va la vida, muchacho?

–Bien –respondió Remus indeciso.

–¿Me has traído ya una foto de cuando te conviertes en hombre lobo?

–¡Oh, papá! –lo regañó su hija–. ¿Cómo crees que va a hacerle nadie una foto a Remus cuando esté transformado? ¿Y para qué quieres tú una foto?

El señor Nicked se puso colorado y comenzó a farfullar cosas que no tenían sentido. La señora Nicked reapareció al rato con una sartén inmensa de paella.

–¿Qué es eso, mamá?

–Paella –contestó.

–¿Y desde cuándo cocinas paella?

–¡Oh! ¿No te lo he dicho? –rió–. El otro día me pasé por el callejón Diagon –"magnífico, magnífico", alabó su esposo– y vendían elfos domésticos de importación a un precio inimaginable. ¡Estaban regalándolos casi! Como imaginarás, compré uno. Pero hay un problema: no habla ni palabra del inglés. Y todo lo que sabe hacer es paella, tortilla de patatas y gazpacho. Es español, ¿sabes?

–Y cuando se cree que no lo miras –añadió el señor Nicked risueño–, ¡se pone a bailar sevillanas! Hasta me está enseñando a mí... ¡Ya sé hacer palmas!

–Excelente, papá –se burló Helen–. Deberías estar orgulloso.

Remus rió, pero como el señor Nicked se lo quedara mirando, simuló que era un ataque de tos y se tapó con la servilleta.

–¿Y por qué no le compráis un libro de recetas en español?

–Dudo mucho que sepa leer, hija –añadió la señora Nicked resuelta–. Es un elfo doméstico, no lo olvides.

–¡Es la mar de gracioso! –reía el señor Nicked–. Y tu madre –poniendo cara de enfado– no quiere que le haga una foto con la peineta puesta para que se la enseñe a mis amigos.

–¡La peineta sí que te la voy a poner yo a ti! –lo riñó–. ¿Qué les dirías que es? ¿El servicio de los magos? ¡Tremendísimo muggle! –y volviéndose a Remus–. ¿Quieres más, guapo?

–No, gracias.

–¡Ah, por cierto! –pegó la señora Nicked un salto en su silla–. Tengo mucho correo para ti, Helen. Las cartas te siguen llegando aquí.

–Ya te dije que las lechuzas no saben dónde estoy –explicó Helen–. A ver, dámelas. ¡Oh, no! Ésta es de Sybill Trelawney. ¿Qué querrá? Bah, ya las abriré más tarde.

Y las tiró sobre el sofá.

–Por cierto –levantando su copa el señor Nicked–, quiero hacer un brindis con mi familia –Remus alzó su copa indeciso–. ¡Por el trabajo en mi hospital, que va mejor que nunca!

–¿Y eso, Matt?

–No te lo quería decir hasta hoy, ¡era una sorpresa!, pero como ya estamos todos juntos, ahí va: ¡mi jefe me ha escogido para ir a dar una charla sobre medicina a Nueva York! ¡Imaginaos!

–¡Eso es increíble, Matt!

–Enhorabuena, papá.

–Enhorabuena, señor Nicked.

–Gracias, gracias. Muchas gracias –se ruborizó–. Estoy tan contento. Me llamó a su despacho, me habló en persona a mí. ¿Os figuráis?

–¿Y cuándo te vas, Matt?

–No lo sé, palomita, me dijo que ya me avisaría. Me dijo no sé qué de que esos congresos se organizan muy mal y no se sabe la fecha con exactitud hasta el último momento. Figuraos, hablándome a mí mi jefe, que no le dirige la palabra ni a los cirujanos. ¿Os figuráis?

–Qué sola me voy a quedar –se lamentó la señora Nicked–. ¿Puedo acompañarte al menos?

–Parece que no –contestó–. Le pregunté si podrías acompañarme, sí, lo hice, pero me dijo que ya eran suficientemente caros un par de asientos de avión para Nueva York para él y para mí. ¿Os figuráis? ¡Volando en avión! Mucho más emocionante que la chimenea, dónde va a parar.

La señora Nicked continuó comiendo con tranquilidad, resoplando demasiado fuerte en un par de ocasiones. A los cinco minutos de un denso silencio, observando a su hija comentó:

–No quiero ser pesada, hija, pero estás comiendo muy poco hoy. ¿Es que no está bueno? La verdad es que está un poco soso, ya le reñiré luego. Si es que entre sevillana y sevillana y olé y toros y verbena, se le van las ideas al pobre elfo.

–Para mí que el tiempo de Inglaterra no le gusta –añadió el señor Nicked–. Muy poco sol.

Terminaron la paella y el elfo entró a una señal de su dueña con el bizcocho que había traído Remus. Era el sirviente un elfo como otro cualquiera, con las orejas enormes y los ojos redondos y desorbitados. Llevaba como única prenda una falda de volantes con un holograma de la feria de Sevilla.

–Muy bien, muy bien –dijo la señora Nicked para que se fuera–. Hay que ver, que no atiende. ¿Cómo era para que se retirase? ¡Ah, sí! Ya está, olé, "mi arma", olé, olé, "tra–ca–tra".

Y el elfo se fue dando palmas.

–¡Qué salero! –rió el señor Nicked–. Genio y figura. Hasta los elfos les salen salerosos a los españoles. Y yo que creía que con tanto sol tenían las neuronas reblandecidas.

–Sí, puede que nos vayamos un año de éstos a Mallorca –apuntó la señora Nicked–. Vendrías, hija, ¿no? Tú, Remus, quedas invitado, por descontado.

–Gracias, señora Nicked.

–¡Llámame Helen! Helen a secas. Ya puedes tutearme, Remus, que hay confianza.

–Oh, bueno... Helen –concluyó Remus.

–Este bizcocho está delicioso –dijo el señor Nicked al cabo de un rato–. Lástima que parezca un bizcocho corriente, pero ¡está delicioso! ¿Lo has hecho tú solo, muchacho?

–Bueno, me ha ayudado un poco Arabella.

–¿Arabella? –se interesó la señora Nicked.

–Una anciana amiga mía –apuntó Remus.

–¿Y es bruja? –continuó la señora Nicked.

–No, squib.

–¡Oh, qué lástima! ¡Pobre!

–¿Qué es "squib"? –preguntó el señor Nicked con la boca llena.

–¡Cállate y mastica, Matt! Por cierto, ¿os vais a quedar a dormir hoy aquí? Sí, los dos, tú también, claro, Remus.

–No, supongo que no –dijo Helen–. Tengo que volver. ¡Y él no se va a quedar solo!

–Gracias, señora Nicked –dijo Remus.

–¡Helen! ¡Llámame Helen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Nota del autor: Ante todo decir que yo soy español, no sudamericano o de cualquier otro continente en el que pudiese ser hispanoparlante. ¡Soy español! Y si hay un poco de caricatura con respecto a mi país es porque creo que es ésta la visión que los extranjeros tienen de nosotros, y porque, además, seguro que ha despegado alguna sonrisa, ¿verdad? No creáis que lo hago a traición...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Sala de entrenamiento –dijo Aberforth.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

–Vol... Vol... ¡Voldemort es una rapiña que come piña! –dijo apresuradamente y la puerta se abrió–. ¡Dichoso Albus! Sólo él puede obligarnos a pronunciar contraseñas en las que tenemos que decir el nombre de Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis para que empecemos a perderle miedo. Bueno, pasad.

»Después de una semana practicando he constatado que estáis algo verdes. Sobre todo Peter y Helen, ya que los demás, con esto de que estáis estudiando para aurores, a fin de cuentas, no lo hacéis tan mal. Pero creo que os falta motivación. Motivación y entrega. Debéis pensar que, tal y como están las cosas, esto es lo mejor y lo más útil que vais a conocer en vuestras vidas.

»Creo que vamos a necesitar cambiar el método. Si os enfrentáis conmigo, por regla general, os venzo yo, porque tengo más dominio, cosa que es completamente natural. Por eso quiero que aprendáis en igualdad de condiciones. Vamos a organizar una guerra. Todos contra todos. Yo no participo, tan sólo os miro. Cuando queráis: preparados, listos y... ¡Ya!

Frank se lanzó en persecución de su novia, Alice, quien enseguida comenzó a responderle con encantamientos de desarme.

Lily se volvió veloz hacia Peter y le gritó:

–¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Peter salió volando de sus manos describiendo un círculo en el aire. James, sonriendo malévolamente, se plantó de un salto al lado de su novia y le lanzó:

–Impedimenta.

Lily se quedó idiotizada durante unos instantes. Sirius, que no había escogido aún a su víctima, se apresuró a apuntar a James y pronunció:

–Acuamadeate.

Enseguida un rayo salió de su varita y James quedó empapado de pies a cabeza.

–Vamos, esto no es un juego, Sirius –habló Aberforth–. Esforzaos más. Podéis hacerlo.

Remus, quien estaba amenazando con sorna a Helen con su varita, exclamó:

–¡Oculicaeci!

Y el maleficio de la ceguera golpeó sobre la chica.

–¡Estupendo! –aplaudió Aberforth–. A eso es a lo que me refiero. No dudo que el "acuamadeate" sea muy divertido, Sirius –se agachó para coger una varita del suelo y dársela a Peter–, pero no es nada eficaz en un duelo. El maleficio de la ceguera, hábilmente empleado por Remus –éste se sonrojó–, puede ser una inteligente manera de impedir al adversario ver adónde apunta.

Helen, agudizando el oído, sin que nadie se acordase de recuperarle la vista, alzó la varita y apuntando hacia un punto dijo:

–Insupercilium.

El rayo alcanzó a Aberforth, a quien se le despegaron las cejas que cayeron al suelo ondeando.

–Debes practicar los maleficios, Helen –dijo, alzando su varita y practicando el conjuro levitador para recoger las cejas y volverlas a implantar en su sitio. Agitó la varita ante la chica y ésta recuperó la vista–. Creo que esto no es muy eficaz, tampoco...

–¡Dictum ignis! –gritó Frank alcanzando a Sirius por la espalda.

Éste intentó devolverle el golpe, pero cuando intentaba pronunciar un maleficio tan sólo le salía fuego por la boca.

–Interesante, Frank, muy interesante. Hoy estáis originales –sonrió Aberforth–. Sin embargo, probaremos de otra forma. Vamos a organizar equipos, es lo mejor. Así tendréis que daros cuenta de lo que es luchar y proteger. Veamos... Sí, lo mejor, en uno: Remus y Helen y James y Lily, y en el otro los demás: Sirius, Peter, Frank y Alice, ¿estáis de acuerdo? –todos asintieron–. Me alegro. Yo sólo os observaré, ¿entendido? No os ayudaré en nada. ¡Veamos quién gana! ¿Varitas preparadas? Preparados, listos y... ¡Ya!

James, alzando su varita con prontitud, la dirigió hacia Sirius:

–Exutum –dijo.

Sirius, ágil, perpetró el rayo:

–Impedimenta –gritó.

Y los rayos salieron disparados en trayectorias contrarias.

–¿Querías quitarme la túnica? –rió Sirius–. ¡Pero qué capullo...! –y volviéndola a alzar–. ¡Expelliarmus!

Pero James pudo evitar el rayo gracias a los reflejos adquiridos en sus años como buscador del equipo de Gryffindor de quidditch.

Alice, por su parte, había alcanzado a Lily al grito de "¡petrificus totalus!", con lo que James se colocó en dos pasos a la altura de Alice y apuntándola dijo:

–Nassuta.

A la chica le creció la nariz de tal forma que pronto le llegaba al suelo y tenía que apartarla con la mano con que no sujetaba la varita para no pisarla y tropezarse. Frank salió en defensa de su novia, como lo había hecho James, y apuntando hacia éste:

–Desmaius.

Pero éste consiguió de nuevo zafarse.

Remus había escogido un rival más sencillo. Al grito de "desmaius" consiguió derribar a Peter en el suelo, inconsciente. Sirius, cuando lo vio tirado, se colocó en una carrera a su lado y apuntándolo con la varita pronunció el contramaleficio. Peter abrió los ojos lentamente.

–¡Vamos, idiota! –lo espetó–. Vayamos los dos a por Remus.

Por su parte, Helen, andando de puntillas para pasar desapercibida, se aproximó a Lily y le practico el contrahechizo para que volviese a adquirir la movilidad.

–Gracias, Helen –dijo sinceramente Lily.

Entonces Helen se volvió y vio cómo Remus corría delante de Sirius y Peter que no hacían más que lanzarle maleficios a su novio incansablemente.

–Artificiosus flamma –conjuró tras mucho pensar un maleficio decente que no se le ocurrió. De su varita surgieron decenas de fuegos artificales de colores que estallaban alrededor de Sirius y de Peter sin hacerles daño.

Sin embargo, Remus había podido girarse, aprovechando el descuido de sus dos amigos, que se habían detenido mirándolos, y le lanzó a Sirius:

–Expelliarmus.

Y la varita de éste voló de sus manos cayendo a un buen trecho de distancia. En ese instante Alice pasó ante ellos persiguiendo a Lily lanzándole infinitos impedimentas que la chica evitaba porque corría haciendo eses.

–Vamos, ¡haz algo! –espetó Sirius a Peter señalándole su varita.

–¿Qué? –tembló–. ¡Ah! Fumusi.

Y un haz de humo ennegrecido salió de la varita de Peter, envolviéndolos a ambos por completo y ocultándolos a la vista de los demás. Sirius llegó en dos zancadas hasta su varita y la recogió.

–¡Con que hubieses utilizado el encantamiento convocador bastaba, Peter! –gruñó Sirius.

Cuando el humo por fin se deshizo, Peter apareció con la varita en ristre ante Helen. Le lanzó un maleficio aturdidor, pero la chica se tiró al suelo a tiempo. Giró sobre sí misma unos metros y quedando boca abajo, apuntó con su varita a Pettigrew:

–Clamoris.

Y Peter comenzó a gritar enloquecido sin poder pronunciar un solo maleficio. Dejó la varita en el parqué del suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, mientras no dejaba de gritar como un demente.

Sirius, viendo lo que le había hecho a Peter, apuntó su varita a Helen y conjuró:

–¡Veteranum!

La chica sintió cómo su espalda se curvaba y ella se sentía diferente. Comprobó, tanteando con manos trémulas, cómo le había salido una joroba en la espalda. Pero aquello ya no le importaba tanto. Ahora tenía los ojos velados. Estaba mirando a Sirius pero no era a Sirius a quien veía, sino a Remus, y veía cómo Frank se le acercaba por detrás.

–¡Remus, no! –gritó.

Pero no hizo falta. Los ojos de Helen dejaron de estar velados, pero los de Remus sí lo estuvieron. Vieron lo que otros habían hecho. Vio a Frank atacarlo y a él caer en el suelo, desmayado. Se giró a tiempo y viendo que Frank le lanzaba un maleficio aturdidor, él pudo lanzarle otro, y los rayos, encontrándose en el aire, salieron disparados hacia la pared.

Helen, que ya no estaba siendo atacada por Sirius, apuntó tal y como estaba, echada en el suelo, su varita hacia Frank y dijo:

–Desmaius.

Frank cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

–Estupendo, Helen –aprobó Remus, corriendo detrás de Sirius.

Alice, que lo había visto todo, dejó de perseguir a Lily y volviéndose hacia Helen le lanzó:

–¡Gelatinusdigitus!

El rayo golpeó a la chica de lleno, e inmediatamente comprobó que sus dedos se volvían fláccidos y sin vida, gelatinosos. Intentó sujetar la varita, pero se le caía de las manos, no podía agarrarla.

–¡Maldición! –se quejó.

Lily acudió en socorro de su amiga Helen y apuntando directamente hacia Alice, consiguió desarmarla, saliendo la varita disparada hacia el techo. Después la convocó hacia sí para que Alice no pudiera recobrarla y le lanzó:

–¡Aequilibratas!

Alice perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Lily se acercó y la apuntó directamente a los ojos.

–Te he cazado –se burló.

–¡Desmaius! –gritaba Sirius lanzándole un rayo a Remus que no consiguió dar en el blanco.

–Expelliarmus –corrió James en ayuda de Remus.

Sirius lo evitó, y volviéndose veloz hacia su amigo Potter, le lanzó el maleficio del llanto:

–Ploratus.

La varita de James se descolgó de sus dedos y éste comenzó a llorar entre gimoteos, incapaz de seguir practicando ningún tipo de hechizo.

Lily, con el rostro contraído, petrificó a Alice y corrió a ayudar a Remus. "Impedimenta", le gritaba entonces Remus a Sirius.

Viendo que Lily se acercaba a la carrera, Sirius levantó su varita hacia ella y conjuró:

–¡Mobilise!

El rayo la golpeó directamente en el pecho y Lily comenzó a agitar frenéticamente sus cuatro extremidades, sin conseguir que el brazo derecho apuntase hacia Sirius. Éste se quedó riendo observándola.

–¡Dictum ignis! –le apuntó Remus.

Entonces Sirius recobró el sentido común y apretando con fuerza su varita:

–Impedimenta.

Remus tuvo tiempo de utilizar el conjuro protector.

–¡Fumusi! –gritó Sirius, y un espeso humo negro salió de su varita en un segundo, interponiéndose entre Remus y él, con lo que ninguno conseguía ver al adversario–. ¡Expelliarmus! –apuntó Sirius hacia donde intuía que estaba Remus y el rayo salió disparado atravesando la espesa capa de humo negro.

Remus agitó entonces su varita con celeridad, sin pronunciar ningún encantamiento, y al aparecer el rayo al otro lado de la cortina de humo, éste salió disparado atravesando la habitación y chocando en el lado contrario del muro.

–Ya basta –los interrumpió Aberforth–. Ha sido impresionante, Remus. ¿Cómo has conseguido hacer eso?

–No lo sé.

–Ha sido una pasada, créeme –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda–. Bueno, los demás también lo habéis hecho muy bien –comenzó a consultar el pergamino en que había estando anotando cosas todo el tiempo–. ¡Excelente, Helen! Has conseguido derribar tú sola a Peter y a Frank. Estás mejorando mucho, enhorabuena. Los demás también lo habéis hecho como acostumbráis, muy bien. ¡También enhorabuena a Sirius y a Remus, claro está!, que han conseguido establecer un duelo unipersonal. Excelente. Vas a tener que esforzarte un poco, Peter, si quieres mejorar. Y, por último, mi más cálida felicitación a Sirius Black y Helen Nicked, las dos únicas personas que han superado esta prueba con sobresaliente.

–¿Cómo? ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –estallaron el resto.

–Habéis trabajado en equipo, pero ellos dos han sido los únicos que lo han demostrado. Cuando... –consultó de nuevo su pergamino– Lily fue alcanzada por el maleficio de la inmovilidad total, Helen obró el contramaleficio, y cuando Peter recibió el maleficio aturdidor, Sirius hizo lo mismo. Los demás habéis dejado que vuestros compañeros caigan y os habéis olvidado de ellos. Seguramente habéis pensado que ganaríais no perdiendo el tiempo que conllevaría recuperarlos, pero yo os digo ahora que no: lo mejor que podéis hacer es conservar el número. Luchar todos juntos por una meta común es lo mejor.

»Bien, por hoy ya está, ¿no os parece? Ha sido una jornada intensa –rió–. Salgamos. Por cierto, Remus, como es tu novia –señalando a Helen–, tú puedes ayudarla con los maleficios; debería conocer algunos más y seguro que tú puedes darle muchísimos –Remus asintió–. Lo de los fuegos artificiales ha sido gracioso, ¡e incluso ha resultado!, pero en un ataque real lo dudó. Sirius, tú ayudarás a Peter a lo mismo.

–¿Por qué yo? –se lamentó éste.

–Porque, ¡bueno!, tú eres el único que no tienes pareja, como él. ¡Tenéis más cosas en común!, supongo, no te quejes. Y tú, Helen, quiero que los ayudes a todos a conocer contrahechizos para saber ayudaros entre vosotros, ¿vale? –la chica asintió–. Ella sabe más que vosotros de esto. ¿Dónde se habrá visto una sanadora que no los conozca? Vamos, salid. Quisiera hablar con mi hermano –y lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia Remus.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo, Helen? –preguntó Remus.

–¡Oh, sí! –consintió ésta.

–Vayamos a mi cuarto –y cuando todos se apartaron de la puerta asió el pomo con firmeza–. Dormitorio de Remus Lupin.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

Remus se aproximó al pomo y en un susurro inaudible dijo:

–Déjame entrar y no hagas preguntas tontas.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el amplio dormitorio de Remus, semejante a todos los demás, con una cama, un par de sillas en que éste tenía un par de túnicas desordenadas y arrugadas, un armario empotrado y un espejo.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Helen.

–No sé cómo decirlo, pero...

–¿Quieres cortar conmigo?

–¡No, eso no! Es otra cosa. ¡Eso nunca! Es que...

–¿Qué? –se impacientó.

–¡Es que creo haber tenido una visión premonitoria! En la sala de entrenamiento... –dijo.

–¿Cómo?

–Sí. Vi cómo Frank me alcanzaba por detrás y caía al suelo desmayado. Entonces me volví, y lo que había visto ¡se estaba haciendo realidad en aquel momento! Pero como lo había visto pude volverme a tiempo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

–Es que... –ahora titubeaba ella–. Pues verás. Es que yo tuve también esa premonición en la sala de entrenamiento.

–¿Cómo?

–Cuando Sirius me alcanzó y me apareció la joroba, que por suerte ya ha desaparecido, yo lo miré a él, pero te veía a ti, siendo atacado por Frank. Quise avisarte, pero estabas muy lejos.

–Y entonces lo vi... –añadió.

–Sí.

–¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

–Que quizás ahora tú veas también mis premoniciones –Helen se acercó a darle un beso, pero se apartó enseguida, llevándose una mano a la cabeza–. He tenido otra. ¿Tú también esta vez? –Remus negó–. He visto que tenías una premonición y te despertabas. Estabas aquí, en esta cama.

–Yo no la he visto.

–Quizás si me esfuerce –contrajo sus facciones y un espasmo recorrió a Remus–. ¿Lo has visto?

–¡Oh, sí! Era yo.

–¿Podrán ver mis premoniciones los demás? –preguntó ilusionada–. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Yo tengo las visiones, pero si quiero que alguien las vea, ¡las ve! ¡Qué bien! –se abalanzó sobre Remus y lo abrazó–. Te quiero.

–Lo sé –respondió el otro.

Y salieron de la habitación, encontrando en la sala común a todos sentados alrededor del fuego en sendos sillones. Helen probó enviarle una de aquellas recientes visiones adivinatorias a Lily, pero ésta no se inmutó. Sólo días más tarde llegaron a la conclusión de que aquellas visiones sólo las podía ver Remus, y muchos más días después argumentaron que aquello debía de deberse al hecho de que ella lo amase con locura y estarían conectados mente y corazón. Se besaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Qué malo eres, Pet!

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala de entretenimiento de la orden, jugando a los dardos, acompañados de las chicas, que estaban sentadas un poco más apartadas, hablando entre sí entre risas, con sendas cervezas de mantequilla en la mano.

–¡Vamos! ¡Apunta mejor, Pet!

Éste blandió su varita y lanzó chispas rojas que se quedaron clavadas en una enorme diana que ocupaba toda la pared.

–Te toca, James –dijo Sirius.

Éste apuntó con su varita y, arrugando el ceño, apuntó, pero el tiro fue tan erróneo como el de Peter.

–¡Me ha despistado! –mintió–. Remus me ha puesto caras y me ha despistado.

–No seas mentiroso –gruñó Remus alzando su varita y disparando chispas azules hacia la diana–. No está mal. ¡Te lo dedico, Helen!

–Gracias, cariño. ¡Eres un cielo!

–Lo sé.

–¿Qué estarán haciendo los otros ahí fuera? –se sentó en un taburete Sirius–. Nunca nos enteramos de nada. Cuando quieren hablar a sus anchas, nos dicen que nos vengamos aquí y nunca nos enteramos de nada. ¿Queréis un cigarro? –sacando un encendedor.

Al otro lado de la puerta mágica, Moody y los dos Dumbledore, a saber, Albus y Aberforth, conversaban tranquilamente:

–Os digo que los chicos no pueden estar cómodos así –gruñó Alastor–. Encerrados todo el día. Mejor se está en Azkaban.

–Están en peligro, Alastor –comentó Albus.

–Aunque sabrían defenderse –dijo Aberforth–. Mejor dicho, sabrán. Están haciendo interesantes progresos en las clases, ¿sabías, Albus?

–Sí, ya lo sé –mencionó éste sonriendo–. Esta mañana, desayunando en el Gran Comedor, consulté tus notas con la profesora McGonagall.

–Unos chicos muy despiertos –dijo Moody–, muy despabilados, sí. Y es muy agradable tenerlos en la orden, aquí, con nosotros. Parece que fuéramos jóvenes de nuevo, ¿verdad, Albus?

–Nunca he creído que haya dejado de serlo –bromeó Albus.

Las llamas de la chimenea se alzaron altas y verdes y apareció entre ellas Mundungus Fletcher, con una botella de whiskey de fuego en la mano e hipando sonoramente.

–Pero ¿de dónde vienes, hombre? –se levantó Aberforth para ayudarlo a sentarse en un sillón frente a ellos.

–¡Hip! De Cabeza de puerco. ¡Hip!

–¿Y en eso te gastas el dinero que te damos aquí por tus trabajos, eh, Mundungus? –lo regañó Moody como si fuera un niño–. Parece mentira. ¡Tan mayor y tan estúpido! Tan...

–¡Hip!

–Se puede saber de dónde vienes, Mundungus –le inquirió Albus despreocupado.

–¡Hip!

–Si no puede ni hablar –levantó el puño enfadado Moody–. ¡Dos galeones que cuesta esa maldita botella! Y mira cómo la chuperretea. ¡Qué asco!, por el amor de Rowling.

–¡Hip! He dicho que vengo de Cabeza de puerco.

–Eso ha quedado muy claro, amigo mío –repuso Albus con amabilidad–, pero ¿de hacer qué? No te hemos mandado allí.

–Encontré a un mortífago allí. ¡Hip!

–¿Un mortífago? –lo apremió Aberforth.

–Sí, ¡hip!, un mortífago. ¡Hip! Estaba bebiendo, y lo invité a una copa.

–No sólo es que compra esa botella y se emborracha, ¡sino que anda por ahí invitando a mortífagos a tragos! –enseñó los dientes Moody.

–Lo invité a una copa. ¡Hip! A whiskey de fuego. ¡Hip! A rico whiskey de fuego –y pegó otro sorbo del cuello de la botella–. Lo invité a una copa de whiskey de fuego. ¡Hip!

–¿Y qué estuviste hablando con él, Mundungus? –le preguntó inquisitivamente Albus.

–Le sonsaqué cosas, Albus. ¡Hip! Lo invité a una copa de whiskey de fuego y le sonsaqué algunas cosas. Me dijo que Quien–Vosotros–Ya–Sabéis está intentando atentar contra el Ministerio de Magia. ¡Hip! Lo invité a una copa y me lo dijo.

–¿El Ministerio de Magia? –preguntó Moody pegando un brinco–. ¡Están locos!

–Eso me dijo. ¡Hip! No que estuvieran locos, no, eso no. Lo invité a una copa y me lo dijo. ¡Hip! Una copa de whiskey de fuego.

–¿Y seguistéis bebiendo? –preguntó Aberforth con el entrecejo arrugado.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Hip! Seguimos. Luego me invitó él, a whiskey de fuego también, mi favorito. ¡Hip! Bebimos y bebimos. Reíamos.

–¿No le contarías nada de la orden? –le preguntó Albus con ojos severos.

–¿De la orden? ¡Hip! ¿Qué orden? ¡Ah, la Orden del Fénix! No... ¡Hip!

–¿No? –dudó Moody.

–Él me contaba cosas de los planes de Aquél–Cuyo–Nombre–No–Debe–Ser–Pronunciado, ¡hip!, pero yo no le decía nada. ¡Nada! ¡Hip!

–¿Y por qué hay que creerte? ¡Estás borracho!

–¡Alastor! –Moody se tranquilizó ante la atronadora voz de Albus–. Ve al laboratorio y trae un cuentagotas con la Poción de la Verdad –Aberforth asintió ante aquellas palabras–. No podemos culparlo sin pruebas, ¿verdad?

Moody obedeció.

–¿Funcionará? –preguntó Aberforth–. Quiero decir, que estando borracho y no teniendo mucha conciencia de sí mismo...

–Sí, Aberforth, funcionará. Si habló, su mente lo sabe.

Moody reapareció por la puerta, hablando:

–Resulte lo que resulte, ¡esto es intolerable! –gruñó–. Aunque no le hubiese dicho nada, lo mejor sería borrarle la memoria y pegarle una patada bien lejos para no volverlo a ver nunca. Quién sabe si la próxima vez que se emborrache –"¡Hip!"– no le contará nada a algún aliado de Quien–Tú–Sabes.

–Voldemort –repuso Albus–. Llámalo Voldemort.

–¡Lo llamo como me da la gana! –gritó Moody mientras abría con violencia la mandíbula de Mundungus y lo obligaba a tragarse unas cuantas gotas con Veritaserum–. ¡Traidor borrachuzo!

–Alastor –lo recriminó Albus–. Bueno, tengo que irme. Hace rato que debía estar en la escuela; he quedado con la ministra. Últimamente me estoy ausentando demasiado de mis obligaciones como director de Hogwarts. Ya me contaréis lo que ha pasado.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin dormía inquieto. Las sábanas le molestaban. Giraba y volvía a girar sobre la cama, sin poder dejar de tener pesadillas. Se despertó de nuevo de una de ellas. Se incorporó sudoroso en el colchón y decidió levantarse. Comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación, de un lado a otro. Se miró en el espejo.

–¿Qué? ¿No puedes dormir? –le dijo éste.

Remus sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar chispas doradas hacia el techo, matando el aburrimiento. De pronto lo sintió.

Su cabeza se embotó y llenó de una neblina espesa a través de la cual se podían ver imágenes difuminadas, pero claras. En aquella ocasión veía íntegro el dormitorio de Helen, y ellos dos estaban en la cama haciendo el amor de manera hosca. La neblina desapareció y el dormitorio de Remus volvió a surgir ante sus ojos. Aquello había sido, sin duda, una premonición de Helen que le habría mandado a propósito.

Salió de su dormitorio y fue al cuarto de baño. Después, agarrando el picaporte de la puerta, pronunció:

–Dormitorio de Helen Nicked.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

–La poción indolora huele a rábanos fritos, pero es muy eficaz.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido sordo. Ante él apareció el dormitorio de su chica, con una amplia cama similar a la suya propia en la que Helen, recostada, se hacía la dormida.

Cuando Remus, tras cerrar la puerta con suavidad, se acercó en silencio para despertarla con una caricia, la chica pegó un salto gritando y le dio al chaval un susto de muerte.

–Pero ¿estás loca? ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto?

–No, tonto, no. ¿Es lo único que me tenías que decir? ¿Te ha gustado la visión?

–Mucho –mirándola como atontado–. Pero ¿es cierto que has visto eso?

–Digamos que sí. Bueno, no. Puedes ver todos los pensamientos que mi mente produzca y yo quiera que veas. Y debo decirte que soy muy imaginativa.

–Ya lo sé.

–¡Ah! ¿Lo sabes?

Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Remus para que éste riera. Sin embargo, el chico era más fuerte y la agarró firmemente dejándola inmóvil sobre la cama.

–Me haces daño –susurró Helen entre risas.

–Oh, ¡lo siento!

Remus aflojó y se besaron. Se besaron y se abrazaron.

Remus le quitó con suavidad el camisón y comenzó a acariciar con placer sus pechos. Se los llevó a la boca y los saboreó con rapidez, con avidez. Helen, mientras tanto, no paraba de acariciarle a Remus el pecho desnudo y meterle la mano en el pantalón.

–Te quiero, Remus.

Éste seguía comiéndole los senos mientras producía gemidos de profundo placer. A continuación descendió hasta que su rostro quedó plantado ante sus braguitas de encaje, y se las arrebató entre besos con manos temblorosas pero decididas.

Helen lo detuvo al cabo de los cinco minutos y lo instó a ponerse abajo, tumbado en el colchón. La chica comenzó a pellizcar entre carcajadas sus pezones, mientras el chico continuaba acariciando sus pechos, razón por la que Helen le daba palmadas en la mano.

–Ahora es mi turno –dijo.

Y comenzó a besarle el torso, descendiendo sus labios por sus costillas y llegando al ombligo. Después, tomando aire, agarró con firmeza el pantalón del chico y lo bajó hasta los pies, agarrando con fuerza su miembro viril, mientras subía para quedarse a la altura de su cara y seguir besándolo.

–Te quiero, Remus, más que nunca.

–Eres un ángel, Helen.

Y se besaron largamente. Él agarró los gluteos de la chica con decisión mientras la chica introducía a Remus dentro de ella y comenzaron a practicar el masaje del amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter, agarrando su varita con mano trémula, lanzó chispas rojas que se clavaron en la diana de la sala de entrenamiento.

–Eres bastante malo –se burló Sirius.

–A ver si tú lo haces mejor –lo picó James.

–Ya verás de lo que soy capaz.

Levantó su varita y concentrando el rostro, dejó salir de ella sendas chispas verdes que se quedaron pinchadas en el tablero mágico al igual que las de Peter.

–¡Peor que Peter! –rió James acompañado de Remus.

–Qué deshonra –lloriqueó Sirius.

–¿Por qué no nos dejáis probar a nosotras? –sonrió Helen–. ¿Puedo?

Los chicos asintieron y ella los imitó. En su rostro, no obstante, no había tanta vana presunción como en el de ellos, con lo que se concentró mejor y al lanzar chispas, que fueron de color doradas, se quedaron clavadas muy próximas al centro de la diana.

–¡Estupendo! –la aplaudió Lily.

–¿Qué opináis ahora, eh, chicos? –se rió Helen, petulante–. ¿Qué dices, eh, Remus?

–Que estás decidida a ponernos en ridículo –contestó éste.

–Pero qué soso –musitó por lo bajo Alice.

–¡Estoy harto! –se quejó Peter–. Muy harto. Esto es tan repetitivo que no sé si lo he vivido ya o lo estoy soñando. Todas las tardes es lo mismo. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo fuera de lo normal?

–¿Alfo fuera de lo normal? –preguntó James.

–¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Frank.

–¡A hacer una excursión al campo, por ejemplo!

–Ya sabes que no podemos, Pet –habló Sirius–. No nos dejan salir sin guardaespaldas.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que fuéramos a ir solos? –se encogió de hombros Peter–. Podría acompañarnos Mundungus.

–Ya lo hemos dicho cientos de veces –comentó Lily–, ¡y han pasado de nosotros como de la mierda! Prefieren que estemos aquí dentro.

–Podríamos intentarlo otra vez –sugirió Colagusano.

Helen bajó la mirada y los ojos se le quedaron velados. Vio cómo un par de individuos enmascarados hacían acto de aparición en su picnic y lanzaban un rayo verde a Remus matándolo. Después se dirigían hacia los demás, que habían comenzado a lanzarle maleficios a punta pala. Los mortífagos huyeron, salvando sus vidas. La sala de entrenamiento volvió a aparecer a la vista de Helen después de tener la visión.

–A mí no me parece buena idea –dijo la chica.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Remus–. Por probar no...

Pero la visión de Helen golpeó en su sien como un cubo de agua fría y despertó a la realidad atónito y preocupado.

–No iremos –concluyó el chico.

–Pero ¿por qué no? –insistió Peter.

–¡Porque es peligroso! –soltó Helen enfadada–. Sabes, Peter, tan bien como nosotros, que estamos siendo todos amenazados por el bando tenebroso. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora no es irnos al campo a montar una camping–party, ¿no te parece?

Peter se calló. Sirius se volvió hacia él y le musitó:

–Si no, haz como James y como yo, que nos escapamos algunas noches y nos vamos a Las tres escobas a tomarnos algo.

Helen se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

–¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó su novio.

–Tengo planes –contestó–. Sybill ha organizado una reunión de antiguos alumnos del Club de Adivinación. No me hace ninguna gracia ir, pero ha insistido mucho.

–¿Y puedes salir? –preguntó Peter en un susurro.

–Le he preguntado a Dumbledore y me ha dado permiso.

–Ya. A mí también –confesó Sirius–. Te acompaño a la puerta, Helen.

–¿Y tú adónde vas? –preguntó exasperado Peter.

–A comprarme unas cosillas. Ahora que tengo unos ahorrillos podré comprarme unas cuantas cosas de que tengo antojo.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó James a Sirius.

–No, no hace falta, James. Así, luego te enseño las cosas guapas que me voy a comprar. Además, no voy solo. Me acompaña un tal Diggle. ¿A ti, quién?

–Aberforth. ¡Cómo si alguien me fuera a perseguir en esa estúpida reunión del Club de Adivinación! Vamos, que más pronto se pone Sybill a decir tonterías que no hay quien la aguante... Quiero ver cuántas veces me pronostica hoy la muerte. ¡Por cierto! Creo que le voy a pedir permiso a Dumbledore para pasarme por mi casa; hace tiempo que no leo el correo. Bueno, hasta luego, chicos. Hasta luego, Remus. Te quiero.

–Adiós, Helen.

–¡Adiós! –se despidió Sirius saliendo por la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Hay tortitas! –exclamó Arabella saliendo de la cocina de la orden–. ¿Quién quiere tortitas?

–¡Yo, yo, yo! –gritaron todos levantando las manos.

–¡Tranquilidad! Hay para todos –mientras las repartía.

–Están deliciosas, Arabella.

–Gracias, Lily, eres un sol. ¿Qué te pasa, Helen? ¿No tienes hambre?

–No, no es eso. Bueno, no, no tengo hambre.

–¿Te duele la tripa? –indagó.

–No, Arabella –respondió Helen escueta.

–¡Podrías prepararnos un gran pastel de queso para mañana al desayuno! –propuso Sirius–. A Peter le encanta el queso.

–Y a ti la comida de perro... –dijo éste con malicia.

–¡Peter le ha respondido a Sirius! –gritó James–. ¡Peter se ha ganado una colleja!

–¿Queréis callaros, chicos? –se enojó Arabella Figg–. A ver, ¿qué te pasa, querida?

–No es nada, de verdad. Estoy algo desganada. He dormido mal.

–¿Quieres que te prepare alguna otra cosa?

–No, no te molestes.

–¿Molestarme? ¡Nunca, querida! Para algo soy la cocinera de la orden, ¿o para qué crees que me pagan? –la miró escudriñadora–. ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de poción renovadora del laboratorio? Moody está en su cuarto y puedo pedírsela. Es que yo no sé la contraseña, mis queridos chicos.

Se acercó a la puerta mágica:

–Dormitorio de Alastor Moody.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

–Tan sólo quiero llamarlo –repuso Arabella con soltura.

–Adelante –pronunció la voz anónima.

Arabella levantó la mano y golpeó sus nudillos contra la puerta.

–¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? –gruñó el auror.

–¡Soy yo! –exclamó la mujer–. Sal de ahí, gruñón cascarrabias.

–¿Qué quieres? –le espetó.

–Helen no se encuentra bien. Seguro que tenéis poción reponedora en el laboratorio, y yo no puedo entrar. Anda y tráele un poco. ¡Y ven a desayunar!, que hace rato que he preparado tortitas y se van a quedar más duras que... –la señora Figg comenzó a reírse como una tonta–. ¡Qué tonta estoy! –se le subieron las chapetas a las mejillas.

Se retiró para reavivar el fuego mientras Moody abría la puerta para ir al laboratorio a por un poco de poción.

–En cuanto salga Moody –le susurraba Sirius a James–, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

–Aquí tienes, chica –gruñó Moody dándole un frasco de poción–. Échalo en el zumo de calabaza, créeme, es lo mejor; está muy malo.

Helen, obediente, vertió el contenido en su copa.

–Y ahora, ¡a desayunar! –le espetó Arabella a Moody.

–No quiero, Arabella. Estoy sin apetito.

Y se fue de nuevo hacia la puerta para entrar en su dormitorio.

–¡Qué hombre! –meneaba la cabeza Arabella pidiéndole a la puerta para ir a la cocina.

–Ahora –se levantó de la mesa Sirius y avanzó hacia la puerta–. Le pedí a Dumbledore que me hiciese el favor de crear una habitación donde guardarla. ¡E incluso tiene otra para que pueda sacarla a la calle! Garaje.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

–No tiene contraseña.

Y la puerta se abrió. James vio con asombro cómo, entre las sombras, una enorme moto brillaba ante la incipiente luz que penetraba por unos resquicios que tenía la sala de piedra. Al fondo, una puerta típica de una cochera muggle, limitaba la sala con el exterior.

–¡Madre mía! –exclamó James–. ¿Cuándo la has comprado?

–Ayer –los demás, atraídos por los gritos de James, acudieron a ver la moto de Sirius, comenzando a alabarla–. Fui a una tienda muggle y me la compré. Aunque los muggles son muy raros con tanta libra y penique, con lo fácil que es manejar el oro mágico.

–¿Y para qué la quieres? –preguntó Peter.

–Pues ¿para qué la va a querer? –le dio una colleja James.

–Creo que voy a encantarla –explicó Sirius–. Para hacerla volar.

–¿Me darás una vuelta? –sugirió Peter.

–Sí, después de James, Remus y Frank –sonrió Sirius–. Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo funciona con un líquido muggle de color amarillo que ellos llaman "golosina" o "gasolina", o algo así. Tendré que hechizarla para que ande sola.

Remus miró en derredor de sí y vio que no había ninguna chica con ellos en el garaje contemplando la moto. Se asomó a la puerta mágica, que Sirius había dejado abierta para fardar de moto, y vio cómo Lily y Alice trataban de consolar a Helen.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó su novio sentándose a su lado suavemente.

–Tiene un mal día –respondió por ella Lily.

–Vamos. Dime qué te pasa.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya te has hartado de ver eso que os está enseñando tu amigo Sirius? –estalló Helen entre sollozos–. ¿Ya te has hartado y es entonces cuando vienes a ocuparte de tu novia?

–¿Qué te pasa? –se echó hacia atrás Remus asustado.

–¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Me pasas tú! Eres mi sueño y mi pesadilla. ¡Tú!

–Helen, tranquila.

–No me toques. ¡No me toques! Ahora me mimas. ¿Ahora? Nunca me dices que me quieres. ¡Nunca!

–Pero te quiero.

–¿Ahora?

Los demás acudieron a la sala común, cerrando la puerta mágica, ante la discusión que se había iniciado.

–Ahora ya no quiero que me digas que me quieres, Remus –sollozó Helen–. Hoy no me hace falta.

Y se levantó volcando la silla en que estaba sentada y, tomando un pellizco de polvos flu, desapareció por la chimenea hacia su academia.

–¡Pero no has desayunado nada! –gritó Lily, pero ya se había ido.

–¿Qué le pasaba? –preguntó Sirius con las cejas levantadas–. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada. ¿Qué le has hecho, Remus?

–Nada, creo.

–Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a nuestras academias.

Tomaron un pellizco de polvos flu y se desaparecieron por la chimenea despidiéndose de Peter, que se quedó ayudando a la señora Figg a recoger la mesa.

La siguiente ocasión en que Remus y Helen se encontraron frente a frente fue durante el almuerzo. Se sentaron en la estancia que actuaba de comedor en la orden y Arabella dispuso sobre ella todo tipo de cosas: pudín de patatas, filetes empanados, pastel de mora con guindas de calabaza...

–¿Qué te pasa, Helen?

–No me pasa nada.

–¿Ah, no? Pues no estás igual. Hoy estás rara.

–¿Ah, sí?

–¿Tiene algo que ver con algo que te dijese Trelawney?

Helen lo traspasó con una mirada.

–Te veo con apetito, Moody –rió Arabella–. ¿Quieres que te traiga las tortitas que no te has comido esta mañana?

–No, gracias, Arabella. El pudín tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Me pasas la mermelada de calabaza, Aberforth?

La puerta mágica se abrió y Mundungus entró en la estancia.

–¡Hola, Dung! –saludaron los chicos entre risas y exclamaciones excitadas.

–¿Dung? ¡Dung! –aplaudió la señora Figg riendo–. Ni que fuera una campana. Tiene su gracia. Siéntate, Dung –rió–. Ahora te traigo un plato, no había contado con que vinieses a almorzar a la orden.

–No tenía dónde ir –repuso éste–. Hola, Aberforth. Hola, Alastor.

Aberforth lo saludó en tanto que Moody se contentó con gruñir por que éste le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

–¡Oh, vamos, Moody! –lo regañó en broma Aberfoth–. ¿Por qué sigues cabreado con él? Se emborrachó, sí, pero no le dijo nada al mortífago. Mundungus es fiel, al fin y al cabo, ebrio o sobrio, da igual.

Moody volvió a gruñir a modo de respuesta.

–¡Dung! ¡Dung! ¿Dónde has ido hoy? –preguntó Sirius.

–¿Que dónde he ido hoy? A ver, déjame que recuerde. ¡Ah, sí! –sonrió–. He ido a ninguna parte.

–¿Cómo? –frunció el ceño Lily.

–Es que, bueno, veréis, como la semana pasada me echaron de por vida de Cabeza de puerco por decirle al camarero que era un squib inepto por echarme una copa de whiskey de fuego, mi favorito, en un vaso con un culo de insípido zumo de calabaza y...

–¿Sólo por eso te echaron? –preguntó James.

–Bueno, por eso y por pegarle un puñetazo en un ojo –Moody gruñó de nuevo–. Ahora tengo que ir a Las tres escobas si quiero hacer algo, pero Rosmerta, la camarera, prepara un whiskey de fuego que no sabe a nada de nada. Por eso no he ido a ninguna parte. Me he quedado dormido bajo la sombra del árbol de la orden.

Aberforth rió más fuerte que ninguno. Arabella, que entraba en ese momento por la puerta, dijo:

–¿Qué estarás contando ahora, viejo primo? –y volviéndose a Helen–. ¿Tú estás mejor, chica? Un poco pálida, pero por lo menos ya estás probando bocado –le acarició el pelo–. ¡Pero qué niña más guapa!

Remus miró a Helen con ojos lastimeros, pero ella no lo miró siquiera.

–¡Dung! –lo llamó Sirius.

–¡Oh, Dung! ¡Qué ocurrencia! –reía Arabella–. ¡Qué demonio de chicos!

–¡Cuéntanos cómo era Hogwarts cuando tú fuiste allí! –propuso Sirius.

–¿Ir? –rió más fuerte la mujer–. Mi primo tercero fue expulsado de la escuela no menos de treinta veces. Lo mandaban a casa para que su padre le echase una buena reprimenda y volvía al colegio al cabo de la semana. Qué diablo era. ¡Y qué diablo sigue siendo!

–¿Te expulsaron treinta veces? –se interesó Frank.

–¡Oh, sí! –dijo Mundungus poniendo cara de recordar–. Era un niño muy malo, no os quepa duda –Moody gruñó mientras sorbía su pudín–. A la semana de llegar a Hogwarts se rompió mi primera varita. Sucedió cuando me peleé con John MacGregor, un chico apocado que enseñaba los dientes como un conejo –lo imitó–. El director me sacó de la escuela y me condujo al callejón Diagon para que pudiese comprarme otra nueva. Ollivander no se alegró nada de verme. Dijo que la varita que había comprado era un excelente ejemplar, y que era una lástima que una pelea la hubiese roto.

–Pero ¿con una semana ya tuviste un duelo con un niño? –sonrió Lily.

–¿Un duelo? Bueno, se le puede llamar así –levantó un puño y lo apretó–. Ésta fue mi arma, Lily. Pero aquel muchacho daba buenas patadas. Saqué la varita para pinchársela. Él le dio una patada y la rompió.

–Mundungus era un elemento –sonrió Aberforth–. Todo un caso. Todo el mundo lo conocía, hasta fuera de la escuela sus travesuras eran famosas. Fletcher, el incordio de la escuela, la espina clavada de Hogwarts. ¡Hasta los fantasmas salían huyendo de él cuando lo veían! Pobres. Y un día sumergió a Peeves en un inodoro, según me contaron –Mundungus asintió serio.

–¿Hiciste todo eso? –preguntó Sirius.

–Por supuesto –respondió tomando un poco de pastel en su plato–. Incluso un año me suspendieron, en quinto fue. No conseguí aprobar Pociones en mis TIMOS. Cogí a dos elfos domésticos de las cocinas y los secuestré. No pensaba soltarlos hasta que me aprobaran. Pero Flitwich los convocó.

–¿Flitwick? –dijo Alice–. ¿Ya estaba entonces? ¡Pues ya debe de ser viejo!

–¡Y un pejigueras! –exclamó Mundungus–. Un día me castigó por llevar un vampiro a clase para mostrarle cómo le había quitado los colmillos con un simple conjuro levitador. ¡Oh, qué recuerdos!

–Sí, sí –aprobó Aberforth–, recuerdo lo del vampiro. Se comentó durante dos semanas. Después salió volando y le clavó las muelas a una chica de tercero que se llamaba Umbrigde.

–¡Oh, sí, la recuerdo! –rió Mundungus–. La fea y gorda de Dolores Umbridge. Un año le mandé un regalo por Navidad, y apareció en el Gran Comedor calva y con las cejas pobladas. ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijo Perkins? "¡Qué guapa, Umbridge! ¿Nuevo look?"

–¡Vamos, vamos! Ya hace rato que habéis acabado –los espantó Arabella recogiendo platos a toda prisa–. ¿Alguien podría ayudarme con un poquito de magia, sólo un poquito? Oh, gracias, Lily, eres un sol. ¿Estás mejor, Helen?

–Sí, Arabella.

–Descansad un rato que dentro de media hora –habló Aberforth– nos pondremos a practicar en la sala de entrenamientos, ¿vale?

–¿Puedo hablar contigo, Helen? –le preguntó Remus.

–No, Remus, hoy no. Estoy cansada. Quiero irme un rato a mi cuarto.

La volvió a ver en la sala de entrenamiento a la media hora siguiente, pero se enfrascaron en la práctica de la lista de contramaleficios que Helen había confeccionado, con lo que no pudo hablarle. Como a Peter no le salían, lo usaron como conejillo de indias. Lo hechizaba, y después realizaban el contrahechizo. Quedó cojo, ciego, sordo, encorvado, inmóvil, estupefacto, manco, en la hora y media de entrenamiento que tuvieron aquella tarde.

Al salir, Remus trató de hablar de nuevo con Helen, pero ésta volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

–No me pasa nada –le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta–. Tú no tienes la culpa. Es que hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo, eso es todo.

Durante la cena la conversación entre ambos fue igual de escuálida. A fin de cuentas, tampoco Helen trabó diálogo con nadie más, y como Remus la viera despistada mirando su plato, tampoco él habló con nadie. Dumbledore, que había abandonado Hogwarts y la deliciosa cena que habían preparado los elfos domésticos para probar los deliciosos manjares de Arabella, los miraba de vez en cuando serio.

Peter, que tenía un espasmo en un ojo a causa de la multitud de maleficios que le habían lanzado aquella tarde, comía en silencio. También estaba ronco.

–Bueno, ¿y cómo van las cosas por aquí? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Bien –dijeron algunos resueltamente.

–¡Ah! Me alegro –y miró de nuevo a Remus y a Helen, que no habían abierto la boca–. Esto, Arabella, está delicioso.

–Gracias, Albus.

–No, lo digo en serio, completamente rico.

–Muchas gracias, Albus.

–¿Me vas a ayudar con la moto hoy para que funcione sin "golosina"? –le preguntó Sirius a Dumbledore.

–Gasolina, Sirius. Es gasolina. Y lo siento, no puedo. Me ha surgido un asunto muy urgente. Muy, muy urgente.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó James mirándolo con sorna, consciente de que no se lo diría, pues de haberlo querido, ya lo habría hecho.

–Urgente y muy secreto –sonrió Dumbledore–. No puedo deciros nada. Quizás mañana, si he tenido éxito, os lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, Arabella, yo la ayudaré a recoger los platos.

–¡Es tan encantador, Albus!

Éste se sonrojó.

–¡A la cama, chicos! –los apremió Aberforth–. Es tarde, y mañana tendréis que madrugar.

Y todos se fueron.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo, Helen? –probó Remus.

–Mañana, Remus. Ya mañana. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Helen. Te quiero.

–Lo sé.

Y se marcharon a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Remus no pudo dormir, pero al fin el sueño lo venció. Tuvo innumerables pesadillas. La más dolorosa era una en que estaba besando a Helen y la lengua de ésta se convertía en una serpiente que lo penetraba por dentro y le devoraba las entrañas. Sudaba. Se revolvía y sudaba.

Después consiguió adoptar una postrua en que durmió una hora, aproximadamente, más o menos relajado. No obstante, al rato, una nueva pesadilla lo acometió:

Un extraño bosque oscuro. Una lechuza pasó volando y su figura, ensombrecida, se vio ante la figura de la luna en cuarto menguante, mientras ululaba con fuerza. "¡Crucio!", gritó una voz desconocida, y alaridos ensordecedores repercutieron en los oídos de Remus. "¿Quieres más, Dumbledore?", preguntó la voz invisible. "Dame al chico y te dejaré en paz", dijo. "Eso nunca", habló la conocida voz de Dumbledore. "Ésas tenemos, ¿no, Dumbledore?", rió la otra. "Avada kedavra", pronunció, y el sueño se volvió completamente verde, oyéndose de fondo una risa despiadada que se le clavó al chico en los oídos. Al fondo, la figura de Helen, su novia, apareció y le habló con voz pausada: "Dumbledore está en peligro. Hay que ayudarle."

Despertó.

Jadeaba, bañado en sudor. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se puso a pasear en torno de ella, pensando con preocupación e impaciencia.

–¡Dumbledore! –se dijo–. ¡Él tiene a Dumbledore!

–Sí, eso parece –contestó el espejo.

–El sueño ha sido tan vívido... ¡No puede haber sido una pesadilla más! Helen me lo ha enviado. O quizás no. No creo que me hubiera enviado ninguna premonición de ningún tipo. Quizás la haya soñado y al tiempo que la haya tenido ella, yo también. Sí, eso debe de haber ocurrido –volvió a pasearse–. Hay que ayudar a Dumbledore. Hay que ir a por él –salió a la sala común de la orden y se quedó mirando la puerta mágica–. ¿Aviso a Helen o a los demás? No, lo mejor es que no. Helen está enfadada. Nadie tiene la culpa. Él sólo me quiere a mí –asió el pomo de la puerta–. Salida.

Atravesó el marco de la puerta mágica y se encontró junto al árbol en la campiña desierta, entrada secreta de la Orden del Fénix. Remus trató de concentrarse en el paisaje de aquella real visión: los árboles, el bosque, la hierba... Se apuntó con la varita, frunciendo el ceño, y se desapareció.

Reapareció con un ruido sordo en el lugar exacto en que se había producido su sueño. Ante su aparición imprevista, una lechuza, asustada, elevó el vuelo y su figura se entrevió a la luz de la luna. Una risa macabra y enfermiza se escuchaba a lo lejos.

–Bienvenido a tu pesadilla, Remus J. Lupin –dijo.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó éste atemorizado.

–Lord Voldemort.

A Remus le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas y se sintió indefenso; aunque tuviese su varita en la mano y la apretase con decisión, se sentía indefenso.

–¡Deja a Dumbledore! –gritó Remus señalando la oscuridad.

La risa se elevó más alta y atronadora.

–¿Dumbledore, dices? –la risa volvió a recorrer el bosque–. No, chico, no. Dumbledore no está aquí.

–¿Qué?

–Que te has equivocado, muchacho. Dumbledore no ha venido esta noche. ¡Lumos!

Y un haz de luz apareció a unos pasos de Remus, señalando el rostro escuálido y horroroso de lord Voldemort.

–Voldemort... –pronunció Remus con fría ira.

Voldemort aspiró el aire, como si pudiese respirar el aliento con que Remus había pronunciado aquella palabra.

–Un nombre perfecto, ¿no crees?

–¿Por qué quieres matarme a mí?

–¡Oh, eso! –rió–. En un principio no fuiste más que la razón para que un mortífago se consagrase. Después te convertiste en un obstáculo, o eso al menos pensaban todos, pero para mí eras una meta. Figúrate qué cara se le quedaría al tonto de Albus Dumbledore si matase a su protegido, al que con tanto celo cobija debajo de su oloroso sobaco. Sí, Lupin, sí. Si conseguía matarte, le demostraría a Dumbledore quién es el mago vencedor en esta guerra, ¿sabes? Para mí es un placer tenerte esta noche ante mí –y Voldemort se inclinó ante Remus con sorna.

–¡Estás loco! –se escuchó decir Remus.

–Sí, no me cabe duda de que hay muchos que piensan eso de mí, Remus, pero espero que tú no. Es más, ya no quiero matarte.

–¿No?

–¿Acaso te sorprende? No, Remus, no quiero matarte. Podrías serme útil.

–¡Yo no quiero serte útil!

–¡Cállate! –le espetó con ira–. Aún no te he dicho mi increíble oferta. No te mataré si te pasas a mi bando, ¿qué te parece?

–¡Estás loco!

–¡Oh, vamos, considéralo! Ganarías muchos años de larga vida y mi protección, un don inimaginable. Sería increíble que los aurores de la orden de Dumbledore saludasen un día la mañana con las vísceras derramadas y la cabeza arrancada por el mordisco de un hombre lobo. ¿Aceptas?

–¡Estás loco! Antes muerto que a tu lado.

–¡Cállate, estúpido engreído! ¡Y baja esa varita! O lo matarán, y tú no querrás eso, ¿verdad? –agitó su varita y se iluminó la copa de un árbol como si fuese una farola. Bajo la luz que ofrecía se podía ver, atado en una silla, al señor Nicked, inconsciente.

–¡Señor Nicked! –gritó Lupin alzando la varita.

–Expelliarmus –pronunció Voldemort con tranquilidad.

La varita se deslizó de los dedos de Remus y cayó con una graciosa floritura en las manos de Voldemort, que la agarró con dos largos dedos lívidos.

–¿Señor Nicked dices que se llama? –preguntó Voldemort con una mueca–. Creía que los muggles no tenían nombre. Escoria. Son escoria.

–¿Qué quieres de él? –preguntó Remus indefenso.

–¿Qué se puede querer de un muggle? –sonrió Voldemort–. ¿Acaso él puede hacer algo que yo no pueda? Pues por increíble que parezca, lo puede. Ha sido un reclamo excelente.

–¿Un reclamo?

–Por supuesto. ¿Para qué otra cosa crees que podía servir un muggle como él? Un asqueroso y estúpido muggle. Lo hubiera matado hacía días, pero esta noche por fin me ha sido muy útil. Esta noche por fin te ha traído hasta a mí.

–¡Él no me ha traído hasta aquí!

–No, claro que no. Él es un inservible muggle. Todo ha salido tan bien esta noche. Tan bien... Ni siquiera yo podía imaginar que el plan fuese a resultar tan sencillo.

–No entiendo.

–Pareces estúpido, Lupin. Antes de matarte, ya que no aceptas mi increíble oferta, te daré respuestas. Tantas como quieras. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres conocer cómo es que tengo al muggle este aquí con nosotros? –Remus vio cómo un par de mortífagos surgieron ante la luz que iluminaba al señor Nicked haciendo la ronda–. Fue fácil.

»Averigüé suficiente sobre él, después de saber que Helen Nicked, su hija, es tu novia. Uno de mis mejores mortífagos asesinó a su jefe, otro muggle inepto, y se hizo pasar por él tomando la poción multijugos. Sólo hubo que invitarlo a una conferencia de esas muggles que hacen los estúpidos no–mágicos para darse prestigio para que aceptara y nos acompañase. ¿Lo entiendes ya, Remus?

–Pero ¿para qué lo queríais?

–Ya te he dicho que como reclamo –sonrió Voldemort.

–¿Reclamo? ¿Reclamo de qué?

–Reclamo de quién es la pregunta, Remus. De quién –le dio la espalda y volvió a agitar su varita. Otro árbol se iluminó y bajo él apareció el cuerpo de Helen Nicked, tirado y derramado por el suelo–. ¡Helen Nicked!

–¡No! –gritó Remus.

–Sí –y Voldemort lo amenazó con la varita porque Remus había hecho el amago de salir corriendo–. ¿Qué crees? ¿Crees que estamos solos? Todos mis mortífagos me protegen por los alrededores. No puedes zafarte de mí sin esto –y le enseñó con sorna su varita–. Aunque ella no tiene la culpa de ser una sangre mestiza. Ella no tiene la culpa de que su madre se casase con un muggle. Nadie tiene la culpa de eso. Pero sí tiene la culpa del bando que ha escogido.

–¿Está muerta? –preguntó lívido.

–¿Quién, la chica? No. Inconsciente. ¿Ahora quieres saber cómo es que tu querida novia está aquí? ¿Quieres que te lo explique? –Remus miró a Voldemort con rabia–. También fue muy sencillo. Le envié una lechuza, sencillo y eficaz. Cuando consultase su correo vería una carta en que descubriría que había secuestrado a su padre La cité en este lugar a esta hora, y la esperé todos los días. Le ofrecí la posición en que me encontraría todos los días a las dos de la mañana, este lugar, para que pudiese aparecerse. Ya pensaba que nunca vendría a recuperar a su papá muggle.. Y para evitar que le contase nada a nadie, la amenacé con que mataría a su padre si se le ocurría aparecer con otro mago –rió.

–¡Eres un...!

–¿Un genio, Remus? –bromeó–. Sí, ya lo sé. Yo también me sorprendo de lo inteligentes que pueden resultar mis planes. No obstante, lo que ocurrió a partir de que tu chica se apareció hace una media hora escasa aquí estaba fuera de mi alcance. Mi plan se estropeó en un principio y luego se solucionó en una forma que yo no creía capaz –Voldemort lo observó con fruición–. Le lancé la maldición imperius, pero tu chica tiene demasiado carácter, no duró mucho rato. Cinco minutos, a lo sumo. Sin embargo, averigüé lo suficiente, y es más, conseguí traerte ante mí. Soy un genio, Lupin, un genio.

»En un principio quise averiguar dónde te escondías para irte yo mismo a buscar. Me mencionó no sé qué de una orden, algo que no me importaba lo más mínimo. Luego le pregunté cómo podría atraparte, porque yo pensaba utilizarla igualmente a ella como reclamo para ti, y ella me fue más eficaz de lo que yo pensaba: me dijo que estabáis conectados por la mente, y que tú verías cualquier cosa que ella crease en su pensamiento. Esa orden debe de estar repleta de hechizos antitenebrismo, conociendo a Dumbledore, pero esta chica los podía romper, y yo la tenía a ella ante mí. Soy un as en Legeremancia, con lo que me introduje en su mente y le dejé la pesadilla que has tenido recientemente, Remus, aquella que luego ella se encargó de mandarte como si fuese una visión premonitoria de las que dice poseer. Muy útil tu novia...

»Ahora, ¡habla! Dime qué es esa orden de la que ya no le he podido sonsacar más a ella.

–¡Nunca!

–Da igual, iluso. Al menos compruebo que no quieres colaborar conmigo para nada. No me sirves, Remus. Te he ofrecido una posibilidad, y tú me has dado la espalda. No hace falta que me hables de la Orden del Fénix que lleva tu querido Dumbledore, porque ya lo sé todo. ¡Todo! Ahora prepárate para morir.

Y le lanzó su varita que Remus cogió al aire, para que se enfrentaran en un duelo.

–¿Estás listo para enfrentarte conmigo, Remus? Veamos de lo que es capaz el licántropo domesticado de Dumbledore contra el hechicero tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Adiós, Remus. ¡Avada...!

Pero el aire se quebró ante el sonido de cinco chasquidos continuados y del movimiento de cinco brazos que dejaban de apuntar contra sus cuerpos. Sirius Black, veloz, apuntó su varita hacia lord Voldemort y gritó:

–¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Voldemort se deslizó de entre sus dedos como una serpiente, cayendo en la mullida hierba. Voldemort se volvió y miró a Sirius, James, Lily, Frank y Alice con una sonrisa. Reía. Cuando dejó de reír, los demás tan nerviosos y sorprendidos que eran incapaces de pronunciar un solo maleficio, unos sonidos silbantes salieron de su boca.

Acariciando su cuerpo contra el suelo apareció una enorme serpiente mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

–Nagini –dijo Voldemort–. Tenemos invitados. Dales la bienvenida, ¿quieres?

Y la serpiente mostró sus colmillos venenosos con regocijo.

Se aproximó cauta hacia el corro de los cinco chicos. También aparecieron cuatro mortífagos asustados que, al grito del conjuro de desarme, habían acudido a todo correr.

–¡Matadlos! –les ordenó Voldemort.

–¡Impedimenta! –gritó rápido James alcanzando a uno de ellos.

Lord Voldemort dio unos pasos en dirección a su varita, pero Remus se interpuso amenazándolo con la suya propia. Voldemort rió fríamente.

–¿Qué crees que haces, muchacho? –dijo–. ¿Vas a matarme? Si fueras a matarme, lo habrías hecho ya.

Los demás seguían enzarzados en la batalla contra los mortífagos y la serpiente.

–Es que quiero que saborees tu muerte, Voldemort.

El hechicero volvió a aspirar el aire tras que Remus hubiese pronunciado su nombre.

–Voldemort... Un gran nombre –dijo–. ¿Crees acaso que un mago como yo, tan poderoso, no sabe hacer cosas interesantes sin su varita? –Remus se lo quedó mirando, tragando saliva, suplicando que aquello sólo fuese un farol–. ¡Accio varita! –gritó Voldemort, extendiendo su pálida mano, y su propia varita surcó el aire hasta llegar a las manos de su dueño–. ¿Lo ves, iluso? ¡Crucio!

Remus se protegió a tiempo.

–¡No corras! –gritó Voldemort viendo cómo Remus salía huyendo y se ocultaba entre los árboles–. ¡Voy a terminar matándote y lo sabes! ¿Para qué postergarlo?

Remus avanzó en silencio entre la oscuridad.

–No hay escapatoria posible –gritó Voldemort, y agitando su varita todos los árboles se encendieron como el del señor Nicked y Helen, iluminando el bosque de forma dolorosa para los ojos.

Remus se ocultó tras un árbol desde el que veía a Helen en el suelo. Desde allí vio que un par de mortífagos venían corriendo a ayudar a su señor. Les lanzó sendos maleficios aturdidores hasta que se encontraron tirados en el suelo. Seguidamente, apuntó su varita hacia Helen y le lanzó un chorro de chispas doradas que la reanimaron.

Helen abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando recordó por qué estaba allí, en el suelo, se asustó y estuvo a punto de gritar. Remus la chistó. "Estoy aqu", dijo. La chica salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Mi padre! –le dijo.

–Lo sé. Lo he visto. Iremos a por él, pero primero habremos de ayudar a los otros: ¡están luchando contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos!

Helen asintió. Salieron corriendo y se escondieron tras unos árboles de la linde del bosque tras los cuales veían el desarrollo del duelo.

–¡James, cuidado! –gritó Lily asustada.

Voldemort reía desde prudente distancia sin hacer nada.

–¿James? ¿James Potter? –preguntó–. Y tú debes de ser Lily Evans, ¿me equivoco? Una asquerosa y repugnante sangre sucia. ¡Matadlos! ¡He dicho que matéis a estos cinco entrometidos! ¡Vamos! –insufló aire–. Pero recordad: Remus es mío.

Sirius Black corrió con las facciones apretadas hacia Voldemort y le lanzó un maleficio que el hechicero supo evitar con soltura. Voldemort reía atronadoramente, ni siquiera le atacaba.

–¡Fuera de aquí, chico! –gritó y alzó su varita.

–Tengo que ayudarlo –dijo Remus a Helen–. Quédate aquí y lánzales maleficios aturdidores a los mortífagos para ayudarles a ellos.

–¿Y qué pasa contigo? –preguntó acongojada.

–Me quiere a mí, no a Sirius –Helen comenzó a llorar–. Te quiero, Helen, te quiero.

–Lo sé. Yo también.

Y Remus salió corriendo. Cuando Voldemort alzaba su varita apuntándola hacia Sirius, él fue más rápido y utilizó un maleficio que se encontró con el rayo verde del mago tenebroso y ambos rayos salieron disparados en el espacio.

–¿Por fin vuelves? –preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa.

Remus, al pasar al lado de Sirius, le susurró:

–Ayuda a los demás. Idos y llevaos al padre de Helen.

Sirius quiso responderle, pero vio que no era momento. Salió corriendo y alzando de nuevo su varita consiguió que uno de los mortífagos, que no había reparado en él, quedase completamente petrificado.

James consiguió desarmar a uno que Frank transformó en una lagartija. A continuación, James, acorralado, echó a correr por el bosque seguido de dos mortífagos. Uno consiguió lanzarle el maleficio de desarme y la varita de James cayó en el suelo, mientras él seguía corriendo. Si se paraba a recogerla, quizás estuviese armado, pero ellos lo atraparían y lo matarían. Había que huir.

Corrió campo a través esquivando los árboles y abriendo tanto las piernas que parecía que quisiese volar. Se escondió detrás de un árbol. Se ocultó en una hendidura natural que tenía su tronco y se quedó allí, respirando con agitación. Miró en derredor de sí cuando estuvo recuperado y vio un arsenal de los mortífagos a no mucha distancia, con calderos, frascos y escobas. Estuvo tentado de dirigirse hacia allí, pero cuando estuvo preparado para salir de su escondite, los dos mortífagos llegaron cerca y decidió que sería mejor quedarse oculto, ya que de salir quedaría a la vista, e indefenso era un suicidio.

–Sal –dijo uno.

–Sabemos que estás por aquí –mencionó el otro.

–Mira lo que tenemos –habló de nuevo el primero–. Es tu varita. Se te cayó mientras corrías –rieron–. Si vienes, te la damos.

–¡Callaos, escoria! –gritó Helen que estaba detrás de ellos, y antes de que éstos pudiesen girarse, Helen les lanzó sendos maleficios aturdidores con los que dio con ellos en tierra–. Todo fuera de peligro, James. Puedes salir.

Éste así lo hizo.

–Gracias, Helen –miró a sus perseguidores con asco–. ¡Mi varita! –recogiéndola de las manos de uno de ellos–. Bien, tengo un plan. Vuelve con los demás y ayúdalos, ¿vale?

–Sí.

Y echó a correr. Mientras lo hacía, la chica calculó que ya sólo habían de quedar dos mortífagos, además de Voldemort, y que los que ahora mismo les hacían frente no eran sino cuatro, y con ella, que llegaría en un momento, cinco.

James también echó a correr. Se aproximó a la linde, desde donde veía cómo la batalla seguía igual de igualada y Voldemort reía frenéticamente. Se acercó al señor Nicked y le tomó el pulso. Después lo apuntó con la varita y el muggle abrió los ojos precipitadamente.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó James.

–¿Qué? Yo... Sí, creo –dirigió su mirada hacia donde se estaba librando la lucha–. ¡Magnífico!

–Bueno. Me lo voy a llevar de aquí, bien lejos, ¿entendido? –el señor Nicked asintió–. Bien. ¡Accio escoba! –y una de las escobas que había visto con anterioridad vino surcando el cielo–. Es un poco mala –pasando una pierna por encima de su palo–, pero no tenemos nada mejor. ¡Vamos, suba! No hay tiempo que perder.

Y no lo había. En aquel instante surgieron los dos mortífagos que Helen había derribado. Los efectos del maleficio habían desaparecido y volvían a la carga con las varitas en ristre. Les lanzaron maleficios y maldiciones, pero James había sido rápido: le había dado una fuerte patada al suelo y la escoba se había elevado en el aire.

–¡Esto es magnífico! –aplaudió el señor Nicked viendo cómo el aire le daba en la cara mientras se aferraba con miedo a la cintura de James, por temor a caerse.

James dirigió la escoba hasta donde se libraba el combate y, alzando la varita, lanzó un maleficio que cayó a los pies de Voldemort, quien lo miró con rabia.

–¡Desapareceos! –los espetó James–. ¡Haced lo que os digo! Ya no se nos ha perdido nada aquí –y la escoba aceleró llevándoselos sobre ella.

–¡Bien por James! –exclamó Helen viendo que llevaba consigo a su padre–. ¡Impedimenta! –le gritó a un mortífago que estaba a punto de lanzarle otro maleficio a ella–. Ya lo habéis oído, nos vamos.

Y apuntándose con su varita, se disipo en el aire. Lily hizo lo mismo, y un segundo más tarde surcó el espacio en que ella se encontraba una maldición asesina. Frank y Alice la imitaron. Sirius se quedó mirando a Remus, que continuaba enfrentándose a Voldemort.

–¡Nos vamos, Lunático! –le gritó.

–¡Voy! –dijo a su vez.

Pero un rayo de Voldemort lo alcanzó en el brazo, rasgando la túnica, y comenzó a brotar un hilo de sangre. La risa del hechicero se hizo más infernal.

–¡Vete! –le espetó Remus a Sirius, viendo que éste se acercaba–. Hazme caso. ¡Vete!

Y Sirius se desapareció mientras su capa ondeaba al viento.

–Estarás contento, ¿no, Remus? –sonreía Voldemort de manera cruel–. Tus amigos, los entrometidos de tus amigos, te han ayudado y por poco crees que escapas con vida –sonrió más pronunciadamente–. Pero estamos como al principio: tú y yo –los mortífagos se acercaron a Voldemort y Remus y se colocaron de tal forma que los rodearon en un círculo–. ¿Quién te va a ayudar ahora, eh? ¿Quién? Adiós, Remus J. Lupin. ¡Avada kedavra!

Y el rayo verde de la maldición asesina salió disparado de la varita de Voldemort como un exhalación, entre las risas y aplausos de sus mortífagos, que los observaban alucinados. Remus los miraba, miraba a Voldemort, al rayo. Vio salir aquel rayo verde. Lo escuchó salir. El rayo verde de la maldición asesina.

Agitó su varita ferozmente sin pronunciar palabra y el rayo de lord Voldemort salió disparado hacia el cielo obrando una parábola, cayendo posteriormente sobre el iluminado bosque.

–¿Qué? –dijo Voldemort nervioso, siendo lo último que Remus oyera decir de él antes de apuntarse con la varita y desaparecerse–. ¡Maldición!

La campiña se extendía gris y serena ante el reflejo de la luna menguante. El árbol los amparaba, asustadizos, llorosos. Helen se aferró a Remus nada más verlo aparecer.

–¡Oh, Remus! Qué miedo he tenido. ¡Qué miedo! Has tardado tanto. ¡Tanto!

–Estoy bien, tranquila.

–He tenido tanto miedo.

–Lo sé. ¿Tú estás bien?

–Sí, ¡yo sí! ¿Y tú?

–Perfectamente.

–¡Oh, cuánto lo siento, Helen! –sollozó Remus–. ¡Cuánto!

–¿Qué sientes? –le acarició la mejilla.

–El que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto esta noche por mí. Tú, tu padre...

–No ha sido nada, Remus.

–Sí, sí ha sido. Te amo, Helen. Te amo como no puedes imaginártelo.

–Yo también te amo, Remus. Y nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

–Yo tampoco.

Se abrazaron y se besaron.

–Deberíamos entrar –sugirió Sirius, poniendo una mano fría sobre el hombro de Lily, que miraba el estrellado cielo preocupada–. Está bien. Él ya estaba fuera de peligro cuando nos fuimos. Vendrá de un momento a otro.

Sirius introdujo su varita en el orificio del árbol.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

–Fawkes.

El árbol se encogió y se transformó en la barra por la que todos descendieron.

–Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, Black.

Aguardaron en la oscura habitación unos segundos hasta que el fénix de Dumbledore apareció volando.

–Hola, Fawkes –lo acarició Remus al posarse el pájaro en su hombro.

El ave de rojo plumaje comenzó a llorar y unas lágrimas cayeron en la herida que Remus tenía en su brazo. Ésta comenzó a cicatrizar de manera sorprendente.

–Vaya –silbó Remus.

Y el pájaro elevó de nuevo el vuelo alrededor de ellos y apareció la acostumbrada cortina dorada en la que se escondía la cerradura que, a continuación, Fawkes abrió con su pico. Una lengua de fuego a los ojos de los demás miembros de la orden, despiertos y nerviosos en la sala común, hizo aparecer a los chicos.

–¡Madre del amor hermoso! –lloró de alegría Arabella Figg apretando con fuerza sus manos–. Gracias, Rowling, por atender mis rezos y devolverlos sanos y salvos.

El fénix voló hasta posarse sobre el hombro de Dumbledore, que con su alta figura presidía la estancia. Llevaba un pijama a rayas y un gorro sobre la cabeza.

–¿Estáis bien, chicos? –preguntó el director sin sonreír.

–Sí –respondieron con medias voces.

–¿Y James? –gimoteó Arabella–. ¿Dónde está James?

–¿Ha... ha muerto? –preguntó Moody con voz ronca.

–No –sonrió Lily–. Ya viene.

McGonagall, que surgió de entre las sombras que había junto a la chimenea, respiró aliviada.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la profesora.

–Voldemort... –contestó Remus sin voz.

–Sentaos, por favor –rogó Dumbledore–. Aberforth, hazme el favor de traer un poco de poción renovadora. Estos chicos lo han debido de pasar muy mal esta noche.

–¿Qué os ha pasado? –se llevó un pañuelo a los ojos Arabella y se secó las lágirmas–. ¡Vuestras camas vacías! Peter –señalando un rincón en que aquél se encontraba encorvado– sin saber dónde estabáis. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Se miraban unos a otros, cansados, doloridos, sin querer ninguno tomar la palabra para explicarlo. Esperaban que otro lo hiciera por ellos.

–¿Has visto a lord Voldemort? –preguntó Albus mirando a Remus, mientras Aberforth le traía una botella de poción y el director de Hogwarts comenzaba a repartirla en sendos vasos que también había traído.

–Sí –respondió lacónico Remus.

–Con que ya os habéis visto cara a cara, ¿eh? –dijo Dumbledore y su rostro se hizo mucho más viejo–. ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho, Remus?

–Que quería que me pasase a su bando, pues de no hacerlo, me mataría.

Los sollozos de Arabella se hicieron más evidentes. Se sonó con el pañuelo de forma estridente.

–¿Eso dijo? –preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo con ojos tristes.

–Sí –contestó Lupin–. Me dijo que si conseguía matarme, demostraría su superioridad sobre ti, Dumbledore.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Albus intentando sonreír.

McGonagall, al fondo, pronunció unos sonidos de rabia que nadie interpretó.

–¿Cómo sabían que nos habíamos ido? –se atrevió a preguntar Sirius.

–La pregunta, chico –gruñó Moody–, es cómo os habéis atrevido a largaros de la orden sin avisarnos. ¿Cómo pensabáis que ibais a enfrentaros solos a Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis?

–La señora Nicked, la madre de Helen –explicó Dumbledore–, me ha llamado esta noche de madrugada, despertándome en la escuela, pretextando que no sabía a quién más dirigirse. Lloraba. Me había dicho que había intentado ponerse en contacto con su marido en Nueva York, pero que no existía ninguna conferencia a la que lo habían mandado. En consecuencia, vine a llamar a Helen, pero no me abría la puerta. Me temí lo peor. Me dirigí al dormitorio de Lily, que sabía yo que conocía su contraseña, pero tampoco contestaba. Nadie contestó, a excepción de Pettigrew.

»Activé la puerta en modo alarma, cosa que sólo yo puedo hacer, así que no lo intentéis ninguno –avisó mirando a Sirius de soslayo–. Abrí vuestros dormitorios. ¡Vacíos! ¿Qué podíamos pensar? –hizo una larga pausa–. Ahora vosotros. Quiero que me expliquéis lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Se comenzaron a mirar de nuevo entre sí, no sabiendo ninguno cómo empezó todo realmente. Helen tomó la palabra:

–Yo tengo la culpa de todo, Dumbledore –éste la miró entre serio y divertido–. Ayer, como bien sabéis todos, me pasé por mi casa camino de la reunión de antiguos alumnos del Club de Adivinación –Albus asintió–. Me pasé por mi casa y consulté el correo. Tenía un correo de Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis.

–Voldemort, querida –dijo Dumbledore.

–Bueno, sí. Vol... Voldemort –pronunció con timidez–. Me decía que tenía secuestrado a mi padre, y que se aparecería todas las noches a las dos de la mañana en un lugar que me indicaba.

–¿Cómo te lo indicó? –la interrumpió Dumbledore.

–El pergamino estaba hechizado, y en cuanto llegabas a la frase en que decía que te esperaba a las dos en punto de la mañana en tal sitio, veías el sitio en tu mente con total nitidez. También me dijo que no avisara a nadie o mataría a mi padre.

–Comprensible –musitó Albus–. Entonces, te desapareciste esta noche, ¿no es así?

–Sí, así es.

–¿Y qué hizo en cuanto te vio? –gruñó Moody.

–Se rió.

–¿Nada más? –insistió Dumbledore.

–Me lanzó el imperius, pero a los cinco minutos conseguí librarme de la maldición.

McGonagall sonrió.

–Enseguida me avisó a mí –añadió apresuradamente Remus–. Voldemort me dijo que era experto en Legeremancia y por eso pudo introducirse en mis sueños para hacerme ver que te tenía, Dumbledore, y que pensaba matarte si no me entregabas. Pero no era cierto.

–¿Eso hizo? –rompió el silencio la profesora McGonagall.

–Sí.

–Imposible, Remus –negó con la cabeza Albus–. Voldemort y tú no estáis conectados ni nada parecido, con lo que su mente no habría podido superar la gran cantidad de hechizos antitenebrismo que protegen esta orden. Voldemort, él no pudo hacerte ver eso. Debió de ser una pesadilla corriente.

–No, no lo era –mencionó Helen–. Yo también tengo la culpa de eso. Soy adivina –un profundo silencio sepultó la sala y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Helen–. Veo visiones y tengo sueños premonitorios. Vol... Voldemort no está conectado con Remus, pero yo sí –Dumbledore la miró con preocupación–. Cuando Vol... Cuando él me lanzó la maldición, me obligó a enviarle esa visión a Remus.

–¿Cómo podía saber él que estabáis conectados? –preguntó McGonagall alarmada.

–Lo averiguó haciéndome preguntas –prosiguió Helen–. Después me lanzó un maleficio aturdidor.

–Entonces, aparecí yo –explicó Remus.

–¿Y por qué no avisaste a nadie, muchacho? –temblaba Arabella.

–No lo sé. Voldemort me quería a mí, sólo a mí. No quería arriesgar la vida de nadie más. Se supone que Dumbledore ya estaba en peligro. No quería empeorar aún más las cosas.

–Excelente moral –aprobó Dumbledore con una sonrisa–, pero la próxima vez utiliza la sensatez. Nadie hubiera salido mal parado, sólo lord Voldemort. Si no llega a ser por tus amigos, que te siguieron, tu valentía y buenas intenciones no hubieran servido de nada –Remus bajó la cabeza–. Deberías darle las gracias. Bien –volviéndose al resto–, ahora me explicaréis vosotros lo demás.

–Bueno –habló Sirius–, supongo que la cosa comienza conmigo y con James. Habíamos acordado gastarle una broma a Remus, porque ya estábamos aburridos de hacerlo siempre con Peter, con lo que llevábamos un tiempo escondiéndonos bajo una capa de invisibilidad que James tiene para hacernos con las contraseñas de todos –a Moody se le descolgó la mandíbula–. Entramos muy silenciosos en el cuarto de Remus, pero no estaba. Nosotros también nos preocupamos. Fuimos al dormitorio de Helen a preguntarle si ella sabía dónde estaba. Llamamos a la puerta y no respondía. Dijimos la contraseña y también estaba vacía –Remus y Helen procuraron no parecer enfadados con él; a fin de cuentas, gracias a aquello, ellos estaban vivos–. Por suerte nos encontramos la carta de Voldemort encima de la mesilla de noche y vimos dónde quería que estuviese Helen. Imaginamos que Remus la habría acompañado.

–Y levantaste a todos para ayudarlos, ¿no es así? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Sí, así es.

–Pero no despertastéis ni a Peter ni al resto de personas, mucho más eficaces en un duelo contra lord Voldemort que todos vosotros juntos –prosiguió el director.

–No.

–¿Y por qué? –gruñó Moody–. ¿Estáis locos?

–No se nos ocurrió –se disculpó Frank–. Salimos corriendo en cuanto nos lo dijeron.

–A fin de cuentas, han salido con vida –sonrió Aberforth.

–Sí, profesor Dumbledore –afirmó McGonagall–. Han demostrado mucha valentía enfrentándose ellos solos a Quien–Usted–Sabe.

–Soy el primero que me doy cuenta de ello –repuso Dumbledore con calma–, pero también el único que parece comprender que el riesgo de esta noche ha sido excesivo. Remus: Voldemort va a por ti. Esta noche lo ha demostrado. Se ha tomado demasiadas molestias en preparar ese encuentro en ese bosque –el fénix, que seguía en el hombro de Dumbledore, se desapareció en una exposión granate–. ¡Oh! Esperemos que sea James.

Pero el ave regresó con el cuello muy alto con otra explosión.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Arabella.

–¿Por qué no lo has hecho pasar? –habló Dumbledore con Fawkes–. ¿No era él? ¿No era James? ¿Era un mortífago? –y cogiéndolo fuertemente de ambos costados con las dos manos–. Llévame hasta la habitación secreta, Fawkes.

Y Dumbledore se desapareció en la misma explosión que engulló al pájaro. Segundos más tarde, una lengua de fuego hacía aparecer a Dumbledore junto a James y el padre de Helen.

–No lo ha dejado pasar porque iba con el señor Nicked –explicó Albus a Aberforth y Moody mientras Helen abrazaba con pasión a su padre.

–Hija, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el muggle.

–¿Y tú, papá? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó a su vez.

–¿Es aquí donde trabajas, Helen, querida?

–Acompáñalo, Helen, a la enfermería, y utiliza todos los remedios mágicos que gustes para curar a tu padre.

Ésta obedeció y se lo llevó.

–¡Es un muggle! –gruñía Moody–. ¿Qué hace él aquí en la orden?

–Curarse de un ataque sufrido por lord Voldemort, querido amigo –repuso Dumbledore con calma–. No hay problema de que practique magia contra la orden ni que vuelva a venir si nosotros no queremos; no tiene varita para entrar por el árbol.

–Pero ¿y la chimenea? –repuso McGonagall–. ¿O me va a decir que en casa de Helen Nicked no hay?

–¿Y si vuelve a secuestrarlo Quien–Tú–Sabes, Albus? –bufó Moody–. ¿Qué pasa si él lo secuestra y lo tortura para que le cuente todo lo que sabe sobre la orden?

–Ah, eso... –comenzó tímidamente Remus. Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando–. Dumbledore, tengo que hablar contigo.

–A solas, Remus.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta mágica:

–Dormitorio de Albus Dumbledore.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

Dumbledore comenzó a emitir una serie de extraños sonidos tan estridentes que obligaron a Remus a taparse los oídos. Cuando por fin cesaron, Dumbledore le explicó:

–Es sirenio. Nadie más de la orden sabe hablar sirenio. A mi parecer, es la habitación mejor protegida de la orden, visto lo visto. Capas de invisibilidad... –Dumbledore rió.

Remus pasó y se encontró con que la habitación de Dumbledore era similar a la de todos ellos. Tan sólo en una pared tenía un escritorio, del que ellos no disponían, pero aquello tampoco parecía sustancial, porque ya tenían mesas suficientes para hacer sus deberes o lo que quisiesen en la sala común.

–Tú dirás.

–Voldemort sabe todo sobre la orden, Dumbledore.

–¿Qué es todo, Remus? Especifica. ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿O ha sido Helen bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius?

–No hemos sido ninguno de nosotros –explicó–. Me ha dicho que él ya lo sabía todo sobre la Orden del Fénix. ¡Me dijo hasta el nombre de la orden! También sabía que tú la liderabas y que Helen y yo trabajábamos en ella.

Dumbledore se quedó callado y quieto. Después agitó su varita y desplazó el escritorio, despegándolo de la pared y poniéndolo en medio de la habitación. Volvió a hacer una floritura con ella y apareció una silla. Cogió la otra y se sentó. Señalándole la que había creado mágicamente, invitó a Remus a que se sentase también.

–Así que lo sabe todo, ¿eh? –probó Dumbledore a sonreír pero no lo consiguió–. Bueno, eso no importa demasiado. Aunque lo sepa, no puede saber qué tramamos aquí dentro –sonrió al fin–. ¿Estás preocupado, Remus?

Remus negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía convincente.

–¿Qué te pasa, Remus? A mí puedes contármelo.

Remus lo miró fijamente:

–Me lanzó la maldición asesina...

–Sí, era de esperar. Quería matarte, ¿no? –Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y serio–. Pero no hay por qué preocuparse. He escuchado comentarios de todo tipo últimamente, y creía que estaban obsesionados con el tema, pero me equivocaba, Remus. Necesitas protección especial. Tengo dos solicitudes de dos miembros de la orden de convertirse en tus guardaespaldas oficiales todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Creo que Dorcas Meadowes será el más conveniente, ya que es soltero, y no Diggle, que tiene una familia a la que debe de cuidar. No hay por qué preocuparse.

–No estoy preocupado, Dumbledore.

–¿Entonces? –unió las yemas de los dedos poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

–Me lanzó el avada kedavra y yo... ¡Yo lancé el rayo hacia el bosque no sé cómo!

–¿Ah, eso? –sonrió Dumbledore abiertamente.

–No sé cómo lo hice. ¿Qué hice?

–Evitar el rayo, obviamente –se echó Albus hacia atrás en su asiento–. Y si no me equivoco, es la tercera vez que lo consigues: la primera con Severus Snape en tu prueba de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para los ÉXTASIS, ¿me equivoco?; la segunda ocasión sucedió, según me comunicó extasiado mi hermano, durante un entrenamiento aquí, en la orden; y, finalmente, la número tres, se ha producido esta noche, frente a lord Voldemort.

–¿Y qué he hecho? –insistió Remus.

–No lo sé, Remus. Tan sólo tengo hipótesis, interesantes hipótesis. La más acertada creo, sin duda alguna, que fue la que me dio Ollivander al consultarle. Ahora, por favor, Remus, muéstrame tu varita –y éste se la enseñó, pero Dumbledore sacó la suya, que era ligeramente más grande, y apuntando directamente hacia la punta de Remus dijo:– Prior incantato.

Remus quedó unos segundos esperando a que sucediera algo, pero nada, de su varita no surgió nada.

–Ése no fue el último conjuro que utilicé, Dumbledore –replicó el chico–. Después me desaparecí.

–Ya lo sé –repuso Dumbledore calmado–, pero las desapariciones o apariciones son tan livianas que no se reflejan con este encantamiento si lo que quieres es buscar algo de más peso. He solicitado el "prior", sí, el primero, pero obviando tu desaparición y consecuente aparición en la orden. Y como ves, no sucede nada de nada.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Que no hiciste nada, ningún conjuro.

–Entonces, no entiendo...

–Mira, Remus. Si no hiciste ningún conjuro, piensa, ¿cómo es que la varita muestra éste como el último encantamiento que has realizado? –Dumbledore enarcó las cejas–. Todo un enigma, ¿verdad?

–No entiendo... –repitió Remus.

–Ollivander, el fabricante de esa varita –explicó–, considera, como ya te dije yo en cierta ocasión, que nunca una varita escoge a su mago por azar, y en ocasiones como ésta es cuando me doy cuenta de que mi amigo fabricante tiene toda la razón.

»Tu varita contenía polvo de colmillo del licántropo que te mordió, ¿no era así? Y tú eres un licántropo. No hay que obrar magia para que vuestras dos sustancias se mezclen y obren el prodigio.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir, Dumbledore?

–Quiero decir, Remus, que, como todo lobo, tienes todos los sentidos de tu cuerpo aumentados. Eso no resultaría extremadamente especial si no fuese por el hecho de que al animal que representa el núcleo de tu varita también le sucede lo mismo.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Significa, mi querido Remus, que cuando alguien quiere atacarte y tú ves que no hay solución, agitas la varita sin más, ¿verdad?, sin pronunciar ningún hechizo, ¿no es así? –Remus asintió–. El suave sonido que produce el rayo al emanar de una varita, imperceptible para el resto de los magos, Remus, para ti es posible oírlo. Y eso en consonancia de tu varita, que también puede oírlo, no necesita que obres ningún conjuro para que rechaces ese ataque.

–¿Eso es así? –preguntó Remus después de estar un rato pensándolo.

–Eso parece.

Los dos quedaron callados. Remus no quiso darle más importancia y añadió:

–¿Crees que Voldemort seguirá intentando matarme?

–Supongo que sí, Remus, pero no hay por qué preocuparse. Ya te he dicho que vamos a aumentar la seguridad en la orden –sonrió–. ¡Y deja ya de preocuparte con esto de lord Voldemort! ¡Ah! Sí, deja de acordarte de él teniendo otra cosa en que pensar –abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un sobre–. Es una carta, para ti.

–¿Para mí?

–Sí, para ti. Hace ya unos días que la recibí en casa, pero se me olvidó dártela. Cuando estés preparado, iremos.

–¿Ir adónde?

Pero supo que la solución la encontraría en la carta, con lo que la recogió de manos de Dumbledore y la abrió con lentitud.

_Señor Remus J. Lupin:_

_Somos el señor y la señora Smith, propietarios de una casa en Hogsmeade, de la cual, según tenemos entendido, usted fue hijo de los últimos propietarios._

_Nos ponemos en contacto con usted para decirle que se ha dejado alguna cosa aquí, con lo que le rogamos encarecidamente que se pase por nuestro hogar tan pronto como le sea posible para recogerlo._

_Le enviamos un fuerte saludo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, ya está listo. ¿Os he dejado con la intriga? Lo siento... La semana que viene saldréis de dudas. Ya te he dicho, Joanne, por correo –creo– que el siguiente capítulo te lo dedico especialmente a ti porque va a ser tu cumpleaños y no sé si podré felicitarte el día en cuestión: los problemas de no tener internet. Antes me metía en el canal HARRYPOTTER del chat de Telefónica MoviStar, pero ya no, porque es un comecocos. Si alguno estuvo alguna vez yo era Quique, director del canal durante una temporada. No sé si tendrás MoviStar, Joanne, pero te aconsejo que no entres en chats...

Bueno, ¿queréis que os deje algún avance? Pues yo no... ¡Ja! Es broma. En adelante siempre os voy a poner un adelanto del capítulo siguiente en cada capítulo nuevo que inserte.

Avance del capítulo 12 (**LUPINS Y GRINGOTTS**): Remus va a casa de los Smith, donde recoge algunas cajas y un frasco blanquecino... ¿Por qué son tan extraños los señores Smith? ¿Por qué parece que están atemorizados? Los señores Nicked tienen un gravísimo problema: ¡el Ministerio parece haberse dado cuenta de que el señor Nicked aplica pociones de su esposa a los pacientes de su hospital! Mandarán un funcionario. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Puede un muggle ir a Azkaban? Remus sale de la orden para llevar a cabo una misión... ¿Pasará algo esta vez? ¡Alguien quiere asaltar Gringotts, el banco de los magos! No, alguien no: lord Voldemort. ¿Le hará frente la Orden del Fénix o se apartará a un lado? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO.

Si no me he muerto para entonces (rezad entonces por la duración de mi vida terrenal), colgaré el siguiente capítulo para el 9 de OCTUBRE. Pronto, ¿verdad? Espero que para entonces ya lo hayáis leído todos y me hayáis puesto algún review o me hayáis enviado un mail, que los leeré gustoso.

Gracias a todos y un beso. Dejen "reviews" si quieren, y si no, pasen y lean sin más: éste es un consejo patrocinado por Berta (Ariel).

KaicuDumb (QUIQUE para los amigos).


	12. Lupins y Gringotts

«»Nueve de octubre... Quien promete, ¡cumple! Bienvenidos todos a la duodécima entrega de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Cada vez estoy más emocionado con vuestro afecto... Gracias, gracias y ¡gracias! Todos os merecéis que os dedique este capítulo, pero se lo prometí a Joanne Distte, cuyo cumpleaños está muy próximo. ¡Felicidades! Respondo "reviews" y correos electrónicos: 

- Padfoot Himura: Hoy te he dejado la primera, guapa. Siento haberte contestado tan escuetamente en el capítulo anterior, en serio que lo siento. Resultó que leí tu "review" justo cuando ya había colgado el capítulo. Y aunque lo hubiera leído no hubiera podido responderte tanto como hubiese querido, porque estaba en un ciber y apenas si tenía tiempo. Pero ahora es diferente. Gracias por leer los diez capítulos (ya sé que es una pasada tener que leerse uno todo eso de golpe, pero es que me entró el punto de colgarlos todos a la vez). Dices que te ha gustado, gracias, me halagas. Pero ¿por qué dices que el señor Nicked es pesado? ¡Es peculiar! Yo quiero un montón a ese personaje, en serio. Es el mejor... Luego dices también que te gusta cuando dicen "Santa madre de Rowling": ¡gracias! No sabía cómo os lo ibais a tomar; pensé que quizás creyeseis que era una estupidez y os molestase. Si a ti te gusta, me alegro. Aunque dices que no es ninguna santa porque se cargó a tu querido Sirius... Seguro que te harán gracia algunos comentarios del capítulo 15 (Uno más uno son dos). Luego me pones que esperas con ansiedad mi próximo capítulo (que ya colgué) y algún "review" en tu "fic"... Lo siento. Cuando tenga tiempo te dejo alguno, que claro que si os pido lo mismo, es obvio que me lo pidáis a mí (así que no es mucho pedir, todo lo contrario). Un saludo también a ti. Gracias, Padfoot Himura.

- Joanne Distte: Siempre tengo un huequito para ti en mis capítulos. ¡Hola, guapa! Por cierto, me ha entrado curiosidad: tu nombre y apellido no son españoles, ¿verdad? Que no es que sea chismoso, es que quiero conoceros... Bien, estoy releyendo tus correos y me encanta lo entregada que estás. Es un halago, créelo. Espero que ya hayas leído los "reviews" que te he dejado en HACIENDO JUSTICIA, que te los he dejado con el mayor cariño del mundo. Bien, como te dije en un correo que te mandé, ya me apunté a la web esa de foros que me recomendaste, aunque me paseé un rato y estuve un tanto perdido (me quise meter en una casa y no me dejaron... UU). Te envié también una lechuza, pero no sé si lo hice bien y te llegó. Como te dije en ella, espero tus instrucciones. Y de las otras páginas que me dijiste (la oficial y otras de "fics"), la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de ninguna más, así que espero que algún día me puedas dar una respuesta. Sin prisas. Eso de reacción en cadena me hizo gracia, aunque la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, porque todo está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba: ¡17 "reviews" (hasta el momento en que escribo)! Es increíble... (Respondo a tu último correo, recibido a 1 de octubre aproximadamente a las diez menos cuarto de la noche). ¿Qué haces tú a esas horas en un ciber, eh? Ay, porque era viernes, que si no... Bueno, lo he leído atentamente: lo he leído y releído y debo decir que siempre estás ahí para apoyar a uno. ¡Gracias! Yo creo que el estado anímico es algo fundamental para escribir con ánimo; si estás deprimido, ¡ni se te ocurra ponerte a escribir...! ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte leyendo hasta las una y media de la madrugada cuando al día siguiente tienes clase? Te quedarías sobando. Gracias por tus halagos. Aún no he podido leer tus "reviews", y tal y como veo el panorama, creo que no podré hasta el viernes; pero si están ese día te podré añadir algunas palabras antes de colgarlo el sábado siguiente el próximo capítulo, el trece. (Hoy, viernes día ocho, acabo de leer tus "reviews" – Oo – y tu correo electrónico) ¡Gracias! ¿Has visto ya? ¡¡¡34 "reviews"!!! Y, en gran medida, gracias a ti. Bueno, _Haciendo justicia_ también ha subido un poco su contador. En tu próximo "review" dime cómo se titula el relato que acabas de colgar sobre Bellatrix y así no me mareo, por favor, que cuando voy a internet no suelo tener mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias! Bien, he leído atentamente tus nueve nuevos "reviews" y estoy muy orgulloso de haberlos recibido. ¡Eres una gran persona! Me hace una enorme ilusión que me digas todo lo que te ha hecho gracia, porque creo que el relato tiene algunos puntos de risa buenos y la mayoría no comenta nada. No te los puedo comentar uno a uno porque son muchísimos. Sí una cosa: ya sé que la jota del nombre de Remus significa John, aunque a mí me gusta más Julius. John parece un nombre demasiado convencional para la rica gama onomástica que ha creado Rowling. Además, para cuando empecé a escribirlo no había escuchado ese rumor del chat, así que espero que me perdonéis, pero voy a mantenerlo así todo la historia para mantenerme fijo a mis principios y para que el relato no parezca que cambia sin idiosincrasia. Gracias también por decirme que es muy original lo de añadir personas que conozco (incluido yo mismo) en el relato traduciendo sus nombres al inglés; antes de que me dijeras eso yo ya estaba pensando añadir unos cuantos buenos amigos de al relato (en papeles pequeños, claro está; meramente figurativos), y tú has sido la primera persona en quien he pensado. Así que prepárate porque en el capítulo 42 aparece Joanne, una chica dispuesta a todo... Muchas gracias por todo y espero con impaciencia tus próximos comentarios.

- Leo Black Le-Fay: ¡Hola! Gracias por contestar. Veo que no vas a cambiar de opinión, así que no insisto. Sólo espero que seas comprensiva contigo misma cuando llegues a vieja... A mí, personalmente, Dumbledore me cae genial; pero respeto tu opinión. Por cierto, ¡no me dijiste si te había gustado el capítulo!; espero que sí. Y espero también que te guste éste. Aguardo tu opinión sobre él, porque creo que va a haber una cosa en él que os va a dejar Oo a todos. Gracias por comunicarme el título del sexto libro (_Harry Potter y el príncipe de los mestizos_), ya lo había escuchado por ahí y me llamó la atención que un relato por aquí tiene ese título. Si cojo tiempo lo leo, aunque no sé de qué trata. Oye, ¿por qué crees que Remus Lupin es el príncipe de los mestizos? Yo me supongo que será Harry, ¿no? Pero si tú has leído un fragmento, que yo no, tendrás tus razones. Espero que me digas cuáles son. Gracias por todo, Leo Black Le-Fay (eres una lectora muy atenta).

- Navleu: ¡Hola! Aguardándote estaba ya con anhelo. Muchas gracias por atender mi "fic", el cual también, a la larga, acabará atendiéndote a ti. Bien, puedo deducir que tan sólo has leído los dos primeros capítulos, ¿no? Pero has dejado precisiones muy interesantes. En primer lugar, dices que te extraña cómo un hombre lobo puede estar en un zoológico: tiene su explicación, más o menos coherente, pero llegará en su momento en el relato y no te la puedo adelantar ahora, espero que me entiendas; en segundo lugar, dices que qué triste que Julius se comporte así con Remus...: aún te queda mucho por leer; en tercer lugar, dices que te gusta cómo pinto la personalidad de Dumbledore: ¡gracias!; en cuarto lugar, ya en el capítulo dos, dices que el padre de Remus es despiadado: repito, te queda aún mucho por leer; en quinto lugar, dices que te ha hecho gracia el núcleo de la varita y también añades que se fueron sin pagar: en absoluto, cómo bien dices no tengo que añadir todos los actos que yo creo son obvios. ¡Ah! Y la varita de Remus es extremadamente importante; en sexto lugar, dices que no explico cómo se hacen amigos o la selección de Remus: ¡es cierto! Pero me gustaba que el capítulo terminara así, tan enigmático y nostálgico. Hoy por hoy sí extraño la selección de Remus, sobre todo. Creo que hubiera sido muy interesante poner todas las divagaciones del Sombrero Seleccionador. Gracias por todo, Navleu o Claudia. Espero volver a tener noticias tuyas pronto.

- Idril Isil: ¡Hola! He quedado flipando con tu "review". No me imaginaba que alguien se fuera a entretener haciéndome un comentario tan extenso. Te lo agradezco. Bien, tengo algunas cosas que decirte. Me alegra que te guste mi carrera –Filología Hispánica–, porque es realmente bonita y muy didáctica. A mí el latín y el griego también me encantan. Que, por cierto, si quieres que te traduzca algo, como me dices, no te amedrentes; en las medidas de mis posibilidades lo haría. Me pediste más humor y espero que lo hayas recibido, porque el señor Nicked es un diablo de travieso, ¿verdad? Yo creo que tiene algunos puntos muy graciosos. Pero ¿qué voy a decir yo, que lo he escrito y lo quiero a mi relato como si fuera mi hijo? Oo Dices también que odias al señor Lupin... Me pregunto yo a quién le podría gustar. Sólo espero que consideréis si la historia suena realista en torno a su personaje y a su maldad. Luego me has preguntado que cómo demonios escribo tanto. Eso es un secreto profesional... No, bueno, te voy a revelar el increíble secreto (Oo): 1) Lo mejor es tener una enorme inspiración a la hora de sentarse ante el ordenador. 2) Si no tienes el argumento bien digerido tú mismo, no esperes que te vaya a salir nada coherente. 3) Me gusta escribir con las bandas sonoras de Harry Potter o, en su defecto, con las de El Señor de los Anillos. Me ayuda a imbuirme en un mundo mágico y especialmente imaginativo y fantasiosos. 4) ¡Y el secreto! Este relato ya es un poquito mayor. Vosotros lo conocéis muy joven, pero lleva todo el verano germinando. Ahora, por ejemplo, yo no voy a ponerme a escribir el capítulo 13, sino el 41. Como ves, estoy algo por delante de vosotros. Al principio no sabía cómo meter el relato, así que me puse a escribir solo en mi casa como un enloquecido, con una amiga y vecina que me lo leía y me daba consejos; hace poco me ayudaron y mostraron las pautas para meterlo en internet (en ) y ahí es donde metí los diez capítulos de golpe. Ahora pienso meter un capítulo por semana para no aburriros. Como ves, lo que os llevo es mucha ventaja y por eso los capítulos salen pensados, digeridos y largos (aunque algunos no tanto: más adelante los hay de muchos tipos). Como te habrás podido dar cuenta, MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO va a haber para rato, porque ya tengo ¡cuarenta capítulos! escritos. Así que por eso escribo tan rápido, no creas, aunque en verano he llegado a escribir tres capítulos como los que has podido leer por semana. Ya te lo he dicho, quiero mucho a este relato. ¡Ah! Y no pienso dejarlo, así que semana tras semana habrá una nueva entrega. Gracias por tu extenso "review", Idril, aguardando a que en los próximos capítulos entiendas lo que quería decir con las escenas. Como eres toda una literaria, ¡de seguro lo comprenderás! Así que, por cierto, como ves: escribir voy a escribir seguro, porque, me leáis o no, yo ya lo estaba escribiendo con pasión cuando no lo leía nadie. ;) Y ahora que lo lee gente, mucha más pasión todavía.

D. Mo: Gracias por dejar un "review" con tus intenciones. Es halagador. Gracias también por decir que te llama la atención. ¡Gracias!

Leonita: Me alegro que digas que prefieres los no slash, porque ya creía que todo el mundo pensaba que Remus y Sirius tenían que tener algo por narices. Espero, por tanto, que te guste esta relación Helen–Remus. Gracias también por decir que no se hace pesada. Hasta el momento, creo, tan sólo has leído el capítulo uno, así que para cuando llegues aquí espero que el relato te siga agradando. Gracias por todo.

Elena: Oo Ésa fue la cara que se me quedó cuando terminé de leer tu "review". ¡Hola y bienvenida! Bien, te corrijo. Tengo dieciocho años, no diecinueve, y soy un chico, no una chica como mal piensas creyendo que podría haberme cambiado el nombre para despistar. Oo No creas que tu "review" me ha parecido largo, pues me alegra que sean amenos, y los ha habido más largos, y no por ello más pesados, ¡sino todo lo contrario! ¿No entiendo eso de tu tercer amor platónico? ¿¡No me irás a violotear!? No sé quién es el segundo, pero me siento complacido, aunque no sé si se lo andas diciendo a todo el mundo eso mismo... Gracias por decir que escribo de maravilla, y que estás entusiasmada con la historia y que necesitas que actualice pronto. Aquí tienes; como ves, todas las semanas una nueva entrega en el gran quiosco que es internet. Espero que te guste. Siguiendo, sí, soy del sur. ¿Se nota tanto con lo del elfo doméstico? Espero que esa escena os haya hecho gracia. Bueno, aguardo muchos más "reviews" tuyos, querida. Un besazo grande y muchas gracias. ¡Ah! Y dale recuerdos a tu amiga.

Kakano: Hola... ¿Estás enfadada? ¡Espero que no! No lo hice por molestarte, así que espero que nos sigamos llevando bien y que seamos amigos, ¿vale? Podemos seguir pensando cada uno cómo es Remus o cuál es su orientación sexual sin que tengamos que reñir por ello. ¡Vamos!, yo por lo menos no he reñido: sólo estaba dando mi punto de vista. ¡Venga!, déjame un "review" y dime que todo está olvidado, Kakano querida. Un besazo muy grande y ¡vivan los relatos slash, que también tienen derecho!, aunque éste no lo sea.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, aunque Idril Isil estuvo muy fina, hay que decir. En los once capítulos previos no hay ninguna separación entre escenas no porque no existan a la hora de la redacción, sino porque la web se las come a la hora de colgar los capítulos. Ponía tres asteriscos entre fin de una escena y principio de otra, pero me acabo de percatar (al observar el capítulo 11) de que los asteriscos no aparecen. De esa forma, en adelante, pondré una serie de equis limitada para comunicar el fin de una e inicio de otra, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacer lo imposible por solucionar ese problema en los capítulos anteriores, con lo que, quien lo desee, puede echarles un vistazo para ver las diferencias entre escenas que antes no quedaban nada claras. (Por eso esto va dirigido a los que van leyendo el relato a la vez que lo cuelgo, porque voy a hacer lo imposible por solucionar el problema) Así que, Idril, ya puedes leerte los capítulos con total tranquilidad, que ahora verás la diferencia entre los días y notarás que mi estilo no es tan espeso. Los problemas de la informática... Intentaré solucionarlo el domingo, día 3 de octubre, para que os cause los menos problemas posibles.

CAPÍTULO XII (LUPINS Y GRINGOTTS) 

Remus, pasados dos días del ataque de Voldemort, se pasó por el despacho de Dumbledore y le dijo que estaba preparado para pasarse por su casa a recoger todas las viejas pertenencias de sus padres. Dumbledore lo miró sonriente y le dijo que lo aguardase un momento, que tenía que buscar una cosa. Y comenzó a buscar por todos lados.

–¿Qué es, Dumbledore?

–Un chisme que se me ha perdido –explicó Dumbledore sin dar más detalles.

–¿Y por qué no lo buscas luego? –probó Remus.

–¡Aquí está! –lo señaló Dumbledore metiendo la mano en un cajón hasta el fondo. El cajón parecía más profundo de lo que a simple vista podía ser, porque Dumbledore casi tuvo que meter hasta la cabeza para sacar un pequeño frasco de color blanquecino que enseguida se guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica–. Ya podemos irnos.

Remus estaba asomado a la ventana del despacho, que daba a los terrenos del castillo, desde donde veía jugar a los estudiantes bajo el sol radiante de una mañana de sábado.

–Cuánto me gustaría volver –dijo Remus melancólico–. Ahora la vida es tan difícil... Tan diferente.

–Así es la vida, hijo, así es la vida –le pasó una mano por un hombro Dumbledore–. De pronto un día te das cuenta de que tu vida puede cambiar para siempre, con una posibilidad insospechada –el director se sonrió hasta que Lupin se volvió.

–Bueno, ¿nos vamos, Dumbledore?

–Cuando quieras.

Remus hurgó pero no encontró polvos flu.

–Se han acabado, Dumbledore.

–¡No digas! –levantó un puño con enojo–. Qué fastidio. ¡Oh! Por suerte siempre guardo sobres individuales.

Se sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica un par de bolsitas como los sobres de azúcar que dan en las cafeterías muggles, en las que ponían: "POLVOS FLU. Un solo viaje, una sola persona.", y que acompañaba el dibujo de una chimenea.

Los abrieron y entraron por turnos derramando su contenido en el hueco de la pared. Dumbledore entró primero, luego Remus:

–¡A la casa de los Smith!

Y la chimenea se lo tragó con largas llamas de color verde. Cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos al sentir que la mareante sensación de movimiento había cesado, Remus comprobó que estaba en el salón de su vieja casa, aunque estaba muy cambiada.

Tenía retratos mágicos por todos lados y toda suerte de adornos inservibles por doquier. La amplia mesa del comedor había desaparecido, y en su lugar, en la pared, había una extensa vitrina de trofeos donde brillaban decenas de copas doradas. En una de ellas Remus pudo leer, antes de que llegaran los señores Smith: "A los mejores jugadores de ajedrez mágico en el III Certamen de Hogsmeade".

–¡Ah, hola! –estrechó la señora Smith la mano de Dumbledore.

La señora Smith era alta y rubia, con unos bonitos ojos verdes. Tenía la piel blanca y vestía elegantemente, hablando con mucha educación.

Su marido también era alto, aunque escuálido y poco musculoso. Tenía el pelo muy corto y erizado y unas patillas ridículas. Agarró la mano de Dumbledore casi encorvado, y después se dirigió hacia Remus, cuya mano también estrechó.

–¡Siéntense! –los invitó el hombre.

Remus se sentó frente a la escalera. Desde allí abajo podía ver un trozo de la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio.

–Así que usted es el pequeño Lupin, ¿no? –comentó sonriente la señora Smith.

Remus asintió, aunque para nada se sentía pequeño.

–Imaginamos que esto debe de ser un poco violento –añadió el señor Smith–. Pensarás que nosotros somos unos usurpadores, ¿verdad? –Remus arrugó la frente–. Quiero decir que... como tus padres murieron sin dejar testamento... Si no –el hombre hizo un amplio gesto con los brazos señalando la casa–, esta casa seguiría siendo tuya.

–Adopté al señor Lupin cuando tenía catorce años –repuso Dumbledore, y aquel hombre fijó su atención en él–, y ahora tiene todo cuanto quiera a mi lado. Lo mejor que pudo hacer es librarse de esta casa.

–Es bonita –se ofendió la señora Smith.

–Me refiero, mi querida señora, a que son demasiados recuerdos para él.

–¡Ah! –aprobó sonriente–. ¿Quieren un café? ¿Tal vez un té? ¿O prefieren una cerveza de mantequilla?

–No le haría feos a una taza de té –sonrió Dumbledore.

–Una cerveza de mantequilla, gracias –pidió Remus.

Y la señora Smith se fue hacia la cocina. Los tres quedaron silenciosos en la sala de estar. Un ruido seco se escuchó en el piso superior. El señor Smith levantó la vista con lentitud, con expresión cansada.

–No veo muchas cosas por aquí de cuando yo vivía entonces en esta casa –dijo Remus.

El señor Smith desvió la mirada del muchacho a Dumbledore.

–Están empaquetadas –dijo–. En el piso superior.

La señora Smith reapareció con el té para Dumbledore, la cerveza de mantequilla para Remus, y un par de tazas de café para la pareja.

–Bueno ¿y qué? –abrió la conversación la señora Smith–. Háblenos del colegio. ¿Qué tal va?

–Más o menos igual desde que ustedes se marcharon.

–Pero ahora es usted el director –le sonrió el señor Smith.

De nuevo un golpe seco en el piso superior, como si se hubiese caído una caja al suelo. Apareció brincando por las escaleras y, de un salto, un gato con la cara aplastada y el pelaje de color canela se colocó en el regazo de la señora Smith.

–¡Oh, éste es nuestro gato! –dijo, y el gato maulló.

Dumbledore consultó su reloj y dejó la taza de té, vacía, sobre su plato. El señor Smith se lo quedó mirando y dijo a su esposa:

–Supongo que ya es buen momento de bajar las cosas, ¿no?

Y juntos subieron por las escaleras.

–¿Quieren que les ayudemos? –se ofreció Dumbledore.

–¡No, gracias! –se escuchó la voz amortiguada de la señora Smith–. Enseguida bajamos –y seguidamente, en voz más baja–. Aguanta un poco, por favor. Habrá que explicarle.

Al momento bajaron con las varitas alzadas y dos cajas enormes que descendían los escalones suspendidas en el aire.

–Aquí está –se las dejó a los pies a Remus.

Éste comenzó a hurgar en su interior y comenzó a encontrar todo tipo de cosas de las que ya se había olvidado por completo.

Dumbledore miró al señor Smith directamente y éste añadió:

–Hay más.

–¿Sí? –dijo Remus–. ¿Qué es? ¿Otra caja? No hace falta que se molesten, ya puedo subir yo.

–No, es otra cosa –dijo la señora Smith–. A ver, siéntate, ¿vale? En primer lugar, debes estar tranquilo, porque... Relájate, ¿quieres?

Remus se sentó y notó que una mano de Dumbledore se apoyaba sobre su hombro y le daba palmaditas.

–Ya puedes –dijo el señor Smith.

Y en ese instante la vio, bajando los escalones flotando, a su madre, al fantasma de su madre.

–¡Oh, hijo querido! –lloraba, abalanzándose hacia él e intentando abrazarlo, aunque no podía–. Mi querido Remus. ¿Estás bien?

–Mamá... –musitó Remus.

–Sí, soy mamá. ¿Qué tal estás, cariño? ¡Ay, mi cielo, cómo te he echado de menos!

Una lágrima se vació del ojo de Remus:

–¡Mamá! –e intentó abrazarla, pero tampoco pudo–. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...?

Nathalie Lupin se volvió hacia Dumbledore y le dijo, con lágrimas transparentes en los ojos:

–Gracias, profesor Dumbledore. ¡Muchas gracias! Gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño –y se lo quedó mirando otra vez–. Aunque ya no es tan pequeño –y se le escapó una sonrisa entre las lágrimas de felicidad.

–No hay de qué, Nathalie –dijo Dumbledore.

–¿Cómo estás aquí? –preguntó Remus hipando a causa de las lágrimas que le caían por la cara, lágrimas de alegría.

–¿Es que acaso pensabas que me iba a ir al cielo tranquila dejándote aquí con Julius? –apretó el rostro–. Yo tenía que volver. ¡Debía volver! Y hace una semana lo conseguí –sonrió.

–Sí, al parecer hay fantasmas que se quedan más tiempo en el limbo y otros que vuelven enseguida –explicó Dumbledore–. Bueno, eso dicen –añadió viendo que todos se lo habían quedado mirando–. Todo esto de los fantasmas es un misterio, un absoluto misterio.

–Lloré y lloré cuando vi que Remus no estaba en esta casa, sino que me encontré a estos dos señores –prosiguió Nathalie.

–Sí, se tiró dos días enteros llorando –explicó el señor Smith.

–Después les pregunté que dónde estabas, Remus, y me comenzaron a ayudar. Averiguaron que te habías ido a vivir con Albus Dumbledore cuando yo había muerto y el mal nacido de mi marido se marchó para volver al lado de Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis. ¡Gracias, Dumbledore, por cuidarlo! ¡Gracias! –reanudó el llanto.

–No hay de qué –dio palmaditas de consuelo en el aire.

–Por suerte sigues vivo, ay, mi cielo. ¿Cómo me iba a ir yo tranquila si lo último que me dijo el hijo de..., mi marido es que tú, mi querido Remus, ibas a ser su próxima víctima? ¿Cómo iba a seguir yo el camino tan tranquila? –se relajó–. Que a todo esto, ¿sabéis dónde está mi marido?

–Te siguió unos años más tarde –y Dumbledore señaló hacia arriba con el dedo índice levantado–. Remus le pegó un bocado –y sonrió irónicamente.

–Ah, entiendo –sonrió también Nathalie mirando a su hijo. Los señores Smith se encogieron de hombros mirándose el uno al otro–. Pero ¡qué mayor estás ya! Si tienes hasta barba –intentó acariciarle el rostro–. Cuántas cosas me he perdido –poniéndose triste.

–Y yo, mamá. Los dos. Pero ahora las recuperaremos –y volviéndose hacia Dumbledore–. Podrá venirse con nosotros, ¿no?

–Es más, debe venirse con nosotros –mirando a los señores Smith de soslayo. Volviéndose hacia ellos:– Muchas gracias por todo.

–Un placer –mintió el señor Smith.

–Ahora, Nathalie –apuntó Dumbledore–, tengo que meterte aquí –y sacó de su bolsillo el frasco blanquecino. Lo destapó apuntando hacia la fantasma y enseguida la botella comenzó a absorberla hasta que quedó atrapada en su interior–. Bien, así nos la podremos llevar con nosotros. Muchas gracias de nuevo, señor y señora Smith –estrechándoles la mano.

–Un placer –repitió.

–Tomen polvos flu –señaló un frasco de extraña forma que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea–, para el viaje de regreso.

–¡Oh, gracias, gracias! –negó con las manos Dumbledore–. He traído polvos flu en paquetes individuales –sonrió.

–¡Ah! Qué agradable sorpresa –mintió ofendida–. Que te vaya todo muy bien, pequeño Lupin. ¡Y cuida de tu madre!

Y la chimenea los hizo desaparecer. Dumbledore pronunció muy bajo el nombre de la orden, pero la chimenea lo entendió perfectamente. Remus lo imitó, y en un santiamén ambos se encontraron en la sede de la orden, donde todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala común.

–Hola, Remus –fue hacia él Helen.

–Hola, Helen. Buenos días.

–¿Cómo te ha ido en tu antigua casa? –preguntó la chica.

–A decir verdad, no lo sé. Todo ha sido un poco raro –pensó–. Pero tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

Dumbledore los miraba. Cuando vio que ambos se acercaban, dijo:

–¿Quieres que la haga salir?

Remus asintió. Dumbledore destapó el frasco y la fantasma salió encogida, apretándose la espada y el costado.

–¡Qué incómoda, Dumbledore! –chilló–. ¿No tenías nada más estrecho?

–¡Una fantasma! –exclamó con regocijo Arabella–. Hola, soy Arabella Figg.

–Yo, Nathalie Lupin, la madre de Remus.

Arabella se quedó mirando al chico, e igual hicieron todos. Helen se quedó unos segundos sorprendida, mirando a Remus atónita. Después, saliendo de su asombro, se adelantó y se presentó a su suegra:

–¡Hola! Soy Helen Nicked.

–Hola, chica. Cuánto gusto. Encantada.

–Soy la novia de Remus –añadió.

La fantasma se llevó una mano a la boca y renovadas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

–¡Santa Rowling del cielo, santificado sea tu nombre! –gritó–. Pero ¡si es mi nuera! –trató de abrazarla en vano–. ¡Encantada, Helen! Has dicho Helen, ¿no? Yo soy Nathalie Lupin, su madre. ¡Oh, qué gusto conocerte, querida! –y volviéndose hacia su hijo–. Hacéis una pareja excelente.

–Nosotros somos los amigos de Remus –se acercó Sirius.

–¡Qué bien! –aprobó Nathalie–. ¡Qué guapos todos!

Moody se acercó a Dumbledore y le gruñó algo al oído.

–No sé qué hay de malo en que tengamos un fantasma en la orden –contestó Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chimenea en la casa de los Nicked, apagada, se encendió y de ella surgieron Remus y Helen, agarrados fuertemente de la mano. Se aproximaron a la mesa y aguardaron hasta que entraran alguno de los padres de la chica. Se quedaron mirando la decoración de alrededor, algo variopinta cuanto menos: todo el techo estaba cubierto con farolillos.

–¡Oh, están aquí, palomita! –corrió a abrazarlos el señor Nicked–. Cuánto hacía que no os veía.

–¿Está ya mejor, señor Nicked? –se interesó Remus.

–¿Qué, lo del ataque del brujo ese? ¡Oh, sí, mucho mejor! Gracias.

–¿Y a qué vienen estas cosas en el techo? –preguntó Helen.

–Cosas del elfo doméstico –dijo el hombre con una mueca.

–¿Qué le pasa? –le preguntó Remus sonriendo–. ¿Ya no le gusta tanto como al principio?

–No, no es eso –explicó–. Es que un día le compré un sombrero cordobés para regalárselo, y cuando fui a dárselo, se puso a llorar y a patalear y a decirnos: "¡No, eso no! ¡Por favor! Antes... ¡que me pille un toro!" Y no me lo cogió.

Remus y Helen comenzaron a reírse.

–¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó la señora Nicked que acababa de entrar en el salón. Miró el techo y quedó horrorizada. Levantó su varita, la agitó y los farolillos desaparecieron–. ¡Qué pesado este elfo! Pero ¿qué os pasa? ¿De qué os reís?

–De nada, mamá –la abrazó su hija.

–Señor Nicked –se volvió hacia él su yerno después de abrazar a su suegra–, lo que usted ha intentado hacer, sin querer, es liberar al elfo.

–¿Cómo liberarlo? –chilló–. ¡Yo le regalé un sombrero cordobés!

–Papá, los elfos domésticos llevan una única prenda toda su vida, porque si les das otra quedan libres de seguir trabajando en esta casa.

–¡Ah! Ya está –comprendió el señor Nicked, sonriendo–. Por eso lleva siempre esa falda de volantes, ¿no? Y yo que pensaba ya que no se lavaba el muy guarro...

–¿Hoy qué hay para cenar, mamá? ¿Gazpacho? ¿Tortilla de patatas?

–No, hija. Le he enseñado a preparar comidas de aquí, de Inglaterra, que ya me he hartado de la dieta mediterránea. Hoy ha preparado patatas con pescado.

Y apareció el elfo con varios platos que depositó sobre la mesa. Parecía apenado. Farfullaba:

–¡Fish and chips! ¡Puaj! –escupía en el suelo–. ¡Olé! ¿Dónde queda la gracia de una buena tortilla de patatas? Con su mahonesa... –se relamió de gusto recordándolo–. "¡Mi arma!"

–¡Largo! ¡Largo! –lo echó a puntapiés la señora Nicked.

–¡Mamá! –la regañó Helen.

–¿Qué, hija? Es un incordio.

–Bueno, Remus. ¿No nos dijiste que había venido tu madre? –y señaló el señor Nicked un quinto plato que traía el elfo.

–Claro, por supuesto –y el chico comenzó a hurgar en su túnica.

–Aunque no lo entiendo –habló la señora Nicked–. Creía que tus padres habían muerto, Remus, y por eso tuviste que quedarte con Dumbledore –pero cuando Remus encontró el frasco y lo sacó–. ¡Oh, ya lo entiendo! –llamó al elfo y le pidió que se llevase el plato antes de que abriese la botella–. Podría ofenderse.

–Yo no me entero nunca de nada –dijo el señor Nicked pinchando en su plato. Cogió una patata y acercándosela al rostro, dijo, poniendo voz aguda:– ¿Tú eres muggle? ¡Oh, qué casualidad, yo también soy muggle! Estos magos, todo el día con su jerga y sus enigmas. Sí, sí, tienes toda la razón, nada que decir. ¿Que quieres que los mate? –Matthew se volvió hacia ellos riendo como un niño, pero se encontró con caras de decepción y vergüenza ajena.

–Abre la botella, querido –solicitó la señora Nicked.

Remus le quitó el tapón y el fantasma de Nathalie Lupin cubrió la mesa. El señor Nicked pegó un chillido agudo y se le cayó el tenedor al suelo. Se bajó de la silla para recogerlo y asomando sólo media cabeza por encima de la mesa, asustado, preguntó:

–¿Santa Claus?

–Hola –los saludó Nathalie–. ¡Oh, hola! –se volvió hacia la señora Nicked–. Usted debe de ser la madre de Helen. Cuánto gusto de conocerla.

–Lo mismo digo, señora.

–No, no. Llámame Nathalie.

–Bien, Nathalie –dijo–. Siéntate si quieres.

–Gracias –y la fantasma se quedó flotando sobre la silla.

–¡Sal de debajo de la mesa, Matt! –lo obligó la señora Nicked y éste se sentó de nuevo desconfiado, ya que su asiento estaba junto al de su consuegra.

–No quiero parecer irrespetuosa, pero... ¿Puede comer algo? Porque le traeré lo que me pida –dijo la señora Nicked.

–Gracias, pero no, no puedo comer nada –sonrió la señora Lupin. Después se volvió hacia Matt–. Usted es el padre de Helen, ¿verdad? Encantada.

–Sí, sí, sí –dijo éste asustado casi sin mirarla.

–No se asuste. ¿Que es muggle? ¡Vaya, qué gracioso!

Remus pensó que era muy divertido que el señor Nicked no hubiese dicho magnífico o estupendo al ver aparecer a su madre. Seguramente no le habría gustado tanto la magia de saber desde un principio que los fantasmas tenían un lugar en su mundo.

–¿Y cómo murió usted? –preguntó respetuosa la señora Nicked, consciente de que a todos los fantasmas les gustaba hablar de su muerte.

–Fue terrible, ¡terrible! Fue mi marido, él me asesinó.

–Canalla –escupió la señora Nicked.

–Sí, señora...

–Puedes llamarme Helen.

–Ah, pues Helen. Me lanzó la maldición asesina. Se había pasado al bando de Quien–Usted–Sabe.

–¿Sí? No me diga –se escandalizó la señora Nicked.

–¡Vaya que sí! Hasta intentó matar a Remus, pero éste se lo comió, ¡y bien que hizo!

Los señores Nicked se quedaron mirando a Remus con asombro, pero ninguno dijo nada. A partir de ese momento la conversación fue mucho menos resuelta.

–Helen, querida, no creas que me inmiscuyo –mencionó en una ocasión la señora Nicked–, pero estás mucho más delgada.

–¡Mamá! –le reprochó Helen–. Estoy igual que siempre. ¡Como igual que siempre!

–Yo la veo igual –dijo el señor Nicked mirándola con detenimiento.

–Come estupendamente –comentó Nathalie–. Es una chica adorable, Helen.

–¿Cómo? –dijo la mujer–. ¡Ah! ¿Usted está con ella?

–¿Con ella? Claro, y con Remus, con los dos, en la orden.

–En la orden. Claro... –susurró la señora Nicked.

Remus le lanzó una significativa mirada a su madre, quien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, para que dejase de contar cosas como que trabajaban juntos o aspectos relacionados con la orden.

–¿Trabajáis juntos? –preguntó el señor Nicked como si tal cosa.

–Mamá, yo... –se intentó excusar Helen.

–¿Qué, hija? ¿Qué? –dijo exasperada–. ¿Qué creías, que no lo sabía? ¡Por favor! ¿Creías que me acabo de enterar por un fantasma?, con mis debidos respetos –volviéndose hacia Nathalie, la cual sonrió–. ¡Dumbledore me lo contó todo, hija! Mi marido fue secuestrado por Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis –éste asintió vehemente y con orgullo–, así que me dio una estupenda explicación de todo. Lo sé.

–¿Y? –preguntó Helen esperándose lo peor.

–Y ¿qué? –dijo–. ¿Que si estoy enfadada porque trabajéis juntos o no me lo hayas dicho? ¡No! Creo...

Helen sonrió y Remus respiró aliviado.

La señora Nicked se levantó con soltura y se metió en la cocina.

–Bueno –tomó el hilo de la conversación el señor Nicked con gravedad–, y ¿cómo es que, a su... muerte, espero no ofenderla –Nathalie negó con la cabeza–, el chico hubo de quedarse con Pumvlepore? ¿No tenía más parientes?

–¿Se refiere a Dumbledore? –"¡Oh, sí!", dijo, riendo–. Yo era hija única y mis padres murieron poco después de que yo saliese de Hogwarts –Remus era la primera vez que la oía hablar de sus abuelos maternos–. Julius sí tenía un par de hermanos, varones, pero supongo que no querrían hacerse cargo del chico al enterarse de que era un licántropo, ¿comprende?

El señor Nicked asintió con formalidad. Su esposa regresó y se sentó.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó.

–¡Olé! ¡Olé! –se escuchó cantar en la cocina.

–¡Corre, Matt! –lo espetó su mujer–. ¡Va a abrir el elfo! ¿Y si es un muggle? ¡Corre!

Y el señor Nicked se levantó de la mesa con torpeza, escurriéndose con la moqueta. Llegó a la puerta a la misma vez que el elfo y le pegó un empujón a éste para esconderlo detrás de la puerta.

Al abrirla, el señor Nicked se encontró con un hombre joven, alto pero encorvado por la timidez, pecoso y con un pelo intensamente rojo.

–¿Sí? –preguntó el señor Nicked.

El hombre miró de nuevo el número que había sobre la puerta y después se dirigió hacia el hombre:

–¡Saludos, caballero! ¿Es ésta la casa de los Nicked?

–Sí, así es. Pase, pase.

Y el hombre entró. Iba vestido con un gorro ridículo, por el que asomaban trozos de pelo y un flequillo mal cortado, y una túnica verde con un cinturón morado.

–Usted dirá –lo invitó a entrar al comedor.

–¡Oh! ¿Los pillo en mal momento? –viendo que todos comían–. Que haya buen provecho –el señor Nicked lo invitó a sentarse en un sillón–. Mire, me llamo Arthur Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.

La señora Nicked se levantó de un brinco y se puso al lado de su marido.

–¡Nosotros no hemos encantado ningún objeto muggle! Debe de haber algún error.

–¡Oh, no, no! –se excusó el funcionario del Ministerio de Magia–. No vengo por que hayan encantado ningún objeto muggle –sonrió–, pero me han mandado a mí porque nunca habíamos tenido un caso tan singular en el Ministerio.

–Usted dirá –lo ayudó la señora Nicked.

–Pues verá, hemos encontrado a dos muggles que han sufrido efectos secundarios ante la poción reponedora de huesos –Helen se acercó lentamente, que de pociones reponedoras de huesos también empezaba a entender bastante–; pues verán, los huesos han absorbido la carne, y ahora la carne está dentro, y el hueso a la vista –dijo. La señora Nicked se llevó una mano a la boca–. Nuestras pesquisas nos han llevado hasta su hospital, un hospital muggle, y venimos a recordarle que, sean cuáles sean las razones por las que haya decidido trabajar en un centro muggle, no puede usar la magia. Deberán abonar una multa de veinticinco galeones, ¿comprenden?

–Pero, yo... –se excusó el señor Nicked.

–No pasa nada. ¡No mandamos a Azkaban a nadie por utilizar un poquito de magia con todo esto de los muggles! –adoptando un tono confidencial–. Siéndoles sinceros, a mí me encanta hechizar objetos que colecciono en mi garaje, pero como luego no los uso... ¿Comprenden?

–Ya. Pero yo...

–Me hago cargo. Si abonan la deuda no habrá problemas de ningún tipo. Aunque es extraño que un mago trabaje en un hospital muggle.

–¿Un mago? Ya, no. Pero yo...

–Lo siento, ¿Weasley ha dicho? –habló la señora Nicked–. Él no es mago, sino muggle. Yo soy la bruja. Yo soy quien le facilitaba las pociones.

Arthur se la quedó mirando idiotizado.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó absorto, con los ojos iluminados. Se volvió a Matthew–. ¿Es usted muggle? –éste asintió con nerviosismo–. ¡Vaya, es usted el primer muggle que conozco en mi vida! ¡Cuánto honor! –y le estrechó la mano con decisión–. Arthur, Arthur Weasley, funcionario del Ministerio de Magia –se quedó mirando al señor Nicked con emoción–. Así que muggle, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo se las arregla usted sin magia? ¿Cómo funciona un hospital muggle?

–Pues verá... –comenzó a hablar el señor Nicked, pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

–¡Matt! –lo calló–. Hay que arreglar las cosas con este hombre, no darle de tu estúpida conversación para aburrirlo.

–No se preocupe, señora –lo disculpó Arthur–. Ardo en deseos de escucharlo. Y por la multa no se preocupen. Ya me las arreglaré yo para quitársela. Pero ¡hable, hable!

–¿Quiere quedarse a cenar? –le propuso el señor Nicked–. ¡A mí también me gustaría saber cómo es el Ministerio de Magia!

–No puedo llevarlo allí, pero sí puedo describírselo al dedillo. ¡Vamos!, me lo conozco yo... ¡Y sí, acepto! Encantado. ¿Le importa si viene también mi mujer?

–¿Su mujer? –preguntó el señor Nicked.

–Sí, Molly, Molly Weasley.

–No. ¿Cómo me iba a importar?

El señor Weasley se dirigió hacia la chimenea y, echando un pellizco de polvos flu que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos, introdujo la cabeza en las llamas y dijo: "¡Madriguera!" Estuvo hablando un minuto y, seguidamente, vino una mujer rechoncha, de unos veinticinco años, pelirroja igualmente, y vestida hoscamente por el hueco de la pared, con dos niños pequeños y otro dormido en sus brazos.

–Les presento a mi esposa, Molly Weasley. ¡Mira, Molly! ¡Es el muggle! –señalándole al señor Nicked–. Me va a explicar cómo funciona un hospital muggle.

–Magnífico, cariño –ironizó la señora Weasley que fue sentada al lado de la señora Nicked, quien trabó con ella y la fantasma una animada conversación.

–¿Ha visto? –le señaló el señor Nicked al señor Weasley a Nathalie–. ¡Es una fantasma! ¿Se hubiera usted imaginado algo más increíble?

–No, sin duda –dijo el otro–. Así que dice usted que utilizan agujas para extraerle la sangre a los pacientes. ¡Qué interesante!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Te presento a Dorcas Meadowes, Remus –dijo una mañana Dumbledore durante el desayuno.

Era éste un hombre alto y fuerte, con el pelo negro y crecido, hasta los hombros. Tenía perilla espesa en el mentón y en el resto la barba sin rasurar de hace dos días. Vestía una capa roja sobre ropa muy parecida a la muggle: una camiseta amarilla y tejanos misteriosamente cómodos.

–Encantado de conocerte por fin, Remus –le estrechó la mano–. Dumbledore no deja de hablar de ti. ¡Es un pesado! –sonrió.

–Él será tu guardaespaldas oficial, en detrimento de Diggle –explicó Dumbledore.

–¡El tonto de Diggle! –rió Dorcas–. ¿Cómo piensa proteger a Remus teniendo que cuidar de su familia? Con gemelos nadie sabe... Os acordáis cuando lo tuvo. ¿Quién podría haberlo adivinado?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Helen. Con relación a aquel tema, desde que la chica lo había revelado, todos estaban un poco más tirantes con ella de lo habitual, incluso Lily, su mejor amiga. Un día Helen la tomó aparte y le preguntó si le pasaba algo con ella, que ella seguía siendo igual viera un poco el futuro o no, y que, además, había soñado que ellas debían ser amigas siempre o les acaecería algo terrible, mintió, y Lily volvió a llevarse bien con su amiga Helen.

–¿Quieres desayunar algo, Dorcas? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–No, gracias, no –pero como Dumbledore insistiera–. Bueno, no diría que no a una taza de café bien caliente. Solo, por favor. Y a ser posible con unas gotitas de jugo de calabaza. ¡Le da un sabor...! –Dumbledore fue a la cocina a por lo que le había pedido, rogándole encarecidamente a la señora Figg que no se levantara del sillón, que él ya podía hacerlo. El hombre se volvió hacia Remus–. Ya me ha contado Dumbledore que te has encontrado con Quien–Tú–Sabes.

–Sí –dijo escuetamente el chico.

–¿Pasaste miedo? –preguntó.

–Se puede decir que no es muy agradable.

–Bueno, ¿quiénes son los demás? Dumbledore no me los ha presentado.

Y Remus lo hizo por él.

–¿Y el viejo Moody? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Arabella.

–En su cuarto estará –dijo enfadada–. Esta hora es muy temprana para que él se levante. ¡Y siempre tengo que calentarle el café! Si se lo pongo frío se molesta. ¡Como si le costase mucho a él darle un golpe con la varita!

Dorcas rió.

Remus descubrió que era un hombre simpático y divertido, con unos ojos risueños, en los que las arrugas comenzaban a pronunciarse a causa de la risa.

Dumbledore regresó con la taza de café.

–Listo –dijo.

–Gracias, Dumbledore.

–¿Cuándo quieres comenzar, Dorcas?

–Cuando sea necesario, Dumbledore, ya sabes que estoy para lo que la orden necesite. Pero ya sabes lo que dije sobre que...

–¡Ya sé lo que dijiste! –agregó apresuradamente.

La chimenea reflejó tonos verdosos en la pared y Mundungus Fletcher apareció en la Orden del Fénix.

–¡Dung! ¡Dung! ¡Dung! –gritaron los chicos locos de emoción, mientras Arabella reía.

–Meadowes –susurró Fletcher–. ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí? Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a la orden.

–Ya. He estado algo ocupado –y miró a Dumbledore de reojo, quien estaba pendiente de los chicos.

La puerta mágica se abrió y apareció por ella Moody, ojeroso y bostezando sonoramente.

–Buenos días –gruñó.

–¿Quieres el café ahora que aún está caliente, Alastor? –preguntó Arabella.

–No tengo hambre ni nada –se tiró sobre un sofá, medio muerto–. ¡Qué sueño! Oh, Dorcas, cuánto tiempo –dijo sin levantarse ni estrecharle la mano ni nada–. ¿Qué te pasa, Fletcher? –gruñó–. ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?

–Tengo noticias. ¡Importantes noticias!

–¿Has vuelto a emborracharte con un mortífago? –bufó el auror.

Dorcas rió a mandíbula batiente, con una risa contagiosa.

Sirius, en un susurro, le decía a James:

–Mañana por la noche te daré un paseo en la moto.

–¿Ya vuela? –se interesó el otro.

–No, pero he conseguido que cabalgue. ¡Y relincha! Pero es que volar es más complicado. Pero Dumbledore me ha dicho que la semana que viene me ayuda.

–¡Estupendo!

–¿Y qué noticias son ésas? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Verás, Dumbledore. Se rumorea que un par de magos hayan podido adquirir un mapa del banco Gringotts en el mercado negro mágico.

–¡Eso es imposible! ¡Eso es una locura! –gritó Moody.

Nathalie apareció en aquel instante atravesando la puerta mágica y se puso entre Helen y su hijo, a quienes comenzó a susurrarles cosas al oído.

–¡No es ninguna locura! –se defendió Mundungus–. Es de lo que se habla. Podrían haber conseguido un mapa fácilmente.

–¡No existen mapas de Gringotts! –exclamó el auror.

–En el mercado corriente no, Alastor –dijo Dumbledore–, pero nada sabemos del mercado negro mágico. Quizás allí existan.

–Y no parece tan descabellado a fin de cuentas –comentó Dorcas–. Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis ha intentado hacerse con el poder por todos los medios que ha podido, y nunca le ha resultado sencillo. Quizás crea que lo más acertado es hacerse con dinero mágico. El dinero mágico puede ser tan peligroso como su varita.

Dumbledore se puso a meditar aquellas palabras.

–Tienes razón, Meadowes, mucha razón –dijo–. Bien, tú me ayudarás.

–¿Sí, Dumbledore?

–Tengo un conocido mío, David Constable, que es encargado de los gnomos de Gringotts. Hay que ponerlo sobre aviso, así como también pedirle tanta ayuda como nos pueda facilitar, ¿no te parece? –Dorcas asintió–. Concertaré una cita entre ti y él mañana, sábado. Espero que no hayas hecho planes.

–Y si los he hecho –dijo Dorcas–, me desharé de ellos. La orden es mucho más importante que lo que yo tenga o no que hacer, ¿no le parece?

Dumbledore sonrió. Se dirigió hacia la puerta mágica:

–Lechucería –y ésta se abrió mostrando una enorme sala llena de aves pardas y marrones, todas escondiendo sus gruesas cabezas bajo el ala.

–Creía que no podíamos recibir correo aquí –dijo Sirius.

–Así es –habló Dumbledore de forma resuelta–, no podemos. Pero nadie ha dicho que no podamos enviarlo.

Cogió una de las lechuzas que estaban más próximas a la puerta y la colocó sobre la mesa. Seguidamente tomó un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta, que resultó demasiado escueta. Finalmente, ató el trozo de pergamino a la pata de la lechuza y, volviéndose a la puerta, gritó "salida" y la lechuza salió volando surcando el cielo encapotado de aquel día.

–Mañana por la mañana –reiteró Dumbledore–. Espero que Constable consienta. Si Mundungus está en lo cierto, quizás la comunidad mágica corra un serio peligro.

–Créeme que lo estoy –dijo Fletcher asintiendo.

–Perfecto, Dumbledore –alabó Dorcas–. Ahora bien, quisiera comentarte una cosilla sobre mi... protegido.

–¿Su protegido? Claro. Hable cuanto quiera.

–Mañana es sábado, no tiene clase. Quisiera, pido permiso para llevarme a Remus conmigo mañana a la visita a Constable.

–¿Eso? –preguntó Dumbledore, y Remus se volvió hacia ellos desde su asiento–. Imposible.

–Pero ¿por qué, Dumbledore? –dijo impotente–. Para protegerlo en la orden no hace falta que esté, ya tiene suficiente protección este lugar como para que el pobre muchacho tenga un guardaespaldas todo el día que le pise los talones. Podría venir. Aquí encerrado todo el día, ¡eso no es sano, Dumbledore!

–¡Dímelo a mí! –rió Sirius.

–No habrá peligros. ¿Cómo va a haberlos? Nos apareceremos en su chimenea y volveremos por ella. El chico debería salir un poco de la orden. ¡Esto harta hasta al más capacitado, Dumbledore!

–Yo creo que Meadowes tiene razón, Dumbledore –sonrió Mundungus.

Dumbledore no dijo nada en un principio. Luego repuso:

–Supongo que tienes razón, Dorcas, toda la razón. Remus no debe estar encerrado, ni ésa es mi intención, ni mucho menos. Mañana irá contigo. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme –se dirigió hacia la puerta mágica y asió el pomo–. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer. ¡Despacho de Dumbledore!

–¡Oh, estupendo! –aplaudió Fletcher–. Yo tengo que irme... ¡a hacer algunas cosas! Ya se imaginan, ¿no? –Moody se lo quedó mirando y gruñó algo–. Bueno, hasta luego –y desapareció por la chimenea–. ¡Tengo prisa!

–¡Y nosotros deberíamos irnos a clase ya! –gritó Lily consultando su reloj–. ¡Es muy tarde!

–Me voy a mi cuarto –gruñó Moody.

–¿Lo lleváis todo, chicos? –preguntaba Nathalie mientras los chicos desaparecían uno a uno por la chimenea.

–Yo me voy a la cocina –comentó la señora Figg dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mágica–. ¿Me acompañas, Nathalie?

–Con mucho gusto.

–Yo también me voy –se despidió Dorcas, andando hacia la chimenea–. Señoras, chico –haciendo una leve inclinación respetuosa, y se desapareció.

Y Peter se quedó solo, mirando la puerta mágica, pensando si sería capaz de hacerlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Nos vamos, Remus? –preguntó Dorcas en la sala común de la orden, que estaba casualmente vacía.

–Claro –dijo tímido–. ¿Usted conoce al señor Constable?

–¡No me hables de usted, Remus, por favor! –rió–. Me hace parecer viejo. Y yo no soy viejo, ¿verdad? –Remus sonrió a modo de disculpa–. No, no conozco a David Constable, aunque he leído en ocasiones su nombre en El Profeta. No se puede decir que sea un hombre muy ortodoxo.

–¿Por qué?

–En cierta ocasión mató a un gnomo que no le hacía caso. El Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas lo multó con pagar una buena cantidad de oro mágico, pero continuó ejerciendo su puesto, rodeado de gnomos. Yo creo que los odia. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Sí, ya son las once. Nos debe de estar esperando. ¡A la casa de David Constable!

Remus lo imitó y la chimenea lo engulló como ya había hecho en incontables ocasiones. Cuando llegó al destino solicitado, se encontró con un hombre bajo y escurridizo, algo jorobado, que tenía una nariz prominente y era bizco. El pelo era graso, moreno y lo tenía mal cortado, con las puntas completamente abiertas.

–¡Siéntense, siéntense! –los invitó Constable–. ¿Quién es el chico, Meadowes?

–¿Él? Remus Lupin.

–¿Remus Lupin? ¡Oh, vaya! ¿El hijo de Julius Lupin? –Remus lo miró con ojos duros–. Lo conocí en Hogwarts. ¡Un pillo! Me entristeció mucho la noticia de su muerte –mirando de nuevo hacia Dorcas y asintiendo con la cabeza–. ¿Se lo imagina? Devorado por un lobo. Lo siento, muchacho –volviéndose hacia Remus–. Hubo de ser una muerte terrible.

Ni Remus ni Dorcas dijeron nada más sobre la muerte del señor Lupin.

–Habíamos venido, como ya le habrá dicho Dumbledore en su carta, para pedirle que nos ayude.

–Dumbledore no me ha contado nada de lo que quiere que haga –dijo el hombre–. Debe de temer que intercepten las lechuzas o algo así. Tan sólo me dijo que vendría un hombre a esta hora a hablar conmigo sobre el banco Gringotts.

–Exactamente –afirmó Dorcas–, el banco. Tenemos la sospecha de que Quien–Usted–Sabe está intentando atacar Gringotts.

El señor Constable se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a farfullar cosas que no llegaron a escuchar con claridad, cosas como "hijo de mala madre" o "esto ya me lo veía venir yo".

–Deseamos que nos ayude en todo lo que esté a su alcance, señor Constable –finalizó Dorcas.

–¡No les quepa duda de que les ayudaré! –afirmó Constable asintiendo con violencia–. ¿Cómo puede atreverse nadie a robar el oro que no le es suyo? ¡Oh! Disculpen mi mal hacer. ¿Quieren algo para beber? ¿Una cerveza con mantequilla? ¿Un café, un té? ¿Un vaso de agua, tal vez?

–Nada, gracias –dijo Dorcas.

–Insisto. ¿Qué reunión sería ésta sin que yo, vuestro comensal, os ofrezca algo de beber? No me lo perdonaría.

–Bueno, en tal caso, ¿le vendría mal un zumo de calabaza? –preguntó Dorcas.

–Me parece que tengo –sonrió David Constable–. ¿Y el caballerete?

–Una cerveza de mantequilla, gracias –solicitó Remus.

Constable se levantó a servirles, y Remus comprobó que cojeaba el pobre hombre. Hasta que a los dos minutos regresó el mago con las bebidas, Remus no cruzó palabra con su guardaespaldas, Dorcas Meadowes.

–Tome. El zumo de calabaza para usted y aquí la cerveza de mantequilla para el hijo de Lupin –le sonrió y Remus vio que también le faltaba buena parte de su dentadura.

Remus le pegó un sorbo.

–He pensado –prosiguió Constable– que lo mejor sería poner en conocimiento del Ministerio ese supuesto ataque, ¿no cree, Meadowes?

–No, no –negó con la cabeza–. El profesor Dumbledore actúa por su parte. Claro que tendremos que avisar al Ministerio, pero no queremos que se levanten demasiadas sospechas sobre que lo sabemos. ¿Quién sabe si no hay un infiltrado en el Ministerio? Hay que avisar únicamente a ciertos miembros de confianza del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

–Claro, me parece comprensible –sonrió Constable–. Yo, por mi parte, pondré en alerta a todos los gnomos. Es una lástima en ocasiones como ésta que tengan restringido el uso de varita. En el supuesto de un ataque son más un estorbo que una ayuda.

–Sí, supongo que tiene razón usted.

Remus comenzó a aburrise de la conversación que mediaban los dos hombres. La verdad es que estaba cansado y comenzó a despistarse. Observó a su alrededor con ojos entornados, los cuadros en que David Constable sonreía cuando aún conservaba todas sus piezas en la boca, los chivatoscopios desconectados, el espejo reflector de enemigos en que se veían dos sombras sin rostro. De pronto le empezó a entrar un sueño atroz. Aquella conversación lo estaba matando.

Se arrellanó en el sillón. Dejó la cerveza de mantequilla sobre el suelo. Se le cerraban los ojos. Ya no les oía. Se le cerraban. Se le cerraron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una risa atroz taladró los oídos de Remus, pero estaba tan cansado que no pudo abrir los ojos. No podía mover un músculo.

Unos pasos se acercaron.

–Bien, bien, bien –pronunció una voz silbante–. Comúnicale a Snape que aunque esos idiotas entrometidos sepan lo del ataque, seguimos con el plan vigente. A fin de cuentas, ¡ellos no van a saber cuándo vamos a asaltar Gringotts! –rió tan fuerte como siempre–. Dile a Snape que no hay cambio de planes, que seguiremos preparados para el jueves a las nueve de la mañana. ¡Corre!

–Sí, señor –dijo una voz en la que se denotaba un arraigado acento búlgaro.

–Vamos, despertad –rogaba paseando alrededor de ellos–. ¡Despertad!

Pero Remus continuó haciéndose el dormido.

–¡Maldición! –gritó y practicó el contramaleficio.

Y Remus sintió una cálida sensación en su rostro, una sensación de bálsamo relajante, y consiguió abrir los ojos, encontrando ante ellos la alta figura de lord Voldemort, que lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos rojos llenos de odio, estando ellos todavía en la casa de David Constable. También dirigió la varita hacia Dorcas, que también estaba dormido y maniatado a su lado en una silla, y éste abrió los ojos con profundo temor y sorpresa.

–¿Qué? –balbucía.

–Sí –rió Voldemort–. La poción del sueño. Sencilla y eficaz –y su risa se hizo tan potente que dolía escucharla.

Remus escuchó cómo algo gateaba, se aproximaba lentamente. Vio a David Constable, con lágrimas en los ojos, acercándose a lord Voldemort por atrás y agarrándole las piernas y besándole la punta de los zapatos. Voldemort le dio un puntapié en la cara con que lo tiró a dos pasos de distancia.

–Señor, señor –farfullaba Constable–. Ten piedad.

–¿Que tenga piedad? –Voldemort volvió a reír–. No. ¡No! Me has fallado.

–No era mi intención, señor.

–Los guardianes de Azkaban te habrían dejado salir con sólo pedírselo. Pero no... Te quedaste allí, agazapado, escondiéndote de mí.

–Azkaban estaba bien vigilado por el Ministerio de Magia, señor.

–¡Mentira! –vociferó Voldemort–. Los guardianes de Azkaban te habrían dejado el camino libre y te habrían custodiado hasta donde tú quisieses con sólo pedírselo. Pero te escondiste de mí. Te escondiste. Te has escondido todo este tiempo de mí. ¡Crucio!

El cuerpo de Constable se agitó frenéticamente.

–Señor, señor... –gimoteó.

–No obstante, has cumplido este servicio con una gran voluntad –prosiguió–, y eso me gusta. Aunque no el que te escondieses de mí en Azkaban. ¡Crucio! –volvió a levantar su varita y David dejó de agitarse.

Remus, que no se perdía detalle de la escena, comprobó cómo el pelo de Constable crecía de pronto, se hacía más largo, su joroba desaparecía y el hombre crecía en altura. Su nariz se encogía. Ahogando un grito de sorpresa, se encontró ante sí a su viejo profesor de Pociones, MacGregor.

–¡Apártate de mí! –le dio de nuevo un puntapié cuando el mortífago volvió a besarle los zapatos–. No quiero que me manches, asqueroso. ¡Retírate! ¡Obedece!

Y MacGregor se fue agachado, con miedo, mirando a su amo de reojo y con los ojos llorosos.

–Remus –dijo–. Qué honor tenerte de nuevo ante mí. Te desataría, ¿sabes?, pero la última vez te portaste muy mal. Hoy, sin embargo, ¿cómo van a averiguar los entrometidos de tus amigos dónde estás? ¿Quién te va a salvar en esta ocasión? –echó una despreciante mirada a Meadowes–. ¿Él? –Remus miró a Dorcas con expresión entristecida–. Dorcas Meadowes, ¿me equivoco? –el otro ni se inmutó–. Es absurdo que me tenga que aprender los nombres de todos aquellos que se enfrentan a mí, que se oponen a mis planes, pero tú has sido un gran problema en muchas ocasiones, y tú lo sabes –Dorcas elevó la cabeza y mostró una expresión digna, de superioridad–. Demasiado entrometido diría.

–Dame mi varita –escupió Dorcas–, y veámonos las caras en un duelo, Vol... Voldemort –dijo con expresión de repugnancia–. ¿O no eres tan hombre como para hacerlo?

Voldemort rió. Fue hacia la chimenea y de la repisa que había sobre ésta, Voldemort tomó una varita, la de Dorcas. Remus pudo ver entonces que la suya también estaba allí.

–Claro que me enfrentaré a ti –sonrió Voldemort con ironía–. Toma tu varita –y se la puso a Dorcas delante de los ojos–. ¡Vamos, cógela! ¿Por qué no la coges? ¿No puedes? –Voldemort rió con odio. Cogió la varita entre sus dos extremos y llevándola hacia su pierna derecha, que levantó, la partió en dos trozos. Dorcas abrió los ojos de incredulidad–. ¿Qué ha pasado, mi querido Meadowes? ¿Quieres los trozos? ¿Quieres que te los metan en tu tumba? –lo apuntó con su varita a los ojos–. Mírame, Meadowes, mírame, porque seré lo último que veas en el mundo.

–Siento haberte fallado, Remus –sonrió Dorcas con dificultad, y volvió la cara hacia el muchacho–. Lo siento.

–¡Encantador! –se burló Voldemort–. Me dais pena, ¿sabíais? ¡Ah! No hace falta que te despidas de él, Meadowes. Pronto te va a seguir –y volvió a reír–. Adiós. ¡Avada kedavra!

Y un rayo de luz verde y mortecina salió de la varita del malvado hechicero impactando contra Dorcas, cuya expresión se volvió extendida por el dolor un segundo y, seguidamente, su cabeza se descolgó sobre el hombro.

–Ya está –le sonrió Voldemort a Remus–. No me mires así, muchacho. Creerás que no tengo moral ni ética, ni esas cosas, ¿no es así? Es tan complicada la vida a los diecisiete años. ¿O tienes ya dieciocho? Tú aún no entiendes nada. Es más, deberías agradecerme el que no te haya matado a ti primero. Deberías agradecerme estos minutos de vida que te estoy brindando –se acercó a su rostro que quedaron nariz con nariz–. ¿Quieres despedirte de tu queridísimo Dumbledore? ¿Quieres enviarle una lechuza? ¡Ves cómo sí tengo sentimientos! Soy un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a la moral –y rió, aunque no tan estridentemente como acostumbraba–. MacGregor, ven. ¡MacGregor! –lo llamó a gritos.

Éste acudió con la cabeza gacha y todo tembloroso.

–¿Sí, señor?

–¡Desátalo! –le ordenó–. Dale papel y pluma y permítele que se despida de Albus Dumbledore –volviéndose a Remus–. ¡Oh, me olvidaba! También puedes escribirle algunas líneas a tu novia, la adivina. Me pregunto cómo es que esto no ha podido adivinarlo –y se rió–. Iré mientras tanto a escribirle yo también a Dumbledore unas palabritas de triunfo. ¡Vigílalo!, ¿quieres?

Y Voldemort salió de la habitación. MacGregor, temblando de miedo, comenzó a desanudar las ataduras que cubrían las manos y pies de Remus. Mientras lo hacía le decía cosas por lo bajo, cosas como que por fin había llegado su hora y que ojalá su señor le diese permiso para matarlo él mismo, con sus manos.

Cuando Remus estuvo libre, MacGregor comenzó a dar vueltas buscando un tintero. No lo encontraba por ningún lado. Cuando se alejó hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, Remus, que se había estado acercando lentamente y en silencio, tomó con una sonrisa su varita de encima de la repisa y, apuntando con ella hacia el mortífago, susurró:

–Desmaius.

Sin embargo, cuando el rayo alcanzó a MacGregor, por la espalda, éste, antes de desmayarse, emitió un grito de sorpresa tan fuerte que Voldemort debía de haberlo oído.

Claro que lo escuchó. Con un sonido seco se apareció en la habitación y abrió muchos sus ojos rojos cuando vio a Remus de pie y con la varita en la mano.

–Maldito MacGregor –dijo apretando los dientes–. ¡Crucio!

El rayo rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort y Remus lo vio surgir de su extremo como si alguien hubiese ralentizado la imagen. Cerró los ojos, rápidamente, y seguía viendo al rayo. Comprendió que lo escuchaba, que escuchaba el rasgueo que aquella maldición producía al contacto con la madera del extremo de la varita.

Se concentró entonces en realizar aquello que Dumbledore le había dicho que era capaz. Alzó su varita y la movió con aspereza sin decir nada, mirando al rayo de Voldemort con rabia, pero éste golpeó contra él y el chico se estremeció de dolor.

Cuando por fin Voldemort dejó de apuntarlo y de reír, Remus, incorporándose con dificultad, pensó que quizás evitar alguna maldición era más difícil cuando lo haces pensando en que quieres conseguirlo que cuando lo realizas inconscientemente. Sabiendo que nada podía hacer para librarse de una muerte segura, movió su varita con rapidez y ligereza hacia sí mismo y, apuntándose, se desapareció.

Voldemort, veloz, lanzó el avada kedavra hacia él, pero cuando el rayo salió de su varita ya sólo pudo golpear el suelo, porque Remus había desaparecido.

Se encontraba ante el árbol. Lo miró fatigado. Después se cayó y quedó desmayado.

No supo cuánto rato pasó cuando volvió en sí, con el flequillo acariciándole la frente a causa de la suave y graciosa brisa que movía la hierba hacia un lado y otro. Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre el tronco del árbol e introdujo su varita en el orificio. Dijo la contraseña y descendió por la barra de madera. Fawkes lo reconoció y lo hizo pasar.

–¡Hombre, por fin aquí! –le sonrió Dumbledore–. Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo. Pero, ¿y Dorcas? ¿Dónde está Dorcas?

La sala común de la orden estaba medio vacía. Tan sólo estaban Albus y Moody, además de Nathalie, la fantasma, que flotaba detrás de Dumbledore.

–Muerto... –musitó Remus.

–¿Qué? –gritó Moody.

–Era una trampa –explicó escuetamente, comprobando que le dolía mucho la cabeza–. Todo era una trampa. Voldemort estaba allí.

–¿Voldemort? –repitió Moody y miró a Dumbledore con preocupación.

–¿Dorcas está muerto? –dijo el director. Remus asintió. Le dolía hablar.

–Voldemort lo ha matado –dijo.

–¿Él? –preguntó Moody–. ¿No uno de sus mortífagos? –poniéndose en pie y comenzando a pasear nervioso por la habitación.

–¡Mi niño! –gritaba la señora Lupin, flotando alrededor de su hijo–. ¿Qué le han hecho? ¡Mire qué pálido está, Dumbledore!

–¿Qué ha pasado, Remus? –insistió Dumbledore cogiéndole de los hombros y mirándolo directamente hacia los ojos.

–Fuimos a hablar con Constable, pero no era él. ¡Era MacGregor!

–Me lo temía –gruñó Moody tirando al fuego el diario El Profeta viéndose entonces cómo ardía la fotografía móvil de MacGregor en la primera plana.

–Nos habían echado una pócima del sueño en las bebidas. Nos habían atado –continuó explicando–. Después se dirigió hacia él –recordó que aquello le dolía recordarlo–. Le dijo que ya se había inmiscuido suficiente y... Y...

–Ya vemos lo que pasó entonces –susurró Dumbledore desfallecido.

–¡Esto no puede ser, Albus! –gritaba Moody–. ¡Qué mierda! ¿Meadowes muerto? ¡No!

Se hizo el silencio, pero Nathalie seguía lloriqueando y Moody gruñía y maldecía contra Voldemort y toda su escoria.

–Yo pude huir –se excusó Remus, hablando tan bajo que parecía un murmullo indistinto–. Me pidió perdón –una lágrima se precipitó de su ojo izquierdo–; se disculpó por no haberme podido salvar –Dumbledore lo miró con ojos vidriosos–. También me he enterado de que el ataque a Gringotts será el jueves a las nueve de la mañana.

–Pero ahora que has salido con vida lo volverán a cambiar –repuso Moody.

–¡No! –exclamó Remus–. Me hice el dormido. Ellos creerán que no lo sé.

–Es una buena forma de vengar su muerte, Albus –miró a Dumbledore Moody–: atrapando a sus cobardes asesinos.

–Sí, Alastor, protegeremos a Gringotts del ataque de Voldemort –volviéndose hacia Remus y tomando aire–. Ahora llamaré a Helen para que te cuide –se dirigió a la puerta mágica y entró un momento en la biblioteca, de donde sacó a la chica, quien enseguida se abalanzó sobre su novio llorando y haciéndole preguntas. Albus los obligó a entrar en la enfermería y le ofreció ciertas recomendaciones a la joven sanadora.

–Sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no, Dumbledore? –habló Moody con gesto hosco.

–¿Sí, Alastor?

–Eso significa que hay un traidor dentro de la orden –repuso con calma–. Te propongo que, en pago de mis años de experiencia como auror, me encargues a mí la oportunidad de desenmascarar al cochino mentiroso. Ya me imagino quién es.

–No, Alastor, no hay ningún traidor...

–¿Cómo entonces iban a saber lo de la cita con Constable, eh? Hay alguien que les filtra información desde dentro. No pueden haber averiguado eso por casualidad.

–Eso es cierto –repuso Dumbledore mirando el techo–. Haz como gustes, Alastor. Si encuentras al traidor y lo pruebas, merecerá todo mi respeto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una lengua de fuego roja hizo aparecer en el seno de la orden a Alastor Moody, el auror, con Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, sobre el hombro. Se dirigió a los chicos, que se le abalanzaron y comenzaron a acribillarlo a preguntas.

–Pero ¿no se supone que deberíais haber ido hoy a clase? –gruñó–. Bueno, vale, silencio, ¡silencio! –todos se callaron de golpe–. Así está mejor. Dumbledore me ha mandado para deciros que no os preocupéis, que todos estamos bien. Bueno, Sturgis tiene un problema con un maleficio que le han lanzado, pero se le pasará. Luego Dumbledore –mirando a Helen– te pedirá que hagas algo con el pobre.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sirius emocionado–. ¿Habéis matado a Voldemort?

–¿Voldemort? –rió irónicamente el auror–. Ése no apareció por allí. Dejó a sus mortífagos que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, pero se perdieron tan sólo se introdujeron un kilómetro por debajo de ras de suelo. ¡Ellos no contaban con la ayuda de los astutos gnomos! –rió Moody–. Y sí, hemos atrapado a un mortífago. Lo hemos traído a la orden para interrogarlo y después lo pondremos a cargo del Ministerio.

–¿A la orden? –preguntó asustada Lily–. Pero si lo traen a la orden y después se escapa de Azkaban, ¡podrá entrar aquí cuando le plazca!

–No, no, no –agitó las manos con impaciencia Moody para que la chica se calmase–. La sala de interrogatorios no funciona así. Tiene dos puertas, una en otra entrada secreta, y otra aquí, en la orden, por la puerta mágica. Al preso lo hacemos entrar por la primera, con lo que nunca ha estado físicamente en la Orden del Fénix. El árbol no reconocerá su varita, ni Fawkes lo dejará pasar, ni ha pisado el suelo de la sala común, que es el único por el que, una vez se pasa, cualquiera puede entrar a la orden a través de la chimenea. Y no me enrollo más, muchachos, que tengo que ayudar a Dumbledore.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla.

–Yo quiero ir –propuso Remus–. Dumbledore me dijo que nosotros podríamos interrogar a los mortífagos y otras cosas como nuestra labor en la orden.

–¡Sí, eso! ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Quiero ir! –gritaron a una todos.

–¡No, no! –Moody se exasperó–. Sólo uno: ¡tú, Remus! Ya que ha sido el primero en proponerlo –explicó a los demás, que se habían quedado con el ánimo por los suelos–. Y ahora, ¡atrás!, que tengo que decir la contraseña –agarró el pomo de la puerta–. ¡Sala de interrogatorios!

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

Moody se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura del picaporte y, en voz baja, comenzó a reír. Después añadió:

–Va a sufrir.

Y la puerta se abrió.

La estancia estaba mal iluminada, apenas por un par de antorchas colgadas en la pared, y se notaba su humedad y su imposibilidad de habitarla. En el centro había una silla de madera sobre la que había sentado un mago vestido de negro, apresado por las manos, los pies y el cuello al asiento.

Dumbledore miró a Remus y no dijo nada. Parecía no extrañarse de que el muchacho estuviese allí. Había otro par de magos y una bruja que Remus no conocía y a los que nadie le presentó.

Moody se puso frente a frente del mortífago y sonrió francamente:

–Igor. ¡Igor Karkarov! –pronunció su nombre como si lo escupiera–. Paradojas de la vida, ¿verdad? Seis meses persiguiéndote y tengo que dar contigo cuando estás rodeado de todos tus colegas.

–Y han sido muchos los que le han ayudado –mencionó con sorna la bruja.

–Se han comportado como rastreros, Karkarov –pronunció Moody remarcando mucho las palabras–. Todos los seguidores de Voldemort sois unos rastreros –el mago se estremeció–. ¿No te gusta escuchar el nombre de tu amo y señor? ¡Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!

–Ya basta, Alastor –lo interrumpió Dumbledore, y Moody se volvió hacia él con la misma expresión que habría puesto un niño al que acaban de quitarle su piruleta–. Bien, cuéntanos cosas de los planes de Voldemort –y Dumbledore lo apuntó a los ojos con su varita.

–No sé nada –dijo con un acento empalagoso de Europa oriental–. Él no nos decía nada sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer –sollozó.

–¿Ah, no? –rió uno de los magos–. Conocemos fuertes métodos de persuasión, ¿sabías?

–¡No, por favor, os lo ruego! –gritó.

Remus se adelantó unos pasos mirando a aquel hombre con curiosidad. Había algo en él que le era familiar.

–Habla y no haremos uso de ellos, Karkarov –acarició su varita Moody mirando con malicia hacia el mortífago.

–No me lleven a los dementores. A los dementores no –susurró el mago hablando para sí mismo.

–¡Su voz! –dijo al fin Remus–. No es la primera vez que escucho esa voz. La oí cuando Voldemort me capturó en casa de David Constable. ¡Él estaba allí! –señaló al mortífago.

Dumbledore lo miró retirando la varita del rostro de Igor. El mago apresado también lo observó, con miedo impregnado en sus pupilas.

–¡Él era el que le pasó el mensaje a Snape de que Voldemort quería que el plan siguiese dispuesto para el día de hoy! –gritó señalándolo con ira.

–¿Snape? –Dumbledore miró a Remus y a Karkarov distintamente–. ¿Se refiere a Severus Snape? –el mortífago tragó saliva–. ¿Es un mortífago también? –volvió a apuntarlo con la varita.

–No lo sé –tartamudeó.

–¿Lo es? –preguntó Dumbledore con tanta furia que casi le introduce la varita en un ojo.

–Sí, sí lo es –confesó al fin–. Se unió a nuestro bando en cuanto salió de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se relajó. Miró a Remus sonriéndole, aunque en su expresión había un deje de tristeza.

–Esto es muy lento, Marlene –habló Moody–. Haz el favor de traer el Veritaserum.

Karkarov gritó y pataleó, pero le obligaron a tomárselo. Dumbledore quedó apartado del resto del interrogatorio, sumido en oscuros pensamientos. Remus se lo quedó contemplando un rato y, aunque él no sabía Legeremancia como Voldemort, creyó que aquella melancolía se debía a que alumnos a que él había enseñado en la escuela se habían puesto de parte de Voldemort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues ya está. Aquí se acaba la cosa. Pronto aparecerá la decimotercera entrega; más concretamente el 16 de OCTUBRE (que si no aparece el día en cuestión es que me ha surgido alguna complicación, espero que lo comprendáis: en tal caso lo colgaría a la mayor brevedad posible, o, en su defecto, el viernes 15). Espero que me perdonéis todos los errores cometidos en los anteriores capítulos respecto a la diferenciación de las escenas; habréis podido comprobar que ya lo he solucionado...

Avance del capítulo 13 (**ECHANDO UNA CANA AL AIRE**): ¡Que no es lo que pensáis...! Es un capítulo de inhibición, donde el jolgorio y el cachondeo adquieren el protagonismo. En tres escenas distintas e inconexas, el lector podrá deleitarse con los disparates de este grupo de magos. Pero no todo es fiesta... ¿Qué le pasa a Remus? ¿Qué nueva capacidad adquiere?... Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO.

Bueno, me despido por ahora, pero prometiéndoos que pronto (no, ¡prontísimo!) tendréis noticias mías. Mientras tanto, leeré gustoso vuestros correos y "reviews", e iré preparando unas respuestas largas y bonitas. ;-)

EPÍLOGO. Deseo hacer una encuesta, a la que podréis contestar dejando "reviews", ya que hay un tema en el que estoy relativamente preocupado. No sé si los avances os gustan, porque quizás le quitan un poco de emoción al siguiente capítulo. No sé... Por eso, os pregunto si sólo queréis que os diga los títulos o si, además, queréis que os ponga unas cuantas líneas que os anuncien por dónde van ir a los tiros. Espero, además de vuestras opiniones, vuestra resolución en los "reviews" que dejéis; contabilizaré los votos y ya diré cuál es la opinión generalizada en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que no hagáis trampas y dejéis un sinfín de "reviews" anónimos... ;)

Hasta pronto.


	13. Echando una cana al aire

Hola, soy Quique Castillo, ya me conocéis. Hoy tengo que daros una mala noticia: MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO alcanza el capítulo de la mala suerte, ¡el número trece! Bienvenidos todos y todas. Espero que, después de esta presentación tan pesimista, las cosas vayan bien. ¡Van bien! Si llego a este número es porque el relato marcha sobre ruedas. ¡Y lo que queda...! Muchas gracias a todos por leerme. Consecuente y puntual a mi cita, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, para que mis ávidos lectores –que los hay– puedan devorar otra entrega, que, por cierto, ha salido bastante larga. Respondo "reviews": 

- Elena: ¿Qué decir? ¿Hola? Sí, hola. Estoy alucinando. No me imaginaba que nadie fuera a estar expectante, aguardando en la página a que metiese el capítulo. o Me hace tanta ilusión... Personas como tú son las que animan a uno a escribir, te lo digo en serio. Y si te gustan los capítulos largos, aquí te dejo uno que no tiene parangón, aunque el siguiente, el 14, temo tener que decirte que no va a ser tan extenso. Bien, releyendo las notas que he tomado de tu "review", tú en ningún momento tienes que darme las gracias por haber respondido a tu "review"; en todo caso debería ser yo quien te las diera a ti por haberme escrito uno. Siempre que leas un capítulo y dejes un comentario, descuida, tendrás un huequito en el siguiente... ¡Qué menos! Bien, no sé por qué dices lo de falsas esperanzas, porque yo creo que soy bastante claro, ¿no? No escribo aquí si no creo que la persona que hay al otro lado es alguien especial. Me parece que se lo dije a Joanne Distte en el capítulo 11: yo lo que quiero es mimaros muchísimo, porque sois lo mejor. Últimamente, que me encuentro algo decaído y deprimido, sois lo mejor que me está pasando. ¡Tener noticias de vosotros para mí es un soplo de alegría! Por cierto, gracias por escribir tanto en cada "review". Espero que te gustara el capítulo 12, aunque dices cosas muy buenas. Este capítulo que presento hoy no va a sacar mucho de argumento, pero sí servirá para sacar algunas sonrisas. Descuida, que cuando tenga tiempo te agrego al messenger, aunque yo soy poco asiduo, porque no tengo internet en casa. Consejo: los sábados por la mañana, normalmente, suelo estar siempre, porque ése es el momento en que cuelgo el capítulo nuevo. Si no estoy es que el msn del PC está gilipollas, que no es la primera vez que me pasa... Gracias por decirme quién era el número dos de tu escalafón de amores platónicos, y te digo que estoy muy orgulloso de que me tengas reservado un trocito de tu corazón... No sé por qué, siento que no mientes, que lo dices sinceramente. Pero hay una cosa que quisiera saber, ¿por qué yo? ¡Has debido de leer muchas historias aquí en esta web! ¿Es que has visto algo en especial en MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO? Me gustaría que me lo dijeras, por favor. Yo quiero muchísimo este relato, como a un hijo. Y te voy a revelar un secreto: os vais a cansar de él, porque estoy preparando una segunda parte... Y me dirás: «¿Cómo?, ¡si aún no has acabado ni la primera y sólo llevas un puñadito de capítulos!» Y te voy a revelar otro secreto: yo no estoy escribiendo ahora el capítulo 14, sino el 45. Escribí muchos este verano, cuando no sabía aún cómo colgarlos, y ahora que me he animado quiero hacerlo lentamente, porque si no es imposible: la gente no los leería porque son demasiados... Así que descuida, Elena: ¡capítulos vas a tener para que disfrutes mucho tiempo! Y aún sigo escribiendo, que ya te digo: pronto aparecerá un nuevo relato, de mi autoría, que se llame MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO: SEGUNDA PARTE. Cuando acabe esta parte os lo comunicaré. Por cierto, gracias por responder a la encuesta. De momento eres la única. Si sigue así, dejaré los avances, aunque, tranquila, nunca pensaba quitaros la intriga. Porque va a haber intriga... Si vieras la de cosas que quisiera decirte de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO, pero no puedo, porque tengo que esperar a que lo descubráis por vosotros mismos...¡Ah! Podrías registrarte en la página, yo creo que es algo muy útil. Así puedes colgar tus relatos, si escribes, y si dejas "reviews", quien los lea puede ver tu biografía, que tú misma puedes escribir. ¡Es muy interesante! Si tienes problemas o necesitas que alguien te guíe sobre cómo hacerlo, avísame y te mando un correo, que yo tuve ciertos problemas al principio, pero te vas acostumbrando sobre la marcha... Gracias por todo, Elena, y descuida, MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO habrá para que os saciéis. Un beso. ¡Ah! Y nos separan muchos kilómetros, pero Internet está para solventar eso, ¿no?

– Leonita: ¡Gracias! Bueno, hola antes de nada. En primer lugar, perdona la equivocación: claro, yo vi tu "review" en el capítulo uno y me imaginé que sólo habías leído ése. Me alegro de que los hayas leído todos y digas que te gustan. Ahora me alegra también que digas que me supero en cada capítulo. ¡Es de agradecer! No sé por qué lo dices, tampoco, porque no dices exactamente lo que te ha gustado y lo que no, pero es muy amable por tu parte de todas formas. Es muy bonito esto de tener unos lectores muy seguidores y muy atentos. ¿Te llegó el correo que te mandé? Nos vamos a llevar muy bien, guapa, ya verás. Me alegra que coincidamos en eso de que creías que Remus siempre estaría con una sanadora. ¡Ya es casualidad! Como pides, actualizo pronto. No me gusta dejar el relato colgado y abandonarlo... ¡No! Puntual a mi cita, nuevo capítulo. El capítulo 14 aparecerá en la fecha que señaló abajo del todo, junto al avance del capítulo próximo. Muchas gracias por tus atenciones.

–Navleu: Gracias por leerme. (Hasta lo que escribo sólo he leído tus "reviews" correspondientes a los capítulos tres, cuatro y cinco.) Creo que son críticas constructivas, y me enriquezco de ellas. ¡Pero no dices nada bueno! No, es broma. Me gusta que seas sincera. Bien, en el capítulo tercero he señalado lo que dices sobre Phoebe, aunque en el cuarto dices que he pintado más o menos bien a Paige, aunque no te cae tan bien esta hermana. Bien, sé que me he extralimitado, pero quería hacer una crítica desde aquí y añadir mi punto de vista sobre Embrujadas. Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, soy un fiel seguidor de la serie, pero no soy tonto: la serie se está volviendo muy comercial y eso no me gusta. Además está rayando el plagio: ¡y en Harry Potter! ¿O qué me dices de esa escuela de magia, de las túnicas que llevan, el jinete sin cabeza, etc, etc.? Por eso me dije que si tantas ganas tenían de estar en Hogwarts, ¡para Hogwarts! También pienso que son unas neuróticas del sexo, y por eso he pintado a Phoebe con un masturbador en el bolsillo. Hay gente a la que le ha hecho gracia, aunque soy consciente de que es de mal gusto. Sólo era por hacer una crítica de Embrujadas... Pero me parece bien que objetes, porque ése es sólo mi punto de vista. Pero tranquila, que ya no van a salir mucho más. Luego dices también que no sabes por qué todo el mundo pinta al profesor de Pociones malo... Yo no lo sé. Pensé que para Snape tenía que ser algo así como un mentor, pero como aún te queda mucho por leer, no sabes que realmente el señor MacGregor es un mortífago... A ver cuando te enteras que me dices. Espero que te haya gustado. Bien, y por último, lo que más me ha alegrado es tu comentario sobre que descubren que Remus es un licántropo en segundo grado. ¡Eso demuestra que estás atenta! Ya me había dado cuenta de que me equivoqué hace tiempo, pero ya es tarde para enmendarlo. Sólo puedo disculparme. Recordé tarde que tardaron tres años en convertirse en animagos, y eso por fin sucedió en quinto, con lo que descubrieron su licantropía en segundo... Desde ese fallo me he documentado algo mejor para el resto de capítulos. Espero que me disculpes. Bueno, Navleu, muchas gracias por el tiempo invertido y por tu atención.

- Bythe – Uy: ¡Hola! Bien, me alegro de que te hayas incorporado a la plantilla de lectores de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO, aunque reconoces que aún no te has leído toda la historia, pero que te va gustando. ¡Gracias! Tu "review", aunque corto, me ha dejado con algunas dudas... Me dices que debería subir el "rating", por algunas escenas de sexo implícito. Y yo me pregunto: ¿qué es el "rating"? Puede que deba ser obvio saberlo, pero yo no lo sé. Espero que me lo respondas en algún próximo "review". Muchas gracias por contestar y espero que te siga gustando.

- Isabelle Black: ¡Hola! Pof fin... Ya tenía ganas de verte por los "reviews". Si no he apuntado mal, vives en Chile. ¡Qué gracioso! Nunca había tenido ningún amigo o amiga en ese país. Yo creo que eso fomenta los lazos de unión entre los países hispanohablantes. Bien, paso a otra cosa. No pasa que hayas tardado (de verdad, no pasa nada), ya me he enterado que allí tenéis los exámenes ahora (qué suerte...) y que acabáis en noviembre o diciembre. Aquí en España es distinto; empezamos en septiembre y acabamos en junio. Como quien dice, yo acabo de empezar, porque he comenzado en la facultad en octubre, así que no debo quejarme por ir a clase, porque sólo llevo dos semanas. Bien, pasando a los "reviews"... ¡Gracias por contestar! Y además uno por capítulo, ¡eso sí que hace ilusión!, pues comentas los detalles de cada uno y se hace muy interesante para el autor. Ahora bien, creo que te lo dije en el correo que te envié: ¿nunca has pensado en hacer filología? Profundizas en cosas que la mitad de la gente no comprende, que se queda en la superficie. La buen labor del lector no es ver la acción del relato, que también, sino sobre todo la psicología interna de los personajes; y también la labor del autor es hacerlo ver y de una manera exquisita. Dices que detestas al señor Lupin (hasta el momento sólo he leído tus "reviews" correspondientes a los capítulos uno y dos), y yo me preguntó «¿quién no?». Pero digamos que la psicología de ese personaje también es profunda... Te han gustado las personalidades, el que Remus no sea idializado (palabra que me hace ver que lees y comentas con talento y vocación, a no ser que en Chile se use a menudo), las ranas de chocolate... ¡Gracias! Luego dices que a partir del quinto libro has visto que Dumbledore ha caído para ti... Yo creo que no, yo lo he visto más humano. Es lo que te decía antes, hay que ver la psicología interna de los personajes, y Dumbledore estaba siendo demasiado idealizado... A mí, personalmente, me ha gustado que cometa errores. Hace que los libros de Rowling sean más creíbles. Bueno, pues eso... No sé qué más decir, vaya. Pues me despido, ¡adiós!, y muchas gracias por leerme, Isabelle.

- Idril Isil: ¡Hola! Gracias por enviarme la bendición. Me pareció extraño al principio, pero después se me antojó como un acto de nobleza por tu parte. Entonces, ¿estoy bendito yo o lo que querías era bendecir el relato? Ya me lo dirás. Bien, hasta el momento en que escribo y cuelgo este nuevo capítulo no has leído los capítulos previos, pero no pasa nada. ¡Se nota que tienes ganas y me animas muchísimo! Que lo de las frases latinas, que si quieres que te las traduzca, ya te las envío por correo electrónico, aunque la primera ya lo hice. Es una frase muy buena desde mi punto de vista. Aquí te dejo otra, de Cicerón, que también trata sobre lobos: "O praeclarum custodem ovium lupum!"; significa: "¡Excelente protector de ovejas, el lobo!" Es tan irónica... Por cierto, ¿sabes de dónde proviene la etimología del nombre de Remus? También es del latín. Si lo sabes, no te aburro volviéndotelo a explicar, y si no, me lo pides en tu próximo "review" y en el capítulo 14 o cuando me respondas o los hayas leído, te lo dejo explicado. A mí, personalmente, me gusta más el griego: mucho más complicado de aprender y traducir, pero mucho más curioso, dónde va a parar. Bueno, mi niña, espero que para cuando leas esto ya te encuentres completamente recuperada de tus problemas por el campamento. Las agujetas, que son muy malas. Ya me gustaría a mí irme una vez de campamento. ¿Te imaginas a todos los amigos de yendo a un campamento? Sería estupendo. Nos conoceríamos y estaríamos en contacto directo. Pero es imposible, estamos más lejos que... (No sé, no quiero hacer comparaciones que soy muy malo). Bueno, te dejo. Seguimos en contacto, ¿vale? Muchos besos, un abrazo a la comunidad latinoamericana y en especial a Idril Isil, la latina y filóloga de espíritu de , desde España y, en especial, de este amigo tuyo, Quique. Por cierto, hablando de amigos... Como dijiste que eras relativamente nueva, ¿te va ya bien? Que si no, te puedo recomendar a gente. Si conmigo me gusta que lo hagan, pues también lo haría contigo. Tú me recomiendas a tus amigos (amantes de Remus) de otras páginas, y yo a Joanne, Leo B., Leonita, Isabelle, Navleu... Podríamos ayudarnos en común, ¿te parece? Besos.

- Joanne Distte: ¿Joanne? Nada, nada, es broma. Ya sé que estás en "off" ahora mismo. Pero recuerda que te espero. Ya he apuntado tu descripción física. Has quedado inmortalizada en la literatura de Besos. P.D.: Como te lo he dicho todo por correo electrónico, pues no sé qué más decir.

CAPÍTULO XIII (ECHANDO UNA CANA AL AIRE) 

Una noche en que se aproximaba ya el fin de curso y Dumbledore se ausentó del colegio para acudir con ellos a cenar, les dijo con expresión seria que aquel cautiverio debía terminar. Arguyó que él no podía obligarlos a quedarse en la orden día y noche, y que aquello no era vida para jóvenes que estaban en la flor de la vida. Comentó también que Voldemort, como había demostrado, los encontraría fuera o dentro de la orden si su propósito consistía en seguir buscándolos, y quizás estando fuera podrían darle esquinazo más fácilmente, ya que tendría que preocuparse de encontrarlos. Finalmente, alzando la copa y brindando por todos, añadió que en breve se celebraría una feria muggle en el pueblo en que vivían los padres de Helen Nicked, como bien sabía la chica, y que para olvidar todos los percances que habían sufrido últimamente pensaba librarlos de un fin de semana de agobiante estudio para que todos juntos fueran a aquella feria.

–Matthew Nicked, padre de nuestra querida enfermera, y nuestra simpática estudiante para auror, Lily Evans, serán nuestros guías –propuso al término de su discurso–. Como he dicho, la semana que viene, todos, repito: ¡todos! –asintiendo con firmeza al pasear la mirada por Moody–, tomaremos el camino de la chimenea para ir a la casa de los señores Nicked, desde donde partiremos hacia esa feria.

»Aunque creo que ya habrá momento de recordarlo, no es mal sitio para mencionar que estaremos rodeados de personas no–mágicas y que, por tanto, habremos de actuar con la más absoluta discreción, si queremos pasar desapercibidos. Siendo así, espero que para la semana que viene todos encontréis aptos ropajes muggles que no os hagan llamar la atención demasiado –sentándose y volviéndose hacia Lupin–. Uno de estos días iremos a una tienda muggle a comprarte ropa.

Al cabo de la semana, todos se vistieron con sus mejores galas muggles y se reunieron en la sala común de la orden, donde aguardaron a que llegase la hora para partir por la chimenea.

Helen y Remus estaban vestidos bastante bien, porque una era hija de un muggle y el otro había sido aconsejado fielmente por Dumbledore. Sirius y James estaban vestidos en un estilo algo rebelde, con cadenas y gorros ajustados, pero luego vestían una pajarita alrededor del cuello que desentonaba. Lily y Alice se habían comprado dos vestidos, del tipo de los años sesenta, a juego, de color blanco. Peter se había comprado una túnica de niño en Madame Malkin, que le sirvió de camiseta, y después cogió unos tejanos prestados a Sirius. Frank se había vestido bastante acertadamente, con una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones corrientes.

Los adultos eran algo variopintos. Dumbledore vestía un jersey rojo y unos pantalones vaqueros, pero su larga barba le hacía parecer un extraño personaje. Moody se había puesto una camiseta hawaiana y unos pantalones anchos, ropa que en nada concordaba con su apariencia adulta. Arabella se había comprado un largo vestido rojo y un bolso a juego que mostraba a todos con mucha emoción, porque Dumbledore se lo había ensanchado mágicamente para guardar su gran monedero. Finalmente, Mundungus se había comprado en una tienda un disfraz árabe y lo lucía con una amplia sonrisa, por lo que nadie se atrevió a decirle lo ridículo que estaba.

Así, en conjunto, eran un extraño grupo.

–Bueno, tomad –habló Dumbledore haciéndose enseguida el silencio–. He ido esta mañana temprano a Gringotts y he cambiado el dinero mágico que me disteis por dinero muggle. Tomad, son estos papelitos verdes, tan extraños.

Y todos recogieron sus libras. Seguidamente, Dumbledore se acercó a su amigo Moody y hablándole en voz baja le dijo:

–¿Has visto a mi hermano, Alastor? Creía que vendría hoy.

–¡Vaya, se me olvidó contártelo! –se golpeó la frente–. Aberforth me dijo hace dos días que se había comprado una cabra y que se iba a una cabaña que había creado mágicamente en la montaña para hacer ciertos experimentos con ella. –Dumbledore no se extrañó–. Algo raro tu hermano, ¿no?

–Bueno, nos vamos –exclamó Dumbledore, haciéndolos acercarse hacia la chimenea.

Remus se extrañó. Creía que a aquella excursión iban a ir todos los miembros de la orden, pero se equivocaba. Su madre intentó abrazarlo, y a Helen también, y los despidió con un movimiento de mano mientras desaparecían uno por uno en la chimenea.

Los recibió el señor Nicked con energía, estrechándoles la mano a todos con ímpetu. En la salita también estaba la profesora McGonagall, vestida con una ceñida camiseta de color rosa y con una falda vaquera por debajo de las rodillas. Tenía un pequeño bolso cruzado, que había ensanchado mágicamente, como el de Arabella, para poder guardar en él cosas de tal importancia como su varita. Cuando vio a Dumbledore se acercó a él mirando su reloj:

–Llegas tarde. ¡Qué raro!

–Estás atractiva. ¡Qué raro! –se burló él.

La señora Nicked apareció, vestida elegantemente y con mucho tino. A fin de cuentas vivía en una población muggle, y su marido era muggle. Debía de saber algunas cosas sobre los muggles...

El señor y la señora Weasley ya estaban allí, con sus tres hijos zumbando a su alrededor, con sus melenas rojizas, fastidiando e incordiando. Helen se aproximó a ellos, seguida de todos los chicos:

–Éstos son los chicos Weasley –dijo–. Hola, señora Weasley, ¿qué tal está? Mirad, éste, el mayor, tiene cinco años y se llama Charlie. Éste tan mono tiene cuatro y se llama Bill. Y éste, ¡qué monada! –lo cogió en sus brazos y lo alzó hacia el techo–, es Percy y tiene dos solamente.

–Cuando queráis podemos irnos –habló Dumbledore.

E iniciaron la peregrinación con una marcha divertida y desenfadada. Pronto, a lo lejos, comenzó a escucharse música y se diferenció la silueta de una enorme noria.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Arthur emocionado.

–Es una noria –explicó Matthew muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Dumbledore y los demás adultos se acercaron al muggle para escuchar sus comentarios sobre aquel inmenso prodigio–, una atracción de la feria.

–¿Y cómo funciona? –se preocupó Moody–. ¿Encantamientos cinéticos?

–No, no –negó Matthew–. Electricidad.

–¡Vaya! –Silbó Arthur–. No creía que pudiese haber nada que me sorprendiese más que el que los muggles lleven los perros con correa. ¿Y cómo funciona la electricidad?

–No lo sé exactamente –prosiguió su explicación el señor Nicked–. La gente como yo consigue electricidad por medio de turbinas en los pantanos, o placas solares, que son un invento muy moderno.

–¡Placas solares! –Aplaudió el señor Weasley ignorando qué podía ser aquello.

–La electricidad viene a los hogares de la gente normal a través de cables, y una vez se acciona un interruptor, ¡tenemos luz! Podemos encender bombillas, hornos, frigoríficos...

–¿Frigoríficos? –participó McGonagall.

–Es un "mueble" donde, según tengo entendido –mencionó Dumbledore–, los muggles guardan la comida.

–Sí –afirmó Matthew–, para que se conserve en óptimas condiciones.

Arthur Weasley silbó prolongadamente. Después preguntó que si podrían ver ese día algún frigorífico, y como Matthew Nicked le dijera que podía ser bastante posible, el señor Weasley se puso a pegar saltos de alegría, imitándolo sus dos hijos mayores, que reían como tontos viendo a su padre haciendo el imbécil aún mucho más que ellos.

Llegaron al recinto ferial y el señor Nicked continuó explicando que aquello sería aún más impactante por la noche, cuando todo era un océano de luces, producto de la electricidad. Después, ante las insistentes preguntas de Arthur, explicó cómo salía la música de aquellas grandes cajas negras que el señor Nicked llamaba altavoces.

–¡Altavoces, Molly! –Reía Arthur–. ¿Pudiste pensar alguna vez algo tan irrisorio? De alta y voces. ¡Qué curioso!

Después se detuvieron ante el enorme gigante y se lo quedaron mirando todos con aprehensión, a excepción de Lily y el mismo señor Nicked, que no era la primera vez que veían una noria.

–Es enorme –dijo encogido el señor Weasley.

–¡Yo quiero subir, yo quiero subir! –gritaban sus hijos.

–¡No! ¡Sois muy pequeños! –les regañó su madre.

–Yo me quedo aquí abajo. Alguien tendrá que cuidar de ellos, ¿no? –Fingió una sonrisa Arabella Figg. Lo cierto era que, bajo el vestido rojo, le temblaban las rodillas.

–¡Nosotros nos subimos! –gritó Sirius y salió corriendo en dirección a la taquilla–. ¡Vamos, James!

Como James quería montarse en un compartimento de la atracción con Sirius, Lily los acompañó, y también Peter, porque los compartimentos eran exclusivamente de cuatro personas y ni Frank ni Alice, ni tampoco Remus ni Helen querían separarse, con lo que estos últimos cuatro también ocuparon otro compartimento aparte. Por su parte, los adultos se repartieron del siguiente modo: en uno, Mundungus, McGonagall, Dumbledore y Moody; y en otro, los señores Nicked junto con la pareja que habían invitado además de a toda la orden, los señores Weasley.

Mundungus se sentó mirando a todos lados con el rostro arrugado. Después señaló el hierro que sujetaba el cubículo al resto de la atracción y les preguntó a los demás si aquello sería suficiente para aguantar el peso. McGonagall se puso lívida de miedo. En eso la atracción se movió lentamente hacia arriba, deteniéndose a los pocos metros para que pudiesen entrar en otros compartimentos más gente, y la profesora pegó un grito que sonsacó una risita a los otros tres acompañantes de ella.

Al poco ascendieron un poco más, y finalmente otro tanto, hasta que quedaron justamente en la cúspide de la noria. Mundungus se agarró al borde y asomó la cabeza. Ahogó un grito y miró a Dumbledore con los ojos muy abiertos. Después sacó su varita:

–¡Esto está encantado, profesor! –dijo señalando a la gente de abajo–. ¡Mire qué pequeños son! Esto es obra de encantamiento. ¡Engorgio! ¡Engorgio! ¡Engorgio!

Y los hechizos caían al suelo y rebotaban, chocando contra narices y cabezas que aumentaban de tamaño peligrosamente. Dumbledore agarró al mago por la muñeca y le dijo que dejase de hacer aquello, que nada era por obra de sortilegios.

Cuando la noria se comportó como acostumbra y comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez, Mundungus farfullaba que aquello era magia negra, que un momento se les veía grandes y, al siguiente, diminutos como hormigas. Moody gruñía y McGonagall se aferraba al asiento con vértigo y una sensación de náuseas en el estómago.

–¡Deja de balancearlo, Sirius! –lo espetaba Lily.

El muchacho, riendo, se divertía en moverse de forma que el compartimento se moviera también. Pettigrew estaba blanco como la harina. James también reía, pero miraba a su chica y le entraban ganas de reñirle a su amigo, aunque no lo hacía.

–Desmaius –gritó la chica sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia Sirius–. Lo avisé.

Remus y Helen, y Alice y Frank, cogidas las respectivas parejas de la mano, miraban el paisaje con ojos soñadores. Se besaban y decían cosas bonitas al oído.

–¡Qué romántico! –susurró Alice.

E instantes más tarde los vómitos de Peter pasaron por delante de sus ojos y la chica vio cómo le caían a un muggle gordo y calvo que miraba el movimiento de la noria. Alzó el puño y se puso a amenazar, pero Pettigrew se había agachado agarrándose con firmeza la barriga.

–Sí, muy romántico –bromeó Remus.

Arthur le echaba a su mujer el brazo por encima del hombro, y cada dos por tres le decía que los muggles eran más ingeniosos de lo que él esperaba y que aquello era alucinante. La señora Nicked los miraba con tristeza, observando cómo su marido se preocupaba en examinar la varita del señor Weasley en lugar de hablar con ella.

–Éste es un buen lugar –dijo Molly de pronto, interrumpiendo su absurda perorata sobre los muggles y aquello sobre que algún día llegarían a ser tan listos como los magos–. Hace dos semanas que lo sé, Arthur.

–¿Sí, Molly? ¿El qué?

–Estoy esperando un bebé.

Arthur sonrió. Le arrebató la varita a su amigo y lanzó fuegos artificiales desde la noria, con lo que todos los transeúntes se los quedaron mirando impresionados y los aplaudían. Los señores Nicked los felicitaron.

Cuando bajaron, Arabella les preguntó que cómo les había ido, y todos comenzaron a hablar a un tiempo y a decir que aquello había sido una pasada. McGonagall, sin embargo, andaba muy tiesa y pálida. Enseguida sacó un frasco con una pócima de su bolso y se lo tomó de un trago. Al instante el color le regresó a la cara.

–Esto está mejor –dijo.

Los chicos señalaron una extraña atracción de varios pisos, en cuya fachada había un vampiro que abría su capa, un lobo que movía su garra hacia delante y hacia atrás, y un hombre semidesnudo, con sangre en las comisuras de la boca, que hacía el amago de lanzar una chica al suelo: todos ellos muñecos articulados.

–Castillo del terror –leyó Peter–. La noria me ha mareado. Lo mejor es que me quede en tierra –dijo temblando.

Sirius comenzó a imitar el cacareo de una gallina y a Peter se le saltaron las lágrimas.

–Si no quiere subir –comentó Lily–, no puedes...

–¿Obligarlo? –se adelantó Sirius–. ¡Pues claro! –Y blandió su varita–. Sube, Colagusano. ¡O te convierto en un trozo de queso, paradojas de la vida!

–¿Quieres montar esta vez, Arabella? –le preguntó Dumbledore.

–No, gracias. ¡La verdad es que se me ha olvidado el dinero muggle en casa! Qué cabeza –mintió.

–Yo la invito –propuso el otro.

–¿Y quién cuida a los vástagos Weasley? –pretextó–. No, lo mejor es que yo me quedé abajo.

Y como los carricoches de la atracción eran de cuatro personas, los ocuparon en la misma forma en que lo habían hecho en la noria. Los carricoches eran negros por fuera, con una horripilante cara pintada en el morro, pero por dentro estaban tapizados de rojo y eran extrañamente cómodos.

Dumbledore y compañía fueron los primeros en entrar. McGonagall, aferrada a la barra de seguridad, se preguntaba cómo había sido tan imbécil de haberse vuelto a montar en otra de aquellas diversiones muggles. Mundungus, por su parte, parecía muy divertido de que todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor se redujese a vasta oscuridad.

De pronto una bombilla roja se iluminó mostrando un ataúd que se abría y del que salía una trémula mano. McGonagall emitió un ensordecedor grito y se abrazó a Dumbledore, apretándose mucho. Éste se limitó a sonreír.

–No son más que tonterías muggles –dijo.

No obstante, la profesora no dejaba de temblar. Continuaron otro trecho sin escuchar nada más que los chirridos del carricoche al contacto con el oxidado raíl, ya que la oscuridad seguía siendo tan absoluta que nada más se veía.

–Esto es un fastidio –gruñó Moody, mirando de reojo a Mundungus–. ¡Lumos!

–Creía, Alastor, que había dejado bien claro que no usaríamos magia aquí –lo regañó Dumbledore.

Y en eso se detuvo el coche en seco y, en el mismo instante, un esqueleto amarillento se descolgó del techo. La profesora McGonagall se aferró al cuello de Dumbledore, gritando y suplicando:

–¡Protéjame, Dumbledore! ¡Protéjame! ¡Quiere matarme!

Moody, quien también se había asustado, se levantó de un brinco con la varita alzada frente a sí, listo para enfrentarse a aquel nuevo reto, seguro de que aquello había sido un mago tenebroso, cuando entonces algo acarició su cabeza: ¡murciélagos de plástico! Comenzó a echar maleficios a diestro y siniestro, con los ojos cerrados, con lo que buena parte de la plaga de los animalillos de pega acabó en el suelo y medio chamuscados. Seguidamente se volvió hacia el esqueleto y gritó:

–¡Riddíkulo!

Pero más ridículo había sido pensar que aquello habría podido ser un boggart que hubiera adquirido la cosa que más miedo daba a la profesora de Transformaciones, en señal de sus profundos gritos de desesperación.

–¡Diruate! –pronunció.

El esqueleto explotó y sus pedazos salieron disparados hacia todos lados. La profesora McGonagall se separó de Dumbledore con parsimonia, mostrando un rostro surcado de lágrimas. Seguía gimoteando. El carricoche volvió a reanudar la marcha.

–Esto es asfixiante. Estoy harto. Me voy –dijo Moody y se desapareció, apuntándose con la varita.

Sirius estaba sentado con Peter en la parte de delante, enfadado porque James no se hubiese sentado con él y estuviese en la parte de detrás con su novia. El carricoche chirrió más fuerte de lo que iba siendo habitual y Peter gritó. A Sirius de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

De pronto, de un resquicio oscuro surgió un muñeco peludo que figuraba un hombre lobo.

–Remus estará molesto con eso –señaló James–. ¿Lo has visto, Sirius? Tenía el hocico aplastado.

–¡Y los ojos verdes! –añadió Sirius–. Ni que no hubiesen visto cómo se transforma un licántropo en su vida.

Peter temblaba. Después apareció una momia que salía de un sarcófago egipcio, pero era tan burda que ni siquiera a Peter dio miedo.

–Ésta es la mía –susurró para sí Sirius–. ¡Dovitam! –señaló con su varita hacia el espectro fantasmal del Antiguo Egipto.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero aquella hosca imagen cubierta de vendajes los seguía con los brazos extendidos. De pronto el carricoche se detuvo en seco, pero nada sucedió (porque el esqueleto había sido ya reducido por Moody el auror). En esto el feo monstruo se acercó por detrás y en un instante se colocó a la altura de Peter, al lado de quien se agachó.

Éste estuvo a punto de desmayarse, porque le dio un colapso nervioso en una mano, pero en un instante se escuchó una pequeña explosión y una rata salió corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Sirius se quedó riendo a mandíbula batiente.

–¿Era un animago? –Lily señaló el lugar por el que la rata había desaparecido.

–¡Qué sorpresa! –fingió James conteniendo la risa.

Sirius agitó su varita y la momia desanduvo el camino y cerró la tapa del sarcófago egipcio.

Remus y Helen estaban en los asientos de delante mientras que Frank y Alice ocupaban los de detrás. Las parejas estaban entrelazadas entre sí, haciéndose Remus y Frank los valientes. "¿Qué puede pasar?", le preguntó Remus a Helen al oído. Pero en ese instante una rata comenzó a trepar por su carricoche, lo atravesó saltando entre sus piernas, y salió por la parte de detrás. Las chicas gritaron. Frank había sacado su varita y le lanzaba rayos. Remus se la quedó mirando, creyendo que era Peter, porque lo había visto tantas veces transformarse que creyó reconocerlo.

El auto continuó su camino. A lo lejos, iluminado por una bombilla que tenía en la cabeza, un muñeco se movía mirando a la pared.

–¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo! –gritaron como locas las dos chicas.

–Eso es imposible –dijo Frank.

–¡Oh, disculpen! Soy el electricista –dijo el hombre levantándose y señalando el destornillador.

–Qué cómodo se está aquí, ¿no, palomita? –le comentó el señor Nicked cogiendo su mano con amor–. Es casi como el paseo ése de los cisnes que sale en las películas, ¿verdad? Sobre el agua, tan romántico.

Pero en eso se descolgó un murciélago, que estaba medio desprendido a causa de los maleficios de Moody, sobre la cabeza de Matthew y éste se puso a gritar, a patalear, a lloriquear, abrazando a su esposa y rogándole que sacase su varita y lo defendiese.

La señora Nicked lo apartó vergonzosa y estuvo tentada de utilizar su varita para petrificarlo. Giraron en un recodo y apareció un póster de Ámbar, la antigua Tamara "la mala", y Arthur y Matthew se pusieron a gritar clavándose las uñas en las mejillas.

–Y éstos son los hombres, los valientes –comentó la señora Nicked, asintiendo a estas palabras Molly.

–¿Qué, ha sido divertido? –preguntó Arabella, a cuyo lado se encontraba Moody.

Peter se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás y McGonagall repetía una y otra vez:

–Los cadáveres no se caen del cielo, Minerva. ¡Los esqueletos no se caen del cielo!

Continuaron andando un rato, mirando hacia todos lados con curiosidad e impaciencia. Dumbledore se volvió un momento para comentarle una cosa a la profesora McGonagall cuando vio a Mundungus comiendo con gusto un algodón de azúcar.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Me lo he encontrado por ahí –respondió sin prestarle atención.

Pero Dumbledore creyó que el niño que lloraba desconsoladamente a unos metros de ellos tenía algo que ver con todo aquello.

Charlie salió corriendo, seguido de Bill, y se pusieron a señalar un tío vivo que daba vueltas y que estaba decorado con intensos colores.

–¿Os queréis montar? –preguntó la señora Weasley–. ¿Os gustan los caballos?

–No son caballos –repuso Charlie serio, fantaseando–, son dragones.

Bill asintió por no llevarle la contra a su hermano.

–Peter, ¿te montas? –le propuso Sirius.

–¿Estás loco? –saltó el otro–. Con el miedo que me dan los caballos.

James señaló unas máquinas expendedoras que había próximas y corrieron hacia ellas mientras todos observaban, sonrientes, cómo los dos pequeños Weasley se creían grandes jinetes.

–¡Es un dragón! –chillaba Charlie, y todo el mundo lo miraba con caras risueñas–. Es un dragón y estoy volando. ¡Mírame, mamá!

James echó medio penique en la máquina y probó a capturar un gracioso peluche con forma de oso para regalárselo a su novia. Sin embargo, el gancho estaba trucado y no pudo soportar el peso del oso de peluche y éste se cayó sobre el resto de muñecos antes de llegar al cajón.

–¡Maldición! –se quejó James.

–Pardillo. –Lo apartó Sirius y alzando su varita realizó el conjuro de levitación. El peluche se elevó unos segundos, mientras nadie los miraba, cayendo seguidamente en el cajón, donde James pudo recogerlo y dárselo a Lily, diciéndole que aquello había sido todo una hazaña.

–Me lo imagino –dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–¿No me coges uno? –se hizo la ofendida Helen.

–¡Oh, claro que sí! –Fue Remus hacia donde estaba Sirius–. ¿Qué has hecho para sacarlo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–¡Mira que sois pardillos! –Resopló éste. En esta ocasión levantó su varita e hizo crear mágicamente un peluche similar al de James. Remus lo cogió y se lo llevó a su chica.

Peter miraba hacia arriba con miedo.

–¿Qué miras, Pet? –le inquirió Sirius.

Pero en eso alzó la vista y vio sobre él un enorme raíl sobre el que pasaba un carricoche muy extraño, que estaba prendido de la parte superior y que, por lo tanto, obligaba a la gente que se montaba en aquella atracción a ir con los pies colgando.

Dumbledore se aproximó hasta donde estaban ellos.

–Bonito cacharrito –dijo, mirando hacia donde ellos lo hacían–. Voy a convencer a los demás para que se monten.

Y hubo de hacerlo bastante bien, porque Arabella, McGonagall, la señora Nicked y Molly Weasley se montaron en uno solo. Aún no había arrancado y Arabella ya gritaba. McGonagall estaba blanca como la nieve, encogida. Las otras dos parecían demasiado forzadas.

De pronto el carricoche se movió, y a McGonagall pareció como si alguien la estuviese torturando, porque gritó de manera que hasta los pájaros elevaron el vuelo, asustados.

–¡Bajadme de aquí! –gritaba–. Yo no quiero morir tan joven.

Contagiada, Arabella lloraba, y decía que ella era una squib decente que no sabía hacer magia pero que quería llegar a vieja. La señora Nicked se reía de ellas por lo bajo, mientras que Molly estaba lívida.

Ascendieron por el raíl tan lentamente que McGonagall probó a hurgar en su bolso para sacar su varita y poder desaparecerse de allí, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba apretujada como una hamburguesa. El carricoche por fin adquirió el estado de reposo hasta que ante ellas se extendió una intensa bajada que recibieron con potentes chillidos de desesperación.

–¡Oh, Dumbledore, voy a matarte! –chillaba McGonagall, agitando sus piernas con intranquilidad y vértigo–. ¡¡¡Dumbledore!!!

–Se lo están pasando bien. –Rió éste desde abajo.

Los chicos, que ya se habían montado una vez, repitieron, riéndose de los gritos de las tres brujas y la squib, que se escuchaban desde cualquier parte.

Pero su viaje por fin llegó a su término y, mareadas, bajaron tambaleándose. McGonagall tenía el moño torcido y Arabella tenía las facciones del rostro desencajadas a causa de la velocidad. Molly, pálida como una estatua de mármol, repetía una y otra vez con voz ronca a causa de los chillidos:

–He abortado... ¡He tenido que abortar!

En la siguiente atracción en que se montaron fueron los coches de tope. Arabella se quedó con los niños de los Weasley, diciendo que a ella no se le había perdido nada en aquellas atracciones del demonio que casi le arrancan el alma con tanto grito. Sin embargo, también aprovechó el encontrarse sola para recolocarse bien la faja.

Cada uno ocupó un único coche, y aquella atracción fue la que más divirtió a todos.

–La finalidad de los coches de tope consiste en golpear a los demás –explicaba Lily mientras adquirían sus fichas en la taquilla.

Sirius comenzó a frotar su puño apretado mirando con expresión maligna a Peter.

–Con el coche, me refiero –añadió apesadumbrada.

Cuando se dio la señal de arranque, todos apretaron el acelerador y sus autos arrancaron.

–¡Qué curioso! –decía el señor Weasley mirando las chispas que salían en la parte superior de la larga banderola–. ¡Qué...!

Pero el señor Nicked se lo había encontrado y le había dado de lleno. Helen Nicked también encontró a su padre y le golpeó por detrás, saliendo éste disparado describiendo círculos.

Sirius iba bastante galante, con el brazo sobre el cabezal del otro asiento, vacío. Se detuvo ante un pimpollo: rubia, con ropa muy ajustada y sonrisa de anuncio, y le dijo que si quería montarse con él. Ella fue a poner un pie dentro, pero Peter llegó en ese momento por detrás golpeando a Sirius con tanta violencia que lo echó cinco metros hacia delante, haciéndolo golpear contra un accidente múltiple que se había producido.

–¡Capullo! –insultó a Sirius la chica rubia, pues a punto había estado de cortarle la pierna.

Sirius, cuando se puso de nuevo en movimiento, dirigió su coche hacia Peter y, con furia, deseó con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo.

–¡Qué lento va esto! –se quejó Mundungus–. Bueno, no pasará nada si "acelero" un poco las cosas –rió y sacando la varita dio dos golpes con ella sobre el capó del auto. En eso un niño pequeño muggle le dio un golpe a Moody por detrás, y éste, volviéndose enseguida, lo arremetió vengativo y el muchacho salió disparado hacia el lado contrario de la pista, chocando contra el borde, pegando un salto y cayendo sobre la atracción que había al lado: la ranita. El coche del chico salió disparado a cinco metros de distancia. Salió por su propio pie, creo que ileso, pero lloraba.

Dumbledore perseguía a Remus, pero Lily se interpuso y el director la golpeó demasiado fuerte. Quedó unos instantes dando vueltas. Sirius, que seguía en persecución de Colagusano, viendo lo veloz que se había vuelto el coche de Mundungus, decidió encantar también el suyo propio. Sacó su varita y dio tres golpes sobre el volante.

Pero Helen fue más rápida. Se encontró con Peter frente a ella, y le dio en un costado justo junto al borde. El impacto fue tan fuerte que, al intentar derrapar el coche a causa del golpe, se montó sobre el bordillo ladeado, y Peter estaba riéndose, pero sumamente atemorizado.

La sirena sonó de nuevo señalando el final de turno.

Los chicos se montaron dos veces más, pero como luego el dinero muggle comenzó a escasear, lo dejaron. Decidieron ir a almorzar, pero en su camino se encontraron con el tren de la bruja, y cuando lo vieron Charles y Bill dijeron que también querían subir.

Molly se negó en un principio, pero luego los dejó.

–Portaos bien –les decía mientras les compraba sus entradas–. Si os pega el payaso con la escoba, ¡no se os ocurra decir palabrotas!

Se montaron. Comenzaron a dar monótonas vueltas, siempre golpeándolos el payaso con la escoba enhiesta. Cuando los golpeaba, Charlie y Bill le decían al payaso capullo y cabrón y cosas como ésas. Todos reían al oírlos, menos la señora Weasley, que estaba roja de enfado.

–¡Deja de darme con la escoba! –se enfadó Charlie con el payaso–. ¡Dame la escoba! ¡Dámela!

Pero no se la dio. De vez en cuando hacía globos, pero a ellos no les daba porque se metían con él. No obstante, cuando sacaba la escoba, los atizaba con fuerza y se vengaba de los insultos.

–¡Dame la escoba! –se enfadó el pequeño Charlie.

Pero el payaso, con enfado, no consintió, agarrándola aún más fuerte.

A la siguiente vuelta le dio con ella un tortazo de verdad, no de mentirijillas como hacía con los otros niños y sus padres, sino con ganas. Charlie le dijo que era un mamón y la escoba se le escapó de las manos al payaso yendo a parar a las del niño.

Ahora cada vez que pasaban era el payaso el que tenía que apartarse, porque Charlie lo amenazaba con el palo en alto.

Cuando bajaron la señora Weasley les echó una larga reprimenda, pero Charlie no prestaba atención, porque se montó sobre el palo y pegaba patadas al suelo, pero allí estaba:

–No funciona, Bill –le dijo a su hermano pequeño–. Está rota. No vuela.

–Es que tú eres squib –dijo el otro con regodeo y todos rieron, menos Arabella–. Si me monto yo, ¡verás cómo sí vuelo!

–No. ¡Mentira!

–No me pegues. ¡Toma!

–¡Niños, niños! –Los separó la señora Weasley–. Vamos a comer –les dijo a los otros–, que si no éstos se acaban comiendo el uno al otro.

Encontraron un apacible lugar en un parque próximo. Tenía una mesa de piedra con bancos de madera alrededor, y cerca había columpios para que los pequeños de los Weasley pudiesen divertirse.

–¡Hamburguesas! –Se relamió de gusto Peter–. Tienen buena pinta.

–Sí, es la comida típica de los muggles –explicó Lily–, aunque ocasiona graves problemas de obesidad. Ellos lo llaman comida–basura.

–¿Os importa encargaros de los pequeños? –les pidió con ternura la señora Weasley a los chicos, viendo que se comían sus hamburguesas en los columpios–. No os darán mucha guerra, y si lo hacen, os dejo que les hagáis un maleficio. ¿Habéis oído? –Miró a Charles y a Bill–. Como no os portéis bien, ¡os echan un maleficio!

–Y luego Bill les escupe. – La miró con odio Bill.

–Pero ¡qué niños tan graciosos! –Rió Alice.

Molly los apuntó con el dedo, los miró significativamente a uno y otro y se dirigió hacia Helen, en cuyos brazos puso al pequeño Percy.

–Gracias –dijo y se fue a sentar con los demás.

Una vez bajaba por el columpio Charlie. Otra Sirius. Otra de nuevo Charlie. Le seguía Sirius. Un momento Sirius detuvo al pequeño Weasley y le señaló a Peter, que se balanceaba en un columpio levemente mientras mordía su hamburguesa con hambre.

El pequeño Weasley salió corriendo hacia el muchacho y le pegó un bocado en la espinilla. Peter gritó de dolor.

–¿Qué haces? –dijo apartando al niño.

–Morderte –contestó como si resultase obvio–. ¡Soy un dragón! Los dragones comemos ratas. Me lo ha dicho ese hombre. –Y señaló a Sirius, que se hizo el despistado pero que no les había quitado ojo de encima, riéndose todo el tiempo.

Remus observaba con curiosidad cómo cuidaba Helen a Percy.

–Es una preciosidad, ¿no es así? –le preguntó la chica asomándose él por encima del hombro–. Tan pequeño...

–Tiene dos años.

–Ya, bueno, ¡pero es pequeño!

Lo puso en el suelo, sujetándolo de las axilas, y el pequeño echaba a caminar.

–¡Déjalo en el suelo, tiene dos años!

–¿Y si se cae?

–Tiene dos años –repitió Remus.

Bill llegó corriendo con un puñado de tierra en la mano y se la echó en la cara a Percy, que comenzó a llorar a grito pelado.

–¡Bill! –lo regañaron Alice y Lily que venían corriendo detrás de él–. ¡Qué demonio de chico!

Remus lo agarró y lo sentó en su regazo:

–¿Qué quieres ser de mayor, eh, Bill?

–Asesino profesional –dijo serio.

–¡Oh! Una carrera con mucho éxito. –Torció una mueca en forma de sonrisa Remus.

–¿Por qué me sientas en tus piernas? –preguntó el chico–. ¿Es que eres Santa Claus? ¡Tú no eres mi papá! Mi papá es pelirrojo y mamá dice que está chiflado.

Se fue corriendo, bajando de un salto de encima de Remus.

–¿Su padre? ¡Qué ocurrencia! –Limpiándole la cara al niño Helen con ayuda de su varita–. ¿Te imaginas a nosotros con un niño? –Sonrió pronunciadamente.

–No –contestó Remus enseguida y a Helen casi se le cae la varita al suelo de la sorpresa–. No quiero tener niños.

–¿Por qué no? –gritó.

–¿Y qué pasa si me los como?

–¿Si te los comes? Pero ¿estás loco? Siempre estás encerrado en luna llena.

–Pero y si hay un descuido...

–¡Remus! –gritó enfadada–. Eres... Eres...

–Agua –pidió Percy en voz baja.

–Toma, coge al niño mientras voy a coger su botella, ¿quieres? –Se lo dio en los brazos–. Espero que no te lo comas –le dijo severa.

Remus miró al pequeño con aprehensión, pero enseguida comenzó a jugar con él cogiéndole entre sus brazos y subiéndolo hacia arriba y después hacia abajo. Lo volvía a subir y el pequeño Percy sonreía y exclamaba de la excitación. Nadie los miraba.

Pero de pronto a Remus, cuando levantaba al niño y lo tenía en lo más alto, se le escapó Percy de sus manos. Se le crisparon los dedos. Como en incontables ocasiones, cuando su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la imagen se ralentizó a sus ojos, viendo cómo el niño, contrayendo el rostro por el miedo, se iba a precipitar contra el suelo. Debía sacar su varita y realizar el conjuro levitador, pero aquello no daría resultado: cuando la sacase el niño estaría ya berreando en el suelo. El conjuro levitador. ¡Debía realizar el conjuro levitatorio!

Extendió la mano para coger al pequeño, pensando en que debía hacer el conjuro para levitarlo, y en eso, sin llegar a tocarlo, el niño quedó suspendido en el aire. Fue sólo un instante, porque enseguida Remus se asustó y retiró la mano, y el chico cayó en sus brazos, llorando.

¡Había hecho magia sin recurrir a la varita! Estaba alucinando. Miró en derredor, pero nadie lo había visto. Ahora empezaban a acercarse, alentados por los gritos del pequeño.

(Nota del autor: a quien empiece a pensar en este momento que estoy desvariando o que me estoy subiendo a la parra o que, simplemente, me estoy empezando a sacar cosas de las mangas, lo remito únicamente al pasaje del tercer libro, el del prisionero de Azkaban, en que Harry, Ron y Hermione se encuentran a Remus J. Lupin en el vagón del expreso a Hogwarts y aparece el dementor. ¿Qué hace Remus? ¡Consultad el libro! Hace magia sin varita. Hace aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano, y como bien dice una amiga mía, la ya para todos conocida Helen Nicked: "J. K. Rowling nunca escribe nada porque sí. En algún otro libro de los que quedan por venir se descubrirá que Lupin tiene alguna capacidad especial." Se nos ocurrió que esta cosa podía ser que Remus hiciese magia, conjuros elementales, sin varita, como ya he puesto también a Voldemort, porque, como bien sabéis, yo no soy Rowling y por tanto me tengo que inventar el argumento de este relato. Que por cierto, queridísima Rowling, que si lees algún día estas tonterías que escribimos tus seguidores, está segura que aunque no te hayamos pedido permiso para plagiarte tus personajes, ¡lo hacemos sin ánimo de lucro! Y concluyo con una frase más de mi querida amiga Elena, Helen para vosotros: "¿Lo ves? Remus es más poderoso que Sirius Black." Es que desde que leyó el quinto libro, más exactamente el capítulo en que Harry se adentra en el pensadero de Snape, no le caen muy bien Sirius Black ni James Potter. Cree que Snape está en lo cierto llamándolos arrogantes, y, siendo objetivos, razón no le falta. Bueno, que me estoy enrollando con mis comentarios personales, que aquí no tienen lugar. Ya os los pondré en los "reviews" ¡Pero dejadme "reviews" que pienso leerlos todos y me interesa mucho vuestra opinión para futuros temas o relatos! Y espero que os esté gustando éste, porque me lo estoy currando, chicos.)

Los chicos se acercaron para ver qué le había pasado a Remus con Percy. Éste dijo, mintiendo claro está, que el niño se había puesto a berrear él solo.

La señora Weasley, que no se había percatado de que su hijo menor estaba llorando en brazos de Remus, conversaba con los señores Nicked tranquilamente:

–Deberíamos haberles dicho ya a Helen y a Remus que nos vamos a ir todos juntos este verano de vacaciones, ¿no crees, Matt? –comentó la señora Nicked–. ¿No crees que deberíamos comentarles que nos vamos a Mallorca al final y que Dumbledore nos ha dado permiso para llevárnoslos?

–¡Sí, sí, palomita! Ya te he dicho que sí. Remus se va a llevar una sorpresa.

–Un yerno muy agradable tienen ustedes, ¿sabían? –comentó Molly.

–¡Sí, claro! No hace falta que lo diga –dijo el señor Nicked complacido–. ¡Salta a la vista! Es un chico la mar de simpático. Y eso contando con que mi mujer siempre está diciendo que lo tienen marginado y demás.

–¿Marginado? No entiendo. Lo veo un chico corriente.

–¡Oh, no! Es un licántropo, ahí donde lo ve, pero...

La señora Weasley se puso lívida. Miró a Remus y más palideció cuando vio que su hijo pequeño estaba llorando en sus brazos. La señora Nicked había escuchado el último comentario de su marido y hablaba entrecortadamente intentado excusar a Remus, lanzando miradas de odio a su esposo.

–Es un buen chico, a pesar de los pesares –dijo.

Pero la señora Weasley se levantó de un salto y avanzó hacia Remus con paso firme. Le lanzó una mirada despiadada y le arrebató, sin explicaciones, al niño de los brazos.

–¿Qué, qué pasa? –preguntó Remus.

Pero la señora Weasley se apartó, consolando a Percy en sus brazos.

–Dale una oportunidad al pobre chico, querida Molly. –Trató de hacerla entrar en razón su amiga, la señora Nicked–. Él no tiene la culpa de que un hombre lobo lo mordiese cuando pequeño, ¿no crees? ¿Crees que tus hijos deberían ser excluidos porque ahora viniese un hombre lobo y los mordiese? –Molly tragó saliva y la miró–. ¿Eh?

–¡No, no lo creo!

–¿Entonces?

–¡Vale, no es mal chico! Pero mejor lejos de mis niños, ¿no crees? Al menos hasta que esté segura de que ese... muchacho es persona de fiar.

Al rato comenzaron a recoger y organizaron el regreso.

–Ha sido un día magnífico –comentó con melancolía Lily pensando que ahora habrían de enfrascarse de nuevo en los libros.

–Sí –la secundó Sirius–. Podríamos quedar otra vez, ¿no? Podríamos organizar un partido de quidditch, ¿qué os parece? –James, antiguo buscador de la escuela, aprobó la idea de inmediato, exclamando con vigor.

–¿Y dónde encontramos un campo de quidditch para usar? –gruñó Moody.

–No sé. –Se encogió de hombros Sirius; al fin y al cabo, él sólo estaba dando la idea–. Jugaríamos viejos contra jóvenes.

–¿Viejos? –se ofendió Molly Weasley al ver que los chicos la excluían a su marido y a ella–. ¡Sólo somos varios años mayores que vosotros!

–Y ya tenéis tres niños –enarcó las cejas Sirius.

–¡Sería una pasada! –Se imaginó James volando de nuevo.

–Aunque eso debería de ser ya cuando acabemos los exámenes, ¿no os parece? –agregó Frank, a quien le preocupaban los resultados de sus estudios superiores–. Los exámenes son la semana que viene. ¡Podríamos prepararlo todo para la siguiente!

–Pero ¿cómo hay que deciros que no podremos encontrar un campo de quidditch? –volvió a gruñir Moody.

–Bueno, tal vez yo sí sepa dónde hay uno. –Sonrió Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Campo de quidditch –pronunció Dumbledore agarrando el pomo de la puerta mágica de la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó James, a quien el director, como al resto, había llamado a la sala común sin explicarles nada de lo que iba a pasar.

–¿Ha creado un campo al otro lado de la puerta? –saltó Sirius mirando a James y a Dumbledore con asombro.

–Sí, eso parece. –Sonrió Albus–. Me ha costado algunos días, pero he creado un campo de juego exquisito –y mirando a Moody–, en el que no corremos el riesgo de que nos vean los muggles. ¡El campo no existe! –Rió Dumbledore.

La puerta dejó que la abrieran, con el amplio terreno de juego al otro lado de ella, pero Dumbledore no les mostró lo que había, sino que la cerró de nuevo. Les dijo que fueran a por sus escobas, y todos se miraron entre sí, porque sólo James tenía. Luego les dijo que se había hecho cargo y que se había traído algunas viejas de la escuela, habiéndoselas pedido prestadas a la señora Hooch.

–¡Vamos, vamos! –los espetó Dumbledore–. Idos a cambiar y poneos túnicas más cómodas. No pensáis jugar con eso, ¿verdad? –Y por turnos fueron entrando en sus respectivas habitaciones a través de la puerta mágica. Se volvió hacia Moody:– Pronto vendrán los señores Weasley y los señores Nicked con McGonagall para jugar un partido.

–¿Cómo? –saltó el auror con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿Estás loco, Albus? No conoces a los Weasley de nada.

–Les di clase –mencionó.

–¿Y con eso crees que basta? –bufó–. ¿Y un muggle? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido traer un muggle a la orden, eh, Albus?

–Con Matthew no hay problema, Alastor, recuerda que ya vino aquí en una ocasión. Y, por lo demás, vienen en dignidad de invitados, y así se lo he comunicado a mi fénix, Alastor –dijo–. Si se diese el increíble y sospechoso caso de que Arthur y Molly Weasley fuesen dos mortífagos aliados a Voldemort, Fawkes no les dejaría entrar en otra ocasión. ¿A qué preocuparse, eh, viejo amigo? Hoy podrás montar de nuevo en una escoba como en tus buenos años de tu estudiante. Gryffindor creo que nunca haya tenido otro golpeador como tú en su historia. –Moody sonrió al fin, aunque algo hoscamente–. Sería un poco egoísta que no compartiésemos con los demás ese increíble campo de quidditch que he creado. Y no me equivoco si digo que va a sorprenderle mucho al señor Nicked el hecho de vernos jugar a nuestro deporte más célebre.

–Sí, es un muggle muy curioso.

–Ahora vayamos nosotros también a cambiarnos, pues McGonagall debe de estar al caer.

Así era, en efecto, puesto que en ese mismo instante una lengua de fuego la hizo aparecer a ella junto con las dos parejas, vestidos con túnicas elegantes pero cómodas, adaptadas al vuelo. Los cuatro brujos llevaban en sus manos una escoba. El señor Nicked, obviamente, no contaba entre esos cuatro, ni tampoco se le hacía extensible lo de cómodas y elegantes túnicas; él vestía un chándal gris y portaba una cinta blanca en el pelo.

–Bienvenidos. –Abrió los brazos Dumbledore en señal de acogida.

Se apuntó con la varita y su laboriosa túnica celeste se cambió por una ajustada verde pistacho, que debía de ser extrañamente cómoda sobre una escoba.

–Los chicos deben de estar al caer –habló el director.

Y llegaron. Dumbledore abrió por fin la puerta, tras mencionar el lugar ya descrito, y entraron directamente al campo de quidditch, enorme, y con amplias gradas alrededor. El señor Nicked lo miraba todo con fruición, y señalaba con extrañeza los tres aros de los extremos del campo.

–Pues aún no ha visto nada. –Hinchó el pecho orgulloso Arthur.

Los jóvenes se reunieron para organizar el equipo. James había asumido el liderazgo, como bien les indicaba una y otra vez Sirius. Ya que él era el único jugador de quidditch de entre los presentes que había representado a su casa en los partidos, asumió inmediatamente el puesto que ostentaba: buscador. Como eran demasiados para conformar el equipo, Peter fue rechazado de inmediato. Sirius, a voces, lo envió a las gradas para que se sentase con el señor Nicked. Alice, como quedaran siete, comentó que a ella le gustaría ser guardián, porque volar de un lado al otro del campo podría no ser muy apto, ya que no se le daba muy bien volar. James designó a Sirius y Remus golpeadores, y al resto cazadores: Frank, Helen y Lily.

Dumbledore organizaba a los veteranos, esperando que no hubiese discusiones, ya que no eran demasiados. Arabella dijo que no tenía poder mágico, así que no podía volar, y se dirigió hacia las gradas para cuidar de los vástagos Weasley, que también habían venido a ver a sus papis volar, tarea que acometía la señora Figg con mucho agrado. Albus dijo que Moody fue golpeador en sus años mozos y que entendería de aquel puesto más que ninguno otro. El otro bate se lo ofrecieron, finalmente, a Arthur Weasley. McGonagall sugirió que el director debería ser el buscador, ya que tenía muy buena vista y ella sabía que era muy ágil en la escoba; el profesor se sonrojó y aceptó con las mejillas encendidas. Quedaban cuatro y como a la señora Nicked le diera reparo poder hacer el ridículo en público, se presentó voluntariamente para ejercer de árbitro.

–¡Ánimo, palomita! –gritaba desde las gradas su marido–. ¡Sácales tarjetas rojas!

–¿Qué habla? –lo miró extrañado Peter.

–Cosas de muggles, me supongo –lo interrumpió Arabella, dándole al chico unas palmadas en el hombro para que se relajara.

–¡Muggle! ¡Es un muggle! –Se rió Bill del pobre hombre. Después se volvió hacia Arabella–. ¿Qué es "muggle"?

–Una persona que no puede hacer magia, querido –explicó la mujer.

–¡Ah! –Asintió el pequeño con malicia–. Mi papá me ha dicho que no haga magia en casa porque me echaría un maleficio, pero ya que él no puede...

Apretó el ceño y el bigote del señor Nicked comenzó a crecer de tamaño exageradamente, ocultándole el rostro, engulléndolo.

–¡Haz algo, Peter, antes de que se asfixie el pobre hombre! –rogó Arabella–. ¡Bill! Déjalo en paz. –El señor Nicked agitaba los brazos con energía.

Los cazadores del equipo de los veteranos fueron, entonces, Molly Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher y la profesora McGonagall, que al montarse sobre la escoba mostró unas piernas delgadas y ridículas que provocaron la risa de Pettigrew.

–Nos falta el guardián –señaló Moody.

–¡Oh, no! Ya caí en eso –mencionó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Desde la puerta, al par de minutos, surcó el campo volando un hombre de pelo corto y moreno, fuerte pero ligeramente barrigudo, con una sonrisa bonachona, que vestía una túnica amarilla muy chillona.

–¡Diggle! –lo saludó Dumbledore–. ¿Qué tal? Gracias por venir.

–Gracias a ti por invitarme –dijo–. ¡Vaya! Os lo estáis currando cada día más con la orden, ¿cierto? Por cierto –bajando el tono de voz–, ¿quién es Remus Lupin?

La señora Nicked se dirigió hacia la caja de las pelotas. No era, ni mucho menos, la de Hogwarts, sino una nueva que habían comprado especialmente para que los chicos pudiesen ir a aquel campo todas las veces que quisiesen a jugar y a volar. La abrió. Las bludgers salieron disparadas hacia el cielo. Soltó la diminuta y dorada snitch que en un aleteo veloz se perdió de vista. Agarró el rojo quaffle y, montándose en la escoba, lo llevó consigo.

–¿Preparados? –dijo–. ¡Pues que dé comienzo el partido!

Y tiró el quaffle.

Helen se apresuró a acelerar su escoba y cogerlo. Se lo pasó a Lily y de nuevo ésta se lo pasó a Helen. Pero Mundungus pasó por medio de las chicas y robó la pelota. Se la tiró a Dumbledore.

–¡Que yo soy buscador! –gritó éste dándole la pelota a McGonagall.

Ésta agarró la bola con fuerza y corrió como una bala en dirección a los aros. Lily se acercó volando, pero no quiso acercarse demasiado porque seguía viéndola como una profesora. No así Sirius, que le golpeó con tal fuerza a una bludger que pasaba cerca, que ésta golpeó de lleno en la cara de la profesora. Se tambaleó un poco, pero el golpe no había sido de consideración. Tan sólo le había rozado un poco la nariz porque McGonagall había intentado echar marcha atrás.

Frank recogió el quaffle que se le había caído a la profesora y se elevó en el aire. Cayó en picado, pasando cerca de Helen y pasándole la pelota roja. Remus se aproximó volando y la respaldó, planeando junto a ella. Mundungus también se acercó, volando como un bólido descarriado que hubiera perdido el rumbo. Helen se apartó a tiempo de que el brujo la atropellase. Seguía volando, se aproximaba a los aros que defendía Diggle cuando una bludger hábilmente lanzada por Moody le pasó zumbando y perdió el equilibrio.

Molly, que estaba cerca, le robó el quaffle y se lo pasó a Mundungus, que había adquirido una excelente velocidad. Nadie se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino, llegando a los aros sin dificultad y realizando una finta memorable con la que marcó un tanto para los veteranos. Alice, la guardiana de los jovenes, agitó las manos con decepción.

James, de pronto, se lanzó en picado, y Dumbledore lo siguió. Todos contuvieron la respiración. Peter se levantó del asiento.

–¿Qué hace? –preguntó el señor Nicked.

–¿No sabe usted las reglas del juego del quidditch? –preguntó Arabella extrañada–. Pues verá, hay tres aros, ¿no?, y entonces los tres cazadores...

Cuando acabó:

–¡Qué estupendo! –alabó el señor Nicked, para variar.

James remontó de nuevo el vuelo, lentamente, con una cosa dorada entre los dedos.

–¡Un galeón! –exclamó ilusionado–. ¡Me acabo de encontrar un galeón!

–Ya sé dónde se me cayó –susurró Dumbledore con rabia, alzando de nuevo el vuelo en persecución de la snitch, que aún no se había visto.

–¿Ve, señor Nicked? –comentó de pronto Arabella–. Van diez cero ganando los mayores. Si pierden los jóvenes me reiría mucho, ¿sabe? Pero nada se puede decir hasta que no se encuentra la snitch, y eso puede suceder en cualquier momento.

Se calló entrecortadamente porque McGonagall pasó zumbando sobre sus cabezas.

–¡Bill quiere una escoba! ¡Bill quiere una escoba! –gritaba el mediano de los Weasley.

Helen se puso a un flanco de la profesora y Lily a otro. Pero fue Frank, viniendo por debajo, quien le quitó el quaffle. Los tres cazadores del equipo de los jóvenes volaron juntos, planeando con soltura. Llegaron a los aros y marearon un rato a Dedalus Diggle pasándose con determinación la pelota. Finalmente Helen, que vio al guardián desubicado, lanzó y marcó un tanto.

–¡Gol! –gritó Remus–. ¡Así se hace Helen!

Pero contuvo la respiración porque Dumbledore y James habían iniciado una frenética carrera y delante de ellos, sí, ¡se podía ver la escurridiza y veloz snitch!

–¡Corre James! –exclamó Lily entre los escasos vítores de las gradas, que estaban, por así decir, completamente vacías.

Dumbledore alargó la mano, pero una bludger pasó en aquel instante frente a ellos y, por el hecho de no golpearse contra ella o entre sí, perdieron de vista a la bola dorada.

Los cazadores reanudaron el juego, con el corazón palpitándole a cada uno de ellos con violencia en el pecho. Los veteranos marcaron dos tantos seguidos, obra uno de Molly y otro de Mundungus, mientras que el siguiente fue obra de Helen de nuevo.

–¡Muy bien, hija! –aplaudía el señor Nicked.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia él con rostro huraño, pero éste pasó inmediatamente de la sorpresa a la felicidad incontenible. Se echó hacia delante y su escoba salió disparada en dirección al muggle, el cual se encogió del pánico. Dumbledore extendió la mano derecha, el señor Nicked gritó con todas sus fuerzas, viéndosele hasta las amígdalas y la campanilla moverse de un lado a otro. Dumbledore atrapó la snitch y el señor Nicked acabó tirado en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, creyendo que el viejo le iba a pegar.

–No he dicho nada. –Lloriqueaba–. ¡Usted también juega muy bien! Pero no me pegue, ¡no me pegue!

El silbato de la señora Nicked se escuchó intensamente.

–Se ha acabado el partido –gritó–. ¡Los veteranos ganan!

Todos ellos aplaudieron, mientras que los jóvenes aterrizaron en el suelo con rostros largos y miradas bajas.

–¡Si hasta Peter jugaría mejor! –gritaba Sirius–. Hemos sido muy lentos.

Las chicas, sin embargo, no estaban tan apenadas:

–Hemos jugado para divertirnos, Sirius –comentó Lily–. No todo en la vida consiste en ganar.

–Enhorabuena, Dumbledore. –Le estrechó la mano James con cordialidad.

–Esto se merece un trago –propuso Diggle contento–. ¡Yo invito!

–No seas tonto, Diggle –dijo McGonagall–. ¿Con qué ibas a pagarlo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen apareció en la chimenea de su casa con su baúl a su lado. Cuando salió del hueco, segundos más tarde, apareció Remus, también portando su enorme baúl. Lo arrastró para retirarlo de la chimenea y colocarlo junto al de Helen en el centro de la sala de estar.

–¡Mamá! –gritó la chica–. Ya hemos venido.

El elfo doméstico fue el único que apareció. Los miró unos instantes y después, hablando lentamente, a causa del esfuerzo que le suponía recordar las palabras, y con un profundo acento del sur, les preguntó:

–¿Quieren algo para beber?

–No, gracias –dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

–¿Sangría, quizás?

–¿Sangría? ¿Qué es eso? –miró Helen a Remus con asombro–. ¡No, nada!

Y el elfo se retiró.

De pronto los señores Nicked hicieron acto de aparición por la escalera.

–¿Estáis listos, muchachos? –preguntó el señor Nicked.

Ninguno contestó, estaban conmocionados. Matthew estaba vestido con una camiseta gris de manga corta y unos ridículos pantalones cortos. También llevaba una ridícula gorra de amplia visera calada hasta las cejas. Pero, ante todo, lo más irrisorio resultaba, sin duda, el pegote de crema protectora que tenía en la nariz.

La señora Nicked, por su parte, iba detrás, apuntando con la varita al baúl, que bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

–Cuánto pesa –se quejó la bruja.

–¡Ni que lo estuvieses cargando! –le espetó su marido.

–¿Tú lo has tenido que bajar? –le saltó la señora Nicked enfadada.

–No...

–¡Pues entonces te callas! –le gritó–. Hola, chicos. ¿Listos para que nos vayamos?

–No se nos olvida nada –dijo Helen–. Hemos revisado los baúles en varios ocasiones y lo llevamos todo.

–Estupendo –aprobó el señor Nicked, ansioso de volver a viajar por la chimenea.

–¡Ñobo! ¡Ñobo! –llamó la señora Nicked. El elfo apareció al instante–. ¿Has preparado ya tu hatillo? Nos vamos.

–Sí, señora –dijo bajando la cabeza, y regresó al salón con una pequeña bolsa medio vacía en la que llevaba una manzana, una peineta y unas castañuelas.

–Pues cuando queráis nos vamos. –Los miró la mujer–. Venga, yo iré primero.

Y cogió un puñado de polvos flu.

–¡España!

Y altas llamas verdes se la tragaron, haciéndola desaparecer. Los ojos del señor Nicked se abrieron extasiados de la emoción.

–¡Ahora yo, ahora yo! –solicitó.

Se metió en la chimenea e hizo lo mismo que su mujer. Remus y Helen cargaron sus pesados baúles e hicieron lo mismo, no antes de ver cómo el elfo seguía a sus dueños con aspecto entristecido.

–¡A la mía España! –gritó–. ¡Y olé!

–¡Pobrecito! –se compadeció Remus.

Al instante se encontraron en una amplia habitación, toda lujosamente decorada con mármoles y plantas que un mago regaba con su varita, en la que, con grandes letras rezaba: "Aduana española". Las paredes estaban llenas de chimeneas por las que no hacían más que aparecer familias de magos cargados con baúles y bolsas de equipaje.

En un rincón, algo apartado, se podían adquirir objetos de todo tipo como recuerdos en una tienda puesta a modo de mercadillo: castañuelas, abanicos, peinetas, trajes de sevillana, varitas que al ser agitadas emitían música de flamenco y otras curiosidades que una bruja gitana pregonaba con voz ronca y mucho esmero:

–¡María! ¡María! ¡Ven aquí que lo tengo baratito!

Otra bruja gitana se paseaba por entre los guiris y les ofrecía ramitas de romero que algunos, ilusos, cogían, creyendo que eran un regalo y que después ella les exigía le pagaran si no querían que les echase una de las legendarias maldiciones de la raza gitana. Otra mujer también pasaba entre ellos, con aire soñador y voz mística, tomándoles las manos y leyéndoselas según los viejos estudios de Quiromancia, mientras otra bruja, de unos diez años, descalza, hurgaba en sus bolsillos robándoles algunas monedas de oro mágico.

Los señores Nicked, seguidos de su hija y su yerno, se aproximaron a recepción, que estaba en el centro de la sala, sobre la cual había un sol pintado que daba vueltas y sonreía a los presentes. Les hablaba en español a los que esperaban y les daba la bienvenida.

–Ustedes dirán. –Se les aproximó un mago, hablándoles en español, vestido con una túnica a tres franjas verticales: la de los extremos rojas y la del centro amarilla; en el centro tenía un enorme toro completamente negro.

–¿Cómo? Nosotros –señalándose a los cuatro el señor Nicked y gritando como si los magos aquellos fueran sordos– no spanish. Ingleses. ¡Ingleses! Hello. El Tamésis, ¿le suena?

–Sí, sí, entiendo –prosiguió el mago intentando no reírse–. Enseguida les ayudarán. ¡Álvaro, ven aquí!

Al poco rato se pasó un mago igualmente vestido que el anterior. Era de piel morena y tenía el pelo encrespado y moreno.

–Yo hablo inglés –dijo con un inglés demasiado académico–. ¿Adónde gustan de ir?

–¡Islas Baleares! –seguía gritando el señor Nicked.

El mago llamado Álvaro se echó hacia atrás y los miró sonriendo.

–No hace falta que grite, señor. ¿Me muestran sus varitas, por favor?

Los tres brujos sacaron sus palitos de madera y los dejaron encima del mostrador. El mago los cogió y examinó. Como no viera nada raro se los dio a una bruja rubia que había sentada junto a él.

–Fíchalas –le dijo.

–¿Qué hace? –se interesó educadamente la señora Nicked.

–Oh, es un procedimiento habitual, señora. –Y el mago le indicó cómo el resto de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo con el resto de turistas que estaban siendo atendidos–. Tenemos que mirar por el orden del país, señora. Ya que el Ministerio de Magia español no tiene constancia de ustedes, necesitamos reconocer sus varitas para que, mientras perduren en el país, puedan ser localizados en caso de practicar magia ilegal. ¿Me entiende? –Se volvió al señor Nicked–. ¿Y bien? ¿Me da su varita?

–¿Mi varita? –preguntó ofuscado.

–No, él, no –lo excusó su mujer–. Él es muggle, pero viene con nosotros, porque... ¡Es mi marido!, ¿entiende?

Álvaro el recepcionista pestañeó sin mover ningún músculo más. Después sonrió pronunciadamente mirando al muggle y chasqueó los dedos. Otro mago se aproximó hasta él por fuera del mostrador y el que estaba dentro le dijo:

–Cachéalo, Ostos.

El mago obedeció. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia él. La señora Nicked preguntaba insistentemente qué hacían, pero nadie le respondía. Finalmente el mago se detuvo y se volvió hacia el otro. De la varita de Ostos salían chispas negras.

–Todo está correcto –dijo Álvaro–. Es cierto, es un muggle. Aquí tienen sus varitas. –Y se las entregó a sus tres poseedores. Después sacó un folleto, un tríptico más exactamente, y se lo alargó a la señora Nicked–. Tenga. Es un folleto explicativo.

La mujer se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Ostos seguía a su lado y se había puesto a apuntar con su varita hacia los baúles. Álvaro lo miraba hacer sin decir nada, y los cuatro visitantes lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos porque nada decían de lo que estaban haciendo, ni siquiera una mera explicación.

–No hay nada sospechoso –dijo al final el mago cuando consultó el último baúl–. Pero ¿qué hay aquí? Si es un elfo.

–¡Me informé y estoy en derecho de traer mi elfo doméstico conmigo, aunque no podamos traer un fantasma! –gritó extasiada la señora Nicked.

Ostos y Álvaro la miraron extrañados, ya que ellos no habían dicho lo contrario, pero como la bruja no entendía lo que el mago llamado Ostos decía cuando éste hablaba, porque éste lo hacía en español, ella se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

–¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó el señor Nicked nervioso.

–No –contestó resuelto Álvaro–. Tienen que mostrarme su reserva.

–¿La reserva? ¡Oh, claro! –Y la señora Nicked comenzó a hurgarse en el interior de la túnica. Ostos se marchó cuando otro mago lo llamó–. Aquí está. ¿Para qué la quiere?

–Muy sencillo, señora –dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras leía el pergamino con atención–. Si no tiene este papel, no los puedo dejar pasar. ¿Adónde pensaba ir usted sin él? ¿A convocar un barco en el mar? –Rió de su propia ocurrencia–. Muy bien, hotel "El brujo que ríe" en Mallorca. Todo está en orden –consultó el sello del hotel–. Está todo correcto. Aguarden un momento.

Y se separó del mostrador comenzando a buscar en un pequeño armario que había por allí cerca.

–¡Estúpido! –Se enfadó la señora Nicked molesta–. Nos trata como si fuéramos idiotas. ¿Qué se habrá creído?

Y llegó al poco con cuatro cajitas.

–Aquí tienen –dijo–. Son cuatro galeones.

–¿Qué? –explotó la señora Nicked–. ¿Y qué diantres contiene?

–Son polvos flu, señora. Echando esto en aquella chimenea del fondo –señaló una chimenea mucho más grande que las demás sobre la que colgaba un enorme cartel: "Dirección al hotel"– no necesitarán decir hacia dónde van. Son polvos flu encantados para llevarlos directamente hasta el hotel El brujo que ríe.

–No hace falta, no hace falta. –Sonrió con ironía la señora Nicked–. Me basto con los polvos flu corrientes. No me importa tener que decir el destino, ¿sabe?

–Los polvos flu corrientes no funcionan en esa chimenea –explicó el mago, sonriendo, aunque la vena de la frente se le estaba comenzando a hinchar–. Sólo funcionan estos polvos flu encantados especialmente para esa chimenea. ¿Abonan los cuatro galeones? –La bruja se los dio con rabia–. Espléndido. El elfo doméstico podrá acompañarles a uno de ustedes, ya que en España están considerados objetos. Que tengan una agradable estancia en el país. ¡Siguiente!

Se separaron del mostrador sin dirigirse la palabra entre sí, enfadados. Una bruja gitana de piel muy morena se aproximó al señor Nicked y le cogió con firmeza una mano.

–¡Oy, qué peligro, mira usted! Te veo "mu" mal porvenir, sepa usted. Y tiene la línea de la "via" "mu" corta, ¡vaya fastidio! Por cierto –agitando el dedo índice ante la cara del horrorizado muggle–, esto no le hago de gratis, "pa" que lo sepa. Son dos galeones de oro o una "maldisión" le echo que le va a arrastar "toa" la "via", ¿sabe usted? ¡Págame!

–¡Y una mierda! –Se puso en medio la señora Nicked y le lanzó a la gitana un maleficio aturdidor con que la derribó en el suelo–. ¿Qué se ha creído ésta?

–Mamá –dijo tímidamente Helen, asustada–. Nunca te había visto así...

–Ni nunca más me verás, querida. Es esta aduana. ¡Es este país! Desde que hemos venido no han querido más que sacarnos el oro mágico. Vayámonos al hotel, quizás allí pueda relajarme un poco.

Y se pusieron al final de la cola de los que aguardaban para viajar por la chimenea que conectaba con los distintos hoteles. Por fin llegó su turno. El señor Nicked entró primero, con un baúl y el elfo doméstico, que miraba hacia todos lados emocionado de volver a estar en su país. Dejó caer los polvos flu y una explosión de color amarillo se lo engulló.

Lo siguió su esposa, que también cargó un baúl en la chimenea.

–¡María, María! ¡Que tengo la mejor música! –Y activó una varita falsa de la que salió una rítmica rumba con acompañamiento de guitarra española y taconeo–. ¡Sólo un galeón! ¡Que lo regalo, que lo regalo!

La señora Nicked, antes de verter el contenido de la caja, la miró con antipatía y odio y levantando su varita todos los objetos que había sobre su tenderete salieron volando y cayeron desparramados por el suelo. Finalmente echó los polvos flu y una llamarada roja que salía del suelo la hizo desaparecer.

Con un fogonazo apareció en un vestíbulo extenso y decorado con magnífica mano. Había alfombras y yeserías nazaríes por doquier. Las plantas colgaban del techo con exquisitez. La señora Nicked se acercó a su marido y, arrastrando los baúles, se llegaron hasta el mostrador de información.

–Bienvenidos al holel El brujo que ríe –les dijo cortésmente un mago de pelo cano y amplia sonrisa, vestido con una túnica larga y negra–. ¿Me permiten ver su reserva, por favor? –La señora Nicked se la mostró, intuyendo a qué se refería, porque hablaba en español. Cuando el mago vio que estaba escrita en inglés, sonrió pronunciadamente y les habló en su lengua materna:– Bienvenidos al hotel El brujo que ríe. Estamos encantados de que nos hayan escogido. Deseamos sinceramente que su estancia en España sea muy agradable, y más todavía que disfruten de Mallorca. –Les sonrió. Sacó su varita e hizo salir de un cajón unas llaves plateadas de latón–. Éstas son sus llaves, la habitación treinta y dos. –Remus y Helen se acercaron en ese momento cargando sus baúles–. ¡Ah! –Y el mago volvió a consultar el pergamino–. Bien, y aquí están los ocupantes de la habitación treinta y tres. –E hizo salir otro juego de llaves–. Enseguida llamaré a un botones para que les suba el equipaje. Bienvenidos –repitió.

Y se alejó para poder atender a un cliente que se había aparecido delante del mostrador.

–¿Cómo? –Se paró en seco el señor Nicked–. ¿Cómo has podido pedir dos habitaciones nada más? No pensarás que los chicos van a dormir juntos, ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo pienso, Matt –le contestó escuetamente su mujer. Como él insistiera, ella le espetó:– ¡Oh, Matt! Trabajan juntos día y noche, conviven juntos... ¿En qué mundo vives? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una de estas habitaciones? Los chicos dormirán juntos.

–Pero y si hacen... –se avergonzó–. Ya sabes. ¡Cochinadas!

–Si quieren hacer cochinadas –explicó su esposa–, lo harán separados o juntos. Son brujos, Matt, ¡brujos! ¿Sabes que son brujos, Matt? –Éste asintió–. Pues no lo parece. Cualquiera de los dos podría aparecerse en la habitación del otro. Para que duerman juntos y paguemos dos habitaciones, ¡no, Matt!, pagaremos una sola y estarán en ella realmente, haciendo lo que quieran hacer. Son mayorcitos, ya saben de sobra lo que es el mundo, ¿no crees? –El señor Nicked comenzó a farfullar cosas–. ¡Y no quiero que estas dos semanas los vigiles! –le gritó–. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Y comenzó a subir las escaleras de blanco mármol.

Helen y Remus estaban intimidados y rojos de la vergüenza. La chica nunca se había imaginado con qué impudor podría llegar a hablar su madre sobre ella.

Subieron a sus habitaciones y vieron que eran muy cómodas y espaciosas. La cama, de matrimonio, que sonsacó algunas sonrisas tímidas a los dos chicos, era muy amplia y tenía una cortina por todos lados que la convertía en un lugar mucho más romántico. Por el resto de la habitación había sillones mágicamente cómodos, muebles bar que ofrecían a la persona que pasaba por delante una copa y otros objetos que no distaban mucho a aquella habitación de la de un hotel muggle.

El auxiliar llegó detrás de ellos, portando en un carrito todos los baúles de la familia y, sobre éstos, al elfo sentado con rostro apenado. Conducía el carrito mágicamente. Cuando hubo acabado y dejó los baúles en las respectivas habitaciones de sus ocupantes, la señora Nicked le dio un par de knuts como propina. El chico, con la cara plagada de espinillas, sonrió:

–Tomen. –Le ofreció a la bruja cuatro caracolas más grandes de lo ordinario, habando en un burdo inglés–. Son trasladores –explicó–. Cada vez que salgan del hotel deberán utilizarlos para regresar. Se activan con sólo acercárselos a la oreja y tantas veces como se precise.

»Es una curiosa historia, ¿la sabían? –prosiguió en un tono más jovial–. ¿Sabían que los muggles tienen la costumbre de escuchar en el interior de las caracolas? Como no escuchan nada dicen que parece oírse, de fondo, el sonido del mar. –Se sonrió el joven mago.

El señor Nicked replicó indignado:

–¡Y se oye!

–Esa costumbre de los muggles de escuchar las caracolas –prosiguió el botones sin prestar atención al hombre– procede de nuestro país. El Ministerio de Magia español generalizó esta medida cuando hace unos cuantos años creció el turismo del país convirtiéndose en una de las primeras potencias en este sector...

–Parece que se lo hubiese estudiado de memoria –mencionó por lo bajo Remus a Helen.

–En ese momento aparecieron los hoteles mágicos en España: uno en Barcelona, otro en Valencia, otro más en Málaga, también en Tenerife y, finalmente, en La Coruña, además de éste en el que se encuentran ustedes –explicó con una sonrisa–, para atender la demanda de brujos que querían pasar sus vacaciones en la península. En otras ciudades, sin embargo, como ocurría antes de la creación de estos hoteles, la estancia se produce en convivencia con los muggles.

»Pues eso, se generalizó por ley el uso de la caracola como traslador, y los muggles comenzaron a verlo como un hecho cotidiano, practicando el ejemplo que le habíamos dado. –Rió.

–Una clase muy interesante –ironizó la señora Nicked echándolo–. Bien, estaremos un rato en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y podremos tomar un baño o descansar al menos –le explicó a su familia–. Bajaremos a almorzar todos juntos al restaurante y después, por la tarde, podremos ir a la playa. ¿Os parece?

Todos vieron aquel plan con buenos ojos. Se guardaron los trasladores, observándolos el señor Nicked con admiración.

–Creo que me tomaré una ducha –comentó Helen dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación para recorrer el pasillo y llegar a la suya–. ¿Vienes, Remus?

–¡Claro! –Y la siguió–. Yo creo que me tomaré otra. Después del viaje por la chimenea... ¡tengo hollín por todas partes!

–¡¡¡No!!! –gritó el señor Nicked agitando la mano y tirando sin querer todas las cosas que estaba sacando del baúl al suelo–. No, no... no te duches.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus risueño.

–¿Qué te pasa ahora, papá?

–¡Matt! –lo regañó su mujer.

–Bueno, ¡vale! –Se cruzó de brazos–. Duchaos si queréis –dijo molesto, pero después puso cara de cordero degollado–. Pero de uno en uno.

Llegaron a su cuarto y decidieron que Helen entraría primera y Remus después, con lo que el chico se quedó en la habitación vaciando el interior de los baúles y organizándolo encima de la cama.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y entró el diminuto elfo, con las orejas caídas.

–¿Quiere que Ñobo le ayude, señor?

–No me vendría mal que alguien me echase un cable, no. Si eres tan amable.

Y el elfo, cabizbajo, se puso a vaciar también el contenido.

–¿Por qué estás tan triste, Ñobo? –le preguntó Remus curioso.

–Ñobo echa de menos España, y ahora que está aquí, ¡a él le gustaría quedarse! Pero él tiene lazos con su familia, ¡Ñobo quiere a su familia, no quiere abandonarlos! Ñobo querría venirse a vivir a España con su familia.

–Y ¿por qué estás tan triste? Vas a estar aquí dos semanas. ¿Por qué no las disfrutas?

–Sí, señor. Eso haré.

–Puedes retirarte, Ñobo –dijo–. Ya acabo yo. ¡Ve y busca alguna elfina!, ¿quieres? Es una orden. ¡Te mando que lo pases bien estas vacaciones! Pero vuelve...

–Sí, gracias, señor.

Y andando con los brazos caídos cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente después se abrió la del cuarto de baño y apareció Helen con una bata amarilla y una toalla blanca liada alrededor de la cabeza.

–¡Estás guapísima! –se burló Remus. La cogió de la cintura, acercándola hacia sí, y la besó.

En ese momento entró sin llamar a la puerta el señor Nicked y corrió hacia ellos para separarlos, gritando. Le dio unos cuantos golpes a Remus para que la soltase diciéndole todo tipo de cosas que no se llegaron a entender.

–¿Qué haces, papá?

–¡Evitar que hagáis cochinadas! –Los miró a ambos con ojos furibundos–. En mis propios ojos... –Y se puso a lloriquear fingidamente–. ¿Qué he hecho yo?

–Papá, yo...

–Señor Nicked, pero si nosotros...

–¡Callaos! –les vociferó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta–. Ya me voy. Tu madre me ha dicho simplemente que quiere que a las doce estéis en la puerta para ir todos juntos a almorzar. Hasta entonces, ¡me da igual! –sollozó más fuerte aún–. ¡Haced todas las guarrerías que queráis! Hija –poniendo voz trémula y temblándole la barbilla–, no te reconozco...

–Qué actor está hecho –dijo ésta cuando hubo salido por la puerta.

–Pero razón no le falta –le remarcó Remus acercándose y pellizcándole los glúteos–. Ahora podemos hacer todas las guarradas que queramos.

–¡No, Remus! Tenemos que ir a comer con ellos.

–¡Dentro de dos horas! –se quejó.

–Lo siento, ahora mismo no me apetece. –Y él puso cara de decepción–. ¿Qué hacías? –Agitó su varita y las cosas del baúl salieron volando de éste organizándose mágicamente sobre la cama–. ¿Lo estabas haciendo sin magia? ¿Cuánto rato te quieres tirar vaciando los baúles?

–Dos horas, por lo menos –dijo con sarcasmo–. Como tengo toda la mañana para hacer lo que quiera... ¡Oh, vamos, Helen!

–¡¡¡Remus!!!

Al cabo de las dos horas bajaron al restaurante del hotel, donde encontraron otras muchas familias de magos que comían con apetito. Por el aspecto y el habla había holandeses e italianos cerca de ellos, y un poco más lejos un par de africanos que se besaban con pasión. Remus se los quedó mirando con envidia; aquellos sí que debían estar pasando unas locas vacaciones.

Un camarero se acercó y les mostró el menú, que los cuatro observaron con detenimiento:

–Creo que probaré las lentejas caseras –comentó la señora Nicked con una sonrisa.

–Para mí un conejo con cebolla –pidió el señor Nicked.

–Una excelente elección. –Asintió el camarero–. Es un plato típico de las islas.

Los chicos, ambos, pidieron el plato del día: tortilla de patatas con salsa especial "al brujo español", ponía.

–Enseguida vendrá todo –les dijo el camarero haciendo una inclinación exagerada con la que casi se besa los pies.

Y al rato comían con apetito sus platos.

–¡Este vino está exquisito! –comentó el señor Nicked.

–Sangría, papá. Se llama sangría.

–Como sea. ¡Excepcional! ¡Magnífico! No me extraña que los españoles no quieran más que fiestas, ¡bebiendo esto todo el rato!

–He averiguado –habló la señora Nicked– que hay una sala de piscina y balneario en el hotel. –Sonrió pronunciadamente–. Esta tarde iremos a la playa porque estoy deseando ver el mar y meterme un rato, ¿no?, pero mañana por la mañana iremos un rato a la piscina del hotel, ¿os parece?

Ninguno puso pegas y la señora Nicked estuvo muy contenta todo lo que duró la comida. Después se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, despidiéndose y diciéndose que no tardaran mucho en ponerse los bañadores para ir a la playa de inmediato.

Helen le enseñó a Remus un par de modelos de bikini, para que él decidiese: uno rojo y otro verde.

–Me gusta el rojo –dijo Remus–; me recuerda a mi casa en Hogwarts.

–Sí, lástima que no tenga ninguno azul. Es mi color favorito, sea el de mi antigua casa en Hogwarts o no, eso da igual.

Finalmente se puso el rojo. Le pidió ayuda a su novio para que éste le ayudara a abrochárselo por detrás. Él comenzó a sudar y a fruncir el ceño, teniéndola tan cerca y queriéndola tocar pero sabiendo que no era momento. Cuando al fin la hebilla se puso en su sitio y el bikini estuvo colocado, Remus deslizó las manos hacia delante y agarró los pechos de Helen acariciándoselos.

–Remus, ¿qué haces? –preguntó.

Pero él no dijo nada.

Ella tragó saliva e intentó no soltar una bordería. En última instancia deslizó ella también una mano hacia abajo y cogió a Remus por el paquete con tanta fuerza que lo oprimía.

–¿Qué haces? –gritó saltándosele las lágrimas del dolor.

–Eso es lo que yo te había preguntado antes –contestó ella soltándolo–. Ya te he dicho que nada de sexo ahora, ¿entendido? Mis padres podrían entrar en cualquier momento.

–Entendido –dijo Remus con un hilo de voz y andando con las piernas arqueadas–. Qué daño...

Cuando salieron se encontraron a sus padres ya en la puerta, observando el pasillo con curiosidad y meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Esparcidos por todo el pasillo, aquí y allá, había trabajadores del hotel durmiendo reposando sobre la pared, con carteles colgados del cuello en los que ponía: "No molestar. Hora de la SIESTA (typical spanish)."

Y la familia Nicked bajó hasta la puerta del hotel diciendo lo deplorable que era aquella escena, que parecía que estaba todo muerto y desierto. Sólo un niño italiano apareció corriendo por un pasillo, se detuvo ante un botones tirado por el suelo y, metiéndole la mano en un bolsillo, sacó un par de monedas mágicas de él.

–¡La mía madre, qué suerte! –dijo el niño italiano separándose de la persona a la que acababa de hurtar–. El mío padrino estará muy contento de ver lo bien que funciono en la suya mafia.

El vestíbulo también estaba desierto. El recepcionista que los había atendido por la mañana, con sus buenos modales y su elegante túnica negra, estaba acostado sobre el mostrador, roncando, y con los pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo.

–Qué vergüenza de país –repetía la señora Nicked meneando la cabeza.

Las puertas de salida eran giratorias y el señor Nicked se quedó encerrado en ellas hasta que su mujer lo capturó, cogiéndolo de una oreja.

–¡Magnífico! –exclamó el hombre mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

La opulencia de El brujo que ríe había desaparecido. En su lugar estaban rodeados de rocas a las que nunca les había dado la luz del sol. Al fondo, unos rayos tímidos y un círculo iluminado denotaba el final de la gruta rocosa. El señor Nicked se volvió y, con más excitación que nunca, comprobó que el hotel, que acababan de abandonar, ¡había desaparecido!

–Habéis traído vuestros trasladores, ¿verdad? –preguntó la señora Nicked, quien llevaba el suyo y el de su marido en su bolso de playa.

–Sí –respondió Helen señalando las mochilas que pendían de sus hombros.

Caminaron por la cueva, avanzando hacia la luz, que cada vez se hacía más grande. Finalmente llegaron hasta la arena, un trozo de playa desierto pero plagado de rocas. Se giraron y vieron que estaban emplazados en un acantilado.

–Es mal sitio para ponernos –comentó la señora Nicked y echaron a andar.

El señor Nicked, viendo que el sol escocía, se quitó la ropa y anduvo con su ridículo y reducido bañador, tipo calzoncillo apretado, que era, además, de color verde chillón. ¡Estaba completamente ridículo!

Anduvieron un rato más y por fin alcanzaron una playa de arena lisa donde ya había gente colocada:

–¡Muggles! –gritó la señora Nicked–. ¡Son muggles, Matt, muggles! –bajando la voz para que no la oyesen mientras extendía la toalla en la arena–. ¿Qué le habría costado al Ministerio este de España crear una playa mágica cerca del hotel? Unos cuantos hechizos repelentes de muggles y ¡ya está! –se quejó–. Vamos a tener que pasar nuestros días de playa con muggles.

–¡No sé por qué te molesta tanto, mamá! –comentó su hija–. Te casaste con uno.

–Eso es diferente, querida.

El señor Nicked se aproximó a la orilla y las olas, al romper, le mojaban los pies. El agua estaba helada y él, en consecuencia, echaba a correr hacia las toallas. Lo repitió una y otra vez.

Por fin, un silbato sonó y un hombre cachas y muy moreno, con gafas de sol, el salvavidas, le gritó al señor Nicked:

–¡Deje de correr, hombre! ¿No ve que me está distrayendo con esas carnes fláccidas colgando?

–Sorry –le gritó sin entender media palabra de lo que había dicho. Bah, le daba igual–. ¿Te metes en el agua, palomita?

–No.

Y se tumbó sobre la toalla lista para tomar el sol, con sus grandes gafas de sol puestas. Abrió su bolso playero y sacó el folleto explicativo que le habían dado en la aduana española, abriéndolo.

En un lado, con un gran sol que se movía y sonreía, ponía en letras grandes: "Se recuerda que el sol es peligroso a las horas de alta radiación: de 12 horas a 16".

En la página central se podía leer lo siguiente:

RECOMENDACIONES PARA EL TURISTA MAGO (INGLÉS)

– Le recomendamos que practique el conjuro impermeabilizante sobre su propia varita a fin de que funcione en óptimas condiciones en la proximidad del agua, a saber, una piscina o la playa: IMPERVIUS.

– Cuando apriete el calor si desea que de su varita salga un chorro de aire acondicionado: FRIGIDAER.

– Para evitar que su familia se queme por el contacto de su piel al sol, cúbralos con una espesa capa de crema protectora por todo el cuerpo: FIDESSOLARI.

– Si su botella se ha calentado y desea que vuelva a estar su contenido frío: ALGEATE.

– Para aparecer un par de cubitos de hielo en su vaso del refresco: BIGELUS.

– Útil encantamiento para retirar la molesta arena de playa que se queda depositada en los sitios más insospechados o incómodamente en el bañador: SINEARENA.

NOTA: Le recordamos que, a fin de mantener el secreto de nuestra comunidad, está completamente prohibido practicar magia en presencia de muggles.

El resto de espacio del folleto lo ocupaban anuncios publicitarios de restaurantes españoles y callejones donde se podían adquirir toda suerte de objetos mágicos.

Metió de nuevo el tríptico en el bolso y, ocultándose con una toalla, sacó su varita y se apuntó directamente a la cara:

–Frigidaer. –Un chorro de aire fresco le golpeó en el rostro–. ¡Qué gusto!

Remus forcejeaba, entre risas, con Helen en la orilla. Finalmente, haciendo uso de su fuerza, la cogió en brazos y la tiró al agua, aunque en ella era empeño mojarse poco a poco. Sacó la cabeza, escupiendo agua, con el pelo mojado aplastado todo sobre la cara.

–¡Ven aquí, si te atreves!

Y Remus fue corriendo hacia ella. Volvieron a jugar, forcejeando. La chica quería hacerle una ahogadilla, pero él era más fuerte y le hizo frente. Con una mano la sujetó por las muñecas y, con el otro, la empujó de la cabeza hacia abajo.

–¡Deja a mi hija! –gritaba el señor Nicked tragando agua mientras que, torpemente, se dirigía hacia ellos.

–Estamos jugando, papá –le explicó Helen con un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

El señor Nicked pretextó que no lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que se les unió y comenzó a observar lo que hacían. No obstante, ellos hacían como que no estaba y seguían intentando ahogarse el uno al otro. Remus pudo volver a sumergir a Helen.

El señor Nicked, ahogando un grito, se dirigió hacia su yerno y quiso sumergirlo a él también, pero no pudo. Por más empeño que ponía su suegro no podía hacerle hundir la cabeza en el agua. Helen, que ya había salido a la superficie, lo miraba con preocupación e impaciencia, de nuevo.

Al final, el señor Nicked dio un salto y se echó sobre Remus, pero éste se agachó porque su suegro, si no, iba a partirle la espalda del empeño, y así, el señor Nicked saltó sobre él y cayó en el agua al otro lado. Dio un buen panzazo y se quedó un rato bajo el agua. Al rato salió, nadando con dificultad.

Los miró con aprehensión y se separó hacia la orilla, donde se quedó chapoteando con un niño pequeño muggle, que le lanzaba arena en la espalda y se reía.

Al rato la señora Nicked también abandonó sus cosas y se metió en el agua. Nadando se aproximó adonde los chicos, porque no quería ir adonde su marido ya que estaba avergonzada de él: unos cinco niños, todos amigos del primero, lo habían reducido y lo estaban enterrando en la arena en contra de su voluntad.

–¡Algo me ha rozado un pie! –gritó histérica la bruja adulta.

Entonces sacó su varita de un bolsillo que había creado mágicamente en el bañador, oculto a los ojos, y comenzó a apuntar hacia todos lados debajo del agua.

–¿Qué ha sido, mamá?

–No sé, parecía un pez. Un pez muy grande.

–¿Le ha dado calambre? –preguntó Remus–. Bien podría ser una medusa.

Y en ese instante, dichas aquellas palabras, Helen emitió un chillido y se perdió su cabeza en el agua. La señora Nicked gritó y, seguidamente, encendió la punta de su varita, buscando a su hija. Remus, asustado, se zambulló de cabeza y la sacó a los pocos segundos, inconsciente.

La llevó consigo hacia la orilla, seguido de la señora Nicked, quien había apagado la varita y decía que simplemente había tragado agua, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Remus la depositó con suavidad en la arena y se dispuso a practicarle la conocida técnica muggle denominada boca a boca. El señor Nicked, que estaba a medio enterrar, agitó los brazos como un monstruo histérico y la arena salió despedida en todas direcciones, poniéndose a llorar los niños pequeños que lo intentaban enterrar en contra de su voluntad. El muggle salió corriendo en dirección de los chicos y llegó antes de que Remus le hubiese podido poner los labios encima. Le pegó un empujón y Remus cayó en el suelo hacia atrás.

–¡No la beses! –le gritó, mirándolos todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos.

Una sonora y dolorosa colleja impactó en la nuca del señor Nicked. Su mujer despegó la mano del cuello de su marido y le preguntó qué hacía de muy malos modos.

–¡Haced magia! –le susurró–. No hace falta que la bese.

Pero mientras la pareja discutía, Remus había aprovechado para practicarle el boca a boca a su novia y ésta había escupido ya el agua y tosía, intentando incorporarse.

–¡Pareces tonto, Matt! –gritó la señora Nicked–. Como vamos a hacer eso que tú dices delante de todas estas personas. –Y estuvo tentada de darle otra colleja–. Parece mentira que seas médico.

–Una medusa –habló al fin Helen acariciándose la pierna–. Ha sido una medusa.

–Vete a la toalla, querida –le dijo su madre, ayudándola a llevarla Remus, haciéndole pasar su brazo sobre el cuello–. Cuando lleguemos al hotel te prepararé una poción que sanará esa herida enseguida.

Remus, por no dejarla sola, se quedó sentado con ella en otra toalla, charlando animadamente también con su suegra. El señor Nicked, huraño y ofendido, se había ido otra vez a la orilla, donde le daba patadas al agua. El mar también debió de enfadarse con él, porque le lanzó una ola con la que perdió el equilibrio y dio con él en la arena.

–Leed esto. –Les mostró el folleto la señora Nicked a los dos chicos–. Son unos conjuros muy útiles. Sobre todo el segundo. Espero que por la noche no haga mucho calor, porque si no me la voy a tirar toda con la mano engarrotada apuntándome con la varita.

Llegadas las siete más o menos recogieron las cosas y desanduvieron parte del camino. Cuando encontraron unas rocas altas, detrás de las cuales podían esconderse y utilizar los trasladores, lo hicieron. Se pusieron aquellas caracolas en las orejas y Remus juraría que había escuchado a un mago reír, y que por eso el hotel se llamaría El brujo que ríe, pero no se lo dijo a nadie. Se desaparecieron de la playa y aparecieron en la comodidad del recibidor, que había vuelto a la normalidad, con todo el mundo despierto y activo.

Subieron a sus habitaciones. Remus y Helen entraron en un principio también en la de los padres de ella. La señora Nicked le dirigió por vez primera la palabra a su marido desde lo del incidente en la playa:

–¡Estás rojo como un cangrejo! –Y era cierto que lo estaba: ¡se había quemado! Tan sólo le faltaba el bigote–. Acércate. ¡Vamos, acércate!

La señora Nicked le dio a su marido varios golpes sobre la cabeza con la varita y éste notó cómo la sensación de quemazón y escozor desaparecía lentamente, de arriba abajo, como si alguien le estuviese impregnando con un gélido bálsamo.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó la bruja.

–Sí, bastante –contestó su marido.

–Ahora después te prepararé una pomada también a ti para que te la untes y mañana estarás mejor, ¿de acuerdo? –Mientras tanto estaba removiendo el contenido de un caldero que había puesto a la lumbre en la chimenea de la habitación. El líquido hervía, con un espeso color verde–. Ya mismo estará, querida.

Helen estaba tumbada en la cama, con una venda aparecida mágicamente sobre la herida. Cuando retiró la venda impregnó la zona lastimada con un cucharón de madera. Inmediatamente la piel abandonó el color morado para adoptar el rosáceo.

–Eso está mejor –dijo la bruja satisfecha–. ¿A que ya estás mejor?

Helen asintió y pudo apoyar el pie. Andaba perfectamente.

Fueron a su cuarto, se ducharon y, después, bajaron con sus padres a cenar. Seguidamente se dieron las buenas noches y todos ocuparon sus habitaciones, receloso el señor Nicked, mirándolos con temor.

Cuando Helen se encerró en el servicio aprovechó Remus para encantar la puerta mágicamente para que ningún muggle pudiera abrirla, ya que no consideraba que su suegra, por la cual dormían juntos, fuese a venir a despertarlos. Se desnudó y se metió en la cama. No necesitó arroparse porque hacía bochorno. Recordó el encantamiento del folleto y lo utilizó hasta que saliese su novia. Era bastante reconfortante.

Helen salió, se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado. Procuró no rozarse con él. Se habían acostado muchas veces juntos pero aquella vez resultaba algo tensa, con sus padres cerca, habiéndolo dispuesto todo ellos, y teniendo que despertar el uno junto al otro todos las mañanas durante dos semanas.

–¿Qué pasa? –Se la quedó mirando Remus–. ¿No te acercas?

Helen sonrió y, acercándose, ensortijó sus dedos en el vello del pecho del joven. Él se puso a acariciar la melena de su novia y hablaban con normalidad, mencionando lo que había pasado durante aquel largo día, riendo.

Se besaron y terminaron de desvestir. Desnudos, entrelazados, practicaron aquella noche el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada, extasiados.

Después de desayunar recorrieron el hotel hasta toparse con una amplia puerta de vidrio en la que se podía leer, con letras que cambiaban de color: "Sala de relajación". A través del cristal se veía una inmensa sala con una piscina de forma irregular sobre la que desembocaban intrincados toboganes de colores que depositaban agua en el cubículo. El agua de la piscina burbujeaba con una pinta exquisita. Además, del techo se descolgaban plantas que se quedaban a un palmo de sus cabezas y se encogían para no darle a alguien que fuese demasiado alto, y fuera del agua palmeras altas que se agitaban con una brisa fingida.

La señora Nicked, arrebatada de pasión, abrió la puerta y se quitó el traje de flores que llevaba, quedándose con el bañador. Su marido la imitó y en aquella ocasión vestía un bañador largo, hasta las rodillas aproximadamente, con un estampado de flores violetas. Ambos se introdujeron en el agua con la dificultad propia de los adultos.

–¡Esto es maravilloso! –postuló la bruja echándose agua en la cara.

Helen y Remus hicieron lo propio y se zambulleron en el agua con un estupendo salto de cabeza cada uno. Helen, tan ilusionada como su madre, se puso al lado de ésta apoyados los brazos sobre el borde de la piscina. Remus, por su parte, se puso a nadar de un lado a otro, dando amplias brazadas.

Al poco, de uno de los toboganes más grandes cayó una espesa sustancia anaranjada al agua y ésta, inmediatamente, comenzó a burbujear con mayor intensidad.

–Esto es sumamente relajante –dijo la señora Nicked entornando los ojos de placer.

Pero pronto tuvo que abrirlos y regresar a la realidad, bajando de su graciosa nube de paz: un par de empleados habían acudido con sus varitas en ristre a desatascar a un pobre muggle que se había quedado aprisionado en un tobogán pensando que servían para aquel tipo de diversiones. Pobre señor Nicked.

Por la tarde fueron de nuevo a la playa, repleta de muggles, como el día anterior, aunque en aquella ocasión pudieron ver a los brujos de piel negra del África revolcándose con amor sobre la arena dándose el lote.

–¡Qué romántico! –dijo el señor Nicked.

Pero retiró rápidamente sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que practicaban el uno contra el otro tocamientos impuros e indecentes.

Colocaron sus cosas cerca de ellos, pero después, viendo un hombre que pregonaba que alquilaba lanchas a motor, decidieron recoger todo y alquilar durante un rato una para adentrarse en el agua.

–Veinte duros una hora –dijo el hombre cuando se acercaron a preguntarle.

Pero la señora Nicked no se había acordado de cambiar parte de su oro mágico por dinero muggle. Tampoco había hecho lo propio su marido con las libras que le pagaban por su trabajo en el hospital.

–Lo siento, no tenemos dinero –se excusó la bruja empujando a Remus y a su hija.

El hombre enarcó las cejas, cosa que yo considero bastante propia, porque se le acercan para preguntarle cuánto cuesta un viajecito con aquellas preciosas barcas motorizadas, y después pretextan que están sin blanca. ¡Algo raro!, eso debió pensar el gordo hombre vestido con una grasienta camiseta de tirantes.

–¿No tienen dinero? –los detuvo para preguntarles–. No son m...

–¿Eme? –preguntó la señora Nicked extrañada–. Lo siento, no estamos para adivinanzas. Quizás en otro momento.

–¿Le suena la palabra "muggle"? –dijo el hombre distraídamente.

El rostro de todos se desencajó, pero especialmente el de la señora Nicked.

–¿Muggles? ¡Claro! –exclamó–. Nosotros no somos muggles. No tenemos dinero muggle.

–Entiendo. Pues una hora es siete knuts –les dijo.

–Pero ¿usted es mago? –se le escapó a Remus mirándolo de arriba abajo.

–¡Pues claro! ¿Qué se creía? –le dijo y emitió un prolongado eructo–. ¡Oh, perdón! Por parte de madre. Pero aquí se gana la vida cada uno como puede. Aquí tienen, la número cinco, mi favorita.

–Gracias. –Sonrió el señor Nicked cogiendo las llaves.

–Una hora. –Les recordó el grasiento y barrigudo mago recogiendo el dinero que le ponía en la mano la señora Nicked.

El señor Nicked se quedó un momento inspeccionando los mandos, el volante, todo, pero resultaba más complicado de lo que en un principio había supuesto y, volviéndose hacia su mujer, le preguntó:

–¿Cómo va esto?

La mujer lo apartó y, diciendo que no había tiempo que perder, que ya bastante caro le había salido aquel viaje, le dio un golpe con la varita al volante y la lancha avanzó a un ritmo normal.

Los chicos se sentaron en el borde, disfrutando de la brisa que les azotaba en la cara a causa de la velocidad. Se quedaron un rato mirando el agua, el cielo, hablando entre sí.

–Y luego ¿cómo lo paramos, palomita?

Pero ni se preocupó en contestarle. Después, al rato, sonriente, la señora Nicked se aproximó a su marido y le susurró unas cuantas palabras en su oreja que provocaron en éste una sonrisa de picardía. Nervioso, el señor Nicked intentó sentarse al lado de su hija pero se tropezó y cayó al agua. Como la lancha seguía avanzando a buen paso y los otros no podían sacar sus varitas de la risa, dejaron allí al desdichado muggle, que hubo de regresar a la orilla nadando.

A la noche, durante la cena:

–Qué paseo en lancha más encantador –exclamó la señora Nicked.

–Para quien haya podido disfrutarlo. –Puso mala cara su marido, pero su mujer le dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa y el rostro se le alisó, dejando paso a una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Por qué estás tan contento de pronto, papá?

–Nada, hija, nada.

Al rato, en el postre:

–He comprado una postal para los Weasley –comentó la señora Nicked señalando una en que se veía una foto animada de un torero, vestido de luces, que le daba una estocada a un enorme novillo–. Seguro que les gusta. –Y se levantó de la mesa, dejando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa–. Voy al palomar a mandársela.

–¿Al palomar? –preguntó Remus con la frente arrugada.

–Sí –contestó Helen–. Aquí no tienen lechuzas, sino palomas.

–¡Qué estupendo! –aprobó el señor Nicked tan radiante que los italianos, en la mesa contigua, se lo quedaron mirando extrañados.

Por la noche, en la cama, Helen se desnudaba para Remus. Primero lo había hecho él, mientras la chica se reía de lo mal que lo hacía, pero ella resultaba sensual. Cuando por fin no le quedó prenda en el cuerpo con que taparse sus vergüenzas se acercó a Remus y se besaron largamente.

Se tiraron sobre el colchón y estuvieron un buen rato gimiendo y jadeando de placer.

De pronto Helen detuvo a Remus y lo sacó de ella. Dijo que había tenido una idea impresionante y que tendrían la mejor noche que nunca habrían pasado juntos. Lo obligó a ponerse la bata, haciendo ella lo mismo, y salieron del dormitorio. Bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron buena parte del hotel. Se detuvieron, finalmente, ante la sala de relajación, Helen con una amplia sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

–¿No pensarás que...? –Sonreía tontamente el chico.

Helen blandió la varita ante la puerta y pronunció:

–Alohomora.

La puerta de cristal se abrió con un chasquido. La chica la abrió y entraron en la habitación donde el agua seguía burbujeante en la piscina.

Sensual, Helen se desprendió de la bata mostrando su cuerpo a Remus, con una sonrisa, acariciándose con suavidad y ternura sus senos y bajando hasta las caderas las manos. La chica deshizo al muchacho de su bata y comenzó a acariciar su miembro fláccido. Después, lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se introdujeron en el agua. Se besaron bajo ella y bucearon, buscándose y acariciándose.

Estuvieron un rato más nadando, riendo cuando se encontraban frente a frente. De pronto escucharon unos murmullos algo alejados y se callaron sobresaltados. Remus le hizo una señal, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios, de que no hiciese ruido y comenzó a andar en el agua, en la dirección en que se percibían los susurros.

A lo lejos vio un par de figuras oscurecidas que se abrazaban y besaban:

–Al parecer no somos los únicos que tenemos aquí nuestro nidito de amor –le musitó a Helen.

La chica sonrió. No obstante, ahora le daba más reparo hacerle el amor a Remus allí, en el agua, porque aquella pareja podría escuchar sus gemidos. Intentaron retirarse sin hacer ruido, pero el chico resbaló y produjo un chapoteo de agua, con lo que los susurros de la pareja cesaron.

–¿Quién hay ahí? –dijo una voz trémula, agarrotada, tímida, nerviosa.

Un haz de luz salió de una varita, cegándolos. Helen, que no quería que los viesen desnudos, se dirigió hacia el borde y cogió la suya y repitió el gesto, con lo que ambas parejas quedaron cegadas. No obstante, aunque con vergüenza, los otros se acercaban a ellos.

En un instante estuvieron tan cerca que se vieron las caras:

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –exclamó Helen.

–¡Hija! –gritó el señor Nicked llevándose por instinto las manos a sus vergüenzas para taparse. Remus, encogido por la sorpresa y colorado, hizo lo mismo, muerto de la vergüenza.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Helen, tapándose con un brazo los pechos y apagando la luz que surgía de su varita. La señora Nicked hizo lo mismo y, a su vez, preguntó:

–¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Ninguno respondió, pero todos conocían la respuesta. Rojos como tomates, salieron, sin mirarse, y se pusieron las batas, saliendo de aquella sala, saliendo disparados hacia sus habitaciones deseando que la tierra pudiese tragárselos.

Un par de empleados jóvenes del hotel, escondidos detrás de unas malezas de la sala de relajación, rieron al verlos salir. Chocaron las manos y dijeron:

–¡Qué noche! Hemos visto dos parejas hoy. Esto cada vez se pone más interesante.

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno fue muy silencioso. Todos cabizbajos, porque hasta era doloroso cruzarse la mirada entre sí, comían su opulento desayuno callados. Cuando, sin embargo, salieron hacia la playa, comenzaron a intercambiar algunos tímidos comentarios: que qué buen tiempo hace, que hoy corre una brisa muy buena, por lo menos, o que hoy no se caía nadie de la lancha porque no la volvían a alquilar. Comprendieron que debían hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y olvidar el ignominioso acontecimiento de la pasada noche. Pero, ante todo, lo que más le dolía a Remus era que, por la vergüenza que había pasado, Helen no le había permitido consumar el acto.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, celebraron una pequeña fiesta en honor del señor Nicked, ya que era su cumpleaños. Remus había pretextado querer que dieran juntos una vuelta por la playa para que las chicas, mientras tanto, pudiesen organizar todo en su habitación.

Aquél fue el momento más vergonzoso que había pasado últimamente Remus, mucho más incluso que el pasado la noche del día anterior cuando ambos fueron pillados infragantis. Remus sabía que debía ganar tiempo para que a las chicas pudiera darles tiempo para organizarlo todo, pero la conversación era muy tensa entre ambos y, a su lado, tan sólo se acordaba de lo bochornoso que había sido el espectáculo en la sala de relajación.

De pronto, el señor Nicked, poniéndose grave, comentó:

–¿Puedo comentarte una cosa, Remus?

–Por supuesto, Matthew, lo que quiera.

–Pues, verás, es que sé que he estado un poco pesado estos días cuando estáis juntos Helen y tú, pero...

–No tiene por qué disculparse, señor. –Sonrió Remus.

–¡Yo no me he disculpado! –escupió el hombre–. He dicho que he estado un poco pesado, ¡pero con razón! Como mucho te explicaré por qué.

–¿Por qué qué? –preguntó el otro sin entender.

–¡Porque he estado así, chico! –exclamó perdiendo los nervios–. ¿Qué si no? Verás, antes de venirnos de vacaciones estuvimos hablando mi esposa y yo de vosotros dos.

–¿Sí? –se interesó Remus loco de intriga.

–Dumbledore vino hace una semana a casa, ¿sabías? No, ¿verdad? –Continuaba andando mientras explicaba serio–. Nos dijo que seguíais viviendo en la orden y que aquello no le gustaba, que podía ser algo peligroso, aunque no nos explicó por qué motivo. Después dijo que Helen debía regresar a casa. Después de un rato también hablamos de ti –prosiguió–. Dijo que tú, obviamente, también deberías salir de la orden, pero no para volver a su casa, porque aquello sería sumamente peligroso. El mago hechicero ese malo que me secuestró sabría que estarías allí. En consecuencia, nos pidió que nosotros nos hiciésemos cargo de ti y que lo mantuviésemos en secreto con todo el mundo, hasta con los miembros de la orden. Que solo él, Dumbledore me refiero, lo sabría. Así, pasadas las vacaciones Helen y yo os diremos a mi hija y a ti que os trasladéis a casa.

–No, no hace falta –contestó Remus viendo que el hombre seguía tieso y no parecía agradarle en absoluto aquella resolución tomada por Dumbledore–. Tengo algunos ahorrillos y me compraré una casa con ellos –sugirió.

–¿Una casa? –Lo miró el señor Nicked con una tímida sonrisa–. ¿Con los ahorros de un solo año de trabajo? No tendrás con qué pagarla.

–Pues de alquiler. No hace falta que se molesten, de verdad.

–No es molestia, Remus. –Resopló y se quedó callado unos minutos–. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

–Claro.

–¿Vas en serio con mi hija, Remus?

–Pues, ¡claro! –exclamó, medio enojado–. ¿Cómo ha podido pensar lo contrario? Llevo cuatro años largos con ella, señor.

–Quiero decir, ¿la quieres? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? ¿O sólo la quieres para jugar con la pilila?

–¿Cómo? –Remus se sonrió–. ¡No! Estoy muy enamorado de su hija, señor Nicked. La quiero con toda mi alma. ¡No podría vivir sin ella!

El rostro del muggle se suavizó.

–No es que lo dudase, mi querido yerno, pero... Pero...

–No hace falta que se excuse, Matthew –dijo Remus comprensivo–. Es normal que se preocupe por su hija. Es su padre, lo entiendo. Pero créame: estoy enamorado de ella y mi único sueño es hacerla feliz.

–Y con eso me haces feliz a mí. –Respiró aliviado el señor Nicked sonriendo.

Le alargó una mano a su yerno y éste la estrechó sonriendo.

–Bueno, vamos a tener que arreglar el cuarto de invitados para ti, Remus –comentó el señor Nicked–. No hay otra habitación.

–Gracias... –contestó Remus sin saber qué decir.

–Remus, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? –soltó de pronto Matthew poniendo de nuevo expresión grave–. Es que creo que ayer... Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, pero como creo que entre tú y yo, a estas alturas, ya hay confianza, prefiero preguntártelo. Porque hay confianza, ¿no?

–¡Oh, sí, claro!

–Pues verás. Vaya, es complicado de preguntar. ¡Mira!, sin tapujos. ¿Mi hija es virgen, Remus? Es que ayer...

A Remus el alma se le cayó a los pies, el rostro se le comenzó a encender y pronto no parecía su cabeza sino un enorme globo rojo. Las palabras no salían de su boca, sino sólo gemidos incomprensibles.

–No sé lo que quiere decir, Matthew.

–Creo que he sido bastante claro, muchacho.

–Pues en eso... Verá. Yo... No, no lo es –reconoció con suma vergüenza.

–Ya me lo temía yo –dijo bajando la mirada hasta la arena de la playa.

–Pero eso no es malo –la defendió Remus–. Tan sólo significa que nos queremos.

–Yo también quería a Helen cuando era su novio y no me acosté con ella hasta la noche de boda –Remus le explicó que los tiempos habían cambiado y que él quería a su hija–. Sí, eso debe de ser. Bueno, no importa. Me has dicho que quieres hacer feliz a mi hija –el muggle sonrió–, me quedo con eso. A todo esto, ¿no crees que es hora ya de volver? –Consultando su reloj–. Nos deben estar esperando ya, ¿no?

Cogieron sus trasladores y se los acercaron a la oreja. Aparecieron en el vestíbulo y subieron silenciosos hasta su habitación, Remus cabizbajo y pensativo, porque aunque estaba seguro de que con aquella conversación se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de su suegro, aquellas palabras suyas lo habían dejado impresionado y dubitativo.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritaron ambas Helens al abrir la puerta.

Se dieron besos, abrazos, se ofrecieron trozos de tarta, que cambiaban de sabor según se pidiese, y bailaron. Cuando fue tarde y los italianos se quejaron y les pidieron que bajasen la música, dejaron la fiesta y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Aquella noche fue poco movida para Remus y Helen, que estaban cansados. Además, Remus seguía meditabundo con las palabras del señor Nicked rondando por su cerebro y chocando en su cráneo una y otra vez, sin poderse olvidar de ellas. Se durmieron.

–¡¡¡No!!! –Cruzó la noche el grito ensordecedor de Helen.

Estaba sentada sobre el colchón, sudando, respirando con dificultad.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Se despertó de pronto Remus y le pasó el brazo por encima–. ¿Una pesadilla?

Helen volvió a dejar la cabeza sobre la almohada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¿Qué ha sido? –le inquirió Remus.

–Nada... –Intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue un fracaso.

–Vamos, Helen, cuéntamelo. ¡O mejor: déjamelo ver!

–No, Remus, no. –Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces–. Ha sido sólo una pesadilla común.

–¿Qué has visto? –continuó preguntando.

–¡Oh, nada, Remus! ¡Déjalo!

Pero el chico la miró tan intensamente en la oscuridad que la chica desistió y le explicó:

–He tenido este sueño todas las noches desde que Vol... Voldemort nos atacase aquella noche. –Remus apretó las mandíbulas–. Aparece él riendo, acercándose y apuntándome con su varita. Me pregunta qué voy a hacer yo contra él, riendo aún más fuerte. Dispara un rayo de luz verde que me nubla la vista y, a continuación, sólo se escuchan gritos. Unos extraños gritos de dolor...

–¿Es a ti a quién ataca? –preguntó Remus extremadamente preocupado.

–No lo sé. Se acerca. Apunta con su varita, pero yo no sé a quién. Yo miro a través de los ojos de esa persona, no sé si soy yo u otra persona. –Jadeaba–. Y también...

–¿Sí? –la espetó.

–También se escuchan murmullos de bebé.

–¿Murmullos de bebé?

–Sí, se entienden perfectamente. Son los de un niño pequeño.

–¿Llora?

–No.

–Lo mejor es que te olvides de esa horripilante pesadilla y procures conciliar el sueño. Es tarde.

–Sí, cariño. –Le acarició el rostro Helen–. Gracias por escucharme.

–No te preocupes, Helen. –Le pasó el brazo por el encima de los hombros–. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado para protegerte. No temas nada.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a bajar a la playa, a la que acudieron los italianos. Parecía no importarles que los muggles sospechasen de ellos, porque habían dejado sus varitas encima de las toallas y la arena, y el pequeño, un diablo travieso, había hecho explotar una pelota de plástico con la que jugaba una pareja de adolescentes.

Por la tarde Remus se aquejó de dolor de cabeza y se quedó en el hotel, acostado. Helen les dijo a sus padres que fueran ellos solos, pero Remus le dijo que no quería que cambiase sus planes por él, aunque se lo agradecía. Cuando os tres salieron y transcurrieron cinco minutos, Remus, de un salto, salió de la cama y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

–¿Estás mejor, Remus? –preguntó Helen cuando llegaron, poniéndole una mano en la frente.

–No –mintió–. Más o menos igual.

–Pobrecito –dándole un beso y revolviéndole el pelo–. Enseguida te preparo una poción.

–No tienes que molestarte –comentó apresurado, no queriendo ingerir ningún brebaje cuando estaba en perfectas condiciones.

–¿Molestia? ¡Ninguna! Si hasta los hago con los ojos cerrados –sacando de su baúl un pequeño caldero que puso en la chimenea–. Para algo soy la enfermera de la orden...

–Dumbledore quiere que me vaya a vivir a tu casa el curso que viene –comentó Remus de pronto y el caldero se le cayó a Helen de las manos.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, les ha dicho a tus padres que debemos irnos de la orden y que deberíamos irnos "los dos" a vivir a tu casa.

–¿A mi casa? –repitió.

–Sí, a tu casa. Les ha dicho a tus padres que no quiere que yo vaya a su casa porque puede ser peligroso. Ha pretextado eso, que puede ser peligroso. Tengo ganas de preguntarle por qué.

–Por Voldemort, Remus –sugirió la chica–. Si te vas con Dumbledore, él te encontraría fácilmente, pero Dumbledore te protegería... ¿No?

–Dumbledore se pasa la vida en la escuela y en la orden –explicó Remus–. Sólo está allí en verano.

–Pues en mi casa será peligroso. –Se intranquilizó–. ¿Qué pasará si Voldemort viene a buscarte a mi casa? ¿Quién te protegerá?

–Supongo que Dumbledore ya pensará en algo. De momento ya le ha dicho a tu padre que nadie debe saber que estoy viviendo con vosotros. Debe ser un secreto. ¡Ni siquiera pueden saberlo los miembros de la orden! No sé a qué juega Dumbledore últimamente.

–Sus razones tendrá.

Y comenzó a echar ingredientes en el caldero, encendiendo el fuego en la chimenea con su varita.

Al despertar al día siguiente, Remus dijo que estaba muy bien, como nuevo. Incluso se sentía más jovial y estuvo riendo todo el tiempo; con deciros, simplemente, que hasta le reía las gracias al señor Nicked...

Estuvieron un rato jugando con las olas y después se pusieron a tomar el sol en la toalla.

–¿Qué haces, hija? –le preguntó su madre espantada–. ¡Tápame, Matt! –Y éste se interpuso entre unos muggles que había cerca y la bruja comenzó a hurgar en su bolso en busca de su varita.

–¿Qué quieres, mamá?

–¡No te has puesto la protección, hija! –Y dándole un par de toques en la cabeza con la varita–. Fidessolari.

Helen sintió cómo si alguien le hubiese echado un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza y una sensación de frialdad por todo el cuerpo. Su piel, al instante, se recubrió de una brillante capa de protección solar.

Remus, por su parte, estaba sentado en la arena, fingiendo que excavaba en ella. Sin embargo, cada poco rato, se concentraba y extendía un dedo tembloroso hacia el suelo y unos cuantos granos de arena levitaban en el aire. Cuando dejaba de entornar los ojos caían con los demás.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó su suegro, y un puñadito de granos, en los que Matthew no había reparado, dejaron de levitar al separar de ellos la vista el joven mago–. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–Bueno, si a usted le apetece.

Matthew Nicked se sentó en la arena, a su lado. Comenzó a excavar con las manos en forma de cuenco y pronto vio agua en el fondo del hondo agujero que había hecho.

–¡Un pozo! ¡He hecho un pozo, palomita!

–No te asomes mucho, no sea que te caigas dentro –se burló su mujer.

El señor Nicked estuvo un rato más haciendo otros agujeros, en los que, al final, encontraba más agua, ilusionado, pero se terminó aburriendo y fue a la orilla a remojarse los pies. Remus siguió contemplando los hoyos de agua que había hecho su suegro.

Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Levantó una mano, concentrado, y la arena comenzó a removerse hasta tapar los agujeros. Cuando acabó de hacerlo Remus estaba fatigado, respiraba con dificultad y la frente le sudaba. Aquello había supuesto un gran esfuerzo, pero sonreía, satisfecho.

Dejó de practicar magia sin la varita durante otro tiempo porque siempre que intentaba superarse acababa jadeando y, a veces, hasta había caído al suelo con la mente embotada. Corrió detrás del señor Nicked, que estaba de espaldas, lo pilló desprevenido, metiéndose lentamente en el agua, y lo empujó por detrás. Estrepitosamente, el señor Nicked se cayó en el agua y salió riendo y escupiendo agua.

–¡Muchacho, hay que ver! –se burlaba.

El señor Nicked se abalanzó sobre su yerno para hacerle una ahogadilla y éste se dejó. Helen los miraba sonriente. Le comentó a su madre, que leía un ejemplar de Corazón de bruja que había comprado en el quiosco del hotel:

–Parece que ahora se llevan incluso mejor que antes, ¿no crees, mamá?

–Sí, eso parece, Helen querida. Pero no le des muchas vueltas en la cabeza. Son hombres, querida. Un misterio.

Cuando a la noche Helen se desnudaba para meterse en la cama, Remus, que había entrado en el cuarto de baño supuestamente para ducharse, salía de éste con un par de copas de champán, una en cada mano.

–¿Qué es esto? –Sonrió sorprendida la chica.

–Champán –contestó burlón su novio–. ¿Quieres?

La chica cogió una copa y la dejó encima de la mesa. Tomó el rostro de Remus con sus dos manos, agarrándolo con fuerza, y lo besó largamente. Se separó y recogió nuevamente su vaso, dándole un sorbo.

–¿A qué viene esto? –le preguntó.

–A que te quiero.

Helen sonrió. Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia un jarrón vacío que había encima de la mesa:

–Aunque te ha faltado un detalle –le comentó.

Y una solitaria rosa de cálidos pétalos rojos cayó en el jarrón describiendo círculos hasta detenerse. Remus se la quedó mirando, y después a Helen mientras sonreía son sorna. Sacó él también su varita y describiendo con ella enormes florituras apuntó hacia todos lados, saliendo disparadas de su punta cientos de rosas, alhelíes y margaritas que volaban por el aire y caían en la cama, los sillones, el suelo.

Helen miró a su alrededor y le dio un enorme beso a Remus, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

–¡Te quiero, Remus, te quiero! –le dijo.

Él la separó dejando la copa sobre la mesa y tomándola por los hombros. Se hurgó en un bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una caja de madera con una concha marina pegada encima.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Helen cuando Remus se la dio.

–Un regalo. ¡Ábrelo!

Y con manos temblorosas Helen abrió la caja y encontró en ella un anillo de oro. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas cristalinas.

–Remus... –habló–. Esto es... ¡Oh, Remus!

Lo abrazó.

–Eso es un anillo de compromiso, Helen. La promesa que ahora te hago de que te querré toda mi vida y de que, algún día, cuando estemos preparados, nos casaremos.

Helen comenzó a sollozar y, haciendo aparecer un pañuelo mágicamente, se sonó la nariz. Miraba el anillo, besaba a Remus, miraba a Remus y al anillo.

–Póntelo –le propuso Remus.

La chica lo sacó de la caja y, al verse vacía, la caja, encantada, comenzó a decir:

–Él te ama. ¿Querrás casarte con él? Él te ama. ¿Querrás casarte con él?

–Claro que querré –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miró el anillo y vio en su parte de dentro las palabras "Remus quiere a Helen" inscritas con magia a fuego, brillando cuando la luz les daba. Se lo puso pero le quedaba un poco grande.

–Reducio. –Apuntó con su varita Remus.

Y el anillo se encogió hasta adoptar la forma idónea.

Se terminaron de beber las copas de champán y, abrazados y besándose, se aproximaron hasta la cama, donde apartaron las flores y se acostaron, uno sobre otro, terminándose de desvestir el uno al otro con prisa e impaciencia.

Helen sujetaba su varita en una mano y, cuando separó sus labios de los de Remus, dijo:

–Hoy vamos a recordar las transformaciones humanas. ¿Qué te parece?

–Una clase estupenda, profesora. –Fingió Remus volviéndola a besar.

Pero las dos semanas llegaron pronto a su fin y un día se los encontró recogiendo sus cosas en su baúl. Todos estaban decepcionados por tener que volver a la rutina, por tener que abandonar aquella playa, pero no tenían otro remedio. Al día siguiente sería uno de septiembre y tendrían que regresar a sus trabajos.

–¿Y Ñobo? –preguntó la señora Nicked mirando con impaciencia a su alrededor–. Ahora que caigo, ¡no lo he visto en todos estos días!

–Yo le dije que fuese a divertirse –afirmó Remus–. Volverá de un momento a otro, espero.

–¿Estás seguro de que no lo liberaste? –preguntó la señora Nicked mirándolo con aprehensión.

–Muy seguro –confesó–. Si lo hubiese hecho se habría puesto a llorar y a patalear, y cuando le dije que saliese le dije que volviera al cabo de las dos semanas.

–Y Ñobo ha vuelto –pronunció una voz aguda en la puerta, mucho más feliz que cuando se marchó–. Ñobo no pensaba abandonar a su familia. Aunque Ñobo ha sido malo y va a enfadar mucho a la familia –dijo–. Ñobo ya se ha castigado por ello. –Y les señaló un enorme chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

Helen fue corriendo hacia él y, cogiéndolo de la mano, se agachó y le preguntó cómo se había hecho aquello.

–Ñobo ha sido malo, señorita. Muy malo. Su familia se va a enfadar con Ñobo.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó la señora Nicked con voz irritada.

El elfo comenzó a lloriquear:

–El amo Remus me dijo que encontrase a una elfina, señora, y yo lo he hecho. ¡Lo he hecho!

–¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –Se encogió de hombros Remus.

–Porque... Porque...

Pero no podía hablar. Entonces una elfina atravesó la puerta con un elfo pelón del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y encogido en sus brazos.

–¿Qué? –explotó la señora Nicked al verlo–. ¿Has tenido un elfito?

Ñobo estalló en sollozos agudos. Se comenzó a golpear en la cabeza, pero Helen le agarró el brazo y le pidió que no hiciese aquello, que se iba a hacer daño.

–Yo... ¡Lo siento, señora!

La elfina, con el pequeño elfo encogido, pasó al interior de la habitación, mirando hacia todos lados con curiosidad.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, palomita?

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –repitió–. No lo sé. No podemos mantener más elfos. ¿Tú tienes trabajo, elfina?

La criatura, con un vestido ajado por única prenda, negó con la cabeza después de que Ñobo le tradujese.

–¿Lo ves? –Señaló la señora Nicked a la elfina–. Se pensará que nos vamos a hacer cargo de ella y de su bebé.

–Pero ¿cómo puede ser su bebé? –preguntó Remus–. Tendrá que ser el de otro elfo, ¿no? Sólo hace un par de semanas que Ñobo está aquí.

–Los elfos, Remus –comenzó a explicar la señora Nicked–, después de copular tienen siempre una criatura, aunque no son una especie muy prolífica, a pesar de ello. El embarazo dura un día. Pasado éste nace una criatura como ésa, pelona. Al cabo del mes se le cae el pelo y ya puede andar.

–Por favor... –seguía gimoteando el elfo de la familia.

–¡No, Ñobo! –gritó la señora Nicked–. Supongo que tendremos que sacrificar al elfillo.

–¡¡¡No!!! –sollozó el elfo–. No mate a Dobby, por favor. ¡No lo mate!

–No podemos hacernos cargo de él –explicó la señora Nicked intentando aparentar ternura, pero el elfo la veía despiadada–. Bueno, ¡vale! –consintió–. Nos llevaremos a tu hijo y a tu novia a Inglaterra, pero tendremos que venderlos, ¿comprendes? No podemos hacernos cargo de ellos.

Ñobo asintió, dando una y otra vez repetidas gracias.

Remus le pidió a la elfina coger a Dobby, y lo tenía acurrucado en la palma de su mano. Se lo enseñó a Helen y ambos se rieron cuando se estiró y bostezó.

–Lo pondremos en venta –repetía la señora Nicked mientras seguía guardando cosas en el baúl–. Lo llevaremos al callejón Diagon y lo pondremos en venta. Todo el mundo quiere un elfo doméstico en casa.

Después echaron polvos flu por la chimenea de la habitación y gritaron "Inglaterra". Consecuentemente, aparecieron en una enorme sala llena de chimeneas como la de la aduana española, pero en la que rezaba: "Aduana del Reino Unido".

Un hombre cortés y tieso como un mayordomo, vestido de negro impecable, se aproximó hasta ellos y les preguntó:

–¿De regreso?

Ellos respondieron que sí y el mago elevó los cuatro baúles a un golpe de varita. Los dirigió hacia otra chimenea y sacó de un tarro que llevaba un pellizco de polvos flu que entregaba a cada uno cuando se metían por el hueco de la chimenea.

–¿Cuánto es? –preguntó la señora Nicked.

–¿El qué? ¿Los polvos flu? Oh, no, nada, señora. Cortesía de la casa.

–¡Qué bien poder estar de nuevo en casa! –Sonrió la mujer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya está. Otro capítulo más acabado. Y éste ha salido larguito, ¡no os podréis quejar! Bien, de acuerdo con la votación que pedí en el capítulo anterior, y después de haber recopilado todos vuestros "reviews" a lo largo de esta semana, el resultado es: ¡que seguiré poniendo los avances! Aunque no os he visto muy animados... Espero que en adelante estéis más despiertos. XD

Perfecto, el capítulo 14, el próximo, que se titula "La vuelta al cole", estará en internet (en nuestra página favorita: ) para el 23 de OCTUBRE. Como habéis visto, estoy siendo muy puntual, y espero que ese día no haya contratiempos. En el caso hipotético de que los hubiera, ya sabéis, un día antes o un día después el relato se actualizará puntualmente.

–¡SI DEJAN UN "REVIEW", YO LES DEJARÉ UNA LARGA RESPUESTA! –dijo Quique mientras escribía en su PC unas palabras para sus lectores en el capítulo 13–. ¡ME ENCANTA SABER LO QUE OPINAN! ES IMPORTANTE SABERLO PARA VER C"MO DIRIGIR EL RELATO. Pero si no quieren o no tienen tiempo, lo comprendo... (Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por estos 45 "reviews" que me han dejado. Me parece increíble que sean tantos. Todo os lo debo a vosotros. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!)

Hablando de "reviews", no es por coaccionar a nadie ni que se sienta obligado, pero estoy pensando en la posibilidad de introducir en papeles cortos a todos los que me sigan atentamente. Es decir, transcribir su nombre y que aparezca en MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Si estás interesado o interesada, deja un "review" por capítulo y nos iremos conociendo. Cuando vea un hueco, ¡personaje nuevo! Lo estoy haciendo ya, así que daros prisa. ¿QUIERES APARECER EN "MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO"? o ¡Apúntate! (Apéndice a esto: Si estás leyendo este capítulo, y el resto, algún tiempo después de su publicación, ¡no pasa nada!: puedes dejar "reviews" si te parece. Yo seguiré atento, y bien te los escribo en el capítulo en cuya redacción me encuentre enfrascado o te envío la contestación por correo, pero no te amedrentes. Tú también tienes la oportunidad de figurar en la historia. ¡Todos!)

Gracias por vuestra atención, gracias por vuestra comprensión, ¡gracias por vuestro apoyo! Quique, KAICUDUMB, está ahí para escucharos. Hasta la semana que viene y que os vaya todo muy bien.


	14. La vuelta al cole

¿Cómo estáis? Yo muy bien, aquí, presentándoos una nueva entrega de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Ésta ya es la decimocuarta... ¡Vaya! Debo decir que cada vez estoy más emocionado con vuestra dedicación, con vuestros "reviews" y con vuestros halagos. ¡Gracias! El capítulo de hoy, cuyo avance olvidé poner en el 13, no es tan largo como los anteriores (imagino que ya no los haré tan largos porque son matadores...), pero tiene su gracia. Respondo "reviews", que son más cada vez: 

- Lorien Lupin: (Hasta el momento en que te respondo no he leído sino tu "review" de respuesta al capítulo cinco). No pasa nada. Si yo no meto prisa... No, es que soy muy impaciente, y eso se me debe de notar. Lo cierto es que estoy siempre que puedo en Internet, mirando la cuenta de "reviews", mandando correos... ¡Soy un torbellino! Como también soy muy impaciente, por eso puedo colgar MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO con tanta puntualidad; ¡porque hay veces que no puedo esperar! Pero está bien. ¿Y cómo es eso de que escribes en dos idiomas? No me había dado cuenta. Me quedé francamente impresionado. Dices que odias al padre de Remus (¿cuántas veces habré oído eso ya? D) y me imagino que a estas alturas (capítulo 14), cuando leas esto, ya le tendrás aversión patológica. Me ha hecho gracia eso de que digas que en los "fics" debe haber un personaje al que puedas odiar con ganas. No lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva... Sabía que tenía que haber alguien malo, al que todo el mundo detestase, pero no porque fuese necesario... ¡Es una buena opinión! La próxima persona: señora Carney... Aunque queda mucho para que aparezca. Me agrada que digas que te gusta la relación Dumbledore/Remus (no sonó raro..., sólo me quedé a cuadros al ver esa barra. Pensé: "¿qué dice?"); supuse que Remus, al imaginármelo con un padre así, debería tener otra oportunidad con otra figura paternal. Ése debía ser Dumbledore, que, con diferencia, es mi personaje favorito. Por muchas cosas... Además hay un momento en el que Remus dice en el tercer libro que Dumbledore había sido muy importante para él en su vida. Lo consideré necesario. ¡Me encanta que me hayas dicho que te gusta Helen! La mayoría de la gente no dice nada, y entonces no sé si es que no les gusta o qué; como es un personaje nuevo estoy muy extraño, porque a los que les gusten Remus, pues es Remus a fin de cuentas, ¡pero Helen es nueva! Luego hay otra cosa que me ha llamado muchísimo la atención de ti: el que imprimas los relatos sacados de en lugar de leerlos en el monitor. ¡Cuánto te envidio! Yo lo haría, pero estimo mucho la tinta, así que me dejo la vista aquí pegada en la pantalla. ¡Menudo fastidio! Otra cosa, al decir "computadora", como es un término no inusual, pero sí poco frecuente en España, intuyo que debes de ser del continente americano, ¿me equivoco? La gran parte de los que me leen son de por allí, y eso es una gozada. Como yo digo: "nos une más a unirnos". Besitos también a ti. ¡Qué empanada tengo! Acabo de releer tu correo y veo que me dijiste que de Perú. Déjame, que he tenido un derrame mental. Me hizo gracia eso de "miembro de muchas cosas y autora tardona sin remedio". Fue gracioso. He leído atentamente de todo lo de que eres miembro, y me he quedado un poco alucinado: ¿de dónde sacas el tiempo? Algunas cosas me han llamado la atención; a mí y a una amiga mía, Elena. Ésta dice que lleva tiempo queriendo formar parte de La Legión de las Lupinas (me ha pedido que te diga que si tú pudieras ayudarla...). ¿Y qué es eso de Fiction World? ¿Es otra página para colgar relatos como ? Es que, de ser así, me gustaría que me dijeras cómo funciona, porque me gustaría meter el relato en otra página. Cuántas más mejor, como digo yo... Así te leerá más gente, se supone. Aunque, con los que hay, basta. Muchas gracias por todo, Lorien o Rosario, como quieras que te llame. Muchos besitos para ti, ¿eh? Cuídate.

- Elena: ¡Hola! No te enfades... Conozco cuál es tu competición, pero es que siempre ganas. Sí, has sido la primera persona que ha dejado un "review" en el capítulo trece, pero tenía que responder antes a Lorien, porque va sólo por el quinto, pero cronológicamente me dejó el "review" antes que tú. Además, el llegar antes o después no importa, en verdad, lo importante es la intención; como se dice, es lo que cuenta. A fin de cuentas, yo sólo puedo leer vuestros "reviews" los lunes y los viernes, así que con que estén me va de sobra, dándome igual si lo habéis dejado un sábado, que un domingo, que un jueves. Pero te entiendo, claro que te entiendo. Quieres demostrar tu afinidad, o siquiera será porque el relato realmente te llame la atención y necesitas leerlo con rapidez. (Voy a empezar como tú: "no sé si me hago falsas ilusiones"...). ¿Sabes qué? Esta semana he vuelto a ver "El día de mañana", esta vez con mis amigos, y siempre que sale el actor ese que te gusta, Jake no sé qué (perdona, su apellido es indescifrable) me acuerdo de estas palabras tuyas y me entra la risa: "No es un bombón ardiente, pero es mono." Me quedé francamente perplejo cuando leí que Bécquer era tu quinto amor platónico. ¡Si para mí es un maestro, en serio...! Es el gran dueño del romanticismo, un verdadero personaje literario, y el donjuán de toda dama, ¿no? En fin, si tú has querido que yo sea el tercero, ¡el honor es mío! Me siento realmente orgulloso. Me hizo realmente ilusión tu "review", porque me he dado cuenta de que has abierto un poquito más tu corazón. ¿Me equivoco? Quizá pensases que era un poco metiche o curioso preguntándote por qué me considerabas especial, pero es que me picaba la curiosidad; todas las respuestas que me has dado son maravillosas. ¡A cada cual abría más los ojos! Además tienes razón en una cosa, aunque se supone que no deberías saberla, pero es cierto eso que se dice: los autores nos identificamos con nuestros personajes protagonistas. No sabía cómo pintar a Remus, así que lo imaginé como yo mismo: callado, meditabundo, honrado... Pero con sus defectos, por eso está muy acertado el que Isabelle Black (otra lectora voraz) me haya dicho que es un Remus perfecto precisamente por eso: porque no es perfecto, no es idealizado. Aunque últimamente se me está yendo la olla y no sé qué Remus estoy pintando. Creo que me he dejado llevar por aquellos que opinan que el sexo juega un papel fundamental en los relatos porque los lectores son muy superficiales. ¡Cuán equivocado! ¡Que ahí sí que no me identifico con él! Sólo puedo decir que Remus va a volver a ser el de siempre, con sus más y sus menos. Y descuida, ya he explicado por ahí que yo cuelgo el capítulo catorce ahora, pero que realmente estoy escribiendo el cuarenta y cuatro (es que este verano no sabía cómo meter el relato y me puse a escribir por mi cuenta), y hasta donde voy Remus sigue siendo el protagonista. Entiendo lo que dices con eso de que la gente se aburre y deja a un personaje de lado para dar más protagonismo a otro, pero si yo estoy hablando de Remus desde un principio, acabaré hablando de Remus. Aparecerán todos los demás, por supuesto, pero Remus liderará el argumento. Gracias por alentar a este autor que tanto te aprecia con comentarios de ese tipo. La verdad es que no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista, pero todos vuestros comentarios me hacen abrir los ojos de una forma u otra. Bien, y pasando al último punto de mi disertación, debo decirte que lo de añadir nombres propios al relato de personas que conozco no es nuevo: yo mismo aparezco. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Soy Henry Castle, el Ministro de Magia asesinado. ¡Qué papel más corto! También he incluido a amigos, recientemente a Álvaro y Ostos, funcionarios en la Aduana Española; no sabía cómo traducir sus nombres, así que los metí en la comunidad mágica de España. Ya he pensado cuál va a ser tu personaje, pero te lo voy a explicar por correo electrónico; seguramente te llegue antes que leas esto, pues no sé si te lo mandaré el viernes. Bien, espero otro "review" largo de los tuyos, pues me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a escribir con tu ánimo y tu espíritu juvenil. Un besazo desde Córdoba, de este tu amigo Quique.

- Joanne Distte: ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya lo sé, pero es que me quedé entristecido cuando veía que iba a colgar el relato y no iba a poder ponerte nada, porque no sabía nada de ti. Así que decidí ponerte entre signos de interrogación. Me alegra que te vayan a poner Internet en casa, aunque también me da envidia. Snif. Da igual, seguiré colgando los capítulos desde donde pueda y entrando desde la biblioteca para ver los "reviews". Por eso mis únicas respuestas largas son la de los capítulos, porque como las escribo en casa tengo tiempo. Vayamos por pasos: sí, me llegó la lechuza, aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo para atenderla, así que la tengo ahí medio muerta de hambre y desplumada. Estoy ahora mismo colapsado en fanfiction. Bien, ya tengo el título: "En el último momento dudas". Prometo leerlo a la mayor brevedad posible y dejarte unos largos "reviews". Hablando de "reviews" (me he acordado hablando de eso, pero no tiene nada que ver), he estado releyendo el primer correo que me mandaste y la confusión fue de lo más tonta; tu texto exactamente es "para 17 en octubre", y yo, que ahora me pregunto cómo lo leí, me pensé que era el 17 de octubre. Vale, ya lo sé, ¡empanado! Pero con la tontería acerté. No hace falta que me des las gracias, sé de sobra que hace mucha ilusión que te feliciten por tu cumpleaños. Bueno, ya mismo: ¡la mayoría de edad! Tampoco es algo del otro mundo, te lo digo por experiencia. Bien, consultando mis notas, me ha hecho muchísima gracia que a la cachito de pan como llamas a "Nathalie", la hayas llamado el fantasma "Nichole". Me quedé a cuadros. Pero va, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, que yo soy el primero. Lo de la batalla o duelo de conjuros no te creas que fue tan fácil. Tuve que meditarlo bien: había muchos personajes y tenía que meditar mucho cuando actuaba uno u otro. ¿Y te gusta los que me he inventado? Es que, como estudio latín y sé cómo crea los hechizos Rowling, me tomé la molestia de crear algunos nuevos. Me hizo gracia que te hicieran gracia cosas como "Voldemort es una rapiña que come piñas". La verdad, no sé cómo puedo inventarme cosas así; pienso que pueden hacer gracia y las pongo. Tampoco soy una persona muy graciosa, pero escribiendo tengo mis puntos humorísticos. Me encanta que los señales y por eso tus "reviews" son muy especiales: como pones todo lo bueno y lo que te ha gustado, salgo de haberlos leído henchido muy orgulloso. Ahora bien, todo no va a ser humor... Digamos que el Mal seguirá apareciendo, aunque ya te lo has podido ver con Dorcas Meadowes. ¡Pobre! Quise ponerlo un hombre genial para que su muerte diese mucha lástima. Si lo llego a saber antes, en lugar de inventarme otro personaje, te pongo de su viuda. ¡Qué risa! ¡Ah! No conozco el enlace de Anime Awards; sólo te lo comenté por si tú tenías idea... No pasa nada. Creo que con es suficiente. A veces es dificultoso mantenerlo todo, ¿sabes? Y por último, dices que no te desagradaría el que colgara "Una giganta y un mago: la odisea del sexo". No sé, es que después de estos capítulos tan obscenos y provocativos que he puesto, cuelgo además eso y me tomáis por un pervertido, cosa que en absoluto soy. Ya veré. De todas formas no podría ser ahora mismo, porque tendría que retocarlo. Un beso, chica. Y cuídate.

- Idril Isil: ¡Hola! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y muy embotada la cabeza. Me aclararé. En absoluto me importa recomendarte, creo que todo el mundo necesita un empujoncito, y a veces es difícil conseguirlo en esta página elitista, donde sólo cuentan los autores consagrados y los relatos que alcanzan el medio millar de "reviews". Dices que se te hace raro que Voldemort vaya detrás de Remus, o por lo menos que es la primera vez que lo escuchas. La explicación es muy sencilla: sólo quería darle más protagonismo a Remus; no sabía cuál era el motivo por el que ingresaron en la orden, ¡pues ése!, no sabía cuál era el motivo por el que los Potter y los Longbottom se habían enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces, ¡pues ése!... No sé si el relato sigue siendo coherente con ese vuelco del argumento, pero al menos habrá intriga y emoción. ¡Ah! Leí tu correo electrónico, pero, lo siento, no pude contestártelo. Ahora lo hago, si te parece. Bien, sí me gustó la bendición. Sí soy católico, aunque no practicante. Aunque la religión está en decadencia últimamente en España, yo fui bautizado, comulgado y confirmado, cosa esta última que no es muy común entre los jóvenes. Últimamente, no obstante, estoy enemistado con Dios irreconciliablemente, porque me ha abandonado. Ya te darás cuenta, pero he puesto que los magos también crean en un ser superior (Rowling, su diosa y creadora), porque considero que la religión es importante, al menos históricamente, y que ellos tienen un vacío espiritual y filosófico en ese aspecto al no poder dar salida a esta cabida emocional y sentimental. ¡Qué profundo!... Lo que sí me dejo algo más confuso fue que cuando dijiste lo de la bendición en tu "review" pusiste algo parecido a esto: "No sé si eres católico, pero conociéndote como CREO que te conozco, me imagino que te habrá gustado." Por un lado me satisfizo, y por otro me dejo perplejo, como ya he dicho, porque no entiendo el motivo por el cual pones en mayúsculas esa palabra. Quizá sigas siendo desconfiada (como bien dijiste) y creas que lo que hay aquí es un espejo ilusorio de alguna realidad ficticia. Yo creo que soy bastante transparente; se me tarda tiempo en conocer, pero soy transparente. ¡Detesto la hipocresía, porque la he sufrido en persona! Si me decidiera a llevar una guerra santa, sería contra la hipocresía. Así que sí, me conoces, porque yo no podría ser de otra forma y dejarte estas kilométricas respuestas. Mentir o fingir se me hace realmente tedioso. Hablando de "tedioso"... ¡Gracias por decir que he suavizado el estilo! ¡Gracias! Ya me sentía raro conmigo mismo. Yo pensado que quería agradarte, pero... ¡Aun así, me encantaban tus críticas constructivas, preciosa! Eran eso: "constructivas". También me alegra que digas que soy el único al que dejas "reviews" tan largos. Ciertamente es un honor. ¡Por eso te aprecio tanto! Es como dices, ya nos vamos conociendo, y me agrada el cambio producido en ti desde tu primer "review" al último. Se nota que no eres fría ni impermeable, sino que sientes, y es difícil transmitirlo en palabras. Yo tampoco soy de ésos que andan por ahí dándose de abrazos con la gente, así que en eso nos parecemos. También me hizo gracia el que pusieses lo de romanticismo y después "(mmh)". Considero que es preferible o principal el romanticismo que el sexo, así que esta vertiente nueva que ha adoptado MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO va a desaparecer. No sé por qué, me dejé llevar por la opinión de consideraciones poco acertadas. Me pareció muy sensible lo de tus nombres... Apunté el de Lafken, porque me parece increíble. ¡A mí también me gustaría tener una cultura indígena aquí, en España!, pero lo más que teníamos eran los latinos que tanto te gustan. Yo seguiré llamándote Idril, porque también me gusta el élfico. Durante un tiempo quise aprenderlo, pero desistí. No sé por qué, intuí que era élfico... ¡Bien! Muchas gracias, adoro tus "reviews". La verdad es que me hago pronto a la gente y soy bastante extrovertido. Otra cosa: normalmente estoy disponible (repito, normalmente), los sábados por la mañana, momento en el que cuelgo el capítulo siguiente. Suelo estar entre las diez y las doce, aunque nunca estoy mucho más de media hora. Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta... Me ha encantado el detalle de que preguntases quién era "Helen Nicked Lupin"; demuestra curiosidad y atención por tu parte. Ésta es una historia muy larga. Elena, su nombre real, es mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana. La conozco desde que tengo dos años, ¡y de eso hace ya dieciséis! Siempre hemos sido inseparables. Al principio yo veía los fanfictions como algo raro, pero ella los leía atentamente. Este verano me propuso escribir una historia de Remus Lupin en la que se enamorase de una chica. A esa chica le di su nombre, que traduje al inglés: "Helen Nicked"... Esta historia se comenzó a llamar "La vida de Remus J. Lupin", y ella me la observaba de cerca. Aún no sabía meter los capítulos en la página, así que escribía por mi cuenta, con su única opinión sobre mí. Le empezó a gustar tanto que el relato fue ganando en extensión fácilmente. Aun hoy día es la que me presiona para escribir, puesto que quiere saber cómo sigue la cosa. Así, un día me levanté con ánimo para difundir la historia. Entonces a ella se le ocurrió que "La vida de Remus J. Lupin" era bastante simple. "Memorias de un licántropo" fue su idea, y ya tuve título. Nos registramos en la página al mismo tiempo, y entonces hicimos una promesa: añadirnos el uno al otro en "autores favoritos". Fue la primera persona que me agregó, aunque entonces todavía no tenía ningún capítulo. Por eso yo la tengo a ella, aunque no tenga ninguna historia, porque ella me animó a escribir MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Si no, ¿quién iba a estar tan loco de ponerse el nombre de un personaje de una historia cualquiera como la mía? Sólo ella porque Helen Nicked es su nombre, traducido al inglés. Y eso me recuerda lo de añadir a los lectores en el relato. Sí, tengo muchas ideas y muchos ánimos. Pero recuerdo que serán apariciones breves, meramente figurativas. No puedo incluir un personaje que se instale en el argumento, como comprenderás. Paciencia... ¡Muchos besos! ¡Ah! Ojalá pudiéramos vernos, pero yo ahora mismo veo imposible la idea de viajar. Como no me ponga un petardo en el trasero... Bueno, aquí te he dejado otra larga respuesta; es que me parecía tristísimo cuando veía dos renglones en cualquier fic después de que la gente se ha tomado la molestia de escribirte. Besos. ¡Ah! Ahora que hablaba de Elena (Helen Nicked), te digo que ella (estudiante para Bellas Artes) está preparando unos dibujos la mar de chulos para MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO: SEGUNDA PARTE. Ya os los enviaré cuando llegue el momento, que aún queda, pero es bueno que sepáis que ya se está preparando todo.

- Ana (Leonita para que nos entendamos): Sí, ya he leído tu correo. ¡Hola! ¿De Sevilla? ¡Genial! Si estás ahí al lado, ay. Lo que habrás disfrutado entonces con la escena del elfo doméstico, ¿verdad? Decidí poner el holograma de la feria de Sevilla porque es lo más extendido, ¿no? Soy consciente de que en Córdoba hay mucha gente que está en contra de los sevillanos, pero yo paso olímpicamente. ¡Eso a mí me parece xenofobia! Me hizo mucha ilusión el que dijeras, a tu vez, que te había hecho ilusión recibir un correo electrónico de un autor con el que estabas disfrutando. ¡Imagínate la ilusión que me hace a mí que me digáis esas cosas! También tú, cómo no. Recuerdo que me dices algo así como que tenía expresividad léxica y como que escribía muy bien. Es de agradecer que lo digáis, muy halagador, cuando últimamente me parece que mi corazón late casi exclusivamente por MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. ¿Estudias Derecho? Es difícil ver por aquí personas universitarias. Espero que te vaya bien y pronto me puedas servir de abogada para quitarle a Rowling los derechos de autora y seguir yo con el relato desde el ámbito financiero. ¡Es broma! Yo estudio Filología Hispánica, que es algo así como más humanístico... La verdad es que es raro ver en las universidades personas que lean Harry Potter. ¡Ni que fuera un delito! Pues yo leo y escribo, ¡y me lo paso genial! Escribir me sirve para practicar a escribir correctamente, y con mayor dicción cada vez, así que tampoco es una pérdida de tiempo. Muchas gracias por decir, Ana (me tengo que empezar a acostumbrar a este nuevo apelativo), que mi relato te está gustando. Te digo simplemente que va a haber historia para rato, y que cada vez va a ir "in crescendo". (Habiendo leído tu "review" al capítulo 13). Gracias, muchas gracias. ¿En serio te ha gustado tanto? Yo sabía que tenía que ponerle algo más de humor, pero tampoco me imaginaba que fuera a ser así. No obstante me alegra, ¿cómo no? Por supuesto acepto tu crítica, pero consideré que tenía que hacer ver que los españoles éramos un caso para que todo resultara mucho más divertido. Si no, ¿por qué iba a poner a las gitanas en la aduana, o a los botones durmiendo la siesta en medio del pasillo, o un largo etcétera? ¡Por mero humor! Ya sé que los ingleses son peores, pero bueno... Hablando de aduanas, por cierto, aviso que la española no va a ser la única que aparezca en MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Será muy divertido. Gracias también por decir que éste es el mejor "fic" que has leído. Una de dos: o has leído pocos, o los que has leído son todos muy malos. No obstante, agradezco el detalle de que me animes. Espero que disfrutes igualmente con el capítulo 14. Hasta pronto.

CAPÍTULO XIV (LA VUELTA AL COLE)

La chimenea de la sala común de la orden se encendió reflejando en la pared tonos verdes. Por ella apareció Remus, tirado en el suelo. Se levantó y comenzó a sacudir el hollín de su túnica.

–¡Remus! –Abrió los brazos Dumbledore.

James y Sirius salieron corriendo, entre gritos, a recibirlo. Lo abrazaron y le preguntaron cómo le habia ido todo.

–Bien, bien. España es genial.

–Estás muy moreno –comentó Lily. Helen apareció también por el hueco de la pared–. ¡Helen!

–¡Lily!

Y se abrazaron. Alice se les unió. Frank y Peter llegaron con mayor tranquilidad para saludar a Remus. Arabella salió de la cocina y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se aproximó saltando de puntillas y los abrazó a los dos y les dio sendos besos. "Mis niños, mis niños", les decía, y los apretujaba en sus brazos.

Moody también salió de su cuarto, pero sus muestras de afecto no fueron tan emotivas: estrechó la mano de Remus con formalidad y lo mismo hizo con Helen, quien le sonrió complacida.

–Os hemos traído algunos recuerdos –dijo Remus.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¡A ver! –se apartaron a codazos unos a otros.

Remus sacó de su mochila un pisapapeles con forma de sirena que entregó a Dumbledore, ya que se había acordado de que éste hablaba sirenio. Al director le hizo mucha gracia y dijo que lo pondría en su despacho de inmediato.

Helen le entregó a Lily y a Alice un par de horquillas del pelo con forma de almeja que las chicas se pusieron en el pelo y que les daba una apariencia muy divertida y risueña.

Remus le sacó a Peter un tarro de cristal con arena de la playa dentro, cosa que el muchacho le había pedido, pero que lo tuvo un buen rato entretenido porque Remus lo había encantado para que la arena cambiase de color. A Arabella le sacó un juego de tazas de té en las que ponía: "Recuerdo de Mallorca". La mujer se lo agradeció tanto que casi le borra la cara de tantos besos. A James, Sirius y Frank les había traído unas extrañas cajas con bolsitas de plástico dentro que los muggles utilizaban para hacer el amor y no dejar a la chica embarazada.

–¡Qué curioso! –Miró Frank uno de aquellos artilugios con los ojos bien abiertos–. ¿Y cómo los llaman, dices?

–Preservativos –explicó–. Dicen que son muy útiles. Como ellos no pueden preparar pociones, me supongo que lo serán.

–¿Y cómo se ponen? –preguntó Sirius enganchándose uno en la nariz.

–Sirius –dijo Remus procurando no reír–, eso se pone ahí abajo –señalando sus partes íntimas.

Sirius, con aspecto de desagrado, se lo quitó de inmediato de la nariz.

–Bueno, ya también puedo ligar con las muggles –comentó al rato Canuto–. Aunque me resulta raro.

Remus avanzó hacia él y cogió un condón. Lo infló y adoptó la forma.

–¿A qué te recuerda? –preguntó Remus poniéndoselo a dos centímetros de los ojos.

–A una... ¡Ya, ya! Ya sé lo que es. Ya me imagino cómo se pone. –Se lo quitó de un zarpazo.

–Y para usted, Moody –sacó de su mochila otro regalo Helen–, hemos traído esto. Espero que le guste.

Sacó una figurilla de un toro con banderillas en el lomo, banderillas que simulaban la bandera del país a que habían visitado. Moody lo miró, lo olisqueó y lo rozó con la lengua. Como viera que no hacía nada dijo que se lo llevaba a su cuarto para ponerlo bien a la vista, pero todos creyeron que lo iba a hacer explotar.

–Mañana empezáis las clases –comentó Dumbledore.

–Tuvo que recordarlo. ¡Tuvo que recordarlo! –exclamó Sirius tirándose de los pelos.

–No quiero ser pesado, pero ya os dije que no quiero que sigáis en la orden. ¿Habéis encontrado algún sitio adónde ir? Remus, tú no hace falta que digas nada. Ya sé que lo sabes. Ya lo sé. No quiero que lo digas. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Es un secreto.

–¿Y por qué es un secreto? –inquirió James.

–Piénsalo un rato, Potter –le contestó el profesor sonriente–, y si encuentras la respuesta no te la digo. Pero si no la encuentras, tampoco. ¿Vale? –volviéndose a los demás–. Creo que la orden tampoco es segura. Creemos que alguien filtra información, ya os lo dije. –Los miró a todos por ver si descubría algo en sus miradas–. Entonces, ¿sabéis adónde vais a ir?

–Nosotros hemos apalabrado una bonita casa en el valle de Godric –mencionó Lily.

–¡Oh, un lugar maravilloso, Lily! –aprobó Dumbledore–. Supongo que tú, James, irás con ella. –El chico asintió–. ¿Y los demás?

–Alice y yo –habló Frank– también estamos pensando en comprarnos una casa.

–Muy buena idea. –Sonrió el director–. Hasta entonces podéis quedaros aquí, en vuestras habitaciones, todo el tiempo que queráis, pero, ya os digo, no es seguro. Por mí no habría problema que os quedaseis toda la vida, pero puede ser peligroso, ya lo he dicho.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el techo con ella. Enseguida dijo:

–Dime la hora que es.

Y de la punta surgieron dos cintas de tela azul, una ligeramente mayor que la otra, que se entrecruzaron en el aire unos segundos, pero que, después, se colocaron como dispuestas sobre un reloj invisible.

–Las cinco. –Vio Dumbledore, y, agitando su varita, los lazos desaparecieron–. Supongo que McGonagall debe de estar esperándome. Tenemos algunas cosas que comentar sobre el intenso día de mañana. –Les sonrió–. Bueno, me voy. Vendré a cenar, ya que os tengo que decir algo muy importante.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Helen.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la puerta mágica:

–¿Os pica la curiosidad? –Rió–. Entonces pensad que no es nada interesante y podréis esperar a la hora de cenar. A mí me funciona. Hasta luego.

Y apareció en el despacho que tenía en Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Arabella disponía la cena en el comedor, Albus Dumbledore apareció en la habitación seguido de Minerva McGonagall, con un sombrero puntiagudo y negro y una túnica verde intensa.

–Hola, chicos –saludó escuetamente, con las manos juntas tras la espalda.

–Esto huele muy bien, Arabella –apremió Dumbledore–. ¿Qué es?

Complacida, la cocinera explicó:

–Se trata de revuelto de espinacas con huevo de dragón y una pizca de salsa de orégano con amígdalas de hipogrifo. Y ese plato de allí contiene una ración completa de cangrejos rojos, cocidos con mucho esmero. Pero mi fuerte lo dejo para el postre: crema glaseada con trozos de calabaza y rayos de magia en el interior.

–¿Rayos de magia? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí, rayos de magia –contestó enojada la señora Figg ante su cara de incomprensión–. Me los ha concedido amablemente Lily. Están en el interior de la crema, moviéndose continuamente, y por eso le da un sabor muy especial.

–Ya veréis –mencionó Lily con una amplia sonrisa–. Es una receta de la madre de James y Arabella ha querido hacerla encantada. Espero que os gusten los rayos.

–Pero ¿cómo vas a echar rayos ahí, en una crema? –continuó preguntando Sirius.

–Los eché sobre la olla en que estaba preparando la crema Arabella –explicó Lily– y antes de que saliesen rebotados pusimos la tapa. Ahora forman parte del dulce.

–Pero ¿cómo se va a comer alguien unos rayos de magia? –preguntó de nuevo Sirius poniendo cada vez más cara de asco.

–¡Utilizando el encantamiento para dulcificar! –estalló Helen–, y deja ya de preguntar tonterías de una vez, ¿quieres?

Cuando Arabella trajo la crema vieron que ésta tenía una pinta exquisita, aunque se inflaba y desinflaba por distintos sitios a causa del continuo movimiento de los rayos. La squib comenzó a cortar pedazos y a ponerlos sobre los platos, haciéndolo todo con mucho cuidado para que los rayos no pudiesen escaparse.

En una ocasión, sin embargo, un rayo azul salió disparado hacia la cara de Moody. Sirius pasó un dedo por su mejilla y se lo llevó a la boca:

–Muy dulce, ¡sí, señor! –comentó.

El fantasma de Nathalie Lupin atravesó la pared y se lanzó hacia su hijo:

–¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que venía mi hijo? ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? –espetó a los demás–. ¿Cómo te lo has pasado, cielo? Espero que bien. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has bañado?

–Pues claro que sí –contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

–¿Y tú, Helen? –volviéndose hacia la chica–. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

La chica asintió.

Dumbledore golpeó con una cuchara su copa, después de estar un rato rozando su lengua contra su paladar, ya que un encantamiento de dulcificación del pastel de crema se le había deshecho en la boca.

–Quisiera hablaros a los más jóvenes –dijo, y Moody y Arabella siguieron a lo suyo–. Aquí la profesora McGonagall y yo hemos considerado oportuno que, como miembros jóvenes de nuestra orden, podéis hacer un importante papel en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

–¿Qué papel? –lo interrumpió Sirius, y Alice y Lily lo miraron con odio.

Peter se llevó una mano al antebrazo, ahogando un grito, y comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

–Hemos pensado que la mejor forma de luchar contra lord Voldemort es impidiendo que más magos se unan a su causa –Remus recordó lo que había sufrido el profesor al enterarse de que Severus Snape era un mortífago–, y, ya que todos pasan siete años en Hogwarts, lo mejor es iniciar una educación antitenebrista.

–¿Antitenebrista? –preguntó Sirius y James le metió un codazo por interrumpir de nuevo la explicación de Dumbledore.

–Esto... Dumbledore... –tartamudeaba Peter–. Tengo que irme a casa. Mi madre me está esperando.

–¡Oh, claro, Pettigrew, vete! –consintió sin mirarlo siquiera–. Pero cuando vuelvas a venir, no nos busques aquí, sino en Hogwarts. Y dale recuerdos de mi parte a la señora Pettigrew, una dama excepcional.

–Lo haré, lo haré –dijo temblando y se fue.

–¿Cómo que nos busque en Hogwarts? –volvió a preguntar Sirius.

–¿Quieres callarte? –le espetó Lily.

–Sí, Sirius, sí. Quiero que os convirtáis, en vuestra dignidad de empleados de una orden que aúna todos sus esfuerzos luchando contra lord Voldemort –McGonagall se estremeció de volver a escuchar ese nombre–, en los monitores del primer curso extraescolar de antitenebrismo que se va a realizar en Hogwarts. Espero que os agrade la idea.

–¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Remus.

–Algo bastante simple. Tendréis que dar unas charlas a todos los cursos convenciéndolos de que nadie debe pasarse al bando de lord Voldemort porque estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

–¿Charlas? –preguntó de nuevo Sirius con una voz aguda–. No pensará en serio que vamos a dar discursos en la escuela, ¿verdad?

–Charlas, debates, cuestionarios... –sonrió Dumbledore–. Hay múltiples posibilidades para convencer a los alumnos, Sirius.

–¡Me niego en rotundo! –exclamó el chico, con el rostro encendido–. Yo no pienso hablar en público.

–Lo siento, Sirius, no es una petición, sino una orden. Para algo os pago, ¿no crees? –sugirió–. Al parecer –miró a McGonagall–, Paige Hallywell tenía razón, profesora: Sirius Black no iba a ser lo suficiente hombre como para dar ese curso extraescolar –mintió.

–¿Eso dijo? –preguntó Sirius haciendo como aquél al que no le importa–. Bueno, yo... No es porque lo diga ella, pero sí que puedo. ¡Lo haré!

–Me alegro, Sirius. –Sonrió Dumbledore, achinando los ojos–. Mañana vendrán los alumnos de nuevo a la escuela. Quiero que paséis las noches en Hogwarts, que por las mañanas vayáis a la academia y que, por la tarde, deis los cursos, ¿entendido? Este trabajillo durará un par de semanas. Espero que seáis originales.

Comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí cómo lo harían cuando Dumbledore dejó de hablar, mientras Sirius fantaseaba con él hablando con Paige, que babeaba a sus pies y le suplicaba una intensa noche de sexo duro. Pero Dumbledore lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones:

–Nos vamos.

–¿Adónde? –preguntó Alice.

–¿Adónde va a ser? ¡A Hogwarts! –exclamó el director divertido–. Recoged todo lo que os parezca necesario llevar y utilizad la puerta mágica de la orden para apareceros en mi despacho. Hasta luego, Alastor. Una cena excepcional, Arabella, como siempre.

–Dumbledore, es usted encantador –dijo la squib sonrojada.

Los chicos corrieron a sus habitaciones y cogieron todo tipo de objetos. James, que lo había custodiado hasta aquel momento, sacó del baúl que había a los pies de la cama el mapa del merodeador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Gran Comedor comenzaba a llenarse de los estudiantes, que aparecían radiantes de felicidad, sentándose en sus respectivas mesas. Los más pequeños, los de nuevo ingreso, atravesaron la sala siguiendo a McGonagall al rato, quien los detuvo frente a la mesa de los profesores y, mostrando un trozo de pergamino, los fue llamando para la selección.

Cuando los de primero se hubieron sentado, Dumbledore se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar:

–Sé que muchos estáis hambrientos –algunos alumnos se taparon la barriga con las manos para amortiguar el sonido de sus tripas–. No obstante, además de daros la bienvenida a todos este año y recordaros, como ya es habitual, que el Bosque Prohibido es una insensata aventura para todo aquél que quiera transgredir las normas, también quiero comentaros que durante las dos primeras semanas de clase va a tener lugar un curso obligatorio extraescolar, un curso antitenebrismo. –Murmullos recorrieron entre las mesas por el comedor y Dumbledore se detuvo un momento hasta que volvió a hacerse el silencio–. Bien, gracias.

»Como iba diciendo, sí, se va a crear un curso antitenebrismo, y tengo en mi haber el placer de presentaros a los alumnos que, habiéndonos abandonado recientemente, vuelven al colegio para impartir esa clase: Remus Lupin, Helen Nicked, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Alice Jackson y Peter Pettigrew.

Entraron todos de golpe por la puerta de la sala y atravesaron la estancia saludando a todos con amplias sonrisas. Todo el mundo aplaudía, a excepción de puntuales Slytherins. Los aplausos eran especialmente intensos en la mesa de los Gryffindors, ya que todos los de aquella mesa que pertenecían a los cursos más altos los recordaban y los recibían con sorpresa y admiración. También algunas chicas en la mesa de Ravenclaw agitaban las manos y gritaban a voces el nombre de Helen para reclamar su atención.

Los ocho chicos se aproximaron hasta la mesa de los profesores, junto a la cual hicieron muchas inclinaciones y saludaron efusivamente. Los aplausos seguían siendo considerables, hasta que, finalmente, Dumbledore alzó las manos pidiendo calma.

–Sí, sí –dijo–, todos nos alegramos mucho de ver de nuevo en Hogwarts a nuestros antiguos estudiantes, pero os pido tranquilidad. Si es porque aún no habéis comido, paciencia... En breve estos ocho antiguos estudiantes se pasarán por todas y cada una de las clases a fin de impartir el curso antitenebrismo. Ruego encarecidamente que participéis activamente y que le hagáis su trabajo ameno y llevadero, ¿entendido? –Ahora se volvió hacia los chicos de la Orden del Fénix–. Lo siento, no tenemos aquí espacio para vosotros. Aunque os he preparado unas cuantas mesas en mi despacho para que podáis comer allí tranquilamente. La contraseña –bajando la voz– es "crema con rayos dulcificantes".

–Le encantó el postre de Arabella –dijo Sirius mientras se iban.

Al término del banquete, Dumbledore entró en su despacho con una amplia sonrisa de apetito satisfecho. Les entregó un trozo de pergamino a cada uno y se les pidió que escribiesen en él el nombre de cada uno. Después les solicitó que lo depositaran en una pequeña urna que había tomado de un estante. Los papelitos cayeron doblados en el recipiente. Dumbledore le dio en el borde de la urna un golpe con su varita y los papelitos comenzaron a agitarse y dar vueltas a miles de revoluciones.

–Es una urna mágica –explicó–. Ella decidirá, y con buen criterio, cómo deben organizarse mejor los grupos para trabajar más convenientemente y quiénes deben encargarse de qué casas, ¿entendéis? Veamos, somos ocho. ¡Una pareja por casa! Bien –dio otro golpe al borde de la urna y las papeletas seguían volando a la misma velocidad–. Los de Gryffindor.

Y un par de pergaminos doblados salieron disparados del interior de la urna de cristal cayendo sobre la mesa. Dumbledore los apuntó con la varita y los trozos de papel amarillento se desenvolvieron a la vista de todos: Remus J. Lupin y Helen Nicked, se pudo leer.

–¡Bien! –sonrió Dumbledore.

–He sido escogida para Gryffindor –comentó Helen complacida.

–Eras una chica muy valiente –comentó una grave voz desde el cielo. Alzaron los ojos y vieron al Sombrero Seleccionador, que había sido traído por McGonagall al finalizar la selección de los nuevos alumnos–, pero también sumamente inteligente. Pero tu coraje era tan vital en ti como tu sesera. ¡Fuiste un caso especialmente difícil de decidir!, pero finalmente escogí Ravenclaw porque pensé que sería lo más conveniente para ti. Espero no haberme equivocado.

Dumbledore volvió a dar un golpe con su varita en la urna:

–Para Slytherin –pronunció serio.

Y otros dos trozos de pergamino salieron escupidos de su interior. Al ser abiertos se pudo leer: Frank Longbottom y Alice Jackson.

–¡Menuda suerte! –se lamentó la chica.

–Dumbledore... –se quejó Frank con voz melosa–. Los Slytherins son un caso perdido. ¿De qué va a servir una charla, un debate o una clase antitenebrismo? Van a seguir haciendo lo que les dé la gana.

–Los Slytherins puede que sean el caso más complicado –asintió el director–, pero la urna os ha escogido a vosotros, con lo que sois las personas más idóneas para conciliar con ellos. Son el caso más complicado, Frank, sí, pero también el más hermoso. Consigue convencerlos y lord Voldemort perderá su enorme fuente de alimentación.

–¡Y después te despertaste del sueño, Dumbledore! –bromeó Sirius.

Pero éste volvió a golpear la urna con la varita:

–Para los Hufflepuffs.

En los dos trozos de pergamino que salieron se podía leer: Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

–¿Qué? –se quejó Sirius–. ¿Por qué me tiene que tocar con éste? –mirando con desprecio a Colagusano–. ¡Yo quería con James! ¿Y por qué además me tocan los tontitos de la escuela, eh?

–¡No te pienso consentir eso, Sirius! –estalló Dumbledore con el rostro contraído y grave–. Los Hufflepuffs son personas de corazón puro que tienen en su haber cualidades muy excepcionales. La fundadora de su casa, Helga Hufflepuff, era una bruja tan bondadosa y caritativa que aceptaba en su casa todos aquellos que Godric, Salazar y Rowena no querían, ¿entiendes? No serán valientes ni inteligentes ni ambiciosos, pero son los magos más bondadosos que puedes encontrarte aquí, y el resto de virtudes de las que no se hace gala en las demás casas las tienen los Hufflepuffs.

»No creo equivocarme en que los que se van a encargar de los Ravenclaws van a ser James y Liy –y dando un golpe con la varita sobre la urna salieron los dos pergaminos en que éstos habían escrito sus nombres–. Mañana por la mañana os pasaré los horarios que vais a seguir y os diré las aulas en que tendréis que presentaros para dar vuestras clases.

–¿Dónde dormiremos? –se interesó Peter, mirando al Sombrero Seleccionador con temor porque éste se lo había quedado escudriñando.

–Bueno, ha sido un real inconveniente –dijo Dumbledore serio–, porque no había sitio para vosotros y no os iba a poner en las torres de vuestras antiguas casas, como comprenderéis. No había sitio. Pero el profesor Flitwick, amablemente, ha hecho aparecer unos bonitos dormitorios en las mazmorras. Hasta me parece que ha conseguido reducir la humedad...

–¿Las mazmorras? –repitió Sirius–. ¿Estáis de broma? ¿No? Di algo, Cornamenta.

–Te he dicho que no me llames así delante de la gente –le espetó James pegándole un codazo en las costillas–. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–Lo siento, señor Black –comentó Dumbledore completamente malhumorado–, pero la escuela no dispone de cómodas estancias para que ustedes puedan divertirse como en los viejos tiempos. Debería alegrarse de lo rápido que hemos obrado para conseguirles unos cuartos agradables y habitables, ¿no le parece?

–Sí, muchas gracias –enmendó su error Lily, en su lugar.

–No, tú no, Evans –le sonrió el profesor–. Que lo diga él.

–Sí, Dumbledore. Tiene razón –reconoció Sirius fingidamente.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la gárgola de piedra cuando pasaba justo en aquel momento por el corredor el profesor Small, el de Pociones. Les estrechó a todos las manos con efusividad, diciéndoles que estaba encantado de volverlos a ver y que estaban más crecidos que la última vez.

–Ya nos veremos –se despidió.

Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y se encontraron con que éstas habían dejado lugar a unas amplias y espaciosas habitaciones en la que no faltaba ningún detalle. La luz había aumentado considerablemente e incluso había una extraña sensación de que aire caliente ascendía del suelo sustituyendo la humedad habitual. Las camas y los sillones, aparecidos mágicamente, eran muy confortables.

–Creo que mañana deberías darle una buena disculpa a Dumbledore –le sugirió Lily a Sirius.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó temprano y fue a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo. Dumbledore, que hizo exactamente lo mismo, se lo encontró cuando hacía poco que había despuntado el amanecer en el horizonte contemplando Remus con tristeza el sauce boxeador.

–Bonito árbol –dijo Dumbledore y Remus se asustó porque no lo esperaba.

–¡Ah, hola, Dumbledore! ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

–¿Y tú? A mí no me gusta dormir mucho. Lo que duermes no lo vives, y yo soy ya muy viejo. Quiero disfrutar la poca vida que me quede.

Remus lo miró fijamente y añadió:

–Siempre estás pensando en tonterías, Dumbledore.

El director sonrió:

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste?

Remus alzó la vista y el sauce agitó las ramas despertando de su largo sueño nocturno.

–Es este árbol, ¿verdad? –siguió–. Te trae muchos recuerdos. Supongo que malos y buenos.

–¿Buenos? ¿Cuáles son los buenos? –preguntó Remus irónicamente.

Dumbledore, mirando el rojo cielo, añadió:

–Pasado mañana es luna llena...

–Ya lo sé. Tendré que volver a ir a la Casa de los Gritos, ¿verdad?

–Sí, eso parece.

Se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio en el que sólo se podía percibir los chasquidos del tronco del sauce al moverse éste.

–¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya a tu casa? –preguntó al fin Remus mirándolo con rabia.

Dumbledore sonrió:

–Nunca estoy allí. Sólo en verano. ¡En verano puedes venirte, si quieres!

–Yo quiero estar contigo siempre. ¡Quiero vivir contigo!

–Pero no es conveniente, Remus –su sonrisa se fue apagando hasta extinguirse–. Ya oíste a Voldemort: tú sólo eres un trofeo con el que poder conseguir superarme. Remus, yo no quiero que esto sea un juego en el que lord Voldemort y yo nos juguemos tu cabeza, ¿sabes?

–Mientras esté contigo, Dumbledore, nunca me pasará nada malo.

–Ése es el problema, Remus: nunca podrás estar conmigo. ¿O acaso quieres venirte a vivir en la escuela?

–No sería mala idea...

–¡Remus! –lo recriminó divertido–. ¿No quieres, acaso, irte a vivir con Helen?

–Sí quiero. ¡Sí! Pero también quiero seguir viviendo contigo. Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida.

–¿Y, Remus? –lo atravesó con sus penetrantes ojos azules–. Vas a irte a vivir con los Nicked. ¡Yo no me voy a morir! Podrás verme siempre que quieras.

–¿Y por qué no me puedo quedar en la orden? Eso es más seguro.

–Sí, Remus, eso era lo que yo te había dicho, lo que yo creía. Pero creo que estaba equivocado. Las dos veces que ha conseguido atacarte lord Voldemort no ha sido sino en la orden. ¿Sabes qué? Mi querido amigo Moody me ha convencido de una idea y creo que tiene razón: hay un traidor en la Orden del Fénix.

–¿Cómo? ¿Un traidor? No puede ser. ¿Quién?

–No lo sé, Remus, no se sabe. Alastor cree que es Mundungus –Dumbledore miró de nuevo al cielo, melancólico–. El viejo Fletcher, nuestro querido Dung. Es un hombre chiflado y esperpéntico, eso es lo que no comprende Moody. Cuando te fuiste de vacaciones con los Nicked puso chivatoscopios por toda la orden que siempre pitaban cuando él aparecía. No hay quien saque esa perniciosa idea de la cabeza de mi viejo amigo auror.

»Ya no confío en nadie, Remus, ni en mí mismo –confesó–. No hago más que mirar fijamente a todo el mundo y esperar ver en sus ojos una señal de debilidad. Estoy encontrando los defectos a todo el mundo... –respiró fuerte–. Si sigo así voy a volverme loco.

–Pero si los chivatoscopios le pitaban a Mundungus... –sugirió Remus.

–También les pitaron decenas de veces a James y a Sirius. Siempre con sus bromas y sus gracias. Sirius Black...

–¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Remus al ver que Dumbledore se callaba.

–¡Oh, no, nada! –contestó serenamente–. Hasta pitó en un par de ocasiones al pequeño de Pettigrew... Seguro que el pobre tan sólo había roto un plato o un vaso o algo así. ¡Hasta en una ocasión un chivastocopio me pitó a mí! Había cogido uno de los deliciosos pasteles que Arabella guarda en la cocina... –resopló–. Por eso es mejor que te vayas a la casa de los Nicked y que no se lo digas a nadie. ¡A nadie!, ¿me has oído? Allí te irá bien. La señora Nicked te protegerá, y ya he instalado una serie de hechizos protectores y antitenebrismo en su casa.

–Al menos mi madre podrá venir conmigo, ¿no? –inquirió Lupin.

–Me temo que no, Remus. Al menos de momento. La señora Nicked ya debe acostumbrarse ahora a que seáis cuatro como para encima meterle una fantasma en casa, ¿no te parece? Además, considero que Nathalie puede serme bastante útil aún en la orden. Ya te he dicho que puedes ir allí siempre que quieras, pues al fin y al cabo sigues trabajando allí, así que podrás verla todas las veces que quieras. Y a mí también, si quieres utilizar la puerta para ir a mi despacho.

»Bueno, esta tarde empezáis vuestros clases. Espero que os dé bien.

–Yo también lo espero.

Sirius y Peter llamaron a la puerta del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La abrió Paige Hallywell, quien los hizo entrar con una sonrisa.

–Señor Black –dijo–. Encantada de volverlo a ver –Peter quedó ignorado. Después se dirigió hacia el resto de la clase–. ¡Hufflepuffs, Hufflepuffs! ¡Atención! El señor Sirius Black y el joven Peter Pettigrew van a daros una... interesante, apuesto, charla sobre antitenebrismo. Espero que os comportéis como alumnos de séptimo curso que sois.

Sirius carraspeó exageradamente y se quedó mirando a los estudiantes con una sonrisa forzada. A su vez, éstos lo miraban con cejas enarcadas y rostros divertidos.

–Bien, me llamo Sirius Black –dijo al fin– y fui un Gryffindor –entre los Hufflepuffs comenzaron a surgir miradas de aprehensión a causa de su pésima elocuencia–. Mi compañero, Peter Pettigrew, también lo fue y estamos muy orgullosos de ello –un carraspeo se escuchó al fondo de la clase–. Bien, veamos... ¿Qué hacemos? –se volvió hacia Peter y le hablaba en voz baja.

Paige los miraba divertida, sentada detrás de su escritorio.

Sirius apuntó con su varita hacia la pizarra y comenzaron a dibujarse en ésta dos monigotes, uno con el pelo blanco y larga barba igualmente cana, y otro con los ojos rasgados con forma de serpiente y rematados con un exagerado punto rojo.

Sirius señaló con su varita hacia el viejo de barba blanca:

–Dumbledore –dijo–. Bueno –después señaló al de los puntos rojos como ojos y dijo:– Voldemort. Malo.

Paige dio tres aplausos intentando no estallar en carcajadas. Sirius la miró complacido y después se volvió hacia Peter, que asentía a las palabras de Canuto con devoción.

–Bueno –sonrió adoptando un tono cordial y desenvuelto, confiado–, ¿alguna pregunta? –un par de brazos se alzaron–. Sí, el chico de pelo castaño.

Los otros bajaron los brazos. Paige lo miró y dijo:

–Ponte en pie, Quirrell.

El muchacho se levantó y habló:

–Quería preguntar para qué sirven los muggles. Quiero decir, no podemos atacarlos, ni tampoco defenderlos. ¿Para qué sirven, entonces?

–Los muggles son personas no–mágicas –explicó Sirius dándoselas de entendido–. No hacen falta para nada, créeme, ¡para nada! Pero yo conozco unos cuantos y son muy divertidos.

–Permíteme –se levantó de su asiento Paige y se puso al lado de él–. Los muggles, como bien ha dicho nuestro interlocutor, son personas sin poderes mágicos, pero que, al contrario de lo que afirma, son de una vital importancia en el mundo, ya que la comunidad mágica es reducida y alguien tiene que plagar el mundo, ¿no os parece?

–Se cree que lo ha explicado mejor –se burló un chico de la segunda fila hablando al oído a su compañero–. ¡La Paige–Paja esta!

–¡Lo he oído! –gritó Paige–. ¡Lo he oído, Barty Crouch Junior! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Al pasillo!

Y el chico abandonó el aula, justo cuando Remus y Helen pasaban por allí camino de las mazmorras para dar una clase a los Gryffindors de sexto curso, que daban en aquel momento Pociones.

–¿Podemos interrumpir su clase, señor Small? –preguntó educadamente Remus.

–¡Claro, claro! –exclamó–. Pasad. ¡Hola, Helen! –se volvió a su clase–. Bien, silencio, chicos. Estos dos amables y jóvenes brujos han venido a daros una charla sobre lo malvado que es el bando tenebroso. Espero que seáis buenos chicos y no me tenga que avergonzar de vosotros. ¡Adelante, Remus!

Un par de manos se alzaron.

–¿Sí? –señaló Helen a una chica de coletas.

–Hola –saludó poniéndose en pie–, soy Sarah. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Remus? –éste asintió, pero lo cierto era que no–. Quería preguntarte por tu ataque con Quien–Tú–Sabes.

–¿Mi ataque con Voldemort? –preguntó y al escuchar el nombre algunos estudiantes gritaron del miedo–. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

–¡Oh, vaya! –se azoró el profesor Small–. Creo que la culpa es mía. Verás, Remus, cuando Quien–Tú–Sabes te atacó Dumbledore me lo comentó y se lo dije a la clase –sonrió como pidiendo perdón.

–Bueno, no pasa nada –sonrió Remus, y volviéndose a la chica–. ¿Y qué quieres saber?

–¡Todo! –exclamó desde su asiento.

–Veréis... Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis me ha engañado en dos ocasiones para que estuviese a su lado e intentar matarme –todos ahogaron un grito, incluido el señor Small–. Helen, aquí presente –la señaló y la chica levantó una mano, saludando, viendo que no iba a participar mucho más–, fue secuestrada para que yo pudiera rescatarla.

–¿Quién–Vosotros–Sabéis te secuestró? –preguntó el profesor.

Helen asintió.

–Voldemort es un villano –dijo Helen y los estudiantes otra vez se asustaron al ver que lo pronunciaba–. Hará todo lo imposible para conseguir sus medios, de la manera más vil y horrible. En mi caso –comentó–, secuestró a mi padre, un muggle, para que yo fuese a rescatarlo y a la vez poder conseguir que Remus llegase hasta él. ¡Voldemort es un hechicero tenebroso, chicos! Nunca os paséis a su lado. Todo lo que él dice son mentiras.

–Pronuncia su nombre –mencionó el profesor Small con miedo.

–¿El de Voldemort? –la interrumpió Remus–. Lo mejor es llamarlo por su nombre. Tenerle miedo a su nombre es irracional. Probad conmigo: Vol–de–mort... –pero nadie lo siguió–. Bueno, probadlo cuando queráis.

Sirius llamó a la puerta del despacho de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Le abrió Paige, sonriéndole.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó.

Él le enseñó un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y le comentó que sólo quería hablar con ella.

–¿Y? –preguntó ella borde.

–Todos estos meses, mi querida Paige, me he preguntado por qué no me diste la oportunidad que te pedí.

–¡Oh, Sirius! –rió–. Eres un niño.

–Ya no soy ningún niño, Paige. ¡Soy un hombre!

Y se quedaron callados. Bebieron un poco de sus cervezas y se miraban tensamente.

–No sé qué quieres de mí, Sirius.

–Una oportunidad...

–Ya te he dicho que eres muy joven.

–¡Déjame que te demuestre que te equivocas!

–Vamos, di todo lo que tengas que decir –consintió.

–No sólo quiero hablarte con palabras, sino también con el lenguaje del cuerpo. ¡No, no! Antes de que digas nada o me eches –previendo su reacción–, déjame decirte que he madurado y que soy un hombre. ¡Mira! –y se abrió la túnica a la altura del pecho–. Ya tengo pelos en el pecho. Tres para ser más exactos. ¡Cuenta! Uno, dos y tres...

–Estoy cayendo derretida a tus pies –ironizó.

–¡Vamos, Paige! –insistió–. Estoy prendado de ti desde que te vi en primero. Eres la única mujer que ha conquistado mi corazón y por ti permanezco virgen –mintió–. Déjame poseerte. Déjame quererte.

Paige sonrió y se echó otro trago de cerveza de mantequilla. Bajó la botella y miró a Sirius con ojos cristalinos.

–Déjame que sea tuya. Déjame quererte –se levantó de su silla Paige curvando las manos a modo de garras.

Sirius se quedó congelado en su silla. La bruja Hallywell comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo, él completamente nervioso para mover un solo músculo, con toda la sangre bombeándole en la entrepierna. Paige le arrebató la túnica y comenzó a clavar con furia sus uñas en sus pectorales. Le arrancó los pantalones y comenzó a practicarle el sexo oral mientras Sirius reaccionaba, entre gemidos de placer, y acariciaba los pechos de la bruja. Finalmente la tiró al suelo, la desnudó y la derritió. (Nota de autor: como dice mi amiga Elena, Helen Nicked para vosotros: "Eso de que la derritió es mentira; Remus es mejor". Tan sólo apunto que ésa es su opinión, que yo no comparto ni de la que me desvinculo, es decir, soy indiferente, y, añade, por favor, seguidoras de Sirius Black, ¡no le tiréis piedras!)

Al rato salía del despacho de Paige Hallywell despeinado, jadeante y con la túnica raída.

–Menudo filtro amoroso –comentó mientras avanzaba por el corredor–. Debería patentarlo.

Transcurridas las dos semanas, terminado el curso antitenebrismo preparado por Albus Dumbledore, tras una pésima preparación hacia los Hufflepuffs en comparación con la recibida por las otras tres casas, tuvieron que marcharse. Dumbledore les había dicho que les encantaba tenerlos allí, pero que su trabajo había terminado y era mejor así, porque ya causaban demasiado revuelo entre los estudiantes, quienes debían empezar ya a pensar en estudiar.

El último día los cuatro merodeadores decidieron hacer una reunión:

–Es una tontería que nos llevemos el mapa cuando nosotros no vamos a volver a Hogwarts –comentó James.

–Y si volvemos nos sabemos todos los pasadizos de memoria –lo secundó Remus.

–Pero ¡no sabremos dónde está la gente! –se quejó Peter.

–Ya no haría falta –comprendió Sirius–. Si venimos en otra ocasión y nos encontramos con Filch, ¡no nos va a castigar, Pet! Me parece buena idea que se lo dejemos a alguien. Ya que nos esforzamos tanto en hacerlo podría aprovecharlo ahora otra persona.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Peter lastimoso.

–¡Podríamos dejarlo en un pasadizo secreto! –propuso James–. Eso significa que aquél que lo encuentre también estará buscando todas las entradas ocultas del castillo. Sería como una especie de premio a su esfuerzo, ¿no os parece?

–Pero ¿y qué hacemos con la contraseña? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Cómo hacemos para que el que lo encuentre sepa que debe decir "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" si quiere desplegar el pergamino?

–Conjuraremos de nuevo el mapa –explicó Sirius–. Si aquél que lo encuentra es un estudiante lo sabrá con nada más tocarlo. Pero si es un profesor no se producirá la revelación y, ¡sí! Podría insultarlo. ¡Podríamos hacerlo insultar a los profesores! Es lo mejor.

–Entonces, ¿lo dejamos? –preguntó de nuevo James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues aquí le pongo final. Como dije al principio, es algo más corto, pero espero que os haya gustado. Bien, en adelante se irán perfeccionando más (ya lo veréis) y el argumento será cada vez más prolífico. Estoy preparando unos capítulos que os vais a quedar con la intriga inyectada en vena.

El siguiente capítulo, el número quince, será colgado el día treinta de octubre (un día antes de la famosa fiesta de Halloween, terrorífica como siempre). Se titula...:

Avance del capítulo 15 (**UNO MÁS UNO SON DOS**): Me gustaría a mí pillar a ése que inventó la canción "uno más uno son siete"... Además de que las matemáticas fallan, ¡no hay lógica! En MDUL (MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO) sí hay lógica: uno más uno son dos, y aunque pronto pueden llegar a ser tres, hasta el momento sólo son dos. Preparad vuestros trajes de gala, mis queridos lectores, que nos vamos de fiesta.

Un saludo enorme para todos aquellos incondicionales que me leen. Sabed que os tengo muy en cuenta y que seréis recompensados con opciones secretas en el relato. ¡Ni que fuera un videojuego! Os recuerdo a todos y a todas que aún estáis a tiempo de poneros en contacto conmigo, dejando "reviews", para aparecer como personajes en MDUL (MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO).

Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y hasta pronto.


	15. Uno más uno son dos

«Un libro es como un sendero arenoso que guarda en su interior la huella de las pisadas.» (Graham Greene). ¡Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de MDUL! Espero que vosotros también encontréis las huellas estampadas en este libro digital que ya es tanto vuestro como mío, pues si no lo leyeseis, ¿qué demonios haría yo aquí? Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra participación e interés. Puntual a mi cita, os dejo el decimoquinto capítulo de la serie. Respondo "reviews":

- **Ana** (Leonita): ¿Qué te puedo decir? Leí tu correo en la facultad, en el aula de informática, y casi se me saltan las lágrimas, en serio. Es realmente tan encantador y precioso que alguien te diga que eres el autor de mejor "fic" que ha leído nunca como todas las cosas bonitas que me dijiste en tu carta digital. No me imaginaba que nadie se entretuviera en leer las respuestas de los demás lectores, pero eso demuestra el grado de curiosidad de una persona (para mí el término "curiosidad" no es hiriente ni peyorativo; sin curiosidad no seríamos seres inteligentes, creo). Me emocionó mucho que pensaras que soy muy maduro para tener 18 años, pero no sé qué responder a eso. No me creo un superhombre ni nada parecido. Lo que dije sobre "la sociedad y la religión" es cierto, y por eso lo puse. En este capítulo te darás cuenta de que incido muchísimo en ese aspecto, pero tanto que ha rayado el absurdo y el chiste. Bueno, tampoco está mal reírse un poco, ¿no? Suficientes desgracias hay ya en el mundo. En serio, hoy sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ti, mi querida sevillana, pues eres una persona excepcional, lo digo en serio. Como lo he leído esta mañana, y medio embobado he de decir, estoy tratando de recordar lo que decía tu correo (no obstante mañana lo miro otra vez, porque en serio se me saltaron las lágrimas, y ya he repetido hasta la saciedad que ese tipo de cosas me anima mucho para coger inspiración y seguir escribiendo... No, escribiéndoos). Gracias por recomendarme a tu círculo de amigos; es un detalle admirable. Te lo agradezco enormemente, pues esto es muy difícil para un autor: como te ven nuevo, con un único relato, no se paran; ¡los novatos no valemos! Tampoco tienes contactos, porque eres nuevo, así que poca gente te lee. Y yo, dentro de lo que cabe, he tenido muchísima suerte, porque soy muy extrovertido y me encanta charlar con la gente. Eso los lectores lo han visto con muy buenos ojos. Bueno, en definitiva, que si eres nuevo da igual la calidad o el esfuerzo que dediques en tu historia, porque serán en vanos. Me parece muy triste que haya personas que se sientan atraídos por un relato únicamente porque ese autor ya tiene una docena empezados o porque tenga un centenar de "reviews". A mí no me gustan los "reviews" para hacer pensar que mi relato es más prestigioso ni nada parecido, sino sólo para servirme a mí de guía. Por eso les presto tanta atención. Si has leído todos las respuestas a los "reviews" que pongo, ya sabrás que tengo escritos más capítulos que cuelgo, ¿verdad? Esta semana acabo de concluir el 45, y a punto estoy de empezar el 46. Pues bien, yo escribía desde julio, y sólo empecé a colgar en septiembre. Hasta entonces no supe la bonita experiencia que supone el contacto director entre autor y lector. Por eso, si tú dices que te emocionas cuando recibes un correo mío, ¡cuánto más yo cuando recibo vuestras críticas! Es emocionante, en serio. Acabo de leer tu "review" del capítulo 13 y, en serio, se me escapan sonrisas a puñados. Es una experiencia única. ¿Qué más te puedo decir? Que gracias. Lectores como tú hay pocos, y me encanta que me hayas escogido. Es que los andaluces para eso tenemos muy buen gusto, ¿no? Gracias también por no fiarte del contador de "reiews" en el momento en que escogiste esta historia. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a empezar, ¿no? Ya sé que me enrollo, pero esta semana hay una leonita que me ha arañado el corazón con su garra. Espero seguir emocionándote en adelante con otras nuevas sorpresas, como ésa, y que sigas muy atenta, porque eres única; todos los lectores sois únicos, pero muy especiales. Muchísimas gracias por todo, Ana. Muchos besos de un autor cordobés que se pone a tus pies. (Añadido cuatro horas más tarde). ¡Ah! Acabo de recordar otra cosa que me encantó: dijiste algo así como que MDUL era un relato digno de ser impreso en papel. Te aseguro que me quede boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados, tanto es así que una compañera de carrera que estaba a mi lado me preguntó incluso qué me pasaba. Me hizo mucha ilusión. Quería decirlo, reconocértelo, eso es todo. (Añadido tras leer el viernes tu "review" del jueves). Me hace mucha gracia que lo encuentres todo tan gracioso que te estés riendo continuamente. La escena de Paige-Paja, por ejemplo, ha habido gente a quien no le ha gustado. No hay que buscarle lógica, sólo es para hacer gracia. También te reíste con los preservativos, pues sí, era una escena bastante divertida, bajo mi punto de vista por lo menos. Aunque a mí, si se me permite opinar, lo que más me gusta es la increíble explicación de Sirius: "Voldemort, malo; Dumbledore, bueno". A veces creo que me paso con el pobre. Bueno, quería añadir estas líneas para agradecerte tu "review". ¡Ah! Espero que me digas si quieres aparecer en MDUL o no, y si quieres, que charlemos un tiempo de tu personaje. Ya tengo algunas ideas... Muchas gracias, Ana, y espero ver pronto a tus amigos en los "reviews". Les contestaré de muy buen grado. Un besote, Ana. P.D.: Mucha suerte con la carrera, con las prácticas y con el BOE (y que Zapatero no te aburra mucho...).

- **Elena** (la chica más extrovertida y simpática de Galicia): ¡Hola! No me gusta tanto que digas tanto que te repites, que no me importa tu vida y que te enrollas. Me gusta que me cuentes tus cosas. Si no es así, ¿cómo te voy a conocer, eh? Si te limitaras a decirme algo así como: "MDUL muy bien, sí, como siempre. De aquí me ha gustado...", ¿no te parecería que sería una relación muy pobre? Además, los episodios de tu vida son muy divertidos, y me hacen gracia. Lo que no te pase a ti, a nadie. Eso que te paso con tus amigas fue realmente confuso, pero entre amigos todo son risas. Por cierto, ¿le diste saludos a tu amigo aquella? A ver si un día se pone y me deja alguna líneas, ¿eh? Sería gracioso. Espero que para cuando leas esto te lo hayas pasado genial con tus amigos en tu maratón ese de películas de terror. ¡Ah!, chica, como te dije: ¡aplícate! Tienes que ponerte, porque si te castigan sin conexión... ¿Qué va a pasar? Además, en la Secundaria no hace falta poner mucho empeño para sacar diez continuamente, que yo también he estado en la E.S.O. y sé lo que es. No es por echarme flores: salí con todo sobresaliente, pero porque sabía organizar mi tiempo, y así podía tener un par de horitas para relajarme, leer, o hacer lo que me placiese. Y tú tienes cara de estudiante, así que aplícate. Entonces, ¿estudiáis gallego? Qué bien. Yo a lo mejor el año que viene cojo la optativa de Literatura Gallega, pero no es seguro. También está la catalana y la vasca, pero son más complicadas. En catalán he intentado leer algo, y es una lengua bonita, pero no me acaba de convencer; y para meterle mano al euskera necesitas tener muchos conocimientos de su lengua. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide: muchísimas gracias por todos los "reviews" que me has dejado. Eres un sol. Dices que te ha dado pena Paige... Pues sí, ha sido algo deprimente como Sirius se ha aprovechado de ella. (Debo decir que ninguna Hallywell va a salir ya más en MDUL). También dices que te ha parecido una idea original lo de las clases antitenebrismo. Se me ocurrió porque pensé que en el colegio ahora hay clases para todo: que si reciclaje, que si educación sexual, que si seguridad vial... Me gusta hacer ver la comunidad mágica como un reflejo de la sociedad muggle. Eso es lo que ha hecho Rowling, más o menos. Bueno, más o menos viendo "El día de mañana" salía tu cara, pero sólo la de la foto que vi por el messenger, aunque era tan pequeña que salías muy reducida en mi pensamiento. Lo importante es que salías. ¡Ah, otra cosa! Si tampoco te llegan mis correos es que tu dirección debe de tener algún problema, porque no te llegan ni los ni nada. ¿Por qué no pruebas a abrirte una nueva dirección de correo electrónico? Puedes mantenerlas las dos y luego elegir la que mejor te vaya. Es sólo un consejo. Ya te he dicho que me gustaría que te registraras en Bueno, chica, que no sé qué más contar, porque estoy espeso: es que estoy viendo encima del escritorio todos los libros que me tengo que leer este puente y me pongo malo... ¿Quieres que te diga cuáles son? Pues mira: "Literatura castellana medieval. De las jarchas a Alfonso X", "Métrica española", "Historia de la lengua española", "Cantar de Mio Cid" e "Introducción a la literatura medieval española". Suerte que mi puente empieza antes, porque yo no tengo clases los viernes. Al menos este cuatrimestre. Espero yo tampoco haberte aburrido, pero es que esta semana estoy "espeso", medio decaído. A ver si para la semana que viene estoy de mejor ánimo. Muchos besos desde Córdoba y de entera Andaucía. (Por cierto, desde aquí quiero erradicar esos tópicos de que aquí estamos "aflamencados" y que no hacemos más que bailar sevillanas e ir vestidos para tirarnos ese baile. Todos no somos así. Yo ni siquiera sé bailar sevillanas –espero que Ana me disculpe si está leyendo esto). Un besazo de nuevo, Elena.

- **Padfoot Himura** (o Karina, tú marcas cómo quieres que te interpele en adelante): En primer lugar, hola. En segundo lugar, ya está anotado lo de mandarle besos a Helen (mi querida Elena). No creo que le importe, así que voy a hacer una explicación más: se llama realmente Elena Mellado: Elena es "Helen" en inglés, y mellado (persona sin dientes) es algo así en la traducción como "Nicked". De ahí ese maravilloso nombre para el personaje. Sí se parecen algo Elena y Helen Nicked, pues el personaje ha salido de ella. ¡Ah! Me hizo gracia que dijeses que tenías que pedirle permiso a no sé quién para colgar el tercer capítulo de tu historia, porque le habías robado la idea. ¡Qué risa! Si yo tuviera que pedirle permiso a Elena cada vez que me da una idea... Bueno, ella me las da de buena gana. La verdad es que me aporta muchos comentarios y muchos ejes para el argumento. El personaje que más le gusta es el señor Nicked, que realmente es como su padre. ¡Es clavado! Con decirte que ya no lo llama ni "pap" siquiera, sino señor Nicked. La madre también se parece: más coherente, comedida, y, sobre todo, firme y decidida. Volviendo a explicar el génesis de este relato, Helen Nicked no es adivina porque sí, sino porque Elena, mi amiga, lo es, o en broma le decimos que lo es. Adivina las cosas casualmente y hay veces que creemos que es medio bruja en serio. Con todo, la puse adivina, y eso me ha ayudado mucho a tener un buen hilo conductor en el relato. Más cosas, ¿te has dado cuenta de mi maravilloso personaje? Yo también salgo, aunque bien poco: soy Henry Castle, el Ministro de Magia asesinado en el quinto o sexto capítulo; Henry es Enrique, y Castle, Castillo. No recuerdo si fuiste tú la que me dijiste que era raro eso de aparecer en una historia ajena, pero es que también quiero integrar a mis queridos lectores. Pasa inadvertido. ¿O es que tú acaso te diste cuenta de que Henry Castle era yo? Y hay muchos amigos míos más metidos por ahí, infiltrados: Anthony Dark, Álvaro y Ostos (de la Aduana Española), etcétera. Me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, porque quien lo lee y lo sabe lo encuentra divertido. No sé si te estoy aburriendo, porque ciertamente me estoy enrollando (era un defecto de fábrica de cuando me compraron). Me alegra que me digas que te gustan cosas del tipo como los rayos dulcificantes, pero es cierto, me gusta inventarme cosas a montones. ¿Viste el "review" que te deje? Me dejaste con la intriga, mala persona. Quiero saber más cosas, y nos dejaste colgados con James mirando en el anuario. Gracias también por responder en el capítulo y sí, es cierto, se nota demasiado que me gusta Lupin, pero no lo puedo remediar. Avísame cuando cuelgues el capítulo cuatro, ¿vale?, que de éste no me han informado (menos mal que tú sí) a pesar de que te tengo en autores favoritos. ¡Ah! Estuve viendo los "reviews" que te había dejado Sakura Diana Black (o parecido) y estoy pensando en mandarle un correo, porque me pareció una chica simpática. ¿Tú qué opinas? Como es tu lectora, por eso te comento. A ver si me la puedes prestar, me refiero. Es que me parece una buena chica, y quizás MDUL le haga gracia, ¿no? Un besote. (¡Ah! Y no es que me gustara Peter en tu relato –porque yo sé que es un traidor y todo eso–, vamos, que no me gusta en ningún relato, pero me reía de él, de lo tonto que lo habías puesto; espero que lo entiendas).

- **Lorien Lupin**: ¡Hola, peruana querida! ¿Qué tal los exámenes? Aún así encuentras tiempo para leer, impresionante... Me dio muy buenas vibraciones eso que pusiste de que habías estado ayudando a unos chicos de Secundaria (por cierto, ¿por allí que se dice "liceo"? Es que no sé quién me lo puso... No sé si fuiste tú) en una feria de no sé qué. Me parece muy emotivo. Y si no resulta irrespetuoso, Charo, puedo preguntarte la edad que tienes. Yo 18. Lo digo porque como dijiste que estabas ayudando a unos chicos de liceo, supongo que de 16 para arriba... La verdad es que me estoy sorprendiendo: creía que la página era más frecuentada por niños que por adolescentes y jóvenes, así que no me encuentro tan solo. Eso está bien. Aunque me han dicho que soy un pedante (no realmente con esta expresión), utilizando unas expresiones de viejo... No sé, me gusta hablar, no utilizar emoticonos constantemente. Pero eso hay gente que no lo entiende, supongo. Espero que tú sí. Bueno, paso a ver lo que has puesto sobre MDUL... ¡Vaya! Has calado perfectamente al señor Nicked: la intención era crear un Arthur Weasley pero en muggle, y tú lo has sabido ver. Espero que os guste mucho el señor Nicked, ¡porque a mí me encanta! Le tengo un aprecio a ese hombre, además porque es de carne y hueso (está inspirado en el padre de una amiga mía que a su vez inspira el personaje de Helen Nicked). ¡Ah! Si miras otra vez el "review" del capítulo once, verás que la página de las lupinas no figura, así que no he podido verla. Mándamela por correo o cómo quieras, pero es que no la he visto, ¿vale? Y la de a web en construcción, pues realmente me haría ilusión echarle un vistazo, pero es que tampoco tengo la dirección. (Parezco estúpido...). Así me puedo apuntar y lentamente se iría llenando el enlace ese de español, que cuanta más gente haya mejor, ¿no? Bien, espero que te pongas al día pronto, y como dices, pues sí, me haría ilusión que dejaras tu opinión en otro capítulo... Sí: llámame Quique; Kaicu ya está pasado de moda, pero aún así es gracioso, suena bien. Un besote desde España, y ten en cuenta que aquí tienes un fiel amigo. Quique.

- **Blythe-Uy**: ¡Hola! Por fin te has puesto al día. Estupendo. Gracias por decir que el relato te encanta. Es halagador. Gracias también por tus sabios consejos sobre el "rating", aunque debo decirte que hube de leerle dos veces para entenderlo. Yo no suelo ver mucho esas cosas por ahí, pero lo pondré; pondré el PG-13, aunque no creo que todo el mundo lo entienda, ¿no crees? Porque espero no ser el único "colgado" de por aquí. XD Sobre la película que mencionas, la he visto, aunque hace mucho tiempo. Creo que se titulaba "Jack", o ése era el nombre del personaje. La recuerdo vagamente, fui a verla al cine cuando pequeño, pero si dices que encuentras parecido entre la madre y la señora Lupin, me alegra. Es bonito que te digan que tal personaje y el tuyo se parecen. Nathalie es, como me han dicho por ahí, un cachito de pan. Me ha gustado tanto la expresión que no voy a buscar otra. A tu último comentario, pues sí, al principio era de esos locos que esperan que su contador de "reviews" crezca día a día; pero eso no pasó. Durante una semana y media no pasé de los diez "reviews", y estaba desmoralizado. Luego sí empezó a entrar gente, gracias a santa Rowling, pero entonces ya no me importaban los "reviews". Es el cariño que te proporciona la gente, los halagos, las críticas constructivas, lo que te lleva a coger el relato con ganas. Sólo me gustan los "reviews" por saber vuestra opinión, por conoceros y hacerme vuestro amigo, por interactuar con el lector, que es una cosa envidiable... Ya me da igual no llegar a los novecientos y pico, como he visto que tienen alguno, porque sé que eso no conduce a nada. Quiero tener poquitos lectores, pero de calidad, con los que pueda charlar como amigos, a los que pueda apreciar. Y si llegara a los novecientos (cosa que ya he dicho, me da igual: esto no es ninguna competición en la que te vayan a dar un premio), yo seguiría siendo yo mismo: todos los lectores (sean cuarenta, cincuenta o cuantos quieran ser) tendrán su trocito de respuesta, en la que me dedicaré a conocerlos y a darme a conocer. Los "reviews" lo único que hacen es subírsete a la cabeza, así que lo mejor es no mirar el número, sino leerlos y ver que la gente que los escribe es lo importante. Estos consejos me los dio una autora muy buena de : Ariel B. Black, que ahora mismo está enferma y espero de todo corazón se recupere lo más pronto posible. Espero no haberte aburrido, porque, como ya he dicho hasta la saciedad, me enrollo bastante. Cuídate, ¿vale? Espero verte pronto. Muchas gracias por tu "review".

CAPÍTULO XV (UNO MÁS UNO SON DOS)

Mundungus apareció en la chimenea con un brazo liado en vendas. Éstas estaban empapadas en sangre.

–¿Puedes avisar a Helen? –le preguntó a Moody mientras se desplomaba en un sillón.

–¡A quien debería avisar es a los dementores! –exclamó gruñón.

Se arrodilló ante la chimenea echando los polvos flu en ésta e introdujo la cabeza en las llamas verdes.

–Hola.

El señor Nicked se aproximó, boquiabierto, con una mano extendida. De pronto se paró en seco y se puso a gritar como loco con una voz aguda extremadamente chirriante. Moody, asustado de haberse podido colar en una casa muggle, por imposible que fuese aquello, sacó la cabeza corriendo.

–¿Qué pasa, Matt? –bajó corriendo las escaleras su mujer.

–¡En ocasiones veo muertos! –contestó.

Su mujer lo abrazó, confusa, y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

Al poco reapareció la cabeza de Moody. Viendo que estaba el mismo muggle de antes, llorando, quiso meterse para adentro otra vez, en silencio, pero la señora Nicked lo vio y se separó de su marido:

–Buenas tardes. ¿Moody?

–¡Vaya! Entonces..., creía que me había equivocado –dijo.

–¡Es él, es él! –comenzó a gritar de nuevo el señor Nicked–. Lánzale un maleficio o alguna de esas cosas que tiras con la varita, palomita.

–Disculpe, Helen –dijo Moody respetuosamente–. No había reconocido a su marido.

–¿Reconocerme? ¿A mí? ¿De qué?

–Es de la orden en que trabaja tu hija, ¡tontainas! –Le dio una colleja su mujer–. Lo vimos en la feria y en el partido de quidditch. ¡Menudo susto me has dado!

–Disculpad –los interrumpió el auror–, pero necesito hablar con Helen. Es urgente, al parecer.

La señora Nicked le dijo que aguardara un momento, que enseguida la llamaba, y se fue escaleras arriba, regresando al poco con ella.

–¿Sí, Moody? –preguntó la chica poniéndose de rodillas y quedando a su altura.

–Hay problemas –explicó lacónico Alastor–. Mundungus está herido.

–¿Dung? –Se llevó una mano a la boca Helen–. ¿Qué ha sido?

–No lo sé. Me dijo que te avisase de inmediato. No te preocupes, chiquilla, que no es de gravedad. Sólo tiene una sangrante herida en un brazo.

–Voy de inmediato –dijo Helen–. Puede ser algo venenoso –la cabeza de Moody desapareció–. ¡Me voy, papá, mamá! Volveré para la hora de cenar, ¿vale?

–Vale, hija –la despidió el señor Nicked–. Y a ver lo que haces tú sola con esos dos hombres, ¿me has oído?

Helen lo ignoró, pero su madre le propinó una buena colleja a su marido y después se tiraron un buen rato discutiendo.

Helen apareció en la orden por la chimenea. Se arrodilló al lado del sofá en que estaba tumbado Mundungus y comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. Le empezó a desenvolver la venda, hasta que la piel quedó al descubierto y en ésta una fea herida que no coagulaba.

–¿Qué ha sido? –le preguntó Helen con ojos duros.

–Un pez marino –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Una piraña corriente encantada. Ha pegado un salto desde una pecera y me ha dado un mordisco la muy...

–Eso no es cierto, Dung –lo cortó la chica–. No hay señal de dentelladas. Es un corte limpio, ¡y no cicatriza! Tiene todas las señales de ser un maleficio.

–¿Con quién te has batido en duelo ahora, eh, Fletcher? –lo espetó Moody furibundo y puesto en pie, con la varita en la mano.

–¡Con nadie!

–¡Di la verdad, Fletcher! –lo amenazó apuntándolo con la varita.

–¡Moody! –le gritó la chica poniéndose en pie y sacando también su varita–. Baja esa varita mientras yo esté aquí, ¿quieres? ¿Qué te propones, herirlo más todavía?

–Es una posibilidad –gruñó.

Helen dirigió la punta de su varita hacia la herida de Mundungus y probó con un par de encantamientos cicatrizadores, pero ninguno surtió efecto.

–¿Ha sido contra un mortífago? –se interrumpía de vez en cuando y le preguntaba.

–No –contestaba escueto.

–¿Quién, entonces? ¡Vamos, di! –le espetaba la chica.

–¿Quieres que vaya a por el Veritaserum? –propuso Moody.

–¡No! –se negó en rotundo Helen–. Soy de la misma opinión que Dumbledore: no utilizaremos la Poción de la Verdad con miembros de la orden, ¿te parece? Que cada cual diga la verdad cuando a él le aparezca oportuno.

Aquella defensa a ultranza de la chica había producido en Mundungus Fletcher un sentimiento de tristeza y conmiseración hacia sí mismo. Se atrevió a hablar:

–Ha sido mi ex novia.

–¿Tu ex novia? –se volvió hacia él Helen.

–Sí, mi ex novia. Cortamos hace tres años –levantando tres dedos trémulos–. Mejor dicho, ella me dejó. Yo la sigo queriendo, pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí. Hoy me la he vuelto a encontrar y ha salido corriendo. La seguí, pidiéndole que se parase a escucharme, pero me lanzaba maleficios por encima del hombro...

–Muy inteligente por su parte –comentó en voz baja Moody.

–¡Estoy tan triste! –Se echó a llorar Mundungus tapándose con sus grandes manos su aplastada cara.

–Vamos, vamos. Tranquilo. –Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro Helen–. Ya veremos lo que se puede hacer.

Se abrió la puerta mágica y de ella apareció Alice Jackson con un delantal blanco manchado, con el que se secaba las manos.

–¡Hola, Helen! –la saludó corriendo hacia ella–. Menos mal que estás aquí. Ahora mismo pensaba llamarte a tu casa para que llamases a Remus y os vinieseis los dos a cenar hoy a la orden. Estoy ayudando a Arabella a cenar.

–¿Qué celebramos? –preguntó Helen mientras Alice, que se había dado cuenta de la herida de Mundungus, de la que seguía cayendo un hilillo de sangre, se acercaba a él, preocupada.

–¡Oh! Ya lo sabrás –corrió hacia la puerta mágica para regresar a la cocina–. ¡No te olvides de avisar a Remus ya que tú eres la única que sabes dónde está!

–Descuida, lo haré.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice adornaba la sala común con serpentinas y cadenetas cuando Dumbledore apareció, radiante, por la chimenea. Vestía una larga túnica roja con una capa granate. Ladeado, en la cabeza, un sombrero puntiagudo de color fucsia.

–Mi querida Alice. –La abrazó–. ¿Ya os habéis comprado la casa Frank y tú?

–Sí, Dumbledore. En cuanto le compremos los muebles lo invitaremos a que venga a verla. ¡Apártese! –Le pegó un tirón de la manga porque se habían vuelto a alzar verdes llamas en la chimenea.

Apareció Remus con un extraño peinado, todo engominado. Dumbledore sonrió al verlo.

–Helen me dijo que querías que viniésemos bien arreglados a la cena –se excusó Remus a Alice viendo que los dos miraban su cabeza divertidos–. Dumbledore –dijo cortésmente y se apartó enfadado.

Todavía no le había perdonado el que se hubiese deshecho de él dejándolo irse a vivir con los Nicked, aunque el hecho de vivir con ellos y con Helen no le molestaba. Le incordiaba la manera tan ignominiosa que había tenido de organizarlo: sin contar con él. Dumbledore lo vio alejarse, tomando aire.

Helen apareció con una túnica celeste con el dibujo de una flor en el pecho. Dumbledore le dijo que estaba bellísima y, cuando se acercó para tomarle la mano y besársela como un caballero, se aproximó a ella y le persuadió para que convenciese a Remus para que dejase de estar enfadado con él.

–¿Enfadado? No, él no está enfadado.

Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo y se apartó. Lily vino corriendo hacia Helen, tomándose de las manos, y, dándose una vuelta, le mostró la túnica roja que se acababa de comprar. Sobrepasaba la rodilla y acababa en volantes. Era, asimismo, muy ceñida, con lo que parecía casi un vestido muggle.

–¡Es el último grito en túnicas! –exclamó Evans–. ¿Y tú de qué vienes? –se burló chistosa–. El estilo hippie hace tiempo que se pasó de moda.

–Paz –le siguió la corriente Helen con humor–. Haz el amor y no la guerra –levantando los dedos índice y corazón.

Lily se reía. Se marcharon entrelazadas de los brazos.

James y Sirius conversaban animadamente, con Peter de adorno junto a ellos, cuando Remus se acercó y unió. Estaban vestidos muy parecidos, con un par de túnicas negras. La de Sirius era más deportiva: tenía capucha y un par de grandes bolsillos. La de James era lisa y brillaba cuando reflejaba la luz. Peter, sin embargo, iba vestido, con una levita amarilla y un sombrero verde hondo; hubiera necesitado un esteticista que lo asesorase.

–Sentaos a la mesa –rogó Arabella, vestida con una túnica rosa e intensamente maquillada, trayendo una enorme bandeja con un pavo–. Ya traigo lo demás.

–La ayudo, Arabella –se ofreció Dumbledore.

Mundungus, al rato de iniciada la cena, salió de su cuarto con una elegante túnica verde que le había prestado Dumbledore. Estaba aseado y olía hasta a colonia. Todos lo vieron tan extraño que se lo quedaron mirando con asombro.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, colorado, sintiéndose incómodo.

–¡Dung! –exclamó Lily con los ojos muy abiertos–. Estás guapo...

–Sí, el espejo de mi cuarto también se ha sorprendido –comentó sentándose junto a Sirius, que se lo quedó mirando con adoración.

–¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente hoy?

Frank estaba sentado al lado de su novia, Alice, vestido con una elegante túnica malva, mientras que la de su chica era blanca y llevaba recogido el pelo en un moño que sujetaba su larga melena mágicamente para que no se deshiciese.

Comieron con apetito y se relamieron de gusto al probar el exquisito postre que había realizado Arabella.

–Bien. –Se aclaró la gargante Alice–. Frank y yo teníamos que daros una noticia. –Dumbledore se sonrió–. ¡Vamos, querido! –instó a Longbottom.

Frank sonrió unos segundos antes de hablar:

–Queríamos comunicaros que Alice y yo nos vamos a casar.

Durante una fracción de segundo tan sólo se escuchó un pesado silencio en el que retumbó un eructo amortiguado de Mundungus. Seguidamente todos estallaron en felicitaciones y aplausos y salves a la pareja.

Helen y Lily, puestas de acuerdo, hicieron aparecer de su varita decenas de fuegos artificiales que estallaban alrededor de la pareja, que se besaba apasionadamente a instancias de la mesa. Arabella era de las que aplaudía con más energía, al tiempo que lloraba también con fuerzas.

–Pero sois muy jóvenes –mencionó Mundungus cuando la calma reinó de nuevo en la orden.

–Sí, ya... –Asintió Frank–. Pero creemos que los dieciocho años es una buena edad para casarse si se está enamorado. –Y miró a Alice con una tierna sonrisa–. Pero, además, Alice va a cumplir ya mismo los diecinueve. El mes que viene, para ser más concretos, en noviembre. Y yo, en enero, así que no somos tan jóvenes.

Mundungus enarcó las cejas.

–¡Dung! –lo reprendió Alice–. Llevamos saliendo juntos desde que nos conocimos en Hogwarts, ¡y nos queremos mucho! –Miró a su novio con ojos cristalinos plagados de amor–. Para nosotros es el siguiente paso, y queremos hacerlo pronto.

–Y a mí me parece una genial idea –aprobó Dumbledore y todos sonrieron–. ¡Vivan los Longbottom!

–¡¡¡Vivan!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore, Frank y Remus andaban por una calleja inmunda de Londres.

–Espero que estés seguro del paso que vas a dar, Frank –comentaba Albus.

–Sí –apuntó Remus–, porque no está bien hacerte cargo de una persona para luego dejarla abandonada. –Y lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Dumbledore.

–Yo quiero a Alice –se defendió Frank sin entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

–No lo dudo –dijo Remus–, pero tampoco te fíes demasiado de nadie –volviendo a mirar de reojo al director–, porque te pueden dar la patada en el culo en cuanto menos te lo esperes.

Dumbledore sacó en una fracción de segundo su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y Frank se detuvo, con los brazos estirados, la boca entreabierta, a punto de decir algo, y los ojos pestañeando.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Remus mirando asustado a Frank. Le pasó una mano delante de los ojos y el otro ni se inmutó.

–Congelarlo –le explicó–. Detenerlo en el tiempo.

–¿Y cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó con un deje en la voz con el que quería dar a entender que no le importaba demasiado.

–Eso no es lo que importa ahora, Remus –dijo con impaciencia–. ¿Es que sigues enfadado? Porque si es así... ¿Sigues enfadado?

–No muy contento, se podría decir –contestó Lupin con dignidad.

–¡Vamos, Remus! –Juntó las manos Dumbledore utilizando un tono empalagoso–. ¿Qué más quieres que haga o diga? Ya te lo expliqué en su momento. No me he deshecho de ti.

–Es lo que parece.

–Nos seguimos viendo. Desde que te fuiste ya he ido a cenar un par de veces con vosotros para verte. –Remus enarcó las cejas–. ¡Vale!, quizás no sea demasiado, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Estoy muy ocupado, debes entenderlo. Soy el director de la escuela de magia de Gran Bretaña y, por si eso pudiera ser poco, lidero una orden que lucha contra lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort... ¡Es por él por el que no puedo tenerte a mi lado!, ¿entiendes?

–Sí... –contestó Remus sumiso.

–Me encantaría tenerte conmigo, pero, Remus, eso no puede ser. Lo mejor es que ahora estés con los Nicked, donde él no lo sepa, ¿comprendes? –Remus asintió serio–. No quiero que te enfades, Remus, pero consideré que era lo mejor para ti. ¡Y aún hoy lo sigo considerando!, ¿sabes? –hizo una pausa en que lo atravesó con sus penetrantes ojos azules–. ¿Sigues enfadado?

–No... –dijo Remus con desdén.

Dumbledore sonrió y volvió a agitar su varita. Al instante Frank Longbottom volvió a recobrar vida y se puso a caminar, pero como viera a Dumbledore y Remus parados, apartados de donde hace un instante él los acababa de ver, se detuvo y los miró con ojos que pedían a gritos una respuesta.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, Frank –explicó Dumbledore reanudando la marcha–, pero no podemos demorarnos más. Hay que llegar al Ministerio ya de una vez. ¡Oh, allí es!

Señaló una cabina de teléfono. Entraron y una sensual voz femenina los inundó:

–Buenos días. Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. ¿Qué desean?

–Verá, somos Albus Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom y Remus Lupin. Venimos para solicitar fecha para una boda mágica.

En el resquicio en que normalmente salían las monedas sobrantes aparecieron tres chapas con los nombres de cada uno y con el siguiente mensaje bajo éste: "Solicitar fecha de boda".

La cabina descendió como un ascensor y en un momento se encontraron en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, con unos obreros apuntando con sus varitas en el centro y terminando de esculpir una estatua de un brujo, una bruja y tres criaturas mágicas.

Dumbledore los guió hasta una ventanilla en aquel mismo vestíbulo. No había cola, con lo que se aproximaron al cristal y el anciano carraspeó.

–Oh, Dumbledore. –Lo reconoció el funcionario, un hombre bigotudo y de pelo castaño–. ¿Qué asunto le trae por aquí?

–Desearía pedir fecha para una boda mágica –contestó.

–¿Se va a casar? ¿A su edad? –preguntó informal el mago.

Dumbledore se echó a reír:

–En absoluto. Es para mi querido amigo Frank Longbottom.

El funcionario lo miró desde el otro lado de arriba abajo.

–Entiendo –dijo y se volvió para coger unos pergaminos que les pasó por un resquicio del vidrio–. Tengan estos formularios. Rellénemelos y tráigamelos cuando pueda, firmados por su pareja y usted, ¿queda claro? –Frank asintió–. Perfecto. ¿Para cuándo tiene pensado que se produzca el enlace?

–Nos agradaría que fuese la semana de Navidad –explicó Longbottom–, porque, verá, nosotros somos estudiantes y necesitamos tener vacaciones, ¿comprende?

El funcionario del Ministerio asintió. Comenzó a hurgar entre unos pergaminos y anotó con una pluma raída en uno de ellos. Cogió un sello y lo estampó varias veces. Después le pasó aquel formulario por el resquicio de la ventanilla a Frank rogándole que lo firmara. El funcionario lo recogió de nuevo y les dijo que la boda estaba fechada para el veintidós de diciembre de aquel mismo año.

–En cuanto me traiga esos pergaminos firmados por su futura mujer y usted nos pondremos en contacto con usted para darle más detalles, como, por ejemplo, el emplazamiento de la única iglesia mágica que hay en Inglaterra, ¿comprende?

–Claro, claro. –Asintió Frank radiante de felicidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank y Alice estaban sentados a la mesa de la sala común de la orden mientras Remus estudiaba un grueso volumen de maleficios y Helen otro de pociones curativas y sus cualidades.

–Es una suerte que Dumbledore nos haya dejado utilizar la lechucería –comentó Alice contenta–. Si no, ¡nos habríamos tirado media vida en mandar a la pobre y vieja que tiene mamá!

Frank se levantó de nuevo del asiento con una lechuza en la mano y, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta mágica, se dirigió hacia la salida y lanzó una nueva lechuza con otra invitación para el enlace.

Helen se los quedó mirando por encima del libro. Después apuntó:

–Espero que no os esté molestando el que no os esté ayudando a escribir invitaciones, pero es que mañana tengo un examen importante de pócimas sanadoras.

–No hace falta que te excuses, Helen –saltó a la palestra Frank–. Lo comprendemos. Además, esto es cosa de Alice y yo.

Cuando terminaron Frank y Alice se fueron a comprar algunos muebles para su casa, en tanto Remus y Helen se quedaban en el hogar de la chimenea de la sala común, estudiando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Vamos, Remus! O llegaremos tarde –gritó Helen desde el piso de abajo.

Estaba vestida con una elegante túnica roja de hombros descubiertos y un chal de un tono rosáceo que caía por el suelo y que sobraba unos dos metros aproximadamente. Calzaba unos zapatos con forma de duende, también rojos, que parecían de charol. El pelo se lo había alisado tanto que estaba irreconocible.

Remus bajó por las escaleras, vestido con una túnica de frac negra. Tenía el pelo engominado en punta y se había dejado una corta perilla en el mentón que le daba aspecto de madurez. Tenía también una pajarita en el cuello que cambiaba constantemente de color.

La señora Nicked entró en la salita y se los quedó mirando con primor:

–Qué guapos estáis los dos. Un primor, sí, señor. –Se aproximó a Remus y le ajustó bien la pajarita–. No puede faltarte ningún detalle, Remus; eres el padrino.

Remus asintió tragando saliva.

–¡Qué envidia! –exclamó la señora Nicked chasqueando la lengua–. Yo nunca tuve una boda mágica. Me casé al modo muggle para no levantar sospechas en la familia de Matthew. Sólo sus padres y tú tía Margaret saben que soy una bruja –explicó–. Lo que yo habría dado por tener una boda mágica... Bueno, os estoy interrumpiendo. ¡Marchaos, marchaos! Venga, ¿a qué estáis esperando?

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Remus.

–Las diez menos cinco. –Consultó su reloj Helen–. Debemos irnos. ¡Nos deben de estar esperando!

Y utilizaron la chimenea para aparecer en la Orden del Fénix, que temblaba por un bullicio hasta entonces desconocido.

Dumbledore se paseaba de un lado a otro con su larga túnica azul celeste, a juego con sus ojos, y un chaleco azul marino sobre mangas blancas. Tenía un sombrero puntiagudo de color malva.

–¡Oh! –Los miró sonriente–. Menos mal que habéis venido. Ya creía que nos tendríamos que ir sin vosotros. –Y señaló la roja quaffle que había sobre la mesa.

La puerta mágica se abría y cerraba constantemente.

McGonagall apareció por la entrada del árbol con Fawkes sobre su hombro.

–Buenos días, señor director –saludó con el rostro contraído–. Buenos días, chicos.

Vestía una túnica verde esmeralda con un reducido escote que le dejaba los brazos y los hombros al descubierto. Tenía el pelo sin recoger, lo que le daba una apariencia de renovada juventud.

–Está encantadora, Minerva. –La miró complacido Dumbledore–. Verdaderamente guapa.

McGonagall consultó su reloj y apuntó:

–Nos quedan dos minutos, Dumbledore...

Y lo miró significativamente. Dumbledore asintió y silbó sonoramente. La puerta mágica dejó de abrirse y cerrarse, se hizo el más profundo silencio. Al poco, todo el mundo comenzó a acudir a la sala común.

Lily estaba vestida con una túnica naranja a la que tenía cosida una capa amarilla que se extendía al extender ella los brazos porque estaba cosida a la punta de las mangas.

James vestía de verde absoluto: pantalones, chaqueta y capa, cuyo reverso era de color azul. Al contrario Sirius, que iba de azul completamente a excepción del reverso de la capa, que era verde.

Peter apareció con una levita marrón y el pelo castaño ondulado en graciosas sortijas.

Moody se había abrillantado la cara y se había puesto una de las mejores galas que tenía guardada en su baúl.

Mundungus estaba impecable, vestido de negro riguroso, desde la punta de los zapatos, con gruesas hebillas plateadas, hasta el sombrero puntiagudo de su cabeza. Los botones de su capa también eran plateados.

Arabella, que salió la última de la cocina, vestía de rosa y su traje era muy parecido al de un muggle. Tenía un sombrero plano casi calado en la sesera. Tenía un pañuelo blanco en la mano y se secaba peregrinas lágrimas que constantemente le caían por la cara.

También había algunos otros miembros de la orden a los que Remus no había visto en su vida: un enorme y peludo hombre, Rubeus Hagrid, que era guardabosques de la escuela ya en sus tiempos, una bruja llamada Emmeline Vance, y tres personas a las que Remus había conocido durante el interrogatorio de Igor Karkarov: Marlene McKinon, Benji Fenwick y Sturgis Podmore. También estaba Dedalus Diggle, con el que había jugado en cierta ocasión un partido de quidditch.

–Bien. –Sonrió Dumbledore viendo que estaban todos allí–. El Ministerio ha facilitado trasladores para poder realizar el viaje hasta Londres sin que los muggles sospechen –explicó–. Se trata de esta quaffle que tengo delante de mí, que Frank y Alice nos han dado para que viajemos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ¿de acuerdo? Según parece –sacó un extraño reloj de bolsillo–, queda un minuto para que se active. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos preparando.

Y todos se apretaron a fin de poder poner al menos un trémulo dedo sobre la superficie de la roja pelota. El minuto pasó muy lentamente, y todos se miraban ofuscados y agobiados al estar tan apretujados.

–Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y... –contaba Dumbledore.

¡Y uno! Un estallido de color se produjo a su alrededor y una sensación de vértigo los acompañó. Sintieron una punzada en el estómago que los lanzaba al vacío y muchos cerraron los ojos con pánico. En unos instantes aparecieron en un lugar cubierto en el que había más personas que no conocían, también vestidos extravagantemente.

A un lado y otro aparecían de la nada un par de personas aferradas a algún traslador. Muchos se quedaron asombrados de ver aparecer un grupo tan numeroso con un único traslador. Se acercó un miembro que parecía del Ministerio, vestido completamente de negro, para cogerles la pelota de quaffle.

–Si lo llegamos a saber –dijo–, les hubiéramos dado un traslador más grande. Bien, pueden salir de dos en dos. –Señaló la puerta de salida.

Se organizaron por grupos y otro mago del Ministerio los ayudaba a salir correctamente para no llamar la atención de los muggles que pudiera haber alrededor. Remus y Helen salieron de los primeros y se volvieron hacia atrás una vez estuvieron fuera. Donde los había llevado el traslador no era sino una carpa como de circo en la que, con gruesas letras, ponía: "Convención del gremio del disfraz".

Un par de señoras que pasaban en aquel momento se agarraron los bolsos con fuerza mirando a Remus con desconfianza, diciéndose al oído la extraña gente que se podía ver por aquellos días en la calle, vestidos como lunáticos.

Remus y Helen se reunieron con un montón de magos más que estaban alborotados a la puerta de una iglesia en ruinas que los muggles sabían que estaba cerrada desde hacía mucho tiempo y a la que no se acercaban por temor a que se precipitase algún trozo de piedra.

–Muy guapa la novia, ¡muy guapa! –exclamaba una bruja de avanzada edad pero que aún conservaba un poco de color en el pelo, que reclamaba la atención de todo el mundo–. He visto a Alice hace un momento y puedo decir que está lo que se dice muy guapa. ¡Guapísima! Pero, ay, mi Frank... ¡Mi Frank!

Remus y Helen intercambiaron una mirada: estaba claro, aquella debía de ser la madre de Frank Longbottom.

Al poco rato, cuando todos se hubieron reunido en la puerta y eran un grupo tan variopinto que no podían menos que llamar la atención de los transeúntes, se abrieron las puertas y entraron al recinto religioso.

Al contrario que en el exterior, la iglesia en su interior era un lujoso templo todo plagado de yeserías espumosas y columnas a imitación de las griegas. En el altar, todo decorado con murales áureos, resplandecía un retrato fidedigno de J. K. Rowling.

Los invitados a la boda se fueron sentando donde les fue placiendo, a excepción de los miembros más importantes de la familia Longbottom y Jackson, quienes tenían reservados los mejores bancos. Al poco apareció el cura y solicitó un respetuoso silencio, ya que el templo estaba surcado por un continuo murmullo, añadiendo que la novia debía estar al caer.

Frank Longbottom apareció en aquel momento por una puerta secundaria, todo vestido de negro y con una chistera en la cabeza. Todos los magos sentados en los bancos lo aplaudieron. Remus se levantó, y lo mismo hicieron James, Sirius y Peter. Se pusieron a su lado, frente al altar según el orden mencionado. Remus, a su lado, trataba de tranquilizar al novio.

Al rato las dobles puertas de acceso al recinto religioso se abrieron de nuevo y apareció Alice Jackson al brazo de su padre. El vestido de Alice era tan parecido al de una novia muggle que creo que no exista mucha diferencia; quizás una: el velo debía medir diez metros de largo, cuanto menos.

Sonó un himno, aunque no el nupcial. ¡Era el himno de la banda sonora de Harry Potter!, y Alice, acompañada, como se ha dicho, por su padre, avanzó a paso lento por el pasillo de la iglesia y avanzaba entre los bancos, mientras todos se la quedaban mirando y sonreían y le hacían fotos. Arabella lloraba.

–Que éste es un momento de alegría, no de dolor –le recriminó McGonagall.

Y la señora Figg cambió de registro y se puso a sonreír hipócritamente, enseñando hasta la muela del juicio final.

Alice Jackson llegó al pie del altar y se puso junto a Frank, a quien besó. Al lado de la chica, junto al altar, estaba una prima segunda suya, que actuaba de madrina del enlace, y sus dos mejores amigas: Lily y Helen.

El cura avanzó con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho hasta colocarse en el púlpito. Era su sotana una túnica blanca inmaculada que, de haber recibido alguna mancha, la habría absorbido inmediatamente, alimentándose la tela de ella. En el pecho tenía el símbolo de una varita que cambiaba continuamente de color.

Cuando puso las manos sobre el púlpito, las masas que ocupaban los bancos de la iglesia se pusieron en pie.

–En el nombre de Rowling, de sus dos hijos y del espíritu rancio.

–¡Amén! –exlamó a coro el resto.

–Oremos –pronunció el cura, cuya voz había sido ensalzada mágicamente mediante el encantamiento "sonorus", y todos los presentes, él incluido, bajaron la cabeza con los ojos cerrados–. Nos encontramos hoy aquí para unir en mágico matrimonio a Frank Longbottom y Alice Jackson –se dejó oír un gemido de Arabella, llorando–. Que nuestra diosa, Rowling, os ofrezca un bonito destino en su plan divino. Te lo pedimos, Rowling. Rowling, ten piedad.

–¡Rowling, ten piedad!

–Rowling, ten misericordia.

–¡Rowling, ten misericordia!

–A ti pedimos, oh Rowling, que estás en los cielos, que veles por estos dos chicos que quieren unir sus almas mágicas en santo matrimonio mágico. Y ahora –tomó un voluminoso libro de cuero– leamos la Palabra de Rowling.

»"Y Rowling fue enviada de las nubes y mató a sus enemigos hasta que consiguió publicar sus libros en una editorial. Y en esos libros se habla de nosotros, los magos, y de nuestro destino, y para nosotros la lectura de esos siete libros sagrados queda vetada, porque, según dice la antigua leyenda: «Aquél que encontrase los libros y la magia corriese por su sangre, en leyéndolos, ¡mal rayo lo parta, narices!, que arderá en la infamia."

»Pero antes de esto nuestra adorada Rowling se aventuró en el desierto y ayunó una hora y veinte minutos, volviendo a su país de origen donde sería multimillonaria y siempre caritativa con el prójimo. Tuvo bajo su amparo niños desvalidos a los que cuidaba; para mayor concretar: dos, los suyos propios.

»Pero ése no fue motivo para que los muggles, que la veneraron durante algún tiempo, no la mataran. Los otomanos la capturaron y, después de un largo juicio, la clavaron en un roble alegando herejía, a cuyos pies le imprecaban: «¿No eras tú, Rowling, la bruja? ¡Baja de ese árbol y te creeremos!» Pero J. K., utilizando el lenguaje de las perricidas, invocó hacia las nubles: «Eli, Eli, lema sabajtani?», que, según recientes estudios, parece significar: «¡Papá, llama!» Aquellos otomanos le clavaron una corona de mandrágora y la azotaron hasta el desfallecimiento, invocando el nombre de su líder demoníaco: un antepasado de los Umbridge. Murió después de decir: «¡Harry, a ti encomiendo mi espíritu!»

»Y al séptimo curso resucitó de entre los muertos utilizando poderes de magia negra antaño olvidados, y, dirigiéndose hacia los reyes de Inglaterra, le solicitó un ejército conformado únicamente por patriotas (ya que por aquellos tiempos comenzó a practicar la xenofobia) con el que poder iniciar la guerra santa contra los musulmanes de Turquía.

»Se inició una cruenta guerra en la que el bando inglés siempre llevaba las de ganar, porque Rowling encabezaba el ejército con una poderosa vara de mando: la primera varita. Entre batalla y batalla, a la luz de una trémula vela, compuso los siete libros cuyos títulos no nos está permitido conocer, y en ellos escribió el destino de nuestra comunidad.

»Finalmente, un día J. K. Rowling fue capturada por el bando enemigo y la sometieron de nuevo a juicio. Como nada se podía hacer contra su alma incorrupta la llevaron hasta un país católico, donde quemaban a las herejes a patadas en nombre del nuevo dios que se acababan de inventar aquellos católicos infelices: Francia. Rowling, la primera bruja, trató de defenderse con su vara, pero se la arrebataron. La condenaron hereje y la quemaron en el mismo cadalso que Juana de Arco, que por aquel tiempo también había dado mucha guerra la mosca cojonera.

»Y colorín colorado este cuento, que se inventó un capullo, se ha acabado."

Se hizo un sepulcral silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el llanto de Arabella Figg, que se había puesto a llorar por las penalidades que había pasado Rowling en vida y en muerte.

–Y ahora elevemos una oración por nuestra diosa creadora –propuso el sacerdote–. Ave Rowling, que estás en los cielos. Santificado sea tu nombre. Vengan a nosotros tus libros. Hágase tu voluntad, así en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Danos hoy el oro mágico nuestro de cada día. Perdona nuestros maleficios, así como nosotros perdonamos a los magos tenebrosos. No nos dejes caer en una maldición y líbranos del mal. Amén.

»Líbranos de todos los males, Rowling, y sepulta a aquel mago tenebroso De–Cuyo–Nombre–No–Quiero–Acordarme en lo más hondo del infierno mágico, en el que arderán llamas eternas que se elevarán por encima de los cimientos de la tierra.

Arabella ahogó un grito asustada.

El sacerdote se quedó mirando a Frank y a Alice y comenzó a invocar:

–¡Rowling! Aquí se encuentran Frank Longbottom y Alice Jackson para unirse en mágico matrimonio. ¡Dales tu bendición! –Se guardó un respetuoso silencio durante el cual Remus se sacó los anillos y se los dio a Frank–. Frank Longbottom: ¿prometes amar a Alice en la fortuna y en la mendicidad, en la salud y en la maldición, en la tristeza y la no tan tristeza?

–Sí, lo prometo –afirmó mirando de reojo a Alice.

–¡Jo, qué tío! Alice Jackson: ¿prometes amar a Frank y hacer todo lo que él te mande según nuestra concepción de sociedad falocrática que nos viene impuesta?

–Sí, lo prometo. –Y también miró a Frank con mucho amor.

El sacerdote sacó su varita y realizó con ella una floritura. Surgió de su extremo una cinta de tela blanca que los envolvió a ambos y los mantuvo un momento unidos, hasta que el sacerdote pronunció las siguientes palabras:

–¡Que lo que la magia ha unido no lo separe el brujo! Puedes besar a la novia –dijo.

Y Frank, retirándole el velo, unió sus labios.

–¡Qué bonito! –Lloraba Arabella, pasándole un pañuelo a la impasible McGonagall, que lo rehuso con educación.

–In nomine patris, et filii et spiriti santi –volvió a pronunciar el cura–. Que el espíritu de Rowling esté con todos vosotros.

–¡Y con tu madre! –invocaron los presentes y se pusieron en pie.

–Levantemos el corazón –imploró el cura.

–¡Lo tenemos bien alzado!

–Demos gracias a Rowling.

–¡Es justo y necesario!

–En verdad es justo y necesario que recemos a J. K. Rowling y que le pidamos gracia por este recién formado matrimonio, para que dure muchos años y sea muy fructífero. A continuación se pasará el cepillo de la colecta –dijo y elevó su varita sobre su cabeza.

Dos cestas de mimbre comenzaron a levitar entre los bancos, esperando a que la gente soltase sus amables donativos. Cuando las cestas volvieron a su sitio y el sacerdote las vio repletas de galeones y sickles, dijo en voz baja:

–¡Joder! A que puedo retirarme... ¡Un par de bodas más y...! –Y elevando la voz para que todo el mundo pudiese escucharlo–. Y ahora, en honor de este matrimonio que ha permitido nuestra diosa, rememoremos lo que nos legó el día antes de su muerte, a fin de posibilitar la redención y salvación de nuestras almas: reuniendo en un cenáculo a doce de entre sus más leales seguidores, partió pan y se lo entregó diciendo: "Tomad y comed todos de él, porque éste es mi cuerpo, según una vieja tradición mágica, que se convertirá en trigo y levadura y podréis jalarme". Después virtió vino en un cáliz, que después sería utilizado para las antiguas competiciones del Torneo de los tres magos, y lo distribuyó entre sus amados lectores diciendo: "Tomad y bebed todos de él, porque ésta es mi sangre derramada por vosotros y los vampiros, que beberéis hasta saciaros en tanto tengáis sed". Después les dijo que se perdiesen de su vista y, visitando el mundo, les enseñasen a los futuros magos a practicar aquel rito, con el fin de salvaguardar puras sus almas y poder entrar algún día en el Reino de los Ciegos. ¡Quien tenga oídos, que vea!, dijo Rowling, y quien vista, que escuche. Pues ni lo blanco es blanco ni lo negro, negro. Frank Longbottom, puedes besar a la novia.

Y Frank, que había estado muy pendiente de la perorata de sacerdote, se inclinó de nuevo hacia su novia, ahora esposa, y le retiró el velo. Se besaron de nuevo.

–Que la gracia de Rowling esté con vosotros todos los días de vuestra vida hasta el día de vuestra muerte, en que seréis llamados al juicio final de la escritora, que os acusará de plagio y os colocará un ex libris en la frente para que podáis entrar en el Reino de los Ciegos con identidad propia.

»Podéis marchar en paz –dijo.

Y los magos fueron levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Ésta permaneció unos segundos cerrada hasta que todos los presentes a la boda se encontraron arremolinados ante la doble puerta. Entonces el sacerdote elevó sus manos implorando al cielo y se abrieron con un gran estrépito de goznes.

Todos ahogaron un grito, porque la calle había desaparecido. Pasaron al interior de una enorme habitación de paredes blancas y esponjosas como nubes, a cuyo fondo había una enorme chimenea, en la que cupieron todos. Se introdujeron en ella y un velo de plástico cayó en la abertura para que no se pudiese salir. Del techo comenzó a caer polvo blanco, que algunos identificaron como polvos flu. Una sensual voz femenina, surgida de la nada, les solicitó calma y les dijo que enseguida aparecerían en su fiesta. Un minuto más tarde, la misma voz gritó: "¡Convite!", y todos fueron engullidos en altas llamas verdes que se alzaron de las cenizas y los polvos flu.

Fueron escupidos por una diminuta chimenea y de uno en uno fueron saliendo. Lily fue de las primeras en salir y explicaba a los demás que aquélla era la casa que había comprado con James Potter, su novio.

En efecto, el convite se celebraba en la casa de Lily y James, la del valle de Godric, porque no había sitio mejor en que celebrar un convite mágico sin llamar la atención de los muggles. Como no estaba amueblada pudieron decorarla a su gusto, a fin de que pareciese un banquete digno de una boda. Además, no había mucha gente en aquella boda porque las familias de Frank y Alice no eran muy grandes, con lo que sólo tuvieron que encantar el salón para que, durante unos cuantos días, sus dimensiones fuesen mágicamente ampliadas.

Se fueron sentando a lo largo de una mesa larga cubierta con un mantel blanco. Arabella, ayudada por Dumbledore y los chicos de la orden, fue trayendo los suculentos manjares que llevaba preparando con primor desde hacía algunos días. Los platos y vasos los hacían aparecer mágicamente los comensales, agitando sus varitas con tranquilidad y risueños.

–¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! –espetaban James y Sirius a la pareja y todos los demás se les unieron.

Frank y Alice se dieron un fuerte beso al que acompañaron silbidos y aplausos. Alice, que aún llevaba el ramo en la mano, se dio la vuelta y avisó a todas las chicas de la sala de que se disponía a lanzarlo. Lily salió corriendo y buscó un buen sitio, seguida de Helen, y ambas se pusieron a agitar frenéticas los brazos y a gritar, pidiendo que las siguientes en casarse querían ser ellas.

Alice tiró el ramo y éste dio algunas vueltas en el aire. Algunas brujas sacaron sus varitas para emplear el conjuro convocador, pero los comensales que estaban a sus lados lo impedían, alegando que aquello era trampa e injusto. Finalmente, el ramo, describiendo una extraña elipsis, cayó en el regazo de Remus Lupin, que estaba sentado a la mesa, quedándose asombrado de aquello.

Helen se puso a pegar saltos y a agarrar la capa de Lily, que arrancó por un lado, mientras gritaba:

–¡Si lo ha cogido Remus es que me caso yo! ¡¡¡Me caso yo!!!

Todo el mundo comía con fruición, charlando animadamente.

Dumbledore dio un golpe de varita sobre un tocadiscos muggle y éste comenzó a tocar una extraña melodía de Julio Iglesias:

–Amo la vida y amo el amor. Soy un truhán, soy un señor...

–Exquisita –exclamó Moody escuchando la música.

Mundungus se aburrió al rato y se puso en un rincón, sentado, y, cubriéndose con la capa, se quedó dormido.

–Genio y figura hasta la sepultura –le dijo McGonagall a Dumbledore, riendo ambos.

James y Sirius, borrachos, cantaban:

–¡Explota, explótame, "expl"! Explota, explota mi corazón...

Estaban abrazados y blandían en sus manos una enorme jarra de whisky de fuego, que, cuando se cansaron de beber, levantaron hacia el cielo y dijeron a coro:

–¡Por los Longbottom!

–¡¡¡Por los Longbottom!!! –coreó todo el mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí acaba la cosa. Como muchos estáis ya preguntando por Elena Nicked (la verdadera, la que inspira el personaje), ésta me ha pedido que os lo agradezca, os mande saludos de su parte y muchos besos. La verdad es que se ha quedado un poco alucinada cuando le he dicho que hasta me pedís que la salude de vuestra parte. Me ha dicho, textualmente: "Coño, ni que me estuviera haciendo famosa..." ¡Qué caso!

Bueno, pues la cosa es que ya nos vemos la semana que viene, ¿no? Bien, el decimosexto capítulo aparecerá el sábado que viene: día 6 de NOVIEMBRE. Os espero, ¿eh?

Avance del capítulo 16 (**PRIMER ASESINATO**): La mano descarnada, aferrada a su guadaña, se cierne sobre este capítulo. "Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere", recordadlo; la venganza caerá sobre el asesino. "¡DELETRIUS!"

Y he pensado haceros un regalito más. Os voy a poner las iniciales de los siguientes capítulos (hasta el número veinte; llegado al vigésimo, lo haré de nuevo hasta el vigésimo quinto y así sucesivamente). Las palabras poco relevantes (determinantes, preposiciones, pronombres... las pondré completas y en letra minúscula. Todo para que veáis hasta qué punto está preparado el relato...

Capítulo 17: "A. lo E."

Capítulo 18: "P. y P."

Capítulo 19: "O. R."

Capítulo 20: "A., T. y un R. de N."

Os podría poner los títulos hasta el capítulo 48, pero no es cuestión, ¿verdad?

Que tengáis una buena semana, que estudiéis y/o trabajéis mucho y lo paséis tan bien como podáis. Ya sabéis, yo estaré puntual a mi cita el seis de noviembre, y espero veros.

EPÍLOGO: Comunico el horario en el que estoy disponible en el messenger:

Jueves, de 13 a 14 horas. (Estaré al mismo tiempo en una clase no presencial, así que no podré responder tanto como quisiera).

Sábado, un rato (no mucho más de media hora) entre las 10 y las 12 horas. (Es el momento en el que estoy colgando el capítulo, así que hay momentos en que necesito concentrarme un segundo).


	16. Primer asesinato

Bienvenidos a la decimosexta entrega de MDUL. ¿Decimosexta ya? Como corre el tiempo... ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Cuando hoy me he conectado y he visto que había superado las tres cuartas partes de un centenar de "reviews"... ¡sin palabras! Os lo agradezco. ¡Tanto! Gracias por colaborar con vuestro granito de arena (Alba-Llopin, Aya K, Blythe-Uy, D. Mo, Elena, Emily Wolen, Helen Nicked Lupin, Idril Isil, Isabelle Black, Joanne Distte, Kakano, Leo Black le-Fay, Leonita, Lorien Lupin, Lunita, Navleu y Padfoot Himura –mencionados por orden alfabético–). Da igual cuántos "reviews" hayáis dejado: ¡sois lo más grande! Os comunico a los interesados que ya he empezado a crear los perfiles psicológicos de vuestros personajes, aunque hasta el momento sólo han dicho de querer participar en mi historia: Elena, Idril Isil, Joanne Distte, Leonita, Lorien Lupin y Padfoot Himura. ¡Espero que os animéis! Aquí os dejo mis largas respuestas a vuestros hermosos "reviews", respuestas que, como deberíais saber, dejo por capítulo leído, de mayor a menor, y después por estricto orden cronológico de los "reviews" llegados.

- **Elena**: ¡Hola, galega! Gracias por leértelo, aunque me quede confuso cuando me dijiste que al final no habías podido ir al maratón de películas de terror. Y yo que me acordaba de ti y me decía: "¡mira la pelleja esta, que ahora se lo estará pasando de "película"! ¿Qué te pasó? Gracias por enseñarme aquello de transferir archivos por el messenger. No tenía ni idea. Bueno, así te pudiste leer pronto el capítulo, ¿verdad? Me dijiste que te gustó. Siempre me dices que te gustó. ¡Gracias! Yo no sé, me daba miedo lo que pudierais opinar del capítulo 15, porque mi amiga Elena (la de aquí) me dijo que se me había ido la pinza con lo de la misa de santa Rowling, pero por suerte ha sido lo que más ha gustado. ¡A mí también me gusta esa parte!; la estudié mucho, aunque parezca lo contrario. ¿Sabes qué? Cierto que te encontré entristecida en tu respuesta del "review", porque normalmente me cuentas algún episodio emocionante de tu vida y esta vez te contuviste. Espero que para cuando leas esto ya estés con el humor recuperado. ¡Ah! Y espero también que hayas subido de notas. No voy a ser aprensivo, como tus padres, pero sí ten en cuenta que eso te va a servir, y no para tu formación curricular, sino para tu formación personal. Estarás diciendo: "¡Vaya pedante se está volviendo!", pero yo no soy "homo pedans" (como llamo cariñosamente a una amiga mía), sino "homo loquens", que según mi profesor de Lingüística es sinónimo de "homo sapiens", y yo creo que tiene razón. Gracias por toda tu disertación acerca del gallego, pero no me disuades. No sé lo que voy a hacer, porque aunque queda mucho tiempo, pero yo lo que tendría que hacer sería leer obras en gallego, u obras del gallego, que no es lo mismo. ¡Y sí, te comprendo! Es una jodienda que desde arriba se implanten cosas que sólo existen en la cúpula. Es lo mismo que dice Álex Grijelmo, un periodista como para quitarse el sombrero, en un libro suyo: los cambios lingüísticos tienen que venir de abajo arriba, y nunca al contrario. ¡Que la lengua es lo más democrático que existe! O era, por desgracia... ¡Uy, con esto último me he entristecido! Hoy voy a ser yo quien te cuente un episodio de mi vida. Ayer discutí con mi hermana (ocho años mayor que yo), por el simple hecho de ver escrito lo siguiente: ells (por si no sale, hay un signo arroba entre el dígrafo elle y la ese. Discutimos por el simple hecho de que a ella le parecía algo moderno y muy útil, y a mí una soberana estupidez; ¡como si ellos no incluyera a ellos y a ellas! No sé, me entristece. Ya sé que estarás pensando que el que hoy se está extralimitando soy yo, pero es que me da pena pensar que estos avances (¿vanguardistas?) están avanzando porque al pueblo les parece algo "políticamente correcto", y eso no es así. Las lenguas son neutras. El machismo ha surgido en la sociedad, no en nuestros sistemas lingüísticos. ¡Ay, qué rabia! Somos pocos, y nadie hace caso de quien reivindica los derechos de una lengua unida y sólida, autoritaria. Espero que me comprendes, porque a ti te pasaba algo parecido con el gallego. Si es que no pueden inventar normas o crear convencionalismos que no lo son por el mero hecho de que a unos cuantos les dé la gana. ¡Y esa manía del arroba me mata, como otras tantas! Últimamente he hecho una investigación (bueno, sólo he obtenido un par de escuetos resultados, aunque bastante esclarecedores) sobre los errores de la RAE de no consultar al resto de academias hispanohablantes. Porque tengan el poder, no son los que lo manejan; la lengua es del pueblo, y es esa del pueblo la que deberían reflejar en los diccionarios, no sus propias decisiones. Me despido ya por hoy, porque si no te voy a aburrir con mis tonterías... Espero que hablemos por el messenger el sábado.

- **Ana (Leonita)**: "¡Qué buen vassallo si oviesse buen señor!" Una hermosa frase, ¿verdad? Me sorprendió que fueses capaz de citar un verso del Poema de Mío Cid; simplemente, me sorprendió. Te la escribo de nuevo porque me encanta escrita en castellano medieval. Tienen un poco de complicación los verbos y ciertas expresiones, pero es de una belleza insuperable. Y yo que no sabía cómo me iba a ir con la literatura española medieval... ¡Ah! Me hizo mucha gracia lo de "para mi juglar del siglo XXI". ¡Ojalá! Así podría ir a veros uno a uno para transmitiros oralmente el gran saber popular. Y sería muy gracioso cantar en largos poemas épicos las aventuras de Remus el licántropo. Más ahora que estoy dándole vueltas a una escena de guerra... (No puedo decir más). Bueno, principalmente, gracias por tu "review". Siempre me dejan con la boca abierta. Aunque éste, más que agradecido, me ha dejado asustado. Te explico: me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis capítulos, pero me asusta que no pueda cubrir tus expectativas algún día... ¡Todo no te va a gustar!, ¿no? Y lo digo principalmente porque una serie de capítulos a partir de éste puede resultar algo insípida en cuanto a su contenido, pero debí escribirlos porque eran argumentalmente necesarios en cuanto al conjunto. ¿Me he explicado? Creo que te volverán a gustar a partir de capítulo 21 ("Bienvenus"). Así que te pido un poco de comprensión con estos capítulos intermedios. No obstante, me lo intentaré currar todo lo posible para que salga lo mejor que pueda. Pero que tu "review" y tu correo me ha hecho una ilusión como no te puedes hacer una idea. ¿Qué más, qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Tanto como decir que no tengo defectos... Creo que eso no es así, tampoco. Vamos, me gusta poner cosas elaboradas, y lo de "sociedad falocrática que nos viene impuesta" pues se me ocurrió sin más, y también por no repetirme con lo que había dicho a Frank. Dices que te gustaría salir. No hacía falta que me lo dijeras, pues te iba a introducir en el argumento aunque no me hubieras dicho nada. No obstante, esa relación de oficios que me diste no me parece adecuada contigo. Es decir, quiero buscar algo que se te parezca, que se te pueda asociar. ¿He dicho quiero buscar algo? No, ya lo he buscado. No hay nada que tenga que ver con el mundo jurídico, pero lo que más se le parece es el ámbito administrativo. ¿Te gusta? Y ya tienes nombre. Lo tuve que buscar en los diccionarios de inglés de la facultad, porque el término "espinoso" no me aparecía en el de casa. Te llamarás Ann Thorny. ¿Te gusta? Significa Ana Espinosa. ¡Es un nombre más que apropiado! Pronto aparecerás, paciencia. Te acabo de comentar la biblioteca de mi facultad, ¿verdad? ¡No te imaginas lo bonita que es! Tiene un depósito solo de filología con miles de libros. ¡Me encanta! Y además tienes que buscar tú los libros, como si fueras un bibliotecario. Coges la signatura y bajas y buscas entre las estanterías. ¡Es maravilloso! Bueno, chica, que te vaya muy bien con tus prácticas y tus estudios de Derecho. Nos vemos tan pronto como se pueda. Y gracias por todo de nuevo. P.D.: Estoy muy contento. Esta tarde voy a la Casa de la Juventud porque van a publicar un relato mío en una revista, un relato que nada tiene que ver con Harry Potter... ¡Estoy muy contento!

- **Padfoot Himura**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tengo muchas cosas que comentarte, así que voy a organizarme... ¡Ya! En primer lugar, esta mañana ya le he mandado un correo electrónico a Sakura. Gracias por prestármela (pobrecita, ni que fuera un libro...). Bien, ya he prestado atención y te voy a llamar Kari en adelante, aunque en los epígrafes te pondré Padfoot Himura para no confundir. Oye, por cierto, ¿tú cómo quieres salir en el relato? Espero que me lo digas. ¡Gracias por decir que te gusta Moody! La verdad es que es un personaje difícil y tuve que estudiarme bien sus diálogos antes de atreverme a escribir ni una palabra de su boca. Aunque hay veces que lo caricaturizo, como a todos. No tengo remedio... Gracias también por decir que te gusta la boda. A mí también. Pero Remus engominado no te gusta. Se lo comenté a mi amiga Elena (Helen Nicked), a quien ya le he dado un beso de tu parte, y me ha dicho que tienes toda la razón, que a ella tampoco le hizo gracia la idea de un Remus engominado. ¡Vamos, que no pega ni con cola! Bueno, vosotras mordedme... Lo hice por que cambiara un poquitín de aspecto. O por que yo voy todo el día engominado, no lo sé. Es lo único malo que tengo, que no tengo personalidad para peinarme y me engomino de punta, como toda la juventud desalmada. Pero no tengo cara de adolescente macarra, que conste. A lo de que dejes publicidad, ¿sabes lo que te digo?, te animo. La verdad es que es una página más bien lenta, donde sólo importa que tengas muchos "reviews" en tu contador, como ya he dicho muchas veces. Tú tienes un buen "fic", luchas con uno solo, en lugar de sacar veinte mil a la palestra, y eso dice mucho de ti. Te animo. Sabes que yo lo hice y funcionó, y funciona. Aunque es algo triste pensar que pocos te han escogido porque han querido, ¿sabes? Pero lo importante es leer, escribir y compartir. Te animo en tu propuesta de propagar tu relato, pero sé paciente, te lo digo por experiencia. También terminas de conocer a algunas personas, y también te lo digo por experiencia. Tú sabe, mi querida Kari, que mientras cuelgues un capítulo de la "Tarta de Zapallo", como lo acorto yo cariñosamente, yo voy a estar ahí para leerlo y animarte a seguir. Tampoco te preocupes por los "reviews", que fue un consejo que me dio una chica muy lista de esta página... No importa el número de personas que lo hayan leído, sino lo que hayas escrito. Y si lo has escrito vale la pena, valdrá la pena lo lean lo mismo tres, que cinco, que cuarenta; mientras si es un churro, da igual que te dejen muchos "reviews" lisonjeadores, porque la sustancia apesta. Sólo te digo que paciencia, que tu relato no huele sino a gráciles rosas del campo, y que lo bueno sale bien si tú le tienes cariño y te esfuerzas. Pero sí, te aconsejo que te hagas publicidad, pero sabiendo a lo que te arriesgas. Yo me arriesgué, y lo agradezco por un lado, y por otro no; pero eso ya es otro episodio de mi vida. Tú escribe, guapa, y te leeremos. Muchas gracias por todo.

- **Lunita**: ¡Hola! Te seré franco; cuando leí tu primer "review", en el que hablabas de Remus como tu padre y de Julius Lupin como tu abuelo, me quedé francamente desconcertado. Después he sabido que eso tiene una explicación (tu relato, me imagino), así que espero que me lo relates, porque me lo prometiste. Muchísimas gracias por leerte los once capítulos (del dos al doce) seguidos: sé que es mucha tela y que tuviste que tirarte media tarde. He anotado todas las cosas que pones, y veo que no te ha hecho gracia lo de Phoebe Hallywell: tranquila, no eres la única. Pero a partir de ahora ya no salen más. Tampoco te ha gustado la perorata de Sirius sobre las mujeres; si te digo la verdad, yo ahora lo releo y me entra vergüenza de haber puesto una tontería como ésa. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Ah! Y lo de Remus Julius Lupin es porque lo escribí antes de que Rowling revelara que su segundo nombre era John. Y John me parece muy vulgar para los nombres tan sofisticados que pone siempre. Para mí que la avasallaron en el chat y dijo el primero que empezaba por jota que se le ocurrió. Bueno, tus "reviews" son algo escuetos, pero no importa. ¡No te puedes hacer ni una idea de la ilusión que me hizo ver once "reviews" seguidos tuyos. Tuviste que estar leyendo sin descanso. Dices que te gusta la aventura... Supongo que podré satisfacerte, aunque yo soy un as con la intriga, aunque la intriga incluye en un ámbito abierto la aventura, porque es una aventura el comerse las uñas intrigado. ¡Qué chorrada acabo de decir! Bueno, sí, consideró que MDUL es un relato de aventuras, pero podrás encontrar de todo, de todo menos "slash". Y no creo que seas muy partidaria de los "slash", porque si "tu padre" hubiera sido "gay", tú no hubieras nacido. Yo no creo que Remus sea homosexual ni heterosexual. No tengo razones para basarme, pero como cada cual escribe sobre lo que quiere, decidí juntarlo con una chica. ¡Y mira que hay gente que se me ha enfadado porque lo he liado con una persona del sexo opuesto! Tampoco es para tanto... Bueno, espero que nos conozcamos mucho más en adelante y podamos llevarnos muy bien. Unas preguntas de interrogatorio para una incipiente amistad: ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Aficiones, además de HP? ¿Estudias, trabajas...? Nos vemos. Y gracias por todo.

**CAPÍTULO XVI (PRIMER ASESINATO)**

Pasa una hoja. Hay una foto, móvil como todas las del mundo mágico, en que aparece sonriendo exageradamente la madre de Frank. Está en el interior del templo eclesiástico, y detrás de ella, a lo lejos, se ve a Dumbledore, que guiña a la cámara, y a McGonagall, que mira a Dumbledore complacida.

En la página siguiente hay una foto en que el sacerdote mago levanta con furia los brazos en el púlpito y aprieta los puños. La foto era del momento en que estaba haciendo su discurso sobre el infierno para los magos tenebrosos en que arderían en sus propias maldiciones.

De nuevo la mano pasó una hoja. Es una foto de Frank y Alice besándose. Se apartan los reflejos de las imágenes al rato, porque se quedan sin aire, pero después continúan.

En la siguiente página aparece Dumbledore sonriente, junto a Moody, que hace gala de un rostro huraño y ojos fijos, pero que intenta esbozar una sonrisa.

Se pasa de nuevo de foto y aparece una ya en la casa de James y Lily, pillado infraganti Peter en el cuarto de baño vomitando, ya que Sirius le había encantado su comida para que tuviese demasiada pimienta.

En la siguiente fotografía salen James y Sirius haciendo un strip tease, borrachos como estaban, sobre la mesa, y con Lily enfadada debajo, agarrando a James de los tobillos para bajarlo.

En las siguientes aparecen unos cuantos familiares sonrientes de la pareja.

De pronto apareció una de Remus enseñando con aflicción el ramo, el cual señalaba a su lado Helen con mucha alegría.

Al pasar la hoja surgieron Arabella y Mundungus, sonriendo, entrelazados por el brazo.

Una mano cerró el álbum de fotos y apareció la portada, en que se veía una nueva foto de Frank y Alice, sonriendo con sus vestidos al lado de una fuente. Sobre esta fotografía rezaba la inscripción: "Álbum de fotos de la boda de Frank y Alice Longbottom".

–Están muy bien –comentó Remus dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Estaban en Las tres escobas. Rosmerta les había servido las bebidas y, viendo el álbum de Frank y Alice, los felicitó por su incipiente matrimonio.

–Ahora os toca a vosotros –sugirió Sirius mirando a su amigo Remus y Helen–. La prueba del ramo nunca falla. ¡Es infalible!

–Ya veremos... –dijo lacónico el chico.

–¡Sí, sí! –exclamó Helen loca de emoción–. ¡Ya vendremos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Desmaius! –apuntó con su varita Sirius.

James se agachó y el rayo golpeó contra la pared de la sala de entrenamiento. Alzó su varita hacia su amigo y realizó el conjuro de levitación. Sirius se elevó unos centímetros del suelo.

Sirius bajó la varita:

–¡Vamos, James! Deberías concentrarte –dijo.

–¡Oh, vamos, Sirius! ¿Qué diantres te pasa? –Rió–. ¡Estamos jugando!

–No, estamos practicando para el examen práctico de los parciales de febrero –explicó serio–. O te lo tomas en serio, ¡o no vas a aprobar! ¿Preparado? –Y adoptó la postura de duelo.

–¿Desde cuándo estás tan interesado en tus estudios? –preguntó James con socarronería.

–¡Desde que quiero! –dijo–. ¡Obliviate! –conjuró.

James alzó precipitadamente su varita para impedir que el rayo le alcanzase. Realizó en un segundo el conjuro de protección y el rayo verde de Sirius se desvaneció ante él.

–¿A qué coño juegas? –le espetó–. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Hacerme borrar la memoria? –dijo.

–No. Que te pusieses en serio –explicó.

–¿Ah, sí? –James lo apuntó con su varita–. ¡Crucio!

Sirius se tiró al suelo y el rayo le rozó la punta del pelo, chamuscándoselo.

–¿Estás loco? –le gritó.

–No, Sirius. Estoy entrenándonos –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

–Bueno, vale –se disculpó Sirius levantándose y volviendo a blandir su varita–. Volvamos a hacerlo bien. Dejemos los encantamientos prohibidos, ¿quieres?

–En cuanto tú prometas que no volverás a lanzarme un maleficio desmemorizante, ¿no crees?

–Entendido. –Y adoptaron de nuevo la posición de batirse en duelo–. ¡Impedimenta!

James lanzó el "desmaius" y los rayos se interceptaron uno a otro y salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias. Sirius alzó su varita rápidamente y consiguió petrificar a James, que cayó en el suelo con enorme estrépito.

Se acercó Sirius socarronamente a su amigo y éste lo miró sin poderse mover, conteniendo la rabia. Canuto practicó el contramaleficio y James recobró la movilidad al instante. Miró un momento a su amigo con rabia, pero enseguida se echó a reír, y Sirius lo acompañó.

–¿Y si probamos con algo más complicado? –probó James.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Una misión.

–¿Qué misión?

–Dumbledore me explicó que esta sala es una de las habitaciones más mágicas de la orden.

–¿Y...?

–Y... que si agitamos la varita pensando algo, la sala lo reproducirá en las mentes de las personas que haya en su interior, aunque no se produzca el cambio físicamente, ¿comprendes?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, pero añadió:

–Hazlo y ya veré.

James agitó su varita con fuerza y apareció el mismo bosque en que hacía un año se habían enfrentado a lord Voldemort y a su cuadrilla de mortífagos. Sirius miró a James sin comprender, y enseguida una risa estridente se elevó sobre la copa de los árboles. A grandes zancadas apareció ante ellos dos lord Voldemort.

El hechicero levantó su varita y, apuntando hacia Sirius, le lanzó la maldición asesina y Sirius se convolsionó en el suelo unos instantes. Cuando abrió los ojos la sala de entrenamiento había recuperado su antigua apariencia.

James estaba a su lado, en cuclillas, mirándolo:

–¿Qué te ha parecido?

–Me ha lanzado el "avada kedavra" y no he sentido nada.

–¡Claro que no! Voldemort no estaba. Era un reflejo de la sala en nuestras mentes. Sólo cuando te ha dado hemos vuelto a la realidad, como si hubiésemos perdido.

–Pero parecía corpóreo... –comentó Sirius.

–¡Es que era corpóreo! –explicó James–. Es como cuando te hipnotizan. Has sacado algo de tu mente y lo has puesto delante de tus ojos. Si le hubieras querido dar una patada hubieras sentido vibrar su espinilla.

–¿Estás intentando decir...? –Pero Sirius se interrumpió. Ya lo había comprendido. A partir de aquel día, algunas noches, Sirius se quedaba a dormir en la orden pretextando diferentes excusas, pero en realidad quería ir a la sala de entrenamiento, en la que creaba las más insólitas noches con chicas de ensueño a las que luego hacía el amor hasta la extenuación.

–Bueno, ¿qué? –le preguntó James–. ¿Probamos de nuevo?

Sirius asintió y James volvió a esgrimir su varita. El bosque con lord Voldemort y sus secuaces volvió a reaparecer. Los dos chicos salieron corriendo ocultándose detrás de los árboles. Los mortífagos los persiguieron. Sirius consiguió deshacerse de uno y corrió en ayuda de James, que se enfrentaba él solo a dos.

Lord Voldemort apareció cuando aquellos dos mortífagos estuvieron fuera de combate y se batieron en duelo con él. Sirius, lanzándole la maldición prohibida, la asesina, lo mató.

–¿Qué has hecho? –le preguntó James cuando reaparecieron las blancas paredes de la sala de entrenamiento.

–Ganar –contestó sin más.

–¿Con la maldición asesina?

–He leído en El Profeta que el Ministerio está considerando la opción de adoptar medidas como permitir que los aurores también empleen las maldiciones imperdonables, aunque exclusivamente contra magos tenebrosos.

–Sí, escuché decir algo de eso a Moody. Pero aún no lo han aprobado, si es que al final lo hacen. Y, además, nuestros examinadores no van a consentir que las empleemos por más que le sueltes todo ese rollo. ¿Qué? ¿Probamos otra vez, aunque ésta sin maldiciones prohibidas?

Sirius consintió y Voldemort volvió a alzarse regio ante ellos. En un par de ocasiones más se enfrentaron con su reflejo aquella tarde, saliendo victoriosos en una, mientras que la otra fue un estrepitoso desastre.

–Entrenándonos así –dijo James– sacaremos muy buena nota, ¿no crees?

–Sí, ésta es una sala muy curiosa... –comentó con una sonrisa de picardía.

Salieron y se encontraron en la sala común a Remus y Helen, cosa que les extrañó bastante, además de Peter, que era ya asiduo.

–He decidido que voy a estudiar aquí –explicó Remus–, porque en el lugar que me ha hecho vivir Dumbledore es un poco, como que digamos, ¡molesto! ¡No puedo estudiar!

–A mí me pasa lo mismo –fingió Helen, que estaba en la chimenea echando una serie de ingredientes sobre un caldero burbujeante–. Mis padres han decidido hacer una reunión de compañeros de papá. ¡Muggles! Mi madre está desquiciada.

–Es para estarlo –comentó James sentándose al lado de Remus–. ¿Y qué haces?

–Estoy escribiendo la redacción sobre lo innecesario que puede ser el empleo de las maldiciones imperdonables por parte de los aurores según las últimas intenciones del Ministerio de Magia.

–Sí, ¡qué pesados! –Se arrellanó en un sillón Sirius–. ¿Qué más les dará a los profesores las maldiciones, que tengan que mandarnos una estúpida redacción?

–¿Vosotros que habéis estado haciendo? –se interesó Helen removiendo la poción con una gran cucharón de madera.

–Nos hemos estado batiendo en duelo en la sala de entrenamiento –explicó James.

–Una habitación muy interesante –mencionó Sirius.

Peter los miraba a todos por encima de un libro que fingía leer sentado en un sillón.

–¿Y tú qué haces, eh, Colagusano? –preguntó Sirius.

–¡Oh! –Soltó la cuchara Helen–. ¡Deja de llamarlo así!, ¿quieres? Lo tenéis traumatizado. Tiene un nombre muy bonito como para que lo estéis llamando todo el día Colagusano.

–Gracias... –tartamudeó Peter–. Estoy leyendo un libro que me ha dejado Moody.

Y se lo enseñó, mostrándole el gran título del tomo: "Aprender a defenderse de la manera más sencilla". Me dijo que yo era el más indefenso y que tenía que empezar a adquirir agallas ante la posibilidad de enfrentarme a un hechicero malo que había entre nosotros. Yo creo que no lo hay.

–Últimamente Moody está desquiciado –comentó Remus–. No hace más que espiarnos a todos. ¡A todos!

–¿A ti también? –preguntó James.

–Sí, a mí y a cualquiera. Está desvariando, creo. Siempre que vengo me viene siguiendo. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta?

Una losa del suelo chirrió.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –se volvió Helen.

Sirius se levantó del suelo y fue a mirar. Entonces oyeron pasos apresurados.

–¿Quién hay? –inquirió Canuto; después se volvió hacia James–. ¿No le habrás dejado tu capa a Lily, por casualidad?

–No, la tengo en mi casa.

En ese momento se escuchó un chasquido como un disparo y, por más que agudizaron los oídos, a partir de ese momento nadie pudo escuchar nada más.

–¿Creéis que alguien más tiene una capa de invisibilidad en la orden? –preguntó James.

–Dumbledore, no me extrañaría –dijo Sirius.

–Dumbledore no –contestó Remus levantando la vista de su redacción–. He vivido muchos años con él y nunca le he visto ninguna.

Las llamas con las que el caldero de Helen ardían se elevaron, para sorpresa de Helen, de color verde, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada Mundungus apareció en el hueco de la chimenea derribando el caldero que cayó sobre él. Un extenuado grito de dolor recorrió la sala.

Helen se agachó e intentó levantar a Dung. Remus corrió a ayudarla.

En la piel del brujo comenzaron a surgir pústulas de un rojo intenso que aumentaban de tamaño y después explotaban, derramando una enorme cantidad de pus.

–Podrías patentarlo como producto de broma –sugirió Sirius riéndose de Mundungus, que se doblaba de dolor.

–Esto no tiene gracia –saltó ella enojada–. Esto es una poción muy peligrosa, ¿sabías? Lo mejor será que vayamos a San Mungo. ¿Puedes andar?

–¿A San Mungo? ¿No crees que exageras? –le espetó Sirius.

Pero acabó reconociendo que tenía razón cuando una nueva pústula creció en la frente de Fletcher, expotándole y llenándole toda la cara de viscoso pus.

–¿Puedes andar? –preguntó también Remus apoyando al herido mago sobre su hombro.

–Dumbledore –tartamudeaba–. Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore. Él tiene que saber...

–Sea lo que sea –dijo Helen– podrá esperar, ¿no crees? Estás herido.

–Dumbledore... –repitió Mundungus.

–Le diremos que vaya a verte a San Mungo –consintió Helen.

Arabella salió de la cocina:

–¡Primo! ¡Ay, primo! ¿Qué nueva locura has hecho ahora? –preguntaba llorosa.

Helen se lo explicó por encima mientras echaba los polvos flu en la chimenea y lo ponía sobre ellos con ayuda de Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz trémula de una vela casi consumida iluminaba con tonos anaranjados los dedos de Peter Pettigrew, que escribía con impaciencia en un pergamino en la mesa de la sala común de la orden. Hacía un par de días que Mundungus había sido ingresado en el hospital San Mungo y la orden estaba extrañamente vacía, pues todos lo visitaban y lo consolaban. Su prima tercera, Arabella Figg, se había quedado día y noche a su lado para consolarlo.

Seguía escribiendo, mojando su pluma en el tintero.

La fantasma Nathalie Lupin apareció tarareando una canción de juventud atravesando el muro. Se calló al ver a aquella hora allí a Peter, que también se había quedado petrificado de verla.

–Hola –dijo cariñosamente Nathalie sentándose en un sillón–. Creía que estarías en la cama ya.

–No –contestó escuetamente Peter mientras escribía con mayor tiento y mirando de reojo a la fantasma.

–¡Pobre Mundungus!, ¿no crees? –exclamó Nathalie–. No me han dejado ir a verlo. Es una lástima.

–¡Oye! –la interrumpió Peter levantando la cabeza de pronto–. ¿Tú sabes dónde vive Remus ahora?

–No –contestó sin más–. Me gustaría saberlo, no creas. No me mires así: si lo supiese te lo diría. Tú no puedes ser el mago infiltrado que, según se rumorea, hay dentro de la orden.

–Quizás estén equivocados –tartamudeó Peter.

–Sí, tal vez –contestó la fantasma asintiendo–. Dumbledore lo dice constantemente. "Quizás estemos equivocándonos, señores míos", dice cada dos por tres. –Se detuvo un momento–. A todo esto, ¿qué escribes? Tú no vas a ninguna academia, ¿verdad?

–¡Oh, no es nada! De verdad... –contestó Peter, pero se puso tan nervioso que no sonó creíble.

–¿Qué es? –insistió Nathalie–. ¿Una carta para tu novia? –Lo miró con una ceja levantada.

–No... –se obstinó Peter.

Nathalie se levantó y se puso a pasear en torno de la habitación, mirando a Peter con socarronería. El chico se asustó y, levantándose, tropezó y la silla cayó hacia atrás. Giraba en el mismo sentido que la fantasma, mirándola asustado, ocultando el pergamino a su espalda.

–¡Vamos, Peter! –exclamó ella–. Soy una fantasma... Escribiendo una carta a estas horas de la noche; ¡me muero de la curiosidad!

–No es nada –repitió Peter.

Pero la fantasma se lanzó flotando hacia él y lo atravesó, colocando su cabeza a dos centímetros del papel, la distancia exacta para poder leer en un instante que tardó Pettigrew en reaccionar: «Informe para el Señor Tenebroso».

–Así que es cierto... –dijo llevándose una mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito.

Peter, temblando todo el cuerpo, sacó su varita lentamente y la apuntó hacia la fantasma.

–Así que era cierto que había un traidor –repitió–. Moody está equivocado pensando que es Mundungus. Y yo que creía...

–¡Cállate! –dijo Peter reuniendo el poco valor que tenía–. No dirás nada. ¡No grites!

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Peter?

–Quitarte de en medio.

–¡¡¡No!!!

–¡Deletrius! –pronunció Peter con repugnancia, como escupiendo las palabras.

El rayo chocó contra la fantasma, envolviéndola en una explosión que la engulló e hizo desaparecer, conteniendo un grito de última muerte y destrucción. Una humarada fue la única señal que quedó en el último sitio en que había estado la fantasma de Nathalie Lupin. El último sitio en que había estado antes de que Peter la matase, antes de que alguien la matase por segunda vez, sólo que este fin sería mucho más horripilante que el anterior.

Peter depositó el pergamino sobre la mesa y mojó la pluma en tinta. Añadió: "La fantasma de Nathalie Lupin me ha descubierto, pero he utilizado el encantamiento deletrius para absorberla y hacerla desaparecer".

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea y echó una pizca de polvos flu en los rescoldos del fuego que hubo encendido por la tarde anterior. Apuntó con su varita hacia las verdes llamaradas y gritó:

–¡Morsmordre!

Y una diminuta marca de una horripilante calavera inundó la chimenea. Las llamas verdes se tiñeron de un tono negruzco que se fue extendiendo hasta que las llamas que se alzaban fueron negras y grises como las mismas cenizas.

Peter introdujo la mano en el fuego y dejó el pergamino en el otro lado. Sacó el brazo y las llamas se extinguieron, quedándoselo mirando el chico.

La puerta mágica se abrió y con expresión exultante salió Sirius, que había estado pasándolo en grande en la sala de entrenamiento.

–¡Pet! –exclamó viéndolo–. ¿Qué haces levantado?

Peter se asustó al verlo:

–¿Yo? No... nada... ¿Y tú?

–Tampoco. ¡Nada! Lo mejor será que nos acostemos ya, ¿no crees?

–¡Oh! Claro...

–Buenas noches, Colagusano.

–Buenas noches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore apareció en la sede de la Orden del Fénix acariciando las plumas de su pájaro.

–¿Qué tal estáis todos? –preguntó.

–Hola. –Levantó una mano para saludarlo Arabella.

–¿Qué tal, Albus?

–Bastante bien, Alastor –le contestó, sentándose a su lado.

–¿Ah, sí? Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces cansado.

–Estoy cansado... –explicó Dumbledore con gesto de dolor tocándose la zona de los riñones.

–¿Quieres tomar algo, Dumbledore?

–No, gracias, Arabella.

Y la anciana se marchó desapareciendo por la puerta mágica.

–¿Y Mundungus? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–¡Y yo qué sé! –respondió ofendido–. Lo que haga ese majadero de Fletcher no es cuenta mía, Albus.

–¿Sigues pensando que él es un mortífago?

–¿Un mortífago? No. No valdría ni para eso. ¡Pero no me podrás negar que es el único que tiene pinta de poder filtrar información al otro lado!

–No, Alastor. No tiene pinta de nada.

–¿Ah, no?

–¡Alastor! La apariencia de una persona no es el espejo de su interior.

–No así siempre.

–Mundungus me es completamente fiel, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

–No sé cómo puedes estar tan seguro.

–Ni yo cómo tú puedes estarlo tanto de que aquí haya un intruso.

–¡Es que lo hay, Albus, por el amor de Rowling!

–¿Y tiene que ser precisamente Mundungus? –enarcó una ceja Dumbledore–. ¿No significará tu obstinación que estás ocultándome algo, eh, Alastor?

–¿Cómo puedes hacer esa pregunta, Albus? –se ofendió aún más que antes Moody–. Si alguien ha permanecido fiel a tu lado he sido yo.

–Ya lo sé, Alastor –dijo Dumbledore volviéndose a apretar la zona de los riñones–. Estaba bromeando.

–¡Ah, bromeando! –exclamó Moody despectivamente.

–Mira, Alastor: no hay pruebas de que Mundungus sea quien filtre la información como tampoco las hay de ti ni de nadie, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué estás insinuando?

–No estoy insinuando nada, Alastor; estoy diciendo bien claro que quizás no haya ningún traidor, como tú lo llamas.

–¿Me estás diciendo que no has pensado en nadie? ¿Que no has sospechado ni remotamente de nadie en todo este tiempo, eh?

Dumbledore se quedó silencioso un minuto. Una sombra pasó un instante por sus ojos. Una sombra que reflejó el rostro de Sirius Black en su mirada.

–¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –le inquirió Moody.

–Nada. Estoy preocupado por Nathalie. Hace un mes que no la he visto. Estoy preocupado, sólo es eso.

–¿Qué puede pasarle? Es una fantasma.

Dumbledore miró con detenimiento a su amigo.

–Espero que nada. –Miró el techo Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya está. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Ya sé que me estoy pasando cargándome dos veces a un mismo personaje, pero no os imagináis lo difícil que es llevar adelante un personaje que es un fantasma y a la vez es la madre de Remus Lupin. Bueno, así tendréis más motivos para tenerle odio patológico a la rata traidora.

Como siempre, os comunico el día en el que colgaré el capítulo siguiente: será ya para el 13 de NOVIEMBRE. Espero veros por allí, ¿vale?

Avance del capítulo 17 (**ACABANDO LO EMPEZADO**): Hay algo a lo que tienen que poner fin. Pero ¿Remus podrá? ¿Por qué se desmaya? ¿Qué le pasa? Helen y la señora Nicked correrán a socorrerlo; lo levantarán del suelo... «¡Remus! ¡Remus!»

Ya sabéis, el 13 de noviembre actualizo, y hasta el momento siempre lo he hecho puntualmente.

Ya os comuniqué en el capítulo 15 el horario en el que suelo ser frecuente en el messenger. Pues bien, estad atentos, porque la semana que viene (el sábado 13 de noviembre de 2004) estaré conectado colgando el capítulo. Conectaos al messenger si queréis que os pase una foto mía. ¿Lo habéis escuchado, Elena, Idril y Joanne (mencionadas por estricto orden alfabético), y demás personas que me están pidiendo una foto? Como no puedo pasarla a través del correo electrónico, lo hago por messenger. Recordad: sábado 13 de noviembre, un rato entre las 10 y las 12 horas, no puedo concretar (normalmente entre 10,30 y 11,30 me vais a tener que pillar).

Bueno, como digo siempre: estudiad, portaos bien y divertios. Muchos abrazos desde Córdoba (España), la cuna de este autor que os tiene mucho cariño.

**EPÍLOGO **(**noticia**): He colgado una historia más, cortita pero graciosa, y muy picante debo decir. Es una comedia sobre cómo demonios se puede engendrar un semigigante: "Una giganta y un muggle: ¡la odisea del sexo!"

Hasta la semana que viene.


	17. Acabando lo empezado

Sin palabras... Me he quedado sin palabras. Cuando esta mañana, como todos los viernes, he entrado para ver mis "reviews"... Me he quedado sin palabras. **¡Bienvenidos a la decimoséptima entrega de MDUL!**

Gracias a todos por ayudarme a alcanzar los 100 "reviews". ¡Gracias! Por eso, hoy voy a daros una sorpresa. Pero para saberla tendréis que esperaros hasta el final del capítulo... ¡Paciencia! Sí os comunico ya dos cosas: muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído "Una giganta y un muggle: ¡la odisea del sexo!" Siento si os he podido herir en vuestra sensibilidad o si os he provocado arcadas, pero soy consciente de que os habéis reído mucho también, y me quedo con eso. La segunda cosa: ¡hoy voy a colgar otro "fic"! Me estoy enviciando... Se titula "Sirius: encarcelado en su propia mente", y es un relato psicológico sobre Canuto. Tengo algo más que deciros, pero, como he dicho, me remito al final de este capítulo.

Respondo "reviews":

- **Luna**: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por enviarme todos tus datos personales, aficiones y demás. Realmente me hizo ilusión, no te creas que no. ¿Sabes? No sé si lo sabes, sólo tengo un año menos que tú. Pero estamos muy lejos: soy de España. No era consciente hasta que comencé a escribir de la proliferación de latinos o sudamericanos que hay por aquí. Los españoles somos una minoría, pero también somos una minoría en el marco del mundo hispanohablante, aunque muchos se consideran el ombligo del mundo cultural del castellano. Cambiaré de rumbo, que me enrollo. Nada, chica, que me hizo mucha ilusión que empezaras a leerme, y más aún que te lo leyeras todo de golpe. Pues sí, como dices, tuvo que ser horrible eso de leérselo de golpe. Mira que quien lo escribe soy yo, pero soy consciente de que es muy largo y puede resultar abrumador. Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver, voy a mirar qué me has puesto en estos últimos "reviews" y te respondo. ¡Ah! Dices que soy cumplido con esto de responder los "reviews" (gracias), y añades que tú también lo eras, pero que a raíz de comenzar el instituto no pudiste. No sé cómo serán las cosas por allí, pero para mí el instituto fue muy "light" y hubiera podido tener tiempo para lo que quisiera. Pero te comprendo, porque hay gente que le dedica muchísimo tiempo. ¡Y oye!, que no quiero decir con eso que soy de ésos que descuidan sus estudios, ¡en absoluto! Ahora mismo estoy en la facultad, haciendo Filología Hispánica, y ahora sí que me encuentro algo más falto de tiempo, pero se soluciona con paciencia. Luego leí que te había molestado un poco lo de la misa de la boda de los Longbottom, aunque al mismo tiempo te habías reído un poco. Bueno, explicación: yo no me mofo de la religión, ya se lo expliqué a Idril Isil en otro capítulo. Te haré una pregunta: ¿has leído alguna vez _El Señor de los Anillos_? En esta fantástica serie Tolkien también se inventa un dios para los habitantes de la Tierra Media. Yo hice igual. No sé, quería poner que los magos fuesen creyentes, es decir, que tuviesen una serie de creencias en una religión concreta, pero no me pareció acertado hacerlo al cristianismo o al catolicismo cuando esta religión combate enérgicamente contra la "brujería" o la "magia negra". ¿Me has comprendido? Descuida, que no lo he hecho con mala intención. Yo también he sido criado dentro de una familia católica, así que tengo un poco de respeto por esos valores. Bueno, Luna (no recuerdo bien, pero ¿cómo querías que te llamara exactamente? ¿Me lo llegaste a decir?), me despido por esta semana esperando saber muy pronto de ti.

- **Lorien Lupin**: ¡Hola, Charo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que recuperada de tu enfermedad. Gracias por leer tanto MDUL como UGYUM:¡LODS! Aunque si estabas enfermita no es como para alegrarse. Pero, ¡sí!, te has puesto al día. No sé si te lo dije, gracias por lo de la legión de las lupinas; mi amiga está la mar de contenta. Y esta chica, esta amiga, también te ha leído. ¡Si eres famosa y todo...! Cuando le dije tu nombre (tu nick), me dijo: "¡Anda! Pero si de Lorien he leído yo." Qué bien, ¿no? Me alegra que te gustara lo de la posibilidad de que Remus hiciera magia sin varita. Lo veía necesario. Y eso de que Remus es más poderoso que Sirius, es que es verdad... Remus es mucho Remus, y hay que animarlo. Se nota que nuestro personaje favorito es Remus, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo dentro de los merodeadores, que no quiero descuidar a Dumbledore. Bien, dice también que te ha dado pena lo de la señora Lupin, pero no en extremo, y se debe, añades, porque te gustaba más viva que muerta. Tú lo has notado. Es que como fantasma era un personaje al que le faltaba algo; le faltaba carisma, personalidad, protagonismo... Tenía que hacerlo, y así la rata traidora sería más odiada. Pero tú me has entendido. Luego dices que "¡malditas señora Nicked y señora Weasley! Qué risa. Bien, todo tiene su explicación. La señora Nicked no es mala. Ella no sabía que Dobby fuera a acabar con los Malfoy; de haberlo sabido seguramente no lo hubiera vendido. Aunque cierto que parece un poco despegada y falta de sentimientos, pero es que tuvo una infancia muy dura... Y lo de la señora Weasley tiene que ver por su forma de comportarse en los libros oficiales de Harry Potter. Vamos, que ella puede aceptar a Remus porque lo conoce y demás... Pero ¿recuerdas cuando comparte Arthur habitación con un mordido por licántropo? Dice que sería mucho mejor que pidiese un traslado. Si realmente conociese y tolerase a los hombres lobo, se hubiera ahorrado el torpe comentario. Bueno, espero no haberte aburrido mucho. Y te felicito por haberte puesto hasta el día. ¡Un besazo! ¡Ah! Gracias por tu descripción.

- **Elena a galega**: ¡Hola! Te ha dado pena que matara a la señora Lupin, ¿verdad? A mí también. La quiero mucho como personaje, porque como me dijo Joanne Distte en el primer "review" que recibí de ella "la madre de Remus es un cachito de pan". Pero no sé, tenía que matarla. No sabes lo complicado que se llega a hacer un personaje no carnal. Y tú misma lo dijiste: ¡qué pena que resucite y no pueda abrazar ni a su propio hijo! Creo que preferiría estar muerta, sí, es lo mejor. Creo que lo único que le reconfortó es que su marido estaba criando malvas. ¡Y más aún cuando se enteró que quien lo había matado había sido Remus! Pero bueno, la señora Lupin seguirá viva en nuestros corazones. Y dentro de muchos capítulos, después de un acto solemne, tendremos de nuevo a una señora Lupin... ;-) Yo no te he dicho nada. Lo cierto es que quisiera compartir con vosotros tantas cosas... Acabo de empezar el capítulo 49 de MDUL, así que figúrate la de cosas que os quedan por saber. Yo quisiera decíroslas, pero eso no tendría emoción ninguna. Me contendré. Por cierto, una pregunta: ¿le diste los saludos a aquella amiga tuya con la que escribiste tu primer "review"? Mira que no haberme querido dejar nunca unas palabras en uno tuyo... Hoy has dejado el "review" muy tarde, ya creía que no lo dejabas, pero no me ha importado, porque a mí eso de quien lo deja antes o después no es fundamental. Por cierto, menudo arranque feminista te dio el día en que me escribiste. Lo cierto es que se te notaba alterada. Pero tenías toda la razón... Si en un anuncio de coches ponen una chica atractiva, el hombre queda seducido y la atracción que siente por la chica se extiende al coche, y las curvas del coche son tan bellas como las de la mujer. Y, al final, el hombre se compra el automóvil. Mientras que a las mujeres les basta con que en un anuncio, por ejemplo de productos del hogar, pongan al hombre haciendo las tareas habituales del hogar. Se sienten atraídas, pensando en un futuro mejor, aunque su marido vaya a seguir tirado con su panza cervecera y pulsando los botones del mando a distancia por no levantarse. Pero, ay Elena, ése es el mundo en que vivimos. Y no podemos hacer mucho para cambiarlo. Cada uno en la medida de sus posibilidades. Y yo decidí hacerlo escribiendo MDUL, porque no hay nada mejor para evadirse que la pura imaginación. Gracias por leerme. ¡Ah! Seguro que a ti te encanta el regalito que voy a hacer por los 100 "reviews". Hasta luego. P.D.: Siento que te pareciera algo asqueroso "Una giganta y un muggle: ¡la odisea del sexo!" Yo siento vergüenza cada vez que lo releo...

- **Coulter**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por dejarme este primer "review", que espero que no sea el último. Estoy deseando conocerte, porque no sé si te has dado cuenta de que mis lectores son para mí grandísimos amigos. Sí te has dado cuenta, porque dices que escribo incluso más largo que tú, y que no sabes si es que me he comido dedos o qué. Pues... ¡no lo sé! Yo contesto lo que me sale. Y sé que me enrollo, pero es algo que a la gente le ha gustado. La verdad es que esto es lo mejor, lo de responder a los comentarios sobre tu relato. ¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa que te opinen y tú puedas responder! En eso estarás de acuerdo conmigo, espero. Bueno, pues no, no como dedos; tengo una dieta de lo más normal, no te creas. Aunque, bueno..., ¡sí! Suelo comerme las uñas, sé que es un defecto asqueroso, pero no puedo remediarlo. Eso se puede tomar por comerse los dedos (?). Respondiéndote, sí, me he tenido que tragar más de una misa. Yo de pequeñito era de ésos que tenía que ir bien arregladito y con el pelo repeinado a misa. Ahora estoy irreconocible: ropa a la moda, pelo engominado en punta: ¡vamos!, que he caído en pecado. No obstante, ha quedado gracioso, ¿verdad? Lo de la misa, me refiero. Me divirtió muchísimo que dijeras que la señora Nicked te recordara a la madre de una amiga tuya. ¡Con lo de los "pililetes"... qué risa! Lo cierto es que he pretendido crear personajes muy peculiares. Por esa regla de tres, la madre de esa amiga tuya es muy peculiar. Y esto qué me has dicho a mí, ¿se lo has comentado a tu amiga? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Gracias por decir que te gusta Helen. ¡Bien! Digamos que la gente no está muy abierta al género corriente, a lo normal. Vamos, que no ven "slash" (qué palabra más horrible, ¿por qué han tenido que recurrir al japonés cuando en español tenemos palabras de sobra?) en el resumen y no abren el relato, porque según algunos no merece la pena. Snif. Y sólo hay que darle una oportunidad a la encantadora Helen Nicked. Bueno, Coulter (espero un nombre, real o tu apelativo favorito), ¿vas a querer entrar a formar parte de la relación de personajes de MDUL? Espero verte prontísimo.

- **Ana (Leonita)**: ¡Hola! Hasta el momento no me ha llegado tu "reivew". No sé si es que no lo has leído o es que se te ha olvidado. Bueno, no importa. Sólo espero que no se enfade la gente, porque normalmente no suelo escribir nada cuando no me dejan "reviews". Es como un código, una ley (ya que te gustan tanto), que se ha creado silenciosamente en la página, sin saber de quién proviene, y que se ha aceptado por todos. Pero es que te lo mereces, porque me estás haciendo disfrutar mucho; mucho más que yo a ti con MDUL, seguro. ¿Sabes qué? Se me ha pasado por la mente pasarte todo lo que llevo escrito de MDUL, pero no sería justo. Además, sería un atracón de leer que te quedarías muerta en el sillón o en el asiento delante del monitor de tu ordenador. Me sorprendiste mucho cuando me dijiste que le habías llevado la historia al editor. Al principio creía que estabas hablando en broma, pero luego me fui dando cuenta de que no. Me entró algo de pavor. Se te ocurrió hacer subrepticiamente lo que yo en la vida me hubiera atrevido. Pero no sé... Me encanta MDUL, ¿no? Es un relato al que le tengo un enorme aprecio, casi como a un hijo, pero no es de lo mejor. Es decir, no me paro mucho a pensar algunas cosas, no me detengo en la forma del texto a la hora de escribirlo, ni tampoco mucho en situaciones puntuales del argumento. Quiero decir que si tu amigo el editor te dijo que el relato tenía estilo (que creo que fue lo que me dijiste) fue por cumplir, porque yo, que soy quien lo escribo, soy consciente de que le falta millas para llegar a ser "algo"; y a mí muchos años aún para "ojalá" algún día poder llegar a ser alguien en el mundo de la literatura, porque sé que aún estoy muy verde y que estoy aprendiendo. Para mí MDUL es como mi laboratorio donde aprendo a confeccionar mi estilo y a mejorar mi talento de redacción. No se nace sabiendo, sino que hay que practicar. Y aún así, ¡todo está en manos del azar! Pero lo cierto es que me animaste, lo digo en serio. ¡Ah, y otra cosa! Por nada del mundo le dejes a tu novio lo de la giganta y el muggle; ¿qué va a pensar de mí, que soy un desaprensivo, un niñato, un alucinado mental o qué? Sí, es lo único que has leído con estructura cerrada, pero el argumento es de lo más... ¡puaf! Si te conectas mañana (día sábado 13) al messenger, te pasaré el relato que puede que me publiquen en la revista de la Casa de la Juventud. Es más una narración psicológica con apuntes líricos que un texto con una estructura cerrada. Espero que te guste. Aunque no te creas que tengo mucho más escrito aparte de eso. Sólo dos cosas más: "Charco de negra tinta tras lluvia ácida" (que ganó un concurso) y "Original pronunciamiento pecaminoso" (que no ha salido de mi ordenador, porque no acaba de convencerme, aunque creo que te gustaría, porque trata sobre la concepción machista del mundo, al menos religiosamente, y que yo invierto literariamente). Lo cierto es que si te quieres presentar a certámenes literarios sólo puedes escribir de tres a cinco folios de extensión a doble línea. Es muy poco, y da para muy poco. Lo más largo que tengo es MDUL, como te he dicho, que me ayuda a aprender y a mejorar. ¿Sabes qué, Ana? Muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias por interesarte tanto por mí. Aunque no deberías marear a tu novio, que puede llegar a cogerme manía. Un besote muy grande.

**CAPÍTULO XVII (ACABANDO LO EMPEZADO)**

Remus se paseaba por el antiguo cuarto de invitados en que vivía ahora, en la casa de los Nicked, completamente habilitado como su habitación. Había un par de libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sobre la colcha de la cama, pero no quería estudiar, a pesar de que los exámenes de final de curso eran al mes siguiente y tenía que prepararse con ímpetu si quería sacar una buena calificación, cosa que Dumbledore le recordaba siempre que tenía oportunidad.

Estuvo pensando desde hacía rato en su madre, a la que llevaba sin ver tres meses. Dumbledore no había podido darle ninguna explicación razonable, porque, según él, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a salir de la orden si era su deseo, y fuera podría correr cualquier riesgo desconocido.

Una rabia infinita le subió desde el estómago. No sabía por qué, pero consideraba que aquella extraña desaparición llevaba la marca de lord Voldemort. Al pensar su nombre se le inundó de bilis la boca. Le entraron ganas de abofetear, patalear, matar...

Dejó su varita, que durante todo el paseo había llevado en una mano dando palmetas en la palma de la otra, encima de la mesita de noche y se alejó unos metros. Extendió el brazo y la varita comenzó a vibrar.

–Vamos. Vamos... –susurraba Remus mientras pesadas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente–. ¡Vamos!

Y la varita se levantó de un salto de la mesita y alcanzó su mano. Remus bajó el brazo, cansado. El conjuro convocador le había resultado bastante bien. Avanzó hacia la mesita y volvió a poner la varita sobre ella, alejándose de nuevo y extendiendo el brazo.

La varita temblaba, pero no parecía que el conjuro convocador sin varita le surtase efecto a Remus ahora, de nuevo.

–Vamos, varita, ven –musitaba Remus casi sin voz, desfalleciendo–. ¡Ven!

La varita temblaba peligrosamente sobre la superficie de la mesita, pronta a caerse al suelo.

–¡Vamos! –gritó Remus–. ¡Accio varita!

Y la varita salió imantada hacia su mano. Remus la miró jadeando. La apretó en su puño y después, desfallecido, cayó en el suelo.

–He oído un grito. –La señora Nicked entró por la puerta y gritó al ver a Remus tirado en el suelo–. ¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo mío? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Helen! ¡Ven, Helen!

Helen entró corriendo en la habitación y se tiró de rodillas al lado de Remus.

–¿Qué ha sido? –preguntó horrorizada a su madre.

–No lo sé, hija. No lo sé.

Apuntaron con su varita ambas al chico y éste abrió los ojos lentamente. Seguía profundamente cansado, atenazado. Le costaba mover incluso un solo músculo.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –le inquirió Helen.

–Un hechizo de nivel cuatro –dijo sin voz–. Levitar es un hechizo de nivel uno, mientras que el convocador es de nivel cuatro.

–¿Nivel cuatro? –lo espetó su suegra–. ¿Es que está delirando, hija? ¿A qué viene eso de que el encantamiento convocador es un hechizo de nivel cuatro? ¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo!

–¿Has utilizado el conjuro "accio" y te has dado un golpe? –probó Helen.

–No... –contestó Remus a media voz.

–¿Qué entonces, eh, muchacho? ¡Habla! –se exasperó la señora Nicked.

A razón de tanto grito acudió el señor Nicked, quien se arrodilló también en el suelo para ver qué le sucedía al chico.

–Mamá, baja y trae una poción reconfortante, ¿quieres? –pidió Helen.

La señora Nicked se levantó del suelo.

–¡No te mueras, Remus! ¡¡¡No te mueras!!! –Lloraba el señor Nicked asiéndole la mano a su yerno–. ¿Llamo a Dumbledore para que se despida de él?

–¡Cállate, papá! –Lo apartó su hija–. Veamos, Remus. Quiero que me digas la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ¿entendido? –Remus, sin fuerzas, asintió–. ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

–Yo... magia...

–¿Tú? ¿Magia? ¿Qué? –saltó crispada la chica.

–¡No, Remus, no! ¡Tan joven! –Lloraba desconsolado el señor Nicked.

–¿Quieres callarte, papá? –Se volvió hacia él con furia–. Vete abajo inmediatamente, ¿quieres? Eres un estorbo.

–¡No! –gritó el muggle–. Yo quiero despedirme de él. También tengo derecho.

–¿Cómo hay que decirte que aquí no se va a morir nadie? –Le palpitaba la vena de la sien a Helen–. A ver, Remus: ¿tú? ¿Magia? Sigue.

–Yo y la varita... ¡Accio! Cansado. Muy cansado.

La señora Nicked apareció por la puerta con un vaso de poción en la mano.

–Está fría, hija –dijo.

–Mejor –comentó ella quitándosela de un zarpazo–. En mayo es preferible tomarla fría y en diciembre, caliente. ¿Acaso no sabías eso, mamá?

–No te pases de lista, Helen. Que la que trabaja en San Mungo soy yo y no tú.

Helen puso la pócima en los labios de su novio, pero éste estaba tan impedido que incluso tragaba con dificultad y buena parte de la bebida se derramó por las comisuras de su boca.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos estuvo mejor y pudo sentarse, por su propio pie, en el borde de la cama.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntarle Helen–. Tú y la varita; la magia; el encantamiento convocador. ¡No entiendo!

Remus la miró aún respirando entrecortadamente.

–Cuando me caiga al suelo –le señaló el resto de poción que le quedaba en el vaso– me la das, ¿vale?

–¿Cuándo te caigas? –preguntó la señora Nicked–. ¿A qué estás jugando, Remus?

Remus puso su varita sobre la mesita de noche, por tercera vez aquella mañana, y avanzó con paso débil colocándose a unos pasos de distancia.

–Os haré una demostración –explicó–. Pero estad pendientes. Cuando me caiga al suelo...

–¿Cómo que cuando te caigas al suelo, Remus? –lo interrumpió Helen.

–...me dais la poción que ha quedado –continuó Remus.

Extendió con teatralidad su mano derecha y nada sucedió. La señora Nicked y Helen, así como también Matt, miraban con asombro y perplejidad.

–¿Qué esperas? –dijo Helen.

Pero Remus estaba quieto, concentrado, mirando a la varita como si la tuviese a un palmo y la pudiese coger al extender sus manos. En su mente repetía una y otra vez accio, accio, accio, pero la varita seguía impasible. Ya no repiqueteaba sobre la madera como antes.

–¿A qué juegas, Remus? –reiteró la señora Nicked.

–No me sale –dijo al fin el muchacho con los dientes apretados.

Helen le puso una mano en el hombro y Remus tranquilizó su expresión.

–No sé qué estás haciendo, Remus –dijo tranquila Helen–, pero sea lo que sea me estás asustando.

Remus se acercó hacia su varita y le puso un dedo encima. Después retiró la mano y pronunció:

–Wingardium leviosa.

La varita comenzó a elevarse sola hasta llegar a la mano de su dueño, que estaba por encima de ella.

–¿Qué? –se llevó una mano al pecho la señora Nicked–. ¿Cómo...?

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? –le preguntó impresionada Helen.

Aunque el esfuerzo no había sido tan grande como en la anterior ocasión, Remus tuvo que sentarse en el filo de la cama. Le pidió a Helen la poción reconfortante y le dio un gran trago.

–Puedo hacer magia sin varita –explicó.

–¿Cómo? –Se sentó a su lado Helen.

–No lo sé –dijo–. Es como una especie de poder o algo así, ¿entiendes? Una capacidad.

–¡Vaya! –aprobó la señora Nicked–. Nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso. –Remus la miró con ojos fríos–. En serio.

–¿Desde cuándo? –siguió Helen.

–Desde el día de la feria.

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –se interesó la señora Nicked.

–Levité sin querer al hijo de la señora Weasley.

–¿A Percy? –Se asombró Helen, y después se quedó un momento pensativa–. ¿Acaso era por eso por lo que se quedó llorando el niño?

Remus asintió.

–Pero me canso enseguida –explicó Remus–. Incluso haciendo el encantamiento de levitación ya siento agujetas en el brazo. Es muy peligroso.

–¡Pues claro que lo es, Remus! –Se sentó al lado contrario de su hija la señora Nicked, junto a su yerno. Matthew se acercaba asustado, como si Remus fuese a hacerle magia sin apuntarlo siquiera, con sólo mirarlo–. O debe de serlo al menos. ¿Has hablado de esto con Dumbledore?

–No –contestó lacónico el chico.

–Pues deberías haberlo hecho inmediatamente –afirmó la bruja–. Lo llamaré inmediatamente para que venga a almorzar y se lo contarás.

–No quiero preocuparlo –se defendió Remus.

–¿Preocuparlo por qué? –preguntó Helen.

–Seguro que se preocupa –pretextó Remus.

–Tengo hambre –comentó de pronto el señor Nicked–. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos, palomita?

–Sí, sí –dijo enérgica–. Pero no me privarás –mirando a Remus– de que llame a Dumbledore y lo invite a comer.

Los señores Nicked salieron de la habitación de su yerno y Helen se quedó sentada junto a Remus, mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro y temor.

–¿Por qué me miras así?

–Digamos que estoy sorprendida.

–No sé si alegrarme –dijo despectivo–. Me duelen las costillas.

Se levantó la camiseta y tenía toda la zona amoratada.

–Seguro que te has dado un golpe al caer. A ver, túmbate en la cama.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Remus con la voz contraída por el dolor, obedeciéndola.

–¿Es que no lo ves? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de malicia.

–¿Jugar a los medimagos? –preguntó entre gritos de dolor porque la chica le apretaba de manera punzante en la herida.

–A eso ya hemos jugado muchas noches. –Rió Helen–. Yo era la sanadora y tú el enfermo. Quítate la camiseta. Voy a por pomada mágica a mi cuarto. ¡Vamos, no te hagas el remolón y quítatela! Es que mancha un poco, ¿sabes? –Remus se la quitó mientras ella fue a su habitación–. Ya estoy aquí. ¡Pues te has metido un buen golpe!, ¿no?

–Sí... –contestó Remus intentándose mirar el costado.

–Vamos, incorpórate –le pidió Helen. Ella se puso por detrás y comenzó a impregnarle la sustancia, que era pegajosa y tenía una extraña textura, como gelatinosa y gélida–. Voy a juntarte por aquí. En un minuto no te dolerá nada, aunque seguirás teniendo el cardenal. ¿Te duele?

–Ya apenas.

–Eso es que ya está surtiendo efecto.

Después se puso por delante y comenzó a practicarle la pomada por el costado y el abdomen, poniéndose de rodillas aprisionando las piernas del chico.

El señor Nicked apareció por la puerta del dormitorio e hizo amago de desmayarse, aferrándose al marco de la puerta.

–¡No es lo que parece, papá! –se excusó Helen, bajándose inmediatamente de la cama.

El señor Nicked guardó al poco la compostura y dijo:

–No, hija. No tienes que defenderte. Ya eres mayor. Puedes hacer todo lo que te apetezca con Remus. ¡Todo! –Y se fue con la cabeza muy alta. Al rato reapareció y dijo: – La comida os está esperando, hijos. Así que dejad esos... –parecía que le costaba encontrar una expresión adecuada– ¡juegos! para más tarde, ¿os parece?

–No, papá, pero si yo...

Pero el señor Nicked desapareció por la puerta.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a éste? –Se quedó mirando perpleja la puerta Helen–. ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

–No sé –mintió risueño Remus–. Yo nunca he hablado con él de eso...

–¿Cómo que no has hablado con él? –lo miró extrañada–. A ver, ¿qué has hablado?

–¡Nada! –volvió a mentir Remus mientras reía incontroladamente.

–Estás mintiendo. –Empezó a contagiársele la risa a Helen.

Remus se quitó a la chica de encima y salió corriendo por la habitación, para que ésta dejara de hacerle preguntas incómodas. Cogió su camiseta e iba a ponérsela, cuando...

–¡No! –gritó Helen–. ¿No te he dicho que esa pomada mancha muchísimo? Espera, que voy a traerte una túnica vieja.

Pasó a su lado y salió por la puerta, apareciendo al poco con una túnica negra que había pertenecido a la chica en su último año en Hogwarts.

–¿Esto me estará bien? –preguntó mirándola con la frente arrugada.

–No –contestó Helen sin más–, pero es lo único que hay. Y no creo que a mi madre le guste que vayas a pecho descubierto.

–¿Por qué no? –le inquirió Remus–. ¿Qué habría de malo? –mirando con repugnancia la túnica que acababa de darle.

–Porque no le gusta tu pecho lobo –bromeó–. ¡Qué cosas tienes! Ponte la túnica y ya me explicarás qué son esas conversaciones privadas que os traéis entre manos mi padre y tú.

–¿Qué conversaciones? –Se hizo el loco Remus.

Bajaron las escaleras, Remus algo ofuscado porque su túnica le quedaba muy pequeña y las costuras se le clavaban en los flancos.

Sentado a la mesa estaba Albus Dumbledore, con una sonrisa radiante, mirándolos.

–Hola, chicos –dijo–. ¿Qué tal?

–¡Dumbledore! –exclamó Remus–. ¿Has venido?

–Eso parece, ¿no crees? –bromeó.

El señor Nicked se sentó a la mesa e interrumpió el titubeante cruce de palabras que habían iniciado Remus y Dumbledore:

–Como le iba diciendo, Dumbledore, que ayer me parece que hice magia.

–Estaré encantado de oírlo. –Sonrió el director.

–¿Sí? Es que creo que soy mago, ¿sabe usted? Quizás ustedes no lo sepan y por eso no he estudiado magia ni nada, ¡pero yo diría que soy mago!

–¿Y cómo fue? –fingió interesarse Dumbledore.

–Verá, el otro día puse un pollo a asarse en el horno y me lo quedé mirando un rato a través del cristal porque echa un olorcillo la mar de bueno, ¿sabe?

–Me lo puedo imaginar.

–En eso estaba yo tan concentrado mirando el pollo que el horno se apagó y ya no pude verlo más. Es extraño, ¿verdad?

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –Irrumpió en la salita la señora Nicked–. ¿Magia? Ya te dije que se había fundido la bombilla.

–¡Mentira! –Rompió en sollozos el hombre–. Lo que no queréis es comprarme una varita y que sea como vosotros. Y hacer "pim–pam–pun" y "abracadabra pata de cabra" y otros hechizos. ¡No queréis!

–¡Oh, cállate! –Se sentó en la mesa su mujer–. ¡Cállate, semejante majadero!

–Me despreciáis porque yo no sé hacer cosas tan increíbles como Remus, ¿no es así? –Lloraba.

Dumbledore miró a Remus confuso.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó.

–Por eso lo había llamado, Dumbledore –explicó la señora Nicked.

Remus veía cómo los ojos azules el director lo penetraban, pero él no sabía si debía explicárselo a él. Le daba reparo, después de todo.

–¿Vas a explicármelo o voy a tener que esperarme a que a las sirenas les salgan piernas? –preguntó con sorna el director.

–¿Sirenas? ¡Magnífico! –Pegó un brinco en su silla el señor Nicked–. Algún día yo también las veré, porque soy un mago frustrado –comentó para sí.

–¡Remus sabe hacer magia! –exclamó la señora Nicked.

–Bueno, eso es lo que tenía entendido –repuso Dumbledore con calma.

–¡Oh! Sin varita, me refiero –explicó poniéndose colorada.

–¿Cómo? ¿Sin varita? –le espetó al muchacho–. ¿Es cierto? Hazme una demostración, Remus.

–Se cansa cuando lo hace –lo excusó Helen–, se cansa mucho. Y hoy ya ha hecho dos conjuros convocadores y uno de levitación –explicó.

–¿Ah, sí? –se interesó Dumbledore con los ojos iluminados–. ¿Y cómo? Por uno más no creo que vaya a pasar nada, ¿no?

Remus consintió y apuntó su mirada, intentando no pestañear, hacia un diminuto salero que había entre los platos. Al instante éste comenzó a ascender por encima de la vajilla. Pero se le cerraron los párpados y el salero de cristal se precipitó contra la mesa y se hizo añicos. La sal estaba derramada entre los trozos de vidrio.

–¡Qué maravilloso! –aplaudió Dumbledore, sonriéndole–. ¡Tremendamente maravilloso! Nunca pensé que pudieses adquirir una capacidad tan poderosa. Aunque es una temporada de mala suerte, mi querido amigo –explicó con gravedad–. Siete años, para ser más exactos. –Remus lo miró sin comprender–. Has derramado sal, mi querido Remus. Son siete años de mala suerte.

–¿Es que acaso usted es supersticioso, Dumbledore? –le reprochó la señora Nicked.

–No, mi querida señora, pero la sal nunca engaña. La fabrican las sirenas y la sal nunca miente.

–¡Oh, vamos! –Rió Remus–. Se me ha roto el tarro de cristal. ¿Qué va a pasar?

–Espero que no gran cosa. –Y se quedó Dumbledore mirando los rescoldos de la chimenea consumidos.

Aún no sabían, por supuesto, que James y Lily Potter iban a morir a manos de lord Voldemort dentro de unos años, ni que, más tarde, también Frank y Alice iban a ser atacados por unos mortífagos hasta herirlos profundamente. Los hijos de ambos también iban a desaparecer de la vida de Remus Lupin, al menos por un tiempo. Y los amigos que le quedaban: uno supuestamente mataría a Colagusano, que se tiró encarcelado en su forma de rata el mismo tiempo que pasó creyéndose todo el mundo que Black era un asesino y se corrompía en Azkaban. Remus tenía todo el derecho del mundo a reírse, pero la sal nunca se equivoca, había predicho Dumbledore.

–Espero que no gran cosa... –repitió Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chimenea en un hogar del valle de Godric se inundó con llamas verdes. La figura de Remus Lupin apareció en el hueco de la chimenea y se giró, saliendo, para que su novia pudiese aparecer también, como hizo transcurridos unos segundos.

–¡Buenas noches! –los saludó Lily–. ¡Oh, Helen, cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué pena que no quisieses hacerte aurora para que nos viésemos todas las mañanas!

–O tú sanadora –replicó Helen–. ¿Te imaginas lo que va a ser trabajar todo el día con James y después tener que convivir con él?

Lily sonrió. Le susurró a Helen al oído:

–Va a ser lo mejor del mundo, créeme. ¡James es encantador!

–Me alegro de oír eso. –Sonrió Remus sentándose en un sillón con suavidad.

–¡No te lo voy a decir! –exclamó Lily–. No hagas como el que lo ha oído porque no te lo voy a decir.

–Aunque no me veas transformado ¡no por nada me llaman Lunático! –Remus sonrió y se señaló una oreja–. Me alegro de oír eso. Supongo que eso significa que James ha madurado al fin.

–¡Por supuesto! –contestó la chica muy digna, aunque un poco sorprendida del oído de Remus–. Desde que nos hemos venido a vivir juntos aquí, y, si me permitís que lo diga, ve menos a Sirius, se ha vuelto mucho más responsable.

–Eso se merecerá un brindis –comentó Helen sentándose también, aunque al poco se arrepintió y, levantándose, preguntó:– ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo, Lily?

–¡Oh, no, en absoluto, Helen! Quédate ahí. Aunque sí te pediría un favor: avisadme cuando vengan los demás.

Helen se quedó mirando la chimenea, que tenía unas cuantas filigranas en la repisa. Miró en torno a ella, observada por Remus, y vio que la habitación estaba a medio amueblar, aunque con mucho estilo.

–¿Qué me miras, Remus? –le preguntó al fin.

–¡Hombre, hola! –Apareció James por la puerta, con un delantal a la cintura y con el pelo tan enmarañado como siempre–. Tengo las gafas empañadas de vapor, ¡joder!

Remus y James se abrazaron, como buenos amigos que se alegran de verse. Con Helen se besó muy educadamente.

–¿Qué, os gusta? –preguntó mirando el salón.

–Lo estáis decorando con muy buen gusto –comentó Helen sonriente.

–En efecto –sonrió James–. Mis padres me están ayudando un poco, no creáis. Tienen muy buen gusto para esto de comprar muebles –explicó.

–¿Quién más viene esta noche a cenar? –preguntó Remus.

–Pues Peter y los Longbottom –explicó haciendo memoria–. Sirius ha dicho que estaba ocupado, que tenía cosas que hacer y Dumbledore también. Aunque ha puesto una cara muy rara cuando le hemos dicho que Sirius tampoco iba a ir. –Puso cara de circunstancias, fingiendo–. Mundungus sigue sin dar señales de vida desde que se largó de San Mungo sin avisar a nadie. Arabella y Moody me han dicho que me lo agradecían mucho, pero que no podían hoy. Todos los miembros de la orden parece que están muy ocupados esta noche –dijo–. O casi todos, al menos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con casi todos? –preguntó Remus.

–Bueno, que Dedalus Diggle no tenía nada que hacer, me ha dicho, y lo he invitado. Aunque después, cuando vio que no iba ninguna de su... generación, por así decir, se arrepintió y me dijo que no quería venir.

–Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Viene o no viene? –le inquirió Helen.

–Al final sí –explicó James–, porque yo le insistí y él lo estaba deseando. Me empezó a decir que tenía muchas ganas de conocernos a todos a fondo y me empezó a recordar el partido de quidditch aquel en que lo conocimos. En verdad, parece un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. –Rió–. Es muy divertido.

–¡James! –gritó Lily desde la cocina–. ¿Puedes venir, cariño?

Éste se fue.

–¿Cariño? –repitió con diversión Remus–. Es irse a vivir con su pareja y todo el mundo se vuelven unos carcamales.

–Pero mira que eres tonto –le reprochó Helen–. Pues cuando tú y yo nos vayamos a vivir juntos, ¿qué hago? Dímelo ya. ¿No te llamo cariño, entonces?

–Claro que sí puedes llamarme, tonta –dijo cariñoso.

La chimenea se encendió mientras ellos se besaban y aparecieron los Longbottom.

–Mira, van siguiendo nuestro ejemplo. –Sonrió Alice–. Ya que son los siguientes en casarse... ¡Porque por lo menos se casarán, no como otros que se rejuntan y...! –dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que Lily y James pudieran oírlos.

Aparecieron al poco, secándose las manos en sendos paños de cocina.

Al poco también llegó Peter y, más tarde, con un poco de retraso, se disculpó Diggle por venir a aquella hora.

–¿Qué tal, chicos? –dijo–. He traído una tarta. –Le dio a Lily una caja aplastada que olía mucho a chocolate.

–Chocolate. –Se relamió de gusto Remus–. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no comía chocolate?

–No tenías por qué molestarte, Dedalus. –Le sonrió Lily–. Vamos, siéntate, no seas tímido. Allí, al lado de Remus hay un sitio.

–Gracias, Evans.

–Llámame Lily, ¡por favor! Es más informal.

–¡Oh! Vale, Lily. –Y se sonrió tontamente–. ¿Qué tal, Remus? –Le estrechó la mano–. Ay, Remus, ay –dijo.

Remus lo miró confuso.

–¿Ay qué? –preguntó.

–Eres el protegido de Dumbledore –dijo–. Eso es un honor y un peligro.

–Sí, ya lo sé –dijo cansinamente, porque estaba harto de escucharlo.

–Dumbledore es la única persona a la que Quien–Tú–Sabes temió, ¿lo sabías? –comentó Diggle y, como Remus le contestase que no, éste siguió explicándole–. ¿Por qué crees que Quien–Tú–Sabes iba a ir por ti sino para hacerle chantaje a Dumbledore? Le gustaría demostrar por encima de todo que él es superior a Dumbledore y puede derrotarlo fácilmente.

–Pero ¿por qué le tiene tanta manía Voldemort a Dumbledore? –Se inmiscuyó Helen en la conversación, que había estado escuchando desde el principio.

–No pronuncies ese nombre otra vez, ¿quieres? –dijo estremeciéndose con una mueca de dolor y miedo–. Dumbledore, hace muchos años, cuando Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis aún no era tan poderoso como lo es en nuestros días, le plantó cara. Dumbledore es el único mago conocido que ha luchado contra él y ha salido con vida para contarlo. Aparte de vosotros.

–¿Dumbledore se ha enfrentado a Voldemort? –preguntó Remus, aunque luego se preguntó que de qué se extrañaba, pues aquello parecía obvio.

–¡No volváis a repetir su nombre, por favor! –exclamó exasperado y respirando entrecortadamente–. No quiero volver a escuchar su nombre. No quiero...

–¿Qué te pasa, Dedalus? Estás lívido. –Se interesó Lily, tomando su plato y virtiendo en él un cucharón de sopa con carne, trozos de zanahoria y guisantes.

–Nada, nada –mintió.

–¿Qué pasó? –reinició de nuevo la conversación Remus.

–¿Qué pasó? –repitió Dedalus–. ¡Ah, sí! Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis atacó la academia de aurores.

–¿Que Voldemort atacó la academia? –repitió Remus.

Dedalus Diggle se llevó una mano al pecho, donde estaba su corazón, y se apretó con fuerza. Parecía que le faltase el aire y gimoteaba inaudiblemente.

–¡Vamos, vamos! –Lo zarandeó Helen pasando por encima de Remus–. ¿A qué vienen tantos aspavientos por un solo nombre?

–No es un nombre cualquiera –tartamudeaba Dedalus–. No es un nombre cualquiera... No digáis de nuevo su nombre, os lo suplico.

–Vale. Lo sentimos –se disculpó Helen sin sentirlo ciertamente–. Es la costumbre.

–Bueno, Vol... Quien–Usted–Sabe... –empezó Remus.

–Podéis hablarme de tú –consintió.

–Vale. Vold... ¡Vaya! Quien–Tú–Sabes atacó la academia, has dicho... –dijo Remus.

–Así es. –Sorbió su sopa Dedalus–. Fue su primer acto de sabotaje. La destruyó casi por completo, porque no quería que hubiese aurores que se le opusiesen a su deseo de hacerse con el poder. Parecerá increíble que lo consiguiese con tantos profesores y aprendices de aurores, pero la sorpresa y la conmoción y... ¡Qué demonios! Aquel hechicero hacía unas cosas con su varita que nunca había visto yo hacer a nadie.

–¿Lo viste? –preguntó Helen.

–¡Oh, sí! Estaba en mi último curso de auror. Yo vi a Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis. Él me atacó.

–¿Voldemort te atacó a ti también? –preguntó Remus y después se tapó la boca con rapidez, pero el daño ya estaba hecho: un espasmo nervioso le había dado al señor Diggle, cuyo brazo se agitaba con frenesí–. Perdón.

–Sí, a mí también me atacó –explicó una vez se le pasó la conmoción de volver a escuchar su nombre–. Él me secuestró, a mí y a otros compañeros míos. A un golpe de varita, riendo, nos desarmó a todos, sin que nosotros pudiéramos hacer nada para defendernos. Yo me metí en los asuntos en que no me llaman y me lanzó un par de maldiciones. –Otro escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al recordarlo.

»Pero Dumbledore, por suerte, estaba allí y le hizo frente. Nunca había visto a Albus Dumbledore, porque yo, aquí donde me veis, me eduqué en la escuela de magia yanqui, ya que al morir mi padre me fui a Estados Unidos, donde vivía mi madre. Pero cuando sus padres, mis abuelos, murieron, pensó que lo mejor era que volviésemos a Ingaterra. Vaya, me estoy enrollando... Dumbledore le hizo frente de una manera tan hábil que aún me estremezco al recordarlo. Blandía su varita con tanta furia que parecía como si quisiese desollarlo. Repetía una y otra vez. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Tom? ¿Estás loco?" Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis no se lo esperaba –explicaba ya para todo el mundo, pues todos le prestaban una gran atención– y tenía sus pequeños y rojos ojos, que ya por entonces poseía, abiertos como huevos de dragón. Al fin se desapareció y nunca más se ha vuelto a enfrentar a Dumbledore, aunque no fue la última vez que lo vio; siempre que lo ha tenido frente a sí ha preferido huir, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro; yo he podido verlo.

Toda la sala se quedó en un profundo silencio cuando Dedalus se calló, pero al poco concluyó:

–Por eso, Quien–Todos–Vosotros–Sabéis no se ha decidido nunca a atacar Hogwarts, porque ese mismo año Armando Dippet decidió dejar por fin la dirección del colegio cediéndole el cargo a Dumbledore. Ya está.

Pero todos continuaron callados un buen rato. Sólo Peter cogió su cuchara y siguió tomando su sopa.

–¿Cómo es que Dumbledore te dijo que entrases en la orden? –le preguntó James.

–Oh, bueno, eso. –Puso cara de recordar–. Cuando en unos meses acabé los estudios y ya era todo un auror, me dijo que si estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis, porque me reconoció que en aquella ocasión en que él me había salvado yo había sido muy valiente en plantarle cara al mago tenebroso. –Recordó hinchándosele los carrillos–. Le dije que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por él, ya que me salvó cuando creía que iba a morir, y no sé si lo hice porque estaba loco o qué, porque yo no quería morir. –Rememoró medio asustado–. Ya por entonces estaban Moody y Arabella, y Dumbledore estaba instándole al Ministerio la necesidad de crear una sociedad secreta que vigilase a aquel nuevo hechicero.

–Yo pensaba que Mundungus estaba con Dumbledore desde el principio –comentó Frank aparentando decepción.

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó Dedalus–. Eso fue mucho más tarde. Dumbledore lo conoció hará de eso, si no me equivoco, cuatro años. ¡Sí, cuatro años! Fletcher estaba metido en un buen lío, sí, señor, y Arabella, su prima, andaba algo preocupada. Dumbledore no pudo menos que ayudar a Arabella, cómo no, y por eso ayudó a Fletcher y lo sacó del tremendo lío en que estaba metido. Al poco Fletcher se presentó en la orden.

–Y ¿qué más? –saltó James.

–Que más de qué –le contestó Dedalus.

–Lo sabes todo sobre la orden –dijo–. Dínoslo todo. ¡Cuéntanos!

–No hay mucho que contar, a decir verdad. Ya os he dicho mucho, siendo franco. –Se calló un par de minutos–. Y dime, Remus, ¿cómo te va en la academia de aurores? –le preguntó–. Me recuerdas a mí cuando era algo más joven, ¿sabías?, aunque yo llevaba el pelo largo y vestía más raro que ahora. –Rió–. ¡Qué tiempos! Un día deberías venirte a mi casa a hacer una barbacoa en el jardín de atrás –propuso–. Me encantaría que conocieses a mi esposa, Mandy, y a mis dos hijos, Malcolm y Stuart. Tú también tienes que venir, Helen, ¡por supuesto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Cállate! ¡Callaos! ¡¡¡Dejadme repasar!!! –gritaba constantemente Sirius en los pasillos de piedra aunque los demás estuviesen callados. Pasaba con impaciencia sus apuntes–. ¡Ayer no pude estudiar nada!

–Ése es problema tuyo. –Sonrió por lo bajo Lily–. A nosotros no tienes que gritarnos por eso.

–¡Cállate! ¡Callaos! ¡Cállate!

Remus había cogido su manual y paseaba las páginas con lentitud. Frank y Alice se preguntaban, un poco apartados, la lección el uno al otro. James la repetía moviendo los labios pero sin decir nada.

–¡Voy a suspender! –se lamentaba Sirius–. ¿Cómo se llamaba el hechizo aquel que servía para crear una cuerda que imposibilitaba las desapariciones?

–¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –lo imitó Lily con burlas–. No hagas preguntas ¡y estudia!, cacho de cafre.

–Como lo pongan en el examen escrito y suspenda te voy a... –apretó la mandíbula Sirius.

–¡Eh, eh, eh! –lo frenó James–. Menos humos, que pareces la locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Y no te ha dicho nadie que el examen de Defensa contra el Mal es práctico? Pero tú quédate ahí, sentado en el suelo, y sé un perro bueno.

–¡Muy gracioso, James! Oh, sí, me parto, ja, ja –dijo despectivo–. Qué pena que cuando alguien te recuerda los cuernos que te salen de la cabeza de vez en cuando no te pongas tan cómico, míralo tú.

A James se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó a Lily preguntar:

–¿Qué cuernos?

–¿Qué crees –rió Sirius–, que lo llamo Cornamenta porque me sale de las narices?

–¿Qué estás insinuando? –preguntó Lily con desparpajo.

–Nada, nada –lo disculpó James, quien aún no le había contado a su chica el que podía transformarse en animago–. Está hoy chistoso el chaval, va a ser eso.

Remus se separó un momento de ellos y avanzó un poco por el largo y recto corredor de piedra. Se detuvo en un tramo en el que la piedra parecía más antigua y desgastada que en el resto. Siempre se había fijado en aquello. Alargó una mano y la rozó con la yema de los dedos.

Alguien se aproximó por detrás, de voz grave, casi ronca, y le preguntó:

–¿Qué haces?

Era su profesor de Ocultación y Disfraces.

–Nada. –Apartó la mano con rapidez.

–No estabas haciendo nada malo. –Sonrió mirando la corrompida piedra–. Puedes decírmelo.

–Es que... yo... Verá. Me contaron que esta academia sufrió un ataque y fue derribada.

–Sí, así es.

Remus continuó más seguro:

–Me preguntaba si este trozo, que parece tan antiguo, pertenecería a la academia que hubo antes del ataque de Voldemor..., digo, de Quien–Usted–Sabe. Perdón.

El profesor intentó reprimir un escalofrío, pero no lo consiguió:

–Has dicho su nombre. –No era una pregunta, sino una suave afirmación–. No debes disculparte por ello. Ningún disfraz que puedas aprender en mi clase tapará lo que hay ahí dentro. –Y apuntó con su largo dedo índice a su corazón–. Eres muy valiente, Remus Lupin. Uno de los pocos alumnos a los que parece que merece la pena enseñar algo.

–Gracias –dijo Remus sonrojándose.

–Lo digo en serio, Lupin. Sí, estás en lo cierto; este tramo del pasillo es lo único que se conserva del ataque de Aquél–Cuyo–Nombre–Tú–Has–Pronunciado –observó de nuevo la piedra con melancolía–. Bueno, será mejor que entremos al examen, ¿no te parece? –consultó la hora–. Sí, es lo idóneo.

Pasó por delante de los otros chicos, que enseguida comenzaron a guardar sus apuntes y libros en sus mochilas, y siguieron al profesor que había abierto una puerta que no existía; es decir, había dado un golpe con su varita a un bloque de piedra del corredor y había surgido una puerta de la nada.

Estaban en una pequeña habitación con sillas aterciopeladas y una tarima con pizarra al fondo en la que se subió el profesor.

–Bien, chicos –dijo–. No os hagáis los remolones. ¡Sentaos, sentaos! ¡Black, siéntese!, ¿quiere? No les daré ni un minuto más, ¿queda claro? Así me gusta. –El profesor elevó su varita y cayeron sendos exámenes en los pupitres de sus siete alumnos–. Tenéis una hora y media para contestar todas las preguntas –giró un enorme reloj de arena que había sobre su escritorio–, y he dicho todas, ¿me ha oído, señor Kloser? Por cada pregunta sin contestar medio punto menos, ya lo saben. –Hizo una pausa–. Como verán, hace ya tiempo que dejamos Hogwarts. ¡Deje su varita en su sitio, señor Black! ¡No me obligue a quitársela! Si tienen alguna pregunta levantan la mano, como toda la gente decente, y yo iré hacia vosotros.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y activó el chivatoscopio, el cual, por un momento, no pareció que fuese a ponerse a chirriar. Activó otro cachivache, un vigilante, que era una cabeza con un ojo móvil e inquieto que los vigilaba a todos constantemente. Así, tranquilo, el hombre pudo ponerse a corregir los exámenes de otros cursos.

Remus leyó la primera pregunta: "Formas de ocultamiento de forma que nadie pueda verte o reconocerte, que parezcas transparente o lo simules".

Remus mordió un momento su pluma y después, mojando con rapidez en el tintero, escribió sobre la capa de invisibilidad, el encantamiento desilusionador, ciertos hechizos para volver objetos invisibles, aunque no tenían mucha potencia con los humanos, y unas grageas que había inventado un prestigioso mago de Argentina que lo cubrían de verde musgo a aquel que las ingería y que eran muy útiles para utilizar en el campo.

Pasó a la segunda, y después a la siguiente, así con todas, parándose de vez en cuando para levantar la cabeza y mirar al techo un instante para pensar la respuesta. Cuando hacía eso el ojo del vigilante se lo quedaba fijamente mirando hasta que bajaba de nuevo la vista.

–¡Ha terminado el tiempo! –comunicó el profesor.

–¡¡¡No!!! –Lloró Sirius.

–Lo siento, señor Black, pero tiene que darme el examen. ¡Deme el examen! Deje de agarrar el examen. ¡No le servirá de nada el que se lo quede! ¿Me lo da o piensa que se lo pida por favor?

Sirius soltó al fin el pergamino entre sollozos de desesperación.

–Ya pueden salir del aula. Tengo otra prueba.

Los chicos empezaron a atravesar el muro, sin abrir las dobles puertas de la clase.

–¡Un momento, Remus! Quisiera hablar contigo.

–¿Sí, profesor?

–¿Qué, te ha salido bien el examen?

–Sí, o eso creo, profesor.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, profesor –titubeó.

–Bien, ya puedes irte.

Y Remus salió de aquel examen sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquel último interrogatorio. Finalmente, a los dos días, ya habían hecho todos sus exámenes y habían terminado segundo curso felizmente, aunque no conocerían sus notas hasta finales de julio, en que les enviarían una lechuza. Remus Lupin, en Ocultación y Disfraces, había obtenido un sobresaliente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Ya está! Sobresaliente. ¡Enhorabuena, Remus! Bien, como le dije en respuesta a un "review" a Ana (Leonita) en no recuerdo muy bien qué capítulo, estos capítulos (del 16 al 19 o 20) son algo más aburridos, quizás, pero ya queda poco. Y el 18 no está mal dentro de lo que cabe. Pero tendréis que esperar a averiguarlo hasta el sábado **20 de noviembre**, día en que colgaré el nuevo episodio.

Avance del capítulo 18 (**PROFECÍA Y PROFESORA**): ¿Quién no se imagina de qué puede tratar? El argumento de los libros de Harry Potter se tiene que ir construyendo. Y en este capítulo toma un importante rol la profesora futura de Adivinación Sybill Trelawney. La conoceremos a fondo, nos reiremos a fondo. ¡La semana que viene!

Y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí va el regalito por los 100 "reviews": **REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED: ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...?** Y te preguntas: ¿qué es esto? ¡Un nuevo relato!, complemento de "Memorias de un licántropo". Todo aquello con lo que te hayas quedado dudoso, ¡puedes averiguarlo! ¿Cómo? Allí, en la introducción al primer capítulo, podrás encontrar tu respuesta donde pone "importantísimas instrucciones". Si MDUL te gusta, con **REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED: ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...?** descubrirás que ese relato no es mío, sino de cada una de las personas que me leen. Si quieres compartir las aventuras de Remus, ¡lee **REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED: ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...?**

Hasta la semana que viene.

**Quique** (KaicuDumb).

**¡Ah! Si has tenido la paciencia de leerte todo este capítulo, ¿qué más te da contribuir con un par de minutos a que este autor conozca tu opinión? ¡Reviews!**


	18. Profecía y profesora

¿Sabéis qué es lo que más me sorprende del mundo? Vosotros... ¡Tantos "reviews" ya! Sois todos geniales, y os merecéis un premio, por lo que os he actualizado una nueva escena en mi otro "fic", "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked: ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" Espero que os guste y que opinéis diciéndome sobre qué queréis que escriba. Pero vayamos al lío: **¡bienvenidos a la decimoctava entrega de MDUL!** Se dice pronto: dieciocho...

Respondo "reviews" a continuación:

- **Idril Isil**: ¡No te enfades! Hola... Sí, no tengo excusa; me habías dejado un par de "reviews", pero mi planteamiento es que, como los habías dejado en la historia de los gigantes, no iba a introducirlo en MDUL. Y por eso me leí tu otro "fic" y te deje un "review", por compensarte. Lo siento. No quiero que te enfades, más ahora que estoy escribiendo el capítulo 49... Y tú dirás: «¿Y a mí qué más me da que esté escribiendo el 49 como si quiere estar escribiendo el 53?» Pues sí, a simple vista no tiene nada de especial, pero es que en el capítulo 49 aparece el personaje Idril Isil, que es su nombre real, aunque como apelativo cariñoso he pensado que podrían llamarla Lafken. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me dejas? Es que me gusta ese nombre indígena. Es muy enigmático. Ahora mismo no recuerdo hasta qué capítulo te has llegado (que me lo has dicho en el "review" y no lo tengo delante), pero me alegra que hayas vuelto. ¿Ya has acabado los exámenes? Yo ahora empiezo a perder mi amable tiempo libre, pero como soy un chico disciplinado y responsable (por cierto, no me echo flores, ¡qué va!) aún saco algunos momentos para hablar con vosotros y responderos. ¡Y sobre todo para escribir! Aunque es cierto lo que decías: ¡carezco de tiempo! Y cada vez lee más gente MDUL, y, ¡hombre!, hay que darles la bienvenida y también escribirles algunas líneas siempre y cuando dejen "reviews" y yo sepa que están ahí. Lo cierto es que es lioso, no lo voy a negar, pero es también muy entrañable este trata autor-lector, y tú, como autora, tienes que darme la razón. Además, como futuro filólogo y profesor de lengua castellana y literatura, este ejercicio adolescente de escribir y leer a otros, y criticar y comentar, me parece una idea fabulosa, siempre y cuando no exime de leer otras cosas, a los verdaderos artistas de la palabra. Nosotros somos meros aficionados. Bueno, espero que estés pronto en circulación y que podamos llevarnos tan bien como antes. En serio que echaba de menos tus "reviews" en que me decías: "en serio que pienso que eres un amor". ¡A eso es a lo que me refiero con los "reviews"! Es que son algo tan... (no hay palabras). Hasta pronto. Postdata: ¡Enhorabuena por tu premio! Y sí, sí sé lo que es escribir un relato en tres folios y a doble espacio; los concursos aquí también ponen esos requisitos, pero, aunque cortos, también pueden ser una pequeña joya, ¿no?

- **Elena a Galega**: Verás cómo al final termino llamándote así. ¡Hola! Ya te has registrado, ¿eh? Menos mal. Aunque la biografía era algo escueta, y me extraño, con lo que tú suele enrollarte hablando de tu vida íntima. Si todo lo que ponías ahí lo sabía yo ya, y más cosas aún. ¿Tienes ortodoncia? No lo sabía. Yo hace nada que me la he quitado, así que sé por lo que estás pasando y te animo, que para mí la ortodoncia ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. El antes y el después han sido fabulosos. Me extrañé que en tu "review" no contases ningún episodio de tu vida, pero bueno... ¡Otro día será! Gracias por leer también los otros "fics". ¿Tienes alguna idea para "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked: ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?"? Espero que lo pienses. Está muy atenta al final del capítulo, que voy a explicar que a lo mejor a partir de la semana que viene lo cuelgo a una hora distinta, y quiero que lo sepas, ¿vale? Bueno, no sé qué más decirte. Ya hablaremos más distendidamente el sábado. Hasta pronto. Por cierto, ¿por qué Liana Lupin? Me hizo gracia; se parece muchísimo al nombre de tu personaje en MDUL: Ileana. Un beso.

- **Lunis**: Hola. Es una lástima en serio que allí sea tan temprano cuando yo me conecto. Voy a colgar los capítulos a partir de ahora lo viernes por la tarde (según el huso horario de por aquí), pero me temo que eso correspondería por allá en la mañana, y entonces estaríais en clase. ¡Qué lío! Bueno, de todas formas seguimos charlando por aquí, conociéndonos, así que tampoco pasa nada: ¡vamos a llegar a ser grandes amigos! ¿Has colgado ya el relato de tu "pa"? Te prometí que lo iba a leer. Se lo comenté a mi amiga que me inspira el personaje de Helen Nicked, y me dijo que, cuanto menos, era peculiar que estuvieras hablando constantemente de Remus como tu padre. Te gusta el padre de Helen, ¿eh? Es el mejor, un poco tonto, pero muy buena persona. Y sí, ya estoy armando el argumento de HP. A fin de cuentas, es un elemento importante en la vida de estas personas, ¿no? Bueno, un beso y espero que nos veamos pronto por aquí.

- **Ana (Leonita)**: Hola. La verdad es que te voy a decir bien poco, ¡porque nos vemos mañana!, en persona. Estoy muy nervioso, no sé, vosotros sois mayores y Elena y yo sólo tenemos dieciocho años, y sabemos de las limitaciones que eso puede ocasionar. No sé, Pepe el otro día hablando por el messenger me dejó impresionado. ¡Qué facundia! Sólo decirte que me dejas impresionado: ¡gracias por comparar capítulos y decir que mi estilo mejora! Ya sé a quién recurrir si algún día escribo un libro para que me redacte el prólogo. (Risas). ¡Ah! Y eso de poner "en tu carrera de escritor"... No sé, es exagerado, ¿no crees? Un beso.

- **Padfoot Himura**. ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya creía que te habías ido. Me alegro de volverte a ver, pues estuvo muy rica la tarta de zapallo, ñam, ñam. Gracias por leer el otro fic, aunque me gustaría que opinaras sobre el de "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked: ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?". Es un regalo por los 100 "reviews" con el que me permito el lujo de atender las súplicas de los lectores. Sólo espero que mi habla no te confunda demasiado. (Vamos, que si tienes algún problema con alguna palabra o alguna expresión, me lo dices y yo te lo soluciono). Es lógico que tú hables tendiendo más al "argentino", como dices, pero nos entendemos; sólo espero que no sean muchas las palabras que tienes que consultar. Yo también aprendo con vosotros los sudamericanos, no creas. ¡Es que el español es la caña! ¿Lloraste con la respuesta a tu "review"? ¿En serio? Gracias. Sólo dije lo que pensaba. Y sólo espero que tengas mucho éxito con tu "fic". Tú avísame cada vez que cuelgues un capítulo, que yo contribuiré con mi "review". ¡Ah! Sakura Diana Black no me ha contestado, estará ocupada. Volviendo a MDUL: he hecho atención a tu súplica y pronto (para mí pronto, para vosotros aún queda mucho) aparecerá tu personaje, y serás más correspondida de lo que tú te imaginas. Te lo mereces. Pero sólo podrás aparecer en la segunda parte de MDUL, porque sí, estoy preparando ya la segunda parte, donde aparecerá mi querido Tim Wathelpun. Y me callo ya, que siempre me voy de la lengua. Para terminar, ahora comprendo tu extrañeza con Remus engominado; la cosa es que aquí hay de todo, pero ves a mucha gente con el pelo en punta, en cresta, el flequillo levantado. Yo, por ejemplo, me echo gomina casi a diario, porque mi pelo no me gusta y así queda más puntero... Sé que es lamentable, pero en cuestiones de cabellera no tengo personalidad. Cuídate, y nos vemos. Un beso.

- **Cofeme Phoby**: ¡Hola, Caroline! Yo soy de España. No sé si lo sabes. Bien, no sé si lo estarás viendo, pero tengo muy buena relación con todos mis lectores, y espero que contigo suceda igual. Anhelo tener más noticias de ti. Como habrás podido comprobar, ya me he pasado por tu "fic". Mucha suerte con él. Un beso.

- **Joanne Distte**: ¡MUERTE A LA RATA! Se me han quedado grabadas esas palabras. ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te conectas lo viernes de 18 a 21,30. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que vamos a coincidir... ¡Es que puede que cambie la hora de colgar el capítulo! ¡Atención! Bien, sobre tus "reviews" tengo algunas cosas que decirte. N.º 1: lo de que Filch requisó el mapa no ha salido, efectivamente, pero la historia del Mapa del Merodeador no ha acabado aquí. Paciencia. N.º 2: Se nota que disfrutas con los capítulos; al menos con el quince, porque contabas las cosas de humor con una espontaneidad y una gracia que hasta a mí, al leerlo, me provocaste risa. No obstante, (como sabes voy más adelantado que vosotros) ahora mi meta es crear un capítulo en el que el humor sea secundario y florezca una parte dramática y lírica. Porque parece que sólo sepa escribir cosas en clave de humor y chiste... Gracias por invitarme a tu web. Participaré encantado. Un amigo mío se metió hace poco, porque leyó un "fic" tuyo en que la anunciabas, y vio que seguía en construcción. Pero ya está acabada, ¿no? ¿Y cómo vais a controlar la calidad de los autores, según me comentaste? Es decir, como en "fanfiction", se registrará todo el mundo, ¿no? Bueno, como he dicho, espero instrucciones. Lo cierto es que me hizo mucha ilusión que contaras conmigo. Te mereces que Joanne Distte vuelva a salir en MDUL. Pero eso ya lo tenía pensado de antes... ¡Un beso!

- **Mina Van Witch Lovette**: ¡Hola! Qué nick más largo y peculiar. Si no te importa, voy a optar por llamarte Mina, porque si no, ¡no sé cómo! Gracias por escoger MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO y bienvenida a mi caterva de lectores. Te comunico los principales aspectos o peculiaridades de mi "fic": cuelgo un capítulo nuevo cada semana; estoy introduciendo a los lectores más geniales como personajes de MDUL; hay otro "fic" ("Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked: ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?") con el que interactúo con el lector. Puedes pasarte por él y leer atentamente las instrucciones. Todos los que lo han leído están muy contentos, pues el argumento lo eliges TÚ. Bien, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. ¡Un beso!

- **Lena Hiyasaki**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por escogerlo y bienvenida a MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Gracias por tus halagos y también por recomendárselo a dos amigas tuyas. No obstante, vas por el capítulo primero (al menos en el momento en que esto escribo) y aún te quedan muchas cosas de las que sorprenderte. Puedes leer la respuesta al "review" de Mina Van Witch Lovette (el anterior) para conocer un poco mejor las peculiaridades de mi "fic", y cómo puedes opinar y participar. Gracias por todo y espero que nos veamos pronto. ¡Un beso!

**CAPÍTULO XVIII (PROFECÍA Y PROFESORA)**

Octubre llegó con suaves y fríos aires que arrastraron pesadas y grises nubes que descargaban agua sobre los campos ingleses. Un fuerte viento mecía las ramas del solitario árbol ante el que se encontraba una persona alta y erguida, observándolo.

Introdujo su varita y dijo la contraseña.

–¡Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore!

Apareció en la sala común acercándose al fuego para calentarse las manos.

–Hace un día endiablado ahí fuera –comentó al ver aparecer a Arabella.

–¿Quiere un té bien caliente, Albus? –se ofreció gustosa.

–Mataría por un té caliente –bromeó sonriente–. Muchas gracias, Arabella.

–No hay de qué, Albus.

–¿Está Alastor?

–¿Moody? Sí, por supuesto. Encerrado en su cuarto para variar. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

–No hace falta, gracias. Ya saldrá.

Y parecía que los hubiese escuchado, porque en ese mismo momento salió Alastor bostezando y frotándose con fuerza un ojo.

–Como sigas así te vas a sacar el ojo –bromeó Dumbledore.

–No pasa nada –comentó el otro con voz ronca–. Me compraría otro. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela?

–¡Bah! –dijo Dumbledore, apartándose de la chimenea y acomodándose en un sillón–. Es domingo y no me echarán de menos. He venido para poder consultar mi correo en un lugar tranquilo. –Y se sacó un puñado de cartas de un bolsillo de su túnica–. En el castillo hay demasiadas corrientes.

Moody también se sentó. En ese momento apareció Arabella con el té humeante de Dumbledore.

–¿Quieres tú otro, Moody? –le preguntó.

–No quiero, gracias –gruñó.

–Ésta es de Millicent Bagnold. –Leía una carta el director.

–¿La ministra? –inquirió Arabella.

–Sí, de la ministra de Magia –confirmó Dumbledore–. Quiere que concertemos una cita para comentar ciertos asuntos de Hogwarts. –Apartó la carta sobre la mesa–. Ya veré cuándo será eso posible. –Leyó durante unos instantes una nueva carta–. ¡Y ésta es del pesado de Diggory! –Rió–. Es la cuarta que me manda en un mes.

–¿Qué quiere? –se interesó Arabella.

–Asegurarse de que su hijo recién nacido, Cedric, creo, ha sido admitido en Hogwarts. Supongo que tendré que contestarle ya de una vez.

Remus atravesó la puerta mágica y apareció en la sala común de la Orden del Fénix.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Remus? –preguntó su anciano padre adoptivo.

–Estoy estudiando un poco ya –explicó.

–Pero si no estamos más que a octubre –le gruñó Moody.

–¡Hace bien, Alastor! –lo riñó Arabella–. El muchacho puede estudiar cuando quiera, si es que tiene ganas. El chico no está haciendo nada malo porque se ponga a estudiar sus lecciones. ¿Querías algo, guapo? –volviéndose hacia él.

–Un café –dijo–, pero ya me lo sirvo yo, Arabella. No hace falta que te levantes, gracias.

–¿Y no quiere nada Lily? –le inquirió la squib–. ¿No quiere otro café?

–Dice que no –contestó.

–¿Lily está también? –preguntó Dumbledore–. ¿También está ella estudiando?

–No, ella no –explicó Remus–. Está consultando unos libros de magia antigua. Dice que tiene curiosidad.

–¡Curiosidad, ja! –bufó Moody–. La curiosidad es una cosa mala.

–Déjala, Alastor –lo regañó Dumbledore sin levantar la vista de sus cartas–. La magia antigua es una cosa muy bonita. Seguro que Lily le saca mucho provecho a esas cosas.

Y volvió a sumergirse en su laberinto de cartas y pergaminos. Tenía el rostro contraído y bufaba y resoplaba de vez en cuando.

–Por cierto, Dumbledore –lo llamó Remus cuando regresó de la cocina con el café en la mano–, ¿has encontrado ya algún sustituto para Phoebe Hallywell?

–No –contestó amargamente el director–. Absolutamente a nadie. No hay nadie que se preste a dar esa asignatura. ¡A nadie le gusta ya la Adivinación! Estoy decidido a que esa asignatura deje de impartirse en Hogwarts. ¡Éste es el segundo año en que no hay profesor para cubrirla!

–Pues que haya suerte –dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta para introducirse de nuevo en la biblioteca.

Cuando la cerró Dumbledore cogió un sobre de horrible caligrafía. Dumbledore leyó con detenimiento la carta que había en su interior y se sonrió.

–¿Qué te pasa ahora, eh, Albus? –se interesó Moody con una mueca.

–Que me parece que ya he encontrado un aspirante para el puesto: Sybill Trelawney –leyó la firma de la carta–. Alumna de Hogwarts de la misma promoción que los chicos. Me pidió permiso para fundar un Club de Adivinación con que llenar el hueco en sus ratos libres. Era descendiente de... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, Cassandra Trelawney!

–¿Cassandra Trelawney? –repitió Arabella–. ¿La famosa vidente Cassandra?

–¿Has oído hablar de esa engaña–bobos? –dijo con una sonrisa hueca Moody.

–¡No es ninguna engaña–bobos! –Se ofendió la mujer–. Era una gran pitonisa de sus tiempos, una gran mujer...

Dumbledore atendió un momento con curiosidad el bombardeo de acusaciones e insultos que ambos amigos suyos se cruzaron en un segundo.

–Deberías hacerle una entrevista a esa muchacha, Albus –sugirió convencida Arabella–. Siendo descendiente de quien es no puede menos que ser una gran adivina.

–No sé –puso cara de pócker Dumbledore–. Cuando estaba en la escuela no es que fuera una chica muy espabilada.

–¡Tienes que ir! –le presionó.

–De acuerdo, iré –consintió–. Pero muy buena adivina debe de ser para que le dé el puesto. ¡Estoy convencido de echar por tierra esa dichosa asignatura!

–Siempre te quedará a la niña Nicked como último recurso –sugirió Moody.

–No –contestó rotundo el director–, ella quiere ser sanadora, no profesora de Adivinación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Oh, Dumbledore, péinate esa barba! –le espetó Remus–. Siempre tan desaliñado...

–¡Oye, que yo no me quejo de la de pelos que se te caen en el suelo cierta noche cada mes! –se burló Dumbledore–. ¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo, Remus? Mi barba es mi seña de identidad.

Remus salió corriendo. Fue a su antiguo cuarto, pues estaba en la casa de Dumbledore, y se echó una buena cantidad de colonia en las manos que luego se esparció por el cuello y la cara. Pero, como se acababa de afeitar, al contacto con la rasurada barba le produjo escozor.

–¡Deja de echarte colonia!, ¿quieres? –le gritó Dumbledore–. ¡Me llega tu olor hasta aquí!

–¡Oh, cállate! –se burló.

–Se te están pegando los modales de tu suegra cuando habla con Matthew Nicked –comentó Dumbledore entrando en su habitación. Se apuntaba con la varita y, como si ésta fuera un pulverizador, se perfumaba el cabello y la barba–. Además, ni que tuvieses que impresionar a nadie.

–¿Es que no puedo ir elegante y bien perfumado al cumpleaños de la señora Nicked? –preguntó con desdén.

–¡Oh, por supuesto! –consintió Dumbledore–. Pero no me des la tabarra, querido, que yo no me pienso cortar la barba.

–Es una lástima –sonrió Remus.

–¿Por qué es una lástima? –se interesó.

–He oído decir a la señora Nicked que creía que estarías más atractivo sin esa barba que te hace ser más viejo de lo que ya eres.

–No sé si tomarme a cumplido lo de la barba y lo de atractivo o si ofenderme por lo de viejo. –Rió. Después de un rato continuó:– Veamos a ver con qué nos da la noche hoy el divertido señor Nicked. –Sonrió–. ¡Es un muggle muy gracioso!

–¡Es un pesado! –No pudo contener la risa Remus–. Siempre que nos ve a Helen y a mí juntos y solos se pone blanco como la harina. Se cree que estamos a punto de hacer... De hacer... Bueno, que como no está él, pues se pensará... ¡No sé!...

–Remus, no me he caído de un árbol ni me chupo el dedo –dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa y, acto seguido, abandonó la habitación.

Se estuvieron arreglando un buen rato en silencio hasta que Remus le espetó:

–¡Como sigas haciéndote trencitas en la barba vamos a llegar tarde!

–No me estoy haciendo trencitas, tarugo. –Sonrió–. Me la estoy alisando.

–Vamos a llegar tarde, Dumbledore –dijo Remus impacientándose.

–Pues ya te he dicho que me tengo que pasar por la orden –comentó sereno–. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta a Moody.

–¡Ah, sí! Es verdad, me lo has dicho. –Puso cara de impaciencia e inquietud–. Y ¿qué pasa con Moody? ¿Es que no tiene vida propia? Todo el día encerrado en la orden... ¿Cómo puede?

–Creo que le gusta Arabella. –Sonrió, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Remus se dio la vuelta.

–Espero que le hayas comprado algún regalo a la señora Nicked –comentó Remus.

–¡Claro que sí! –Se ofendió Dumbledore–. Le he comprado unos pendientes de escama de dragón. Preciosos. Ya verás cómo le gustan.

Dumbledore se apuntaba hacia la túnica ahora para alisar ciertas partes de su ropa en las que descubría arrugas.

–¿Y tú? –le preguntó a su vez a Remus.

–Helen y yo le hemos comprado a medias un juego nuevo de pociones para el hogar: frenillo, probetas, ingredientes básicos... Yo también espero que le guste.

Se quedaron callados un rato.

–Bueno, ya estoy listo –anunció al fin Dumbledore–. Cuando quieras nos vamos.

–¡Ya era hora!

Cogieron polvos flu y desaparecieron por la chimenea. Instantes más tarde estaban en la sala común de la orden, en la que se encontraba Moody leyendo un libro junto al hogar tranquilo de unos cálidas llamas.

–¡Albus! ¡Remus! –se asombró de verlos–. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

–¿Y los Chang? –preguntó apresuradamente Dumbledore–. ¿No tuvieron una niña hace poco?

–¿Una niña? No sé, Albus.

–¿No nacería en julio por casualidad? –preguntó impaciente.

–¡Y yo qué sé, Albus! –se exasperó el otro–. No sé qué manía te ha dado ahora por los niños recién nacidos y por julio ¡y los rábanos fritos!, Albus. Me tienes mareado.

–¡Cho! –hablaba como para sí Dumbledore–. Ya me acuerdo. ¡Se llamaba Cho! ¿Se han enfrentado los Chang alguna vez a Voldemort?

–¿Los Chang? ¿A Voldemort? –repetía Moody–. ¡Y yo qué sé! No, supongo que no.

–¿Estás seguro, Alastor? –le inquirió Dumbledore poniendo cara de niño preguntón–. Quizás no sea este año. Quizás sea un año cualquiera. ¡O el que viene!, quizás. ¡Claro! "Se acerca", "se acerca"... ¡Sí, eso era!

–¿El que viene qué? –le espetó Moody–. ¿Qué te has fumado, Dumbledore?

–Déjalo –se apagó al fin, con los hombros caídos–. Nos vamos, Alastor. Pásalo bien con tus lecturas.

–Adiós.

Y de nuevo la chimenea se los engulló, aunque en esta ocasión aterrizaron en la casa de los Nicked, toda decorada con globos y cadenetas.

–Feliz cumpleaños, señora Nicked –la felicitaron los recién llegados.

–¡Remus, Remus! –Salió corriendo hacia él Helen–. ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

–Dumbledore se ha obstinado en que fuésemos a la orden a preguntarle una tontería a Moody –le explicó.

Charlie Weasley, que era un año mayor que la última vez que lo había visto Remus, se acercó hasta éste y le dijo a la pareja, al verlos juntos:

–Vosotros sois novios, ¿no? –Remus y Helen se quedaron paralizados, sin saber qué contestar a aquello–. Sí lo sois, porque os acabo de ver daros un beso.

–¿Ah, sí? –reaccionó Remus–. ¡Qué bien! ¿Por qué no te vas a incordiar a otro sitio?

–¡Remus! –le reprochó Helen–. ¿Así vas a tratar a tus hijos cuando los tengamos?

–No es por ser pesado –comentó Remus en tono empalagoso–, pero, para tratar a los hijos de uno, primero hay que tenerlos, y nosotros no los tenemos, ¿no te parece? No los tenemos ¡y ya los estoy aborreciendo! ¡Oh, señora Weasley! Perdón, no era mi intención gritarle en el oído.

–No tienes de qué disculparte, Remus.

–Señor Weasley. –Lo saludó Remus estrechándole la mano.

–Muchacho –dijo él en tono grave.

¡Harto! ¡Remus estaba harto de que lo llamasen constantemente muchacho! ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que tenía diecinueve años? ¡Diecinueve años!

–¡Sentaos, sentaos! –los invitó a la mesa el señor Nicked a todos; él continuó en pie, con su copa en la mano–. Quisiera dar un pequeño discurso en honor del cuadragésimo segundo cumpleaños de mi señora.

–¡Ya tuviste que decir mi edad, imbécil! –lo regañó la señora Nicked.

El muggle comenzó a farfullar mil disculpas y, seguidamente, se sentó sin pronunciar discurso ninguno ni nada.

–¿Y el discurso? –se preguntó Dumbledore.

–¡Chin, chin! –Levantó su vaso el señor Nicked solicitando un brindis–. Y ya está.

La señora Weasley estaba muy irritada porque sus dos hijos mayores no hacían más que pegarse en sus asientos.

–¡Charlie, pórtate bien que para algo eres el mayor!, ¿no? –le gritó colérica–. ¿Ves este hombre de aquí? –Le señaló a Dumbledore como si fuera el coco o el bute o algo igual de asustadizo para un niño–. ¿Lo ves? Pues este hombre dentro de cuatro años será el director del colegio al que te vamos a mandar. ¡Así que pórtate bien!

Charlie se quedó muy tieso en su silla y Bill se comenzó a reír de él.

–Tú cállate también, Bill, querido –añadió más tranquilo Arthur Weasley–, que dentro de cinco años te mandaremos a ti también con este señor tan mayor.

Dumbledore se rió y los dos pequeños se quedaron muy consternados, mirando al greñoso hombre de las barbas con miedo y temor.

–¡Ñobo, trae la comida! –gritó la señora Nicked.

El elfo doméstico entró cabizbajo y fue repartiendo los platos entre los comensales.

–Muchas gracias, Ñobo –dijo Helen cuando se iba, porque el pobre estaba muy triste desde que hacía un año la señora Nicked había puesto en venta al diminuto Dobby que compró un rico señor que vivía en una gran mansión, según les había contado.

–_Bon appetit!_ –rememoró sus clases de francés el señor Nicked.

Todos comieron con gusto y conversando apaciblemente. No fue de extrañar que, tratándose de un número considerable de magos reunidos, y dado el caso de que tenían a Dumbledore allí en persona más aún, el tema de lord Voldemort no tardase en salir a la palestra.

–Son ya nueve años largos, Dumbledore –comentaba el señor Weasley–. ¡Nueve años espantosos! El Ministerio de Magia debería comenzar a tomarse en serio el asunto, ¿no le parece?

–Se lo toma todo lo en serio que puede, Arthur –repuso Dumbledore con calma.

–¿Sí? –lo dudó la señora Weasley–. No es que dude de Bagnold, pero no me podrá negar que se podrían hacer muchísimas más cosas. Hay tanta desprotección...

–En eso estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Molly –apuntó la señora Nicked–. Nos sentimos desprotegidos, Dumbledore.

–El Ministerio hace lo que puede, Helen –añadió Dumbledore tranquilamente.

–Hace tres meses que no se tiene noticia de él –comentó Arthur–. Quizás haya muerto y sus mortífagos estén cubriéndolo todo, ¿no le parece?

–No –contestó Dumbledore fríamente–. No creo que Voldemort haya muerto aún.

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre menos Remus, Helen y el pobre señor Nicked, que miraba a todos sin comprender mucho de lo que decían.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro, Dumbledore? –preguntó Molly Weasley.

–No lo sé, Molly; una revelación. –No quiso dar más explicaciones–. Si lord Voldemort –de nuevo se encogieron– no ha aparecido en todo este tiempo es porque se le habrá acabado el fuelle por una temporada, se ha quedado sin posibles objetivos o está pensando nuevos planes –consideró.

–No creo que Quien–Usted–Sabe se haya quedado sin saber qué hacer –comentó Arthur Weasley–. Siempre tendrá algún plan en mente. Algún propósito...

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso –apoyó Remus.

–Quizás –repuso Dumbledore sin prestarle demasiada atención–. ¿Qué puedo decir yo?

Siguieron un buen rato comiendo, tratando de temas más alegres. A la hora del postre, que Ñobo trajo igual de retraído, se dieron los regalos, que agradaron mucho a la señora Nicked.

Al finalizar la cena e irse todos, cuando Remus se disponía para ir a su cuarto, Helen lo detuvo en la puerta.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó éste.

–Trelawney, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, me mando una carta el otro día –explicó– para invitarme a una nueva reunión de antiguas alumnas del Club de Adivinación. Pero no quiero ir...

–¡Pues no vayas! –le dijo tranquilamente.

–Pero es que tampoco quiero dejarla en la estacada después de que me ha invitado –dijo.

–Pues entonces ve –le propuso.

–Pero la cosa es que no tengo ganas...

–A ver, ¿nos aclaramos? –Se echó a reír Remus.

Helen también rió:

–Lo que quiero decir –explicó la chica– es que estarán jactándose todo el rato de sus nuevos vestidos de seda y sus planos sombreros a la moda.

–¿Y? –le inquirió Remus confuso–. Creía que a ti no te gustaba esa ropa.

–Y no me gusta en absoluto –saltó muy digna–, pero ellas son tres contra una.

–Mira, si no quieres, no veo por qué debes ir a esas estúpidas reuniones –atajó Remus.

–No, no –lo interrumpió Helen–. Si la cosa es que tengo decidido que quiero ir.

–Entonces, ¿qué? –no comprendía Remus.

–¿Te importaría acompañarme, Remus? Yo también necesito algo de lo que fardar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Voldemort se acercaba con la varita en ristre. "Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad." "¡Avada kedavra!" Una risa mordaz. El gorgojeo de un niño pequeño. "¿Qué puedes hacerme tú, eh? Ja, ja. ¿Qué? ¡Avada kedavra!" Un rayo de verde luz atravesó el sueño y Helen pegó un brinco en la cama.

A su lado estaba Remus, agarrándole una mano y mirándola intranquilo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

–Es la hora de levantarse –dijo señalando la tibia luz que entraba por la ventana–. Hoy hace mejor día que hasta el momento, ¿no te parece? –Helen ni contestó–. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿El mismo sueño de siempre?

–Sí –contestó escuetamente–. Pero es muy raro...

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Es muy raro... Voldemort se acerca y después todo se vuelve oscuro, ya no puedo ver nada. Sólo se escuchan voces, gritos. Sólo puedo ver los rayos de la maldición asesina.

–Estoy muy preocupado con esa pesadilla, Helen, ¡mucho! –dijo Remus sentándose en el borde de la cama–. ¿No hay ninguna forma de que pierdas tu capacidad de adivina para que dejes de ver esas cosas? ¿Un hechizo o una poción quizás?

–¡No! –exclamó Helen–. Me gusta ser una adivina. Aunque no me gusten ese tipo de visiones... Yo no puedo elegirlas, al fin y al cabo.

–Vale, vale. –Asintió Remus–. No, no te levantes –le rogó–. Quédate en la cama que yo te traigo ahora mismo el desayuno. –Y salió del cuarto reapareciendo al rato con una bandeja repleta de tostadas, galletas, un vaso de leche y un zumo de naranja muy refrescante–. Aquí está. Un banquete para mi princesa.

–Gracias, Remus. –Sonrió cansada.

Remus le puso una mano en la frente y vio que no tenía fiebre. Bajó de nuevo y le trajo un poco de poción reconfortante que la chica se tomó en tanto mordisqueaba su tostada con margarina.

–Es lo que tienen las capacidades de ambos –sonrió trémulamente Helen–: ¡nos dejan tremendamente cansados!

–Si no quieres que vayamos a casa de Trelawney a la tarde no tienes más que decírmelo y le mando una lechuza –sugirió Remus.

–No, da igual –rechazó Helen–. Gracias de todas formas. Ya te he dicho que tengo esa pesadilla todas las noches, ¡maldita sea! Me apetece salir un rato aunque sea para ver a la pesada y petulante de Sybill.

Y a la tarde, cuando se aproximaba la hora de tomar el té, se despidieron de los señores Nicked y se desaparecieron, volviendo al mundo físico ondeando sus capas en un pórtico combado de madera podrida.

–La casa de Sybill Trelawney –dijo Helen.

–Parece poco acogedora –comentó Remus.

–Y no lo es en absoluto. –La chica se adelantó para coger el aldabón de la puerta con forma de un águila que tenía el pico desmesuradamente abierto, y golpeó con él la puerta tres veces, muy fuerte–. Una hora y nos vamos, ¿vale, Remus? No quiero estar mucho rato con esa empalagosa de Sybill Trelawney.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido esotérico.

–¡Hola! –los saludó con desmesurada suavidad–. ¡Oh, Remus! –Lo miró con tal profundidad a los ojos que parecía como si quisiese ver la calle que había al otro lado a través de él–. ¡Qué alegría de verte en el mundo físico! Ya sabía que ibas a venir.

–¿Cómo no? –se burló Helen.

–Pero ¡pasad, pasad! –los invitó a entrar–. No os pensaréis quedar ahí fuera, ¿verdad?

–No lo digas dos veces –dijo por lo bajo Helen.

–Amy y Sally se están retrasando –explicó Sybill mientras los conducía a través de su casa–, pero, obviamente, ¡yo ya lo sabía!

–Pero qué lista es –dijo Helen con los dientes apretados y en un susurro.

–Si no querías venir –le comentó al oído Remus–, ¡no sé qué hacemos aquí!

Helen se limitó a sonreír hipócritamente porque Sybill se volvió para cerciorarse de que la seguían.

–¡Pasad, pasad! –Los hizo entrar a la sala de estar–. Enseguida os traigo el té.

Y los dejo sentados en una mesa con un mantel de flores rosas y violetas que, al verlo, a Helen casi le entran ganas de vomitar encima.

–Si quieres nos vamos –le dijo Remus cogiéndole una mano.

–No –dijo ella resuelta–. Quizás sea divertido.

En eso, con el sonido del restallido de un látigo, dos brujas aparecieron en la sala de estar de Sybill Trelawney: Sally y Amy.

–¡Oh, Helen, qué alegría verte al fin! –dijeron con voces extremadamente agudas.

Se aproximaron hacia la chica casi de puntillas. Andaban y vestían como las damiselas inglesas, y se comportaban, al parecer, exactamente igual que ellas, porque cuando se acercaron a besar a Helen, chocaron los pómulos con mucho ruido pero no juntaron en ningún momento sus labios.

–¿Y éste quién es? –señaló Amy con desconfianza al chico.

–Es mi novio –explicó Helen muy resuelta–, Remus. Mira, Remusín, éstas son Amy y Sally.

–¡Ah! –se quedó mirándolas Remus embobado, pero no porque ellas mereciesen la pena para mirarlas con obstinación, sino por el increíble hecho de que su novia lo hubiese llamado "Remusín"–. Encantado.

–¡Qué joven tan apuesto! –arguyó con expresión adusta y noble Sally. Tan sólo le faltaba el paraguas rosa para taparse de los hirientes rayos del sol.

–Sí, muy apuesto –arrastró las palabras Amy.

La mente de Remus se llenó de niebla y humo y vio a Helen entre su pensamiento diciéndole:

–¿Apuesto? ¿En qué mundo viven? ¿Por qué no pueden decir guapo, atractivo...? ¡Incluso guay hubiese bastado! ¿Apuesto...?

Remus pestañeó y de nuevo estaban allí Sally y Amy. Sybill entraba por la puerta también en ese instante, con una bandeja de plata en la que portaba el té.

–Sentaos, chicas, ¡sentaos! –rogó a las recién llegadas–. Oh, Sally, qué vestido más bonito. ¿Dónde te lo has comprado?

–En Francia –dijo muy resuelta–. Las cartas me dijeron que tenía despilfarrar un poquito si quería llegar a ser alguien en la vida. –Sonrió tontamente. Helen se preguntó si no se lo había inventado como excusa–. ¿Y tú, Helen? –preguntó con una extraña e hiriente sonrisa–. ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? –La miró de arriba abajo con expresión de superioridad.

–¿Yo? –repitió Helen inocente–. Pues no mucho, la verdad. Estoy felizmente con mi novio, con mi querido Remusín –el chico la miró idiotizado–, he encontrado un increíble trabajo como enfermera y...

–¿Enfermera? –la inquirió Sybill riendo disimuladamente–. ¿Enfermera has dicho, querida?

–¡Sí, enfermera! –contestó Helen muy altanera–. Y me he tenido que enfrentar a lord Voldemort...

Las tres chicas pegaron grititos agudos y se derramaron el té sobre los curiosos bordados de sus faldas.

–¿Estás loca? –la reprendió Amy–. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pronunciar su nombre?

–Huy, perdonad. –Fingió con una sonrisa–. Creía que unas adivinas tan fabulosas como vosotras –la ironía se derrochaba por su boca– no le tendríais pavor a una tontería como ésa. Pero me equivocaba.

–¿Qué estás insinuando? –protestó Sally mientras se frotaba con un pañuelo la mancha de té.

–Nada, nada –mintió Helen–. ¡Absolutamente nada!

–¿Estás sugiriendo que has visto el final de Quien–Tú–Sabes? –comentó Amy.

Helen no pudo evitar echarse a reír:

–No, no, no –intentaba decir mientras reía–. No quería decir eso.

–¿Qué, entonces? –le espetó Sally.

–Chicas, chicas –intervino Sybill apaciguándolas–. Calma. No os he invitado a mi casa para que os peléis como zorrillas. –La comparación le hizo mucha gracia y se echó a reír–. Tenía algo que celebrar.

–¿Qué, querida Sybill? –Se volvió hacia ella sonriente la pequeña Amy.

–¿A ver si adivináis quién es la nueva profesora de Adivinación de Hogwarts? –preguntó pronunciando mucho su sonrisa.

Helen entornó los ojos y la mandíbula se le descolgó, sorprendida. ¿En qué pensaba Dumbledore contratándola?

–¿Quién? ¿Quién? –preguntaban acompasadas y dando pequeños saltitos en su silla Sally y Amy.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Helen con desprecio y con crispación–. No hay que ser ningún adivino para adivinar eso. ¡Se refiere a ella misma!

–¡Oh, Sybill! ¿Es cierto? –preguntó Sally.

–¿Eres la nueva profesora, Sybill? –preguntaba a su vez Amy.

–Sí, sí, sí. –Reía Trelawney–. Soy yo. ¿Podéis creeroslo?

Durante un par de minutos se sucedieron un mar de lágrimas y cientos de frases de felicitación y enhorabuena hacia Sybill por parte de Sally y Amy.

–No te veo muy alegre, Helen –repuso Sybill educadamente, pero jactanciosa.

–¿Debería estarlo? –preguntó resueltamente a su vez la otra.

–Parece como si te molestase –se regodeó Sybill.

–No, no, en absoluto, Sybill. No te confundas. Para mí mi don adivinatorio es un entretenimiento. A mí me gusta hacer cosas más útiles en la vida como sanar a la gente, ¿no te parece? No sé cómo puedes estar tan alegre de tu puesto cuando sabes que es una farsa.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –gritaba Sybill con las lágrimas saltadas. Amy y Sally se levantaron para consolarla.

–Sí –prosiguió Helen–, porque sabes que no podrás enseñar nada a nadie a no ser que no tenga verdaderamente este don, y de tenerlo, ¿qué más daría?; aprendería por su cuenta.

Trelawney se sentó, tapándose la cara con las manos para que no la vieran llorar.

–¡Eres una envidiosa, Helen Nicked! –gritó al fin–. ¡Una envidiosa! Con sumo gusto dejarías tu estúpida carrera de sanadora y me quitarías el puesto que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado conseguirlo. ¡Sabes que he llegado más lejos de lo que tú llegarás en tu vida!

–¡Esto sí que no lo tolero! –Se levantó de un brinco Helen–. Ni mi carrera es estúpida ni tú eres una sabelotodo de la profesión. Eres una vidente de pacotilla y ojalá Dumbledore se dé cuenta pronto y te eche.

Un extraño silencio se extendió por la sala.

–¡Envidiosa! –gritó al punto Sybill.

–¡Vidente de pacotilla!

Trelawney se hizo la ofendida:

–¡Fuera de mi casa! Quedas expulsada del Club de Adivinación. ¡Apúntate al Club de Sanadores y déjanos en paz! ¡Deja de incordiar! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

–No hace falta que lo repitas dos veces. –Y muy digna cogió la taza de té entre sus manos–. Pero antes me terminaré mi té. –Pero dejó que el vaso se estrellase contra el suelo–. Oh, lo siento. Qué patosa. Adiós, Trelawney.

Extendió su capa hacia arriba, ondeando ésta, y, al volver a su posición habitual, Helen se había desaparecido y la capa se extinguió también.

–Yo... esto... –Se levantó Remus azorado de la silla–. Enhorabuena por tu puesto de profesora –dijo–. Bueno, creo que debo irme.

Y también se desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Les ha faltado darse de hostias!, ¿verdad? Estaban rabiosas. Y luego era Trelawney la que decía que no quería que se pelearan como "zorrillas". Bueno, he aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora, como me estoy culturalizando (risas), os voy a poner un fragmento del Poema de Mio Cid: «Quien escrivio este libro ¡del' Dios paraiso, amen!» Las faltas de ortografía no se deben a mi mala cabeza, sino que está escrito en castellano medieval. No se me dé a mí sólo paraíso, sino también "reviews" tantos como queráis.

**¡ATENCI"N!** Cambio de planes. Puede que ya no sea el sábado el día en que cuelgue el capítulo, sino el viernes por la tarde. ¡Así que estad atentos aquellos con los que hablo por el messenger! Si el capítulo no aparece el día **viernes, 26 de noviembre**, estará sin falta a la mañana siguiente: **sábado, 27 de noviembre**. Espero así tener más posibilidad de charlar con todos por el messenger.

Avance del capítulo 19 (**OJOS ROJOS**): Alguien enmudecerá, además de vosotros al conocer el contenido de este apasionante capítulo. Se alzará de nuevo la garra del Mal, y su mazazo será tan fuerte en esta ocasión que todos contendrán la respiración atónitos. Muertos, destrucción, hospitalizados... Todo esto y más la semana que viene.

Bueno, ¡**muchas gracias** a todos por vuestro apoyo, que cada vez es más numeroso y amistoso! Como digo siempre, cuidaos, portaos bien, estudiad, ayudad en casa y leed no sólo "fics", sino también a los verdaderos maestros de la palabra.

«Una semana pasa muy rápido, y ya tendréis a Remus de nuevo en vuestras vidas.»

¡Un besazo! de Quique.


	19. Ojos rojos

**Nunca me he retrasado. Nunca lo he hecho. Si el capítulo no ha aparecido en su día ha sido por problemas técnicos (inhabilitación de la página), de los que yo no soy culpable. Espero que hayáis sido comprensivos.**

«¡Pues sí, soy español! Español de nacimiento, de educación, de cuerpo, de espíritu, de lengua y hasta de profesión y oficio; español sobre todo y ante todo, y el españolismo es mi religión, y el cielo en que quiero creer es una España celestial y eterna, y mi Dios, un Dios español, el de Nuestro Señor Don Quijote, un Dios que piensa en español y en español dijo: "¡Sea la luz!", y su verbo fue verbo español...» Qué hermoso texto, ¿verdad? El señor Unamuno es un maestro, y tenía ganas de rendirle homenaje poniendo este maravilloso fragmento suyo cuyo ideal tanto comparto.

**¡Bienvenidos a la decimonovena entrega de MDUL! **Vaya lío que hemos tenido esta semanita, ¿eh? Buena parte de las veces que me he conectado no he podido ni identificarme ni dejar "reviews". Supongo que esto habrá podido afectar un poco al número, pero lo importante es que se ha solucionado. ¡Ah! Antes de nada, quiero recomendaros la página , que es una página muy buena, con una cantidad ingente de contenidos y una presentación de "fanfics" soberbia. En breve estaré disponible en la sección de autores; podríais consultar de vez en cuando los menús y los foros, más que nada porque este fantástico proyecto de Joanne Distte y Minette Van Witch Lovette avance y tenga todo el éxito que se merece. Yo lo apoyo. **Yo me he registrado; ¿a qué esperas tú? La mejor página de "fanfics" y "fanarts" puesta a tu disposición, en español, con muchas posibilidades interactivas... ¿A qué estás esperando?**

Respondo "reviews":

–**Blythe.Naurin**: ¡Hola! ¿Que te has cambiado de nombre, por qué? Bueno, vamos a lo que vamos. Pues sí, tampoco fue tan liosa tu explicación. No sé, creo que exageraste, porque yo con lo del "rating" me enteré bastante bien y, aunque no pude ponerlo en la historia, lo puse en el resumen que es lo mismo. Así que no exageres, que te expresas muy bien; y si tienes tus dudas, pues nada, coges y te pones a hacer todos los días redacciones, de lo que sea; verás como tu dicción mejora rápidamente. ¡Ah! Gracias por comprender lo de Nathalie. Lo cierto es que se me hacía complicadísimo escribir con ella, siempre pululando, incorpórea... ¡Muerta! Sé que fue un poco deliberado y, como dices, es muy cierto que se olvidan enseguida de ella, pero es que se me hacía imposible manejarla. Así que no creo que vaya a haber muchos más fantasmas. Gracias por decir que me merezco todos los "reviews" que me habéis dejado; cierto que hay "fics" donde el número es exagerado a pesar de su pésimo argumento, pero somos los lectores quienes escogemos, ¿no? Bueno, me despido. Pásate un día por y regístrate, ¿vale? Te lo recomiendo. Un saludo.

–**Leo Black Le Fay**: Pues sí, hola, has acertado sobre qué iba a ir, más o menos, este capítulo. Aunque "ojos rojos" es bastante esclarecedor. Qué bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí, Leonor. Espero que tú también te pases por ,que seguro te va a gustar.

–**Coulter**: ¡Hola, Teresa! ¿Qué tal los "pililetes"? Mi amiga Helen Nicked Lupin se rió mucho cuando se lo conté. Lo cierto es que es curioso. La suya no le dice nada de eso, pero falta poco; y, como tú bien has dicho, ¡sería algo típico de la señora Nicked! No obstante, no me la veáis como una mujer ruda, desconsiderada o sin sentimientos; sé que da la sensación, pero tarde o temprano se descubrirá que bajo esa multitud de capas que tiene, hay también un corazón latiendo. Bueno, chica, nada, que me alegro mucho que sigas viniendo por aquí a menudo, y ¡mira que dejar el "review" por el Madrid-Barça! Yo ni siquiera lo vi, pero yo soy caso aparte... Bueno, que a ti también te recomiendo que te des un garbeo por la página (que te va a gustar) .

**–Luna Jane Lupin**: ¡Hola, Lunis! Pues sí, ya estoy dando las pistas necesarias para construir el argumento de los libros de HP. Es que se acerca el momento a pasos agigantados, aunque yo ya tengo todo escrito. ¡Voy por el capítulo 50! Qué bien... Tengo capítulos para rato, así que os vais a aburrir de mí. ¡Y aún me queda mucho por escribir! Ay, si yo os contara... ¡Pero no puedo! ¿Y tu proyecto? Sé lo que es estar escaso de tiempo, pero hay que buscar pequeños huecos, ajustarse un horario para que haya un margen dispuesto para el tiempo de ocio. Disfruta, chica, y haz tus cosas, que la rutina es muy mala. Tú prepáralo bien y cuando eso le echo un vistazo, ¿vale? No obstante, échale tú también un vistazo a la página donde creo que podrás encontrar algunas cosas que te interesen. Hemos muchos autores ("weavers") que podemos ayudarte, y siempre es bueno tener amigos por ahí que te aconsejen. También te recomiendo los concursos, que dan muchas salidas al "fic" ganador. Hasta pronto. Un beso.

–**Ana (Leonita)**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes de que se me olvide, recuerdos de parte de Elena para ti y para Pepe. ¡Qué bueno eso que dijiste de que ahora cada vez que lees mis respuestas escuchas mi voz y cada vez que lees sobre Helen es a Elena a la que ves! Es lo bueno de estas cosas. Lo cierto es que el sábado que nos vimos me lo pase mejor de lo que me esperaba, porque yo soy muy cortado y tímido, y creía que iba a estar apocado, pero no fue así. ¡Ah! Y mira que llamarme virus... Hay que ver, esta juventud... Ya creo que no es así, porque varié mi perfil y ya debería salir "Quique Castillo", aunque no estoy seguro porque a mí no me llegan mis propios correos. Bueno, eso, ¡que lo pasamos estupendamente! Para mí era la primera vez que conocía en persona a alguien con quien tenía un estrecho contacto por Internet... Ay, la caja tonta del ordenador va a resultar que sirve para algo. Es broma, ya sé que la caja tonta es la tele. Bueno, eso, voy al grano que estoy sulfurando. Te estarás dando cuenta que últimamente escribo menos que de costumbre, ¿verdad? Pues no es porque yo quiera, sino porque me harto: tengo el teclado medio escacharrado y la ele, la eme, la hache, la de y la ge funcionan cuando les da la gana. La mitad de las veces tengo que ir a Insertar Símbolo, ¡y es una lata! Pronto ya me compraré otro teclado, descuida. (Risas). Te has reído con lo de muchacho, ¿verdad? Sí, tenía su punto... La verdad, lo reconozco, este capítulo tenía su gracia. ¡Ah! Y en cuanto al "review" anterior, no me molestó que me dijeses que la conversación entre Remus y Dumbledore era hierática: estoy completamente de acuerdo. Y gracias por decir que introduzco sutiles pistas para introducir todo lo de Harry Potter; es que es mejor hacerlo así, delicadamente, que no, ¡hala!, de sopetón. Y otra cosa: ¡no me llames virus! ; . ; (Risas). Bueno, que le des recuerdos a Pepe y le digas que le vaya todo fenomenal con su libro; dile también que lo sacaré lo mejor posible en el relato, pero que lo de perfil... ¡Mira que se tendrá que mover el hombre, no va a ir andando de lado como los egipcios! Ah, gracias por registrarte en la página cuyo recomendación te envié; a mí me parece muy buena, y ya soy "weaver" (que es algo así como "tejedor", de tejer historias, creo). Va a haber chat y foros. Yo ya he abierto un foro, si quieres participar me puedes encontrar en la zona de "Miembros", pinchas "KaicuDumb" y luego encima de "Sobre MDUL". Hasta luego y un beso.

–**AYA K**: ¡Hola! Por fin te has puesto al día. Antes de que se me olvide, ha habido un problema con el correo que me enviaste. Lo recibí bien y todo bien, sí, pero a la hora de pinchar el hipervínculo para dejarte una felicitación por tu cumpleaños, ¡plaf!, me sale error y no pude dejarte nada. Si aún estoy a tiempo desearía que me la volvieses a enviar en otro correo, si te es posible. Bien, voy por partes. ¡Vaya lata esta semana con fanfiction!, ¿verdad? No me importa que me hayas dejado los "reviews" en el correo... Si yo ya creía que no se iba a poder. Te gustó la adaptación de la boda, (risas), pues la escribí en un momento paranoico. Me puse a escribir tonterías y tonterías hasta que llene varias páginas. Gracias por decir que todo tiene sentido, aunque yo tampoco sé cómo lo consigo; me esfuerzo en pensar los pros y los contras... Aunque esto no es nada en comparación con el argumento que está por venir. Y ahí te respondo por qué soy tan constante dejando capítulos: es que yo no voy al mismo ritmo que vosotros, sino que ahora estoy por el capítulo 50, y eso me permite colgar un capítulo por semana. Afecta a los "reviews", no obstante, porque a la gente no le da tiempo, normalmente, a leerlo en una semana, pero no importa; ¡mientras lo lean! Es que me imagino que en algún lugar del mundo, a lo largo de la semana, me estarán evocando al leerme y siento escalofríos. Bueno, chica, que a ti también te invito a esta página ), que me encantaría ver tu nombre entre la lista de participantes. Un besazo. P.D.: Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena por actualizar; si me es posible me daré una vuelta por ahí a la menor brevedad posible.

–**Joanne Distte**: ¡Hola! A mí también me van más las novelas, pero la lectura del Cid es una exigencia del programa de mi carrera. No obstante, no tiene desperdicio. ¡Weaver! ¡¡¡Weaver!!! Gracias. Cuando vi mi nombre en "Novedades", como "weaver"... Cada día estoy más ilusionado. Prometo cooperar en todo lo que sea posible; de momento, ya se han registrado algunas personas a las que invité. Te agradezco sobremanera que me invitaras a participar. Te puedo decir otros nombres de autores, pero mejor en un sitio donde haya más privacidad. Es que me encanta la página, los contenidos, ¡todo! Hasta voy a hacer a Elena, mi amiga, que se registre y cuelgue sus dibujos, aunque especificando, claro está, que son de mi "fic". Por lo menos por llenar espacio, y que hay, además, algunos muy buenos, que cuando se inspira... Bien, ya he abierto un foro de ésos, como tú con Bellatrix. Espero verme pronto con una página personal, por lo que te voy a enviar todo lo necesario. No obstante, me gustaría que me revisaras los hipervínculos, ya que tuve que copiar las direcciones a toda prisa y no sé si están bien o si me equivocado. Ya le he dicho a Mina como quiero que sea el logotipo: con una luna llena a un lado y la sombra de un lobo aullando al otro. Todos los que ha hecho hasta ahora son muy buenos, así que seguro me gustara. ¡Oye! Ya vi tus fotos... Eres muy guapa. A ver si yo algún día me atrevo a colgar alguna mía... No sé, tendría que salir muy favorecido. Bueno, gracias por todo y me verás muy a menudo por "Story-Weavers". Un besazo. PD.: Gracias por decir en "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked" que cuido más mi forma, cosa que no sucede en MDUL: lo que sucede es que estos capítulos de MDUL que estáis leyendo ahora, los escribí aproximadamente en julio, y me pasa como a ti, evoluciono; recuerda que ya te lo dije con tus relatos de Bellatrix y con HACIENDO JUSTICIA.

–**Elena a galega**: ¡Hola! ¿Estás sin ordenador? Por la culpa del "jacker" ese, ¿no? ¡Diantre! Bueno, no pasa nada, verás cómo pronto se soluciona. Y no importa que por una temporada tus "reviews" sean cortos o escasos... ¡Nada! Yo comprensivo a más no poder, y más siendo un caso de fuerza mayor. Tú descuida, que esto sigue para adelante, que Ileana está en proceso de construcción y que vas a seguir estando entre mi grupito de lectores favoritos. Aunque he echado de menos que no me hayas contado tu vida, que te hayas puesto en plan feminista o conservadora de la lengua gallega... No sé, espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ¡sin "jackers"! A ti también te recomiendo la página ), que aunque sé que ahora no tienes Internet, algún día volverás a tener, y sé que te gustaría mucho ser participante de una página como ésta. Además, podrás encontrarme en la zona de "Miembros", pronto ver fotos mías, participar en mis foros, enviarme mensajes, chatear, y hasta ver ilustraciones de MDUL. ¡Taco guapo! Nos vemos, guapa, y no te preocupes por nada, porque las cosas son pasajeras como las hojas que caen de los árboles en otoño. Besos.

–**Cafeme Phoby**: ¡Hola! Gracias por ponerte tan al día, aunque has pegado un salto de "reviews" que casi no me doy ni cuenta. A tu pregunta, vivo en Córdoba; ¿no te diste cuenta con la escena del elfo doméstico? Me alegra que te esté gustando. Al tuyo me pasaré en cuanto lo hayáis actualizado y tenga tiempo, que hay muchos proyectos en mente y todo el mundo quiere que lea sus "fics"... ¡Uf! Aunque siempre que haya posibilidades, lo haré. Por cierto, consejo de amigo y recomendación de autor con experiencia: apuntaos las cinco herederas, o como seáis, a , pues es una página que, a la corta, va a facilitar que os lea más gente; y a ti, como relaciones públicas de tu grupo, debería interesarte. En un principio comenzaríais como participante, pero si eres una participante activa o ganas algún concurso, pueden convertirte en Miembro de Honor (un Weaver). Lo importante es daros a conocer, y para ello también hay un apartado donde podéis exponer vuestro primer "fic", ya que vosotras estáis comenzando en esto y eso os interesa. Lo importante es que os lea la gente. Te lo explicarán mucho mejor en "Ayuda", así que pásate y regístrate, que te aseguro que para ti creo te merece la pena. Hasta pronto.

**CAPÍTULO XIX (OJOS ROJOS)**

El cielo se fue llenando de nubes grises y casi siempre llovía. El viento azotaba las calles y los árboles más raquíticos se agitaban frenéticos. Por las calles, la gente se paseaba abrazada a sus abrigos, con frío. En un hogar muggle una mano entumecida arrancó el último día de noviembre del calendario y se calentó a la luz de una agradable chimenea.

Frank Longbottom estaba poniendo los cubiertos sobre la mesa cuando Remus se apareció en su sala de estar justo al lado de él.

–¡Joder, Remus! Qué susto me has dado –dijo Frank llevándose una mano al pecho.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. ¡Vaya! –Consultó el reloj de pared que había en casa de los Longbottom–. Me he adelantado diez minutos. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? –Se comenzó a quitar el abrigo y avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa para colgarlo en el perchero.

–No, gracias, Remus.

–Insisto. –Alice Longbottom entró por la puerta con una enorme fuente de fresca ensalada–. Buenas noches, Alice. Eso tiene una pinta muy buena.

–Gracias, Remus. –Le sonrió.

–Y tú tienes un aspecto muy saludable –reconoció también.

–Gracias otra vez, Remus. –Pronunció más aún la sonrisa mientras dejaba la fuente de ensalada en el centro de la mesa–. ¿Te importaría encender la chimenea, Remus, por favor? –sugirió.

–Por supuesto –se ofreció Remus.

Se agachó y puso en cuclillas. Comenzó a ordenar los trozos de madera a medio carbonizar y cogía otros nuevos. Apuntó con su varita y salieron un par de llamas que prendieron de inmediato la madera.

Pero Remus se quedó sorprendido de que las llamas se alzasen un momento altas y verdes. Pues en ese momento apareció por la chimenea Helen, su novia, y cayó encima de él, tirándolo al suelo.

–¡Remus! –exclamó la chica.

–Helen –dijo con voz amortiguada–. Me estás aplastando.

–Perdona.

Se levantaron y Alice Longbottom apareció por la puerta.

–¡Helen! –exclamó sonriente.

–¿Qué tal, Alice? –la saludó la otra acercándose hasta ella–. Deja que te ayude con eso. ¡Oh, déjame que te ayude! Estás espléndida. Tienes hasta el rostro iluminado. –Se pusieron a reír por lo bajo.

Llamaron al timbre.

–Voy yo –anunció Frank mientras se quitaba el mandil–. ¡James, Lily! –Oyó Remus que exclamaba en el vestíbulo–. Bienvenidos. Pasad, pasad. ¡Claro! ¿Qué tal? Oh, Lily, estás muy guapa, si James me lo permite.

–Claro –entraba ya por la puerta que comunicaba al resto de la casa James, seguido de Lily y, detrás, Frank, muy sonriente.

–Sentaos, sentaos –dijo este último–. ¿Qué queréis beber mientras vienen los demás?

–Vino –propuso James.

–¿Vino? –repitió Frank–. Bien, bien. –Agitó su varita y sendas botellas verdes de rosáceo líquido aparecieron sobre el blanco mantel–. Vino de la Borgoña: ¡exquisito!

–No he conocido a nadie a quien se le dé mejor que tú esto de hacer aparecer vinos de calidad –aprobó Lily–. Este vino huele estupendamente. –Y le dio un largo sorbo a la copa que se había serbido–. Exacto, muy bueno.

–Gracias, Lily. –Sonrió Frank.

Y lentamente fueron apareciendo, por la chimenea o bien llamando a la puerta, el resto de invitados: Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore y buena parte de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

–Una cena magnífica –aprobó Dumbledore arrellanándose en su asiento, apretándose con las manos la barriga–. No había comido tan bien desde hace algún tiempo.

–Sí, sí –corroboró Arabella–. Tienes muy buena mano para la cocina, Alice querida.

–Frank me ha ayudado bastante –reconoció la chica.

–¡Sí, sí! –Reía Mundungus y reían los chicos también por la historia que les estaba contando–. Esta mañana voy y paso al lado de barrizal de Will y me encuentro un saco lleno de sapos que, según había escuchado a un viejo y huraño vecino suyo, alguien le había robado. Como nadie estaba mirando me los eché a la espalda y salí calle adelante. –Rió más fuerte al recordarlo–. Luego, al mediodía, me lo encuentro en la posada comiendo un pudín de callos y me pregunta: "¡Oye, Dung! ¿De dónde coño has sacado esos sapos? ¡Porque a mí esta mañana un hijo de mala bludger me ha robado unos cuantos!" Y yo, claro, le contesto: "¿Te han robado los sapos, Will? ¡No me jodas! Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Piensas comprarme unos cuantos?" ¿Y a qué no adivináis lo que hace el muy tarugo? ¡Va y me los compra por mucho más de lo que le habían costado antes!

Sirius y James reían con ganas. Remus miraba a Helen, pero ésta lo miraba con ojos que decían: "como te rías te doy para el pelo", con lo que se quedó muy callado.

Moody miraba con aprensión a Fletcher y después le lanzaba a Dumbledore significativas miradas en las que recriminaba su comportamiento, pero Dumbledore hacía caso omiso.

–Remus, Remus, Remus –hablaba Dedalus–. ¡Un sobresaliente en Ocultación y Disfraces el año pasado! Debías de caerle muy bien al señor Glover. A mí me puso un bien raspado y me dijo que me sintiese orgulloso, que casi me lo estaba regalando. –Rió–. Y ya mismo tienes los exámenes de diciembre.

–Sí –confirmó Remus.

–¿Cómo te va? –le preguntó.

–Tirando.

–¿Y tú, Helen? –se interesó por la chica–. He escuchado que la carrera de sanador es muy complicada. Cinco años...

–¡Bah, eso no es nada! –dijo la chica–. Es, al fin y al cabo, sólo uno más que la de auror.

–Sí, así que acabamos antes –comentó con sorna Remus.

–Tranquilos, tranquilos –les evitó Diggle sufrir un enfrentamiento conyugal–. No quiero que os peléis delante de mí, ¡que eso es muy triste! Por cierto, chicos, ¿cuándo pensáis venir a mi casa a hacer una barbacoa o a tomar el té aunque sea? –preguntó–. Mi esposa Mandy tiene muchas ganas de conoceros, os lo juro.

–Y me llega el joven Ellis –comentaba McGonagall risueña al director– diciéndome que había transformado su vieja rata en una manzana. ¿Se lo puede imaginar, profesor Dumbledore? –Dumbledore reía con voz de trueno–. Y me llega con una piedra, ¡una piedra! Y me dice: "Para usted, señorita". Y yo le pregunto qué era aquello, y él me dice: "Cuando yo iba a mi antiguo cole, al muggle, los niños les dábamos manzanas a la señorita para hacerle la pelota". Y yo, enfadada –se sonrojó–, le dije que aquello era una piedra y él me contestó, muy digno: "A ver, si es que usted no se esfuerza lo suficiente en clase para enseñarnos".

–¡Silencio! –Se levantó Alice de su asiento ante la expresión atónita de su marido y levantó las manos para reclamar la atención de todo el mundo–. Silencio, por favor. Gracias. Mundungus, ¿podrías dejar eso para más tarde, por favor? Gracias. Muchas gracias. Bien. –Lily y Helen se pusieron a reír tontamente–. Tengo algo que comunicaros a todos y, especialmente, a mi marido. –Y miró a Frank con mucho amor–. ¿Preparados? Hace una semana y media que sufro un retraso...

–¿Un qué? –preguntó atónito Frank.

–¡Un retraso, caray! –le saltó Sirius, pero por lo bajo preguntó a James:– ¿Tú sabes que es eso de un retraso?

–Un retraso, cariño –repitió con amabilidad Alice–. Ayer fui al sanador Diggs y me lo confirmó.

–¿Qué te confirmó? –preguntó Frank sin entender.

–¡Que estoy embarazada, Frank! –exclamó radiante de felicidad–. Que estamos esperando un bebé.

Frank se levantó de un salto, decidido a abrazar a su esposa, pero en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo los ojos se le quedaron en blanco y cayó al suelo en redondo. Alice ahogó un grito y se arrodilló al lado de él. Todos se levantaron para ver qué había pasado.

–Se ha desmayado, se ha desmayado, ya está –explicaba Helen mientras pedía calma–. No lo atosiguéis. ¡Vamos, vamos, sentaos! Dejadlo que respire.

Se aproximó y lo apuntó con la varita a la cara. Le lanzó unas cuantas chispas y el hombre se despertó bruscamente.

–No, no. No te levantes. Quédate un minuto en el suelo –daba las instrucciones Helen–. A ver, dame la mano: te tomaré el pulso.

–¡Un bebé! –exclamaba Frank–. Estoy muy emocionado, aunque no lo parezca...

–No hables –lo riñó Helen–, que se te dispara el pulso. Bah, parece bien. Vamos, ¡levanta! Bien, así. Siéntate, ¿quieres? Muy bien. ¿Quieres que te prepare una poción o te encuentras mejor?

–Ya estoy mejor –aseguró.

–Bueno, esto se merece un brindis. –Levantó su copa de vino Dumbledore.

–¡¡¡Por el retoño de los Longbottom!!!

–¿Y es niño o niña? –preguntó Frank.

–Aún no lo saben –explicó paciente Alice–. Aún es muy pequeño. Dicen que tiene tres semanas.

–¿Tres semanas? –preguntó Frank con los ojos brillantes–. No se nota nada.

–¿Qué quieres, que tenga ya una barriga que me llegue al suelo? –Sonrió.

–Tres semanas –exclamó Frank.

–Ya lo he pensado –explicó Alice–: si es niña la llamaremos Louise; y si niño, Neville, como tu padre.

–Me parece estupendo –aprobó Frank y se besaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Ayúdame, Helen, hija querida, a poner los cubiertos.

Helen reapareció en la salita blandiendo la varita y con los cubiertos levitando unos centímetros por encima de ella. Su padre la miraba extasiado pero con envidia.

–Llama a Remus para que baje a cenar, papá, por favor –le pidió.

El señor Nicked dio un par de zancadas y cuando se plantó al pie de la escalera gritó:

–¡Remus! ¡Remus! ¡Baja! ¡La cena ya está lista!

–¡Voy! –gritó Remus desde arriba.

–Para que le grites no hace falta que te mande –comentó enfadada Helen dándose golpecitos en el oído–. Para eso me basto yo sola.

–Pues mira, sí –repuso molesto su padre–. Vas con la varita levantada y te lo traes por los aires. ¡Y de paso limpias el techo!

Remus bajó los escalones mientras se ponía una túnica encima de la ropa de estar por casa.

–Hola, preciosa –saludó a Helen dándole un beso–. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

–Me parece que emparedados –dijo–. ¿Qué hacías arriba?

–Estaba estudiando.

–Pero ¡qué novio más aplicado tengo! –Le apretó los carrillos con tanta fuerza que le puso cara de pez–. Si es que algo se te tenía que pegar de mí, ja, ja. Cuando tengamos hijos nos van a salir unos lumbreras, ya verás. Porque tendremos hijos, ¿no? –mencionó para ver cuál era la respuesta de Remus.

–Y yo qué sé –dijo mientras echaba a andar hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió:– ¿Qué sabemos nosotros si alguno de los dos es estéril?

–¡Oh, Remus, no seas idiota! –lo regañó–. Eso se soluciona tomando una poción de la fertilidad antes del coito.

Remus la miró con expresión de repugnancia. Sin variar el gesto comentó:

–Tú todo lo arreglas con una poción. ¡Y deja ya de hablar como si lo estuvieses leyendo en un libro! Coito ni coito...

El señor Nicked apareció por la puerta de la cocina e hizo uno de sus acostumbrados amagos de desmayarse, pero como ya nadie le hacía caso se levantó del suelo muy digno:

–¿Qué hablabáis? –preguntó.

–Nada –contestó cansada Helen.

–Lo he oído. –Los señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo índice estirado–. Habéis dicho "coito", y eso está muy mal. ¡Muy mal! Eso es pecado mortal. Esas cochinadas...

–¡Papá! ¿Quieres callarte? –se exasperó Helen.

–No, hija, no –contestó testarudo–. Porque ya era momento de que se me oyese, ¿sabes? Me parece estupendo que practiquéis esas guarradas cuando llega la noche y os zafáis el uno en el dormitorio del otro. Que os he visto yo por el pasillo saliendo corriendo. –Remus se preguntó cómo, porque siempre se aparecían y desaparecían–. Pero de eso a que estéis haciendo planes en la salita, ¡ni hablar del caso! ¿Vosotros me veis a mi mujer y a mí hablando de "coitos" o de "órganos reproductores" en el salón, ¿eh? ¿Me veis?

–Papá, estás sacando las cosas de quicio –dijo Helen.

–No, hija. Y me vas a dejar terminar, porque lo que yo he escuchado aquí raya ya lo...

–¡Insonorus! –gritó Helen apuntando con su varita hacia su padre.

Éste siguió abriendo y cerrando la boca un buen rato más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le salía ningún sonido por ella. Se aferró la garganta con ambas manos y se apretaba como si quisiese sacarse una espina. Se puso a llorar pero tampoco eso se le oía.

–¡Qué gusto! –Resopló Helen–. Ahora siéntate en la mesa y cállate –le espetó a su padre–. Bueno, eso último sobraba.

La señora Nicked apareció en el salón con una bandeja desbordada de emparedados.

–Avisadme, chicos, cuando venga el profesor Dumbledore –dijo–. Huy, que silencioso está todo de golpe, ¿no? –Miró a su alrededor–. Qué raro... Es como si faltase algo.

–¿Es que viene Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus.

–Sí, eso he dicho –contestó con decisión–. ¡Estoy harta de Ñobo! –gritó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina–. ¿Me has oído? –Se la escuchaba desde el salón–. Estoy por darte la prenda, ¿me has oído? ¿Que no quieres? ¡Pues haz algo!

Helen fue corriendo a la cocina para apaciguar a su madre. Remus se quedó mirando cómo crepitaba el fuego en la chimenea, esperando ver aparecer de un momento a otro en ella la alta figura de Dumbledore.

El señor Nicked se había puesto a aporrear con el tenedor en la mesa para llamar la atención de Remus. Éste se giró y el otro, por medio de señas, le dijo que fuese a la cocina en busca de las servilletas.

En esto Albus Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea con su alta figura, su expresión risueña y sus ojos tranquilos observando a uno desde atrás de sus gafas con forma de media luna.

–Señor Nicked –dijo amablemente–. ¡Qué gusto verlo!

Matthew abrió la boca y habló un par de segundos, pero sin decir nada.

–¿Qué? –Se acercó Dumbledore–. ¿Será que me estoy quedando sordo?

Entonces el señor Nicked se acordó de pronto e imitó con su mano el gesto de blandir una varita y después se señaló la garganta e intentó hablar y no le salía la voz.

–Entiendo, entiendo. –Sonreía Dumbledore–. ¡Finite! –Apuntó con su propia varita al muggle y éste recuperó la voz.

–Probando: uno, dos, tres... ¡Uno, dos, tres! –se palpó la garganta viendo que vibraba al pronunciar la erre–. ¡Qué alegría, Dumbledore! Ha sido mi hija, que se ha vuelto una gamberra. ¡Una gamberra! Mira que levantarle la varita a su padre... Deberían tenerlo ustedes prohibido.

–Lo siento, pero no, de momento –comentó con sorna el director.

–Y es que yo me hubiera defendido –continuó– porque, ya sabe, yo soy un mago frustrado, ya que ustedes no quieren reconocerlo. Pero sin varita comprenderá, Dumbledore, que mi hija me gana, porque es mucho más rápida. Yo para hacer magia tengo que concentrarme mucho, mucho y mucho –dijo entornando los ojos, arrugando el gesto y rechinando los dientes. Se le escapó un sonoro pedo–. ¡Uy, Dumbledore! Cuánto lo siento. ¡Qué vergüenza! –Se puso todo colorado–. Yo... Pensará usted que soy un sinvergüenza. ¡Qué bochorno, Dumbledore!

–No hay por qué disculparse. –Se sentó Dumbledore a la mesa, sonriente–. Yo, aquí donde me ve, también me tiro pedos de vez en cuando.

–¿En serio? ¿Usted? –preguntó el señor Nicked asombradísimo–. ¿Quién lo diría?

Estuvieron un rato callados. Remus reapareció con las servilletas y saludó a Dumbledore efusivamente, porque tenía ganas de verlo, aunque sólo habían pasado dos días desde la cena con los Longbottom. Después la señora Nicked lo llamó para que lo ayudara con el brocolí y éste salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

–Dumbledore, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –le inquirió el muggle.

–¿Una? Sí, por supuesto.

–Me preguntaba si habría algún hechizo para hacer que un muggle tuviese magia.

Lo dijo tan abochornado que Dumbledore no se rió, aunque ganas tuvo de hacerlo y largo rato.

–No, Matthew, lo siento –dijo serio–. Pero ¿para qué quiere usted esos conjuros? ¿Es que quiere convertir a sus amigos del trabajo? Porque usted ya es un mago, ¿no? Todo un mago.

–Oh, claro –adoptó el señor Nicked un tono de voz incluso más grave–. Un mago. Sí, señor.

–Mire. No había hecho esto antes con nadie, pero ya que usted me cae bien... –El señor Nicked sonrió ampliamente–. Mire, le voy a dejar mi varita para que intente hacer algún encantamiento. Si le sale con ella es que seguro usted es un mago, pero si no... Si no, no hay nada que hacer.

–¡Acepto, acepto! –exclamó emocionado el señor Nicked ante la expectativa de coger la varita de un mago de verdad y poder volver a hacer magia–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó cuando se la dio.

–¿Ve esta cuchara del café? –Le señaló Dumbledore–. Es lo más pequeño que hay por aquí. Apunte mi varita hacia ella y pronuncie tranquilamente las palabras del conjuro de levitación: "Wingardium leviosa" –pronunció lentamente para que las aprendiese–. A ver, repita sin apuntar hacia la cucharilla.

–Winsartiur lefiosa –decía el señor Nicked.

–Bueno, sí, más o menos –consentía el otro–. Ahora apunte a la cucharilla.

Así lo hizo y el muggle gritó:

–¡Winsartiur lefiosa!

Y ¡sorpresa!: la cucharilla de tomar el café se quedó tan quieta que parecía que estaba pegada al mantel. El señor Nicked, encendido y sin querer mirar a Dumbledore, lo repitió por lo menos diez veces, gritando cada vez más alto. En la última ocasión le dio un golpe con la varita y la cuchara salió volando por los aires del impacto hasta caer en la chimenea, donde se fundió.

–¿Lo ha visto? ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó acalorado–. Se ha dado cuenta, ¿no? Soy un mago. He hecho magia. Necesito un poco de práctica, pero por algo se empieza.

–Deme mi varita –le rogó Dumbledore, sin perder su sonrisa, temeroso de que aquel hombre se decidiese a quedársela.

–¡Tome, tome! Por supuesto. –Se la tendió encantado–. Ahora me tendré que comprar una propia. Y un caldero y todos esos cachivaches que usan ustedes para sentirse gente importante. ¡Oh, no, no! Ya no puedo despotricar contra ustedes –sonrió–, porque yo ahora también soy un mago. ¿Podía usted concebir cosa más magnífica?

–No, en absoluto –terció Dumbledore.

La señora Nicked entró por la puerta franqueada por su hija y su yerno que llevaban sendos platos sobre ellos.

–¿De qué hablabáis? –se interesó sonriente la mujer sentándose a la mesa.

–¡He hecho magia, palomita! De nuevo. Y delante de Dumbledore; él podrá decírtelo.

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –terció.

Pero Dumbledore la interrumpió graznando unos sonidos muy raros y estridentes que provocaron muecas de dolor en el señor Nicked. Ante el asombro de todos la señora Nicked respondió a aquella orquesta cacofónica con otros ruidos y graznidos que salían de su boca. Dumbledore volvió a emitir otros cuantos, ella se rió y volvió a hacer lo mismo la bruja.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Remus boquiabierto.

–¡Mamá! –Igualmente asombrada Helen–. ¿Sabes hablar sirenio?

–¡Oh, sí! –contestó rápidamente Dumbledore–. Tu madre es una excelente platicante de sirenio, la única persona que he conocido en toda mi vida que sepa hablar esta lengua, además de yo mismo. Fue muy interesante cuando lo descubrimos –recordó Dumbledore y ambos se echaron a reír–. Un día yo me puse a haceros una demostración en mi clase de Transformaciones y la chica, muy resuelta, me salta que me ha entendido todo lo que había dicho. Fue muy gracioso. –Rió.

–Bueno, Matt. –Sonreía la señora Nicked–. Parece que Dumbledore dice que eres un mago de verdad. –Remus y Helen no comprendían nada de nada–. Eso está muy bien, muy pero que muy bien. ¡Y yo que creía que me había enamorado de un muggle! Mañana buscaré mi vieja varita, que creo que la tengo tirada por ahí; te la daré y podrás jugar con ella todo lo que quieras –explicó de la misma forma en que se habla a un niño–. Y ahora ¡a cenar! Que aproveche.

El señor Nicked se lanzó sobre los emparedados como una exhalación, contento ante la perspectiva de tener una varita propia con la que hechizar a su hija la próxima vez que se la encontrase hablando de "marranadas".

–Está todo exquisito, Helen –aprobó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. La señora Nicked se lo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–Sí, sí, muy bueno –farfulló su marido con la boca llena–. Por cierto, palomita, me tendrás que comprar algunos libros de magia, ¿no?

La señora Nicked rió por lo bajo pero siguió con el juego:

–¡Oh, claro, Matt! –consintió sonriente–. Necesitarás libros de magia pero no te los vas a comprar. Son muy caros. Utilizarás los míos de cuando iba a Hogwarts, ¿te parece? Saldrá más barato...

–¡Magnífico! –exclamó el señor Nicked–. ¡Voy a aprender a hacer magia, magnífico!

Dumbledore y la señora Nicked se miraron y se sonrieron.

–¿Y qué has hecho, querido? –preguntó la señora Nicked–. ¿Qué encantamiento, me refiero?

–No sé. –Puso el muggle cara de incertidumbre–. Le he dado un golpe a la cuchara diciendo no sé qué de "winvartiun nerviosa" o algo así y la cuchara ha salido volando hasta la chimenea.

Los cinco se quedaron mirando las llamas que crepitaban suavemente y, en ellas, un trozo de metal informe que se derretía lentamente. De pronto las llamas desaparecieron surgiendo otras de color verde, y el rostro jadeante de James Potter con una herida sangrante en la frente apareció en la salita de los Nicked con un sonido como el de un desatascador del fregadero.

–¡Helen! ¡Helen! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! –gritó rápidamente–. ¡Oh, Dumbledore! Estás aquí... ¡Mejor! ¡Venid corriendo! ¡Hay heridos! –exclamó con la voz congestionada.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó Dumbledore levantándose con el rostro concentrado y atemorizador.

–A casa de los Longbottom –contestó apresuradamente, y su cabeza desapareció.

–¿Cómo hacen eso? –se interesó el señor Nicked–. ¿Eso de meter sólo la cabeza por el fuego, me refiero? Es curioso, ¿verdad?

–No hay tiempo para eso ahora –repuso Dumbledore serio–. ¡Vamos, Helen!

–No, Dumbledore. –Se interpuso la señora Nicked–. No seré una miembra de la orden, perfecto, pero soy una sanadora especializada del hospital San Mungo. Si alguien conoce los remedios soy yo, no una muchachita de tercer grado –explicó serena mirando a su hija de reojo.

–De acuerdo –consintió Dumbledore–, acompáñenos. Pero Helen viene también. Pueda ayudarla a usted. ¡Y no nos demoremos más! –Remus se levantó también de su asiento–. ¡No! –gritó Dumbledore señalándolo–. Tú quédate aquí, con el señor Nicked.

–Pero yo... –repuso.

–Obedéceme, Remus J. Lupin –dijo Dumbledore con una voz atronadora.

Desaparecieron por la chimenea.

–¡No puedo quedarme aquí! –Golpeó la mesa con el puño, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño.

–Yo que tú me metía en esa chimenea e iba detrás de ellos. –Le guiñó un ojo el señor Nicked–. Si te dice algo Dumbledore dile que yo soy tu suegro y te he dado mi consentimiento. –Y le sonrió.

–Gracias, Matthew.

Y el chico lanzó un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea. Viajó por la red flu y apareció en el hueco de la pared de los Longbottom justo cuando un muro se caía justo a sus pies. Dumbledore se volvió y lo vio allí plantado en la chimenea.

–¡Tú, Remus! –le espetó–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su rostro estaba más enojado de lo que Remus lo había visto nunca.

–Yo... Yo... –tartamudeaba.

Dumbledore se acercó en un par de zancadas hacia él, sorteando los escombros y las llamaradas que aún se alzaban en el suelo.

–Remus... –dijo con un tono mucho más suave al ponerse a su lado–. No deberías ver esto, Remus.

El chico miró a su alrededor y vio que los sofás en los que se habían sentado días atrás, en la cena de los Longbottom, ardían; las paredes se habían derrumbado y algunas tenían significativos agujeros que las partían de parte a parte; el techo había desaparecido completamente y las estrellas le guiñaban a Remus.

Alice estaba tendida en el suelo, semiinconsciente, con Helen madre e hija que la cuidaban rápidamente. Frank estaba a su lado, sudoroso y con numerosas magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. James y Lily lo intentaban consolar, pero no podían. Él gritaba y lloraba y maldecía.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus con un hilo de voz.

Pero Dumbledore no le contestó. Estaba levantando un muro a golpe de varita. Enseguida quedó clavado en el sitio en que estaba antes. El anciano mago se quedó mirando alrededor de sí con ojos tristes, chasqueando la lengua.

Sirius Black se apareció con el rugir furioso de su capa y corrió para preguntar por su amigo James. Lo abrazó y le miró la herida de la frente con los dientes apretados. Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y finalmente se volvió hacia Remus:

–Lo mismo que siempre, Remus –contestó al fin Dumbledore sentándose en el suelo–. Voldemort...

–¿Voldemort? –preguntó Remus en voz alta y los gritos de Frank aumentaron–. ¿Qué quería, Dumbledore?

–¿Qué iba a ser? –Dumbledore no lo miraba a él directamente, pero su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y cansado como si no hubiese dormido en muchos días.

–¿El qué? –insistió Remus.

–A ti, Remus. –Lo atravesó al fin con su penetrante mirada de ojos azules.

–¿Cómo? –dijo Remus sin entender.

–Yo tampoco sé los detalles. –Elevó la mirada para ver las estrellas y las constelaciones del cielo–. Yo tampoco comprendo lo que ha pasado aquí. –Y una triste lágrima le cayó por la mejilla hasta la blanca barba.

–¡Él ha venido! –gritaba Frank–. ¡Ha venido! Con dos o tres mortífagos y se ha divertido lanzando maleficios por la casa ¡y hasta a nosotros mismos! –Lloraba mirando a Alice, que seguía tumbada sobre el polvoriento suelo–. Nos ha exigido constantemente que le dijésemos dónde vivías ahora, Remus, ¡pero nosotros no lo sabíamos! –Gemía.

Sirius lanzó una mirada a Remus de profundo desprecio. Remus se sintió solo, acobardado, con Dumbledore triste mirando las estrellas, como si quisiese desvelar en ellas el secreto del mañana.

–Por suerte Lily y yo nos pasamos por aquí –explicó James con voz ronca de tanto gritar por la chimenea–. El otro día nos dejamos la capa y le habíamos mandado una lechuza a Frank diciéndole que uno de estos días nos pasaríamos Lily y yo por su casa y nos pararíamos a tomar un trago: hoy, por suerte. Yo me he aparecido delante de él y me ha rozado una de sus maldiciones. –Se señaló la frente, que no le había dejado de sangrar–. Lily se apareció por detrás y pudo aturdirlo.

–¡¡¡Pero Alice va a morir!!! ¡Va a morir! –se lamentaba Frank.

–¿Sólo quería que le dijeseis dónde estaba ahora? –preguntó Remus confuso.

–¿De qué te extraña? –intervino Sirius huraño–. Hemos estado salvándote el culo todo este tiempo.

–Así es –confirmó James también, aunque algo más ortodoxo–. Suerte que pudimos ayudar un poco a Frank y Alice con todo –abrazó a Lily, a quien estaba aferrado–, y pudimos deshacernos de los mortífagos. Pero... pero... –Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago.

Lily se puso a llorar de pronto, tapándose la cara con las manos.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le inquirió Sirius.

–Fui a la orden a pedir refuerzos –explicó y Dumbledore por fin bajó la vista de los cielos–. No estabas, Dumbledore. ¡Ni Moody! Aquello estaba desierto. Sólo estaba Fenwick.

–¿Benji Fenwick? –inquirió Dumbledore. James asintió mientras la barbilla le temblaba–. ¿Dónde está? –preguntó impaciente.

James señaló un rincón, que, especialmente, estaba derrumbado y derruido. Dumbledore avanzó hacia él y levantó los trozos de escombros con magia. Cuando por fin alcanzó a ver el suelo polvoriento ante su vista se extendía una pavorosa escena: un ojo quemado, dedos diseccionados, un pulmón chorreante... Del otro ojo se le descolgó otra lágrima a Dumbledore.

–Cuando eso fui a avisar a Helen para que curase a Alice –continuó explicando James–. Por suerte estabas allí, Dumbledore.

Éste se volvió hacia ellos muy serio y con una expresión tan grave en su rostro que por fin sintieron por qué Voldemort le tenía tanto miedo a aquel mago: era como para temerle.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Alice? –preguntó Helen cuando vio que ésta abría los ojos.

–¡Alice, Alice! –Le aferró la mano Frank con ahínco.

–Sí... –contestó con los ojos medio entornados y con expresión de dolor.

–¿Ha perdido el niño? –preguntó Frank con el miedo plasmado en su rostro.

–Todo parece indicar que no –explicó serenamente la señora Nicked–, pero sería conveniente que se hiciese un chequeo en San Mungo. Es conveniente que la ingresen –recomendó–. Allí podrán tratarla con un equipo más sofisticado del que aquí disponemos.

–¿Puedes levantarte, cariño? –le preguntó cariñosamente a su esposa–. Vamos, hay que marchar por la chimenea. Porque en estas condiciones no podrá hacer magia, ¿no? –volviéndose hacia la señora Nicked.

–Lo mejor es que utilice los polvos flu, por supuesto –explicó.

Dumbledore cogió un trozo de pared y lo apuntó con su varita:

–Portus –pronunció–. Tomad. –Se lo alargó–. Es un traslador ahora. En un segundo estaréis en San Mungo –explicó.

Alice lo cogió con mano trémula y Frank también lo sostuvo mientras miraba con preocupación a su mujer.

–Acompáñelos, por favor, Helen –le rogó Dumbledore a la señora Nicked–. ¿Vosotros estáis bien, chicos? –se volvió hacia James y Lily, que asintieron vehementes.

El traslador se los engulló en un torbellino de colores y sonidos estridentes y mareantes que los condujeron en un santiamén a San Mungo. Dumbledore, al verlos desaparecer, comenzó a agitar con fiereza su varita y los trozos de pared se volvían a instalar en su sitio hasta que las paredes volvieron a estar en pie. Con una extensa floritura el techo apareció con un sonido sordo.

–Es lo más que puedo hacer –explicó y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, muy entristecido.

Remus se sentía incómodo allí de pie. Se creía culpable de todo lo pasado, y con Dumbledore tan entristecido tenía el estómago lleno de estúpidas mariposas que golpeaban contra sus paredes y le produjeron ganas de vomitar. Se volvió hacia la chimenea y echó toda la cena sobre las cenizas y los trozos de escombros que habían desembocado allí.

–Qué buen papel –musitó Sirius.

Todos estaban tan callados que no supuso un gran problema escuchar las palabras de Canuto, pero nadie dijo nada, ni tan siquiera Dumbledore, que seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

–Yo... Lo siento... No sabía... –se disculpó Remus para ver si aquellas malditas mariposas echaban a volar por su boca.

–¿Qué vas a sentir? –le espetó Sirius con rabia.

–¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –le preguntó Helen mirándolo con enfado.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¡Está claro! Se quedó solo cuando nos encontramos con Voldemort la primera vez y se escapó aunque estaban todos sus mortífagos y él. ¿Se escapó? No. Voldemort lo dejó marchar. Ahora dice que te está buscando, pero no te persigue a ti, ¡sino a nosotros! Creo que está bastante claro quién es el traidor en la orden, ¿no?

–¡¡¡Sirius Black!!! –Se levantó lentamente Dumbledore del suelo y lo miró de tal forma que irradiaban energía sus pequeños pero brillantes ojos azules–. ¡Cállate!, ¿quieres? –Se tranquilizó–. Me voy a San Mungo.

Y se desapareció arrebujado en su capa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Ya está! Aquí se cortó. Bien, no quiero ser repetitivo (y bien sé que lo soy), pero la página que os llevaba recomendando todo el rato desde el principio está muy bien, así que espero veros pronto por allí.

El siguiente capítulo de la saga, el vigésimo ya, aparecerá el **sábado 4 de noviembre**. Ya sé que dije en el capítulo anterior que lo más probable es que acabara colgando los capítulos a partir de ese momento las tardes de los viernes, pero la cosa se me ha complicado bastante. Que como se está acercando la Navidad:

Avance del capítulo 20 (**ABETOS, TURRONES Y UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD**): Ay, la Navidad... Es preciosa para quienes pueden vivirla al lado de sus seres queridos; pero ¿qué pasa cuando el más importante no se sabe dónde está? Hay que aferrarse a todo. Y Remus se debe darse cuenta de que no está solo.

Bueno, como hice capítulos atrás, voy a dar las iniciales de los capítulos 21 a 25:

21: B.!

22: H. que la M. los U. más T.

23: P. de una V. S.

24: S...

25: S. M.

Bueno, amigos lectores, ¡nos vemos la semana que viene! Cuidaos y disfrutad de la semana. ¡Saludos a todos!

Quique (KaicuDumb).

**POR CIERTO, he abierto un foro en la dirección arriba señalada que se titula "Sobre MDUL", en el que me gustaría que participaseis dando vuestra opinión. ¡Recordad que el que más mensajes deje puede convertirse en miembro de honor de la página!**


	20. Abetos, turrones y un regalo de Navidad

Un suspiro en la mañana. Un botón que se enciende, luz verde. 144. Un suspiro en la mañana.

**¡Bienvenidos todos a la vigésima entrega de MDUL! **Por suerte, todos los males de la página ya se han solucionado, y se pueden colgar los capítulos con normalidad. Pero algo que no sabía yo es que fanfiction no permitiese hacer publicidad en sus relatos a otras páginas. Es un poco decepcionante, ¿no os parece? **Por tal motivo, aquél que quiera conocer la página que tanto os anuncié la semana pasada que me lo diga personalmente y le envío una invitación personal por correo electrónico. Ya he dicho que para lectores y autores es una bonísima oportunidad.**

Respondo "reviews", que han sido menos numerosos que en otras ocasiones (hay veces que pienso que es demasiado tenso colgar un capítulo cada semana, porque no os da tiempo a nada):

–**AYA K**: ¡Hola! Encantado de haber podido hablar contigo el domingo. Fue pura casualidad el conectarme al msn, pero coincidimos y me alegro, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar directamente contigo. Gracias también por permitirme ver una foto tuya; me reitero, eres bastante guapa. ¿Yo mono? Perdona, me excedí. Lo cierto es que tengo unos amigos muy "crueles" (lo digo cariñosamente) que siempre me están tomando el pelo, y ya siempre me lo tomo todo a broma, porque son bastante puntillitas con mi cara, ni que fuera un chimpancé tirando para gorila, ya te lo dije. Bueno, cambio de tema que me da igual ser guapo que feo, que lo prima está en el interior; y me quedo con que soy mono... (Risas). Dices en el "review" que escribo el doble que vosotros en los "reviews", y es cierto. ¡Pero tampoco me importa que vosotros escribáis más o menos, mientras lo hagáis por propia voluntad! No sé quién dijo que a ver si contaba un poco más mi vida, que no decía nada de mí, ¡pero si me enrollo más que una persiana! No sé, así sin más, qué quieren que les cuente; si eso que pregunten. ¿Ves? Ya te empiezo a comentar cosas que tú estarás diciendo: «Bueno, sí, pero ¿a mí qué?» Tengo varias cosas que comentarte: en primer lugar, ¡te entristeces por todo el mundo! El señor Nicked, Frank... Si me sigues leyendo (es que hay gente, snif, que se queda a medio camino), ¡no sé qué vas a pensar cuándo realmente veas sufrir a los personajes! Porque vienen tiempos difíciles, muy difíciles. Y el señor Nicked... No sé. Sí, lo hacen pasar mal, pero a fin de cuentas el no es mago, y si Dumbledore le deja su varita es por que se entretenga un rato. No lo hace con mala intención. Luego, Sirius... Pobre, la verdad es que he sido muy desconsiderado con él, pero voy a tener que seguir siéndolo. Vamos, lo digo porque sé que en los próximos capítulos este enfrentamiento Remus-Sirius, anticipo, va a continuar. Pero ahora estoy escribiendo el capítulo 50, como sabéis, y aparece Sirius, después de mucho tiempo "recluido", y pienso tratarlo mucho mejor. No sé si has sido tú o no que me han dicho que lo pinto un poco imbécil pero que, de todas formas, le gusta. Bueno... No sé, ¡yo he puesto este enfrentamiento Sirius-Remus porque Sirius así lo dice en el tercer libro!: desconfió de Remus, dijo. ¡Lo dijo! Por tanto, me parece bastante coherente que Sirius, que no se calla una, salte una y otra vez. Pero tiempo al tiempo... Nada más, ¡ah, sí! Que me sonrojaste con eso de que por mi culpa (hablando supongo en broma, es evidente) los demás no os leen. Te agradezco el comentario, pero a ver, no es tan bonito cómo lo pintas, pues tampoco me lee mucha gente. Hay otros relatos peor escritos por ahí que no sé para qué se han escrito y han llegado con una facilidad casi incomprensible a los 1.000 "reviews" (no pienso dar nombres) cuando su argumento es pésimo y no tiene nada de originalidad; quiero decir, que el tuyo, AYA K, tiene mucho más valor que alguno de los que andan por ahí de autores que, mágicamente, están en todas las listas de autores favoritos. Pero a mí me parecen intragables, siento ser tan directo, pero es que no me gustan los "best-sellers" cuando hay tan buenas obras de la literatura que se pudren en las bibliotecas, empolvadas. ¡Huy, perdón! Te estarás preguntando si tengo ganas de amargarte o qué; no, lo siento. Sólo espero que tú tengas igual éxito con tus "fics", porque en la humildad y en el buen escribir y en los argumentos pausados, como te conozco, está la clave. Sólo hay que mejorar con la práctica. Bueno, espero que te registres prontísimo en la página de que estuvimos hablando el otro día, porque está creciendo muy bien e imagino que allí podrías conocer a gente importante. ¡Ah! Puedes exponer un "fic", el que más te guste. Así te leería más gente y, a lo mejor, con el tiempo te convierten en "weaver", aunque eso también si participas bien y constante. Te digo por experiencia que ser un "weaver" tiene sus ventajas. Un besote, asturiana, y a ver si "vémonos" pronto...

–**ANA (LEONITA)**: ¡Hola! Antes de nada, ¡saludos a Pepe! Antes también de pasar a algo más importante, ¡qué bien que hablamos el domingo!, aunque estaba en casa de un amigo y no podía responderte tanto como me hubiera gustado, porque si se ponía a hacer algo no lo iba a interrumpir, como comprenderás; suficiente que me dejó conectarme, fue muy buena gente. Me alegro también de que participes activamente en "Story-Weavers". ¡Me encantaría que te convirtiera en miembro de honor!, cosa que explica en ayuda. Oye, podrías presentarte a algún concurso... A mí también me gustaría leer algo tuyo. ¡Ah! Hablando de leer, escribir, que es lo mismo... ¡No me ha llegado el número de la cuenta para lo del teclado! Que es broma, hombre. Ya tampoco hace falta, porque cogí un día, fui al "Carrefour" y me compré un teclado de la marca "Microsoft" la mar de chulo, que funciona a las mil maravillas y que ¡me va bien! No sabes lo bien que se vive y lo tranquilo que anda uno cuando se puede despreocupar de la ele y si se ha puesto o no. ¡Ay! Ah, gracias por contestar en el foro "Sobre MDUL". Sabe que puedes pasarte por allí siempre que quieras a dejar tu opinión, porque estaré encantado de leerla. Aunque ya abriré nuevos foros, pero más adelante, cuando aparezca Wathelpun... (Silencio sepulcral, Quique calla, más no debe hablar). Gracias también por insistir tanto a la hora de dejar el "review" si tenías problemas. Hay gente, imagino, que se hubiera amargado a la segunda y no lo hubiera mandado. Pero tú eres un solete, leguyela. A todo esto, ¿qué significa eso? Bueno, bajemos de las nubes y pongámonos con el "review". (Antes de nada, parece que Joanne y tú habéis hablado, ¿no? Lo digo porque me llegan todos los mensajes a mi correo. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Va a haber simbiosis? Por cierto, podrías invitar a tus amigas de por ahí a esta página. Si escriben y eso, y se participan a concursos, tal vez les interesara estar registradas, pero sólo es una sugerencia). Bien, ya sí que sí. Antes de nada, recuerda que yo mismo te advertí capítulos atrás que del 15 al 20 iban a ser un poco insípidos, que a partir de ésos ya vendría, en unos más que otros, la acción, y a partir del 40 no os podréis despegar de la pantalla. No lo digo por nada, sino porque Elena es mi cobaya y lo tengo ya todo comprobado. Es cierto que la acción en ese capítulo me salió bastante mal, porque recuerdo que lo escribí sin mucha inspiración (me faltaba la Musa). Pero, bueno, sí es cierto, reconozco, que los diálogos sí me empiezan ahí a salir bastante bien. Recuerda (siempre estoy diciendo lo mismo, a lo mejor resulto algo pesado) que yo voy por el capítulo 50 y esto lo escribí en julio o agosto, no recuerdo. Lo único que sé, o creo saber, es que este capítulo sí te va a gustar. Por cierto, ¿has leído el capítulo en el que explico cómo se conocieron los merodeadores? Lo digo porque la idea fue tuya y ya lo colgué, y me gustaría saber si te ha gustado. Bueno, se despide el ex virus (qué mal suena, santa Rowling del cielo; ciertamente tenía que quitar aquello y poner Quique Castillo) y espera que todo vaya bien en este genial puente que tenemos. El martes intentaré conectarme de nuevo, a ver si veo algún mensaje nuevo tuyo en el foro o en la bandeja de entrada. Besos.

–**LUNIS**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal tu padre, Remus? Me hace gracia que tus "reviews" nunca cambian de estilo, que sigues tratándolo como tu padre como desde el principio. Eso es constancia, sí, señor. ¡Y luego a Sirius también como tu tío! Pues qué tío más malo, habrás dicho en este capítulo. ¡Pobre! Me empieza a dar pena. Dices que no tiene sentido lo de que Sirius riña con Remus (sí, quizá es algo exagerado), pero Sirius reconoce en el tercer libro que desconfió de Remus y por eso le entregó a Peter a los Potter para que los vigilara. Bueno, chica, espero que estés siguiendo mis consejos y te tomes la vida con moderación. Creo que eras tú quien me decía que tenía el ordenador estropeado con un virus y que lo estaba escribiendo todo en un cuaderno. Es una lata, me imagino, pero eso demuestra tu enorme esfuerzo y dedicación. ¡Enhorabuena! Muchos besos mando para allá.

–**LORIEN LUPIN**: ¿Qué te voy a decir a ti que no te haya dicho ya? En primer lugar, ¡hola! En segundo lugar, que espero que hayas leído el correo que te mande, pues si no, no me vas a comprender. En tercer lugar, que tal y como te indiqué te apuntes a "Story-Weavers" tan pronto como puedas. Si quieres responderme algo de lo que te expuse en el correo, como te indiqué, no lo hagas en ningún medio de transmisión público ("review", foro de "Story-Weavers", etc.); te recomiendo que me mandes, simplemente, un correo electrónico. Te tendré al tanto de todo lo que me entere. ¡Ah! Gracias por indicarme que no salía la dirección, porque de no haber sido por eso yo, tan feliz, no me hubiera dado ni cuenta. También, ¡menuda semanita, chiquilla! Enhorabuena por todos las cosas que le ha pasado a tu familia, y espero que te encuentres bien con lo de tu endodoncia, que no sé en qué consiste ciertamente, pero tampoco quiero informarme, porque yo también estoy liado con dentistas y ortodoncistas y es un asco. Bien, pasando ya a hablar sobre el "review" en sí: sí, ¡Sirius malo! Siempre piensas igual que yo, a favor de Remus Lupin. ¡Y también igual que Helen Nicked Lupin! Por cierto, ella me respaldó a la hora de apoyarte en ya sabes qué. Que sepas que sí, en algún lugar del mundo eres famosa, y se habla de ti, y se quieren tus relatos y se te aprecia como escritora, como persona y como lectora. Espero que este capítulo te guste, que también es casualidad, se acerca la Navidad y va de Navidad... Que por allí es verano ya, ¿no? ¿Y has acabado el curso? No me lo digas, ¡no me lo digas! No me des envidia... ¡Ay! Pues aquí no ha hecho sino empezar lo malo. A primeros de enero tendré un examen de literatura medieval que concierne hasta el siglo XIII. Espero que os acordéis de mí por entonces, y espero también poder seguir colgando capítulos. Un beso, Lorien.

CAPÍTULO XX (ABETOS, TURRONES Y UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD) 

Remus tomó el diario El Profeta que había encima de la mesita:

_El Profeta ha recibido notificado un nuevo ataque de Quien–Ustedes–Saben, con lo que este mes ya alcanzan la docena, y debe sumarse a los ya fallecidos el auror Benji Fenwick, de cuarenta y cinco años de edad, que fue derribado por un aliado de Quien–Ustedes–Saben._

_Quien–Ustedes–Saben se presentó ayer en la casa de los aurores Longbottom para atacarlos, pero éstos, con mucha valentía, se enfrentaron a él y resultaron airosos. Quien–Ustedes–Saben iba acompañado de tres de sus mortífagos y realizó el ataque caída la noche. James Potter y Lily Evans, avisados por el griterío, acudieron para prestar auxilio, pero los valientes y respetados aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom ya habían conseguido zafarse de las atroces maldiciones de Quien–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado._

_Alice Longbottom, que está embarazada de un mes, se encuentra hospitalizada en San Mungo a causa de unas heridas de consideración que ha sufrido._

–Te he traído un ramo de flores –le dejó un puñado de variopintas flores de los más diversos colores Remus en un jarrón que había al lado de la cama de Alice en el hospital.

–Gracias, Remus, pero no tenías por qué molestarte –le agradeció la chica.

–No ha sido molestia –reconoció. En el fondo se sentía un poco culpable de que Voldemort hubiese ido detrás de ellos cuando en realidad era a él a quien quería–. ¿De cuándo es esto? –Le señaló el periódico.

–De hace tres días –explicó–. ¿Lo has leído? –Rió–. Nos llaman aurores, a nosotros, ¡ya! La verdad es que están un poco malinformados, pero nos han hecho buena prensa a Frank y a mí.

Se asentó un incómodo silencio.

–¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó Remus. Estaban solos porque Helen estaba curando una herida a Peter que se había hecho pillándose un dedo con la puerta mágica, y Frank estaba en la cafetería del hospital, tomándose algo.

–Sí, mucho mejor.

–¿Y el niño? –preguntó no sabiendo lo que había ocurrido y cómo ella podía reaccionar.

–Está bien. –Sonrió–. Me han hecho una ecografía y me han dicho que va normal –explicó.

–Me alegro. –Respiró aliviado–. Lo cierto es que... –No sabía si se atrevería a decirlo–. Lo cierto es que me siento un poco culpable.

–¿Culpable por qué? –le inquirió Alice.

–Bueno, ha sido por mi culpa –reconoció mirándose la punta de sus zapatos.

–Eso no es cierto. –Le sonrió.

–Sí lo es –se obstinó–. Voldemort iba a por mí otra vez, no a por vosotros.

–Pero Dumbledore te tiene a buen recaudo. Llegará el momento en que nos tendrá que esconder a todos para que salvemos nuestras vidas. –Rio torpemente, porque enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquello le producía un irritante dolor en el costado. Tosió.

–¿Estás bien? –se preocupó.

Frank entró por la puerta con un café humeante en la mano.

–Toma, Remus. Te he traído esto. –Le tendió el vaso de plástico.

–Gracias, pero me iba –reconoció el chico, sintiéndose molesto.

–¿Ya? ¡Acabas de llegar! –Sonrió.

–¿Sabes lo que dice Remus, cariño? –comentó Alice–. Dice que se siente culpable porque Voldemort debería haberle atacado a él en lugar de a nosotros.

Frank miró a Remus como a un hermano y le dijo que no tenía de qué sentirse culpable; que si alguien debía tener una astilla en la conciencia ése era Voldemort. Remus sonrió tímidamente.

–Así está mucho mejor –dijo Alice.

–Sirius no me habla –comentó Remus–. Se cree que yo... ¡estoy del lado tenebroso!

–¡Paparruchadas! –Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro Frank–. Sirius y tú sois grandes amigos. Ahora está enfadado porque acaban de atacar a su mejor amigo, pero pronto se le pasará.

Remus pensó que ojalá, porque no soportaba estar a mal con nadie del grupo. Y menos cuando él sabía perfectamente que no era ningún aliado de Voldemort. Estaba dispuesto a tomarse el Veritaserum para que Sirius viera que estaba en un error, pero estaba convencido de que éste acabaría preguntándole otras cosas, que no vendrían al caso, mucho más quisquillosas, y se olvidaría por completo del asunto del supuesto traidor.

–¿Y estas flores? –preguntó Frank.

–Las ha traído Remus –explicó Alice desde la cama.

Frank sonrió.

–No sabía que actuaran ahora así los mortífagos –comentó con sorna–. ¡Vamos! Sácate esa tontería de la cabeza y verás como de aquí a dos días Sirius y tú estáis otra vez a buenas.

–Ojalá –reflejó la palabra que rondaba por su mente–. Bueno, ya en serio: tengo que irme. Te agradezco enormemente el café, Frank. ¡Y los consejos! Gracias.

–Gracias a ti por venir –le dio una palmada en la espalda Frank.

–Hasta luego, Remus. –Levantó una mano para despedirlo Alice.

–Adiós, Alice. Cúrate pronto, ¿quieres?

–Yo sí quiero, pero... –bromeó.

Y se desvaneció en el aire, reapareciendo al instante en el ajetreo del callejón Diagon con su capa ondeando. Se guardó la varita en la túnica y echó a caminar por la empedrada avenida mirando a un lado y otro, contemplando los escaparetes con detenimiento y preguntando en algunas ocasiones al tendero el precio de tal o cual artículo.

Entró en Florish y Blotts y preguntó por algunos libros de adivinación y premoniciones, pero después pensó que no resultarían de su agrado. También preguntó por algunos títulos de medicina mágica, pero ninguna lo acababa por convencer.

Salió de la tienda cabizbajo. ¡No tenía ni idea! Al salir por la puerta de la librería se dio de bruces contra un hombre joven y alto, con el pelo largo e intensamente rubio, al que casi derriba. El hombre, que sólo era unos años mayor que él, pero que llevaba tal porte que lo hacía mayor, se volvió hacia él enseñando mucho los dientes y le gritó:

–¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!

Después el hombre aquel se volvió y Lucius Malfoy reconoció al joven Remus Lupin que tiempo atrás había tenido el gusto de ver en el bosque cuando Voldemort secuestró al señor Nicked y su hija.

–Lo siento –susurró Remus cuando Malfoy se marchaba ya con paso militar.

Anduvo un rato más cabizbajo, preguntándose si estaría mucho tiempo más diciendo que lo sentía todo, porque en aquel momento era aquélla la sensación que tenía: que era el culpable de todas las cosas malas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Se volvió a golpear contra otra persona, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento! –se disculpaba Remus y se levantó de un salto, sacudiéndose la arena de las manos, para ayudar a...–. ¡James!

–Sí –cercioró James Potter–. ¿Qué pretendes embistiendo a la gente con esa fuerza? –preguntó–. Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Estaba buscándole un regalo de Navidad a Helen.

–¿Ah, sí? Yo también a Lily. Pero ¿por qué son las chicas tan raras, eh, Remus?

–No lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que ellas pensarán lo mismo de nosotros, ¿no crees?

–Sí, supongo. ¿Y qué has pensado?

–Tampoco lo sé. No he venido con una idea fija, sino a mirar. –Siguió contemplando con mirada vaga y perdida los escaparates de a lo lejos.

–¿Qué tal un sombrero? –comentó James señalando un perchero que había a la entrada de una diminuta tienda y en la que colgaban los más ridículos y extraños sombreros que Remus había visto nunca.

–Nunca he visto a Lily con un sombrero –dijo simplemente Remus.

–Por eso. Será que no tiene ninguno.

Se quedaron callados.

–¡James! ¡James! –Ambos se volvieron: era Sirius Black–. ¡Espera!

Llegó corriendo hasta ellos. Cuando por fin los alcanzó se dobló por la cintura del cansancio y miraba a Remus con profundo desprecio que al joven no le pasó desaparecibido.

–¡Acómpañame, James! –le dijo–. Te estaba comprando un regalo de Navidad –miró a Remus de nuevo de reojo– y... ¡Ven a ver esto!

–¿Dónde, Sirius? –preguntó cuando lo agarró del brazo.

–¡A Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch! –contestó.

–¿Quieres venir, Remus? –preguntó James mientras lo arrastraba.

–No, gracias –soslayó educadamente–. Otro día.

Y se dio media vuelta.

Había comenzado a nevar en el callejón y Remus se echó la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza. Iba con la cabeza gacha de nuevo, sin saber por dónde iba, y la gente se tenía que apartar a su paso para no golpearse con él. Fuera hacia mucho frío, pero dentro de Remus había un sensación cálida de odio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus apareció en la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore con expresión de incertidumbre.

–¿Qué querías? –le preguntó sentándose frente de él.

–Hola, Remus –dijo escueto soltando la pluma con que escribía.

–Hola, Dumbledore –pronunció con desgana.

–¿Quieres tomarte algo? –se ofreció.

–No, Dumbledore –repuso desganado.

–¡Ah! –Retomó la pluma y siguió escribiendo en su pergamino.

–¿Qué querías, Dumbledore? –repitió con pesadez Remus.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Dumbledore, cuya única tarea parecía consistir en alterar y fastidiar constantemente a Remus–. ¡Ah! Lo de por qué te he llamado, ¿no? –Remus asintió–. Pues verás, todos los alumnos, o la mayoría, al menos, han partido ya para sus hogares para celebrar la Navidad con sus familias.

–¿Y? –preguntó Remus–. Eso ya me lo había imaginado.

–La cuestión, Remus, es si quieres pasar la noche de Navidad conmigo aquí, en la escuela.

–¿Aquí? ¿En la escuela? –repitió.

–Sí –contestó sonriente–. Estás entre eso o celebrarla con Helen y tu familia política o con tus amigos –Remus apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore y se derrumbó–. Pero, como te veo muy alicaído últimamente, por eso te lo he preguntado.

Remus no supo qué contestar en un principio.

–No lo sé –dijo al fin.

–No te he pedido que me des una respuesta ahora –explicó Dumbedore bonachón–. Te lo he comentado simplemente porque creía que a lo mejor tenías ganas de pasar unas navidades tranquilas en las que pasases desapercibido.

–¿Desapercibido? –Remus rió falsamente–. ¿Qué quieres, que me esconda debajo de las piedras? –Se rió de su propio chiste.

–No, Remus –le sonrió–, pero que tampoco tú te eches sobre ti más piedras de las que ya acarreas, ¿entendido? –Remus lo miró sin comprender–. ¿Es que siempre te lo voy a tener que explicar todo para que lo entiendas? –Rió–. ¡Pasa de todo y de todos! –concluyó.

–Un consejo muy útil, Dumbledore, gracias –dijo irónicamente–, pero tiene una pega: ¡es algo complicado de llevar a la práctica!, ¿sabías? ¿Y a qué te refieres en particular? –le preguntó.

–Yo no lo sé, Remus –explicó como si fuese un misterio–. Sólo tú sabes lo que bulle en esa cabeza que llevas sobre los hombros, ¿no te parece? –Volvió a coger la pluma y la mojó en el tintero–. Cuando quieras puedes irte, que tengo que acabar de escribir estas cartas.

Remus se levantó e iba a despedirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea:

–¡Dumbledore!

–¿Qué? –Levantó la vista sonriente.

–¿Qué podría regalarle a Helen por Navidad? –preguntó.

–No sé. Déjame pensar. –Miró hacia el techo–. ¡Ay, no sé! ¿Un reloj, quizás?

–¿Un reloj? –Frunció el ceño–. Mejor le preguntaré a Lily –comentó–. Adiós.

–Hasta luego, Remus. ¡Ah! Y no te olvides de decirme lo que has decidido.

–Eso haré.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Un juego de pociones? ¿Como el que le regalasteis a su madre? –preguntó Lily–. ¡No! Eso no le gustaría a Helen.

–Entonces, ¿qué? –se intranquilizó Remus.

–No sé. A ver que piense. –Puso cara de circunstancias–. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–¿Una pregunta? ¡Oh, claro!

–¿Tú sabes lo que me quiere regalar James?

–No –respondió–. Y aunque lo supiese no te lo diría. ¡Eres una cotilla!

–¿Ah, sí? –Se hizo la ofendida–. Pues ya no te ayudo. –Y se cruzó de brazos.

Remus se desapareció antes de que ella dijese que era una broma.

–¡Hay que ver con Remus! –exclamó cuando vio que su capa ondeaba y se lo tragaba–. Vaya si está susceptible. ¡Estaba de broma!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Un regalo? –preguntó el señor Nicked–. ¡Magnífico! Yo soy experto en hacerle regalos a mi hija –comentó muy orgulloso–. A los diez años le regalé un libro y a los pocos días me lo encontré en la biblioteca pública. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Le había gustado tanto que quería compartirlo con todos sus amiguitos.

–Por supuesto –fingió Remus–. ¿Es aquél del conejito que era comido por un cocodrilo?

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí! –Aplaudía de refocilo–. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

–Aún se acuerda de ese libro. –Remus sonrió ampliamente.

–Pues verás, yo que conozco a mi hija mucho más que tú, ¡mucho más!, aunque tú hayas llegado a sitios que un padre nunca se atrevería a ver ni tan siquiera, porque eso supondría la más absoluta vergüenza y la desfachatez mayor que podría cometer un progenitor, aunque, bien sea dicho, nadie puede...

–Señor Nicked –llamó su atención Remus con dulzura–. ¿Quiere volver a lo del regalo?

–No, no –gruñó–. Me vas a dejar que me explique. Porque eso es...

–¡Oh, por favor! –Resopló Remus. Blandió su varita con el fin de insonorizar a su suegro, como en cierta ocasión había hecho Helen.

Pero su suegro estaba ahora armado con la vieja varita de los tiempos mozos de la señora Nicked, y la sujetó ante la mirada de su yerno con torpeza.

–¿Ahora qué? –Reía–. ¿Estás asustado, verdad?

–Sí, mucho –dijo y emitió un prolongado silbido–. Expelliarmus.

Y la varita del señor Nicked salió volando de su mano hasta caer en el florero que había sobre la mesa baja, donde se quedó pinchada al lado de las otras flores de plástico.

–¡La revancha, la revancha! –exigía el señor Nicked.

–Otro día quizás –dijo con amargura Remus y se fue de la casa para dar un paseo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caída la noche Remus se subió al tejado y se quedó allí, agazapado, liado con su capa para cubrirse del frío ambiental, mirando la luna menguante con expresión melancólica.

–¿Estabas aquí? –Remus se volvió y vio a Helen allí también, de pie, mirándolo–. ¿Qué haces?

–Tomar el aire –contestó escuetamente.

–¡Ah! –Asintió la chica como si no lo creyese. Después tomó aire exageradamente–. Pues quema de lo frío que está. –Rió, sentándose a su lado.

Remus hizo aparecer unas llamas gratificantes y reconfortantes en su mano que dejó sobre el aire y levitaban entre ellos, calentándolos.

–¿De quién te escondes aquí? –preguntó Helen mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–De nadie.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

–¡Ah, bueno!

Se callaron. Miraban la luna que los alumbraba con una plateada luz invernal.

–¿De verdad? –insistió Helen.

–Ya te lo he dicho.

–Pero...

–No me pasa nada.

–¿Quién ha dicho que pase?

–Tú... ¿No?

–No.

–Bueno.

–Bueno.

Se callaron.

–Te he traído un regalo de Navidad. –Helen comenzó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su túnica.

–Todavía no es Navidad –repuso Remus.

–Ya lo sé, pero yo quería hacerte un regalo.

Sacó un diminuto paquete rojo con una cinta verde y se lo puso en la mano.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Remus.

–¡Ábrelo si quieres saberlo! –le espetó.

–No me gustan las sorpresas –repuso.

Helen bufó de la impaciencia y Remus, ante su alteración, tiró delicadamente del lazo y le quitó la tapa a la caja. De su interior surgieron unas palabras en fuego que se elevaron unos centímetros por encima de la caja, inscribiéndose en la figura de la luna, y que pusieron en letras diminutas: "Te quiero".

–Es muy bonito. –Sonrió Remus–. Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

–Lo siento, pero yo no te he comprado nada. Todavía...

–¡No seas tonto! –Rió–. ¿No pensarás que yo te he comprado eso? La caja y el lazo se los he quitado a mi madre, y las letras en fuego son un sencillo encantamiento.

–Ya lo sé –contestó Remus con desgana.

–¿Tan preocupado estás por eso? –preguntó Helen mirándolo fijamente.

–¿El qué?

–Tú ya sabes qué.

–No sé.

–¡No seas tonto!

–Lo siento...

Se callaron.

–Buenas noches, Remus. –Se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Que descanses. –Y bajó por el otro lado del tejado hasta meterse por una ventana del trastero del tercer piso que daba al tejado.

Remus extendió la mano y la bola de fuego se dirigió hacia él. Cerró el puño y las llamas se extinguieron con una pequeña explosión de humo negro.

–Buenas noches, Helen –dijo cuando ésta ya no podía escucharlo.

Y se quedó dormido a la intemperie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Quedarse dormido en el tejado! –gritaba la señora Nicked, y sus gritos despertaron a su marido y a su hija–. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Remus? –le preguntó gritando, pero con amabilidad.

–Yo... Lo siento... –se excusó–. Salí a que me diese el aire y me quedé frito.

Estornudó.

–¿Ves? Ya has cogido un buen resfriado –le regañó–. Ven a la cocina a que te prepare una poción bien caliente.

Remus entró en los aposentos de Ñobo, que estaba ojeroso y tumbado en un rincón, con los ojos muy abiertos, sobre su cama.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Remus.

–Está triste –respondió la bruja echándole al elfo una mirada fugaz–. Quizás no debimos deshacernos de su hijo.

–Dobby... Dobby... –musitó en voz baja Ñobo sin parpadear al escuchar las palabras de la señora Nicked.

La señora Nicked obligó a Remus a sentarse en una silla bien cerca del fogón para calentarse, mientras ella se afanaba en prepararle la pócima. Se tiró un cuarto de hora añadiendo ingredientes, y después había que aguardar otros tres cuartos de hora más para que tomase consistencia, había dicho la señora Nicked.

–Tomátela toda. –Le sacó un buen vaso de espumeante poción con un cucharón de madera.

–Tiene un aspecto horrible. –Contrajo una expresión de asco Remus.

–¡Y peor sabe! –Sonrió la señora Nicked–. Pero si no quieres pasarte unos cuantos días en la cama, ¡tómatela!

–Si no me la tomo me perdería el día de Navidad –sacó en conclusión Remus.

–¡Y por eso debes tomártela, Remus! –insistió su suegra–. Helen me ha dicho que vuestros amigos han preparado una cena en casa de James y Lily.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Remus con amargura.

–¿No lo sabías? Pues ya te he reventado la ilusión. ¡Vamos, vamos! Hasta el fondo. –Y salió de la cocina con paso firme.

Remus se tapó la nariz con una mano y comenzó a tragar rápidamente, porque sabía realmente mal.

La señora Nicked regresó con un amplio movimiento de caderas.

–¿Te lo has bebido ya? –preguntó. Remus asintió–. Estupendo. Enseguida te preparo un suculento desayuno. ¿Qué te apetece?

–No sé –contestó dudoso.

–¿No sabes? –le saltó risueña–. ¿Te apetecen tostadas y un bollo? –Remus asintió–. ¿Qué te pasa, Remus querido?

–Nada... –mintió.

–¿De verdad? –Lo escudriñó.

–Bueno, sí tengo una duda –contestó indeciso–. Quizá me puedas ayudar, Helen.

–A ver, ¿qué? –Se sentó ella a su lado y le puso una mano sobre la del chico–. Venga, dime.

–¿Qué le podría regalar a Helen por Navidad? –preguntó con ojos vidriosos.

–¡Ah, es eso! –Rió la señora Nicked–. No sé, hijo, me has pillado desprevenida. No he oído a mi hija decir últimamente que quiera nada. –Puso una exagerada mueca de pensar–. No lo sé, Remus, lo siento. Pero sabe que mi hija no es muy ostentosa; se alegrará con cualquier tontería que le compres. –Le sonrió–. Recuerda que la Navidad es una época de amor y de felicidad. Cómprale cualquier cosa que vaya acorde con esas dos cosas. –Le guiñó un ojo–. ¿He podido ayudarte?

Remus sonrió tímidamente.

–Puede... –contestó.

–¡Me alegro! –Se puso en pie la señora Nicked y comenzó a preparar el desayuno–. No te levantes de ahí, Remus. Quédate al lado del fogón y caliéntate, ¿quieres?

Obedeció.

A oídos de Remus, desde la cocina, llegaron dos sonoras carcajadas que llamaron su atención: una era la de su novia, y la otra parecía ser la de Lily; después de escucharlas hablar estaba seguro.

–Nos lo pasaremos muy bien –decía Lily–. Ya lo verás.

–No me cabe duda –le respondía Helen–. ¿Has dicho en tu casa? ¿Y quiénes iremos?

–Todos –contestó lacónica–. Vamos, a todos me refiero a nosotras dos, nuestros novios, los Longbottom, Sirius y Peter. En mi casa, no se te olvide. Como ya la hemos acabado de decorar del todo me pareció una estupenda idea que celebrasemos la Navidad allí, ¿no crees? Aunque me costó convencer a Alice, no creas, porque ella quería que la celebrasemos en su casa, que ya la ha rehabilitado por completo.

–Me parece una estupenda idea –concedió Helen–. ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?

–Pues mira, sí, gracias –contestó resuelta Lily–, que tengo un vacío en el estómago muy molesto.

Entraron en la cocina y Lily se quedó mirando a Remus con gran expresividad.

–¡Remus! –exclamó–. Entonces, ¿estabas aquí?

–¡Ah, hola, Lily! –saludó la señora Nicked mientras le daba unos golpes con su varita al fogón. Se volvió hacia su hija–. Remus estaba enfermo, querida. Le he dicho que se pasase por aquí para que le diese una poción.

Helen fingió que se asombraba y, después, le preguntó a Remus qué le pasaba.

–Nada, que hoy he dormido a la intemperie –respondió muy resuelto.

–¿No me digas que...? –Pero se calló–. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

–Tranquila, Helen –la tranquilizó su madre–. Ya está mejor. –Le puso una mano en la frente a Remus–. No tiene fiebre; ya no estornuda: el resfríado se ha evaporado. –Sonrió.

–Gracias, Helen –dijo Remus bajando la cara hasta el suelo.

–Le estaba comentando a Helen –habló de pronto Lily sentándose al lado de Remus– que James y yo queremos celebrar la Navidad todos juntos en mi casa.

–¡Me parece estupendo! –opinó la señora Nicked–. Porque nosotros iremos a celebrarla a La Madriguera, con los Weasley, y no quiero llevar allí más niños de los que ya hay allí de por sí.

–¡Mamá! –se ofendió Helen–. Nosotros no somos ningunos niños.

El señor Nicked apareció por la puerta de la cocina bostezando y con el pelo todo enmarañado. Cogió su taza del desayuno, se la puso delante de la cara a la señora Nicked sin decir nada y ésta le dio un golpecito en el borde con su varita. Se llenó inmediatamente de café y el señor Nicked, sin dejar de desperezarse, salió de la cocina pegando sorbos al vaso.

Lily prosiguió:

–Pues ése es el plan. ¿Qué te parece, Remus?

–¿Sinceramente? –preguntó sin levantar la vista del suelo–. No tengo muchas ganas de ir.

La señora Nicked le volvió a poner la mano en la frente y repitió que no tenía fiebre.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó con una voz demasiado aguda Helen–. Yo tengo muchas ganas. –Helen le tendió a Lily una tostada que ésta se afanó en untar con mantequilla y mermelada–. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

–¿Ah, sí? –Levantó la vista Remus para mirarla directamente.

–¡Sí, ya verás! –dijo con convicción.

–Pues a mí no me apetece ¡y ya está! –contestó rotundo.

–¡Remus! No seas tan testarudo –soltó Helen medio enfadada.

–¡Ni tú tan pesada! –le espetó.

Lily, con la tostada por la mitad en su mano, miraba a uno y a otro con la boca abierta y muy extrañada, como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis.

–Creo que debo irme. –Dejó lo que le quedaba de tostada Lily sobre la mesa–. Adiós, chicos. Adiós, señora Nicked.

–¡Hasta otro día, Lily querida!

–Ya hablaremos, Lily –le dijo Helen antes de que Lily se desapareciese sentada en la silla–. ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios no quieres ir, Remus? –soltó en cuanto se esfumó su amiga a Remus.

–¡Sal de la cocina y no molestes a Remus, hija! –le mandó la señora Nicked.

–No es uno de tus pacientes, mamá.

–¡Como si lo fuera!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la tarde Remus apareció por la chimenea. Había estado un buen rato fuera y Helen estaba preocupada.

–¿Dónde te has metido? –inquirió corriendo hacia él.

–Por ahí –contestó simplemente.

–¡Ah! Ésa es la única respuesta que me ibas a dar –se indignó–. He estado preocupada.

–¡No seas tonta, Helen! –exclamó–. ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo dos días antes de Navidad? ¿Jugando en la bolera mágica?

–¡Te podría haber pasado algo! –le espetó.

–Hoy estás muy pesada. –Se arrellanó Remus sobre el sofá.

–¡Y tú muy raro! –gritó–. Creía que después de lo del regalo de ayer estarías mejor. Pero no...

Remus se quedó callado, mirando el fuego que ardía agradable en la chimenea. El chico no se dio cuenta de que Helen se había sentado en el reposabrazos, justo a su lado, y que estaba mirándolo dulcemente.

–¿Qué pasa? –Se asustó Remus.

–Eso digo yo. –Levantó las cejas–. ¿Qué te pasa?

Remus volvió a clavar la mirada en el fuego.

–Nada –contestó.

–Dime la verdad, Remus –dijo de manera que pareciese suave.

–Te lo estoy diciendo –pero no parecía sincero.

–¿Tienes algún problema con los estudios? –indagó.

–No.

–¿Algo con Dumbledore?

–No.

–¿Algo con alguien del grupo?

–Mmm... No –respondió también a eso.

–Entonces, ¿qué? –inquirió.

–Déjame en paz, por favor –le suplicó Remus.

–Como quieras. –Y estuvo dispuesta a subir hasta su cuarto para dejarlo solo allí–. Pero antes dime una cosa: ¿piensas venir a casa de Lily a celebrar la Navidad o no?

–No –contestó con decisión–. Voy a ir a celebrarla con Dumbledore. En Hogwarts.

–¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño Helen.

–Porque me apetece.

–No te entiendo últimamente, Remus.

Y se marchó escaleras arriba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día antes de Navidad nevó y el señor Nicked se pasó toda la tarde mirando con regocijo a través de la ventana empañada.

–Menudo día de perros –exclamó–. ¡Como para salir a la calle! –Rió.

Helen estaba hojeando un libro de conjuros reparadores y otro de brebajes energéticos. Su madre estaba haciendo punto con dos largas agujas y un gran ovillo de lana.

–¿Para qué tejes tanto, mamá? –le preguntó Helen.

–Esto es para uno de los gemelos de Molly. –Le enseñó unos patucos de bebé–. Y de vez en cuando también me entran ganas y tengo un pequeño baúl en el armario con ropita para mi nieto.

–¿Para tu nieto? –se escandalizó–. ¿Para mi...? Y luego dice Remus que yo estoy pesada.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde está Remus? –Despegó la nariz el señor Nicked del cristal.

–No lo he visto en toda la tarde –contestó su mujer sin dejar de mirar las agujas.

–En su cuarto tampoco está –comentó Helen preocupada.

–Ya vendrá, tranquila, hija. Mientras no haya salido al tejado. –Sonrió la señora Nicked–. Tengo que darme prisa. Quiero terminarlos para mañana por la noche para dárselos a Molly. Seguro que le encantan.

–Mamá.

–¿Sí, Helen?

–Remus no quiere ir mañana por la noche a casa de James y Lily.

–¿Y por qué no, Helen?

–Dice que quiere ir a Hogwarts a celebrar la Navidad con Dumbledore.

–¡Ah! ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –La escudriñó–. Tú querías que fuese donde ibas tú, ¿verdad?

–Pues sí, claro está.

–Pero ¿y si a él no le apetece? ¿No has pensado en eso?

–¿Por qué no iba a apetecerle?

–¿Cómo que por qué no iba a apetecerle? Ya lo has visto: no quiere ir.

–Pero, mamá...

–¡Helen, querida! –La interrumpió–. Quieres a Remus, ¿verdad?

–Claro que sí.

–Estamos en Navidad y deseas compartirla con él, ¿no es así?

–Claro, pero...

–Deseas que él sea feliz, ¿me equivoco?

–Sí...

–Pues, entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? –Miró a su hija con las cejas levantadas, un gesto y una mirada muy significativos.

Helen miró a su madre también unos instantes. Después dijo:

–Gracias, mamá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–No hace falta que vengas, Helen, de verdad –dijo Remus.

–¡Estoy decidida! –contestó–. Me vas a tener que aguantar el día de Navidad quieras o no, ¿vale? –Remus asintó (¡qué remedio!, con ese genio).

–¿Y a qué ha venido ese cambio repentino? –preguntó Remus quitándose la ropa y poniéndose la túnica que había destinado al día de Navidad.

–Me ha dado por ahí –contestó ella sonriente–. ¿Me ayudas a subirme la cremallera? –le pidió–. Gracias.

–Pero va a ser mucho más aburrido –repuso Remus.

–¿Y? –Lo abrazó–. Estando tú ¿qué más me da?

Helen se apartó, se dio un golpe con la varita en la cabeza y el pelo se le recogió en un tocado perfecto. Mirándose en el espejo:

–La verdad es que estoy mejorando, ¿no crees?

–¿Y ellos qué han dicho de que no vayamos? –cambió de tema.

–¿Quiénes? ¿James y Lily?

–Todos en general, me refería.

–¡Ah! Nada. Se pusieron bastante tristes, pero ¿qué podían hacer? Les he dicho esta mañana que estábamos decididos. Pero dime, Remus. ¿Por qué razón no querías ir? ¿Es que no tienes confianza en mí para contármelo?

–Dumbledore me lo había pedido también y... ¡no tenía ganas de ver a Sirius! Era eso, solamente. No tenía ganas de que estallase una discusión el día de Navidad por una gilipollez, ¿entiendes?

–Claro que lo entiendo. –Sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso–. Pero deberías de ir olvidándote de ese tema, ¿no crees tú? No creo que Sirius sea tan tonto de seguir mucho tiempo a la defensiva. ¿Cómo ibas a ser tú...? ¿Cómo? Entonces, ¿sólo por eso no ibas? –Le echó los brazos a la altura del cuello.

–Bueno, por eso y porque no tengo ganas de muchos ajetreos. Dumbledore me ha dicho que sólo estarán los profesores y unos cuantos alumnos.

–Es Navidad al fin y al cabo, recuérdalo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me quedé en vacaciones en sexto para acompañarte? Bueno, por eso y porque mis padres se iban a Escocia a visitar a un viejo primo de papá, y mamá no quería que yo fuese. ¡Dumbledore estuvo durante la cena de Navidad de lo más alocado!

–Dumbledore siempre es alocado –explicó Remus–. Deberías haber vivido con él alguna temporada. ¿Nos vamos ya? No quiero llegar tarde.

–Vámonos –consintió–. Aunque ¡espera! No me he echado perfume suficiente.

–¿Ah, no? –soltó Remus irónicamente.

–¡Bienvenidos! Feliz Navidad –clamó Dumbledore cuando entraron por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Todo estaba muy adornado, pero extremadamente desierto. Sólo había tres chicos: uno de quinto de Slytherin, y dos chicas Hufflepuffs de segundo que se quedaban mirando a Remus y después se reían entre ellas.

–La pubertad... –comentaba Helen.

–¿Quieres un poco de pudin, Remus? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–No, gracias.

–¿Y pavo? –probó.

–Sí, un poco, tal vez.

–¡Qué bien que hayáis venido! –aprobó Flitwick con su menuda y aguda voz–. Es bueno ver que los viejos alumnos nunca llegan a olvidarse del colegio.

–¿Quién podría? –Sonrió Helen, pasándole el salero a McGonagall–. Hemos pasado siete años de nuestra vida aquí. Yo diría que siete de nuestros mejores años.

–A los diecinueve, casi los veinte años, ¿qué otra perspectiva se puede tener? –mencionó McGonagall.

La cena fue bastante copiosa, y todos estuvieron tan llenos que se arrellanaron en sus asientos apretándose fuertemente las tripas.

–Bueno, creo que es momento de que nos vayamos –dijo Remus–. Es tarde.

–¿No quieres una última copita de jerez? –le ofreció Dumbledore.

–No, gracias, Dumbledore.

–Hasta luego a todos, ¡y feliz Navidad! –se despidió Helen.

La chica consultó su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que eran las doce menos diez de la noche. Dijo:

–Faltan diez minutos para que se acabe la Navidad.

–Sí –corroboró Remus.

–Aún no te he dado mi regalo.

–Ni yo el mío –comentó Remus, que empezaba a estar más expresivo que durante la cena, en la que había estado muy callado, especialmente cuando alguno de los fantasmas del castillo atravesaba los muros y los saludaba con la mano o les deseaba felices y cálidas Navidades. La añoranza de un ser querido...

–Vayamos a algún sitio, pues. –Rió Helen.

No tuvieron una idea mejor que la Sala de los Menesteres, que se convirtió en una habitación acogedora donde ellos pudieron reclinarse en cómodos sillones.

–Ten. –Le tendió su regalo Helen tras sacárselo de la túnica.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó.

–¡Ábrelo!

Era un caja con un par de anillos de oro que brillaban tan refulgentes como el mismo sol.

–¿Qué son? –preguntó Remus.

–Son unos Anillos Enamorados –explicó Helen con una larga sonrisa–. Yo me quedo uno y tú otro. –La chica cogió uno y se lo puso en el dedo–. Tienen algunas cualidades muy graciosas.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –inquirió.

–Déjame que te muestre.

Helen concentró mucho el rostro, pensando, y, al instante, a Remus le escocía levemente el dedo en que se había puesto el anillo. Lo miró aprensivo y vio que en éste había algunas palabras: "Remus, te quiero muchísimo."

–El anillo reflejará mis palabras siempre que yo quiera –explicó–, ¡y también las tuyas! Donde quiera que estemos los dos, podremos mandarnos mensajes mediante estos anillos.

–Y tus premoniciones –recordó Remus.

–Bueno, ¡y eso! –Sonrió Helen–. También, si te quitas el anillo, lo sabré. Mira, prueba. –Remus se quitó su anillo y el de Helen se volvió de color negro–. Así sabré que se ha roto la relación.

–Pues entonces nunca me lo quitaré –dijo Remus volviéndoselo a poner.

Se quedaron callados un momento, mirándose los anillos.

–Bueno... –comentó Helen mirando cómo brillaba.

–Y ahora mi regalo –dijo Remus.

Helen estaba esperando que dijese eso, y retiró la mirada del anillo y lo miró a él con ojos brillantes.

–Toma. –Le dio un paquete rectangular.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó ilusionada.

–¡Ábrelo! –la imitó.

Quitó el papel de regalo y descubrió que se trataba de un libro con una foto de la torre Eiffel y que se titulaba: «París: La ciudad de la luz, centro europeo del arte y la cultura.»

–¿Ah? ¿París? –Fingió Helen que le gustaba.

–Sí. Alguien me dijo que en Navidad había que hacer regalos relacionados con el amor y la felicidad –explicó.

–¡Qué gran verdad! –Sonrió Helen–. Es un libro muy bonito, Remus. Gracias –titubeó.

–Lo mejor está dentro –dijo–. ¡Tiene unas fotos increíbles!, créeme.

La chica lo abrió y descubrió en la primera página escondida una reserva de hotel parisino.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Helen.

–Mi regalo –explicó Remus–. El Hotel Ritz de París. –Helen lo abrazó y comenzó a besar por toda la cara–. Espero que no te importe que nos perdamos la primera semana de clases, porque nos vamos el uno de enero. Quería invitarte a Roma, ¡pero era muchísimo más caro! París también será romántico.

–¡Oh, Remus! ¡¡¡Claro!!!

–Sólo que es un hotel de muggles –repuso Remus.

–¿Y? –dijo sin dejarlo de besar y abrazar–. Mi padre es uno y no hay muchos peor que él, ¿sabes? ¡Oh, Remus! ¿Y yo voy y te regalo unos absurdos anillos que envían mensajitos y cambian de color? ¡Oh, Remus, cuánto te quiero! ¡Te quiero, te quiero!

Y como hicieran ya en sexto curso, utilizaron aquella sala como nido y testigo de su amor. No fueron los únicos: James y Lily también celebraron la fiesta de Navidad que habían dado con algunos revolcones en su cama. Y aquella noche se engendró a Harry Potter, el niño que viviría. Y aquella noche Helen Nicked no tuvo el sueño premonitorio, y nunca más volvió a tenerlo ni a preocuparse de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya está. ¡Qué romántico el final!, ¿verdad? Es que es Navidad... Había que poner algo tierno... ¿no? Bien, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto; concretamente el **sábado 11 de diciembre**. Os deseo a los latinoamericanos un comienzo de verano exquisito, pues ya tenéis que estar acabando el curso, y a los españoles un puente divertido, pero a la vez en el que aprovechéis el tiempo, que el fin del trimestre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Yo no tengo que volver a clase hasta el día 13, ¿os lo podéis creer? Tengo diez días de libertad, ¡diez días que son como una pequeña Semana Santa antes de Navidad!

Avance del capítulo 21 (**BIENVENUS!**): Como es lógico, tras regalarle una maravillosa estancia en París, ¡lo más normal es que vayan! Disfrutarán y aprenderán mucho, pero algo más ocurrirá... Algo que se oculta en las tinieblas de la noche: una sombra que los persigue. ¡El peligro los perseguirá hasta París!

Espero que disfrutéis mucho con este capítulo. Me despido ya, deseando que dejéis "reviews" si lo creéis conveniente (y yo espero que sí, pues me encanta leerlos).

Hasta pronto.

KaicuDumb (Quique)

Autor de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO

"Weaver" de "Story-Weavers"


	21. Bienvenus!

«Quiero fer una prosa en romanz paladino / en qual suele el pueblo fablar con su vezino / ca non so tan letrado por fer otro latino.» (Gonzalo de Berceo, _Vida de Santo Domingo de Silos_).

**¡Bienvenidos a la vigésimo primera entrega de MDUL! **Cuánto poco queda ya para que alcancéis mis capítulos favoritos, aquellos en los que la savia de los libros de HP se entremezcla con mi propia aportación. Ken, Sorensen, Ángela, Ashley Carney... ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de que los lectores os conozcan! ¡Cuántas! Y a ti también, Wathelpun, a ti, por quien profeso una adoración que casi ralla el idilio. Y me dejo muchos otros personajes más, ¡oh, tantos!, algunos a los que amaréis, a otros los odiaréis; y veréis vuestras propias caras reflejadas en mis palabras: Joanne Distte aparecerá por las noches, sedienta de pasión; Leonor B. le Fay se pondrá en contacto con Remus; Ann Thorny pronto tendrá un papel relevante, en el último trabajo de Remus; Lafken entrará a formar parte de la familia de Remus; Karina devolverá el amor a aquél que lo ha perdido; Ileana cubrirá la noche con su manto oscuro, y sonará su cuerno cuando sea preciso. ¡Os necesito a los demás! Requiero vuestra ayuda. Quisiera incluiros a todos, pero no siempre es sencillo encontraros un personaje, así que, para ello, necesito previamente haber tenido muchas conversaciones con cada uno de vosotros para saber amoldaros.

Respondo "reviews":

–**Paula Yemeroly**: ¡Hola! ¿Es ése tu verdadero nombre? Me llamo Quique Castillo y te doy la bienvenida a esta gran familia de lectores de MDUL. Ya tenía ganas de ver a alguien nuevo, porque esto lleva ya un tiempo estancado. Tienes razón, y con ese propósito lo escribí; pero hay poca gente a la que le guste Remus que no lo vea junto con Sirius sino con una chica. ¡Yo no sé por qué a la gente le ha dado últimamente por el "slash"! Con todo, estos relatos, como tú llamaste, y me hiciste reír, "normales", pasan desapercibidos. Aunque no importa, pues desde que empecé a escribir MDUL sabía que iba a ser un autor minoritario, como mis queridos Lorca y Valle-Inclán en el teatro del siglo XX. Si ves que me pongo estupendo, sáltate parte de la respuesta y sigue leyendo por dónde te interese. Es que me enrollo... He anotado que has dicho que te extrañas de que publique cada semana. Pues sí, hasta ahora lo vengo haciendo puntualmente. Y te preguntarás: «¿Cómo?» Ha habido gente que me ha preguntado si me como dedos o algo. (Risas). Lo cierto es que, pese a que soy de naturaleza impaciente, con MDUL tuve un arranque de paciencia. Pude escribir más de 30 capítulos sin atreverme a colgar ni uno, puliendo siempre desde el primer al último capítulo, creando un todo. Una vez pensé que ya tenía un argumento sólido, colgué unos cuantos capítulos, y me propuse en adelante colgar un capítulo por semana, uno cada sábado. Es comprensible que el resto de autores no cuelguen sino cuando escriben, y eso puede llevarles mucho tiempo, pero normalmente sueles olvidar la historia o su argumento. Ahora voy por el capítulo 51, así que te quedan, querida Paula, muchos capítulos por leer. ¡Y muchos por disfrutar! Luego bien, te pregunto como he hecho con el resto: ¿te gustaría figurar entre los personajes de MDUL? Claro que puedes, porque me estoy tomando la molestia de integrar a los lectores convirtiéndolos en personajes. ¿He dicho molestia? Molestia ninguna, para mí es un placer. Si te apetece, sólo tienes que decírmelo y ya hablaremos sobre cómo podrías aparecer. Gracias por decir que la historia te gusta. ¡Es muy halagador! Aunque debo decir que aún no has visto nada; esto es sólo un preámbulo. Créeme, ya te he dicho que voy por el capítulo 51 y soy consciente de que la historia más adelante mejora. Te recomiendo también que te pases por mi otro "fanfic" REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED: ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...? En él podrás encontrar todas las respuestas a tus preguntas sobre MDUL. Sólo tienes que leer las instrucciones del capítulo uno y ya está. También te recomiendo esta página, en la que casi estoy nombrado como el Relaciones Públicas (cosa que es un orgullo). Ahí va: hhtp (dos puntos) (barra)(barra) groups(punto)msn(punto)com(barra)Story-Weavers Aquí podrás encontrar los mejores fanfics y fanarts en castellano. Si vas a Miembros me encontrarás, y en Mensajes puedes contestar lo que te parezca en el foro "Sobre MDUL"; ¡ah! En Imágenes encontrarás una foto mía. ¡Es horrible!, no sé para qué digo que la miréis, pero para que te hagas una idea de con quién hablas. Un beso muy grande, espero verte pronto de nuevo por los "reviews", pues me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber de ti. ¡Ah! Y enhorabuena; si debió de gustarte si fuiste capaz de leértelo todo en dos días... Me he quedado sin palabras al saberlo.

–**Lorien Lupin**: ¡Hola! Ya vi que te habías registrado en "Story-Weavers", pero no has dejado foto. Creo que soy el único que ha puesto una... ¡21! La verdad es que no me había parado a mirar tu edad, pero no sé... ¿Y quién dice que HP es una colección de libros para niños? Yo tengo 18 y aquí estoy mamando de ellos, y aprendo muchas cosas, he de decir. Leí en tu presentación en "Story-Weavers" que estabas estudiando la tela de cosas: me quedé con no sé qué de Comunicaciones e Inglés. Enhorabuena, te felicito. Ese carácter emprendedor es de los que mueven el mundo. ¿Y luego dices que no quieres que te diga famosa? ¡Pero si de aquí a dos días vas a estar de presidenta del gobierno en Perú! Hombre, a todos nos satisface saber que alguien nos conoce tan lejos, nos lee y disfruta con historias que, de otro modo, tendrían una divulgación casi nula. Bien, felicidades por tus vacaciones. No me das envidia, creo..., pero yo en vacaciones también suelo aprovechar el tiempo. Este verano (aquí, en este hemisferio, como ya sabes, las cosas van al revés) me voy a poner a leer libros de Lingüística (Coseriu, Saussure, Hjelmslev, Katz, etc.). Te los recomiendo, ya que si estudias inglés pueden serte útiles. ¡A cualquiera pueden serle útiles! Y para los escritores, y nosotros lo somos, pues también, son fundamentales. Bien, dices que te gustan el drama y la angustia. A mí personalmente la aventura y emoción contenida, pero, dentro de mis posibilidades, he intentado darle siempre una visión psicológica a MDUL. El drama aparecerá poco a poco, te lo prometo; y ya he escrito escenas que, de seguro, te harán llorar. Lo sé de antemano. Decías que te morías de ganas por leer el viaje a París, pues ¡aquí está!, aunque no es de lo mejor que tengo, puedo decir. ¡Ah!, y no odies a Sirius, pobre. Él no tiene la culpa de sospechar de Remus (sí la tiene, pero yo no soy quién para criticarlo; ¡sí soy!: ¡¡¡Sirius malo!!! No, hombre; me controlo, que tengo que seguir tratándolo como un personaje normal, sin ningún tipo de aliciente peyorativo). Espero que te reconcilies pronto con Canuto. ¡Ah! Y enhorabuena por lo que tú y yo sabemos, que para mí que va para delante. ¡Famosa! Verás cómo de aquí a nada estás firmando libros en la puerta del Corte Inglés (que creo que a todo escritor le haría ilusión, esté en contra o no del capitalismo o los largos edificios feísimos de esta empresa): es una empresa de España de enorme prestigio. A ver si me dices cómo quieres que sea tu personaje en MDUL, o su nombre (Charo, Rosario, Lorien...), puesto que sólo sé que la última vez me dijiste que te hacía ilusión, pero no dijiste nada más, y no es fácil concebir a todos los personajes sin ayuda de las personas que los inspiran, créeme. Sin nada más que decir me despido, deseándote unas felices vacaciones, y prometiéndote que, poco a poco (cuenta con que mis exámenes se acercan a pasos agigantados para febrero), intentaré leer algún otro de tus "fics". ¡Y te dejaré "reviews"! Aunque sea, los escribo en mi caso y los grabó en Internet cuando me conecte. ¿Te parece? Pues claro, qué vas a decir si no. Un saludo de tu colega Quique.

–**Cafeme Phoby**: ¡Hola! Bueno, ya me he pasado por vuestro "fic", aunque el "review" dejó realmente que desear, porque me lo había leído en casa, y para cuando me propuse a dejarlo ya no lo recordaba demasiado para hacer una buena crítica. Bueno, tampoco dices tú (ya no sé si hablar en plural o singular al referirme a vosotras, o a ti...) mucho sobre MDUL, sobre su argumento, las cosas que pasan, no sé... ¿Y de verdad me leéis las cinco? No sé, podríais decir lo que opináis cada una, porque englobaros en una crítica común no es muy conveniente, bajo mi punto de vista, pues cada uno pensará algo diferente que otra, ¿no? ¿Y os llegó la invitación que os hice a "Story-Weavers"? Pensé que os interesaría, pero no ha sido así..., porque no os he visto por allí, y realmente os digo que puedo beneficiaros. Hay veces que dudo hasta que realmente leáis estas respuestas que dejó a vuestros "reviews", pero es que no sé qué me pasa. Bueno, me despido afectuosamente.

–**Leguyela**: ¡Hola! Antes de nada, dale saludos de mi parte a Pepe, dile que estoy perfilando su perfil derecho para la historia, y de parte de Helen muchos recuerdos para ti. Como habrás visto, el ex virus ha decidido ponerte hoy otro apelativo; por variar. Y me alegro que la página haya decidido reconciliarse contigo, porque como no dejes "reviews" realmente te echo de menos. Se agradece el largo correo que me mandaste, pero yo, por razones ya bien conocidas, sólo puedo hacer amagos... ¡Qué envidia! Me alegro de que hayas empezado a leer a Joanne. Sus "fics" de Bellatrix son de lo mejor que he visto sobre ella. Siendo francos, el monopolio de Bellatrix lo tiene ella, así como el de James lo tiene Pekenyita, y el de Sirius... ¿Quién tiene el de Sirius? ¿Y el de Remus? Huy, se podrían hacer unas interesantes encuestas sobre estos puntos, ¿no crees? Vamos, para mí, que a veces desvarío, pues lo sería. Bueno, dejémoslo. Bien, más adelante te dejo una sorpresita, justo sobre el título del capítulo. (Risas). Y ¿has leído sobre tu personaje, justo a la cabecera del capítulo? El 21 ya, no me lo creo... Si parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a colgar... ¡Y 159 "reviews"! La verdad es que estoy muy contento... Aunque haya personas que te exploten la pompa. Bien, volviendo al "review", pues sí, un viaje a París, un romántico viaje a París. Sinceramente, a mí este capítulo me parece que tiene partes buenas y otras terriblemente horrendas. ¡Otras que son un desastre! Pero bueno... Ahí lo dejo, que para gustos los colores. Aunque, no sé por qué, creo que a ti te satisfacerá. ¡Ah! Elena se rió mucho cuando leyó en tu "review" que estabas en un momento muy sensible del mes... Mujeres. ¡Me hizo gracia a mí también! Qué ocurrencias. Es gracioso también ver la evolución de los "reviews" con el paso del tiempo; he leído de algunos "fics" que son fríos por más veces que lo dejan, con lo que me alegra ser tan risueño a la hora de contestaros, aunque pueda estar depre o esté amargado (cosa que hoy no me pasa). Te aviso, pues creo que te gusta estar al tanto, de que el capítulo 50 ya lo acabé y que he empezado el capítulo 51. Aunque faltan muchas semanas para que aparezca, la paciencia es la mejor arma para combatir los aspectos nocivos de la sociedad de hoy en día. Así que te pido que aflore. ¿Sigues esperando los sábados con ansias como antes? Yo no, sinceramente, porque es el día de gastarse el dinero en una academia de informática... Con lo sencillo que sería, aunque costoso, tener línea en casa. Bueno, lo dejo, que me enrollo como yo solo; y, aparte, mañana hablaremos, ¿no? Espero encontrarte por el messenger. Un beso del cordobés para la sevillana con más salero.

–**AYA K**: ¡Hola! Después de insistir tan fervientemente que ese chico se parece a mí y que decís que es guapo no me ha quedado más remedio que creérmelo. ¡Es broma! Ya estoy con los pegos... Nada, chica, que espero que sí, que hayas venido con las pilas recargadas después del puente. Yo he intentado hacer lo mismo, pero mi puente (o mejor dicho, acueducto) me ha obligado a consumirlas. Lo de coincidir en el "messenger", me extraña; si me puse el otro día un domingo por la tarde fue de casualidad. No tengo Internet en casa. Sólo puedo ponerme los sábados por la mañana, cuando cuelgo el capítulo nuevo, ¡aunque a las diez y media tampoco es que sea muy temprano! Algún día te podrías levantar y darme la sorpresa, ¿no te parece? Estaría muy bien, porque me lo pasé genial hablando contigo, ya que no habíamos coincidido hasta entonces. Nada, chica, que espero que te siga gustando la historia y que todo eso... Por cierto, ¿me dijiste si querías figurar como personaje en MDUL? ¡Ah!, y que no te dé pena lo de Remus y Sirius, ni digas que te vas a poner a llorar; te adelanto que esa situación insostenible hasta para el más descorazonado de los escritores, es decir, yo. Después de matar a la señora Lupin no me queda otro término, aunque tampoco la señora Lupin va a ser la última... Un besazo, asturiana, y a ver si me enseñas bable, ya que dices que el de Sandra es muy apretado.

–**Joanne Distte**: ¡Hola! La última vez que me he metido en "Story-Weavers" había 31 personas. Sí, esto marcha. En un mensaje le propuse a Mina que se crearan distintas categorías dentro de los concursos (del tipo "más divertido", "mejor escrito", "más coherente", etc.), pero para ello me dijo que había que haber un número considerable de personas. Poco a poco, se lo prometí, convertiría a "Story-Weavers" en una página de referencia, porque si las Lupinas, la Orden Siriusiana, etc., han llegado a serlo, ésta también. Bueno, yo es que con los proyectos propios y ajenos, da igual, con los que me encariño, me entrego. Sólo espero que haya mucho éxito, y que la gente lea. ¡Buah! ¿Mi página personal es que no la abre nadie? ¡Con lo gracioso que he quedado con la luna y el lobo aullando! Pero me alegro por ti, porque te leen personas a las que yo aprecio muchísimo. Tengo apuntado que pones que te gustó todo lo del señor Nicked... ¡Cómo no! Ya os dije que ese hombre era la máquina. ¡Qué hombre más gracioso! Y lo mejor es que está basado en un personaje real. Le he insistido a Helen para que le haga una foto, pero no consiente, claro está. Luego te quejas de Fenwick espachurrado y dices si me los quiero cargar a todos, como al pobre otro, del que eras viuda. ¿Te acuerdas? No es que quiera matarlos, pero en _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_, Moody, al enseñarle la foto a Harry, le muestra ciertos miembros de la misma que están muertos. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que se explica allí; es la vida misma: luchar, vencer, perder. Adoras el abrazo... ¡No te lo tomes como nada "slash"!... A tu otra pregunta, Remus no odia a Sirius, ni Sirius a Remus, pero desconfían el uno del otro. No sé quién me dijo que aquella no parecía una buena época para fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de las personas en que creías estar en lo cierto. ¡Mira la patada en el estómago que les dio Peter! ¿A que te han gustado los anillos? Y si supieras la de personas que me han dicho que les hubiera gustado que Remus las invitara al viaje... En fin... Bueno, me despido por este capítulo. ¡Que si cuelgas nuevos capítulos de Hac. Just. me avises, que no llegan las alertas a mi correo electrónico! Un besazo del Relaciones Públicas. P.D.: Estoy convenciendo a Helen para que deje una foto y veáis cómo es, pero me parece que os vais a quedar con las ganas.

–**Isabelle Black**: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo por aquí! Espero que te pongas pronto al día, ya que has entrado en vacaciones. Afortunada... Bueno, parece ser que te has esforzado, así que las merecerás; aunque también sería ideal que te pudieras poner al día con MDUL. Me hizo muchísima gracia tu comentario en el que decías que no trato a los merodeadores como divinidades (realmente no lo son), y que no estoy hablando de si sus ojos son tales o cuales; pero luego saltas con que tienes que revisar tu historia porque te has pasado un párrafo entero hablando de los ojos de Sirius. No sé de dónde has sacado tanto para escribir de unos simples ojos. Fue hilarante. ¡Ah! Con respecto a lo de que te parezcas a Hermione, enhorabuena, yo también soy de ese tipo de personas. Pero reconozcámoslo, es un poco engorroso, pedante e insufrible. Ni nosotros mismos nos aguantamos, siempre queriendo superarnos, siempre esforzándonos por la mejor calificación posible. Simplemente, carpe diem. Lo digo porque yo, particularmente, me he tirado muchísimo tiempo estudiando y no sé si lo he hecho por mí mismo o por competir. ¡Lo reconozco! Pero ahora he cambiado, gracias a santa Rowling, y ya no compito, sino que sigo estudiando, pero porque sé que es importante. Muy importante. ¡Ah! Tu primera frase del "review" también fue hilarante. Dios mío, fue original. Te dio cosa lo de Phoebe... (No sé dónde mirar). Tranquila, no has sido la única; no sé en qué pensaba ciertamente cuando lo escribí. Por último, respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy de Córdoba (España). Tengo una maravillosa biografía en la página a la que te invité. Si gustas de pasarte... ¡Y una foto! No te rías, por favor. Un enorme beso para aquellos lares en los que ahora brilla el sol con fuerza. ¡Qué envidia!, con el frío que hace aquí.

–**Idril Isil**: ¡Hola! ¿Vas por el 14? Es que aún no has llegado a lo mejor, querida Lafken. No sé, te noto apática después de los exámenes. ¿Me equivoco? No sé, espero que pronto estés tan animada como siempre. Mira que en los siguientes capítulos vas a encontrar muchas sorpresas. Aunque si no te está gustando ahora, tampoco es cuestión de que yo te insista, que no soy ni un dictador ni un comecocos. En cuanto a lo de que te diga cosas sobre tu personaje, realmente, me parecería injusto. Ciertamente aparece un poco más que otros, meramente figurativos, pero realmente no he podido daros papeles protagonistas porque éstos los tienen Remus, Helen y sus familiares. Si quieres insistirme, ciertamente, todos podrían hacerlo, y entonces no guardaría para nada la intriga. Si queréis también os hablo de Sorensen, Ken, Wathelpun, Ángela, la señora Carney, etc., y os ahogo la sorpresa. No, así no son las cosas, ¿no te parece? Y en cuanto a lo de que no respondo a tus preguntas, no es exactamente eso: velo por los intereses de MDUL; y sus intereses ahora mismo son el secreto o la privacidad (que puedo un poco mostrar) para salvaguardarlos. En cuanto a Lafken, espero que te guste el personaje. Realmente yo no os conozco, no sé cómo sois; he cogido una persona, un nombre, unos rasgos físicos y se los he apropiado como el barro en la mano de Dios a un personaje. El aliento de vida que tenga es mío, y puede parecerse en más o menos, pero sólo si me habláis de cómo sois, qué cosas os gustan, y ese tipo de cosas, ¿no te parece? Espero que lo comprendas; si no, tampoco quiero crear aquí una mesa de debate. Ya te he dicho unas cuantas cosas, tampoco puedo más. Un beso para allá.

**Bien. ¿Todos satisfechos?** Antes de presentar este capítulo, me gustaría dedicárselo a Ana de Sevilla, para que recuerde los buenos momentos de una vida de amor, como Remus y Helen; y que recuerde también que por un viaje me conoció a mí. ¡Un beso, leguyela!

**CAPÍTULO XXI (BIENVENUS!)**

(Nota del Autor: Hay ciertas expresiones y frases completas en lengua francesa que, para mejor comprensión, aparecen completamente traducidas en un glosario de frases que he escrito abajo del todo de este capítulo. Recurrid a él siempre que tengáis una duda.)

Aduana francesa. Por la mañana. Remus arrastraba su baúl hasta el mostrador de recepción, pisando las flores de lis que envolvían todo el suelo pero que no se aplastaban bajo sus pies. Aquella aduana era mucho más grande que la española y no había colas por ningún lado. Había tantas chimeneas, incluso en un segundo piso que había, que todo estaba muy bien controlado.

–Buenos días. –Se aproximó Remus al mostrador.

–Bonjour, monsieur –le contestó con educación uno de los recepcionistas, vestidos de azul celeste–. Qu'est–ce que vous voulez?

–Perdone, pero no hablo su lengua –dijo Remus remarcando las palabras.

–Pardon. Anglais?

–Anglais? –repitió Remus–. ¿Inglés? Sí, sí. ¡Anglais! Oui.

–Un moment, s'il vous plaît –solicitó el hombre y salió en busca de otro recepcionista que sí sabía hablar su lengua.

Arreglaron los papeles y les dejaron pasar, después de indicarles la chimenea por la que tenían que viajar: una con destino directo a París, la número cuatro, piso segundo.

Pasaron ante un buen número de puestos ambulantes en los que se exhibían, sobre todos, pequeñas torres Eiffels. Algunas cambiaban de color constantemente y otras parecían de caramelo. Pero no sólo había torres u otros monumentos en miniatura. Un hombre gordo y bigotudo anunciaba a voz pelada:

–Messieurs, messieurs! Ici! Par ici, s'il vous plaît! Voulez–vous des croissants, des baguettes, des pains au chocolat ou de brioches? Est–ce que vous voulez un fromage? Nous avons beacoup de fromage! Par ici, par ici, s'il vous plaît!

Los chicos pasaron ante todos aquellos puestos sin hacerle caso a ninguno. Sí cambiaron, no obstante, algunos galeones por francos en el puesto de cambio. Desaparecieron por la chimenea y aparecieron en la estación de metro de París, aunque ellos no conocían aquel detalle. Un brujo los hacía entrar lentamente y por parejas, para no llamar la atención de los transeúntes o de los viajeron que se apearan en la estación.

–Attendez ici, s'il vous plaît! Ces touristes idiots!...

Subieron las escaleras del metro y salieron al aire de París, mirando a todos lados con emoción. Pararon un taxi y se montaron.

–Où, monsieur? –preguntó.

Y el auto arrancó con los dos brujos en el asiento trasero charlando tranquilamente mientras el conductor ponía rumbo a la plaza Vendôme, donde los apeó, justo en la entrada del magnífico y regio hotel.

–¡Esto debe de haberte costado una millonada! –silbó Helen.

–Digamos que Dumbledore también me echó una manilla –explicó Remus–. Tenía algunos contactos en el Ministerio de Magia francés y nos han posibilitado unas habitaciones a un precio más que asequible.

Dejaron los baúles en su habitación y se decidieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores. No vieron a ningún gabacho con boina y un ridículo e hirsuto bigote sobre el labio superior, pero no por ello cambiaron su concepto sobre ellos: seguían pensando que iban a atragantarse de un momento a otro con aquellas guturales erres que se les escapaban por la boca, que parecían una tortura pronunciar.

Se detuvieron en un café y tuvieron que dedicar muchos aspavientos para explicarle al "garçon" que querían un zumo de calabaza cada uno.

–Non, nous n'avons pas!

–¿Que no tienen? –comprendió Remus–. ¡Vaya por Rowling! Qué fastidio. ¡Café! ¿Tiene café?

–Oh, mais oui! Bien sûr! Un ou deux?

–¿Cómo que "anudé"? –preguntó alterado Remus–. Tráeme dos y ya está.

–Idiot! –Se fue musitando el pobre camarero.

A la mañana siguiente cogieron un autobús para dirigirse al celebérrimo museo Louvre, con lo que la noche anterior tuvieron que hacer muchas indagaciones con el hombre de recepción para comprender cómo tomar el autobús adecuado, pues su inglés era bien torpe.

El espléndido edificio renacentista apareció a sus ojos. Caminaron un trecho y entraron en el edificio. Se dirigieron por dónde iba todo el mundo hasta que encontraron la magnificiosa pirámide de cristal que servía de entrada al museo.

Pagaron la entrada y accedieron al interior.

–No vamos a poder ver todo –dijo Remus–. Tiene que haber un centenar de obras.

–Sí –aceptó Helen–, tendremos que ir a las más importantes. ¡Vamos, corre! –Y echó a correr por la galería–. ¡No me pierdo a Da Vinci!

Llegaron a una sala en la que se exponían los cuadros del impresionante pintor renacentista. Remus consultaba el manual que le había regalado a Helen.

–¿Sabías que Leonardo da Vinci era un mago? –comentó–. Pintaba sus cuadros a golpe de varita, con lo que tardaba menos y el resultado era increíble. Los muggles, no obstante, siguen pensando que los pintaba a mano. –Remus rió.

–¡Ilusos! –dijo Helen–. Mi padre también lo diría una y otra vez sin que se consiguiese que dijera lo contrario. Son tan obstinados...

–Leonardo da Vinci –continuó leyendo Remus en la guía– fue un maestro para los pintores de su tiempo, muggles o brujos. Dedicado a todas las artes y a la experimentación, Da Vinci siempre estaba programándose nuevos retos: uno de sus hallazgos más sonados es la técnica del "difuminado" o "sfumato", utilizada en la pintura, con la que conseguía mediante el claroscuro que el paisaje quedase inmerso en una niebla nítida pero misteriosa.

–Qué interesante –se mofó Helen–. ¿Quieres pasar a los detalles curiosos?

–¡Espera, espera! –la tranquilizó Remus–. Una de sus obras más conocidas, incluso por la comunidad no–mágica, en la que emplea la susodicha técnica es "Mona Lisa", en la que el espléndido pintor retrata sentada en su balcón a una bruja florentina llamada Lisa Gherardini que, al casarse, pasó a conocerse como «La Gioconda». Según relata la leyenda, la bruja tenía el poder de cautivar a los hombres con su enigmática sonrisa, y así hizo con Leonardo, a quien enamoró y obligó a que le pintase un retrato para su villa en la periferia florentina. Sin embargo, al acabarlo, el pintor, que había superado ya el hechizo de la bruja Doña Lisa, se llevó el magnífico óleo a Francia.

–Es precioso, ¿verdad? –comentó Helen–. La boca parece de verdad, ¿no te da la impresión?

Un grupo de turistas japoneses, que hicieron un montón de ruido flaseando el cuadro con sus diminutas y sofisticadas cámaras, se movilizaron hacia otro cuadro, al que también bombardearon a fotos, y la Mona Lisa se quedó desierta, sólo observada por Remus y Helen.

Lisa descruzó los brazos y se quedó un momento bizca a causa de la luz de las cámaras japonesas.

–¡Malditos turistas! –madijo con voz queda–. ¿Es que no podían llevarme a algún sitio como Beauxbatons, donde pudiera estarme moviendo todo el rato? –dijo con voz amarga–. ¿Queriáis algo, brujos? –preguntó.

–No, sólo mirarla –comentó Helen asombrada.

–Claro. ¡No creas que me asombro! Me pasa todos los días. Todo el mundo quiere verme. ¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió que me pintase ese Leonardo!

Un par de turistas españoles, vestidos con pantalones cortos y camisas remangadas, se aproximaron hasta el cuadro y Mona Lisa volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente, con los brazos cruzados.

Recorrieron otro buen trecho hasta que llegaron a otra de las obras que habían marcado en su itinerario: la Venus de Milo.

–¿Qué pone, Remus? –se interesó Helen de inmediato–. Bueno, déjame que lo lea yo ahora, que para eso es mi libro, ¿no? –Y se lo arrebató. Leyó–: Hallada en 1820 en la isla de Milo, que le da su nombre, la magnífica estatua fue realizada en torno al siglo segundo antes de Rowling por una escuela ateniense de escultores muggles, anónimos, pero que se sabe eran hereditarios de los consejos del gran maestro Fidias. La mencionada estatua representa el cuerpo semidesnudo de Helena de Olimpo... ¡Se llama como yo, Remus! –gritó Helen–. Helena vivía con otros brujos despóticos en una elevada montaña de la península balcánica, Olimpo, de la que bajó un día para exigirle a aquellos escultores muggles la realización de una estatua de ella en la que fuese reflejada sin asomo de defecto alguno, tal y como tenían acostumbrado aquellos muggles hacer por aquel entonces. Para asegurarse de que la obra era realizada con el pago que les había dado y que no huían con él, la malvada bruja Helena de Olimpo realizó sendas maldiciones sobre las familias de los escultores, prometiendo que una vez viese sus facciones y su cuerpo esculpidos en la piedra levantaría los hechizos y volverían a ser libres. Nunca llegó a cumplir su promesa. Los muggles, enojadísimos, le partieron los dos brazos que ellos mismos le habían conferido y la enterraron.

Anduvieron otro buen rato, pasando ante numerosas piezas de la Historia del Arte de los tres últimos milenios sin detenerse. Esto se debía a que la noche anterior habían programado una exhaustiva ruta a realizar para ver las mejores obras. Se detuvieron finalmente ante...

–¡La Victoria de Samotracia! –exclamó Helen, al verla y comprobar que era idéntica al dibujo en carboncillo que había en el libro.

–Lee lo que pone, Helen –le instó Remus.

–Claro. –Posó la mirada en la guía mágica–. La Victoria de Samotracia es una de las tres obras de arte más importante del museo muggle del Louvre. De 2,45 metros de altura y realizada, aproximadamente, en torno al año 190 antes de Rowling, la Victoria de Samotracia fue el mascarón de proa de un barco muggle de la antigua Grecia esculpido en mármol por la escuela rodia. La Victoria, o Niké, como también se acostumbraba a llamarla, desciende sobre la proa de un navío, con el viento en contra, para conmemorar un triunfo naval muggle. Como no consta de un pasado mágico –leyó–, no le daremos más importancia.

–Qué elitismo. –Sonrió Remus–. ¿Qué más hay para ver?

Y así pasaron toda la mañana.

Al día siguiente anduvieron a pie hasta los Campos Elíseos para poder subir a la regia torre Eiffel, símbolo de París, y de Francia entera.

–¡Vaya! –Silbó Remus–. Nunca me la había imaginado así...

–¿Ah, no? –preguntó desinteresada Helen–. Es muy bonita, ¿no te parece?

–Oh, sí... –contestó–. ¿Te apetece si leo lo que pone?

Helen no puso pegas y Remus sacó de su mochila de viaje la guía turística de Francia para magos.

–Construida en 1889 –leyó– con motivo de una exposición muggle en París, la torre está realizada completamente en hierro (material que, según los entendidos, comenzó a utilizarse para la edificación no–mágica a partir de esta época) y mide 274 metros, lo que la convirtió en una pesada labor para los muggles que la construyeron, cuando especialistas magos hubieran podido levantarla en un par de horas. Se cuentan numerosas anécdotas sobre este símbolo francés, pero sin duda la más curiosa es la del mago francés Reisfeldt, un eminente sastre de la primera mitad del siglo XX. Se confeccionó una túnica especial y la encantó para que volase, lanzándose al vacío ante el asombro de una gran multitud muggle en el año 1911. Sin embargo, algo debió de salir mal porque no pudo volar y, ante una segura colisión contra el suelo, hubo de desaparecerse ante el asombro de la comunidad no–mágica. El Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia francés hubo de arreglar el asunto desmemorizando a muchos muggles y variando la información de la prensa por la de que se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo, pero que le había dado un infarto al corazón en tanto descendía; no menos estrepitosa fue la multa que se le impuso a Reisfeldt, quien hubo de huir de Francia negándose a pagarla.

»Sí, muy interesante... –ironizó–. ¿Subimos?

–Hay mucha cola –contestó Helen con amargura.

–Sí, en la cola de los muggles –le dijo Remus con segundas–. ¡Vamos, Helen! Somos magos, ¿te acuerdas?

–¿Y qué quieres, que saque mi varita y se la ponga al guardia de la entrada delante de la cara para que nos cuele?

–No. –Rió Remus ante las ocurrencias de su novia–. Hay un seto –señaló–, y aquí un par de magos. Nos desaparecemos y nos aparecemos en lo más alto de la torre –sugirió.

–Remus, no podemos hacer magia delante de los muggles, o nos expulsarán del país... –dijo muy seria.

–Ya –asintió–. Pero nadie ha dicho que nos tenga que ver ningún muggle. Hay unos setos. –Volvió a señalarlos.

Helen, refunfuñando, se escondió detrás de ellos y se apareció junto a la elevada antena de la torre, junto a Remus.

–¿Qué te parece? –gritaba Remus, pues el viento les azotaba en la cara y tuvieron que agarrarse fuerte para no salir despedidos.

–¡Precioso! –clamó–. Éste es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca, Rem.

Remus sonrió.

A la tarde, entrelazados, paseaban tranquilamente por una avenida camino del hotel y el reposo. Un par de jóvenes gabachos y destartalados, con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies, pasaron rápidamente a su lado y golpearon a Remus en el hombro con bastante fuerza.

–¡Ten cuidado, chico! –gritó Remus enfadado.

El que le había dado se volvió de manera violenta con una pequeña navaja en su mano, con una hoja especialmente brillante a la luz de las farolas. Helen gritó y Remus se quedó mirando a los dos gabachos sin saber qué hacer.

–Donne-moi l'argent! –gritó–. Est–ce que tu m'as ecouté? Donne–nous tout!

–¿Qué quieres? –gritó Remus poniendo cara de buscar pelea.

–¡No, Remus, no te enzarces! –Lloriqueaba Helen–. ¡Cuidado, Remus!

–Pero ¿qué quieren, Helen? ¿Tú los entiendes? Porque yo no.

–Silence!!! –gritó colérico el que no empuñaba el arma–. Donne–nous ton argent, nous avons dit. Tu as compris? –Y junto las yemas de los dedos índice y pulgar y se los acarició suavemente.

Remus comprendió al fin.

–¡Helen, que me están mangando! –exclamó como si no lo creyera posible.

–No hagas nada, cariño –sollozaba–. Hazles todo lo que te digan. –Estaba muy asustada.

–¿Que les dé nuestro dinero? ¡Nunca!

Los dos chorizos se estaban impacientando.

–Silence! –dijo el que empuñaba la navaja–. Nous n'allons pas faire aucun mal à ton petite amie. Mais si tu ne nous donnes pas tout ton argent, nous allons te tuer.

–Pero ¿qué coño me estás diciendo? –gritaba imperioso Remus que no entendía ni jota de lo que le estaban contando. Miraba todo el rato a Helen, que lloriqueaba sonoramente–. Pero ¿qué hago, Helen? ¡Que nos están robando!

–No hagas nada –murmuraba–, que no son más que muggles.

–¿Muggles? –le gritaba–. Pues no parecen muy indefensos como los pintan. ¡Eso es un cuchillo y lo demás son tonterías!

–No hagas magia, Remus, por favor. –Se achicaba Helen entre las lágrimas.

Los dos ladrones franceses estaban desesperados. El que no portaba la navaja dio dos grandes zancadas y cogió a Helen fuertemente del brazo. Remus no pudo consentir aquello y se metió rápidamente la mano en la chaqueta sacando su varita, que blandió enseñando los dientes con rabia.

–¡Suéltala! –gritó.

–Qu'est–ce que c'est? –No dejó de amenazarlo con su navaja–. Une petite branche? Un stylo, peut–être? Ou une baguette magique? –Rió de lo que acababa de decir, de su propio chiste.

Remus blandió la varita como un látigo y la navaja salió volando de su mano cayendo al suelo, al contacto con el cual la hoja se partió en pedazos de brillante metal.

–Comment? Qu'est–ce...? –tartamudeaba mirándose la mano en que ya no estaba su navaja.

Remus volvió a blandir la varita y el otro sujeto sintió que todo su cuerpo se engarrotaba y Helen, consecuentemente, pudo zafarse de su garra aprisionadora.

–Allons–y! –gritaron al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo con tanta fuerza que se escurrieron y a punto estuvieron de besar el suelo–. C'est chose de la magie!

Helen abrazó a Remus y le acarició el pelo sudoroso. Después le dijo que había sido muy tonto por usar la magia, aunque estaban en una situación de peligro, no obstante.

–Yo mismo los hubiera desmemorizado –comentó Remus–, pero han salido corriendo. ¿No querrás que me ponga a correr detrás de ellos? A ese paso ya deberían estar en Marsella, por lo menos. Lo mejor será que vayamos a acostarnos.

A la mañana siguiente una lechuza penetró por la ventana abierta de su habitación y Helen contuvo la respiración. La lechuza se detuvo en la mesa, cerca de ella, y la chica corrió a desprenderle el pergamino.

–¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? –inquiría ansioso Remus saltando de la cama, donde estaba aún tumbado.

–¡Oh, Lily! –Respiró aliviada–. Dice que... ¡Joder!

–¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a saltar de la cama Remus.

–¡Que está embarazada! –explicó con los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión–. Me cuenta también que deberíamos haber visto cómo reaccionó James, que al parecer, dice, se desmayó igual que Frank. –Helen se echó a reír–. Espero que tú no seas igual de delicado –comentó en broma a Remus, quien se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado–. Explica también, mira, que... «Por todo, estamos preparando ¡nuestra boda!, figúrate. Alice está muy decepcionada, porque pensaba que los primeros en casarse serías Remus y tú. (Sí, yo también lo pensaba –dijo con tristeza Helen–). Será al modo muggle, porque toda mi familia lo es y sólo mis padres y mi hermana saben que soy bruja. Hemos pedido ya fecha en el pueblecito en que viven mis padres y, aunque estaban muy apretados, me dijeron que siempre encontraban hueco para casos desesperados como aquél, ya que un niño no debe nacer nunca en estado de pecado, me dijeron. Todo parece estar previsto para el nueve de febrero, así que vete buscando el traje, niña, que tienes que venir muy guapa. Ya que estás en París, que, por cierto, ojalá lo estéis pasando estupendamente, de todo corazón, podrías aprovechar para comprarte allí un modelito todo a la moda en esas "boutiques" tan interesantes que dicen que hay en esa ciudad. –Helen estuvo leyendo un rato moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, sin decir nada–. Aquí te manda recuerdos, Remus.

–Bien –comentó con desgana.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación con los nudillos y la lechuza, en ese instante, batió las alas y emprendió el vuelo. Remus y Helen se miraron instintivamente un momento.

–Abre tú mientras me pongo la camisa –rogó Remus y saltó de la cama.

Al otro lado de la puerta había un hombre rubio y de piel blancuzca, de penetrante mirada, embutido en una larga gabardina de color marrón.

–Buenos días –saludó con una enigmática sonrisa–. ¿Se encuentra aquí el señor Remus Lupin?

Helen fue a contestar algo cuando Remus asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de ella.

–Soy yo. –El hombre le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–Sí, sí, ¿cómo no? –Se hicieron a un lado Remus y Helen.

–Bien, soy Pierre Avignon, funcionario del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. –Remus asintió sereno, como si hubiese estado esperando aquello todo el rato–. Tengo constancia de que una varita registrada en la aduana ha practicado magia en presencia de miembros de la comunidad no–mágica francesa: la suya.

–¡Lo atacaron! –exclamó indignada Helen–. Nos intentaron atracar, señor. Sacaron una navaja.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó el mago con escepticismo–. Eso da igual. Las normas son las normas y ustedes las han incumplido –explicó sereno–. Un par de desmemorizadores del Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos...

–¿Accidente? –volvió a gritar Helen y Remus quiso tranquilizarla–. ¿De qué nos está hablando? ¡Él sí que podría haber causado un accidente con esa navaja!

–Como iba diciendo –repuso el hombre sin inmutarse, un par de desmemorizadores del Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos han tenido que encontrar al par de muggles y hacerles olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Ha causado bastantes problemas, señor Lupin –dijo el hombre sonriendo levemente.

–¿Cómo hay que decírselo? –gritó Helen–. ¡Nos atacaron!

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Pierre Avignon–, pero tengo que rogarles encarecidamente que abandonen el país por esta vez, y decirles también de todo corazón que no vuelvan hasta que no hayan madurado. –Sonrió–. Suficientes problemas tenemos ya aquí como para que se les suman los actos de sabotaje de un par de irracionales ingleses.

–¿Cómo? –Se escandalizó Helen.

–Aquí traigo la orden de expatriación cedida amablemente por nuestro Ministerio de Magia. Si son tan amables les esperaré aquí mientras recogen todas sus cosas y les acompañaré de buen talante a su aduana, donde los despediré gustoso. Ça va?

(Nota del Autor: ¡Ah! Antes de cerrar el capítulo, he dejado ya el tercer capítulo de **REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED: ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...?**, en el que se sabe más cosas sobre las visiones que tuvo Helen y en las que conoció a Remus.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est fini. ¿A que ha quedado un poco corto? Espero que os haya gustado, aunque ha quedado pedante para reventar. Bueno, quería poner un poco también de ese estilo, parecer una obra del "mester de clerecía". Por eso puse la cita en el encabezado; esas geniales palabras de Berceo.

Os prometo que el siguiente capítulo es un poco más largo, ¡e interesante! Vuelven los temas, vuelve la emoción. ¡Vuelven! ¿Cuándo? Como siempre, dentro de una semana, el día **sábado, 18 de diciembre**. ¡Y no sé qué va a pasar! Los dos sábados siguientes son fiesta (Navidad y Año Nuevo), con lo que no sé si designar otro día o qué. Ya lo pensaré para la semana que viene. ¡O a lo mejor me doy unas vacaciones! Para estudiar, menudas vacaciones... Ya os lo comunicaré la semana que entra, la misma semana en que colgaré el capítulo XXII.

Avance del capítulo 22 (**HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS UNA MÁS TODAVÍA**): ¡Hay boda! Pongámonos los trajes de gala, vayamos al enlace de Lily Evans y James Potter. Y prometo que habrá reconciliaciones (¿de quién?) y luchas entre el bien y el mal. No ha llegado el día en que Remus y los suyos pasen un día en paz; ni siquiera la boda de unos seres queridos...

Me despido por esta semana, deseándoos lo mejor. Muchas gracias a todos por los "reviews", los ánimos y los halagos. Ahora me pondré un poco a estudiar, que ahora mismo no estoy como para ganarme la vida con los "fanfictions".

Quique (KaicuDumb), autor de MDUL, "Weaver" y poco más, que no tengo mucho tiempo, la verdad.

GLOSARIO DE FRASES.

–**Bonjour, monsieur. Qu'est–ce que vous voulez? **Buenos días, señor. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

–**Pardon. Anglais?** Disculpe. ¿Inglés?

–**Un moment, s'il vous plaît.** Aguarde un momento, por favor.

–**Messieurs, messieurs! Ici! ****Par ici, s'il vous plaît! ****Voulez–vous des croissants, des baguettes, des pains au chocolat ou de brioches? Est–ce que vous voulez un fromage? ****Nous avons beacoup de fromage! Par ici, par ici, s'il vous plaît! **¡Señores, señores! ¡Aquí! ¡Por aquí, por favor! ¿Desean cruasanes, baguettes, napolitanas o brioches (producto típico)? ¿Tal vez quieren un queso? ¡Tenemos muchísimo queso! ¡Por aquí, por aquí, si gustan!

–**Attendez ici, s'il vous plaît! ****Ces touristes idiots!...** ¡Aguarden aquí, por favor! ¡Estos turistas idiotas!...

–**Où, monsieur?** ¿Dónde, señor? («Monsieur» es una fórmula de cortesía muy habitual).

–**Non, nous n'avons pas!** No, ¡nosotros no tenemos!

–**Oh, mais oui! ****Bien sûr! Un ou deux?** ¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Uno o dos?

–**Donne-moi l'argent! ****Est–ce que tu m'as ecouté? ****Donne–nous tout!** ¡Dame el dinero! ¿Me has oído? ¡Dánoslo todo!

–**Silence!!! ****Donne–nous ton argent, nous avons dit. Tu as compris?** ¡¡¡Silencio!!! Te hemos dicho que nos des tu dinero. ¿Lo has entendido?

–**Silence! Nous n'allons pas faire aucun mal à ton petite amie. Mais si tu ne nous donnes pas tout ton argent, nous allons te tuer.** ¡Silencio! No vamos a hacerle ningún daño a tu novia. Pero si no nos das todo tu dinero, vamos a matarte.

–**Qu'est–ce que c'est? Une petite branche? Un stylo, peut–être? Ou une baguette magique?** ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una ramita? ¿Un bolígrafo quizá? ¿O una varita mágica?

**–Comment? Qu'est–ce...?** ¿Cómo? ¿Qué...?

–**Allons–y!** **C'est chose de la magie!** ¡Vayámonos de aquí! ¡Parece cosa de magia!

–**Ça va?** ¿Les parece?


	22. Hasta que la muerte los una más todavía

«Hubo un pajarraco llamado Fénix, mucho antes de Cristo. Cada pocos siglos encendía una hoguera y se quemaba en ella. Debía de ser primo hermano del Hombre. Pero, cada vez que se quemaba, resurgía de las cenizas, conseguía renacer. Y parece que nosotros hacemos lo mismo, una y otra vez, pero tenemos algo que el Fénix no tenía. Sabemos la maldita estupidez que acabamos de cometer.» (Ray Bradbury, _Fahrenheit 451_).

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**: ¡Hola! Gracias por los halagos, aunque decir que la historia sigue maravillosa me obliga a preguntarte cuándo empezó a serlo, porque maravillosa... ¡Dejémonos de excesos y centrémonos en ambos! Cierto, también a mí me gustaría hablar otro día por el messenger, pero cada día lo veo más crudo. Sin tiempo, sin Internet en casa... se me hace bastante difícil; digamos que también tengo que ponerme a escribir (no sólo "fanfictions", ahora mismo también estoy con un relato corto serio) y estudiar (que no puedo descuidar la carrera); tengo pocas asignaturas, pero necesitan que se les dedique bastante tiempo. Aunque estoy de maravilla en Filología Hispánica. Espero que tú me tengas al tanto de tus últimas motivaciones: si cambias de la idea de Derecho o te reafirmas. Con respecto a lo del tema de madrugar, para mí las 10.30 ya es tardísimo. ¿No has oído nunca que lo duermes no lo vives? No sé, es que a mí no me gusta apenas estar en la cama ocioso cuando puedo aprovechar el día; pero cada cual es como es. Elena, la que inspira el personaje de Helen Nicked, también se queda durmiendo hasta las una o dos horas del mediodía cuando no tiene que madrugar. Yo le pregunto que cómo tiene moral, pero es cuestión de costumbres, supongo. Bueno, Aleena, muchas gracias por tu "review". Te deseo lo mejor para estas navidades, que las pases en familia y las disfrutes lo máximo posible.

–**Joanne Distte**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes que nada, gracias por averiguarme lo del tema de las alertas. Es que siempre me estoy liando, si no es con esto es con lo otro... No obstante, como seguimos en contacto, me gustaría que me lo advirtieras, porque mi correo se satura con los mensajes de "Story-Weavers" y no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo en ocasiones; mientras que los "reviews" los leo con detenimiento porque os debo responder. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy leyendo a Mina, un relato muy curioso el suyo. Bien escrito, aunque el género, como le he dicho, no es mi plato fuerte. Bien, digamos que sigo en mi tónica, como en lo de inventar una misa consagrada a Rowling (¿en qué pensaba cuando lo hice?): Mona Lisa bruja, antes de JK... Sí, digamos que paranoias... ¡Graciosas, eso sí! Me alegro de que hayas estado en Francia, yo no he tenido esa posibilidad, pero nunca se pierde la esperanza. ¡Y sí, hay boda! También tiene algunas escenas entretenidas, y va a resultar interesante en ciertos aspectos porque conecta con cosas que ocurren en los libros, que se dicen, que he unido para crear un argumento consolidado. Y la reconciliación... (¿Reconciliación?) Hoy lo leerás. En cuanto a la tercera escena, gracias, eres la única que ha dejado "review", aparte de Elena, y te lo tenía que agradecer. Sí, el sr. Nicked es genio y figura hasta la sepultura. ¡Pobre hombre! Lo de "soñar con Barbies" no sé de dónde lo he sacado, pero lo de "madre del amor hermoso y la hermandad del puño divino" es una frase exagerada que repiten unos amigos míos cada dos por tres cuando se ponen estupendos. ¡Son muy bárbaros ellos! Me alegra que te gustara la conversación y también lo del angelito. Por cierto, ¿has visto los dibujos que ha colgado Elena en "Story-Weavers"? Algunos son geniales. Y has tenido el privilegio de que los ha colgado todos en la tuya, exclusivamente en tu página. Bueno, ¡feliz navidad para ti!, mensaje que espero hagas extensible a Mina, deseándole de mi parte un muy feliz cumpleaños el 26 (creo que era).

–**Idril Isil**: ¡Hola! ¿Te encuentras sola y apática? Eso no es bueno, te lo digo por experiencia. No sé, motívate con algo, haz cualquier cosa que te alegre, sal por ahí, diviértete. Lo peor que se puede hacer es amodorrarse cuando llega el calor. Con respecto a MDUL, si has perdido el interés, no pasa nada; yo no obligo a nadie a seguir leyendo en contra de su voluntad. Cierto que es un poco largo, sí, pero la gente a quien realmente le gusta lo agradece; y en efecto hay personas que creen que es una buena historia. No obstante, recuerdo que en tu primer "review" ya te preparabas: "No te importe que no ponga mucho empeño en la relación de Remus con Helen. Es que a mí me gustan más los «slash». (Yo soy heterosexual, que conste)", decías. Y no pasa nada. Con respecto a lo de hablar de mí, pues no sé. Sí es cierto que me he dado cuenta de que soy algo escueto al hablar de mí mismo en las dos biografías que tengo en la red, pero es que no me creo nadie importante ni nada parecido como para estar amargando al personal. Tampoco se me ocurre qué contarte, así que mejor, si te parece, prefiero que tú me preguntes directamente algo en concreto y yo parto de esa premisa. ¿Quedamos en eso? Bueno, a ti también te deseo unas felices fiestas, que lo pases genial y entres en el año nuevo con salud.

–**Padfoot Himura**: ¡Hola, Karina! Ya te estaba echando de menos... Pero bueno, ya habrás acabado los exámenes, ¿no? Y el curso también, me imagino. Qué buena noticia. A ver cuando continúas con la "Tarta de Zapallo", que nos tienes a todos con el vilo encima. Resolviendo los enigmas de tu "fic", mi francés no es tan bueno como parece. Siempre hay lagunas. No obstante, abajo había un glosario con las traducciones por si alguien no conocía la lengua francesa. Eso me recuerda una anécdota (tonta) de esta semana: al lado en Literatura se me sienta una chica que siempre se queda atrás al copiar y me está mirando todo el día mis apuntes, pero, como tenemos mucha guasa, empecé a tomar los apuntes de la profesora en francés y la chica esta se puso a reír como una tonta, pues no se enteraba de nada. Bueno, ¿qué, ya te he aburrido? Para que luego digan que no hablo de mi vida íntima. Para lo que hay que saber... Y si no, venios para Córdoba y quedamos un día, que yo en otra cosa no sé, pero en fomentar el turismo... Bueno, que me voy por las ramas. ¡Ah!, gracias por desearme las felices fiestas, que es muy de agradecer (qué chica tan educada). A todo esto, ¿leíste en el capítulo XX el segundo párrafo por el principio de todo? Es que hablo de los personajes nuevos, y hablo de Karina, una personajilla muy particular. Sólo tengo que decirte una cosa acerca de tu "review": ¿cómo puedes odiar el análisis sintáctico, si es la ciencia de las palabras que llena nuestra boca de expresiones galantes y complejas? Mira que yo estoy estudiando para profesor de Lengua Castellana y Literatura... Y doy toda una asignatura en tercero que se llama "Morfología y Sintaxis Españolas". ¡Tiene que ser genial! A ver, que a mí me gusta, y te comprendo, ¡que para gustos los colores! Bueno, eso, muy felices fiestas y espero que nos veamos pronto. ¡Pásalo bien!

–**Ana (Leonita, leguyela, antivirus)**: ¡¡Hola!! Ya estaba asustado, pues cuando fui a Internet el jueves por la tarde y no te vi, (snif), pensé que no ibas a poder dejar ningún "review". Vamos, que si no puedes tampoco pasa nada, que yo no pretendo ser aprensivo. Pero ya sabes que los echo en falta. ¿Y no te llego el correo de Lorien? Qué pena, porque era un asunto complejo del que yo no tenía mucha idea; y como tú siempre estás con cosas de leyes y jurisdicción, pensé que podrías ayudarla. Da igual, si eso ya se pondrá en contacto de nuevo contigo. Gracias por decir que me votarías en caso de existir aquella hipotética encuesta que propuse, en broma, en el capítulo pasado. Te lo agradezco. Aunque es cierto que este capítulo era soso y carente de todo estilo, como bien apuntas. Recuerdo que lo escribí sin muchas ganas, y así es el resultado. Sí, como también dices, tiene algunos puntos o escenas divertidas, pero eso no es todo, y yo soy el primero, como tal estudiante de filología que soy, que pretendo buscar una coherencia en estilo dentro de mis textos. Debo decirte que los capítulos que escribo ahora son más cuidados en ese aspecto, con una estructura mucho más delimitada. No sé, es que en el de "Bienvenus!", cuando me aburría de una escena se iban de paseo, y si no, pasaban muchos días... ¡Era intragable! Lo entiendo, está bien además que lo digas, porque tienes confianza y, además, toda la razón. Dices asimismo en el "review" que tienes ganas de ver a tu personaje... ¡Pues no queda! Debo advertirte que tiene dos apariciones: una primera casi de pasada, que será para introducirlo, y otra más adelante donde ya cobrará el protagonismo que se merece. Y no tengo yo ganas de que leáis esos capítulos ni nada... Son mucho más interesantes que éstos; hay veces que me gustaría deciros las cosas que juntos Elena y yo (ella también tiene su parte de inventiva, su mérito) hemos decidido poner en cuanto a argumento. Sí, Elena tiene mucha imaginación: cuando esto empiece a parecer un culebrón es cosa de Elena. (Risas). ¿Has visto los dibujos que ha puesto en "Story-Weavers? ¡Está hecha toda una artista! Además, ¡qué gran privilegio que ella ilustre con dibujos lo que mis palabras han inflado!, ¿no te parece? La veo tan emocionada cuando me presenta un dibujo nuevo que me entran ganas de cogerla y espachurrarla de un abrazo. Bien, esperando que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior, me despido. Saludos a Pepe y, tanto para ti como para él, que paséis una feliz navidad, que la disfrutéis, que os regalen muchas cositas los reyes y paséis al año nuevo con buen pie. Hablando de regalitos (ya sé que no viene al cuento, pero bueno...), me estoy llenando de libros: en dos días me he comprado _El Conde Lucanor_, _Cien años de soledad_, _Gramática de la lengua española_ de Emilio Alarcos Llorach y _Historia de la lengua española_ de Rafael Lapesa; y siguen subiendo. Vamos, voy a tener lecturas para rato. Un gran beso que se cuela en el AVE y llega a Sevilla en mu' poco rato.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo he decidido dedicárselo a mi musa, a mi querida _HelenNickedLupin_, quien no sólo me lee con una paciencia y ansia infinitas, sino que es una crítica excepcional, y mi mayor fan. Se lo merece siempre, pero esta semana sobre todo por haber colgado en "Story-Weavers" unas ilustraciones de MDUL. ¡Es que ya sólo me falta un editor! Es broma...)

**CAPÍTULO XXII (HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS UNA MÁS TODAVÍA**)

Helen se pasó bien temprano por la casa de Dumbledore la mañana del nueve de febrero para prepararse para la boda de su mejor amiga. Estaba muy emocionada porque, junto con Sirius, ella sería la madrina de boda y eso la llenaba de alegría.

Remus se estaba probando un montón de peinados a golpe de varita, pero ninguno le satisfacía. Dumbledore, sin embargo, se daba pequeños golpes para recortarse la barba y dejarla más corta. «No me la estoy recortando, explicó a Remus cuando éste lo miró incrédulo. Es un hechizo ilusionador para que no sospeche la familia de Lily, ¿comprendes? A la noche me volverá a crecer como estaba.» Y era cierto, Lily había tomado un montón de medidas para evitar que su familia pudiese sospechar de los extraños invitados que traía James, ya que todos éstos eran magos. Inspeccionó vestidos y dijo cuáles debían ser sustituidos por otros menos rocambolescos. Por ello le pidió a Arabella que descambiase en la tienda aquel sombrero que se había comprado, que lloraba a la vez que lo hacía el que se lo ponía para llamar más la atención.

Finalmente, todo parecía que iba a resultar exitoso. La única pega que le pudo poner Lily a Dumbledore fue su enorme barba de faquir, que él no tuvo ningún problema en ilusionar para que pareciese más corta, aunque dijo que se sentiría enormemente extraño sin ella. Después se vistió con su traje negro de chaqueta y salió al salón, donde Helen se estaba maquillando apuntándose con la varita mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo que había hecho aparecer mágicamente sobre la mesa de madera.

–Estás muy guapo –lo alabó–. La barba así te favorece.

Y levantándose le pasó la mano por la cara, rozando su fina barba.

–Tú también estás muy guapa, Helen. –Sonrió Dumbledore.

Le pidió que se diese una vuelta sobre sí y Dumbledore aplaudió su vestido largo y azul de hombros descubiertos, así como su tocado magnífico recogido en cientos de horquillas. Remus apareció al poco, vestido también con un traje de chaqueta, una camisa azul oscura y una corbata azul claro. Había acabado por alisarse mucho el pelo y dejarse las puntas hacia fuera, pues tenía el pelo un poco crecido.

McGonagall apareció al rato por la chimenea, con una radiante sonrisa. Vestía un ceñido vestido verde de falda corta y unos altos zapatos, del mismo color, con tacón.

–Profesora McGonagall –dijo Dumbledore acercándose a ella para tomarle la mano y, grácilmente, besársela–. El cambio es sorprendente.

–Gracias, Dumbledore. –Sonrió–. A usted también le ha sentado bien el recortarse la barba –dijo.

–Mañana volverá a estar como siempre.

–Es una lástima –dijo levantando una ceja la profesora. Al rato comentó:– ¿Cómo pensamos llegar hasta allí, señor director? ¿Un traslador también, quizás?

–No, profesora McGonagall –contestó Dumbledore risueño–. Está violando la primera norma de la señorita Evans –dijo–: nada de magia. Hoy estaremos rodeados de muggles, mi querida profesora, así que Lily, con bastante sentido común, nos ha pedido un coche, que vendrá en esto de... ¡media hora! El pueblo donde viven los Evans no está muy lejos de aquí y podremos llegar en coche sin levantar sospechas, ¿comprende? –McGonagall asintió.

–Pero ¿y el resto? –preguntó Helen.

–Lily habrá dispuesto –comentó tranquilamente Dumbledore.

Terminaron de arreglarse en tanto aguardaban el coche. Cuando llegó se detuvo ante la casa y pulsó varias veces el claxón.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó McGonagall asustada.

–El coche –explicó Helen, quien abría en ese momento la puerta y salía de la casa. Era un largo automóvil de tipo familiar, con un metalizado color negro.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la chica, al aproximarse al vehículo, comprobó que nadie había montado en él, pero que el claxón sonaba ininterrumpidamente. La chica extendió la mano y abrió la puerta. El auto se calló. Se sentó en los asientos de atrás, desde donde cogió una nota pegada en el volante que decía: «Dumbledore: El coche está encantado para que conduzca solo. Siéntese usted en el asiento del piloto y disimule. Lily Evans.» McGonagall se sentó a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, y Remus atrás, con Helen.

Dumbledore le dio un golpe al volante con la varita y el motor sonó de nuevo. El coche arrancó y se puso en camino a una buena velocidad: ¡más de ciento setenta kilómetros por hora! Remus se aferró a la tapicería del asiento con nerviosismo.

–¿Por qué va tan rápido? –preguntó Helen con miedo.

Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír, y no hizo nada más. Dijo que el coche estaba bien encantado y que no iban a estrellarse.

–¿Y si nos encontramos con la policía? –volvió a preguntar Helen.

–¿La policía? ¿Qué es la policía? –bromeó Dumbledore–. Tranquila, Helen. Si nos encontramos con los guardias de seguridad muggles les daremos esquinazo. A esta velocidad, ¿qué otra cosa puede pasar?

En un cuarto de hora alcanzaron un pequeño pueblecito de casas bajas y empinadas cuestas. Al entrar en él, un par de viejas, cargadas de bolsas del supermercado, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado corriendo con sus pesados bastones, para que el auto no las atropellase. Lentamente el coche fue aminorando mientras ascendían, hasta que, a cuarenta kilómetros por hora, se detuvieron en la puerta de la iglesia, aparcándose solo.

Remus miró curioso por la ventana. Había una enorme multitud, aunque no todos parecían invitados a la boda, porque muchos eran ancianos y viejecitas que llevaban puestas las pantuflas de andar por casa y que no tendrían otra cosa mejor que hacer aquella mañana que fisgonear.

Remus se bajó del coche después de Helen y se acercó al templo nervioso. No le gustó que todo el mundo se los quedase mirando y los señalaran cuchicheando sobre sus ropas, su aspecto, sobre quiénes serían o cuál de los dos novios los habría invitado. Se acercaron hasta la puerta. Había muy poca gente, una vez se miraba con más tiento, vestida para una boda. Sólo un grupo alejado de muggles que Remus no había visto en la vida. Una mujer de entre ellos, pálida y delgada, y visiblemente embarazada, se quedó mirando al grupo de Remus con desconfianza, y se volvió hacia un hombre rollizo y grueso de amplio bigote al que le dijo algo en voz baja.

Sirius los vio y salió corriendo hacia ellos. No había querido acercarse a los muggles. Los saludó. Después se volvió hacia Remus:

–Hola, Remus –dijo escueto.

–Hola –contestó mecánicamente Remus, sorprendido.

–¿Cómo has venido tú? –Se sumó a la conversación Helen.

–En moto. –Les señaló con fruición la enorme moto que se había comprado y que había encantado para volar guardándola en el garaje de la orden–. Sólo que Lily no me ha dejado que venga volando –dijo con amargura–. ¡E ir por carretera es un fastidio! Me ha estado persiguiendo un buen rato un coche con unas extrañas luces rojas y azules que daban vueltas. ¡Hasta he estado a punto de atropellar a un niño que había salido a recoger su pelota! En el aire con lo más que te puedes encontrar es con un pájaro despistado –dijo.

–Te has acordado de traer los anillos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Helen mirando a Sirius con aprensión.

–¡Por supuesto! –contestó muy seguro–. Tú eres el segundo por parte de James, ¿verdad, Remus?

–Sí –contestó lacónico.

–Después Frank y, por último, Peter –recordó–. Sí, así era. ¡Pobre Peter!

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Helen.

–Porque al salir le toca ir solo –contestó.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Helen sin entender lo que decía.

–¿No te lo ha comentado Lily? –preguntó Sirius–. Los bodas muggles son algo distintas a las mágicas –dijo bajando la voz porque pasaban unos nuevos invitados de parte de Lily–. Al salir los novios, los padrinos van juntos detrás cogidos del brazo. Espero que no te importe que tenga que ir con Helen, Remus –dijo con una sonrisa con la que pretendía no ser irónico–. Los segundos detrás, los terceros, y así. Peter es el cuarto por parte de James, mientras que Lily me ha explicado que no ha podido encontrar una cuarta chica que la acompañe. –Puso otra vez cara de recordar–. A mí me toca con Helen, Peter tendrá que ir solo, Frank con Alice, ¡que ya es casualidad!, y Remus... tú con aquella mujer.

Señaló una de las muggles que había apartadas en el otro grupo. Remus se fijó en ella y vio que era la mujer encinta que antes se había quedado mirándolos y que, enseguida, había corrido a decirle algo al tipo gordo de a su lado. La muchacha miró un momento hacia donde ellos se encontraban y, al ver que Remus la estaba mirando y que Sirius la señalaba, se puso lívida.

–Es la hermana de Lily –explicó Sirius–. Petunia Dursley, creo que se llama. Y aquel de a su lado, el tipo gordo, es su marido: el señor Dursley.

Al poco, aquello parecía un hervidero de personas, pero estaban completamente separados: muggles, por parte de Lily, a un lado; y brujos, por parte de James, al otro, mirándose unos a otros con curiosidad y recelo.

James llegó en una larga limusina que Lily había contratado no queriendo escatimar en los gastos. El chico salió con su impecable traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa blanca debajo. Sin embargo, no estaba muy bien peinado. Saludó a todos con desparpajo y se plantó al lado de Sirius Black.

–¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó éste.

–Un poco –contestó despistado James, a quien le temblaban las rodillas y le castañeaban los dientes.

Al rato pasaron al interior del templo, pues la acostumbrada espera de la novia se hacía demasiado pesada. La iglesia por dentro era un edificio inmenso y colosal todo revestido de blanco y con pocos símbolos de decoración, a no ser una enorme cruz desnuda en el altar y unos retratos de olvidados aristócratas de aquel pueblo colgados por doquier. Se sentaron.

James aguardó al pie del altar, junto con Sirius, Remus, Frank y Peter. El sacerdote llegó, bien ataviado con una larga túnica blanca y verde, y con las manos juntas en posición de orar. Al rato, por la puerta apareció el blanco vestido de la preciosa Lily, que se había rizado su roja cabellera, y que andaba al brazo de su padre, que la miraba ilusionado y lleno de regocijo. La dejó en el altar. Entonces, Helen y Alice se levantaron del banco para seguirla y servirla de testigo; Petunia también se levantó con una horrible y profunda mueca, mirando con desdén a su marido, y ocupó el segundo puesto, entre Helen y Alice, quienes, a diferencia de ella, sonreían llenas de alegría.

–No nos han presentado –comentó Helen con mucha educación dirigiéndose hacia Petunia–. Me llamo Helen Nicked. Tú eres la hermana de Lily, ¿verdad? –Petunia contrajo el rostro y estrechó la mano que le tendía amablemente Helen–. Estarás muy contenta, supongo.

–Mucho –mintió con voz queda.

–Yo me llamo Alice Longbottom –se presentó sonriente–. ¿Qué tal?

–Bien. –Torció los labios en una horrible mueca–. Petunia Dursley.

–¿Sabes? –habló Helen en voz baja mientras el cura se aproximaba al pretil desde donde dirigiría su sermón–. ¿Ves a aquél de allí? –Le señaló a Remus–. Es mi novio. Me han dicho que tendrás que salir de la iglesia con él –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

–Qué bien. –Fingió Petunia, a quien le estaba dando un sofoco de estar rodeada de tanto lunático brujo.

Quedaron en un respetuoso silencio porque se inició la ceremonia de boda, que fue tan típica como todas aquellas que todo el mundo ha debido de ver alguna vez, aunque sea en una película, hasta que llegó el momento de intercambiarse los anillos. En su calidad de padrino era Sirius quien debía portarlos, pero por más que se rebuscó un par de veces por todo el traje, no los encontró.

–¿Cómo? –gritó Lily desquiciada cuando asumió que no los había traído–. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El sacerdote meneaba la cabeza elevando la mirada a los cielos.

–¡Vuelvo en un momento! –dijo Sirius en voz alta mientras echaba a correr.

Algunos de los presentes se echaron a reír, otros cuchichearon y susurraron desaprobaciones contra aquel olvidadizo muchacho, mientras que otros se quedaron impasibles, como Dumbledore o Moody, como si aquello fuese una rutina normal en sus vidas.

Sirius salió corriendo a la tibia luz del sol y se quedó un momento indeciso, sin saber qué hacer. Trató de pensar y recordó dónde se había dejado el par de alianzas: demasiado lejos. Miró en torno de sí y vio un bar en la acera de enfrente. Salió corriendo y entró en su interior, porque en la calle aún había algunos curiosos que esperaban ver salir a la novia.

Entró corriendo, se golpeó con una mesa, tiró una jarra de cerveza que estaba a la mitad y que se hizo añicos, y, entre codazos, se metió en el cuarto de baño de caballeros, adelantándose a un hombre gordo y calvo que se dirigía para allí. Sirius cerró la puerta del servicio y el hombre se quedó fuera, aporreándola y diciendo todo tipo de improperios contra aquel muchachito tan maleducado.

El hombre estuvo un rato más esperando, hasta que se hartó y decidió girar el picaporte y asomarse por el resquicio para decirle que se diera prisa. Pero cuando se asomó, asombradísimo, el muchacho había desaparecido. Miró la diminuta ventana que daba al exterior y se preguntó si aquel chico sería contorsionista, porque no había otra manera de salir de allí.

Se aproximó al retrete y se descorrió la cremallera. Un cálido y amarillento chorro salió y el hombre se quedó silbando mientras trataba de apuntar al centro. Entonces se escuchó un chasquido y el hombre sintió un enorme peso que se le caía en la espalda. El hombre gordo se derrumbó en el suelo, terminándose de mear encima, y Sirius, que se había aparecido en aquel lugar, encima de sus hombros, de donde se había desaparecido para ir en busca de las alianzas, cayó encima de él.

–¡Ya sabía yo que tenía que echar el cerrojo! –se dijo para sí Sirius viendo cómo el hombre lo miraba con pánico y se subía la cremallera a toda velocidad. Blandió la varita delante de los ojos de aquel hombre y pronunció:– ¡Obliviate!

El muggle relajó la expresión y Sirius salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la calle para que aquel hombre no lo viese delante de él y le preguntase qué demonios había pasado. Mareado, al par de minutos salió el hombre, y el camarero, de su misma edad aproximadamente, riéndose, le dijo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchase todo el mundo:

–¡Michael, ya sé por qué no has tenido ningún puñetero hijo! ¡No apuntas nada bien!

Sirius entró corriendo de nuevo en el templo, a tiempo para escuchar cómo Lily y James discutían:

–¡Sabía yo que no debíamos haber puesto a Sirius de padrino! –decía Lily, fuera de sus casillas–. ¡¡¡A Remus no se le habrían olvidado, seguro!!!

–¡Ya los he traído! –gritó Sirius exhausto–. Me los había dejado olvidados en la moto –explicó para apaciguar las mascullaciones que se habían organizado a su alrededor.

–Bien, podremos proseguir al fin –comentó el sacerdote con un deje empalagoso en la voz–. Bien, decid los votos...

Hecho esto, trasladadas las arras de una mano a otra, puestos los relucientes anillos en los dedos anulares de cada uno, ante la amplia sonrisa de ambos, el sacerdote levantó la voz:

–James Potter, ¿prometes amar a Lily Evans en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de vuestra vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

–Sí, lo prometo –contestó sin vacilar.

Arabella Figg se sonó sonoramente.

–Lily Evans, ¿prometes amar a James Potter en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de vuestra vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

–Sí, quiero –contestó Lily con una voz angelical.

–¡Yo os declaro marido y mujer! –Los Potter se sonrieron–. James, puedes besar a la novia.

Cuando desfilaron detrás de los novios, Sirius y Helen se sonrieron, como padrinos que eran, Frank se agarró a Alice, detrás de Remus y su pareja, y Peter, al final, iba solo y mirando el suelo rojo de vergüenza. Remus, quien llevaba del brazo a Petunia, veía que ésta mascullaba cosas que no llegaba él a entender y, además, tenía el brazo tenso como una estaca.

–¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Remus respetuoso.

Petunia miró al chico con ojos de enojo y volvió la cara completamente.

A la salida de la ceremonia uan salva de aplausos y silbidos recibió a los recién casados, quienes se montarían en un carro tirado por caballos que los llevaría hasta el convite.

James y Lily se colocaron para la foto. Sirius se puso a su lado, como padrino, pero Helen, asqueada, salió corriendo. «¡Yo no salgo, yo no salgo!», gritó, pero Lily y Remus le gritaban enfadados para que se pusiese y fue arrastrando los pies. Remus sacó su cámara y los fotografió, saliendo de ella una pequeña humarada violeta que se vio obligado a hacer desaparecer agitando la mano. Nadie sabía entonces que en aquella foto, trece años más tarde, Harry Potter reconocería al supuesto asesino de sus padres, su padrino Sirius Black.

Los magos, a muchos de los cuales no les había gustado demasiado el ajetreo de los coches que les había mandado Lily, decidieron dejarlos allí estancados e ir al banquete de una forma algo más peculiar. Sirius esperó a que todo el mundo se fuese para arrancar su moto y echarla a volar. Muchos se desaparecieron sin más. Dumbledore, por su parte, se dirigió hacia el auto.

–¡Oh, no! –se opuso McGonagall–. Otra vez en ese infierno de vehículo no, por favor, profesor Dumbledore.

–Eso –secundó Remus–. Antes he estado a punto de vomitar.

Dumbledore miró a una y otro sin saber qué hacer. Después se volvió hacia Helen.

–A mí me da igual –dijo ésta sacudiendo las manos–. Mi padre tiene un coche y de pequeña estaba acostumbrada a ir con él a todas partes.

–Haced lo que queráis –repuso McGonagall–, pero yo me niego a volver a subir a ese cacharro. ¡Voy a desaparecerme!

–Pero, profesora, ¡hay muggles por aquí! –la trató de convencer Dumbledore.

Pero McGonagall echó a andar y cuando pasó por detrás de un alto seto se escuchó una amortiguada explosión y apareció un gato con el rabo bien alto que miraba a Dumbledore con los ojos muy abiertos. Salió a correr calle abajo hasta un lugar desierto donde poder desaparecerse.

–Bien, nos desapareceremos si ése es el gusto de la mayoría –comentó Dumbledore con desilusión–. Esperad a que nadie os vea, ¿entendido? No quiero tener hoy problemas con el Ministerio, principalmente porque Lily me mataría al enterarse de que he hecho magia el día de su boda.

Y con tres chasquidos detrás de los altos setos escondidos, se desaparecieron.

Sirius estaba en la barra del restaurante hablando acaloradamente con el camarero, vestido con chaleco rojo y ridícula pajarita:

–Póngame una cerveza con mantequilla –pidió.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó el camarero deteniéndose al secar una jarra que tenía entre las manos–. Me ha parecido oír "cerveza de mantequilla".

–Sí, eso he dicho.

–Lo siento, en este país no tenemos de eso –contestó mirándolo con desconfianza.

–¿No? –preguntó Sirius incrédulo–. Pues un zumo de calabaza, entonces.

–¿Zumo de calabaza? –repitió el muggle–. ¿Eso ha pedido? –Maldijo por lo bajo un rato porque se pensó que aquél era uno de aquellos estúpidos dietéticos que se pasaban la vida ingeriendo zumos de sandía, fresa o melón porque consideraban que les ayudarían a bajar el peso–. Lo siento, tampoco disponemos de eso.

–¿Ah, no? –Sirius empezaba a desconfiar–. ¿Qué tienen, entonces? –preguntó.

–Si lo que quiere es un zumo, los tenemos de melocotón, piña, piña y uvas... Cerveza de mantequilla no tenemos, pero sí de malta y de las marcas convencionales. Esta mañana nos ha llegado, por si le interesa, un pedido de cerveza negra; exquisita.

–Póngame una de ésas, por favor –pidió. Se volvió a Remus, que había estado siguiendo toda la conversación y le dijo:– ¡Ah, hola, Remus! ¿Ya has venido? Habéis tardado...

–Bueno, sí, es que Helen se había perdido y Dumbledore y yo hemos tenido que salir a buscarla.

Sirius rió.

–¡Traiga otra cerveza negra, camarero! –Al poco vino el joven con dos botellas de largo cuello y un par de jarras en las que vació el contenido espumeante–. Gracias. Súmelo a la cuenta de la boda de James y Lily Potter. –El camarero asintió y se alejó.

Los dos chicos se quedaron un momento en silencio, bebiendo sus cervezas y paladeándolas.

–No está mal –comentó Sirius–. Aunque una cerveza de mantequilla le da setecientas mil vueltas. –Rió de su propio chiste–. Bueno, ¿qué te cuentas últimamente, chaval? –le preguntó–. No hemos hablado mucho últimamente. No me has comentado nada de tu paseíto por París. –Remus lo miró con desconfianza–. ¿Qué te pasa, tío?

–Nada –mintió Remus mirándolo muy serio.

–Vale, reconozco que últimamente haya podido decir algunas tonterías, pero ¿es que no somos humanos? –Levantó su jarra–. Brindemos, Remus. ¡Por los dos únicos solteros del grupo!

–Y Peter... –dijo.

–Ése no cuenta. Nació soltero y se morirá soltero. –Remus sonrió ligeramente y a Sirius aquello le agradó–. Aunque tú serás el próximo en pisar el altar, no me cabe duda. Helen y tú lleváis tanto tiempo juntos que ya no puedo imaginarte sin ella –dijo.

–Es cierto –comentó Remus escaso en palabras. Le pegó un largo sorbo a su jarra.

–La verdad es que echo de menos las mujeres –confesó Sirius.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus.

–Sí, Remus, las mujeres de verdad. Estoy harto de fantasías que se hacen realidad en habitaciones morbosas. –Sirius sonrió y Remus no quiso preguntar nada–. Brindemos por las mujeres, Remus, por todas y cada una de ellas. ¡Y brindemos también porque alguna se fije en mí!, ¿quieres?

La puerta se abrió y entró Dumbledore. Se quedó mirando como las jarras de Sirius y Remus entrechocaban y la espuma salía despedida. Reían y bebían. Sirius volvió a levantar su jarra y hablaba con fruición. El anciano mago se plantó ante ellos con un par de zancadas y Sirius se lo quedó mirando con respeto.

–Hola, Dumbledore –dijo Remus.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Remus? –preguntó.

–¡Entendido! –Cogió su jarra Sirius y se levantó del taburete de la barra–. Os dejo solos.

–¿Qué quieres, Dumbledore? –inquirió Remus.

–Nada especial. –Sonrió–. Me acaban de decir cuál es nuestra sala de convite. ¿Vienes?

–¿Y para eso teníamos que hablar a solas? –Se echó a reír Remus–. Cualquiera diría que te molesta verme hablar con Sirius...

Dumbledore no dijo nada más y echaron a caminar por el restaurante. Subieron unas escaleras relucientes y limpísimas, y entraron en una enorme sala repleta de mesas redondas de caoba y con un pequeño escenario vacío al fondo, en el que sólo había unos cuantos instrumentos y un par de altavoces.

Al entrar, Remus se quedó mirando los letreros que había encima de la mesa. Dumbledore le dijo que su mesa era una del fondo, mientras que la suya propia era una algo más retirada, con los demás miembros de la orden que superaban los treinta años.

Helen apareció al poco, y después Sirius, Frank, Alice y Peter, y se sentaron. Todos los invitados por parte de James fueron apareciendo, mientras los de Lily, utilizando sus medios de transporte muggles, aún estarían en camino.

Al cabo de media hora comenzaron a entrar los más rápidos, entre los que se encontraban Petunia y su marido. La hermana de Lily miró con aprensión a todos los que se encontraban allí y, como no hubiera visto ningún coche de ninguno fuera, pensó de inmediato que ya habían hecho magia para aparecerse; por ello arrugó la frente y avanzó entre las mesas con las extremidades pegadas al cuerpo, como si pudiera llegar a rozarse con ellos. Estuvieron un rato paseándose entre las mesas.

Al cuarto de hora siguiente todo el mundo había llegado y los más lentos, James y Lily, llegaron al fin con radiantes sonrisas de felicidad. Saludaron a todos porque les habían empezado a aplaudir. Se sentaron al fondo, en la única mesa rectangular, junto con los padres de los dos, que estaban felices y gozosos.

–Pues yo no opino lo mismo, Sirius –repuso Frank–. Considero que la Nimbus 75 es rápida, pero que, dónde va a parar, la Estrella Fugaz es un modelo único.

–¡La Estrella Fugaz está ya desfasada! –exclamó Sirius como si aquella opinión no tuviese refutación posible–. Hasta las Barredoras la superan.

–Lo dices solamente porque ya no las fabrican –comentó Frank con altivez.

–Perdonad –carraspeó Lily. Todos se volvieron y la vieron allí plantada, junto a ellos, y a su lado a su hermana, blanca como la harina, y detrás de ella a su marido, rojo como un trozo de carbón encendido–. Disculpad, pero los del restaurante han tenido un error y no han contado con mi hermana y mi cuñado. –Petunia la miró como si estuviese mintiendo y hubiese sido ella misma la que la hubiese borrado para que no tuvieran dónde sentarse–. El único sitio donde queda un hueco es aquí –comentó más para Petunia que para sus amigos–. Espero que no os importe.

–En absoluto –se apresuró a decir Helen y Petunia la atravesó con una hiriente mirada.

–Perfecto. –Sonrió Lily–. Siéntate aquí, Petunia, al lado de Helen. Es mi mejor amiga, verás cómo es una chica excelente. Si tienes algún problema, avísame. Vernon –dijo con tono ligeramente grave al pasar a su lado.

Éste la miró con sus pequeños ojos llenos de rabia. Se sentó al lado de su mujer y se quedó mirando a los comensales que los rodeaban con terror y furia sumados.

–Hola. Me llamo Remus Lupin –se presentó Remus a Vernon, quien lo miró con miedo pero le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía educadamente.

–Yo, Vernon –dijo sin más.

–¿A qué se dedica, señor Vernon? –preguntó Sirius con desparpajo.

–Soy ejecutivo de una fábrica de taladros –comentó sin mirarlos.

–¡Qué bien! –aprobó. Después se volvió hacia Frank y le preguntó en un susurro qué era un taladro.

Vernon se dio cuenta de que todos murmuraban entre sí y se preguntaban qué diantre sería aquello de un taladro, todos menos Helen, que había visto alguno cuando a su padre le había entrado el afán por el bricolaje y se había puesto como un manitas a arreglar todos los desperfectos de la casa, sin saber realmente que luego su mujer tenía que ir, varita en mano, por detrás de él a arreglar todo lo que había estropeado más todavía.

–Los taladros son unos objetos que sirven para introducir tornillos en la pared –explicó todo colorado y sin levantar la vista del mantel.

Todos se miraron inquietos, asombrados. Helen se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar aquello porque daba la impresión de que sabían que no tenían ni idea del mundo muggle. Petunia los miraba a todos con ojos veloces como guepardos, como si alguno fuese a sacar su terrible varita y fuese a atacarla.

El camarero se acercó en ese momento a su mesa y preguntó:

–¿Qué desean tomar para beber?

Vernon se apresuró a responder que un ginebra con un chorrito de coñac, pudiendo así aprovechar Remus para preguntarle a Helen qué tomaban los muggles, porque recordaba el incidente abajo entre Sirius y aquel camarero.

–¡Claro que no hay cervezas de mantequilla ni zumos de calabaza! –saltó Helen risueña–. Mira, puedes tomarte un refresco, un batido o una cerveza, a secas. Mejor que un batido no –dijo–, porque es lo que suelen beber los niños muggles, y los refrescos los suelen beber los adolescentes, aunque no están mal vistos. Lo recomendable es una cerveza, o un refresco si prefieres.

La cerveza muggle no le había entusiasmado a Remus cuando la hubo probado. Cuando el camarero plantó sobre él su mirada él dijo:

–Un refresco.

–¿Cuál?

«¿Cuál?», se repitió Remus. ¡Ya lo habían puesto en un dilema! ¿Qué diría?

–Un refresco de cola –le chivó por lo bajo Helen.

–¡Un refresco de cola! –repitió Remus.

Se los trajeron y, al rato, empezaron a repartir el menú y el primer plato: un revuelto de esparragos y zanahoria que a nadie gustó mucho. Mientras comían sin prisa, unos cuantos músicos se acercaron al escenario y cogieron los instrumentos. Remus se volvió, preocupado, fuera a ser que fuesen a robarlos. Se colgaron las guitarras, se sentaron detrás de la batería, y una guapa chica rubia se puso frente al micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

Algunos se levantaron, hartos de los esparragos y los trocitos de zanahoria, para darse unos bailecitos y se colocaron varias parejas ante el escenario. Una de las primeras en salir fue la de Vernon y Petunia, que no querían estar mucho rato más sentados allí. Volverían a hacerlo, irremediablemente, cuando tuviesen que tomarse el segundo plato, ya que sería profundamente indecoroso comer de pie y apartados de aquellos magos.

–Mundungus, ¡deja de hablar de varitas y calderos! –le reprendió en voz baja Dumbledore. Una anciana pasaba por detrás de ellos.

–Pero si está muy mayor, Dumbledore –se defendió–. Tiene que estar sorda como una tapia.

–¡Mundungus! –gritó.

–¡Que no he dicho nada de magia! –se quejó–. Suficiente que estamos un día entero sin hacer conjuros aquí ni nada –repuso molesto.

La viejecita, con los pies hinchados, se sentó en su mesa, toda alterada, y le comentó a un aguerrido joven que había sentado a su lado:

–¡Huy, mira tú, niño! ¡Qué esta gente son muy raros! Tienen varitas, calderos y hacen pociones. ¡Pociones y conjuros!

–¿No te lo habrás imaginado, abuela? –preguntó el chico con lástima.

–¡No! –gritó enfurruñada, y la dentadura se le descolgó levemente.

–Creo que se te ha olvidado tomarte las pastillas. ¡Mamá! ¿La abuela se ha tomado las pastillas?

–¡Tómatelas tú por el culo si quieres! –saltó la abuela roja de furia–. Que estaré vieja, pero no chocheo...

–¿No? –preguntó su nieto con sarcasmo–. Tranquila, abuela, que te va a dar un infarto.

Un grupo de firmes camareros trajo el segundo plato: enormes filetes empanados con patatas y mahonesa. Vernon y Petunia se vieron obligados a volver a su sitio cuando comenzaba un bolero.

Dumbledore se acercó por detrás y rozó suavemente el hombro de Remus. Éste se volvió y vio la risueña cara del director ante él.

–¡Ah, hola, Dumbledore! –dijo–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada importante –contestó sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

–Oh, claro –contestó y se levantó de la mesa mirando a Helen–. ¿Adónde vamos?

–Abajo.

–¿Por qué abajo?

–Porque aquí hay mucho bullicio, Remus –explicó tajante.

Descendieron las escaleras y llegaron al vestíbulo, donde un par de camareros discutían con un cliente que se obstinaba en irse sin pagar, medio borracho como estaba.

–¿Sí, Dumbledore? –inquirió Remus impaciente.

–¿Nos sentamos? –preguntó señalando un par de taburetes libres en la barra.

Un camarero se aproximó y les preguntó qué querían. Dumbledore contestó por los dos que un par de brandys.

–¿Qué es un brandy? –preguntó Remus.

–Ya lo verás –dijo Dumbledore sin más–. Bueno, lo que quería preguntarte, espero que no lo veas como el acto de un viejo cotilla e insufrible, es ¿qué era lo que te estaba comentando antes tan feliz Sirius?

–Nada especial –dijo Remus sin más–. Era una conversación entre amigos.

–Entre amigos... –comentó Dumbledore con las cejas levantadas–. Comprendo.

Alguien abrió la puerta del restaurante y entraron un par de hombres jadeantes que cerraron la puerta de golpe. Un cristal se hizo añicos.

–¿Qué hace? –le espetó uno de los camareros, furibundo.

–¡Ahí fuera! –tartamudeaba–. El cielo se ha oscurecido...

–¿Estás borracho? –preguntó el camarero levantando y amenazándolo con el puño.

–Se ha oscurecido –repitió el otro– y hacía mucho frío... ¡Mucho frío! Debe de ser una nube de borrasca. –Ambos temblaban de frío.

Dumbledore se puso en pie de un salto y se sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón. Remus se preguntó qué demonios hacía, pero lo siguió, creyendo que se había vuelto loco o algo así y por si era preciso detenerlo.

–¡Apártense! –gritó Dumbledore con voz grave al llegar a la puerta.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Le pisaba los talones Remus–. ¡Para!

Dumbledore se volvió con el rostro muy tenso.

–¿Piensas ayudarme o qué? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Abrió la puerta y salieron a la calle, por la que corría un viento helado y una gruesa cortina de niebla había absorbido la luz. Varios muggles estaban tirados por el suelo, gritando, mientras decenas de dementores se aproximaban hasta ellos levantándose las capuchas.

Remus, atónito, se sacó también su varita y la apuntó con decisión, a pesar del miedo que palpitaba con violencia en su pecho.

Algunos dementores se aproximaban y Remus levantó su varita.

–¡Expecto patronum! –gritó–. ¡Expecto patronum!

No ocurría nada. Debía recurrir a un pensamiento muy feliz para convocar a un verdadero patronus. No se le venía a la mente ninguno. Tampoco es que su vida hubiese sido un océano de desgracias, pero tampoco un cúmulo de felicidad. Un par de dementores se aproximaron hacia él con sus manos viscosas, próximos a descorrer su capucha y enseñarle su horrible cavidad. Remus miró a Dumbledore, que miraba aquel estropicio con ira, y el rostro de Helen se le vino a la mente. Helen...

–¡¡¡Expecto patronum!!!

Un chorro de luz plateada golpeó contra uno de los dementores y cayó hacia atrás. Pero el otro seguía acercándose.

–¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto patronum!

La mente de Remus se comenzó a llenar de niebla, de frío, de hielo. Vio nítidamente a su madre, ante él, caída en el suelo, muerta en la sala de estar de su antigua casa; vio a Voldemort aproximarse hasta él y decirle: «¿Estás listo para enfrentarte conmigo, Remus? Veamos de lo que es capaz el licántropo domesticado de Dumbledore contra el hechicero tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.»

Todo se estaba volviendo neblinoso cuando el dementor se aproximaba más aún. Remus cayó al suelo. Dumbledore alzó entonces su varita y se interpuso entre el dementor y Remus. Dumbledore le gritó algo al dementor, pero Remus no podía escucharlo: se retorcía en el suelo, con los oídos taponados y la mente embotada.

Luego gritó el encantamiento patronus y un brillo plateado escindió el aire. Una enorme sirena, con conchas para ocultar sus voluptuosos pechos, y con refulgentes y plateadas escamas en lugar de piernas apareció surcando el aire. Le dio un coletazo al dementor y éste cayó derribado. Siguió surcando el aire como si nadase bajo el mar y golpeaba a todos los dementores hasta dejarlos sin fuerzas.

Remus sintió que Dumbledore lo incorporaba y lo ayudaba a entrar en el restaurante. Lo ayudó a sentarse en la barra y el camarero se acercó con las cejas enarcadas:

–¿Qué le sucede?

–Se ha mareado –explicó Dumbledore–. Dele un batido de chocolate, por favor.

–Conozco un remedio más efectivo: se trata de...

–¡Un batido de chocolate, por favor! –gritó Dumbledore–. ¿Estás mejor, Remus? –Éste asintió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban–. Cuando te tomes el chocolate estarás mucho mejor. Sube entonces, ¿vale? Voy arriba a explicárselo todo a los demás. Si vienen los del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica –contrajo el rostro–, diles que estoy arriba.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y hasta de tres en tres. Se plantó en la sala y sus ojos irradiaban tanta fuerza que muchos se volvieron hacia él con asombro. Moody se levantó al verlo, seguro de que había pasado algo. McGonagall lo acompañó.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Albus? –preguntó Moody.

–Tengo que hablar con los Potter –contestó simplemente.

–¡Señor Dumbledore! –le espetó la profesora.

El director de Hogwarts vio en aquel momento a James y lo paró. Le explicó todo y éste escuchó con incredulidad.

–Hay que explicárselo a Lily –dijo angustiado–. Así que puede ser que Voldemort esté atentando contra la boda –dijo.

–No –contestó Dumbledore rotundo–. No se atrevería. Ha enviado por lo menos medio centenar de dementores. Sólo eso.

Lily estaba haciéndose una foto con Petunia por orden de la madre de ambas, con lo que Petunia intentaba ser agradable y sonreír, aunque tuviese que estar al lado de la hermana por la que tan poco agrado sentía.

–¡Disculpe, disculpe! –Llegó corriendo hasta ella James–. Lo siento. –Se puso entre la cámara.

–No, James. Sal si quieres –lo invitó su suegra amablemente.

–Lo siento, señora Evans, pero no es momento para fotos. Tengo que hablar con su hija personalmente, si no le importa.

–En absoluto –contestó sin ofenderse.

Dumbledore, Moody y McGonagall, más lentos, llegaron después. A Petunia no le importó la suspensión de la foto, y, a fin de cuentas, le alegraba que su cuñado le dijese que quería hablar con Lily a solas, porque no le gustaba nada en absoluto. No obstante, por su acostumbrada curiosidad, se hizo la remolona y rondó en torno a ellos para escuchar la conversación.

–¿Qué pasa ahora, James? –preguntó en tono molesto.

–¡Dementores, Lily! –le explicó secamente.

–¿Dementores? –repitió incrédula Lily–. ¿Los guardianes de la prisión de los magos? –preguntó bajando el tono de voz.

–Sí, de Azkaban –corroboró James asintiendo con energía.

–¿Y qué hacen dementores aquí? –preguntó llorosa.

–Voldemort debe de haberlos enviado –contestó Dumbledore–. Había cerca de medio centenar. Han atacado a Remus. –Lily se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un grito–. Pero no os preocupéis, está bien, abajo, tomándose un batido de chocolate.

–Petunia, ¿qué haces? –Se acercó hasta ella Vernon.

–Oh, nada, nada. –Y se marchó con él.

Helen, que pasaba por allí, se paró en seco al ver a Dumbledore.

–Hola, Dumbledore. Creía que Remus estaba con usted.

El director la miró fijamente y la chica ahogó un grito y salió corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, donde lo encontró bebiéndose un vaso de batido.

–¿Hay heridos, Albus? –preguntó Moody con voz hosca.

–Unos cuantos muggles –dijo–. Tendríamos que bajar abajo a hacer algo por ellos antes de que vengan los del Ministerio. Tú no, James. –Lo detuvo–. Es tu boda. Ni lord Voldemort ni sus secuaces van a estropearte eso.

Sin embargo, el incidente no pasó de aquello. Remus, al terminarse el vaso de batido, subió de nuevo a la sala del banquete donde explicó a todos lo que había ocurrido, escuchándolo todos con emoción y suspense.

Helen, al cabo de que lo explicase una cuarta vez a petición de Peter, de nuevo, le dijo que ya se habían enterado todos de los pormenores, que era hora de que se dedicase un poco a su chica y le dijo que por qué no la sacaba a bailar.

Al cabo de un par de horas el incidente con los dementores ya había sido olvidado y de nuevo se contagiaron la risa y el buen humor. Dumbledore bailó con McGonagall, aunque Arabella estuvo de morros toda la tarde. Moody le pidió un centenar de veces bailar con él y ella se negaba. Todo el mundo se divertía.

Finalmente acabó la fiesta. Bajaron con gran bullicio y estuvieron un rato fuera, donde antes todo lo habían ocupado los dementores. Ni rastro quedaba del ataque. Lily estuvo despidiéndose un rato de su madre y le dijo que ya la avisaría cuando naciera el bebé. No sabía, sin embargo, que sus padres morirían en un accidente de tráfico a las dos semanas y que les legarían a sus dos hijas un dinero que tenían ahorrado, que Lily y James cambiaron por oro mágico y guardaron en su cámara de Gringotts.

El coche de caballos estaba aparcado a la puerta, y James y Lily subieron a él, agitando las manos para despedirse de todos.

–¡Vivan los novios! –gritaban con vivacidad.

–¡¡¡Vivan!!! –gritaban todos a coro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He aquí el final de este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. No lloréis, pero me voy a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, personales. Los próximos sábados son fiesta: 25 Navidad y 1 Año Nuevo, así que no podré colgar. Os aguardo el año que viene, **viernes 7 de enero de 2005**. En esa fecha volveré de nuevo con mi acostumbrada puntualidad. **No obstante, nunca hay que descartar un "posible regalito de Navidad"...** (Risas).

Avance del capítulo 23 (**PRELUDIO DE UNA VENGANZA SONADA**): ¿Estabilidad? ¿Quién inventó esa palabra? Remus no la conoce, y cuando cree conocerla, cuando cree que han llegado por fin la paz y la tranquilidad, se equivoca. Lord Voldemort acecha, y junto con su secuaz maquina el "preludio de una venganza sonada".

Lo dicho: **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!** Brindemos a la salud de los autores y lectores de "fanfiction", deseando mucha paz y prosperidad para el año nuevo, así como un gran éxito con los nuevos y viejos relatos que se publiquen. ¡Un abrazo a todos, y nos vemos pronto no, PRONTÍSIMO!

KaicuDumb (Quique este año y el que viene).


	23. Preludio de una venganza sonada

«En sentido estricto, por filología se entiende hoy comúnmente la crítica de los textos y, en un sentido más amplio, la ciencia de todas las informaciones que se deducen de los textos, especialmente antiguos, sobre la vida, la cultura, las relaciones sociales y familiares, económicas, políticas y religiosa, etc., del ambiente en que los textos mismos se escribieron o a que se refieren.

Es decir, que mientras que el lingüista considera generalmente los textos sólo como hechos lingüísticos, como fenómenos del lenguaje, al filólogo los textos le interesan como documentos de cultura e historia.» (Eugenio Coseriu, _Introducción a la Lingüística_).

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**: (O Leena, sí, ¿por qué no?). Hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal la Navidad? Espero que bien. No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre eres la primera en dejar un "review"; madrugar, no madrugarás; pero lo que es coger con ganas el ordenador y ponerte a leer... Bueno, eso está bien, que no te estoy censurando. ¿Qué tal las notas? Qué fuerte, nadie me ha dicho cómo ha salido de este primer trimestre. ¿Es que no hay confianza? En cuanto a lo de Derecho, me parece perfecto sea lo que sea que decidas, mientras sea tu elección y vayas de buena gana; como vayas a algo que no te guste... No digo que no seas capaz de conseguirlo, pero cuesta más. Vamos, que yo puedo hablarte de bien poco, pues en asuntos universitarios soy novato, y en cuestiones de Derecho no tengo ni idea. Ves tú, si me preguntas por cualquier rama de Filología te hubiera sabido responder mejor. Repasando tu "review", veo que dices que tienes que estudiar en vacaciones... Vete acostumbrando, subimos de niveles y nos exigen cada vez más. ¡Uf! Esta tarde me la he pasado casi por completo estudiando, pero ya estaba harto y me he puesto a responder unos cuantos "reviews". (Sé que no te interesa, pero estaba estudiando la lírica primitiva y sus tipos: he desechado ya el zéjel, las jarchas y a la mitad los cancioneros galaico-portugueses). ¡Uf! Qué ganas tengo de ser profe de Lengua y Literatura. ¿Me imaginas explicando estas cosas? Pero una pregunta obligada: ¿seré de esos profesores que censuran irremediablemente la literatura de Harry Potter? (Quique pone cara de pensar, pero le duele tanto la cabeza que se relaja). Ay. (Vaya, no hago más que poner interjecciones, se nota que llevo un día "plof"). Imagino que te debo de estar aburriendo, porque mis conversaciones de hoy no son nada... inteligentes. ¡Qué mal estoy! Ojalá nos encontráramos otra vez en el messenger, pero cada vez lo veo más crudo, porque cada vez me conecto menos. Ya ni siquiera los sábados por la mañana, de momento, por lo que, hasta nuevo aviso, no se te ocurra levantarte temprano por encontrarme, que no me ibas a encontrar. A partir del próximo capítulo, y no sé hasta cuándo exactamente, pienso colgar los nuevos capítulos los viernes, que estoy siempre rondando por la facultad y, en un salto, me cuelo en el aula de informática y me conecto. ¡Ay, cruel vida! Qué cansancio, cuánto me pesan los párpados. Te dejo ya, que te debo de estar amargando la existencia. Nada, Aleena (AYA K, para los que aprecian los nombres raros), que te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y que entres en él con buen pie, ¿vale? Un beso muy grande de uno que está unas cuantas comunidades autónomas por debajo de ti.

–**Ana**: ¿Chiquitín? ¡Hola! Volviendo a lo de... ¿chiquitín? Te lo consiento porque eres tú, que si no... Eso es lo mismo que Remus cuando le dicen "muchacho" y él se ofende; sí, tengo 18 añitos, soy un yogurín, pero bueno... (Risas). Espero que todos tus exámenes te hayan salido genial, en primer lugar. Imagino que te los habrás preparado concienzudamente y habrás hecho una prueba excelente, así que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos: de aquí a nada vas a estar en Hacienda metiendo miedo a la gente, te lo dice Helen, que es adivina. Yo también debería estar estudiando (si quiero llegar a ser algún día un filólogo, al menos mediocre), y en ello estaba, investigando sobre la obra de Alfonso el Sabio; pero al llegar a las obras jurídicas me he acordado de ti y me he decidido a escribir las respuestas a los "reviews" que he leído esta mañana (jueves). ¡Vaya tebeos me mandas!, ¿eh? Se lo he pasado a un montón de gente para que "rule". ¡Ah! Lo que te dije en el correo electrónico que te envíe el lunes es que estaba leyendo _La seducción de las palabras_ de Álex Grijelmo cuando me salta con algo que se parecía a esto (perdona, pero es que he tenido que devolver el libro esta mañana, por lo que no te lo voy a poder citar textualmente): _con que la persona en cuestión conozca unos cuantos "leguleyismos", basta para atemorizarlo y..._ Comprende que me empecé a reír solo. Si no llega a ser por ti no hubiera tenido ni idea de qué significa (y eso que el libro trataba sobre eso, la seducción de las palabras, seducción sobre todo en el plano fónico y en el semántico), y eso que lo busque en el DRAE; pero me dejó colgado... ¡Ay! ¿Qué tal los Reyes, se van a portar bien? No quiero romperte la pompa, Ana, pero los Reyes no existen. (Risas). Y Papá Noël tampoco; con lo que si te llega un viejo diciéndote que él te arregla los problemas si el amigo de tu padre te echa del trabajo en que estás haciendo las prácticas, si Pepe (Rowling no lo quiera) te abandona para irse con otra, y encima se lleva tu huchita con los ahorros, ¡tú hazme el favor de no hacerle ninguna mamadita! Bueno, volvamos a cosas más literarias, que no he dicho nada de lo que me comentas en tu "review". Ah, sí..., chiquitín... De eso ya he hablado. Paso a la siguiente nota. Menos mal que tú, mi sublime crítica, me apoyas y dices, ¡por fin!, que este capítulo es de tu agrado; por suerte me queda el consuelo de que estamos de acuerdos en qué capítulos abandono un poco el estilo... ¡Y el 21, en ese aspecto, es pésimo!, aunque tiene algunas cosas que me encantan de él. (Piensa que para mí todos los capítulos son como hijitos que echo al mundo, por lo que ya estoy hecho todo un padrazo). Sí, la escena de Sirius en la barra es muy buena; aunque no sé por qué lo dices: ¿por la suspicacia o por la parte sincera que pone en la conversación? Al que habría tenido que poner menos aprensivo debería haber sido a Dumbledore. ¿Te gustó la escena de los dementores? La incluí porque, si recuerdas, en el quinto libro Petunia sabía acerca de los dementores porque escuchó a James hablando con Lily acerca de ellos; era obligada una escena como ésta. Y gracias por decir que te gustan los detalles intercalados; te prometo que en próximos capítulos aparecerán más, incluso más interesantes si cabe. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu constante apoyo, Ana; nunca me cansaré de decirlo, pero junto con Elena eres una gran motivación. Gracias. Un besazo enorme, y dale recuerdos de mi parte a Pepe. ¡Feliz año nuevo! P.D. (del viernes): Gracias por el mensaje. Feliz navidad también para ti, aunque con un poco de retraso. Lo siento, no pude responderte porque seguía con mis tristes cinco céntimos.

–**Aryblack**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me sentí muy contento al recibir tus "reviews", pues hacía ya algunas semanas que no me leía nadie nuevo y también, obviamente, porque eres de Córdoba como yo. Lo cierto es que lo he pensado muchas veces: mira que hay gente por aquí; ¿no podrá haber nadie de Córdoba? Pero ¿cómo los iba a encontrar? Bueno, sí hay, pero son personas que yo conozco personalmente y se animaron a inscribirse en "fanfiction" al mismo tiempo que yo. Así que del Valle de los Pedroches... ¿De algún pueblo en concreto? Lo cierto, siendo franco, es que esa zona no la conozco mucho, pero nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. Cierto es también que en "fanfiction" no hay chavales (yo sólo me he visto a mí mismo), pero bueno: soy la excepción que confirma la regla. Leyendo tus "reviews" me reí mucho. ¿Que te gusta la sangre? ¡Uf! Entonces creo que en algún momento MDUL te satisfará. Pero no puedo decir más. Lo cierto es que, te comento, yo voy mucho más adelantado escribiendo que vosotros leyendo: mientras vosotros vais a leer el 23, yo estoy escribiendo el 51; y esa diferencia es la que me permite colgar un capítulo por semana. Te podría comentar miles de cosas que me has dicho, pero prefiero no reventarte la sorpresa. Sólo una, tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias a la hora de maquinar el final de Pettigrew. ¡Ah! No me has dicho nada sobre si quieres figurar como personaje en MDUL o no; si no quieres, me lo dices también y así tengo constancia, que tengo ahora mismo un lío. Me alegro que te gusten el señor Nicked y Ñobo. ¡El señor Nicked es la caña!, y lo mejor es que está basado en hechos reales; más concretamente en un "hecho real". Pobre Manolo, si supiera que lo llamo así... Es buen hombre. Dices que querrías tener una varita automática, y yo te querría facilitar una, pero no hay varitas ni de las normales. (Quique suspira, pero luego se pregunta que qué c... normales, si hacen magia son paranormales; como le empieza a salir humo de la cabeza, deja de pensar). «Joer, el colega como ata cabos.» Apunté esta frase porque me hizo reír mucho. Te agradezco el comentario, aunque lo de Ñobo como padre de Dobby es una tontería si pienso otras muchas cosas que quedan por verse. (Quique se contiene, mordiéndose el labio –poniendo cara de... Gollum: "mi tesssoro"–, ¿por qué será que tiene tantas ganas de revelarnos el argumento futuro?). Hablando de Gollum, también me hizo gracia que lo mencionaras cuando te dio el ataque de histeria; así que escribes sobre ESDLA; eso está bien. ¿De qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y lo escribes compartidamente o tú sola? ¡A mí también me gusta ESDLA!; libros, pelis, da igual. ¡Ah! Otra cosa que me divirtió es que dijeras: «¡Y vivan los españoles que les sacamos el dinero a los guiris!» He de suponer que eres patriótica... Muchas gracias también por las edades de los Weasley, aunque me hubieran hecho realmente falta hace algunos meses; ahora casi no figuran, pero aún así es de agradecer, pues por lo menos ya lo tengo de constancia y puedo mirarlo por duda, ¡o por mero interés! Nada, chica (Aryblack... (Quique pone cara rara) ¡Espero un nombre!), espero que pases la Nochevieja muy bien y la disfrutes pasándotelo en grande. Un beso desde unos kilómetros de nada más abajo.

(**Perdón. PERDONEN LAS MOLESTIAS.** Si no figuras en las respuestas a los "reviews", se debe sin duda a que dejaste tu crítica después del jueves 23 de diciembre a las 12 horas del mediodía; no he podido conectarme desde entonces, aunque prometo que en el próximo capítulo responderé a todos vuestros "reviews" como es debido. Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión.)

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo merece ser dedicado a _Aryblack_, nueva lectora que se está entregando con ansia licántropa. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, cordobesa, y espero que me acompañes hasta que MDUL finalice, dentro de mucho tiempo, estimo. También se merece un poco de reconocimiento _Joanne Distte_, única persona, junto con Ana (que lo hizo en directo) que se ha pasado a ver los dibujos de Elena o, al menos, se ha tomado la molestia de comentármelos. Muchas gracias.)

CAPÍTULO XXIII (PRELUDIO DE UNA VENGANZA SONADA)

–¡Cállate, Matt! –gritó la señora Nicked desde la cocina.

–Pero es que... –se excusó el pobre muggle, colorado.

–¡Es que nada! –volvió a gritar. Reapareció en el salón–. Te he dicho que Ñobo y yo hemos preparado calamares a la plancha y pudin de calabaza –explicó–. ¡Me da igual que tengas antojo de picadillo de liebre!

–Pero puedes hacerla aparecer con tu varita –susurró con miedo.

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –exclamó enojada–. Y también puedo convertirte a ti en un ganso, ¿sabías?

El señor Nicked tragó saliva y se calló.

–¡Remus, Helen! –llamó la señora Nicked–. ¡Bajad que la cena está casi lista!

Un traqueteo de pies por la escalera anunció el advenimiento de Remus, que las bajó corriendo.

–¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, Helen? –se prestó servicial a su suegra.

–No, gracias, cariño. Siéntate a la mesa al lado de Matthew. Enseguida lo llevaremos todo entre Ñobo y yo.

Remus miró a su suegro de reojo y vio que tenía la cara tan larga que casi le llegaba al suelo.

–¿Qué te pasa, Matthew? –preguntó.

–Nada –contestó como los niños chicos, cruzado de brazos y a punto de estallar en pucheros.

–Bueno, si no te pasa nada... –se desinteresó Remus.

–¡Sí me pasa! –exclamó para llamar su atención–. ¿Tú no tienes un antojo de algo en especial hoy?

–¿Un antojo? Pues, no...

–¿No? –preguntó el señor Nicked con desánimo–. ¡Es que a mí me apetece picadillo de liebre! –clamó lloriqueando. Después adoptó cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida–. ¿A ti te molestaría mucho hacerme aparecer un trozo de liebre? –inquirió.

–Lo siento, Matthew –cabeceó Remus–, pero no soy nada bueno en cocina mágica, ¿sabe? –El señor Nicked se puso a lloriquear y a dar puñetazos en la mesa–. ¡Matthew, Matthew! Que va a cabrear a su mujer.

–¡Quiero liebre! –gritó obcecado.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Remus con amargura–. Pero ya le he dicho que yo no puedo. ¿Por qué no le pregunta a su mujer?

–¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, muchacho? –le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

La señora Nicked reapareció con un par de platos y, como obra de milagro, el señor Nicked se quedó en un profundo silencio.

–¿Dónde está esta niña? –preguntó–. ¡Helen, Helen! –volvió a llamar.

–Ya voy –dijo con amargura desde el piso de arriba.

Al poco aparecieron sus pies en la escalera y estuvo en un instante en el salón, con algo entre las manos que barajaba continuamente.

–Siéntate, querida –ordenó su madre haciendo ella lo mismo–. ¡Ñobo! ¡¡¡Ñobo!!! ¿Cuándo piensas traer el resto de los platos, eh?

El elfo, con aspecto desanimado y consumido, apareció con un plato en cada mano y otro sobre la cabeza, por el cual debía andar muy lentamente para que no se cayera.

Helen tomó asiento. El elfo comenzó a repartir los platos: el de la mano derecha lo depositó frente al señor Nicked, mientras que el de la cabeza lo dejó ante Remus, quien dijo en un susurro: "gracias", y el otro...

–¡Helen! –gritó su madre acalorada–. ¿Quieres dejar de barajar el tarot en la mesa? –le pidió.

Ante la crispación y el nerviosismo, una de las cartas se le escapó de entre las manos a Helen, mientras el resto cayó al suelo, y fue a parar al lado de Remus Lupin: la carta decimotercera, la más oscura de todas: ¡la Muerte! El señor Nicked gritó al ver el consumido rostro de la calavera sonreír con su mandíbula desnuda y amenazar desde la carta con su guadaña preparada.

–¿Qué...? –tartamudeó Remus–. ¿Qué significa esto?

El elfo, que se había encogido de miedo al ver la carta, se despegó de al lado de Remus sin dejar de mirarlo con terror y se fue.

Helen se levantó un momento de su asiento y recogió la carta del rey de los esqueletos. Le dijo a su madre que aquello había sido muy raro y que le disculpase, pero que tenía que hacer una comprobación.

–¿Qué tipo de comprobación? –preguntó la señora Nicked con desdén.

Al barajar una de las veintidós cartas se cayó sobre el mantel: la Luna.

–¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Remus con voz de angustia.

–¿Lo preguntas, Remus? –contestó mirándolo fijamente–. La Luna es un símbolo vital para ti, ¿no crees? Tenía que salir, y por eso ha caído, pero no podía ser o de pasado o de presente o de futuro, porque pertenece a los tres, así que pertenece a ti.

–Pero... La otra carta... Tú misma dijiste –recordó Remus poniendo voz de pánico– que esa carta no significa muerte literalmente, sino un cambio brusco o algo así...

–Sí y no –dijo Helen barajando con fuerza–. Algunas veces sí y otras no. Voy a preguntar más directamente y veremos lo que sale, aunque no me gusta mucho el tarot. Es demasiado impreciso, al contrario que mis visiones, tan nítidas... Pero éstas no las tengo a placer, como sabes, y las cartas, aunque más indecisas, están guardadas en el cajón todo el día...

–Sí, se las regalé yo –le dijo el señor Nicked por lo bajo a Remus.

–Con ese regalo sí que acertó –mencionó Remus.

–¿Qué has querido decir? –Arrugó el ceño el muggle, pero Remus no contestó nada porque Helen ya había cortado el fajo de los veintidós arcanos mayores.

–Pasado –dijo con voz trémula y sacó la carta del Mago–, presente –y colocó sobre el mantel la de los Amantes– y futuro –y apareció, por último, el Diablo, con los ojos rojos.

–¿Qué significa? –preguntó Remus mirando por encima.

–No lo sé con exactitud –contestó–. Cada carta tiene un significado en el momento en que sale. El Mago en tu pasado... ¡No sé!

–De niño no sabía si llegaría nunca a ser un mago –recordó Remus con nostalgia–. Mis padres pensaron que nunca me aceptarían en Hogwarts.

–Los Amantes... –Seguía mirando Helen.

–¡No hay que ser un lumbreras para saber lo que significa eso! –exclamó el señor Nicked–. Claro, todo el día ahí dale que te pego, besito va, besito viene, ¿así qué otra carta va a salir? ¿La del estudio? ¿La del trabajo?

–Ésas no existen, papá –dijo Helen.

–Ya lo sabía, hija –dijo riendo–. ¡Era por probar si vosotros también! No ha colado, ¿no? –preguntó mirando a su mujer–. Perdona, palomita, pero nosotros no somos tan expertos como los magos, ¿qué se le va a hacer? –dijo en tono de reproche, pero su esposa lo miró con tal furia que él se apresuró a añadir:– ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡No quería decir eso! Tú sabes que no. Soy un muggle bueno. ¡Perdón!

–Y el diablo... –siguió Helen.

–¿Qué...? –empezó Remus.

–¡Guarda las cartas, Helen! –gritó la señora Nicked–. Vamos a cenar, ¿quieres?

–¡No, no! –la contradijo su esposo–. Helen, querida, échame las cartas a mí.

–¿A ti? –preguntó Helen con ironía–. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si te volverá a crecer pelo? La respuesta es... Mmm. –Hizo cómo que indagaba en lo más profundo de su mente–. ¡No!

–No, no, no. –Negó con la cabeza–. Lo mismo que a Remus: pasado, presente y futuro. ¡Es muy interesante! Quiero saber mi futuro...

–No es de mucha ayuda, Matthew, se lo aseguro –repuso Remus muy serio.

–¡Bah! A mí sólo me pueden salir cosas buenas –dijo sonriente–. Pero, hija querida, quita antes la Muerte esa apestosa para que no me pueda salir, ¿quieres?

–¡Papá! O te echo las cartas bien, ¡o no te las echo!

Al fin acabó consintiendo, aunque temblaba, y Helen volvió a barajar, a pesar del evidente enfado de la señora Nicked, que quería que empezasen a comer ya para terminar pronto y poder refugiarse un rato en la lectura de Corazón de Bruja antes de irse a la cama.

–¡Ahí va! –dijo Helen cortando las cartas mientras el señor Nicked cruzaba las manos–. El pasado... –Salió la carta de la Emperatriz.

–Ésa debó de ser yo. –Sonrió tímidamente la señora Nicked–. La única imbécil en el mundo que podía casarse con el subnormal este –dijo sin intimidarse.

–¡Oye, sin faltar! –exigió el señor Nicked sin ofenderse demasiado–. Vamos, hija, sigue. Que el pasado ya lo sabía. ¡No me dices nada nuevo!

–Presente. –Sacó otra carta: el Colgado–. Y finalmente, el futuro... –Y la carta del Loco cayó a la derecha de la del presente.

–¡Eso está equivocado! –escupió el señor Nicked–. ¿Yo loco?

–Es lo más acertado que podían haber dicho, cariño –comentó la señora Nicked conteniendo la risa–. Pero ahora guarda las cartas, querida, que ya es hora de que nos pongamos a comer. Bueno, ¿cómo está? –preguntó.

–Está estupendo, mamá –aprobó Helen.

–Sí, realmente delicioso –contestó sonriente Remus.

La señora Nicked se quedó mirando sonriente a su esposo, pero como éste no contestara su sonrisa fue desapareciendo gradualmente.

–¿Hola? –dijo la bruja para llamar su atención.

–Sí, muy bueno –dijo el señor Nicked sin énfasis–, ¡pero yo habría preferido un picadillo de liebre! –explicó ya por enésima vez.

–Y yo que te callases –dijo la señora Nicked muy tranquila–, y ¡mira tú por dónde!, yo tampoco me salgo con la mía. –Rió.

Comieron un rato en silencio.

–Por cierto –saltó de pronto el señor Nicked al cabo de un rato–, dentro de dos semanas se jubila un compañero del hospital y le hemos preparado una despedida –explicó–. Las parejas de los trabajadores también están invitadas. Yo pienso ir, así que espero que no me pongas pegas, palomita, porque quedaría tremendamente deshonrado si no me acompañas.

–Ya veremos, según cómo te portes –sugirió riendo–. ¡Ah! Me acabo de acordar –dijo mirando a Helen–. Esta mañana se ha pasado por el hospital Lily para hacerse una ecografía. –Sonrió–. El bebé está muy bien. ¡Y es niño!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James andaba torpemente por la avenida desierta, mirando a todos lados con la varita desenfundada. Sus pasos crujían sobre la gravilla y se volvía rápidamente cada dos por tres creyendo que había escuchado algo. Comenzó a soplar una suave brisa que mecía los árboles de la acera, y la capa de James ondeó al viento.

–¡Detrás de ti, James! –gritó Sirius apareciendo la cabeza de detrás de un coche.

Y James se volvió a tiempo de ver cómo la aspectral y alta figura de lord Voldemort aparecía de detrás del buzón de correos. Levantó su varita con una extraña sonrisa y la agitó. El coche detrás del cual se escondía Sirius explotó y el joven mago tuvo que salir corriendo.

–¡Sirius! –gritó Dumbledore apareciendo por la esquina–. ¡Escóndete!

Y avanzó decidido hacia James para protegerlo.

–¡Avada kedavra! –gritó Voldemort, pero no dio en el blanco. No obstante, Dumbledore seguía caminando con toda seguridad de sí mismo.

–¡Corre, James! –ordenó el director.

–¡¡¡No!!! –gritó el chico–. Yo puedo con él. –Y levantó su varita–. ¡Impedimenta!

Lord Voldemort se desapareció a tiempo y reapareció detrás de otro coche que, con un golpe de varita, lanzó hacia ellos. Se desaparecieron justo a tiempo. Cuando volvieron a surgir en la calle vieron cómo había apresado a Peter, que se escondía detrás de el coche que había hecho volar. Dumbledore apretaba los dientes con furia inusitada.

Agitó su varita el anciano mago y Voldemort salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared enladrillada. Peter cayó al suelo y salió corriendo. Cruzó la calzada y metió el pie, sin saberlo, en un socavón. Se cayó al suelo con un tobillo torcido, gritando de dolor.

Voldemort se levantó y avanzó con la varita enhiesta.

–¡Prepárate para morir! –gritó apuntando hacia el pequeño Pettigrew, que se retorcía en el suelo.

Remus se apareció delante del gordito mago, que seguía en el suelo, interponiéndose, y Voldemort rió de forma cruel.

–¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Voldemort y la varita de Remus salió volando por el aire.

–¡Remus! –gritó Dumbledore.

–¡Avada keda...! –invocó Voldemort cuando Dumbledore dio una palmada y la calle desapareció. La sala de entrenamiento apareció tan blanca y nítida como siempre.

–¡Mierda! –soltó Remus sin preocuparse de que Dumbledore, que se acercaba, lo oyera–. Lo siento, Dumbledore.

–¿Qué sientes, Remus? –preguntó con voz suave–. ¿De verdad pensabas que podrías librarte de él tan fácilmente?

–Pero todas las veces que nos hemos enfrentado a él creando una realidad virtual en la sala –comentó James– ¡ha matado a alguno de nosotros!

–Claro, James –contestó Dumbledore con expresión adusta–. La primera vez que os enfrentastéis a Voldemort fue una suerte que escapaseis todos con vida. ¡Y hasta con los prisioneros! Fue realmente suerte. Pero la segunda vez que Voldemort hizo de las suyas... ¡Pobre Dorcas! Y pobre Benji cuando volvió a aparecer. Voldemort siempre escapa, y nunca pasa por un sitio de balde. Siempre hay muertos o heridos... –Se volvió hacia Peter que seguía en el suelo–. ¿Estás bien?

–No –contestó con voz llorosa–. Me he doblado el pie.

Dumbledore se acercó y se puso de rodillas a su lado. Le quitó el zapato y comenzó a tocarle el pie por distintos sitios, gritando Peter cuando Dumbledore le tocaba en la zona dolorida.

–Lo siento, Peter –comentó Dumbledore–, pero yo no te voy a poder arreglar esto. No quedaría en las mismas condiciones que si te lo hiciese un sanador, ¿comprendes? ¡Férula! –invocó–. Remus, ¿Helen está en su casa? –preguntó levantándose.

–Sí –contestó Remus decidido–, me he pasado antes de venir –fingió– y me ha dicho que no podía venir porque estaba estudiando no sé qué. Parecía que estaba muy ocupada y nerviosa. Supongo que todavía estará por allí. ¿Quieres que la llame?

–No –dijo Dumbledore–. Si está tan ocupada mejor no. Te llevarás a Peter directamente a su casa y le pedirás que lo cure allí. Supongo que le tendrá que untar unos cuantos mejunjes que tardarán rato en hacer, así que, entre tanto, al menos tendrá los libros por allí para poder seguir estudiando.

–Sí, es lo mejor –corroboró Remus–. ¡Arriba, Peter! –Lo ayudó a incorporarse sobre su brazo–. Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego –dijo también Peter con voz hueca.

Salieron a la sala común de la orden y atravesaron la chimenea. Aparecieron en la sala de estar de la casa de los Nicked, donde Remus dejó a Peter sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras llamaba a Helen para que bajara.

–¿Ya estás aquí? –gritó desde arriba. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero se sintió estúpida al ver a Peter. Fingió:– ¡Ah! Creía que habrías acabado ya y que vendrías a recogerme para dar una vuelta, como habíamos acordado.

–No, aún no –dijo Remus–. Peter se ha torcido un tobillo. Mira a ver lo que puedes hacer, ¿quieres?

Se aproximó hasta el muchacho y palpó el pie un rato, como ya había hecho Dumbledore. Peter gritaba y lloriqueaba.

–¡Vamos, Peter, que no es nada! –lo animaba Remus–. Verás cómo Helen te lo cura en un segundo.

–Espero... –dijo con voz queda–, porque duele mucho.

–¡Vamos, Peter! No es nada –admitió Helen levantándose del suelo–. Me parece que arriba tengo un poco de la poción adecuada para esto. Puedo arreglártelo en un instante, ya verás. Cuando lo haga podrás salir andando al momento.

Y subió corriendo las escaleras. Se la escuchó hablar en el pasillo del piso superior con su madre y, al momento, ésta descendió por las escaleras con un cesto de ropa sucia camino de la cocina. Dejó el cesto en el suelo y se aproximó a Peter, arrodillándose ante su pie desnudo.

–Hola, Peter querido –le dijo–. Te duele, ¿verdad? –Peter asintió con lágrimas en los ojos–. Descuida, muchachito, que sé que mi hija entiende de lo que va a hacerte. Me lo ha dicho arriba y es lo mismo que te habría hecho yo, no cabe duda. Y no duele, así que sé valiente, ¿quieres? –añadió viendo los pucheros que hacía.

Cogió el cesto de la ropa sucia, el que, con una extraña expresión, Peter se había quedado mirando con ojos brillantes, y desapareció camino de la cocina, momento en el que bajó Helen por fin con el ungüento.

–Veamos... –dijo mientras untaba la pomada sobre la zona herida–. Hay que esperar un par de minutos. Bueno, ¿y qué tal os ha ido? –se interesó.

–Como siempre –contestó Remus–. Voldemort ha vuelto a matarme.

–Ya te lo dijo Dumbledore: te expones demasiado –comentó Helen–. ¿Y a ti cómo, Peter?

–¡Fatal! –dijo con rabia–. Me ha atrapado enseguida. No sirvo para nada...

–¡No digas eso, Peter! –dijo Remus dándole golpecitos en el hombro para animarlo–. Eres un gran tipo, y si los duelos no se te dan muy bien, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

–No, si no me preocupo... –explicó con voz lastimera.

–Pero tampoco debes infravalorarte –añadió Helen sacándose la varita del bolsillo–. Bien, creo que ya han pasado los dos minutos, ¿no es así? –Le dio tres golpes seguidos con la varita en el montículo del tobillo. Se escuchó un crujido similar al golpe que harían dos huesos al chocar uno contra otro–. Ya está. ¿Puedes andar, Peter?

Éste se levantó del sillón con dificultad apoyando el pie de puntillas. Como viera que no le dolía en absoluto, más confiado, comenzó a apoyar también el talón, y avanzó unos cuantos pasos sin notar sensación de molestia. Se volvió sonriente y explicó que no le dolía en absoluto.

–¡Me alegro! –exclamó Helen ilusionada.

–Muchas gracias por todo, Helen –dijo agradecido Peter.

–No hay para tanto, Peter. Ve con cuidado –le dijo acompañándolo hasta la chimenea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Remus! Que se hayan ido mis padres de compras no es motivo para que vayas por la casa en calzoncillos –gritó Helen.

–¡Oh, vamos, palomita! –imitó Remus a su suegro–. Tenemos un par de horas para hacer lo que nos plazca, y con lo que nos plazca me refiero a ya sabes qué, ¿y no quieres hacerlo?

–¡Remus! No me apetece y no insistas –terció.

–Venga, que la tengo juguetona.

–¡Oh, cállate, Remus! –gritó Helen.

–¡Es increíble! Cada día te pareces más a tu madre –comentó con sorna–. ¿Y si jugamos al escondite? Como está juguetona hay que esconderla, y yo sé dónde. –Se aproximó a Helen para abrazarla.

Ésta huyó echando a correr escaleras abajo.

–¡Remus, quita! ¡Déjame!, ¿quieres? Oh, qué pesado. ¡Que no me quites la camiseta! ¡¡¡Guárdate eso inmediatamente!!!

–Te atrapé –dijo Remus abrazándola con fuerza.

Un chasquido. Helen se apareció detrás de Remus y le dio una patada en el culo con la que lo tiró al sofá boca abajo. El chico se volvió tiernamente, con el rostro lleno de malicia.

–Pero mira que me cortas el rollo –dijo al fin con amargura. Se cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza para utilizarlos de almohada y observó durante un rato a su novia.

Un par de risas aparecieron por la chimenea, pero se interrumpieron al ver a Remus en calzoncillos echado sobre el sofá y a Helen devolviéndoles la mirada con asombro.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí, Lily, Alice? –preguntó.

–Oh... bueno... esto... –tartamudeaba Alice sin despegar la mirada de Remus, que finalmente hubo de optar por esconderse detrás del sofá.

–Me voy arriba –dijo Remus–. Tengo que vestirme.

–¡Helen! –exclamó Lily agarrando del brazo a la chica–. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Remus estaba viviendo contigo?

–¿Cómo? ¡No! –Trató de sonreír Helen–. Es que de vez en cuando se pasa por aquí, cuando no están mis padres, y se pone a hacer el indio...

–Siempre que he venido estaba aquí, Helen –mencionó Lily sin creerla–. Y, además, ¡en ropa interior! ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Remus está viviendo aquí, ¿verdad?

–¡Oh, vale, vale! –reconoció Helen–. Pero no se lo digáis a nadie más. Si Dumbledore se entera de que lo sabéis nos mata –explicó–. Se supone que debía ser un secreto. Bueno, ¿qué queríais?

–¡Ah, eso! –saltó de pronto Alice, como si con todo aquello se les hubiese olvidado–. Habíamos pensado ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas de bebé. Ya sabes, para nuestros niños. Y habíamos pensado que quizá a ti te agradaría acompañarnos.

–No sé... –dijo. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que ir con dos embarazadas repletas de antojos y frenéticas por las compras.

–¡Vamos, Helen! –la instó Lily–. Vente. A no ser que quieras quedarte con Remus para andar los dos como os trajeron al mundo. –Rió por lo bajo.

–No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo –dijo–. Voy arriba. Esperadme aquí, ¿queréis? Se lo preguntaré a Remus y si eso bajó en un instante lista para que nos vayamos.

–¿Preguntarle a Remus qué? –soltó Alice con desprecio–. Pero ¡qué antigua eres, Helen!

Al rato bajó y se marcharon por la chimenea, quedándose Remus, razón por la cual acabó vistiéndose, porque ya no había nadie a quien encandilar.

Las tres chicas aparecieron en el callejón Diagon. Corrieron de un lado a otro, preguntando precios y mirando escaparates como locas. Alice estaba ya casi de siete meses, con lo que se le notaba muchísimo la barriga, mientras que a Lily, de uno menos, también se le notaba bastante. Helen, por lo tanto, desentonaba mucho en medio de ellas.

–¡Huy, entremos a Madame Malkin! –pidió Alice–. El otro día vi unos patucos que me dejaron sin aliento.

Entraron y las dependientas, viéndolas tan ansiosas, estuvieron un buen rato con ellas enseñándoles cosas, aunque luego, finalmente, no compraron nada.

–Me están entrando unas ganas de comerme un buen helado de chocolate –comentó Lily sonriendo y haciéndosele la boca agua.

Se llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron en la terraza.

–¡Qué bien! –dijo Alice–. Ya empieza a hacer bueno. ¡Qué gusto!

–Sí, porque menudo invierno hemos pasado –comentó Lily–. Aunque es mejor haber pasado nuestro embarazado en esta fecha que no en verano, porque con el calor ¡imagínate! Qué sufrimiento. –Hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para pegarle un bocado a su helado–. Yo lo que peor llevo es la cama –dijo–, porque me encantaba dormir de lado, y ahora, con la barrigota, sólo puedo boca arriba.

–¡Oh, sé lo que es eso! –exclamó Alice haciando gestos con su cucharilla.

Helen se quedó callada.

–Oh, lo siento, Helen –dijo Lily sonriente–. Seguro que estás pensando que nos estamos volviendo unas embarazadas muy aburridas, ¿no? Bueno, cuéntanos algo tú, ¿quieres?

–No tengo nada que contar –dijo en voz baja bebiendo su granizada.

–Es una lástima –habló de nuevo Alice–, porque yo últimamente tengo un montón de ganas de hablar. ¡No os lo podéis ni figurar! Ayer me pasé veinte minutos hablando con mi madre con la cabeza metida por el hueco de la chimenea. ¡Luego salí con un dolor de riñones...! Frank me dijo que había sido una tonta, pero qué le vamos a hacer...

Helen se desconectó al poco de la conversación y se puso a mirar el callejón y las personas que pasaban por él de un lado a otro. De pronto vio a unas cuantas compañeras suyas de Ravenclaw y salió corriendo para abrazarlas.

–¡Lauren, Wendy!

–¿Helen? –La abrazaron.

–¡Cuánto tiempo, chicas!

–¿Y qué es de tu vida, Helen?

–Poca cosa –contestó–. ¿Y vosotras?

–Bien, bien –contestó Wendy–. ¿Sigues con Remus?

–Por supuesto.

–Yo empecé a salir con Timothy Swinton. ¿Te acuerdas de él? –comentó Lauren.

–Pues no –reconoció Helen.

–Era ese chico un año mayor que nosotras y que era de Gryffindor –explicó–. Todavía algunas veces se acuerda de Remus y se pone a hablar de él. Le caía muy bien, porque era prefecto como él y se llevaba bien con Potter y Black, ¿te acuerdas de ellos? Eran tan divertidos...

–Sí, un poco guasones –mencionó Wendy.

–Sí, me acuerdo –dijo Helen.

–¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, Helen! –repitió Lauren–. ¡Ay, chica, qué guapa te has puesto con el tiempo!

Sonrió, tomándoselo como un cumplido, aunque había sonado un tanto raro.

–A ver si quedamos un día –comentó Wendy–. Seguro que a Timothy le hace gracia quedar con Remus. ¡Seguro que esta noche se pone loco de alegría cuando le cuente que te he visto!

–Bueno, hasta luego, chicas –las despidió al fin Helen–. Tengo que irme.

–¿Quiénes eran? –preguntó Lily poniendo expresión de cotilla.

–Unas compañeras del colegio –explicó–. Lo extraño es que nunca me había llevado muy bien con ellas... –dijo mientras las veía alejarse por el final de la calle empedrada.

–Nunca te llevaste muy bien con nadie –explicó guasona Alice–. Siempre estabas con nosotras.

–¡Eso es cierto! –se sumó Lily–. Los de las otras casas creían que tú eras una Gryffindor también. Incluso en los partidos había veces que te ponías de nuestra parte cuando competíamos contra Slytherin o Hufflepuff.

–Lo cierto es que siempre estabas tan sola en tu mesa –dijo Alice sin darle importancia.

–Tuve una adolescencia muy rara –explicó Helen.

–¿Y eso? –inquirió Lily.

–Bueno, ¿y qué pensáis comprar cuando nos terminemos los helados? –cambió de tema Helen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus bajó desperezándose los escalones. Iba descalzo y casi tropieza en el último escalón. El señor Nicked, que estaba en la salita, levantó la vista de El Profeta, que estaba leyendo, y lo miró inquisitivamente.

–Buenos días, chico.

–Buenos días, Matthew –dijo bostezando–. ¿Ha dormido bien?

–¡Estupendamente! –contestó–. ¿Has leído esto?

–No. ¿Qué es? –Se acercó por detrás del sillón para poder leerlo también.

–Dicen que esta noche Quien–Ustedes–Saben ha vuelto a atacar. Mi mujer ya me ha dicho que al que se refieren llamándolo así es al brujo tan malo que me secuestró –comentó con una amplia sonrisa. Se sentía muy orgulloso de que Voldemort lo hubiera tenido unos cuantos días como rehén.

–¿A quién ha atacado?

–No lo dicen –se limitó a contestar–. La verdad es que los de este periodicucho están siempre muy mal informados. ¡Sí, eso es! –Se levantó de golpe del asiento asustando a Remus–. Ya es hora de que algún mago competente les plante cara a esos redactores de pacotilla.

–¿Qué se propone? –preguntó Remus mirándolo con desconfianza.

–Tráeme papel y una pluma de ésas que tenéis vosotros, con tintero y todo, ¿quieres? Gracias.

Remus subió de nuevo hasta su cuarto y bajó con todo lo que le había pedido.

–¿Qué piensa hacer? –preguntó de nuevo Remus–. ¿A quién escribe?

–¡A los de El Profeta! –contestó el señor Nicked mojando la pluma en el tintero y escribiendo con la lengua fuera y la cara pegada casi al pergamino–. Queridos redactores del periódico de los magos –leía en voz alta mientras redactaba–. Quiero decirles que su... ¡Maldición! –Tiró la pluma al suelo, se levantó y sacó un bolígrafo de un cajón del mueble del salón–. Aún no me he acostumbrado a escribir con pluma. Pero algún día tendré que hacerlo... Bien. ¿Por dónde me he quedado? ¡Ah, sí! Quiero decirles que su diario es una abominación y un cúmulo de desinformación que me he hartado ya de leer. Como mago de esta comunidad me creo en el suficiente derecho de decirles que...

Remus se marchó en silencio camino de la cocina.

–Buenos días, Helen –saludó a la señora Nicked.

–¡Oh! Buenos días, Remus. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Sí, muy bien. ¿Y Ñobo?

–Está en el jardín –contestó–. Le he pedido que recorte los setos del jardín de atrás para igualarlos. La verdad es que lo he visto con mala cara y creí que no le vendría mal que le diese un poco el aire. ¿Qué quieres desayunar, querido?

–Supongo que sí que le sentará bien, seguro. ¡Ah! Por cierto, creo que hay que vigilar a Matthew.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

–Está escribiéndole una carta a los redactores de El Profeta, y no es que sea muy bonita...

–¡Vaya hombre! –maldijo la bruja–. Tranquilo, Remus, que no podrá enviarla. ¿Con qué va a hacerlo? Por eso precisamente no hay lechuzas en casa, ¡porque mi marido es un imbécil! –lo dijo lo suficientemente alto esperando que éste la escuchase–. Siempre tengo que ir hasta Hogsmeade para mandarle una lechuza a mi madre.

Un grito de júbilo provino del salón.

–¿Qué habrá hecho ahora? –Levantó los brazos al cielo la señora Nicked.

–¡Ya he encontrado con qué mandar la carta! –exclamaba el señor Nicked contento y pegando saltos–. Ha entrado una lechuza por la ventana, la he agarrado del pescuezo y le he atado la carta a la pata –explicó riendo, feliz de su propia suerte–. Le he explicado no menos de cinco veces dónde tenía que llevarla, y la he dejado marchar otra vez por la ventana.

–Pero ¿qué has hecho, Matt? –preguntó encolerizada la señora Nicked–. Esa lechuza tenía dueño. ¿Cómo se te ocurre utilizarla tú?

–Yo no sabía, palomita...

–¿Qué ibas a saber tú? –soltó–. Y ¿dónde está la carta, eh?

–No es una carta, sino un paquete. –Le dio una caja cuadrada y envuelta en un grueso papel pardo–. Es para Remus.

La señora Nicked lo inspeccionó un momento, y al ver el nombre del chico en el papel escrito le dio el paquete al joven mago. Éste abrió la tarjeta que incluía con tranquilidad y leyó: «Por los viejos tiempos.»

–¿De quién es? –preguntó la señora Nicked.

Remus se sentó en el sofá para abrirlo.

–No lo pone –dijo–. Sólo dice "por los viejos tiempos".

–Será de un antiguo amiguito del cole –comentó la bruja.

Remus quitó el papel y abrió con tiento la caja, en la que no había nada escrito. Retiró las solapas y sacó un extraño pisapapeles con forma de pirámide de cristal y un ojo inscrito en su interior, tan real que incluso pestañeaba. Sin embargo, era un reloj, porque tenía un par de agujas en la parte exterior que marcaban la hora, delante del ojo que pestañeaba.

–¡Oh, qué magnífico! –alabó el señor Nicked.

–Sí, es muy bonito –reconoció la señora Nicked, cogiéndolo y sopesándolo entre sus manos–. ¿Te importa que lo ponga sobre la repisa de la chimenea? –preguntó–. Es precioso.

Allí puesto, al lado de los objetos que habían comprado como recuerdos en Mallorca y el par de tonterías que habían adquirido antes de salir de París apresuradamente por mandato de su Ministerio de Magia, la pirámide de cristal brillaba y resplandecía con luz propia.

–Bueno, Remus, ¡a desayunar! –dijo la señora Nicked con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Le permitió que se lo tomara en la mesa del salón acompañado del señor Nicked, que terminaba de leer el diario mágico.

–¡Oh, esto debería interesarte, chico!

Le dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y Remus pudo leer un diminuto artículo cuyo titular era: "Un laboratorio de Washington ha comenzado a buscar la cura contra el mal de los hombres lobo."

–¿No es magnífico, muchacho? –preguntó el señor Nicked radiante.

–Sí, mucho –contestó mudo.

La señora Nicked entró en el salón y su marido le enseñó la noticia. La leyó con gesto grave.

–No es por ser pesimista –dijo–, pero esas cosas suelen llevar su tiempo y sólo acaban de empezar. También empezaron hace muchos años, cuando yo era estudiante y aún no habías nacido, un experimento contra la mordedura de los vampiros, pero tuvieron que dejarla a causa del poco éxito que tuvo. –Pero como viera que había entristecido un poco al chico añadió–: ¡Pero por algo se empieza! Seguro que esta vez tienen suerte. ¡Y nada menos que en Washington lo están haciendo! En Washington hay algunos científicos magos muy eficientes, créeme. Quizás haya suerte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí lo que me permito publicar por hoy. Aunque lo más impactante se resuelve en el próximo capítulo, que ya sí aparecerá el **viernes, 7 de enero de 2005**.

Avance del capítulo 24 (**SONADA...**): Preludio de una venganza sonada. Sí, sonada...

Bueno, he empezado a hacer cuentas y no sé seguro si podré colgar el capítulo XXIV ese día o habrá de esperar al día siguiente. Sea cuando fuere, no tardará mucho y rondará esa fecha; si alguien goza de especial prisa, recomiendo me anotéis en las alertas y así os llegará un mensaje diciéndoos: «¡Quique ya ha actualizado! ¡Pásate, corre!, que alguien va a morir en el capítulo que viene, y tú tienes que enterarte el primero.

Muchas gracias, como siempre, os agradezco todos los "reviews", cuando nada conseguís con ello sino mi humilde respuesta. ¡Muchas gracias! **¡Y feliz año nuevo 2005!**

Quique (KaicuDumb).


	24. Sonada

«El romanz (e)s leido, dat nos del vino; si non tenedes dineros echad (a)la unos peños, que bien vos lo dara(ra)n sobr'elos.»

(Versos finales del _Cantar de Mio Cid_, añadidos por una segunda mano con posterioridad a Per Abbat).

**¡Bienvenidos a la vigésimo cuarta entrega de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**: No sé si realmente, como dices, te encantan mis capítulos, pero en esta ocasión has vuelto a ser la primera en dejar un "review". Sin palabras... ¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, en el 2005; bueno, y todos los años que hagan falta hasta acabar MDUL, que no pienso dejarla a mitad. ¿Has pillado la gripe? Espero que ya te encuentres mejor. En cuanto a lo de los deberes vacacionales, ¿quién ha dicho que esto se llamaba vacaciones? Como pille a ése y al que inventó los exámenes, ¡los mató! En cuanto a tus asignaturas suspendidas, Matemáticas es normal. Yo personalmente la detestaba; nunca me gustaron las cosas racionales, medidas y perfectas; nada es así, y si las Matemáticas lo eran era porque eran aburridas, o al menos eso pensaba yo. ¡Pero Lengua!... ¡Hija mía!, ¿cómo te la has arreglado? Lengua es muy fácil, ya verás cómo con un poco de esfuerzo la recuperas. Y si no, si tienes algún problema, me lo preguntas e intento ayudarte. En cuanto a lo de Filología Inglesa, si a ti te apetece hacerlo en un futuro sería increíble. Siempre he admirado a esas personas que, una vez hecha su vida, sacan tiempo para obtener otra carrera. ¡Si lo hicieras sería de admirar! Por cierto, ¿de verdad te lees mis capítulos en "siete minutos"? Luego no te acordarás de nada... Ya le hice extensiva a Elena tu opinión sobre sus dibujos y te agradece mucho que fueras a verlos. Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿has visto los de MDUL? Es genial tener una ilustradora personal. ¿Has quedado intrigada con Wathelpun? Ay, si yo te contara. Y ahora, la parte más interesante concerniente a preguntas de tu "review". En absoluto me he documentado; al menos no para el capítulo. Se puede decir que soy cartomántico, es decir, que sé leer el tarot. No lo hago, ni mucho menos, porque no creo en eso, pero sé el significado de las cartas y tengo una baraja de tono tradicional con gran cantidad de símbolos (abunda sobre todo el pentáculo). La iconografía de mi baraja de tarot es muy antigua y es para mí casi como una obra de arte. Para terminar de bordar la pregunta, sí, Elena también tiene una baraja: "El Tarot de Sirio" se llama. Se lo compró especialmente porque le recordaba a Sirius Black (Sirio es una estrella que remite a cierto can de la Antigüedad); tampoco se da por leerlas, pero digamos que tanto a ella como a mí nos atraen estas cosas esotéricas y misteriosas. Gracias por decir que has quedado sorprendida con el detalle; mas no será el único que te sorprenda... En cuanto a lo de la pirámide de cristal, tan sólo puedo decir que jamás pongo nada al azar. ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir tan atenta a MDUL! Todavía sigo esperando que me hables sobre cómo querrías que fuese tu personaje. Un abrazo muy fuerte y muchos besos desde el sur. Quique. ¡Ah! Leí con Elena tu "review" y dice que muchas gracias por haberte pasado a ver sus dibujos y que gracias por decirle que te gustaban. La estoy pinchando para que dibuje algo más sobre MDUL, pero dice que no tiene tiempo, y es verdad... ¡Pero ya mismo llegará el verano!

–**Paula Yemeroly**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro muchísimo de tener de nuevo noticias sobre ti. Es que me dije: "¡a ver si se ha olvidado de mí!" No, entiendo que se te haya perdido el relato. A veces se mueven de sitio y se pierden, lo sé. ¿No has probado a registrarte? Así podrías tener todos tus "fics" preferidos o los que lees organizados por autores favoritos. Es muy cómodo. En primer lugar, muy curioso el detalle de tu correo electrónico: "bruja" en francés, aunque realmente se escribe «sorcière». El fallo está en que los diccionarios son algo liosos. Pero se entiende perfectamente. Voy a seguir por orden todo lo que me dices (que es mucho: tres "reviews" juntos), con lo que me voy a establecer unas pautas. No hay de qué al agradecimiento por ser la respuesta más larga a un "review" que te hayan dejado jamás. No sé, me gusta hacerlo así. Sí, Remus se merecía unas vacaciones, pero lo expulsaron de Francia. Lo del museo está curioso, lo admito, pero el capítulo en general es un desastre, también lo reconozco. No dije que tu nombre sonara raro, o al menos ésa no fue mi intención, sino que no sé si era tu nombre real o qué; sea como fuere, el apellido es poco corriente. Por eso te pregunté si era tu nombre real o era inventado. En cuanto a la página, no pude ponerte la dirección bien porque "fanfiction" no deja poner direcciones de otros portales (será mala persona...). Si lo deseas te mando una invitación a tu correo electrónico. (Quique se sonroja al leer esto). Gracias por decir que soy muy comprometido con mi trabajo. Bueno, todo el mundo llega a ser comprometido con lo que le gusta, ¿no? Y además, obtengo una grata recompensa viendo vuestros "reviews" y sabiendo que estáis atentos a que actualice o escriba. Eso es muy gratificante, no te haces ni una idea. Me alegra también mucho que digas que me seguirás en pago a esto. ¡Gracias! ¿En la boda esperabas más diversión por parte de los dementores? No he entendido eso. ¡Como no quisieras que se pusieran a marcarse unos bailecitos! Me hizo gracia que dijeras que Sirius se parece a ti en eso de olvidarse cosas. Bueno, tan sólo se le olvidaron los anillos... ¡Poca cosa!... En cuanto a lo de Petunia con Remus, te explico: lo pensamos durante algún tiempo y, además de que la escena prometía (Remus y Petunia juntos sería divertido), pensamos que la madre de Lily obligaría a ésta a poner a su hermana entre las damas de honor; ¡y Petunia se tendría que aguantar! ¿Por qué si no fue a la boda? ¡Por su madre! Pero son detalles que se deben de explicar aparte del capítulo. Dices que cuando termine ésta (después de la felicitación y demás, que te agradezco), escriba otra. ¡Si tengo cuatro! Y una es complemento de MDUL. Si pinchas sobre mi enlace de autor podrás ver los títulos y leerlos si te apetece. Yo no te obligo a nada. Todo el mundo piensa igual del señor Nicked. Un mago frustrado... ¿Qué nos deparará este muggle loco? Pues aún muchas cosas más. Cierto que es muy simpático, sí, sí, y muy loco, pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos (de los que he inventado yo, no de los de Rowling). Lo del Tarot claro que se acabará revelando, espero... (Risas.) Sí, Helen se aburría mucho cuando las otras dos iban de cháchara de embarazadas. Se aburría, pero eran sus amigas; lo que creo que le pasaba es que a ella también le hubiera gustado tener la barriga como un melón y estar casada con Remus. No es que esté envidiosa, pero quiere que Remus se comprometa. ¡Son ya muchos años! Aunque Remus prefiere tomárselo con calma. En efecto se trata de los estudios para la poción de matalobos; es cierto eso que dices que es muy triste que Remus deba convivir siempre con su maldición; pero ¿quién ha dicho "por siempre jamás" (qué casualidad, es el título de una película)? El regalo de Remus... Me preguntas por él y yo te digo... CAPÍTULO XXIV (SONADA...). Paciencia... Me alegra que digas que quedaste ansiosa, y más todavía que verifiques que lees los avances; a veces pienso que no sé para qué los pongo, pero ¡sí!, la gente los lee. ¡Bien, eso está bien! Son útiles para saber por qué derroteros va a ir la historia y, claro, cómo no, para poneros un poco con los dientes largos. Lo siento, cosas de la publicidad... Para terminar (qué vaya respuesta más larga, espero que no te incomode), sí, lo de hacerte personaje va totalmente en serio; no sé si te lo dije ya (si no, perdona que lo repita, pero por si acaso no lo dije): la historia esta la estoy escribiendo con antelación; mientras vosotros vais a leer ahora el capítulo 24, yo estoy escribiendo el 51. Así puedo decirte, o revelarte, que muchos de los lectores ya están consolidados como protagonistas: Joanne Distte, Ann Thorny (y su novio, quien también tendrá un personaje), Ileana, Leonor B. le Fay, Lorien Lupin, Ariniel... ¡Estoy hablando completamente en serio! Háblame un poco de ti y ya veré qué se me ocurre. Claro está si quieres participar. Espero verte muy pronto de nuevo por aquí, guapa. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

–**Ana (Leonita, leguleya, antivirus y... ¿"goyú" a puntito de caducar?)**: ¡Hola! Me hizo mucha ilusión que me llamaras. Aunque con la tontería te colgué el primer intento. Es que cuando me llaman a mi móvil me pongo nervioso, es una de esas cosas que uno no puede remedir. No obstante, hablar contigo fue gratificante; fue como darme cuenta de que una historia puede atar más que cualquier otro vínculo. Me satisface enormemente saber que estás atenta, pendiente... y que cuando ves aparecer la alerta, ¡chas!, te alegras. Yo me siento personalmente regocijado. Ahora bien, se nota que el "review" lo dejaste el uno de enero... ¡Se te notaba como dormida!, con lo salada que tú eres. ¡Qué bien me han venido estas vacaciones! Además de para estudiar (uf, no me lo recuerdes), me he inspirado un montón. He ideado un buen trecho más de argumento. Lo digo: ¡os vais a cansar de mí! No, yo creo que la historia mejora, que a partir del capítulo 30 os va a dejar ¿?, pero a partir del 50 ya será: ¿?¿?... Finalmente, exclamaréis de júbilo, porque Elena y yo hemos ideado cosas que no aparecen en ningún otro "fic"; cosas que a los amantes de Lupin le deben de alegrar. ¡Ay!, si yo pudiera hablar... Y luego está todo lo de Wathelpun, que de eso nada sabe Elena, porque no quiero quitarle la intriga al asunto, pero que también, creo yo, será del agrado de muchos. Por cierto, ¿por qué me llamaste "machacateclas"? Yo las pulso delicadamente, como si fueran piezas de un piano, como si de su sonido estertóreo pudiera sacar una angelical sinfonía que inspirara las palabras que fugan de mi ser... ¡Oh, cállate, Matt! Como diría Max Estrella, ¿o era Don Latino?: "¡No te pongas estupendo!" Qué bien que parece que este capítulo te gustó. Me alegra saber que os dejé a todos intrigadísimos; así leeréis antes cómo continúa la historia. Ahora no tanto, pero más adelante (vamos, lo que llevo escribiendo ya y más adelante, según lo tengo planeado) dejaré los capítulos en los momentos más emocionantes para dejaros siempre con la miel en los labios; no es por nada, pero siempre esa espera, esa impaciencia, hace las cosas, una vez se reciben, más deliciosas. ¿O sólo yo pienso así? Yo soy el primero impaciente, pero también reconozco que el que nos hagan esperar nos hace liberar adrenalina, hace que algo que ya deseábamos por sí lo deseemos más todavía. Bueno, que te voy a aburrir. ¡Ah! Ann Thorny (como tal, verdaderamente ella, en persona) está a punto de salir: dos capítulos, no más, y está ya vivita y coleando en MDUL. ¿Ansiosa? Ésa sí es una espera larga, pero en tu caso valdrá la pena. Y Pepe también tiene que salir. ¡Faltaba más! Bueno, me despido ya por hoy que estoy desvariando. Deséame suerte, que antes que nos volvamos a ver (o saber uno de otro) habré tenido mi examen de Literatura Medieval. El jueves a las diez en punto de la mañana reza por mí; yo no puedo: estaré repasando. Por cierto, me hizo mucha gracia eso que dijiste de que si Rowling tergiversaba la historia de tal modo que mi historia quedara inverosímil le harías llegar una carta con tu perfecto inglés británico; bien, como la mujer tiene sangre francesa también y estudió Filología Francesa, yo también le enviaría una carta diciéndole que me habría arruinado la vida... y la historia también. Ahora bien, si Remus es el príncipe de los mestizos, en tal caso la aplaudiría, porque por fin le da un poco de protagonismo a Lupin; que entre la pinta que le puso en el tercer libro y lo mucho que sale en el cuarto (nada) y en el quinto libro... ¡Es que me hace gracia que diga que Lupin y Black sean personajes a los que le tiene mucho cariño! ¡Pues al que odie no sé yo qué le va a hacer! ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Besos! (Por cierto: ¿no te pareció exagerado en tu correo electrónico eso de decir que iría a formar parte de la RAE y esas cosas? Es que me dejas... Soy consciente de mis posibilidades, así que de momento me limito a aprender y después, si cabe la posibilidad, a soñar.)

–**Lunis**: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que sigues por aquí! Gracias. Se nota que no te ha gustado mucho, pero bueno, sí puedo decirte que, como preguntas en tu "review", se pondrá mejor. Estoy preparando unos capítulos que de seguro te gustarán, porque tienen mucha acción, mucha intriga, y muchísima aventura. Es un deleite, te lo digo. Te voy a dar un adelanto, para que sepas aguardar con paciencia: se habrá de esperar a que surja Tim Wathelpun, el terror de la nueva era... Tendrán que unirse aquéllos que se detestan... Aparecerán salvaguardadores de un nuevo porvenir... ¡El mundo se desatará en un tenebrismo desconocido! Seguro que te gustará. Como sé que te gusta mucho la acción, cada vez que me inspiro en esa parte me acuerdo mucho de ti. Lo digo porque yo soy igual, también me encanta la aventura. No tanto en la literatura, pero en el cine prefiero el género épico. Aunque hay que esperar un poco, cierto, a que aparezca toda esa caterva de experiencias insólitas, pero hasta entonces también habrá muchas cosas sorprendentes; y la espera valdrá la pena, o al menos eso creo. Siento que tu ordenador esté mal; ¡la informática es una lata! Espero que pronto se recupere y volvamos a tener nuestras agradables conversaciones del pasado. Un beso enorme, Lunis, y nos vemos.

–**Padfoot Himura**: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno saber de ti! Así que todavía seguías de clases, ¿eh? Bueno, ahora estarás de vacaciones, ¿no es así? Espero que las disfrutes. Aquí también estamos, momentáneamente como sabrás, pues cuando acabe la Navidad... ¡nada de nada! Y ya tengo exámenes de nuevo, ¡ay! Pero bueno, no voy a mentir, me encanta mi especialidad y estudiarla es un goce. Gracias por decir que la anécdota te hizo reír. ¡Pero gracias sobre todo por pensar en mí y empezar el capítulo de tu "fic", La tarta de Zapallo, con Remus! Eso me hará leerlo con mucho mayor ahínco. Y además es un detalle de agradecer. ¡Gracias! Avísame cuando salga, ¿eh?, que sabes que estoy pendiente. No sé si te lo llegue a decir, Karina, pero ya he pensado cómo va a ser tu personaje; necesitaría, no obstante, que me pusieras en un próximo "review" que me dejaras cómo eres, ¡vamos!, que te describas. Seguro que te gusta tu personaje: es sencillo y genuino. Y además, creo que es divertido eso de estar leyendo un relato y que de pronto salgas tú, ¿no?, convertido en personaje. A mí me haría gracia. No sé, como siempre estoy sacando algún personaje nuevo (ahora mismo no, pero en capítulos próximos ya te darás cuenta) me da igual que seáis vosotros, mis queridos lectores. Ya sabes, ¡no te olvides de la descripción!, que pronto tengo que escribir sobre Karina. Seguro que te gustará... Por lo menos es el personaje que más se acerca a todo lo que me han pedido hasta el momento. No pasa nada, como dices, si sigues odiando el análisis sintáctico; mis amigos también lo odian y no he dejado de hablarles por ello. Elena, por ejemplo (la que inspira a Helen Nicked), lo odia con toda su alma, pero tiene sus cosas; y a ella le gusta el fútbol y yo lo detesto. ¡Pero aún así somos grandes amigos! Bueno, es que la conozco desde hace dieciséis años... ¡Cuánto tiempo ya! En lo de venir a Córdoba lo entiendo (me gustó que utilizaras el término "plata", aquí tan poco usual), porque a mí me pasaría lo mismo si digo de ir allí. ¿Buenos Aires? ¿Entonces eres de Argentina? Me encantá cómo hablás allá... ¡Qué mala imitación, pero bueno...! Es uno de los acentos más brillantes del español y os expresáis genial. No te gustará el análisis sintáctico, pero hablar se os de p... madre. Y sí, sí sabía que allí había otra ciudad que se llamaba Córdoba. Los conquistadores españoles que descubrieron América ponían a las ciudades que fundaban en ocasiones los nombres de sus metrópolis. Al menos cuando se rompió el colonialismo fue, junto con el idioma, lo que nos seguiría uniendo de por vida. Espero que la torta o el pan te saliera rico, pero no sé por qué me recordó a la tarta de zapallo. ¡Te tengo idealizada! Un besote enorme y espero verte muy a menudo, ya que vos estás en vacaciones, a diferencia que nosotros. (Añadido del siete de enero tras leer tu último "review" dejado.) ¿Te has cortado el pelo? Espero que te quede bien. ¡Y no te eches gomina! ¿Te acuerdas?... En cuanto a los comentarios que dejas acerca del capítulo, sólo puedo decirte una cosa yo: ¡has dado más en la diana que ningún otro! Bueno, recuerda que nadie sabe dónde vive ahora Remus para protegerlo de Voldemort; pero en el cesto de la ropa sucia en la casa de los Nicked tenía que haber ropa sucia de todo el mundo. ¡De todo! Bueno, nos vemos pronto: ¡un beso!

–**Joanne Distte**: ¡Hola, madrileña! Antes que nada, perdón por no haber podido leer todavía tu capítulo de Haciendo Justicia: es de esas cosas que tengo pendientes y que me duele no tener tiempo, porque veo que tú lees muy a menudo y yo soy muy lento. No, es que ahora sabes que estoy liado con un examen de Literatura y he tenido hasta poco tiempo para conectarme. Los "reviews" he tenido que pedirle a un amigo que me los copiara para poder ir respondiéndolos y llevo sin abrir el correo electrónico una eternidad; ¡seguro que tengo miles de mensajes! Con lo mismo, no he podido hacer nada en "Story-Weavers": ¡qué mal!... Por cierto, ¿van las cosas bien por allí? Pues eso, que voy a proponerme leer tu nuevo capítulo pronto, aunque no creo que sea antes de haber tenido el examen (el jueves); mira, voy a hacer una cosa: me voy a bajar el capítulo el próximo día que me conecte y lo leo tranquilito en casa, y cuando lo lea te escribo un "review" y lo guardo en un disquete. Bueno, en un cederrón y después lo llevo a casa de Elena y lo meto en un disquete (es que tengo rota la disquetera; ¡si supieras la que he liado a veces para hacer estas cosas! Menos mal que Elena me comprende). Entonces, cuando pueda volverme a conectar te lo dejo. Pero tú tranquila, que leerlo lo leeré seguro. Ya, después de esta explicación que necesitaba darte, puedo responderte más tranquilo a tu "review". ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta cómo organizas las cosas por guiones? Eres muy metódica, ¿no? La verdad es que lo de Sirius en el cuarto de baño del bar muggle fue muy divertido, debo admitirlo. ¡Y sí, se han reconciliado!, para bien o para mal... Dumbledore sospechaba de él en los libros, o al menos así parece Rowling que lo figura todo. No sé, dentro de lo que cabe queda enigmático. ¿Te gustó la escena de los dementores? No me gusta que Remus se desmaye, pero tuve que hacerlo así por exigencias de argumento: por un comentario en cuestión que dice Remus en el tercer libro cuando habla con Harry P. Puse que el patronus de Dumbledore fuera una sirena porque es lo que creo que más le va, ¿no? Como habla sirenio y esas cosas... ¿Hablaste con Ana (Leonita) por el messenger? ¿Qué tal? Me alegra mucho que seáis amigas. ¡Qué chachi, os presenté como quien dice yo! Recuerda que intentaré pronto leer tu "fic", que no se me olvida, sólo es que no tengo tiempo. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a Minette? Hace mucho que no sé de ella. Dile si le ves que con su "fic" me pasa igual, que he tenido que aparcarlo un momento porque estoy saturado. Gracias por entenderlo. ¡Besos!

–**Lorien Lupin**: ¡Hola! Antes de que me vaya por otros derroteros: ¿te dije ya que ya había más o menos imaginado tu personaje? Seguro que te gusta, aunque no te puedo decir nada; le quitaría la sorpresa al asunto. No pasa nada por que no dejaras "review" en el capítulo 21; tal y como era, ¡ni se lo merecía! Dices que no es de los mejores, y es cierto: es una caca de vaca, como decía una antigua profesora mía, no sé a qué propósito ha venido acordarme de ella. Me pongo a redactar tu "review" hoy (antesala de la venida de los Reyes de Oriente) porque esta tarde tenía un colocón de _Memorias de un licántropo_. Me he puesto a ver una película (X-Men 2) y no hacía más que acordarme, ¡y hasta me he inspirado! Siempre que pongo una película de tipo heroica o épica me inspiro para MDUL. Ya te contaré... O más bien, ya leerás... ¿Te llegó el correo de Elena y mío? Era largo, ¿verdad? Avísame cuando cuelgues el "fic" en la página y si eso te dejo unos cuantos "reviews" para animarte un poco, ¿quieres? Ahora vuelvo al "review", que me hizo mucha ilusión leerlo, en serio. ¿Qué rayos planea Sirius al actuar de buenas con Remus? Simplemente, no lo sé. Es broma, sí lo sé; ¡vamos!, yo me tengo que hacer una idea, porque si no, no sé para qué escribo... Digamos que Sirius sigue pensando que Remus es el traidor (según su planteamiento, Remus no puede escapar tantas veces de Voldemort si no es porque es uno de sus vasallos), pero quiere vigilarlo de cerca. Él mismo lo reconoce en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando dice que desconfiaba de Remus y por eso entregó a los Potter a la rata. ¡Qué error, eso sí que es un error! Por tal, yo, como me estoy dedicando a reconstruir la historia, lo pongo así. Y Dumbledore desconfía, ¡pues claro que desconfía! Aunque equivocadamente, como todos sabemos. Pero lo que pasa más bien, creo yo, es que, como Lupin es casi como su hijo, lo que está haciendo es protegiéndolo: una actitud paternal. ¡Qué tierno!... Aunque no deberías perder por completo el aprecio hacia Sirius en _Memorias_. Cierto que ahora sea un poco repelente, siguiendo a Remus y buscando maldad donde no la hay, pero un futuro será un gran personaje y un buen amigo. Lo importante es saber reconocer los errores y aprender a pedir perdón, y Sirius lo hace. No obstante, Remus también debería: al fin y al cabo él también sospechaba de Sirius, ¿o no? Aquí, con las tonterías, ¡la que se libraba era la estúpida rata, pues con la cara de tonto que tiene!... ¡Ay! (Risas releyendo tu "review"). Completamente cierto; ¿por qué presentará Remus tan poca emoción a la hora de hablar de su propia boda? ¿Miedo al compromiso? No, no es esa clase de miedo; me he basado realmente en su _boggart_ para hacer eso: ¿qué es lo que más asusta a Remus? La luna; su condición licántropa; el poder morder a otro. Casarse significa procrear, crear una familia: ¡hijos! Remus cree que corren el riesgo de ser mordidos o que les contagie biológicamente su licantropía. ¡Y no está desencaminado!... Más no puedo decir, aunque no todo es lo que parece. Preguntas: ¿emoción? Sí, la habrá. Pronto. Digamos que, al fin y al cabo, a Remus le queda que madurar, a pesar de que sea el merodeador más maduro de entre los cuatro. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Helen no es la mujer de su vida... En cuanto a la última pregunta: no, Dumbledore no les va a decir a James y a Lily nada de la profecía; quizá fuera a hacerlo, pero se mueren antes de que se lo proponga siquiera. Tengo ganas ya de que llegue ese capítulo, en el que los Potter son atacados; recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías de ver cómo lo enfocaba, puesto que en todos los relatos que lo habían tratado, ninguno te gustaba. Tampoco creo que el mío sea lo suficientemente excepcional como para descollar sobre los demás, pero ahí va una nueva versión de lo ocurrido. Creo que no faltan muchos capítulos para ése... Y por cierto, ¡con todo, ése te lo dedicaré a ti! Bueno, hasta aquí todo por hoy. ¡Muchos besos para Perú, futura m...!... P.D.: Creo que Dumbledore no saldrá más con la barba corta, así que conténtate con este aperitivo.

–**Aryblack**: ¡Hola! Ya te he encontrado un personaje en el relato que te pueda hacer gracia. ¡Qué rápido! Mientras otros me he tirado la tira, contigo nada... Es que como eres de la tierra... La verdad es que me puse y me dije: "a Aryblack voy a tener que ponerlo algo gracioso, algo importante..." Pero eso sí, tengo una máxima: no me gusta hablar mucho de los personajes antes de que salgan; se pierde la gracia, la sorpresa, la intriga. Paciencia: te gustará. Me reí mucho con lo de "amalfoyado"; sí que suena mal, pero fue un toque divertido. ¿Rowling dijo que Remus era medio muggle? ¡Uf! Yo, como nunca me entero de esas cosas, pues siempre lo pongo diferente; pero bueno... No queda mal, ¿no? ¿Granada? ¿Qué haces tú en Granada? Imagino que estudiarás, porque si no... en ¿Granada? ¿Y dónde está la parada? Y sí, a mí no me importaría conocerte, y a Elena (Helen Nicked) imagino que tampoco; ya le hablé de ti (le hablo de todo el mundo, pero como tú eres cordobesa, especialmente). ¿Que estás estudiando allí, un ciclo formativo, una carrera o qué? A mí mi profesor de Literatura me dijo que me fuera a estudiar a Granada, a pesar de que la misma carrera está aquí, pero bueno... De momento no. Pero porque no me siento con ganas de salir fuera. Soy muy rarito para los cambios bruscos. ¡No te digo ya nada cambiar de ciudad! Por cierto, gracias por la explicación sobre los "slash". En ése (el capítulo 17) me has contado una anécdota divertida; no importa que te enrolles (lo digo porque en el otro pusiste no sé qué de que te estabas pasando de largo); vamos, que por mí no te cortes, que a mí me encanta leer respuestas largas; ¿acaso no ves lo largas que son las mías? Me han llegado a preguntar si es que como dedos o qué. Yo digo que no, pero ya no sé... ¿Es que no hay en todo "fanfiction" nadie que responda tan largo? ... Bueno, seré yo el único. Querida cordobesa (Julio Romero de Torres pintó a la mujer morena...: detalle folclórico, qué pena doy...), nada, que muchos besos para los Pedroches y que espero que pronto te pongas al día, porque te faltan unos cuantos capítulos para estar a ras que yo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme! Hasta pronto. ¡Ah! Vi que me habías agregado al messenger, gracias; yo lo acepté, aunque he de decirte que suelo conectarme muy, muy poco al messenger; estoy limitado de tiempo y, cuando puedo, es en ordenadores que no me permiten chatear... ¡Me vigilan! No obstante, a los "reviews" (como ves) respondo con enorme puntualidad. Bueno, ya sí que me despido: ¡¡¡besos!!! (Añadido del día 7 al leer tus nuevos "reviews"). Sí, los Reyes se han portado muy bien. Me han traído varios libros (que andaba ya necesitado de ellos: sobre todo de lectura, pero también _Historia de la lengua española_, que me está siendo utilísimo), pero lo mejor es mi hermana que, muy generosa, me ha comprado un móvil de éstos de última generación: cámara añadida y pantalla a color. Hasta entonces no tenía sino uno de estos con la pantalla normalita. Me he liado a hacerle fotos a Gandalf y las tengo puestas de fondo, je, je; tengo dos de Pippin (se escribía así, ¿no?), otras dos de Gollum y otras de carteles y demás. Para que veas. Me gusta más ESDLA que HP... Bueno, por igual. Lo que pasa que en la película no hay punto de comparación. De HP sólo tengo una: de Hermione, claro está. Luego también he hecho fotos de X-Men2 (vamos, te lo digo más que nada para que veas mis gustos cinematográficos): sobre todo de Jean Grey, aunque a mí los que me gustan son los malos: Magneto y Mística. ¡Me encanta sir Ian McKellen en todas las películas que hace! Las borda. Ojalá hubiera sido Dumbledore. ¿Has visto las películas de X-men? Si no, te las recomiendo. A mí es que en cuestiones cinematográficas me encanta la épica (X-Men no deja de ser épica: hazañas de héroes y demás), pero X-Men tiene ese toque psicológico que hace de una cosa una obra de arte. Bueno, ¡tampoco es para tanto!, pero en ocasiones me sirve para inspirarme para MDUL. ¡Y no te digo ya nada con _El retorno del rey_! Me cojo el DVD, lo pongo y es que... ¡uf!, cómo me gusta. Te puedo decir que gracias a esa película he construido buena parte del argumento futuro de MDUL. Por eso creo que te gustará. Por cierto, espero que te lo hayas pasado genial en esa convención friqui; ¡qué envidia, en Madrid! Te podrías haber pasado a saludar a Joanne Distte y Minette, dos escritoras excelentes que viven allí. Bueno, ya sí que sí: ¡un beso! A ver si hablamos de estas películas en otra ocasión. Ya me dices si has visto X-Men lo que opinas, y si no, ¡vela!

–**Blythe.Naurin**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por la explicación acerca de tu nombre. Éste está bien lindo (me gusta cómo decís "lindo"... Aquí no es frecuente; acaso los niños). ¡Ah! No hay de qué por desearos felices vacaciones a los latinoamericanos. No, yo sí soy consciente de que estáis ahí (ahí lejos, pero aquí, cerca). Que yo sea español no quita que me lea gente de América, y, además, la mayoría sois de ese continente, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es trataros con el respeto que os merecéis. Ahora bien, ya que empezamos a hablar de estos temas (lingüísticos), ¿no sé por qué dices que "pensás" suena rioplatense? Bueno, claro que suena rioplatense, pero en Argentina se emplea más el vos que el tú, eso es un hecho. Respondiendo a otra de tus preguntas: sí, estudio acerca del lenguaje: Filología Hispánica; por ello te puedo hablar con propiedad acerca de ese tema. El _vos_ también se empleaba en España (o Castilla, que España no existía entonces) en la Edad Media, sólo que ha ido evolucionando hasta dar al _tú_, quedando el vos como arcaísmo; pero ¡ojo!, arcaísmo en España y el resto de lugares, puesto que en Argentina está completamente permitido decir ese pronombre personal. Es, como diría mi profe de Lingüística, una variante de una invariable. No te avergüences (por si acaso lo has hecho, no sé; es que no deberías cuestionarte que suene tal o cual) porque suene rioplatense, porque la argentina es una de la de las mejores hablas del castellano. ¡Vos felicito! (Pregunta: ¿se diría "vos felicito" u "os felicito"?). Para cualquier otra duda sobre la lengua española: ¡consulten a Quique!, gustoso de responder. Espero no haberte aburrido cuando me pongo pesado con estas clases magistrales de lengua; a veces olvido que soy yo el único al que le apasionan estos temas. ¿No tocan las campanadas? Aquí la Navidad se celebra igual que allí, por lo que me has explicado. El 24 es el día idóneo para que la gente se reúna y cene en una gran comilona; el 25 también, aunque depende de las familias, claro está. Esta noche hay mucha gente (sobre todo joven) que se va de marcha. ¡Ay, esta juventud! Los regalos hay quien los da en Nochebuena-Navidad (Papá Noël, americanismo total... Pero es el que yo hago, porque así los disfrutas más: piensa que aquí después tenemos que volver a la escuela...) o el día 6 de enero, el día de los Reyes. Hay un montón de cabalgatas y demás (hoy exactamente es día seis, y ayer no pude verlos...). Los niños se levantan emocionados muy temprano para abrir sus paquetes. ¡Qué tierno! ... Espero no haberte aburrido. ¡Ah! Tu "review" no me pareció nada largo, en serio. ¡Me encantó! ¿Acaso no ves lo largo que respondo yo? ¿Cómo me va a molestar que os expandáis? Además, leo vuestros "reviews" con mucho gusto, sean cortos o largos. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, chiqui! Por cierto, no sé cuál es tu nombre, y lo cierto es que me gustaría conocerlo, porque pensar siempre en ti como _Blythe.Naurin_ es algo extraño, ¿no te parece? Es como si tú me conocieras por _KaicuDumb_ en lugar de por Quique... ¡Muchos besos! Hasta pronto. P.D.: Esto tampoco es Hollywood: a mí no me gusta dejar los regalos debajo del árbol... Me gusta esconderlos y después sacarlos el día en cuestión y dárselo a la persona a la que vayan dirigidos. ¡Chao!

–**Cafeme Phoby**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis todas? Se me hizo la boca agua cuando escuché (mejor dicho, leí) Acapulco. Aquí se sabe bien poco de esos sitios, pero por lo poco que se ha visto en televisión parecen paradisíacos. ¡Sí, son como de telenovela! Por cierto, ¿allí se retransmite algún programa de televisión español? ¿Cuál? Bueno, ahora volvamos al "review": no sé por qué, la cosa se desmadró. ¿A qué viene que me pidas una disculpa? ¡No hace falta! Si dio la impresión de estar un poco extraño cuando respondí a vuestro anterior "review", lo siento; no era mi intención. Cierto que estuve un poco huraño, pero porque me fue la olla... No pasa nada, no os tenéis que disculpar, y claro que me imagino que estáis leyendo. Y en cuanto a vuestro "fic", _Lágrimas de sangre_, pues lo leeré con gusto cuando me aviséis que hayáis actualizado, pues yo también invité a un poco de gente a leer éste cuando lo colgué, y respondieron gustosamente. No sé, es como responder a ese amable gesto que ellos hicieron en su tiempo. Vosotras ahora disfrutad de Acapulco y sus playas y luego ya hablaremos de "fics". ¡Pasadlo muy bien! Por cierto, ¡un beso para cada una!

–**Navleu**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya hacía tiempo que no te veía, así que me alegré un montón cuando vi tu "review". Y además, ¡enorme! Fue genial. Además, me alegra muchísimo que me trates ya más como un amigo cercano (a pesar de la evidente distancia entre ambos) más que como un autor al que hay que comentar su relato de estructura cerrada. No sé, en aquellos primeros cinco "reviews" que me dejaste parecías fría, ¡pero ahora no, gracias a santa Rowling! Hombre, me gustaba que me comentaras las cosas, pero lo hacías desde lejos; ¡ahora hablas tú, y dejas el "fic" para el final! Es que es eso lo que me gusta; todos decís: "¡Huy, debería empezar a hablar de tu historia, porque para eso estoy escribiendo!" Y yo me rió. ¡Es fantástico! Por cierto, te hice caso, más o menos. Las Embrujadas ya no salen más. ¡Fue un desliz! ¡Ah! Y no pasa nada porque hayas tardado en responder; es comprensible: la falta de tiempo, yo también la estoy sufriendo; todo el mundo la está sufriendo... No te voy a decir quién va a morir en este capítulo porque enseguida lo vas a descubrir, pero espero que en el sexto libro no se trate de Dumbledore. No había escuchado ese rumor, pero como a Rowling se le ocurra matarme a Dumbledore, ¡voy hasta Inglaterra y la acuchillo! Yo qué sé; podría matar a Hagrid, a Filch o a Snape; pero a Dumbledore no... (Quique llora.) ¡A Dumbledore no! Es que me mata a Alby y la dejó de leer inmediatamente; no creo, pero la ira haría que las pastas del libro se doblaran. Remus no creo que sea; ayer estuve hablando con Elena (mi amiga que inspira el personaje de Helen Nicked) y llegamos a la conclusión de que Remus podía ser el príncipe mestizo. Rowling dijo que aparecía en el tercer libro y el otro día Aryblack me confirmó que en otra entrevista la autora dijo que Remus era medio muggle. Hombre, que por morir sí puede morir (Dios no lo quiera), pero lo cierto (o al menos eso es lo que pienso) es que Remus va a adquirir un enorme protagonismo. Bueno, me despido, chica. Espero que los Reyes Magos de Oriente se hayan portado muy bien contigo y te hayan traído todo lo que has deseado. Y también espero que este año nuevo sea para ti mejor que el anterior pero peor que el siguiente. ¡Muchos besos!

–**Idril Isil**: Hola. ¿Nos aclaramos? ¿Quieres que te hable de mí o de Lafken? Ay, Dios mío. Ya tendré que consentir, porque además de que te veo desganada, creo que no vas a llegar a leer nunca el capítulo en que sale ella, porque realmente no me importa, pero veo que estás perdiendo el interés por la historia... Si es que no es "slash". Bien, digamos que todo no te lo puedo explicar, porque yo no sé si alguien más, por casualidad, se va a poner a leer esto y a lo mejor se entera de cosas que no debe. Remus tendrá un "pariente" muy lejano, llamado K. (no te puedo decir más de su nombre) con el que Lafken se casará. Lafken es de raza india y está trabajando en el ministerio, donde conoció a K. Por hoy no te debo decir más. Vamos, tampoco es que haya mucho más, pero bueno... Si quieres saber algo más, dímelo. Y si vas a seguir leyendo o no, dímelo también. Hasta luego y un beso.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a dos personas: en primer lugar, a **AYA K**, quien lee estos capítulos con una rapidez que me deja asombrado, y también se lo dedico por animarla a que me hable sobre cómo quiere que sea su personaje en MDUL; en segundo lugar, se lo dedico a **Lunis**, a quien le gusta mucha la acción. Espero que este capítulo sirva para quitarte un poco el "mono").

Disculpad por no haber podido colgar con la puntualidad que me viene caracterizando, pero "fanfiction" últimamente da la impresión de que me odia...

CAPÍTULO XXIV (SONADA...)

Remus dormía plácidamente. El reloj de encima del escritorio marcaba las siete menos un minuto. El minutero se desplazó lentamente. Una bandada de ruidosos pájaros salió volando de su interior y comenzaron a piar con energía por encima de la cara de Remus. Éste se revolvía y levantaba los brazos, agitándolos y golpeando a los molestos pájaros.

–¡Ya voy, ya voy! –dijo con voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo vieron incorporado en la cama los pájaros volvieron a meterse en el despertador. Remus maldijo el momento en que a la señora Nicked le pareció una excelente idea regalarle aquel ruidoso despertador por su cumpleaños. Pensando en ella estaba cuando pasó ante la puerta; pasó de largo, pero volvió sobre sus pasos al ver a Remus despierto.

–Buenos días, cariño. –Entró en su habitación. A Remus le encantaba que lo tratase como si fuese su hijo en lugar de su yerno–. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Sí, bastante. –Se rascó un ojo.

–No me acordaba de que hoy tuvieses que ir tan temprano a la academia –dijo.

–Pues sí, ¡por desgracia! –Se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la camiseta–. Aunque no me apetece nada ir. Estoy pensando en quedarme en casa y ponerme a estudiar. Como los exámenes finales son el mes que viene...

–Ya sabes que a mí me da igual –explicó condescendiente la señora Nicked–, pero no me gustaría que descuidases tus estudios, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

–Sí, lo sé. ¡Pero no los estoy descuidando! –se defendió.

–Pues entonces quédate si te parece –le permitió–. Me voy abajo a prepararte el desayuno.

–No, déjalo –dijo Remus sin parecer censurador–. Quiero decir, que todas las mañanas te afanas en preparármelo, ¡y me alegro!, no creas que no. Pero ya soy lo suficiente mayor como para hacerlo yo solo, y así tú no tienes que preocuparte más por mí.

–Pero... –repuso la señora Nicked.

–Comeré bien y completo –la interrumpió.

–Bueno, cielo, como tú quieras –consintió–. ¡No te olvides de los cereales!, ¿eh?

–No, Helen.

Y la bruja se marchó de la habitación.

Remus se terminó de vestir en silencio. Abrió la puerta y bajó a la cocina. Allí estaba ya la señora Nicked, no preparando su desayuno, pero sí inventándose un sinfín de tareas con el fin de poder vigilar lo que Remus comía. No le importó que lo vigilase.

Al rato bajó Helen.

–Buenos días, Remus. ¿Qué tal? –Parecía de muy buen humor.

–Buenos días. Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

–¡Genial! –exclamó–. Me encantan los miércoles a partir de ahora.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus.

–Porque nos han suprimido las clases, aunque, a cambio, nos han puesto un curso por la tarde. Empezamos hoy. Espero que no sea muy largo...

–¡No te quejes, hija! –la riñó la señora Nicked–. Yo cuando tenía tu edad tenía muchas más ganas de estudiar que tú, querida.

–¡Qué suerte! –escupió Remus–. ¿Por qué no harán lo mismo con nosotros? Yo hoy tenía tres horas y media de clases.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Helen mordisqueando la tostada que le había untado su madre–. ¿Es que ya no las tienes?

–¡Oh, sí! Pero he decidido que me voy a quedar estudiando. Creo que estoy un poco atrasado y una mañana de esfuerzo hará que me ponga al día.

Helen no repuso nada.

–¡Qué asco de vida! –saltó de pronto, sin venir al caso, Remus.

–¿Qué te pasa, querido? –inquirió la señora Nicked.

–¡No tenemos vida! –escupió con amargura–. Cuando salimos de Hogwarts, ¡a la academia!; cuando de la academia, ¡a trabajar! Cuando dejamos ya de dar un palo al agua es cuando viejos y porque no podemos ni movernos casi.

La señora Nicked se rió a mandíbula batiente.

–¡Qué exagerado eres! –dijo–. Yo sí que tendría que decir qué asco de vida. Esta tarde, por culpa de tu padre, tendré que tragarme una de sus estúpidas reuniones con sus compañeros del trabajo. Se jubila un cirujano, o algo así, y le han preparado una fiesta –explicó.

–Ya nos habíamos enterado, mamá –dijo Helen.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó extrañada–. Pues eso, yo sí tengo motivos para quejarme. Ya fui una vez a una de esas aburridas fiestas y no consigo llevarme bien con las muggles. ¡Hablan de unas cosas tan raras...! Son un engorro.

–¿Y papá, mamá? –preguntó Helen–. ¿Que está en el hospital?

–Sí, querida –contestó–. Ha tenido que cambiarle el turno a uno de la sexta planta para poder tener la tarde libre hoy y poder ir a la fiesta de su compañero. Yo ahora voy a ir al supermercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas que hacen falta, así que quiero que os pongáis a estudiar en silencio en vuestros cuartos y que aprovechéis el tiempo. ¿Me habéis entendido?

–Estupendamente –contestó Remus.

–Pues espero que para cuando vuelva hayáis aprovechado el tiempo –comentó inquisitiva–. Cuando llegue te preguntaré la lección, Helen. ¿Qué vas a estudiar hoy? –preguntó.

–Los venenos más comunes –contestó rápidamente.

–¿Los venenos más comunes? ¿Estás segura? –le espetó–. Perfecto. ¿Habéis acabado ya? –Asintieron–. Pues ¡a vuestros cuartos! ¡Y aprovechad el tiempo!

–Menos mal que no sabe nada de la carrera de auror –sonrió Remus–, porque si no también me habría preguntado a mí.

–Me da igual –contestó Helen muy resuelta mientras subían por las escaleras–. Como yo voy a estudiar en serio no me importa.

–Pero aún así debe ser un fastidio –ironizó Remus.

–Pero a mí me da igual. Los venenos más comunes los di el año pasado, y me los sé de cabo a rabo. Ahora me pondré a estudiar sus antídotos. –Y se metió en su cuarto riendo como una loca.

Remus se encerró también en su habitación. Retiró la silla del escritorio y se sentó en él. Cogió la pluma y le comenzó a dar vueltas entre sus dedos. Leyó un par de veces los apuntes que había tomado en clase y corrigió algunos errores que tenían. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta: la señora Nicked debía de haberse ido ya.

La mente de Remus se vació en un segundo y los ojos se le llenaron de niebla. Vio a Helen dentro de su cabeza saludándolo con una mano que agitaba fuertemente. "Hola, Remus", le dijo la visión.

El pergamino apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos. Se puso a leerlo de nuevo desde el principio cuando, otra vez, la tinta comenzó a emborronarse. Helen, en su cabeza, le preguntó: "¿Qué haces?"

Remus pensó que debía de estar muy aburrida, pero no por ello iba a entrar en su juego, porque él realmente quería estudiar. Le envió un par de visiones más, pero como a ninguna pareciera Remus que prestara atención, Helen acabó por hartarse y, de seguro, se puso al fin a estudiar.

Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Remus.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó Helen entreabriéndola.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó él con voz monótona–. Estás aburrida, ¿verdad?

–Un poco –contestó–. ¿Quieres que echemos una partida de ajedrez mágico?

–Te he dicho que tengo que estudiar. –Volviendo a plantar la mirada en el pergamino.

–¿Y si nos apostamos algo? –probó–. Mira, quien gane tendrá que ser el esclavo del otro esta noche, y el otro tendrá que hacer lo que él quiera. Tentador, ¿verdad?

–Mucho –contestó Remus desganado–, pero no estoy para pensar en esta noche, sino en que tengo que estudiar.

–¡Qué pesado! –exclamó Helen–. Estoy aburrida, ¿te has enterado?

–¡Pues date de cabezazos contra la pared! –le dijo–, pero, por favor, déjame estudiar.

Y Helen cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Un chasquido alertó a Remus. Se levantó y forcejeó con el picaporte. Estaba cerrado con llave, a pesar de que no tenía cerradura. Helen había encantado el pomo.

–¡Déjame salir, Helen! –gritó aporreando la puerta–. Abre la puerta o me desaparezco.

Un chasquido detrás de él le obligó a volverse. Helen estaba tumbada encima de su cama en una postura bastante provocativa y sensual.

–Estás atrapado, Remusín –dijo.

–¡Deja de llamarse así!, ¿quieres? –le espetó–. ¿Vas a dejarme estudiar o qué?

–¡Ya te he dicho lo que quiero! –explicó.

–No, no lo has dicho. Puede que yo lo haya entendido... –dijo Remus–. ¡Pero no! El otro día te dije yo lo mismo y no quisiste. ¡Pues ahora no quiero yo! Tengo que estudiar.

–Vamos, Remus. Ven a jugar. –Y sacó su varita y la acarició entre sus largos dedos.

–¿Sí? –Cambió el tono de voz y sacó su varita también–. ¿A qué? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Ella se echó hacia delante y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho a Remus.

–A lo que tú quieras –contestó.

Y se tumbó en la cama. Remus empuñó su varita y apuntó hacia ella a Helen. De su punta salió una larga cuerda que apresó a la chica y la inmovilizó.

–¡Eh! –gritó–. ¿Qué haces?

–Conseguir estudiar en paz –dijo. Y volvió a sacudir la varita y Helen, a partir de ese instante, por más que chilló, nada se le escuchaba–. Qué tranquilidad –comentó con sorna respirando el aire.

Se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a estudiar. No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando escuchó de nuevo la puerta y pegó un brinco de su asiento. Corrió hasta Helen, empuñó su varita y la liberó. Luegó la volvió a hacer sonora.

–¡Canalla! –dijo en voz baja–. ¡Eres un puto canalla! –exclamó muy molesta y se desapareció de lo alto de la cama–. ¡Hola, mamá! ¿Ya estás aquí? Pregunta lo que quieras –escuchó Remus que hablaba Helen en la primera planta.

–Pero abre la maldita puerta –se quejó Remus hablando consigo mismo y tirando con fuerza del pomo. Finalmente lo sacó de cuajo y cayó de culo en el suelo con el picaporte dorado en la mano–. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! –Apuntó con la varita al objeto y éste volvió a colocarse en su sitio.

Sin embargo, la señora Nicked había escuchado el estropicio y estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Remus vio desde el otro lado de la puerta cómo el pomo volvía a girarse violentamente sin que la puerta se abriese.

–¿Quieres abrir la puerta, Remus querido? –pidió.

–¡No puedo! –exclamó.

–Apártate, ¿quieres? –dijo y Remus pudo ver un haz de luz dorada en el resquicio de la parte de debajo de la puerta. La puerta cedió al cabo de cinco segundos y apareció la señora Nicked con Helen sonriendo detrás de ella–. ¿Qué hacías con la puerta cerrada, Remus?

–Yo no he sido, Helen.

–¿Quién si no, Remus? –preguntó seria.

–Helen –respondió tranquilo.

–¡Mentira, mamá! –exclamó la chica haciéndose la indignada–. Tú misma has visto lo bien que me sé la lección. ¡No he salido del cuarto en todo el rato! Pero a él lo he estado escuchando moverse de un lado para otro del cuarto todo el tiempo –mintió–. ¡Mira cómo tiene la cama! –Le señaló las arrugas de la colcha que ella misma había producido al estar encima–. Yo misma he escuchado cómo se tumbaba, porque sus muelles rechinan. –Y era cierto.

–Remus –pronunció la señora Nicked sin parecer que lo estaba riñendo–. No creas que estoy enfadada, pero me prometiste que ibas a aprovechar la mañana.

–Pero, ¡si yo quería! –repuso.

–¡No me mientas, muchacho! –dijo–. Espero que esta tarde recuperes todo el tiempo que has perdido esta mañana, ¿vale? Y, aunque no es un castigo, para que lo sepas, no quiero que salgas de tu cuarto hasta que yo te avise para almorzar, ¿entendido? –Remus asintió con desgana, porque de poco servía refunfuñar con su suegra cuando ella ya se había hecho una idea de lo ocurrido–. Bien, cielo. Quédate aquí y estudia mucho. –Y se fue.

Helen se quedó mirando a Remus con una larga sonrisa.

–¡Eres una mentirosa! –gruñó Remus–. Como no te has salido con la tuya, ¡mira cómo te lo cobras!

–¡Remus, estudia! –imitó la voz de su madre mientras salía por la puerta–. ¿Quieres que te encierre otra vez para que puedas estudiar mejor, Remus cielo?

Remus se levantó de un salto empuñando su varita.

–¿A que no te atreves a repetirlo? –dijo amenazador.

–¿Que no? –preguntó sonriente–. ¿Quieres que te encierre de nuevo para que puedas estudiar mejor, Remus cariño? –imitando el tono de voz de su madre.

–Entonces, si sabes que has sido tú, ¿por qué no se lo dices a tu madre?

–Porque así se piensa que el bueno de Remus hoy se ha portado mal.

Y se fue dando un pequeño portazo en las narices de Remus.

Remus se sentó en el escritorio de nuevo, sonriendo y acariciando su varita.

Se estudió a fondo la lección hasta que se la supo de memoria. Al cabo de un buen rato la señora Nicked llamó a su puerta y bajó a almorzar. Se sentó al lado de una sonriente e irónica Helen, pero Remus no se dejó intimidar. La saludó altivamente y le habló con superioridad, lanzándole indirectas que sólo ella entendía, aunque tuvieron con la mosca detrás de la oreja a la señora Nicked un buen rato.

–A las seis –confirmó la hora el señor Nicked.

–¿Y hay que ir obligatoriamente? –probó su mujer.

–Si no quieres...

–¡No me pongas esa cara de cordero degollado! –exclamó con lástima la señora Nicked–. Si te pones así, ¡qué remedio!

–¿Y vosotros qué vais a hacer? –preguntó el señor Nicked a su hija y a su yerno.

–Remus se quedará en casa estudiando –contestó por él la señora Nicked y Helen estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

–Aunque no todo es lo que parece –dijo Remus con asco.

–¿Qué quieres decir, chico? –preguntó el señor Nicked.

–Pues eso –se limitó a decir.

–¡Oh, vamos, Remus! –soltó meneando la cabeza la señora Nicked–. ¿No seguirás con el cuento de que ha sido Helen? A ver que tienes tú que decir... Porque todo lo que ha dicho ella suena convincente. ¡Vamos, explícate! –Le dio la oportunidad.

–He reunido un par de pruebas –dijo Remus con una enigmática sonrisa–. Bueno, en realidad, sólo una. Pero dará un increíble vuelco a la investigación.

Sacó su varita y la dejó sobre la mesa.

–¡Magnífico! –exclamó el señor Nicked.

–¿Qué quieres probar con eso? –preguntó la señora Nicked mirando la varita y luego a Remus fijamente.

–Con la varita nada –dijo–, pero si la agito será muy divertido. ¡Grabationus!

Y la voz de Helen reverberó por encima de sus cabezas: «¿Que no? ¿Quieres que te encierre de nuevo para que puedas estudiar mejor, Remus cariño?» « Entonces, si sabes que has sido tú, ¿por qué no se lo dices a tu madre?» « Porque así se piensa que el bueno de Remus hoy se ha portado mal.»

Helen se puso colorada.

–¡Helen! –gritó su madre–. Así que has sido tú.

–Yo, mamá...

–¡No repliques, hija! Te has portado muy mal.

–¡Eso!... –saltó el señor Nicked.

–¡Me has mentido!

–¡Sí!...

–¡Y le has echado la culpa a Remus de la puerta que tú habías cerrado!

–¡Oh, por Dios!...

–¡Y yo voy y lo castigo!

–Dijiste que no era un castigo –la interrumpió Remus.

–Bueno, sí, lo dije. Pero como se te hubiera ocurrido salir...

–¡Buena es ella...! –exclamó el señor Nicked.

–¡Cállate, Matt! –le espetó nerviosa.

–Hoy no verás a Lily. Te limitarás a ir a ese curso y volver a casa cuando acabes. Por mentirme...

–Me da igual. Hoy no había quedado con Lily –repuso Helen.

–¡Pues mañana! –gritó la señora Nicked.

–Tampoco había quedado –dijo Helen.

–¡Pasado, entonces!

–Tampoco habíamos quedado.

–¡Pues nunca! –vociferó.

Una lechuza marrón entró volando por la ventana, rozó con el ala la cabeza de la señora Nicked y planeó por encima de la mesa. Finalmente cayó en picado y dejó un sobre escarlata sobre el plato del señor Nicked.

–¡Tengo correo! ¡Tengo correo! –dijo completamente emocionado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La carta empezó a arder y se asustó. Helen, más acostumbrada a cosas mágicas como aquélla, se adelantó y despegó el sobre. Una voz amplificada resonó de forma que el muggle se cayó de la silla hacia atrás.

–¿Está loco o qué demonios le pasa? No se las dé de listo, amigo, que se hace lo que se puede. ¡Y le recuerdo que el diario El Profeta es número uno en ventas! Si está asqueado con su lectura, vaya y cómprese Corazón de bruja y deje de inflarnos las narices, que sus absurdas noticias le serán, de seguro –ironía–, mucho más gratificantes. Así que apúntese a algún club o algo que tiene usted demasiado tiempo libre, ¡joder! Y no nos mande más cartas o le mandaremos una maldición...

Y la carta estalló.

Comieron a partir de ese momento un rato en silencio, obviando la ridícula escena que acababa de tener lugar en el salón, hasta que, al cabo de unos diez minutos aproximadamente, la señora Nicked le dijo a su hija:

–La abuela te manda recuerdos. He estado hablando con ella esta mañana por conferencia y me ha dicho que te dé recuerdos.

–Ah, vale –contestó Helen como si le importase lo más mínimo.

Nada más se dijo durante el resto del almuerzo. Al final Ñobo, ojeroso y sin color en la cara, se pasó y recogió los platos y los vasos y se los llevó a la cocina. Los señores Nicked salieron corriendo y comenzaron a vestirse, a pesar de que aún tenían mucha tarde por delante. Remus se bajó los apuntes al salón y los leyó atentamente mientras se tomaba un vaso de café bien caliente que le había preparado el elfo doméstico.

–Tienes mal aspecto, Ñobo –dijo Remus con compasión.

–No peor que usted cuando pasa la noche fuera, señor –rebatió el elfo con voz desfallecida.

Se puso a hojear sus apuntes y luego se puso a echarles un vistazo a los de James, que se los había dejado para completarlos. Se puso un rato a subrayar con tinta roja y, después, cogió un pergamino y se dedicó a confeccionar un escueto esquema resumen de la lección que estaba estudiando.

Helen bajó las escaleras cargada con su pesado caldero. Al llegar lo soltó en la chimenea y se fue a por su material de Pociones. Cuando regresó Remus le preguntó:

–¿Todavía sigues haciendo las pociones en la chimenea, Helen?

–Sí, ¿qué pasa? –contestó de malos modos. Parecía enfurruñada.

–Nada, nada –dijo volviendo a plantar su atención en los apuntes de James–. ¿Pero es que –no se pudo quedar callado– no te acuerdas de lo que le pasó a Dung? Se apareció por la chimenea y lo freíste con fuese lo que fuera que estuvieses preparando. ¿Y si aparece ahora alguien por ahí? –Señaló la chimenea–. ¿Piensas volver a sentirte culpable de que alguien tenga que pasar cinco días en San Mungo? –preguntó con teatralidad.

–Correré el riesgo –contestó muy digna.

–¡Helen! –la reprendió.

–¿Qué? En la orden no había fogón. ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Tenía que estudiar.

–Pero aquí sí hay –dijo sin más–. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cocina?

–¿Me estás echando? –soltó Helen indignada–. Que yo sepa, ésta sigue siendo mi casa. Además –se rascó la coronilla y miró para otro lado–, es que no quiero estar sola mientras preparo pócimas. Me aburro...

–Allí está Ñobo –comentó Remus.

Helen lo traspasó con una mirada asesina.

El reloj de la pirámide de cristal que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea marcó las cinco en punto.

El señor Nicked bajó todo elegante, muy repeinado y oliendo a jazmines, cuanto menos. Se había recortado el bigote y las patillas. Se plantó en medio de la sala de estar, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, viendo que los dos chicos lo miraban, y esperó el veredicto.

–Papá, ¡estás genial! –dijo Helen.

–Es cierto, Matthew –sonrió Remus–, muy bien, muy bien...

–Gracias, gracias. –Se sonrojó el señor Nicked–. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros piropos que, por otro lado, me merezco y sobradamente. Es broma, es broma... –se apresuró a decir viendo la cara de repugnancia de su hija–. Entonces, ¿creéis que voy bien?

–Sí, Matthew. Extrañamente bien –respondió Remus.

–Oh, gracias, Remus –dijo el muggle–. ¡Qué bueno tener dos chicos tan admiradores de su padre y de su suegro! Si supieráis cuánto os quiero... –Consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera–. ¡Vamos, palomita! –gritó–. Tendremos que ir en coche –dijo–, y será media hora, por lo menos.

–Ya me queda nada –explicó desde el piso de arriba.

Después el hombre se quedó mirando a Remus y a Helen y, de pronto, una idea malsana comenzó a crecer en su mente y empezó a perder el rubor en las mejillas y a sudar.

–¿Qué te pasa, papá? –preguntó Helen–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí –dijo con voz trémula–. Ahora os quedáis solos, ¿no?

–Sí –contestó Remus sonriendo.

–Pero a las seis y media tengo el curso –explicó Helen–, así que me tendré que ir.

–¡Ah, es cierto! –exclamó el señor Nicked todo feliz–. Ya se me había olvidado. Mira, hija. –Le tendió una tarjeta de papel–. Te he apuntado el teléfono del bar en que vamos a estar, ¿vale? Si tenéis algún problema no tienes más que llamarme.

Helen pensó que de tener algún problema la mejor forma de solucionarlo no sería, en absoluto, llamar a su padre, pero, no obstante, contestó:

–¡Oh, vale!

–¿Te sigues acordando de cómo funcionan las cabinas? –preguntó el señor Nicked.

–Por supuesto, papá –dijo con voz cansada.

–¡Ésa es mi niña! –exclamó el muggle–. Me encantaría tener un teléfono en casa. Todo el mundo normal tiene uno. Quiero decir, me gusta la chimenea, ¡por supuesto!, pero los compañeros del trabajo no tienen una igual –explicó.

La señora Nicked bajó vestida de negro, también muy elegante, con un radiante tocado en la cabeza y una sonrisa excelsa.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó.

–¡Muy bien, mamá! –contestó Helen sin prestar atención al caldero, que comenzó a chorrear por los bordes–. Estás radiante.

–Sí, está perfecta, Helen. Muy guapa, en serio –dijo Remus.

–Oh, gracias, chicos. ¿Qué hora es, Matt?

–Las cinco y cuarto casi –contestó.

–¿Y dónde está ese bar "Los canela"? –preguntó.

(Nota del Autor: el nombre del bar es verídico. Es decir, vamos, ¡que no sacado de la manga! Es el nombre de la peña en que está mi padre. ¿Verdad que es un nombre... como para hacer el canelo?)

–Está en el pueblecito de al lado –explicó–. Es que es allí donde vive, ¿sabes?

–Y ¿crees que vamos a llegar en media hora, Matt? –le espetó–. ¿Con ese churro de coche que tienes, Matthew Nicked? ¡Oh, por el amor de Rowling!

–Vale que es un poco viejo –comentó el señor Nicked completamente ruborizado–, pero es lo único que tenemos. Si sólo lo utilizo yo para ir a trabajar... ¡Con esto de la chimenea no lo hemos renovado en veinticinco años! –exclamó levantando los brazos.

–¿Y crees que vendremos a tiempo para las nueve? –preguntó la bruja–. Es que también nos ha invitado Molly para celebrar el que está embarazada de nuevo; como se lo acaba de decir a Arthur... –explicó–. ¡Y eso que yo pensaba que después de los gemelos ya no iba a tener nada de nada! ¿Vendremos? –inquirió.

–No sé... –dijo tímidamente el señor Nicked.

–¡Pues me da igual! –gritó–. Como a las nueve todavía esos muggles sigan de cháchara, tú y yo cogemos el coche y nos largamos, ¿me has entendido?

–Sí, palomita...

–Nos vamos, niños. Portaos bien –dijo la señora Nicked dándole un beso a cada uno–. ¿Me has oído, Helen? ¡Pórtate bien!

–¿Cómo? –saltó Helen escandalizada–. Pero si yo siempre me porto bien. Bueno, menos hoy...

Remus se echó a reír. "Cállate", le dijo su novia por lo bajo.

Salieron por la puerta y al rato se escuchó arrancar al viejo motor. Con un sonido infernal desaparecieron calle abajo. Remus intentó ponerse a estudiar de nuevo.

–Remus.

–¿Sí, Helen?

–¿Estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana?

–No.

–¡Ah, vale!

–Bien.

–Es que estaba preocupada, ¿sabes?

–Sí.

–¿Sabías que estaba preocupada y no me has dicho que no estabas enfadado para que no me siguese comiendo la cabeza?

–No.

–Remus, ¿me estás escuchando?

–Sí.

–Remus, ¿eres idiota?

–Sí.

–¡Remus! –gritó.

–¿Qué? –Se le cayeron los pergaminos por el suelo–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Que no me estás haciendo ni caso, ¡eso es lo que pasa!

–Quiero estudiar –dijo mientras recogía los apuntes–. ¿Vale? Los exámenes son el mes que viene.

–Mi cumpleaños es ya mismo –comentó Helen con voz melosa.

–Ya lo sé –contestó irritado.

–¿Y me has comprado algo?

–Sí.

–¿Qué? –preguntó emocionada.

–¡A ti te lo voy a decir!

–¿Es grande?

–No sé.

–¿Lo tienes escondido aquí, en casa?

–No.

–¿Dónde? –insistió.

–¡¡¡Me piensas dejar estudiar, Helen, o qué!!! –gritó. Miró el reloj de la pirámide de cristal y soltó–: Son casi las cinco y media. ¿Me vas a dejar estudiar?

–¿Esa hora es ya? –preguntó–. Qué tarde. Creo que me voy a duchar antes de irme. ¿Te importaría quitarme el caldero de aquí?

–Mientras te vayas, ¡no! –contestó bruscamente.

–Gracias –soltó muy alegre–. ¿Y qué me has regalado?

–¡Te he dicho que no te lo voy a decir!

Helen se fue diciendo algo por lo bajo y pegando saltos para subir los escalones hasta el piso superior. Remus se levantó al poco del sofá y sacó su varita. La agitó una primera vez y el contenido del caldero desapareció. Después, en voz queda, pronunció apuntando hacia el recipiente de peltre:

–¡Relaxo!

Y el caldero salió volando escaleras arriba, colocándose con cuidado en lo más alto de la estantería en el cuarto de Helen. Se volvió a tumbar en el sofá y recogió los apuntes. Por fin podría estudiar en paz.

Estuvo veinte minutos de lo más relajado cuando reapareció Helen, con un albornoz y una toalla liada en la cabeza.

–Hola, Remus –dijo–. ¿Qué te cuentas?

–Estoy estudiando –contestó hosco.

–¡Qué humos! –Torció los labios en una mueca la chica–. Cuando yo estoy estudiando y tú me molestas tampoco me pongo tan susceptible.

–Tal vez no –contestó con un deje irónico en la voz–, pero yo sé captar las indirectas al momento, ¿no te parece?

–Yo también –contestó resuelta–. Por cierto, que he estado pensando y... ¿Tú crees que me gustará tu regalo? –Se sentó en un sillón y cruzó las piernas. Remus se tapó la cara con los apuntes–. Porque si no me va a gustar o no me va a servir de nada, ¡pues como que podrías comprarme otra cosa! Y tú, aunque creas que me conozcas, ¡no sabes ni cómo pienso! –dijo–. He pensado que lo mejor es que me digas que me has comprado por mi cumpleaños y yo te diga si me gusta o no, porque si no, te puedo decir qué me gusta para que tengas una buena idea y me puedas comprar algo con lo que no te equivoces. ¿No te parece?

–No, no me parece –contestó con voz cansada.

–Pues yo opino que es lo mejor –comentó Helen.

–¿Ah, sí? –saltó Remus burlón–. Mira la hora que es. –Señaló la pirámide de cristal con el ojo, donde marcaba las seis en punto–. ¿No tienes que vestirte? No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

–Pues no –contestó altiva–. Pero ¿me lo vas a decir o no?

–No.

Helen se levantó de un salto, se acercó dando grandes y sonoras pisadas hasta plantarse delante de Remus, a quien cogió de la cara apretándole los mofletes para ponerle la cara directamente frente a la suya y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sin que pudiese volverse.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Remus intentando librarse de ella.

–¿Es algo de ropa? –preguntó Helen tras pensar un momento.

–Pero ¿qué dices? –Pataleaba Remus.

–Di: ¿sí o no?

–No te lo voy a decir. –Y le pegó un empujón para que le soltase la cara–. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –gritó.

–Dumbledore me ha dicho que desde hace unos tres meses estoy desarrollando aptitudes para la Legeremancia. Pensé que podría sonsacártelo... –explicó.

–Pero ¿tú sabes lo que es el efecto sorpresa? –preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Y es cierto eso de la Legeremancia? –Helen asintió–. ¡Joder! Ya no podré hacer nada sin que tú te enteres...

–¿Y qué quieres hacer tú que yo no me entere? –soltó Helen de forma muy borde.

–¿Yo? Nada –se apresuró a contestar. Señaló de nuevo el reloj de encima de la repisa de la chimenea–. ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

–¡Es cierto! –gritó y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

Eran casi las seis y diez minutos.

Transcurridos diez minutos, Helen bajó vestida y bien arreglada. Remus pensó que había tenido que vestirse y hacerlo todo con magia, porque si no, no sabía cómo lo habría hecho todo tan rápido.

–Me voy, Remus –dijo escuetamente.

–¡Estupendo! –exclamó Remus fingidamente–. Por fin podré estudiar.

–Todavía soy capaz de echarte un maleficio aturdidor o algo así –dijo mientras cogía un pellizco de polvos flu–. Bueno, que me voy. Pórtate bien, Remusito –dijo imitando el tono de voz de su madre.

–Si te escuchase tu madre... –comentó Remus desaprobador.

–Mientras tú no lo hayas grabado no tiene por qué oírlo –dijo perspicaz–. Hasta luego.

Y desapareció por el hueco de la chimenea.

Remus se quedó un segundo viendo cómo se extinguían las llamas verdes. Después plantó la vista en los apuntes, pero ahora que se encontraba solo y había únicamente silencio a su alrededor le costaba más concentrarse. Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas alrededor del sofá con los pergaminos en la mano. Se aburrió y se sentó en un sillón. Así tampoco estaba cómodo, con lo que se fue a una silla. Se hartó y se fue a orinar.

Cuando regresó estuvo tentado de poner la radio, pero se contuvo. Se obligó a fijar su atención en los apuntes. Todo estaba en silencio. De pronto le pareció escuchar una risa y se volvió hacia la chimenea, pero al instante vio que se lo había imaginado, porque no había absolutamente nada.

Miró el reloj de encima de la repisa: las siete menos veinte. ¡Y no se había aprendido ni media palabra! O se ponía en serio, o lo dejaba.

–La mutación o transformación del mago en el medio natural se produce en reducidas ocasiones de forma nata. Lo idóneo es realizar pociones o encantamientos que pertenecen a grados de magia avanzada... –leía Remus.

Un chasquido devolvió la conciencia del mundo a Remus. Se volvió y esta vez sí que no se lo había inventado.

–¡Helen! –gritó–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Vámonos! –vociferó, toda nerviosa.

–¿Qué te pasa? –La trató de tranquilizar Remus.

–¡Lo he visto, Remus! ¡Va a venir! –exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¿Quién? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¡¡¡A él!!! –gritó, y un nuevo chasquido los hizo volver la cabeza a ambos.

En medio del salón estaba lord Voldemort mirándolos sonriente y apuntándolos con su varita.

–Hola, Remus –dijo con su silbante voz–. Esperaba encontrarte solo, pero tu amiguita la adivina me ha estropeado los planes.

Helen se interpuso entre Remus y la varita de Voldemort, con lágrimas en los ojos y los brazos extendidos, y dijo:

–Para matarlo a él tendrás que matarme a mí primero.

Voldemort rió y Remus sintió que le hervía la sangre. Apartó a Helen y la cobijó detrás de sí.

–No os peléis –dijo mordaz–. Pienso mataros a los dos. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

–¡Tú no eres Voldemort! –gritó Remus fuera de sí–. Dumbledore hizo cientos de encantamientos para proteger esta casa. ¡Tú ni siquiera podrías entrar!

–Te equivocas –dijo Voldemort muy sereno. Levantó la mano izquierda y cruzó el aire la pirámide de cristal de encima de la repisa de la chimenea hasta acabar en ella–. Puedo entrar si, previamente, me has aceptado con total libertad. –Y el ojo que encerraba la pirámide se transformó lentamente en uno rasgado y de color rojo–. Mi propio ojo, Remus. Para poder vigilarte día y noche. –Y rió patéticamente–. Hoy no te escapas, Remus. No te daré ninguna oportunidad. ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí! ¡¡¡Avada kedavra!!!

Helen empujó a Remus y éste cayó en el suelo. La chica también se apartó y el rayo verde impactó contra un cuadro que había sobre la chimenea de los señores Nicked, que acabó ardiendo.

Remus sacó su varita:

–¡¡¡Avada kedavra!!! –gritó.

Voldemort, sin embargo, veloz, obró un enorme círculo con su varita y apareció una burbuja escudo con forma esférica que cubrió al hechicero. El rayo asesino de Remus golpeó contra ella y se volatilizó, rompiéndose el escudo en fragmentos diminutos.

–¿Te convertirías en un asesino con tal de matarme a mí? –preguntó Voldemort riendo frenéticamente.

Voldemort apuntó ahora rápidamente a la varita de Remus e hizo que ésta saliese disparada, cayendo a unos centímetros de la puerta de salida. Remus se la quedó mirando con pánico. Después se volvió hacia Voldemort y se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en la repisa de la chimenea.

–¿Estás preparado para cruzar el umbral? –preguntó Voldemort sarcásticamente–. Dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu padre, ¿quieres? ¡Avada kedavra!

Pero Remus lo había previsto y, con buen tino, le lanzó la taza con la inscripción de "Recuerdo de Mallorca", que chocó contra el rayo haciéndose mil pedazos. Voldemort, no obstante, rió. Parecía disfrutar cerrándoles el cerco.

Se aproximó con paso lento pero medido hasta Helen, que lloraba postrada en el suelo. Voldemort extendió su varita hacia ella y Remus sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

–¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!! –gritó, y la varita de Voldemort chocó contra el techo.

Voldemort tenía sus ojos rojos muy abiertos. Remus corrió hacia Helen y la agarró firmemente del brazo. La obligó a levantarse y salió corriendo con ella.

–¡Nos tenemos que ir! –le dijo.

En un segundo llegaron a la puerta y Remus pudo recoger su varita. La abrieron y salieron fuera corriendo. Pero ninguno de los dos esperaba aquello: todos los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso, encapuchados, estaban diseminados por los tejados de la vecindad, y al verlos salir comenzaron a lanzarle maleficios y maldiciones a discreción que rebotaban en el suelo cerca de sus pies.

Remus escuchó una explosión y se volvió a tiempo de ver cómo la puerta de su casa salía volando por encima de sus cabezas y la mitad de la fachada de su casa se derrumbaba. Cuando volvió la vista al frente vio a Voldemort a un metro de distancia de ellos, apuntándolo directamente a los ojos. Remus también sintió cómo todos los visillos de las casas se descorrían y los vecinos se asomaban por sus ventanas; suplicó porque no viesen aquello.

Como el restallido de un látigo se aparecieron al mismo tiempo todos los mortífagos dibujando un perfecto frente detrás de Voldemort. Todos habían guardado sus varitas y sonreían detrás de sus pérfidas máscaras.

Remus dejó de abrazar a Helen y la dejó sentada en el suelo, medio sollozando. Se plantó de frente, miró a Voldemort a los ojos e irradió un odio inimaginable. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero Voldemort parecía disfrutar con aquello, porque Remus sabía que había llegado su momento, que tenía que morir; de nada serviría hacerle frente a un mago tan aventajado como aquél. Acabaría matándolo...

Pero entonces se escuchó un nuevo chasquido, que no sonó como siempre sino como un trueno, y hasta el mismo suelo pareció temblar, y alguien se interpuso entre Remus y Voldemort. La varita apuntaba directamente ahora a los ojos del recién llegado, quien se había aparecido a sólo unos centímetros de Voldemort: unos ojos que irradiaban mucha energía y que miraban a Voldemort, risueños, por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

La mano de Voldemort comenzó a titubear.

–Dumbledore... –dijo. Algunos mortífagos se metieron las manos en las túnicas, buscando, sin duda, sus varitas.

–¡Oh, Tom, cuánto tiempo! –habló el director igual que si se acabase de encontrar con un viejo amigo al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía–. Te veo nervioso. ¿Te asombra el que esté aquí? –preguntó–. No has sido el único que le ha puesto un ojo encima a Remus, Tom.

Cinco chasquidos hicieron volverse a Dumbledore y desviar la vista de Voldemort de encima del director. Sirius, James, Peter, Frank y el auror Moody se acababan de aparecer.

–Te dije que los retuvieras en la orden, Alastor –gruñó Dumbledore.

–¡Pues no he podido! –soltó molesto.

Ninguno sabía tampoco que Lily y Alice, a las que supuestamente habían dejado en la orden, habían utilizado la Red Flu para aparecerse por la chimenea. Como estaban en estado avanzado no podían aparecerse ni desaparecerse, les habían explicado, porque corrían el riesgo de dejarse el feto atrás. Como Lily conocía la casa de Helen subió hasta el trastero y accedieron hasta el tejado, desde donde, a discreción y bien ocultas, lanzaban maleficios contra los mortífagos constantemente.

Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina contra Dumbledore, pero Remus, que había estado como en trance hasta ese momento, despertó de él y avanzó corriendo con su varita en ristre. Gritó algo, pero no se llegó a escuchar porque la sangre le bombeaba con fuerza en los oídos. El rayo verde salió disparado hacia el cielo, por cuarta vez en su vida, y cayó en un árbol de la calle que se incendió al momento.

Dumbledore se volvió al instante y se enzarzó en una aguerrida lucha contra lord Voldemort. Los otros cuatro junto con Moody corrieron a enfrentarse contra los mortífagos, que eran más, sin embargo, aunque contaban con la inestimable ayuda de las dos embarazadas, como pronto se dieron cuentan, que dejaron enseguida fuera de combate a un par de encapuchados.

Remus corrió hacia Helen y se arrodilló ante ella.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

–Sí –contestó, aunque parecía mareada. Se levantó con dificultad.

–¿Qué haces? –inquirió Remus.

–¡Ayudarles! –contestó.

–No –le prohibió–. Desaparécete y vete a un lugar seguro, ¿quieres? –Un rayo no le dio de lleno por bien poco a Helen–. ¿Quieres? –gritó más fuerte.

–No voy a dejarte solo, Remus –dijo y agarró la varita con decisión.

–¡No estoy solo! –repuso él.

–Nunca me separaré de tu lado, Remus –dijo Helen con determinación.

–En tal caso, ¡hagamos algo de provecho!

Y salió corriendo blandiendo su varita, con Helen siguiéndole por detrás. Remus apretaba los dientes con furia y miraba a Voldemort mientras apuntaba hacia él su varita. Un par de rayos lanzados por Lily y Alice estuvieron a punto de alcanzar a Voldemort.

–¡Matadlos a todos! –gritó Voldemort–. ¡¡¡Matadlos!!!

Y se desapareció ante las narices de Dumbledore, que se quedó riendo como un poseso. Los mortífagos también se desaparecieron, pero reaparecieron al cabo de unos segundos diseminados. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a la Orden del Fénix, que tuvo que reagruparse, y así el bando tenebroso controló la situación durante un momento.

Uno de los mortífagos se apareció en el tejado de la casa de los Nicked y luchó con rabia contra las dos embarazadas, que tuvieron que hacerle frente al tiempo que se sostenían sus pesadas barrigas. James lanzó una fugaz mirada y vio el atrevido combate. Se apuntó con la varita y se desapareció de al lado de Sirius. Remus cubrió su hueco al instante.

–¡Déjalas en paz, gilipollas! –gritó James al aparecer detrás del mortífago que acosaba a su mujer y a Alice.

El mortífago se volvió tan violentamente que le dio un golpe tal a la varita de James con el codo que cayó en el jardín de atrás de los Nicked, sobre la mullida hierba. James se vio indefenso y salió corriendo por encima de las tejas, algunas de las cuales estaban resbaladizas, y a punto estuvo de partirse la crisma.

Se ocultó detrás de la chimenea y vio si, desde allí, podría hacer algo por su varita, pero estaba muy alto. Esperó a que se deshicieran de él, rezando por ello, para que entonces alguna pudiese convocarla. Pero Alice tropezó y rodando se quedó prendida por los dedos al borde del tejado, mientras que a Lily había conseguido desarmarla.

James, sin saber qué hacía, salió corriendo en dirección a ellos y el mortífago, al verlo venir, le lanzó una terrible maldición a la cabeza, pero en ese momento ya no hubo cabeza ni nada a lo que acertar, sino una gran testa con dos prominentes cuernos, y un ciervo galopaba sobre el tejado en pos del enemigo. El ciervo agachó la cabeza e embistió. El mago salió volando hasta dar con su cuerpo en la carretera, con la cabeza encharcada en su propia sangre.

Lily se acercó al animago y le acarició los cuernos.

–Cornamenta... –dijo.

James volvió a su estado natural y Lily corrió a ayudar a su amiga, que seguía agarrada al borde del tejado, aunque en el momento en que llegaron se desprendió totalmente. Lily pudo levitarla justo a tiempo antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo.

–¡Impedimenta! –gritó furioso Remus, pero el mortífago se desapareció.

Todos hicieron tarde o temprano lo mismo y el estertor de los rayos que bullían y golpeaban de un lado a otro se esfumó. Remus miró a su alrededor y vio muchos rostros sudorosos y jadeantes, y otros muchos ojos ocultos tras las cortinas de sus hogares, suplicando al Cielo que pusiese fin a aquello.

Dumbledore se agachó al lado del mortífago muerto y le desprendió la máscara negra. Su rostro apareció inerte, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

–Lucas Simon –dijo Dumbledore en un susurro–. ¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó alzando la voz.

–¡Sí! –gritaron todos.

–No –dijo Sirius señalando a Peter, que estaba desmayado en el suelo. Ninguno llegó a saber que éste se había desmayado a sí mismo aprovechando un momento en que nadie de la orden lo miraba.

–Reanímalo, Sirius, por favor –ordenó Dumbledore.

Se comenzaron a aparecer algunos miembros del Ministerio de Magia y Remus pudo escuchar los gritos amortiguados de algunos de sus vecinos, que seguían curioseando y que pensaban, sin duda, que aquello era un nuevo ataque.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó un mago bajito que se acercó corriendo hasta Dumbledore–. ¿Qué ha pasado, Dumbledore? ¿Está muerto? –Señaló al mortífago.

–Sí, Fudge –contestó el director.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Esto ha debido de ser una matanza! –exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE...**: _SIRIUS BLACK, ENCARCELADO EN SU PROPIA MENTE_. Éste es mi regalo, que os ofrezco a todos vosotros como recompensa por haberme conseguido alcanzar los ¡200 "reviews"! Sabéis que siempre que alcanzo una centena os dejo un regalito: ¡espero que os guste, porque lo he escrito pensando en vosotros!)

Bien, he aquí este nuevo capítulo que vuelve puntual a su cita después de las maravillosas vacaciones de Navidad. Espero que todo haya ido a pedir de boca y que no estéis metidos en demasiadas dietas a causa de los mantecados y los mazapanes. ¡Espero que el 2005 ya os esté yendo de maravilla!

¿Para cuándo el próximo capítulo?, os estaréis preguntando. Pronto; como siempre, dentro de una semana. El **lunes, 17 de enero de 2005** os estaré esperando a todos ansioso. Ya sabéis que si ese día no cuelgo el capítulo, a más tardar al día siguiente por la mañana me afanaré en que aparezca. Muchas gracias por todo.

AVANCE DEL CAPÍTULO 25 (**SÉPTIMO MES**): Después de largo tiempo, de nuevo un epitafio se alzará ante los ojos de Remus. Pero la muerte se compensa con vidas, y nacerán dos criaturas hermosas y sanas. «¡¡¡Viene Harry Potter!!!», gritará su madre instantes antes de dar a luz.

Hasta la semana que viene se despide Quique Castillo, más conocido por aquí como KaicuDumb.


	25. Séptimo mes

«Cada libro, cada tomo que ves, tiene alma. El alma de quien lo escribió, y el alma de quienes lo leyeron y vivieron y soñaron con él. Cada vez que un libro cambia de manos, cada vez que alguien desliza la mirada por sus páginas, su espíritu crece y se hace fuerte.»

(_La sombra del viento_ de Carlos Ruiz Zafón; si alguien quiere un libro de actualidad en lugar de un clásico –aunque quién ha dicho que no pueda llegar a serlo un día– le recomiendo éste en lugar de tanto _Código Da Vinci_.)

**¡Bienvenidos a la vigésimo quinta entrega de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews":

–**Ana (Leonita)**: ¡Hola, leguleya o leguyela! Aquí el "yogurín", más conocido ahora como Mio Cid, el valiente jinete que sale por tierras de Castilla a defender las fronteras de Alfonso VI, el monarca castellano que me ha desterrado, pero del que volveré a conseguir su don. ¡Gracias por tu "review"! Antes de nada quería disculparme por el último día que estuvimos hablando por el "messenger": es que estaba tan sulfurado que, sin darme cuenta, monopolicé la conversación; debería haberle preguntado a Pepe por sus charlas, pero se me fue el santo al Cielo con el maldito error 503 que ya ha sido subsanado, por cierto. En la página principal de "fanfiction" ponen que estuvieron retocando el portal. ¡Dichosos! Lo están revisando cada dos por tres. Aunque mejor eso que no nos quedemos colgados, sin memoria, y ya si que no podamos colgar nada de nada. Sí, mejor que revisen de vez en cuando. ¿Ves? Ya vuelvo a monopolizar la conversación. ¡Soy un caso! ¿Te puedes creer que aún no ha aparecido Ann Thorny? Es que este capítulo que tengo entre manos (el 51 para tu información) me está quedando endiabladamente largo: más de ¡setenta páginas! Por eso me da rabia que los que estoy colgando ahora parezcan tan mezquinos, cuando en realidad es sólo una parte del relato: a partir del 30 y del 40, sobre todo, los capítulos se hacen mucho más interesantes. Lo prometo. ¿¿¿El culebrón de la Primera??? Me hizo gracia el símil, ¿te puedes creer las ocurrencias que tienes?... ¿El culebrón de la Primera? (!) Yo más bien lo consideraría algo así como "Aquí no hay quien viva", pero no sé. Aunque culebrón... (Risas.) Eso me recuerda la de ideas disparatadas que me ha hecho incluir últimamente Elena; sí, dentro de poco parecerá verdaderamente un culebrón, y como ya tienen nombres compuestos... Remus Julius, Harry James, etc.; aunque, dónde va a parar, suena muchísimo mejor: Marcos Antonio de las Gracias benditas. ¡Madre del amor hermoso y hermandad del puño divino!, qué nombre más largo, ni el Froilán, mira tú. Atendí tu crítica y pregunta. La crítica es más que aceptada, e incluso ratificada. Es cierto lo que dices, pero como digo yo: estoy aprendiendo. Dentro de algún tiempo aparecerá otra escena con muuuchos frentes abiertos, que estoy preparando ya porque no quiero que nada salga mal. Sí es un poco peliculesco, pero es que me encanta cómo quedan en el celuloide, aunque aquí no puedo incluir diversas tomas. No obstante, para esa escena de la que te estoy hablando, ya veremos... Y ¿de quién me he inspirado para Remus? ... Ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo cierto es que Elena está diciéndome cada dos por tres que son una pareja muy rancia, que falta bronca entre ellos; que no todo es tan bonito ni de color de rosa. Hombre, ella es la primera que quiere que se lleven bien, pero también que parezca realista. Y yo, viendo que en ocasiones tiene razón, le hago caso. Aunque lo mejor sería preguntar: ¿de quién me he inspirado para la Helen del anterior capítulo? ¡Porque está irreconocible! ¿Tienes ganas de saber ya quién muere en este capítulo? No me voy a hacer de rogar, pues en el comienzo del principio está. Gracias por tu atención, tus consejos y tus amigas, que me las mandas y yo me enorgullezco. Un besazo, leguyela hispalense. P.D.: Estoy pensando seguir muy pronto el "fic" de Sirius. Por cierto, ¿tu amiga Miaka también lee MDUL?

–**AYA K**: ¡Hola! Cierto, esta vez te han tomado la vez, pero tiene su explicación. No creas que me he retrasado porque sí. Yo el sábado, puntual, cogí mi capítulo y me fui a una academia de informática para colgarlo. ¡Pero "fanfiction" me mandó a freír espárragos, la muy puñetera! ¿Qué hice? Me conecté al "messenger" y allí encontré a Leonita, y le transferí el archivo. Así es normal que ella lo leyera antes que tú. Pero, ¡vamos!, que me da igual que seas la segunda, la cuarta o la penúltima. Estás aquí, que es lo que cuenta. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Todo te extraña de mí! Pues sí, no me documenté para lo del tarot; mis amigos me lo regalaron para un cumpleaños y algo aprendí. Y sí: no he visto muchos chicos por aquí; si te soy franco, ninguno. ¿Y si pongo en el "summary" que soy chico? ¡A lo mejor me lee más gente, como eso es una novedad! (Risas.) Bueno, que me desvío del tema: en centros comerciales he visto barajas egipciacas (no sólo por el tarot, me agrada el esoterismo) y están muy chulas. Oye, ¿has leído _Ángeles y demonios_? Yo comencé _El código Da Vinci_, pero no he conseguido acabarlo. No me llena. La intriga y el suspense con que termina los capítulos me desquicia, a pesar de que yo, a veces, hago lo mismo. Pero es diferente: yo dejo la intriga y la resuelvo dentro de unos días, mientras que un libro conjunto, ¡qué más da! Bueno, que me embalo. ¿No sabes qué personaje quieres? Pues no sé, últimamente no sé... No tengo muchas ideas. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Y al messenger dudo que me pueda conectar. No obstante, si se te ocurre, si se te antoja algo, ¡dímelo! Muchos besos desde Córdoba.

–**Paula Yemeroly**: ¡Hola, chica! ¿Qué tal? Qué puntual eres, es cierto. Me alegra que haya gente así, ¡no os podéis ni imaginar cómo me alegráis el día cuando veo vuestros "reviews"! Por cierto, ¿por qué pides perdón por los tres "reviews" seguidos que me enviaste? No has tenido que hacerlo, porque no me molestó; al contrario: me encantaron, los leí ansioso, como todos los "reviews". Nunca pidas perdón por eso, porque yo te estoy muy, muy, muy agradecido. ¡Ah! Antes de que me pierda: gracias por echarle un vistazo a _Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked..._ Si algún día se te ocurre algo, no tienes más que dejar un "review" con tu sugerencia: no sé, cualquier cosa: escenas no aparecidas, realidades alternas, lo que sea. Yo también quiero tener un personaje tuyo en la historia (siguiendo con los argumentos expuestos en tu "review"). Sería genial. Pero necesito que me dejéis tiempo, porque no siempre es fácil crear argumento para acomodar a uno u otro personaje. No obstante, siempre habría recursos: que en caso de no ocurrírseme nada tengo personajes aún sin nombre. ¿Te gustó el "howler" del señor Nicked? ¡Ese muggle es lo mejor! Nunca creí que pudiera crear un personaje tan gracioso, pero tiene su chispa. Un poco atolondrado... Y sí, a Remus lo castiga su suegra (menuda vergüenza, portarse tan mal), aunque en realidad lo hace porque lo considera como un hijo más que como un yerno. Aunque no lo parezca, la señora Nicked es un cacho de pan. ¿Y qué le pasa a Ñobo? Mmm... No lo sé... Me despido ya por hoy, por esta semana. ¡Muchas gracias por tu "review"! Un beso enorme desde España.

–**Joanne Distte**: ¡Hola! No te sulfures, que voy a intentar ponerme ahora a leer un rato HACIENDO JUSTICIA. Pobriña, te tengo olvidada. (Vaya acento gallego me ha salido cuando yo no tengo acento... Porque eso de los andaluces tenemos un acento cerrado y vamos diciendo "cevilla", ¡mentira!) (Risas.) No te preocupes porque le saliera al señor Nicked la carta del loco: no significa nada relevante; no se lo van a llevar a ningún loquero ni nada. ¿Te engañé con Voldemort saliendo de detrás del buzón? (Risas.) Es que, como el capítulo se titulaba "Preludio de una venganza sonada", me dije que tenía que aparecer algo, porque si no, la gente se podría aburrir. Y mira que tú al reloj no lo has mirado con buenos ojos... ¡Me encanta que seas capaz de estructurar las cosas que más te han gustado por guiones! Es que tus "reviews" me hacen reír, porque recuerdo la escena en sí y te imagino riéndote y me río yo. ¡Vamos, una paranoia! Ya queda menos para que salgas en MDUL. ¿Tienes ganas? Eres la primera lectora, de entre todos, que figura. ¡Menudo privilegio! Bueno, también fuiste la primera en leerme, así que ojo por ojo y diente por diente, pero sin una connotación peyorativa. ¡Ah! He tenido noticias de Mina... ¡Por fin! Supongo que lo habrás leído, porque te llegan a tu correo, como a mí, todos los mensajes de "fanfiction". Espero que este fin de semana se anime un poco eso, porque el viernes invité a ¡más de veinte personas! Es que si no estoy yo, ¡eso se apaga! Es broma, es broma... Dile a Mina de mi parte que, cuando pueda, volverá a tener noticias mías en _Pistas para el juego de la sospecha_, aunque espero verla también a ella en MDUL. ¡Ah! Gracias por leer "Sirius: encarcelado en su propia mente". Aunque no es como para engancharse, como por ejemplo MDUL, es una historia que tiene su diversión, como tus "fics" cortos sobre Bellatrix. Quizá lo actualice antes de lo esperado. Pero lo cierto es que no le deben de quedar muchos capítulos: tengo un escueto esquema en mi cabeza, y acabará antes de alcanzar los diez capítulos. Volviendo al "review": sí, el señor Nicked se atrevió a mandar la carta y, claro, así pasa lo que pasa. Cuando escribí el capítulo (allá por septiembre o octubre) se me olvidó poner lo del "howler"; suerte que Elena estaba pendiente y me lo dijo. ¿A qué mola el despertador? La verdad que si eso no te despierta, no sé qué lo hará. Yo pongo la alarma de mi móvil (no necesito tanto como tú, la verdad), y todas las mañanas, por consiguiente, me despierto con la música de los X-Men, que un día me preocupé por grabar. Por cierto, ¿alguien tiene el disco de la banda sonora de la segunda parte? ¡Lo quiero! (Por cierto, que acaba de venir Elena a mi casa y te saluda. Me ha traído un póster enorme de Spiderman, ¡siempre se acuerda de mí!, qué buena es.) Bueno, eso... Con las tonterías se me ha olvidado qué era lo que iba a decirte. Bueno, si me acuerdo lo pongo y si no, ¡ya nos vemos pronto! Un beso que coge el AVE y se marcha hasta Madrid. Saluda de mi parte a Mina.

–**Nimmy**: ¡Hola! ¿Lectora nueva? Encantado. Aunque has entrado con tal caudal de fuerza que me has dejado sorprendido. Parecía como si me conocieras de toda la vida (aunque gracias a leerme sabéis muchas cosas de mí), porque respondías con una efusividad... ¡Me ha encantado! Vamos, pero no te conozco, ¿verdad? Lo digo porque muchas veces hay lectores que se cambian el pseudónimo y no me dicen nada, y me dejan a dos velas. Una cosa es segura: ¡nos conoceremos pronto y nos llevaremos muy bien! ¡Ah! Otra cosa: si vas a seguir leyendo MDUL, te puedo incluir como personaje. Lo estoy haciendo con los demás, porque, como has visto, me gusta llevarme bien con todos. Ya hablaremos sobre eso. Y sí, ¡dejo unas respuestas kilométricas! Mi amiga Elena (la que inspira el personaje de Helen Nicked) me dice que estoy loco, mientras que los que leen dicen que es algo que se agradece. Hombre, yo creo que es lo único con lo que puedo pagaros, humildemente claro, después de haberos tomado la molestia de dejarme un "review". La verdad es que, como nos conocemos poco, ahora mismo no sé qué más ponerte: tampoco es cuestión de enrollarse. Pero en próximas semanas (cuelgo siempre un capítulo cada semana) seguro que te respondo más extensamente. ¡Espero verte muy pronto! Por cierto, a tu comentario de "bueno, sí me gusta la historia...", no te creas que yo me aburro de él. Hay gente que también reconoce que es un "pestiño" o que no le gusta (porque no es "slash"). Hay opiniones para todo, pero en la variedad está el gusto. ¡Ah! Y una última cosa. Con respecto a tu comentario "bueno, supongo que ya tienes ganas de actualizar el fic, así que te dejo en paz y me voy a aplastar orejas", te tengo que preguntar dos cosas. Una: ¿qué es "aplastar orejas"? Elena dice que "irse a dormir", pero yo no tengo ni idea. Dos: no te preocupes por eso, me gustan los "reviews" largos. Además, tengo capítulos suficientes de reserva como para distraerme un poco: yo en realidad, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el capítulo 51, no el 26. Tengo ese margen de diferencia para poder colgar un capítulo nuevo cada semana y así permitiros que leáis más a menudo. Bueno, pues lo dicho: un beso para... ¿para dónde? Me da a mí en la nariz que debes de ser de Argentina o por ahí (por el tratamiento de "vos", digo). Ya me dirás. Entonces, simplemente, un beso.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo pienso dedicar a **Paula Yemeroly**, quien se la ve con ganas, y me regocija verla tan comprometida. Sólo falta que no sé de qué poner su personaje. ¡Ánimo!)

**CAPÍTULO XXV (SÉPTIMO MES)**

El trece de julio de mil novecientos ochenta era la fecha que figuraba en el diminuto epitafio de Ñobo. Lo enterraron sin pompa, muy íntimamente, en el jardín de atrás de la casa. La señora Nicked, que tanto lo había reñido en vida, lloró desconsolodamente por el elfo doméstico, a quien se había encontrado muerto en la cocina, con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos; y puedo decir que no eran lágrimas de cocodrilo. Lo enterraron y la señora Nicked hizo aparecer mágicamente una lápida sobre su enterramiento. Descanse en paz...

La única persona que se alegró con su muerte, aunque no lo reconoció públicamente, fue Helen. A pesar de que, exteriormente, estaba afligida, interiormente sentía un gran júbilo y ganas de saltar y de hacer incluso el indio. Llegó a la conclusión que la carta de la Muerte que se había escapado de su tarot no correspondía a Remus, sino a Ñobo, que en aquel momento se encontraba poniendo servicialmente el plato sobre la mesa al lado de su novio. Aquello significaba que Remus estaba a salvo.

El señor Nicked se guardó la falda de volantes con el holograma de la feria de Sevilla y lloró desconsoladamente al guardarla en un cajón de su estudio. La señora Nicked, igual que si se tratase de una mascota, dijo que ya no tendrían nunca más un elfo doméstico que los sirviese; que bien podía ella desenvolverse como había hecho hasta el momento en que se decidieron a comprarlo. Así se ahorrarían un nuevo sufrimiento al tener que preparar un posible nuevo sepelio.

La mañana del veinticinco de julio del mismo año la voz de la señora Nicked, proveniente de la chimenea, resonó por toda la casa:

–¡Helen! ¡Helen, hija! Ven al hospital, ¿quieres? Alice acaba de dar a luz a un niño precioso.

Remus, que estaba arreglando la maleta para trasladarse a Hogwarts por mandato de Dumbledore, donde estaría más seguro, y Helen se arreglaron un rato para ir bien presentables y se aparecieron en San Mungo, donde les comunicaron que la señora Longbottom ocupaba la habitación cuarenta y nueve. Subieron algunas escaleras y recorrieron sendos pasillos, pero pronto vieron una puerta con varios ramos de lindas flores fuera.

–¡Helen! –exclamó Alice al verla aparecer por la puerta. Parecía desfallecida, pero con el rostro iluminado de felicidad–. ¡Oh, Remus! Qué bien que habéis venido.

Se preocuparon un poco por ella, por el parto, y también por el niño, que trajo bien lavadito una enfermera de expresión hipócrita: un niño gordito y rubicundo.

–Neville... –susurró la madre al cogerlo en brazos.

–Enhorabuena, Frank. –Le estrechó la mano de nuevo Remus–. Qué afortunado eres. Parece tan sano.

Un sanador entró por la puerta y preguntó por la parturienta. Contestó que se encontraba mejor. El medimago insistió en la pregunta de si tenía sueño, pero ella contestó mil y una veces que no, que se encontraba bien y que prefería estar acompañada por su marido y por sus amigos, ¡y con su hijo, claro está!, al hecho de descansar. El hombre se retiró.

–¿Ha dolido mucho? –preguntó Helen contrayendo el rostro.

–Parece mentira que estés estudiando para sanadora, Helen –dijo Alice–. Me han empezado a poner de mejunjes y cremas y a practicar encantamientos que no he sentido nada de nada. Ha sido todo muy rápido, ¡y tranquilo! –Hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo y sonreírle–. Deberías preguntarle a tu madre. Ella ha sido la comadrona.

En eso la señora Nicked entró por la puerta.

–¿Estás mejor, Alice? –preguntó.

–Sí –contestó.

–¡Oh! ¡Ya te han traído el niño! –exclamó–. Pero qué preciosidad –dijo cogiéndolo–. Se parece muchísimo a ti, Alice. –Frank se acercó por detrás y se le cayó la baba, como a cualquier padre primerizo–. ¿Lo has cogido ya, Frank? –Éste negó con la cabeza–. ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Y se lo dio con suavidad, apoyándole la cabeza con delicadeza. Neville apretó varias veces el puño y se revolvió inquieto, con los ojos cerrados y los mofletes colorados.

–Es cierto que se parece a ti, Alice –comentó Frank con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Dónde está mi nieto? –Entró gritando la señora Longbottom–. ¡Oh, qué ricura de bebé! Déjamelo, Frank, que tú aún no tienes experiencia. –Y lo cogió tan bruscamente que Remus se preguntó que cómo demostraba la experiencia–. ¡Neville! –Intentó llamar su atención poniendo voz de pito–. ¡Neville!

–¿Has avisado a Lily? –preguntó Helen.

–No, se me ha olvidado –explicó Frank sin mirarla, pues su atención residía ahora en su primer hijo recién nacido–. Sólo he avisado a los familiares. ¿Te importaría hacerlo tú, por favor?

–En absoluto. –Y se desapareció con un chasquido sordo.

–Bueno, yo tengo que irme –comentó la señora Nicked–. Acaba de entrar un paciente al que le ha mordido un dragón. –Y se marchó no sin despedirse antes de su yerno.

Unos gritos espantosos se comenzaron a escuchar por el pasillo. Se acercaban más y más, hasta que Lily, gritando como una loca, entró en la habitación.

–¡Chis, niña! –la espetó la madre de Frank Longbottom mirándola primero a los ojos y, seguidamente, a la inmensa barriga que se sujetaba con ambas manos.

–¡Oh, Alice! –Se arrodilló Lily a su lado, cogiéndole una mano–. ¡Ya has soltado la barriga! Qué suerte. A mí me está matando, y eso que aún me queda un mes. ¡Qué suerte! –Se levantó y fue a ver al niño–. ¡Qué ricura de bebé! No he visto un bebé más bonito en todos los días de mi vida.

James se acercó tranquilamente hasta donde Frank y le estrechó la mano sin más aspavientos, dándole su más sincera enhorabuena.

–He llamado a Sirius y me ha dicho que podrá venir a la tarde. Ahora estaba visitando a una prima suya, una tal Venus, ¡o Andrómeda!, o algo así era... No lo recuerdo muy bien. Dice que tenía ganas de ver a su prima segunda, que sólo había visto cuando nació, pero que se pasará a a tarde.

–¿Queréis tomar un café? –invitó Frank a Remus y a James–. Ellas querrán hablar de sus cosas. –Miró también a su madre, pero la vio muy ocupada con el bebé, y alrededor de ellas al resto, mirándolo y haciendo todo tipo de juegos infantiles que el niño pasaba por alto–. Ya tendremos tiempo de marearlo nosotros también.

Llegaron hasta la cafetería y Frank pidió tres cafés que un servicial camarero trajo al punto.

–Te veo muy contento, Frank –dijo James.

–Sí –contestó sin más, con las manos puestas las dos sobre el vaso para calentarlas–. Es mi primer hijo, entiende. Tú sentirás ya mismo esto que ahora me está pasando a mí, James –y volviéndose hacia Remus–, y tú también, Remus, por supuesto, aunque no todavía. Veinticinco de julio... –musitó–. Es un buen día para celebrar un cumpleaños. ¡Lo más seguro es que no llueva!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Te he comprado un vestido para el niño –dijo Lily sacando algunas compras de una bolsa de papel. Helen carraspeó–. ¿He dicho "te he comprado"? Me refería a Helen y a mí. –Sonrió.

–No teníais por qué haberos molestado –dijo Alice, quien ya podía andar y estaba sentada al lado de la ventana.

–¡Y mira qué tuniquita más mona! –Sacó una nueva prenda de la bolsa Lily–. Y con capucha y todo. Yo la quería de algún color así más gracioso, pero sólo las había negras. Ya sé que es un color muy triste –dijo poniendo una mueca de asco.

Helen supo que ella también estaba deseando dar a luz y poder acariciar la suave piel del bebé que ahora mismo llevaba en sus entrañas. Lily se destapó la barriga y se la acarició con los ojos entornados. Alice tenía a Neville en sus brazos y se lo quedó mirando con adoración.

Remus entró, se llevó un dedo a los labios y se quedó de pie al lado de Helen.

–Neville Longbottom –susurró con su suave voz–. Es un nombre muy bonito –dijo en voz queda Alice por no despertar al niño, que mamaba de su pecho, el que no le importaba enseñar un poco aunque fuese delante del novio de Helen.

–¿Y cómo vas a llamar tú al tuyo? –preguntó Helen.

–Pues no estamos muy seguros –dijo tímidamente–, pero estamos pensando que, tal vez, Harry.

–¡Harry Potter! –pronunció Helen–. Es un nombre excepcional.

–Sí. –Sonrió Lily, agradecida.

–En serio –continuó Helen–, un nombre con mucha fuerza. Harry Potter –volvió a decir–. Con tanta erre suena la mar de bien, ¿no os parece? Tiene garra.

–Oye, ya basta –saltó Alice fingiendo en broma que se molestaba–. ¡Que Neville Longbottom también suena muy bien! Pero ¿cuándo piensa venir Harry Potter? –preguntó con voz cándida.

–No sé –contestó Lily acariciándose otra vez la barriga desnuda–. Espero que pronto. –Sintió una patada y retiró la mano–. ¡Ganas no le faltan! –comentó–. Pega tan fuerte que podría salir futbolista.

–¿Futbolista? –preguntó Alice con expresión de confusión.

–Son personas que juegan a un curioso deporte del mundo muggle –explicó Helen–. Tienen un balón y le dan patadas con el fin de llevarlo hasta la portería y marcar gol.

–¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de los muggles? –preguntó sorprendida Alice–. Ni siquiera cursaste Estudios Muggles, sino Aritmancia.

–Te olvidas de que tengo un curioso ejemplar muggle como padre –le recordó Helen cariñosamente.

–¡Eso no lo explica del todo! –exclamó Remus y Lily se volvió sorprendida, porque ya no se acordaba de que estaba allí–. Yo también he convivido unos cuantos meses con tu padre, hasta ayer, y lo único que he sacado en claro es que los muggles son un poco raritos.

–Bueno, yo llevo más tiempo con él –repuso airadamente.

–¿Y cómo es eso de hasta ayer? –preguntó Lily a Remus.

–Sí, bueno... –dijo melancólico–. Me he mudado a casa de Dumbledore otra vez, de momento. En septiembre me iré a Hogwarts con él.

–¡Pero eso es casi igual que encerrarte! –exclamó con indignación Alice y Neville rompió a llorar.

–Dice que allí estaré más seguro –explicó triste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen Nicked, en la habitación de Alice, retiró una nueva página del calendario diario que había colgado en la pared. Tiró la página del treinta de julio y leyó:

–Treinta y uno... ¡Qué gran día! –exclamó–. ¿Cuándo te piensan dar el alta?

–Mañana, me han dicho –explicó. Estaban solas en la habitación–. Han encontrado unos cuantos problemillas y me han pedido que repose. Me han comentado que debería estar en vigilancia unos cuantos días. –Puso expresión de melancolía–. No saben si podré tener otro hijo...

–¡Ya tienes uno maravilloso! –exclamó Helen para animarla–. Neville es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, ¿no te parece?

–A todos, Helen –resonó una voz familiar. Dumbledore estaba plantado bajo el marco de la puerta–. ¿Se puede, querida Alice?

–¡Dumbledore! –exclamó extendiendo las manos para abrazarlo–. Qué alegría verlo. Ya creía que no vendría a visitarme.

–He sido muy desconsiderado, sí, lo siento –reconoció avergonzado–. ¿Es éste Neville? –Señaló al niño de la cuna que había al lado de la cama de la paciente. Le cogió su diminuta mano y se la estrechó, jugando–. ¡Hola, Neville Longbottom!

–Buenos días –saludó alegremente Sirius entrando en la habitación campechanamente–. ¡Qué grande está ya!

–No seas tonto, Sirius –le reprochó Helen–, que sólo tiene seis días.

–¡Oh, Neville! –continuaba hablando Dumbledore al bebé en voz tan baja que nadie le escuchaba, ni tan siquiera el niño, que dormía plácidamente–. ¿Eres tú la persona en quien tanto he estado pensando todo este tiempo?

–¿Qué le cuentas? –Dumbledore se volvió y vio que Sirius lo miraba con desparpajo.

–Le estaba preguntando si estaba seguro de haber nacido en el séptimo mes –se excusó.

–Pues claro –saltó Sirius divertido–. ¿Es que acaso no has oído esa famosa canción popular? Uno de enero, dos de febrero, tres de marzo, cuatro de abril, cinco de mayo, seis de junio, siete de julio: ¡San Fermín! –Y siguió tarareando porque no se sabía el resto–. ¿Ves? –le soltó al rato–. ¡Siete de julio! Como cada mes corresponde a un número, ¡julio es el séptimo! –Soltó una estridente risotada que dejó a Dumbledore perplejo.

–Entretente un rato, Sirius, ¿quieres? –le dijo echándole un brazo por encima del hombro–. Oro parece, "plata no" es... –remarcó con mucho énfasis–. A ver, dime lo que es.

Y Sirius se quedó un buen rato dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

–¡El cobre! –probó, pero Dumbledore le dijo que se equivocaba.

La señora Nicked entró por la puerta y se interesó por Alice.

–Te veo mucho mejor –dijo sonriente.

–¿Y los análisis que me han hecho? –preguntó Alice muy nerviosa.

–El laboratorio de analíticas lo lleva el medimago Eckhart –explicó–. No sé cómo va eso, querida. Yo sólo soy la comadrona. Aunque últimamente está esto tan parado –comentó riendo–, que tengo que ayudar en todo lo que los demás no dan para abasto.

–¿Quiero eso decir, Helen –se volvió Dumbledore con una enigmática sonrisa–, que está usted al tanto de todos los nacimientos que se producen en la comunidad mágica?

–¡¡¡Hola!!! –Entró por la puerta Lily cogida del brazo de James–. ¿Cómo estás, Alice? Mira, te he traído una caja de bombones. ¿Te gustan?

–Claro que estoy enterada –contestó la señora Nicked resueltamente–. Son estas manos –levantándolas– las primeras que sujetan a todos esos niños.

–¿Y cuántos más han nacido últimamente? –preguntó como sin darle importancia.

–¡Uy, muy pocos! –dijo–. Ya le he dicho que va la cosa muy floja. El último ha sido el de Alice. Antes, el veintidós, nació un niño rubio la mar de mono. Era de la señora Malfoy.

Dumbledore contrajo el rostro.

–¿Está usted segura? –insistió.

–No se hace ni una idea –replicó educadamente–. Pero ¿a qué viene ese interés?

–¡Oh, no, nada! –repuso calmado–. Quiero saber tan sólo si seguirá habiendo magos suficientes a los que educar dentro de diez años.

–¡No le quepa ninguna duda! –exclamó serena la señora Nicked–. Junio fue un mes más prolífico.

Dumbledore se sentó a los pies de la cama y se quedó allí un rato en silencio, haciendo cuentas con los dedos de vez en cuando. Levantaba los dedos. Nunca llegaba a levantar más de tres. Estaba contando, sin duda, el número de veces que los Longbottom habían visto a Voldemort. "Lo habían desafiado"...

–¿Puedo coger un bombón? –pidió Lily cuando Alice abrió la caja–. ¡Tienen una pinta...!

Se echó uno a la boca y lo tragó con gusto, pero al cabo de unos segundos se apoyó en la pared y se apretó fuertemente en la barriga.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Se adelantó hasta ella para sostenerla James–. ¿Estaba malo el bombón?

–¡No! –gritó Lily, como pensando que no podían estarlo, que los había elegido ella y debían ser de la más exquisita calidad–. ¡¡¡He roto aguas!!! –gritó.

–¿Qué? –Se levantó Dumbledore de un salto.

–Eso es imposible. –Se acercó Helen hasta ella y le palpó la frente y los mofletes–. Estás de ocho meses...

–¡Pues viene! –dijo rechinando muchos los dientes.

–¿Un octillizo? –comentó Remus en medio del bullicio que se había formado.

La señora Nicked avanzó hasta ella pidiendo calma a los demás y la obligó a tumbarse sobre una camilla que había hecho aparecer mágicamente y que flotaba en el aire como una ligera pluma. Agitó su varita y la camilla salió volando por el aire. James iba al lado de su esposa, cogiéndole la mano tiernamente.

–¿Puedo acompañarla, señora Nicked? –preguntó.

La bruja asintió.

–¡Hagan paso! –gritó cuando salió al pasillo–. ¿Quieren apartarse? ¿Qué quieren, que tenga el niño aquí? ¡Fuera de mi camino!

–¡Que viene, James! –escucharon desde el cuarto todos que gritaba Lily–. ¡¡¡Viene Harry Potter!!!

Y Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en el filo de la cama, mareado, mirando a Neville de reojo y preguntándose cuál era la solución a aquel enigma indescifrable. "El Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual." Y Dumbledore supo que aún debía esperar un poco más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya sé que es cortito, no me peguéis. La verdad es que estos capítulos me salieron un churro, porque los escribí en una mala época: suerte que a partir del 30 mejoran. ¡Ya veréis!

Como este capítulo ha salido tan escueto, vais a tener muy pronto la continuación; más que de habitual. Ahora, sí, ¡os quiero puntuales! El **viernes, 21 de enero** actualizo. ¡Ay, cómo pasa el tiempo! Si hace dos días estaba felicitándoos por el año nuevo... Pues, eso: el 21. ¡No me falléis!

Avance del capítulo 26 (**VERANO DE 1980**): Harry y Neville ya han nacido, aunque para Dumbledore queda la más absoluta incógnita: ¿cuál será el salvador del mundo que conocen? ¿Quién derrotará a lord Voldemort? Aún no lo resolverá, cierto es, pero ¿quién ha dicho que Harry está a salvo de los peligros? Con el padrino que tiene, ¡no me extrañaría que corriese más de una aventurilla!

Como en todos los capítulos múltiplos de cinco, aquí van las iniciales de los siguientes cinco capítulos. ¡Ya veréis cómo ninguno falla!

Capítulo 26: V. de 1980

Capítulo 27: Aún H. M. V. para T.

Capítulo 28: A.

Capítulo 29: W. ( uno de mis favoritos, porque empiezo a incluir la intriga del argumento.)

Capítulo 30: P. S.

Ya no lo digo, pero... ¡Haced el favor de dejarme un "review", que me encanta saber de vosotros, vuestras inquietudes y opiniones con respecto a MDUL! Ahora, que si no queréis o no podéis, lo respeto y comprendo. Pero si no me decís que me leéis, ¡yo no os puedo incluir en los agradecimientos que habrá al acabar el relato!, cosa que sucederá, por cierto, dentro de muuuuchos capítulos más.

¡Hasta dentro de escasos cinco días!


	26. Verano de 1980

«¿Cómo, mon señer, en dos anos petid corder non se fazer carner? Vós veniéssedes tenplano e trobariades corder."

(Juan Ruiz "Arcipreste de Hita", _Libro de buen amor_: "Enxiemplo de lo que conteçió a Don Pitas Payas, pintor de Bretañia.)

**¡Bienvenidos a la vigésimo sexta entrega de MDUL! **Que poco queda para revelar la real trama de este relato... ¡Qué ganas! 

Respondo "reviews":

–Queridísima **Paula Yemeroly**: ¡Hola! Me estoy quedando prendado de ti. ¡Qué puntualidad!, ¡qué constancia! Eres un sol. No hay de qué por haberte dedicado el capítulo, te lo merecías; sólo espero que no sea el último y que la mayor dedicatoria posible, es decir, que te convierta en personaje del relato, pueda ser algún día factible. Todavía no sé en qué ponerte, pero me temo que tarde o temprano acabaremos dilucidando juntos un personaje que te satisfaga. Y tranquila, que tengo algunos reservas por si no se nos ocurre nada; de esa forma, seguro saldrías. Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y veo que tú las tuyas: prometiste que me ibas a leer, ¡y lo estás cumpliendo maravillosamente! Dijiste que ibas a dejar un "review" por capítulo y lo estás haciendo. Eres un encanto de persona. Por cierto, me haces gracia cuando al final del "review" me dices: «creo que me ha quedado un poco corto». ¿Corto? ¡Te quedó genial! Pues sí, ya se ha revelado la profecía y se ha cumplido, aunque sólo lo sabe Dumbledore, y Harry sintió envidia de Neville y se adelantó un mes. Poco queda ya... ¡Ah, sí! Matar a los Potter... Qué asunto más trágico, pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo. Dentro de poco se verá. Dijiste que te habías pasado por REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED. ¿Te gustó? (Pues hay nuevo capi.) Que si tienes alguna consideración, sea lo que sea, dímela. Te prometo que lo escribiré. Hasta el momento sólo me deja sugerencias Helen Nicked Lupin, pero yo creo que tú no lo haces por temor o vergüenza... ¡Si te veo muy simpática! Que pronto he colgado esta vez, ¿no? A mí se me ha antojado poquísimo tiempo...: cinco días. Para el capítulo 27 habrá que esperar un poquito más, aunque te digo solamente de que, de entre los últimos que he colgado últimamente, es uno de mis favoritos. ¡Besazos, Paula! Espero ansioso noticias tuyas, que me hacen sonreír tontamente. Tus "reviews" son un agrado para un aprendiz como yo. ¡Muchas gracias! Y cuídate.

–Queridísima **AYA K**: ¡Ay, mi pobriña! Que hoy también se te han adelantado. (Risas.) ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. ¿Hace mucho frío por allí en el norte? Aquí un poco. Por las mañanas rayamos los cinco grados y por la tarde, si hace bueno, los veinte. Supongo que allí será peor, ¿o me equivoco? Y también me he resfriado. A punto he estado de no colgar el capítulo. Pero me he liado como un bellaco a tomar sobres y aspirinas (tampoco tanto, con moderación, que no soy ningún adicto) y me he puesto buenecito para dejaros un nuevo capítulo, que yo también me pongo impaciente, no creáis. Es que me encanta leer vuestros "reviews", saber vuestras opiniones... Pero esto lo he dicho ya tantas veces que me repito. Por cierto, menos mal que dices en el encabezado del "review" que lo vas a escribir cortito... ¡Sí, sí!... Pero ha sido encantador. Estuve a punto de poner que era chico en el resumen, pero me dio corte. ¿Tú lo leerías si hubieses leído eso? No sé, a lo mejor me atrevo. ¡Hay que arriesgarse! ¡Ah!, y gracias por los halagos, por otra parte inmerecidos, que me ofreces. Me haces sonrojar. Últimamente no hago más que pensar en vosotros, los lectores, por otro lado amigos, que es parte fundamental. Por ejemplo, esta mañana, yendo para la facultad, voy y me encuentro con un coche con matrícula AK, y me acordé de ti. ¿Adivina por qué? No sé, me hacéis la vida más entrañable. Por eso te agradezco los ánimos: sí, en efecto, fue una mala racha de la que, por cierto, ya me he recuperado. El capítulo que acabo de terminar, el 51, "El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", tiene ¡cerca de 100 páginas! No sé si a la semana siguiente de colgarlo pondría otro, porque aún estaríais colapsados. Y ya mismo acabo la primera parte. No sé si te lo dije, pero MDUL iba a constar de dos partes. Bueno, ya cuando me vaya acercando os lo explico más detenidamente. Gracias por no revelar el final del _Código Da Vinci_. Cierto, aún no lo he acabado porque no me ha enganchado y he empezado con otras cosas, pero como lo tengo en casa, algún día seguramente lo coja y le doy el finiquito. Pero, sobre todo, gracias por hacerle extensible el relato a Nayra (cuyo correo electrónico no tiene desperdicio), que se nota a la legua es una chica encantadora. ¿En serio habláis de mi relato por ahí? Justo esta mañana estaba pensando si eso era posible. Yo también lo hago con mis amigos a menudo y me imagino si la gente también soñará con mis historias y las contemplará y comentará... ¡Qué vida! Muchas gracias, AYA K. Muchísimas gracias. Por eso te rompo la tan larga espera. Te presento a Eva, personaje de MDUL. He pensado que, por qué no, mantengamos los nombres tradicionales. Eva es uno de los personajes que más me gustan de MDUL, un papel conciso pero muy especial que estaba aguardando dárselo a alguien especial. Te lo mereces. Un beso.

–Queridísima **Nayra**: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, tu correo es buenísimo. ¡Búscate la vida! Al principio me quedé pillada. Y tienes que tener 17 años o 18, no sé, depende del mes. Nayra, ¡bienvenida a MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO! Te abro las puertas del relato que, según estoy preparando, va a tener más capítulos que ningún otro en todo "fanfiction". Por eso me reí mucho cuando leí en tu "review" que te daba igual, que al contrario, si llegaba a los cien capítulos. Espero superarlos. Así que eres amiga de Eva, o AYA K como la solemos conocer más por aquí. Pues yo me llamo Quique; podrías llamarme Kaicu o Kaicudumb, pero me sonaría superficial. Espero que te acostumbres pronto a mis largas respuestas, porque me encanta charlar con vosotros, conocernos y hacernos amigos. Por eso, da igual lo que pongas en tu "review", yo los leeré de buen agrado. Si no sabes qué poner, da igual: hay gente que me empieza a contar episodios de su vida y yo me río mucho. Seguro que se te ocurre algo, se te ve cara de simpática y locuaz. Antes de pasar a otros asuntos, como supongo te habrá dicho AYA K, a partir del capítulo 40 comenzarán a aparecer los lectores convertidos en personajes. ¿Te gustaría participar? Me alegro de que digas que te está encantando. Me haces sonrojar. Pienso currármelo mucho para no decepcionarte; sólo te adelanto que lo hasta aquí visto no es nada en comparación con lo que queda por aparecer. Querida Nayra (espero un nombre real, por cierto, aunque sólo sea por conocerlo, me parece más íntimo), te voy a dedicar este capítulo. Un beso y espero vernos pronto.

–Queridísima **Leonita**: ¡Hola! Aquí el peligro... Cada día con un vocativo diferente. ¡A cada cual más ocurrente y original! ¿Peligro? Bueno, sí, soy un peligro... ¡Qué fuerte! Me has dejado anonadado. Tal y como lo dices, parece un argumento de novela de intriga. Así que hay alguien más en la Facultad de Derecho de Sevilla leyendo... ¡Habrá que investigar! Pero ¿qué aparecía: la página de "fanfiction" o mi página de autor? Sea como fuere, ¡qué fuerte! No me extraña; quiero decir, que me imagino que habrá personas que lean y no dejen "reviews". Son los que yo llamo "fantasmas" (sin ningún sentido peyorativo), porque pasan desapercibidos; aunque también los denomino "piratas", porque entran al abordaje y enmascarados. Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que hace mucho tiempo yo también hacía como ellos, entraba, leía y nada comentaba: lo reconozco, era un error, pero sufría de pocas horas de Internet. Ahora, sin embargo, es diferente. Pero me has dejado pillado. No sé, hasta ahora no me lo había planteado, y es como si de pronto me alcanzara la magnitud: figúrate por un momento que cuelgas un capítulo; ¡no sabes en qué momento te están leyendo! Personas tan dispares, tan lejanas unas de otras se acercan a tu corazón más que nadie. ¡Es genial! Lo pienso tan sólo y se me pone el vello de escarpia. Pero bueno... ¿Elficida? Pobre Ñobo, la verdad es que estaba el pobre muy esmirriado ya. Cuando viniste a Córdoba, a Elena estuvo a punto de escapársele que Ñobo ya no vivía. Le tuve que dar un codazo, pero por fin ya lo sabes. Y debo decir que no van a aparecer muchos más elfos domésticos; no me gustan. Ése estuvo gracioso para la escena del flamenqueo y demás. Espero que me perdones su muerte. Sí, Neville el 25 de julio. ¿Tú naciste un día antes? También es casualidad. Comentas que te gustó mucho una frase de Helen, pero es que ahora no caigo cuál puede ser. Capítulo apoteósico: desmesurado... pero si tú lo dices... Me alegro de que te guste, y que digas que está bien estructurado, pero creo que está aún mejor el de esta semana no, el siguiente. Lo leí el otro día y me quedé asombrado de mí mismo (recuerda que estos capítulos los escribí hace ya meses; la mitad se me han olvidado). Debo (o por lo menos quiero) explicarte que ya he acabado el capítulo 51. Pronto empezaré el capítulo 52, cuando haga algunos retoques en uno anterior... Sigo planeando una laboriosa trama. Y tengo la impresión de que éste va a ser el "fic" más largo que se haya visto por "fanfiction". Espero que siempre estés ahí. Un beso y saludos para Pepe. Por cierto, gracias por pasarle el relato a Miaka; se la vio una chica muy simpática.

–Queridísima **Lorien Lupin**: ¡Hola! Estás liada, ¿verdad? Suele pasar, las vacaciones a veces son peores que la propia rutina. Tienes tanto tiempo que no sabes cómo emplearlo y se escapa. O al menos eso me sucede a mí. No pasa nada. También estoy yo un poco estancado con _El secreto_, aunque te aseguro que lo seguiré pronto. A ver si puedo meterle el diente en este fin de semana. Y tú no te preocupes por no poder leer tan rápido. Aunque me preocupa no saber de ti... ¡snif! ¿Te dije que ya te había encontrado personaje? Es que no me acuerdo. ¿Qué libro estás leyendo de Alejandro Dumas? Bueno, nada, chica, un beso muy grande para Perú y tómate tu tiempo, que yo seguiré aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta.

–Queridísima **Idril Isil**: ¡Hola! Perdón. Con lo bien que empezamos... Perdón. Si te parecí mordaz, lo siento. Tal no fue mi intención, aunque mis palabras fueron tal vez agrias. Es el problema de refugiarse en ellas cuando se pueden revelar las cosas a viva voz. Me sentó mal que copiaras mis frases literales en tu "review"; al releerlas pensé lo malsonantes que resultaban. Lo siento. Comprendo que estés de vacaciones, pero me remito al comentario que me hiciste, simplemente, de que estabas apática y de que el relato ya no te estaba interesando. Si me excedí, lo siento, no fue mi intención. En cuanto a lo de hablarte de mí, ya te dije que no tengo ningún inconveniente; pero aunque parezca que hablo como una cacatúa, no sabría qué decirte sobre mí mismo. Pregunta y te responderé. Y si sigues leyendo, estupendo. Pensaba seguirme llevando bien contigo lo hicieras o no. Espero que no estés enfadada. Lafken, no te pongas seria que te pones fea, ¡sonríe! Y ¿qué es eso de Wilwarin? Un beso.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo dedico a _Nayra_, lectora recién incorporada que parece que viene con fuerzas arrolladoras. Te lo dedico, Nayra, por lo que espero que sea el génesis de una amistad.)

**CAPÍTULO XXVI (VERANO DE 1980)**

–¿Quieres dejar de salpicarme agua, Canuto? –se enfadó Peter.

–Si no quieres que te eche agua... –Se abalanzó sobre él hoscamente y lo sumergió bajo su enorme peso.

Peter salió escupiendo agua y con los ojos todo rojos, porque le había entrado agua hasta en el carné de identidad mágico.

–¡Joder, Sirius! Eres más pesado... –se quejó el joven mago.

–¿Qué has dicho? –dijo el otro, ofendido.

Y volvió a hacerle una ahogadilla.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en sendas tumbonas y tomaban el sol tranquilamente, charlando, mientras contemplaban a los hombres y veían cómo hacían el canelo. Lily se incorporó y le puso un poquito de crema en la nariz a Harry, que estaba echado sobre una cómoda cestilla mágica y tenía unas grotescas gafas de sol puestas para protegerle los ojos.

–Se me va a achicharrar –comentó.

Agitó su varita y apareció una sombrilla lo suficientemente grande como para ofrecerle una confortable sombra. Alice, al verla, cogió también el cestillo en que había metido a su hijo, Neville, y lo puso al lado de Harry.

–La verdad es que sí que quema un poco –comentó Helen, que estaba tumbada boca abajo bronceándose la espalda. Agitó su varita en dirección al sol, obró una gran floritura e irradió una menor intensidad–. Así está mejor.

Lo cierto es que, aunque no lo parezca, no estaban sino en la Orden del Fénix, en una extraña habitación que alguien, previsor, había creado en la puerta mágica; una habitación como era aquella, con piscina y un sol mágico que se podía graduar a voluntad, que no conocieron hasta el verano de 1980.

Sirius salió todo chorreando y se puso encima de Harry, sacudiéndose como un perro, y al pobre niño lo puso perdido de agua. El pequeño se echó a llorar y Lily corrió a ayudarlo, dándole un empujón a Sirius.

–¡Oye! –la espetó Canuto–. Que yo voy a ser su padrino...

–¡Cállate, que aún no lo eres! –exclamó Helen de mal humor.

–Pero mételo en la piscina, Lily –insistió Sirius–. Dicen que para los pequeños eso está muy bien, que aprenden no sé qué... y que les sirve para algo. ¡Tú ya me entiendes!, ¿no? Y si no, a ver si así hace un poquito de magia, ¿no te parece? Yo quiero estar presente cuando haga su primera magia –dijo tan feliz como un niño con piruleta nueva.

–¡No, Sirius! –Apretó a Harry contra su pecho y el niño casi se ahoga–. Sólo tiene tres semanas. No lo voy a meter en la piscina. ¿Queda claro? –dijo tajante.

–Eres una aguafiestas, Lily –dijo en tono de reprimenda–. ¿Puedes convocarme la toalla, por favor? –le pidió tornando su voz en angelical.

Lo hizo y Sirius se sentó en el suelo mientras se secaba la cabeza y el torso. Después sacó su varita de una mochila y también de ésta una pelota de plástico desinflada. Le dio un par de toques con la varita y la pelota se infló tanto que parecía que iba a explotar. La lanzó a la piscina y Frank, Remus y James se pusieron a jugar con ella de inmediato. Sirius sintió envidia y se lanzó de cabeza, salpicando a Peter, que se aferraba intranquilo al borde. Helen le dijo que probase a nadar, que era bastante sencillo, y Peter, sonriéndole tímidamente, se soltó del borde y nadó unas pulgadas usándose del celebérrimo y deprimente estilo del perrito.

–¿Nos metemos, chicas? –propuso Alice.

Se zambulleron como una sola y a punto estuvieron de ahogar a Peter, porque le habían salpicado un par de gotas y se había desconcentrado. Se quedaron próximas al borde con el fin de poder lanzar de vez en cuando imperiosas miradas a sus recién nacidos hijos, que dormitaban tranquilamente bajo la sombrilla en sus cestillos de mimbre mágicos.

–Son una preciosidad, ¿no pensáis lo mismo? –dijo de pronto Lily mirándolos embobada.

Alice asintió enérgica. Helen, que quería mucho a los pequeños pero que a veces se aburría un poco de lo pesadas que se ponían sus madres, se sumergió en el agua y estuvo buceando un buen rato. Siempre le había encantado pasearse por debajo del agua, porque tenía una gran capacidad de aguantar el aire y veía con mucha nitidez en el fondo del mar o de una piscina.

Remus se salió y, cogiendo su toalla y acercándola al filo de la piscina, se tumbó sobre ella y se puso, boca abajo, a tomar el sol, próximo a donde charlaban las dos madres, para participar de su conversación.

–Remus, menos mal que te has salido –comentó desenvuelta Alice–. ¿Has mirado si estaba bien Neville? –preguntó.

–¡Oh, sí! –respondió diligente–. Cuando he ido a coger la toalla les he echado un vistazo y estaban durmiendo la mar de tranquilos. Son tan monos a esa edad.

–¡Pues yo me voy a salir! –soltó de pronto Lily–, porque si se pone mi Harry a llorar yo tendré que escucharlo, ¿no os parece? Además, ya mismo es la hora de que lo amamante. Pero me iré a mi antiguo dormitorio –comentó–, porque antes me di cuenta de que Sirius no hacía más que echarme miraditas, ¡el muy guarro!

–Creo que está un poco necesitado –sugirió Remus.

Lily convocó a un golpe de varita su toalla y ésta vino volando hasta su mano. Le preguntó a Remus si le importaba que se pusiese a su lado, pero como a éste le era indiferente consintió de buena gana. Se tumbó boca abajo. Sirius los vio y se salió del agua silencioso, agazapándose para que no se diesen cuenta.

–¡Necesitado ni porras! –exclamó Lily–. No os voy a negar que es evidente que lo que le hace falta al chaval es una muchacha en condiciones que le haga madurar.

–Pero el amor no se compra –dijo Alice desde el agua–, y Sirius no va a encontrar a una chica decente entre esas guarras pelandruscas que busca siempre.

–Le gusta la carne al chaval. –Sonrió Remus.

–Tú no lo entiendes, Remus –dijo Lily–. Tú eres normal. Vamos, quiero decir que estás con Helen desde hace mucho tiempo y eres un chico completamente normal. ¡Mira, que comparado con él eres un chaval corriente e inigualable! Yo no entiendo cómo a James puede caerle tan bien.

–Gracias –dijo Remus ruborizado, no sabiendo muy bien si tendría que darlas.

–No, Remus –dijo Lily–. Te lo digo en serio. No es por faltar, pero a mí hay veces en que me parece que Sirius no está muy bien de la cabeza, ¿no os parece?

Pero ninguno contestó, porque enseguida les llamó la atención a todos un ensordecedor grito de Sirius, que les hizo volver la cabeza. Vieron que sostenía en sus brazos por encima de su cabeza al pequeño Harry, que sonreía porque su padrino le hacía cosquillas sin pretenderlo, y que se disponía a tirarlo a la piscina. Lily gritó horrorizada. Harry cayó en el agua y se sumergió hasta el fondo.

Lily se levantó de un salto, blandiendo su varita, y por obra de encantamiento vació toda la piscina de un golpe, yendo a parar toda el agua encima de Peter, que se secaba tranquilamente en un rincón con una diminuta toalla la venda que recubría su antebrazo derecho, que según decía tenía un ungüento mágico para que le dejase de salir pus de una herida.

–Lo siento, Peter –dijo Lily guardando la compostura. Después se volvió hacia Sirius–. Pero ¿estás loco o qué te pasa, so cacho de animal, energúmeno sin cerebro? ¿Qué pretendías, sabandija? –James se acercó con su hijo en brazos y se lo puso a la madre encima para que se tranquilizase–. ¡Ay, mi Harry! Harry querido. ¡Energúmeno!

–Sólo pretendía... –se excusó Sirius–. ¡Bah! Da igual. Oíd, ¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí? –propuso–. Ya me estoy aburriendo un poco de tanto piscina. Además, el sol es dañino o algo, porque me están saliendo unas cosas muy raras en la piel. –Señaló un par de puntos rojos que le habían salido inexplicablemente en el hombro izquierdo–. Sé un lugar mucho más interesante. ¡Seguidme! –Recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y todos lo acompañaron, hasta Lily, aunque ésta a regañadientes. Salió por la puerta mágica, esperó a que todos hubiesen salido, la cerró y volvió a asir el pomo–. Sala de entrenamiento.

–¿Contraseña, por favor?

–Voldemort es una rapiña que come piña.

La puerta se abrió y entraron todos detrás de Sirius, aunque pocos intuían cuál era el estupendo plan de Sirius Black.

–¿Estás loco? –saltó hecha una furia Lily–. Seguro que estás pensando que te vas a poner ya entrenar a Harry y a Neville, ¡pero no! ¿Me has oído? ¡¡¡No!!!

–No es eso –se limitó a decir.

Cerró los ojos, con la varita alzada, y se concentró en una imagen que planeaba lentamente en su mente. Seguidamente movió la varita lentamente y con el mismo estruendo que el de un petardo la sala de entrenamiento se esfumó y ante su vista se alzaba una playa de fina arena y aguas cristalinas que la vista no alcanzaba a ver su final. Lily reprimió un grito de sorpresa, pero la mandíbula inferior se desprendió levemente en un instante, puesto que aquello no había sio todo: de una casita que había próxima, erigida en una roca, salieron decenas de chicas rubias y macizorras, bailando y moviendo las caderas, con sus exuberantes pechos pegando saltos en el aire, pues los llevaban desnudos. Lily sí que no pudo ahora reprimir un gritito de indignación.

–¿Qué te había dicho, Remus? –le dijo por lo bajo–. Sirius tiene las neuronas en el pito.

No obstante, la playa era tan formidable que se dispusieron a obviar el hecho de la preocupante presencia de aquellas chicas –Lily, Alice y Helen se pasaron todo el rato vigilando a sus respectivas parejas para que no las mirasen ociosos–, se tumbaron sobre la arena y disfrutaron de la suave brisa del mar.

–¡Qué tranquilidad! –dijo Helen–. ¿No quieres meterte en el agua, Remus?

–No –dijo tranquilamente, tumbado sobre otra toalla y con los ojos cerrados para que no le molestase el sol, que lentamente declinaba hasta el horizonte–. Prefiero estar un rato aquí contigo.

–¡Qué vergüenza! –exclamó Lily–. Sirius está dándole un masaje a una de esas... ¡Ah! –gritó–. ¡¡¡Que le está magreando los...!!! ¡¡¡Y está obligando a Peter para que haga lo mismo!!! Esto ya se pasa de rosca –dijo enfadada–. ¿Qué puedo hacer para borrar a esas estúpidas desvergonzadas?

–No puedes hacer nada –repuso sereno James, que jugaba sentado sobre la arena con las piernas cruzadas con Frank a los naipes mágicos–. Ha sido Canuto el que se ha concentrado en esta visión.

–¿Así que sólo hay que concentrarse? –preguntó Lily.

Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el mar. Cerró los ojos y arrugó mucho la frente. Un nuevo estallido y la playa seguía igual como siempre, pero Sirius se había quedado paralizado, con las manos en forma de cuenco, acariciando dos agradables senos que habían desaparecido de pronto.

El resto de la tarde no fue muy agradable, porque Sirius y Lily discutieron varias veces. Sirius sacaba la varita y hacía aparecer aquellas rubias macizorras, mientras que Lily, escandalizada, las volaba con otro movimiento de varita. Finalmente, asqueada, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

–Sirius, pareces tonto, perdona que te lo diga –decía mientras metía todas las cosas en su bolso de playa–. ¡Vamos, James! Recoge también tú tus cosas y coge a Harry.

–Pero... –intentó decir, pero Lily no estaba de humor como para llevarle la contraria.

Avanzó por la arena sin rumbo. Después se volvió y miró a Sirius con enfado, con las manos en la cintura. Éste chasqueó los dedos y apareció de la nada, en una nube de polvo, la pálida puerta de salida de la sala de entrenamiento. Lily la abrió y la franqueó. Se quedó paralizada en la puerta. Dijo:

–¡Severus Snape!

Remus, que la había oído y que estaba cerca, salió corriendo, levantando estelas de arena tras su paso, y se plantó al lado de su amiga pelirroja. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Dumbledore sentado despreocupadamente con Severus Snape en la sala común de la orden y tomando una taza de té con él.

–¡Ah! Severus, se me ha olvidado presentarte a estos tus compañeros –dijo Dumbledore con una radiante sonrisa.

Severus se volvió con su habitual pelo graso y sus muecas de desagrado. Se quedó mirando a Remus y a Lily de arriba abajo, y vio sus atuendos de baño sin poder creerlo. Le pareció ridículo.

–¡Dumbledore! –chilló Remus con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa–. ¡Es un mortífago!

Severus se volvió rápidamente hacia Dumbledore, y después otra vez hacia Remus y lo taladró con una mirada.

–No, Remus –dijo muy sereno el director–. Era. Ahora es un espía de la orden. Os presento al nuevo Severus Snape.

–¡Ése no cambiará nunca! –gritó Sirius y Severus se volvió con los ojos abiertos de tal forma que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas–. ¿Qué, Quejicus? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó con sorna.

–¿No le creerás, verdad, Dumbledore? –saltó Remus imperioso.

–Casualmente sí –contestó echándose un largo sorbo de su taza, como si aquello pusiese punto y final a la conversación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La lechuza surcó el cielo, planeando sobre los tenues tejados. Se posó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y dio varios golpes con su pico en el cristal. La mujer, de pelo negro y muy delgada, salió corriendo hacia ella, pero al ver lo que era se quedó paralizada, a punto de volverse y dejarla allí. La lechuza golpeó el cristal con más fuerza. La mujer abrió y el ave entró planeando en la cocina. Dejó una carta sobre la mesa y salió de nuevo por la ventana.

La mujer se puso a leer la epístola cuando su marido, gordo y bigotudo, entró con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

–¡No iremos! –gritó Petunia estrujando el pergamino–. No sé cómo se atreven a molestarnos.

–¿Qué pasa, querida? –preguntó Vernon.

–Mi hermana y el tarado de su marido –explicó–. Ya han tenido el hijo: ¡un demonio llamado Harry Potter! Mira tú que nombre más vulgar...

–De lo más vulgar –corroboró Vernon.

–Nos invitan a su bautizo –prosiguió Petunia–. Pero no iremos, Vernon, ¡no iremos! Ella ya sabe lo que pienso sobre ella y su marido. Nosotros somos personas respetables, Vernon.

–Sí, Petunia. Muy respetables –repitió su marido.

–Estamos muy ocupados con Dudley, ¡sí, eso! –dijo excitada–. No iremos. No hay más que decir.

El bautizo de Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom se produjo el mismo día: el treinta y uno de agosto de mil novecientos ochenta. Se realizó en la misma iglesia en que sellaron su matrimonio Frank y Alice, y la ceremonia del sacramento del bautismo la dirigió el mismo sacerdote que efectuase la boda.

Se colocaron todos alrededor de la pila de los bautizados. Era una enorme fuente en la que el agua, clara como la nieve derretida, se movía constantemente en un único sentido, como formando un remolino. Era de blanco mármol, con inscripciones grabadas y dibujos de niños bailando graciosamente.

El sacerdote cogió primero a Neville, que estaba completamente desnudo, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y se lo mostró a todos. Después lo sumergió por completo en la pila y el niño salió sollozando, con la piel toda brillante y reluciente y las gotas de cristalina agua resbalando por sus diminutos pies.

Después se acercó a Lily Potter y le cogió el niño. Hizo el mismo ritual que con Neville. Pronunció su nombre en voz baja y sumergió al niño en la palangana. Harry levantó la cabeza y desde el fondo del agua un par de ojos verdes brillaron más que el agua misma. El sacerdote, sin demorarse, sacó al bebé y éste salió sin llorar. Se lo entregó a su madre.

–Ya están bautizados –dijo apremiante el sacerdote.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El treinta y uno de agosto se cumplió un mes del nacimiento de Harry Potter y sus padres, muy felices, invitaron a todo el mundo a una suculenta cena para brindar por ello. También hubo muchos regalos para el pequeño, que se pasó toda la fiesta a su honor durmiendo a pierna suelta. Lo más que le compraron fue ropita de mago: patucos mágicos que cambian de color constantemente, gorritos del sueño que puestos sobre la cabeza hacen que el niño se derrumbre sobre el colchón y no se despierte hasta que se lo quites, y un largo etcétera que no es cuestión que describa minuciosamente ahora.

–Mirad qué dormidito está –dijo Lily sonriendo.

–¡Qué ricura! –aprobó Arabella Figg–. Si se despierta, ¿puedo cogerlo? –propuso.

–Por supuesto, Arabella.

–¿Qué te pasa, Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus en voz baja. Dumbledore, que se había quedado con la vista fija en Neville pareció salir de una ensoñación cuando Remus lo llamó–. ¿Te aburres?

–En absoluto, Remus –contestó con una amplia sonrisa–. Sólo estaba pensando.

–¿En qué? –preguntó con impaciencia.

–En cosas de mucho peso –mencionó Dumbledore con gravedad–. ¿A ti qué te pasa? Tampoco te veo muy alegre. –Le echó la pelota ahora sobre su tejado.

–Mañana nos iremos a Hogwarts –dijo Remus en un susurro–. No creas que no me apetece, pero...

–Te comprendo, Remus –lo interrumpió.

–No, pero si yo...

–Te comprendo, Remus –volvió a decir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE..._: **REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED: ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...?** Pasaos a leerlo, porque hay nuevas y apasionadas locuras del señor Nicked.)

Sí, ya sé, cortito. Lo siento, el siguiente será un poco más extenso, al menos que éste seguro. Pronto llegarán capítulos más largos, lo prometo.

El siguiente capítulo será para la semana que viene, como venimos acostumbrando a hacer. Espero que vuestros "reviews" aparezcan, si no pronto, al menos algún día: mi sonrisa los recibirá igualmente, da igual el día que sea. Eso sí, podréis hacerlo a partir del **viernes, 28 de enero**, día en que lo colgaré.

Avance del capítulo 27 (**AÚN HABRÁ MUCHA VIDA PARA TI**): Remus será confinado en la oscuridad de Hogwarts, oculto de Dumbledore, pero también de sus amigos y conocidos. Tendrá que lidiar con sus propios pensamientos, con sus recuerdos... Pero conocerá a alguien que le hará sentirse acompañado, a alguien que le hará vivir un sentimiento jamás antes experimentado.

El 27 es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Besos! Nos vemos pronto. Yo estaré ahí el viernes, ¿y tú?

KaicuDumb (mejor conocido, o "nomnado", como Quique Castillo).


	27. Aún habrá mucha vida para ti

«Cuando se acerca el fin ya no quedan imágenes del mundo; sólo quedan palabras.»

(Jorge Luis Borges, _El inmortal_.)

****

¡Bienvenidos a la vigésimo séptima entrega de MDUL!

Respondo "reviews":

–**Paula Yemeroly**: ¡Hola! Antes de pasar a responder a tu "review", quería decirte que ¡ya se me ha ocurrido cuál podría ser tu personaje! No te puedo decir nada, aunque te adelantaré que es un papel importante, bien visto y muy bonito, creo yo. Se llamará Paula, espero que te guste. Sólo te pido paciencia, porque faltarían hasta eso muuuchos capítulos. Es un personaje algo tardío, pero te encantará, te lo aseguro. Sólo necesito una descripción pormenorizada tuya. O mejor: ¿te apuntaste en "Story-Weavers" (al menos te mandé la invitación)? Así podrías dejar una foto y te describo con mayor soltura. Como tú veas mejor, yo me acomodaré. He leído en tu "review" que te gusta la Orden del Fénix, que te parece está bien equipada. Sí, estás en lo cierto. La he pintado lo mejor que he podido, porque siempre me la había imaginado así: un lugar extraño y enigmático, como Hogwarts, en el que, por más que quisieras, siempre acabarías sorprendiéndote de algún nuevo hallazgo. No te lo puedo decir con seguridad, pero quizá salgan nuevas cosas de la sede de la orden, no lo sé. Sorpresas más grandiosas en otros ámbitos, eso sí que no te lo niego, las habrá. También estás en lo cierto sobre que son demasiado protectoras las mamás con sus bebés, pero ¿qué les vamos a hacer?, son primerizas. Sirius, sí, es un grosero y un alucinado; las llamé "rubias macizorras"... ¡Qué grosería!, ¿verdad? Es para que os hicierais una idea del género de mujeres que el muy tonto había hecho aparecer. No obstante, seguro que te hizo despegar alguna sonrisita. En cuanto a Severus, ¿cálido recibimiento, dices? No lo creo. No habrá bromas ni conversaciones. Snape apenas pasará por la orden, y como el relato se centra en Remus y éste se marcha a Hogwarts, poco sabremos de Snape. ¡Ah! Con esto de que Remus se va de casa de Helen no te discuto que el señor Nicked va a salir un poquito menos. En este capítulo no saldrá, de acuerdo, pero acabo de consultar mis notas y en el próximo creo que sí, y, además, que señor Nicked va a haber para rato, y aunque no viva Remus ya con él, siempre habrá un hueco para él en cada capítulo, o en la mayor parte de ellos. Así que no lo extrañes, que sigo preparando aventurillas suyas para que os riáis con sus patéticas ocurrencias. Me alegra que haya tenido tanta acogida ese muggle alucinado. Gracias por decir que estabas "ansiosa por leer". Me reconfortan estas palabras, en serio. ¿Tanto te agrada el "fic"? ¡Ah! Gracias por pasarte por REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED y dejar un "review". Te lo digo aquí porque allí no suelo responder los "reviews" (falta de tiempo, ya sabes). He anotado tu interés en saber lo del regalo del cumpleaños de Helen y si le gustó o no. Bien, lo pensaré (porque no se me había ocurrido pensar qué le habría podido regalar) y en cuanto lo haya escrito lo colgaré. Muchas gracias por animarte a exponer una sugerencia. Te adelanto lo único que sé: el cumpleaños de Helen Nicked es el 31 de mayo. En cuanto a tu pregunta de si Helen tuvo amigos muggles o no, no sé por qué la haces, si has leído algo que te ha podido inducir a pensar en ello o no. Creo que hasta el momento no he puesto nada sobre eso, pero ya que me lo preguntas, te responderé, y no creas que me lo saco de la manga, porque, al igual que Rowling, como ella misma dijo en una entrevista, yo también tengo pensada una infancia para cada uno de mis personajes: sí, Helen Nicked ha tenido amigos muggles. Creo vislumbrar por qué lo has preguntado... ¡Qué lista eres, Paula!... No digo más, que luego todo se sabe. Bueno, hasta aquí llego esta semana. Espero llegar la próxima, que es cosa que no sé. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu "review" y tu atención. Quique.

–**Nayra**: ¡Hola! Antes de nada, perdona pero tuve un error en la respuesta que te deje en el anterior capítulo. Al releerlo (una vez lo hube colgado, ya es mala suerte) vi que te había puesto no sé qué adjetivo en femenino refiriéndome a mí: un error causado al escribir con tanta prisa; espero que no hayas pensado ninguna cosa extraña. Bueno, no hay de qué por la dedicatoria, siempre tiene que haber una primera vez. Y espero poderte dedicar muchos más, así que ¡atenta! No te preocupes por que AYA K ya tenga personaje y tú no. Piensa que ella lleva más tiempo que tú leyendo (o por lo menos lleva más tiempo dejando "reviews") y, por lo tanto, yo llevo más tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Me cuesta mucho imaginarme un personaje adecuado para cada uno de vosotros, así que no te impacientes. Estás en lista de espera. ¡Ah! Lo que me pusiste en tu "review" no me gustó nada: «siento si te he aburrido»... ¿Cómo me ibas a aburrir? Creía haberte dicho ya que me divierten mucho todos los "reviews", sean como sean, da igual la extensión que presenten. Me gustan. Y los tuyos no son una diferencia. Siempre conseguís provocarme alguna sonrisa, y espero yo también lograr lo mismo. Para que veas que no me aburro para nada con ellos, el lunes me tuve que conectar en la biblioteca al salir de la facultad porque es que ansiaba en leer lo que hubierais puesto, y hoy los he vuelto a leer, porque tenía ganas de redescubrir vuestras palabras. ¡Para que veas! Oye, lo de tu correo es bien original, no como el mío, que puse mi nombre completo... Eso sí, ya lo uso para cosas informales y formales. Me alegro que digas que te sigue gustando, aunque mi reto es seguirlo logrando conforme pasen los capítulos, cosa que se hace cada vez más difícil; pero creo que hay un buen argumento aquí detrás. Ya que me lo preguntabas ("¿qué siente Remus en este capítulo que no había sentido antes?"), creo que te lo responderé, aunque concisamente: en el capítulo 13, "Echando una cana al aire", Remus sorprende a Helen diciéndole que no se cree capaz de algo con ella. En este capítulo, cuando descubra a esa persona, se verá capaz de afrontar sus miedos junto a Helen. Si no lo has captado cuando lo leas, me lo dices en tu "review" y te lo explico. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, Sara, y descuida, que tarde o temprano un día te llegaré y te diré que te he encontrado un personaje. Un beso.

–**AYA K**: ¡Hola! ¿Que por qué me acordé de ti? Además de porque voy por la calle y me sorprendo pensando en qué personaje podríais estar cada uno, vi aquella matrícula acabada en AK...: ayA K. Sé que es una tontería, pero me acordé de ti. En cuanto a lo de tu personaje, no te restes méritos: eso de que no eres especial es un cuento chino, todos lo somos. Y en cuanto a lo de que se llame Eva, lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. De sumo agrado le hubiera puesto AYA K, pero no concierta con el personaje. Vale que te gusten los nombres raros, pero tu personaje es español, así que tenía que llamarse como tú: Eva. Mira, ya te he dicho algo, que vas a ser española. Ahora bien, no pienses en ello porque por nada del mundo lo irías a averiguar: me encanta pensar personajes extraños e imposibles. Oye, ¿cuál es tu personaje favorito? Es que dices que me lo paso por la piedra y no sé a cuál te refieres. Sea cual fuere, no lo hago adrede: lo que escribo o cómo lo escribo se limita a exigencias de la trama argumental. ¡Ah! Y ya que estábamos con tu personaje, pues sí, voy a necesitar que me ayudes: aunque te vi en la foto, era muy pequeña en el messenger como para describirte bien: bien podrías colgar una foto tuya en "Story-Weavers" para que te pueda describir, bien puedes hacerte tú la descripción y ponérmela en un "review". A tu elección lo dejo. Te recomiendo que la foto, en caso de que decidieras esta otra opción, no me la enviases por correo electrónico, porque suelo tener problemas para abrir los archivos en los ordenadores que normalmente suelo utilizar. Eso era todo... Por cierto, estudia, no te dejes las cosas, ¿eh? Que a mí me encanta que me dejes "reviews", pero no es conveniente que descuides tus estudios. ¿Así cómo ibas a llegar a Derecho? Oye, ¿Sara también va a estudiar Derecho? Se me ha olvidado preguntárselo. Anda, hazlo tú por mí. Un beso, asturiana.

–**Leonita o ciberlectora**: ¡Hola! Me llegó tu mensaje, pero no te pude decir nada porque no tenía saldo. Vale, tenía, pero con cuatro céntimos no creas que llegan muchos mensajes. Siempre estoy igual... Me extrañó, porque, aunque hacía frío, nunca había visto nevar aquí. Corrí hasta la ventana más próxima y la abrí de par en par. Me sorprendió un viento helado, pero no vi ni atisbo de nieve. Las calles estaban heladas, pero no nevadas. Alcé la vista al cielo y contemplé una luna tímidamente espléndida y el parpadeo débil pero brillante de un par de estrellas. No hay mal que por bien no venga. No, en Córdoba no nevó, no sé dónde lo oirías, pero sí en los alrededores, según he oído. No me ha importado que me dejes dos "reviews" por uno (parece esto la oferta del "Carrefour"). Yo no te voy a exigir nada, aunque gracias por dejarlo en MDUL, que es mi predilecto... ¡Qué solete! Te contesto: a mí también me gustó más el anterior, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Unos salen mejores y otros peores, como todo en la vida. Me fascinó que dijeras que lo que más te estaba gustando eran los finales. Menos mal, porque siempre cuido mucho la forma en que les pongo el broche, y, al parecer, no pasa desapercibido. Siempre me sonrió cuando comparas esto con el culebrón de la Primera. Ya te he dicho que más adelante tendrás más que razones para llamarlo así. Entonces, ¿gustan? Me alegro. Normalmente no me gusta que me dejen con la intriga cuando se cierra un capítulo en un libro, pero esto es diferente, porque, como lo cuelgo de semana en semana, os dejo siete días con la miel en los labios. Es un efecto publicitario. No te enojes, no soy tan enrevesado, pero algo había que hacer para que os llamase la atención. En cuanto a la escena, ¿te gustó, en serio? Me animas muchísimo. Dices que si escribo igual los últimos capítulos, tienen que estar muy bien. No es por echarme flores, pero el que los escribe es el mismo, y yo no hago nada que en esa escena no haya hecho. A lo mejor sí debería decir en mi favor que los capítulos de MDUL los preparo un poco mejor, con lo que están incluso, si cabe, más logrados. O al menos es eso lo que me dice Elena. Sí, Elena está obsesionada con MDUL y no me deja de pedir que escriba y está fantaseando todo el día con si podría pasar esto o esto otro. Creo que Elena es una gran ayuda para seguir adelante con ánimo, además de vosotros, claro está. ¡Ah! El toque del sábado no se debió a que estuviera en Internet, porque no lo estaba. Es que te dio un toque Elena, y para que te pudieses imaginar que era ella, yo te di un toque antes y un toque después de que ella lo hubiese hecho. Tu correo lo leí, pero no tuve tiempo para respondértelo, lo siento. Espero que esto lo compense, porque yo también estoy más liado que la pata de un romano (curiosa expresión, ¿no te parece?). A tus dos respuestas te digo que sobre Ann Thorny no he escrito todavía. Si cuando viniste a Córdoba te di esa impresión, fue quizá porque no me expresé adecuadamente. Quise decir que estaba preparando tu personaje. Tu personaje aparecerá en el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, y para eso me queda terminar este capítulo que tengo entre manos (el 52) y escribir otro. Paciencia, que te gustará. En cuanto a lo del Quijote, sí, me lo leí este verano pasado no, el anterior, aunque creo que no lo aproveché suficiente y lo releeré algún día de éstos. Seguro que el año que viene, porque daré Cervantes en Literatura. Besos, Ann Thorny, es decir, Ana Espinosa.

–**Lafken**: Pues sí, ¡hola!, no hay problema para disculparse. Y me alegro que digas que el enojo se te pasó pronto. No me gusta enfadarme con la gente, porque he tenido malas experiencias en la vida. Ahora bien, si quieres que te hablé sobre eso, te lo cuento. (Risas.) No, las malas experiencias es mejor enterrarlas. Tú no hizo falta que te disculpases. Lo que no sé es porque ni yo mismo sigo hablando de esto cuando deberíamos dejarlo ya para siempre. Lo único que digo sobre tu "review" (mejor dicho, lo primero) es que no pasa nada porque hayas perdido el interés. Es difícil tomárselo. Cuelgo muy a menudo y si te quedas atrasada es difícil coger carrerilla y leerse todos los capítulos de golpe, lo entiendo, pero anhelo que algún día lo conseguirás. En cuanto a lo de tu nombre, Wilwarin, no creas que es que no le presté atención entre tantos "reviews", como insinúas, sino que pusiste tantos nombres que todos no se me quedaron en la cabeza, y creí que ése podría ser uno nuevo. Bueno, dejémoslo, paranoias mías... Bueno, chica, cuando quieras te pasas, me dejas otro "review" y charlamos. Un beso.

–**Astrea Lockeen**: ¡Hola, Andrea! Bienvenida a la gran familia de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (MDUL). Me alegra muchísimo que hayas aceptado leerlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti que no me atreví a contártelo, aunque lo pensé en más de una ocasión. No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar, ni si te seguiría gustando Harry Potter. Veo, afortunadamente, que sí. Leí tu biografía que, aunque algo escueta, revela que en breve te vas a poner a escribir tu propia historia. ¡Que pronto te has aficionado! Esto engancha, te lo aseguro. Yo al principio no me atrevía y... ¡ya me ves! Hasta con seguidores, como se califican algunos. Si lo llegas a escribir, me lo dices en un "review" y ya lo leeré y moveré todos los resortes posibles en mi haber para que te lea el mayor número de gente posible. También en tu página personal vi que tenías otro autor favorito, aunque no me quedé con el nombre. Acabas de llegar y ¡ya te estás enviciando! Suele ocurrir. Que si tienes algún problema con la página, que me lo digas, que yo te intentaré ayudar en la medida de mis posibilidades. En tu "review" me preguntas cómo compagino la carrera con el relato... No lo sé. Creo que hay tiempo para todo, ¿no piensas tú lo mismo? Hay que sabérselo estructurar. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, gracias por apuntar que el tema te gusta, gracias por decir, simplemente, que te gusta. ¡Gracias! Ya te dije que te dedicaría este capítulo y lo prometido es deuda. Espero ansioso el resto de tu "reviews", aunque, como te he dicho, tómate tu tiempo, no vaya a ser que el "fic" se te atragante. ¿Te puedes creer que no sé qué más ponerte ahora mismo? Es que, como te he dejado un correo esta mañana, me he quedado sin recursos. ¡Ah, sí! Para cuando leas esto ya te habré mandado una invitación para entrar a formar parte de un grupo de hotmail: **Story-Weavers**. Allí encontrarás muchas cosas: entre ellas dibujos de MDUL, una foto mía, el resto de mis relatos y un largo etcétera que podrás ir descubriendo si quieres. Un beso fortísimo, gallega.

–**Lucy-Firesoul**: ¡Hola! Gracias por tus halagos, por otra parte inmerecidos. No obstante, me han reconfortado y animado. ¿Cómo me encontraste primero: por REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED o por MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO? Si hay alguno que me guste más que otro es el segundo, y espero que a ti te suceda parecido. ¿Dónde me encontraste: rebuscando por _fanfiction_ o en _Story-Weavers_? Si quieres formar parte del segundo grupo, dímelo y te envío una invitación. No sé qué más decirte, porque creo haberte dicho ya la mayoría en el correo de esta mañana. Nada, que gracias por haberte atrevido a saltar al otro lado y dejar un "review". Espero verte más a menudo por MDUL. ¡Ah! Suelo incluir a los lectores como personajes del relato. Contigo imagino que sucederá igual. Ya hablaremos sobre qué podrías ser, pero si se te ocurre algo dímelo en tu próximo "review". Un beso, Lucy (¿Lucía es tu verdadero nombre?) y espero saber pronto de ti.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a _Andrea a galega_, quien me ha sorprendido con el apodo de Astrea Lockeen. Espero que este humilde relato te haga disfrutar tanto como sé que lo hacían los libros de HP. Seguro que sí.)

CAPÍTULO XXVII (AÚN HABRÁ MUCHA VIDA PARA TI)

Remus se paseaba intranquilo, con las manos en la espalda, de un lado a otro de la amplia habitación que Dumbledore y Flitwick le habían preparado. Llevaba ya un par de meses en Hogwarts. Utilizaba las chimeneas por la mañana para ir a la academia de aurores, donde había iniciado su último curso, mientras por las tardes, por orden expresa y bien clara de Dumbledore, debería encontrarse obligatoriamente dentro de las propiedades del castillo. Eso incluía, asimismo, a Helen, que podía verlo siempre y cuando ella fuese a visitarlo, razón por la cual se la veía a menudo en Hogwarts.

No obstante, a Dumbledore no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que Remus estuviese mucho en contacto con sus alumnos, por la razón que fuese. Ninguno lo había visto en los largos dos meses de clausura que se cumplían ya, aquella noche, la de Halloween. El director le había impuesto comer en su despacho y pasearse apartado de la vista de los estudiantes. Por tal motivo lo había confinado en un ala del castillo casi desierta. Remus pensó, no obstante, que todas aquellas medidas de seguridad se debían al hecho de que algún estudiante, por activa o por pasiva, podía estar en contacto con lord Voldemort, y apartándolo de su vista así Remus no correría el riesgo de descubrir de nuevo su paradero, aunque en esta ocasión sería casi imposible el combate: Voldemort nunca había atacado Hogwarts. Aquello no era un consuelo para Remus: Helen seguía fuera, expuesta, y ella era lo que más quería en el mundo; pero tampoco le deseaba aquella vida de encarcelamiento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Remus se dirigió aprisa para abrirla. Estaba Dumbledore, con una calabaza en la mano, y algunos de los profesores detrás de él.

–¿Estabas durmiendo, Remus? –preguntó el director entrando y soltando la calabaza encima de la cama–. Habíamos pensado que, aunque sea un poco tarde, ya que los alumnos se han ido todos a dormir, podríamos hacer nuestra particular fiesta de la noche de brujas contigo, Remus. ¿Te parece?

–No tengo muchas ganas –dijo Remus con voz lánguida.

–¡No seas aguafiestas! –exclamó el profesor de Pociones, Small–. ¡Vamos! Será divertido. ¿Ves? –Le enseñó un paquete gris–. He traído mi disfraz de esqueleto.

–No, en serio. No me apetece. Aunque... gracias –dijo.

–No parece que tenga muchas ganas –comentó en tono cortante McGonagall.

Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Luego le preguntó:

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

–Sí –dijo demasiado deprisa, con lo que se sonrojó y añadió–: Me alegra el que os acordéis de mí y todo eso, pero no me encuentro bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza –mintió–. No estoy para muchas fiestas.

–Como quieras –dijo con su peculiar voz aguda el profesor Flitwick–. Voy a avisar a Hagrid para que no se ponga las botas nuevas.

Fueron saliendo todos los profesores lentamente, con aspecto desanimado. Dumbledore fue el último y se quedó un momento en la puerta, mirándolo intensamente.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

–Sí. –Fingió una sonrisa.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta y Remus se echó sobre la cama.

¿Cómo iba a encontrarse bien? Anteayer había sido luna llena, estaba cansado y se encontraba en un estado depresivo por algo similar al encarcelamiento, aunque todo se hiciese por su bien. Dumbledore incluso había pedido a los profesores que hacían las guardias y a Filch que, sin ser censuradores, vigilasen un poco a Remus por la noche. Pero Remus sabía todo esto y la forma de librarse de ellos...

El segundo día de su "aprisionamiento", aburrido, recorrió un harto conocido pasadizo en el que, para su sorpresa y emoción, aún perduraba el Mapa del Merodeador. Le limpió el polvo y sacudió las telarañas y lo llevó para su habitación. Creyó que había olvidado cómo funcionaba, pero no era así. Por las noches miraba en él cuál era el momento más propicio para salir, y entonces lo hacía. Eran las noches los únicos momentos en que sentía su corazón bombear alegremente a causa de la adrenalina que lo invadía al volver a incumplir unas normas que no deberían salpicarle. Bajaba a los terrenos y paseaba por ellos, ya que a Dumbledore no le gustaba que estuviera de día, porque estaban los alumnos, y de noche se suponía que estaría durmiendo. Se sentaba en la orilla del lago y acariciaba la mullida y fresca hierba; miraba el cielo y sus estrellas y lanzaba piedras al lago que luego el calamar gigante le devolvía con su gran tentáculo.

Gracias al mapa nunca lo habían podido pillar, ni los profesores ni los estudiantes. Muchas veces había visto motas con nombres que no le sonaban a nada pasearse a sus anchas por los pasillos en plena noche y ver, más tarde, cómo la que correspondía a Argus Filch, el conserje, se acercaba peligrosamente y los pillaba finalmente sin remedio.

Remus se imaginaba aquellas situaciones y se reía de ellas con la despreocupación del que también incumple las reglas pero al que no pueden castigarlo por ello.

Los únicos momentos de completa felicidad, además de aquellos en que Helen iba a visitarlo al castillo, eran las mañanas, cuando se iba de Hogwarts para acudir a sus clases a la academia. Veía a sus amigos y se aplicaba, porque estaba gustoso de sentirse libre, aunque supiese que a la tarde de nuevo muros de piedra cubriesen su estancia y lo aprisionasen. «Es por tu bien», le había dicho varias veces Dumbledore, pero ya no le importaba Voldemort. ¿Por qué no se había podido venir Helen también con él? ¡Ella estaba en peligro! ¿O es que acaso pensaba Dumbledore que si su novia le mandase una visión pidiéndole ayuda porque Voldemort la había capturado para torturarla a fin de sonsacarle el paradero de Remus, él no iba a esfumarse en un momento para socorrerla?

Estaba harto de su encierro.

Pero no podía violar la confianza de Dumbledore...

Ya lo había hecho demasiado...

Aquella noche Remus se quedó en su espaciosa habitación. Se tumbó sobre la cama, completamente vestido, y se quedó mirando el techo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo los demás. Frank y Alice lo habían invitado a cenar en su casa para celebrar la fiesta de Halloween, pero Dumbledore no le había dejado acudir; de nada sirvió que Remus se tirase una semana diciéndole a su tutor legal que nada ocurriría, que Voldemort no se expondría en una casa repleta de magos casi cualificados como aurores con el único fin de atraparlo. Dumbledore lo había dicho: Remus debía de ser algo así como la segunda opción en los objetivos del Señor Tenebroso; si algo salía mal en su plan prioritario, siempre podría demostrar su superioridad sobre Dumbledore matando a Remus, como él bien había mencionado en una ocasión.

Remus suspiró lastimeramente. No tenía sueño. Seguía mirando hacia el techo con intensidad. De pronto escuchó la voz de Helen y creyó que se la había imaginado, tan imbuido estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

–Remus –repitió.

El chico se volvió lentamente y vio la cabeza de la chica en la chimenea.

–¿Hola? –dijo ella con guasa. Sabía que últimamente Remus estaba un poco deprimido, allí confinado, y se mostraba de buen humor por tratar de contagiarlo, pero casi nunca lo conseguía–. ¿Te he despertado?

–No –contestó lacónico–. ¿Qué tal la cena?

–¿La cena? –inquirió–. Bah, poca cosa, no creas. Ha sido una noche un poco mediocre –dijo por ver si el chico se sentía un poco mejor–. ¿Y tú?

–Yo no he hecho nada –contestó con voz monótona–. Dumbledore no quiere que me vean los alumnos, ya sabes.

–Oh, sí. Ya se lo comenté y me dijo que era por tu bien, Remus. Aunque yo le dije que aunque Voldemort se enterase qué más daría, porque en Hogwarts no va a atacarte, ¿verdad?, pero Dumbledore piensa, sin duda, que ya van muchos ataques y que muchas veces hemos creído que estabas a salvo y nos hemos llevado un palo de narices. Dice que realmente en esta ocasión deberíamos extremar las precauciones.

Remus resopló. Le hubiera gustado extremar las precauciones cuando estaban todos juntos en la orden, o en casa de Helen, ¡pero no solo en Hogwarts!

–¿Te quieres quedar un rato, Helen? –preguntó Remus incorporándose y mostrándose más vivaz.

–No, lo siento –respondió decepcionada–. Sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas. Mamá me está dando prisa; quiere hablar con la abuela. Tengo que acostarme, Remus. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a clase. –Se quedaron sumergidos en un incómodo silencio–. Bueno...

–Sí, bueno –dijo Remus mirando otra vez el techo.

–¡Sí, ya voy, mamá! –gritó Helen–. Lo siento, Remus, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós. Te quiero.

–Te quiero... –contestó sin ánimo, pero la cabeza de Helen ya había desaparecido.

Se quedó dormido con la túnica puesta. Aquella noche no salió a explorar el castillo siquiera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El colegio se quedó medio desierto cuando se declararon las vacaciones de Navidad. Remus comprobó en el mapa que quedaban unos diez chicos, diseminados por las cuatro casas. Los más numerosos eran los Ravenclaws, unos cinco. Remus veía que por las noches se quedaban hasta tarde en la sala común de su casa.

La noche previa a Nochebuena Remus dio su acostumbrado paseo nocturno, con la luna brillando en lo más alto del firmamento. Se sentó a la orilla del lago y comenzó a tirar piedras al agua, que estaba medio helada, pero el calamar tenía que estar muy ocupado, porque no se entretuvo en devolvérselas. Al cabo de un rato se hartó.

Hurgó en el bolsillo interno de su túnica para sacar el Mapa del Merodeador, pero no lo encontró. Intentó relajarse, respirar. Volvió a introducir la mano pero el bolsillo estaba vacío. Toda su túnica estaba vacía. ¡Se había dejado el mapa! Esto lo intranquilizó un buen rato.

Después empleó la técnica de la psicología personal: pensó que en navidad habría menos vigilancia, y por tanto llegar a su habitación no le resultaría tan complicado, y como había tan pocos estudiantes debía de ser muy mala suerte toparse con uno de ellos. Pensó en convocar el mapa, pues, aun así, se sentía desprotegido, pero pensó que si alguien lo veía sería más complicado de expicar: ¡un pergamino volando por los aires! Alguno de los profesores lo seguiría y lo llevaría irremediablemente hasta él.

–Piensa, Remus, piensa... –se repetía entre dientes.

Pero enmudeció de pronto. Voces de chicos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Se volvió lentamente y vio a un grupo de tres ruidosos slytherins que arrastraban un gran saco a través de los terrenos. Remus se bajó lentamente de la roca y se ocultó detrás de ella. Se asomó lentamente y miró por encima.

–¡Va a ser una pasada! –gritaba uno de ellos, gordo y rubio, como si no le importara mucho que les escuchasen.

–Sí, Tom, sí –contestó con voz de trol el que era más alto de los tres e iba en medio.

–Dumbledore se va a quedar de piedra –dijo por fin el último, bajito y de rostro perspicaz, que parecía por su tono de voz el más coherente de los tres.

Rieron como uno solo y siguieron arrastrando el pesado saco bajo la atenta mirada de Remus, que no los perdía de vista. Se acercaron a la linde del Bosque Prohibido, aún a la vista del oculto Remus, y apuntaron varias veces con sus varitas al suelo, en dirección a las raíces de uno de los árboles. Después cogieron el pesado saco y lo vaciaron en el hueco que habían hecho, enterrándolo todo después para que nada se viese. Se marcharon como vinieron.

Remus, extasiado por la sorpresa y la curiosidad, salió corriendo de su escondite y llegó en una carrera al grueso tronco bajo el cual habían enterrado fuese lo que fuera lo que escondían en aquel saco. Remus se temió lo peor. «Dumbledore se va a quedar de piedra.» Aquellas palabras resonaron varias veces en la cabeza de Remus mientras contemplaba la tierra revuelta. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiesen hecho, no debía haber sido nada bueno para augurar que el director se fuese a quedar de aquella manera.

Remus apuntó con su varita el lugar y la tierra salió volando en todas direcciones, dejando una espesa cortina de humo que se retiró lentamente. Tuvo que fijar bien la vista para ver lo que era: ¡fuegos artificiales! De todos tipos, de todas formas, de todos los colores y de todos los tamaños. Había un arsenal completo como para crear un buen desmadre durante un día entero.

Se pensó que lo mejor era destruirlos y poner así punto y final al asunto, no llegando a trascender en nada de nada. Apuntó con su varita y gritó:

–¡Diruate!

Pero aquello no era lo que Remus esperaba. Se imaginaba que los cohetes estallarían en volutas de fuego que se consumirían antes de caer en el suelo, pero lo que sucedió fue muy distinto: se comenzaron a prender todas las mechas, avanzando lentamente camino de la pólvora. Remus se lo quedó mirando un momento, incrédulo, pero después pensó que lo mejor sería poner tierra de por medio.

Cuando casi estaba llegando a la gran puerta del vestíbulo, una enorme explosión lo hizo volverse un segundo. El árbol había sido arrancado de cuajo y una docena de cohetes planeaba por los terrenos echando un mar de chispas y de remolinos de fuego.

Los slytherins llegaron corriendo hasta las escaleras de entrada y se quedaron mirando el estropicio con ojos de asombro e ilusión. Después miraron a Lupin, que estaba allí plantado, conmocionado de terror, y se rieron entre sí, porque intuyeron lo que había sucedido, aunque el que era más alto de los tres se empezó a reír sólo por el hecho de que sus dos amigotes lo hicieran frenéticamente.

McGonagall, con una bata verde bien ceñida y con el pelo suelto, apareció corriendo a los pocos minutos, alertada sin duda por el gran estrépito que producían los fuegos artificiales, que seguían volando de un lado para otro escupiendo fuego.

–Kubrick, Eastwood, Wilson –dijo la profesora con los labios temblando de furia–. Tendría que haberme imaginado que esto era cosa de vosotros tres –explicó con desprecio–. ¿Qué habéis...? –Se quedó callada, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión–. ¡¡¡Lupin!!! –Salió corriendo hacia él–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Bien sabes que Dumbledore no te permite vagar durante la noche por el castillo! ¡Ni de día! ¿Te crees especial, Remus? –preguntó–. Sin duda te hubiéramos dejado hacerlo, pero ya ves. –Lanzó una mirada frenética a sus tres alumnos, que seguían en la cima de la escalera–. Correrías el riesgo de que alumnos que no cumplen las normas te vieran –le susurró. Después se volvió otra vez hacia sus alumnos Slytherins–. ¡A vuestros dormitorios! Vamos, rápido. ¡Ah! Y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin.

–¡Nosotros no hemos tirado los cohetes! –exclamó furibundo el chico que parecía más espabilado.

–¡¡¡Y diez puntos menos por mentirme!!! –gritó fuera de sus casillas–. ¿No me habéis oído? ¡A vuestros dormitorios! ¡Enseguida!

Se marcharon arrastrando los pies.

–Yo, profesora... –comenzó Remus.

–No soy tu profesora –dijo McGonagall estricta–. Porque estemos en Hogwarts no hace falta que me llames profesora. Puedes seguir llamándome por mi apellido, como hacías en la orden. –Se quedó callada unos segundos, mirando a Remus cómo si se debatiera internamente entre regañarlo o consolarlo–. Tendré que comunicar lo ocurrido al profesor Dumbledore –se limitó a decir.

Y desapareció escaleras arriba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El comienzo del segundo trimestre trajo unas sorprendentes consecuencias para Remus. Nunca se podría haber imaginado lo pronto que se había expandido la noticia de que existía un inquilino desconocido en Hogwarts que vagaba por las noches en el castillo. También fue misteriosamente sorprendente el hecho de que muchos alumnos comenzasen a rondar por los pasillos anexos a su habitación, que lo espiasen, cuando nunca antes había visto a ninguno por allí.

Parecía también como si Dumbledore se hubiera tenido que resignar a aquella suerte. En Nochebuena y Navidad terció escasas palabras con Remus, como si estuviese enfadado con él aunque no quisiese demostrarlo abiertamente cuando éste le preguntaba. No obstante, Remus creyó que Dumbledore se lo había cobrado la noche de fin de año, cuando todos sus amigos tuvieron la brillante idea de celebrarlo en Hogwarts, con Remus; el director no consintió, alegando que montarían suficiente jaleo como para terminar de enterar al resto de alumnos que quedaban.

Para lo que servía ya...

Remus sabía que, algunas noches, los alumnos más valientes jugaban a acercarse hasta su puerta y tocarla. Lo veía todo en el Mapa del Merodeador. Después el chico salía corriendo y se reunía con sus amigos, que lo miraban desde la esquina. Un día se hartó y casualmente abrió la puerta cuando uno de aquellos chicos estaba rozando la puerta de madera.

–Oh, hola –lo saludó Remus, fingiendo que lo pillaba de sorpresa–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Ken Fosworth –contestó el otro tímidamente.

–¿Ken? Qué nombre más bonito –dijo sonriente–. ¿Quieres pasar, Ken? Creo haberte pillado llamando a la puerta, ¿no? –El chico contuvo la respiración–. Vamos, pasa. –Lo hizo por no llevarle la contraria. Remus sacó su varita y le dio un golpe al mapa, plegándose éste al instante. El chico se sentó sobre la cama, asustado–. ¿A qué curso vas, Ken? –preguntó sentándose en la silla a modo de interrogador, con el respaldo por delante.

–Voy a cuarto –contestó.

–¿Cuarto, eh? –repitió Remus–. ¿De qué casa eres?

–Gryffindor, señor Lupin.

Remus contuvo las ganas de reírse al ver cómo lo había llamado.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó Remus.

–No lo sé –contestó temblando–. Todo el mundo lo sabe, señor.

Remus se quedó un momento pensativo. Después recordó que McGonagall lo había dicho delante de aquellos tres chicos de Slytherin.

–¿Y bien, Ken? ¿Qué más se cuenta sobre mí por ahí? –preguntó.

–No lo sé, señor –contestó casi sollozando.

–Seguro que lo sabes –dijo Remus recogiendo la varita de la mesa y poniéndose a darle vueltas entre los dedos–. ¿O quieres que te ayude un poco a refrescar la memoria?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Remus apuntó hacia ella su varita y la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado había una chica preciosa, de ojos azules y pelo castaño muy brillante. Parecía asustada pero su mirada expresaba auténtica determinación.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Remus con afabilidad.

–Suelte a mi amigo, ¿quiere? –ordenó con los labios apretados.

–¿Ah, sí? –A Remus se le escapó una risotada, pero era de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con aquella situación. Sin embargo, los chicos pensaron que era una fría y despótica carcajada–. ¿Quieres pasar, chica?

–No –contestó segura.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Remus tal y como si no la hubiese escuchado.

–¡A ti no te importa! –gritó. A pesar de ser tan bella parecía tener un fuerte carácter.

–Se llama Linda –contestó Ken, que estaba mucho más asustado que ella.

–¡Oh, cállate, Ken! Vengo aquí para salvarte el culo y...

–No os peleéis, ¿queréis? –dijo Remus–. Da la casualidad de que sé a lo que jugáis por las noches; todo ese rollo de acercaros hasta mi cuarto y tocar la puerta. Da la casualidad también de que me llevo bastante bien con los profesores. ¿No querréis que los alerte de vuestro comportamiento? –preguntó maliciosamente.

–Serías un chivato de mierda –dijo la chica descortés–. Vámonos, Ken.

–No vais a ninguna parte –dijo Remus con convicción–. Resulta, Linda, que quiero saber qué sabéis sobre mí. De verdad. Lo que se dice por ahí.

–Lo que rumorea todo el mundo –dijo la muchacha con desparpajo–. Nadie sabe por qué estás aquí, pero se dice que no duermes por la noche, que eres un vampiro o algo así. –Remus torció la boca en una espantosa mueca–. Los de primero dicen que te comes a los niños y que por eso vives aquí en el castillo y te paseas de noche, para podértelos comer si salen cuando cae el sol. Pero yo sé que eso es mentira.

–Y se dicen muchas cosas más –remató Ken.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Remus desanimado–. Da igual. Ya no quiero saber más. Podéis iros.

–¿Podemos? –preguntó Ken con desconfianza.

–He dicho que sí –repitió Remus.

–Entonces, ¿no te comes a los niños? –preguntó de nuevo Ken tembloroso.

–Creo que se nota que no –contestó. Pero se quedó terriblemente triste porque no sabía si mentía al dar aquella respuesta. Nunca se sabía... lo que podría llegar a hacer un licántropo sin control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A los días de aquel incidente alguien llamó a la puerta de Remus. Como estaba estudiando y tenía el mapa cerrado no había podido ver de quién se trataba; sólo utilizaba el Mapa del Merodeador de noche, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó, imaginándose que sería Dumbledore o el señor Small, tal vez, que venía mucho a visitarlo. Sin embargo se encontró el rostro del sonriente y pequeño Ken al otro lado.

–Hola, señor Lupin –dijo–. ¿Puedo pasar?

Llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo.

–Claro que puedes –accedió al cabo de reponerse del asombro–. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin parecer aprensivo.

–Me preguntaba si le importaría... –Volvía a parecer demasiado tímido–. Verá, en la sala de Gryffindor están montando mucho alboroto y la biblioteca... No sé, no me gusta el silencio. ¡Parece un cementerio! –Remus rió y el chico pareció coger confianza–. Me preguntaba si le importaría que me viniese a estudiar aquí con usted. Estaré muy callado, se lo juro. ¡Una tumba! –prometió.

–Oh, claro que puedes. Me gusta conocer a los chicos antes de comérmelos. ¡Es una broma, es una broma! –añadió enseguida al ver la cara de pánico que se le había quedado–. ¿Qué tienes que estudiar?

–Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí –contestó con determinación–. ¿Y usted qué hace? –Le señaló el montón de pergaminos que había sobre su escritorio. Ken se sentó sobre la cama de Remus y abrió la carpeta.

–¿Quieres sentarte en la silla, Ken? –se ofreció Remus.

–No, gracias. Pero ¿qué hace?

–Estoy estudiando para auror –explicó Remus tranquilamente–. ¿A ti qué te gustaría ser de mayor?

Ken se quedó un momento pensando, con los ojos vueltos, y luego contestó:

–Aún no lo he pensado. Entonces tiene que saber un montón de cosas sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? –dijo.

–Se hace lo que se puede –contestó Remus risueño.

–¿Puede ayudarme, entonces? –preguntó.

–¿Qué estás dando, Ken? –preguntó.

–Los maleficios corrientes –dijo sereno–. Hay mucha teoría, ¿sabe? Es mi asignatura favorita, pero es difícil. Particularmente no me gusta nada Pociones. Es tan aburrida...

–A mí me pasaba lo mismo –dijo Remus sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

–Aunque el profesor Small es muy buena persona –comentó Ken, como si de pronto se le hubiera pasado por la mente la idea de que Remus le fuera a decir aquel comentario suyo a su profesor–. Dice que lo conoce a usted, y que usted no se come a los niños.

–¿Ves cómo no te mentía, Ken? –dijo Remus riendo.

–Pero es que la gente dice que... –Se calló–. ¡Pero son inventos! Usted es buena persona. Sí, lo parece.

–Gracias. –Remus se sonrojó.

–Mire, aquí. –Le señaló un pergamino que había sacado lentamente de la carpeta–. El maleficio aturdidor. ¡No me sale! No debe de ser tan complicado, ¿no le parece?

–Es muy fácil, ya verás –dijo Remus adoptando un tono de voz casi paternal. Se puso en pie–. Vamos, lanzámelo. No hay mejor forma de aprender que con la práctica. No, no cojas así la varita. –Le corrigió–. Así está mucho mejor. Di las palabras con suavidad. Desmaius, desmaius... –repitió lentamente para que se fijara en cómo lo hacía.

Ken apuntó su varita hacia él y se concentró. Estuvo así unos segundos.

–Nunca me ha salido –repuso el chico con pena.

–Concéntrate, Ken –le rogó Remus.

–¡Desmaius!

Lanzó el maleficio y Remus cayó desplomado en el suelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken llamó a la puerta de Remus y éste fue corriendo a abrirle.

–Creía que ya no venías –dijo Remus al abrirle.

–Hola, Remus –lo saludó efusivamente–. Lo siento, pero me he entretenido con...

–Linda, ya lo sé –contestó por él Remus–. Os he visto.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Ken sin comprender–. ¿Dónde estabas? Yo a ti no.

–Estaba aquí, Ken –explicó escuetamente–. Mira esto.

El chico se aproximó hasta el escritorio y miró el pergamino sorprendido.

–Fíjate aquí. –Le señaló Remus una mota con el nombre de Linda Alley–. Va a la biblioteca.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Ken con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Es un mapa encantado –explicó Remus tranquilamente–. Refleja todo Hogwarts. Hasta sus pasadizos. –Recorrió con el dedo unos cuantos–. Una vez te acerques a ellos sabrás el modo de utilizarlos. El mapa es muy inteligente. También refleja a las personas.

–Qué interesante –exclamo maravillado.

–Por eso sabía que por las noches rondabais mi habitación –explicó escuetamente.

–¿Y dónde lo has comprado, Remus? –preguntó Ken.

–No lo he comprado –explicó sin enfadarse ni alterarse ante tanta pregunta–. Unos cuantos amigos y yo lo hicimos cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts. ¿Te gusta?

–Sí –dijo asintiendo con vehemencia.

–Pues es tuyo. –Le dio un golpe y el pergamino se plegó–. Anoche vi que Filch te pilló dando una vuelta. He visto que te gusta pasear mucho de noche. –Ken sonrió tímidamente–. No es malo. Bueno, al menos a mí no me lo parece. Me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Por eso quiero que lo tengas tú.

–¡Gracias, Remus! –contestó con los ojos brillantes.

Le explicó cómo funcionaba y después le dijo, aunque sin detenerse demasiado en ese punto, que no hiciese demasiadas trastadas con él. Al fin y al cabo tenía alma de Merodeador...

–Lo guardaré bien –contestó el chico guardándoselo en la túnica–. Muchas gracias, Remus.

–No lo digas más, Ken –dijo fingiendo que se enfadaba–. Vamos, siéntate y ponte a estudiar. Hoy tocaba Pociones, ¿verdad? Veré en que puedo serte útil –comentó con desánimo.

Comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de la mochila.

–¿Dónde he puesto el manual? –se preguntó en voz baja.

Sacó un libro grueso, de pasta dura y roja, que Remus recogió y se lo quedó mirando. Se titulaba _Mil y un encantamientos ingeniosos para divertir a los amigos_. Lo hojeó y vio que era una estupenda edición con fotografías a todo movimiento de los resultados de encantamientos curiosos y amenos.

–Qué libro más bonito –comentó Remus.

–Sí –dijo Ken muy orgulloso–. Me lo ha enviado mi primo. Entiende mucho de libros, ¿sabías? –Remus asintió sonriente. Le encantaba escuchar hablar a aquel chico–. Es un mago muy inteligente. Es que ayer fue mi cumpleaños... –dijo como si se lo hubiese pasado por alto.

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó Remus.

–No me gustan los cumpleaños –repuso con desánimo–. Me deprimen. Yo no quiero ser mayor. Ahora tengo quince años.

–¡Pero te tengo que comprar un regalo! –exclamó Remus todo desquiciado–. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

–Ya te lo he dicho: no me gustan los cumpleaños. Además, ya me has dado el mapa. ¡No quiero que me des nada más! Lo digo en serio.

–Pero yo quiero hacerte un regalo, Ken –repuso afablemente–. Y si te hago un regalo tendrás que aceptarlo. –El chico se quedó callado–. ¿Te parece? ¿Qué te gustaría?

–No quiero nada, en serio –contestó Ken. La situación le estaba empezando a resultar molesta.

–¡Oh, vamos, chico! –lo animó Remus–. Me has hecho pasar ratos muy alegres últimamente estos dos últimos meses. Aquí encerrado has sido mi único amigo...

–¿Por qué te tienen encerrado? –preguntó Ken con inquietud–. ¿Es que eres un delincuente?

–No, no –negó Remus rápidamente–. Pero eso. Eres una personita excelente –le revolvió todo el pelo en un gesto cariñoso– y me apetece hacerte un regalo.

–¡Pero ya me has dado este mapa tan chachi!

–Y ahora quiero comprarte algo de verdad. ¿Te apetecen chucherías de Honeydukes? Supongo que Dumbledore no me impedirá ir a Hogsmeade.

–Me da igual –dijo finalmente sonriendo de oreja a oreja–. Eres un tío increíble, Remus. Ahora sí que estoy seguro de que no te comes a las personas. Eres lo más parecido que he tenido a un padre nunca. Además de mi primo, claro está.

–¿Qué le pasa a tu padre? –preguntó Remus, recordando que aquella frase también le era familiar a él.

–Está muerto. Mamá dice que está en el Cielo, así que no me preocupo. Me gustaría verlo. Nunca llegué a conocerlo.

Remus lo abrazó instintivamente. Después, al separarse, se preguntó por qué lo había hecho. Ken le sonreía.

–Ahora sí que no me vas a impedir que te compre algo –dijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus siguió encargándose de aquellas clases particulares, por denominarlas de alguna forma, que había iniciado con Ken, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba afanosamente sus últimos exámenes para sacarse la carrera. Muy a menudo Helen iba a visitarlo, y a veces también acudían sus amigos, por hacerle su estancia más grata, aunque la mayoría lo veía en la academia de aurores todas las mañanas.

Aquella tarde no iría Ken a visitarlo para sus acostumbradas clases, porque éste le había dicho que había quedado con Linda. Remus le dijo que le parecía fabuloso, pero no era así: sólo había visto una vez a Linda, pero con eso ya sabía que no era la persona idónea para Ken, aunque no quería decírselo a pesar de que tenía mucha confianza con el pequeño.

Se puso a repetir otra vez los apuntes en voz alta, como si al oírlos de su propia palabra se quedasen grabados en su mente para no olvidarlos jamás.

–Remus. Ven a mi despacho –clamó la voz de Dumbledore, proveniente de la chimenea.

Remus se volvió y vio que se extinguían lentamente las llamas provocadas por los polvos flu. Salió de su habitación con desánimo y recorrió medio castillo hasta llegar a su despacho, con la gárgola regia mirándolo desde su pétreo pedestal. Dijo la contraseña y subió las escaleras lentamente, llamando con incertidumbre a la puerta.

–Adelante –rugió Albus Dumbledore–. ¡Oh! Ya estás aquí –dijo una vez vio a Remus dentro.

–Sí, Dumbledore. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó sonriendo tibiamente.

–Sí, Remus. Quería hablar contigo –dijo–. Siéntate, por favor.

Remus accedió.

–Tú dirás, Dumbledore –dijo.

–Quería disculparme, Remus –fue lo primero que dijo–. No me he portado muy bien contigo últimamente. No he sido lo suficientemente atento. Lo siento. He estado más ocupado de lo que hubiese imaginado en un principio. –Barrió la enorme cantidad de pergaminos de su escritorio hacia un lado–. Pero démonos un respiro, ¿no te parece? –Se quedó un rato callado, mirando fijamente a Remus, pero como viera que éste no le decía nada prosiguió:– ¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Remus?

–No –dijo y sonó tan convincente y sentido que Dumbledore rió.

–Me alegro. Creía que lo estabas. Te lo digo en serio, Remus: ¡he estado tan ocupado...!

–No pasa nada, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se levantó y dio unos pasos de un lado a otro completamente erguido y con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda.

–Sí ocurre –añadió al punto–. Te he dejado solo. Te lo he prohibido todo –no se atrevió a mirarlo–, y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para ti. Es muy decepcionante, lo sé.

–Pero si no... –repuso Remus.

–¡No me interrumpas! –le dijo–. Por favor. Quiero que me entiendas. Voldemort va detrás de ti y...

–Eso ya lo sé –dijo cansinamente Remus.

–Por favor –repitió Dumbledore mirándolo con intensidad y Remus no volvió a interrumpirlo–. Voldemort ha conseguido atacarte por más impedimentos que hemos ingeniado, pero en Hogwarts jamás se atrevería. Seguramente ya sepa que estés aquí. ¡Lo sabe todo el mundo! –Rió–. Pero no importa. No se atreverá igualmente. Pero esto no es vida, Remus... –comentó melancólicamente.

–Bueno, sí, lo sé –dijo triste Remus–, pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? Nada. Me tendré que conformar... Aunque, ¿esto será así todos los años, siempre, hasta que alguien frene al fin a Voldemort? ¿Eh?

–No lo sé, Remus –contestó escuetamente Dumbledore–. Sé demasiado –reconoció–, pero no todo. Ojalá. No obstante sí he discutido con la Orden del Fénix qué vamos a hacer contigo. Tu futuro... –Se calló un momento para ver si Remus decía o preguntaba algo–. No deberías volver con los Nicked... Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? –Remus asintió, triste, porque en aquel momento sentía más que nunca que su vida no le pertenecía–. ¿La orden?, pensamos. No lo sé, Remus. Ahora está medio vacía. Alastor se ha comprado una casa y ya no está casi nunca, salvo cuando hay alguna reunión importante. Arabella también se ha ido, consecuentemente; se ha comprado una casita muy mona en Little Whinging. ¿Sería conveniente, por tanto, convertir la orden en tu refugio? ¿Qué me dices a eso?

–No lo sé, Dumbledore.

–Ya lo sé. Todo es tan desconcertante... Lo siento. No es una vida fácil la que llevas, y yo voy y me olvido de eso y te dejo encerrado en un cuarto perdido en Hogwarts...

–No he estado solo –repuso Remus conciliador–. He conocido a algún chico interesante por aquí.

Dumbledore no le prestó atención a aquel nuevo detalle.

–Nos vamos, Remus.

–¿Qué? ¿Adónde? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

–A mi casa –contestó.

–¡Pero aún quedan dos semanas de curso! –exclamó nervioso. Lo cierto es que no quería separarse de Ken.

–Ya lo sé, Remus. Pero yo no soy aquí imprescindible. McGonagall me sustituirá esas dos semanas y así podrás estar tranquilamente en mi casa este verano. Después ya veremos lo que hacemos. Ciertamente, no deseo que vuelvas a Hogwarts. Es tan lastimero el año que te he ofrecido...

–Ya te he dicho, Dumbledore...

–Lo siento, Remus.

–¡Pero si no hay nada que disculpar! –gritó–. Ya sé que lo has hecho todo por mi bien, ¡y lo entiendo! No estoy enfadado. No estoy de ninguna manera. Vale, quizás haya sido algo decepcionante estar aquí como desterrado, pero ya lo he asumido.

–Quizás pienses, Remus –habló Dumbledore–, que tu vida no tenga sentido. –Remus apartó la mirada y rastreó el suelo, no siendo capaz de aguantar aquellos intensos y fijos ojos azules–. Sí, quizás. Has sido desgraciado toda tu vida. A los cuatro años fuiste mordido por un licántropo; a los trece perdiste a tus padres, aunque me ganaste a mí –sonrió ligeramente–; a los diecisiete mataste a tu padre –a Remus le dolió recordarlo–; recientemente has vuelto a perder a tu madre, esta vez en fantasma. –Una lágrima se escapó por fin del ojo de Remus–. Sí, es suficiente para abrumar al más fuerte. Y tú has llevado esa carga con determinación. No dudo de que buena parte de esa energía te la haya facilitado Helen, ¿verdad?

»Pero no sólo es eso. Voldemort es el que ha destrozado tu vida. Por un mandato suyo murió tu madre, y por su influencia mataste, sin intención, a tu padre. Y no queda sólo ahí. –Remus estuvo tentado de pedirle que se callase–. Por su culpa no tienes vida, Remus. Por su culpa tienes que esconderte de la vida, Remus.

–Bueno, ya, pero...

–Pero algún día todo esto acabara, Remus, te lo aseguro. Quizás pienses ahora que la vida no tiene sentido y que estás en un punto muerto, sin destino, sin agallas... ¡Sin esperanzas! Sin esperanzas de dejar de esconderte de la vida. Pero yo te aseguro, Remus, que aún te quedan muchas cosas por vivir. Quizás consideres que todo te ha conducido a una única vía de desesperación, pero yo te aseguro que aún te quedan muchas aventuras por descubrir y que habrá mucha vida para ti. Aún quedarán sorpresas, agallas... ¡Esperanzas! No creas que ya lo has visto todo, Remus. Te aseguro que aún te queda por vivir lo más interesante, estoy seguro.

–Gracias, Dumbledore.

–No hay de qué –dijo–. Ahora vete y haz tu equipaje. Nos vamos a mi casa.

Salió a todo correr y buscó a Ken para despedirse de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quedaos con las cosas, que mucho de lo que ha pasado en este capítulo luego puede tener relevancia más tarde. Espero que éste os haya gustado, porque creo que de la casi treintena que llevo es uno de los mejores, al menos bajo mi opinión. Y aunque no creáis que pueda tener mucha relación con el argumento, sí la tiene; pero sobre todo lo he puesto, y sobre todo la perorata de Dumbledore para que sepáis que después de la muerte de los Potter aún habrá muchísimas aventuras, que todavía habrá muchísimas cosas que nos harán reír y llorar: sí, que aún le quedará mucha vida a Remus.

¡Vaya cómo pasan las semanas de rápido! Para el **viernes, 4 de febrero** intentaré teneros otro capitulito para que podáis leer. Espero veros por ahí. Ya sabéis que si, por ventura, ese día no pudiera colgarlo, a más tardar estaría al día siguiente; y si tampoco, me esforzaría cuanto pueda para que podáis leerlo a la mayor brevedad posible.

Aunque existen ciertos **problemas técnicos**: mi ordenador funciona cuando le da la gana, y hoy casi tengo que zurrarle para que arrancase. Quizá en el transcurso de esta semana empeore y tenga que llevarlo al médico de PCs, es decir, a Paco, su veterinario personal. Comprended que, en tal caso, no podría dejar capítulo alguno porque no podría extraer el capítulo, pero os dejaría una nota explicándoos que no puedo y si va para largo o no. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

Avance del capítulo 28 (**AURORES**): Nuevos aurores. Ya han acabado la carrera, y sus diplomas penden de la pared de la Orden del Fénix. La vida laboral de Remus se extiende ante su vista, y nuevas dudas le asaltarán. Pero, sin embargo, el principal problema estribará en que él y Helen tendrán que ir a visitar a un pariente de la adivina. ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos? ¿Se caerán bien? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de MDUL.

Muchas gracias por vuestras atenciones, muchas gracias por vuestros pasados, presentes y futuros "reviews". Muchas gracias por estar ahí, por leer mis humildes palabras y tomarlas para vosotros, adueñándoos de ellas. Gracias. Un besote y estudiad y leed mucho. Quique o Qq, como me gusta abreviar para firmar informal.


	28. Aurores

«¿Qué es poesía? Me dices mientras clavas tu pupila en mi pupila azul. ¿Qué es poesía¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía eres tú.»

(Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, Rimas.)

**¡Bienvenidos a la vigésimo octava entrega de MDUL!** Por fortuna, no ha sido ni necesario llevar el ordenador al técnico para que se arregle. No sé si durará o no, pero esta semana me ha permitido legaros este capítulo. Es suficiente para felicitarlo.

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**: A ti no hay quien te adelante... ¡Hola! Espero que ya te encuentres recuperada de tu repentino asomo de cansancio o debilidad de cuando me escribiste el "review". Prometiste que lo harías corto¡pero no hay manera! Aunque ¿sabes lo que te digo? Casi mejor. Bien, voy a ir por puntos, porque el que está hoy como traspuesto soy yo; es que he dado dos horas y media de Lingüística (tema: Gramática en apoyo con la Semántica) y no sé ni si estoy vivo o flotando en una nubecilla. No obstante, escribiéndoos me recupero. ¿Obsesionado? Preguntas si estoy obsesionado, pero yo creo que no. ¿Tú crees que estoy obsesionado? Hombre, prometí que os iba a añadir a todos los lectores como protagonistas de la historia y eso es mucho trabajo. En algún momento tendré que pensarlo¿no? Nunca me gusta estar ocioso, así que los únicos ratos libres que tengo para pensar en esas cosas es cuando voy andando por la calle en sepulcral silencio. Sí, quizá esté un poco obsesionado. Pero el que me acordara de ti así, de sopetón, tampoco es una mala señal, creo yo. No sé cómo enfocarás tú tus "fics", pero a mí me encanta pensarlos, repasarlos, darles mil vueltas. Sí, quizá esté un poco obsesionado. A veces considero que escribiendo MDUL y leyendo vuestros "reviews" es cuando tengo realmente mis momentos de ocio, lo demás es banal. A lo mejor te sorprendes sabiendo que, cuando voy al cine, acabo pensando más en MDUL que en la película que estoy viendo; en ocasiones, cuando salgo de una película, voy diciéndole a Elena que me ha servido para inspirarme en esto y en esto otro. Sí, quizá esté un poco obsesionado. Y cuando las Musas me abandonan recurro a la música, sobre todo a las bandas sonoras; mis favoritas: El Señor de los Anillos, Harry Potter, X-Men, Moulin Rouge, El fantasma de la ópera..., y, en general, toda aquella que sirva para mis propósitos. Casi todos los días pongo un ratillo el DVD con la película de El retorno del rey, porque me inspira muchísimo. Elena dice que Aragorn es Remus; Arwen, Helen; Legolas, un personaje que aún no conoces; Frodo, un personaje que aún no ha nacido; Gandalf, Dumbledore; etc. Y cuando veo X-Men también me inspira: para mí Lobezno se asemeja a Remus; el profesor X o Charles Xavier, Dumbledore; Cíclope, el personaje que sería Legolas en ESDLA; Jean Grey, Helen; Tormenta, una tía de Helen que será mencionada en el próximo capítulo; Pícara, un personaje que no ha llegado todavía; Magneto, Tim Wathelpun; etc. Sí, quizá esté un poco obsesionado. Pero creo que es ese "enamoramiento" el que contribuye a que las novelas se llenen de un "algo" que las hace especial. Si su propio autor las escribe sin obsesionarse en ellas, lo siento, están vacías de su propia alma. Bueno, creo que me he enrollado bastante, espero no haberte aburrido. Sólo es que me sorprendió que me preguntases u opinases que a lo mejor estaba un poco obsesionado; mi respuesta: sí, quizá lo esté. Pero ya te digo, lo prefiero. En cuanto a lo de que seas una persona negativa, no lo creo. Escarba un poco interior, porque si tú no lo haces¿quién lo lograrÿ También para encontrar el oro hay que raspar primero la mugre de la roca. Si te queda una asignatura para final de curso¡no hay por qué preocuparse! Hay gente a la que le han quedado más y llega a la universidad. Sólo te falta una cosa, creo: fuerza de voluntad. Me remito a mi anterior comentario: escarba en tu interior, Eva. Escarba. No abandones nada ni creas que es imposible cuando estás en el mejor momento. Sigue adelante. Confía en ti misma lo mismo que los demás confiamos en ti. El asunto con la fotografía, te lo explico: debes irte a "Imágenes". Allí habrá algo que se parezca a "Fotos de miembros" o "de autores", no lo recuerdo bien. Entras. Por no sé qué parte (creo que es por la parte superior, pero no está oculto, sino bien visible) podrás encontrar un hipervínculo, "Agregar foto" o "imagen", que te dará las indicaciones necesarias para colgar tu foto. Me harías un enorme favor. Cambiando de tercio¿no te parece un poco exagerado llamarme "acaparador de talento"? Ya te lo he dicho antes: es sólo que estoy obsesionado. No creo que sea el más apropiado para decirle a nadie cómo escribir mejor, pero sólo hay que leer mucho y practicar. Pero leer no sólo "fanfics", quizá ésos mejor que no. Libros buenos, libros de verdad. Los "fanfics" están bien para pasar el rato, pero no suelen contribuir mucho en el aprendizaje de una persona, ni siquiera el mío. Una vez un profesor que tuve de Lengua y Literatura me dio una lista de autores famosos cuyos libros, me dijo, me harían mucho bien en un ascenso como escritor. Te la transcribo: Cervantes, Tolstoi, Proust, Hugo, Dostoievski, Flaubert, Joyce, Kafka, Borges, Cortázar, Stendhal, Hemingway, Faulkner... Los puntos suspensivos no son míos. La lista podría ser tan extensa... Ojalá algún día lo hubiera a él en ella, aunque ya sé que está haciendo méritos. Querida AYA K, espero no haberte aburrido. Me despido por esta semana después de tan larga perorata. Un beso.

–**Nayra**¡Hola¿Qué tal, Sara? Vaya, le he escrito tanto a AYA K que me encuentro ahora mismo como desinflado. Espera que voy a tomar un poco el aire. Ya está. Tres puntos de tu "review" he anotado y tres puntos voy a tratar. No, en primer lugar; no me gusta marginar a Remus. Reconozco que me paso con él, y más que le queda sufrir en mis manos, pero necesito hacerlo. Todo el mundo colige que Remus es lo que es, o es como es, por su licantropía, por lo mucho que ha sufrido en la vida. Yo creo que ha sufrido más aún que lo que la mera licantropía le puede hacer. Su vida es una desdicha, y así la estoy retratando. Aunque no toda su vida. Cuando llegue a los cuarenta se alzará en una espiral de triunfo para volver a decaer en la marginación. Sí, quizá lo margine un poco, pero que conste que no lo hago por desprecio al personaje. Todo lo contrario. Cierto que también describo a Sirius como un salido mental, pero es divertido¿no? En todos los grupos hay una persona así, o por lo menos en el mío lo hay; o lo había, porque dice que ha madurado, aunque no se lo cree ni él. Tranquila, Sara, que si te preocupa esto te puedo adelantar que en el momento que estoy escribiendo, Sirius ha madurado al fin. Tarde, pero al fin. Cuenta con que es un adolescente. Joder, hay veces que me pongo a hablar de una forma que me olvido que yo tengo dieciocho años... ¡Vaya! Bueno, tú lo entenderás, que sólo tienes uno menos que yo. Pero tranquila, que un día madurará. Quizá incluso eches de menos sus salidas de tono, no sé, no creo. En cuanto a tu personaje, te agradezco tu paciencia y comprensión, pero también mantente tranquila, que no estoy de brazos cruzados. Pronto... Siento que mi respuesta de hoy sea tan cortita, pero no sé..., creo haberme vaciado con Eva. Bueno, un besito, guapa, y nos vemos pronto.

–**Paula Yemeroly**¡Hola! Antes de nada¡gracias, o ya que te gusta el idioma francés (lo digo por tu correo electrónico), merci et remerci. Por varias cosas: tu comentario sobre que me esperaras pacientemente tanto si mi ordenador presentaba problemas como si no me conmovió; en segundo lugar, tus palabras sobre tu propio personaje. ¿Movido desde el cariño? Por supuesto. Todos los hago así, pero el tuyo, si cabe, más, porque lo cierto es que estás poniendo un gran respeto en MDUL. Y es de agradecer, claro está. Antes de pasar a las cosas en que incides en tu "review", quería comentarte que el otro día me sorprendí a mí mismo leyendo los "reviews" de VOLVÍ. Sé que conoces el "fic" en cuestión, porque dejaste el último "review" en este relato a Pekenyita. No sé, sólo quería comentártelo... No hay quien no se haya perdido ese "fic" de masas, parece. ¿Es tu "fic" favorito? Todo el mundo que lo ha leído piensa eso. Bueno, casi todo el mundo; conozco tres personas a quienes no les ha gustado nada... Contesta sólo si quieres. Sí, Remus ha estado muy travieso en este capítulo previo, pero el alma de un merodeador no se pierde con el tiempo. Además, lo habían dejado solo. Era preciso distraerse. Y lo mejor que sabía era merodear. Lo cierto es que ese capítulo lo hice, más que nada, para explicar un poco la historia del mapa del merodeador. Y también para lo que os dije al final del mismo: para haceros ver que aún quedaba mucha historia. Cierto que el parlamento de Dumbledore es un tanto agrio, quizá incluso de mal gusto, pero tuve que hacerlo así. Soy consciente de que parece más que lo quiere deprimir que otra cosa, pero era sólo un requiebro para añadir el comentario "aún habrá mucha vida para ti, Remus", que daría título al capítulo. Después de todo, Dumbledore sólo quiere lo mejor para su hijo adoptivo. También es verdad que Ken ahora es un chiquillo adorable. Ken Fosworth, recuerda su nombre... Y sí, estás en lo cierto: despertó sentimientos paternales en Remus. Pero con lo entrañable que parecía (me gustaron los adjetivos con que lo describiste) ¿cómo no iba a despertarlos? Es que lo puse muy frío en el capítulo 13 con eso de tener hijos, y había que ir cambiándolo, porque quién sabe si pronto tendrá alguno... Me gustó también mucho esta frase de tu "review": "bueno, ya se verá..." Sí, ya se verá. Todo. Cualquier cabo suelto, se solucionará. Y por último, estás en lo cierto, se acerca la traición. Espero que os guste el enfoque que le he dado, aunque quizá sea un poco transgresor con lo que hayáis podido leer hasta ahora. No sé, ya diréis. Cada vez queda menos, es verdad: menos de cinco capítulos. ¡Menos de cinco capítulos! Pronto, muy pronto. Un besote, Paula.

–**Joanne Distte**¡Hola! Gracias por tus dos "reviews". También he leído tu correo, pero como no tengo mucho tiempo, te lo respondo todo aquí¿te parece? Bien, sé que me gusta mucho (no, muchísimo) hablar de MDUL, pero ya que me has preguntado, te respondo sobre tu personaje... Joanne Distte creo que aparece en el capítulo 43 (repito, creo...), cuyo título es "Un matrimonio a fin de cuentas". Me pediste que te pusiera bien cerca de Remus y lo he hecho lo más que he podido. Lo cierto es que sí, tienes cálidas conversaciones con él y piensa en ti. Aunque tu personaje sea un poco humorístico (no tanto como el señor Nicked, por ejemplo, que casi raya la caricatura), puedo decirte también que aparecerá mucho más tarde, es decir, que saldrá en el 43 y más delante de nuevo, en uno de los capítulos que aún no he llegado a escribir. Creo que no debería decir más, porque puedo acabar soltándotelo todo. Lo único que te digo es que... lo he escrito desde el más profundo cariño y respeto. Me emocionó mucho cuando leí que me seguirías hasta el final... ¡Gracias! Nunca olvidaré que fuiste la primera lectora (Elena no cuenta) que se atrevió a hincarle el diente a MDUL. Yo también seguiré con tus historias cortas de Bellatrix que tan bien escribes, pero ahora mismo estoy liado con uno nuevo de mis macro inmensos exámenes de la carrera y no dispongo tiempo ni para escribir MDUL¿te puedes creer? Veo que tú también lees las respuestas de los demás: me refiero, por supuesto, a tu comentario sobre lo leído en una respuesta a Ana, Leonita. Sí, ya he acabado el capítulo 52 y he empezado unas páginas del siguiente, pero no me ha gustado cómo iba, con lo que lo quiero repetir. No he hecho cuentas, pero con las ideas que tengo en mente creo que tendré para unos ochenta capítulos. Si todo sale bien quisiera llegar, y superar, los cien capítulos. Argumento tengo para rato. Ya tengo pensado el final de la historia: se acabará con la muerte de Remus, ideada ya por completo, y se añadirán unas cuantas pinceladas para poner el broche final a la historia. ¿Tu personaje favorito de _La sombra del viento_ entonces es Fermín? Sí, la verdad es que es un personaje muy carismático, realmente increíble. Es la guinda de la obra, pero a mí me gustan más las personas enigmáticas, las que se descubren como una cebolla, por capas. Mi personaje favorito es Laín Coubert. Desde el principio casi ya sabía quién era, no sé, me lo imaginé. Pero no me gusta Carax, sino en quien se acaba convirtiendo y, sobre todo, las cosas que hace para liberar su alma atormentada. Es que pienso en él y se me pone la piel de gallina. Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de leerme los demás libros de Ruiz Zafón, pero no diré de esta agua no beberé, porque, todo lo contrario, estaría gustoso. ¡Oye, que estoy deseando ver los cambios de "Story-Weavers". Ojalá estuvieran también relacionados con la gente, porque no hay ni Dios que lea. Por lo menos en mi caso¡qué cosa más triste!... Me fascinan siempre tus "reviews" metódicamente escritos. Aunque uno no disponga de tus habituales guiones, siempre acaban reluciendo los aspectos del capítulo que más te han agradado. Ni te imaginas lo que reconforta. No sé, en mi caso es que incluso llego a reírme con las mismas tonterías que he puesto. Hasta que tú no las resaltas, ni siquiera me provocan risa. Con lo que más me reí esta vez, creo, fue con lo de: "el celebérrimo y deprimente estilo del perrito". ¡Qué paranoico! Para acabar, Elena y yo nos vamos a disfrazar de magos en carnaval. Quizá colguemos una foto en "Story-Weavers" para que veáis cómo hicimos el ridículo... Un beso, madrileña, y ojalá nos veamos pronto. Y tranquila con lo de tu personaje.

–**Leonita**¡Hola¿Cuerdo enloquecido? No sé si tomármelo como afrenta o piropo. De todas formas, estás en lo cierto. Soy un "cerdo enmohecido"... Me dejo de tonterías, que de tanto decir pegos al final me va a salir urticaria en el paladar. Espero que hayas salido ya de tu estupor. Si te reconforta, este capítulo que te dispones a leer vuelve a ser de esos pegosos y con saltos de ritmo y estructura que tanto te llegan a desagradar a ti o a mí. ¡Ojalá pudiera colgar los que escribo ahora, que ésos sí que me gustan! Además, es que no te vas ni a imaginar la de cosas extrañas que pasan. Infidelidades, sombras y luces misteriosas que cobran vida, familiares nuevos... Bueno, pero dentro de los familiares nuevos mañana ya presentaré a uno. O mejor dicho, a una... ¡La señora Carney¡Ah! Si algún día le dejas un "review" a Berta (Ariel B. Black) en "Call of the Wild", salúdala de mi parte, que hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella. Pero déjale, que la pobre se lo merece, que como es una traducción no le prestan atención y el relato ciertamente se lo merece. No sé por qué dices que necesitas los próximos capítulos para concretar. Cierto que aparecen algunas cuantas cosas con relación con el futuro, pero tampoco es necesario estrictamente para opinar. Creo que a partir de ese capítulo, todo lo que sucede tiene alguna relación con el futuro. Sólo espero que en el capítulo previo hayas estado muy atenta, porque entre las palabras de uno de los personajes se oculta un sorprendente secreto para Remus que pronto se descubrirá (cap. 34). ¡No veas qué ganas! Con respecto al parlamento final de Dumbledore, te digo lo mismo que a Paula, que lo puse en esos términos más que nada porque quería terminarlo con la frase que da título al capítulo. Puede parecer que el director es tan agrio que quiera recordar sus sufrimientos siempre al pobre Remus, pero no es así. Dumbledore será quien descubra ese secreto del que te he hablado antes. ¡Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de plasmar el nombre de Ann Thonry en el relato! Bueno, "Ann Thorny" ya aparece, porque tiene una fugaz aparición firmando una carta, pero me refiero a escribir sobre ella, hacerla aparecer físicamente. Tan sólo tenía que acabar el capítulo 53 para hacerlo, pero los exámenes no me han dejado hacerlo. Lingüística es lo suficientemente acaparadora para tenerme asfixiado casi por completo. No obstante, lo haré pronto. Te tendré al tanto. Hablando de exámenes, ya me han dado la calificación del primer examen que he hecho desde que soy universitario. Y ¿a qué no adivinas? Un diez. ¡Un diez! Y encima en Literatura, que es mi asignatura favorita. Estoy que me subo por las paredes. Por cierto, enhorabuena por haberte convertido en la señora de Remus Lupin (¿dónde dejas a Helen Nicked, eh?). Espero que Pepe se lo haya tomado bien... Este sábado, aproximadamente a la misma hora, Elena y yo repetiremos el mismo procedimiento de la otra vez para que puedas registrar su número: yo te daré primero un toque, después ella y de nuevo yo, para concluir. El teléfono móvil de Elena empieza por 660, así no habrá confusiones. ¿Sabes qué? Elena y yo, entre otros amigos, nos vamos a disfrazar de magos para carnaval. Si nos hacemos fotos (seguro), ya veremos si las colgamos en "Story-Weavers". Elena quiere, así que no veo por qué no. Hoy me he probado la capa y estoy... Bueno... Y ayer nos dieron los sobreros, de ala ancha y puntiagudos. ¡Qué risa! Me tengo que preparar una vara (tipo Gandalf) con un cepillo viejo de barrer. Ya lo verás en la foto. En cuanto a lo de una visita a Sevilla (ejem ejem... qué crudo lo veo), no sé... Estudios, economía, tiempo... ¡Todo hace indicar que, de momento, no puede ser! Y eso que ganas no faltarían. Tiempo al tiempo, amiga, que MDUL hay para largo, y mientras esté en funcionamiento no me imagino que tú y yo dejemos de llevarnos bien. Un besote, leguyela.

-**Valita**¡Hola! Como digo a todos¡bienvenida a la gran familia de MDUL! No tengo mucho tiempo para responder tu "review", porque me lo acabo de encontrar, estoy en el aula de informática de mi facultad a punto de colgar el nuevo capi y ni siquiera sé si llegará porque no estoy seguro de saber guardar los cambios. De todas formas, dada la bienvenida, te agradezco todos los halagos. Tengo otros "fics", por si te interesan, ya que me animas a continuar, pero mi favorito es MDUL. Sólo puedo decirte que aún quedan muchísimas cosas, a cual más emocionante. Y sí, te crearé un personaje, porque aún me queda mucho relato por delante y siempre hay huecos para los lectores atrevidos y entregados. Sólo que tendríamos que conocernos un poco más profundamente; pero eso ya ocurrirá con los próximos "reviews" y con las respuestas que te pueda dar yo. Por cierto, me gustaría saber tu nombre, el real. Un saludo muy fuerte de... llámame Quique.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Valita** que me ha sorprendido siendo capaz de leerse MDUL en un par de días. Chica, pareces entregada y parece gustarte, así que, comocon todos los demás, mi cabeza ya empieza a funcionar a partir de este momento en busca de un personaje adecuado. Muchas gracias por todo.)

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII (AURORES)**

El silencio los envolvía como una manta invisible. Sólo se percibía el rápido rasgueo de las plumas al deslizarse sobre los pergaminos de examen. Todos, inquietos, apresuraban los últimos minutos para completar las preguntas.

–Ha finalizado el tiempo, chicos –dijo el profesor desde su tarima–. Dejad las plumas, por favor. ¡Accio! –Los exámenes salieron volando hasta sus manos–. Tenéis quince minutos de descanso. Aguardad en el aula, por favor.

Salió.

Remus resopló. Acababa de entregar el penúltimo examen. Uno más y todo habría acabado.

Sirius Black estaba tan nervioso que se había puesto a hacer cabriolas entre los pupitres.

–¡Qué examen más difícil! –gritaba, huraño–. Se han pasado tres mil pueblos¿no os parece¿Cómo te ha salido, James?

–Ni fu ni fa –dijo–. ¿Y a ti?

–No, si bastante bien. Pero ha sido muy complicado, no me lo podrás negar.

El señor Glover asomó, al cabo de transcurridos veinte minutos de descanso, la cabeza por la puerta.

–¿Estáis aquí ya? –preguntó, y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí–. Me han dicho que el examen de Ocultación y Disfraces es vuestra última prueba. Espero que no estéis nerviosos. –Sonrió–. Vamos, tranquilizaos. Os aseguro que si habéis estudiado podréis sacar una buena calificación. Lo he puesto tan fácil... –Tiró los pergaminos al aire y éstos fueron volando hasta caer uno en cada pupitre–. Si necesitáis más levantáis la mano¿entendido? Bien, comienza el examen... ¡Ya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus apareció en la chimenea de su antigua casa. Helen salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó.

–Tranquila, Helen –dijo–. Estoy lleno de hollín.

–¡No me importa! –exclamó–. Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía en mi casa... Remus, te quiero. ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y te quiero!

–Oh, yo también te quiero –comentó resueltamente.

Se despegó de ella y se sacudió un poco las cenizas que tenía sobre la túnica.

–¡Ah! –Se acordó Helen de pronto de algo–. ¿Y cómo te han salido los exámenes? Con todo se me había olvidado. –Sonrió.

–Basante bien –respondió Remus. Los había tenido esa misma mañana–. No me dirán las calificaciones hasta dentro de una semana, pero yo creo que he aprobado. ¿Y tú?

–También muy bien –explicó–. Pero yo no acabo este año –dijo con decepción–. Aún me queda otro. ¡Pero mamá me ha dicho que tendré muchas posibilidades de entrar en San Mungo!

–¿Sí? –preguntó Remus acompañándola en la emoción.

–Sí. Dice que se jubilan unos cuantos sanadores y que habrá muchas posibilidades de que me contraten; mi madre me ha dicho que hablará con el director del hospital para ver... Me ha contado que se lleva bastante bien con él y que como ella se lo diga, seguramente él lo tenga en cuenta.

–¡Me alegro muchísimo, Helen! –exclamó Remus.

–¿Remus? –Se asomó por la escalera la señora Nicked–. ¡Oh, Remus! –Se saludaron cariñosamente–. Baja, Matt. ¡Ha venido Remus! A ver si te gusta la cena, querido. Te he echado tanto de menos –comentó mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

–¿Remus? –dijo el señor Nicked mientras bajaba. Cuando lo vio:– ¡Magnífico!

–¿Cómo se encuentra, Matthew? –preguntó.

–Oh, muy bien. ¿Y tú, muchacho? Me ha contado mi hija que hoy tenías los exámenes finales. Espero que apruebes.

–Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido –contestó seguro de sí mismo.

–¡Magnífico! –exclamó–. Aunque hay veces que no basta con eso. Pero siéntate, Remus, siéntate. Venga, cuéntame. Hace tanto tiempo que no te vemos, chico. ¡Casi un año, si no me falla la memoria...

–No le falla, Matt –dijo Remus–. Sí, un año. Pero no ha pasado gran cosa, no crea.

–¿Dónde me dijiste que se fue, hija querida? –preguntó mirando a su hija.

–Al colegio, papá.

–¡Ah¿Y eso? –Miró a uno y otro ávidamente–. Es que todavía venías arrastrando asignaturas pendientes.

–No, Matt –contestó Remus intentando no reírse–. Dumbledore pensó conveniente que me fuese con él después del ataque de lord Voldemort.

–Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo –dijo–. Hay que ver cómo dejasteis la fachada, madre mía. A tu madre casi le da un desmayo cuando la vio. Suerte que aquellos magos del Ministerio la estaban recomponiendo. Fueron muy amables, sí, señor.

–Es su trabajo, papá –repuso Helen.

–¡Pavo! –exclamó la señora Nicked entrando por la puerta y portando una enorme bandeja de plata con una enorme pieza de carne en ella–. Está para relamerse de gusto, Remus, ya verás. Cuánto tiempo, querido... ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! Supongo que Dumbledore te dejará que te vengas otra vez con nosotros¿no?

–Creo que no –repuso Remus con tristeza.

–¡Magní...¿Cómo? –Cambió de talante el señor Nicked–. Pero nosotros creíamos...

–Cree que aún estoy expuesto al peligro. No sabe muy bien adónde quiere mandarme –explicó–. Supongo que seguiré con él por tiempo indefinido. Dice que lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio es mantenerme a su lado.

–Ya le he dicho a Dumbledore que no me parece correcto –repuso la señora Nicked lívida. Soltó la bandeja con el pavo de golpe sobre la mesa y el pavo osciló levemente y el señor Nicked se echó a reír como un tonto señalándolo–. Le dije que quizás a él no le importase, pero que no podía tenerte encerrado en un cuarto sin que te pudiese ver nadie, ni los estudiantes siquiera. Helen me contaba cómo te encontrabas, y, te lo digo en serio, espero que Dumbledore cambie de parecer pronto, porque si no...

–Ya lo ha hecho –la interrumpió Remus–. No está muy seguro de quererme mandar otra vez a Hogwarts el año que viene.

–¡Pues vente aquí! –exclamó Helen ilusionada.

–No creo que quiera –explicó Remus.

–Aceptaremos lo que Dumbledore dicte, por tu bien –dijo la señora Nicked–, pero espero que no sea confinarte de nuevo en Hogwarts.

–No fue tan terrible –dijo Remus sonriendo–. Al final los chicos acabaron descubriéndome y conocí a un chaval muy gracioso. –Se acordó de él y sonrió–. La pena es que ya no volveré a verlo. Es una lástima.

–¿Ah, sí¿Conociste a alguien? –preguntó la señora Nicked, pero se notaba que sólo por cumplir–. Qué bien. Deberíamos comer. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Dumbledore, Remus? También lo he invitado a cenar y no ha podido venir.

–Ciertamente, no lo sé –contestó Remus–. Llevo dos días sin verlo. Estoy solo en su casa.

–¿Sí? –se enfadó la señora Nicked–. ¿Y así es cómo piensa protegerte, eh?

–Seguramente piense que Voldemort no se acercará a su casa igual que no se acerca a Hogwarts –supuso Remus.

–¡No lo defiendas, Remus! –lo riñó la señora Nicked afablemente–. Nunca he puesto en evidencia a Dumbledore, Rowling me libre, pero bien sabe que no estoy de acuerdo. Estás desprotegido, Remus. Esta noche te quedas a dormir aquí.

–Pero, Helen... –intentó disuadirla.

–Nada, nada –se negó a escucharlo–. Te quedas y punto. Si llega Dumbledore y se asusta de no verte que se pase por aquí que le diré yo unas cuantas cosas –dijo–. Dumbledore es un gran hombre, no me cabe duda, pero todos queremos protegerte¡no asfixiarte!

–No me asfixia, en serio.

–Comprendo que lo defiendas, Remus –le sonrió su suegra–, pero no me vas a convencer. Tu cuarto sigue como lo dejaste. Supongo que te hará ilusión volver a dormir en tu viejo dormitorio¿no?

–Pues sí, claro –contestó.

–¡Pues ya está No hay nada más que decir. ¿Quieres, Matt? –Comenzó a trocear el pavo–. Avísame.

–Ya est� palomita. Gracias. ¡Qué buena pinta! –dijo adulador.

–¡No me hagas la pelota, Matt! –gritó.

Remus sonrió. Le gustaba ver que las cosas seguían igual que siempre.

–¿Qué pasa, mamÿ –preguntó Helen.

–Nada, hija. Que a tu padre se le ha antojado ir a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon.

–¡Sólo he ido una vez! –repuso el muggle con enfado–. Qué más te dará a ti, vieja arpía –exclamó con los labios morados de la ira.

La señora Nicked se volvió hacia él con la boca abierta. Seguidamente rió y después sacó su varita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un cegador rayo salió de ella que dio de lleno sobre el señor Nicked: se convirtió en una grande y asquerosa rana que no dejaba de croar.

–Se lo venía advirtiendo –dijo serenamente.

Helen se lo quedó mirando a su padre con conmiseración y diversión mezcladas.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó la señora Nicked–. Como ya has acabado la carrera...

–Supongo que Dumbledore nos tendrá ya que contratar en la orden como verdaderos y auténticos aurores, me supongo. Mientras dure la orden tengo trabajo. Además, el Ministerio necesita constantemente aurores. Si no, pediría un puesto y seguro que encontraría trabajo –explicó.

–Me alegra que tengáis la vida tan arreglada –comentó la señora Nicked. Matthew croó–. Yo, en cuanto acabé la carrera, era un mar de dudas –recordó y sonrió–. Sabía que quería ser sanadora, pero no estaba segura de si quería ponerme a trabajar en San Mungo. Ya conocía a vuestro padre y se lo comentaba cada dos por tres. –Matthew croó–. Hasta me planteé la posibilidad de irme a África con los misioneros magos... Pero entonces me saqué un puesto en San Mungo y me puse a trabajar. Me olvidé de los negritos del África y de mis tonterías de colegiala. Me hice una mujer hecha y derecha asistiendo partos y especializándome en el área de pediatría. Mi madre siempre me decía que... –Se quedó quieta y callada, como si alguien la hubiese petrificado y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

–¿Sí, mamÿ –inquirió Helen.

–No, nada, hija... –contestó blanca como la harina–. Resulta que me acabo de acordar de una cosa. Por poco se me olvida. ¡Pero qué tonta!

Matthew croó.

–¿Qué, mamÿ

–Esperaba a decírtelo a que estuviese Remus también, comprende. –Se quedó un momento callada–. Bien, anteayer estuve hablando con tu abuela.

–¿Y? –inquirió Helen–. ¿Qué tiene eso de importancia?

–Me dijo que quería que este verano fueses a visitarla –explicó lentamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Helen toda alarmada. Remus la miraba sin comprender–. ¿Que vaya yo a verla? Ni hablar.

–Sí, Helen. Me dijo que como hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía...

–¿Tanto tiempo? –repitió Helen confusa–. ¿Tanto tiempo? Sólo la he visto una vez. Cuando tenía seis años. Y recuerda lo simpática que fue... –ironizó.

–Lo recuerdo, hija. Perfectamente –dijo–. Pero no fue culpa nuestra. Fue nuestra elección. Si ella no la entendió, no es culpa nuestra.

–Ya lo sé, mamá. ¡Por eso! Espero que no me obligues a ir a visitarla.

–Me temo que sí, hija.

–¡Mamá

–Ha insistido tanto, Helen querida... Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Seguro que ahora os lleváis bien.

–No, mamá. ¡Es una cascarrabias!

–¡Helen! –la reprendió–. Es tu abuela.

–¿Y? –inquirió–. Eso no cambia nada. La peor semana que he pasado en mi vida fue sin duda la que ella pasó en casa. Os intentó echar por tierra todo. Siempre estabáis discutiendo.

–Ya lo sé, querida –dijo tranquilamente–, pero tu abuela ya sabe que eres una mujer adulta y una bruja competente, y de seguro esta vez te aceptará.

–¡Pues yo no a ella! –repuso testaruda Helen–. Era igualmente su nieta cuando tenía seis años.

–Pero entonces...

–¡Ya sé lo que pasaba entonces! –exclamó–. Pero ¿por qué no lo comprendió ella? Porque es una vieja amargada.

–¡Helen! –la riñó su madre–. Después de lo que estoy oyendo con más razón debes ir a visitar a tu abuela. Es tu abuela, Helen. Debes llevarte bien con ella.

–No necesariamente –repuso Helen enteramente indignada.

–Tu abuela ha insistido en que vayas ¡e irás! –clamó la señora Nicked.

Remus pensó que tenía que interceder un poco en lugar de encontrarse tanto en un segundo plano:

–Helen, creo que tu madre tiene razón. Cuando ya no te queda ningún pariente que no te repudie ves las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Se quedaron un momento los cuatro callados.

–¿Lo ves, hija? –dijo la señora Nicked–. Además¡si Remus te va a acompañar también!

–¿Qué? –preguntó Remus escupiendo un trozo de carne–. ¿Cómo?

–¡Oh, sí! Le he hablado tantas veces a mi madre de ti que está deseando conocerte. Ya lo hemos arreglado todo, Remus. Durante la primera quincena de julio no habrá luna llena, y así podréis estar aquí para los cumpleaños de Neville y Harry. ¿Los has visto últimamente, Remus? Están tan guapos...

–¡No te salgas por la tangente, mamá –la reprendió Helen–. ¿Te parece?

–¿Por qué me iba a salir, eh, hija querida? –repuso fingiendo una amabilidad exagerada–. Creo que ha quedado bastante claro. Vais a ver a la abuela. ¡Y punto! Tiene tantas ganas de veros. –Se levantó del asiento, avanzó hasta el de su marido y le dio un beso sobre la rugosa piel. Hubo un estallido y el señor Nicked reapareció como humano, aunque con el poco pelo que tenía algo revuelto–. Supongo que Dumbledore no me pondrá pegas. No creo que Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis os vaya a seguir hasta la otra punta.

–Pues más le vale que haya cambiado –concluyó Helen de mal humor.

–Ya verás como sí, Helen. Pero venga, terminad pronto¡que ya es hora de acostarse! Se nos ha hecho algo tarde. Además, si os vais la semana que viene paasaréis allí el Día de la Independencia. ¿No os parece estupendo?

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus–. ¿Pero dónde vive tu abuela?

–En Nueva York –contestó Helen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Quisiera brindar por vosotros –levantó su copa Dumbledore–, por vuestro esfuerzo, por vuestra constancia. ¡Por los nuevos aurores!

–¡Por los aurores! –gritaron todos.

Aquella misma mañana les habían mandado a todos sus diplomas de aurores. Inmediatamente habían organizado a marchas forzadas una cena a modo de banquete que, a causa de las prisas, hubieron de realizar en la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Mágicamente habian colgado todos los diplomas bajo marcos dorados y los enseñaban gustosos, orgullosos de ellos.

–Es una pena que Peter no haya venido –dijo Sirius–. En el fondo me cae bien, creo.

–Pues es bastante triste que te des cuenta de ello después de diez años de conocerlo –le restregó por la cara Lily.

–Todos somos un poco lentos –dijo Sirius a modo de reproche–. James fue detrás de ti un montón de tiempo, y ya ves¡tú pasabas de él!

–¿Significa eso que te gusta Peter? –preguntó Helen con malicia para que alguien pudiese quedarse por encima de Sirius.

–¿De Colagusano¿Estás loca? –gritó.

–¿Y por qué has dicho «de Colagusano» en lugar de decir «de un chico», eh, Sirius? –le espetó Alice–. ¿Es que nos estás mostrando una nueva faceta de Sirius Black?

–¡Dejadme en paz! –dijo y se largó de a su lado.

–Adiós, Sirius Gay Black –lo despidió Lily con sorna.

Las tres se rieron como tontas.

–Enhorabuena, Remus –lo felicitó Dumbledore acercándose por detrás–. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

–Gracias, Dumbledore.

–Estoy seguro de que te convertirás en un gran auror. Aunque espero que no tengas que enfrentarte más veces a Voldemort. Por tu bien...

–Sí, por mi bien. Por cierto, Dumbledore. ¿Sabes ya dónde voy a vivir cuando acabe el verano?

–Hemos considerado que lo más conveniente sería que te trasladases a la orden. ¿Te parece?

–Me da igual –dijo–. Aunque tiene más pinta de hogar que Hogwarts cuando te encierran allí.

–Ya te dije que lo sentía.

–Y yo que no me importaba.

–Bueno, tengo que irme, Remus –dijo Dumbledore–. Mañana te vas¿no?

–Sí –confirmó Remus.

–Dale recuerdos de mi parte a la señora Carney. Fuimos juntos al colegio.

Aquélla fue la primera vez que Remus hizo un cálculo de valores de lo vieja que podría ser la abuela de Helen.

–Dáselos¿vale? –Y activó la salida en la puerta mágica–. Y pásatelo bien. Nos vemos, Remus.

–¡Oh¡Mi auror favorito! –Llegó hasta él Dedalus Diggle y se plantó a su lado–. Brinda, compañero y colega. Es una suerte tener en la orden aurores tan avezados como vosotros. –Rió–. ¡Habéis escapado de Quien–Tú–Sabes más veces que nosotros mismos! Qué juventud.

–Sí, es cierto. Estamos alocados –concluyó Remus para alejarse.

–Remus, quería decirte que vengas a mi casa cuando quieras. Te lo digo en serio. Mandy quiere conoceros. Y tenéis que ver a los gemelos, tan risueños... El año que viene empiezan en Hogwarts¿sabías?

–Oh, qué estupendo –fingió Remus que le importaba algo.

–Entonces¿cuándo te parece bien?

–Pues la verdad es que no... –comenzó a decir.

–¡No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta esta vez! –dijo Dedalus enfadado–. Dime un día que tengas libre. ¡Lo pasaremos bien!

–Resulta que mañana me voy de viaje. Volvemos el quince. –Se quedó un momento pensativo–. ¿Te parece bien el diecisiete?

–¿El diecisiete? –sopesó–. ¡Estupendo! A las ocho¿de acuerdo? Verás cuando se lo diga a Mandy. ¡Se pondrá loca de alegría! Y de viaje... ¿adónde?

–A los Estados Unidos de América –respondió Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya está. Sí, ya sé que cortito, pero yo no tengo la culpa. Hay algunos que me salen más largos y otros que me salen para echarles de comer aparte. Lo importante es que creo que el siguiente es un poco mejor que éste. Y os lo presentaré, como siempre, dentro de una semana (recemos para que mi ordenador no vuelva a ponerse... "estupendo"), concretamente para el día **viernes, 11 de febrero**. ¿De acuerdo? Espero veros por ahí. De momento espero estar yo ahí, porque vosotros sois muy puntuales y "fanfiction" hay ocasiones en que no me deja serlo tanto como yo quisiera.

Avance del capítulo 29 (**WELCOME**): Hay un viaje en camino. Remus tendrá que desempolvar de nuevo su baúl, que volverá a recorrer una aduana mágica. ¡Nueva York¿Cuántas sorpresas le esperarán allí? Sólo una: una vieja amargada y resentida, partidaria de la purificación de la sangre. Y sangre será la que lleve la corriente cuando Helen y ella desenfunden sus varitas.

Espero que disfrutéis de ese capítulo, que es muy interesante, e intrigante también. Para quien quiera hacer conjeturas y sospechar le comunico que a partir de él comienzo a incluir ¡el verdadero argumento de MDUL, que irá en _crescendo_ semana tras semana.

Un pariente olvidado. Una herida por cerrar. Infidelidades y secretos. Muertes. Rupturas. Más muertes. Una sombra más grande y poderosa que el miedo: Tim Wathelpun... Secretos imposibles de ocultar. La plata se fundirá en el horno de la victoria. Remus blandirá su última arma. Él y los suyos se alzarán ante sí mismos. Lo único que los hará fuertes: aquellos que los desprecian. Una pluma rasgando el suave pergamino: MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO.

Gracias.


	29. Welcome

«Un libro es como un sendero arenoso que guarda en su interior las huellas de las pisadas.»

(Graham Greene).

**¡Bienvenidos a la vigésimo novena entrega de MDUL!** Sí, sé que habéis quedado algo sorprendidos, pero el verdadero argumento de MDUL, el auténtico, está a punto de aparecer. No todo es como parecía hasta el momento, pues se han dejado muchas cosas en el camino, muchos secretos que están aún por desvelar. Dumbledore será quien revele el primero, en el capítulo 34. ¡Nada habrá más sorprendente que eso! Bueno, sí, dentro de algún tiempo...

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**¡Hola¿Sabes qué me ha hecho gracia de tu "review"? Bueno, lo que más gracia me ha hecho, porque me he reído con otras cuantas cosas más¿acaso soy tu psicólogo particular¡Qué bueno! Si supieras la de veces que me han llamado así... Voy a terminar por creérmelo. No, hombre; yo lo único que hago es escuchar a la gente y aconsejarla en la medida de mis posibilidades, y, volviendo al tema, tú no debes ser negativa ni pesimista, por tu bien. ¿Sabes quién es una persona muy pesimista también? Elena. Por eso en MDUL Helen es tan vitalista, porque es el reflejo que me gustaría ver en ella, y no te creas, que lo estoy consiguiendo. Está mejorando. El humor es un escudo, y es mejor que sea bueno que malo. Bueno, que vuelvo a las andadas y no quiero. No hay de qué por la lista de escritores, cuánta más gente pueda aprovecharse de ella, mejor. No pasa nada: tú te lees los que quieras, como si no quieres leerte ninguno, que no es ninguna imposición. Para leerse el Quijote hay que estar muy preparado psicológicamente, así que no te apures, que todavía tienes mucho tiempo por delante para hacerlo. Por lo menos lo has empezado, que eso dice mucho de ti. Yo me lo leí hace ya año y medio y, lo reconozco, no estaba preparado para leerlo, no supe aprovecharlo suficientemente y tendré que reanudar su lectura alguna vez. Con lo del tema de la obsesión, ya no lo estoy; quiero decir, estos días. No he cogido el ordenador para escribir ni una línea. No pienso casi nada en MDUL, porque todo mi tiempo lo ocupa la Lingüística, pero el 24 de febrero estaré de nuevo libre y esa misma tarde comenzaré a escribir el capítulo 53 (que si lo retraso más Elena me mata...). Al final voy a tener que añadir un par de capítulos a la primera parte, con lo que tendrá un total de 55. Con todo esto, tu personaje se retrasará unos cuantos capítulos más, pero tranquila, que saldrá. Lo estuve discutiendo con Elena y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que ese par de capítulos eran necesarios. Por cierto, me llamó mucho la atención tu frase: "incluso hay obsesiones en la muerte...". ¡Qué metafísica te veo¿no? Sí, los hay; yo de pequeño estaba obsesionado con el tema ese de morirme; hoy en día, me da igual. Quiero decir, sé que es algo inevitable y no me quiero poner pesado pensando en lo que habrá de llegar algún día¿no¿Tú también estás obsesionada? Pero ¿piensas que hay vida después de la muerte? Yo sí, sino un cielo como el que nos están vendiendo en los tiempos de hoy, un ente espiritual. Quizá sea el propio miedo racional, lo reconozco, pero considero que mi alma flotará de mi cuerpo al fenecer. Dejemos este tema, que me amargo. Estaré esperando con anhelo tu fotografía en "Story-Weavers". No corre prisa (de momento), así que puedes escoger con tiempo la que te plazca. Cada vez que me meta en "Story-Weavers" me pasaré para ver si la has colgado ya o no. ¿Sabes? Yo también voy a colgar, seguramente, una foto mía y de Elena, quiz� disfrazados en carnaval. Voy de mago... ¡Estoy ridículo! Mi nombre será Helio, el mago del Sol, porque porto una enorme vara con la punta acabada en un grandísimo sol en volumen... Ya me verás, si eso. Por cierto¿Sara está en el grupo de hotmail? Si eso dile que se apunte. Estoy pensando que pondré algunos secretillos en mi panel de mensajes para que sepáis lo que queda por venir; es decir, poneros los dientes largos. Pues sí, con las bandas sonoras me dejo llevar y me inspiro. Mira, ya que estoy con esto, te voy a decir algunas de las inspiraciones que me vienen con ciertas melodías: ahora mismo estoy escuchando "El fantasma de la ópera", con la que me inspiro para un episodio futuro con un personaje que ya conocéis; en "X-Men 2", en el momento en el que Rondador Nocturno entra en la Casa Blanca, también me inspiro para un futuro ataque; aunque también me inspiro para esa escena con la pista de "La Comunidad del Anillo" (creo que la 15) de Amon Hen, cuando muere Boromir; "El Retorno del Rey" me inspira para todo lo de Wathelpun. Y así hasta un larguísimo etcétera. A veces me dejo llevar y creo que estoy dentro de la escena y la vivo; así es más sencillo luego describirla. Me pongo en el papel de diferentes personajes y siento lo que viven. Y tampoco en el cine me libro, vaya que no. La última que vi fue "Alejandro Magno" y, aunque no me inspiré mucho porque no me gustó demasiado, algunas cosas sí me dieron pie para otras. No quiero decir con esto que coja cosas de películas y las plagie, no, sino que con el ambiente y la música, me salgo (psíquicamente) de la película y viajo por el mundo de MDUL, un mundo que está a punto de crecer y no sabéis de qué forma. La hartada de personajes nuevos que van a salir... Sí, el "verdadero" argumento al que has aludido con intriga: lo dicho arriba, hoy comienza, lentamente, pero en el capítulo 34 tiene su primera apoteosis, que no la última. No quiero adelantar nada, pero hay veces que pienso que MDUL se me escapa de las manos, que cobra vida y crece por sí mismo. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo cuando me paro a pensar la de cosas extravagantes e increíbles que Elena y yo pensamos a menudo. Vaya..., he mirado en vista preliminar y llevo una hartada escrito. Voy a ir abreviando. Para finalizar me preguntas con qué personaje me siento identificado. Sería sencillo decir que Remus, pero no sería del todo cierto. Hay cosas en que sí se me parece, pero no es exactamente como yo. He creado varios personajes con mi nombre, pero ninguno es mi retrato psicológico (entre otras cosas porque sus apariciones son... ¡escasas!). El personaje con el que realmente me voy a identificar aparecerá muy, muy, muy tarde, pero aparecerá. Muchas gracias, Eva o AYA K, no te me enfades, por tu puntualidad. Muchos besos para allá y espero impaciente tu foto para irme haciendo una idea de tu personaje.

–**Valita Jackson Lupin**¡Hola! Hoy sí he copiado el nombre entero. El otro día es que no pude. Por suerte lo pudiste leer, así que... ¿qué más decir? Fue suerte. Así que Valentina... Un nombre con historia. Te felicito por adelantado, ya que ya mismo es tu santo. ¡Jackson! Es el mismo apellido que le he puesto a la madre de Neville cuando soltera: Alice Jackson... ¡Qué casualidad¡Ah! Gracias por pasarte también por REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED y opinar sobre él. La verdad es que a mí también me gusta mucho ese "fic", porque me da la posibilidad de escribir escenas que en la consistencia de MDUL no caben. Pero cuando realmente me he quedado flipando es cuando has dicho que MDUL es uno de tus "fics" favoritos... Si me gustaran los emoticonos o si supiera que "fanfiction" no me los quitaría, ahora mismo te pondría una carita con las lágrimas saltadas. Como ya creo que te has hecho una idea, prosigo. Bien, la pregunta que me haces sobre esa frase del capítulo "Séptimo mes" no se refiere a Helen, sino a la propia Lily. Releyéndola es cierto que da pie a una doble interpretación, pero así queda resuelto el tema. Helen, de todos modos, no está embarazada, y tal y como está Remus, no parece que lo vaya a estar pronto... No tiene ganas, dice. Me alegró mucho ver tu "review"¿sabes? Es que hay gente que te deja un "review" aisladamente, a mitad del relato, dice lo que opina hasta el punto, pero no vuelve a aparecer. Son de ésos que encuentran una historia, se la leen rápido y prosiguen con otra, olvidándose de la anterior. Por suerte sigues aquí. Y tranquila, que, aunque me lleve su tiempo, como con todos, te buscaré un personaje. Eso sí, te pido paciencia, que no creas que es trabajo sencillo. Y también espero que, cuando necesite tu ayuda, me la brindes, porque si hay alguien que te conozca bien no soy yo, sino tú misma. Yo no sé todavía como eres físicamente ni nada de eso, pero ya abordaremos esos temas cuando tenga preparado el personaje¿no te parece? Valentina Carvajal... Tu apellido me suena; ¿hay alguien famoso que se llame así? No sé qué más decirte por hoy, la verdad. Supongo que con el tiempo, conforme nos vayamos conociendo, las palabras serán más fáciles tanto para uno como para otro. Muchísimas gracias por unirte al tren de MDUL y también muchísimas gracias por tus halagos: uno de tus "fics" favoritos... ¡Guau¡Qué honor, qué responsabilidad! Un beso, Valen. Por cierto, otra pregunta¿de dónde eres?

–**Joanne Distte**¡Hola¿Qué tal¿Sabes de lo que me enteré el otro día? No sé a qué vino, pero estábamos hablando una compañera de carrera y yo y me dijo que la palabra "texto" proviene etimológicamente de "tejer", o algo así. Qué bueno¿no¿Lo sabías ya? Es que, así, "Story-Weavers" queda que ni pintado. Por cierto¿que hay que ir dándole más ambiente al tema? A mí se me había ocurrido comentarle a Mina que, ya que lo de Alejandro Magno ha tenido muchísima aceptación, se podría abrir un mensaje de críticas de cine y, dentro de él, nuevos paneles de mensajes para las diferentes películas; así, si alguien ve una y la quiere comentar, entra dentro y eso. Creo que en ese panel es donde ahora mismo se está abriendo un coloquio real. En los demás casos, no tanto, que a mí me llegan todos los mensajes al correo y es muy pobre, la verdad. Aunque tú siempre estás surtida, chica, no sé cómo lo haces. ¿De dónde conoces a tanta gente¡Ay! A ver si después de carnaval cuelgo una foto en que esté disfrazado. Elena también y así la conocéis de paso. Vamos de mago y bruja respectivamente; ella es Selena (luna en griego, porque su vara está caracterizada con estos motivos) mientras que yo soy Helio (sol en griego, porque mi vara va caracterizada con este astro). Cuando estén las fotos, seguramente estén en "Story-Weavers". Por cierto¡genial que hayas opinado sobre qué escribir en REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED. Te prometo que, cuando pueda, me pondré manos a la obra, aunque, tal y como me lo imagino, no será una escena muy extensa. Muchas gracias, Laura. Siempre, sabes ya, me gustan tus guiones con las cosas que más gracia te hacen, y me alegro que siempre aparezca el adorable señor Nicked. Me alegra que digas que te parece simpático. "¿Pero es que te quedan asignaturas pendientes, muchacho?" Ay, lo que te queda aún por ver, Joanne. Todavía le queda otra etapa existencialista en que se las sigue dando de mago, pobre... Pero también hay momentos en que he tenido que ponerlo cuerdo, sobre todo cuando la calamidad cae sobre ellos. Sí, se van a Nueva York. Veo que te ha sorprendido. Es que ya sabes que me encanta inventarme aduanas mágicas y la norteamericana era imprescindible. Pero no será la última, que estos chicos van a viajar más que el tal Mahoma ese. Veo también que te ha gustado que incluya en el plan a Remus... Pues ¡claro, donde vaya Helen tendrá que ir él¿no? Además, ya era hora de que conociera a su abuela política. ¡Ay! Todos, fatalistas, me recordáis lo poco que queda para el triste desenlace de los Potter: una quincena tan sólo..., con lo triste que es. Dices que quieres ver la reacción de Remus y la recuerdo exactamente aunque la escribí hace algunos meses. Espero que te guste, aunque lo voy a enfocar casi por completo desde el punto de vista de Remus. Tranquila, se recuperará. Dumbledore lo ayudará... (Ay, no hay quien me calle.) ¿Te gustó la conversación sobre "Sirius Gay Black"? Salió porque un día, discutiendo (amigablemente) con un amigo, soltamos Elena y yo que era gay, se enfadó (espero que de coña, aunque de todas formas ya ni se acuerda) y fuimos todo el rato (bueno, todo no, qué aburrido...) diciendo que era "Sirius Gay Black" o "Sirius Gary Black", poniéndole de segundo nombre el del actor que lo interpreta. Vamos¡una paranoia! Recuerdo que Elena se rió mucho cuando lo leyó. Por cierto, el párrafo del final que copiaste entero en el "review" forma parte de un avance, no es en absoluto nada que haya sucedido hasta el momento, sino lo que queda por venir. Cierto que, por ejemplo, las rupturas se podían interpretar como los señores Lupin, pero no me refiero a eso. Además¿acaso ha salido ya Tim Wathelpun? No, es sólo un avance. Gracias por decir que te ha gustado ese parrafito. La verdad es que no lo pensé mucho, pero no quedó mal del todo. Saluda a Mina de mi parte y dile que se cuide y que preste atención en clase de Historia, que no se fije en mí que soy un mal ejemplo. Un beso, Joanne, y a ver si pronto me puedo pasar a leer uno de tus magníficos relatos cortos sobre Bellatrix; poco antes de acabar febrero estaré libre, y como tengo las mañanas libres hasta marzo (es que en febrero en la universidad no tenemos que ir a clase) veré si no tengo mucho quehacer y puedo leerme algo. Piensa que también tengo muy parado el tema de MDUL y Elena, como no siga¡me mata!

–**Paula Yemeroly**¡Hola¿Qué tal andas? Yo bien, aquí, escribiéndote la respuesta a tu "review" (el cual, por cierto, no ha llegado tarde; no creas que te espero los viernes puntualmente, mientras aparezcas, me da igual el día: considera que yo no puedo leerlos hasta el día antes de colgar el próximo capítulo) en un día lluvioso y frío mientras allí tiene que hacer un calorcito envidiable. Gracias por responder sobre "Volví"; ahora soy yo quien se tiene que disculpar, creo que me puse algo pesado. No sé, de todos modos no me llevo mal con Pekenyita; hemos charlado un par de ocasiones y parece una chica simpática. Y escribir no escribe mal, tiene competencia... Bueno, centrémonos. No eres la única que menciona la muerte de James y Lily con tristeza. La semana que viene no, la siguiente, veréis mi versión de lo sucedido. Realmente me entristece mostraros al Remus tan triste que tuve que describir, pero es así como hubo de sentirse, con todos sus amigos fuera de combate en un soplo. Ponte en su situación: debió ser terrible. Yo me imagino que pasa eso con mis amigos y ¡me muero! Me hizo gracia lo de "lindos suegros", que creo que dijiste. Son una pareja entrañable, variopinta, y si en ocasiones el muggle llama a su mujer "vieja arpía" en lugar de su peculiar "palomita" es porque le dan arranques que el pobre no sabe controlar. En el fondo se quieren. Casi me pongo a saltar de la emoción cuando leí tu sugerencia sobre REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED. ¡Me parece estupenda! Lo cierto es que nunca se me había ocurrido, pero da mucho juego. Se lo acabo de comentar a Elena (a quien acabo de llamar por teléfono) y también le ha parecido una idea estupenda. No sé por qué no opináis más a menudo, porque tenéis ideas muy originales. Intentaré escribirlo lo antes posible, pero piensa que antes tengo que pensar un poco cómo voy a acometerlo y estructurarlo y demás. No creas que porque haya escrito antes otra sugerencia significa que no me interese la tuya, al contrario: la despedida de Remus con Ken es muy fácil de escribir, ni siquiera tampoco conlleva mucho tiempo, mientras que tu idea tiene que salir "perita", como se dice aquí: que es algo como "genial" o "magnífico", como diría el entrañable señor Nicked. ¿Tienes ganas de leer el viaje? Pues ya lo tienes aquí. Quizá no sea lo que te esperabas, pero... ¡te presento a Ashley Carney, abuela de Helen Nicked! Por cierto, que, aunque para el resto de la familia de Helen me he inspirado en la familia de Elena, la abuela no tiene nada que ver, que su abuela es muy simpática y me cae muy bien. ¡Ah! Con respecto a tu sugerencia, sí, algún día pondré pareja estable a Sirius Balck (que gay no es, en serio), pero, como faltan dos capítulos para que lo encarcelen, no es cuestión. Será más tarde, seguramente, cuando se escape. En cuanto al "verdadero argumento", me alegra que lo hayas mencionado en tu "review". Es natural que os cree algo de curiosidad, pero a partir de hoy se va a ir desvelando lentamente. Sólo te avanzo que lo que conocíamos hasta hoy perdura y que aparecerán nuevos temas y nuevos personajes y Remus tendrá nuevas experiencias. ¡Tengo unas ganas de colgar el capítulo 34...! A partir de ahí hasta yo mismo me empecé a quedar un poco con la boca abierta. Pero, bueno..., ya sólo quedan cinco semanas; eso es nada. Bueno, Paula, muchísimas gracias por tu opinión y sugerencias. Por cierto¿en qué quedamos con lo de tu personaje: ibas a colgar una foto en "Story-Weavers" o me vas a dar una descripción hecha por ti misma? No es que corra prisa, porque aún quedan muchos capítulos hasta que Paula salga, pero es para ir estructurando el material. Merci beaucoup par tout et nous nous verrons très bientôt. À semain prochaîne! Un beso.

–**Marce**¿Marce? Tu nombre no me suena... ¡Bienvenida a la gran familia de MDUL! (Creo que eres una chica y así me dirijo; si me equivoco, corrígeme). Has entrado arrolladoramente...: un "review" en cada "fic"... ¡Eso sí que son energías! Espero que sigas con ganas, porque esto no se detiene y siempre hay un capítulo listo cada semana, un día en concreto, para que no me perdáis la pista. Oye, una pregunta obligada¿dónde me has encontrado: en "fanfiction" o en "Story-Weavers"? Imagino que en el primero, pero bueno..., por si acaso. Me alegro de que hayas dicho que MDUL te gusta mucho, es un verdadero placer escribir para lectores tan amables y simpáticos como vosotros. Lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que dejas un "review" con tanta demora... Bueno, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo hace que llevas leyendo el relato, pero sea como fuere no importa, no hace falta que te disculpes, lo importante es que estés aquí y lo hayas leído¿no te parece? También me alegro que digas que también te gustan REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED. No sé por qué se me ocurrió escribirlo, pero es original. Si algún día tienes una sugerencia, no dudes en proponérmela. Vale todo. Lo que tampoco sé es si quieres que escriba una escena sobre por qué Dumbledore duda de Sirius. No sé, dímelo; sería un poco complicado, porque en lo psicológico no hay un razonamiento exacto, pero, en caso de tu deseo es que lo escriba, lo haré. No sé si lo sabrás, pero tengo por habitual intentar incluir a todos los lectores como personajes de la historia: Joanne Distte, Leo B. le Fay, Leonita, Paula Yemeroly, AYA K, Elena a galega... ya tienen sus personajes. Si quieres participar, propónmelo también. Bien, el capítulo de hoy te lo voy a dedicar¿de acuerdo? Espero que lo disfrutes. Y también espero que te pases de nuevo pronto. Un beso. Por cierto¿cuál es tu nombre real¿Dónde vives?

–**Lorien Lupin**¡Hola, maja¿Dónde te habías metido¡Qué bueno que estás ya un poco más libre! Aunque no hacía falta que corrieras; quiero decir, que espero que lo leyeras porque realmente tuvieras tiempo, no pensando que, de no hacerlo, yo me lo fuera a tomar mal. Cierto que hacía tiempo que no hablábamos ni por correo electrónico, pero como tenía tus puntuales mensajes en "Story-Weavers" me relajaba. Por cierto¿leíste el que te devolví? Es que me avergüenzo un poco de tú, sin tiempo para nada, saques tiempo de donde no lo hay para leerme, mientras que yo tengo a EL SECRETO abandonado. Lo siento, pero es que tengo un examen de aquí a dos semanas que me tiene acobardado perdido. No salgo de mi habitación nada más que para responderos y preparar mi disfraz de carnaval, y no sin remordimientos de conciencia, he de decir. Lo cierto es que lo llevo bastante bien: de los ocho temas me sé al dedillo cinco. Dos de los restantes (de Semántica) no son de lo más complicado y son cortos, mientras que el último, que no lo he leído siquiera, es complicadísimo: "Semiótica y Semiología". Es que hasta el mismísimo título acobarda. Sea como fuere, me alegro de que hayas cogido un poquito de tiempo para avanzar en MDUL. Yo prometo que, en cuanto salga de este mes asfixiante, proseguiré con tu relato, que se quedo en un parte muy interesante. Ya quiero saber qué va a hacer Snape con la información que acaba de conseguir. Con lo entrometido que es... Bueno, paso, propiamente, a responder tu "review": sí, Ñobo ha muerto. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste de la señora Lupin: que no te entristecía que muriera como fantasma porque era un poco triste? Pues lo mismo me pasaba con el elfo, porque era como un muerto viviente, más estorbando en la escena que contribuyendo con algo. Sólo lo puse para hacer las patochadas del principio, pero una vez hecho el ridículo la criatura con la peineta y la falda con el holograma de la feria de Sevilla no valía la pena seguir con ello mucho tiempo más. La señora Nicked claro que tuvo que llorar, que la estoy poniendo muy insensible, pero en realidad es un corazón cerrado. En la parte que estoy escribiendo actualmente, la bruja es un poco más sentimental, por suerte. Y Helen tuvo que alegrarse, por fuerza, porque creía que le que iba a morir era Remus; y entre que se muera tu novio y el elfo doméstico, pues... ¿dónde va a parar la comparación? Así que tenías ganas de ver el tercer enfrentamiento... No es que haya quedado muy logrado, pero ahí está. Creo que lo mejor de esa escena son Lily y Alice lanzando maleficios desde el tejado, o el momento en que James se transforma en ciervo y Lily, acariciándole la testa, pronuncia su apodo en un susurro. Sobre tu pregunta de por qué entró Snape en la orden, no sé si voy a poder responderte; en el relato nada he puesto, porque no me atrevía a ofrecer una valoración personal de un asunto que me parece muy extraño. Si tienes verdadero interés en conocer cuál es mi opinión al respecto, propón que lo escriba en REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED (porque en MDUL no sale) y me inventaré cualquier tontería; pero lo cierto es que no tengo ninguna idea. Por eso he puesto el hecho en sí y me he dejado los planteamientos de por qué para otro momento. Así que estás ansiosa sobre tu personaje... (Quique ríe maliciosamente). Aún no he llegado a la parte en que sale, la verdad sea dicha, porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para continuar escribiendo, pero sí he podido darle algunas vueltas en la cabeza, porque no le queda mucha a su aparición. Sólo hay una cosa que recuerdo fresca en mi mente, que tú me propusiste una vez en un correo electrónico: "me da igual ser mala, mientras sea una mala sexy". Cuando se lo comenté a Elena se echó a reír y en seguida comenzó a maquinar extraños planteamientos. Elena sabe casi todo sobre tu personaje porque se lo he contado. Pero no te dirá nada; no se lo he prohibido, pero sé que con esas cosas ella es muy respetuosa. Además, también ella quiere guardaros la intriga. Sólo te digo que tu personaje, por más vueltas que le dieras, no serías capaz ni por atisbo de adivinar quién, cómo y qué es. Yo creo que me he esmerado, a ver qué opinas tú. Bueno, Charito, nos vemos otro ratito. Espero que pronto uno u otro nos podamos poner en contacto con el otro¿vale? Un beso muy fuerte que espere llegue hasta Perú. (Añadido del día 11). Sí, puedo escribirte un poquito más, pero bien poco. Sí, Ken es un personaje que me cayó muy bien, porque al escribirlo me quedó (creo yo) tan dulce, amilanado, sensible y cariñoso que no cuestiono la posibilidad de un reencuentro entre Remus y él. Me alegro que la relación de Dumbledore y Remus te guste, pero, lo siento, no me imagino a nadie llamando a Dumbledore como Albus, por mucha relación que tengan. Lo siento... Y sí, ya te hubiera gustado estar tú allí en el castillo para consolar a REmus, pero para eso dejáis a Helen, que para algo es su novia. Un beso, de nuevo.

-**Leonita**¡Hola! Ya me enteré que tenías un examen (por cierto mensaje equivocado que mandaste a Elena) así que comprendía que no hubieras respondido antes. éste es un mes muy duro para el estudiante. ¡Qué bien! Así que programado viajecito en abril... Elena y yo estamos ansiosos, lo digo en serio. Me alegro que digas que la conversación esa familiar te gustó. La verdad es que Matt croaba siempre que ocurría algo en lo que a él le hubiera gustado participar hablando. Ni como rana se calle el pobre muggle. Siento poderte responder hoy tan poquito. ¿Sabes? Es que vine de casualidad el lunes a la facultad, me conecté y miré los "reviews" que tenía. Los apunté para irlos respondiendo lentamente en mi casa, porque uno también tiene el tiempo justo. Pero el tuyo no estaba. ¡Lástima, pensé. Así que puedo respondértelo ahora, pero con mucho límite de tiempo, que me tengo que ir de aquí a un momento al depósito de filología de la biblioteca a hacer un Consejo de Sabios (denominación de mi grupo de estudio). No obstante, me alegro que sigas tan puntual como acostumbras, animándome como siempre. Gracias por decir que voy mejorando y que tienes ganas de leer los nuevos capítulos. Yo también tengo ganas de que los leas tú y todo el mundo, en serio. Un besote enorme, Ana, y, de nuevo, disculpas por la brevedad. Hago extensible el saludo a Elena y te lo devuelvo de su parte. Saluda a Pepe (o a Joseph, como se llama en MDUL; dije que Pepe iba a aparecer en MDUL y cumplo). Un beso.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar, como siempre que aparece un lector nuevo, a **Marce**, quien ha contribuido con ganas en mis dos relatos favoritos, los dos "fics" que están relacionados con MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Espero que tu ansia continúe en aumento.)

CAPÍTULO XXIX (WELCOME) 

A las diez en punto de la mañana llegaron a la Aduana Norteamericana. Cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos de su magnificencia; era enorme, un sinfín de pisos que la vista no alcanzaba a ver el final. Avanzaron lentamente, arrastrando sus baúles. Al fondo había un ingente panel digital en el que se podía leer cosas como: «Chimenea para Chicago – CANCELADA», «Chimenea para California – CANCELADA» o «Chimenea para Nueva Jersey – RESTRINGIDA».

Avanzaron hasta el enorme puesto de recepción, que estaba coronado con una enorme bandera de los Estados Unidos que ondeaba orgullosamente sobre sobre los trabajadores, que la miraban y recobraban aliento para seguir trabajando por el honor de su patria.

Aguardaron unos minutos, mirando a todos lados para no atender la desagradable escena que estaban presenciando. Un par de magos de la aduana se habían acercado a un par de turistas de religión musulmana y le estaban rogando encarecidamente que se desprendiesen de sus varitas mágicas. Los magos visitantes, de piel muy morena y espesa barba, no los entendían en absoluto, pero hablaban sin parar como camellos, moviendo la lengua continuamente como si estuviesen cantando una danza del vientre.

–¡Y el gilipollas este! –decía uno, completamente irritado–. ¡Mira esto! –Y le señaló su propia varita–. ¡Dame la tuya¡Tengo que requisártela¡Los árabes no pueden entrar armados!

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Remus aunque a él le importase un comino.

–Son órdenes de nuestro adorado y prestigioso país, señor –le explicó–. Los moros no pueden entrar con varitas a suelo estadounidense.

Finalmente los obligaron a ponerse de cara a la pared y los cachearon. Les quitaron las varitas y las guardaron. Les explicaron que se las enviarían a la aduana de su país, para que pudiesen recogerlas a su regreso, pero Remus dudó que lo hubiesen comprendido.

Avanzaron hacia delante y se apoyaron sobre el mostrador. Un yanqui de pelo rubio y ojos saltones salió a su encuentro. Parecía muy educado y hablaba con despreocupación.

–Buenos días –dijo–. ¿A dónde piensan ir?

–A Nueva York –respondió Helen rápidamente.

–¿A Nueva York? –repitió y fue apuntando en un pergamino–. Estupendo. ¿Son tan amables de enseñarme su reserva de hotel, por favor?

–Mire usted –se explicó Helen–, no vamos a alojarnos en ningún hotel, sino en casa de mi abuela.

–¿Es tan amable de decirme su nombre? –preguntó sonriente.

–Claro. Ashley Carney.

–¿Me deletrea el apellido, por favor? –inquirió.

Helen lo hizo y el hombre fue escribiendo lentamente sobre el pergamino. Sacó su varita y dio un golpe con ella sobre él. La tinta se encharcó y fue absorbida por el papel. Pero de pronto, como si surgiese de dentro del mismo pergamino, comenzaron a aparecer más letras, una especie de informe; Remus no podía verlo bien, pues estaba del revés, pero parecía hasta que tenía una foto de una anciana de rostro cetrino y larga cabellera plateada.

El hombre recogió el pergamino y lo guardó.

–Estupendo –dijo–. ¿Me permiten ver sus varitas? –solicitó.

Como ya habían pasado en dos ocasiones por aquellos sencillos trámites no se opusieron y le dejaron hacer su trabajo sin incómodas preguntas de por medio. El mago hubo de pensar que ya eran avezados turistas, porque tampoco les explicó ni media palabra de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Correcto –dijo al fin el recepcionista–. Muy bien, pueden ir cuando quieran. –Les señaló una fila de ascensores al fondo de la iluminada sala–. Allí les indicarán.

Arrastraron los baúles hasta el ascensor, en el que encontraron a un chico joven y pecoso que los ayudó a meterlos dentro. Cuando ya estuvieron alojados en el interior preguntó:

–¿A qué ciudad van?

–A Nueva York –respondió Helen.

El joven mago giró con un amplio movimiento de muñeca su varita y dijo «¡Nueva York!» en voz bien alta. Remus esperó sentir la sensación de vértigo en el estómago, pero no ocurrió así. En cuanto el ascensorista terminó de pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad las dobles puertas del ascensor se abrieron y les dijo que habían llegado. Los ayudó a sacar los baúles y los despidió amablemente después de sugerirles que una propina no le vendría nada mal. Remus le dio un par de sickles y el chico se fue muy contento.

–Bienvenidos a los Estados Unidos –les dijo un elegante hombre, de cabeza rapada y perfectamente aseado, que les salió al encuentro en cuanto el ascensor se cerró–. Van a Nueva York. Perfecto. Síganme.

Lo siguieron. Esperaban que la chimenea estuviese por allí cerca, pero lo único que encontraron fue un largo pasillo por el que hubieron de andar cargando con sus pesados baúles. Más tarde les salió al encuentro una enorme escalera mecánica en que se subieron.

–Nueva York es enorme y siempre hay gente que viene aquí –iba explicando el mago–. Si supieran... Washington y Nueva York son las ciudades más solicitadas. Se han tenido que ingeniar amplias salas para dar cabida a todos los turistas. –En eso llegaron al piso superior y vieron una ingente turba de gente que hablaba y cuchicheaba. Todos parecían ansiosos por irse–. Hemos tenido que crear diferentes chimeneas para los distintos sectores u hoteles. ¿A dónde van ustedes? –preguntó amablemente.

–A casa de Ashley Carney –contestó Helen–. Vive en la calle setenta y cinco.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó el hombre–. No es una zona de las más frecuentadas. Acompáñenme¿quieren?

Lo siguieron un buen trecho hasta un extremo de la habitación. Era una chimenea diminuta por la que esperaban entrar un par de familias. Aguardaron pacientes hasta que les llegó su turno. Después se metieron entre las perennes llamas verdes y gritaron su destino. Un zambullido ensordecedor se los tragó.

Remus llegó después que Helen. Se quedó mirando a su alrededor con admiración y curiosidad. Era un piso pequeño, curiosamente amueblado, pero extremadamente sucio y desordenado. Un par de gatos campaban con total tranquilidad por la salita y saltaban al sillón y al sofá sin que a nadie le importara. Había pergaminos y plumas tirados por el suelo, derramados. Remus recogió un trozo de pergamino estrujado, lo desenrolló y leyó: «Querida hija Helen: Anoche me sentí», pero se interrumpía ahí y nada más seguía.

Sin embargo, lo que más extrañó a Remus, pues no había caído en la cuenta, es que, aunque habían salido de mañana y hacía un día radiante en Inglaterra, allí en Nueva York era noche cerrada.

–La abuela debe de estar durmiendo –susurró Helen–. Lo mejor es que dejemos los baúles por aquí, sin hacer ruido, y nos sentemos y hagamos algo callados.

–¡Yo no duermo, Helen! –gruñó una voz senil–. Eso es perder el tiempo. Me tomo un par de píldoras del doctor Cool y me siento muy vital. –Tosió–. Venid a la cocina, anda, que os estoy preparando unos sándwiches.

Helen miró a Remus y éste le devolvió la mirada. Él la siguió. Serpentearon entre el mar revuelto de pergaminos y plumas y avanzaron por el estrecho pasillo. Llegaron a la cocina, una diminuta sala toda enguarrada.

La señora Carney era una mujer anciana de piel arrugada y blancuzca, pero que seguía irradiando una energía demoledora en su mirada. Era de piel cetrina y de rostro afilado. Vestía un camisón y el pelo, blanco como la nieve, le caía por la espalda hasta la altura de la cintura.

–Acércate que te vea, Helen –dijo con la voz ronca.

Helen lo hizo, sin mostrar asomo de afecto por su abuela, y al quedarse a un metro de ella su abuela se la quedó examinando mirándola extrañamente.

–Bien, ya no tienes seis años –argumentó.

–Tienes razón, abuela –dijo Helen tirante. Por cambiar de tema:– Mira, abuela, éste es Remus Lupin, mi novio.

La anciana se volvió hacia él y Remus sintió la mirada de la señora Carney sobre él, inquisitiva. Después de un rato de analizarlo como si fuese poseedora de una potente máquina de rayos equis en su interior dijo:

–Un buen mozo. Aunque es muy feo el arañazo ese que tienes en el brazo. –Remus se miró de pronto la cicatrizada herida que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo–. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

–Un gato –mintió.

–¿Ah, sí? –cuestionó la bruja–. Pues espero que no te lleves muy mal con los dos que tengo, Lee y Alan. Son tan inteligentes... Son la única compañía que tengo. –Se quedó un rato callada mientras seguía preparando tranquilamente los sándwiches–. Bien, esto ya está. Pavo, lechuga y un par de huevos fritos. –Remus sintió arcadas al ver los bocadillos–. No hay nada mejor para empezar el día con fuerzas. Helen¿te importaría recoger la mesa?

Estaba llena de trastos y de platos sucios que la bruja debía haber amontonado durante semanas sin fregarlos. Helen la miró inquisitivamente, y después, sin querer responderle, se apresuró a retirarlos colocándolos en la encimera.

–Así es muy lento –comentó la anciana maliciosamente–. Tienes tu varita¿no? –Helen se volvió, la miró unos segundos extrañamente y asintió–. Bien. ¡Pues haz magia!

Helen tragó saliva, resopló y sacó su varita mágica. La agitó con desgana y los platos salieron volando por el aire hasta la encimera. Sin embargo, como no había prestado mucha atención, algún vaso que otro se había precipitado contra el suelo y hecho añicos. La señora Carney miró a su nieta calculadora.

–Es un gran avance –dijo–. Pero no eres muy buena bruja, querida. Es de comprender: no empezaste con muy buen pie. –Aguardó unos instantes por ver si su nieta le decía algo, pero como quedase callada, sentada tomándose el bocadillo, prosiguió:– Aunque eso es mejor que ser una squib. Yo pensaba que eras una squib, te lo juro.

Remus miró a la señora Carney tragando con dificultad. Nunca se había imaginado que nadie hubiese podido pensar nunca que Helen fuese una squib. Aunque tampoco conocía nada de su infancia. Quizás no hubiese hecho magia nunca y su familia creyese que lo era. No sabía qué pensar.

Helen permanecía callada, mordisqueando su bocadillo con indiferencia. La señora Carney se sentó a su lado.

–¿Y qué hacéis, queridos? –preguntó–. ¿Estáis estudiando?

Helen se quedó callada, mirando la mesa por no cruzarse con los ojos brillantes y maliciosos de su abuela.

–Yo soy auror –contestó rápidamente Remus con la boca llena para romper aquel molesto silencio.

–¿Auror? –repitió la bruja–. Mi marido, que Rowling lo tenga en su Gloria, también fue un auror –explicó y Remus, mirándola, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que no era un témpano insensible de hielo–. Estaba tan ilusionado en venir y ponerse a trabajar como auror al servicio de los Estados Unidos de América... –dijo–. Éste es un país muy complicado, sí, señor¡muy complicado! Tuve que vender la granja después del accidente –sollozó–. No podía seguir viviendo en aquella casa. ¡Todo me recordaba a él¿Y tú, nietecita?

Helen siguió masticando como si tal cosa y Remus palideció ante la idea de que fuese a quedarse callada y no le contestase.

–Le queda un año de carrera de sanador –contestó Remus por ella, otra vez con la boca llena–. Es una excelente enfermera, créame.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo acentuando su sonrisa tétrica–. Eso está muy bien... –No dio más explicaciones.

Se acabaron los bocadillos en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Carney, que se acariciaba el cuello cada dos por tres. Un gato entró, saltó sobre su regazo y se quedó acariciándole el lomo; tenía que ser Lee, porque repetía en un murmullo su nombre continuamente, como si estuviese durmiendo despierta.

–Amanecerá dentro de unas cuatro horas –comunicó la señora Carney–. No os voy a obligar a acostumbraros al horario del país, pero Nueva York es más bonito de día que de noche. –Se quedó mirando a Remus–. Y tú no esperes que Spiderman vaya a venir volando con esas cuerdas de trapecista que tiene¿me has oído? Todos los chicos, con sus estúpidos tebeos, se piensan que ese loco trepa–muros existe realmente. Ilusos... –Remus se preguntó qué le había dado de pronto, pero prefirió seguir el ejemplo de Helen y no comentó nada. La dejó un rato fartullar ininteligiblemente y ya está.

–Nos acostumbraremos, abuela –contestó pacientemente al cabo de un rato Helen–. ¿A qué hora abre la Estatua de la Libertad? –preguntó.

–¡Pues a qué hora quieres que abran! –gruñó–. A la misma que todos los edificios de visita. A las ocho, o las nueve¡o por ahí¿Qué prisa tenéis?

–¿Y qué línea de metro hay que coger? –siguió indagando Helen.

–¿Metro? –farfulló la anciana con una mueca horrible que acentuaba las arrugas de su rostro–. No has cambiado las viejas formas¿verdad, Helen? –Helen hizo como que se rascaba una ceja y la ignoró–. Cogeréis un traslador, como los magos decentes.

–¿Un traslador, pero dónde? –preguntó confuso Remus.

La señora Carney se lo quedó mirando con ávidos ojos. Remus sintió entonces haber formulado la pregunta, porque no parecía tener intención de desviar la mirada. Él la rehusó, pero al mirarla de reojo ella lo seguía inspeccionando fijamente.

–Es un nacido de muggles¿verdad, hija? –bufó la señora Carney a su nieta–. No me extrañaría que te fueses con el tipo más raro que conocieses. –No interrumpió el contacto visual en ningún momento–. Al menos es un mago... –repuso–. Eso ya es algo. Porque es un mago¿no?

–Remus te ha hecho una pregunta –le espetó Helen groseramente–, y ha sido bastante coherente¿no te parece? No sé cómo serán las cosas aquí, pero sabes bien que en Inglaterra no hay trasladores tirados por la calle para que los magos se esfumen por ahí a su antojo. –Al acabar pareció quedarse descansada, relajada, liberada.

La señora Carney farfulló algo en voz baja y después, aclarándose la voz, dijo:

–En esta misma calle hay un bar de magos, "La Aldeilla". Tienen permiso del Pentáculo Mágico para activar trasladores. ¿Has quedado enterada ya? –gruñó.

–Pero ¿y los muggles? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Y si entra alguno?

La señora Carney se lo quedó mirando burlonamente.

–Ya me extrañaba que fueses a echarte un novio inteligente –comentó–. Dime, chico¿dónde te han dado el diploma de auror¿En una subasta? –Remus enmudeció–. Los muggles sólo ven lo que les interesa ver.

Se levantó y cogió un bol de un estante. Lo llenó de leche y de un paquete de extraños cereales que había tirado por un rincón y lo puso en el suelo. Lee comenzó a maullar y el otro gato, Alan, entró en la cocina con el rabo bien alto, caminando pacientemente.

–La estatua no la habrán abierto aún –repitió transcurridos unos minutos–. No es gran cosa para ver. Bueno, "gran" cosa sí que es, pero es un símbolo de lo más simple. Libertad ni libertad... –farfulló mientras contemplaba comer a los dos, rozándose los cuerpos uno contra otro para apartarse del plato–. Querréis que os enseñe vuestras habitaciones¿no?

–Oh, claro. Lo estoy deseando –ironizó Helen, pero su abuela no captó la indirecta.

–Mira, Helen, nieta querida. –Ésta la miró enarcando las cejas, con escepticismo–. Para ti te he dejado el cuarto dos –explicó–, y a ti... ¿Remus eras? A ti el tres. Es un poco más pequeño, pero como no eres de mi familia –sonrió–¿no pensarías que se lo iba a dejar a mi nieta querida? –Estrechó las manos sonoramente–. Qué contenta estoy de que hayáis venido –dijo muy sonriente–. No imagináis lo sola que me siento –dijo entristeciéndose de pronto.

–¿Es que no bajas a "La Aldeilla" nunca? –preguntó Helen con un tono insolente, nada salpicado de conmiseración–. Allí habrá otras brujas y magos con los que puedas charlar¿no te parece?

–¡Bah! –exclamó–. Sólo voy a por los trasladores. ¡Eso no me lo ha podido negar! El camarero es tan rata que no me serviría ni un vaso de agua del grifo.

–No me extraña –murmuró Helen.

–¿Qué has dicho, querida? –preguntó la abuela.

–Nada, nada –se apresuró a decir Helen.

–¡Ah! –soltó con muchos aspavientos–. Es que para mí que me estoy quedando sorda de este oído. Bueno¿queréis que os enseñe las habitaciones o no? Tengo ganas de acostarme.

–Pero ¿no decías que no dormías, abuela? –preguntó Helen maliciosamente.

–¡Ay, sí! –contestó poniendo boca de repugnancia–. Pero os he visto, os he preparado los sándwiches y me ha entrado sueño, mira tú por dónde. Bueno, seguid el pasillo y os encontraréis dos habitaciones. La más pequeña para ti, muchacho, que ya que eres un hombre hecho y derecho, todo un auror, sé un honesto caballero y déjale las comodidades a mi nietecita del alma. –Se acercó a Helen para pellizcarle los carrillos y hacerle una pantomima, pero la chica se apartó inmediatamente de un salto–. Buenas noches. ¡Ah! Y no toquéis a Alan. Para mí que está en celo...

Se perdió en el estrecho pasillo mal iluminado con paso rápido y decidido.

–Una abuela muy encantadora –le dijo Remus a Helen por lo bajo, como si aún pudiese estar escuchándolos.

–Cállate –lo regañó cariñosamente–. Sí, muy encantadora. Menudas vacaciones que vamos a pasar, Remus. Llevo un rato con ella y ya estoy que no la soporto. Como me infle las narices mucho más¡me voy! Escúchame lo que te digo¿eh¡me voy!

–Descuida, que yo no me quedo aquí.

Levantaron los baúles a golpe de varita y los arrastraron cuidadosamente por el pasillo. Al final de éste había una puerta a cada lado, y sobre ellas un par de números de metal resplandecientes. Remus se desvió hacia la derecha, cuyo número era el tres.

Se esperaba, según le había puesto ya el cuerpo la señora Carney, una habitación estrecha e incómoda, quizá desacogedora y hasta sucia y desordenada, pero lo que vio rayaba lo imposible: era más que un cuarto un trastero, porque el desorden campaba con absoluta libertad. Remus hurgó un rato buscando si había una cama, y al rato desistió. Lo único que encontró fueron las cajitas, llenas de arena, de los encantadores gatos, que estaban repletas de malolientes orines y defecaciones.

Dejó el baúl aparcado en un espacio libre y resopló, con las manos puestas en las caderas. Consideró que lo mejor era poner algo de orden en aquella monstruosidad de cuarto y se puso manos a la obra. La tarea le llevó cerca de un cuarto de hora, dando toques con la varita aquí, allá y acullá. Finalmente encontró un colchón en el suelo, desnudo y aplastado. Resopló y salió del cuarto con aspecto de cansancio.

Se encontró a Helen en la salita, junto a la chimenea, fumándose un cigarrillo.

–¿Desde cuándo fumas? –le inquirió.

–¡Desde ahora mismo! –contestó muy nerviosa, sin mirarlo siquiera.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Remus poniéndose a su lado y acariciándole la tensa nuca.

–¡Que mi abuela va lista si piensa que yo voy a dormir ahí! He visto una cucaracha, Remus. ¡Una cucaracha! –vociferó–. Sabes el asco que les tengo a las cucarachas.

–Lo sé –comentó tranquilizador.

–Todo está sucio y desordenado, con todo patas arriba. Y hay cucarachas, Remus. ¡Cucarachas!

–Tranquila –dijo–, ahora pongo repelente mágico. Al menos veo que mi cuarto no es el único que está hecho un desastre –comentó divertido.

Helen le lanzó una mirada desquiciada. Le dio otra calada al pitillo y lo apagó en el cenicero que había sobre una mesa con mantel de encaje.

–No voy a aguantar aquí ni dos días, Remus –dijo Helen mirando inquieta el suelo–. Todo aquí me da grima. ¡Odio a mi abuela!

–No digas eso –la regañó Remus–. Ya te dije que cuando no tienes familia aprendes más a valorar la de los demás. Piensa que son sólo dos semanas. No vas a vivir con ella ni mucho menos. Piensa que es un ejercicio de autocontrol¿quieres?

–¿Vais a callaros o qué? –gritó desde el cuarto gruñonamente la señora Carney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Hola, Christopher –saludó alegremente la señora Carney entrando en "La Aldeilla".

–Los trasladores ya sabe dónde están –dijo bruscamente–. No me pida nada, señora, porque no pienso dárselo.

–¿Aún sigues cabreado, Topher? –Rió burlonamente.

–Por supuesto –contestó molesto y muy digno–. Y deje de llamarme así. –Se aproximó a una bruja de sombrero picudo y medias de colores que se acababa de acercar hasta la barra–. ¿Qué desea tomar?

–No, Topher –gritó la señora Carney. Estaba llamando la atención del bar y Helen se sentía ridiculizada–. Quería presentarte a mi nieta, Helen. Y su novio, Remus. Es un auror.

–Estupendo –dijo el camarero sin mirarlos siquiera–. ¿Ellos querrán tomar algo?

–Sí, una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor –pidió Remus.

–¡Madre del amor hermoso! –exclamó Christopher–. Pero ¿qué acento es ése¿Son ustedes ingleses por casualidad? –Remus y Helen asintieron con desdén–. Lo deben estar pasando mal¿verdad? Hay cada mago canalla por ahí suelto. Suerte que en este país hay más seguridad.

–¡Con eso de que somos los únicos que aún tenemos en vigencia la pena de muerte...! –comentó la señora Carney, que vestía un enlutado vestido de lana aunque era pleno julio–. Uno se lo piensa dos veces antes de hacer algo.

–Tiene usted razón, señora Carney –dijo el camarero asintiendo con gravedad–. Venga, hoy la dejo que se tome algo. Pero que sepa que esto es una excepción¿eh? Lo mismo de siempre, supongo.

–Por supuesto –contestó sonriente la señora Carney–. Apúntamelo a la cuenta.

–La cuenta se la borre hace muchísimo tiempo –explicó sin inmutarse–. Son dos galeones y cinco sickles. Paga o le retiro las bebidas –sugirió sin perder la burlona sonrisa de su cara.

–¡Pago, pago! –gritó la bruja. Cogió su bebida, en un largo vaso de tubo y con una sombrillita de adorno y se sentaron en una mesa vacía que había en el rincón–. Es un chico muy majo el Topher. Un cielo. Como el hijo que nunca tuve. Dos hijas¡madre de Rowling! Me quedé con ganas de un varón... Y sabe Rowling que mi marido también. –Helen, sin prestarle atención, se puso a mirar en derredor de ella, contemplando a la extraña gente que desayunaba o tomaba un refresco allí. Más abajo había una bruja de aspecto simpático y jovial que convertía los posavasos usados en trasladores y se los daba a magos que, al instante siguiente, ya no estaban donde un momento atrás–. Bien sabe Ella que eso fue lo más frustrante para él. –Se quedaron un rato callados–. Y bien¿qué vais a hacer hoy? –preguntó mirándolos a uno y otro alternativamente.

–No lo sabemos aún –respondió Remus amablemente.

–Podríais pasaros por Central Park –sugirió la anciana–. Es muy bonito aquello, ya veréis. Además está lleno de muggles; ¡muggles por todas partes! –Un chico de corta edad, próximo a ellos, se la quedó mirando por encima del hombro–. Así que seguro que le tiene que encantar a mi nieta del alma. –Helen la miró entonces, con ojos centelleantes, pero desvió la mirada otra vez hacia la zona de los trasladores–. Hablando de muggles, querida, no te he preguntado por tu padre. ¿Cómo se encuentra¿Bien?

–Como siempre –respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Un hombre muy curioso tu padre –comentó–. He conocido algunos muggles en toda mi vida, por suerte o por desgracia, pero ninguno como el tuyo, querida. –Rió–. Deberíais enjaularlo y exponerlo en un circo para que todo el mundo lo viera.

–¡Cállate! –se ofendió Helen–. Entonces¿dónde te meteríamos a ti¿En el zoológico con las fieras?

La abuela dejó de reír y Remus apartó la mirada rascándose detrás de la oreja.

–Oh, lo siento, Helen querida –dijo tan sonriente que no parecía estar disculpándose en absoluto–. No quería descalificar a tu padre. En absoluto era mi intención. Como padre no tiene reproche alguno. Como padre muggle no debe de tenerlo. Supongo que todo sería idea suya.

–¿El qué? –inquirió Helen bruscamente.

–¿Qué va a ser¡Pues tu tierna infancia!

Helen permaneció callada un buen rato, sin contestar nada.

–¿Qué, no dices nada? –la espetó su abuela.

–¡Es que a ti eso no te importa! –le gritó, poniéndose en pie, y media cafetería se la quedó mirando–. A ti ni te va ni te viene¿verdad? Pues déjame en paz, vieja amargada y cascarrabias.

–Desahógate, desahógate –le rogaba ella, como si la escena le divirtiese.

–Helen, por favor –le suplicaba Remus–. Nos está mirando todo el mundo –le susurró avergonzado.

–Sólo te digo una cosa, vieja resentida –siguió gritando–¡deja de meterte en mis asuntos¿quieres?

Se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos descarriados que lentamente surgían con mayor efusividad. Algunos clientes se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron a Helen con emoción. Un fuerte silbido se escuchó por encima del bullicio. Helen se quedó mirando a todo el mundo con furia y con sorpresa combinadas.

–Vámonos, Remus –dijo y el chico la acompañó hasta la salida.

–¿Qué te ha dado? –le preguntó una vez se encontraron en la ruidosa calle, llena de personas que iban de un lado para otro sin detenerse y de taxis amarillos que aceleraban ruidosamente.

–¿Que qué me ha dado? –reiteró Helen–. ¡Un subidón! Por fin le he plantado cara y le he dicho lo que pienso. No la soporto.

–Pues podrías moderarte –sugirió cuando saliaron a la gran avenida–. He pasado un bochorno insoportable.

–Lo siento –dijo Helen.

–No tienes que disculparte –dijo Remus tranquilamente–. No es culpa tuya. Tu abuela te saca de tus casillas¿qué le vamos a hacer? –Anduvieron un rato en sepulcral silencio hasta que se le ocurrió comentar–: Tu abuela es una sangre limpia obviamente¿verdad?

–Por supuesto –contestó la chica–. Los Carney siempre lo han sido, eslabón por eslabón, casándose con los más respetables miembros de las casas de sangres limpias de Inglaterra. Hasta Helen Nicked, mi madre. No me extrañaría que tengamos algún antepasado común –sugirió–; Lupin también es una familia de raigambre¿verdad?

–Sí –contestó Remus indiferente–, pero ¿de qué ha servido? Su antepenúltimo miembro era un siervo de lord Voldemort, y el último, es decir, yo, es un licántropo que quiere casarse con su encantadora sangre mestiza. –Helen sonrió–. Nuestros descenientes tendrán que hacer méritos si quieren volver a pertenecer a una familia de renombre. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, casi prefiero que no lo hagan; me parecen más respetables y tolerantes las familias con sangre muggle de por medio¿no te parece?

–Claro que sí –respondió sonriente–. ¿No ves que pertenezco a una?

Continuaron su camino un rato en silencio, observándolo todo con curiosidad a su alrededor.

–Pero tu abuela –volvió a decir Remus–¿ella es algo así como una fanática de los sangres limpias? Quiero decir¿es de ese tipo de personas cuya máxima ambición en la vida es depurar la sangre y por eso sólo se casan con magos?

–No –contestó–, no lo sé. Supongo que no. Es muy bruta y le encanta que la magia quede en un ámbito cerrado, que no se expanda, pero no creo que tienda al fanatismo, como tú estás suponiendo –explicó–. Creo que se lleva bien con mi padre, y, según me contó mi madre, no se opuso a la boda. Más bien todo lo contrario. Pero aún así considera que la magia no debería salpicar a los muggles; creo que sí está en contra de los nacidos de muggles, pero que piense lo que quiera. ¡Es una asquerosa amargada! –bufó–. Y también detesta a los squibs, creo...

Remus se quedó callado. Luego se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Es cierto que cuando pequeña tus padres creyeron que eras una squib?

–En absoluto –respondió lacónica pero con determinación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La llave de la puerta sonó y entraron Remus y Helen. La señora Carney estaba en la sala de estar, toda desordenada, con un amplia sonrisa y bailando al son de una música que debía de sonar en su cabeza, porque la tarareaba con emoción. Se detuvo frente de su nieta, abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando sin variar la sonrisa.

–Hola, Helen –dijo.

–Hola, abuela –la saludó también impregnando la voz con un tono de profundo descaro.

–¿Lo habéis pasado bien? –preguntó reanudando el baile–. Ya os dije que el Empire State os iba a gustar.

Helen se fue a su cuarto sin dar explicaciones. Remus se quedó mirando a la señora Carney un instante, pero como ella no reparara en él salió detrás de su novia.

–¿Qué se ha fumado tu abuela? –preguntó–. Parece ida.

Helen sonrió:

–Pues te presento a mi abuela, querido. Es ella. Le dan los prontos y es ella. Voy a darme una ducha.

–¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos? –propuso Remus con picardía.

–No, Remus –fue tajante Helen–. Mi abuela es capaz de aparecerse en el cuarto de baño. Ya sabes, nada de nada mientras estemos aquí. Sequía completamente... Mi abuela es una chismosa de mucho cuidado.

–¿Has dicho algo? –gritó desde la otra punta la anciana.

–¡Cállate, abuela! –vociferó Helen asqueada–. ¿Lo ves? Es una entrometida. No me extrañaría que le hubiese echado un conjuro al espejo para verte desnudo mientras te duchas. Bueno, voy a coger mis apaños y después, si quieres, entras tú. ¿De acuerdo?

Remus asintió.

Se metió en su cuarto, donde Alan y Lee, los gatos de la bruja abuela de Helen, estaban acurrucados uno junto a otro en sus cajas de arena. Le pareció una escena enternecedora, de ésas que los muggles imprimen en los calendarios porque les parecen que llaman la atención al público débil que siente el impulso de comprarlos para admirarlos continuamente.

Cuando se encontraba divagando interiormente en estos términos, Alan, o el que creía que era Alan al menos, el más huraño según les había dicho la señora Carney, se incorporó sobre sus patas, se desperezó como hacen los gatos, erizándose todo el cuerpo, y, de un salto, se montó encima de Remus, que se había tumbado sobre el colchón.

Le comenzó a acariciar el cuello y el animal se dejó hacer. La mascota se paseó por encima de él con total libertad y lo miraba con unos ojos que parecían que quisiesen hablar, unos ojos tan reales que a Remus le recordaron los de sus tres amigos animagos, que seguían pudiendo hablar a través de la mirada. Entonces cogió al gato para poderlo ver mejor y se dio cuenta de que...

–¡Pero si eres una chica! –exclamó en voz queda–. Bueno, una chica gata. ¿Y la abuela te llama Alan? –El gato maulló–. Eso está muy mal. Deberías llamarte Maggie o Karol o algo así. ¡Helen! Te llamarás Helen¿quieres? Es un nombre muy bonito, y así recordarás el paso de mi novia por aquí¿vale? –El gato maulló lastimeramente.

–¿Con quién hablabas? –Asomó la cabeza por la puerta Helen. Estaba en bata y con la acostumbrada toalla liada en la cabeza–. Me ha parecido oírte hablando con alguien.

–Pues te lo has imaginado, supongo. –Sonrió.

Soltó a la gata Helen en el suelo y empezó a saltar sobre unas cajas que había por allí arrumbadas. Sobre una de ellas había dejado Remus su varita mágica, y la gata se lanzó sobre ella, pero se le escapó de entre las garras y cayó al suelo. Remus y Helen se volvieron para contemplarla.

–¡Gata mala! –la riñó Remus.

La gata se lo quedó mirando y salió corriendo de la habitación.

–¿Estás tonto? –Rió Helen–. Es un gato, no una gata.

–Sí es una gata –dijo ofendido–. No tiene colita.

–Sí tiene –repuso Helen con sorna.

–Bueno, por detrás sí –aceptó Remus–, pero por delante no. Es una gata y se llama Helen.

–¿La has llamado como yo? –preguntó–. Me honras, Remus.

–¡La cena está lista! –gritó la señora Carney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Me toca, me toca! –exclamó emocionada la señora Carney. Tiró un dado–. ¡Cinco! Casilla naranja. Deportes mágicos.

–Bien. –Se aclaró la garganta Remus y tomó una tarjeta nueva de preguntas–. ¿Cuántas copas ha conseguido la Selección de España de Quidditch en toda la historia?

–Dos –probó suerte la anciana.

–No. –Miró el reverso de la tarjeta Remus–. ¡Veintisiete!

–¡Vaya con los españoles! –exclamó Helen–. Las matan callando.

–Son unos excelentes jugadores del Quidditch –comentó Remus–. Bueno, ahora me toca a mí. Dos. Casilla de conjuros y pociones.

Helen cogió del montón una tarjeta y leyó la pregunta.

–A ver, a ver, a ver... ¡Ya! Conjuros y pociones. Te leo: «¿Qué encantamiento funciona para ocultar a una persona encerrándola en la mente de otra?»

Remus se quedó un momento en actitud de pensar, pero era una estupidez. No había escuchado aquello en toda su vida.

–No sé –asumió finalmente.

–Fidelio –leyó Helen al darle la vuelta a la tarjeta–. Qué cosa más rara.

–¡Oh, qué incultura! –exclamó la señora Carney–. Mira que no saber lo que es el encantamiento Fidelio.

Helen creyó que se estaba tirando un farol anotándose un tanto:

–A ver, lista –le espetó–, explícanos tú lo que es.

–Pues eso –dijo tan campante–, meter a una persona en la cabeza de otra. Venga, Helen, que te toca –le espetó.

Tiró el dado y cayó en una casilla amarilla, de Historia de la Magia. Su abuela cogió una tarjeta, se la acercó mucho a la cara y leyó:

–«¿En qué año en Australia estuvo legalizada durante una semana la caza de muggles?»

–¡Y yo qué sé! –se quejó Helen–. Pero ¿de eso hay alguien que se acuerde? No lo sé. ¡No voy a conseguir la gragea amarilla para rellenar mi ficha! Con preguntas como ésa... –sollozó.

–Pues en 1136 –leyó la respuesta la anciana–. Me imagino a los muggles por ahí corriendo delante de los brujos. –Rió.

–Yo no le encuentro la gracia –dijo Helen muy seria–. ¿Puedes explicarme dónde está el chiste?

–Tú no lo cogerías –contestó sin dejar de convulsionarse a causa de la risa floja–. Tú eres medio muggle. ¿Qué digo? Tres cuartos muggle.

–No sabes lo que me alegra tenerme que ir mañana a casa –comentó Helen sonriente–. No me vas a amargar el último día, abuela.

–Pero ¿qué te he hecho yo, eh, Helen? –preguntó dolida–. Yo te quiero...

–Yo también –repitió sin convicción–. ¿Has visto lo poco convincente que suena? Pues igualito suena cuando lo dices tú.

–Pero ¿por qué me detestas tanto? –inquirió la anciana haciéndose la afligida y a la que estaban a punto de salírsele las lágrimas.

–Yo no te odio, abuela. Te odias tú a ti misma. Haces que todo el mundo te odie. Si tuvieses un poco de amor propio harías que todo el mundo te quisiese y te respetase –dijo–. ¿Por qué crees que mi tía Ángela no te habla¡Porque no te soporta! –gritó–. Aunque seas su madre no te soporta.

–Me haces tanto daño... –comentó la bruja lloriqueando.

–La verdad duele¿a que sí? –preguntó quisquillosa Helen.

–No te pases, Helen –la trató de apaciguar Remus.

–¡No, si no me paso! –dijo aparentando calma, que le faltaba por donde quiera que se mirase–. Ésta a la que llaman mi abuela me ha detestado toda su vida porque me ha creído una squib, por más que mi madre te lo explicó todo –dijo volviéndose hacia ella.

–¡Pero todo eso debía de ser mentira! –exclamó la abuela sollozando fingidamente–. Me estaban mintiendo, yo lo intuía.

–Pero ya has visto con tus propios ojos que no –repuso.

–Tu padre era una mala influencia para tu madre. ¡Sí que lo era! –gritó–. Yo lo sabía desde el principio, pero ¿cómo iba a decir nada¿Quién me iba a creer? Tu tía Ángela le diría que estoy chocheando... –hablaba a trompicones, intentando derramar un caudal de lágrimas que no le salían, pues no las sentía–. Tu padre es el que tiene la culpa.

–¡No! –gritó Helen roja de furia. Le dio un puñetazo a la mesa y el dado y algunas fichas salieron rodando hasta caer en el suelo. La señora Carney enmudeció de pronto–. Mi madre fue la que lo ideó todo¡y lo hizo muy bien! –La anciana dejó de forzarse las lágrimas y tensó mucho el rostro, asombrada–. No has hecho más que escarbar en tu ideario de vieja amargada y anticuada, pero nunca le has preguntado a nadie si ha estado satisfecho con lo que ha hecho en su vida. Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

–Pero es lo que somos –susurró.

–Es lo que eres –dijo–. Yo podría vivir tranquilamente como lo hacía entonces.

–No has cambiado nada, Helen –comentó la señora Carney intentando sonreír, pero estaba muy tensa para conseguirlo–. Mientras sigas pensando así nunca llegarás a ser una Carney en condiciones.

–Es que no soy una Carney –dijo como si blandiese un cuchillo–. ¡Soy una Nicked! Y estoy orgullosa de serlo.

–Eres igual que tu tía Ángela –comentó la señora Carney a modo de reproche–¡una rebelde! Al menos ella se casó con un mago...

–¡Y yo también! –gritó Helen apretando mucho los puños–. Remus es un mago¿o es que no lo ves? –Remus sintió la fría y calculadora mirada de su abuela política sobre él–. ¿Acaso no tiene lo que hay que tener para ser un buen partido? Es un sangre limpia... Un Lupin –explicó.

–¿Ah, sí? –Pronunció una extraña sonrisa.

–¡Sí! –volvió a gritar Helen–, pero yo no lo quiero porque sea un sangre limpia o no, sino por lo que es, y por eso mi madre ama a mi padre, y le da igual que sea un muggle que un centauro que un elfo doméstico. –Su abuela tuvo un escalofrío–. Lo quiero por lo que es y representa para mí. –Remus la miró con dulzura y sintió un amor tan fuerte por ella como no se acordaba que podía sentirlo, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho–. Él va a ser quien estropee el legado de su familia enamorándose de una sangre mestiza –dijo con sorna, y vio que su abuela era presa de un nuevo escalofrío, aún más estremecedor–. Aunque tampoco importa mucho. No lo iban a tener en mucha estima siendo un licántropo.

El rostro de la señora Carney se tensó de nuevo y se quedó mirando al muchacho con expresión de temor. Después le lanzó otra inquisitiva mirada a su nieta, como queriendo decir algo así como: «¿cómo eres capaz de enamorarte de una bestia?»

–Fuera de mi casa –dijo serenamente la señora Carney.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus.

–He dicho que hagáis los baúles y os vayáis de mi casa –repitió.

–¡Magnífico! –exclamó Helen imitando a su padre, y su abuela la miró con puro asco reflejado.

–Pero si no... –intentó excusarse Remus, muy tenso y violento.

–¡Cállate, animal! –lo espetó.

–No le hables así a mi novio –dijo Helen sacando su varita y apuntando directamente a su abuela a los ojos–. Dile que te ha encantado conocerlo.

–Me ha encantado conocerte... –repitió arrastrando las palabras don desprecio.

–Un verdadero placer –acentuó Helen.

–Sí, un verdadero placer.

–¡Ah! Y di que eres una asquerosa y repugnante elitista. Porque ahora sí, Remus, te puedo decir que mi abuela es una fanática de los sangres limpias. ¿Quién te lo iba a decir? –Rió socarronamente–. Debes de estar muy decepcionada con la familia que has tenido¿verdad?

–¡Sí! –gritó irritada.

Helen le clavó la varita en una mejilla, se la torció y su abuela rectificó:

–No, estoy encantada.

–Ay, abuela. No sabes lo que me ha alegrado verte. Es que eres un sol cuando se puede razonar contigo –comentó irónicamente–. Y si algún día quieres venirte por casa¡pues vente! Haremos como en los viejos tiempos¿verdad? Cuando te conocí. Seguro que ahora en este momento te gustaría que todo fuese como entonces¿verdad? –Y le clavó más profundamente la punta de la varita mágica–. Vamos, Remus. Hay mucho que recoger. No nos esperamos a mañana. Ya que no quiere tener a un atractivo licántropo en casa ni a su querida novia, que es nieta suya¡pues que le den morcilla! –gritó. Los vecinos de al lado debían de estar asqueados, porque dieron varios golpes con el puño en la pared–. Vamos a hacer los equipajes. Nos iremos sin despedirnos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE... _**REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...?**: Quinta escena –"Hasta pronto"–).

¿Os ha caído bien la señora Carney? Espero que no... Más que nada por vosotros, porque no sé en qué estaríais pensando si no. ¿Saldrá más? Sí, me temo que sí. Bicho malo nunca muere. Ahora ¿tenéis curiosidad? Lo cierto es que, en efecto, parece que hablen en clave, pero es que así es. Algún día se descubrirá todo. Como siempre, nos vemos dentro de una semana: para el **viernes, 18 de febrero** podéis ya pasaros que habrá un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno (he pensado en productos de bollería y ¡me acaba de entrar un hambre!...).

Avance del capítulo 30 (**PLANES SECRETOS**): Por fin conoceremos a la familia de Dedalus Diggle, sobre todo a su afable y simpática esposa, Mandy. Se ultiman los preparativos para una muerte. Presenciaremos la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix y el encantamiento Fidelio. Remus se mudará de nuevo. Harry y Neville cumplirán un añito.

Os dejo, que tengo que estudiar mucha Lingüística y preparar mi cayado para carnaval, que aún no lo tengo terminado. Ya sabéis, estudiad, leed y pasadlo bien (parece esto el lema de la RAE: "limpia, fija y da esplendor").

Un saludo fortísimo para todos mis lectores.

Quique Castillo.


	30. Planes secretos

«Si un libro no tiene humor no lo encuentro serio.»

(Paul Theroux)

**¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo entrega de MDUL!** A pesar de estar inmerso en exámenes, me encanta daros la bienvenida siempre, una semana más.

Respondo "reviews":

**AVISO: Por razones que no me competen (es decir, agobios exameneros y poco tiempo en el aula de informática de la facu) os voy a dejar unas respuestitas que no se corresponden con la extensión a las que os tengo acostumbrados. Para la semana que viene espero que este calvario de signos lingüísticos, disciplinas como la semiótica y rasgos fonológicos opuestos haya acabado... Gracias por vuestra comprensión. La semana que viene volveré en toda mi extensión.**

**-Marce:** Muchas gracias por el "review". De nada por habértelo dedicado el anterior. Antes de nada: dices que soy "Buena escritora"... Quizá no sepas que soy un chico, o quizá sea que te has equivocado. Tengo 18 y estudio Filología Hispánica en Córdoba (España); quizá no leyeras la introducción. Me pensaré lo de escribir un capi sobre Dumbl y Sirius. Se me están ocurriendo algunas ideillas, la cosa es tener tiempo. No voy a poder escribir sobre la infancia de Helen, porque hay un capi dedicado a eso más adelante. Sorry... No importa que no hayas podido dejar review en el otro fic, la intención es lo que cuenta. Ya te mandaré un correo electrónico invitándote a "Story-Weavers": es que soy una especie de Relaciones Públicas y, además, si te la pongo aquí, en ff, no sale. Lo de tu personaje lo pensaré: ya te he dicho que estoy escaso de tiempo: todo el día estudiando no es bueno. El otro día cogí el ordenador para escribir un poquillo y me dio un mal de conciencia... Espero no dejarme ningún punto, mchas gracias por tu review.

**-AYA K:** Cada día estás más metafísica. Me gustó mucho la cita del filósofo ese; se nota que, en el fondo, sabes más de lo que afirmas. Qué pena que no te hayas hecho fotos! Me gustaría haberte visto. elena y yo nos hemos hecho. ya la colgaremos... Me alegra que la abuela te haya caído mal: eso demuestra que sigues siendo tú. Y con lo de la muerte...: te estás rayando. Espero que no te enfades porque hoy vaya a ser tan cortito: ya he puesto un aviso arriba. ;; ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA NADA! Gracias por todo, Evita.

**-Paula Yemeroly: **Larguísimo review. Qué pena que no pueda corresponderte. ¿Celoso por lo de Volví? jejej... Oo ¡M'a pillao! No, hombre... tampoco es eso. Me llevo bien con Pekenyita, hemos hablado un par de veces, pero no puede uno dejar de sentir envidia (sana) por ella. No obstante, somos amigos y nos llevamos bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi. También quise poner que el gato fuera un animago, pero no pegaba ni con cola. Un review el tuyo muy cariñoso: gracias por felicitarme San Valentín. Eres la única persona (en "fanfiction") que lo ha hecho. Sí, como dices en el rr, la gente tiene que demostrar más a menudo su amor, y Helen lo hace porque cada día va a estar más prendada de Remsy. Siento que mi rr de hoy sea tan corto. Muchas gracias por todo.

**-Leonita:** ¡hola! Qué bueno, saludos de Berta (Ariel). Tengo que pasarme lgún día para dejarle alg´n "review" y charlar con ella. ¿Helio? Ay, cuando veas la foto te vas a reír. Todavía no est�, eh. Sí, todavía queda una aduana más por salir, pero bueno... ya no sé si pondré más. ¡Estoy desaendo lo del viaje a Córdoba! elena también está muy emocionada, y me alegro muchísimo, porque el día que quedamos, como ella no te conocía, iba conun miedo que para qué. ¿Te ha gsutado el trivial? De alguna forma tendría que poner lo del Fidelio¿no? Vaya caca de teclado el de la facu, que me como la mitad de las letras, uff. Gracias por lo de "los tiempos de los capítulos", pero eso va implicado en la inspiraci´n con que escriba el capi. Me tengo que ir, que hoy no tengo tiempo para casi nada. Pero estoy muy contento, porque ¿quién sabe si pronto tú yo, y los demás, podremos hablar juntos por el msn más de un día?... Muchas gracias por todo.

**-Lorien Lupin**¡hola! Prometo que pronto retomaré el Secreto, que me quedé con la intriga... ¿Que el nombre de la carrera suena complejo? Pues no te digo ya el contenido... Estoy de Semiótica... Entonces¿propones finalmente lo de Snape en REMU LUPIN AMA A HN? Me he reído cuando he leído en tu rr: "al menos que te salgo tu lado malvado y me los separes"... jejeje. Sí, todavía no he empezado con tu personaje porque he tenido que incluir más capis, pero ya mismo... siento la brevedad. arriba dejé un aviso. ;; muchas gracias por todo.

**-Joanne Distte: **¡holas! A mí sí me deja subir capis. ¿Te diste cuenta: "me tomo unas pastillas del sr. Cool y me siento muy vital. Y empezó a toser"... ¡Pobre sra. Carney! En el fondo está trastornada desde que murió su marido. Sí, lo del bar fue divertido. Pero esto es poco con lo que queda por venir. ¡Ay¿Cuántas semanas quedan para que cuelgue el capí 35¡Qué ganas! siento la brevedad, en serio. ¡PERDONADME! Muchas gracias por todo.

**-Valita: **Largo rr para respuesta tan mediocre como la mía. Lo siento: falta de tiempo, ya se sabe... No pasa nada por lo de la siguiente semana: yo espero que tú tmbién comprendas que no puedo contestar hoy extenso. Mientras vuelvas... jeje. Nada, que te lo pases muy bien. O que te lo hayas pasado, si lo lees cuando vuelvas. ¡A E.E.U.U.¡Guau! Perdón por la brevedad: espero arreglarlo en el próximo capi. Muchas gracias por todo.

**-Lafken: **¡hola! Nada, me alegro que hayas vuelto, y si fue por un campamento es normal... te encantan. Espero que hayas leído el aviso de arriba: que no tengo tiempo para responder por extenso. Ya hablaremos la semana que viene, espero, y haré caso a tu petición de tu otro grupo de hotmail. ¿De qué va? Ya hablaré con los administradores y, si llego a algún acuerdo con ellos, incluso podría conseguir que en "Story-Weavers" pusiesen algún tipo de publicidad. Hasta luego.

**-Isa: **¡hola! Qué malvado soy: tu primer rr y no voy a responderlo tan largo como desearía: espero que hayas leído el aviso de arriba, donde lo explico pormenorizadamente. Descuida, que si la semana que viene vuelves a pasarte por aquí te dejaré una respuesta larguísima. gracias por decir que es uno de los mejores fics que has leído. No todo es mío, porque la idea de escribir sobre el amor de remus y helen es de mi amiga Elena: si no me lo llega a proponer, ni lo escribo... Seguro que lo del muñeco fue para gastarte una broma. ¿No te gusta la escuela¿Detestas a los maestros? Bueno, estás hablando con uno que está estudiando para ello... Pero no me ofendo, ya lo tengo controlado. Sí espero que te guste la Lengua y la Literatura, porque es mi especialidad. Lo del msn, cuando pueda te agrego, o si eso agrégame tú. en mi página de la biografía puedes ver mi dirección. yo ahora mismo tengo poco acceso. Lo de convertirte en personaje lo habremos de hablar, pero hay muchas posibilidades, porque aún me queda historia para largo. Muchas gracias por todo.

**-Padfoot: **Gracias por volver. Te gustó la amenaza que te dejé? perdona la brevedad con que te respondo hoy. Estoy de exámenes hasta el cuello. la semana que viene, gracias a santa Rowling, estaré libre y podré responder con mayor holgura y, además, me pasaré por tu fic. ¡Lo prometo! Sí, Helen está tomando más carácter... ¿Se volverá maligna? No, es broma, jejej. Hasta la semana que viene y muchas gracias.

**-Nimmy: **¡Qué largo rr! Si has leído el aviso de arriba, comrpenderás porque soy tan escueto en esta ocasión. Veo que has vuelto muy desequilibrada de tus vacaciones: no han servido para relajarte, sino todo lo contrario. Tienes razón: la información sobre ti es mejor que me la envíes por correo electrónico, por privacidad. En Story-Weavers también la leerían, así que mejor me la mandas directamente a mí. Ya pensaré en qué puedo ponerte. Muchas gracias por todo, y verás cómo la semana que viene escribo más largo. Lo prometo.

**CAPÍTULO XXX (PLANES SECRETOS)**

La casa de Dedalus Diggle era grande y bien decorada. Estaba rodeada de árboles de extenso follaje y un serpenteante camino de piedras era la única vía a la sociedad, comunicándolos con una carretera de segunda clase y mala reputación.

Era diecisiete de julio, anochecía y hacía un calor horroroso.

La señora Diggle, Mandy, era una mujer encantadora, como pronto descubrieron, simpática y muy guapa. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia de mechones ondulados, que era su mayor atractivo, y unos ojos verdes muy luminosos, parecidos a los de Lily, aunque no tan brillantes. Era de piel muy pálida y siempre estaba sonriendo, aun cuando regañaba a sus dos hijos, un par de gemelos muy revoltosos que acabaron castigados en su cuarto para poder quitárselos de en medio.

–A ver si se van ya el año que viene a Hogwarts y maduran –comentó Dedalus con impaciencia. Estaban sentados apaciblemente en el jardín.

–¿Para qué, Dedalus? –preguntó Mandy con una suave y agradable voz–. Eres tonto –dijo cariñosamente–. Yo, particularmente –volviéndose hacia Helen, que estaba a su lado–, creo que mis hijos son un par de diablos caídos del cielo. Son muy revoltosos, pero son encantadores. No hay más que verles la cara de ángeles que tienen.

–Sí, son encantadores –los alabó Helen, que se sentía algo incómoda en un principio porque la señora Diggle era algunos años mayor que ella.

–¿Mirarles la cara? –repitió Dedalus con desgana–. Pero si siempre la llevan hecha un asco, llena de churretes de barro y manchas. Son unos niños muy descuidados. Bueno¿no crees que es hora de cenar, Mandy?

–Me parece una increíble idea. –Asintió sonriente–. Ve preparando la barbacoa, cariño. Helen y yo iremos preparando la mesa. Si quieres ayudarme, Helen, claro...

–Por supuesto, Mandy –contestó Helen resuelta–. ¿No irías a pensar que te iba a dejar haciendo todo el trabajo sucio? –Rió.

Remus se quedó con Dedalus mientras Helen entraba con Mandy para traer una mesa y sillas. El anfitrión agitó su varita y apareció en el jardín una ancha barbacoa de ladrillo con numerosas hamburguesas y salchichas sobre la parrilla. Sacudió ligeramente su varita y prendió un agradable fuego que pronto comenzó a chisporrotear.

–Es agradable¿verdad? –dijo Dedalus mirando en torno.

–Sí, tenéis unas vistas geniales –alabó Remus. La casa, a decir verdad, estaba ubicada sobre una colina de ligera pendiente, y desde su situación podía dominar casi todo el valle–. Es una casa increíble, te lo digo en serio, Dedalus.

–¡Oh, gracias, macho! –Vio su vaso vacío y le preguntó–. ¿Quieres otra cerveza de mantequilla?

–No, gracias. Ahora después mientras cenemos, si te parece.

–A todo esto¡no te he preguntado cómo te han ido las vacaciones¿Cómo te han ido?

–Bien –contestó sin mucho ánimo.

–Ha sonado muy apagado –dijo Dedalus–. ¿Ha habido problemas con la parienta?

–No. –Sonrió Remus–. Más bien con la abuela. Era insufrible. Pero no quiero hablar mal de ella.

–Desahógate, chico –le recomendó Dedalus–. ¿Qué te crees, que yo no tengo familia política? A nadie le caen bien sus suegros, sus abuelos políticos... Es todo muy complicado. Con los cuñados es diferente, por otro lado. Es normal.

–No, ella no era normal –repuso Remus más suelto–. El último día nos echó de su casa.

–¡No digas! –exclamó.

–Sí, se enteró de que era un licántropo y... ya ves. Tenemos muy mala fama.

–Me parece una tontería –comentó Dedalus mientras le daba la vuelta a las hamburguesas usando el conjuro levitatorio–. ¡Ni que tú tuvieses la culpa, mira tú¡Bah! Olvídate, es lo mejor. Son personas mayores, fueron educados en otros tiempos, y entonces había otra moral¿me entiendes? Ahora el que uno sea un hombre lobo es normal –dijo.

–No, no lo es –repuso Remus.

–Pero lo ser�¡lo ser�! –dijo todo convencido.

Las chicas aparecieron entre risas con la mesa y la dejaron sobre la mullida y fresca hierba. Mandy, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios, agitó su varita y se encendieron unos cuantos lamparones que había colgados del tejado. Una tenue iluminación surgió.

–Que os vais a dejar la vista pegada en la parrilla –comentó divertida–. ¿Cómo va la cosa? –preguntó.

–Bien, bien –respondió Dedalus sin otorgarle muchas palabras.

–Hombres –comentó Helen, sonriéndose.

–Remus es muy guapo –comentó Mandy a Helen–. Dedalus me había hablado muchas veces de él, pero¡claro, eso no me lo había explicado. Parece un chico muy formal.

–Es muy formal –explicó Helen–. Parece mentira que tenga veintiún años. Es de esos chicos que maduran antes que el resto de las personas. Aunque también ha pasado lo suyo...

–Sí, Dedalus me ha contado –mencionó Mandy, pero no parecía dispuesta a aguar la conversación sacando un tema tan triste–. Dedalus también es un gran hombre, aunque a veces es como un niño. Parece como si no hubiese madurado. –Helen sonrió–. Yo hay veces que me lo quedó mirando mientras juega con los niños y me parece mentira que sea su padre, te lo digo en serio.

–Bueno, Remus también tiene sus prontos –repuso Helen–, pero hoy está muy formalito. Cuando está en su salsa, con gente de sobrada confianza, se suelta la melena una cosa... Pero es un chico muy apañado –comentó lisonjeramente–. Yo lo quiero mucho.

–Eso se nota –dijo Mandy sonriendo afablemente–. Se nota que os queréis mucho los dos. Antes os habéis mirado de una manera que me ha encantado –dijo de veras–. Es bonito ver personas que aún confían en el amor.

–Pero tú y Dedalus... –empezó Helen.

–No, no. Nosotros también seguimos enamorados, pero ya es tanto tiempo que no es lo mismo. Vosotros mantenéis esa llama, esa pasión de las personas que se quieren y que aún tienen mucho que sorprenderse el uno del otro. Tengo yo un sexto sentido para esas cosas. –Rió–. Bueno, vayamos a ver cómo van éstos¿no te parece? Que está Dedalus cocinando –sonrió–, así que puede salir algo ardiendo.

Helen sonrió. Aquella mujer era tan servicial y cariñosa que se lo tomaba todo a gracia y parecía uno que se encontraba en paz cuando estaba a su lado.

Los hombres seguían allí, con la barbacoa aún en pie, charlando de las últimas noticias de importancia que habían salido en El Profeta. Helen y Mandy les rogaron que dejaran de hablar de cosas que estaban pasando muy lejos de ellos y que se concentraran, por una noche aunque sólo fuera, en la cena tan espléndida que estaban preparando.

–Ayer se le cayó otro diente a Malcolm –explicó mientras comían, y hablaba tan suavemente que todos se callaban para escucharla–. Es más gracioso, el puñetero. –Rió–. No nos deja ni a su padre ni a mí que se lo saquemos. Ya me diréis lo que nos costará a nosotros hacerle un conjuro y sacárselo sin hacerle daño. Pues el muy tonto se espera a estornudar, que es cuando hace magia involuntariamente, es muy gracioso, y se le caen solos. Lo digo en serio, ayer me eché a reír.

–¿Quieres más cerveza, Remus? –le ofreció Dedalus.

–No, gracias, Dedalus, que mañana tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore y tengo que ir sobrio.

–¿Y eso¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió curioso–. ¿Algo grave?

–No –negó enseguida, sonriendo despreocupadadmente–. Sólo que no lo he visto desde que he vuelto a Inglaterra y quiero decirle que estoy bien.

–¿Y dónde has pasado estos días? –preguntó Dedalus–. Creía que vivías con él.

–Me he quedado en casa de Helen, con mis suegros. Son un par de soles. –Mandy sonrió, mirando de reojo a Helen, quien le devolvió la sonrisa–. Necesitó respirar un poco. Dumbledore no quiere que salga ni nada. Piensa que Voldemort pueda estar esperándome en cualquier esquina, pronto a echarme una maldición. –Remus sonrió francamente y Mandy entornó los ojos para mirarlo más detalladamente–. Me atosiga un poco, la verdad.

–Lo hace por tu bien –repuso Dedalus.

–Sí, eso es lo que dice todo el mundo últimamente –dijo Remus–. Parece que Dumbledore no se haya hartado de repetirlo. Y además yo lo sé, pero creo que también tengo que respirar. Me he tirado un año entero encerrado en Hogwarts. Prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a Voldemort que enfrentarme a esa prisión sin rejas, a esa prisión moral. "Es por tu bien, es por tu bien..." –imitó.

Comieron abundantemente y la noche cerrada pronto cayó sobre ellos, iluminados solamente por los grandes lamparones y la luna creciente, que reinaba en el firmamento.

–Deberíamos quedar otra vez –sugirió Dedalus–. Aquí, por supuesto. ¡Remus está desalojado del mundo! –comentó bromista, pero a nadie le hizo gracia–. ¿Qué te parece, Mandy?

–Una idea muy inteligente, cariño, de las pocas que tienes de interés –le dijo amorosamente.

–Lo que pasa es que va a ser complicado. En agosto nos vamos de vacaciones a Gibraltar... ¡Al peñón! Ahora tendremos que comprarle las cosas del cole a los nenes –explicó–. No sé, no sé... La única noche que sé que tengo libre es la noche de brujas –sugirió riendo–. ¿Os parece? Podemos montar una fiesta fantasmal que os ponga los pelos como escarpias. ¿Os parece la idea?

–Por mí no hay inconveniente –dijo Remus–. Estaré encantado de venir.

–Yo también –contestó Helen apresuradamente–. Me has caído muy bien, Mandy. –Le dio dos besos para despedirse–. Nos vemos entonces ese día.

–Que tengas mucha suerte en la academia, Helen, por si no te veo antes de que empieces... –le dijo sonriendo.

Se desaparecieron ante sus ojos en el jardín.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! –dijo Remus haciéndole carantoñas.

El niño sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que Remus no veía a Harry. Seguía regordete aunque de baja estatura, aunque había crecido unas cuantas pulgadas y podía dar algunos pasos débiles siempre y cuando contase con ayuda. Tenía una mirada increíble, con sus dos grandes ojos abiertos de par en par, muy curioso mirándote con ese brillo verdoso del que también participaba Lily Potter.

–Le hemos comprado un regalito –dijo Helen–. Espero que te guste.

Lily se lo agradeció por lo menos diez veces y cogió el paquete con una agradable sonrisa. Retiró el lazo con suaves manos y destapó la caja. Era un conjunto de ropa muy gracioso, de color verde acuarela, que hacía juego con sus ojos tan cándidos.

–Es muy bonito –se lo agradeció Lily–. Tan bonito que pienso ponérselo ahora mismo –sugirió.

Y se llevó a Harry. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con el pequeño embutido en un traje de bebé de una pieza, todo verde, y que tenía por único adorno el dibujo de un conejito en la pechera.

–¿Verdad que está guapo? –preguntó Lily muy contenta–. Muchas gracias, Helen. Muchas gracias, Remus.

–De nada, de nada –dijo el chico–. No se cumple un año todos los días.

–Ahora están en el mejor momento –comentó Alice, que estaba allí con Neville cogido en sus brazos–. Es la edad más graciosa. Siguen siendo bebés pero ya son niños, y se comportan como tal, los muy traviesos. Helen, si tuvieses un niño sabrías lo que quiero decir.

Sirius se acercó hablando tranquilamente con James y se puso frente a Harry, haciéndole carantoñas con la cara, contorsionando las facciones y sacándole la lengua. Harry, con una risa contagiosa, se reía y daba pequeñas patadas en los brazos de su madre.

–Me adora... –dijo Sirius con orgullo–. ¿Me dejas que lo coja un rato, Lily? –le preguntó.

–¡No! –se adelantó Helen–. Yo también quiero cogerlo. Y yo soy más cuidadosa que tú. –Volviéndose a Lily–: Sabes que soy más cuidadosa¿verdad?

–¿Y? –inquirió Sirius–. ¡Pero yo soy su padrino!

–¿Y? –repitió Helen–. ¡Y yo su madrina!

Siguieron discutiendo acaloradamente durante un largo rato, tan fuerte que no se dieron cuenta de que Remus, mirándolos atónito a ambos, se adelantó y cogió de los brazos de Lily al joven Harry. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo meció. Le parecía un niño encantador, muy guapo, y él se sentía como un tío suyo. Y aquello lo gratificaba, porque le recordaba que, a pesar de todo, no estaba solo en el mundo.

Harry murmuraba cosas en sus brazos. Es como si viviese solo en su mundo y que sólo a veces en él entrase Neville, que parecía ser el único que lo comprendía. Ninguno sabía hablar; a lo sumo repetían las sencillas vocales y se divertían al escuchar los diversos sonidos salir de sus bocas. Pero al ponerse ambos a jugar juntos no hacían falta palabras para que hubiese una confidencialidad traviesa entre los pequeños.

–Oh, Remus. Lo tienes tú –dijo Helen–. Déjame un rato a Harry¿quieres?

Quería salir victoriosa, pero Sirius le salió al paso:

–No, Remus. Yo soy tu amigo. Yo soy su padrino. Dejámelo a mí, Remus.

Y se pusieron otra vez a discutir. Remus lo seguía sujetando en sus brazos, moviéndose de un lado a otro con él, mirándole sus grandes e hipnotizadores ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a los de Lily. Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado Peter comiendo un gran trozo de tarta con aspecto afligido. Se sentó a su lado, con Harry sentado sobre su rodilla.

–Hola, Colagusano.

–Hola –saludó con desgana.

–¿Quieres coger un rato a Harry? –le propuso.

–No, no, no –gritó como si aquello le pareciese imposible–. Se me caería o... algo parecido. –Miró a Harry con una extraña expresión y desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia otro lado–. No.

–No seas tonto –le recriminó Remus ocioso–. No tienes las manos de plastelina. ¡No te va a pasar nada porque lo cojas¿no te parece?

–Ya, bueno. Pero no me apetece –dijo tragando un nuevo trozo del pastel.

–Bueno –aceptó finalmente Remus. Cogió una mano de Harry y la agitó frenéticamente hacia Peter–. Hola, Peter –imitó una voz aguda, infantil–. Soy Harry. ¿Por qué no me coges?

A Harry le entraron ganas de reír y Peter, mirando con melancolía aquella escena, también sintió un gran deseo de reírse. Se le escapó una tímida sonrisa y Remus se sintió muy orgulloso.

–¿De verdad no quieres cogerlo? –probó por última vez el licántropo.

–No –contestó Peter lastimeramente.

Remus no quiso insistir. Además no pudo. Sirius vino corriendo, perseguido por Helen, y le arrebató a Harry. Sin embargo lo cogió mal y se le escapó, yendo a parar estrepitosamente en el suelo en una alta caída.

–¡No! –gritaba Lily, expectante, viendo la desavenida escena.

Pero aquello fue nuevo: en lugar de caer dolorosamente, Harry, encogido, salió botando por todo el salón como una pelota de goma. Los más asombrados lo miraban sin comprender. Los demás, no menos sorprendidos, aplaudían con ganas.

–¡He presenciado su primera magia! –exclamaba Sirius con ilusión.

–Bueno, no le voy a quitar la ilusión al pobrecillo –comentó por lo bajo Lily.

–¿Qué has querido decir? –le preguntó Helen, que la había oído.

–Que no es su primera magia –explicó sonriendo–. Un día salió flotando en una burbuja de aire cuando se me escapó en la bañera mientras lo bañaba. Por eso ya no le gusta mucho que lo bañe. Se pone a llorar y a patalear. Supongo que habrá cogido ya un trauma para toda la vida...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tres de septiembre de 1981 Dumbledore congregó a toda la orden en la sede de ésta. Ninguno sabía cuál era el motivo exacto de la imprevista reunión, pero en función de la desoladora fachada del director del castillo al comunicarle la fecha del acto no debía de ser muy buena. Para Helen fue aún más preocupante, pues, según su criterio, ella había sido contratada como enfermera de la Orden del Fénix, razón por la cual ella no debería participar de las actividades corrientes de la misma. «Si Dumbledore ha insistido en que yo vaya también, eso sólo puede significar una cosa, había dicho. Que sea lo que sea lo que nos tenga que comunicar, nos atañe a nosotros también.»

Se aparecieron lentamente en la sala común, bien utilizando algunos la entrada secreta del árbol y el fénix, mientras otros la chimenea conectada a la Red Flu. Una vez llegaron, de lo primero que se percataron todos fue de que Dumbleore no estaba allí. Era el auror Moody quien se encargaba de organizar a los llegados, darles la bienvenida y tranquilizarlos para que esperasen pacientemente sentados en los confortables sillones a que llegasen todos. El último fue Peter Pettigrew, y después de él Alastor Moody dijo que ya podían hablar con Dumbledore. Aunque no estaban sólo ellos, sino también los otros miembros de mayor edad, como Dedalus Diggle.

Alastor Moody se levantó con dramatismo y avanzó hasta la puerta mágica, seguido y observado por todo el mundo. Se detuvo a un paso de ella y se quedó mirando nostálgicamente a todos los presentes, incluida la señora Figg, que lo miraba con los ojos medio llorosos y con una mano en el pecho. Alargó su blanquecina mano y agarró el picaporte de la puerta.

–Salón de reuniones –dijo.

–Analizando la voz –anunció la acostumbrada voz femenina y al cabo de unos segundos sentenció–: Alastor Moody, auror. Correcto. Tiene permiso para acudir a la asamblea.

Pero la puerta no se abrió. Sin embargo, Moody debía de estar acostumbrado a participar en reuniones de la orden, porque la atravesó decidido. Entonces la puerta no parecía material, sino una mera cortina de agua que produjo ondas circulares al dejar pasar a aquel hombre. Un instante más tarde la puerta parecía tan sólida como siempre.

Dedalus Diggle se adelantó y agarró el pomo. Obró de igual forma que su colega y la puerta clamó:

–Analizando la voz. Dedalus Diggle, auror. Correcto. Tiene permiso para acudir a la asamblea.

Conscientes de cuál era la forma de acudir a la reunión, uno a uno fueron pasando por aquel lento ritual. Remus se escabulló, acurrucado en un rincón junto a Helen, y dejó que el resto pasara delante. Quedó de los últimos, con su novia a su lado.

–Pasa, Remus –le ofreció James tranquilamente.

No dijo nada, pero avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, agarró el pomo y le pareció más frío que nunca, aunque de tan manoseado como estaba pensó que tendría que estar cálido. Se quedó unos segundos pensando interiormente que no quería ir a la reunión, fuese lo que fuera aquello que pensaban comunicarle. Sin embargo, finalmente la obligación pudo al deseo y se atrevió a formular las palabras:

–Salón de reuniones.

–Analizando la voz –comunicó–. Remus Lupin, auror. Correcto. Tiene permiso para acudir a la asamblea.

Y Remus sintió que el pomo, que seguía sujetando firmemente, se evaporaba de entre sus dedos. Ya no era palpable, pues se había convertido en una fila lámina transparente y cristalina. Ahora entendió realmente a aquella puerta. No es que se convirtiese en una especie de catarata de agua, sino que se evaporaba para aquel cuya voz había sido reconocida y aceptada. Atravesó la cortina translúcida sin respirar y accedió al salón de reuniones.

Se encontraba en el interior de una enorme y oscura sala, cuyos muros eran de enormes bloques de piedra y donde argollas sostenían diminutas teas que alumbraban a medias y trémulamente algunos resquicios de la habitación. En el centro, dorada, iluminaba la estancia una mesa redonda rodeada de sillas que no tenía ninguna nada diferente de las otras, a excepción de la que ocupaba Dumbledore; era ésta un inmenso sillón de metal, alto que casi rozaba el techo, con unos reposabrazos anchísimos. Sin embargo, lo más espectacular de todo era que el alto sillón del director no simulaba otra cosa sino las largas alas de un fénix, con sus plumas detalladamente grabadas, y con la cabeza oculta mostrando sólo el pico. También el grabado de un fénix en pleno vuelo era el único dibujo que tenía la grandísima mesa de roble.

Se quedó mirando todo Remus con curiosidad e incertidumbre. Dumbledore, sentado con las manos unidas, se levantó de golpe y lo animó a sentarse.

Entonces Remus se sintió aún más estúpido. Vio que algunas sillas tenían inscritos en letras de fuego nombres en los respaldos: Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle..., pero no encontró ninguna con el suyo.

–Ven aquí, a mi lado. –Le señaló Dumbledore un asiento a su derecha y Remus avanzó hacia él.

En ese momento, al mirar al anciano mago, se encontró con el oscuro y cetrino rostro ganchudo de Severus Snape, sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore, y que lo miraba con los labios apretados y morados. Remus desvió la mirada.

Retiró la silla que le había señalado el director de Hogwarts y Remus sintió que ésta ardía por un momento. La vio toda brillante, relucir, y en un momento se apagó, quedando como estaba. Ahora tenía también su nombre inscrito a fuego: Remus Lupin... Dumbledore le sonrió.

Remus se sentó y otra nueva sensación, extraña cuanto menos, volvió a invadirlo. Al hundir sus reales posaderas en aquel paradójicamente cómodo asiento, sintió que todo se apagaba a su alrededor y se sumía en la más absoluta tiniebla, pero la mesa y aquellos que estaban sentados a su alrededor aparecían más nítidos que antes, alumbrados sin duda por una luz nueva y mágica.

El asiento de Dumbledore debía de ser especial, porque él veía a las personas que se acercaban. Le pidió a Helen que se sentase al lado de Remus y un instante después Remus la vio claramente sentada a su derecha.

Aguardaron unos minutos más a que todos acabaran de llegar lentamente utilizando aquel nuevo y sorprendente recurso de la puerta mágica. Sin embargo muchas sillas quedaron sin ocupante. Remus pudo leer en una de ellas la inscripción de Dorcas Meadowes y se entristeció.

–Gracias a todos por venir puntualmente –parlamentó Dumbledore sin levantarse de su elevado asiento–. Tengo una noticia que daros, tremendamente negativa... –Snape bajó la cabeza–. Dada de primera mano conocemos cuál es el siguiente objetivo de lord Voldemort y tenemos que apresurarnos a contraatacarlo, pues va dirigido a personas que se encuentran hoy sentadas alrededor de esta mesa.

Remus sintió que muchos pares de ojos se lo quedaban mirando, y hasta él mismo consideró que Dumbledore se refería a él, sin duda alguna, cuando había dicho que Voldemort tenía pensado un nuevo ataque.

–No voy a demorar la respuesta –prosiguió–, porque me parece una intriga asquerosa, y todos estaréis pensando interiormente que cabe la posibilidad de que seáis vosotros. Sólo digo que tomaremos las medidas adecuadas para contraatacar ese peligro, y la asamblea de hoy tendrá como misión encontrar ese contraataque más eficaz. –Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba muy afligido–. Las incursiones de Voldemort nunca son en balde y siempre tiene una meta que conseguir. No me imagino –dijo por evitar posibles preguntas que no podría responder, o que no querría– cuál es el motivo que lo ha llevado a actuar de esta manera, pero me temo que habrá alguno, pues nunca Voldemort actúa en balde... –repitió entristecido.

–¿Quién es? –inquirió Sirius cuando se produjo un velado y molesto silencio.

Dumbledore los recorrió a todos con la mirada.

–Voldemort os tiene en la mira del huracán, James y Lily Potter –dijo. Muchos murmullos y preguntas de incomprensión se levantaron como un viento huracanado en el desierto–. ¡Dejadme proseguir! –rogó y se hizo un sepulcral silencio en el que los Potter escuchaban atentamente, asustados–. Tengo pensadas muchas formas de evitar ese ataque, y en eso vamos por delante de él, que ni siquiera se imagina que lo sabemos –dijo sonriente.

–Sí se lo imagina –murmuró Snape, pero la sala estaba tan silenciosa que se escuchó sin dificultad.

–¿Qué has querido decir? –Se volvió hacia él Dumbledore.

–Se lo he intentado decir antes –explicó con aspecto de sumisión–, pero no me enteré de boca del Señor Tenebroso. –Todo el mundo lo escuchaba con las bocas abiertas, deseosos de saber qué era lo que él conocía que no el resto–. Fue un mortífago que ni siquiera conozco. ¡Nos obliga a estar encapuchados para no conocernos entre nosotros! Después el Señor Tenebroso, un segundo más tarde, vino hacia mí y dijo que iba a matarme. Sabe que le he fallado. Sabe que soy un espía, el topo. Alguien debe de haberse enterado y se lo ha dicho. –Todos quedaron sumergidos en un incómodo silencio de ultratumba–. A estas horas ya debe imaginarse que lo sabéis.

–Eso significa que ya no puedes actúar más como espía –concluyó Dumbledore.

–No al menos en la forma en que lo hacía –añadió Snape valientemente.

–Pero ¿qué quiere de nosotros? –preguntó preservando la calma Lily.

–No me lo dijeron –contestó apresuradamente Snape.

–¡Creo que es una trampa! –Se levantó de su asiento Sirius señalando amenazadoramente a Snape con un largo dedo índice que temblaba incontroladamente.

–Siéntate, Sirius –le ordenó inmediatamente Dumbledore–. Lo cierto es que...

–Disculpa –lo cortó Remus–, pero hay una posibilidad. En Hogwarts no se atreverá a atacar, tú lo dijiste. Yo he estado un año allí y es terrible, lo sé. Pero si hay constancia de un ataque inminente no encuentro solución mejor. Voldemort no se atreverá a atacarlos en el castillo.

–Yo sí encuentro una solución mejor –repuso Dumbledore serenamente–. ¿Quién sabe si algún día llegará a atreverse? Son personas adultas, con un hijo. No los voy a encerrar en Hogw...

–¡A mí sí me encerraste! –le espetó Remus.

–Y me di cuenta de mi error –exclamó Dumbledore, afligido–. No volveré a hacer lo mismo con nadie más.

–Si no hay otra solución mejor nos iremos a Hogwarts –habló James por primera vez–. Será duro, no lo dudo, pero nos tendremos el uno al otro.

–Hay una solución mejor... –repuso Dumledore de nuevo.

–Pero¡espera! –gritó Sirius–. ¿Por qué quiere atacarlos a ellos¿Qué han hecho?

–Ya he dicho que no lo sé, Sirius –explicó Dumbledore–. Supongo que quiere abrir sus horizontes. Pero tranquilos, que no vamos a dejar que suceda tal. –Se concedió unos segundos para amueblarse las ideas–. Estuve hablando con el profesor Flitwick y le comenté la situación, con lo que está enterado de todo. No obstante, conseguí algunas ideas muy interesantes de su coloquio, algunas propuestas que a mí no se me habían ocurrido.

–¿Cuáles? –inquirió Sirius nervioso.

–El encantamiento Fidelio –dijo y se calló, produciendo un silencio plagado de rumores.

Remus se quedó un instante embobado. ¿El encatamiento Fidelio¿De qué le sonaba aquello? Le dio unas cuantas vueltas y nada. Helen se acercó a él y le dijo al oído:

–¿Te acuerdas? El conjuro que te tocó en el Trivial mágico en casa de la abuela –le dijo.

¡Aquello era! Lo recordaba vagamente, pero enseguida Dumbledore le refrescó la memoria, concediéndole un plus de información al resto.

–El encantamiento Fidelio es un complicado embrujo que consiste en proteger a una persona ocultándola en la mente de una segunda persona, que recibe el nombre de guardián secreto. El guardián secreto realiza el encantamiento y, en adelante, sólo él puede ver a las personas que esté protegiendo, aunque una tercera persona, ajena a todo el proceso, se encuentre a un centímetro del embrujado. Podríais seguir con vuestra vida –explicó a los Potter– sin cambiar vuestras costumbres, en tanto lord Voldemort sería incapaz de encontraros. No hay forma de que lord Voldemort os encuentre mientras el guardián secreto se niegue a liberaros. Mientras se sienta capaz de afrontar la situación y esté decidido a protegeros no habrá problema. ¿Os parece?

–Sí, sí. Es una muy buena idea –respondió Lily temblando ligeramente.

–¿Alguien se presenta voluntario para proteger a los Potter? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–¡Yo! –Se levantó de inmediato Sirius con la mano bien alzada.

Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando y después siguió indagando al resto con ojos prestos.

–¿Nadie más? –preguntó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

–Me parece bien que sea Sirius –comentó James sonriéndole a su amigo de manera cómplice.

–No, lo cierto es que no es una buena idea –sugirió Dumbledore–. Debería ser un mago experimentado quien se encargase de llevarlo a cabo. Yo mismo seré vuestro guardián secreto, si os parece.

–No es necesario –rechazó James–. Tú ya tienes suficientes cosas en que pensar, Dumbledore. Lily y yo –habló por ambos mirando ligeramente a su mujer– pensamos que Sirius lo hará muy bien.

–Pero, James... –intentó explicarse Dumbledore.

–Lo hará bien –repuso James tozudo.

–Como quieras –aceptó no sin antes lanzar una inquisitiva mirada al escogido, que sonreía orgullosamente–. Con esto la reunión ha acabado. Gracias a todos. Sirius, tú quédate aquí. James y Lily, hacedme el favor de veniros con Harry. Vamos a practicar el encantamiento. Remus, tú ven un momento, por favor.

–También te traeré unas cuantas cosas, Dumbledore –dijo James–. Me gustaría que las guardases tú. Por si acaso... A la orden podrían venirle bien si Lily y yo...

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Remus una vez se plantó al lado de su tutor.

–Hasta luego –despidió amablemente Helen a Severus cuando pasó éste por su lado.

Se la quedó mirando con sus ojos negros muy abiertos y tartamudeó hasta conseguir repetir las mismas palabras. Se marchó volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando para mirar a Helen inaudito.

–Quiero, Remus –dijo Dumbledore–, que vayas a mi casa y recojas todas tus cosas. Te vas a trasladar a la orden hoy mismo –explicó.

Todos salieron y la brillante luz del encantamiento Fidelio iluminó a James, Lily y al gracioso Harry, siendo absorbidos por la varita de Sirius Black. Dumbledore dejó de verlos, pero Sirius le aseguró que estaban a su lado, que él los seguía viendo y que le hablaban.

Él era el guardián secreto.

Nadie más los volvería a ver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Ay, muerte de los Potter, cuán cerca te tenemos¡Ay, milagro de Harry, cuán! Yo ya sé lo que pasar� pues ya lo he escrito, pero vosotros vais a tener que esperar un poquito; no mucho: sólo una semana, como siempre. Para el **viernes, 25 de febrero** podréis disfrutar de mi punto de vista sobre la muerte de James y Lily. Espero que os guste.

Avance del capítulo 31 (**LA NOCHE DE BRUJAS Y EL DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS**)¿Final? No, el viaje no concluye aquí. La muerte es sólo otro sendero que recorreremos todos. El velo gris de este mundo se levanta y todo se convierte en plateado cristal. Es entonces cuando se ve... La blanca orilla. Y más all� la inmensa campiña verde tendida ante un fugaz amanecer.

Como en todo capítulo múltiplo de cinco, os ofrezco una relación de las iniciales de los títulos de los próximos cinco capítulos. A ver si conseguís adivinar alguno...

31: La n. de b. y el d. de los m.

32: El l. del f.

33: La g. d. (A éste no sé si le cambiaré el título, porque lo cierto es que es un poco soso.)

34: C. (Por cierto, me equivoqué: éste no es el capítulo que iba esperando con ansias, sino el siguiente; un descuido lo tiene cualquiera...)

35: Un l. a. en el c.

Como siempre, me despido, pero no por mucho tiempo. Lectores míos queridos, no es por haceros la pelota, pero gracias. Quique (o Quiquín como cariñosamente me llama Lorien).


	31. La noche de brujas y el día de los muert...

«¿Final? No, el viaje no concluye aquí. La muerte es sólo otro sendero que recorreremos todos. El velo gris de este mundo se levanta y todo se convierte en plateado cristal. Es entonces cuando se ve... La blanca orilla. Y más all� la inmensa campiña verde tendida ante un fugaz amanecer.»

(_El señor de los anillos, El retorno del rey_: la película.)

**¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo primera entrega de MDUL!** Acabados los exámenes¡vuelvo a vosotros! Y sigo entero...

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**¡Hola¡Qué ganas tenía de hacer esto! Me refiero a responder los "reviews". El miércoles ya no podía más y me metí media hora en Internet para leer lo que me hubieseis puesto. Tenía el correo electrónico colapsado de mensajes (más de cien). Veo que sigues preocupada por la metafísica, y eso no es malo en absoluto, pero deberías ser más positiva, ya te lo dije en una ocasión anterior. Yo soy más de la faneroscopia (qué fuerte, no he hecho más que salir de un examen y ya estoy empleando la terminología usada). Gracias por no enfadarte por la extrema brevedad de mi anterior respuesta. ¡Fue terrible! Tenía sólo una hora para responderos a todos; si tardaba más, el ordenador central del aula de informática habría visto que había sobrepasado el tiempo permitido y ya no hubiera podido ni colgar el capítulo ni nada. No sé, vosotros os tomáis la molestia de leerme y yo lo menos que puedo hacer es pagároslo en la medida en que pueda. ¿Enamorado de la frase de Gandalf? Este comentario me hizo sonreír. No realmente. ¿De verdad la has visto escrita siete veces en una semana? O has debido de leer mucho o no sé... No sé, cada vez que veía _El retorno del rey_ me parecía más apta para ponerla como cita de este capítulo, y también como resumen del mismo en el anterior. Gustarme sí me gusta, es de una plasticidad enorme; son frases de ese tipo las que hacen falta en el cine de hoy. El tópico se pierde por las palabras vagas, vacías. ¡Gracias, metáforas! Ya est� que me pongo estupendo. Es que no sé cuánto tiempo hace que no cojo el ordenador. ¡Ya tenía ganas! Esta tarde me pondré a escribir¡qué placer¡Ah! Me llego tu correo con el cuestionario. Lo guardé en un disquete, pero aún no lo he podido leer porque tengo la disquetera estropeada. Me pasaré esta tarde por casa de Elena para que me lo pase a un disco. Por cierto, también ella te manda saludos. Ya cuando eso, te enviaré mis respuestas. ¿Sabes? Ya he creado el personaje ideal para Sara. Se llamará igual que ella. Tiene una aparición breve, casi como todos (porque no puedo poneros de protagonistas, porque los protagonistas son Remus y Helen, lógicamente), pero es un personaje muy emotivo. Yo creo que va a hacer hasta que lloremos, porque yo, de sólo imaginarlo, creo que se me saltan las lágrimas. Lo de la foto aún tienes tiempo, pero cuanto antes lo hagas mejor. Que quién sabe, a lo mejor meto una carrera y me planto en tu personaje y me tengo que interrumpir porque no tengo la descripción. Si en lugar de foto quieres describirte tú misma, me da igual. Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, que en parte habrá podido compensar mi deficiente respuesta de la semana pasada. Besos.

–**Luna Jane Lupin**¡Hola¡Qué bueno volver a saber de ti! Creía que ya no me leías, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Quizá estabas liada y por eso no me has podido dejar ningún "review". No pasa nada. Lo importante es que hayas vuelto. Bueno, has dejado un "review" bastante corto, no sé qué contestarte. Sólo que me alegro que tengas tantas ganas de leer el capítulo de la muerte de los Potter. Ahora mismo (sabes que voy por delante, concretamente por el 53) estoy con uno que realmente es de los que te gustan: con mucha acción y todo eso. Y estoy preparando un argumento para la segunda parte que te dejaría boquiabierta. ¿Sigues interesada en que te confeccione un personaje? Muchos besos.

–**Paula Y.**¡Hola¿Que te he malacostumbrado con las respuestas largas? Ni te imaginas lo que me has hecho reír con ese comentario. Lo siento; hubiera querido escribir más por extenso la semana pasada, pero sólo disponía de una hora para responderos a todos. Tuve que hacerlo a la prisa y salió bastante mal. ¿Sabes qué? Te ha gustado una cosa que me festejó mucho Elena (la que inspira al personaje de Helen): Mandy y su comentario sobre el amor que se profesan Remus y Helen con una sola mirada. Quiere que la vuelva a sacar, pero lo cierto es que, aprovéchate, hoy es el último capítulo en que, hasta lo escrito hasta hoy, aparece Mandy Diggle. Los padrinos peleándose por coger a Harry también fue un cachondeo. Suerte que Remus estuvo veloz. Y sí, por esa época Peter ya estaría enterado de todo, y con lo cobardica que es el pobre... Así que te gustó lo de la última asamblea... Respecto a eso ha habido opiniones de todo tipo. Hoy por hoy, ya no escribo tantas cosas de ese tipo, tan fantasiosas. Me gusta más imbuirme en la mente de mis personajes, averiguar lo que piensen, lo que sienten, qué padecen. Tuviste mucha razón asemejándolo como un sueño. Esa asamblea fue tan rara... Quise ponerla explosiva, enigmática, y no sé si lo conseguí. No recuerdo muy bien el capítulo (yo no me los he leído veinte veces como Elena) pero no sé por qué dices que si Helen no quería que entrase. No recuerdo, pero Remus y ella tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar o decirse allí adentro. Eso es lo que quise, sin duda, reflejar. ¡Muchas gracias! Lo digo por el comentario "no me puedo perder ni un solo capítulo de esta magnífica historia". Me has hecho sonrojar. Te lo agradezco, pero, aunque parezca repetitivo, lo mejor queda aún por llegar. Ya he dicho que tengo que empezar a mostrar el "verdadero argumento" de MDUL. Por cierto, que tengo apuntadas todas tus peticiones para REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED. Las escribiré en cuanto disponga de tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero no defraudarte ni como escritor ni como amigo. En cuanto a lo de tu personaje, no veas qué ganas tengo de que salga. ¿Torpeza? No, no creo que seas torpe porque no sepas colgar una foto. Yo también tuve mis problemas para averiguar cómo se colgaban las historias en "fanfiction" y tuve que pedir ayuda a una autora a quien le estoy muy agradecido. Pena que creo que ha dejado de escribir ya. Bien, te digo¿estás en "Story-Weavers"? Sí¿verdad? Entras en Imágenes y después en Retratos de los Miembros o algo así. Verás una opción para colgar tu fotografía y sigue los pasos que te indica. No tengo la página delante y por eso no te puedo ser más específico. Espero haberte sido de ayuda. En caso de no conseguirlo, no te agobies, aún queda tiempo y ya averiguaremos la forma en que vea tu lindo rostro para que sea capaz de dibujarlo con palabras. Muchos besos y espero verte de nuevo pronto. Por cierto, para nada me aburren tus largos "reviews". ¡Ah! Vi tu página personal porque me tenías como autor favorito o en alertas, no lo sé. No descubrí que eras tú hasta que vi el correo electrónico. ¡Qué sagaz eres!

–**Padfoot Himura**¡Hola! Por fin me pude leer tu capítulo cuarto. La historia va para adelante y ya te lee más gente que al principio, me alegro. Cierto que fue un poco corto, pero a mí también me sucede a veces (los próximos dos son... ¡la tira de breves!) y es normal. Sólo espero que te veas con inspiración pronto y lo puedas continuar. Gracias por los halagos de tu "review". ¿Por qué preguntas si odio a Sirius? En absoluto. ¿Acaso por qué lo pinto algo pantomímico? Hago lo mismo con el señor Nicked y ¡adoro a mi adorabilísimo señor Nicked! Sirius es un poco pegoso, porque madurará más tarde que los demás, pero lo quiero tanto como al resto de los personajes. Ahora irá a Azkaban y no saldrá hasta dentro de algún tiempo; cuando retorne, será un Sirius diferente. No un Sirius simplemente doce años mayor; será doce años más maduro. ¿Te gustó la pelea de Sirius y Helen? Me alegro, fue divertida. Oye, voy necesitando una descripción tuya para tu personaje, que está al aparecer muy pronto (para mí, para vosotros aún falta más semanas). Estás en "Story-Weavers"¿verdad¿Por qué no dejas una foto y así puedo verte y podré describirte con mayor exactitud, eh¿Te atreves? Avísame si lo has hecho o sobre lo que te parece¿de acuerdo? Muchos besos.

–**Nayra**¡Hola! Pues sí, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme porque no aparecías. Y además porque tenía muy buenas noticias. ¡Se me había ocurrido un personaje para ti y tú no aparecías! Sara. Aparecerás pronto, muy muy pronto. Tan pronto que necesito tu descripción a la mayor brevedad que me la puedes conceder. Puedes bien describirte tú misma, bien, preferiblemente, poner una foto tuya. ¿Conoces "Story-Weavers"? Es que ya no estoy muy seguro de quiénes andan por ahí. Bueno, AYA K sí lo conoce y te puede ayudar a entrar. Cuelga una foto tuya, por favor, en Retratos de miembros y me avisas para que pueda verte y dibujarte con palabras. Aparecerás en el siguiente capítulo (el siguiente al que estoy escribiendo ahora, claro est� no el 32). Sara, puede parecer que se lo digo a todos, pero tu personaje te va a hacer llorar. Yo creo que es muy emocionante. También te advierto que será una intervención breve, pero para incluiros a todos no puedo hacer otra cosa. Son más personajes de los que te crees, y los que aún están por llegar. Bueno, creo haberme enrollado mucho con el tema de tu personaje. Espero que no estés muy liada con los exámenes, razón por la cual no voy a ser yo quien te dé mucho la vara hoy. "Que sigas escribiendo igual de bien". ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque espero que mejor, porque hay que aprender a superarse. Dame una rápida respuesta sobre lo de tu personaje, por favor. Besos.

–**Marce**¡Hola, geóloga! Ya estoy libre de exámenes y de pesos extras. Te agradezco los comentarios de ánimo que me pusiste en tu último "review". Sobre todo me hizo sonreír aquél que decía que me divirtiera también. ¡Eso sobre todo! Pero si te gusta lo que haces, también te diviertes un poquito¿no? Gracias por felicitarme por el capítulo, por decir que ha quedado muy bien. Espero que éste te guste igualmente. Pero con lo que más me has hecho reír es con "¡me alegro que con la muerte de los Potter no se acabe tu historia!" Pero ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea? Si ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el capítulo 53 y tengo preparados, al menos, veinte capítulos más, más los que luego salgan. Imagino que os llegaré a aburrir, pero las memorias de un licántropo se hacen de cabo a rabo, desde el nacimiento de un licántropo hasta su muerte. Tengo preparadas muchas cosas interesantes. Por cierto¿me dijiste qué te gustaría, más o menos, que fuese tu personaje? Hay veces que os hago casos y otras no, pero normalmente me soléis dar pistas. Es que tengo las notas de vuestros "reviews" desordenadas y ahora mismo no lo recuerdo. Me has animado con eso de que seguro que me salía bien el capítulo de Dumbledore y Sirius. ¡Ojal� porque es algo más complejo de lo que nunca me hubiera propuesto escribir, pero saldré adelante; me lo he tomado como un reto. ¡Ah! También me hiciste reír con eso de pensase sobre su personaje pero no descuidase mis estudios. Pues ya no hay nadie por delante de ti, tranquila. A todos los que me habían pedido un personaje antes que tú ya les he proporcionado uno; el próximo que se me ocurra, para ti. Aunque normalmente quiero que sean cosas que tengan que ver con la persona en cuestión, y así pueda reflejar realmente no sólo su físico, sino también su espíritu. Por eso cuantas más conversaciones tengamos¡mejor! Y tranquila también, que en la época de exámenes, con el apasionamiento, es cuando se me ocurren las mejores cosas. Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto.

–**Leonita**¡Ay, mi Anitilla¡Hola! La pobre, lo liada que está. Recuerdo los "reviews" del principio, cuando aún el curso no había empezado en su intensidad. Pero ya pasará todo, ya verás. Lo cierto es que tiene que ser un palo tener un plan tan antiguo y tener ocupado tanto tiempo con exámenes. Vamos, yo os he dicho que acabado pero no es cierto. A mediados de marzo tengo otro examen, pero no me va a robar tanto tiempo como el que he hecho hoy (según escribo). Bueno, la estación estival está a la vuelta de la esquina y entonces volveré a deleitarme con tus largos "reviews", no me cabe duda. Y Semana Santa es ya mismo. ¿No tienes ganas? Imagino que esa semana no colgaría, pero bueno... Para la siguiente sí, no cabe duda. ¿Que has estado con el corazón encogido mientras leías¡Qué risa, me hubiera gustado verte. Entonces no sé en éste. Aunque, la verdad, cuando escribía estos capítulos no sabía reflejar muy bien ni el dolor ni la alegría (los "pathos" extremos): lo más que hago es casi caricaturizarlos. Pero bueno... Me alegra que sigas tan sincera como siempre: eso de la escena de la asamblea como "rimbombante" he de decir tienes toda la razón. Por ahí también ha dicho que quedó onírico y superficial. Gracias por comentarios como ésos, que me ayudan a mejorar. Espero que sigas tranquila, que eres muy inteligente y lo vas a sacar todo con matrícula. Saludos a Pepe y saludos de parte de Elena. Por cierto, que si te gusta mi "yavoy" escucha el suyo.

–**Joanne Distte**¡Hola¡Qué bien cómo va "Story-Weavers"! Cada semana se me colapsa la bandeja de entrega de mensajes. Me alegro que siga adelante con éxito. Espero que, cuando cuente de nuevo con tiempo suficiente, pueda invitar en calidad de Relaciones Públicas a otro puñado de gente. Dile de mi parte a Mina que los "banners" están curradísimos, que ha sido una idea muy original esa de crear publicidad para los "fics". Yo os lo voy a agradecer enormemente, porque a ver si así entra por el ojo lo que no por la palabra. Me ha gustado muchísimo el tuyo que dice algo parecido a: "¿Cómo se pasa de niña a... asesina?" Me pareció muy expresivo. El de Mina también era muy expresivo. ¡Currados, como siempre! Nunca he pasado por muchos grupos de "hotmail", pero creo que de los de Harry Potter éste va, sin duda, a convertirse en uno de los mejores, un grupo de referencia. El otro día me comentaron que, ya que conozco a mucha gente, que hiciese publicidad también de otro grupo. Le dije que me pondría en contacto contigo para hacer eso de los "links" en cada uno de los grupos. Pero aún no he sabido nada de esa persona. Por cierto¿no seré demasiado pesado con lo del "banner", no? Lo último que quisiera es estar mareando a Mina, y como tampoco sé muy bien cómo se hacen esas cosas, quizá le puedo estar pidiendo algún imposible. Pasemos al lío cambiando de tercio. Me ha emocionado muchísimo eso de que apuntas las mejores escenas en tu agenda para luego releerlas en clase. No me habría podido imaginar que nadie hiciera nada parecido. Yo también lo haría, pero en mi clase que somos unos quince, ya me dirás... Y eso que es la facultad... Por cierto, ahora que ya estoy menos liado, espero poder acometer pronto algún otro de tus "fics". Gracias por decir que quedó muy natural lo de cómo se levantó Sirius, me ha animado; a veces pienso que las escenas quedan demasiado forzadas. Yo también comparto la idea de que quien los avisó fue Snape. Por cierto, que no te dije nada sobre el capítulo de "Hasta pronto". Me alegra saber que te lo habías imaginado exactamente así. Aún quedan muchas sorpresas, mi querida amiga. Volviendo a lo de "Story-Weavers", Elena y yo votamos en las encuestas; cierto que está eso un poco apagado. Hay veces que me entran ganas de mandarle un correo electrónico a todos los participantes para animarlos¿no te pasa igual? No sé si un día lo haría realmente. Bueno, besos.

(**DEDICATORIA: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Lorien Lupin**, quien hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que no conseguiría decir cuánto, me dijo que tenía ganas de saber cómo había abordado la muerte de James y Lily. No sé si te habrá gustado más que la versión de los otros relatos, pero es mi versión y me place dedicártela.)

**CAPÍTULO XXXI (LA NOCHE DE BRUJAS Y EL DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS)**

Halloween...

Terrible Halloween...

–Hola, Helen querida –la saludó alegremente Mandy–. Bienvenida a esta tu casa otra vez. ¿Te apetece tomar algo¡Oh! Hola, Remus. ¿Qué tal?

–No, gracias, Mandy. Los niños ya se os han ido a la escuela¿verdad? –dijo Helen.

–Huy, sí –respondió entristecida–. Y no te imaginas lo mucho de menos que los estoy echando. Mis querubines... Me mandan lechuzas casi todos los días. Parece que, después de todo, nos echan de menos. –Sonrió.

–¡Qué demonios! –exclamó Dedalus–. ¡Claro que nos echan de menos! Aquí, en casa, los tratábamos demasiado bien. Ahora han descubierto lo que es una disciplina en condiciones.

–¿No los echas de menos ni un poco? –preguntó extrañado Remus.

–Un poco sí, para qué nos vamos a engañar –dijo–, pero ya los veremos en Navidad. También está bien que empiecen a ver las cosas con otra perspectiva, sin los padres siempre de por medio. Recuerdo mi primer año en Hogwarts. Aprendí más sobre mí mismo que hasta entonces en toda mi vida –concluyó riendo torpemente.

–Dedalus quería prepararos estatuas muy vívidas de fantasmas de colores y vampiros sin colmillos –siguió explicando Mandy a Helen–, pero yo me opuse en redondo. Estoy de acuerdo en que sea Halloween, pero no me gusta que se convierta en un pretexto para hacer burradas. Le he dejado que ponga una calabaza con una siniestra cara en la cocina. Se divirtió mucho haciéndola.

–En mi casa no solemos hacer nada de eso –mencionó Helen–. Si acaso una cena, pero que tampoco dista mucho de las convencionales, no creas.

–¿Y se sabe algo de los Potter? –preguntó Dedalus a Remus.

–Nada todavía –contestó Remus–. Dumbledore y Sirius se niegan a hablar.

–No dudo que el encantamiento ese, Figedio o como fuera...

–Fidelio –lo corrigió Remus.

–¡Eso, Fidelio! Pues eso, que no dudo de su efectividad, pero ¿qué hay de los pobres James y Lily? Recuerdo cuando Dumbledore te tenía a ti encerrado en Hogwarts, y ¿qué quieras que te diga, a mí me parecía mejor eso. Los tiene encerrados en sí mismos. ¡Necesitan sociabilizarse¿Hasta cuándo piensa tenerlos protegidos por Sirius? –se preguntó.

–Dumbledore no lo sabe ni dice si sabe algo –respondió Remus–. Se niega a responder.

–¿Quieres ver la calabaza? –le preguntó Mandy y llevó a Helen hasta la cocina–. ¿La ves? Horrorosa¿verdad?

–Bueno, tiene su gracia... –dijo–. No, tienes razón.

–¿Y qué, sabes algo de Lily? –preguntó Mandy.

–¿Cómo? –le espetó Helen–. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Se supone que no debería saber nada, lo sé –explicó la mujer sonriente–, pero es que mi marido no se calla ni debajo del agua. Tranquila, no estoy en contacto con Quien–Tú–Sabes como para decirle que vaya detrás del guardián para que lo linche. Eso sí que no lo sé, quién es, me refiero. Pero ¿has sabido algo?

–No –contestó tajantemente–. El guardián, muy de vez en cuando, nos trae mensajes de ellos. Se divierte haciéndolo. Se cree el centro de atención.

–Normal –dijo sonriendo Mandy–. Creo que Dedalus también lo haría.

–¡Pues yo se lo he dicho! –exclamó Dedalus–. Pero Dumbledore no atiende a razones. Le importa demasiado la seguridad, no sé si es su defecto o qué, pero prefiere hacer cosas que a otro no se le pasarían por la mente por el simple hecho de obtener una excelente seguridad.

–No me parece mal lo del Fidelio –repuso Remus sereno–, pero sí el que estén bajo el embrujo por tiempo indefinido. –Recordó lo mal que lo había pasado durante su cautiverio en Hogwarts–. Es lo peor que puede hacer, sin saber cuándo va a acabar todo.

–Aunque bien mirado –dijo Dedalus– mejor es eso que la muerte.

–Pero no entiendo ese repentino interés de Voldemort por James y Lily –dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño–. De acuerdo, se han entrometido en un par de ocasiones en sus asuntos, pero...

–¡Se han entrometido en ti! –lo interrumpió Dedalus–. Quiero decir, todas las veces que ellos dos han salido a la palestra y se han encontrado con Quien–Tú–Sabes ha sido por ti. Bueno, más bien todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ronda en torno a ti... –comentó con una sonrisita de suficiencia–. Pero no sólo estaban los Potter, sino también Sirius, los Longbottom, Peter... –Remus asintió enérgicamente–. El otro día estuve hablando de esta cuestión con Moody y con Dumbledore. Lo más gracioso fue que Dumbledore no dijo ni mu.

–¿Tú también lo has notado? –preguntó Remus con exaltación–. Dumbledore está en esto más callado que de costumbre¿verdad?

–Sí –corroboró Dedalus–, como si supiera algo que no nos pudiese decir... Pero no imagino qué puede ser.

–Y éste es el cuarto de los niños –explicó Mandy, dándole al interruptor de la luz, pero, en lugar de encenderse una lámpara, un par de hadas de pega comenzaron a volar en círculos por el techo ofreciendo una luz titilante–. Les gustaba dormir juntos, y por eso le dejamos el desván. Es la habitación más espaciosa para poner las camas y dejarles espacio para que jugasen y demás. ¿Te gusta?

–Sí, mucho –asintió Helen mirando hacia todas partes–. Está todo muy ordenado.

–Sí –dijo Mandy con lástima–, porque no hay nadie que lo desordene. Y eso es todo –exclamó más jovial–. Ya te he enseñado toda la casa. ¿Te apetece si vamos a la cocina y voy preparando un piscolabis? –propuso.

–En absoluto –asintió Helen con convencimiento–. Iremos, pero te ayudaré.

–No tienes por qué –le dijo Mandy tranquilamente.

–Ya sé que no tengo por qué –repuso Helen–, pero quiero hacerlo.

–Gracias, Helen –le dijo sonriendo.

–Hace un día perfecto –comunicó Dedalus mirando el cielo que se oscurecía lentamente–. Está encapotado, correcto, pero es un día excepcional. No corre ni una brisa, todo está en perfecto silencio... Todo está de tal forma como si todo el mundo estuviese esperando algo. ¿No te parece? –le preguntó a Remus.

–Sí, supongo –contestó éste indeciso. Lo cierto era que no le estaba prestando atención. Le caía bastante bien Dedalus, pero le fastidiaba cuando se ponía a divagar sin sentido; entonces era muy pesado–. Una noche muy perfecta –repitió, pero después volvió como de un trance y, cabeceando rápidamente, preguntó:– ¿Perfecta para qué?

–¡Y yo qué sé! –exclamó sonriente–. Para hacer una barbacoa, por ejemplo –comentó–. ¿Quieres que te traiga una cerveza de mantequilla?

–Sí, gracias –contestó.

–También hace un día perfecto para salir y sentarse en el jardín de la casa de uno –comentó orgulloso al regresar con dos cervezas en la mano. Se sentó en una silla plegable junto a Remus–. Es un día perfecto para todo el mundo¿no te parece?

–Claro, y le dije que me la devolviese, porque la había cogido yo primero –le explicaba pacientemente Mandy a Helen, que estaba sentada en un taburete en la cocina–. Pero la bruja se empeñó en que no y en que no pensaba dármela.

–¿Y qué hiciste? –inquirió Helen, atenta.

–¿Qué iba a hacer? Ceder. No tenía ganas de empezar una discusión. Aquella bruja estaba por la labor¡pero yo no! Soy una bruja de principios, pacifista. Mi varita sólo ha escupido maleficios en mis años de estudiante. No lo considero apropiado.

–Es tu forma de ver la vida –comentó Helen más seria–. Una vez que te has enfrentado al Mal en persona ves la cosa desde otra perspectiva.

–Bueno, tú lo ves todo desde todas las perspectivas posibles¿verdad?... –preguntó, pero al momento deseó no haberlo hecho, y se volvió a lo que hacía mostrándose despreocupada, pero en absoluto lo estaba.

–¿Qué has querido decir? –le espetó Helen.

–Lo siento, Helen, yo... –se trató de disculpar Mandy–. No debería haberlo dicho. He sido muy irrespetuosa.

–Pero es que no te he entendido –aclaró Helen.

–Vale, seré franca. Me refería con respecto a lo de ser adivina.

–¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Helen confusa y sorprendida.

–Dedalus me lo dijo –le aclaró.

–¡Pero Dedalus no lo sabe, o al menos eso pensaba, veo! Pero si él no estaba cuando lo tuve que decir.

–Pero estaba Arabella –explicó Mandy–, y no sabes lo peligrosa que es. Nunca le cuentes un secreto si no quieres que al medio segundo después ya esté todo el mundo especulando sobre ello.

Helen se quedó callada. Después preguntó:

–¿Conoces a Arabella?

–¡Por supuesto! –contestó decidida su anfitriona–. Y ya que he sido sincera antes, no sé si te importará que vuelva a serlo. Bien¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Helen negó con la cabeza–. ¿Qué tipo de visiones has tenido últimamente?

–¿Y cómo está la orden? –se interesó Dedalus–. ¿Es un buen sitio para vivir?

–No –respondió tajante Remus–. No es mejor que Hogwarts... No es un hogar. Yo querría vivir con los Nicked, pero Dumbledore no quiere.

Dedalus se echó a reír. Le dio un sorbo al largo cuello de su botella y dijo:

–Cualquiera diría que Dumbledore lo hace todo por fastidiar. Seguro que lo has pensado alguna vez¿verdad, Remus? –preguntó.

–Te mentiría si te dijese que no.

–Ya me lo temía. –Rió–. Pero hace muchos años que lo conozco, Remus, y aunque te parezca mentira, empiezo a entrever que es más listo que ningún otro mago que yo haya conocido antes, y que todo lo que hace, para bien o para mal, tiene algún sentido tarde o temprano.

La puerta del porche se abrió y apareció Mandy con una bandeja sobre la que llevaba en distintos platos todo un surtido para picar. Helen, que abrió la puerta inmediatamente detrás de ella, llevaba cuatro cervezas de mantequilla en las manos.

–¿Nos habéis echado de menos? –preguntó divertida Mandy mientras soltaba las cosas–. Coge, Remus.

El chico se adelantó y cogió una avellana. Se la llevó a la boca. Helen se sentó a su lado y lo miró cándidamente. Él no supo a qué venía aquello. Luego ella le puso la mano encima de la suya y Remus la miró de nuevo. Mandy, que miraba de reojo, se sonrió.

–¿Has leído lo último que ha salido en Corazón de bruja, Helen? –preguntó de pronto Mandy.

–No leo Corazón de bruja –repuso.

–¿Ah, no? –la espetó–. Pensé que sí. No es que sea una de esas cosas de las que no puedas pasar sin morirte, pero a veces es divertido leerla –comentó–. Sobre todo ahora, que Stuart y Malcolm se han ido y tengo mucho tiempo libre.

–¿Te parece bien si voy preparando la barbacoa? –le preguntó Dedalus a Mandy.

Ella dijo que le parecía una formidable idea, y él sacó, sin más, su varita y la blandió terriblemente en dirección al suelo. La misma barbacoa que la otra vez se elevó y todo surtido de carnicería se freía sobre un fuego tranquilo y reposado.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato más, hasta que la luna se asomó por el horizonte y los sorprendió comiendo.

–Esto está delicioso, Dedalus –comentó amablemente Helen.

–Gracias, chica –dijo éste con una gran sonrisa–. A mi mujer no le gusta que cocine, pero es bueno saber que alguien piensa que tengo maña de cocinero.

–¡Vaya, no te he preguntado! –clamó de pronto sobresaltada Mandy–. ¿Cómo te va este nuevo curso, Helen?

–Estupendamente –respondió sonriente–. Es el más difícil, sin duda, pero se lleva bien.

–A mí también me hubiera encantado ser sanadora –confesó Mandy–, pero mis padres no pudieron costearme una carrera. Sé muchos remedios para sanar, porque he leído mucho y he aprendido por mi cuenta, y con eso me siento realizada, no obstante. Antes de que tú te convirtieses en la enfermera de la orden era a mí a quien recurría Dumbledore si pasaba algo...

–Oh, yo lo siento... –se disculpó Helen–. No sabía que, por mi culpa...

–¡No! –Sonrió Mandy–. Tranquila, Helen. La verdad es que no tenía mucho quehacer, pero dos años antes de que tú llegases le había dicho a Dumbledore que quería encargarme de lleno a mis pequeños –explicó–. Como ves, yo ya no estaba cuando tú llegaste, así que no me quitaste el puesto ni nada, con lo que despreocúpate¿quieres? –le dijo ofreciéndole una alegre sonrisa.

–Sí, claro –respondió Helen.

Remus hizo amago de levantarse cogiendo su plato.

–Voy a por otro par de salchichas, si no os importa –dijo.

–¡Ya voy yo! –exclamó Helen levantándose de un salto. Remus se sentó de nuevo. No se opuso, porque Helen era la que más cerca estaba de la barbacoa. Cogió el plato de Remus y se lo llevó corriendo.

Pinchó con un tenedor las dos salchichas y las colocó en el plato. Desanduvo el camino, pero a mitad se quedó parada, con una extraña expresión de horror en su cara. Dejó caer el plato y éste cayó sin romperse sobre la hierba. Se desmayó. Las salchichas llegaron rodando hasta los pies de Remus.

–¡Helen! –gritó.

Se tiró a su lado y la cogió entre sus brazos. Le dio un par de palmadas en los mofletes y pronto vieron, para su tranquilidad, que la chica pestañeaba lentamente.

–Helen –la interpeló Remus más sereno–. ¿Me oyes?

–Remus –habló su novia–. ¡Remus!

–Sí, estoy aquí. Tranquila. –La abrazó–. Ha sido sólo un desmayo, tranquila...

Pero cuando estuvo completamente reconfortada trató de ponerse en pie. No obstante, no tenía fuerzas y las piernas le fallaron. Le acercaron una silla y se sentó. Remus le hizo aire con una mano. Estaba muy preocupado.

–Remus –no dejaba de repetir.

Aún no había abierto los ojos. Cuando los abrió, para sorpresa de Remus, estaban más brillantes que nunca, pero fue sólo un instante, y después no supo si se lo había imaginado o si realmente lo habían estado.

Helen se puso a llorar.

–¿Qué te pasa, Helen? –le preguntó Mandy, tratando de consolarla.

–¿Qué has visto? –preguntó Remus con voz grave, y Mandy se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si lo estuviese reprendiendo.

–No he visto nada –explicó entre sollozos Helen.

Remus frunció el ceño. Mandy la abrazó para que remitiera aquella cascada de lágrimas. Dedalus rondaba alrededor sin saber qué hacer.

–No he visto nada –repitió Helen–, pero he escuchado.

Mandy se apartó rápidamente y se la quedó mirando con unos ojos que transmitían mucha fuerza.

–¿Qué has oído? –le inquirió sujetándola de los hombros.

–A Voldemort. –Y pronunció su nombre con tal sangre fría que a Mandy le recorrió entera un escalofrío–. Hablaba, pero no sé que era lo que decía. Sólo escuchaba su voz, silbante. Se acercaba hasta mí, y sé que me apuntaba con la varita. ¡Lo sé! Pronunció la maldición asesina y sentí un dolor terrible. Se me taponaron los oídos con un espeluznante grito y yo sentí un dolor inaguantable.

–¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Mandy a punto de llorar–. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que se acercaba hasta ti¿Has visto tu propia muerte, quieres decir? –preguntó estallando ya en sollozos irrefrenables.

–No –contestó Helen más serena.

–El sueño¿verdad? –preguntó Remus con complicidad.

Helen se limitó a asentir.

–Me había olvidado por completo de él –explicó Helen–, pero hoy lo he vuelto a tener, y más vívido que nunca. Aún me duele todo el cuerpo, como si la maldición me hubiese dado a mí misma.

–¿Qué sueño? –inquirió Dedalus.

–Hace ya algún tiempo, Helen soñaba constantemente cada noche con Voldemort –explicó Remus con solemnidad.

–Se acercaba. Yo lo veía, con sus ojos rojos muy abiertos y apuntándome con la varita –dijo–. Me hablaba y se reía. Me lanzaba la maldición asesina... ¡Pero entonces no pasaba lo de hoy!

–Es muy raro –opinó Mandy–, pero lo mejor es que sigas comiendo. Estás muy débil¿no lo ves? Deberías comer algo.

La llevaron hasta la mesa, donde se sentó.

–No tengo hambre –repetía, sin embargo, una y otra vez–. Tengo el estómago cerrado.

Remus tampoco pudo probar ni bocado, no haciendo más que mirar constantemente a su novia con lástima. «¿Qué habría pasado?», se preguntaba.

Dedalus estuvo muy chistoso a partir de aquel momento, porque consideraba que con sus chistes levantaría el humor caído, cosa que era falsa. Mandy, más preocupada por Helen que él, le lanzaba constantemente miradas reprobadoras.

–Prueba a comer algo –le dijo Mandy–. Toma un bocado de hamburguesa.

–No, gracias –rechazó Helen–. De todos modos, ya sí puedo apoyar las piernas. –Con bastante esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pie–. ¿Lo veis?

Pero todos seguían preocupados, como si interiormente intuyesen lo que había pasado pero no quisiesen creerlo.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo con un tono pálido. Parecía como si los mirase desde lo alto del cielo con un par de ojos verdes que se despidiesen de ellos. «Adiós, amigos», parecían decir las estrellas. Pero todo estaba sumido en un mortal silencio. «Una noche perfecta», había dicho Dedalus.

–¿Quieres acostarte un rato? –le preguntó Mandy a Helen después de un buen rato de molesto mutismo–. No parece que tengas buena cara.

–Tranquila, estoy bien. Y gracias –dijo.

«Es una noche asquerosa», pensó Remus, a quien hasta el mismo aire se le antojaba pegajoso. No sabía por qué, pero sentía unas tremendas ganas de ver a Harry otra vez.

Como viera Dedalus que no comían nada más, se levantó y fue dándole a los platos ligeros golpes de varita para fregarlos. Helen se lo quedó mirando hacer, con la mirada vaga, perdida. «Es una noche asquerosa», se repitió Remus.

–¿Queréis tomar algo? –ofreció Mandy.

–No, gracias –rechazó Remus.

Helen negó con la cabeza.

Dedalus se volvió a sentar en su silla y se quedó mirando el cielo, en el que se dibujaba la silueta de un ave que planeaba, volando. Cayó en picado, batiendo la lechuza sus alas, y giró por encima de la mesa. Dio varias vueltas, con un sobre en el pico, y lo dejó finalmente sobre el regazo de Dedalus. Todos se lo quedaron mirando.

Éste levantó de nuevo la mirada para ver cómo desaparecía en la inmensidad del cielo una lechuza, cuando en eso otra más grande lo surcaba en dirección contraria.

–¿De quién es? –le preguntó su esposa.

Giró el sobre y vio que no tenía remitente. Lo volvió a girar y comprobó que los trazos de su nombre habían sido escritos con celeridad e impaciencia, pero que aquélla era, sin duda, la letra de Albus Dumbledore y distaba en mucho de ser su agradable caligrafía.

–Creo que de Dumbledore –dijo y rompió el sobre. Extrajo un diminuto pergamino–. Querido Dedalus. Me estoy poniendo en contacto con todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para comunicaros que, a día de hoy, treinta y uno de octubre de 1981, el hechicero más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort –se estremeció al pronunciar su nombre leyendo ávidamente–, ha sido vencido.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mandy con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Eso es imposible... –susurró Remus con un nudo en la garganta.

Dedalus se puso a dar saltos de alegría con el pergamino estrujado en su mano. Lo tiró en uno de aquellos saltos de felicidad y sacó su varita sin perder la sonrisa. La empuñó en dirección al firmamento y un chorro de cientos de estrellas comenzó a surcar el negro cielo, abriéndose las nubes para que todos pudiesen verlos. Más estrellas seguían cayendo, interminablemente, creando un espectáculo de estrellas fugaces.

Remus las miraba asombrado, incrédulo. Se le habían taponado los oídos, o eso creía al menos, porque no lograba escuchar nada. Sólo veía el rostro iluminado y profundamente feliz de Dedalus, con las estrellas reflejándose en sus ojos.

Mandy le arrebató la varita de un zarpazo a su marido y la lluvia cesó.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó colérica. Era la primera en que Remus la veía enfadada–. ¿Estás tonto o qué? Los muggles pueden verte.

Helen sintió que algo la invadía en el estómago y que se le nublaba la vista. Una voz en su interior, mientras ella se quedaba con los ojos en blanco, le decía: «Bueno, Ted, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.»

Nadie se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a tener una visión.

–No sabía que pudieses hacer una lluvia de estrellas como ésa –le dijo Mandy a su marido más como un halago que como una reprimenda.

–Yo tampoco –respondió él.

Remus recogió el pergamino del suelo y lo comenzó a leer.

–No lo has terminado de leer –dijo y movió los ojos de un lado a otro, recorriendo la vista por la tinta rápidamente. El pergamino se le escurrió de entre los dedos y una lágrima cayó en la hierba–. Los Potter no...

_Por otro lado, los Potter también han sucumbido esta noche._

_Hago constancia de la necesidad de una asamblea urgente para el día tres de noviembre, a las seis horas en la orden. Allí se revelarán todos los detalles._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.D.: No le cuentes, bajo ningún concepto, a Remus lo de los Potter, por favor. Quiero ser yo quien se lo cuente en persona. Gracias._

–Muertos. ¡Están muertos! –gritó Remus cayendo de rodillas.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Mandy.

–¡Los Potter! –clamó elevando los brazos al cielo.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Helen, y con la poca fuerza que tenía se lanzó sobre la carta que estaba estrujada en el suelo. La leyó y se echó a llorar.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupada Mandy.

–Los Potter han muerto –explicó Remus sin guardar la compostura.

–Eso es imposible. –Dedalus recogió la carta y la terminó de leer–. ¡Imposible! –repitió–. Debe de ser una broma macabra, cuanto menos. Y la postdata... ¡No debías haberlo leído, Remus!

–¡Eso no importa ahora, joder! –exclamó.

–Tenemos que ir para allá y verlo con nuestros propios ojos, Remus –dijo Helen entre gimoteos de dolor–. Si no lo veo, no lo creo... ¡No lo creo!

–Lo mejor es que te prepare una tila –sugirió Mandy–, y de aquí no os movéis.

Remus y Helen se abrazaron, indefensos.

–Y Harry... –Recordó Remus–. Pobre Harry. ¿Qué culpa tenía él?

Pasó mucho rato hasta que se tranquilizaron.

–Pero ¿cómo puede haber pasado? –se preguntó Helen aún con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¿Cómo pueden haber muerto todos: Voldemort, Lily, James y Harry? No puede ser.

–Quizás alguno de los dos le hubiese echado una maldición asesina a Voldemort en el mismo momento en que éste le lanzaba otra, y ambos murieron –propuso Dedalus.

–No –negó Helen–. En mi visión Voldemort avanzaba y le lanzaba la maldición a alguien... Aquel grito debía ser el suyo propio. Nunca he escuchado gritar a Lily así. –Pero recordar a Lily le dolía y se puso de nuevo a llorar.

–¡Pobre Harry! –repetía Remus con monotonía–. Él no tenía culpa de nada, el pobre. Pero ¿cómo ha podido pasar todo, joder?

«Él no tenía culpa de nada, él no tenía culpa de nada, él no tenía culpa de nada...», reverberaban las palabras en la cabeza de Helen.

–No sé –repuso Dedalus, mirándolos con tristeza–. Si Sirius los protegía no sé cómo...

–¡Sirius! –Se levantó de un salto de la silla Remus.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Mandy.

–Él los protegía –explicó el chico–. Él podrá explicarnos lo que ha pasado.

Se sacó la varita de un bolsillo de la túnica y se apuntó hacia sí.

–No. Espérame, Remus –le gritó Helen–. Yo también voy.

–No hasta que te hayas tomado toda la infusión –replicó Mandy–. Remus te esperará allí¿verdad, Remus? –Éste asintió–. Bébetelo todo –dijo.

–¡Voy a mandarle la lechuza a mis padres para contarles la caída de Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis! –comentó Dedalus sin poder reprimir su alegría.

–Te estaré esperando en casa de Sirius –le dijo Remus a Helen.

Ésta asintió.

Se desapareció.

¡PLAC!

Al instante siguiente estaba en el callejón de atrás de la casa de Sirius, donde creyó que no habría nadie, pero se equivocaba: un par de señoras muggles salían de un tugurio en el que habían dejado a sus maridos tomándose unas copas. Al ver aparecer a Remus de la nada ahogaron un grito. Éste se volvió veloz y las amenazó con la varita.

–No se muevan –les dijo sin potencia en la voz.

Una de ellas hizo amago de salir corriendo y Remus la apuntó:

–¡Impedimenta!

Sintió que lo miraba con los ojos crispados, muy abiertos. No se podía mover, pero tenía las pantorrillas, que estaban al descubierto, muy tensas y movía incansablemente los dedos de los pies que asomaban por unos zapatos de última moda.

–¿Qué es usted? –gritó con miedo la otra mujer.

Remus creyó que aquellos gritos recaudarían la atención de alguien, y decidió lanzarles sendos maleficios aturdidores. Sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo. Estuvo tentado de salir corriendo, huir, pero se las quedó mirando con tristeza y levantó la varita hacia el cielo.

Lanzó un puñado de chispas doradas que cayeron hacia todos lados, como las ramas de un sauce llorón, y se volatilizaron antes de rozar siquiera el suelo. Aquello era un aviso al Ministerio de Magia. Los magos honrados, en lugar de huir cuando muggles los habían visto practicar magia, practicaban aquel embrujo y el Ministerio sabía al instante dónde se había producido el altercado, con lo que podían actuar con mayor rapidez.

Dos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia se aparecieron con unos chasquidos huecos. Uno era calvo y tenía cara de pocos amigos, mientras que el otro, alto y fornido, parecía de mejor talante.

El alto se fue hacia donde las mujeres, agachándose para inspeccionarlas, mientras que el otro, de mal humor, le preguntó:

–¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Remus Lupin –contestó.

–Bien, señor Lupin. Somos miembros del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores. Estas dos muggles lo han visto practicar magia¿verdad?

–Es evidente –respondió Remus de muy mal modo.

–Tranquilo. ¿A qué vienen esos humos? –preguntó el hombre con una sonrisita irónica.

–A que acabo de enterarme de que he perdido a mis dos mejores amigos –repuso con sangre fría.

–Tranquilo –le dijo–. Todo el mundo se pelea.

–¡Han muerto! –gritó Remus desviando su ira hacia él.

En ese momento un par de "obliviates" iluminaron el callejón y las mujeres siguieron tumbadas en el suelo sin que el hombre alto mostrase ningún interés por despertarlas.

–Lo siento –dijo el hombre calvo, pero se le notaba a distancia que nada más cierto de la realidad–. Sin embargo, eso no le excusa para practicar magia delante de muggles. Se ha aparecido sin ningún tiento en una aquella muggle. ¡Y lo han visto, señor! –Fue aumentando el tono paulatinamente–. ¡Lo han visto!

–Vamos, cálmate, Tommy –le dijo el otro hombre, el alto–. Lo han visto un par de muggles ¿y qué? Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. Además nos ha avisado de inmediato. No es que se haya ido corriendo para librarse de nosotros. Y además si dice que... se han muerto sus amigos... Lo siento, señor... ¿Lupin?

–Tendrá que acompañarnos al Ministerio de Magia –informó el calvo–. Tendrá que firmar algunos papeles y hacer efectivo el pago de una multa.

–Irrisoria –le dijo sonriendo el mago alto y fornido–. Son sólo dos galeones, no se preocupe.

–Acompáñenos –insistió el mago calvo.

–Pero... –se excusó Remus.

–Acompáñenos –reiteró.

–¡Pero yo quería hablar con este hombre! –Señaló la casa de Sirius Black–. Permítanme llamarlo y si est� descuiden, nos iremos ambos. Tengo que hablar con él ¡ahora! Es urgente. Les acompañaré con él.

–Entendido –dijo rápidamente el alto para aplastar las palabras recriminatorias que estaba a punto de decir su compañero.

Los dos magos siguieron a Remus hasta el pequeño porche de entrada. Éste llamó al timbre sin vacilación. Aguardó cinco, diez, quince, veinte¡treinta segundos!

–No está –dijo el mago calvo–. ¿Es que no lo ve?

–Tengo que hablar con él –insistió obstinado Remus. Salió corriendo y se asomó a una ventana.

Los dos magos corrieron para capturarlo, pero al verlo detenido en la ventana se lo quedaron mirando con desconfianza. Remus avanzó lentamente y pasó por delante de la puerta del garaje de la casa de Canuto. ¡Estaba abierta!

–Es algo descuidado su amigo –dijo el mago alto.

–La moto...

–¿Qué ha dicho? –le espetó el calvo groseramente.

–Se ha ido...

–Entonces¿nos vamos nosotros también? –preguntó el calvo.

Remus no ofreció oposición. Cogió el traslador que le tendieron y se embutió en un torbellino del que pronto salió, encontrándose en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, con la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos erguida ante él. La miró, levantando la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que aquellas estatuas no tenían sentido en su mundo en aquel momento ni nunca.

Un chasquido a cada lado le anunció que los funcionarios del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores se habían aparecido a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó el alto.

Remus se volvió entonces, y vio a una turba de gente inquieta que corría de un lado para otro. Todos parecían muy nerviosos, pero no había ninguno que estuviese desanimado.

–Voldemort ha muerto –contestó con dureza Remus.

El mago calvo se lo quedó mirando.

–¿Está loco? Ha pronunciado su nombre. ¿Y qué demonios ha dicho?

–La verdad. Él se habrá llevado a los Potter consigo¡pero ha muerto también! –Pero se calló, porque sintió una sensación que lo desagradaba. Al poco cayó en la cuenta–. ¡Mi novia!

–¿Qué pasa con ella? –le preguntó el mago alto.

–¡Había quedado con ella en casa de Sirius Black! –gritó intentando zafarse de su compañía.

–No se puede ir –le dijo apretando los dientes el hombre calvo–. Ya se irá cuando vea que no está. Si se da prisa tardará poco.

–¿No pueden avisarla? –les preguntó con lástima. No le contestaron–. Está afligida... Se pondrá peor si no me ve. Ha visto la caída de Voldemort y está desquiciada porque su mejor amiga y su hijo han muerto.

–¡Deje de decir necedades! –le espetó el mago calvo–. Ya me gustaría a mí ver a Quien–Usted–Sabe entre rejas en Azkaban, o mejor¡a punto de recibir la pena máxima! Pero me gustaría también saber quién es el guapo que lo iba a conseguir. Se necesitaría a alguien de dos por dos y con unos poderes increíbles para frenar a Quien–Usted–Ya–Sabe.

Lo acompañaron hasta los ascensores y tomaron uno.

–Avísenla –rogaba Remus encarecidamente todavía, pero hasta el mago alto y fornido lo ignoraba. Seguro que pensaba a estas alturas que era un pobre demente o que estaba trastornado ante la idea de sus amigos muertos–, por favor...

Se cerró la puerta. Había entrado muchísima más gente con ellos en la cabina. Una voz gélida surgió de la nada:

–Séptima planta, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas.

No se bajó nadie.

–Sexta planta, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Dirección de Red Flu, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición.

No se bajó nadie, aunque Remus creyó que aquella planta sería su destino, para hacerlo comparecer de nuevo ante el Centro Examinador de Aparición, a fin de decidir si era necesario, incluso, retirarle el carné.

–Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

Sólo se apeó una bruja de aspecto cantarín.

–Cuarta planta, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas.

No se bajó nadie, aunque a Remus, con el miedo bien metido en el cuerpo, se le pasó la idea de que quizá lo bajasen allí para decapitarlo por ser un hombre lobo que se aparecía bastante deficientemente.

–Tercera planta, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, que incluye el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles.

Los dos magos que lo franqueaban obligaron a Remus a bajarse allí. Nadie más se apeó, y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo. Lo condujeron por la planta hasta que llegaron al Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores, donde le hicieron pasar.

–Éste es nuestro cuartel –explicó el mago alto.

Era una pequeña habitación con muchos sillones por todos lados, ocupados por magos que leían, con aspecto aburrido, periodicuchos y revistas. Varias lechuzas revoloteaban alrededor, aburridas.

–Aquí esperamos a recibir algún aviso –le dijo–. Es muy aburrido cuando no pasa nada, y muy cansino cuando no paramos aquí.

Aún no se imaginaba que aquella noche se iba a convertir en uno de esos días.

–Pero pase a nuestra oficina –le ordenó el calvo, sin asomo de amabilidad alguna.

Atravesaron la estancia y llegaron a un pasillo con varios cuartuchos desordenados y con enormes estanterias repletas de pilas de amarillentos pergaminos que parecían a punto de caer. Lo hicieron entrar en uno de aquellos despachos y lo obligaron a sentarse ante el escritorio, que estaba manchado de excrementos de lechuza. Los dos se sentaron detrás del mueble y sacaron sendos pergaminos y plumas.

–Tenemos que redactar un informe –explicó conciso el mago alto, sin borrar su divertida sonrisa de la cara.

–¿Qué hacía exactamente a las dos veinticuatro horas de esta noche apareciéndose en aquel callejón? –le espetó el calvo en un tono desagradable y sin mirarlo.

–¿Qué hacía? –reiteró Remus–. Iba a visitar a Sirius Black.

–¿Por qué se apareció en el callejón de atrás? –continuó indagando.

–Porque me pareció más seguro que en la avenida principal¿no le parece? –saltó Remus irritado.

El mago fornido soltó una risita graciosa, pero se calló inmediatamente cuando vio a su compañero furibundo.

–¡Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros! –exclamó.

–Es que era una situación urgente –explicó Remus apresuradamente.

–¿Urgente? –repitió el calvo–. Su amigo vive inmerso en una población muggle. Sabe que está prohibido aparecerse en zonas frecuentadas por muggles¿verdad?

–Nos dio el aviso, Tommy –volvió a decir su compañero tozudamente.

–¡Ya sé que nos dio el aviso, Andy, pero lo han visto dos muggles y nosotros tenemos que redactar el informe! Así que déjame en paz¿quieres? –El otro ni rechistó–. Bien¿cuál era la razón esa tan importante como para tener que aparecerse inmediatamente en la calle muggle para ver a su amigo, eh¿No podía haber utilizado la chimenea? Supongo que su amigo tendría chimenea¿no?

Remus no respondió nada. Sabía que aquello era lo que debía haber hecho, pero aquella noche estaba siendo tan extraña y repugnante que no se le ofrecía oportunidad de pensar ni obrar correctamente.

–No caí en la cuenta –se disculpó.

–¿No cayó? –repitió con asco el mago calvo.

–Tommy, no seas malo con él... –le pidió Andy–. Haz el maldito informe y déjalo que se vaya. La multa ya es suficiente¿no te parece?

–¡Nos ha hecho perder el tiempo! –le espetó–. Porque, claro, como no se le ocurrió utilizar la jodida chimenea...

–¡Ya le he dicho que...! –intentó excusarse Remus, enfadado. Le molestaba que precisamente aquella noche tuviese que estar retenido en el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores mientras redactaban un absurdo e insignificante informe.

Varios desmemorizadores pasaron por delante de la puerta, conversando al parecer muy animadamente.

–Harry, sí. Eso es lo que he oído... –dijo uno.

–¿Harry Potter? –preguntó uno de ellos.

Remus pegó un salto en su asiento. Se los quedó mirando pasar un segundo por la puerta. ¿Qué demonios era aquello¿Acaso estaba delirando? Se levantó de su asiento.

–¿Adónde cree que va? –le espetó el mago calvo–. Siéntese.

–¡No! –gritó Remus–. Lord Voldemort ha muerto; los Potter también. Tengo que hacer muchas preguntas esta noche.

–Ya le he dicho que no diga tonterías –dijo el calvo sin variar en nada el tono corriente de su voz–. Tengo que acabar el informe. ¿Me dice su profesión?

Remus, sin sentarse, contestó:

–Auror.

–¿Auror? –inquirió el alto que se llamaba Andy–. ¿Ejerce la profesión?

–Ajá –contestó Remus desquiciado, mirando hacia la puerta constantemente, como si esperase volver a oír el nombre de Harry Potter.

El mago calvo soltó un bufido.

–¿Y estaba trabajando en el momento en que lo encontramos? –le preguntó Andy.

–Sí –mintió Remus; aunque, en cierto modo, era una mentira relativa: la Orden del Fénix era una ocupación a jornada completa, y la misión que lo llevaba era más indagadora que de otro tipo.

–¿Y por qué no lo dijo antes, amigo? –le preguntó entre nervioso y divertido Andy–. ¿Hemos interferido en su trabajo?

–Sí –respondió Remus lacónico. Intuía que acababan de girar las tornas.

–Lo sentimos mucho –dijo muy efusivo el mago alto–. ¡Puede marcharse ya, inmediatamente! Y olvídese de la multa. Lo sentimos mucho.

No era aquella la reacción que esperaba Remus, pero le satisfizo enormemente.

–¿Puedo irme? –se cercioró.

–Eso le hemos dicho¿no? –le saltó el hombre calvo, visiblemente irritado.

Remus no dijo nada más y salió corriendo. Atravesó la planta girando por entre los corredores y chocando con mutitud de personas. Llegó hasta los ascensores y se montó en uno en el que había un hueco, pues todos estaban a rebosar.

Todos hablaban animados. Tan alto y tan alegres que unas palabras aplastaban a otras y de nada se enteraba Remus, a excepción de una conversación a su lado:

–Sí, eso es lo que me ha dicho Perkins.

–¿Y quién se lo ha dicho a él?

–Un amigo suyo del Wizengamot. En esa planta están desquiciados. He tenido que ir hace un momento y está a rebote.

–Es increíble¿verdad? Quién lo iba a decir.

–¿Quién? –repitió el otro.

Llegaron, por fin, al vestíbulo, que estaba más lleno incluso que antes. Salió y se hizo paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta la puerta de salida.

–Sí, eso dicen. El hijo de los Potter... –escuchó a su lado.

Se volvió violentamente, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Pensó que estaba demasiado dolido y que incluso creía escuchar cosas aquella noche.

Avanzó.

–¿Me permite? –le dijo a un mago de aspecto viejísimo.

–¡Por supuesto! –le contestó éste muy feliz.

Una mano sobre el hombro de Remus. Éste se detuvo.

–Remus. –La voz de Albus Dumbledore.

Remus se volvió rápidamente.

–¡Dumbledore! –exclamó.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó éste nervioso.

–Me aparecí en una calle muggle y me vieron dos. Me han traído dos desmemorizadores... Pero...

–¿Qué has oído? –preguntó Dumbledore, interrumpiéndole.

–¡No es qué he oído, sino qué sé! –le soltó enfadado–. ¿Por qué diantre no me podía contar nadie que Voldemort ha matado a los Potter, eh?

Dumbledore se calló. Parecía muy afligido, y a Remus le sintió mal, de pronto, haberle gritado.

–Lo siento –dijo.

–Quería decírtelo yo. Eso es todo –le explicó.

–Pero ¿cómo...? –empezó Remus.

–No, Remus. Aquí no –lo interrumpió–. Esto no es un lugar muy tranquilo como para explicarte nada. Bajemos hasta los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot. Allí tengo un despacho en el que podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Lo siguió hasta los ascensores. A su paso, muchos magos se quedaban mirando al director de Hogwarts como si hubiese ganado algún trofeo memorable o algo parecido. Análogamente sucedió a la hora de tomar el ascensor. Todo el mundo le cedió el sitio a Albus Dumbledore, y éste bajó solo con Remus en el compartimento.

–¿Quién ha matado a Voldemort? –preguntó Remus sin poderse aguantar.

–En mi despacho. –dijo sin parecer demasiado aprensivo.

–Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

Se apearon, aunque con notable dificultad. Había tanta gente que no se podía estar, y todos aguardaban en los pasillos, hablando a grandes voces para entenderse unos con otros.

–Sígueme, Remus –le ordenó Dumbledore.

Avanzaron fácilmente, a pesar de todo, porque la gente abría paso servicialmente a Dumbledore. Algunos hasta llegaron a aplaudirlo.

Pasaron por delante de la puerta del Cuartel General de Aurores y Remus se asomó, distraído. Nunca había estado allí, aunque había oído hablar de ella. Para él no existía más cuartel que la Orden del Fénix. Pero... Acababa de caer en la cuenta¿qué pasaría ahora con la orden?

Un mago con barba negra como el carbón les entregaba unos pergaminos a unos jóvenes que estaban sentados sobre sendos sofás.

–Éste es el objetivo –les dijo–. Hay que atraparlo de inmediato. Es peligroso. Y ahora que acababa de caer Quien–Vosotros–Sabés, no sabemos qué tonterías puede hacer.

Durante un instante una chica se volvió para hablar con otra muchacha y la foto se volvió hacia Remus. Se frotó los ojos. Creyó haber visto a Sirius Black mirándole desde el pergamino. Aquella noche estaba alucinando, sin duda...

–¡Vamos, Remus! –lo llamó Dumbledore, porque se había quedado rezagado.

Anduvieron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a un corredor de cuyo techo pendía un letrero: «Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.» Dumbledore abrió una puerta, su despacho, e hizo pasar a Remus dentro.

–Siéntate –le ofreció. Cuando lo hizo:– ¿Cómo te has enterado de todo?

–Estaba en casa de Diggle –explicó–. ¡Leí la carta!

–No lo sabía... –repuso Dumbledore con nostalgia–. Lo siento, Remus. Era una forma bastante brusca de enterarse de todo, lo sé. Helen también estaba, me imagino.

–Sí –respondió–. Está destrozada...

–Es comprensible.

–Ella ha visto esta noche el fin de Voldemort –comentó Remus.

–¿Qué?

–Ha tenido una premonición. Supongo que a tiempo real. –Hizo una larga pausa–. ¿Qué ha pasado, Dumbledore?

–Lo que más o menos te imaginas, Remus. Voldemort se ha acercado esta noche hasta el Valle de Godric y ha matado a los Potter.

Remus asintió, compungido.

–Eso ya lo sé –repuso sin voz–. Pero ¿cómo ha podido Voldemort... desaparecer¿Quién lo ha matado si James y Lily –le costaba pronunciar sus nombres– también están muertos?

–No estoy muy seguro. –Y sonrió abiertamente. Aquel gesto le dolió a Remus, pero no porque a Remus le molestase la actitud de Dumbledore, sino porque él podía intuirla también en sí mismo: estaba afligido por los Potter, pero no podía dejar de sentir una cierta felicidad porque lord Voldemort hubiese desaparecido finalmente–. Llegó al Valle de Godric, se encontró a los Potter y...

–Pero ¡estaban protegidos! –exclamó Remus–. Sirius los protegía.

Dumbledore se quedó mirando un momento a Remus fijamente.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Remus.

–He comunicado de inmediato al Ministerio de Magia, muy especialmente al Wizengamot y al Cuartel General de Aurores, todo lo que ha pasado últimamente en la Orden del Fénix, es decir, cuáles eran los últimos planes secretos. Entiéndelo, Remus. Se acaba de dar la orden de capturar a Sirius Black, vivo o muerto.

–¿Qué? –repitió Remus aún más fuerte.

–Él era el guardián secreto –explicó Dumbledore–, y tal lo he testificado. Si Voldemort encontró a James y a Lily es porque él le dijo que los tenía. Piénsalo detenidamente, Remus –le propuso–: Sirius Black es un fiel aliado de Voldemort. O era, por fortuna.

–Eso no puede ser. –No daba crédito a lo que le decía–. ¡Es imposible! Sirius era su amigo. ¿Cómo iba a entregarle a Voldemort a James¡James era su mejor amigo! –gritó.

–Lo ha hecho –dijo sin más–. Esta noche yo estaba preocupado, porque aún sigo teniendo espías que me resultan de una gran labor, y fui a casa de Sirius para hablar con él y alentarlo para que fuera fuerte. No estaba. Me temí lo peor. Y ha pasado.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Voldemort ha caído¿Lo has visto?

–Lo sé –dijo Dumbledore sin dar más explicaciones–. Es suficiente. Ha muerto, Remus. Esta noche ha caído, por fin. –Y sonrió otra vez.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Remus.

–Porque alguien ha sobrevivido esta noche –dijo. Remus se lo quedó mirando confuso–. Voldemort ha matado a James y a Lily, pero, cuando se dispuso a matar a Harry, no pudo.

–¿No? –inquirió Remus más tranquilo–. Tal vez no fuese su objetivo.

Dumbledore lo miró de nuevo intensamente y sonrió, pero no dijo más acerca de supuestos objetivos.

–Ha intentado matarlo –explicó Dumbledore–, pero lo cierto es que no ha podido. Por la razón que fuere, Harry Potter no ha muerto.

–¿Cómo? –le espetó Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No lo sé –se limitó a decir–. Tengo algunas hipótesis, pero me temo que nunca llegaremos a saberlo con exactitud. Lo único que podemos afirmar es que Harry Potter ha sobrevivido, y que la maldición ha rebotado contra su invocador, despojándolo de todo poder y de vida. Ése es el final de lord Voldemort, Remus –concluyó.

–Entonces Harry está vivo¿no? –preguntó Remus.

–En efecto –respondió muy sonriente Dumbledore–. Esta noche lo ha señalado, como a un igual, y ha sobrevivido. Rubeus ya debe de haberlo recogido. Le he pedido que fuese a por él mientras yo arreglaba estos asuntos en el Ministerio.

Remus se quedó un momento callado, tratando de asimilarlo todo. Al cabo de un rato preguntó:

–¿Se sabe ya por qué Voldemort quería matar a James y a Lily?

Dumbledore lo miró un momento. Se mordió un labio y desvió un instante los ojos hacia la puerta. Después dijo un rotundo:

–No.

Remus bajó los ojos al suelo.

–Así que Sirius era el traidor y Harry Potter es un héroe sin saberlo –dijo.

–Eso parece –asintió Dumbledore–. Hoy ha sido una noche muy extraña, pero la vida es así, a veces buena y otras mala. Nadie quería que los Potter muriesen, pero nada se ha podido hacer –repuso–. Igualmente a otros muchos mató Voldemort. –Hizo una ligera pausa–. La culpa es mía. Debería haberle dicho a James y a Lily que yo fuese el guardián. No sé por qué al final les dejé que fuese Sirius.

–No es culpa tuya, Dumbledore –dijo Remus–. No te eches culpas que no te corresponden. Nadie podía imaginarse que él fuese a ser el lugarteniente de Voldemort, y que fuese a entregarlos¿verdad? Aún no lo creo. Lo digo y, mentalmente, pienso que es mentira, que no puede ser cierto, que no están muertos... –Tomó aire–. ¿Y dónde está Sirius ahora?

–No se sabe. Ha escapado –explicó Dumbledore–. El Cuartel General de Aurores y el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales han salido en busca de su pista. –Resopló–. Ha demostrado su lealtad a Voldemort en el momento más inadecuado, me temo.

–Yo soy auror –dijo Remus–. Quiero ir con los demás.

–No, Remus –se obstinó Dumbledore–. No actuarías con sangre fría.

–Pero... –empezó Remus.

–Olvídate de ello, Remus.

–¿Le darán el beso? –preguntó con un deje nervioso en la voz.

–No lo sé.

–¡Pobre Harry! –se lamentó–. No tiene más que un año...

–Sí, pobre –dijo Dumbledore intranquilo.

–¿Qué será de él? –preguntó Remus.

–Me temo que ya está decidido –dijo Dumbledore, y Remus sintió que lo afirmaba del modo aquel en que no admitía más preguntas al respecto.

Se proujo un incómodo silencio durante el cual Dumbledore se puso a rebuscar unos papeles en un cajón del escritorio.

–Harry... –repitió Remus–. Se hará famoso¿verdad?

–No me extrañaría –contestó Dumbledore sin interés–. Helen debe estar echándote de menos. –Consultó su reloj de pulsera–. Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Debe estar preocupada por ti.

–Sí, es cierto –dijo Remus–. Lo mejor es que me vaya. ¿Yo también debo ir a la reunión de pasado mañana? –preguntó.

–Es fundamental –dijo vehemente Dumbledore.

–Hasta entonces –le dijo entristecido.

–Adiós, Remus. Y no busques a Sirius Black.

Mentiría si dijese que no se le había ocurrido aquella idea, pero desistió. Estaba cansado. Le dolía la cabeza.

«Sirius, su amigo, asesino.» «Sirius, su amigo, el traidor que había derramado la sangre de sus propios amigos.» «Sirius, su ex amigo, el lugarteniente de lord Voldemort.»

«Harry Potter, el vencedor de lord Voldemort.» «Harry Potter, desamparado y huérfano, sin padres, que acababan de morir.» «Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió.»

Tomó un ascensor. Estaba tan mareado que no se dio cuenta de quién más había o de qué hablaban. Se bajó mecánicamente en el vestíbulo y se abrió paso hasta la puerta de salida. Se desapareció con un chasquido.

–¡Remus! –exclamó Helen.

Estaba sentada en el jardín de los Diggle, con un montón de vasos de tila vacíos sobre la mesa.

–¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido? –le preguntó–. He ido a casa de Sirius –tenía una tila entre sus manos y el vaso de cristal temblaba–, y ya os habíais ido. ¿Adónde?

–¿Has averiguado algo? –inquirió Dedalus.

–¿Y Mandy? –preguntó a su vez Remus, mirando hacia todos lados.

–Está preparando otra tila para Helen –explicó Dedalus–. Tu novia está muy nerviosa.

–¿Dónde habéis ido Sirius y tú? –le preguntó–. ¿Qué has averiguado?

–¡No he ido con Sirius a ninguna parte! –dijo Remus por fin–. No lo he visto siquiera. Ha huido.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que ha huido? –preguntó Dedalus.

En ese momento salió Mandy con otro vaso de tila.

–Con que se ha dado a la fuga, se ha pirado, se ha largado¡ha escapado! –exclamó Remus nervioso.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Helen con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Porque él ha entregado a James y a Lily a Voldemort –dijo.

Dedalus se estremeció, no se sabe si por la afirmación o por el mero hecho de pronunciar el nombre del recién vencido Señor Tenebroso.

–¿Es un traidor? –inquirió Helen, hipando, sin querer creerlo.

–Sí –afirmó Remus rotundamente.

–¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Dedalus.

–Es un mortífago, al parecer. Al convertirse en el guardián secreto, ha abierto su mente a Voldemort cuando ha querido... –explicó Remus tranquilamente–. Se los ha entregado para que los matara. Pero no contaba con que su señor iba a morir esta noche.

–¿Y cómo? –preguntó Helen aún más ansiosa.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Remus–. Él no está muerto.

–¿Harry está bien? –preguntó Helen soltando una carcajada temblorosa.

–Él ha sido quien ha vencido a Voldemort –explicó Remus, consciente de lo raro que debía sonar.

–¿Qué? –inquirió la, hasta el momento, silenciosa Mandy.

–Voldemort se propuso matarlo, pero no ha podido. Algo lo ha evitado, y Dumbledore no sabe lo que es. La maldición ha rebotado contra Voldemort y ha perdido su poder. Pero Harry está vivo...

–Pero ¿dónde te has metido todo este rato? –le espetó Helen nerviosa–. ¿Quién te ha contado todo eso?

–Dumbledore –respondió–. Me aparecí mal y me vieron un par de mujeres muggles. Tuvieron que trasladarme al Ministerio de Magia para redactar un informe, y allí me encontré con Dumbledore, que estaba compareciendo ante el Wizengamot. Él me lo acaba de explicar todo –terminó de explicar.

–No es posible... –repetía Helen–. ¡Esto es un sueño, una pesadilla! Parece increíble. James y Lily muertos... Sirius un asesino... Harry el que ha vencido a Voldemort... ¡Después de que durante once años nadie ha conseguido plantarle cara! Un niño... Sólo un niño... Sólo tiene un año. ¿Cómo ha podido?

–No se sabe –contestó Remus–. Pero me tengo que ir.

–¿Adónde? –preguntó Helen azorada.

–Al Ministerio de Magia.

–¿A qué? –siguió indagando su novia, sorprendida y medio indignada.

–Quiero unirme a los esfuerzos del Cuartel General de Aurores para encontrar a Sirius –explicó sin más.

–Yo también –dijo Dedalus–. Hay que encontrarlo de inmediato. Estará nervioso. ¡Sabe Rowling lo que querrá hacer!

–Es peligroso¡me niego! –gritó obstinada Helen.

–Helen, ha matado a James y a Lily ¡y no dudo que él mismo hubiese matado a Harry sin pestañear! El niño hubiera muerto esta noche si no es por el extraordinario acontecimiento que ha tenido lugar hoy. Helen –dijo más tranquilamente–, quiero vengar a James y a Lily.

–¿Quieres matarlo? –preguntó escandalizada Mandy.

–No. Quiero que esté toda su vida encerrado en Azkaban. ¿Te acuerdas cuándo él intentó hacer pensar a todo el mundo que yo era el traidor? Y pensar que lo estaba haciendo únicamente para cubrirse las espaldas... –Hizo una larga pausa–. ¿Me acompañas, Dedalus?

–Por supuesto –asintió éste.

Y se desaparecieron.

Avanzaron por el vestíbulo del Ministerio con dificultad. Llegaron hasta los ascensores y entraron en uno. Bajaron hasta la segunda planta y anduvieron por los corredores hasta encontrarse ante la puerta del Cuartel General de Aurores.

La puerta estaba abierta. Remus se asomó. Ya no había la considerable muchedumbre de antes, sino sólo el barbudo, el líder, que miraba con determinación una pizarra con un mapa de Inglaterra en el que se veían distintos puntos luminosos. Hablaba solo, consigo mismo, mientras rozaba algunas de aquellas señales. Remus llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó.

El hombre se volvió y se los quedó mirando.

–¿Sí? –dijo intransigente y con la mirada perforadora.

–Veníamos para ofrecernos voluntarios en la captura de Sirius Black –contestó–. Somos aurores.

–No basta con eso. Mi equipo está muy especializado. Lo siento, en absoluto pienso dejarlos –se negó.

–Pero debe dejarnos –insistió Remus–. Somos aurores especializados. Con experiencia. ¡Yo soy...¡Era amigo de Sirius Black! Tal vez pueda encontrarlo...

–¿Era amigo de Black? –preguntó el hombre barbudo–. Estupendo. Sí, quédense aquí. Me será de utilidad. ¡Pero nada de salir a la calle! Sería peligroso añadir a la operación otros peones que no han sido entrenados con el resto...

–¡Tiene que dejarnos! –exclamó Remus–. Le podríamos ayudar más fuera que frente a un mapa.

–No puedo –dijo reticente.

–Somos de la Orden del Fénix –dijo Dedalus sencillamente.

El mago auror se quedó callado, mirando a uno y otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿En serio? –pudo decir al fin–. ¿Son de la legendaria Orden del Fénix?

–Creía que era secreta... –dijo Remus mirando al hombre aquel y a Dedalus a un tiempo.

–Los aurores del Ministerio –explicó el mago– hemos oído muchas cosas increíbles sobre la Orden del Fénix. A todos les encantaría formar parte de ella. ¡Incluso a mí mismo, qué narices! No sabía que hubiese magos tan jóvenes en ella –comentó mirando a Remus de arriba abajo.

–Pues los hay –dijo Remus tajantemente–. Bueno¿qué va a pasar?

–¿Qué va a pasar de qué¡Ah, sí! Si quieren ir ¡yo no se lo voy a impedir! Ustedes dos están más acostumbrados a cosas de este tipo que mis hombres. No me extrañaría que algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix, por ejemplo, ustedes dos, lo encontrará antes que alguno de mi equipo. Están mejor entrenados ¡con diferencia! –Remus se sintió extrañamente halagado–. Voy a buscar el material. –Salió y regresó al momento con algunas cosas en las manos–. Esto se coloca en la varita –les dijo mostrándoles una goma elástica–, y mientras siga así puesta podré visualizarlos en la pizarra. Gracias a eso podré hablar con ustedes. Pulsaré su indicación en el mapa y me escucharán con este cachivache. –Les dio dos pinganillos para el oído–. Se pone dentro del pabellón auditivo y me escucharán con toda nitidez. Para responderme, ustedes tan sólo tendrán que apuntarse la varita a la boca y hablar. ¿Entendido? –Remus y Dedalus asintieron–. ¡Aún no puedo creer que tenga en el equipo esta noche a dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix! Vayan al vestíbulo y desaparézcanse. Si encuentran a Sirius, conjuren el hechizo "_Invenientum_" rápidamente¿entendido? De esa forma podré mandarles inmediatamente al resto del equipo para acorralarlo. ¡Suerte! –les deseó.

–¿Adónde vas a ir? –le preguntó Dedalus a Remus una vez salieron.

–La verdad es que no lo sé –dijo–. Lo conozco, pero en todos los sitios donde lo he visto no se va a esconder, me supongo. Ya se me ocurrirá. Por si acaso me pasaré por la Orden del Fénix.

–¿Para qué? –inquirió Dedalus.

–Sería como que el conejillo se encerrase en su propia madriguera, pero quizá esté en su habitación. Como nadie sabe su contraseña...

–Hay un modo de seguridad –explicó Dedalus–. No sé exactamente cómo funciona, pero Dumbledore mencionó en una ocasión que la puerta se activa en algunas ocasiones por un módulo de seguridad.

–Gracias, Dedalus –contestó Remus–. Intentaré averiguarlo.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y Dedalus se desapareció. Remus fue hasta la pared y miró las chimeneas. Se acercó hasta el guardia de seguridad y le pidió polvos flu.

–¿Polvos flu? –preguntó–. Lo siento, no estoy capacitado para darlos.

–¡No fastidies! –le espetó Remus–. Soy auror. Estoy inmerso en una importante misión del Ministerio.

–En tal caso... –se defendió el mago y le dio un puñado en la mano–. Buena suerte, amigo.

–Gracias –le contestó. Se acercó hasta una chimenea. Había mucha gente al lado, pero tenía que decirlo–. ¡Orden del Fénix!

Vio algunos rostros desencajados que se volvieron hacia él en el mismo momento en que una fuerza succionadora lo engullía. Tras varias vueltas sobre sí mismo acabó en la orden, en la amplia sala común; en su hogar... Miró en derredor de sí y dio varios pasos.

–¿Canuto? –preguntó. Todo estaba en penumbra. Sacó su varita–. ¡Lumos¿Sirius¿Estás aquí?

Cuando se cercioró de que no, avanzó hasta la puerta mágica. Empuñó el pomo. Estuvo así un rato, sin pronunciar ningún lugar.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la voz femenina de costumbre.

–Que me dejes entrar a una habitación sin contraseña –dijo Remus.

–Lo siento. No puedo. Son las normas –le explicó.

–Quiero entrar en el cuarto de Sirius Black... ¡Se ha convertido en un asesino! –trató de convencerla.

–No puedo dejarte pasar, lo siento –volvió a decir.

Entonces Remus cayó en la cuenta:

–¿Sirius Black está aquí dentro, en su habitación? Al menos podrás decirme eso¿no? –preguntó muy nervioso.

–No hay nadie en la Orden del Fénix –contestó la mujer con su voz gélida–. Sólo tú y yo.

–Gracias –dijo Remus soltando el picaporte, decepcionado.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto de pensar que Sirius se iba a esconder en la boca del lobo?

–¡La boca del lobo! –exclamó. Agarró de nuevo el pomo de la puerta–. ¡Salida!

Una vez fuera se desapareció de inmediato. Estaba en el interior de la Casa de los Gritos, toda oscura y cochambrosa. «¡Lumos!» Algo se movió y lo apuntó directamente: una rata que corría asustada de la luz. No estaba... ¿Dónde podría estar? Remus empuñó la varita y dijo:

–Dime la hora que es.

Eran las cinco y cuarto. Pronto amanecería.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Sirius era un animago, como Peter y como James. ¿Se atrevería a decirlo? Dumbledore le haría preguntas, y lo acabaría descubriendo todo. Siempre lo hacía. No. Intentaría encontrarlo sin tener que confesarlo. Después, si no quedaba más remedio...

Remus se volvió a apuntar con su varita y apareció en cuclillas en el tejado de su antigua casa en Hogsmeade. Miró durante una fracción de segundo el bosque donde lo habían mordido y sintió nostalgia del pasado. Alzó la cara hacia el cielo y respiró hondamente.

En el horizonte se dibujaba una franja anaranjada.

–¡El cielo! –exclamó Remus. Se apuntó a la boca–. ¿Me oye¿Oiga?

–Sí –escuchó en su pinganillo–. ¿Lo has encontrado¿Por qué no has dado el aviso?

–No, no lo he encontrado –explicó Remus–, pero me acabo de acordar de una cosa fundamental.

–¿El qué? –preguntó el otro mago.

–Sirius Black tiene una moto que vuela. Antes fui a su casa y no la tiene. Se la tiene que haber llevado con él.

–Mandaré inmediatamente que rastreen el aire –dijo el hombre con un deje de alegría en la voz–. ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

Pensó un instante si se atrevería a decir: «Sí, es un animago», pero...

–No, nada más –contestó finalmente.

–Estupendo, chaval –le saltó desde el Ministerio de Magia–. Corto y cierro.

Remus se volvió a desaparecer y rastreó algunos de los lugares que Sirius podría haber utilizado porque los creyese buenos escondites. Nada... Después se apareció en su propia casa, intentando buscar alguna pista.

En la mesa, con los restos de la comida todavía, había una foto de Harry Potter. Remus la cogió y se la quedó mirando. Depués, furibundo, la arrojó contra la pared y se hizo añicos el marco y el cristal.

–¡Traidor¡Traidor! –se puso a gritar, llorando–. ¿Cómo has podido vender a James y a Lily¡Eran tus amigos!

Se sentó en un sillón y a la media hora consiguió tranquilizarse del todo. Rastreó el resto de la casa, pero no había ni rastro de Sirius, y menos aún de una pista que indicase dónde podía estar en aquel momento exacto.

Abrió la puerta de la calle y salió fuera. Había amanecido ya por completo. Los pájaros piaban tranquilamente y la brisa matutina traía una fresca humedad por el relente. Todo parecía explicar que aquella era una mañana tranquila, cualquiera, pero no: aquella había sido la peor noche de Remus Lupin. Ojeroso, cansado, estaba persiguiendo a uno de sus amigos por haber matado a dos más y haber intentado asesinar al hijo de éstos también. Le dolía la cabeza. Tenía ganas de desmayarse...

Miró el cielo de nuevo, que ya estaba ribeteado débilmente de azul. Se preguntó si ya habría aurores que lo recorriesen de un lado a otro sobre rápidas escobas voladoras a fin de encontrarlo.

–¿Hola? –escuchó en su pinganillo.

–¿Sí? –reaccionó lentamente Remus.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó–. Llevas más de una hora en esa posición.

–Estoy en la casa de Sirius Black –explicó–, buscando alguna pista posible. Pero nada...

–Pues ve a otro lado¿quieres? –le indicó–. Corto y cierro.

Remus estaba tentado de tirar el pinganillo, pero lo dejó donde estaba. No se movió de aquella casa. Le entraron ganas de hacerla explotar, de destrozar toda la ropa de Sirius, sus fotos... ¡Todo!

Una iglesia próxima hizo sonar sus campanas con alegre repiqueteo. Una, dos, tres... Hasta siete campanadas. «Las siete...» Se desapareció. Surgió en el tejado de la casa de los Nicked, lo más parecido que había tenido a un auténtico hogar, con padre y madre... ¡Ahora sí que sentía nostalgia!

Miró un rato, sentado, pero desistió de esperar encontrarse a Sirius Black paseándose tranquilamente por allí. «Un perro, debe estar transformado en perro.» Pero ¿cómo iba él solo a descubrir a Sirius entre tantos chuchos como había siempre en la calle? Estaba desquiciado.

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –escuchó, y se le escapó una sonrisita entre una lágrima que se le caía.

–¡Eh, eh! –escuchó en el oído–. Atención todo el grupo. Sirius Black ha sido localizado... –Remus casi se cae del tejado–. Lo ha encontrado el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales en Norwich.

Remus se apuntó con la varita y se desapareció inmediatamente.

Norwich...

Apareció en una calle desolada. Había un enorme cráter en el centro de la calzada y las alcantarillas estaban reventadas. Muggles corrían de un lado para otro mientras miembros de seguridad mágica los perseguían para interrogarlos o desmemorizarlos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Se acercó Remus hasta un mago bajito–. Soy auror.

–Ah, bien, bien. Soy subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge. –Le alargó la mano.

–Remus Lupin, auror –dijo simplemente, estrechándosela–. ¿Quién ha hecho todo esto? –preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta.

–Sirius Black. Ha matado a unos cuantos muggles. Estamos averiguando a cuántos exactamente, pero todo parece indicar que más de una decena.

–No puede ser... –dijo Remus amargamente–. No lo reconozco...

–¡Ah¿Conocía a Sirius Black? –le preguntó Fudge–. Entonces quizá conozca también al mago que acaba de asesinar.

–¿Un mago? –preguntó apresuradamente Remus.

–Sí –contestó Fudge asintiendo varias veces–. Ha hecho explotar la calle para matarlo y ha alcanzado a unos cuantos muggles. El Comité de Excusas para los Muggles va a tener que hacer horas extras, me temo –dijo–. Algunos testigos, muggles por supuesto, dicen haberlo oído decir: «¡A Lily y a James, Sirius¿Cómo pudiste...?» Dicen que en ese momento sacó su varita, pero no le dio tiempo a nada: explotó y desapareció. Black debía de ser mucho mejor en duelos que él.

–¿Sirius ha sido besado por los dementores? –preguntó Remus impaciente.

–No. Lo meterán en Azkaban directamente. Ahora mismo lo llevaban hacia allí. Pero volvamos a lo del mago...

–¿Dónde est�? –preguntó Remus.

–Ha explotado –contestó Fudge como si aquello fuese obvio–. Sólo quedan unos trozos de su cuerpo... –Le señaló el cráter.

Remus corrió hacia allí. Vio un trémulo y sangrante dedo que había sobrevivido. Estaba al inicio del cráter, cerca de una alcantarilla que había perdurado a la explosión.

–¿Conoce a alguien que viviese en Norwich? –preguntó Fudge.

Remus sintió un escalofrío.

–¿Le han descrito cómo era? –preguntó.

–Sí. Me han dicho que bajito y rechoncho. Que tenía el pelo entre castaño y rubio y que hablaba entrecortadamente. ¿Le suena?

Remus cayó de rodillas mirando con los ojos empañados el dedo.

–Es Peter Pettigrew... –reconoció.

–¿Pettigrew? –preguntó Fudge.

Remus asintió con las lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente.

Fudge se alejó dejándolo respetuosamente.

–Ojalá te pudras en Azkaban, Canuto –susurró Remus con todo el dolor de su corazón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya está. Han muerto. R.I.P.

Pero la vida sigue. Sí, sigue. Me ha hecho gracia ver que **Marce** pensaba que con la muerte de los Potter acababa mi historia. ¡Qué va! Hay historia para rato; ya lo dijo Dumbledore: "Remus, aún queda mucha vida para ti". Y esa vida seguir� como siempre, la semana que viene. Os espero con muchísimas ganas el día **4 de marzo**. Por cierto, aviso que los dos próximos capítulos son excesivamente cortos; espero que me disculpéis por la brevedad, pero es que no estaba muy inspirado. Ahora me he hecho la prometa de que todos deben superar las quince páginas.

Avance del capítulo 32 (**EL LLANTO DEL FÉNIX**): Los Potter han muerto. ¡Qué desgracia! Acudiremos a su sepelio. Acudiremos a la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix, donde se darán todas las explicaciones, las últimas, y Dumbledore tendrá que mentir en más de una ocasión. La orden arderá. Y Remus será libre... por fin. ¿Dónde decidirá vivir ahora?

Un enorme saludo para todos aquellos que me seguís. ¿Qué¿Que todavía no me has dejado ningún "review"¿Así cómo vas a querer que te cree un personaje? Todo lector tendrá un personaje mientras haya argumento. Besos y abrazos de **Quique**.


	32. El llanto del fénix

«En un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no ha mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza en astillero, adarga antigua, rocín flaco y galgo corredor. Una olla de algo más vaca que carnero, salpicón las más noches, duelos y quebrantos los sábados, lantejas los viernes, algún palomino de añadidura los domingos, consumían las tres partes de su hacienda. El resto della concluían sayo de velarte, calzas de velludo para las fiestas...»

(Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, _El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha_.)

«El día que me defraudes como escritor, ese día enviaré un "howler" por no haber dado tu mejor esfuerzo.»

(Paula Yemeroly.)

**¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo segunda entrega de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**. Hola. Espero que para cuando leas esto ya estés mejor de la gripe que te embargaba cuando me escribiste. Descuida, no estabas más extraña que de costumbre; no sé por qué te obstinas en decir cosas que no son. Sí, ya estoy mucho más feliz sin el examen de Lingüística a la vista. Al día siguiente nos dio la nota porque, al parecer, corrigió como un rayo. ¡Estoy contentísimo! Pero el 14 de marzo tengo otro, lo que pasa es que es más ligero. ¿Así que tú ya has acabado también, no? Vaya, dos, como siempre. No pasa nada, aún tienes tiempo para recuperarlas. Además, sólo son dos. Ya quisiera mucha gente verse en tu situación. Pero, Lengua... ¡Ay! Me destrozas el corazón (broma). Lo que sí no es broma es que si tienes cualquier duda o problema, a mí puedes consultarme, que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa, no sólo para leerme y decirme así o asá con los capítulos. Somos amigos¿no? Me he pasado por "Story-Weavers" en una visita fugaz y he visto vuestras fotos. Sales muy bien tú en la tuya, eres muy guapa aunque, cierto, tu padre te metió un flasazo que casi te estampa. Gracias por hacerlo, en serio. Cuando pueda las guardaré en un disquete y ya estoy más aliviado porque puedo describiros sin problema, aunque el cuerpo me lo inventaré un poco. Comprende que tiene que ser un poco acorde con el personaje, no con la persona. Me alegro que Sara esté radiante con su personaje, en serio. También me alegra que digas el capítulo te pareció genial. Aunque no es para tanto: deja bastante que desear, por muchas cuestiones que no es preciso ahora enumerar, pero gracias de todos modos. En líneas generales, cierto, no estaba tan mal. A tu pregunta de qué es la faneroscopia, respuesta: es una agrupación de ciencias que acometen el estudio del mundo fenoménico o fenomenológico, es decir, el mundo empírico o que podemos conocer. Es una parte de la división de las ciencias que corresponde a Ch. Sanders Peirce, un lógico americano. Bah, ya te dije que te lo había puesto porque estaba desvariando. En cuanto a lo de ver si Elena hace más dibujos, sí ha hecho, pero son demasiado esclarecedores acerca de lo que va a pasar a continuación en MDUL. Mi favorito: un retrato de Remus que parece real. ¿Quién sabe? No me cabe duda que pronto todos podremos contemplar algunos dibujos nuevos. Saludos de parte de ella. Besos de mi parte.

–**Marce**. ¡Hola, geóloga¿Felicidades? Tampoco fue para tanto... ¡Gracias! Cierto, pena que todos, incluido Remus, se crean que Sirius es el traidor. No obstante, así aparece en la saga original, así lo he puesto yo. Si no, quizá lo hubiese tergiversado. Lo cierto es que en esos temas no me permito muchas variaciones: sigo el texto de Rowling de pe a pa. Si tienes ganas, como dices, de saber qué hizo Remus antes de conocer a Harry, aquí tienes el principio, cuánto ocurrió (inventado, claro está) y no aparece. ¡Ah! He anotado lo del nombre de Samantha; me alegro (uff), porque no sabía si Marce hubiera pegado muy bien. Por cierto¿es tu nombre (de Marcelina, por ejemplo, no sé...) o un nombre inventado, como el mío? No sé, ya me dirás. Aún no se me ha ocurrido nada sobre tu personaje, lo siento; quizá lo mejor sea esperar que las Musas vengan a visitarme, pues cuando me fuerzo en encontrar algo sale cada chapuza... ¿Eres fan de Sirius? Me alegro. Yo soy más de Dumbledore y por eso no leo "fics" suyos, porque lo quiero tanto al pobre hombre que lo quiero conocer siempre puro, sin contaminar. No hace falta que anote la idea sobre qué hizo esa noche Sirius, que me comentaste, añadiendo que no has sido la única que la ha sugerido, pues quizá no te hayas fijado en los "fics" que tengo publicados. Si pinchas mi enlace de autor encontrarás uno que se titula SIRIUS BLACK: ENCARCELADO EN SU PROPIA MENTE. Aunque tiene sólo dos capítulos, trata exactamente de la cuestión que me has sugerido. Pásate, si puedes, y dime qué opinas. Oye, se me antojó tal y como lo dijiste una profesión bien atractiva la tuya. Se nota también que a ti te gusta lo tuyo. Bueno, nada más, besos. Por cierto¿acaso fuiste tú quién me preguntó una vez por "Story-Weavers"¿Te invité? Creo que no. Lo digo porque no tengo tu correo electrónico. Es que allí tengo una foto mía y otra de Helen (la persona que inspira a Helen Nicked, claro), tengo un "banner" de MDUL, la chica ésta, Elena, me ha hecho ilustraciones del "fic" y las expongo allí. También lo digo porque he colgado en mi panel de mensajes un avance de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO y quizá tengas interés en leerlo. Dime cualquier cosa sobre esto¿vale?

–**Paula Yemeroly**. ¡Hola! Largo "review", como siempre, qué bien. ¡Gracias! Lo cierto es que sí, echaría muchísimo de menos tus largos y originales "reviews" de desaparecer. Me alegro de que sean tan largos y sentidos; me hacen reír mucho. No, si ahora va a parecer que soy un chico bastante risueño... ¿Cómo que has estado a punto de llorar¡Ay, si tampoco es para tanto! Bueno, todos sabíais cuanto iba a pasar, no era nada nuevo. Comprendo que lo viváis con dolor y que la acusación de Sirius os sienta como una patada en el culo, pero la vida va a seguir, tanto para vosotros como para Remus. He de reconocer que ése no fue el capítulo más fácil de escribir, ni el más difícil, pero los inevitables son un mal trago. Aunque no será el último de MDUL...Por cierto, no me dijiste nada sobre la foto¿cómo te va? Que si quieres mandármela por correo electrónico, a mí no me importa. Ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarlo si acaso no lo tienes. Me encanta que te guste Mandy, ya te dije que para Elena también era un personaje entrañable. Bueno, tienes razón en que Dumbledore podría haber empleado una forma más secreta para difundir la noticia¿no, pero a fin de cuentas él no sabía que Remus y Helen estaban con Dedalus. A tu propuesta de qué hizo Sirius aquella noche, te digo lo mismo que a Marce, que también me la ha propuesto, que pinches, si quieres, mi enlace de autor, donde pone KaicuDumb, y veas mis "fics": SIRIUS BLACK: ENCARCELADO EN SU PROPIA MENTE es una historia que, aunque de dos capítulos, trata precisamente de eso. ¡Oh, perdona! Acabo de ver en mis notas que estabas buscando la foto... Nada entonces. Dices que Dumbledore estaba demasiado pasivo, cierto: pero sólo hago que coincida con la versión de Rowling, que en el primer capítulo de los siete libros pone a Dumbledore poco entristecido; más bien todo lo contrario: pasando de fiesta en fiesta en su camino a Privet Drive. Y para acabar¡gracias! He apuntado esta frase tuya: "El día que me defraudes como escritor, ese día enviaré un howler por no haber dado tu mejor esfuerzo". Lo leeré siempre antes de ponerme a escribir, para animarme. Gracias y besos.

–**Nayra**. Queridita Sara. Gracias por la prisa tomada con el asunto de la foto. Se nota que te lo tomas tan en serio como yo. Eres muy guapa. ¿No te había dicho nadie antes que te pareces un poco a Eva de _Los Serrano_? Pues sí, un poco sí. Sales un poco oscura también, pero se ve lo suficiente como para que haga una buena descripción, gracias. Me alegro de que estés tan ilusionada y, bueno, no sé si llegarás a emocionarte con él o no, pero que me encantaría que sucediese, porque es muy expresivo y emotivo. Sólo te digo que entre el cincuenta y el sesenta aparecerá Sara, uno de los personajes favoritos que he creado hasta ahora. Gracias por interesarte. Sí, sólo tenía un examen y me ha salido muy bien¡un diez! Casi me caigo de bruces cuando lo vi. Aunque había estudiado a conciencia, a decir verdad. Espero que tú estés ya más tranquila con los tuyos y que también te estén saliendo bien. Anima a Eva, dile que va a sacar esas dos asignaturas adelante. ¡Ay, qué guay! Es que cuando acabe este capítulo empiezo con el que sales tú. ¡Tengo unas ganas...¡Ah! Dile a tu hermano que deje de acaparar el ordenador, que he colgado un avance de MDUL y los personajes en mi panel de mensajes de "Story-Weavers": «Sobre MDUL». Espero que os paséis. Un beso.

–**Joanne Distte**: Joanne Distte, la chica de las lágrimas. ¡Hola! Gracias por devolverme el test. Aún no lo he leído, pero lo haré pronto. Agradéceselo también de mi parte a Mina. Un "review" «global». En ti es extraño, pero me ha divertido la idea de imaginarte pegada a la pantalla sin poder detenerte a cada cuanto para añadir tu nota en el "review". No obstante, te ha salido muy bien. Antes de que se me olvide, en serio que me gustó ese relato de Ginny y Tom, es que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. ¡Cómo te lo curras! Prosiguiendo con tu "review"¿frialdad? Sí, bastante. Le falta, ya que lo dices, más candidez, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Cierto que Remus debería haberlos llamado por sus nombre y no en general, con un simple "los Potter"; eso fue un fallo tremendo, perdón. Lo de que Dumbledore diese más importancia a la muerte de Voldemort que a la de James y Lily lo hice premeditadamente. Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero, cuando Dumbledore llega a Privet Drive en el primer libro, le dice a McGonagall que ha ido de fiesta en fiesta. Aunque quisiera a los Potter, su alegría por el fin del Señor Tenebroso solapó su tristeza indudablemente. No eras la única a la que la frase del final le gustó, aunque a mí me parece un poco patética. Sí, tiene algo de ironía, es cierto. Y cierto también que Dumbledore dice que Voldemort ha muerto. Me resultó extrañísimo poner que Dumbledore lo supiera todo tan bien cuando era un absoluto misterio. Más adelante (más concretamente, en este capítulo) se averigua la verdad con nuevas informaciones. ¿Has visto que hay nuevos retratos de participantes en "Story-Weavers"? Es que le he pedido a algunos que dejen una foto para que los pueda describir. Al menos así hacemos menos bulto entre tanta gente, no te parece. Antes no estábamos más que Mina, tú y yo. Hasta pronto, besos, y a ver si cojo tiempo para leerme otra de tus historias cortas, espero que tan deliciosa como la de Ginny.

–**Anita enanita**. ¡Hola! Si te ha molestado el encabezado, lo retiro. Dímelo, sin problema. Sólo que me hizo gracia al leerlo en tu test y me parece muy original. Te lo dice el señor Castillo. ¡Qué ocurrencias tienes! Leí el test delante de Elena, espero que no te moleste, y nos reímos mucho con algunas de tus respuestas, que también eran muy originales. A veces sueltas cada cosa que dejas a uno con la sonrisa un rato colgada de los labios. A Elena lo que más le gustó es cuando respondías cómo tenía que ser tu chico ideal y luego decías: "vamos... ¡como Pepe!" Se puso que estabas enamorada y que era normal. ¡Ah! Enhorabuena por tu sobresaliente. ¡Qué inspectora de Hacienda más competente vamos a tener! Ahora ya no hay posibilidad de defraudar a nadie... Lástima que no te convenciese lo de la barbacoa; tiene su punto. Sólo quise poner una cena así entrañable con los Diggle. Aunque sí te gustan las cosas más raras¡la encerrona del Ministerio! A veces me recuerdas demasiado a mi profesor de Lengua del año pasado. ¿También a ti te ha gustado la frase del final? Al final voy a tener que acabarle cogiendo el gustillo¿no te parece¿Cómo vas con los exámenes? Espero que ya te queden pocos. ¿Qué tal te va con tu compañera de clase que me lee¿Has conseguido algún avance? Hombre, si no me quiere dejar "reviews" no pasa nada, pero ¡se va a quedar sin personaje! Lástima. Llévala un día y ayúdala a escribir¿no? Tú verás, no te obligo a nada. Corto ya el tema que no quiero enrollarme, que quizá tengas que seguir aprovechando el tiempo. Un besote, campeona.

–**Valita Jackson Lupin**. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No te disculpes, no pasa nada. ¿Estamos ya en paz? Espero que sí. No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Sólo espero que te lo hayas pasado estupendamente en Estados Unidos y que te hayas acordado aunque sea un ratito de mí; y con que hayas vuelto ya me demuestras el carácter tenaz que tienes. Soy yo quien te debe dar las gracias a ti¿no crees? Por cierto, dices en un momento dado "donde quiera que estés". Por si no lo sabías o no te lo había dicho, vivo en Córdoba (España). ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que tu cumple era el 27 de febrero? Te habría dedicado algún capítulo... ¡Felicidades, aunque sea con retraso. ¿Por qué Dumbledore quiere que Remus se mude a la orden? Pues bastante sencillo: Voldemort va detrás de Remus sin razón exacta y Dumbledore quiere protegerlo de la forma que sea. Voldemort no puede atacarlo en la orden, por lo que ése es el lugar más seguro para él. Aunque ya no tendrá que seguir allí durante mucho tiempo. Espero que te hayas recuperado del ataque que te ha dado con motivo del trigésimo primer capítulo. En cuanto a lo de saber mis gusto, aficiones y demás, pregunta cuanto quieras, que yo responderé. A todo esto, he pasado por ahí un test que he hecho sobre mí (si lo leyeras, entenderías lo que quiero decir) y a ti no te lo he podido mandar porque no sé tu correo electrónico. Por eso tampoco he podido invitarte a "Story-Weavers", un grupo de "hotmail" de unas amigas mías en que tengo una foto mía, dibujos de MDUL y un panel de mensajes donde he colgado un avance de lo que va a pasar en la historia. Si tienes interés en leerlo (cosa que espero porque revelo detalles muy intrigantes), dame a conocer tu correo electrónico y te invitaré y daré demás instrucciones. Si quieres, mándame un correo al mío: quiquecastilloaguilera seguido de una arroba y "hotmail . com" y ya te agrego¿vale? Si te he desmenuzado la dirección es porque no hay otra forma de que "fanfiction" me permita publicarla. Por cierto¿ya has empezado las clases? Espero que me sigas leyendo, porque si no te voy a echar mucho de menos. Más ahora, cuando ¡ya he creado un personaje para ti! Todo lo que puedo decirte sobre él está en el avance que he dejado en "Story-Weavers". Si tienes mucho interés en leerlo (yo hasta el viernes, seguramente, no podría contestarte), mándale un correo a leonitagrrr (arroba) hotmail. com . Es amiga mía y lectora también. Dile que eres una amiga y que también lees MDUL, te ayudará. Pídele que te diga dónde encontrar el panel de mensajes "Sobre MDUL" y mi foto. Un beso, Valentina.

–**Luna Jane Lupin**. ¡Hola! Qué raro lo de "fanfiction"¿no? Bueno, lo cierto es que, por suerte, he tenido tiempo para consultar mi bandeja de entrada y he encontrado tu correo. Me sorprendí un poco al ver el asunto "rr", razón por la que lo abrí con intriga. Me alegro de que me dejases tu opinión pese a que "fanfiction", como en otras innumerables ocasiones, se haya puesto juguetón y no quiera que interactuemos entre nosotros. Hay una cosa que me ha dejado un poco intrigado¿por qué has dicho que no pensabas leer el capítulo? Hace mucho tiempo que no te vea por el "fic", y quizá no te atraiga, porque ya dijiste que te gustaba más la acción. No obstante, esperando tu posible respuesta, me alegra que te haya gustado y más aún que lo hayas leído. Por cierto, prometiste que dejarías un segundo correo porque te habían, como quien dice, desprendido del ordenador¿lo llegaste a mandar y acaso no lo recibí o no pudiste al final? Es que no me llegó nada más. Espero que te animes y que sigas leyendo. Ya te dije que había episodios un poco soso (pues todo en la vida no es acción), pero estoy preparando capítulos que son realmente impresionantes: y no lo digo yo, sino que pongo en boca mía comentarios de Elena. Lo dicho, espero que te animes y que leas, aunque a nada te obligo. Eso sí, si decidieras no continuar, dímelo, por favor. Te tengo en suficiente estima como para esperar sin fin una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Muchas gracias y besitos.

(**DEDICATORIA**. Este capítulo, pese a que no es de lo mejor, se lo dedico a **Valita Jackson Lupin**, que ha cumplido añitos recientemente. ¡Feliz decimosétimo aniversario y disfruta de tu decimoctavo año de vida! Te deseo muchísimos más y salud para disfrutarlos. Un beso.)

**AVISO**. Este capítulo y el siguiente son algo malos y cortos. Lo aviso de antemano para disculparme y prevenir que me tiréis tomates a la cabeza. Os lo prometo: los que quedan por venir son mucho mejor. Gracias por vuestra comprensión. **Paula**, siento que hoy haya llegado, tan pronto, el día en que me tengas que enviar ese temido "howler" por haberte defraudado. Lo siento. Seré más constante en lo sucesivo.

**CAPÍTULO XXXII (EL LLANTO DEL FÉNIX)**

El tres de noviembre coincidió con el sepelio de James y Lily. Fue un entierro precioso, pero igualmente triste. Ambos compartían un ataúd de caoba bonito y enorme. Había acudido un montón de gente, porque, sin quererlo, se habían hecho famosos; y más aún su hijo Harry, que no estuvo presente aquel terrible día en que sus padres recibieron santa sepultura. Nadie hubo próximo a la familia de los Potter, a excepción de los padres de James, que fueron de los que más lloraron.

La Orden del Fénix estuvo al completo, a excepción de las ya supuestas bajas de Canuto y Colagusano. Todos muy tristes y afligidos. Descansen en paz...

A las seis en punto se reunieron en la sede de la orden. Se aconglomeraron en la sala común. Incluso estaba Millicent Bagnold, la ministra de Magia, aunque muchos se preguntaban qué hacía allí. Lo cierto es que, bien el fénix o bien la chimenea, uno de los dos la había dejado pasar, con lo que no era indiferente a la Orden del Fénix.

A las seis y cinco minutos Dumbledore cogió el picaporte de la puerta mágica y dijo:

–Salón de reuniones.

Atravesó la puerta. Todos lo imitaron, hasta la ministra de Magia, y entraron en la mencionada habitación. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y muchos lanzaron miradas insidiosas a los cuatro vacíos, que formaban un espectáculo tétrico. Helen y Alice miraban el de Lily y se sacaban los pañuelos, prestas a sonarse. Arabella lloraba continuamente, y, en general, el estado de todos era muy tenso.

–Gracias por venir –comunicó Dumbledore con voz engarrotada–. Hay muchas cosas que discutir y que decidir hoy, en esta la última sesión de la Orden del Fénix, razón por la cual he invitado a Millicent Bagnold, como todos sabéis, ministra de Magia. –Levantó una mano en muestra de cordial saludo–. En primer lugar, quiero que sepáis, como supongo que habréis intuido, que éste es el final de la orden. Voldemort ha desaparecido, y ya no hay razón para que la mantengamos. El Ministerio de Magia ha acordado, con razón, retirarnos los fondos que nos suministraba.

Dumbledore se sentó y fue la ministra de Magia la que tomó la palabra:

–El Ministerio, el cual yo encabezco, ha considerado que los esfuerzos de la susodicha orden han sido meritorios, pero dado que nació con el fin de proteger a la comunidad de Quien–Ustedes–Saben, y dado el sorprendente hecho de que éste ha muerto –Dumbledore carraspeó–, hemos considerado, como decía, que la Orden del Fénix desaparezca. Suponemos que quedaran magos contra los que hacer frente, pero los aurores y los departamentos de seguridad del Ministerio se harán cargo de estos problemas sin importancia. Gracias. –No sé si esperaba que la aplaudieran, pero quedó bastante contrariada. Tal vez se debiese al hecho de ser la primera vez en que ofrecía un discurso a una mayoría entristecida y llorosa.

Alastor Moody levantó la mano.

–¿Sí, Alastor? –dijo Dumbledore.

–Quiero saber cómo, bueno, supongo que todos querremos saberlo, por qué Voldemort no pudo matar a Harry.

–Me parece una intrigante pregunta, Alastor –dijo Dumbledore–, y creo que es el quid de la cuestión, pero no estaría mal que empezásemos por el génesis de todo¿no? –Miró a todos cómplicemente–. Voldemort quería matar a los Potter...

–Por una razón que desconocemos –añadió Dedalus con ironía.

–Tanto tú como yo –mintió Dumbledore–. Decidido cuál sería el método para protegerlos de ese ataque, el encantamiento Fidelio, Sirius Black fue designado el guardián secreto de los Potter.

–Eso está bastante claro –gruñó Moody–. Todos sabemos que Black entregó a Voldemort a los Potter y que luego, viendo que lo había llevado a su derrota, huyó. No sé de quién huía más, si de nosotros o de sus antiguos compañeros –soltó una risita sarcástica.

–Pero ahora está en Azkaban –repuso la ministra Bagnold–, en una celda de máxima seguridad.

–¡Todo eso está muy claro! –repitió el auror Moody–. Lo que no lo está tanto es lo que pasó entre la llegada de Voldemort al Valle de Godric y su posterior caída. Y más aún, qué fue lo que condicionó a Harry Potter para sobrevivir a la maldición asesina...

–Bien, iremos por partes –lo tranquilizó Dumbledore–. Voldemort, avisado por Sirius Black, fue hasta el Valle de Godric, donde, sin problemas, se encontraría a los Potter, como tal sucedió. No sé lo que pasó dentro. Supongo que se decidió a matarlos a todos. Mató primero a James y a Lily, y después quiso hacer un trabajo limpio, me imagino. –Hagrid soltó un bufido de rabia ensordecedor–. Fue hasta Harry, pero no pudo matarlo, y no me preguntéis por qué. Sólo sé que no pudo. La maldición rebotó contra Voldemort y lo desprovió de poder.

–Entonces, Quién–Tú–Sabes debe de haber muerto¿no? –comentó Hagrid.

–Me temo que no –dijo Dumbledore y todos se volvieron hacia él, aunque nadie tan violentamente como la ministra de Magia–. No creo que haya sido tan fácil, mi querido Hagrid, después de todo. No se ha encontrado su cuerpo, aunque todo parece indicar que no le ha quedado poder alguno. Imagino que estará por ahí escondido, alimentándose, esperando el momento oportuno para volver a recuperar su poder perdido. Pero ahora le llevamos ventaja...

–Pero... –dijeron algunos.

Remus no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel sorprendente cambio de actitud de su mentor. Más tarde lo comentaría con Helen, y como la respuesta de ésta fuera realmente lacónica, intuyó que había alguna visión de por medio que sólo ella y el propio Dumbledore conocían.

–Pero Harry no tiene ningún poder especial¿verdad, Albus? –preguntó Moody.

–Todo parece indicar que no –aclaró Dumbledore.

–Entonces¿cómo pudo rebotar en él la maldición? –gruñó.

–Ya te he dicho que no puedo contestarte a eso. –Él sabía lo que había pasado, pero no quería explicarlo abiertamente. Al menos, de momento...

–Le ha quedado una cicatriz al bebé donde le golpeó el rayo –dijo de mal humor McGonagall–. Un rayo en la frente. ¡Y Dumbledore no quiere hacer nada por arreglarlo! –contó como si estuviera buscando aliados que la respaldasen.

–Ya había oído algo... –susurró Moody.

–Ya le he dicho, profesora McGonagall –repuso Dumbledore tranquilamente–, que no puedo hacer nada por borrarle esa cicatriz, y que, aunque pudiera¡tampoco nada haría!

–Sí, ya lo sé –dijo fríamente–. Me contó todo eso de su cicatriz en la rodilla. Pero no entiendo en qué puede ser fructífera la cicatriz de Harry...

–Démosle entonces la capacidad de descubrirlo algún día, si es que puede mostrarnos algo que no sabemos ahora –dijo Dumbledore veladamente, como si fuese un cuento de terror.

–¿Y dónde está ahora Harry? –intervino Remus.

McGonagall soltó un gritito ahogado.

–Lo he dejado con sus tíos –explicó Dumbledore.

–¿Qué tíos? –inquirió Remus–. No recuerdo ninguno.

–Oh, sí. Petunia Dursley y su esposo, Vernon –dijo.

–¿Qué? –saltó Remus–. Estarás de coña¿no? Eran unos muggles repugnantes...

–No está hablando en broma, querido mío –dijo McGonagall–. Hagrid y yo estuvimos presentes cuando lo dejaba.

–Duele recordarlo... –susurró Hagrid.

–Harry no tiene más familia –repuso Dumbledore.

–¿Y qué hay de sus abuelos paternos? –preguntó McGonagall–. ¿Por qué ese interés tan obcecado en dejarlos con aquellos muggles tan odiosos, los peores muggles que haya visto en mi vida? Harry es famoso, ya se lo he dicho. Cualquier familia de magos lo adoptaría.

–Tengo razones para desear que esté con su tía Petunia –dijo Dumbledore.

–¡Y si las tiene no hay más que discutir! –exclamó Hagrid defendiéndolo.

–Los padres de James están muy enfadados con usted, Dumbledore –dijo McGonagall.

–Antes que con ellos ¡podría haberlo dejado con nosotros! –exclamó Helen, entre sollozos, señalando a Remus y a sí misma–. Soy su madrina, y seguro que haría de madre mejor que su tía Petunia. No me hubiera importado hacerme cargo de Harry.

–No estará mal que Harry crezca sin saber que es famoso –explicó Dumbledore–. Según tengo entendido, Petunia debe tener un niño, pues la vimos embarazada en la boda de Lily. –Alice se puso a llorar otra vez–. No estará mal que Harry viva acompañado, en el seno de una familia íntegra.

–¡Ellos nunca lo comprenderán, Dumbledore! –chilló McGonagall.

–Ya basta, mi querida profesora –zanjó la discusión Dumbledore sin parecer enojado–. He hecho lo que hecho está porque lo pienso conveniente, y a nadie más interesan explicaciones que llevarían su tiempo mientras pueda decir que todo se ha hecho por el bien de Harry Potter...

McGonagall estuvo tentada de soltarle algo, pero se contuvo.

–Sus tíos le contarán lo que es, así que crecerá sabiendo que es un mago, pero no se hará vanidoso por ser famoso por un hecho que ni siquiera llegará a recordar nunca –añadió Dumbledore–. Y hablando de cuestiones del futuro... Hay que planear algunas cosas para asegurarnos la integridad de Harry Potter.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó Remus.

–Lord Voldemort no podrá tocar a Harry en Privet Drive –dijo sin más explicaciones–, pero no así sucede lo mismo con sus mortífagos. Aunque nadie sabe con quién se ha ido a vivir... Seguramente lo busquen en la primera época y pretendan acabar con el niño que destruyó a su amo. Pero ya me encargaré yo de que tampoco puedan acercarse a Privet Drive. Arabella, vives en Little Whinging¿me equivoco? –Arabella asintió confusa–. Te encargarás de ganarte el respeto y la amabilidad de la señora Dursley, a fin de que te deje a Harry cuando salgan los Dursley fuera y alguien tenga que encargarse de él.

–Comprendo –dijo Arabella.

–Pero no sólo eso –agregó rápidamente Dumbledore–. Tendrás que guardar una serie de preceptos, como nada de parecer excesivamente simpática con Harry o hablar de magia con él.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Helen enojada–. ¿No te parece ya suficiente con habérselo entregado a sus tíos como para que encima quieras que sufra más?

–No es eso, Helen –explicó Dumbledore muy sereno–. Pero me temo que conozco suficientemente a los Dursley como para saber que no dejarán a Harry con una persona con la que se lo pase bien, y si hablas de magos y brujas con él, como niño que es, puede contárselo a su tía, y créeme, entonces ya no volverían a dejárselo a Arabella nunca más. Espero que te esfuerces en conseguirlo –le dijo directamente a la señora Figg y ésta asintió.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

–¿Qué va a pasar con Sirius Black? –preguntó Snape trémulamente.

–Estará en régimen de vigilancia en Azkaban en término de cadena perpetua –explicó Millicent Bagnold tranquilamente–. No olvidemos que ha entregado a los Potter, ha asesinado a Peter Pettigrew y con él a trece muggles. Pettigrew... –susurró–. Se está comentando la posibilidad de concederle la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. –Dumbledore la miró–. Es lo menos que puede hacerse por su arrojo y valor... ¿No?

–Bueno¿hay algo más que comentar? –preguntó Dumbledore. Nadie dijo nada–. En tal caso, lo mejor es que procedamos a la clausura de la orden de inmediato. Salgamos, por favor. Retirad todos los objetos de valor que tengáis en la sede, pues no podréis recuperarlos.

Apenas si nadie tenía nada. Sin embargo, todos hubieron de esperar a Remus a que hiciese el equipaje y saliese arrastrando su pesado baúl.

–¿Y adónde voy yo ahora? –preguntó Remus.

–Adonde tú quieras –le sugirió Dumbledore con las cejas enarcadas.

Salieron al exterior, bajo la sombra alargada en el crepúsculo del árbol solitario de la Orden del Fénix. Todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros, esperando algo. Dumbledore, de pronto, se puso a silbar y su fénix apareció volando de las profundidades del cielo, más allá del horizonte.

Se posó sobre el hombro de Dumbledore y éste le acarició tranquilamente el rojizo plumaje. De allí emprendió un corto vuelo y se posó sobre la copa del árbol. Se quedó erguido, en una actitud casi imperialista. Pero estaba triste, y varias lágrimas de cristal se resbalaron de sus grandes ojos. Al caer sobre el tronco, éste soltaba una pequeña vaharada de humo, como si las lágrimas, ardientes de pasión, le quemasen. Poco a poco fue inundándose el interior del árbol y lo cubrió una lengua de fuego rojo como el sol de anochecida. Las llamas crepitaban dulcemente, bajo el llanto del fénix, y el árbol se consumió convirtiéndose en cenizas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**Nuevo capítulo de REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED**: 6ª escena, _Feliz cumpleaños, Helen_.) (He colgado un **AVANCE DE MDUL Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE HE CONSTRUIDO A PARTIR DE VOSOTROS** en mi panel de mensajes en KaicuDumb: "Sobre MDUL". Espero que os guste y también que me respondáis con los pensamientos que os sugiera. Muchas gracias.)

¡Fatídico capítulo! Quizá el siguiente capítulo es peor todavía. ¡Qué ánimos os doy¿verdad? Lo siento, es que los capítulos que yo quiero colgar son otros, más interesantes. Suerte que el 35 está a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque lo que realmente está a la vuelta de la esquina, quiera yo o no, es el capítulo 33, que aparecerá exactamente el día **11 de marzo**.

Avance del capítulo 33 (**LA GRAN DEPRESIÓN**): Averiguaremos con quién decide Remus irse a vivir. Veremos también escenas plagadas de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero lo más grave está por venir: la segunda crisis de Remus y Helen; se prepara el ataque a los Longbottom.

Un abrazo para todos, los que leen y dejan "reviews" como para los que no. Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme.


	33. La gran depresión

«Los que más se lamentan son los que sufren menos.»

(Tácito)

**¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo tercera entrega!**, que realmente es deprimente, como el título mismo indica. Si el capítulo anterior os consiguió engañar, éste no: su extrema brevedad, su argumento inexistente... Paula Yemeroly me ha dicho que deje que seáis vosotros los que decidáis si es bueno o malo, cierto, pero sólo deseo disculparme con anterioridad de aquellos capítulos que no están al nivel. Sé que aún están por llegar mejores capítulos (sobre todo porque ya los he escrito) y, lo que me llena de placer, el "verdadero argumento", con lo que os pido que no perdáis la confianza en mí. Gracias.

Respondo "reviews":

–**Nayra**. Realmente has sido rápida esta vez. ¡Hola¿Ha nevado? Qué suerte. Por aquí en Andalucía también, pero las cosas de vivir en una ciudad de valle, aquí no nieva ni a la de tres. Espero que haya amainado un poco, tampoco es cosa de que os quedéis por ahí perdidos¿no? Desde que leí tu "review" he observado muchas más veces tu fotografía, la que ya he copiado en un cederrón. Sigo manteniendo que te das un aire a Eva de _Los Serrano_, porque se la enseñé a Elena y ella pensó lo mismo. Sólo en los ojos; quizá sea cosa de la foto. Yo tengo una cuando tenía cinco años o así en que parezco una de las viejecillas de _Las abuelas de oro_ y ¡yo en absoluto me parezco a ésa! Con ello quiero decir que a lo mejor es cosa de la foto, no de ti. Y me he fijado en el color de tu pelo y, cierto, hay un pedazo rubio, pero como estás medio sumida en la sombra, pareces morena. No obstante, descuida, que ya sabiéndolo todo puedo hacer una descripción más detallada. Ya he acabado el capítulo 53 y estoy preparando la estructura del siguiente; cuando acabe, empezaré con tu personaje, que aparece en una de las primeras escenas. Ya tengo ganas, no creas. Creo que me he extendido con lo de tu foto y lo del personaje, pero bueno... Da igual, tenía ganas de hacerlo. Oye¿has leído el avance de MDUL que he colgado en mi panel de mensajes de "Story-Weavers"? He dejado una cortita frase sobre tu personaje, aunque no supone ninguna revelación porque ya te he dicho casi todo cuanto me había propuesto poder revelarte. Sobre las cosas que mencionas en tu "review" sobre el capítulo, cierto, es muy corto, y éste más aún. Lo lamento en serio. Aunque debo felicitarte porque la semana pasada fuiste rapidísima. Yo mismo me sorprendí, porque a la tarde volví a conectarme para ver si alguien se habría podido pasar ya y me encontré sólo con el tuyo. Muchas gracias, Sara, por todo y un beso.

–**AYA K**. ¡Hola! No pasa nada por la foto, en serio; no estás nada mal. No quiero repetirme pero, aunque tienes medio flas en el ojo, sales muy guapa. Elena dijo que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y es cierto. Ya me ha dicho Sara que ha estado nevando y que no habéis podido ir a clase ni nada. ¡Vaya! Aquí nada de nada; no he visto caer ni un copo de nieve, aunque en el resto de Andalucía sí que ha nevado. Espero que ya haya amainado, tampoco es cuestión de que esté nevando por espacio de muchos días. Y también espero que estés recuperada de tu gripe, que me comentaste en tu anterior "review", aunque con el mal tiempo que ha hecho, no sé yo... ¡Qué mala leche la de tu profesor/a de Lengua¡Un 4,7! Eso es aprobado en todas partes. Yo cuando sea profesor no voy a ser tan hijo de p..., porque por tres décimas no puedes suspender a nadie. Aunque descuida, que si lo haces así el próximo trimestre no va a tener más remedio que aprobarte. Nadie queda para septiembre por tres décimas de nada. Espero también que ya estés recuperada de tu monotonía; quizá haya sido sólo cosa del tiempo, que te ha pegado su gris tristeza. No sé, es sólo una opinión. ¡Ah! Elena también te manda recuerdos y saludos y, a tu pregunta, puedo responderte que sí está preparando nuevos dibujos. Al menos esta mañana me ha dicho que estaba concluyendo una nueva escena (esta tarde me pasaré por su casa para que me la enseñe); sólo que son escenas tardías que vosotros aún no entendéis. Oye¿te has pasado por "Story-Weavers" y has leído el avance de MDUL? Imagino que sí. Siempre eres la primera en todo. Un besazo enorme, Evita, y anímate. No sé, te noto alicaída. Piensa que tenemos la Semana Santa a la vuelta de la esquina y son nueve días de rélax.

–**Valita Jackson Lupin**. ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todas las molestias que te has tomado esta semana: un par de "reviews" y, además, el mensaje en "Story-Weavers". Me alegra que te hayas apuntado. Allí, si quieres, puedes colgar tu fotografía para que pueda describirte. No obstante, también acepto que la envíes por correo electrónico si prefieres privacidad. Tú haces como te convenga. Qué fantástico que te guste la cortísima descripción que se da sobre Valentina Carvajal (además he puesto tu nombre verdadero, no te podrás quejar). Creo que no incurro en ninguna falta si digo que hay muchísimas más cosas sobre tu personaje; quiero decir, no se queda en una simple estudiante de la escuela de España. Tendrá una pequeña historia que ofrecernos. Espero que te guste, aunque me temo que aún quede algo de tiempo. No obstante, me alegro de que estés tan emocionada, eso anima a escribiros con mayor gusto. Espero también que no me intentes tirar de la lengua, porque suelo irme pronto de la lengua y no es conveniente que te reviente la sorpresa¿verdad¡Ah! No hay de qué por la dedicatoria; es lo menos que se merece alguien en el día de su cumpleaños¿no te parece? Te agradezco que me hayas incluido en el messenger, es un placer, aunque realmente paso bien poco por allí, como pronto te darás cuenta. No tengo Internet en casa y en todos los sitios en que me conecto me es imposible contactar con vosotros simultáneamente; pero, quién sabe, quizá un día emplee una conexión más segura y os dé una sorpresa. Os la merecéis. No obstante, semana tras semana seguirás teniendo noticias mías aquí. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero algún día me pasaré. No te preocupes si tu "review" ha sido muy corto, que más corto aún ha sido el capítulo. Y el de hoy sí que es corto¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Fue un desliz escribir un capítulo tan malo, lo siento. Muchos besos, Valen.

–**NABIKY POTTER B.** ¡Hola! Es una lástima que no leas los "fics" cuando van un poco avanzados, porque hay gente como yo a la que le gusta escribir rápido y colgar más rápido todavía. Si hay lectores impacientes, imagina también que puede haber por otro lado escritores impacientes. Yo soy muy impaciente y no pude reprimir el deseo de colgar diez capítulos de un golpe y, después de eso, un capítulo cada semana. No obstante, me alegro de que te hayas atrevido a dar ese paso y abrir este "fic". Por cierto, me dio la sensación de que al poner en mayúscula el nombre de REMUS JOHN LUPIN me dabas a entender mi equivocación al llamarlo de segundo nombre Julius. Ya lo sabía, si tal fue tu intención, pero no deseaba que un nombre tan ridículo y común como John fuese el que Remus tuviese. Es una elección tan sólo; tampoco es parte importantísima en el relato su nombre. ¿Así que has leído a otros dos chicos? Pues yo no he encontrado a ninguno, y lectores sólo a uno y porque es amigo mío desde hace varios años y también es un gran harrypottérfilo. Pero descuida, que los hombres también podemos escribir... ¡Ni me imagino de dónde has podido sacar esa idea! Los hombres, como las mujeres, también podemos escribir estas cosas. Es raro, porque parece una convención de chicas, pero también es bueno ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva¿no? Gracias por agregarme al messenger. Suelo conectarme escasamente, pero si un día coincidimos estaré encantado de poder hablar contigo. Así podríamos charlar sobre si quieres tener un personaje en el relato o no. La mayoría de los lectores tienen uno. Bueno, un saludo muy grande de no sólo un escritor, sino pronto un amigo.

–**Marce**¡Hola! Te veo radiante. Cada día respondes más cosas en los "reviews", cosa que me llena de satisfacción. Es increíble ver cómo nos soltamos y nos acostumbramos a nuestra amistad desde aquel primer "review", tan tímido y escueto. El nombre de Susana es muy bonito, lo siento de veras por lo de tu madre, pero me has dejado con la duda de si llamarte Sam (Samantha) o Susana. Sea como fuere, descuida¡que personaje ya tienes! Se me ocurrió el otro día, de improviso. Se me quedó la mente en blanco y me sonreí. Como a todos he dado un adelanto en "Story-Weavers" (tema del que pasaré a hablar a continuación), te voy a dar a ti unas pistas, aunque tu personaje está bastante más intrincado con el argumento y no puedo darte unas ideas muy claras; lo haré lo mejor que pueda: "Sam traerá la esperanza cuando todos conciban que es discordia la que prodiga sus labios; aparecerá cuando el mundo no sea mundo y todo esté sucumbiendo, cuando se necesite una ayudita extra". No es realmente una frase que simbolice muy bien tu personaje, que por cierto tiene mucho que ver contigo, pero al menos ya estás al mismo nivel que todos. Espero que me digas cuál quieres seguro que sea tu nombre y me pases una foto pronto, porque apareces dentro de dos capítulos (según estoy escribiendo). Puedes dejar la foto en "Story-Weavers" o enviármela por correo electrónico, lo dejo a tu elección. Para que pueda invitarte a "Story-Weavers" necesito que te abras una cuenta de correo en hotmail punto com. "Story-Weavers" (tejedores de historias) es un grupo de "hotmail" y no puedo invitar una cuenta que, según creo, tienes en "gmail". Ábrete una y entonces me das la dirección. Podrás encontrar dibujos de MDUL, varias fotos mías y de otros lectores... Creo que vale la pena. Si estoy equivocado y la dirección de maparedi arroba es de hotmail, dímelo. Pero necesito que me separes las direcciones de correo y las páginas webs como yo he hecho más arriba, porque si no "fanfiction" hace que no aparezcan. Me alegra que me digas que Dumbledore miente con razón, ya que yo lo conozco porque soy un fiel fan suyo. Sí, lástima que tengo la corazonada de que va a ser quien muera en el sexto libro. Bueno, un besito muy grande para donde quiera que te encuentres ahora escarbando la tierra.

–**Gwen Lupin**. ¡Hola! "Reviewer"; nunca había escuchado ese término. Nadie puede negarte que tienes inventiva para eso de inventar nuevas expresiones. Muchas gracias por pasarte por REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED y dejar allí tu opinión; ya sabes, cuando se te ocurra cualquier idea, o si tienes alguna sugerencia, proponla aquí o allí y la escribiré en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo. Hoy he dejado un nuevo capítulo allá. También me alegra que seas tan sincera con respecto al último capítulo. Espero no defraudarte con el de hoy, que es todavía más patético; te pido tan sólo unas semanas para que leas mejores capítulos, ya verás. Un "nick" muy gustoso el tuyo. La mayoría que me leen tienen algo que ver con "Lupin"; el otro suena a algo de EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS. ¿Un "fic" cien por cien? Francamente impresionado. He leído con atención cuantos aspectos has señalado y casi se me saltan las lágrimas, en serio. Sólo cuido la escritura para que no se haga nada pesado, y hay que tener en cuenta que son ingleses, no de ninguna otra parte, por lo que los pongo lo más neutrales posibles en cuestiones del lenguaje. Con respecto a lo otro, desde el principio sabía que habría de tener humor, intriga, romance y aventuras; no obstante, cuanto se ha visto hasta aquí es poco. El "verdadero argumento" de MDUL está a punto de traslucirse y con ello me refiero a aquellos pasajes completamente de mi invención, es decir, que no amoldo con lo que Rowling muestra en sus libros. Muchas gracias por lo de cien por cien, ciertamente me has animado. ¿Buena ortografía? Ya me vale, pues tengo una asignatura sólo de esa materia: ortografía, acentuación, puntuación, estilo... Es lo que tiene querer acabar siendo profesor de Lengua castellana y Literatura. Qué bien que adores la puntualidad, porque este relato te la va a ofrecer, y si no puedo colgar será porque o "fanfiction" no me deja o estoy en un asunto de fuerza mayor. Es decir, Dios me libre. Casi para acabar, te comento que estoy incluyendo a todos los lectores que lo solicitan como personajes ocasionales del relato; si estás interesada podemos irlo hablando en sucesivos "reviews" y te buscamos un nombre, una personalidad y una historia que contar. Imagino que querrás. ¡Ah! Ya para acabar y en respuesta a tu pregunta: actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo 54 (que se titula "El príncipe mestizo", qué guay me está quedando, no como éstos) y tengo más de ochenta capítulos programados, aunque necesitaré más de cien para cerrar el argumento, me temo. Espero que no os importe, porque yo estoy emocionadísimo con este "fic". Querría contaros muchos secretos que se irán desvelando conforme pasen los capítulos, pero me contendré. Un beso de un escritor, de un amigo. Por cierto, si has leído todos los capis, habrás visto que en uno de ellos mencioné la dirección de "Story-Weavers". Apúntate (sólo si tienes cuenta de hotmail) y verás en ese grupo dibujos de MDUL, fotos mías y un avance del relato. Por cierto, me disculpo personalmente, ya que eres nueva, por este capítulo, porque no quiero darte una mala impresión; los próximos capítulos son mejores, te gustarán más, no me cabe duda.

–**Ana (Leonita)**. ¡Hola, gentil dama! El doncel doliente viene al trote a rescatarte de las garras del malvado brujo Pepe que te tiene encerrada en su torre dorada. ¡Es broma, es broma! Pepe no te tiene encerrada ni secuestrada, sino enamorada. ¡Qué bonito es el amor! Saluda a Pepe de mi parte, que hace tiempo que lo tengo descuidado. ¿Doncel doliente? Cada día me calificas más certeramente. ¿Qué tal te va con los exámenes? Si te consuela, a mí me queda uno aún. Espero que no te importe, pero he copiado la foto de sevillana que has puesto en "fanfiction". ¡Qué pintoresca estás, con tu vestido granate y tan seria que pareces un retrato de Julio Romero de Torres! Estás muy guapa, promocionando la farándula española, como debe ser. Cierto que la frase de Paula es maravillosa; cada día tengo en más estima a esa chica, se hace querer. La del Quijote la puse porque esa semana tuve una conferencia de tres días sobre El Quijote y estaba empapado de él. No obstante, la explicación que diste en tu "review" me dejó ciertamente impresionado. No hay día que no me sorprendas, Ana, en serio. Espero que me acompañes hasta el final de mi larga travesía en este relato, porque sin ti me sentiría bastante desamparado, sin tus consejos perdido, sin tus recomendaciones desorientado. No hay día que, al ponerme a escribir, no recuerde los maravillosos consejos de esta sevillana que se hace querer tan fácilmente, es verdad. Creo que el último me ha salido un poquito mejor precisamente porque seguí tus recomendaciones sobre los efectos del tiempo, y Elena me lo ha dicho. Cierto que he empezado otros capítulos mejor, tienes toda la razón. Recuerdo que cuando escribí estos capítulos era en agosto y estaba yo muy desganado, con calor y apenas sin inspiración. Es bochornoso presentarlos, sobre todo éste, pero, como dice Paula, os los muestro y ya me diréis, vosotros sois quienes debéis dar vuestra opinión, libre, sincera, y que sólo esperáis que yo os sorprenda, no que en todos los capítulos haya de presentar maravillas. Esta chica es una sabia¿no crees? Sí, tengo muchas ganas de colgar el capítulo 35 (que según mis cálculos aparecerá el primero de abril), pero como queda tan poquito no te voy a adelantar nada sobre él; sólo que nada era lo que parecía. Secretos y una vida sepultada. Lamento que mi descripción sobre tu personaje sea tan escueta y, además, según me hiciste recordar, ya te la había dicho alguna vez, creo, pero aunque el Ministerio sea una patraña, no creas que a una de mis lectoras favoritas, a la más querida, la voy a poner en el pellejo de un personaje detestable o desfavorecedor. Ann Thorny es un personaje genial, ya verás. Un besazo, guapísima. Saludos de Elena.

–**Paula**. ¡Hola, guapísima! Genial que sigas buscando la foto, aunque en tu caso concreto realmente no corre tanta prisa. Gracias por tus consejos: dejaré que seáis vosotros quienes decidáis si un capítulo merece la pena o no, pero me veo en la obligación de disculparme. No quiero dar una mala imagen. Cada día eres más sabia, chica. Tus "reviews", larguísimos y amenos, son un compendio de mensajes y consejos digno de una chica inteligentísima. También estoy muy impresionado con el párrafo que pusiste acerca de que no esperabas nada en concreto, sino que sólo te sorprendiera. ¡Qué genial eres, en verdad! Si alguna vez me faltasen tus "reviews", sabe que los echaría mucho de menos. Incluso Elena, quien también los lee porque para ella MDUL es algo suyo también, y mucho ha contribuido como para que lo sea. Aunque no te conozca ni haya hablado nunca contigo le caes genial y eres una de sus lectoras favoritas. Le encantan también tus enormes "reviews" y tus preguntas en ellos, en los que haces gala de una psicología infinita. Creo que eres una de las lectoras que mejor conoce a los personajes, en serio. Para que vea, para nada creo excesivos tus largos "reviews", pues me hacen sonreír mucho y recapacitar. Incluso he llegado a ponerte en el encabezado del capítulo previo porque tu frase era merecedora de un puesto privilegiado. No sé qué quieres que explique de la cicatriz de la rodilla de Dumbledore, pues yo no tengo ni idea de qué se puede tratar. Quizá sólo fuese un comentario ingenioso, no sé. Si deseas que aparezca para REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED, házmelo constar. A Remus no lo voy a poner visitando a Sirius en Azkaban porque éste estaba en una celda de máxima seguridad y tal como lo explicó Rowling parece que sólo fue a visitarlo Fudge. Hubiera sido entrañable. Aunque, si te parece, voy a escribir una escena para REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED sobre eso, que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Sobre lo de el anterior capítulo¡claro que Helen sabe algo! Helen y Dumbledore próximamente van a ser casi unos conspiradores. Por cierto¿te has pasado por SIRIUS BLACK: ENCARCELADO EN SU PROPIO MENTE? Te comunico que voy a colgar un nuevo relato de Sirius (SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK); me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión tan sabia. Gracias. Muchos besos.

–**Lorien Lupin**. ¡Hola¿Sos un genio ché¿Qué es ché? Fuera lo que fuese, creo que es una frase excesiva. Por otro lado, me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo, pues te veía que lo ibas a leer con altas expectativas. Me alegro muchísimo. Aunque ¡vaya que quedarte hasta tan tarde leyendo...! No sé cómo tenéis tanto aguante¡que es necesario dormir! Pero me satisface ese voto de confianza, en serio. Claro que tu capítulo favorito, de cuantos has leído ahora, es el 31, pues el 32 dista mucho de la calidad del que le precede. ¿Así que te gusta Remus cuando se desquicia, eh? Creo que fue un arrebato como nos hubiera dado a cualquiera si nos hubiera pasado algo semejante. Pobre hombre, se quedó solo en una sola noche. Suerte que en mi "fic" tiene a Helen, que si no, no sé qué habría sido de él... Te veo impaciente con lo de tu personaje. Bueno, a todos os veo impacientes. Es cuestión de tiempo. Si ni siquiera lo he escrito... Paciencia, que he prometido un personaje para ti y lo vas a tener. Aunque voy necesitando ya tu foto, porque voy a empezar a escribir sobre tu personaje de un momento a otro. Puedes dejarla en "Story-Weavers" o mandármela por correo electrónico, me da igual. La necesito para describirte con concreción. ¿Has leído el avance que he dejado sobre MDUL en "Story-Weavers", en mi panel? Pásate porque allí está la respuesta sobre cuál será el nombre de tu personaje, que descuida, no habrá problema sobre lo del apellido porque no se llamará Lorien ni Lupin. ¡Vos sí que sois una genia, amiga! Espero que hayas visto los dos "reviews" que te he dejado en "El secreto". Un beso.

–**Andrea B.** ¡Hola¡Bienvenida a MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO! Dos capítulos tan sólo, pero te veo con mucho ímpetu. Conforme vayas conociendo el relato te irás animando aun más, imagino. Gracias por todos los halagos. ¿Bien narrada? Me sonrojas. Más adelante leerás que empecé a proponer a los lectores si querían formar parte del argumento como personajes ocasionales, aunque quizá ya lo hayas leído en el resumen. Si quieres figurar, dímelo y buscamos un personaje, un nombre, una historia. ¿De acuerdo? Muchos besos de un escritor de "fics" que acabará siendo más un amigo para ti que el que se sienta detrás de un teclado para inventar una historia.

–**Padfoot Himura**¡Hola, Karina¿Qué tal? Gracias, muchas gracias por tu foto. Tu belleza eclipsa. Me encanta la foto en la que tienes recogido el pelo y sonríes francamente; es más, será esa misma la apariencia que tengas cuando aparezcas por primera vez en la historia, pues te describiré tal como sales ahí. Me alegra que digas que te pareció un final poético y que te gustó. Ojalá no te defraude éste. ¡Ah! Avísame si actualizas tu "fic" de la tarta de zapallo y me paso, que no creo que me entere por el correo electrónico porque la mitad de las veces no me llegan las alertas. Suerte que te tengo a ti que me avisas con extrema puntualidad. Espero que tengas nuevas y puntuales ideas. Yo sí tengo varias sobre tu personaje; cuán ganas de hacerlo aparecer ya¡leches! Vaya, has tenido que empezar ya las clases... Espero que eso no te enfríe, Karinita. Imagino que no. ¿Das Literatura Española¡Qué fantástico¡Claro que conozco "La vida del Lazarillo", aunque aquí se conoce más como "El Lazarillo de Tormes". Esa parte de la literatura la doy en profundidad el año próximo, pero tengo numerosos trabajos y documentos que te puedo hacer llegar si te apetece. Espero que lo leas con ganas, pues yo lo he hecho y es un libro genial, muy entretenido, en serio. Anhelo que a ti te parezca igual. No sé qué más contarte pues ciertamente tu "review" esta vez fue algo corto y no me planteaste muchos temas de conversación. No obstante, ya llevo seis páginas de respuestas y las ideas se me escapan de la cabeza. Quisiera acabar recalcando que son unas fotos muy buenas. Un beso, Karina. Por cierto¿quieres algún apellido inglés en especial o me invento yo alguno?

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo, nada de mi agrado, se lo dedico a los tres nuevos lectores que se han agregado esta semana al relato. ¡Bienvenidos a Memorias de un licántropo! La "hermandad lupina" os da la bienvenida, **Nabiky Potter B.**, **Gwen Lupin** y **Andrea B.**, según orden de aparición.)

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII (LA GRAN DEPRESIÓN)**

Remus Lupin se fue a vivir con los Nicked, aunque Dumbledore le había dado la oportunidad de irse con él, porque aquélla había sido su propia decisión. Dumbledore nunca estaría, a excepción de las vacaciones, en verano, mientras que los Nicked conformaban para él la única familia real que había tenido aparte de la suya propia. Hubiera podido, sin problema, trasladarse a casa de Dumbledore y haberla tenido toda para sí, pero consideró conveniente que, tal y como estaban las cosas, prefería vivir rodeado de gente y de cariño.

Los supervivientes de aquella triste noche de Halloween no fueron los únicos que recibieron con tristeza la noticia de la defunción de James y Lily Potter. Los señores Nicked, por ejemplo, valoraron más a partir de aquel momento lo mucho que querían a su hija, como si pensaran que también podrían perderla a ella en el momento más inesperado.

Remus bajó las escaleras y se topó con la señora Nicked, su suegra, sollozando sentada a la mesa del salón. No le preguntó qué le pasaba; no hacía falta preguntarlo. Estaba pasando lentamente las hojas de un viejo álbum de fotos familiar, y tenía el paquete de pañuelos al lado, del que, de cuando en cuando, sacaba uno nuevo y se sonaba sonoramente la nariz.

En aquellos momentos, Remus volvía sobre sus pasos y regresaba a su cuarto. En aquella ocasión anduvo unos metros más de pasillo, pasando de largo la puerta de su habitación. La puerta del fondo estaba entreabierta... Nunca la había visto abierta, así que se dirigió cautelosamente hasta ella.

Era el despacho del señor Nicked, donde tenía una radio antiquísima y hasta una televisión, que era lo que en aquellos momentos estaba viendo. Lloriqueaba. Se pasaba la mano por la nariz y se secaba los mocos. Remus trató de alejarse en silencio, pero su suegro terminó viéndolo.

–¡Ey, chico¿Estabas aquí? No te había visto. –Sorbiéndose la nariz–. Pasa, pasa; no te quedes ahí fuera. Mira lo que estoy viendo.

Remus entró, y quedó asombrado. Recordaba que con sus padres tenía un televisor, pero él nunca se había visto a sí mismo en la pantalla. No obstante, allí estaba el señor Nicked, bastante más joven, con pelo y sin bigote, jugando con una niña pequeña que parecía Helen. ¡Era Helen!

–¿A que era guapa de pequeña? –le inquirió el señor Nicked.

–Sí, mucho –contestó Remus.

«–Helen, mira a la cámara –le decía el señor Nicked.

–¡Hola, mamá –Saludaba Helen animosamente moviendo una mano frenética.

–¿Estás grabando bien, palomita?

–¡Estupendamente, creo... –contestó la voz de la señora Nicked, que estaba grabando.

Helen salió corriendo y se unió a unas cuantas niñas que estaban jugando en los columpios en aquel parque. La señora Nicked la siguió con el objetivo.

–Hola, me llamo Helen –se presentó a las otras niñas.

–¡Hola! –le contestó una resueltamente–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Seis.

–¡Yo tengo siete! –le respondió altivamente–. ¿Tienes una muñeca? –Las cuatro chicas estaban enfrascadas en la importante labor de peinar la larga y rubia cabellera de sus muñecas.

–Sí, en casa –respondió Helen tranquilamente.

El señor Nicked apareció por detrás.

–¿Quieres que te columpie un rato? –le preguntó a su hija.

Helen se quedó un rato más mirando a aquellas chicas, pero como viera que no le hacían mucho caso consintió a los deseos de su padre. La impulsó durante cinco minutos, pero Helen era muy nerviosa y salió corriendo. La señora Nicked la seguía con la cámara mientras le prevenía: "¡No corras, hija!" Se montó en el tobogán y se deslizó. El señor Nicked, manchados los pantalones de la arena del parque, se aproximó hasta su mujer y se pasaron un rato conversando mientras la cámara seguía enfocando las travesuras de su hija.»

–¿Quieres que te ponga otro? –preguntó el señor Nicked rebuscando en un cajón.

Le apetecía bastante, pero también tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Helen.

–Otro día, si eso... –contestó.

Y salió. Escuchó todavía un rato sollozar al señor Nicked y restregarse la mano para sorberse los mocos. Se acercó hasta la puerta de Helen y llamó con los nudillos.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó.

–¡Adelante! –gritó desde el otro lado Helen–. Ah, eres tú –dijo cuando vio entrar a Remus–. Dime¿qué quieres?

–Nada especial –respondió–. Me apetecía charlar contigo.

–Pues tendrá que ser poco rato –le previno–, porque tengo mucho que estudiar.

–Ya lo sé –comentó Remus cansinamente–. Últimamente no haces más que estudiar. Sé que te has encerrado en eso para olvidarte de todo lo demás, pero no sé si estás haciendo lo correcto. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

–Perfectamente –dijo serena.

–¿Y me das la razón? –inquirió.

–No lo sé –contestó–. Tengo que estudiar. Es mi último año de carrera¿comprendes?

–Claro que comprendo –exclamó–. Pero ¿de verdad no tiene nada que ver con evadirte de... ya sabes qué? –preguntó.

–De verdad –contestó con un hilo de voz–. Eso ya no importa. Al fin y al cabo... están muertos. –Lloró silenciosamente.

Remus la abrazó.

–Tranquila. Tranquila. Desahógate. ¡Aún es reciente!

–¡Hace un mes, Remus! –gritó–. Un mes... Y aún no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

–Ni tú ni nadie... –la consoló su novio.

–Espero que Sirius haya enloquecido ya... –murmuró Helen con los dientes apretados–. Ojalá se muera pronto en Azkaban¡el muy asqueroso traidor!

–Tranquila, Helen –la calmó Remus–. Vamos, ponte a estudiar¿quieres? Yo me voy a tomarme un vaso de leche. Si quieres algo, me llamas¿entendido?

La chica asintió.

Remus salió de la habitación. Bajó hasta la cocina, pasando de nuevo ante la afligida señora Nicked, y se echó un vaso de leche bien caliente. Se lo bebió lentamente, de pie, pensando en la lechuza que aquella mañana le había enviado Frank.

Desde que los Potter y Peter murieran, y Sirius fuese condenado por aquel impío comportamiento, los Longbottom y Helen y Remus se habían unido como una piña indisoluble. Sabían que se habían quedado solos en un momento de pronfunda adversidad, y que sólo juntos podrían superarlo. Estaban deprimidos, y cuando se reunían no hacían más que comentar lo dramática que se había vuelto su situación en los últimos años, pero, aun así, sabían que quedaban ellos y que en ellos deberían de apoyarse.

«¿Te parece bien quedar el viernes por la tarde para dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon?», le había propuesto en la carta su amigo Frank. ¡Claro que le parecía! Helen, últimamente, apenas si salía. Se entregaba al estudio enloquecida, pero Remus sabía que no sólo se dedicaba a aquello, porque, un día en que se había ido a una de sus clases, Remus encontró en uno de sus cajones un álbum de fotos mágico: el de la boda de James y Lily.

El viernes, por tanto, se presentaron en el Caldero Chorreante, donde habían quedado con los Longbottom, pero desistieron finalmente porque no se presentaron ni Frank ni Alice. Los esperaron media hora, pero no llegaron...

–¿Qué les puede haber pasado? –pensó en voz alta Helen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE **REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED**: Génesis de un tremendísimo error, idea de **MARCE**.)

(NUEVO "FANFIC": **"SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK"**. Pasaos y me dais vuestra opinión. Gracias.)

¡Vaya¿Corto sólo¡Me da coraje, porque el último capítulo que acabé de escribir justo la semana pasada tenía 40 páginas, el anterior alrededor de 20 y justo el anterior 80, pero me veo obligado a colgarlos para no romper la cohesión del relato. Espero me consideréis mejor cuando leáis el resto, pues el capítulo 35 supone la segunda entrega del "verdadero argumento" del "fic" y a partir de él hay un _crescendo_ de este argumento irrefrenable. Cuanto habéis conocido, mejorar� no me cabe duda. Pero para eso tiene que pasar una semanita, como siempre. Me levantaré tempranito el **viernes, 18 de marzo** para ir cuanto antes a colgaros el capítulo.

Avance del capítulo 34 (**CRUCIATUS**)¿Quién dijo que fueran pocas desgracias para Remus y Helen¡Todavía queda más sufrimiento y desesperanza! Pero detrás del dolor y el desgarro de sus sentimientos se esconde una puerta de evasión, una luz jamás antes conocida: un rayo de esperanza.

A todos gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo.

Quique.


	34. Cruciatus

«-Menudas ojeras me lleva usted, Daniel. Parecen terreno edificable. Se conoce que se llevó usted el gato al agua. (...) -Más bien el agua se nos llevó al gato y a mí -atajé. -Las greguerías las deja usted para don Ramón Gómez de la Serna, que las suyas padecen de anemia.»

(_La sombra del viento_ de Carlos Ruiz Zafón.)

«Espero que no te mueras antes de haber terminado de escribir MDUL» (comentario de Astrea L.) Oo

«Uno de los pocos autores por los que vale la pena leer en fanfiction» (comentario de Kala.) ; . ;

**¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo cuarta entrega de MDUL!** Antes de seguir, muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra comprensión y ánimo con respecto al anterior capítulo. Me renováis las fuerzas de continuar escribiendo. No os defraudaré: por eso estoy preparando una trama increíble, os lo prometo.

Respondo "reviews":

–**NAYRA**. ¡Hola¿Ironía? (Risas.) ¡Qué va! Me reí con tu comentario: "¿Corto? No, qué va... Sí, un poco corto." Éste será un poco más largo, lo prometo. Tampoco mucho, me salieron bastante esmirriados, vaya por donde, pero es mejor que el anterior y, por tanto, no me avergüenza tanto. Dejaré ese tema, porque tal vez te esté aburriendo; no, seguramente te esté aburriendo. ¡Qué cerquita te vienes a pasar la Semana Santa! Si estás a nada cogiendo el AVE. Hombre, yo no conozco a tus primos, pero seguro que son majos y pasas una semana muy agradable. Aunque me da un poco de pena, porque Eva se va a quedar sola, según me ha contado, y va a pasar unas vacaciones de Pascua un tanto tristes. Pobre. Espero que se anime. En Sevilla vive otra lectora de MDUL, quizá hayas leído hablar de ella. Se llama Leonita, Ana, Ann Thorny su personaje. Es una chica muy simpática y agradable; pude conocerla en persona y es un solete. Sí, tienes toda la razón: pobres Longbottom. Tranquila, sé lo que he escrito y no hace falta que digas que no describa mucho su tortura, pues poco es lo que se explica sobre eso. No me gusta realmente relatar escenas de sufrimiento, aunque más adelante he escrito algunas muy buenas. Ahora sí me gusta describir los momentos de acción y esas cosas; como dibujar con una paleta de muy diversos colores en un mismo lienzo. Bueno, que me pierdo... No, tranquila, que este capítulo es poco sangriento. Lo he titulado "Cruciatus" porque es lo que sucede, mas ninguna maldición "cruciatus" describo. ¡Ah! Descuida, que tu personaje va a tener el color de pelo que me has indicado, que no quiero yo desvirtuar el asunto. Muchas gracias por apuntarlo, no obstante. Muy poquito queda ya para que me ponga a escribirlo. Un par de escenas tan sólo y aparece. ¡Realmente tengo ganas, ni una idea te haces de ello! Para mí supone un reto escribir sobre vosotros. Aunque eso sí, te recuerdo ya, de antemano, que yo tomo el nombre que tú me indiques y tu aspecto facial, pero la personalidad la pongo yo para que se amolde lo mejor posible al argumento. Tranquila, que no vas a quedar mal. Un besazo enorme, guapa, y pásatelo genial en Sevilla. Piensa cuando veas desfilar ante ti las interminables procesiones de nazarenos que yo me encontraré en la misma situación que tú a no muchos kilómetros.

–**AYA K**. ¡Hola, Evita! No, "AYA K"... ¿Cómo era?... «Mantengamos los nombres raros». ¿No era? Aleena. Quizá éste me gusta más. ¿Hace allí frío? Pues aquí ha empezado a hacer un calor desde ayer (hoy es lunes)... ¡Horrible! Aquí no hay término intermedio: es calor o frío¡una pesadilla¿Te has dado cuenta? Siempre acabamos hablando del tiempo. No sé dónde oí que cuando se habla del tiempo es porque no se tiene nada más que decir, pero en nuestro caso no es cierto, porque siempre encontramos recurrentes temas: tú la Metafísica, yo Memorias... Nos gusta empezar así nuestras conversaciones¿no? Me parece al haber leído tu "review" algo así como que "lamentas la foto", o al menos eso tengo anotado en los apuntes que he sacado al leerlos. No sé de qué habrías de lamentarte, pues, aunque flaseada, estás muy guapa. Y ciertamente tienes unos ojos embaucadores. Creo que será esos ojos en los que basaré la fuerza desgarradora de tu personaje. Si te parece, claro. Ya veré cómo lo hago. He leído que te has pasado por el avance. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sin embargo, lo más explosivo e intrigante me lo guardo para sorprenderte. Aunque no lo creas posible, tu personaje alberga todavía muchas más sorpresas. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que estaba esperando una lectora especial para un personaje especial? No sé por qué, pero he anotado "agobiada" en los apuntes que he tomado de tu "review"; espero, sea lo que sea lo que te tuviera así, que ya estés mejor. ¡Ah! Creo que era por lo de estas vacaciones de Pascua, sí. Tranquila, a mí el año pasado me pasó igual: sólo salí el Jueves y el Viernes Santo porque el resto de días tenía que estudiar. Piensas que es sólo un año y te confortará. Al menos yo lo conseguí. Es duro, pero piensa que un año compensa las recompensas que tendrás por ese esfuerzo en el futuro. ¡Caray, cada día me parezco más hablando a los padres! Me estoy preocupando, porque una vez una chica me dijo en un "review" que aparentaba, por cómo habló, mucha más edad de la que tengo realmente. ¡Jo! Gracias por aconsejarme que no me mortifique por el anterior capítulo: tranquila, ya me he retirado el cilicio (¡es broma!). A tu pregunta, nada especial hice el 11-M. Más que nada, cayó en viernes y yo los viernes no tengo clase. Pero sí me pasé por el instituto para recoger el título de bachiller y allí sí estaban protagonizando unos minutos de silencio. ¡Ah! Ya sé que no se puede decir "de este cáliz no beberé", pero hay que ser muy h... de p... para poner suspenso donde hay un 4,7. Espero no cambiar de esta mentalidad nunca; yo soy más de esos que dicen: "si me haces un trabajito te subo la nota". ¡Chorradas, porque luego te entregan cualquier pego y los apruebas por pura pena. ¡Vamos, que yo no suspendería ni al más gamberro por un 4,7. Acabáramos... Extiendo tus saludos a Elena y te los devuelvo de su parte, diciéndote también que se alegra mucho de que le preguntes por sus dibujos. Tiene dos nuevos: un retrato de Remus y una escena en la tienda de Ollvivander que no debo explicar porque es posterior. ¡Muy chulos! Esta última escena está aún en sus últimos retoques, pero pronto, imagino, me dejará que los lleve a "Story-Weavers". Un beso, Eva.

–**VALITA JACKSON LUPIN**. ¡Hola! Ante todo, perdona que me ría. (Quique se toma unos minutos de relax para soltar una merecida carcajada.) Me encanta. (Ya ha vuelto, bueno, eso se ha notado.) Quiero decir, tu franca sinceridad. Me ha encantado que hayas sido tan valiente como para leer REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED y dejarme un "review" diciendo que es francamente una mierda; ¡vale, ya sé que no lo has dicho así, pero yo soy muy hiperbólico. Prefiero eso a un sí fingido, porque realmente veo que detrás de ti hay una personita sensible que sabe opinar y enfrentarse... Quiero decir, y a ver si me explico, que a mí también me pasa: cuando leo un "fic" y deseo tener buenas relaciones con su autor, me cuesta decirle francamente la verdad. Pero es lo mejor; todos no lo entienden, bien porque tienen el ego por las nubes, bien porque les cuesta asumir la verdad. A partir de hoy sé que, cuando me digas "¡bravo!", será porque realmente lo sientes, pues eres incapaz de fingir; y eso me hace tenerte en mucha más estima que antes. Gran razón tienes, Valen¡menudo churro de escena esa, pero prometí escribirla y no se me ocurría nada mejor. Espero (cambiando de tema) que ya estés recuperada de la enfermedad que te acosaba; quizá sea el calor, no lo sé, pues nunca he estado en México, pero como aquello está en el Ecuador, o cerca, imagino que siempre hará calor. ¿O no? También francamente, bien poco sé de México. Hablando de eso: espero que no te haya molestado que te haya puesto de estudiante española; necesitaba poner a alguna lectora en ese personaje y se me ocurrió que quizá te gustase. Es un buen papel, aunque no simbolice realmente tu nacionalidad, pero tal vez te divierta ser española por unos días, jeje. ¡Oh! Ya sé que era corto el capítulo anterior, bien me pesa, pero tenía que colgarlo. Espero me perdonéis algún día. Imagino me perdonarás cuando leas el próximo capítulo. ¡Qué ganas¡Qué dichosas ganas¡Ah! Y no te enojes con Helen, que la pobre no tiene la culpa. Todos creyeron que Sirius era culpable y lo odiaron por ello. Remus también. Pero luego se disculpan y vuelven a ser tan amiguitos como siempre. ¡Ay! Cuánto sufrimiento... Es que hace poco, muy poco, he redactado la escena en que Sirius atraviesa el Velo... No te enfades con Helen. Aunque, claro, si te dan esos arranques y tienes que detenerte diez minutos para seguir escribiendo el "review"... Por cierto, aunque aún queden varios capítulos para que redacte ése en el sales tú, bien me podría ir sirviendo una fotografía tuya. Te lo digo simplemente porque la vayas buscando si quieres, que hay mucha gente a la que esa tarea le lleva algún tiempo. Necesitaría una foto para describirte físicamente, claro está. Bien podrías dejarla en "Story-Weavers", bien enviármela a mi correo electrónico. Lo dejo a tu elección. ¡Un beso¡Ah! Leí tu correo electrónico, gracias por enviarlo, pero no lo respondí porque no sabía qué poner. Fue un poco corto y yo estaba escaso de tiempo. Ya te responderé otro día.

–**MARCE**. ¡Hola¡Qué chica más genial eres! Me emocionaste con cuanto explicaste en tu "review": el aprecio y veneración con que hablas de tu madre, que de seguro estará muy orgullosa de su hija escuchándote desde el Cielo; lo de que tu hermano y tú le pondréis su nombre a la primera niña que tengáis, el respeto y cariño con que hablas de tu padre. Eres un ejemplo de conducta, querida Marce. Un verdadero patrón de respeto y sentimiento. Espero ser capaz de retratar ese alma cargada de pasión y amor en Samantha (Sam), tu personaje. En serio que me pareces una persona genial, pues, aunque ya tengas veintidós años (¿estoy equivocado?), hay gente a esa edad que no tiene la mente tan bien amueblada como tú. Eres un referente. Apunté tu correo electrónico, pero, como en las demás ocasiones, después del arroba no aparece nada porque, como me explicaron, "fanfiction" no permite publicar otras direcciones, es decir, hacer publicidad en su página de otros portales y por eso las suprime. Fíjate si no. Voy a probar a invitarte si eso el viernes, pero no lo conseguiré si no es una dirección de "hotmail". Como no me dijiste lo contrario, imagino que sí lo será. No sé si ya te lo había dicho antes, pero iría necesitando una fotografía, porque, según yo escribo, faltan dos capítulos para que aparezca tu personaje. Necesito describirlo y para ello requiero uno o varias fotos, lo dejo a tu elección. Puedes publicarlas en "Story-Weavers" o mandármelas por correo electrónico, este último en caso de que no quieres que las vea nadie más, cosa que comprendo. ¡Pena que tú también creas que Dumbledore va a morir en el siguiente libro! Pues igual que he escrito SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK, capaz soy de escribir "Salvando a Albus Dumbledore"... Gracias por pasarte por SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK, en serio; me anima que, por fin, uno de mis "fics" haya tenido tanta rápida repercusión y éxito (ni te imaginas la de tiempo que MDUL estuvo muerto de hambre hasta que Joanne Distte, la primera, se aventuró a leerlo). Así que quieres el final 2... Pues no sé yo si ése va a ser el primer final que escriba, pues ya hay más votos para el 3, el de salvar a los Potter. Ya estoy pensando cómo los voy a continuar, pero es complicado, no creas. ¡Ah! Muchísimas gracias por animarme con este capítulo anterior, tan nefasto. Ya te he dicho que tu último "review" me ha emocionado. Además, mucho más largo que al principio; conforme pasa el tiempo, todos nos vamos emocionando y conociendo y nos gusta decirnos tantas cosas... Es teneros tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca. No podré colgar ningún capítulo el 24, por lo que te dedico éste de hoy. Sí es un poco más largo que el anterior, así que espero que lo disfrutes. Siento que no sea un regalo de cumpleaños de verdad, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. O al menos eso dicen. Bueno, mi regalo será dedicarte el primer pensamiento nada más levantarme el 24; técnicamente, como en España amanece mucho antes que en América, seré la primera persona que te habrá felicitado. Te habré felicitado, mentalmente al menos; al despertarte acuérdate de mí y estaremos juntos, muy juntos. Y te diré felicidades al oído. Muchísimas gracias por todo, guapa. Un beso.

–**PADFOOT HIMURA**. ¡Hola! En serio, estabas muy guapa en las fotos. Sobre todo en la que salías sonriendo, ya te lo dije. Tienes una sonrisa muy clara y plástica, quizá la facción más bella de tu rostro. Espero describir tan hermosa esa sonrisa como verla he podido. ¿Quiquecito¿Por qué os ha dado últimamente por llamarme con diminutivos? Me tenéis acomplejado: parezco más pequeñito cuando os leo. No obstante, me hace gracia, Karinita. ¡Qué alivio! Me refiero a lo que has dicho de que no te he defraudado; ¡qué alivio¡Qué comprensivos habéis sido! No ha habido ni uno que me haya dicho nada malo, y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Hombre, no quiero decir con esto que no me podáis decir la verdad, pero es que hasta yo mismo estaba asqueado de ese capítulo. Olvidémonoslo de él, es lo mejor. Anote el apellido (White), que será el que ponga si no se me ocurre nada mejor. Vale, es un poco aburrido pero no todos los apellidos tienen por qué tener chispa ni gracia. Si se me ocurre algo, ya te pediré consejo. Lo que estoy ahora pensando es cómo va a aparecer tu personaje, porque tengo varias posibilidades pero no me decanto. No te preocupes si no actualizas aún; es normal, hay veces que la inspiración no baja tan a menudo como debiera; pero, tranquila, que algún día llamará a tu puerta y te dirú "Padfoot¿estás ahí?" Y tú le responderás: "Sí¿quién es?" Y la inspiración responderú "Soy la tarta de Zapallo. Vamos¡corre, corre! Al ordenador. Hay que ponerse a escribir." Bueno, quizá no te diga eso, pero algún día vendr� eso es lo seguro. Tú avísame cuando hayas colgado que lo seguro que vendrá cuando cuelgues un nuevo capítulo será mi "review". ¿O acaso no podemos apoyar a las nuevas personalidades literarias? Me dejaste intrigado, quiero saber qué va a pasar con McGonagall. Y descuida, que esta vez no te amenazaré con una huelga de hambre, más que nada porque soy chico de fácil apetito. Aún no he leído todos los "reviews" que me han dejado por SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK, pero, si lo has leído, como has prometido, lo leeré encantado. Aunque más intrigado estoy aún por saber qué final has escogido. Bueno, Karina White (apellido provisional), nos vemos muy prontico, como se dice por estos lares. Un besazo.

–**PAULA YEMEROLY**. ¡Hola¡Ay, mi chiquita! Me ha encantado tu falsa modestia. «¿Inteligente¿Inteligente yo¡Pues sí¿para qué lo voy a negar?» Me encanta esa valentía tuya. Sí lo somos, por qué habríamos de renegar de nuestra condición. Muy bien hecho. Aunque, particularmente, yo creo que todo el mundo es listo, sólo que para lo que quiere. Eres genial: aunque ha sido un capítulo cortito (no, cortísimo), tu "review" no ha perdido su chispa. ¡Qué ánimos! Me encanta tener la costumbre de responderos tan por extenso, pues os he contagiado esa costumbre. No es por "volver" al tema, pero en VOLVÍ dejabas "reviews" más cortos, y eso me llena de satisfacción y orgullo. Elena, por su parte, cree, y me reitero en ello, muy suspicaz. Hace poco saqué de Internet todos los "reviews" para que los pudiese leer tranquilamente en casa, en un disquete. Desde entonces le caes genial, y veces hay en que hablamos de ti. Imagínate, tan lejos y hay dos personas charlando sobre ti; increíble. Ella no sabe de qué va tu personaje, se lo he ocultado. Pero a menudo me dice que debo ponerte bastante protagonismo, porque le caes muy bien, en serio. No le digo nada, guardo silencio, en el fondo por no revelarle que ya tienes cuanto protagonismo puedo darte, que tu personaje es uno de mis favoritos. Sí, ella me lo pregunta a menudo¿cuál es tu personaje favorito, de los que has sacado de los lectores? Yo no digo nada, pero el tuyo lo es, sin duda. A Elena le pareces inteligente en la medida de que tus "reviews", casi sin quererlo, dejan entreabiertas las puertas para lo que va a pasar a continuación. Muchas veces me he quedado sin habla. ¿Será que tú también eres adivina? Ya sé que este capítulo no valía para un diez, pero gracias por aconsejarme que no me mortificase: ya me he retirado el cilicio (no¡es broma!). Pero, sin duda alguna al respecto, lo que más gracia me ha hecho ha sido tu comentario: «total, lo mejor aún no empieza». No sé lo que habrás querido decir con eso, pero tienes toda la razón. Además, recuerdo que no esperas nunca nada, sino que te sorprenda. ¡Eres genial! También genial por lo mucho que quieres a la familia Nicked. Son un solete los tres, cuatro si sumamos a Remus, que ya es como uno más. Si tuviera que elegir a alguien que realmente le ha llegado al alma el señor Nicked, diría sin vacilarlo que tú. Aunque lo que realmente casi me despega unas lágrimas (y eso que no lloro nunca, cosas de reconocer la virilidad) fue tu comentario sobre que estamos lejos pero, al leernos, estamos uno junto al otro. ¡Cuánta razón! Y ahora que dices eso, ni siquiera sé de dónde eres. Pero, dondequiera que estés, las palabras son más rápidas y certeras que cualquier otro medio de comunicación. Un beso, guapa. Saludos de Elena.

–**LORIEN LUPIN**. ¡Hola! Chica, qué largo tu mail en respuesta a mis "reviews". Ya había olvidado que había alguien además de yo mismo a quien le gustaba responder con tanta locuacidad. Aún no lo he leído, pero hoy mismo lo saco en un disquete para leerlo tranquilamente en casa. Lo mismo ha pasado con las fotos, que las he visto (decirte, por cierto, que eres muy guapa, me encantan tus rasgos indígenas, aunque, de enseñárselas a mi hermana, le fliparían las fotos) pero no he podido traerlas a casa por no tener disquete. ¡Vaya! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escoger varias fotos y enviármelas. ¿No te alcanzó ni cinco minutos de lectura el capítulo anterior? No me extraña. Qué corto era. Puedo decir, por suerte, que no hay ningún otro tan corto ni deprimente como ése. En lo sucesivo van los capítulos en aumento. ¡Ah! Sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo... He leído tu lista de nombres, pero son todos muy extraños y no coincide ninguno con el estereotipo que tenía creado de tu personaje. Ya entenderás por qué necesito que se llame como tú, como un nombre hispano. Por cierto¿por qué te ha dado por llamarme Quicks? (Risas.) Parece nombre de rapero. ¡Ah! Gracias por leer el avance, espero que te haya dejado con la intriga y las uñas a medio morder. ¿No? Qué lástima. Y menudo ataque repentino de malicia te dio en el "review"; por fin he conocido tu faceta maligna. ¿Que sufran? Ciertamente maligna... El otro día Elena leyó todos los "reviews" de MDUL porque se los extraje en un disquete y, al leer los tuyos, dijo que no le extrañaba que quisieras ser mala, a la par que sexy, en tu personaje. Anotó un comentario puntual que me hizo reír, no sé si lo recordarás: no crees que la relación de Remus y Helen acabe "felices para siempre" porque Remus sale muy solo en los libros de J.K. (Risas.) Tú lo que quieres es que la mate o los separe para liarte con él. Y me apoyo también en otro comentario que extrajo Elena: que estás diciendo todo el rayo «¡amo a Remus!» Me escribió en una nota: «Quiere ser malvada (en el buen sentido) y sexy (atraída por Remus, ella misma te lo pone en bandeja)». En el fondo creo que tiene muchas ganas de ver cómo reaccionas con tu personaje. Incluso me enseñó que había hecho un dibujo en el libro de Lengua y Literatura de una escena en la que tu personaje aparece con Remus. Charo Castro, hablando así de tu personaje, quedó muy logrado. Me hizo reír bastante. Después de todo este rollo, sólo espero que lo de los Longbottom lo dijeras en broma, porque, si no, ciertamente vas a ser un personaje muy perverso, y una chica tan guapa no debe ser tan cruel. Un beso. Saludos de Elena.

–**JOANNE DISTTE**. ¡Ay¡Hola! Cuando he leído todos los "reviews" que has dejado, me he sentido bastante mal; ¡mira que leerte todo eso junto y yo la mar de tiempo que hace que no saco tiempo para leerte a ti! Por eso, de mañana no pasa. Me quedaré más rato en el aula de informática de mi facultad y, cuando se me acabe el tiempo, me iré a pedir hora a la biblioteca. No quiero descuidarte, más cuando la última que leí algo tuyo quedé tan impresionado. También a ver si me paso un poco más por "Story-Weavers", que hace tiempo que no charlo por allí. Y también a ver si invito a más gente, que llevo tiempo sin hacerlo y aquel era mi "trabajillo". Veré si puedo invitar a unos cuantos. Espero que te llegara ayer el correo con mi última sugerencia; hube de escribirla aprisa, con lo que quizá no te enteres de qué va muy bien; en tal caso, pídeme que te lo vuelva a explicar. Lo del cuestionario, estoy preparando las soluciones, que antes lo tenía hecho de una forma de la que quizá no comprenderías muy bien el método. ¡Ah! Podrías decirle a Mina que incluya en mi página personal un hipervínculo a SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK. Ya le dejaré un mensaje en su panel diciéndole que resumen deseo que figure. Porque se pueden añadir "fics"¿no? Bueno, voy por puntos, es decir, por el orden en que he leído tus "reviews". En SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK has dejado un "review" larguísimo y ya he anotado tu decisión. Vaya, antes iba ganando el final 3, pero ahora no, ahora es el que tú has decidido, el 2. Tengo que ir pensando en cómo lo voy a hacer. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. En REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED me alegro de que te muestres tan eufórica, aunque realmente se te nota que estás enamorada de Sirius Black. A mí la escena séptima no me gustó demasiado. Eso me ha hecho recordar, no sé por qué, que el capítulo 53 de MDUL te va a gustar bastante, tengo yo esa impresión. Y, por fin, en MDUL: Me alegra que tú también te mostrases muy condescendiente con la brevedad de los capítulos. Sí, lo del árbol quemándose quedó bastante bien, aunque no creía que, al escribirlo, pudiera eso beneficiarme un aspecto más adelante, pero lo ha hecho; justamente hace una semana. Sí, el título (el de "El llanto del fénix") es uno de los mejores. Eso me ha traído a la memoria el capítulo en que aparece Joanne Distte... (Risas.) Elena dice que te va a gustar, y así espero que sea. Con respecto al último, qué euforia... Claro, no había pensado yo que tendrías ganas de ver a Bella. Tienes que tener en cuenta que no sale en acción, pues he omitido la escena del ataque, pero sale. Cuenta que yo no sé retratarla tan perfectamente como tú. «Bellatrix, Bellatrix...» ¡Qué ansias! Me hiciste reír con eso de un capítulo de 80 páginas y la carita compuesta de dos asteriscos para los ojos y un punto asombrado para la boca. Sí, ya sé que para muchos sería una historia completa, pero es que me salió muy largo, qué le voy a hacer... Después de colgar ése no cuelgo en dos semanas por lo menos... Sólo me llevó un mes, o quizá un poco más, escribirlo, pero cuenta que estaba en época de exámenes. ¡Ah! He leído las críticas que haces en "Story-Weavers" a otros relatos y sólo quería felicitarte por tu trabajo. Eres una currante excepcional. Dentro de poco todo el mundo va a tener algo que agradecerte; yo el primero. Un beso muy fuerte, madrileñita. Saludos a Mina. Saludos de parte de Elena.

–**ANN THORNY, Ana (Leonita)**. ¡Hola! Parece casualidad. Quizá. Pero me has dado un toque (tarde del jueves) justamente cuando dejaba de responder a Joanne e iba a empezar a hablar contigo. Pero lo raro es que me he dicho para mis adentros: «¿Te imaginas que es Ana? Ya sería casualidad...» Me he reído como un bobo. ¡Vaya con fanfiction! Te causa bastantes problemas. A mí no tantos, ciertamente, pero tampoco me conecto con la misma asiduidad que tú; aunque creo que se enfada con una temporada con alguien en particular y ya est� sólo es eso. Recuerdo si no la temporada de semanas que no me dejaba colgar los capítulos y tenía luego que meterlos a los pocos días. ¡Qué fastidio! De tan sólo recordarlo me hierve la sangre. Gracias por animarme diciendo que el capítulo era corto pero no malo. Te lo agradezco, pues esperaba con muchas ansias tu opinión, que de seguro imaginaba la más franca. El otro día me puse a leer todos los "reviews" que me habías dejado, desde el primero al último. ¿No lo has hecho nunca¡Qué divertido! Me acordé de muchísimas cosas que parecía un siglo que hubieran pasado. Fue genial recordar aquellos momentos en que nos íbamos conociendo tímidamente, en que reconocías leerme y nos hablábamos como extraños. No pasa nada con que me hayas dejado sólo un "review". Al contrario; yo mismo comprendo que es una lata tener que ir dejando un "review" por todas las cosas que dejé la última vez. Dejas una en MDUL explicándolas todas y perfecto, que no hace falta demorarse yendo de un lado para otro. Lo que no me quedé muy bien enterado es por cuántas cosas te habías pasado. ¿Has leído SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK? En caso de ser tu respuesta afirmativa¿has escogido un final? Lo que sí me ha extrañado es tu comentario sobre que este capítulo no era necesario, sino que bien podía haberlo incluido como una escena cualquiera en RLAAHN. Sí, es cierto. Pero piensa también que por entonces (agosto o septiembre que lo escribí), yo aún no había colgado ni un solo capítulo en "fanfiction", los tenía todos almacenados en mi ordenador, y no se me había ocurrido ni por asomo la idea de escribir un "fic" alternativo. Eso fue muy posterior. El otro día, dando Elena y yo un paseo, empezamos a hablar de cómo iba a describir o poner a tu novio en el relato. Jeje... Joseph. Joseph es su nombre. ¿Te gusta? Es lo más parecido a José, Pepe, es decir. Bueno, chica, espero poder saber pronto de ti. No importa que no puedas coger el ordenador esta semana, pues no voy a colgar yo tampoco. Demasiado ajetreo con los pasos como para distraerme. Espero que disfrutes de la Semana Santa de Sevilla igual que yo estaré disfrutando la de aquí. Piensa cuando estés aburrida contemplando la procesión interminable de cirios y capirotes que yo, no muy lejos, estaré en una situación similar. Esto mismo creo que se lo he puesto a Nayra... (Qué poca originalidad). ¿Sabes? Va a Sevilla. Quizá la veas de casualidad. Quién sabe, quizá. Un besote enorme. Saludos a Pepe. Saludos de parte de Elena. "Pronto nos veremos las caras": suena a amenaza formalmente, pero semánticamente es genial.

–**KALA**. ¡Hola! Tu "review" ha sido tan halagador que me he visto en la obligación moral de anotar una de tus frases, la que más me ha llegado, al encabezado de este capítulo. Si en serio lo has dicho sentidamente, me congratula y llena de rubor. Muchas gracias, Kala. Imagino que Kala no es tu verdadero nombre. ¿Cuál es¿De dónde eres? Respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy chico. Es raro vernos escribir por aquí, pues esto parece un universo de mujeres, e incluso me han llegado a comentar que "yo no sabía que los hombres pudieseis escribir", pero, bueno..., aquí ves: también escribimos relatos. Y me regocija que te parezca tan bueno como para felicitarte. A veces creo que aburro al personal diciendo que cuanto he escrito hasta aquí me aburre hasta a mí mismo pensando lo que escribí después, y aún queda por escribir. Tengo pensado que sea el "fic" más largo de cuantos se han escrito. ¡Qué osado! Pero qué descortés: sí, soy chico, me llamo Quique (por favor, no me llames Kaicu, ni KaicuDumb: sería muy impersonal) y tengo dieciocho años. Vivo en Córdoba y me encanta escribir "fanfics", afición que hace mucho tiempo hubiera creído imposible. Mi amiga Elena, que me observa y sigue con fidelidad, que me inspiro la idea para este "fic", me lo recuerda a menudo. Ella también te saluda, pues MDUL es también parte de ella; no en vano inspira el personaje de Helen Nicked. Y hablando de inspirar personajes... Quizá lo hayas leído, pero te explico: propongo a los lectores más activos formar parte del relato apareciendo como personajes ocasionales, de protagonismo secundario. ¿Te apetecería? Necesitaría conocerte, por lo que serían indispensables muchas conversaciones por "reviews", y, sólo si te parece, algún día llegaré a encontrar un personaje adecuado para ti. Ya veré qué me comentas. ¡Ah! Me reí mucho con tu comentario "qué buen escritor eres"; no, aún sólo soy un aprendiz, como Harry: él un aprendiz de mago; yo, de escritor. Gracias por decir que he perfilado bien a Remus y su entorno y demás halagos que me enrojecen y confortan. Gracias, en serio. Y sí, yo lo veo así: he querido darle más protagonismo a Remus y por eso he puesto que cuanto pasó se debió a él, a que Voldemort lo perseguía, lo quería matar. Y eso de hacer a Rowling santa... Creo que fue un desvarío. Espero que sigas leyendo. Me encantaría que lo siguieras con asiduidad. Un beso enorme. Saludos de la coprotagonista, mi amiga.

–**Andrea**. ¡Hola, Andreilla¿Qué haces, chiquilla? A ver si te hablo por el Buzón, que hoy (jueves) llevo todo el rato respondiendo "reviews" y no tengo ni tiempo para levantarme y dejarte un mensaje. Tampoco he podido dejarte un correo electrónico, aunque espero que esto palie la falta. Piensa que apenas si piso el correo. Si lo prefieres, dime cuanto tengas que decirme por el Buzón o "reviews" y yo te respondo bien en el Buzón, bien en el siguiente capítulo. No hay de qué por dedicarte el capítulo. Fue un placer. Por cierto, «este tipo es genial...!» ¿En serio? No me habías dicho nada sobre este comentario por el Buzón. Como te lo guardaste, pillina. No creo que sea para tanto. Ciertamente que no tiene teorías increíbles (pues en tal caso sería intragable) y, en cuanto a lo de extremadamente bien narrado y con armonía, intento mejorar. Aún me queda mucho para ser mediocremente bueno. No obstante, gracias por todos los halagos. Y gracias por decir que vas a pregonar a los cuatro vientos el "fic". ¡Qué buena, si voy a tener a mi mejor publicista a golpe de una llamada al 123! Jaja. ¡Oh, donde sí podrías comentarlo es en el chat de MoviStar, en el canal donde nos conocimos, porque tú tienes allí mucho trato con mucha gente y seguro te hacen caso. Luego yo los invito a "Story-Weavers" y entran dentro de nuestro círculo y leen a Joanne, a Lorien, a Aya K, a Idril Isil, Mina, etc. No sé inglés muy bien, prefiero el francés, pero ya veré si puedo pasarme. Por cierto¡malfario eres¿Cómo dices que no me muera antes de terminar la historia¡Toquemos madera! Descuida, tengo un código de seguridad: si me muriera (Dios no lo quiera), Elena guarda a buen recaudo todos los capítulos escritos de MDUL. Avisaría a la gente por "Story-Weavers" y les diría donde podrían seguir leyendo, pues iría colgando los capítulos uno a uno, semana tras semana, en su propia cuenta, donde ella conoce su contraseña. Lo malo sería que no la terminaría, imagino, la historia. Dios no quiera que muera tan joven, pero sí he pensado alguna vez qué pasaría. Aunque hayas sido un poco impulsiva escribiendo eso, también demuestra que te gusta la historia y que estás enganchada. ¡Jaja! Lo que te queda por descubrir, querida mía. No sé qué más ponerte, porque de seguro hablaremos por el Buzón y te digo lo que se me ocurre en un mensaje de voz. Un beso. Saludos de Elena.

**GWEN LUPIN**. ¡Hola1 Perdona que a ti te vaya a responder tan brevemente, pero no he podido leer tu "review" hasta el día de hoy, que estoy colgando este capítulo, y no tengo demasiado tiempo. No obstante, te agradezco que te hayas vuelto a pasar por aquí. Espero otro día poderte contestar antes, como lo has dejado tan tarde; pero no pasa nada, en serio. Ya creía que no volvías. Me daba pena porque, francamente, me diste muy buena impresión en tu primer "review". Eras de esas personas que, me dije, eran indispensables para meter como personaje. Aunque, te advierto, inventarme un personaje para los lectores suele llevarme un poco de tiempo. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Sí, tengo más de 100 capítulos programados y, me temo, en ascenso. Lo cierto es que no quisiera acabar nunca MDUL, pero algún día tendría que hacerlo. Lo importante es encontrar un buen argumento para no aburrir al personal. Me alegro de que te hayas pasado por "Story-Weavers". ¿Viste mi foto¿Viste el avance de MDUL¿Viste los dibujos de mi "fic"? Espero que algún día te apuntes y conozcas a toda la gente excepcional que hay por allí. Pues eso, me reitero, disculpa mi extrema brevedad: pero acabo de leer el "review" y no tengo más que unos minutos para respondértelo. Espero que me perdones. Un besazo enorme, Gwen. Por cierto, para empezar a conocerte mejor para tu personaje¿cómo te llamas? Muchos besos de, más que un escritor, un amigo. Quique.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Marce**, no sólo porque se lo merece, sino porque dentro de unos cuantos días va a ser su cumpleaños y quería hacerle un regalito. Disfruta de ese aniversario en compañía de tu familia y amigos, pero recuerda también que en "fanfiction" muchos te tenemos reservado un huequito en nuestros corazones y que nos acordamos de ti. Un beso. ¡Y cumple muchos más! Mira, es una tarta. Sopla las velas. ¡Pide un deseo!)

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV (CRUCIATUS)**

–Los Longbottom –dijo Dumbledore una vez llegó a casa de los Nicked–. Han desaparecido.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus.

–Parece ser que los han secuestrado –explicó el director de Hogwarts preocupado.

–¿Quién? –siguió indagando Remus.

–¡No lo sé, obviamente! –exclamó Dumbledore perdiendo los estribos. Y más tranquilamente–: Alastor ha ido detrás de su pista.

–¿Se sospecha de alguien? –preguntó Helen intranquila.

–Se presupone que son mortífagos. Igual que unos están volviendo a nuestro bando alegando que actuaban bajo engaño, el resto sigue obstinado en preservar el clima de terror que había creado lord Voldemort. Espero que sólo sea eso.

–¿Podemos hacer algo? –se ofreció Remus.

–Me temo que esperar –contestó Dumbledore pacientemente–. Es lo mejor. Alastor ya ha ido detrás de ellos.

Remus se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose inútil.

–¿Y Neville? –preguntó Helen de pronto.

–Nada –contestó Dumbledore relajado–. Frank y Alice se lo dejaron ayer a la madre de Frank y allí sigue. No se han pasado a recogerlo.

–Ayer nosotros quedamos con ellos –explicó Remus–, y no se presentaron. Eso era, claro está.

–Tengo que irme –dijo Dumbledore–. Pensé que quizá quisieseis saberlo¿no?

–Sí, claro, gracias, Dumbledore –dijo Remus.

–Vale, pues dicho queda –concluyó el director–. Me voy a ver si recibo noticias de Alastor¿de acuerdo?

Y se desapareció con el frufrú de su capa.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –se interesó inmediatamente la señora Nicked.

Hubiera estado presente en tanto se desarrollaba la conversación, o tal hubiese sido su deseo al menos, pero Dumbledore, tajantemente, había dicho: «Quiero hablar con Helen y con Remus... a solas, por favor», y la señora Nicked, que para otras cosas no, pero para las indirectas era muy rápida, se marchó lentamente a arreglar el armario de su habitación.

–Nos ha contado que alguien ha secuestrado a Frank y Alice –explicó Helen entristecida.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió su madre–. Eso es imposible...

Pero no lo era. La tarde del sábado pasó muy triste y lenta, con la lluvia de noviembre golpeando tranquilamente los cristales de las ventanas. Sin noticias... El fuego alumbraba sus rostros, esperando que de un momento a otro fuese a aparecer Dumbledore por allí la cabeza, o Alastor, y les comunicase que los habían encontrado¡que estaban sanos y salvos! Pero la chimenea seguía tan tranquila como de costumbre.

–¿Has visto algo? –le preguntaba de vez en cuando Remus a Helen. Esperaba que su salvación, aquel día, fuese una visión de Helen que les revelase el paradero de los Longbottom.

–Nada –contestó Helen afligida.

–Esfuérzate, por favor –le decía Remus apretando los dientes, aunque bien sabía que era en balde pedirle a su novia que tuviese una visión si no estaba predispuesta a ello.

–Tranquilizaos –les decía de vez en cuando la señora Nicked cuando al pasar se los encontraba sentados en el sof� mirando nerviosos la chimenea–. Veréis cómo pronto pasa todo y no ha sido nada.

Rezaron por que aquellas palabras se cumpliesen.

–¿Has tenido ya alguna visión? –volvió a preguntar Remus.

–No –respondió Helen medio enfadada, pues le resultaba molesto que, cada dos por tres, le estuviesen recordando si había visto algo o no–. Hay veces que tengo y otras no –explicó de mal humor–. Y además, a pesar de que tuviese una, no creo que sirviese de mucho, pues no creo que pudiese sacar en claro dónde los tienen retenidos. Cuanto mucho, los vería a ellos y sabría lo que les estarían haciendo.

Remus tuvo de pronto una brillante idea:

–¡El tarot! –exclamó.

–¿Qué pasa con el tarot? –le inquirió su novia.

–Tú misma dijiste que no era muy preciso, pero que era de mucha utilidad cuando no tenías ninguna visión del futuro. ¡Ahora necesitamos que utilices el tarot!

–Pero no voy a averiguar dónde los tienen –se defendió Helen.

–Pero sabremos al menos si están vivos –arguyó Remus.

Helen asintió lentamente. Salió corriendo, escaleras arriba, y regresó con el fajo de cartas en su mano. Separó, minuciosamente, los arcanos mayores de los menores, y barajó los veintidós primeros. Susurró palabras al viento. «Pasado, presente, futuro. Los Longbottom...»

Levantó una primera carta temblorosa. Los Amantes... Helen resopló lentamente. «El presente.» Levantó una nueva carta: el Diablo, con sus ojos rojos bien abiertos, y Remus contuvo la respiración.

–Ahora veremos el futuro –susurró Helen.

–Hasta el momento... ¿Están muertos? –la interrumpió Remus.

–Creo que no –contestó–. Si no habría salido rotundamente la carta de la Muerte.

–Pero dijiste que esa carta significaba... –exclamó.

–Ahora no, Remus –dijo resuelta–. Estamos preguntando si están vivos o no... Ya no son interpretaciones. Las cartas van a hablar con su significado literal.

–Entonces, si sale ahora la Muerte¿eso querrá decir que...? –No podía preguntarlo. Las palabras no le salían de la boca.

–Supongo que sí –respondió Helen sin dejarle que acabase–. Pero esperemos que no sea eso...

Y separó lentamente la tercera carta. La dejó a la derecha de la anterior. El Loco...

Remus respiró aliviado.

–No podemos estar seguros del todo, no obstante –repuso Helen–. Hay veces que las cartas no quieren respondernos con exactitud, o que les gusta mentirnos...

–No esta vez, Helen –dijo Remus–. Hemos consultado un tema muy grave... No creo que las cartas sean tan... tan... ¡puñeteras!

Helen se las quedó mirando mientras las barajaba con frenesí. En ella aún albergaba el benepácito de la duda.

La chica apuntó la baraja con su varita y pronunció el encantamiento _relaxo_. Las cartas salieron surcando el aire, subiendo por las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Todavía les quedaba un buen rato que aguardar.

Próxima a la hora de cenar, la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore asomó por la chimenea con los ojos relampagueantes. Remus y Helen, que seguían plantados delante, en el sof� saltaron de sus asientos y se arrodillaron al lado de su mentor.

–¿Se sabe ya algo? –preguntó Helen.

–Alastor los ha encontrado –explicó conciso–. Está en San Mungo.

–¿Le ha pasado algo? –inquirió Remus.

–No, en absoluto –negó rotundamente Dumbledore–. Tiene un agujero en la nariz, pero nada de consideración. –Se calló, mirando hacia todas partes con ojos de dramatismo.

–Y los Longbottom... –empezó Helen–. ¿Están ellos bien?

–Alastor está con ellos –explicó–. Digamos que están... heridos.

–¿Podemos ir a verlos? –preguntó Remus.

–Por supuesto –contestó Dumbledore.

Y su cabeza desapareció.

En un instante Remus y Helen se aparecieron en el vestíbulo del hospital mágico, donde estaba Dumbledore, cerca de una chimenea.

–Hola –los saludó.

–¿Dónde están? –le inquirió Remus con impaciencia.

–En la cuarta planta –contestó Dumbledore y Helen y Remus salieron corriendo–. ¡Esperadme! –gritó.

Subieron enseguida, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de su error al dejar a Dumbledore atrás. Había un sinfín de habitaciones, y ellos no sabían en cuál estaban Frank y Alice. Recorrieron varios pasillos impacientemente, pero sólo consiguieron desquiciarse más aún. Finalmente, para su suerte, se abrió una puerta y salió de ella el auror Moody.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –les inquirió con su habitual tono gruñón.

–¿Qué íbamos a hacer? –le soltó a su vez Remus con ironía–. ¿Están ahí Alice y Frank?

–Sí –respondió con melancolía–, pero no podéis pasar.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Helen.

–Los están interviniendo.

–¿Qué tienen? –dijo Remus.

En aquel instante, a paso lento, los alcanzó Dumbledore. Alastor le lanzó una rápida mirada a su viejo amigo y éste asintió tranquilamente.

–Están bastante mal –explicó Dumbledore.

–¿Qué tienen? –preguntó Helen. Estaba muy interesada.

–Están desubicados –le dijo Dumbledore–. No tienen constancia de dónde están, ni de quiénes son, ni de nada. Están enloquecidos.

–Pero saldrán de ésta¿no? –Se interesó Remus con un nudo en la garganta.

–No lo sé –contestó Dumbledore–. Están haciendo todo lo posible, nos han dicho, pero no han mostrado muchas esperanzas...

–¿Cómo ha sido? –preguntó Helen con un tono de voz que rayaba el susurro.

–Al parecer les han lanzado sendas maldiciones cruciatus –explicó Moody–. Por eso han perdido todo sentido de conciencia.

Se quedaron callados, sumergidos en un empalagoso silencio que atronaba las palabras de cada uno en el interior de sus cabezas.

–Estarán en San Mungo hasta que se recuperen –explicó Dumbledore sin que nadie le preguntase.

–¿Podremos entrar a verlos? –preguntó Remus.

–En cuanto salgan los sanadores –confirmó Moody.

Al cuarto de hora abandonaron la habitación y salieron con cara de pocos amigos. Intercambiaron un par de frases con Dumbledore y éste regresó con ellos de mal talante.

–Estarán en San Mungo hasta que se recuperen... –repitió aún más entristecido.

–Podemos entrar¿verdad? –confirmó Moody.

Dumbledore asintió.

Frank y Alice estaban tumbados en un par de camillas. Tenían los rostros desencajados y los ojos en blanco. Era una imagen repugnante, mirándolos, acercándose, y sin que ellos los reconociesen; se limitaban a reírse como dementes.

–Irán mejorando –dijo Helen sonriendo tibiamente–. Ahora hay muchos adelantos, creedme. Se curarán antes de lo que nos imaginamos... Estoy segura.

Al rato de contemplarlos...

–¿Habéis atrapado a los... a los que han hecho esto? –preguntó Remus con un hilo de voz.

–Por supuesto –contestó Moody sin alardear.

–Pasado mañana será el juicio –explicó Dumbledore.

–Pero ¿les harán juicio? –preguntó Remus aún más atónito–. ¡A Sirius ni siquiera le dejaron!...

–Ya –asintió ligeramente Dumbledore–, pero consideran que como lord Voldemort ha desaparecido, quizá sea momento de relajar un poco las exigentes normas que habían impuesto.

Remus estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero no lo hizo.

–¿Te gustaría venir? –le preguntó Dumbledore sin ánimo.

–¿Podría? –le inquirió Remus tranquilamente.

–Ajá –contestó asintiendo con la cabeza–. Soy el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot; puedo invitar a quien quiera.

–Yo también quiero ir –dijo Helen con seriedad–. Podré¿verdad?

Dumbledore asintió. Se quedó mirando tristemente a los Longbottom y no volvió a decir nada más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus y Helen atravesaron el largo corredor hasta llegar a la sala del juicio. Atravesaron la puerta abierta y se sentaron al fondo de la sala, en el banco más lejano, en un rincón apenas si alumbrado. Helen recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus y éste se dejó estar.

–¿Qué crees que pasar�? –preguntó Helen.

–Los condenarán –contestó Remus decidido–. Es Crouch quien los va a juzgar... –dijo–. No se conoce una persona más antitenebrista.

Helen aspiró largamente. Se quedó mirano con los ojos medio cerrados su alrededor. En derredor de ella se extendía un sepulcral y soporífero silencio, sólo roto por el llanto invisible de alguien allí encogido.

El señor Crouch se puso en pie y Remus lo miró fijamente. Estaba lívido y en la sien se apreciaban las contracciones de un nervio. Se paseó unos segundos de un lado a otro. Algunos magos del tribunal bajaron y estuvieron hablando un rato con él y con Moody, que estaba ya allí sentado, algo más adelante, junto con Dumbledore. Todos volvieron a sus asientos después de un buen rato hablando en voz baja. El señor Crouch, con un grito que retumbó en la silenciosa mazmorra, ordenó a un mago delgaducho pero alto que custodiaba una puertal lateral que los trajese. El hombre desapareció y la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

Al volver a abrirse, aquella vez entraron seis dementores flanqueando a un grupo de cuatro personas. Remus sintió la invasión de un gélido frío en las entrañas, y como si se adormeciese por un susurro soporífero, comenzó a escuchar voces de James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Frank y Alice en una conversación que habían tenido, no recordaba cuándo ni dónde. Pestañeó varias veces y vislumbró de nuevo la sala con un poco de más nitidez. Se giró hacias todos lados y vio que todo el mundo cuchicheaba, los unos con los otros.

Los dementores colocaron al grupo en cuatro sillas con cadenas que habían puesto en el centro de la mazmorra. Había un hombre robusto que miró a Crouch inexpresivamente; otro hombre más delgado y de aspecto nervioso, cuyos ojos recorrían la multitud; una mujer con cabello negro, brillante y espeso, y párpados caídos, que se sentó en la silla con cadenas como si fuese un trono, y un muchacho de unos veinte años que parecía petrificado: estaba temblando, y el pelo color de paja le caía sobre la cara de piel blanca como la leche y pecosa.

En ningún momento cesó el llanto desconocido.

Crouch, que se había vuelto a sentar mientras entraban, se levantó. Miró a los cuatro que tenía ante él con expresión de odio.

–Se los ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica –dijo pronunciando con claridad– para que podamos juzgarlos por crímenes tan atroces...

–Padre –suplicó el muchacho del pelo color paja y Remus pegó un brinco en su asiento, asombrado–. Por favor, padre...

–... que raramente este juzgado ha oído otros semejantes –siguió Crouch, hablando más alto para ahogar las palabras de su hijo–. Hemos oído las pruebas presentadas contra ustedes. Los cuatro están acusados de haber capturado a un auror, Frank Longbottom, y haberlo sometido a la maldición cruciatus por creerlo en conocimiento del paradero de su jefe exiliado, El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado...

Dumbledore había conseguido por fin, hacía ya unas semanas, que todo el mundo pensase que Voldemort había huido sin poder, y no muerto como muchos cantaban cada dos por tres. Aunque no todos creían que estaría por ahí esperando el momento oportuno para hacerse fuerte otra vez...

–¡Yo no, padre! –gritó el muchacho encadenado–. Yo no, padre, lo juro. ¡No vuelvas a enviarme con los dementores...!

–Se los acusa también –continuó el señor Crouch, mientras Remus lo escuchaba muy atentamente– de haber usado la maldición cruciatus contra la mujer de Frank Longbottom cuando él no les proporcionó la información. Planearon restaurar en el poder a El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado, y volver a la vida de violencia que presumiblemente llevaron ustedes mientras él fue poderoso. –Remus, atónito, se quedó mirando al señor Crouch, despiadado, y seguidamente al hijo de éste, que miraba a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos–. Ahora pido al jurado...

–¡Madre! –gritó el muchacho y los sollozos reanudaron con mayor fuerza–. ¡No lo dejes, madre¡Yo no lo hice, yo no fui!

–Pido a los miembros del jurado –prosiguió el señor Crouch– que levanten las manos si creen, como yo, que estos crímenes merecen la cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Todos a la vez, los magos y brujas del lado de la derecha, levantaron las manos. La multitud que circundaba a Remus prorrumpió en aplausos, pero Remus y Helen, respetuosos, no se dejaron arrastrar. El muchacho, mirando hacia todos lados con desesperación, gritó:

–¡No, madre, no¡Yo no lo hice, no lo hice, no sabía¡No me envíes allí, no lo dejes!

Los dementores volvieron a entrar en la sala. Los tres compañeros del muchacho se levantaron con serenidad de las sillas, no así él. La mujer de los párpados caídos, que Remus averiguó más tarde que era familiar de Sirius Black por un comentario que le hizo Dumbledore, miró a Crouch y vociferó:

–¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, Crouch! –Remus sintió que un escalofrío dobló a Helen–. ¡Echadnos a Azkaban: podemos esperar¡Se alzará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a ningún otro de sus partidarios¡Sólo nosotros le hemos sido fieles¡Sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo!

El muchacho comenzó a debatirse contra los dementores, aunque pronto el frío poder de estas criaturas comenzó a afectarlo. La multitud los insultaba, algunos puestos en pie, mientras Bellatrix Lestrange salía de la sala con decisión y Barty Crouch seguía luchando.

–¡Soy tu hijo! –le gritó al señor Crouch–. ¡Soy tu hijo!

–¡Tú no eres hijo mío! –chilló el señor Crouch, con los ojos repentinamente desorbitados–. ¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo! –Le temblaba la barbilla–. ¡Lleváoslos! –ordenó a los dementores, escupiendo saliva–. ¡Lleváoslos y que se pudran allí!

–¡Padre, padre, yo no tengo nada que ver¡No¡No¡Por favor, padre!

El señor Crouch se volvió con teatralidad y avanzó con paso decidido hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta y desapareció. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su mujer estaba desmayada en el banco que ocupaba. Dumbledore se levantó y la animó, dándole pequeños golpes en la cara para que recobrase el conocimiento.

–¡Por favor! –gritó Crouch Junior antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Los magos del tribunal se fueron levantando lentamente. Helen retiró despacio su cabeza del hombro de Remus y éste se la quedó mirando con ojos expresivos.

–Se ha hecho justicia –dijo Remus.

Helen asintió.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Los dos se volvieron hacia él violentamente, porque ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el alto anciano de cabellos plateados, junto con Moody, había llegado y estaba frente a ellos. Se lo quedaron mirando y asintieron. Se pusieron en pie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Siéntate, Remus –dijo Dumbledore a su recién llegado por la chimenea invitado a su despacho–. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? –le ofreció.

–No, gracias –dijo con desánimo.

–¡Oh, vamos! –insistió–. ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Dumbledore dio un golpe con su varita sobre el escritorio y apareció una botella de largo cuello.

–Ahí tienes –confirmó Dumbledore.

Remus tomó la cerveza y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

–Gracias –dijo.

Dumbledore se quedó callado, mirando por la ventana, y Remus se lo quedó observando, aprensivo. Cuando el anciano giró el rostro y lo vio, preguntó:

–¿Qué?

–Eso es lo que me preguntaba yo –dijo Remus–. Me has llamado¿no?

Dumbledore asintió.

–Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos –reconoció–. Eso es todo. Espero que no te moleste que, de vez en cuando, diga que te eche de menos y tenga ganas de verte.

Remus sonrió.

–En absoluto –dijo–. Es bueno saber que aún te queda gente...

Dumbledore se quedó mirando un instante el suelo y después asintió enérgicamente.

–Parece mentira... –dijo Remus.

–¿Qué? –inquirió el director.

–¡Todo! –contestó irreflexivamente–. Todo me recuerda a una barata película de terror. –Dumbledore lo observó con compasión–. Desde mis padres hasta mis amigos... Sólo faltas tú y los Nicked... –Remus soltó una risita de decepción.

–Yo te aseguro que no te voy a dejar nunca –aseguró Dumbledore irguiéndose–, y Helen tampoco. Está tan aferrada a tu corazón que nunca se iría de este mundo. Nunca te abandonaría... Créeme.

Remus le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza.

–Lo espero. Porque, si no, voy a empezar a pensar que soy gafe –bromeó.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Pero te he invitado para habar de cosas más alegres –le propuso Dumbledore–. Para entristecernos ya tenemos nuestros propios recuerdos. Son tantos y tan dolorosos...

–¿No sé para quién más? –preguntó Remus con sorna–. ¿O acaso necesitas que te recuerde mi historia, eh¡Estoy gafado! –exclamó–. Me mordió un hombre lobo, pues estoy gafado; perdí a mi madre, pues estoy gafado; devoré a mi padre, pues estoy gafado... –Sonrió, pero inmediatamente resopló–. ¿Me podrá pasar algo bueno alguna vez en la vida? –preguntó con dramatismo histriónico y burlón.

Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando un momento, ligeramente boquiabierto. Después sonrió ligeramente y se escondió el rostro en la barba.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Remus.

–Me ha hecho gracia eso de si te podría pasar alguna vez algo bueno en la vida –sonrió–, y me han entrado ganas de reír. Sólo es eso... –dijo con los ojos especialmente brillantes–. ¿Podrías irte, Remus? –le preguntó y el muchacho se quedó pasmado–. Me acabo de acordar de que le había dicho a McGonagall que la ayudaría hoy a corregir sus controles de Transformaciones. –Sonrió.

–No me importa... –dijo Remus sonriendo.

–¡Muy bien! –Se levantó Dumbledore y lo acompañó hasta la puerta–. Pásate cuando quieras, Remus. ¡Cuando quieras!

–Sí, sí –asintió Remus.

–Hasta luego, Remus. –Y le cerró la puerta del despacho. Se quedó un momento pensativo, con una enigmática sonrisa y acariciándose el mentón–. Como se me ha podido olvidar... ¡Caray! –se dijo a sí mismo–. No obstante, ya es hora de que Remus lo sepa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Dumbledore se giró y abrió. Era Remus. Éste sonreía burlonamente.

–Me tenía que ir por la chimenea –dijo.

–¡Ah, claro! –aprobó Dumbledore de buen humor–. Y yo te echo fuera como si fueses un alumno o un profesor. –Rió–. ¡Qué despistado! Hasta luego, Remus. Nos volveremos a ver pronto. ¡Ah! –Remus se volvió–. No creo que estés gafado –dijo–, porque siempre has tenido suerte con tenernos a Helen y a mí a tu lado.

–Claro que sí. Hasta luego, Dumbledore. –Le sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que éste os haya satisfecho un poco más que los anteriores, sólo eso. Como entramos en Semana Santa (o Pascua, como la llaméis), no voy a poder colgar esta semana que entra. Comprended además que yo no puedo escribir al ritmo de un capítulo por semana y, si no me tomo estos descansos, pronto me quedaré sin capítulos de reserva. Con todo, puntual como siempre, o al menos eso espero, el **viernes, 1 de abril** podréis encontrar en nuestra página favorita de relatos harrypottérfilos una nueva entrega de MDUL, la segunda, como dije, del "verdadero argumento" de MDUL.

Avance del capítulo 35 (**UN LIBRO ABIERTO EN EL CAMINO**): Sobre la puerta de acceso al templo de Delfos, dedicado al culto de Apolo, hay una inscripción que dice así: "Γνωθι σαυτόν"... Conócete a ti mismo. xxx –Remus, tengo que mostrarte algo –dirá Dumbledore–. Perdóname si no te lo he podido enseñar antes. No he podido... xxx Helen, advertida, se opondr�: –¡No! Creo que es maligno. xxx –Es... Es... Es tu...

La respuesta en el próximo capítulo. ¡Qué ganas de colgar éste, la verdad! Hay muchos mejor que éste en lo venidero, pero éste me abría un poquito el camino para ir introduciendo el "VERDADERO ARGUMENTO", que, repito, consiste en la parte de trama completamente inventada por mí, que no se basa en ninguna pista que haya dado Rowling; hasta el momento, todo el relato se ha basado en cuanto (poco, la verdad) se sabe de la vida de Remus.

¡Que paséis unas geniales y merecidas vacaciones todos! Tú también, Eva. Disfrutadlas, salid mucho y divertios. Pero, ante todo, acordaos aunque sólo sea un poquito de mí, porque yo seguro que me acabo acordando de mis queridos lectores, de mis queridos amigos de Internet esparcidos por el mundo. Sí, Paula, esto nos une bastante. Un abrazo a todos.

Quique.


	35. Un libro abierto en el camino

«La lectura es una conversación con los hombres más ilustres de los siglos pasados.»

(René Descartes)

¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo quinta entrega de MDUL! Es increíble cómo se combinan la tristeza y la alegría en este momento para mí. Buah!

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**. Hola. ¿Qué tal? Para que no nos hartemos, y sin que sirva de precedente, hoy no voy a hablar del tiempo que hace aquí, porque es que no tengo tiempo. Jaja... El primer día que escribo los "reviews" en casa de Elena y me doy cuenta de que es ingeniosa, qué descubrimiento. (Se ríe irónicamente, me amenaza con un capón). ¿Sus dibujos? Pues ya hay tres: un retrato de Remus, una imagen en la tienda de Ollivander y una escena en que aparece Tonks y otro personaje. Ya veremos cuando lo colgamos, que ahora mismo hay complicaciones. Nada, te vi de nuevo muy metafísica en tu "review": quizá has pasado la Semana Santa tan trágica como previste, aunque espero que te haya ido bien, no obstante. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

–**LEONITA**. ¡Hola, sevillana¿Cuándo piensas venir? Es que siempre nos dejas con la intriga, me acaba de decir Elena que te diga, aquí presente. Es que eso del día D... ¡Parece fantasmagórico! Di reencuentro, o visita cultural patrocinada por "fanfiction" o yo qué sé, cualquier cosa, pero que suene mejor que eso, por favor. Qué mal sonaba. La explicación a mi nick la puedes encontrar en mi biografía, no tuve mejor cosa que poner. Me alegra que "ff" te haya readmitido. Con respecto a lo del capítulo de RLAAHN, tienes razón; aunque veo que te gustó mucho la escena "Helen N. Ama a Remus L." ¿Multifanfictico? Sí, quizá. Me ha gustado ese neologismo. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso. Saludos a Pepe de nuestra parte. P.D.: Elena me mata si no te digo que el Viernes Santo casi perdemos la vida asfixiados (por intoxicación masiva de incienso) y aplastados (cuando el enoooooooooorme paso del Descendimiento se nos echó encima en la pequeñíiiiiiisima calle de la Judería. Tuvimos que salir corriendo hasta que una puerta abierta nos abrió el camino a la salvación. Algún día publicaré SALVANDO A KAICUDUMB y HELEN NICKED LUPIN.

–**VALITA JACKSON LUPIN**. Hola. Me alegra mucho saber que te has recuperado de tu enfermedad. Gracias por decir que MDUL siempre te hace feliz. ¿En serio? Gracias... (!) Fue suerte lo de definirte tan exactamente, pero la verdad es que me conduciste bien gracias a claras alusiones de tu personalidad y de tu carácter. ¿Fanfiction te odia? No eres la única. Le da por tiempos. Unas veces es a mí, otras a Leonita, ahora a ti... ¡Vaya! Tranquila por lo de tu personaje, que va muy bien, para adelante. Queda mucho tiempo, pero cuando quieras me puedes mandar la foto para ir haciéndome una idea de la descripción que he de poner. Puedes hacerlo por Story-Weavers o por correo electrónico. Tú decides. ¿Estás escribiendo una historia? Mucho ánimo, suerte y éxito. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

–**GWEN LUPIN**. Hola. Ya he anotado los nombres para tu personaje, aunque Gwendolyn me parece muy bonito, pero suena demasiado a cuento de hadas. Gabriela también está muy bien, así que ya veré cuál es el que mejor concuerda con tu personaje. Gracias por ofrecerme la explicación del apagón, pero no te preocupes con lo de "tardona", no hace falta que autoflageles... Mírame a mí si no... Esta semana también me retrasaré... Buah! Me alegra saber que te he dejado en suspenso con el final del capítulo (ni te imaginas cómo sigue) y también con el avance general de Story-Weavers. Cuando se me ocurra tu personaje pondré un avance. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

–**PAULA YEMEROLY**. Hola. Antes de nada, sí, te confirmo, estoy en la lejana España. Ahora que sacas a colación el asunto¿de dónde eres tú? Tanta confianza que nos tenemos ¡y no sabemos eso!... Por cierto¿qué es choco-consejos? Choco por Remus (?). Tu personaje, tranquila, que va a estar muy muy muy muy chulo, ni te lo vas a imaginas (y añade Elena "muy muy muy muy bien acompañado"... Quique la mira con cara de extrañado: "pero si no sabe mucho de ella", añade para sí). ¿Sabes, yo también estoy cogiendo confianzas contigo, como a un amigo, o incluso mucho más que amigos que tengo aquí. ¡Extraña lejanía! Y sí, estamos sentado uno frente al otro cuando nos escribimos y respondemos mutuamente, qué bonito... ¡Oye, no sé qué has pensado, pero no creo ser guapo (cosa que añades en tu "review"), ni ingenioso aunque simpático sí, una miaja, pero para tanto, como tú dices, no es. Me estás sacando los colores. ¡Ah¡Sí, el verdadero argumento. Pero es el segundo capítulo de este argumento: el primero fue el 29, el de "welcome". Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

–**KALA FICTION**. Hola. Gracias por decir que es otro capítulo que merece la pena leer. No pasa nada porque no quieras decirme tu nombre real por "fanfiction", lo comprendo; pero entiéndeme tú también a mí, me suena muy extraño imaginarme una persona, a las que siempre tengo que colocar un nombre designativo, que llame Kala. No te voy a negar que me extrañe al leer que tenías 30 años y que eras mam�, pero es, más que nada, porque me empiezo a dar cuenta de que, como quien no quiere la cosa, me estoy convirtiendo en el más pequeñito de la página. Te explico: Quique no es un pseudónimo, sino un hipocorístico (que quiere decir que es un diminutivo o un acortamiento afectivo de Enrique). Sí, me encantaría hablar contigo por algún chat para comentar de lo de tu personaje, como me indicaste, pero el problema es que no dispongo de Internet en casa y ésa es la razón por la que dije "reviews" y respuestas, porque seguro que los leeré los que me dejes. Pero ya sólo hace falta que me ayudes a pulirlo ¡porque ya se me ha ocurrido un personaje! Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión de él. Aunque necesitaría una foto para describirte y un nombre (aunque falso, si quieres) que necesitaría para el personaje en inglés. Ya hablaremos de ello, aunque faltan varios capítulos para escribirte. Gracias por decir que soy humilde. Ya he felicitado a Elena: le sorprendieron los motivos que especificaste y se sonrió. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

–**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola. Pues sí, te extrañé. ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? Ya he leído que no has tenido tiempo para estar con los "fics" y eso, pero bueno... No importa. Sólo espero que ya puedas acudir más a menudo. Gracias por pasarte por REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED. Espero que pronto puedas empezar a escribir el "fic" de tu papá. Elena me pregunta constantemente, y yo también lo hago, por qué siempre hablas de Remus como tu padre (ya me lo explicaste, lo sé) y aún no has escrito tu relato y poca gente te entiende; además, Helen Nicked dice que tú no eres hija suya (jajaja), que a ti no te ha conocido. ¿No le habrá sido infiel Remus? Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

–**MARCE**. Hola, excavadorcita. ¿qué tal¿Cómo te va por las profundidades de la tierra? De nuevo un "rr" cargado de sentimiento y muy sentido, me apasiona leerlos. No hay de qué por lo de dedicarte el capítulo, fue un placer. Me sorprendió saber que tu padre era filósofo; pero ¿lo dices porque se dedica a eso o porque es muy sabio? También fue apasionante que tuvieras la primera borrachera con él. Eso es increíble. No sé por qué mencionaste algo de inglés en Story-Weavers; desde aquí te digo que ese grupo es en castellano, que tendrá muchas cosas buenas. No he podido pasarme para ver si estás. Por cierto¿me has mandado la foto por correo electrónico? En tal caso no me ha llegado. Bueno, no lo sé. Por cierto, no digas que eres vieja con 23 añitos, que estás en la flor de la vida. Dice Elena que está deprimida y no ha llegado a los 20... La verdad es que la edad es algo traumático, lo sé, pero tomátela con filosofía, tu padre te podrá ayudar en eso. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

–**JOANNE DISTTE**. Hola. No sé qué dices de los formatos, aunque ya me fijé que sí, que salieron algunos guiones. No, lo colgué como siempre, en formato html. Yo tampoco sé cómo me salieron los guiones. Me alegra que el juicio fuese lo que más te gustase, es evidente: lo único que no escribí yo (todo es de Rowling salvo algunas inclusiones mías), pero, también, es donde sale Bella. Aquí no sale tanto, pero en los nuevos capítulos que estoy escribiendo, sí. Me alegra saber que ya entendiste el juego de palabras de Fermín; es que las greguerías son muy importantes (tampoco es para tanto, sólo es una observación de un posible filólogo). Desde aquí te repito (ya lo dije en AMNESIA) que no puedo acceder a ciertos paneles del menú de "Story-Weavers". Buah! Asco de informática! Leí tu correo electrónico, el último que me mandaste antes de Semana Santa: estoy de acuerdo, aunque la votación sobre las calificaciones me hacía ilusión verla. Si me queda algo en el tintero, mañana (viernes) te mandó un correo, madrileñita. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso. Saludos a Mina (Minita en broma, que me mata).

–**LORIEN LUPIN**. Hola. Me alegra saber que no te importa que sea tu nombre el del personaje, pero es que tiene que ser así. De esa forma nadie podrá discutir que Charo Castro, la personaje tal y cual, no seas tú. Tranquila, te daré todos los centímetros de altura que tú quieras. Me imaginaba un personaje bastante alto, de largas piernas como una modelo. ¿Te hace bien? Más o menos de la misma altura que Remus, pero los tacones hacen mucho. He comentado con Elena lo del dibujo y me ha dicho que quizá sea demasiado pequeño para colgarlo; ya te dije que lo realizó en el espacioso margen de un libro de texto del instituto. Lo intentar�, no obstante, aunque tendrá que borrar la leyenda que ha puesto debajo, pues revelaría todo lo que supone tu personaje, y eso es misterio, intriga absoluta. ¡Muajaja, qué malos somos! Hasta el capítulo... mmm... 59, creo, imagino tendrás que esperar. Tranquila, que no explicaré la extraña progenie que mencionas, pues tu personaje es pura peruana, pero sí me agradaría, personalmente, que un día, cuando quieras, me expliques esa intrincada ascendencia. ¿Tu otro yo se llama Débora¡Juajajaja! Es que próximamente aparecerá un personaje que se llama así, aunque en inglés: Deborah. Los nombres que me pusiste esta vez eran muy curiosos, en serio. Espero que tu ordenador se arregle pronto, que creo que las computadoras se han puesto en huelga últimamente. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

–**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karinita argentinita. Karen para los amigos. Creo que se me ha pegado la costumbre de usar diminutivos. No te preocupes con el LAZARILLO DE TORMES; a los españoles también nos resulta intrincada su lectura y el vocabulario poco tiene que ver con el actual, con lo que tenemos que estar constantemente leyendo pies de páginas y demás. Yo prefiero la literatura actual, aunque estoy con el puro medievo, eso sí que es complicado. Bueno, dejo de aburrirte con esta disertación. ¿Crees que el capítulo estuvo melodramático de más? Tal vez... Me alegra saber que por fin la Inspiración te visito, aunque lo curioso es que la describieses como yo, que iba a charlar contigo. Espero que pronto, pero cuando tú puedas, sin prisa, tengamos nuevo capítulo de la Tarta (no sé si te gustará esta abreviación, pero es un título demasiado largo; si no, fíjate en MDUL). Oye, hay una cosa que no entiendo¿qué es un jardín de infantes? No sé si lo dices por puro afán poético o es que, a lo mejor, allí tiene algún significado que aquí pasa desapercibido. Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

**NAYRA**. Hola. No pasa nada porque hayas dejado el "review" tan tarde, porque no es "tarde" como tú dices; no has podido antes porque te has ido a Sevilla y me alegro que te lo hayas pasado estupendamente. Cierto que lo de los costaleros es una burrada, pero es una buena tradición: aquí, en Córdoba, sólo hay un paso conducido por ruedas, Ánimas (mi favorito), pero desluce mucho su paso monótono, mientras que los costaleros confieren a las procesiones más lirismo. ¿No te parece? Yo, personalmente, tampoco me metería a costalero, pero ahí está la opción u opinión de cada persona. Eso, que espero que ya estés cómodamente en Asturias. Sí, el anterior fue un poco más largo; éste, mucho más. ¿Te deje con la intriga? Jeje... Ésa fue mi intención¡me encanta dejaros con la intriga! Lamento no poder contestarte más extensamente, pero se me ha escacharrado el ordenador y hoy mismo lo he llevado al técnico, y no debería abusar mucho de la confianza de Elena (y de su ordenador, que también hace cosas raras, me previene), la que, por cierto, aprovecha para mandarte saludos. Un beso.

(**DEDICATORIA**. Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a **Helen Nicked Lupin**, ya que sin su inestimable ayuda hubiera sido incapaz de inventar la historia del bibliotecario. ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde de jueves en que nos quedamos hasta las once y media charlando sobre el respecto? Y a la mañana siguiente¡más! Un beso.)

**CAPÍTULO XXXV (UN LIBRO ABIERTO EN EL CAMINO)**

Remus desayunaba en el salón, con un libro abierto que hojeaba despreocupadamente. Sorbía lentamente su café, con desinterés, y pasaba unas cuantas hojas. El día era calmado, con la monotonía propia de los días encapotados en que no se ve ni por un momento un rayo de sol y que las nubes parecen la suave y uniforme manta del cielo.

Pasó una hoja más del libro abierto en la mesa.

Lo cerró. Se aburría.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza y, habiéndola terminado, la dejó sobre su platillo. Se puso a mirar por la ventana, distraído.

El señor Nicked abrió la puerta y desvió la mirada. El muggle parecía radiante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con un cartón bajo el brazo.

–Hola, Remus –le saludó soltando el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

–Hola, Matthew –dijo tranquilamente.

–¿Qué haces, eh? –se interesó su suegro.

–Nada –contestó–. Acabo de desayunar.

El señor Nicked se asomó por encima de su taza del café y la observó con preocupación.

–No te queda nada –susurró–. ¿Ni una tostada?

–No he comido tostadas –explicó Remus pacientemente. Después miró aquello que llevaba el señor Nicked consigo y se lo quedó indagando curioso–. ¿Qué es?

–¿Esto? –preguntó estúpidamente–. Es el primer fascículo de una colección que vi anunciar ayer en la televisión de mi despacho.

Remus se sorprendió de pronto de saber que su suegro se comportase tanto como un muggle, con lo que él era con aquello de la magia, que parecía vivir sólo por y para ella, aunque fuera únicamente un muggle...

–¿Un fascículo de qué? –inquirió Remus.

El señor Nicked se mostró muy agradecido por aquel protagonismo que le brindaba su yerno. Se sentó a su lado y le quitó el plástico del envoltorio con teatralidad.

–Es una colección de magia... –contestó conciso.

Remus hojeó el pequeño fascículo que acompañaba, para cerciorarse de qué era aquello. Vio unas cuantas fotos y estuvo seguro. Repuso:

–Esto no es magia. He oído hablar de estas cosas de los muggles y yo prefiero llamarlo ilusionismo. De magia no tiene nada...

Su suegro se hizo el ofendido.

–¿Cómo puedes... decir eso? –le gritó–. Mira, me han dado esto para hacer magia a los escépticos como tú. Verás cómo puedo.

Se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño frasco, que parecía un cofre de juguete, y una pequeña bola roja. Sujetó cada objeto con una mano e hizo muchos aspavientos, como si fuese ciertamente un famoso mago de los que salen en la tele, guarándose el conejo en la chistera o utilizando el serrucho para cortar en pedazos a su guapa colaboradora.

–¿Estás preparado para descubir que soy un mago como no hay otro...? –preguntó el señor Nicked con voz grave–. Mira esto, muchacho, y me darás la razón. –Colocó el cofre en su mano derecha, que tenía completamente extendida–. Meto la bola y... –Cerró el diminuto cofre y lo agitó en su palma sin cerrar el puño. El cofre y la bola, aparentemente, seguían allí–. Ahora sólo tengo que decir las palabras mágicas... ¡Abracadabra, pata de cabra y pico de codorniz¡Haz desaparecer esta bola que en el cofre metí!

Remus estuvo a punto de aplaudir sólo con la sencilla rima que le había salido.

–¿Eso es un conjuro? –preguntó el chico.

–¡Silencio! –rogó el señor Nicked histriónico. Acercó la caja a la mesa y la depositó sin levantarla de la palma de su mano. Cerró el puño rápidamente y empezó a hacer rápidos movimientos con las manos–. ¡Ya est�! –Rió–. Ahora podrás comprobar, yogurín, que la bola roja ya no está en el cofre.

–No está –confirmó Remus, tranquilamente, sin levantar el cofre de juguete–. La tienes en tu mano.

–¡No! –gritó el muggle nervioso–. Ha desaparecido, sin más...

–No ha sido así –dijo Remus sonriendo–. La bola es de metal, con lo que pesa, mientras que el cofrecito a simple vista se ve que es de simple plástico. Se nota, por tanto, a la legua que el cofrecillo tiene una trampilla en la parte inferior que, del peso, se baja; la pieza está suelta... Así, a la hora de retirar el cofre de tu mano tan sólo tenías que hacerlo con cuidado de que no se te viese mucho... Has encorvado la mano y ya está. Has dejado el cofrecito sobre la mesa, pero la bola la tienes en tu mano.

El señor Nicked se lo quedó mirando con asco.

–Mentira –le dijo con la voz temblona.

–Enséñame tus manos, entonces –dijo Remus con suspicacia–. Supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en hacerlo¿verdad?

El señor Nicked cogió el cofrecillo, recogió el fascículo de encima de la mesa y se largó escaleras arriba con aire de persona ofendida en lo más íntimo de su persona.

–Pues ya no juego contigo... –farfullaba entre dientes mientras subía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la tarde, mientras Remus ayudaba a Helen a estudiar, aunque no entendía ni palabra de su temario, apareció en la chimenea la blanca cabellera de Albus Dumbledore, así como sus ojos azules como el fondo del océano, donde habitan las sirenas.

–Hola, Dumbledore –lo saludó Remus tranquilamente, sin sobresaltarse.

–Hola –dijo él–. ¿Qué hacéis?

–Estudiar –respondió Helen–. Remus es mi profe.

–Pues creo que poco puede enseñarte de sanidad –comentó en un tono relajado–. Según tengo entendido, hizo la carrera de auror. Pero tampoco me vayas a creer, que a lo mejor estoy desvariando.

–¡No seas ingenuo! –le soltó Helen riendo–. Me está preguntando la lección, sólo es eso.

–Entonces, supongo que no querrás que te libre de tu novio por un rato... Quería hablar con él.

–¿Y eso? –intervino Remus–. ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

Dumbledore soltó una risita irónica.

–No, nada. Nada en absoluto –dijo–. Pero se me antojó que hacía un día encantador para dar un paseo...

Remus miró el tiempo que hacía por la ventana y pensó que, nublado, hacía tiempo para muchas cosas, pero aquélla no era precisamente su idea de un día excepcional para dar un largo y agradable paseo.

–¿Yo podría ir? –preguntó Helen–. Hace tanto tiempo que no salgo por ahí... Bueno, sólo con Remus.

–Pero ¿no tenías que estudiar? –le inquirió Dumbledore.

Helen se puso de pie de un salto.

–¡Pero puedo dejarlo para mañana! –exclamó–. También necesito que me dé un poco el aire¿no? Vamos, si puedo ir..., claro está.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

–¿Tú vas a venir, Remus? –le preguntó Dumbledore.

Remus asintió lentamente.

–Perfecto –dijo–. Os estoy esperando en el Caldero Chorreante. Podríamos dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon¿no? –preguntó con inocencia.

Remus se encogió, permisivo, mientras que a Helen le pareció una excelente idea. Cuando Dumbledore se fue para esperarlos en la taberna del viejo Tom, Helen le comentó a su novio:

–Qué alegría, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no iba al callejón Diagon; desde que Alice y yo nos... –Se calló–. Lo pasaremos bien¿no? –preguntó afligida.

Remus asintió decidido.

Aparecieron en la taberna del Caldero Chorreante, a cuyo patio trasero salieron para poder acceder a la avenida más famosa de los magos en Londres.

–¡Oh, no sabía que hubiesen traído más gusarajos! –exclamó Helen al ver un saco entero–. Tal vez compre... Remus, no te veo muy animado –comentó.

–Es que ya vine ayer... –explicó con desgana.

–¿Cómo? –le inquirió su chica–. ¿Te vas y no me dices nada?

Dumbledore se puso a ver un escaparate próximo, para desinteresarse de la conversación y dejarlos hablar tranquilamente.

–La vida de una persona parada –explicó Remus– es muy aburrida. Compréndelo –le dijo–. Me voy de vez en cuando. Estoy muy contento de estar en tu casa, sí, porque me siento libre, pero a veces me doy cuenta de que estoy más atado que nunca. La verdad es que desearía que la orden existiese todavía...

A Helen se le pasó el enfado.

–Ya he ido a dos entrevistas de trabajo y...

–¿Qué? –chilló Helen–. ¡No me habías dicho nada!

–Sí, y cuando te van a contratar y sacan los papeles, la misma pregunta estúpida de siempre. "¿Tiene algún problema, enfermedad o error biológico que debiéramos saber?"

–¡Pues no se lo digas! –le contestó Helen–. Miénteles.

–¿Que les mienta? –repitió–. No entiendes¿verdad? Los contratos se los pasan luego al Ministerio de Magia, y allí estoy registrado como una criatura mágica. –Bajó el tono de voz–. Soy un licántropo, Helen, no puedo mentir.

Dumbledore se acercó por fin y les preguntó si habían terminado ya de discutir. Asintieron, sin estar muy seguros, y siguieron avenida adelante. Se detuvieron en el escaparate de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch porque Dumbledore tenía intención de cambiar el material que Hogwarts disponía para la asignatura de Vuelo. Después se pararon a tomar un helado, al que Dumbledore, amablemente, los invitó. Tras darle la última chupada entraron en la librería, Florish y Blotts, también porque el anciano mago tenía interés en comprarse un libro que, de buenos modos, el mago le dijo que no existía o que, al menos, no tenía constancia de él.

–Menudo fastidio –bufó Dumbledore cuando salieron–. Tenía mucho interés en leer ese libro.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Remus, siempre curioso.

–Porque he leído buenas críticas –contestó.

–Pues qué raro que no lo tengan... –dijo Helen.

–No tan raro –comentó Dumbledore con enfado–. Aunque quizá sí haya un sitio donde pueda leerlo. –Echó a andar–. Seguidme.

Recorrieron medio callejón Diagon, el que no habían visitado aún, a un paso frenético, que no les permitía ver nada en absoluto. Remus y Helen seguían a Dumbledore, que para la edad que tenía andaba como una gacela, jadeantes.

Por fin se detuvo ante una puerta de aspecto ridículo y mezquino que se alzaba medio escondida al fondo del callejón.

–Nunca la había visto –reconoció Helen. Levantó la vista y vio sobre la puerta una inscripción en un extraño alfabeto: «Ο σοφος ανθρωπος την αρετην διωκει και την αδικιαν φευγει.»–. ¿Qué es? –le preguntó a Dumbledore, que lo miraba con consternación.

–Mi griego es bastante pésimo –contestó airadamente–. Se lee "jo" "sofos" "ánzropos" "ten" "areten" "dioquei" "cai" "ten" "adiquían" "feugei". Pero no sé lo que significa. Luego podríamos preguntárselo a Sorensen.

Y abrió la puerta. Remus y Helen lo siguieron, adentrándose en lo desconocido.

Los ojos de Remus tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la profunda oscuridad que allí reinaba. La pequeña puerta daba lugar a un diminuto vestíbulo, del que surgía una endeble escalera que llevaba al lugar en sí: una enorme sala con estanterías por todos lados repletas de libros.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Helen, y Dumbledore la chistó–. Perdón.

–Esto es la biblioteca del mundo mágico –explicó.

–¿Hay una? –preguntó Remus atónito–. No tenía ni idea.

–Ya lo sé –explicó Dumbledore con amargura–. La mitad de los magos no lo saben. A nadie le importa mucho, la verdad.

–Es una lástima –dijo Helen–. Si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera apuntado –comentó.

Anduvieron un largo rato hasta el mostrador que había al fondo, un vasto escritorio con una lámpara de pie.

–Es muy grande... –dijo Remus.

–Sí –corroboró Dumbledore–. La biblioteca es subterránea. Lo que tenemos encima de nuestras cabezas –Remus y Helen miraron instintivamente– son las tiendas y el propio callejón mágico.

–Pero está muy oscuro... –repuso Helen.

–Es cierto –confirmó el director–, pero nadie te expulsará por utilizar el encantamiento _lumos_. Es más, es lo que hay que hacer si no quieres darte de bruces contra una estantería. –Sacó su varita y pronunció el conjuro–. El bibliotecario, Sorensen, considera que la luz afecta a los libros, y no creo que esté exento de razón.

Llegaron al escritorio y se quedaron plantados delante de él, observándolo con detenimiento, con curiosidad. El bibliotecario no parecía que fuese a aparecer nunca. ¿Dónde estaría, se preguntaban los tres.

–Hola –dijo una alegre voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres se volvieron rápidamente y vieron, gracias a la débil y anaranjada luz de la varita de Dumbledore, a un hombre alto y de sonrisa simpática. Tenía el pelo de color entre rubio y castaño, alegremente ensortijado en bucles, y unos abiertos ojos negros, que irradiaban confianza. Llevaba varios libros, polvorientos y gastados, amontonados en una pila sobre sus brazos.

Remus se lo quedó observando con gran descortesía, de arriba abajo, porque había algo en él, no sabía qué, que le resultaba familiar.

–¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –dijo.

Dumbledore se apuntó el rostro con su varita y el bibliotecario cambió de expresión.

–¡Dumbledore! –exclamó–. ¿Cómo usted por aquí?

Dejó los libros en el suelo y lo abrazó.

–Una curiosa sorpresa del destino –comentó Dumbledore con sorna–. ¿Cómo te va la vida, mi querido Sorensen?

–Bien, bien –repuso sin efusividad. Recogió los libros y los dejó sobre su escritorio. Encendió la lamparilla de pie y una agradable luz los rodeó. Dumbledore apagó su varita–. Ya ve, rodeado de libros, como usted ya me conoce.

–Sí, sí –asintió Dumbledore–. Igual que en Hogwarts... Siempre rodeado de libros. Siempre en la biblioteca. Fuiste un gran estudiante.

El bibliotecario se sintió halagado y sonrió.

–Hablando de Hogwarts –dijo éste–, con la buena biblioteca que tienen allí¿qué le trae por aquí?

–Pero háblame de tú, por favor, Sorensen... Ya hay confianza¿no? Ya hace años que dejé de ser tu profesor –comentó–. Y a lo de qué hago aquí, querido Sorensen, me remito a que, como bien sabes, eres el único que tienes una colección tan estupenda de clásicos muggles. Al Ministerio no le parece oportuno que los estudiantes los lean... Los creen flojos de talento mágico... –Soltó una risita floja, que Sorensen imitó.

–Tampoco el Ministerio parece muy interesado en seguir manteniendo la Biblioteca Pública de la Comunidad Mágica –comentó. Desvió la mirada un momento a Remus, porque éste lo seguía mirando con fijeza–. Hace tiempo que no pasa fondos suficientes como para seguir manteniéndola como en la época pasada. Y tampoco se le puede discutir –dijo con tristeza–, porque tampoco es éste un servicio que admiren mucho los magos.

–Siempre han estado equivocadas las personas que han pensado que huir de un libro ha sido su mejor victoria –dijo Dumbledore.

–Me parece muy lógico –aprobó el bibliotecario–. Pero dime, Dumbledore¿qué libro estabas buscando?

–Quizá no lo tengas –le previno–. Es uno de publicación reciente, según tengo entendido. Se titula "Cien años de soledad", de un celebérrimo autor español...

–No es español, sino colombiano –lo corrigió educadamente el joven–. Y ya hace años que salió, sí, pero como ya le he dicho, escasean los fondos... –Resopló–. No lo tengo.

–Qué lástima –exclamó Dumbledore.

–¿No querrás, quizás, ningún otro? –le sugirió–. ¿Tiene que ser una obra muggle? Me acaba de llegar el primer tratado sobre Harry Potter¿sabe?

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Dumbledore con emoción.

El chico asintió vehemente. Se puso en pie.

–¿Quiere que se lo muestre? –Se metió por una trampilla en el suelo y regresó al momento con un libro de cuero que tenía un rayo como única decoración de la cubierta–. Todos suponíamos que escribirían un libro sobre el niño que vivió, pero yo no me imaginaba que lo harían tan pronto. Aún no se lo ha llevado nadie... ¿Querrás leerlo?

Dumbledore se quedó mirando el tomo con embelesamiento y después, como un autómata, asintió.

–Estupendo –exclamó el joven bibliotecario–. Yo ya lo he leído y me parece muy esclarecedor. Déjame un momento el libro, por favor –le rogó. Le dio un golpe con la varita y miró un largo pergamino que tenía sobre su escritorio, lleno de líneas de púrpura tinta–. Bien. Lo tiene por plazo de un mes.

–Muchas gracias, Sorensen –le dijo Dumbledore.

El bibliotecario se volvió a quedar mirando a Remus, porque éste lo seguía observando de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. Dumbledore se dio cuenta y dijo:

–Oh, vaya. No te he presentado a mis jóvenes acompañantes. Ésta es Helen Nicked, estudiante para sanadora –dijo y Sorensen le estrechó la mano. «Encantado», le dijo–. Y éste de aquí es Remus –le presentó secamente–. Este joven tan simpático es Sorensen Fosworth.

–Encantado, Remus. –Le estrechó la mano Sorensen.

Remus se dio cuenta de que tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

–El gusto es mío –contestó el chico.

–¿Podemos hacernos los carnés de socios? –preguntó Helen interesada.

–¡Sí, con mucho gusto! –exclamó el joven de buen humor.

–Otro día –lo rechazó Dumbledore inmediatamente–. Ahora tengo prisa.

–Pero ellos pueden quedarse –protestó Sorensen.

–No, me están acompañando –se excusó.

–Como quieras –aceptó el bibliotecario con una dulce sonrisa.

–Por cierto –saltó Dumbledore de improviso–, ya que hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, querido Sorensen, podríamos quedar esta noche para cenar. Nos podrían acompañar estos dos callados acompañantes míos, que últimamente, y por desgracia, tienen muy poca vida social –sugirió.

Sorensen movió la cabeza hacia delante con interés.

–¿Esta noche? –repitió Remus–. Huy, pues la verdad es que me viene realmente mal...

Dumbledore le lanzó una rápida mirada y lo comprendió todo al momento.

–Cierto, ya no me acordaba –dijo–. No pasa nada. Pues mañana. ¿Os parece bien? –Remus se encogió de hombros–. Sorensen, en mi casa¿te parece? A las ocho y media.

–Iré muy gustoso, Dumbledore –comentó sonriente.

–Pues hasta entonces –dijo Dumbledore girándose para irse. Pero de pronto se acordó de algo y se volvió otra vez–. Por cierto, Sorensen¿sabes por casualidad el significado que tiene la inscripción esa que hay en la puerta?

–¿La que está en griego? –preguntó a su vez–. Por supuesto. El griego es una de mis lenguas antiguas favoritas. Yo mismo puse esa inscripción en la entrada. Es una frase muy célebre. Significa: «El hombre sabio busca la virtud y huye de la injusticia.»

Dumbledore se quedó un momento pensando.

–Y tiene toda la razón –le dijo y por fin se marcharon.

Al salir, Remus se quedó mirando un instante la inscripción en griego y dejó ya a partir de ese momento de preguntarse a qué le recordaba aquel hombre, algo que había en su mirada, o en su rostro, que le era familiar.

Helen se lo quedó mirando, mientras Dumbledore se alejaba, sin darse cuenta de que se habían quedado rezagados.

–Ese hombre... –dijo.

–Entonces¿tú también te has dado cuenta? –preguntó Helen muy contenta, y Remus se preguntó que de qué–. A mí también me ha dado muy mala espina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas le enviaba anualmente a Remus un calendario lunar con las horas exactas en que la luna aparecería por el horizonte y que supondría, por tanto, el génesis de su desaparición delante de humanos. No obstante, lejos de pensar bien del trabajo del Ministerio, se escondía un poco antes de la hora indicada, fuese a ser que la transformación tuviera lugar mientras aún seguía próximo a sus seres más queridos.

La señora Nicked había ingeniado, inteligentemente, una forma muy sutil de esconder a Remus y, a la vez, de protegerlo del resto de seres humanos, incluyéndolos a ellos también. El sótano era una habitación desordenada sin tino, con antiguos armarios llenos de ropa desfasada o de la época climática que no era, o cajas con chismes que Remus nunca se había atrevido a fisgonear. Sin embargo, cuando, empuñando la varita hacia el agujero de la cerradura, se pronunciaban las palabras «securus latibulum», al abrir la puerta el sótano aparecía completamente vacío, sin muebles ni cajas ni nada de nada. Ahora la puerta sólo podía abrirse desde fuera y, una vez cerrada con alguien dentro, alguien debería abrirla desde fuera para que esa persona pudiese quedar liberada; no así si esa persona era un mago y se llevaba la varita, pero Remus nunca la tenía consigo durante una transformación. Quería demasiado la suya como para arriesgarse a partirla en pedazos.

Aquella tarde entró vestido, como siempre, y se desnudó en el sótano hueco, donde reverberaban sus palabras. Se quedó como su madre, Nathalie Lupin, que descansa en paz, suponemos, lo trajo al mundo. La puerta, que, activada bajo el encantamiento "securus latibulum", adoptaba las propiedades requeridas para que alguien se pudiese ocultar sin correr peligro, también había adoptado una trampilla en la parte inferior, como la que utilizan los animales de compañía en las casas muggles para salir y entrar en la casa con total libertad. Por allí dejaba Remus su ropa, para que no pudiese destrozarla cuando la luna llena imbuyese en su subconsciente; pero el hueco era tan sumamente minúsculo que Remus no podría caber jamás una vez se transformara en hombre lobo.

Con todas aquellas medidas, los Nicked se sintieron seguros la primera noche en que Remus se transformó bajo su techo en la criatura que escondía en su pecho, en su corazón. No obstante, Helen madre e hija adoptaron la conveniencia de dejar bien próximas a ellas, en la mesita de noche, por ejemplo, sus varitas mágicas.

Los aullidos de Remus no cesaron, y el señor Nicked, asustado, no pegó ni ojo.

A las siete de la mañana, la señora Nicked, ojerosa, se levantó de la cama. Arropó a su marido hasta el cuello y le dio un beso en la frente del que él no se dio cuenta. Se asomó a la ventana y vio que estaba completamente nublado. Salió al pasillo y, justamente cuando pasó al lado de la puerta de su hija, la puerta del dormitorio de ésta se abrió y salió con la bata liada.

–Buenos días, mamá –dijo con impaciencia.

–¿Qué tal, querida? –le preguntó su madre en un susurro–. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Psss –contestó–. ¿Vas a desayunar?

–Claro.

–Te acompaño. –Se le unió.

Llegaron hasta la cocina. Helen alegó que iba a devolverle la ropa a Remus y se marchó. Apuntó hacia el picaporte de la puerta del sótano con su varita, pues, después de que Remus hubiese entrado, a Helen y a su madre les pareció oportuno encantar la puerta para que su padre no pudiese abrirla, fuese a hacer una de esas gracias que a él le parecen tan divertidas...

Abrió la puerta y una luz cristalina inundó el suelo del sótano. Helen aguzó la vista, pero no vio a Remus.

–¿Remus? –preguntó con voz cándida–. ¿Dónde estás?

Alguien, oculto en un rincón, la chistó.

–¿Por qué estás escondido? –le preguntó Helen inquisitiva.

–Estoy desnudo –respondió con voz desfallecida–. Déjame la ropa aquí para que me vista.

–¡Pero si te he visto un montón de veces! –se defendió la chica–. ¿A qué viene esa vergüenza ahora? Además, te tengo que mirar las heridas... –Remus no contestó nada–. Si te has vuelto tan puritano, aquí te dejo los calzoncillos –dijo señalándolos–. Pero lo demás luego, que tengo que vértelo antes para curártelo¿entiendes?

Helen salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Remus salió corriendo y se puso con manos débiles la prenda que le había dado. Cuando aún no había terinado de ponérsela, Helen entró de nuevo y Remus se subió rápidamente los calzoncillos.

–A ver, déjame que te vea –dijo–. Lumos. –Lo apuntó con la varita y ahogó un grito–. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

–Ya –dijo Remus con voz afligida–. Sé que me he hecho un arañazo muy feo...

–¿Feo? –reiteró Helen–. ¡Lo tienes hasta infectado! Vamos arriba.

–Pero ¡espera que me vista! –exclamó Remus apresuradamente.

–¡No! –se negó ella y lo arrastró escaleras arriba hasta la planta baja. Lo obligó a ir hasta la cocina, contra su voluntad, apuntándolo con la varita de vez en cuando, cuando estaba a punto de escapársele–. Mira, mamá.

La señora Nicked se volvió y se le derramó el cazuelo en el que calentaba la leche sobre el fogón. Se quedó boquiabierta y la mirada se le fue, sin querer, al paquete del chico, que éste bien se afanaba en ocultar tapándose con ambas manos. Estaba colorado de la vergüenza tan espantosa que estaba pasando.

–Está herido por todas partes –le explicó Helen con dolor.

–A ver, hija¿qué esperabas? –le espetó su madre, dejando de secar la leche derramada con una bayeta–. Veamos, Remus. Siéntate, por favor.

Remus, andando con las piernas encogidas, se sentó en la silla más cercana. La señora Nicked, que ya no mostraba interés ninguno por su cuerpo semidesnudo, comenzó a inspeccionarle los arañazos de la cara, del torso, de las piernas, y aquella horrorosa herida que tenía infectada en la espalda.

–Pero ¿cómo has podido llegar para arañarte aquí atrás? –le preguntó su suegra con preocupación–. Madre de Rowling, nunca había visto nada tan doloroso. Bueno, sí, sólo es un decir... Tranquilo, Remus. Los arañazos estos de la cara, los brazos y el pecho te los quito en un momento y dejarán de escocerte, pero el de la espalda, la de ésa será más lenta su recuperación.

–Nada, nada –dijo Remus quitándole importancia al asunto.

El señor Nicked entró en la cocina bostezando. Pero se interrumpió a mitad el bostezo porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que su yerno, Remus, estaba en calzoncillos en la cocina delante de su hija y su propia mujer. A pesar de lo variopinto de la escena, el muggle se relajó y pasó por delante para prepararse el desayuno.

–Nada, no es nada –se dijo–. Estos magos, cada día más locos...

–¡Levántate, Matt! –le ordenó su mujer–. ¿Es que no ves que Remus está pasando una vergüenza horrible?

–No pasa nada –dijo Remus apenas sin voz.

–Sí pasa –repuso su suegra–. Nos vamos fuera. Termina de curarlo tú, hija. Tú sabes cómo hacerlo, no me cabe duda. En las heridas más superficiales le pones una chispa de poción cicatrizadora, pero no te pases, que se le puede hinchar¿vale? –le indicó–. Cuando termines, ponle unos pantalones al pobre –Remus agachó aún más la cabeza, avergonzado– y me llamas para que yo le cure la herida de la espalda¿vale? –le preguntó. Helen asintió y la señora Nicked, asiendo del brazo a su marido, se dispuso a salir–. Por cierto, Remus¿siempre son así tus transformaciones, o mejor dicho, tus postransformaciones?...

Remus, sin retirar las manos con el fin de seguir ocultando aquello, asintió débilmente.

–¡Madre del amor hermoso! –gritó la señora Nicked.

Salieron.

Helen le dijo a Remus que no se preocupase, que aquello no iba a dolerle. Le obligó que subiese el rostro, que mirase al techo, para que ella pudiese untarle la poción en la cara.

–Escuece un poco –le dijo Remus en un susurro.

–No te quejes –le indicó–. Piensa que esto es nada comparado con lo que mi madre te tendrá que hacer en la espalda.

Remus tragó saliva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era noche cerrada. Y tronaba.

La casa de Dumbledore olía a moras silvestres y a vainilla, olores ambos que hicieron henchir los agujeros de la nariz a Helen de puro placer. El salón lo había decorado para la ocasión, sacando el mantel de lino blanco, que Remus bien sabía sólo usaba con las visitas, y poniendo un par de candelabros en la mesa, que junto con un centenar de velas que flotaban en el aire, a imitación del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, eran la única iluminación que tenían, algo trémula y misteriosa.

Remus y Helen, que habían llegado con diez minutos de adelanto, observaban por la ventana del salón cómo el agua de lluvia azotaba los cristales. Largas serpientes eléctricas dibujaban los rayos, y los truenos las seguían con monótona fidelidad. Rayos por todos lados.

–¿Es una señal de mal augurio una noche de tormenta? –preguntó Remus a Helen con misterio.

Helen se lo quedó mirando sonriente y contestó:

–No lo sé.

Dumbledore se paseaba de la cocina al salón, y viceversa. Eran platos realmente magníficos y suculentos los que había preparado aquella noche, pero era su varita la que les daba el último toque, lista a prepararlos para un certamen de cocina.

–Eso está para chuparse los dedos –comentó Helen aduladora.

–Sí, Dumbledore –afirmó Remus–. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

–Hacía tiempo que no preparaba una cena –dijo.

Un rayo muy intenso bañó las paredes de una luz cristalina y plateada, casi surrealista, acompañado de un ensordecedor trueno que no se hizo de esperar. Concluido éste, en el hueco de la chimenea les sonreía Sorensen Fosworth, el bibliotecario. Iba vestido con una elegante túnica celeste y se había alisado el pelo.

–Bienvenido, Sorensen.

–Muchas gracias, Dumbledore –le dijo–. ¡Vaya!... Una comida estupenda, profesor...

–Llámame sólo Dumbledore –le pidió–. Nada de profesor, que ya no te doy clase¿vale? –Sorensen sonrió–. Pero siéntate¿quieres? Hoy eres mi invitado de honor.

–Vaya, es un placer –dijo Sorensen sin perder, ni por asomo, su alegre sonrisa–. Oh, vaya, no os he saludado, chicos. ¿Qué tal? Remus, Helen...

–Todo muy bien, Fosworth –comentó Remus con frialdad. Helen asintió complacida para devolverle el saludo.

Dumbledore se los quedó mirando un momento, sonriendo, y seguidamente se fue a la cocina, pretextando que le faltaban los cubiertos.

–Bueno... –dijo Sorensen mirando en torno de sí, a las paredes. Lo cierto es que le incomodaba un poco la situación de quedarse solo con aquellos dos desconocidos que eran Remus y Helen para él.

Helen se lo quedó observando, buscándole la mirada. Esperaba encontrarse directamente con ella y ver su personalidad a través de ella gracias a sus tímidos conocimientos en Legeremancia.

–¿Y a qué te dedicas, Remus? –se atrevió a romper el hielo Sorensen–. Dumbledore no lo dijo.

–Soy auror –contestó sin pasión–. Pero no ejerzo.

–Ah... –exclamó Sorensen. No sabía si había podido tocar un punto delicado.

–¿Y de qué os conocéis vosotros dos? –volvió a preguntar sin parecer insolente.

–Somos novios –explicó Helen mucho más cordial.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Sorensen más alegre–. ¡Qué bien! Y... ¿de qué conocéis a Dumbledore?

–En Hogwarts, obviamente –contestó Remus irónicamente.

–Ya me imaginaba que en Hogwarts... –se excusó–, pero yo me refería que cómo es que parece que os lleváis tan bien.

–Hemos compartido muchas cosas –explicó Helen–. Hemos tenido algunos problemas en común, puede decirse.

–Ah, vaya... –contestó de nuevo Sorensen echando un fugaz vistazo a la puerta por la que Dumbledore había desaparecido.

Helen lanzó una inquisitiva mirada hacia Remus. Se preguntaba por qué no le explicaba al amable bibliotecario el que él vivía con Dumbledore desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero Remus parecía que no estuviese por la labor. Éste, a su vez, se preguntaba cómo Helen había podido cambiar tan repentinamente de opinión sobre el desconocido.

–Dumbledore está tardando bastante –comentó Sorensen– para ir a buscar unos simples cubiertos...

En ese momento emergió de las sombras la alta figura del director, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa rectangular. Helen ocupó el otro, con lo que Sorensen y Remus quedaron frente a frente, nariz con nariz.

–Bueno... –dijo tímidamente Dumbledore–. ¿Sabes qué, Sorensen? Ya me he leído el libro sobre Harry Potter...

–¿Le ha gustado? –le preguntó rápidamente, secándose las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta.

–Digamos que discrepo en algunos puntos con la visión del autor –comentó superficialmente Dumbledore–. Ha sido muy rápido en la ejecución del libro, pero tal vez hubiera debido contrastar mejor la inforación que manejaba.

–No sé... –dijo Sorensen–. Yo no sé nada sobre Harry Potter. El libro parecía tan fiable...

–Para fiable la versión de estos chicos. –Dumbledore señaló a Remus y a Helen–. Ellos conocieron a Harry Potter en persona.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Sorensen muy animado.

–Bueno, Dumbledore también. –Se evadió Remus–. Él es el que más sabe sobre la noche en que Voldemort desapareció.

Sorensen no se estremeció ni hizo mueca alguna cuando Remus pronunció el nombre del hechichero más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

–¿No le importa que haya pronunciado su nombre? –preguntó Remus con suficiencia.

Sorensen negó con la cabeza.

–Si quieres hacerlo¿por qué habría de importarme? –preguntó–. Sé que hay gente que lo hace, y me parece estupendo, pero espero también que comprendáis que yo prefiero llamarlo Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis. Es más seguro...

–Es una opinión –comentó Dumbledore en voz baja.

Durante unos minutos sólo se escucharon los roces de los tenedores con los platos.

–¿Cómo están tus abuelos? –preguntó de pronto Dumbledore.

Sorensen levantó la cabeza de su plato y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

–Bien... –contestó sin interés.

–Pues dales un saludo de mi parte cuando los veas –dijo Dumbledore–. Hace tiempo que no los veo.

–No salen mucho –explicó Sorensen sin mirarle–. Están mayores.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Nunca se está lo suficiente mayor como para quedarse en casa –dijo.

–Ya conoces a mis abuelos –repuso Sorensen con calma–. Nunca han sido muy sociables.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente y bajó la cabeza hasta contemplar su plato. Después la levantó bastante más animado.

–Tu primo es un remolino –comentó el director de Hogwarts, divertido–. Se ha metido en bastantes problemas últimamente.

A Sorensen no parecía hacerle gracia.

–Podría ser más aplicado, pero no... –comentó el bibliotecario desairado.

–Es muy inteligente –dijo el anciano mago, sonriente–, pero muy travieso también. Esta semana lo ha castigado Argus Filch al encontrárselo vagando por los pasillos de noche.

–¿Qué se propondr�? –se preguntó Sorensen con enojo–. Creo que hasta que no lo expulsen no parará. A su madre la trae loca.

–No lo expulsarán –dijo Dumbledore enigmático–. Recuerda que yo soy el director del colegio. Nunca se expulsará a nadie porque se le haya encontrado dando un paseo por la noche. Hay gente que siente esa necesidad... –Y lanzó una mirada rápida a Remus, que no se dio cuenta.

–Pero es que esa seguridad que ha obtenido últimamente... –explicó Sorensen con desánimo–¿de dónde diantre la ha sacado¡Sólo está en quinto! Yo, cuando tenía su edad, no salía del dormitorio de noche para absolutamente nada –dijo con rabia–. Él sabe a lo que se arriesga... Sí, sólo empecé a salir cuando me nombraste prefecto.

Dumbledore soltó una risita tímida.

–¡Vaya! –Dio una palmada–. Si parece que tenemos aquí una concentración de antiguos prefectos de Hogwarts –comentó burlón–. Remus y Helen también fueron nombrados prefectos de sus casas. Helen pertenecía a Ravenclaw, como tú; supongo que te acordarás de ella...

Helen entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender. Sorensen se la quedó mirando y, de pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron.

–¡Sí! –exclamó–. ¿Cómo no he caído antes? Era la chica callada, la que siempre estaba estudiando en el rincón de la sala común.

Helen sonrió tímidamente. Ella no se acordaba en absoluto de él, pero, sin duda, lo que más gracia le había hecho, había sido la forma de describirla.

–Yo no me acuerdo –tartamudeó Helen.

–¡Oh, sí! –asintió fuertemente Sorensen–. Si mal no recuerdo, cuando ingresasteis en la escuela yo estaba en... ¡sexto curso! Sí, eso era¿verdad? –Se quedó mirando a Dumbledore y vio que éste sonreía complacido.

–Remus, por su parte –explicó Dumbledore–, perteneció a Gryffindor.

Sorensen se lo quedó mirando ahora a él con firaldad y acabó diciendo que no se acordaba de él en absoluto. Dumbledore chascó la lengua.

–Remus ha sido uno de los Gryffindors más valientes que ha tenido la noble casa de Godric últimamente –continuó hablando Dumbledore–. ¿No lo sabías, Sorensen? Se ha enfrentado varias veces nada menos que a Voldemort en persona, y ha salido victorioso en todas.

Sorensen se lo volvió a quedar mirando, pero con mucha más curiosidad que antes. Remus sintió que se avergonzaba y que sus mejillas se llenaban de un rubor rojizo.

–Pero su historia también es un triste cuento de hadas –comentó Dumbledore de pasada–. Como la tuya, Sorensen...

Remus también se quedó mirando a Sorensen ahora y ya no sentía ningún sentimiento adverso hacia él. Lo contemplaba como a un igual.

–Pero, si cabe –habló Dumbledore–, la de Sorensen es algo peor, porque no hubo cabida para la felicidad en ningún momento, pues ya nació en una cruda realidad que, me temo, con un poquito de esfuerzo por parte de muchas personas, se habría podido superar...

–Sí, sí –dijo Sorensen en tono cortante para que acabase con aquella conversación. Parecía de súbito muy tirante.

–Tu madre, Emma Fosworth, tuvo la desgracia de no tomar las precacuciones necesarias en una relación que tuvo en sexto curso, a los dieciséis años, y quedó encinta, de cuyo, feliz en otro caso, acontecimiento naciste tú, Sorensen... –explicó pausadamente Dumbledore.

–Ya sé todo eso –dijo Sorensen irritado, deseando que dejase de hablar de aquello.

Pero Dumbledore no parecía tener intención de hacerlo:

–Insistí mucho a tu madre, Emma –dijo–, pero fue en balde. No me reveló quién había sido él, porque yo le insistí, ya que el chico, al enterarse, la había abandonado y ella estaba decidida a pasar su embarazo y a cuidar del bebé sola, sin ayuda de ningún hombre. –Sorensen parecía de pronto muy afligido–. Pero no hizo falta que me lo dijera. Tengo algunas capacidades que ella desconocía por entonces, y lo averigüé.

–Porque le prometí a mi madre que no lo buscaría, que si no... ¡lo mataba! –exclamó Sorensen–. ¡Ese maldito cabrón de...!

–Tranquilo, tranquilo –lo interrumpió Dumbledore–. No sueltes tal batiburrillo de insultos en mi casa, por favor... –le pidió–. Hablé con el chico, un irresponsable y maleducado Slytherin, pero no consintió. Por otro lado, como el deseo de Emma, que aún seguía enamorada de él, era mantener en secreto la identidad del padre, debí callármelo. Por eso te puso su propio apellido. –Sorensen resopló–. Tu madre ya estaba desmesuradamente grávida para el término de aquel año, y los rumores en Hogwarts no se hicieron de rogar; a los alumnos les daba igual la prohibición de hablar sobre el respecto, pues siempre había grupos de confidencias que hablaban sobre ello, como se deduce del gran número de castigos que los profesores por entonces pusieron al alumnado. –Sorensen continuó comiendo en silencio, escuchando con tristeza–. Los peores comentarios que haya oído nunca, Sorensen... A tu madre la afectaron, sin duda. Yo, en persona, llegué a escuchar a algunos asegurar que tu abuelo había violado a tu madre...

–¡Dumbledore! –le recriminó Helen.

El anciano miró donde ella le señalaba y vio a Sorensen llorando silenciosamente, con la cabeza muy baja y el mentón pegado al pecho.

–Lo siento, Sorensen –se disculpó Dumbledore–. En serio que lo siento. Tu vida no ha sido nada fácil. Viviste con tu madre, que te cuidó como buenamente pudo, pero no resistió mucho... –Las lágrimas del joven, aunque se esforzaba por evitarlas, caían en tropel por sus mejillas–. Cuando tenías diez años murió, antes de que entrases en Hogwarts. A partir de ese momento te cuidaron tus abuelos, que, en la medida de sus posibilidades, han hecho lo que buenamente han podido. Hasta ahora... –concluyó.

Sorensen levantó la cabeza y se secó los ojos con la servilleta de papel. Cuando le preguntaron dijo que se encontraba bien y que sólo había sido un bajón, que estaba completamente bien.

–La historia de Remus es igualmente compleja. –Remus se giró con violencia hacia Dumbledore, inspeccionándolo con la mirada, esperando averiguar si éste querría también contar todo su pasado hasta obligarlo a romper en llanto–. Tanto la más olvidada como la más vívida. Actualmente, además de las continuas presiones que ha ejercido en su vida la permanente alerta hacia lord Voldemort, también ha perdido a todos sus amigos: la mayoría muertos o enloquecidos por el hado maligno, mientras que sólo uno, que no debería recibir ese calificativo, fue el causante de todos esos desavenidos acontecimientos, Sirius Black. –Remus ya comenzó a sentir un dolor, una sensación ardorosa en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar ni una palabra–. Pero puedo decir, Remus, que sí tuviste una época de completa felicidad hasta los trece años; y completa, absolutamente completa, hasta los cuatro. –Remus se preguntó si sería capaz de confesar su licantropía sin su consentimiento, aunque, dado el caso de que parecía un chico joven y que también había sufrido lo suyo Sorensen, quizás lo comprendería...–. A la edad de cuatro años fue mordido por un licántropo –explicó Dumbledore a Sorensen y éste se puso lívido, aunque intentó sonreír– y a partir de aquel momento fue rechazado hasta por su propio padre. No obstante, la vida, diurna al menos, siguió siendo igual, con sus padres a su lado, apoyándolo, y conmigo también ahí para protegerlo de las posibles garras de sus enemigos, mucho más afiladas que las suyas propias. Consiguió ingresar en Hogwarts, a pesar de que en un principio todos lo dudáramos. Pero a los trece años, ya nada volvió a ser como antes... Tu madre murió, aunque volvió poco más tarde como espíritu, aunque tampoco tuvo un destino mucho más afortunado esta vez, según creo porque Sirius Black tuvo que encantarla o algo parecido, por raro que parezca que un mago se atreva a oponerse a un fantasma. –Sorensen miraba a Remus embobado, como diciéndose interiormente que, por vez primera, había escuchado una historia aún más triste que la suya propia. Al menos así lo imaginaba Remus–. Bueno, más bien no. Tu madre no murió. Fue asesinada. Y a los diecisiete también murió tu padre, aunque en un acto mucho más sufrido: lo devoraste cuando el instinto animal del licántropo surgió ante el resplandor de la luna llena. –Sorensen miró a Remus con los ojos desorbitados–. Pero no queda ahí la cosa, Sorensen... –Se dirigió al bibliotecario–. Aún es más triste la historia. Fue una suerte que Remus devorase a su padre, porque, de lo contrario, hubiese sido Remus quien muriera a manos de él.

–¿Cómo? –exclamó Sorensen.

–Sí, Sorensen. –Remus estaba a punto de gritarle que se callase y al otro, al bibliotecario, que dejara de mirarlo–. Su padre quería matarlo, como ya había hecho con su esposa.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sorensen, consciente de que aquello era aún más grave que el que él no conociese a su padre y éste hubiese dejado encinta a su madre y la hubiese abandonado.

–Porque su padre, Sorensen –dijo gesticulando con las manos–, era un partidario de lord Voldemort, un mortífago.

Sorensen intentó asimilarlo. Se dirigió a Remus:

–¿Tu padre era un mortífago?

–No –contestó decidido Dumbledore y Remus lo miró preguntándose por qué mentía ahora–. Vuestro padre...

–¿Qué? –preguntó Helen.

Remus y Sorensen no reaccionaron, sólo parpadearon estúpidamente.

–Sorensen –dijo Dumbledore–, su padre era Julius Lupin...

Sorensen, el bibliotecario, respiraba con dificultad. Se volvió hacia Remus, con el rostro desencajado, y le preguntó, por cerciorarse:

–¿Tu padre era Julius Lupin?

Remus asintió automáticamente.

–Sois hermanos por parte de padre –explicó Dumbledore–. Hermanastros... Perdonad que no os lo haya dicho antes –Helen rompió a llorar–, pero es que he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y antes no pude.Lo siento...

–¿Tengo un hermano? –preguntó Remus mirando a Sorensen con los ojos empañados.

Sorensen y Remus se abrazaron, llorando. ¡Tenían un hermano!

Aquello era sorprendente...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaya... Qué ocurrencias de Elena, jeje. Sorensen es "made by Helen" (Ana, tienes toda la razón: esto era la telenovela de la primera); mientras que tía Ángela es toda mía (ya la veréis en el próximo capítulo). El próximo capítulo... Buah! Como tengo el ordenador estropeado, desde hoy sepultado entre la maquinaria del técnico (espero que no sufra), no sé para cuándo podré colgar el siguiente capítulo. Por lo tanto, **no hay fecha para el siguiente capítulo, el 36**. Por ende, os prevengo que miréis a menudo hasta que lo encontréis o, mejor, disponéis de la opción de alertas para saber cuando se cuelga un nuevo capítulo; para avisarte te mandan un correo electrónico a tu cuenta personal.

Avance del capítulo 36 (**NAVIDAD A LO NICKED**). Pues eso, navidad a lo Nicked. Y, por eso, hay mucho pero que muuucho señor Nicked, para rato. Además, viene toda la familia Nicked al completo. Conoceremos, al fin, a la querida tía de Helen. Y tendremos visitas inesperadas... ¡Ah! Claro, Remus pasará estas fechas tan señaladas con su hermano.

(). Pues eso, navidad a lo Nicked. Y, por eso, hay mucho pero que muuucho señor Nicked, para rato. Además, viene toda la familia Nicked al completo. Conoceremos, al fin, a la querida tía de Helen. Y tendremos visitas inesperadas... ¡Ah! Claro, Remus pasará estas fechas tan señaladas con su hermano. 

Me despido por esta semana con el deseo (frustrado, aunque espero que no por mucho) de colgar tan rápido como se pueda. Rezad por mi ordenador tan fervientemente como yo lo estaré haciendo.

Un saludo fortísimo de

KaicuDumb.


	36. Navidad a lo Nicked

«Navidad, dulce Navidad...»

(Villancico popular.)

**¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo sexta entrega de MDUL!** Si os preguntáis cómo me ha ido con el ordenador... Bien, con el anterior: fatal, pero éste, con el que llevo tres días, parece funcionando a la perfección. Recemos por que sea mejor.

Respondo "reviews":

–**Paula Yemeroly**: Ay, mi pequeñita. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de hablar contigo, cuántas! Estimé tus largos "reviews". Recordé el larguísimo "review" para _Salvando a Sirius Black_ y, en serio, los eché en falta. Yo también pienso que puedo llegar a confiar en ti como si te tuviera aquí, a mi lado, como si tus palabras pudieran traerme tu voz. Qué pena que no a ti misma. Pero en la esperanza alberga el hombre. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió ponerle a Remus un medio hermano¿Acaso no queda original? Fue idea de Elena, pero se lo curró muchísimo. Ya sabremos más cosas sobre el desavenido Sorensen Fosworth. Elena no sabe nada de tu personaje (sólo lo mismo que tú, esa frasecita que puse en el avance), pero se huele muchas cosas. También es imposible ocultarle nada, porque en seguida está preguntando y me sonsaca, qué le vamos a hacer. Yo creo que te gustará, es lo menos que puedo decir hasta ahora. Ella dice que es un personaje "importantísimo", y tiene razón. Y ¿dices que te hueles algo? Creo que has dicho algo así. No, no requiero más que la foto. Lo demás ya me lo das por añadidura, semana tras semana. Gracias por los halagos: no, no me creo guapo, pero es que creo que la belleza una tontería; hay muchas cosas más importantes que se consideran en un segundo plano. ¿Simpático? Cuando estoy de buen humor puedo llegar a serlo. No sé si lo seré, eso depende de los demás, pero se agrada tu comentario. Tú también me pareces una chica más que estupenda. Me alegro de que te decidieras un día cualquiera a leer MDUL, porque, de lo contrario, jamás te hubiera conocido. También me satisface cantidad que el sr. Nicked del anterior capítulo consiguiera sonsacarte un par de sonrisas. En este capítulo también aparece otro tanto. Espero que lo disfrutes. Besos de mi parte y de la de Elena.

–**AYA K**. Hola, chikis. ¿Qué tal¿Quién dijo "nombres raros": chikis? Nada, es una tontería. ¡Ah! Antes de pasar a asuntos más profundos: raso, raso en el momento en que esto escribo. Aunque esta mañana hacía una rasca... Creía que me iba a congelar de camino a la facultad. Poco faltó. Tienes razón, las ideas de Elena son de "wow". Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que te muestres igual de ilusionada con los próximos secretos que se irán descubriendo. ¡Qué ganas!... Oye, ya sabes muchas cosas sobre tu personaje. ¿Cómo te va con el soborno con el de Sara? Bien, por ti (por lo de que pasaste mejor de lo que esperabas la Semana Santa. Me acordé mucho de ti, pensando que quizá estabas depre o algo. Siguiendo con el "review", sí¡Elena tiene dibujos nuevos! Y se empieza a aventurar dibujando a lectores. ¡Genial! Ya ha dibujado uno de Ann Thorny (Leonita), que a mí me parece estupendo, y otro de Joanne Distte que también es genial. Luego otro más chiquitito de Lorien Lupin. Están muy bien, cada día dibuja mejor la puñetera. Eso me recuerda que le acabo de pasar un programa de dibujo para el ordenador. A ver qué hace con él... Me ha dicho que es para MDUL. Gracias por preocuparte por el ordenador; no le pasaba gran cosa (ejem ejem) y me lo devolvieron tan pronto que la última vez que lo vi fue cuando fui a llevarlo. "Algo se muere en el alma cuando un amigo se va..." Con respecto al correo electrónico que me enviaste y al que le doy respuesta aquí, sí, estás en lo cierto, en MDUL aparecerán vampiros y más licántropos. La cosa se va a ir caldeando pronto. No sé a qué te refieres con eso de que te explique el argumento¿tal vez que te diga por qué aparecen? No debería, pero, si realmente estás interesada, puedo ofrecer una sinopsis en "Story-Weavers". Y sí, licántropos y vampiros estarán enfrentados. ¡Claro que he visto "Underworld"¿De dónde te crees que saqué la idea? Y, por último, sí, me acabé al final _El código Da Vinci_, pero no hablo del tema porque me he empezado a dar cuenta que al hablar de él no hago sino sacarle defectos. Pocos han sido los aciertos que he encontrado en su lectura; sólo, quizá, el argumento. Un beso, Evita (la tentadora del hombre), y dale recuerdos de mi parte a Dan (aunque ni siquiera sabe quién soy, vaya... ¡Qué desolador es el anonimato!). Besos de Elena: dice que pronto enseñará sus dibujos. ¡Ah! Y encantado por "escucharte" semana tras semana y poderte servir de psicólogo.

–**VALITA JACKSON LUPIN**. Hola. Qué feliz me hiciste. Parecía como si realmente me hubieras echado de menos. Qué gracioso. Bueno, yo también la verdad. Me muerdo las uñas cada vez que pienso en MDUL, pues, si de mí dependiese, colgaría un capítulo por día, pero ya apenas me quedan de reserva, con lo que tengo que contenerme. Espero que tu ordenador se solucione pronto. ¿Acaso es la revolución informática? Incluyéndome conozco ya a cuatro personas que tienen sus ordenadores estropeados. ¿Esto qué es? Gracias por los halagos acerca del capítulo. Sí, es estupendo lo del hermano. Aún recuerdo la cara que le puse a Elena cuando me lo sugirió (de asco, vamos); pero luego, gracias a santa Rowling, cambié de opinión. ¡Ah! Dile a Andy que muchísimas gracias por prestarte su ordenador, que es un solete de persona y que desde España, es decir, muchos kilómetros a través del mar, se lo agradecí. No te disculpes por la brevedad del "review"; fue sencillamente emotivo y consiguió extraerme una sonrisa en un día de apatía completa. Eso se agradece. Un beso, Valen. Espero que estés arreglando el asunto de la fotografía. Creo haberte dicho que no corría prisa, pero cuanto antes las tenga mejor; no quiero luego describir el personaje sin saber cómo sois. ¡Sería horrible! Saludos de parte de Elena.

–**GWEN LUPIN**. ¡Hola! Me hizo reír tu "review". Bueno, en realidad todos, y siempre, claro está. Pero parecía como si te escuchase, como en eco: oh, oh... Lo repites varias veces y queda divertido, cuanto menos. Sí, otro misterio más descubierto, pero ¿cuántos más quedarán? No he hecho nunca la cuenta, pero un montón. A partir de este momento va a haber enredos casi constantemente. Por eso llamo a esta parte... "verdadero argumento". Me alegra que te guste. Cierto que Dumbledore habla mucho y lo deja todo lo importante para el final, pero comprende que, si no, no hay emoción ni nada. Tiene que reservarse lo destacado para lo último, para ir creando emoción. Espero que no me guardes ese rencor, por teneros en vilo tantas páginas. Y dos semanas... ¡Grr! Pero bueno, tú ya sabías que era su familiar. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Hombre, cierto que era un poco sospechoso, pero espero que te haya sorprendido. Y sí, es su destino, los hijos de Julius Lupin son desgraciados porque son descendientes de la mayor carroña humana. Me reí bastante con eso de que se te había hecho un hábito conectarte todos los viernes para leer. ¡Y yo que te lo agradezco! Espero que pronto pueda decir que con un personaje, pero todavía me cuesta encontrar el apropiado. Gracias por las aclaraciones sobre el nombre, pero me sigue pareciendo fantásticamente maravilloso y como de cuento. Si tienes ganas de sr. Nicked¡no me interpongo más! Y si también quieres descubrir quién es tía Ángela¡pasen y vean! Un beso. Saludos de Elena.

–**KALITA**. Hola. Me quedé esperando la segunda parte del "review", tal como me prometiste, pero debiste estar ocupada, pues no has podido. No pasa nada, aunque me quedé con ganas de saber tu opinión acerca del capítulo. Sí, me hago cargo de la personalidad de Kala, la gorila de Tarzán. No es que tenga mucho en común con lo que llevo ingeniado del personaje (algo sí, cierto es), pero bueno, ya dije que lo de la personalidad es lo que dejaba más un poco a mi imaginación. Me quedé esperando un posible nombre en inglés ya que no me quieres decir el tuyo. ¿Acaso deseas que me lo invente yo? Y lo de la foto... Coméntame que vas a hacer¿vale? Si no tendré que inventarme tu aspecto físico. No sé por qué dices que no te iba a creer sobre tu edad y lo de madre. No creo que seas capaz de poner una cosa así; ¿qué conseguirías mintiendo sobre algo así? No, suelo ser bastante confiado. Bueno, espero que hablemos pronto. El otro día conseguí conectarme al "messenger" (increíble), pero no estabas conectada (o quizá no me tienes agregado, no creas que tuve mucho tiempo para echarle un ojo); también es posible que los horarios sean incompatibles. Y es que hay un charquito muy largo en medio que hace que, cuando yo me voy a acostar, tú estés comiendo. Un beso. Saludos de Elena.

–**NESSSA**. Hola. No que creo que me suena tu nombre pero no sé ahora mismo de qué... Lo habré tenido que leer por ahí, imagino. Qué lástima que no quisieses dejar "reviews" más que al final; lo digo sólo porque no entiendo por qué se suele hacer eso: yo, cuando leo, dejo un "review" por capítulo para expresar mi opinión. Pero¡eh, tolero lo que cada uno haga porque también entiendo que es una lata tener que estar dejando "reviews" todo el rato cuando el "fic" ya va muy avanzado. Gracias por el fallo de francés, a lo mejor al final del relato hago una enmienda general, no lo sé. Lo que pasó ahí es que primero puse "amie", y como comienza por vocal puse "ton"; pero luego decidí ofrecerle un valor intensivo y le añadí el adjetivo, sólo que en esa ocasión se me olvidó corregir el artículo. Gracias por corregirme. Sobre lo de la profecía (sobre si Neville y Harry hubieron de nacer el mismo día) he consultado el quinto libro y la profecía dice "al concluir el séptimo mes"; la ambigüedad reside sobre si entenderlo como el último día o los últimos. Yo, personalmente, entiendo que son los últimos, pero he ahí mi valoración personal únicamente. Bueno, gracias por los halagos y espero verte por MDUL pronto de nuevo. ¿Has leído por algún capítulo que incluyo a los lectores como personajes? Espero que me comentes al respecto. Por cierto¿qué son esas cosas que no te cuadran sobre el relato, si me permites? Si es así, digo en mi defensa únicamente que los "fics" no son para tomarlos al pie de la letra, que son sólo deseos de la inspiración de sus autores que responden a una motivación interna y propia y exclusiva de ellos. Lo interesante es que la gente tenga la oportunidad de leerlos, pero lo que el autor escriba sólo a él tiene que responder: a él y a su ingenio y talento. Un beso, Nesssa. Por cierto¿cuál es tu nombre real y dónde vives?

–**LEONITA**. Hola, Ana. A mí también me encantó poder hablar contigo, y con Berta también, con quien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar en directo nunca. A ver si Elena y yo nos animamos un día otra vez y nos llegamos hasta la biblioteca para charlar otro rato. Bueno, ya estoy aquí otra vez, esperando que este capítulo te guste como intuyes. ¡Qué lata de ordenadores, una semana que me han hecho perder... A ver cómo se desarrolla lo de tu visita a la ciudad de los omeyas; Ele y yo estamos expectantes. No he revisado el correo electrónico con lo que no sé si me has dejado algo al respecto. Quizá sí; es rara la semana que no me envías un correo electrónico. Sobre el capítulo anterior, lo cierto es que, con los líos del messenger, no me quedó muy claro todo lo que me dijiste, porque se mezclaba con intervenciones de Berta y Elena, pero da igual, me quedó una idea general y es lo que importa; y me alegra que te gustara. Aquí van nuevas payasadas del señor Nicked, ese hombre tan disparatado. Espero que tu entrevista para ese currillo de prácticas te fuese de maravilla (cosa que no me extrañaría para nada) y espero que me lo cuentes. Saludos a Pepe. Besos de Elena.

–**MARCE**. Hola, guapa. El "review" que me pusiste te quedó muy... latinoamericano (sí, creo que es el adjetivo más adecuado). Y no lo digo en tono despectivo ni mucho menos, con lo que yo os aprecio. Pero es que me encantó tener que desentrañar las raras palabrejas que empleas que aquí no suenan para nada. Pero bueno, algo entiendo y me satisfizo muchísimo escuchar cosas como "chévere", "safadito" y cosas así. ¿Una familia amante de las Humanidades¿Dónde está eso, que yo quiero verlo? Es un sueño. Yo también soy amantísimo de las Ciencias Humanísticas¿acaso no estoy con la Literatura todo el día para arriba y abajo? La Filosofía no se me da tan bien..., pero felicito a tu padre por el aguerrido denuedo que tuvo que mostrar para sacar adelante tamaña carrera. Sobre lo de tu hermano, probaré a hacer pronto el envío de los capítulos hasta ahora colgados. Los siguientes puedes dárselos tú misma copiando el texto de la página web en formato de word. Espero que, si no él en persona, tú me relates cuál va siendo su opinión si llega a leerlo. Sobre las fotos, ya las tengo y estoy encantadísimo de que me las volvieras a enviar. ¡Eso sí que es chévere! Las copié y las tengo en mi ordenador listas para describirte cuando surja la necesidad. Gracias por los halagos sobre el capítulo, aunque hay algo que te quiero preguntar¿qué te parece sombrío de Sorensen? Respóndeme, quizá me sorprendas. Un beso. Saludos de Elena.

–**NAYRA**. Hola, Sarita. No pasa nada por tu "retraso", al que, en realidad, no tengo ni por qué referirme, porque me contento con que lo hayas leído y, además, porque con la cosa del ordenador tampoco yo he sido muy puntual. Pero una cosa sí te voy a decir¡viajas más que las azafatas de Halcón Viajes¡A Tenerife ni más ni menos! Qué envidia. Ya me dijo Eva que teníais un viaje programado a Inglaterra y me comentó lo de vuestro "guía". No digo más, ya sé que tú me entiendes, por si alguien lee esto. No es que desconfíe, porque lo cierto es que Eva parecía tan persistente y segura que me hizo dudar, pero es que realmente es raro pensar que pueda ser cierto. Sólo eso, abrumador. Y, como le dije a Eva, soy como Santo Tomás: ver para creer. Triste, pero cierto. Y ahora con respecto al capítulo¡sí, Remus tiene un hermano! Ya era hora de que al hombre le saliese algo bien¿no te parece? A veces me da pena, pensando que lo estoy poniendo más desgraciado que... No existen comparaciones posibles. Oye¿te contó Eva cuanto le conté a ella de tu personaje en el messenger¿Qué te parece? Hoy he terminado de escribir el capítulo en que sale. Yo creo que me ha quedado bien... Aunque ya me dirás tú lo que opinas. Un beso. Saludos de Elena.

–**LORIEN LUPIN**. Hola. Qué pena que tu ordenador siga en coma, como tú dices. Es que esto de la informática es... increíblemente... paf. Sé que es eso de colaborar en lo del ordenador, sólo que soy un chico muy ahorrador, que además trabaja dando clases particulares y por eso un poco de dinerillo ahorrado, y he podido dar mi parte, proporcional a mis ingresos. Mi casa parece una comuna soviética en esos aspectos: si algo se estropea, algo relativo a todos, doméstico, apechugamos todos. No obstante, agradécele a tu prima que te dejase su ordenador para poder leer el capítulo. Que sí, que te pondré esos centímetros de altura que ambicionas... Por cierto, me ha dicho Elena que te pregunte si has visto la película de "Pixar" "Los increíbles". Si es así (si no, vela), tu personaje es muy parecido, según dice ella, a la mujer perversa que parece mala pero luego no lo es tanto. Jeje... Sí, olé por Remus. Ya era hora de que le pasase algo bueno. Y, además, su hermano, como dices, también era un poco desgraciado. Pronto tendrán ambos más desgracias que compartir. ¿Acaso mi relato es un manual de desgracias? Y sí, Remusito sigue triste por lo de sus amigos, por su vida laboral... Y a la señora Nicked se le pusieron los ojos como chirivitas cuando vio a su yerno desnudo. Me extraña que pusiese al señor Nicked tan... permisivo al ver a Remus semidesnudo cuando en otro tiempo amagaba infartos al verlo besando a su hija. Bueno, espero que pronto tengas lista de nuevo tu computadora (como por allá decís). Un beso. Saludos de Elena también.

–**ANDREA B.** Hola. No me he tomado a mal tu comentario, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, mientras lo leía me sorprendió un rato. Más incluso sabiendo, o pensando quizá, que podías estar enfadada, me explico: hacía muchas semanas desde tu último "review" y me pensé que te habrías cabreado porque la última respuesta que te dejé... ¡Oh! No pude disculparme. Lo siento. Sé que te puse muchas cosas (que si no sé qué de un buzón de voz y cosas así), pero tiene su explicación: también me lee una chica que se llama como tú, Andrea, a la que conozco de hace mucho tiempo y con la que hablo por mi buzón de voz. De ahí la confusión. Pero ahora ella está registrada y ya no hay posibilidad de que vuelva a confundiros. ¿No te pareció extraño? Lo extraño es que no me hayas dicho nada. Espero que me disculpes. Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso lo del abrazo fue algo precipitado. Y cierto que lo que los une es provenir de una persona odiada por ambos, como dices, pero también es ese profundo odio lo que los entrelaza. Además, da igual que sean hermanastros por parte de Julius; ambos necesitaban tanto algo así que les hubiera dado igual ser del Espíritu Santo. Espero que podamos volver a hablar pronto¿vale? Y que no me lo he tomado a mal, seguro. Un beso.

(**DEDICATORIA**. A **Nesssa**, a quien doy desde aquí la bienvenida a MDUL. Espero que sigas participando activamente y que las palabras fluyan entre ambos como el agua por el río montaña abajo; también a **Joanne**, que la pobriña ha estado unos días hospitalizada a causa de una apendicitis. Joanne, te deseo lo mejor y espero que ya estés recuperadísima para seguir dando caña con Bellatrix. ¡Jo, te queremos!)

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI (NAVIDAD A LO NICKED)**

Remus no durmió nada aquella noche. Cuando regresaron a su casa, loco de alegría, se lo contó a sus suegros, que no daban crédito a sus palabras, y, cuando llegó la hora de irse a dormir, él se la pasó toda la noche dando vueltas de un lado a otro del salón, nervioso.

A las cinco de la mañana, harto de dar vueltas, se desapareció con un chasquido sordo y apareció en Hogsmeade, frente al servicio de lechucería, pero estaba cerrado. Se dispuso a dar un paseo.

Comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que había pasado aquella velada. Era increíble... ¡Tenía un hermano! Había alguien próximo en su familia, que seguía vivo... Pero su padre... Después de todo, no sabía por qué se extrañaba de que su padre hubiese tenido una relación antes de conocer a su madre (aunque quizá sí estuvieran juntos y por eso se vio obligado a mantenerlo en secreto) y hubiese abandonado a la señora Fosworth –o señorita–, embarazada y rechazada por la comunidad. Comprendió muchas cosas que hasta aquel momento creía impuestas por un orden previo a él: por qué Dumbledore detestaba con tanto ahínco a su padre, por qué le había dicho que ya lo vigilaba en Hogwarts, por qué Dumbledore había decidido estar en contacto permanente con Remus... Sintió una punzada en el estómago. No era una visión que Helen le hubiera mandado, sino un claro recuerdo que ya había olvidado siquiera poseer. Las palabras de Dumbledore, con él tumbado en la camilla de San Mungo, se repetían en su cabeza como un doloroso martillo:

«¡Julius Lupin! Más te valdría ser más optimista en el futuro... Tu hijo necesita tu confianza¡no tus hipótesis nefastas! Este chico se convertirá en un mago, aunque tenga que ponerlo todo de mi parte para conseguirlo. ¡Es una persona, tu hijo, Julius, no lo olvides... ¿O acaso es que quieres abandonarlo, eh?»

«¿O acaso es que quieres abandonarlo, eh?» «¿O acaso es que quieres abandonarlo, eh?» «¿O acaso es que quieres abandonarlo, eh?»...

Remus odiaba a su padre. Por todo. Y lo que le había hecho a la pobre Emma Fosworth reafirmaba lo que pensaba sobre él. Pero gracias a eso tenía un hermano, alguien de la familia que vivía. «No hay mal que por bien no venga», pensó, y aquello lo consoló un poco.

Se desapareció en mitad de la oscura calle, apenas iluminada. Reapareció en un camposanto tenebroso, lleno de malas hierbas: el cementerio municipal de Hogsmeade, donde reposaban para la eternidad los restos de su madre y el despojo de huesos en que había quedado convertido su padre.

Un fantasma gordo pasó a su lado, flotando en el aire, y le saludó, no sin decirle que el cementerio estaba cerrado a aquellas horas, aunque a él no le importaba que siguieran viniendo visitas.

Remus echó a caminar. Llegó hasta la polvorienta lápida con la inscripción: «Julius Lupin: mortífago. Asesino devorado finalmente por una jauría de lobos sedienta de justicia.» Remus sonrió. Le quitó las telarañas y vio una pequeña foto de su padre, en la que reía despiadadamente.

–Padre... –susurró Remus mirando la foto–. Nunca te he querido en vida, menos ahora muerto. Has sido un... toda la vida, tú lo sabes. Me pregunto si aún me queda algo por conocer de ti, porque esperaba que ya no me sorprenderías más en la vida¿lo sabías? Pero me equivoqué... Un hermano. ¡Un hermano! Es lo único que has hecho bien en la vida, aunque sin querer, porque destrozaste la vida de la madre de Sorensen, igual que la de mamá y la de todos los que tuvimos la desgracia de conocerte... Pero tengo un hermano, padre, un hermano que te odia tanto como yo...

–Vaya –susurró una voz a sus espaldas y Remus se volvió de un salto–. Perdona, no quería asustarte.

–Oh, eres tú, Sorensen –dijo Remus aliviado.

–Sí –confirmó su hermano–. Pensaba que era el único que no podía dormir esta noche. Y también que iba a ser el único que viniese a visitar a Julius... –Se calló, dolido–. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? –Remus asintió decidido y se le unió contento–. Te he oído sin querer, no era mi intención... –comentó.

–No pasa nada.

–No sabía que Julius Lupin hubiese tenido más hijos... –dijo Sorensen–. Mi madre apenas si me hablaba de él. Tampoco podía imaginarme que fuera un mortífago... –Remus no contestó–. Pero me alegra tener un hermano.

–Y a mí –dijo Remus–. Por cierto, Sorensen...

–¿Sí? –le inquirió.

–En relación a lo de que soy un licántropo... –comenzó a decirle mirando la luna menguante que se erigía, aún enorme, en lo alto del oscuro cielo–, espero que no tengas problema con eso, porque yo...

–No pasa nada –zanjó el asunto Sorensen–. Cada uno es lo que es, y no hay más que discutir. Tú no tienes la culpa de haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo¿verdad? –Remus asintió, lentamente–. Soy bastante tolerante, no creas...

–Me alegro –dijo Remus.

Anduvieron en silencio. La sola compañía del otro ya era una conversación fantástica. «Estoy hablando con mi hermano –pensó Remus–. Si llego a imaginarme esta situación ocho horas antes, hubiera pensado que estaba loco.»

–Hemos perdido el tiempo –mencionó Sorensen con dramatismo–. No sabemos nada el uno del otro...

–Dumbledore ya ha hecho una aproximación muy cercana a la realidad –comentó Remus.

–Sí, pero de nuestras desgracias –repuso Sorensen–. Bien, además de todo ese asunto tristísimo de mi madre con mi padre... –Hizo una pausa breve–. Con nuestro padre... –rectificó–. Bien, además de eso hay pocas cosas que saber de mí. Fui un alumno modélico en la escuela –dijo como sin darle importancia–, Premio Anual de Hogwarts y prefecto, como ya sabes. Mi vida giraba en torno a los libros, porque era con ellos con los que me sentía seguro. Tenía muchas propuestas para el futuro, pero mis abuelos no pudieron costearme la carrera –comentó con desilusión–. No obstante, gracias a mis conocimientos en literatura mágica y muggle obtuve el puesto de jefe de bibliotecarios de la Biblioteca Pública de la Comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra.

–¿Jefe de bibliotecarios? –preguntó Remus.

–Sí –afirmó Sorensen con amargura–, pero como no va casi nadie los despidieron poco a poco a todos. Y pronto también a mí, porque imagino que la cerrarán. Ya nadie lee. Es una lástima. Y ésa es mi vida... ¿Y tú?

Remus sopesó un momento por dónde empezar.

–Vivía en Hogsmeade con mis padres. Una noche... Gracias a que me convertí en licántropo Dumbledore entró en mi vida, y fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar nunca. Entré en Hogwarts, cosa que me parecía hasta imposible, e hice los primeros amigos de mi vida, que ahora están muertos o en Azkaban. Cuando salí, entré a formar parte de una orden secreta que lideraba Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix, que luchaba para erradicar el cáncer que suponía Voldemort en el mundo mágico. Pero eso lo hizo Harry por nosotros... Así, la orden ha desaparecido y yo estoy ahora en paro, lo que no me resulta muy divertido...

–¿Y con Helen? –preguntó Sorensen–. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

–En Hogwarts –contestó Remus, su hermano–. Supongo que los dos éramos los bichos raros de la escuela. Ella una adivina y yo un licántropo...

–¿Helen es una adivina? –le espetó Sorensen.

–Ajá –contestó Remus asintiendo–. Es bastante buena. Predijo la desaparición de Voldemort, pero no lo entendimos. Es muy buena en casi todo. También es muy inteligente, como todos los Ravenclaws, supongo. Ella está estudiando para sanadora. Acabará este año, y lo más seguro es que consiga una plaza en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. –Ya no sabía qué más decir–. ¿Y tú, tienes novia?

Sorensen soltó una risita irónica.

–No... –contestó.

Se quedaron callados. No sabían de qué hablar. Era una situación muy tensa. Imaginaos despertar un día cualquiera, con veintidos o veintiséis años, que es la edad que tenía Sorensen, y descubrís que tenéis un hermano que desconocíais. ¿Cómo reaccionaríais?

–Supongo que ya nos iremos conociendo con el tiempo... –comentó Sorensen para romper el silencio.

Remus asintió.

–Es extraño romper los esquemas que tenía hechos hasta el momento –dijo Remus– y pensar de pronto que tengo un hermano. Sorensen Fosworth...

Sorensen asintió y lo imitó:

–Remus Lupin...

–No –lo corrigió Remus–. Es Remus J. Lupin. Tengo la lacra de llevar el nombre de mi padre. Soy Remus Julius Lupin.

–Pues yo soy Sorensen K. Fosworth, es decir, Sorensen Ken Fosworth; el legado de mi abuelo. –Se calló–. Aún no se lo he dicho. No les gusta que hable de Julius Lupin... Pero eres mi hermano –dijo–, y eso no es lo mismo que hablar de él.

Remus sonrió:

–Diles que podré ser el hijo legítimo de Julius Lupin, pero que si fundan un club anti–Julius Lupin, que descuiden, que me apunto.

Se rieron.

–¿Ves? Con el tiempo creo que nos llevaremos muy bien tú y yo –comentó Sorensen–. Seremos muy buenos amigos...

–Más que hermanos –dijo Remus–. Sorensen y Remus: como uno solo.

Se echaron el brazo por encima y comenzaron a andar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las semanas pasaron con una extraña simplicidad. Había veces en que Remus pensaba que ya no existía el tiempo, que se había detenido. Pensó, de nuevo, que estaba delirando. Lo cierto es que ahora lo que más ganas tenía de hacer era estar con Sorensen. Salían a tomarse algo en el Caldero Chorreante, o en cualquier otro sitio, cuando el turno de Sorensen tocaba a su fin.

Pero era diciembre, y este mes es famoso por esa nostálgica Navidad que tiene la última semana, antes de Nochevieja, que es un día de celebración algo más alocado. Sorensen y Remus consideraron aquel año como el primero en pasarlo en familia el uno con el otro. Para Remus era mucho más simbólico, porque ya apenas si le quedaba nadie, pero para Sorensen también era emotivo.

–Yo lo celebraré en casa de mis suegros, supongo –explicó Remus–. Pero si no voy no pasa nada.

–Yo, normalmente, las paso solo –dijo Sorensen–. Mis abuelos las pasan con sus amigos del juego de la petanca mágica. Podría celebrarla con tía Judy y con mi primo, pero normalmente suele reunir a sus amigas. Como te he dicho –dijo sonriendo lastimeramente–, lo más normal es que las pase solo. Los tres últimos años lo he hecho. Me quedo solo en casa y me como cualquier cosa, después me leo algo y temprano a la cama. ¿Se le puede llamar a eso Navidad?

Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda.

–No hay problema –dijo–. Mis suegros, los Nicked, los padres de Helen, quieren conocerte. Como estoy hablando todo el día de ti... Prepararán una cena suculenta, y a lo mejor invitan a los Weasley o yo qué sé a quién. ¡Pero te puedes venir! Y así lo pasaremos juntos...

Acordaron que el veinticinco de diciembre de aquel año lo celebrarían bajo el techo de los Nicked, es decir, una Navidad a lo Nicked, como la llamaba Helen en broma. A la señora Nicked le pareció una excelente idea que Sorensen fuese a cenar con ellos aquel día, más todavía cuando el chico le explicó lo extrañamente solitario que había pasado años anteriores aquella fiesta.

–Por fin lo conoceremos –exclamó la señora Nicked–. Pero debo advertirte, Remus, que Matthew ha invitado a su hermana, Marggaret, y a sus padres. Espero que no le importe.

A nadie le importaba realmente, y menos que nadie a Sorensen, que se sentía orgulloso de vivir aquella "Navidad a lo Nicked" de la que tanto se jactaba Helen cuando charlaban en el Caldero Chorreante. Tan sólo tuvieron que advertirle que los familiares del señor Nicked, al igual que él, eran muggles.

–Pero saben que mamá es bruja –explicó Helen–, y por tanto que yo también. No habrá problemas. Compórtate con naturalidad y, ante todo, no saques mucho la varita.

–¿No les gusta la magia? –preguntó Sorensen.

–No, es por mi padre –repuso Helen–. Es que está medio loco. Ya lo conocerás.

Todos estaban muy emocionados con aquella navidad. «¡Va a ser la mejor navidad de mi vida!», comentó un día cualquiera Remus. Por este motivo Remus y Helen se afanaron mucho en ayudar a la señora Nicked a decorar toda la casa para la ocasión.

A Dumbledore le encantaba encontrárselos de tan buen humor. Pensaba que había sido una muy buena idea hacer que conociera finalmente a su hermano, porque ya apenas si pensaban en sus amigos muertos, aunque sería una falta de respeto decir que los habían olvidado. Como se dice, la vida pasa, y no es bueno echar la vista atrás; ahora se presentaba un nuevo y bonito horizonte renovado con Sorensen.

–Pásame esa bola¿puedes, Helen? –le preguntó la señora Nicked.

–Espera, a ver –Extendió la mano cuanto pudo, pero tan sólo la acariciaba con los dedos–. No llego... –dijo, pero se sacó la varita y la levitó. La condujo con un suave movimiento de mano hasta entregársela a su madre.

–Gracias –le dijo.

Remus estaba poniendo las serpentinas sobre la ventana del salón, montado en una endeble escalera de mano del señor Nicked.

–¿Por qué estamos montando todo esto sin magia? –preguntó–. ¿No sería más fácil de la otra manera?

–Sí –reconoció la señora Nicked–, pero como será una fiesta muggle, se hará al modo muggle.

No dio cuartel en ese aspecto, ni siquiera cuando Remus entró chorreando de sudor arrastrando el abeto de Navidad.

El señor Nicked abrió la puerta. Venía del hospital, de trabajar. Jugaba con las llaves del coche, pero se las guardó. Se quedó mirando los ornamentos del salón radiante de felicidad.

–Muy bonito –dijo–. A Marggaret le va a encantar. ¡Si parece que hoy ya es Navidad...!

–Hoy no, querido –dijo su mujer–, pero dentro de dos días sí. ¿Cuándo te dijeron que iban a venir tus padres y tu hermana?

–El día de Navidad por la mañana –contestó.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó trágica–. ¿Por qué no han querido venirse antes? Les hubiera preparado unos cuantos cuartitos la mar de monos para que hubieran pasado la noche.

–No sé –se encogió de hombros el señor Nicked–, no habrán querido molestar.

–Pero si no es molestia –replicó la señora Nicked–. Si tu madre es un sol al lado de la mía...

–Eso no hace falta ni que lo digas –dijo Helen de mal humor–. Ya verás –le dijo a Remus en voz baja–, mi abuela paterna te va a caer muy bien.

–He traído esto –comentó el muggle, mostrando una cajita con lucecitas de colores para el árbol de Navidad–. Es para adornar el árbol.

Remus, que estaba colgando las bolas en las puntas de las ramas del abeto, le cogió la caja a su suegro y la abrió. Sacó la larga serie de cable con bombillas de colores que a Remus le hizo bastante gracia, porque le parecía muy fea. La echó sobre el abeto y comentó:

–Queda horrible.

–Es que no va así, tarugo –le dijo el señor Nicked con indignación. Había que ver lo tranquilo y reposado que se había vuelto desde que se había enterado de la inminente visita de sus padres y su hermana–. Hay que ponerlo con un poco más de gracia –lo colocó esparciéndolo cuidadosamente por todos lados–, y después enchufarlo.

–¿Enchufarlo? –preguntó Remus sin saber.

–¿Ves estos enchufes de aquí? –Le señaló la señora Nicked–. Son de electricidad. Harán que se enciendan esas bombillas. La primera vez que las vi me hicieron mucha gracia.

–Es la primera vez que me entero, os lo aseguro, que hay electricidad en una casa de magos... –comentó Remus despreocupadamente.

–Hace diecinueve años –explicó su suegra–, tuvimos que tomar algunas medidas. –Se sonrió–. Decidí que quería aprender un poco de la vida muggle...

–Sí, estupendo –dijo Helen sin efusividad–. Me tengo que ir. Quiero estudiar un rato antes de cenar. ¿Por qué no terminamos mañana¿O después de la cena? Quiero repasar un poco.

–¡Pero estamos en vacaciones, Helen! –replicó Remus, estupefacto.

–¿Y qué? –inquirió la chica–. Debo seguir repasando si quiero sacar de nuevo Matrícula de Honor.

–Eso me parece muy bien –aprobó su madre, orgullosa–. Anda, sube. Vete a tu cuarto. Ya lo acabaremos mañana. –Se dirigió hacia su marido–. ¿Te importa venir un momento arriba? Tengo que enseñarte unas "compras" que he hecho.

–¡Ah! Las "compras"... –dijo el señor Nicked–. ¡Magnífico!

Y subieron los tres en tropel por las escaleras.

Remus se quedó observando con interés el árbol de Navidad. Ni le gustaba ni le disgustaba. ¡Menuda tontería! Era un árbol... Cogió el extremo del cable con las luces de colores que había traído el señor Nicked y lo aproximó al enchufe. Se quedó mirando el extremo y el enchufe con detenimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos de atenta observación cayó en la cuenta de que los extremos afilados de metal de uno encajaban a la perfección en las hendiduras de la pared. Lo introdujo y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Remus pensó que aquello no era un objeto muggle. ¡Era magia! La magia de la Navidad...

Aguzó el oído. Había escuchado algo... Algo que se parecía a un crujido de madera cuando de pronto soporta un peso que no se esperaba y se queja. «¡Qué raro!», pensó. Seguidamente escuchó que alguien carraspeaba, se aclaraba la voz. Miró hacia las escaleras, pero no vio a nadie.

Sonó el timbre.

Remus fue hasta la puerta, giró el picaporte y se encontró con una mujer delgada y de aspecto atrevido. Tenía gafas de montura dorada, y el pelo moreno recogido en una enorme coleta. Su rostro era afilado, cerrado en un portentoso mentón, y en él su mirada era más afilada todavía, sobre una nariz respingona.

La mujer miró a Remus con una ceja enarcada; seguidamente se apartó un paso hacia atrás y se quedó mirando el número de la casa. Volvió a mirar a Remus. Éste pensó, de pronto, que su rostro le sonaba mucho...

–Perdona –dijo la mujer. Su voz parecía atrevida–. ¿No vive aquí Helen Nicked?

–Sí, vive –contestó Remus lacónicamente.

La mujer, lanzada, hizo a un lado a Remus y entró en la casa. Cerró la puerta y soltó una bolsa de viaje que Remus no había visto hasta ese momento. Se la quedó mirando curioso, confuso, de arriba abajo. La otra también hizo lo mismo, pero más valiente preguntó, casi con descaro:

–¿Quién eres tú?

Remus estuvo a punto de decirle: «A ti qué te importa», pero se lo pensó dos veces.

–Soy Remus Lupin, el novio de Helen.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió emocionada–. Encantada de conocerte, chico. Yo soy Ángela, la tía de Helen.

Remus recordó lo poco que sabía sobre la tía de Helen, Ángela: únicamente lo poco que había escuchado en una de las tantas discusiones de su novia con la señora Carney, su abuela; le había dicho que su tía Ángela no se hablaba con su madre porque no la soportaba.

–El placer es mío –dijo Remus complaciente–. Pero, pase...

–Claro, claro –dijo con aspecto de suficiencia–. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, Remus?

–Vivo aquí desde hace unos meses –contestó.

–¿Has dicho "vives"? –Se giró–. Increíble. Por fin mi hermana se está volviendo más transigente. ¿Quién se podría imaginar que el vivo recuerdo de nuestra madre, Ashley Carney, iba a meter a su yerno en casa a la menor oportunidad? –Sonrió. Remus la imitó, sólo por complacerla–. ¿Supongo que dormirás en el cuarto de invitados, verdad? –Remus asintió–. Bah, no pasa nada. Yo podré dormir con Helen.

–¿Quién era? –Bajó la señora Nicked las escaleras–. ¡Ángela!

–Ay, Helen. –Salió corriendo hacia ella su hermana y la abrazó–. Cuánto hacía que no nos veíamos.

–Pues mucho, la verdad. –La señora Nicked parecía desconcertada–. Pero, dime¿qué haces aquí?

–Me he peleado con Ryan –explicó medio llorosa–. Espero que no te importe que me venga a pasar una temporada aquí contigo...

–No, no... –contestó su hermana, pero lo cierto es que estaba contrariada–. Pero ¿qué te ha hecho?

–¡Sabes cómo es mi marido! –gritó–. Es una repugnante caja de boñigas de dragón. Un farsante, un maleante, un tramposo y un infiel.

La señora Nicked ahogó un grito.

–¿Te ha sido infiel¿Se ha ido con otra mujer? –preguntó.

–No, no, no –negó rápidamente Ángela–. Buena soy yo. Me llega a hacer eso y le lanzo una maldición a los huevos que lo dejo que ni para unos huevos fritos...

–¡Tía Ángela! –Bajó corriendo las escaleras Helen–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nada, una visita –mintió.

Se abrazaron. Cuando se separaron Remus supo a quién le recordaba¡a su propia novia! Tía Ángela era el vivo retrato de Helen, sólo que unos años mayor.

–¿Qué hace mi sobrinita prefirida...? –preguntó.

–Qué tonta eres –dijo Helen con sorna–. No tienes otra.

–Pero soy la tía más afortunada del mundo –dijo sonriente–. ¿Te importaría preparme un té, Helen, por favor? Tengo la garganta seca... –Helen asintió y se fue a la cocina. Ángela levantó la varita–. Accio pañuelos.

Una caja de pañuelos surcó el aire y acabó en sus manos. Cogió uno y se sonó la nariz con gran estridencia. Se sentó en el sofá, su hermana a su lado echándole una mano encima para consolarla.

–¿Acabas de pelearte con él? –le preguntó serenamente.

–Sí –contestó sin voz–. Acabo de desaparecerme y, como no sabía a dónde ir...

–No pasa nada –dijo la señora Nicked–. Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero Ryan es un buen hombre...

–¡No intentes convencerme, Helen Nicked! –vociferó–. Es un perrito faldero con los dientes puntiagudos. Que le coso los huevos. ¡Que se los coso...!

–Calma, calma. –La tranquilizó la señora Nicked–. Tú quédate todo el tiempo que quieras y ya está. –Puso voz cándida–. Pero recuerda que se acerca la Navidad y, a lo mejor, vamos, creo yo, querrás pasarla con tu marido.

–¡Ni por asomo! –rechazó–. No quiero volver a tener nada que ver con Ryan Simmons en mi vida.

–Piénsatelo bien, mujer –la hizo recapacitar su hermana–, que es tu marido.

–¡Ni mi marido ni pudín en vinagre¡No! No hay más que hablar.

Helen entró con una humeante tetera en una bandeja y unas cuantas tazas.

Se sentó en la plaza vacía del sofá.

–Cuéntame, tía –mientras le servía el té–, qué es de tu vida.

–Huy, muy bien –fingió de pronto naturalidad–. ¿Y tú, Helen¡Vaya muchacho más guapete que te has encontrado!

Remus se ruborizó.

–Sí, la verdad –contestó Helen concisa–. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

–Huy, sí –dijo Ángela–. Y hasta a dormir. –Sonrió–. ¿Te gustaría que pasase aquí la Navidad?

–¡Me encantaría! –exclamó Helen.

–Pues entonces –se levantó– vamos a ir preparando la cama¿no? –La señora Nicked resopló subrepticiamente–. Por cierto, hermanita, no tenéis tele... –mencionó con amargura.

–Matthew tiene una arriba –dijo ella.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó Ángela–. ¿Está aquí, por cierto? Tengo muchas ganas también de ver a tu muggle. –Se rió–. ¿Sigue igual que siempre? –La señora Nicked asintió una sola vez–. Qué hombre. Luego le diré que la bajé al salón, que hoy es Gran Mago y es noche de expulsiones. Están nominados George, Olivia y Sophie. George está que cruje. –Se relamió de gusto–, por lo que espero que echen a Sophie. ¡Es una guarra! Ayer le lanzó un maleficio a Jack porque no frego los platos cuando había dicho Bill que iba a hacerlo él. ¡No puedo creerme que no lo veáis! –exclamó escandalizada–. Es tan emocionante... Hace una semana echaron del concurso a Ann, que era australiana, porque era una animaga ilegal y nadie lo sabía. Por la noche se transformó sin querer en elefante y le metió la trompa a George en un ojo. Se le ha hinchado que no os hacéis una idea, casi tanto como sus pectorales. ¡Pero hay que ver cómo pone el tío!...

«Iba a ser una extraña Navidad», pensaba Remus mientras veía subir a las tres mujeres por las escaleras. Pero luego, recapacitando, consideró que quizá era aquello lo que hacía tan interesantes las Navidades a lo Nicked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus estaba terminando de decorar el salón para la navidad. Estaba subido a la escalera de mano y colgaba serpentinas alrededor de la lámpara. «Pero ¿por qué no utilizas la magia?», le había preguntado tía Ángela, y él no le respondió porque, interiormente, se hacía la misma pregunta.

Habían bajado la televisión del despacho del señor Nicked y la habían puesto sobre un mueble en la sala de estar. Tía Ángela había hecho aparecer mágicamente una antena parabólica y pudieron sintonizar todos los canales mágicos. Pero no se detuvieron mucho en ninguno, a excepción del noventa y tres, que no dejaba de aparecer en la pantalla de la caja tonta todo el tiempo, porque Ángela se pasaba buena parte del día en el salón, medio boquiabierta, mirando la televisión. Helen, que quería mucho a su tía, se sentaba junto a ella y le dejaba que le explicara los líos del programa, aunque a ella no le importaran en absoluto los problemas de Gran Mago.

Apareció el presentador, un elegante y atractivo mago llamado Henry, que anunció una breve pausa para dar lugar a los consejos publicitarios.

–¿A que George está que cruje? –le preguntó Ángela a su sobrina–. ¡Me alegro de que se fuese la remilgada ésa de Olivia!

Remus se echó a reír por lo bajo, porque le encantaba aquella forma de hablar de tía Ángela, que se amoldaba a la jerga de la persona que tuviese en frente. Por otro lado, su tía política era muy afable y divertida, y a pesar de que fuese una seguidora casi fanática del concurso, a él le agradaba y le parecía muy simpática; ahora entendía porque Helen la quería tanto.

–¿Sabías? Mañana viene tía Marggaret –comentó Helen.

–¿Ah, sí? Tu madre no me había dicho nada.

–Sí, y mis abuelos también –precisó Helen.

–¿Ah, sí? –repitió tía Ángela–. Pues si voy a molestar, lo mejor será que me vaya...

–Tú no vas a molestar, tía...

–¡Pues vale! –contestó sonriente–. Me has convencido, me quedo.

–¡Ah¿Sabes también qué?

–¿Qué? –No parecía enfadada. Nunca se enfadaba hablando con Helen. Era de lo más amable con ella.

–Este verano fuimos Remus y yo a Nueva York, a ver a la abuela –explicó.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió mirando a uno y otro–. ¿Y qué se cuenta la vieja amargada y testaruda?

–Es insoportable, tía Ángela –dijo Helen. Ángela sonrió–. Estaba todo el día igual, que si sus gatos, que si la pureza de sangre... Todos los días discutíamos.

–Pero a quién se le ocurre ir allí... –comentó con sorna su tía.

–Fue la abuela quien nos invitó –explicó Helen–. Y mamá me obligó a ir, aunque yo no quería.

–Tu madre, tu madre... –dijo tía Ángela con expresividad–. Otra que no sabe meterse sólo en sus propios asuntos. ¡Lo que iba a ganar ella mandándote con la abuela...! –Resopló–. La verdad, aunque suene mal decirlo, es que no me importa mucho no hablarme con ella. Era desquiciante, sobrina querida. Cuando tú naciste tenía yo aproximadamente once años, no me acuerdo exactamente, porque ya estaba en la escuela de magia, pero de Estados Unidos, claro. Tu abuela era muy pesada entonces, siempre mandándome lechuzas contándome cosas sobre ti: que si tenías un hoyuelo en la barbilla, que si eras pelona, que si patizamba... Pero pensé que era normal. La alegría de una abuela por serlo. Pero cuando fuiste creciendo cambió por completo de actitud. Y era obvio. Tus padres optaron por hacerlo de aquella manera, pero a ella no le gustó. Unas vacaciones, mis últimas, Pascua, cuando estaba en séptimo curso, la obligué a que fuera a visitarte. Debías tener por entonces seis años. Cuando regresó estaba hecha una furia, irreconocible; me soltó en unos cuantos días todo lo que opinaba, y Rowling santa, la de culebras que salían por su boca. Me peleé con ella, le llevé la contraria y me dio una bofetada. –El silencio en el salón era absoluto–. Me gritó: «¡Ella es una bruja!» Yo, que ya para entonces tenía el carné de aparición, me desaparecí y fui al Caldero Chorreante, donde me hospedé hasta que acabaron las vacaciones. Cuando obtuve el ÉXTASIS no regresé a casa. Aún me seguía doliendo aquella bofetada. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, ni siquiera para mi boda.

Helen estaba muy consternada.

–No sabía –dijo– que te peleaste con la abuela por mi culpa...

–¡No fue por tu culpa! –Sonrió tía Ángela–. Fue porque me levantó la mano. Si no hubiera sido aquella vez hubiera sido cualquier otra. ¡Siempre discutíamos por algo las pocas veces que nos veíamos, en vacaciones!

–¿Ni siquiera ha intentado pedirte perdón? –preguntó Helen.

–Me envió un par de lechuzas –explicó–, pero nunca llegué a leerlas. Las quemé. Como viera que no contestaba, no insistió.

Se callaron. Tan sólo se escuchaban, de lejos, las amortiguadas teclas de la vieja máquina de escribir que el señor Nicked tenía en su despacho.

Remus, que se había detenido en la laboriosa tarea de colgar todas las serpentinas, también se había quedado silencioso. Había vuelto a surgir aquel misterioso tema del pasado de Helen Nicked, como cuando fueron a visitar a la señora Carney, y se sentía muy intrigado, pero era inútil preguntarle a su novia, porque se sentía ofendida cuando Remus le preguntaba y cambiaba de conversación rápidamente.

–¿Quieres que te ayudemos con eso? –Tía Ángela lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Remus se encogió de hombros, azorado.

Tía Ángela se sacó su varita y se remangó las mangas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El señor Nicked, con un gorrito rojo de Papá Noël en la cabeza, cantaba villancicos mientras bailaba, danzarín, pegando saltos por el salón. Tía Ángela, asomada por la baranda de la escalera, con Remus y Helen a su lado, lo observaba divertida.

–Bueno¿qué? –inquirió Helen–. ¿Vamos a gastarle una broma o no?

Tía Ángela sonrió con misterio.

–Pero hoy no es el Día de los Santos Inocentes... –comentó Remus sin darle importancia. A decir verdad, cualquier día era bueno para gastarle una pesada broma al señor Nicked.

–He ideado un plan –dijo–. Pero tenéis que ayudarme los dos, porque si sale mal, Helen, tu madre me mata. –Helen asintió sin atreverse a preguntar–. Bien. Hoy me he levantado bastante temprano para encender un fuego mágico en la chimenea...

–Pero... –repuso Helen con preocupación–. Mamá nunca enciende mágicamente la chimenea. Lo hace a mano, con cerillas y papel de periódico, como los muggles –dijo–. Sabe los riesgos que podemos correr con las...

–Las ashwinders –dijo por ella Ángela, sonriendo–. Eso es precisamente lo que estaba pensando. Tu padre se llevará un buen susto cuando las vea.

–¡Pero es peligroso! –observó Remus–. Si no encontramos los huevos prenderán la casa...

Remus sabía perfectamente cómo actuaban las ashwinders. Eran unas criaturas siniestras que nacían de un fuego mágico cuando éste había sido descuidado por un buen rato. Eran como serpientes que vivían alrededor de una hora, y después, destruyéndose en polvo, dejaban sus huevos en los lugares más insospechados. Aquellos huevos, que localizados tenían grandes propiedades curativas, de no serlo podrían quemar la casa en cuestión de minutos.

–Seremos rápidos –ordenó Ángela–. Seguiremos el rastro de ceniza de las ashwinders y encontraremos los huevos. Los podríamos vender en el callejón Diagon. Hay magos que se sacarían un ojo de la cara por comprar un solo huevo.

Remus parecía, aun así, indeciso. Conocía la teoría, pero nunca había visto a aquel animal, y le molestaba que algo pudiera salir mal y la casa ardiera por gastarle una broma al cantarín señor Nicked.

–¡Ahí están! –exclamó en un susurro tía Ángela.

En efecto. Eran tres serpientes resplandecientes, con el cuerpo verde brillante y los ojos rojos como las llamas de la chimenea. Serpenteaban sus cuerpos por el parqué del suelo dejando un rastro de ceniza.

–Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad –cantaba el señor Nicked–. Alegría en este día que hay que celebrar. ¡Hey!

Pero el "¡hey!" de la canción se combinó con un "¡hey!" de terror. El señor Nicked acababa de ver las serpientes deslizándose con parsimonia por el suelo. Pegó un salto y se encaramó a una silla, desde la que gritó a Remus y Helen para que lo rescataran. Era una suerte que la señora Nicked hubiera salido a llevarle el regalo de Navidad a su madre, porque si no, al ver lo que estaban haciendo en su casa, los hubiera matado.

El señor Nicked tiritaba de miedo, subido a la silla, y los tres se destornillaban de risa en lo alto de la escalera.

–¿No podemos destruirlas ya? –preguntó Helen, muy preocupada.

–No –respondió tajante tía Ángela–. Las ashwinders se destruyen solas. Lo que tenemos que encontrar son los huevos. Los huevos son lo que nos deben de preocupar, pero eso será dentro de una hora...

–¿Pero no vendrá antes Helen? –preguntó Remus refiriéndose a su suegra.

–Lo dudo –dijo Ángela–. La abuela la retendrá para charlar y dudo yo que Helen llegue para la hora de cenar.

Se rieron. Salieron por fin de su escondite y advirtieron al señor Nicked que eran ashwinders («¿Qué? –preguntó el señor Nicked confuso–. ¿Eso qué es, un Pokemon?»), inofensivas por el momento. Pero el pobre muggle siguió asustado, huyendo de ellas cuando se aproximaban, aunque por lo normal, preferían estar ocultas, a la sombra, buscando el lugar idóneo para depositar los huevos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Remus pegó un salto. ¿Y si era la señora Nicked? Pero se despreocupó, porque pensó que su suegra vendría por la chimenea, como había marchado. A fin de cuentas tendría que atravesar la aduana, y aquello era la idiosincrasia de las chimeneas. El señor Nicked fue a abrir.

–Dame el aguinaldo, carita de rosa, que no tienes cara de ser tan rosoña... –le cantaron unos chicos con panderetas que montaban un enorme escándalo en la calle–. Y si me lo das, y si me lo das, que suenen las campanas de la catedral.

El señor Nicked se los quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

–Decidles a vuestras madres que os compren un Bollycao y dejad de pedir por las calles. –Y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Los niños se marcharon con decepción, como se comprobó en los insultos amortiguados que se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Alguno debió de enfadarse más de la cuenta, porque le pegó una patada a la puerta con lo que se debió dejar el pie medio pegado en ella.

–¡Acabad con esas serpientes de una vez! –clamó enojado el señor Nicked.

–Son ashwinders –lo corrigió su cuñada.

–¡Como se llamen! –gritó–. Ya mismo vienen mis padres y mi hermana Marggaret y no quiero ver a esos asw–cómo–se–llamen. –El señor Nicked era irritable en su nueva faceta de hombre decente que adoptaba siempre que recordaba que sus padres y hermana venían a casa; faceta, que, por otro lado, a nadie engañaba. Aunque lo hubieran asustado, todos adivinaban que se moría de ganas por preguntar qué eran, qué hacían e incluso, por ejemplo, qué comían.

Se marchó haciéndose el dolido el señor Nicked. Helen y Remus se quedaron mirando a tía Ángela con temor. Se les habían esfumado las ashwinders y no sabían dónde demonios se habían metido.

–Nos quedan cincuenta minutos –anunció tía Ángela–. Alerta.

¿Alerta, se preguntó Remus, indignado. Por más que le daba vueltas ahora, aquello no parecía una buena idea. Temía por la integridad de la casa... Helen, por su parte, se reía muchísimo con su tía; compenetraban mucho y parecían las dos juntas un par de alocadas adolescentes. A Helen no parecía importarle el riesgo de que la casa pudiese salir ardiendo.

Tía Ángela y Helen se sentaron en el sofá, sin preocuparse de seguir buscando las ashwinders.

–¡Levantaos! –rugió Remus–. Tenemos que encontrar las ashwinders. –Estaba sumamente preocupado.

–Tranquilo, Remus –dijo Ángela muy sonriente–. Cuando ya hayan puesto los huevos los encontraremos.

–¿Cómo? –bufó Remus, incontrolado–. Si ni siquiera estamos haciendo nada para buscarlos...

–Los convocaremos –explicó simplemente tía Ángela.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus blanco–. Si los convocamos será peor. –Recordó la lección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts en que habían estudiado las ashwinders–. Si el mago intenta convocar los huevos para atraparlos será peor: se inflamarán mucho más rápido y la casa saldrá ardiendo enseguida. ¡No nos daría tiempo a congelarlos! –Tía Ángela sonrió tímidamente–. ¿Ése era tu maravilloso plan?

–Sí –dijo Ángela sin dejar de sonreír–. No es la primera vez que me enfrento a unas ashwinders, ten calma. Mi especialidad es el conjuro congelador.

–Tía Ángela fue comerciante de huevos de criaturas mágicas antes de casarse –explicó Helen a Remus.

Éste asintió, entendiendo a medias.

–A mí me dejaban congelar los huevos de las ashwinders –comentó Ángela–. Siempre han sabido que se me daba muy bien. Tan sólo hay que esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos...

Remus se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá, al lado de Helen, con los brazos cruzados.

Tía Ángela blandió la varita ante sus ojos y se encendió la televisión. «Canal noventa y tres.» George estaba flirteando con Sophie, aunque no hacía falta, porque a ella se le notaba un huevo que él le gustaba y que quería enrollarse con él.

Remus se preguntó cómo tía Ángela podría estar tan despreocupada.

Cuarenta minutos...

–¿Habéis acabado ya con las cosas esas? –preguntó el señor Nicked al pasar por allí.

–¡Sí! –le mintió tía Ángela sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara al hablarle.

Treinta y cinco minutos...

–Vídeo exclusivo –anunció el presentador Henry, llamando la atención del espectador–. Un mago, desconocido y enmascarado, se aparece en la casa de Gran Mago completamente desnudo. El equipo de seguridad compuesto por aurores especialistas lo redujo en un instante.

Tía Ángela, al escuchar las palabras "completamente desnudo", lentamente se echó hacia delante para estar más cerca de la pantalla de la televisión.

Pusieron el vídeo. Sophie estaba ayudando a fregar a Jack, aunque lo cierto era que también estaba intentando ligar con él, cuando con un chasquido sordo se apareció un mago con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza con dos pequeñas ranuras para los ojos. Era gordo y peludo, y echó a correr por la casa ante la expresión atónita de Sophie, que se había quedado idiotizada. Los miembros de seguridad se aparecieron con sendos chasquidos y le lanzaron al individuo decenas de maleficios. Seguro que el pobre hombre habría acabado en San Mungo...

Veinticinco minutos...

Remus olisqueó. ¿No olía a humo? No, se lo estaba imaginando. Sólo era que tenía a las ashwinders metidas en la cabeza y ya todo le recordaba a ellas. ¿Dónde estarían¿Cómo las iban a encontrar cuando ya hubieran puesto los huevos?...

Veinte minutos...

Quince...

Diez...

Cinco...

Ángela se puso en pie de un salto.

–Bien –dijo–. Ha llegado el momento. ¿Estáis preparados? –Helen y Remus asintieron, aunque este último no sabía exactamente para qué debían estar preparados–. Ya deben de haber expirado –explicó–. No suelen durar una hora exacta, y éstas eran lo suficientemente enclenques como para haber explotado ya...

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Remus sin poderse estar callado.

–Vosotros convocaréis los huevos de las ashwinders –ordenó tía Ángela–. Yo los congelaré.

–Pero no te dará tiempo... –repuso Remus atemorizado–. Es un mal plan, arderá la casa.

–¿Preparados? –preguntó tía Ángela y, para sorpresa del chico, Helen levantó decidida su propia varita–. Vamos, Remus –le instó–. ¡Convocadlos!

–¡Accio! –gritaron Remus y Helen al unísono.

En un momento los huevos de las ashwinders salieron volando de sus escondites, dejando una estela de llamas que empezó a prender la lámpara y el sofá. Tía Ángela debía darse prisa...

La bruja levantó su varita, obró una increíble floritura en el aire y el salón entero se congeló. Remus comenzó a tiritar. Él no estaba congelado, ni Helen tampoco, pero parecían inmersos en una cámara de congelación mágica.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –le preguntó Remus castañeándole los dientes.

–Ya te he dicho que tenía experiencia con el encantamiento congelador –dijo tranquilamente. Se adelantó unos pasos y recogió los huevos de las ashwinders, que ya no amenazaban–. Bien, todo ha salido según lo esperado. Gracias por convocarlos, chicos.

–No hay de qué, tía Ángela –dijo Helen muy alegre.

Remus se había quedado mirando a Helen, y ésta se sintió estúpida, pero después se dio cuenta de que Remus miraba más allá de ella, y entonces Helen se dio la vuelta. Su padre estaba al pie de la escalera, con las manos levantadas y la boca abierta, convertido en un cubito de hielo.

–Papá... –musitó Helen–. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Llamaron al timbre.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Remus sin pretender ser ordinario–. Deben de ser tu tía y tus abuelos.

Tía Ángela parecía nerviosa.

–Que no cunda el pánico –dijo–. ¿Tu madre tiene poción multijugos, Helen? –Helen negó con la cabeza–. ¡Mierda!

–¿Y de dónde pensabas sacarle el pelo o la uña? –preguntó Remus hiriente–. Está congelado... ¿No puedes descongelarlo¿Ni el salón tampoco?

–Me llevará unos minutos... –susurró nerviosa.

–¡Pero no tenemos tiempo, tía! –exclamó Helen–. Ya están aquí.

Volvieron a llamar al timbre.

–Hay que hacer algo –dijo tía Ángela–. Remus, sube a Matthew arriba¿quieres? –Remus blandió su varita y levitó el bloque de hielo en cuyo interior se encontraba, paralizado en una expresión endiablada, su suegro–. Helen, tú dame tiempo¿quieres? –le mandó.

–¿Cómo? –le inquirió su sobrina.

–No sé. Dame tiempo... –repitió mientras de su varita comenzaba a salir un humo cálido y asfixiate que empezaba a derretir los trozos de témpano que se habían formado en las paredes.

–¿Cuánto? –preguntó Helen.

–Cinco minutos –contestó–. Seis o siete a lo sumo...

El timbre sonó de nuevo frenéticamente. Se les notaba nerviosos. Helen fue corriendo hasta la puerta. La abrió.

–Hola... –saludó en tono empalagoso–. ¿Cómo estáis? Huy, esperaos un momento, que está mi padre persiguiendo a una cucaracha por el suelo. –Se rió–. ¡Qué vergüenza!...

–Yo lo ayudaré –dijo una voz varonil.

–No, no... –dijo Helen rápidamente–. Vayamos al jardín de atrás un momento, si os parece. ¿Os gustaría que os enseñase un arbolito que he plantado hace una semana? Está muy chulo...

Y cerró la puerta.

Remus regresó de haber llevado a cabo su tarea. Empuñó su varita y ayudó a Ángela a calentar las paredes y el suelo, los muebles y la chimenea.

–Creía que los abuelos y la tía de Helen sabían que somos magos –dijo.

–Sí, lo saben –confirmó tía Ángela–. Pero el marido de Marggaret no.

Remus comprendió.

–¿Cuándo descongelaremos a Matthew? –preguntó Remus.

–Cuando hayamos acabado con el salón –le contestó–. Así ya podrán pasar sus familiares... Con él tardaremos menos, espero.

–¿Estará bien?

–Congelado, pero bien –le explicó.

Acabaron a los cinco minutos de dura labor, aunque había mucha humedad de todo el hielo derretido, y enormes charcos de agua por todos lados.

–Esto no puede quedar así –dijo Remus. Alzó su varita–. ¡Fregotego!

Ángela se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa. Le dijo con humor:

–Te secuestraría ahora mismo y te llevaría a mi casa como elfo doméstico. Nadie pensaría que iba a quedar todo tan limpio... –Remus se rió. Se sentía halagado–. Bien, hay que ponerse manos a la obra. Yo iré arriba a descongelar a Matthew. ¿Dónde lo has dejado? –preguntó.

–En el cuarto de baño, en la bañera –dijo–. Estaba derritiéndose y no quería que chorreara agua.

Tía Ángela sonrió.

–Muy bien pensado –dijo–. Tú ve afuera y busca a Helen. Dile que ya pueden entrar.

Remus asintió. Salió corriendo. Había oído que Helen quería enseñarles no sé qué de un árbol en el jardín trasero. Fue a la cocina y abrió la puerta de atrás. Allí estaban. Todos se volvieron bruscamente y se lo quedaron mirando.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Helen apremiante–. Y éste es mi novio, Remus Lupin.

El grupo se dirigió hacia él con amplias sonrisas.

Marggaret era un mujer rolliza y ancha, con gran papada y mal gusto para vestir. Tenía el pelo rizado y de un apagado y ocre color rojo. Por otro lado, parecía simpática.

Su marido, el señor Crisp, era alto y delgado, con los hombros hundidos. Era rubio y de ojos azules; ¡vamos, todo un caballerete inglés. Además era también un poco pijo andando y en su forma de hablar, con un jersey de rombos sin mangas, una camisa lisa rosa, unos pantalones de pana y unos zapatos marrones con cordones.

Por su parte, los señores Nicked eran adorables, una parejita de ancianos bajitos y sonrientes, de cabellos plateados, y escasos en el caso del señor Nicked. Estaban agarrados el uno al brazo del otro, y hacían recordar por qué era bonito el estar enamorado.

–Encantado de conocerles –dijo Remus servicialmente–. ¿Por qué no entráis? –le preguntó a Helen.

–¿Ah, ya? –Lo miró inquisitivamente–. Estupendo.

–¿Y tu madre, Helen querida? –preguntó la abuela Nicked.

–Está con la abuela –contestó–. Ha ido a echarle una visita.

–Ah, entiendo –dijo.

–Creía que me habías dicho que vivía en Estados Unidos y que por eso no pensabas que fuese a venir, Maggie querida –comentó el señor Crisp en voz alta.

–Chist, Dave –le dijo–. Ya ves, me equivocaba.

–Qué error más tonto –le dijo y se rió tontamente.

–Un mozo de muy buen ver –dijo la abuela Nicked mirándole a Remus el trasero cuando se volvió para entrar en la casa.

–Sí –corroboró el abuelo Nicked, con la voz acatarrada–, hubiera servido para la batalla del 43. Sí, señor. Mozalbetes como ése eran los que necesitábamos para hacerle frente al bigotudo alemán.

Helen sonrió. «Ha empezado la Navidad a lo Nicked», pensó.

Entraron en el salón, Helen los hizo sentar y, cuando le dijeron que dónde estaba el mando a distancia, que la abuela Nicked quería ver un programilla que echaban en la tele, su nieta se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo iba a decirle delante de Dave Crisp "lo siento, abuela, pero es que está configurada para recibir sólo los canales del mundo mágico, je je"?

–Papá, mamá –pronunció una voz congestionada.

Los señores Nicked se volvieron y vieron a su hijo, Matthew Nicked, bajar las escaleras con aspecto cansado y chorreando agua.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo? –preguntó la abuela Nicked escandalizada.

–Me he caído en la bañera –fingió.

Ángela bajó detrás y se puso al lado de su sobrina. Ésta le preguntó:

–Podrías haberlo secado al menos. –Pero no lo decía con reproche.

–No se ha dejado –se excusó–. Me ha dicho que hoy nada de "eme". Ya me entiendes¿no? –Helen asintió.

¿Eme? Remus se sonrió. «Nada de magia», había dicho el señor Nicked; pero aquello sonaba casi imposible. Ellos eran magos, y aun él mismo ya no podía vivir sin magia.

Helen fue a preparar un piscolabis. Ángela dijo que iba a acompañarla, pero Marggaret la pilló por banda y se puso a charlar con ella. Se habían visto un par de veces, pero Maggie decía llevarse muy bien con su concuñada. De esa forma, Remus y Helen se quedaron solos en la cocina.

–Hoy va a ser un día complicado –comentó Helen con la cabeza metida dentro de la nevera–. ¿Quieres algo especial?

–¿Qué les vas a poner? –preguntó Remus, sentado en un taburete.

–No sé –respondió–. Algo para picar. ¿Te apetece algo ahora?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

–¿Se puede? –Entró en la cocina Dave Crisp.

–Por supuesto –dijo Helen muy cordial. Apenas si conocía a su tío muggle, pero pretendía llevarse bien con sus familiares.

–¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua, Helen? –le pidió.

–Por supuesto. –La chica cogió un vaso y activó el grifo del agua corriente. Lo cerró una vez hubo llenado el vaso de cristal y se lo dio a su tío Dave. Éste se lo quedó mirando extrañado–. ¿Qué le pasa?

–Es agua del grifo –musitó.

–Lo siento, se me ha olvidado meter en la nevera –se excusó.

–¡Bah, da igual! –Soltó el vaso en la encimera, sin bebérselo siquiera.

Salió de la cocina.

Helen se quedó mirando la puerta con aspecto de idiota. Remus se levantó, cogió el vaso y se lo bebió. Se secó con la manga y le pareció que el agua aquella estaba muy refrescante y rica.

–Hoy va a ser un día muy complicado... –repitió Helen apretando los dientes.

–Sí –rió Remus–, pues es Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad... –canturreó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La señora Nicked tuvo la excelente ocurrencia de no utilizar la chimenea de la Aduana del Reino Unido para aparecerse directamente en su casa; debió aparecerse en algún lugar público como el Caldero Chorreante u otro establecimiento cualquiera del callejón Diagon, pensando, sin duda, que sus parientes muggles ya deberían haber llegado a casa, y después se apareció en la puerta. Introdujo el juego de llaves, que no había usado en su vida, pues era sólo útil para el señor Nicked o Helen cuando fue pequeña, y giró la cerradura. Se abrió la puerta. Ahora ya sí que era la Navidad a lo Nicked. ¡Todos los Nicked al completo!...

–¿A qué hora viene Sorensen? –le preguntó Helen a Remus.

–A las siete –le contestó–. Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de pasar la cena de Navidad con él. De pasar la Navidad con un hermano... –Le sonaba extraño.

Helen le sonrió.

–¿Le has dicho que debe actuar como un muggle? –le preguntó también.

–Sí, le he dicho que se vista como uno y que no diga nada de nada –explicó–. Tengo ganas de verlo...

Pero aún tenía que venir alguien más antes de las siete...

La señora Nicked estaba friendo beicon en la parrilla, charlando animosamente con la señora Crips, su cuñada, quien le había dicho que pensaba ayudarla, pero que al final, ya en la cocina, la había ayudado más a la cháchara que a preparar la comida. Entonces ocurrió¡un chasquido! Marggaret soltó un gritito ahogado. Dave, su marido, vino corriendo. Pero ya no eran dos las personas que había en la cocina, sino tres...

–¿Quién es ése? –preguntó Dave sin asomo de cordialidad.

–¡Oh, éste!... –Sonrió la señora Nicked–. Es mi cuñado. Te presento a Ryan Simmons.

Dave se lo quedó mirando de arriba abajo, con una ceja enarcada. El señor Simmons, más alto que él y de espalda ancha, también lo observó con sus profundos ojos negros, sonriéndole irónicamente.

–No lo había escuchado entrar –terminó por decir Dave.

–Oh, claro que no –fingió la señora Nicked–, porque mi cuñado tiene la fea costumbre de entrar por la puerta de atrás; y sin avisar...

–Ah... –exclamó Dave, y se marchó.

–¿Estás tonto? –le recriminó la señora Nicked en voz queda–. Te podría haber visto.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–, no sabía que tuvieses muggles en casa. –Sacó su varita–. ¿Le practico el encantamiento desmemorizante? –Marggaret se encogió cuando la señaló.

–No, Ryan. Ella es mi cuñada también –explicó la señora Nicked–. Es la hermana de Matthew. Sabe que soy una bruja.

Ryan se echó a reír. Tenía una cálida y agradable carcajada.

–Lo siento, Marggaret. –Le estrechó la mano–. Soy Ryan Simmons, funcionario del Consejo Regulador de Escobas.

–Encantada, encantada... –dijo Marggaret, aún no repuesta del susto.

Alguien más entró en la cocina: tía Ángela... Se quedó mirando a su marido como mira una bestia encabritada a otra antes de embestirla.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Ryan Simmons? –le preguntó con un torrente de voz atronador.

Se hizo el silencio en el resto de la casa. Incluso se escuchó el canto de un grillo en el jardín.

–Pedirte perdón –susurró Ryan.

Ángela suavizó sus facciones.

–En tal caso... –dijo mucho más afable–. Ya creía que no lo ibas a hacer nunca.

Se abrazaron. La señora Nicked los miró soñadora.

–Eso está bien –dijo–. No te enfades, hermana, pero ya creía que no te ibas a reconciliar nunca con Ryan. Si se nota que os queréis...

–¿Desde cuándo llevas sin comer? –preguntó Ángela a Ryan sin darle extremada importancia.

–Me tomé un bocadillo en el Callejón Diagon después de que te fueras –contestó–. Ayer no tenía hambre y me fui a Ministerio en ayunas. Y hoy ya me dolían las tripas...

Hasta Marggaret se echó a reír.

–Entonces, uno más –dijo la señora Nicked–. Avisadme si viene Dave. –Ángela asomó media cabeza por la puerta e hizo la guardia. La señora Nicked sacó la varita y dio un par de golpes a la sartén con ella–. Ya está.

El señor Nicked entró por la puerta y se abrazó enseguida a Ryan en cuanto lo vio. Al parecer, se tenían mucho cariño.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe un nuevo conjuro hoy? –le preguntó Ryan.

–¡Cállate, idiota! –exclamó su mujer.

En ese instante entró muy erguido Dave, con el rostro doblado en una fea mueca.

–¿Conjuro? –preguntó–. ¿He oído bien?

–Muy bien, querido, muy bien –asintió Marggaret de inmediato–. Ryan, que aquí acaban de presentármelo –inventó con rapidez–, es un periodista de éstos de las revistas de adolescentes; éstas en que te ponen mil y una tonterías para que se diviertan... Él es quien se inventa los conjuros.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Dave sin variar la mueca–. Pues podría hacer usted algo más interesante¿no le parece? No sé de qué le sirve ser periodista si luego escribe tres frases y medias sobre pegos de velas y hechizos a la luz de la luna... ¿Sabe que las pobres niñas se creen toda esa porquería?

–No soy periodista –repuso Ryan tranquilo.

Dave repitió la mueca y salió. Volvió a entrar al instante y pidió un vaso de agua. Pero como volvieran a dársela del grifo, porque en la nevera no había, prefirió no beber nada.

–Uf –resopló la señora Nicked–. Con esa actitud no sé cómo se tomaría que somos magos...

–Mejor que no lo sepa –dijo Marggaret muy seria.

–Es tan racionalista –apuntó la señora Nicked–. Nada imaginativo. No sé cómo se lo tomaría, así que, a partir de ahora, espero que os comportéis como verdaderos muggles –dijo a su hermana y a su cuñado.

–¡Oye! Que nosotros ya somos mayorcitos y sabemos cómo es el mundo –dijo Ángela en reproche–. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Helen y a su novio?

–Porque ellos han hecho de muggles mucho últimamente –respondió.

–¿La pequeña Helen se ha echado novio? –preguntó Ryan.

–Sí, sí, sí –respondió efusivo Matthew–. Ven y te lo presento.

Y salieron ambos.

–Por cierto, Marggaret –dijo la señora Nicked–¿dónde has dejado a los niños?

–¿Los niños? –Rió Marggaret comedidamente–. David se ha ido a cenar con mi nuera, Rachel, y unos amigos, y Bill, como acaba de cumplir los diecisiete, se ha ido a cenar con sus amigotes.

–Es normal –comentó la señora Nicked–. Helen también lo ha hecho. Este año es diferente...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cena fue suculenta. La señora Nicked se había esforzado y su ímpetu había sido recompensado con un opulento festín.

–Éste es Sorensen Fosworth, mi hermano –les presentó Remus a los Nicked una vez abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar.

–¡Encantados de conocerte! –se adelantó la señora Nicked–. Sí, te das un aire a Remus. –Sonrió–. Bienvenido, está como en tu casa.

–Gracias, señora.

–¡Huy, no! Llámame Helen.

–¿Tú también eres mago...? –preguntó el señor Nicked susurrando.

–Usted debe de ser el padre de Helen –dijo Sorensen sonriendo–. Su hija me ha hablado mucho de usted.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió orgulloso–. ¿Qué le ha dicho? –Remus le lanzó una rápida y acre mirada y se interrumpió–. Bueno, da igual. Sólo, muchacho¿sabes que no debes utilizar la magia hoy, no? –Sorensen asintió seguro–. Magnífico. Pasa adentro, te presentaré a mis padres, mi hermana y a mi cuñado Dave.

A las nueve se sentaron a la mesa.

–¡Todo está exquisito! –exclamó Dave–. Es un placer para el paladar, créame, señora.

–Muy amable, Dave –se lo agradeció la señora Nicked.

–Me pincha en los pantalones –se quejó Ryan–. ¿No puedo ponerla en lo alto de la mesa? –preguntó.

–No –contestó enseguida la señora Nicked–. No.

–Pero no voy a hacer nada con ella –comentó al punto el mago–. Sólo es que me la estoy clavando.

–¿Qué se está clavando? –le preguntó Dave con hostilidad.

Todos se quedaron profundamente callados.

–Las llaves –dijo por él la señora Nicked, pero sonó tan falso que Dave se la quedó mirando con escepticismo.

–¿Cómo está tan segura? –dijo–. No lo ha dicho en ningún momento, a menos que yo no lo haya oído. Y, además, si me permite el matiz, ha hablado en todo momento en femenino singular; las llaves concuerda en género, pero no en número. Soy filólogo –sonrió– y entiendo de esas cosas. ¿Cómo está tan segura de que estuviese hablando de las llaves?

–¡Cállate, tremendísimo muggle! –le espetó Ángela de mal humor.

–¿Muggle? –escupió Dave–. ¿Qué clase de insulto es ése? No he escuchado esa palabra nunca... ¡Soy filólogo! –repitió con mayor vehemencia todavía–. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa extraña palabra?

La señora Nicked soltó una falsa risita.

–Discúlpela –dijo–, pero es que quiere mucho a su marido y lo defiende a ultranza. Y eso –volvió a reírse– son cosas de niños. De pequeña nos inventábamos palabras. ¿No me puedo creer cómo te acuerdas todavía de ésa, Ángela? –Rió tontamente–. Significa algo así como desconfiado¿no era?

Ángela asintió a desgana.

–¿Están seguras? –preguntó Dave con acritud.

En ese momento Ángela estaba desmenuzando un marisco y lo hizo tan bruscamente que salpicó todo en la persona que tenía enfrente: Dave Crisp...

–¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó acalorado–. Me ha puesto perdido...

–Huy, lo siento –se disculpó Ángela, pero se notaba a distancia que no lo sentía–. Mire usted, se lo arreglaría, pero es que yo también soy hoy muggle...

–¿Muggle¿Desconfiada? –preguntó Dave–. No la entiendo, mire usted, señorita. –Se puso en pie–. Voy al cuarto de baño, señora Nicked.

La señora Nicked asintió.

–¡Ay, qué mozalbete! –comentó la abuela Nicked mientras lo veía marcharse.

–Ángela¡ya basta! –le regañó su hermana–. Como sigas así, nos va a descubrir.

–Deja de echarme cosas en cara. No eres mamá –dijo Ángela con suficiencia.

–¡Sorpresa! –exclamó una voz en la chimenea.

Remus miró de inmediato. Imposible: la señora Carney tenía media cabeza asomada a través de la chimenea. Tenía calado un sombrero de ala ancha con un ridículo adorno de una flor encima. Marggaret reprimió un grito y los abuelos Nicked se pusieron a reír.

–¡Mamá¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la señora Nicked.

–Pues venir a celebrar la Navidad –dijo con total tranquilidad, saliendo lentamente por el hueco de la pared–. Pensaba cenar con Alan y Lee, pero se han puesto pachuchos. No os importará que os acompañe¿verdad?

La anciana lanzó una rápida mirada que recorrió la mesa, deteniéndose fugazmente sobre su hija, Ángela, su marido, Ryan, Helen y Remus.

–¿Éstos son tus familiares, verdad, Matthew? –preguntó la señora Carney–. Cuánto me alegro de ver que siguen bien... ¿Y este muchacho de aquí¿Es tu hijo, Marggaret querida?

–No, es mi hermano –repuso Remus con acritud.

La señora Carney se limitó a sonreír.

–¡Mamá! –se enfadó la señora Nicked–. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer por la chimenea? Estamos celebrando una cena muggle...

–¡Pues haberle puesto un candado a la chimenea! –repuso–. ¿A mí qué me cuentas¿O es que no quieres celebrar la Navidad con tu pobre y vieja madre, solitaria...?

–Ya empieza otra vez... –resopló Helen.

La señora Nicked, refunfuñando, sacó su varita y dio un golpe con ella, apareciendo un plato más. La levantó de nuevo y apareció una silla entre Marggaret y Matthew. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió lentamente, dándole el tiempo justo a la señora Nicked para decirle a su madre muy bajo:

–Nada de magia...

Dave se quedó paralizado.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó.

–Mi madre –explicó sonriente la señora Nicked–. Ha querido acompañarnos.

–No la he oído llegar –repuso–. Además, creía que vivía en América.

–¡Y vivo! –exclamó la señora Carney guiñándole un ojo.

–Pero ha venido a pasar las Navidades a Inglaterra. –Lo arregló rápidamente la señora Nicked.

Dave Crisp se sentó.

–Dime, Ángela... –comentó la señora Carney con suspicacia–. ¿Cuándo me vas a traer tú un nietecito o una nietecita?... Como sigas así –rió–, se te va a pasar el arroz.

Ángela rió con amargura, hipócritamente. Helen se encogió sobre sí misma. Había tenido una premonición, y nadie se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera Remus. Había visto una mirada intensa, de ojos oscuros como el carbón, y una voz en eco que pronunciaba intermitentemente un nombre: «Tim Wathelpun». De fondo se escuchaba también: «Habrá más. El horror se repetirá. El secreto se revelará. Y vosotros tendréis la culpa. Y vosotros, el remedio», así como una cacofónica fusión de gritos y lamentos, sollozos y llantos de personas cuyas voces se apagaban en su mente.

Helen pestañeó y sólo escuchó la risa de su tío Ryan a algún chiste que había dicho su padre.

–Bueno¿qué, Helen? –Su abuela se dirigió hacia ella–. ¿Cómo está tu novio?

–Puedes pregúntarselo tú misma –respondió Helen groseramente.

Tía Ángela se sonrió.

–No tengo costumbre de hablar con personas que muerden –dijo.

Dave, que estaba muy atento a la conversación, se quedó mirando a Lupin con asombro. Seguramente, pensó Helen, estaría dándole vueltas a qué se podría referir la señora Carney con aquello.

–¿Tiene algún problema con eso? –preguntó Remus también descortés–. Quizá no debería haber venido esta noche, señora Carney. Me duele una muela y tengo que morder cosas para que se me alivie.

La señora Carney se puso lívida.

–¡Chicos, chicos! –gritó la señora Nicked–. Ya basta.

–No, no, no –la desordenó su madre–. Seguid, seguid. ¿Es que me vas a morder, saco de pulgas?

–¡Cállate, vieja rancia! –Se puso en pie tía Ángela–. No te metas con mi sobrino.

Remus se la quedó mirando como a una heroína.

La señora Carney arrastró las sílabas para decir:

–No es tu sobrino, Ángela querida. No es sangre de nuestra sangre. No es un sangre pura como tú o como yo.

–¿Y qué más da que sea un mestizo? –gritó Ángela. Dave estaba muy asombrado, con una mano en el pecho, asustado. Pensaba que madre e hija se iban a liar a tortazos–. Es el novio de Helen y es mi sobrino. ¿Es que te molesta eso?

–¡Es un licántropo! –La señora Carney también se puso en pie, con la cabeza muy alta.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Dave asustado–. ¿Qué broma es ésta?

Marggaret le puso una mano sobre la suya confusa.

Tía Ángela parecía descolocada. Miró de soslayo a Remus y vio que éste estaba cabizbajo.

–¿Y qué? –inquirió–. ¿Lo eres, Remus? –le preguntó.

Remus sintió que todos lo miraban atentamente.

–Pero ¿qué tonterías estáis diciendo? –preguntó intranquila la señora Nicked–. ¿Queréis cenar en paz?

–¿Lo eres? –inquirió tía Ángela.

Remus asintió lentamente, una sola vez.

–¿Cómo¡Pero cómo vas a ser un licántropo! –gritó Dave.

La señora Carney sonreía con orgullo, con descaro¡con satisfacción! Ángela la miraba, resoplando como un toro a punto de embestir, que esparce la arena con su pata y se prepara para golpear al matador antes de recibir la estocada final.

–¿Lo ves, Ángela? –preguntó la anciana con voz amable–. Yo sólo hago las cosas por tu bien. Aléjate de él¿quieres? Yo sólo quiero protegerte. Siempre te he querido. Vente conmigo, Ángela. Ellos te lo habían ocultado. Ellos te mienten. –Tía Ángela titubeaba–. Es un hombre lobo...

–Es bueno... –susurró Helen, que estaba sentada al lado de su tía preferida.

Ángela miró a Helen fijamente. Le sonrió y le lanzó a su madre una mirada agria.

–¡Cállate, vieja bruja! –le gritó.

La señora Carney se cabreó y se metió la mano en el escote. Se sacó una larga varita, que blandió ante la mirada impasible de su hija menor. Todos contuvieron la respiración, hasta el confuso Dave, que seguía preguntando qué pasaba.

–Te he aguantado todo este tiempo que seas una hija testaruda y maleducada –le dijo–, pero soy tu madre, y tengo algunos derechos sobre ti. Me debes un respeto.

–Tengo treinta y dos años –dijo Ángela tranquila, con los brazos laxos–, y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, ni sobre nadie. Tu ambición te ciega. Tu hija mayor se casó con un muggle y te jode. –«¿Un desconfiado?», preguntó Dave–. Ahora Helen se ha enamorado de un licántropo y más de lo mismo. Y yo, que hice lo que a ti te gustaba, no pudiste disfrutarlo, porque, según tú, era la hija rebelde. Deja de apuntarme con la varita. ¿Qué pretendes?

La mano de la señora Carney temblaba ligeramente. Todos miraban la situación sorprendidos. Ryan Simmons estaba muy tenso. La señora Nicked miraba a su madre y a su hermana con desesperanza mientras murmuraba cosas.

–Embrujarte –dijo la señora Carney en un tono empalagoso–. Pagarme lo que durante quince años me he tenido que aguantar, Ángela. ¡Soltar toda mi rabia reprimida!

–¡No aquí, no en mi casa! –Se puso la señora Nicked también en pie–. ¿No ves, mamá, que estamos intentando tener una tranquila cena muggle?

–¿Desconfiada? –preguntó Dave nervioso–. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

–¡Muggles! –bufó la señora Carney sin bajar la varita–. ¡Más que simples y asquerosos muggles¡Todos ellos!

–Mi marido es uno también –mencionó la señora Nicked con tranquilidad.

–Pues deberían colgarlo ¡como a todos! –gritó–. Estoy harta de hipocresía. Sangres sucias, híbridos, muggles... No deberían tener derecho a la vida.

–¡Cállate, arpía! –vociferó Helen.

–¡Escoria! –gritó tía Ángela.

–Fuera de mi casa –ordenó la señora Nicked a su madre con sangre fría.

–¿Tú también, hija mía? –le inquirió la señora Carney a Helen, su hija–. Has visto lo que has hecho¿no, Ángela¡Petrific...!

Pero muchas cosas pasaron en un segundo, todas ante la sorpresa y conmoción de Dave, que se desmayó. Remus, más rápido que ninguno, extendió sólo una mano y pronunció el _expelliarmus_, con lo que la varita de la señora Carney, indefensa, salió volando por los aires hasta caer en el sofá; Ryan, a fin de defender a su esposa, aturdió a su espantosa suegra; Helen también había cogido su varita y había lanzado un maleficio de tragababosas, así como la señora Nicked la había petrificado. A todo esto, que había supuesto la caída en coma de la señora Nicked, había que sumársele la participación, al menos voluntaria y entregada, del señor Nicked, que aún llevaba encima la antigua varita de su esposa: se la sacó del bolsillo y, como no pudiera hacer magia con ella, se la lanzó a la señora Carney con todas sus fuerzas, dándole con ella en toda la cabeza.

Aquello debía de ser lo que Helen llamaba una "Navidad a lo Nicked"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeje... Navidad a lo Nicked. Ha quedado bien. Tenía ganas de poner otra vez a la señora Carney dando por saco. Y se han vuelto a sacar otra vez asuntos espinosos del pasado. Pronto resolveremos más secretos, paciencia. Hay muchos y algunos más ingeniosos e increíbles que el que Remus tenga un hermano. Pero para eso la historia ha de seguir su curso. ¿Para cuándo el próximo capítulo? Suerte que con el ordenador nuevo puedo prevenir¿os parece bien el **martes, 26 de abril**? A mí sí. Si dejo un poco más de días de lo habitual es para que a todos os dé tiempo a enteraros de que he colgado el capítulo y a leerlo y también porque me tengo que conceder más tiempo para que no me quede sin capítulos de reserva.

Avance del capítulo 37 (**CAMBIO MINISTERIAL O EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA AVERSIÓN**): La actual ministra abandonará su cargo y comenzará una pugna mediática para obtener el poder. Se conocerán los entresijos por los cuales Dumbledore y Fudge pudieran, desde un principio, comenzar con mal pie. Remus se reencontrará con una persona muy querida que lo ayudó en un momento de su vida.

Cuidaos y nos vemos pronto. Un abrazo.


	37. Cambio ministerial o el nacimiento de un...

"Yo estaré siempre junto a ti, mientras me des esa oportunidad" (Paula Yemeroly).

Es que no sabía qué cita poner... . Disculpadme.

**¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo séptima entrega de MDUL!** Me parece SORPRENDENTE que nadie me haya preguntado de qué se trata la visión que Helen tuvo sobre TIM WATHELPUN. No importa, como saldrá tantas veces..., imagino que ya os entrará la curiosidad. ¿No?

Respondo "reviews":

–**PIKI**. Hola. Mejor Laura. Hola, Laura. Bienvenida a _Memorias de un licántropo_. Yo me llamo Quique, aunque ya creo que debes saberlo. Qué extraño se me hace presentarme cada vez, pues vosotros me conocéis a mí mucho más que yo a vosotros, pero eso cambiará pronto. Te he visto tan resuelta que no me extraña pensar que te veré muy puntual cuando cuelgue cada nuevo capítulo. Me alegro. Lo que no entiendo, realmente que no, es cómo tenéis estómago para leeros la historia en tan poco días. ¿Cinco nada más? Mira que es mi relato y a mí me resultaría imposible. No obstante, gracias por todos. Tus halagos me han hecho enrojecer y casi se me saltan las lágrimas. Pero no me los voy a tomar muy en serio porque, si no, se me van a subir a la cabeza; aún estoy aprendiendo, es lo que digo siempre. Y, aunque esto también lo digo siempre, cuanto ha pasado todavía en el "fic" no está ni la mitad de la mitad logrado de lo que queda todavía por ocurrir. Es que me quedo sin palabras de sólo pensar las caritas que vais a poner. Como verás, en éste también he puesto fecha para colgarlo. Creo que es lo más útil, porque, si no, la gente se aburre del "fic" y lo acaba dejando, y, además, hay que ser constante¿no te parece? Leo que te has reído mucho y que también has llorado; me imagino que lo primero con el señor Nicked, con Ñobo... Pero ¿llorar¿Qué es tan "no hay palabras" para hacer que llores en MDUL? Me gustaría que me lo dijeras, por curiosidad, más que nada. Aunque discrepo en una cosa contigo: quizá alguien hubiera podido concebir también esta historia y, desde su punto de vista, su enfoque, haberle conferido un valor que yo no hubiera podido ser capaz de aportarle; hay "fics" muy también por ahí fuera, eso es innegable. No obstante, muchas gracias (si fuese amigo de los emoticonos pondría uno muy sonriente –del tipo XD– u otro con las lágrimas saltadas de agradecimiento –de la clase ;.;–). Espero que vuelvas a pasarte pronto por MDUL, aunque, no sé por qué, me temo que lo harás. Por cierto¿de dónde eres¡Ah! Y ¿has leído por ahí que incluyo a los lectores más activos como personajes de MDUL? Dime qué te parece la idea y ya hablamos. ¿Vale? Un beso desde Córdoba (España) para donde quiera que te encuentres, Laura. REVIEWS A OTROS FICS: He apuntado tu solicitud en "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked". ¡Me parece muy interesante! Voy a tener que estudiarlo en profundidad. Ya sabes, este "fic" ha nacido para que cualquiera decida qué quiere saber; si se te ocurre algo más, no dudes en dirigirte hacia mí.

–**NAYRA**. Hola, Sarita. ¿Qué tal? Es cierto, viajas más que una azafata de Iberia o de cualquier otra empresa de ésas. ¿Qué haces? Sevilla, las Canarias... Y todavía tendrás moral de decirme que no... Sí, ya veo que te gusta viajar. Eva me contó que os queríais ir juntas a Inglaterra, ejem ejem, acompañaditas, que os gustaba viajar y toda esa parafernalia. Ahora bien, no has dicho países muy normalitos: Japón, Escocia, Nueva Zelanda... No tengo ningún problema porque me gustan, pero tienes que reconocer que no son lugares turísticos de primer orden; quizá Japón, pero no sé. Por cierto, si alguna vez consigues ver el rostro por _webcam_ de vuestro guía inglés me avisas¿vale, que me gustaría enterarme. Normalmente conecto poco el _messenger_ (dos veces este mes¡récord!), pero no he podido todavía coincidir con él. ¡Qué lástima, y yo que estaba probando a expresar mi mejor inglés... Es que se me da mejor el francés, ya sabes. Cierto, el capítulo fue bastante largo. Éste no lo es tanto, ni creo que tan gracioso (bueno, eso es evidente) ni tan apetecible de leer. Eres la primera persona que me dice que le "gusta" (reafirmo: entre comillas) la señora Carney, aunque, hay que decirlo, las escenas se ponen hilarantes cuando ella aparece. Aún no ha leído Elena tu "review" pero seguro que cuando lo haga le entrará la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que dice Eva de ella. No obstante, le daré los recuerdos de tu parte y yo te remito anticipadamente los que, de buen seguro, ella me enviará para ti. Un beso, Sara. Sara D.

–**JOANNE DISTTE**. Hola, madrileña. ¿Cómo te va? Espero que tu hermano te deje más rato con el ordenata, que, si no, voy yo para allá (en AVE, claro está) y le meto un codazo que lo tiro del escritorio (contando con que sea más pequeño que tú, porque como sea dos metros y medio de alto y otro tanto de espalda..., el Quique se asusta). Bueno, comencemos desde la premisa de que sólo has leído el capi 35 (pues en caso de que dejes este fin de semana –el último día que me conecté fue el viernes– el del 36 no te lo podré responder ya sino en el otro). ¡Ah, por cierto, y cambiando de tema de una manera que nada tiene que ver con lo anterior¡no sé cómo resolver el final 2 de _Salvando a Sirius Black_! Técnicamente los finales 2 y 3 están empatados, pero creo que es el 2 el que tiene más aceptación, aunque los escribiré todos. ¿Cómo puedo salvar a Sirius en ese final, que los otros los tengo preparados pero de ése no se me ocurre nada. Si lo haces, ejem ejem, no mato a Bellatrix (es broma, no me mates, Joanne. ¡Joanne¡Nooooooooooo!). ¡Ah! Dile a Mina que se ha currado el "banner" muchísimo. Y ya, habiendo dicho todo esto, respondo el "review" propiamente: Al principio yo también temí que "fanfiction" no me fuese a dejar poner la frase en griego¡pero sí! Se portaron, porque ésa es una de las partes del capítulo que más me gusta. Tienes razón (Andrea B. también lo apuntó): quedó muy mal que Sorensen y Remus se abrazasen, pero ya es tarde para enmendarlo. Sí, lo mejor hubiera sido que se hubiesen quedado como pasmarotes, sentados, mirándose el uno al otro con el asombro propio de una escena de esta magnitud. No obstante, se agradece el comentario para no hacer las escenas tan rígidas en lo próximo. Oye¡un besazo enorme! _¡VIVA STORY-WEAVERS Y SU MÁS DE UN CENTENAR DE PARTICIPANTES!_ (pena que, a pesar del alto número que hay, nadie se pase por "miembros" para leer. Uf!). REVIEWS A OTROS FICS: Al final sí me he pasado por Internet y he constatado tu "review" en el "fic" de escenas adicionales. Es que tengo una drogodependencia a la Red... Bueno, a la Red no¡a "fanfiction"! Hija mía¿cómo que te ha gustado sobre todo la descripción de los sentimientos del malvado padre? No me extraña que Bellatrix te guste tanto... "Mucho en pocas palabras". Quizá tengas razón. ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO NUEVO CAPI DE "AMNESIA"! Te concedo una semana: si no¡huelga de hambre!

–**PAULA YEMEROLY**. ¡Hola, guapa! Cerca de tres páginas me ha ocupado tu "review" al ocuparlo: simplemente fascinante. Aunque suene ya repetitivo, estoy seguro de que te echaría muchísimo de menos si algún día me faltarán esos diez minutos de lectura que empleo en leer tus divertidísimos "reviews". Lo siento si en anteriores ocasiones mi exceso de euforia te ha podido hacer pensar que te trataba como a una hermanita o a una hija (¿hija?; que aún soy muy joven...), pero, bueno, intentaré emplear menos diminutivos, conque me contendré decirte "chiquita" en esta ocasión. Pero, que conste, te lo decía desde la base del cariño (ésta es una frase que le repito mucho a Elena cuando le digo algo, algún insulto o algo así; pero que conste que se lo digo "desde la base del cariño"). Casi se me saltan las lágrimas al reanudar la lectura del "review". He apuntado la cita al comienzo del capítulo, arriba del todo. Es que dices a veces unas cosas que me pones sonrosadote. Yo también querría conocerte, pero a ti te pilla España tan lejos como a mí México, y, digámoslo claramente, nuestras actividades económicas actualmente no nos dan para tales viajecitos. Comentas sobre tu personaje que imaginas cosas; ¿puedo saberlas? En caso contrario, bueno, me quedaré con la intriga igual que yo suelo dejaros... ¡Qué rabia! Me estoy asustando... Como empieces a poner en práctica teorías psicológicas en lo que escribo¡quién sabe si acabas descubriendo todos mis secretos! Jaja. Claro, que mis secretos no son tan emocionantes como los que Remus oculta en este relato. Otra vez, releyéndote, me has vuelto a sacar los colores¿por qué quieres piropearme tanto en cada "review"? Al final se me sube todo a la cabeza, ya lo verás. Lo dices porque eres muy buena persona y tú eres el doble del doble de todo lo que me has dicho, la mejor persona de México. Sólo una pregunta¿acaso has visto la foto que tengo colgada en _Story-Weavers_? Sabrías por qué lo digo. Y luego tú no me dejas tampoco verte en una foto porque dices que me voy a asustar¡eso sí que es irrisorio! Yo no me asusto nada más que cuando me miro en el espejo. De un ser tan bello como tú difícilmente podré asustarme. Sobre el capítulo¿Que si voy a cambiar la historia de HP en adelante? En absoluto. Lo que sale en los libros va a ocurrir tal cual, conque Sirius saldrá de Azkaban y demás, pero como JK no hablaba de ningún hermano (ni si sí ni si no) pues me he tomado la molestia de inventarme eso, como me la he tomado en muchos otros puntos... No, Sorensen no es del tipo de "amo las aventuras", te lo digo yo. ¿Te gustó lo de Gran Mago? Mmm... Habrá más Gran Mago en adelante. ¿De dónde le vino la locura al señor Nicked? No lo sé, aún lo siguen estudiando en la NASA. Me has recordado a Elena diciéndome que todos ven a Remus de muy buen ver; hay veces que me monta unas discusiones por la calle al respecto. ¡Ni que yo lo hubiera tenido que ver! Tranquila, insulta todo lo que quieras a la abuela Carney; aunque sea mi personaje yo opino lo mismo que tú. Lo mismo con Julius Lupin, el padre de Remus. Y... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS¿Cómo se te ocurre no decírmelo antes? Snif... Snif... Te hubiera dedicado el capítulo. O te hubiera preparado una sorpresa. O... Oh, vaya. ¡FELICIDADES! Y, para cerrar, me encantaría ver una foto tuya, en serio; además de que, para imaginarme a tu personaje físicamente, la necesito, pero todo cuenta de tu parte. Un beso. Saludos de Elena. REVIEWS A OTROS FICS¿Por qué te sorprendes de que vaya a escribir sobre una idea tuya¿Acaso no me la sugeriste con ese fin? Y debo decirte que ya tienes fanes incondicionales, que, además de Elena, Ana (Leonita) está deseosa de saber qué ocurrirá en esa escena. Y es que tuviste una idea muy muy muy muy buena. Digna de muchos elogios. Por cierto, ni en el otro "fic" dejas de hacer "reviews" largos: eres sorprendente. En España también hay machismo, es un cáncer extendido a lo largo de todo el mundo de difícil curación. Pero ¿qué hay de malo en demostrar sus sentimientos? Más cuando es su hijo. ¿No te parece¿Sabes? Yo pienso, o pensaba, igual que tus padres, a pesar de que tengo varios "fics" aquí que la gente lee con libre albedrío. Pero tengo unos principios: estoy rodeado de gente que tiende casi hacia el analfabetismo por no querer rozarse ni con un libro; Elena y otro amigo no leen más que "fanfics" y mi postura hacia ellos no es del todo positiva porque muchos carecen de un valor literario e incluso lingüístico. Reconozcámoslo: muchos "fanfics" son para abrirle a los autores las cabezas y llenárselos de la misma basura que han escrito (creo que me he excedido, pero, como no he escrito nombres, lo mantengo). Y esto también lo digo por mí, porque mi relato, por mucho que a mí me gusta, deja mucho (que digo mucho¡muchísimo!) que desear a las grandes obras de los célebres literatos, a los que admiro, leo, releo y de los que aprendo constantemente. Con esa mentalidad¿cómo no voy a pensar igual que tus padres? Pero los argumentos que me has dado son válidos para considerar que unas lecturas tampoco son malas, que, de ser cierto que asimilas cuanto dices, es provechoso en la medida de que aproveche; y si tus padres piensan eso, hazlos cambiar de opinión: muéstrales esa frase y, como yo, te verán con otros ojos. Has hecho incluso que vea mi labor con otros ojos, que pase de ser el mero trovador para convertirme en el clérigo que se sienta tras su escritorio para escribir con meditación sus obras. ¡Ah! Genial tu "review" en "Salvando a Sirius Black". Anda que no me he reído nada... ¡Coaccionando a la gente y todo para que elijan ese final! Qué cachondeo.

–**AYA K (paciente en fase de recuperación mental **XD. Hola. ¿Psicólogo particular? No es la primera vez que me llaman así... Quizá me equivoqué de carrera... No, es cierto, esta vez no me has hecho ninguna "consulta", pero ¡casi que mejor, porque eso debe ser que esta semana te has encontrando mejor. ¿Me equivoco? Al final, veo, le hiciste chantaje a Sara... ejem ejem, mala persona, en fin... Si fui yo quien te animé a hacerlo... Pero no sé por qué dices que tienes ganas de ver su personaje, sólo el suyo, sin mencionar el tuyo, cuando pronto lo escribiré. Sólo que el suyo se me ocurrió después y salió antes, pero eso suele pasar. Bueno, ejem ejem, tanto como copiarme de los vampiros y los licántropos de "Underworld"¡tampoco es eso! Me influyó exclusivamente para el enfrentamiento entre ambas especies. En la película ponen a los vampiros sedientos de sangre (evidentemente), de justicias, guerreros, soldadescos, con pistolas en la mano todo el rato, matando, destruyendo... ¡Qué salvajismo! Queda genial para exprimir los efectos especiales de una película, pero no de un libro, la verdad. No sé, te diría algo si tuviese más pensado, pero ciertamente no es mucho lo que tengo planeado pues aún queda mucho para que lo escriba. Los vampiros, por ejemplos, serán seres inteligentísimos, pues sus largas vidas, siglos de largas, les habrán proporcionado muchísima sabiduría. No sé... Realmente lo único que sé es que va a pasar con ellos y su participación en el argumento de MDUL, pero eso, como comprenderás, no te lo puedo contar. (Quique puso cara de sorpresa al leer cierto comentario de tu "review"). ¿Cómo es eso de que las mujeres leéis de un modo distinto? Increíble, ahora me entero. No sé qué nuevo significado puede tener para una chica que un chico haya sido incapaz de comprender. Me gustaría que me lo aclarases, en serio. Espero que bordases el examen de mates. Un beso de mi parte y de la parte de Elena.

–**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola. ¿Cuánto hacía que no recibía un correo electrónico tuyo? Me imagino que mucho, aunque yo tampoco te he mandado muchos en este tiempo; qué malo es tener poco tiempo, pero lo saco a colación aquí para agradecerte el detalle de que me comentases cómo te había ido con el examen del _Lazarillo de Tormes_. Me ha sorprendido bastante lo de "jardín de infantes", porque aquí decimos "jardín de infancia", pero me ha parecido tan original y ocurrente (suena novedoso aunque allá lo tengáis desgastado de tanto usarlo) que lo he grabado en la memoria. Cierto, Sorensen, es un cacho de pan. Aunque oculta algunos secretillos... Sobre tu personaje sólo puedo pedirte paciencia (la misma que nosotros estamos empleando con la "Tarta de Zapallo"), ya que aún queda bastante para que lo leas, aunque no tanto para que yo lo escriba... (Quique pone cara de malo.) ¡Qué ganas! Me divierto mucho escribiendo vuestros personajes. Son algunos de los pasajes que más me gustan. Aparecerás poco después del comienzo de la segunda parte. Extenderé a Elena tus halagos, descuida; te envío por adelantado los saludos que, de seguro, te remitirá. ¡Ah! Y ya sabía que la jota del segundo nombre de Remus era John y no Julius (no obstante, gracias por la advertencia), pero se me antojaba John un nombre tan vulgar que decidí poner otro. Espero que no os importe. Un beso, Karina, tan grande como un sol.

–**KALA**. Hola. Sigues insistiendo en que la gente no te cree que seas mamá y tenga treinta años, pero yo no soy como el resto de la "gente" (los cuadros del despacho de Dumbledore tienen razón cuando en el quinto libro le dicen al director que a los jóvenes nos gusta sentirnos diferentes). Sí te creo. Suena raro (no disparatado) porque, como te dije, me pensé que dieciocho años aquí serían muuuchos, pero me he dado cuenta que casi todas las personas que me leen son mayores que yo, y eso, créeme, asusta un poco, porque tenéis más experiencia que yo y tengo que medir más mis capítulos para no defraudaros: ahora no se nota tanto, pero en los nuevos que estoy escribiendo no hay página a la que no le dé el visto bueno sin haberla repasado un centenar de veces por lo menos. Gracias por los halagos, inmerecidos todos, pero gracias... Tampoco es que me haya pasado mucho por toda la inmensidad de "fics" que hay, pero, si dices que MDUL es interesante, te creo. Gracias por el nombre; me ayudará. Sobre el _msn_, mi dirección es quiquecastilloaguilera arroba hotmail punto com; agrégame, pero no confíes que aparezca, porque últimamente lo he hecho dos veces y nunca he encontrado a los del otro continente activos. Imagino que el desfase horario os tiene de mañana cuando aquí es tarde y, así, es difícil coincidir. No obstante, quién sabe. Cierto que fue un capítulo hilarante, y la señora Carney no podía faltar, cómo no. Se va a convertir en un personaje más o menos asiduo. Qué bueno. Realmente necesitaría la foto para imaginar físicamente tu personaje, pero, de no querer hacerlo, me conformo con una descripción más o menos detallada; aunque nada mejor que una foto para captar vuestra alma, que, en viéndoos los ojos, os he conocido. Un beso, Kala. Y no te preocupes por el personaje, que el perfil psicológico se lo pongo yo. Saludos de Elena.

–**MARCE**. Hola, chiquitilla. Perdona que no te haya enviado todavía los capítulos para tu hermano. A ver si los cojo ahora y consigo mandártelos. Estoy de una inercia... Es que me pongo delante del ordenador y se me va el santo al cielo preparando los apuntes de Literatura Medieval... No te disculpes por emplear tu léxico coloquial, pues, como bien apuntas, nosotros también usamos el nuestro y, si te lo dije, sólo fue por mero comentario, porque me resulta ameno y aprendo contigo. ¡Dios mío, qué metafísica te has puesto! Me has recordado a AYA K. Yo en Dios no creo, porque, en caso de que existiera, no me sería muy grato pensar que pudiese existir una persona (o en mayúscula) cuyos caminos son inexorables, conque, a pesar de su infinito amor, crea y reparte todos los males posibles. ¡Son pruebas, son pruebas...! Yo sólo creo en el Hombre y en sus posibilidades, me he hartado de tener que esperar una respuesta que caiga del cielo que no se produce nunca. Si existe algo más allá, realmente no lo sé: me abruma la sola idea en sí; quizá sea triste pensar que, en muriéndonos, llegó el acabose. ¿No? (Qué literario me ha quedado eso del "acabose"). Pero quizá sea cierto. O tal vez nos convirtamos en meros espíritus que vaguemos por el inframundo creando destrucción, mal... Qué pesimista. Debo de estar aburriéndote, lo siento, pero has abierto una senda un tanto... No sabría calificarla. Quizá mi punto de vista no se modifique hasta que lo experimente, y quizá entonces sea tarde para el arrepentimiento y no pueda entrar en el cielo (o con mayúscula), pero no sé si me importa, porque a veces pienso que es una falacia, un producto de la publicidad angelical. No creas que por ello me falta bondad o buenas intenciones: intento ser buena persona porque mi catecismo es la Ética, pero creo que Dios y yo estamos irreconciliablemente en cisma. Su silencio sepultó mi infancia. ¡Bueno, he dicho que lo dejaba ya!..., que me pongo estupendo. Espero no haber hecho que hayas cambiado el punto de vista que sobre mí tenías hecho, pero como te conozco y sé que eres una persona muy tolerante y crítica descubrirás que mis palabras no están exentas de meditación. Incapaz de escribir un libro de filosofía, sí soy de arrastrar sobre mi espalda el peso de mi Vida. Hecho este largo parlamento, me sorprende que sigas pensando que Sorensen oculta algo. Indicios ahí, como afirmas, pero también ha estado muy solo toda su vida; te digo tan sólo que, cuando le dije a Elena tus cábalas, ésta se echó a reír. No se lo esperaba. Un beso, Marce (Sam). Saludos de Elena. REVIEWS A OTROS FICS: En "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked" leí tu "review" y te lo agradezco mucho. Me recuerdas a Elena diciendo que Remus había de ser divino. Una ricura, al menos. No obstante, creo que quedó corto, porque esos cuatro años bien podrían haber ocupado en "fic" entero, pero quizá me decida a escribirlo cuando haya acabado el proyecto de MDUL.

–**LEONITA**. Hola. Sorprendente que, últimamente, siempre dejas al encabezado de tus "reviews" una extraña frase. Esta vez ha sido mucho más poética que la anterior, aquella de rodar y rodar... Me ha gustado eso de la mar. Sí (snif snif...), recuperé el ordenador, pero UNO NUEVO, el otro ya no sé ni dónde está. Pobrecillo, con lo bien que se portó. Jeje..., yo también le estoy dando ya vueltas a la idea de Paula porque tiene que quedar de lo más hilarante. Lo malo es que, al contrario que en estos capítulos, ahora escribo hilvanando mucho narración, encadenando escenas con relato continuado y no sé si va a quedar tan divertido como anteriores escenas, como por ejemplo la apoteósica aparición de Ñobo. Se hará lo que se pueda, lo prometo. Antes de pasar a comentarte lo que has dicho sobre el capítulo¡me ha extrañado muchísimo que no hayas dicho nada sobre Tim Wathelpun! Para una vez que sale ya, al fin, el chiquillo... Vale, no es más que una visión, pero yo ya te había hablado de él y sabes la de estragos que va a producir... Sí, el capítulo anterior quedó divertido. ¿Ángela caricaturesca? Si la vieras ahora... Elena dice que la he pervertido. Y no te intrigues tanto con el pasado de Helen, que luego descubrirás que es una "patochada" si vas pensando encontrar algo grandioso. No es de las cosas por descubrir más emotivas, te lo digo yo. No te preocupes por tu "viaje fallido"; ya se producirán otros. Y ¡enhorabuena por tu trabajo, que si tu profesor te ha felicitado es porque se le ha debido caer la baba al leerlo (recuerda que los profes no dicen ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que realmente piensan). Bueno, "Arnita", aprovecha la feria si todavía está allí dando vueltecillas y, si no, confórmate con un buen libro, que es el mejor entretenimiento posible. Un beso de mi parte y de la de Elena, saludo que también hacemos extensible a Pepe.

–**VALITA JACKSON LUPIN**. Hola, amiga mía (me ha hecho realmente ilusión que me interpelaras así, pero, en pago a ese gran honor, yo hago más de lo mismo). Qué grato que te haya gustado tanto y que tanto hayas aplaudido el capítulo. ¿Realmente te ha parecido el mejor de cuantos van escritos? No lo sé, yo no sería capaz de decantarme por ninguno, pero no sé, es tu elección. Pobrecilla, si le llegan a lanzar más de un hechizo a la señora Carney ya es cuando se muere. El capítulo comienza, si mal no recuerdo, siendo ésta hospitalizada. Ya lo descubrirás. ¿Viste mi foto? (Quique se sonroja de rubor; luego recuerda que aún tiene allí su retrato de carnaval y se sonroja de vergüenza. Se dice para sus adentros: "Ojalá Valen no la haya visto".) Yo espero con muchas ansias tu fotografía para poder dirigirte a ti similares cumplidos, además de que llevo varios días preparando el comportamiento psicológico de tu personaje y su aspecto físico es lo único que me falta. El argumento, o la parte de argumento en que Valentina Carvajal aparece ya está más que configurado. "Realmente necesitaba un poco de MDUL para alegrarme el día. Ya que después de una semana de colegio no hay nada mejor que sentarse a leer¿no?" He copiado esta frase tuya porque es muy sabia: claro que no hay nada mejor que sentarse a leer, pero no sólo MDUL, también libros de verdad. Ahora bien, agradezco tu constancia. Por cierto¿cómo te va con el ordenador? Si ibas a un ciber es porque sigue escacharrado... Espero que se recupere pronto. Un beso, Valen. Saludos de Elena.

(**DEDICATORIA**. A **Ana (Leonita)**, que está más liada que la pata de un romano –que conste: la hipérbole humorística es suya– con su proyecto. ¡Tranquila, que, conociéndote como te conozco, seguro que sacas Matrícula de Honor! Yo, si fuera tu profesor, te la daría; te la mereces; también a **Piki**, a quien desde aquí doy la bienvenida a MDUL; también, por supuesto, a **Joanne Distte** y, aunque no me lea, a **Mina**, cuyo proyecto en común, Story-Weavers, va viento en popa.)

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII (CAMBIO MINISTERIAL O EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA AVERSIÓN)**

Todo había vuelto más o menos a la vida cotidiana. Después de aquella fatídica noche, la señora Carney estuvo en San Mungo, atendida personalmente por la señora Nicked, que, según explicaba, se sentía culpable, pero que reconocía que sentía un profundo desprecio por su madre. Tía Ángela, recientemente reconciliada con su marido, Ryan, el del Consejo Regulador de Escobas, había vuelto a su casa, con lo que la tele volvería al despacho del señor Nicked (tampoco era cosa de que se empicaran a Gran Mago¿no?). Los familiares muggles se marcharon. El abuelo Nicked comentó que aquellas varitas le hubieran sido de inestimable valor en la batalla del 43, mientras que Marggaret tuvo que hacerse cargo de una ingente suma para costearle a su marido un psiquiatra, ya que no estaba dispuesta a que lo desmemorizasen.

Remus se divertía recordando todo lo pasado, sin poderse concentrar en la lectura del libro que tenía entre manos. Se comenzó a reír como un tonto. Helen lo chistó.

–Pero si no hay nadie –se quejó él mirando en derredor.

–¿Y qué? –le saltó–. Pero estoy yo. Y estoy estudiando. Haz el favor...

Remus intentó concentrarse. Era un libro aburridísimo de Historia de la Magia que, ahora mismo, no sabía por qué lo estaba leyendo. Bueno, sí sabía por qué: Sorensen se lo había recomendado y no había tenido el valor suficiente para decirle que no.

–He encontrado un libro mejor –comentó Sorensen al rato–. Creo que ése no te va a gustar.

–No podías venir en mejor momento –dijo Remus con sorna–. ¿Qué libro es?

–Supongo que te será de alguna ayuda. Es de autor anónimo. Lo he encontrado en la sección de Magizoología y pensé que te gustaría.

–¿Cómo se titula? –le preguntó Remus.

Sorensen se lo tendió. Pudo leer en la tapa «Hocico peludo, corazón humano». ¿Qué diantre era aquello?

–Lo escribió un hombre lobo anónimo –explicó Sorensen–. Quizá te sientas identificado. –Remus se dispuso a abrirlo, pero Sorensen lo interrumpió–. Pero antes de leerlo¿te importaría hacerme un favor? Es que tengo que ir a ordenar la sección de Encantamientos.

–¿Cuál? –le inquirió Remus.

–Ve a mi escritorio y apunta con la varita el pergamino que hay encima –le explicó–. Debes decir el conjuro «retardatio»¿vale¿Te importará hacerlo? –Remus negó con la cabeza–. Es que se me ha olvidado hacerlo esta mañana y...

–No tienes que darme más explicaciones –le dijo Remus comprensivo–. ¿_Retardatio _has dicho? –Sorensen asintió–. Pues lo hago ahora mismo.

Se levantó, dejando _Hocico peludo, corazón humano_ encima de la mesa. Anduvo por el corredor entre las estanterías, tan oscuro como acostumbraba. Llegó finalmente al escritorio del bibliotecario y lo rodeó. Encendió la lámpara de pie y se sentó. Vio el pergamino y sacó su varita mágica. Apuntó con ella al papel y pronunció el hechizo.

Al principio creyó que era un borrón de tinta, una mancha, pero después las formas se fueron definiendo y comenzaron a surgir palabras, nombres... Como aún no se leía bien acercó mucho la cara al papel. Estaba casi oculto detrás del bajo mostrador.

–¿Primo? –dijo una voz.

Remus se levantó en seguida. Se llevó una gran sorpresa. Allí, ante él, estaba el chico que había conocido durante su "cautiverio" en Hogwarts, Ken. Había crecido unas pulgadas y estaba más corpulento. El chico también parecía alegrarse de haberse encontrado con Remus y se abrazaron largamente y estuvieron charlando un buen rato, hasta que llegó Sorensen.

–Oh, lo siento, Remus –dijo–. Te he pedido que me hicieras eso, pero no hacía falta que hicieses de bibliotecario. –Volviéndose hacia el pequeño–. ¿Ya te has leído el libro, eh, Ken? –Asintió–. ¿Te ha gustado?

Pero Ken no estaba dispuesto a hablar del libro.

–¿Sabes que yo conocía a esta persona, a Remus? –preguntó con el descaro propio de los adolescentes que no adolecen de timidez.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Sorensen con curiosidad–. No lo sabía.

–Nos conocimos en Hogwarts –le explicó Remus–. Pasé una temporada allí con Dumbledore y lo conocí. –Remus sonrió–. Nos llevábamos muy bien.

–¡Sorensen es mi primo! –chilló Ken–. Es mi primo. ¿Remus es tu amigo, Sorensen? –preguntó.

–No, Ken –le respondió.

–¿Te cae mal? –le inquirió.

–No, no es eso. –Rió Sorensen–. Remus es mi hermano.

Tardaron unos minutos hasta que el chico lo entendió. En un principio pensaba que le estaban gastando una broma, después empezó a inquirir si Remus también era su primo, pero Ken no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta y dijo:

–¡Ah, vale! Sí puede ser tu hermano, pero mi primo no...

Y se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

–No es tu primo porque no mantienes lazos de sangre con él –explicó Sorensen con naturalidad, como si uno le andase explicando a otro cada dos por tres que se había producido una notable modificación en su árbol genealógico–, pero puede ser tu primo si tú quieres. Podemos ser los dos tus primos.

Ken sonrió.

–¿Puede? –inquirió.

Sorensen asintió con gravedad.

–Sólo si tú quieres –le dijo–. ¿Y por qué no vas ahora a buscar otro libro, eh, Ken?

Ken salió corriendo.

–¿Es tu primo? –preguntó Remus de inmediato–. No lo sabía. ¡Oh, claro! Debería haber caído en la cuenta. Ken Fosworth... Nos conocimos en Hogwarts cuando Dumbledore me retuvo allí para evitar ser atrapado por lord Voldemort. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Es un chico encantador.

–Demasiado jovial –apuntó Sorensen–. Le encanta vagar por el castillo, me ha dicho Dumbledore.

Remus se sonrió.

–Bueno, eso creo que es culpa mía. –Sonrió Remus–. Y no me hagas preguntas, que es una larga historia.

Sorensen se sentó en el escritorio. Tomó el pergamino y lo consultó.

–¡Por fin! –exclamó.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus.

–Acabo de pillar a Lucius Malfoy –dijo–. ¿Ves esto? –Le enseñó el pergamino–. Muestra las personas que tienen un libro que deberían haber entregado ayer. Ésta es la tercera vez que Malfoy lo hace. –Señaló un diminuto número tres. Se sacó la varita y apuntó con ella el nombre del mago–. ¡Sinelectio! –El nombre de Lucius Malfoy se borró, como si alguien hubiese echado agua encima y se hubiese borrado.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus.

–Acabo de romperle su carné de lectura –explicó Sorensen muy alegre–. Tenía ganas de hacerlo. Detesto a Lucius. Simpre va por ahí pavoneándose¡cuando debería estar escondido en su madriguera! Lo conocí bien en Hogwarts, y no me creo las patrañas que anda contando de que fue inducido por Quien–Tú–Sabes para estar a su lado. No haría falta que le lanzara el _imperius_. Lucius es del tipo de personas que lo haría por el puro placer de ver a la gente sufrir... Era un asqueroso Slytherin.

Una lechuza entró volando en la biblioteca. Pasó rozando con la punta de las alas las estanterías y se posó encima del escritorio de Sorensen. Tenía un periódico El Profeta enrollado entre las piernas.

–El suministro de prensa de la biblioteca –explicó Sorensen–. Hoy llega más tarde de lo acostumbrado, aunque no me extrañaría que un día cualquiera no llegase: el Ministerio no está dispuesto a seguir manteniendo un gasto insulso aquí.

Abrió el diario y la lechuza reemprendió el vuelo.

Ken Fosworth llegó corriendo con un libro debajo del brazo. Remus le salió al paso.

–¿Cuándo empiezas? –le preguntó.

–¿El qué? –le inquirió el chico, sin comprender.

–Hogwarts, me refería –explicó.

–¡Ah! Mañana... –dijo–. Soren me deja que saque el libro y que luego se lo devuelva vía lechuza.

–Qué bien –dijo Remus.

–¡Ah¿Sabías una cosa? –Remus se encogió de hombros–. He perdido el Mapa del Merodeador.

–¿Cómo¿Lo has perdido? –le inquirió Remus–. Pero ¿cómo has podido perderlo¿Sin más?

–No. Argus Filch me pilló con él. No sabe utilizarlo. Lo cerré a tiempo, pero me lo requisó. Ahora está en su cajón. ¡Yo ya no puedo hacer nada! –Ken se hizo el remolón–. ¿No podrías embrujar otro?

Remus negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

–Entonces no lo entendía –dijo Remus–, pero ahora sí. No lo conseguimos porque fuéramos buenos magos o porque tuviésemos un gran empeño. No... Lo hicimos porque utilizamos una magia muy fuerte y sólida: la amistad. Nada es tan poderoso como eso, Ken. –Ken lo miró sin rechistar–. En cuanto al mapa, lo mejor es que se quede donde está. He oído decir a Dumbledore que te has vuelto muy revoltoso.

Ken sonrió.

–¡Eh, leed esto! –los increpó Sorensen.

Remus se volvió, avanzó hasta el escritorio y cogió el diario El Profeta que le tendía su hermano. Estaba señalando un amplio titular de la primera plana: «Millicent Bagnold abandona el puesto de ministra. Se presagia una guerra en el Ministerio de Magia entre funcionarios.» Y como subtítulo: «Declaraciones de Perkins, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, que postula que puede llegar a Ministro de Magia.»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noticia del cambio de ministro fue una bomba mediática. Todos los días aparecían noticias y entrevistas en El Profeta. El periódico hablaba casi exclusivamente de esta información y apenas si daba cabida a otro asunto que no fuera la lucha por el ascenso en el poder en el Ministerio de Magia.

A mediados de enero apareció una entrevista concedida por Lucius Malfoy en la que comentaba que la persona más capacitada para el cargo era él mismo; artículo que supuso un nuevo torrente de insultos y culebras por parte de Sorensen Fosworth. Muchos eran los nombres que se barajaban, y entre ellos, claro está, se encontraba Cornelius Oswald Fudge, con una bonita carrera a sus espaldas: había entrado en el Ministerio en uno de sus departamentos más aburridos: la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas; no era su sitio, como pronto se dieron cuenta, y se convirtió en un excelente funcionario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, del que inmediatamente se hizo subsecretario; pronto lo ascendieron, encontrándose justamente por debajo de Dumbledore en el escalafón de los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, puesto que ocupaba hasta el momento. Entre todos los candidatos era el más aclamado.

Pero el más aclamado de todos no era uno de lo candidatos. Ni siquiera se había presentado...

–Tranquilo, señor Fudge –le dijo su ayudante.

–¿Que me tranquilice? –le escupió en la cara–. ¿Cómo narices quieres que me tranquilice? Estamos a catorce de octubre y los magos de a pie siguen pidiendo a gritos a Albus Dumbledore que se presente, que nos engrandezca con su candidatura –pronunció con cierto deje de ironía.

–Pero también está la encuesta, señor Fudge –le comunicó su ayudante–. ¿No la ha leído?

–¡No me interrumpas! –le gritó. Se paseaba por su despacho como un león enjaulado–. Sólo porque Quien–Tú–Sabes lo temía... ¡Por eso quieren que llegue a Ministro! Pero no tiene madera de Ministro¿verdad?

–No, señor –respondió su ayudante en tono marcial.

–No dudo de sus aptitudes como director de Hogwarts, pero sería mejor que dejase el cargo de Ministro a un hombre que hubiese pasado por los distintos departamentos –explicó–. Como yo... –Se sentó en su confortable sillón, como si aquella técnica de psicología interna le hubiera dado resultado–. ¿Qué decías de la encuesta?

–Señor Fudge, El Profeta ha realizado una encuesta y usted está a la cabeza –le explicó alegremente su ayudante–. Diez puntos sobre Dolores.

–Muy ambiciosa esa mujer –dijo Fudge con las yemas de los dedos unidas a las de la mano contraria–. Pero no es una rival. Dumbledore sí. –Se volvió a poner nervioso–. Hay que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para evitarlo.

–¡Pero si no es uno de los candidatos al cargo, señor!... –repuso el ayudante.

–¿Y qué? –le espetó–. Puede darse cuenta de que lo conseguiría si se presenta, y entonces sí que no tendría posibilidades...

–Albus Dumbledore parece buena persona, señor Fudge –comentó el ayudante con miedo.

–¡Pero es mi rival! –le gritó–. ¡Fuera de mi vista! Y haz algo de provecho¿quieres?

Dumbledore, cuando fue invitado a una de las tantas cenas a las que le invitaban los Nicked, se expresó en los siguientes términos:

–No quiero ser Ministro de Magia, mi querida señora. –Dirigiéndose hacia Helen Nicked madre–. Ésa nunca ha sido mi intención ni lo será.

–Pero el mundo mágico lo aclama –intentó convencerlo la señora Nicked–. Sería insensato no aprovechar esta oportunidad. Podría hacer tantas cosas por la comunidad...

–Las cosas que quería hacer –se explicó Dumbledore– ya las he hecho. Me enfrenté a lord Voldemort y lo paramos. No quiero poder, Helen, quiero estar en mi escuela.

–Bien dicho, Dumbledore –le aplaudió Sorensen, que también se había convertido en un acostumbrado a las cenas de los Nicked–. Eso es vocación, como yo con la biblioteca. Poca gente lo entendería... A mí ya podrían darme el cargo de ministro del mundo entero, que no dejaba mi biblioteca.

La señora Nicked sonrió. Su tarea tampoco era convencer a nadie. No le gustaba Fudge, sólo era eso. Arthur Weasley lo conocía bien y decía que era un poco maniático en ocasiones, y que cuando se le llevaba la contraria y no lo aceptaba era un energúmeno con todas las letras y que le daban a uno ganas de estrangularlo. No obstante, no podía criticarlo: no sabía si sería un buen ministro o no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A finales de febrero Remus se despertó una mañana de extraño mal humor. Había dormido mal y poco, a intervalos de una hora, y se había estado todo el rato moviendo de un lado para otro, inquieto.

Se preparó una taza de té bien caliente. Se arrellanó en el sillón, mientras la tomaba, y se puso a leer el periódico mágico. Helen bajó corriendo y le dijo que no lo hiciera.

–¿Por qué¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Remus extrañado.

–Oh, no, nada –contestó sonriendo débilmente–. Sólo que no es día para ponerse a leer. Podríamos charlar¿no te parece?

Y se sentó en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba Remus. El chico plegó el periódico a regañadientes y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

–¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? –le preguntó.

–No sé.

Remus bufó. Recogió el periódico y lo abrió por donde lo había dejado hacía solo un minuto. Pasó unas cuantas hojas que no le interesaban y se detuvo en una noticia a doble página que llamó su atención.

–¡Es una entrevista a Dolores Umbridge! –exclamó.

Helen forcejeó con él para quitarle el periódico, pero Remus se resistió. La mitad del café se derramó sobre Remus y le abrasó la piel. Soltó el periódico en un acto reflejo y Helen lo cogió y se alejó unos pasos.

–Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa? –le inquirió Remus con enojo–. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en leer El Profeta esta mañana¿No tienes que estudiar? Mira que ya mismo son los exámenes finales... –Helen sonrió con una mueca–. Devuélveme el diario –le pidió.

–No quiero –dijo Helen con obstinación.

–¡Accio! –gritó Remus extendiendo la mano y el periódico salió de las manos de Helen para ir a parar a las de Remus. El chico sonrió.

–Detesto que hagas magia sin varita –protestó la chica.

Sacó su varita y la agitó para realizar también ella el encantamiento convocador, pero Remus también había cogido la suya y se desapareció sin más, sin soltar el pergamino arrugado.

Helen no supo adónde había ido, en calzoncillos, pero lo cierto es que no volvió en todo el día. Sólo cuando cayó el ocaso regresó para cenar, triste y melancólico. La chica había intentado evitar que su novio leyera la entrevista a Dolores Umbridge, en la que programaba nuevos y alarmantes proyectos si era elegida para el cargo tales como la limitación de los híbridos, como en una respuesta los había llamado. «Híbridos...», pensó Remus. «¿No somos personas, al fin y al cabo?»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore tuvo una excelente idea: combinar sus deseos de dar una explicación con la de conseguir un notable éxito para los intereses de los demás. Había programado una sesión de debate en la biblioteca en la que él sería el protagonista; se trataría de una rueda de prensa con entrada libre para preguntarle a Dumbledore cualquier cosa que a cualquier mago se le antojase sobre el cambio ministerial.

–Bienvenidos a todos –dijo Dumbledore expresivo–. En primer lugar, deseo dar las gracias a Sorensen Fosworth por brindarme la Biblioteca Pública de la Comunidad Mágica para dar esta conferencia. Con ello quiero ayudar a recordar a todos los magos de a pie que la biblioteca debería ser un objeto de culto para cualquier persona y un lugar que frecuentemos para crecer como personas.

–¿Ése es el inquietante motivo por el que ha concedido esta rueda de prensa, Dumbledore? –preguntó una insolente periodista rubia de la primera fila que blandía una sonrisa misteriosa.

–No, señorita Skeeter –dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente–. Desearía que volcasen hoy todas las especulaciones de las últimas semanas para que pudiera responderlas en persona¿no le parece? Así que pueden empezar a preguntar cuando quieran.

Un mago de la segunda fila, con túnica amarilla, levantó la mano rápidamente. Tenía una cámara de fotos colgada al cuello. Dumbledore, con una rápida e inquisitiva mirada, le indicó que soltase su pregunta.

–Buenos días. Quería saber cómo se tomó el apoyo recibido por parte de la comunidad mágica.

Dumbledore meditó un minuto la respuesta.

–Bien –dijo lacónicamente–. Es bueno saber que la gente te apoya y te aprecia. Pero yo no inscribí en ningún momento mi candidatura. Lo único que he hecho es empeorar el clima de las elecciones a Ministro de Magia al no volcarse la información mediática sobre los candidatos en sí –sonrió–, sino en personas como yo, que aparecen por deseo expreso de la opinión pública pero que no pintan aquí nada.

Rita Skeeter levantó la mano.

–Profesor Dumbledore¿quiere decir con eso que, nada más lejos de la realidad, su única intención es soslayar esta importante oportunidad que se le ha presentado? –preguntó.

Dumbledore asintió con gravedad.

–Me encuentro bien como director del colegio Hogwarts –explicó–, y no tengo intención de convertirme en el líder de los magos británicos.

–Pero entiende los argumentos de la opinión pública¿no? –le espetó un mago bajito y de túnica verde escarlata–. Opinan que usted sería un Ministro excepcional al ser la única persona a la que Quien–Usted–Sabe temía.

–Sí, eso he oído –dijo Dumbledore en voz queda–. Voldemort –hubo un murmullo de desaprobación y miedo, pero Dumbledore no le prestó atención– sólo está desprovisto de poder, como ya he dicho en más de una ocasión, y hay que evitar que reinstaure su monarquía de terror. Considero que se puede luchar contra él tanto dentro como fuera del ministerio, pero siempre y cuando se sepan los hilos que mueven el asunto; y una vez se conozcan, sólo hay que acariciarlos.

–¿Quiere decir con eso –preguntó rápidamente Rita Skeeter sin levantar siquiera la mano, adelantándose a unos cuantos periodistas que tenían las manos levantadas desde hacía rato– que piensa seguir la lucha contra Quien–Usted–Sabe desde fuera del Ministerio de Magia?

–Sí y no –dijo Dumbledore confusamente–. Estaré fuera del Ministerio de Magia pues, como he dicho, no voy a presentarme al puesto de ministro, pero la lucha contra Volemort no surge sólo del ministerio, sino del corazón de todas las personas que desean hacerle frente. Sé cómo actuar en términos de magia tenebrosa, pues he luchado contra ella desde 1938.

–Y... –volvió a hablar Rita, levantando la ira entre sus compañeros de profesión– una última pregunta, por favor, profesor Dumbedore¿podría decirme cuál es su candidato preferido?

El anciano mago soltó una risita ahogada.

–No voy a responder a eso, mi querida bruja –dijo–. No quiero interferir más en las mentes de la opinión pública. Llegado el momento de votar, que cada cual lo haga a aquél que considere más apto para el importante cargo que habrá de desempeñar en adelante.

–Dumbledore¡Dumbledore! –comenzaron a gritar todos los periodistas para recabar su atención.

–¿Me permiten? –dijo un mago con voz potente. Su potencial sonoro se debía, sin duda alguna, al empleo del encantamiento _sonorus_–. Soy...

–Lo siento. Aquí no puede utilizarse el encantamiento amplificador de la voz –le dijo Sorensen en tono censurador.

–Soy Cornelius Fudge –dijo el mago hoscamente–, candidato a Ministro de Magia. –Algunos periodistas se volvieron a él interesados–. Quería hacerle algunas preguntas a Dumbledore sobre los comentarios que acaba de ofrecernos. –Dumbledore lo miraba hostilmente, sin sonreír–. Tengo entendido que todo mago o bruja que lo desee puede participar en esta sesión para dar a conocer su opinión. ¿Me equivoco?

–En absoluto –dijo Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

–Oh, estupendo. –Sonrió Fudge–. Quería hacer hincapié en ese último comentario que acaba de ofrecernos, acerca de que se enfrentará al Mal sin la cooperación del Ministerio de Magia. ¿Podría decirme con qué autoridad?

Dumbledore también sonrió.

–Con la del mago de a pie, como bien ha dicho usted que se presenta a este coloquio. Nadie podrá negarme el deseo de enfrentarme a un mago tenebroso, si es mi deseo frenarlo y tengo capacidad para conseguirlo.

Fudge lo miró con asco.

–No podría si el Ministerio de Magia se opone, por bien de su seguridad, claro está –le escupió.

–No hay leyes que se opongan a lo que acabo de decir –dijo Dumbledore sereno.

–Las leyes pueden cambiarse –dijo Fudge–. Porque, claro está, todo esto lo estoy diciendo desde las bases del mago que quiere lo mejor para su comunidad. Nadie debe arriesgarse a fin de atrapar a un mago tenebroso, a excepción de los cualificados aurores que trabajan a instancias del ministerio.

–Hay magos fuera del ministerio que saben tanto¡o más, que los que están trabajando en él –dijo Dumbledore–. Hay aurores que se han enfrentado a Voldemort en persona, han salido ilesos y se consideran incapaces para el Ministerio de Magia por otras razones que no vienen al caso.

Fudge rió en voz baja.

–No estoy enterado del asunto –dijo–. Desde aquí puedo decir que, en adelante, si soy elegido Ministro de Magia, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que los miembros y funcionarios que velen por nuestra seguridad sean los más capacitados y cualificados.

Hubo algunos periodistas que aplaudieron.

–Me parece una postura acertadísima –dijo Dumbledore con acritud–. Pero lo siento, esta sesión debe acabar. Se me olvidó que tenía comprisos importantes que hacer esta mañana. –Fudge sonrió abiertamente–. Aunque tal vez Cornelius Fudge no se oponga a dirigir él el coloquio y responder gustoso a las preguntas que ustedes le hagan.

–En absoluto, Dumbledore. –Sonrió Fudge–. Si usted es tan amable...

–Tanto y más –dijo Dumbledore a un centímetro de su cara.

Se apuntó con la varita y el anciano mago de cabellos plateados se desapareció ante sus narices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las elecciones se celebraron el mismo día en que Helen Nicked terminó la carrera de sanadora. Un mes más tarde, el veinte de julio, próximos los segundos cumpleaños de Neville y Harry, le llegó una lechuza de la academia en que le comunicaban que su nota global era Sobresaliente. Estuvo dos días muy orgullosa, tanto que apenas si se podía hablar con ella; lo que se dice un día pedante... Pero eso, las elecciones se celebraron el día en que Helen Nicked terminó su carrera.

Como bruja adulta, pudo ir a votar. Se habían dispuesto las urnas mágicas, embrujadas especialmente para evitar el fraude, en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Los candidatos, Perkins, Fudge, Dolores..., acudieron muy temprano para echar su trozo de pergamino. Sonrieron a las cámaras fotográficas de los periodistas y dieron sus últimas entrevistas como candidatos a la presidencia del Ministerio. Era su última posibilidad...

–No pienso votar a Dolores Umbridge –dijo Remus con solemnidad.

–Yo he votado a Perkins –comentó Helen en voz queda.

–¡Pero si no va a salir!... –le reprochó Remus.

–Por eso mismo –se defendió–. Fudge es un cretino, y Dolores... ¡Dolores es una arpía!

Remus estaba de acuerdo.

–Ojalá no salga elegida –dijo–. No me extrañaría que sacase una ley por la que nos viéramos obligados a sacrificarnos. ¡Maldita Umbridge...!

Pero salió elegido Cornelius Fudge. Caída la tarde, con el sol teñido de un vivo tono naranja, dio su primera rueda de prensa como Ministro de Magia. Hizo muchas promesas y todos parecían contentos. Había nacido una nueva época en el Ministerio de Magia, ni mejor ni peor; de momento, distinta...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Ya! Ya se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque es algo más corto y menos entretenido que el anterior. No importa, como bien me habéis hecho aprender, unos serán mejores y otros peores: es un círculo vicioso. Lo importante es que esto continuará y, en continuando, aún podremos ser partícipes de nuevas aventuras, de nuevos secretos y descubrimientos... Pero recordad todo lo que pasa en cada capítulo, porque no os imagináis la importancia que puede tener una cosa que ahora os parece sin importancia dentro de muchos capítulos. Ahora, por ejemplo (en los capítulos que estoy escribiendo, quiero decir), estoy despejando una incógnita sobre el primer capítulo de todos. Pero para llegar hasta ahí hay que seguir leyendo. Por cierto, creo no haberos agradecido suficiente todo el cariño, aprecio y dedicación que me ofrecéis cuando yo sólo puedo regalaros más que palabras y vanas palabras que en vuestras manos cobran un significado que se ensancha con cada nueva lectura. ¡Gracias! Pero, a lo que íbamos, capítulo 37...¿cuándo, cuándo?... Vaya, con las Cruces de Mayo por medio... Veamos... El **viernes, 6 de mayo** me viene fenomenal. Pido disculpas por adelantado a todos aquellos (como Paula Yemeroly) que tendrán que volver a vivir un viernes sin nuevo capítulo, pero después de éste intentaré colgar uno cada semana pese a riesgo de irme quedando sin capítulos de reserva. Ahora sí, avanzo ya, llegado el capítulo cuarenta y tantos, colgaré de quincena en quincena porque son capítulos muuuuy largos. Quien avisa no es traidor.

Avance del capítulo 38 (**SOY REMUS LUPIN. ¡TE QUEREMOS, REMUS!**)¿A qué viene ese título: acaso Remus va a ir a una sesión de alcohólicos anónimos? No, no creo que le haga falta. ¿Entonces? A partir de ese capítulo se comenzará a programar el destino del licántropo, una rueda finita que gira con una velocidad vertiginosa... Porque... "¿quién dice que el destino no está escrito?" Maldición y bendición a un tiempo. Líder de un clan milenario que lejos dista de ser lo que libros y películas muestran... ¡Un licántropo!

Espero que éste os guste. Yo os estaré esperando. ¿Vendréis a leer¿Y a ti: te conoceré al fin, te atreverás al fin a dejarme el "review" que tu mano tímida no se atreve a escribir?

Saludos a todos. Besos. Abrazos. **¡PON UN LICÁNTROPO EN TU VIDA!**


	38. Soy Remus Lupin ¡Te queremos, Remus!

«Sí, ya sé que uno de esos caudillos de la que llaman la revolución social ha dicho que la religión es el opio del pueblo. Opio..., opio... Opio, sí. Démosle opio, y que duerma y que sueñe.»

(Unamuno, _San Manuel Bueno, mártir_)

«Para poderme encontrar, búscame en algún rincón del mundo» (Piki).

**¡Bienvenidos a la trigésimo octava entrega de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews":

–**NAYRA**. Hola, querida asturianita. Por cierto¿debéis estar por allí más que orgullosos de Fernando Alonso? Hombre, los demás también, porque es español y está dándole de patadas a la "mancha roja", pero como es asturiano me refiero. No sé por qué te cuento esto, ciertamente creo que porque acabo de ver un anuncio de Fórmula uno; qué bien, ya viene a Cataluña. No sé qué os pasa a Eva y a ti, no sé si es el agua o la comida que suministran en tu comunidad: qué es eso de que no eres muy normal que digamos... A ver si tengo que entrar ya a actuar de psicólogo contigo también. (Risas.) Y ¡también te has puesto a hablar del tiempo! Esto es Increíble (como diría nuestro amiguito Bisbal). Sí, creo que he puesto demasiado repelente a Dolores Umbridge, con lo bien que me cae a mí... (espero que se haya captado la ironía porque, si no, afirmo categóricamente que Umbridge es un... "bicho malo" e igual que Remus se enfrentará a Voldemort... jeje... no me hagas hablar..., también tendrá que enfrentarse a la chupasangre esa que por poco nos deja a Harry más delgado de lo que es; con la de sangre que le extrajo bien que le pudo haber dado un bocadillo para aumentar fuerzas, como en las donaciones de barrio. ¡Qué pocas ideas tiene esa Umbridge! Menos mal que Remus le dará un día un par de guantadas (hablando figuradamente, claro está; Remus es no-violento). Gracias por los halagos. Extiendo los saludos a Elena y te los devuelvo multiplicados. Estoy presionándola para que te dibuje a ti también, pero dice que te he puesto en una situación un tanto... "extraña". Lo peor es que ella no sabe aún que las intrigas no han acabado. Ya llegarás a ese capítulo; ya... Un besote enorme, nos vemos.

–**AYA K**. Hola, Eva. Mejor de aquí en adelante no volvamos a hablar del tiempo¿te parece, porque ¡estoy que me aso! Creo que me ponen unos huevos en las palmas de las manos y se me fríen. ¡Qué calor, josú, qué calor! Y como de aquí en adelante no cambiará mucho la cosa (si a caso empeorará, que los cuarenta grados no me los quita nadie en agosto), mejor dejamos el tema del tiempo para otro momento. Espero que en el momento que leas esto te encuentres bien (anímicamente, me refiero), que tanto me llevas diciendo que estás mal y mal que no sé si empezarme a preocupar. Cada día me recuerdas más a Elena, que últimamente está de un pesimismo que trepa por las paredes. ¡Y es contagioso! Salimos a dar una vuelta para despejarnos y ¡hala, me empieza a contar sus penas y me amarga, pero yo la escucho y, en la medida en que puedo, intento ayudarla (cosa harto complicada). Me gustó la comparación de Fudge con un hongo con patas; aquel sombrero, definitivamente, creó su muletilla... ¿No, AYA K? Por cierto, ahora que vuelvo a poner tu nombre, pensarás que estoy tonto o que tengo unas tonterías de párvulo, pero el otro día me puse a ver por... dejémoslo en enésima vez... la película de "Troya" y, cuando salió el maltratado (en el filme) personaje Áyax, me empecé a descojonar yo solo porque me recordó a ti. AYA K... Áyax... El parecido es razonable. Ya sé que es una tontería, pero uno también tiene sus días en que es mejor que no lo vea la gente, en que es mejor que lo pongan a comer aparte. Estaré encantado de recibir tu correo sobre los vampiros y discutiré muy atentamente tu conversación porque ése (el de los vampiros) es un tema que me preocupa mucho. Hoy (viernes) me conectaré un ratuelo; si nos vemos, podríamos hablar sobre ello. Sobre lo del _Código Da Vinci_... Debería felicitarte, no lo había planteado bajo ese punto de vista. Sí, quizá tengas razón. Yo es que con la iglesia no quiero que me asocien¡jajaja! No sé, últimamente podría abrirse un poquito más, que se está quedando desfasada. Le vuelve a pasar como en la época de la Inquisición: entonces era el asunto sobre el geocentrismo; ahora, el papel de la mujer en el mundo, los anticonceptivos y los matrimonios homosexuales, o no sé qué de hecho, como quiere llamarlos el PP. ¡Ay, aquí cada loco con su tema! Un besote, Eva, y cuídate. Y anímate, que entramos en un mes muy... chungo.

–**PIKI** (o Laura mejor): Hola, guapa. Malagueña, guau¡qué cerca! Si es que te meto un grito desde mi balcón y a lo mejor (poniéndole un poquito de imaginación) me escuchas y todo. Debo agradecerte solemnemente tu segundo "review"; hay mucha gente que lee hasta donde llevas escrito, te deja un "review" y después... ¡paf, se esfuma. No le interesa continuar o va en busca de nuevas presas literarias. Pero tú has mostrado tu fidelidad y eso es de muy agradecer. Tanto es así que... Bueno, las sorpresitas me las reservo para el final. ¡Qué malo soy!... Sigo pensando que cinco días son muy pocos. Mira que es mi propio "fic" y yo creo que me daba algo si tuviera que hacer eso. Y eso de que has llorado con lo que le pasa a Remus... ¡Tampoco ha sido para tanto! Bueno, el pobre ha sufrido un poco, pero ya le vendrán cosas buenas. Además, tiene a Helen y a Dumbledore a su lado. Y a Sorensen ahora también. Las cosas se pondrán más tristes, pero también más alegres. Espero que si derramas alguna lágrima más por este relato se vea acompañada por una grácil sonrisa. Y, como siempre digo, espero que sean muchas las lágrimas y las sonrisas, porque me encanta ver cómo disfrutáis con lo que hago, cosa que me anima a coger cada día el cuaderno donde escribo y ponerme con más ganas (contando con que ahora escribo mucho mejor que antes, y no es por dármelas de nada, pero es que me releo estos capítulos a la hora de colgarlos y me da pena la simpleza lírica que tienen). Me alegra que digas que me has podido conocer mediante los "reviews" que dejaba a los otros lectores. Me ha gustado también la frase tuya: para poderme encontrar, búscame en algún rincón del mundo; tal es así que la voy a incluir en el encabezado. Es muy original. ¿Es tuya? Yo también espero que este capítulo te guste más, aunque, la verdad, no tiene tanto humor, pero sí puede resultar más ameno. Y esclarecedor. No sé, de un tiempo a esta parte me estoy dando cuenta de que quiero relacionarlo todo, ponerlo todo en cohesión con el principio, esclarecer lo que en los primeros capítulos no quedó claro. Creo que estar estudiando Filología me está trastornando... Estaré pendiente de cualquier novedad que incluyas en RLAAHN (mi otro "fic"), pero sabe de antemano que en ese cuelgo con más distensión. ¡Ah! He anotado tu correo. Esta tarde te agregaré al _messenger_, antes no he podido, y, si te encuentro allí, charlaré contigo con sumo agrado. Si no, espero que en otra ocasión coincidamos, aunque te aviso que, como no tengo Internet en casa, mis escapadas por la Red son escasísimas. Y ahora, antes de despedirme, la "sorpresita"... Laura, en serio, me has hecho muchísima gracia con eso de que tú no podías ser todavía un personaje porque no llevabas el tiempo suficiente, porque en el resumen había puesto "los lectores más activos"... Bueno, digamos que eso es sólo una llamada publicitaria, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No soy tan cruel. Y, a la par, me has caído tan simpática. ¡Y andaluza! No sé, veo que me vas a leer asiduamente, lo leo en tus palabras, lo siento, y no me preguntes por qué porque no te sabría responder. Es algo que me transmite tu forma de contarme las cosas. Así que, cuando se me ocurrió, me dije que ese personaje había de ser para ti. Conque, querida Laura¡ya tienes personaje! Se llamará Laura, como tú. No hay ninguna otra Laura, pero, para más señas, será Laura B. Espero que te guste, aunque aún queda bastante para que salga, claro está; te reclamaré paciencia. ¡Ah! Y necesitaría una foto para poderte describir físicamente. Te enviaré una invitación personal para que entres en el grupo "Story-Weavers", donde estoy yo; allí podrás colgarla, si quieres; hay unas fotos mías, dibujos de MDUL y un resumen del "fic" que te invitaría a leer porque es muy, muy, muy, muy interesante (y no me hartaría de decirlo porque creo que nadie ha sabido todavía descifrar los enigmas ocultos que contiene). Un beso, Laura. Espero que estés un poquitín más feliz que antes, más sonriente. Las lágrimas las dejaremos para una nueva y posible desgracia de Remus aquí, que no habrán de faltar. ¡Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por tu largo "review". Eso, entre otros factores, es lo que me indica que no eres una gaviota pasajera, sino un polizón perpetuo; y yo, más que encantado, te pienso conducir sobre mi barca hasta el final. ¡Bienvenida a bordo! Un besazo, malagueña.

–**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, chiquita argentina. ¿Cómo te va? Espero que recuperada de las fiebres y demás apatías poco apetecibles. Pero, bueno, de tu "review" hace muchos días y ya estarás mejor. Además, para tu cumpleaños habrás de estar radiante, que no se cumple 16 años todos los días. A veces se me olvida que por allí comienza ahora el invierno. Yo también odio a Umbridge: mucho, mucho, mucho; en definitiva¡mucho, pero de ahí a decir que Voldemort me cae mejor... ahí un paso. Voldemort tan sólo quiere matarlo, mientras que Umbridge no lo permite que trabaje. Prefiero verlo en paro a muerto, no sé qué pensarás tú. Aunque Umbridge es una piii de piiii de cojo... piiii. No te preocupes por el Quijote, claro que abruma, pero es una lectura entretenidísima. Yo también me lo leí con tu edad, un verano, pero porque sí, porque me entró el punto y lo cogí y me lo leí. Ya verás cómo es más divertido de lo que te esperabas. Y no es nada pesado. Vamos, opino yo. Espero que éste también te guste. Aunque... tu profesor o profesora de Literatura Española, me lo parece a mí o ¿es que os mete algo de caña? Sé que no debo meterte ni prisas ni agobios ni nada, lo siento, pero... ¿para cuándo una nueva entrega de la "Tarta de zapallo"? Nos tienes abandonados... Pero¡oye, que para cuando leas volveremos como las abejas a la miel. Si no, ya verás. Chiquitilla, ya para acabar¡feliz cumpleaños, que lo disfrutes con salud al lado de los tuyos, de tus amigos y que te hagan muchos regalos. Me acordaré de ti. Besos, guapa.

–**MARCE**. Hola, Marcela. Recibí tu correo de respuesta; me alegro sobremanera de que llegasen con éxito los archivos, pues nunca lo había hecho y mis éxitos informáticos son más bien escasos. Dile de mi parte a tu hermano que, como le digo a todo el mundo, le doy personalmente la bienvenida a MDUL. ¿Te has dado cuenta de la conversación tan filosófica que hemos mantenido? Luego no me extraña que salga de "fanfiction" con la sensación de que aprendo cosas, pero es que en un momento me he sentido como se habrían debido de sentir Aristóteles y Platón discurriendo en esa amada Grecia sobre la vida y sus aspectos, sus pensamientos y reflexiones. Aunque... debo reconocer... ejem ejem... que el año pasado casi llego a aborrecer la filosofía. Si es que me metieron la Historia de la Filosofía toda de golpe y con el planteamiento de la prueba de Selectividad (para el acceso a la Universidad) para las demás asignaturas yo estaba que la iba a vomitar. Si te consuela, también llegué a cogerle un poco de aborrecimiento a la Lengua, pero, por suerte, en verano volví a quedar libre y ahora estoy... ¡más que feliz! Me encanta lo que hago. Bueno, después de irme por las ramas y aburrirte durante unas líneas (lo siento), vuelvo a tu "review". Sí, todos odiamos a Umbridge; si quieres cerciorarte, lee los "reviews" a este capítulo. ¡Yo me he quedado asombrado! Ya veremos cómo le va a Sorensen con la biblioteca, pero... ("Calla, Quique", le reprime su conciencia). Y me alegra que veas a Fudge igual que yo lo he representado. Saldrá más, es un personaje que me encanta caricaturizarlo. No es que lo odie, pero me parece patético: no sabe hacer nada a derechas. Pobre... Sobre política, pues de "baina" (¿lo he dicho bien?) podríamos hablar cuando tú quieras. Como comprenderás, más podríamos hablar de intereses de la población que partidos políticos en sí, porque nada entiendo del sistema de gobierno de tu país. Mas, no sé por qué, por lo poco que te conozco creo que eres progresista, liberal... ¿Me entiendes? En absoluto conservadora. O al menos eso creo. O al menos eso se espera de alguien que piensa tan abiertamente y tiene una mentalidad tan filosófica. ¿Republicana, monárquica? Imagino que lo primero, ya que no tenéis rey. Bueno, tú comienzas como quieres. Y si quieres. Un besón enorme que atraviesa el océano a nado y con el que de pronto te encontrarás sin darte cuenta y te sorprenderá.

–**GWEN LUPIN**. Hola, chica. ¿Cómo te va? Sí, perdiste un capítulo, pero no es cosa para traumatizarse ni nada, tranquila. Que no voy pasando lista como en clase para controlar la asistencia. Cierto que te eché de menos, pero no te guardo rencor, en absoluto. Faltaría más. Aunque me has dejado preocupado con eso de que lo que estás abandonando es tu vida y como en tu vida lees MDUL que saque conclusiones. Como saque conclusiones me salgo por la tangente, que ese tipo de comentarios me suenan muy salidos de tono, porque parecen la carta de despedida de un suicida... No obstante, pese a tu digresión, espero que te haya gustado lo de "Gran Mago", porque volverá a salir. Y no digo más. Chiquita, espero que vuelvas pronto a pasarte por el relato y que, para entonces, hayas dejado de abandonar tu propia vida, que no hay don más hermoso. Aprovéchala, razón por la cual aconsejo que no leáis mi "fic", que hay cosas más importantes (risas). Un besazo, guapetona, y muchas gracias por tu compañía.

–**PAULA YEMEROLY**. Hola, chiquita (vuelvo a usar el diminutivo apreciativo a causa de tu petición, mas, reitero, a pesar de tener edad para ser padre –qué fuerte–, no lo hago sino para reafirmar mi cariño hacia tu persona, persona muy lejana, pero las palabras solventan tu lejanía). Largo "review". No, larguísimo. Pero... ¡fascinante! No sé porque dices cada vez que si yo quiero, abrevias. Paulita, escribe cuanto a ti te guste o cuanto el tiempo te permita; yo, sea lo que sea, lo leeré igual de impresionado. Aunque, debo decir, los "reviews" largos son mucho más apetecibles porque dicen más cosas, me tienen más rato pensando en ti y me permiten conocerte mejor. ¿O no? La verdad es que tengo que agradecerte tu compañía, tu entrega... Sí, leí alguno de tus "reviews" en _Volví_ (sin ánimo de volver a sacar el tema) y ni por asomo ninguno era tan largo como los que aquí me dejas. Y eso a mí me deja sin palabras. Pero debo retomarlas porque de palabras me sirvo para comunicarme contigo. Bueno, ya vi que viste mi foto y que no te gustó (la verdad es que debería haber buscado alguna mejor, que tenía una cara de payaso...), pero deberías darme la oportunidad de que yo también pudiera verte y emitir mi propio juicio. Como tú has dicho, lo importante es el interior, pero eso me permitiría conocerte mucho mejor¿no te parece? Y no te creas, hasta que no me pasáis una foto, no me imagino cómo sois. Os imagino sin cara, sólo imagino vuestros nombres. Al fin y al cabo nada sé de vosotros, porque apenas me decís nada de vuestro aspecto. Y una imagen vale más que mil palabras, aunque bien poco me guste a mí ese refrán, que mil palabras consiguen transmitir y emocionar lo que no una imagen. ¡Quique, te vas por la tangente y vas a aburrir a la pobre Paula! A tu pregunta, me pongo "sonrosadote" por todo lo que dices sobre mí; es exagerado. Voy a empezar hasta a creérmelo, fíjate tú... Sí, hazle promoción a "Salvando a Sirius Black", pero hasta el día 11 podré seguir controlando los "reviews". Y, si gana el final 3, no te preocupes: que los pienso escribir los tres. Y, ya, Sirius tendrá que morir en MDUL: es más, ya he escrito la escena del Velo. Ha sido muy triste. Sí, Elena debe ser algo así como la fan número uno (no por nada todas las mañanas me da la lata con que escriba un capítulo nuevo... ¡Pobriña!); si tú quieres ser la segunda, por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que Elena no va a ser más importante que tú por eso ni nada parecido, despreocúpate, la vida no anda por números. El libro sobre el que me preguntas, _Hocico peludo, corazón humano_, es invención de la propia Rowling; sale en el libro que tituló algo así como "Criaturas fantásticas", no estoy seguro. Léelo y lo verás. Me parece que lo encontré en la acepción de los licántropos y me hizo gracia, por lo cual lo incluí. Pues... la verdad, como JK no ha dicho nada, no sé cuánto dura un mandato ministerial. Pero, bueno, yo lo pondré... indefinidamente. Cuanto más tiempo tengamos a Fudge, mejor: más broncas en el Ministerio. Tienes razón con lo de que el viernes es el mejor día para coger MDUL, y también en mi caso para colgarlo. A no ser que me surja un imprevisto, no variaré el viernes de día de colgar capítulos en adelante. ¿Crees que el siguiente capítulo va sobre un "mitín contra Umbridge"? No, la verdad no; realmente el tema circula en torno a la licantropía; por eso puse el "eslogan" de "pon un licántropo en tu vida". ¿Te gustó? Fue una tontería, pero... Elena te manda muchos besos también. Pero... ¡yo también, que conste! Ah... y... cada día estoy más impresionado: leer tus "reviews" no sólo me hace reflexionar sino también pensar que eres adivina, como Helen; ¿cómo puede ser que siempre estés intuyendo cosas que han de pasar? Me pones la piel de gallina. ¿No me habrán pinchado el ordenador y estás pirateando el archivo? (Risas.)

–**VALITA J. L.**: Hola. Tú también eres mi amiga del alma. No sabes cuánto me ha alegrado esa salutación tan efusiva. Tu primer párrafo (del "review") es ciertamente... conmovedor. "El amar... el amar. Me da tanto miedo amar". ¡Ay, mi niña, que se ha enamorado¿Te has enamorado? Enhorabuena en tal caso. Y, si era tan sólo una cita literaria o el deseo de poner algo bello, mis felicitaciones: lo has conseguido. Vi tu foto: tanto en Story-Weavers como en el correo que me mandaste (mil gracias). Eres muy guapa, en serio. Guardé la foto de inmediato en mi ordenador para disponer de ella para cuando tenga que describirte. Creo que tu aspecto le viene muy bien al personaje, ya me dirás tú. Y no eres ni mejor ni peor a como te imaginaba: porque no te imaginaba; sólo leo vuestras palabras, conque no soy capaz de imaginarme todos vuestros rostros, uno diferentes para cada uno. ¡Ah! Y me ha hecho muchísima gracia eso de que me necesitáis para terminar MDUL; y yo a vosotros también, porque, si no, para quién escribo. ¡Ay, si todo el mundo opinase como tú... Pero si he puesto ese decaimiento en la biblioteca mágica es tan sólo porque en la actualidad existe un decaimiento en la lectura, en la afición por la literatura. Imagino que estarás de acuerdo conmigo. Ha sido una alegoría para criticar estos tiempos en los que nadie ya se preocupa por la cultura ni por que la gente aprenda ni lea. Qué triste. Por eso tus palabras me animan, porque me recuerdan que aún es posible un mundo mejor. A mí también me encantaría poder hablar contigo en persona (no sé qué os ha dado a todos de repente que estáis más que animados a venir a España), pero, ciertamente, la economía es un problema. Más a esta edad, que mi paga no me da para coger un avión y plantarme en México. Muchísimas gracias por los halagos: también yo creo que eres una persona simpatiquísima, amable, gentil, entrañable y adorable (¡cuántos "bles"!). Con este emotivo final, me despido, no sin antes mandarte muchos besos, muchas gracias y algunos saludos de parte de Elena, que algo empieza a saber de tu personaje, aunque poco le digo porque ella también tiene que descubrir la historia (quiero decir, sabe algunas cosas, pero también le gusta estar intrigada).

–**DRU**: Hola. Vaya, me resulta sorprendente verte aquí, porque nadie había traspasado el umbral de "Salvando a Sirius Black" para atreverse con la ingente cantidad de capítulos colgados ya de MDUL. Bienvenida a ambos "fics", te digo ahora que tengo, por primera vez, oportunidad de hablar contigo directamente. Muchas gracias por animarte a leerlo todo, trabajo incansable y fatigoso, lo sé. Te responderé en el próximo capítulo de SSB (capítulo que colgaré tan pronto como se cumplan los dos meses: dentro de una semana), que ya estoy preparando, sobre lo allí expuesto por ti, pero debo decirte que no sé cuál final escribiré finalmente, porque los votos entre el 2 y el 3 están muy reñidos todavía. Tendré que contabilizar de nuevo. Te digo tan sólo que discrepo con tus consideración acerca de por qué no se podrían realizar los otros dos finales: el del final 3 me lo reservo; pero en el 1 dices que, si atrapan a la rata, Sirius caería igualmente en el Velo y no se habría salvado. No es así, en tanto que, si atrapan a la rata, Colagusano no encuentra a Voldemort, éste no regresa y tendríamos unos cuantos años más de paz, con lo que se habrían librado del episodio del Velo. Los he pensado todos bien y en todos los finales propuestos Sirius saldrá vivito y coleando, como Dios manda. Realmente no me hubiera importado que me hubieses dejado un "review" por cada capítulo que llevases leído, que a mí no me descoloca, tengo bien claro el argumento de cada uno de ellos; pero es tu opción y la respeto y tolero y, claro está, comprendo. Muchísimas gracias por los halagos, Dru. ¿Lo mejor que has leído de Remus? Guau... Y sí, ya has puesto un licántropo en tu vida... Pero ¿te has dado cuenta, es la pregunta. Te esperaré ansioso, seguro de que volverás pronto. Le enviaré los saludos a Elena, que, de seguro, se mostrará muy contento cuando le comenté lo que has dicho sobre ella. Por adelantado te mando sus saludos. Y yo me despido diciéndome si me dirías tu nombre, si dónde vives... Un beso, Dru. ¡Ah! Y no me veas como un mero autor; aquí nadie lo hace: soy Quique, a secas (nada de KaicuDumb), un amigo en adelante. P.D.: Ah, te estoy agradecidísimo por que te hayas pasado por "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked". Espero que te haya gustado, aunque hay escenas poco talentosas. Yo también opino igual, cómo es que nadie ha habido a quien se le haya ocurrido plantear por qué la abuela Carney y Helen se llevan tan mal, qué pasó en el pasado. Y de sumo agrado escribiría una escena sobre ello, bien lo sabes, pero no puedo: porque esa escena ya está escrita. En el propio MDUL. Saldrá dentro de algunos capítulos, pero pronto se descubrirá aquí mismo qué es ese hecho que tanto ha disgustado a abuela y nieta. No obstante, gracias por la sugerencia y sabe ya que cualquier cosa que se te ocurra puedes proponérmela. Un besazo.

–**DINAMITA**. Hola, Nimmy. Si me permites opinar, me gustaba más tu pseudónimo anterior, pero eres tú quien decides. Quedaba más gracioso, mientras que éste es todo... ¡explosividad! Aunque también está bien, no quiero desmoralizarte para nada, no es mi intención. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Te eché de menos, pero, si no has podido dejar "reviews", tu explicación tendrás, no lo dudo. Gracias por los elogios, inmerecidos por otra parte. Aunque... bueno... sí puedo decirte que me siento orgulloso de Sorensen y de la señora Carney. Eso sí te lo acepto. Tienes un encantador nombre, Laura. Muy suave. Espero que regreses pronto, aunque, si no puedes leer antes, pues yo esperaré pacientemente. Entretanto seguiré colgando, como sabes, pero tengo la seguridad, por tus palabras, por tu forma de ser, de que volverás: y yo estaré aquí para cuando regreses. Un beso, Dinamita. Si te gusta, sí, Nimmydinamita queda mejor. Aunque yo prefiero Nimmy.

–**ANDREA B.** Hola, antes de nada. En segundo lugar, no sé cómo te atreves siquiera a ofrecerme que no te responda si me quita tiempo cuando has de saber que lo voy a hacer quieras o no (risa tiránica). No, hombre, tú te has tomado la molestia de escribirme aunque no hayas leído aún y yo te respondo, aunque haya de ser por breve. El que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para avisarme de que estás ocupada o de que, por la razón que fuere, no has podido leer todavía, te honra. Me siento muy agradecido de que te hayas pasado por aquí para avisarme y, por lo menos, dar señales de vida, en serio. Yo también espero que puedas leer pronto los capítulos, pero sin prisa, que no quiero que te quites tu tiempo de otras cosas más importantes para dedicarte a las tonterías que escribe un lunático castellano. Y menos mal que no me guardas rencor por la "patochada" que te escribí la primera vez; pobre..., es que me confundí de Andrea y metí la pata hasta el fondo. Me pongo rojo de vergüenza cada vez que me acuerdo cuando estaba hablando por teléfono con la otra Andrea y me dijo: "no, yo no te he dejado ningún review". Si hubiera sido avestruz, de seguro hubiera hundido la cabeza en la tierra. Un besito, Andrea, y pásate cuando quieras.

**KALA FICTION**. Hola. ¿Cómo te va? No te preocupes por haberlo leído ahora, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte; tú lo lees cuando puedas, cuando tengas tiempo, que tampoco es cosa de que robes tiempo de cosas más importantes para leerme... "esto". La pena es que, como lo he leído yo también a última hora, ahora que estoy colgando el capítulo, te tendré por ello que responder más concisamente, porque no dispongo de tiempo. Pero, bueno, no pasa nada. Sé que tú me entenderás. En cuanto a lo de la foto... (antes de que se me olvide¡cuando quieras¿Recuerdas el grupo Story-Weavers del que te pase la dirección o te invite, no lo recuerdo? Allí hay una foto mía y otra de Elena y yo disfrazados de magos para Carnaval (estamos ridículos). Si tienes aún la dirección, pásate y venos. Si no, y si todavía tienes empeño, me la pides y te vuelvo a enviar una invitación. ¿Quedamos en eso? Muchísimas gracias por los halagos, por otra parte, com digo siempre, inmerecidos. No es que me considere la persona más sencilla del mundo, pero en esto de escribir soy bastante autocrítico y sé que todavía me quedan unos cuantos abismos que superar. No obstante, gracias por preocuparte por mi "ego" (risas). Y, por último, muchas gracias también por tomarte tu tiempo y seguir leyendo esta historieta animada por llamarla de algún modo. Yo también desearía ver una foto tuya, en parte por imaginarme con quién hablo, en parte para ayudarme con tu personaje, a quien aún debo pulirle el nombre. Aún puede quedarme perfectamente un mes para que escriba la escena en que surges, pero mejor tenerlo todo planeado con tiempo para que a última hora no haya ningún detalle que estropee todo el trabajo restante. Un beso y cuídate. Saludos de Elena.

–**¿LEONITA¿JOANNE DISTTE¿JOANNE DISTTE¿LEONITA?**

(**DEDICATORIA**: A **Padfoot Himura**, porque hoy cumple 16 años¡felicidades!; y a **Paula Yemeroly**, porque cualquier día es bueno para ponerle una dedicatoria. ¿O no?; y a **DRU**, a quien desde aquí doy, como siempre, la bienvenida a MDUL.)

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII (SOY REMUS LUPIN. ¡TE QUEREMOS, REMUS!)**

El aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily fue un día triste, nublado y ventoso por más señas. Remus y Helen pasearon, cogidos de las manos, con sus abrigos y sus sombreros puntiagudos calados en la cabeza. Llegaron al punto. «Aquí descansan James y Lily Potter, que entregaron su vida por la salvación de la de todos los demás.» Dejaron un ramillete de flores sobre la oscura y humedecida lápida. Unas lágrimas regaron la hierba. Unos suspiros flotaron sobre el aire... Un adiós; otro, entre otros tantos.

Estuvieron un rato conversando sobre el lugar del enterramiento de sus amigos muertos, cuando en lontananza, a lo lejos, en el horizonte, apareció una figura que cojeaba. ¡Alastor Moody! También venía a visitar a los Potter, con unas flores marchitas en la mano que pensaba dejar sobre sus cuerpos exánimes.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, Moody? –preguntó Remus con preocupación–. ¿Y tu pierna?

Moody rió.

–Voldemort se ha ido... ¡Y una mierda! –gruñó, como de costumbre–. Yo he tenido que lidiar contra los mortífagos que aún siguen en alto. Todo el mundo se cree que porque Voldemort haya desaparecido ya estamos exentos de peligro. Equivocados¡todos equivocados!

Pero se calló de pronto, bruscamente. Se acababa de fijar en la lápida y se calló. Se percató de que estaba ante los restos de dos personas exquisitas y no debía ser tan locuaz. Dejó el ramillete marchito en el suelo, al lado del de Helen y Remus y los invitó a tomar algo.

Les dijo que hacía mucho que no se veían y que tenía ganas de que hablaran. Aquella noche Remus se acostó verdaderamente triste. Al visitar a James y a Lily y encontrarse con Moody había sentido una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago. «La nostalgia», pensó. Recordó a su madre y se preguntó dónde estaría. Cada vez más consideraba cierta la hipótesis de Helen: el malvado Sirius Black pudo haberle hecho algo; si fue lo suficiente despiadado como para matar a los que vivían¿por qué no iba a hacer algo igualmente terrible con los que ya estaban muertos?

Helen llevaba un mes trabajando en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Desde septiembre; el verano lo había pasado sabático. Estaba en período de adaptación, pero cobraba un salario bastante decente. Por otro lado, no gastaba nada. Todo lo guardaba en su cámara blindada de Gringotts. Decía que algún día Remus y ella se casarían, y necesitarían dinero para costearlo. Los señores Nicked no tenían inconveniente en seguir manteniendo a los dos chicos. Al fin y al cabo Remus seguía deprimido; no había encontrado sino trabajos de poca monta, aunque, si seguía así, algún día tendría que aceptarlos.

–Bien sabes que te ayudaría –le dijo un día su hermano Sorensen–, pero el Ministerio no quiere oír ni hablar de un ayudante de biblioteca. ¡En realidad no quiere oír ni hablar de nada de la biblioteca!

Quizá fuese momento de aceptar aquellos trabajos que Remus consideraba por debajo de su rango curricular... En verdad, no se podía imaginar un auror trabajando en el Caldero Chorreante fregando platos o en la librería del callejón mágico, Florish y Blotts, recolocando en las estanterías los libros que los posibles compradores manuseaban y luego dejaban olvidados por cualquier rincón. Pero él no era un auror cualquiera... Él era un licántropo. Su licantropía había afectado a toda su vida, y aquello no iba a ser menos.

¿Debería aceptar aquellos puestos de trabajo? Decidió aguardar un poco más. Es más, tampoco le durarían mucho: en cuanto tuviese que ausentarse del trabajo un par de días a causa de su transformación y posteriores daños, lo echarían al enterarse de aquella anormalidad. Remus sonrió irónicamente. Anormalidad... Aquello era lo que le decía su padre.

No sabía si estaba harto de ser un hombre lobo. No podía estar harto. No era algo que uno eligiese; es algo que viene impuesto. Tampoco no podía desear haberse escapado aquella noche de casa, con cuatro años. Remus no era de esas personas que creen en el destino, pero si aquello le había tocado a él, era porque algo se lo había impuesto.

La lechuza entró volando, agitando sus alas con frenesí, por la ventana de la cocina. Planeó por el salón y voló por el tramo de las escaleras. Ululó. El señor Nicked salió de una habitación, pero se apartó enseguida, asustado. El ave siguió volando hasta entrar en la habitación de Remus Lupin. Éste dormía con la ventana cerrada. El pájaro se posó en la almohada y comenzó a picotearle al muchacho en la cara con suavidad, a fin de despertarlo.

–¿Qué pasa? –bufó, con los ojos cerrados–. ¿Qué es esto¿Quién me ha quitado el chocolate? –Despertó por completo al fin. Agitó los brazos como acto reflejo y la lechuza, espantada, voló hasta lo alto del armario. Remus la vio y sonrió–. Ven, acércate –le dijo–. ¿Qué me traes?

La lechuza agitó las alas y se posó sobre Remus. Le mostró una pata, orgullosa, en la que tenía una placa con el distintivo del Ministerio de Magia. Remus se asustó. Tan sólo recibía noticias del ministerio con motivo del envío puntual de sus calendarios lunares, razón que no debía ser la que los moviese ahora a ponerse en contacto con él, y últimamente, únicamente de forma eventual, tan sólo para enviarle las papeletas electorales embrujadas para evitar el fraude, la multiplicación en el interior de la urna o la difamación a las otras papeletas para que se atreviesen a cambiar los nombres que tenían escritos.

Le desprendió el pergamino que tenía en la otra pata y lo leyó varias veces con aspecto idiotizado:

_Querido señor R. J. Lupin:_

_Nos ponemos en contacto con usted para informarle de una actividad programada por el Ministerio de Magia según las recientes indicaciones interdepartamentales ofrecidas por el nuevo y excmo. Ministro de Magia, Cornelius O. Fudge: tenemos la bondad de invitarlo a una charla de hombres lobo que se producirá en el Ministerio de Magia el día 10 de noviembre a las cinco de la tarde. Rogamos encarecidamente que haga acto de presencia. In situ le comunicaremos la propuesta de realizar las jornadas licántropas (carreras de sacos –con bozales, obviamente–, duelos y muchas actividades más). Nuestro lema: «Porque un licántropo feliz es una mordedura menos el día de mañana.»_

_Atentamente,_

_Samuel R. Peet_

_Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para Hombres Lobo_

_División de Seres (Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas)_

Remus se echó a reír y la lechuza retrocedió, visiblemente asustada. Se pensaba el chico que aquello debía de ser una broma. Pero no: el distintivo del Ministerio, la carta lacrada... ¿Estaban todos locos o qué¿Una charla y jornadas licántropas¿Qué diversión tenía aquello?

Se imaginaba a sí mismo apareciendo por el Ministerio de Magia y llegando hasta la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para Hombres Lobo. Todos estarían sentados ya allí, en incómodas sillas de colegiales formando un círculo. El moderador, que se creería un hombre muy simpático y tolerante, estaría sentado con el respaldo hacia delante en una postura extremadamente juvenil. Al entrar se imaginaba que el moderador le preguntaría su nombre. «Soy Remus Lupin.» Todos los demás, como autómatas, con los ojos con los iris en forma de luna, lo mirarían obnubilados y dirían: «¡Te queremos, Remus!»

Estaba decidido¡no iría!...

Pero Helen y Sorensen se opusieron.

–¿Por qué no? –le inquirió su novia.

–Porque no ¡y punto! –gritó. Estaban en Las Tres Escobas y algunos clientes se lo quedaron mirando extrañados, percatándose de sus gritos a pesar del jolgorio que reinaba–. ¿A quién le divertiría ir a una charla de hombres lobo, eh?

–Pues a éstos¿no te parece? –le dijo sensatamente Sorensen–. A ver, escúchame, Remus. Allí conocerás a gente como tú¿no lo entiendes? Ellos te comprenderán muchísimo más que nosotros, por más que nosotros mismos nos esforcemos por imaginarnos en tu posición.

–Sí, eso –corroboró Helen–. Quién sabe, podrías hacerte algún amigo y... ¡Así llevarías mejor tus transformaciones!

Remus se los quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

–¿Qué esperáis, que hagamos una reunión los licántropos los días de luna llena para transmutarnos todos juntos y mordernos los unos a los otros¡Qué diver¿no? –dijo con sarcasmo–. Podríamos matarnos los unos a los otros. Somos tan crueles por la noche que nos desgarraríamos mientras nos desgarran.

–Nadie está diciendo que organicéis una "party" licántropa –comentó Helen con humor–. Pero que podrías sociabilizarte con los que tienen tu mismo problema¡sí!

Sorensen asintió.

–Vosotros no lo entendéis. –Blandió de nuevo el pergamino ante ellos–. ¿Jornadas licántropas¿Qué se creen que somos, párvulos? Y eso de que las carreras se harían con bozal, perdonad que os diga, pero resulta un poco insidioso¿no os parece?

–Por intentarlo no ibas a perder nada, Remus –dijo Sorensen tranquilamente.

–Sí¡los nervios! –exclamó Remus impaciente–. No sé por qué no dejáis de hablar de esa dichosa reunión. Suficiente tengo yo ya con mis mutaciones cuando se producen como para que me las tengan que recorar con chorradas de este tipo.

–¡Te dejaré si no vas, Remus Lupin! –lo amenazó Helen firme.

Remus estaba atónito. «¿Qué?» ¿Hablaba en serio? Si no, por lo menos estaba consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Remus se estaba planteando la posibilidad de ir a aquella maldita reunión de excéntricos para que lo dejaran en paz de una dichosa vez.

–Vale, iré –dijo–. Pero me debéis un favor cada uno.

–¿Qué dices? –dijo Sorensen riendo–. Nos lo debes tú. Ya te darás cuenta de que te hemos hecho un gran favor.

Remus no sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que no iba a tener que deberle ningún favor a nadie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 de noviembre de 1982...

Remus se metió en la chimenea a regañadientes. Aún le rondaba por la mente la imaginativa imagen de «Soy Remus Lupin», «¡Te queremos, Remus!». No, finalmente estaba decidido a no ir. Se volvió sobre sí, pero Helen, atenta, se puso ante el hueco de la chimenea.

–Buen viaje, cariño –le dijo y echó los polvos flu. Engulleron a Remus y entró en un vertiginoso tobogán de chimeneas y náuseas.

El Ministerio de Magia. Se sacudió la túnica. Remus se quedó mirando en torno. Entonces se fijó en la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Se preguntó si algún día habría justicia en el Ministerio.

–En vez de un centauro podían haber puesto un hombre lobo... –se dijo.

Y echó a andar. Estuvo tentado de volver atrás, quizás no a casa, porque Helen lo obligaría a regresar, pero creía que le debía aquello. Haría el esfuerzo de asistir a aquella reunión por el mucho amor que sentía por ella. Sí, por el amor...

Anduvo hasta los ascensores y se metió en uno con un montón de gente. Pero se fijó en una sola persona, una mujer temblorosa que rechazaba la mirada de todo el mundo. Para su sorpresa se bajó también en la cuarta planta, como Remus. Se quedó un momento pensativa, mirando hacia todos lados. Después se fijó en él. Se le acercó, temblándole la barbilla.

–Disculpe –dijo–. ¿Sabría, por casualidad, dónde se encuentra la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para... la Oficina de Servicio para... Los servicios... Oficina Servicios... –titubeaba.

–¿La Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para los Hombres Lobo? –le preguntó Remus con tranquilidad. La mujer asintió con miedo–. No, pero yo también tengo que encontrarla. Si quiere podemos ir juntos.

La mujer parecía asombrada. Asintió de nuevo, más vivaz, y anduvo al lado de Remus, aunque sin hablar.

Eran las cinco menos cinco. Debían darse prisa, si es que querían llegar a tiempo; si es que querían llegar...

–¿Cómo se llama? –le preguntó Remus cortés.

–Deborah Humans –contestó sin mirarlo–. ¿Y tú?

–Soy Remus Lupin.

«¡Te queremos, Remus!», le asaltó a la mente.

–¿Desde cuándo...? –preguntó Remus con tacto.

–Hace dos años –explicó Deborah–. No pude sacar la varita a tiempo.

–Entonces¿es bruja? –Deborah asintió con impaciencia–. Vaya, creía que no, que era muggle. Está tan asustada...

–Estoy nerviosa –se excusó.

Llegaron a una puerta con un gran letrero: «OFICINA DE SERVICIO DE APOYO PARA LOS HOMBRES LOBO». Entraron. Era una sala espaciosa, con unos confortables sillones de color rojo. Un mago, que debía ser Samuel Peet, los invitó a sentarse. Había otras dos personas allí sentadas, que parecían también muy nerviosas. Remus se sorprendió entonces de lo tranquilo que parecía él mismo. Ésa fue la razón, o al menos ésa era la que pensaba él, por la que Samuel simpatizó bastante con el muchacho.

–Bienvenidos –les dijo Samuel–. Yo soy Samuel Peet. –«¡Te queremos, Samuel!» Remus sintió un escalofrío. Estaba delirando–. ¿Me pueden decir sus nombres?

Se los dijeron y él los marcó en una lista que tenía. Aguardaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegó el resto del grupo. Cuando un hombre robusto y de anchas espaldas, exuberantemente velludo y con las cejas unidas, entró por la puerta, Deborah se acercó a Remus peligrosamente e intentó gritar, pero ni voz tenía la pobre...

–¿Qué le pasa, Deborah? –preguntó Samuel con tranquilidad.

–¡Él fue quien me mordió! –gritó sin dejar de señalarlo–. Tú fuiste, cacho de carne con patas.

–Tranquilidad, calma –la apaciguó Samuel–. Siéntense. No hemos venido para llevarnos mal o para echarnos en cara nuestros asuntos privados. Supongo que no será el único que haya mordido aquí a alguien. –Soltó una risita irónica–. Muchos encontrarán aquí a su "papá licántropo".

Remus estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Su papá licántropo, como aquel mago lo había llamado, estaba muerto. Su culpa fue morderlo a él. Fue morderlo y morir... Qué vida más triste.

–Bien, creo que estamos todos –sentenció Samuel–. Falta Kieran, pero me acaba de mandar una lechuza su mujer. Dice que le ha costado mucho encontrar una, porque es muggle¿saben? Pobre Kieran, se ha suicidado. Hace tres meses...

Remus pensó qu no era de extrañar. Si aquel hombre era muggle y se veía con aquella lacra en su vida... Él no sabía cómo la soportaba. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que él aún tenía alicientes para querer disfrutar de la vida. Sonrió. Demasiados alicientes. Helen, Sorensen, Dumbledore, los señores Nicked, Ken Fosworth...

–Bien, más o menos ya les expliqué de qué iba la cosa en la carta –explicó Samuel–. El propósito de estas charlas –«¿Charlas?» ¿Remus había escuchado bien? Él había ido a una y mucho era...– es que la criatura licántropa sea capaz de disfrutar de la vida y demostrar que a pesar de su problema es una persona enteramente vital. Así, creo que lo mejor es que cada uno se presente y diga lo que piense en base a su propia experiencia. Eso les ayudará a integrarse, pues se darán cuenta de que todos sufren por igual. –Samuel se quedó mirando a Remus extrañamente–. Usted parece muy tranquilo, Remus. ¿Le importaría empezar?

Iba a decir "¡sí, me importa!", pero se contuvo. Se aclaró la garganta y habló:

–Hola. Me llamo Remus Lupin.

–¡Bienvenido, Remus! –dijeron todos al unísono. Remus se los quedó mirando con miedo. Parecían extraterrestes, o peor¡zombis! Estuvo tentado de salir corriendo.

–Bien –continuó–, fui mordido por un licántropo a los cuatro años... Desde entonces mi vida ha sido genial –ironizó–. Pero, por fortuna, he encontrado amigos y ahora tengo una novia que me comprende y acepta.

–¡Estupendo! –aplaudió Samuel–. Creo que todos podremos aprender mucho de Remus.

–Pero no lo tenemos nada fácil los hombres lobo –prosiguió con tono duro–. Debes ocultarte por miedo al rechazo. Pero para mí lo peor de todo es el trabajo –confesó–. Tengo la carrera de auror ¡y ni siquiera puedo ejercer! Nadie me contrata. ¡Quiero un puesto digno! –gruñó–. ¿Por qué no se encarga la División de Seres de arreglarnos la vida en lugar de organizar esta patraña de charlas¿Por qué no somos los hombres lobo los que trabajamos en la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para los Hombres Lobo, eh? Nosotros nos ayudaríamos mejor entre nosotros. Los magos no entienden lo que es esto.

Samuel soltó una risita.

–Yo os comprendo bastante bien –dijo–. Fui mordido cuando era tan sólo un bebé... El Ministerio me contrató para ponerme al frente de esta oficina. No creas, Remus, que la idea de poner a afectados capacitados en esta departamento no ha sido sólo idea tuya. Pero el Ministerio considera que con una criatura licántropa basta. Y a lo del trabajo, lo siento, pero el Ministerio no se puede responsabilizar de los asuntos de todo el mundo. ¿No te parece?

–¡Que nos busquen puestos como funcionarios! –exclamó Remus.

El resto aprobó la propuesta, aunque sin demasiada efusividad.

–Bien, bien –los calmó–. Pero háblenos de su vida amorosa. En eso parece haber tenido usted bastane éxito¿no?

–¡No pienso hablar de nada de eso! –exclamó–. Yo quiero reivindicar mis derechos y créame usted que lo haré.

–Me parece estupendo –dijo Samuel sin impacientarse–. Bien, y lo veo a usted muy tranquilo con el resto. A Mark lo miran casi todos con ojos de venganza. –Sonrió señalando al hombre fornido y velludo al que Deborah había gritado–. ¿Está aquí la persona que lo mordió a usted¿O era quizá Kieran?

–No está aquí –dijo Remus más sereno–. Murió en cuanto me mordió. Lo mató mi padre... –Lo decía sin orgullo ni presunción.

–Ah, ya... –dijo Samuel sin ánimo–. Recuerdo el caso.

Remus se preguntó cómo: por la edad que aparentaba, él debía tener por lo menos diez años cuando Remus fue mordido. Y no se imaginaba que a esa edad el chico fuera leyendo los periódicos con avidez para estar informado de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

–¿Lo recuerda? –le inquirió–. ¿Cómo?

Samuel meditó un momento la respuesta a dar:

–La criatura licántropa que te mordió era mi padre. –Remus se lo quedó mirando con fijación, asombrado–. Me mordió cuando sólo era un bebé, una noche en que se escapó del refugio. No era la primera vez. Mi madre evitó a tiempo que me matase, pero estaba lo suficiente cabreada con su actitud ante las transformaciones que se separó de él. –Samuel soltó otra risita ahogada–. Ten cuidado, Remus. Puedes haber encandilado a una mujer, pero hay que seguírselas ganando. Ellas nunca se olvidan de lo que es uno. –Parecía que hablara por propia experiencia–. Mi madre redujo a mi padre y avisó al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas para que hicieran algo. Se encargó la División de Bestias, que consideró que lo más acertado para la integridad de todos era que fuese enjaulado en el zoológico de Hogsmeade. Eran tiempos difíciles para las criaturas licántropas... Mi padre pasó ocho años allí encerrado, con una triste vida. Nadie visitaba su jaula; tan sólo era un mago. Cuando aparecía la luna llena –Deborah comenzó a temblar con mayor ahínco–, nadie lo visitaba: el zoo había cerrado. Los barrotes resplandecían bajo su luz plateada entonces. Estaban embrujados: como lobo nunca podría acercarse a ellos sin sentir un dolor inhumano. Pero como hombre sí. Así, un día cogió una varita de un chico desprevenido y se escapó. Mi madre pensaba que volvería. Pero lo mataron. No nos extrañó, sabíamos que si lo encontraban ése sería su sino. Y resulta que al niño que mordió fue a ti.

Remus pensó: «Remus Lupin, el niño al que mordió», y se imaginó a todo el mundo brindando por él, y le entraron ganas de reír, pero se contuvo: Samuel lo miraba con sus profundos ojos color miel. Todos tenían los ojos castaños. Igualmente todos serían dorados durante la dolorosa transformación.

Remus se alegró de que Samuel pasase a hablar con Deborah. Ya estaba suficientemente alegre con Sorensen como para que aquel mago que se jactaba de llamarlos "criaturas licántropas" le dijera algo así como: «Si tu "papá licántropo" es el mío¡nosotros somos "hermanos licántropos"!» ¡Qué horror!

–¡Me mordió él: Mark! –gritó Deborah con temblores–. Ha mordido a la mitad de los que estamos aquí y a él nunca lo han metido en el zoológico de Hosmeade.

–Si te he mordido alguna vez –habló Mark por vez primera con una voz excesivamente grave y resonante– ha sido porque tu te has metido en mi camino, vieja Deborah.

–Eso es mentira –repuso un mago bajito y pelón–. Nunca ha cumplido las expresas reglas del Ministerio de Magia en cuestión al ocultamiento y seguridad que debería emanar de los hombres lobo.

–Bien, bien –volvió a poner orden Samuel–. Que levante una mano quien no haya mordido a nadie en su vida.

Remus levantó el brazo lentamente. Se sorprendió que sólo un par de personas más habían levantado también los suyos.

–Veamos, que sean ellos los que nos expliquen cómo lo hacen –propuso Samuel–. Por ejemplo, Remus. ¿Cómo has hecho hasta ahora para evitar el encontrarte con alguna persona para no morderla?

Remus pensó que era una pregunta estúpida. A lo mejor un muggle podría tener problemas, pero que un mago le hiciera aquella pregunta era casi una gilipollez.

–He utilizado multitud de encantamientos toda mi vida para ocultarme –explicó–. Aunque no sólo encantamientos, también técnicas de lo más imaginativas. –Pero recordó que había sido también muy descuidado en Hogwarts, a pesar de todo, cuando sus amigos se transformaban en animagos. Pensó durante un momento que quizá él no hubiera podido levantar la mano si algún día hubiese...–. En la actualidad utilizo el hechizo «securus latibulum», con lo que puedes estar en tu propia habitación sin peligro de amenazar a nadie. Aunque hay que insonorizarla, porque si no...

–Son buenas ideas –dijo Samuel.

Los otros dos magos explicaron también sus propios remedios, que no distaban mucho de los de Remus.

–Bueno¿alguien más quiere comentar alguna cosa? –preguntó Samuel–. Cualquier asunto, da igual. ¿Nada? –inquirió.

–Yo tengo uno –dijo Remus valiente–. Si esto es la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para los Hombres Lobo¿por qué no hacemos algo todos juntos con lo que reivindiquemos nuestra postura de querer ingresar en la sociedad sin prejuicios?

Algunos parecieron muy animados ante la propuesta.

–¿Otra vez con esas tonterías? –preguntó Samuel–. Nadie les haría caso.

–¿Cómo "les haría"? –inquirió Remus enojado–. ¡Usted también es un licántropo! O una "criatura licántropa", como nos llama.

–¡Eso! –dijo Deborah por lo bajo.

–Ya, ya, claro, por supuesto –dijo sonriendo ampliamente Samuel–. Pero yo tengo un distinguido puesto en el Ministerio de Magia y soy un miembro aceptado entre mis compañeros. No voy a meterme en asuntos de política por su culpa. Esta oficina está muy bien vista y no voy a dirigir desde aquí reivindicaciones ni chorradas. Cumpliremos con el plan de jornadas licántropas para la convivencia y ya está –dijo.

–Ese plan de convivencia y jornadas licántropas ¡te lo puedes meter por donde te quepa! –exclamó Remus con enfado, escupiendo saliva. Todos aplaudieron y Samuel se sintió invadido. Se puso en pie y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, asiendo sin duda su varita, por temor a un posible ataque–. Nosotros no queremos que el Ministerio sea tan amable –ironizó–, porque quizá preparar esos planes le lleven demasiado tiempo... Sin embargo¡no puede emplear ese tiempo en buscarnos a nosotros un empleo! –Todos aplaudieron–. He dicho.

–Remus, las cosas no son tan fáciles... –se defendió Samuel.

–¿Dónde has estudiado tú? –le espetó–. ¿En Hogwarts?

–¡Eso a ti qué más te da! –le gritó descortés.

–Es sólo una pregunta –dijo Remus.

Al cabo de unos segundos, como si fuese una bomba de relojería, Samuel soltó rápidamente:

–No fui a Hogwarts. Estudié con Embrujorrápid.

–¡Ajá! –gritó Remus–. ¿Lo ves? Hay que reivindicar nuestros derechos.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir.

–Perfecto, perfecto. –Samuel parecía asustado–. Ha acabado la charla. Ya os enviaré una carta para comunicaros el plan de las jornadas licántropas.

–¡El Ministerio se encontrará allí solo si no nos escucha! –amenazó Remus.

–¡Fuera, fuera! –gritó Samuel.

Salieron al corredor, aún con la adrenalina flotando en su interior. «¡Lupin ministro¡Lupin ministro¡Lupin ministro!», iban gritando sus compañeros licántropos y Remus iba encendido. Los funcionarios se los quedaban mirando con sorpresa, pero eran incapaces de decirles una sola palabra.

Hasta el vestíbulo lo acampañaron con sus gritos de «¡Lupin ministro!». Pero allí había mucha gente y Eric, el de seguridad, se los quedó mirando con hostilidad.

Se desaparecieron.

Helen estaba ante la chimenea, esperando a Remus, pero éste se apareció en medio del salón. Helen se volvió al escuchar el chasquido.

–¡Ah! –exclamó–. Te estaba esperando por la chimenea.

–Para ser adivina eres un poco deprimente –bromeó. Aún estaba emocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y se sentía guasón.

–Es posible –dijo enigmática–. Aunque esta tarde he tenido una visión sobre ti.

–¿Sobre mí? –inquirió Remus con curiosidad.

–Sí –confirmó–, en cuanto te fuiste por la chimenea. Te vi a ti cuando llegaste al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Y otras cosas... Pero muy desagradables. –Estaba tratando de ser irónica.

–¿Qué has visto? Pásame la visión –le increpó–, hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces.

–Da igual, no importa –se evadió Helen–. ¿O es que no tienes curiosidad de saberlo cuando llegue el momento? Si te lo digo ahora, simplemente, no tiene gracia.

–Como quieras –desistió. Sabía que si ella estaba obstinada en ocultarlo era en vano insistir. Y tampoco tenía Veritaserum a mano...–. ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado? Hemos montado un buen trajín en la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para los Hombres Lobo. Le he dicho unas cuantas verdades al funcionario ese y todos me han aplaudido. Creo que hasta me hubiera peleado con Fudge si me lo hubiese encontrado por allí.

–No me extraña, cariño –dijo Helen sonriente–. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... –Se hurgó en el interior de su túnica–. Aquí tienes. –Le tendió un pergamino–. No lo he leído. Lo ha traído una lechuza hace un momento.

Remus lo abrió. Tenía una lacra de Hogwarts.

–¿De quién es? –inquirió Helen.

–De Dumbledore –dijo.

_Mi muy querido Remus:_

_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Podrías pasarte un día por mi despacho en Hogwarts para charlar y tomar una taza de té. ¡No quiero que perdamos el contacto! Además, tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante. Necesito que participes en una misión._

_Con cariño,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Post Scriptum: Disculpa la brevedad._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué favor querrá pedirle Dumbledore¿Qué misión será ésa a la que lo encomienda? Todo eso y mucho (mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho) más, como siempre, en el próximo capítulo. Qué cerquita estamos de los capítulos cuarentones, como yo los llamo, mucho más interesantes que éstos, pero menos que los cincuentones. Bueno, para averiguar todo lo anteriormente señalado tendremos que esperar esta vez... dejadme que piense... Vale, sí, una semanita. En mayo colgaré todos los viernes, menos cuando sea feria aquí en Córdoba, razón por la cual dejaré un capítulo cada semana menos ésa. Y la fecha para el siguiente, anotad, es ésta: **viernes, 13 de mayo**. Yo os estaré esperando; ¿vosotros a mí?

Avance del capítulo 39 (**FONTANERO SIN VOCACIÓN: VISITAS A DOMICILIO**): Extraño título. Sí... Algo se esconde, una misión de la que todos parecen saber desde hace largo tiempo; todos... todos, menos Remus. El licántropo terminará de madurar. Visitará a alguien a quien no ve desde hace mucho tiempo y en su corazón surgirá un anhelo que lo llevará a traspasar el umbral del que, mucho tiempo atrás, se creía incapaz. Y es que treinta galeones hacen mucho...

Nos vemos dentro de una semanilla. Ya veréis lo rápida que pasa.

Un beso para todos, a repartir a partes iguales.

Quique (KaicuDumb por exigencias de identificación de "fanfiction").


	39. Fontanero sin vocación: visitas a domici...

«Amigo no es aquél que te hace reír con grandes mentiras; amigo es aquél que te hace llorar con grandes verdades.» (Piki; como diría una antigua amiga mía: "qué sabia eres, Bea", pero en este caso, claro está, Laura. Esta frase me ha gustado mucho más que la anterior. La incluyo aquí porque para este capítulo no tenía preparada ninguna cita de paratexto y, además, así me ahorras el trabajo de buscarla. ¡Qué chica!).

**¡Bienvenidos a la vigésimo novena entrega de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews":

–**AYA K**. Hola, Evita. Nada, estuve encantado de poder hablar contigo el último día, aunque me veo obligado a hacerte un apunte (o un par de ellos) sobre la conversación que mantuvimos: en primer lugar, ante el maremágnum de ventanas que se me cerraban y abrían al apagar leí tu críptico mensaje: "hasta dentro de un par de meses otra vez" (Quique se pone a llorar tipo personaje de dibujos animados y se encharca, aunque aquí está lloviendo y ya me he puesto chorreando). ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! Quisiera tener Internet en casa, pero no es así, y hay que conformarse. Por lo menos últimamente hemos hablado un par de veces, que hace unos meses resultaba imposible. Segundo apunte: cómo es eso de que Sara y tú hacéis competiciones para ver a quién dejo la respuesta más larga. Uff! Qué compromiso. Ya te dije que eso dependía de muchos factores, pero normalmente tú me dejas "reviews" más largos y me das más juego para saber qué responderte, cosa que no quiere decir que no os responda a todos con la misma amabilidad; como dice un sabio proverbio: no depende de la cantidad, sino de la cualidad. Sobre el "fic": claro, cómo no te iban a gustar a ti las paranoias de Remus... ¡Pues el pobre lo debió de pasar muy mal! Animalillo... ¡Ah! Perdón también por que la conversación sobre los vampiros fue un poco deprimente, pero es la última vez que me anuncio, porque por poco se me desborda el _messenger_ (sabes que lo digo en broma, estoy encantado de poder hablar con todos, porque "para una vez cada dos meses que me conecto" ejem ejem...). Tenemos que hablar sobre ello más en profundidad algún otro día, si te apetece, claro. La verdad es que creo que puedes darme algunos puntos de vista. No sé qué me dijiste cuando te comenté lo del ajo y el sol y eso, pero parece que estás puesta en el tema. Quizá me seas de ayuda para visualizarlos un poco mejor. La verdad es que tengo ganas de ponerlos. Pero para esos capítulos tu personaje ya habrá salido... ¿Te vas a pasar a ver los dibujos de Elena? Sí, hay nuevos (!). Y tú sales en uno, aunque de lado. Pero está bien. Bueno, chica, un beso y dejad de comparar las respuestas entre vosotras que me ponéis en un serio aprieto moral.

–**PIKI**. Hola, Laura. Me alegro muchísimo de haber conseguido emocionarte con lo de tu personaje. Lo cierto es que era uno que tenía pensado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero no le había puesto nombre ni personalidad hasta ahora. Lo tenía un poco, por así decirlo, ahí arrinconado, y eso que es un personaje con trascendencia. Hay que ver, qué cabeza la mía. Nada, chica; lo del grito lo probaría esta tarde mismo, pero está lloviendo a cántaros (imagino que por Málaga igual) y me mojaría (y ya he tenido suficiente con esta mañana, que me he puesto chorreando para ir a la facultad). Y ahora te preguntarás: "¿y a mí qué más me da?" Ya lo sé, es que a veces me voy por las ramas y empiezo a contar mi vida. Quizá es que eche de menos a Elena a Galega (una antigua lectora, casi pionera). Pero los tiempos se renuevan y en los nuevos tiempos estás tú. Lo siento, yo no soy para frases grandilocuentes. Quizá las haya en MDUL, rebuscando bien (en estos capítulos lo dudo; en los próximos tal vez, que están más sobraditos de estilo), pero las tuyas son fantásticas. Perdona, retomando el tema anterior, haberte dejado con la intriga, pero no puedo revelar muchas cosas de los personajes para no quitar intriga. Elena, a quien le he extendido tus saludos y los devuelve alegremente, sí lo sabe todo, y espero que te fíes de ella, que dice que es un personaje "very, very, very important". Y, chica, deja de lanzarme tantos elogios sobre el "fic" que me voy a poner colorado y voy a parecer un globo de feria. No, soy realista, y, vale, para mí MDUL es maravilloso (en "fanfiction" vivo por él), pero la opinión vuestra que más vale es la final, cuando todo haya sido escrito y todo por vosotros leído. Un besito, malagueña. ¡Ah! Lo del _messenger_... Perdón por no haberte incluido todavía. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo tú; mi correo lo puedes encontrar en mi biografía.

–**NAYRA**. Hola, Sara. Ya me contó Eva vuestra "disputa" sobre la longitud de las respuestas. Ayy! Nada, yo también disfruté mucho hablando contigo, aunque, la verdad, la conversación no dio para mucho. Aunque te debo muchas explicaciones que te prometí para que le puedas hacer chantaje a Eva. También creo que exagere un poco: tú (el personaje) sí puede que te sintieses atraída por Remus, pero Eva no. No sé, depende de cómo lo enfoque; como todavía no lo he escrito... Pero sí prometo decirte algo más, aunque no sé qué, porque le dije tanto a Eva que no me queda más que contaros los profundos secretos de vuestros personajes, sus misterios, sus anhelos, sus intrigas... Sobre todo del tuyo. ¡Ah! Y le comenté a Elena la posibilidad de que te hiciese un dibujo, ya que ella y había leído tu aparición, y está preparando un boceto que he visto y me parece muy bueno: sales tú junto a Remus en el lugar en que os conocéis. Yo creo que va a estar muy bien. Y es que Elena dibuja cada día mejor. En la próxima tanda de dibujos lo colgaremos, no te quepa duda. Imagino que te he vuelto a dejar con la duda, la intriga..., pero ¡qué malo soy! Lo siento, en veras no lo hago adrede. No eres la única que comenta lo de Deborah Hombres... (Quique pone cara de misterio). No, es que al principio llamé a la licántropa Deborah, pero luego se me ocurrió (pensando en el variopinto personaje de televisión) añadirle el apellido para hacer un hombre más peculiar, pero ha quedado de un burdo... No, Deborah no esconde nada... ejem ejem... Pero sí anticipo que volverá a salir. Y no te preocupes por no saber nunca qué decirme, con que estés me conformo. Un beso, Sara. Y espero que podamos volver a hablar pronto.

–**GWEN LUPIN**. Hola, Gwen. Me alegra que no fuera una carta suicida. Sólo espero que estés más relajada con tus pruebas y demás parafernalias académicas de las que tampoco yo quiero hablar porque se me están echando encima como un tigre con las fauces abiertas. Uff, no quiero! Espero, sin embargo, que eso no impida dedicarle un poquito de tiempo también a MDUL. Bueno, sí, en adelante ya colgaré los viernes, pues veo que para todos es el mejor día y para mí también lo es. ¿Remus una doble personalidad y en una de ellas fontanero? Ha quedado un poco rebuscado, la verdad. Sí tiene que ver con la trama verdadera de MDUL, pero todo a partir de ahora tiene que ver con el verdadero argumento de éste. Cualquier detalle, por nimio que te pueda parecer ahora, quizá dentro de equis capítulos tenga un significado. Si te dijera que aún hay cosas que explicar del primer capítulo... Misterios sin resolver... Cada día lo pienso más: MDUL es un gran enigma. Y en este enigma Remus está desempleado, es cierto. Yo le pondría empleo, en serio, pero en los libros dicen que no tuvo mucha suerte y yo me baso en éstos para hacer una historia vinculada a los libros de JK, como una versión alternativa pero sobre Remus Lupin. Pero, descuida, que Remus pronto tendrá trabajo. ¿Cuánto le durará? Sí, pronto tendrá que aceptar trabajos de bajo nivel, como el de la librería o cualquier otro... Dejemos que MDUL nos sorprenda. Un beso y cuídate.

–**MARCE**. Hola, Marcela. Antes que nada, para que no se me vaya el santo al cielo, respondo a tu pregunta: mi cumpleaños es el treinta y uno de agosto. Este próximo cumpliré diecinueve¡tampoco me llevo tantos con tu hermano! Bueno, sí, mejor dejemos la conversación filosófica al lado, y, si lo deseas, podemos retomar la política, sólo si quieres, que, en caso de compararlas entre sí, la prefiero y domino mejor. ¡Ah! Y claro que adiviné que no eras conservadora. Si es que tengo yo un ojo clínico... Y todos los países necesitan reforma, no te creas. Sobre el "fic"¿por qué me cambias ahora de opinión¿Pues no decías que Sorensen ocultaba algo? Ay... Sí, Soren oculta algo, pero el qué te permitiré que seas tú quien lo descubra. Y no habrá de pasar mucho tiempo, que sólo faltan unos capítulos para que se averigüe. Yo también detesto a Umbridge (grrr): por eso estoy preparando un encuentro entre Remus y ella¿qué podrá suceder? Ejem ejem. Vais a saltar de vuestros asientos (¿de rabia o regocijo?). Y veo que tampoco te cayó muy bien el tal Samuel... Quizá lo vuelva a sacar; sí, quizá sí... (Quique pone cara de sádico). Debo decir que tu "review" nos ha hecho reír a Elena y a mí mucho por una frase que leímos, y es lo que tiene estar mucho más adelantado que vosotros. Pero no te preocupes, al argumento futuro llegarás seguro. Bueno, me despido porque no creo que sea momento de ponerme a departir sobre política o cualquier otro tema; realmente estoy algo espeso. Un beso y tú también me cuidas. Saludos de Elena.

–**ANN THORNY**. Hola, Ana. ¿Qué tal? Imagino que para cuando leas esto ya estarás más relajada con relación a los exámenes, pero, como yo te lo escribo mientras estás enfrascada en ello, que sepas que te deseo lo mejor y mucha suerte. ¡Y claro que estarás ya licenciada en Derecho para cuando acabe la historia! Eso si no me entra el punto y acabo el "fic" la semana que viene. No, es broma, es broma... ¡Con los capítulos que quedan aún!... Además, si tú no te sacases la carrera, que eres la mejor¿quién lo hará? Además, que yo te quiero ver a ti en Hacienda ahí riendo como una energúmena mientras les quitas las propiedades a la gente, o quizá con tu vena quijotesca, quitando al rico para darlo al pobre. Qué mala época, a mí los exámenes también me afectan. Tienes razón sobre que el capítulo precedente al anterior era soso (yo mismo avisé de ello) y te agradezco los comentarios elogiosos sobre el de la reunión licántropa. Me apetecía escribir algo así. Creo que con lo de las "jornadas licántropas" me pasé... Sí, Deborah Humans es un nombre muy propio para una licántropo, pero, ahora visto desde la perspectiva¡vaya nombrecito más cutre que le puse a la pobrecilla! Menos mal que su hija (cosa que quiere decir que Deborah volverá) tendrá un nombre más ilustrado. ¿Papá Pitufo de licántropo? No me digas esas cosas, Ana, que me entra la risa tonta en medio del aula de informática se me queda todo el mundo mirándome y yo, colorado de la risa y de la vergüenza, no puedo contenerme de ese impulso hilarante. Vaya... Es que al releerlo casi estallo otra vez. ¡Te veo muy literaria, eh! Qué bien rodeada, qué envidia. Yo sólo me rodeo de literatos fiambres y sus obras que son tan antiguas como el polvo que recubre sus pergaminos. Por cierto, salúdame a Pepe y dile que me sigo acordando porque todos los días paso delante de la estatua de Séneca (verificado: hoy me acerqué y ponía "SENECA"; albergaba mis dudas...). ¡Ah! Y no pasa nada, claro que no, si no puedes dejar "review" esta semana, pero te echaré de menos, compréndelo. Por cierto, no me gustan las brevas, pero sí las manzanas, la manzana prohibida... Un beso, Ana, la chica del Ministerio.

–**DRU**. Hola, Andrea (ya son tres las que os llamáis así, espero no liarme: no es por contarte mi vida, pero qué vergüenza pasé la primera vez confundiéndolas...). ¿Has visto que ya he colgado el segundo capítulo de "Salvando a Sirius Black"? Es que el once se cumplieron los dos meses y hay que ser consecuente con las promesas que formula uno. Espero que te guste. Sí, debieron de revolucionar el Ministerio en unos segundos, al menos la planta. Imagínate toda la gente saliendo de sus oficinas para verlos pasar... Yo soy funcionario del Ministerio y me quedo con la cara a cuadros. Bien, colijo de tu comentario que eres de Valencia, y colijo nuevamente que vas a mudarte a Asturias, la cuna de Fernando Alonso (homólogo en hazañas al Cid) contra tu voluntad. No tengo mucha experiencia en eso de irte de un lugar a otro (la vez que me mudé fue al edificio de al lado, menudo cambio...). Sólo te digo que el destino siempre nos depara cosas buenas. ¡Ah! Y conozco a dos chicas que me leen que son de Asturias. Si quieres, te las presento. Tú no te preocupes por nada, guapa, un beso.

–**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. Es increíble el cambio operado: te imagino (más o menos como en la foto que me mandaste) así frente a mí, sentada frente a mí, en el monitor del ordenador, como si estuviese charlando contigo mientras tomamos un café. Eso sí es soñar, pero fantasear no es malo de vez en cuando. Sí son buenas noticias lo de la "Tarta de Zapallo"; no es por meterte prisa, pero tienes a todos tus fanes en ascuas. Y ya que digo "en ascuas", expresión que no sé si allí se utilizará, paso a explicarte (espero que lo mejor posible) la expresión "meter caña" (y perdona por emplear expresiones de la jerga de aquí, que no pensé que no podríais entenderlo): significa algo así como vituperar a alguien forzándolo a hacer una cosa. Por ejemplo, "Elena me está metiendo todos los días caña para que escriba otro capítulo de MDUL"; quiere decir que está todos los días dándome la brasa (otra expresión propia de aquí), obligándome, poniéndome entre la espada y la pared. Espero que te haya quedado más claro. Si te surge cualquier otra duda, no lo dudes, pregúntame. Yo haré lo mismo porque también allí tenéis expresiones que me resultan... curiosas. ¡El otro día aprendí "baina"! Me alegra saber que te va bien con la Literatura Española. Yo que he leído tanto el _Quijote_ como el _Lazarillo_ te puedo confirmar que el primero es mucho más divertido, que te gustará más al final. Pero también es más denso (qué contrapartida). Me satisface que te agradara el capítulo. ¡Ánimo con tus relatos cortos que me comentaste! Un beso.

–**KALA**. Hola. En orden, voy poniendo algo de orden a cuanto voy a decirte y así no me lío: en primer lugar, ya te envíe la dirección del grupo de "Hotmail" en que podrás encontrar mi foto y la de Elena, así como bastantes dibujos hechos por ésta como ilustraciones de MDUL; hoy colgaré nueve dibujos más. Pásate si puedes a verlos y coméntame qué te parecen. Sí me conecté en el _messenger_ a la hora especificada, pero creo que fue un problema de desajuste horario lo que no permitió que coincidiésemos. Realmente me gustaría que lo lográsemos y me empeñaría en ello, pero yo no podría por la noche porque no tengo Internet en casa y tengo que conectarme en lugares públicos. Ya veremos más adelante cómo nos las arreglamos. No importa que me hagas cuantas críticas constructivas quieras; cuantas más mejor. Ya te dije que tienen muchos fallos y yo podría sacar setecientos mil, pero me contengo porque tampoco es plan de que me empecéis a decir "huy, pues es verdad" y ya no os guste MDUL. Me refugio en la imaginación que tanto me elogias. Gracias. Sobre la foto, estaré encantado de recibir una fotografía tuya para imaginarte y poderte describir con mayor fidelidad en el relato una vez aparezca tu personaje. Y por lo de que no la muestre no te preocupes, que yo no hago esas cosas porque no me gustaría ser objeto de ellas, y, además, podría serlo en cualquier momento, porque mi fotografía también circula por ahí en "Story-Weavers"; una foto que, por cierto, tendría que actualizar. No te preocupes, soy un chico legal y te aseguro que, si me conocieses en persona, no dudarías al respecto. Por cierto¿se la podría mostrar a Elena? Vive en mi mismo edificio, conque no tendría ni que volverla a poner en circulación por correo ni nada parecido. No sé qué cosas quiere que desentrañe acerca de la muerte de los Potter y lo de Peter. Me gustaría que me lo aclarases. Y la verdad es que estoy poniendo a Remus muy mal... Pobre, es su destino (ejem ejem... Como se escape algo de los capítulos siguientes...). Ciertamente tuve que tomar una resolución sobre el futuro de Helen y Remus, y me costó mucho. ¿A ti qué te gustaría que sucediese? Cierto, Samuel es una víbora maligna. Hoy mismo se me ha ocurrido que podría volver a salir más adelante. Por cierto¿cómo está tu hijita¿Está mejor, sigue enferma? Espero que no. Un beso y cuidaos vosotras también.

(**DEDICATORIA**. Como no tengo nadie a quien dedicárselo, a todos os lo dedico: a los que me leéis, a los que me releéis, a los que me echáis sólo un vistazo, a los que me dejáis "reviews", a los que no... ¡A todos!)

**CAPÍTULO XXXIX (FONTANERO SIN VOCACIÓN: VISITAS A DOMICILIO)**

–¿Vas a ir a verlo ahora? –le preguntó Helen.

–No... ¡No! –dijo después de sopesarlo interiormente un instante–. He quedado con Sorensen.

–¿Cómo que has quedado con Sorensen? –le increpó Helen–. ¡Pero si no sabías a la hora a la que ibas a volver!

–Ya –contestó Remus–, pero Sorensen me dijo que en cuanto terminara la reunión de hombres lobo me fuese hacia la biblioteca. Quería que le explicase cómo me había ido todo.

–¿Y a mí no me lo vas a explicar? –inquirió la chica dolida.

–¿Y a mí no me vas a explicar tu visión? –la imitó Remus histriónico.

Helen sonrió con desparpajo.

–Mejor será que te vayas –le dijo–, si no quieres que te convierta en un escarabajo.

–¿Podrías? –le preguntó Remus burlón.

–La pregunta no es si podría, Remus Lupin, sino si querría, y ahora mismo te aseguro que te transformaría hasta en un cangrejo.

Remus sacó la varita y se apuntó a sí mismo.

–No –dijo antes de desaparecerse–. Conociéndolo, tu padre me cocinaría por error.

Se desapareció mientras Helen le daba un prolongado beso en la boca. La chica se quedó insuflando el aire que se acababa de amontonar delante de ella. Sonrió.

Apareció en el interior de la biblioteca pública, ante el despacho del bibliotecario. Para su sorpresa, encontró a alguien más aparte de Sorensen. Lucius Malfoy, con un travieso chiquillo de dos años...

–Te he dicho que me devuelvas el carné, idiota –le espetó Lucius apretando los dientes con rabia.

–Ya te he dicho, Malfoy –Sorensen parecía igualmente enojado–, que hasta dentro de un mes no podrás volver a tener el carné bibliotecario de socio.

Lucius soltó la mano de su rubio hijo y cogió vehemente a Sorensen del cuello de la camisa. Discutían tan acaloradamente que no se habían dado cuenta de la inminente aparición de Remus.

–Te he dicho que me devuelvas el carné de la biblioteca... –dijo sin soltarlo y pronunciando las palabras lentamente, con furia.

–Y yo te digo ahora que lo sueltes.

Lucius Malfoy se volvió violentamente. Soltó a Sorensen y se encontró a Remus, con las mandíbulas apretadas, blandiendo la varita ante él. El hombre rubio se metió la mano rápidamente en el bolsillo y se sacó una varita negra como el carbón. También apuntó a Remus.

–¿Lo defiendes? A este... A este... A este... –Miraba a Sorensen de reojo, con asco–. ¡No hay adjetivos en el mundo para describirte, Fosworth! Me das asco.

Sorensen se puso en pie.

–¡Fuera de mi biblioteca! –vociferó.

Lucius se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

–Ya me encargaré yo personalmente de que cierren este localucho de mala muerte –dijo con los labios morados.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió Sorensen. Remus aún no había bajado la varita, aunque Malfoy sí–. ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo, eh, Malfoy? Tú que estás llevando ahora todas esas obras caritativas para lavar tu imagen... ¿cómo vas a eliminar la cultura gratuita, eh? –Rio–. Querría saberlo.

–Fudge consentirá poner aquí un hospital u otra cosa cualquiera. –Su sonrisa era tiránica–. Yo lo financiaré. ¿Qué crees que preferirá: una biblioteca que le supone un gasto inútil o un centro de salud que yo mismo le financie, eh? –Sorensen tragó saliva. Aunque Lucius callara él no iba a responder–. Métete el carné por donde a ti te gusta. Pero recuerda mi cara, Fosworth. Yo voy a acabar con tu puesto de bibliotecario¿me has oído?

Y se fue dando grandes zancadas. Cogió a su hijito y se lo llevó en brazos.

Sorensen se sentó pesadamente. Estaba cansado. Remus, bajando la varita con lentitud, se dio cuenta de que su hermano sudaba. ¿Estaría preocupado?

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus.

Sorensen no contestó. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo restregó. Luego se frotó los ojos. Remus creía que estaba llorando, pero cuando apartó las manos se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Sorensen estaría preocupando, pero no iba a llorar.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió Remus.

–Ya lo has visto –dijo Sorensen en voz queda–. Gracias por salir en mi auxilio.

–¿Qué querías que hiciera –sonrió–, estarme de brazos cruzados? Perdona que te diga, pero no. ¿Así que ése era Lucius Malfoy?

Sorensen asintió, preocupado.

–Bueno, no le des más importancia de la que tiene –dijo Remus.

–¡Claro que se la doy! –exclamó Sorensen–. Se nota que no conoces a Malfoy. Es un hombre muy ambicioso, que consigue lo que se propone. ¡Y está forrado de oro mágico! Además, me odia...

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus.

–Porque sí –contestó lacónicamente–. ¿O es que tú nunca te llevaste mal con nadie en Hogwarts?

Pensó rápidamente en Severus Snape, pero realmente no era odio lo que sentía por él. Los cuatro amigos se divertían gastándole bromas¡eso era todo!

–Sí... –contestó Remus–, pero yo nunca llegué a odiar a nadie.

–¡Pues él me odia! –exclamó con desesperación–. Cerrará la biblioteca. Lo conseguirá.

–Me opondré. –Sorensen levantó la vista sorprendido–. Y Dumbledore también.

Sorensen sonrió lentamente.

–Bien, así me gusta –dijo Remus–. Y ahora voy a buscar el libro _Hocico peludo, corazón humano_.

–¿Te gustó ese libro, verdad? –Sonrió Sorensen.

–Así es –respondió Remus.

Sorensen levantó su varita y lo convocó. El libro llegó volando hasta sus manos. Le dio un golpe con la varita y se lo entregó a Remus.

–Se supone que no se pueden convocar los libros... –explicó Sorensen melancólicamente–. Pero como no hay nadie... –Remus pensó si debía decirle algo a su hermano, si debía consolarlo–. No será difícil que Malfoy consiga cerrar la biblioteca.

–Pero... –intentó decir Remus.

–Es un hombre muy ambicioso –dijo Sorensen en voz queda.

Remus empezaba a estar preocupado por su hermano.

–Lo mejor es que te vayas –le saltó Sorensen a Remus–. Quiero estar solo.

–¡No! –gruñó Remus–. No te encuentras bien.

–¡Estoy bien! –exclamó Sorensen, harto de que le hablaran como si fuese un niño pequeño–. Lo siento, Remus, pero quiero dormir mi enojo solo. ¿Te importa? –Remus negó con la cabeza–. Gracias. ¡Ah! –Se acordó de pronto de algo–. Dumbledore me pidió que te diese esto.

Se sacó de la túnica un diminuto frasco de cristal.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Remus.

–Dumbledore me dijo que no eras muy bueno en Pociones –explicó–. La he preparado yo. Es poción multijugos. Contiene un pelo mío. Toma.

–Pero... ¿qué hago yo con esto? –inquirió.

Sorensen se encogió de hombros.

–Tú sabrás. Dumbledore me pidió que te la diera –dijo–. Me dijo que confiara en él, que no la ibas a utilizar para nada malo. Yo confío en ambos, así que ten¡cógelo!

Remus tomó el frasco, lo inspeccionó sin comprender y se lo guardó.

–¿Cuánto hace que te lo pidió? –le preguntó.

–Cerca de un mes –explicó Sorensen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Qué lees? –le preguntó Helen a Remus entrando en su cuarto.

El chico le mostró la cubierta del libro.

–¿_Hocico peludo, corazón humano_¿Por qué te estás leyendo otra vez ese libro?

–Porque me aburro –le contestó.

–¿Y por qué no lees otra cosa? –le inquirió Helen.

–Porque el libro este está muy bien. Podrías intentar leerlo –le sugirió.

La chica resopló.

–Suficientes cosas tengo yo ya como para leerme el libro ese –explicó–. Quiero leerme _Venenos y remedios del mundo entero_, pero aún sigue prestado en la biblioteca. Sorensen me ha dicho que ya me lo ha reservado. Es que hace dos semanas llevaron al hospital un mago del Somalia al que le habían gastado una broma unos enemigos suyos enviándole un frasco con aire de África, pero lo más que tenía era un poco de aliento de... de... No me acuerdo cómo se llamaba.

–Se murió¿verdad? –preguntó Remus.

–Sí¿cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Helen sorprendida.

–¿Debía ser un nundu, no?

–¡Sí, eso era! –Recordó al oírlo–. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ya te dije que como adivina no valías ni un knut –dijo Remus en broma–. No, sólo es que me gustaba mucho la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Nunca he visto un nundu¡ni quiero, pero algo así sólo podría hacerlo uno.

–Qué listo, chico –dijo Helen con envidia–. Pues por eso mismo, quiero saber muchas cosas por si vienen magos de otros continentes. En la carrera se centran, más que nada, en los de Europa. Me parece injusto ahora que estamos en la época de la globalización. ¿No te parece?

–Ni me parece ni me deja de parecer –contestó Remus indiferente.

–¿Qué te pasa, Remus? –le saltó la chica–. Estás últimamente que saltas con nada... ¡Hay que ver! Por cierto¿has ido ya a ver a Dumbledore?

Remus hizo que leía el libro y no dijo nada.

–¿Hola? –preguntó Helen con sorna–. ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Agitando la mano por delante de los ojos de Remus.

–No, no he ido –dijo.

–¿Y eso? –le inquirió exaltada.

–¿Ves? Sabía yo que te ibas a enfadar.

–¡Pero es que hace dos días que te mandó la carta! –exclamó.

–Sí –confirmó Remus, sereno–, y un mes que le pidió a Sorensen que me preparara una poción multijugos para dármela. –Sacó el frasco con la pócima del cajón y se lo mostró–. ¿Lo ves? Ahora¿serías tan inteligente para decirme qué demonios pretende Dumbledore?

–¡Mira, no soy adivina! –dijo burlonamente. Remus se la quedó mirando con expresividad, esperando que dijese algo más inteligente–. No lo sé, Remus. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa¿Por qué no vas a Hogwarts, a su despacho, hablas con él, y sales de dudas?

–¡Porque le pidió a Sorensen que confiara en mí! –gritó–. Porque a saber cuál es la misión esa tan importante que me tiene preparada Dumbledore.

–Te lo puedo repetir más alto, pero no más claro –le dijo su novia–: vas, hablas con él¡y sales de dudas!

–¿Pero no te parece sospechoso? –le preguntó Remus.

–Bastante –respondió Helen–, pero Dumbledore es la persona más misteriosa que hayamos conocido¿no te parece? No querrá nada malo. Te quiere como a un hijo. No te expondrá a ningún peligro ni te pedirá que hagas nada ilegal, me supongo.

–¿Por qué no me echas el tarot y salimos de dudas? –le propuso Remus–. Ya que no estás teniendo ninguna visión...

–¡No! –contestó indignada Helen–. Si parece que vivas más tú por las visiones que yo. Además, ya has visto que el tarot es de poco fiar. No te va a decir nada concluyente. Dumbledore sí.

–¡Me debes una visión! –exclamó Remus–. La de anteayer te la perdoné, y por eso me debes un favor.

–Adiós, Remus –dijo Helen con expresividad y salió del cuarto.

Remus dejó el ejemplar de la biblioteca sobre el escritorio y se puso a dar paseos por la habitación. Era cierto, le picaba ya suficiente la curiosidad como para ir a visitar a Dumbledore.

En efecto, era el momento...

Anduvo a grandes zancadas y salió al pasillo. Pasó como un bólido por delante de la puerta de Helen y ésta se volvió sobresaltada.

–¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó.

–¡A hablar con Dumbledore! –fue la respuesta.

–Eso me parece bien –gritó porque Remus ya iba por las escaleras–. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–¡No hace falta! –exclamó Remus.

Se detuvo ante el hueco en la pared y cogió un puñado de polvos flu. Los echó en los rescoldos apagados de la noche anterior y se introdujo en la chimenea. «¡Despacho de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts!»

–¿Qué te propones mandándole a Sorensen que...? –preguntó rápidamente Remus nada más llegar a su despacho. Pero...–. ¿Dumbledore?

No estaba. Remus estaba solo en el despacho. Algunos antiguos directores de Hogwarts se volvieron curiosos hacia él desde sus cuadros.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó uno.

–¡Yo sé quién es! –soltó otro, de aspecto elegante y tieso–. Era amigo de mi tataranieto. Remus Lupin¿verdad? –Remus asintió tontamente. Phineas Nigellus sonreía con descaro–. Te hemos visto más de una vez por aquí¿no es así? Dumbledore te protege demasiado. En más de una ocasión ha montado aquí con sus amigos aurores las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix; hablaban constantemente de ti y de protegerte. –Puso cara de enternecimiento–. He visto pocas veces a Sirius en este despacho; a menos que estuviera en mi otro cuadro, sólo dos: cuando Dumbledore les descubrió a tus amigos que eras un hombre lobo, y cuando os hizo ingresar en la Orden del Fénix, el día de vuestra graduación en séptimo curso. Aunque luego volvió para no sé qué de un cursillo extraescolar... ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí, Remus?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé –dijo–. Dumbledore me tiene que decir algo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Phineas también se encogió de hombros. Remus se sentía imbécil hablando con un cuadro parlante, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a que los cuadros de Hogwarts, y en general todos los del mundo mágico, hablaran. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente y preguntó:

–¿Me ha dicho que Sirius es su tataranieto?

–Ajá –respondió Phineas.

–Entonces¿está al corriente de que Sirius es un...?

–¿Un asesino? –terminó por él la frase el personaje del cuadro–. Sí, estoy enterado de todo. Dumbledore me lo explicó de inmediato. –Remus observó también con descaro a Phineas, sin preguntar nada–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Nada –dijo Remus–. ¿De verdad no saben dónde está Dumbledore¿Ninguno?

Muchos cuadros negaron con la cabeza.

–Hay veces que se va sin avisar –explicó Phineas despreocupado–. Tampoco tenemos que estar al corriente de adónde va o viene¿no te parece?

–Ya, bueno... –se excusó Remus–, pero es que...

–Entonces, nada, chico –lo interrumpió Phineas–. No es momento para chácharas. Siéntate en su escritorio y espéralo¿quieres? Como sigas así vas a despertar a Dippet. –Señaló a un director que roncaba durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Remus lo obedeció, aunque se sentía incómodo por que un cuadro le diese órdenes¡y más si aquel cuadro era ascendiente de Sirius Black! Tal y como hablaba de su tataranieto, Phineas Nigellus parecía muy orgulloso del último eslabón de su prole.

Consultó su reloj. Quizá hubiera sido mejor idea mandarle una lechuza y concertar una cita con él. Lo hubiera dejado todo por hablar con Remus, pero si se presentaba sin avisar... Era normal; al fin y al cabo era el director de Hogwarts y eso requería todo el tiempo del mundo.

Remus se puso en pie.

–¿Adónde crees que vas, muchacho? –Phineas lo observaba atentamente.

–¿Podrá decirle a Dumbledore que estoy aquí, en el castillo? –le preguntó.

Phineas asintió sin ganas.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –le inquirió el cuadro–. ¿Adónde piensas ir?

–A ver a un viejo amigo –respondió–. Ken Fosworth.

–¡Oh, sí! –Sonrió Phineas–. Otro elemento... Hace cinco días también estuvo aquí. Dumbledore es demasiado permisivo, se lo he dicho cientos de veces. Es demasiado condescendiente con los Gryffindors, porque ésa fue su casa cuando él fue estudiante de este colegio. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta? Todos los alumnos a los que invitó a ingresar en la Orden del Fénix eran Gryffindors. Dejó atrás a aquellos dos estudiantes para auror Hufflepuffs por el mero hecho de que eran Hufflepuffs.

–Eso no es cierto –repuso Remus aparentando calma.

–¿Ah, no? –le inquirió Phineas.

–No. Él aprecia a Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs por igual –dijo Remus–. Y también Ravenclaws y Slytherins. Él sabe que la casa no es únicamente un distintivo que señale a las personas.

–¿Ah, no? –volvió a decir Phineas–. ¿Crees, por lo que acabas de decir, que un Slytherin piensa igual que un Hufflepuff, por ejemplo?

Remus lo meditó un momento. Al cabo de un instante respondió:

–No. Un Slytherin nunca llegará a ser tan inteligente como un Hufflepuff.

Phineas se echó a reír. Era una risa pura, descontaminada. Remus pensó que Phineas debía creer que él era muy divertido, porque no paraba de reírse.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó al fin Remus.

–No había escuchado un chiste tan bueno desde hacía cincuenta años, por lo menos –dijo Phineas apretándose las costillas.

–No era un chiste –repuso Remus, despreocupado.

–Bueno¿no ibas a buscar a tu amiguito ese? –preguntó el tatarabuelo de Sirius–. Las clases se reanudarán a la una; si no te das prisa, no vas a llegar.

Remus consultó la hora. Le agradeció a Phineas el consejo y salió corriendo. Atropelló a McGonagall por el corredor.

–¡Remus! –dijo ésta con sorpresa–. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

–He venido a ver a Dumbledore –dijo jadeante–. Pero no está...

–¡Oh, claro! –asintió la profesora–. Volverá dentro de un rato. Ha ido a Hogsmeade con el ministro, Fudge. Tiene que tratar con él algunos asuntos relacionados con el colegio. ¿Por qué corres?

–Estaba buscando a Ken Fosworth –explicó Remus con tranquilidad.

–¿Sí? –le inquirió McGonagall–. Lo encontrarás en el campo de quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor está entrenando a fondo esta mañana. Tenemos que ganar la copa. –Puso cara de nostalgia–. ¿Aún recuerdas cuando Potter jugaba? Qué tiempos... Aún sangra la herida¿verdad?

–Sí –dijo Remus sin ánimo.

–Lo entiendo. –Sonrió McGonagall sin ganas–. Todos estamos muy mal. –Suspiró–. Ah¿y cómo está Helen?

–Muy bien –respondió el chico–. Ha empezado a trabajar ya en San Mungo.

–¡Estupendo! –aprobó la profesora–. Le va muy bien, entonces. ¿Y tú?

–Digamos que voy tirando.

McGonagall sonrió.

–¿Me permite la indiscreción de hacerle una pregunta? –dijo Remus.

–Sí¿cuál?

–¿Sabe usted para que me ha llamado Dumbledore? –le inquirió.

–Algo he oído –contestó seria–, pero deberá ser él quien te lo cuente, Lupin. No soy la persona más idónea para contártelo. Él quiere explicártelo en persona y, como comprenderás, yo no me voy a oponer.

Remus le respondió afablemente con una tímida sonrisa.

–Bueno, me voy a ver a Ken –dijo.

–Dile que se aplique –le comentó McGonagall–, a ver si a ti te hace caso.

Remus, sin correr aunque andando rápido, salió del castillo y anduvo por los terrenos próximos. Los recorrió hasta alcanzar el campo del quidditch. Ascendió por las gradas y se sentó. Veía las motitas rojas de los jugadores de Gryffindor planear de un lado a otro. Volaban bastante bien. Los observó más detenidamente, intentando averiguar cuál de aquellos puntos móviles era Ken, pero era imposible.

Un par de chicas también ascendieron por las gradas y se sentaron delante de Remus. Se pusieron a hablar e, inevitablemente, Remus las escuchó. A una le gustaba Ken y por eso iba a todos los entrenamientos, por ver si él se fijaba en ella. Se enteró de ese modo tan poco ortodoxo de que el chico jugaba de cazador, aunque su habilidad, según decían, era evitar las bludgers: era todo un maestro.

Los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor descendieron en picado en fila india hasta alcanzar el suelo del terreno de juego. Anduvieron hasta los vestuarios. Remus seguía sin saber cuál era Ken. Estaban tan lejos... Se puso en pie. Aguzó la vista y¡bum, para su sorpresa el suelo se acercó vertiginosamente a su cara y vio a Ken con toda claridad andando hasta los vestuarios, en la cuarta posición. Pestañeó rápidamente y ya lo volvía a ver como antes... Se frotó los ojos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Se fijó en un jirón de nube que flotaba por el aire, con parsimonia. Concentró de nuevo los ojos y su vista planeó con toda rapidez. Era como si fueran ahora sus ojos unos prismáticos; podía ver a una distancia increíble...

Se preguntó si aquello se debía a un efecto secundario de su licantropía.

Se sentó, mareado. Las chicas de la fila de delante se habían marchado. Estuvo a punto de vomitar, sentía náuseas. Estaba indeciso, confuso. ¿Qué demonios...?

Se puso en pie con lentitud. No estaba cansado, más bien impresionado. Sí le dolían un poco los ojos. Anduvo con paso lento y bajó los escalones de las gradas con parsimonia, agarrándose a la baranda con mano trémula.

Cuando llegó a la mullida hierba de los terrenos del castillo se encontró de bruces con Ken Fosworth, que salía casualmente en ese momento de los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

–¡Remus! –exclamó el chiquillo, contento, abalanzándose para abrazarlo–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–He venido a hacer una visita –respondió Remus escuetamente–. ¿Cómo te va? –Ken se encogió de hombros–. Veo que has entrado en el equipo de tu casa.

–¡Sí! –contestó Ken, emocionado–. ¿No es increíble?

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –le preguntó Remus.

–Se me olvidó –dijo el chico sin darle mayor importancia–. Soy el cazador del extremo derecha.

–Me parece genial –dijo Remus sin ánimo. Aún estaba confuso.

–Bueno, tengo que irme –dijo Ken en voz queda–. Tengo clase de Transformaciones ahora. –Remus asintió rápidamente, disculpándolo–. No deberíamos haber entrenado hasta la tarde, pero Bailey, el capitán, quiere que estemos sobre las escobas el mayor tiempo posible. Si por él fuera comeríamos montados en las escobas, dormiríamos encima de las escobas e iríamos a clase volando por los pasillos.

El chico rió y Remus también lo hizo, por cortesía.

–Bueno, que te vaya bien en clase de Transformaciones –dijo Remus sin querer parecer aprensivo.

Ken echó a correr y Remus se quedó solo. Desde aquella posición veía el despacho de Dumbledore; desde su situación divisaba por completo su ventana. ¿Podría hacerlo una tercera vez? Aguzó los ojos y su vista planeó como un halcón. La ventana, hasta hace un momento a un kilómetro de distancia, aparecía ahora tan nítida que pensase que con sólo extender su mano podría tocarla. Divisó a través de ella. Allí estaba Dumbledore, paseándose de un lado a otro con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Remus pestañeó y su vista volvió a ser tan normal como siempre. Miró un instante a su alrededor, todavía extrañado, y echó a correr. Subió por los corredores y escaleras, pensando que era una enorme suerte que no se hubiese tropezado todavía con los profesores Snape o Trelawney: no le apetecía nada verlos.

De un salto se plantó delante de la gárgola que ocultaba el despacho del profesor Dumbledore y entonces se percató¡no sabía la contraseña! Había sido un error salir del despacho. Era inútil quedarse esperando a que Dumbledore saliera: podría hacerlo o no. Estaba tranquilamente paseando de una pared a otra, divagando consigo mismo.

¡Necesitaba una chimenea!...

Echó a correr, sin rumbo. Recordó que Ken estaba en clase de Transformaciones, con la profesora McGonagall. Si McGonagall estaba en clase, quizá no le importara que Remus utilizara la chimenea de su despacho...

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Ni siquiera Peeves o un fantasma cualquiera. Nadie...

Llegó a la puerta del despacho y forcejeó con el pomo.

–¡Maldición! –gritó Remus.

Estaba cerrada bajo encantamiento. Probó con algunos hechizos, pero McGonagall la había sellado a conciencia.

Se quedó un momento pensativo. Si quizá iba y hablaba con la profesora McGonagall, aunque tuviera que interrumpirle un minuto su clase, quizá ella lo ayudase. No, si le interrumpía una de sus clases lo mataría. Pensó volver ante la gárgola; podría intentar explicárselo a la estatua de piedra. Quizá lo entendiese. No. «Las gárgolas no piensan.»

–¡Pero los retratos sí! –exclamó.

Echó a correr con celeridad. Subió por varias escaleras y accedió a un corredor ancho y bien iluminado. Anduvo decidido hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

–Hola. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó amablemente la mujer regordeta.

–Pasar –explicó Remus con aspecto de aflicción–. Tengo que utilizar con urgencia una chimenea...

–¡No puedo dejarte pasar! –dijo la Dama Gorda indignada–, a menos que me digas la contraseña...

–¡No la sé! –exclamó Remus perdiendo los nervios–. Ya te he dicho que sólo necesito una chimenea. ¿O es que no me recuerdas? Soy Remus Lupin. Hace cinco años que dejé la escuela.

–Sí, sí, sí –dijo el retrato con prisa–, pero ésa no es excusa. Tengo terminantemente prohibido por mandato expreso del señor director que...

–¡A él es precisamente a quien quiero ver! –dijo Remus impaciente.

La Señora Gorda se calló, aunque se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sin quitar esta horrenda expresión de su rostro miró al muchacho de arriba abajo con una ceja enarcada.

–Claro... –dijo reticente–. ¿Y por qué no vas a su despacho en lugar de molestarme a mí, eh? –le increpó de mal humor.

–Porque... ¡Bah! –Remus estaba cansado–. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?

Pero el retrato no respondió. El marco se deslizó ligeramente dejando paso a una obertura diminuta para el paso de los estudiantes a la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero no había sido la Señora Gorda la que, al final, había dejado a Remus pasar, sino que alguien había abierto la entrada secreta desde dentro: Ken Fosworth...

–¡Remus! –exclamó sorprendido el chico.

–Creía que estabas en clase, Ken –dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

–¡Cierra el cuadro, muchacho! –gritaba la Señora Gorda–. ¡Este chico se quiere colar!

–Oh, cállate –le mandó Ken malhumorado–. ¿Me estás espiando, Remus?

–En absoluto –dijo Remus ofendido–. Aunque si me pagasen por ello aceptaría el trabajo. No, no es eso. Es que necesitaba una chimenea, y pensé que la Señora Gorda me dejaría amablemente pasar. –Ken arqueó una ceja–. ¿No me crees? Yo no soy tu madre para andar detrás tuya para ver si vas a clase o no. Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para pensar por ti solo.

–¡Un sermón muy acertado! –clamó el retrato–. ¡Pero franquea la entrada a la torre, chico!

–Pasa –dijo Ken con aspereza–. Nos va a dejar sordos con estos gritos...

Remus atravesó la entrada y vio cómo unos cuantos alumnos de Gryffindor se lo quedaban mirando con aprensión y sorpresa. Él, cabizbajo, evitó sus miradas, porque se sentía observado, el centro de atención, y aquello le disgustaba.

–¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Remus en voz queda a Ken–. ¿Por qué no habéis ido a clase?

Ken no respondió. Acompañó a Remus hasta la chimenea y se apoyó sobre su respisa.

–Aquí tienes –le dijo–. Si es cierto que ibas a hablar con Dumbledore, quiero verte con mis propios ojos.

Remus se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa.

–¿Cómo puedes sugerir que te estoy mintiendo? –le increpó–. Yo...

–Lo digo –repuso Ken tranquilamente– porque hace poco también estuvo Sorensen por aquí. Si el director os está pidiendo que me hagáis guardia, como tú has dicho, sé cuidarme solito.

–¿Que Sorensen ha estado por aquí? –preguntó Remus, más sereno ya.

–Sí. Dijo lo mismo que tú, que Dumbledore lo había llamado. ¡Pero los dos me perseguís! –repuso sonriendo irónicamente.

–No te he perseguido –explicó Remus enojado. Estaban llamando la atención del resto de alumnos de la sala común–. Dumbledore no estaba y he salido para hablar un rato contigo.

–Entonces –indagó–¿por qué no has vuelto al despacho en lugar de seguirme hasta aquí?

A Remus, inconscientemente, se le descolgó lentamente la mandíbula inferior.

–¿Crees que te estoy siguiendo, Ken? –le inquirió–. Por favor... ¡Qué cosa más estúpida¿Tienes polvos flu? Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

–No tengo, pero sé quien los tiene –dijo lentamente, como si saboreara el tiempo que estaban empleando en aquella conversación–. Y te los daré si me consientes una condición que te voy a poner. –«¿Cuál?», preguntó Remus esperándose cualquier disparate de adolescente–. Que me dejes que te dé una gota de Veritaserum para que compruebe que no mientes.

–¿Qué? –saltó Remus, echándose hacia atrás–. ¡Ni loco! Si quieres creerme, me crees, y si no... ¡Yo no tengo que convencerte de nada!

Ken meditó aquella respuesta un instante. Después se volvió hacia un compañero que debía estar, por su aspecto, en séptimo, y le pidió algo que éste rebuscó toscamente en su mochila. Se lo pasó en la mano a Ken y éste volvió con Remus.

–¿Tienes ya los polvos flu? –le preguntó Remus procurando que su voz fuese algo más suave que hacía un momento.

Ken asintió. Remus se metió en la chimenea y extendió la mano para que le diese los polvos, pero Ken negó con la cabeza.

–Irás al despacho de Dumbledore –dijo. Remus aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que no lo creyera. Ken vació los polvos sobre los rescoldos y se elevó una alta llamarada de color verde sobre Remus–. ¡Despacho de Dumbledore! –gritó el chico.

Tras un instante corto de sensación de mareo, Remus llegó de nuevo al despacho de Dumbledore, pero se tropezó con el escalón y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

–¿Ve como era cierto que se había pasado por aquí el chico ese, eh, director?

Remus levantó la vista y vio a Phineas mirándolo despreocupadamente, echado sobre el marco de su cuadro.

–Levántate, Remus –le pidió Dumbledore y le dio un fuerte empujón para levantarlo del suelo. Le sacudió las cenizas mientras Remus se dejaba hacer de buen talante–. Señor ministro, le presento a mi hijo adoptivo, Remus Lupin.

Remus se volvió rápidamente. Sentado en una silla, sonriente, con una pierna cruzada, estaba el Ministro de Magia. Sin levantarse siquiera de su asiento le extendió una fría mano a Remus que éste se vio obligado a estrechar. No le caía muy bien Fudge. En realidad ya no le caía bien el Ministerio de Magia desde su fugaz encuentro en la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para los Hombres Lobo. Opinaba que el Ministerio necesitaba una reforma, y consideraba que Cornelius Fudge no era la persona más apropiada para acometerla. Era petulante, presuntuoso, jactancioso...

–Encantado de saludarte, Remus –dijo Fudge sin mirarlo siquiera. Miraba a Dumbledore, como si aquel gesto pudiera complacer más al director que al propio Remus–. Espero que no te importe esperar un rato; los mayores estamos hablando. –Remus enarcó una ceja–. Dumbledore y yo tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar¿verdad, señor director?

–Así es –asintió meloso Dumbledore–, pero no ahora. –El gesto de Fudge se transformó en absoluta contrariedad–. Podemos terminar esta reunión en cualquier otro momento¿no le parece? Ahora me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con Remus, si le parece.

–Pero... –repuso Fudge con la voz quebrada.

–¡Si le parece!... –dijo Dumbledore más alto que antes, aunque sin variar su sonrisa cándida y abierta.

–Por supuesto, Dumbledore –dijo visiblemente enojado–. Ya dispondré yo nuestro próximo encuentro. Las funciones de ministro son muy extensas, entiéndalo.

–Me hago cargo –susurró Dumbledore.

–¡Y hasta puede que le tenga que enviar un secretario! –dijo–. Yo no quiero perder demasiado el tiempo¿no le parece?

–Si me envía un ayudante lo entenderé –dijo Dumbledore de buen talante–. Lo trataré igual o mejor que a usted, si eso es posible.

Fudge se quedó mirando a Dumbledore de arriba abajo, sin saber qué responder. Avanzó hasta la chimenea y se paró a un paso de ella. Se quitó su sombrero picudo y dijo:

–Que tengan un buen día, señores.

Y se marchó.

Dumbledore anduvo hasta sentarse detrás del escritorio. Sonreía.

–Buenos días, Remus –dijo alegremente–. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Remus se sentó pesadamente en el asiento vacío, sin responderle al saludo. Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando entre extrañado y divertido, sin disimular su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Se echó hacia delante, sin dejar de escudriñar el rostro de Remus, cada ápice de sus ojos.

–¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó Remus abiertamente, sin asomo de escrúpulos.

Dumbledore se echó a reír frenéticamente, como un hombre enloquecido. Su carcajada era limpia, y la barba se movía de arriba abajo con vehemencia. Hacía gracia verlo, pero Remus se contuvo de sumarse a la risa.

–Veo que no estás de humor –dijo Dumbledore, sereno.

–Pues no –afirmó Remus–. Lo cierto es que no mucho...

–Puedo entonces suponer que Sorensen ya te ha dado la poción multijugos. ¿Me equivoco? –Remus asintió, sonriendo irónicamente. Dumbledore intentó ponerse algo más serio–. No es para nada malo, Remus, créeme. Es para la misión que...

–¡Sí, esa misteriosa misión de la carta! –exclamó Remus impaciente–. ¿Qué demonios es?

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Es una tontería, Remus –dijo con aspecto grave–, pero a la par es algo sumamente importante. Al menos para mí... No quiero haberme equivocado.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Remus.

–Remus –se puso muy serio el director–¿entiendes algo de fontanería?

La cara de Remus era un poema. En verdad no había escuchado esa palabra en su vida, y aunque la hubiera escuchado la pregunta no era menos estúpida. ¡Él era un mago! No había visto una cañería ni por casualidad...

–¿"Fontanería"? –repitió Remus–. ¿Qué diantre es eso?

–Es tu misión, Remus –explicó Dumbledore pacientemente–. No importa si no sabes nada.

–Pero ¿qué demonios es la "fontanería"? –insistió Remus.

–Es una práctica muggle –dijo Dumbledore–. En tu casa habrás visto el grifo y el fregadero en la cocina¿no es así? –Remus asintió, visualizándolo todo lo mejor que podía–. Al igual que el grifo, por las paredes hay unas tuberías que traen el agua a las casas. Tan sólo tendrás que arreglar una cañería.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó escandalizado–. Nunca me he parado a ver las tuberías de casa de los Nicked. No sé cómo se arreglan...

Dumbledore sonrió pronunciadamente.

–Muy fácil –dijo–. Te estuve enseñando aquí siete años. Espero que sepas hacer algo.

Había algo a Remus que no le cuadraba. ¿Había querido decir con magia¿Quería Dumbledore que Remus le arreglara las cañerías de su casa? Remus no recordaba que Dumbledore tuviera agua corriente. ¿Quería el director que le hiciera algún favor a alguien?...

–Mira, Dumbledore –se excusó–, yo no entiendo de nada de eso. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga¿Dónde¿No me irás a decir que ésa era la importante misión que me ibas a conferir, verdad? Entonces¿para qué la poción multijugos?

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír.

–En cuanto salgas de este despacho activaré los mecanismos para llevar a cabo la misión. Lo harás mágicamente, como es lógico; aunque deberás ser cauto, porque actuarás en una casa muggle. –Remus se asombraba más a cada momento–. Por eso la poción multijugos es muy importante.

–Pero ¿por qué? –inquirió Remus–. ¿Es que tengo cara de mago y Sorensen no?

–No, no es eso –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo–. Es que a ti te conocen y a Sorensen no. –Remus no repuso nada. Estaba esperando que el anciano brujo lo dijera todo de un golpe. Interrumpirlo era peor: acababa yéndose por las ramas–. Irás a la casa de Harry Potter.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus sin comprender–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque hay que vigilar atentamente a Harry –explicó Dumbledore sin inmutarse–. Todas las noches me aparezco en su diminuta habitación, una simple alacena que le han dejado, cuando él está dormido. Me quedó un rato observándolo mientras él sueña. –Remus lo escuchó cautivado. No sabía que Dumbledore se introdujese a escondidas en casa de los Dursley–. Durante día y noche, Fawkes, mi fénix, sobrevuela la casa para vigilar al pequeño. –Remus desvió instintivamente la mirada hacia la percha, y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que el fénix no estaba–. Si Harry Potter está en peligro, me alertaría. ¿Entiendes? –Remus asintió, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con aquello de si entendía–. Hay que vigilar al pequeño.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus impaciente.

Dumbledore se calló, bajó la mirada y tragó saliva.

–¿Confías en mí? –preguntó. Remus se lo quedó mirando sin entender y asintió débilmente, una única vez–. Sé cosas que, por el momento, prefiero saber sólo yo. Él sabe que lo sé y por eso hay que vigilar a Harry.

–¿Él¿Quién? –inquirió Remus.

Pero Dumbledore lo miró tan fijamente que Remus prefirió no insistir en aquel punto.

–No puedo aparecerme a pleno sol en la casa de los Dursley –siguió explicando Dumbledore–, por lo que ésa será tu misión, Remus. Quiero que te percates del trato que le conceden a Harry sus tíos y me lo comuniques.

–¿Y por qué no vas tú mismo? –preguntó Remus tranquilamente, sin parecer grosero–. O Sorensen... Te puedo dar la poción y tú te convertirías en Sorensen¿no?

Dumbledore le sonrió, divertido.

–¿Es que no quieres aceptar este trabajo, Remus? –preguntó Dumbledore enarcando ambas cejas–. ¿No quieres los veinte galeones que te voy a pagar por él?

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus–. No hace falta que me pagues por esa tontería. No tengo que hacer nada. Bueno, sí, aprender un poco sobre "fontanería"...¡pero ya está!

–Remus, te voy a pagar –dijo Dumbledore en un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas–. Ahora mismo llamaré a Arabella y le diré que eche la poción que le di por la alcantarilla de casa de los Dursley. –Dumbledore suspiró–. Harry es aún muy pequeño para que lo dejen con Arabella¿sabes, Remus? Es una suerte que no se acuerden de ella de la boda de Lily y James. Arabella me ha dicho que se ha encontrado con Petunia en varias ocasiones en el supermercado y que le habla con absoluta normalidad. Bien... –Se distrajo con algo que había en la ventana–. Llamaré a Mundungus para que pinche la línea de teléfono del fontanero.

–¿Para hacer qué? –inquirió Remus.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Ya te avisaré para hacer tu parte –le dijo–. Tómate la poción en la puerta de su casa. Sabes que sólo tienes una hora.

Remus se levantó, asintiendo. De pronto se detuvo y se atrevió a preguntarle a Dumbledore algo de lo que se acababa de acordar, de pronto:

–¿Puede ser que haga cosas raras porque sea un licántropo?

Dumbledore lo miró un instante, sorprendido por la pregunta. Después asintió.

–Sí. Eres un hombre lobo adulto. Puede que estés desarrollando ciertos sextos sentidos: olfato, vista, oído... ¿O es que ya no recuerdas lo que haces con tu varita, eso de lanzar los rayos a metros de distancia, porque escuchas el rasgueo en la punta de la varita de tu adversario? Es normal. ¡Ah! –exclamó Dumbledore, cuando Remus andaba solemnemente hasta la chimenea–. Pídele a Matthew que te explique unas cuantas cosas sobre fontanería. Necesitarás tener una idea...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorensen se sacó la varita y le dio un toque leve al volante. La furgoneta, de color gris, se detuvo ante la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Remus tragó saliva.

–Tranquilo, Remus –dijo amablemente Sorensen–. Lo harás bien. Tu suegro te ha explicado muchas cosas, y espero que el libro que te saqué de la biblioteca te sirva de algo...

Remus asintió. No le salían las palabras.

Se sacó la botellita del mono azul marino, con peto incluido, que llevaba puesto y se tapó la nariz. Se animó a sí mismo y se bebió todo el contenido, hasta la última gota, aunque estaba repulsivo.

–¡Qué asco!... –bufó con una mueca de repugnancia.

Y Sorensen se quedó mirando a Remus, sentado a su izquierda. Su rostro se fue diluyendo como la tinta bajo la lluvia. Sus ojos castaños se colorearon y su iris se hizo tan oscuro como el de Sorensen, herencia paterna del padre de ambos. El pelo de Remus se estiró y aclaró, y las puntas se curvaron en bucles ociosos. La piel se le blanqueó. Sorensen miró a Remus, y se encontró a sí mismo, que se devolvía la mirada, como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo. Sonrió; era una escena bastante atípica y divertida.

–Tienes una hora –le recordó Sorensen–. ¿Llevas el móvil? –Remus se toqueteó hasta encontrarlo en un hondo bolsillo y asintió–. Bien. Cuando falten cinco minutos te aviso¿vale? Te acordarás de cómo cogerlo¿no? –Remus asintió, aunque estaba tan nervioso que no estaba seguro. Sorensen blandió su varita y aparecieron varios números en el parachoques, números que iban hacia atrás: Remus se percató de que era la cuenta atrás; ¡le quedaban cincuenta y ocho minutos!–. Todo saldrá bien, Remus. Tranquilo.

Sorensen le abrió a Remus la puerta de la furgoneta y el chico se bajó. El sol de la mañana lo deslumbró un momento, pues le dio de lleno. Elevó la vista, utilizando la mano como visera, y contempló el iluminado cielo azul. Vio un punto insignificante que parecía moverse allí en lo alto. No se veía lo que era. Escuchó un graznido: era el canto de un fénix...

Remus se volvió para ver si Sorensen también lo había oído, pero, al parecer, sólo él se había dado cuenta. Aquello debía haber sido su oído... El oído aguzado de un licántropo...

Avanzó hasta la puerta. Cogió el aldabón con su mano derecha, aunque aquélla no era su mano. No se acostumbraba a ser Sorensen. Llamó.

–¡Ya va! –gritaron desde dentro.

Abrió la señora Dursley, con una redecilla en la cabeza. Seguía como Remus la recordaba. Lo invitó a pasar y lo condujo hasta la cocina.

–Es ahí –dijo señalando el mueble del fregadero.

Pero Remus no miraba el mueble, sino el niño que jugueteaba sentado en su alta silla de bebé. Era Harry Potter... Había crecido bastante, aunque estaba menos regordete que cuando bebé. Jugaba distraído, sin devolverle la atención que Remus le prestaba.

–Disculpe –dijo Petunia enfadada–. Ha venido a arreglar el fregadero¡no a contemplar al niño! –gritó–. Si me presta atención...

–Lo siento, discúlpeme usted –dijo Remus sin fingir la voz de Sorensen, que era mucho menos grave que la suya, porque no era necesario.

Después de soltarle una verborrea sobre los problemas que últimamente les estaba dando el fregadero y las razones por las que, según ella estimaba, debía estar ocurriendo, la señora Dursley le dijo que se iba al piso de arriba a cambiar a su hijo, que lo dejaba trabajar tranquilamente y que la avisara en caso de que tuviese el más mínimo problema.

Pasó de largo delante de Harry, sin hacerle una carantoña ni nada.

Se habían quedado solos...

–Hola, Harry –susurró Remus sonriente–. ¿Qué haces?

Se acercó y acarició la cabeza del pequeño. Le apartó el pelo de la frente y contempló la voluminosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. El chiquillo no le prestaba atención.

–¿Quieres una gragea? –preguntó Remus.

Harry se volvió hacia él con sus ojos verdes completamente iluminados y dijo sí sendas veces. Remus se sacó del bolsillo una gragea de color roja.

–Es de fresa –le explicó–. Por el color temí que pudiese ser sabor a sangre, pero le di una chupadita pequeñita para ver si me equivocaba y no, es fresa.

Harry cogió la gragea y se la metió en la boca, relamiéndose de gusto. Le hacía un voluminoso montículo en el carrillo.

Remus se sonrió. No parecía del todo mal, aunque la ropa le quedaba algo ancha y estaba bastante más escuálido que cualquier niño de esa edad. Además, por la cara que estaba poniendo con la gragea parecía que no lo mimaban mucho...

Pero ahora continuaría con sus pesquisas. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina y vio cómo el secundero avanzaba sin pausa. Abrió la doble puerta del mueble que había bajo el fregadero y se encontró con las tuberías que huían, escondidas, por la pared.

(Inicio del flashback) El señor Nicked le abrió la puerta del fregadero. Le dijo a Remus que se acercara y activó el grifo.

–¿Lo ves? –le dijo–. El agua sale por este agujerito, recorre todo este largo tubo y va al gran tubo de todas las casas. De ahí va a la depuradora, porque¿sabes, por ese gran tubo también van las caquitas de todas las casas y de todas las personas¡y a veces hasta de las mascotas más limpias!

–Matthew¡al grano! –le rogó Remus–. A mí qué más me da la depuradora o el tubo grande. Yo quiero saber qué tengo que arreglar aquí.

–Pues depende de lo que se haya roto –dijo delicadamente–. Yo no soy un gran experto, pero siempre que se ha atrancado el fregadero lo he solucionado sin tener que llamar al fontanero. –Empezó a quitar piezas del tubo–. ¿Lo ves? Mira, tú sacas. Y ahora no puedes darle al agua, por ejemplo –dijo hablando como un experto–, porque si lo haces... –Abrió la llave del grifo. El agua se coló por el fregadero y se derramó por el suelo de la cocina–. ¿Lo has visto? Ya no hay tubo por donde corra el agua... Que esto no es como la magia, muchacho. ¡Aquí hay que usar la lógica! –Remus asintió–. Luego, quitas este otro tubo y ¿ves? Ahí está el quid de la cuestión. –Le explicó otras cuantas cosas más–. Y ahora¡a montarlo¿Esto dónde iba? –le preguntó a Remus, que se encogió de hombros–. Vamos, chaval, tienes que acordarte.

–No, en serio –replicó Remus.

–¡Joder! –exclamó el señor Nicked intentando encajarlo en cualquier sitio. Al final se hartó y desparramó las piezas por el suelo–. Si te pregunta mi mujer, le dices que ha sido Helen. ¿Vale? (Fin del flashback)

Remus comprendió que no estaba aún lo suficientemente familiarizado como para probar a hacerlo al modo muggle. Se sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó con ella al fregadero. En un tono de voz medio convocó:

–Reparo.

Un rayo de luz grisácea salió de la varita de Remus, dando a parar en el mueble. Harry, que degustaba con agrado su gragea, aplaudió maravillado por el juego de luces. Remus se acercó al fregadero y abrió el grifo. Lentamente el agua fue desapareciendo por el agujero de fuga. Estaba solucionado; Petunia le había dicho que el agua se quedaba atrancada y había que desatascarla.

Remus se giró y se volvió con Harry. Le acercó su caballito de juguete, un desgastado caballo de madera al que le faltaba media pata y que tenía la mitad de las crines arrancadas, y se puso a jugar con él. Imitó el sonido del relincho y las herraduras de las patas cuando corren.

–Particularmente –dijo, más para sí mismo, porque el pequeño no lo iba a entender–, a mí me gustan más los hipogrifos, que también tienen alas. Son más prácticos, porque vuelan.

–¡Volar! –exclamó Harry con emoción y señaló el techo–. Una moto...

Remus miró hacia arriba pero no vio nada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Harry qué había querido decir, cuando escuchó pasos. ¡Petunia! Corrió hacia el fregadero y metió medio cuerpo en el mueble. Hizo como que se afanaba en su trabajo, resoplando de vez en cuando por la extenuada fatiga que fingía realizar.

–¿Cómo va eso? –preguntó Petunia en tono de superioridad.

–Bien, bien –dijo Remus asomando media cara–. Ya está casi listo. Es una cosa sin importancia.

–¿Sin importancia? –repitió Petunia recriminitoriamente–. Esperemos, entonces, que el precio también sea "sin importancia".

Cogió Petunia a Harry y lo sacó de la silla de bebé. Lo sentó en una silla de las normales que había alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Cogió a su hijo, Dudley, que era rubio y gordo como una pelota de sebo y lo sentó en la silla de bebé en la que hasta hacía un momento había estado Harry. Se dirigió a éste y le quitó el caballito; se lo entregó a su hijo, que se puso a jugar con él y enseguida le arrancó la cabeza en un golpe brusco contra la mesa. Harry se echó a reír.

–Pórtate bien, Potter –dijo Petunia como si hablase con un delincuente al que dejaba al cargo de su objeto más preciado. Agarró la silla y la desplazó hasta ponerla junto a la alta de su primo–. ¿Le importa que me ponga a cocinar algo¿Le estorbaría? –preguntó a Remus.

–¡En absoluto! –exclamó. En realidad él no estaba haciendo nada de nada, así que poco podía molestarlo–. Esto está casi ya.

Dudley cogió el caballito y le dio con él un golpe a Harry en la cabeza. El pequeño y delicado Harry se puso a llorar, berreando a gritos. Petunia se volvió enojada.

–¡Harry, cállate! –bramó–. ¡Deja de molestar a tu primito Dudders!

–Pero si no ha sido él –repuso Remus sorprendido–. El chico rubio le ha dado con el caballo en la cabeza.

Petunia se volvió hacia él con los ojos irradiando una fuerza y una furia indescriptibles.

–¿Le digo yo a usted como tiene que criar a sus hijos? –gritó–. Y no se supone que está trabajando. ¡Vuelva al fregadero y deje lo que los niños están haciendo a los niños!

Remus, que volvió a fingir que arreglaba el fregadero, dando de vez en cuando golpes sordos para que pareciera que quitaba y movía tubos, se preguntó de nuevo cómo Dumbledore había tenido la sangre fría y poca inteligencia de dejar a Harry en aquella casa. Hasta Helen y él lo hubieran cuidado mejor.

Ya estaba harto de estar metido allí en aquel mueble, bajo el fregadero. Le hubiera gustado que Petunia se hubiese quedado con el niño gordo y rubio arriba para poderse quedar él hablando con Harry. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía... Y además se había tumbado en una posición muy incómoda. Le chillaban las costillas y los riñones parecía que fueran a explotar de dolor.

–¿Y qué tiene exactamente el fregadero? –preguntó Petunia mientras freía algo en el fogón.

Remus se quedó un momento indeciso. ¿Qué iba a decir?

–Está atrancado –dijo simplemente.

–Eso es lo mismo que le había dicho yo... –le dijo Petunia sin ser aprensiva. Más bien parecía orgullosa de haberlo adivinado.

Algo le vibró en el bolsillo. Remus se asustó y dio un brinco. Se pegó un cabezazo con el fregadero y vio las estrellas.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Petunia alarmada.

Para entonces el volumen del timbre del móvil ya era completamente audible y Remus salió. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo enseñó a la señora Dursley.

–Me están llamando –dijo. Tanteó un momento sobre las teclas hasta que recordó que debía pulsar la de color verde–. ¿Sí?

«Soy yo¡Sorensen! Debes salir inmediatamente de ahí. Faltan dos minutos.»

–¿Qué? –le gritó–. ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

«Lo siento. Me he peleado con una vecina vieja y cascarrabias de la señora Dursley. Me ha dicho que era una zona residencial¡que me fuera a aparcar a otra parte! Me ha amenazado con llamar a la policía.»

–¿A quién?

«¡Una especie de aurores muggles! Pero tienes que salir inmediatamente de ahí. Un minuto y medio...»

–Vale, entendido –dijo Remus–. Cuelga tú este chisme.

Se guardó el móvil y se dirigió hacia la señora Dursley impacientemente.

–Me tengo que ir –le dijo apresuradamente–. El fregadero está como nuevo.

Y echó a correr, camino de la puerta.

–¡Espere, espere! –La señora Dursley lo acompañó hasta la puerta–. ¿Cuánto es?

–¡Nada, nada! –exclamó–. Ya le he dicho que ha sido una cosa sin importancia, una tontería. –Abrió la puerta–. Hasta otro día.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó–. Oiga¿qué le pasa a su pelo¿Le ha dado el sol y se ha vuelto más oscuro?

Remus se quedó de piedra. Pronto se empezarían a encoger los cabellos.

–Buenos días, señora –dijo y echó a correr hasta esconderse en el interior de la furgoneta. A salvo.

–¿Cómo está Harry Potter? –le preguntó Sorensen mientras el cambio de aspecto de Remus se acentuaba.

–Fatal –contestó Remus sin aliento–. Pero arranca, no quiero que su tía se acerque y vea que ya no soy el mismo que hace un minuto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus salió del despacho de Dumbledore con treinta galeones en el bolsillo. A la hora de pagarle, aunque Remus se había vuelto a oponer, Dumbledore había opinado que veinte galeones era poco, así que aumentó la cifra con diez más.

Ahora se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con ellos. Tenía una ligera idea. Tenía veintidós años; era hora de emplear ese dinero para algo útil. Sonrió. Era hora de emplear el dinero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(MÁS **ILUSTRACIONES DE ELENA SOBRE MDUL COMO SIEMPRE EN "STORY-WEAVERS"**: nueve fantásticos dibujos nuevos los que sus dotes artísticos se mejoran y la encumbran a unos grados de perfección que merecen toda clase de elogios por mi parte. Y, cosa aún más importante, **APARECEN LOS PRIMEROS LECTORES-PERSONAJES DIBUJADOS**, aspecto que agregará intriga sobre qué serán en MDUL: en concreto, Ann Thorny, Eva Rodríguez, Joanne Distte y Rosario Castro –bajo el más estricto orden alfabético–. Y muchos más aparecerán en próximas entregas... ¡También esperamos sugerencias!).

(_NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE_ **_SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK_**: "Final 3 (cap. 1)").

Vaya, otro capítulo liquidado. Cuán poco falta ya para que lleguen mis capítulos favoritos, para que lleguen los lectores-personajes. ¿No tenéis ganas? Yo, por el contrario, sí: lo estoy deseando. Y me gustaría ver vuestras caras para saber qué expresiones más variopintas adoptan, la verdad. Pero me conformo con poderlas ver el próximo capítulo, que sí, esta vez sí, colgaré dentro de una semana. El **viernes, 20 de mayo** colgaré el próximo capítulo, día éste en que comienza la feria en mi ciudad. Qué pena que esté asfixiado de exámenes.

Avance del capítulo 40 (**HELEN NICKED YA NO EXISTE**): Planto de estrellas. ¿Por qué llorar cuando allá abajo se celebra una fiesta? Una decisión difícil de tomar que quebrará la relación tal como la conocíamos hasta el momento y esto se concluirá con un final realmente atípico: la niña y el lobo.

La niña y el lobo... Verdadero argumento de MDUL, algún día todos te conocerán. Pero, hasta entonces, sólo sabrán de ti indicios.

Un saludo a todos muy FUERTE de KaicuDumb (exigidamente conocido como Quique).


	40. Helen Nicked ya no existe

«Como dize Aristótiles, cosa es verdadera, el mundo por dos cosas trabaja: la primera, por aver mantenençia; la otra cosa era por aver juntamiento con fenbra plazentera.» (c. 71). «Si Dios, quando formó el omne, entendiera que era mala cosa la muger, non la diera al omne por conpaña nin d'el non la feziera; si para bien non fuera, tan noble non saliera.» (copla 110 del LBA de Juan Ruiz, Arcipreste de Hita).

**¡Bienvenidos a la cuadragésima entrega de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews":

**–PAULA YEMEROLY**. Heinrich... Enrico... Realmente, queréis cambiarme el nombre. Me gusta más el primero. ¿El otro es italiano, no? Realmente es apabullante cuanto has escrito: has tenido que pasar mucho rato dedicándoselo a los "review", pero te lo agradezco con todo el alma, porque, cuanto más se alargaba tu "review", más se me descolgaba a mí la boca por el tiempo que has usado y eso es algo que no puedo ni agradecerte con palabras porque no tengo, pero espero que comprendas mi gratitud, indescriptible. Realmente eres un ser entrañable, pequeña Pauline. Siento que mi respuesta sea un tanto desustructurada, pero tengo que dar respuesta a muchas de tus cuestiones y no creo que pueda encontrar mucho orden. En primer lugar, yo sí que eché en falta no poder dejarte una respuesta, porque te añoré, pero comprende que no sería justo por los demás, pues ellos también hay semanas en que no pueden leer y yo no les respondo y, si lo hubiese hecho contigo, ellos hubieran podido molestarse. Elena es una persona fundamental a la hora de hablar de MDUL: no sólo es su personaje principal femenino, sino que gracias a ella escribo la historia; a ella se le ocurrió la idea y por ella la escribo. Y sí, frecuentemente me da muchas ideas y me ayuda a configurar capítulos que yo no tengo muy bien coordinados. Me escucha con atención y tiene una imaginación muy prolífica. Realmente le debo mucho. No sé si serás adivina o "atilina": cuanto sé es que... ¡me vas a adivinar todo el argumento! Aunque ya te has pasado por alto un detalle fundamental, que, uff, menos mal; porque, al colgar el capítulo, me dije: "como esto lo adivine Paula, me da algo...". Prefiero que eso en concreto os quede con la intriga. Me hizo gracia que comentases en tu "review" que si Remus pensaba casarse alguna vez o no... Realmente gracia... Realmente ¿"atilina"?... No, chica, no... Adivina. Sí he visto _Buscando a Nemo_, en el cine. Me pareció entretenida. No me creo eso de que no te vayas a enamorar nunca (me recuerdas a Elena). Quizá le hiciera gracia lo del "papá licántropo", sí, pero seguro que ya tiene hermanos licántropos: Samuel Peet es su hermano licántropo, le guste o no. No, Dumbledore no solucionará el problema laboral de Remus: habrá de ser éste quien tendrá que tomar una decisión. Pero yo confío mucho en el destino; y Helen también. Por cierto, ya que he llegado releyendo a ese punto, muchas gracias por decir que soy tu autor favorito. Tú eres mi segunda fan, y eso se merece con el mayor cariño que se puede profesar. ¡Yo también quisiera ir a Argentina a hablar contigo! No creo que Helen le vaya a revelar a Remus su secreto a la luz de las estrellas, como dices: se lo revelará dentro de dieciséis años. ¡A veces es conveniente esperar! Sorensen vive con sus abuelos, creía que ya había salido eso (sí, creo que en el 36). Y Remus no sé si los ha conocido o no... Realmente eso no es primordial. "Qué cosas del pasado recaen en ambos" (refiriéndote a Malfoy y a Sorensen): sí, "atilina" o "adivina", pero eres bien la que me lee más atentamente, bien la que mejor sabe leer entre líneas. Ya veremos la base de ese gran odio. Y espero que la biblioteca no se cierre, por su bien. Yo no creo que Remus estudiase porque pensaba en un futuro más digno para él; me baso en mi propia experiencia: cuando te sientes apartado, excluido, te acercas a lo primero a lo que echas mano, y en mi caso, como en la mayoría, es a los libros. Te sientes mejor sabiendo que tu labor como estudiante la llevas a la perfección cuando el resto de tu vida es una mierda. El tatarabuelo de Sirius se portó bien con Remus porque sabe muchas cosas de él. A saber las conversaciones que Dumbledore mantendría en su despacho sobre Lupin... Pero como los cuadros no pueden abrir el pico... No, Dumbledore ya tenía que estar seguro de que Harry era el elegido porque Voldemort lo había señalado a él. ¿Lo recuerdas? "Como a su igual". Bueno, espero haber respondido a todas las cuestiones que has podido irme planteando a lo largo de tus dos discursos que tanto me han hecho, como siempre, que pensar. Me alegro de volver a tener que poner tu nombre, pues eso implica que mi querida Yemeroly ha vuelto a MDUL y que, aunque lejos, podemos abrazarnos con palabras que transmiten nuestro cariño. Hay una cosa que me ha dejado harto sorprendido¿sabes élfico? Yo intenté aprender, pero no encontré ninguna Gramática, snif... snif... Más o menos he averiguado lo que pone porque siempre he estado muy atento a las películas de ESDLA y esos términos aparecen en ellas diseminados. ¿Tú sabes dónde hay alguna Gramática o algún lexicón de élfico: alguna página web o algo? Bueno, muchos besitos, argentinita, y nos vemos muy pronto. Por cierto¿has visto los dibujos de Elena? Saludos también de ésta. P.D.: Me has dejado muy intrigado con eso de que, si al final te atreves a mandarme una foto (cosa que espero porque no creo que sea para tanto, realmente), también me tendrás que contar muchos secretos que mantienes guardados. Vaya...

**–NAYRA**. Hola, Sara. ¿Cómo estás? Very important: Elena ya ha acabado tu dibujo, jeje. No te lo quería decir para dejarte con la intriga, pero es que no puedo mantener la boca cerrada. No sé aún cómo no os he contado media trama de MDUL, soy un caso... Sí, ya lo ha hecho y yo creo que ha quedado muy bien. La chica no se parece mucho a ti, la verdad, pero es un dibujo simbólico; además, hay que tener en cuenta que Elena sólo ha visto una vez tu foto, me hubiese extrañado que se acordase tan bien. No sé para cuándo la colgaré, porque tengo que ir muy limitadamente ya que Story-Weavers sólo me permite colgar 3MB cada vez. Menos mal que me sé la contraseña del correo de Elena (jeje, no seáis malos, que me la dio para casos como éste y yo no le hago nada más, que soy un chico bueno ...) y puedo colgar otros tantos desde el suyo. Ya sé que repito mucho esta palabra, pero PACIENCIA. Todo, al fin y al cabo, con un poco de tiempo, se resuelve. Sí, algún día deberíamos hablar otro rato, que supo a poco y quiero contarte más cosas, como te prometí, sobre vuestros personajes. Lo del personaje de Eva es que, como aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos, pues no sé muy bien qué hacer: que la verdad es que está pareciendo que todo el mundo se enamora de Remus y, vaya, uno quiere saber cómo lo hace. Saliendo un poco de tono del "review"¡enhorabuena por lo de Historia de primero! No sabía que te quedase, pero me alegra saber que la has recuperado. Es bueno, así tienes más holgura ahora que te vienen todos los exámenes finales. ¿Acabáis ya mismo, no? Elena esta semana, así que la que viene tendré que ir solo en el autobús. Snif... ¡Es que me aburro yendo solo y callado! Por cierto, hoy has adelantado a Eva, je je. ¿Qué le pasará, normalmente que es tan rápida? Bueno, lo voy a dejar por hoy porque no debería estar respondiendo "reviews" hoy (es lunes), ya que mañana tengo un examen de Latín y debería hacer algo de provecho; pero creo que es que soy un "reviewdrogodependiente". ¿Quién me hubiera dicho a mí un año atrás que "fanfiction" iba a cambiar mi vida cuando me reía de Elena por estar ésta todo el día pegada al ordenador leyendo historias? Ves, no te puedes reír de nada. Nada, me alegra que cada vez te guste más MDUL; espero que vaya en aumento, porque lo queda... no es moco de pavo. ¡Ah! Y, como estás muy intrigada sobre lo de Helen, te dejo leer ya, aunque... Snif... Snif! Un beso, guapa, y muchos saludos de parte de Elena que llegan en el monoplaza de King Alonso Magic, el nuevo héroe castellano que ha conseguido superar en hazañas hasta el mismo Cid Campeador.

–**PIKI**. Hola, malagueña. Espero que te hayas dado ya un chapuzón en la playa de parte de los dos, porque aquí hace un calor... Estamos viendo a ver si podemos quitar el tapón de la campilla, pero parece que está atascado. (Qué poca gracia tienes, dice mi voz interior.) ¡Dejémonos de pegos! Ya que sigues (o más bien empiezas) preocupada por tu personaje, te doy unas cuantas indicaciones que me has pedido: creo que saldrá en torno al 60 o en adelante (al menos así va de momento). Y sí, será "very very important": no por nada tiene un importante apellido. Pero eso me remite a otro pensamiento: digamos que tu personaje lo tengo bastante conformado (por lo menos lo que es la historia). Oye, por cierto, me has hecho mucha gracia con el comentario sobre Ken Fosworth: fue lo mismo que dijo Elena cuando lo leyó (allá por el mes de septiembre u octubre del año pasado): sólo que ahora ella insiste que en el futuro se volverá un hechicero tenebroso. Yo no le he dicho ni que sí ni que no... Me gusta dejarla con la intriga... Bueno, como a todos vosotros también. Sí, ya vi que me tienes agregado al _messenger_; la cuestión es si algún día podré conectarme... Ahora con los exámenes lo dudo profundamente, pero ya concertaré un día más adelante y podremos hablar "en directo". Ay, mi Laurita, gracias por decir que tú también me has cogido cariño: realmente me has hecho sonrojar. No sé, es cierto; hay lectores con los que conecto más tarde o que no llego a conectar (la afinidad y eso, ya sabes), pero la energía con que tú has llegado me emocionó. Pero eso ya te lo conté... Además, te estás mostrando tan participativa con todo (Story-Weavers, foto, etc.). ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Realmente eres un sol. Y ojalá pudiera decirte más cosas de tu personaje, pero digamos que con todos hago una promesa de "top secret" para que cuando le leáis os sorprenda más todavía: porque no es lo mismo que yo os lo explique que leerlo en su profundidad aquí¿no te parece? Confía en mí: Laura es un personaje que yo creo no te dejará insatisfecha. Y sí, ya mismo aparecen los primeros lectores que introduje: espero que me digas lo que te parece. La primera es Joanne Distte, desaparecida en combate desde hace algunas semanas. Y... bueno... sobre este capítulo... ¿Qué decir de Helen? Bueno, ya lo vas a descubrir tú por ti misma. Sólo espero que te guste. Bueno, te mando muchos besillos para Málaga, okis? Cuídate. ¡Y saludos de Elena! P.D.: Perdona que no haya incluido tu frase memorable (que, por cierto, ésta sí que me ha dado que pensar), pero es que la que he incluido llevaba mucho tiempo preparándola para este capítulo. Estoy seguro de que no te habrá molestado.

–**GWEN LUPIN**. Jaja (!). Hola, chiquita. Las risas del principio las incluyo por ese elogioso comentario tuyo en el que me has convertido en el "fanfic" más original de cuantos has leído. ¡Y sólo por que Remus sale de fontanero¡Jajaja! Realmente me hace reír. No niego que sea original, pero es una superchería en comparación con muchas otras cosas que han pasado y (mejor) que van a pasar, donde sí vas a ver que es original y que no has visto un "fanfic" así en toda tu vida. Quizá esté equivocado, ojalá no, pero he estudiado mucho el argumento para satisfaceros a todos de la mejor manera posible y sorprenderos por cuantas vías se puede hacer. Es que pensé que Remus tenía que estar involucrado en el cuidado de Harry, aunque fuese brevemente. Creo que era justo. Y Dumbledore y Fawkes al cuidado del niño¡es lo menos! Lo que creo es que no me he pasado en cómo he puesto a Petunia, esa insoportable muggle. Tranquila, te puedo adelantar de momento que Lucius no va a cerrar la biblioteca, aunque ganas no le falten. La biblioteca a él le interesa; lo que no le cae tan bien es Sorensen, el bibliotecario. Sobre la visión que tuvo Helen... hummm... Lo siento, no, no puedo decirte nada. ¡Es TOP SECRET! Pero algún día se descubrirá. Se la mantendrá oculta unos añillos de nado, pero se lo piensa contar cuando surja el momento. Piensa que Helen tiene que tener tacto, porque a veces tiene visiones muy... peliagudas. Pero la visión sabrás pronto en qué consistió. Me alegra que en este "review" ya parezcas un poco más feliz, porque en el anterior... Me dejaste algo preocupado. Imaginé que no sería nada grave de verdad, pero ciertamente te vi algo alicaída y eso no me gustó. Espero que sigas así. Un beso, chica, y hasta pronto.

–**KALA FICTION**. Hola, Kala. ¿Qué tal? Te mandé un correo electrónico dándote las gracias por la foto. Imagino que te llegaría, pero, por si acaso, lo menciono aquí para reiterarlo, no obstante. Me sonrojas con tanto elogio. No es necesario que me felicites tan a menudo; si el que debería felicitarte soy yo por seguir viniendo semana tras semana a aguantar las cosas que escribo. Y realmente me pareció divertida la sola idea de imaginarme a Rowling leyendo mi relato. Salvando el problema idiomático, cuestión que ya quita posibilidades, quizá sí le alegraría ver que alguien se esfuerza tanto en encontrar cualquier posibilidad alternativa a uno de los personajes que ella ha creado. Pero yo realmente pienso que ella se mostraría muy emocionado por cuanto hay en "fanfiction" en general; quiero decir, al ver esa cantidad ingente de autores que escriben sin ánimo de lucro por algo que ha salido de su imaginación... ¡imagino que se le tienen que caer los lagrimones de felicidad! Yo por lo menos pienso que nosotros también estamos colaborando con nuestro granito de arena a la literatura, porque, si en la Edad Media se crearon ciclos épicos y de romances sobre temas comunes¿por qué no podemos estar creando nosotros ciclos sobre Harry Potter? Sería una buena propuesta. La verdad es que sí he intentado guardar al máximo los detalles de los libros de JK. Cuando lleguen los años en que vuelve Voldemort, ya se verá lo difícil que ha resultado mantener esa coherencia; pero yo creo que ha salido bien. ¡A mí también me encantan las bibliotecas! Paso muchísima parte de mi tiempo en ellas, y desde una cuelgo siempre los capítulos, conque debo darles gracias. Por eso te voy a contar un secretillo: no pienso cerrar la biblioteca del mundo mágico... ¡ni porque quiera Lucius ni por nadie! Si quieres acampamos tú y yo y quien se apunte y hacemos barricadas. Por cierto, he pensado que, ya que eres una mamá experimentada, tu personaje también debería serlo¿no? Imagino que estarás de acuerdo. Un besote gordote a ti también y muchísimos más de parte de Elena, a quien creo que el abrazo de oso la dejó sin respiración unos segundos.

–**MARCE**. Hola, querida Marcela. En primer lugar (snif), siento lo de _Salvando a Sirius Black_. Yo no soy el promotor de la votación y no tengo culpa de que se haya decidido mayoritariamente por el final tres, pero, tranquila, que los pienso escribir todos. Espero que ya estés más animada. Además¿quién sabe? A lo mejor éste también te gusta mucho. Antes de pasar a ningún otro apunte, realmente me has dejado cohibido con cuanto me has relatado sobre Colombia; debo señalar mi ignorancia sobre tu país, pero sí son sonadas las guerrillas por aquí. Realmente, si quieres que te cuente algo de mi país (espero no aburrirte), ahí va: desde el 75 disfrutamos de democracia después de la larguíiiisima dictadura del general Franco, que por suerte no me tocó vivir (hace poco quitaron una estatua del hombrecillo este y se montó un revuelo...). Desde entonces dos partidos, mayoritariamente, gozan del poder en España, escogidos por sufragio universal en las urnas cada cuatro años: PP (Partido Popular, de derechas: asimilador de la antigua UCD y de los miembros más progresistas de la dictadura franquista) y el PSOE (que hay quien lo lee "soe" y "pe-soe"; Partido Socialista Obrero Español, de izquierda); bueno, realmente debería decir que ambos son tendentes al centro, pero bueno... Depende. Luego hay partidos minoritarios de izquierda. Pero el principal problema de España (no sé si por allí se escucha) es el nacionalismo, cuestión que ahora trae al Parlamento más que ansioso. Cataluña y País Vasco (dos regiones de nuestro país) desean independizarse y sus partidos nacionalistas tienen mucho poder y presionan con frecuencia al Estado. En la última comunidad existe un comando terrorista, ETA (siglas que ahora mismo no recuerdo porque son de una lengua que desconozco casi por completo), que por suerte está ahora un poco inactiva pero que ha causado muchas muertes a fin de crear el desorden general del Estado, promover la separación y la independencia. Conque ése es el principal problema de mi país... Ay... Mejor dejemos estos temas que ponen a uno el cuerpo malo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que éste que vas a leer también lo haga. Por cierto¿ha leído tu hermano ya algún capítulo? Imagino que habrá leído Harry Potter, porque, si no, no se enterará de nada... Le envías recuerdos de mi parte que no lo he hecho hasta ahora. Espero que se mejoren tus problemas informáticos (yo estoy ya de ordenadores...). Bueno, Marce, espero que en el próximo capítulo hablemos de temas más agradables. Un besazo enorme y rebosante de cariño. P.D.: Lo que te dije con esa frase que me has anotado es que Elena y yo nos reímos con un comentario de tu anterior "review" porque nosotros, como conocemos lo que tiene que venir en los próximos capítulos, nos hace gracia que, sin querer o no, vosotros empecéis a interpretar o intuir cosas. Sólo era eso. Espero haberte ayudado.

(**DEDICATORIA**. A mi más que apreciada **Helen**** Nicked Lupin**, quien recibió este capítulo con gran sorpresa y acabó llorando con él. Felicidades, guapa. Feliz décimo noveno cumpleaños y que vengan muchos más y que los podamos disfrutar y que siempre estemos juntos para celebrarlos. También desde aquí quiero animar a **Ana (Leonita)**, porque sé de buena tinta que actualmente está muy liada con sus exámenes y deseaba animarte, guapa, para que todo te salga estupendamente. ¡Mucha suerte!)

**CAPÍTULO XL (HELEN NICKED YA NO EXISTE)**

El día de la «misión», Remus tardó en regresar y Helen estaba preocupada. Le había dicho que se pasaría de inmediato para hablar con Dumbledore y comunicarle los resultados obtenidos en su inspección. La chica no estaba preocupada; sabía que nada malo podría sucederle a Remus en una casa muggle. No era aquél un trabajo peligroso. Pero tardaba en regresar...

–Entiende, Helen, que voy a poner ya la cena –dijo la señora Nicked yendo hacia la cocina–. No sé dónde se ha metido Remus, pero cuando vuelva, que se caliente los filetes y ya está.

Helen asintió. ¡Qué remedio! Cerró los ojos por lo menos un minuto. «¡Maldición! –pensó–. Hay veces que me gustaría tener las visiones cuando a mí me diera la gana.»

Pero por más que se quejó consigo misma y con su poder adivinatorio no tuvo ninguna visión aquella tarde. Y mejor que no la hubiese tenido, porque, si no, no hubiese habido sorpresa...

–La comida está lista –anunció a voces la señora Nicked.

El señor Nicked bajó las escaleras a saltos, con expresión de voraz apetito. Pasó al lado de Helen como una exhalación, a punto estuvo incluso de atropellarla. Se sentó a la mesa y blandió el cuchillo y el tenedor, cada uno en una mano.

–¡Quiero comer¡Quiero comer¡Quiero comer! –gritó aporreando la mesa con los cubiertos. La señora Nicked entró suspirando por el comportamiento pueril de su marido–. ¿Qué hay para comer, palomita?

–Filetes –dijo.

–¡Bien! Filetes... ¡Chúpate ésa! –gritó loco de emoción.

Helen se sentó a su lado, aunque no estaba de humor como para reírle las gracias. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, pero los retiró inmediatamente cuando su madre entró, porque la regañó severamente.

–¿Y Remus? –preguntó el señor Nicked, quien acababa de darse cuenta de su ausencia. Helen se limitó a encogerse de hombros–. ¿No te habrá dejado, verdad, cielito? –Helen negó rápidamente con la cabeza–. ¡Ah, menos mal, porque le hubiera montado un pollo de narices... Pero, entonces¿dónde está?

–¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé! –respondió Helen molesta.

–No se habrá ido de fulanas¿verdad? –siguió indagando el señor Nicked–. ¿Verdad, hijita¿Verdad?

–¡Que no, papá¡Que no! –gritó.

–Luna llena no es –comentó la señora Nicked al salir de la cocina de nuevo–. Me extraña que sea tan impuntual. –Mirando la hora–. Siempre está para la hora de cenar.

–¿No se habrá dado a la bebida, verdad? –preguntó el señor Nicked.

–¡Cállate, Matt! –vociferó su mujer perdiendo los nervios–. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada? No me obligues a utilizar un hechizo.

–Lo siento... –dijo el señor Nicked con voz melosa, que hacía sentir a uno mal. La señora Nicked lo miró con ojos cristalinos y apartó la mirada inmediatamente, contrariada.

–¡Claro! –exclamó Helen y su padre pegó un brinco en el asiento por el que poco faltó para que acabara con el culo aplastado en el suelo.

Helen acababa de caer en la cuenta, algo tarde, debo decir. Cerró los ojos, aunque en esta ocasión no para tener una visión¡sino para mandarla! Hacía tanto tiempo que Helen no utilizaba aquel sencillo modo de enviarle mensajes a Remus que ya se le había olvidado y todo. La energía fluyó por su cabeza y enseguida respiró tranquila, consciente de que Remus acababa de ver lo que ella había visualizado en la claridad de su mente.

Pero ella seguía igual de nerviosa, no obstante. Remus podría haber visto su visión, pero ella seguía en ascuas sobre el paradero exacto de su novio. «¡Qué asco no tener visiones cuando una quiere!», pensó contrariada.

Pero cuando se llevó un bocado a la boca tuvo que soltar el tenedor con furia. No le había dolido; más bien había sido la impresión. También hacía tiempo que no usaban los Anillos Enamorados y, por tanto, no recordaba que Remus podía comunicarse con ella enviándole un escueto mensaje a su anillo.

La chica leyó las letras que se acababan de grabar en su pieza de oro. «Estoy bien. Llegaré en un momento.» Era bastante conciso, pero por lo menos ya sabía que no estaba muerto o en peligro. Cómo pudo respirar tranquila...

Cuando degustaban tranquilamente el postre, Remus apareció con un chasquido estremecedor. Helen se volvió asombrada, contenta de su regreso, y se lanzó a sus brazos.

–¿Cuándo pensabas llegar, eh? –le preguntaba entre beso y beso.

–Lo siento... –decía él mirándola a los ojos con ternura–. En serio que lo siento.

–Bueno¡venga, ponte a comer –le dijo Helen.

Pero Remus no se movió del sitio en que se había aparecido. Agarró a Helen, que se había puesto a andar en dirección a la mesa, de la muñeca y la hizo volverse hacia él bruscamente. Los señores Nicked lo miraron estupefactos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Remus, sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Helen, plantó la rodilla derecha en el suelo y contempló a Helen con un nudo en la garganta. Helen, cohibida, se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho.

–Helen, yo... –empezó a decir Remus, nervioso–. Te amo, Helen. ¡Te quiero como a nadie he querido en este mundo! Estoy enamorado de ti y... Y... Y...

–¿Y? –inquirió el señor Nicked desde su silla, impaciente.

Remus lo miró fugazmente y, en seguida, volvió a quedarse concentrado ante la imagen de su enamorada.

–Y... –dijo, titubeante–. Helen Nicked¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La señora Nicked rompió a llorar, tapándose con las manos. Helen reía y lloraba a la misma vez, toda temblorosa. Asintió repetidas veces y Remus la abrazó con fuerza.

–¿Ves? –le dijo el señor Nicked a su mujer–. Este chico no habrá estado con fulanas¡pero bebiendo seguro! Viene con un ciego encima que no sabe ni lo que dice...

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –exclamó la señora Nicked, abandonando un instante la emoción que se albergaba en sus ojos vidriosos–. Esto se merece un brindis. –Agitó su varita y apareció una botella de champán y cuatro copas finas de cristal. La señora Nicked las llenó, repartió y levantó la suya propia–. Por la feliz pareja compuesta por mi hija y el mejor muchacho que habría podido encontrar.

–Yo también quiero decir unas palabras... –dijo el señor Nicked y todos lo miraron, impacientes–. Sé que a veces he sido muy aprensivo con esta relación¡y también sé que no creéis que pueda hacer un discurso medianamente correcto sin decir una estupidez!... Por eso no voy a dar ninguno. –Se quedó mirando su copa con embelesamiento. Lo que no sabía ninguno es que estaba evitando que un manantial de lágrimas se derramase por sus ojos–. Sólo quiero desearos lo mejor, Helen y Remus. Lo mejor...

Levantó su copa y los tres la chocaron con las suyas. Bebieron el champán y volvieron a brindar. Todos tenían algo que decir.

–¡Ah! Se me olvidaba –dijo Remus de pronto.

Se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica una cajita con un anillo reluciente.

–Pero... –dijo Helen sin voz–. ¡Pero si hasta tiene un pequeño diamante!...

Había empleado bien los treinta galeones.

Eran felices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Pensaba que estabas loco, que te habías vuelto imbécil de pronto –le dijo Helen.

–¡Ah, es bueno saberlo –dijo Remus con sorna.

Estaban tumbados en la cama de Remus, arrimados uno al cuerpo del otro, con el chico acariciándole amorosamente a Helen el cabello.

Hacía dos días que Remus se había declarado y el amor campaba por la casa como un arroyo que fluye entre un prado lleno de flores. Hasta los señores Nicked parecían más felices y amorosos el uno con el otro. En aquel momento, los dos se encontraban trabajando en sus respectivos hospitales, y por eso no se encontraban en la casa.

–Encontraré trabajo –dijo Remus en un tono convincente–. Encontraré uno y sacaré nuestra pequeña familia adelante. Te lo prometo.

–¡No hace falta que me prometas nada! –exclamó Helen–. No hace falta que te mates a buscar un trabajo antes de la boda, Remus. Yo estoy trabajando... –Remus bufó en voz baja–. ¿Te molesta? Yo puedo mantener a la familia... Y tú, cuando tengas un trabajo¡pues también!

–Pero ¿cómo quieres que paguemos los gastos de la boda o nuestra propia casa? –preguntó Remus desesperado–. Tengo que buscarme un trabajo para que tengamos un segundo sueldo¿entiendes? Por no quedarme no me queda nada de lo que ganamos en la Orden del Fénix... Me lo gasté todo en el viaje a París.

–A ti no –dijo Helen seria–, pero a mí sí... Suficiente para comprar una casa.

Remus se la quedó mirando con sorpresa.

–Pero... –dijo Remus.

–Pero nada –repuso Helen–. Estaba esperando utilizar el dinero para algo así...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La señora Nicked sorbía tranquilamente su café y Remus pasaba despreocupadamente las hojas del diario mágico. Ya estaban más que concienciados de la boda de Remus y Helen. Habían ido a pedir fecha en el ayuntamiento del pueblo en que vivían, ya que Helen pensó que lo mejor era realizar una boda muggle.

(Inicio del flashback). Helen y Remus hablaban tumbados en la cama de Remus, con éste acariciándole el brazo tiernamente.

–He pensado –dijo al rato de un cálido y acogedor silencio Helen– que lo mejor es casarnos al modo muggle¿no te parece? –Remus se encogió de hombros–. Es que, como la familia de mi padre es muggle y tendremos que invitarlos, y ni la mitad sabe que somos magos, creo que es lo mejor.

–Si a ti te parece bien... –dijo Remus sereno–. Lo que tú decidas es lo que yo haré, Helen.

Se besaron.

–Es que la familia de mi padre es muy tradicional –apuntó Helen– y, si no los invito y luego se enteran, se ofenderían.

–Claro, claro –comprendió Remus–. Pero tu abuela, la madre de tu madre, no viene¿verdad?

–No lo he hablado con mamá –dijo sin darle importancia–, pero creo que no... También a mi madre le dura todavía el mosqueo.

–Me alegro –dijo Remus vacilante–. Lo cierto es que no me apetece nada que vaya.

Helen le sonrió. Estaba intentando asaltar a Remus con otra cuestión, así que esperó a que éste se callara.

–Remus.

–¿Sí? –le inquirió.

–Pues esto, verás –titubeaba–. Que estaba pensando que haremos un acto civil, no religioso¿verdad?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Remus sobresaltado–. ¿Por qué íbamos a tener que casarnos sin el consentimiento de la diosa Rowling?

–Es que los muggles no creen en Rowling –explicó Helen pacientemente–, sino en un tal Dios y un Jesucristo redentor. –Remus se quedó boquiabierto: se acababa de enterar de que los muggles no eran sólo la comunidad no-mágica, sino también la pagana–. Vamos, que podríamos casarnos en una iglesia, claro, pero como tú no estás bautizado siquiera... Bautizado al modo muggle me refiero –corrigió.

–¡Vamos, ni tú tampoco –dijo Remus de lo más campante. Helen se calló, no respondió nada–. ¿O sí? –Rio. (Fin del flashback)

Le habían dado fecha para el 31 de agosto del año siguiente, 1983. A pesar de que se acercaba la Navidad, lo que más les congratulaba era la proximidad, cada vez mayor, del enlace.

El señor Nicked se había ofrecido voluntario para escribir a mano las tarjetas de invitación. Había dicho que tenía una bonita caligrafía, que sus padres admiraban con primor, que serviría para el caso, pues hacía él unas mayúsculas góticas que dejaban al que las veía sin aliento. «Así os ahorraré lo que os tengáis que gastar en imprentas y tonterías», alegó. Desde entonces, todas las mañanas, como en aquel momento, en el que todos, menos él, desayunaban, cogía las tarjetas y su boli de tinta negra y se ponía a escribir con mucho tiento. En esos momentos no se le podía molestar: estaba traspuesto, con la lengua fuera escribiendo afanosamente.

–Por cierto, Remus –levantó de pronto la cabeza el muggle en un gesto tan brusco que se despeinó el escaso pelo que le quedaba sobre la cabeza–, no me has dado las señas de tus familiares. –La señora Nicked, lentamente, alzó la vista de su tazón y del cruasán que se derretía en su mano–. ¿Así cómo quieres que se las mande, eh?

–Eso¿eh, Remus? –inquirió Helen–. ¿A quién vas a invitar?

–No tengo más familia que Dumbledore –dijo en un arranque soberbio–. Si no, no me hubiera tenido que venir a vivir con vosotros¿no os parece? –Se sentó en el sillón–. Perdón... No os tenía que haber contestado así. Tengo un tío, me parece que vivía en Wolverhampton. Se llamaba Richard Lupin. Tenía una hija, mi prima, Charlotte, con la que jugaba a menudo. Pero, claro, desde que pasó... lo que pasó... Mi padre, lentamente, se fue avergonzado cada día más de mí y ya no me llevaba siquiera a ver a tío Richard. Si alguien, creo, estaba realmente avergonzado de mí era mi propio tío. Cuando mi madre murió y mi padre se fue con Voldemort, Dumbledore fue a hablar con tío Richard para comunicarle que se tenía que hacer cargo de mí, que era el único familiar vivo que me quedaba; mi tío se opuso y Dumbledore se enfadó. Creo que el dolor de huesos le duró cuatro días hasta que, por fin, se le pasó el maleficio, o al menos eso me contaron. No quiero saber nada de mi tío ni de mi prima ni de nadie que tenga el apellido Lupin. No creo que ni se acuerden de mí. Y, aunque lo hagan, no querrán ni verme. Ni yo a ellos. Los odio.

Se impuso un incómodo silencio sólo roto por las miradas que los tres Nicked intercambiaban entre sí, lanzando inquisitivamente de vez en cuando a Remus: eran de conmiseración, de lástima, de pena.

–Voy a avisar a los de Chimeneas Felices en Hogares Radiantes –comentó sin alzar la vista de su taza la señora Nicked para romper aquel gélido silencio–. Es una inmobiliaria muy conocida en el mundo mágico. –El señor Nicked asintió varias veces sin dejar de escribir las tarjetas–. Matt y yo nos pusimos en contacto con ellos cuando nos casamos. Lo que pasó es que no encontramos nada y tuvimos que comprarnos esta casita muggle. Así, si os compráis una antigua casa mágica, os ahorraréis el tener que conectar la chimenea a la Red Flu y otros muchos trámites –dijo–. Los aviso y enseguida nos mandarán uno de la inmobiliaria, ya veréis.

No se equivocó. Un educado y sonriente mago de pelo corto y azul se apareció a los dos días por la chimenea. Les dejó un libro en el que estaban todas las casas que "Chimeneas Felices en Hogares Radiantes" ponía al servicio de los clientes. La mayoría tenían hasta fotos.

Les echaron un vistazo mientras el de la inmobiliaria aún seguía allí, contemplándolos sin quitar ni media sonrisa.

La señora Nicked pasó la página y el hombre se adelantó a pasarla. La señora Nicked se lo quedó mirando con incomprensión y el hombre se disculpó:

–Lo siento. Es una bonita casa de Londres, lo sé, pero creemos que vamos a quitarla de nuestro catálogo. Sus últimos propietarios, al parecer, hicieron un encantamiento de continua y sempiterna aparición, con lo que resulta casi imposible vivir allí, si me comprende... –La señora Nicked asintió, aunque aún tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja–. Bien¡yo me tengo que marchar! Pueden enviarnos una lechuza cuando ustedes gusten con las casas que les gustarían visitar. Yo mismo les acompañaré.

A partir de aquel momento confeccionaron una lista de las principales candidatas, aunque era bastante complicado. Era más fácil decir las que les gustaban que las que no, así que pronto se vieron con medio catálogo apuntado.

–Hay que ser un poco más selectivos –riñó la señora Nicked a su hija y a su yerno.

–Ésta a mí no me gusta –dijo Helen señalando una página–. Así que táchala.

–Pero a mí sí –se quejó Remus mirando las fotos de aquella casa con rabia–. No hay que pensar sólo en que sea bonita, sino también en la funcionalidad. Y, perdona que te diga, deberías recordar que hay que tener en cuenta mi licantropía. ¡Y ésa tiene una buhardilla estupenda!

El señor Nicked se asomó por encima de su hombro y exclamó:

–¡Magnífica!

–Cállate, Matt –bufó su esposa–. Hay que dejar que ellos decidan. A mí me ha gustado ésta. –Señaló ella otra con descaro.

–¡Pero si es horrible! –comentó Helen.

–Bueno, pues bueno –dijo la señora Nicked ofendida–. Pues a ver cuáles os gustan a vosotros... Como sigáis tachando os veo viviendo en un estercolero...

Todos se la quedaron mirando con expresividad, hasta el señor Nicked, que no se había reído con aquel chiste tan nimio.

Al final eligieron cuatro casas únicamente, que comunicaron a la empresa de viviendas iban a visitar una cada tarde; Helen estaba con el turno de mañana y no querían tampoco darse un atracón de ver casas.

A la primera fueron Remus y Helen solos, porque los señores Nicked estaban trabajando, aunque a partir de aquel día ya podrían ir a las tres restantes. Aquel día, sin embargo, Remus y Helen no estuvieron mucho tiempo: las fotos eran preciosas en tanto que no captaban la inmensa ciénaga que rodeaba la casa. El hedor era insoportable, y Remus y Helen le dijeron amablemente al mago de "Chimeneas Felices en Hogares Radiantes" que la casa aquella era una mierda.

En la siguiente, a la que les acompañaron los señores Nicked, le vieron muchos defectos de estructura. «¡Luego les dáis unos golpecitos con la varita y la ponéis a vuestro santo gusto!», había sugerido afablemente el de la inmobiliaria. Pero por el precio que pedían por ella Remus le dijo, tan amablemente como pudo, que al que le iban a dar unos golpecitos era a él en la cabeza.

–Mañana puedo ir con vosotros –les había dicho Sorensen a la hora del cierre de la biblioteca. El hermano de Remus estaba muy ilusionado con la boda, porque Remus le había prometido que sería el padrino–. Hombre, yo quiero opinaros.

Así que a la tercera fueron los cinco. A simple vista no parecía tener nada; ¡parecía perfecta! Parecía... Cuando Sorensen, torpemente, se chocó sin querer contra una pared, medio techo se derrumbó. El de la inmobiliaria, sonriendo fingidamente, dijo que aquello era una ilusión óptica para los ladrones, pero no coló.

–La casa debe estar infestada de bundimuns –explicó la señora Nicked tapándose la nariz. El hedor era incluso peor que en la primera casa, la de la ciénaga¡que ya es decir!–. Si hubieran avisado antes a la Subdivisión de Plagas...

No había nada que hacer. La casa era un desastre...

¿Tendrían mejor suerte con la cuarta y última?

La cuarta y última se elevaba sobre la ligera pendiente de una colina, a cien metros escasos de las primeras casas rurales de un pueblecito que se extendía, como el agua encharcada, a lo largo de un espléndido y verde valle. Por la mañana el sol iluminaba su fachada y el porche de la entrada, donde se podían sentar a respirar el aire limpio y descontaminado que la brisa conducía sin prisa; por la tarde, el sol caía por detrás, medio oculto en las altas montañas cargadas de nubes que se aprisionaban en sus altas cumbres.

–Ésta no huele a bundimuns –dijo la señora Nicked aprensivamente.

El de la inmobiliaria rio falsamente.

–Es la casa perfecta –dijo–. Ni bundimuns, ni chizpurfles ni doxys, señora. Elevada sobre esta colina, se encuentran libres a sus anchas, pero ¡nada más cierto de la realidad! Si andan unos cien pasos verán a la gente pasear. Es un sitio precioso.

–Me gusta –dijo Helen lacónicamente–. Aunque hay muy poca luz.

Agitó su varita y las contrapuertas de las ventanas se abrieron de par en par. Un raudal de luz iluminó la casa y las paredes surgieron grisáceas y húmedas.

–Nada que una buena mano de pintura no pueda solucionar –dijo el señor Nicked moviendo el bigote de un lado a otro.

–No me seas muggle, Matt. ¡Por favor...! –lo regañó su mujer.

–A mí me parece estupenda –opinó Sorensen.

Remus asintió, sin dejar de observar concienzudamente cualquier detalle.

El señor Nicked se acercó hasta una puerta de pomo dorado que estaba cerrada, inexplicablemente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Se acercó lentamente, andando de puntillas. Pasó la mano por el picaporte, lo giró y abrió despacio la puerta.

Por un segundo sólo vio la más absoluta y espesa oscuridad...

Hasta que algo pareció gruñir allí dentro. El brazo del pobre muggle estaba engarrotado y no pudo cerrarla. Sintió cómo algo se le echaba encima, lo tiraba y se le quedaba encima, gruñéndole, ladrándole: un enorme perro de fauces endiabladas.

Todos se asustaron al escuchar el golpe. La señora Nicked fue la más ágil; cogió su varita en un movimiento limpio y rápido y la blandió ante el perro. Conjuró unas palabras en un susurro y de su varita surgieron unas cuerdas que se anudaron alrededor del perro. Respiraron tranquilos...

Remus se acercó hasta el perro, a fin de desmayarlo y dejar que su suegro se pudise levantar... Pero¡PLOF! El perro se convirtió en una plateada y brillante esfera que rodó por el suelo, dejando caer las cuerdas laxas sobre el cuerpo liberado del señor Nicked.

–¡Es un boggart! –gritó Remus.

El chico apuntó hacia él su varita para pronunciar el conjuro, pero la bola siguió rodando hasta dar con los pies de Sorensen. Éste estaba lívido...

La bola se detuvo en sus pies y con otro chasquido apareció un enorme armario ropero delante de él. Sorensen respiraba con dificultad...

–Vamos, Sorensen... ¡Vamos! –lo animaba Remus.

La puerta del armario se abrió lentamente, crujiendo y una mano blanca apareció, deteniéndose, vacilante.

Sorensen levantó la varita con mano temblorosa y pronunció sin decisión:

–Riddíkulo...

Pero fue suficiente. Hubo un chasquido de nuevo y el armario se desplomó, como si se hubiesen soltado las tablas. Sorensen se limitó a sonreír.

Las tablas se deslizaron lentamente hasta Helen, que ya estaba varita en mano. Para su sorpresa, Remus vio cómo el boggart se convertía en sí mismo: el boggart, furibundo, le dijo a Helen:

–Ya no te quiero. Mi corazón es mío y de nadie más.

Helen no vaciló en ningún momento, cosa que a Remus le preocupó. La chica levantó su varita con ánimo y pronunció el encantamiento. El boggart se volvió y le dijo:

–Mi corazón es tuyo.

Y se metió la mano en el pecho y se lo sacó de cuajo. Le enseñó el corazón que chorreaba sangre en su mano mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, muerto. Helen soltó una risotada.

El de la inmobiliaria se apartaba, yéndose lentamente hacia atrás. Estaba completamente blanco. El boggart reptó hacia él y se transformó¡plof, en una enorme y viscosa babosa que reptaba por el suelo. El mago estaba a punto de desmayarse, y el boggart siseaba hacia él fantasmagórico.

–Diga el hechizo –le gritó Remus–. ¡Dígalo!

Y el hombre levantó su varita lentamente, realizando en el aire una simple floritura y diciendo en voz queda el conjuro. La babosa estalló como si hubiese estado llena de pólvora. Salieron trozos verdes disparados hacia todos lados.

Uno de aquellos trozos volvió a cambiar de forma. Al lado de Sorensen, el boggart se había vuelto a transformar en el mismo armario ropero de antes. El chico estaba tan lívido como hacía un instante. Se le cayó la varita al suelo y ni siquiera se preocupó por recogerla. Estaba pretificado... La puerta del armario ropero se abrió con el mismo chirrido estremecedor de antes.

Helen salió corriendo hacia Sorensen para ayudarlo. Convocó la varita y se la entregó en mano. Se puso delante de sorensen, frente al boggart, blandiendo la varita tiesa. Volvió a aparecer la mano, aunque ya no era tan pálida como antes, sino una mano algo más morena. Lentamente de la oscuridad del interior del mueble emergió Remus, con expresión indiferente, diciéndole a Helen que no iba a casarse con ella.

El verdadero Remus soltó una risotada y el Remus falso se quedó vacilante, mirando hacia todos lados, temeroso. Se escuchó un chasquido de nuevo y el boggart fue rodando en su forma esférica y plateada por el suelo hasta toparse con Remus. «¡Riddíkulo!», gritó éste, y la luna se partió por la mitad, en un corte limpio.

Los dos pedazos rodaron un momento, hasta que cada uno fue a chocar con los pies de una persona distina: Helen y el de la inmobiliaria. El hombre estaba sin aliento, esperando que la babosa apareciese a sus pies, pero algo más extraño sucedió: ambas mitades explotaron y entre amgos apareció una media babosa, con el torso, los brazos y la cabeza de Remus, que seguía mirando a Helen con indiferencia y le decía que no la quería.

Aquella escena fue el colmo. ¡Hasta el de la inmobiliaria se rio! El boggart-Remus se los quedó mirando a todos con desesperanza y explotó en una voluta de humo gris. Lo habían vencido con la risa.

–Un poco tonto este boggart –dijo la señora Nicked, repuesta de la risa–. Ha querido transformarse en dos cosas a la vez para dar más miedo.

–¡Sí! –Rio Helen–. Yo estaba temblando de miedo... Remus, hay que reconocer que como babosa no tendrías mucho atractivo.

–Bueno, aún tengo que enseñarles algunas cosas –dijo el de la inmobiliaria, riendo entre espeluznantes escalofríos–. El sótano, por ejemplo.

–¿El sótano? –inquirió Remus–. En las fotos no había ningún sótano.

–Está encantado –explicó el mago–. Nadie puede tomar una fotografía en su interior. No sé para qué lo utilizarían los anteriores propietarios, pero ahí encerrados hubieran sobrevivido hasta a un cataclismo. Está protegido con los encantamientos más insospechados, créanme.

Aquella revelación los dejó a todos confusos y sorprendidos. Bajaron por una estrecha y cochambrosa escalera de madera, cuya baranda se doblaba peligrosamente. El sótano era una habitación sin ventanas, sumamente amplia y vacía.

–Es idóneo para ya sabéis qué –dijo Remus veladamente.

Helen lo miró y asintió. Pero Remus desapareció... Se hizo cada vez menos nítido hasta que se perdió en la habitación, al igual que el de la inmobiliaria, Sorensen y sus padres. Todos ellos se esfumaron, arrastrados por la niebla, y sus voces se apagaron, consumidas por el más completo silencio. Sólo Helen quedó en aquella habitación, hasta que una figura infantil, algo alejada de ella, se hizo lentamente cada vez más nítida. «¿Un fantasma?», pensó Helen. «No, no puede ser.» Aquello no parecía un fantasma; más bien un sueño...

El niño, fantasmagóricamente, alzó la mano. «¿Qué quieres, Weasley?», preguntó una voz invisible, una voz que era exactamente igual a la suya propia. Contuvo un grito. Remus, Sorensen, sus padres¡ya habían regresado! Habían aparecido como las estrellas por la noche, en silencio, en un instante, sin percatarse uno...

–La casa es genial –concluyó Remus–. A mí me gusta. ¿Y a ti, Helen?

Helen lo miró rápidamente, como despertando de un largo y profundo sueño. Remus le instó con la mirada pero ella le evitó. Buscó con los ojos al de la inmobiliaria y le preguntó:

–¿Ha dicho que esta habitación está encantada?

–Sí, eso he dicho –dijo el hombre, calmado.

–Potencia mi poder... –dijo Helen en voz queda.

–Es una casa estupenda –opinó la señora Nicked–, siempre y cuando no haya muchos más boggarts por aquí. Que quien dice boggarts, dice qué sé yo...

–La Subdivisión de Plagas se encargaría de todo –dijo el de la inmobiliaria cortés.

–¡Nos la quedamos! –dijo Helen con determinación.

El hombre de la inmobiliaria les estrechó las manos y los felicitó por la compra. Les dijo que aquélla había sido una excelente elección.

Andando hacia la chimenea, de camino a casa de los Nicked, Remus habló con Sorensen en tono de chanza:

–¿Te da miedo un armario? –le dijo.

–No, un armario no... –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos–. Más bien lo que hay dentro... Es que, una vez –hablando más apresuradamente que antes–, me encontré una cosa horrible dentro de un armario cuando era pequeño. No quiero recordarlo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore fue una de las primeras personas en ver la nueva casa. Remus se la enseñó con gran deleite, mostrándole el más mínimo detalle y explicándole con idénticas palabras cuanto el vendedor había dicho sobre el sótano. Dumbledore, observándolo todo con una extraña sonrisa y la mirada brillante, dijo cuando le preguntó su opinión:

–Es la casa perfecta para ti, Remus. No me cabe ni la más mínima duda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A finales de febrero llegó la siguiente carta, vía lechuza, a casa de los Nicked:

_Queridos Helen y Remus:_

_Me complace no os hacéis una idea la noticia de vuestro enlace. Confirmo la asistencia de mi marido y yo. Os deseo todo lo mejor._

_P.D.¿Queréis algo en especial para que os regale?Aguardo con impaciencia vuestra respuesta. Por cierto, mamá no vendrá¿verdad?_

_Besos de_

_Ángela Simmons_

–Deja ya de leer esa carta¿quieres? –le reprochó Remus a Helen.

–Bueno¡ya está! –La soltó sobre el escritorio–. No sé para qué me metes tantas prisas si aún no estás ni vestido siquiera.

–Tardo menos que tú –repuso y salió del cuarto. Desde lejos–¡Así que date prisa¿quieres?

Helen, que estaba vestida, se levantó de la silla y fue hasta el cuarto de Remus, quien se vestía tranquilamente.

–He pensado –dijo al verla entrar– que podríamos pasarnos un momento a ver a Sorensen. ¿No te parece?

–Como quieras –consintió–. Podríamos sacar algún libro, también¡aunque no lo leamos...! Como la biblioteca siga tan inactiva, acabarán cerrándola...

Remus asintió. Se sentó en el filo de la cama y se abrochó las hebillas de los zapatos.

–Hace frío –dijo–. Me pondré la capa de lana.

–Recuerda que quiero comprar un quinqué –dijo Helen–. Para el porche quedaría muy bien.

–De acuerdo –asintió Remus–, pero recuerda que no puede ser muy rocambolesco... Si no, los muggles de la villa podrían sospechar. –Sacó de su baúl su capa de lana y se la echó encima–. Tú que entiendes más de muggles escoges¿vale?

La chica asintió de buena gana.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Helen.

–¿Adónde vais ahora? –Entró por la puerta la señora Nicked. Vestía una bata fuertemente anudada y un pesado moño blandía sobre la cabeza–. ¿Eh?

–Te lo dije ayer –dijo Helen con desgana–: a comprar cosas para la casa.

–¡Toallas no! –gritó la señora Nicked–. ¡Toallas no, que ése va a ser nuestro regalo¿vale?

Helen se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Estuvieron intercambiando algunas palabras más con la señora Nicked hasta que finamente salieron de la habitación. Bajaron la escalera y se plantaron ante la chimenea, recogiendo los escasos polvos flu que tenían.

–Hay que comprar –musitó Helen.

–¿Toallas? –inquirió Remus en voz queda–. ¿Nos van a regalar toallas?

–¿Qué más da? –preguntó Helen sin mirarlo–. Suficiente es ya que nos van a pagar el banquete¿no crees?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

Sus cuerpos desaparecieron por la chimenea, rodando por un laberinto de oberturas cenicientas. El Caldero Chorreante...

–Buenos días, Tom –saludó afablemente Remus.

–¡Oh, Remus! Ya tenía yo ganas de verte –dijo el hombre saliendo de detrás de la barra–. Al final sí he encontrado un trabajillo para ti, poca cosa, pero será algo hasta que encuentres otra cosa mejor¿no te parece? –Remus se quedó mirando a Helen de soslayo un instante, y la vio boquiabierta y con los ojos extremadamente abiertos–. ¿Querrás?

–Oh, sí, Tom... –susurró Remus.

–¡Estupendo! Ven todas las noches a eso de las nueve. Hay mucho que recoger...

Y el camarero se marchó tan recto como vino. Helen se quedó mirando a Remus con la misma expresión idiotizada de antes y no dijo nada. Volvió a echar a andar hasta el patio de atrás, entrada secreta al callejón Diagon. Sacó su varita y tocó los larillos exactos. La pared comenzó a temblar.

–¿Has hecho qué? –preguntó Helen con enojo–. ¿Has hablado con Tom para pedirle trabajo en el Caldero Chorreante?

–Sí –respondió Remus con inocencia–, le traje mi currículum hace algunos meses. ¡Era el único que no me preguntó si había alguna anormalidad...! –se excusó.

–¡Remus! –le chilló Helen mientras accedían a la calle mágica–. ¡Tienes un currículum perfecto! Buen alumno en Hogwarts, excelente estudiante para auror¡auror durante cuatro años!...

–Pero ya nadie me contrata como auror –explicó Remus–. Ellos sí preguntan al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas a la hora de redactar mi contrato... ¡El Ministerio sabe lo que soy!

–¡No irás, Remus Lupin! –exclamó Helen con enojo–. Para cuatro perras y media que te va a pagar¡no! No somos indigentes, Remus; podemos bastarnos con mi trabajo.

–¡Pero quiero trabajar!... –exclamó Remus apretando los puños. Algunos brujos se volvieron sorprendidos a su lado–. Es un engorro ser lo que soy, de acuerdo¡pero soy una persona y quiero trabajar!

–¿Y crees que en el Caldero Chorreante, recogiendo por la noche las cosas, vas a poder trabajar? –inquirió Helen–. ¿Y qué pasará la noche de luna llena¿Qué pasará cuando no tengas más excusas para darle, eh?

–Tom será comprensivo... –susurró Remus.

–¿Ah, sí? –Helen blandía sus palabras tan afiladas como un látigo–. ¡Esto no es lo mismo que ocultarle a nuestros amigos en Hogwarts lo que eras realmente¿Qué pasará cuando alguna noche amanezcas peor y no puedas ir a trabajar en un par de días¡O tres¿Qué crees que hará, eh?

–¡Vale, Helen! –exclamó enojado Remus–. Siento mucho que te moleste, pero pienso trabajar el mayor tiempo posible. Y si es en el Caldero Chorreante¡como si es en Cabeza de Puerco! No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados en casa mientras tú traes un sueldo digno a casa. Y no quiero discutir más¿vale?

Helen se calló. Siguió andando muy digna, sin dirigirle la palabra a Remus; y éste iba igual, profundamente dolido. La chica entró apresuradamente en una pequeña tienda de menaje del hogar y Remus la siguió. Helen se puso a olisquear todo, muebles, lámparas, sillas... Encontró un barroco quinqué que se encendía sin queroseno ni petróleo, sino mágicamente: a golpe de varita, y la joven bruja se volvió bruscamente hacia su novio. Se lo enseñó y le preguntó con voz ronca:

–¿Qué, te gusta?

Remus, quien no se esperaba que le hablase de pronto, dio un «sí» demasiado agudo y después se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

–Lo siento¿vale? –dijo Helen sonrojada–. No quería discutir. Lo único que pasa es que no quiero que te mates a hacer un trabajo asqueroso para que te paguen una tontería. ¿Me comprendes? –Remus asintió, impaciente–. Comprendo que quieras trabajar¡claro que lo comprendo! Pero ahora mismo nos va bien con mi salario¿no crees?

–Pero la pregunta no es ahora, Helen –repuso Remus tranquilamente–, sino en el día de mañana. Estamos planeando tener una casa... ¿Quién sabe si pronto tendremos que hacernos cargo de niños? –A Helen se le escapó una risita inocente–. Lo que digo es que ahora mismo nos va bien, pero ¿entonces también? Si puedo ahorrar algo para que tengamos una vida más desahogada...

Helen sonrió. Asintió y no volvieron a hablar más del tema.

Salieron de aquella tienda, quinqué en mano, y pasearon dulcemente por el callejón sin prisas, observando los escaparates y entrando en algunas tiendas más. Al salir de una de ellas, Remus le preguntó a Helen:

–¿El sótano no lo vamos a decorar, por lo menos hasta el momento, verdad?

Helen bufó.

–Tú verás. El sótano es cosa tuya –dijo resuelta.

Remus rio.

–¿Qué te pasa con el sótano ahora? –le preguntó–. Me daba cosa preguntarte, pero hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que no bajas allí. ¿Es que no te gusta¿No decías que potenciaba tu poder?

–No lo sé, Remus, no sé si potencia mi poder o qué es –dijo sin mirarlo–. Lo único que sé es que cada vez que bajo me encuentro con una multitud de chiquillos, corriendo de un lado y conjurando maleficios y otros hechizos. Francamente, no me gusta...

–¿Que ves chiquillos? –Remus se rio comedidamente–. Yo no me he dado cuenta de nada, no sé... ¿Por qué no vamos y le echamos un vistazo?

–¿Qué? –inquirió con un chillido Helen–. Ni hablar. Ya te he dicho que yo no vuelvo a entrar en el sótano. Ni aunque me paguen.

–¿Y si te acompaño yo? –preguntó Remus–. ¡Vamos, Helen, no seas miedosa, que en plazas más grandes has tenido que lidiar. ¿Qué dices¿Vamos los dos juntos y bajamos hasta el sótano? Quiero ver yo también a los niños esos.

Helen lo miró aprensiva.

–No te estarás burlando¿no? –Remus negó con la cabeza serio–. Bueno, vamos. Pero no me sueltes la mano¿quieres?

Remus asintió, agarrándosela firmemente. Se pusieron frente a frente y sacaron las varitas. Sin soltarse de las manos, se desaparecieron entre la multitud bajo la brisa polvorienta del callejón Diagon.

El salón de su casa estaba como nuevo. Un raudal de luz matinal entraba por la ventana semiabierta y las paredes relucían inmaculadas.

–Bien, ya estamos... –dijo Remus.

–¡No me sueltes! –exclamó Helen acongojada–. Por favor, no...

Remus se la quedó mirando extrañado. Nunca la había visto tan conmocionada. Pensaba que su prometida era una chica de fuerte carácter y valerosa, pero estaba asustada por la sospechosa aparición de unos niños en el sótano. La verdad es que debía de ser escalofriante, no obstante...

–No te suelto –dijo Remus apremiante–. Bajemos.

Y anduvieron con paso lento. Llegaron a la antiquísima escalera del sótano y descendieron por ella con calma. A cada paso chirriaba un nuevo escalón. El sótano transportaba una oscuridad y unos sonidos de melancolía y soledad.

Avanzaron por la habitación lentamente. «Lumos», conjuró Remus y un espectro de luz alumbró la estancia entera. Se quedaron un rato mirando en derredor.

–Yo no veo nada –dijo Remus–. ¿Dónde están los niños?

Pero Helen no respondió nada. Temblaba. Agitaba la mano como un péndulo. La agitaba hasta que apretó la mano de Remus tan fuerte que Remus estuvo a punto de chillar.

Helen se volvió hacia él, pero Remus se escindió entre las sombras, desapareciendo su dorada mirada de ojos refulgentes. Estaba sola. Su mano izquierda, laxa, había perdido la del chico. «¡Remus!», gritó. «¡Remus!» Pero su voz se perdía en el eco, y sólo gritos de angustia le respondían, gritos que parecían nacer de las más lejanas grietas, de los más oscuros y recónditos escondites de aquel sótano.

«–Avada kedavra.», gritó una voz sin nombre, ronca y oscura como la profundidad de la noche. «¡Desmaius!», gritó una voz dulce pero cargada de valentía y decisión. Un estruendo y luces que brillaban ante los ojos de Helen. El sótano brillaba bajo la luz de los dos rayos, verde y rojo, mientras dos figuras se adivinaban e intuían al fondo. Un aullido... El estremecedor aullido de un lobo...

Oscuridad... De nuevo, oscuridad...

Helen abrió lentamente los ojos. Tardó en comprender que estaba tumbada en el suelo, sobre Remus, quien había dejado de darle pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó sin voz la chica, incorporándose con dificultad.

–Te has desmayado –explicó Remus con preocupación.

Helen recordó lo que acababa de ver.

–No quiero volver a bajar a este sótano –dijo–. No sé si me ayuda a tener las visiones más nítidamente que nunca o es que en este sótano han hecho los más atroces espectáculos que yo haya visto desde lo de Voldemort.

–Aún estamos a tiempo de dejar la casa –le dijo Remus–. Podemos pedir otra, si te parece.

–No –respondió Helen deprisa–. Me gusta esta casa, pero el sótano... ¡Ni muerta vuelvo a bajar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Estoy preocupado, Sorensen –dijo Remus. Estaban en una tienda cualquiera del Londres muggle, probándose sus trajes: uno el del novio y el otro el de padrino. Estaban montados sobre dos escabeles próximos, y charlaban animosamente, sin prestar atención a la modista, que les metía el bajo de los pantalones–. Helen tiene algún problema con el sótano de la casa. No le gusta.

–Bueno, era un poco sombrío –dijo Sorensen–. Es de comprender.

–No, no es eso –susurró Remus, aunque daba igual: la modista los estaba escuchando. Era uno de aquellos defectos de su profesión, de estar callada mientras arreglaba–. Es que ve cosas raras.

–¿Cosas raras? –repitió Sorensen–. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Remus miró a la modista y pensó que estaba afanosamente haciendo su trabajo.

–Ve niños, Sorensen... Y el otro día vio algo más y no quiere decirme lo que es.

–Huy, no es por entrometerme en lo que no me llaman –comentó alzándose la modista, que tenía una inesperada voz muy aguda–. Mi hermana, que es vidente y pitonisa en la tele, también vio niños en una casa que se quería comprar y se tuvo que largar de allí corriendo. ¡Les aconsejo que hagan lo mismos! Son fantasmas. No habrán mirado si por casualidad hay un cementerio debajo de su casa.

–Sí, y un campo de minas –dijo Sorensen con descaro y la modista volvió a su trabajo ofendida–. No le des importancia, Remus. Si hubiese sido algo malo, ella hubiese sido la primera que se hubiera mudado, pero si está bien¡no hay por qué preocuparse¿no? –Remus no supo qué contestar–. Ana, deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza y dime cómo te va en tu nuevo trabajo.

Remus sonrió desganado, sin ímpetu.

–Va tirando...

–¿Cómo que va tirando? –le preguntó Sorensen–. No te veo muy animado.

–¡Y es que es para no estarlo! –exclamó Remus con decepción–. Tom es un gran hombre, pero me tiene recogiendo la taberna hasta la una o las dos de la mañana con un patoso camarero suyo. Y Helen está imposible, viéndome llegar a esas horas. ¡Y luego sólo me paga más que un miserable medio galeón por noche!

La modista levantó la cabeza con sorpresa. Sorensen se la quedó mirando y le sonrió con desparpajo, casi exageradamente. Después, hablando con Remus, le dijo:

–Pero ¡qué gracioso eres, hermano! –Reía–. Mira que te he dicho que no te empiques al "Monopoly mágico".

La modista, refunfuñando, volvió a su trabajo, agarrando y tirando de las cabezas plateadas del alfilerero.

–¿Que no me empique a qué? –preguntó Remus.

Sorensen le hizo gestos a Remus, ya que la modista no miraba, de qué no preguntase. Así pues, Remus se calló.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Sorensen.

–¡Y a mí qué me preguntas! –saltó–. Yo qué sé. Por un lado estoy molido, por otro Helen medio enfadada, y por otro, casi lo mismo de pobre que antes. Es que son quince galeones al mes... ¡Quince miserables galeones! Y pasado mañana no podré ir porque es el día en cuestión. ¿Entiendes?

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Sorensen.

–Pues decirle que no podré ir –contestó–. Me imagino que se molestará, pero no es mi culpa. A lo mejor hasta me despide... –Suspiró–. Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

–¡Esto ya está, chicos! –anunció la modista–. Ya podéis iros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era la hora del almuerzo. El señor Nicked devoraba su filete con patatas con fruición, mientras que Helen se servía de su escueto plato, en el que dos pobres y verdes hojitas de lechuga se mustiaban.

–¿Sólo eso vas a comer de verdad? –le preguntó Remus a su novia.

–Así es –dijo ella sin mostrar asomo de flaqueza–. Le lechuga está muy rica.

El señor Nicked levantó la vista un instante para contemplar a su hija y la bajó inmediatamente para seguir con la degustación del plato.

–Tengo que adelgazar un poco –dijo Helen–. Si no, el vestido no me va a entrar.

Remus resopló. Helen llevaba unos días obsesionada con su vestido de novia. No le iba a decir cómo era, obviamente, pero estaba todo el día hablando de él: que si era precioso, que si el chico se iba a quedar de piedra...

–Pero ¿por qué esa manía por adelgazar, eh, Helen? –le preguntó con carácter su madre–. A ver¿qué tienes que adelgazar tú, si tienes una cinturilla que cogería por el agujero de un alfiler?

–Pues el vestido no me entra –repuso Helen firme–, y la modista me ha dicho que o me pongo a adelgazar o que me vaya olvidando de ese modelo, y perdona que te diga, mamá¡el traje es mío!

La señora Nicked no dijo nada más al respecto. Sabía que era en vano discutir con su hija de algo en lo que ésta ya se había tomado la molestia de crearse una decisión firme y contrastada.

–Luego, ya cuando vaya llegando el verano, me pondré a tomar el sol todos los días... –siguió explicando Helen–. ¿Comprenderéis que tengo que ir morenita? Así que, mamá, cuando tengas tiempo me vas preparando un poco de poción protectora y vitaminada para la piel.

–¿Y por qué no te la preparas tú? –inquirió la madre enojada.

–¡Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer! –respondió–. Y porque no me acuerdo de lo que contenía exactamente... Era zanahoria... zanahoria... ¿Y qué más?

–Da igual. La prepararé yo –dijo la señora Nicked con voz desganada–. Por cierto, tu tía Ángela me ha mandado esta mañana una lechuza. –La mujer se sonrió, enigmáticamente–. Como no le habéis dicho qué queríais, se ha tomado la molestia de elegir personalmente ella misma el regalo, y debo decir que tu tía ha sido siempre una persona muy peculiar para escogerlos. Me ha mandado una carta y yo ya sé lo que es.

–¿Y qué es? –preguntó Helen.

–¡A ti te lo voy a decir! –Rio la señora Nicked–. Se supone que es una sorpresa.

–¡Mamá! –le recriminó–. Tú misma lo has dicho, "se supone" que es una sorpresa... Así que¡venga, dilo.

–Bueno, vale –consintió la señora Nicked–. Pero que no se entere tu tía que te lo he dicho, o me mata. –Helen hizo gesto de que se corría una cremallera en los labios–. Vale. Os ha comprado una lechuza, porque dice que en una casa de magos es fundamental.

–¿Y qué tiene eso de peculiar? –preguntó Helen–. Teníamos pensado comprarnos una lechuza de todas formas. Lo que ha hecho es ahorrárnoslo.

–Pero es que ése no es todo el regalo, hija –dijo la señora Nicked–. Como se pasó por la tienda de las mascotas, me ha contado que vio un gato negro precioso y que os lo ha comprado también. Me ha dicho que os lo dará la semana que viene.

–¿Un gato? –inquirió Remus.

–¿Para qué queremos nosotros un gato? –preguntó Helen.

–Eso pregúntaselo a tu tía –repuso la señora Nicked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El 31 de agosto de 1983 fue el día más feliz en las vidas de Remus y Helen. Hubo algunas contratiempos –inevitables...–, pero todo salió bastante bien. Esto se debía, en buena parte, a la ausencia de la señora Carney, que no fue invitada al enlace. La señora Nicked estuvo reticente en un principio a no invitar a su madre a la boda, pero Helen, decidida, la convenció, utilizando argumentos tales como que no quería que le fastidiara el día de su boda como fastidió la Navidad de hace dos años...

Helen se despertó con alguien meciéndola suavemente. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente; los tenía colorados y su rostro estaba completamente soñoliento.

–El día en que yo me casé –dijo la voz que la despertaba– no dormí nada la noche previa. Al contrario que tú...

–Buenos días, tía Ángela –saludó Helen.

–Buenos días, Helen. ¿Qué tal?

–Bien... –dijo sin ánimo–. ¿Y Remus?

–¡Que me maten si tu pobre novio ha dormido esta noche! –exclamó–. Desde que vine, hace media hora más o menos, ya estaba el pobre dando vueltas de un lado para otro. –Se tomó una pausa–. Su hermano y él se han ido a mi casa, con Ryan, para vestirse tranquilamente. No pueden verte, querida. –Sacó su varita y realizó una floritura. La puerta del armario se abrió y apareció, colgado en la percha, el impresionante vestido de novia, blanco, con un enorme y precioso escote–. Hoy es tu gran día, Helen. La casa es enteramente para ti.

–¿Ya está despierta mi reina? –preguntó a gritos la señora Nicked entrando por la puerta–. ¿Has dormido bien? –Helen asintió sin ánimo–. Oh, vayas ojeras... Hay que hacer algo. ¡Y anima esa cara, Helen, que vas a casarte, no vas a un funeral!

La chica se lavó diez veces, por lo menos, la cara hasta que quedó bien despierta y despejada y su rostro brillaba bajo la luz matutina que entraba por la pequeña ventana del cuarto baño.

–¡Vamos, sal, princesita! –gritó aporreando la puerta el señor Nicked–. Tengo que orinar.

–¡Papá! –se quejó Helen–. Estoy arreglándome.

–Tu madre y tu tía dicen que te van a maquillar ellas personalmente –le anunció desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Helen abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. Cuando su padre iba a cerrar la puerta, asomando sólo media cara, le dijo:

–¡Has picado!

Y su risa se escuchó en el pasillo un largo rato.

Al menos Helen tuvo suerte. El señor Nicked no sabía que la señora Nicked y tía Ángela pensaban realmente maquillar a la chica.

–Con lo nerviosa que debes estar, no acertarías a marcarte la línea de los labios –comentó Ángela como si tal cosa mientras le empolvaba la cara.

–Pásame el carmín, Ángela, por favor –le pidió la señora Nicked.

–¡No me pongáis hecha un Cristo! –exclamó Helen–. Poquita cosa encima, que a mí el maquillaje no me gusta.

–¡Calla, boba! –le riñó su madre–. Ángela y yo sabemos lo que nos hacemos.

El resultado fue sobresaliente, como hasta el mismo señor Nicked, asombrado, lo calificaría poco más tarde, al verlo. Él ya estaba vestido, con un traje de chaqueta y una extravagante corbata de colores.

–¡Y ahora a por el traje! –exclamó la señora Nicked–. Vamos, hija querida, sube arriba y te lo pones. ¿Vale?

Helen cogió el vestido y lo dejó sobre la cama. Parecía una escena surrealista, como si al verlo ella no pudiese creer posible que fuese a ser ella misma quien se fuera a casar aquel día. Se plantó delante del espejo y se desnudó. Cogió el vestido y se lo puso con la mayor delicadeza posible. Le quedaba estupendamente, como anillo al dedo. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma con él puesto para verse en el espejo cómo le quedaba desde todos los ángulos.

–¡Genial! –dijo–. Hoy va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida.

Dio otro giro más, pero el reflejo del espejo la miraba petrificado, impasible. Parecía completamente independiente a lo que Helen hacía en realidad.

–¡Ja! –dijo la Helen del espejo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Helen sorprendida.

–Pasa que sí, estás en lo cierto, hoy estás en el día más feliz de tu vida –explicó el espejo–. Pero aún estás a tiempo de evitar el día más triste de tu vida. ¡Aún estás a tiempo! –exclamó el espejo–; si se cambia el destino, te prometo que dejarás de ver a los niños en el sótano...

–Pero... ¿por qué¿Qué quieres decir¡No entiendo a qué viene esto! –gritó Helen.

El espejo se sonrió.

–Porque, si no –dijo–, Wathelpun se elevará como la noche sobre el día. Será cien veces más destructivo que lord Voldemort, porque lord Voldemort será su esencia y razón de existir su poder ilimitado.

–¿Quién es ese Wathelpun, eh? –gritó Helen.

–Tu mayor pesadilla –gritó el espejo–. Pero recuerda, Helen¡tú tienes el remedio!...

–¿Qué remedio? –preguntó.

Pero los ojos que se reflejaban en el espejo ya eran los suyos; su mirada, perdida, nerviosa, intrigada, se miraba a sí misma a través del misterioso reflejo. «Tim Wathelpun...»

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Abrió tía Ángela la puerta–. ¿A qué venían esos gritos?

–Oh... ¡No, nada! –respondió Helen–. Sólo que estaba... nerviosa. Sí, eso. Me he puesto a chillar de la ilusión.

–Huy¡qué tonta! –Se rio tía Ángela–. Pero qué guapa estás con el traje. Oh, sobrina. Deja que te dé un abrazo. –Se unieron unos segundos–. Espero que seas muy feliz hoy y el resto de tu vida, Helen Lupin.

Helen levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su tía. Acababa de darse cuenta, Helen Nicked ya no existía: ahora tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a que la llamaran Helen Lupin¡o señora Lupin! Se sentía súbitamente tan feliz que se olvidó por completo de la revelación del espejo. ¡Estaba ya harta de pensar en sus visiones o en los niños del sótano! A partir de aquel momento decidió que se habían terminado las visiones: «El futuro se construye día a día, no está escrito», se dijo para sí.

Remus, en casa de Ryan, forcejeaba con su corbata. Sorensen se acercó, se puso frente a él y le hizo el nudo fácilmente. Pero después levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Remus, que lo miraban fijamente, y se sintió incómodo. Se apartó rápidamente, dándole la espalda.

–Me voy a casar, Sorensen –dijo Remus–. El día más feliz de mi vida y mi madre no va a estar hoy conmigo... No es justo¿verdad?

Sorensen se volvió, completamente relajado.

–Sé lo que sientes –le dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro–. Yo también perdí a mi madre. Sé lo que es sentir echarla de menos todos los días, todas las noches, cuando te acuestas y piensas en todo: en tu vida, en tus penas, y, las menos veces, en tus alegrías... –Algo más jovial–: Pero hoy, hermanito, es el día de tu boda. –Le dio una palmada en la cara–. Hay que pensar en cosas alegres, aunque cueste. O piensa en Helen; ¿crees que ella va a estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza a algo? –Remus dijo que no en voz queda–. ¿Ves? Sé que la echas de menos: sé que te la arrebataron como persona y como fantasma, pero sé fuerte y haz que éste sea el día más feliz para Helen. Y, de paso, hazte ese favor también a ti...

–Gracias, Sorensen.

Y Remus lo abrazó. Sorensen recibió aquella muestra de cariño por parte de su hermano con sorpresa. Le echó los brazos también y lo consoló acariciándole el pelo de la nuca.

–Vamos –le dijo Sorensen–¡o no llegaremos a tiempo a tu boda!

Como es costumbre, Remus llegó a la iglesia antes que la novia, que se haría de rogar. Aguardó al pie del altar junto a su hermano Sorensen, que le lanzaba miraditas de vez en cuando y le sonreía, dándole ánimos cuando Remus también lo miraba. Los invitados, la mayor parte de ellos muggles, llegaron en tropel, sentándose con sus vestidos de gala y sus sombreros de ala en los bancos del templo.

De pronto, un carro tirado por cuatro caballos se detuvo delante de la puerta de la iglesia. Remus pudo ver a Helen saliendo de él. ¡Estaba preciosa! Incluso se había caracoleado el pelo, y parecía más virgínea y pura que nunca. Sonrió. Dejó de aguzar sus ojos y emplear su vista licántropa aumentada para verla entrar a tiempo, recorriendo el pasillo central del brazo de su padre, mientras sonaba solemne la marcha nupcial.

El señor Nicked lloraba estridentemente y se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo de la camisa.

–No llores, papá –le decía Helen.

Pero en el fondo estaba pensando «¡qué vergüenza!»

Y a paso lento, sonando de fondo la música de la marcha, arrastrando su hermoso y largo velo blanco, Helen Nicked llegó hasta el altar, donde la dejó por fin su padre. Remus la recogió cogiéndola de las manos, con amor. La dejó a su lado y el sacerdote sonrió, dando a entender que iba a dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

–Hermanos. Bienvenidos hoy a este hermoso día en que vamos a unir en santo matrimonio a Remus Julius Lupin y a Helen Ángela Nicked.

Arabella Figg, que también había sido invitada, emitió un sonoro llanto.

El sacerdote sermoneó a las masas y habló sobre el matrimonio. Bendijo a la pareja y pasó el cepillo de la colecta. Después, alzando las manos hacia el cielo, invocó para poner fin al acto:

–Por el poder que me ha sido conferido¡yo os declaro marido y mujer! –Remus y Helen se sonrieron, casados por fin–. Remus, puedes besar a la novia.

Remus se adelantó y plantó sus labios sobre los carnosos y hermosos de Helen Lupin, su esposa. Se separaron y el párroco dio fin a la ceremonia con unas palabras de paz y de despedida.

Avanzaron por el pasillo central de la iglesia con solemnidad, Helen aferrada al brazo del galante Remus; tía Ángela, en su dignidad de madrina, avanzando junto a Sorensen; y al final dos primos segundos de Helen, Lucy y Andrew, que utilizaron para llenar hueco.

Los chicos bajaron lentamente los escalones de piedra y la turba de invitados, desde abajo, les lanzó una tonelada de arroz, que le caía por encima como una lluvia de gracia. El señor Nicked, entre otros, más próximo a la pareja, lanzaba pétalos rojos, que resbalaban por la larga cola de Helen como por una catarata.

Se subieron al carro, agitando las manos con frenesí, hasta que le cerraron las puertas. Siguieron despidiéndose por la diminuta ventana de cristal hasta que los caballos comenzaron a andar y el carruaje arrancó a desfilar por la calle.

Remus le dio otro largo beso a Helen y, en un susurro, le dijo que la quería. Helen se quitó con parsimonia el velo de la cabeza, lo soltó a su lado, y mirándolo con ternura le dijo que ella también lo amaba con locura.

Llegaron muy tarde al banquete de boda, cosa que era completamente normal: se tenían que hacer de esperar. Como era costumbre, misteriosamente Arabella Figg, Dumbledore, los señores Diggle, Moody y Mundungus Fletcher llegaron antes que nadie, así como también la familia de la señora Nicked, que utilizó procedimientos análogos.

El menú fue exquisito, perfectamente escogido. Sólo había una persona a la que no parecía agradarle demasiado: Dave Crisp. Estaba blanco como la harina, sudoroso, con el nudo de la corbata desaflojado. Marggaret, su esposa, lo consolaba de vez en cuando, pero era inevitable que se alertara cada vez que una persona se metía la mano en el bolsillo para buscar un pitillo y un encendedor.

–La magia es buena –se repetía–. Aunque los magos malos...

–¡Pido un brindis por Remus y Helen Lupin! –Se puso en pie Albus Dumbledore, y ante su regia presencia todos contuvieron sus palabras y aguardaron a escucharlo–. Por un matrimonio feliz que dure muchos años.

Todos entrechocaron sus copas con felicidad y jolgorio.

–¡Vivan los Lupin! –gritó un sonrosado Dedalus.

La pareja entrelazó sus brazos y sorbieron sus copas de vino, mirándose a los ojos en un arrebatador gesto de pasión. Ambos sintieron el candor de la bebida descendiendo por sus cuerpos gozosos, se aproximaron y se besaron, compartiendo el húmedo sabor del reciente sorbo.

–¡Que saluden, que saluden, que saluden! –gritó Mundungus, haciendo gala de los pocos conocimientos muggles que poseía en su haber.

Remus, carraspeando, tomó la palabra. El silencio y las miradas insidiosas se hicieron a su alrededor. Nervioso, miró de soslayo a su recién convertida mujer, que le sonrió:

–Quiero agradeceros a todos que hayáis venido al creo no equivocarme llamando el día más feliz de nuestras vidas. –Tía Ángela aplaudió con ganas, aunque el discurso no hubiera acabado y todo el mundo la mirara enarcando una ceja–. La vida no siempre sonríe por igual, pero tengo la corazonada de que, por fin, una sonrisa se va a imponer; de que la felicidad y la alegría nos acompañarán a mi mujer y a mí.

Entraron los camareros, las miradas perdidas, los pasos de autómata, con sendas bandejas plateadas y brillantes, cuyos platos repartieron por doquier.

–Y he aquí la comida. ¡Que aproveche! –concluyó Remus sentándose.

Al hacerlo, Helen lo besó.

Comieron en un alboroto constante, en un murmullo feliz, en risas que se mezclaban con el vino y la cerveza y palmas de jolgorio. Remus tomó con los dedos una patata frita y se la llevó a Helen a la boca. Ésta la mordió sonriente, y luego hizo lo mismo a Remus.

–¿Eres feliz? –le preguntó él.

–Mucho. Te quiero.

–Yo más.

–No, yo más.

Se sonrieron.

Al primer plato sucedió un segundo, y a éste unos cuantos piscolabis más, hasta que arrastrada en un carrito por un par de cocineros rematados en sombreros cilíndricos, hizo regio acto de aparición la tarta de boda, culminada con las graciosas figurillas de los casados de caramelo.

Remus y Helen, levantándose como uno solo, recogieron el enorme cuchillo que les tendía uno de los serviciales groumets y, asiéndolo ambos por el mango, dieron el primer corte sobre el primer piso. Se escucharon algunos aplausos tímidos al fondo. Remus, ni corto ni perezoso, tomó con el dedo un poco de nata y manchó la nariz de Helen. Ésta, riéndose, se limitó a limpiarse con una servilleta.

Ángela se acercó con su plato y tomó un trazo de los que repartía con nerviosismo uno de los cocineros. Al girarse, chocó con Sorensen y el plato cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Se agacharon ambos a recogerlo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Se rieron.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Sorensen–. He sido un torpe.

–No, ha sido culpa mía –adujo ella–. Debería haberte visto.

–No, Ángela. No puedo consentir que digas eso. –La mujer, al coger un afilado trozo de porcelana, se cortó en un dedo, y la sangre escarlata se derramó por su largo y delgado índice ante la atenta y preocupada mirada del bibliotecario–. ¡Oh¿te has hecho daño? Déjame que te mire eso. Trae, te limpiaré con un pañuelo.

Y ella se dejó hacer dócilmente.

Algo más apartados, Remus y Helen se ofrecían el uno al otro los bocados de sus propios platos, sonriéndose entre miradas cómplices.

–Te amo, Helen. Éste día lo recordaremos siempre, así... nítido, perfecto...

La puerta se abrió de par en par con vehemencia, y la madera chocó con estridencia contra la pared. Todos se volvieron inmediatamente. La señora Carney sonreía con descaro...

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Ángela poniéndose en pie.

Dave Crisp se puso a balancearse de delante atrás como un frenético demente. Repetía sus frases de antes mientras Marggaret lo consolaba y le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

–Resulta ser –dijo la anciana bruja poniéndose bien el bolso sobre el hombro– que mi única nieta se casaba hoy y nadie me ha avisado. Suerte que una tiene contactos y se entera de las cosas, que si no...

–No... –susurró Helen. Sólo Remus pudo oírla–. Lo va a estropear todo.

–Pero ¿qué dices, Helen? –gritó Remus, de improviso demasiado jovial–. ¡Yo creía que habías invitado a la adorable señora Carney! –Levantándose para irla a recibir–. ¿Cómo está, señora mía? –Le besó la mano.

–Has aprendido modales... –Sonrió descaradamente la bruja–. ¿Quién te ha domesticado?

–¡Un chiste formidable! –aprobó entre risas Remus–. Veo que continúa con su habitual buen humor de siempre¿eh? –La señora Carney dejó de sonreír; estaba visiblemente contrariada–. Pero¡vaya, los del cátering no han traído su plato. Acompáñeme –le rogó– y se lo pediremos.

Salió de la sala, seguido por una confusa señora Carney, que, obediente, acometía todo lo que su nieto postizo le decía. Lo siguió sin rechistar hasta que abrió una puerta. El chico se detuvo y, esbozando una amplísima sonrisa, le dijo:

–Las damas primero.

Y la señora Carney, visiblemente sorprendida y halagada, pasó por delante de él con mucha pompa. Remus no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Cuando la vieja bruja ya hubo pasado, él cerró rápidamente la puerta sin pasar, dejando dentro a la mujer, y sacó su varita apuntándola hacia el picaporte:

–Securus latibulum.

La señora Carney forcejeó con el pomo, pero Remus, acostumbrado a aquel hechizo, la había dejado encerrada. Practicó otro par de encantamientos para que ningún muggle pudiera abrirla desde fuera y tocó con los nudillos la puerta.

–Señora Carney¿está ahí? –preguntó.

–¡Sácame de aquí, infesto saco de pulgas! –vociferó–. Es un cuarto de baño muggle. ¡Cabrito peludo!

Remus, sonriendo, le dijo:

–Espero que disfrute de la boda, señora Carney.

Y regresó a la sala en que se continuaba con la mayor normalidad posible el festín de celebración.

–¿Qué ha pasado con mi madre¿Qué has hecho? –le preguntó nerviosa, no hizo más entrar, tía Ángela.

–Está a buen recaudo –contestó Remus con misterio–. Esta boda no la va a fastidiar como que me llamo Remus Julius Lupin.

Ángela se marchó a su asiento más tranquila, encogiéndose de hombros. Remus y Helen abrieron el baile marcándose un perfecto vals, pieza que llevaban practicando desde hacía algunas semanas con el único fin de no hacer el ridículo en público.

–¿Sabes qué, Remus? –Mientras bailaban–. Estoy intrigada por saber dónde has metido a mi abuela.

–La he encerrado en un cuarto de baño bajo el encantamiento «securus latibulum». –Helen se echó a reír–. Es ingenioso¿verdad¿Quieres verla?

Y la cogió de la mano y salió de la gran sala. Nadie reparó en su marcha, porque todos bailaban al ritmo de la música o pendían sobre la mesa del ponche. Salieron, pero se llevaron una increíble sorpresa¡los camareros corrían despavoridos, asustados! Remus se preguntó a qué se debía aquello. ¿Quizás la señora Carney estuviera utilizando encantamientos prohibidos y hubiera podido liberarse de su prisión?

Remus contuvo un grito.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, Remus? –preguntó Helen preocupada.

–Que me acabo de acordar de que no le he quitado la varita a tu abuela –dijo con los ojos abiertos de incertidumbre–. ¡Esto debe estar haciéndolo ella!

Y echaron a correr; Helen con mayor dificultad, porque se tenía que remangar la falda. Aun así, por culpa de los tacones no se solventaba el problema. Llegaron al vestíbulo del restaurante, donde se escuchaban unos extraños gritos y de donde los camareros y recepcionistas huían con pavor.

Remus y Helen llegaron y se quedaron de piedra. Allí, plantada de espaldas a ellos, con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, había una adolescente que respiraba con alteración. Frente a ella, un enorme lobo con el pelo del lomo erizado gruñía amenazándola. La baba le caía por las fauces abiertas, en las que enseñaba cruelmente sus colmillos. El animal se preparó para abalanzarse sobre la chica cuando ésta blandió algo en su mano y un rayo de luz violácea salió disparado hacia el lobo, pero éste lo evitó pegando un salto. Remus y Helen se quedaron boquiabiertos¡la niña era una bruja!

Helen agarró a Remus de la cara y le preguntó:

–¿Tú también puedes verlo?

Remus asintió sólo una vez y sacó decidido su varita. La blandió y conjuró un hechizo dirigiéndola hacia el lobo, pero el rayo que salió chocó contra el cuerpo del animal sin provocarle daño alguno. Parecía como si su espesa piel la hubiera absorbido, pero no era posible...

La pequeña se volvió, y, para sorpresa de Remus y Helen, vieron que tenía una máscara blanca en la cara que sólo le dejaba ver los ojos y la boca, que tenía ligeramente abierta. Se quedó mirando a Remus Lupin con unos ojos marrones claros extremadamente desorbitados. El lobo aprovechó aquel repentino despiste y se abalanzó sobre la chica, mordiéndola en un tobillo. La chica profirió un agudo chillido y se le cayó la varita. El lobo la arrastró unos metros y desaparecieron con una cortina de humo neblinosa.

–¿Eso qué ha sido? –preguntó Helen cuando se repuso de la sorpresa.

–No lo sé... –dijo Remus avanzando lentamente hasta el lugar en que habían desaparecido.

Pero una voz nubló la mente de Helen, reverberando en su cabeza: «Ya está: hoy se ha decidido», dijo. Una sola vez. Y era su misma voz.

Se agachó y recogió la varita de la chica. La miró detenidamente, sujetándola con delicadeza, y de la punta de la varita surgieron varias chispas, plateadas, como rayos de luna. Remus se guardó la varita perdida de aquella niña en el bolsillo.

–Tal vez haya sido una premonición –se dijo Helen buscando algún tipo de explicación–. Yo la he estado viendo y te la he enviado a ti en tiempo real. ¿No?

–No puede ser. Lo que acabamos de ver ha pasado ahora y ha sido real –dijo Remus tranquilo–. Los camareros no habrían podido ver también tu premonición. Lo mejor será que volvamos a la sala del banquete antes de que se preocupen por nosotros.

Regresaron y todos se volvieron hacia ellos. Helen se sintió cohibida, pero no le prestaron mayor atención, porque siguieron bailando como si tal cosa. Todos parecían muy felices. Nadie se preguntaba cómo habían llegado de improviso un lobo y una niña bruja hasta allí. «Pero si era sólo una adolescente –pensó Remus–. ¡No puede hacer magia! El Ministerio habrá tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto.»

Se quedó observando a Helen y pudo ver en su mirada que ella también le estaba dando vueltas al asunto en la cabeza. Estaba tan preocupada que habría querido consolarla, pero él también estaba tan confuso que no sabía qué palabras usaría.

–¡Ah¿Estáis aquí? –preguntó el señor Nicked. Venía cogido de la mano de su esposa, que sonreía muy alegre–. Queríamos daros vuestro regalo de boda.

–¿Las toallas? –inquirió Remus.

El señor Nicked se echó a reír, como un niño chico. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó un alargado papel a su yerno.

–¿Qué es? –inquirió Helen, curiosa, mientras Remus lo leía sin saber qué decir.

–Es una reserva de hotel en Roma, hija –explicó la señora Nicked sonriente–. En Roma, la ciudad del amor.

–Pero... ¡Mamá! –exclamó contenta Helen–. Ya habéis pagado todo el banquete. ¿Por qué habéis tenido que regalarnos nada más? –dijo.

–Porque nos apetecía, hija, y ya está –respondió el señor Nicked–. Que si no os gusta vamos tu madre y yo...

–¡No, no!... –respondió apresuradamente Remus–. Sí nos gusta.

–Que lo disfrutéis –dijo la señora Nicked y se marcharon, no sin abrazarlos primero.

Remus y Helen, con aquella sorpresa, ya habían olvidado la escena anterior.

–Vaya... –dijo Remus con preocupación, cuando sus suegros ya se habían alejado, retomando el baile–. Pues al final, con la cosa, tenemos de todo menos toallas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**LA SEMANA PASADA NO PUDE COLGAR TODOS LOS **_dibujos de Elena_**, CONQUE INTENTARÉ COLGAR HOY OTRA PARTE DE ELLOS: AL MENOS INTENTARÉ QUE LOS DE AYA K, JOANNE Y LORIEN ESTÉN.) **

Helen Nicked ya no existe... No, démosle la bienvenida a Helen Lupin. Perdonadme, ya sé que era un título muy ambiguo, pero no hay nada como una buena temporadita de intriga. Sé que muchos os habéis pensado lo peor (he llegado hasta a oír –leer– que si Remus iba a matarla por un descuido...). ¡Vaya! Por suerte esta intriga pasó, pero os prometo muchas, muchas muchas muchas más; como siempre digo. Lo cierto es que a partir de aquí el argumento se va a poner cada vez más interesante, y no soy yo quien lo digo: Elena lo confirma (que en mi caso sería muy presuntuoso decir algo como tal). Pero, bueno¿a qué enrollarme tanto para dar la fecha del próximo capítulo, eh? Bien, veamos... ¡Oh, sí! Como os dije a principios de mes, en mayo es la feria de mi ciudad y, consecuentemente, ese viernes no podré colgar. Digamos que me lo tomaré de rélax (más quisieras tú). Tened en cuenta que tengo también, como he dicho muchas veces ya, que dejarme margen para tener siempre capítulos de reserva disponibles. Y, además, muchos estaréis liados con los exámenes y así os dejo un poco más de tiempo. ¿Os parece? Con tal, decidido queda que el **viernes, 3 de junio** colgaré la siguiente entrega. Pobre hombre...

31 de mayo: Cumpleaños de Elena. **¡FELICIDADES, ELENA!**

Avance del capítulo 41 (**BENVENUTTI**)¡Oh!... Qué placer. Un romántico viaje a Italia como luna de miel. ¿Quién pudiera gozarlo? Pobre muggle... ¿Cuántos días hace que su hijita se fue de casa? Ya la echa de menos... Pobre hombre... Ni fuera de casa se dejan los problemas atrás; dondequiera que estén, éstos los persiguen. ¡Es el hado, dicen unos; para mí que es el destino, que escondido en la maleta se hubieron de llevar. Pobres... Pobre...

Saludos a todos, mis queridos lectores.


	41. Benvenutti

**¡Bienvenidos a la cuadragésimo primera entrega de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews":

–**NAYRA**. Hola, Sara. Primero, antes que nada, paso a responderte las cuestiones señaladas en cuanto al capítulo. Sí, sé que era un título intrigante (y para eso lo puse, ejem ejem...), pero ¿cómo pudiste pensar que iba a matar a Helen? Pobre... Por lo menos tú no has dicho, como otros, que si Remus la iba a matar sin querer. ¿Cómo se concibe eso? Entonces sí ya que hubiera sido para tirarse de los pelos. Me alegra saber que he conseguido emocionarte con el capítulo, y espero también haberte conseguido intrigar con todas las puertas abiertas que he empezado a dejar. Y ¡claro que los capítulos son cada vez más largos! Ya te dije que aquellos dos (el 32 y 33, o 33 y 34) fueron caso aparte (y aún me avergüenzo de ellos), pero que en adelante iban a ser mucho más largos. El último que he escrito tiene 40 páginas... Os voy a aburrir! Y ahora vayamos a temas más serios y realistas. Leí el correo electrónico de Eva, pero muchas gracias por avisar. Dile de mi parte, por si acaso no se fija, que le dejo aquí un parrafito en respuesta a ese correo¿vale? Lo del dibujo, ya te dije que estaba acabado, pero tendremos que colgar esta tanda (de la que aún quedan unos cuantos), antes de proceder con los siguientes. Ya te avisaré cuando eso personalmente. Y por lo de los exámenes ni te preocupes. ¿Qué son siete? Sí, ya sé, muchas. Pero seguro que buenas juergas te habrás dado este curso¿no? Aprovecha el verano y el curso que viene lo aprovechas de verdad y ya está. No pasa nada por repetir siempre que no se repita el desastre ocasionado con anterioridad. Conque no te preocupes. Yo, al menos, ese consejo te doy. Bueno, aquí lo dejo, que la proximidad de los exámenes no me permiten ser mucho más locuaz. Un beso, Nayra (por cierto¿me explicaste alguna vez la razón de este _nick_?).

–**DRU**. Hola, Dru. Sí, mejor te llamo así; no es que me vaya a hacer un lío, ciertamente, pero como estoy esta tarde... ¡Mejor no quebrarme la cabeza, que ya está un poco cansada después de haberme tenido que estudiar todo un tema! Ah, perdona si no me enteré bien, pero es que lo leería aprisa o del revés, o yo qué sé, y entendí que te ibas de Valencia. Bueno, pues de Valencia no conozco a nadie, así que... ¡Vaya! Oye¿conoces a Nayra y a AYA K? Son de por allí. ¿Por qué piensas, por cierto, que lo haberse casado va a afectar a lo de Wathelpun? Ay, ese nombre, cómo me gusta... Yo te diría cuánto va a afectar, pero no debo, realmente; sólo puedo decirte que si ellos no se hubieran casado el lobo y la niña no hubieran tenido que luchar en el recibidor del restaurante. Ejem... ejem... Bueno, ya para "Salvando a Sirius Black" te dejaré una respuesta¿no, pero, como leí tu "review", sólo quería comentarte que me dio la impresión de que no te había gustado que hubiese comenzado a escribir ese final. Lo siento, ten en cuenta que no es culpa mía; y también que los escribiré todos. Un beso.

–**MARCE**. Hola, Marcela. Ay, qué poquito falta para que escriba (reitero: escriba, no cuelgue) el capítulo en que sales tú. Ya he acabado el anterior y me preparo la estructura del que apareces. Tengo que enfocarlo bien, no quiero decepcionarte. Y antes de pasar a lo más importante, que es tu "review", te respondo aquí al escueto mensaje de "Story-Weavers" que dejaste y que pude leer. Sí, soy el administrador de la RELIGIÓN LUPINA, y tengo pensado invitaros a todos, pero como la página está un poco en vías de mejora pues pienso dejarlo para un poco más adelante. ¿Vale? Tú tranquila que te invitaré seguro. Realmente creo haberte dejado intrigada, porque nunca te había "leído" tan crispada. Son muchas las incógnitas, lo sé, pero pronto se irán descubriendo, aunque a algunas pareciera que les falten siglos. Lo de la mano blanca del _boggart_ de Sorensen, no, te digo ya desde aquí que no es Voldemort. Es... (ja ja), no, hombre, eso se descubrirá muy pronto. ¡Ah! Y que haya dicho que Sorensen guarda un secreto, una doble personalidad, no quita que pueda ser bueno con su hermano y pueda ayudarlo con la casa y ser su padrino de boda. Y Helen... pobre... que la que va a tener montada con el sótano. En poco más de diez capítulos vais a conocer, o intuir, el argumento de casi los cincuenta capítulos próximos porque mira que me puse a meter pistas y más pistas en forma de visiones. ¡Vaya!... Aunque creo que deberías revisarlo, porque no es Helen la que conjuró la maldición asesina, sino una de las personas que contempló en su visión; ella sería incapaz de hacerlo. Vaya, creo que me he excedido hablando del capítulo en sí, pero es que a partir de aquí la trama me emociona; todos los capítulos descubren algo nuevo, todos se quedan con una pizca de intriga. ¡Es genial! O al menos a mí me lo parece... Sí, me parece bien que cambiemos un poco de tema porque las cuestiones políticas (por interesantes que puedan ser según el punto de vista que se adopte) resultan algo rayantes; y, además, conocemos poco el uno del otro: deberíamos hablar más de nuestros gustos y esas cosas, conque gracias por haberme dado ciertas indicaciones sobre ti. Pues a mí me gusta leer (obvio, qué haría, si no, en Filología) y escribir (a ver quién es el guapo que tiene cerca de 900 páginas en un archivo de Word que pone MDUL si no le gusta), también el cine, aunque las películas épicas de mucha acción, soy así, del tipo de "El Señor de los Anillos", "X-Men", "La guerra de las galaxias", "Troya", aunque no desecho buenas recepciones como "Moulin Rouge", que veo con mucho gusto y que ha influido muchas veces hasta en mi propia vida. La música no me motiva tanto, mira tú; realmente no sé qué tipo de música me gusta, la verdad; si tengo que hacer caso a la clase de discos que encuentro por casa..., pues sólo encuentros bandas sonoras (Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos, X-Men, Moulin Rouge...); la cosa se repite... A mí realmente el deporte no es que me guste mucho, pero lo hago porque es saludable y todas las tardes que dispongo de un ratito salgo a correr a un circuito que hay cerca de mi casa (cara de decepción: pero esta semana no he ido porque, con lo de la feria, pasaban por allí los jinetes a menudo y todo estaba lleno de cagadas de caballo que tenía que ir uno sorteando casi con maestría). Bueno, ésa es un poco mi vida¿no? Si me dejo algo, mejor te lo refiero en próximas respuestas, porque esto se está alargando. Un beso.

–**ANDREA B. **Hola, Andrea. Primero te resuelvo la duda: claro que sería bueno saber la dirección de "Story-Weavers", lo entiendo, pero como no sé tu correo electrónico (no estás registrada en "fanfiction", digo) no he podido invitarte, como he hecho con los demás. No obstante, podrás encontrar la dirección en la cabecera del capítulo tercero de REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED. Preséntate, paséate y dispón a tu gusto. Claro que imagino que he tenido que dejarte con la curiosidad, pero, como tú has dicho, "ni modo". XD No, hombre. Son cosas que pronto se resolverán. Y yo creo que va a ser más increíble de lo que vosotros mismos os imagináis. Sí, el espejo, el sótano, la niña y el lobo... ¡Es demasiado hasta para una adivina! Pero ¿y si no fuese cosa del futuro, sino del presente? Te dejo con esa incógnita. En tu mano queda responderla. Un besote. ¡Ah! Y me hizo mucha gracia que lo comparases todo con tu situación personal; es peculiar.

–**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. ¿Que por allí también estáis de feria? Qué casualidad, realmente. Me alegra ver que la recibes con tan buen ánimo y tan predispuesta. Yo (snif) no he podido dormir mucho aunque haya sido feria... Porque esto de los estudios... (insultos en diferido). Va, ya me tranquilicé. (Quique pone cara de resentimiento, fingida, claro). Qué envidia me das... Bueno, nos das... A Elena también, claro. Pero, bueno, este sábado sí que voy a ver la tercera de la Guerra de las Galaxias. Je je... Antes no hemos podido porque era feria (una semana y media) y los dos sábados pues los hemos empleado en ir de casetas (lugar cubierto con lonas, preferentemente, que en el recinto feriado se usa para que la gente beba –no, no, no... en nuestro caso– o para bailar) y pasearnos por la feria y dar los habituales paseítos en los cacharritos todos montados y esas cosas. Bueno, y ahora sí, MDUL...: no te preocupes por los niños del sótano, no van a matar a Helen ni nada parecido, pero sí es preocupante que no será la única visión que la mujer tendrá. Sólo una cosa te adelanto: ese niño, el Weasley, no es Ron, pero se conocerán. Un besazo enorme, Karina de Black, jeje... Qué poco falta para el retorno de... "del jedi"... Tú ya me entiendes.

–**JOANNE DISTTE**. Hola, Laura (oh, qué raro se me hace llamarte así, la verdad). ¿Preparada para ver tu personaje? Me alegro un montón de que hayas podido ponerte por fin y hayas leído todos los capítulos de golpe. Yo cada vez tengo menos tiempo¡jo, y no sé para cuándo podré leer el 7, que lo tengo pendiente. Pero, descuida, quiero leerlo. Sí quería hacerte una sugerencia para "Amnesia" y quería incluírtela en el "review" que te dejara, pero como veo que no hay forma que sea antes de los exámenes te lo hago aquí antes de mi "gran despedida"; mi sugerencia es ésta: "¿por qué no pones una especie de escena abstracta en que Sirius sueñe con Bella cualquier cosa, algo impuro o no tan impuro, aunque fuese algo que realmente éste tuviese ganas de hacerle a su prima y entonces así podremos ver qué alcance de "apasionamiento" tendrá tu relato cuando al fin suceda algo, si es que sucede, entre ambos?" Bueno, es sólo una sugerencia, tú haces lo que quieras que es tu relato y tú, su libre autora. Bueno, yendo al lío... Son muchos "reviews" y muchas consideraciones a las que en su conjunto no podré dar respuesta, como suelo, pero daré una visión general: sobre todo que siempre consigues despegarme una sonrisa con la desestructuración que haces de las cosas más importantes y más curiosas o que más te han hecho reír. Como lo de las jornadas licántropas; no sé, tú dices que te han parecido originales y yo, al imaginarlas, las miro con un poquito más de condescendencia que antes. Me satisface saber que Gran Mago te ha gustado, porque estoy preparando todo un capítulo dentro de... ¡Conectamos con la casa! A Elena casi se le saltan las lágrimas cuando lee que te gustaba Sorensen (el nombre se le ocurrió a ella, por cierto), pero no así cuando supo que la querías ver muerta para tener libre el camino. Cómo te aproximas a la versión medulizada... Veo que sigues por Ken... A Elena YA no le cae nada bien... ¡Ah¿También te quieres emparentar con Ryan Simmons como con Dorcas en el cap. 13 o por ahí? Sí, el señor Nicked no cambiará nunca... Snif, snif. Sí, ya sé que os dejo con muchas intrigas e incógnitas pero las iré resolviendo, tranquila; aunque mi favorita es la visión que tuvo Helen cuando Remus volvió de las jornadas licántropas. Espero que ahí lloréis todos. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por haberte dedicado toda una tarde a leer mis paranoias, es un mérito; en segundo lugar, leí el correo que me mandaste y te agradezco que actuases de intermediaria entre Valen y yo; es bueno saberlo cuando hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. Y en tercer lugar, pero no por ello menos importante, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por atrasar un mes la fecha del concurso, porque ya no sabía ni si iba a disponer de tiempo para acabarlo, con las ganas que yo tenía... Veo que la gente se está animando, me alegro. Gusta la competencia. Ya tengo decidido qué escribiré, aunque yo mismo estoy sorprendido de lo que ronda por mi mente. Otra consideración (por cierto, qué respuesta más larga me está quedando, espero no aburrirte, pero es que tenía muchas cosas que decirte, como un conglomerado de últimas palabras antes de una larga ausencia) tenía que hacerte... ¿Te has enterado de que me han hecho administrador de la Religión Lupina¿Quién lo iba a decir, verdad? Yo mismo estoy sorprendido, cosa cierta. Sé que estás apuntada porque te vi en miembros y leí tu mensaje en que animabas a participar en los retos, en los que, por cierto, a ver si encuentro tiempo y me pongo un poco este verano. ¿O era al concurso? Ya no sé nada, qué lío. Bueno, lo cierto es que la página está un poco "apagailla", pero tú ya conoces mis dotes de publicista. Sólo hay un problema, que tú sabes lo patoso que soy yo con estas cosas de Internet; lo curioso es que sea sólo con Internet, porque luego con la informática general me desenvuelvo de maravilla y el ordenador de mi casa lo manejo en todos los aspectos a las mil maravillas. Os pediré eso de intercambiar los "banners" de publicidad cuando tengamos hecho uno para "linkearnos". Bueno, como se haga... Vaya, realmente esta introducción no era a propósito de contarte mi vida sino de preguntarte cómo diantre se manejan las "herramientas para administradores". Ya sé que está en español, que está todo muy clarito¡pero estoy hecho un lío en algunos aspectos! Por ejemplo¿cómo se consigue que cuando creas un nuevo panel de mensajes aparezca dentro de mensajes y no perdido al final del menú? Si no entiendes lo que digo, pásate por la página y ve el estropicio que he hecho poniendo las "presentaciones" fuera de "mensajes". O¡sí, como tenéis vosotros el vínculo de "miembros" que aparecemos dentro todos los autores y no diseminados por el resto del menú. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Que cuando pinchas sobre "miembros" en Story-Weavers salen los miembros al hacerlo, al igual que con mensajes, y no antes; con lo que los vínculos están dentro y no fuera, diseminados por el menú como los pongo yo. ¿Cómo se hace eso? Bueno, ésa no era realmente tampoco la consideración, si es que me estoy enrollando más hoy que el primer día (en aquel lejano capítulo undécimo...). Es que estaba pensando crear una página que fuese algo así como "personajes HP" para poder hablar un poco de todos aunque la página sea específica de Remus; y quería crear una página principal y luego dentro "subpáginas" o como demonios se llamen que sean hipervínculos (como mi vínculo del dibujo que hizo Mina en Story-Weavers del lobo y la luna que ponen "KaicuDumb" –es que con la tontería no sé si me estoy explicando y lo estoy repitiendo todo veinte veces que creo que te voy a hacer un lío...–) a cada una de las páginas específicas de los personajes. Bueno, pues, al lío, te iba a decir que el primer personaje que quería crear era el de Bella y que si tenías un par de dibujos chulos de ella que pudiera incluir. ¡Ah! También se me había ocurrido agregar vínculos en cada página de personaje a las mejores páginas de ese personaje y había pensado que quizá quisieses mandarme un icono de publicidad de tu página. Lo añadiré encantado. Y, en último lugar, también había pensado añadir, finalmente, los mejores "fanfics" que traten sobre ese personaje en concreto; y, como creo que la experta en Bellatrix eres tú, quería que me señalases dos o tres "fanfics" de los que más te gusten entre los que hayas escrito de ella para que los incluya. ¿Te parece? Imagino que sí. ¡Ah! Y otra pregunta¿cómo has puesto una imagen preconfigurada para fondo en el panel de "concursos"? Yo es que sólo puedo poner colorines, y no sé si es cosa del ordenata o que yo ya estoy... ¡plof, que me va a dar algo. Pues eso, me gustaría que me ayudases un pelín sobre todo eso, que me hagas las indicaciones precisas y añadiré esos dibujos, tu publicidad y los "fanfics". Y si ya, de paso, me quisieses indicar cómo funciona todo lo demás, este lunático (vaya, nunca mejor dicho) con ojeras hasta el piso del suelo te estaría eternamente agradecido (como ya te lo está por todo cuanto has hecho por mí). Tienes tiempo de sobra para hacerlo pues en junio seré un fantasma, pero me gustaría que todas esas indicaciones sobre tus "fanfics" y eso y esas posibles instrucciones me las hicieses llegar por correo electrónico (los dibujos claro está, no podía ser de otra manera) aunque yo haya aprovechado el relato para comentártelo porque Internet lo veo más bien poco. Y ahora sí, me despido, que debo de estar poniéndote la cabeza como un bombo cuando tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer. Siento haberme tenido que extender tanto. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por adelantado. Volveré... P.D.¡Ah¿Podrías pedirle a Mina si te podía dar para que me la dieses tú a mí a su vez una dirección que dio ella una vez de un portal para descargarse programas para hacer _banners_? Es que quiero hacer uno publicitario para la Religión Lupina, ya verás qué churro me sale.

–**LEONITA**. Hola, Ana. ¿Qué tal? El examen espero que bien. Por cierto, chica, estás en todos lados. No te imaginaba en Potter & Cía. también, conque, cuando vi que me respondías a lo de la quedada en Córdoba¿qué puedo decir? Me quedé impresionado. Nury parece una chica simpática y ya ha respondido otra chica de Sevilla también. Quizá haya de contemplarse la idea de hacerlo en la capital, aunque espero que ya para otoño, porque en verano no es conveniente salir de la cazuela para caerse al fogón (y lo digo por todos). Además, tengo muchas ganas de reencontrarnos. Preguntaré los precios y eso y convenceré a Elena, que al comentárselo no lo tenía muy claro. Espero que se apunte más gente, de verdad. Sería algo memorable, de esas cosas que cuentas a tus nietos y eso. ¡Qué bien! Ya tenemos "Leonita's stories" digitalizadas. En serio, me hace mucha ilusión pinchar tu vínculo de participante en "fanfiction" y ver que tienes un relato; ya creía que nunca sucedería. Sólo que a ver si a mí también me deja la página dejarte "review", porque ya lo he intentado dos veces y estoy del error 503 ya hasta... A ver si puedo conseguirlo antes de colgar esto, aunque, si he colgado esto, también podré dejarte "review", porque el "log in" sirve para todo. Jo, qué fastidio; tengo muchísimas ganas de contribuir con mi "review" y no me dejan. ¡Eso pone de mala leche a cualquiera! Ah, y cómo crees, como en tu último correo dijiste o sugeriste, que no te iba a dejar "reviews". Pues ¡claro! Uno por cada capítulo, como hago siempre. Ya mismo descubrirás cuán importantes son, cuán agradecido es verte de pronto respaldado. Acabas de probar la manzana, Ann Thorny, la manzana prohibida, y pronto te engancharás y no querrás más que escribir y dejar capítulos y leer cómo la gente te lee y habla de tus escritos. A mí me pasa que, de pronto, quizá cuando voy por medio de la calle y no tengo otra cosa en que pensar, que me quedo obnubilado y pienso "tal vez en este preciso instante me esté leyendo alguien, en algún cualquiera del mundo". Es un pensamiento muy reconfortante. ¿Y te has pensado participar en el concurso de Story-Weavers? Yo sí. Imagino que luego los expondrán todos en el grupo y, si no, le propondré a Joanne que lo haga. Además, conoces a Joanne, a Mina y también a Nury, que son el jurado, y a las tres les caes bien. Es un punto a tu favor. Yo, particularmente, te animo, pero ¿a qué habrá que yo no te anime? Dice Elena que muchas gracias por todo lo que has dicho sobre su dibujo, que te lo dedica con mucho cariño. También piensa (y lo comparto) que antes de que llegue el capítulo en cuestión averiguarás muchas cosas sobre tu personaje por ciertos comentarios que se dicen antes del mismo; yo creo que ya te hueles algo, porque te conozco y eres tan inteligente como para percibir la sutileza de las visiones de Helen. En caso contrario, mejor, porque quería darte una gran sorpresa cuando apareciese Ann Thorny y, si lo adivinases, me chafarías todo el invento. Sobre el capítulo: (risas). Sí, ya sé que todo el mundo se pensaba que la iba a matar; incluso hubo quien me dijo si es que Remus iba a matarla por descuido. ¡Qué rebuscado! Hombre, en cierto modo no mentía: Helen Nicked ya no existe, ahora es Helen Lupin; pero, bueno, es que en estos capítulos empiezo a ser muy malo y a desear siempre dejaros con la intriga. Soy perverso... Lo del _boggart_de Sorensen se descubrirá pronto, muy a pesar del joven bibliotecario, que hubiera preferido que no fuese a sí. Helen y Remus tenían que ir a vivir a esa casa, era su destino. A mí realmente me gusta y el sótano es una de mis habitaciones favoritas, aunque es cierto que es muy misteriosa a la vez. Aún quedan muchas visiones, luces y espectros que aparecer allí abajo, conque ¡prepárate! Elena sí que me hace una gracia, cogiendo ya teorías y todo y planteándomelas. Bueno, Ana... Ay, cuánto tiempo que voy a estar sin poderte hablar. Muchos besos y espero llegar vivo a tu cumpleaños, que, si mal no recuerdo, era el 26 de julio. Saludos a Pepe. Mantén viva la discusión en Potter & Cía.

**–AYA K**. Hola, Eva. Muchas gracias por seguir preocupándote de MDUL aunque tengas el ordenata llenito de virus corrosivos. Espero que se te solucione pronto y puedas estar de nuevo por Internet con la frecuencia con que solías. Ya entiendo entonces por qué pasas últimamente tanto tiempo en el ciber... Claro... Al menos, por suerte, los sigues leyendo. No te preocupes por los "reviews"; mientras esté enterado de que lo has leído y conozca tu opinión podré dejarte aquí una respuesta. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo y, sobre todo, lo de que Remus encerrara a la dichosa y entrometida abuela en el cuarto de baño. También imagino que estarás intrigada por las visiones¿no? Esas profecías harán que tu personaje, así como otros muchos, salgan más, pues Wathelpun estará en la vida de todos. Bueno, ya está bien de hablar de MDUL¿no te parece? Que me excedo. ¡Ah, me satisface saber que te pasaste por Story-Weavers y viste el dibujo. ¿Te viste? Sí, es que Remus, Lorien y tú estaréis juntos. No sé por qué tus padres tienen que estar decepcionados por que te hayan quedado tres; no sé, no lo entiendo... A más de un padre me gustaría verlo estudiando para ver lo que es (justamente hoy he estado de lío con mi madre por un asunto parecido). No te preocupes por los tres suspensos, de veras; tú sólo esfuérzate en preparártelos bien este verano y ya está. Con un poco de suerte y fuerza de voluntad incluso puedes hacer la selectividad en septiembre. ¡Ah, eso sí..., no vayas a descuidar la diversión, la piscina, las terrazas, las largas salidas nocturnas, que el verano es el verano a fin de cuentas. Anima a Sara, aunque la veo positiva. La verdad es que te aprecia mucho, me he dado cuenta. ¿Sabes qué? Me he dado cuenta de que no sé casi nada de vampiros. Bien, como me has dado los nombres de los autores este verano me pillaré los libros y me los leeré para tener un poco más de conocimiento. Luego ya veré qué integro de unos y otros, pero así ya he comenzado por algo¿no te parece? Ya te comentaré el resultado. Y lo de la versión cinematográfica de que licántropos y vampiros estén enfrentados, aunque sea del cine, me parece ¡genial! Porque si es un relato de hombres lobo... ¿qué más se puede pedir que un poquito de acción e intriga? Muchas gracias por esa larga tesis vampírica que he leído con mucha impresión y que me va a servir bastante, lo sé. Bueno, un beso, y hasta pronto.

–**JANE LUPIN**. Hola. Recibí tu correo electrónico, aunque por suerte, porque lo recibí a última hora y realmente ha sido por fortuna que he podido incluirte. Me alegra saber que sigues ahí, aunque ciertamente pensé que ya habías dejado el relato, ya que hacía ciertamente mucho desde la última vez que supe de ti. Pero "nunca es tarde". Cierto es que no he podido copiar el correo conque no recuerdo muy bien qué me dijiste, pero bueno..., lo importante es que lo leíste y que he vuelto a saber de ti. ¡Qué bien, además, que ya lleves mucho adelantado con tu "fic"! Te deseo mucho éxito. Un beso.

**AVISO A VALEN Y A PIKI** ¡Hola, chicas! Cuánto hace que no sé nada de ninguna de vosotras, de ninguna de las dos. Pero, por suerte, he sabido de ambas y sé que estás vivas y demás. ¡Vaya con los problemas informáticos! **Valen**, no te preocupes; Joanne me lo explicó todo en un correo electrónico. Es una chica muy bien mandada, una estupenda mediadora y realmente le agradezco que lo hiciera; también a ti, claro está, que te acordases de mí y que le pidieses que me tuviese al tanto de tus problemas. Espero volverte a ver pronto por aquí. **Laura**, muchísimas gracias por dejar un mensaje en "Story-Weavers" en esos escasos cinco minutos de que dispones en casa de tu prima (¿de tu prima, no?). Te estoy esperando con muchísimas ganas, porque ¿qué voy a hacer yo sin mi malagueña favorita que en poquísimas semanas ha conseguido que me sienta muy amistoso con ella¿Y qué sin sus frases inmortales? **Un beso a ambas.**

**KALA FICTION Y PAULA YEMEROLY** (por orden alfabético): espero que estéis bien y pueda encontraros pronto. Muchos besos a ambas y aquí os dejo este escueto mensajito compartido para que veáis que me acuerdo también de vosotras y que siento vuestra ausencia de palabras.

**¡FERNANDO ALONSO, EL MEJOR!**

(**DEDICATORIA**. Este capítulo se lo dedico a una persona que acabo de conocer recientemente pero que me ha demostrado tantas muestras de cariño y me ha valorado tan positivamente que, ciertamente, siento hacia ella un profundo respeto, un gran cariño y mucho aprecio. Sí, es a ti, **Moony**** Lunática (Almudena)**, administradora de la Religión Lupina, un grupo al que todos quedáis invitados. ¡Ah¡Elena¡Felicidades, de nuevo... Ya tienes los 19, y recién cumpliditos. Dos días no más. Muchos besos.)

**AVISO PARA PRECAVIDOS**. A partir del capítulo anterior ya pudimos presenciar a una elevada cantidad de visiones y medio acertijos futuristas presenciados por Helen. Esto es sólo un consejo, que lo haga quien quiera o pueda: a partir de éste van a aparecer muchas visiones más y os recomendaría que las fueseis apuntando en algún papel o algo. Todas juntas realmente os harán vislumbrar o al menos intuir qué es lo que puede pasar en el futuro. Me gustaría saber qué opináis, porque sí, yo tengo la respuesta de quién es Wathelpun, de quiénes son esos niños, por qué el espejo previene a Helen del día más triste de su vida, pero vosotros podéis adivinarlo si recopiláis las visiones.

**CAPÍTULO XLI (BENVENUTTI)**

Desterrando las extrañas y sin sentido escenas del día más feliz de sus vidas, Remus y Helen se decidieron a pasar un rato alegre y divertido por la noche... Se olvidaron de voces en un espejo, de niños en un sótano y de apariciones mágicas que se esfumaban misteriosamente.

La cama, anchísima, tenía la colcha de color rojo pasión y en el centro un enorme cojín con forma de corazón. Un delicado y fino dosel color carmesí resbalaba por encima de la cama movido por la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana, que volaba los pétalos de rosa que campaban a sus anchas por encima de la colcha.

–Es precioso –susurró Helen, tan bajo que parecía que no quisiese romper la magia del momento.

Y era cierto que la habitación de matrimonio de los chicos estaba encantadora. Ellos no la habían decorado para la ocasión, sino que de aquello se había encargado tía Ángela, que lo había hecho a conciencia. Había rogado encarecidamente ocuparse de aquel asunto el día anterior de la boda y nadie se opuso a su firme determinación.

Remus y Helen se quedaron mirando la cama con tirantez. Se rehuían las miradas y los corazones les latían con un frenesí casi adolescente. No era la primera vez, ni mucho menos, que hacían el amor, aunque sí como marido y mujer y sí en aquella cama y en aquella su casa.

–Bueno... –dijo Helen, suspirando.

–Ha sido el día más feliz de toda mi vida, Helen –le dijo Remus de improviso–. Te lo juro, Helen.

–Ya lo sé, Remus –dijo–. Para mí también.

Remus sonrió.

–Te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, señora de Lupin.

Helen también sonrió. Se besaron. Se abrazaron. Sus manos rozaron sus cuerpos y se desprendieron de la ropa como si, de pronto, les resutase molesto o incómodo tenerla demasiado tiempo más. Completamente desnudos, se echaron sobre la cama y no dejaron en ningún momento de besarse y de jugar.

Gritos de placer envolvieron el dosel y los pétalos caían de la cama contagiados de pasión y sudorosa emoción. La culminación de aquella emoción, del placer, en un grito reprimida.

Los cuerpos se separaron, jadeantes. Remus se cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca, sin aliento, mirando de soslayo cómo Helen se recomponía lentamente y su sonrisa seguía flagrante. Habían visitado el cielo sin estar muertos.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Remus?

–¿Qué, Helen?

–Que yo también quiero que me hagas la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Remus se volvió hacia ella y la besó y la abrazó. Pero se separó un momento, contrariado.

–¿Qué te pasa, Remus?

–Nada... Nada. Sólo que... ¿Crees que tu abuela habrá podido escapar¡A ver si sigue allí encerrada!

–¿Qué más da eso? –gritó–. Eso le pasa por incordiar.

–Es que me siento culpable –musitó Remus.

–¡Esto era lo que me faltaba por escuchar hoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Vamos, Remus –decía Helen con pesadez–. Hace media hora que te pedí que metieras las camisetas en el baúl y ¡aún sigues con eso! Quiero llegar a Italia con tiempo de sobra.

Remus bufó. Su esposa, Helen, estaba insoportable. No hacía más que quejarse, donde estuviera, hiciera lo que hiciese, fuera donde fuese. Estaba afanado metiendo camisetas y polos de manga corta en su enorme baúl y su novia no hacía más que quejarse, mientras corría de un lado para otro.

–¡Remus! –gritó Helen.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Remus, igualmente a gritos.

–¡Vamos, date prisa –le mandó.

–Estás de los nervios¿no te parece, Helen? –le dijo tratando de no enfadarse–. Nos vamos de luna de miel¡no a una sesión de tortura! Así que... respira. –Él lo imitó exageradamente para que le viera–. Respira y está tranquila, que si llegamos media hora tarde tampoco va a pasar nada.

–Vale¡de acuerdo! –exclamó la chica, de los nervios–. Pero yo quiero hacer muchas cosas en Italia, así que... ¡Deja de respirar y date prisa¿quieres?

Sonó el timbre. Helen dejó de correr de un lado para otro y fue a abrir la puerta. Al otro lado estaba una mujer regordeta, de pelo rubio, que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Detrás de ella había al menos siete mujeres más. La mujer rubia tenía una enorme cesta de mimbre entre las manos.

–¿Sí¿Qué quieren? –preguntó Helen educadamente.

–Hola, buenos días –dijo la mujer rubia con amabilidad–. Soy la señora Jenson, su vecina.

Le alargó una mano con dificultad, porque tuvo que equilibrar y sostener la cesta con una sola mano, y Helen se la estrechó con afabilidad.

–¡Encantada! –exclamó–. Yo soy la señora Lupin. Y éste es mi marido. –Se quedó mirando a su marido, que no se levantaba del suelo, de al lado del baúl–. ¡Remus!

–¿Qué quieres? –gritó.

–¡Que vengas! –vociferó sin asomo de inocencia–. Han venido los vecinos. Un gesto muy amable, por cierto.

–Pero ¿no querías que terminará el baúl? –Dirigiéndose hacia las mujeres que esperaban en la puerta–. Buenos días.

–¡Buenos días! –clamaron.

–Vemos que les hemos pillado en un mal momento –dijo la señora Jenson–. Le traíamos este regalo –alargándole la cesta de mimbre–; son unos cuantos productos típicos de por aquí. Es nuestra manera de darles la bienvenida, señores Lupin.

–Oh, muchísimas gracias –dijo emocionada Helen–. No sé qué decir. Bueno, sí: gracias. Muchas gracias.

Las mujeres se quedaron en la puerta, impertérritas, inmutables.

–Bueno... –dijo Helen.

–Sí, bueno –dijo también la señora Jenson.

–Bueno, que las tenemos que dejar –dijo Remus descaradamente, agarrando la puerta–. Lo sentimos mucho, de veras, pero es que nos vamos a Italia. Ya saben, nuestra luna de miel.

Las mujeres se rieron, se despidieron y se marcharon. Remus cerró la puerta.

–Qué manera de echarlas, hijo... –le reprochó Helen.

–Sí, sí... –dijo Remus sin escucharla–. A mí venga a darme prisas y a ellas¡hala, te podrías haber quedado ahí media hora diciendo "huy, bueno, pues sí, bueno..." –las imitó–. Qué manera de hacer el tonto, Helen...

–Bueno, dejémoslo ya y pongámonos a terminar los baúles¿quieres? –propuso Helen. Llevó la cesta a la cocina y la cubrió con un encantamiento, para que los alimentos no se echarán a perder hasta su vuelta–. Querría que hubiéramos llegado ya a Roma.

–¿Y estás segura que allí hace más calor que aquí? –preguntó Remus–. Mira que sólo estoy metiendo camisetas y polos.

–¡Pues mete algo de manga larga! –exclamó Helen–, pero me extrañaría a mí que te lo pusieses. –Hizo una pausa–. ¿Es que no has visto un manual de Geografía en tu vida?

–Pues no... –respondió.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el baúl y siguió metiendo ropa.

–No te olvides las reservas de hotel –dijo Helen.

Un tropel de ruido, y Remus y Helen se volvieron. El señor Nicked, de bruces, estaba cubierto de cenizas y escombros en el suelo, delante de la chimenea.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, papá? –preguntó Helen, corriendo para auxiliarlo.

–Nada, nada –dijo, poniéndose en pie con terrible dificultad–. ¡Maldita chimenea! No me he dado de bruces contra un tizón de puro milagro.

–Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Helen descaradamente–. ¿Y mamá¿Viene ahora?

El señor Nicked negó con la cabeza.

–La verdad es que no –musitó–. He venido solo. Mamá está trabajando. Es que... bueno..., había pensado que a lo mejor os encontrabáis algo solos y querríais tener compañía. Vamos, que yo sé mejor que nadie qué es esto de la vida en matrimonio.

–¡Papá! –Le echó en cara Helen–. Tú estás aquí porque el que está solo eres tú –dijo–. Pero no podemos quedarnos hablando contigo; lo siento, papá. Tenemos que irnos a Roma. Entiendes¿no?

–Sí... –El señor Nicked puso cara de pena–. Es que ahora me aburro en casa, sin vosotros.

–Si sólo hace dos días que no estamos –comentó Remus.

–Sí –lloriqueó el pobre muggle, poniendo muecas de dolor–, pero ¡qué dos días! Si es que yo me aburro sin vosotros.

–¿Mamá no sabe que estás aquí, verdad, papá? –preguntó Helen–. Lo digo porque ella siempre tiene escondidos los polvos flu para que no los cojas...

–¡Eso es lo que ella se cree! –exclamó el señor Nicked–, que bien calada la tengo yo. ¿O es que se cree que no sé que los tiene en bolsitas en el ladrillo suelto de la repisa encima de la chimenea? Si es que me aburro... –susurró.

–Perfecto, papá, pero ahora nosotros no podemos hacer nada. ¡Nos vamos de viaje! No nos interrumpas más, por favor, que aún nos queda terminar los baúles.

–¿Los baúles? –inquirió con emoción–. ¡Magnífico! Os puedo ayudar. ¿Os puedo ayudar? –preguntó. Helen asintió, suspirando–. ¡Os puedo ayudar¡Magnífico¿Qué hago?

–Ayúdame a meter estas cosas en el baúl –le pidió Remus–. Así.

El señor Nicked se puso con empeño, sin decir ni media palabra, a la sencilla labor de doblar la ropa y colocarla ordenadamente en el fondo del baúl. Aunque para él el termino "doblar la ropa" debía de carecer de significado, puesto que la arrugaba de forma casi inimaginable y la introducía en el baúl como si la torturase a la pobre prenda.

–Tenemos unos vecinos más amables... –comentó Helen mientras cerraba y encantaba su baúl–. Son la mar de simpáticos. Nos han traído una cesta con comida de por aquí.

–¿Y qué os han traído? –preguntó el señor Nicked con curiosidad.

–No te voy a dar nada, papá... –respondió Helen.

–Qué fastidio... –musitó el señor Nicked mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Papá –dijo Helen cuando terminaron con el baúl de Remus–. No es por echarte¡pero tenemos que irnos! Nos vamos a Roma. Al hotel. ¡De luna de miel!

–Bueno, vale... –dijo con nostalgia–. Pero que me traigáis un regalito¿vale? Y que sea grande. Si hace falta no le compres nada a tu madre, que luego siempre lo guarda por ahí y no le presta atención.

–Como quieras... –consintió Helen por quitarse de encima a su padre cuanto antes.

–¡Ah! Por cierto... –dijo el muggle con timidez–. ¿Podrías darme un poco de polvos flu? Es que... –se rio– se me ha olvidado coger para el viaje de regreso. ¡Qué torpe! Menos mal que vosotros me conocéis y sabéis que soy más lúcido...

–Sí, una cosa mala –masculló Remus.

–Pues el problema es que no tenemos polvos flu –dijo Helen preocupada–. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? No podemos dejarte aquí; ¡estás a cincuenta kilómetros de casa!

–Y esta tarde tendré que ir a trabajar¿no te parece? –dijo el señor Nicked tranquilamente.

–La cosa es que, como nosotros nos podemos desaparecer –explicó Helen–, no los habíamos comprado todavía.

–Tendrás que pasarte por tu casa y coger unos cuantos para que tu padre pueda volver –sugirió Remus.

La chica, resoplando, se desapareció con un chasquido y regresó al instante, igualmente con un sonoro chasquido, con un puñado de polvos flu en la mano.

–Ten. –Los puso en la mano de su padre–. ¡Y largo! Que nos vamos, papá...

–¿Así es que cómo tratas a tu pobre padre? –Lloriqueó el señor Nicked–. ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti¿Con lo que yo te quiero?

–Ay¡no me seas melodramático y peliculero! –lo regañó Helen–. Dame un abrazo y vete para casa¿quieres?

El señor Nicked se despidió tanto de Remus como de Helen y se esfumó, por fin, por la chimenea. Los chicos alzaron sus baúles y también los acercaron hasta el hueco de la pared.

–Mi padre es capaz de venir otro día a dar la monserga –dijo Helen con pesadez–. Le tendré que decir a mi madre que vuelva a esconder los polvos flu, y que esta vez lo haga un poco mejor, que mi padre parece tonto¡pero de tonto no tiene un pelo!

–Pues a ver si, por esa regla de tres –comentó Remus–, tu padre se va a presentar aquí mientras nosotros estamos de viaje... Que yo lo aprecio mucho y todo eso, tú bien lo sabes, pero conociéndolo es capaz de llevarse hasta la cesta de mimbre.

La Aduana de Italia era una sala de dimensiones ingentes y bien iluminada. Nada más llegar se toparon con una estatuilla de bronce sobre un pedestal que admiraban la mayor parte de los turistas que llegaban. Se trataba de una escultura en que dos niños, unos tales Rómulo y Remo, fundadores de Roma, eran amamantados por una loba.

–Es el original –escuchó decir Remus a un tipo erudito que había a su lado y conversaba tranquilamente con su familia–. Los muggles tienen esta misma estatuilla, pero es una burda copia, muy exacta, elaborada por Da Vinci. Él robó este ejemplar a los muggles y lo legó al Consejo de Magos para que sirviera de símbolo mágico de su patria.

Anduvieron por la larga sala pasando por un centenar de chimeneas por las que, continuamente, aparecían personas cargadas de macutos, bolsas de viaje y pesados baúles. Había estatuas romanas de mármol por todos lados, pero a ninguna le faltaba alguna extremidad, como ocurría con la mayor parte de las que conserva la comunidad muggle. Al fondo había una maqueta de altura como dos hombres de la torre inclinada, que Remus y Helen no se pararon a contemplar porque estaban escasos de tiempo y tenían ganas de disfrutar ya de las ventajas de su viaje de novios.

Se aproximaron hasta recepción, ubicada en el centro de la sala y con forma elíptica. Remus y Helen aguardaron con paciencia, pero no les atendieron en un buen rato. Tampoco estaban colapsados, por otro lado. Helen se fijó en lo que hacían otros magos, más espabilados, y ella también hizo sonar el timbre que tenía delante de sí. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia ellos un mago, extrañamente caracterizado: una venda morada en los ojos y un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda.

–Bienvenidos –le dijo el recepcionista italiano con un inglés malogrado–. "Tener" ustedes pinta de ingleses. –Rio.

–Y usted tiene un caparazón de tortuga bastante feo –dijo Remus descortés para que sonara hiriente–. ¿Es una costumbre italiana? –Helen se puso a reír–. Porque como me diga que todos vamos a tener que llevar ese horrible caparazón en la espalda¡se lo juro: me voy de aquí sin pisar Italia!

–No, señor –dijo el recepcionista–. Usted "estar" bien caracterizado para parecer un simple guiri. No, estos caparazones "ser" sólo para nosotros..., los de la aduana. Si quiere uno¡yo se lo vendo! –Rio estúpidamente–. No, es que resulta que Italia considera que nuestros mejores embajadores "ser" las Tortugas Ninja, y por eso vamos disfrazados de ellos. Yo "ser" Donatello, pero no me gusta esculpir. –Volvió a reír toscamente.

–Perfecto, perfecto –exclamó Remus apresuradamente. Se sacó la reserva del hotel–. Aquí tiene. Tenemos prisa.

–Entendido –dijo el mago-tortuga–. Yo "ser" muy rápido cuando quiero. Veamos... Hotel "La Venus Veneno". –Al recepcionista se le escapó una sonrisita–. ¿Viaje de novios, verdad? Es un lugar encantador para celebrar un viaje de novios, la luna de miel o un paseo para la reconciliación. ¡Además "ser" muy barato!

–Sí, sí –dijo Remus intranquilo–. ¿Le damos ya las varitas para que las inspeccione, señor Donatello?

–No, tiene usted mucha prisa. –Rio el mago–. Nosotros buenos, pero no "hacer" milagros. ¡Leonardo¡Leonardo!

Vino otro disfrazado con un antifaz azul en la cara. Se puso a hablar en italiano con él y Remus y Helen se quedaron esperando. Remus estaba nervioso y a Helen aún le perduraba la sonrisa entre los labios.

–Pero ¿qué prisa te ha entrado ahora de pronto? –inquirió Helen–. ¡Estás esquizofrénico! Espero que no estés así todo el viaje, cariño.

–Pues no –dijo Remus–. Ya se me pasará¡pero es que odio estas aduanas! Malas experiencias, ya sabes. En España casi estafan a tu padre, en París nos echan deliberadamente, y en Estados Unidos... ¡En los Estados Unidos estaba tu abuela, qué demonios! Y ahora éstos, los tortugos...

–Vamos, Remus, un respeto –le pidió Helen–. Supongo que a ellos tampoco les gustará tener que disfrazarse de tortugas para ir a trabajar. Imagínate cuando tú ibas a trabajar al Caldero Chorreante, antes de que Tom te despidiese por ausentarte en luna llena –Remus resopló–; ¿te hubiera gustado tener un uniforme de Tortuga Ninja?

–Perfecto, "estar" todo en orden –dijo Donatello–. Ahora sí puede darme la varita, caballero. –La calibró en un peso y apuntó unos datos en un pergamino–. ¿Roble, treinta centímetros y núcleo de polvo de colmillo de licántropo, verdad? –Remus asintió. Donatello le devolvió la varita y tomó la de Helen–. Sauce, treinta y cinco centímetros y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. –Helen asintió–. ¡Estupendo! Acompañen a mi amigo Leonardo, que los llevará a las chimeneas. ¡Buen viaje!

Leonardo anduvo delante de ellos sin decir nada. Remus y Helen lo seguían arrastrando con esfuerzo sus sobrecargados baúles. Se detuvieron ante una chimenea de marco verde y el mago-tortuga los ayudó a subir al hueco de la pared los baúles.

–¿Roma? –preguntó. Su inglés no parecía tan bueno como el de Donatello. Remus empezó a echar de menos al del antifaz naranja cuando Leonardo se dispuso a entregarles unos vales pero no era capaz de explicarles en qué consistían–. "Ser" dos... ¡"tickets"! para no pagar "spaguetti" o pizza. Leer. Usar en restaurante "Mario alla Vite" de Plazza di Spagna.

Leonardo activó un mecanismo e introdujo una contraseña secreta en un teclado numérico que había oculto en la pared, y Remus y Helen, junto a sus baúles, fueron disueltos en un llamarada de fuego verde que se alzó como el resplandor del este por la mañana.

"La Venus Veneno" era un hotel mágico, perfectamente decorado, con una grandiosa e inmensa estatua de la Venus de Milo en el centro del vestíbulo. A sus pies, dos hombres, tras un mostrador, atendían servicialmente a los clientes.

–¡Benvenutti! –dijo uno de ellos, de pelo rizado y moreno, a Helen y Remus cuando éstos se acercaron arrastrando su equipaje–. ¡Benvenutti a Roma! "La Venus Veneno" le da la más... ¡cálida! y acogedora "benvenida". ¿Me enseñan su reserva? –Remus sacó el pergamino y se lo mostró–. Perfecto, señores Lupin. Su habitación es "Noche pasional". Nosotros le deseamos una feliz estancia en Italia, señores. ¡Benvenutti!

Remus pensó que más les hubiera valido dejarse de tantos "¡benvenuttis!" y haberles mandado un botones en condiciones. Arrastraron sus pesados baúles hasta el ascensor, aunque realmente no era un ascensor corriente, como pronto se dieron cuenta. Se introdujeron en la cabina y vieron en el centro de la misma, sobre una alta y delgada columna oscura, una representación diminuta de la Venus de Milo. La puerta del ascensor se cerró y la estatua abrió sus ojos. ¡Eran verdes y muy luminosos!

–Diga claro y alto el nombre de su habitación –rogó la estatua sin abrir la boca.

–¡"Noche pasional"! –dijeron Remus y Helen al unísono.

–Disculpe las molestias –clamó el ascensor–, pero no ha sido perfectamente inteligible. ¿Puede repetirlo? Gracias.

–"Noche pasional" –dijo Remus.

–"Noche pasional" –dijo Helen, poco más tarde que Remus, con lo que tampoco se entendió.

–Disculpe las molestias –dijo el ascensor y los ojos de la estatua de la diosa romana se volvieron rojos–. Pase la llave de la habitación ante mis ojos, por favor. Gracias.

Helen, que sostenía la llave de plata en su mano, la cogió y la puso ante la distante mirada de la diosa. Inmediatamente, como si se tratara de una máquina de rayos equis, los ojos se comenzaron a mover lentamente y el resplandor rojizo pasó por toda la llave.

–"Noche pasional" –anunció la voz del ascensor–. La directiva del hotel le ruega encarecidamente que mejore su dicción para la próxima vez que tenga la necesidad de tomar este ascensor. Gracias.

Y la estatua chirrió como si la estuvieran torturando. Empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, y a la vez que giraba, lentamente, el ascensor subía despacio. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salieron a un estrecho pasillo bien iluminado. Frente al escensor había una puerta con un letrero dorado sobre ella. En éste rezaba: «Noche pasional», y estaba entre dos puertas que se llamaban: «Noche de infarto» y «Noche afrodisíaca».

–Nuestra habitación –dijo Remus.

Le cogió a Helen la llave y la introdujo lentamente en la cerradura. Se abrió sin problemas y entraron en una enorme habitación de color rosa, con jarrones con flores por todos lados que daban un embriagador olor al dormitorio. Al fondo, la cama, de color rosa carmesí también, brillaba con luz propia, bajo los rayos divinizados que se filtraban por las rendijas de la ventana. En el centro de la habitación "Noche pasional", un _jacuzzi_ burbujeante llamaba la atención de los chicos, junto al mueble bar.

–No sé por qué –susurró Helen–, pero creo que éstas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de nuestra vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No había mejor forma de demostrar su amor que dando un largo paseo por las hermosas avenidas de Roma, agarrados de la mano, besándose de vez en cuando, cuando tenían que aguardar a que el tráfico disminuyese para cruzar la calle.

–¡Todo esto es genial! –exclamó Helen a su paso por delante de la fachada del Coliseo o Anfiteatro Flavio–. Deberíamos haber venido a Roma antes. ¡Es increíble!

–Tranquilízate, Helen –le rogó Remus–. Te falta decir "¡magnífico!" para ser clavadita a tu padre.

–Oh, qué insensible eres –le echó en cara–. Parece que no estés disfrutando del viaje.

Remus se hizo el ofendido.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –le espetó–. Estoy disfrutando y mucho. ¿Quieres ver cómo disfruto?

–Sí, quisiera –dijo Helen–; pero me gustaría saber cómo voy a saber cuánto estás disfrutando.

Remus se quedó un momento perplejo, pestañeando con rapidez.

–Vayámonos de aquí –sugirió Remus.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Helen–. ¿Ésa es tu forma de demostrar lo bien que lo estás pasando?...

–No, no me has entendido –dijo Remus–. Vayámonos a Venecia, por ejemplo, esta mañana. Podríamos dar un paseo en góndola y volver aquí para la hora de almorzar. ¿Qué te parece? –Helen, de tan maravillada, se quedó sin palabras–. ¿Vamos? –Helen asintió, con los ojos vidriosos–. Pues toma la gragea.

Remus le dio una gragea sabor fresa y él se tomó una gragea con sabor a naranja. Los de "La Venus Veneno" habían sido muy inteligentes a la hora de escoger un traslador. Como era un hotel de parejas, a la hora de salir debían hacerlo juntos, pues el traslador era un par de grageas que, unidas y en contacto con saliva, hacían a aquél en cuya boca se encontraban desaparacerse ipso facto del lugar en que se encontraba y aparecer en el vestíbulo del hotel. Así las parejas no se podrían separar en casi ningún momento (al menos por su bien), y si era una pareja que estaba allí con el fin de reconciliarse¡aquello sería su salvación (o no), porque si uno no quería salir, ninguno podría, y entonces deberían estar juntos en la habitación, charlando amistosamente (o discutiendo).

Se escondieron en un callejón sin salida, tan húmedo que pareciera que allí nunca había llegado la luz el sol, tan sucio que tampoco la escoba del barrendero, y se introdujeron las grageas en la boca. Se besaron y sus grageas se rozaron y sus pies volaron y sus cabellos serpentearon mientras viajaban por un canal mágico.

Remus se separó de Helen mirándola a los ojos con su mirada de ojos dorados brillando como dos estrellas en medio de la oscuridad. La chica le sonrió, enamorada.

El chico se acercó hasta el mostradror de recepción y en seguida se le acercó el recepcionista de pelo oscuro y rizado que el día anterior les diera la bienvenida.

–Disculpe –llamó su atención Remus con educación.

–Sí¿qué desea?

–Verá. Mi esposa... –Se detuvo. Era la primera vez que empleaba aquel término y se sentía confuso. "Su esposa"...–. Mi esposa y yo querríamos ir a Venecia. ¿Nos podría decir algún local, restaurante o tienda de esa ciudad donde nos podamos aparecer en una chimenea, por favor? –preguntó.

–Venecia..., Venecia... ¡Ah, sí, ya...¡Venecia! –exclamó el recepcionista–. Conozco un restaurante mágico estupendo. Se lo recomiendo, señor; son los únicos en el mundo entero que saben preparar el doxy al ajillo. ¡Exquisito! –Se relamió de gusto al recordarlo–. Se llama "La taberna del tío Tom"..., pero no se deje engañar por el nombre, señor. Pida su excelente doxy al ajillo, no se arrepentirá.

–Muchas gracias por el consejo –dijo Remus–. ¿Podemos usar las chimeneas del vestíbulo?

–Por supuesto, señor. –Asintió con vehemencia el recepcionista–. Están para su uso. –Remus le dio las gracias y se alejó–. ¡Que lo pasen ustedes bien en Venecia, señores!

Aparecieron en la ciudad de los canales, de las góndolas y de los paseos de enamorados. El país con forma de bota tenía posibilidades ilimitadas para una pareja recién casada.

Anduvieron por la acera abrazados, Helen reposando su cabeza sobre el servicial hombro de Remus. Miraban el agua cristalina de la mañana y veían su reflejo enamorado devolverles la mirada, ocultos en la magia del canal.

–¡Oiga! –gritó Remus llamando a un hombre que remaba solo en una góndola.

–¿Qué haces? –le susurró Helen, confusa.

–¿No quieres dar un paseo en góndola? –inquirió Remus.

–Ah, pues sí... –Sonrió la chica.

–Yo invito –dijo Remus–. Para algo tenía que utilizar el dinero ahorrado en el Caldero Chorreante. Mes y medio trabajando allí... ¡y lo voy a gastar en una góndola! –Rio–. No sé ni si yo mismo me lo creo.

El gondolero se detuvo y los invitó a subir, ayudando a Helen para que no tropezase y callera al agua. El hombre era de brazos bizarros, gruesos como el tronco de un roble, y velludos; tenía un gracioso y ridículo bigote curvado, típico italiano.

Agitó el remo hacia un lado y la góndola se introdujo en el canal, mientras Helen y Remus se abrazaban como una pareja cualquiera. El gondolero levantó de nuevo el remo y lo metió en el agua en el lado contrario. Remus besó a Helen. El gondolero volvió a remar por el lado izquierdo. Helen le dijo a Remus, bajito, que lo quería con locura.

Cuando llevaban un cuarto de hora mecidos por la suave corriente del canal y los remos acostumbrados del gondolero, Remus y Helen, en una góndola perdida en su mundo, perdieron la noción del tiempo.

–Creo que podría vivir así siempre –comentó Helen rompiendo aquel tranquilo y agradable silencio de piar de pájaros voladores–. Es tan calmado, tan... genial.

–Sé lo que quieres decir –dijo Remus–. Yo siento lo mismo. La tranquilidad, la paz... Después de todo lo que hemos sufrido, ya era hora de que viviésemos algo positivo.

Helen asintió, sonriendo.

–Tienes tanta razón, Remus... –mencionó al poco Helen–. Son los mejores días de mi vida, tranquila, sin visiones que me atormenten cada dos por tres, sin que el nombre de Wathelpun restalle en mi cabeza como un cañón enfurecido...

Remus se incorporó lentamente.

–¿Wathelpun? –preguntó con suavidad–. ¿Quién es ese Wathelpun?

–Hoy no es nadie, Remus –contestó Helen sin alterarse–. Hoy no quiero pensar en él. Quiero disfrutar de Venecia y de tu compañía.

–Te quiero, Helen Lupin.

–Ídem, mi querido marido.

Se besaron y el gondolero, mirándolos de reojo, sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Pasen por aquí –los invitó cortésmente el camarero–. Tomen asiento, por favor –mostrándoles una mesa con un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos–. Tomen la carta. ¿Qué querrán para beber?

–Tráiganos una botella de vino –pidió Remus.

Y el camarero se retiró solícito.

Helen, con las manos unidas sujetando su mentón, sonrió a Remus descaradamente. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente. Le agarró las manos a la chica y se las besó. «Te quiero mucho», le susurró.

–Aquí falta algo –dijo Helen mirando hacia todas partes–, un toquecito final...

Lentamente sacó su varita y la metió debajo de la mesa.

–¡No, Helen! –exclamó Remus sin levantar la voz–. Recuerda lo que pasó en París. Si nos ven... ¡Estamos en un restaurante muggle!

La chica se metió de nuevo la varita en el bolsillo, lo más lentamente posible para que nadie se percatara de algún movimiento brusco, y al momento sacó, sujeto por su mano izquierda, un candelabro dorado que puso en el centro de la mesa. La chica se puso a reír y Remus se sintió contagiado.

–Ahora enciéndelas –le pidió Helen.

–Pero... –se excusó Remus.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada y asintió. Miró hacia todos lados, volvió a asentir y extendió su largo y trémulo dedo índice. Tocó el extremo central del candelabro y pronunció en voz queda:

–Lacarnum inflamarae...

Y de las velas de los tres brazos del candelabro salieron tres altas llamas que iluminaron los ojos de Helen y de Remus. Se miraron a través de ellas y sintieron ganas de besarse.

–Aquí está el vino –dijo el camarero, que había llegado haasta la mesa sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, con una botella y dos copas de vidrio. Lo dejó todo sobre el mantel y se quedó mirando el candelabro encendido con sorpresa–. ¿Han... Han decidido ya lo que van a tomar?...

–Lo cierto es que no –dijo Remus sonriendo–. No hemos tenido tiempo aún de mirar la carta. Aguarde un instante.

La abrió y leyó una lista sin fin de excelentes delicias culinarias típicas de Italia, que no pasaban, en su gran parte, de platos de pasta y variedades de pizza.

–Yo querría los "spaghettis alla carbonara" –dijo Helen cerrando la carta y entregándosela al camarero.

Éste asintió, apuntándolo todo en un libreta de tapas de cuero.

–¿Y el señor? –preguntó.

–¿Qué es la "saltimbocca alla romana"? –inquirió Remus con educación.

–Es un plato delicioso, señor –explicó el camarero afablemente–. Se trata de ternera con jamón de Parma y salvia.

–No es por molestar... –se rio Remus–, pero ¿qué tiene el "bucatini all'amatriciana"? Es que con estos nombres...

–No importa, señor –dijo el camarero bien recto–. Es pasta servida con tomate, beicon y cebolla, espolvoreada con queso picorino.

–¿Queso picorino? –repitió Remus con cara de extrañeza–. Bueno, tráigame ése: el "bocatini all'amatriciana" –leyó con dificultad.

–En seguida, señor.

El camarero cerró su libreta y se alejó de la mesa con paso firme y rápido.

–¿Has visto la cara que se le ha quedado cuando ha visto el candelabro? –preguntó Helen riéndose–. ¿Le ha faltado preguntarnos que de dónde lo habíamos sacado? Para mí que se ha quedado con ganas de preguntarlo...

–Ay, Helen... –se quejó Remus–. Que no sé yo si el "bucatini all'amatriciana" ese va a estar bueno.

–Que sí, no seas melindre –dijo Helen–. La pasta italiana está toda muy rica. Por cierto, mañana deberíamos empezar a ir pensando que le vamos a comprar a todos¿no crees?

–Sí... –contestó sin efusividad Remus–. A Sorensen he pensado que le podríamos comprar una romana. ¡El chaval está a dos velas últimamente! –Helen se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta–. Era broma, Helen –repuso Remus tranquilamente–. ¿No creerías que estaba pensando eso en serio¿Verdad?

–No sé qué pensar –dijo Helen cabeceando–. Has estado demasiado tiempo con mi padre... ¡Eso contagia a cualquiera! –Remus se rio–. A mi padre he pensado que, con lo goloso que es, podríamos comprarle una caja de tiramisús.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

–Por cierto, Helen –la interrumpió el chico. Apartó el candelabro hacia un lado y le acarició las manos–. Te acuerdas¿no? Hoy no toca dormir.

Helen se rio comedidamente.

–¿Qué quieres, tigre –le preguntó Helen en tono de burla–, reventar los muelles de la cama?

–Ya se verá, ya se verá. –Sonrió Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Dónde vamos a ir hoy? –preguntó Remus mientras se lavaba la cara en el lavabo del cuarto de baño con agua fría.

–He pensado que al Vaticano –propuso–. Es muy bonito aquello.

–¿El Vaticano? –repitió Remus saliendo del cuarto de baño frotándose con una toalla para secarse la cara–. ¿Qué es?

–Es un diminuto país que hay dentro de Roma y que controla la Iglesia católica –explicó Helen escuetamente.

–¿La pagana? –preguntó Remus.

–¿La pagana? –repitió Helen riendo–. Oh, Remus, no seas iluso. ¿Crees que Rowling existe realmente¿De verdad te crees esas patrañas de que ella fue la primera bruja y que nos creó a su imagen y semejanza? Es ridículo... ¿Dónde están los libros que escribió, eh¿Dónde? Los libros del destino... ¡Patrañas!

–¿No me dirás que tú crees en lo mismo que los muggles? –preguntó Remus.

–Ni en una cosa ni en otra –dijo seria–. Son manifestaciones religiosas y por tales las tengo. Aún no he visto a Rowling bajar del cielo y hablar con nosotros, y a Dios tampoco. ¿Qué motivo hay para creerlo? Hoy vamos a ir a echarle una visita al Vaticano, y no por ello nos vamos a hacer creyentes del Cristo redentor, o del Niño Jesús...

–¿De quiénes? –preguntó Remus con una mueca.

–Iremos a la Plaza del Vaticano –lo ignoró por completo Helen–. Veremos los Museos, el Baldaquino, el altar papal... –Remus chasqueó la lengua–. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica con aburrimiento.

–¡Que eso es una tontería! –exclamó Remus–. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí haciendo el amor?

–¡Porque se te va a caer el pito a cachos como no hagamos un descanso! –explicó Helen con enojo.

–Bueno, vale –consintió Remus–. Pero ¿cómo vamos a ir hasta allí?

Helen iba a contestarle cuando una lechuza medio parda y medio negra entró volando por la ventana. Se posó en el respaldo de la silla y, graznando, mostró a los chicos un pergamino atado en su pata derecha. Helen avanzó rápida y le desprendió la carta. Cuando el papel entró en contacto con la piel de la chica, ésta sintió un escalofrío.

_Queridos Remus y Helen:_

_Helen__, debéis veniros a Inglaterra cuanto antes. Tu padre ha sufrido un infarto. Se encuentra grave en el hospital de vuestra localidad. Tu madre me ha pedido que os diga que os espera allí y que lamenta haberos tenido que fastidiar las vacaciones._

_Sorensen__ Fosworth_

Helen, entre lágrimas, rehizo los baúles, con las manos temblorosas e hipando. Remus no sabía qué decirle para consolarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pobre señor Nicked... ¿Volverá¿Será ése el día más triste de su vida que el espejo había vaticinado? Ya os adelanto que no. Ni una muerte tan dolorosa como la pérdida de un padre puede ser tan doloroso como lo que Helen, y también Remus, sufrirá dentro de muchos años. Pero qué hay más doloroso para mí que tenerme que despedir de vosotros por ahora. Ayyyy... Ciertamente he querido remediarlo, pero no he podido. Los exámenes caen sobre mí como un abismo imparable y saberme incapaz de poderos responder lo que merecéis, de poderos leer... ¡Cuánta incertidumbre! He intentado compaginarlo todo, pero me ha resultado imposible; me lleva demasiado tiempo escribiros estas respuestas antes del capítulo y me resulta ya casi imposible dejaros unas escuetas frases. E incluso conectarme a Internet me parece una osadía cuando, tan asfixiado de tiempo como me encuentro, no puedo perder ni un minuto. Sé que muchos me odiaréis por la determinación adoptada, pues yo mismo me estoy odiando, pero, si alguna vez confiasteis en mí, sabréis que, quién más quién menos, las respuestas de hoy han sido un poco más largas (en la medida de lo posible dentro del juego que me habéis dado con vuestros "reviews" o correos) para compensar tan larga ausencia; si alguna vez confiasteis en mí, sabréis que no lo hago sino por la más absoluta necesidad. Pues todos sabéis con cuánto agrado colgaba yo mis capítulos cada semana y me iba tan feliz sabiendo que por vuestra afición yo me iba quedando sin capítulos de reserva, pero ¿qué más me daba? Era vuestro ímpetu al que yo respondía; pero ahora no corre ímpetu por mis venas ni mis ojos parpadean a otro compás que no sea el que marquen mis apuntes que paso desaforado. Sólo os pido que me comprendáis, pues no es tan largo un mes, pero, cierto es, os tengo muy mal acostumbrados, y me siento mal por no poder colgar ni esta semana ni la que viene... Además, no deberé pasarme ni un minuto por Internet con lo que, qué rabia, me tengo que despedir de vosotros hoy, esperando que, para cuando vuelva, nada haya cambiado sino, solamente, que lo tenga todo aprobado, o por eso al menos tomo esta determinación, reitero. Como esto se está pasando de largo, pongo cierre. Os espero a todos, como siempre. **Ana**, espero que se anime mucha más gente a la quedada andaluza (para que nos podamos volver a ver pronto) y que, para cuando vuelva, ya tengas más de un capítulo colgado que me apresuraré a leer, tú bien lo sabes; **Joanne**, te vuelvo a dar por adelantado mis agradecimientos por cuanto te he pedido y espero que se apunte mucha gente al concurso, del que te reitero que muchas gracias por retrasar la fecha; ¡ah, te prometo que leeré todos los capítulos que actualices de "Amnesia" y que te dejaré sendos "reviews" tan o más largos que los que acostumbro; **Marce**, la que más sufre cuando retraso las fechas: lo siento de veras. Pronto volveremos a nuestras profundas conversaciones; **Paula**, espero que ¡vuelvas, que sin ti estoy perdido, jaja... Echaré de menos este largo mes sin tus largos parlamentos, fan n.º 2; **AYA K**, la chica más docta en vampiros, que me ha aconsejado muy muy bien, en verano leeremos juntos y te pediré con insistencia que me aconsejes, así que tengo ya unas ganas de que se acaben los exámenes con tal de hablar contigo...; **Sara**, ay, y su animado interés por leer su personaje¿acaso no podré echar de menos ese ímpetu que muestras?; **Piki**¡vuelve, y diles de mi parte a los de Telefónica que su incompetencia hará que esté mucho más tiempo sin poder hablarte; conque espero que esta última frase compense la tardanza; **Kala**** fiction**, mi mamá literaria (espero que no te ofenda el epíteto), la persona que más vive a Remus desde el lado materno..., y de quien me siento muy orgulloso porque me lea; **Padfoot**** Himura**, para cuando vuelva me tienes que decir que ya te has leído el _Quijote_ y espero encontrar alguna continuación de la "Tarta de Zapallo"; **Dru**, recién incorporada pero tan persistente y puntual como los demás, perdona si no puedo tampoco actualizar "Salvando a Sirius Black"; **Andrea B.**, espero que, para cuando vuelva, pueda decirte que ya te tengo preparado un personaje para ti, exclusivamente para ti, pues ya tengo algunas ideas en mente y espero que este mes de clausura me permitan crearte del todo; **Gwen**** Lupin**, a la que no he visto últimamente tampoco pero que deseo idénticamente lo mismo que con todos los demás¡reencontrarte y que no me guardes rencor!; y **Dinamita**, que confío que volverá y quizá también lea este mensaje. Espero no olvidarme de nadie. Bueno, después de releer todo esto... ejem... ¡NI QUE ME FUERA A LA GUERRA! Quizá me haya puesto un poco tremendista, pero es que realmente voy a echar en falta el poder hablar con vosotros; pues cuando ves que algo te falta es cuando más aprendes a valorarlo; y a mí me está sucediendo eso cuando aún dispongo de unos últimos minutos de vuestra compañía. Bien, pero la fecha, que con la tontería ni la digo: será el **martes, 5 de julio**, que es cuando tengo mi último examen. Espero que los días fluyan rápido para poder regresar a vuestro lado.

Avance del capítulo 42 (**UN MATRIMONIO, A FIN DE CUENTAS**): Sabremos lo que pasará al final con el desdichado señor Nicked. Sorensen confesará su mayor temor, con lo que se explicará por qué su _boggart_ se transforma en un armario del que surge una mano pálida. Y... ¡NOVEDAD: asistiremos al debut del primer personaje-lector: _JOANNE DISTTE_.

Con mucho cariño y ganas de volveros a ver y hablar pronto se despide

Quique (KaicuDumb)

Administrador de la Religión Lupina

Miembro WEAVER

Participante en Potter & Cía. (donde estamos organizado una especie de quedada andaluza. Si alguien se anima... Por cierto¿no me lee nadie de Córdoba¡Qué rabia!).


	42. Un matrimonio, a fin de cuentas

Hola.

Sé que dije que no volvería, que no os colgaría ningún capítulo nuevo en cosa de un mes o así. ¡Qué cruel! Más cuando me imagino que Joanne, si no ansiosa, tendrá curiosidad al menos por saber en qué consiste su personaje. **A ella le dedico este capítulo**, espero que le guste. Un mes es mucho mes... Debía actualizar antes. No obstante, sólo me paso para colgarlo, en lo que no dedicaré más de cinco minutos, pero responderos no he podido, aunque, bien es cierto, para el próximo capítulo os responderé muy por extenso y daré respuesta a todos los "reviews" que tenga atrasados. Muchas gracias por vuestra segura comprensión; tengo unas ganas de volver... Uf...

**MENSAJE URGENTE A GWEN LUPIN**. Vaya... En qué momento... ¡Hola! Se me ha ocurrido un personaje para ti, pero ¡corre muchísima urgencia, pues va a aparecer ya mismo. Por eso, como ya me dijiste el nombre, sólo necesitaría la foto. ¡La foto! En el capítulo tercero de REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED podrás encontrar una dirección para Story-Weavers por si no perteneces como participante. Apúntate y deja tu foto para que pueda describirte nada más salga de los exámenes, en tanto que tu personaje está nada más que a aparecer. En caso de que se te presente alguna duda, cualquiera, Joanne Distte podrá socorrerte; es una chica excepcional y muy simpática, la administradora del grupo al que te remito. Podrás encontrarla allí y aquí en "fanfiction" pinchando sobre mi enlace de autores favoritos. Te lo digo así, con tal urgencia, porque, en caso de que no disponga de tu foto, no podré describirte y, por lo tanto, no podré darte ese personaje. Un beso.

**CAPÍTULO XLII (UN MATRIMONIO, A FIN DE CUENTAS)**

El señor Nicked estuvo en observación una semana y media. Transcurrido este tiempo los médicos (muggles, por supuesto) le comunicaron a su mujer que se encontraba fuera de peligro, aunque tendría que estar ingresado un tiempo, hasta que se estabilizase.

Nadie sabía que la señora Nicked, furtivamente, administraba a su marido pociones mágicas para que se curase. Si hubieran hecho un buen análisis del suero, hubieran visto que había más sustancias extrañas que suero en sí. Pero gracias a eso, sin duda, el señor Nicked, ojeroso y débil, regresó a la vida.

–He visto una luz –explicó el señor Nicked al doctor cuando se hubo despertado–. Era una luz blanca que dolía a los ojos y que parpadeaba, moviéndose de un lado a otro. ¡Y la luz hablaba! Me decía: «No, Matthew Nicked. ¡No sigas la luz! Atrás¡atrás! Ve al fuego y la llama.» ¿Qué cree usted que quiere decir?

Lo cierto es que el buen muggle no fue ni a la luz ni al fuego y la llama; debió de perderse en medio del camino, no me cabe otra explicación.

–Su marido está bien –explicó el doctor a la preocupada señora Nicked en el pasillo–. Ha sido sólo un aviso, una advertencia. Su marido estaba llevando una forma de vida que no era la adecuada, me temo. Estará más sano que un roble si sigue una dieta cuidada. Nada de excesos de grasa, mucha verdurita, y, sobre todo, ejercicio físico. Ya le redactaré una lista. No me cabe duda que usted se encargará de que la cumpla¿cierto?

Pues se equivocaba. La señora Nicked estaba dispuesta a cuidar a su marido¡pero a su manera! Había aprendido algo de magia muggle en el seminario en que conoció a Matthew, y sabía que los remedios mágicos eran muchísimo más eficaces. Estaba decidida a cuidarlo a base de pociones que ella misma se encargaría de elaborar. Tampoco le cabía duda que su marido las tomaría con agrado. Al fin y al cabo eran un modo de magia... Lo más que diría sería: «¡Magnífico!»

–¿Cómo te encuentras, papá? –preguntó Helen en una de sus tantas visitas, cuando entró por la puerta con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza.

–¡Pss! –dijo sin ánimo–. Pero pasa, pasa. ¡No te quedes en la puerta! Ah, Remus también está aquí.

–¿Qué hay, Matt? –preguntó el chico amablemente–. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

–¡Pss! –repitió–. Estoy aquí muy aburrido. ¿Por qué no me contáis algo? Alguna cosa, lo que sea.

Helen se sentó al lado de su padre y le agarró una mano fláccida. Se la besó y la dejó de nuevo sobre las sábanas.

–¿Por qué estás tan triste, Helen? –preguntó el muggle frunciendo el ceño.

–Porque he tenido miedo –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

El día en que le dieron el alta, el señor Nicked avanzó por el pasillo del hospital con paso lento y vacilante. Se ayudaba con un bastón de madera de pino y con la otra mano se aferraba al brazo de su mujer, que estaba pendiente de que no se cayera.

–Se recuperará –dijo el doctor con una sonrisa de satisacción–. Ha estado muchos días en cama. Salga a caminar una o dos horas cada mañana y verá cómo alcanza los ochenta sin dificultad.

–¡No, si la cosa es llegar antes a los cincuenta! –dijo el señor Nicked bromista, sonriendo–, si se puede.

Cuando salieron del hospital, la señora Nicked hizo todo lo posible por animarlo.

–Mañana daremos el paseíto juntos, cariño –le dijo.

–Oh, es un consuelo, palomita. –Sonrió el señor Nicked, halagado.

–Sí –asintió la señora Nicked amablemente–, iremos al callejón Diagon. Si te parece...

El señor Nicked se volvió hacia ella bruscamente y sonrió, y la cara se le iluminó como el sol de primavera.

–Sí, sí –confirmó la mujer–, pero no te hagas ilusiones ni te emociones ni nada, que no quiero que te dé otro infarto, Matt...

–Sí, con uno es suficiente –dijo el muggle cabizbajo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como ya es sabido, Remus había perdido rápidamente el único trabajo que había tenido después del fin de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, aquel trabajo no había sido ni iba a ser la mejor oportunidad que había tenido ni iba a tener en su vida. Sin futuro, sin expectativas, la labor en el Caldero Chorreante no iba a ser para siempre. Y aunque Tom le hubiese consentido a Remus que faltara una vez al mes (cosa que le molestó bastante la primera vez tan sólo, y por eso lo despidió, porque se ausentó dos días), Remus no estaba seguro de si habría aguantado mucho tiempo trabajando en condiciones poco satisfactorias y ganando quince miserables galeones al mes.

Se fue. Lo echaron, más bien. Helen Lupin estuvo muy contenta el día de su despido. Como no había contrato de por medio, sino sólo la buena voluntad de Tom el tabernero, Remus no cobró el finiquito. Tampoco le importó mucho; con lo que ganaba¿qué hubiera sido¿Un galeón¿Dos?

Remus se resentía. Su vida laboral era un auténtico fracaso. ¡Él mismo era un fracasado! Se atormentaba con estos pensamientos y otros, y recorría su casa moribundo, deprimido, mientras Helen estaba en el hospital San Mungo, ganándose el sueldo para sí misma y para él también.

El momento escogido para demostrar todo lo contrario llegó en el verano de 1984. Por fin Remus consiguió un puesto de trabajo¡guardia de seguridad nocturno en el callejón Diagon!

–¡Eso es estupendo! –le dijo a gritos Helen al enterarse.

Realmente lo era. Era un trabajo a su medida, un trabajo de auror. El Ministerio, consciente de su capacidad al haber pertenecido a la legendaria Orden del Fénix, le había ofrecido un contrato en el que estipulaba un día libre, aparte de las correspondientes vacaciones, cada veintiocho días, ya que no podría encontrarse en guardia una noche de luna llena...

–Un trabajo en mi especialidad, con un contrato, y que reconocen y disculpan mi licantropía... –enumeró Remus–. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche en que empezaba a trabajar, Remus estaba algo nervioso. Sorbía el caldo con impaciencia y estridencia. Helen se molestaba, pero como, cuando iba a saltarle con alguna bordería, se acordaba de que era su primer día, se tranquilizaba, aunque no podía mucho: era consciente de que trabajar como guardia de seguridad en el callejón Diagon conllevaba mucha más responsabilidad que su triste trabajillo en el Caldero Chorreante, y, por tanto, más riesgos...

Aquella noche no tuvo ninguna visión sobre ningún peligro, así que se sentía más o menos liberada. Después recordaba la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de que el futuro no existía, sino que se construía día a día, y se sentía mal. Desde el día de su boda apenas había tenido visiones, ni siquiera sobre el infarto de su padre. ¿Acaso su poder la había abandonado porque ella hubiese decidido prescindir de él? Entonces se sentía peor, pero no quería pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Remus.

Comían en silencio.

–¿Estarás solo –preguntó Helen ocultando su profunda preocupación– o habrá algún compañero allí contigo?

–¡Habrá gente allí, más guardias! –respondió Remus como si aquello fuese obvio–. Nos dividen por sectores y nos encargamos de vigilar cada uno nuestro tramo.

Remus se quedó mirando su uniforme, que estaba alisado sobre el sofá: era una túnica negra como la noche, increíblemente cómoda, con ciertos encantamientos escudos practicados sobre ella a fin de proteger a los guardias.

Terminó de cenar, se levantó y se vistió, observado en todo momento por Helen, que cada vez exteriorizaba más su preocupación e intranquilidad.

–Estoy nerviosa... –dijo Helen temblando.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Remus, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

–¡Porque no he tenido ninguna visión últimamente¿Y si te pasa algo hoy, eh, Remus? –Le clavó sus ojos, vidriosos–. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

–Pues yo sí te lo perdonaría –le dijo impasible–. Anda, ven y me das un abrazo, tonta. –Helen se acercó y se arrebujó entre sus brazos–. No te preocupes, guapa. Volveré pronto y te daré un beso. Ya verás cómo no pasa nada.

–La cama va a estar muy vacía sin ti –susurró Helen.

–Pronto llegaré y la llenaré –dijo con una sonrisa.

El callejón Diagon de noche era terrorífico. Todas las tiendas apagaban completamente las luces. Ni siquiera dejaban encendidas las de los escaparates, como hacen los muggles, porque de noche sólo los aurores específicos hacen su ronda vigilando por que nadie entre y robe.

Se situó en su sección, que acogía tiendas como Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch o el Emporio de las Lechuzas. Sacó su varita y obró una floritura con ella. Un haz de luz iluminó los adoquines y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando hacia todos lados, con los ojos bien abiertos al principio y aburrido al final.

A las tres de la mañana o así, apoyado en un banco, se comía tranquilamente un emparedado que había hecho aparecer mágicamente. La luna, creciente, iluminaba su figura y su sombra se extendía a lo largo de la acera. A lo lejos, otra sombra se extendió como un halo de fuego, y una figura humana se dibujó bajo el contorno del plateado satélite.

La aparición se acercó lentamente, sin prisa, y Remus, tirando el emparedado al suelo, sacó su varita y gritó "lumos". Un haz de luz iluminó la calle y la figura humana se detuvo, tapándose los ojos del molesto reflejo de luz.

–¿Quién viene? –preguntó Remus.

–Baja esa luz¿quieres? –respondió. Era una voz dulce, femenina–. ¿Tú eres el nuevo, verdad?

Remus bajó lentamente la varita, sin comprender. La chica siguió aproximándose y el chico se dio cuenta de que vestía la misma túnica que él. El resplandor luminoso de su varita desapareció y la luna fue la única luz que conoció el momento de su presentación.

La chica, alta y de robusta apariencia, con el pelo largo y oscuro y los ojos negros como la noche, sonrió a Remus y, extendiéndole una mano delicada y de proporcionada forma, le dijo:

–Hola, me llamo Joanne Distte. Me encargo del sector tres. ¿Tú eres el nuevo, no¿El del sector cuatro?

Remus asintió varias veces, rápidamente, mientras agitaba la mano de Joanne, su compañera de trabajo, con velocidad. La chica sonrió.

–¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –le preguntó.

–¿Yo? –preguntó él estúpidamente–. Remus. Remus Lupin.

–¿Remus? –repitió Joanne–. Es un nombre muy bonito.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Remus sonrojándose–. ¡Oh, Joanne también es un nombre precioso.

Se quedaron callados, intimidados. Remus se quedó mirando con tristeza el emparedado que se le había caído del susto. Las tripas le rugían como una noche de tormenta.

–Aquí nunca pasa nada –dijo Joanne rompiendo el gélido silencio–. Hay demasiada seguridad como para que ningún hechicero se atreva a aparecerse. Como mucho, algún comerciante al que se le ha olvidado algo; pero se identifica y no pasa nada. Pronto te darás cuenta de que es un trabajo muy sencillo. ¡Y nada peligroso! Seguro que tu novia estaba recelosa por eso... ¿Verdad?

Remus asintió.

–Pues sí –dijo–. Tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarme algo.

–¿Ah, sí? –Sonrió abiertamente Joanne–. Entonces¿tienes novia¿Y cómo se llama?

–Se llama Helen –respondió Remus–, y no es mi novia; es mi esposa.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Joanne, sin dejar de sonreír. Desvió la mirada y se distrajo contemplando un escaparate.

–¿Y tú..., tienes novio? –se atrevió a preguntar Remus.

–¿Yo? No. –Se rio la chica–. Ahora no. Hace un año estuve con un chico, pero todo acabó muy mal...

–¡Ah! –exclamó Remus.

Se sentía mal. Aquellas conversaciones, sin sentido, lo hacían sentirse estúpido. Se quedó de nuevo mirando el emparedado y notó que Joanne se sonreía para sí. Tenía que preguntar o decir algo, demostrar que podía llevar una conversación normal. ¡Debía intentar ser extrovertido!

–¿Y en la época de Voldemort? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Este trabajo era peligroso entonces?

Joanne sintió un escalofrío. Remus se percató tarde, y con voz ronca pronunció una inaudible disculpa.

–Has pronunciado su nombre... –No era una pregunta, sino una muestra de sorpresa, un halago–. No había conocido a nadie que fuera lo suficientemente... ¡A nadie!

–Bueno, yo... –Remus sintió que volvía a encendérsele el rostro. Deseó que la luna se hubiera tapado por una peregrina nube para que Joanne no se hubiera dado cuenta–. La verdad es que he conocido a mucha gente que no decía eso de Quien–Tú–Sabes –se excusó.

Joanne sonrió. Remus desvió los ojos hacia el emparedado, porque no quería que se le subiera a la cabeza eso de que una chica lo estuviera mirando como a un héroe porque hubiera pronunciado el nombre del hechicero más temible de todos los tiempos.

–Lo cierto es que durante los años de esplendor de Quien–Tú–Sabes –explicó la chica– ha habido de todo. Lo común es que sus mortífagos se aparecieran y desaparecieran ante nuestras narices, enmascarados. Debían considerarlo un juego o algo así. –Recordó un momento–. Yo no estaba aún entonces, pero me contaron que hace muchos años sí vinieron los mortífagos, aunque las tiendas ya estaban abiertas y los aurores se habían marchado. Iban a robar en Gringotts. Pero me contaron que actuó una organización secreta del Ministerio de Magia.

–¿Una organización secreta? –preguntó Remus–. Qué extraño suena¿verdad? –Sonrió.

–No sé, supongo... –dijo Joanne–. Bueno, tengo que irme. Encantada de conocerte, Lupin. –Le sonrió–. Ya sabes, si necesitas algo no tienes más que acercarte por mi sector.

Y Remus la vio alejarse con los rayos de luna resbalando por su larga cabellera, que caía por su espalda como una catarata. Caminaba a paso lento, con la capa ondeando al viento. Un jirón de nube se interpuso entre la luna y ellos, y Remus ya no la vio más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, a la hora de almorzar, Helen preparaba afanosamente la comida, mientras Remus se ocupaba de colocar la mesa. Habían invitado a Sorensen y a Dumbledore a almorzar para celebrar el primer día de trabajo de Remus.

Dumbledore se dobló para pasar por el hueco de la chimenea sin golpearse en la cabeza. Remus lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y Dumbledore sonrió. Asintió un par de veces, lo abrazó y se sentó, remangándose la faldilla de la túnica.

–Qué bien, Remus. –Sonrió Dumbledore–. Me sentía culpable. No habías conseguido ningún trabajo decente desde la orden...

–Pero por fin eso ha cambiado –dijo Remus sin dejar de repartir los cubiertos–. Y además saben que soy licántropo y no les importa.

Dumbledore carraspeó.

–¿Importarles? –inquirió–. No, Remus; eso no lo sabemos. Te están dando una oportunidad, una posibilidad de demostrar que eres un humano, una persona, y no una bestia... ¡Y un trabajo de auror! –exclamó con regocijo por variar el rumbo adoptado en la conversación–. Eres muy afortunado, Remus Lupin.

–Gracias, Dumbledore. –Sonrió Remus–. Por cierto¿por qué has venido tan poco últimamente? Ya no hay quien te vea... –Dumbledore levantó la cabeza y sonrió, sin decir nada–. Sabe que tú puedes venir por aquí cuando te dé gana.

–Ya, ya. –Asintió Dumbledore–. Pero he estado realmente ocupado en Hogwarts. Y vigilando a quien tú ya sabes...

–¿A quién? –inquirió Remus con espanto.

–¡A Harry! –exclamó el anciano en voz queda–. El mes que viene cumple cuatro años. Te sorprendería verlo. Ha crecido mucho.

–Pero... ¿Sigues con eso, Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Qué mal le puede hacer nadie? Voldemort está en el exilio, y sus mortífagos están atrapados y encarcelados.

–Me imagino que no todos, Remus –dijo Dumbledore impasible–. Y, como bien tú has dicho, Voldemort está en el exilio, no muerto. ¿Qué pasaría si volviese a recobrar su poder hoy, esta tarde, y no estuviésemos alerta? Mataría a Harry...

–¿Crees que sería tan vengativo? –preguntó Remus mirándolo fijamente, detenido en la repartición de platos y cubiertos–. ¿En serio crees que si recobrara su poder iría a por Harry por ser la causa de su caída?

Dumbledore soltó una risita amarga.

–No me cabe la menor duda, Remus. La menor duda... –Una sombra pasó por delante de sus ojos–. Pero ¡dejemos estas cosas, muchacho! Estamos en tiempos alegres, y alegres debemos estar; más hoy, que es un día muy feliz para todos los que te apreciamos y queremos. Pero me estoy orinando... –Se disculpó con una sonrisita–. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño?

–Arriba, la segunda puerta a la izquierda –respondió.

Dumbledore, asintiendo respetuoso una vez, se puso en pie y anduvo hasta las escaleras con su regia y digna estatura. Remus se lo quedó mirando, y justo cuando desapareció en el piso superior, con un estallido, apareció en el salón, mirando hacia la puerta, Sorensen, su hermano.

Se giró.

–¡Hombre, Remus! –Lo abrazó–. ¿Cómo estás¡Enhorabuena por ese trabajo tan formidable que te has sacado! Ha sido una suerte...

–Gracias, Sorensen –le dijo–. Gracias.

–¿Y Dumbledore? –preguntó Sorensen–. ¿Ha venido ya?

–Sí, pero está en el cuarto de baño –contestó Remus.

–Ah, bien... –dijo Sorensen–. ¿Y Helen?

–En la cocina –dijo Remus. Entonces escuchó inmediatamente un crujido amortiguado a lo lejos. Se volvió violentamente y Sorensen le preguntó qué le había pasado–. Nada... No ha sido nada. Me ha parecido oír algo. Habrá sido el suelo del sótano. ¡Es tan viejo que a veces chirría!

Sorensen sonrió.

–¿Viejo? –inquirió Sorensen–. ¡Viejo es decir poco! Y, a todo esto¿Helen sigue viendo los niños allí abajo?

–Pues no se sabe si los seguiría viendo –sonrió Remus–, porque lo cierto es que no ha bajado para comprobarlo.

–Pobrecilla. –La compadeció el joven–. Voy a ver, si no te importa, lo que está haciendo. A lo mejor necesita ayuda.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Remus. En realidad, por primera vez en su vida, estaba deseando librarse un minuto de él–. Yo voy a bajar un momento al sótano, a ver si es que se ha caído algo.

–A lo mejor han sido los niños –bromeó Sorensen.

Remus rio. Se separaron y echó a caminar hacia el pasillo oscuro. Al fondo, la tortuosa escalera caía en picado hacia abajo, hasta la inmensa oscuridad del sótano. Pero no había oscuridad... Remus se quedó de piedra, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cristalinos. Sacó su varita.

El entablado del suelo temblaba. Un raudal de luz violeta ascendió por la escalera. Remus se detuvo. Le temblaba la mano. Asintió varias veces y anduvo con decisión. Se aferró a la baranda de mano y descendió por la escalera de madera podrida. A su primer paso, la escalera chirrió. La luz cesó.

Dumbledore, en medio del sótano, se giró lentamente y sonrió a Remus. Tenía su varita en ristre en su mano derecha, temblando ligeramente entre sus dedos. Se la quedó mirando y la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Se puso a atusarse la barba mientras daba unos pasos ligeros, de un lado a otro.

–¿No estabas en el cuarto de baño? –preguntó Remus sin ser ofensivo.

–Sí, fui –respondió Dumbledore rápidamente–, pero bajé aquí después. Sorensen me dijo que Helen veía niños en el sótano de vuestra casa. Estaba intrigado.

–Los ve en su mente –explicó Remus–. Se supone que son visiones. Sólo ella los ve. Porque ¿tú no has visto nada, verdad?

Dumbledore no dijo ni que no ni que sí. Siguió caminando de un lado a otro, atusándose la plateada barba.

–Un sótano muy curioso, Remus. Tremendamente curioso –dijo–. Sorensen también me dijo que el de "Chimeneas Felices en Hogares Radiantes" os había dicho que estaba protegido mágicamente. ¿Verdad? –Remus asintió. Dumbledore, por el contrario, sonrió–. La magia flota en este sótano. ¿No la notas, Remus? –Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando fijamente–. Es lo más parecido a Hogwarts que he visto nunca en mi vida. Uno haría aquí dentro grandes cosas –Y volvió a clavarle sus brillantes ojos azules.

Aquella intensa mirada le dolió a Remus y apartó sus ojos. Vagaron por las paredes, recorrieron las grietas del techo, se perdieron por el suelo, alejándose de la figura del regio mago. Clavó los ojos en sus pies, que estaban sobre la madera suelta, que temblaba apenas perceptiblemente...

–Bueno, subamos arriba –dijo Dumbledore–. Quizá nos estén esperando.

–Pero... –Lo interrumpió Remus–. ¿Dónde te has aparecido? Porque... si te has desaparecido del cuarto de baño... Nadie puede aparecerse en el sótano. No se puede.

–¿Ah, no? No lo sabía... En la escalera, querido mío –explicó–. Chirrió y por eso me has debido de escuchar, sin duda alguna. Pero subamos, subamos. ¡Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí abajo! Por el momento...

Remus y Dumbledore aparecieron en el comedor cuando Helen y Sorensen ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Se disculparon por el retraso y se sentaron también.

–Imagino que haremos un brindis por Remus¿no? –dijo Dumbledore–. De alguna forma tendremos que felicitarlo por este nuevo trabajo que ha conseguido.

–Sí, sí –dijo Helen–. Aquí está el vino. –Lo sirvió en todas las copas y lo repartió–. Yo sólo quiero decir que espero que este trabajo te dure mucho tiempo, Remus, y que seas muy feliz en él.

Remus sonrió.

–Yo opino lo mismo –apuntó Sorensen–. ¡Que seas muy feliz, hermano!

–Yo también soy de la misma opinión –dijo Dumbledore–, pero quisiera añadir algunas palabras más, si no es molestia. –«En absoluto», dijeron todos–. Remus Lupin: la vida es un compendio de experiencias que nadie comprende ni en los últimos días de su existencia. –Sonrió, entornando los ojos–. Nadie se ha podido explicar nunca por qué unos tienen mejor suerte y otros peor. Ni por que unos nacen con ciertos dones y otros sin ellos. Desgraciado en tus primeros años, mi estimado Remus, sólo aguardo que la felicidad alcance por fin tu vida y que dure hasta que lleguen las cosas que, al final, suelen resultar inevitables, aunque tampoco nadie comprende por qué han de pasar. Todo, a fin de cuentas, resulta un paradigma de desazón, pero conduciendo la vida por la senda correcta, todos saldréis victoriosos, créeme. –Todos estaban silenciosos; ninguno había comprendido nada–. ¡Mucha suerte, Remus! Ya sé que la tendrás.

¡Chin, chin!

Almorzaron lentamente, y más copas de vino se derramaron por sus gaznates como un veneno exquisito al paladar. Sólo Dumbledore parecía inafectado por sus efectos, y Helen también que lo había catado poco.

–Anoche conocí a una compañera del trabajo –dijo Remus–. Era una chica muy simpática, una tal Joanne. Se tiró diez minutos hablando conmigo. –Helen se lo quedó mirando con aprensión–. Le caí muy bien, se le notaba. –A Remus se le escapó un hipido–. La chica era la mar de simpática y de mona. Tendrá un año menos que yo, unos veintitrés, pero es muy guapa. –Helen se puso a cortar el filete con fuerza y el pedazo se le escapó del plato. Dumbledore sonrió, bajando la cabeza–. Puede que sea un poco pequeña para ti, Sorensen, pero yo creo que haríais una buena pareja. Que ya es hora de que te eches novia... –Sorensen soltó una risotada. Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando con los ojos fríos. Después miró a Helen y ésta apartó la mirada, asintiendo–. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus.

Sorensen se echó un trago largo de vino y se secó con la manga. Chasqueó la lengua y carraspeó:

–Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía a estas alturas, Remus –dijo Sorensen sonriendo–. A mí no me gustan las chicas, soy homosexual. –A Remus se le desprendió la mandíbula inferior y se quedó un instante con cara de imbécil–. Creía que te habrías dado cuenta. Mi boggart se transforma en un armario del que salgo yo. –Se echó a reír–. Nadie lo sabe, ni mis abuelos ni nadie. Sólo Dumbledore y... ¡Malfoy! No sé cómo ese energúmeno pudo gustarme con trece años –gruñó.

–Tranquilízate, Sorensen –le pidió Dumbledore dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda–. Lucius prometió que no iba a contar nada a nadie. De eso ya me encargué yo...

Se extendió un incómodo silencio. Sorensen no hacía más que lanzar extrañas miradas a Remus.

–¡Ah, bueno... –dijo el chico–. No pasa nada, supongo. Ser "gay" no es malo. –Sonrió–. Tú fuiste muy tolerante cuando te enteraste de que yo era un licántropo. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo yo igual? –Sorensen sonrió abiertamente–. Anda, dame ahí un abrazo.

Se abrazaron, pero en esto Remus se sintió tirante y se separó con brusquedad. Le alargó trémulamente la mano a Sorensen, con formalidad, y éste se la estrechó sin sonreír. Remus se volvió a sentar y se puso a jugar con el tenedor, airoso.

–Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –dijo Dumbledore consultando su reloj de bolsillo–. Se nos ha hecho tarde. Muchas gracias por todo, Helen. El almuerzo ha estado de película... ¿Se dice así, no? –Helen asintió. Remus se los quedó mirando confuso–. Bueno... Creo que te acompañaré a casa, Sorensen. En este estado no puedes desaparecerte...

–¿Por qué no? –se quejó el chico.

–¿Te importa prestarme un puñado de polvos flu? –preguntó Dumbledore a Helen–. Remus, que tengas mucho éxito con tu nuevo trabajo.

El muchacho se echó a reír.

–Si dura hoy ya he pasado la primera prueba –dijo burlón–. Esta noche es luna llena. Eso es lo que se dice empezar pronto con mal pie.

Helen regresó con los polvos flu y se los entregó a Dumbledore. Entre los dos ayudaron a Sorensen a entrar en la chimenea. Dumbledore lo despidió y arrojó los polvos flu sobre el suelo de piedra. Sorensen, mareado, fue engullido por una alta llama de color verdáceo.

Dumbledore se despidió respetuosamente de Helen y se desapareció a un golpe de su varita. La chica se acercó hasta la mesa y se quedó mirando la cantidad de platos sucios. Suspiró y se sentó un momento, para tomar fuerzas. Remus estaba reclinado sobre el respaldo de su asiento, medio mareado.

–Remus.

–¿Sí?

–¿Quién es esa tal Joanne?

–¿Joanne? –repitió–. No sé. La cabeza me da vueltas. No puedo pensar. Quiero irme a dormir.

Helen agachó la cabeza. Se levantó de un salto, seria, y se puso a recoger la mesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la caída de la tarde, Remus estaba un poco mejor. Helen le había preparado una efectiva pócima mágica, de muy mal sabor, por cierto, pero muy efectiva, por otro lado. El chico aguardó postrado en el salón la hora de su reclusión. Helen estaba muy rara, y se había ido al dormitorio a leer.

Una lechuza penetró por la ventana y soltó un pergamino enrollado sobre Remus, sin dejar de batir las alas. Continuó el vuelo y se alejó por donde había venido.

Remus se sobresaltó con la carta. Le desprendió el lazo azul y la desenrolló. Vio la firma de Sorensen y se quedó un segundo dubitativo, extrañado.

_Querido hermano:_

_Lo siento mucho. Soy consciente de que debería habértelo dicho mucho antes, pero tenía miedo. ¡Tengo miedo! Espero que seas comprensivo, al igual que yo lo fui con tu licantropía. El vino ha desatado mi lengua... Lo siento mucho, Remus._

Le hubiera escrito algo más extenso, pero la redonda y dorada luna estaba a punto de descollar por el horizonte. Le dio la vuelta al pergamino y, con una pluma que tenía a mano, escribió: «No hay nada que disculpar, querido hermano», y llamó a Hatter, que era el nombre de la lechuza de la familia que les había regalado tía Ángela. Salió volando de su percha y Remus le explicó el encargo. La lechuza, parda y de grandes ojos ambarinos, asintió con su redonda cabeza y emprendió el vuelo.

Consultó la hora en el reloj de péndulo de la pared. Era el momento.

«La magia flota en este sótano. Es lo más parecido a Hogwarts que he visto nunca en mi vida.» Aquellas palabras grabadas en su mente hicieron a Remus permanecer un instante en el sillón.

Sacó su varita, la acarició entre las yemas de sus dedos y sintió su agradable tacto. Se apuntó con ella directamente a los ojos y se escuchó un chasquido que hizo temblar el sofá.

Pero Dumbledore tenía razón... Remus no pudo aparecerse en el sótano, que había sido su intención. Surgió en la oscuridad de la tortuosa escalera que daba a él. Desde ahí, Remus veía la puerta cerrada del sótano. «La magia flota en este sótano...»

Abrió la puerta y un sonido como la monotonía sinfónica del mar lo recibió. Pero se detuvo. «¡Lumos!» Nada, vacío. Remus cerró los ojos, con la varita proyectando un haz de luz en su mano ante sí. No sintió nada; no sintió la magia fluir. Abrió los ojos.

Allí estaba, ante él. Avanzó hacia la tabla suelta del suelo y la levantó. Aún seguía allí, imperturbable, guardada en su interior. La tapó.

Se empezó a quitar la ropa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se aburría, dando vueltas en la oscuridad de un lado a otro de su sector en el callejón Diagon. Varita en mano, «¡lumos!», se puso a ver las novedades que mostraban en el escaparate de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. La Nimbus 1990... Era un modelo extraordinario, mucho mejor que las Cometas, que tanto estaban de moda últimamente. Según había oído Remus, Nimbus era una marca de escobas voladoras nueva que estaba despuntando y que ofrecía unos modelos exclusivos muy interesantes para la época.

–Deberías estar pendiente –dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

Remus se giró asustado, chocando contra el cristal. La apuntó con la varita y Joanne se tapó los ojos de la molesta luz que le incidía directamente.

–Lo siento –dijo Remus–. Nox.

–Ayer estuve preocupada –comentó Joanne apoyándose al lado de Remus, en el escaparate–. Como no viniste... Mandaron a un sustituto, un chaval de unos diecinueve años... ¡Un auror en prácticas, vamos! Pensé que te habría podido pasar algo.

–¡No! –Sonrió Remus, embarazado–. Ayer era mi día libre.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió, recelosa–. No lo sabía. Podrías habérmelo dicho al menos. –Retiró sus ojos de Remus–. Estuve preocupada.

–No lo pensé –dijo Remus sin aliento–. Lo siento.

–Oye, Lupin. –Joanne se separó del escaparate–. ¿Tienes algún gato por casualidad?

–Sí, uno –respondió Remus–. Se llama Maullidos.

–¿Maullidos? –inquirió Joanne, divertida–. Qué nombre más gracioso. –Reía–. Es que había pensado que quizás... –Se calló–. Mira, yo tengo una gata, Amparo, y está en celo... –Se hizo la remolona–. Había pensado que quizás quisieras juntar a tu gato con el mío.

Remus se rio. Joanne se lo quedó mirando con enojo.

–No te enfades –dijo Remus–. Es que me ha hecho gracia la idea, sólo es eso. Maullidos sólo tiene unos meses. Aún no puede... ya sabes qué.

–Ah, comprendo –dijo Joanne seria–. Es una pena. Amparo es una gata con clase, de raza.

–Qué bien¿no? –contestó Remus–. Lo cierto es que no puedo hacer nada, aún es sólo un gatito, no más que una cría.

–No pasa nada, Lupin –dijo Joanne–. Tengo que irme. Si cambias de opinión sobre lo del gato, avísame.

Y se alejó lentamente, contoneando las caderas. Remus se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa estampada en los labios. «¿Cómo diantres quería que la avisara? Mejor dicho¿cómo demonios quería que cambiara de opinión? El gato iba a tener la misma edad hoy que mañana...»

Joanne se paró en seco. Se giró y le preguntó a Remus:

–¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

–No sé –respondió éste dudoso–. ¿Por qué?

–Podríamos quedar –sugirió Joanne–. Mañana estaré en la heladería Florean Fortescue a las cinco. Te estaré esperando.

No esperó a que Remus respondiera. Se giró y se marchó a paso lento. Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y desapareció entre las sombras, con Remus siguiéndola con la mirada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus avanzó entre las mesas de la terraza con lentitud. Vuelta de espaldas, con la melena brillando sobre sus hombros, Joanne lo aguardaba leyendo un libro. Su postura era venusiana, con el sol derramándose en su cabello, con sus labios rosados repitiendo en voz baja las palabras.

–Hola –dijo Remus deteniéndose delante de ella–. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Joanne se limitó a sonreír. Separó la silla y se la indicó con una mirada. Remus tomó asiento a su lado y ella soltó el libro sobre la mesa.

–Creía que no ibas a venir –dijo la chica, sonriendo maliciosamente–. Me imaginé que tu chica –«mi mujer», la corrigió Remus–... Sí, eso: tu mujer... Me imaginé que no te iba a dejar venir.

–Bueno, técnicamente ella no sabe que yo estoy aquí –dijo Remus sin mirar a su compañera de trabajo.

–Oh, Lupin –dijo Joanne dándole un sorbo a su granizada de limón y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿No estarás engañándola, verdad?

Remus no dijo nada. Ni siquiera sonrió. Se limitó a cambiar de tema, mirándola fijamente:

–¿Cómo está Amparo? –preguntó.

–¿Quién? –inquirió Joanne.

–Amparo. Tu gata.

–¡Ah, Amparo... Mal, está muy mal. –Fingió un sollozo–. Se está muriendo.

–Pero ¿algo se podrá hacer, no? –comentó Remus–. No has ido a la tienda de animales mágicos.

–¡Nada, nada! –exclamó la chica–. Me han dicho que está crítica, en fase terminal. –Sollozó más fuerte todavía–. Me han dicho que no hay nada que podamos hacer. En verdad que lo siento por Maullidos... ¡Te veía tan emocionado!

–Pero... –intentó decir Remus.

–¡No digas nada! –Lo interrumpió Joanne–. No hace falta que te disculpes.

Remus no objetó. Se volvió a quedar callado, asintiendo para sí mismo. El camarero se aproximó y Remus le solicitó un helado. Joanne dejó de sollozar entretanto.

–Y... Bueno¿qué, Lupin? –dijo la chica sonriendo tiernamente–. ¿Qué es de tu vida? –Volvió a echarse un trago de granizada–. No sé nada de ti.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –inquirió Remus sin sonreír, por mera educación.

–No sé... –Pensó, dubitativa–. ¿Dónde naciste, por ejemplo?

–En Hogsmeade –respondió Remus serio.

–¡Ah, Hogsmeade! –exclamó Joanne–. Bonito pueblo. ¿Y tus padres?

–Muertos –dijo bajando la mirada.

–Oh, lo siento. No lo sabía. –Se disculpó.

Se produjo un frío e incómodo silencio.

–Bueno... –dijo Joanne, mirando los transeúntes que recorrían el callejón Diagon de un lado a otro–. Otra cosa. ¿Cómo conociste a Helen¿Cómo es?

Remus sonrió, sin mirarla.

–Es una mujer muy guapa. Es de pelo moreno y ojos castaños. Es muy inteligente, una sanadora en San Mungo. Nos conocimos en Hogwarts; fuimos compañeros de promoción, aunque ella estaba en Ravenclaw y yo en Gryffindor.

–¿Gryffindor? –inquirió Joanne–. Qué bien¿no?

–Pues... sí –dijo indeciso–. ¿Tú también fuiste a Gryffindor?

–Oh, no. –Negó con la cabeza–. Era de los canarios... ¡Una Hufflepuff! Aunque los tres últimos años los pasé como estudiante de intercambio en el extranjero. En Australia, más concretamente. Me hubiera gustado irme a los Estados Unidos de América, pero mis padres no podían costeármelo.

–Yo he estado en América y no te has perdido gran cosa –comentó Remus para animarla–. Sólo hay yanquis desarrapados. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia.

Se volvieron a callar.

–Bueno... –dijo Remus.

–Sí... –dijo Joanne por hablar–. Bueno... –El camarero pasó entonces por su lado–. ¿Podría traerme una copa de chocolate?

Remus se la quedó mirando mientras le entregaba al camarero la jarra vacía de la granizada de limón. Miró al cielo y vio los jirones de nubes estivales recorriendo el cielo inmensamente azul.

–¡Lupin! –exclamó Joanne y el chico salió de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, desorientado.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? Te he llamado tres veces... –dijo la chica, sonriendo–. Te has quedado como traspuesto. ¿Estás bien? –Remus asintió rápidamente, con mucho énfasis–. Bien. Yo, Lupin, quería decirte que... ¡que me gustas¿vale?

–¿Que te...¿Qué? –inquirió Remus.

Toda la terraza de la heladería se lo quedó mirando. Joanne, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa, se rio.

–Ya sé que tiene que sonar chocante. ¡Lo sé! –exclamó–. Pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento. –Se puso en pie–. Me gustas. Lo noté desde el primer minuto, desde el momento en que te vi. –Remus la miraba con la boca abierta–. Bueno¿qué me dices?

–Yo... Mira, Joanne... No sé... No. –Temblaba.

–No digas nada, Lupin. –Cerró los ojos y echó su cuerpo hacia delante, con los labios cerrados en un beso por atrapar.

–¡No! –exclamó Remus, agitando y sacudiendo los brazos para apartarla. Su copa de helado se quebró al caer al suelo–. No, Joanne, no. Estoy enamorado de Helen Lupin. Lo siento. –Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas cuantas monedas que esparció encima de la mesa–. Con esto bastará para la cuenta. Lo siento.

Se apuntó con la varita y su capa ondeó en el último instante, atrapando su figura que se desaparecía. El salón de casa apareció cuando abrió los ojos, y otros ojos lo miraban.

–¿Dónde has estado, Remus? –Helen estaba sentada en el sofá, delante de él, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

–¿Yo? –inquirió Remus cortante–. Dando un paseo.

Helen se puso de pie en un salto.

–¿Por qué me mientes, Remus? –gritó–. ¿Qué necesidad hay para que me mientas?

–¡No te estoy mintiendo¿Qué has visto, eh? –le preguntó perdiendo los estribos–. Si tus visiones son las que hablan por ti¿por qué no eres más clara?

–¿Que sea más clara? –repitió con enojo–. ¡No he tenido ninguna visión, Remus! En verdad, no he tenido ninguna desde el día en que nos casamos. Pero sigo siendo legeremántica¿sabes, y sé cuando me mienten. Y me estás mintiendo ahora...

–No te estoy mintiendo... –se excusó Remus–. He salido fuera.

–¿Con quién? –inquirió con la voz temblorosa.

Remus dudó al responder.

–Con la chica aquella de la que te hablé anteayer –dijo en voz queda.

Helen no dijo nada más. Se quedó allí, clavada, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.

–¿Por qué no has querido decírmelo, eh¿Por qué? –preguntó con la voz desfallecida–. No me respondas, Remus, no lo hagas. Me voy a echar un rato.

–Pero si sólo son las cinco y media –repuso Remus.

–¡Ya sé la hora que es! –gritó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus estaba preparado aquella noche. Cuando Joanne apareciese, en el caso de que lo hiciera, le diría que no quería hablar con ella. Helen no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde y se sentía mal. Era consciente de que había estado llorando. Se sentía culpable, aunque no hubiera hecho nada... «Hoy no voy a hablar con Joanne...».

–Remus. –Ensimismado el chico en estos pensamientos, Joanne apareció a su lado como un fantasma, silencioso y mudo. Se giró hacia ella con los ojos furibundos–. Siento lo de esta tarde... Me precipité.

–Joanne, yo no quiero hablar hoy conti... –intentó decir.

–¡Amparo ha muerto esta tarde! –exclamó con voz quebrada.

Remus se sintió culpable por hablarle tan insensible un momento atrás, y al verla llorar su corazón se ablandó. Se aproximó hasta ella y le echó los brazos. Joanne se abrazó a él con energía y quedaron entrelazados en esta posición un instante, captados por la luna menguante que los observaba desde su rincón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus había decidido invitar a Helen a almorzar en el Caldero Chorreante para disculparse y darle una buena explicación. Aceptó a regañadientes, pero como dijo Remus: «Aceptó».

La taberna estaba sucia e iluminada parcialmente, como siempre. Escogieron una mesa apartada en un rincón y hasta allí les llevaron la comida.

–No sé qué idea te llevaste ayer de todo, Helen, pero... –empezó a decir Remus después de un prolongado e insoportable silencio.

–No me llevé más idea que la de que me mentiste –dijo aplastantemente, sin levantar la vista del plato.

Remus se calló. Pensó un instante, con el corazón destrozado.

–Sí, te mentí –asumió–. Pero ¡no porque quisiese hacerlo, sino porque sabía que lo ibas a tomar a la tremenda.

–¿Me fuiste infiel, Remus? –le preguntó sin tapujos. Remus se la quedó mirando con asombro, y vio por primera vez aquel día que la chica lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

–No –dijo Remus, y Helen bajó la vista y prosiguió comiendo–, y sabes que digo la verdad.

–¡Hay muchas verdades, Remus! –dijo Helen palpitándole la vena de la sien–, y la única verdad que a mí me interesa es que me mentiste.

–Fue un encuentro entre compañeros de trabajo –explicó–. ¡Lo mismo que tú con tus compañeros sanadores!

–Con una clara diferencia, Remus –blandió el tenedor ante él Helen–: que yo no te miento. Mis reuniones son meras reuniones. ¿Qué tienen las tuyas tan importante que se merezcan ese secreto, eh?

–Tus celos, por ejemplo –dijo Remus cortante.

Helen se lo quedó mirando con ira y Remus deseó no haber dicho nada. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente.

–Mira, lo siento, Helen. –Se disculpó Remus–. Debía habértelo dicho, pero sabía que te pondrías así. Siempre desconfías de mí... Yo sólo te quiero a ti. A ti¡y solamente a ti!

–¡No intentes ablandarme el corazón, Remus Lupin! –exclamó Helen de malos modos–. Siempre igual. Siempre crees que me vas a cautivar con bonitas palabras... Quiero saber lo que pasó ayer.

Remus se la quedó mirando inexpresivo. Asintió una única vez y se preparó para hablar:

–Joanne me pidió el otro día que fuésemos a tomar un helado. ¡Un mero encuentro entre compañeros de trabajo! Fui, me pareció lo correcto, ya que ella me había invitado. No pasó nada. Hablamos y conversamos, no más. –Se tomó una pausa durante la cual Helen no le quitó ojo de encima–. Bueno, sí, pasó algo más. –Helen soltó el tenedor al lado del plato. Remus pensó que quizá estaba intentando evitar el impulso de clavárselo–. Me dijo que le gustaba, e intentó besarme... –Helen reprimió un grito y se reclinó hacia atrás–. Pero no pasó nada. Yo le dije que te quería a ti, y punto. Eso fue todo.

–¿Cómo tú por aquí, Lupin? –Joanne se acercó contoneando las caderas–. No esperaba encontrarte –dijo.

–Ah... Hola –tartamudeó Remus, con los ojos desorbitados.

Joanne le sonrió, con los ojos entornados. La chica se volvió afablemente hacia la esposa de Remus. Le extendió la mano.

–Hola. Tú debes de ser la mujer de Lupin¿no¿Helen, verdad? –Ésta asintió de mal talante–. Yo soy Joanne, su compañera de trabajo.

Helen se la quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes. Joanne retiró lentamente la mano, viendo que la chica no se la estrechaba. Helen sonrió, apartando la vista. Sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó y Joanne se tranquilizó. Volvió a extender la mano. Helen se la quedó mirando sonriente.

–¡Pero serás zorra! –gritó Helen y se tiró hacia ella, agarrándola del pelo–. ¡Lagarta!

–¡Ay, que me mata! –vociferaba Joanne, pero pronto se incorporó y le pegó una bofetada a Helen–. Serás hija de...

Remus tardó bastante en reaccionar. Se había quedado de piedra, con la boca abierta. Los de las mesas vecinas, hasta el propio Tom, tuvieron que ir a separarlas, mientras que él se quedó mirándolas desconcertado.

–¡Malnacida! –gritaba Helen sujeta por el viejo Tom–. Remus es mío. ¿Me has oído¡Mío!

–¡Loca¡Esquizofrénica! –gritaba Joanne–. ¡Mamona!

–¡Cállate, loba!

–Oye, Helen. Con ese término no juguemos... –le reprochó Remus, aún sorprendido.

Y en eso acabó aquella vergonzosa experiencia en el Caldero Chorreante, de la que Remus no sacó muy en claro si se había arreglado con su mujer o no. Había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad, a fin de cuentas, pues se habían topado con el veneno de la disputa. Y Helen lo había bebido...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se marchó a trabajar aquella noche sin que Helen lo despidiese. La disputa en el Caldero Chorreante, que se había producido horas atrás, aún seguía reciente. Lo cierto es que Helen, con tal de evitarlo, había pasado media tarde en el laboratorio de pociones de la casa.

Se desapareció sin aspavientos, después de cenar solo.

Anduvo errante de un lado a otro de su sector, deteniéndose de vez en cuando ante los escaparates. Se sentía tan solo... Si al menos tuviera algún compañero con quien hablar, y que le ayudara a pensar en otras cosas... «Joanne», pensó.

–¡He dicho pensar en otras cosas! –se exclamó a sí mismo–, no en el problema...

Deseó que no hubiera pasado nada de aquello. Le incomodaba tanto el estar enfadado con Helen... Mejor dicho: el que ella estuviese enfadada con él. Le molestaba pasar a su lado y que ella no le mirase ni le lanzase una palabra. Pensó si la culpa la tenía aquel nuevo trabajo de auror que, a fin de cuentas, estaba desestabilizando su relación. Remus y Helen apenas si se veían: si ella tenía el turno de mañana o tarde, él se marchaba a la noche y ni siquiera dormían juntos. Se sentía tan defraudado como cuando estaba en paro, y pensó si quizá su destino era estar siempre defraudado consigo mismo.

Remus sintió algo extraño. Había escuchado un grito, pero tan lejano que no sabía si imaginado. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a aquella capacidad suya de poderse aguzar sus sentidos cuando era necesario. Se concentró. Creyó que el grito procedía del sector de Joanne, y fue hacia él. Anduvo a paso normal, pero poco a poco se fue impacientando y, nervioso, echó a correr.

Joanne le salió al paso y Remus se detuvo, jadeando.

–¿A qué vienen tantas prisas, eh, Remus? –preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente–. Yo también tenía ganas de verte, pero me lo tomo con más calma.

–No, no era eso –dijo Remus sin aliento–. Es que creía haber oído un grito.

–¿Un grito? –Se puso a reír–. ¡Aquí no ha gritado nadie! –Se paró en seco. Se acercó lentamente a Remus, se detuvo frente a él y le acarició el hombro, mirándole distraídamente–. Si quieres verme, no hace falta que busques ninguna excusa.

Remus no supo qué responder a aquello. No supo y no pudo. Se atragantó y comenzó a toser como un energúmeno.

–Pero ¿tú estás loca, Joanne? –inquirió Remus de mal humor–. He escuchado un grito, no más.

–¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos–. Quizá te hayas equivocado de sentido y sea para el otro lado.

–Sí, puede ser –dijo Remus–. ¡Vamos!

Y echaron a correr hacia el otro lado. Recorrieron en un segundo todo el sector de Remus, con Joanne pisándole los talones. Alcanzaron el tramo quinto y les paró en seco un auror gordo y calvo, con malas pulgas.

–¿Qué querés vos? –preguntó con acento argentino–. ¿Qué mosca os viene picando el culo?

–No, no es eso –se excusó Remus–. Es que creí haber oído un grito. Somos guardias también. Yo soy el del sector cuatro.

Remus le extendió la mano y el auror argentino se la estrechó.

–Encantado. Nunca os había visto a vos.

–Soy nuevo –explicó Remus.

–Sí –sonrió Joanne–, y estamos enamorados.

Y lo cogió de la mano, pero Remus se soltó inmediatamente, indignado.

–¡Qué lindo!... –dijo sin ánimo el argentino–, pero aquí no ha sido. Tal vez sean imaginaciones vuestras. Os recomiendo que volvás a vuestro puesto.

Remus asintió y desanduvo el camino sin prisa. Joanne lo seguía, mirándolo de reojo. Remus lo notaba, pero no quería decir nada. Estaba tan tirante aquella noche que no respondía de sus actos.

–¿Te importa que me quede aquí un rato contigo, eh, Remus? –preguntó Joanne.

–Pues sí y no –dijo Remus sin mirarla. Se sentó en el banco–. Al final vas a hacer lo que a ti te dé la gana. Como siempre... –Se quedó un instante perdido, mirándose las manos–. Hoy no me ha gustado el que te pelearas con Helen...

–Bueno, a fin de cuentas ella protege lo que es suyo¿no? –dijo–. Digamos que hay que entenderla. Te quiere, se nota, y no quiere perderte. Yo no debí entrometerte. Parece buena chica. Te quiere, sí, y no quiere perderte.

–No tiene motivos –dijo Remus secamente–. ¿Verdad que no?

–Eso es lo que dirás tú, corazón... ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

–¿Acordarme de qué? –inquirió iracundo–. ¿De qué me estás hablando, Joanne? Hoy te traes un jueguecito muy raro...

–Vamos, Remus... –dijo–. Entre nosotros hay "feeling" desde que nos conocemos. ¿O no?

–No –dijo Remus sin pensarlo–. Eso son imaginaciones tuyas, que hoy estás paranoica.

–¡Vamos, Remus, si estás deseando besarme!

Y se abalanzó sobre él, buscando con sus sedientos labios un beso de su boca. Remus la sujetó por las muñecas, pero Joanne tenía mucha fuerza. Al final, Remus, recurriendo a métodos poco ortodoxos, empujó a su compañera de trabajo con fuerza.

–¿Por qué me provocas, eh, Joanne? –le inquirió apretando los dientes–. Te he dicho que estoy enamorado de mi mujer. ¿Qué no entiendes? Imagino que estarás fastidiada, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Si sigues buscándome, lo más que voy a hacer es pedir que me trasladen de sector. Lo siento, pero nunca podrás conseguirme.

Joanne sonrió, mirándolo con ojos cristalinos.

–¿En serio amas tanto a tu esposa? –preguntó casi sin voz–. ¿Nunca le serías infiel?

–Nunca, Joanne –respondió–. ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!

Joanne sonrió tiernamente.

–Gracias, Remus.

Y la chica se abalanzó sobre él, pero esta vez únicamente para abrazarlo. El chico se quedó a cuadros, pero le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y quedó satisfecho consigo mismo y con sus negociaciones, que siempre llegaban a buen término.

–Entonces¿podemos ser amigos? –preguntó sonriente Remus.

–Ay¡yo no sé! –respondió Joanne–. Yo ya he averiguado lo que tenía que averiguar. Lo otro es cosa vuestra. –Consultó su reloj de pulsera, tipo muggle–. Queda un minuto.

–¿Un minuto para qué? –inquirió Remus confuso–. ¿Qué te ha dado ahora, eh, Joanne?

Pero ésta ya no respondió nada. Sólo habló transcurrido el minuto, pero para entonces ya habían cambiado muchas cosas. La figura de Joanne empezó a variar, y su rostro se contorsionó. Aparecieron unos ojos castaños, tremendamente familiares y queridos, y la mirada de Helen le saludó.

–¿Qué? –estalló Remus al término de la transformación–. No me digas que has usado la poción multijugos para...

–Sí, sé que suena raro –se excusó Helen–, pero...

–Bueno, pero estamos arreglados¿no? –Helen asintió–. Entonces me da igual que hayas utilizado poción multijugos como garbanzos a la vinagreta. No soportaba más el que no me hablaras...

–Es lo bueno de tener un laboratorio en casa –dijo Helen–, siempre hay de todo. Tengo poción multijugos para dar y regalar. Aunque... Aunque perdóname por no creerte y porque desconfiara de ti. Lo he tenido que descubrir con mis propios ojos, porque las visiones son escasas, pero... Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

–No pasa nada, Helen –dijo Remus–. ¡Con lo bonitas que son las reconciliaciones! Mientras hayamos aprendido la lección. –La besó. Se besaron. Se perdonaron–. Pero, a todo esto¿cómo has podido transformarte en Joanne¿Es que coleccionas pelos o uñas de la gente?

Helen rio.

–No, fue durante la pelea de esta tarde –dijo–. Le arranqué un matojo de pelos. –Rio comedidamente.

–No me recuerdes lo de esta tarde –dijo Remus conteniéndose–, que menudo espectáculo. –Se rio con toda aquella farsa de la Joanne falsa. Después de todo, había sido divertido–. Pues lo raro es que no te encontraras con la Joanne de verdad, porque normamente suele hacerme una visita a estas horas. ¡Siempre!

Helen rio nuevamente.

–Creo que deberíamos ir a por ella –dijo.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Remus preocupado.

–La dejé atada en un banco –explicó la chica sonriendo tímidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Fue muy gracioso. –Reía Helen y Dumbledore y Sorensen, contagiados, también rompieron a reír a carcajada limpia–. Menuda auror de pacotilla estaba hecha. Yo no sé cómo se sacó ésa la carrera. Llegué yo y, con un golpe bien dado, le lancé la varita al quinto pino. La até y me la dejé en el banco. Y todo esto pensándose ella que yo era ella misma, venida del futuro, porque ya me había tomado la poción multijugos.

–Es asombroso –dijo Sorensen–. Pero ¿cómo fuiste capaz de reducir a una auror? Se supone que están mejores cualificados que la gente corriente¿no?

–Bien has dicho, Sorensen: se supone –dijo Dumbledore–. Tal vez esa muchachita fuera muy buena estudiante, pero había algo en lo que Helen le ganaba con creces: la práctica. Y si hemos de basarnos por ésta, créeme, querida, que a ti te darían la carrera de auror también. Tú, Sorensen, no sabes lo que eso fue, pero los que pertenecieron a la Orden del Fénix aprendieron más en ella que en la carrera.

–Sí, eso es cierto –dijo Remus sin ánimo.

–Pero sigue, por favor –le rogó Sorensen a Helen–. ¿Cómo acabó todo?

–¡Basta ya! –exclamó Remus sin parecer grosero–. No quiero seguir escuchandoos hablar de mi antiguo empleo. Si no me hubieran despedido...

–El Ministerio es, a fin de cuentas, el Ministerio –dijo Dumbledore con gravedad–. Yo ya lo avisé. Podrán saber quién eres en un principio, y aceptarte también, pero si te les atragantas... ¡Mal asunto! Hum, delicioso este canapé, Helen.

–Gracias, Dumbledore.

Remus había sido despedido en julio, mes en el que Harry y Neville cumplían su cuarto aniversario, a la aparición de la luna llena. Las heridas que se autoinfringió fueron de mucha más gravedad que en anteriores ocasiones, y hubo de permanecer en reposo dos días. El Ministerio consideró que se había ausentado de sus obligaciones, al tener estipulado un único día libre a causa de su licantropía. Como resultado, le entregaron el finiquito y no volvió a ver más a sus vecinos nocturnos: Joanne y el argentino barrigudo.

–Vamos, tranquilo, Remus –dijo Helen, animándolo–. De eso hace dos meses. Verás cómo pronto consigues otro trabajo...

Antes de lo que Remus se esperaba, y Helen también, para qué nos vamos a engañar, pues aún no estaba repuesta por completo de las sorpresas que le había deparado éste. Sí, pronto llegaría el próximo trabajo de Remus Lupin, el penúltimo antes de ocupar la plaza de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, durante el cual Dumbledore, con voraz apetito, siguió probando los canapés y relamiéndose de gusto.

–¿Ya te has acabado tu cerveza, Sorensen? –preguntó Helen–. ¿Quieres otra?

–No, gracias –respondió amable.

–Bueno, Soren –dijo Remus y Sorensen se volvió hacia él bruscamente–. ¿Y cuándo me vas a traer un cuñado, eh?

Sorensen se lo quedó mirando sorprendido, y, lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Dumbledore, levantando la vista del canapé, se quedó mirando a Helen y le guiñó un ojo. Helen se hinchó, feliz, mirando a Remus con ternura y con amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Joanne**** Distte**. Espero que te haya gustado. No obstante, creo que no te hice justicia y por eso creo a bien volverte a hacer aparecer más adelante en más capítulos. ¿Te agrada la idea?

Bueno, como en éste ya no he interrumpido la acción con intriga ninguna (que será de los pocos capítulos que no terminen a partir de ahora con ese toque de anhelo e intriga) sí os voy a dejar hasta la fecha que di en el anterior capítulo: el **martes 5 de julio**. Después de esto ya no queda tanto...

Avance del capítulo 43 (**UN OFICIO NOCTÁMBULO ES UNA HELEN PREOCUPADA**): No lo he releído, conque no recuerdo muchos detalles. Pero sí veremos un duro enfrentamiento que a Remus le ocasionará nuevas lágrimas. ¡Ah! Y ya sé que el título tiene un fallo léxico, pero está hecho adrede con respecto al contenido del capítulo en sí.

Muchos saludos a todos.

Quique

(Muchas cosas que no me da tiempo a enumerar).


	43. Un oficio es una Helen preocupada

«¡Otro año se va! –dijo alegremente Dumbledore–. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año...»

(J. K. Rowling, _Harry__ Potter y la piedra filosofal_).

Respondo "reviews":

**NAYRA**. Hola, guapa. Ni por un momento te puedes imaginar lo emocionado que estoy de poderte escribir de nuevo. ¡Ha sido tan tiempo en silencio!... Ha sido salir del aula donde he tenido este último y ansiado examen y correr para el aula de informática (después de comentar con los compañeros tal y cual y hacer suposiciones y... lo típico) para recoger los "reviews" que me faltasen. Será un atracón porque, según planeo, colgaré el capítulo esta tarde y me tiene que dar tiempo a responderos a todos. Pero, bueno, no había cosa que tuviese más ganas que sentarme delante de mi escritorio con el monitor del ordenador delante. Creo que se me ha quedado cara de apuntes. Pero no voy a hablar de eso, más que nada porque ya está olvidado. Sólo espero que tú también te estés tomando tus suspensas en serio y que las saques adelante en septiembre. Te felicito por la animosidad que demostraste en el "review" por animar a Eva a estudiar. Espero que sus problemas informáticos se hayan solucionado, aunque no la he visto, ciertamente mucho. El correo electrónico lo he tenido ciertamente colapsado y no sé muy bien si me ha podido enviar algo o no; sé que tengo algo suyo pero no sé si me ha podido enviar más o no. Bueno, eso ya se lo comento a ella. ¡Ah, por cierto. Genial lo del grupo. Te comprendo: yo también, cuando comienzo algo y me interesa, me muestro muy entregado, así que yo estaría como tú. Pero es cuestión de tener paciencia. También es un asunto con el podréis divertiros mucho, conque no te martirices porque a veces no sean demasiado colaboradores. Me encantaría oíros, pero tendré que conformarme en escucharos por la radio o en uno de los próximos Eurovisión o yo qué sé. Mucho ánimo y mucha suerte. Debo decir que no me ha ofendido, en absoluto, pero me ha sorprendido que me llamases un autor cruel; ciertamente los he puesto en algunas situaciones peliagudas y poco dignas, pero te prometo que intentaré ser más bueno en capítulos venideros (aunque me cuesta mucho...). Menos mal que a Joanne le ha gustado su personaje, pero tienes toda la razón. Por eso la volveré a sacar para enmendarlo un poco. Hablando de personajes: el tuyo tiene un reconocimiento importantísimo en el que capítulo que voy a empezar (¡gracias a Dios!) desde ya mismo. Tengo muchas ganas de que lo leas. Tienes razón: Remus también debería aparecer algo celosillo. Por eso mismo ya escribí un capítulo en que se invertían los papeles y ahora era Helen la que... bueno, ya se verá. ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por mencionarme lo de tu relato: es normal y entiendo que quieras hacer publicidad (dichosos pero agradabilísimos comienzos). No sé para cuándo lo leeré (imagino que pronto, unos días o eso), pero lo que sé seguro es que lo leeré. Porque tú llevas leyéndome mucho tiempo sin pedir nada a cambio y yo ya te considero una amiga, y no eres como esas personas (que las hay, sólo que no voy a mencionarlas para que no... Ya sabes...) que te leen y lo primero que hacen es restregarte por las narices su relato para que te veas coaccionado a leerlo. Por eso, reitero, leeré tu relato con sumo gusto. Sólo ha habido un problema: que no me has dado tu dirección; suerte que soy un chico con recursos e imaginé que Eva la tendría, porque la suya sí la tengo. Ya lo tengo guardado en un disquete y cuando pueda le echaré un vistazo y te dejaré mi opinión. Ahora te voy a dejar. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y no digas más al final de los "reviews" que seguro que me tienes que estar aburriendo. No es cierto. Un beso.

**KALA FICTION**. ¡Hola! Colmado estoy con tus numerosos agradecimientos, ahogado en tu gratitud, pero satisfecho, claro está. ¿Cómo iba olvidarme de mencionarte a ti? Eso es imposible. Pues claro que no, María Angélica, iba a pasar por alto un detallito. Me caes genial y tus comentarios y críticas acerca del relato me hacen cada día sentirme un poquito más sabio y eso es de agradecer. Además, habría de ser yo quien os debería estar agradeciendo todo el tiempo vuestra presencia y que me aguantéis lo que escribo y todo eso. Vuestra constancia hace que me quite el sombrero, por lo que lo que menos que puedo hacer es reconocéroslo y deciros a voz en grito "gracias". No te preocupes porque (ya hace tiempo de esto, pero debo responder a los "reviews" pendientes) estando tu hija enferma no puedas leer. ¿Cómo no voy a entenderte? Hay prioridades y si un hijo no lo es... ¿qué puede serlo? MDUL está siempre ahí, esperando... No hay prisa. Muchas gracias por decir que Remus y Helen hacen una bonita pareja y que, a tu parecer, Remus Lupin en mi historia es un lindo personaje. ¿Se parece algo a mí? Creo que sí. Imagino... En alguien tendré que basarme para sacar todo su contexto psicológico y, como me dijo una lectora hace muchos meses de la que, por desgracia, ya nada sé, los personajes protagonistas de las historias siempre tienen algo del interior de sus autores. Sí es cierto que a Remus le falta todavía algo de sensibilidad y otros valores, pero, como todo ser humano, está aprendiendo, y necesita irlos descubriendo poco a poco; en eso me ayuda a aprender a su mismo tiempo. Ay, el misterio del sótano, de los niños... ¡Qué grandes misterios! Si supieseis la enramada trama que se esconde bajo ese sótano: unos secretos que nadie, ni el mismo Remus sería capaz de intuir; porque ese sótano ha estado esperando a Remus desde siempre y Remus siempre ha estado predestinado a vivir en esa casa. Porque en esa casa hay un poder que sólo él puede dominar. Un poder transmitido e ingente. Pero me tranquilizo, que hablar de esa tema me fascina. Elena también está muy intrigada, pero no le debo decir nada; me encanta cómo le fascina inventar hipótesis y comunicármelas con regocijo. Es genial. Me dejaste algo preocupado¿por qué quieres saber si hay personas capaces de bloquear la mente o algo así¿Acaso te están echando mal de ojo o algo parecido? Bueno, como intuirás, yo no puedo ayudarte porque no tengo ni idea de nadie que haga nada parecido. No estoy nada metido en el mundo del Esoterismo a pesar de que me fascina. Para terminar te digo que tanto a Elena como a mí nos llegó tu sonoro beso virtual y tu abrazo de oso y te remitimos de parte de los dos sendos besos y abrazos. Yo, particularmente, también te deseo que MDUL te siga gustando tanto como aseguras, porque eso me hace sentir enormemente feliz. Muchos besos.

**JOANNE DISTTE**. Hola, Laura. Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribirte esta respuesta a tu "review", no te hacías ni una idea. En primer lugar, porque ello significaría que ya habría terminado; en segundo, porque ya he colgado el capítulo en el que figura tu personaje y deseaba contraponer mis opiniones a las tuyas. Me alegra que a ti sí te gustase tu personaje, puesto que ha habido opiniones para todos los gustos. Ana dice que te ve como aurora aunque no aprueba el carácter de tu personaje, Paula Y. ha quedado algo sorprendida, Lorien Lupin te felicita por tu debut y alguien incluso ha llegado a decir que tu personaje, sin ofender, es un poco perr... No estoy de acuerdo con esa última opinión, pero debo reconocer que me dejo un rato sorprendido. No obstante, aunque a ti te haya gustado, como manifiestas, como ya dije, yo no estoy completamente de acuerdo en haber captado tu esencia y por eso ya estoy preparando tu segunda venida, que, te adelanto, se producirá cuando Tim Wathelpun despierte de un mar de sombras. ¡Qué ganas, vacaciones! Aunque tendré que trabajar dando clases particulares, tendré mucho muchísimo tiempo y ya podré ponerme al día con tus "fanfics", puesto que, si te interesa, esta mañana ya cogí el nuevo capítulo de "Amnesia" y terminaré de leerme el anterior y, en cuanto lo haga, tendrás raudos mis "reviews". Espero que no te haya molestado mi tardanza, pero (me veo en la obligación moral de explicártelo) soy demasiado exigente conmigo mismo y sobre todo con mis estudios y por eso he preferido centrarme todo este tiempo única y exclusivamente a ello. Tiene sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes, como todo en la vida, pero me permite un verano solaz para poder hacer lo que se me antoje; y en esas expectativas entra leerte, cosa que tengo algo descuidada y por eso quiero disculparme. ¡Ah! Y también tendré que irme poniendo al día con el concurso de "Story-Weavers". ¡Qué ganas! Espero que mucha más gente haya prometido participar; suena un evento que trascenderá a los anales. Por cierto¿cuáles son los criterios en los que os basaréis para otorgar la primacía al ganador? Hablando de "Story-Weavers", debo volverme a pasar por allí tan a menudo como acostumbraba; al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de las apariencias, sigue siendo mi grupo favorito. Me alegra saber que el señor Nicked te sigue despertando sonrisas; aún tenemos señor Nicked para rato, cosa bien cierta, pero debo decirte que Elena y yo ya estamos discutiendo acerca de la edad en que es conveniente que... la diñe. Pobre... A mí será el primero al que le dará pena, pero soy plenamente consciente de que los personajes no son inmortales. No obstante, hasta entonces, como he dicho, el señor Nicked no perderá su simpática desparpajo. Me ha hecho mucha gracia el comentario en el que propones ser tú la que vuelva heterosexual a Sorensen. ¿Por qué me habrá hecho gracia ese comentario? (Quique se encoge de hombros con picardía). Sorensen... Una caja de sorpresas ese hombre. Por último, respondiendo a tu pregunta, hay dos próximas apariciones de personajes pero sólo figuran sus nombres en cartas: Leonor B. le Fay (que ya no me lee, no sé si la conoces) y ¡Ann Thorny! (traducción simultánea: nuestra queridísima Ana Espinosa, Leonita, que aparecerá en condiciones unos capítulos más adelante). El siguiente personaje en salir en condiciones será Lafken en el 49, creo; ya no me lee, pero prometió que ese capítulo lo leería sin falta. Y tu personaje, como he dicho, reaparecerá, porque habrá un momento en que todos los aurores habrán de reunirse para sobrevivir; o morirán. Pues su líder los llevará a la guerra de fuego. Y diciendo estas palabras tan enigmáticas en base a una idea que se me ocurrió ayer en plena efervescencia intelectual me despido. Seguiremos en contacto tan a menudo como solíamos. Un besazo enorme para ti, otro de parte de Elena y saludos a Mina que hace tiempo que no la menciono.

**GWEN LUPIN**. Hola, guapa. Antes que nada, como tú tampoco has podido dejar ningún "review" desde hace más de un mes imagino que habrás estado liadísima con tus trabajos, tareas y pruebas y demás parafernalia que me especificaste en tu "review". Por ello, aunque sea con retraso, espero que estés genial, que todo te haya ido perfectamente. Yo, en respuesta a tu duda, sí, a partir de ahora comienzo las vacaciones de verano. ¡Merecidísimas! Ya tenía yo ganas de un rélax. No sé si habrás leído el capítulo anterior en el momento que escribo esto, pero una vez lo estés leyendo, indudablemente; te especifico en relación con lo expuesto hacia tu persona y tu personaje en concreto en el encabezado del capítulo 42 que no hay ningún problema: que me envíes la foto en cuanto puedas, porque me he saltado la descripción, pero deseo incluirla rápidamente y por eso te ruego que no te duermas en los laureles. Sólo puedo mencionarte que eres un personaje de renombre que, como todos, tendrá trato con Remus. Espero que en cuanto leas esto tenga pronto noticias tuyas. ¿Tú también piensas que soy malo? Vuelvo y tú me llamas malo y Sara, cruel. Voy a empezar a creérmelo... En fin. No, es broma, leí que no lo decías en serio y, como bien indicas¿qué sería de MDUL si no existiese esta chispita de emoción? Como ya habrás podido comprobar, el bueno del señor Nicked no ha muerto, con lo que sólo era una mala técnica para dejaros con la emoción; aunque ello me ha permitido a su vez conocer lo mucho que apreciáis al buen muggle, lo que me emociona muchísima porque lo he creado yo, es decir, que no se le he plagiado a Rowling ni nada parecido (aunque particularmente no considero que esto que hagamos sea plagio ni nada, porque la literatura es de todos y aquí todos estamos haciendo literatura sin fines lucrativos). Creo que lo de las Tortugas Ninja fue un desvarío, pero me satisface saber que alguien le gustó la idea. En cuanto a Wathelpun¡Dios mío, ese antagonista es mi delirio de imaginación. Me ha llevado algunos meses crear su personalidad, su historia, su tragedia interna, pero creo que os sorprenderá. Aunque me ha encantado tu precisión: "me da miedo sólo pensar quién podría ser". A Remus también le daría pavor si supiese quién es... Debo y puedo, no obstante, alertarte que lo del infarto del señor Nicked no está relacionado en absoluto con lo de Tim Wathelpun; ha sido un infarto natural al que no hay que buscarle causantes nefastos. Gracias por decir que estos capítulos están perfectos, pero personalmente soy más autocrítico y sé que no alcanzo esa categoría. No obstante, tu ánimo me llena de gratificación y me anima a coger con más ganas papel y boli para escribir el... ¡capítulo 56, el capítulo que lleva un mes aguardándome un mes en la recámara a pesar de que es el capítulo de entre todos que más ganas tenía de escribir. Ya sabréis por qué. Ahora me despido deseando saber muy pronto de ti. Un besazo.

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola, Lunis. Genial que vuelvas con tanta puntualidad; lástima que yo no haya podido. Anoté la página en que tienes tu historia, cuando disponga de un ratuelo le echaré un vistazo y te dejaré mi más sincera opinión. Sin embargo, tampoco he tenido tiempo para escribir ni un ápice; entonces te estarás preguntando: "¿y cómo es que ha escrito un capítulo entero?" Creía habértelo explicado ya, pero quizá se lo expliqué a tanta gente que realmente no sabía a quién lo había hecho o no. Resulta que yo escribo MDUL desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado. Y hasta que no alcancé el capítulo treinta y tantos no me decidí a colgar ninguno en "fanfiction". ¿Por qué? No me importa escribir para mí mismo aunque parezca algo interminable, y Elena era más que una fiel lectora. Por eso, comencé a colgar los capítulos lentamente, sin prisas, permitiéndome tener así un margen de reserva; de manera que, aunque yo cuelgo el capítulo 43 ahora, en realidad estoy escribiendo el 56, lo que me favorece mucho para pensar la trama con más tiempo. Por ello te comento que la aparición de tu personaje no podrá darse hasta entonces, o incluso más tardíamente, como sucede con la mayoría; en realidad esto se debe a que no siempre encuentro con rapidez personajes que se acomoden a la personalidad de cada uno ni siempre aparecen en seguida. Por ejemplo, para Paula Yemeroly se me ocurrió un personaje perfecto, pero es el último (de momento) que aparecerá porque así lo exige el curso de los acontecimientos. En cuanto a si podrías ser uno de los hijos de Lupin... Además de lo ya expuesto, los hijos de Remus están más que inventados en mi mente y, como espero que comprenderás, ninguno corresponde a ningún personaje; porque no lo considero oportuno. Se podría pensar equivocadamente que a los que he escogido como hijos para Remus reciben ciertas muestras de favoritismo y no quiero que se induzca eso en ningún momento. Dicho lo cual, viendo que tu ánimo por aparecer está ahí, entrarás a formar parte de mi lista particular de pendientes y, una vez se me ocurra algo, te lo comunicaré pronto para que me puedas ayudar. En cuanto a los "reviews", no creo que Joanne haya sida tan perra como dices; imagino que te refieres al personaje, porque ella es una chica majísima y maldito el día que hubiera podido yo inducir a alguien a que la insultase. Sí, es una ingente seguidora de Bella, la más fiel que conozco. Quizá ello me haya influido un poco a ponerla algo perversa en el relato. ¡Lo has acertado, por cierto: Remus será cobrador del autobús noctámbulo. Ni que me hubieras leído el pensamiento... Bueno, ya nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto, seguro. Un beso.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. ¡Hola, Karina¿Qué tal andas? Yo, fenomenal, pues, como ya habrás podido imaginar, acabé esas "cosas insoportables por las que toca pasar", como tú las llamaste. Antes de extenderme, resuelvo tu duda lingüística: los "cacharritos" de una feria son las atracciones. ¿Qué término empleáis allí? Creo que ya emplee ese vocablo en el capítulo 13, pero no recuerdo concretamente... Seguí tu consejo y, un sábado que, obviamente, me tomé un descanso, fui a ver la última película de "La guerra de las galaxias". Estaba disfrutando como un niño chico, porque estuvo muy bien y porque a mí todas las películas de ciencia ficción me enamoran (lo que peculiar y extraño es que en literatura sea un género que aborrezca; creo que lo que me gusta del cine son los efectos especiales y se acabó de contar). Me gustó, sí, mucho. Estuvo genial. Pobres los "jedis" (o como se escriba en plural) cuando los mataban. Eso me puso malo. Pero me ayudó a inspirarme (es algo que nunca he confesado, pero cuando voy al cine, pase lo que pase, me inspiro para MDUL; en el episodio III me inspiré para Wathelpun. Y la última vez que fui al cine, el pasado sábado, para ver "La guerra de los mundos" de Spielberg, te la recomiendo, también me inspiré, y eso que es de terror y la trama tiene pocos aspectos que se puedan relacionar. En fin, soy un caso). Espero que con "El Quijote" vayas mejor así como también lo espero con "La tarta de zapallo". Antes de despedirme, sólo espero que me perdones el pobre dialecto que le puse al argentino gordo, imagino que te tuve que ofender o abochornar, tú que eres una experta en el dialecto argentino. Pero es que quería poner algo de ese estilo y, aunque arriesgado, intenté meter unas cuantas cosas ni ton ni son. Bueno, espero que volvamos a vernos mucho más a menudo ahora. Un beso. P.D.¡Se acerca el momento de escribir el capítulo de tu personaje! Espero haberlo escrito antes de que acabe el verano.

**DRU**. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¿Que viniste a Córdoba y no avisaste ni nada¿Y dices "cosas sin importancia"¡Aaahhh! Qué fuerte, Dru. Podrías haber dado un aviso o algo y nos hubiéramos conocido en persona. Claro está que a lo mejor es que no querías o algo; soy feo, pero tampoco es para tanto... En fin, salvando esta exclamación que produje en el momento en que leí tus "reviews", paso a seguirte comentando ciertas cosas. Aunque espero que estés enterada de que estoy muy tocado; snif, snif. Espero que se hayan solucionado las cosas con "Story-Weavers"; yo he podido conectarme poco, pero las veces que he conseguido sacar unos minutillos y me he paseado por el grupo todo me ha ido fantásticamente. Si no has podido ver los "fanarts" de Helen, pronto pondré un enlace directamente a ellos en mi biografía; ya te avisaré. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por decir que si los exámenes me salen la mitad de bien que MDUL serán fantásticos; pues creo que me han salido mejores las pruebas que MDUL... No sé, pero creo que el relato necesita un cambio de enfoque, o quizá que le dedique más atención. A ver si este verano todas mis expectativas se cumplen y puedo seguir abriendo la caja de sorpresas como es mi intención. En cuanto a "Salvando a Sirius Black", espero me disculpes que tampoco haya podido actualizar, pero pronto lo haré, lo prometo. Bueno, pronto nos veremos, imagino (aunque no sea físicamente, snif, snif...). Un beso.

**LEONITA**. Hola, mi sevillana favorita. ¡Qué fuerte! Nada, es que acabo de darme cuenta de que Word no reconoce la palabra "sevillana"; en cambio "Word", sí. ¡Qué injusticia! Debo agradecerte que te pasases por Internet para echarle un vistazo a MDUL aunque al día siguiente mismo tuvieses un examen. Yo no he podido en absoluto. Soy demasiado exigente y le dedicaba a estudiar cuatro horas por la mañana y cuatro horas y media por la tarde, con lo que, en los escasos ratos libres, estaba derrotado y no podía hacer nada. Pero ya vi que has actualizado (notición, notición) y te leeré tan pronto como pueda, aunque hubiera querido que fuese esta tarde mismo, pero me estoy extendiendo en la redacción de las respuestas y no creo que me dé tiempo. Te agradezco la mención, aunque mis notas de autor son tan largas que no hay parangón. Deseo sobremanera encontrarte esta tarde en el messenger, conque no sé qué contarte porque tengo la abrumadora idea de que te encontraré por allí. Sí espero que todo en relación con el curso te haya salido estupendamente, porque éste, si mal no recuerdo, era tu último y eso sí que tiene que ser chungo. Espero que podamos hablar y, si no, pronto recibirás un correo mío. Un beso, guapa. Otro de Elena. Saludos a Pepe.

**PAULA YEMEROLY**. Hola, persistente Paula. Veo que tus "reviews" no han bajado en su extensión. Siempre tan reconfortadores. Antes de que me des una paliza, perdona mi grueso error. Eres de México... Me obligaste a leer todos tus "reviews" de nuevo, lo que me ha provocado más de una carcajada, pero no sé de dónde saqué esa idea. Recuerda que me lo mencionaste una vez puntual y no es que sea una de mis prioridades recordar las nacionalidades de todos, pues sois muchos y prefiero recordar otros aspectos de vosotros. Estoy sumamente agradecido con todos los comentarios loables que siempre me diriges. Aunque me ha dejado muy intrigado eso de que cuando me envíes la fotografía tendré que conocerte en verdad, a las dos, lo cierto es que eres un cielo y me caes fenomenal, como repito siempre; y cómo piensas que yo no voy a hacer méritos para que continúe nuestra amistad. Me ha gustado saber que estarás ahí a pesar de que no escriba incluso; pero, como seguiré escribiendo, mantenemos un pretexto para mantener las relaciones amistosas que yo también espero nunca se rompan. Por cierto, Elena me dio el coscorrón realmente; es muy despiadada cuando se lo propone y tú la animaste a una agresión... Qué macabro ha sonado. Sigo interesado en lo del élfico: cómo es que estás aprendiéndolo, dónde lo aprendes y todo eso... Realmente, como ahora me he metido en el mundillo este de la Lingüística creo que me estoy empezando a aficionar al asunto de curiosear esas cosas. No sé si "místico" será la palabra perfecta para el sótano; "mítico" quedaría increíble. Ya que veo que te creó un poco de confusión, te digo simplemente que Helen en el sótano ha tenido una serie de visiones del futuro, pero no del pasado ni nada tienen que ver con Draco. La visión del lobo y la niña era una visión tan real, como tú dijiste, porque realmente era real; no era una visión: Remus también podía verlos, recuerda. Y la niña no es tan niña: ponle unos doce o trece años. Tienes toda la razón acerca de que Helen está reprimiendo sus visiones; está escandalizada. Me encanta cómo llegas a las más extrañas hipótesis y lentamente yo mismo voy atisbando que estás reconociendo o alcanzando la verdad de la trama: sí, los antiguos dueños de la casa tenían mucho que esconder en aquel sótano, y Dumbledore no bajó hasta allí por casualidad. Ese sótano es el corazón de la casa, aunque se encuentre a sus pies. Me pareció bonísima la idea para la aduana de México. No soy ningún experto en nada (en este caso me refiero a tu comentario sobre la comida italiana), pero, como todo escritor, antes de abordar el estudio de algo concreto, preciso informarme para que lo expuesto en el relato sea lo más correcto posible. Para terminar, tengo muy presente lo que dijiste de que he de parecer ecuánime y todo eso, pero es evidente de que tengo mis predilecciones en relación a los lectores. Y tú ocupas un buen lugar. Es evidente que el cariño se gana y se consigue, no se programa. Perdona que esta respuesta no sea digna de todo lo que tú te mereces, pues has llenado páginas y más páginas de mis lecturas y me has hecho pensar tanto que incluso puedo vislumbrar las ideas de tu mente; pero necesito ir poniendo cierre a las respuestas porque tengo que completarlas todas para colgar este capítulo, que dentro de unos minutos solamente he quedado con Elena y aún tengo, o tendría, que repasar el capítulo que voy a colgar. No obstante, como bien sabes, voy a estar esta vez muy pronto de nuevo ahí y mi respuesta volverá a estar ahí, larga y agradecida. Muchas gracias por estar también tú, por tu extensión y por tu visible ánimo, fan número dos. Muchos besos.

**LORIEN LUPIN**. Hola, guapa. En primer lugar, enhorabuena por dos razones: la primera y más importante, porque veo que estás trabajando, y aunque veo que no estás muy satisfecha con tu labor, siempre algo así es digno de loa; en segundo lugar, porque, pese a todo, has sido capaz de ponerte al día con MDUL mientras yo he estado desconectado del mundo haciendo de una montañita de papeles un mundo. Pero he vuelto, más animado y vital. Y espero poder acometer todas las empresas pendientes que he dejado en mi camino, y muchas de ellas están relacionadas contigo, claro está. Descuida, no conozco a Carla Grey y, en el caso hipotético de conocerla ahora, no le diría nada en absoluto. En cierto modo siento que mi responsabilidad exige silencio como el secreto de sumario del juez o el secreto de confesionario del sacerdote. ¿Cómo van tus planes por España? Realmente me sienta mal no poder ayudarte, pero es que no soy la persona más adecuada. Si tuviese contactos... No obstante, tranquila, cuando consigas tus objetivos, los logros compensarán todas las dificultades. ¡150 hojas de MDUL! Mira que es mi propia historia y todo eso, pero, si yo tuviera que leerme todo eso, me vería incapaz. Sí, Sorensen es homosexual, pero comparto completamente tu punto de vista acerca de su orientación sexual y la tolerancia de la sociedad. No sé si te habrás enterado por las noticias internacionales ni sé si ha tenido tanta trascendencia, ni sé por qué te lo comento, quizá porque viene al caso y me he acordado, pero la cosa es que hace unos cuantos días mi país ha aprobado el matrimonio entre homosexuales. Es un hecho más por el cual, he de admitir, cada día me siento más orgulloso de ser español. ¡Olé por Zapatero (a saber, nuestro presidente)! Veo bien que apuntes las visiones y eso si te apetece, como recomendé; así podrás llegar a muchas conclusiones, porque las visiones se van a multiplicar, y me gustaría debatirlas contigo. ¡Ah, por cierto, las nociones que has dado sobre tu personaje me han servido un poco, releyéndolas, para ponerme en el camino. ¡Creo que estoy en la tónica acertada! Y sin nada más que añadir por el momento, sino de nuevo mi enhorabuena por tu organización del tiempo (chapeau), me despido por hoy. Sólo añado... ¡un beso! Y saludos de la verdadera Helen Nicked.

**AYA K** (en respuesta a tu correo). Hola, guapetona asturiana. Espero que tus problemas informáticos estén solucionados ya o que, al menos, estén e vías de solucionarse. Yo te lo deseo vivamente. Sé lo que es estar desconectado de estos mundos; realmente engancha esto de "fanfiction"... Dios mío, nunca hubiera podido adivinar que jamás estaría así. No sé por qué dices que parezco un poeta. Sí, la primavera la sangre altera, pero yo no estoy ahora mismo enamorado, lo cual no deja de ser una lástima. Espero que tus problemas de las pendientes con tus padres se hayan relajado. Realmente, los que ejercen tanta presión... ¡es inhumano! Si ya hay presión de por si en el número de asignaturas pendientes y en el hecho de tener que estudiarlas, por qué no nos dejarán tranquilos. Menos mal que yo, en cuestiones de estudios, me desentiendo de todo y me voy fuera de casa para estudiar; y cuando llega mi padre preguntándome o algo me hago el loco. Es una buena técnica, sólo que no la emplees cuando esté de mal humor... Sara me ha contado lo del grupo, aunque también me ha comentado que no os lo tomáis demasiado en serio; yo a ella sí la he notado bastante entregada. Repito lo dicho, que tengáis éxito y que ya os oiré por la radio o por ahí. Y hablando de Sara¿cómo no voy a pensar realmente que ella te aprecia? Siempre habla de ti... y ¡estupendamente! Da gusto ver lo mucho que piensa en ti y se responsabiliza de vuestra amistad. Amigos como ella, te lo digo por experiencia, son escasos. Vaya, repasando el correo he visto que tú también me comentaste lo del grupo, qué despiste. Me sorprendió también que hubiese tal cantidad de libros sobre vampiros; imagino que no tendré tanto tiempo para leerlos todos, conque me ayudaría muchísimo que me seleccionases uno o dos, los más representativos, de cada autor. Como ya le he dicho también a Sara, no sé si me has mandado más correo porque no he podido estar muy al tanto de mi bandeja de entrada. Pero en cuanto pueda la despejaré. Un besazo, Eva, y... ¡no te rayes!

(**DEDICATORIA:** a **Lunis**** Lupin**, porque cumple... no sé cuántos cumple, no me lo ha dicho; pero lo importante es que es su cumpleaños y se merece que todos juntos entonemos un "Cumpleaños feliz". ¡Felicidades! Y, en segunda instancia, también quería añadiros a todos en esta dedicatoria por haberme esperado).

**¿DÓNDE OS HABÉIS METIDO MARCE, PIKI Y VALEN? Estáis como yo, más perdidas que...**

**CAPÍTULO XLIII (UN OFICIO NOCTÁMBULO ES UNA HELEN PREOCUPADA)**

–¡Feliz año nuevo! –gritó el señor Nicked, e hizo sonar su estridente matasuegras–. Huy, perdona, palomita, que casi te salto un ojo.

–«Feliz año 1985 –pregonaba la radio–. Le deseamos a todo el mundo mucha prosperidad y felicidad en este nuevo año que se nos presenta. Y ahora le dejamos con un grupo de música que está revolucionando...»

–Menos mal que hemos traído a Hatter –dijo Helen bajando de su antiguo dormitorio, donde había dejado a la lechuza–. Quiero mandarles sendas felicitaciones de año nuevo a Sorensen y a Dumbledore. ¡Remus, ven y firmas¿quieres, cariño?

–¡Voy! –gritó–. ¿Has pedido tu deseo?

–Sí, pero todos los años es el mismo y nunca se cumple –dijo Helen resueltamente.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió–. ¿Y cuál es?

–Si te lo digo no se cumple. Debería haber pedido otro deseo... –dijo Helen escribiendo en un pergamino con letra clara y curvada mientras sonreía misteriosamente–. Ya el año que viene. Anda, venga, echa la firmilla aquí abajo y hazme el favor de ir a vigilar a mi padre, que no sé adónde ha ido.

Remus obedeció, dejando estampado con tinta su nombre, y marchó a ver dónde estaba el señor Nicked. «Matt», lo llamó. «¡Matthew!»

–¡Matt¿dónde te has metido?

No había ni rastro de él por toda la casa. Remus comenzó a preocuparse. Ojeó por las ventanas y comprobó que no estaba en la puerta. Se preguntó si se atrevería a sacar su varita y convocarlo.

Salió al jardín de atrás. Detrás de unos setos asomaba una cabeza pelona. Remus suspiró aliviado. Avanzó hacia ella y le dio varios golpes con los nudillos en la cabeza, como si llamara a una puerta. El señor Nicked levantó la vista, sobresaltado.

–¿Qué pasa, chico? –preguntó sin incorporarse.

Estaba de cuclillas, en el suelo.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Remus apoyándose sobre el seto.

–¿Esto? –señaló el señor Nicked un puñado de tierra fresca y húmeda que estaba escarbando–. Es un rito budista.

–¿Un qué? –inquirió Remus sin comprender.

–¡Oh! –exclamó el hombre asqueado, poniéndose de rodillas–. Es que los magos no sabéis nada del mundo. Vaya, en lugar del regalo que te he hecho, debería haberte comprado una enciclopedia. Creo yo que te hubiera resultado más útil.

–¡Pues los muggles no sabéis nada de magia, no te fastidia! –le reprochó Remus, molesto.

El señor Nicked se puso a gimotear y a echarle a Remus la tierra que estaba sacando. Remus le dijo que parara, pero el muggle no entraba en razón: se había enfadado, y mucho, con él.

–Vale, lo siento –dijo Remus, escondiéndose por completo tras el seto, cosa que no evitaba que el señor Nicked se la echara por encima–. Tienes razón, Matt. ¡Pero deja ya de echarme tierra, leche! Si quieres me explicas lo que es eso del rito budista y si no, no.

El señor Nicked, ante la disculpa, se tranquilizó y dejó de echarle tierra a su yerno. Se aclaró la garganta y explicó:

–Los budistas son de una religión que está por ahí perdida, en medio de China o no sé dónde, pero que es muy graciosa, porque hacen muchas chorradas. Yo estoy plantando un árbol, porque según su punto de vista mi karma se verá recompensando y tendré un espíritu más relajado. ¡A ver si así no vuelvo a tener un infarto!

–¿Quieres decir que si plantas ese árbol no tendrás un infarto nunca más? –preguntó Remus inocente–. Pero eso debe de ser magia muy avanzada. Esos budistas deben de ser muy listos.

–No sé si es magia o no –explicó el señor Nicked–, pero mi karma se verá recompensado. Es conveniente plantarlos en un día significativo, y qué día mas significativo que el de Año Nuevo. También sirve para que pueda rezar bajo su sombra. ¿No es gracioso?

Remus se encogió de hombros. A él le daba igual, vamos. Se preguntó interiormente cómo se comportaría el señor Nicked si alguien se atrevía a atentar contra aquel incipiente arbolito que estaba plantando, un manzano, según pudo intuir Remus. Su mente voló: Remus apuntaba con su varita, malicioso, el árbol, y algunas de sus hojas ardían y salía una humarada negra; el señor Nicked, saltando a su alrededor como un títere, se desesperaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza, gritando.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –se prestó Remus.

–¡No, no, no! –se negó el señor Nicked decidido–. Debo hacerlo yo.

Y Remus se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Como se aburriera de estar allí observando a su suegro, y como viera que no estaba haciendo nada malo, dijo que se volvía para dentro a hacer algo de provecho.

–De acuerdo, chico –dijo el señor Nicked–. ¡Ah¿Te importaría abonar un poco el hueco antes de que meta las raíces? –Lo miró rogador.

–¿Con qué? –preguntó el chico mirando a su alrededor–. No hay fertilizante por aquí.

–¡Niño, parece mentira que seas mago! –gritó el señor Nicked. Remus se asustó: era terriblemente parecido a la señora Nicked–. He visto a mi mujer hacerlo cientos de veces. ¿Es que no te sabes los hechizos¿Para qué fuiste al colegio entonces?

–Eso digo yo... –respondió Remus con sorna por no seguir la discusión.

Se sacó la varita y la apuntó hacia el agujero de tierra. Salió un rayo azul.

–¡Más bajo, Remus! –exclamó el señor Nicked–. ¿No ves que va a salpicar todo? –«¿Que va a salpicar qué?», se preguntó Remus con el entrecejo fruncido–. Agáchate, vamos; ponte aquí a mi lado, que apuntas tú de bien, vamos, que da gusto...

Remus, que era muy paciente con su suegro, hizo lo que le pedía y se agachó a su lado. Apuntó con la varita hacia el agujero, pero el señor Nicked le agarró la varita y le dijo que no con un movimiento de mano, mientras miraba con ojos veloces de halcón hacia todas partes:

–No hay nadie, no nos escuchan –susurró–. Tienes que estar alerta.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus, también en voz baja y se sentía estúpido, como si estuviera jugando a un juego infantil del que desconociera las reglas.

–Hoy he pillado a mi mujer y mi hija en el armario de nuestro dormitorio –reveló el señor Nicked en voz queda.

–¡Hostia, que fuerte! –fingió Remus sorprenderse, riéndose–. No sé si voy a poder dormir esta noche...

–¡Cállate, tarugo! –le exclamó el muggle–. En el armario guardan cosas que tú no conoces, cosas muy importantes...

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Remus más serio.

El señor Nicked echó un vistazo hacia todos lados antes de decirlo.

–Ropa de bebé...

Remus se atragantó y se puso a toser.

–¿Que qué? –inquirió–. ¿Ropa de bebé¿No estarás queriendo decir que...¡Santa madre de Rowling bendita!

El señor Nicked, serio, asintió.

–Puede que estés embarazado, Remus... –dijo el señor Nicked–. Bueno, tú no, ya me entiendes¡mi hija!

–No puede ser –dijo Remus con desesperación–. ¡Me lo hubiera dicho!

–No creas –dijo el muggle dándoselas de entendido–. A las mujeres les gusta hablar esas cosas antes entre ellas. Por cierto –dijo cambiando el tono de voz–, que si se puede escoger yo prefiero niña. ¿No podéis hacer conjuros para esas cosas?

Remus no vaciló en decir:

–¡No! –Estaba perplejo–. ¿Estás seguro de eso, Matt?

–Seguro como que estoy vivo... –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho–. Te lo juro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Dónde pasaste la Nochevieja, Dumbledore? –preguntó Helen sirviéndole el plato sobre la mesa.

El director se hizo el interesante al responder.

–Fui por ahí –dijo escueto–. Hay algunas fiestas en las que todavía dejan entrar a seniles personajes como yo. –Rio–. ¿Y tú, Sorensen?

–Me fui por ahí con unos amigos –dijo sin ánimo, sin mirarlos–. No tenía muchas ganas de salir, la verdad.

–Pues te podrías haber venido con nosotros, con Helen y conmigo, que estuvimos la mar de tranquilos en casa de sus padres –explicó Remus y Helen asintió–. Aunque, bueno..., ese día tuvo algunas cosas un poco... ¡peculiares! Sí, ésa es la palabra.

–¿Peculiares? –inquirió tranquilamente Helen–. ¿Qué pasó, si se puede saber? Para mí fue de lo más normal...

–¡Oh, sí!... –dijo Remus–. Nada, tu padre, que sigue tan alucinado como siempre.

–Me esperaba que iba a ser algo nuevo. –Sonrió Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El desayuno, huevos con panceta, era una de las cosas del día que más deprimía a Remus. Se levantaba, ojeroso y con el pelo enmarañado, dando tumbos de un lado a otro hasta que acababa por despertarse del todo, y tenía que ver cómo Helen, apresurada, iba de un lado para otro, con prisa, para poder llegar a tiempo al hospital mágico.

Él, por no hacer nada, ni siquiera se peinaba. Se quedaba mirando el beicon mientras lo revolvía con el tenedor con la yema del huevo, apoyando la cabeza en la mano izquierda, que reposaba incómoda con el codo sobre la mesa.

–Vamos, Remus, levanta esos ánimos –le dijo Helen sentándose rápidamente y sorbiendo el café con celeridad–. Menuda cara tienes todas las mañanas...

–No sé cuál quieres que tenga –le respondió de mal humor–. La del parado es una cara muy repetitiva...

Helen sonrió en el momento mismo en que Remus vislumbró por la ventana de la cocina, detrás de Helen, un pájaro que batía sus alas. Cada vez se hacía más visible, hasta que, por fin, Remus vio de qué se trataba: una lechuza parda con una carta entre las patas, pero el pobre animal hubo de frenar en seco al percibir el brillo del cristal cerrado.

Remus se levantó de un brinco y Helen se sobresaltó. El chico abrió la ventana y el pájaro aterrizó con un vuelo limpio sobre la mesa del desayuno.

–Vaya por Rowling –dijo Helen–. Se ha tenido que parar encima de las magdalenas...

Remus le desprendió el pergamino y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Leyó lo siguiente:

_Estimado señor Lupin:_

_Habida cuenta de su solicitud, le comunicamos que ésta ha llegado a buen término. Le anunciamos con la mayor satisfacción del mundo que ha sido usted agregado a nuestra compañía, esperando que sea de su agrado el empleo de cobrador del "autobús noctámbulo". Ya que nuestro anterior cobrador ha sufrido un gravísimo accidente, envenenado por una rana de chocolate caducada, le exhortamos que comience esta noche. Deseamos que responda a la mayor brevedad posible._

_P.D.: El "autobús noctámbulo" se pasará por la casa de usted a las ocho en punto para recogerlo._

_Leonor B. le Fay_

_Directora de la Subdivisión de Transportes Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia._

–¡Me ha salio un trabajo! –gritó Remus, loco de alegría, pegando saltos por la cocina de la emoción.

Helen lo miraba extrañada.

–A ver, déjame ver eso –le pidió.

Remus le tendió la carta y la chica la leyó con atención. Cuando llegó al final se quedó un momento paralizada, sin decir nada. Después volvió a leerla, desde el principio.

–Bueno, no vas a ir¿no? –preguntó Helen con suspicacia, devolviéndole la carta.

–¿Cómo que no? –inquirió su marido molesto–. No es gran cosa, de acuerdo, pero es lo único que me ha salido desde lo de guardia en el callejón Diagon. No puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

–Claro que no –dijo Helen con sarcasmo, poniendo cara de póquer–. Si aceptaste el trabajo en el Caldero Chorreante, no me cabe duda que éste también.

–Pues claro que sí –dijo Remus totalmente convencido.

Helen suspiró hondo, intentando no perder la paciencia. Soltó el vaso del café, vacío, sobre la mesa y volvió a suspirar, volteando los ojos.

–Mira, Remus –dijo con voz suave–. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de algunas cosas, pero no puedes trabajar en el _autobús noctámbulo_. Es de noche¿comprendes? –Puso voz de estar habando con un niño chico–. ¿Qué pasará el día de luna llena?

–Que no iré a trabajar –dijo Remus como si le resultase obvio–. Si me quieren despedir¡pues que me despidan! No me vas a convencer, Helen.

La chica sonrió irónicamente. Pero inmediatamente se encogió de hombros, en un escalofrío, ahogando un grito. Remus le preguntó, preocupado, qué le había pasado.

–Acabo de tener una visión –explicó con voz trémula–. No aceptes ese trabajo, Remus. Será terrible...

–¡Pero si no tienes visiones desde hace un montón de tiempo! –exclamó Remus–. No hace falta ser legeremántico para saber que te lo estás inventando –le reprochó.

–Pues sí¿qué pasa? –estalló Helen–. ¿O es que acaso no puedo velar por tu seguridad? No quiero que trabajes en esos puestos para adolescentes, Remus. Vales mucho más que eso. Si tienes que estar en paro¡pues lo estás y ya está! No quiero que te mates a trabajar en un puesto así, y menos de noche... Podemos bastarnos con mi sueldo.

–Sí, hasta el momento sí –dijo Remus–, pero yo quiero colaborar con nuestra familia.

Helen sonrió. Le halagaba muchísimo que su esposo fuese últimamente siempre tan sensible con respecto a aquel tema.

–Vale, lo entiendo, Remus –dijo sonriendo–. Pero sólo somos dos... Nos bastamos.

–¡Por ahora! –exclamó Remus–. ¿O es que crees que soy tonto y no me he dado cuenta de nada? –Soltó una risotada hipócrita–. Lo sé todo, Helen. ¡Todo! Sé que estás embarazada.

–¿Embara-qué? –preguntó con ojos desorbitados–. Pero ¿tú te has vuelto loco o qué¿Quién te ha contado esa patraña?

–Tu padre –contestó Remus, decidido–. Te vio.

–¿Me vio qué? –inquirió la chica con enojo–. ¿En el ginecólogo? –Se rio, burlona–. ¿O quizás fue más atento y vio cómo subía tu espermatozoide por mi cuello uterino, eh? –Soltó un bufido–. Mira que hay que ser tonto para creerse las tonterías de mi padre. –Se quedó mirando a Remus fijamente–. ¡Mira que has sido tonto, Remus! Me voy al hospital...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A las ocho en punto Remus se había puesto el uniforme que un par de lechuzas le habían enviado en una ligera caja de embalar: rojo, con la abotonadura dorada y reluciente. Se sentía ridículo, pero no le dijo nada a Helen, porque la cosa estaba algo tirante con ella. Para variar...

Cenó sin prestar atención a lo que comía. Helen, que había pretextado que no tenía hambre aún, estaba algo más apartada, sentada en el sofá, rellenando unos informes para San Mungo, cómo había gruñido cuando Remus le preguntó qué hacía.

Helen se llevó una mano a la cabeza, contrayendo el rostro, y Remus, que estaba atento, mirándola de reojo, le preguntó qué le había pasado, preocupado. La chica le respondió que le dolía la cabeza y Remus volvió a sentarse, lentamente.

–¿De verdad que no has tenido una visión, Helen? –preguntó.

–¡Vaya, lo has acertado! –exclamó Helen soltando una risita que parecía más un bufido–. Sí, acabó de ver al hijo que según mi padre y tú tengo en las entrañas.

–Tu padre me lo dijo y yo le creí –dijo Remus disculpándose.

–Mi padre me dijo también una vez que había visto un perro volando –dijo Helen con arrojo–, y luego no resultó ser más que una triste cometa.

Remus se calló. Estaba conteniéndose la risa. Sabía que de haber estallado en una carcajada, Helen se habría puesto mucho más irascible.

Pero no tuvo que concentrarse mucho tiempo más. El suelo empezó a vibrar. Primero ligeramente, pero al cabo de un instante el salón entero parecía inmerso en la agitación de una coctelera. Se detuvo de golpe y se escuchó el ruido de una bocina.

Helen soltó un gruñido:

–Me parece que ya han venido a buscarte, Remus –dijo.

Éste no dijo nada. Se levantó y se dispuso a recoger los platos de la cena.

–No, no –lo espetó Helen–. Ya lo hago yo. –Se sacó la varita–. ¡Relaxo!

Y los platos salieron volando por el aire en dirección a la cocina.

–Bueno, me voy –musitó Remus–. Que pases buena noche, Helen.

–Adiós, Remus –respondió ésta sin más, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Fuera, había un autobús de dos plantas, de color rojo, completamente vacío. El conductor, Ernie, era un hombre mayor y de pelo cano. Activó una palanca y la puerta se abrió. Remus subió lentamente.

–¡Vamos, chico, no tenemos todo el día! –exclamó–. Nos acaban de dar el aviso en Aberdeen. ¡Sube!

Remus subió rápidamente y Ernie dio un fuerte volantazo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta volviendo a mover la palanca. Remus se aferró con fuerza a una silla, pero aquello no evitó que diera con su cuerpo en el suelo. Ernie, sin dejar de prestar atención a la conducción, rio a carcajadas.

–Pronto te acostumbrarás, chico. Me llamo Ernie.

–Yo, Remus –dijo el joven poniéndose de pie, agarrándose a la silla–. ¿Y esto va así de rápido siempre?

Ernie volvió a reír.

–¡O más, chico, o más!...

–Remus –lo corrigió molesto–, me llamo Remus.

–Sí, chico, sí. Remus... Tu función, chico, será acomodar a los clientes y cobrarles. Once sickles el trayecto sin más, trece si contamos además una taza de chocolate, y quince, finalmente, por una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes. ¿Te acordarás, chico? –Remus asintió–. Bien –sonrió Ernie–, porque ése no es el trabajo difícil. Lo complicado es mantenerse en pie cuando hago... esto.

Metió la siguiente marcha y apretó el acelerador a fondo. Remus sintió la velocidad en un minuto y cómo caía lentamente hacia atrás. Se dio un buen cabezazo.

Despertó en el suelo, con un montón de bolsas de agua caliente bajo la cabeza.

–¿Qué me ha pasado? –preguntó Remus.

Ernie seguía conduciendo, dando amplios volantazos.

–Pues que te has quedado inconsciente, chico –respondió–. Yo he tenido que atender a la señora Stamp en Aberdeen. Aproveché para ponerte las bolsas de agua caliente. Normalmente las tengo bajo el culo, porque... ¡Maldito enero, qué frío hace.

Remus se incorporó lentamente y, de un codazo, apartó las bolsas de plástico.

–Bueno, bueno... –dijo sonriendo Ernie–. Estamos a punto de llegar a Londres. Ve avisando a la señora Stamp. Alguien más nos ha dado el aviso allí. Recuerda, chico, once sickles simple, trece con taza de chocolate y quince con bolsa de agua y cepillo de dientes. ¿Te acordarás, eh?

–¡Sí, sí, sí! –exclamó Remus molesto por que se lo repitiese tantas veces–. No soy tonto...

Ernie volvió a reír y frenó de golpe. Al fondo del autobús, Remus, que se había agarrado a tiempo a la silla, había escuchado un grito e intuyó que era de la señora Stamp. Fue a socorrerla.

Aquélla fue una noche "movidita"... Cuando Ernie lo dejó en casa, Remus se quedó en el porche, mirando cómo rápidamente el autobús desaparecía serpenteando bajo el resplandor plateado de la luna menguante que se ponía. Se sacó la varita y pronunció "alohomora". La puerta se abrió con un chasquido. La empujó y entró. Se quitó el uniforme y se metió en la cama. No se atrevió a despertar a Helen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella vez no hicieron fiesta. ¿Acaso estaban Remus o Helen de humor para festejar aquel nuevo trabajo? Remus había regresado a casa molido, muerto de sueño. Después de su primera noche, se despertó a las una del mediodía, y Helen se molestó mucho, aunque no le dijo nada. No le gustaba que Remus trabajara de noche, estaba harta de decirlo, pero nadie le hacía caso. Sólo Maullidos...

–Maullidos. Ven, Maullidos –lo llamaba.

El gato, de pelaje negro y suave y con un par de grandes ojos amarillos, se acercó con el rabo enhiesto. Helen puso su bol lleno de leche en el suelo y le acarició el lomo mientras bebía con su lengua rosada.

–Tú me entiendes¿no, Maullidos? –dijo Helen hablando con el gato. Cuando terminó de beber su leche, lo cogió en brazos y se sentó con él encima–. Remus, tu dueño, no atiende a razones. Pero ya se dará cuenta cuando tenga que pasar la luna llena... –Suspiró prolongadamente y el gato, mirándola, maulló. Sacó su garrita y se puso a blandirla delante de su cara–. A mí me parece bien que trabaje¡pero siempre de noche!... De noche fuera, y de día durmiendo. ¿Es que no hay forma de que encuentre un trabajo digno en que le pueda dar un poco el sol?

Pero Maullidos pegó un salto y se bajó. Había visto un pajarillo en el alféizar de la ventana que había llamado su atención y salió en su captura. Helen se lo quedó mirando traspuesta y, pasados unos segundos, recogió los enseres del gato.

–Sí, lo tendrá, Helen... –se dijo a sí misma–. Pero hasta entonces¿qué, eh¿Va a tener que sufrir esta vida de perros?

Todo parecía indicar que sí...

La segunda noche Remus también regresó muy tarde, y Helen se hizo la dormida. Lo cierto es que no había podido pegar ni ojo, porque estaba preocupada... Diecisiete días faltaban para la luna llena, había contabilizado durante su largo insomnio. No creía que le fueran a consentir aquella ausencia en el trabajo... Y Remus también lo presentía.

–¿Duermes, Helen? –preguntó Remus en un susurro.

Helen no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y probó a no moverse nada en absoluto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El despacho de Dumbledore relucía bajo el temprano sol de la mañana, y sus chismes plateados brillaban refulgentes, como estrellas diseminadas en una galaxia cerrada. Los ojos celestes de Dumbledore también brillaban, siguiendo de cerca los pasos vacilantes de Remus, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia.

–¿Qué te preocupa, eh, Remus? –le preguntó cariñosamente.

–Todo –contestó sin vacilar–. Estoy pasando por una mala época.

Dumbledore soltó una risita agria.

–Tratándose de ti¿cuál no es una mala época? –bromeó–. Bueno, lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Venga, Remus, cuéntame lo que te pasa. Al fin y al cabo soy como tu padre¿no? Puedes contármelo.

Remus sonrió bajando la cabeza.

–Si a cambio tú luego me cuentas alguna otra cosa tuya, la que yo quiera.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Ya veremos –dijo–, ya veremos... Pero vamos, cuéntamelo. No es bueno guardarse las cosas para uno mismo.

–Es Helen –confesó Remus–. Está enfadada conmigo. Siempre está enfadada últimamente.

–¿Y tiene motivos? –preguntó Dumbledore dulcemente.

–Pss...

–¿Pss qué? –inquirió el director con una sonrisa.

–Es por lo de estar de cobrador en el _autobús noctámbulo_. No es mi culpa, yo intento trabajar en lo que me sale. Y a decir verdad, no soy de los que tienen dónde elegir...

–No creo que Helen esté enfadada, Remus –dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente–. Nunca la he visto enfadada, en realidad. Quizá sólo esté preocupada; preocupada por ti, Remus.

–¿Preocupada por qué? –inquirió Remus sin comprenderlo.

–Por muchas cosas, seguramente –dijo Dumbledore como si no prestara atención al hablar, en voz baja–. La última vez que tuviste un trabajo, nos contó el incidente con aquella chica¿Joanne, no? –Remus asintió, pesadamente–. Y te despidieron, el segundo día de luna llena... Ahora otro trabajo nocturno, Remus. ¿Sabes qué? No hay que ser muy listo para entender a Helen...

–¿Qué has querido decir? –inquirió Remus hoscamente.

–Quiero decir, Remus –dijo sin alterarse, elevando la vista hacia él– que Helen tiene miedo. Se preocupa por ti... Por los dos. No quiere echar a perder vuestra relación.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Te lo ha contado ella?

–No –contestó el anciano apresuradamente.

Pero lo cierto es que, instintivamente, retiró un puñado de pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa. Remus se dio cuenta, pero intentó disimular: se acercó lentamente al escritorio del director, con aspecto de preocupación, como si le siguiera dando vueltas al asunto.

Se apoyó sobre el escritorio, poniendo cara de pena, y Dumbledore, compadeciéndolo, le sonrió afablemente. Pero Remus, en un rápido movimiento, agarró un pergamino de encima del escritorio y se apartó del mueble de un salto. Dumbledore se puso en pie, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y blandiendo su varita:

–Accio pergamino.

El papel amarillento se escabulló de entre los dedos de Remus con un ágil movimiento. Dumbledore lo recogió, con el rostro impasible. Plegó el pergamino y lo guardó en un cajón.

Remus no sabía si disculparse o no. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer había estado mal, pero había existido algo raro en la mirada de Dumbledore cuando le había dicho si se lo había contado ella misma. A fin de cuentas, había averiguado algo rarísimo: aquel pergamino estaba escrito con una caligrafía exactamente similar a la de su mujer, y había podido leer en el primer renglón: «Hasta el momento en que escribo no he tenido ninguna otra premonición. Voldemort...».

–Lo siento –dijo Remus–. No debería haberlo hecho.

Dumbledore, sin mirarlo, guardó en un cajón todos los pergaminos que había sobre el escritorio, y, en último lugar, llevó el pensadero hasta el armario y lo guardó. Echó la llave y se la guardó en el bolsillo. En ese momento miró a Remus fijamente, y éste se sintió cohibido.

–¿De qué...? –intentó preguntar Remus, pero Dumbledore lo cortó:

–¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar antes, Remus? Eso de que si tú me contabas esto, yo, a cambio, tendría que explicarte otra cosa...

–¡Ah, eso! –dijo Remus–. Es algo que me lleva intrigando desde hace tiempo... Sucedió el año pasado, cuando estábamos celebrando mi primer día de trabajo como auror en el callejón Diagon.

–Ah, recuerdo. –Asintió Dumbledore.

–Dijiste que ibas al cuarto de baño, pero apareciste en el sótano. ¿Recuerdas? –Dumbledore asintió, sin mirarlo–. No lo dije entonces, pero vi una luz violeta que resplandecía hasta en la escalera. ¿Qué fue aquello?

Dumbledore tragó saliva. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, aunque mientras meditaba la respuesta en ningún momento miró a Remus directamente a los ojos.

El director de Hogwarts sonrió.

–¿Qué luz violeta, Remus? –preguntó.

Aquélla no era la respuesta que Remus esperaba, ni mucho menos.

–¡Debiste verla! –exclamó–. Yo la vi. Yo la vi y estaba fuera. Cuando entré, tu varita temblaba. Todo el suelo temblaba. Sobre todo la tabla suelta...

–No cambies de sitio lo que guardas en su interior, Remus –explicó Dumbledore mirándose las manos, que tenía unidas–. No lo hagas.

–Entonces¿sabes lo que hay dentro? –preguntó Remus.

Dumbledore sonrió, cabizbajo.

–Sé más de lo que tú te imaginas, Remus –respondió, sonriendo–. Sólo hay que saber a quién preguntárselo.

–Entonces¿sabes de quién es? –preguntó preocupado y curioso a un tiempo.

Dumbledore asintió.

–Pero guárdala ahí, Remus –dijo–. Ahora mismo no le hace falta. Todavía no. Y cuando la requiera, sabrá encontrarla.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo decir nada más. Remus quiso seguir preguntándole cosas, pero sabía que no era buen momento. Nunca llegó a ser un buen momento. Remus y Dumbledore nunca volvieron a hablar de la tabla suelta del sótano ni de la luz morada que se produjo aquel día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Aviso en Edimburgo! –exclamó Ernie–. Agárrate, chico.

El conductor dio un volantazo y una caseta de perro se levantó de un salto y se apartó de su camino. Remus se había agarrado a tiempo, cosas de la experiencia, y no se preocupó. Miró por los cristales y vio el paisaje desdibujarse, tornarse blanco. Al insante apareció una callejuela oscura, apenas iluminada por dos farolas titilantes.

La puerta del autobús se abrió y abajo se dibujó una alta figura varonil de anchos hombros envuelta en una capa negra. Tenía un sombrero picudo de amplia ala en la cabeza y un bastón de plata que terminaba en una cabeza de serpiente.

–Vamos, Draco –dijo.

Y subió un niño de unos cuatro años, travieso y corredor, de pelo rubio platino. El señor Malfoy, al subir las escaleras, se quitó el sombrero y su cabellera larga y rubia centelleó. Paseó su mirada, de repugnancia, por el autobús y sus ojos se detuvieron, no sin cierta sorpresa, sobre Remus. Éste lo miraba con furia.

–¡Oh! Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí¡El guardaespaldas de Fosworth! –Rio–. ¿Qué le guardas, las espaldas? Sí, Fosworth siempre ha querido que le cubran la espalda¡y bien hasta el fondo! –Remus se contuvo de responder nada. Apretó la mandíbula y un par de hoyuelos se le remarcaron en la cara. Lucius, con una ceja enarcada, miró a Remus de arriba abajo–. Un uniforme encantador... ¿Qué puedo decir? Todos los amigos de Fosworth sois... –Soltó una risotada–. ¿O acaso eres algo más que un amigo?

–Sí, lo soy –dijo Remus. El señor Malfoy empezó a reír frenéticamente–. Soy su hermano.

Lucius dejó de reír al escuchar la palabra "hermano". Lo miró enseñando los dientes y dijo:

–Ciertamente te compadezco.

Remus bajó la vista. Tenía que ser educado con los clientes, no lanzarles un puñetazo, que era de lo que ahora mismo le estaban entrando ganas.

–Por persona, son once sickles –explicó sin tono–. Dos más si se quiere una taza de chocolate, y quince en total si se quiere una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes.

Malfoy lo miró de nuevo de arriba abajo.

–¿En serio crees que voy a querer un asqueroso y maloliente cepillo de dientes del _autobús noctámbulo_? –inquirió–. ¿Mi hijo no tendrá que pagar, verdad¿Habrá descuentos para los niños pequeños, no?

–Pues no –dijo Remus–. Su hijo está ocupando una plaza. Tendrá que abonarla o bajarse del autobús.

Lucius se lanzó hacia Remus y lo cogió del cuello, zarandandeándolo y escupiéndole mientras hablaba:

–No tiene ni cinco años... ¿Por qué tiene que pagar? Si no fuera por él, yo ya me habría desaparecido¿sabes?

Remus, sin perder los nervios, se soltó del señor Malfoy y se alisó el cuello del uniforme. Después, transcurrido medio minuto en el que Lucius irradiaba ira por los ojos, Remus le dijo:

–Creía que eras lo bastante adinerado, Malfoy, como para poder permitirte el "lujo" de pagar once sickles por cada uno...

Malfoy no dijo nada. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó unas cuantas monedas plateadas. Las contó sobre la palma de la mano y se guardó las que sobraban. Remus puso la mano debajo para que se las diera, pero Malfoy las dejó caer lentamente, y con gran estridencia, en el suelo.

Remus se lo quedó mirando con profundo asco.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Ernie en tanto daba violentos volantazos.

–Nada –respondió Remus.

Y volviendo a lanzarle una fugaz mirada a Malfoy, se agachó para recogerlas.

–A todos los Fosworth les encanta agacharse... –dijo Lucius–. Debe de ser algo de familia.

Remus, sin levantarse, se lanzó sobre Lucius llevándoselo por delante, golpeándolo en el estómago. Lucius, que no se lo esperaba, golpeó contra la pared del autobús con profundo dolor. Le dio un bastonazo a Remus y éste se apartó, dolorido.

Lucius giró la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón y extrajo su varita del interior. Era negra como el carbón, y apuntó con ella a Remus, directamente a los ojos.

–¿Qué tienes que decir, eh? –le increpó.

Remus, incorporándose con dolor, se sacó su varita del bolsillo y también apuntó a Malfoy. Intentando respirar con normalidad después del golpe sufrido en la espalda, dijo:

–Yo no soy un Fosworth. Soy un Lupin.

Lucius bajó su varita lentamente. En sus ojos había un brillo extraño.

–¿Un Lupin? –preguntó sin apuntarlo. Remus también bajó su varita–. Remus... –pronunciaron sus labios, pero Remus, que para algo podía aguzar su oído, lo escuchó–. Pagarás por esto, Lupin. Todo lo que se decía sobre ti era cierto¡eres un asqueroso entrometido!

Y se marchó hacia el fondo del autobús.

–¿Qué ha pasado ahí? –preguntó Ernie dando otro volantazo.

Remus, jadeando, se guardó la varita y le respondió que nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Remus se despertó a la vez que Helen. Salió del dormitorio ojeroso, cuando la chica ya estaba vestida y preparando el desayuno.

–Remus... –dijo sorprendida–. ¿Cómo tú despierto a estas horas?

–No puedo conciliar el sueño –respondió revolviéndose el cabello, que ya de por sí tenía encrespado–. He pasado muy mala noche. Pesadillas y demás.

–Ya me gustaría a mí tener algún sueño revelador. Ya sabes, mis visiones. En cierto modo –confesó–, las echo de menos...

–¿Para quién¿Para ti o para Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus inocentemente, durante un bostezo.

Helen lo miró intensamente. Remus ni siquiera se dio cuenta, de lo dormido que aún estaba.

–¿Dumbledore ha decidido explicártelo por fin? –preguntó sonriente.

–No¿el qué? –respondió–. Confiaba en que lo harías tú.

Helen sonrió.

–No puedo –dijo–. Si él no ha querido explicártelo será por algo. No es ningún secreto, pero sí es cierto que de momento es mejor que tú no lo sepas. Si vuelve a ir detrás de ti y te atapa, lo averiguaría.

–¿Quién¿El qué? –preguntó.

Pero sus preguntas quedaron ahogadas por el vuelo de una enorme lechuza que venía volando hacia la ventana de la cocina. Maullidos, que estaba sobre el fregadero, pegó un salto cuando calculó que entraba, pero se equivocó y cayó de morros contra el suelo.

La lechuza, de vuelo calmado, dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y se puso a picotear las galletas. Remus leyó su nombre en el sobre, y la cogió con pesadumbre.

_Señor Lupin:_

_Tras la formalización de una queja expresada por un cliente de nuestros servicios que no acabó satisfecho con el trato administrado por usted, nos vemos en la obligación de rescindir su contrato._

_En breve nos pondremos en contacto con usted para enviarle el finiquito._

_Leo B. le Fay_

_Director de la Subdivisión de Transportes Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia._

Remus, decaído, soltó la carta sobre la mesa y espantó a la lechuza. Maullidos no intentó capturarla esta vez cuando salió rápidamente por la ventana.

–A mí los trabajos me duran un suspiro –dijo el joven distraído.

–No voy a decirte que me alegre, Remus –confesó Helen, sentándose a su lado–, pero no me hacía mucha gracia tener que verte trabajar noche tras noche. Además, piénsalo por el lado positivo: no hubieras durado mucho más después de luna llena... –Remus no sabía si aquello era un consuelo o qué–. Piensa que estamos viviendo una mala época y ya está.

–Esa frase me suena –dijo Remus sin ánimo.

–Pero sé lo que te estoy diciendo, Remus –dijo–. Las cosas mejorarán. Tal vez no mañana. Tampoco pasado. Quizá aún nos quedé por lo que desanimarnos. Pero llegarán esos momentos. Créeme, no tendré visiones últimamente, pero las he tenido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien. Por fin un capítulo, cosa que no se producía desde hacía algún tiempo. Sin expandirme, hecho poco habitual en mí, paso a decir simplemente que la próxima actualización se hará efectiva el día **viernes, 15 de julio**; dentro de diez díitas tan solamente. Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

Avance del capítulo 44 (**NO TODAS LAS VISIONES DE HELEN SON MALAS**): Pues ya que nos hemos quedado en el final de este capítulo con Helen mencionando que, si no ha tenido visiones últimamente, bien es cierto que anteriormente las ha tenido (¡y qué visiones, Dios!)¿qué mejor título para éste? Porque Helen, tras una larga ausencia de su poder, lo recuperará. Pero no a tiempo para ver cómo un personaje muere; y, aunque no sea a consecuencia de un infarto, cierto es que su pérdida nos marcará profundamente. Pero sucederán otros acontecimientos sorprendentes: vida social de Sorensen, más pantomimas del señor Nicked, nuevos comentarios insidiosos a la par que chispantes de la encantadora tía Ángela. Vamos¡todo un alarde de sorpresas!

Bueno, me despido de todos muy atentamente.


	44. No todas las visiones de Helen son malas

Respondo "reviews":

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola, cumpleañera. Bueno, ya sé que ha pasado la fecha, pero para mí (en el momento en que escribo) sólo han pasado tres días de tu cumpleaños. Deseo que cumples muchos más. Me satisfizo que nos encontráramos en el "messenger"; qué extraña casualidad. ¿Por allí tenía que ser bien temprano, no, porque hay unas ocho horas o así de diferencia... Por lo de tu personaje, no te preocupes; tengo una lista en que apunto a todos los lectores que me solicitáis que queréis formar parte del argumento. Entonces, cuando a mí se me ocurre un personaje interesante (lo que suele llevar algún tiempo, no desesperes) lo comunico para que me facilites una foto y todo lo que se te ocurra para que pueda describirte. Pero, como he dicho, no te preocupes, porque todos los personajes que incluyo lo hacen en buenos papeles y en posiciones que más o menos creo que os gustarán. Aunque luego podáis llamar a alguno de ellos perr... Tranquila, Joanne creo que no leyó tu crítica, pero no sé qué hubiera pasado de haberlo hecho... Realmente es una chica increíble, dinámica y con unas dotes innovadoras que dejan a uno frío. Es realmente envidiable cómo está todo el día con los "fics" en la cabeza. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que a este capítulo le faltaba un poquito de acción. Espero (ya que unos cuantos que vienen tampoco son muy prolíficos en movimiento argumental) que esto se arregle en los capítulos del cincuenta en adelante; realmente mis favoritos... Estoy preparando una sorpresa que os va a dejar no fríos... ¡congelados! Y es que Remus... ¡no, no debo decirlo! Perdóname. Pasará en el primer capítulo de la segunda parte (cap. 56); espéralo con ansias. Bueno, lo dicho, Lunis, un beso fuerte.

**AYA K**. ¡Qué bueno volverte a ver por aquí! Hola antes de nada, claro. No es por alegrarme del último desastre de tu ordenador, pero gracias a eso pudiste arreglarlo¿no? Se te echaba de menos, aunque tus correos servían igualmente. Sí, ya he acabado las vacaciones... pero no te creas que tan libre. Ahora mismo estoy terminando un trabajo (que los exámenes los habré acabado, pero aquí hay más cosas que hacer que...) y, cuando lo acabe, empezaré a dar clases particulares. Y a un niño es exclusivamente Matemáticas de tercero... ¡Uff! No se me dan del todo mal, pero tendré que repasar un poco los libros antes de que venga. En cuanto a lo del grupo entiendo tu postura tanto como la de Sara, pues, aunque son dos posturas algo contrarias, ambas están fundamentadas en opiniones bien consolidadas y perfectamente justificadas. Pero, bueno, podéis hacerlo para pasar el rato¿no? Lo mismo se podría aplicar a este asunto de "fanfiction"... ¿No? Todos escribimos, pero no esperamos ser el día de mañana unos genios ni el Premio Nobel de Literatura. Lo hacemos sólo por divertirnos, por desaflojar la tensión, por rebajar la imaginación acumulada en nuestra mente y poder compartir un espacio de nuestro corazón con mucha gente. Pero, repito, todos sabemos que nuestras personalidades literarias se irán por la borda y, aun así, siendo realistas, nos tomamos nuestra labor con verdadero empeño; o al menos yo lo hago, porque a mí, aunque no con dinero, es como si me pagaseis con vuestro apoyo. Pero que me embalo... No sé, lo he dicho simplemente porque a Sara la he visto algo emocionada con el asunto del grupo todas las veces que me lo ha comentado. Con respecto a los libros de vampiros, tampoco te preocupes. Me leeré de momento el de Stoker y después, si tengo tiempo, ya veremos. Tan sólo es material que me ayude en la elección y el enfoque de estos personajes que aparecerán... ¡uf, cuánto queda! A Remus me temo que no le pondré más trabajo decente que el de profesor en Hogwarts, pues, tal y como habla, parece que antes no tuvo gran cosa. Eso mismo es lo que pretendo reflejar. Bueno... Espero que tú también estés disfrutando del verano y todo; que los días son muy largos (sobre todo ahora) y se puede estudiar un rato y después tener el resto de tiempo libre; lo sé porque Elena lo está haciendo así y no le va del todo mal. Que ya me dijo Sara que estuvisteis en su casa... ¡Pillinas! Te mando un besazo enorme que llegará planeando como un monoplaza (el R-25 a ser posible) hasta Asturias.

**NAYRA**. Hola, Sara. Para mí también fue un placer poder regresar de los suburbios de la oscuridad de mi cuarto, puesto que ¡estudiar es un rollo cuando llevas un mes que no haces otra cosa que encerrarte en tu habitación para memorizar! Qué lata, la verdad. Qué ganas tenía de volver. Pero ahora las vacaciones son muy chungas también. Me he tenido que sacar una montaña de libros de la biblioteca para no perder el ritmo porque, de lo contrario, me aburro. Soy una persona muy extraña. Conque me ves todo el día leyendo ahora (gramáticas, libros de introducción a la Lingüística, manuales de inglés para retomar los viejos tiempos, historias de la literatura...: sí, estoy loco). Pero está bien poder tomarse uno el tiempo que quiera para hacer sus cosas, y eso implica, evidentemente, poder escribir y leer otras cosas, como tu "fanfic"; lo que no pienso permitir es que sigas menospreciando tu labor como escritora, pues todos tenemos bajones y la mejor forma de superarlos es alcanzando nuestras propias metas. Ciertamente, la pareja conformada por Draco y Hermione no es mi favorita, pero eso no implica que en un "fanfic" no vaya a gustarme; hay veces que lees un libro cualquiera donde los personajes no son de tu agrado, pero hay algo además que te engancha (acción, trama, descripción...). No sé... Voy a esperar que me sorprendas. ¡Sigues diciendo que soy un escritor cruel, qué fuerte! Bueno, la verdad es que sí, últimamente están muriendo varios o me estoy poniendo algo terrible, pero eso da emoción¿no¡Bah, tampoco es un personaje importantísimo, pero muere, y quería anunciarlo en el avance para ver qué decías (porque es recordar la histeria general que surgió sobre la hipotética muerte de Helen y me entra la risa). Te voy a dar un pequeño avance sobre lo que Dumbledore y Helen traman (que se verá un poco más en próximos capítulos): no es que ellos tramen nada, sino que saben más de lo que ninguno, ni el más listo, puede tramar, pues sus ojos ya no están vueltos al pasado o al presente, sino que sus miras van más allá. Y por lo del grupo, tiempo al tiempo, que para todo se necesita una evolución. Es importante que entiendas eso y que lo apliques a cualquier aspecto de tu vida (incluso con tu relato, del que sigo animándote: I'm your fan number one!). Ahora me despido esperando que ojalá pronto pudiéramos volver a coincidir una mañana por el "messenger" y así te cuento algunas cosillas que tengo planeadas del personaje de Eva para que la puedas chantajear (qué malos somos...). Un beso.

**KALA FICTION**. ¡Hola! Cuánto gusto hablar contigo de nuevo. Me encanta que me llames "mi pequeño", de verdad, me hace sentir importante, a pesar del diminutivo... Realmente es fascinante que me sigas leyendo, cada día me descubro más sorprendido, porque, pese a las tonterías que pueda estar enfocando, tú dices que te gustan y las lees gustosa. Me siento muy, muy, muy satisfecho por eso. Claro está, quiero darte las gracias por todos los piropos inmerecidos que diriges a mi "fanfiction". Todos ellos debería emplearlos yo por "soportar" lo que escribo. Vienes siempre tan puntual y con tanto ánimo que me lo contagias, en serio. Espero que también tu hija esté muy bien en el momento en que leas esto, porque ella tiene que estar muy gozosa de tener una madre como tú. ¡Jajaja!; me reí mucho con el comentario de si no iba a haber lobito bebé. Vaya, no, al menos de momento. Es una lástima, creo que todos estamos esperando ver ya a Remus con sus hijos y una vida más asentada. Paciencia, querida Kala, que pronto podré satisfacerte. ¡Sí, Helen volverá a tener visiones en el capítulo próximo después de una larga temporada de sequía; por eso mismo que el título se denomine "No todas las visiones de Helen son malas". En cuanto al sótano, me encantaría deciros de qué se trata, pero habréis de comprender que he de guardar el secreto hasta el último momento. No obstante, ni por asomo adivinaríais los secretos de ese cuarto. Son más oscuros y tan antiquísimos que el licántropo los ignora por completo. Sigue sonándome simpático que yo te recuerde a Remus, la verdad; no es que lo que le pase a mi personaje sea una réplica de mi propia vida, más bien no, pero es natural, o al menos eso creo, que haya vertido sobre él algunas características propias de mi personalidad, que no de mi físico, y que puedan inducirte no erróneamente a ese pensamiento halagador. Un adelanto con cariño: ya mismo empiezo el capítulo en el que sale tu personaje. ¡Tengo unas ganas horribles de escribirlo! Bueno, Angélica, un besazo enorme y otro igual de fuerte de parte de Elena.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. Antes que nada, quería hacerte algunos comentarios sobre tu personaje en MDUL: el otro día Elena y yo, mientras salíamos a caminar porque tenía que hacer algunas compras, estuvimos hablando y sacamos a colación tu personaje. Lo único que quería decirte es que, después de pensarlo mucho, decidimos no modificar el apellido que tú me propusiste: White. Serás Karina White, lo cual no deja de ser un poco paradójico. Jejeje... Ahora, sí... ¡Qué feliz soy de volverte a... leer! Qué bien que los exámenes terminaron ya y puedo disponer de mi propio tiempo para leer y escribiros. Uff... Lo estaba deseando. Leyéndote me he dado cuenta de que estás muy puesta en cine... Al contrario que yo. Pues sí, siempre que voy a ver alguna película de acción o de aventuras acabó saliendo inspirado de MDUL (soy un caso...); este sábado intuyo que iré a ver "Los cuatro fantásticos" y seguro que saldré igualmente inspirado con mis pensamientos paranoicos de MDUL. Creo que tengo el argumento demasiado metido en la cabeza. Para colmo es que tengo a Elena a mi lado dándome de vez en cuando codazos y diciéndome "mira, ése me recuerda a Remus" o cosas de ese tipo. A mí el cine español no me gusta mucho, la verdad. Sé que, siendo español, debería ser algo más patriótico en cuestiones cinematográficas, pero no es así. Me gustan las películas norteamericanas (qué se le va a hacer, es lo único que me gusta de ellos...); de España (o el mundo hispano, más bien) me encanta la literatura; claro, por eso me metí en Filología Hispánica. No obstante, he apuntado tus recomendaciones y, si encuentro los títulos, te prometo verlos. Es una pena que yo no pueda recomendarte; como ya te he dicho, suelo ver las más taquilleras. Por ejemplo, "La guerra de los mundos", que es la última que fui a ver y me pareció sorprendente (yo, que soy de impresión fácil). ¡Qué pena que abandonéis el Quijote! Los cacharritos son las atracciones del tipo tiovivo, carruseles, montañas rusas, castillos del terror, la ranita, etc.; los artilugios mecánicos de entretenimiento, que no las carpas donde están los artesanos, feriantes, malabaristas, etc. Espero con esto definitivamente solucionar tu duda, pero a nada que se te presente otra, no dudes en consultarme. Yo haré lo mismo si me atrevo próximamente a introducir otro "gordinflón argentino". Bueno, un besazo enorme y espero pronto noticias de "La tarta de zapallo".

**NIMMY**. Hola, Nimmy. Añoranza de tardanza. Debo de reconocer que el "review" que he recibido de tu parte no es el que suelo acostumbrar a recibir, pero por ello quizá se me hizo más ameno de leer. En cuanto a lo del viaje de «egresados», realmente nunca había oído esa palabra, lo que supone una nueva adquisición léxica, gracias; sí, claro, en España también hacemos esos viajes a todo momento: al acabar la E.S.O. (Educación Secundaria Obligatoria), a veces al finalizar el Bachillerato y los universitarios, o ese es el tópico, parece que estuviésemos viajando todo el tiempo, cosa que no es cierta, pero si salimos a menudo a cenar y pequeñas cosas de ese tipo que demuestran la cohesión del grupo. Por lo tanto, viendo que tu destino en estos días es incierto pero suena genial, te deseo que lo pases bien. No te preocupes porque vayas a dejar de ver a tus compañeros en clase: yo los mejores amigos que conservo ahora siguen siendo los que hice en la escuela; las personas que conoces allí, son los amigos de verdad y nunca los perderás. O al menos ése es mi caso. ¿De vacaciones entonces? Qué bien, como yo. Tranquila, que Helen y Remus no se van a separar por Joanne ni nada parecido (acaso la muerte...), porque ellos se quieren mucho. Harry no saldrá en los diez próximos capítulos, estimo, pero después aparecerá con bastante frecuencia porque sobra decir que Remus va a salir en este "fanfic" como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Ah! Yo ya he visto "La guerra de los mundos" (conque no te cuento el final, por si acaso), así que espero que te guste. Sí, lo de Londres fue... ¡Uf! Como imagino que sabrás, aquí, en Madrid, capital de España, también se produjo un atentado terrorista el 11 de marzo del pasado año; conque, al ver los hechos acaecidos en Inglaterra, cundió un poco el pánico y el Estado ordenó no sé cuál norma por la cual el ejército se ocupaba de la situación y velaba por la seguridad. Por suerte, no pasó nada, pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo más? Hay que hacer algo, y me gustaría que todas las personas honradas de este mundo tuviéramos una varita para podernos defender de esos terroristas sin rostro ni piedad y luego podérselas clavar en el ojo como el bueno de Neville. Lo peor de todo es que en MDUL cundirá un terror muy parecido... ¡Dichoso Wathelpun! Un beso y encantado de haber vuelto a saber de ti.

**GWEN LUPIN**. Hola. No te preocupes por lo del "review" extenso; lo importante es que aparezcas. Aunque no me gustaría ser el causante de que no hagas tus deberes y pudiesen bajar tus calificaciones. No lo creo, conque no me flagelaré. Espero que estas vacaciones de invierno que se te aproximan (la costumbre, iba a decir de Navidad porque las de invierno aquí, en este hemisferio, coinciden con esa época...) sean "padrísimas", como decís¿no? Aquí, sí, ya estamos de vacaciones, pero es sofocante; a nadie le deseo los más de cuarenta grados que estamos padeciendo ahora mismo en Andalucía y en el resto de regiones de España. ¡Me ahogo! Tengo una mano en el teclado y otra en una botella helada recién sacada del congelador, conque imagínate la estampa. Yo también quiero que MDUL siga avanzando (!); Elena me mataría si me detuviera, conque puedes estar tranquila, que seguiré escribiendo. También espero poder entretenerte como me revelas que hago, lo cual me llena de rubor; yo sólo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, lo que no rechaza la posibilidad de que acepte que el último capítulo en efecto nada o apenas nada tenía que sobresaliese. Éste... no sé, la verdad... No es de los peores capítulos, pero podría ser mejor. ¿Por qué todos los trabajos de Remus son de noche? Eso mismo me pregunto yo. No, creo que tenía que sufrir la mala suerte del licántropo, que es una nueva mala suerte que me acabo de inventar yo. Y sí, tu memoria sigue siendo excelente y, en efecto, le queda un trabajo antes del de profesor; ése, te adelanto, no será de noche, por suerte. ¡Muchísimas gracias por la foto, por cierto! Me fue de gran utilidad. Ya te dije que eras muy guapa, y lo de la cara de susto sólo era una mueca simpática, la verdad. ¡Ya he escrito la parte en la que aparece tu personaje! Elena leerá ese capítulo (el 56) el lunes, conque aún no me ha dado su opinión, de modo que no puedo dártela yo a su vez. Pero no te podrás quejar del pedazo papel que te he puesto, cargo más importante que nada... Pero ya lo leerás. ¡Tiempo al tiempo! Un beso, chilenita, y disfruta de las vacaciones y todo eso y haz los deberes y acuérdate de mí, que yo de todos lo hago.

**PAULA YEMEROLY**. Hola, querida Paula. Creo que hoy podré escribirte un poco más por extenso, de modo que me asemejaré un poco a lo que tú haces y así podré devolverte el enorme favor que consigues hacerme escribiéndome tanto y tan calibradamente; por ello, antes de proseguir quiero pedirte que no sigas diciéndome o suponiendo sin fundamento que me molesta que escribas tanto, cuando en realidad me llena de satisfacción y me hace sentirme un poquito importante. Ciertamente, eres una chica estupenda, increíble, y por donde se le mire siempre hay una nueva sorpresa a la expectativa. Yo también desearía ser tu amigo infinitamente y poderte conocer algún día en persona, pero el gran charco nos separa de momento. No quiero secarlo, puesto que tampoco iba a cruzarlo ni corriendo ni saltando, pero siempre habrá un momento para todo, y algún día habrá un momento para el encuentro. No obstante, sigo esperando que algún día se produzca el encuentro visual, aunque sea sólo por foto. Tú la mía la puedes encontrar en "Story-Weavers", pero yo, sin embargo, no puedo imaginarte; y por más que intente figurarte, nunca te me antojas tan horrible como anuncias. Seguro que eres guapa y no quieres que me enamore... ¡Jeje! Pero... ¡es que me tienes intrigadísimo con tu doble personalidad! Pareces una "voz en off" de "El Señor de los Anillos" poniendo voz en eco y utilizando palabras grandilocuentes para dejar al personal con la intriga. Después de leerte repetidas veces ya no sé si es que en verdad no te llamas Paula, si es que Paula no existe, si es que ahora vas a salirme conque eres un hombre... ¡No sé! Ya sé, estoy desvariando; o, como suele ser más habitual entre nosotros, alucino barato. Pero ¿cómo podremos ser enteramente amigos si dices que todavía no te conozco? Y ¿cómo puedes dudar de que lo que escriba sea ficticio? Será ficticio lo que aparece debajo del título del capítulo de unos asuntos que me invento sobre un tal Remus Lupin, pero lo que escribo por encima de eso es "mi" vida, es parte ya de lo que soy... ¿Cómo iba a figurarme yo tanto tiempo atrás que iba a ser para mí algo tan importante, que iba a ser capaz de encontrar amigos tan importantes? Si dudas que yo pueda estar diciéndote la verdad, entonces tendré que demostrártelo. Y a una persona que no fuese tan importante e interesante como tú no le habría dado el gran personaje que vas a rubricar y con el pasarás a la historia de MDUL, pues pocos son los elegidos a formar parte de la familia de Remus Lupin. ¡Hala, ya te he dado un avance... Bueno, te lo mereces, no obstante. No dudes, Paulita, no dudes, porque, si no¿quién sostendrá una amistad que se mantiene sobre dos pilares, uno de los cuales se tambalea? Mantente firme y deja que el agua que nos separa nos una por medio de palabras que lanzamos al aire como los árboles las hojas al viento (qué élfico ha sonado). Porque ¿cómo iba a defraudar yo a alguien tan sorprendente y frágil como un cabello de la Dama Élfica? No temas nunca herirme, puesto que nunca creo que lo vayas a hacer; y mi piel es tal coraza y mi cabeza tal yelmo, sufridor de tantos golpes pasados en el tiempo, que ya no hay mandoble tan poderoso que sea capaz de derribarme. No temas que pueda ser irreal, puesto que nadie que no exista podría jamás escribir estas palabras ni dedicárselas a la persona por la que las emplea. Tu miedo es vano, pues nuestra amistad ya se extiende más allá de galaxias y no sabe de universos puesto que hace tiempo que los sobrepasó; ya que no sólo mi amistad te has ganado, sino también la de Elena, lo que es un gran don; como una oferta del supermercado: "dos por uno", jaja... No te preocupes, ya que la menciono, por la colleja de Elena; supo darla flojita. No obstante, me la merecí por olvidarme detalles de la biografía de mis lectores queridos. Gracias por la explicación del élfico, aunque, si me dieses la dirección de la página esa por correo electrónico, podría echarle un vistazo. Continuando con las pautas propuestas en tu "review", cierto que el sótano esconde un gran secreto, una enorme historia que contar y que algún día relatará alguno de los personajes que ya conocemos, puesto que la verdad no está perdida, sino que persiste y sobrevive en los corazones más puros. Pero antes Remus tendrá que descubrir muchas cosas, lo cual lo dejará horrorizado. Creo que tienes razón acerca de que Dumbledore algo está intuyendo sobre ese sótano... ¿O es que quizá ya lo sabe?... Sí, Dumbledore es muy sabio. Las visiones de Helen son espantosas en ese sótano porque en el se acrecientan y su intensidad se multiplica bajo su techo. Pero, cierto es, no todas las visiones de Helen son malas, conque pronto no deseará perder sus dotes adivinatorias. Sí, tienes razón, absolutamente: el señor Nicked consigue hacer sacar de Remus su lado más pueril o lado merodeador lo mismo que consigue sacarlo de quicio; es un hombre estupendo ese muggle. Creo que tienes razón acerca de que Helen no debería inmiscuirse en que Remus trabaje; realmente ella no piensa que sea malo que Remus trabaje, pero lo único que no le gusta de esos trabajos es que sean nocturnos, pues sabe que los perderá pronto y le cuesta verlo sufrir. Tranquila, aquí también se dice moratones, mientras que hematoma otro tanto, sólo que resulta más técnico. Sí, Remus tuvo que hacer una colección de ellos. ¡Ay! Tienes razón, se prometieron apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas; tú ahora mismo estás leyendo la época mala mientras que yo ahora mismo estoy escribiendo la época buena. ¡Qué ganas de que empecéis a leer la segunda parte de MDUL! Acerca del objeto que se encuentra bajo la tabla suelta del sótano no puedo soltar mucha prenda porque antes del fin se averiguará, como todo, claro; sólo puedo decirte que... si se lee atentamente a partir de unos capítulos atrás, se aprecia que Remus en cierta ocasión recoge un objeto que se guarda y ¡eso es lo que se encuentra escondido, un objeto que será recogido por la... "niña" que lo perdió. No, la pelea de Remus con Lucius tuvo más indirectas sobre el hermano del licántropo, Sorensen Fosworth, que, al ser homosexual, es un poco objeto de burlas de Lucius, que, como se averiguó hace unos pocos capítulos, sabía de su ambigüedad sexual. Dumbledore tiene muchos misterios que resolver. Pero uno que... nadie... se imagina. Un enigma "realmente" increíble. Tenna rato. Mique-li. Tittë. No sé qué significa, pero lo copio para despedirme yo también porque imagino que serán palabras de aprecio y amistad que igualmente quiero demostrarte. Reitero que me encanta charlar contigo sobre MDUL porque sabes buscarle el puntillo de emoción y te gusta debatir sobre los enigmas que se proponen, lo que a todo autor, supongo, le emociona. Me satisfacen mucho tus conversaciones. Bueno, te dejo con una nueva entrega de la que espero que te diviertas mucho y que sepas asimilar también como las demás. Saludos de tu otra amiga, Elena.

(**DEDICATORIA**. Quería dedicarle este capítulo a **Joanne**** Distte** por la parte que en él le corresponde y también, cómo no, a **Kala**** Fiction**, porque creo que su vena mencionada en su último "review" va a ser satisfecha, y a **Paula Yemeroly**, porque también ella mencionó que sería bonito. No digo más y me remito a la última frase de este capítulo, mencionada por la adivina.).

**AVISO. **_Como todos sabemos, en estos días saldrá a la luz la nueva entrega de Harry Potter. Tal como tememos muchos (hispanistas en adelante) los rumores aumentarán e Internet será un coladero de opiniones y noticias al respecto que demostrarán que los no parlantes de inglés estamos en inferioridad con respecto a los que sí. Por todo ello, PIDO, RUEGO Y DESEO QUE, AUNQUE A VUESTROS OÍDOS LLEGASEN NOTICIAS O RUMORES SOBRE EL SEXTO LIBRO, NO ME LAS REVELÉIS EN VUESTROS "REVIEWS" YA QUE QUIERO (SANTA PACIENCIA...) AGUARDAR A LA SALIDA EN CASTELLANO, MI LENGUA MATERNA, PARA DESCUBRIR ÍNTEGRA LA TRAMA. Muchas gracias. _

**CAPÍTULO XLIV (NO TODAS LAS VISIONES DE HELEN SON MALAS)**

Aunque Remus insistiera después de aquella conversación algún tiempo más, Helen se mantuvo inflexible: no le reveló a Remus nada del contenido de aquella visión que había tenido sobre un futuro más revelador. Y, aunque no es buen momento de que yo oriente al lector, puedo decirle que Helen Lupin no sabía en aquel momento nada sobre que Remus se iba a convertir en el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts en el curso 1993 – 1994. Su visión trataba sobre otro asunto, que sí ya no puedo revelarte, mi estimado lector...

La señora Carney murió el cinco de noviembre de 1985. La alerta la dio, por extraño que parezca, la lechuza que cada mañana iba a llevarle el diario _Barras y estrellas_. La encontró en el suelo de la salita, con sus gatos Alan y Lee encima, lamiéndole la cara, famélicos.

El entierro no fue nada pomposo. En el extenso camposanto de Nueva York, como hormigas descarriadas en un herbario parecían los reunidos por su sepelio. Poco amistosa en vida, la señora Carney no había podido mantener ningún amigo que la velase en muerte; sólo sus familiares, haciendo acto de contrición, la acompañaron durante su último viaje.

Vestidas de negro, tocadas sus cabezas con pamelas oscuras, la señora Nicked y Ángela observaban en silencio el ataúd oscuro de madera de pino de su madre. El señor Nicked y su cuñado, Ryan Simmons, algo más apartados, bajaban la cabeza respetuosos. Helen y Remus, bajo la sombra de un frondoso ciprés, miraban con atención y recato cómo los enterradores, fornidos hombres blandiendo sendas palas, sepultaban a la abuela bajo la tierra húmeda y rojiza.

Nadie derramó ni una sola lágrima aquel día. Se apartaron lentamente cuando los sepultureros hubieron concluido su trabajo. Sus capas ondearon al viento matinal de Nueva York, y sus pies desaparecieron sobre la hierba.

–¡Eh, que yo no puedo desaparecerme! –gritó agitando los brazos el señor Nicked.

–Y por eso tú y yo nos volvemos a casa en este traslador que acabo de encantar. –Le mostró una piedra ennegrecida–. Aunque sea ilegal...

Como si un gancho lo succionase por el estómago, el señor Nicked sintió una rara sensación de flotar, y al momento estuvo en Inglaterra, en casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mi muy querido Dumbledore:_

_Realmente Helen y yo deseamos que te encuentres bien en el momento en que te llegue esta carta. Habíamos pensado que quizás te satisfaría ausentarte el día de Navidad de la escuela y venir a casa, ya que va a ser la primera vez que la celebremos aquí. Nos haría verdaderamente mucha ilusión que vinieses._

_Tu "hijo", Remus._

_Un abrazo._

–¿Le has mandado ya la carta? –preguntó Helen.

–Acabo de hacerlo –respondió Remus–. Aunque a duras penas he podido –añadió–. Hatter no se dejaba coger porque Maullidos estaba intentando atraparla.

–¿Crees que vendrá? –le preguntó Helen sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

–No es por ser pesimista –dijo Remus–, pero yo diría que no. Nunca se ha ausentado de Hogwarts una Navidad. Es lo que lo hacía verdaderamente especial entre los alumnos¿no te parece?

Helen se encogió de hombros. Maullidos se acercó ronroneando y Helen lo cogió y se lo puso encima de las piernas. El gato se dejó hacer, agradecido.

–¿Y has invitado ya a Sorensen? –preguntó Helen.

–Iba a hacerlo ahora mismo –contestó–. En cuanto me acabe el desayuno voy.

Se terminó de beber el café y de comer las tostadas untadas con mermelada. Se despidió de Helen con un beso y se desapareció con un chasquido.

Apareció en la sala de lectura, normalmente vacía, pero en la que, en aquella ocasión, había un par de estudiantes universitarios realizando unos trabajos para sus respectivas academias. Los chicos se volvieron hacia Remus y lo chistaron, llevándose sendos dedos índices a los labios.

Sorensen, que pasaba por allí, caminó rápido hacia Remus y, en un susurro, le dijo:

–No puedes aparecerte así, Remus. Está prohibido. En la biblioteca está prohibido... Eso se suele pagar con una multa de dos días, Remus... Pero como eres tú...

–Da igual, Sorensen –dijo–. Tampoco iba a poder sacar ningún libro últimamente. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Y qué ha pasado aquí? Hasta ahora sólo había visto aquí a Helen y a Dumbledore aparte de nosotros mismos. ¡Ah! Y a Malfoy...

Se mordió la lengua. No le había contado a su hermano el incidente que había tenido con Lucius Malfoy en el _autobús noctámbulo_.

–¿Que qué he hecho, Remus? –Sorensen soltó una risita de satisfacción–. Hacer yo mismo lo que el Ministerio no tiene ni ganas ni tiempo de hacer... Fui a hablar con los profesores de las distintas academias, para que recomendaran la biblioteca pública a los estudiantes... Cada vez vienen más chicos; parece que se está corriendo la voz.

–¡Me alegro, Soren! –exclamó Remus–. Ya era hora de que a alguien de la familia le fuera bien en la vida¿no? Bueno, sólo había venido para invitarte a pasar la Navidad a mi casa. Van a venir los señores Nicked y Ángela y Ryan Simmons, y tal vez Dumbledore. ¿Querrás venir?

–Ya sabes que sí –respondió Sorensen–, iré encantado. Permíteme que yo lleve el postre¿vale? A mi abuela le salen unas tortas caseras para relamerse de gusto. Del postre, ya sabes, me encargo yo.

–Como quieras, Soren.

–¡Ah! –exclamó–. Acabo de acordarme. Ahora tengo un rato libre. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo por el callejón Diagon?

–¿Y quién protege los libros? –se interesó Remus.

–Ah, eso... No pasa nada –contestó sonriendo–. Están hechizados. Sólo si los toca mi varita pueden salir de la biblioteca. Ya puede empeñarse el que se lo quiera llevar, que no.

Remus aguardó paciente a que Sorensen recogiera su escritorio y guardara algunas cosas en un cajón. Le echó la lave y se la metió en el bolsillo. Cogió unas cuantas monedas mágicas que tenía en el fondo del lapicero y se las echó al bolsillo también.

–Mañana es luna llena... –comentó Sorensen distraído, justo cuando pasaban bajo la inscripción griega inscrita sobre la puerta de la biblioteca.

–Sí, la maldición de todo hombre lobo. –Rio Remus–. Aunque llega un momento en que te acabas acostumbrado. ¡Qué remedio!... Son veintiún años ya... Se dice pronto.

–Si hubiéramos estado juntos... –dijo Sorensen–. Todo hubiera sido tan distinto entonces. Hubiéramos crecido juntos, y no habríamos tenido esa carencia afectiva de la que adolecíamos.

–Ojalá hubiera sido así, Soren –dijo Remus riendo–, pero mi padre, nuestro padre..., no estaba por la labor de alegrarme la vida, sino de destruirla. Digamos que no tenía mucho interés en hacerme saber que tenía un hermano. Una lástima, en verdad. Si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore ninguno lo hubiera sabido nunca. –Rio–. Pero es mejor que no te conociera entonces, porque hasta a lo mejor nuestro padre se hubiera empeñado en matarte a ti también... –Sorensen rio–. La verdad es que no sé qué diría si levantase la cabeza: sus dos hijos, uno licántropo y el otro "gay". –Sorensen no rio esta vez; agachó la cabeza–. Digamos que nos hemos convertido en aquello que él odiaba por naturaleza... Si no lo hubiera matado yo, creo que a estas alturas se hubiera suicidado.

Sorensen sonrió lentamente.

–Si levantara la cabeza –musitó Sorensen–, se la hundiría de una patada.

Remus se quedó cohibido por aquel arranque.

–Entonces¿qué, seguro vendrás a la cena de Navidad? –preguntó cambiando el tema de conversación.

–Seguro –respondió Sorensen convencido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus, sentado en el sofá, pasó una nueva hoja del libro que estaba leyendo. Maullidos, de un salto, se montó encima de él mientras Remus le acariciaba tranquila y suavemente el cuello, por lo que el gato, entornando los ojos y moviendo de placer el rabo, ronroneaba.

El ululato de una lechuza. Remus alzó la vista y vio entrar por la ventana a Hatter, portando la respuesta de Dumbledore. Maullidos también levantó la vista, aunque no se sabe muy bien si por que Remus le dejara de acariciar o por que él también había escuchado a la lechuza de la familia.

Remus se levantó y Maullidos pegó un excelente salto, cayendo al suelo. El gato trepó hasta la mesa y saltó sobre la lechuza, con tal suerte que cayó sobre ella, aplastándola. Hatter emitió un ululato largo y débil, y Remus corrió a ahuyentar al gato, pero éste no se amedrentó.

Corrió en persecución de Hatter que, dolorida, no podía alzar el vuelo mucho más de unos centímetros del suelo. Remus sacó su varita y llamó a Maullidos. Pero el gato no hacía caso.

–¡Maullidos!

Hatter pudo remontar un poco el vuelo, pero Maullidos, escalando una silla, estuvo a punto de darle caza de nuevo. Remus lo llamó otra vez, pero Maulidos siguió en captura de la lechuza, sin obedecer.

Ésta se escabulló por el pasillo oscuro, y voló torpemente en picado bajando los escalones de la tortuosa escalera. Maullidos la siguió con el rabo tieso y en alto y maullando como un temible felino.

Hatter atravesó la puerta del sótano, que estaba entreabierta, pero Maullidos no continuó. Se le erizó el pelo del lomo y enseñó las uñas, mirando a través de la puerta, aunque sin atreverse a entrar.

–¿Qué te pasa, eh, Maullidos¿Te has aburrido ya? –le preguntó Remus bajando los escalones de dos en dos–. ¡Lumos! Te has portado muy mal, Maullidos. No se persigue a Hatter¿me has oído? –El gato no dejó de enseñar las garras en ningún momento–. Vamos¡sube arriba!

Y el gato subió los escalones rápidamente, sin dejar de gruñir. Remus empujó la puerta y se quedó maravillado. La había visto, por primera vez: era la luz violeta del día aquel en que encontró a Dumbledore en el sótano; la luz, que se arremolinaba, ascendía desde la tabla suelta del suelo como un huracán, emitiendo el canto de las olas al romper en la orilla de la playa. Pero al entrar Remus en el sótano, la luz se escindió: sólo quedó oscuridad.

Empezaba a comprender a Helen: aquel sótano era realmente intimidador.

Vio un par de ojos ambarinos al fondo. Avanzó hacia ellos. Hatter emitió un débil y triste ululato. Remus le sonrió. La lechuza, más tranquila, le dejó que se acercara. Cuando ya estaba a un paso escaso de los brillantes y dorados ojos, la lechuza revoloteó sobre él mostrándole el pergamino amarillento que tenía atado en su pata izquierda.

Remus, con el ave en pleno vuelo, le desprendió la respuesta de Dumbledore y la leyó con un haz de brillante luz en la punta de su varita:

_Queridísimos Remus y Helen:_

_Lamento tener que decir que, en calidad de director de Hogwarts, me veo en la obligación docente y moral de permanecer junto a mis alumnos la noche de Navidad. Espero que lo paséis estupendamente._

_Un abrazo de_

_Dumbledore_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Feliz Navidad, Helen!

Tía Ángela la saludó efusivamente nada más entrar por la puerta. Su sobrina, Helen, la besó con cariño y le dio la bienvenida y la felicitación también.

–Hemos traído pasas de Corintio –explicó Ángela mostrando una bolsa enorme–. ¿Y qué, mi hermana ha venido ya?

–Aún no –contestó Remus, quien se había acercado para saludarla.

–¡No es por nada, sobrina querida, pero seguro que es por tu padre! Seguro que se ha vuelto a quedar otra vez atascado en la chimenea... ¡Ay!

Helen se extrañó muchísimo:

–¿Es que mi padre se ha quedado atascado alguna vez en una chimenea?

–Huy, sí¡qué bochorno! –respondió quitándose la capa de franela–. Tu madre y él no habían hecho más que casarse. ¡Ay, cómo me gusta vuestra casa, Helen¿Dónde puedo soltar las pasas?

–Acompáñame –le rogó Helen y desaparecieron en dirección a la cocina.

Remus y Ryan, el marido de Ángela, se habían quedado solos.

–¿Quiere una copa de champán? –se prestó Remus–. Es Navidad, un día es un día.

–Si es Navidad¡pues sí! –Sonrió.

Remus cogió la botella, que estaba sobre la mesa, y llenó dos copas chatas. Le entregó una a su tío político y brindaron:

–¡Por la familia!

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt!

–Pero, palomita...

Remus se volvió y sonrió. Los señores Nicked... Nunca se había parado en reparar en el cariño que le tenía a sus suegros, una pareja tan poco corriente.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Ryan con seriedad–. ¿Por qué venís en un traslador, Helen? Matt hubiera podido venir por la chimenea... ¿No?

–¡Por supuesto que hubiera podido! –exclamó con enojo–. Pero es que todas las malditas navidades es lo mismo: se colapsa la Red Flu y a inventársela uno para viajar... –Ryan rio–. Claro, tú ríete, porque para mi hermana y para ti es muy fácil. Os desaparecéis y punto. Pero Matthew¡ya me dirás!

–¿Y entonces qué has hecho? –se interesó Remus.

–Pues me he presentado de inmediato en el Ministerio –explicó la señora Nicked tomando aire. Se sentó–. Les he dicho que o me daban un traslador de inmediato o me liaba a mamporros limpios contra la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Bien sabe Rowling que hablaba en serio. ¿De quién es esta copa? –Señaló el vaso con champán de Remus.

Lo cogió y se lo bebió todo de un trago.

–Pero ¿por qué no has encantado tú misma un traslador? –preguntó su cuñado Ryan–. Sería muy raro que te fueran a pillar... ¿No?

–¡Ja! –dijo soltando la copa de golpe sobre la mesa–. Cuando el entierro de mamá, Matt y yo nos fuimos en traslador y... ¡Malditos yanquis! Me obligaron a pagar el peaje de paso fronterizo y los gastos ocasionados por la intervención. ¡Malditos yanquis¿Qué intervención? –preguntó con ironía–. Tan sólo nos hicieron aparecer en la Aduana Estadounidense... ¡Menuda nos liaron! Después de eso no pienso volver a meterme en problemas por culpa de un traslador ilegal...

–¡Mamá!

–Oh, Helen... ¡Feliz Navidad! Vaya, qué guapa te has puesto hoy –dijo.

–Gracias –respondió sonriente–. Tú que me ves con buenos ojos. Pero tú no te puedes quejar tampoco.

–¿Qué habrá para comer? –preguntó el señor Nicked, pues le importaba más, al parecer, la cena que que su hija estuviese guapa o hecha un horrible adefesio.

–Hay que esperar a Sorensen... –dijo Remus.

–Pondré algunas cosas para picar –apuntó Helen–. No pasa nada. Pero idos sentando todos alrededor de la mesa.

Apuntó con la varita hacia la chimenea y una alta y cálida llama prendió el tronco que reposaba indolente en su interior. Volvió a agitarla, apuntando hacia el techo, y la iluminación se redujo, llenándose las paredes de bailonas tonalidades anaranjadas.

–¡Quiero que me enseñes algún nuevo conjuro, Ryan! –exclamó el señor Nicked pegando saltos en su silla.

–¡Matt! –lo regañó la señora Nicked, fulminándolo con una dura mirada–. No atosigues a tu pobre cuñado..., que es Navidad.

–Oh, no pasa nada –dijo Ryan sonriendo–. Con mucho gusto te enseñaré un nuevo conjuro, Matt...

–Si no es por eso –dijo la señora Nicked llevándose las manos a la cabeza–; si es que luego se tira una semana entera con que se lo repita y se lo repita y se lo repita.

–Aquí, claramente –dijo Ángela llevándose un cacahuete a la boca–, lo que pasa es que hay un problema de comunicación. Es el principal problema en un matrimonio. Pero tú, Remus –dirigiéndose a su sobrino postizo–, espero que seas muy bueno con mi sobrinita, porque como me entere de que no hay comunicación, capo al lobo. ¡Lo capo! –Sonrió. Se volvió hacia su hermana–. Como te iba diciendo, Helen¡la comunicación! Es muy importante, y Matt y tú la descuidáis, salta a la vista, no como Ryan y yo...

–Pero... –fue a decir Ryan.

–¡Tú cállate! Tú qué sabrás de esto... –saltó Ángela cabeceando–. Pues como te iba diciendo antes de que Ryan me interrumpiera¡ah, sí, mi marido y yo creemos que la máxima de un matrimonio feliz debe ser una comunicación estable y periódica. Y esta comunicación se puede producir –sonrió– de las más increíbles formas... Lo que importa es el fondo, nunca mejor dicho. A ver, sinceramente, Helen¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que habéis hecho el amor?

La señora Nicked se atragantó con la avellana que tenía en la boca.

–No esperarás que te vaya a responder a eso –dijo–¿verdad?

Ángela sonrió y se volvió violentamente hacia su cuñado.

–Matt –lo increpó tranquilamente.

–Dos meses... –respondió con sumisión.

La señora Nicked se lo quedó mirando con horror, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra, al menos en el plano auditivo. En el psíquico creo que el señor Nicked debería haberse dado por ofendido.

–Pss. No está mal del todo –dijo tía Ángela entornando los ojos, maliciosa–. Tampoco vais a estar como una pareja reciente, Helen y Remus por ejemplo, que están haciendo el amor todo el tiempo, todas las noches, ahora que me aburro también, que les entra el calentón y en la mesa del desayuno, cuando...

–Ya basta –dijo Remus dándole una palmadita en el hombro–. Creo que ha quedado claro el concepto.

Estaba empezando a sentir vergüenza de sí mismo, cuando su vida sexual tampoco era un cuento de animaladas bestiales y orgías conyugales. Remus pensó que quizá Ángela viese demasiado Gran Mago o que quizás adoleciese de una exagerada imaginación.

Helen entró portando una fuente enorme, de fina plata grabada, con un pavo asado que tenía una pinta exquisita. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se quitó las manoplas y el mandil.

–Vaya... –dijo mirando a Remus–. Creía que Sorensen habría venido ya. Bueno¿de qué estabais hablando? –preguntó, y se sentó.

–¡De nada! –saltó muy impetuosa la señora Nicked.

–De la vida sexual de tus padres, Helen –respondió Ángela resuelta.

La chica comenzó a toser exageradamente. Cuando se recuperó (hasta entonces había motivado la preocupación en más de uno), calmándose explicó:

–¿La vida sexual de mis padres? –Se rio–. Nula.

–¡Helen! –la reprendió su madre–. Y tú qué sabes.

Se escuchó un golpe enorme. Helen se volvió asustada.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó.

Volvió a escucharse de nuevo y la chica se puso en pie. Remus también.

–Siéntate, Helen –le pidió–. Ya voy yo.

De nuevo¡otro golpe más, y aún más fuerte!

–¡Santa Rowling bendita del cielo! –imploró Ángela asustada.

Una humarada de hollín cayó por el hueco de la chimenea, tiñendo el suelo de negro. Una diminuta y patosa lechuza, toda cubierta de negras cenizas y con un ala medio chamuscada, salió revoloteando entre el humo con una carta ennegrecida en el pico.

–¡Por menuda tontería nos hemos asustado! –Se rio la señora Nicked–. Pero abre las ventanas, hija, que parece mentira. ¿Por dónde quieres que entren las lechuzas si las tienes cerradas?

–¡Por la chimenea! –soltó el señor Nicked, pero sólo él se rio.

La lechuza fue volando hasta Remus y se posó en su hombro. Agachó la cabeza para entregarle la carta en mano. Remus desdobló el papel:

_Sé que me vas a matar. ¡Lo siento! Hace un rato que he conocido a una persona realmente especial, y hemos decidido irnos a cenar por ahí, juntos. Lo siento, no podré ir. No me mates¿vale? Al fin y al cabo, la Navidad no es sino una noche cualquiera, pero que se pone de excusa para reunirse la familia. Tú y yo nos vemos a menudo... Espero que no te importe. Sé que me vas a matar..._

_Sorensen__ Fosworth_

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Helen.

–De Sorensen –dijo–. No va a venir.

–¿Y eso? –inquirió la chica preocupada.

–Le ha surgido un imprevisto –mintió–. Digamos que se ha encontrado un libro nuevo en la biblioteca y quiere catarlo. –Helen sonrió. Lo había comprendido todo–. La cosa es que nos hemos quedado sin postre al final... Es muy metódico con el trabajo –explicó viendo que los adultos lo miraban recelosos–. Le da igual que sea Navidad o veintiocho de febrero.

–¿Lo veis? –saltó con un grito Ángela y el señor Nicked pegó un bote–. Falta de comunicación.

–Pero si él no tiene pareja –le refutó su sobrina.

–Bah, es lo mismo –arguyó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se preguntó cómo había transcurrido tan rápido el tiempo. Tan pronto había salido de una, cuando ya se encontra inmerso en la Navidad siguiente. 1986 pasó como el vuelo de un cóndor: veloz y silencioso. Tampoco fue un año muy significativo:

Remus seguía en paro («¡Qué novedad!», habría dicho él), mientras que el trabajo de Helen en San Mungo se mantenía en un equilibrio que rayaba la rutina.

Sorensen no presentó a su nueva pareja. No pareció que le hubiera durado mucho, pues al poco ya se había olvidado por completo de esa persona. Tampoco Remus lo mató por no ir a la cena de Navidad, todo es explicarlo.

El señor Nicked había tenido un accidente en bici en abril, cuando se puso a sacar trastos viejos del desván. Se hizo la rodilla candela, pero no pasó la cosa de ahí...

Ángela se presentó en mayo al cásting de Gran Mago, pero no la seleccionaron. Decepcionada, ni siquiera se acordó del cumpleaños de Helen, que ese mes cumplió veintiséis años. «Se te va a pasar el arroz», le dijo cuando su sobrina le recordó el día que era, «como a mí...»

En junio Maullidos estuvo a punto de merendarse a Hatter, pero gracias a la rápida y ágil intervención de Remus lo único que consiguió fue arrancarle un buen puñado de plumas. Desde entonces la relación entre ambas mascotas fue irreconciliable.

Remus, harto, le pidió en julio amablemente a su suegra que dejase de tejer ropita para bebé, al menos mientras él estuviese en su casa. «Helen no está embarazada¿verdad¿Verdad?», inquirió. El señor Nicked dijo: «¿Lo ves, lo ves?», y Remus lo petrificó.

En agosto el señor Nicked y Dumbledore se apostaron la integridad de sus más preciadas "posesiones" por ver si Matthew era capaz o no de hacer magia... (Pero qué inocente es el pobre muggle, pues todo hay que decirlo, fue éste quien propuso el juego). Obviamente ganó Dumbledore y el señor Nicked se tuvo que afeitar el bigote, salvándose así la larga y espesa barba del anciano. «¡Nooooooo!», gritó el muggle cuando vio acercarse la cuchilla. En el último momento Dumbledore le perdonó la deuda. «Yo no se la hubiera perdonado», musitó Helen.

El señor Nicked se matriculó en septiembre en un curso de teoría y práctica de relajación oriental, pero lo expulsaron a los dos días por no dejar concentrarse al grupo.

En octubre Sorensen consiguió, inexplicablemente, que la biblioteca se llenará de gente. Todos sabían que lo ocurrido tenía algo que ver con una serie de panfletos anónimos que, sorprendentemente, amanecieron un día en un tramo del callejón Diagon y que supusieron una gran sorpresa y conmoción. «Al menos le sigo cayendo bien a Joanne Distte como para que me haga ciertos favores», se dijo a sí mismo Remus mirándose en el espejo y guiñándose. «Pero creo que tengo demasiado tiempo libre... Ya no sé qué inventar.»

En noviembre Helen tuvo un retraso con el período. Falsa alarma. «Qué alivio», suspiró tranquilo Remus.

La cena de Navidad de la fecha mencionada, el 86, se celebró en la casa de Sorensen, un pequeño piso que se había comprado en Londres con sus ahorros. «Ya iba siendo hora de que me independizara, y a mis abuelos les daba igual, francamente», explicaba a todo aquél que quisiese escucharlo.

Los señores Nicked lo consideraban tan de la familia, y Sorensen también a ellos, que su invitación fue instantánea. Tía Ángela también tuvo el privilegio de sentarse aquella noche a la mesa de Sorensen, pues entre el chico y ella había una extraña complicidad. En efecto, la señora Nicked y Ángela eran las únicas que conocían la homosexualidad de Sorensen, y aquello era un punto a favor en la relación con la simpática Ángela. Además, Sorensen se sentía un Nicked, pues realmente los suegros de Remus lo apreciaban y hacían sentir muy bien.

Sorensen le dio un toque con la varita y el corcho salió disparado hacia el techo. Ángela aplaudió. El champán, burbujeante, se escapó por el largo cuello de la botella. Sorensen empezó a llenar copas y a repartirlas.

–Bueno¿alguien quiere hacer un brindis? –preguntó Sorensen.

–Sí, yo –dijo Helen alzando su copa–. Por la familia.

–Y por el trabajo... Por que haya –apuntó Remus.

–Por los niños –añadió sonriente Ángela–. Por que algún día me pueda quedar embarazada por fin.

–Por la salud –dijo la señora Nicked.

–Por el amor... –agregó con cierto recelo Sorensen.

–¡Y por las viandas! –exclamó el señor Nicked–. ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de chorradas y le hincamos el diente a esta ternera tan apetitosa?

–Serás poco respetuoso... –Cabeceó la señora Nicked.

–¡Buen provecho! –dijo Sorensen y se sentó.

Clavaron los cuchillos y los tenedores y desmenuzaron la carne.

–Delicioso... –dijo relamiéndose de gusto Ángela con la carne apelotonada en el carrillo–. Vamos, ya quisiera yo cocinar así. Soy muy poco experta para la cocina.

–Me lo vas a decir a mí... –musitó Ryan, su marido.

–¡Oh, cállate, Ryan! –le espetó.

–Debe de ser contagioso –le susurró Remus a Helen al oído–. Es curioso que tu madre y tu tía tengan las mismas expresiones. Debe de ser cosa de familia.

Igualmente al oído, Helen le preguntó:

–Por cierto, Remus querido¿qué me vas a regalar?

–Mmm... –Meditó un instante si responder–. No te lo puedo decir. Te lo daré el día de año nuevo. ¿Te parece?

Helen asintió.

–Pues, como iba diciendo... –dijo el señor Nicked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La aguja avanzaba lentamente en el marco esférico del tiempo. Las estrellas relucían sobre el cielo gris. La gente ahogaba el grito de júbilo. El chámpan permanecía impaciente en la botella.

–Feliz año nuevo, Remus –le deseó Helen en cuanto sonó la última campanada.

–Igualmente, Helen, feliz año nuevo a ti también.

Y la besó.

–¿Cuál es mi regalo? –inquirió melosa–. No es que quiera parecer impaciente, pero como me dijiste que me lo ibas a dar hoy...

Remus se dio con la mano un golpe en la frente. Parecía decepcionado.

–¡Lo siento, joder! Se me ha olvidado... –Se disculpó–. Lo tengo en casa. ¿Quieres que vayamos a por él?

–¿Y que dejemos a Sorensen solo? –inquirió Helen coherente–. En absoluto. Ya me lo darás luego. Aunque podrías darme un adelanto. ¿Verdad que podrías?

–Podría darte otra cosa. –La besó–. Otro regalo, uno que puedo darte ahora.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Helen.

–Un vale.

–¿Un vale? –repitió Helen divertida, riendo–. ¿Un vale de qué?

–Un vale a canjear por una noche de amoroso sexo con Remus Lupin –explicó sonriendo ampliamente el otro.

Helen se echó a reír.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó y el chico asintió–. La verdad es que ya había usado el regalo ese que me propones anteriormente –fingió divertida, irónica–, pero nunca me lo había llegado a regalar nadie, figúrate tú.

Remus rio.

–Tienes ganas de canjearlo hoy mismo¿verdad?

Helen asintió, decidida. En sus ojos había un brillo malicioso.

Sorensen se aproximó hasta ellos cabizbajo.

–Lo siento –dijo–. Voy a tener que irme. Mi abuelo acaba de mandarme una lechuza. Mi abuela está enferma.

–¿Es grave? –preguntó Remus.

–No, le pasa muy a menudo. Pero mi abuelo es muy mayor ya para cuidarla. ¡Feliz año nuevo, chicos! Y lo siento por haberos aguado la fiesta.

–Nada, nada, no te preocupes. La familia es lo primero –dijo Helen.

Sorensen, sonriéndoles agradecido, se desapareció con un chasquido.

–Remus.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero canjear mi vale –dijo la chica en voz baja.

–Ahora nada nos lo impide¿no?

Sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que la chica y se desaparecieron cogidos de la mano. En el salón de su casa se besaron y abrazaron como dos cuerpos que pretenden rastrear su alma enamorada. Helen le quitó la camisa a Remus y le besó. Remus a ella la blusa y la abrazó, pasando sus manos calientes por sus senos redondos.

–¿No quieres que te dé el otro regalo, el de verdad? –preguntó Remus con la respiración agitada a causa de tanto beso.

–No... –respondió Helen–. Ahora mismo me contento con éste.

Y siguieron besándose y abrazándose. A trompicones con puertas y muros llegaron a la habitación. Terminaron de desnudarse y se introdujeron en el oscuro y fondo vacío de las mantas.

Remus pellizcaba los lóbulos de la oreja a Helen, y ésta sonreía, buscándole a él la boca. Le dijo en un susurro que lo amaba, y él la besó, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de ella. Helen acarició su mano fría por su torso, ascendiendo por su pecho velludo, pasando por el cuello; llegó a sus labios y se los acarició con las yemas de los dedos. Remus se las besaba, apasionado, delicado.

Remus le acarició el cabello. Pasó su mano por su negro pelo, acariciando su mejilla, su piel. La besó. Buscó con sus labios su cuello, sus pechos, su ombligo. Los besaba con pasión, paseando sus rojos labios por su cuerpo. Helen acariciaba su pelo color castaño claro, pasando su mano por su nuca. Tomó a Remus del mentón e hizo que subiera la cabeza. Él se la quedó mirando y sonrió. Gateó lentamente hasta ella y se besaron. Se abrazaron, unidos el uno al otro, introducidos el uno en el otro.

Concluido el acto, cada uno en un extremo de la cama, miraban el techo con arrebato. Los ojos de Helen irradiaban un especial éxtasis. Remus, con las manos bajo la nuca, respiraba entrecortadamente, lanzándole miradas de soslayo a su mujer.

–Ha sido maravilloso –dijo Helen–. Como siempre. Qué pena que sólo tuviera un vale.

Remus se incorporó de costado, reposando la cabeza sobre el codo que apoyaba en el colchón.

–No pasa nada –dijo teatrero–. Sé quién me puede dar más.

Pero Helen no pudo llegar a escuchar esta última frase. Se encogió, recorrido su cuerpo por un frío escalofrío. Un sudor gélido le cayó por la espalda. Abrió los ojos y el brillo de su mirada se había intensificado.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó Remus tremendamente preocupado.

–He tenido una visión, Remus –dijo–. Acabo de quedarme embarazada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Qué notición! Se ha quedado embarazado. Esperan... ¿niño o niña? La verdad es que no vais ni a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo porque más abajo lo descubro. Espero que **Paula Yemeroly** y **Kala**** Fiction** se hayan emocionado, ya que ellas se habían mostrado en sus "reviews" muy gustosas de que la tierna parejita tuviese un retoño. ¡Voilà! Ahora bien, las aventuras o desventuras sobre éste habrán de esperar otra temporadita... Lamento que tenga que ser un par de semanas, como vengo acostumbrando, pero es que me estoy quedando sin capítulos de reserva y quisiera preservarme de modo que siempre os pueda ofrecer una fecha para la próxima lectura. Queda, entonces, fechada la aparición del próximo capítulo para el **viernes, 29 de julio**, después del cumpleaños de mi más que estimada Ana Espinosa y poco antes del aniversario de la mente constructora del universo del que me aprovecho para escribir este pasatiempos.

Avance del capítulo 45 (**MATTHEW LUPIN**)¡¡¡Niño! Un precioso niño, muy parecido al padre, que adoptará el nombre de su abuelo muggle. Pero, aunque lo pudiera parecer, y es, no todo el capítulo girará en torno a la figura pueril, puesto que muchos otros secretos han de ser revelados; un buen cúmulo de éstos guardan bajo sus atavíos Helen y Dumbledore, pero, como bien saben, aún no deben ser revelados. Sorensen, sobre todo, descubrirá un secreto interno que hasta para sí mismo se llevaba tiempo ocultando. El señor Nicked, en cambio, no se oculta nada: muchas más pantomimas, quizá las más divertidas de cuanto se lleva de historia. Pero lo más importante es que la infancia de su hijo hará a la adivina recordar la suya propia... Los secretos de su pasado quedarán por fin al descubierto.

Un saludo a todos y que paséis una agradable quincena.

Quique.


	45. Matthew Lupin

«Fanfiction fue creado para que los autores de los relatos y los lectores interactuáramos. ¡Los autores queremos derechos!»

**¡Bienvenidos a la cuadragésimo quinta entrega de MDUL!**

A pesar de las prohibiciones que los administradores de "fanfiction" están haciendo circular, a pesar de las multas que se rumorean, a pesar de todo ello, a pesar, yo sigo fiel a mis lectores, y pase lo que pase yo siempre pondré antes de empezar: «respondo "reviews"»:

**DRU**. Hola, guapa. Muchísimas gracias por los piropos dirigidos a mi ciudad y a mí. Debo admitir que están muy acertados en relación a mi hermosa ciudad, no en cuanto a mí, pues soy un enamorado de Córdoba aunque he de reconocer que no le saco el partido a mi ciudad que podría sacarle. Ése es el problema, tal vez, que se nos achaca a los propios ciudadanos de un lugar, que somos capaces de valorar lo que tenemos. Cierto es, también, que me ciudad nunca me ha inspirado demasiado en mi carrera como escritor, con lo que, si personalmente le debo algo, nada en el otro plano. Tranquila, también yo coincido en el hecho de que a MDUL le falta una pizca de algo... Es como una comida; no está mala, sabe bien, pero le falta algo. Pero ¿qué? Descuida que lo sé. Le falta una dosis de imaginación, una pizca de intriga y una cucharilla de cariño. Los capítulos que escribo ahora me tienen... ¡enamorado!; ése es el nuevo enfoque que le voy a dar y que podrás ir apreciando lentamente, pero del que te darás perfectamente cuenta en el capítulo primero de la segunda parte de MDUL (cap. 56 si siguiésemos la sucesión normal); ¡ese capítulo es... guau! Ni palabras tengo para expresarlo. Ocurre algo tan... increíble, que creo que será una bomba. Ya dije que MDUL es una bomba de relojería tan grande que escapa de mi propio control. Salvando a Sirius Black, en efecto, está muy parado, pero creo conveniente actualizar pronto; lo peor es que ya tengo organizado el capítulo sólo que no encuentro tiempo para hacerlo. Pronto tendrás noticias en ese "fic", o eso espero. Imagino que el misterio del sótano os debe de tener a todos intrigados, pero aún falta un poco para que se resuelva; no obstante, sigo ofreciéndoos muchas pistas para que lo podáis adivinar. Estaría encantadísimo de escuchar cualquiera de vuestras hipótesis. Bueno, chica, espero que la próxima vez que vengas por Córdoba se te ocurra avisar y así, aunque sólo sea un ratillo, nos podamos ver y pueda imaginarme un rostro y una voz cada vez que hable contigo. Un beso.

**PIKI! **¡Volviste¡Volviste¡Volviste! Genial. ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! Cuánto he echado de menos tus conversaciones, tus memorables frases que preparabas con tanto cuidado, tu desenfreno... En definitiva, te he echado muchísimo de menos. Es curioso cómo empiezas teniendo un lector pero te vas dando cuenta lentamente de que es más bien un amigo, una persona cuya conversación necesitas, que se te va haciendo indispensable. ¡Ya ves lo que consigues de mí! Debo agradecerte poniendo mucho énfasis en ello las numerosas veces que te has puesto estos meses en contacto conmigo para tenerme al tanto de tus problemas informáticos y así avisarme de que no es que me hubieses dejado de leer, sino que tenías desavenencias. Debo decir que es un hermoso gesto que dice mucho de ti. Estaba orgulloso cada vez que lo leía de tener lectores tan cuidadosos y mimosos conmigo como tú. Además, tú ya sabes que desde casi el principio de nuestras andanzas ya empezamos a llevarnos muy bien. He de reconocer que te tengo mucho cariño y que estos meses de silencio te he echado de menos; porque tú habrás seguido leyendo, como de vez en cuando me decías, pero yo no sabía nada de ti. No obstante, sí que me he acordado mucho de ti. Tu personaje está muy próximo para ser escrito, sólo que habrá de pasar algún tiempo para que tú puedas leerlo. Estoy emocionadísimo con la sola idea de hacerlo aparecer. Noticia: aparecerás de bebé. Quiero que te veas crecer. También te agradezco que firmases tu "review" como Laura B. No sé si ese es tu apellido de verdad, pero recuerdo que te dije que ése sería tu nombre en MDUL y a ello lo achaco. Gracias. Me alegra que sugieras que te encanta la historia; no es por ser presuntuoso, pero estoy preparando ciertas cosas tan enigmáticas y sorprendentes que el relato va a protagonizar un _crescendo_ de emoción e intriga que hará que la temperatura de nuestros asientos suba cuando vosotros leáis o cuando yo escriba. Estoy preparando unos capítulos que os van a dejar boquiabiertos. Y en esos capítulos apareces tú. ¿No es maravilloso? Yo también espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien en tus vacaciones y que estés disfrutando al máximo de la playa malagueña, que aquí nos contentamos con las piscinas y las albercas. Un beso, guapa.

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Ansiada Lunis, y ansiosa, hola. Sí, he podido ver que realmente adoleces de impaciencia, lo que no es en ningún momento un pecado ni una falta grave, pero sí puede resultar irritante para ti misma. Lo digo porque yo también soy muy impaciente a veces y la gente me lo recrimina y todo eso, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Tampoco no cambies, es bueno saber que aún hay gente que le gusta desear con muchas fuerzas las cosas. Eso también es bueno. Veo que compraste el libro... ¡No me cuentes nada, por favor! Aún no me he enterado de nada gracias a que el grupo de Joanne es un primor. Por poco si leo un "spolier" un día, pero fue por culpa de mi necedad... Yo quiero esperarme porque, como ya he dicho algunas veces, soy un amante de mi lengua y deseo aguardar. Además de que soy pésimo con el inglés, el cual sigo practicando. En cuanto a MDUL, lamento tener que retrasarme con la fecha del capítulo, pero, como también creo haber referido, es que me estoy quedando sin capítulos de reserva. Por eso necesito retrasarlo. Dos semanas tampoco está tan mal; deja margen para que todo el mundo lo pueda leer. Qué bien que te guste el señor Nicked. La verdad que ese tipo es lo más gracioso que se me ha podido ocurrir a mí crear en mi vida. Cierto que muchas veces se me resistan sus chistes y sus cosas, pero gracias a Elena (la inspiradora de la historia y del personaje de Helen Lupin) consigo crear muchas escenas entretenidas y desternillantes. También gracias a su padre; si el pobre supiera en quien me inspiro para el querido señor Nicked... Ahora estamos creando una acampada estival organizada por el señor Nicked. ¡Va a ser lo más! Pero antes de eso han de ocurrir muchas otras cosas... ¡Jeje! Qué ganas tengo de que llegue el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, eso sí que va a ser la bomba. Bueno, Lunis, espero que coincidamos pronto y que mantengamos próximamente otra conversación, y a ver si cojo tiempo para tu historia, que estoy más liado que la pata de un romano, como suele decir mi amiga Ana (Leonita). Me alegra saber que te llevas bien con Joanne, es una chica realmente increíble. Un beso.

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. ¿Qué tal? Lástima que el trabajo te tenga tan atrapada, es una verdadera lástima. También es una pena que no dispongas de ordenador en casa. Todo se conjura en contra de nosotros, la verdad. Pero descuida, que pronto la dicha se volverá hacia aquéllos a los que abandonó momentáneamente; entonces volverás a recibir su visita y todo se solucionará, ten paciencia. No pasa nada porque no hayas leído el capítulo ni hayas dejado "review" en los otros dos, ni por eso te tienes que tildar de ingrata; en absoluto lo eres, pues ¿qué ingrata pasaría a saludarme con la animosidad que tú has demostrado? No, en absoluto eres una ingrata. Estoy encantado de haber recibido tu saludo, el que devuelvo agradecido, y de haber tenido con él noticias tuyas. También espero que reúnas pronto el dinero suficiente para el ordenador porque vivir sin ellos es asfixiante cuando estás acostumbrado a usarlos, a vivir rodeado de las prestaciones que nos ofrecen. ¿Compraste el libro de las criaturas mágicas y el de quidditch? Yo he leído el primero, que no el segundo; habrás podido apreciar que de él he sacado muchísimas cosas como el título de _Hocico peludo, corazón humano_ y muchas otras cosas. Ahora Elena y yo lo estamos usando bastante porque es una fuente de inagotables recursos para ideas originales y para ofrecer datos interesantes sobre las criaturas. Confederación Internacional de Magos, estatutos, algunas criaturas... Pronto MDUL demostrará cuánto ha aprendido de ese libro. Yo el sexto todavía no lo voy a leer, conque te pido enérgicamente que no me cuentes nada, por favor; no insisto porque sé que eres buena chica y que no me contarás nada, a pesar de que yo mismo sé lo difícil que se te hará no desvelarme nada. Pero prefiero seguir así. Yo tampoco soy muy bueno con el inglés y no me aventuro a leerme todo el libro en ese idioma; prefiero esperar. Además, los "spoliers" son abundantes, en efecto, pero están bien localizados y si uno se guarda de leerlos no hay problema de enterarse de nada. Eso sí, voy a andar con retraso y también estoy deseando conocer la trama, pero mi lengua materna es mi lengua materna y pienso esperar, aunque a Rowling no le haya dado la gana de esperar a sacar el inglés para que los traductores lo tradujeran y se sacase en todo el mundo a la misma vez. Perdona, es que me emociono. Bueno, espero que pronto leas los capítulos que te faltan y charlemos algún otro día. Un beso.

**AYA K**. Hola, Eva. ¡Jaja! Perdona, es que me ha entrado la risa porque ha sido mencionar tu nombre y recordar todo lo que llevamos dicho esta semana entre Elena y yo sobre él. Es que estamos preparando ese capítulo y, claro, tu nombre no hace más que salir a relucir. Así como el de Charo. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir el capítulo C.I.M. (cap. 4 de la IIª parte). Aún no he comenzado con el libro de vampiros; es que me he enganchado al de los _Pilares de la Tierra_, pero es muy largo y parece que no se acaba nunca. Y todavía me queda mucho. Paciencia. Te entiendo con lo de historia; a mí es una asignatura que también se me atravesaba en ocasiones: puede resultar entretenida (la menos de las veces), pero normalmente es un piñazo estudiarlo. Ahora sí, en lengua no tienes réplica alguna, con lo dinámica, entretenida, amena... que es. Vale, se nota que yo estoy estudiando para profe de Lengua (?). Sí, supongo. Tú estate tranquila que aún te quedan unas semanas. Claro, que tampoco te duermas en los laureles. Con lo del grupo también espero que algún día me deis una sorpresa y me digáis que habéis abandonado el "stand by" y que estáis adelantando y que os va bien. ¡Que quiero escuchar vuestra maqueta por la radio! Sí, sé que tú tienes los pies muy en la tierra, pero de los sueños se vive. No sé por qué dices que sigues con la mosca detrás de la oreja con respecto a MDUL... Espero que me lo contestes esto en tu próximo "review", porque tú sí que me has dejado a mí con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Por último, en relación al sexto libro, tampoco yo creo que pueda aguantar, pero con el quinto sí lo conseguí, e incluso me esperé unas semanas más después de que salió en español porque estaba con los exámenes. Claro que siempre está el listillo de turno que te suelta algo; en ese caso fue Elena. Sí, sorpréndete: la misma Elena. Por doquier se oían rumores de la muerte de un personaje, rumores a los que yo no hacía caso porque no quería enterarme de nada. Faltaba poco asimismo para que se acabase la esperar y, si había conseguido aguantar tanto, podría otro tanto. Sin embargo, alguien se lo soltó a Elena y ésta no pudo contentarse con saberlo ella sola sino que me jodió el secreto. Me dijo "¿a que no sabes quién muere?" Yo la miré con ojos de cordero degollado, deseando que no dijera nada, puesto que ya me había dicho que se lo habían contado. Le supliqué que no me revelara nada. Hizo como que me ladraba. ¡Me ladró! La muy cabrona me lo había contado y se echó a reír. Recuerdo que le cerré la puerta en las narices porque estábamos en la puerta de mi casa y no le hablé durante varios días. ¿Hice mal? Bueno, me despido por hoy mandándote un largo beso a través del monoplaza del número uno de Renault. ¡36 puntos de diferencia!

**NAYRA**. Hola, Sarita. Yo también agradecí mucho nuestra conversación por el msn porque contigo justamente es con quien menos me he encontrado últimamente. Pero esa racha parece haberse quebrado, por suerte. No tienes por qué disculparte por tu retraso (¿retraso?) en MDUL. ¿Cómo se llama entonces a mi tardanza con tu relato? Perdona, pero es que no he cogido tiempo para nada. ¿Quién llama a esto verano? Por suerte me he hecho con una pizca de tiempo para responderos, pero casi por un instante lo creí imposible. Bueno, sé que pronto (o eso espero) dispondré de un ratuelo y entonces sí que podré leer y escribir el correspondiente "review" (que no falte). También tengo que ir hablando con Elena para que ponga el escáner y colguemos tu dibujo; el que sales tú, me refiero. Pero tiene el monitor chungo y no creo que se pueda por el momento. ¡Los ordenadores no hacen más que dar problemas, Dios! La señora Carney ya la palmó, sí. Hasta me da pena, para que veas que no soy tan cruel como dices. La pobre mujer... En el fondo no era tan mala, sólo una tiparraca conservadora que sobreprotegía a sus hijas. Bueno, la cosas es que se fue y afortunadamente no volverá (porque en mi relato me gusta hacer volver a los que mueren: confróntese el retorno de la señora Lupin). Y sí, en este capítulo tendremos un retoñito Lupin¡qué alegría! Yo, en verdad, ahora mismo no querría tener ninguno. ¡Soy demasiado joven! Claro está, más adelante sí, pero tiempo al tiempo y eso, que si me pongo a pensar ya en hijos... ¡No! Nada, rélax. Mi mente no soporta tanta imaginación. Bueno, después de todo lo dicho (que no es mucho: debido a que recientemente, como he referido, nos encontramos en el "messenger" y, la verdad, allí hablamos mucho y te conté algunas cosas que tenía reservadas para este momento) me despido deseando que el tiempo nos sea suficiente para ambos para leer y ser leídos. Un beso.

**VALITA JACKSON LUPIN**. ¡Hola! No, no te odio. En absoluto. ¿Tendría? No, no puedo hacerlo. Te aprecio demasiado para hacerlo. Además, no tengo motivos: comprendo por completo las razones de tu marcha, que ya me has referido en varias ocasiones y que incluso Joanne Distte, a quien delegaste para que lo hiciera, me las ha descrito con detalle. Yo también me ausenté unas semanas en mis obligaciones de colgar capítulos y nadie se enojó. ¿Acaso no puedo yo dejaros respiro alguno que pueda o tenga derecho a enfadarme si no aparecéis? No me enoja que te ausentes una temporada, pero me alegra que regreses, eso sí. Y dicho esto, con lo que espero que te sientas mejor, paso a relatarte muchas cosas que no he podido comentarte durante todo este tiempo o asuntos referidos a tu "review". En primer lugar es que sigue en pie lo de tu personaje, claro está, eso no lo dudes. Incluso si dejas de leer. Hay personas que dejan de leer, pero a las que yo aún he mantenido sus personajes, puesto que es lo que me parece más justo. Por eso nunca te preocupes. Te dije que eras una preciosa muchachita española que iba a Inglaterra para probarse a sí misma. Te deparan misiones muy importantes en este "fanfic", Valen. Y Valen te llamarás. Sí, me gustó ese apócope de tu nombre. Si a ti no te importa, claro. Por cierto, que no te he dicho nada, espero que te hayan ido muy bien tus exámenes y todo eso y que me cuentes un poco en tu próximo "review". Espero que ahora puedas leer tan pronto como salga la nueva entrega. ¡Ah! También me alegra mucho saber que estás enamorada y que te es correspondido. Ah, cuántos buenos recuerdos tus palabras me evocan. No obstante, no sientas miedo. Responsabilidad sí. Incertidumbre también. Pero nunca miedo. Estás experimentando lo mejor que tiene la vida. No sientas miedo. Estoy completamente convencido y de acuerdo contigo con que eso es precisamente lo que es un escritor, un alma libre que pretende expresar en palabras sus locuras y enajenaciones tanto como sus pasiones y alegrías, que pretende plasmar en indescifrables términos sus vivencias, lo que bulle dentro de su cabeza. Perdona si me pongo estupendo, pero que hablar así, de eso, me encanta. Gracias por decir que mi imaginación no se acaba nunca; en eso sí debo de darte la razón. Si supieras la de cosas que se me están ocurriendo... Hay veces que pienso que estoy loco, que alucino; otras digo que por nada del mundo pondré algo parecido, pero luego me convenzo de lo contrario y pensando que quizá mi idea sea de vuestro agrado me animo a hacerlo. En la luz violeta del sótano, en el mismo sótano, en Wathelpun, etc., he derrochado mucha imaginación, pero estoy y estaré (por todo lo que queda aún por aparecer) muy orgulloso del resultado. Muchas gracias, definitivamente, por el cumplido. Y, finalmente, muchas gracias por ese cierre tan hermoso de tu "review" que a cualquiera hubiera emocionado: "tu niña y amiga del alma". Siéntete absolutamente correspondida y deseándote todo lo mejor en tu relación amorosa me despido, un beso.

**GWEN LUPIN**. Hola, Gwen. Antes de pasar a comentar cualquier otra cosa, debo decir que ya he hecho aparecer tu personaje, pero, como no se me ocurría mejor apellido para él (pues Lupin no puede ser, evidentemente), lo apellidé Marom. Si no te gusta, dime cualquier otro y lo cambiaré gustosamente. Lo que sí espero que te guste es el personaje. Pronto aparecerá. Y debo decir que aparece en uno de mis capítulos favoritos. La trama del mismo es sencillamente explosiva. Me hizo gracia el comentario de tu "review" de que estabas comiendo chocolate y eso explicaba tu abundante energía. ¡Jaja! Qué lectores más divertidos tengo, como me alegráis la tarde, de verdad. Me hacéis reír de una manera que se me olvidan hasta las penas. ¿Viva por la biblioteca de Sorensen? Aún queda mucho por ver de esa biblioteca... Por saber de lo que será de ella. Lo siento, pero no creo que la señora Carney se convierta en un zombi¡jaja! Ya fue suficiente con resucitar a la madre de Remus en forma de fantasma. Estaría cachondo, pero quedaría muy surrealista. ¿Sabes qué? Me encanta que te diviertan tanto el señor Nicked y Ángela. Coincides enteramente con Elena (Helen Nicked Lupin, mi amiga y vecina e inspiradora y todo lo demás). No te preocupes, que carcajadas con esos dos nunca van a faltar, que entre ambos siempre estamos preparando nuevos disparates y asombrosas ocurrencias del muggle y su divertida cuñada. Sí, debo admitir que creaste un chiste con la cosa de lo del vale y eso, pero fue un chiste que nos hizo reír mucho a Elena y a mí, quienes casualmente leímos juntos tu "review", lo que es extraño porque raras veces leemos juntos vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias por prometerme silencio con respecto al sexto libro; y a razón de él has propuesto una cuestión que me parece extremadamente inteligente y que te responderé gustoso. En un principio, como sólo conocía la trama hasta el quinto libro, pensé interrumpir la historia ahí y continuar en el capítulo siguiente, que correspondería con la segunda parte, ya en lo que sería el final del séptimo curso de Harry, lo que sería el final del séptimo libro; ello requería, necesariamente, un salto en el tiempo importante y la idea no me satisfacía mucho, la verdad. Poco a poco fui convenciéndome de que tenía que inventarme la historia. La trama correspondiente al sexto libro la escribí mucho antes de que éste saliese a la luz, conque me la inventé por completo. Así que hasta el quinto libro la trama de MDUL corresponde fidedignamente con los acontecimientos de los libros de HP, pero a partir del sexto no, claro está, porque yo no conozco el argumento y ya he escrito esa parte; ahora mismo, para situarte, estoy escribiendo lo que sería el segundo capítulo de la segunda parte, correspondiente al verano en el que Harry acaba sus estudios en Hogwarts. En cuanto a leer el sexto libro... mmm... creo que esperaremos tanto Elena como yo (que suerte tener unos amigos tan anglófobos o hispanófilos, como se quiera ver) a que salga en castellano en marzo. Sí, ya sé que es mucho, pero nosotros somos chicos pacientes y aguardaremos tranquilos. Mientras no se nos reviente alguna sorpresilla, no hay problema. Es que leerlo en inglés no me atrevo porque no me enteraría de la mitad y... no sé... Prefiero leer la versión original del traductor. Bueno, con eso espero haber podido responder a todas tus preguntas. Ahora me despido que tengo que leer aún el capítulo siguiente para ofrecer el resumen y todo lo demás. Un besote, guapa.

**PAULA YEMEROLY Y PADFOOT HIMURA**. ¡Me vais a matar! Lo siento, pero he tenido que colgar el capítulo con cierta antelación y acabo de encontrarme con vuestros "reviews" (pues ayer vine para sacar los que hubiera y no estaban), conque no voy a poder daros la pertinente respuesta, lo que es en mí... raro. Pero no hoy. El lunes tendré que volver a Internet y entonces os prometo que volveré a colgar el capítulo (si encuentro la forma de hacerlo borrando el anterior) o, si no, os mandaré el "review" por correo electrónico; pero descuidad: que mi respuesta tendréis puntual. Y os vuelvo a pedir disculpas por los problemas que os estoy causando. I'm so sorry. Un beso para ambas y reitero que pronto os responderé tan por extenso como acostumbro.

(**DEDICATORIA**. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que me leen y de los que yo no sé nada, como a Daniela de México, a quien conocí el otro día y de quien profundamente sorprendido; o como todos los que tenéis MDUL agregado en historias favoritas. ¡Podríais daros a conocer y así podría ofreceros un personaje en MDUL! También a **Ana Espinosa (Leonita, Ann Thorny)**, que ha empezado a trabajar y por eso aparece menos, pero que ha cumplido añitos esta semana y también ha sido su santo. ¡Felicidades! También le dedico este capítulo a **Helen**** Nicked Lupin (Elena)**, porque, si no lo hago, me mata; descuida, Elena, que "Matt no va a ser malo". Y, por último, también a **Joanne**** Distte¸** porque sé que está muy ocupada últimamente y por eso no ha podido pasarse a leer. Enhorabuena por el éxito en el concurso y descuida, que no hago esto por pelotilleo, pues sé que este comentario lo leerás después de haber dado tu fallo como parte del jurado. Un beso a todos.)

**CAPÍTULO XLV (MATTHEW LUPIN)**

–¿Qué? –inquirió Remus perplejo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. Estarás hablando en broma¿verdad?

Helen negó con la cabeza, cabizbaja.

–Pero eso no puede ser... –dijo Remus pesaroso–. Tú no tienes visiones ya.

–No tenía –lo corrigió–. Acabo de recuperar mi don.

–Embarazada... –repitió Remus mareado–. Embarazada...

Helen asintió, cabizbaja.

–¡Pero eso es imposible! –exclamó Remus.

–No tanto, Remus –dijo Helen ligeramente enfadada–. Yo soy una mujer. Tú un hombre. Acabamos de hacer el amor. ¡No sé qué es lo que no comprendes!

–No era eso a lo que me refería, lista –dijo el otro en respuesta–. ¿O es que acaso no lo comprendes? –Agitando los brazos con impaciencia–. Soy un licántropo, Helen. Mis genes... Mis hijos serán licántropos. ¡Yo no quiero eso para ellos!

–¡No me seas antiguo! –le recriminó la chica de mal tono–. Los genes de un licántropo no se transmiten sexualmente. Tampoco por vía sanguínea¡ni la saliva siquiera! Sabes tan bien como yo que sólo puedes contagiar a alguien tu licantropía en el caso de que lo muerdas bajo tu forma licántropa. Este hijo tuyo –se acarició la barriga– no será un hombre lobo. Como mucho heredará ciertas capacidades tuyas, nada más.

Remus se tranquilizó un poco. ¡Qué remedio! Estaban embarazados, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. «Ay, mísero de mí». Dentro de nueve meses serían uno más en la familia, y Remus seguía sin encontrar trabajo. La noche del uno de enero de 1987 fue una velada en la que el licántropo apenas si pudo cerrar los ojos. La pasó toda en vela, viendo avanzar lentamente las horas en el reloj de la pared. Lo más gracioso es que Helen también estuvo despierta toda la noche, pero entre ellos no se cruzó ni una miserable palabra. Sólo esporádicas sonrisas de regocijo que se mezclaban con los pensamientos de aflicción del licántropo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le dieron a Helen la baja por maternidad en el mes de junio. Ella se negaba a dejar San Mungo, pues se preguntaba qué es lo que iba a hacer en casa con tanto tiempo libre. «¡Ah! Ahora sabes lo que siento yo», le dijo Remus soltando una risotada sarcástica.

No obstante, como se opusiera firmemente la señora Nicked, Helen consiguió entrar en razón y dejó de ir a trabajar durante la estación estival. Su barriga iba creciendo ante sus narices de una forma desorbitada. Parecía que se hubiera tragado una luna creciente y que le estuviera aumentando en su seno. Pero no, era un bebé, un Lupin.

–¿Qué sera, niño o niña? –preguntó un día cualquiera Remus.

Pero como Helen no lo supiera, ya que al respecto no había tenido ninguna visión, decidió la pareja ir al área de ginecología de San Mungo. Servicialmente los atendió la señora Nicked, quien podía libremente encargarse tanto de los trabajos de comadrona como los de cualquier rama de la ginecología.

Helen se tumbó sobre la camilla. Su madre le pidió que se subiera unos centímetros la blusa, dejando así a la vista su voluminoso ombligo, que se había salido hacia fuera. Le aplicó una húmeda poción cuasi-sólida sobre la ingente panza y apuntó hacia ella con su varita, que comenzó a emitir un extraño zumbido.

–¿Eso es peligroso para el bebé? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

–En absoluto –dijo la señora Nicked realizando la observación–. Esto es absolutamente inofensivo, querido Remus. –Continuó afanosa la tarea–. Tu padre –hablando con Helen– está impaciente por saber el sexo del bebé. Le encantaría que fuese una niña.

–A mí también –reconoció Helen.

–Pues a mí, la verdad –dijo Remus sonriendo tiernamente–, me gustaría un niño.

–¿Cómo lo llamaríamos, Remus? –preguntó Helen.

–¡Pues como tu padre! –respondió totalmente convencido–. Matthew. Matt Lupin.

–A tu padre le hará mucha ilusión. –Sonrió la señora Nicked–. Esto ya está.

Apartó la varita y ésta dejó de emitir el extraño y punzante zumbido. La apuntó hacia el blanco muro y, como si se tratara de un reproductor cinemográfico señalando hacia una pantalla, apareció una imagen en tres dimensiones y en color en la que se veía un feto moviéndose lentamente, dando patadas.

A la señora Nicked se le escapó una lágrima. Remus sonrió, apretándole la mano a Helen.

–Mi nieto está completamente bien –explicó la señora Nicked–. ¿Veis esto? Es un niño.

–Entonces decidido –dijo Remus apretándole más fuerte todavía la mano a su esposa–. Matthew Lupin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus, con una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones raídos, apuntaba su varita hacia las paredes de la habitación y de ésta salían increíbles chorros de pintura que se impregnaban sobre el muro.

Helen subió las escaleras con dificultad, debido a su grávido estado, y se asomó al cuarto del bebé que Remus estaba preparando.

–Está quedando maravilloso –dijo Helen–. Pero déjalo pronto, cariño, que mis padres van a venir hoy a cenar. Baja y dúchate.

–Espera un momento –rebatió Remus–. Quiero acabar este lado. He estado pensando ponerle unos dibujitos de dragoncitos en las esquinas. ¿Crees que quedará bien? –le consultó.

Helen sonrió amorosamente.

–Si lo haces tú –contestó–, no me cabe la menor duda. –Helen soltó una risotada–. Ya que estás –dijo–, podrías ponerte y pintar también el sótano.

–Para lo que bajamos allí... –Rio–. Acabo esto y bajo¿de acuerdo?

Helen asintió y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Iba a poner el pie sobre un escalón cuando sintió un escalofrío. Preparada, se agarró a la baranda de la escalera. Un fluir de imágenes nubló su mente: «Su pie sobre el escalón.» «Resbalaba.» «Caía estrepitosamente por la escalera.» «Se apretaba el vientre, llorando.» «Un sanador cualquiera le decía: "¡Aborto!"» Abrió los ojos.

Miró el escalón un par de veces y lo pisó con suavidad, fielmente agarrada a la baranda. Cuando llegó al suelo pensó: «Suerte que vuelvo a tener mis visiones claras. Nunca tuve que haber rechazado mi don.»

«¡Tim Wathelpun!» «¡Tim Wathelpun!» «¡Tim Wathelpun!», repetía su mente como un resorte. Aunque, volviendo a andar, pensó que aquello era un poco fastidioso, desde el punto de vista desde el que se mirase el asunto al menos.

Remus bajó en seguida. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del cuarto de baño secándose con una toalla su cabello color avellana. Helen salió de la cocina y se topó con él. La mujer llevaba un plato con todo tipo de cosas: un piscolabis digno de la aceptación del señor Nicked.

–No hace falta que pongas la mesa tú –le dijo Remus cariñosamente–. ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí lo de ponerla, eh?

–¡Pues porque no soy una carga! Precisamente por eso –exclamó–. No estoy inválida ni puedo dejar de moverme¿no crees? Aún puedo hacerlo. No querrás que esté todo el día metida en la cama¿verdad¿Verdad?

–No, vale –reconoció–, pero esto puedo hacerlo yo.

–Tú ya has hecho suficiente pintando el cuarto del niño. Sécate ese pelo y siéntate. Mis padres están a punto de venir.

Apartó el libro _Un parto feliz_ que Sorensen le había recomendado a Helen se sacara de la biblioteca y se sentó en el sofá. Estuvo medio minuto secándose el cabello, pero cuando se hartó, se puso en pie y le dijo firmemente a Helen que pensaba ayudarla, quisiese ella o no.

–Estupendo. No puedo prohibírtelo –le dijo ella con voz dulce–. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a comer hoy? Pizzas. Mamá me ha dicho que no prepare nada, que lo va a pedir por teléfono a un servidor a domicilio.

–¡Genial! –aprobó Remus radiante–. Hacía tiempo que no las comíamos. Desde que visitamos Roma exactamente. –Suspiró–. Parece que hace tanto... ¿Cómo íbamos a imaginarnos nosotros entonces que pronto íbamos a tener un bebé? –Volvió a suspirar–. Me gustaría haberlo compartido con el grupo... –Desechando este triste pensamiento–. ¡Harry ya tiene que tener siete años!

–Sí –calculó Helen–, me gustaría verlo. Tiene que estar muy crecido. Dumbledore me ha dicho que se parece muchísimo a James. ¡Que incluso lleva gafas!

Remus se rio.

–¿En serio? –inquirió–. Todos los Potter tienen un problema de oftalmología, ya lo dije yo. Tiene que ser algo hereditario. Me gustaría ver a Harry y a Neville. Son los únicos recuerdos que nos quedan¿verdad?

–Bueno, Frank y Alice no están muertos –repuso Helen–. Ellos no son un recuerdo.

–Sí lo son –contrapuso Remus triste–. La última vez que los vimos... Son un recuerdo, Helen, ya no son los que eran, por desgracia.

–Sí, eso es cierto. Pero hablemos de cosas más alegres, Remus. Como de Matthew Lupin, por ejemplo. Nuestro hijo... –Sonrió–. Me hizo mucha ilusión que quisieras llamarlo como mi padre. Él también está emocionadísimo. Aunque querrás que lleve tu nombre en segundo lugar¿verdad?

–Sí... –Asintió Remus lentamente–. Matthew Remus Lupin. Suena bien.

–¡Perfectamente! –exclamó Helen.

Y se besaron.

Los señores Nicked aparecieron por la chimenea a la hora de cenar. Se sentaron a la mesa, junto con Remus y Helen, y charlaron animadamente.

–¿Y cómo se te ocurrió llamarlo como yo? –preguntó el señor Nicked. El respeto del muggle hacia Remus se había engrandecido a partir del momento en que se enteró de que el chico había querido que su nieto llevara su nombre.

–No sé. –Pensó un momento–. Fue casi instantáneo, no lo pensé mucho. Quería que fuese algún nombre de la familia. Julius no iba a ser, por supuesto. Ya hemos tenido suficiente con un malnacido en la familia. –La señora Nicked lo recriminó con una mirada por tan negro lenguaje, pero sonrió comprensiva–. No quería ponerle mi mismo nombre, no sé por qué. Sorensen tampoco. No es que no me guste su nombre, pero prefería Matt. Y sabía que a ti te haría mucha ilusión.

–Pues sí, en efecto –dijo el señor Nicked moviendo el bigotito de un lado a otro.

–Fue un bonito gesto –apuntó la señora Nicked.

–Tampoco es para tanto. –Le restó importancia Remus, sonrojado–. Nos apetecía tanto a Helen como a mí, y ya está.

–¿Y para cuándo vendrá mi nieto? –preguntó con cara de bonachón el señor Nicked–. ¿Eh, para cuándo?

–Principios de septiembre –le respondió la señora Nicked–, como muy tarde.

–¡Magnífico! –exclamó el muggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El siete de septiembre supuso el fin de la tortura de Helen, y tomo por tortura sus vómitos, náuseas, mareos, antojos..., que a nadie deben pasar inadvertidos, a pesar de que un servidor, apostando por el buen gusto de sus lectores, ha decidido obviar ciertos detalles que podrían herir ciertamente su sensibilidad.

Helen se levantó con la espalda dolorida aquella mañana. La zona de los riñones le dolía de forma insoportable, y no sabía si podría durar mucho más soportando aquel peso extra.

–Buenos días, Helen –la saludó Remus–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Me duele todo el cuerpo... –dijo con el rostro contraído–. Me duele las espalda, me duelen los riñones... ¡Me duele el alma!

–Tampoco seas exagerada. –Rio Remus.

–¿Ah, no? –le inquirió de mal humor–. Deberíais ser los hombres los que llevarais el niño los nueve meses del embarazo. Me juego la cabeza a que lo veríais de otra forma¿verdad?

–Me refería a lo de que te dolía el alma –explicó Remus–. Yo ya sé que estar embarazada no tiene que ser fácil, pero tú también sabes que si pudiera me cambiaría por ti. Pero como no es posible...

–¡Claro que no es posible! –exclamó Helen de mal talante–. Ayer estuve consultando algunos libros, y hay conjuros para todo, hasta para limpiarle los malditos mocos a un niño, pero no para pasarle el embarazo a un hombre. No me imaginaba yo que la magia pudiera llegar a ser tan machista¿sabes?

Remus no quiso seguir discutiendo. Ninguno tenía la razón o dejaba de tenerla, tan sólo exponían cabalmente sus argumentos.

Bajaron a desayunar. Remus le pidió amabemente a su mujer, como todas las mañanas, que se sentara, pues él, servicialmente, le iba a preparar el desayuno. Le llevó tostadas y mermelada, zumo de naranja recién exprimido y leche, y unas galletas ricas en fibra que le venían muy bien a Helen para la barriga.

–Gracias, Remus –le dijo cuando terminó de ponerlo todo en la mesa. Mordisqueó con delicadeza una galleta–. ¿Te importaría ir esta mañana a la biblioteca para sacarme un libro? Como no puedo desaparecerme...

–No, no me importa –dijo Remus mientras untaba con mantequilla su tostada–. ¿Qué libro?

–Pues había pensado hacerte caso –respondió–, así que voy a leerme _Hocico peludo, corazón humano_.

Remus soltó con estridencia el cuchillo sobre la mesa, se quedó mirando a Helen con sorpresa y exclamó:

–¿En serio? Qué bien. Verás cómo el libro te gusta. Tiene muy buenas críticas hasta el momento.

–Bueno, sí, sí –dijo Helen–, pero no me atosigues que capaz eres de quitarme las ganas y todo. Que estoy aburrida, pero no sé si voy a tener empeño para acabármelo¿no crees?

–Leételo, que está muy bien –habló Remus cohibido y cabizbajo–. Sorensen dice que hay críticos magos que consideran que es un autor muy bueno, y otros que opinan que el propio autor, por ciertos comentarios que hace en el libro, es también un licántropo.

–Bueno¿y a mí qué me importa? –preguntó Helen amablemente.

–Nada, nada, yo... –respondió Remus–. Creía que te gustaría saberlo. Creo que tu tía Ángela tenía razón. En todos los matrimonios hay problemas de comunicación.

Helen ahogó un grito.

–Pero no te cabrees –dijo Remus al ver la expresión de su cara–. No pasa nada. Yo no me voy a enfadar. Si no quieres que siga hablando del libro ese, lo dices y ya está. Pero, no obstante, creo que voy ya a sacarlo de la biblioteca. No te importa¿no?

Helen no pudo reprimir ya un grito y se apretó fuertemente su voluminosa barriga.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Remus preocupado.

–Acabo... de... romper... ¡aguas! –gritó.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Remus levantándose de un salto y volcando la silla–. ¿Qué hago¡Ah, sí! –Cogió un tenedor y lo encantó–. Ya está, toma. Es un traslador. Aparecerás en San Mungo. Yo me desapareceré¿de acuerdo? –Helen asintió con esfuerzo–. ¿Duele?

–¡Claro que sí! –gritó entre gemidos.

Y agarrando firmemente el tenedor, se desapareció en un haz de luz. Remus, temblando, se apuntó con la varita y se esfumó. Maullidos saltó sobre la mesa del desayuno, no vigilada, y sus bigotes se mancharon de mermelada, de migas de galleta y pan.

Matthew Lupin (Matt en adelante) nació a las quince horas treinta y cuatro minutos del susodicho día. Pesó tres kilos, doscientos gramos y medía cincuenta y cinco centímetros. Era de piel clara y ojos oscuros, herencia de su abuelo paterno, compartida con su tío Sorensen, y su escaso pelo entonces pronto sería una mata de rizados bucles castaños, aunque con el tiempo se oscurecerían y abandonarían paulatinamente su rizada forma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La señora Jenson y el resto de vecinas, enteradas del inminente nacimiento de los Lupin, fueron a visitar a la familia. Ya hacía una semana del maravilloso acontecimiento, y Helen, gracias sin duda alguna a los cuidados mágicos, estaba muy recuperada del parto; estaba casi nueva.

–Ciertamente es un niño precioso –comentó la señora Jenson asomándose por encima de la cuna, donde el niño dormía apaciblemente entre los doseles–. Se le parece, señor Lupin. En serio se le da un aire.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Remus dubitativo.

–¡Oh, sí! –exclamó la señora Jenson–. ¿No pensáis lo mismo vosotras, eh?

–Sí, se le parece –comentó la señora Winslet–, aunque los ojos no. Qué pena que ahora esté dormido, pero son unos ojos muy bonitos.

–Los ojos son como los de su tío –apreció Remus, y las mujeres murmuraron entre ellas, satisfechas.

–Pero las manos –apuntó la señora Ruffalo–¡ay, las manos! Para mí que las tiene como su madre –mirando a Helen–. Sí, son manos delicadas como las suyas. –Remus se rio. «¡Son las manos de un bebé!», dijo–. Sí, señor Lupin, sí, pero son idénticas a las de su esposa. Unas manos con mucha fuerza.

–¿Usted cree? –preguntó Helen mirándose sus propias manos por el reverso y el anverso.

–No me cabe duda –zanjó el asunto esta última vecina.

–Pero ¡qué mono es! –agregó la señora Delannoy–. Mirad qué nariz más graciosa tiene, tan respingona. Realmente, señor Lupin, se le parece. Nadie podría decir que el niño no es suyo.

Todos se echaron a reír.

–Pero yo no tengo la nariz tan respingona –dijo Remus tocándose el extremo de su nariz.

–Pero se le parece... –comentó la señora Jenson que miraba al niño con admiración–. Señora Lupin, le hemos traído unas cuantas cosas. Esperamos que le gusten. –Abrió una bolsa enorme que tenía a su lado–. Esto son potitos para el bebé. Les hemos comprado unos cuantos; mire, éste es de verduritas, éste de pescado¡y éste tan cuco de carne! –Sacó un enorme paquete–. Pañales. Le harán falta, créame. Y le recomiendo que enseñe al señor Lupin a cambiarlos, que estamos en la era de la igualdad.

–Descuide, señora –le dijo éste amablemente–, pero tengo tanto tiempo libre que tendré que ser yo quien se encargue de limpiarle las caquitas al niño.

–No es gran cosa –comentó de pronto la vieja señora Tilly–, pero en el ultramarino de mi hijo hay un hueco para trabajar como montador de cargas. Usted está fuerte, señor Lupin, no como su anterior empleado, que se partió la columna levantando una caja de manzanas, con lo que el trabajo le vendría como anillo al dedo.

–Muchas gracias –se le adelantó a responder Helen–, pero está en espera de conocer el veredicto de unas oposiciones en las que ha concursado. Como comprenderá está muy nervioso, y no es bueno que haga esfuerzos de ese tipo hasta que no le den la respuesta. Además, a lo mejor consigue ese trabajo.

–Qué bien –comentó la señora Jenson–. ¿Y en qué campo se mueve usted, señor Lupin?

–En el de la Veterinaria –respondió Helen sonriente.

–Perfecto –exclamó la señora Ruffalo–. Porque tengo una vaca que la pobre está en las últimas. ¡Ay, pobre animal! No sabemos ya a quién acudir. Podría haberlo dicho usted antes, señor Lupin...

–Sí, bueno... –contestó éste indeciso.

–¿Podría pasarse un día a echarle un ojo a la vaca? –preguntó la señora Ruffalo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Sí, claro... –respondió–. Los dos ojos, si es posible.

Remus le lanzó una rápida mirada a Helen y ésta se limitó a sonreír forzadamente.

Matt se despertó. Emitió un prolongado bostezo y un gritito, y todos los presentes se rieron, hicieron una ovación y se asomaron al borde de la cuna. Matt aparecía moviendo las extremidades nervioso, con los ojos negros abiertos de par en par.

El oído de Remus se aguzó instintivamente. Escuchó un traqueteo lejano, que se hacía cada vez más audible. ¿Qué era aquello? Se volvió lentamente. La chimenea soltó una humarada de negro hollín, y, tambaleándose, el señor Nicked se aferró a la repisa para no caerse.

–Buenas –dijo muy jovial, pero cuando se disipó la nube de humo...– ¡Joder, la he fastidiado!

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la señora Tilly esgrimiendo su bastón–. ¿Quién es ese hombre tan feo que ha salido de la chimenea?

Todas las mujeres, asustadas y alarmadas, se pusieron en pie, a la defensiva, gritando y pataleando. Remus fue hasta la cuna, limpió un poco la cara de su hijo Matt, que se había quedado manchada de hollín, y lo cogió en brazos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, inaudito.

–¡Sálvanos, Dios! –gritó la señora Jenson–. ¿Qué tipo de demoníaca visión es ésta?

El señor Nicked, poniéndose las manos en la barriga, profirió un larga y audible risotada navideña:

–¡Jo, jo, jo! Feliz Navidad. Soy Papa Noel. –Remus se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto. Matt lloraba–. He venido un poco antes para conocer a este niño recién nacido. ¡Jo, jo, jo! Os estáis portando todos muy bien este año –dijo–. Menos tú –señalando a la señora Tilly, que seguía gritando espantada–, a quien te voy a tener que traer carbón.

–¡Deja de decir tonterías, papá! –gritó Helen enojada.

–Pero ¿conoces a ese monstruo? –inquirió atemorizada la señora Jenson.

–¡Oye, de monstruo nada! –exclamó el señor Nicked–, que yo el atractivo lo llevo en el interior. Lo que pasa es que vestido pierdo mucho, mi mujer no hace más que decírmelo.

–¡Mira que te dije que no cogieras más los polvos flu, papá! –vociferó Helen–. Y si vas a venir avisas, porque mira la que has liado.

–Yo me voy a ir –dijo la hasta el momento silenciosa señora Harring–. No sé a qué están jugando, pero me dan miedo. Lo digo en serio.

Abrió la puerta. Helen intentó sacar su varita rápidamente, pero Remus se le adelantó. A pesar de tener el niño cogido, sólo tuvo que extender un dedo y la puerta se cerró sonoramente, ante el asombro de la señora Harring y el resto, que empezaron a lloriquear.

–¡Papá, a la cocina! –gritó Helen–. Ya hablaremos ahora después tú y yo.

El señor Nicked se marchó con la cabeza baja.

–Ayúdame, Remus, por favor –le pidió Helen.

El joven soltó a la criatura en la cuna y sacó su varita. Algunas mujeres contuvieron el aliento, asustadas, con gruesas lágrimas desprendiéndose de sus vidriosos ojos.

–Menos mal que ha venido tu padre... –dijo Remus.

–¿Menos mal? –inquirió Helen de mal humor, también sacando su varita.

–Sí, menos mal –repitió él–. ¿O cómo ibas a seguir explicando tú eso de que yo soy de la "Vetarinaria" o como hayas dicho, eh? –Helen se echó a reír, inocente–. Qué suerte que tengamos que borrar más de una memoria¿no crees? –Volviéndose hacia las asustadas mujeres–: Esto no va a doler nada. Helen y yo somos brujos, pero ustedes no deben saberlo. Vamos a desmemorizarles¿de acuerdo?

Sendos rayos verdes recorrieron aquel día el salón de los Lupin. Las señoras de la villa se marcharon felices, como vinieron, ignorantes de gran parte de lo que había pasado aquel día en presencia de los Lupin. El señor Nicked se llevó una buena bronca, pero Helen acabó disculpándolo. A fin de cuentas le alegraba que su padre viniera a visitarlos, así que le dio un puñado de polvos flu para el regreso, y otro más para que volviera a visitarlos cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando avisara con anterioridad.

–No hay quién te entienda, Helen –comentó Remus confuso.

–Sí, tal vez –dijo ésta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El señor Nicked vino muchísimas veces más a casa de Helen, y ésta siempre le daba un puñadito de polvos flu para el regreso y otro para que viniera a verlos otro día cualquiera. «Me da pena», comentaba la mujer viéndolo desaparecer por la chimenea. No obstante, otras veces también venía acompañado por su esposa, la señora Nicked; ésta ignoraba por completo el juego que se traían padre e hija. De haberlo sabido... Una de las tantas veces en que los abuelos de Matt vinieron a casa de los Lupin fue el siete de septiembre de 1988, día en que se festejó el aniversario del nacimiento del pequeño vástago Lupin.

El niño, que andaba ya, aunque algo torpemente, agarrándose a las sillas para no tropezar, tarareaba las palabras con un sonsonete pueril: «ta-ta, gu-gu...», pero que lo hacía muy divertido. Era muy simpático y risueño, siempre sonriendo y mostrando sus diminutos dientes de leche, perlas blancas en su boca de marfil, con sus ojos negros y brillantes reluciendo como una noche cerrada de luna llena.

Dumbledore se acercó a Remus y le dio el regalo para su hijo.

–Espero que te guste –dijo sin sonreír–. Es una varita de juguete. Si la agita, suena música. Le ayudará a dormir.

A Helen, por otro lado, sus padres también le daban el regalo para el pequeño, un paquete alargado y envuelto en un llamativo papel de regalo. La chica lo abrió lentamente, sonriendo, ante la expectación y emoción del señor Nicked, que esperaba anhelante la cara que iba a poner.

Desgarró el envoltorio y asomó una caja con el dibujo de una diminuta escoba. Helen se quedó de piedra. Abrió la caja y salió una escoba pequeña, para un niño, de ésas que no se levantan más de unos palmos del suelo.

–¡Mamá! –gritó Helen, recriminadora.

–A mí no me mires –dijo la señora Nicked–. Esto ha sido cosa de tu padre.

–Yo no quiero que nazca rodeado de aparatos mágicos –comentó Helen–. Quiero que nazca como yo...

–Pero ¡es que me hacía tanta ilusión!... –exclamó el señor Nicked.

Sorensen jugueteaba con el niño. Lo había sentado en su carrito y le acariciaba la barriga. Matt reía. Se le caía la baba y tío Sorensen se la limpiaba. Después le hacía pedorretas en el estómago y Matt reía más fuerte, con todas las babas por la barbilla. Sorensen se apresuraba a limpiárselas.

–¿Sabes lo que te he comprado? –le dijo Sorensen a su sobrinito.

–Gu-gu... Gogen...

–¡Ha dicho mi nombre! –exclamó Sorensen loco de regocijo–. ¡Ha dicho mi nombre¡Ha dicho "Soren"!

Todos se acercaron a verlo, a felicitar a Matt, pero éste, de improviso tan observado, se quedó mudo, cohibido. La calma se adueñó de nuevo de todos, y el pequeño Matt y Sorensen se quedaron solos.

–Vamos, Matt –dijo su tío, impaciente–. Dilo otra vez. Di tito Soren.

Matt se puso a reír como si su tío le estuviese haciendo cosquillas, y Sorensen desistió. Ya hubiera sido demasiado, pensó, que su sobrino hubiese dicho su nombre dos veces en un mismo día.

Un chasquido. Remus se volvió.

–¡Ken¿Cómo tú por aquí? –Remus abrazó al primo de Sorensen, Ken Fosworth–. Ya no hay quién te vea el pelo.

–Espero no venir en mal momento –dijo–. Sorensen me había dicho que era el cumpleaños de Matt y me apetecía venir. Además es mi día libre.

–¡Claro que puedes venir, Ken! –exclamó Remus–. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, chico. ¿Y cómo te va en el Ministerio?

–Bien, bien –respondió tomando asiento–. En la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica no hay quien pare. –Suspiró–. Apenas si tengo tiempo para nada. Hasta cuando estoy en casa tengo que estar rellenando formularios como un poseso. Es una pesadilla. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. –Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica–. Le he traído un regalo al pequeño Matt. Es poca cosa, pero creo que le hará gracia.

–No tenías por qué molestarte, Ken –dijo Remus aceptándolo–. ¿Qué mejor regalo que tu presencia?

–Anda, no te pongas poético –dijo bromista Sorensen, que había aparecido subrepticiamente por detrás–. Hola, primo.

–Hola, Soren. ¿Qué tal?

–Bien. ¿Y tú?

–También bien –dijo sin ánimo–. Quizá mañana me pase por la biblioteca¿sabes? –Sorensen asintió, atento–. Tengo que consultar unos cuantos manuales de política mágica. Y también muggle. –Mirando a Remus y resoplando–: No te puedes ni imaginar la de cosas que estoy aprendiendo últimamente...

Remus sonrió. Se acordó del paquete que le había dado Ken y se dispuso a abrirlo. Desató el lazo y retiró el envoltorio de papel. Era un reloj despertador con motivos de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco, un personaje de tebeo que se estaba haciendo muy popular en el mundo mágico.

–Oh, muchas gracias, Ken –dijo Remus.

–Lo siento, Remus –comentó Ken–. Sé que estarás pensando que para qué demonios quiere el niño un desperatador si tiene sólo un año...

–No, no, en serio, no... –se disculpó Remus.

–... pero es que no he tenido tiempo para buscar nada mejor –siguió explicando el joven–. Pensé que le haría gracia. Al menos el timbre de la alarma es divertido...

–Muchas gracias, Ken.

–De nada, Remus.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Matt Lupin acabó tarde. Ken se fue pronto, pues, como explicó, a la mañana siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para ir al Ministerio y no debía trasnochar. Dumbledore también estuvo poco tiempo, pues también dijo que tenía que acometer sus obligaciones como director de Hogwarts.

El señor Nicked, después de cenar, solicitó ser él mismo quien se encargara de acostar al niño. Lo llevó a su dormitorio y lo metió en la cuna. Tardaba en bajar.

–¿Puedes ir a ver qué está haciendo mi padre? –le preguntó Helen a Remus.

Éste asintió.

–Sí, eso, ve –dijo la señora Nicked–. Menudo caso de muggle...

Remus se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y se levantó despacio. Subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de Matt. Se quedó un minuto silencioso, observando desde la puerta.

El señor Nicked jugaba con la varita musical que Dumbledore le había regalado a Matt. Había sacado de su caja la escoba voladora de juguete, y ésta flotaba en el aire. El muggle soltó la varita musical y cogió el sonajero del bebé. Lo agitó y de éste salió un haz de luces de colores. El señor Nicked se quedó maravillado.

–Ejem, ejem –carraspeó Remus.

El muggle se volvió con cara de atontado.

–Yo... Esto... Yo... –comenzó a excusarse.

–Deberías bajar, Matthew –fue lo único que dijo Remus, en un tono delicado–. Vas a despertar al niño.

–En absoluto sería mi intención –dijo el agradable suegro.

Soltó el sonajero mágico y se apartó casi de puntillas. Remus agarró el picaporte y cerró lentamente la puerta. Asomó por el diminuto resquicio la cara y dijo en un susurro:

–Buenas noches, querido hijo mío.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El señor Nicked no hacía sino aparecerse continuamente por la chimenea. Tal era su continua presencia y su costumbre, que ya incluso se olvidaba de avisar con anterioridad, imposición que le habían imputado a fin de que no volvieran a ocurrir sucesos como el que más arriba se ha explicado.

Lo que pasaba es que el muy espabilado, sin contar ya con nadie, de la práctica que había cogido con los viajes por chimenea, utilizando el pellizco de polvos flu que le había dado su hija y cogiendo algunas monedas de oro mágico del monedero de su mujer se había presentado en el callejón Diagon y se había autoproveído de polvos flu.

Cuando Matt ya tenía año y medio, la situación llegó a un estado en el que Remus y Helen decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto: cubrieron el hueco de la chimenea con un muro de ladrillo.

–Ya está –dijo Remus sacudiéndose las manos afanosamente después de convocarlo.

Su idea era dar un escarmiento al señor Nicked. Si era un mago el que se aparecía en la chimenea de los Lupin podría solventar fácilmente el taponamiento con un hechizo (a no ser que sólo asomese la cabeza, caso en el cual se llevaría un buen golpe contra la pared de ladrillos), pero si era el señor Nicked ¡se quedaría encerrado!

Una mañana cualquiera Helen sentó al pequeño Matt en la mesa del salón, le puso unos lápices de colores y un folio, y le pidió algo bonito para que dibujara. A Matt le encantaba dibujar, y se le daba bastante bien, aunque todo lo que hacía, como cualquier niño de su edad, eran abstractos garabatos que en nada tienen que envidiar a las mejores obras del Expresionismo.

–Yo me voy a la cocina¿vale? –dijo la mujer tiernamente, acariciándole su castaño cabello.

–¿Papá? –preguntó Matt mirándola candorosamente.

–Esto... –Dudó. Lo había mandado al hospital con un volante firmado por ella para que le administraran una poción de que ella no disponía, pues se le había infectado una herida. Anoche había sido luna llena y ambos eran muy cuidadosos al tratar el tema con Matt, que era muy preguntón, pues no querían, ni sabían, comentarle el tema a tan corta edad–. Ha ido a dar un paseo, cariño. Venga, dibújame algo bonito¿quieres?

Matt asintió repetidas veces y Helen le dio un beso muy fuerte en la mejilla. El niño cogió toscamente el lápiz rojo y comenzó a rasgar con él toda la hoja, mientras, en un gesto graciosísimo, sacaba la lengua, a causa del esfuerzo que en la tarea estaba poniendo.

Se escuchó un traqueteo, un golpe, una exclamación de sorpresa amortiguada, como en la lejanía, como un eco. Matt miró hacia todos lados, con el lápiz rojo apretado en su mano.

–¡Helen! –se escuchó, aunque tan bajo que apenas si se entreoía–. ¡Remus¡Palomita!

Matt, con soberano esfuerzo, se bajó de la silla. Se acercó a la chimenea y puso la mano en el muro de ladrillos y cemento.

–¡Helen! –dijo la voz al otro lado.

–¿Abuelito? –preguntó Matt en voz baja.

–¿Matt¡Ay, Matt, gracias al Cielo! –exclamó–. Vamos, chico, llama a mamá.

–Abuelito –repitió el niño.

–¡Vamos, vamos, Matt! Haz honor a tu nombre de pila, nietecito –exclamó fuera de sí el muggle–. ¡Vamos! Llama a tu mamá y dile que venga. Mira que han puesto por error una pared aquí. Hay que ver...

–Abuelito –repitió Matt, sonriendo.

–¡Ay, Dios! –exclamó el señor Nicked desde el otro lado–. ¿Quieres hacer algo¡Mira que esto está lleno de cenizas! Y oscuro... ¡Palomita!

–¡Abuelito! –exclamó Matt y se echó a reír–. ¡Abuelito!

Helen apareció por la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos en el delantal. Se quedó mirando a Matt y se puso a reír.

–¿Cómo has bajado de la silla, eh, delincuente juvenil? –preguntó bromista, y Matt se puso a señalar la chimenea–. ¿Y con quién hablabas?

–¡Abuelito! –exclamó.

–¡Ay, santa madre de Rowling! –exclamó Helen–. Hazte a un lado, cielo. –Sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer con un sonido de explosión el muro de ladrillo. El señor Nicked apareció con el pelo lleno de cenizas y churretes de hollín por toda la cara.

–¡Abuelito! –gritó muy contento Matt y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, aunque sólo le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un gruñido. Remus, Remus el licántropo, se abalanzó frenético contra la pared del sótano y aplastó su hocico con gran dolor. Se comenzó a morder la pata, de la que pronto caía un hilillo de sangre. Se detuvo, dolorida la bestia. Se arrellanó sobre el suelo, bajo el haz de luz plateada que entraba por el resquicio superior del sótano, una ventanilla a ras de suelo en la calle. Tomó carrerilla, intentó pegar un salto para escaparse, pero le quedaba demasiado lejos, y se cayó doblándose una pata.

Gruñendo lastimeramente, se arrellanó en el suelo con la mirada perdida en la luna llena que se dibujaba en el diminuto espacio de firmamento visible. Gruñía. La tabla suelta del suelo del sótano comenzó a brillar, apenas perceptiblemente.

Al otro lado de la puerta del sótano, tras la diminuta trampilla, descansaba la ropa de Remus que antes de transformarse éste había pasado al otro lado por el agujero de la puerta. La túnica negra, hecha un ovillo, reflectaba una luz violeta. Las paredes externas del sótano brillaban con esta tonalidad; acababa de desintegrarse el hechizo insonorizador que había practicado Remus sobre el sótano. Un aullido del licántropo fue perfectamente audible en toda la casa, aunque Helen y Matt dormían tan profundamente que ninguno se despertó.

La luz violeta se redujo. Se convirtió en una sombra, una mancha en el suelo, que lentamente ascendió los escalones que daban a la primera planta. Atravesó el salón hasta la escalera de la segunda planta. Recorrió el pasillo. La puerta del dormitorio... La atravesó. Ascendió por la pata de la cama. Recorrió la manta, subiendo lentamente, hasta la cara. Pasó el rostro, acariciándolo, y Matt se despertó. La luz violeta se escindió ante el reflejo de luz lunar que entraba a raudales por la ventana del pequeño, que al día siguiente cumpliría los dos años.

Un aullido...

Los ojos negros de Matt brillaron. Se desarropó y se bajó de la cama. Anduvo despacio, casi de puntillas, con sus pies descalzos. Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en el salón.

Otro aullido...

El oído del pequeño escuchó perfectamente. Supo exactamente de dónde provenían aquellos alaridos animales, y sin miedo bajó la tortuosa y oscura escalera que daba al sótano. Al bajar se tropezó con la ropa de su padre, y el lobo que había al otro lado de la puerta gruñó, aguzando el oído.

Matt lo había presentido. Él también aguzó el oído. Pero sentía curiosidad...

Vio un reflejo de luz; un haz de luz violeta en el hueco de la puerta. Introdujo la cabeza en la trampilla de la puerta del sótano. El chico era tan pequeño y delgado que cogía perfectamente. Extendió los brazos y los pasó. Seguidamente el tronco, con algo más de dificultad, y las piernas una a una. Cayó al otro lado, en el sótano.

El licántropo se levantó con dificultad, gruñendo silenciosamente, derramando las babas por el suelo. Con la pata rota, anduvo con dificultad hasta él. Matt también caminó hacia la extraña forma que se dibujaba bajo el rayo de luna.

La oscuridad se cernía entre ambos...

Un chispazo. Una luz violácea inundó la habitación. La tabla suelta del suelo del sótano brillaba. Los ojos de la bestia licántropa brillaban; los de Matt también, de puro miedo. El licántropo se puso a gruñir, listo para saltar de un momento a otro a fin de capturar a su presa.

La puerta del sótano se abrió estridentemente. Los goznes chirriaron, y la madera de la puerta golpeó contra la pared. Helen, vestida con el camisón, con mirada dura, blandía con aspecto feroz su varita. La luz violeta se apagó con el soplo de una brisa invisible.

El lobo gruñó irascible y se apresuró a saltar sobre Matt, antes de que la mujer se lo impidiese. Matt gritó. Helen puso un pie en el sótano. La mente se le inundó de imágenes extrañas. Una niña apareció detrás de Remus y se quedó fijamente mirando a Helen, con dureza. La niña negó con la cabeza.

–¡Impedimenta! –gritó Helen.

Un relámpago de luz roja salió de su varita. Ésta temblaba en sus manos. La luz brillaba en las paredes. La potencia del encantamiento hizo que Helen levitase del suelo y que se le erizara el cabello.

El Remus licántropo se quedó paralizado en el aire.

La varita de Helen temblaba irremediablemente en su mano. No la podía controlar. Le vibraba, sacudía. No podía concluir el hechizo.

–¡Ya basta! –gritó Helen.

El grito escindió el aire como el hechizo. Como surgidos de las paredes, una docena de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro la miraban indiferentes. Eran de piel pálida, delgaduchos, y de pelo oscuro, como oscuros eran sus ojos, negros como una noche sin luna.

–Mamá... –susurró Matt.

Helen desvió la vista hacia su hijo y se rompió el encantamiento. Dejó de levitar, cayendo al suelo torpemente. La luz roja se apagó. Tornó la oscuridad. El lobo seguía paralizado en el aire. Las figuras misteriosas, pálidas como el enigma, habían desaparecido, o se sumergían en la penumbra.

–Vámonos, Matt... –dijo Helen. Lo cogió de la mano y lo sacó del sótano–. Vámonos.

Cerró la puerta del sótano. Sacó su varita y encantó el picaporte. Al otro lado, una luz violeta parpadeó en la tabla suelta del sótano. Se apagó lentamente, derrotada.

Helen, con su hijo cogido de la mano, subió hasta la segunda planta. Lo metió en la cama y lo arropó. Se sentó en el filo y le dio un beso en la frente.

–¿Qué era ese monstruo? –preguntó Matt cándidamente.

–¿Monstruo? –repitió Helen asombrada. ¿Cómo iban a poderle decir nunca que era su padre si desde tan temprana edad ya lo consideraba como un monstruo?–. Es un animalito, Matt. Es el animalito que vigila tu padre todas las noches que está fuera.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Matt, comprendiendo.

–Prométeme que no volverás a bajar nunca allí abajo... ¡Prométemelo! –Matt asintió–. Buenas noches, cariño... –Consultó su reloj de pulsera–. Y feliz cumpleaños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Helen entretuvo a Matt haciéndole que dibujase cualquier cosa en un folio que le entregó. Le dio sus lápices de colores y el pequeño, con la lengua fuera, se puso a dibujar muy alegre.

Cogió el gris y pintó una extraña forma circular. Le pintó ojos y una terrible boca llena de dientes. Cogió el color rosa y pintó una cabeza pequeña, y otra grande que tenía el pelo de punta, que pintó de color negro. Los vistió con los demás colores.

Remus se acercó renqueando. Helen le había dicho que se había doblado un tobillo y que le prepararía una pomada mágica para curarlo. Evitó cualquier mención a lo sucedido, pues gracias a santa Rowling Remus no recordaba nada.

El hombre se sentó en la mesa, al lado de su hijo. Lo felicitó y el pequeño sonrió. Remus se lo quedó un momento contemplando, abstraído. Se fijó en lo que estaba dibujando y sus facciones cambiaron por completo.

–¿Qué estás dibujando? –preguntó.

–¿Esto? –inquirió el pequeño Matt–. Esto es un bicho, ésta es mamá, y éste soy yo. A ti, papá, no porque no estabas.

–¿Un bicho? –siguió indagando Remus con un nudo en la garganta–. ¿Dónde has visto ese... "bicho"?

–En el sótano, anoche.

Remus se quedó de una pieza. Comenzó a sentir náuseas, mareos; creyó que se desmayaba, pero lo único que desvariaba era su cabeza. Matt siguió dibujando, inconsciente de lo que a su padre le sucedía.

–Y ésta es... mamá¿has dicho? –preguntó Remus.

–Sí –contestó Matt sonriente.

–¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Remus.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

–Magia... –contestó.

Remus se puso en pie de un salto. Le dolía el pie que se había doblado la noche anterior, pero anduvo deprisa hasta el dormitorio, donde Helen se estaba vistiendo para ir a trabajar.

–Helen... –dijo sin aliento.

La mujer se volvió, dándole la espalda al espejo del armario.

–Sí¿qué quieres?

–¡Matt me vio anoche¿Me vio? –Helen calló. Bajó la mirada–. ¿Me vio? –gritó.

–Sí, Remus –contestó dándose la vuelta y mirándose en el espejo. En el reflejo pudo ver a un Remus derrumbado. Hubiera preferido mentirle a que lo averiguara y se sintiera culpable, como estaba sucediendo sin duda alguna–. No es culpa tuya, Remus. Matt debió de coger por la trampilla. No habíamos contado con eso.

Remus apoyó la espalda en la pared. Se escurrió lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se puso a llorar en silencio. Helen se agachó a su lado.

–No es tu culpa, Remus.

–¡Sí lo es! –gritó, fuera de sí–. Esto es lo que tanto temía, Helen. ¿Y si lo hubiera mordido¿Eh¿Y si lo hubiera mordido? –Volvió a llorar más fuerte todavía, restregándose el pelo–. No me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida.

–Remus... –Lo tranquilizó Helen–. No pasa nada. Formamos un buen equipo todos. Hubo un descuido, no me cabe duda, pero en sueños tuve una visión... Pude aparecer a tiempo. –Recordó cómo en el sótano sus poderes mágicos se habían intensificado; no sólo ya su don adivinatorio, sino también su magia común. Pensó si se lo contaría a Remus–. Pude aparecer a tiempo... –Sonrió débilmente.

A las doce comenzaron a aparecer los primeros invitados al cumpleaños de Matthew Lupin. Dumbledore fue de los más puntuales. Apareció con un chasquido en el salón cuando aún no había llegado nadie. Soltó el regalo encima de la mesa y se sentó pesadamente. Matt corrió a coger el paquete y lo desenvolvió sentado en el suelo. Dumbledore y Remus lo miraban; el primero indiferente y el segundo emocionado, aunque aún melancólico por lo que había averiguado aquella mañana.

–Si no se le hubiera puesto ese nombre... –musitó Dumbledore.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Remus volviéndose hacia él.

–No, nada. –Sonrió–. Estaba pensando en voz alta. –Rio–. Es que me hubiera gustado que le hubieras puesto Albus al niño.

Remus rió. Pensó que Dumbledore hablaba en broma. No podía imaginarse lo en serio que hablaba...

Helen entró por la puerta de la cocina con una olorosa bandeja de sabrosas galletas recién sacadas del horno. Las puso delante de Dumbledore, sonriente.

–Sería conveniente que las dejaras enfriar un poco, Dumbledore –dijo Helen, sin perder su preciosa sonrisa.

–Gracias, Helen –dijo sin mucho ánimo, apenas sonriendo–. Tienen una pinta magnífi...

–¡Magnífico! –Apareció el señor Nicked por la chimenea. Estaba olisqueando histriónicamente–. Galletas recién hechas¿no? –Tenía una carpeta bajo el brazo–. Magnífico. Podré comerlas mientras termino de cumplimentar los informes del hospital. ¡Aunque esto no me ha pasado a mí en la vida! –exclamó el muggle enojadísimo, volviéndose hacia su mujer que acababa de aparecer por el hueco de la chimenea–. Nunca me había tenido que traer trabajo a casa... ¿En qué mundo vivimos?

Matt se levantó con dificultad y corrió hasta su abuelo.

–¡Abuelito! –iba gritando.

El señor Nicked lo cogió en brazos y levantó. Matt reía con regocijo, levantando los brazos emocionado.

–Bájalo –le pidió bruscamente la señora Nicked a su marido–. Que en una de éstas se te va el niño al techo. Feliz cumpleaños, Matt.

–Gracias, abuelita –dijo entre salto y salto el niño.

Por fin soltó el muggle al pequeño, y el hombre se fue hasta la mesa, donde se sentó al lado de Dumbledore. Picó unas cuantas galletas, aunque se quemó porque aún estaban calientes. Sacó varios informes y una pluma estilográfica y se puso a firmar los documentos sin prestarles demasiada atención.

Al poco aparecieron Ángela y Ryan y Sorensen también. Ken no pudo acudir a este cumpleaños, pues realmente estaba atareado. Aunque le había cogido mucho cariño a su pequeño primito, como él llamaba a Matt, y venía a visitarlo siempre que tenía oportunidad.

El pequeño Matt se puso de cuclillas ante Maullidos, que venía lamiéndose los bigotes. El gato bufó. Matt se puso a acariciarle el lomo, aunque lo hizo tan bruscamente que el gato se enfadó y estuvo a punto de arañarlo. Suerte que Helen estuvo rápida en reflejos y apartó al gato de un manotazo. (No era cuestión de pegarle un empujón a su propio hijo¿no?).

–Toma, entretente con esto –le dijo a su pequeño.

Le dio la pluma estilográfica de su abuelo, que, despistado, comía las galletas caseras a dos carrillos mientras hablaba intensamente con Ryan, a quien, a su vez, se las escupía encima al intentar hablar con la boca llena.

Se escuchó «crac», y todo el mundo se volvió hacia Matt, que reía tontamente. Tenía éste toda la pechera manchada de negra tinta, y un trozo de la pluma del señor Nicked en cada mano.

–Se ha "rompido" –dijo Matt viendo que todo el mundo lo miraba con atención.

Ángela y la señora Nicked sobre todo se rieron a carcajadas cuando escucharon aquella inocente expresión del pequeño.

–Ay, lo que me gustaría a mí tener un niño –dijo Ángela.

–No se dice "rompido", Matt –lo corrigió su madre–. Se dice "se ha roto".

El señor Nicked, medio llorando, mirando con pena su pluma estilográfica nueva, dijo:

–No se dice "se ha roto". Se dice "se puede arreglar". Porque se puede arreglar¿verdad¿Verdad?

Helen rio. Cogió la pluma y le dio un toque con la varita. Se unió como si estuviera nueva, y el señor Nicked se tiró media hora bendiciendo la magia y su utilidad.

Pero cuando se acercaba su nieto, Matt, éste le ponía mala cara y se escondía la pluma estilográfica en el bolsillo.

–No es un juguete –le dijo el señor Nicked–. Es mía. Sólo mía. Mi tesoro...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cena de Navidad del año 1989 se celebró, para variar, en casa de tía Ángela. Estuvieron todos invitados, incluso Sorensen, por supuesto, y como éste insistiera, Ángela se vio en la obligación de invitar también a Ken Fosworth, su primo.

El pequeño Matt se sentó en una silla alta, solo, al lado de su papá, que lo atendía gustoso. Temprano se le puso un plato de croquetas caseras con mayonesa, para que pudiera echarse un rato si la fiesta se extendía más de la cuenta, como sin duda preveían. El niño cogió torpemente el tenedor con la mano derecha pinchando las croquetas y se las llevaba a la boca, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Remus, que de vez en cuando le revolvía el pelo.

–¿Y Mattew, Helen, dónde está? –preguntó tía Ángela a su hermana.

–No me hables... No me hables... –dijo la señora Nicked meneando la cabeza.

Ángela se encogió de hombros, no queriendo indagar más. Se sentó en el asiento más próximo a la televisión, la cual encendió. Aparecieron en la pantalla los concursantes de Gran Mago, que estaban discutiendo. Uno le lanzó un maleficio a otro, y éste cayó en el suelo con las extremidades convertidas en patas de pulpo.

–Propongo un brindis –dijo Ryan, el marido de Ángela, poniéndose en pie–. Por Matt Lupin, el sobrino más guapo del mundo entero.

Todos se pusieron en pie y entrechocaron sus copas de champán. Matt, sentado en su silla, se puso a aplaudir.

–Yo quisiera brindar por la cooperación mágica internacional –propuso Ken levantando su copa–, que al fin y al cabo es el trabajo por el que me pagan¿no?

–Yo también quisiera proponer un brindis –dijo tranquilamente Ángela–. Quisiera brindar por que este año fuera un año de prosperidad y fortuna para todos.

La mente de Helen se llenó de humo. Su pecho se infló de aire, ahogando un grito. Un grito atravesó sus oídos, un grito de tía Ángela que reverberaba en su mente: «¡Helen¡Chicos¡Helen¿Hay alguien?»

Helen despertó de la visión y todos se habían sentado ya; había cesado el brindis. Ella era la única que seguía en pie. Remus y su madre la miraban extrañados, Ken con sorna. Finalmente se sentó, soltó su copa y se quedó mirando por la ventana próxima con el ceño fruncido.

El señor Nicked apareció de improviso, con gran estridencia, en el hueco de la chimenea. Iba vestido de rojo, con un enorme gorro de Papá Noel, con unas altas botas de cuero y una barba postiza blanca como la nieve que cae en invierno.

–¡Jo, jo, jo¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamó con voz ronca.

Matt metió un grito de sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Extendió los brazos para que su madre lo cogiera, con los ojos abiertos como estrellas de la noche, y ésta lo tomó en su regazo como cuando pequeño.

–¿Dónde está el niño pequeño ese tan bueno que me han dicho que iba a estar aquí esta noche? –preguntó con su cruda voz fingida–. ¡Jo, jo, jo¿Dónde?

–Me da miedo, mamá... –musitó Matt temblando en su regazo.

–Papá, déjalo –dijo Helen–. El niño está temblando de miedo.

–¡Jo, jo, jo¡Qué va! –Se acercó mucho hasta el niño y se puso a bailar una danza horrible–. ¡Soy Papá Noel! Y vengo a traerte un regalito... ¿Vas a darme un besito? –Acercó mucho el moflete a la boca del niño.

Matt emitió un largo y acuchillador grito. A esta señal, con los ojos entrecerrados del niño, la barba postiza del señor Nicked se prendió por la punta. La llama comenzó pronto a ascender por la hilvanada y falsa barba. El señor Nicked echó a correr describiendo círculos, pidiendo socorro a gritos.

–Estate quieto –le rogó la señora Nicked.

–¿Cómo quieres que me esté quieto? –vociferó–. ¡Me estoy abrasando!

–Pues tú lo has querido –dijo divertida Ángela.

Ésta apuntó a su cuñado con la varita y le lanzó un chorro infernal de agua bien fría. El señor Nicked se quedó paralizado, con el agua calada de la cabeza a los pies. La barba postiza, renegrida y echando humo, colgaba débilmente del rostro del muggle por un solo lado.

–¡Jo, jo, jo! –dijo el señor Nicked tiritando de frío–. Menuda entrada más triunfal. Vamos, magnífica... –dijo irónicamente.

La noche pasó talmente como un suspiro. Matt se quedó dormido en el cuarto pequeño de los Simmons, pero abajo continuó la cena hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Ángela empinó el codo un poco más de la cuenta. Se levantó y le estampó un beso en todo el morro a Sorensen, que se quedó como petrificado. La mujer se sentó pesadamente, haciéndose la graciosa, riendo. Ryan carraspeó. Sorensen meneó la cabeza para expulsar los pensamientos impuros de su cabeza: no había sentido absolutamente nada con ese beso. Él era "gay", se dijo.

Ken comunicó a los presentes que llevaba dos meses saliendo con una compañera del Ministerio, una tal Lafken que trabajaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Sorensen, echándose un nuevo trago de vino, se puso a reír frenéticamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó hoscamente su primo, Ken.

–Nada... –contestó–. Me preguntaba solamente si ésta es ya tu decimoquinta, decimosexta o decimoséptima novia...

–¡No seas bruto! –exclamó Ken–. Ésta es sólo la número doce.

A las cinco de la mañana Remus comentó en voz alta a Helen que era hora de irse.

–No seas aguafiestas –dijo Ángela, emitiendo un bufido–. Vamos, quedaos un poco más, por favor. Vamos, Helen, que te lo pide tu tía favorita...

–¡Vaya, si no tengo otra! –exclamó Helen divertida–. Bueno, sí, tía Marggaret, pero ella no cuenta. No, Remus tiene razón –dijo poniéndose en pie–. Es tarde y el niño debería estar ya en su cama.

–¡Pero si está durmiendo arriba la mar de tranquilo! –le reprochó Ángela de buen talante.

–Ya, sí –respondió Helen–, pero mañana tengo que ir a trabajar a San Mungo, así que no debería estar despierta tanto rato. Bueno, Remus¿te importaría ir despertando al niño?

Remus subió arriba y zarandeó suavemente a su hijo, que estaba arropado con una manta deshilachada de cuadros.

–Mamá... –susurró Matt.

–No –dijo Remus–, soy yo, papá.

–¡Papá! –exclamó débilmente el pequeño.

Remus cogió a su hijo en brazos y éste reposó su cabecita cansada sobre el hombre del mago. Su diminuta mano se resbaló por su espalda y colgaba como un péndulo. Sus ojos, tan vivos como la noche, estaban cerrados.

Remus bajó y Helen ya estaba terminando de despedirse de todo el mundo. Remus también les dijo adiós, y estrechó la mano de Ken, a quien veía menos frecuentemente.

–Enhorabuena por tu noviazgo –le dijo sonriente.

Helen cogió prestado de su tía Ángela un pellizco de polvos flu para que Remus pudiera llegar a casa con el niño durmiendo en sus brazos. La chimenea engulló a ambos. Con un chasquido ante ellos apareció sonriente Helen en medio del salón.

–Voy a acostar al niño –dijo Remus.

Lo subió arriba, deshizo la cama y lo metió suavemente. Lo arropó. Matt abrió lentamente los ojos, adormilado, y Remus le dio un beso en la frente.

–Buenas noches, Matt –dijo Remus.

–Buenas... Buenas... Buenas noches –respondió el niño acompañado de un bostezo.

Remus apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Matt bostezó nuevamente. En ese instante, un reflejo de luz violácea, que había visto por el rabillo del ojo, lo distrajo. Se volvió, arropado hasta el cogote. Una sombra luminosa de color violeta se escondía en un rincón. Matt se puso a temblar.

–¡Papá! –gritó.

La luz retrocedió. Se filtró en el suelo como un charco de agua. Y desapareció...

Remus abrió la puerta.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

–Nada... –contestó el niño temblando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana de su tercer cumpleaños, Matt aguardaba sus regalos con anhelo. Remus y Helen coincidieron en que aquella impaciencia no era un buen valor para un niño pequeño, y prefirieron enseñarle esperar con paciencia. Le dijeron que por la tarde, cuando vinieran los titos y los abuelos, se los darían de buen grado.

El niño esperó con tranquilidad. Esperó en su cuarto, haciendo agitar su varita musical o sobrevolando el suelo con su escoba de juguete. Cuando se aburría de ésta, cogía su chupete mágico, que tenía múltiples propiedades increíbles a diferencia que el muggle, y se lo metía en la boca, a pesar de que Remus y Helen lo intentaban convencer de que aquello no era un instrumento que les gustase a los niños grandes. Aquello no funcionaba; a Matt le daba igual que no les gustara el chupete a los niños grandes, pues con que a él le gustara bastaba.

–¡Sorpresa! –Apareció Dumbledore por la chimenea a la hora de almorzar. Remus y Helen lo miraron boquiabiertos–. Con que digáis hola basta –bromeó el anciano, echándose a reír–. Había pensado daros una sorpresa apreciéndome de improviso a la hora de almorzar.

–No, si sorpresa sí que ha habido –comentó Remus–. Pero siéntate, siéntate. ¿Ha quedado algo de caldo para Dumbledore, Helen?

–Creo que no... –dijo apenada.

Dumbledore rio.

–Tranquilos, tranquilos –dijo–. He traído mis propios recursos. Vengo preparado. –Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica escarlata–. Una varita... –La apuntó hacia la mesa y aparecieron un sinfín de manjares–. Buen apetito, queridos míos. –Miró al pequeño Matt, que estaba sentado en otra silla, y le sonrió débilmente–. Feliz cumpleaños, Matthew –dijo.

–No lo llames así –lo regañó cariñosamente Helen–; llámalo Matt, que es más informal. Más cariñoso...

–Bueno –dijo Dumbledore sonriente–, para lo que él quiere sí que se llama Matthew¿verdad, pequeño? –volviéndose hacia él.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Remus enarcando las cejas.

–Nada, desvaríos de viejo. –Sonrió–. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. La verdad es que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza... Si aquí o allí.

–¡Ah! –Asintió Remus, sin hacer más preguntas.

–¿Cuándo va a venir el resto? –inquirió Dumbledore mirando a Helen fijamente.

–A las tres más o menos –contestó ésta–. Tomaremos el té después y estaremos charlando un rato.

–Ah, bien –dijo Dumbledore–. Quisiera hablar contigo.

Los señores Simmons, los señores Nicked y Sorensen llegaron en torno al momento en que el minutero marcó las tres.

–Ay, feliz cumpleaños –dijo Ángela apretándole los carrillos a su sobrino–. Pero qué guapo es este niño. ¡Guapo¡Guapísimo!

–Sí, es que está cogiendo un parecido conmigo que parece mentira –bromeó Remus.

Ángela se incorporó y se quedó mirando a su sobrino político de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada.

–Pues sí, parece mentira –dijo sin más.

–Estaba bromeando... –explicó con tono de pena Remus.

–¡Y yo también! –Rio Ángela–. Sí que se te parece. Pero, vamos, que el niño es guapo porque es guapo. Que los ojos no serán del color de mi sobrina, pero en la forma y en lo grandes que los tiene Matt se le parecen. ¿A que sí?

–Sí... –confirmó Remus por no llevarle la contraria.

Instintivamente, Remus se volvió, y pudo ver a tiempo cómo Dumbledore hacía desde lejos un gesto a Helen e iba hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Como iba apretándose el bajo vientre, Remus opinó que se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Pero su oído licántropo se aguzó instantáneamente y escuchó un chasquido junto a la escalera del sótano, conque dedujo que se habría desaparecido.

Helen se disculpó a Sorensen, con quien estaba charlando animosamente, y se separó de él. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo oscuro que daba al sótano.

Remus se quedó atónito, sorprendido. Él también se disculpó a Ángela diciéndole que tenía que ir un momento a la cocina, a preparar unos bocadillos. Pero en lugar de ir a esta habitación, se coló también en el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la tortuosa escalera.

Permaneció arriba del todo, oculto entre las sombras; cuidándose de no pisar el escalón, o la madera chirriaría.

–¿Qué querías, Dumbledore? –preguntó la voz de Helen, abajo.

–Eras tú la que tenías que hablar conmigo –dijo la de Dumbledore–. La lechuza que me mandaste...

–¡Ah, eso! –exclamó Helen en voz queda–. Hace unos días tuve una visión. No quise contártela por carta, pues me parecía demasiado atrevida como para correr el riesgo de ponerla por escrito. Es sobre V-Voldemort.

–¿Sí? –le espetó Dumbledore nervioso.

–Se está haciendo fuerte –explicó–. Está recluido en Albania, incorpóreo, sí, pero pronto va hacerse nuevamente con el poder. Harry no lo ha vencido, sólo nos ha proporcionado tiempo.

–Si esa victoria de Harry nos pudiera proporcionar un poco más de tiempo, habrá valido la pena –dijo Dumbledore–. Sabes cuán necesitados estamos de que Harry sea sano y salvo, al menos hasta que esté en Hogwarts. Allí Voldemort no se atreverá. Pero ¿sabes cómo se hará fuerte, eh?

–No –respondió–, o al menos no muy segura. Vi a una persona, un hombre anciano, pero no sé quién es. Me miraba, y pronunciaba algo, pero no se le escuchaba. He tenido ya varias visiones en las que aparecía, pero aún no he podido averiguar quién es.

–Tiempo al tiempo –dijo Dumbledore–. Tu don nos ha sido utilísimo. Lo que una ha averiguado, la otra lo ha reafirmado y completado. Sybill y tú conformáis un buen equipo.

Helen soltó un bufido.

–Tampoco es para tanto... –apuntó.

–¿Y has tenido alguna visión más? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Bueno, no... –contestó Helen–. He tenido alguna otra, pero no sobre Voldemort.

–¿Sobre qué, entonces? –inquirió el anciano con voz melosa.

–Es algo de lo que tú no sabes nada –comentó Helen sonriendo–. ¿A qué insistir?

–Quisiera saberlo, Helen –dijo–. Que parezca viejo con esta larga barba cenicienta no me convierte en un ignorante, querida mía. Sé más cosas de las que parezco saber, pues soy un viejo zorro. –La miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Helen sonrió, pero se siguió rehusando un momento a contestar. Finalmente Dumbledore, con buenos argumentos, consiguió convencerla.

–Es sobre un hechicero al que mis visiones califican de más temible aún que Voldemort –explicó–. Su nombre es...

–¿Tim Wathelpun, verdad? –preguntó Dumbledore. Helen ahogó una exclamación de incredulidad–. ¿No te dije que era un viejo zorro? Se puede decir que no eres la única que ve a los niños en el sótano.

–¿Tú también los has visto? –preguntó Helen con voz aguda.

–Se puede decir... –respondió–. Lo sé todo sobre él, sobre su forma de actuar. He estado hablando con un informante.

–¿Quién? –le espetó Helen.

–No puedo revelártelo.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Helen elevando la voz–. Por favor...

Dumbledore la chistó.

–Calla, o todos acudirán. Es alguien que aún no conocemos, pero que conoceremos pronto, créeme. Me lo ha contado todo. ¡Todo! Pero yo no puedo hablar. A mí no me corresponde cambiar los designios del mañana, ya me previno la pitia de Delfos. Aunque ahora pudiéramos. Soy incapaz... –Agachó la cabeza–. Sólo en su día se pueden librar las batallas del mañana.

–Mis visiones no me hablan –dijo Helen en tono de reproche.

–Lo mío no fue una visión –confesó Dumbledore–, sino una revelación. Y me refirió cosas que arrebatarían el aliento hasta al más confiado. Me dijo de Remus, por ejemplo, no te lo vas ni a creer, que...

Matt se asomó a la puerta del pasillo y saludó efusivamente a su padre moviendo un brazo. Éste se intranquilizó, cabiendo la posibilidad de que, con un grito, revelara su puesto. Se movió para espantarlo con un aspaviento, pero pisó mal y la escalera chirrió débilmente. Helen ahogó un grito.

–¿Quién hay ahí? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Remus contuvo la respiración. Vio cómo Matt echaba a correr a los brazos de Sorensen. Pero otro paso allí abajo se oyó. Sacó la varita y se apuntó. Se esfumó con un chasquido sordo.

–¿Has visto quién ha sido? –preguntó el anciano mago a Helen cuando llegaron arriba.

–No, no he podido verle –respondió.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Pues ya hay alguien más en el mundo que conoce nuestros secretos... Pero debo decirte lo que sé. Atiende bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El uno de octubre era el cumpleaños de Sorensen Fosworth, un chico que no prestaba mucha atención a su aniversario. Como él mismo decía, «le daba melancolía notar el paso del tiempo sobre su pellejo». Algo especial el chico... El primero de octubre de todos los años salía lo menos posible, no fuera que alguien lo viera y lo felicitara, recordándole así el fatídico día que era; tampoco aceptaba regalos, porque también le recordaban que era un año más viejo.

Pero aquel año fue diferente... Se dejó convencer por el alma de las fiestas, Ángela Simmons, que por hacer otra fiesta cualquiera hubiera convencido al mismo diablo.

No hubo de insistir mucho, a decir verdad. Sorensen se sintió extrañado cuando la vio aparecer en la chimenea de su casa. Tartamudeaba incomprensiblemente. La mujer, seis años mayor que él únicamente, expuso cabalmente sus argumentos y Sorensen asintió sin palabras.

–Entonces¿podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños¿En serio? –confirmó.

–Sí, sí –dijo Sorensen.

Ángela lo abrazó.

–¡Eres un cielo, Sorensen! Un verdadero cielo.

Helen y Remus ayudaron a Sorensen en la decoración del pequeño piso londinense. Matt correteaba de un lado a otro, o se montaba en su escoba voladora de juguete.

–Matt, no hagas ruido, por favor –le instó su padre, llevándose un dedo a los labios–. Ciertamente, Sorensen –volviéndose a su hermano–, no me explico cómo has podido cambiar de parecer acerca de tus cumpleaños. Los otros años no nos has dejado ni que pronunciemos la palabra "fiesta"...

–Bueno, he cambiado de opinión –dijo–. ¿Puedo, no?

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó contenta Helen–. Pues no sabes las ganas que tenía yo de hacerte un regalo por tu cumpleaños. Esta noche te lo daré. ¡Feliz trigésimo quinto cumpleaños, cuñadito!

–Ay, Helen, no lo digas así –la regañó Sorensen–, que parezco más viejo de lo que soy.

–Lo cierto es que ya no eres ningún jovencito –comentó en clave de humor Remus–. Por cierto, invitarás a Lucius Malfoy¿no?

–¡Cállate! –le espetó.

Se reunieron para cenar caída la noche. El aspecto del enorme pavo era delicioso. Era una verdadera pena que el señor Nicked tuviese que trabajar aquella noche, porque, si no, se lo hubiese comido él solo. No me cabe la menor duda...

–Quisiera hacer un brindis –propuso Ángela–. Ya que en cada fiesta que organizamos hacemos uno... –Levantó su copa–. Por Sorensen Fosworth, el mariquita más guapo de toda Inglaterra.

Sorensen se sonrojó. Pero no fue así la reacción de todo el mundo...

–¿Qué? –inquirió Ken, su primo–. ¿Mariquita¿No serás...?

–Sí –dijo Sorensen firmemente–, soy "gay". Tendría que habértelo dicho mucho antes, primo, pero bueno...

–¡Oh¿No lo sabía?... Lo siento –se disculpó–. Pero, vamos, Ken¡que tu primo vale muchísimo! Brindo por él.

Y se bebió toda su copa de un trago. Sonrió a Sorensen. Éste también levantó su vaso y se lo tragó de un golpe. Soltó la copa en la mesa con brusquedad y respiró hondo.

La cena se desarrolló con mayor o menor acierto, pero se desarrolló. Comieron con apetito, y no se produjo ningún otro equívoco. Sorensen, con ayuda de Helen y Ángela, retiró los platos sucios a la cocina, y se trajo unos cuantos licores con los que amenar la fiesta.

–Creía que no eras partidario del alcohol, Soren –le dijo amablemente Remus.

–¡Un día es un día! –exclamó Sorensen–. Además, tendré que celebrar que oficialmente hoy he salido de aarmario¿no? Quisiera saber en qué se convertirá ahora mi boggart?

Remus sonrió.

–Yo soy de ideas fijas... –comentó.

Sorensen se puso a servir los vasos con el licor entre los comensales. Bebieron con agrado. Al rato, tras varias copas seguidas, Sorensen se apartó un poco y se quedó mirando a su sobrino Matt, que dormía apaciblemente en su carrito, con el rostro relajado y la boca entreabierta.

Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no atinaba. Se apartó, pero en cuclillas como estaba, estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Una mano lo sujetó. Se volvió y vio ante sí el rostro sonrojado de Ángela.

–Eh... Esto... –dijo Sorensen.

–Chist. Calla –le dijo Ángela–. Qué guapo es¿verdad?

–¿Cómo¿Qué? –inquirió Sorensen nervioso.

–Matt –contestó Ángela con la voz suave y dulcificada–. Me duele la cabeza. –Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente–. He bebido demasiado. –Miró a Sorensen–. Hemos bebido demasiado.

–Esto... ¿Por qué no ha venido tu marido hoy contigo? –le preguntó Sorensen en voz baja–. También lo había invitado.

–Está en un congreso de escobas a reacción en la otra punta de la ciudad –explicó–. No podía venir. Se tendrá que quedar todo el fin de semana fuera.

–Vaya... –dijo Sorensen, no sabiendo nada más interesante que decir.

–Sorensen –lo interpeló Ángela.

–¿Sí? –Levantó éste la cara.

–Lo siento –dijo Ángela.

–¿El qué? –preguntó.

–Lo de haber dicho que eras "gay" –explicó–. Creía que todos lo sabían.

–¡Oh, eso! No es nada... –dijo.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro con los ojos brillantes por el efecto del alcohol. Acercaron lentamente sus labios sonrosados, el uno al otro. A punto estuvieron de rozarse. Pero entonces despertó Matt y se apartaron bruscamente, escuchando al niño lloriquear. Sorensen se puso en pie toscamente y a punto estuvo de caerse.

Remus se acercó y cogió a Matt en brazos. Lo meció y le dijo que por qué lloraba, que los niños grandes no lloran. En los ojos de Matt se veía el reflejo de una pesadilla, el reflejo de una luz violeta que brillaba.

Remus se alejó con el niño en brazos.

Ángela se acercó tímidamente a Sorensen y le dijo que quería hablar con él, pero a solas. Recorrieron el pasillo torpemente a causa de la curda de la que eran víctimas y entraron en el dormitorio del chico. Sorensen cerró la puerta.

–No quiero que nos oigan –dijo–. ¿Qué quieres?

A la mañana siguiente Sorensen, al rayar el alba, abrió lentamente los ojos. Se estiró con los brazos extendidos. Notó que estaba desnudo. La noche anterior había estado tan borracho que no había atinado ni a ponerse su habitual pijama, con lo que se había metido en la cama en cueros.

Se volvió lentamente, apurando aquel minuto de placer antes de levantarse. Le dolía la cabeza a causa de la resaca. Chocó contra algo. Entreabrió los ojos. A dos centímetros de sí estaba el rostro de Ángela, también desnuda, arrebujada bajo su manta.

Sorensen gritó, se levantó con brusquedad, se enredó con la manta y calló al suelo, arrastrando media sábana.

Ángela despertó bruscamente y gritó, alzando la colcha para cubrirse el pecho desnudo. Respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando a Sorensen tirado en el suelo, desnudo, con los ojos entreabiertos.

–Esto no ha debido suceder... –dijo.

–No –repitió Sorensen–. Tú, yo. ¡Yo soy "gay"!

Ángela cogió su ropa y se vistió, con Sorensen fuera, en el pasillo. Salió casi corriendo, con Sorensen diciéndole que al menos se quedase a desayunar. Se desapareció por la chimenea. Sorensen se quedó mirando las cenizas, preocupado, incrédulo, confuso... Se propuso burcarse un novio formal en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A finales de octubre de un día cualquiera, Remus se entretenía leyendo El Profeta. Era domingo y el suplemento ofrecía un plus exquisito. Aunque aquel día estaba especialmente irritado con la prensa, y en especial con un reportaje que habían hecho tratar sobre los licántropos¡habían puesto que los mayores placeres de los hombres lobo eran comer, correr y "cubrir sus instintos animales"! «¿Cubrir sus instintos animales?», se repitió atontado.

(Nota del autor: Es verídico. En una publicación denominada _El diario de los magos y brujas_ –que no sé qué países la reciben– aparecía un reportaje sobre los hombres lobo en que figuraban estas actividades como los ejes de diversión de un licántropo. Pero ¿en qué mundo vivimos?).

Helen bajó las escaleras e interrumpió a Remus en su lectura.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el hombre amablemente.

–Ven a ver una cosa –dijo.

Soltó el periódico de los magos sobre la mesa y se levantó. La siguió hasta la segunda planta y se quedó junto a ella en la puerta de Matt. Éste estaba sentado en el suelo, vuelto de espaldas a la puerta. Alrededor de él había decenas de envoltorios y cromos de las ranas de chocolate, que tan amablemente le traía su abuelo a puñados. A su lado reposaba la escoba de juguete, con la que aún disfrutaba a raudales. Por la cómoda y la mesillas había un sinfín de fotos animadas que le hacía su abuela y se las traía enmarcadas en preciosos marcos dorados. El reloj de la pared marcó de pronto las cinco, y se abrió una diminuta puertecilla: de su interior salió una bandada real y exuberante de pájaros de todos los colores.

–Esto no puede seguir así –comentó Helen en voz baja.

–¿Por qué no? –inquirió Remus igualmente en un susurro–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿No lo ves? Tiene tres años. Es edad de que se relacione con la gente¿no te parece? Con otros niños... Pero si sabe que es un mago... ¡Si sabe que es un mago, tendrá que vivir su infancia solo! Yo misma fui... –Se calló súbitamente.

–¿Sí? –La ayudó Remus a proseguir.

–Mira, Remus. Hay algo de mi infancia que nunca te he contado –dijo–. No es que fuera ningún secreto ni nada, pero es que no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Fueron mis mejores años, y creo que pensaba que conservarlos en mi memoria era lo mejor para conservarlos intactos, tal y como fueron. Yo misma fui... –Se interrumpió de nuevo–. Es difícil de decir con palabras. Ven que te lo muestre.

Lo condujo hasta el dormitorio de ambos y abrió su puerta del armario ropero.  
Se puso en cuclillas, pues abajo del todo había un par de cajones minúsculos, en los que Remus nunca había puesto mucha atención. La chica encantó una llave mágica con su varita que se introdujo perfectamente en el hueco de la cerradura. Abrió el cajón y sacó un pensadero.

–¿Cómo es que no había encontrado antes tu pensadero? –preguntó Remus tirante.

–En eso consiste esconder bien las cosas –respondió Helen–. Entremos. Quiero que lo veas por fin.

Y ambos metieron un dedo en la sustancia lechosa del pensadero de Helen. Remus sintió una sensación vertiginosa, como si cayera boca abajo en un pozo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Noticia: He colgado un relato corto (ADIÓS) que he presentado al certamen organizado por Story-Weavers. Sería un verdadero honor contar con vuestra participación y con vuestro apoyo. Muchas gracias.)

¡Que sí, que por fin vamos a saberlo todo, todo y todo sobre el pasado de Helen. Espero que os guste mucho y todo eso, como siempre. Aunque, claro está, también espero que os haya gustado éste. El próximo capítulo, como viene ya siendo habitual, lo postergaré dos semanas, conque queda fechado para el **viernes, 12 de agosto**; espero que no os moleste, pero, además de que me estoy quedando sin capítulos de reservas, hecho sabido por todos, muchos tienen problemas para leer los capítulos porque vienen siendo ahora extremadamente largos, con lo que así doy facilidades a todos para que los lean con holgura.

Avance del capítulo 46 (**RECUERDO DE UNA TIERNA INFANCIA**): Que sí, que sí, que por fin se va a averiguar todo aquello del pasado de Helen que hace mucho tiempo muchos me preguntabais y que tanto os intrigaba. Se sabrá por qué odiaba tanto a su abuela. Se sabrán los profundos que la señora Carney, a quien volveremos a ver, conocía de su nieta. Se verán, asimismo, el lado más humano de la señora Nicked y el lado más menos muggle de su marido, lo que no deja de resultar irónico. Y también Ángela nos sorprenderá.

Un saludo a todos y... ¡ya quedan sólo 9 capítulos para el final de la primera parte de MDUL y para el "increíble primer capítulo de la segunda"!


	46. Recuerdo de una tierna infancia

«En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.» (Pablo Neruda, cedido por Laura (Piki), y lo añado porque viene bastante a propósito del capítulo y lo que Helen ha guardado en su interior, como un secreto).

Respondo "reviews" (fiel a mis principios, firme ante la adversidad):

**PIKI**. Hola, preciosa malagueña. En primer lugar, antes de pasar a cualquier otro asunto, quería confesarte que me hizo más que mucha o muchísima ilusión encontrarme contigo en el "messenger" y poder así mantener una conversación; aunque también hay que reconocer que no fue mucho el tiempo (lástima, me tuve que ir) compartido y, por lo tanto, las palabras quedaron como huecas. ¿No te dio a ti esa impresión? Quizá sólo sea cosa mía. Bueno, lo importante es que, sea como sea, siempre sabemos el uno del otro y eso es lo importante. A ver el día que yo vaya a Málaga o tú vengas a Córdoba, que entonces sí podríamos hablar sin límite inmediato y sin mediar estos chismes con los que no simpatizo mucho, la verdad. Mencionas en no sé qué parte de tu "review" que aprecio mucho a las personas que me leen y que me siguen con asiduidad; bueno, no es así realmente. Ya te dije que contigo fue especial; desde el primer "review" me di cuenta de que ibas a ser una lectora especial, más que eso: una amiga. Sí, me di cuenta de inmediato. Incluso en el mes largo que estuviste sin leer por problemas técnicos ajenos a tu competencia, aunque es obvio que no podías seguirme con la frecuencia con que solías, aunque no nos encontrábamos ni hablábamos, yo seguía conservando hacia ti ese cariño que ya te he expresado y que me satisface sobremanera que hayas confirmado que es correspondido. Bueno, después de esta larga perorata, con la que sólo quería explicar algo por dar a entender que no es sólo tu afán en leerme el que me hace tenerte ese aprecio, sino más bien cómo eres de simpática, de agradable, de comprometida... Sí, no puedo menos que estar más que de acuerdo contigo: eres muy mimosa y cuidadosa, y no me extrañaría que la gente (tus amigos y familiares) te quisiera mucho por ello, porque es un don ideal. También es cierto que acojo a todos los que os acercáis con los brazos abiertos, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberos tragado casi sin rechistar todo lo que he escrito a lo largo de una intrépida singladura de más de cuarenta capítulos. No sé, otros autores de esta página me parece que tienen un comportamiento muy frío limitándose a responderles sin llegar a dialogar realmente; no sé si me entiendes, pero yo quiero crear un vínculo con todos vosotros, dondequiera que estéis, cerca o lejos. No se presenta en la vida un oportunidad tan exquisita en la vida de conocer a personas tan dispares, con culturas y tradiciones tan distintas entre sí, al alcance de la mano todas juntas por un proyecto en común que, sí, quizá, lidere yo pues soy quien lo escribo, pero MDUL es de todos y tú puedes decir que es tuyo, y Paula puede decir que es suyo, y Laura y Ana y Eva y Sara y Marcela y Andrea y Angelina... ¡De todos! Todos me ayudáis a inspirarme, a sentirme motivado con lo que hago, y lo que escribo lo hago pensando en vosotros y por vosotros. Por eso mismo¿acaso me cuesta a mí diseñar personajes basados en vuestra personalidad (no siempre) y en vuestros aspectos? En absoluto. Pero me parece un hermoso regalo con el que pagaros vuestra entrega. Y, aún así, quisiera hacer más. Sí, también comparto que la mayoría de los autores de "fanfiction" son un poco más fríos porque conozco a muchos y porque también soy lector, pero es que esa flema no es propia de mí; y, si considero que algo realmente me importa y quiero luchar con ello, soy un perfecto león. Vaya si me he enrollado... Por cierto, lo de la fecha de nacimiento de Matt, evidentemente, es mera coincidencia, pero me alegra que surjan esas coincidencias. Estoy muy emocionado con saber que tú, a tu vez, también lo estás con tu personaje; no te quepa duda de que estoy trabajando mucho en él para que salga a pedir de boca. Espero que te encante. Deseándote lo mejor, que no pases mucho calor, que disfrutes del verano y de las vacaciones que lentamente se van consumiendo, te doy de nuevo mil gracias por el ánimo que me inspiras y por tus palabras alentadoras, te agradezco tu simpatía, y me despido mandándote fuertes besos de parte de Elena y, claro está, también mía, esperando asimismo que tú tampoco estés pasando mucho calor.

**DRU**. Hola, querida Dru. Es un corto "review" el tuyo de esta semana, pero trataré de darle una respuesta lo más digna posible para que no desluzca al lado de otros. En primer lugar, claro que espero que me avises si en un futuro próximo vuelves por aquí (por Córdoba, me refiero). No sé por qué no se te ocurrió avisarme ya entonces cuando viniste: quizá fue por falta de previsión o porque a lo mejor no recordabas exactamente que ésa era mi ciudad. Fuera lo que fuera, tampoco te guardo rencor, no vayamos a confundir términos, pero habríamos podido conocernos en persona, lo cual en muchos otros casos es más que un sueño. Pero, en fin, tampoco espero que vayas a venir de nuevo próximamente, conque podríamos hacer un tupido velo a esta conversación y pasar a comentar otros aspectos de nuestra relación de amistad y comentarios acerca del "fanfic". Acerca de éste tengo varias cosas que decir que están en relación con tu "review". Evidentemente, la primera es que algún día se descubrirá qué relación tienen Matt y la luz violeta y porque éste, aparentemente, quiere asesinarlo. En segundo lugar, ya os pedí paciencia en cuanto a lo del sótano, porque se darán muchas pistas en capítulos próximos, pero no se dice nada concreto hasta dentro de muchos de ellos. No puede ser de otro modo, ya que, si se desvela de golpe, se pierde la emoción. Además, todo tiene que aparecer en su justo momento y no pueden mezclarse acontecimientos. Tan sólo te puedo anunciar que el sótano es un lugar que tiene mucho que ver con Remus y que por él es él mismo. ¡Qué lioso! Nadie conoce sus secretos, sino sólo uno. La luz violeta también es Remus, puesto que todo lo que contiene ese sótano forma parte de él. ¡Todo! Y en el resto de la casa aún hay más secretos que desvelar... Por ejemplo, otras cámaras secretas. Pensarás que Remus se va a volver paranoico; pero no, siempre ha estado predestinado a vivir en ella. Bueno, tu "review" no dice mucho más y yo tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo ni ganas de estar con el ordenador, porque se me ha estropeado el ratón (otro de los tantos problemas que me viene acarreando) y tengo que venir hasta aquí utilizando combinaciones de teclado y dejarlo todo cerrado y todo, todo, hacerlo con el teclado. Es lioso; suerte que de siempre me ha gustado más que el ratón y me conozco todas las combinaciones posibles. Pero imagino que tendré que arreglarlo. Bueno, un besote muy grande.

**ATENEA217 (ANDREA B.)**. Hola, Andrea. Veo que te has cambiado el nombre, o quizá es que nunca te he visto ése. Estoy más acostumbrado al otro. Pero Atenea está igualmente bien. En primer lugar, bienvenida de nuevo y espero de la forma más insistente posible que tus exámenes, que te han mantenido un poco alejada, te hayan salido lo mejor posible y hayas triunfado con tus calificaciones. Espero que ahora puedas remontar un poco con MDUL, en el que también están sucediendo cosas de infarto (como los exámenes). En tu escueto "review" me hablas sobre tu personaje y es sobre eso de lo que te hablaré, si no te importa. En absoluto se me había olvidado el personaje de Andrea, el cual ya llevo bastante preparado. Sé cuándo aparecerá, aunque no sé todavía muy bien cuándo llegará ese capítulo. Te puedo decir que es un personaje de procedencia francesa que llega a Gran Bretaña para probarse a sí mismo. No sé cómo será Andrea en francés, pero considero que ése será tu nombre. Si quieres que te busque un apellido, me lo dices; y, si te lo quieres buscar tú, también, por favor. No sé si me está permitido decir mucho más sobre el personaje. Bueno, sí, que necesitaría una foto para poder describirte; la mayoría de la gente me la suele hacer llegar a través de Story-Weavers. Si tienes problemas, estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que sea preciso. Paciencia con tu personaje, que no aparecerá hasta la segunda parte de MDUL, como todos los que estoy preparando en este momento. Pero seguro que satisfará porque aparece en un contexto envidiable y además tiene una cierta importancia. No te preocupes, y no te extrañes de que te dé un personaje porque, siempre que pueda, todos tendréis uno, y tú has leído mucho y me vienes acompañando en esta particular singladura desde hace mucho tiempo y ya venía siendo tu hora. Sólo espero que te agrade. Un beso muy fuerte, Andrea. (Añadido posterior en relación con tu último "review"). Hola de nuevo, Andrea. Te compadezco mucho por lo de tu pobre gata, en serio. Nunca he tenido una mascota y podrás pensar que no sé lo que se siente, pero, bueno, sí, tampoco soy un insensible; además, atropellada... ¡Qué maldad! Si al menos hubiera muerto de senectud, hubiera quedado la compasión de que su tiempo había llegado y ya era inevitable. Pero tampoco quiero agobiarte más, seguro que el recuerdo, si es que querías mucho a ese animal, ya es suficiente triste. Qué suerte que ya hayas acabado de leer todos los capítulos que te restaban, de lo que se deduce que tu novio al menos te ha dejado un poco de tiempo. Olé por él. Del 42 no te perdiste gran cosa, aunque me extraña que la página no dejase mostrar los últimos párrafos, nunca me había pasado, pero sólo se comenta en ese último pasaje que Remus ha perdido el trabajo, Helen cuenta cómo se enfrentó a Joanne Distte y Albus y Sorensen ríen y el licántropo acaba aceptando la homosexualidad del último porque le insinúa cuándo va a traerle un cuñado. Hay una cosa de tu "review" que aún hoy no he conseguido aclarar: "aunque quiero accin". ¿Qué es "accin"? Esperemos que me lo resuelvas próximamente. Un beso de nuevo y espero volverte a ver pronto.

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola, querida Lunis. ¿Qué tal estás? Me alegra muchísimo que el niño te gustase, aunque espero que reconsideres lo del nombre de Albus Lupin, porque tiene su gracia, je. Me ha encantado tu disertación sobre la conducta verbal de los pequeños, me ha parecido acertada y conveniente; aunque debo admitir que ya lo sé. Entonces, te preguntarás por qué no la he puesto en práctica¿verdad? Bueno, para cuando escribí el capítulo que colgué ayer estimo que sería alrededor de septiembre u octubre del año pasado, cuando mi conocimiento sobre las conductas pueriles era más que limitado. Pero este año he tenido que dar Lingüística y uno de los temarios era Psicolingüística, que incluía todo sobre la adquisición del lenguaje por parte de los niños y las etapas de su aprendizaje. Entonces¿por qué no lo apliqué en el capítulo, te volverás a preguntar. Pues porque no deseaba modificarlo, a pesar de que ya sabía que un niño de un año y medio no tiene esa verborrea que le he otorgado a éste. Bah, es un fallo sin importancia (qué digo, me pesa mucho, pero tampoco me pienso lapidar). En próximas ocasiones (si los Lupin tienen más hijos), pondré en práctica mis conocimientos y mis consejos. Pero se agradece muchísimo que te interesaras por adjudicarme tus conocimientos e instruirme al respecto; no sé si los demás también se han dado cuenta o qué, pues ninguno ha dicho nada, pero tú eres la única que me ha instruido. Cuando Elena leyó tu "review" dijo: «Bueno, es que Matt es un niño prodigio.» Pero no es una explicación que convenza. Gracias de nuevo. Sobre lo de Sorensen, mucho dará que hablar, pero tu ojo clínico sobre la homosexualidad sabrá decirte más que lo yo mismo podría explicarte. Dejaré que sea tu instinto quien intente reconocer todas las pruebas aprehensibles en el relato y trate de resolver el enigma antes de que MDUL ofrezca la respuesta; porque, claro está, después de esto se habrá de responder si Sorensen es gay o no. ¿Qué opinas? Sí, Harry está a punto de salir; sólo unas semanas más de atenta espera. Helen no le cuenta mucha de sus visiones a Remus (en especial una, que se hará realidad en el primer capítulo de la segunda parte) porque cree firmemente que es mejor dejar que sea el propio Destino quien le sorprenda, ya que ella es su mediadora y sabe lo que ha de pasar, él no. Sólo quiere no estropearle la emoción de los acontecimientos venideros. Aunque Albus también tiene algo que ver; hay muchas cosas que prefiere que se guarden aún en secreto, pues él mismo tiene muchos que ocultar. Sobre lo de por qué Remus no habla de Matt y Helen cuando llega a Hogwarts... no quiero reventar el argumento, pero está claramente preparado. La luz violeta quiere matar a Matt. ¿Lo conseguirá¿Sucumbirá Helen a alguna desgracia¿Por qué todos pensáis que morirán? Quizá porque Remus está muy triste en tercero. ¿Estáis en lo cierto sobre el destino de Helen y Matt y será ésa la causa de la terrible melancolía del licántropo? Me reservo la respuesta. Pero lo que no me reservo es mi más sincero ánimo para que se te dé bien ese examen que se presenta por el horizonte, el que seguro te estarás preparando fuerte y con ánimo. Aunque lejos, sabe que aquí yo te estoy apoyando mentalmente e, inconscientemente, sé que te saldrá perfecto. Un besote enorme.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, querida Karina. Qué suerte que recibieras el correo y lo pudieras leer; temía que no te llegara (cosa que, por otro lado, nunca me ha sucedido, conque no era una de mis prioridades al pensar en ello) o que lo leyeras después de leer el capítulo y te preguntases "¿dónde demonios ha metido este niño mi respuesta?" Es que tuve bastante problemas con "fanfiction" para responderlos en el capítulo, ya que quise responderlos con posterioridad, pero, como ya te referí, me resulto imposible. No obstante, me satisface saber que no te molesto. ¿Sorensen seguros? Te aseguro que me he reído. Aquí las compañía de seguros tienen nombres raros, pero no llegan a ese extremo, aunque ya me gustaría a mí que hubiese una que se llamase así; estaría encantado de acordarme siempre que la viera de uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y, por lo que veo, para ti también. Sí, Matt también, es un cielo. Y de mayor, para mi gusto, es más cielo todavía. Elena está obstinada pensando que voy a ponerlo malo en un futuro sólo porque un amigo común de ambos le ha metido extrañas ideas sobre que es maligno y cosas parecidas. Pobre... Yo intento demostrarle que no será malo, pero hay ocasiones en que no logro demostrarle nada porque a nada se deja demostrar ella. Y sobre la luz violeta, de la que todavía ella no sabe nada pero de la que se huele algo, también está atemorizada, porque piensa, erróneamente, que quiso matar a Matt llevándolo hasta su padre transformado. Suerte que justo ahorita mismo voy a escribir ese episodio en que se resuelve qué es lo que quería hacer la luz violeta llevando a Matt al sótano de noche. Todo, absolutamente todo, se resuelve tarde o temprano en MDUL, te lo aseguro. Tu personaje... Sí, ya ha llegado la hora de hablar de él. Bien, ya he precisado cuándo aparece, cómo, las referencias de aparición, si conoce a quién, cómo llega, su personalidad... ¡Jaja! Todo. Creo que te gustará, o al menos eso espero. Ya sabes algo de él, con lo que la sorpresa no será muy grande en tu caso, pero espero poder emocionarte si está en mi mano el conseguirlo. No te preocupes por Química y Geografía; a mí la Química tampoco me gustaba mucho, la verdad. Aunque la Geografía sí, me gustaba mucho andarme con planos y andar trazando siempre delimitaciones de fronteras o poniendo leyendas para luego asociar las distintas naciones de acuerdo a un criterio común. Ya ves, una locura. Pero ánimo. Aquí sigo en vacaciones, y aún queda más de un mes (casi dos), conque trataré de aprovechar, que me da la impresión de que las semanas pasan aprisa y no me da tiempo a leerme todos los libros que me había previsto. Y sí, calor hace... ¡muchísima! En estos días parece que el tiempo se ha suavizado, pero de los cuarenta normalmente no bajamos. Si estás hastiada del frío, ven; sería como salir de la nevera para entrar en la cazuela. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, princesita, un beso muy fuerte que espero que te llegue en el momento en que leas esto. P.D.: Mi cumpleaños, satisfaciendo a tu pregunta, es el 31 de este mismo mes; te lo digo porque me has preguntado, que, en caso contrario, me lo habría reservado, ya que a mí no me gustan los cumpleaños. Siempre soy un año más viejo.

**NAYRA**. Hola, querida Sarita. Me alegra (y no) saber que te has leído ya el sexto libro. ¿Acaso soy el único que no lo ha hecho aún? Parece ser que sí, qué desfasado. Sí, también aquí nos preguntamos cómo es posible que tengamos ánimo para aguantar hasta que salga en español, pero es fácil; para mí es como si el libro no hubiese salido, tan sencillo como eso. Harry Potter y el Príncipe mestizo para mí no existe. Y, aunque te resulte extraño o increíble, no me ha llegado todavía ni un rumor, hecho que agradezco encarecidamente. Sólo que se descubre (ejem... ejem...) quién mordió a Remus; pero eso no se puede tomar por un chivatazo, sino por una pista que alienta la lectura. El otro día pasé por el Carrefour con Elena (íbamos a comprarnos unas bicicletas para no tener que coger el autobús siempre que tuviéramos que salir por ahí) y, al pasar delante del libro en inglés, picado por la curiosidad, lo cogí. Qué necio mi inglés, a pesar de que lo sigo practicando. Entendí que Fudge estaba meditabundo en su despacho y que cogía un teléfono, no más (por favor, que esto no te dé pie a contarme nada... ¡Yo no quise enterarme de nada más ni quiero saber en qué termina esa escena!). Posibilidad de tomar una traducción de Internet, claro que tengo; pero no me satisfarían, lo sé, soy demasiado crítico. Conque no me queda otra que esperar. Y no te creas, lo hago de buen grado. Me satisface, en definitiva, que a ti te haya gustado y demás, porque es signo inequívoco de que va a suponer el mejor de los seis libros hasta ahora escritos, como muchos ya suponíamos. Ahora, al lío... Lo de qué le paso a Helen en su infancia viene ahora, detrás de todo esto que escribo ahora, conque no te anuncio nada. Sí te voy a hablar de por qué Helen nos oculta cosas; ya se lo he explicado a alguien más arriba, pero no me importa repetirlo: Helen es adivina, ya lo sabemos, y precisamente por eso mismo ella es capaz de presagiar cosas que están por venir, y no todas ellas han de ser malas; algunas son... ¡increíbles, y las prefiere ocultar, no revelarlas todavía, cuando incluso son más increíbles, para no fastidiar la posible sorpresa que puedan producir en el momento real. Un lío¿verdad? Lo cierto es que también hay muchas cosas que oculta porque Dumbledore se lo pide, otro que también guarda en su haber muchos secretos. Y quizá alguno de ellos esté relacionado con ese misterioso sótano. Tranquila, que Remus no matará a Matt, aunque a la luz violeta "ganas" (?) no le falten. Mi querida luz violeta, pronto escribiré por qué actúas de modo tan infame a los ojos de mis lectores. ¿Te entenderán? Y sobre Sorensen y Ángela... jejejejejejejeje. Yo también deseo encontrarme contigo en el "msn". Tú ten por seguro de que durante una hora, no sé cuál aproximadamente, estaré siempre conectado el día que preveo que cuelgo el capítulo¿vale? Bueno, un besote muy gordote también para ti que espero que te llegue en mi escoba Estrella Fugaz Ígnea, modelo que me acabo de inventar para insertar en MDUL. ¿Pega? Saludos a Eva (en el momento en que escribo no he sabido de ella, pero, si llego a recibir noticias, tampoco está mal que se los des).

**MARCE**. Hola, querida Marce. En primer lugar, qué bueno que te tomaste un ratito, pasaste a leer y también me dejaste unas cuantas palabras para que supiese de ti. Te echaba de menos. Aquí a mi lado está Elena, quien, excepcionalmente, me está ayudando a responder "reviews" (al menos el tuyo, y me acompaña sólo, aclara). Acaba de pedirme que te diga que Helen no es mala, que no lo creas. Yo, como no quiero dejar las cosas a medio explicar, haré una breve exposición de por qué parece que Dumbledore y la adivina le ocultan cosas a Remus. Más bien, he de corregir, no le ocultan; simplemente no se las revelan. ¿Por qué? Helen es adivina, ya, sabe que pasarán muchas cosas, cosa que destruye la posibilidad de alegrarse por el hecho en sí cuando suceda¿no?; porque no todo lo que profetiza ha de ser malo. Llegado a ese punto, y comprendido, es evidente que desee guardar ciertas cosas que ha adivinado que atañen a su marido para que éste se sorprenda cuando realmente pase, y no se medio sorprenda ahora cuando la tomaría por loca y le diría "tú estás mal de la perola" o algo parecido. Ella no se lo oculta porque quiera, sino porque lo cree su deber de esposa amantísima. Y, más concretamente, la conversación que estaban manteniendo estaba velada porque Dumbledore lo disponía así. ¿Secretos? No siempre que se oculta algo se ha de tomar como un secreto. Ambos saben que muchas cosas que ellos saben habrán de ser reveladas puntualmente a Remus, y ellos mismos serán quienes se lo digan, pero están buscando el momento adecuado, pues hay muchos misterios que sólo ellos conocen y son tan misteriosos y poderosos que no deben salir de la sombra de eco que les permite el sótano con cierta privacidad. ¿Lo comprendes? Espero que sí. No le tomes nada a mal lo de los secretillos a Helen, porque lo hace por bien de Remus. Al menos así se verá en el primer capítulo de la segunda parte (Rowling santa bendiga ese capítulo). Sí, éste era el secreto de Soren. Jeje... ¿Es gay, no? No es un secreto propiamente, pero sí es algo oscuro. O al menos él está a oscuras porque no ve ni sabe discernir con claridad. ¿Eres adivina, Marce? Jeje... Matt, me alegra que te guste, pero no cree que su padre sea un monstruo; se lo explicarán más adelante y va a ser muy comprensivo con la licantropía de su padre; pero ahora es demasiado pequeño como para que entienda que su padre, al que tanto quiere, es esa extraña criatura voraz que por poco se lo devora. ¡Y todo por la enigmática luz violeta! Bueno, creo que me he explanado demasiado, lo siento. Espero no haberte aburrido con mi disertación. Por cierto, te ha sentado muy mal que Ángela fuera casada y le pusiera los cuernos (sin querer, estaba borracha)al pobre Ryan¿no? Si es que todo encaja... Que eso, que me despido por hoy deseando que tu ordenador se solucione pronto y podamos conversar en otro momento, que ojalá sea próximamente. Un besito de Elena y otro de mi parte.

**GWEN LUPIN**. Hola, querida Gwen. Lo he buscado por mi correo, por si acaso, por "fanfiction" y no encuentro tu "review". No dudo que lo hayas escrito, pero, por razones que escapan a nuestro control, no ha llegado. ¡Qué fastidio! "Fanfiction" nos odia. En cualquier caso, gracias por preocuparte por si había llegado o no, razón que demuestra que, ante la adversidad, al menos deseabas hacerme entender que sí te habías puesto en contacto y me habías hablado. Si te acuerdas, sí puedes reseñarme un poco lo más característica del capítulo del pequeño Lupin porque me ilusionaría bastante; pero, si no puedes, lo comprendo enteramente. No obstante, como no hay nada más que explicar sino esto, y yo, si no, divagaría sobre MDUL o tu personaje y no querría aburrirte, me despido vehementemente mandándote un fuerte beso que espero que te llegue doquiera que estés y con el que espero que te encuentres un poco más relajada, porque no importa que se pierda un "review" ni cien mientras tú sigas ahí. Un besote, guapa.

**AVISO. ¡Sí! Estoy loco, todavía no he leído HARRY POTTER Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO y no hay previsión de que lo vaya a hacer en breve. Por eso, perdonadme que me repita, pero no sé quién puede estar ya enterado de mi insistente mensaje, según el cual ruego con gesto de corderillo degollado que no me comuniquéis ningún acontecimiento relacionado con el libro a fin de fastidiarme el argumento. Repito: no lo digo por los que ya sabéis esto y me habéis prometido silencio, pero me veré obligado a ponerlo hasta que me lo lea para que, quien no lo haya leído, quede enterado. Gracias.**

**DEDICATORIA. **Este capítulo se lo quisiera dedicar a **Leonita, Ann Thorny**, porque por fin he conseguido contactar con ella y he quedado prendado de tener de nuevo palabras de su parte. No te importe, estimada amiga, que falten tus "review", pues su número en nada importa; pero que nunca falten las palabras que animan siempre el corazón de los amigos.

**CAPÍTULO XLVI (RECUERDO DE UNA TIERNA INFANCIA)**

Al entrar en el pensadero, Remus y Helen aterrizaron en el salón de casa de los Nicked. Era idéntico, con su chimenea al frente, su escalera al piso superior, la puerta de la cocina al lado, pero a la vez tan distinto...

Las fotos de la señora Nicked, con sus marcos dorados o de madera brillante colgadas en la pared, habían desaparecido. Los artilugos extraños y variopintos, mágicos por supuesto, que el señor Nicked coleccionaba en la repisa encima de la chimenea habían desaparecido. El paragüero con forma de cabeza de dragón había desaparecido. Todo había desaparecido...

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Remus mirando a su alrededor–. Es la casa de tus padres¿no? –Rio comedidamente–. Parece una casa muggle, así de... ¡poco decorada!

–Ésa era más o menos la intención –dijo gravemente Helen–. Éste era el primer recuerdo que quería enseñarte: la casa...

Remus asintió, atento. Esperó a que su mujer dijera algo, pero ésta nada más dijo. Se quedó entonces mirando en torno a sí, contemplando todos los pequeños detalles diferentes que hacían de aquel lugar casi una extraña escena.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Remus en voz queda.

–¿Por qué qué? –inquirió a su vez Helen, mirándolo fijamente.

Remus se encogió de hombros, volviéndose, indeciso acerca de cómo comentarle lo que estaba pensando.

–¿Por qué esto, Helen? –preguntó–. ¿Por qué no había cosas mágicas antes, eh?

–Por mí –contestó lacónicamente.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus–. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

La chica suspiró hondo. Sonrió débilmente, mirando el suelo, y cerró los ojos. Como arrastrados por una brisa anacrónica, aparecieron sentados a la mesa un señor Nicked atrayantemente joven: pelo abundante, bigote rollizo y bien recortado y barriga menuda. Sentada sobre él, una niña de unos tres años y pico: era ésta preciosa como las sirenas del mar, con los ojos marrones y grandes como luceros, y el pelo como una catarata salvaje de agua negra, interrumpida por una felpa de vivos colores. ¿Y qué decir de su sonrisa? Una sonrisa infantil, inocente, ignorante. El señor Nicked tenía un bolígrafo en la mano y escribía lentamente en un periódico de papel grisáceo.

–¿Ésa eres tú? –preguntó Remus con los ojos brillantes.

–Sí... –respondió Helen sonriendo–. Es el primer recuerdo que tengo. Desde muy pequeña, mi padre y yo nos entreteníamos en resolver los anagramas del periódico del domingo. –Sonrió–. Era muy feliz.

Remus también sonrió.

–Se nota –dijo–. Se nota...

–¡Bien, papá! –exclamó la niña Helen, y le dio un beso a su padre–. Ya lo hemos resuelto.

–Sí, sí, magnífico.

La niña se bajó de su regazo y se puso a pegar saltos con los brazos extendidos. Tenía un vestido verde escarlata, con una falda rematada en un gracioso remate de aderezo.

–Una carrera hasta mi cuarto, papá –propuso la pequeña.

–¡Estupendo! –exclamó el señor Nicked.

La niña, con aspavientos, echó a correr escaleras arriba, seguida del señor Nicked, que se retrasaba a fin de darle ventaja. Desaparecieron en la oscuridad del segundo piso y el salón quedó desierto, a excepción de los Helen y Remus del presente.

–Me hubiera encantado ver estas cosas mucho antes –comentó Remus emocionado–. Es precioso, en serio. Eras guapísima. Y tu padre... ¡Encantador, como siempre!

Helen sonrió halagada.

–Pues ésta era yo –dijo–. Era una niña que aún no conocía a Remus Lupin, el hombre de su vida. Una niña que no conocía muchas cosas... Y por eso podía tener amigos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Remus sintió un escalofrío, ante sus ojos un torbellino de colores y sensaciones. La casa de los Nicked desapareció. Estaban en un descampado. Mullida hierba pisaba. Había columpios, y niños que gritaban de jolgorio. El hombre se volvió.

El señor Nicked llevaba de la mano a su hija, que tendría seis años a lo sumo. Por delante iba la señora Nicked, portando sobre el hombro una pesada cámara, y andando de espaldas lentamente, procurando no tropezar.

–Helen, mira a la cámara –le dijo el señor Nicked a su hija.

–¡Hola, mamá! –exclamó Helen saludando al objetivo.

–¿Estás grabando bien, palomita? –preguntó el muggle.

–¡Estupendamente, creo... –contestó la señora Nicked, medio ofendida, sin soltar el objetivo.

Helen salió corriendo y se unió a unas cuantas niñas que estaban jugando en los columpios del aquel parque. La señora Nicked la siguió con el objetivo.

–Hola, me llamo Helen –se presentó.

–¡Hola! –le contestó una chica rubia, muy desenvuelta. Tenía en la mano una muñeca que peinaba atareada–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Seis –contestó.

–¡Yo tengo siete! –repuso altiva–. ¿Tienes una muñeca?

–Sí, en casa –respondió Helen tranquilamente.

El señor Nicked se acercó hasta las niñas y le preguntó a su hija si quería que la columpiara un rato. Helen miró un instante a las niñas de las muñecas, y volviéndose asintió a su padre. Se montó en un columpio y su padre la empujó durante al menos cinco minutos. En un instante en que la niña estuvo a punto de caerse, Remus se volvió hacia la Helen verdadera y le sonrió. La mujer le devolvió el gesto.

–Era entrañable¿verdad? –preguntó.

–Sí –dijo él.

La niña pegó un sato del columpio y salió corriendo. La señora Nicked la siguió con la cámara. La sillita del columpio volvió con mucha velocidad al señor Nicked, quien no se esperaba que su hija se fuera a bajar sin avisarlo, y le golpeó contundentemente en la cara.

–¡No corras, hija! –exclamó a gritos la señora Nicked.

La niña se montó en el tobogán y se deslizó.

–Es una escena preciosa –dijo Remus–. No sé por qué no me lo has querido enseñar antes. Aunque debo reconocer que esto ya lo había visto antes, pues tu padre me enseñó el vídeo que está grabando tu madre. –Señaló hacia el banco donde los señores Nicked conversaban mientras la cámara seguía enfocando las travesuras de la pequeña Helen.

–Sí –dijo Helen–, pero esto no es todo. Quedaba muy poco para que llegara el monstruo.

Remus la miró confuso. Volvió a mirar hacia el recuerdo de Helen. Observó cómo la chica con la que la niña había hablado antes, la rubia de siete años, se acercaba a Helen y le decía algo con mala cara. Helen, arrugando el ceño, le arrebató la muñeca de la mano, le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo a ésta y la tiró al suelo. La niña rubia se puso a llorar, tirándose a recoger la cabeza, mientras Helen se marchaba altiva, apartándose las otras niñas, asustadas.

–Eras un peligro –comentó guasón Remus–. ¿Qué es, es que has tenido alguna visión de que te iba a morder o qué? –le preguntó.

Helen sonrió débilmente, cabizbaja.

–Te dije que no tuve mi primera visión hasta los diez años –le recordó–. Ya lo verás...

Después de un buen rato, los padres de Helen decidieron regresar. Llamaron a Helen y ésta se hizo la remolona.

–Venga, vamos a casa a hacer crucigramas –le dijo el señor Nicked.

Y la pequeña Helen salió corriendo hacia ellos contenta.

Remus y Helen los siguieron, atentos en todo momento a la conversación que entre los tres llevaban. La pequeña Helen iba en medio de sus padres, sonriente, cogida por la mano a cada uno. Era una escena realmente tierna, que a Remus le recordó los buenos momentos que había pasado con su madre. Se sintió triste, pero alegre a la vez de ver a Helen tan feliz. Era una sensación verdaderamente extraña...

Llegaron a casa de los Nicked. Matthew abrió la puerta, entró su hija y por último su mujer. Remus y Helen entraron rápidamente, pues el muggle iba a cerrar la puerta.

–¡Qué buenos recuerdos! –comentó Remus con la voz medio ahogada, viendo cómo la pequeña Helen bajaba por la escalera con unos libros bajo el brazo, la señora Nicked preparaba la mesa tarareando y el señor Nicked consultaba un tomo de medicina–. Yo lo más que puedo recordar es a mi padre haciéndome la vida imposible y a mi madre –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta–, a mi madre que me quería y que, también por su culpa... Tuviste suerte.

–Sí, mucha –reconoció Helen–. Al menos hasta el momento. El plan de mis padres estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Pero tenía un fallo con el que no habían contado.

–¿De qué plan estás hablando¿Cuál fallo? –preguntó Remus ansioso.

–Éste –dijo.

La mujer se volvió a tiempo de observar cómo una parda lechuza penetraba por la ventana abierta del salón. La pequeña Helen se la quedó mirando embobada, y el señor Nicked ahogó un grito desesperado.

–¡Palomita¡Palomita¡Ven¡Una lechuza¡Una lechuza!

La pequeña Helen reía, saliendo a correr para darle alcance. Su padre la llamaba, pero Helen no hacía caso. La lechuza ululaba, intentando zafarse de la niña.

–¡Déjala, Helen! –dijo la señora Nicked con voz firme.

La niña volvió a su libro, y se puso a escribir en un cuaderno al tiempo que consultaba el manual. El ave se acercó volando hasta el antebrazo alzado de la señora Nicked, donde se posó. Le mostró la pata derecha, que tenía un pergamino enrollado, y se lo quitó. La lechuza echó a volar de nuevo.

La señora Nicked leyó la carta atentamente.

–Helen¿puedes irte a hacer los deberes a tu cuarto, querida? –le preguntó su madre–. Quiero hablar a solas con tu padre.

La niña recogió los libros a regañadientes y subió los escalones hasta la segunda planta remarcando con fuerza las pisadas. Cuando la niña desapareció en lo alto, el salón se fue tiñendo de negro hasta que se envolvió en la más absoluta oscuridad. No obstante, en la negra masa envolvente, Remus y Helen se veían el uno al otro con total nitidez.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus mirando en derredor.

–Que no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó abajo –explicó Helen–. Yo estaba arriba, haciendo las actividades.

–¿Y de quién era la carta? –preguntó también Remus.

–De mi abuela –respondió.

–¿De la señora Carney? –inquirió Remus con los ojos desorbitados–. ¿Y qué quería?

–Pues, según me explicó mi madre durante el almuerzo, venir a visitarnos. Al día siguiente, más concretamente.

–¡Vaya! –Rio Remus–. Eso me gustaría verlo.

–Vas a tener oportunidad...

La oscuridad fue dando paso lentamente de nuevo al salón de los Nicked. No había nadie, a excepción de la pequeña Helen, que estaba en el sofá, leyendo un libro.

–Era muy aplicada –dijo.

–Ya lo veo. –Sonrió Remus.

Se quedaron callados. Remus estaba expectante, aguardando que de un momento a otro sucediese algo que valiera la pena. Miraba la chimenea, esperando ver aparecer de ella a la señora Nicked.

Pero aguardó en vano. Se escuchó un crujido. Después un silbido extraño. Y, a continuación, la puerta de la entrada se abrió fantasmagóricamente. Helen cerró el libro y lo soltó sobre el sofá. Se levantó y anduvo despacio hasta la puerta.

Rápidamente entró la señora Carney, con el mismo aspecto con que Remus la recordaba, aunque más joven: con color en el pelo, menos palidez en la piel y menor número de arrugas.

–Hola, querida –dijo.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la chica arriesgada.

–¡Oh! –La anciana se echó a reír. Se quitó el abrigó y lo puso en el perchero–. Soy tu abuela. ¿Es que ya no me recuerdas? Eras tan pequeña. ¿Dónde está tu mamá, cielo?

–Estoy aquí.

Remus vio aparecer a la señora Nicked bajando decidida la escalera.

–Huy, hija querida, que estropeada estás últimamente. Deberías cuidarte más. ¿O es que te has olvidado ya de las pociones casi milagrosas que existen para el cutis, eh, querida?

–No, mamá –dijo con voz férrea.

–¿Y qué habéis hecho? –preguntó con voz dura–. ¡Menuda vergüenza!

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la señora Nicked, aunque en su mirada había un brillo de temor.

El señor Nicked vino atraído por los gritos y exclamaciones.

–¡Oh, el que faltaba! –exclamó la señora Carney–. Pues me refiero, hija mía, a lo de que no esté registrada tu chimenea en la Red Flu. ¿En qué estabas pensando? He tenido que aparecerme en el jardín, como una don nadie. Seguro que esto ha sido idea de él –señalando al señor Nicked–¿verdad?

–Eso no es así –rebatió la señora Nicked firme–. Helen, querida¿te importaría subir a tu cuarto mientras la abuela y yo charlamos un momento?

Helen asintió y subió cabizbaja los escalones. La Helen actual la siguió, y Remus también, retomándole el paso. Entraron en el cuarto de la pequeña, que estaba sepultado bajo un número ingente de osos de peluche.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Remus sin comprender–. No he entendido nada. ¿Por qué no teníais la chimenea conectada a la red¿Qué pasa?

–Pues lo que te dije antes, Remus –le dijo, volviéndose hacia él–. Matt vive rodeado de artilugios mágicos, y yo pienso: "¿eso es bueno para él?" Ésa fue la misma pregunta que se hizo mi madre, y la conclusión a la que llegó fue bien diferente. Remus, yo misma fui criada como una muggle. –Remus se quedó idiotizado. Se quedó mirando a la pequeña Helen que tenía ante sí y vio todo lo que había en ella: la ignorancia, el desconocimiento, la incomprensión, la duda... Miró a Helen y le asintió, no supo por qué. Todo era muy raro, sintió–. Mamá consideró que si era educada como una muggle podría crecer con otros niños. Tenía razón: me salía a jugar con los chicos al fútbol y con las chhicas a las muñecas y a las casitas; fui al colegio... Hasta que tuve diez años no supe que era una bruja.

–Vaya... –dijo Remus, sintiéndose completamente estúpido por no saber decir nada más inteligente–. Bueno, es una opción buena¿no? Si a ti te valió.

–Pero es eso lo que quería decirte, Remus –dijo Helen–, que nuestro hijo va por el mismo camino... Está solo.

–Ya, Helen, pero ¿qué podemos hacer ya? No podemos hacerle olvidar que es un mago¿no?

–No, ya –dijo–, pero así nunca llegará a tener amigos. Crecerá sólo contigo y conmigo.

–Y con tu padre –añadió Remus burlón–. ¿Qué más quiere? Tiene a su lado al hombre más gracioso de toda Inglaterra. –Se quedó callado–. ¡Claro! Ya entiendo cómo de siempre sabías tanto sobre los muggles, por qué tu abuela te lanzaba pullas constantemente cuando estuvimos en Nueva York. Ya lo entiendo todo...

–Mi abuela... –repitió Helen irónicamente–. Mi abuela... Las pullas que me lanzó en Nueva York no son nada comparadas con las que le lanzó a ella –señalándose a sí misma, pero a su recuerdo–. Te lo puedo mostrar.

–Ciertamente me gustaría –dijo Remus serio.

Helen cerró los ojos de nuevo y la niña sentada en el escritorio desapareció. Alrededor de Remus reapareció la decoración del salón, sus paredes, la chimenea. Remus no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado con relación al último recuerdo visto.

–Es la hora de cenar –explicó Helen.

En ese instante apareció la pequeña Helen pegando saltos por la escalera. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Remus se fijó mejor. ¡Era la televisión que el señor Nicked tenía en su despacho! Recordó mejor el momento en que había estado en el cuarto aquel del muggle, y recordó que muchos de los objetos allí presentes se guardaban ahora en su despacho: la tele, el vídeo...

Fue a comentárselo a Helen cuando apareció la señora Carney por la escalera. Andaba altiva, meciendo los hombros al son de su paso, bajando con marcha casi militar. Se detuvo a un metro de su nieta y se la quedó mirando con el ceño arrugado; a ella y a la televisión, indistintamente, las miraba.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó la bruja.

–Ver la tele –contestó inocentemente la pequeña.

–¡Apágala! –ordenó la anciana, sentándose a la mesa–. A nuestro grupo no nos gustan esas cosas. ¡Te he dicho que la apagues!

–¡No! –exclamó Helen–. Estoy viendo los dibujos animados y ésta es mi serie favorita.

La señora Carney levantó la mano y la pantalla del televisor se tornó negra. Helen la miró sorprendida y escandalizada. Volvió a blandir el mando y la tele se encendió de nuevo.

La señora Carney se levantó contundentemente y le quitó el mando a distancia de un zarpazo. Pulsó todos los botones, con lo que cambió de canal sin voluntad, le dio volumen, conectó el teletexto, etcétera. Helen estaba a punto de berrear. La anciana levantó otra vez la mano y la tele se apagó. Se guardó el mando en el bolsillo y se sentó.

–¡Pon la tele! –le ordenó Helen de mal humor.

–¡Cállate, niña! –exclamó la señora Carney arrugando el gesto–. Eres una malcriada.

La pequeña Helen arrugó el ceño, arrebatadoramente enojada, y la abuela se la quedó mirando de forma tal que parecía que la estuviese provocando. La niña parecía que fuera a saltar sobre la yugular de su abuela, y la anciana parecía atenta para meterle un empujón en tal caso.

–¿Qué hace? –preguntó Remus.

–Probándome –dijo Helen saliendo de su mutismo–. Quería enfadarme para ver si hacía magia involuntariamente. –Sonrió–. A estas alturas tenía sus serias dudas sobre si yo era realmente una bruja o si mamá la estaba mintiendo.

Remus miró un instante a Helen y volvió la mirada a la escena. Helen se hartó, enfurruñada, y se tiró sobre el sofá, desplomada, con los brazos cruzados.

La señora Nicked entró en ese instante con los platos en la mano.

–Esta niña tuya es una squib¿verdad? –inquirió la bruja de mal talante–. Es eso lo que me estáis ocultando¿verdad? –elevando el tono–. ¡Esta niña es squib!

–Pero ¿de qué estás hablando, eh, mamá? –preguntó la señora Nicked aparentando calma.

–¡Lo que estás oyendo, Helen! –exclamó–. Y si esta niña es squib¡mi nieta no es¡Nieta mía no es! –repitió–. Será de quién quiera ser¡pero mía no!

–¡Deja de decir estupideces, mamá! –exclamó la señora Nicked de mal tono.

–No estoy diciendo estupideces, hija –dijo–. ¿Y quieres dejar de poner la mesa así?

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, pero la señora Nicked, más rápida, soltó los platos de golpe y gritó:

–¡Nada de eso en esta casa¿me has oído?

La señora Carney sacó la mano lentamente, vacía. La varita seguía en el interior de su bolsillo.

–Yo pongo la mesa como a mí me dé la gana –dijo la señora Nicked marchándose para la cocina.

La señora Carney soltó un bufido. Se volvió hacia su nieta y dijo:

–Tu padre la ha corrompido. Mi Helen no era antes así. Era un cachito de pan. ¡Un cachito de pan! Si es lo que yo digo –más hablando para sí, pero en alta voz, que con su nieta–¡que quien se junta con muggles, mal acaba!

La señora Nicked regresó con los cubiertos, y los fue ordenando sin mirar siquiera a su madre.

–Y dime, hija, querida... ¿Cuándo se lo vais a explicar todo¿Cuándo le llegue la carta? –preguntó la señora Carney.

–Ya te he dicho, mamá, que eso a ti no te importa. No quiero ser maleducada, pero si has venido sólo para echarme en cara eso¡ya te puedes estar marchando!

–Tu madre de mal humor... –Rio Remus–. Lo raro es que sea con tu abuela. Creía que la había aguantado muy bien hasta aquella navidad en que nos reunimos todos. ¿Te acuerdas? Mi primera Navidad a lo Nicked.

–Sí¿cómo no me voy a acordar? –dijo Helen.

El señor Nicked bajó la escalera pasando la mano lentamente por la baranda. Iba silbando, de bastante buen humor. Pasó al lado de su suegra sin decirle nada y se sentó en la mesa.

–Qué bien huele, palomita –dijo–. Estupendo.

La señora Carney emitió un gruñido, aunque sin venir a cuento.

La señora Nicked trajo la sartén con la comida y la fue repartiendo en los platos. El muggle se relamía de gusto mientras su suegra lo miraba con desagrado.

–Fue una cena muy tirante –explicó Helen a Remus.

–Ya lo veo –dijo éste.

Comieron durante unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la anciana bruja volvió a emitir un desagradable bufido.

–¿Qué te pasa, mamá? –preguntó la señora Nicked conciliadora–. ¿No te gusta la comida¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?

–No seas tonta, hija –dijo la señora Carney desagradablemente–. Si quisiera comer otra cosa me la podría preparar yo en un santiamén.

Rio ampliamente, pero de un modo tan hipócrita que desagradó a Remus. Le pareció por un momento que la señora Carney estaba viva, pero luego recordó que no, que ya criaba malvas, y aunque se arrepentía del hecho de haberse alegrado al recordarlo, se había alegrado.

–Mamá –habló la pequeña Helen con su aguda e inocente voz de despreocupación–. Esta tarde me ha llamado Julia y me ha preguntado si quería irme mañana a su casa con sus otras amigas para merendar y jugar a las muñecas.

–Claro, cómo no –dijo la señora Nicked esbozando una simpática sonrisa.

Remus no la había visto sonreír de esa manera, tan tierna. Sintió un gran respeto por su suegra en aquel momento.

–¿Muñecas? –preguntó con su voz chirriante la señora Carney–. ¿Qué son las muñecas? Yo a tu edad jugaba a los gobstones. –La pequeña Helen puso cara de incredulidad–. ¿Es que ni siquiera sabe lo que son los malditos gobstones¿Y el quidditch? –Helen arrugó más aún el ceño–. ¡Santa madre de Rowling! –Se quedó callada–. ¿Y de Rowling?... Le habréis hablado al menos de Rowling¿no? –Helen se encogió de hombros y la abuela ahogó un grito–. ¿Qué es esto¿En qué te has convertido, eh, Helen? –dirigiéndose a su propia hija–. ¿Dónde están los valores que te enseñé cuando eras pequeña, eh¿O es que acaso este... muggle te ha contagiado su necedad?

–Un respeto, señora –dijo el señor Nicked tranquilamente–. Aunque... ¿podría decirme qué son los gobstones¿Y el quidditch? Qué cosas más raras¿no, palomita?

–Cállate, Matt –le dijo la señora Nicked–. Y deja de emplear nuestra jerga, mamá.

–¿Jerga? –repitió la señora Carney espantada–. ¿A qué llamas jerga, eh, hija¿A nuestro mundo¿Al mundo de tu hija¿De mi nieta? Menos mal que Mark no ha podido venir. Si no, tu padre estaría muy defraudado contigo, Helen Carney.

–No soy Helen Carney; me llamo Helen Nicked –la corrigió.

–Dudaba que los muggles tuvieran apellidos –dijo la señora Carney–. Tendrás que decírselo antes de que yo me vaya de esta casa. ¡Ya es mayorcita!

–¡Su madre soy yo, no tú! –exclamó la señora Nicked–. Pudiste mangonearme a mí, y puedes seguir haciéndolo con Ángela, pero Helen es mi hija. ¡Mi hija! Sólo yo decido sobre ella.

–¡Hay estatutos! –exclamó la señora Carney apasionadamente, blandiendo el tenedor–. Acudiré al Ministerio, al mismísimo Ministro de Inglaterra si hiciera falta. Hay que poner un poco de cordura en este asunto. ¡Y aquí hace falta!

–No digas tonterías, mamá –dijo la señora Nicked resueltamente–. Todos me darían la razón a mí. No estoy haciendo las cosas sino correctamente. ¡Es mi hija! Lo sabrá cuando llegue el momento...

–Pero, mamá... –musitó la pequeña Helen.

Todos se callaron. El tono de la discusión había alcanzado tal clímax que ya no parecían recordar siquiera que Helen seguía allí, presente.

–No me enteré de nada en absoluto –explicó Helen a Remus–. ¿Quién se iba a poder imaginar que estaban hablando de que yo era una bruja? Los niños normalmente somos imaginativos, pero no tanto...

Remus sonrió, triste.

–Yo también hubiera deseado desconocer la magia por completo hasta los once años. Pero con tu edad ya llevaba transformándome cada mes en un lobo... Para mí la magia no pasaba inadvertida.

Helen lo miró amorosamente y aquellos tristes pensamientos se disiparon de la mente de Remus como la niebla al mediodía.

–No quiero que vuelvas a sacar este tema de conversación –dijo la señora Nicked tranquilamente, comiendo despacio–. No me importa lo que pienses. Matthew y yo estamos de acuerdo, y tú no puedes hacer nada.

–¡Matthew! –exclamó con odio–. Lo que quiere es educarla conforme a sus tradiciones. ¡Y tú te has dejado engañar como una necia! Te creía mucho más inteligente, Helen¡mucho más! Pero tienes que mantenerte firme y fiel a tus principios, porque tu hija no es como él, sino como tú¿no?

–¡Cállate, mamá! –exclamó la señora Nicked furibunda y la señora Carney se asustó, quedándose mirando a su hija embobada–. Yo fui quien se lo propuso a Matthew. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de mi infancia? Siempre rodeada de protecciones antitenebrosas, con papá dándome recomendaciones de cómo evitar los ataques. Sabía demasiado, y era tan pequeña... No podía salir a la calle. Tú temías más que nadie que pudiera revelárselo al resto de los niños. ¡Me decías que eran escoria, que nosotros éramos superiores a ellos, una raza especial, mejorada¿En qué, eh? Me los quedaba observando por la ventana de mi habitación; los veía jugar y divertirse, mientras yo estaba sola. ¿Era eso lo que querías que le diera a Helen, eh¿Era eso?

La señora Carney terminó de comer en silencio. Se levantó del asiento y fue hacia la escalera. Se agarró al pasamanos y dijo:

–Buenas noches.

Se marchó escaleras arriba.

Los Nicked terminaron de cenar lentamente, sin decir nada.

–He visitado este recuerdo cientos de veces desde que sé que soy bruja –explicó Helen–. No les guardo ningún rencor a mis padres. Lo hicieron por mi bien. Veo a mi madre explicar por qué le hizo y se me pone el vello de punta. –Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla–. Le guardo tanto amor a mi madre... Lo hizo por mí, por mi bien. No me importa haber estado diez años de mi vida desconociendo que era una bruja. Fui feliz.

Remus le secó la lágrima con un dedo y la abrazó. Helen cerró los ojos y el recuerdo se esfumó. Su alrededor se tornó en densa oscuridad. Se separaron.

–Pero aún te queda por ver lo mejor... –ironizó–. Al día siguiente mi abuela me propuso llevarme a dar un paseo. Le dijo a mi madre que quería resarcirse de todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

Remus asintió.

La oscuridad dejó paso lentamente a un haz de luz que resplandecía, que aumentaba progresivamente. Remus pudo ver a lo lejos las figuras de la señora Carney y su nieta, yendo esta última cogida a su mano.

–Acerquémonos –propuso Helen.

Y echaron a andar a paso veloz hasta que las alcanzaron. No mediaban palabra entre ellas, con lo que la tensión casi se respiraba. Remus se sentía incómodo, pues tal era el silencio, que aunque sabía que sólo eran un recuerdo, pensaba que incluso podrían escuchar sus pisadas.

–¿Adónde vamos, abuela? –preguntó Helen con tono sepulcral.

–¿Adónde? –repitió con un gritito–. Pues ¿adónde va a ser¡A algún sitio donde te eduquen como lo que eres, una bruja!

–¿Como qué? –inquirió Helen–. Quiero volver a casa.

–¡No! –exclamó la abuela–. Te vas a venir conmigo a los Estados Unidos. Ya verás, te llevarás muy bien con tu tía Ángela. En esa casa te estaban malcriando.

La pequeña Helen intentó forcejear, zafarse de la mano que le oprimía la suya.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó–. Quiero volver a casa. ¡Suéltame!

–¡Estate quieta, mocosa! –vociferó la señora Carney–. Iremos a una calle menos concurrida y encantaré un traslador.

–¡No, suéltame! –gritaba la pequeña Helen, arrastrando los pies para evitar que continuara llevándola contra su voluntad–. Quiero volver a casa. ¡Mamá¡Mamá!

–¡Cállate! –gritó la anciana volviéndose hacia su nieta–. Cállate... –repitió–. Lo están haciendo mal. Tu abuelo Mark y yo podremos hacerlo mucho mejor... Ya dije yo que educarte con un muggle no era buena idea.

–¡Suéltame, cascarrabias! –exclamó Helen–. Suéltame ya. Quiero volver a casa.

–No me hagas enojar, pequeña, que no me conoces cuando me enfado...

La pequeña Helen dejó de forcejar y acercó su boca a la mano de su abuela que la aferraba con firmeza. La mordió y la anciana bruja profirió un grito desalmado. Helen, libre, echó a correr calle arriba. La anciana la siguió, levantándose el bajo de la falda para no pisarlo.

–¡Vuelve aquí, Helen! –exclamaba.

Pero la pequeña Helen seguía corriendo.

La señora Carney se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su varita.

–¡Vuelve inmediatamente si no...!

La pequeña Helen, asustada, corría infatigablemente. A lo lejos se dibujó una figura de formas conocidas, y Helen corrió hasta ella, gritando:

–¡Mamá!

–¡Hija! –exclamó la señora Nicked cuando su hija llegó hasta ella y se abrazaron.

La señora Carney llegó lentamente y se detuvo con cara de amargura. Matthew también venía corriendo. Se paró al lado de su mujer, con una dura mirada que Remus nunca le había visto.

–Me quería llevar con ella –explicó Helen llorando.

La señora Nicked la abrazó, mirando a su madre despiadadamente.

–¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, eh, mamá? –preguntó cuando se separó de su hija–. ¿Acaso pensabas llevarte a Helen a los Estados Unidos, contigo?

–¡Pues sí! –exclamó–. ¿Pasa algo?

–¡Y hasta pregunta si pasa algo! –Se rio el señor Nicked–. ¡Vieja arpía!

–¡Tú, cállate, asqueroso y maloliente muggle! Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

–Ni a ti tampoco¡así que cállate! –le espetó la señora Nicked–. ¡Cállate de una vez por fin, mamá! Estoy harta de tus imposiciones, de tus mandatos. A partir de hoy se ha acabado todo. Helen es mi hija y yo la educo como me da la gana.

–Tú verás, hija –dijo la señora Carney ofendida–. Pero la culpa la tiene este muggle¡este asqueroso y repugnante muggle¡Todos sois iguales! –Lo zarandeó–. ¡Todos!

–¡Deja a mi papá! –gritó Helen y le pegó un patada en la espinilla a su abuela.

Ésta se estuvo quejando del dolor un buen rato. Cuando se recuperó, echó a andar pesadamente. Llegó a la casa de su hija y subió hasta el cuarto de invitados. Recogió sus cosas y las metió en su diminuta bolsa de equipaje.

–Me voy –dijo al bajar–. Helen –hablándole a su hija–, no te reconozco.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y comenzó a hurgar en su interior.

–Yo, por desgracia, a ti sí –le dijo ésta a su vez–. Y lo que vayas a hacer, lo haces fuera. En esta casa no se hace lo que empieza por eme hasta que llegue el momento.

–¡Ya te mandaré una lehuza si te perdono! –exclamó la bruja abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.

Los Nicked se quedaron solos, callados, mirándose entre ellos con expresión de cansados.

Helen cerró los ojos y se hizo la oscuridad. Miró a Remus, pero éste estaba callado, analizando cuidadosamente lo que acababa de ver. ¡Era todo tan sorprendente! No le extrañaba que Helen le tuviera tanto odio a su abuela. ¡Si a punto había estado de secuestrarla!

–Ésa era mi abuela... –dijo Helen.

–Sí –rio Remus–, tal y como la recuerdo. Tan tierna y amable como acostumbraba –ironizó–. Ahora comprendo que no quisieras volverla a ver cuando nos pidió que fuéramos a hacerle una visita en Nueva York.

Helen sonrió.

–Ya que estamos –dijo–, podría enseñarte alguna cosa más¿no?

–Sí, por favor... –pidió Remus uniendo las manos.

–A ver¿qué puede ser?... –pensó Helen–. ¡Ah, claro¿Cómo no? Mi primera visión. Iremos al treinta y uno de mayo de 1970.

–¿El día de tu cumpleaños? –inquirió Remus.

–Sí –asintió Helen–, el día que cumplía diez años.

Cerró los ojos. Aparecieron en la habitación de Helen. La mayor parte de los peluches había desaparecido. En la ventana se podía ver cómo rayaba el alba. Helen estaba arrebujada bajo las mantas. Remus se acercó hasta ella. Estaba preciosa, durmiendo tranquilamente. En aquella niña ya se dibujaban los rasgos mujeriles presentes en su esposa. Ya se le parecía muchísimo...

Cuando se retiró, la muchacha comenzó a agitarse. Se volvió. Gemía. Apretó el rostro. Murmuró: «No...»

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Remus.

–Estoy teniendo la visión –explicó Helen–. El pensadero no las recoge, pero yo sí puedo enviártelas.

¡Oh, era cierto! Remus no recordaba ya que Helen tenía la capacidad de enviarle visiones exclusivamente a él.

La mujer se concentró y Remus sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de vacío que tan ajena le parecía. Su mente se llenó de blanca niebla, y una serie de imágenes se desarrolló en su mente:

«Un hombre vestido con una larga chaqueta de cuero le hizo una señal con la mano a unos cuantos hombres que lo acompañaban, que parecían subordinados a él. Les señaló un granero. Era de noche. Uno encendió una linterna y abrieron la puerta. "¿Quién hay ahí?", preguntó un hombre cegado por el haz de luz. Uno de los hombres hizo aparecer una bola de energía en su mano y la lanzó contra un montón de paja, que explotó. El hombre exclamó sorprendido. Las llamas que comenzaron a prender lentamente el granero a causa de la explosión iluminaron los rostros de las personas que se acercaban lentamente al señor Carney. "¿Quiénes sois, eh?", preguntó de nuevo el brujo, sacando su varita, que le temblaba en la mano. "Somos demonios", respondió el que parecía el líder. Y todos hicieron aparecer sendas bolas de fuego en sus manos, que lanzaron al mago a un tiempo. La visión se interrumpió con el grito atroz del señor Carney.»

Cuando Remus abrió los ojos, concluida la visión, la Helen que dormía los abrió también, ahogando un grito, respirando entrecortadamente.

–¡Mamá! –gritó.

La señora Nicked vino al instante, atándose una bata.

–¿Qué te pasa, hija? –preguntó–. ¿Qué ha sido, una pesadilla? –Helen asintió, sudando–. Vamos, tranquila. –Le pasó la mano por el pelo para tranquilizarla–. Sólo ha sido un sueño. Nada más que un sueño... Dime¿qué has visto?

–Al abuelo, lo mataban –explicó Helen–. Unos demonios.

–¿Unos demonios? –inquirió la señora Carney sorprendida–. ¿Cómo diantre sabes lo que es un demonio¿Qué hicieron?

–Le lanzaban unas bolas de no sé qué al abuelo... –La señora Nicked ahogó un grito–. Lo mataban.

La señora Nicked la abrazó, aunque ahora era ella la que se temía lo peor. Temblaba, preocupada. No podía imaginarse cómo su hija había podido descubrir la forma en que tenían de actuar los demonios. Se temía lo peor.

–Tengo que irme un momento, hija –dijo la señora Nicked.

Helen se quedó sola, volviendo a arrebujarse lentamente en las mantas. Paulatinamente se le iba pasando el horror de la experiencia.

–Mamá fue a Estados Unidos –explicó Helen–. No lo supe hasta un rato después. Se desapareció. Volvió llorosa al cabo de un rato, sin importarle aparecerse en medio del salón, donde yo desayunaba tranquilamente. –Sonrió para romper el hielo, nerviosa–. Ella, gracias a lo que le había dicho, había descubierto al abuelo muerto en el granero.

–Lo siento... –dijo Remus, tremendamente nostálgico–. Tuviste que pasarlo muy mal.

–Pues sí –dijo–. No me dejaron ir al funeral. Pretextaron que era lo suficientemente pequeña aún como para dejarme secuelas psicológicas. Papá tampoco fue. Mamá lo acordó así porque me vio demasiado paranoica. Le pidió que me lo explicara todo.

–¿Tu padre te explicó que eras una bruja? –inquirió Remus.

–Sí –respondió Helen–, y es por momentos como ése por lo que le tengo tanto cariño a mi padre, a pesar de cómo es, porque sé que puede llegar a ser muy sensible si se lo propone.

Remus sonrió. Él también opinaba que el señor Nicked podía ser muy sensible si se lo proponía, pero el caso era que se lo proponía las menos de las veces.

Helen suspiró hondo.

–El día que cumplí los diez años lo averigüé todo –dijo–. Por suerte era lo suficientemente madura entonces como para poder seguir manteniendo mis amistades muggles sin revelarles lo que era. Ya había aprendido a comportarme como una auténtica muggle. –Sonrió–. A decir verdad, tampoco me creía una bruja. Todo parecía tan surrealista. Ésa fue la única visión que tuve, al menos hasta el verano siguiente. Te veía continuamente en mis sueños. A ti y el sauce boxeador...

Remus rio.

–Sí, recuerdo que me lo dijiste –comentó–. Por eso me encontraste en el sauce boxeador cuando salía de mi primera transformación. ¡Eso sí que fue surrealista! –Rio–. Creía que me habías seguido. –Se quedó meditabundo un segundo–. ¡Qué miedo pasé! Piensa que creía que me habías descubierto. Qué miedo...

–Sí –rió Helen–, aunque para mí fue muy divertido. Recuerdo lo primero que hice cuando llegue a Hogwarts.

–¿Qué fue? –inquirió Remus–. ¿Mirar hacia el sauce boxeador?

–No –respondió–. Buscarte.

La escena se volatilizó como una gota de rocío al primer rayo de sol de la mañana. Aparecieron tonos dorados y grisáceos en una enorme estancia repleta de gente. Remus se giró lentamente y vio alta, pero algo más joven que en la actualidad, a la profesora McGonagall, subida sobre un escabel, con un largo pergamino en la mano.

–Os iré llamando uno a uno y vendréis aquí. –Señaló el taburete sobre el que había un sombrero ajado–. Os pondré el sombrero sobre la cabeza y... seréis seleccionados para una casa, a saber, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y... Slytherin. –Echó un vistazo al pergamino–. Alley, Wendy.

Una chica de pelo rubio subió lentamente los escalones, con aspecto de asustada. Se sentó y fue inmediatamente seleccionada para «¡Hufflepuff!» Salió corriendo hacia su mesa irradiando felicidad.

–Baldwin, Paul –llamó McGonagall.

–Allí estoy yo –dijo Helen a Remus.

La mujer le señalaba una preadolescente respingona que miraba curiosa a todas partes. Estaba de puntillas, casi apoyándose en la chica de al lado, una atenta y sonriente Sybill Trelawney.

–Eras un poco descarada –dijo Remus–. Me estabas buscando a mí¿verdad? –Helen asintió, sonriendo–. Vaya faena. No me di cuenta de nada.

–La selección no me importaba mucho –reconoció Helen–. Ya sabía que iba a caer en Ravenclaw. Sólo tenía ganas de verte a ti y saber en qué casa caías.

–¡Sí que eras descarada! –exclamó Remus riendo–. Menudo golpe le has dado a Trelawney. No sabes ni guardar el equilibrio...

Sin darse cuenta, la visión había llegado a un punto concluyente:

–¡Lupin, Remus! –exclamó McGonagall.

Remus se vio a sí mismo subir despacio los escalones, bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore, que contenía la respiración. Después miró de reojo a la adolescente Helen, y vio que ahogaba un grito de sorpresa y emoción al verlo; después, contemplándolo de arriba abajo, se mordía el labio inferior, arrebatada.

Remus se sentó en el taburete. McGonagall bajó el Sombrero Seleccionador rápidamente, y éste no hizo más que rozar el cabello de Remus cuando exclamó:

–¡Gryffindor!

Una salva de aplausos recibió a Remus mientras corría a su mesa, donde se reunió con Sirius y con Frank Longbottom, y pronto con James y con Peter.

–A veces pienso que Dumbledore intimidó al sombrero para que fuera a Gryffindor –dijo Remus sonriendo.

–¿Por qué? –le increpó Helen–. ¿Qué te dijo el sombrero?

–Nada, no me dijo absolutamente nada –respondió–. ¿O es que no lo has visto? No le dio tiempo ni a respirar. No hizo más que ponerlo McGonagall sobre mi cabeza cuando ya oí retumbar en el Gran Comedor el nombre de la casa.

Entretanto, McGonagall ya había llegado a Nicked, Helen, a quien acababa de llamar. La chica subía apesadumbrada, como quien conocía su sino de antemano y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

–Hum –dijo el sombrero en el interior de la cabeza de Helen, pero Remus y la mujer lo escuchaban, porque estaban en el interior de su pensadero–. Difícil. Mucho valor. Sí, demasiado. Lo cierto es que harías un gran papel en cualquier casa. ¿Dónde te pondré? Hum, tienes la cabeza bien amueblada. Serías una buena gryffindor, pero no... Mejor que estés en ¡Ravenclaw!

La visión de Helen concluyó. Remus miró a su mujer fijamente, sonriéndole. Le emocionaba ver de nuevo cosas de su pasado. Parecía que hubieran pasado hacía una eternidad.

–Ha estado bien –dijo Remus–. Pero hay otra cosa. Una que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo y que me haría gracia ver, si es posibe. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que tu madre te decía que tus visiones eran un don del cielo. Fue bonito.

–Sí –reconoció Helen–. La primera vez que me lo dijo sucedió pasados dos días de mi primera visión.

Cerró los ojos y aparecieron en el salón. Helen estaba sentada en el sofá y su madre, a su lado, le agarraba las manos con arrebato. La señora Nicked tenía los ojos rojos, como de haber llorado intensamente.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que era una bruja, mamá? –preguntó Helen.

La señora Nicked sonrió haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Apretó aún más fuerte las manos de su hermosa hija.

–No lo hice porque quería que crecieras siendo una niñita normal, que pudieras tener amigos y amigas... Todo aquello que me faltó a mí –explicó.

–Pero... –fue a decir algo, pero se calló–. ¿Y el abuelo¿Yo maté al abuelo?

–¡En absoluto! –exclamó la señora Nicked cabeceando rotundamente–. Fueron unos demonios, Helen. Tú no. Tu corazón es noble. –Hizo una pausa–. Lo único que tienes que saber, Helen, es que en el mundo mágico ocurre como en el muggle: hay personas buenas y malas. Tú no tienes la culpa de las malas, pero sí de tus propias acciones. Pronto aprenderás a dominar tus poderes, pero empléalos para el bien.

Helen sonrió.

–Pero mis visiones... –dijo–. ¿Todos los magos tenemos visiones?

–No, Helen –respondió su madre–. Es un poder poco habitual. Es un don del cielo, querida mía. Podrás ver cosas malas, como ahora, pero es un don que te ha sido concedido por alguna razón, hijita. Es un regalo de los ángeles. Y ellos te pedirán que lo uses para cosas buenas. Nunca lo olvides.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de irse –dijo Helen a Remus, y éste la miró saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Helen se sonrió, viendo que su marido tenía los ojos vidriosos–. Hemos dejado ya mucho tiempo solo a Matt. Debemos regresar.

Con un torbellino de luz y color sintieron una sensación vertiginosa. Estaban de regreso en el dormitorio, y Helen tenía el pensadero en la mano. Remus le sonrió.

–Ojalá me hubieras enseñado esto antes, Helen –dijo–. Me hubiera ayudado a comprenderte mucho mejor. Ya verás cómo nos las arreglaremos para que Matt crezca feliz.

La abrazó. La abrazó no supo cuánto tiempo. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido entre ambos.

Pero se separaron súbitamente cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del piso inferior:

–¡Helen¡Chicos¡Helen¿Hay alguien?

Remus arrugó el ceño.

–¿No es tu tía Ángela? –preguntó.

Bajaron aprisa. Helen se asomó un instante a la habitación de Matt y vio que seguía entretenido jugando con sus menudencias mágicas. Saltaron los escalones de dos en dos y hasta de tres en tres. La cabeza de Ángela estaba en la chimenea, entre llamas verdes.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Helen arrodillándose frente a ella, Remus a su lado.

–Nada, nada –dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos–. Sólo quería comunicaros que... ¡estoy embarazada!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embarazada, ay... ¿Por qué tengo que dejar los capítulos tan en suspenso, os estaréis preguntando. Lo siento. No obstante, sabed que siempre traigo puntual mi continuación para que la intriga sea satisfecha y podáis entreteneros como vuestros "reviews" me explican que estos capítulos hacen. La fecha que expongo para el siguiente capítulo será ésta que expongo a continuación: **viernes, 26 de agosto**, próxima a una fecha señalada para mí pero que no revelaré porque detesto cumplir años.

Avance del capítulo 46 (**DESEO**): Un extraño título para un extraño capítulo. Al fin y al cabo, todo él ronda sobre el deseo. El deseo de Ángela se cumple. También uno de los deseos de Remus, que es trabajar. Sorensen también cree haber cumplido uno de sus mayores deseos. Pero lo cierto es que este capítulo será vital para entender su tendencia sexual. Y, detrás de todo esto, seguiremos asistiendo a los desvaríos y extraños acontecimientos de una familia sin par.

Hasta la semana que viene. Un saludo.

Seguid aguardando impacientes el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de MDUL, pues nunca conocisteis acontecimiento igual.


	47. Deseo

Respondo "reviews":

**NAYRA**. Hola, qué tal, paisana. Te interpelo así porque es así cómo tú has denominado a la señora Carney y me ha resultado tan sumamente gracioso que me he dicho que, si no lo ponía, reventaba. Imagino que para cuando leas esto ya estarás aburrida de mí porque ya te habrás leído mis "reviews"; en caso contrario, están ahí. Enhorabuena por tu "fanfic" y sigue adelante, que tienes talento. Sólo tienes que explotarlo, como una cantera a descubrir. Ánimo. Por eso mismo esta respuesta será algo breve, ya que no sé muy bien qué es lo que te voy a contar. Pero, de cualquier modo, todavía tengo algunas cosillas que responderte a tu "review", y lo haré gustoso. En primer lugar, no te preocupes por lo del sexto libro, en verdad no fue un gran adelanto el que me diste, sino más bien lo suficiente para ponerme los dientes largos y aguardarlo con más ganas. He conocido que sale para marzo. ¡Me toca esperar! Estaré gustoso de compartirlo contigo entonces. Dices que te gustaría encontrarte conmigo en el msn, y lo cierto es que es muy fácil; este verano estoy siguiendo un patrón repetitivo a la hora de conectarme: el viernes que cuelgo capítulo estoy una hora entre las once y las una de la mañana; al siguiente viernes, el que no cuelgo, ídem; el miércoles antes de colgar, ídem; y así sucesivamente. Encontrarme es muy fácil. Sí, Embrujadas me gustaba (reitero: gustaba; cuando estaba Prue era mucho mejor), pero quizá no recuerdes el capítulo tres de MDUL, cuando Helen aparece por primera vez. Al dejar a Remus sube a la torre para asistir a su primera sesión del Club de Adivinación, clase enseñada por Phoebe, quien aparece de repente y se carga un demonio. A razón de eso, poco más tarde, Helen le explica a Remus que a su abuelo lo habían matado en el granero unos demonios; sólo tenía que hacer concordar la historia. ¿Tú crees que el bebé de Ángela es de Sorensen? Y dices pobre¿quién es pobre? Bueno, ya me lo dirás. Vaya, ya mismito son tus exámenes, espero que tengas mucha suerte y que los apruebes todos. Seguro. Imagino que Eva estará igualmente preocupada, ésa ha de ser la razón por la que no la he visto por aquí desde hace un tiempo. Salúdala de mi parte y anímala también con estos humildes deseos. Un beso, Sara.

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola, querida Lunis. Qué gracia, leí tu correo electrónico y me eché a reír. Veo que mi poca afición por los cumpleaños es compartida por ti; lo encuentro acertado, no me gusta cumplir años. Es un día como otro cualquiera, la verdad, sólo soy un día mayor que ayer, pero me recuerda que no hace mucho tenía un año menos y que la rueda del mundo gira tan rápida e inexorablemente que yo apenas si me doy cuenta. Siento de verdad que no tengas ningún otro "fanfic" que leer hasta hoy, ello te habría ayudado a ocupar el tiempo ocioso; también siento que este "fanfic" ahora mismo sea tan deprimente. ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de que lleguen los capítulos finales de la primera parte y todos los de la segunda! Ésos sí que los he trabajado, y se nota la diferencia. Sobre el embarazo de Ángela no voy a decir nada, porque todo acabará cayendo por su propio peso, pero te veo con muchas ganas de descubrirlo, je. Me gustaría que me explicaras por qué serías una nacida de muggles; imagino que no lo harás por aquí porque no deseas que alguien puede leer tus intimidades, imagino, pero veo harto difícil que nos encontremos por el msn; la única vez que lo hicimos fue de casualidad. Hay muchas horas de diferencia entre nuestros diferentes lugares de procedencia y allí tiene que ser muy temprano y aquí muy tarde para que coincidamos. Pero la esperanza no se pierde. Yo tampoco pienso cambiar un ápice del relato al llegar al punto del Príncipe Mestizo; me he inventado un rollo al respecto y he escrito un capítulo alternativo al sexto libro, que a quien le guste bien y a quien no pues que me lo diga y punto, que yo acepto las críticas. Pero me costó mucho y prefiero dejarlo así, porque a mí ya me gusta cómo ha quedado. No sé, pero me da la impresión de que os oléis algo con respecto a los desenlaces de la familia; muchos creéis que Helen y Matt han de morir para que se explique la falta de humor de Remus en el tercer libro. Charo y tú, sobre todo, estáis empeñadas en eso. Ahora tendré que repetírtelo de nuevo, aunque imagino que no querrás que te lo recuerden, mucha suerte con tu examen, que ya se acerca peligrosamente; verás cómo sale bien y no te dejes apurar por los nervios. Eres una chica aplicada y muy tenaz y seguro que lo llevas todo más que bien aprendido. Suerte. Un besazo de mi parte y de la de Elena.

**LORIEN LUPIN**. ¡Charo! Si yo tuviera tu vida, qué mal lo pasaría. Me alegra que tú lo veas, dentro de lo que cabe, con buenos ojos y has aprendido a reírte de la adversidad. Piensa, no obstante, que es un episodio de tu vida y que pronto dispondrás de más libertad. La verdad es que es un horario apretado, conque te tengo que felicitar y agradecer tu tenacidad acercándote un poquito de vez en cuando para ver cómo voy. Es un gesto que dice mucho de ti. Es normal que estés impaciente con respecto a tu debut, pero ya hay fecha, o al menos capítulo: el cuarto de la segunda parte, que no sé muy bien si se va a titular C.I.M. o C.M.I.; siempre se me olvida; creo que es el primero, pero no estoy muy seguro. Ahora mismo estoy terminando el anterior, de manera que tu aparición pronto estará lista. Elena tiene muchas ganas de leer ese capítulo y me ha ayudado mucho a agilizarlo. Bueno, la primera parte acaba en el capítulo 55, de manera que ya puedes hacer cálculos aproximados; si lo piensas bien, no queda tan lejos. Muchas gracias por prometer silencio con respecto al sexto libro, qué respetuosos sois todos sin excepción. Bueno, chica, tú tranquila, que la vida es para disfrutar, de modo que tómatela con calma, y con estoicismo también, qué le vamos a hacer. Cuídate y apercibe multitud de confortantes besos de mi parte y de la de Elena, que espera, si cabe, más ansiosa que tú tu propia aparición.

**MARCE**. Hola. Qué extraño y qué bien que te pudieses aparecer tan pronto. Es lo bueno de estar en casa del padre de uno. Espero que tus problemas con tu ordenador se solucionen pronto, porque yo estuve una semana sin él hasta que tuve que comprarme el nuevo y se pasa extremadamente mal. ¿A qué horas lo has leído? Me hace gracia que casi todos aprovecháis las horas nocturnas para leerme, es curioso cuanto menos. A mí me gusta más escribir a la luz diurna, de manera que somos muy distintos. Pero leer es una cosa y escribir, otra. Sí, yo también consideré que era bueno saber un poco de la infancia de Helen para conocerla un poco mejor, de manera que introduje ese capítulo con mucho cariño; también estoy preparando un capítulo en el que se hable de la vida de Dumbledore antes de conocer a Remus, y es uno del que tengo muchas ganas de empezar. Sobre el embarazo, Sorensen no está todavía confundido porque no sabe nada, pero para cuando lo sepa... ¡Cómo habrán cambiado las cosas¿De verdad tenías mi fecha de cumpleaños anotada en un recordatorio? No recordaba haberla dado. Es posible; en invierno parece que falta tanto para el verano que no me importa en extremo hablar del asunto. Pero cuando hoy justamente (miércoles) falta una semana para cumplir diecinueve... Ay, qué cuesta arriba. Tienes razón, como siempre, pues tu actitud filosófica ayuda mucho, pero, aunque es cierto que es un año de sabiduría, al fin y al cabo no deja de ser un año más; y temo que pronto empiecen a pesar demasiado. Desvarío. Es lo malo de tener de amiga a Elena, que siempre me llena la cabeza de pesimismo... Seguro que este cumpleaños también me empieza a hablar de alguna fatalidad abrumadora. Ella es así; forma parte de su encanto. Un besín muy cariñín para ti tanto de mi amiga como mío.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. Tus clases de cine son desbordantes. ¿Cuánto gastas tú en ir al cine a lo largo del mes? La verdad es que ves muchas películas, más que yo, que no he ido al cine este mes ni una sola vez. La última vez que fui... ni lo recuerdo. Qué triste. Aunque sabes que siempre recibo encantado tus propuestas por si alguna es compartida. Elena también ha ido a ver con su hermano la de "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate". También lo leyó en su infancia y, por lo tanto, le apetecía verla, aunque un amigo en común echó pestes sobre ella a pesar incluso de que no la había visto ni siquiera. En cuanto a tus pesadillas, espero que no se repita la que me contaste, porque debió de ser desagradable. Yo, por suerte o desgracia, no lo sé, duermo tan profundamente que, si acaso sueño, no lo recuerdo jamás. ¿A qué no sabes qué capítulo he empezado a escribir ya? Sí, sí, sí. El en el que apareces tú. Todavía lo estoy preparando para que no falte ni sobre nada, pero ya tengo más que menos fabricada tu aparición y el modo de encontrarte con ciertos personajes, tu conversación, incluso tu desparpajo. ¡Qué ganas! Imagino que te estaré poniendo los dientes largos, pero es que hasta yo mismo estoy emocionado de poder escribirlo. Soy así. ¡Ah! Disculpa por que mi "review" de hoy (miércoles) fuese tan corto, pero andaba escaso de tiempo y quería al menos mandártelo para hacerte saber que había visto el dibujo. ¿Es tuyo? Acepto encantado tu promesa, aunque yo también debería prometer un día viajar hasta Sudamérica y recorrer en singular singladura todos vuestros países de cabo a rabo, empezando por México al norte y acabando por Argentina, contigo, al sur. Quién sabe, quizá algún día lo haga. Nunca haré que el pavor de la realidad detenga mis sueños o mis esperanzas. Aunque, si tú vinieras, también podrías conocer todo esto. Oye, y si es con cincuenta años, pues mejor, seguro que seguimos siendo amigos con esa edad. Por cierto, los cumpleaños no tienen nada bueno, ni siquiera los regalos; éstos sólo sirven para eclipsar la realidad de que uno se está haciendo mayor. No soy demasiado acaparador ni posesivo con esas cosas. La costumbre de regalar en una fecha determinada me parece injusta; el regalo ha de venir cuando se requiera, cuando a uno le salga del corazón. Por eso yo ahora mismo, princesita, te voy a regalar un besito para que te acuerdes de mí hasta dentro de dos semanas. Espero lo conserves.

**VALITA JACKSON LUPIN**. Hola, queridísima Valen. "Mi querido Quique"... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sol? Cada día descubro por cuanto me contáis que la vida es un fiasco; no te preocupes por la actitud de los profesores (te habla uno que espera en el futuro serlo, aunque no tan malvado, en serio), les gusta ser poco magnánimos, pero bien tiránicos, dominar y sentenciar, destrozar las adolescencias y las infancias. Son así. Tú tómatelo con filosofía. Si se puede... No te haces ni una idea de lo que me satisface que digas que MDUL e incluso que yo mismo ("amigable escritor", qué honor) te alegramos la vida. No sé si ése era mi propósito al principio, pero ahora no me cabe duda de que lo único que pretendo es satisfaceros a vosotros y satisfacerme a mí mismo. Tu reconocimiento me reconforta más de lo que crees. ¿Idolatras a tía Ángela? Al igual que Elena. Embarazada, sí... ¿Qué me cuento? No sé si es que quieres que te cuente mi vida o qué, porque la verdad es que es un poco simple últimamente; tengo más rutina en verano que en invierno. Por las mañanas doy clases particulares a dos niños de Matemáticas sobre todo y asignaturas varias. Es que ya acabé mis exámenes y así me gano unas pelillas. Luego, el resto del tiempo casi por entero lo ocupa MDUL... MDUL por aquí y MDUL por allá... ¿Te puedes creer que Elena y yo hemos confeccionado una B.S.O. para el relato de música celta que hemos recopilado de discos varios? Le hemos puesto hasta una portada (el dibujo lo acabo de colgar en Internet y, por si te interesa, más abajo se especifica dónde exactamente) y títulos a las pistas. ¿Quieres que te diga alguna? Muchas son muy significativas. La 10 del segundo disco se llama "Ánuldranh"; tengo muchas ganas de escribir ese capítulo. La 13, "El fin de la maldición"; Elena me está ayudando mucho con la psicología de éste. La 16, "Impotencia y lágrimas de Helen ante la aparición de Tim Wathelpun"... La 18, "Remus Lupin, el licántropo que pasó a la historia". Bueno, me detengo, que te voy a aburrir. Todos los que te he citado pertenecen a la segunda parte, conque tenlo como una especie de adelanto. Aunque de la primera parte hay "El Velo", "En Delfos están escritos los destinos de los hombres", "El futuro de Helen pasa por el sótano", "Poción amorosa de Severus"... ¡Cuántos capítulos que deseo ya que descubráis! Ves, ya me enrollé. En cuanto a los libros de misterio... sí me gustan, a medias. Pero no tienen que ser exclusivamente de misterio, sino que han de ser profundos, quiero decir, que tengan miga. No sé si me entenderás. La verdad es que me gustan todos los libros siempre que aporten algo medianamente aceptable. Dentro de lo que cabe se pueden aceptar tanto "El Código Da Vinci" como "El nombre de la rosa" de misterio, porque la intriga se considera como tal; y el principio me parece que no aporta nada de la esencia de la historia misma ni de sus personajes, sino que se limita a presentar, medianamente bien redactado, unos acontecimientos en el tiempo; mientras que la segunda te adentra en el argumento, el sentir de los personajes y participas con ellos de sus vivencias y sentimientos. Siempre que goce de todas esas características, un libro, sea de lo que sea, dispondrá de mi aprobación. Ahora va mi pregunta¿conoces "Los Pilares de la Tierra" (un libro)¿Qué libro estás leyendo ahora? Claro que usaré Valen para tu personaje, aunque se llamará Valentina en verdad; será un hipocorístico. Aún me queda mucho para que aparezca, pero estoy pensando nuevas cosas y estoy incluso contemplando la posibilidad de que disponga de un poco más de protagonismo en el capítulo en que aparece. Imagino que eso te satisfará. ¿Clases de piano? Tú sí que me tienes que contar cosas de ti. Un beso, guapa, y espero nos veamos pronto.

**ATENEA217**. Hola, Andrea. ¿Qué tal¿Conque sólo cobras derechos de imagen? Me va a salir muy caro, mejor no te saco... ¡Ja, qué es broma¿Cómo no te voy a poner tu personaje? Con las ganas que tengo. Y más ganas aún de decirte... en el contexto en que sale, pero tendré que comedirme. ¿Te dije ya que serías francesa? Qué ganas, qué ganas, qué ganas. Es que disfruto como un niño escribiendo sobre vosotros. Es como interactuar¿no te parece? Así MDUL, que tantas horas de lectura os ha robado, tendrá un poquito de vosotros, vuestra esencia. ¿Conque Baptista? Lo apuntaré a fin de que no se me olvide. Imagino que pondré Baptiste para que suene francés, aunque todavía no puedo dar nada por sentado. Muchas gracias por ir pensando lo de la foto, eres un sol; sólo espero que, para cuando la tengas, me avises y pueda recogerla. Si no, ni me entero. ¿Pobre Ryan? Pero... ¿y si el hijo es suyo? Es su marido, conque es natural que hagan el amor con cierta asiduidad. Me alegra que estos capítulos te hayan gustado, me satisface en extremo. Espero que los venideros, que, en mi humilde opinión, están mejor porque les dedique más tiempo, te gusten más. Aunque nada como la segunda parte... (Quique pone cara soñadora al imaginarse la cara de todos sus lectores cuando cuelgue el capítulo 56; si se sienten la mitad de orgullosos que él al escribirlo, estará más que contento). Pero tiempo al tiempo. Por hoy ya te voy a tener que dejar, con lo que me despido fervientemente deseándote todo lo mejor en estas semanas de intermedio y mandándote un beso que te supla para la ausencia. P.D.: Gracias por felicitarme, aunque me expresé mal; mi cumpleaños es el 31, pero lo puse allí porque aquél era el día límite para hablar del libro. Me expresé mal y mal os informé; lo lamento. No obstante, se agradece. Como también es de agradecer el que te pasaras por "Adiós" y me dejases un emotivo "review", muy sentido, que me puso muy optimista.

**GWEN LUPIN**. Hola, Gwen. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Antes de nada me voy a tener que disculpar porque preveo que mi respuesta va a ser más lacónica que lo que acostumbra, ya que he encontrado tu "review" el último día y venía con el tiempo casi justo para colgarlo. Pero no puedo dejar de ponerte unas palabras porque tú así lo has hecho para comentarme el capítulo y estoy enardeciendo por hablar contigo, aunque el tiempo no me permita que sea tanto como yo quisiera. La luz... La luz... ¿Por qué a todos os da miedo? A Elena también le daba miedo. Ahora, en los capítulos que está leyendo, los nuevos, como se están viendo nuevas cosas, lo está tomando con otra perspectiva; pero, aun así, sigue espantada. La verdad es que esa luz violácea es un misterio. ¿Tía Ángela violando a Sorensen? Jajaja! No me digas tú también que soy malo que me lo voy a empezar a creer. (Quique solloza). ¿Te has leído el Cid? Yo también. Me encanta. Aunque yo tuve una asignatura entera de Literatura Medieval, con lo que me tuve que manejar mejor con el castellano antiguo. Es fácil después de un poco de práctica. Y sí, detesto cumplir años, es el día más aborrecible, porque los demás no tienen nada de especial, y eso me recuerda que voy para viejo. Lo siento, soy muy raro. Pero gracias por animarme. Repito: perdón por la brevedad. Ahora me despido mandándote un beso y deseándote lo mejor hasta tu retorno.

**PIKI**. Ya creía que no venías. Hola. Perdón que hoy vaya a ser muy breve, pero es que estoy leyendo tu "review" en el último momento, antes de colgar el capi y no puedo demorarme porque sólo me han dado una hora y tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Imagino que lo comprenderás. Como siempre, eres un sol. Aunque estoy interesado en saber qué te ha pasado; imagino que ha sido a causa de la feria de Málaga, que te tiene trastornada. Espero que la hayas disfrutado. Oh, creía que te había llegado el mensaje con tu apellido; yo lo puse y después me fui. Qué tonto fui. Bueno, aquí va: vas a ser Laura Black. Imagino que la expectación crecerá ahora. Risas en este punto. Claro que te leo como un amigo, y no como el escritor de MDUL; la verdad es que no me lo tengo tan creído como para pensar que venís y me léis por el relato; pienso que lo hacéis porque sois mis amigos. En caso contrario, haría ya bastante que me habríais abandonado. O eso pienso. Descuida, y yo también espero que me leas como amigo y no como un personajillo lleno de papeles y apuntes que no deja de escribir para contentaros. Y claro que MDUL es de todos. Si fuera sólo mío, qué egoísta. Me gusta compartirlo. Gracias por animarme y felicitarme. ¿Un "review" corto? Qué va. Mi respuesta sí que ha sido corta, lo siento. Intentaré enmendarlo dentro de dos semanas. ¡Ah! Has puesto una frase de mi idolatrado Cervantes. Eres una máquina. Un besín, Laura, y no te preocupes, que me estoy esforzando mucho para que todos los personajes y la trama de la segunda parte sean la bomba. Hasta pronto.

**ISAPOTTI**. ¡Bienvenida¿Dos días? Me parece sorprendente que te lo hayas podido leer tan rápido, en serio; pero te creo. Aquí en "fanfiction" sois la mar de rápidos. Espero que la historia te siga gustando en adelante. Te doy la más cálida bienvenida a MDUL. No sé si habrás leído que me gusta introducir a los lectores como protagonistas; si te interesa, dímelo. Bueno, espero ser más locuaz en adelante cuando nos conozcamos mejor. Un beso.

**AVISO: "Maldito, Quique", tenéis que estar pensando. "¡Sí, ya me he enterado de que no ha leído, aunque ya es hora de que lo fuera haciendo!" No obstante, por si hay algún rezagado, sigo rogando que no se me anuncie ningún "spolier" hasta que no me haya leído el sexto libro. Agradezco también encarecidamente a todos aquéllos que están cumpliéndolo con una fidelidad digna de elogio. ¡Sois los mejores!**

**(DEDICATORIA: **Este capítulo se lo quería dedicar a muchas personas. A **Elena, Eva, Lunis y Sara**, por orden alfabético, porque DESEO que aprobéis vuestros exámenes que se avecinan y que no sólo os conforméis con eso, sino también obtengáis unas calificaciones dignas de elogio. Suerte, que también se emplea.)

**CAPÍTULO XLVII (DESEO)**

–Nada, nada –dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos–. Sólo quería comunicaros que... ¡estoy embarazada!

–¿Qué? –inquirió Helen sorprendida y emocionada–. Pero... ¡Eso es maravilloso!

–¡Enhorabuena, Ángela! –exclamó Remus–. Ryan tiene que estar loco de alegría.

–Técnicamente no –dijo seria–. Aún no se lo he contado. No sé cómo hacerlo. –Sonrió.

–¡Pero esto es maravilloso! –repitió Helen con lágrimas en los ojos–. Qué buena noticia, tita. Pero sal de la chimenea, anda. Vuelve para atrás y te vienes en cuerpo completo, que nos lo tienes que contar todo¡con pelos y señales!

–¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –Rio Ángela–. ¿Que tengo un retraso de dos semanas, que he ido al médico y me lo ha confirmado, que para junio tenemos un niño más en la familia?... –Se quedó con la mirada perdida–. Era mi sueño. Lo que más quería en el mundo era ser madre..., y por fin lo he conseguido.

–Vamos, ven –dijo Helen, sonriendo ampliamente–. Tienes que tomarte una taza de café con nosotros.

–Vale –consintió Ángela–, pero baja en cafeína, que hay que ir pensando ya en el niño... Que luego no se agarra al endometrio¡y a tomar por saco! –Rio–. Voy en seguida.

Y metió la cabeza hacia dentro.

Helen se incorporó, y Remus también.

–¡Qué contenta estoy, Remus! –exclamó–. Sabía la ilusión que le hacía a tía Ángela tener un niño. ¡Qué bien! –Se puso a pegar saltos de alegría–. ¡Qué bien, qué bien, qué bien!

Remus sonrió.

–Y lo mejor de todo es... –dijo, pero se interrumpió.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Helen.

–Lo mejor de todo es, Helen, que ya Matt va a tener un niño con quien crecer y jugar. Y no habrá peligro de que le diga que es un mago, porque el niño de Ángela también lo será.

Helen sonrió, mirando el suelo. De pronto estaba tan contenta.

–Bueno, sí... –dijo radiante–. Pero se llevarán tres años y pico. Casi cuatro.

–Da igual –dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros, también exultante–. Yo crecí solo y aquí me ves¡de una pieza! Al menos tendrá alguien con quien jugar. Alguien como un hermanito pequeño.

Helen asintió, feliz.

Por fin se elevaron altas las llamas verdes que transportaron a Ángela a la casa de los Lupin. Los dos la abrazaron, la felicitaron sendas veces, y la hicieron sentar. Helen preparó, a toque de varita, un juego de café, y lo repartió entre los tres.

–Toma, tía Ángela –dijo dándole su taza–. ¿Y cuándo fuiste al médico?

–Ayer –respondió–. Me han dado los resutados esta misma mañana. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. ¿Y a quiénes mejor que a mis sobrinos del alma?

Remus sonrió, mirando a su tía postiza y sorbiendo su café.

–¡Pero podrías haberme pedido que te acompañara! –exclamó Helen–. ¡Podrías habérmelo contado antes! –Se quedó pensativa un momento–. He de suponer, por lo que has dicho, que mi madre aún no lo sabe¿verdad?

–Así es –dijo Ángela poniendo cara de misterio–. Estoy pensando organizar una cena para explicárselo a todos. Incluido Ryan. ¡Se llevará una sorpresa enorme! Él también estaba deseando tener un hijo. Era lo que nos faltaba... –Suspiró–. Así que vosotros seréis mis confidentes¿de acuerdo? –Ambos chicos asintieron–. Perfecto. Estoy tan emocionada...

Helen y Remus sonrieron. Faltaban las palabras, pero las sensaciones que vivieron durante aquel café, con aquella noticia tan impactante y regocijadora sobrevolando sobre ellos, eran más que suficientes. Remus recordó durante un instante lo feliz que él había sido durante el embarazo de Matt, lo feliz que había sido ante la idea de convertirse en padre, lo feliz que era con su hijo a su lado. Miraba a Ángela y veía la misma felicidad en sus ojos.

–¡Qué bien! –exclamó Helen–. Te podré pasar cientos de cosas del bebé. La cuna, las sábanas de lino, los bordados de mamá, la colección de biberones...

–¡Quita, quita! –exclamó Ángela–. Te estoy muy agradecida, Helen. Pero ¿y tú qué sabes si aún puedes tener otro bebé?

Helen y Remus se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

Pero Helen fue perdiendo las ganas de reír. Su mente se embotaba. Se llenaba de la acostumbrada niebla que precedía a una visión. Preparada, cerró los ojos y un aluvión de imágenes y sonidos extraños inundó su cabeza: «Escuchó el sonido del mar, de las olas cuando rompen, espumeantes, en la línea de costa.» «Vio unos grandes ojos marrones claros extremadamente desorbitados.» «Vio una figura indefinida en el sótano.» «La visión concluía con una cegadora tormenta de luz violeta y un grito que escindía el aire y reverberaba en los tímpanos.»

Helen abrió los ojos fatigada. Miró a Remus y a Ángela, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Tomó un sorbo de café. Le temblaba la barbilla, la mano, intentó tranquilizarse. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Cada vez comprendía menos...

Una lechuza entró volando por la ventana del salón y los tres se la quedaron mirando. Descendió en picado sobre la mesa. Patizamba, anduvo lentamente hasta Remus. Extendió su ala derecha y el hombre pudo ver que, bajo ésta, el ave tenía un bolsillo en cuyo interior, plegado, se guardaba un pergamino amarillento. Le desprendió la carta y la lechuza echó a volar de nuevo.

Remus leyó la carta atentamente.

–Vaya... –dijo al poco.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió preocupada Helen–. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

–No –contestó Remus–. Pero... Ángela¿tenías pensado invitar a esa cena a Sorensen? –Ángela mirando a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados un momento, acabó asintiendo–. Sólo lo digo porque, según esto, no irá solo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ángela de mal talante.

–Pues... ¡eso! Que no va a ir solo. Lleva una semana saliendo con un chico, y la cosa parece formal. Nos lo quiere presentar.

Ángela no supo qué responder a aquello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche anterior a la cena que Ángela propuso fue luna llena. Remus bajó lentamente hasta el sótano. Como casi siempre de un tiempo a esta parte, al traspasar la puerta se quedaba mirando la trampilla por la que un día pasó Matt y fue razón suficiente por la que a punto estuvo de devorar a su propio hijo.

Desde entonces, hace ya casi dos años, Remus pasaba sus noches licántropas intranquilo, mordiéndose las uñas, estresado y ojeroso. Incluso el pelo se le había comenzado a vetear de plateado.

Y es que era mucho el miedo que pasaba por temor a que su hijo traspasase otra vez el hueco de la puerta y Helen no tuviera una visión que lo remediase. «Tiene tres años y medio; no creo que cupiese ya por el estrecho hueco». Aquellas palabras de Helen eran su único consuelo en la antesala de su dolorosa transformación.

Se quitó la ropa y la pasó por la trampilla de la puerta, rogando a Rowling que aquello fuera lo único que traspasase aquella noche de un lado a otro.

Pero aunque aquella noche tampoco pasó nada, Remus no podía evitar ni controlar su miedo; y su pelo, a causa del estrés, seguiría envejeciendo lentamente, a pesar de que su rostro revelaba una juventud maldita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Estoy deseando ver la cara que pone Ryan cuando tía Ángela le diga que está embarazada –dijo Helen mientras se peinaba ante el espejo–. Seguro que se desmaya.

–No creo... –dijo Remus asomando la cabeza por entre las cortinas de la ducha–. Tu tío no es que sea un insensible, ya me entiendes, pero no es de ésos que se emocionan con facilidad.

–¡Remus! –le reprendió Helen–. Que no estamos hablando de un pego cualquiera; ¡estamos hablando de que va a tener un bebé! –Volvió a preocuparse en su peinado–. Y mi madre tampoco lo sabe. ¡Seguro que se lleva otro patatús!

–Pásame la toalla, por favor, Helen –le rogó Remus.

–¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntó mientras se la pasaba metiéndola entre las cortinas–. ¿Eh?

–Que sí, Helen, que sí –dijo Remus secándose la espalda–. Pero ¿qué quieres que diga? No sé cómo va a reaccionar tu madre. Ni tu padre. Ni Ryan. ¡Ni nadie! Imagino que se les quedará la misma cara de empanados que a nosotros, pero eso es muy relativo.

Remus descorrió las cortinas y salió con la toalla liada en torno a la cintura. En ese momento pasó corriendo como una exhalación por la puerta del cuarto de baño Matt en cueros.

–¡Matt! –gritó Helen–. ¡Matt! Y este niño... –dijo a Remus, cabeceando de un lado a otro–. No sé qué le ha dado ahora por quitarse los calzoncillos y correr por la casa en pelota picada.

Remus rio, cogiendo otra toalla y secándose el pelo, que resbalaba por la piel de sus mejillas con graciosas perlas de agua.

–Es que ha salido al padre –comentó Remus burlón, acercándose a Helen por detrás y abrazándola.

–¡Remus! –le gritó–. ¡Que estás medio mojado! Anda, vístete y después coge al niño y lo vistes también¿quieres?

Obedeció. Se puso una de sus mejores túnicas, negra y larga, y después cogió al pequeño y lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo sentó en la silla, desnudo, y abrió la puerta del armario.

–Veamos... ¿Qué te quires poner hoy? –le preguntó Remus.

–Mmm –pensó–. El traje verde.

–No, el traje verde no, que te lo pusiste la última vez –le dijo Remus.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Matt dramático–. Pues el azul.

–¿El azul? –se preguntó Remus–. Bueno, venga, el azul. –Lo sacó con la percha–. Bien. –Separó las distintas partes y las fue colocando sobre la cama–. Pero, Matt, que sea la última vez que te quitas la ropa y vas por la casa como mamá te trajo al mundo¿vale?

–Pero... Es que se está más fresquito –contestó Matt.

Remus pensó rápidamente.

–Bien, muy bien. Pero ¿tú nos ves a tu madre y a mí andando desnudos por ahí? –preguntó. Matt negó con la cabeza–. ¿Lo ves? –Matt puso cara de pena–. Y si sigues yendo por ahí sin ropa, se te va a caer el pito a cachos. –Matt puso ahora cara de miedo–. Si no, mira a tu tío Sorensen, que le pasó lo mismo.

–¿Y por eso no tiene mujer? –preguntó Matt, un chico bastante despierto.

–Así es –dijo Remus, satisfecho de la forma en que había evitado preguntas insidiosas sobre la actitud sexual de su tío a tan temprana edad. ¿Cómo iba a decirle: "tú tío Sorensen es homosexual"?–. Así es. ¡Qué listo eres, ay, Matt! –Le revolvió el pelo, que cada vez más iba perdiendo su tonalidad rubia para acentuarse el color castaño oscuro, mezcla de ambos padres–. Venga, toma. Ponte las cosas tú solo, que ya eres grande. Yo estoy observándote¿vale, y si tienes algún problema, me lo dices.

Helen entró subrepticiamente en el dormitorio del niño y sonrió al ver a su hijo tan guapo. No hizo otro tanto con su marido, Remus, a quien, nada más verlo, le dijo en tono de recriminación:

–¿Otra vez esa túnica, Remus¿Por qué no te compras otra? Ésa es más antigua que Nicolás Flamel.

A razón de este personaje, Helen no sabía entonces que era suya la anciana cara que se le apareció en una visión tiempo ha. Pero pronto lo descubriría, y Dumbledore tomaría las medidas de seguridad apropiadas para evitar que lord Voldemort se hiciera con la Piedra Filosofal.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de arreglarse, utilizaron la chimenea para aparecerse en la casa de Ángela y Ryan. Los recibió este último, inconsciente entonces de la grave noticia que recibiría en breve. Le estrechó la mano a Remus y besó a Helen, éstos ambos cuidadosos de no escapársele nada.

Matt se soltó de la mano de Remus gritando:

–¡Abuelito!

El señor Nicked lo recibió en cuclillas, con los brazos abiertos. El muggle lo estrechó entre sí, y el pequeño lo apretaba con sus reducidas fuerzas, demostrándole su capacidad de cariño.

Sorensen se acercó lentamente hacia Remus y Helen, y Remus exclamó un "¡oh!" improvisado porque no se esperaba que fuera a estar ya allí.

–Hola, Soren –dijo Remus sonriente.

–¡Hola, hermano! Helen. ¿Qué tal? –Le estrechó la mano, caballeroso–. Tengo que presentaros a alguien.

–No digas más –susurró Remus–. Ya me imagino quién es.

Se aproximaron hasta un chico, de aproximadamente tres años más que ellos, al que ni Helen ni Remus conocían. De atractivo aspecto, guapete y musculoso, barba de varios días y piel de color mestiza, se puso en pie al ver que Sorensen se acercaba acompañado.

–Éste es Tony –dijo Sorensen muy contento–. Tony, te presento a mi hermano, Remus.

Tony sonrió, asintió una vez, pero más para mirarlo de arriba abajo que otra cosa, y se apresuró a estrecharle la mano con rapidez, varias veces consecutivas.

–Encantado, encantado –dijo–. Soy Tony. Usted es "gay"¿verdad? –Remus enarcó una ceja y su boca se fue descolgando lentamente–. Mire que yo para eso tengo un ojo muy bueno. Usted fijo que es "gay"; tiene esa sabrosura de los homosexuales, y esos ojos tan picantes...

Sorensen carraspeó. Prosiguió:

–Y ésta, Tony, es su mujer, Helen.

Tony se volvió confuso hacia ella. Le estrechó la mano con cordialidad, sin decir nada.

–Bueno... –Sonrió Sorensen–. Éste es mi novio. ¿A que es guapo?

–Sí, y muy majo... –dijo Remus con el labio crispado.

–Gracias –dijo el mestizo con acento sureño–, usted que me ve con buenos ojos. ¿Me permite que lo tutee? –Sin esperar que le respondiera–. Gracias.

–Bueno, creo que vamos a ir a ver a mi tía Ángela –dijo Helen pegando un tirón del brazo a Remus–. Acabamos de llegar y no la hemos visto. –Sonrió hipócritamente–. Hay que saludarla, como comprenderéis.

Sorensen los vio alejarse. Helen miraba atrás varias veces, y se enojaba. Se puso detrás de Remus al entrar en la cocina y Tony dejó de mirarle el culo al licántropo.

Alguien tiró de la manga derecha a Sorensen.

–¡Oh! –exclamó el bibliotecario–. A este campeón no te lo he presentado todavía, Tony. Es mi sobrino, se llama Matt. Dile hola a este hombre tan guapo. –Matt se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. Sorensen rio estúpidamente–. Normalmente es más espabilado. Mira, Matt, este chico es mi novio, y nos queremos, porque somos homosexuales, es decir, invertidos, aunque no me gusta esa palabra. Quiero decir, que a ti te gustan las niñas... ¡Bueno, qué demonios te van a gustar las niñas si sólo tienes tres años! Bueno, Matt... Cuando llegues a la pubertad, empezarás a sentir un extraño cosquilleo cada vez que veas una chica, y esas mariposas que creerás tener en tu estómago significan que te has enamorado. –Se quedó pensativo un momento–. Aunque a lo mejor has salido a mí y eres "gay", y en ese supuesto te atraerían los chicos...

–Sí, sí... –dijo Tony asintiendo bruscamente–. Este niño tiene toda la cara de ser homosexual. Mira que yo me parecía a él cuando pequeño, que tengo muchas fotos para atestiguarlo.

Matt miraba a uno y otro con cara de pena, sin escucharlos mucho ni siquiera.

–¿Qué te pasa, Matt? –preguntó Sorensen.

–Que mi papá me lo ha dicho todo –explicó–. Me ha dicho que tú no tienes una mujer porque de pequeño se te cayó el pito a cachos, como me va a pasar a mí si sigo andando por la casa en cueros.

Sorensen se quedó inaudito. Le temblaba la barbilla, no sabía qué responder. ¿Qué diantre acababa de decir su sobrino? Miró de soslayo a Tony y éste se encogía de hombros estúpidamente.

–Yo te entiendo, tito Soren –dijo Matt dándole gopecitos en la espalda–. Yo también sé lo que es que se te caiga el pito a cachos.

Y se fue tan tranquilo.

Cuando Remus y Helen entraron en la cocina, Ángela, muy atareada, preparaba la cena, con la ayuda de la señora Nicked, que le prestaba su servicio de todo corazón.

–¡Oh¿estáis aquí? –exclamó Ángela.

–Sí, eso parece, tita –dijo Helen–. ¿Cómo estás de lo tuyo?

–Perdonad que no me acerque a daros un beso –dijo–, pero es que se me va a pegar el calabacín. Y de lo mío¡ay, si yo te contara... Esta mañana me he levantado con unos mareos. Pero son normales¿no?

–Sí, yo los tenía cada dos por tres –dijo Helen, que se regocijaba de parecer experta en algo.

La señora Nicked se rio.

–¿De qué habláis? –preguntó–. Ni que estuvieras embarazada... –Ángela se volvió y se la quedó mirando muy seria–. Ay, Rowling del cielo... ¿No me digas que...? –La abrazó, y Ángela a ella, y dio igual si se pegó el calabacín o no, porque estuvieron entrelazadas un buen rato–. ¡Cuánto me alegro, hermanita¡Cuánto! Qué contenta tienes que estar. Pero no te lo perdono¡no te lo perdono! –dijo poniéndose grave–. Mira que decírselo antes a mi hija que a mí¡anda que...! Y dime¿Ryan lo sabe?

–¿Que lo va a saber? –exclamó Ángela riendo–. Y mira que le he soltado indirectas desde que lo sé. Pues nada, todos estos días venga a pedirle que bajara a por una tarrina de helado. Y es que me ha entrado el antojo, y no lo puedo remediar, pero él no sabe lo que es un antojo¡no lo sabe! Se queja, pero baja, y nada, vuelve a bajar. Pero de imaginárselo¡nada de nada!

Se callaron. Ángela se volvió hacia la olla del calabacín, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Lo tiró al cubo de la basura.

–Bueno, y otra cosa –dijo de pronto Helen, sentándose en un taburete–. ¿Habéis visto al novio de Sorensen, eh?

–¡Claro que lo he visto, hija! –exclamó la señora Nicked apesadumbrada–. A mí no me gusta para tu hermano, Remus, que tu hermano es muy buen chico y no se merece un chaval así. ¿No que se me acerca y me pregunta si yo soy lesbiana? Pero ¡habrase visto! –Ángela murmuró algo mientras movía con enorme esfuerzo el nuevo calabacín que había echado–. ¿Y tú qué dices, eh, Ángela?

–¡A mí qué me va a importar –gritó–, eh, a mí qué me va a importar!

Los tres se quedaron callados, mirándola. Remus enarcó una ceja, y Ángela, mirándolo, vio que se había extralimitado y añadió:

–Nada, eso. Que lo que estaba diciendo es que a mí también me lo ha preguntado, pero a mí qué me va a importar. –Rio–. Es que me he acalorado. Y ya sabéis, cuando a mí me da un arranque...

–Pues ten cuidado –dijo la señora Nicked–, que otro más como ése y a nosotros nos da un infarto, o bien el niño te sale satánico perdido.

Salieron los cuatro (Remus, Helen, Ángela y la señora Nicked) cuando la cena estuvo preparada. Entre los cuatro fueron colocando las cosas sobre la mesa, y pronto se reunieron todos en ella.

Empezaron a comer con ánimo. Tal era el bullicio que apenas si se hacían oír con los que tenían en frente, y a duras penas se entendían con los de al lado.

Sorensen se puso en pie y todos se lo quedaron mirando. En la mano tenía una copa de vino.

–¿Qué hay de nuestra tradición de en cada cena o fiesta hacer un brindis, eh? –Algunos rieron, entre ellos Dumbledore, que estaba sentado junto a Ángela, aunque el anciano mago miraba de reojo a Tony–. Bien, yo quisiera encabezar este brindis dándole gracias a santa Rowling que me ha traído un novio tan guapo y simpático, Tony. –Éste sonrió jactancioso, saludando a unos y otros. Casi nadie lo miró con buenos ojos–. Ya era hora de conocer el amor por fin. –Rio–. Y también quisiera brindar por cada uno de vosotros: por ti, Remus –levantó su copa–, que has sido la ilusión que casi nadie tiene a los treinta años; por su hermosa mujer, Helen, que es la persona con el corazón más grande que haya conocido en la vida; por mi sobrinito, Matt, que es un diablo de cuidado; por los señores Nicked, que son algo así como mis segundos padres –a la señora Nicked se le escapó un suspiro y una lágrima, sonriendo–; por Dumbledore, para quien no hay palabras más que de alabanza; por Ryan, a cuya mesa me siento hoy y se lo agradezco; y por Ángela –plantó en ella sus negros ojos y ella se lo quedó mirando también. Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos al observarlos–, que es una gran mujer. ¡Y por Tony, que es... –se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida en Ángela–... que es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca!

–¡Por Tony! –corearon Ryan y el señor Nicked, pero se habían quedado solos. Los demás estaban callados.

Sorensen dio gracias y se sentó. Volvieron a elevarse las voces.

Ángela pinchaba con desánimo el tenedor. Se metió un trozo de calabacín en la boca y otro de carne y los masticó con expresión de asqueada. Dumbledore la miraba, sonriente. Ella se dio cuenta de improviso y pegó un brinco en el asiento.

–¡Oh! –se disculpó Dumbledore–. No quería ser indiscreto.

–Oh, no pasa nada, no pasa nada –dijo Ángela.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Es que... –dijo el anciano–. No me atrevo a decirlo, no tenemos confianza suficiente.

–¡No diga necedades, Dumbledore! –exclamó alegremente Ángela–. Que no fuera a Hogwarts porque estuviese en Estados Unidos no quiere decir que no llevemos ya tiempo usted y yo de conocernos. ¿Qué le ronda por la mente?

–Vas a pensar que soy un viejo entrometido. –Rio–. Pero parece –bajó el tono de voz para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo– que en el fondo te molestase que Sorensen haya rehecho su vida con Tony.

Le sonrió. Ángela, azorada, intentó dar una explicación, pero se trababa y nada dijo, con la lengua hecha un lío. Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo.

Aún no repuesta del todo, Ángela recibió por debajo de la mesa una patadita de Helen, a la que tenía en frente. Ésta, utilizando más el lenguaje de símbolos que otra cosa, señalando con la cabeza a Ryan y abriendo la boca pero sin decir nada, la instó a que dijera ya lo de su embarazo. Ángela asintió, sin mucho ánimo.

Se puso en pie.

–Yo también quisiera proponer un brindis –dijo seria–. Por Ryan Simmons, la persona a la que más amo en el mundo y a la que le seré fiel todos los días de mi vida hasta que me muera, y aun muerta le seguiré amando. –La señora Nicked susurró: «Qué bonito...». Dumbledore, por su parte, miró de reojo a Sorensen, que apretaba las mandíbulas–. Ryan, tengo que confesarte algo... –Hizo la acostumbrada pausa de vilo–. ¡Estoy embarazada!

Todos estallaron en exclamaciones y en saltos, incluso los que ya lo sabían, animados por el jolgorio. Ryan, recuperado de la primera impresión, corrió a abrazar a su esposa, a quien besó, abrazó y volvió a besar.

–¡Esto se merece una copita! –exclamó Ryan loco de alegría–. Tú no, querida, que estás embarazada. Rowling bendita del cielo, quién me lo iba a decir a mí.

Dumbedore se acercó por detrás a Sorensen, que seguía sentado en la silla, con la mirada perdida, serio. Al recibir el cálido gesto del anciano, el joven salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al mago, que le sonreía.

–¿No te alegras? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Sí, oh, mucho –respondió fingiendo una amplia sonrisa.

–Entonces¿por qué no te levantas y nos tomamos una copita de chinchón? –propuso Dumbledore sonriendo, loco de ganas de tomarse un trago–. Mira a tu pareja, Tony. –Se lo señaló–. Éste se lo pasa mucho mejor que tú...

Así era, en efecto. No se sabe si tarumba o bebido, el chico de piel mestiza bailaba exageradamente, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Sorensen recibió en la mano una copita de chinchón que Dumbledore le alargó. La bebió de un trago, sin ganas, sin ánimo. Sintió la sensación cálida y abrasadora del líquido bajando por su gaznate, recayendo en su estómago; se le encendieron las mejillas, arrebatadas por un furor desconocido.

–Dumbledore –lo interpeló Remus–. ¿Podrías vigilar un momento a Matt? –preguntó–. Es que tengo que ir al servicio.

–Mmm –pensó–. ¿Y Helen, no puede hacerlo ella?

–Lo tienes ahí al lado –dijo Remus–. ¿Qué más te da? Si quieres se lo digo a Helen, pero... a fin de cuentas¿no es como un nieto para ti, eh?

Dumbledore rio. Asintió serio y Remus salió en carrerilla.

Helen se acercó a raudo paso hasta Sorensen. Malhumorada, lo asió del brazo y lo apartó unos metros del bullicio.

–¿Quieres decirle a tu novio que deje de mirarle a Remus el culo? –inquirió Helen.

–¿Qué? –preguntó estúpidamente Sorensen–. ¿Dices que le estaba mirando el culo?

–¡Mirarlo es poco! –exclamó la bruja–. Se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. No es por meter bulla entre vosotros, Sorensen, tú lo sabes bien, pero o acaba esto, o... o... ¡Dile que no le mire más el culo¿quieres, que me siento violenta.

Sorensen asintió. Rellenó su copa de chincón. Se lo bebió de un trago de nuevo.

Se quedó mirando el suelo, entristecido, aunque no sabía por qué estaba tan melancólico de pronto. Miró a Tony, que había cogido por banda a Dumbedore y se había puesto a bailar con éste, aunque se veía que el anciano mago estaba intentando zafarse de él.

Rellenó su copa de chinchón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorensen no le dijo a Tony que dejara de mirar a Remus, y ésa fue quizás la razón por la que su noviazgo se extendió en el tiempo: pasados ocho meses, la pareja seguía feliz. ¿Feliz? La pareja seguía, simplemente. Tony apenas si conocía a Sorensen, apenas si hacían el amor, apenas si salían juntos a dar un romántico paseo bajo la luna; lo único que deseaba Tony hacer era cenar con la familia de Sorensen, y a éste se le antojaba que era una excusa para poder ver libremente a Remus, su hermano.

El cuatro de junio, Sorensen, mientras colocaba en su estantería el libro de _La estabilidad matrimonial_ en la biblioteca, se decidió a hablar sinceramente con Tony al día siguiente.

Pero no hubo oportunidad. A las dos y media de la mañana del cinco de junio de 1991 nació un bebé precioso, de grandes ojos negros, muy parecido a Ángela, y por tanto muy parecido también a su prima Helen Lupin. Estaba completamente sano.

El día se desarrolló en San Mungo. Todos fueron a visitar al recién nacido, un chico vigoroso, de pelo espeso y negro como el carbón, y con los ojos negros como una noche de luna llena. Ángela decía a todos muy feliz que lo llamaría Mark en honor de su padre, el esposo auror de la señora Carney. Mark Simmons.

–Mira tu primito, Matt –decía Remus aupando a su pequeño por encima de la cuna–. ¿A que es guapo? Se parece muchísimo a ti, Ángela.

Y era cierto.

–¡Es una monada! –exclamó la señora Nicked–. ¡Qué sobrino más guapo tengo!

Había nacido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus, en calzoncillos, bajó la escalera de su casa. Nada se veía, todo era oscuro, pues la noche reinaba fuera. En su mano derecha tenía su varita. Un resplandor de luz inundaba la habitación ahora. Abrió la puerta.

Salió fuera, al porche. En el horizonte despuntaba una tímida luna menguante que el licántropo se quedó mirando con ojos entornados. Se abrazó a sí mismo, pues, aunque era verano, el relente le sacudía la piel como un martillo helado.

–Estoy aquí –susurró una voz.

Remus miró en aquella dirección. Cualquiera hubiera quedado desorientado, pero no así Remus, el licántropo, que gracias a su oído meticuloso pudo dirigirse sin problema a la persona que lo interpelaba.

–¿Llevas esperando mucho rato? –preguntó la voz desconocida.

–No –respondió Remus.

Apuntó con su varita al suelo y pronunció el encantamiento "lumos". Un resplandor luminoso los inundó sin incedirles directamente a los ojos. Los ojos... Sus ojos se miraban con un brillo enamorado.

Remus clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Seguidamente la otra. Se quedó mirando a la otra persona con los labios despegados, con la boca sedienta, con la sangre palpitando entre sus piernas.

–¿Tenías ganas de verme? –preguntó la voz.

–Sabes que sí –contestó Remus–. No lo he podido disimular por más tiempo. Me gustas.

–Tú también a mí, Remus.

Y lentamente Remus, cerrando los ojos, acercó más y más la cara hasta la de Tony, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto en un apasionado beso. Se abrazaron, entrecruzados, bañados por la mezquina luz plateada de la luna.

Tony, recobrando la respiración, se separó de Remus. Después, en un arrebato, cogiéndolo de la nuca, acercó su cara hasta sus labios, y lo volvió a besar. Se separó de nuevo, y bajó el rostro, recorriendo su torso desnudo. Llegó hasta su cintura, y le bajó delicadamente el calzoncillo hasta el fondo de las rodillas. Acercó su boca lentamente.

–¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sorensen se despertó en mitad de la noche con el rostro sudoroso. Se incorporó lentamente, respirando rápida y entrecortadamente, y se sentó en el filo de la cama, apoyando los codos en sus muslos.

Miró a través de la ventana. La luna llena brillaba fantasmagórica.

Había sido una pesadilla. Sólo una maldita y estresante pesadilla...

Su hermano era heterosexual. Y aun no siéndolo¿cómo iba a atreverse a robarle su pareja a su hermano¡Diantre de sueño! Lo había desvelado. Lo había dejado entristecido.

Pero no era en Tony en quien pensaba.

A decir verdad¡Tony le importaba un rábano!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen bajó lentamente la maliciosa escalera que daba al sótano. Llevaba la varita en ristre, y el rostro concentrado. Chirriaba cada uno de sus pasos, cada uno chirriaba. Llamó a la puerta.

–Remus –dijo–. ¡Despierta, Remus!

Nada ni nadie respondió.

Helen obró una floritura ante el picaporte y éste giró mágicamente. La penumbra fue lo único que recibió en un principio a Helen, ésta sin dar un paso en el interior; pero cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando lentamente a la oscuridad, vio en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, a Remus desnudo.

–¡Remus! –lo llamó. Éste movió espasmódicamente una pierna–. ¡Levanta, Remus! Ven que te cure antes de que me vaya a San Mungo¿quieres?

–Déjame un ratito más... –susurró.

–¡Nada de eso! –exclamó avigorada–. ¡Arriba!

Remus se puso en pie torpemente. Andando impúdicamente, salió al encuentro de su esposa sin reparar en su desnudez. Recogió la ropa de suelo y subió desnudo hasta el salón, donde se vistió. Entretanto, Helen pudo observar que su marido tenía una horrorosa marca en el torso, que le cubría de parte a parte.

Lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde ya tenía diseminadas sobre la mesa las pócimas más útiles. Le pidió a Remus que se subiera ciertas partes de la túnica y le fue embadurnando con las pociones.

–Remus, he pensado que el niño va a tener cuatro años ya mismo –dijo Helen.

–Sí, eso también lo he pensado yo –le dijo el otro bostezando, cansado.

–No, no es eso lo que quería decir –agregó Helen–. Es que he pensado que deberíamos ir enseñándole a leer y a escribir¿no crees? Y las demás cosas básicas.

–¡Oh, claro! –exclamó Remus–. Como no tengo trabajo¡como no tengo nunca trabajo, yo me encargaré de ello¿te parece?

–Sí, era precisamente lo que te iba a proponer.

Remus sonrió, con los ojos entornados y la mirada perdida.

–Aún recuerdo cuando mi madre me enseñó a a leer y a escribir. La quería tanto...

–Yo no tuve esa suerte –comentó Helen–. Ya sabes, fui a la escuela. No corría el riesgo que tú, por ejemplo, de contarle a mis compañeros que mi madre hacía cosas raras con un palo de madera, porque, como sabes, bien se cuidaba de hacer magia delante de mí.

Remus sonrió de nuevo.

–No te preocupes –dijo–. Empezaré poco a poco, pero enseñaré a Matt a leer.

–¡Gracias, Remus! –Lo besó.

Un ululato débil. Una lechuza entró por la ventana, abriendo las alas cuan largas eran. Planeó a lo largo de la cocina y descendió hacia Remus, batiendo las alas. Dejó sobre su regazo un pergamino doblado y salió de la casa con el mismo vuelo raso.

El hombre abrió intrigado la misiva, y más aún cuando vio que estaba lacrada con un sello administrativo. Leyó:

_Señor Remus J. Lupin:_

_En relación con su currículum expedido a nuestra empresa a fecha de 5 de noviembre de 1988, le comunicamos que, a razón de una vacante, puede ser contratado cuando guste. Le solicitamos que responda a la mayor brevedad y se pase por nuestras oficinas a fin de firmar el contrato._

_Muy atentamente,_

_Ann Thorny_

_Secretaria del Jefe del Departamento de Recursos Humanos de "Transporfácil"._

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Remus, pero bajó el tono, porque al ir a dar un salto de júbilo le dio un fuerte dolor en el costillar–. Me han contratado, Helen. ¡Me han contratado!

–Y seguro que es de noche ese oficio¿verdad? –se burló. A punto estuvo de tropezar con el gato–. ¡Aparta de en medio, Maullidos!

–No, Helen, es... –Se calló. Sonrió–. Pero descuida, que yo me sigo encargando de enseñarle todo a Matt. Ya me había hecho ilusión la idea de verme como su profesor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore consultaba su pensadero abstraído. Era un día muy especial para él. Recordaba todos los años el 31 de julio como un día de júbilo, y aquel año no iba a ser menos; era el recuerdo de una profecía dormida que le traía a la memoria la importancia de nacer a finales del séptimo mes.

Sorprendido, en un torbellino de colores Remus apareció en mitad del despacho. Iba vestido con una túnica azul, en cuya espalda había unas luminosas letras publicitarias.

–Queridísimo Remus –dijo Dumbledore abriendo los brazos–. ¿Cuánto hacía que no te veía por aquí? Deberías venirme a visitar más a menudo. No estás tan ocupado para desentenderte de mí. –Sonrió.

–Es cierto, Dumbledore –respondió–. Pero tampoco hoy he venido porque lo desee. –Dumbedore puso cara de extrañeza–. Quiero decir... –Se dio la vuelta, y Dumbledore pudo leer el eslogan de la túnica de Remus, en la que rezaba: «Transporfácil: todos sus objetos preciados, difíciles de transportar en chimeneas o trasladores, "Transporfácil" se los traslada sin condiciones. A módico precio.» Dumbledore rio–. Sí, es un poco insulso. Pero a ver... No es que me contraten para muchos oficios interesantes en mi vida, donde pueda escoger.

–Ya veo, ya veo. –Sonrió el profesor–. He de suponer que me has traído algo. –Lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna–. ¿Sabes lo que es?

–No, a decir verdad –dijo Remus–. No me gusta cotillear más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sacó un jarrón diminuto y lo frotó por la panza inflada. De su interior comenzó a salir un aire polvoriento, blancuzco, e inmediatamente entre ellos se materializó un espejo enorme, de motivos arabescos y dorados en el marco.

Dumbledore se acercó lentamente hasta él, acariciando el filo, y se puso frente al espejo, reflejándose en él.

–Oesed –dijo.

–¿Qué es –preguntó Remus–, es que quieres redecorar el despacho?

Dumbledore rio campechanamente.

–No, en absoluto –contestó–. En absoluto. Este espejo no es un espejo cualquiera, Remus. Es el deseo materializado.

–¿El deseo? –inquirió Remus.

–¡Sí, el deseo! –exclamó Dumbledore como si aquello se tratase de un juego–. Ponte frente a él. –Así hizo y Dumbedore se apartó–. Dime qué ves.

Remus sonrió, sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido.

–¿Qué tengo que ver¡Pues me veo a mí mismo!

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Aguardaba. Remus siguió mirándose, esperando también, sin saber si tenía que hacer algo o qué. Aguardó. Aguardó hasta que una masa neblinosa apareció al lado de su cabeza, a la derecha. Se volvió bruscamente, pero nada había junto a él. Dumbledore sonreía. En el reflejo las nubes se apartaban y aparecía inmensa y plateada la luna llena.

–¿Qué ves? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Remus se sorprendió. Tan obnubilado estaba que ni recordaba ya siquiera que el mago seguía allí.

–He visto... He visto aparecer la luna llena –explicó–. Unas nubes se apartaban y aparecía. Pero nada más.

–¿Nada más? –preguntó con ironía Dumbledore–. ¿Estás seguro? –Remus asintió sin ánimo–. ¿Y tú te has transformado en lobo? –Remus negó con la cabeza, pensativo–. Así que, Remus, la cosa que más deseas en el mundo es ser una persona normal las noches de luna llena. –Sonrió–. Un espejo muy especial este, sí señor. –Le dio una palmadita a Remus en la espalda–. Un espejo muy importante.

Dumbledore se sentó pesadamente en la silla de detrás de su escritorio.

–Y dime –dijo–. ¿Tienes mucho lío normalmente?

–Pues... –iba a decir, pero se calló al ver entrar una lechuza blanca como la nieve y grande como una nube por la ventana.

Se detuvo en el escritorio de Dumbledore, mostrándole recta una carta en su pata izquiera. El director se la quitó y el ave emprendió el vuelo de nuevo. El mago la desenrolló con manos nerviosas.

–¡Oh! –Ahogó una exclamación–. Así que se ha vendido la segunda varita... –Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente–. Y nada menos que a... –Sonrió. Plegó la carta y la guardó en un cajón–. ¿Y bien, Remus?

–Me voy a tener que ir, Dumbledore –dijo Remus–. Estoy algo liado esta mañana. Tengo que hacer muchas visitas esta mañana antes de volver a casa. Por cierto –se acordó de algo de pronto–, hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry¿no?

–Así es –dijo Dumbledore sonriente–. Once años. Dentro de un mes lo tendremos bajo este castillo, y todo habrá salido a pedir de boca. –Sonrió.

–Me voy, Dumbledore. Hasta luego.

En efecto, muchas más entregas tuvo que hacer Remus aquella mañana. Pero el día tornó pronto a su fin, como un suspiro, sin darse cuenta de que ya se había acabado. Remus le deseó buenas noches a su esposa, y ésta a Remus. Se durmieron. Se durmieron... Se durmieron...

Era un fondo blanco, resquebrajado y macilento como un pergamino. Apareció aproximadamente en el centro una pe. A su altura, mucho más a la izquierda, apartada, apareció con un baño de tinta una e. Entre la e y la pe, curvada, una ele se escribió de la nada. A la derecha de la pe surgió una i. Así, esparcidas, sin tino, fueron apareciendo lentamente un puñado de letras, hasta que conformaron el mensaje: «Juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge».

Helen saltó como un resorte de la cama, asombrada de tan extraña visión, e inconsciente entonces de que tendría que pasar por ese mismo trance todas las noches durante algún tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por todos sabido, la fecha del 31 de agosto es una fecha especial para Remus y Helen, recuerdo de su feliz enlace. Siempre que llegaba ese día, Helen y Remus se despertaban abrazados, con la piel caliente por el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos recién hecho el amor.

Pero Helen no podía evitar el desagradable recuerdo de otro extraño acontecimiento que también había ocurrido aquel día, el día de su boda: en el vestíbulo del restaurante muggle habían aparecido una niña bruja y un lobo, y después de luchar encarnecidamente, se habían desaparecido con el soplo de la brisa. Aún había noches que soñaba con aquello.

Pero ya suficiente quebradero de cabeza tenía con el explícito mensaje de «juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge», del que nada en absoluto había comentado a Remus, que suficiente tenía ya con haber perdido también el empleo en "Transporfácil"; no le consintieron faltar el día de luna llena, y lo despidieron.

Aquel 31 de agosto, en el que se rememoraba, por tanto, el octavo aniversario de su enlace, Remus y Helen decidieron celebrarlo ofreciendo un suntuoso almuerzo para toda la familia en un restaurante precioso del callejón Diagon.

–¡Magnífico! –exclamó el señor Nicked, observando todo su alrededor en el interior del restaurante–. ¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes por aquí, palomita, eh?

–Precisamente por eso –dijo bajando la cabeza–, porque estoy pasando una vergüenza horrible con tus gritos de muggle desalmado. Deja de asombrarte por todo¿quieres?

Tony se acercó lentamente hasta Remus y le echó un brazo por encima del cuello.

–Entonces¿no me vas a decir si eres "gay" o no? Mira que yo soy muy discreto, aunque parezca lo contrario. No es por nada, tu hermano me gusta mucho y todo eso, pero tú estás... Vamos, que yo no quiero romper un lindo matrimonio, pero no consiento que la gente se quede encerrada en el armario. ¡Sal y date un paseo, amigo!

–Tony –dijo amablemente Remus–¿por qué no me haces el favor de perderte un rato¿Eh, quieres?

Ángela iba con Mark Simmons paseándolo en su carrito. La mujer andaba muy contenta. Sorensen se acercó distraído hasta ella.

–¡Oh, Ángela, perdón –dijo Sorensen–. No quería tropezar contigo. ¿Te he hecho daño?

–No, en absoluto –respondió sonriente. Miró a Sorensen fijamente y dejó de sonreír al ver la expresión del hombre.

–Sé que es tarde¡lo sé, y sé que deberíamos haber hablado de ello mucho antes, pero lo que pasó entre nosotros aquel día...

–¿Qué día? –lo interrumpió Ángela–. Lo siento, Sorensen. Ahora soy madre. Estoy feliz como estoy, y no quiero más complicaciones. Lo que pasó aquel día fue un error, se mire por donde se mire. Tú eres "gay", sólo estabas bebido, y yo soy una mujer casada. –Sorensen asintió–. No hay nada más que hablar, nada en absoluto.

–Claro. –Sonrió Sorensen–. Sólo es que... Quería disculparme. Aquel día fui muy deshonesto. Tú no me atraías en absoluto. –Ángela se volvió rápidamente, se lo quedó mirando fijamente y Sorensen vaciló–. Tú lo has dicho, fue un error. Olvidémoslo¿vale? –Ángela asintió–. Y tu marido... Ryan¿dónde está?

–¿Ryan? –repitió–. Está en San Mungo. Ha ido a recoger los resultados de un chequeo que se ha hecho –explicó–. Es que ha pasado por una enfermedad muy rara, y decidieron hacerle un chequeo completo para ver de qué se trataba.

–¡Ah!... –dijo Sorensen. Se retiró asintiendo, y se fue a hablar con Tony. Ángela lo vio alejarse, pero casi inmediatamente se puso a juguetear con Mark.

–Ya mismo llegáis a las bodas de plata –dijo la señora Nicked mientras comían.

–Sí, de aquí al mes que viene¡no te joroba! –soltó Ángela–. ¡Pues no les queda ni nada!

–Mientras lleguen, que es lo importante... –comentó Dumbledore.

Remus le sonrió. Y en eso vio que el anciano mago estaba nervioso, parecía distraído. Recordó que al día siguiente era uno de septiembre, primer día de clase de Harry Potter, y creyó comprender su estado de ánimo.

–¡Pues tú y yo ya mismo nos casamos! –exclamó Sorensen violentamente.

–Más tranquilo –dijo Helen, a quien no le parecía que las intenciones de Tony para con Sorensen fueran muy honestas–. Antes tenéis que estar seguros de que estáis enamorados el uno del otro. –Y añadió:– Y yo no estoy muy segura... –en un susurro.

Al fondo apareció una alta figura, conocida por todos. Ángela la vio desde lejos; en realidad hacía rato que la estaba esperando. La vio acercarse poco a poco. Ryan se aproximó hasta ella, sin sonreír. Ángela levantó la mano y le saludó.

Ryan levantó la mano y le pegó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla a Ángela, cuya cara se giró bruscamente. Todos contuvieron la respiración. La señora Nicked, intimidadora y sorprendida, se puso en pie; también Remus y Sorensen.

–Zorra... –masculló entre dientes Ryan.

Ángela lo miró con expresión dura, inflexible.

–¡Ya basta, Ryan! –gritó la señora Nicked sacando lentamente su varita.

Todo el restaurante los observaba con atención.

Ryan se metió la mano en el interior de la chaqueta y sacó un pergamino plegado que le tiró a la cara a su esposa.

–Acaban de darme los resultados del chequeo –dijo–, y resulta que soy estéril. –Apretó la quijada–. ¿Me vas a decir de quién demonios es este niño¿Eh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(¡NUEVO DIBUJO DE ELENA! El mejor de cuantos yo haya visto, sin duda. ¡NUEVA PORTADA PARA MDUL! Pasaos a verla porque es lo mejor que yo le haya visto dibujar jamás. **Por si alguno hasta el momento ha tenido problema para encontrar los dibujos o quieres mejor accesibilidad, anuncio que he abierto un enlace directo, aún está por ver si me sale, no obstante,a la página donde tiene colgados sus dibujos en mi biografía. Véase "Dibujos de Elena". No obstante, aviso de antemano que hay que pulsar sobre la lista desplegable o sobre "Siguiente" para que se vean las últimas adquisiciones.

¡Qué fuerte, qué fuerte, qué fuerte! En qué acabará esto. Seguro que en nada bueno. En cualquier caso, yo no voy a adelantar nada. Para eso ya está el próximo día, que será el **9 de septiembre**. Espero que nos encontremos pronto, en el _msn_, en algún grupo de "hotmail" o, en última instancia, aquí mismo.

Avance del capítulo 48 (**DESEMPOLVANDO LOS RECUERDOS**): Asistiremos al desenlace de esta truculenta escena. ¿Es Sorensen gay? La poción de matalobos pronto bullirá de sus calderos. «Juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge.» Enigmas en la oscuridad del sótano. El destino de la piedra está en sus manos. Y la felicidad de Harry también.

Un saludo a todos.


	48. Desempolvando los recuerdos

«Juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge».

Respondo "reviews":

**SILENCE-MESSIAH**. ¡Hola! Mi más cálida bienvenida a MDUL (siglas del título de este "fanfic", como habrás podido comprobar). Me satisface sobremanera, no te puedes hacer ni una idea, que al fin lo hayas leído. Llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo de ti, ansiando conocerte, leyendo tu nombre con incertidumbre, pues en mi "Log in" podía ver que me tenías en "Autores favoritos" o en "Alertas", de manera que intuía que alguno de mis "fics" leías, pero no sabía cuál. Entiendo que éste es un relato muy largo y se necesita mucho tiempo para ponerse al día, pero lo importante es que lo has conseguido. Conque quedas disculpada completamente por no haberme dejado "reviews", de verdad. Bueno, voy a presentarme un poquito por si no sabes nada de mí: me llamo Quique Castillo y vivo en Córdoba, tengo 19 años recién cumplidos y estudio Filología Hispánica, a punto de iniciar segundo curso. Mis aficiones son leer y escribir, fundamentalmente, aunque hay de todo, claro está. Es una breve introducción, tampoco quiero amargarte. ¿Enamorada del "fic"? Creo que exageras, pero, bueno, como yo no puedo entrar dentro de tu corazón y saber lo que piensas o, mejor, sientes, te creeré. Sin embargo, aún queda por venir lo mejor. Te explico: tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 57, y estoy a punto de acabar el 58; esto me permite tener cierto espacio de tiempo, un colchón de comodidad, que, a su vez, me posibilita daros la fecha de aparición del próximo capítulo. Bueno, a lo que iba, los capítulos últimos que estoy escribiendo son mucho mejores que éstos que lees ahora; y lo digo simplemente para que no te aburras demasiado con ellos, que la acción está por venir. Y hablando de acción... ¿quieres formar parte de MDUL? Puedes. A los lectores más asiduos y participativos los recompenso con un personaje dentro de la trama argumentativa; ya han aparecido varios: Joanne Distte, Ann Thorny (sólo mencionada, su aparición estelar está aún por venir)... Si te apetece, me lo comentas y ya hablamos. Sabes, a razón de la reflexión que conllevó tu "review" me di cuenta de que tocaste un punto importante, los personajes realmente deben ser tenidos en un espacio importante de consideración a la hora de meditar sobre una historia, porque de ellos dependen muchas cosas; en lo sucesivo trataré de estudiar más en profundidad la personalidad de cada uno para que no haya dos iguales. Silence, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que nos veamos pronto. Un beso de no un autor para una lectora, sino de un amigo para una amiga.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. (Redoble de tambores). Preveo que para la semana que viene ya habré escrito la escena en que aparece tu personaje, a saber, Karina White. ¿Ansiosa? Creo que ambientaré su aparición en el mar, a la cálida bruma de un atardecer rojizo, con las olas rompiendo sobre unos pies de delicada piel... Y conocerás a... Bueno, ya sabes a quien conocerás. Creo que te lo dije, aparecerás en el capítulo 58. Sí, si voy algún día a Argentina a visitarte (no esperes que sea hoy ni mañana, pero nunca digas nunca), puedes prepararme lo que quieras. Nunca he probado el sabayón que comentas, pues será un producto típico de allá y aquí no lo he oído ni mentar, pero estaré dispuesto a probar cuantas exquisiteces salgan de tus manos. Aunque la torta de chocolate suena muy bien también. ¡Ah, Elena me ha pedido que te haga una aclaración; ya conoces a una persona a quien no le gusta el chocolate: a ella. ¡Qué fuerte! Enhorabuena por esa excelente nota que has sacado en Historia, qué cacho empollona. No sé si esta jerga se empleará igual en tu país, pero, como veo que tienes el DRAE y que, como yo, disfrutas buscando en él y aprendiendo de él, te dejo que lo averigües en ese caso. Al final el día de mi cumpleaños fue bastante típico, no sucedió nada anómalo, la verdad. Como la mayoría de mis amigos trabajan, iba a celebrarlo el domingo en la piscina, así que lo único que sucedió fue que recibí muchos mensajes en el móvil de felicitación y que salí a dar una vuelta un rato con Elena y otros, que no trabajan. Lo celebré el domingo en la piscina de un amigo. Elena me regaló un libro titulado "El influjo de la luna". ¡Muy típico! Y traía una vela con forma de luna incluso. Me entró la curiosidad de por qué te gustaría volver a tener la edad de cuatro años. Yo, si me plantearan retroceder a una edad en concreto, no sabría cuál escoger; la verdad es que ninguna fue mejor que otra. Seguro que escogería alguna antes de la adolescencia, eso sí. ¿Adivinaste que el bebé era de Sorensen? Entonces no hubo de tener gracia. Espero que en lo venidero pueda sorprenderte más y mejor. (Quique se sonríe cínicamente al recordar el capítulo primero de la segunda parte). Bueno, mi princesita, evocando tu dulce mirada que pronto habré de plasmar en palabras me despido, deseándote todo lo mejor en estas dos semanas de interdicción mutua que nos provocamos capítulo tras capítulo. Te mando muchos besos y saludos de parte de Elena.

**ISAPOTTI. **Hola, Isapotti. ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de ti? La verdad que me asombraste diciendo que habías leído el relato en dos días (en dos tardes, más concretamente), y eso se queda grabado en la memoria a fuego. En segundo lugar, no me importa, en absoluto, que me escribas todo lo largos que quieras los "reviews", que yo los leo muy gustoso. Ya ves que yo, a excepción del anterior capítulo, por el que te pido renovadas disculpas, también suelo responder prolongadamente porque me gusta mucho hablar con vosotros. No siempre tienes la oportunidad de escribir algo y que muchas personas, todas muy lejanas entre sí, te lo lean y te den una valoración que nunca llega a ser coincidente y en la que siempre te ofrecen un punto de vista distinto. Es genial. Me recuerdas a Elena (una amiga mía, que me inspiró la idea de escribir sobre Remus y por quien Helen, antes Nicked, tiene el nombre que tiene), a ella también le gusta mucho Matt. Bien, te explico, yo cuelgo un capítulo nuevo cada dos semanas; al final del capítulo hay un interciso de dos renglones de equis; detrás de eso hay una "extensa" exposición en la que digo en qué fecha voy a poner el próximo capítulo y de qué trata _grosso modo_. Es que yo voy mucho más adelantado, es decir, que, aunque ahora mismo esté colgando el 48, en realidad en mi casa tengo hasta el 58, lo que me permite ofrecer una fecha para que todos sepáis cuándo lo he colgado. ¡Ah, y otra cosa! A todos los lectores asiduos y participativos les ofrezco la oportunidad, para agradecerles su ánimo, de formar parte de MDUL creándoles un personaje que se incluya dentro de la trama argumentativa. Si quieres participar, tan sólo tienes que decírmelo y ya hablaremos y lo pensaré largamente hasta que te encuentre el idóneo. Por cierto, tienes toda la razón con Tony; te la doy sin reparos. Harry aparecerá pronto, no desesperes. Bueno, para acabar, te vuelvo a dar la bienvenida a MDUL y, en tu caso, doble bienvenida, porque también te la doy a "fanfiction". Espero que esta página te reporte muchos buenos momentos y bonísimos amigos como a mí ha hecho. Un beso de tu amigo Quique.

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola, Lunis. Qué poquito queda ya para tu examen. No quería recordártelo, pero... Lo siento. Lo único que quería hacer es darte ánimos y apoyarte para que te sientas mejor; todos sabemos lo que son los nervios de los días de antes y por eso mismo te intento reconfortar. Debo añadir que eres la única que ha reparado, al menos en la justa medida como para agregarlo al texto del "review", en lo de «juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge». No pienses que me he fumado nada ni que he puesto esto porque ya no tenía originalidad para nada más. En este capítulo se averiguará, por fin, de qué se trata. Espero que te guste. ¡Vaya! Todos parece que habíais adivinado que el bebé era de Sorensen y no de Ryan. Espero que en lo sucesivo las incógnitas o las escenas de sorpresa no sean tan explícitas. (Quique también practica la danza alrededor de su silla al recordar, nostálgico, el primer capítulo de la segunda parte). ¡Qué ganas de que llegue ese capítulo, lo estoy deseando como a nada más en este mundo¡Ah! Y lo que el pito se le caía a cachos... es verdad. Veo que te hizo gracia. Recuerdo que Elena también se echó a reír. Te agradezco de su parte que hayas ido a ver su dibujo, eres muy amable. También te agradezco todos los correos electrónicos que he recibido últimamente de ti y que he leído puntualmente, decidiendo en todos los casos postergar su respuesta para estas líneas. Un besote enorme, guapísima, y lo dicho, mucha suerte con tu examen; ya me comentarás.

**ANN THORNY**. ¡Queridísima Ana! La verdad es que se estiman mucho más tus "reviews", por cortos que sean, cuando, tras una larga de escasear, florece uno de nuevo. Aunque lo cierto es que la mala suerte se regodea contigo; mira que escribir un "review" y borrársete. ¡Esas cosas sólo nos pasan a ti y a mí, que somos los grandes odiados de "fanfiction"! Aunque yo también he penado lo mío; saqué tu "review" en un disquete y va y el disquete se me estropea y me dice que no tiene formatos y no sé qué tonterías, de manera que no puedo abrirlo. Así que tendré que responderte recordando lo que he leído. Aunque tampoco es momento de hablar de MDUL, la verdad... Qué lástima que no te guste el trabajo donde te encuentras; trabajar a disgusto no puede ser bueno. Pero piensa que es una época de tu vida y que los principios nunca han sido buenos para nadie. Me equivoqué: tu personaje sale mucho antes del capítulo 56, creo que en el 54, de manera que ya le falta menos. No sé cómo pude pasarlo por alto; es que, verdaderamente, lo guapo, guapo, guapo, de tu personaje se ve en el 56, pero tu descripción y demás se encuentra en el 54; no obstante, te mantendré informada con un correo electrónico. ¡Ah! Y no pasa nada por los "reviews", en serio, aunque se te echa mucho de menos. Es comprensible que tendrás poco tiempo y que querrás pasarlo con tu familia, tus amigos y, sobre todo, con Pepe. Mándale saludos de parte de los vecinos provinciales, eh. Aunque tampoco importaría, si ése es el problema, que los mandes con retraso, ya que yo los leería al punto, cuando aparecieran, y los respondería al punto, en el último capítulo por aparecer. No obstante, muchas gracias por haberte pasado a comentar éste, ya que ése "review" ha sido el mejor, por ser el más ansiado, de cuantos me has dejado. Espero que algún día tu "fic" continúe, pero imagino que tendremos que esperar a que tú misma equilibres tu vida. Soy paciente, descuida. Sólo aprovecho la ocasión para mandarte un beso enorme y para dedicarte este capítulo junto a un montón de gente más. También besos de Elena.

**AYA K**. Hola, Eva. ¿Qué tal? Enhorabuena por haber acabado los exámenes y espero de todo corazón que los hayas aprobado. Te imagino ahora mismo en plan relax echada sobre la hierba viendo cómo transcurre el tiempo. ¡Eso es gozar la vida, sí señor! Aunque parezca lo contrario, no, no estoy enganchado a "Pasión de gavilanes", aunque "Amarte así, Frijolito" sí que la veo de vez en cuando, porque mi hermana es una adicta, y algo se ha de pegar. Ya me dijo Elena que esta escena iba a parecer el culebrón de la primera. La verdad, es un poco... ¡guau! Pero, bueno, espero que seáis condescendientes con mis arrebatos novelísticos de alma romántica (me refiero a propio del Romanticismo y no a otra acepción, seguramente en la primera que has reparado). No obstante, todavía quedan por venir unas cuantas cosas más que van a reafirmar esa idea de MDUL como culebrón. Qué le vamos a hacer, los culebrones enganchan. Aunque no quisiera ser conocido como el Corín Tellado de "fanfiction". No sé por qué dices que eres una pesada y cosas así en el "review", porque yo te he echado mucho de menos (y a tus conversaciones reflexivas también) todo este tiempo. No hay de qué por la dedicatoria. Imagino que por el tono fugaz de tus palabras he de interpretar que te queda un suspiro de vacaciones¿no? Yo hasta octubre puedo respirar tranquilo, pero, descuida, que me uniré a vuestra tristeza generalizada y me pondré melancólico también los primeros días de clase para vosotros. (Suena de fondo el "spot" publicitario de "La vuelta al cole" de El Corte Inglés; ¡como odio ese anuncio!). Bueno, Eva, te mando un besote muy fuerte, que te llegará en ese magnífico R-25 que ya os tiene casi logrado el campeonato a los asturianos y a los españoles en general. Un beso también de Elena.

**NAYRA**. Hola, Sara. ¿Cómo me iba a aburrir tu correo electrónico? Al contrario, lo leí de muy buen grado porque me hizo ilusión que pensases en mí para contarme todas esas buenas noticias que te han ocurrido. En verdad, disculpa que no te respondiera, pero, como nos encontramos por el "messenger" y charlamos un rato, decidí leerlo más tranquilamente en casa y respondértelo aquí sabiendo que esto lo lees fijo, así como yo las respuestas que dejas tú en tus capítulos. Sólo una aclaración: ya no me conecto a las una del mediodía, sino a las doce, razón por la que me voy a las una. Hasta nueva orden, ése será el procedimiento. ¡Ah, y no creo que te excitaras con Hermione ni quiero que te sonrojes, pero me dio la impresión de que, como viera que lo pintabas al muchacho tan apuesto, algo de morbo te estaba dando al imaginártelo. Pero, descuida, creo que eso nos pasa a todos. Con el tiempo lo único que haces es contenerte. ¡Qué fuerte, todos sabíais que el hijo era de Sorensen! La próxima vez tendré más cuidado de que no se sospeche nada. (Quique recuerda con cara de misticismo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte y se sonríe con cinismo, frotándose las manos). Tú descuida, volviendo a lo de antes, que mientras cuelgues capítulos los iré leyendo con la mayor puntualidad posible para que no se me atrasen. Y espero que no te moleste en serio que diga realmente lo que pienso; a mí me pesa, en serio, la hipocresía aun cuando son mis propios capítulos los que se critican. Si algo está mal, mal está. Ya te dije, por ejemplo, que estos capítulos que cuelgo ahora, bajo mi punto de vista, me parecen una mierda. También espero que me sigas avisando puntualmente cuando cuelgues, aunque de vez en cuando me paso por tu página para ver si has actualizado y se te ha pasado comentármelo. ¡Ay, sí, qué poco queda de vacaciones. Suerte que hasta octubre aún me queda un poco, pero ya no queda nada. Lo malo es que estoy agobiado con la cosa de los papeleos (maldita "burrocracia") y con escoger las optativas y asignaturas de libre configuración: ni te imaginas lo que es tener cuatro páginas de horarios y tener que estar oteando en busca de asignaturas que no te concuerden las horas entre sí. Un lío. Un beso también para ti y otro de parte de Elena. Y, para acabar, de nuevo enhorabuena por haber logrado lo que te proponías con tus exámenes.

**MARCE**. Hola, Marcela. ¡Vaya!... Has podido pasarte después de tan tremendo lío como se te presenta en la oficina. Qué sol eres. Espero que todo, de verdad, se arregle lo más pronto posible y se enmiende de acuerdo a tus necesidades, porque eres una gran persona y las grandes personas se merecen grandes cosas, en serio. Y haz caso a tu padre, no te preocupes en exceso; todo se acaba solucionando. Por todo ello te tengo que agradecer doblemente que hayas hecho el titánico esfuerzo, con las enormes preocupaciones que han de estar rondándote, de pasarte por aquí y leerme, así como también de haber ingresado en el RemusJohnLupinFanClub, del que me enorgullece ser administrador. Vi tu solicitud de ingreso y me alegró sobremanera, la acepté de inmediato pero no he vuelto a verte; la verdad es que no he podido pasar mucho tampoco, la verdad, con lo que no sé si es que no has podido dejar mensajes o qué. Si te interesa, soy el Gran Maestre (es decir, como el administrador, el mandamás) de la Orden Lupina; ingresa en ésta (pincha sobre "ADHIÉRETE") y en "ORDEN LUPINA" te haría ingresar en uno de los puestos que se concursan a público. No te preocupes por Remus y lo del trabajo, pronto se solucionará; lo estimo demasiado como para no arreglarle la vida decentemente al muchacho. (Quique mira con cara soñadora el horizonte recordando el capítulo primero de la segunda parte). Y sí, lo de Ángela y Sorensen, para bien o para mal, se solucionará hoy; y ése es el secreto (secreto entre comillas, la verdad) que tenía Sorensen¿era realmente "gay" o no? Era su cruz. Pero ¿cuántas cruces hay en el mundo? Espero que la tuya se te resuelva y para cuando volvamos a encontrarnos en esta página puedas traerme buenas noticias, lo que me alegraría muchísimo. Así lo deseo, guapa, y al mal tiempo, buena cara. Un saludo de Elena, quien también te agradece que te pasases a ver su dibujo.

**ASTREA LOCKEEN**. Ay, Andrea, Andrea... Suerte que hemos podido hablar por el Buzón de Voz, que si no... Aunque he de decirte que me ha disgustado mucho que me creyeses artífice de un ardid contra ti cuando, bien has podido verlo después de que hablásemos, yo soy completamente inocente. No te habría expulsado de grupo alguno porque ésa no es mi ética, y, si alguna vez me veo obligado a hacerlo, será porque quienquiera que sea habrá incurrido gravemente contra una norma indispensable. Seguiremos en contacto. Y como ya hablamos ayer por teléfono, pues como que no tengo mucho más que decir ahora mismo, la verdad, conque lo dejo aquí despidiéndome cortésmente.

**AVISO: Por favor, NO SPOILERS del sexto libro! Tras estas palabras se esconde un insensato que todavía no ha leído ni media página.**

(**DEDICATORIA**. Este capítulo se lo quería dedicar a varias personas, la verdad. En primer lugar, a **Paula** **Yemeroly**, que lleva ya varias semanas sin dar señales de vida a pesar de que le he mandado un correo que, bajo mi punto de vista, es bastante esclarecedor. Paula, si lees esto, recuerda lo que te dije. En segundo lugar, a **Laura (Piki)**, que no me ha podido dejar "reviews" porque estaba de exámenes, pero, como yo no lo sabía, no pude ponerlo en la dedicatoria del capítulo anterior, conque lo compenso con éste; también a **Lunis**** Lupin**, quien todavía tiene unos días para repasar. ¡Suerte! A todas las personas que, como **Sara (Nayra)**, al menos que tenga constancia, han logrado sus objetivos este septiembre. Y, por supuesto, a **Silence****-messiah** y a **Isapotti** por haberse animado a leerme y por unirse a MDUL. Pero también dejo un huequito para **Ann**** Thorny**, quien ha reaparecido tras mucho tiempo, por lo que he valorado más que nunca su "review", y para **Marce**, a quien he encontrado en el RemusJohnLupinFanClub, grupo del que soy administrador y Gran Maestre de su Orden Lupina, sintiéndome muy satisfecho de haberla visto pasearse por allí en mi busca. Un saludo a todos los demás.)

**CAPÍTULO XLVIII (DESEMPOLVANDO LOS RECUERDOS)**

Ángela se quedó con la mirada fija en Ryan, con la boca ligeramente abierta, con la bofetada aún doliendo en su mejilla. «Resulta que soy estéril.» «Resulta que soy estéril.» «Resulta que soy estéril.»...

¿Cómo? El viejo recuerdo de un temor dormido afloró. ¿Y si el hijo no era de Ryan? Pero había matado aquella vana pregunta a base de repetirse que sólo había sido una noche. Sólo una...

Mark Simmons no era de Ryan. No era de él... Ángela no sabía qué responder. Miró a todos los reunidos a razón del aniversario de Helen y Remus, y todos la miraban confusos. Miró por último lugar a Sorensen...

Sorensen... ¡Éste estaba a punto de desfallecer! Respiraba entrecortadamente, oprimiéndose el pecho. Cerraba los ojos. Miró a Ángela un instante y bajó la cabeza.

–¿Me vas a responder o qué? –gritó Ryan.

Volvió a levantar la mano para atizar a su mujer, pero Remus también levantó su mano diestra y, haciendo magia sin empleo de la varita, paralizó el brazo de su tío postizo. Éste se volvió iracundo, pero Remus, aguerrido, le negó con la cabeza. Ryan hizo rechinar los dientes y bajó lentamente la mano.

–¿De quién es, eh¡Responde, maldita!

–¡Tranquilízate, Ryan! –gritó la señora Nicked–. Aquí debe de haber algún error¿no?

–No –respondió Ángela. Sorensen levantó la vista–. Estaba dudosa. Además de contigo, Ryan, he compartido cama con otro hombre...

Ryan se contuvo. Respiraba como un león famélico sobre su presa. Apretó los puños.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió la señora Nicked en un susurro.

–Sí –dijo Ángela–. Ciertamente estaba dudosa, porque sobre la fecha en que debí quedarme embarazada además de contigo...

Ryan sonrió, con la maliciosa risa del desaprensivo psicopata.

–¿Quién? –preguntó.

Ángela, asustada, bajó la cabeza. Le temblaban las rodillas. Tenía ganas de llorar. Toda su vida se había complicado en un segundo. «Entereza, Ángela, entereza», se dijo. Pero no se la veía por ningún sitio; su coraje había desaparecido.

–¿Quién, maldita sea? –repitió aún más enojado.

–Conmigo –contestó Sorensen firmemente.

Ryan se volvió hacia él con un nervio de la frente crispado. Su rostro se encendió y se tornó escarlata. Sus dientes relucían mientras los hacía rechinar.

El resto del mundo también se volvió hacia Sorensen, inauditos todos. Remus fue a decir algo, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

–¿Es eso cierto, Ángela? –preguntó Ryan manteniendo la calma.

Ésta asintió, como dando consentimiento a su pena capital.

–¿Con este marica de mierda? –insistió Ryan–. ¿Cómo has podido, eh? –Anduvo lentamente hasta Sorensen–. Tú... ¡Tú! –Lo cogió de las solapas de la túnica y lo levantó–. ¡Maldito! –Le dio un puñetazo con que lo tumbó en el suelo, de bruces, con la nariz sangrando–. ¡Vamos! –Enseñando los puños–. ¿No has sido tan hombre como para acostarte con mi mujer¡Vamos!

Sorensen se levantó lentamente. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por el reguero de sangre y la vio relucir en su mano. Se abalanzó sobre Ryan y le dio un puñetazo en el vientre. Éste gritó de dolor, pero se revolvió y le propino a Sorensen otro golpe en la cara. Aturdido un instante, Sorensen gruñó y se lanzó sobre él, aferrándose a su cuello.

Pero Sorensen sintió una sensación de empuje y cayó hacia atrás. Cuando se incorporó lentamente, con el trasero dolorido, vio que Ryan también se había caído, aunque para el lado contrario.

Dumbledore tenía la varita en la mano y el rostro contraído.

–Ya basta, señores –dijo, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

–¿Que baste el qué, eh, Dumbledore? –gritó Ryan–. Mi mujer me ha puesto los cuernos con un maricón de mierda, y encima ha tenido un niño con él. –Miró con asco el carrito del bebé–. Y encima me la ha estado pegando todo este tiempo... Ángela, no creía que pudieras ser tan retorcida. ¡Eres una maldita zorra!

Un tenso silencio se extendió por el restaurante entero.

–¿Por qué lo soy, eh, Ryan? –preguntó, sin levantar la vista–. ¡Estaba borracha! Y aún no estándolo. –Levantó la vista del suelo–. Me gusta. Me gusta Sorensen.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Ryan con cara de idiota.

–¿Qué? –preguntó también Sorensen, con el rostro iluminado de repente, a pesar de que su nariz seguía sangrando irremediablemente.

–Pero ¿cómo te puede gustar este miserable... marica? –preguntó Ryan.

–¡Porque él en una noche me dio más que tú en toda una vida de casados! –exclamó Ángela–. Porque es una persona sensible y porque es una persona capaz de amar. ¡No como tú, que tienes un ego enorme! –Se tranquilizó–. Y sería lo único que tienes enorme...

Ryan, dolido en su más profundo orgullo, le dio un golpe a un vaso de cristal y éste salió disparado hacia la pared, donde golpeó haciéndose añicos. Ryan avanzó hacia Ángela con el rostro contraído, con la sangre palpitándole deprisa en el pecho. Levantó la mano rápidamente y Ángela cerró los ojos.

Pero no le dio ningún golpe. Sorensen, desde detrás, había aferrado con fuerza el brazo de Ryan y éste no podía bajarlo. Miró quién lo sujetaba y gruñó. Se zafó de él y bajó la mano.

–Quiero que para esta noche te hayas llevado tus cosas de mi casa ¡y te largues para siempre! –le gritó a Ángela–. No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida. Ya te mandaré una lechuza con los papeles del divorcio.

Sacó su varita y la apuntó amenazadoramente hacia Sorensen. Después a sí mismo y se desapareció con un chasquido sordo. Al desaparecer Ryan, Sorensen y Ángela, que lo miraban, se quedaron con los ojos entrelazados.

–¿Un niño? Esto es muy fuerte para mí –dijo Tony–. A mí esto no me lo habías explicado antes, Soren. ¡Qué fuerte! Esto me sobrepasa. ¿Eres bisexual o qué? –Se levantó de la mesa y se secó la comisura de los labios con una servilleta–. Hemos cortado. Yo así no puedo estar con un hombre, compréndelo. –Se llegó hasta Sorensen y le dio un beso en los labios, pero éste se apartó–. ¿Qué? Adiós, Sorensen. –Se acercó a Remus–. ¿Y tú sigues sin querer nada con un "gay"?

–¡Fuera! –vociferó Remus señalando la dirección hacia la puerta.

Tony se marchó lentamente, hasta que se le perdió de vista.

Sorensen anduvo hasta el carrito donde dormía placidamente Mark, quien era inconsciente de que acababa de perder a un padre para conseguir otro. Lo miró confuso. Era su hijo. ¡Su propio hijo! Sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si algo se expandiera y lo invadiera desde dentro. Creyó que era el cariño, el cariño paterno que él nunca había conocido.

–¿Puedo cogerlo? –le preguntó Sorensen a Ángela.

Ésta lo miró. Le sonrió.

–Es tu hijo, claro que puedes... –respondió.

El señor Nicked carraspeó.

–Bueno¿qué? –dijo el muggle–. ¿Comemos?

–¡Oh, cállate, Matthew! –exclamó la señora Nicked, propinándole una sonora colleja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Helen discurría en la mesa del desayuno con Remus aburrido mojando una galleta en la leche hasta la saciedad.

–¡Es que esto es inaudito! –exclamó, animada–. ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? Tu hermano y mi tía se casarán¿no? –Remus se encogió de hombros, con la galleta medio derretida–. Entonces¡vaya! Ángela ya no sólo sería mi tía¡sino también mi cuñada! Pero lo más gracioso de todo es que Mark, además de mi primo, es mi sobrino político porque es hijo de mi cuñado, quien también sería mi tío postizo. Y Ángela dejaría de ser tu tía postiza. Bueno, no dejaría, sería tía postiza y cuñada también. Y con Mark te pasa como a mí: serías su primo político y su tío a la vez. A ver¿cómo lo vas a llamar?

–Mark estaría bien –se burló Remus.

–Pero es que piénsalo bien –prosiguió Helen sin escuchar a Remus–. Matt es primo hermano de Mark por tu parte, la paterna, pero por mi parte va a ser primo segundo, porque es hijo de mi tía. ¡Pero como también es de tu hermano¿Qué le vamos a explicar a Matt?

–Pues que Mark es su primo a secas –respondió sin ánimo–. ¿Para qué quiere saber nada más?

–¡Remus! –le regañó Helen–. No estoy hablando en broma.

–Ni yo tampoco, Helen –dijo–; pero es que me estás mareando con este árbol genealógico tan difícil que te me has puesto a explicar. Pues ya sé que todo se ha vuelto un poco raro de pronto, pero... Yo lo que no comprendo es que, si mi hermano decía que era "gay"¿cómo pudo acostarse con tu tía?

–¡Sí, eso, con mi tía! –exclamó Helen–. ¡Es que menudo lío de narices!... Sólo ha faltado que Mark les hubiera salido niña, imagínate que Matt y esa supuesta niña se hubieran emparejado y ya teníamos un relío de sangre de narices¿no?

–Con un imposible que se ha hecho realidad ya tenemos¿no crees, Helen? –preguntó Remus–. No es momento de inventarse más teorías sobre los extraños enlaces de las familias de Nicked y de Lupin. Al fin y al cabo, Sorensen es un Lupin. –Hizo una pausa–. Pero no me cabe... Él dijo que era "gay" desde que estaba en Hogwarts. ¡Vamos, si dijo que hasta le había gustado Lucius Malfoy! Y para que te guste ése, ya te tienen que gustar los hombres... No sé lo que le ha podido pasar.

–¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? –propuso Helen con expresión de intrigada–. Podrías pasar por la biblioteca y tener una conversación con él de hombre a hombre.

–¿Cómo esperas que vaya y le pregunte sin más? –le inquirió Remus–. ¡Si aún estará él asumiéndolo! No hace ni un día que se enteró de que el niño que había estado viendo acurrucar cientos de veces Ryan no era de éste, sino suyo propio. Vamos, yo soy él y no voy a la biblioteca; la cierro por un día y me quedo en casa dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido.

–¡Pero Sorensen no! –dijo Helen–. No me lo imagino cerrando la biblioteca para darle vueltas a la cabeza. Bueno, en realidad no me lo imagino cerrando la biblioteca bajo ningún pretexto. ¡Así que ve! –Lo instó con las manos, poniéndose ansiosa–. Pregúntale, asédialo, y vuelve con todas nuestras intrigas bien contestadas –dijo.

–Ya voy, Helen... –dijo Remus poniéndose en pie lentamente–. Cualquiera diría que me estás echando. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

–Porque tengo curiosidad –respondió con una enigmática sonrisa–. ¡Vamos, anda!

Remus la miró dudoso, y por primera vez en su vida se le pasó por la mente un pensamiento que creyó una estupidez desde el momento mismo en que lo vislumbró: "asunto de cuernos". Pero lo cierto es que nadie, ni siquiera Remus, puede luchar contra los pensamientos infundados, y éste era uno de ellos. Pero ¿realmente sólo serían paranoias del hombre? Remus pensó que sí; o prefirió pensarlo. Era más fácil que devanarse los sesos por un asunto en que su mujer siempre le diría «no».

Con el desayuno tan reciente que aún lo paladeaba en la boca, Remus sacó su varita y se desapareció con una enorme simpleza, como si fuera un hábito natural de todos los días. Lo era. Apareció en el callejón Diagon, en la puerta de la biblioteca, bajo la inscripción en letras griegas. Había escarmentado por fin y había dejado de aparecerse en el interior de la biblioteca, pues su hermano Sorensen lo regañaba a causa de esto a menudo.

Entró. Anduvo silencioso por el largo y oscuro pasillo central de la biblioteca, pero sus pasos lo traicionaron, y reverberaban como en un silencioso museo de lustroso suelo. Algunos estudiantes, de ojos cansados, se volvieron hacia él, ansiosos de buscar cualquier excusa para levantar la vista de los apuntes.

Llegó hasta el escritorio del bibliotecario, donde estaba Sorensen. Estaba éste arrellanado en la silla, agachapado con el rostro fijo en el pergamino que leía, con el pelo todo revuelto, con ojeras.

Remus le zarandeó el hombro y Sorensen se asustó.

–Oh, perdona –dijo Remus–. No quería asustarte. No era mi intención.

–¡Oh, no es nada! –exclamó Sorensen con la voz aguda. Carraspeó. Algunos estudiantes lo miraban con ojos de desaprensión–. Es que estoy que salto –dijo bajando el tono de voz–, apenas si he dormido esta noche.

Sorensen bajó la vista, cansado. Remus sintió conmiseración por él, pero ni la demostró ni dijo nada. A él le molestaba mucho cuando sentían pena por él.

–¿Estás bien, Soren? –se limitó a decir.

–¿Que si estoy bien? –repitió, con una risita extraña–. Cuando se lo diga a Ken no se lo va a creer. Ni mis abuelos. –Sonrió–. No sabía que el hijo de Ángela fuera mío. –Sonrió más pronunciadamente–. Ahora te entiendo, Remus; ahora entiendo esa felicidad que tenías cuando nació Matt. Ahora lo entiendo todo, veo el mundo con otros ojos. Y me veo a mí mismo diferente, Remus.

–De eso precisamente es lo de que quería hablar –dijo Remus pareciendo despreocupado, echándole un vistazo a los libros que, desparramados, tenía sobre el mostrador–. No me lo tomes a mal, Soren, pero hasta hace nada... tú... tú... ¡Tú eras "gay"!

–Chist –chistaron a Remus algunos estudiantes, pues su tono de voz se había excedido.

Sorensen se limitó a reír campechanamente.

–Ya lo sé –dijo, sin mirar a Remus a los ojos–. Ya lo sé... Es todo tan raro.

–Bueno, sí... –dijo Remus sonriendo torpemente. Sacó su varita y conjuró una silla. Se sentó–. Ha llegado el momento de hacer eso que hacen todos los hermanos, varones al menos: hablar de hombre a hombre. –Sorensen se rio comedidamente–. Hombre, Sorensen, no te rías, que le quitas seriedad al asunto. Y no quiero parecer melodramático, pero es que estás cambiando de parecer cada dos por tres... Y en eso¿quién sabe, a lo mejor un día te da por la zoofilia.

Sorensen rio otra vez. Cansado, sí, pero de muy buen humor.

–Ahora que dices eso de la zoofilia... –Rio–. Eso me ha recordado que pronto va a regresar a Inglaterra el hijo del famoso magizoólogo, Adam Scamander, y que debería mandarle una lechuza preguntándole si quiere dar una conferencia aquí, en la biblioteca. Es el mejor magizoólogo que existe, y se irá pronto de nuevo a África, esta vez para estar un año entero; estará tan sólo unos días aquí, y quiero aprovecharlo. –Cogió un pergamino y apuntó algo, mojando la pluma en un diminuto tarro de tinta. Levantó la vista y vio que Remus lo observaba con una ceja enarcada–. A ver¿qué quieres saber?

–¿Sonaría muy ansioso decirte que todo? –preguntó Remus. Sonrió–. No sé. En primer lugar, no sé... Creo que lo más nos ha impactado a todos es lo de tu noche galáctica con Ángela. Aunque, particularmente, lo que más me ha impactado es que no hubieras sido capaz de decirme nada. Soy tu hermano, y los hermanos estamos para esas cosas.

–¿Qué te iba a explicar? –Sorensen sonrió–. "Mira, Remus. Es que esta noche no sé lo que he sentido, me he emborrachado y me he tirado a la tía de tu mujer. ¿Tú cómo lo ves?"

–Bueno, así visto... –dijo–. Pero es que tampoco hay que exagerarlo tanto, Soren. Tú lo pones así muy difícil, pero si me lo explicas como algo normal, natural, pues yo lo entiendo. ¡Si es que es comprensible! Pero lo que no entiendo es que tú, ya sabes, después de tanto tiempo siendo... Ya sabes.

–¿"Gay"? –preguntó Sorensen burlón. Remus asintió y Sorensen, bajando la cabeza, sonrió, recordando–. La verdad es que es difícil de explicar, y aun más de comprender, incluso para mí mismo. –Hizo un esfuerzo–. Nunca tuve éxito con los hombres, ni con las mujeres; hubiera parecido que estaba destinado al fracaso amoroso. Ahora que me lo planteo, no sé si alguna vez llegué a tener clara mi identidad sexual.

–Pero... –lo interrumpió Remus.

–Ya que he cogido carrerilla –le dijo mirándole fijamente–¡no me interrumpas, que pierdo el hilo de lo que voy diciendo. Como decía, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si era homosexual o no. Sí, me he acostado con hombres, y sí me he acostado con Ángela, y ahora que puedo comparar me quedo con ella. Si eso significa que soy heterosexual, Remus, lo soy. –Como Sorensen viera que Remus iba a interrumpirlo de nuevo, se adelantó y dijo–. Y me vas a preguntar "¿cómo?"¿verdad? –Remus asintió. Sorensen dudó un momento–. Pues creo que todo ha sido porque nunca he sido "gay". –Remus puso cara de imbécil–. Creo que, como las chicas me daban de lado, me refugié en lo primero que pillé. Sam, mi compañero de cuarto en Ravenclaw, tabién era "gay". Digamos que era de esos "gays" que siempre está buscando polémica y luchando por sus derechos. Creo que me contagió. Con él perdí la virginidad, anal al menos... Pero, como te he dicho, no lo era, y la verdad permanece dentro de uno por más que se niegue a verla ahí. Y yo la vi. –Calló y Remus lo miró atentamente–. Sentí por Ángela algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie, ni por un hombre ni por una mujer. Si era el amor¡bien tarde se me presentaba! Pero sí, era amor, pronto me di cuenta, pues odiaba a Ryan por cada uno de aquellos besos que él podía darle; y yo me moría de ganas de hacerlo también. El día de mi cumpleaños nos emborrachamos. Como ya sabes, nos acostamos. No recuerdo nada, sólo que me desperté con una sonrisa. ¡Nunca me había levantado con una sonrisa! Y del resto sabes lo mismo que yo... Ahora eres tito. –Sonrió–. Ahora Matt tiene un primito... por partida doble.

Remus sonrió.

–Sí, es curioso cuanto menos –dijo–. Pero dime¿qué va a pasar con Ángela y contigo?

Sorensen lo miró extraño.

–¿Qué quieres que pase? –preguntó–. ¡Ah, entre nosotros! Pues... –Sonrió–. Como el cabrón de su ex marido la ha echado de casa, le he dicho que se vengan ella y Mark a vivir conmigo. No estarás pensando en si nos vamos a casar o no¿verdad? –Rio–. Todo ha sido muy precipitado. Quizá algún día, no sé, pero ahora vamos a convivir, rejuntados, ya entiendes. –Tosió–. Me dijo que iríamos al Ministerio tan pronto como pudiéramos para cambiarle el nombre al niño –sonrió–: Mark Fosworth. ¿A que nunca lo hubieras creído posible?

–No –respondió Remus sonriendo también–. Lo cierto es que me alegro muchísimo por ti, Soren. ¡Mucho! Me daba igual que fueras "gay", ya lo había asumido, pero con que seas feliz, yo lo soy.

–Gracias, Remus –dijo–. Echa ahí un abrazo. –Se levantó y se abrazó con su hermano–. Es que últimamente parece que todo nos sonríe, que todo son buenas noticias.

–Bueno, sólo eso de que eres padre y de que Ángela y tú os queréis –musitó Remus, con inocencia–. Lo demás sigue tan normal como siempre.

Sorensen se dio un golpe en la frente.

–¡Con las tonterías se me ha olvidado decírtelo! –exclamó.

–¿El qué? –preguntó curioso Remus.

–¿De verdad no te has enterado de nada? –inquirió Sorensen rebuscando en los cajones de su escritorio.

–Pero ¿de qué? –volvió a preguntar Remus, riéndose del nerviosismo de su hermano.

–A ver, dime –dijo Sorensen–. ¿No has visto el BOOM? –Remus puso cara de no comprender lo que le estaba diciendo–. ¿No sabes lo que es el BOOM¿Y eres hermano de un bibliotecario? –Cabeceó de un lado a otro, medio bromeando–. Es el Boletín Oficil del Orbe Mágico. Todas las noticias importantes de nuestra comunidad. Ten –dándole el boletín–, lee esto. Es la explicación de un invento muy reciente que te va a interesar.

Remus recogió el boletín con curiosidad.

–Tenía entendido –dijo antes de empezar a leer– que en estos boletines no ponían esa clase de cosas de inventos, sino otro tipo de asuntos, más relacionados con la Administración.

–Será una errata de imprenta¡a mí qué me cuentas! –exclamó Sorensen–. ¡Lee!

Los ojos de Remus desfilaron de línea a línea con rapidez. Su piel fue perdiendo el color. Su boca se fue abriendo ligeramente. Una media sonrisa se le escapó. Estaba con las lágrimas saltadas.

–Al parecer llevan intentándolo mucho tiempo en un laboratorio de Washington –explicó Sorensen al ver su rostro inefable–. Enhorabuena. ¿Ves cómo todo son buenas noticias?

–Poción de matalobos –susurró Remus–. Poción de matalobos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol se ponía con una eclosión de luz y tonos malvas. Las nubes, arremolinadas en torno al gran astro que desaparecía lentamente, destellaban reflejos anaranjados. El cielo se iba apagando. El sol desapareció.

Remus se separó de la ventana de la cocina y se quedó mirando a Helen, que movía el contenido de un caldero con una enorme cuchara de madera, sin saber qué decirle.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban. La cocina estaba llena de vapor de agua, de humo del fogón. Helen se secó el sudor de la frente.

–¿Quieres que te lo mueva yo un rato? –preguntó Remus, preocupado.

–¡En absoluto! –exclamó la mujer sin mirarlo–. Ya cuando tengamos más experiencia en hacer esta poción a lo mejor, pero ahora no. Es de las más complicadas que haya visto nunca. –Removió otro minuto en silencio el caldero–. Remus¿te importaría hacerme el favor de alargarme ese tarro de saliva de dragón?

–Oh, sí –respondió Remus dándosela en el acto–. Pero... ¿Eso lleva saliva de dragón?

–Así es. –Asintió Helen–. Dudo que tenga buen sabor, pero ello impedirá que salga la parte más negativa de ti. Ya me entiendes... Aunque eso no basta. Aún le quedan varios ingredientes importantes.

–¿Como cuál? –preguntó Remus, que de no ser por los buenos resultados que prometía, estaba comenzando a sentir aversión por aquella poción que aún no había probado.

–Como éste. –Se sacó la chica un tubito fino, cerrado con un corcho, que estaba lleno de una sustancia grumosa, plateada y brillante–. No te asustes...

–¿Que no me asuste por qué? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Qué es?

–Plata –contestó–. Nitrato de plata.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Remus sorprendido–. ¿Estás loca¿Cómo vas a echarme eso? La plata podría matarme.

–No seas tonto, Remus –lo regañó–. Sabes tan bien como yo que todos los hombres lobos no sois, por norma, alérgicos a la plata.

–Ya lo sé, Helen –dijo–. Pero tampoco quiero tentar a la suerte. Y tú también sabes tan bien como yo que la plata líquida es muchísimo más peligrosa que la sólida, y si encima tengo que tragármela... No pienso tomarme esa poción, tú verás.

–¡Remus! –exclamó Helen–. Deja de decir tonterías¿quieres? Te estás comportando peor que Matt. Vale, de acuerdo, el nitrato de plata es más nocivo, pero no si se administra en una cantidad recomendada –explicó–. Y lo he pesado ya cincuenta veces por lo menos, así que no pasa nada. –Destapó el corcho de la probeta con plata y echó ésta en el interior de la olla. Dejó el tubito a un lado, como desafiando a Remus–. ¿No eras tú quien decías que darías un brazo por dejar de ser licántropo?

–Sí, Helen, sí –reconoció–; ¡pero una cosa es un brazo y otra la vida entera!

–Huy, Remus –dijo Helen, nerviosa–. Deja de decir tonterías. Comprendo que estés intranquilo, pero tengo que ponerle nitrato de plata, quieras o no, y te lo vas a tomar, quieras o no. ¿Me he explicado?

–Bastante –respondió Remus sin ánimo. Consultó el reloj de la cocina–. Helen, queda una hora para que salga la luna.

–Esto estará ya mismo...

La noche espesó como la poción. La oscuridad reinaba fuera, negra como la más completa tiniebla, esperando a que la gran dama de la noche subiera al firmamento y los gobernase. Pero los licántropos serían gobernados como nadie¡sus perfectos vasallos, que despertarían con sed de sangre! Pero aquella noche Remus se rebelaría.

Llegó el momento de probar si Helen tenía razón o no. Le apartó una copa dorada con la poción de matalobos, en cuya elaboración había empleado casi tres horas. Helen y Matt, sentados en el salón, lo miraban dudar, con la copa en la mano. Acercó los labios al dorado cristal y volteó el recipiente. Sintió una amarga sensación de dolor. Recordó su valentía dormida, al Sombrero Seleccionador gritando "¡Gryffindor!" con decisión, y volcó sobre su boca la copa con arrebato. Tragó.

Le supo asqueroso, pero ya lo había hecho. Sentía bajar la poción por su esófago hasta el estómago. Abrasaba en su interior. Se asustó¿sería cosa de la plata? En efecto creía que se derretía por dentro. Le faltaba el aire.

Todo acabó en un segundo. Miró a Helen y a Matt y les sonrió. Mareado, les dijo que se encontraba bien, que no le había hecho efecto de ningún tipo.

–Pero pienso acometer mi transformación abajo –dijo señalando el pasillo oscuro que conducía al sótano–. Puede que haya salido algo mal, y no quiero poner vuestra vida en peligro, otra vez... Ni tampoco quiero que él lo vea –dijo bajando la voz.

–Perfecto, Remus –dijo una sonriente Helen–. Tú hazlo como quieras.

Remus asintió, y le sonrió. Se dio la vuelta, pero, aún mareado, tropezó, y a punto estuvo de caer de bruces. Helen, emitiendo un grito, saltó de la silla para ayudarlo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó una vez llegó a su lado.

–Sí, sí –respondió Remus sonriéndole–. Sólo he tropezado, tranquila, que no me voy a morir. Supongo que la plata te deja un poco atontado. –Rio.

–Bueno, pues nada –dijo Helen decidida–. Te ayudaré a bajar al sótano.

–Pero...

–Remus, voy a ir –dijo tajante, pero mirándolo candorosamente–. Vamos, apóyate en mi brazo.

Éste obró de buena gana, y juntos, a paso lento, avanzaron hacia el pasillo oscuro que descendía hasta el sótano, con la vaga mirada de Matt que los veía alejarse de su lado.

Remus bajó los escalones con lentitud, ayudado en todo momento por Helen. Llegó abajo del todo y se comenzó a desvestir.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Helen con tranquilidad.

–Quitarme la ropa aquí que puedes ayudarme –dijo–. Si me la quito dentro, tal y como estoy, podría caerme.

Helen le sonrió. Lo ayudó a pasar las perneras del pantalón sin perder el equilibrio, a quitarse la túnica. Le abrió la puerta del sótano y Remus se separó de ella.

–¿Qué haces, Remus? –preguntó Helen con extrañeza.

–Pues... –mirándola confuso–. Pues entrar en el sótano¿no lo ves?

–¡Voy contigo, Remus! –dijo decidida–. No quiero que te caigas.

–Pero...

–Prefiero ver alguna cosa terrible o a un niño paseándose por el sótano que a ti tirado por el suelo sin poderte levantar –dijo.

Remus le sonrió.

Se aferró a su brazo y entraron juntos, Remus adelantándose porque no cogían uno al lado de otro. Cuando Helen entró, miró las paredes y se extrañó. Esperó ver aparecer algo de un momento a otro, pero llevaba dos pasos y aún no había aparecido nada ni nadie.

–Siéntate, Remus –dijo Helen, dejándolo apoyado junto a la pared.

Cuando Helen soltó la mano de Remus, el sótano se iluminó con un brillo violáceo que sorprendió a Helen. Todo su alrededor era una tormenta de colores fucsias y rojos. Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho.

La luz violeta se apagó, pero el sótano era diferente: era enorme, con un extraño mobiliario. Escuchó voces, pero no veía a quiénes las producían. Levantó la vista y ahogó un grito; una cabeza cortada de un lobo colgaba con rostro amenazador en la pared, obra de un taxidermista.

Le entraron ganas de llorar. Cerró los ojos, para no ver nada cerró los ojos.

Un dolor tan fuerte en su cabeza sintió que tuvo que gritar. Escuchó a Remus que la hablaba, pero no supo qué le dijo. Veía ante sí, con total nitidez, el mensaje de «juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge».

Abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en el mismo sótano de antes, sino en una extraña dimensión de reflejos rojizos. Los reflejos se arremolinaron ante su figura, y apareció ella misma, mirándose, cual un vivo reflejo en tres dimensiones. Su reflejo extendió la mano para darle algo, pero Helen no veía lo que era. Fue a cogerlo, pero seguía sin verlo. Y cuando el reflejo se lo puso en la mano, sin poderlo ver inexplicablemente, Helen sintió un dolor insoportable, un dolor que se le antojaba le iba a partir la cabeza en dos. Al mismo tiempo, escuchaba en su cabeza "juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge" sin interrupción.

Soltó el objeto de forma indefinida que tenía aún en la mano, y el dolor y las voces cesaron. Sólo ahora, en forma de eco, escuchaba en su corazón: «¡Bien, papá! Ya lo hemos resuelto.» «Sí, sí, magnífico».

Miró a Remus y, sin despedirse, se levantó del suelo, pues había caído de rodillas, y cerró la puerta del sótano con un portazo.

Remus la había visto restregarse por los suelos, gritar, pero no podía levantarse. Deseó que aquello fuera más liviano en posteriores ocasiones, y que sólo fuese el dolor producto de la primera vez (como realmente llegaría a ser), pues ni siquiera podía levantarse.

Cerró los ojos.

Lo sintió. Su piel comenzó a temblar. Escuchó la llamada de la luna llena, que acababa de asomar su redonda figura por el horizonte. Todo era oscuro a su alrededor, pero Remus, aun con los ojos cerrados, podía ver en su cabeza la plateada luna llena.

Sintió más dolor que con la poción. Se puso en pie. Se le arqueó la espalda. Gritó. Se convulsionó en el suelo, dando vueltas sin parar. Se arañó la cara, gruñendo, rabiando de dolor. La mandíbula comenzó a hacérsele protuberante, y los colmillos asomaban temibles en su boca.

Se le arquearon las extremidades, con gran estrépito de huesos y articulaciones, que se reconstruían. Las garras se ensancharon, saliendo disparadas sus uñas humanas.

Su piel comenzó a ocultarse bajo una capa gruesa de pelaje gris que crecía rápidamente.

Y sus ojos, hasta entonces doradas estrellas en medio de su cara, se tornaron plateados durante su transmutación, hasta que, concluida ésta, se apagaron y fueron negros como la noche misma.

Pero había algo diferente en aquella ocasión, y Remus lo sentía. Dentro de su cabeza lobuna bullían sus pensamientos, allí estaba él: era consciente de todo. Sonrió, aunque el lobo no pudo contraer su rostro en un gesto similar; pero Remus, en su interior, se sonrió.

Era feliz.

Se arrellanó en el suelo, cansado, y se durmió tranquilamente. Sus ojos negros se cerraron y durmió, y no sintió cómo una luz violeta salía de no sé sabe muy bien dónde para acariciarle su precioso pelaje gris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una tenue luz iluminó un rostro humano que dormía pacidamente en el suelo del sótano, acurrucado. Con la luz incidiendo por el hueco apaisado a ras de suelo en el exterior, Remus se despertó. Supo que era bastante temprano.

Salió del sótano con una extraña sensación de, a un tiempo, regocijo y vacío en el estómago. Sintió ganas de pegar saltos de júbilo: la poción de matalobos había funcionado con un éxito inmejorable.

Se examinó cuidadosamente mientras se vestía, pero más por hábito que por necesidad. Gracias al autocontrol que sobre la criatura había ejercido su propia mente, fortalecida con la poción, el licántropo que había en su interior no había podido herirlo; ni rastro de marcas profundas o infectadas en su piel. Aquello ya pertenecía al pasado. Sí, no obstante, sentía una pesada sensación de cansancio; pero aquello era normal: sus transformaciones, fuera él o no consciente de ellas, siempre resultaban dolorosas, y, lo quisiera él o no, se estaba haciendo mayor para aquel ajetreo mensual. Ya no eran ningún joven veinteañero.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró a Helen con aspecto de cansada sentada a la mesa, mordisqueando un cruasán apenas sin apetito. Remus la observó un instante refugiado bajo el marco de la puerta y, a pesar de que estaba ojerosa y despeinada, tal era su gozo que sintió un gran amor por ella.

–Buenos días, preciosa –le dijo sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole la mano–. ¡Ay, Rowling! Estás helada.

–Bueno, sí –respondió sin énfasis, con la boca llena–. Esta noche ha hecho frío. Tú no te habrás enterado con tu mantita de piel natural, pero ha hecho una rasca... –Le pegó otro mordisco al cruasán–. Bueno¿qué¿Ha funcionado la poción de matalobos?

–¿Que si ha funcionado? –inquirió con los ojos brillantes y a punto de saltar de refocilo–. Te parecerá increíble, pero es la primera vez que me he visto a mí mismo en una noche de luna llena. Podía contemplarme: mis garras, las patas, el lomo... Nunca antes había tenido conciencia de mí mismo durante una transformación. Ya no hay peligro. Aunque para no correr riesgo, aunque tome la poción de matalobos, me seguiré transformando abajo, en el sótano.

–Me alegro de que todo te haya ido tan bien... –dijo Helen sin ánimo. Le dio otro bocado al cruasán–. Lo digo en serio –masticando con la boca llena.

–¿Te pasa algo, Helen? –preguntó Remus–. No sé... Te veo desganada.

–¿A mí? –Rio–. Si tengo una alegría encima que para qué¿no me ves? Estoy exultante. He dormido de maravilla. Ha sido un puro placer.

–Estás fingiendo, Helen... –dijo Remus en voz queda.

–¡Pues claro que estoy fingiendo! –exclamó–. Ha sido una noche asquerosa. No lo digo por ti, cariño. Lo siento. Me alegro de que todo te haya ido genial, pero yo lo he pasado fatal. ¡Un asco! No he pegado ni ojo.

Remus la miró con ojos comprensivos, y le acarició la mano con ternura. Después cogió un cruasán de la caja y se lo llevó a la boca.

–¿Tiene que ver algo con los estremecimientos que te vi hacer anoche cuando bajaste al sótano? –Helen asintió, sin muchas ganas de hablar del tema–. Cada vez es peor¿verdad? –Helen volvió a asentir con la cabeza–. ¿No quieres hablar de ello?

Helen vaciló. Se quedó callada, masticando lentamente el pedazo de cruasán que tenía en la boca. No sabía si se atrevería a contarlo. Compartir aquellas vivencias con Remus le permitía suavizar la carga que suponían para ella, pero también sabía que Remus tenía sus propios problemas y no siempre iba corriendo en su auxilio, sino que les hacía frente con entereza. Dudó.

Remus le acarició de nuevo la mano, sonriéndole, con un brillo maravilloso en los ojos, y Helen sonrió. Eran aquel tipo de cosas, tan simples, las que le recordaban porque tenía confianza absoluta en Remus.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Remus asintió, con el ceño fruncido, extrañado–. ¿No conocerás por casualidad a una tal Hermue Ge?

–¿Hermue Ge? –repitió Remus. Sonrió, pues pensaba que ya le habían vuelto a entrar las paranoias de celos a su mujer–. ¿Acaso debería?

Helen negó con la cabeza.

–No, no tenías por qué –dijo. Se apagó lentamente, perdiendo la fuerza y el coraje que había recibido con el gesto de Remus–. No es nada, Remus.

–¡Helen! –le recriminó duramente–. Ya me lo puedes estar contando.

Ella levantó la vista y vio que la miraba directamente, sin vacilar. Asintió, como si su clara y sincera mirada produjeran en ella una hipnosis imposible de combatir.

–Desde hace mucho tiempo, alrededor del verano creo, o así –explicó–, todas las noches tengo una visión muy extraña. –Remus la escuchaba atentamente y eso animó a Helen a seguir–. No sé qué quiere decir. Es bastante extraña. Aparecen letras, salteadas, sin ningún orden concreto, pero conforme van terminando de aparecer ves que conforman un mensaje.

–¿Qué mensaje? –preguntó Remus enfático.

–Juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge –respondió–. ¿Por eso te he preguntado si la conocías? Es que es muy extraño. –Hizo una pausa. Remus no supo qué decir–. Y anoche fue horrible. En el sótano vi cosas que no entendí de ninguna forma. Y sentí un gran dolor en la cabeza. –Se llevó una mano a la frente, rememorando aquel horrible dolor que había dado con ella en el suelo–. No pude conciliar el sueño.

–Qué raro –exclamó Remus–. ¿Y dices que sentiste un fuerte dolor? –Se quedó pensativo–. Lo único que puedo decirte es que bajo ningún motivo vuelvas a bajar al sótano. Una cosa es que veas a los niños pasearse tranquilos por el sótano y otra muy diferente que te ataquen. ¿Me has oído? A partir de ahora el sótano está vetado para ti.

–Vamos, tampoco es que yo tenga muchas intenciones de bajar –dijo Helen con tristeza.

–¿Juegas al waterpolo en mayo y di gracias, Hermue Ge? –repitió Remus terminándose de comer el cruasán–. No sé...

–No, es "en abril" –lo corrigió Helen–. "En abril".

–No sé –dijo Remus–. A mí me recuerda a un juego de niños.

Helen escuchó una risa clara e inocente que le era francamente familiar. Giró la cabeza para todos lados, pero no lo había escuchado sino en su cabeza.

–No le des muchas más vueltas –dijo Remus–. Ya lo descubrirás. También te mareó durante un tiempo la visión de Voldemort, y un día cesó. Espero que algún día descubramos qué es lo que pasa.

–Yo también –dijo Helen sin energías–, porque me veo en vela hasta que eso ocurra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Oh, hola, Helen –dijo Ángela–. Creía que ibais a venir antes. ¿Qué tal, Remus?

–Perfectamente –dijo, sujetando mejor a Matt en sus brazos, que se escurría–. ¿Y tú?

–¿Cómo crees? –Sonrió–. Liberada por fin. Ya soy de nuevo Ángela Carney, y pronto señora de Fosworth. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos... –Viendo a Matt–. ¿Y este niño tan guapo quién es?

–Soy Matt, tita –dijo el niño graciosamente.

Los tres rieron.

–¿Y no eres ya muy mayor como par ir en los brazos de tu padre, eh? –preguntó divertida Ángela–. Éste, como el dicho: encaramado en los brazos de su padre hasta que pueda encaramarse en los de sus hijos. –Rio–. Bueno, venga, pasad, no os quedéis ahí, bajo el hueco de la chimenea¿no? –Susurró–: Sorensen está preparando el café. Él es muy femenino para la cocina, pero es lo que tiene haber sido treinta y cinco años un marica crónico. –Rio–. Pero yo lo he curado. –Mirando a Matt–. ¡Huy, yo no he dicho marica! He dicho... "marca". Que es que tu papá, Matt, ahí donde lo ves tan mocetón y tan hombre, no sabe marcar goles en quidditch. ¡Ay, Remus!

Helen y Remus se rieron. Se sentaron en el sofá.

–Es que estoy muy comprometida con los niños –dijo–. Ahora que tengo el mío propio... –Rio–. Bueno, va a quedar todo en familia¿verdad? Tu hermano con la tía de tu mujer¿no, Remus?

–Sí, nos hemos dado cuenta, tía Ángela –respondió Helen vehemente.

Sorensen entró en el salón de su estrecho piso londinense con una bandeja y el juego de café encima. Los repartió, después de saludarlos, y, cogiendo el azucarero, se echó dos cucharadas colmadas en su café.

–¿Sabes qué, Soren? –le inquirió Remus–. Ahora tengo una profunda curiosidad.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Sorensen, confuso.

–Pues en qué se transformaría tu boggart¿qué va a ser si no? –preguntó burlón–. Digamos que ya lo más parecido que puedes temer es que el armario te persiga, ahora que has salido y lo has quemado.

Sorensen sonrió, pero no comentó nada.

–No saquemos viejos trapos sucios –comentó Helen diplomática–. Por fin en la vida todo va de maravilla: hay estabilidad, armonía, y todos tenéis lo que estabais buscando. Eso me hace tan feliz... Pero, dime, tía Ángela¿qué va a pasar con Ryan?

–¡Ja! –Helen había metido el dedo en la llaga–. ¿Qué quieres que pase? Después de la que me montó... Además, ya lo dije: yo quiero a Sorensen, y si lo quería cuando era "gay", ahora que sé que está loco por mis huesos... –Le sonrió–. Ryan es un largo capítulo en mi vida, pero acabado. Además es una higuera seca que ya no puede dar frutos¡que se joda! Huy, perdón, Matt... –llevándose una mano a la boca–. Si a mi madre no le permití que me diera una bofetada¡a él menos! –Se tranquilizó–. Hace tiempo que no lo veo, además. Me mandó una postal de felicitación en Navidad, pero la quemé. Para mí que tenía un conjuro espiatorio...

–Eres muy mal pensada, Ángela –le dijo Sorensen–. Ya te lo dije. A lo mejor sólo quiere armonía y paz entre vosotros, que no me parece extraño; habéis estado siendo esposos mucho tiempo. Y piensa que él ahora está solo... Yo sé por experiencia lo que es la soledad.

–¿Y por qué no te vas tú con él, eh? –le gritó Ángela–. Yo a Ryan¡ni en pintura lo vuelvo a ver!

Se produjo un tenso silencio, durante el cual Remus y Helen se miraron con sonrisas torcidas. Helen se tapó la boca, sonriendo, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Remus, arrugando la frente, se preguntó qué haría.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo: Helen era capaz de enviarle visiones únicamente a él, cosa de lo que Remus, en su íntimo silencio, se sentía muy orgulloso. Se le nubló la vista, como siempre en las pocos veces que había sentido aquella experiencia.

La escena que Helen había imaginado y, posteriormente, le había enviado a Remus era una en la que Ángela y Sorensen estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, vehementes, pero de pronto, en el encendimiento de la discusión, se abrazaban el uno al otro y se besaban con pasión.

Remus sonrió.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sorensen sorbiendo con sutileza su café.

–Nada, nada –respondió Remus sintiéndose avergonzado.

–Yo quiero hacerte una pregunta, tito Soren –dijo Matt. El bibliotecario se volvió a él con adoración, como siempre que hablaba con su sobrino–. Pero ¿cómo puedes estar con tita Ángela si es mi tita y tú también, y además se te cayó el pito a cachos?

–¡Huy, el pito a cachos! –Rio tontamente Ángela–. A cachos dice, y lo tiene más entero y más... –Se volvió a reír–. Huy.

–Es que... Me lo arreglaron, Matt, me lo arreglaron –explicó Sorensen–. Ahora con magia se arregla cualquier cosa. –Y dirigiéndose en voz baja a su hermano:– Anda que ya te vale. ¡Haberle puesto otro ejemplo al niño, que ahora la tiene cogida conmigo!

–Que la tiene cogida... –Rio Ángela–. ¿Contigo? Qué mal suena. Que la tiene cogida contigo... –Se rio otra vez–. Vaya, vaya. –Le entró de nuevo la risa tonta–. Es que aquí hay que medir las palabras con cuentagotas, que hay cada mal pensado. –Sonrió.

Helen se levantó y le quito de las manos a su tía la taza de café. La olisqueó y poniendo cara de rancia le preguntó a Sorensen:

–¿Le has echado algo a tía Ángela en el café?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Estoy harta –exclamó Helen un día cualquiera del mes de junio. Hacía calor y estaba de los nervios–. ¡Harta¿Me has oído, Remus?

–Sí, harta –dijo éste sin convicción, mientras se abanicaba con la mano–. Uf, qué calor. –Pasó una hoja del periódico–. Y encima me ponen aquí un maldito anuncio de helados. Qué pinta más buena tienen...

–Pero es que estoy harta, Remus¡harta! –volvió a decir–. Es que te estoy mirando a ti y veo letras. ¡Veo las letras¡Maldito "juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge"! Hace casi un año que es todas las noches lo mismo, y de unas semanas a esta parte, se está acentuando. Hoy más que ningún día. Cierro los ojos y lo veo. ¡Menudo fastidio!

–Sí, te entiendo –dijo Remus–. Yo también cierro los ojos y veo un helado que se derrite en mi boca... Y yo me relamo de gusto.

–¡Remus! –lo recriminó a voces–. ¿Dónde va a parar¡Lo mío es muchísimo más crítico! –Hizo fingidos amagos de lloriquear–. Estoy desesperada.

–¿Y por qué no avisas a Dumbedore? –sugirió Remus.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Helen.

–No, nada, que podrías decirle a Dumbledore que viniese y te echara un cable¿no te parece? –propuso con una ceja arqueada–. Así tenemos una excusa para verlo, que hace cerca de dos semanas que lo vimos por última vez. ¡Fue entonces cuando debiste comentárselo! Él conoce a mucha gente; quizás conozca a esa tal Hermue...

–Pss –dudó Helen–. Lo cierto es que, lo haga del modo en que lo haga, siempre tiene una explicación para todo. Y, quieras que no, él tiene más recursos y puede averiguar por ahí quién esa Hermue y por qué juega al waterpolo en abril y por qué demonios tiene que dar las gracias.

–Entonces –dijo Remus–¿le escribo una carta?

Helen le dijo que sí, que le parecía bien. Remus llamó a Hatter, la lechuza de la familia que había sido el regalo de bodas de Ángela y el entonces su marido Ryan Simmons.

La lechuza se quedó muy tiesa mientras Remus escribía el conciso mensaje en un trozo mal cortado de pergamino. Se lo enrolló alrededor de la pata diestra y la condujo hasta la ventana. Desde ahí le dio impulso y el ave emprendió el vuelo batiendo sus largas alas.

–¿Qué le has puesto? –preguntó Helen.

–Nada, que estabas ansiosa, que casi te subías por las paredes, y que necesitabas su consejo. Le he dicho que se pase por aquí, es lo mejor, y a la mayor brevedad posible, si podía ser –contestó.

Helen calló. Le pareció acertado, pero aquello sólo consiguió suavizar sus nervios durante unos minutos. La realidad es que ella seguía viendo las letras allí donde mirara. ¡Estaba obsesionada con encontrar a esa Hermue! Es que ahora mismo se cruzaba con ella y la mataba...

La respuesta de Dumbledore llegó caída la noche. Fue el fénix del mago, Fawkes, quien trajo el mensaje, que así decía: «Me alegra que recurráis a mí. Intentaré ir en cuanto tenga un minuto. No me encuentro en Hogwarts, sino en el Ministerio, donde acabo de llegar para resolver unos asuntos. Os pediría que me esperarais en mi despacho, pero están revisando la Red Flu del castillo. Iré volando en un santiamén. Es más, dejaré esos importantes asuntos para otro momento. No soporto la idea de una Helen sulfurada... A. Dumbledore.»

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Helen–. Maldita sea. ¿No podía requerirlo el Ministerio otro día cualquiera que no fuera éste, eh¿Es que soy la única adivina de Inglaterra? Bueno, aparte de esa incompetente de Sybill. ¡Para un maldito día que me hace falta ver a Dumbledore con urgencia...! –Se tranquilizó–. Ahora que lo pienso, podrías haberle dicho en la carta lo de la tal Hermue, para que le fuera dando vueltas montadito en la escoba.

Se escucharon ladridos de perro en alguna parte, pero tan próximos que extrañaron a Remus y a Helen. Había perros, en efecto, en el pueblo, pero no tan cerca de ellos. Sin duda, alguno se habría extraviado o estaría vagando por el entorno.

–Bueno, a esperar –dijo Helen sentándose en el sofá con el mentón abrazado por sus manos y los codos sobre las rodillas.

Pero no podía. Cada vez eran más intensas sus percepciones. «Pe», «e», «ele», «i»... Pero luego se hacía tan rápido que Helen no era capaz de recordar el orden de aparición de las letras. «Orden.» Aquella palabra se repitió en su mente como un resorte.

Y subyaciendo de un interior olvidado, acaso dormido, oyó la voz de su padre cuando ella tenía tres años, cuando tenían delante el periódico, cuando resolvían los crucigramas los domingos: «La diversión de los anagramas consiste en ordenar las letras hasta que conformen el mensaje real, el escondido. La palabra clave es "orden".»

Helen se puso en pie de un salto. Remus se asustó.

–¡Ya está! –exclamó.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus.

–¡Lo he descubierto! –contestó.

–¿Que has descubierto qué? –dijo–. ¿Has visto quién es esa tal Hermue? –preguntó.

–No –dijo Helen–. No ha hecho falta. –Anduvo hasta la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flu de una maceta vacía y se introdujo en el hueco de la chimenea–. No ha hecho falta. Lo cierto es que era más fácil de lo que me creía. No sé cómo no lo he descubierto antes.

–Pero ¿me vas a decir qué es? –preguntó Remus.

Pero Helen no respondió. Había soltado el puñado de polvos flu y había pronunciado claramente "casa de los Nicked". ¿Para qué habría ido allí, se preguntó Remus.

Se encogió de hombros. Helen era así, imprevisible.

Llamas verde como una arbolada se alzaron en el interior de la chimenea. De su espesura ardiente surgieron Helen y su padre, el señor Nicked.

–¿Tu padre? –inquirió Remus cada vez comprendiendo menos–. ¿Es que él va a saber quién es Hermue Ge?

–Seguramente no –respondió Helen–, pero no es necesario. No creo que exista esa tal Hermue Ge... Hay que descifrar el mensaje. –Se volvió, asustadada; la espesa planta trepadora del exterior se había descolgado de la pared, y por la ventana se vio caer como si estuviera viva–. Qué susto, madre de Rowling. –Volviéndose a Remus–. ¿Has entendido? "Juegas al waterpolo en abril y di gracias, Hermue Ge" es un anagrama.

–¿Un anagrama? –preguntó Remus confuso.

–Sí –dijo Helen–. Te expliqué lo que eran cuando estuvimos en el interior de mi pensadero. –Cogió un pergamino y escribió con la perfilada punta mojada en tinta la frase–. Es una frase de la que, si desordenamos sus letras, obtenemos un nuevo mensaje, el verdadero.

El señor Nicked recogió el pergamino con la frase anotada que le pasaba su hija y la leyó para sí.

–Sí, sí –asintió–. Como en los viejos tiempos¿verdad? Eso es magnífico. –Arrugó la frente–. Aunque es complicado...

–¿Queréis que os ayude? –se prestó Remus.

–No, gracias –dijo Helen sonriendo–. No te ofendas, pero no es momento de hacer indicaciones sobre cómo se resuelve un anagrama¿entiendes?

Remus se volvió. Los miró pensar, concentrarse. Sabía la frase de memoria¡cuántas veces la habría oído ya, así que se puso a darle vueltas en la cabeza; pero aquello de cambiar las letras de orden resultaba muy difícil, y como no sacara nada en claro lo dejó.

–¡Ha vuelto Hatter! –gritó Matt desde el piso superior–. ¡Ha vuelto!

La lechuza batía las alas. Tenía algo en el pico, una pieza plateada: una llave carcomida. Volaba con su peculiar gracia. Matt la perseguía, montado en su escoba voladora de juguete, diciendo a voces que tenía una llave oxidada en el pico y que se la quería quitar.

–¡Matt, silencio! –gritó Helen–. Tu abuelo y yo estamos intentando concentrarnos. Baja de ahí, que te vas a caer, y entretente con cualquier otra cosa¿quieres?

Matt dejó la escoba en el suelo, permitió que la lechuza, Hatter, escapase con la llave oxidada de color plata en el pico, y subió cabizbajo las escaleras hasta la segunda planta.

–Sólo tengo las primeras cuatro letras... –comentó Helen.

–Dímelas –exclamó el señor Nicked apasionado.

–Pe, e, ele, i... –deletreó–. Pero no tengo más. Es el anagrama más difícil que haya visto en toda mi vida.

–Bueno, algo es algo –dijo el señor Nicked cabeceando de un lado a otro. Remus se sorprendió de lo calmado que podía llegar a estar–. Y recuerda, hija, que todos los anagramas son difíciles. Eso es lo que los hace tan interesantes.

–Bueno, creo... ¡Sí! –exclamó Helen contenta–. Esta uve doble me lleva desconcertando un rato –dijo–, pero podría pertenecer a "Wathelpun". Están todas las letras, podría pertenecer sin duda.

«Incorrecto», habló una voz grave en su cabeza.

–Vaya, no es... –dijo–. ¡Maldición! Si se me va a decir si es correcto o no, se me podría decir lo que es y no tengo que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo como una tonta.

–¡Mira lo que he encontrado, papá! –exclamó Matt bajando los escalones de dos en dos–. ¿Qué es?

Llevaba un tablero de ajedrez en las manos.

–Oh, haz menos ruido, por favor, Matt –le rogó Helen–. Tu abuelo y yo estamos resolviendo algo muy importante.

–Anda, ven –dijo Remus. El pequeño, que estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco, se acercó y su padre le revolvió el pelo–. Te enseñaré a jugar. Esto es un tablero de ajedrez, y es un entretenimiento muy bueno. Ya verás.

Helen se concentró. Cerró los ojos. Los cerró tan fuerte que la oscuridad se hizo profunda en ellos. Y nada vio. La mente se vació de cualquier otro pensamiento, y lo vio. Lo vio.

–¡Oh! –gritó. Remus y su padre la miraron asustados–. Lo he resuelto.

–¿Qué es? –inquirió Remus.

–«Peligro en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y brujería» –musitó.

Y nada más dijo aquellas palabras, como si su mente lo estuviera esperando, recibió un aluvión de imágenes, una visión ingente que dejó a Helen desconcertada: vio a Harry Potter, parecidísimo a James, acercándose temiblemente a una criatura infernal y enorme, un perro de tres cabezas, con una flauta en la mano; a Harry y otros dos chicos cayendo sobre una mullida planta que los aprisionó; a los tres volando sobre sendas escobas persiguiendo una llave con alas; a ellos jugando en un tablero de ajedrez de dimensiones increíbles; a un trol enorme derribado en el suelo con una herida sangrante en la cabeza; una fila de botellas de formas diversas; y, finalmente, el rostro de lord Voldemort en la nuca de su fiel vasallo. Helen sintió un dolor tan pronunciado como la noche que bajó con Remus al sótano; sintió que la frente se le iba a partir en dos. Y cuando el dolor cesó, la vio, roja y brillante, la Piedra Filosofal...

–¡Hogwarts está en peigro! –gritó Helen alarmada.

–Ya lo sabemos –dijo Remus que respiraba con dificultad y se había puesto a su lado, aunque ella no recordaba que se hubiese levantado de la mesa–. Te lo llevamos preguntando un rato, pero tú has entrado en una especie de trance o no sé.

Helen dudó. Estaba mareada, le dolía de forma inimaginable la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar. Pero no podía esperar. ¡Voldemort iba a robar la piedra!

–¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió Remus.

Helen alzó la vista y se encontró con los dorados y brilantes ojos de su marido, que la miraban con confianza y le transmitieron aquella seguridad que hacía que Helen nunca vacilara ante él. La mujer asintió.

–Hace ya algún tiempo tuve una visión: avisé a Dumbledore que corría el riesgo de que Voldemort robara a Flamel la Piedra Filosofal para poder recuperar no sólo su cuerpo, sino también obtener la inmortalidad, la vida perpetua. Juntos, Dumbledore y yo ideamos un plan de trampas imposibles para que nadie pudiera hacerse con la piedra. Pero Voldemort ha conseguido llegar hasta el último nivel... Y Harry Potter está a punto de encontrarse con él.

Remus había escuchado el discurso con atención. Pero no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al conocer que Harry Potter estaba a punto de encontrarse con Voldemort. ¡Y en el mismo Hogwarts¿Cómo iba a pensar Dumbedore que la fortaleza escolar iba a resultar la trampa perfecta para el niño que sobrevivió? Peor aún¿y si Voldemort se hacía con la piedra...?

–Hay que hacer algo –dijo Remus con más ánimo que convicción.

–Pero ¿qué? –inquirió Helen con la voz vacilante.

–Nosotros no podemos hacer nada –dijo Remus con rabia–. ¡En mal momento revisan la Red Flu! De ninguna manera podemos llegar a Hogwarts. –Miró a Helen con los ojos más brillantes y abiertos que nunca–. Pero Dumbledore sí... No debe de estar muy lejos del colegio. Podría dar media vuelta y...

–¡Remus! –Lo calló Helen–. Eso es absurdo. Dumbledore estará volando ahora mismo. ¡Una lechuza no llegaría a tiempo¡Y Harry está a punto de encontrarse con lord Voldemort!

–Pero ¿quién ha dicho que le envíemos una lechuza, eh?

–Yo no –dijo el señor Nicked.

Helen se lo quedó mirando a Remus sin comprender, y éste le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Qué quieres¡No te entiendo! –dijo.

–¡Envíale una visión! Conmigo lo has hecho un montón de veces. ¿Por qué no ibas a poder con él? –preguntó.

–Ya te lo he explicado también muchas veces a ti, Remus –dijo bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un lamento–: sólo puedo enviarte visiones a ti. Nunca he podido.

–Nunca has tenido tanta necesidad como ahora –dijo Remus abriendo mucho los ojos, y Helen lo miró dudosa–. Vamos, tranquila. Eres una bruja excepcional. ¡Ya es hora de que se desarrolle tu poder de adivinación! Inténtalo.

–Remus, yo...

–Inténtalo –dijo en un susurro.

Y Helen, no supo por qué, asintió. Cerró los ojos. Se concentró. Vio de nuevo la visión. Se concentró. Se imaginó la alta y robusta figura de Dumbledore, con su enorme barba plateada pillada en el cinto. La miraba, con sus ojos celestes brillando, mirándola dulcemente a través de sus gafas de media luna. Se lo imaginaba tan nítidamente que pareciera que lo tuviera allí mismo, delante. Dumbledore agachó la cabeza y la miró por encima de sus gafas, con una sonrisa misteriosa; le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

Helen sintió una sensación de fuga, de vacío en el estómago. Se desinflaba como un globo recién explotado. Su mente, con los ojos velados, voló por encima de bosques y prados, de ciudades y montañas, viendo las estrellas relucir a un centímetro de sus manos. Una figura encorvada apareció volando sobre una escoba raquítica. Se detuvo en seco, con los ojos entornados. Dumbledore puso una cara que Helen nunca le había visto, pero en la que se mezclaban un odio y una ira inexplicables. Giró el palo de la escoba y aceleró la marcha, rumbo a Hogwarts.

Helen abrió los ojos, parpadeando lentamente.

–Ya está –dijo–. Dumbledore ya lo sabe.

Remus le sonrió, emocionado.

–Sabía que podías hacerlo, Helen –dijo–; lo sabía. Estaba convencido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Helen y Remus desayunaban en la mesa de la cocina silenciosos. Helen por fin había podido dormir una noche desde hacía mucho tiempo sin soñar con aquel anagrama que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había supuesto.

La mujer se sentó con su taza de café, y Remus le sonrió.

–Ayer lo hiciste genial –dijo–. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso!

Helen se sonrojó, y aquello hizo que su rostro pareciera más inocente y juvenil que nunca. Remus le sonrió de nuevo y mojó su cruasán en la leche.

–Harry está a salvo –explicó el licántropo–. Dumbledore envió una lechuza no hiciste más que acostarte. Quería darte las gracias.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Helen, quitándole importancia–. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar¿no¿O acaso tú hubieras dejado que Harry llegara hasta Voldemort sin hacer nada? No hay nada que agradecer.

–Pero demostraste un enorme coraje –dijo Remus–. Cualquier otro se hubiera dado por vencido, pero tú no. Te superaste hasta un límite insospechado. ¡Desarrollaste tu propio poder!... ¿Acaso eso no es valentía? Si te pusieras ahora el Sombrero Seleccionador, seguro que te diría que eres muy inteligente, pero que eres una perfecta gryffindor. Más que algunos... Como el cobarde de Sirius Black, que su valentía se tornó en miseria y chantaje... –Sonrió, pensando en cosas más felices–. Dumbledore ponía en la carta que Harry se está pareciendo no te imaginas cómo a James. Dice que, a pesar de que nadie lo creyó, reunió a dos de sus amigos con el fin de proteger la piedra de Voldemort. ¡Ah! –Rió–. Y su amiga se llama Hermione Granger. No creo que "Hermue Ge" fuera una casualidad.

Helen sonrió.

–Eres la mejor –dijo Remus–. Dame un beso.

Se levantaron de sus respetivos asientos y se dieron un estoico beso en los labios. Los interrumpió un débil ululato. Se volvieron, con los labios cruzados, y una lechuza común se interpuso.

–¿Puedes cogerle tú la carta? –le preguntó Helen–. Tengo las manos ocupadas.

Remus se limpió las manos en la servilleta y le cogió el diminuto trozo de pergamino a la lechuza. Ésta echó a volar de nuevo, saliendo por la ventana abierta.

–Está dirigida a los dos –dijo Remus señalando a un tiempo a su esposa, que tenía enfrente, y a sí mismo.

–¿De quién es? –preguntó Helen con la boca llena.

Remus leyó en silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido. Nada dijo, nada explicó, a pesar de que Helen lo miraba con impaciencia. El hombre apartó la carta lentamente y levantó los ojos despacio. Miró a su mujer y le sonrió con ternura.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Helen, inquieta.

–Nada –dijo–. Sólo que ha llegado la hora de desempolvar los recuerdos.

Cuando terminaron de tomarse el opulento desayuno, Remus acompañó a Helen hasta el dormitorio de ambos. Pasaron silenciosos ante la puerta del de Matt, quien aún dormía tranquilo.

Remus cerró la puerta del dormitorio de matrimonio e hizo sentar a Helen en el filo de la cama que tantas noches habían compartido. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

–La carta era de Hagrid –explicó–. Dice que quiere hacerle un regalo al pequeño Harry, y que se le ha ocurrido preparar un álbum de fotos de sus padres. Ha pensado que nosotros tendríamos muchas fotos que le podríamos dar.

Helen sonrió mostrando todas sus perlas relucientes.

–Me parece una idea soberbia –dijo–. El grandullón por fin ha tenido una idea de admirar. ¿Dónde están los álbumes? –preguntó.

–En el baúl –respondió Remus.

Helen se levantó y se arrodilló ante el baúl que había a los pies de su cama. De hinojos, levantó paulatinamente la tapa de mimbre. Como un ramillete, aparecieron sus recuerdos depositados tiempo atrás: el velo de Helen, el primer pijama de Matt... A Helen se le escapó una sonrisa al verlo todo, al recordarlo todo.

Sacó el álbum de fotos y se lo pasó a Remus.

–Toma –le dijo con lo ojos brillantes–. Coge las que quieras y se las mandas.

–Pero... ¿No me vas a ayudar? –preguntó Remus.

–Sólo he destapado últimamente mis recuerdos una única vez, y fue para compartirlos contigo, Remus –explicó la mujer–. No quiero volver a ver a Lily. No podría soportarlo...

–Que si no quieres –dijo Remus–, no le envío las fotos.

–No es eso¡en absoluto! –explicó Helen, intentando sonreír–. Envíale todas las que quieras. Nosotros tenemos nuestros recuerdos, pero Harry ni siquiera eso. Las fotos le harán mucha ilusión. Envíaselas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Para cuándo el próximo capítulo, os estaréis preguntando. Pues, como siempre, dentro de dos semanas. Para entonces en España ya habrán comenzado mucho las clases del nuevo curso y los ánimos estarán decaídos. Qué lástima. El capítulo puede que aún los haga decaer un poco más. Bueno, pues lo dicho, dos semanas, es decir, el **viernes, 23 de septiembre** tengo una cita con todos vosotros; una cita tenebrosa.

Avance del capítulo 49 (**A LA DECIMOTERCERA CAMPANADA**): Una campana; dos; tres; cuatro; cinco; seis; siete; ocho; nueve; diez; once; doce... ¡La decimotercera será siniestra! Cuanto conocíamos se derrumbará y cuanto desconocíamos se hará patente. Tañidos en la oscuridad. Nostálgicos tañidos que conforman trece lamentos, trece lágrimas. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

¡YA QUEDA MENOS PARA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE! Qué ganas. ¿Estáis ansiosos de leer los secretos que esconde?

Un saludo para todos y un beso fuertote.


	49. A la decimotercera campanada

«El amor es como Don Quijote; cuando recobra el juicio es que está para morir.» (Jacinto Benavente).

Respondo "reviews":

**NAYRA**. Hola, Sara. Como siempre, nos reencontramos en este huequillo para intercambiarnos unas cuantas palabras. Ya tenía ganas, de verdad, que se acercan las clases y la melancolía y todas esas cosas y me apetecía charlar con mis amigos internautas. En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por responderme a todas las cuestiones sobre tu relato, eres demasiado bondadosa; aunque ha tenido un efecto contrario al que yo esperaba: quiero saber qué pasa. Espero que actualices pronto; y sí, sí te creo, porque yo también estoy enganchado con tu relato. ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo que pasa? Nos enganchamos porque, al contrario que los libros corrientes, no tenemos la posibilidad de saber qué ocurre hasta que el autor cuelga el siguiente capítulo; eso nos deja con una intriga de caballo. Pero, recórcholis (qué fuerte, me he leído un libro y se me ha pegado la expresión esta), lo más importante de todo es que conseguimos hacer buenos amigos; eso es lo mejor de todo. Yo no lo hubiera creído posible, pero es como si, a pesar de la distancia, realmente os estimara tanto que necesitara charlar y saber de todos. ¡Qué complejo! Y especial. Realmente me alegro por lo de tus exámenes porque, ciertamente, nunca había oído de nadie que hubiera aprobado tantas asignaturas de golpe; y así ahora te lo puedes tomar con más calma, dedicándote única y exclusivamente a ésas. ¡Enhorabuena! Gracias por los piropos en relación con el capítulo: aunque a lo de la Piedra Filosofal, en mi opinión crítica de lector posterior a autor previo, le falta algo. Siento haberte metido miedo con este capítulo (es lo malo que tienen los avances, intento transmitir lo que pasa en muy condensadas palabras): aunque no es miedo realmente... ¿Triste? Sí... Voy a empezarme a creer que, como decís, soy un autor cruel. También yo estoy deseando de que nos veamos otra vez por el _msn_, pero mal me temo que, habiendo comenzado ya las clases para uno y pronto habrán de estarlo para otro, será difícil. No obstante, se puede intentar. Además, tengo algunas horas libres entre clases y podré conectarme. Sea lo que santa Rowling quiera. Que un besote muy grande, chiqui, y nos vemos muy pronto, verás como sí. ¡Ah! No te he respondido qué es lo que hay en el sótano: en el sótano hay muchas cosas perdidas, que producen artificios luminosos (jejeje...), pero lo más interesante es que existe un poder antaño olvidado, pero tan poderoso que la misma casa podría desvanecerse en sí misma para contener en sí misma todo el universo. ¿Liada? Es que la casa contiene más de un secreto; y tu personaje está próximo a ellos.

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola, primor. Antes de cualquier otra cosa¿cómo te ha salido el examen, sabes ya la nota, qué tal? Espero que todo haya ido a pedir de boca y que estés ya más relajada. Es un placer ese tramo posterior al examen en que ganas dos kilos sólo de la forma en que te relajas¿verdad? Bueno, espero que me cuentes, como imagino. Muchísimas gracias por recomendarle el "fanfic" a tu amiga, aunque no creo que se lo lea: la gente ve tantos capítulos en un mismo "fic" y se asusta. Es mi sino; pero no me puedo quejar. Una cosita que me ha hecho curiosidad... ¿Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana? Es que... No sé, a lo mejor hay otra, porque es que yo soy Administrador del RemusJohnLupinFanClub, el cual contiene la Orden Lupina, de la que soy único administrador, amén de Gran Maestre, y nunca te he visto. Por eso imagino que debe tratarse de otra. Bueno, si te apetece pasarte por la mía, que hay también mucha gente fanática de Lunática y muy buenas personas, te lo aseguro, encontrarás el enlace en mi biografía; pásate por la "Orden Lupina", regístrate, participa en las misiones y sube puestos; los hay desde paje hasta Gran Maestre, que soy yo: senescales, caballeros, escuderos, arqueros, duques, condes, consejeros... ¡Pásate a ver si te gusta! Gracias por decir que te ha gustado lo del anagrama y todo lo relacionado con el capítulo de la trampilla y de la piedra filosofal; tenía ganas de hacer algo así. Y veo que estás muy contenta de la unión entre Sorensen y Ángela. ¡Eso me hace gracia!... Casi todos le habéis cogido mucha estima a esos personajes; qué bien: porque son los que yo me he inventado, _copyright_, y me temía que no os pudieran gustar. ¡Salto de felicidad! Sin embargo, habrá cosas que te sorprendan todavía más que eso... No es por alardear, pero es que vienen unos capítulos que son... ¡la leche!; simplemente: los que vienen ahora son los que realmente me gustan, porque son aquellos en los que más pasión dediqué al escribirlos, cosa fundamental. Bueno, hecha esta larga disertación, la que espero hayas leído con agrado, me despido reafirmándome en todos los agradecimientos, confirmando que también para mí fue un placer encontrarte en el _msn_ y deseando que pronto me des noticias sobre tu examen. Un besote desde Córdoba (España) para Perú.

**AYA K**. Hola, mi asturiana favorita junto con Sara (y no te vayas a tomar a mal el que no conozca a otra). Te vuelvo a dar la enhorabuena por tus exámenes, en serio. Esta mañana hemos estado hablando Sara y yo y ambos hemos coincidido en que ojalá apruebes selectividad con buena nota (en caso contrario, qué malos amigos). Espero que todo te salga bien para que puedas coger la carrera que te satisfaga, que... es... ¿Cuál es, por cierto? También enhorabuena por el 6 de Lengua. Es que leyendo MDUL se aprende mucho... ¡No, es broma, es broma! A tu pregunta de cuántos años tiene Matt... uf, espera, que estoy haciendo cálculos... Recuerda que Matt siempre tendrá (es esa cosa de las edades, que nunca varía) siete años menos que Harry: si ahora éste tiene once, Matt tiene tres. O así, que hay que tener en cuenta que uno cumple en septiembre y otro en julio. Pero sí, ahora mismo tres. Mencionas tu cumple y el de Sara, pero¡malvada, no llegas a decirme cuándo son. ¡Yo os quiero felicitar! Anda, dímelos... Porfis... La celebración con el Nano, como tú lo llamas, ha tenido que suspenderse la semana en que hablamos, pero cada vez parece más próxima, pues aunque la sombra de Kimi es alargada e imbatible, la de Alonso no es menos constante. ¡Brasil, el premio está asegurado! Este domingo me iré a casa de Elena a ver la carrera con mi camiseta de Fernando Alonso, azul evidentemente, todo azulito, y esperemos que no rompa ni nada, que, si no, menudo fastidio, qué lagrimones. Y ganará, seguro que ganará. ¿Te puedes creer? Este verano, entre unas cosas y otras, no he podido coger ni uno de los libros que me sugeriste sobre vampiros; menos mal que todavía tengo los títulos y puedo cogerlos cuando me plazca, pero... ¡qué desatino! Y sí... snif, snif... esto se sigue pareciendo a _Pasión de Gavilanes_... ¿Quién es ese hombre, que me mira y me desnuda...¿Será Remus? Elena no hace más que decírmelo, que esto está muy intrincado, pero ¡a ella bien que le gusta intrincar la madeja! Sí, es un culebrón, por cuanto queda aún por pasar y por cuanto pasará. Es mi sino: ser cruel como autor (como dice Sara) y escribir un culebrón. Estoy a la altura de Corín Tellado; algún día apareceré en los quioscos de prensa arrebatando los corazones a las incautas jovencitas con mis palabras, cuales dardos envenenados de lujuria. Bueno, que se me va la pinza... Me despido ya por esta semana deseándote lo mejor en caso de que empieces la Universidad y pidiéndote que no te desanimes en caso contrario. Un besín.

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. Hola, guapa. Utilizo, como verás, esta clase de epítetos porque ¡todavía no me has dado tu nombre real! Algún día espero que lo hagas, pero sin presiones... Aquí he encontrado gente que no se me ha querido ni presentar y, bueno, aunque extraño, yo doy rienda suelta a cuanto se me diga. Gracias por decir que soy simpático... Es lo único con que Dios me bendijo el día de las reparticiones, porque lo que es belleza... Por eso me escondo detrás de un ordenador. ¡No, hombre, tampoco me creas! No vaya a ser que ahora me imagines como el "fantasma de la Ópera", demacrado incluso, tocando el organillo en mis ratos de ocio. Además, no me gustan las máscaras blancas; yo la tendría plateada; por eso Tim Wathelpun la tendrá plateada... Tú también pareces muy simpática e inteligente. Esto último lo he deducido por tu ortografía, impecable, de las pocas tan sublimes que he encontrado, y por tu dicción, resuelta, no balbuciente, y no dispuesta a abreviar las palabras por el hecho de escribir un poquito menos. ¿Por qué no te dejan estudiar Filología Hispánica? Abajo las cadenas de la opresión. ¡Si es la mejor carrera que hay!... Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto... Pero, si te gusta, con eso basta. ¿Que qué es la luz violeta? En teoría no debería decir nada. Elena (no sé si ya te he hablado de ella), mi _manager_, la que inspira el personaje de Helen, a quien se le ocurrió lo de escribir esta novela "condensada", ya lo ha descubierto, porque se me escapó una cosa hablando con ella y se ha enterado de todo. Esa luz es un caminante perdido, un viajero que se ha errado, un pariente alejado, o un alejado próximo... Es... el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Es... Mejor lo descubres por ti misma, que, si no, te reviento la intriga y la sorpresa. Un consejo: no te comas mucho la cabeza, todavía queda mucho para que se averigüe, porque aún tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosas primordiales. Bueno, chiqui (de nuevo un epíteto a causa de la escasez de una verdadera designación... Mmm...), si tú me has mandado un beso lleno de admiración, yo he de mandarte un beso lleno de agradecimiento; para dondequiera que estés (objeto de conocimiento que tampoco sé) llegará.

**IDRIL ISIL GILGALAD**. ¡Hombre!... Bienvenida de nuevo. Veo que has estado atenta a lo que es los capítulos que he colgado, pues no hubiera creído que, con tanta desenvoltura, hubieras aparecido el capítulo previo a tu aparición. Helo aquí. Espero que te guste; aunque tu aparición no queda reducida a la mera figuración en un único capítulo, sino que reaparecerás más adelante. Lo digo por si quieres seguir viéndolo. Un beso.

**DRU**. Hola, Dru. ¡Qué "review" más corto! Hombre, que no me quejo, pero solamente lo digo porque no me das pie a hablarte mucho, la verdad; conque no sé qué decirte. Sí que me alegro un montón de que te hayas vuelto a pasar por aquí para ponerte en contacto con mi lado literario; el otro, es decir, yo, te saluda. Si tú tienes ganas de que empiece la segunda parte¡entonces imagínate yo!... ¡Lo estoy deseando! Es lo mejor, cada capítulo, una aventura; cada inicio, un misterio lleno de sorpresas y enigmas; cada vez más y más, en un _crescendo_ que nos conduce al argumento definitivo... ¡Va! Pero, oh, todo eso después del primer capítulo de la segunda parte... ¡Bum! Sin desmerecer los capítulos que están por aparecer, que no están mal que digamos. Bueno, espero que el almuerzo que mencionas en tu "review" te sentase bien; de imaginarme yo uno me está entrando hasta hambre, qué fuerte. Te mando un beso y me despido afectuosamente hasta nuestro reencuentro.

**NIMMY ISIL**. ¡Nimmy!... ¡Nimmy!... ¡Nimmy!... Benditos los ojos que te vuelven a ver. Espera, que reviso el "review" por ver si mis ojos me mienten. ¡Nimmy!... Qué fuerte, que eres tú, en persona, en vivo, en directo. ¡Nimmy!... Con el sobrenombre de Isil... Ya me dijiste antes de desaparecer que querías cambiarte el nombre. ¡Nimmy!... Me alegro muchísimo de reencontrarte por aquí, en serio. Es bueno saber que no me olvidáis, porque, claro, como yo no puedo encontraros a vosotros, se me os vais. No sé de dónde te has sacado eso de que si no actualizo no pasa nada... ¡Yo actualizo puntualmente! Jeje... Vengo aquí con una puntualidad para dejaros mi puñadito de palabras... ¿Cómo voy a faltar yo a mi cita? Las ocasiones anteriores en que no he podido asistir ha sido porque "fanfiction" me ha dado problemas, pero ahora parece que se porta. ¿La relación entre la luz violeta y Wathelpun? Más de la que crees... ¿Por qué todos queréis que mate a Matt? Cosilla... Lo hago y mi amiga Elena me descuartiza a mí. Ahora bien, hay cosas inevitables. ¡Y claro que he liberado a Sorensen de la homosexualidad! Ángela lo ha rescatado. Te mando un beso enorme y espero que reaparezcas pronto para que podamos seguir charlando¿vale?

**KALA FICTION**. Mi estimada María Angélica... Creo que hoy no escribo un mensaje más comprometido y sentido que éste, porque, ciertamente, tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar contigo. Ya te dije en una ocasión, gracias al Cielo que no me lo tuviste a mal, que eras como mi mamá literaria, mi mamá Gorila (haciendo alusión a Kala) en una selva desconocida. Iba a mandarte un correo electrónico para preguntarte cómo te iba y esas cosas, porque hacía mucho que no sabía de ti, pero me retracté en el último momento pensando que tal vez pensases equivocadamente que te estaba metiendo prisa por que leyeses. No, ciertamente estaba preocupado; y, de alguna manera, mi intuición ha sido acertada. Espero que, sea lo que sea lo que te afecte, te encuentres anímicamente bien, porque eso es lo primordial; y, una vez tu estado de ánimo sea optimista, lo demás se marcha solo. Sabe, no obstante, que desde España hay dos personitas pensando en ti y deseando que te cures lo más pronto posible. De todo corazón... Y no te preocupes por haber faltado estas semanas; lo más importante aquí es tu salud. Todos tus halagos sobre estos últimos capítulos me han hecho enrojecer de tal manera que parezco un tomate; me animan para seguir escribiendo y pudiendo deleitarte, si es que, en lo sucesivo, logro seguir haciéndolo. Tenía también muchas ganas de contarte (espero que esto te anime mucho) que ya he escrito el capítulo en el que tú apareces, por lo que ya formas indudablemente parte de MDUL. Debo decir también que la escena en que aparece tu personaje me ha encantado... En un principio no creí que me pudiera salir tan bien... No es falta de modestia, sino que sólo, cuando se hacen las cosas bien, uno está satisfecho consigo mismo. Encontrarás tu debut en uno de los primeros capítulos de la segunda parte. Espero que te guste. Y lo dicho: que lo principal eres tú y que sólo veles por ti; sabe que Elena y yo estamos aquí siempre que nos necesites y no te preocupes si faltas alguna semana, porque nosotros siempre estaremos encantados de recibirte en el momento en que lo hagas. Un besazo enorme de parte de los dos.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. Espera, que lo hago mejor:... ¡HOLA! Qué feliz me encuentro, mi argentinita. Ya he hecho aparecer a Karina White, ya la han conocido, ya se ha conocido, ya formas parte de MDUL... ¡Jaja! El otro día acabé la escena de tu aparición y estaba ya deseando contártelo. De manera que sólo queda esperar a leerlo, porque escrito queda ya. Ya eres parte de la historia: Karina White. No, de verdad no sabía, ni sé, lo que es el sambayón o como se escriba, que de todas las maneras Word me lo reconoce como incorrecto. Pero estaré dispuesto a disgustarlo. Y yo a ti te haría las comidas típicas de aquí, que si salmorejo, paella, gazpacho... Y cosas de ese estilo. ¡Oh, la tortilla española, que se me olvidaba! _Typical__ spanish_. Así que a los cuatro años... Yo también rondaría por ahí, es difícil de concretar. La verdad es que no sabría decir una edad concreta. Bueno¿qué, no tienes ganas de leerte? Qué raro suena. Pues sí, yo estoy deseando que te veas. Además, tu primera escena es... digámoslo que un poquito sentimental o tierna. Si es que cuando yo me pongo... Por cierto¿qué hay de la _Tarta de Zapallo_? A ver si voy a tener que hacer otra huelga de hambre. Jeje... Chiqui, que me despido ya por hoy deseándote muchas cosas buenas en estas semanas de renovada separación y mandándote un beso.

**JOANNE DISTTE**. Hola... Espera, que vuelvo a mirar el "review". ¡Joanne! Al fin has podido pasarte, qué moral la tuya; yo si tuviera que leerme todos estos capítulos... ¡me moriría! Es sólo hacerlo de uno en uno antes de colgarlos y me da una pereza... ¡Es que éstos me aburren! Pero mejor, sí, que lo vayas haciendo poco a poco en lugar de todos de golpe, que puede provocar una patología similar a la de una insolación. Creo haber visto que tú has colgado un nuevo capítulo en Amnesia (ya queda menos para el desenlace), a ver si me lo leo prontito, antes de que empiecen las clases. ¿Tienes ya ganas de empezar? Espero que te vaya todo bien y todo eso. Por cierto¿Mina qué va a hacer? Hace mucho que no sé de ella. Dale recuerdos de mi parte; pero recuerdos, no saludos, que ya tendrás hasta que "recordarle" quién soy. ¿Sabes? Después de leer todos tus "reviews" es que hasta me han entrado ganas de escribir alguna escena del señor Nicked. Pena, que no toca ninguna... Perdo estoy preparando un capítulo casi dedicado a él, a su psicología y demás e imagino que ése te gustará. ¡Ah! Y ya has visto la escenita entre Sorensen y Ángela. No te queda saber ni nada... Por cierto¿ha salido tu personaje mencionado, verdad? Es que ya no sé ni en qué capítulo era. Bueno, tendríamos que hablar más, la verdad, como ya dijiste, que estamos perdiendo el contacto. A ver si me puedo poner con el libro nuevo que habéis recomendado, que lo que es ahora estoy fatal de tiempo, pero intentaré sacarlo. Un beso, Laura, y hasta pronto.

**AVISO. Sigo sin haber leído el sexto libro; también sigo agradeciendo vuestro silencio.**

**DEDICATORIA**. Hoy, por suerte o infortuna, tengo menos nombres a los que dedicar, con lo que quedará más personalizado. En primer lugar, por prometido: ratificado, a **Helen**** Nicked Lupin**, porque lo que es promesa, es obligación, y lo que no, palabras vanas; también a **Lafken**** (Idril Isil)**, que, aunque dejó de leerme hace ya muchos meses, sigue contando con un pedazo de esta historia en su haber. También a mi estimada **Kala**** Fiction**, a quien lo deseo todo lo bueno que pueda existir en el mundo por que se mejore. Y por último, recordando que los últimos habrán de ser los primeros (risas de fondo) a **Paula Yemeroly**, de quien agradezco que por fin haya dado señales de vida, porque me estaba preocupando. Un besazo a las cuatro y un gran saludo para todos los demás.

**CAPÍTULO IL (A LA DECIMOTERCERA CAMPANADA)**

Helen, vestida con una larga túnica blanca, refulgente como la luz del sol, abrió la puerta y entró en el interior de un cuartucho de dimensiones mínimas, escaso en luz. Tanteando con los dedos, buscó entre los anaqueles. Se guardó dos frascos verdecinos en el bolsillo de la túnica. Se pasó a la estantería del otro lado. Buscó.

El picaporte giró lentamente. Entró una chica, más joven que Helen, que iba ataviada de la misma forma que ella. Helen la miró por encima del hombro y la saludó. La chica, algo tímida, le respondió con un escueto y rápido gesto. Se puso a espaldas de Helen y buscó entre los frascos del anaquel contrario.

–¿Qué tal te va, Olivia? –preguntó Helen volviéndose un poco hacia ella, pero sin dejar de buscar entre los estantes.

–Bastante bien –respondió sin énfasis–. Aunque... ¿Sabes dónde están los hilos de crisálidas? Los necesito para...

–Están aquí. –Le entregó un frasco menudo–. ¿Para qué los necesitas?

–Es que... –balbuceó–. Estoy preparando una poción rejuvenecedora para la señora Harlin. Creo que es la única manera de que se le recupere la piel. –Sonrió–. ¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Sí, quizá dé resultado –respondió sin prestar mucha atención, volviendo a rebuscar entre las estanterías–. Por cierto¿quién se está encargando de Scamander?

–Mmm. Nadie –dudó–. ¿Por qué?

Helen se volvió bruscamente.

–¿Cómo nadie? –inquirió–. A ese hombre lo estará atendiendo algún sanador¿no? –La chica, recelosa, negó con la cabeza, medio cabizbaja–. Pero¿cómo no? –gritó Helen.

–Yo no sé –tartamudeó la pobre sanadora–. Yo me estoy encargando de la señora Halin, del de la picadura del escorpión gigante y de Serkis, el que ha sido pisoteado por un dragón. Además... –vaciló–. Creo que nadie quiere acercarse mucho.

–¡Tonterías! –exclamó Helen–. Está en su derecho de que lo tratemos¿no¿Acaso me voy a tener que encargar yo de todos los pacientes que entren en este hospital?

Se retiró, ondeando su túnica, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Anduvo deprisa por el largo corredor de la primera planta de Hospital San Mungo, donde trabajaba desde que acabara la carrera. Desde que saliera de la academia, se especializó en heridas provocadas por criaturas mágicas, y por eso la mayor parte de su trabajo se desarrollaba en la planta de "Heridas provocadas por criaturas". Y aquello sin duda había sido a causa de Remus, quien le había motivado a especializarse en aquella rama.

Anduvo por el largo corredor, con su túnica ondeando tras de ella. Se detuvo, torció hacia la izquierda y abrió una puerta, sobre la que ponía "número 9". En ella, bajo la blanca sábana, un hombre de torso descubierto reposaba con los ojos cerrados. Helen echó un vistazo general a los aparatos mágicos a los que el hombre, de tez morena, estaba conectado. Tomó aire y avanzó.

Recogió la carpeta del paciente, que colgaba del pie de la cama. Leyó:

"Nombre: Adam Scamander.

Edad: 31 años.

Síntomas: somnolencia, alta fiebre, incapacidad muscular, desmayos frecuentes...

Observaciones: Magizoólogo de profesión. Recién venido de una expedición por África, su asistenta lo encontró caído en el suelo de su casa. Podría tratarse de ¡una enfermedad muy virulenta, aunque nada apunta a creer que fuera provocada por un nundu."

Helen soltó la carpeta con las anotaciones en el pie de la cama y se acercó al joven explorador. Pasó sus dedos por su barba rasurada y sintió el escalofrío de los débiles pinchazos en sus yemas. Le revolvió el pelo.

–Cuánto has cambiado, Adam –susurró–. Y has llegado a ser magizoólogo, como tu padre, como era tu sueño. Recuerdo que, antes de irnos a dormir, viendo las estrellas en la sala común de Ravenclaw, me contabas lo que harías cuando fueras mayor y te dedicaras a la expedición en el África. –Sonrió–. Esto no te va a doler, valiente.

Sacó su varita lentamente y la apuntó hacia su brazo. De las venas se fue extrayendo un espeso líquido rojizo, que se fue aglutinando como una redonda pelota de sangre, flotando en el aire. Cunado terminó, cogió un recipiente vacío y levitó el contenido hasta depositarlo en su interior.

Cuando hubo acabado, su mente se enturbió, sus ojos se cerraron, su vista alcanzó algo más que el espacio y el momento. Vio a Adam de una forma que la hizo estremecerse. Apretó la mandíbula.

Tapó el recipiente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Se acercó a Adam y le acarició el pelo.

–No voy a permitir que te mueras –musitó–. No lo pienso consentir.

Salió de la habitación andando deprisa. Llegó hasta el ascensor. ¡Ocupado! Las escaleras estaban al lado. Agarrada a la baranda, bajó los escalones rápidamente. Llegó a la segunda planta del subsuelo y anduvo por un larguísimo corredor de piedra, escasamente iluminado y poco ventilado. Llegó al final del mismo, pero en todo su camino no se habría tropezado con ni una sola puerta.

Alzó la varita al frente y pronunció:

–Resolutionem.

Se materializó una puerta oscura, doble, que Helen se apresuró a atravesar. Al otro lado, diseminados en varios escritorios, sendos medimagos miraban a través de sus microscopios y anotaban sus resultados en un pergamino.

Helen caminó entre ellos hasta...

–¡Tom! –Lo llamó. Tom era un chico de pelo claro y ojos verdes, que la sonrió con unos labios rosados y grandes–. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

–Claro, Helen –dijo–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Quiero –dijo apresurada, extenuada de la sin tregua caminata– que me analices esta sangre con carácter de inmediatez. Y ten cuidado, sospecho que puede ser muy peligroso.

Tom la miró fríamente, pero sonrió al cabo.

–No le temo a nada –dijo, haciéndose el machito.

–Me alegro –dijo Helen, sonriendo–. Vendré a recoger los resultados en una hora.

Se dio media vuelta y desanduvo el camino tan regia y apresurada como antes.

–¿Por qué no mejor dentro de dos horas? –le gritó Tom.

–Estaré aquí dentro de una hora, así que apresúrate –repitió Helen girándose para guiñarle un ojo. Tom se sonrió.

Cuando el minutero del curioso reloj del laboratorio de análisis dio una vuelta completa, Helen bajó puntual a su encuentro con Tom. Recorrió los escritorios donde estudiaban sendas muestras otros magos. Llegó hasta el fondo y saludó con una leve sonrisa a su compañero.

–Ya está listo –explicó el chico.

–Sabía que lo harías –dijo Helen poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. ¿Qué tal?

–He apuntado todo lo que he descubierto en este pergamino. –Le pasó un trozo amarillento de papel que la mujer se guardó en un bolsillo–. Aunque... bueno¿te lo podría explicar bastante mejor si quedáramos ahora mismo para almorzar¿Qué dices?

–Que eres un encanto, Tom –respondió–. Pero ya te dije que no. Tranquilo, que me enteraré bastante bien con esto. –Señaló el bolsillo en el que se había guardado el trozo de pergamino–. Además, hace diez minutos que se ha acabado mi turno. Remus me tiene que estar esperando.

–¿Quién fuera él? –dijo con rabia el chico.

–Hasta mañana, Tom. –Le sonrió Helen con encanto.

Salió del laboratorio de análisis con paso apresurado, como siempre. Recorrió el sin fin corredor hasta que llegó a los ascensores. Se montó en uno y se apoyó cansada contra la pared. Se echó un vistazo fugaz al espejo y se vio reflejada. Sintió una extraña sensación, y bajó la vista.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Helen se apeó. "¡Los análisis!" Hasta aquel momento se había olvidado casi por completo de ellos. Los cogió, los desdobló lentamente. Leyó con avidez.

Una risa macabra recorrió, como un espasmo, sus labios. Se trastabilló y a punto estuvo de tropezar. Vaciló. Miró a los magos que pasaban, con la boca abierta, y éstos, a su vez, se la quedaron mirando. Una sensación terrible la recorrió por dentro y conquistó su estómago. Se sentó en un banco para recuperarse.

Sacó su varita y la contempló con lástima. Se apuntó directamente al corazón y se desapareció con un chasquido sordo. El pasillo, tras esto, quedó silencioso como un cementerio en una noche de luna llena.

–Oh¿ya estás aquí? –preguntó Remus, con una cuchara de madera en la mano–. ¡Genial! Esto ya casi está. Sólo le queda...

–No tengo hambre –dijo Helen con voz apagada–. Voy a ir a echarme un rato, si no te importa... –dijo quitándose la túnica de sanadora.

Remus se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, deseoso de decirle algo, pero la contempló en silencio subir los escalones con los brazos caídos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen, al día siguiente, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Adam Scamander y entró. Lo observó desde los pies de la cama. Le sonrió. Ella sabía que si él estuviera despierto le diría que sonriera; siempre le preguntaba que por qué no sonreía. Le sonrió.

–Me voy a quedar aquí –dijo, sentándose en la silla que había a su lado y tomándole una mano, que le acarició–. No tengo nada mejor que hacer esta mañana. –Sonrió, bajando la cabeza–. Más bien, no debería hacer nada más esta mañana. –Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos–. Qué guapo estás, Adam. –Le pasó una fría mano por la mejilla y sonrió–. Qué guapo...

»Ayer estuve triste¿sabes? Creía que el día en que llegara lo peor tendría alguna visión y lo podría solucionar. ¡Oh, no te lo he contado! No te lo he contado nunca... Soy adivina. –Se le escapó una lágrima triste–. Adam... ¿Recuerdas la sangre que te saqué ayer? La llevé a analizar. –Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta–. Yo confío en ti, Adam; eres un chico muy fuerte. –Le apretó la mano–. Tom, un compañero, me dijo que... Que era una enfermedad muy rara, de la que no se conoce cura. Dice que preguntó y que nadie había oído hablar de un virus con las características del tuyo. Un virus tan contagioso...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró la chica tímida con que Helen se había topado el día anterior en el cuartucho de pociones. Helen se giró bruscamente hacia ella, asustada, soltando inmediatamente la mano del paciente. La sanadora se puso en pie y avanzó firme hasta la chica.

–¡Fuera! –gritó, empujándola.

–Pero, yo... –se excusó.

–¡Largo de aquí! –exclamó Helen–. De éste me encargo yo. –Y como la mirara con ojos de no comprender–. Es peligroso, Olivia...

La puerta se cerró y Helen volvió a quedarse sola. Se sentó de nuevo, dejándose caer pesadamente. Recogió la mano de Adam y la estrechó, acariciándola, entre las suyas.

–La muerte... –susurró–. La muerte no es el final –dijo sin mirarlo–. Cuando parece que todo llega al final, es entonces cuando surge la blanca niebla que te envuelve y transporta. Y en ese momento ya no sientes más dolor ni sufrimiento. Cuando se alza el negro velo de este mundo, entonces todo es nuevo... –Se le escapó una lágrima–. ¡Pero no lo pienso permitir!

Se puso en pie de un salto. Salió de la habitación y regresó al poco con un frasco de color mortecino. Lo vació en el suero mágico y la mujer comprobó si aquéllo hacía algún efecto en el paciente. Mientras aguardaba, habló:

–Me casé. ¿Te acuerdas de Remus Lupin? Pues con él. Hemos tenido un niño. –Suspiró–. Se llama Matt. Es un cielo. ¿Tú has tenido algún hijo? Ojalá... Recuerdo que te gustaba Lauren, pero que ella pasaba de ti. –Sonrió–. Era muy divertido, aunque tú lo pasabas fatal. Ojalá te hayan ido las cosas muy bien. –Aunque por un momento, un breve y escaso segundo, a Helen se le pasó por la mente la idea de que ojalá no tuviera familia¡que ojalá no la tuviese!–. Ojalá sí...

Le pasó la mano por la frente y le subió la sábana para arroparlo bien. Se sentó a su lado y se fue quedando dormida; se fue quedando dormida, hasta que se durmió profundamente.

Para cuando despertó era tarde; había pasado su turno y ya debería estar en casa. Se levantó apresuradamente y se acercó a Adam. Le tocó la frente, comprobó el suero y le administró un poco más de poción tranquilizante. Como viera que todo iba bien, se desapareció.

–¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Remus nada más verla aparecer, con el amargor de los celos oprimiéndole el pecho, como una daga clavada en el centro de su corazón–. ¿Eh, dónde?

–Me he retrasado –se disculpó Helen sin más–. No me he dado cuenta de la hora que era.

–¿Cómo que no te has dado cuenta de la hora que era? –preguntó Remus con voz idiotizada–. ¿En qué cabeza entra eso¿Eh?

–Yo... –fue a responder Helen, pero estaba cansada, y Remus ansioso de saber, de capturar la verdad que creía se ocultaba en los rojos labios de Helen.

Rojos labios de Helen...

Remus se acercó lentamente para besarla. Puso su mano en su nuca y acercó su boca, pero ella lo rehusó. Apartó el rostro y negó con la cabeza, en un gesto más espásmódico que de respuesta a su marido.

Remus la contempló con el mentón vacilante, con los ojos cristalinos. «¿Por qué?», preguntó con la mirada.

–No puedo... Remus... No puedo... –susurró.

–Me estás engañando¿verdad, Helen? –expresó por su boca lo que su corazón ansiaba en interrogar.

Los ojos de Helen temblaron, y un rayo de desesperanza cruzó el alma fría del licántropo. La mujer se giró y pronunció:

–Te quiero tanto, Remus...

Y una lágrima peregrina, que Remus no llegó a ver, le resbaló por la mejilla, expulsando hacia el exterior esa inundación, ese sentimiento de ahogo que la embargaba desde hacía un día.

–Te quiero tanto...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen entró en la habitación número nueve de la primera planta. Adam seguía allí, y sonrió. La única cosa que indicaba que seguía vivo era su diafragma, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Cerró la puerta.

–Buenos días, Adam.

Respondiole el silencio, un silencio sepulcral.

–Te he comprado un ramillete de flores –dijo, poniendo un precioso jarrón sobre la mesita de la habitación–. Pensé que daría un toque más agradable a la habitación¿no? –Lo contempló a distancia una vez lo hubo puesto–. Sí, no me equivoqué. –Sonrió.

»Bueno¿qué tal andamos hoy, eh¿Seguro que bien? Sí, te veo mucha mejor cara. ¿Ha venido a visitarte alguien? Ah¿no? –Lo miró con compasión–. Realmente nadie quiere venir mucho por aquí, a decir verdad. Pero yo no... Yo no te puedo abandonar. Los informes nunca son certeros¡nunca! Te pondrás bien... Ya lo verás. ¡Lo verás!

Durante todo su turno, Helen no salió en ningún momento fuera de las cuatro paredes del estrecho habitáculo de su compañero de infancia. Con su mano firmemente unida a él, le susurraba palabras de apoyo y coraje al corazón. Pero Adam nada hacía; la miraba con los ojos velados, como un muerto desde su ataúd.

Y un sobrecogimiento que no tiene explicación inundaba a Helen, y algo la oprimía en el pecho; algo más poderoso incluso que el amor. Algo más poderoso e imponderable que la vida misma.

Ajena a toda cierta realidad, aferraba una mano que se le pudría por dentro. Pero al cerrar los ojos sentía una paz inimaginable, y era feliz. Una sonrisa se le escapó en sus labios, bañadas aún las comisuras de lágrimas pasadas.

–Hola, Remus –dijo Helen nada más entrar por la puerta de la cocina, donde éste ya comía tranquilamente con Matt–. Oh, hola, Matt...

–Hola, Helen –dijo Remus sin énfasis, sin siquiera mirarla, y la mujer sintió un dolor en el pecho como jamás antes había sentido otro.

La sanadora se sentó en la silla en una incómoda postura. Se quedó mirando por la ventana y vio un par de pajarillos que volaban despreocupados, piando libres. Sintió una punzada en el estómago y dejó de mirar por la ventana. Se percató de que Remus la miraba, y ella clavó en él sus ojos, aunque estaba muy cansada, y apenas si tenía fuerza. Vaciló. Remus abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero se volvió lentamente a Matt.

–Ya he acabado, papá –dijo el pequeño–. ¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto a jugar un rato?

–Claro –respondió Remus con una sonrisa–. Anda, dame un beso.

El niño, con aspecto saltarín, se bajó de la silla y le dio a su padre un sonoro beso. Se acercó a su madre con idéntico propósito y ésta, con un profundo horror, lo rehusó. Matt se la quedó mirando, confuso, pero mayor e inexplicable fue, sin duda, el espanto que acometió a Remus.

–Ahora subo yo arriba y te doy uno –dijo, con los ojos brillantes, la mujer.

Matt se fue sin rechistar. Más bien todo lo contrario, pues parecía que la hubiera comprendido a la perfección. Remus, por el contrario, se levantó sin mirarla y comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa.

–Yo... –susurró Helen–. Quiero comer...

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió Remus con enojo–. Pues ahí tienes. –Apuntó su varita delante de ella e hizo aparecer un frío y ridículo plato de blanca y reluciente porcelana. Helen miró el plato y después a Remus con ojos apagados, con sus ojos tornándose en esmaltado gris–. Ahí tienes –repitió–. Conjúrate lo que quieras¡cualquier cosa! Tu hijo te ha pedido un beso. Sólo un beso...

–Y yo... –Helen bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas prontas–. No hagas esto más difícil, Remus...

–¿Qué? –inquirió Remus tirando el paño de cocina al suelo–. ¿Qué, diantre?

Helen, sacando fuerzas de donde no le quedaban, miró a Remus a los ojos, pero la mirada de su esposo la cohibió, y bajó la cabeza. Una lágrima, una única lágrima, cayó silenciosa por su mejilla.

–Dentro de dos semanas se va a casar Ken Fosworth, el primo de Sorensen –explicó Remus de un tono mucho más relajado–. Esta mañana nos ha llegado su invitación. Se va a casar con la chica esta con la que lleva ya unos años, Idril Isil creo que era. Sí. –Le arrojó la postal de invitación sobre la mesa–. Me gustaría que vinieras –dijo atrevesándola con una ardua mirada–. A Matt y a mí nos gustaría que esto volviera a parecer una familia¿no crees?

Y salió de la cocina con paso ligero. La mujer bajó la cabeza y su pelo calló sobre la mesa, ocultando cual telón misterioso su silencioso llanto. Apartó el plato con el codo. No comió nada en todo el día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz entraba por la ventana, con el blanco visillo volado a causa del viento. Helen había abierto las ventanas para que se airease la habitación del paciente número nueve. Adam Scamander...

El sol le iluminaba la cara al joven explorador. Helen lo miraba con los ojos entrabiertos, con el pelo ondeando por el viento. Dejó escapar un suspiro, como un pedazo de su alma que se marchaba, que expiraba.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, lo vio. Adam abrió los ojos lentamente. Movió los dedos de la mano diestra, y Helen corrió para agarrársela, para unirlo a algo con vida, para invitarlo a aferrarse al mundo, a pervivir¡a luchar contra viento y marea!

–Pase lo que pase –susurró– yo estoy aquí a tu lado, Adam...

–Helen –musitó con un tremendo esfuerzo el joven magizoólogo–. Helen...

Sonrió. Y Helen le devolvió aquel gesto lleno de vida. Se sonrieron. Estaban llenos de aquel gesto pleno de vida.

–Helen... –reiteró Adam–. ¿Tú¿Qué...?

–Chist. –Le puso uno de sus gráciles dedos en los labios–. No hables. Te estoy curando.

–¿Me voy a morir? –preguntó con voz estertórea.

–No... –Helen fingió una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta la mujer. No quería que la viera sorberse sus lágrimas, tragárselas una a una, ahogarlas en su dolido interior.

–Helen... –susurró el enfermo.

La mujer se volvió y le tomó de nuevo la mano. Se la apretó muy fuerte, sujetando lo poco que le pudiera quedar de vida.

–¿Sí? –preguntó.

–Estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver... Una última vez.

–¡No! –exclamó Helen, sin poder reprimir ya las lágrimas que caían por su rostro en tropel–. ¡No!... Adam, no. Vas a vivir. Tenemos que conseguirlo. Vas a ser fuerte, ya lo verás.

Pero los ojos de Adam se habían cerrado ya. Se habían cerrado para siempre. Helen cerró los suyos y su boca se deformó en una expresión horrible y grotesca, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas saladas que le corroían la piel. En algún lugar lejano, no supo muy bien de dónde provenía, escuchó que alguien daba un toque de campanas.

Se levantó, con las piernas temblando, y se aproximó hasta Adam. Le dio un beso frío de muerte, de despedida, en la frente y le cerró los ojos inertes que, vacíos, miraban el techo de la habitación.

Miró al frente, con los ojos secos como un desierto arenoso que guardaba el agua en su interior pero que ya no debía sacar. Las lágrimas... Las lágrimas habían muerto. Sería fuerte. «La muerte...», se repitió interiormente. « Cuando parece que todo llega al final, es entonces cuando surge la blanca niebla que te envuelve y transporta. Y en ese momento ya no sientes más dolor ni sufrimiento. Cuando se alza el negro velo de este mundo, entonces todo es nuevo...»

Abrió la puerta. El pasillo, inexplicablemente, estaba solitario. Estaba vacío, como vacío sintió su corazón. ¡Vacío! Quiso llenarlo, volver a sonreír, al menos el tiempo que fuera preciso.

Olivia, andando con prisa, apareció al fondo del corredor. Cuando vio a Helen apretó la mandíbula; aún no había olvidado la forma tan grotesca con que la había echado hacía unos días de la habitación del joven explorador, de la habitación en que estaba siempre la sanadora. Lo cierto es que había descuidado al resto de sus pacientes. Cuando pidió a otros compañeros que la revelaran con tal o cual paciente, ellos preguntaron inevitablemente. «¿Por qué?» «No es cuestión de que empeoren», respondía con una amplia y fingida sonrisa.

–Olivia –la interpeló Helen.

–¿Sí? –respondió la chica aparentando afabilidad.

–¿Podrías hacerme el favor de comunicar que se ha muerto el paciente de la número nueve? –le preguntó.

–¿Scamander? –inquirió bruscamente–. ¿Se ha muerto Scamander? No, si ya sabía yo que ése no tenía nada bueno...

Helen probó a sonreír, pero los músculos de la cara no le respondieron.

–Sí –contestó sin ánimo–. Diles que retiren el cuerpo. Pero que lo hagan con material experimentado. ¿Vale? –Olivia asintió con parsimonia, indagando en los glaciares ojos de Helen–. ¿Vale? –La chica asintió con convicción, olvidando el resentimiento que mantenía con la sanadora–. Diles también que me voy a casa. Diles cualquier excusa. Que me duele la cabeza¡yo qué sé!

–¿Te duele la cabeza, Helen? –preguntó Olivia con debilidad.

–Me va a explotar... –susurró–. No se te olvide decirles lo del material. Es importante. Podría resultar contagioso.

–Pero...

–Adiós, Olivia.

Se desapareció en una ágil maniobra de varita, y Olivia se quedó paralizada en el pasillo, observando la blancura de las paredes, entristecida, melancólica. No hacía falta ser una adivina como Helen para saber lo que pasaba.

Remus jugaba en medio del salón, en el suelo, con Matt, cuando un chasquido le reveló que Helen acababa de aparecerse a su lado. La miró, y le devolvió el gesto una mirada ojerosa y entristecida.

–¿Qué te pasa, eh, Helen? –preguntó Remus poniéndose en pie–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

«No.» Negó con la cabeza. Y como Remus la viera de tal forma derrumbada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, y ella se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, pues su alma estaba ya muerta, y su cuerpo era un pelele a manos de su ida cabeza.

–¡Cuánto te quiero, Remus! –gritó.

Y en esto, el dique que había creado en sus ojos fue destruido. Las lágrimas que hacía un momento contenía, cayeron desbordadas por sus ojos sobre el hombro de Remus, quien no entendía nada. Y así permanecieron unos minutos, abrazados, unidos como un solo cuerpo; pero se separaron al cabo, como todo hombre está destinado a separarse de toda mujer. Se murió el abrazo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–No, pues eres guapa –dijo Ángela–. Vamos, que lo que te diga el tonto este –refiriéndose, claro está, a Soresen– no te lo tomes en serio. Es un bromista de cuidado.

–No, si no me preocupo –dijo Idril Isil, la prometida de Ken Fosworth, quien un momento atrás había dicho que prefería la llamaran Lafken, cual era su nombre indígena. Su acento demarcaba una notable procedencia sudamericana, lo que era cierto. Había emigrado a Inglaterra cuando su padre fue destinado a otra sucursal de la empresa multinacional en que trabajaba–. Si eso son tonterías de este caballerete. Además, que yo no soy nada presumida. Soy una chica de lo más normal¿no, Ken? –dirigiéndose a su futuro marido–. Me gusta la naturaleza, las cosas de la buena vida. Digamos que en eso mantengo la fiel filosofía del pueblo del que procedo. Allí son menos alocados que acá¿no les parece?

–Sí, sí, eso me parece perfecto –dijo Ángela, cortante, a quien las directrices que había tomado la conversación no le satisfacían–. Pero a lo que íbamos, Lafken, que a ti el velo te iba a quedar genial. Te resaltaría los pómulos. Pena –dijo haciendo una mueca– que seas tan blanca de piel, pues el blanco no te va a resaltar nada. Porque te casarás de blanco¿no¿Tú qué opinas, Helen?

Se dirigió a su sobrina, quien hasta aquel momento había estado pendiente en todo momento de la conversación, pero extrañamente silenciosa, hundida en el sillón, sorbiendo su té caliente en profunda contemplación.

–¿Eh? –Se sobresaltó–. ¿Estás hablando conmigo?

–¿Pues con quién voy a estar hablando si no? –preguntó de malos modos–. ¡Helen, Helen! –llamó, histriónica–. Yo no veo otra...

–Perdón, estaba un poco... –pensó–¡distraída!

Lafken sonrió, más que nada por aliviar un poco la tensión.

–Bueno¿queréis otro té? –preguntó Ken para apagar el silencio–. ¿Tú, Remus; te parece? Ya te lo has acabado¿no?

–Sí, pero no me apetece más, gracias –contestó.

–Bueno... –dijo Ken soltando la tetera lentamente.

–¿Por qué no nos contáis cómo os conocisteis? –preguntó Sorensen.

–Ya te lo dije –respondió con una mueca de cansancio–. Ella trabajaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y yo en la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica. Sin más... Yo la vi un día, y como era tan guapa –Lafken sonrió complacida–, no pude menos que caer rendido a sus pies.

–Pero qué tonto eres, Kenito –dijo Lafken entre risas pícaras.

–¿Kenito? –inquirió Sorensen divertido–. ¿Así llamas a mi primo? Kenito. –Asintió mientras sopesaba el nombre–. No sé, puede que empice a utilizarlo a partir de ahora.

–¡No, te lo prohíbo! –gritó Ken rojo de furia–. Así sólo me llama ella. ¡Nadie más que ella!

Se callaron. Lafken estaba cohibida, sonrojada. Cabizbaja, miraba los zapatos de todo el mundo. Remus la contempló un momento y pensó que se sentiría mal por haber sacado a colación lo de "Kenito". Pero, instintivamente, sus ojos pasaron de la guapa chica peruana a Helen. Seguía sumida en su propio mundo, con los ojos casi cerrados por completo, con la cabeza echada hacia delante, el cuello cansado.

–¡Menuda imagen le estáis dando a la pobre chica de nosotros! –exclamó Ángela con indignación–. Hay que integrarla. ¿No? –Remus fue el único que demostró que la escuchaba encogiéndose de hombros–. Es que aquí, venga a sacar, venga a pinchar¡mirad si sois malas personas! Verás, Lafken, te vamos a dar unos apuntillos la mar de curiosos y verás lo pronto que te integras en esta tu nueva familia. Y para eso, claro está –sonrió pícaramente–, tienes que conocernos un poco mejor.

Lafken, intrigada, levantó la cabeza con aspecto de incredulidad, esperando cualquier cosa.

–Mira, empezaré por mí. Yo estuve casada cerca de diez años con un hombre al que no amaba apenas antes de conocer a Sorensen. –Le puso una mano sobre la del hombre, sonriéndole–. Un día, mira qué casualidad, me acosté con éste, borrachos como una cuba. –Las mejillas de Sorensen se encendieron de pura vergüenza–. Y tuvimos a Mark, que ahora está con tita Helen. Ya la conocerás... ¡Y a su marido¡Ése sí que es un personaje! Es que es muggle. –Rio–. Bueno, pues eso, tuvimos un hijo y me separé de mi anterior marido, Ryan. –Lafken sonrió, para complacerla, aunque se había quedado sorprendida. ¡Si hubiera sabido lo que le quedaba por averiguar...!–. Pero lo más gracioso del asunto es que éste –señalando a Sorensen– era marica. –Rio. Lafken no pudo reprimir una risita de incredulidad–. Yo no sé cómo ni cuándo –volvió a reír–, pero se cambió de acera. Yo no sé vosotros, pero para mí es morboso que se haya acostado con tíos antes que conmigo. –Rio picarona–. No sé, además he tenido que enseñarle mucho.

–Ah, claro... –dijo para demostrar que estaba pendiente a las palabras de Ángela. Lo cierto es que se había quedado petrificada.

–Pero eso no es todo. –Rio. Miró a Remus y la expresión de éste fue tornándose paulatinamente del estado normal a la incredulidad, la esperanza de que no lo hiciera y al grito reprimido de «no»–. Remus, por ejemplo, ahí donde lo ves tan vigoroso, es hombre por partida doble.

Se calló para que la duda y la incertidumbre corrieran paralelas por el interior anhelante de Lafken.

–¿Por qué? –terminó preguntando, curiosa.

–No lo digas –dijo Remus en tono severo, sin abrir los ojos.

–¡Oh, vamos, Remusín! –exclamó Ángela–. Si va a ser de la familia...

–¡Como si quiere ser Rowling en persona! –exclamó Remus–. ¡No! Y punto.

–Mira qué remilgado eres –dijo Ángela meneando la cabeza con aspecto de asqueada–. Vamos, lo malo que va a ser que le digamos que eres un licántropo. –Se llevó una mano a la boca, despacio–. Huy. Se me ha escapado. –Y parecía cierto.

Remus se derrumbó, incapaz de hacer ya nada contra su tía política (o cuñada, depende del punto de vista que adoptemos). ¡Santa Rowing bendita del cielo! Le entraron ganas de cogerla del cullo y ahogarla, pero ¿qué solucionaría aquello? Se contentó con ver cómo el rostro de Lafken pasaba del tono normal al morado de asfixia, al blanco de impresión y al rojo de terror. ¡Y todos consecutivos!

–¿No te habrás enfadado, verdad, Remus? –preguntó Ángela con exagerada preocupación–. Mira que no era mi intención. ¿Te has enfadado?

–¡No! –exclamó Remus con cansancio–. Pero no sé de qué te disculpas, pues se lo ibas a decir quisiera yo o no.

–¿Yo? –preguntó descaradamente–. ¡Nunca! Por que me muera aquí ahora mismo que no –contestó, pero le traicionó su carácter y se sonrió–. De ahí el juego de palabras¿comprendes? –dijo a Lafken–. Hombre por doble sentido: hombre y hombre lobo. –Ángela rio a mandíbula batiente, mientras Lafken en absoluto; estaba más preocupada en si aquello era peligroso o no, seguramente–. Ya ves, Remus es muy ambiguo.

–¡Ah! –Rio Sorensen a carcajadas–. Creía que el ambiguo era yo.

Todos explotaron en carcajadas estridentes, y Lafken se contagió del bullicio. Sólo Helen permanecía impertérrita en su sillón, como barco contra corriente.

–Bueno, eso es lo más cantoso, diríamos –comentó Ángela volviendo al tema de lo de sacar trapos sucios de la gente–. No sé... De Ken y de mi sobrina no hay mucho. Bueno¡qué diantre! No hay nada de nada. Helen es la persona más transparente que haya conocido en mi vida. –Helen levantó lentamente los ojos y miró a su tía con el rostro gris, apagado–, y Ken... Pues, la verdad, yo no creo que tenga algo así...

–¡Ah, sí! –exclamó Sorensen loco de alegría–. Pues claro que tiene. Antes de ti se ha liado por lo menos con veinte chavalas, aunque él se obstina en ocultarlo. ¿Te lo ha contado alguna vez?

La barbilla de Lafken tembló ligeramente. Se volvió a Ken con dura expresión y después a Sorensen, a quien le respondió:

–No... No me había dicho nada...

–¡Pues no es ligón tu novio ni nada! –exclamó Ángela, pronta a meter bulla–. Todo un donjuán. Mira que hasta a mí un día me tiró los tejos en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Lafken se volvió hacia su prometido con la boca muy abierta, descolgada, seguramente, como su confianza por el joven.

–¿Cómo¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido Ken–. ¿Eso cuándo fue?

–¿Lo preguntas? –inquirió Ángela haciéndose la sorprendida–. Vamos, en una de estas navidades, no me acuerdo ya. Es que hace tiempo de eso... Coincidimos en la puerta del cuarto de baño, aguardando para entrar, y me dijite que pasara primero, porque veías que me estaba meando hasta las trancas.

–¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Ken.

–¿Que qué tiene de malo? –repitió Ángela riendo–. ¡Tú lo que querías era echarme un polvo en el cuarto de baño! Que te pillé yo desde el principio: a ti las que te van somos las maduritas.

–¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Lafken con expresión de enojo.

–Y si no –intervino Sorensen–¡lo de las veinte chicas no hay quien se lo discuta!

Lafken se levantó de improviso y golpeó a Ken, pero un golpe suave, cariñoso (?), de ésos que se dan las parejas conciliadoras en medio de una disputa rutinaria. Se marcharon a una habitación de interior, discutiendo acaloradamente.

–Pero... ¡Huy, que se pelean! –exclamó Ángela–. Os seguiréis casando¿no? Mira que tenía yo ya unas ideas para la despedida de soltera... Porque habrá despedida¿no? Huy. –Se le puso el cuerpo malo de sólo imaginarlo–. Es que figúrate tú viendo aparecer unos "boys" de ésos que Rowling manda, con todo muy bien puesto y con un mondongo bien grande. –Se rio con sólo pensarlo–. Pero... Os seguiréis casando¿no?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando la voz se apaga y sólo queda el ronco estertor, entonces ya nada sirve... Se apagan las luces y se baja el telón. La función se acabó...

–¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? –preguntó Matt con cara entrañable.

–Oh, nada –respondió Helen como regresando de una ensoñación–. Sólo estaba distraída. –Le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso y maternal a su hijo–. Anoche dormí muy mal.

El día era perfecto para una celebración, y el convite de boda a propósito del enlace de Lafken y Ken era una oportunidad envidiable. Celebrado al aire libre, en medio de un frondoso y verde jardín, el cielo se extendía como una sábana clara, y la brisa corría limpia y pura; un aire puramente descontaminado.

Lafken estaba preciosa. Su largo velo, blanco esmaltado, caía por su espléndida y brillante cabellera. Se había coronado la cabeza con un lazo de flores muy colorista, cosa que resaltaba sus orígenes indígenas.

En aquel moemento, Ken, su ya marido, y ella posaban ante el fotógrafo, con la maravillosa fuente de motivos barrocos a sus espaldas. Sonreían con esa felicidad propia de los que incian una andadura hasta entonces desconocida. El amor les hacía relucir sus ojos, y sus bocas sonreían cuando no se besaban entre ellos.

–Hacen una bonita pareja¿no? –comentó Remus.

–Sí, es cierto –dijo Helen.

–¡Mira, que yo me cambio! –exclamó Ángela, que venía discutiendo con Sorensen y andando rudamente. Estaba la tía de Helen vestida con un largo e impresionante vestido de lentejuelas, más propio de una celebración nocturna que ésta, pero, después de todo, había sido elección de Ángela–. Que yo me siento allí.

–Pero, Ángela... –replicaba Sorensen con rostro de desesperación–. ¿Cómo vas a...?

–¿Cómo? –lo interrumpió. Habían llegado a la mesa de Remus y Helen, y la mujer se dejó caer pesadamente–. ¿Os importa? –preguntó.

–En absoluto –respondió Remus contrariado, haciendo caso omiso de los exagerados ademanes que Sorensen hacía a espaldas de su novia para que le dijera que no.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó Ángela–. Es que mira que sentarnos tu primo con tus abuelos y tu tía...

–¿Qué tiene de malo? –inquirió Sorensen sin comprender–. Es mi familia.

–Es tu familia, es tu familia... –remedó Ángela groseramente–. Pues podrías habérmelos presentado antes, que menuda situación más violenta. Y ya sabes que ese tipo de encuentros no me gustan. Tus abuelos no hablan. A nada que va a decir algo el pobre anciano se le descuelga la dentadura postiza, que ya que estamos podrías hacerle algo. Tu abuela... ¡Tu abuela! –exclamó–. ¿No la has visto? No hacía más que mirarme de arriba abajo. Y tu tía y yo no tenemos confianza... No sé, es una mujer muy fría. ¡Es que si me traes a la boda de tu primo sin habérmelos presentado antes, pues normal! Así que me vengo aquí, con mi familia, que por lo menos me río un rato¿no? –Respiró, tomó aire después de tan desenfrenado discurso.

Sorensen terminó por suspirar. ¿Qué remedio había? Había que acatar las órdenes de Ángela o sufrir las posteriores consecuencias. Era preferible lo primero¿dónde iba a parar?

–¿Y Mark? –preguntó Helen.

–Lo he dejado con tus padres que están dando un paseo por un parquecillo que hay ahí detrás –explicó–. Matt también se podría ir, si quiere. Con lo que él se ríe con el abuelo Nicked¿verdad? –Le sonrió–. Las bodas son muy aburridas para los niños si no tiene otros niños con los que jugar. ¡Anda, ea! –exclamó–. ¿Por qué no te vas con los abuelitos un ratito y así te pones a correr y a jugar y esas cosas¿Te parece?

Matt asintió sonriendo y se bajó del asiento de un salto.

–Pero, Ángela... Deberías hacer un intento. ¿O es que acaso yo no tolero a tu familia? –preguntó Sorensen volviendo a lo mismo.

–¡Claro que la aceptabas! –Rio Ángela–. ¡Como que ya era la tuya!

–No sé cómo lo hacéis –dijo Remus–, pero siempre estáis de bronca. Bronca tras bonca¿no os aburrís?

–No –respondió Ángela de lo más convencida y normal, ignorando que aquélla había sido una pregunta retórica.

Una tropa de camareros afloró como salidos de la misma tierra. Tenían lustrosas camisas rojas y pantalones negros muy limpios. Iban erguidos como estacas y tenían un inmaculado paño de cocina en el brazo. Pasaron por las mesas y fueron convocando los vinos de la bodega.

–Excelente cosecha –comentó Sorensen cuando vio la etiqueta–. Yo no soy enólogo ni mucho menos, pero un poquito entiendo. –Sonrió un poco jactancioso.

–¡Pero qué listo eres! –exclamó Ángela agarrándolo de los carrillos–. Es que esto de tener un novio bibliotecario tiene mucho filón. Al Trivial mágico no hay quien le gane.

–Ni al "Monopoly" –comentó Remus–. Para mí que hace trampas.

–¡Qué va! –Se ofendió en broma Sorensen–. Lo que pasa es que sé invertir. Tengo espíritu de empresario.

–Y por eso te metiste a bibliotecario –soltó Ángela de sopetón–. Muy lógico...

–¡Dumbledore! –exclamó Remus.

Se levantó. En efecto, el anciano mago, con su barba alisada y su amplia sonrisa, estaba allí delante.

–¡Qué pena que Ken te haya sentado en una mesa aparte¿verdad? –comentó Remus.

–Bueno, no estoy aparte –dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila–. Estoy con McGonagall y algunos otros profesores. Tenía ganas de verlos.

Remus rio.

–Pero si los ves todos los días... –dijo.

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza, de pronto súbitamente serio.

–No te lo había querido decir, Remus, por no alarmarte.

–¿Decirme qué?

–El consejo escolar me ha vedado del cargo de director de Hogwarts.

–¿Qué? –gritó Remus asombrado.

–Los ataques aquellos que te comenté han continuado, y cada vez son más persistentes. El consejo ha considerado buena idea destituirme.

–¡Pero eso es una locura! –exclamó Remus–. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! –Dumbledore sonrió halagado, pero en su mirada existía un remilgo de tristeza–. ¡Es injusto!

–Así es la vida. –Sonrió el anciano–. Pero aún no ha acabado todo. Mientras haya personas que me sean fieles dentro del castillo, yo estaré ahí. Y tú tampoco lo olvides –le dijo–. Algún día podría hacerte falta.

Remus no lo comprendió, pero aquello tampoco era sustancial. Las más de las veces lo extraño era comprenderle. Se despidió de él y le dijo que deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas se solucionaran pronto.

Al rato regresaron los señores Nicked con su nieto y su sobrino, el primero correteando alrededor de ellos y el segundo durmiendo tranquilo en los maternales brazos de la señora Nicked, que sonreía abiertamente, como si rememorara sus viejos años de madre de un precioso bebé.

El señor Nicked se fue a sentar cuando Matt, travieso, le quitó la silla y el muggle estuvo a punto de caerse. Lo maldijo con el puño en alto, pero al momento se contagió de la travesura y se echó a reír. El pequeño quiso volverle a quitar la silla, pero el señor Nicked la agarró con manos de hierro, y Remus se apresuró a levantarse y regañar a su hijo.

–Pero es que si se sienta el abuelo ahí –dijo con cara de morritos–¡se va a caer!

–¿Qué estás diciendo, eh... eh... eh? –preguntó el señor Nicked.

Pero el ruido de la silla al resquebrajarse ahogó sus últimas palabras, balbuceantes ante su inminente caída. Se levantó pesadamente del suelo, con el trasero dolorido y rascándose la cabeza.

–¿Cómo...? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Cómo has sabido...¿Eh, Matt?

El pequeño, de sólo cinco años, se encogió de hombros, jactancioso, pues él tenía razón.

–¿No habrá tenido una visión? –participó Helen con ahínco–. A ver, Matt –se puso en pie la mujer–¿tú has visto algo¿Algo en tu mente, cualquier cosa¿Has creído que se te llenaba la cabeza de niebla y has visto caerse al abuelo? A ver, di.

–No, no he visto nada –respondió inocentemente.

Un silencio abrumador sepultó aquella mesa. Entretanto, la señora Nicked reparó la pata de la silla de su marido, que se había resquebrajado porque la madera esstaba podrida por dentro.

–¡Menuda casualidad¿no? –exclamó Sorensen vivaracho–. Dice un pego, así, sin más, y lo acierta. –Rio–. A ver si es que va a traer buena suerte. Qué pena que no haya loterías mágicas, como las muggles... Nos forraríamos.

–No digas tonterías –repuso la señora Nicked tranquilamente, sin parecer demasiado reprensora–. Ya era hora de que el niño sacase algo de mi hija, pues en lo físico nadie puede discutir que sea hijo de Remus –comentó–. No habrá tenido una visión, pero siendo hijo de quien es –le sonrió a su hija, que la escuchaba atentamente–, no me extrañaría que tuviese algún tipo de don, heredado por supuesto. Quién sabe, presentimientos, impulsos...

Y había acertado.

Se echaron una nueva copa de vino, y otra. ¡Cuánto se retrasaba la comida! No hacían más que consultar sus relojes, impacientes, escuchando los propios y ajenos rugidos de sus estómagos famélicos.

Una orquesta deprimente se subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar una triste pieza. Como no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer, Sorensen y Ángela, y los señores Nicked salieron a la vez a marcarse un baile; otras parejas de otras mesas los imitaron, igualmente deseosos de desoír las llamadas interiores del hambre.

–¿Bailamos, Helen? –le propuso Remus.

–No me apetece –respondió con desgana–. Si no te importa...

–¡Vamos, Helen! –intentó animarla–. Que ahí sentada pareces un mamotreto arrugado. –Se puso en pie–. ¡Vamos!

–Pero los niños... –dijo.

–¡Matt es ya grande! –dijo Remus–. ¿Verdad que sí, hombrecito? –Su hijo asintió honroso–. Y si hay algún peligro, pues tiene un presentimiento y se acabó; que para familia peculiar la nuestra... Y Mark está durmiendo en el carrito. ¡Vamos!

Helen se levantó desganada, cogida de la impetuosa mano de Remus. El pequeño Matt indagó el rostro ofuscado de su madre, y su boca se descolgó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

La música palpitaba en los oídos de Helen como la sangre impulsada del corazón. ¿O acaso era su circulación? El cielo se tiñó violeta y las persona que pululaban a su lado se deformaron en grotescas y horrendas figuras esperpénticas.

–Vamos, Helen –dijo la voz de Remus, distorsionada por un malvado avenimiento.

Sintió que la cogía de la cintura y ponía su mano junto a la suya y la llevaba al compás de una música que a ella se le antojaba infernal.

El mundo daba vueltas alrededor de ella. Todo era movimiento. Pálpito, mareo, duda, desconierto; el cuello no sostenía el peso de su cabeza. Desquebrajo, voces, náuseas, dolor.

–¿Helen?

Helen cayó derrumbada en los brazos de Remus, respirando con dificultad.

–¡Helen! –gritó Remus–. ¡Helen!

Pero sus oídos sólo percibían un cacofónico distorsionamiento.

–¡Helen! –clamaba una voz desgarrada–. Helen...

Una mente embotada, unos oídos muertos y unos ojos fríos y vacíos.

–¡Señora Nicked! –llamó Remus con desesperación.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, reposando sobre sus brazos la cabeza de su mujer, que se iba para los lados.

Pasos alrededor. Miradas y murmullos. Alguien más se arrodilló al lado de la mujer. Le tocó la frente y tomó el pulso.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Remus a su suegra.

–No lo sé... –respondió con impotencia–. Hay que llevarla al hospital.

–Helen –invocó una vez más Remus–. ¡Helen!

Los ojos de ésta pestañearon.

–Remus...

Se desmayó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La impotencia aquel día de todos los allegados a Helen fue mayúscula. Cuando llegaron a San Mungo les comunicaron que no atenderían a Helen.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la señora Nicked, de tan mal humor que estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes.

–Pues verá, señora Nicked –explicó su jefe con mucha paciencia y sangre fría–. Tengo entendido que la señora Lupin estuvo en contacto con un paciente antes de saber que padecía una rarísima enfermedad muy contagiosa. El paciente murió, y, pese al enorme cariño que le tengo a Helen, me temo que no podemos correr el mismo riesgo otra vez. –Tomó una pausa–. Lo siento.

Con todo, la mejor idea que se les ocurrió¡pues no existía más remedio, fue la de cuidar ellos mismos a Helen. No iban a dejar que Helen cayera en las garras de la enfermedad sin recibir al menos un tratamiento que pudiera salvarla.

Grande fue la discusión sobre dónde establecerla, y la única idea en claro a la que llegaron es que los sitios no les sobraban. Hubo propuestas descabelladas, como que Sorensen podría cerrar la biblioteca durante su cuarentena e instalarla allí; pero al final se decidieron por la que, sin duda, era la más descabellada de todas: bajaron a Helen al sótano...

Consideraron que pocas visiones tendría dormida. Pero no pudieron ahorrar el primer mal trago. En cuanto la ayudaron a entrar, el sótano se deformó como venía siendo costumbre, y vio algo inimaginable... Un trol negruzco y de rostro achatado avanzaba hacia ella, con un mazo repleto de pinchos pronto a apastárselo en la cabeza. Sobre su cabeza, relucientes estrellas de fuego caían del cielo. Hasta el suelo temblaba a causa de los pasos del trol. Pero algo más grande y más fuerte llegó por detrás; cuando Helen, que se creía delirando, vio mejor, antojábasele que desvariaba: un enorme lobo de glaseado cristal, de siete metros y pico de alto, por lo menos, aplastó al trol con sólo pisarlo con su enorme pata peluda. Helen se lo quedó mirando, y el lobo a Helen, y la mujer volvió a desmayarse.

Ya no habría más visiones en el sótano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus entró en la cocina. Estaba muy silenciosa, aunque en ella la señora Nicked preparaba la poción que administraría enseguida a su hija.

–¿Puedo ayudarte, Helen? –preguntó Remus con voz cansada.

La mujer se giró lentamente, con ojos tristes, y le sonrió sin ganas.

–No, hijo –respondió–. Es una pócima complicada. Hay que medir con mucha precisión hasta el último ingrediente.

Remus asintió, comprendió. No quería intervenir si su participación iba a ser contraproducente para Helen. Helen... Hacía sólo dos días que estaba allí abajo, y el mundo parecía que se hubiera acabado sin ella a su lado.

–Pues quiero bajar –dijo Remus tras mucho pensarlo–. Yo también quiero bajar al sótano.

–No, Remus –contestó la señora Nicked inflexible–. Es peligroso. –Exasperada, soltó un prolongado suspiro–. Podrías contagiarte.

–¿Y tú? –inquirió Remus sin ofrecer tregua–. ¿Qué pasa entonces contigo?

–Bajaré con una mascarilla –explicó sin énfasis–. Alguien tiene que bajar a cuidar de ella. ¿No te parece?

Remus asintió. Pero enseguida replicó:

–¡Pues yo voy también! –exclamó–. Tú la cuidarás, pero ¿quién le dará el cariño, eh?

La señora Nicked se volvió lentamente. Quiso ofenderse, pero no pudo. Le dolía demasiado el corazón como para conseguirlo.

–Remus, también es mi hija –dijo–. Yo también sé lo que es el cariño. –Le desbordó una lágrima–. Yo también quiero que se recupere¿sabes? Yo tampoco quiero que muera. –Contrajo el rostro, intentando evitar que su rostro, normalmente impasible, se viera surcado por un caudal de lágrimas de cristal. Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la mesa. Apareció una mascarilla de color verde–. Ahí tienes –dijo–. Pero sabe a lo que te expones.

–Lo sé –cogiéndola–, y no me importa. Si ella muriese... –Intentó no pensar en ello–. Si ella muriese, yo me moriría.

–No va a morir –dijo la señora Nicked autoconvenciéndose.

La sanadora cogió un diminuto frasco de la repisa y lo introdujo en la olla hirviente. La pócima, espesa y de un asqueroso color terroso, se hinchaba en pompas que explotaban con mucho ruido.

–Bajemos –dijo la señora Nicked.

Salieron de la cocina. Atravesaron el salón vacío. Llegaron al pasillo oscuro y descendieron por la raquítica escalera de madera podrida. Abrieron la puerta del sótano y la cama de Helen apareció entre la penumbra.

Avanzaron hasta ella. La señora Nicked sacó su varita y la apuntó al rostro de su hija, que abrió los ojos con tremendo esfuerzo.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó la madre.

Helen balbuceó, pero nada coherente salió por su boca. Remus la vio tan desvalida que sintió ganas de llorar, de abrazarla, de arroparla con su cuerpo, armarla de besos, recuperarla con sus besos y protegerla.

La señora Nicked le incorporó con una mano la cabeza y la ayudó a tragar la poción, que debía saber a perros muertos por la expresión del rostro de Helen.

–Helen... –dijo Remus.

Estaba dormida.

–¿Qué le has dado? –preguntó Remus a su suegra–. ¿Una poción somnífera o qué?

–No, Remus –dijo la señora Nicked–. Es un remedio, o al menos espero que lo sea –dijo bajando la cabeza y el tono–. Helen se ha desmayado de nuevo. Está crítica, Remus.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirió el hombre con un nudo en la garganta que le provocó que sus palabras sonaran ahogadas y rotas.

–No lo sé, Remus –dijo apartando la mirada–. No lo sé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una cálida lágrima salpicó la tersa piel de la mano de Helen. Remus se enjuagó las mejillas, surcadas del ratro de la salada agua, con los ojos rojos y los labios apretados.

Estaba sentado a su lado, en el sótano, cogido de su mano y besándosela de cuando en cuando. Aquello le provocaba desazón¡la mano de la mujer estaba fría como un témpano! Todo su cuerpo tiritaba en sueños por un frío interno.

Subió a por una gasa húmeda y se la puso sobre la frente. Le acarició la mejilla, evitando las lágrimas.

–Helen... –le susurró–. Helen...

Abrumador silencio.

–Sé que me estás escuchando. Sé que, aunque tus ojos estén cerrados, tú me escuchas. –Sintió que no podía evitar las lágrimas, y bajó la cabeza. Miró al techo y respiró hondo, tragándoselas–. Lo presiento. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo peor de todo es que me siento culpable. –Lloró–. Tú me evitabas porque no querías contagiarme, y yo pensaba... Yo pensaba... ¡Cuán cretino soy! Helen... Quisiera que despertaras. Quisiera que estuvieras bien y me pudieses perdonar. Estoy sufriendo tanto... Helen... Por favor, no me dejes.

Y soltó su mano inerte sobre la blanca sábana de lino.

Subió los escalones del sótano a la primera planta sin poder evitar el llanto que se le había descontrolado. Con la cabeza agachada subió hasta el último de los escalones, deseoso de echarse un rato. Pero no podía...

Tropezó con alguien al final de la escalera.

–¡Helen!

–Oh, perdón, no quería asustarte –dijo la señora Nicked–. Vengo con un poco de retraso.

–¿Qué, es que tienes que administrarle alguna otra poción a Helen? –preguntó.

–No –respondió mirándolo con ojos brillantes–. A ti. –Le alargó un frasco con taponadura de corcho–. ¿Cómo diantre pensabas transformarte esta tarde, eh? –inquirió–. Es poción de matalobos. Suerte que me acordé. Aunque podrías habérmela pedido. –Le sonrió–. Yo soy como una madre para ti¿vale?

Remus asintió.

Se abrazaron y lloraron, con Helen a pocos metros de ellos agonizante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt dibujaba en la mesa del salón, con Remus en el sofá contemplándolo con ojos cansados. Acariciaba el lomo de Maullidos, que se dejaba hacer de buen talante. Había puesto a dibujar al pequeño Matt porque, a pesar de sus inocentes cinco años, no quería que descubriera que su madre agonizaba en el sótano.

Pero Matt era un chico muy avispado.

El pequeño hijo Lupin soltó el lápiz de color rojo. Se volvió lentamente hacia su padre con la mirada muy abierta y penetrante, y le preguntó:

–Papá¿mamá está mala?

Remus dejó de acariciar al gato, y miró a su hijo con ojos tristes.

–Sí, Matt –respondió–; está muy malita.

–¿Se va a morir? –preguntó el pequeño con expresión triste.

–¡No! –exclamó Remus levantándose y abrazándolo–. Jamás. No pienses en eso¿vale? Mamá no se va a morir. Se va a poner bien. Ya lo verás.

Pero hasta a él mismo le costaba convencerse.

Una llamarada de verdes lenguas brillantes se alzó en la chimenea. Dumbledore, vestido con una discreta túnica lisa y un gorro picudo en la cabeza, entró en el salón.

–Remus¿qué tal? –preguntó tras abrazarlo.

–¿Qué tal qué? –inquirió Remus a su vez–. ¿Helen? –Dumbledore asintió lentamente–. Te mentiría si te dijese que bien. –Bajó el tono de voz para que Matt no pudiera escucharlos–. Lleva así ya una semana y media. –Evitó un par de lágrimas que le subieron desde la nariz–. No creo que salga de ésta.

–No digas eso –lo consoló Dumbledore–. Helen es una mujer fuerte, intrépida. Ganará a la enfermedad, no me cabe duda.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Remus mirándolo con ojos cristalinos.

Dumbledore asintió.

–No olvides que en el sótano hay una fuerza, un poder desconocido. –Sonrió–. Para bien o para mal, a Helen la ayudará.

Remus sonrió. Necesitaba escuchar palabras de ánimo, falacias intrépidas. Su corazón flaqueaba. Su mente discurría un futuro incierto.

–¿Quieres tomar algo, Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus.

–No, nada –respondió el anciano sentándose en el sofá.

Remus se sentó a su lado.

–¿Y tú qué? –preguntó el licántropo–. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por el colegio? –Deseaba que una conversación ajena lo distrajera por un rato.

–¡Oh, bien! –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo–. Harry Potter descubrió al culpable. Y he sido readmitido en el cargo. Ha sido algo muy curioso: el consejo dice que Malfoy los amenazó con echar una maldición sobre sus familias y sus casas si no accedían a destituirme.

–¿Dices que Harry descubrió al culpable? –preguntó con curiosidad Remus–. ¿Quién era?

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente antes de responder:

–Voldemort.

–¿Voldemort?

–Así es.

–Pero Voldemort... ¿Ha vuelto al poder?

–En absoluto –respondió Dumbledore–. Pero cuando tenía dieciséis años dejó un cuaderno, un diario en el que existiría para siempre como un recuerdo. Alguien ha abierto ese diario este año. Pero ya ha sido destruido para siempre. Y también lo que había en la Cámara de los Secretos.

–Pero... ¿la cámara esa no era una patraña?

–No, en absoluto. Slytherin construyó en verdad esa cámara. Harry la ha descubierto. Sólo pueden acceder a ella los que tienen el poder más sublime de los slytherins: hablar con las serpientes.

–¿Harry sabe pársel?

–Eso parece –respondió el anciano–. Según creo, Voldemort le transfirió algunos de sus poderes en el momento en que le dejó su famosa cicatriz.

Remus sopesó en un instante todo lo que acababa de averiguar.

–¡Vaya con Harry Potter! –exclamó–. Está dando de sí más de lo que nadie jamás hubiera imaginado¿verdad?

–No te imaginas cómo –contestó Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por las tardes, aquello parecía cualquier cosa menos una casa. La señora Nicked se tiraba el santo día preparando pociones. Incluso había dejado de ir a trabajar, tal había sido su enojo por que no aceptaran a su hija. El señor Nicked, Sorensen y Ángela se sentaban en el salón silenciosos, aguardando no sé qué. Hasta un día se llegaron los recién casados, Ken y Lafken, que estaban muy preocupados por Helen.

Pero ésta seguía igual, congelada, dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, cosida a la cama como al final de su vida.

–¿Y no ha tenido Matt ningún presentimiento? –preguntó Sorensen por lo bajo a su hermano–. Quizás ese don suyo fuese ahora muy positivo.

–Nada –contestó Remus–. O si ha sentido algo, no ha dicho nada. –Suspiró–. Perdonadme, pero tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

Se levantó del sillón y se agarró a la baranda de madera. Subió despacio los escalones, como todo lo que hacía últimamente: sin ánimo, desganado. Avanzó por el largo pasillo cuando sintió pasos detrás de él.

Se volvió y vio la apagada figura del señor Nicked.

–Matthew –dijo Remus–. ¿Qué quieres?

–¡Que no se muera! –explotó, rompiendo a llorar, echándose sobre su yerno, quien lo recibió asombrado; quien lo abrazó lloroso–. ¡Oh, Remus! Tenía que hablar con alguien. Con mi mujer me daba vergüenza, después de todo. ¡Oh, Remus! –exclamó otra vez–. No quiero que se muera.

–Yo tampoco –comentó Remus entre gemidos–. Pero la veo tan mal... Y el otro, el que la contagió... ¡Muertos, todos muertos! La muerte me persigue como un fantasma. ¡Fantasmas! –Recordó a su madre, Nathalie Lupin–. Cuánta desgracia...

–Ay, mi pobre niña –se compadeció el señor Nicked–. ¿Sabes qué? –Puso cara de amargada alegría–. Recuerdo cuando era un bebé y la recogía en mis brazos –hizo como que la acunaba en ese momento–; sus llantos, sus risas, sus parloteos... ¡Ay, mi pequeña princesa! Ay...

Remus pensó un momento. Le dijo a su suegro que aguardara a que él entrase en el cuarto de baño, que después le tenía que dar una sorpresa. Lo llevó hasta el dormitorio de matrimonio, plagado de fotos mágicas en las que sonreían muy felices Remus y Helen. El señor Nicked sintió un gran abatimiento en el corazón.

Remus se agachó con la doble puerta del armario abierta. Abrió un cajón y sacó un recipiente que el señor Nicked no había visto en su vida.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó sin exaltarse. Y aquello demostró a Remus lo profundamente solitario y dolido que se sentía, pues, aun sabiendo que debía tratarse de un objeto mágico, no se había emocionado.

–Un pensadero. El pensadero de tu hija –explicó Remus–. Podrás verla como entonces. Y así sabremos que está viva. Más viva que nunca. Entremos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se despertó muy temprano aquella mañana. Pero no era nada nuevo; no podía conciliar el sueño; ojeroso y con el pelo enmarañado, avanzó bostezando hasta el cuarto de baño. Se mojó la cara con agua fría un par de veces, hasta que se creyó bien despierto, y al levantar la cabeza se vio reflejado en el espejo. Unos ojos tristes, una piel cetrina y apagada, y un pelo cada vez más cano. Se pasó los dedos entre el cabello y suspiró.

Se anudó un batín. Bajó las escaleras en silencio, no queriendo despertar a Matt. Como todas las mañanas, bajó hasta el sótano, empujó la puerta y se sentó al lado de su mujer, besándole la mano, para darle los buenos días.

–Hola, Helen. ¿Qué tal? –habló sin esperar respuesta alguna. Sabía que no se la daría–. ¿Has dormido bien? Yo no. Estoy preocupado. Aunque te veo mejor cara. Tu madre me ha dicho que esta mañana no iba a poder venir tan temprano, así que te tendré que dar yo las pociones. Sé que están asquerosas, pero tienes que tomártelas... –Sonrió, creyendo que a Helen aquel comentario le hubiera hecho gracia–. Así –le acarició la mejilla–, dormida, pareces... muerta. –Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla–. Pero yo sé que eres fuerte.

Los labios de la mujer, resecos, se despegaron, pero Remus no se dio cuenta.

–Lo conseguiremos, ya lo verás –seguía diciendo–. No me separaré de tu lado hasta que abras los ojos para siempre.

–Remus...

El corazón del licántropo palpitó a cien por hora. Ahora, en el momento de la verdad, no supo qué decir. Sentía tal regocijo en su interior...

–Helen... –dijo, besándole la mano innumerables veces–. Oh, Helen...

En la lejanía, una campanada, triste, grave y elegíaca sonó en alguna parte del recóndito mundo.

–Oh, Helen –dijo Remus llorando ahora de alegría–. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...

Y a cada "te quiero" le seguía una marea de besos en la mano.

Otra campanada...

–Remus... –susurró Helen sin voz–. Lo siento, Remus.

Lágrimas en los ojos de ambos.

–Tú no tienes nada que sentir, Helen –dijo Remus.

Otra campanada...

–Quien tiene que sentir algo soy yo –prosiguió el licántropo–. ¡No te apoyé! –Derramó sendas lágrimas sobre la mano de su mujer–. Y no te imaginas cuánto me pesa. Con lo que yo te amo...

Otra campanada...

–Te amo, Remus –dijo Helen sin voz–. Nunca podré olvidarte.

Otra campanada...

Un largo silencio prosiguió a aquella tenue afirmación de la enferma sanadora.

Otra campanada...

–Remus, escucha –dijo Helen–. Recuerda siempre que estés mal que yo te quiero, que te quiero como nunca a antes ha querido persona alguna a otra. ¡Mi vida has sido tú! Y yo seguiré viva mientras tú sigas aquí.

Otra campanada...

–Pero vas a tener que ser fuerte¿eh? –Remus no podía contener lágrimas amargas que derramaba por sus ojos como fuente inacabada–. Recuérdalo¿vale?

Otra campanada...

–Cuida de Matt...

–¡Helen, no! –exclamó Remus con el gesto contraído–. No hagas esto. No te despidas.

–Cuídalo, por favor... –dijo sin hacerle caso.

Otra campanada...

–Yo no tengo fuerzas para nada –dijo la mujer–. Mis ojos se nublan. Mi cuerpo no me responde. Sólo te veo a ti, Remus. No me olvides, Remus.

–¿Cómo iba a poder, eh? –gimoteó el hombre.

Otra campanada...

–Nunca te entristezcas por mí. Me fui feliz. Me fui pensando en ti, y en Matt. Recuerda siempre que os quería mucho. Y que os querré dondequiera que esté. Te amaré hasta el infinito, y cuando sufras, desde el cielo te reconfortaré. Nunca¡nunca, te abandonaré.

Otra campanada...

–Sabe –prosiguió la mujer– que he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado. Nunca me he sentido más regalada y grata que con tu amor, Remus. Allá donde vaya... Te quiero tanto, Remus... Te quiero tanto...

Otra campanada...

–Remus...

Y a la decimotercera campanada, más lúgubre y grave que ninguna, sus ojos se cerraron; cerráronse para no ver ya nada más. Y la mano se descolgó muerta entre los dedos de Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El capítulo quincuagésimo aparecerá, como se acostumbra, dentro de dos semanas, es decir, el **viernes, 7 de octubre**. Supongo que os sorprenderá, porque será "nuevo".

Avance del capítulo 50 (**UN FUGITIVO INOCENTE**): Se sabrá cómo se sucede lo próximo: entierro y demás. ¿Amargor, lágrimas...? (El autor opina: snif, snif...). ¡Reaparece Sirius! Qué fuerte, unos se van y otros vienen. (De nuevo, comentario de autor: no me peguéis ni digáis que soy cruel).

Un saludo para todos.


	50. Un fugitivo inocente

«Y a la decimotercera campanada, más lúgubre y grave que ninguna, sus ojos se cerraron; cerráronse para no ver ya nada más. Y la mano se descolgó muerta entre los dedos de Remus.» (MDUL, cap. 49).

Respondo "reviews", endechas más bien en razón a la calidad de las que muchos han gozado:

**AYA K**. Hola, qué tal. Parece que hace un siglo desde la última vez que habláramos, pero es que han pasado tantas cosas que me siento así, qué rabia. Entiendo lo de los cumpleaños, estabas bromista y querías hacerme una gracia de acertijo, pero no ha sido muy complicado, de verdad, conque podré felicitaros a ambas puntualmente, o eso espero; sólo deseo que no se me vaya mucho la pinza (más de lo que acostumbra) y se me olvide. No sería raro. Con respecto a lo del PAU (no me acostumbro, para mí es la Selectividad de toda la vida), espero que pronto me digas cómo ha salido todo, si has sacado nota suficiente, si te han admitido, etc., etc. Lo de Protocolo... ¡ni idea! Es la primera vez que escucho la carrera esa. Aquí creo que no se da, o por lo menos yo no la he visto en facultad ninguna. Qué raro. ¿Ya te cuadra la historia?... No, creo que no. Todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas... difíciles de aclarar. ¿Cuadrar? Creo que esta historia no cuadrará en la vida... Como tú dices –confirmo–, se me va mucho la pinza. Pobres de los que me aguantáis... ¿Qué, sacó al final tu padre el coche teledirigido? Porque al final hubo fiesta, hubo que celebrar. Si ya lo dije yo, iba a ganar. Yo vi la carrera en casa de Elena; parecía aquello una fiesta del azul, toda la habitación en azul: cada uno con sus respectivas prendas alonsistas y demás enseres (Elena incluso sacó cosas de MoviStar –por lo de azul– para dar el pego). Fue muy entretenido. Aunque la carrera bastante sosa, no hubo nada interesante, nada de a lo que nos tiene acostumbrados. Pero ganó, que es lo que cuenta. Bueno, voy a cortar ya aquí mi parlamento, quedándome en esta ocasión mucho más corto que tú, porque tengo que responderos a todos y salgo en menos de una hora para colgar el capítulo. ¿Me dará tiempo? Un besote enorme, guapa.

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. Qué mensaje más críptico, Silence. Como tu nombre: silencio... La verdad es que, aunque dice muy poco, es uno de los que más me ha emocionado, ya que has sabido emplear muy bien los espacios y los puntos suspensivos para dar sensación de vacío. Qué tierno. Lo único que no me simpatizo es que no me mandases un besín... Oh. Yo no tengo culpa del desagradable acontecimiento que tuvo lugar en la última escena del pasado capítulo. Líbreme de tan ruin pena, de tan zafio pecado, de tan poderosa venganza. Helen era muy joven, le prometía la vida tantas cosas..., dices. ... Callo, pues no puedo decir más de lo que debo. Supongo que era ése un suceso que eclipsa a cuantos otros pudieran haberse podido comentar, pero es que nada más has dicho; nada más sé yo de qué hablarte. Sólo que sigo esperando un nombre, el real; si quieres decírmelo, claro. A lo mejor no te apetece. ¡Ah! Y estuve pensando en tu personaje, pero todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada. Te lo advierto simplemente para que estás al corriente de que pienso en ello pero, como quiero que sea un personaje bueno y no mediocre, lo sigo meditando para no darte el primero que se me ocurra. Sabiendo que pronto te encontrarás más contenta y habrás olvidado el reciente altercado en la vida del licántropo, me despido con la afectuosidad propia de un muchacho desdichado... ¡Y no quiero hablar sobre ello! Te mando un enorme beso que ha de llegar... ¡Si es que no sé ni dónde vives! Eres la eterna desconocida; eres Silence (el silencio).

**HERM**. Hola, Herm. Perdona mi intromisión o descuido, sea cual sea el caso, pero he introducido incluso en el buscador de Microsoft Word sobre el documento de los reviews tu nombre y no me figura ninguna entrada, cosa que me figuraba, porque no recordaba tu _nick_. Lo digo simplemente, no te ofendas, porque no tenía ni idea de si habíamos hablado antes o no, de si has comenzado a leer o qué; incluso he contemplado la posibilidad de que seas una tal Herm no sé qué que conocí en otro relato por ahí olvidado. Sea lo que sea, en caso de que respondas quizás lo averigüe. Siento haberte hecho llorar; aunque en el fondo no lo siento, me alegro de haber sido capaz de transmitir una aproximación de ese sentimiento. ¿Provocaré en éste una sonrisa, indecible alegría...? Aún recuerdo la cara de Anthony Black, un amigo mío de mi barro, que también me lee, al leer la primera frase de este capítulo. Pobre... Y el que me había convencido de que lo hiciera, el que tanto se había arrepentido... ¡Para que veas! Bueno, no pienses que estoy loco, sólo que llevo una semanita dándole a los libros de literatura y llega el viernes y se me va la cabeza; además estoy con el _discman_ puesto a todo volumen y estoy ido. Bueno, Herm, te mando un saludo, un beso, cual prefieras, y espero que hablemos próximamente de nuevo.

**MARCE**. Hola, Marcela. ¿Qué tal? Me ha quedado bastante claro que el capítulo anterior no te ha gustado, muy claro. Claro que fue una muerte tan tonta. ¡Tan tonta que nos hará reír! Y si no se protegió es porque no lo creyó necesario, en tanto que en el momento en que lo intervino aún no se sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía el paciente. Pero claro que fue una muerte tonta... Si la hubiese sabido escribir mejor... ¿no crees que hubiese parecido más creíble? Por cierto¿te sigues pasando por el Remus John Lupin Fan Club? Sabe que allí tienes un huequito y que cuando quieras puedes echar un vistazo y demás. Yo particularmente te invito a ingresar en la Orden Lupina, de la que soy Gran Maestre y administrador, pero como sé que tienes mucho trabajo tampoco voy a insistir. Me ha sorprendido, a la par que alegrado, que hayas sacado un par de minutos (una hipérbole por defecto, porque seguro que ha requerido más) para pasarte y demás. ¿Cómo te va con tus problemas de ordenador? Espero que todo se solucione puntualmente, no ya sólo para MDUL, que es lo de menos, sino de cara al resto de tus ocupaciones, trabajo y demás. Bueno, Marce, espero que no te hayas enfadado mucho conmigo por la muerte de Helen, aunque sé que me terminarás perdonando. Al fin y al cabo esto es una "novelucha" de intriga. Un besón.

**NAYRA**. Hola, querida Sarita. ¿Qué tal Asturias estos días? Imagino que de fiesta inextinguible. Qué envidia. Que sepas que no te mentí, me reafirmo: "no habrá posibilidad de que salgan los hijos ni la mujer porque no estarán a disposición del argumento salir en esos momentos". Aunque me das miedo... ¡Guardas las conversaciones! Así no se te escapa ni palabra, qué aguda. Pronto me entenderás, o tan pronto como que acabarán apareciendo esos capítulos en escasos días y podrán ser ya objeto de lectura de todos. Pero, sobre lo de la muerte de Helen, gracias por llamarme cruel, no me esperaba menos de ti. ¿Acaso no me lo merezco? Creo que sí, que me está gustando esto, la crueldad, el dolor... ¡Los acabaré matando a todos! No, es broma. Pero ya no me siento ofendido como antes cuando me llamabas así. Creo que me he acostumbrado y todo. Me enorgullece saber que te has emocionado incluso (espero que en éste también lo hagas...), porque significa que, aunque triste, al menos conmueve. Y, oh, qué ocurrencias las tuyas... ¿Cómo va Remus a dar en adopción a Matt? Aunque no tenga madre, él sigue siendo su padre. Y tiene tíos, abuelos... Mucha familia en definitiva. Pero... aún nos queda saber si acaso Matt muere también. Soy tan cruel... La verdad es que, qué rabia, me has conmovido; así que Helen era tu personaje favorito... Creo que a eso hay que ponerle algún remedio. No puedo resucitarla (ya quedó demasiado patético con el fantasma-madre de Remus), pero intentaré hacer algo al respecto. Te lo prometo. Lo del sótano, la verdad, no puedo explicártelo mucho mejor porque de momento no puedo decir mucho más; pero en este capítulo, y en adelante, van a seguir apareciendo nociones que serán de vital importancia para comprender al final todo. En éste, por ejemplo, se sabrá un poco más sobre la luz violeta. Espero que estés genial con las clases (a pesar de la controversia que en sí origina) y que pronto actualices. Un beso.

**LEONITA**. ¡Eh! Hola, de nuevo. La verdad es que no sé qué decirte. Hemos hablado tanto esta última semana. Sólo que me alegro mucho de nuestro reencuentro (qué bonito queda ya con el prefijo y todo) y de lo bien que lo pasamos. A ver si es posible lo de ir a Sevilla, pero de momento no podrá serlo porque yo estoy más liado (como tú sueles decir) que la pata de un romano. En cuanto a lo de Helen... Te recuerdo la primicia que te di en la terraza del bar. ¿Acaso iba yo a ser tan cruel? Aunque recuerda que te lo dije porque Elena me lo pidió. ¡Ah! Ella os manda saludos. Muchas gracias por el envío de las fotos y del relato... A ver qué pasa al final con Elena, si quiere leerlo o no. Es que cada día le da por una cosa distinta a la mujer. Uff... La verdad es que no tengo mucho más que decirte. ¡Ya nos lo dijimos todo!... Y no te preocupes por tus retrasos, ya te dije que comprendía, como ahora trabajas y eso, tu ausencia. Sí querría que me respondieras una cosa, me da igual si por "review" o correo electrónico. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer encuentro en Córdoba? Pues bien, cuando íbamos hablando por la calle de San Fernando de ciertas asignaturas que yo tenía, del latín, de las _Catilinarias_, de los epitafios que tú habías traducido..., Pepe salió al caso, no recuerdo por qué, con no sé qué de la Fundación José Manuel Lara (Dios me lo perdone si lo he escrito mal). Entonces no le di mucha importancia, porque no me creía capaz, o útil, pero ahora, ya que él sabe más, me gustaría, si puedes, que le preguntaras y que me contaras en qué consiste. Está en mi ciudad y no sé nada de eso..., qué fuerte. Muchas gracias por adelantado. Un saludo a la pareja más culta gastronómicamente del autor cruel y de la muerta en funciones.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. ¿Cómo te voy a hacer huelga de hambre si en nuestros "reviews" no hacemos otra cosa que hablar de comida? Si no has encontrado lo que es el salmorejo, dímelo y te lo explico. Es... typical cordobés. Ñam, ñam, rico, rico. Ya he visto el trailer de la película que mencionas, amén del de Harry Potter (fue al ver la misma película); Elena también está deseando verla. Sois muy parecidas en cuanto al gusto cinematográfico, os llevaríais muy bien. Hablando de Elena... ¡Perdóname por haberla matado (en la ficción, confróntese, y sobreentiéndase, el cap. 49)! Claro que tenía mis motivos. Aunque no pareces excesivamente afectada... No puede ser lo que me estoy temiendo, porque tú no quieres acabar con Remus, sino que sabes que terminarás tus días con Sirius Black. Yo tampoco recuerdo haberte dicho que tú me dijeras que no quisieses leer la escena en que apareces; debe de ser un error por ambos, o no sé. Bueno, te dejo por hoy (y perdona que esté esto tan cortito, pero es que tengo que ir abreviando para que cojan todos: dentro de media hora me voy para colgar el capítulo y no he terminado de responderos a todos). Te mando un beso enorme para Argentina.

**PIKI**. Hola, Laura. Te perdono por estas semanas de ausencia, aunque ni es necesario hacerlo, porque tú vienes cuando puedes y cuando... no. Además, has tenido quehacer y lo sé, no se puede tener todo el tiempo del mundo. No te he echado, por otra parte, mucho de menos, porque como hemos estado charlando casi a diario en el grupo... como comprenderás. No obstante, bienvenida de nuevo. Realmente, no hace falta nada (nada de nada de nada) por mi cumpleaños. Ni siquiera me acuerdo ya de él; es mejor olvidarlos cuando pasan, no vaya a ser que me sienta muy mayor. Así que no tienes que comprometerte a nada si no quieres. Eso sí, si me quieres emocionar o sorprender, yo te dejo a tu libre albedrío. Imagino todo lo que has contado de las misiones porque es cierto. ¡Qué lío, hasta yo lo he sentido. ¿Has llorado de nuevo? Vaya... Se está volviendo realmente triste. Todo el mundo me está llamando cruel. ¿Tú crees que realmente lo soy? Y... sí, no te vayas a pensar que se me ha olvidado, pero voy a pensar detenidamente qué contarte de mí para no ponerte los tres pegos habituales, conque dame un poco más de tiempo y trataré de describirme mejor. Ah, muchas gracias por los versos, me han venido muy bien para un próximo capítulo. Besos.

**KALA FICTION**. Mi querida Angélica... Espero que lo de tu enfermedad, de la que no me das muchas noticias, vaya mucho mejor y te libere pronto de sus garras. Te noto un poco baja de ánimos, porque normalmente tus "reviews" son muy optimistas y en éste he notado un tono más bajo en tu dulce voz. Espero que eso se solucione pronto, porque tu buen humor, tu grandioso corazón, no debe estar sombreado por nubes ni eclipses. De verdad, te deseo todo lo mejor; por eso mismo (aunque sea una ridiculez en comparación con las importantes cosas de la vida) te dedico este capítulo, para que tengas un gesto de mi parte en la medida de mis posibilidades. De tu personaje te puedo decir que aparece en uno de los primeros capítulos de la segunda parte, que es muggle, muy entrañable, con una historia muy lograda, con una personalidad muy reflexiva, tanto como tú, bondadoso, caritativo, y en relación con los Lupin, como todos los personajes que hasta el momento he creado. Reafirmándome en la idea, mi estimada amiga, espero que pronto me digas que te has recuperado. Elena también te manda muchos abrazos de oso con dicho fin. Un beso enorme de parte de ambos.

**DRU**. Hola, Dru. No te preocupes por lo de los "reviews" tan cortos; éste creo que también a mí me va a salir un poco más escueto de lo que acostumbra. Que es que la falta de tiempo... Cierto, parecía que iban a vivir felices y comer perdices hasta el último día de sus vidas, pero la vida no es tan sencilla. Hay partes de sus biografías que ellos no pueden controlar; quizá no resulten tan agresivas como en una primera lectura pudieran parecer, pero... Es que hay muchos equívocos en la vida. Acerca de con quién dejará Remus a Matt cuando esté trabajando en Hogwarts. ¿Quién dice que Matt no vaya a morir también? Un beso.

**ATENEA217**. ¡Andrea! Muchas gracias por pasarte y darme señales de vida, eres un sol. Tú ya sabes, te pasas cuando puedas, pero de veras muchas gracias por dejarme unas palabritas. Dice mucho de ti. Que sepas que yo, por mi parte, no me he olvidado de ti y que sigo planeando tu personaje con mucho fervor. Muchos besos.

**ISILLE BLACK (PAULA YEMEROLY)**. Hola, mi queridísima Paula... Sigo empleando este nombre, con tu consentimiento, porque me siento muy cómodo con él, pero es un honor conocerte "por partida doble". Me alegra descubrir que tu enfermedad ya te ha liberado y que puedes volver a pasarte. Por un momento creía que seguías reticente y que por eso no me dejabas "reviews". Yo realmente, tanto como Elena, tengo muy en cuenta que nos hayas hablado más de ti y que te hayas dado a conocer tal como eres. Ese reafirma, multiplica por mil, nuestra amistad. Elena también lo piensa. Es como tener muy lejos un pedacito del corazón que se reparte entre tantos sitios. Espero que ya hayas perdido esa desconfianza momentánea sobre nosotros, porque nosotros a ti te apreciamos mucho y no queremos que nos valores mal, porque a ti nosotros siempre te vamos a tener en gran estima y nunca va a cambiar nuestra concepción sobre ti. Y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Es una pena, y lo adelanto desde ya, que te pueda responder tan brevemente, pero es que estoy en un ciber (en este exacto momento) y se me va a acabar el periodo de conexión de un momento a otro. He leído el "review" tuyo de arriba abajo, aunque rápidamente, y he de destacar, como siempre, la profundidad con que sueles valorar todo lo que escribo. Pareces mi crítica literaria, en serio. Si alguien tuviese que analizar lo que escribo, los personajes, los valores incluidos¿quién mejor que tú? Al menos me demuestras capítulo tras capítulo que se te da bien y que haces los deberes, jeje... Como sabes, leeré atentamente el "review" para aprender mucho de él, porque me encanta. Ahora me limito a despedirme de ti con la más grande de las sonrisas viendo que de nuevo este círculo se ha cerrado y que ahora nunca más se abrirá. Muchos besos también de Elena.

**AVISO. Lo dicho... Lo he dicho ya tantas veces que, por no rallar más el disco, ni lo repito.**

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo dedico, única y principalmente, a **Kala Fiction**, a quien espero que los médicos no la retengan tanto tiempo que nos libren de sus buenos consejos, de sus amigables palabras y de su tan bondadoso corazón. Espero que pronto te mejores; y en vista de eso, como tanto lo deseo, te dedico este capítulo, donde hasta lo más grave parece tener solución, siempre y cuando se trate con AMOR. También, en segundo lugar, a **Elena** por darme la idea de _matar_ a Helen. Y a **Leonita**, a quien he podido volver a ver en carne y hueso este fin de semana. Gracias por venir.)

_PERDONEN POSIBLES FALLOS, PERO NI TIEMPO HE TENIDO PARA REVISAR EL PRESENTE CAPÍTULO._

**CAPÍTULO L (UN FUGITIVO INOCENTE)**

Cuando Helen despertó de aquel profundo desmayo, Remus estaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si volviera a nacer, y respiró el aire denso del sótano en penumbra. El sótano... Miró hacia todas partes asombrada. ¿Y sus visiones? Su maldición se había extinguido.

Respiró aliviada.

–¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó Remus con una dulce sonrisa.

Helen asintió, pues no había palabras en aquel instante que reflejaran su alegría al volver a abrir los ojos.

Remus se levantó, pues, como la señora Nicked no iba a poder venir a tan temprana hora, él mismo habría de administrarle los medicamentos a su mujer.

Cuando terminó de dárselos, Helen, con voz incipiente, le dijo:

–Todo ha acabado por fin... Todo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Remus, feliz de ver que ya no desvariaba.

–A mis visiones en el sótano. –Sonrió–. Ya no veo nada. No sé si eso es bueno o no... No sé si volverán, pero mis ojos están velados, Remus. Y estoy curada –dijo mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos–. Lo siento, mi corazón canta con gozo dentro de mí. A más tardar, estaré de regreso completamente sana en unos pocos días.

¡Y aquéllas eran muy gratas noticias para Remus, quien las recibió loco de alegría!

El licántropo le pasó una mano por el pelo a su mujer y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Por las visiones no te preocupes –le dijo–; no te hacían falta. Lo importante es que estés sana y salva. Iré a avisar a Matt, seguro que quiere darte un abrazo. Él siente más añoranza que nadie por ti; sólo es un un niño, tu hijo.

Remus se apartó de su lado, pero Helen, fuertemente, lo agarró de la muñeca. El hombre se volvió y vio que ella dudaba. Al final, habló:

–Pero tuve una última visión. La recuerdo nítida como la bruma de la mañana.

–¿Qué viste? –le preguntó Remus–. ¿Puedo saberlo?

Helen asintió lentamente, sin apartar de él sus oscuros y brillantes ojos.

–Vi un enorme trol con un gran mazo en su mano avanzar hacia mí. ¡Pensé que iba a matarme! Pero, no te lo vas a creer, un lobo enorme, de color plateado, lo aplastó con sólo levantar su pata. Y se esfumó la visión.

–Qué extraño¿no? –dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

«Qué extraño¿no?» «Qué extraño¿no?» «Qué extraño¿no?» La mente de Helen bullía con estos pensamientos reiterados. Una visión... Pero no a causa del sótano, pues ésta se producía en el interior de su cabeza y no, como las otras, que las veía a través de sus grandes ojos negros.

La niebla del interior de su cabeza se disipó. «Una enorme torre oscura.» «El dulce canto de un fénix.» «Un cuerno desconocido sonado a la luz de las estrellas.» «La mano de Remus, con los ojos desorbitados, se extendió y gritó: "¡Relaxo!"».

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Remus preocupado cuando Helen abrió tranquilamente los ojos.

Pese a lo que hubiera podido ser de esperar, la mujer sonrió indolente.

–Pasa, Remus –dijo–, que estoy de vuelta. –Le acarició la mejilla con una mano aún lívida y fría–. Me quedo en el mundo; siento que he vencido a la enfermedad.

Remus sintió tanta alegría de aquellas palabras que se puso a llorar como un tonto. Pero a la vez reía, pues su llanto era de puro gozo. Y Helen lo abrazó. Y Remus. Se abrazaron...

–Voy a por Matt¿quieres? –preguntó Remus.

Helen se limitó a asentir, gustosa.

Remus volvió al poco con Matt, pronto a cumplir los seis años, cogido de la mano. Empujo la puerta del sótano y lo invitó a pasar. Lo empujó por la espalda, pero el pequeño se mostró reacio, agarrándose al marco de la puerta.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Remus extrañado.

–No quiero entrar. ¡No quiero entrar! –Pataleó Matt.

–¿Por qué no? –inquirió el padre intentando ser comprensivo–. Mamá se ha puesto buena... ¿Acaso no quieres verla?

El pequeño Matt echó un vistazo al sótano y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

–Esperaré a que salga, papá –dijo–. No quiero entrar ahí...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus no llegó a saber entonces por qué su hijo se negaba a entrar en el sótano. Pensó que estaría traumatizado por el enorme y rabioso lobo de pelaje gris que vio la noche en que se coló por la gatera. Afligido, pensaba que ése era el motivo, y eso le preocupaba; si hubiese sabido entonces cuál era la verdadera razón...

La señora Nicked recibió con gran alegría la noticia de que su hija se había salvado. Todos en general saltaron con regocijo al conocer la noticia. Habían temido por su vida, pero ahora sabían que le quedarían largos años por vivir aún.

Al segundo día de aquel magnífico despertar, Helen sintió ánimos de ponerse en pie. ¡Qué buena señal! Aunque torpe y trastabillando, pues muchos habían sido los días de reposo completo, abandonó la cama del sótano agarrada al brazo de Remus, en quien se apoyaba para no perder el equilibrio; y salió a la luminosa vida exterior.

Matt, firme a sus principios, la abrazó nada más verla aparecer, y Helen estuvo a punto de caer a causa de lo fuerte que la apretaba. Pero era feliz. En realidad, aquélla era la causa por la que había salido tan pronto: tenía ganas de ver a su pequeño ángel.

–No te imaginas, Helen, lo preocupados que hemos estado todos –apuntó tía Ángela cuando se hubieran sentado para cenar en casa de los Lupin–. Aunque, siendo francos a la verdad, los que peor lo han pasado han sido Remus y tu madre. ¡Qué malos ratos hemos pasado!

–Sí, es cierto –dijo la señora Nicked–; pero olvidémoslos ya¿no te parece? –Sonrió–. Por suerte Helen está bien, así que ¿qué más podemos pedir?

–Ya lo dije yo –comentó Dumbledore–: instalarla en el sótano iba a ser satisfactorio a la larga.

–Sí, Dumbledore –dijo Remus asintiendo con gravedad–. Me alegro de que se te ocurriera esa idea. Al principio –sonrió–, para qué nos vamos a engañar, creía que estabas loco. ¡Poner a Helen en el sótano! Pero todo ha salido bien; ¡y hasta ha dejado de ver cosas raras allí abajo!

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Dumbledore mirándola intensamente.

–Pero no sé a qué darle tanta importancia al sótano –dijo la señora Nicked empuñando con rápidos ademanes el tenedor–. No me iréis a decir que si se ha salvado ha sido porque estaba en el sótano¿no? –Soltó una risita irónica.

Dumbledore la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules, estrellas del mar, y dijo:

–Estaba muy enferma, mi querida Helen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un único deseo en mente: matar...

Un deseo que no le habían podido absorber.

Confinado entre las sombras, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, un par de ojos oscuros brillaban entre las tinieblas; dos grandes ojos, perlas de cristal, que no menguaban como su carne.

Sintió la bruma en su pecho, la invasión de malestar, la sensación de que nunca más volvería a ser feliz. Sintió cómo se acercaban. La humedad del suelo se convirtió en escarcha, y Sirius Black sintió que su interior se enfriaba, que su corazón dejaba de latir.

¡Maldita existencia¡Malditos doce años a los que la rata traidora lo había condenado!

Estaba harto...

Las puertas de acero forjado de su celda de máxima seguridad se abrieron. Unas hacia arriba, otras hacia los lados, su infranqueable salida había quedado despejada, a excepción de unas rejas, tras de las cuales se encontraban dos dementores que le traían la comida al prisionero, aparte de los dos que siempre lo estaban vigilando.

«Canuto¡despierta!» Sirius vio la separación entre rejas y no se creyó capaz. «¡Canuto! Está en Hogwarts...» Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron esta vez inyectados en sangre. Se levantó, pero la corta sombra que se proyectaba en el suelo ya no era la de un hombre...

Los dementores volvieron sus rostros sin cara, la oscuridad palpitante bajo la capucha, pero nada podían ven. Ni nada hubieran visto. Sirius Black, a cuatro patas, corría por el largo pasillo de celdas comunes, camino de la libertad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Ya sé que estaba muy enferma –exclamó la señora Nicked–¡me lo va a decir a mí, que he tenido que cuidarla todos los días durante casi dos meses! Con esto no quiero hacer parecer que esté enfadada, pero me parece ridículo que el sótano, por más mágico que sea en comparación con el resto de la casa, sea argumento suficiente para decir que mis cuidados han sido vanos.

–Yo no he querido decir eso, mi querida señora Nicked –dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila y reposada–. En absoluto he querido dar a entender todo eso.

Y, en terminando de decir esto, se volvió fugazmente hacia Helen.

Helen callaba, con la frente arrugada. Ella lo había visto, y no sabía exactamente por qué, pero se le antojaba que no había sido ninguna visión. En las pocas veces que se había despertado y estaba sola en el sótano, una masa inmensa y efímera la rodeaba, brillante y de color malva. No lo habría podido asegurar, pero cierto día creyó ver entre la luz facciones humanas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La peor prueba de aquella noche se le presentaba ya a Sirius Black: escapar. La salida se alzaba ante él franqueable, dispuesta para sí; pero en su posición, desconociendo la contraseña, nada más traspasarla sonaría la alarma y un centenar de dementores saldrían en su búsqueda.

«Ay, Canuto... Ahora eres un perro. No te sentirán, pues tu aliento no es humano, y tu cola es tan escurridiza como un pez en el mar. ¡Corre!»

Ladró, animándose interiormente. Se echó hacia atrás, listo para coger carrerilla. Ladró. Dio un enorme salto y traspasó la obertura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que dos afiladas láminas de metal le hubieran podido cortar el paso; o peor aún, el cuello.

Aguardó en la elevada plataforma de blanco marfil. Giró la cabeza y vio una marea de ruidosos dementores que, por el aire, iban tras su rastro. Lo había conseguido; pronto todos dirían que Sirius Black se había escapado de Azkaban, que había sido la primera persona en conseguirlo.

Llegaban los dementores. «Valentía, Canuto, valentía...»

Y el enorme perro negro se lanzó desde la plataforma al agua congelada de la noche, donde se puso a nadar con rapidez.

Los dementores pasaban sobre su cabeza. Aún le quedaba un largo trecho para ser libre. Aún le quedaba demostrar muchas cosas para ser libre. Pero en ese momento sólo sentía ganas de matar a Peter Pettigrew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Bueno¿qué más da? –interrumpió la pacífica disputa Remus–. Helen está bien¿no? –La señaló a ojos de todos–. Pues ¿para qué discutir sobre qué la salvó o no?

–Tienes razón, Remus –dijo Dumbledore sumisamente.

–Pero sin mí –apuntó la señora Nicked–¡ni sótano ni churro migado! –exclamó–. ¿O quién le iba a haber dado sus pócimas mágicas, eh¿Las tablas del suelo tal vez?

–Eso también es evidente –dijo Remus–, pero, como he dicho, por favor, dejemos la discusión. A ver... –mirando a todos–. ¡Sí, Matthew¿Por qué no cuentas un chiste, haces una pantomima...¡Algo!

El señor Nicked lo miró asombrado.

–¿Es que me habéis visto cara de payaso o qué? –inquirió el muggle de mal humor–. No soy ningún bufón.

–¡Huy, qué va! –exclamó Ángela–. Tú eres una miaja más guapo. –Se rió de su propio chiste–. A ver, tontainas, que lo que quiere Remus es que animemos el ambiente antes de que mi hermana y Dumbledore se líen a tortazos.

–Hombre¡tampoco es para tanto! –comentó Dumbledore–. No crees que estás exagerando un poco... Yo, honestamente, reconozco cuando me equivoco; y ha sido un poco jactancioso considerar que la señora Nicked no ha tenido nada que ver en la milagrosa curación de Helen. Mentiría si no. –Sonrió travieso–. Pero también mentiría si no dijese que el sótano tuvo su parte en el asunto.

–Pero... –fue a recriminarle la bruja cuando Remus, poniéndose en pie, gritó:

–¡Ya basta¿No? Os estáis comportando como niños pequeños. Os acabo de decir que, por favor, zanjéis el tema, que no discutierais por esa tontería. Pero vosotros seguís erre que erre. –Suspiró asqueado–. A ver, Dumbledore. –Se volvió hacia el anciano mago–. Lo quieras o no, Helen –refiriéndose a su suegra– se ha dejado la piel en cuidar a su hija, y yo he podido verla. Sería un poco tonto decir que todo su esfuerzo y dedicación han sido suplantados por una fuerza mayor cuya naturaleza desconocemos. Pero, Helen –volviéndose hacia la madre de su esposa–, tú también debes reconocer que el sótano de esta casa tiene ciertas propiedades. El que nos enseñó la casa lo dijo. No me voy a poner ni de una parte ni de otra, pero ninguno lleváis la razón ni ninguno mentís. ¡Así que dejad el tema¿os parece? Que parece mentira que ésta sea la cena de celebración de la curación de Helen...

El anciano Dumbledore y la señora Nicked se sonrojaron, abochornados. Tartamudearon un par de tristes disculpas, cabizbajos, y Remus sonrió, pues no estaba enfadado; sólo quería que todo saliera bien, que allí donde debiera haber armonía, la hubiese.

–Bueno, venga. –Intentó animarlos Sorensen, sonriente, que tenía a Mark, de dos años de edad recién cumplidos, en sus brazos–. No agüemos la fiesta ni nos pongamos de mal humor ni nada. No sé... Si queréis os cuento un poco del nuevo paquete de libros que me han traído esta mañana a la biblioteca.

–¡Ay, no¡Cállate mejor! –le pidió huraña su novia, Ángela–. Te vas a poner a hablar de libros ni de tonterías. Aquí es que lo que falta es un poco de ánimo, de ambiente –comentó. Sacó su varita mágica y, apuntándola hacia el techo, de algún lugar desconocido salió una música romántica y melodiosa, como en los restaurantes de lujo–. Y también falta un brindis. ¿Qué hay de nuestros acostumbrados brindis, eh¡Hay que brindar por Helen, por su lenta pero satisfactoria recuperación!

Brindaron, alzando copas que se vaciaron a la salud de la adivina.

No obstante, a pesar del terrible esfuerzo de Ángela, la cena continuó tan insípida como hasta el momento. Sólo de vez en cuando ésta y su pareja, Sorensen, se levantaron para marcarse unos pasos al compás de la música.

El señor Nicked apenas si abrió la boca durante toda la velada, y todos apreciaron, como no puede ser de extrañar, que estaba menos chistoso que de costumbre; pero el hombre tenía una honda preocupación interna, pasajera, que pronto se disiparía como la niebla a la luz de mediodía: había estado a punto de perder a su hija, y aún no estaba seguro de si la tenía fuertemente asida en sus brazos o se volvería a escapar, como el hilo en la aguja al caer.

Remus, cuando Helen y él se fueron a acostar, le dijo a su mujer que en serio la había echado mucho en falta y que se alegraba, no se hacía ella una idea, de que estuviera de nuevo con él, a su lado.

Después de esto, tras una larga sequía amorosa, hicieron el amor hasta que los cuerpos de ambos quedaron satisfechos y derretidos en su romanticismo ilimitado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Buenos días, cariño. –Despertó Remus a Helen con una suave caricia–. ¿Has dormido bien? –Helen asintió, levántandose lentamente de las tinieblas del sueño–. ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama?

–¡Oh, Remus, amor! –exclamó Helen mirándolo con amor infinito–. No hace falta. Ya estoy bien.

–No, si no es por eso... –dijo–. Es sólo que me apetece mimarte un poquito.

Helen sonrió, débilmente, con la pícara mueca del que sabe y se calla.

–No hace falta que me mientas, Remus –le explicó–. Recuerda que soy legeremántica. A ver, dime¿qué te pasa?

Remus vaciló, pero aquellos penetrantes ojos a los que tanto idolatraba lo estaban mirando, y en su interior sintió una paz inafable, un sentimiento imposible de haber subido a lo más alto del cielo y estar acariciando las esponjosas nubes con las yemas de los dedos.

–Realmente, Helen, siento todavía no haberte creído cuando tuve oportunidad. –Rió estúpidamente–. ¡Me creía que me estabas siendo infiel, figúrate! He sido un tonto... ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no querías contagiarnos ni a Matt ni a mí?

Helen acarició la áspera mejilla sin rasurar de su marido.

–Exactamente –le susurró–. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Deja de atormentarte¿quieres? No te lo tomé en cuenta entonces ni te lo tomo ahora. Has permanecido fiel todo este tiempo a mi lado, ya has redimido tu culpa.

–Pero es que... –prosiguió Remus, intranquilo–. ¡Es que jode, Helen! Fui estúpido. ¡Completamente estúpido¡Y necio! Hasta Matt pareció darse cuenta de todo... Aunque sería por sus presentimientos, no sé... Sólo sé que metí la pata y no se me va de la cabeza.

–¡Olvídalo ya, Remus! –exclamó Helen con voz dulce–. Yo no le veo mayor importancia. Si te sientes mejor, prepárame ese desayuno... –Remus, excitado, corrió hacia la puerta, preparado para obedecer, pero en el último instante Helen lo llamó–. Te quiero, Remus Lupin; eso es lo que no debes olvidar.

Remus, descalzo, resonando sus pisadas rápidas al marcar el talón, corrió hasta ella y le dio un beso.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la primera planta. Sobre la mesa del salón estaba ya el amarillento diario mágico, que una lechuza de plumaje oscuro le traía cada mañana con puntualidad.

Antes de entrar en la cocina se propuso echarle un vistazo a la primera plana, para tener así una pequeña noción de lo más importante que había pasado durante la jornada anterior. Pero al desdoblar el periódico, las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó sobre el sofá. Recogió de nuevo el diario y observó la gran foto de la portada despacio, como si no se atreviera a volver a desvelar el misterio.

Aquellos ojos negros, aquel mentón hendido y mal afeitado, aquel lacio cabello oscuro como su mordaz y frenética sonrisa ¡le eran tan familiares! Pero no podía ser... ¿Sirius Black portada?

«SIRIUS BLACK: FUGADO DE AZKABAN.»

Remus dejó escapar un grito. El periódico se le escurrió entre los dedos como el agua al intentar atraparla. Se llevó una mano a la boca, con la mirada perdida en la foto en movimiento. «Imposible...» Las páginas de pergamino en el suelo estaban aplastadas unas sobre otras.

Helen se estaba haciendo un moño alto, incorporada en la cama, cuando Remus se apareció estrepitosamente a su lado, y ella se asustó, sacando apresuradamente la varita para defenderse.

–¿Qué haces apareciéndote en casa, eh, tonto? –le espetó–. Me has puesto el corazón en la garganta... ¡Oh, qué susto! –exclamó soltando la varita mágica sobre la mesita de noche–. ¿Qué te ha pasado, eh?

Remus no pudo contestarle. Se limitó a soltar el diario de los magos, plegado, sobre la cama, donde Helen lo recogió. Echó un vistazo a la portada, y sus ojos se abrieron inusitadamente y su boca se decolgó como un tobogán.

–No puede ser... –dijo sin apartar la mirada.

–Ese canalla se ha permitido el lujo de huir cuando ni derecho a la vida habría de tener –gritó Remus exaltado–. ¡Mató a James, a Lily y al pobre Peter! –La rabia se retorcía en el estómago de Remus como si fuese una culebra que despertase agitada después de un largo hibernar–. Lo mataré. Con mis propias manos si es necesario¡pero lo mataré!

Helen miró a Remus y éste también a ella, y calló, porque vio en sus grandes ojos también despierto el profundo dolor que sintiera por la pérdida de Lily.

–Voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore –dijo Remus completamente convencido.

–Sí. –Helen se levantó de la cama–. Es lo mejor. Él sabrá lo que hay que hacer. Quizá fuera conveniente reunir a la orden de nuevo. –Remus la miró entristecido y la cogió de las manos–. Recuerda que es la mano derecha de Voldemort...

–¡Harry! –exclamó Remus–. ¡Estará en peligro!

Remus corrió aprisa. Helen lo siguió. El hombre iba en dirección a su armario para vestirse, decidido a hacer algo de lo que nunca se hubiera creído capaz: desobedecer a Dumbledore. Sabía que no debía acercarse a Harry Potter a no ser que, como en ocasiones anteriores, el propio Dumbledore se lo ordenara. Sabía, aunque no supiera realmente por qué, que Voldemort no podría atacar a Harry Potter mientras estuviera en Privet Drive. ¡Pero no era de Voldemort de quien estaban hablando, sino del vengativo y cruel Sirius Black!

–Remus –Helen le puso una mano cálida sobre el hombro–. No te precipites. Dumbledore dispondrá. –Remus se dio la vuelta y supo que debía obedecerla–. No sé... No puedo ni imaginarme cómo ha podido escapar de su celda de máxima seguridad en Azkaban. ¡Ay!

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó Remus preocupado.

–Lo he visto –dijo.

–¿El qué?

–¡Cómo escapó! –exclamó–. He tenido una visión... –Remus calló, anhelante–. Era de noche, y brillaba la luna llena. Iba montado sobre un enorme animal con alas. De lejos parecía un águila. Aunque ¿cómo demonios habrá podido conseguir un águila en Azkaban?

–¿Luna llena? –increpó Remus–. Pero anoche no fue luna llena... ¿Quieres decir que Sirius lleva más tiempo fugado del que el Ministerio reconoce y que lo ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo? –La miró con ojos trémulos–. Hace casi dos semanas desde la última luna llena... –dijo con amargura.

–La hora está más avanzada de lo que parece –dijo Helen–. Quizá Dumbledore lo supiera ya, pero no haya querido decirnos nada por no alarmarnos. –Remus asintió, sin saber qué pensar–. Pero¡vamos, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote. ¡Vístete¡Rápido!

Abrió el licántropo la puerta del armario y sacó una túnica oscura que puso sobre la cama. Comenzó a desabrochare los botones de la camisa del pijama, cuando Helen, rondando, le echó un vistazo a la túnica que acababa de sacar Remus.

–¿Ésta te vas a poner? –preguntó la mujer con voz chillona–. Pero ¿no ves cómo tienes la manga, toda deshilachada, que da pena¿Cómo te vas a poner esta túnica?

–Bueno, ya se le hará luego un remiendo –protestó Remus quitándosela de las manos.

–Pero ¿estás loco? –exclamó la mujer–. Esto ni con remiendo ni sin remendar. Está vieja, Remus¡vieja! –Abrió la puerta del armario–. ¿No lo ves, eh? Todas las túnicas que tienes están con algún descosido o descoloridas. –Meneó la cabeza–. ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero mágico que te di para que te compraras ropa, eh?

Remus agachó la cabeza.

–Le compré con él a Matt aquel conjunto de ropa y aquellos juguetes que te enseñé –respondió.

–¡Oh! –Se apenó Helen–. Ya me lo temía yo... –dijo–. Pero yo ya le compro cosas a Matt. ¡Ese dinero te lo di para ti! –Miró a su marido con ojos entristecidos, pero le sonrió–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–¿Que por qué? –repitió Remus–. ¿Que por qué, dices? Porque sí, Helen. Yo no me lo merezco. Ese dinero debéis gastároslo Matt y tú, pero no yo, porque yo no gano nada para la casa. ¿Por qué habría de gastar tu dinero en comprar túnicas nuevas para mí cuando me valen las viejas? Nada quiero para mí; nada que vosotros podáis emplear mejor.

–¡Oh, no digas tonterías, Remus! –exclamó medio enojada medio divertida–. Ya hablaremos más tarde de eso. Ahora ¡ve! Debes hablar con Dumbledore.

Remus asintió. Se puso la túnica rápidamente y corrió al cuarto de baño a asearse. Helen, andando lentamente, llegó por detrás, y acarició el hombro de Remus. Éste la miró a través del espejo; su mujer tenía aspecto grave, la sonrisa torcida.

–Hablarás con Dumbledore –dijo–. Pero deberás afrontar la verdad.

–¿Qué verdad? –preguntó Remus.

–Vuestro secreto, aquél que sólo comparto yo. –Remus la miró sin comprender–. Deberías explicarle a Dumbledore que Sirius es un animago.

Remus miró a Helen con miedo, con ganas de llorar. Pero algo más asustadizo, detrás de ella, en el claro de la habitación que se veía a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño, Remus vio una sombra de color violeta. El hombre apartó a su mujer y entró a toda prisa en el dormitorio, seguido de Helen.

–¿Lo has visto? –preguntó Remus a voces–. ¿Eh, lo has visto? –Asustado sacó la varita.

Helen lo chistó.

–¡Calla, que vas a despertar a Matt –le exclamó bajando la voz exageradamente–. ¿Qué luz, eh, Remus? –le increpó–. No me cambies de tema. Sabes perfectamente que Sirius puede estar ocultándose bajo su forma perruna. ¡Tienes que decírselo!

«¡No!», pensó Remus. «Dumbledore ha confiado en mí desde el principio. Su protección es el único tesoro que conservo de mi infancia. No voy a echar todo eso por tierra por un error de adolescentes. Jamás le diré que mis amigos, a los que forcé a convertirse en animagos ilegales, me invitaban a abandonar mi refugio licántropo para vagar por los alrededores del castillo. ¡No!»

Remus miraba a Helen con el pecho respirando agitadamente, con la varita aún en la mano, con la frente mojada de agua y sudor.

–No, Helen –dijo–. Lo siento. No se lo voy a explicar. No puedo.

–¡No seas cobarde, Remus! –le saltó–. Si damos las características del perro en que se transforma Sirius podrían encontrarlo más fácilmente. ¡Y tú las conoces mejor que yo, Remus!

–¡No, Helen! –La amenazó involuntariamente apuntándola con la varita–. ¡No pienso hablar¡Dumbledore no volvería a confiar en mí! –Intentó tranquilizarse–. No volvería...

–¡Remus! –chilló Helen–. No me obligues a que hable yo con él.

–No –dijo Remus cortante–. Me arrepentiré dentro de un rato de esto –levantó la varita–, pero no puedo consentir que, siendo Dumbledore la única persona viva que me queda de mi infancia, también lo pierda. –Apuntó a su mujer con su varita, ésta atónita–. Lo siento, Helen. Pronto te olvidarás de este incidente sin importancia que tanto me va a pesar. ¡Obliviate!

Helen se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero un resplandor verde la engulló. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, los brazos cayeron laxos. Miró a Remus, pasado un momento, sin expresividad ninguna.

–Helen –pronunció Remus con congoja, como si ya sintiera terriblemente lo que acababa de hacer. Intentó sonreírle, pero los nervios le traicionaron–. Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella demasiado inocente.

–Nada, nada –contestó–. Me voy a ver a Dumbledore.

Y salió por la puerta.

Helen se quedó quieta un instante, hasta que la complicidad la traicionó y sonrió malévolamente.

–No olvides nunca, Remus –se dijo en voz alta a sí misma–, que nunca podrás hacerme perder mis recuerdos; mi poder adivinatorio es lo suficientemente poderoso como para impedírtelo. –Agachó la cabeza. Exhaló un suspiro–. Pero aún así... Tampoco quiero atormentarte con más preocupaciones. Nada diré a Dumbledore sobre su capacidad de convertirse en perro, por mucho que me pese. Para bien o para mal –se extrañó–, siento que no debo hacerlo.

Remus estaba bajando la escalera cuando Helen lo alcanzó corriendo. El hombre se volvió para atrás y la sonrió débilmente, aún acosado por el reciente cargo de conciencia.

–Helen... –dijo.

–¡Remus! –respondió la mujer–. No sé... A pesar de todo, siento que será muy positivo tu encuentro con Dumbledore esta mañana. No sé...

–¿Positivo? –Rió Remus. Pero su risa era hueca y vacía como la botella que se arroja sin esperanza al mar–. ¿Me tomas el pelo, Helen¡Es una locura! Fugado... Creo que, desde que lo sabemos, todos estamos haciendo muchas tonterías... Yo el primero.

–Adiós, Remus –dijo Helen cuando Remus se introdujo en el hueco de la chimenea.

Lo último que vio el licántropo fue a su mujer despidiéndose de él, agitando la mano, hasta que soltó los polvos flu sobre el suelo cenizoso de la chimenea y la habitación se evaporó, apareciendo el amplio despacho de Dumbledore con éste y McGonagall en él.

Remus salió de la chimenea agitando la cabeza. Dumbledore y McGonagall se volvieron hacia él tranquilamente, pero ninguno le sonrió. Dumbledore se limitó a decir:

–Te estábamos esperando. –Consultó su reloj–. Aunque creía que vendrías antes, también es verdad. –Sonrió–. No te extrañes, sabía que nada más enterarte de la noticia vendrías a hablar conmigo. Siéntate –le ofreció–. Supongo que has leído el periódico. –Se puso completamente serio. Remus asintió–. Black era muy listo. No me extraña que haya encontrado el modo de burlar a los dementores y, además, todas las medidas de seguridad de Azkaban. Era precisamente eso lo que le estaba comentando ahora mismo con la profesora McGonagall. Tú lo conocías mejor, Remus. ¿Te imaginas cómo ha podido hacerlo?

–Creía conocerlo –respondió altivo Remus–. Sirius resultó ser alguien que ninguno de nosotros conocíamos. Pero, no obstante, imagino que escaparía haciendo uso de poderes oscuros. Nosotros no conocemos el legado de poderes tenebrosos que se ocultan y transmiten en la sombra, Dumbledore. Sirius podría haberlos aprendido; no me hubiese extrañado en absoluto.

Remus reparó en McGonagall porque ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando exageradamente, y la vio afligida. El hombre agachó la cabeza, y no supo que Dumbledore lo estuvo mirando intensamente unos segundos.

–¡Algo hay que hacer! –habló por fin la profesora McGonagall–. Sirius Black suelto. ¡El Ministerio deberá ponerse manos a la obra si quieren apresarlo! De momento anda libre pero sin varita, pero es lo suficientemente astuto como para conseguir alguna. En tal caso, repetirá las matanzas de otro tiempo.

–Hay que impedirlo –intervino Remus, que veía aquella escapada como un asunto personal, una afrenta a su persona.

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza. Parecía triste y cansado.

–¿Qué ocurre, Dumbledore? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Nos olvidamos de lo más importante¿no os parece? –dijo sin levantar la vista, con las manos cruzadas bajo el mentón–. Si ha escapado irá detrás de su amo, a fin de rehabilitarlo. Pero, pero aún, si ha escapado irá detrás de aquél que supuso la caída de Voldemort.

–Harry... –susurró Remus.

–Corre peligro. –Levantó al fin la vista, triste, el anciano mago–. Mientras Sirius Black corra libre, Harry Potter corre un terrible peligro. Y en Privet Drive ya no estará seguro...

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesor? –preguntó McGonagall echándose hacia delante.

–No lo sé –dijo–, realmente no lo sé. Estoy tentado de enviarle una carta a sus tíos pidiéndoles que dejen que el chico venga a Hogwarts con un mes de antelación. No creo que les importara, y a Harry menos aún.

Remus rió, a pesar de la tensión del momento.

–Es que menuda ocurrencia –dijo– mandarlo con sus tíos muggles...

–¿Y aquí qué, eh, Dumbledore? –increpó McGonagall haciendo caso omiso del tonto comentario de Remus–. ¡Él no es Quien-Usted-Ya-Sabe¡Él no teme a entrar en Hogwarts! Es más, le dio a ese chico tanta libertad en el pasado que creo equivocarme si pienso que se conoce todos los pasadizos del castillo. –La profesora se relajó–. Potter estará en grave peligro tanto fuera como dentro, a no ser que le pongamos una guardaespaldas personal las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero no creo que el chico esté muy por la labor¿no le parece?

Dumbledore meditó un momento, atusándose su larga y blanca barba.

–Tiene razón, Minerva –respondió–. Nada que decir. Creo que sólo hay que buscar a la persona adecuada cuando la casualidad es nuestra mejor baza.

–¿Casualidad? –chilló con voz estridente McGonagall–. Nunca he criticado su forma de actuar, Dumbledore, pues todo lo contrario, siempre me ha parecido muy oportuna. Pero ¿casualidad? No creo que ésta sea un tema como para permitirse el lujo de jugar al azar.

–No, querida profesora, no –sonrió Dumbledore–; no me ha comprendido usted. Quiero decir que aprovechemos las oportunidades que, por casualidad, se nos presentan. Harry no aceptará un guarda que lo vigile continuamente, pero sí a alguien que lo vigile sin que sea él consciente. Y la mejor forma de ocultarlo es concediéndole el puesto vacante de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

–¡Oh, sí! –exclamó McGonagall–. Me parece una estupenda idea.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Un guardaespaldas... –pensó un momento–. Nada hay mejor que un auror para luchar contra un mago tenebroso. Espero que esté de acuerdo en eso conmigo.

–¡Completamente de acuerdo! –exclamó la profesora.

–Perfecto. –Astintió Dumbledore–. Y estará, espero, también de acuerdo conmigo en que, además de auror, tiene que ser una persona que conozca bien este castillo. Tanto o mejor que el propio Sirius Black.

–Claro que sí –afirmó McGonagall–. Aunque, ciertamente, no creo que haya nadie que conozca mejor Hogwarts que Filch.

–Pero, opino –dijo Dumbledore sin hacerle mucho caso–, que también, para ser completo, debería ser un auror que pudiera saber en cada momento la manera de actuar de Sirius.

–Anticiparse a sus movimientos –comentó McGonagall–. ¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo¿cómo no?

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo, muy pronunciadamente.

–Entonces, creo que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en que le ofrezca la plaza de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a Remus¿verdad?

Remus, que estaba un poco despistado, saltó sobre su silla al escuchar su nombre. «¿Qué?», gritó. Dumbledore, sonriendo, le explicó:

–Necesito a alguien competente que proteja a Harry Potter de Sirius y sepa a la vez encargarse de la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y esa persona eres tú, Remus. Sé que ahora mismo no tienes trabajo, así que imagino que no pondrás inconvenientes. Necesito a alguien que vigile a Harry Potter sin que éste se dé cuenta. Y tú conoces a Sirius Black lo suficiente, aunque a ti te parezca lo contrario, como para anticiparte a sus acciones.

–Yo... Pero... –tartamudeó Remus tras esta larga exposición de Dumbledore. Se serenó–. Yo lo haré encantado, Dumbledore. Gracias por pensar en mí. No te defraudaré.

–Eso espero –respondió Dumbledore sonriéndole.

Y con teatralidad simulada, Dumbledore se puso en pie y le extendió una mano para que le estrechara.

–Bienvenido de nuevo a esta tu casa, Remus –dijo Dumbledore–. ¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts!

McGonagall se puso en pie, abrazó a Remus y dijo:

–No podía haber escogido a nadie mejor, Dumbledore.

Tras muchos papeleos y algún que otro plan que McGonagall, Dumbledore y Remus organizaron para el bienestar de Harry, Remus regresó a casa. Era la hora de almorzar, pero cuando llegó Helen aún no había hecho nada, sino más bien iba a ponerse en ese preciso instante.

–¡No, no, no! –exclamó nada más salir de la chimenea al ver que se anudaba a la espalda el mandil–. ¡No! –La abrazó y le dio un beso. Lo cierto es que se sentía culpable por haberle lanzado un maleficio desmemorizante–. Hoy la comida la preparo yo.

Matt vino corriendo y abrazó a su padre, aunque sólo le llegaba por la cintura.

–¡Hola, campeón! –lo saludó Remus–. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

–Pues me he puesto a dibujar, he leído un rato y me he ido a jugar con un niño que conocí el otro día del pueblo. –Helen sonrió, pues estaba contentísima de que su hijo pudiera juntarse con otros niños muggles sin que pasase nada raro ni les contase lo que eran en realidad y en secreto–. ¿Tú dónde has estado?

–Pues he estado con tito Dumbledore¿sabes? Y me lo he pasado muy bien.

Helen se lo quedó mirando un momento, y enseguida increpó al pequeño Matt para que fuera a jugar a otra parte. Remus y Helen quedaron solos en la cocina, Remus poniéndose el delantal.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la mujer.

–¿Qué ha pasado de qué? –increpó él.

–¡Pues qué te ha dicho, Remus! –exclamó Helen.

–Nada. ¿Qué me iba a decir? –Se agachó y sacó las cacerolas–. Está tan preocupado como yo, pues le ha pillado tan desprevenido también como a nosotros. Tiene miedo, lo he podido ver en sus ojos. Y teme por Harry; incluso en Hogwarts creen que puede correr peligro.

–¿Y van a tomar alguna medida o algo? –preguntó la mujer.

–Sí –respondió escueto el licántropo.

–¿Cuál? –gritó curiosa Helen.

–Van a poner como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a un auror que se encargue de vigilar a Harry y sepa enfrentarse, en caso de necesidad, a Sirius.

Helen pensó un momento.

–Podrían ponerte a ti... –opinó.

Remus se secó las manos en el paño gris de cocina y se volvió lentamente hacia su mujer. Le sonrió.

–Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

–¿Sí¡No me digas!

Helen lo abrazó, besó y volvió a abrazar, llena de regocijo y satisfacción.

–¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –propuso–. Una buena cena para festejar el primer trabajo en condiciones que consigues desde que acabaste la carrera.

Remus sonrió tristemente.

–Y para lo que me sirve... –comentó–. Lo he conseguido por enchufe.

–¡Qué enchufe ni nada! –le soltó–. Convéncete de que valías para profesor. El día que dimos las charlas en Hogwarts me quedé impresionada. Lo digo en serio. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Mira, con la alegría ya se me ha olvidado y todo tu intento de desmemorizarme. –Rió.

–¿Qué? –Remus estuvo a punto de caerse–. ¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes?

–Huy, nada, nada... ¡Que he dicho un pego!

–¿Acaso lo has visto en alguna visión! Yo no lo he hecho ni pienso desmemorizarte¡que conste! Pero ¿cómo puedes saberlo, eh?

–¡Ay, dejémoslo... ¿Vale?

–Pero...

–¡Ya está, Remus!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasados varios días de aquello, por fin se pudieron reunir todos. Remus, Helen, Sorensen, Ángela, Ken Fosworth, Lafken y los señores Nicked se reunieron para cenar en casa de los Lupin.

–Enhorabuena, Remus –le dijo muy contento su hermano–. Ya sabía yo que algún día llegarías lejos. ¡Profesor de Hogwarts! –silbó–. Fenomenal. Muy bien. –Levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de ánimo.

–Hombre, está muy bien –apuntó Ken–. ¿Puedo servirme otra copita de vino? –preguntó.

–¡Oh, Ken! No bebas más¿quieres? –lo regañó su mujer.

Los señores Nicked se rieron por lo bajo.

–Bueno, sí, sí –dijo el señor Nicked–. Remus lo ha hecho muy bien. ¡Pero no le quitéis mérito a mi princesita! –exclamó–. Que ella lleva diez años con el mismo trabajo y no estamos montando aquí fiestecitas para celebrarlo. Que no es que no me alegre, Remus...

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –le espetó su mujer–. ¿Aprenderás algún día a hablar coherente a tu edad o seguirás comportándote como si tuvieras la edad de tu nieto, eh?

–El mono, aunque lo vistas de seda, mono se queda –comentó meneando la cabeza Ángela.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, tita? –preguntó extrañada Helen.

–No sé, Helen –se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros–, pero a mí me apetecía decirlo.

Sorensen soltó una risotada estridente.

–Genio y figura hasta la sepultura –comentó él–. Tanto tú como el querido muggle.

–Me llamo Matthew, no muggle –repuso el señor Nicked muy digno.

–¿Por qué no vas a por el piscolabis que he dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina, eh, Remus? –preguntó Helen.

Remus, asintiendo, se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina. Volvió al instante con el plato en la mano. Se encontró con que Sorensen había cogido El Profeta de encima de la mesa y lo hojeaba rápidamente.

–¿Habéis leído este artículo? –preguntó el bibliotecario muy interesado. Los demás se fueron callando paulatinamente–. Os leo. –Carraspeó. El silencio ya era absoluto. Remus soltó el plato sobre la mesa baja y se sentó–. Black sigue suelto. El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado.

»"Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma", ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. "No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo", ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. "Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?"

»Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo.

Sorensen levantó la vista del periódico y paseó con la mirada por todos y cada uno, que lo miraban anhelantes, con la boca abierta.

–¿Trece personas de un solo hechizo? –increpó Ken con un silbido–. ¡Vaya! No me acordaba de eso.

–¡Y cómo te ibas a acordar! –le espetó su primo Sorensen–. Si eras un niñato cuando pasó. De eso tiene que hacer diez años más o menos...

–Doce –lo rectificó lacónicamente Remus, muy serio.

–Doce¿ves? –dijo Sorensen–. ¿Cómo diantre te ibas a acordar?

–¿Quién es ese tal Sirius? –preguntó tímidamente Lafken, la esposa de Ken.

Sorensen la miró con los ojos abiertos, muy incrédulo.

–¿Me vas a decir que nunca has oído hablar de Sirius Black? –preguntó extrañadísimo–. Fue un hombre muy malvado, aliado de Quien–Tú–Sabes. –Lafken sí pareció reconocer aquel nombre, pues ahogó un grito–. Pero no un mero aliado, sino su principal, su lugarteniente... ¡Su mano derecha! –Lafken parecía asustada, pues Sorensen le ponía mucho énfasis a cada palabra, viviendo la exposición–. Y ahora se ha escapado.

–¡Y mira que decírselo a los muggles! –Rió Ken–. Es una estupidez. ¡Una completa y absurda estupidez¿Qué va a hacer un muggle si se encuentra frente a frente con Sirius Black?

–¡Estar prevenido! –respondió la señora Nicked ofendida, pues su marido era muggle–. Les han mostrado su fotografía por televisión. Si se encuentran con él frente a frente, al menos podrán huir.

–¿Huir? –inquirió Sorensen–. Ojalá... –comentó con pena–. Ya has visto lo que pasó la última vez. ¡Trece muggles!... Y un mago.

Se produjo un pesado silencio.

–Entiendo lo suficiente de leyes mágicas –lo rompió Ken– como para saber qué puede hacer el Ministerio si Black se le resiste. Lo que realmente me extraña –contrajo el rostro– es que no hayan pedido todavía ayuda a mi departamento. ¡Es realmente inconcebible! Yo, personalmente, considero que Black ya no estará en Inglaterra. Se debería alertar antes al resto de ministerios de magia que al primer ministro muggle. –Se sonrió al recordar lo absurdo que le parecía que los muggles tuvieran que saberlo–. ¡A los muggles!

–¡Sí, a los muggles! –gritó la señora Nicked–. ¿Tienes algún problema, Ken Fosworth?

–Ninguno, señora Nicked –respondió acongojado.

–Pero ¿qué puede hacer el Ministerio si no consigue atrapar a Sirius Black? –preguntó tranquilamente Ángela.

Ken sonrió subrepticiamente.

–Recurrirían al mordaz plan be. Desplegarían sobre la faz de la tierra una horda incontable de dementores que lo perseguirían hasta los confines del mundo. Hasta atraparlo... Y una vez lo hubieran hecho... ¡el beso! –Lafken lo miró respirando agitadamente, con el labio inferior temblando–. Si no consiguen atraparlo, mandarán a los dementores que le den el terrible beso de muerte, el que atrapa el alma del cuerpo escogido y lo condena a una vagancia sin esperanza ninguna.

Helen, que había estado todo aquel tiempo, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, con el ceño fruncido, la cabeza baja, se levantó violentamente y huyó con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la cocina.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó bruscamente Ken.

Remus se levantó también, lentamente, y se quedó mirando a Ken directamente a los ojos, como si lo retara. Desvió la mirada a la señora Nicked y vio que ésta le hizo una indicación con la cabeza para que viera a ver cómo se encontraba su hija.

–Sirius Black es un canalla –explicó Remus antes de ir–, pero hace doce años Helen y yo lo teníamos por uno de nuestros mejores amigos. Nos traicionó a nosotros tanto como a James y a Lily o al pobre Peter, pero aún no nos hemos hecho a la idea.

Y se marchó dignamente, andando despacio. Cuando hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Ken comentó:

–¿Que conocían a Sirius Balck¡Toma ya! –exclamó–. ¿Por qué no lo han dicho antes?

–¡Oh, cállate, Ken! –exclamó indignada Lafken.

–Muy bien, hija, muy bien –aprobó la señora Nicked–. Por fin me has hecho caso.

–¿Qué te pasa, Helen? –preguntó Remus cuando hubo llegado a su lado–. Dime qué te pasa.

La abrazó. La mujer se volvió lentamente, cabizbaja, pues sentía vergüenza de mostrar su rostro plagado de lágrimas.

–Lo siento, Remus –gemía mientras lloriqueaba–. No sé. Le tengo un profundo odio a Sirius¿sabes, pero era nuestro amigo... ¡No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta, Remus, no lo sé! –No pudo reprimir nuevas lágrimas amargas–. Pero me duele que hablen de él así... ¡No sé! Lo siento...

Remus la abrazó.

–No tienes por qué sentir nada –le dijo al oído–. Yo te comprendo. Te comprendo.

–¡Ay!

Remus se apartó.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió.

Helen dejó de llorar. Miró a Remus agitada. Empezó a hablar, pero se trababa. Remus la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a serenarse.

–Harry..., Remus.

–¿Qué pasa con él, eh¡Di!

–He sentido que Sirius y Harry Potter se miraban directamente a los ojos¡el uno al otro! –gritó–. ¡Están juntos, Remus¡Harry está en peligro!

–¿Cómo? –increpó Remus–. Tengo que hacer algo.

Sacó su varita mágica del cinto y se señaló con ella al pecho. Pero Helen lo miraba asustada. Él, mirándola tiernamente, sonriendo, le dijo:

–Le prometí a Dumbledore que protegería a Harry, aunque con ello pusiera en peligro mi vida. Ten fe, volveré a casa.

Y se desapareció.

–Ojalá –dijo Helen–. Ojalá no te pase nada. Ojalá me haya equivocado. Ojalá por una vez.

Remus se había aparecido en la oscuridad reinante de Privet Drive, donde sabía que Harry vivía. Alzó la vista. ¿Seguiría allí Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, vigilando constantemente al pequeño? Pues el día en que fue a visitar al director no lo había visto en su percha.

Una puerta se abrió y un haz de luz alargada alumbró a Remus.

–Menos mal que nuestro servicio es rápido –dijo una voz grave.

–¿Rápido? –gritó una voz hirsuta en tono grosero–. ¡Fuera de aquí¡Largo¿No esperarán que les demos las gracias¡Largo!

–Pero, señor... –repuso un hombre de mono azul al que le estaban cerrando la puerta en las narices.

–¡Largo! –gritó un hombre gordo de ridículo bigote–. ¡Fuera de aquí, bicho!

Remus, armándose de valor, avanzó por el camino empedrado entre el cuidado jardín y adelantó al mago que se encargaba de deshacer los problemas de la magia accidental. Extendió la mano e impidió que la puerta se cerrara. Vernon asomó su cabeza sin cuello con miedo por el resquicio de la entrada.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó con miedo el rollizo muggle.

–¿No me recuerda, Vernon Dursley? –inquirió sin sonreír Remus, enarcando una ceja–. Soy Remus Lupin. Nos conocimos en la boda de su cuñado, James Potter.

–Ah, sí, recuerdo... –dijo Vernon poniéndose morado.

–¡Calle! –exclamó Remus desquiciado–. ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

La risa de Vernon era más desquiciante todavía. Remus estaba perdiendo los nervios.

–¡Le he dicho que dónde demonios está Harry Potter! –gritó agarrando al inflado hombre del chaleco y zarandeándolo–. ¡Di!

–Yo... Yo no sé –dijo con los ojos entornados, asustado–. El muy tunante se ha escapado.

–¿Se ha escapado? –repitió Remus soltándolo–. ¿Adónde?

–¡Ja! –Rió Vernon–. ¿Se cree que lo voy a saber? Ni quiero saberlo. ¡Es un delincuente¡Un desagradecido!

Remus, inconscientemente, sacó su varita y la apuntó a Vernon, quien, más asustado que nunca, pues era la segunda vez que lo amenazaban con una varita aquella noche, cerró los ojos y gruñó con los dientes apretados.

–¡Cállese, Vernon Dursley! –gritó–. ¡Cállese! Su sobrino está en peligro.

–¿Usted es el tío de Harry Potter? –preguntó el otro mago con admiración, quien aún seguía desde una preventiva distancia la conversación con curiosidad.

Remus miró al mago con malos modos. No estaba para perder el tiempo. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Harry Potter, como fuese! Se guardó la varita y se marchó del número cuatro a grandes zancadas, calle abajo. «¿Adónde iba?», se preguntó.

–A la casa de Arabella Figg –se respondió en un susurro.

Cuando llegó a su puerta llamó con un aldabonazo seco. Se quedó esperando unos segundos, pero estaba tan impaciente que volvió a llamar una segunda vez, con más fuerza todavía.

–Ya va. ¡Ya va! –contestó una voz chillona desde dentro.

La puerta se abrió con un gemido fantasmagórico.

–¡Madre de Rowling! –exclamó Arabella–. ¿Es cierto lo que mis ojos ven¡Remus!

–Señora Figg –dijo Remus respetuosamente y la abrazó.

–Pero pasa, pasa –lo invitó, y Remus entró en una habitación sucia y desordenada, con pobladas telarañas en los rincones y los muebles polvorientos–. ¿Qué vas a querer tomar¿Un café, un té? No tengo cerveza de mantequilla, lo siento, cariño; ya sé lo que te gustaba.

–No tengo tiempo, Arabella –le dijo–. Lo siento. He venido para preguntarte si me dejarías utilizar tu chimenea.

–¿Mi chimenea? –preguntó sorprendida–. Oh, sí, claro. Pero para eso te podrías haber desaparecido¿no¡Pillín! –Lo cogió de un carrillo y lo apretó muy fuerte–. Reconoce que, después de tanto tiempo, querías verme un ratito.

–Bueno, sí, Arabella... –dijo Remus intentando sonreír, pues tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de la anciana, a la que no había visto en mucho tiempo–. Pero es que ocurre algo.

–¿Qué te pasa, Remus? Te veo en vilo.

–Harry Potter se ha escapado de casa de sus tíos –habló Remus apresuradamente.

–¡No! –gritó la señora Figg llevándose las manos a la cara–. ¿En qué está pensando? Con el peligro que corre... ¿Y adónde habrá ido?

–No lo sé... –respondió Remus, a quien el temor de Arabella le aumentaba su propia impaciencia–. Por eso necesito tu chimenea, para ir a hablar con Dumbledore en Hogwarts. No puedo ir si no es así.

–Claro, chico, claro –respondió asintiendo numerosas veces–. Vamos a ver a Dumbledore. –Cogió una rebeca–. Pero yo voy contigo.

–No, Arabella –respondió tan rápido Remus que pareció grosero–. No te ofendas, pero alguien tiene que estar pendiente de que Harry vuelva, para avisar...

–¡Ah, claro! –respondió contenta de poder ser eficiente la anciana–. Saldré a dar un paseo por el barrio a ver si me lo encuentro. A lo mejor está en el parque...

–¡Estupendo! –aprobó Remus–. ¿Tienes polvos flu?

Y tras dárselos, Remus se desapareció por la chimenea, viajando en su peculiar espiral de llamas verdes.

–¡Es incocebible, Dumbledore! –gruñó Severus Snape dándole la espalda al director.

Dumbledore, saliendo de detrás de su escritorio, pasando por delante de la chimena, pusó una mano en el hombro de Snape y éste se volvió lentamente.

–Dale una oportunidad, Severus –dijo sonriéndole–. Se la merece.

–¡Oh, por favor! –bufó–. No sé cómo confía tanto en él. Es un licántropo, fue el mejor amigo de Black... –Miró a Dumbledore irradiando odio–. Puede ser peligroso para los estudiantes.

Dumbledore lo miró impasible. Dijo:

–Confío en él porque lo conozco. ¿Puedes decir tú otro tanto?

La chimenea, apagada, se iluminó, y Remus salió escupido de ella. Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose las cenizas, y saludó a Dumbledore con impaciencia. Vio a Snape y lo saludó con mayor timidez. Éste se limitó a devolverle una mueca de desagrado.

–¡Oh, bien! –Sonrió Dumbledore–. Dos de mis profesores más importantes. Parece esto una reunión en toda orden.

Snape bufó. Remus se dio cuenta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Se dirigió a Dumbledore y lo cogió del brazo.

–Harry se ha escapado de su casa –le comunicó.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Dumbledore abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Lo que has oído –dijo Remus–. Se ha escapado. Ha hecho magia y se ha escapado.

Snape se rió, con su larga túnica negra remangada al tener los brazos cruzados.

–¿De qué os extrañáis? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo una cara de sorpresa fingida–. Es Harry Potter. ¡Si no llama la atención no se siente... contento!

Remus lo miró a punto de recriminarlo, pero se contuvo. Se volvió a Dumbledore de nuevo:

–Y Helen ha tenido una visión, un presentimiento o no sé qué en el que cree que Harry y Sirius se han encontrado.

Dumbledore, con los ojos completamente desorbitados, sin pestañear, indagó la mirada de Remus, y vio en ésta profunda sinceridad. Asintió, aunque asustado. Se dio un momento la vuelta y pensó, con la mano frotándose la barbilla.

–Snape –dijo sin volverse–. Ve en busca de McGonagall. Convoca a Alastor, Mundungus y Hagrid. –Se giró lentamente–. El fénix ha vuelto a volar sobre el peligro. ¡Aprisa!

Snape, asintiendo tan fuerte que pareció una reverencia, salió del despacho con un ligero ondeo de su larga capa negra. Remus y Dumbledore se quedaron solos, mirándose intensamente el uno al otro.

El anciano mago cogió un bote que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se lo alargó a Remus. En él había polvos flu, y el licántropo tomó un pellizco.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Remus.

–Al Ministerio de Magia –respondió Dumbledore cogiendo también él un poco–. Si se ha encontrado con Sirius, como Helen dice, habrá usado magia. Como es menor de edad, el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia es el único que nos puede dar ahora una respuesta.

Uno a uno, pasaron por el viaje de la chimenea, y llegaron a un abarrotado vestíbulo del Ministerio, con la fuente brillando en el centro, con sus elevados chorros de agua repiqueteando como unos acordes celestiales.

Dumbledore, andando muy deprisa para su edad, apartó a la muchedumbre que aguardaba fila para los ascensores, siguiéndolo Remus atónito.

–¡Un respeto! –gritó un mago bajito pero de carácter endiablado–. ¡Aguarde su turno!

Dumbledore se volvió hinchado.

–Tengo que hablar inmediatamente con el ministro. Sé dónde está el fugitivo Black.

El mago, cohibido, se sonrojó. Nadie más se opuso. Dejaron pasar a Dumbledore y Remus, y en cuanto vino un ascensor lo tomaron. Se detuvieron y salieron en su planta.

–¡Sígueme, Remus! –exclamó con voz de trueno.

Llegaron al despacho del ministro, y Dumbledore abrió la puerta sin llamar siquiera. Fudge estaba dentro hablando tontamente con la secretaria, subida ésta sobre el escritorio. Al ver a Dumbledore se bajó de un salto, y Fudge cogió unos papeles e hizo que los ordenaba.

–Dumbledore –dijo con voz pomposa el ministro–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y sin llamar.

–No hay tiempo que perder, Cornelius –dijo serio–. Harry Potter se ha escapado de su casa. Ha hecho un conjuro y se ha largado. ¡Con Sirius Black suelto a causa de la incompetencia del Ministerio! Y se han encontrado.

–¿Quién? –inquirió el pequeño mago–. ¿Black y el pequeño Harry¿Cómo¿Cómo lo saben?

–Una adivina lo acaba de profetizar –dijo Dumbledore secamente.

–Pero... –Rió el ministro–. ¡Eso tampoco es de fiar!

–¡Cornelius Fudge! –gritó Dumbledore, y la misma lámpara del techo tembló. El ministro se acobardó–. Si gustas de hacerlo, bajaremos inmediatamente al Departamento de Misterios, donde seguramente ya se haya cristalizado esa profecía, como todas las demás. –Bajando el tono–. Pero, si somos conscientes del poco tiempo que tenemos, bajaremos al Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, donde nos dirán que Harry ha hecho seguramente magia...

–Magia ilegal –repuso Fudge con gallardía.

–¡Delante de Sirius Black! –gritó Dumbledore enérgico–. ¿Acaso debe cumplir las leyes cuando su vida está en peligro, Cornelius? –El diminuto mago fue a abrir la boca–. No digas nada. Vayamos al departamento ese.

Fudge lo pensó un momento antes de decir:

–Seguidme –con voz ácida.

Volvieron a subir a un ascensor, en esta ocasión sin tantos problemas, pues la baja figura del ministro hizo que todos se apartaran con una inclinación. Se apearon en una planta mucho menos concurrida, y su tránsito fue apresurado. Fudge avanzaba por delante, se detuvo en una puerta y llamó con los nudillos en alto.

Abrió.

–Perdona, Mafalda –dijo–. Pero estos señores quieren hablar contigo.

La señora Hopkirk era una bruja de aspecto redondo y mofletes rosados, con el pelo rizado y moreno, y una sonrisa desagradable en la cara. Remus sintió que iba a ser difícil tratar con ella, aunque con Dumbledore a su lado, y más de aquella forma, no temía nada.

–¿Ha recibido constancia de que Harry Potter haya practicado algún encantamiento esta noche? –preguntó Dumbledore acercándose.

–¡Oh, sí! –Respondió Mafalda asintiendo con gravedad–. Ahora mismo estaba escribiendo la carta en que se le cesaba.

–¿Cesarle? –inquirió Dumbledore–. ¡Imposible! Está en apuros¿sabe¿Qué tipo de encantamiento ha practicado?

Mafalda consultó el pergamino.

–Han sido dos, ni más ni menos –dijo–. Un maleficio "zampabollos" y un conjuro para solicitar auxilio.

–¿Auxilio? –repitió Remus–. ¡Harry se ha encontrado esta noche con Sirius! –dijo con voz de amargura.

Fudge observó con gravedad la situación, la sopesó y dijo:

–Mafalda, destruya inmediatamente ese documento. Harry Potter no será expulsado esta noche. Un conjuro de auxilio no es un encantamiento para fardar delante de otros niños ni mucho menos. No ha puesto el secreto en duda por una irresponsabilidad. ¡Está en apuros! –exclamó–. ¿Puedes decirnos dónde realizó ese hechizo?

–En la calle Magnolia, señor ministro –respondió tras consultar su informe–. Muy cerca de su domicilio.

–¿Y respondió alguien a esa llamada? –preguntó impaciente Fudge.

–No, señor ministro, no hay constancia de que ningún mago se apareciese.

Dumbledore calló, con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Y no hizo ningún otro conjuro? –preguntó extrañado el ministro.

–No, señor ministro. Ninguno más –respondió Mafalda–. No hay registrado ningún conjuro ilegal en ese distrito a esa hora.

–No le dio tiempo –musitó Remus con un nudo en la garganta–. Lo ha matado...

–Si le parece, señor ministro –comentó Mafalda–, puedo solicitar una pesquisa más profunda de los agentes mágicos que actuaran en esa calle a esa hora justa.

–¡Sí, inmediatamente! –gritó Fudge–. ¡Te lo ordeno!

–Tardará unos minutos... –repuso.

–¡Pues no pierdas más tiempo! –gritó el ministro perdiendo los estribos.

Mafalda se levantó y abandonó el despacho. Volvió a los pocos minutos con un nuevo informe en la mano. Extendió el pergamino sobre su escritorio y lo analizó tranquilamente, a pesar de que Dumbledore bufaba, impaciente, continuamente.

–¿Qué ves, eh, Mafalda? –preguntó Fudge, mirando de reojo al director de Hogwarts.

–A esa hora había tres agentes mágicos en esa calle. –Señaló un punto rojo–. Éste debe de ser Harry Potter. Es el único que porta una varita. Éste de aquí –señaló un punto pequeño de color verde– parece ser un animal. No tiene varita, pero sí poderes, así que imagino que se trata de una criatura fantástica.

–¿Qué tipo de criatura? –preguntó Remus temiéndose lo peor.

–No lo sé –respondió Mafalda encogiéndose de hombros–. Eso no podemos averiguarlo. Así como tampoco se puede averiguar el tipo de hechizos que hace un mago adulto... Y esta luz que viene por aquí –señaló por último un grisáceo punto más grande que los otros – parece tratarse de un vehículo mágico.

–¿Un vehículo mágico? –inquirió Fudge con sorpresa–. ¿Quizá alguien haya podido encantar un coche y haber raptado con él a Harry Potter?

–No –contestó con convicción la bruja–. Parece más grande. No puede ser un simple coche muggle. Yo diría, por esta diminuta señal, que se trata del autobús noctámbulo, pero tendría que cerciorarme.

–¿El autobús noctámbulo? –repitió Dumbledore. Remus recordó brevemente el escaso tiempo en que había estado ocupado como cobrador de billetes en aquel rápido autobús–. Un autobús lleno de magos y brujas adultos. –Sonrió, con los ojos brillantes–. Al final va a resultar que Harry sí recibió auxilio.

Fudge asintió levemente varias veces al director de Hogwarts. Después, bruscamente, se volvió a Mafalda, y le increpó:

–¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí quieta, señorita! –le gritó–. ¡Ve a comprobar si se trata en efecto del autobús noctámbulo o si estás equivocada¡Date prisa!

Mafalda, con pasos torpes, salió corriendo. Dumbledore y Fudge se cruzaron una rápida mirada, pero ninguno dijo nada. Remus, por su parte, se separó unos pasos y se apoyó de cara a la pared, dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente contra el muro.

«Éste de aquí parece un animal», recordó las palabras de aquella mujer. ¿Y si era Sirius¿Y si aquél había sido el encuentro que Helen había profetizado? Aquello demostraría que Sirius iba detrás del pequeño Potter, el único que en la noche fatídica se le escapó. Y él seguía sin atreverse a decirle a Dumbledore que Sirius Black era un animago ilegal. Era incapaz de confesarle que no había sido capaz de obedecerlo, a pesar de la enorme confianza que en él había depositado, y que había vagado por la noche aun sabiendo los riesgos horribles que con ello corría. Se dio otro leve cabezazo contra la pared, con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente y Remus se volvió interesado. La bruja volvía sin aliento siquiera. Fudge se adelantó y la espetó para que hablara.

–He ido... He ido al... al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos –dijo doblada por la cintura–. Y... Y... Me han confirmado que el autobús noctámbulo ha hecho parada en la calle Magnolia. Todo hace confirmar que Harry Potter subió al autobús; que el autobús atendió su llamada de auxilio.

–Bueno¡pues asunto zanjado! –exclamó alegremente el ministro.

–No tan fácilmente –dijo Dumbledore con la voz algo más suave–. Harry sigue en peligro, pues Sirius Black sigue suelto. Mientras no sepamos dónde está –dijo con la voz engarrotada–, estaremos alerta.

Fudge asintió. Mafalda regresó a su escritorio y se sentó. Cogió un pergamino del cajón, mojó su larga pluma en el tintero y se puso a escribir. El ministro se la quedó mirando y le preguntó de malos modos:

–¿Qué haces?

–Redactar una carta, señor ministro –explicó–. El chico habrá pedido auxilio la segunda vez, pero el primer maleficio es claro. Ha desobedecido las leyes y es reincidente. No puedo hacer nada.

–¡Sí puede! –exclamó Fudge mirando a Dumbledore en lugar de a ella–. Lo habrá hecho inconscientemente, no sé. No se le expulsará del colegio. –Dumbledore sonrió a medias, y Fudge abiertamente al verlo–. Ahora hay mayores preocupaciones que si ha practicado magia o no.

–Ha hinchado a su tía –gritó Mafalda con voz chillona–. Hemos tenido que enviar a un mago para que lo deshaga todo.

Fudge evitó reírse.

–¡Da igual! –gritó–. No importa. Lo importante ahora es que descubramos adónde puede ir el muchacho. Encontrarlo antes de que lo haga Sirius Black.

–El Ministerio no recibe constancia de las solicitudes de paradas que recibe el autobús, señor ministro –explicó educadamente Mafalda.

–¿Ah, no? –inquirió Fudge contrariado–. ¡Vaya¿Adónde puede haber ido? –Se puso a pensar.

–No me cabe duda –dijo Dumbledore– que sólo a dos sitios. Dos sitios donde encontrará todo lo que necesita. Bien a La Madriguera, donde vige su mejor amigo, sitio en el que creerá encontrarse a salvo; bien en el callejón Diagon, donde podrá escabullirse entre la multitud y vivir holgadamente gracias a su herencia. –Rió por primera vez aquella noche–. El pobre se creerá un fugitivo.

–¿La Madriguera? –preguntó Fudge con extrañeza–. No conozco aquello. ¿Le importaría, Dumbledore, ir para allá y quedarse por si va?

–En absoluto –respondió Dumbledore–. Lo haré de sumo agrado.

Fudge se volvió a su subordinada y le dijo:

–Vaya usted al Caldero Chorreante y espérelo allí por si aparece.

–¡No puede ausentarme del trabajo, señor ministro!

Fudge bufó.

–¿Es que todo lo voy a tener que hacer yo? –Miró a Remus, esperando que éste se ofreciera–. ¡Bah! Iré yo mismo. Tengo ganas de dar una vuelta –reconoció. Se acercó a Dumbledore y le estrechó la mano–. Encantado de volverlo a ver, Dumbledore. –Se dirigió a Remus y se la estrechó también–. Encantado. –Se giró hacia Mafalda y le dijo:– Manténgame informado de cualquier movimiento que haga Harry Potter¿entendido? Y nada de mandarle una de sus cartas a menos que yo se lo ordene. Estaré en el Caldero Chorreante.

Y se desapareció.

Remus y Dumbledore, con suaves inclinaciones, se salieron de aquel despacho. Ambos parecían más tranquilos, aunque la fatiga de aquella noche los había traído irritados.

–Me voy a casa de los Weasley, Remus –dijo Dumbledore.

–¿Y qué hago yo? –preguntó Remus sintiéndose incapaz.

–Quédate al lado de Helen y mantenme informado también si averigua algo nuevo. –Remus asintió con gravedad–. Cuídate¿quieres? –Remus asintió y se dieron un abrazo.

–Avísame si Harry llega a La Madriguera –pidió Remus–. Si no, estaré preocupado toda la noche.

–Tranquilo –dijo Dumbledore sacando lentamente su varita–. Aunque hazme un favor antes de volver a casa¿quieres? Ve a mi despacho. Allí encontrarás a Severus. Dile que avise a la orden que ha sido una falsa alarma.

Remus asintió sin gana.

Dumbledore, con un chasquido amortiguado, se desapareció.

Remus se quedó un momento meditabundo. ¡Menuda ocurrencia la de Dumbledore de mandarlo a él a hablar con Severus Snape! Con lo bien que se llevaban... Aunque el licántropo entendía las secretas razones del anciano: pronto, uno y otro se convertirían en colegas, se volverían a ver todos los días, y había que enterrar por completo el hacha de guerra. Para Remus aquello era fácil, pero ¿y para Severus?

Remus llamó a la puerta de Mafalda Hopkirk y entró. Le preguntó si podía usar su chimenea y ésta, sin ánimo, le respondió que adelante. Le pidió también un puñado de polvos flu y se metió por el hueco de la pared. Apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

Al escuchar el restallido de las llamas, Severus Snape se dio la vuelta lentamente. Al ver a Remus salir del hueco de la chimenea, enarcó las cejas y sonrió maliciosamente.

–Remus... –dijo–. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

–Severus –pronunció Remus con gravedad poniéndose frente a él–. Dumbledore me ha pedido que te diga que desconvoques a la orden. Harry está a salvo, al parecer.

–¿En serio? –preguntó el profesor de Pociones con voz cándida, pero inmediatamente lo volvió a preguntar con la voz grave, indiferente–. ¿En serio? Es un chico con suerte...

–En efecto –respondió Remus sonriéndole–. Aunque lo conozco más bien poco. Sería realmente útil que algún día me hablases un poco de él –comentó educadamente–¿no te parece?

Snape sonrió, entornando los ojos. Se acercó hasta Remus.

–Para provocarme arcadas no es necesario que hable de Potter –escupió–. Conozcos otros métodos menos aburridos. Tampoco es necesario que le des tanto protagonismo, Lupin. Si Potter ya de por sí se cree un héroe, no es necesario que tú le metas más pajaritos en la cabeza. –Le sonrió–. ¿No te parece?

–Oh, sí, claro –consintió Remus, que no tenía ganas de discutir–. Me voy. Seguramente Helen esté preocupada. –Los ojos negros de Snape brillaron un segundo–. No se te olvide avisar a la Orden del Fénix, Severus.

Se volvió y cogió el bote de la repisa. Tomó un pellizco de polvos flu y se dirigió a la chimenea. Snape, antes de que se metiera en su interior, lo agarró del brazo, y Remus se volvió lentamente.

–¿Sí? –preguntó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas enarcadas.

–Más te vale –le dijo con voz sibilina– que no mantengas contacto con tu viejo amigo, Remus, o entonces sí me veré en la obligación de avisar a la orden.

Remus lo miró un instante y le sonrió.

–A ver quién tiene que avisar antes a la orden¿eh, Severus? Nos vemos. –Le dio un golpe en el brazo y se escabulló por la chimenea.

Cuando Remus regresó a casa ya se habían ido todos. Helen aguardaba dormida tumbada cuan larga era en el sofá, arropada con una diminuta manta, contraída, aterida de frío. Remus se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo. La mujer se revolvió lentamente y se despertó.

–Remus... –dijo al verlo con los ojos aún dormidos.

–Estoy aquí –dijo él–. Ya he vuelto.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó la mujer con la voz apagada por el sueño–. ¿Eh, qué tal?

–Bien. No he visto a Sirius, tampoco a Harry. Ha huido de casa. Ha cogido el autobús noctámbulo. Pero está a salvo.

Helen sonrió.

–Tan travieso como su padre –comentó–. Si Lily lo viera se tiraría de los pelos...

–Imagino que sí –apuntó Remus.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Helen incorporándose torpemente.

–A por Hatter –explicó Remus deteniéndose en el primer escalón–. Quiero enviársela a Arabella para decirle que Harry está bien. Imagino que estará preocupada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore había enviado a Remus una carta aquella mañana. Le decía que quería verlo cuanto antes mejor, y Remus se aseó y vistió rápidamente. Helen le había preparado un copioso desayuno, pero el licántropo apenas si lo probó. Pasó al lado de su hijo y le dio un sonoro beso. Se desapareció por la chimenea.

–¡Remus! –exclamó Dumbledore al verlo aparecer. Parecía de muy buen humor–. Me alegro de verte. Menuda noche la de ayer¿verdad? –Remus asintió, sonriendo–. Fudge me acaba de enviar una lechuza diciéndome que Harry ha aparecido en el callejón Diagon, tal y como temía. –Sonrió–. Le ha pedido que no salga de allí bajo ningún concepto. Espero que obedezca, por su bien.

–Yo también –apuntó Remus–. Allí Sirius no se atreverá a atacarlo.

–Así es. –Sonrió el director, echándose un poco hacia atrás–. Así es. He pasado toda la noche en La Madriguera, y los Weasley me han prometido que se hospedarán también en el Caldero Chorreante a fin de hacerle compañía a nuestro quebradero de cabeza. –Sonrió de nuevo.

Remus se adelantó un poco y sonrió también. Se sentó.

–Dumbledore –dijo. Éste le empezó a prestar atención–. Ayer hable con Severus tal y como me pediste. –Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante, atento. Remus sonrió–. Se cree que sigo en contacto con Sirius.

Dumbledore no pareció preocuparse. Incluso se rió.

–Severus desconfía de todos los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que designo, al parecer –confesó Dumbledore–. El año pasado, con Lockhart, me dijo que era un farsante. ¡Lástima que no le hiciera caso! –comentó con sorna–. Resulto ser un absoluto desastre.

–¿Y por qué no me contrataste a mí? –preguntó Remus con seriedad–. ¿Por qué has tenido que esperar a que Sirius se escape de Azkaban para pensar que podría ser útil?

El anciano agachó la cabeza, contrariado. Se puso a manosear su juego de plumas y desvió en todo momento la mirada penetrante del hombre que tenía en frente.

–Dumbledore –insistió Remus.

–No te he llamado aquí para eso –dijo Dumbledore.

–Pero te he hecho una pregunta –apuntó el licántropo.

Dumbledore alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos.

–Y yo te la responderé, siempre que esté en mi haber –dijo–. Y lo está. Has crecido tanto... Ya eres todo un hombre. No te enfades conmigo¿quieres? No te enfades. –Remus no lo interrumpió, expectante. Aguardó a que el anciano mago pusiera las cosas en orden dentro de su cabeza–. Tal fue mi intención. Pensaba contratarte, muerto Quirrell, pero alguien me convenció de lo contrario.

–¿Quién? –inquirió Remus con brusquedad.

–Tu mujer –confesó el director tristemente.

–¿Helen? –le espetó Remus con la boca abierta–. ¡Imposible! Pero ¿por qué?

Dumbledore rebuscó en un cajón y al fin sacó un pergamino que extendió a Remus. Éste lo cogió rápidamente y lo leyó con avidez.

«Querido Dumbledore. Me ha parecido una excelente idea la de contratar a Remus como profesor de Hogwarts, aunque creo que has hecho mejor diciéndomelo a mí antes que a él. Anoche tuve un sueño, y vi en él muerto a Remus. No debe ir a Hogwarts, este año no. Correría un grave peligro. Espero que lo entiendas. Atentamente, Helen Lupin.»

–¡No me dijo nada! –exclamó Remus una vez la hubo acabado, confuso.

–Así es –confirmó Dumbledore–. Ambos lo creímos conveniente. Helen lleva teniendo numerosas visiones de las que nada te dice. Son asuntos que, por el momento, nadie más debe conocer. –Remus recordó como, hacía mucho tiempo, había encontrado a su anciano protector y a Helen hablando a escondidas en el tranco de acceso al sótano–. Ahora que sé todo lo que pasó el pasado curso, supongo que tu mujer tenía razón. Tal vez a ti te hubiera matado el basilisco.

Remus tragó saliva. Adoptó por no pensar en ello. Sonrió y Dumbledore se tranquilizó.

–Bueno, supongo que no era para eso para lo que me has llamado –dijo Remus.

–No, en absoluto era para eso –repitió el director de la escuela.

–¿Entonces? –inquirió.

–Quería hablar contigo sobre Harry Potter y tú.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

Dumbledore sonrió a fin de tranquilizarlo.

–El chico y tú –tomó aire– tenéis numerosas cosas en común, pero él no debe saberlas. Espero que comprendas que queda terminantemente prohibido que le hables sobre sus padres, que los conociste, que conociste a Sirius Black. –Remus asintió–. Él debe verte como a un profesor más. No debe sospechar que lo estás custodiando.

–Por supuesto –dijo Remus–. No habrá problemas en eso.

–Sí habrá problemas. –Dumbledore se echó hacia delante–. Desde la última que viste a Harry, ha cambiado mucho. Se parece increíblemente a su padre. Espero que esto no te suponga un inconveniente.

Remus negó inconscientemente con la cabeza. Luego, adoptando mayor gravedad, lo reafirmó con la palabra.

–Estupendo –dijo Dumbledore–. Aunque eso no es todo. –Remus escuchó impertérrito, cpm rpstrp adusto–. El Ministerio acaba de confirmarme que se ha decidido apostar dementores alrededor de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade.

–¿Están todos locos? –exclamó Remus casi poniendose en pie. Se dio cuenta de lo irreflexible que había sido y se sentó–. ¿Dementores? –inquirió con un tono más suave–. ¡Dumbledore! No responden ante nadie más que sus propios instintos. Pueden ser más peligrosos que el propio Sirius.

–Ya, Remus, ya –dijo Dumbledore entristecido–. Ya lo sé de sobrra, pero el Ministerio está convencido. Acabo de venir de allí y no entran en razón. Los dementores camparán a su voluntad por estos terrenos. Por eso quiero que me concedas otro favor, Remus, hijo.

–El que desees, Dumbledore –concedió el licántropo–. Siempre y cuando esté en mi mano conseguirlo.

–¡Oh, sí! –Sonrió Dumbledore–. Necesito que cuides a Harry un poco antes de lo esperado. Por eso viajarás en el expreso de Hogwarts el uno de septiembre.

–¿Cómo? –exclamó Remus sorprendido, y se echó a reír–. Sé que no estás hablando en broma. –Rió hoscamente–. Pero es una locura. No pasaré por un estudiante, a menos que quieras que me tome también una poción multijugos y me adentre entre ellos como un estudiante extranjero de intercambio. ¡Por Rowling, Dumbledore! –Rió divertido.

–Estoy hablando completamente en serio –dijo Dumbledore–. En un tren en el que sólo una entrañable squib repartiendo golosinas y un maquinista algo torpe con los maleficios son los únicos adultos que pueden proteger a Harry Potter, créeme, Harry es vulnerable. Y tú estarás ahí para protegerlo, para vigilarlo. No creo que Sirius sea tan estúpido como para asaltar un expreso en movimiento, sin varita ni nada, que está repleto de jóvenes estudiantes ávidos de hacer magia después de un verano de sequía –rió de su propio chiste–; pero Sirius ha demostrado ser muy estúpido últimamente.

»Irás a Hogwarts en el expreso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Es una sorpresa –dijo Remus guiando por las escaleras a Helen, la cual tenía los ojos vendados.

–¿Adónde me llevas? –preguntó Helen con una sonrisa traicionera–. ¿Eh, adónde¿No iremos al sótano? Mira que, aunque haya dejado ya de tener esas visiones¡te machaco, eh!

–No, no es eso –dijo Remus con voz apresurada–. Y date prisa, que no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Has acostado a Matt ya? –Helen respondió que sí–. Bien. –La detuvo en seco y le dio un beso en la nuca. Helen se estremeció con un escalofrío. Le preguntó qué hacía–. Preparar el terreno. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy¿No?

–Pues ¿cómo no lo voy a saber? –inquirió divertida–. 31 de agosto.

–¡Ajá! –contestó el licántropo triunfal desanudando el nudo de la venda–. ¡El día de nuestro décimo aniversario!

Y cuando la venda cayó al suelo una imagen fantástica se abrió a sus ojos: Remus había preparado una suculenta cena, dispuesta magníficamente sobre la mesa del salón, con unas altas velas presidiendo el entorno en penumbra.

–Siéntate –invitó a Helen. Desarrimó su silla y la empujó, caballeroso, conforme ella se sentaba.

–Gracias –dijo Helen complacida–. Todo un caballero. ¿Te has tomado la poción de matalobos? –inquirió preocupada de pronto.

–No, aún no –respondió–. Está aquí. –Señaló una copa dorada que había sobre la mesa–. Otros toman cerveza de mantequilla, a otros les gusta el zumo de calabaza, pero a mí... ¡Que va! Poción de matalobos, más sana... –Vio la cara de su mujer y dejó de decir tonterías–. Despreocúpate, Helen. Quedan un par de horas para la luna llena; podemos disfrutar de una cena, algo adelantada, pero cena al fin y al cabo. ¿Quieres un rollito de primavera?

Disfrutaron de la cena, apetecible manjar para sus paladares, y, al término de ésta, se unieron de las manos mientras la cera se derretía a sus lados. Se miraron a los ojos, brillantes, y las palabras sobraron. Remus le acarició la mano a su esposa y le susurró un tímido «te quiero».

–No puedo dormir... –susurró una voz soñolienta en la escalera.

Remus y Helen se volvieron asustados, sorprendidos de pronto. Remus, inconscientemente, extendió su mano diestra y un chorro de luz salió de ella. Matt, cegado por el caudal de luz, se tapó los ojos.

–Papá... –dijo con tono sulfurado–. Te aprovechas de que yo no tengo varita.

Remus sonrió. Cerró el puño y la luz se consumió lentamente.

–Ven aquí –le dijo a su hijo. Éste fue correteando hasta él con su pijama liso rojo de una pieza–. Súbete. ¡Aúpa! –Lo sentó sobre su rodilla–. ¿Qué te pasa, por qué no puedes dormir¿Has probado a contar ovejitas?

–No hay remedio –dijo con una graciosa expresión y se cruzó de brazos con el rostro enfurruñado–. No consigo dormirme y ¡no me duermo! Pero he pensado que... ¡Vaya¡Rollitos de primavera!

Y se lanzó con las manos abiertas hacia el plato. Remus, medio divertido, resopló, y Helen se echó a reír con ganas.

–Ni cenar podemos tranquilos el día de nuestro aniversario –comentó Remus.

–¿Qué te pasa, papá? –le preguntó Matt mirándolo con los dos carrillos abultados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus despertó a su mujer con una suave sacudida. Abrió ésta los ojos lentamente, y Remus le susurró:

–Me voy.

Helen se puso en pie con estrépito.

–¿Pensabas irte así? –le preguntó–. ¿Así sin avisar casi?

–Te acabo de decir que me iba –contestó el hombre, excusándose.

–¡Ya, ya! –exclamó Helen impaciente, poniéndose una bata–. Pero hay que despedirte en condiciones. ¿Lo has cogido todo¿No se te olvidará nada?

–No, lo llevo todo –respondió Remus con desgana–. He revisado la maleta varias veces.

–Voy a despertar a Matt –dijo decidida Helen.

Y salió por la puerta, con Remus tras ella diciéndole que no era preciso que el niño se levantara tan temprano.

–¿Temprano? –inquirió Helen–. ¡Matt querrá despedirse de ti! –Se volvió y se acercó a Remus, escudriñándolo–. Ay, vaya ojeras¡santa Rowling! –Se puso a caminar de nuevo–. Échate una cabezada en el expreso nada más llegues, que después de una noche de luna llena debes estar cansado –le sugirió.

–¿Qué crees, Helen –le preguntó ofendido–, que soy un niño pequeño? Si tengo sueño¡me dormiré, y si no... ¡también, porque tengo sueño...

–¡Ay, no, Remus! –Se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó–. Es que me da pena que te tengas que ir a Hogwarts. ¡Pena y alegría, no nos confundamos. Pero es que nunca nos hemos separado durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, te iremos a visitar algún día¿no? Algún fin de semana... ¡o en Navidad! –Llegó hasta la cama de su hijo–. Despierta, Matt. Que tu padre se va.

–¿Ya? –preguntó con cara de sueño–. ¿Y por qué te tienes que ir, eh, papá?

–Ya te lo explique ayer, Matt –le respondió–. Tengo que enseñarle a unos niños muchas cosas. Voy a ser profesor. –Le sonrió–. Voy a ganar algo de dinero, así que cuando vuelva podré comprarte lo que quieras. ¡Cualquier cosa!

–¿En serio? –inquirió con ilusión. Pero enseguida se puso otra vez triste–. Pero ¿quién me va a poner ahora a leer y a sumar y a restar y todo eso? –preguntó.

–Mamá –respondió Remus–. Verás cómo lo hace tan bien como yo. –Helen lo miró sonriéndole–. ¡Dame un beso, campeón! –El niño se incorporó en la cama y lo besó en la mejilla. Remus le dio un abrazo y se fue–. Qué pena, no quiero separarme de él.

–No pasa nada –dijo Helen, que bajaba con él–. Ya te lo llevaré algún fin de semana para que puedas verlo. Aunque Dumbledore supongo que te dejará que salgas del castillo algún día para venir a vernos a nosotros¿no? Hombre, eres un profesor con familia, y tienes que cuidar de ella.

Remus se rió. ¡Profesor, qué raro le sonaba.

Al llegar abajo Helen vio una única maleta. Supuso que en ella Remus habría metido alguna de su ropa vieja y remendada.

–Te podrías haber comprado ropa nueva antes de ir a Hogwarts –comentó.

–Da igual –dijo–, da igual. Si en eso no se fija nadie...

Helen cogió la maleta y la inspeccionó.

–Y una maleta nueva también te podrías haber comprado –apuntó–, que ésta también es bastante vieja. ¿Por qué no has cogido la mía? Pero si ésta me parece que la llevamos a París... –exclamó–. Pero mira qué de nudos tienes. Si da pena mirarla.

Remus la dejó hablar sin ponerle pega ninguna. La mujer sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la maleta.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el licántropo.

Un brillo grisáceo salió de la varita de la mujer e inundó la maleta. Remus se la arrebató de las manos y pudo leer en una de las esquinas: «Profesor R. J. Lupin».

–¿Para qué pones esto? –le inquirió Remus disgustado–. Ni que se me fuera a perder. Que no soy un niño.

–Por si acaso se te pierde –se defendió Helen–. Y deja de rascarlas las letras, que se van a despegar. ¡Mira cómo has dejado la ele! Eres un caso... No las toques que se caen. –Puso cara de tristeza súbita y se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó–. Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, Remus. ¡Muchísimo! También podrás mandarnos cartas¿no?

–Sí, sí, claro –respondió Remus–. Y vendré a visitaros siempre que Dumbledore me lo permita.

–Y te comprarás algo de ropa si vas a Hogwmeade –le recriminó Helen–¿vale?

–Sí, sí –asintió Remus.

–Cuídate mucho¿vale? –Le dio un beso–. Y enséñales mucho.

Remus se sonrió.

–¡Ah, toma! –exclamó Helen. Fue corriendo hasta la cocina y regresó con una tableta de chocolate de la cocina–. Recuerda lo que Dumbledore dijo. –Remus asintió cogiendo el chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo–. Cuídate, cariño.

–Lo mismo digo –dijo Remus besándola–. Y dale un beso cada mañana a Matt de mi parte¿vale? Te quiero. –Se volvieron a besar–. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

–Que espero que sea pronto –susurró Helen mientras la capa de Remus ondeaba al desaparecerse.

El licántropo, portando su ridícula maleta de mano, anduvo por la abarrotada estación sin que nadie sospechara de él. Pasó entre los andenes observándolo todo con tranquilidad. Finalmente llegó: allí estaban las barreras de los andenes nueve y diez, y entrambos ¡el andén nueve y tres cuartos!

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que nadie lo observaba. Echó a andar con despreocupación, hasta que traspasó la barrera con naturalidad. Sonrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría de la última vez que lo vio? Pero allí estaba, el expreso a Hogwarts, en vivos colores escarlatas, con el escudo del colegio sobre el vagón del maquinista.

Tomó aire y entró en el tren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Helen está viva! Y la aproximación de Remus a Hogwarts queda más que patente. ¡La saga queda viva, real¿Cuándo? Dentro de dos semanas, como se suele acostumbrar. El **viernes, 21 de octubre** sabéis que podréis encontrar una nueva continuación a esta inacabable historia. Digan y cuenten de la _Historia interminable_, que más significa es ésta.

Avance del capítulo 51 (**EL PROFESOR DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS**): Tercer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Hay un nuevo profesor de D.A.O. ¿Quién es? Veremos escenas no presentadas por Rowling, como si entrásemos en las bambalinas de un teatro durante la representación.

Muchas gracias. Un saludo.


	51. El profesor de Defensa contra las A O

¡Guau! Me parece increíble que al final pueda estar escribiendo estas "inhabituales" palabras de presentación, que en esta ocasión se convertirán en una sentida disculpa: jamás me he visto en tardanza tan acusada, ya lo sé. Con algunos he podido hablar, con la mayoría no. A causa de mi reciente apatía no he querido molestar a nadie con insidiosos correos en los que diera larga cuenta de mis problemas, convirtiéndome con ello, diantre, en la clase de persona (al menos en "fanfiction") que trataba de evitar ser.

He sufrido varias semanas de retención en casa (como lo oís), a causa de unas obras que se estaban fraguando en ella, así como en mi dolorido pecho por la tardanza. El ordenador, por tanto, quedaba reducido a una montaña de cables inaccesibles en un rincón. La patética estampa tiene tanto de patética como de cierta. A causa de la imprevisión que, a causa a su vez de la falta de tiempo, se propició, me vi incapaz de responder a mi puntual cita, con lo que me quedé con el culo descubierto. Pero, como dice Quevedo, «con aflojar y comprimir las arcas, cualquier culo lo hace con dos cuescos»; o como también es posible que «ándeme yo caliente y ríase la gente», basta ya de explicaciones, quede dicha la disculpa y en manos del libre vulgo quede el hado del infeliz reo.

Por último, en este improvisado tablón de anuncios (pues no he hecho más que comenzar), comunicó que, a pesar también de mi opuesta voluntad, intuyo (es una mera fórmula suavizadora...) que mis respuestas a vuestros constantes "reviews" serán más cortas, o lo que yo pueda interpretar por cortas; ello se debe exclusivamente a que, aunque es mi segundo año en la Universidad, es mi primero en verdad; y aunque sea arduo y laboriosa empresa, nunca he sentido más dicha. Entiéndase que más rato pasan ahora estos pulmones respirando polvo que bytes. Aunque, no quepa duda, siempre habrá un capítulo de mi tiempo para vosotros.

Ahí va... Respondo a los "reviews":

**ISA MORENO FERIAS**. Hola, Isa. Disculpa mi desconsideración al no responder el correo electrónico que puntualmente me enviaste y en el que dabas señal de tus buenas intenciones para conmigo. La falta de tiempo, reitero. No obstante, a fin de demostrar que lo leí largamente, he aquí la respuesta al mismo, con que espero compensarte. Muchísimas gracias por tu constancia. La verdad es que hubiera querido actualizar muchísimo antes, pero, como ya he dicho, no era competencia mía decidir eso. No importa que hayas empezado a leer en septiembre; quiero decir, mi consideración no va a ser menor por esa simple observación. Siempre y cuando quieras forjar una amistad, no hay duda; yo aprecio a todos los lectores por igual, todos conllevan algo, todos aportan, aunque cierto es que unos llevan más tiempo que otros, pero eso es secundario, no creas. Te envío un fuerte beso y de nuevo un enorme agradecimiento por tu puesta en comunicación.

**SILENCE**. Hola, Adriana (por fin empleo este nombre y parece que la boca se te llene de extraños sonidos; extraña pero sensorial experiencia). Me hiciste reír con tu descripción cuando llegaste al punto de "no te creas, soy bastante horrorosa". Fue una explosión definitiva que no hubiera creído (por el cariz que tomaba la _descriptio_) posible y, bum, de pronto. Si tu boca está predispuesta a la risa, la mía a la carcajada. Soy el más escandaloso ser riente que existe sobre la faz de este sucio planeta; por favor, no me provoques más. Me recordaste a una amiga mía con eso del compromiso político y demás: ella es roja hasta la médula, republicana hasta el juanete y procatalana injustificada. Es mi musa política. Espero no defraudarte, pero yo no sé si entro en esa línea de "sí pero no"; ¡soy anárquico! Me gustaría una nación gobernada por la poesía. Que de pegos digo... No, en verdad soy un chicuelo de izquierdas (poco comprometido, la verdad), republicano por desear democracia y cosmopolita, aunque no haya nada como mi tierra, ni paz más segura que la de mi barrio al crepúsculo, bajo cuya suave luz tan buenos versos salen. Si quieres una descripción física, te prevengo que suelo tender a la caricatura: mi rostro es alargado cual pimiento, mi perfil ahincado como espada, mi nariz larga como "peje barbado", mi cabello moreno y más indócil que Toro Sentado... No creo ser un falso idealista, porque lo mío no es la política, y es por ello por lo que no tengo en ella fuertes convicciones, ya que he dejado de creer en el hombre (soy la _renaixença_ del _beatus ille_); mis aliados son las producciones de los hombres, versos y palabras conjugadas con maestría labor en algo que se harta en denominar literariedad y que yo estoy desentrañando ahora (tanto la labor como el término). Últimamente me está dando por la poesía. ¿Quieres que te enseñe los versillos que he escrito esta tarde en el autobús? Sea como sea, ahí van: «No mana literatura de mi seno / ni fluyen versos por mis venas / ni dice gongorismos mi lengua / ni escriben greguerías mis dedos. ¿Por qué, Maestro, de tu Parnaso / me repudias?» Se debe a una crisis existencial de mis letras; ¡hace tres meses que no escribo MDUL!... Pero tranquila, hay capítulos como para medio año más. Qué previsor soy. Ah, muchas gracias, pero en verdad no escribo todavía tan bien como tú crees, aún hay mucho que pulir en estos finos y alargados dedos de mis manos, arqueados por el vicio perenne de morderme las uñas. Vaya, me he detenido mucho en ti, pero quería dar larga cuenta de tus palabras; espero haberlo hecho satisfactoriamente. Te mando un beso hasta las islas sureñas.

**DRU**. Hola, Dru. ¿Qué tal? Sí, ya ves, Helen no murió; es que en MDUL nada parece lo que es, o casi nada (que sí hay cosas ciertas, en verdad). Por ejemplo, la luz violeta, Tim Wathelpun...: no todo lo que sobre existe parece lo que en verdad es. Complicado... Pero es que me gusta intrincar las cosas, en honor a la verdad; me parece más intrigante. En otro caso cualquiera no lo haría, porque, en realidad, no soy admirador de tales procedimientos, pero dado que es ésta una publicación que aumenta periódicamente y da la oportunidad de dejar al receptor con la miel en los labios... ¡qué demonios, se agradece. Pero no me pondré estupendo. Lo de si Matt, sabe Dios, vaya a morir también lo dije únicamente en un arrebato de guasa: aunque no quiero decir con ello que esté el pobrecito mío librado del mal hado; sobre todos sobrevuela el negro buitre. Sólo que no quiero preocuparte. Y... ¡voilá!... Las escenas no presentadas del tercer libro. Espero que las disfrutes. Un beso.

**AYA K**. Hola, chiqui. Me he quedado media hora pensando el gentilicio de Oviedo y, después de demostrarme mi insidiosa ignorancia, no he encontrado término mejor. Tengo un problema existencial: no sé dónde demonios metí el "review" en que me explicabas lo de los cumpleaños y no sé si se me ha pasado el de Sara o qué, y el tuyo, con el tuyo también estoy agobiado, porque ahora han adelantado la película (porque la han adelantado¿no?) y tampoco ya sé cuándo es. Mira que yo quiero felicitaros, pero me tienes que ayudar. En la universidad estoy fatal (espero que tú estés mejor: el primer año siempre es muy vitalista): no salgo del inmenso depósito de Filología Hispánica donde me rodean centenares y centenares de libros (es un poco agobiante, pero más por la impotencia en mi caso de inabarcabilidad que por otra causa); pero, como dice Plinio, "multum legendum, sed non multa"; o Góngora, "con pocos libros libres (libres, digo, de expurgaciones), paso y me paseo ya que el tiempo me pasa como higo". ¿Lo ves? Esto es precisamente lo que me pasa. ¡Acaba de recitarte estos fragmentos de memoria! Debo abandonar el canutillo de papel apergaminado, el chocolate de tinta añeja y el humo a polvo conservado: me hace delirar. Aunque sé que hace ya mucho de lo de Fernando Alonso y que el campeonato ha concluido incluso (por suerte beneficiando a nuestro equipo favorito), como la conversación quedó anclada ahí, la perduro, aunque sea sólo un poco. Bueno, la verdad es que sólo era para decir que (sí, estoy paranoico) me ha dado por ponerme y escribir un poema épico en alabanza de Alonso. Si quieres, cuando lo acabe te lo paso. Es que últimamente me está dando por la poesía... Por Elena no te preocupes, ya no me da ideas maquiavélicas; soy yo ahora quien se las da a ella: mi mente se ha corrompido y no cesa de imaginar catastróficas escenas. Pero así soy yo: una mente atormentada. Espero pronto noticias tuyas, guapetona. Un beso.

**KALA FICTION**. Hola, Angélica. Me has dejado mortalmente preocupado; aunque tu entereza me ha encumbrado y he pasado cual bote por tu amargura. Espero que para cuando leas esto muchos de tus problemas, como tragados por una cloaca, hayan desaparecidos. El optimismo es la mejor opción, y en ti, en tus palabras, he visto tanto que bastaría para sanar a medio mundo. Sin embargo, tanto a Elena como a mí nos has dejado preocupados. ¿Y aún tienes tiempo de pasarte a leer mis enajenaciones? Tus halagos son, en tal caso, mucho más emotivos que nunca, y de puro corazón te los agradezco, como también te deseo que pronto acabe todo. Deposita en esa firme fe tuya todos esos buenos propósitos y piensa en tu hija; ¡qué preocupados, en verdad, nos tienes! Es que no encuentro, extraño caso, ni las palabras acertadas para manifestar mi horrorizada expresión. Sabe que desde España te mandamos todo el mejor optimismo y anhelamos tu pronta recuperación. Te envían un fuerte abrazo de oso Quique y Elena.

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. ¿Qué tal? Ya sé que tu vida, como habitúa a ser, estará tan complicada como siempre comentas; ya no puedo sentir conmiseración como antes, sino la más sincera depresión de ver reflejada en aguas saladas tan revuelto temporal interno. Pero, eh, piensa que todo es, o sea, por una causa: yo lo hago y funciona. Si a ti te vale... Prueba. Claro que no iba a matar a Helen; la duda ofende. Es un personaje vital en la vida de Remus. Bastantes desgracias le deparan aún como para que yo lo maltrate así, de forma tan inhóspita, de nuevo. No. En cuanto al sexto libro: no, no lo he leído aún, aunque hice firme propósito de intentarlo e incluso Leonita me envío una traducción por correo electrónico. Pero, aunque quisiera, me veo sin tiempo: el que pudiera tener para recrearme en lecturas he de dedicarlo desentrañando los versos del Siglo de Oro. Acaba siendo estimulante si te abstraes. Muchas gracias por tu propósito, pero, ya ves, no puedo... No obstante, el capítulo que corresponde a la parte del sexto libro y los siguientes ya llevan escritos desde hace algún tiempo (tanto así que llevan guardados desde antes incluso que saliera a la venta el libro en inglés); pero la publicación es más lenta y ello ha provocado que el original salga antes que esta burda puesta en escena. Yo ofrezco una posibilidad: lo que a mí se me ha ocurrido que pase ese año, que no tiene que coincidir con lo que paso ni tiene que parecerse ni nada; es mi versión. Quien quiere la acepte y quien no, no. Pero de lo hecho no puedo yo ya detractarme. Espero haber subsanado tus dudas. Te envío un fuerte beso.

**PIKI**. "Si para el mundo no eres alguien, para alguien eres el mundo"... Esta frase es expresiva, trueque léxico (quiasmo) con repetición bimembre de términos. Pero no creo en ella. Jaja. Me dejo de tonterías. Hola. Contigo es con quien he tenido más contacto en este mes de ausencia, gracias al messenger y a que hemos podido saber el uno del otro gracias al grupo. Sin embargo, me alegro poder hacerlo ahora mismo por aquí, distantemente, porque fue como nos conocimos y como veo florecer más el asunto. Intuyo por tus constantes apariciones por el messenger que ya tienes Internet en casa; ya podrás comer chocolate mientras lees los capítulos; y con éste te pondrás gorda como una foca (sin ofender) ya que es más largo que un día sin pan. Es curioso lo del chocolate: muy a lo Remus (algún día, al hablar de los tópicos del siglo XXI, alguien dirá que el chocolate también forma parte de los topoi). Es por todo lo anteriormente dicho que quizá no tenga nada que contarte ahora mismo, porque de tanto frecuentarnos, malagueña mía, ya nos lo hemos dicho casi todo estas semanas, y nada ha quedado para este encuentro oportuno y necesario. Sin embargo, es aquí donde más te digo: te mando un enorme beso; que con eso te lo digo todo.

**NAYRA**. Hola, Sarita. Te disculpabas por tu retraso a la hora de dejar el "review". ¿Qué habré de hacer entonces yo: ponerme de rodillas y suplicar misericordia? No, en serio; espero que sepáis disculparme este contratiempo. Aunque cuando venga tu hermano de vacaciones (es sólo consejo de amigo) lo que deberías es aprovechar el tiempo con su compañía en lugar de competir por la posesión del ordenador; vamos, digo yo... En fin, en cualquier caso, estamos de nuevo aquí, y con Helen viva. Como ya he dicho más arriba, la duda ofende, ya que ¿quién podía imaginarse que la fuera a matar realmente? No, Helen es un personaje muy importante, o por tal lo tengo al menos, conque no voy a deshacerme de él con tanta facilidad. Empiezan los capítulos de la saga (ya sucedieron los dos primeros libros en la continuidad cronológica, pero como la mención a sus eventos fue tan somera, tengo éste por el inicio verdadero); ello significa que tu aparición queda próxima. Tendrá lugar en la frontera de lo desconocido para mí, de lo conocido para vosotros; tendrá lugar en la frontera de lo real para mí, de lo imaginado o inventado para vosotros. Tengo ganas de que lo leas, en serio; creo que voy a emocionarte. Eva me dijo que este mes sería tu cumpleaños, pero se me ha perdido el archivo en qué decía cuándo. Quiero felicitarte, y espero hacerlo, pero te prevengo que, en caso de conocer próximamente la fecha, a causa de no tener Internet en casa y tener que acceder desde distintas ubicaciones no siempre habilitadas, no sé si lo haré conforme a la fecha real. En tal caso, espero no me lo tengas muy en cuenta. Y sí, ya comienzan las aventuras Remus-Harry... ¡Al fin juntos! Sin embargo, este capítulo no es uno de mis favoritos porque no me ha permitido moverme libremente, sino que me he visto encorsetado en un argumento rígido, unos acontecimientos claros y previstos y un movimiento único; no es mi tónica, pero se soporta. Y dicho todo esto, tras lo que espero no haberte aburrido en demasía, me despido enviándote un fuerte beso.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. No te preocupes, o ¿acaso no escuchaste el refrán? Más vale tarde que nunca. Atendiendo al mismo, me siento algo más reconfortado. Sí, tu y yo siempre acabamos hablando de comida, conque en esta ocasión, para romper el tópico, no haré ningún comentario al respecto, ya que acabo de almorzar, además, y estoy demasiado empachado como para hablar de ello. El otro día Elena estuvo a punto de entrar a ver "El cadáver de la novia", pero la induje a ver "La leyenda del zorro" (así soy yo, así mis gustos cinematográficos: si no hay espaditas, tiros o acción... ay, me aburro) porque en adelante ella ya la iba a ver con su hermano. De manera que te agradece tu opinión al respecto y siente no poder apuntar nada sobre la misma. No te disculpes por la brevedad, porque también habré de disculparme yo por la que presenta esta intervención; pero, en verdad, hemos dado poco pie el uno para el otro para conversar. Muchísimas gracias, por cierto, por enviarme los correos electrónicos e interesarte por mí; disculpa, asimismo, mi brevedad a la hora de respondértelos, pero, en la situación en que me veía, me era imposible hacerlo más detenidamente. Un fuerte beso de tu amigo español.

**ISAPOTTI**. Por fin vuelvo a tener noticias de tu parte. Veo que te has mantenido en una discreta sombra para leer este "fanfic". Me parece bien; quiero decir, que no me importa que no me dejes "reviews" y eso. Espero que ya te hayas adecuado un poco mejor a la página, ya que, cuando te presentaste, me dijiste que eras nueva por aquí. Lo cierto es que es muy sencillo si eres lector (no tanto si autor y tienes que colgar un capítulo por esos senderos inescrutables de vocablos ingleses). Y también espero que me hayas disculpado, o que puedas, por esta terrible tardanza, en tanto que recuerdo de tu primer "review" que lo que más ganas tenías de leer era el encuentro entre los dos merodeadores vivos, Harry y Remus. Sin más demora al respecto, helo aquí para tu disfrute. Un besín fuertote. P.D.¿No serás tú Isabel Moreno Ferias? Es que, como no sé tus apellidos, puede ser... Y, como me dejó tal persona un correo con el mismo asunto casi que el que manifiestas en tu "review", puede ser... Y, como lo hizo con un día de diferencia, puede ser... Aun así, dejaré el mensaje inicial por si acaso no eres tú.

**Aviso**: No he leído todavía el sexto libro, ni creo poder hacerlo hasta... verano incluso: falta de tiempo. Muchas gracias, empero, a todo el mundo.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo, siendo demagogo, se lo dedico, valga la redundancia, a todos aquéllos que han tenido la moral, el coraje, el ánimo, el impulso, de esperarme y se han pasado de vez en cuando por esta página para ver si había actualizado. Mención especial para **Kala Fiction**, de quien espero, y así hago constar en esta sección, la más pronta recuperación posible. Un saludo a todos, lectores, medúlfilos.)

_PERDONAD POSIBLES FALLOS, PERO NI TIEMPO HE TENIDO PARA REVISAR EL PRESENTE CAPÍTULO._

CAPÍTULO LI (EL PROFESOR DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS) 

Paseó entre los vagones, mirando los compartimentos vacíos del tren. Pronto estarían llenos de escandalosos estudiantes, de chillones pequeños que se comentarían entre sí las aventuras del verano que acababa. Finalmente, escogió un compartimento casi al final, pues pensó que cuantos menos chicos lo vieran, mejor.

Depositó su maleta en el portaequipajes y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento mullido. Se arrellanó. Se quedó mirando con vaguedad el andén desde el tren detenido. Le comenzó a entrar sueño.

La noche anterior había sido luna llena, y Remus la había pasado escondido en el sótano, dominando su transformación gracias a la poción de matalobos. No obstante, estaba cansado, y le comenzó a entrar sueño. Los ojos se le cerraron lentamente. Antes de quedarse dormido se echó la capa por encima. Se durmió.

Descendió en picado al mundo onírico de los sueños, a la increíble y fluctuante subrealidad de su mente. Soñó que estaba en Hogwarts, que paseaba indolente, tranquilo, por los corredores del castillo, con una larga túnica plateada, que tenía el pelo largo y precioso y estaba fuerte y atractivo. A su lado caminaban Sirius, James y Peter, que eran mucho más bajos que él, vestían idénticas túnicas pardas y lo observaban, siguiéndolo cabizbajos, con sumisión.

Remus, andando princepescamente, se topó con Helen de frente, quien vestía un precioso y brillante vestido completamente de lentejuelas y muy escotado. Tenía el pelo recogido en un alto moño y una diadema en la frente. Era más joven que en la actualidad, al igual que él.

–La hora está más avanzada de lo que piensas, Remus –habló Helen.

El licántropo la observó impasible, con sus ojos dorados centelleando en la oscuridad del pasillo.

–¡Helen! –exclamó el chico–. ¡Helen! Dime cuáles son las visiones que me ocultas. ¿Por qué no me las cuentas?

Helen calló, con sus labios sellados, firmes, marcando una sonrisa tibia y arrebatadora.

–La hora está más avanzada de lo que piensas, Remus –volvió a decir.

–¡Helen! –exclamó Remus con el rostro impertérrito–. Dime. ¿Quién es Wathelpun¿Cuál era aquel trabajo del que me hablaste¿Éste¿Qué me ocultáis Dumbledore y tú¿Qué?

–La hora está más avanzada de lo que piensas, Remus –dijo seria.

Una risa macabra reverberó en el corredor. Remus, con un movimiento exquisitamente elegante, se giró. Postrado en el suelo, como a dos metros de él, Sirius Black se destornillaba de risa en el suelo. Su rostro era decrépito y su risa mordaz como su lengua.

–¿De qué te ríes? –inquirió Remus con voz profunda.

Nada respondió Sirius, sino que se limitó a reír más escandalosamente todavía.

Remus, contrayendo su boca en un gesto de desagrado, apartó los dobleces de su exquisita túnica y sacó una larguísima y dorada espada con la empuñadura con forma de cabeza de lobo. La alzó con las dos manos, con el rostro irradiando odio, y dijo:

–Muere, sucia y asquerosa rata traidora.

Pero no pudo clavarla en el cuerpo de Sirius, pues desde el fondo del corredor provinieron unas extrañas voces, desconocidas:

«¡No dejes suelta esa cosa!»

«¡Apártate de aquí!»

«¡No, Ron!»

El corredor se apagó.

Remus abrió los ojos en un hospital. Estaba tumbado, y una horda insaciable de sanadores lo inspeccionaban con avidez. Les dijo que se apartaran¡les gritó que se apartaran, pero no obedecieron.

–Tranquilo, cariño –dijo Helen a su lado, cogiéndolo de la mano y pasándole un trozo de tela mojado para secarle el sudor–. Todo acabará pronto.

«Disculpe... ¿profesor?»

Remus probó a levantarse, pero estaba atado de manos y pies. Forcejeó, pero sólo consiguió lastimarse las extremidades. Sollozó en vano, pues nadie le prestaba atención. Se volvió hacia Helen, para preguntarle qué ocurría, pero ésta había desaparecido.

–¿Qué van a hacer? –preguntó Remus con hostilidad–. ¿Qué demonios piensan hacer?

–Tranquílicese, señor Lupin –dijo un enfermero que lo estaba asiendo del pelo para que dejara de revolverse–. Todo acabará pronto.

Pero ¿que acabaría el qué, se preguntó Remus. Pero cuando iba a formular la pregunta, lo vio entrar por la puerta de sala de operaciones. ¡Sirius Black! Estaba vestido con una larga túnica blanca y sonreía maliciosamente.

–¿Qué... Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Remus mirándolo con odio.

–Ya sólo me quedas tú –pronunció Sirius arrastrando las palabras–. ¡Sujetadlo! –Todos los sanadores se echaron sobre Remus y lo sujetaron por todo el cuerpo–. Ya sólo me queda matarte a ti para que el trabajo del Señor Tenebroso sea completo... Tú fuiste el que quiso desde el principio. Y yo te mataré... Por él.

Y se sacó una varita mágica del bolsillo que apuntó al pecho del licántropo. Éste forcejeó, pero en vano. Su fugitivo amigo se aproximaba más a cada paso, y él sintió ganas de gritar. Cerró los ojos. Sintió ganas de gritar.

«¿Hermione?»

«¿Qué haces?»

«Buscaba a Ron...»

«Entra y siéntate...»

«Aquí no. ¡Estoy yo!»

«¡Ay!»

Remus despertó sobresaltado.

–Silencio –dijo con voz ronca y todos se callaron de inmediato.

No vio a nadie. Reinaba la oscuridad en el compartimento y fuera. Se dio la vuelta; no creía que fueran a asustarse viéndolo, pero lo prefirió así. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba magia sin varita, pero consiguió sin dificultad que una bola de fuego apareciera en su mano. Sacó su varita. Se volvió. Vio que lo miraban con ojos atónitos, pero... ¡Santa Rowling! Había unos ojos que le eran tan sumamente familiares... Miró un momento a Harry Potter con sorpresa, tan crecido, con los ojos verdes esmeralda de su madre, tan parecido a James.

Pero dejó de mirarlo, pues sintió en su interior una sensación de frío y vacío que ya había experimentado con anterioridad. Allí debía de haber un dementor.

–No os mováis –dijo.

Avanzó hacia la puerta del compartimento con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, ésta se abrió sola, bruscamente.

Ante sí Remus tenía un dementor, una de las oscuras y temibles criaturas de Azkaban, que al respirar viciaba el aire y lo contaminaba de su nostalgia e infelicidad. Levantó una mano llena de pústulas que dirigió hacia el licántropo. Pero la volvió a esconder tras su negro ropaje, y aspiró enseguida el aire del compartimento, llenándolos de frío, de amargura, de pena¡de dolor! Remus vio un momento en su mente el rostro de Sirius Black, sonriendo como un enloquecido, y recordó los dos desagradables sueños que acababa de tener.

Alguien vaciló a su lado, y Remus vio cómo Harry se aferraba a su brazo y caía por delante de él desmayado. Remus, tomando aire y apretando la mandíbula, saltó por encima de él y exclamó:

–Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius bajo la capa. Vete.

Y de su varita surgió una informe luz plateada que ahuyentó al dementor. Corrió por el pasillo del tren y Remus asomó la cabeza para verlo huir. Se entró de nuevo y ordenó a los chicos que se apartaran de Harry. Se arrodilló a su lado y le comenzó a dar palmadas en la cara.

–Harry –lo llamó. Se encendieron las luces y el tren reemprendió la marcha–. ¡Harry¡Harry! –El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos–. ¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué? –inquirió desorientado.

Remus se levantó y lo contempló desde arriba. Ron y Hermione, sus amigos, lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo sentaron en el asiento. Todos se sentaron, a excepción del mago adulto.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ron asustado.

–Sí –dijo Harry dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia la puerta del compartimento–. ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó–. ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser¿Quién gritaba?

Remus arrugó el ceño al escuchar su última pregunta. Creyó comprender...

–No gritaba nadie –respondió Ron con la voz ahogada.

Harry echó un vistazo por todo el compartimento. Todos sus amigos lo miraban asustados, pálidos; Remus lo observaba con admiración.

–Pero he oído gritos... –insistió.

El licántropo agachó la cabeza. ¡Lo recordó! Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la tableta de chocolate que Helen le había dado antes de salir. La partió en trozos y los chicos se volvieron hacia él asustados al escuchar los chasquidos del chocolate al ser partido.

–Toma –le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo especialmente grande–. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.

Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.

–¿Qué era ese ser? –preguntó insistentemente.

–Un dementor –respondió Remus en tanto repartía el resto del chocolate entre los demás–. Era uno de los dementores de Azkaban.

Las miradas de los chicos se volvieron hacia el profesor entre asustadas y expectantes. Remus, sin prestarles atención, arrugó el envoltorio del chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

–Coméoslo –insistió–. Os vendrá bien. –Avanzó hacia la puerta y se volvió–. Disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...

Salió del compartimento. Pasó por los demás como una exhalación, lanzando de cuando en cuando miradas al pasar a los estudiantes que había en otros compartimentos, quienes, a su vez, se volvían asustados, sobresaltados, al verlo cruzar el pasillo al otro lado del cristal.

Llegó por fin al primer vagón y entró en un cubículo sofocante en el que hablaban apaciblemente una viejecita de aspecto soñador y un hombre rollizo, todo tiznado, que elevaba a golpe de varita grandes trozos de carbón y los introducía en el horno a vapor. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Remus y éste sonrió.

–Disculpen –dijo–. Soy el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin.

–¡Ah! –exclamó el maquinista sin sonreír–. Le estrecharía la mano, profesor Lupin, pero lo mancharía –se disculpó–. ¿Tiene algún problema?

–¿Me lo pregunta? –inquirió Remus riendo irónicamente–. Un alumno de mi compartimento se ha desmayado cuando el dementor ha entrado –explicó.

–¡Ay, Rowling del cielo! –Se tapó la boca con las manos la anciana de las chucherías mágicas.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus amablemente–. ¿Por qué han subido los dementores al tren?

El maquinista carraspeó.

–Me han dado el alto –explicó–. No he tenido más remedio, profesor. No quiero tener problemas con los dementores, compréndalo. –Remus le sonrió al tiempo que asentía–. Aquí también han entrado. ¡Se me pusieron los vellos como escarpias! –exclamó–. Mire. –Mostró a Remus los dos brazos remangados, pero éste no pudo encontrar nada anómalo ya–. Lo siento por el chico, pero no he tenido más remedio.

Remus fue a decir algo, pero no lo creyó conveniente. Miró a su alrededor mientras el maquinista elevaba un par de nuevos trozos de oscura turba. El licántropo reparó en una lechuza parda que había en una jaula y preguntó si podía utilizarla para mandar un mensaje al castillo.

–Oh, por supuesto –dijo amablemente la anciana squib–. Aquí tiene pergamino y pluma.

–Quiero poner al tanto al colegio de la inspección de los dementores –explicó Remus sin que nadie se lo pidiera–. Dumbledore no va a estar muy contento. –Terminó de escribir la escueta misiva, la ató a la pata del ave, y la soltó por la ventanilla que acababa de abrir y por la que se coló una asfixiante bocanada de humo–. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

–¡Diez minutos! –exclamó vivaz el maquinista, echando un nuevo puñado de trozos en el horno centelleante.

Remus se despidió y alejó, pasando lentamente por los vagones. Llegó por fin al suyo y abrió la puerta del compartimento. Se quedó mirando a los chicos y se sonrió divertido.

–No he envenenado el chocolate¿sabéis? –comentó.

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron tímidas, Ron se sonrojó, pero, a fin de cuentas, el comentario surtió efecto: todos probaron el chocolate, y una sonrisa sincera traicionó a Harry, demostrando que se encontraba mejor de lo que él se esperaba después de haberlo probado.

–Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos –comunicó Remus–. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? –le preguntó.

Harry vaciló al ver que se dirigía directamente a él. Se quedó confuso un momento, pero acabó respondiendo que sí.

Nada más hablaron durante el resto del trayecto. Remus hubo de quedarse de pie, pues todos los asientos habían quedado ocupados al llegar Neville y Ginny, pero no le importaba realmente. Lo cierto es que también se había quedado mirando un rato a Neville, y éste lo miraba y se ponía nervioso, girando el cuello bruscamente. El licántropo se preguntaba por qué su rostro le era tan extrañamente familiar, pero no sería hasta el día siguiente cuando descubriría que era Neville Longbottom, hijo de Alice, a la que tanto se le parecía, y Frank; que era aquel niño regordete y simpático al que tantas veces había tenido en brazos hasta que sus padres fueron atacados y ya no lo volvió a ver.

El tren aminoró la marcha lentamente y se apearon. Los chicos salieron rápidamente, mientras que Remus, sin prisa, se paró a comprobar el portaequipajes y recogió su maleta. Bajó los escalones y salió al andén respirando el aire puro de la noche. Se estiró. Tenía ganas de estirar las piernas.

A lo lejos vio una figura que le era grandiosamente familiar¡Rubeus Hagrid! El semigigante avanzaba hacia las barcas del lago, a lo lejos, acompañado con los de primer curso. Estuvo tentado de salir corriendo y saludarlo, pero ni llegaría a tiempo ni debería retrasarlo. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar tranquilamente.

Tomó aire y emprendió el camino hasta los carruajes. Se montó en uno ocupado ya por tres chicas ravenclaws, una de las cuales no hacía más que mirarlo indiscretamente, y, aunque él se la quedara mirando, Luna Lovegood no se decidía a apartar la vista del profesor. Remus se resignó. Echó un último vistazo general a las tres chicas, muy calladas, quizá intimidadas por su presencia, y se acordó, no supo por qué, de Helen; no hacía sino unas horas que la había dejado y ya la echaba terriblemente de menos. Decidió que no más acabara el banquete de recepción e inicio del nuevo curso, le mandaría una lechuza diciéndole que había llegado bien y que tenía ganas de verla a ella y a Matt. Se asomó por el ventanuco del carruaje y se quedó un rato observando la enigmática luna blanca, a la que le faltaba un insignificante trozo para estar completa; pero para Remus no era en absoluto insignificante. Respiró hondo.

Los carruajes se detuvieron. Al bajar, Remus, en señal de agradecimiento, le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello al oscuro thestral.

–¡Lárgate, Malfoy! –gritó el chico pelirrojo con que Remus había compartido el compartimento en el tren.

Remus dejó de acariciar al thestral y, con el ceño fruncido, observó la situación.

–¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? –preguntó un chico de rostro afilado y pelo rubio platino–. ¿También te asustó a ti el viejo dementor, Weasley?

No pudiendo reprimirse, se acercó con cautela y preguntó tranquilamente:

–¿Hay algún problema?

El chico rubio, un slytherin según pudo comprobar Remus por el escudo de su solapa, le dirigió una mirada insolente, de arriba abajo. Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, dijo:

–Oh, no, eh... profesor...

Y se alejó con sus dos amigos, grandes y ceporros, riendo como tontos escaleras arriba.

Remus subió lentamente hacia el castillo, observando desde una prudente distancia a Harry y sus dos amigos. Entonces recordó la palabra que le había dado a Dumbledore: sobre que no debía hablarle sobre sus padres, sobre su relación con ellos; y entonces comprendió por qué el director había insistido tanto en que no iba a ser tan fácil. Respiró hondo, no obstante, y siguió subiendo tranquilo. Llegó al vestíbulo y echó un vistazo alrededor. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Atravesó las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor y caminó tranquilo hasta la mesa del profesorado. Allí lo esperaba sonriente Dumbledore.

–¡Remus! –exclamó viéndolo llegar y lo abrazó–. Suerte que tú estabas en el expreso. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no.

–Mejor no pensarlo –contestó–. Pero sentémonos, que estoy algo cansado. He dormido fatal en el tren. He tenido unas pesadillas terribles. Y apenas he podido conciliar el sueño.

Dumbledore lo escuchó un rato y se sentaron. Al poco, cuando todos los estudiantes hubieron ocupado sus asientos, las puertas se volvieron a abrir estrepitosamente y entró Hagrid encabezando la larga fila de nuevos alumnos.

–¡Chico Remus! –exclamó el barbudo semigigante al llegar a la mesa, donde se sentó al lado del licántropo–. Cuánto tiempo.

Le dio un golpe en la espalda y Remus escupió el pistacho que estaba masticando, y se puso a toser hoscamente, mientras Hagrid se disculpaba sentidamente.

–Estoy bien... Estoy bien... –dijo Remus–. Hagrid, sí, cuánto tiempo. Aunque prefiero que no me llames chico Remus. –Se ruborizó–. No creo que sea acertado.

Hagrid rió.

–Claro que no. ¡Ya eres todo un hombre¿Y Nicked? –preguntando poniendo una voz muy dulce que expresaba el enorme cariño que sentía por la sanadora.

–Lupin. Ahora es señora de Lupin. –Remus sonrió y Hagrid estuvo tentado de darle otro golpe en la espalda–. Fue una pena que no quisieras venir, Rubeus. La boda fue genial. –Luego recordó el pequeño incidente con la niña y el lobo, siempre presente cuando recordaba su maravilloso enlace, y aspiró hondo–. Hubieras pasado desapercibido...

Hagrid sonrió, agradecido. Fue a decir algo (seguramente que ahora era profesor), pero se dio comienzo a la selección y no pudo hablar. Remus la observó muy atento. Hacía muchos años que no veía ninguna, y al hacerlo se sintió más joven que nunca, como si sus pesadas transformaciones no hubieran decolorado su cabello ni estropeado su rostro.

Al dar fin a ésta, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo y entraron Harry y Hermione hablando entre sí. Remus fue a decirle algo a Dumbledore, pero al hacerlo vio que seguía a Harry con una mirada soñadora, casi juvenil.

Cuando se hubieron sentado los dos, Dumbledore se puso en pie.

–¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó–. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete os deje aturdidos. –Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó–: Como todos sabéis después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. –Hizo una breve pausa–. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio –continuó–, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles. –Remus recordó con nostalgia los buenos momentos pasados bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James–. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores. –Recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie hizo el más mínimo gesto.

»Por hablar de algo más alegre –continuó–, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus hizo un leve movimiento de mano, tímido. El aplauso que recibió del auditorio fue apagado; tan sólo los que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas.

–En cuanto al otro último nombramiento –prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se hubo apagado el tipio aplauso para Remus–, siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

El aplauso que se levantó en honor de Hagrid fue más caluroso que el ofrecido a Remus, y el licántropo sonrió. Recorrió la sala con la mirada y los que más aplaudían eran los gryffindors, mientras que muchos de los slytherins se miraban entre ellos atónitos, con los brazos cruzados. Vio especialmente al chico de pelo rubio alentando a los demás para que se estuvieran quietos, y apretó la quijada.

–Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante –dijo Dumbledore–. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Remus observó con atención su fuente, esperando que ésta se llenara de manjares enseguida, como acostumbraba. ¡Plaf! Suculentos y sabrosos platos con los que Remus sintió, de pronto, que tenía un apetito voraz.

Pero se contuvo un momento. Se volvió a Hagrid, que estaba a su lado, con dos piezas de pechuga de pollo en cada mano que mordía con bestialidad. Le dio un golpe en el brazo y el semigigante lo miró con extrañeza.

–Enhorabuena, Rubeus –se limitó a decir el licántropo.

Hagrid, con la boca llena, sonrió y se puso colorado. Remus se volvió hacia su plato y comió con apetito, silencioso, lanzando de cuando en cuando miradas a Harry Potter. Tan parecido a James... Suspiró. Aquél estaba siendo un largo día, y todos los recuerdos tristes de su vida estaban aflorando desde que viera a Harry y al dementor. Todos...

–¡Remus! –exclamó Dumbledore poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y el mago se sobresaltó–. ¿Te he asustado? –Sonrió–. Lo siento. No era mi intención.

–Oh, no. –Sonrió Remus–. Es que no me lo esperaba.

–Sabe, Remus –cambió de conversación el director–, que puedes ir a visitar a tu familia siempre que quieras, siempre y cuando no faltes a tus obligaciones como profesor... Aparte de lo inevitable...

–¡Oh, qué bien, Dumbledore! –exclamó con regocijo el licántropo–. Menos mal que estás tú aquí, porque ya los estaba echando de menos. ¿Te puedes creer? –Se echó a reír–. Ya los estoy echando en falta. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

–Sí –dijo Dumbledore serio–. Puedo hacerme una idea.

Se callaron ambos.

–Es tarde –dijo Dumbledore. Alzó la vista y vio cómo los prefectos conducían a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas a fin de comunicarles las contraseñas que los jefes de las casas les acababan de proporcionar–. Tengo que irme, Remus. ¡Bienvenido de nuevo a tu hogar!

Remus le sonrió con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

–Gracias... –respondió sin palabras–. Dumbledore... Gracias.

–Sí, bienvenido –dijo con su voz atronadora Hagrid–. El pequeño Remus de nuevo en el castillo. –Se echó a reír–. ¡Esto sí que es inverosímil! –Rió–. Es como ver de nuevo a... –Se interrumpió, serio–. Pobres Peter y James. ¡Canalla Black!

–Rubeus, Rubeus –lo tranquilizó Dumbledore–. La ira no hace sino enceguecer nuestras mentes. Mantenernos firmes ante el enemigo, respirar su misma confianza, nos hará acercarnos más a él. –Le guiñó un ojo al enorme guardabosques–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, señor director –dijo ruborizado Hagrid–. Bueno, Lupin... –dijo con timidez–. Que descanses bien.

–Igualmente, Hagrid –le deseó Remus con cortesía–. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –le respondió.

Remus se alejó de la mesa de los profesores lentamente, sin prisa. Delante de él, unos pasos más adelantado, andaba con paso endiablado Severus y a Remus le hubiera gustado alcanzarlo, hablar con él; enterrar el hacha de guerra, como Dumbledore habría propuesto. Pero la regia apostura del en otro tiempo mortífago hacía renacer en Remus un sentimiento de culpa infinita; ciertamente no había sido él, sino Sirius, a quien le había parecido extremadamente divertido decirle a Snape dónde podría encontrar a Remus transformado. Pero aquello le recordaba las numerosas veces en que, insensato, él también había puesto a otros en peligro por tonterías análogas. Los casos concretos no compensan el conjunto de la realidad...

Avanzó hasta su despacho con parsimonia, arrastrando los pies. Respiraba el puro aire de los corredores, pasando la mano por los pliegues rugosos de la piedra.

Abrió su despacho y entró. Se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre la cama. Observó su alrededor y sonrió. ¡Cuántas veces habría visto aquel despacho sin pensar siquiera que fuera a ser suyo¡Cuántas veces los habría llevado hasta allí Paige a los cuatro merodeadores para comunicarles un castigo para su fechoría de adolescentes¿Cuántas?

Se sentó en el escritorio. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y mojó la pluma en el tintero. Perfiló una cuidada letra cu, casi gótica, al comienzo. Respiró hondo y, sonriendo, prosiguió más rápido:

_Querida Helen:_

_Te amo. Te amo y te echo de menos, mi amor._

_Esta mañana, nada más coger el tren..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus, con una tostada a la mitad, giró el picaporte de la sala de profesores. Algunas miradas se levantaron para verlo aparecer. Flitwick, emocionado, aplaudió su entrada y lo hizo que se sentara a su lado; Remus, ruborizado, obedeció. Se sentó observando a Severus, que gruñía con el rostro pegado al diario mágico.

–¿Qué tal tu primer día? –preguntó el profesor Flitwick con su voz aguda y quebrada–. ¿Cuál es tu primer grupo?

–Los de tercero de Slytherin –respondió el licántropo sin connotación alguna en su voz.

–¿Los de tercero de Slytherin? –preguntó con pavor el profesor de Encantamientos–. ¡Vaya! –Silbó–. No es por desalentarte, Lupin, pero es un grupo conflictivo. Algo torpe si me apuras...

–Le pediría –dijo la voz fría y calculadora de Snape (Remus se giró hacia él y lo vio con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa en posición amenazante)–, querido profesor, que no critique a mi grupo. Los de Ravenclaw tampoco son unos lumbreras, a pesar de lo que se dice... Debería ver la de barbaridades que cometen en mi clase.

El señor Flitwick lo miró con enorme dignidad a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, pero, en realidad, su mirada no le creaba ningún miedo al temible Severus Snape, de quien se decía que era el profesor más temible y odiado de la escuela.

–¡Oh, me irá a decir... –exclamó Flitwick–. El año pasado, el tonto de Goyle me lanzó un maleficio engrandecedor cuando tan sólo tenía que derretir una cucharilla.

–¡Le pediría –se puso Severus en pie con teatralidad– que no insultara a ningún slytherin bajo mi presencia!

El profesor de Encantamientos, con una enorme apostura, se giró hacia Remus serio, pero al encontrarse frente a éste le sonrió.

–Bueno¿y qué tienes preparado hacer en tu primera clase? –le preguntó.

–¡Ah! –exclamó de pronto el licántropo, como si se acabara de acordar de algo–. De eso precisamente quería hablar con el claustro. –Snape alzó la vista con escepticismo–. La primera lección de los de tercer curso trata sobre los boggarts. –Snape enarcó una ceja–. Necesitaría uno para poder dar la clase¿comprenden?

Snape rió y Remus se volvió hacia él lentamente.

–¿Un boggart? –inquirió riendo–. ¿No me irás a decir que en serio estás tratando de buscar bestias tenebrosas para que los alumnos se enfrenten a ellas? Es una estupidez. –Remus fue a responder algo, pero Snape no le dio lugar–. Los chicos deben aprender la teoría, los conjuros, no sucumbir ante esos peligros en la primera oportunidad. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con los más temibles¿Traerás un vampiro a clase cuando tengas que dar esa clase¿Hasta un licántropo? –Torció una sonrisa mordaz–. Aunque eso, imagino, no te costará tanto de encontrar... –susurró.

–Sí, Severus –dijo Remus guardando los modales–. Pretendo que los estudiantes afronten sus miedos y los resuelvan ahora. Si conocen las criaturas, además de los remedios¡eso que han ganado!

–¡Di que sí! –exclamó el pequeño Flitwick–. Aquí mismo –señaló un armario que había a sus espaldas– me encontré anteayer uno.

–Ya, ya lo sé –respondió Remus–. También yo lo he visto. Tan sólo quería pediros permiso para emplear la sala de profesores en esas primeras clases.

Todos empezaron a aprobarlo, dando graves asentimientos, a los que Remus sonreía satisfecho. Sólo Snape, amargado, volvió el rostro y no dijo nada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó asomando la cabeza Draco Malfoy–. Alguien nos ha dicho que íbamos a tener nuestra primera clase de Defensa aquí.

–Eso parece, eso parece... –respondió Snape poniéndose con gravedad de pie–. Nosotros tenemos que irnos¿no? –inquirió con sarcasmo–. Te deseo un enorme éxito con tu primera clase, Lupin. –La ironía se derramaba por la boca de Snape como una bola de helado sobre el cucurucho.

Lentamente, los profesores fueron saliendo. Remus invitó a los alumnos a que pasaran e hizo que se sentaran en las sillas. Los miró despacio, uno a uno, a los ojos. Vio en los rostros de casi todos arrogancia y soberbia, pero allí estaba él: como profesor.

–Me llamo Remus Lupin –dijo en voz alta–, y soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

–Sí, eso nos han dicho –dijo Draco sin que nadie le diera permiso, y añadió en voz queda para Goyle–: aunque no lo parezca.

Remus suspiró, tomando fuerzas. Se creía aquel chico que el oído de un licántropo no iba a poder escuchar el comentario absurdo de un slytherin maleducado, por bajo que lo dijera. Pero nada dijo. Avanzó hacia el armario y dio un golpe en la manivela, sin abrirlo. El armario comenzó a tambalearse, y los que estaban más cerca se apartaron, asustados.

–Nuestra primera clase de hoy versará sobre los boggarts –anunció Remus alegremente–. Criaturas diabólicas y extrañas, pero de las que, si se las llega a conocer bien, se pueden obtener unas buenas risas. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es un boggart?

Indagó con la mirada, los persuadió, pero ninguno sabía nada. Descorazonado, se alejó unos pasos del armario y se apoyó sobre la mesa, sin llegar a sentarse.

–Un boggart –explicó– es una criatura tenebrosa que puede adquirir un sinfín de formas. Estas formas dependerán del objeto que más terror produzca a aquél que tenga en frente. ¿Alguien quiere probar? –Como supuso, ninguno alzó la mano–. ¡Vamos, animaos! Ya veréis cómo os divertís. –No obtuvo ningún resultado con aquellas palabras de ánimo–. No sé... ¡Tú, por ejemplo. –Señaló a Pansy Parkinson–. Ven aquí. Levántate.

La chica de aspecto rollizo y anchos hombros se levantó con desgana aparente. Avanzó hasta donde le indicaba el profesor y se volvió de frente hacia el armario.

–Bien –dijo Remus al verla preparada–. Cuando diga tres, saldrá la forma que más miedo te da en el mundo¿vale? –La interrogó con la mirada–. ¿Estás lista? –Se apoyó en el picaporte–. Uno, dos... –Pansy tragó saliva–. ¡Tres! –Giró el picaporte y una masa, al principio informe, salió del armario.

Era oscura, y parecía que se arrastrara. Pero tenía manos, unas puntiagudas manos de dedos largos y afilados como cuchillos; y ojos que descollaban en la oscuridad rojos, como sangre que se derrama en mitad de la noche.

–¡Relaxo! –Apuntó Remus con su varita al boggart y éste regresó al interior del armario y la puerta se cerró. La enorme chica de Slytherin estaba pálida, petrificada–. ¿Estás bien? –No respondió–. Bueno, ya puedes sentarte. –La chica lo obedeció con la quijada firme–. Bien, eso que habéis visto era un boggart. La próxima vez que se abra la puerta, si la persona que tenga en frente es otra, su apariencia será otra bien diferente. –Esperó que alguien mostrara algún interés, pero en absoluto; todo lo contrario–. Bueno... El conjuro para repeler a un boggart es sencillo. Repetid conmigo. ¡Riddíkulo!

–Riddíkulo... –repitieron con desgana.

–Esta clase sí que es ridícula –dijo por lo bajo Draco a sus dos secuaces.

Remus, que también esta vez lo había escuchado, se volvió hacia él con rostro feroz y le dijo:

–Creo, señor... –consultó la lista de la clase– Malfoy, que debería estar más pendiente de la clase¿no le parece? Y si le parece ridícula –Draco se quedó sorprendido (¿cómo habría podido escucharlo?)– mi clase –señaló la puerta–, es usted libre de salir de ella tan fácilmente como ha entrado. –Y armándose de valor–. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. –Balbucearon un par de reproches–. Silencio –ordenó sin parecer demasiado aprensivo–. Veamos... Sí¡señor Malfoy! Ya que le parece tan aburrida mi clase¿por qué no me ayuda a hacerla más entretenida? Venga, levántese. –Draco obedeció a regañadientes. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Crabbe y Goyle como esperando que les ayudara, pero éstos no hicieron nada–. No tengo todo el día, Mafloy... –se quejó Remus con ironía–. Bien –dijo una vez hubo llegado–. Te enfrentarás al boggart. A ver, repite el conjuro.

–Riddíkulo... –dijo Draco con amargura.

–¡Excelente! –aplaudió Remus–. ¿Cómo has podido aprendértelo con tanta rapidez? –preguntó sarcástico–. Ya sabes... ¡Pero saca la varita! –lo apremió–. ¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da en el mundo? –Malfoy balbuceó algo que resultó incomprensible–. ¿Cómo?

–Prefiero no decirlo... –dijo Draco tenaz.

–¿Ah, sí? –Sonrió Remus–. No pasa nada. Enseguida lo veremos. Sea lo que sea, cuando pronuncies el encantamiento, piensa que se convierte en algo que te produzca risa. No sé, cualquier cosa... ¡Imaginación, señor Malfoy! Imaginación...

Y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Dio una palmada y la puerta del armario se abrió lentamente. Remus estaba muy intrigado en averiguar qué era la cosa que más miedo le producía a aquel maleducado slytherin, pero en ningún momento se imaginaba lo que vio: la figura regia y adusta del señor Lucius Malfoy, con su lisa y brillante cabellera recogida en una cola baja, avanzando lentamente hacia Draco, quien retrocedía asustado, con una ceja enarcada.

–¡Draco! –gritó el boggart. El chico emitió un gritito agudo–. ¿Éstas son tus notas? –preguntó sacándose una hoja blanca del bolsillo–. ¡Necio! –exclamó respirando fuertemente por la nariz–. Debería darte vergüenza que una chica muggle te haya superado en todos los exámenes, Draco. Debería... ¡Deberías no pertenecer a la larga estirpe de los Malfoy! –El labio de Draco temblaba–. No eres merecedor de...

–Señor Malfoy –apeló Remus al chico de rubio pelo, quien se volvió rápidamente hacia él–. Bueno, yo... Convendría que fueses pensando hacer algo gracioso para conjurar con tu varita¿no?

Draco asintió no muy seguro. Dejó por un instante de mirar al boggart transformado en su padre y lo apuntó con una varita temblona en sus manos. Tuvo un atisbo de idea, y se sonrió.

–¡Riddíkulo! –exclamó.

Y su padre retrocedió alarmado, con la ropa del profesor Lupin. Toda la clase estalló en una carcajada general, y Draco se volvió con las cejas enarcadas, enmarcando una sonrisa hueca y maliciosa.

Remus se levantó tranquilo. Hizo un ligero movimiento de mano y Lucius Malfoy fue disparado de regreso al armario, cerrándose inmediatamente la puerta. Se volvió hacia los alumnos y les dijo:

–La clase ha terminado por hoy. –Los recorrió con la mirada–. Podéis iros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus acabó aquella primera mañana realmente cansado. Pensaba que el trabajo como profesor sería tranquilo, pero incluso estaba más ocioso en "Transporfácil" que allí.

Llegó al vestíbulo con la cabeza gacha.

–¡Lupin! –lo llamó una voz conocida. Levantó los ojos–. ¿Has acabado ya, eh? –le preguntó Hagrid.

–Oh, sí. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó a su vez–. ¿Qué tal tu primer día¿Ha ido bien?

Hagrid se puso a su lado y anduvieron juntos hasta el Gran Comedor.

–Peor no ha podido ser... –Resopló–. Un chico ha salido malherido. ¡Condenación! Y lo peor es que no es por mi culpa, Remus –dijo exasperado–. Y temo que pueda poner el grito en el cielo; su padre, Lucius Malfoy, es muy influyente.

–¿Lucius Malfoy? –inquirió Remus a grito pelado sin reparar que estaban rodeados de alumnos.

–Sí –dijo tristemente Rubeus–¿lo conoces?

–Sí –respondió Remus en tanto asentía–, por desgracia hemos coincidido un par de veces. Realmente te creo si dices que ese chico se ha herido por su culpa. Es un arrogante y un prepotente... –susurró dejando fluir su tensión comprimida.

–¡Ajá! –Asintió con sus greñas múltiples–. Se adelantó, sin que yo le diera permiso, y Buckbeak, mi hipogrifo, lo atacó y...

–¿Un hipógrifo has dicho? –inquirió Remus y Hagrid respondió que sí–. Pero ¿estás tú loco o qué, Hagrid¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido enseñarles a los alumnos un hipogrifo, eh? –El semigigante, azorado, se sonrojó–. Bueno, lo siento. Sé que no ha sido culpa tuya. Vamos, no te preocupes. ¿Quién va a creer a ese niño consentido, eh?

Y Hagrid, mirándolo con ilusión, sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus aspiró el aire limpio del lustroso despacho de Dumbledore. El director estaba dando paseos de una pared a otra detrás de su escritorio. De vez en cuando le lanzaba extrañas miradas a Remus y se sonreía.

–Así que te va bien¿eh? –preguntó.

–Sí, bastante –contestó Remus–, aunque...

–¿Aunque? –inquirió Dumbledore con extraña impresión.

–Aunque hay algunos alumnos que... Bueno, mejor no decir nada de ellos.

Dumbledore se sonrió.

–¿Y qué tal con Harry? –Remus se sorprendió de lo rápido que Dumbledore había cambiado de tema para alcanzar el quid de lo que deseaba averiguar–. ¿Qué tal con él?

–Pss –dijo Remus sin énfasis–. Realmente no lo he podido ver mucho. Aún no he tenido ninguna clase con su grupo. Es más, su primera clase la tengo dentro de... –Se remangó la manga para consultar la hora–. ¡Vaya!

–¿Qué? –exclamó Dumbledore.

Remus se puso en pie de un salto.

–La clase empieza ya –dijo–. Ya debería estar allí. Gracias por el té, Dumbledore.

–No hay de qué –le dijo viéndolo desfilar hasta la puerta–. Y suerte. He oído decir que Longbottom es muy peligroso. –Se rió.

Remus se volvió paulatinamente.

–¿Neville está en la clase de Harry? –preguntó.

Recordó de pronto al pequeño hijo de Alice y Frank. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo veía tampoco a él!

–¡Oh, sí! –exclamó el director con expresión enigmática–. Recuerda que nacieron el mismo año, y que el Sombrero decidió ponerlos a ambos en la casa de sus padres. –Le guiñó un ojo–. Ya veremos qué pasa con Matthew.

–¡Matt! –lo riñó cariñosamente Remus.

–Para lo que él quiere sí que se llama Matthew –dijo sin mucho interés–. ¡Oh, se te olvida tu maletín, Remus.

Remus, tras recogerlo, abrió la puerta del despacho y anduvo a grandes pasos hasta llegar a la clase destinada para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Vio a los chicos todos sentados, disciplinados, hablando unos con otros pero en voz queda. Sonrió agradecido. Avanzó hasta el escritorio y soltó el maletín.

–Buenas tardes –dijo–. ¿Podríais, por favor, meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas.

Los alumnos intercambiaron entre sí algunas miradas de sorpresa y confusión. Remus volvió a sonreírse.

–Bien –dijo cuando los vio a todos preparados–. Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme...

Estrepitosamente, se pusieron en pie. Salieron del aula y los condujo por los corredores yendo a la cabeza del pelotón. Cuando se estaban aproximando, al doblar una esquina, se toparon con Peeves, que flotaba en el aire jugando con un chicle, con el que estaba cegando la cerradura de la puerta.

Remus, resoplando, avanzó hacia él y se acercó. Entonces el _poltergeist_ reparó en su presencia y sonrió, sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción:

–Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...

Remus sonreía, cabizbajo, sin querer pensar demasiado en qué interpretación le darían a aquello los estudiantes.

–Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves –dijo Remus con amabilidad–. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

Peeves no parecía haber escuchado ni por un momento a Remus. Pero cuando soltó una sonora pedorreta todos supusieron que estaba tomándole el pelo nuevamente. Remus, manteniendo la calma, suspiró y sacó su varita mágica. Se volvió hacia la clase, que estaba tras él:

–Es un hechizo últil y sencillo. Por favor, estad atentos. –Levantó su varita–. ¡Waddiwasi!

El chicle salió disparado a una velocidad de infarto de la cerradura y fue a golpear contra el rostro de Peeves, que salió zumbando de allí en un remolino de maldiciones e imprecaciones.

–¡Chachi, profesor! –exclamó Dean Thomas, asombrado.

–Gracias, Dean –respondió guardándose la varita–. ¿Continuamos?

Remus los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores. La abrió y dijo:

–Entrad, por favor.

Fueron entrando todos rápidamente y Remus cerró la puerta tras sí.

–Déjela abierta, Lupin –dijo una voz gélida y Remus por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba allí–. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. –Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo–: Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído.

Neville se puso colorado, Remus pudo verlo. Sintió una gran conmiseración por aquel muchacho, quien, al igual que Harry, también había perdido a sus padres. Se volvió lentamente hacia Snape y levantó las cejas visiblemente.

–Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

Remus se volvió hacia Neville, y éste se puso más colorado todavía. Snape torció el gesto y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

–Ahora –dijo Remus para llamar la atención de todos.

Se acercó hasta el fondo de la clase, donde estaba el boggart; en ese instante el armario tembló, golpeando la pared.

–No hay por qué preocuparse –dijo cuando algunos alumnos se echaron hacia atrás alarmados–. Hay un boggart ahí dentro.

Remus no reparó en sus miradas intranquilas. Rozó la suave madera del armario y se puso a dar pequeños paseos de un lado a otro con las manos detrás de la espalda.

–A los boggars les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados –prosiguió–: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione levantó la mano.

–Es un ser que cambia de forma –respondió–. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

–Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor –reconoció Remus condescendiente y Hermione se puso muy contenta a sonreír, sin saber dónde mirar–. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir, se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry? –Se volvió rápidamente al que llegó a considerar casi como un sobrino.

Hermione levantó la mano rápidamente y Harry la miró un par de veces de reojo. Se concentró, mirando directamente al profesor Lupin y respondió sin convicción:

–¿Por qué somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?

–Exacto –exclamó Remus satisfecho–. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir, en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? –Recordó el incidente que se produjo cuando fue a ver por primera vez la casa en que ahora vivía–. En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. –Decidió omitir el detalle de que la otra mitad era él mismo, pues aquello habría provocado una marea de preguntas–. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarles que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo¡Riddíkulo!

–¡Riddíkulo! –gritaron todos a la vez.

–Bien –dijo satisfecho Remus. Sonrió–. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sólo no basta. Y aquí es donde entrás tú, Neville.

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y notó que el chico temblaba como un condenado al que fueran a decapitarlo.

–Bien, Neville –dijo Remus apretándole en el hombro para infundirle ánimo–. Empecemos por el principio¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? –Balbuceó algo que resultó ininteligible–. Perdona, Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho –le dijo despreocupadamente.

Neville miró a su alrededor, con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. Luego dijo en un susurro:

–El profesor Snape.

Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa. El profesor Lupin, sin embargo, parecía pensativo.

–El profesor Snape... mm... Como a todos –dijo en un tono confidencial a la par que bromista–. Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela¿es verdad? –Sabía que aquello era cierto, pues fue su destino al ser atacados sus padres, él bien lo supo; pero aquella forma de preguntarlo le daba menos importancia al asunto en sí.

–Sí –respondió Neville, nervioso–. Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se convirtiera en ella.

–No, no. –Sonrió Remus, divertido–. No me has comprendido. Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicarnos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.

–Bueno, lleva siempre el mismo sombrero: alto, con un buitre disecado encima; y un vestido largo... –explicó– normalmente verde; y a veces, una bufanda de piel de zorro.

–¿Y bolso? –Lo ayudó Remus.

–Sí, un bolso grande y rojo –confirmó Neville.

–Bueno, entonces –dijo el licántropo–¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo, Neville¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente? –Éste dijo que sí–. Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario, Neville, adoptará la forma del profesor Snape –le comunicó de antemano–. Entonces alzarás la varita, así –se lo mostró–, y dirás en voz alta: «¡Riddíkulo!», concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggart-profesor Snape tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.

–Si a Neville le sale bien –añadió Remus–, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo podríais convertirlo en algo cómico.

La sala se quedó en silencio. El brujo vio cómo muchos cerraban los ojos y se concentraban. Paseó su mirada entre ellos y percibió por un instante un leve escalofrío de Harry. ¿En qué estaría pensando éste? Remus se puso un poco pálido: seguramente el boggart, al llegar a él, se transformaría en lord Voldemort. O en un dementor. Daba igual; ambos seres indeseables que provocarían el pánico en la clase...

–¿Todos preparados? –preguntó alzando la voz. –Casi todos asintieron y se arremangaron, con las varitas listas–. Nos vamos a echar hacia atrás, Neville, para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? –Neville se volvió con expresión atemorizada–. Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Neville podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Nadie dijo nada. Un silencio sepulcral hacía pesado hasta el mismo aire de la sala. Neville estaba muy asustado, pero sujetaba con fuerza su varita, herencia de Frank Longbottom, como pudo reconocer Remus al verla.

–A la de tres, Neville –dijo Remus y levantó su varita–. A la una..., a las dos..., a las tres... ¡ya!

De su varita salió un haz de chispas que golpeó el picaporte del armario y la puerta de éste se abrió con gran estrépito. De su interior, con su túnica negra como la noche y la nariz ganchuda, salió Snape, mirando a todos con aprensión; pero en especial su mirada de odio se dirigía a Neville. Éste estaba más pálido que nunca, con la boca abierta, y el boggart se acercaba peligrosamente.

–¡Ri... Riddíkulo! –dijo Neville.

Se oyó un chasquido y Snape apareció vestido con los atavíos de la abuela de Neville. La clase estalló en una sonora carcajada que dejó al boggart, aún con la apariencia del profesor de Pociones, bastante desconcertado.

–¡Parvati¡Adelante!

El boggart de la chica se convirtió en una momia temible, de la que pronto se zafó ella pues sus vendas se soltaron y tropezó con ellas; el boggart se transformó para Seamus en una banshee de aspecto terrible, que al chico dejó petrificado, pero al realizar el encantamiento la criatura se quedó afónica y no pudo cometer la gran venganza a la que tanto temían los de procedencia irlandesa.

–¡Está despistado! –gritó Remus–. ¡Lo estamos logrando¡Dean!

El boggart se convirtió en una mano amputada, pero Dean la atrapó en una ratonera. Cuando llegó el turno de Ron se transformó en una araña gigante, y, aunque Ron parecía terriblemente asustado, sus patas desaparecieron y su cuerpo salió rodando hasta caer a los pies de...

–Harry... –musitó para sí Remus, viendo que el chico levantaba la varita–. ¡Aquí!

Se adelantó hasta ella, interponiéndose entre Harry y el boggart. No podía permitir que aparecieran allí bien lord Voldemort, bien un dementor de Azkaban. Apareció la luna, brillante, terrible, como siempre, cautivadora. Con los labios apretados la apuntó con su varita y salió rodando por el suelo en forma de cucaracha.

–¡Adelante, Neville, y termina con él! –gritó Remus cuando el boggart acabó a los pies de Neville y apareció de nuevo la terrorífica figura de Severus Snape.

En esta ocasión Nevile se adelantó con extraña determinación. Apuntó al ceñudo profesor con su varita y pronunció el encantamiento. Snape volvió a quedar ataviado con las extravagantes prendas de la anciana abuela de Longbottom, y la clase estalló en carcajadas; Snape se quedó mirando un momento a los alumnos con sorpresa, como exigiéndoles con la mirada que se detuvieran. Explotó hacia todas partes, y de él sólo quedó una voluta de humo que provenía, negra, desde el suelo.

Remus sonrió, guardándose la varita. Pensó que aquello habría divertido mucho a James y Peter (si le hubiera gustado a Sirius le importaba en aquel momento un rábano): Severus, vestido como una mujer de extraño gusto a la hora de vestir, explotando por los aires; ¡era un sueño! Sonrió.

–¡Muy bien! –exclamó viendo que todos prorrumpían en aplausos–. Muy bien, Neville. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al boggart... Diez por Neville, porque lo hizo dos veces. Y cinco por Hermione y otros cinco por Harry.

–Pero yo no he intervenido –dijo Harry a modo de protesta.

–Tú y Hermione contestasteis correctamente a mis preguntas al comienzo de la clase –dijo Remus sin darle importancia–. Muy bien todo el mundo –volvió a decir–. Ha sido una clase estupenda. Como deberes, vais a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaréis el lunes. Eso es todo.

Salieron del aula. Remus, satisfecho sobremanera con aquella estupenda clase, se dirigió hasta el escritorio y se puso a recoger su maletín. Sonrió, no supo por qué; sólo estaba contento, muy contento.

«Pero yo no he intervenido», recordó la voz sincera y sentida de Harry. Remus pudo ver en su mirada frustrada que le hubiera encantado enfrentarse, como los demás, al boggart. Pero el licántropo sabía que no era momento aún de que se enfrentara a sus temores, pues eran terribles.

«Pero yo no he intervenido.» ¡Cómo se parecía a James!

Remus se marchó de la clase sonriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sábado por la tarde Remus ya no tenía obligaciones. Hubo de hacer una guardia por la mañana con Sinistra y se puso a corregir unos trabajos de quinto de Hufflepuff después del almuerzo. Pero ahora no tenía nada que hacer...

Lanzó un pellizco de polvos flu en el interior de la chimenea y desapareció.

Helen trabajaba aquel día en el turno de la tarde, con lo que había dejado a Matt al cargo de sus padres. Remus conocía este detalle y se pasó directamente por la casa de sus suegros.

El pequeño Matt, sentado con los pies colgando a causa de su corta estatura, y la señora Nicked ocupaban apaciblemente el sofá de estampado colorido. La abuela del niño tenía un libro de vivos colores en su portada que leía mientras el chico lo miraba fascinado, observando seguro las ilustraciones que hubiera en su interior.

Cuando la chimenea tembló al aparecer Remus, Matt saltó estrepitosamente del sofá y corrió a abrazar a su papá. Remus se agachó para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

–¡Matt! –exclamó.

–¡Papá! –chilló Matt contento–. ¡Has venido¿Te vas a quedar?

Remus sonrió, tiernamente, y lo abrazó apretándolo exageradamente, como si no quisiera soltarlo, como si quisiera añadirlo a sí mismo, formar un todo: hijo y padre.

–No, hijo –le dijo cuando lo hubo soltado–. Lo siento, pero voy a tener que volver. ¡He venido a haceros una visita! –Se puso en pie–. ¿Qué tal estás, Helen?

–Huy, encantada –respondió su suegra–. ¿Y a ti cómo te va con la escuela¿Muy revoltosos los niños?

–¡No! –exclamó apresuradamente–. No... Son buenos. Unos mejores que otros, pero buenos. Se portan muy bien, y atienden de maravilla. ¡Mucho mejor que cuando yo era estudiante! –Rió–. ¿Qué cuento le estabas leyendo a Matt? –le preguntó por curiosidad.

–¡Oh! –Lo cogió de encima de la mesa y se lo dejó ver–. Caperucita roja.

–Vaya..., nunca me ha gustado mucho este cuento –dijo serio mientras lo hojeaba–. Bueno, hasta los cuatro años sí, pero en adelante me repelía.

–¿Por qué, papá? –preguntó candorosamente Matt.

–Porque... –Pensó rápidamente Remus, sin saber dónde mirar–. ¡Porque no hay quién se crea que un lobo se come a una abuelita y sale luego la abuelita de dentro del lobo tan entera y bien peinada¿No te parece?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

–No sé –dijo–. A mí no me ha comido nunca un lobo.

Remus y la señora Nicked se echaron a reír, aunque la risa del licántropo era agria. Aún recordaba lo poco que había faltado para que él mismo devorara, sin ser consciente de ello, a su propio hijo.

–Pero siéntate, Remus –le ofreció la bruja. Remus hizo lo que le decía–. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –Remus dijo que nada, aunque se lo agradeció–. Si quieres llamar a tu hermano –le dijo–, puedes utilizar la chimenea. Tú como si estuvieras en tu casa. –Sonrió ampliamente–. ¿Te acuerdas cuándo vivías aquí?

–¡Oh, sí!... –Recordó Remus y se echó a reír–. Qué tiempos. –Miró hacia todas partes y entonces notó que le faltaba algo–. ¿Dónde está Matthew?

–¿Matthew? –repitió la señora Nicked–. Oh, se ha ido con Helen a San Mungo. –Remus se quedó mirándola sin comprender–. No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. Helen está haciendo unos experimentos con él.

–¿Experimentos? –inquirió aprensivamente el licántropo–. ¿Qué clase de experimentos?

–No sé, Remus –dijo intentando mantener la compostura–, no he querido preguntarle.

–¡Pero, Helen...! –exclamó Remus–. ¿Investigación experimental con muggles? Sabes que está prohibida. Podría ser peligroso.

–¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó sulfurada la señora Nicked. Se giró, dándole la espalda a Remus. Le temblaba la barbilla–. Helen se lo propuso, y él aceptó. Helen está progresando en San Mungo. Y no es ilegal siempre que esté controlado. Creo que pueden ascenderla. Una beca en el área de investigación sería una gratificante noticia. –Se giró para mirar a Remus, pero éste seguía tenso–. ¡Qué diantre, es su padre! No va a permitirle que pase nada malo.

–Pero la especialidad de Helen... –musitó Remus–. Mordeduras de criaturas fantásticas... –dijo–. ¿Qué está intentando probar¿Le va a inyectar veneno de basilisco, aliento de nundu, de licántropo?... –La señora Nicked apretó la mandíbula–. Sabes perfectamente que pocos muggles sobreviven a una mordedura de un hombre lobo como yo –dijo–. Y los que lo hacen comparten la misma maldición...

–Ya lo sé, pero no creo que sea eso, Remus... ¡Eso sí sería ilegal, y Helen no lo consentiría jamás, porque para ella su...

–Papá –llamó Matt a Remus tirándole de una manga. Éste se volvió hacia él–. ¿Qué es un hombre lobo?

Remus se puso morado y miró a su suegra para pedirle ayuda.

–Un don, hijito mío –le dijo la señora Nicked revolviéndole amorosamente el cabello castaño como el de su padre en sus mejores momentos–. Un don al fin y al cabo.

La bruja cogió a su nieto y lo sentó en sus rodillas.

–Un don o una maldición –susurró Remus–. ¿Eh?

La señora Nicked lo miró y suspiró. Le cogió una mano y la acarició entre las suyas. Remus se sintió violento, se sonrojó, pero notó un calor especial en las suaves manos de su suegra y la dejó hacer.

–Sabe, Remus –le dijo sin mirarlo, contemplando sólo su morena mano que acariciaba–, que Helen trabaja sólo para ti. Cada día que transcurre, su esfuerzo, su sudor, todo es por ti. Por ti y por los que son como tú. No hay que ser ninguna adivina para averiguarlo.

Remus no la entendió, pero pensó que estaban aquellas palabras vacías de un significado palpable, real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus hubo de regresar al castillo, donde tuvo que corregir numerosos resumenes aquel fin de semana. No obstante, también encontró tiempo para charlar distendidamente con Dumbledore en su despacho, con McGonagall o Flitwick cuando se los encontraba en los pasillos, o dar algún paseo por los terrenos del castillo con el alto Hagrid.

Pero el lunes regresó la obligación. Metió todos los papeles en su maletín y salió de su despacho. Se topó con el grupo de tercero de Slytherin, que marchaban en dirección al aula de Transformaciones. Se esperó bajo su puerta hasta que pasaron todos, y después echó a andar.

–Mira cómo lleva la túnica. Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico, el traidor Dobby –les susurró a Crabbe y Goyle cuando creyó que ya estaban suficientemente alejados.

Sin detener el paso, Remus sonrió maliciosamente. Le gustaba averiguar cómo nadie se daba cuenta de la percepción de su oído licántropo, que podía escuchar por bajo que se hablara y por lejos que se estuviera. Pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció; ¡pobre Dobby, teniendo que compartir su vida con los Malfoy... Sintió por un momento que su condición licántropa tampoco era tan mala en comparación con aquel pequeño elfo doméstico, hijo de Ñobo, que, por cuestiones de mantenimiento, la señora Nicked decidió vender.

Sin detener el paso, le echó un vistazo a su desgastada túnica. Sí, estaba un poco descolorida, y sí, algo raída por debajo, pero aún seguía sirviendo. Se sonrió de nuevo y suspiró hondo. Pensó que realmente no era nada materialista; después de haber visto cómo toda su familia pasó ante sus ojos a tan corta edad, cómo su padre era aliado de Voldemort, cómo los señores Nicked lo aceptaron de tan buen agrado, cómo Helen lo amaba a pesar de sus defectos biológicos, cómo habían muerto sus mejores amigos a manos del traidor Sirius Black, cómo no conseguía trabajo y pasaba en paro toda su vida, pensó que él no se avergonzaba de nada que hubiera de puertas para afuera, siempre que su corazón se mantuviera puro.

Entró en el aula.

–¡Buenos días! –exclamó. Soltó el maletín sobre el escritorio y se sentó sobre el mueble con aspecto juvenil–. Quiero que abráis vuestros libros. –Se escucharon algunos murmullos de disconformidad, amortiguados, pues muchos esperaban que volverían a dar una clase práctica como la del boggart–. Vamos, vamos... No os desmadréis –pidió–. Abridlos por la página cuarenta y dos. Lea, señor Weasley.

Ron se apresuró a abrir su libro por la página indicada y carraspeó sonoramente.

–Los gorros rojos son...

–Muy bien, Ron –lo interrumpió, y el chico levantó la cabeza sorprendido al ver que no le había dejado leer ni una frase siquiera–. Los gorros rojos. –Se paseó entre los pupitres–. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un gorro rojo? –Hermione levantó inmediatamente la mano. Remus sonrió–. No me cabe la menor duda, Hermione, de que sabrás explicar perfectamente lo que es esta criatura, pero esperemos a ver si alguno de tus compañeros sabe algo. –Hermione se puso muy colorada, pero bajó la mano satisfecha–. ¿Nadie? Veamos, Hermione.

Hermione también carraspeó.

–Los gorros rojos, también conocidos como gorras rojas, gorras sangrientas o peines rojos, son criaturas que se pasean por las ruinas de castillos donde se han disputado cruentas guerras.

–¡Muy bien, Hermione! –la felicitó Remus sonriente–. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Realmente excelente, Hermione. –Se apoyó sobre la pizarra, vuelto hacia los alumnos–. Eso es un gorro rojo. O, como ha dicho Hermione, un gorra roja, un gorra sangrienta o un peine rojo. No obstante, me gusta más gorro rojo. Gorra es más... ¡para el béisbol! –Algunos rieron el chiste–. Ha sido imposible encontrar un gorro rojo, pero aun habiendo podido, no hubiera traído ninguno –dijo y la clase se sumió en el silencio, aguardando impaciente–. Aunque, de haber querido, hubiera sabido dónde encontrarlos. Las ruinas de castillos antiguos en que se han librado batallas increíbles, las más mortales y sangrientas de las guerras son sus hogares. Los gorros rojos deben su fuerte color carmesí a la sangre de sus víctimas, y el olor de la sangre los llama. –Como al licántropo la luna, pensó inconscientemente–. Pero saben esconderse de los visitantes de estas ruinas. No distingue entre muggle y brujo, siempre y cuando rezume sangre. ¿Alguien imagina por qué?

Se paseó entre la clase, aguardando que alguna mano, aparte de la de Hermione, se levantara. Se detuvo ante Ron y lo miró inquisitivamente.

–¿Ron? –lo apremió.

Ron dudó. Puso cara de pensar, pero, con Hermione rastreando la silla hacia delante en su frenético intento de llamar la atención de Remus, no podía concentrarse.

–¿Porque no hay diferencia entre una y otra? –respondió no muy convencido.

–Así es, Ron, así es –contestó alegremente Remus–. Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Enhorabuena, Ron. No existe diferencia alguna entre la sangre muggle y la sangre de los magos, por lo que resulta indiferente para un gorro rojo el que sea una u otra. ¿Y alguien sabe de qué se alimentan los gorros rojos cuando no hay humanos próximos? –Nadie respondió en aquella ocasión, ni tan siquiera Hermione–. ¿Nadie? De animales, evidentemente, del tipo que sean; aunque éstos no son su plato favorito, en comparación con el hombre. –Volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio y dejó vaga la mirada en el fondo. Los estudiantes estaban impacientes–. Los gorros rojos huelen la sangre caliente, sus oídos escuchan cómo palpita, cómo bombea en el corazón; se lanzan sobre su presa con una precisión milimétrica. Ningún muggle tiene escapatoria posible ante un gorro rojo, razón por la cual el Ministerio de Magia controla muy de cerca su turismo. –Rió y de un salto se bajó del escritorio. Anduvo con paso lento hasta que se detuvo ante el pupitre de Harry, en el que se apoyó–. Sólo hay una forma de vencer a un gorro rojo, de impedir que se abalance sobre uno y le chupe la sangre como un mosquito enorme. –Levantó la varita y escribió en el aire con ella, pero fue en la pizarra en la que se transcribieron, con blanca tiza, sus letras. Leyó lo que había escrito–: «Al principio creó Rowling el cielo y la tierra.» ¿Reconoce alguien estas palabras? –Hermione levantó la mano, aunque lentamente, con paciencia, sin quererse dar a mostrar–. ¿Hermione?

–Bueno... –Vaciló–. Creo que se trata de la Biblia de Rowling¿no? –Remus sonrió y Hermione tomó confianza en sí misma–. Sólo se conserva esa frase, que se presupone es la primera. Si conociéramos el resto... Bueno, ya se sabe...

–Sí, ya se sabe –aprobó Remus sonriente–. ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor! –Algunos se volvieron para felicitar a Hermione–. Si no nos queda más remedio que atravesar un castillo abandonado en el que intuimos que puede haber un gorro rojo, habremos de ir mascullando entre dientes esta frase todo el tiempo. Espero que la memoricéis, pues no existe ningún conjuro eficaz contra el gorro rojo. Al escuchar esa frase de la Biblia mágica, el gorro rojo saldrá espantado, dejándonos como única señal de su aparición un diente blanco como el marfil. –Suspiró–. Nadie sabe con certeza cuántos dientes tiene un gorro rojo, pero sí se sabe que al perderlos todos muere. –Consultó su reloj–. ¡Vaya, cómo corre el tiempo. –Algunos chicos sonrieron–. Bueno, teníais que entregarme los resúmenes del boggart¿no? –Neville se tapó la boca sobresaltado–. ¿Qué te pasa, Neville¿Se te ha olvidado? –El muchacho asintió–. No pasa nada. Pásate mañana por mi despacho y me lo das¿vale? El resto quiero que lo dejéis sobre mi mesa cuando salgáis¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos se fueron levantando y dejaron sus pergaminos sobre la mesa del profesor. «¿Siete pergaminos?», escuchó Remus que preguntaba con asombro e incredulidad Ron a Hermione.

Cuando salieron los metió en su maletín y cerró la puerta del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Bajó silbando, con una mano metida en el bolsillo, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la sala de los profesores. La abrió rápidamente y entró. En su interior sólo estaba Snape que levantó la mirada y echó un golpe de vista a Remus que denotaba un profundo desprecio. Remus, ignorándolo, se sentó frente a él y sacó los trabajos para corregirlos.

Sabía que no tenía por qué, pero buscó el de Harry para leerlo el primero. No estaba seguro, pero sentía curiosidad.

Llevaba ya un rato leído cuando vio qué explicaba Harry acerca de en qué se hubiera podido transformar su boggart. Notó en sus palabras un disimulado desdén y un poco de envidia por no haber participado en la clase. Remus se rió, imaginándose a Harry escribiendo su trabajo con cara de amargura.

Snape volvió a levantar la cara del pergamino en que escribía y contempló a Remus con expresión de repugnancia.

–¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó con su voz glácida.

Remus desvió la mirada y se lo quedó mirando en tanto seguía sonriendo, feliz.

–Oh, nada, Severus. ¿Te he molestado? –Parecía preguntarlo con sinceridad–. Lo siento. Sólo estaba leyendo el trabajo de Harry Potter y...

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió levantando una ceja–. No tenía yo a Potter por tan gracioso... Pero si tú lo dices, Lupin... No seré yo quien te lleve la contraria.

Remus suspiró. Sabía que había madurado; imaginaba que Snape también lo habría hecho. Ya era momento de afrentar todas aquellas cosas que la adolescencia crean como un terrorífico y siniestro destino. Apartó el resumen de Harry y carraspeó.

–Severus¿podemos hablar tranquilamente? –preguntó.

–Creía que lo estábamos haciendo... –Snape sonrió con una mueca torcida.

–Perfecto entonces. –Apretó la quijada–. Es que no sé. Tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien entre tú y yo y no...

–¡Nunca ha ido bien, Lupin! –exclamó Snape con los labios morados–. Tú y tus amigos os entretuvisteis media vida en gastarme bromas de poca gracia... Como aquella última en la que por poco me matas.

–No, Severus, te equivocas –repuso Remus tranquilamente–. Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Ya te lo dije. Fue Sirius.

–¡Oh, sí! –Asintió con ganas–. Tu fiel y escurridizo amigo Sirius Black. Entonces lo ayudaste, y ahora también. ¿Por qué no asumes tu parte de responsabilidad, Lupin?

Remus sonrió tontamente, no pudiendo creer lo que oía.

–¡Severus! –exclamó–. Eso es injusto –dijo simplemente–. Yo odio a Sirius ahora mismo tanto como tú. Ni te imaginas lo que me arrepiento de haber malgastado todo este tiempo habiendo sido su amigo. –Snape lo miró por primera vez atentamente–. Y sí, fuimos unos chiquillos maleducados y estúpidos cuando estábamos aquí, Severus, pero ya te he dicho que han cambiado mucho las cosas. ¿Acaso no es posible arrepentirse?

Snape lo miró sin pestañear, meditando en su interior graves consideraciones.

–Sí, Lupin, sí lo es –dijo en voz queda, como no queriendo que nadie más lo oyera a pesar de que estaban sólo ellos dos en la sala–. Pero la derrota infringida es mayor que todas las humillaciones. –Remus no lo comprendió–. ¡Ah! –exclamó para variar la conversación–. Dumbledore me ha pedido que sea yo quien te prepare la poción de matalobos mientras estés aquí.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió Remus sorprendido–. Me parece una estupenda idea, Severus.

Y acercó de nuevo sus trabajos para seguir en su tarea de corregirlos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Cerrad los libros –dijo Remus nada más entrar en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde ya estaban acomodados los de tercero de Gryffindor. El licántropo iba acompañado de un chico mayor de intercambio, un joven asiático de ojos rasgados, piel pálida y sonrisa serena–. Buenos días.

»Aquí traigo los trabajos sobre los boggarts. Debo reconocer que estoy muy contento. Toma, Hermione. Soberbio. –La chica se puso colorada–. Ron, bastante bien, aquí tienes. Harry, enhorabuena. Parvati, muy bien también, estoy muy satisfecho. ¡Ah! Aquí tienes, Neville; sobresaliente. Espero que esto te anime para esforzarte mucho más en adelante. –Neville sonrió, mucho más colorado aún que Hermione–. Sí, sí, muy bien. Oh, Seamus... Podría haber estado mejor, pero, bueno, ahí tienes; imagino que estarás trabajando más a fondo con los gorros rojos. –Seamus pronunció un triste «sí».

Y así continuó hasta que hubo entregado todos los trabajos.

–Bien, bien –dijo cuando terminó–. Os estaréis preguntando por qué demonios he traido a Lin Chi a clase¿verdad? –Algunos asintieron, entre ellos Ron–. Veréis. La clase que nos toca hoy versa sobre el _kappa_. –Hermione alzó la mano y Remus rió divertido, con una carcajada pura y plena como el mar–. ¡Todavía no he preguntado nada, Hermione! Aunque no me extraña en absoluto que sepas lo que es un _kappa_. No, hoy dejaremos que este chico nos lo muestre¿de acuerdo? –Se volvió al alumno japonés–. Lin Chi¿estás preparado? –El alumno asintió con gravedad, como un antiguo guerrero samuray–. Entonces... –Arrastró una pesada caja que pasaba desapercibida en un rincón hasta el centro de la clase–. Cuando diga tres, la abriré. –Lin Chi, con la mandíbula muy apretada, formando un surco en la mejilla, volvió a asentir–. A la de una, a la de dos, y... ¡Tres!

Abrió la caja.

Remus se apartó unos centímetros, y de la caja todos vieron salir un ser extraño y horrible. Era un ser diminuto, con rostro escamado y un duro caparazón en la espalda. Se quedó mirando durante un instante a toda la clase, pero concentró sus ojos finalmente en el chico japonés, que ahora estaba muy nervioso.

–Es un boggart... –susurró al oído Hermione a Parvati.

Lin Chi parecía como petrificado, y muchos lo miraban a él más ansiosos que al propio _kappa_. Fuera como fuere, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Remus avanzaba por detrás y le ponía una mano amiga en el hombro izquierdo para conferirle fuerza. De alguna ayuda hubo de resultar, porque el chico de intercambio sacó su varita, que tenía un gracioso motivo decorativo con forma de dragón, y apuntó con ella al _kappa_.

–Riddíkulo.

Una explosión. Del _kappa_ no quedaba nada; sólo su grueso caparazón, panza arriba, dando vueltas como un peonza mareada. Se escuchó alguna risa distante.

–Muchas gracias, Lin Chi –dijo Remus–. Puedes volver a tu clase. Muchas gracias. –El chico salió tímidamente, con las orejas coloradas–. Ahí lo tenéis. He tenido la suerte –sonrió– de haber encontrado a alguien que temía profundamente a los _kappas_. Y no es de extrañar... –susurró–. Según me ha contado, su madre tuvo un feo accidente el verano pasado.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio, costumbre juvenil que en él era ya muy peculiar. Todos los alumnos lo seguían expectantes, animados, ansiosos de seguir sus palabras, los movimientos de su boca.

–El _kappa_ es autóctono de Japón, como imagino que sabréis. Es muy dañino en su medio natural, el agua, pues...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se encontró un día observando el tibio paisaje que se dibujaba desde la ventana de su despacho, interrumpido un breve instante en la labor de escribir una romántica carta de amor a Helen. Pero le faltaba la inspiración. Espero encontrarla en las hojas muertas, doradas lágrimas que se descolgaban de los árboles; en el arroyo de agua serena y clara que atravesaba el Patio de Rowena; en las nubes de formas maravillosas que se perfilaban en el azul maravilloso del cielo.

Suspiró. ¡Cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo!

Se iba a disponer a mojar su pluma de pavo real en el tintero cuando vio desfilar por el mencionado patio a una gritona caterva de estudiantes, que marchaba dichosa a pasar el día en Hogsmeade. El licántropo los estuvo observando un rato, pero cuando se hartó regresó a su mester.

Se afanó en la letra, perfilando con ella la hermosa cabellera de Helen, las curvaturas de sus pestañas, la comisura de sus labios al sonreír. ¡Oh, cuánto la amaba! Y estaba tan lejos. Sin remediarlo, miró de nuevo a lo lejos, al horizonte; miró el cielo azul, elevando el rostro, y pensó que ella, dondequiera que estuviera, también lo estaría mirando; y la sintió más próxima. Cerró los ojos, y creyó escuchar el latido de su corazón, su sonrisa clara y alegre, su voz dulce y melódica... Pero todo era fantasía¡un producto insano de su enloquecida imaginación! En realidad sólo oía pasos.

«¿Quién habría quedado allí cuando todos habían ido a Hogsmeade?», pensó.

La curiosidad pudo más que ninguna otra cosa; se levantó y abrió la puerta. Era Harry Potter. ¿Harry Potter¿Por qué no estaría Harry en Hogsmeade junto a sus amigos, sino allí, solo? Una pesada realidad lo abrumó: Harry era huérfano; los únicos que habrían podido firmar su autorización eran aquellos abominables tíos suyos, muggles desconsiderados, que de seguro no lo habrían hecho; y por eso seguramente tendría que estar padeciendo la soledad del frío y húmedo pasillo.

Sintió por él ¿conmiseración, y decidió invitarlo a pasar.

–¿Harry? –lo llamó. El chico se volvió sobresaltado–. ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó dulcemente, sonriéndole–. ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? –De sobra lo sabía, pero creyó que Harry estaba algo tirante, y quizá de aquella manera, con una liviana pregunta, se relajaría.

–En Hogsmeade –respondió.

–Ah –dijo Remus sin querer insistir en el tema. No había que ser un legeremántico como Dumbledore o Helen para saber que aquello le sufría en aquel momento más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo–. ¿Por qué no pasas? –lo invitó–. Acabo de recibir un _grindylow_ para nuestra próxima clase.

–¿Un qué? –preguntó Harry contrayendo el rostro.

Remus le indicó al entrar un enorme depósito de agua que había en un rincón. Harry se acuclilló frente a él y pegó mucho el rostro contra el cristal: en su interior había una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, de groseros modales.

–Es un demonio de agua –explicó Remus en tanto observaba al _grindylow_ ensimismado–. No debería darnos muchas dificultades, sobre todo después de los _kappas_. El truco es deshacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos. –Pensó que podía estar aburriendo al chico–. ¿Una taza de té? –preguntó buscando la tetera–. Iba a prepararlo –mintió.

–Bueno –dijo Harry, algo embarazado.

Remus le dio a la tetera un golpe suave con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de vapor.

–Siéntate –le ofreció Remus a Harry, destapando una caja polvorienta–. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas. Aunque me imagino que estarás harto del té suelto.

Remus se quedó mirando a Harry, y Harry enseguida también a Remus, y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante.

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Harry con la voz ronca.

–Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall. –Rió Remus. Lo cierto es que hablaba con Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid muy a menudo, y hacía unos cuantos días la profesora de Transformación le dijo a Remus qué estaba dando en clase. Le dio una taza descascarillada–. No te preocupa¿verdad?

–No –respondió Harry, sintiéndose algo incómodo, aunque Remus hizo todo lo posible por relajar la tensión.

Se produjo un molesto silencio. Harry bajó la mirada y se estuvo contemplando un rato la punta de los zapatos. Remus lo estuvo observando también un rato, risueño. Pero apartó la mirada; era igual que James. Sintió, por un momento, un apasionado deseo de hablar con él de su padre, de su madre, de decirle quién era. Pero Dumbledore se lo había prohibido. Había considerado que era mejor apartar de ese camino a Harry, y Remus opinaba que tenía razón.

–¿Estás preocupado por algo, Harry? –le preguntó al final.

–No –contestó Harry con las orejas coloradas–. Sí –respondió de súbito, soltando la taza de té frente a sí–. ¿Recuerda el día que nos enfrentamos al boggart?

–Sí –respondió Remus con un grave movimiento de cabeza.

–¿Por qué no me dejó enfrentarme a él? –le preguntó directamente.

Remus suspiró, enarcando las cejas, sorprendido de lo directo y lanzado que había sido el chico. Como James... En un principio no supo cómo responderle.

–Bueno –dijo–, pensé que si el boggart se enfrentaba contigo adoptaría la forma de lord Voldemort.

Remus vio cómo el rostro de Harry se tersaba en una mueca sorprendida cuando pronunció el nombre del tenebroso hechicero. Pero ningún salto, ninguna contorsión mostraron que se hubiera asustado.

–Es evidente que estaba en un error –confesó Remus, frunciendo el ceño–. Pero no creí que fuera buena idea que Voldemort se materializase en la sala de profesores. Pensé que se aterrorizarían.

–El primero en quien pensé fue Voldemort –reconoció Harry con voz tranquila. Remus no quedó menos sorprendido cuando vio que el chico también decía su nombre–. Pero luego recordé a los dementores.

–Ya veo –dijo Remus meditabundo–. Bien, bien..., estoy impresionado. –Sonrió–. Eso sugiere que lo que más miedo te da es... el miedo. Muy sensato, Harry.

Harry, azorado, con las orejas más rojas que nunca, tomó otro sorbo de su taza.

–¿Así que pensabas que no te creía capaz de enfrentarte a un boggart? –se atrevió a preguntar Remus.

–Bueno..., sí –dijo Harry sonriéndole–. Profesor Lupin, usted conoce a los dementores...

Alguien llamó con pausados golpes a la puerta.

–Adelante –invitó Remus.

Entró Snape, portando una copa de la que salía un poco de humo. Se detuvo confuso al ver a Harry. Entonces entornó sus ojos fríos y negros.

–¡Ah, Severus! –exclamó Remus con gratitud–. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? –Snape, sin decir ni media palabra, soltó la copa donde se le indicaba–. Estaba enseñando a Harry mi _grindylow_ –le dijo cortésmente.

–Fascinante –respondió Severus con ironía, sin lanzar ni siquiera una mirada al animal–. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

–Sí, sí, enseguida –respondió Remus con una amplia sonrisa que no hacía sino estorbar a Snape.

–He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...

–Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus.

–De nada –respondió Severus lanzándole una cruel mirada antes de salir de la habitación.

Remus se quedó mirando a Harry, y éste a él, y Remus sonrió, imaginando lo que podía éste pensar.

–El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha preparado esta poción –explicó–. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es especialmente difícil. –Cogió la copa y la olisqueó. Su olfato licántropo, agudizado, denotaba todos aquellos aromas que para otros podían pasar inadvertidos, y el sabor era muchísimo más repugnante y nauseabundo; aunque el de Snape, si cabe, sabía mucho peor que el que preparaba Helen–. Es una pena que no admita azúcar.

Mojó los labios y sintió una punzada extrema en la base del estómago, y un escalofrío terrible recorrió su médula, y se estremeció por completo, tan asqueroso estaba.

–¿Por qué...? –comenzó Harry.

Remus lo miró y respondió a la pregunta que Harry no había acabado de formular:

–No me he encontrado muy bien. Esta poción es lo único que me sana. Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepararla.

Se echó otro trago a la boca.

–El profesor Snape está muy interesado por las Artes Oscuras –barbotó Harry.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Remus desinteresadamente (si Harry supiera tanto sobre Severus como él...).

–Hay quien piensa... –dijo, tímido–, hay quien piensa que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus, una vez terminó el brebaje de matalobos, estuvo a punto de soltar una sonora risotada al oír aquello. De no ser por su mirada brillante como la esmeralda y su gran cicatriz con forma de rayo, Remus hubiera pensado que quien le decía aquella frase era James Potter. Sintió algo extraño en el estómago, no supo entonces si producto de la poción o no.

–Asqueroso –reconoció–. Bien, Harry. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Nos veremos en el banquete.

–De acuerdo –dijo Harry levantándose educadamente.

Salió.

La oleada en el vientre de Remus no remitía. La vista se le nubló, y habría pensado que Snape realmente lo había envenenado de no ser porque eran gruesas lágrimas. James Potter... ¡Cómo lo añoraba! A él y al pobre Peter.

–No llores –dijo una cálida voz detrás de él.

Remus, asustado, pegó un brinco sobre el asiento, volviéndose del revés. Helen se echó a reír. Remus, por el contrario, tumbó la silla y se echó sobre su esposa con un abrazo de oso.

–¿Cuándo has entrado¿Cómo? No te he oído llegar.

Helen rió.

–Hace un momento –dijo–. He asomado la cabeza, pero estaban Severus y un chico.

–Era Harry –le explicó.

–¿Harry? –inquirió Helen con sorpresa–. ¿Ése... era...¡Vaya! –exclamó emocionada. Se sentó en la silla que un instante atrás ocupaba Harry–. He vuelto a asomar la cabeza y te he visto llorando con la cabeza sobre la mesa. –Le sonrió–. ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero Remus no sentía palabras. Sentía su amor, encogido en el estómago, reventándolo por dentro. Rodeó la mesa en dos pasos y traspasó a Helen, ésta sorprendida, con un beso que la inflamó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Sí, un dragón –explicaba Hagrid muy orgulloso–. Lo llamé Norberto. –Sonrió, nostálgico–. Me adoraba. Era...

Unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin gritaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Remus interrumpió, con gran pesar, a Hagrid y avanzó hasta ellos.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? –les preguntó con enojo. Lo cierto es que no sentía ningún aprecio por aquella casa, donde habían estado seres tan viles y despreciables para él como Voldemort, su propio padre o Lucius Malfoy, entre otros–. ¿Qué os pasa, que se os ve tan alterados, gritando en el Gran Comedor? Si queréis festejar algo, os recomiendo que vayáis a vuestros dormitorios y montéis poco jaleo; Filch hará la ronda. –Los chicos se ríeron entre sí, y Remus pareció más enfadado–. ¡Venga, a vuestros dormitorios! –les espetó–. No quiero que nadie estropee la magnífica fiesta que hemos tenido para Halloween.

–Eso ya es imposible –dijo uno de los chavales.

Remus le preguntó por qué decía aquello, y los chicos rieron más todavía.

–Alguien ha atacado el retrato de los de Gryffindor –dijo uno de los slytherins con voz de misterio–. Corre el rumor de que ha sido Black¿sabe?

Se pusieron a reír entre sí, y Remus se enojó.

–¡Veinticinco puntos menos para Slytherin! –exclamó.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió con voz estridente uno de los muchachos.

Pero Remus no respondió. Se apartó de su lado, pasando por al lado de los relojes de arena en el momento exacto en que un pellizco de esmeraldas ascendía en el reloj de los slytherins. Pero no se detuvo a mirarlo.

Tomó la escalera de mármol y corrió por ella. Fue corriendo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, pero no hizo falta; Dumbledore le salió al paso.

–¡Dumbledore! –exclamó Remus sin aliento–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El rostro del director irradiaba por sus ojos una extraña sensación de desazón. Remus se lo quedó mirando y agachó la cabeza, cohibido. Dumbledore lo empujó suavemente por la espalda y bajaron juntos, desandando Remus el camino.

–Lo que temíamos –explicó–. Sirius ha entrado en el castillo.

–¿Qué? –gritó espantado Remus–. ¿Cóm...?

Agachó la cabeza. Sentía que los "merodeadores" no era un título que se hubieran autoasignado porque sí.

–Aún puede estar en nuestros dominios –apuntó Dumbledore con seriedad–. Encuéntralo, Remus. ¡Búscalo!

–Pero... –lo cortó Remus–. ¿Por qué ha atacado al cuadro? Harry no estaba todavía allí. ¡Imagino que sabrá qué día es hoy! El banquete... ¿Iba a esperarlo en...?

–No tengo respuestas para todas tus preguntas, Remus –lo interrumpió Dumbledore agarrándolo por el brazo con fuerza. Le dio un leve empujón alejándolo de sí–. Ahora, corre. ¡Búscalo! No dejes que se escape. No hay tiempo que perder.

Remus asintió y salió corriendo.

¿Por dónde comenzaría? Se acordó del Mapa del Merodeador y se arrepintió de haberlo desechado tan a la ligera. Con un simple vistazo, de haberlo tenido, hubiera averiguado por dónde huía Sirius.

Pero aunque no pudiera ver a Sirius en un mapa mágico, todavía recordaba la ubicación exacta de los pasadizos y sus contraseñas; y su agudizado oído licántropo le revelaría si alguien andaba cerca.

Probó todos los pasadizos, uno a uno. Desmoralizado ya casi por completo, corrió a través de los terrenos. Se escabulló por entre la entrada del sauce boxeador y recorrió el pasadizo hasta la Casa de los Gritos cuan largo era.

De pronto se detuvo. Había escuchado algo, y no parecía estar muy lejos. Anduvo despacio, atento a la más mínima percepción. ¡Otro chasquido!

–¡Lumos!

Sólo era una rata descolorida que corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

Remus se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la quebradiza y polvorienta pared. Se calentó las congeladas manos con el vaho de su aliento, pero había algo que no podía calentar: Sirius se le había escapado.

Aquello comenzaba a parecerse a un reto personal, una cuestión de principios en la que Remus se sentía ultrajado. Tenía que ser uno u otro. Pero en aquella ocasión Sirius había vuelto a huir, pese a lo cerca que había estado de él.

–¡Mierda! –gritó Remus golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado.

Una nube de polvo cayó sobre su cabeza, cubriéndolo como una capa de nieve en invierno. Así permaneció no supo cuánto tiempo, pensando en lo que había sido y ya no era.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape llegó al poco rato de que Remus se empezara a preguntar cuándo diantre iba a venir. Le dio la habitual copa con la poción de matalobos, que Remus tomó con el mismo desprecio que siempre. Tuvieron unas escuetas palabras, por las que Remus se enteró de que iba a ser Snape quien lo sustituyera durante aquella transformación; pues Dumbledore había creído conveniente que los alumnos no perdieran más clases, como había ocurrido en las ocasiones anteriores.

Al poco de salir Snape, Remus abrió la ventana. Necesitaba que aire puro entrara en su despacho. Asomó la cabeza por el resquicio del muro y la brisa del atardecer bañó su rostro.

El sol fue muriendo en la línea del horizonte, la luz fue perdiendo lugar, y la noche se fue apoderando del mundo lenta, pero concienzudamente. Anaranjada, grande y hermosa, la luna apareció en lo alto, rodeada de estrellas, y unos ojos plateados la miraban con melancolía; tras una sinfonía de huesos que se recolocaban y tejidos que se amoldaban a su nueva forma, Remus tenía los ojos negros como la noche que lo invadía desde dentro.

Se bajó de la silla, andando a cuatro patas, se acercó al escritorio y agarró por el hocico el periódico, que sobresalía ligeramente de la mesa. Lo depositó en el suelo y lo hojeó pasando las páginas con su pata diestra.

El instinto lo llevó, y aulló con una fuerza insuperable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta del despacho de Remus se abrió.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó Dumbledore asomando tan sólo su poblada barba.

–Oh, sí –respondió Remus con voz apagada.

Dumbledore entró con suavidad, con paso galante, observando todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que entrara.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó–. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? –Remus se encogió de hombros, desganado–. Perdona que no haya podido venir antes –sonrió–, pero es que he estado muy liado... –Esta vez ya no sonrió.

–No importa –respondió condescendiente Remus–. No pasa nada. Mientras me recuperaba he tenido tiempo para corregir algunos trabajos. Estaba un poco atrasado. –Sonrió con esfuerzo que a Dumbledore no pasó desapercibido–. ¿Ha habido algún problema con mi sustitución?

–Oh, ninguno –se apresuró a responder Dumbledore–. Creo... Aunque imagino –sugirió con voz melosa– que te incorporarás a tus clases en cuanto puedas¿no? Mañana mismo, quizá.

–Por supuesto –contestó Remus con decisión–. No es mucho más entretenido estar aquí sin hacer nada. –Sonrió–. Es más, tengo ganas de ver a unos cuantos chicos. –Bajó el rostro y se sonrió mirándose las punteras lustrosas de sus zapatos–. Te voy a confesar un secreto, Dumbledore. Siento un especial aprecio por Harry. –Su sonrisa se fue desdibujando lentamente–. Es como si viera en él a James, pero sin serlo. –Volvió a animarse–. Bueno, Ron y Hermione también son un par de chicos encantadores, pero Neville... ¡oh, cuánto ha crecido el condenado! –Dumbledore rió–. Se parece muchísimo a Alice también. Y su varita... –Exhaló un suspiro–. ¡Nadie me había dicho que Neville tenía la varita de su padre! –El anciano asintió–. Creo que he perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida –confesó Remus poniéndose nostálgico.

Dumbledore se sentó en el filo de la cama, junto a Remus, y le echó el brazo por encima del hombro.

–Siempre te he dicho, Remus –le habló–, que te gusta mirar más al pasado que al presente o al futuro. –Suspiró–. Cierto, el pasado es gris como una nube de tormenta, pero el futuro se presenta con mejores expectativas¿no te parece? –Le sonrió, pero el gesto de Dumbledore se torció cuando Remus desvió la atención. El director de la escuela le puso una de sus arrugadas manos sobre las del joven y las palmeó, dándole ánimo. Se puso en pie–. Harry está en la enfermería –comentó distraídamente.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Remus sobresaltado–. ¿Harry Potter?

–¿Qué otro Harry conoces? –le preguntó Dumbledore intentando tranquilizarlo–. Está bien. Un poco aturdido, no más.

–¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Remus sin disimular su preocupación.

Dumbledore se puso serio: sus facciones se alisaron, sus grandes ojos de azul claro brillaron como estrellas errantes en un rostro de furia.

–Fue durante el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff –explicó, escuchando Remus con suma atención–. Entraron unos dementores en el terreno de juego y se precipitó contra el suelo, desmayado. Pude suavizar su caída a tiempo, pero... –Sus expresiones se tensaron–. ¡Los dementores no debieron entrar en el campo de quidditch¡Su obligación es vigilar las entradas de acceso, nada más! –Suspiró con ira–. Si de mí dependiera, le diría a Fudge que se largara de aquí con sus queridos dementores. –Tomó una larga pausa–. Si llega a pasarle algo a Harry, no me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida...

Remus no supo qué responder para tranquilizarlo. Acabó diciendo:

–Pobre Harry... No quiero ni imaginar qué será lo que pasa por su mente cuando un dementor está cerca. Sirius doblemente lo maltrata: ahora obligándonos a ponerle dementores para protegerlo. –Agachó la cabeza–. Para protegerlo... ¡Qué cruel paradoja!

El licántropo sintió que su anciano mentor le ponía una mano en el hombro, una mano cálida y grata que lo reconfortaba como un bálsamo.

–Pero eso no es todo –le dijo, y Remus alzó la vista–. Físicamente se encuentra bien, pero... –Remus lo indagó con la mirada. Detestaba que se tomara tanto tiempo en decir las cosas que lo impacientaban, pero aguardó con tiento–. Está destrozado por dentro.

–¿Por qué? –acabó inquiriendo.

–Su escoba –dijo–. Está hecha añicos. –Remus se tapó la boca con una mano. Sabía lo que significaba su escoba para Harry–. El viento la arrastró hasta... bueno. La arrastró hasta un poco más allá y...

–¿Cómo puede quebrarse una escoba voladora sólo con el viento, eh, Dumbledore? –inquirió Remus impaciente.

–Bueno, en realidad... –titubeó el anciano de plateada barba–. Voló hasta el sauce boxeador y... y... y el sauce se encargó de... Ya te imaginas.

Remus se encogió en su regazo, con el rostro pálido, los ojos brillantes. Elevó la vista y Dumbledore pudo ver en él una expresión próxima al miedo y a la culpabilidad. Se levantó el joven profesor de un salto.

–¿Adónde vas? –lo interrogó Dumbledore.

–A la enfermería –respondió–. Quiero verlo.

–No¡no puedes! –exclamó–. Debes comportarte como otro profesor cualquiera, parecer imparcial hacia él.

–¡Pero no puedo, Albus! –exclamó a su vez Remus utilizando por primera vez su nombre de pila–. Harry es como un hijo para mí.

Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos grises.

–Lo siento, Remus. No deberías hablar con él en caliente. Le contarías demasiadas cosas...

Y Remus entonces empezó a sentirse un poco cansado de no poder hablar con Harry de lo que le apeteciera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegó algo temprano aquella mañana al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando los de tercero de Gryffindor aún no habían llegado siquiera. Soltó su maletín sobre el escritorio y se sentó, profundamente cansado. Se ojeó un rato las manos, pálidas, arrugadas, envejecidas, como su pelo que languidecía; pero él no se sentía viejo, a pesar de que sus transformaciones lo obligaban a consumirse un poco más que los demás.

Hermione Granger asomó la cabeza por la puerta y Remus sonrió, viendo que ya habían llegado. Se fueron sentando en sus pupitres y el profesor se puso de pie con disimulado esfuerzo.

–Buenos días a todos –saludó–. ¿Qué tal la sustitucion con Snape?

–¡Horrible! –exclamó Ron, y en ese instante todos estallaron en protestas.

–Se saltó medio libro... –protestó Hermione con voz aguda–. ¿Para qué queremos un programa entonces, eh?

–No es justo –opinó Dean Thomas–. Sólo estaba haciendo una sustitución. ¿Por qué tenía que mandarnos trabajo?

–¿Que os ha mandado un trabajo? –se interesó Remus, paseando despacio la mirada por los estudiantes.

–Sí –respondió Hermione, pues de súbito las voces se callaron–, sobre los hombres lobo. Cómo reconocerlos y cómo matarlos.

–No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo... –prorrumpió en gritos una segunda voz.

–...¡dos pergaminos! –exclamó alguien con profundo desprecio.

–¿Cómo reconocerlos? –repitió el profesor–. ¿Cómo matarlos? –reiteró con mayor sorpresa aún, con el ceño fruncido–. Pero ¿está loco? –Se tranquilizó, pero una vena imperceptible apenas palpitaba en su sien–. Así que os ha mandado un trabajo¿eh? –Sonrió–. ¿Le dijistéis al profesor Snape que todavía no habíamos llegado ahí?

–Sí, pero nos dijo que íbamos muy atrasados...

–...no nos escuchó...

–...¡dos pergaminos!

Remus sonrió ante la indignación que se dibujaba en todas las caras.

–No os preocupéis. Hablaré con el profesor Snape. No tendréis que hacer el trabajo.

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó Hermione por lo bajo–. ¡Yo ya lo he terminado!

Tuvieron una clase muy agradable. Remus había conseguido una caja de cristal que contenía un _hinkypunk_, una criatura pequeña de una sola pata que parecía hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva.

–Atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas –explicó mientras sus alumnos tomaban apuntes–. ¿Veis el farol que le cuelga de la mano? Le sale al paso, el viajero sigue la luz y entonces...

El _hinkypunk_ produjo un chirrido horrible contra el cristal.

Al sonar el timbre todos se dispusieron, veloces, a recoger sus cosas. Remus, en tanto metía los papeles revueltos del escritorio en su maletín, llamó a Harry, que llegaba ya a la puerta:

–Espera un momento, Harry; me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

Harry dejó a sus dos amigos y avanzó hasta el profesor Lupin. Esperó hasta que éste hubo tapado la caja de cristal del _hinkypunk_ con una sábana vieja.

–Me han contado lo del partido –dijo serio, metiendo los libros en su maletín ahora para no tener que mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos–. Y lamento mucho lo de tu escoba. ¿Será posible arreglarla?

–No –contestó Harry con voz queda–, el árbol la hizo trizas.

Remus suspiró, sintiéndose profundamente culpable de todo aquello.

–Plantaron el sauce boxeador –explicó sin atender a los cuidados que Dumbledore se había tomado durante todo este tiempo– el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico llamado Davey Gudgeon perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido airosa –concluyó como quien suelta un último suspiro.

–¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? –preguntó Harry, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para que la voz le sonara grave.

Remus lo miró por primera vez en todo el rato.

–Sí, lo oí –contestó–. Creo que nadie ha visto nunca tan enfadado al profesor Dumbledore. Están cada vez más rabiosos porque Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio... Fue la razón por la que te caíste¿no?

–Sí –dijo Harry. Dudó un instante–. ¿Por qué¿Por qué me afectan de esta manera¿Acaso soy...?

–No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía –le explicó Remus rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo y hablando de manera tajante–. Los dementores te afectan más que a los demás porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. –Intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo, porque por un instante pensó que le recordaba a sí mismo cuando pequeño–. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor, éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que derribaría a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

Remus, tras aquel largo discurso, vio que Harry se sentía reconfortado, y aquello lo satisfizo.

–Cuando hay alguno cerca de mí... –reveló Harry sin poder mirar al profesor Lupin directamente– oigo el momento en que Voldemort mató a mi madre.

Remus se sintió tirante y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta. Pensó que debía mostrar entereza, pues lo que por nada del mundo quería explicarle a Harry era que su padre era su mejor amigo; y que su madre era la mejor amiga de su esposa. No deseaba tener que responder a todas las preguntas que le hiciera.

–¿Por qué acudieron al partido? –preguntó Harry con tristeza.

–Están hambrientos –explicó Remus tranquilamente mientras cerraba el maletín–. Dumbledore no los deja entrar en el colegio, de forma que su suministro de presas humanas se ha agotado... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... Para ellos tenía que ser como un banquete.

–Azkaban debe de ser horrible –masculló Harry.

Remus asintió con melancolía, a pesar de que nunca había estado allí.

–La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla, perdida en el mar. Pero no hacen falta muros ni agua para tener a los presos encerrados, porque todos están atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza, incapaces de tener un pensamiento alegre. La mayoría enloquece al cabo de unas semanas.

–Pero Sirius Black escapó –dijo Harry despacio–. Escapó...

El maletín de Remus cayó de la mesa. Tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlo.

–Sí –dijo incorporándose–. Black debe de haber descubierto la manera de hacerles frente. Yo no lo habría creído posible... En teoría, los dementores quitan al brujo todos sus poderes si están con él el tiempo suficiente.

–Usted ahuyentó en el tren a aquel dementor –dijo Harry de repente.

–Hay algunas defensas que uno puede utilizar –explicó Remus–. Pero en el tren sólo había un dementor. Cuantos más hay, más difícil resulta defenderse.

–¿Qué defensas? –preguntó Harry inmediatamente–. ¿Puede enseñarme?

–No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los dementores, Harry. –Recordó el ataque en la boda de los Potter, en el que había caído inconsciente–. Más bien todo lo contrario...

–Pero si los dementores acuden a otro partido de quidditch –repuso Harry con tristeza–, tengo que tener algún arma contra ellos.

Remus vio a Harry tan decidido que dudó un momento y luego dijo:

–Bueno, de acuerdo. Intentaré ayudarte. Pero me temo que no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de las vacaciones. Elegí un momento muy inoportuno para caer enfermo. –Harry sonrió, agradecido–. Ahora bien, Harry –consultó su reloj de bolsillo–, es tarde, y tengo que ir a hablar con un profesor¿de acuerdo? –El chico asintió muy jovial–. Bien. –Cogió su maletín y avanzó hasta la puerta–. Hasta luego, Harry.

Anduvo por los corredores con la mandíbula apretada y con la mano que asía el maletín morada por la fuerza con que sus dedos lo oprimían. Había renacido en él el malestar que había sentido hacía tan sólo un rato, cuando toda la clase le empezó a hablar en gritos y pensó que lo mejor sería que se lo tragara allí mismo la tierra.

Bajó por pasillos angostos y sin luz, por recovecos diminutos y húmedas galerías. Con un portazo abrió la puerta de la mazmorra vacía de Snape.

–¿Qué...? –inquirió levantando el rostro del escritorio el profesor de Pociones–. Oh, Lupin. –Sonrió mordazmente–. Cuánto me alegro de verte recuperado. Supongo que habrás vuelto a tus quehaceres¿no?

El licántropo llegó hasta el escritorio y, soltando el maletín con fuerza en el suelo, se apoyó en la mesa con ambas manos y acercó mucho el rostro a la nariz ganchuda de Snape, que sonreía divertido.

–¿Cómo te atreves a inmiscuirte en mi clase dando los licántropos? –inquirió sin dejar de apretar los dientes con malicia y rabia.

Snape rió.

–¡Oh! –Se puso en pie, evitando a Remus–. No creí que te fueras a molestar tanto. Al fin y al cabo –se volvió galantemente–, algún día tendrás que dar esa clase. –Sonrió astutamente–. Te he ahorrado ese mal trago.

Remus corrió hacia Severus y lo agarró con furia de las solapas de la túnica, con tanta fuerza que lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo y lo golpeó con rabia contra la pared húmeda. La sonrisa de Snape se borró inmediatamente de su cetrino rostro y, viendo que Lupin no lo soltaba, cogió en un veloz gesto su varita y apuntó con ella directamente al rostro de Remus.

–Suéltame –susurró.

Remus levantó la mano más rápidamente todavía y la varita salió disparada de la mano de Severus. Éste, atónito, se preguntó cómo lo había hecho.

–Magia sin varita –explicó jactancioso–. He progresado más de lo que crees en estos últimos años, Quejicus. –Snape rechinó los dientes–. ¿Cómo destruir y cómo matar a un licántropo? –inquirió–. ¡Eso es muy rastrero!

Volvió a golpearlo contra el frío muro de la mazmorra.

–Suéltame, Lupin –murmuró Snape–, o no será preciso que estudien las formas de descubrir a un hombre lobo, pues yo mismo se las diré a todo el mundo. –Remus, tenso aún, lo soltó lentamente–. Eso está mejor. –Despreocupado, se arregló la túnica–. No te lo tomaré a mal, Lupin, pues sé que es propio de tu especie, y acabas de salir de un largo trance; es comprensible.

Remus apretó los nudillos, intentando controlarse. Pero no lo consiguió, y lanzó un puñetazo a Snape que lo derribó en el suelo con la nariz sangrante. Éste, aún sin levantarse, con la mano temblorosa llena de su propia sangre, miró a Remus con desprecio absoluto.

–No esperes que te entreguen ese trabajo, Severus –dijo–. Les he librado de él.

Recogió su maletín y se largó.

Subiendo los altos escalones que conducían a las mazmorras, se acariciaba los nudillos de la mano derecha, dolorida. Supo que había hecho mal en pegarle a Snape, pero con ello había fugado toda la tensión comprimida que estaba viviendo en aquellas últimas semanas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El último fin de semana del primer trimestre, mientras todos los alumnos mayores iban camino de Hogsmeade a pasar un buen rato, Remus se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Llamó a la puerta y aguardó a que le dejara pasar.

–¿Sí? –contestó una ronca voz al otro lado.

–Soy yo, Dumbledore –dijo Remus con voz enérgica.

–Oh, pasa –dijo abriéndole la puerta y sonriéndole–. ¿Qué tal estás, Remus?

–Bien –respondió sin demasiada efusividad–. Tan sólo quería charlar un rato, vamos, si a ti te apetece. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo si estás ocupado.

–¡En absoluto! –Sonrió el director, quien también se sentó en su regio asiento–. Siempre estoy desocupado para ti, Remus. Siempre estoy deseoso de conversar contigo. –Sonrió–. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide. Es una pena que el día de Navidad tengas que acometer una de tus transformaciones... –Remus suspiró, pues él ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo–. No obstante, siendo como es una de las noches más importantes del año, me he tomado la libertad de invitar a Helen y a Matt a venir a tu despacho a celebrar una cena de Navidad.

–¿En serio? –inquirió Remus con regocijo.

–Así es. –Sonrió Dumbledore orgulloso de verlo tan contento–. Sé que has ido a verlos unos cuantos fines de semana, pero cuando más se echa de menos a una persona es la noche de Navidad. –Exhaló un suspiro–. Por tal razón, mi querido Remus, te añoraré mucho esa noche. –Le sonrió–. Pero la familia es lo primero¿no?

–Gracias, Dumbledore; ¡gracias! –exclamó Remus alegre–. Qué bien. Eso compensa parte de la nostalgia que me venía produciendo ese día. –Se entristeció de súbito–. Por si fuera poco, tener que pasarla convertido en lobo no es nada halagüeño. –Sonrió–. ¡Bah, da igual. Gracias, Dumbledore. Pero hablemos de otras cosas –dijo con los ojos enrojecidos–, que no tengo ganas de ponerme triste.

–A veces es inevitable –comentó Dumbledore despreocupadamente–. Ah, otra cosa, Remus. Me alegro de que seas tan fuerte como para ser capaz de no hablar a Harry de vuestro pasado en común. –Le sonrió de una forma especial, como un padre orgulloso de su hijo–. Sabía que serías capaz.

Remus, cabizbajo, se sintió mal por primera vez por haberle contado al joven Harry que el árbol en el que se destrozó su escoba fue plantado el año en que él ingresó en la escuela. Pero de alguna forma quería compensar el daño interior, la molestia, que se había generado en su interior desde que supo lo ocurrido. Pero la culpabilidad que Remus experimentaba fue mayor cuando Dumbledore añadió, sonriendo:

–Es mejor así. Harry es muy listo, más de lo que tú te imaginas. Junto con Ron y Hermione no hay secreto que se le escape. Juntos descubrieron todo acerca de la Piedra Filosofal; juntos descubrieron cómo hacer frente a los peligros de la Cámara Secreta. –Tomó una pausa–. Atarían cabos, Remus. Siempre lo han hecho. Si hablas más de la cuenta, lo averiguarán.

Remus no dijo nada. Pensaba interiormente que, por haberle dicho aquello del sauce boxeador, Harry no iba a ser tan listo como para averiguar que lo habían plantado exclusivamente por él, porque es un licántropo, para proteger al resto de los alumnos; era demasiado complejo, y sólo de pensarlo le abrumaría la cabeza.

Deseó cambiar de conversación.

–¿Sabes qué? –preguntó a Dumbledore–. Harry me ha pedido que le dé clases antidementores. –Sonrió–. No sé por qué, no me extrañó.

Dumbledore se echó a reír tranquilamente.

–A mí tampoco, Remus. A mí tampoco...

–Lo que sí me extraña –comentó Remus– es que sea un dementor y no Voldemort lo que más miedo le dé. ¡Oh! –En ese preciso instante fue cuando se le ocurrió a Remus que podía usar un boggart para enseñarle a Harry cómo combatir contra los dementores.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Dumbledore. «Nada», dijo Remus–. No puedo responderte a eso, no sé... Digamos que –se tomó una pausa para responder– con Voldemort se siente confiado; tres veces ya ha salido vivo de sus tentativas. Cree estar a su altura, mientras que los dementores son para él criaturas superiores. Se desmaya ante ellas, sufre. –Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento–. Creo que Harry piensa que saldría antes vivo de un combate con Voldemort que contra un dementor.

–Cosa extraña¿no te parece? No he conocido a nadie que tema tan poco a Voldemort. Aparte de toda la Orden del Fénix...

Dumbledore apartó el rostro, giró su silla y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Remus le increpó varias veces qué le pasaba, pero Dumbledore parecía no prestar atención. Finalmente se volvió, con los ojos rojos, brillantes, de un azul acuoso.

–¿Qué pasa, Dumbledore?

–Recuerdas que te dije que Helen tenía visiones de vez en cuando que me comunicaba exclusivamente a mí¿verdad? –El licántropo asintió–. Hace dos semanas tuvo una. –Remus entrecerró los ojos, aguardando–. Soñó con la Orden del Fénix. –Dumbledore volvió el rostro–. Cree que va a instaurarse de nuevo. Y sabes lo que significa eso¿no, Remus? –El joven asintió lentamente–. Voldemort va a regresar.

–Pero ¡eso no tiene por qué ser así! –exclamó Remus–. Quizá surja por otra cosa. O quizá esté Helen equivocada; ha tenido decenas de visiones sobre un tal Wathelpun y no se ha manifestado¿no?

Dumbledore se atragantó y comenzó a toser frenéticamente. Remus se levantó y lo socorrió, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando se hubo encontrado mejor, le conjuró un vaso de agua.

–¿Helen te ha hablado de Wathelpun? –preguntó Dumbledore aún con la respiración agitada. Remus asintió con el ceño fruncido–. Creía que no.

–Bueno¿eso qué tiene que ver? –inquirió Remus sin entender.

–Nada. Nada. Creo... –Agachó la cabeza y la volvió a levantar al cabo de unos segundos algo más sereno–. ¿Y qué tal te va con Severus?

–Oh... Bien... –mintió–. Aunque es un metomentodo.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió el anciano con tranquilidad, consciente por su don legeremántico de que Remus le estaba engañando.

–¡Bah! Redecillas del pasado. Hay quien no olvida.

–Sí, suele pasar –comentó Dumbledore despreocupadamente. Consultó su reloj de pared–. Ahora, si no te importa, Remus, quisiera escribir unas cartas. Nos veremos en el almuerzo¿te parece?

Remus asintió y se puso en pie.

–Hasta luego, Dumbledore.

–Adiós.

Remus cerró la puerta tras sí y bajó los escalones con gravedad. Apartó la gárgola que le cerraba el paso y salió al amplio corredor.

–¡Lupin! –exclamó una voz aguda a sus espaldas.

Se volvió asustado, enarcada una ceja, cuando una mano se posaba sobre su hombro; una mano de largas uñas y venas marcadas por su rancio color morado.

–Trelawney –dijo Remus a modo de saludo–. ¿Qué tal? –La miró de arriba abajo intentando no parecer aprehensivo, pero creyó no haberlo conseguido.

–Estoy muy bien, chico. ¡Huy, qué mal aspecto. Parece como si alguien te acabara de dar una mala noticia. ¿A qué viene esa cara, hombre?

–Oh, nada en particular.

Se sentía acorralado, dando su espalda contra la pared.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Sybill y se tuvo que subir las gafas apoyando el dedo sobre el puente porque se le estuvieron a punto de caer–. Qué idea, Lupin. ¿Te apetece subir a mi torre para que te lea el futuro en la bola de cristal?

Dudó que pudiera decir algo cierto, pero no le apetecía en absoluto.

–No, gracias. Tengo prisa –mintió.

Se retiró un poco de ella, pero la decrépita adivina le insistió, y él hubo de seguir derogando su "agradable" petición.

–No, en serio, gracias, Sybill –dijo Remus en tono cortante–. Pero no puedo... ¡No me apetece! Adiós.

Y salió andando a un paso que más corría que otra cosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Dónde te has metido, Matt? –gritaba Helen con preocupación–. ¡Matt! Y dónde demonios se habrá metido tu padre –hablaba para sí, andando en círculos en el despacho de Remus, deteniéndose cada poco para observar por la chimenea–. Suerte que te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ¡Matt! –chilló en el hueco de la pared, reverberando su grito entre las blancas cenizas–. ¡Matthew Lupin¿dónde estás¡Uf¿Dónde habrá ido a parar? –inquirió casi sollozando.

Una voz atronadora, proveniente de la chimenea, resonó por todo el despacho:

–Helen, creo que se te ha perdido algo. Pásate por mi despacho.

–Oh, menos mal –dijo Helen tranquila al escuchar la voz de Albus Dumbledore.

Helen, elegantemente vestida para la situación, rebuscó en su bolso buscando un sobrecito individual de polvos flu. Se introdujo con dificultad en la chimenea del despacho de su marido y se desapareció cuando dos altas lenguas de fuego la engulleron.

–Querida Helen –la saludó Dumbledore no más la vio–. Qué gusto verte.

–Dumbledore –dijo ella con voz dulce–. Feliz Navidad.

–Oh, sí, Feliz Navidad –dijo él con los ojos relucientes. Se giró y contempló a Matt, sentado obediente en una silla–. Creo que se te ha perdido algo.

–Sí, cierto. –Rió la adivina–. Menos mal que ha aparecido aquí. No quiero yo figurarme lo que hubiera pasado si llega a... ¡No quiero ni pensarlo¿Estás bien, Matt? –El chicó asintió–. Menos mal. Oye, Dumbledore¿sabes dónde está Remus?

–Creo que ha bajado al despacho de Snape a tomar la poción de matalobos –explicó tranquilamente.

Helen se lo pensó varias veces, pero se atrevió a preguntar:

–Dumbledore... ¿Por qué no me dejaste que fuera yo quien le siguiera preparando la poción sanadora a Remus¿Por qué Severus?

–Porque hay que fomentar la concordia –dijo– en aquéllos que hace tiempo la perdieron. Soy consciente de que nadie sabe prepararla como tú, más últimamente, pero consideraba oportuno que Remus y Severus tuvieran algo en común que los ayudara a, al menos, guardar las apariencias. Confío en Remus, y en Severus también, pero sé de lo que son capaces ambos. Sobre todo Severus; no olvida.

Helen bajó la cabeza.

–Bueno, voy a ver si lo pillo –dijo Helen sonriente–. Que pases una feliz Navidad¿eh, Dumbledore?

–Igualmente, querida.

–Dale recuerdos a McGonagall y Flitwick si no los veo.

–Con mucho gusto. Dile a Remus tú también de mi parte que espero que todo vaya bien.

–Gracias. –Se volvió hacia Matt–. ¡Vamos, campeón! –El chico se levantó de la silla sin separar los brazos que llevaban un buen rato cruzados–. Vamos a ver a papá¿no tienes ganas? Hasta luego, Dumbledore.

–Adiós, Helen. –Levantó una mano para despedirlos–. Adiós, Matthew.

El chico se volvió y levantó una hosca mano para despedirlo.

Se cerró la puerta sola una vez la hubieron traspasado.

–¿Por qué tiene Dumbledore que llamarme siempre Matthew? –inquirió Matt a su madre–. A mí no me gusta. ¿Por qué no puede llamarme Matt como todo el mundo?

–Porque es un hombre mayor –respondió Helen–, y le gustan más los nombres tradicionales. En tu vida habrá muchas personas que te llamen Matthew, y eso no quiere decir que te aprecien menos o no te respeten. ¡Al contrario, hijito! Al contrario.

Anduvieron un rato en silencio. Finalmente, Matt, hastiado, preguntó:

–¿Adónde vamos¿Queda mucho?

–No –respondió Helen con tono lánguido–. Vamos al despacho del profesor Snape, un colega de tu padre. Es el profesor de Pociones. Pórtate bien, dale una buena impresión. Será profesor tuyo dentro de cuatro años. –Matt tragó saliva–. Tiene pinta de huraño, pero es muy buena persona. Sobre todo, no toques nada.

–¡Helen! –exclamó una aguda vocecita tras ellos.

La adivina se volvió pestañeando, confusa. Matt también se giró, y enseguida se escondió detrás de su madre, asomando sólo la cabeza.

–¿Quién es, mamá? –inquirió.

–No sé –dijo confusa–. Perdone¿quién es usted¿Nos conocemos?

–Oh, no seas boba –dijo acercándose y dándole un golpe amable en el hombro–. Si fuimos amigas de la infancia... ¡Sybill¡Sybill Trelawney!

A Helen se le escapó una corta risita. Pero la sorpresa era mayor que el evidente humorismo de la escena. Se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo, observando su extraño pelo despeinado, sus gruesas gafas de culo de vaso y montura grotesca que se escurrían despacio por su nariz; la ropa no era menos llamativa: zapatos hasta la espinilla, ajustadas mallas de motivos florescos y una ancha camisa rosada de cuello de pico, con una enorme caterva de colgantes pendiendo de su huesudo cuello.

–¿Sybill? –inquirió Helen sin creerlo posible, con una expresión grotesca.

–Oh, sí –respondió muy feliz–. ¡Te has acordado! Con lo bien que nos llevamos nosotras... –Helen pensó que era evidente que se le habían olvidado sus problemas en la juventud: sobre todo el último, en el que se prometieron no volverse a dirigir la palabra–. Como has visto, me he hecho un cambio de _look_. ¿A que me queda bien?

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

–Mamá, vámonos –dijo Matt con voz acongojada.

–Sí, muy bien –mintió Helen intentando sonreír–. ¿Has visto a Remus?

Sybill cerró los ojos, se concentró. Se puso un par de dedos en la sien y movió la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, como si esperara de un momento a otro entrar en trance.

–¡Oh! –exclamó al pronto–. Está en su casa –poniendo voz mística–, se ha ido, para celebrar la Navidad en familia. Lo veo con sus padres, y... ¡sí! Con...

–¡Oh, cállate! –exclamó Helen no pudiendo soportarlo más–. Ya te dije que de adivina no tenías tú sino el puesto que Dumbledore te dio equivocadamente.

Trelawney pareció no entenderla, porque le acabó diciendo:

–Gracias.

–No es un halago, Sybill.

–¿Y éste quién es?... –preguntó Sybill agachándose y señalando al pequeño Matt–. ¿Tu hijo?

–Sí, y de Remus.

La falsa adivina miró a Matt a los ojos y le preguntó a Helen:

–¿Seguro que es de Remus?

–¡Oh! –exclamó Helen asqueada–. Esto es lo que me quedaba ya por oír, Sybill.

Cogió al niño en brazos y se dispuso a marchar.

–¡No! –exclamó Sybill haciéndola detener–. Sus ojos, negros.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Helen de mal tono. Matt, en sus brazos, temblaba de terror.

–Es un mal áurea –respondió Trelawney.

–¡Déjanos en paz, Sybill! –gritó Helen alejándose de ella–. ¿Sabrás tú lo que es un mal áurea? Son unos ojos negros y ya está. –Se volvió, irritada–. Yo he tenido muchas visiones sobre mi hijo y es muy buen chico. ¡Con el doble de corazón que tú y yo juntas! Que Remus también tenía los ojos negros, y mira adónde va ir a parar: a m... –Se detuvo–. Adiós, Sybill. Encantada de volverte a ver.

Y se alejó con él en brazos.

–Mamá, esa mujer estaba chiflada¿verdad? –comentó Matt cuando llegaban a las mazmorras.

–¿Chiflada? –repitió Helen aún malhumorada–. Chiflada es poco. ¡Y los pelos que me llevaba la muy... chiflada! –Se tranquilizó cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de Snape–. Es aquí, Matt. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Pórtate bien y no toques nada. –Se lo quedó mirando y el niño asintió. Vio cuánto se parecía a su marido y le cogió los carrillos con cariño–. Ay, cuántas ganas tengo de ver a tu padre.

Llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante –respondió una fría voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Helen giró el picaporte con suavidad. Asomó la cabeza y Snape se la quedó mirando con asombro, los ojos totalmente desorbitados, la boca ligeramente abierta.

–¡Nicked! –exclamó.

–Hola, Severus –dijo entrando y haciendo pasar a su pequeño vástago–. ¿Qué tal?

Lanzando una rápida mirada a Matt:

–Bien... Pero ¿cómo tú por aquí, Nicked?

–Bueno –sonrió Helen incómoda–, preferiría que no me llamaras así... Ya. Ahora soy Helen Lupin. –Le sonrió, pero Snape se limitó a enarcar una ceja–. Te presento a Matt Lupin, mi hijo.

Severus le sonrió.

–No hace falta que digas que es de Lupin –sugirió–; es un clon suyo. –Helen rió la broma, pero Snape no encontró tan divertido su propio comentario–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Nicked?

–Ahora soy Helen Lupin... –comentó sin apenas separar los dientes–. Pues, verás, me habían dicho que Remus estaba aquí. Lo estaba buscando.

–Sí, ha venido –explicó Severus–, pero se ha ido ya.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó decepcionada Helen–. ¿Hace mucho?

–No... –respondió con voz melosa–. Pero te quedarás a tomar algo¿no, Nicked? Es Navidad.

–Bueno, en tal caso... –respondió bastante incómoda–. ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

–Por supuesto –respondió Snape–. Oh. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirle a ese clon de Lupin que no me toque mucho las estanterías? –Helen se volvió y vio a Matt curioseando los extraños tarros de pociones–. Son... peligrosos.

–¡Matt! –lo regañó–. ¿Qué te he dicho¡Estate quieto!

Matt se volvió con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, y se puso un rato a balancearse con la puntera de los pies y los talones.

–¿Qué se cuece ahí? –se interesó Helen señalando un enorme caldero de bronce con el culo calcinado.

–La poción de matalobos de Lupin –explicó Severus sin mirar siquiera, concentrado en vaciar el contenido de una botella de largo cuello en dos vasos–. ¿El clon de su padre querrá tomar algo?

–¿Quieres algo, Matt? –preguntó Helen, a lo que Matt negó con la cabeza–. ¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo a la poción?

Snape se la quedó mirando abstraído.

–¿No creerás que estoy envenenando a Lupin? –insinuó.

–¡Oh, no! –Helen rió–. Es por curiosidad. –Severus, con un gesto de mano, le hizo entender que podía. Helen se levantó y observó con atención el contenido del caldero: cómo hervía, su color, la textura de la superficie...; con el cucharón de madera recogió un poco y se lo llevó a la boca–. Sí, bien... Quizá algo agrio. La poción acepta algo de vainilla¿no lo sabías, Severus? –Éste dijo que no–. Remus no lo sabe, pero ello permite que su sabor sea algo más... suave.

–Qué interesante –dijo Snape–. Ya lo sabré para la próxima vez.

Matt se volvió con odio hacia aquel hombre: había tenido el presentimiento de que nunca a partir de ese momento se le iba a ocurrir echar vainilla en la poción de matalobos de su padre.

–No habrá esa tal próxima vez... –masculló entre dientes Matt.

Y se puso de nuevo a toquetear los botes de las estanterías de Snape, que tanto le llamaban la atención.

–¡Deja eso, clon de Lupin! –gritó encolerizado Snape corriendo hacia el niño para quitarle las pociones personalmente de las manos.

–Matt, pórtate bien –le dijo Helen con un tono de voz mucho más agradable.

–¿Es que Lupin no le enseña modales a su hijo? –inquirió Snape resoplando.

–¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a ser un poco más agradable? –Severus se quedó sorprendido de lo directa que acababa de ser Helen–. Es un niño, no lo hace con mala intención.

Severus se la quedó mirando, abstraído, y avanzó hacia la poción donde se encontraba.

–¡No! –gritó Matt y Severus se volvió hacia él enseñando los dientes–. Se quemará si se acerca. Su capa se prenderá.

Severus se rio.

–Qué imaginativo el chico¿no? –Siguió avanzando sin temor y Matt se dijo para sí: «¡Que le zurzan!»–. Así que no soy agradable... ¿Eso es lo que crees?

Helen sonrió, tomó otra cucharada de poción matalobos y humedeció sus labios.

–Sí, le falta ese maravilloso toque de vainilla –lo ignoró–. La vainilla, con su dulce sabor, la hace a la poción más deliciosa, y estoy tratando de demostrar que tiene incluso capacidades para...

–Nicked...

Snape se apoyó sobre el caldero guardándose de echar a un lado su capa; pero ésta ya estaba prendida de la tranquila lumbre que ardía bajo el caldero. Snape no se daba cuenta cómo su capa se consumía rápidamente.

–Nicked... –repitió.

–¡Estás ardiendo, Severus! –exclamó Helen.

–¿Yo? No... –Se echó a reír.

Sintió de súbito la humarada de negro humo que ascendía a su lado y se desprendió de la capa, la tiró al suelo y saltó sobre ella, apagando las llamas. Matt reía abiertamente.

Cuando Severus hubo concluido, se volvió furibundo hacia Matt.

–¡Tú! –exclamó–. Tú me la has prendido fuego –amenazándolo con ira con un dedo estirado y lívido.

–¡Severus! –gritó Helen y éste se volvió–. No es más que un niño; aún no sabe controlar sus poderes. Él no ha sido. Te has acercado al fuego y... ¡Vamos! –Snape se la quedó mirando sin comprenderla–. Matt tiene un don de precognición, como yo; es capaz de presentir algunas cosas antes de que ocurran. –Severus arrugó el ceño, lanzando extrañas miradas insidiosas al niño que lo miraba como retándolo–. Él no ha sido.

–Pero... –titubeó Snape–. Pero... ¡ese clon de Lupin, Nicked...

–Dos cosas, Severus –argumentó Helen aparentando calma–: no soy Nicked, sino Helen Lupin, esposa de Remus; y otra¿qué problema tienes con Remus, eh? –Snape se volvió violentamente–. Él nunca te ha hecho nada.

–¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! –gritó Severus. Se tomó una pausa–. Te apartó de mi lado.

Helen suspiró. Se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio donde Severus se había sentado y tomó asiento frente a él. Sacó tranquilamente su varita y conjuró un círculo insonorizado, para que nada pudiera escuchar su hijo, que había quedado fuera de él.

–¿Me apartó de tu lado, eh, Severus? –inquirió Helen tranquilamente–. Nunca estuve a tu lado. Nunca te pertenecí. No soy un objeto, Severus. Tampoco pertenezco ahora a Remus, pero lo amo, y estoy a su lado.

–A eso me refiero –dijo Snape con sus oscuros ojos brillantes–. Si no hubieras estado con él, no me hubieras dado calabazas a mí. ¡Me arrebató lo único que quise con dieciséis años!

Helen apretó la quijada. Le sonrió y Snape se sintió tirante.

–Ya hablamos de eso, Severus. Te lo expliqué en su día. Como amiga encontrarías en mí todo lo que quisieras. Pero no me iba a alejar de Remus, porque lo quería.

Snape, cabizbajo, se sonrió malévolamente, como aquél que escucha reiteradamente su pena capital. Sacó lentamente su varita e hizo desparecer el círculo insonorizado.

–Encantado de haberte visto, Nicked –dijo Snape fríamente. Tomó su vaso y se lo bebió todo de un solo trago–. Imagino que tu maridito te debe de estar esperando.

Helen se levantó sin haber probado siquiera un sorbo de su bebida.

–Hasta luego, Severus. Yo también me alegro mucho de verte. –Fue hasta la puerta–. Vamos, Matt.

Salieron cogidos de la mano. Cuando la puerta se cerró. Snape cogió el vaso de Helen y lo estrelló contra el muro opuesto, chorreando su líquido contenido hasta el suelo por las grietas de las piedras.

–Pues si ese hombre va a ser mi profe, yo no quiero venir. ¡Qué hombre más antipático! –comentaba Matt a su salida–. Me ha regañado tres veces. –Le señaló a su madre tres deditos de su mano.

–¡Vamos, date prisa! –le apremiaba su madre, sin hacerle mucho caso–. Tu padre nos debe estar esperando.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta del despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Helen llamó a la puerta, y Remus corrió a abrirla.

–¡Helen! –exclamó, tomándola en sus brazos y abrazándola contra sí. Cuando la soltó–¡Oh, Matt! Estás hecho ya todo un hombrecito, y eso que te vi hace sólo tres semanas.

–Es que ya soy un hombre, papá –dijo con su peculiar voz aguda.

El matrimonio se rió de la ocurrencia de su hijo.

–Sentaos, sentaos –los invitó–. Estaba decorando con guirnaldas un poco el despacho, para que quedara más divertido. –Se las quedaron mirando y Matt aplaudió y saltó de júbilo–. Veo que te gustan, señor hombrecito. –Rieron–. Aún me queda un poco, pero esto ya lo acabó en un periquete. –Se sacó su varita y conjuró un hechizo en dirección al techo. Las guirnaldas se estiraron y sujetaron, bien colocadas, y aparecieron diseminadas luces de colores entre ellas. Matt quedó muy sorprendido–. Ya está. ¿Os gusta?

–Está maravilloso –respondió Helen abrazándolo, reposando sobre su hombro su cabeza–. ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

–Las ocho y media –respondió Remus–. ¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo que por qué? –inquirió Helen–. Hay que darse prisa. ¡La luna está a punto de salir! –Sacó su varita y comenzó a apuntarla aquí y allá, haciendo aparecer una mesa amplia, un festín, sillas..., todo ello sin dejar de hablar–: Verás, he pensado que podríamos cenar tú y yo, Remus, y que Matt esté aquí con nosotros pero que cene luego en casa de mis padres, que se van a juntar allí mi tía y tu hermano.

–Me parece bien –respondió tranquilo el licántropo–. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer tú luego?

–Me quedaré aquí contigo. –Remus fue a decir algo, pero Helen no le dio tiempo–: No va a haber ningún peligro; he visto la poción de Snape y es correcta. Pasará como ha pasado siempre. Me quedaré a tu lado; hoy es Navidad.

–¿Has visto a Snape? –inquirió Remus–. ¡No, eso da igual; ¿cómo que te vas a quedar? Y si pasa algo. Y si...

–No va a pasar nada –contestó serena Helen–. No hay por qué preocuparse. Te transformarás en un lobo manso, como pasa desde que tomas la poción.

–¡Helen! –la recriminó–. Está aquí Matt.

El chico los miraba uno a otro, sin decir nada.

–No pasa nada –respondió–. Ya se lo he explicado todo.

–¿Todo? –Remus se asustó–. ¿Qué es todo?

–Lo de tu licantropía.

El brujo se echó a reír, pero la risa se fue extinguiendo lentamente en sus labios. Miró a Helen y, como viera que no reía, le espetó:

–¿Cómo has sido capaz¡No está preparado¡A saber cómo se lo ha tomado!

–Te he ahorrado ese mal trago, Remus.

El licántropo bufó.

–Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso en este trimestre, y la última acabé dándole un puñetazo a alguien. –Helen estuvo a punto de preguntarle de qué hablaba–. Es aún muy pequeño.

–¡Remus! –Sonrió la adivina–. Tu hijo no es tonto. Es más maduro de lo que tú crees. Hay que explicarle las cosas como son, y las entenderá. ¿Verdad, Matt? –El niño asintió con gravedad, sintiéndose importante–. Si acaso, te tiene más cariño que antes. Sabe lo que has sufrido, sabe que eso no es nada de lo que avergonzarse; le expliqué cómo te mordieron cuando tenías cuatro años. –Remus se derrumbó, sentándose en la silla–. Sí, lo sabe todo, Remus. Y te sigue queriendo.

–Sí, papá –aclaró Matt acercándose a su padre y cogiéndolo de las manos para que se levantara–. Mamá me lo explicó. Los lobos molan. Y tú no tienes la culpa de convertirte en uno cuando sale la luna llena; mamá me ha dicho que es tu maldición.

Remus sonrió al verlo explicar aquello con su voz dulce y sus palabras llanas. Se volvió a Helen, aún rencoroso, y le preguntó:

–Pero ¿por qué se lo has tenido que explicar ahora, cuando aún es tan pequeño?

–Verás... El otro día estábamos sentados en el porche y me estaba señalando el cielo. Me decía que veía un pájaro rojo de hermoso plumaje, pero yo no lo veía.

–¡Sí! –exclamó–. Lo escuché cantar –aseguró.

–Pero yo tampoco lo oí –reconoció Helen pausadamente–. Quiso saber por qué él lo veía y escuchaba y yo no. Tan sólo le expliqué por qué había heredado unas cuantas propiedades mágicas de su padre. ¡Oh, Remus, no me mires así! Sabes que no sé mentir.

Remus se tranquilizó. Contempló a su pequeño hijo y le sonrió.

–¿Ves y escuchas más lejos que el resto de gente? –le preguntó.

El chico asintió, y Remus sonrió aún más pronunciadamente.

–Como yo... –susurró.

–Y mamá me ha dicho –apuntó Matt precipitadamente– que tus días como licántropo están contados...

–¿Qué? –Remus se la quedó mirando intrigado–. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–¿Eso? –exclamó Helen sonrojada–. ¡Eso te lo has inventado, Matt! –lo regañó poniéndose roja de cólera.

–Pero... No, mamá...

–Te he dicho, Matt, que no digas mentiras –puntualizó su madre y el pequeño se calló.

Remus se volvió hacia la ventana para tomar un poco de aire, tiempo que aprovechó Helen para acariciarle el pelo a su hijo y sonreírle.

–Bueno, y ya que hablamos de extrañas propiedades de la gente... –dijo de pronto Helen y Remus se apartó de la ventana–. Digamos que Matt va prosperando.

–¿Con qué? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Con su capacidad de presentir las cosas?

–No –exclamó Helen–. Tiene un nuevo poder.

–¿Un nuevo poder? –inquirió Remus sorprendido–. ¿Qué poder?

–Matt –le espetó su madre.

–Vale –dijo el pequeño entristecido–; pero antes de nada una cosa¡que yo no digo mentiras!...

Helen se tapó la boca para que no la vieran reírse. Se agachó, puesta en cuclillas, y le dio un beso a su pequeño hijito.

–Vamos, Matt. Enséñale a tu padre lo que llevas practicando desde entonces.

Matt asintió con gravedad. Se quedó mirando la librería del despacho de Remus y arrugó mucho la frente. Remus lo contemplaba preocupado.

–¿Qué va a hacer? –le musitó al oído a su mujer.

–Ya lo verás –le dijo ésta chistándole.

Remus volvió a quedárselo mirando, y sintió que un pesado silencio poblaba el despacho. De súbito, un libro de la estantería comenzó a temblar y salió limpiamente de entre los demás, flotando en el aire, acompañado de la mirada de Matt. Se detuvo el libro a dos palmos de su nariz, y se abrió en horizontal; las páginas comenzaron a hojearse como movidas por un extraño viento huracanado. Se detuvieron de pronto, y el libro giró en torno a Matt.

–¿Puedes levitar cosas? –increpó su padre alucinado–. ¿Telequinesia?

–¿Telequinesia? –repitió Matt extrañado, siendo la primera vez que escuchaba aquella palabra.

–No –respondió por él Helen–, sólo libros. Cuando deja su mente en blanco incluso pueden moverse los libros sin que él los esté mirando. –Le dio un par de palmaditas a Matt en la cabeza como premio–. ¿No crees que sería un buen estudiante de Pociones? Con su caldero y los libros levitando alrededor de él.

–¡Pero eso es genial! –exclamó Remus cogiendo a Matt y montándolo sobre sus hombros. Imitando a un caballo lo paseó por todo el despacho–. ¡Matt! Estupendo. Qué niño más fantástico tenemos. Si nosotros a su edad hubiéramos tenido la de capacidades que él...

–Dirás «si yo a su edad»... –lo corrigió Helen–. Yo adivinaba cosas.

–Pero eso fue con diez¡lista! –le recriminó bromista, sin enfadarse.

Remus bajó a Matt de encima de sus hombros y lo puso en el suelo. Se sentaron a la mesa y degustaron los platos aparecidos bajo encanto. Matt, que iba a comer en casa de los señores Nicked, le pedía a su madre o a su padre que le dieran, de vez en cuando, algún trozo de alguna cosa en particular, con lo que su pequeño estómago se fue llenando paulatinamente.

–Que se te van a quitar las ganas de comer en casa de tus abuelos –le dijo su padre.

Transcurrido un buen rato, deliciosa la cena, Matt tenía que irse a casa de sus abuelos a razón de que no viera la transformación licántropa de su padre.

–Pórtate bien –le dijo su madre arreglándole el jersey de lana de vivos colores y sacándole el cuello de la camisa porque le quedaba más gracioso–. ¿Te has traído el dibujo que habías hecho de la abuela? –Matt asintió muy contento–. Dáselo; verás qué contenta se pone.

–¡Sí! –respondió vivaz el chicuelo.

–Vamos, a la chimenea. –Lo acompañó cogido de la mano su padre–. Dame un beso¿vale¡Y saluda a todos de mi parte¿quieres? –El pequeño asintió–. Que no se te olvide. ¡Vamos, adentro! Aquí tienes los polvos flu, a ver, extiende la mano... Muy bien. No olvides de quedarte muy quieto cuando estés en el torbellino de chimeneas. Los tiras los polvos y dices...

–¡Papá! –exclamó molesto–. Que yo ya sé hacerlo. Que ya soy mayor.

–¿Ah, sí? –Rió su padre–. Eso está bien. Anda, entras y dices «a casa de los Nicked».

Matt asintió obedeciéndolo. Lanzó desde la chimenea sendos besos a sus padres y arrojó los polvos sobre el suelo cenizoso de la chimenea.

–Espero que esta vez no se extravíe –comentó Helen–. Antes se me fue al despacho de Dumbledore.

–¿Sí? –Remus se sonrió–. Si me lo llegas a decir antes lo acompaño y así saludo a los otros, que también tengo ganas de verlos.

–No te preocupes –le dijo su esposa–. Le he dicho a mi madre que me avise en cuanto llegue Matt a su casa.

–¿Que te avise? –inquirió Remus–. ¿Cómo?

Con un sonido sordo apareció ante ellos la cabeza de Sorensen.

–¡Hola, Remus! –exclamó–. Cuánto tiempo.

–Hola, Sorensen –saludó Remus muy sonriente.

–¿Qué tal va el profesor¿Te hacen caso los niños?

–Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.

–Me alegro. –La cabeza parlante se giró hasta Helen–. ¡Hola! Feliz Navidad.

–Feliz Navidad también para ti, Sorensen –saludó la adivina–. ¿Ha llegado ya Matt a casa de mis padres?

–Sí, ya está aquí –contestó–. Le he preguntado a tu madre si me dejaba que fuera yo quien hablara con vosotros por la chimenea, y me ha dejado. –La cabeza comenzó a temblar, se giró hacia dentro–. ¡No tires de mí, Ángela! Hemos dicho que hablaba yo. –Sonrió a la pareja–. Nada, Ángela, que sigue tan loca de remate como de costumbre...

–Oye¡un respeto! –se escuchó la voz amortiguada de tía Ángela a través de la cortina verde de fuego esmaltado en la chimenea, que gritaba en casa de los señores Nicked–. ¡Helen¡Remus¡Feliz Navidad!

–Dile que feliz Navidad también de nuestra parte –dijo Remus–. A ver si un día de éstos me deja Dumbledore pasarme por casa. ¡Que estamos en vacaciones!

–No estaría mal –apuntó Sorensen–. No es por nada en concreto, Helen, pero es que tu padre la ha tomado ahora conmigo. Necesito un descanso. –Sonrió.

–¡Helen! –seguía chillando al otro lado Ángela.

–Nada, Sorensen, no pasa nada. Te entiendo –dijo Helen–. ¿O es que te crees que mi padre no me ha hecho pasar por lo mismo? Menos mal que no lo has llevado a la biblioteca, que si no, entonces es cuando no te dejaba en paz.

–¡Pero si eso es lo que quiere que haga! –protestó Sorensen.

Remus consultó la hora.

–Es tarde –exclamó espantado–. Faltan cinco minutos para que salga la luna. –Sorensen se quedó boquiabierto, mirando a todas partes–. Debes irte, Soren.

–¿Ya¡Pero si no hemos hablado casi apenas!

–Le pediré permiso a Dumbledore para salir un día de éstos. Venga, márchate. Tengo que descambiarme y... ¿Quién sabe si no tengo el reloj un poco atrasado?

Remus, nervioso, salió corriendo por el despacho, guardando las cosas.

–¡Deséale una feliz Navidad a los otros de nuestra parte¿vale? –dijo Helen.

–Lo haré –respondió Sorensen, el bibliotecario–. Hasta luego.

Y su cabeza se esfumó, extinguiéndose las llamas verdes.

–¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –inquirió la adivina al licántropo–. ¿Por qué guardas todo eso? –La mujer sonrió–. Tus transformaciones ya no son como antes. Ahora no vas a destrozar nada. ¿Quieres calmarte?

Remus se detuvo en seco.

–Perdón –dijo–. Es la costumbre. –Se dio la vuelta–. No sé, me da reparo transformarme contigo delante. ¿Y si algo sale mal?

–¿Quieres dejar de pensar en eso? –le espetó Helen cariñosamente acercándose a él y besándolo–. En primer lugar, nada va a salir mal; y en segundo, soy una bruja cualificada. –Sonrió–. Estarías frito antes de conseguir atacarme.

Remus sonrió, divertido, ante el comentario de su esposa. Más relajado, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa. Como viera Helen que aún sus manos temblaban se prestó a ayudarle. Remus, no pudiendo estarse quieto, aprovechó para descalzarse.

–¿Tienes que desnudarte completamente? –interrogó Helen mirándolo.

Remus se limitó a asentir. Se puso en pie y, algo azorado, se dio la espalda y se quitó lentamente los calzoncillos.

–Es lo mejor –explicó–. Si no, con mi transformación, lo rompería todo. –Se sonrió–. Al menos ahora puedo dejar la ropa en el mismo lugar en que me transformo. Es una suerte...

Se volvió lentamente, completamente desnudo, algo azorado y sonrojado; pues a pesar de que Helen lo había visto desnudo en multitud de ocasiones, se sentía extraño de que ella, completamente vestida, lo estuviera mirando también incómoda.

–Falta poco –dijo Remus mirando por la ventana, tiritando de frío.

–¿Quieres que te traiga una manta? –sugirió Helen–. Eso no se va a romper si te la echas por encima.

El licántropo respondió que sí, y Helen se la trajo y echó por encima con dulzura. Lo abrazó junto a sí para darle calor. Se separó y cerró la ventana.

–No hace falta que esté abierta –dijo–. La luna llena saldrá de todas maneras.

Remus se sentó en una silla, cubierto con la manta verde hasta la barbilla. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Helen y le sonrió. Ésta imitó el gesto.

–Nunca nadie había estado a mi lado durante una transformación –mencionó Remus.

Helen se acuclilló frente a él y le puso una mano sobre una de las suyas. La estuvo acariciando unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Se limitó a sonreír.

Remus sintió un extraño zumbido en el oído y se volvió lentamente hacia la ventana. En ella, tras un jirón de nube, comenzaba a aparecer la luna, redonda y brillante, y los ojos de Remus, hasta ahora dorados, brillaron como dos estrellas de plata.

Helen se apartó, asustada, pues la mano de Remus que acariciaba se comenzó a convulsionar. El licántropo se levantó de la silla y tiró sobre el suelo, todo su cuerpo dolorido. Su piel vibraba, su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de frenéticos impulsos.

–Remus... –susurró asustada Helen.

Pero éste ya no podía oír. Sus orejas, hasta entonces menudas y rosadas, se hicieron puntiagudas y finas hebras de vello surgieron de ellas. Sus dedos se quebraron cuando sus huesecillos se partieron, y las garras aparecieron terribles y amenazadoras. Ante el dolor ocasionado, Remus se arañó la cara, cuya mandíbula crujía, en pos de aparecer las fauces. La espalda se curvó y la espina dorsal rugía en tanto sus vértebras se desmenuzaban.

–Remus –llamó Helen acongojada, con los ojos muy abiertos, pálida.

Una mirada oscura, en un rostro lobuno, jadeante, observó a Helen un instante. Remus, convertido en un cuadrúpedo lobo, se sentó en el suelo, cansado.

–Remus... –dijo Helen–. ¿Estás... Estás bien?

El lobo asintió con esfuerzo, sin ímpetu.

–Eso ha debido dolerte mucho. –Se acercó y le acarició la boca, que sobresalía–. Remus... No sabía que fuera tan... ¡Oh, Remus! –Abrazó al enorme lobo–. Ahora te entiendo mejor que nunca. –Comenzó a llorar, no supo por qué–. Te quiero.

Remus, que en su forma de lobo no podía hablar, se limitó a lamerle el rostro en señal de cariño mutuo.

Durmieron juntos; Helen se acostó en la cama de su marido, en la habitación aledaña a su despacho, y Remus junto a ella, por encima de las mantas, vuelto de espaldas porque no quería que lo viera.

Así los recibió la mañana.

Un rayo de luz incidió sobre Helen y ésta se desperezó suavemente, sin querer despertar a Remus. Se incorporó lentamente. Se sonrió; Remus, a su lado, completamente desnudo, dormía hecho un ovillo. Se levantó sin molestarlo, para que no despertara, y le echó una manta por encima.

Recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su bolso. Cuando hubo acabado fue hasta donde Remus dormía y lo zarandeó con suavidad.

–Remus –lo llamó–. ¡Remus! Soy yo. –Éste despertó con los ojos entreabiertos–. Me voy.

–¿Cómo, te vas? –inquirió con voz ronca–. ¿Adónde? –Fue a mirar la hora que era, pero se acordó de pronto que también se había quitado el reloj–. ¿Qué hora es? –Vio el cielo apenas despuntado que asomaba por la ventana–. Pero si es aún muy temprano.

–Lo siento. –Le acarició el pelo como si de su hijo se tratara–. Tengo que irme. Tengo turno de mañana en el hospital. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar antes de irme?

–No, gracias –dijo incorporándose lentamente–. Pero... ¿Turno de mañana¿Por qué no se lo has cambiado a alguno de tus compañeros?

–¿El día después de Navidad? –Helen sonrió–. No es fácil encontrar a nadie que se preste. Además, tengo que dar ejemplo.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió frotándose un ojo.

–Porque me han nombrado encargada de mi planta.

–¿Qué? –Remus parecía ya más despierto–. ¿Cuándo¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

–Bueno, ya hace unos meses –contestó orgullosa–, pero no sé... Quería darte una sorpresa, esperar a que vinieras a casa o algo así. –Sonrió–. Al menos me han subido el sueldo. –Remus se rió–. Y también me han nombrado ayudante-jefe del laboratorio de investigación.

–¿Sí? –inquirió el mago–. ¡Pero es estupendo! –La abrazó–. No te voy a perdonar que no me lo hayas dicho antes¡pero eso es estupendo! Enhorabuena. Por una vez nos sonríe la vida¿no crees¡Ambos tenemos un trabajo fijo que prospera!

–Bueno, aún va a ir mejor –dijo Helen sin mucho interés–. Bueno, que...

–¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –se interesó Remus.

–Oh, nada.

–¿Es algún tipo de visión que has tenido o algo?

–¡No! No...

–¿En serio?

–¡Sí! Sí...

Remus sonrió, y Helen también lo hizo.

–Me voy, Remus. –Le dio un beso–. Me gustaría quedarme un rato más, pero en serio que no puedo. Hoy hay mucho lío en el laboratorio y quiero estar. –Le dio otro beso–. Adiós, cariño.

–Hasta pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Helen volvió de trabajar, se encontró a su hijo viendo la televisión.

–¡Hola, Matt! –exclamó Helen.

–Hola, mamá –dijo éste sin apartar la vista de la pantalla–. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

–Sí –dijo colgando la chaqueta en el perchero–, pero aléjate un poco del televisor¿quieres, cielo? Te vas a dejar la vista en la televisión. ¡Mamá! –exclamó.

De la cocina apareció esbozando un gracioso mandil la señora Nicked, con una enorme paleta de madera en la mano.

–Hola, Helen querida –la saludó–. ¿Qué tal el día?

–Bien... ¿Y tú¿Te ha dado mucha guerra Matt?

–¡Qué va! –exclamó–. Si se ha portado muy bien¿verdad que sí, Matt? –El chico asintió–. ¿Qué tal Remus?

–Bien –dijo escueta, sonriéndose–. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más rato, pero...

–No pasa nada –dijo la señora Nicked–. Te lo agradecerá. Me he tomado la molestia de prepararte la comida. No te importa¿no?

–Pues sí, sí me importa –respondió la hija–. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No tenías por qué. Oye¿y papá? Oh, Matt. ¿Quieres quitarle un poco de volumen a la tele?

El niño cogió a desgana el mando a distancia y pulsó el botón. Pero se equivocó, y en lugar de sustraerle volumen lo que hizo fue añadirle.

–_Vuelve, a casa vuelve, por Navidad. Que hoy es Nochebuena... ¡Vive la felicidad!_ –cantaba la voz en _off_ de un anuncio publicitario de turrones.

Un estallido en la chimenea hizo que Matt se volviera. Allí, de improviso, había aparecido su padre, con su desvencijado maletín en la mano. Lo dejó caer pesadamente y abrió los brazos, esperando el abrazo del hijo suyo que corría hacia él.

–¡Mamá¡Mamá¡Es papá!

Remus estrechó a Matt contra sí, como si no lo viera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Helen reapareció en la puerta de la cocina y se quedó boquiabierta.

–Dumbledore me ha permitido venir a casa lo que queda de vacaciones –explicó incorporándose con Matt en brazos.

La adivina corrió a recibirlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se sintió también muy contento cuando volvió a Hogwarts; sobre todo, cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta del aula de su asignatura y todos los alumnos de tercero de Gyrffindor lo miraron impacientes de dar una nueva clase. Los observó a todos uno a uno, sin decir nada, y se detuvo unos instantes en Harry.

–¡Buenos días a todos! –acabó diciendo–. Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices vacaciones. Pero hoy toca volver a los libros. ¡Sí, sí, sacad los libros. –Ron emitió un largo "oh"–. Hoy pasaremos al siguiente nivel: los vampiros.

Algunos comentaron y susurraron opiniones de júbilo por lo bajo.

–Debo presuponer –dijo poniéndose delante de la pizarra– que ninguno de vosotros ha visto un vampiro en su vida¿no? –Nadie dijo nada–. Yo tampoco. Pero si alguna vez tuvierais esa suerte o desgracia, dudo que jamás os dierais cuenta de que estáis ante uno de ellos. Los vampiros son, a diferencia del resto de criaturas que hemos visto hasta ahora, criaturas muy similares a los humanos; tan sólo se les puede diferenciar por su rostro paliducho y su delgadez excesiva. Aunque tampoco son éstos rasgos inequívocos, pues ¿quién no ha podido ver alguna vez a una persona normal que sea delgada y sin color en la tez? –Se sonrió. Seamus levantó la mano. –¿Sí, Seamus?

–¿Y los colmillos? –preguntó–. ¿No se puede reconocer a un vampiro por sus colmillos?

–Muy buena pregunta, Seamus –loó Remus–. Aunque en ella está muy presente la creencia popular, más que el rigor científico, debo decir. Las piezas dentales, en concreto los colmillos, de un vampiro no difieren en nada de las de una persona normal. Sólo cuando se irritan o van a comer sus colmillos se agrandan hasta alcanzar un tamaño inimaginable. Se dice que los jefes de los clanes vampíricos pueden alcanzar una longitud de hasta siete centímetros, y que sobresalen por debajo del labio. Yo realmente no puedo confirmarlo.

»Pero hablemos antes de otros aspectos de los vampiros antes de introducirnos de lleno en sus colmillos, letales armas. Por ejemplo, su origen. Ni ellos mismos –sonrió– se ponen de acuerdo. Los clanes se enfrentan entre sí para demostrar quién fue el vampiro original. No obstante, los más entendidos parecen ponerse de acuerdo en que fue Vlad Tepes, un gobernante del siglo V de la hoy Rumanía. Sin embargo, éste no era su nombre más conocido: se hacía llamar "Vlad Dracul", que viene a significar algo así como "Vlad, hijo del Diablo". –Algunos chicos contuvieron la respiración–. Y tal fue lo que parece que pasó. En su empeño, este mago tenebroso intentó alcanzar por todos los medios la vida inmortal. Y lo consiguió. Pero obtuvo, por el contrario, una vida maldita. Se convirtió en el primer vampiro.

»A partir de entonces, las cruentas costumbres de que había hecho gala como brujo, se convirtieron en el modo de vida de toda su especie. El tal Vlad tenía acostumbrado bañarse en la sangre de los muggles que su despótica dictadura mandaba ejecutar; para sobrevivir como vampiro, tendría que ser esa misma sangre la que lo alimentara. Pero por el contrario también, solía matar personalmente a los reos atravesándoles una estaca de madera en el pecho; esta cruel forma de asesinar, se convertiría en la peor pesadilla de un vampiro. Aunque, no obstante, existen otras formas de alejar o asesinar a un vampiro.

»El más famoso de los vampiros es, sin duda, Bram Stoker, quien fomentó la separación racial entre su especie. Nacieron los clanes, división de los vampiros a modo de..., por ejemplo, las comunidades mágicas en el mundo. Existen numerosos clanes, pero los más influyentes, sin duda, son el de Transilvania, Rumanía y Japón. Son frecuentes las guerras entre vampiros, pero, como a esta especie no le interesa la vida en común con los humanos, pasan desapercibidas a nuestros ojos.

Ron levantó la mano. Remus le hizo una indicación con la mano, y éste habló:

–Yo... Bueno... Quería saber si también se producen guerras entre licántropos y vampiros.

Remus hizo como que pensaba la respuesta, pero lo cierto es que la conocía perfectamente.

–Mmm... Respuesta rápida: no; respuesta compleja: sí, pero... Sí, Ron, eh... Se producen batallas entre licántropos y vampiros, pues ambos desean apoderarse de los reinos de la noche. Sin duda alguna, son los vampiros los más sangrientos: odian a los licántropos y su única ambición es destruirlos, a cualquier precio. Lo cierto, no obstante, es que esta cuestión no es simplemente a o be, Ron. También tiene mucho que ver la educación que haya recibido el licántropo o vampiro en cuestión. Es siempre la voluntad la que domina a las personas, Ron, no lo olvides; y debajo del licántropo hay una persona; ¡y en el caso de los vampiros también! –añadió apresuradamente–. ¿He respondido a tu pregunta? –Ron asintió enérgico.

»Bien. Estaba hablando de los clanes, creo. Da igual, eso no es muy importante. Lo único que debéis saber es que la estructura social de los vampiros es jerárquica: a su cabeza se encuentra el vampiro-jefe, que tiene poder absoluto y decisión inapelable. El mandato lo ocupan los más ancianos. Normalmente hay tres o siete vampiros-jefe, que se turnan la soberanía cada cien años. Los regicidios son múltiples y los combates por el poder constantes en las comunidades vampíricas más primitivas. Por debajo del vampiro-jefe se encuentra el resto, que tiene que acatar sus órdenes. Éstos sí que luchan por ascender en el escalofón. En ocasiones, los vampiros–jefes más coherentes se hacen acompañar de un círculo de sabios o consejeros; en estos casos, el vampiro-jefe tiene poco poder, pero su administración, de cara a su especie, es más equitativa.

»Bueno... –Consultó el reloj–. Abrid vuestros libros por la página trescientos doce. Os dejaré el resto de la clase para que hagáis esas actividades siempre y cuando las traigáis acabadas para el próximo día¿de acuerdo? El próximo día daremos las formas de combatir a un vampiro. Trabajad en silencio, por favor.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a corregir unos trabajos de los alumnos de séptimo curso. El tiempo se le fue como un suspiro, y pronto estuvo sonando la señal que indicaba el cambio de clase.

Remus se puso en pie y despidió a los chicos amablemente.

–Profesor Lupin... –Se acercó Harry–. Quería preguntarle si había decidido ya algún día para lo de las clases antidementores.

–Ah, sí –soltó el licántropo–. Veamos... ¿qué te parece el jueves a las ocho de la tarde? El aula de Historia de la Magia será bastante grande... Tendré que pensar detenidamente en esto... No podemos traer a un dementor de verdad al castillo para practicar... –De pronto se acordó que ya había tenido hacía algunos días una idea–. ¡Ah, sí! Ya sé cómo lo haremos. Nos vemos, Harry.

–¡Hasta luego, profesor! Y... gracias –añadió tímidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Como iba diciendo... –dijo Remus–. ¡Ah, sí! Los vampiros, en primer lugar, detestan la luz del sol. ¿Alguien sabe por qué? –Nadie alzó la mano, ni siquiera Hermione–. ¿Nadie? –Se sonrió–. Bueno, en realidad es una pregunta complicada, quizá con un poco de trampa, pensaréis, pero da igual que os equivoquéis. ¿Hermione? –Ésta negó con la cabeza–. ¿Nadie? Por todo el mundo es sabido que el sol es un símbolo de la verdad y bondad, dos cualidades que no coincidían con la condición maldita del vampiro. Por eso no pueden recibir sus rayos directamente sin morir abrasados.

–Pero, profesor Lupin... –Levantó la mano impaciente Hermione. Éste le asintió–. ¿Qué hay de los licántropos? –Remus la miró sorprendido, y ella se lo quedó mirando también un rato, sin decir nada–. ¿Acaso no son ellos también malditos¿Por qué no sufren igualmente ante los rayos del sol?

–Interesante pregunta... –se recuperó Remus–. No sé dónde habrás leído acerca de "la maldición de los hombres lobo", pero no es más que un juego de palabras. –Sonrió–. Los vampiros perdieron su condición humana para convertirse en vampiros, inmortales; son muertos vivientes, criaturas ponzoñosas; por el contrario, la maldición de los hombres lobo hace tan sólo alusión a su dolor, a su... sí, a su maldición de tenerse que convertir cada noche en una criatura espantosa. ¿He respondido a tu pregunta? –La chica asintió dignamente.

»Bien, como iba diciendo, el sol es una de las principales causas de muerte de la raza vampírica. Tan sólo tenéis que acompañar a un vampiro a donde el sol incida directamente y se derretirá como una vela. Aunque los vampiros también tienen forma de protegerse de él. ¿Habéis dado en clase de Transformaciones ya lo que son los animagos? –Algunos asintieron–. ¡Magnífico! –Se rió de pronto, acordándose del señor Nicked. Algunos se lo quedaron mirando entre extrañados y divertidos–. Bien –dijo cuando se recuperó del ataque de risa–. Los vampiros son animagos por naturaleza, aunque no pueden decidir en qué animal quieren transformarse; bueno... Tampoco los magos lo hacen. Los vampiros, todos, sin excepción, pueden convertirse en murciélagos, y bajo esta forma no importa si los rayos del sol inciden sobre sus cuerpos. Esto es muy importante, espero que hayáis tomado nota. –Algunos se apresuraron a ponerlo por escrito–. No obstante, también pueden más o menos luchar contra este mal hibernando.

–¿Hibernando? –estalló Hermione, quien no se pudo controlar.

–Sí, Hermione –respondió el profesor Lupin–. Esos enormes ataúdes que se ven por ahí tan a menudo en la noche de Halloween no son una patraña, créeme. Sin embargo, mientras la mayor parte de las criaturas hiberna en los meses de frío, los vampiros (sólo los más adultos, he de aclarar, y aun así en ocasiones) lo hacen en las estaciones de primavera y verano, cuando el día es más largo que la noche. Se encierran a dormir en sus cálidos ataúdes y se sumergen en un profundo sueño, del que emergen el equinoccio de otoño puntualmente. A este despertar se le conoce técnicamente con el nombre de "palingenesia vampírica". No es necesario que os lo aprendáis, pero por si lo oís por ahí, ya sabéis lo que significa.

»Pero no sólo el sol sirve para reducirlos. Hay otras formas, más expandidas de lo que os imagináis. ¿O quién no ha oído hablar del ajo?

Ron se rió, y Remus se acercó hasta él, divertido. Se apoyó en su pupitre sin parecer aprensivo y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

–Nada –contestó azorado–. Es que me he acordado de pronto que el profesor Quirrell olía a ajo y me ha entrado la risa.

Remus se sonrió divertido.

–Pues sí, me han hablado de ese tal Quirrell. Un elemento... Durante un tiempo estudió los vampiros, y se convirtió en un gran experto sobre la materia, pero bueno... Lo demás imagino que ya lo sabéis. Y como gran conocedor de la materia, Quirrell sabía que lo que ahuyentaba a un vampiro sin tener que enfrentarse directamente a él era el olor de ajo. Os recomiendo que si visitáis Transilvania tengáis una ristra a mano.

»Y por último lugar, pero no menos importante: las estacas. También muy conocidas, aunque hay que discernir que, pese a lo que se cree, las estacas de plata no tienen ningún efecto sobre los vampiros, por mucho que se las clavemos y reclavemos en el corazón. La plata tan sólo... hace peligrar la vida a los licántropos, y tan enfrentadas están estas dos razas que ni los mismos medios para ser vencidas comparten. Si tenéis que atravesarle el corazón a un vampiro¡recordad: de madera o hierro. ¡Nunca plata! –Sonrió–. No vaya a ser que la ostentación os juegue una mala pasada.

»¡Ah, claro! –exclamó–. Se me olvidaba... Y luego están los remedios de exorcismo: agua bendita, oraciones, crucifijos... No son tan efectivos como los anteriores, pero si vuestra fe en santa Rowling es fuerte, podréis vencerlos con estas armas. No obstante, a aquellos en los que la fe esté cogida por pinzas, les recomiendo que usen los otros remedios. ¡Más efectivos, dónde va a parar.

Sonó el timbre y los alumnos se levantaron atropelladamente.

–No os olvidéis –gritaba el licántropo– de hacer las actividades que os mandé al principio de la clase. ¡Harry¡Acuérdate de lo de esta tarde!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El profesor Flitwick le dijo a Remus dónde podría encontrar un _boggart_ con el que practicar con Harry. Lo introdujo fácilmente en una caja de embalar y lo cogió a cuestas recorriendo el castillo. Llegó al aula de Historia de la Magia, donde, impaciente, Harry lo aguardaba.

–Buenas tardes, Harry –saludó tranquilamente el licántropo.

–Ah... ¡Hola, profesor Lupin! –respondió. Se fijó en la caja que el adulto portaba y preguntó–¿Qué es?

–Otro _boggart_ –explicó Remus, quitándose la capa–. He estado buscando uno por el castillo desde el martes y he tenido la suerte de encontrar éste escondido dentro del archivador del señor Filch. Es lo más parecido que podemos encontrar a un auténtico dementor. El _boggart_ se convertirá en dementor cuando te vea, de forma que podrás practicar con él. Puedo guardarlo en mi despacho cuando no lo utilicemos, bajo mi mesa hay un armario que le gustará.

–De acuerdo –respondió Harry al cabo.

–Así pues... –Remus decidió no andarse con prerrogativas: sacó su varita e invitó con un gesto de mano a Harry a que hiciera lo mismo–. El hechizo que trataré de enseñarte es magia muy avanzada... Bueno, muy por encima del Nivel Corriente de Embrujo –especificó para no desmotivar a Harry–. Se llama «encantamiento _patronus_».

–¿Cómo es? –preguntó Harry, nervioso.

–Bueno, cuando sale bien invoca a un patronus para que se aparezca –tomó una pausa, recordando que ni él mismo había sido capaz nunca de convocar un _patronus_ corpóreo– y que es una especie de antidementor, un guardián que hace de escudo entre el demetor y tú.

»El _patronus_ es una especie de fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir... y no puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que los dementores no lo pueden herir. Pero tengo que advertirte, Harry, de que el hechizo podría resultarte excesivamente avanzado. Muchos magos cualificados tienen dificultades con él.

–¿Qué aspecto tiene un _patronus_? –dijo Harry con curiosidad.

–Es según el mago que lo invoca.

–¿Y cómo se invoca?

–Con un encantamiento que sólo funcionará si te concentraas con todas tus fuerzas en un solo recuerdo de mucha alegría.

Pensó un instante.

–Ya –dijo al fin.

–El encantamiento es así. –Remus se aclaró la garganta–. ¡Expecto patronum!

–¡Expecto patronum! –repitió Harry entre dientes–. ¡Expecto patronum!

–¿Te estás concentrando con fuerza en el recuerdo feliz?

–Sí. –Y como si quisiera infundar ánimo a sus palabras, repitió con mucho énfasis el encantamiento–. Expecto patrono, no, patronum... perdón... ¡Expecto patronum¡Expecto patronum!

De repente, ante su sorpresa, Remus vio cómo una fina hebra de informe plata surgía de la varita del joven aprendiz.

–¿Lo ha visto? –preguntó Harry entusiasmado, con un par de luceros en los ojos–. ¡Algo ha ocurrido!

–Muy bien –lo animó Remus–. Bien, entonces... ¿estás preparado para probarlo en un dementor?

–Sí –contestó Harry.

Remus cogió la tapa de embalaje y tiró de ella. Un dementor se elevó despacio de la caja, volviendo hacia Harry su rostro encapuchado. Una mano viscosa y llena de pústulas sujetaba la capa.

Las luces que había en el aula parpadearon hasta apagarse. El dementor salió de la caja y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia Harry, exhalando un aliento profundo y vibrante. Una hola de intenso frío se extendió sobre él.

–¡Expecto patronum! –gritó Harry con energía–. ¡Expecto patronum! –Pero su voz se apagaba–. ¡Expecto...!

Harry cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo y Remus, abriendo mucho los ojos, se aproximó hasta él y se situó ante el dementor. Inmediatamente, el _boggart_ se transformó en una luna plateada y brillante, que Remus se quedó mirando como retándola; elevó su varita y quedó convertida en un globo que acabara de estallar, saliendo disparado hacia todas partes.

El licántropo se acuclilló al lado del chico y le alzó la cabeza. Lo llamó varias veces, pero Harry no le oía.

–¡Harry!

El chico abrió por fin los ojos y miró a todas partes con rapidez.

–Lo siento –musitó incorporándose lentamente, bajo la ayuda del profesor.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Remus preocupado.

–Sí...

–Toma. –Le alargó una rana de chocolate–. Cómetela antes de que volvamos a intentarlo. No esperaba que lo consiguieras la primera vez. –Sonrió–. Me habría impresionado muchísimo que lo hubieras hecho.

–Cada vez es peor –confesó Harry, mordisqueando el dulce que le había dado Remus–. Esta vez la he oído más alto aún. –Remus se volvió lentamente, para no parecer brusco–. Y a él... a Voldemort...

Agachó la cabeza. Pensó que aquello tal vez fuera demasiado para un chico de tan sólo trece años. Por primera vez se le pasó por la mente que no era contra los dementores contra quienes había que armarlo, sino contra Sirius Black. Pero su deseo era...

Se volvió.

–Harry, si no quieres continuar, lo comprenderé perfectamente...

–¡Sí quiero! –respondió Harry con energía, y aquello terminó por demostrar a Remus la entereza de un verdadero gryffindor–. ¡Tengo que hacerlo¿Y si los dementores vuelven a presentarse en el partido contra Ravenclaw? –Remus se sonrió¡su único interés ahora mismo era el _quidditch_! Cuán equivocado debía estar...–. No puedo caer de nuevo. ¡Si perdemos este partido, habremos perdido la copa de _quidditch_!

–De acuerdo, entonces... –dijo Remus–. Tal vez quieras seleccionar otro recuerdo feliz. Quiero decir, para concentrarte. Éste no parece haber sido bastante poderoso... –Harry asintió, hizo ademán de asentir y, al cabo, asintió con renovadas fuerzas–. ¿Preparado?

–Preparado.

–¡Ya! –exclamó mientras levantaba la caja de la que, enseguida, saldría el _boggart_.

Y Harry volvió a esgrimir su varita, y volvió a convocar el conjuro y volvieron a desfallecer sus fuerzas. Cayó en el suelo pesadamente y Remus tuvo que reducir al _boggart_ e introducirlo en la caja de nuevo.

El profesor se arrodilló a su lado y le palmeó el rostro como hiciera hacía tan sólo un instante. Tardó bastante hasta que Harry volvió por fin en sí.

–¡Harry! Harry, despierta...

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, los paseó vagamente por la habitación. Parecía cansado, enfermo. Pero de pronto, como si de súbito hubiera adquirido real conciencia de lo ocurrido, se incorporó de un salto y sus ojos perseguían una sombra impacientes.

–He oído a mi padre –balbuceó Harry–. Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Quería enfrentarse a Voldemort para que a mi madre le diera tiempo de escapar.

Cuando Remus vio al chico incorporarse con el rostro plagado de lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor, fingió anudarse los cordones de los zapatos para que se pudiera enjugar el rostro. Pero cuando se volvió, su rostro también estaba agitado:

–¿Has visto a James? –preguntó acaloradamente.

–Sí –respondió sereno, mirando a Remus directamente a los ojos–. ¿Por qué? Usted no conocía a mi padre¿o sí?

Remus apretó la quijada, devolviendo aquella clara y firme mirada que Harry le mantenía. Había llegado el momento: vencer su miedo y hablar de lo que sabía a pesar de las numerosas advertencias de Dumbledore o callar.

–Lo... Lo conocí, sí –se escuchó decir, como si una voluntad en su estómago, más fuerte que él, lo empujara a decir aquellas palabras–. Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts –explicó concisamente–. Escucha, Harry. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Este encantamiento es demasiado avanzado... No debería haberte puesto en este trance...

–No –repuso Harry y, tomando fuerzas, se volvió a levantar–. ¡Lo volveremos a intentar! No pienso en cosas bastante alegres, por eso... ¡espere!

Se concentró en un nuevo pensamiento. Por primera vez, Remus deseó saber en qué estaría pensando Remus. Se sonrió para sus adentros, con un pensamiento agridulce: pensó que ojalá pudiera transmitirle él recuerdos que, por ser Harry entonces tan pequeño, no podía recordar: cuando era un bebé y sus padres lo mecían, las fiestas que se celebraron en su honor o la única navidad que pasaron juntos, junto a la agradable chimenea de los Potter, cantando villancicos y riendo. De poseer aquellos recuerdos, pensó el licántropo, Harry habría conseguido vencer a una horda de hambrientos dementores.

Harry se puso ante la caja que contenía el _boggart_ y colocó en posición de ataque su varita. Remus, comprendiendo, levantó la caja lentamente.

–¿Preparado¿Te estás concentrando bien? De acuerdo. ¡Ya!

Y el dementor volvió a salir, terrible y fantasmagórico. Pero la concentración de Harry en esta ocasión fue extraordinaria y, tras conjurar varias veces el encantamiento, una fina membrana de gas plateado lo protegió del dementor, que intentaba traspasarla arañándola con sus manos plagadas de pústulas. Remus, que observaba a Harry a través de la mampara del _patronus_, vio como al otro lado Harry sonreía de plena satisfacción.

El profesor sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el _boggart_.

–¡Riddíkulo! –conjuró.

El dementor se desvaneció y se encogió hasta quedar encerrado en la caja de embalaje, rodando hasta ella con la forma de una luna esférica en la que Harry no reparó, tal era su felicidad. Remus se volvió tras cerrar la caja y le sonrió.

–¡Estupendo! –exclamó dándole una palmadita en la espalda–. ¡Estupendo, Harry! Ha sido un buen principio.

–¿Podemos volver a probar? –sugirió Harry con insistencia–. Sólo una vez más.

–Ahora no –dijo Remus con firmeza–. Ya has tenido bastante por una noche. Ten... –Ofreció a Harry una tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes–. Cómetelo todo o la señora Pomfrey me matará. ¿El jueves que viene a la misma hora?

–Vale –dijo Harry entusiasta. Le dio un mordisquito al chocolate y se volvió pausadamente–. Si conoció a mi padre, también conocería a Sirius Black.

Remus se volvió con rapidez. Quizá no hubiera sido buena idea hablarle sobre aquello. No obstante, entrecerrando los párpados, respondió enigmáticamente:

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Nada. Quiero decir... me he enterado de que eran amigos en Hogwarts.

El rostro de Remus se relajó. Si conocía aquel detalle, la pregunta de Harry era de lo más normal; aunque no por ello dejaba de arrepentirse de haberle soltado aquel comentario.

–Sí, lo conocí –dijo lacónicamente–. O creía que lo conocía. Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. Se hace tarde.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta del aula de Historia de la Magia, una figura se dibujó entre las sombras, una figura en la que Harry apenas si reparó, a pesar de que aquélla era la primera vez que la veía, aunque no la última...

–Helen... –dijo Remus caminando hacia su esposa.

Iba a salir al pasillo a encontrarse con ella cuando fue ella la que entró, empujándolo dentro, en el aula y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Remus... –devolvió a modo de saludo–. ¿Cómo te atreves?

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió.

Sacó su varita, la apuntó hacia los lamparones de los muros y la luz no sólo dejó al descubierto las negras paredes de la clase, sino también los surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas de Helen.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó preocupado.

–¿Por qué haces pasar a Harry esas penalidades? Escucha a sus padres. Lo sé. Yo también los he oído. He escuchado las voces en su mente¡es terrible! –Remus tragó saliva–. Lily gritaba a Voldemort que la matara a ella antes que a Harry. Ha sido insoportable. No es bueno para él..., Remus.

–Pero él ha insistido –adujo lacónico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus estaba en su despacho, tranquilamente sentado, desayunando una tostada que sostenía en una mano mientras hojeaba el periódico con la otra. Le dio otro mordisco y masticó mientras leía insaciablemente. Pasó la hoja, cansado.

–¿Hola¿Se puede?

Por la chimenea acababa de aparecer la señora Nicked, con una enorme bolsa en una mano.

–Buenos días, Remus. ¿Qué tal? Recuerdos de tu hermano, de Ángela y de Matthew.

–Oh, buenos días –dijo Remus con la boca llena.

Esperó a tragar e invitó a su suegra a que se sentara. Apartó el diario mágico y le ofreció una tostada.

–No, gracias –denegó sonriente. Se sentó–. Ya he desayunado. Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, la verdad... He venido a traerte un plato de gachas que hice ayer. Es que me acordé de ti, me acordé de que te gustaban y te he preparado un gran plato, para que te sacies.

–Muchísimas gracias, Helen. –La señora Nicked le tendió la bolsa con la fiambrera. El licántropo la destapó–. Huele de maravilla.

La bruja sonrió.

–Gracias –respondió agradecida–. ¡Ah! Y te he traído un poco más para Dumbledore, que me ha dicho Helen que lo dulce le pirra. Dáselo de mi parte cuando lo veas, que yo no me puedo llegar.

–Lo haré –consintió Remus–. ¿Y Helen¿Y Matt?

–Bien, bien –contestó la señora Nicked sin concretar–. Helen en el hospital, como sabes, y Matt viendo la televisión con Matthew. Es que teníamos la tele en su despacho, pero para entretenerlo, para que viera los dibujitos y esas cosas se la hemos bajado.

–Me parece estupendo. –Sonrió Remus. Sus facciones se volvieron más agrias y su suegra le preguntó qué le pasaba–. ¿Has leído el periódico de hoy?

–No¿por qué?

–Nada... –Resopló–. Dice que los dementores le darán el beso a Sirius.

Bajo la habitual apariencia de compostura que mantenía la señora Nicked, un asomo de terror y desesperanza cruzó su fuerte mirada. Se frotó las manos y apartó los ojos de la triste mirada de Remus.

–¿Por qué te preocupas, eh, Remus? No es a ti a quien van a besar, ni tampoco a un ser querido. –Remus levantó la vista y se encontró con las cejas enarcadas de la señora Nicked–. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de serlo. Os traicionó a todos. –Pese a su firmeza, Remus descubrió en su voz un leve titubeo–. Pobre Peter, cada vez que me acuerdo de él.

–Pero... ¿la muerte es la mejor solución?

–Azkaban no llegó a serlo –se limitó a responder la señora Nicked–. Me tengo que ir. –Sonrió. Se puso en pie–. Deja de pensar en esas cosas¿quieres? Remus, eres la persona más amable y humilde que haya conocido en mi vida –el hombre se sonrojó–, pero nada puedes hacer para influir en el carácter de los demás, por más que te intereses por el asunto. Deja que el caso sobre Sirius siga su propio rumbo, y recorre tú el tuyo. No te preocupes por esas cosas que a la gente corriente se nos escapan de las manos. –Le volvió a sonreír y Remus le devolvió el gesto, más por satisfacerla que por sentirlo–. Dime qué te han parecido las gachas cuando las pruebes. A ver si te puedes pasar este fin de semana por casa, hijo.

Se metió en la chimenea y, antes de que Remus saliera de su anonadamiento, se desapareció; y es que el licántropo no pudo explicarse en los siguientes cinco minutos por qué lo había llamdo "hijo" sino de una manera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La textura plateada que protegía a Harry se escindió cuando su mano, engarrotada, dejó de apretar con fuerza la varita. Remus leyó en el rostro del joven aprendiz su esfuerzo y, al mismo tiempo, su fracaso.

–Esperas demasiado de ti mismo –le dijo–. Para un brujo de trece años, incluso un _patronus_ como éste es una hazaña enorme. Ya no te desmayas¿a que no? –dijo para alentarlo.

–Creía que el _patronus_ embestiría contra los dementores –dijo Harry desalentado–, que los haría desaparecer...

–El verdadero _patronus_ los hace desaparecer –contestó Remus–. Pero tú has logrado mucho en poco tiempo. Si los dementores hacen aparición en tu próximo partido de quidditch, serás capaz de tenerlos a raya el tiempo necesario para volver al juego.

–Usted dijo que es más difícil cuando hay muchos –repuso Harry.

–Tengo total confianza en ti –aseguró el licántropo sonriendo–. Toma, te has ganado una bebida. Esto es de Las Tres Escobas y supongo que no lo habrás probado antes...

Sacó dos botellas de su maletín.

–¡Cerveza de mantequilla! –exclamó Harry irreflexivamente–. Sí, me encanta. –Remus alzó una ceja–. Bueno... Ron y Hermione me trajeron algunas cosas de Hogsmeade –mintió Harry a toda prisa.

–Ya veo –dijo Remus, aunque parecía algo suspicaz–. Bien, bebamos por la victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Aunque en teoría, como profesor no debo tomar partido –añadió inmediatamente.

Bebieron en silencio la cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que Harry mencionó algo en lo que llevaba algún tiempo meditando.

–¿Qué hay debajo de la capucha de un dementor?

El profesor Lupin, pensativo, dejó la botella sobre el escritorio.

–Mmm..., bueno, los únicos que lo saben no pueden decirnos nada. El dementor sólo se baja la capucha para utilizar su última arma.

–¿Cuál es?

–Lo llaman «Beso del dementor» –dijo Remus con una amarga sonrisa–. Es lo que hacen los dementores a aquellos a los que quieren destruir completamente. Supongo que tendrán algo parecido a una boca, porque pegan las mandíbulas a la boca de la víctima y... le sorben el alma.

Harry escupió, sin querer, un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

–¿Las matan?

–No –se apresuró a responder Remus–. Mucho peor que eso. Se puede vivir sin alma, mientras sigan funcionando el cerebro y el corazón. Pero no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ni memoria, ni nada. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. Como una concha vacía. Sin alma, perdido para siempre. –Se echó un trago de la cerveza y prosiguió–: Es el destino que le espera a Sirius Black. Lo decía _El Profeta_ esta mañana. El Ministerio ha dado permiso a los dementores para besarlo cuando lo encuentren.

Harry, imbuido, se quedó un momento pensativo. Remus, sin desearlo, se encontró pensando con un dementor que le sorbía el alma a su antiguo amigo, que gritaba y pataleaba sin remisión. Se pasó una mano por el flequillo, tranquilizándose, cuando Harry le comentó:

–Se lo merece.

–¿Eso piensas? –dijo, como sin darle importancia–. ¿De verdad crees que alguien se merece eso?

–Sí –dijo Harry con altivez–. Por varios motivos. –Remus supo por su rostro y por su boca abierta que se había quedado con ganas de hablar; que algo en su mente empujaba fuerte por salir, pero que un sentimiento más poderoso la retenía. Remus se preguntó qué sería lo que Harry sabría sobre Sirius. Deseó que no todo, pues la historia era más terrible de lo que parecía–. Bueno..., se está haciendo tarde, debería irme. Gracias, profesor. ¡Y gracias por la cerveza!

Y salió del aula de Historia de la Magia, seguido por la triste mirada de Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus no había bajado aquella noche a cenar, ni muchas otras. Dumbledore se comenzó a preocupar, pero lo cierto era que, caído el sol, a Remus le gustaba protegerse, confinarse en su despacho de su melancolía, arrebujarse en su propia manta desprovista de esperanza. Recordaba las palabras de la señora Nicked, pero su enloquecida mente no conseguía dejar de figurarse cómo sería el terrible beso del dementor practicado en Sirius Black.

Aquella noche tampoco acudió a cenar, falto de ganas y fuerzas como se encontraba. Se tumbó sobre la cama y encendió el candil de la mesita de noche.

Un golpe en el vidrio de la ventana lo sobresaltó. Una lechuza inquieta picoteaba el cristal evidenciando su presencia. Remus corrió hasta ella y abrió el postigo. Traía un largo pergamino amarillento cuya letra pronto reconoció: era de su hermano, Sorensen.

Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, aproximando el candil y leyó:

_Querido hermano Remus Lupin:_

_Sé que no has recibido una carta en condiciones de mi parte desde hace unas semanas, pero créeme si te digo que estoy bastante ocupado. Mark crece cada día, para cuando lo veas te sorprenderás, y Ángela le consiente todos sus caprichos. No me importa: crece sano y fuerte, que son mi única preocupación._

_Anoche organizamos una reunión en tu casa y te echamos bastante de menos. Helen estuvo bastante alicaída, se nota que te echa en falta. ¡Todos te añoramos! Pero en Hogwarts hacía falta ya un profesor que supiera de lo que hablaba, y por fin se ha sentado._

_Matt está muy revoltoso. Helen lo achaca a la edad o a las hormonas, pero yo creo que es que siente algo que los demás no podemos. Estoy bastante metafísico hoy..._

_Creo que estoy divagando... ¿Sabes lo que realmente echo en falta? Aquellas conversaciones que solíamos tener tú y yo; conversaciones nada triviales de hermanos maduros. Creo que las hemos descuidado un poco¿no te parece? El pergamino es un tanto austero, quisiera que el verano llegara pronto y pudieras regresar, y en el porche de tu casa, te prometo, tendremos las conversaciones más largas que se hayan visto nunca._

_Se despide,_

_Sorensen Fosworth._

_P.D.: Maullidos ha muerto. Lo enterramos ayer en el jardín. Apareció todo estirado en las escaleras que dan al sótano. Helen dice que se cayó, aunque yo no lo creo._

No había hecho más que terminar la carta cuando Remus escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del despacho. Se enfundó el batín, el rostro irradiando preocupación. Tropezó con el candil, que cayó y se apagó. La carta se desprendió de sus dedos y la encontró a los dos días, debajo de la cama.

Se preguntó quién podría ser a aquellas horas. Pero salió de dudas cuando al abrir un resquicio una barba blanca y pujada lo empujó hacia dentro.

–Dumbledore... –dijo con voz cansada–. ¿Qué haces?

El anciano sacó la varita y la apuntó hacia el techo. Un contorno de luz alumbró la estancia. Al ver su rostro, Remus preguntó, con voz más decidida:

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Sirius Black. Ha entrado en la torre de Gryffindor.

Remus se lo quedó mirando atónito, observando como sus ojos azules brillaban en medio de la penumbra sin pestañear. Dio un paso al frente, hacia la puerta, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió, agarrándolo del brazo.

–Ya no está. Se ha ido.

–¿Cómo...?

–Conocía las contraseñas. –A Remus se le desprendió la mandíbula–. Alguien lo debe de estar ayudando desde dentro.

–¿Cómo alguien?

–Alguien, o algo...

–¿Algo?

–Sí, Remus. Hay que estar alerta. Ron Weasley dice haberlo visto con un cuchillo enhiesto junto a su dosel. Y él duerme al lado de Harry.

–Pero ¿cómo lo han dejado pasar?

–Conocía las contraseñas –se limitó a responder, como si estuviera tan cansado que abrir la boca le supusiera un trabajo hercúleo.

–Pero... –tartamudeó Remus.

–Se ha ido, Remus. Habremos de estar alertas. Me temo que no cesará en su empeño de matar a Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, ante el barullo de rumores que se extendió rápidamente, como la póvora, en el castillo, Remus se sentía aturdido. En el desayuno, que pasó silencioso, Rubeus Hagrid le insistió varias veces para que se mostrara de mejor humor.

Remus, que no consideraba que fuera un buen momento para gracias, subrepticiamente contó a su grandullón amigo casi todos los detalles que conocía sobre el ataque. Hagrid, moviendo constantemente su espesa barba, exclamaba de vez en cuando reproches.

Nadie quedaba en el castillo que no supiera nada sobre lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera fuera. Remus no tardó en extender la noticia a su mujer, pidiéndole que le comunicara rápidamente algo si es que llegaba a tener una visión sobre el caso. Pero Helen no parecía muy segura de sí misma.

–Ya sabes que no puedo tener visiones a mi antojo –le recordó.

Remus se sentía abandonado. Su cometido era proteger a Harry Potter, y por dos veces Sirius había alcanzado el cuadro de acceso a la torre en que dormía Harry. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Ron no hubiera llegado a despertar. ¿Acaso estaría Harry muerto ahora?

Se acordó no supo por qué de su madre, a la que hacía infinidad de tiempo que no veía ni como persona ni como fantasma. En su interior sabía que estaba muerta, que, a pesar de la imposibilidad del hecho en sí, alguien la había destruido aunque no fuera corpórea. Y ese alguien, temía, era Sirius Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro día. Un día más... Remus los veía pasar sin prestarles demasiada atención. Sentía nostalgia en Hogwarts. Recordaba momentos mejores, y peores. Recordaba la época de confinamiento a que Dumbledore lo sometió. Acariciaba las frías paredes y se sentía próximo a una maldición incalificable; porque fuera de aquellos muros estaba Sirius, el único amigo que había tenido que quedaba con vida. Y debajo de aquel deseo de encontrarlo, también estaba el deseo de volverse a encontrar cara a cara con una de las personas que había convertido su vida de historia de terror en un cuento de hadas.

Golpeó el muro. ¡No podía pensar así! Sirius ya no era asunto suyo, como bien le había recordado la señora Nicked. Ni su amigo tampoco. Los había fallado. ¡Los había traicionado!

Tenía los nudillos amoratados. Se preguntó por qué habría golpeado el muro, pero no lo recordaba. Se encaminó hacia la ventana y respiró una bocanada de aire puro. Sintió los pulmones inflamados, la mente despejada. Pero el paisaje lo traicionó: desde allí era capaz de ver el lugar exacto en que había matado a su padre, Julius Lupin, cuando la transformación licántropa lo acometió mientras charlaban.

Nunca se había arrepentido de haberlo devorado, pero en su recuerdo estaba la muerte de su madre, asesinada en sus manos.

Se sentó despacio en una silla cochambrosa. Definitivamente aquel día estaba algo alicaído.

–¡Lupin! –provino una voz resonadora desde la chimenea–. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

–¿Snape? –musitó para sí el licántropo.

Se preguntó para qué, cuando había intentado cruzarse lo indispensable con Severus desde que le partiera el labio.

–¿Llamabas, Severus? –preguntó Remus tranquilamente al aparecer por el hueco de la chimenea.

Se asombró al ver a Harry allí. Se preguntó en qué nuevo lío andaría metido. Aunque más intrigante todavía era la razón por la que él estaba allí.

–Sí –respondió Snape con su frío tono–. Le he dicho a Potter que vaciara los bolsillos y llevaba esto.

Se quedó paralizado cuando Snape le tendió el Mapa del Merodeador. Hacía una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio, y la última noticia que tuvo sobre él era que a Ken Fosworth, el primo de Sorensen, se lo había sustraído Argus. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta Harry¿Acaso se lo había robado a su vez al conserje?

–¿Qué te parece? –dijo Snape con teatralidad–. ¿Qué te parece? Este pergamino está claramente encantado con Artes Oscuras. Entra dentro de tu especialidad, Lupin. ¿Dónde crees que lo pudo conseguir Potter?

Remus se limitó a echar un vistazo con atención al mapa, como si fuera la primera vez que sus manos rozaran su desgastado pergamino, y enarcó una ceja.

–¿Con Artes Oscuras? –repitió con voz amable–. ¿De verdad lo crees, Severus? A mí me parece simplemente un pergamino que ofende al que intenta leerlo –adujo observando los interesantes comentarios que los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta habían dejado. Le costó concentrarse para no reírse–. Infantil, pero seguramente no peligroso –comentó divertido–. Supongo que Harry lo ha comprado en una tienda de artículos de broma –inventó.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Snape como si lo pusiera en duda–. ¿Crees que una tienda de artículos de broma le vendería algo como esto¿No crees que es más probable que lo consiguiera directamente de... los fabricantes?

Remus se quedó un momento serio, consciente de que Severus habría podido alguna vez escucharlos llamarlos entre sí por sus pseudónimos. No obstante, decidió adoptar un carácter bromista.

–¿Quieres decir del señor Colagusano o cualquiera de esas personas? –prosiguió–. Harry¿conoces a alguno de estos señores?

–No.

–¿Lo ves, Severus? –inquirió Remus con aire triunfal–. Creo que es de Zonko.

En ese momento entró Ron en el despacho. Llegaba sin aliento. Se paró de pronto delante de la mesa de Snape, con una mano en el pecho e intentando hablar.

–Yo... le di... a Harry... ese objeto –explicó con la voz ahogada–. Lo compré en Zonko hace mucho tiempo...

–Bien –dijo Lupin sonriente–. ¡Parece que eso lo aclara todo! Me lo llevo, Severus, si no te importa. –Plegó el pergamino y se lo metió en la túnica–. Harry, Ron, venid conmigo. Tengo que deciros algo relacionado con el trabajo de los vampiros. Discúlpanos, Severus.

Al salir, Harry se volvió a Remus:

–Señor profesor, yo...

–No quiero disculpas –dijo Remus. Miró a su alrededor–. Da la casualidad de que sé que este mapa fue confiscado por el señor Filch hace muchos años. Sí, sé que es un mapa –dijo ante los asombrados Harry y Ron–. No quiero saber cómo ha caído en vuestras manos. Me asombra, sin embargo, que no lo entregarais, especialmente después de lo sucedido en la última ocasión en que un alumno dejó por ahí información relativa al castillo. No te lo puedo devolver, Harry.

Harry ya lo suponía, y quiso explicarse.

–¿Por qué pensó Snape que me lo habían dado los fabricantes?

–Porque... porque los fabricantes de estos mapas habrían querido sacarte del colegio. Habrían pensado que era muy divertido.

–¿Los conoce? –dijo Harry impresionado.

–Nos hemos visto –adujo lacónicamente. Miró a Harry más serio que nunca–. No esperes que te vuelva a encubrir, Harry. No puedo conseguir que te tomes en serio a Sirius Black, pero creía que los gritos que oyes cuando se te aproximan los dementores te habían hecho algún efecto. Tus padres dieron su vida para que tú siguieras vivo, Harry. Y tú les correspondes muy mal... cambiando su sacrificio por una bolsa de artículos de broma.

»Ahora, si vuelves a escaparte –señaló el mapa–, lo sabré...

Se marchó, consciente de que aquel sermón, sentido por más señas, habría tenido algún efecto en Harry. Tal vez se hubiera pasado, o al menos eso pensó caída ya la tarde, pero él era el encargado de proteger a Harry, y acababa de descubrir que Harry tenía medios para librarse de cualquier protección.

Pero ahora los medios los tenía él... y con ellos podría vigilar a Harry más atentamente que nunca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–No llores, Hagrid –le pidió Remus sin saber qué palabras utilizar para tranquilizarlo–. Lo siento.

–¡Ya te lo dije! –exclamó alzando el puño–. Ese maldito de Lucius Malfoy se iba a meter a la comisión en el bolsillo. Pobre Buckbeak... ¡Él no tuvo la culpa de nada! Fue Malfoy.

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Remus.

–Si ese chico se hubiese quedado quieto... ¡Pero no!

–Pero algo se podrá hacer... –adujo Remus.

–He apelado. El día de la ejecución me darán una respuesta.

El licántropo tragó saliva. Tal y como lo había dicho, daba la impresión de que estuviera ya completamente decidido.

–¿Y para cuándo será... eso? Ya sabes...

Hagrid prorrumpió de nuevo en abundantes sollozos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus empleaba con frecuencia el Mapa del Merodeador. Lo desplegaba cuan largo era y observaba con vaguedad cómo Harry se movía de un lado a otro, siempre en los dominios del castillo, quizá afectado por su regañina o impotente sin el mapa.

Pero una noche encontró algo más: Ron, Hermione y Harry salían, ya caído el sol por el horizonte y alzadas las brumas, muy juntos por los terrenos. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la boca. ¡No podían salir a aquella hora¿Adónde demonios irían? Se detuvieron en la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid y entraron. Entonces se despreocupó, pensando que tan sólo le estarían haciendo una visita para animarlo con respecto al sacrificio del hipogrifo.

Se levantó del escritorio. Anduvo hasta la ventana y contempló el paisaje. Cuánto faltaría para el nacimiento de la luna llena, pensó.

Cuando se volvió a sentar lo vio. Pálido, petrificado, reparó en una etiqueta en la que ponía «Peter Pettigrew», junto a Ron. Como si de una película se tratase, un aluvión de imágenes confusas y rápidas pasó ante sus ojos: la mascota de Ron¡una rata!; Sirius meciendo a Harry cuando era bebé mientras que Peter no se atrevía; «¡está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts!», le había contado Hagrid que clamaba en gritos Sirius por las noches cuando estaba en Azkaban.

–Peter está vivo –musitó.

Aún no lo terminaba de comprender, pero en su mente se perfilaba la cruel realidad que haría a Sirius un fugitivo inocente y a Colagusano un falso difunto.

Volvió a plantar la mirada sobre el mapa y comprobó que ya habían salido los chicos con Peter. Una nueva etiqueta se aproximaba corriendo. Remus se quedó sin aliento. Tropezó con Ron y Peter y los arrastró hasta el sauce boxeador. Harry y Hermione corrían detrás.

–¡Sirius!...

Trepó la silla, salió corriendo sin siquiera acordarse de cerrar el mapa y vagó por los pasillos. Apretó el nudo del sauce boxeador y recorrió la galería que llevaba hasta la Casa de los Gritos, el corazón impaciente, el alma en anhelo. Escuchó voces, gritos. Apresuró el paso.

–¡Estamos aquí arriba! –gritó Hermione–. ¡Estamos aquí arriba¡Sirius Black¡Dense prisa!

Era evidente que lo habían escuchado, que Sirius estaría ya allí. Corrió. Se encontró con la puerta cerrada y, a un golpe de varita, cedió. Entró y observó la escena con disimulado nerviosismo, con el rostro exangüe. Con la varita preparada, la apuntó hacia Harry, que la tenía también en ristre, y lo desarmó. Lo mismo hizo con las dos que sujetaba Hermione, con lo que sólo él quedó armado.

Miró un instante a Harry, que tenía el rostro contraído, lanzó una fugaz mirada a la rata que se revolvía nerviosa en manos de Ron y, por último se dirigió hacia Sirius. Vio en su mirada un brillo especial, el refocilo de volver a ver a las personas queridas después de tan largo tiempo.

–¿Dónde está, Sirius?

Remus aguardó con impaciencia contenida. Sirius, mirándolo con sorpresa, la boca entreabiertos, lo contempló durante unos segundos, impertérrito. Sus miradas, viejas amigas que llevaban tiempo sin encontrarse, se cruzaron con ansias. Con esfuerzo, Sirius levantó la mano y señaló a Ron.

–Pero entonces... – murmuró Remus, mirando tan intensamente a Sirius que parecía leer sus pensamientos–¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que...– De repente, los ojos de Remus se dilataron como si viera algo mas allá de Sirius, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes– ...a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo...

Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Remus, Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

–Profesor Lupin¿qué pasa?– interrumpió Harry en voz alta–. ¿Qué...?

Pero se interrumpió. Remus, sin pensar en nada más, sin pensar en lo que los alumnos pudieran pensar, avanzó hacia Sirius y tiró de él sin esfuerzo: su cuerpo cadavérico y sus carnes consumidas lo hacían casi un peso pluma. Cuando lo tuve en pie frente a él lo abrazó con unas fuerzas arrolladoras, con un ímpetu que rayaba la amistad: era el encuentro de un par de hermanos. Los hermanos de una hermandad: los Merodeadores.

–¡No lo puedo creer!– grito Hermione.

Remus soltó a Sirius y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con ojos espantados.

–Usted...usted...

–Hermione...

–¡...usted y él!

–Tranquilízate, Hermione –le pidió.

–¡No se lo dije a nadie!– gritó Hermione– ¡Lo he estado encubriendo!

–¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor!– exclamó Remus–. Puedo explicarlo...

Avanzó hasta ella, pero la chica lo apuntó con un dedo acusador más terrible y más doloroso que una varita conjurando una maldición asesina hacia su pecho.

–Yo confíe en usted –gritó a Remus, flaqueándole la voz– y en realidad era amigo de él.

–Estáis en un error –explicó Remus serenamente, la cabeza gacha, a modo de una disculpa que realmente no tenía por qué dar–. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora si... Dejadme que os lo explique...

–¡No! –gritó Hermione–. Harry, no te fíes de el. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!

Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Remus que parecía tranquilo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: en su interior una niebla gruesa le había embotado la mente, y sintió los músculos tensos y la voz desaparecida.

–Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione –dijo sonriendo fingidamente–. Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry... –Se estremeció visiblemente–. Pero no voy a negar que soy un hombre lobo.

Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Remus se le acercó preocupado, pero Ron exclamó:

–¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!

Lupin se detuvo en seco. Y entonces, con un esfuerzo evidente, se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:

–¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

–Siglos –contestó–. Desde que hice el trabajo para el profesor Snape.

–Estará encantado –dijo Lupin con poco entusiasmo–. Os puso el trabajo para que alguno de vosotros se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te distes cuenta de que yo siempre estaba emfermo en luna llena¿Te diste cuenta en lo que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?

–Las dos cosas –respondió Hermione en voz baja.

Remus lanzó una risa forzada.

–Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, Hermione.

–No soy tan inteligente –susurró Hermione, visiblemente sonrojada–. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted!

–Ya lo saben –dijo Lupin–, al menos el personal docente lo sabe.

–¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo? –preguntó Ron con voz apagada–. ¿Está loco?

–Hay profesores que opinan que sí –admitió Remus con pesadumbre–. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar.

–¡Y estaba en un error! –gritó Harry con saña–. ¡Ha estado ayudándolo todo este tiempo!

Señalaba a Sirius, que se había dirigido hacia la cama adoselada y se había echado encima, ocultando el rostro con mano temblorosa. Croockshanks saltó a su lado y se subió en sus rodillas ronroneando. Ron se alejó, arrastrando la pierna.

Remus, negando con la cabeza como si aquella discusión le pareciera absurda, dijo:

–No he ayudado a Sirius. Si me dejáis os lo explicare. Mirad... –Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños. Harry cogió la suya asombrado–. Ya veis –prosiguió Lupin, guardándose su propia varita en el cinto–. Ahora vosotros estáis armados y nosotros no. –Lo que ellos no sabían es que Remus se guardaba una carta en la manga: él era capaz de hacer magia sin varita, así que no era un problema interceptar sus ataques, en el hipotético caso de que aquella muestra de confianza no les hubiera servido–. ¿Queréis escucharme?

Harry no sabía que pensar. Observaba a Remus con una mirada dura y rebelde que a éste no pasaba desapercibida.

–Si no lo ha estado ayudando –dijo mirando furiosamente a Sirius–¿cómo sabia que se encontraba aquí?

–Por el mapa –explicó Remus–. Por el mapa del merodeador. Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo...

–¿Sabe utilizarlo? –le pregunto Harry con suspicacia.

–Por supuesto –contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia–. Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático... Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio.

–¿Usted hizo...?

–Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando por que tenía la idea de que tú, Ron y Hermione intentaríais salir furtivamente del castillo para visitar a Hagrid antes de que su hipogrifo fuera ejecutado. Y estaba en lo cierto¿a que sí? –Comenzó a pasear sin dejar de mirarlos, levantando el polvo con los pies–. Supuse que os cubriríais con la vieja capa de tu padre, Harry.

–¿Cómo sabe lo de la capa?

–¡La de veces que vi a James desaparecer bajo ella! –dijo Lupin repitiendo el ademán de impaciencia–. Que llevéis una capa invisible no os impide aparecer en el mapa del merodeador. Os vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos mas tarde dejasteis a Hagrid y volvisteis hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión os acompañaba alguien.

–¿Qué dice? –interrumpió Harry–. Nada de eso. No nos acompañaba nadie.

–No podía creer lo que veía –prosiguió Remus, todavía paseando sin escuchar a Harry–. Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar con vosotros?

–¡No había nadie con nosotros!

–Y entonces vi otro punto que se os acercaba, con la inscripción "Sirius Black". Vi que chocaba con vosotros, vi que arrastraba a dos de vosotros hasta el interior del sauce boxeador.

–¡A uno de nosotros! –dijo Ron enfadado.

–No, Ron –dijo Remus con la voz lacerada–. A dos.

Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron.

–¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? –dijo con amabilidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Ron–. ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?

–Todo –respondió Remus con ese tono enigmático que tanto le había irritado de Dumbledore–. ¿Podría echarle un vistazo, por favor?

Ron dudó. Metió la mano en la túnica. Scabbers salió agitándose como loca. Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar. Croockshanks, todavía en las rodillas de Black, se levantó y dio un suave bufido.

Remus se acercó mas a Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba detenidamente a Scabbers. Era ella, la reconocía. Se revolvía en su puño inquieta, consciente del peligro que corría. Remus se preguntó qué haría allí; cuál sería el terrible destino que los había engañado durante una década completa.

–¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él–. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?

–No es una rata –graznó de repente Sirius.

–¿Qué quiere decir¡Claro que es una rata!

–No lo es –dijo Remus en voz baja–. Es un mago.

–Un animago –aclaró Sirius– llamado Peter Pettigrew.

Era tan absurdo que les costó un rato comprender lo que había dicho. Luego, Ron dijo lo mismo que Harry pensaba:

–Están ustedes locos.

–¡Absurdo! –dijo Hermione con voz débil.

–¡Peter Pettigrew esta muerto¡Lo mató hace doce años!

Señaló a Sirius, cuya cara sufría en ese momento un movimiento espasmódico.

–Tal fue mi intención –explicó, enseñando los dientes amarillos–, pero el pequeño Peter me venció. ¡Pero esta vez me vengaré!

Y dejó en el suelo a Croockshanks antes de abalanzarse sobre Scabbers; Ron grito de dolor cuando Black cayó sobre su pierna rota. Remus se abalanzó sobre su amigo, lo cogió de un brazo y lo apartó de un tirón, el rostro contraído en un grito.

–¡Sirius, no¡Espera¡No puedes hacerlo así¡Tienen que comprender¡tenemos que explicárselo!

–Podemos explicarlo después –gruñó Sirius intentando defenderse de Lupin y dando un zarpazo al aire para atrapar a Scabbers, que gritaba como un cochinillo y arañaba a Ron en la cara y en el cuello, tratando de escapar.

–¡Tienen derecho...a saberlo...todo! –jadeó Remus, sujetando a Sirius–. ¡Es la mascota de Ron¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo¡Y Harry...¡Tienes que explicarle la verdad a Harry, Sirius!

Sirius dejó de forcejear, aunque mantuvo los hundidos ojos en Scabbers, a la que Ron protegía con sus manos arañadas, mordidas y manchadas de sangre.

–De acuerdo, pues –dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada de la rata–. Explícales lo que quieras, pero date prisa, Remus. Quiero cometer el asesinato por el que fui encarcelado...

–Están locos los dos –dijo Ron con voz trémula, mirando a Harry y a Hermione, en busca de apoyo–. Ya he tenido bastante. Me marcho.

Intentó incorporarse sobre su pierna sana, pero Remus volvió a levantar la varita apuntando a Scabbers. No quería que se marchara, ahora no.

–Me vas a escuchar hasta el final, Ron –dijo en voz baja–. Pero sujeta bien a Peter mientras escuchas.

–¡No es Peter, es Scabbers! –gritó Ron, obligando a la rata a meterse en su bolsillo delantero, aunque se resistía demasiado.

Ron perdió el equilibrio. Harry lo cogió y lo tendió en la cama. Sin hacer caso de Sirius, Harry se volvió hacia Remus, lívido de rabia.

–Hubo testigos que vieron morir a Pettigrew –dijo– Toda una calle llena de testigos.

–¡No vieron, creyeron ver! –respondió Sirius con furia, vigilando a Scabbers, que se debatía en las manos de Ron.

–Todo el mundo creyó que Sirius mató a Peter –confirmo Remus– Yo mismo lo creía hasta que he visto el mapa esta noche. Porque el mapa del merodeador nunca miente... Peter está vivo. Ron lo tiene entre las manos, Harry.

Remus pensó que Harry no lo creía. Lo observó cruzando una mirada de cejas enarcadas con su amigo Ron. Sintió un aguijonazo en su cabeza, el principio de una jaqueca provocada por las extrañas experiencias de aquella noche sin fin.

Entonces habló Hermione, con una voz temblorosa que pretendía parecer calmada, como si quisiera que el profesor Lupin recobrara la sensatez.

–Pero profesor Lupin: Scabbers no puede ser Peter Pettigrew... Sencillamente es imposible, usted lo sabe.

–¿Por qué no puede serlo? –preguntó Remus tranquilamente, como si estuvieran en clase y Hermione se limitara a plantear un problema en un experimento con _grindylows_.

–Porque si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, la gente lo habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall. Y yo los estudié en la enciclopedia cuando preparaba el trabajo. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en que animal se convierten y las señales que tienen. Yo busque "Profesora McGonagall" en el registro, y vi que en este siglo solo ha habido siete animagos. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista.

Remus, asombrado, estuvo a punto de aplaudir a la chiquilla, pero la sorpresa de aquella metódica revelación le despegó una carcajada.

–¡Bien otra vez, Hermione! –dijo– Pero el Ministerio ignora la existencia de otros tres animagos en Hogwarts.

–Si se lo vas a contar, date prisa, Remus –gruñó Sirius con voz ronca, que seguía vigilando cada uno de los frenéticos movimientos de Scabbers–. He esperado doce años. No voy a esperar mas.

–De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme, Sirius –dijo Remus–. Yo sólo sé cómo comenzó...

Remus se detuvo en seco. Había oído un crujido tras él. La puerta de la habitación acababa de abrirse. No fue el único: los cinco se volvieron hacia ella. Remus se acercó y observó el rellano.

–No hay nadie.

–¡Este lugar esta encantado! –dijo Ron.

–No lo está –dijo Remus, que seguía mirando a la puerta intrigado–. La Casa de los Gritos nunca ha estado embrujada. Los gritos y aullidos que oían en el pueblo los producía yo. –Se apartó el ceniciento pelo de los ojos, meditó un instante y añadió–: Con eso empezó todo... cuando me convertí en hombre lobo. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no me hubieran mordido... y si no hubiera sido tan temerario.

Estaba tranquilo pero fatigado. Iba Ron a interrumpirle cuando Hermione, que observaba a Remus muy atentamente, se llevó el dedo a la boca.

–¡Chitón!

–Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron –prosiguió Lupin–. Mis padres lo intentaron todo, pero en aquellos días no había cura. La poción que me ha estado dando el profesor Snape es un descubrimiento muy reciente. Me vuelve inofensivo. ¿Os dais cuenta? Si la tomo la semana anterior a la luna llena, conservo mi personalidad al transformarme... Me encojo en mi despacho, convertido en un lobo inofensivo, y aguardo a que la luna vuelva a menguar. Sin embargo, antes de que se descubriera la poción de matalobos, me convertía una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo adulto. Parecía imposible que pudiera venir a Hogwarts. No era probable que los padres quisieran que sus hijos estuvieran a mi merced. Pero entonces Dumbledore llegó a director y se hizo cargo de mi problema, dijo que mientras tomáramos ciertas precauciones, no había motivo para que yo no pudiera asistir a clase. –Remus suspiró y miró a Harry–. Te dije hace meses que el sauce boxeador lo plantaron el año que yo vine a Hogwarts. Esta casa –Remus miró a su alrededor melancólicamente–, el túnel que conduce a ella... se construyeron para que los usara yo. Una vez al mes me sacaban del castillo furtivamente y me traían a este lugar para que me transformara. El árbol se puso en la boca del túnel para que nadie se encontrara conmigo mientras yo fuera peligroso.

Se detuvo a hacer memoria, la vista cansada perdida en la inmensidad de sombras. Aparte de su propia voz, los chillidos constantes y aterrados de Scabbers taladraban sus oídos.

–En aquella época mis transformaciones eran... eran terribles. Es muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo. Se me aislaba de los humanos para que no los mordiera, de forma que me arañaba y me mordía a mí mismo. En el pueblo oían los ruidos y los gritos, y creían que se trataban de espíritus especialmente violentos. Dumbledore alentó los rumores... Ni siquiera ahora que la casa lleva años en silencio se atreven los del pueblo a acercarse. Pero aparte de eso, yo era mas feliz que nunca. Por primera vez tenía amigos, tres estupendos amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y tu padre, Harry, James Potter. Mis tres amigos no podían dejar de darse cuenta de mis desapariciones mensuales. Yo inventaba historias de todo tipo. Les dije que mi madre estaba enferma y que tenia que ir a mi casa a verla... Me aterrorizaba que pudieran abandonarme cuando descubrieran lo que yo era. Pero al igual que tú, Hermione, averiguaron la verdad. Y no me abandonaron. Por el contrario, convirtieron mis metamorfosis no solo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Se hicieron animagos.

–¿Mi padre también? –preguntó Harry atónito.

–Sí, claro –respondió Remus–. Les costó tres años averiguar cómo hacerlo. Tu padre y Sirius eran los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio y tuvieron suerte porque la transformación en animago puede salir fatal. Es la razón por la que el Ministerio vigila estrechamente a los que lo intentan. Peter necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener de James y Sirius. Finalmente, en quinto lo lograron. Cada cual tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse a voluntad en un animal diferente.

–¿Pero en qué benefició eso a usted? –preguntó Hermione con perplejidad.

–No podían hacerme compañía como humanos, así que, lo hacían como animales –explicó Remus–. Un licántropo sólo es peligroso para las personas. Cada mes, abandonaban a hurtadillas el castillo, bajo la capa invisible de James. Peter, como era el mas pequeño, podía deslizarse bajo las ramas del sauce y tocar el nudo que las dejaba inmóviles. Entonces pasaban por el túnel y se reunían conmigo. Bajo su influencia, yo me volvía menos peligroso. Mi cuerpo seguía de lobo, pero mi mente parecía mas humana mientras estaba con ellos.

–Date prisa, Remus –gritó Sirius, que seguía mirando a Scabbers con una horrible expresión de avidez.

–Ya llego, Sirius, ya llego... Al transformarnos se nos abrían posibilidades emocionantes. Abandonábamos la Casa de les Gritos y vagábamos de noche por los terrenos del castillo y por el pueblo. Sirius y James se transformaban en animales tan grandes que eran capaces de mantener a raya a un licántropo. Dudo que algún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto tantas cosas sobre el colegio como nosotros. Y de esa manera llegamos a trazar el mapa del merodeador, el que firmamos con nuestros apodos: Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta.

–¿Qué animal...? –comenzó Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

–¡Aun así era peligroso¡Andar por hay, en la oscuridad con un licántropo¿Qué habría ocurrido si les hubiera dado esquinazo a los otros y mordido a alguien?

–Ése es un pensamiento que aún me reconcome –respondió Remus en tono de lamentación–. Estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces. Luego nos reíamos. Éramos jóvenes e irreflexivos. Nos dejábamos llevar por nuestras ocurrencias. A menudo me sentía culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore. Me había admitido en Hogwarts cuando ningún otro director lo habría hecho, y no se imaginaba que yo estuviera rompiendo las normas que había establecido para mi propia seguridad y la de los otros. Nunca supo que, por mi culpa, tres de mis compañeros se convirtieron ilegalmente en animagos. Pero olvidaba mis remordimientos cada vez que nos sentábamos a planear la aventura del mes siguiente. Y no he cambiado... –Las facciones de Remus se habían tensado y se notaba en la voz que estaba disgustado consigo mismo–. Todo este curso he estado pensando si debería decirle a Dumbledore que Sirius es un animago. Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque soy demasiado cobarde. Decírselo habría supuesto confesar que yo traicionaba su confianza mientras estaba en el colegio, habría supuesto admitir que arrastraba a otros conmigo... y la confianza de Dumbledore ha sido muy importante para mí. Me dejó entrar a Hogwarts de niño y me ha dado un trabajo cuando durante toda mi vida adulta me han rehuido y he sido incapaz de encontrar un empleo remunerado debido a mi condición. Y por eso supe que Sirius entraba en el colegio utilizando artes oscuras aprendidas de Voldemort y de que su condición de animago no tenia nada que ver...Así que, de alguna manera, Snape tenia razón en lo que decía de mí.

–¿Snape? –dijo Sirius bruscamente, apartando los ojos de Scabbers por primera vez desde hacía unos minutos y mirando a Remus–. ¿Qué pinta Snape?

–Está aquí, Sirius –dijo Remus con disgusto–. También da clases en Hogwarts. –Miró a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione–. El profesor Snape era compañero nuestro. –Se volvió otra vez hacia Sirius–: Ha intentado por todos los medios impedir que me dieran el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Le ha estado diciendo a Dumbledore durante todo el curso que no soy de fiar. Tiene motivos... Sirius le gastó una broma que casi lo mata, una broma en la que me vi envuelto.

–Le estuvo bien empleado. –Sirius se rió con una mueca–. Siempre husmeando, siempre queriendo saber lo que tramábamos... para ver si nos expulsaban.

–Severus estaba muy interesado en saber dónde iba yo cada mes –explicó Remus a los tres jóvenes–. Estábamos en el mismo curso¿sabéis? Y no nos caíamos bien. En especial le tenía inquina a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el quidditch... De todas formas, Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la señora Pomfrey cierta tarde que me llevaba hacia el sauce boxeador para mi transformación. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí sólo bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Si hubiera llegado hasta aquí, se habría encontrado con un licántropo totalmente transformado. Pero tu padre, que había oído a Sirius, fue tras Snape y le obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era...

–Entonces, por eso lo odia Snape –dijo Harry–. ¿Pensó que estaba usted metido en la broma?

–Exactamente –admitió un voz fría y burlona que provenía de la pared, a espaldas de Remus.

Severus Snape se desprendió de la capa invisible y apuntó a Remus con la varita. Éste, incrédulo, tragó saliva, con la varita a dos centímetros de sí.

Hermione dio un grito. Sirius se puso de pie de un salto. Harry saltó también como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

–He encontrado esto al pie del sauce boxeador –dijo Snape, arrojando la capa de invisibilidad hacia un lado y sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Lupin con la varita–. Muchas gracias, Potter, me ha sido muy útil.

Snape estaba casi sin aliento, pero su cara rebosaba sensación de triunfo.

–Tal vez os preguntéis como he sabido que estabais aquí –dijo con ojos relampagueantes–. Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te lleve una copa llena. Fue una suerte. En tu mesa había cierto mapa. Me basto un vistazo para saber todo lo que necesitaba. Te vi correr por el pasadizo.

–Severus... –comenzó Remus, pero Snape no lo oyó.

–Le he dicho una y otra vez al director que ayudabas a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar en el castillo, Lupin. Y aquí esta la prueba. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tuvieras el valor de utilizar este lugar como escondrijo.

–Te equivocas, Severus –dijo Remus, hablando aprisa–. No lo has oído todo. Puedo explicarlo. Sirius no ha venido a matar a Harry.

–Dos más para Azkaban esta noche –dijo Snape, con los ojos llenos de odio–. Me encantará saber cómo se lo toma Dumbledore. Estaba convencido de que eras inofensivo¿sabes, Lupin? Un licántropo domesticado...

–Idiota –dijo Remus en voz baja–. ¿Vale la pena volver a meter en Azkaban a un hombre inocente por una pelea de colegiales?

¡Pum!

Del final de la varita de Snape surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas, semejantes a serpientes, que se enroscaron alrededor de la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos de Remus. Éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse, los ojos inyectados en sangre de furia. Con un rugido de rabia, Sirius se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero Snape apuntó directamente a sus ojos con la varita.

–Dame un motivo –susurró–. Dame un motivo para hacerlo y te juro que lo haré.

Sirius se detuvo en seco. Era imposible decir que rostro irradiaba mas odio. Remus se revolvía inquieto y nervioso en el suelo, pensando que aquello había sido una tontería... A quien tenía que haber avisado era a Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer ni a quien creer. Dirigió una mirada a Ron y a Hermione. Ron parecía tan confundido como él, intentando todavía retener a Scabbers. Hermione, sin embargo, dio hacia Snape un paso vacilante y dijo casi sin aliento:

–Profesor Snape, no... no perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir¿no cree?

–Señorita Granger, me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio –dijo Snape con un tono de malicia que no les pasó desapercibido–. Tú, Potter y Weasley os encontráis en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino escapado y de un licántropo. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca.

–Pero si...si fuera todo una confusión...

–¡Cállate, imbécil! –gritó de repente Snape descompuesto–. ¡No hables de lo que no comprendes! –Del final de su varita, que seguía apuntando a la cara de Sirius, salieron algunas chispas. Hermione guardó silencio, mientras Snape proseguía–. La venganza es muy dulce –le dijo a Sirius en voz baja–. ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara!

–Eres tú quien no comprende, Severus –gruñó Sirius–. Mientras este muchacho meta a su rata en el castillo –señaló a Ron con la cabeza–, entraré en él sigilosamente.

–¿En el castillo? –preguntó Snape con voz melosa–. No creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a los dementores en cuanto salgamos del sauce. Estarán encantados de verte, Black... Tanto que te darán un besito, me atrevería a decir...

El rostro de Sirius perdió el escaso color que tenia. Remus, encogido, con las cuerdas torturando su piel, tragó saliva. Alzó el rostro y vio una sonrisa macabra en los delgados labios de Snape.

–Tienes que escucharme –volvió a decir–. La rata, mira la rata...

Pero había un destello de locura en la expresión de Snape que Remus no había visto nunca. Parecía fuera de sí.

–Vamos todos –ordenó. Chascó los dedos y las puntas de las cuerdas con que había atado a Remus volvieron a sus manos–. Arrastraré al licántropo. Puede que los dementores lo besen también a el.

Remus sintió una punzada de miedo en el pecho. Apretó la quijada, irradiando un gesto de desprecio hacia Severus que éste pasó desapercibido. Estuvo tentado de salir corriendo y saltar sobre él, lanzarle un puñetazo, matarlo allí mismo. Pero se contuvo al ver correr a Harry y bloquear la puerta ante la ganchuda narizota del profesor de Pociones.

–Quítate de en medio, Potter. Ya estás metido en bastantes problemas –gruñó Snape–. Si no hubiera venido para salvarte...

–El profesor Lupin ha tenido cientos de oportunidades de matarme este curso –explicó Harry–. He estado solo con él un montón de veces, recibiendo clases de defensa contra los dementores. Si es un compinche de Black¿por qué no acabó conmigo?

–No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de un licántropo –susurró Snape–. Quítate de en medio, Potter.

–¡Da usted pena! –gritó Harry y Remus pegó un bote, impresionado–. ¡Se niega a escuchar sólo porque se burlaron de usted en el colegio!

–¡Silencio¡No permitiré que me hables así! –chilló Snape, más furioso que nunca–. ¡De tal palo tal astilla, Potter¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo, tendrías que agradecérmelo de rodillas¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiera matado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para desconfiar de Black. Ahora quítate de en medio, o te quitaré yo. ¡Apártate, Potter!

Harry se decidió en una fracción de segundo. Antes de que Snape pudiera dar un paso hacia él había alzado la varita. Remus iba a gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero...

–¡Expeliarmo! –gritó.

Pero la suya no fue la única voz que gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus goznes.

Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Ron y Hermione habían intentado desarmar a Snape en el mismo momento que él. La varita de Snape planeó trazando un arco y aterrizó sobre la cama, al lado Croockshanks. Remus se rió por lo bajo al ver a Sirius inconsciente; hubiera deseado haberlo hecho él mismo. Aunque lo más asombroso fue ver que Sirius, lejos de alegrarse o emocionarse ante aquel espectáculo del que pocas veces habían gozado, tenía el rostro tenso, los ojos perdidos y nostálgicos.

–No deberías de haber hecho eso –dijo mirando a Harry–. Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí...

Harry rehuyó los ojos de Sirius. No estaba seguro, ni si quiera en aquel momento, de haber hecho lo que debía.

–¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! –gimoteaba Hermione, mirando asustada a Snape que parecía muerto–. ¡Vamos a tener muchos problemas!

Remus forcejeaba para librarse de las ligaduras. Sirius se inclinó para desatarlo. Remus se incorporó, frotándose los lugares entumecidos por las cuerdas.

–Gracias, Harry –dijo.

–Aun no creo en usted –repuso Harry.

–Entonces es hora de que te ofrezcamos alguna prueba –dijo Sirius–. Muchacho, entrégame a Peter. Ya.

Ron apretó a Scabbers aun mas fuertemente contra el pecho.

–Venga –respondió débilmente–¿quiere que me crea que escapó usted de Azkaban sólo para atrapar a Scabbers? Quiero decir... –Miró a Harry y Hermione en busca de apoyo–. De acuerdo, supongamos que Pettigrew pueda transformarse en rata... Hay millones de ratas. ¿Cómo sabía, estando en Azkaban, cuál era la que buscaba?

–¿Sabes, Sirius? Ésa es una buena pregunta –observó Remus volviéndose hacia Black y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo–. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

Sirius metió dentro de la túnica una mano que parecía una garra y saco una pagina arrugada de un periódico, la alisó y se la enseñó a todos. Era la foto de Ron y su familia que había aparecido en el diario El Profeta el verano anterior. Sobre el hombro de Ron se encontraba Scabbers.

–¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –preguntó Remus a su amigo, estupefacto.

–Fudge –explicó Sirius–. Cuando fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado, me dio el periódico. Y ahí estaba Peter, en primera plana... en el hombro de este chico. Lo reconocí enseguida. Cuántas veces lo vi transformarse. Y el pie de foto decía que el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde estaba Harry...

–¡Santa Rowling! –dijo Remus en voz baja, mirando a Scabbers, luego a la foto y otra vez a Scabbers–. Su pata delantera...

–¿Qué le ocurre? –pregunto Ron poniéndose chulito.

–Le falta un dedo –explicó Sirius.

–Claro –dijo Remus–. Sencillo...e ingenioso. ¿Se lo cortó él?

–Poco antes de transformarse –dijo Sirius–. Cuando lo arrincone, gritó para que toda la calle pudiera oírlo que yo traicione a Lily y a James. Luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos los que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...

–¿Nunca lo has oído Ron? –le preguntó Remus volviéndose hacia los adolescentes–. El mayor trozo que encontraron de Peter fue el dedo.

–Mire, seguramente Scabbers tuvo una pelea con otra rata, o algo así. Ha estado con mi familia desde siempre.

–Doce años exactamente ¿No te has preguntado nunca por que vive tanto?

–Bueno, la hemos cuidado muy bien –adujo Ron.

–Pero, ahora no tiene muy buen aspecto¿verdad? –observo Remus–. Apostaría a que su salud empeoró cuando supo que Sirius se había escapado.

–¡La ha asustado ese gato loco! –repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza a Croockshanks, que seguía ronroneando en la cama.

–Este gato no esta loco –dijo Sirius con voz ronca. Alargó una mano huesuda y acarició la cabeza mullida de Crookshanks–. Es el más inteligente que he visto en mi vida. Reconoció a Peter inmediatamente. Y cuando me encontró supo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que confiara en mí. Finalmente me las arreglé para hacerle entender qué era lo que pretendía, y me ha estado ayudando...

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

–Intento que Peter se me acercara, pero no pudo... Así que se apoderó de las contraseñas para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Según creo, las cogió de la mesilla de un muchacho...

Remus se sorprendió de la explicación. ¿Así que de aquella forma había pasado todo?

–Sin embargo, Peter se olió lo que ocurría y huyó. Este gato¿decís que se llama Croockshanks, me dijo que Peter había dejado sangre en las sábanas. Supongo que se mordió... Simular su propia muerte ya había resultado en una ocasión.

Estas palabras impresionaron a Harry y lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Y por eso fingió su muerte? –preguntó furioso–. Porque sabia que usted lo quería matar, como mató a mis padres.

–No, Harry –dijo Lupin.

–Y ahora ha venido para acabar con él.

–Sí, es verdad –dijo Sirius, dirigiendo a Scabbers una mirada diabólica.

–Entonces yo tendría que haber permitido que Snape lo entregara –gritó Harry.

–Harry –dijo Remus apresuradamente–¿no te das cuenta? Durante todo este tiempo hemos pensado que Sirius había traicionado a tus padres y que Peter lo había perseguido. Pero fue al revés¿no te das cuenta? Peter fue quien traiciono a tus padres. Sirius le siguió la pista y...

–¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Harry–. ¡Era su guardián secreto¡Lo reconoció antes de que usted apareciese¡Admitió que los mató!

Señalaba a Sirius, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos hundidos brillaron de repente, Remus mirándolo con conmiseración hacia él.

–Harry..., la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera matado yo –gruñó–. Persuadí a Lily y James en el ultimo momento para que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizaran a él de guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. La noche en que murieron había decidido ir a vigilar a Peter, a asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inmediatamente de camino a la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos... me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.

Su voz se quebró. Se dio la vuelta.

–Es suficiente –dijo Remus, con una nota de acero en la voz–. Hay un medio infalible de demostrar lo que verdaderamente sucedió. Ron, entrégame la rata.

–¿Qué va a hacer con ella si se la doy? –preguntó Ron con nerviosismo.

–Obligarla a transformarse –respondió Remus–. Si de verdad es solo una rata, no sufrirá ningún daño.

Ron dudó. Finalmente puso a Scabbers en las manos del licántropo. Scabbers se puso a chillar sin parar, retorciéndose y agitándose. Sus ojos diminutos y negros parecían salirse de sus órbitas

–¿Preparado, Sirius? –pregunto Remus.

Sirius ya había recuperado la varita de Snape, que había caído en la cama. Se aproximó a REmus y a la rata. Sus ojos húmedos parecían arder. Asintió.

–¿A la vez? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Venga –respondió Remus, sujetando a Scabbers con una mano y la varita con la otra–. A la de tres. ¡Una, dos y... TRES!

Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de las dos varitas. Durante un momento Scabbers quedó petrificada en el aire, torcida, en posición extraña. Ron gritó. La rata golpeó el suelo al caer. Hubo otro destello cegador y entonces...

Fue como ver la película acelerada de un árbol. Una cabeza brotó del suelo. Surgieron las piernas y los brazos. Al cabo de un instante, en el lugar de Scabbers se hallaba un hombre, encogido y retorciéndose las manos. Croockshanks bufaba y gruñía en la cama, con el pelo erizado.

Era un hombre muy bajo, apenas un poco mas alto que Harry y Hermione. Tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía encogido, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente. Su piel parecía roñosa, casi como la de Scabbers, y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Los miró a todos, respirando rápida y superficialmente. Remus comprobó que sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta, deseando sin duda escapar.

–Hola Peter –dijo Remus con voz amable, como si fuera normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compañeros de estudios–. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

–Si...Sirius. Re...Remus –incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta–. Amigos, queridos amigos...

Sirius levantó el brazo de la varita, pero Remus lo sujetó por la muñeca y le echó una mirada de advertencia. Entonces se volvió a Pettigrew con voz ligera y despreocupada.

–Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James. Quizás te hayas perdido alguno de los detalles más interesantes mientras chillabas en la cama.

–Remus –dijo Pettigrew con voz entrecortada, y éste vio gotas de sudor en su pálido rostro–, no le creerás¿verdad? Intento matarme a mí...

–Eso es lo que hemos oído –dijo Remus más fríamente– Me gustaría aclarar contigo un par de puntos, Peter, si fueras tan...

–¡Ha venido porque otra vez quiere matarme! –chilló Pettigrew señalando a Sirius, y Remus se encogió al ver que utilizaba el dedo corazón porque le faltaba el índice–. ¡Mató a Lily y a James, y ahora quiere matarme a mí...¡Tienes que protegerme, Remus!

El rostro de Sirius semejaba más que nunca una calavera, mientras miraba a Peter Pettigrew con sus ojos insondables.

–Nadie intentará matarte antes de que aclaremos algunos puntos –dijo Remus.

–¿Aclarar puntos? –chilló Pettigrew, mirando una vez mas a su alrededor, hacia las ventanas cegadas y hacia la única puerta–. ¡Sabía que me perseguiría¡Sabía que volvería a buscarme¡He temido este momento durante doce años!

–¿Sabías que Sirius se escaparía de Azkaban cuando nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora? –preguntó Remus frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¡Tiene poderes oscuros con los que los demás sólo podemos soñar! –chilló Pettigrew con voz aguda–. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a salir de allí? Supongo que El–Que–No–Debe–Nombrarse le enseñó algunos trucos.

Sirius empezó a sacudirse con una risa triste y horrible que llenó la habitación.

–¿Qué Voldemort me enseñó trucos? –dijo y Peter Pettigrew retrocedió como si Sirius acabara de blandir un látigo en su dirección–. ¿Qué te ocurre¿Te asustas al oír el nombre de tu antiguo amo? –preguntó Sirius–. No te culpo, Peter. Sus secuaces no están muy contentos de ti¿verdad?

–No sé... que quieres decir, Sirius –murmulló Pettigrew, respirando más aprisa aún. Todo su rostro brillaba de sudor.

–No te has estado ocultando doce años de mí –dijo Sirius–. Te has estado ocultando de los viejos seguidores de Voldemort. En Azkaban oí cosas. Todos piensan que si no estás muerto, deberías aclararles muchas dudas. Les he oído gritar en sueños todo tipo de cosas. Cosas como que el traidor les había traicionado. Voldemort acudió a casa de los Potter por indicación tuya y allí conoció la derrota. Y no todos los seguidores de Voldemort han acabado en Azkaban¿verdad? Aun quedan muchos libres, esperando su oportunidad, fingiendo arrepentimiento... Si supieran que sigues vivo...

–No entiendo de que hablas... –dijo de nuevo Pettigrew, con voz más chillona que nunca. Se secó la cara con la manga y miró a Remus–. No creerás nada de eso, de esa locura...

–Tengo que admitir, Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata –respondió Remus impasible.

–¡Inocente pero asustado! –chilló Pettigrew–. Si los seguidores de Voldemort me persiguen es por que yo metí en Azkaban a uno de sus mejores hombres: el espía Sirius Black.

El rostro de Sirius se contorsionó. Remus pensó que iba a saltar sobre Peter y lo iba a masacrar allí mismo.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –gruñó, y su voz se asemejó de repente a la del perro enorme que había sido–. ¿Yo, espía de Voldemort¿Cuándo he husmeado yo a los que eran más fuertes y poderosos? Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo como no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gusto tener amigos corpulentos para que te protegieran¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo...y James...

Pettigrew volvió a secarse el rostro; le faltaba el aire.

–¿Yo, espía...? Estás loco. No sé cómo puedes decir...

–Lily y James te nombraron guardián secreto sólo porque yo se lo recomendé –susurró Sirius con tanto odio que Pettigrew retrocedió–. Pensé que era una idea perfecta... una trampa. Voldemort iría tras de mí, nunca pensaría que los Potter utilizarían a alguien débil y mediocre como tú... Sin duda fue el mejor momento de tu miserable vida, cuando le dijiste a Voldemort que podías entregarle a los Potter.

Pettigrew murmuraba cosas, aturdido. Remus captó palabras como "inverosímil" y "locura" y se sintió tentado de mandarlo callar.

–¿Profesor Lupin? –dijo Hermione, tímidamente–. ¿Puedo decir algo?

–Por supuesto, Hermione –dijo Remus cortésmente.

–Pues bien, Scabbers..., quiero decir.. este hombre... ha estado durmiendo en el dormitorio de Harry durante tres años. Si trabaja para Quien–Usted–Sabe¿cómo es que nunca ha intentado hacerle daño?

–Eso es –dijo Pettigrew con voz aguda, señalando a Hermione con la mano lisiada–. Gracias. ¿Lo ves, Remus¡Nunca le he hecho a Harry el más leve daño¿Por qué no se lo he hecho?

–Yo te diré por que –dijo Sirius con voz tranquila–. Porque no harías nada por nadie si ni te reporta un beneficio. Voldemort lleva doce años escondido, dicen que está medio muerto. Tú no cometerías un asesinato delante de Albus Dumbledore por servir a una piltrafa de brujo que ha perdido todo su poder¿a que no? Tendrías que estar seguro de que es el más fuerte en el juego antes de volver a ponerte de su parte. ¿Para qué, si no, te alojaste en una familia de magos? Para poder estar informado¿verdad, Peter? Sólo por si tu viejo protector recuperaba las fuerzas y volvía a ser conveniente estar con él.

Pettigrew abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Se había quedado sin habla.

–Eh...¿Señor Black... Sirius? –pregunto tímidamente Hermione. –A Sirius le sorprendió que lo interpelaran de esa manera, y miro a Hermione fijamente, como si nadie se hubiera dirigido a el con tal respeto en los últimos años. Remus no pudo disimular una sonrisita causada por la inocencia de su alumna–. Si no le importa que le pregunte¿cómo escapo usted de Azkaban? Si no empleo magia negra...

–¡Gracias! –dijo Pettigrew, asintiendo con la cabeza–. ¡Exacto¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo...!

Pero Remus lo silenció con una mirada. Sirius fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo con los ojos puestos en Hermione, pero no como si estuviera enfadado con ella: más bien parecía meditar la respuesta.

–No sé cómo lo hice –respondió–. Creo que la única razón por la que nunca perdí la cabeza es que sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo podían absorber... Gracias a eso conservé la cordura y no olvidé quién era...Gracias a eso conservé mis poderes... así que cuando no pude aguantar más me convertí en perro. Los dementores son ciegos como sabéis. –Tragó saliva–. Se dirigen hacia la gente porque perciben sus emociones... Al convertirme en perro, notaron que mis sentimientos eran menos humanos, menos complejos, pero pensaron, claro, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como todo el mundo, así que no se preocuparon. Pero yo me encontraba débil, muy débil, y no tenía esperanza de alejarlos sin una varita. Entonces vi a Peter en aquella foto... comprendí que estaba en Hogwarts, con Harry... en una situación perfecta para actuar si oía decir que el Señor de las Tinieblas recuperaba fuerzas. –Pettigrew negó con la cabeza y movió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a Sirius como hipnotizado–... Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto estuviera seguro de sus aliados..., estaba dispuesto a entregarle al último de los Potter. Si les entregaba a Harry¿quién se atrevería a pensar que había traicionado a lord Voldemort? Lo recibirían con honores...

–Así que ya veis, tenía que hacer algo. Yo era el único que sabia que Peter estaba vivo. Era como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en mi cabeza, y los dementores no pudieran apagarla. No era un pensamiento agradable..., era una obsesión... pero me daba fuerzas, me aclaraba la mente.

Por eso, una noche, cuando abrieron la puerta para dejarme la comida, salí entre ellos, en forma de perro. Les resultaba tan difícil percibir las emociones animales que se confundieron. Estaba delgado, muy delgado... Lo bastante para pasar a través de los barrotes. Nadé como un perro. Viajé hacia el norte y me metí en Hogwarts con la forma de perro... He vivido en el bosque desde entonces... menos cuando iba a ver el partido de quidditch, claro...Vuelas también como tu padre, Harry... –Miró al muchacho, que esta vez no apartó la vista–. Créeme –añadió Sirius–. Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto

Y Harry lo creyó. Asintió con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta.

–¡No!

Pettigrew se había arrodillado, como si el gesto de asentimiento de Harry hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muerte. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las manos unidas en actitud de rezo.

–Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter... tu amigo. No..., tú no...

Sirius amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió.

–Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques.

–¡Remus! –chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia el licántropo, retorciéndose ante el implorante–. Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?

–No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter –dijo Remus acordándose de las diferencias que Sirius y él tuvieron en aquel tiempo–. Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius –dijo Remus despreocupadamente, mirándolo por encima de Pettigrew.

–Perdóname, Remus –dijo Sirius, mirándolo como un perro entristecido.

–No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo –respondió Remus, subiéndose las mangas–. Y a cambio¿querrás perdonar que yo te creyera culpable?

–Por supuesto –respondió Sirius, y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su demacrado rostro. También empezó a remangarse–. ¿Lo matamos juntos?

–Creo que será lo mejor –dijo Remus con tristeza.

–No lo haréis, no seréis capaces... –dijo Pettigrew. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose–. Ron¿no he sido un buen amigo¿una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estás de mi lado¿a que sí?

Pero Ron miraba a Pettigrew con repugnancia.

–¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! –dijo

–Buen muchacho... buen amo... –Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ron–. No lo consentirás... yo era tu rata... fui un buena mascota...

–Si eras mejor como rata que como hombre, no tienes mucho de que alardear –dijo Sirius con voz ronca.

Ron palideció más a causa del dolor, alejó su pierna rota de Pettigrew. Pettigrew giró sobre sus rodillas, se echó hacia delante y asió el borde de la túnica de Hermione.

–Dulce criatura... inteligente muchacha... no lo consentirás... ayúdame...

Hermione tiró de la túnica para soltarla de la presa de Pettigrew y retrocedió horrorizada.

Pettigrew temblaba sin control y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Harry.

–Harry, Harry... que parecido eres a tu padre... igual que él...

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablar a Harry? –bramó Sirius–. ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarlo a la cara¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar a James delante de él?

–Harry –susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia él con las manos extendidas–, Harry, James no habría consentido que me mataran... James habría comprendido, Harry... Habría sido clemente conmigo...

Tanto Sirius como Remus se dirigieron hacia él con paso firme, lo cogieron por los hombros y lo tiraron de espaldas al suelo. Allí quedó, temblando de terror, mirándolos fijamente.

–Vendiste a Lily y a James a lord Voldemort –dijo Sirius, que también temblaba–. ¿Lo niegas?

Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo: parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo.

–Sirius, Sirius¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor de la Tinieblas... no tienes ni idea... Tiene armas que no podéis imaginar... Estaba aterrado, Sirius. Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que sucediera... El Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado me obligó.

–¡No mientas! –bramó Sirius con furia incontenible–. ¡Le habías estado pasando información durante un año antes de la muerte de Lily y James¡Eras su espía!

–¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! –dijo Pettigrew entrecortadamente–. ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él?

–¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo mas malvado de la historia? –preguntó Sirius, furioso, como si la sola mención de la duda acribillara sus oídos–. ¡Sólo vidas inocentes, Peter!

–¡No lo comprendes! –gimió Pettigrew–. Me habría matado, Sirius.

–¡Entonces deberías haber muerto! –bramó Sirius escupiendo saliva al gritar–. ¡Mejor morir que traicionar a tus amigos¡Todos habríamos preferido la muerte a traicionarte a ti!

Remus y Sirius se mantenían uno al lado del otro, con las varitas levantadas.

–Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta –dijo Remus en voz baja– de que si Voldemort no te mataba, lo haríamos nosotros. Adiós, Peter.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se volvió contra la pared.

–¡No! –gritó Harry. Se adelantó corriendo y se interpuso entre Pettigrew y las varitas–. ¡No podéis matarlo! –dijo sin aliento–. No podéis.

Tanto Sirius como Remus se quedaron de piedra. Remus bajó la cabeza, consciente de la misericordia y el perdón de Harry, arrastrando su pena, su propia maldad. Había deseado matar a una persona, a un traidor: el traidor de la Orden del Fénix¡el asesino de sus amigos! Quería convertirse en asesino por asesinar a un asesino vil.

–Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas padres –gruñó Sirius–. Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover un dedo. Ya lo has oído. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para el que toda tu familia.

–Lo sé –jadeó Harry–. Lo llevaremos al castillo. Lo entregaremos a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo matéis.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, y rodeó las rodillas de Harry con los brazos–. Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias.

–Suéltame –dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Pettigrew con asco–. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por que creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya.

Remus asintió amparado detrás de la sombra, mirando a Harry con sus ojos de color miel centelleantes.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, salvo Pettigrew, que jadeaba con la mano crispada en el pecho. Remus y Sirius se miraron y bajaron las varitas a la vez.

–Tu eres la única persona que tiene derecho a decidir, Harry –dijo Sirius–. Pero piensa, piensa en lo que hizo.

–Que vaya a Azkaban –repitió Harry–. Si alguien merece ese lugar es él.

Pettigrew seguía jadeante detrás de él.

–De acuerdo –dijo Remus–. Hazte a un lado, Harry. –Éste dudó–. Voy a atarlo –añadió Remus–. Nada más, te lo juro.

Harry se quitó de en medio. Ésta vez fue de la varita de Lupin de la que salieron disparadas las cuerdas, y al cabo de un instante Pettigrew se retorcía en el suelo, atado y amordazado.

–Pero si te transformas, Peter –gruñó Sirius, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita–, te mataremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?

Harry bajó la vista para observar la lastimosa figura y asintió de forma que lo viera Pettigrew.

–De acuerdo –dijo de repente Remus, como cerrando un trato–. Ron, no sé arreglar huesos como la señora Pomfrey, pero creo que lo mejor será que te entablillemos la pierna hasta que te podamos dejar en la enfermería.

Se acerco a Ron aprisa, se inclinó, le golpeó en la pierna con la varita y murmuró:

–¡Férula!

Unas vendas rodearon la pierna de Ron y la ataron a una tablilla. Remus lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ron se apoyó con cuidado en la pierna y no hizo ni un gesto de dolor.

–Mejor –dijo–. Gracias.

–¿Y qué hacemos con el profesor Snape? –preguntó Hermione, en voz baja, mirando a Snape postrado en el suelo.

–No le pasa nada grave –explicó Remus, inclinándose y tomándole el pulso–. Sólo os pasasteis un poco. Sigue sin conocimiento. Eh... tal vez será mejor dejarlo así hasta que hayamos vuelto al castillo. Podemos llevarlo tal como está. –Luego murmuró–: Mobilicorpus.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Snape se incorporó como si tiraran de él unas cuerdas invisibles atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas. La cabeza le colgaba como una marioneta grotesca. Estaba levantado unos centímetros del suelo y los pies le colgaban. Remus cogió la capa invisible y se la guardó en el forro de la túnica.

–Dos de nosotros deberían encadenarse a esto –dijo Sirius, dándole a Pettigrew un puntapié–, sólo para estar seguros.

–Yo lo haré –se ofreció Remus.

–Y yo –dijo Ron con furia y cojeando.

Sirius hizo aparecer unas esposas macizas. Pettigrew volvió a encontrarse de pie, con el brazo izquierdo encadenado al derecho de Lupin y el derecho al izquierdo de Ron. El rostro de Ron expresaba decisión. Se había tomado la verdadera identidad de Scabbers como una ofensa a su persona. Crookshanks saltó ágilmente de la cama y se puso el primero, con la cola alegremente levantada.

Atravesaron todo el pasadizo como una alegre y extraña comitiva. Al llegar a la obertura de salida, Remus, clavando la punta de su varita en la espalda de Pettigrew, le dijo:

–Un paso en falso, Peter, y...

Salieron a la ventisca de anochecido, se alejaron unos pasos del sauce cuando Remus se detuvo en seco, y con él todos. Un resplandor plateado a sus espaldas había proyectado, larga y oscura, su sombra, pudo percibir mientras su labio inferior se estremecía con espasmos incontenibles. Se giró. Un jirón de nube dejó al descubierto la luna llena, plena, brillante, embriagadora. Remus se la quedó mirando con inmenso dolor, recordando de pronto que no había tomado la poción aquella noche.

–¡Dios mío! –dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada–. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche¡Es peligroso!

–Dejádmelo a mí –ordenó Sirius–. ¡Corred!

Los tres chicos obedecieron, y corrieron de allí a toda prisa, aunque Harry se volvió un par de veces, intranquilo.

–Remus. ¡Remus! –gritó Sirius acercándose a su amigo, cuya transformación se estaba acometiendo, los ojos plateados, la boca rebosante de baba espumosa–. Aguanta, amigo. No eres un animal¡eres una persona! Una buena persona. Lo que hay dentro de ti es lo que importa. ¡Es este corazón el que te domina, Remus!

Pero Remus dejó de esucharlo. Su mente se enturbiaba, sus ojos se apagaban... Su conciencia humana se perdió en la oscuridad del instinto del animal licántropo. No supo qué hizo, pues su mente se había consumido en un sueño maldito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus despertó medio desnudo en la inmensidad del Bosque Prohibido. Gotas de sol se derramaban por su cuerpo tan brillantes como si traspasasen un rosetón gótico. Miró el follaje de verde despertar, por el que se filtraba la luz, con aspecto adormilado, cansado. Tardó unos minutos en adquirir conciencia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Cuando lo hizo, se incorporó de un salto. Obviando el pudor que hubiera podido sentir en otro cualquier momento, salió corriendo, atravesando el bosque, los terrenos desiertos, pues aún era hora temprana. Subió los peldaños de la escalera de mármol de dos en dos e incluso de tres en tres, hasta llegar al despacho del director, ante cuya gárgola pronunció la contraseña.

–Buenos... –Dumbledore lo miró de arriba abajo al entrar el licántropo en su despacho– ...días. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Se sentó detrás de su mesa–. Cualquiera diría que has pasado la noche a la intemperie.

–¡Dumbledore! –exclamó, sentándose, en pos de recuperar el aliento–. Tengo que hablar contigo.

–Te escucho –dijo con solemnidad.

–Esta noche... Yo... –No sabía cómo iba a comenzar a explicárselo. Era consciente de que tendría, por fin, que explicar todo aquello a lo que sentía un pavor horrible tener que confesárselo a su padre adoptivo–. Me he encontrado con Sirius.

Dumbledore enarcó las cejas.

–¿Sí?

–¡Sí! Y con Peter.

Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Qué Peter?

–Pettigrew.

–Está muerto, Remus. ¡No digas sandeces!

–No estoy diciendo sandeces. –Tomó aire–. Tengo que confesarte algo, Dumbledore. –El anciano enarcó las cejas y prestó mucha atención–. Cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, cuando debía estar en la Casa de los Gritos... yo... Te desobedecí. –Remus hubiera deseado que Dumbledore lo interrumpiera con cualquier pregunta, por banal que fuera–. Me paseaba por el castillo... Con Sirius, Peter y James.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? –inquirió Dumbledore.

–Se conviritieron en animagos ilegales. James era un ciervo; Sirius, un perro; y Peter, una rata. ¡Así escapó Sirius de Azkaban! Pero es inocente. Creyó que James y Lily estarían más seguros con Peter, porque nadie creería que estarían con él. ¡Colagusano era el traidor! Sirius no lo mató. Peter escapó transformado en rata por las alcantarillas. Y ha estado todo este tiempo escondido, convertido en mascota de Ron. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Dumbledore se puso en pie con teatralidad.

–Vaya –fue lo único que dijo–. Si me lo hubieras dicho un poco antes...

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó volviéndose, preocupado.

–Snape lo capturó anoche. Al parecer, no fuiste el único que te encontraste con él. Fudge vino. Los dementores le han dado el beso.

Remus se apretó con fuerza el pecho, sintiendo que algo lo oprimía desde dentro. Se dejó caer en su asiento, escurriéndose lentamente, pensando que todo había sido en vano; pensando que el único culpable aún seguía con vida.

Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro y el licántropo se volvió. Vio en el anciano director una expresión que nunca había utilizado con él.

–¿Por qué me desobedeciste¿Por qué me mentiste?

–¿Cómo?

–Cuando yo pensaba que estabas seguro en tu escondite¡estabas poniendo en peligro la vida de mis estudiantes!

Remus, sin poderlo soportar ya más, se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró desconsoladamente, con un manantial de lágrimas deslizándose por sus sin color mejillas.

–No sabes cuánto me pesa. Fuimos unos inconscientes, lo sabemos. Pero..., Dumbledore.

–¡Me desobedeciste! –exclamó Dumbledore sin disimular su creciente enojo–. Creí en ti, Remus. Te ayudé. ¿Y cómo me lo pagaste, eh? –Remus sollozó–. ¿Cómo¡Poniendo en peligro la vida de tus compañeros, la de tus propios amigos¡Oh, Remus¡Remus! –gritó, y éste alzó la cabeza impresionado un momento para volverla a bajar–. ¿Cómo pudisteis? Os creía más sensatos. Tres animagos ilegales y un licántropo. ¿En qué estabais pensando? –Se sentó en su silla con el rostro ahogado en arrugas pronunciadas–. Con lo que me costó... Con lo que tuve que pasar para que te aceptasen, Remus... me lo pagaste así, de esa forma. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh¿O pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?

–Yo...

–Mejor no digas nada –lo interrumpió–. Me has defraudado, Remus. Creí en ti, te apoyé, te ayudé. Eras la persona que más me importaba en el mundo. Y es así como me lo pagabas... Así. Remus. Así. Me has defraudado, Remus.

–Yo... Dumbledore, yo...

–Me has defraudado... ¡Cuánto hice por ti, así es recompensado, Remus¿Cómo volveré a confiar en ti¿Acaso todo ha sido mentira? Tu cariño, tu obediencia... ¿acaso fingidos¿Te conozco, Remus, o también hay un engaño detrás de tu rostro?

–Yo...

–Paseándote de noche... convertido en lobo... ¡Con la de protección que habíamos ideado! En vano... Toda mi confianza desechada; mi protección burlada; ¡yo mismo, burlado! Remus. ¡Burlado por ti!

–Yo... Lo siento, yo...

Dumbledore se levantó de súbito, le cogió el mentón y le alzó el rostro a fin de que no pudiera bajarlo y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

–Repite eso –le pidió amablemente.

–Lo siento –dijo.

Dumbledore asintió. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio con las manos cruzadas.

–Yo también lo siento –confesó–. Pero me has fallado, Remus. Y me duele, bien que lo sabes. Tampoco nunca me ha gustado darte escarmientos, cosa que hoy he hecho, pero debo confesar que no ha sido divertido. –Remus no lo comprendió, y esperó atento en la interminable pausa que el anciano se concedió–. Sirius no está muerto, Remus. Escapó. –Un vuelco en el pecho, de regocijo y contento, lo hizo casi exclamar y saltar de júbilo. Se limitó a sonreír, derramando sanas y silenciosas lágrimas de felicidad, olvidando por un instante el enojo de su mentor–. Voló sobre Buckbeak anoche.

–Pero Buckbeak debe de estar muerto –replicó–. Lo iban a sacrificar anoche.

–Cierto. Lo iban. Harry y Hemione liberaron anoche al hipogrifo y volaron hasta el despacho de Flitwick, donde se encontraba Sirius. Lo liberaron.

–¿Cómo? Es imposible... No pudo ser, porque...

–Un giratiempo –explicó concisamente Dumbledore, que todavía seguía reticente, y Remus, sonriendo, asintió–. Interrogué a Sirius y vi que en sus ojos no había mentira. La versión coincidía con la de los chicos, y ahora con... la tuya. Con todos menos con la de Severus. Le dije lo que tenían que saber para salvarlo; porque si no, a estas horas, nuestro amigo estaría... muerto.

Remus respiró aliviado.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y caminó hasta la chimenea, en cuya repisa tomó algo.

–Toma –dijo–. Esto me lo ha dado Severus. Es tu varita. –Se la alargó–. Se te cayó al afrontar tu transformación y la dejaste olvidada al internarte en el bosque.

–Gracias –se limitó a responder Remus.

El director se volvió a sentar.

–¡Ah! Antes de pasar a las malas noticias... Me consta que Harry ha aprovechado las clases antidementores que le has dado. –Remus sonrió–. Anoche conjuró un _patronus_ corpóreo.

–¿Que hizo qué?

Dumbledore sonrió, recordando el momento en que, asomado él por la ventana, había visto cómo un Harry surgido detrás de un seto convocaba un brillante y poderoso _patronus_. Así es. Cuando te internaste en el bosque, al grupo, desfallecido, lo atacó el conjunto de dementores. Harry convocó un ciervo plateado.

–¿Un ciervo? –repitió impresionado.

–Sí, un ciervo. Y según se me ha explicado esta noche por dos veces, su padre era Cornamenta.

Remus, sin saber dónde posar la mirada, notó en la voz del director cierto resentimiento al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras. Asintió esperanzado, consciente de la grandeza de Harry Potter. Se sentía como un padre para él.

–Esta noche ha salido mejor de lo que imaginaba –dijo.

–¿Eso crees? –lo interrogó Dumbledore con una profunda mirada, la sonrisa nada pronunciada, el rostro lívido, la expresión del rostro conferida en una tristeza contagiosa. Remus volvió a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado–. Baja a la enfermería. No estás bien.

Dio la vuelta a la silla y se quedó contemplando el lienzo de vivos colores que se abría desde la ventana. Remus, nostálgico, se levantó despacio, sin apenas hacer ruido, y salió del despacho con una agobiante sensación de desapego a aquel hombre que para él era más que un padre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El licántropo dormía profundamente cuando escuchó murmullos a su alrededor, susurros femeninos que lo despertaron. Las siluetas que los producían, dibujadas en el blanco dosel de la enfermería bañado por el sol, se revolvían inquietas.

–¿Qué? –inquirió con una vocecita aguda la señora Pomfrey–. ¿Cómo es eso posible, Minerva?

–Pues como te he dicho, Poppy, como te he dicho... Yo tampoco lo he creído posible. No sé cómo se lo vamos a decir al pobre. No sé cómo se lo va a tomar.

–Pues ¿cómo se lo va a tomar? Pero ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido a Severus contarlo? El director nos prohibió completamente decir ni una palabra.

–Ya, ya. Al parecer, dice, se le escapó.

–¿Se le escapó¡Ja!

–¡Poppy! –la reprendió McGonagall–. No creo que Severus fuera con la intención de contarles a todos... –bajó el tono de voz– que Remus es un hombre lobo.

Remus no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. La señora Pomfrey, alarmada, descorrió el dosel con violencia y corrió a socorrer al licántropo, a quien creía en proceso de ahogamiento.

–¿Lo saben? –inquirió sin voz–. ¿Lo saben ya todos?

McGonagall se volvió entristecida. La señora Pomfrey lanzó una hirsuta mirada a su compañera y, seguidamente, una cálida al profesor. Le asintió con dulzura, sonriendo a medias: una triste mueca que denotaba su dolor.

El mundo de Remus se había derrumbado en una mañana, así como en una noche había crecido. Su corazón palpitaba con violencia en un pecho que no le pertenecía, que se ahogaba en lamentos y dudas ajenas.

Se levantó de un salto, se quitó la camiseta de la enfermería y se puso la túnica.

–¿Adónde vas, Remus? –inquirió con voz chillona la enfermera.

–A mi despacho –sentenció Remus deteniéndose–. Me voy. Sí, sí, me voy –reiteró ante las incrédulas miradas de ambas mujeres–. Dimito. Prefiero ser yo quien dimita a que venga pavoneándose Lucius Malfoy liderando el Consejo de Estudiantes y me diga con una media sonrisa que me largue de aquí. Me voy.

–No, Remus –lloriqueó la señora Pomfrey, que había tenido hacia Remus un gran cariño desde pequeño al tenerlo que tratar directamente ella cuando ingresó en Hogwarts–. Reconsidéralo.

–Lo siento, Poppy. Gracias por todo. McGonagall¿podrías decirle a Dumbledore que me prepare un coche? Tengo ganas de dar un paseo para despejarme. –Resopló–. Se veía venir. Esta situación era insostenible.

Sonrió, aunque su gesto estaba vacío, hueco.

–Pero... ¿por qué? –gimoteó la enfermera.

–Porque no puedo arriesgarme, Poppy, a que de nuevo vidas inocentes corran peligro por mi culpa. Me voy ya. Dile eso a Dumbledore, por favor. Díselo.

Y salió de la enfermería con paso ligero.

En un principio pensó dirigirse al despacho de Severus y volverle a partir el labio, pero no estaba de humor. Su secreto se había extendido. Guardando la compostura entró en su despacho y recogió todos sus enseres, parándoselos a mirar de vez en cuando y comprobando el poco cariño que aquella escuela había tenido para con él. Encontró el mapa en el escritorio, tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior, abierto, con los letreros paseándose por doquier. Vio el de Severus en su despacho y le hirvió la sangre. Después, viendo el suyo propio, observó que una mota con la etiqueta «Harry Potter» se aproximaba por un corredor aledaño. En unos minutos había llegado.

Harry llamó a la puerta.

–Te he visto venir –dijo Remus sonriendo, aparentando normalidad.

–Acabo de estar con Hagrid –dijo Harry sin andarse por las ramas. Remus bajó la vista y plegó el mapa–. Me ha dicho que ha presentado usted la dimisión. No es cierto¿verdad?

–Me temo que sí –repuso con tristeza.

Comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesa y a vaciar su contenido.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry–. El Ministerio de Magia no lo creerá confabulado con Sirius¿verdad?

–No. El profesor Dumbledore se las ha arreglado para convencer a Fudge de que intenté salvaros la vida. –Suspiró–. Ha sido el colmo para Severus. Creo que ha sido muy duro para él perder la Orden de Merlín –explicó lo que McGonagall le había dicho antes de pasar las últimas cinco horas en la enfermería–. Así que él... por casualidad... reveló esta mañana en el desayuno que soy un licántropo.

–¿Y se va sólo por eso?

Remus sonrió con ironía.

–Mañana a esta hora empezarán a llegar las lechuzas enviadas por los padres. No consentirán que un hombre lobo dé clase a sus hijos, Harry. Y después de lo de la última noche, creo que tienen razón. Pude haber mordido a cualquiera de vosotros... No debe repetirse.

–¡Es usted el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido nunca¡No se vaya!

Remus se sintió halagado; esperó que el rubor en las mejillas no lo traicionara. Se limitó a negar, solícito, con la cabeza, mientras proseguía vaciando los cajones. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de chismes que había conseguido almacenar en tan poco tiempo.

–Por lo que el director me ha contado esta mañana –dijo Remus–, la noche pasada salvaste muchas vidas, Harry. Si estoy orgulloso de algo es de todo lo que has aprendido. Háblame de tu _patronus_.

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Harry anonadado.

–¿Qué otra cosa podía haber puesto en fuga a los dementores?

Harry contó a Remus lo que había ocurrido. Al terminar, Remus, más alegre, volvía a sonreír:

–Sí, tu padre se transformaba siempre en ciervo. Lo adivinaste. Por eso lo llamábamos Cornamenta. –Vio la capa invisible y se la tendió a Harry–. Toma, la traje la otra noche de la Casa de los Gritos. Y... –titubeó cuando su mano se encontró con el Mapa del Merodeador. Pensó que a James le hubiera gustado que su hijo lo conservara–. Ya no soy profesor tuyo, así que no me siento culpable por devolverte esto. A mí ya no me sirve. Y me atrevo a creer que tú, Ron y Hermione le encontraréis utilidad.

Harry, al aceptarlo, le hizo una pregunta:

–Usted me dijo que Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta me habrían tentado para que saliera del colegio..., que lo habrían encontrado divertido.

–Sí, lo habríamos hecho –confirmó Remus, cerrando la maleta–. No dudo que a James le habría decepcionado que su hijo no hubiera encontrado ninguno de los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo el mapa y la capa invisible. Era Dumbledore, que saludó a ambos con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas de anciano.

–Tu coche está en la puerta, Remus –anunció con solemnidad.

–Gracias, director.

Remus cogió su vieja maleta desvencijada y el depósito vacío del _grindylow_.

–Bien. Adiós, Harry –dijo sonriendo–. Ha sido un verdadero placer ser profesor tuyo. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión. Señor director –dijo para mantener las apariencias delante de Harry, además de la evidente distancia que aquella mañana se había solapado entre ellos como una insondable muralla de piedra–, no hay necesidad de que me acompañe hasta la puerta. Puedo ir solo.

–Adiós entonces, Remus –dijo el anciano escuetamente, alargándole una mano que Remus, no sin mirarla asombrado antes, le estrechó. El anciano la apartó rápidamente.

Al salir, Remus dirigió una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa sentida a Harry, y se marchó.

Recorrió los que serían sus últimos pasos en Hogwarts, los últimos que daría hasta que mucho tiempo después, cuando el mundo de nuevo hubiera bendecido a Remus con su varita de gracia y goce de fortuna, tendría que regresar.

A la puerta, efectivamente, lo aguardaba un carruaje tirado por sendos thestrals. Remus, que tenía ganas de partir del castillo, se acomodó rápidamente en el coche y sintió la fuerte embestida de los animales. Ni siquiera se asomó por la ventanilla para ver el castillo desaparecer en el horizonte, achicándose más y más bajo el sol abrasador. Dejó la cortinilla rosa solapando su vista, los ojos cerrados, el alma cansada: habían sido tantas vivencias en tan poco tiempo...

Se apeó en la estación de Hogsmeade y compró un billete para la estación más próxima. Quería tomarse su tiempo, despejar las ideas sobre el traqueteo de las vigas, observando el veloz paisaje moverse a su paso. Se acomodó en uno de los últimos vagones, donde lo acompañaron un par de brujos gordos y barbudos y una bruja joven que lo miraba lasciva, de forma que Remus, rehusando su mirada, no pudo concentrarse; además sus pensamientos seguían siendo borrones de tinta en su mente, chorreando, destilando su negra perfidia sobre él. Cerró los ojos. Hubiera deseado dormir, olvidarse de todo por unos instantes, pero no lo consiguió. De pronto, como alzado de los mismísimos infiernos por una mano amiga, se acordó de Sirius y de Helen; al primero lo acababa de recuperar, el único amigo que le quedaba; a la segunda estaba en ciernes de reencontrarla. El corazón se despejó de toda preocupación, como las nubes que se abren al sol de primavera y el rocío brilla sobre todas las flores del campo; entonces ya nadie se acuerda de lo malo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con la llave y soltó la maleta en la entrada. Cerró la puerta con un portazo para ver si alguien acudía a él. Se desprendió del abrigo y lo soltó sobre el perchero, tranquilamente.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Helen desde el piso superior.

–Soy yo –respondió Remus escuetamente.

–¡Remus! –gritó.

Bajó la escalera corriendo para abrazarlo y besarlo. Al recibir Remus tan acogedora bienvenida, se olvidó por completo de si ya sabía medio mundo que él era licántropo o si Peter estaría libre por ahí, descubierto por fin.

–No te esperaba todavía –reconoció Helen–. ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí¿Dumbledore te ha dado ya las vacaciones?

–No, Helen, no es eso. –La apartó cortésmente y se dejó caer sobre el sofá–. He dimitido.

En el rostro de Helen, la sonrisa que instantes antes se dibujara se fue consumiendo lentamente, hasta que de ella sólo quedó un ceño fruncido y un "por qué" que no conseguía pronunciar. Se sentó a su lado, le cogió una mano que le acarició y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó con el tono de voz más dulce que Remus había escuchado en su vida.

–Severus le ha dicho a todo el mundo que soy un licántropo.

–¿Que ha hecho qué¿Qué? –Soltó la mano de su marido, pues las suyas mismas se empezaron a crispar. Se puso en pie, nerviosa–. ¿Está loco?

Fue a la chimenea y cogió un tarro de encima de la repisa.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Remus.

–¿Qué hago? Pues ir a hablar con ese gilipollas demente.

Remus, de un salto, se plantó ante ella. La tomó del antebrazo delicadamente y le pidió solícitamente que no lo hiciera. «No lo hagas, por favor. No lo hagas, por mí.»

–Pero ¿por qué¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

–Dice que se le ha escapado. –Remus rió amargamente–. La verdad es que no se lo cree ni él.

Helen agarró la espalda del licántropo con sus manos y lo abrazó, arrebujándose en su pecho falta de cariño.

–Lo que has tenido que pasar, mi vida.

Remus se apartó suavemente. Anduvo hasta la mesa y se apoyó sobre ella con el cuello tirante. Helen se acercó por detrás, le puso una mano encima y lo interrogó con la mirada.

–Anoche... Anoche me encontré con Sirius Black.

Los oscuros ojos de Helen se abrieron inusitadamente. Indagó con ellos en la mirada clara de ojos brillantes y dorados de su marido. El brillo, las estrellas, se hacían cada vez más evidentes en los de Helen.

–¿Lo viste¿Viste a ese canalla¿Le diste su merecido?

–No, Helen. –La estrella de un ojo de la adivina se vació en una gruesa lágrima–. Sirius... Sirius es inocente.

La mujer apretó el ceño, sin desviar su inquietante mirada. Al cabo se apartó, vuelta de espaldas, la boca ligeramente abierta, la mente confusa.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó sin voz–. Tus ojos no mienten, Remus. Pero Sirius...

Remus se plantó delante de ella y le puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. La mujer, mirándolo, calló.

–Déjame que te lo explique. –Acercó su rostro al de ella, los ojos completamente abiertos–. Mírame a los ojos y leerás en ellos la verdad que a mí me costó comprender. El asesino, el traidor, es Peter. –Helen ahogó un grito, pero no desvió ni un ápice sus ojos de los de Remus–. Él vive también. No en nuestro recuerdo ni esas chorradas. Lo vi anoche también a él. ¿Recuerdas que podía transformarse en rata? –Helen asintió–. Sirius le confió a él a James y Lily. Pensaba que Voldemort iría detrás de él y que tal vez lo torturaría. Prefería morir que ser sometido a la maldición _imperius_ y sucumbir a ella. Protegió a James y Lily más allá de su propia existencia, pero se equivocó. Creyó que nadie pensaría que Peter... –Rió con esa mezcla de desesperanza y desasosiego que embarga a los corazones tristes–. Los entregó. Sirius fue detrás de él para matarlo, y lo encontró. No fue Sirius quien mató a aquellos muggles, sino Peter. Usándose de la despiadad que lo había apoderado aquella noche, lanzó el maleficio sobre su hombro y se escabulló entre las alcantarillas convertido en una infesta rata de cloaca. Anoche lo vi, Helen¡lo vi! Con mis propios ojos. Sirius llevaba detrás de él todo este tiempo, pero se ha vuelto a escapar. ¡Y Sirius también! Tienes que creerme. Sirius es inocente.

La mujer asintió repetidas veces.

–Te creo –dijo–. Te creo, Remus, te creo.

Remus se desplomó sobre el sofá. Se pasó la mano por los ojos, cansado. Helen se sitúo a su lado y le sonrió.

Helen abrió la boca varias veces, pero la cerraba inmediatamente, la vista perdida en la inmensidad. Por fin la posó sobre Remus y le preguntó:

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Me preocupa algo más.

–¿Qué? A mí puedes contármelo.

–Es sobre mi madre. Yo creía que la había matado Sirius.

–¿Sirius? –Helen cabeceó como quitándose un pensamiento extraño de encima–. Pero Sirius no... Remus, a tu madre la mató tu padre, me dijiste.

–Ya. Eso ya lo sé. Pero como fantasma desapareció de una forma muy extraña. Dumbledore nunca me supo decir qué fue de ella. Yo creo que la mataron. Y hasta ahora creía que fue Sirius. ¡Pero ya no puede ser!

Helen sintió un zumbido en los oídos, se encogió y profirió un grito de sorpresa. Remus la zarandeó suavemente, preocupado. Helen alzó la vista lentamente, con la frente sudada.

–¿Qué has visto? –le preguntó.

–A tu madre –reveló–. Murió por un encantamiento llamado _deletrius_. Consigue hacer desvanecer hasta lo que no es corpóreo, Remus. –Se detuvo, Remus interrogándola con la mirada–. Ahora no tengo más remedio que creerte, Remus. Me tengo que dejar arrastrar por la evidencia. Lo he visto. A tu madre la volvió a matar Peter.

Remus flexionó la espalda. Se echó hacia delante, se agarró del pelo y se lo despeinó, respirando con irregularidad. Al levanterse, Helen vio en sus facciones un nuevo ímpetu.

–Voy a matar a esa rata traidora –exclamó el licántropo–. Con estas manos lo ahogaré hasta que me pida clemencia. Pero no habrá ni asomo de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Ahí va! Poco largo que era... Ya os previne sobre ello. Ochenta capítulos de memorial, ochenta de capítulo... Y es que últimamente MDUL está que se sale. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque el final (sobre todo en la Casa de los Gritos) es un poco precipitado. Pero, pese a todo ello, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Sin embargo, como vosotros, los lectores, sois un grupo bastante heterogéneo, no quiero sino dejaros más tiempo del habitual para que podáis leerlo sin holgura, ya que considero que dos semana es tiempo escaso para poder leerlo, en verdad. Por ello pienso dar en esta ocasión aproximadamente un mes hasta el próximo capítulo: el **9 de diciembre** es la fecha electa de aparición del siguiente capítulo. Y espero que lo comprendáis todos: porque, aunque haya quienes puedan cogerlo con muchas ganas y leerlo de una sentada, también hay para quienes esto será un muermo intragable y se necesitará más tiempo y también habrá los habituales, como yo, con poco tiempo hasta para respirar. Por eso creo que un mes es más que fecha suficiente de respiro hasta colgar el próximo capítulo y así podernos poder todos a la altura. Y es que ochenta páginas son muchas páginas...

Avance del capítulo 52 (**UNA SOMBRA EN CIERNES**): Descubriremos el baúl de la correspondencia de Remus de esos meses. Remus recibirá un hermoso regalo que le será de utilidad dentro de tres años, cuando todo sea diferente, pues... «¿Qué es poesía, dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¡Qué es poesía¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía... eres tú.» Las risas no escasearán, esta vez gracias, fundamentalmente, a Ángela Fosworth, quien expondrá el ensayo "el género fálico Lupin". Los batracios serán exterminados por mano sin conciencia. Mas será al final, tras el reencuentro con _Ladridos_, cuando "una sombra en ciernes", "la" sombra, aparezca, y nos deje estupefactos, pues de su mano vienen el terror y la destrucción prontos a ocurrir.

Un fuerte saludo.


	52. Una sombra en ciernes

**¡FANFICTION ME ODIA! **(No sé por qué, pero parece que Ana Espinosa y yo tenemos patentada esta frase). **ME CONECTÉ EL VIERNES PARA DEJAR PUNTUALMENTE, COMO ACORDÉ, EL CAPÍTULO, PERO LA PÁGINA NO ME DEJÓ. ESPERO QUE HOY HAYA MEJOR SUERTE** (si lees esto, la hubo...). **ESPERO DISCULPÉIS EL RETRASO.**

DE ENDIMIÓN Y CLICIE

«Sentado Endimión al pie de Atlante,

enamorado de la Luna hermosa,

dijo con triste voz y alma celosa:

"En tus mudanzas ¿quién será constante?

»Ya creces en mi fe, ya estás menguante,

ya sales, ya te escondes desdeñosa,

ya te muestras serena, ya llorosa,

ya tu epiciclo ocupas arrogante;

»ya los opuestos indios enamoras,

y me dejas muriendo todo el día,

o me vienes a ver con luz escasa".

Oyole Clicie y dijo: "¿Por qué lloras,

pues amas a la Luna que te enfría?

¡Ay de quien ama al Sol que sólo abrasa!"»

(Lope de Vega, _Rimas_, en _Rimas humanas y otros versos_, ed. de Antonio Carreño, Barcelona, Crítica, 1998).

¡Bienvenidos a la quincuagésimo segunda parte de MDUL! Tenía unas ganas de decir esto...

Respondo "reviews" (también tenía muchas ganas de decir esto):

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. Mi niña... (cariñosamente, claro). ¿Cómo estás? En primer lugar, mil perdones, mil millones, por decir "anárquica" en lugar de "anarquista"; lo que demuestra que soy más "anárquico" que nunca. Siempre se agradecen las correcciones que aumentan y mejoran el saber. Mil perdones, mil gracias. Yo a ti también te considero una camarada (extraño vocablo cuando conoces toda la carga semántica que en este uso transmite), pero no sólo una camarada política, republicana o roja (por enumerar sucintamente nuestros galardones de guerra), sino, más allá, una camarada poética; ¿o es que acaso los espíritus libres vamos a ser menos y no vamos a tener nuestra propia camaradería? Es más, una persona que critica tan racionalmente todo cuanto escribo no puede soslayar tal título, de manera que espero que empieces a usarlo con orgullo, que yo te encomiendo tal derecho. Me haces enrojecer con todo lo que dices; en realidad creo que sé hilvanar la historia hasta mis propósitos personales porque he trabajado mucho tiempo con el argumento. Cuando se te ocurre una idea y te lanzas en seguida a plasmarla, ¡error!; hay que dejarla madurar, que crezca, que se desarrolle... O incluso que muera si es infructífera. Todo es probar, ya verás. En cuanto al remedio contra la licantropía, fue lo primero a lo que Elena me puso a trabajar; quiero que lo cure... Pero yo siempre dejo la puerta abierta al horror: ...¿y si la poción no resulta conveniente o acertada y muta la licantropía? Habrá que estar pendientes a próximas entregas (ya he dicho algunas veces que MDUL va a ponerse cada vez más interesante). Adriana (empleo este tu verdadero nombre porque me gusta mucho más), te mando un beso enorme en agradecimiento al recibido. Saludos de la Helen Lupin de carne y hueso.

**NAYRA**. Hola, Sarita. Espero que no hayas esperado triste hasta el día de hoy en que actualizaba, como me prometiste. O, acaso, si has estado triste que no haya sido a causa mía, sino... los exámenes por ejemplo. Espero que éstos te hayan salido bien y las pocas asignaturas que te quedaron a recuperar a este curso las saques adelante con excelentes calificaciones; no esperaría menos de ti. Perdona que no haya aparecido mucho últimamente, que desde el correo en respuesta al que tú me enviaste en agradecimiento a la felicitación, apenas he podido coger un ordenador que tuviera conexión a Internet. Estoy muy liado, sí, pero se sobrelleva con un optimismo que hasta a mí mismo me extraña. No te preocupes por la tardanza en relación a tu "fanfic": esperaremos pacientemente. Es comprensible que, llegada una determinada época, se haga difícil escribir y, por ende, actualizar. Tú ya sabes: en el momento en que termines un nuevo capítulo, me lo notificas y yo, a la menor brevedad espero (el tiempo últimamente no es producto de mis actos), trataré de leerlo para darte mi puntual y jovial opinión. Aunque espero no ser tan crítico como las otras veces; ya sabes por qué lo hacía: por qué me gusta ser un cabronazo (ejem ejem...); habrá que verme a mí de profesor. ¡No, es broma, porque quiero colaborar en tu éxito. ¡Ah, y no me digas tantas lindezas al comentarme los capítulos: critícalos cuanto quieras que es gratuito y, depende del caso, suele dejar a uno con un gustito y una liberación de estrés... Quedas avisada. Espero que Eva no esté muy molesta porque no pude felicitarla en el día exacto; háblale bien de mí para que no muerda al oír mi nombre. Un besazo.

**KALA FICTION**. Hola, querida Angélica. Tu enorme disertación sobre el capítulo me satisfizo en sumo, porque era una mixtura de optimismo y regocijo internos que llegaron a empaparme de tu estado anímico. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos oportunidad de comunicarnos gracias a esta página que ha facilitado la oportunidad de conocernos, conque espero que en este mes que se me ha hecho eterno e intenso haya concedido el destino un resultado favorable a todas tus cuitas, que hayan reverberado tus réplicas en las cavernas celestiales y el eco que retorne sea una maravillosa sensación de paz vital, ininterrumpida hasta que goces de tantos años que no haya memoria en tus sienes para recordarlos. La _carta magna_, por la que tengo tu anterior mensaje, es, indudablemente, una carta de principios elementales que espero que estés cumpliendo, porque, de hacerlo, no me extraña que tengas tanta calidad de vida. Por mí y por Elena no te preocupes: ahora mismo estamos muy bien. Cierto que en mi caso algo agobiado por los estudios, pero, en caso de no estarlo, qué vida más aburrida; además, gracias a eso me he empezado a dar cuenta del camino que quiero abrirme en la vida y de lo que realmente estaba destinado para mí. En cuanto a MDUL, siempre me haces enrojecer con tus hiperbólicos comentarios, excedidos en todo punto... Ojalá lo termine el relato. Actualmente me he tomado un breve respiro para poder dar paso a otros asuntos apremiantes, pero espero retomar el teclado de mi ordenador en verano al menos. Y sí, quiero, deseo, he hecho firme propósito de no abandonar las palabras hasta que pueda un día poner al término de ellas: FIN. No seré íntegro hasta que esto esté consumido; y no soy partidario de dejar abandonado algo que tanto esfuerzo requiere. Eso sí, lo que no sé si podré evitar es, en cierto modo, algún tiempo de sequía... Pero eso puede ser inevitable. Lo dicho: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, correspondidas punto por punto, regocijadas y gratificantes, deseando poder departir contigo de nuevo a la mayor brevedad posible. Un abrazo osuno de parte de tus dos cordobeses.

**AYA K**. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!... Hola... ¡Perdón!... Espero que no me guardes rencor... Sólo fueron cinco días, pero me sentó muy mal ver cómo pasaban los días y no podía acercarme a ningún sitio para dejarte un mísero correo electrónico. Es que en la facultad tuve algunos contratiempos con el aula de informática y me fue imposible acercarme a ningún otro sitio, como ya te especifiqué en el correo que espero que te llegara. En cualquier caso, perdón, y ¡felicidades con todo mi ahínco, amén del de Elena. Como ya se ha pasado el cumpleaños de Sara, a lo mejor me dices qué le regalasteis; e igual también lo que ella a ti. Aquí ahora en Navidad también solemos regalarnos nuestro grupo de amigos algo por las fechas y hacemos un juego del amigo invisible; sólo que (je je...), Elena y yo lo estamos tratando de amañar para ver si nos tocamos respectivamente (qué malos); es que yo ya sé qué le regalaría a ella y ella a mí en caso de tocarnos, y no queremos comernos la cabeza mucho. No time. ¡Oh, sacrilegio! Se nota que eres una verdadera universitaria: nadie lo es definitivamente hasta que no pase un mínimo de cinco horas a la semana (verídico) en la cafetería de la facultad. Por eso será que yo no lo soy en lo más mínimo; ni lo seré: pueden pasar días y días sin que pise su suelo, sin que huela el amargo dulzor del café recalentado... Pero no descuides tus estudios...; febrero ya está aquí. En primero, al menos a mí me ocurrió, febrero llega de la manera más imprevista. Gracias por decir que seré un profesor amargado ya que me estreso en la carrera...: eres única para tratar de serenar a alguien. ¡No, es broma! Pero tienes razón: a veces se me va la olla y pienso cómo seré de profesor y... Sólo te digo que... ¡pobres niños! Van a trabajar más que los picadores de minas, que ya está bien de tanto déficit educacional; el remedio está en nuestros manos (imprescindible sea leído con el tono de "la verdad está ahí fuera"). Espero no aburrirte, pero, como me pediste el poema de Alonso, habiéndolo ya acabado por fin, aquí lo hago constar; espero que te guste; y ya sabes: en caso de duda en cualquier punto, pregúntame y trataré de solucionártela: «R25 título Bella eres, en efecto, Samotracia/esplendor pasado/ pagana victoria niquelada. / Brama y ruge la del trueno criatura / al alzarse el ígneo tras la lista flota/ no gozó Lorenzo más suave agonía. / Partida es. Se aparta asustado el ligero / Céfiro y deja el campo abierto a / Ares por que despliegue sus artes, pues / amenazante proa, máscara alada/ lo embiste. A los cantos de sirena / indiferente, prosigue el de Ítaca su periplo. / ¡Goza ahora con mi clarín zampoñero/ inter pares primus, émulo de émulos/ que emular quieren todos ya tus proezas/ mientras tu casco se retuerce / bajo las doradas fauces del tridente gris/ se desate en lid con gigantes el cielo/ triunfante siempre. / Del copero de Ida el néctar tus venas tienen / (y tú escanciando tan vulgar ambrosía / en las laureadas cumbres de Olimpia...)/ domador de cavallos, padre de revoluciones / (pues no en vano tu nombre se grita / desde la baja Tarifa hasta la alta Oviedo)/ dorada cruz sobre azul tendido/ aún germinan de la tierra / Cides, Grandes Capitanes..., Alonsos. / ¡Cuánto más lo eres tú, oh monoplaza/ apogeo rodado/ ungida victoria áurea!» Podrás encontrarlo en Ultraversal (punto) com. Un besazo.

**DRU**. Hola. No importa la brevedad, lo importante es la calidad del "review" y responderé terriblemente gustoso a todas las preguntas que demandas en él. En primer lugar, ya quisiera yo escribir tan largos todos mis capítulos, pero, por razones de tiempo, no se puede; sin embargo, tengo una buena noticia para ti: a partir de aquí (seducido no sé por qué tipo de locura) los capítulos se alargan y llega un punto en que no bajan de las cuarenta páginas. ¿No querías longitud?... Y, en segundo lugar, Helen sí será de la Orden del Fénix sólo que Harry no la conocerá; ya se averiguará por qué no (quién sabe, a lo mejor Helen muere). Me alegra que gracias a mi humilde colaboración ahora puedas decir que el libro te gusta más; pero recuerda que las escenas añadidas son sólo nuestro acervo. Un saludo enorme.

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. ¡Enhorabuena, por fin tienes tu ordenador! Aunque lo suyo ha costado, ¿verdad? No te preocupes por el dinero: un ordenador es tan necesario en cualquier hogar que es indispensable su gasto; imagino que esto no hará falta que yo te lo diga para que lo entiendas o sepas, pero yo, por si acaso, siempre hablo. Sí, ahora te entiendo: la universidad este cuatrimestre (aquí no van por semestres, aunque son lo mismo: sólo es una "deturpación" del nombre) es horrible... horriblemente apasionante. Tengo poco tiempo y siempre estoy camuflado (no hay nada como las apergaminadas hojas para pasar desapercibido) en la biblioteca, pero llegas a acostumbrarte y a darte cuenta de que es verdaderamente ése, el oscuro y recluido, tu mundo. Claro que se resolverán todos los misterios que están ahora apareciendo en la trama más adelante; me hubiera gustado que los hubieras apuntado en tu "review" para que yo hubiera podido darte algunas breves indicaciones, a manera de incitación, sobre cada uno. Pero dejemos las cosas estar. En cuanto al enojo de Dumbledore, a mí tampoco me satisfacía, pero lo requería la escena y yo, como mero partícipe de los hechos que escapan a mi voluntad, lo mandé hacer; aunque el viejo mago (snif... snif...) siempre estará reconciliado con su hijo del alma. Sin más qué decir, sin tiempo para más por desgracia, me limito a mandarte en estas líneas que prolongo un beso que espero que te llegue con satisfacción.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, argentinica. ¿Por qué me tenía que enfadar? Este capítulo anterior tenía sólo dos salidas: bien que gustase al amante idílico del tercer libro que desease verlo desde otro enfoque; o bien que aburriera soberanamente (así por su tamaño, insufrible) al que ya estuviese harto de reinterpretaciones. Mi valoración personal: si yo me hubiera tenido que leer esas ochenta páginas, lo hubiera pasado bastante mal. ¡Si hasta yo mismo lo reconozco! No te preocupes; es más, me gusta que me des tu verdadera opinión, ya que así, cuando me des una "enhorabuena" o similar, sabré que es el más sentido. Cada día me demuestras mediante tus comentarios de cinéfila dos cosas: en primer lugar, mi ignorancia en el terreno; en segundo, tu gran conocimiento en la materia. En efecto, malmetiendo hice que Elena entrase a ver "El Zorro" conmigo, pero porque luego iba a ver la de "La novia cadáver" con su hermano otro día cualquiera. A mí ni me gustó ni me dejó de gustar; tú tienes muchos más argumentos de peso porque eres una chica, como he dicho, experimentada en la materia, pero a mí, que voy por el mero hecho de entretenerme, me es indiferente. O es que tal vez estoy demasiado apático, no lo sé. Fuera en cuestiones literarias, ves, ahí cambiaría un poco la cosa. En cualquier caso, siempre estimo muy positivamente todas tus opiniones cinéfilas porque, como ya he dicho, eres una experta; no me extrañaría acabarte viendo un día de éstos en la sección de "Cartelera" de un periódico de tu país dando puntuaciones a las películas de estreno y redactando críticas. ¿Te imaginas? Ah, y siempre es bueno saber que no podemos abandonar el tema de la comida (jeje); yo ahora lo retomaría, pero es que estoy empachado porque he comido recientemente y no tengo mucho afán, la verdad. Puedo acabarlo expulsando todo sobre el teclado y no es cuestión. Otro día retomaremos nuestras charlas gastronómicas. Y, para acabar, reitero, no te preocupes, que ni me he enfadado ni nada porque no te haya gustado el capítulo; estamos en una página democrática y cada cual puede opinar como se le antoje. Tan sólo espero mejorar para que no se repitan esos desagrados. Un besazo muy fuerte, Karina, y nos vemos próximamente, que ahora me tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo para mañana, qué fastidio.

**INCREÍBLE, SÍ... Sigo sin haber leído HPyePM...** (¿os habéis enterado que quieren traducir de otro modo el título en castellano?... ¡Dios!)**; pero, aunque hubiera querido, por falta de tiempo, tampoco hubiera podido (todo son contratiempos). Por eso sigo agradeciendo vuestro silencio... Ya que ya suficiente he averiguado de la trama por males artes... Maldigo al asesino y estimaré siempre al muerto. Amén. **

**Huy, que no iba a dar mi **_opinión_ **sobre la **_PELÍCULA_**: la mejor... Y me quedo corto. Sin duda, la que mejor ha sabido encauzar el argumento del libro y la que, bajo una perspectiva cinematográfica, está mejor conseguida, sin dejarse, por otro lado, arrastrar por los efectos especiales. Increíble.**

**(DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo se lo dedico a _AyaK_, porque no pude felicitarla en su día exacto y de alguna manera tenía que resarcirme; a _Paula Yemeroly_, para que no se agobie por no poder dejar el "review" todavía, y a _Leonita_, a quien estimo desde su marcha a pesar de que el tiempo me ha impedido hasta mandarle mensajes. Y a _todos en general_, qué narices. Muchas gracias.

CAPÍTULO LII (UNA SOMBRA EN CIERNES) 

_Estimado Lunático:_

_Estoy más feliz que unas ascuas. Pese a lo desconcertante de la noche de nuestro encuentro en la Casa de los Gritos, pese a que Colagusano consiguió escapar, conseguí vuestra aceptación, y ya había olvidado qué se sentía. Te añoraba, viejo amigo; tus charlas, tus bromas... y a tu mujer. Salúdala de mi parte, si es que se lo has contado..., aunque nada me hace creer lo contrario. Pero lo más importante, Lunático, es que mi ahijado me cree, cree que soy inocente. Ahora lo siento: no era realmente por venganza contra Colagusano la razón por la que escapé, sino por poder mirar de nuevo a los ojos a mi ahijado y ver en ellos el cariño que el otro día me profesó. Me recuerda tanto a Cornamenta... No pudimos hablar de su muerte. Pero ahora lo sabes todo._

_¡Fastidio de Quejicus! Cuando leí tu carta, la arrugué de pura ira. Ese maldito y estúpido narizotas resentido se va a ganar una buena somanta de palos cuando recupere la libertad y me lo encuentre cara a cara. ¿Cómo ha podido contarle a todo el mundo tu amor por la luna? ¡Ojalá se pudra en el infierno!_

_Se me está acabando la tinta. Debería ir acabando con esto... Si pudieras, hazme el favor de enviarme un tintero nuevo en tu próxima carta._

_Se despide de su hermano Merodeador,_

_Canuto._

_P.D.: El hijo de Cornamenta se encuentra bien._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana del treinta y uno de agosto el sol despertó temprano, nostálgico, enfundado en un capa de brumas plomizas que se levantarían al mediodía, cuando sus primeros rayos, tímidamente, acariciarían la faz de la tierra. Remus se había levantado temprano para ayudar a Helen a preparar un pollo con salsa a la boloñesa para el cumpleaños de un amiguito muggle de Matt. Helen se sentía muy orgullosa de su hijo; había sido capaz de hacer amigos desde pequeño sin revelar su condición de mago.

A media mañana, Remus subió hasta el dormitorio de Matt y lo zarandeó suavemente. El pequeño abrió los ojos con dulzura.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

–Es hora de levantarse. Es el cumpleaños de Henry. Vamos.

Se vistió abandonando rápidamente su letargo. Cogió la gruesa caja envuelta en papel de regalo que contenía el patín que habían comprado al muchacho muggle y bajó a desayunar.

–Buenos días, Matt –lo saludó su madre–. ¿Qué quieres de desayuno? ¿Cereales? ¿Un tazón de leche?

El chico asintió con fuerzas. Remus le acarició el pelo, abrió el periódico por una página cualquiera y se puso a leerlo sin ánimo. El Profeta no le traía más que desgracias. Aquel periodicucho que se tenía por gran empresa se había convertido, de un día para otro, en un sensacionalista folleto de prensa amarilla. El licántropo lo hojeaba desganado, contemplando con pereza las fotos de personajes sonrientes o tremendamente ofuscados. Lo cerró con fuerza y, de un manotazo, lo tiró en la pila de periódicos usados. Helen lo vio hacer y se volvió confusa, envuelta en una sonrisa de nieblas.

La casa de Henry, el anfitrión de la fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba a las afueras del pueblecito, como la de los Lupin, sólo que escondida tras una alameda de gruesos troncos. Amparada bajo un frondoso jardín que hacía las delicias botánicas de la señora de la casa, la casita, de dos pisos, lucía un color primaveral y unos ventanales abiertos de par en par, con unos cortinajes lisos y blancos. Se instalarían en el jardincito de atrás, no menos espléndido, con columpios de plástico para los pequeños y una piscina que aquel día no usarían por exigencias del tiempo.

Los invitados, con sus respectivos padres, llegaron pronto. Angel era un chico alto y desgarbado de paletas grandes y separadas, que se movía con exagerados ademanes y pronunciando mucho las palabras. Sus padres, comedidos y tranquilos, siempre con una sonrisa dispuesta, trajeron una lasaña humeante que olía exquisitamente. Anthony también era un muchacho alocado, siempre andando de arriba para abajo, entre carreras y gritos, y con un balón bajo el brazo; sus padres llegaron cogidos de la mano, saludando a todos con simpatía, sobre todo la madre, que se puso a charlar con todos amistosamente. A la madre de Henry le ofreció una olla repleta de ternera que, le dijo la otra, olía maravillosamente. Mary, alta, tímida, encorvada, vino sólo acompañada por su madre, puesto que sus padres estaban divorciados. Traía ésta un pudín de patatas que, cuando Remus y Helen se marcharon, aún seguía allí, casi intacto. Helen, la amiga de Mary, vino al poco que ésta, luciendo uno de sus habituales modelitos pasados de moda que a ella tanto la desagradaban, luciendo su alta coleta caballuna que blandía entre feroces carreras. Su madre la vituperaba con frecuencia, elevando la voz con su tono agudo, escondida detrás de sus anchas gafas de sol. Le dio un manotazo a su marido al descubrir que éste venía metiendo los dedos en el pastel de nata que le había hecho llevar. Iesus llegó al poco que todos, rubio, algo regordito, uniéndose a sus compañeros risueño. Sus padres, tranquilos y formales, lo dejaron irse a jugar mientras ellos se refugiaban tímidamente en un rincón aparte, hasta que el padre de Helen fue a buscarlos.

–Qué mañana más mala –dijo la madre de Henry–. Bueno, ¿queréis tomar algo?

Bebieron comedidamente mientras los chiquillos corrían de aquí para allá, fantaseando e inventando juegos con los que pasarían, entretenidos, todo el día.

–No te vemos mucho por aquí, Helen –comentó la madre de Anthony–. ¿Qué te pasa, que ya ni te veo ni en la tienda de Hugo?

–Oh, estoy muy ocupada –se excusó–. Me trae las compras a casa.

–¿Quién, Hugo? –inquirió la madre de Helen.

–No... Mi marido –mintió.

–Tampoco lo veo –informó la madre de Anthony.

–Pues él me las trae.

Helen se refugió en una sonrisa y se escabulló para coger un poco de pudín. La madre de Iesus la asaltó por detrás, encogida, y se presentó.

–Creo que no nos conocemos –le dijo–. Es que me he mudado hace poco aquí. Soy Miranda, la madre de Iesus.

–Encantada. Yo soy Helen, la de Matt. ¡Qué chico más risueño el suyo!

–Sí, no sé de dónde habrá sacado esa vitalidad.

–Es normal en los niños. Les gusta ir de aquí para allá.

Remus tomó una cerveza de lata y se la quedó mirando con asombro y miedo.

–¿Qué le pasa? –le asaltó el padre de Helen.

–Oh, no, nada... Estaba mirándola.

–A mí también me pasa. Me las quedo mirando, pero siempre son iguales –bromeó.

–No... ¡si ya! Es que... ¿cómo se abre?

El padre de la muchacha se lo quedó mirando con asombro un instante. Remus dudó que se fuera a largar de a su lado maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pero se equivocó: al poco estaba tronchado de la risa, con una carcajada estridente y sonora que a nadie pasó desapercibida.

–¡Qué gracioso es usted! –exclamó apretándose con fuerza el vientre–. Usted es de los míos. ¿Cómo se llama? –Le extendió una mano velluda–. Yo soy Bernard.

–Yo, Remus. –Le ofreció la suya–. Encantado.

–Lo mismo digo, es un placer. ¿Cuál es tu hijo?

–Es aquél de allí, Matt.

–¿Ah, Matt? –El hombre volvió a reír, Remus cada vez más perplejo–. Mi hija, Helen, no deja de hablar de él. Para mí que está enamorada. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor usted y yo vamos a acabar siendo consuegros...

–Lo dudo –musitó el licántropo volviéndose con disimulo.

Ante la imposibilidad de abrirla, soltó la cerveza donde estaba y se alejó con la boca seca. A la media hora se le acercaría Helen y le preguntaría que si querría beber algo. Él, agradecido, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, le asintió sin poder articular ni palabra.

A la hora del almuerzo, los padres, hombres y mujeres juntos, no cada uno por su lado, se reunieron en lo que parecía una mesa redonda. Remus y Helen, que gracias a su extroversión parecían integrarse sin demasiadas dificultades, no estaban tan tensos como los padres de Iesus o la madre de Mary, quien, con aspecto solitario, sorbía silenciosa en un rincón un vaso hondo de vino rosado.

–¿Quieren que les cuente un chiste? –propuso el padre de Helen.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle que no.

–Pues verán. Esto es una mujer que llega al médico y le dice: «Doctor, doctor, me siento mal.» Y el médico, un hombre muy resabido, le salta: «Pues, mujer, siéntese bien, siéntese bien.»

Aquel genuino chiste no consiguió despegar más que unas leves sonrisas, más de incredulidad que de gracia, que contrastaban mucho con la risa prolongada que al recitador le había provocado. Se había puesto morado y estaba a punto de asfixiarse, el rostro todo morado.

–Ése es muy malo, Bernard... –opinó su mujer riendo con boquita de piñón.

–¡Otro, otro, otro! –exclamó frotándose las manos. Remus deseó que se callara–. ¿Qué le dice una tortilla a un tenedor? ¿A que no lo sabéis? –Puso cara de pócker–. Pínchame, pínchame, que yo tengo más huevos que tú.

A aquel nuevo chiste le sucedió una nueva carcajada y otra intentona de asfixia.

–¡Otro! Veréis como éste si que es bueno de verdad. Éste es... ¡la caña!

Remus, suspirando en su butacón de jardín, pensó que el hombre no podría resistirse a un tímido público que se veía incapaz de decirle a aquel recitador de chistes de pacotilla que los contaba fatal, sin gracia y, por último, que se callase.

–Hay dos tomates dentro de una nevera. –Remus exhaló un resoplido. Tomates, tortillas, ¿qué más da?–. Le salta uno al otro: «Oye, tú, que frío hace aquí dentro, ¿no?», y el otro le contesta –el hombre dio un salto poniendo cara de recién asustado–: «¡Ah! ¡Un tomate que habla!»

Se volvió a partir de la risa con su propio chiste, Remus y Helen cada vez más humillados. Sólo se rieron, y a dúo, cuando se cruzaron sus miradas y les entró la risa floja. Entonces, el pobre desgraciado cómico, con las lágrimas saltadas, les dijo:

–Va... Ustedes lo han cogido.

Intentó contar otros más, pero su mujer lo cogió del brazo, lo hizo sentar y, toda abochornada, le dijo que callara, que la estaba poniendo en evidencia.

Entretanto, Anthony, un poco más apartados, había dispuesto dos macetas como postes de una portería y había improvisado un campo de fútbol allí mismo. Todos jugaron, incluso Helen, y, aunque Mary se negó en un principio, se dejó convencer rápidamente por su amiga. Se echaron a suertes Matt y Anthony para escoger a sus jugadores, pues ellos dos eran los que mejor jugaban. Matt acabó con Henry y con Helen, mientras que Anthony con Iesus, Angel y Mary. Aunque iban en minoría, Matt sabía que iban a ganar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si aquello también sería una de sus habituales predicciones o sólo una presencia de buen ánimo.

Angel marcó el primero, porque Henry estaba desmarcado de la portería e introdujo el balón con una vaselina. Matt reinició la ofensiva con un regate veloz, acompañado de cerca por Helen, a quien pasó el balón a unos pasos de la portería y chutó, aunque falló. Henry le dijo que era mala y que las niñas no jugaban al fútbol con vestidos, y Helen estuvo a punto de abofetearle. En esto estaban cuando Anthony ascendió por el lateral. Matt les gritó para que volvieran al juego y Helen, corriendo como un rayo, se enfrentó al chico, y éste cayó rodando, con el balón rozando su cabeza.

–Eso ha sido falta –gruñó Angel–. ¡Falta!

–Penalti –opinó Iesus, que nada entendía de fútbol.

–Bueno, falta –concedió Matt con tranquilidad, como si no lo creyese todo perdido aún–. Pero, Helen... Otra vez éntrale más suave, ¿vale? –La chica le sonrió–. Ant, ¿estás bien?

Lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y éste, limpiándose la suciedad del pantalón y la camisa, le asintió. Cogió el balón y lo depositó en el lugar de la falta. Tomó carrerilla y... Pero en el último momento Matt se interpuso y le dijo que no tirase tan fuerte.

–¿No irás a tirar así, verdad? –Lo había presentido–. Si tiras con esa fuerza vas a darle un balonazo al padre de Helen.

–Que no –respondió el chico tozudamente.

Cuando golpeó la pelota con el empeine, ésta salió disparada con una fuerza de vértigo. Henry, que se había colocado ante la portería, no pudo ni detenerla de tan alta como le pasó. Lentamente fue describiendo la parábola hasta que, sobre el grupo de adultos, impactó con fuerza sobre el rostro de Bernard. Las gafas le habían estallado y aparecían diseminadas, en trocitos, por el suelo. Tenía la cara toda rosa, y las lágrimas, causadas por el impacto en la nariz, le resbalaban por las mejillas manchadas de barro.

–¡Hostia, Matt! –exclamó Angel corriendo a su lado, como todos los demás–. Lo has adivinado.

Matt se quiso disculpar, pero no pudo.

–¡Hostia, qué guapo! –exclamaron todos–. ¡Qué chulo! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Yo también lo sabía. ¡Qué guay!

Matt creyó que enrojecía por momentos. Y era cierto. Sus mejillas lo abrasaban y su corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza cuando Helen, su amiga, se le acercó y le ofreció un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Remus se acercó hasta el golpeado para interesarse por él.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó–. ¿Le ha hecho daño?

–No, si le parece me va a haber hecho cosquillas... –le contestó de mal humor.

El licántropo, creyendo que era otro comentario chistoso, rio fingidamente, doblándose y enjugándose lágrimas invisibles. El hombre, enojado, se apartó maldiciendo:

–¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? No estaría tan gracioso si le hubieran dado a usted esos niños de Satanás.

Al poco, Matt se acercó corriendo hasta sus padres, que degustaban un poco de su propio pollo con salsa a la boloñesa. Adoptó un rostro angelical, con las manos atrás, el mentón bajo, los párpados caídos, balanceándose de un lado a otro, del talón a la puntera, y también hacia los lados. Su madre, intuyéndolo, le preguntó qué había hecho.

–Es que... –explicó sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos–. Es que yo sabía... Lo había presentido y le dije a Anthony que no tirara tan fuerte, porque le iba a dar al padre de Helen, pero no me hizo caso y chutó... y... Y ellos... Y el balón le dio y... y ellos se creen que lo he adivinado..., porque lo he adivinado, pero...

–¡Anda, eso son cosas de niños –pretextó Remus–. Verás cómo dentro de un rato ya ni se acuerdan.

–Aunque no estaría mal, hijo –habló Helen–, que cada vez que tengas uno de tus presentimientos no se lo comentes a los muggles. Ellos no te entienden como nosotros. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre pasar inadvertido. Nunca hagas ni digas nada que pueda delatarte a ti y a todos nosotros, ¿vale?

–Sí, eso, no lo hagas más –apuntó Remus–. Pero vete a jugar y no te preocupes.

A la llegada del crepúsculo, Remus y Helen explicaron que se tenían que marchar, que era su aniversario y tenían aún que preparar la cena para toda la familia, que se reuniría en breve en su casa.

–¿Vuestro aniversario? –inquirió apartándose la pamela la madre de Helen–. ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no nos lo habéis dicho antes?

–Hombre, tampoco era para eso –se excusó Helen.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis casados? –se interesó la madre de Anthony.

–Once años –respondió Remus.

–¡Once años! –exclamó la madre de Angel–. Si llevan más incluso que nosotros –dijo a su marido.

El desarrollado oído licántropo de Remus escuchó cómo la madre de Mary, apartada en un rincón, sin mirar siquiera, murmuraba por lo bajo que habría que ver si aquello seguía. Remus farfulló una maldición, pero, si hubiera conocido la historia de aquella mujer, no lo hubiera hecho.

Gracias a un par de voces bien dadas, consiguieron que Matt abandonará los juegos y a sus amigos por aquel día y se uniera a ellos. Al salir, casi fueron arrollados por Henry, que corría como un bólido con su patín nuevo, sin duda el regalo que más le había gustado.

–¿Mañana te vendrás con nosotros a la colina, Matt? –le preguntó el chico.

El pequeño Lupin dijo que sí, que a lo mejor, y se marcharon.

Helen y Remus, al llegar, decidieron que no tenían muchas ganas de ponerse a preparar nada. Con un juego cómplice de miradas, desenfundaron a un tiempo sus varitas y las apuntaron hacia la mesa del salón. La luz disminuyó y aparecieron velas ensartadas por doquier, el mantel se engalanó de blanco lino y los platos de la más bella porcelana, relucientes, aparecieron encima, conteniendo los más exquisitos manjares que Matt, asombrado y boquiabierto, hubiera visto nunca.

–¿Me dejas tu varita y pruebo, papá?

Remus se la entregó, sonriente. Sabía que no era peligroso, y, en efecto, no lo era: el chico se entretuvo blandiéndola por todos lados consiguiendo únicamente despegar de su punta unos cuantos rayitos plateados.

–¿Has visto, papá? Soy un mago. ¿Has visto eso, mamá?

–Deja ya eso –replicó la adivina–. Vas a tropezar con algo.

Remus se acercó, le tapó los ojos a su esposa desde detrás y le preguntó con un susurro sensual al oído:

–¿Quién soy?

–¿Quién vas a ser? El tonto de mi marido. –Le destapó los ojos y ella se volvió enarcando las cejas–. Si no hay nadie más, tonto.

–¡Qué va, tontorrona! –Le besó el cuello–. Lo has adivinado. Eres una adivina maravillosa.

–Quita o nos verá Matt.

–¿Qué más da Matt? Si él está deseando hacer lo mismo con su amiguita Helen.

–¡Oh, Remus! Que tiene siete años...

En poco rato hubieron llegado todos. Felicitaron a la pareja por su aniversario y se sentaron a la mesa. El señor Nicked, algo reticente, le estrechó la mano a Remus con solemnidad. El licántropo era consciente de que su suegro pensaba que él le había robado a su joya, a su hijita, y que él seguía viéndola como una niña de seis años. Pero había crecido...

–¡Oh, papá, deja ya de decir pegos! –exclamó Helen apartándose de al lado del señor Nicked–. Mamá, dile algo a papá.

–¿Qué quieres que le diga a tu padre, eh? ¿Qué quieres que le diga? –Se acercó a Remus y le besó en la mejilla–. ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

–Bien.

La madre de Helen se aproximó a su hija con rostro de exasperación.

–Si no responde a collejas, si no responde a gritos, ¡si no responde a nada! Sólo responde a... –Se metió la mano en su abrigo y blandió ante su marido su varita–. ¡Insonorus!

El muggle intentó gritar, pero en vano. Ningún sonido salía de su boca.

–Pero esto es cruel –apuntó la señora Nicked realizando de nuevo una floritura con su mano.

El señor Nicked gritó y, al escuchar su propia voz, se relajó. Se sentó cómodamente en una silla, cogió la servilleta y se la metió en el cuello del jersey a modo de babero.

–¿Dónde está mi nieto? –preguntó al cabo de un momento, observado por todos, como si se acabase de acordar de él.

–Fuera. Está jugando con Mark –explicó Helen.

–Está chocheando, madre, ay, ¡está chocheando! –musitó la señora Nicked para que sólo su hija y su yerno pudieran escucharla–. ¿Es que no lo veis? Hombre, ya tenemos una edad, pero es que tu padre se ha puesto de un tiempo a esta parte... ¡tilín, tilín!

La cena se desarrolló tranquilamente, sin demasiadas salidas de tono, a excepción de las ya habituales del señor Nicked. En tales casos solían ignorarlo, hacer todos como si no lo hubieran escuchado, mirar a otra parte o saltar de improviso con otro tema. A veces el muggle pensaba que seguía bajo los efectos del encantamiento _insonorus_ y se ponía a gorgoritear con la boca llena, a dos carrillos.

–¿Sabéis qué? –habló de pronto Remus, precipitadamente, para ahogar otro de aquellos comentarios nefastos del señor Nicked–. Matt se ha echado novia.

–¿Sí? –inquirió Sorensen–. ¿Veis cómo yo sabía que mi sobrinito no iba a salir a mí?

–¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó Ángela.

Matt se sonrojó y nada dijo.

–Helen –contestó Remus.

El señor Nicked se atragantó con la comida, la escupió y cayó sobre la falda de Ángela, y se puso a toser como un endemoniado.

–¡Incesto, incesto! –exclamaba entre tosiduras y ahogamientos–. Pero si es su madre, por el amor de Dios...

–Pero habrá que ser tonto... –musitó su esposa mirando para otra parte.

–¡Oh, papá! –exclamó Helen–. Se refiere a otra Helen, no a mí. Helen es una amiguita de Matt la mar de guapa.

–Es mentira –se excusó Matt con la mirada sobre el mantel–, no es mi novia.

–Pero ¿acaso estáis viendo lo que le estáis enseñando desde tan pronto al chico? –inquirió el señor Nicked verde de rabia–. Ahora que todavía es casto y puro, ¡lo estáis induciendo a la corrupción! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! –Se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo uno de aquellos amagos de infarto a los que Remus estaba acostumbrado a presenciar cuando el muggle lo encontraba con Helen en actitud cariñosa–. Es que... ¡Poca vergüenza hay que tener! Que digo, ¡poca dignidad!

–¡Oh, cállate ya, Matt! –gritó la señora Nicked blandiendo ante él una mirada mortal–. Me estás abochornando, siempre con tus numeritos, siempre con tus lecciones corruptas de moralidad. –Y relajando el tono–: Cállate, por favor. Cállate ya.

–Me callo –dijo con voz ceremoniosa–, pero que conste que es por respeto a mi nieto.

¡Qué ocurrencias las de aquel desdichado muggle!

–Remus –llamó su atención al rato Ken–. Se me había ocurrido que, como hay unas cuantas vacantes en el ministerio ahora –Lafken asintió–, podrías presentar tu currículum. Lafken y yo podríamos hablar en tu favor.

–Te lo agradezco, Ken –dijo Remus, cansado–, pero hay gente en tu mismo ministerio que no quiere a gente como yo.

–¿Por qué has dicho "en tu mismo ministerio"? Ha sonado muy despectivo –le reprochó.

–Porque en absoluto es mi ministerio –contestó–. Hasta que no cambien un poco las cosas, ¡será vuestro ministerio, no el mío!

Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que había elevado el tono más de la cuenta y que todos lo miraban.

–Pero ¿quién no te quiere allí? –prosiguió Lafken, preocupada.

–Dolores Umbridge, por ejemplo. ¿La conocéis?

Los dos asintieron.

–Es un hueso duro de roer –apuntó Ken.

–Ha elaborado el borrador de una ley antihombres lobo para que no se nos concedan permisos de trabajo. –Bufó de rabia–. Esa mujer... Si me la encontrase frente por frente... Seguro que el ministerio ha tomado esta decisión después de lo que pasó en Hogwarts a principios de verano.

Lafken iba a preguntar qué había pasado, pero Helen, veloz en reflejos, la interrumpió:

–Pero Fudge tiene los días contados. Lleva ya muchos años al mando del ministerio. Imagino que pronto se retirará. Si estuviera haciendo bien las cosas, comprendería que se quedase, pero no es así.

–No se irá nunca –participó Sorensen–. Lo conozco. Es un prepotente. Cuando estaba intentando promocionar la biblioteca para evitar que la cerraran, me mandó a la mierda cuantas veces intenté entrevistarme con él; eso sí, muy educadamente. –Se tomó una breve pausa para darle un sorbo a su cerveza–. Comprendo que a Dumbledore le tirara la docencia, pero creo que no hubiera hecho mal en aceptar el cargo de ministro. Todo el mundo se lo brindaba. De haberse presentado, habría aplastado, y con una amplia diferencia, a Fudge.

–Pues yo pienso que Dumbledore va a ser el próximo Ministro de Magia –opinó Ángela–. No me miréis con esas caras, es sólo lo que yo creo. Aunque ¿por qué no? A Dumbledore aún le queda mucho fuelle. Y sería el ministro perfecto.

–No sé, no lo veo –confesó Helen negando con la cabeza.

–Pues a mí no me importaría –comentó la señora Nicked.

–¡A mí tampoco! –añadió rápidamente el señor Nicked. Y en un susurro a su mujer–: ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? No podéis hablar un día de algo de lo que me pueda enterar.

–Y a todo esto, ¿por qué no ha venido hoy? –inquirió el bibliotecario.

–Mañana empieza el curso –explicó Remus–. Estaba demasiado ocupado. Aunque no lo suficiente para disculparse al menos un centenar de veces con un número similar de lechuzas.

–Siempre tan ocupado... –habló Ángela–. ¡Eso no es bueno!

–Se toma su trabajo demasiado en serio –añadió Lafken.

–¡Como mi hijita! –apuntó a voces el señor Nicked para reclamar la atención de todos–. ¿Sabéis que la ascendieron el año pasado?

Helen, abochornada, dijo que ya se lo había contado ella a todos el año pasado, que no hacía falta que lo pregonara veinte mil veces.

–¡Oh! Lo siento, querida... Se me había olvidado.

–Y lo peor de todo es que, después de todo, este tonto muggle me da pena –protestó la señora Nicked.

–Sabéis que soy imprescindible en estas fiestas –comentó jactancioso el muggle–. Sabéis que no podéis vivir sin mí.

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Querido Lunático:

_Ojalá para cuando llegue esta carta te encuentres mejor que yo. Aunque eso tampoco es muy difícil... ¿Qué tal la adivina? ¿Y tu hijo? Me alegré muchísimo cuando me contaste en tu anterior carta que habías tenido un chico. La segunda generación de los Merodeadores..._

_Estoy muy preocupado. Imagino que el viejo chiflado de largas barbas te habrá contado lo de mi ahijado. Por tal razón he decidido volver al país. Opino que mi ahijado está en peligro y debo protegerlo. Las circunstancias en que ha sido elegido "delegado" del colegio me parecen un tanto sospechosas._

_Si averiguas algo, espero que me tengas al tanto._

_Ojalá estuviera cerca para que charlásemos un rato. Tengo ganas de ver a tu mujer y de conocer a tu hijo._

_Un abrazo de_

_Canuto._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt terminó de cenar temprano, como tenía acostumbrado, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, que lo observaba sin quitarle ojo de encima. El chico, callado, sorbía su sopa en silencio.

–Ya he terminado –dijo apartando el cuenco de sí.

Remus lo recogió.

–¿Y este fondo? –preguntó–. ¿Qué pasa, no lo quieres?

–Es que no me gusta el caldo solo –explicó–. ¿Me puedo quedar un ratito viendo la televisión? Anda, porfis.

–No... –consultó su reloj ajado de pulsera, con una correa mohosa y el cristal de la pantalla rayado–, es tarde. Muy tarde. Vamos a la cama, campeón.

El pequeño Matt salió correteando de la cocina y subió a grandes saltos las escaleras de la casa, Remus con el temor de que fuera a caerse. Ya en el cuarto le preparó la cama y lo arrebujó bajo las gruesas mantas. Tan sólo la naricita y el pelo de Matt asomaban sobre la almohada. Remus se sentó en el filo de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

–Papá...

–¿Qué?

–Te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero.

–¡Léeme un cuento! –pidió de pronto, sacando los brazos por encima de la colcha.

–No, es tarde –alegó Remus.

El chico, ni corto ni perezoso, se fijó en la estantería e hizo levitar de ella un grueso tomo que su madre le había comprado el otro día en la librería del pueblo. Lo condujo levitándolo hasta las manos de Remus. Éste lo cogió y lo soltó rápidamente sobre la mesita de noche.

–Papá... –protestó.

–Matt, es tarde.

–Pero yo quiero un cuento.

–¡Y yo que te duermas! –Le concedió otro beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches, hijito. Que sueñes con las angelitas.

–Y con el Espíritu Santo –replicó enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos.

–Sueña con quien quieras, ¡pero sueña! –Apagó la luz–. Buenas noches, Matt.

–Buenas noches, papá –lo despidió en voz queda.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad. Bajó las escaleras a todo correr y después las escaleras del sótano.

–¡Helen! –llamó.

–¿Qué quieres? –se volvió ella.

Se encontraba trabajando con pociones, sosteniendo un par de probetas en su mano conteniendo vivos colores. Había instalado en el sótano una mesa para convertirlo en su lugar de trabajo, en tanto que ya no veía extrañas apariciones en él y Remus, gracias a la poción matalobos, podía transformarse en su dormitorio y dormir con su mujer sin peligro.

–¿Qué pasa? –le espetó.

–Vamos, deja eso. Te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Al caer una gota de la poción rosa chicle sobre el vaso de cristal de contenido azul celeste, se produjo una explosión y el vaso salió disparado en trocitos diminutos en todas direcciones.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus corriendo a socorrerla.

–Sí, creo... Vaya. No creía que fuera a suceder esto.

–Pero ¿qué estás manejando? –preguntó Remus con preocupación–. ¡Es muy peligroso! Ha sido un milagro que no te haya salpicado en los ojos.

–Despreocúpate, tonto. –Rio–. ¿Qué te crees, que me pongo aquí a investigar como una tonta, sin protección ni nada de nada? Me he practicado un conjuro repulsor en la cara, tonto.

–Perdona, no sabía que tuviera que ser tonto por preocuparme por ti –se ofendió Remus en broma.

Helen se levantó. Hizo una floritura con su varita y las probetas se guardaron en una caja de madera que había sobre la mesa. Arrimó la silla y, volviéndose, sonrió a Remus.

–¿Cuál era esa magnífica sorpresa que querías darme? –inquirió curiosa.

Remus sonrió, juguetón. Se dio la vuelta, avanzó hasta la puerta con aire solemne, aún ofendido, y después se volvió con ambas cejas enarcadas.

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –inquirió.

–Oh, no te hagas el remolón, ¿quieres? Lo haces fatal además.

–Tú siempre quitándole el encanto a las cosas, Helen –bromeó acercándose y cogiéndola de las caderas.

–¿Qué te ha entrado de pronto, Remus? –le preguntó su mujer mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con aquellas dos estrellas de su cara abierta cuales platillos.

–No sé –contestó–. Un subidón de hormonas y el amor que siento por ti, Helen.

Helen rio. Se zafó de él y se aproximó a un perchero que había colocado en un rincón, semioculto entre las sombras. Se desprendió de su blanca bata de sanador y la colocó en uno de los brazos del delgado mueble.

Al hacerlo escuchó un murmullo, un apenas audible sonido de voces ahogadas, muertas, consumidas. Sintió un escalofrío y el vello de los brazos se le erizó.

–¿Lo has escuchado? –preguntó al licántropo en un susurro.

–¿El qué?

–Esa voz.

–No. ¿Qué voz? No he oído nada –hablando con naturalidad.

–Me lo habré imaginado. –Sonrió–. Aún estoy esperando saber qué es esa sorpresa que me tienes preparada.

Remus volvió a poner cara de circunstancias. Volviéndose a dar la vuelta, anduvo hasta la puerta del sótano y subió las escaleras, dejando a Helen sola, sumergida en la curiosidad y la intriga. De improviso, asomó solo la cabeza a través del marco de la puerta, sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Helen corriendo hacia él.

A punto estuvo de asaltarlo a cosquillas, cuando vio que Remus tenía en una mano la percha con el mejor vestido que poseía la adivina: una pieza negra, de lentejuelas brillantes como las estrellas, con un chal que se envolvía alrededor del cuello y un bolso a juego.

–¿Qué haces con ese vestido?

–Es que esta noche es la fiesta de _drac-queens_ en el pub del pueblo y... estaba pensando que a lo mejor me lo podías dejar. Pues ¿qué voy a querer? –Rio ante la cara de estúpida que se le había plasmado a Helen, parada en seco como un pasmarote–. Quiero que te lo pongas esta noche. Te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

–¿Y me vas a decir lo que es o voy a tener que esperar a adivinarlo? –preguntó mientras subía con su vestido sobre las manos la escalera de regreso a la sala de estar.

Remus la ayudó a soltar sin pliegues el vestido sobre el respaldo de una silla y la cogió de las manos. Sus miradas se encontraron un minuto, un silencioso minuto en que sus sonrisas fueron su medio de expresión.

–Hoy, Helen –dijo Remus al fin–, un día como hoy, seguimos juntos. Después de veinte años... –Helen sonrió–. Hoy, Helen, hoy se cumplen veinte años desde que te pidiera de salir.

Helen se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un grito.

–Se me había olvidado por completo –dijo con los ojos desorbitados, moviéndose inquieta–. ¡Lo siento! Feliz aniversario, cariño.

Lo abrazó con ímpetu. Remus la recibió riendo.

–No te he podido comprar nada, lo siento –se excusó la mujer.

–No importa. No hay regalo que me guste más que tu amor.

Helen, complacida, lo besó.

–Qué cursi te has vuelto en estos veinte años, Remusín. –Lo cogió de la cara, acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó comedidamente–. Voy a ponerme el vestido.

–Vale. Te esperaré aquí.

La adivina, sin desear parecer aprensiva, lo miró de arriba abajo con una ceja enarcada. El licántropo vestía una túnica vieja, raída, de cuello sucio y mangas descoloridas.

–¿No pensarás ir con eso, verdad? –le reconvino.

–¿Qué hay de malo? –preguntó sonriendo cómplicemente.

Helen bufó. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo a mitad. Agarrada a la balaustrada, miró a Remus de nuevo y le dijo:

–Ahora mismo te busco yo algo apropiado y te cambias, ¿vale?

–Vale... –dijo Remus con voz cansada–. Pero date prisa, ¿quieres?

Cuando desapareció entre refunfuños, Remus se sonrió a sí mismo. Se sacó dos papelitos alargados del bolsillo de la túnica y los puso sobre la mesa. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió la despensa que había detrás de la puerta, junto a la nevera. Colgado de la manivela en una percha, doblado exquisitamente, reposaba en silencio el traje que Remus se había comprado especialmente para aquella ocasión. Sacó el traje y un par de mocasines negros bien lustrosos. Se vistió en silencio en el salón; se ajustó la chaqueta, observándose en el espejo. Se metió un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo de la solapa, a imitación de los _snobs_ ingleses. Se ajustó la pajarita oscura y se bajó delicadamente el cuello de la camisa blanca. Se calzó los zapatos. Se observó una última vez en el espejo del salón y se sonrió.

En el cuarto de baño del piso inferior, se mojó el pelo con agua en abundancia y se peinó hacia atrás. Al verse, creyó ser un tipo distinto. Sacó un frasco de colonia de la estantería y se roció con el pulverizador por todas las partes de su anatomía.

–Ya estoy –gritó Helen.

–Y yo –se dijo Remus en un susurro.

Al aparecer en el salón de estar, Helen miró a Remus con la boca abierta, dejando que una espasmódica sonrisa se abriera paso lentamente en sus comisuras, los ojos brillantes y bien abiertos.

–Estás... –dijo–. Estás guapísimo.

–Tú también –dijo acercándose y dándole un beso.

Lo cierto es que Helen estaba deslumbrante, con su largo vestido negro de lentejuelas ensartadas como lágrimas de cristal, con sus zapatos negros de puntera afilada asomando entre los lisos pliegues, los hombros desnudos y el cuello ensartado con una alhaja resplandeciente. Tocada con un moño altísimo, regio y espectacular, las facciones de Helen parecían elevadas, con sus grandes y preciosos ojos abiertos, su sonrisa perfecta de piezas inmaculadas y sus orejas culminadas en dos blancas perlas, finas y diminutas.

–¿Puedo saber ya dónde vamos, mi don Juan?

Remus, aproximándose lentamente, le besó el cuello y las mejillas. Le lamió la oreja y Helen se dejaba hacer.

–Estás preciosa –le susurró. Se apartó un poco de ella–. Tanto que podríamos visitar el Cielo hoy mismo y volver en un gran _Mercedes_ con el pelo revuelto. –Helen se rió complacida–. Pero he comprado un par de entradas para un concierto esta noche. Se llama "La noche del amor". Estaba destinado para nosotros.

–¿Un concierto dónde? –le preguntó Helen frunciendo el ceño–. Por aquí no suele haber...

–Es en Londres.

Helen se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Repuesta al cabo, le sonrió. Le ofreció la mano que él le pedía, con su palma tendida, y se marcaron un vals improvisado en la inmensidad del salón. Los giros se sucedieron sobre la alfombra, bajo la atenta mirada de los muebles, testigos de su silencioso amor, de su juego de miradas. De ninguna parte comenzó a surgir una pausada melodía que acompañaba sus movimientos.

La lechuza de la familia, Hatter, se acercó volando hasta posarse sobre el antebrazo de Remus. Éste le susurró:

–Si hay algún problema, si pasa algo con Matt..., llámame enseguida.

Se volvió hacia su esposa.

–¿Me acompañas?

Helen asintió.

Y bajo sus miradas encendidas, se desaparecieron en el fragor de sus corazones.

El vestíbulo del teatro londinense se abrió ante ellos como un capullo en la mañana, bañado de luz, plagado de terciopelos. Recorrieron la alfombra roja, que los condujo hasta una galería repleta de blancos mármoles.

–He conseguido un par de entradas para la platea –le explicó Remus.

Hasta allí se dirigieron. Se situaron en sus asientos, incómodas sillas de respaldo curvado, en las que Helen se sentó con decoro. Con una inclinación de cabeza saludó a una anciana que, a través de unos anteojos, observaba el escenario; una vieja aristócrata, sin duda, de capa caída, que sacaba de su armario sus últimos vestigios de una vida de derroche y fastuosidad.

La adivina se apoyó sobre la balaustrada de hierro y observó embelesada a los músicos afinando sus instrumentos, aquel cacofónico trasfondo musical, antesala de las más sutiles notas desprendidas de las arpas y violines, de los clarinetes y flautas, de los tambores y platillos.

–¿No es precioso? –comentó Helen a Remus–. Me recuerda cuando era pequeña. Solía ir a menudo a conciertos con el colegio, visitas guiadas. La profesora sabía que me gustaban y me hacía sentar a su lado, lejos de los constantes murmullos y risitas de mis compañeros.

–Sabía que te gustaría –dijo Remus por toda respuesta, mostrando indeleble la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Como lento peregrinaje, desde su posición, cuales pequeñas hormigas entraban los demás curiosos o expectantes, ocupando sus butacas, llenando el aforo completo; sobre ellos, la enorme lámpara de araña, colgada del techo como por encantamiento, chorreando sobre pisos lágrimas de esmaltado cristal. Remus quedó arrebatado, suspendido, al descubrirla.

Las luces se fueron consumiendo lentamente, y la más absoluta penumbra invadió sus corazones. La lámpara del techo también desapareció en las sombras y por más que Remus intentó atisbarla entre las tinieblas, había desaparecido.

Para cuando sobre el escenario apareció un hombre enjuto, de rostro adusto y albino pelo despeinado, Remus no sabía que se trataba del director de la orquesta. Ni siquiera cuando con un inclinación se presentó al público ni cuando alzó su batuta con dos dedos respingones y delicados. Al violento movimiento de muñeca del director, los arcos de los violines se deslizaron por las cuerdas despegando notas nostálgicas. Se les unieron los instrumentos de la familia de viento con un sonsonete lejano, tímido, rescatando notas musicales de un horizonte olvidado. El del contrabajo punzaba su instrumento arrancando dolorosos gritos sinfónicos y el de los platillos rozaba sus dos mitades produciendo un eco vahído.

El licántropo se reclinó en su asiento, observando con curiosidad y extrañeza el espectáculo. Su mujer, reclinada hacia delante, admiraba el concierto con los ojos brillantes, repleta de la pasión nostálgica de cenizas apagadas que reavivan el corazón con una llama inflamada.

–¿Te está gustando? –le susurró Helen en el oído, inclinándose hacia él.

–Una barbaridad –ironizó Remus, quien no comprendía mucho la música muggle.

Cuando una señora gorda ocupó el escenario, engalanada con fastuosas prendas y tocada por un moño insostenible, y empezó a cantar con una melódica y soprana voz en una lengua incomprensible, Remus se preguntó qué significaría aquello.

El concierto se acabó cuando la voz de la soprano se apagó entre las últimas notas que los crines de caballo consiguieron despuntar de los diminutos violines de madera acerada. Helen aplaudió con ganas, y Remus la imitó no queriendo quedar mal. Se pusieron en pie y el teatro parecía ceder por una salva de aplausos que provenían de todos los rincones. Los músicos, levantándose como uno solo, se inclinaron hasta casi rozar con sus narices las puntas de sus brillantes zapatos y desaparecieron en tanto caía, lento y acompasado, el terciopelo rojo del telón. Las luces se encendieron y, en lo alto, reapareció la maravillosa lámpara de araña.

–Ha sido emocionante –dijo la anciana que los acompañaba con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, instantes andes de desaparecer.

–Gracias, Remus –dijo Helen acariciándole la mejilla–. Me ha gustado mucho.

Salieron a la gélida y húmeda calle, Helen unida a su brazo, con el cuello ladeado y la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro. Caminaban a un paso acompasado, sin prisa, alargándose sus sombras bajo el titilante brillo anaranjado de las farolas, la luna creciente apenas un vaho fantasmagórico sobre la azotea de un edificio.

–¿Quieres que te invite a cenar? –preguntó Remus a media voz, sin querer alzar el tono para no romper el hechizo que la noche les concedía.

–Se hace tarde. No quiero dejar a Matt más rato solo. Volvamos, cenaremos en casa.

Se internaron en las pérfidas sombras de un callejón sin salida, donde el brillo de sus varitas los engulló en el momento exacto en que convocaban su desaparición.

Helen preparó sobre la mesa de la cocina cuantas sobras pudo encontrar en la nevera del almuerzo y del día anterior. Remus, bromista, cogió una rosa del florero de la entrada y la puso sobre un largo vaso de tubo.

–Le falta un toque romántico a nuestra noche de aniversario –añadió.

–No es que sea precisamente esto una cena romántica –adujo Helen observando a su alrededor la vajilla sucia sobre el fregadero, el cepillo y el recogedor en un rincón, y el ruido estertóreo que producía el frigorífico, eco lejano del concierto que acababan de presenciar, últimas notas despistadas.

Comieron en un sepulcral silencio sólo roto por miradas cómplices y sonrisas oxigenadas.

Al terminar, Helen, sin previo aviso, besó a Remus en los labios y le sonrió.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó éste.

–Antes te mentí. –Remus frunció el ceño–. Sí que me acordaba de que hoy era nuestro aniversario.

Salió de la cocina sin mediar más palabra, volviendo al punto con un estuche azul marino alargado que extendió a Remus sin pomposidad.

–Es para ti –le dijo–. Mi regalo.

–¿Qué es?

La adivina le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que lo abriera. Remus abrió la tapa con suavidad y encontró una brillante pieza de color nacarado. En su interior, reposaba dormido un reloj de bolsillo de cuerda de oro blanco, que Remus cogió en su mano con sorpresa y admiración, extrayendo la larga cadena plateada. La tapa, externamente de cristal, dejando ver los números romanos de su interior, remataba en el centro con un círculo metálico en el que figuraban, grabadas, las iniciales de Remus en letras mayúsculas y de sinuosas curvaturas. Al abrirlo, Remus descubrió que, internamente, la tapa estaba encantada y era completamente opaca, sin asomo alguno del cristal transparente de fuera; sobre ella, inscrito en brillantes letras, rezaba: «¿Qué es poesía, dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía... eres tú.» Y al momento las letras se desvanecieron en una niebla oscura, y aparecieron en vivos colores los rostros de Helen y Matt junto al suyo propio sobre un florido paisaje, una de las fotografías favoritas del licántropo.

–Es precioso, Helen –dijo Remus con voz consumida por la emoción.

–Sabía que te gustaría. Me costó decidirlo. Había uno completamente esférico, grabado con los cráteres de la luna. Pero era demasiado grotesco y, como era para ti, de demasiado mal gusto, me parece.

–Es precioso –repitió–. Aunque... no sé si va a desentonar un poco con la ropa que suelo llevar normalmente. Es un reloj muy elegante.

–Y tú algún día tendrás que vestir elegantemente –opinó distraídamente–, ¿no? Se hace tarde y me caigo de sueño. Vayamos a la cama, quiero dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Querido Lunático:_

_Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Algo hambriento, no te lo voy a negar, pero bien. La gente se porta bien con los animales, pero quiero compartir todo con Buckbeak; ahora es el único amigo con el que puedo hablar cara a cara. Aunque cuando llegan tus cartas, créeme, se enfada. Para mí que está celoso de ti._

_Mi ahijado sigue bien, pero no por ello dejo de estar preocupado. El asunto es bien misterioso, la verdad. Hace unas semanas conseguí hablar con él por una chimenea (no te enfades, tenía que hacerlo) y lo vi cagadito de miedo. Imagino que el viejo chiflado de blancas barbas ya te habrá dicho en qué consisten sus pruebas; si con su edad sale vivo de todo eso, cuando lo vea lo felicitaré. Pero si me preguntas qué es lo que opino ahora, creo que hay algún infiltrado del bando contrario en el castillo. Pienso que puede ser Quejicus; en la Casa de los Gritos ya nos demostró su aversión, y nosotros éramos miembros de la orden; aunque también puede ser el búlgaro que tú ya sabes. Suerte que el ojo enloquecido está allí; eso es lo único que me tranquiliza, créeme._

_Buckbeak_ _me está dando cabezazos para que deje de escribir. ¡Qué gracioso es! Dale saludos de mi parte a tu mujer y sabe que tengo muchísimas ganas de conocer a tu hijo._

_Se despide con un abrazo_

_Canuto._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Quieres tomar algo, tía Ángela? –se ofreció Helen educadamente.

–No, Helen querida, no te molestes. Aunque... –lo pensó mejor– no le haría feos a una taza de té. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–En absoluto, ni te levantes siquiera. Vienes a mi casa en calidad de invitada, ¿de acuerdo? –Ángela asintió sonriente–. ¿Y tú, Sorensen, quieres tomar algo?

–Una cerveza de mantequilla, si no es molestia.

–¡Y dale! –exclamó la adivina entre risas–. Si fuera molestia, ni te lo preguntaría siquiera. Huy, cuánto tarda Remus.

Volvió al momento con las bebidas y se las entregó, reservándose para sí una taza de leche humeante. Se echó dos terrones de azúcar y movió la cuchara con énfasis.

–Bueno, ¿qué os contáis? –preguntó.

Se reclinó sobre el sofá, descansando el cuello, que tenía dolorido. Hacía unos cuantos días que no se sentía muy bien.

–No mucho, la verdad –dijo Sorensen concisamente–. Y a ti... ¿qué te pasa? No se te ve con muy buen aspecto.

–Es que no lo tengo –dijo Helen con amargura–. Me duele la cabeza. Creo que me va a explotar.

–¿Y eso? ¿Estás resfriada? –se interesó su tía.

–No... Me lo vais a tomar a locura –rio con aflicción–, pero llevo unas semanas preocupada. Creo que me está consumiendo desde dentro. –Los otros dos, expectantes, no la interrumpieron–. Una sombra ha crecido en mi interior desde hace unos cuantos meses. La siento, la presiento. No sé lo que puede significar.

–¿Estás segura de eso, Helen? –le preguntó Sorensen con el ceño fruncido.

La adivina se limitó a asentir con gravedad. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno habló durante un minuto. Los rostros graves, las miradas extraviadas en la vaguedad de lo inmenso, se limitaban a callar.

–¿Es una profecía, Helen? –rompió el silencio Ángela.

También en esta ocasión se limitó a asentir con aspecto adusto.

–Pero no sé lo que significa –dijo–. Creo que es... que alguien va a morir.

Un silencio gélido y vahído los cubrió como una niebla sorda. Helen, en la distancia, volvió a escuchar un murmullo inconstante y se encogió. Nadie más pudo escucharlo.

–¿Por qué crees que alguien va a morir? –inquirió Sorensen con expresión senil a pesar de su joven edad.

–Porque... Porque siento en mi interior dolor y sufrimiento... Llanto. Siento dentro de mí voces, y creo que se avecina algo, algo terriblemente doloroso. Presagio infelicidad y lágrimas.

–Todos esos síntomas no sólo los produce la muerte –dijo Sorensen con solemnidad, los ojos entornados, como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro–. La muerte los conduce a su final solamente. Hay cosas más terribles y dolorosas que perder a un ser querido, créeme. –Le puso una mano encima de la rodilla y le dio unas palmaditas, infundándole ánimo, sin que Ángela, tranquila y reposada, les reconviniera–. Sé que estás en lo cierto, nunca te equivocas. Pero créeme por una vez tú a mí. Estate tranquila, nosotros te protegeremos. No te va a pasar nada.

La adivina sonrió tímidamente, esbozando una hierática sonrisa con los labios resecos. Se llevó otro sorbo a la boca y sintió que le costaba tragar.

–Sorensen está en lo cierto, Helen –apuntó Ángela–. Es muy listo, y pocas veces se equivoca. Aunque ya podrías ir presagiando cosas más alegres, que llevas una rachita, hija mía... –Soltó su taza sobre la mesa baja y se puso en pie–. Ahora, si me permitís, tengo que ir al cuarto de baño a desfogar.

Escondida detrás de una sonrisa hermética, Helen la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba con paso menudo y presto, sin recordar entonces que el cuarto de baño del piso superior estaba siendo ocupado.

–Tranquilízate, ¿vale? –le dijo Sorensen amparado en una expresión de confianza y cordialidad. Se puso también en pie–. Voy a aprovechar para ver cómo están los niños, si te parece. Llevan demasiado tiempo fuera, ¿no crees?

Helen se limitó a asentir, sin fuerzas ni ganas para nada más.

En el instante en que Ángela abría la puerta del cuarto de baño, Remus salía de la ducha en pelota picada. Sus miradas se cruzaron con horror y sorpresa, alternando la bruja la mirada del licántropo y su entrepierna. Éste, lentamente, cogió una toalla y se la lió alrededor de la cintura.

–Está ocupado –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Ya, ya veo –dijo ella igualmente compungida.

A pesar de que el mago había ocultado sus vergüenzas, Ángela seguía mirando el cuenco que sus piernas húmedas formaban en la toalla, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y siguiera deleitándose con el panorama.

–Estoy ocupado –dijo Remus con voz de acero.

–Y yo me estoy haciendo pipí –dijo bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro–. Anda, cuñado majo, vuelve a meterte detrás del cristal y me dejas que evacúe, que no puedo aguantar más...

Remus, todavía sorprendido de sí mismo, volvió a introducirse en la placa ducha y cerró la puerta corrediza con la mirada perdida en la vergüenza y el reparo. Escuchó el sutil rasgueo de una cremallera y la precipitación de la sofocante micción. Se encogió imaginándose la escena.

–Ya salgo, majo.

Cuando terminó, Ángela cerró la puerta dejando a Remus solo, sumido en un acobardamiento de inefable descripción, con la sangre palpitándole en los oídos, los dedos tensos y las rodillas, acobardadas, tiritando de frío. Hubiera jurado que, al salir, su tía postiza y cuñada había proferido un gritito de júbilo.

Bajó la bruja por las escaleras entonando un silbido de difícil clasificación, con una sonrisita torcida y maligna impresa en sus labios. Se sentó en el sillón y retomó entre sus manos la taza de té. Lo olió y puso cara de placer, exhalando una bocanada de aire. Después, volviéndose mojigata hacia Helen, le sonrió.

–Vaya partidazo, sobrinita. Con lo que tiene tu marido entre las piernas se puede hacer una gran reserva de balones para un campo de fútbol. –La ceja derecha de Helen fue ascendiendo lentamente, entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad–. No que acabo de subir al cuarto de baño y me lo encuentro al pobre en cueros. Qué vergüenza que ha pasado el pobrecillo, me ha dado un reparo. Yo no quería mirar, pero se me han ido los ojos. He visto una chispilla, pero, vamos, que me he tapado en seguida los ojos. Pero... ¡que lo tiene de fábula!

Helen intentó decir algo, pero de su boca sólo surgían sonidos indiferenciados, quejidos rotos y murmullos atónitos. Finalmente, estalló en una carcajada sincera. Ángela, divertida, la acompañó.

–Vaya con los hermanos Lupin –exclamó Ángela dándose coba–. Pues qué bien que nos han salido los dos. –Rio–. Hombre, tú no has visto a Sorensen, pero yo estoy en calidad de comparar. Remus la tiene un poco más gordilla, pero la de mi novio es más larga. Aunque como tu marido acaba de salir de la ducha, no sé...

–¡Ya basta! –gritó Helen con los ojos como platillos–. Sólo faltaba ya que me dieras una fotografía del "género" de Sorensen.

–Huy, cuando quieras. Tengo una colección entera.

Helen se sorprendió a sí misma imaginándose a Sorensen desnudo. Sacudió la cabeza, tomó un sorbo de su taza y se refugió en otros pensamientos.

Afuera, los pequeños Matt y Mark jugaban sentados sobre la mullida hierba. A pesar de su cortísima edad, Mark, un chico avispado, le había dado las indicaciones a su primo de que fuese a la charca vecina a coger unas cuantas ranas vivas. Antes de salir le dijo que no olvidase un cuchillo, que el pequeño Lupin se introdujo en el bolsillo.

–¿Qué quieres hacer con las ranas? –inquirió inocentemente Matt.

Las ranas croaban ajenas a su sino en una bolsa de plástico a su lado. Mark cogió una y hundió el cuchillo en su estómago. Matt profirió un grito. La sangre resbaló por su mano como una bendición de sacrificio indígena, reflejándose su brillo escarlata en las piezas de marfil de su boca, que sonreía.

–Es asqueroso –escupió Matt.

–Mamá lo hace con los pollos –alegó el otro con su vocecita aguda y sus movimientos menudos pero concienzudos–. Verás qué sorpresa les vamos a dar cuando les llevemos las ranas. Yo creo que se pueden comer.

–Yo creo que también –dijo sin confianza–. Un día, mi padre me llevó a una taberna, el Caldero Chorreante, y en el menú me parecía que había picadillo de rana. Pero tiene que saber asqueroso.

–No creo. –Le tendió el cuchillo por el mango–. Prueba tú.

Matt cogió el instrumento con una mezcla de pánico y emoción. Se vio reflejado en su larga hoja plateada y sintió pavor de lo que iba a hacer. Metió la mano en la bolsa sin mirar y sintió sus cuerpos escasomos y todavía húmedos y sus patas revoltosas moviéndose con agitación, sin espacio. Escogió una y la puso sobre la hierba, sujetándola con un trémulo dedo. Levantó el cuchillo y atisbó la sonriente satisfacción que se entreveía en la mirada de su primo. Hundió la hoja lentamente, sin saborear la muerte, más bien todo lo contrario. A la primera punzada una gota de sangre se derramó por un costado, la rana agitándose más nerviosamente que nunca, expirando en las manos de dos niños que jugaban a ser adultos.

–Ponla ahí –le indicó Mark el sitio en que había dejado a la otra rana, encharcada en su propia sangre y miedo–. Eso es, al sol. Así se van tostando. Luego llega tu madre y las mete en el horno y nos las comemos. O las fríe. Qué hambre, ¿no?

Matt sintió de todo menos hambre. La repugnancia y el olor a sangre fresca le hicieron tener una arcada. Mark arrojó otra rana más al foso de los cadáveres. Le tendió el cuchillo y Matt lo volvió a coger, debatiéndose en su interior entre si salir corriendo o sacrificar otro animal. Cogió otra rana que se escurría entre sus dedos y la miró con repugnancia.

Sorensen salió al porche. Respiró el aire puro del campo, observando el sol anaranjado que declinaba en el horizonte, tras una larga jornada propia del mes de junio. Matt, al verlo aparecer, escondió el cuchillo tras su espalda y sonrió con inocencia. El bibliotecario contempló un instante a los pequeños y les sonrió.

–¿Estáis bien? –Asintieron a dúo–. ¿Qué hacéis?

–¡Nada! –corearon.

–Ya mismo os venís para dentro, ¿vale? –Volvieron a asentir. Sorensen se olió algo–. ¿De verdad no estáis haciendo nada? –Los pequeños se encogieron de hombros, sin responder nada–. Bueno, me voy para dentro. Si necesitáis algo...

Cuando su alta figura desapareció, Mark, llevándose un dedo a los labios, le dijo a su primo:

–Es una sorpresa...

Y cogiendo una rana él, la traspasó de hito a hito con un palo seco. La rana se estremeció, pero mayor fue el escalofrío de Matt, que contempló a su primo pequeño con incredulidad.

Remus bajó al momento, vestido, con el pelo aún rezumando olor a champú. Se sentó al lado de Helen, intentando no darse cuenta de las sonrisas pícaras que demostraba Ángela.

–Hola, Sorensen –dijo sin afectación–. ¿Qué tal?

–Bien, ¿y tú? Espero que no os moleste la visita.

–¡Qué va, qué va!

–Es que habíamos pensado Ángela y yo que a lo mejor os apetecía pasar la velada acompañados. –Sonrió–. Pero que si teníais pensado algo, de verdad, decídnoslo.

–Soren, hermano –le dijo serio Remus–, te estamos diciendo la verdad. Que hay confianza, vamos.

Se rieron.

–Estoy muy preocupado por Helen, ¿sabes, Remus? –mencionó Sorensen.

La adivina suspiró, rogando en vano que no siguiera hablando de aquello. Remus, preocupado, le preguntó y el bibliotecario se vio obligado, o tal vez lo veía necesario, a responder.

–Tu mujer dice que está teniendo unos presentimientos muy raros.

–¿Qué presentimientos? No me ha dicho nada. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

–Porque es una tontería –se excusó–. A lo mejor es que sólo estoy resfriada y hago un mundo de un montoncito de arena. Olvidad lo que he dicho antes, por favor, haced como si no lo hubierias escuchado.

–Pero es que eso es un poco complicado, compréndelo, Helen –apuntó Ángela–. Es como si, de pronto, vieras algo que no deberías, y te lo intentas quitar de la cabeza, pero no puedes. Por mí zanjo la cosa ahora mismo. Pero se te ve mal, pero mal, ¿eh? Cuando nos lo has contado antes... Yo creía que te ibas a echar a llorar y todo.

–¡Dejadlo ya, ¿vale? –gritó con la voz ronca–. ¡Ya basta!

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos. Incluso ella misma se miró sorprendida, atónita del procedimiento al que había terminado por recurrir. Se acomodó en el sofá, tomó la taza y fue a echarse un trago. Descubrió que ya lo había acabado. Se levantó para echarse más.

–¿Adónde vas? –le inquirió Ángela siguiéndola.

–Sólo a rellenar mi vaso –explicó–. No voy a salir escapándome por detrás.

–Por si acaso, te sigo –sugirió bromista, y Helen, ya mejor, la dejó hacer.

Sorensen lanzó una mirada relajada a Remus, quien a su vez también lo observaba con curiosidad, esperando que hablase de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, Sorensen no lo hizo, y Remus se le adelantó.

–¿Qué crees que es?

–¿El qué?

–Sus visiones. Sus presentimientos. Esta familia es la cosa más rara que he visto –se quejó–. Parece un oráculo. Temo que el día menos pensado me venga Helen con lágrimas en los ojos y me diga que mañana, irremediablemente, la voy a cascar de la manera más cruel posible.

Sorensen sonrió imaginándose la escena. Se humedeció los labios con la cerveza.

–Yo también lo he pensado alguna vez. Pero es un riesgo con el que hay que correr –dijo–. La vida está plagada de riesgos, se entretiene así. Es lo mismo que tú, antes de que se conociese la poción matalobos, podías mordernos, y vivíamos con esa duda constante.

Remus alzó la mirada, plomiza. No le había gustado la comparación. Las mujeres regresaron en el momento que Sorensen soltó este último comentario.

–Se va haciendo tarde –dijo Ángela–. Ya mismo cae la noche y nos sorprende con los niños ahí fuera muertos de frío. Voy a decirles que entren.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada, se asomó al umbral y los llamó a voces. Dejó la puerta entornada y en unos minutos, con las culeras sucias y las mejillas encendidas, entraron, arrastrando el pequeño Mark una bolsa por el suelo. Al llegar ante su madre se la tendió con ceremoniosidad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Matt, por su parte, fue a cobijarse en el abrazo paterno.

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo recogiendo la bolsa con curiosidad.

Al abrirla y descubrir las ranas muertas y con las costras rojizas sobre su piel mugrienta, dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y profirió un grito.

–¿Cómo habéis hecho eso, eh? ¡Decidme! –exclamó enojada, restregándose las manos para retirarse la sangre cuajada que había impregnada en el asa y que había transferido a sus manos.

Mark levantó un dedo acusador que dirigió a Matt. Entretanto, Sorensen y Helen se habían levantado para inspeccionar el contenido de la bolsa de plástico. Quedaron atrapados en un sueño surrealista al observar la grotesca hecatombe de ranas que habían arrastrado hasta el salón de la casa. Remus, viendo adónde indicaba su sobrino, miró a Matt con ojos firmes. El pequeño, sentado sobre su rodilla, se sintió morir, las orejas abrasadas, el mentón vacilante. Sin saber realmente por qué, todo el miedo y el asco que había experimentado aquella tarde fugó en una concatenación de lágrimas sin fin.

–Teníamos un cuchillo –consiguió tartamudear entre sollozos desesperados–. Y las hemos matado.

–Para la cena –concluyó triunfante Mark.

–¿Cena? ¡Oh! ¿Cena? –vociferaba Ángela–. Sois muy pequeños para jugar con esas cosas, ¿me habéis escuchado los dos? Mirad a las pobres ranitas, que las habéis dejado con las tripas espachurradas y para fuera.

Matt no se atrevió a levantar la vista. Su padre, viéndolo tan alicaído y arrepentido, lo recogió en un abrazo de inmensa paz y disculpa, en el que el vástago se refugió, aferrándose como a su última esperanza.

–Son cosas de críos –opinó el licántropo. Se acercó y, cariñosamente, le revolvió el pelo a su sobrino. Lo aupó y lo tomó en brazos entre carantoñas–. Me recuerdan a mí y a Sirius cuando éramos jóvenes.

Ángela, acercándose con expresión grave, le arrebató a su hijo de sus brazos.

–No lo compares con un vil asesino –se limitó a decir.

Remus y Helen compartieron una mirada en la sombra, cuando todos los ojos se volvieron. No habían tenido oportunidad, o más bien no habían querido, de confesarles la verdad que habían extraído sobre la muerte de los Potter. No sabían cómo. Lo habían intentado un par de veces, a decir verdad, pero en todas habían caído rendidos antes incluso de empezar.

–Voy a tirar las ranas a la basura –dijo Sorensen cogiendo la bolsa con un par de dedos y encaminándose hacia la cocina, de donde regresó al momento.

Matt, viendo las ranas pasar a su lado, su último viaje, se sintió feliz de no tener que volverlas a ver nunca más. Entornó los ojos a su paso y en la bendita inocencia de su edad invocó una oración por el descanso de sus almas.

–Y el cuchillo, jovencito –pidió Remus sin pizca de aprehensión, mostrándole a su hijo la palma de su mano extendida.

Matt lo soltó sin disconformidad, la vista gacha. Remus sonrió asqueado, viendo cómo la sangre destilaba por la larga hoja y caía sobre su mano. Con el pantalón manchado, Helen subió arriba a su hijo y lo cambió. Remus, entretanto, había cogido a Mark, su sobrino, y lo entrenía montado en sus rodillas, imitando el trote de un caballo. Al llegar a las horcajadas, Mark reía como un despavorido, y Remus, contagiado, se inflamaba de su inocente carcajada.

–Estos niños son un caso –dijo Helen al bajar la escalera con Matt cogido de su mano, renovada la muda, manso como un corderito al que se le acabaran de aparecer las orejas del lobo.

–Pasa hoja, cuñada –le recomendó Sorensen–. Aún son pequeños y no sabemos lo que son capaces de hacer. Además, quien diga que a su edad no cometió alguna fechoría parecida miente.

–Yo era una niña muy buena –soltó Ángela quedándose a sus anchas–. Aunque... Aunque recuerdo una vez, sí. Tendría yo siete años, quizá seis, no lo recuerdo bien. Mamá, que en paz descanse, me llevaba a la casa de un prestigioso conjurista. Creían que yo tenía dones. –Se rió–. Figuraos, porque mamá creyó que un día hice temblar la casa entera, aunque en realidad fue papá, a quien le gustaba inventar hechizos en el granero. Bueno, ése no es el asunto. Me llevaba a un prestigioso conjurista para que me examinase a fin de que me admitiera y pudiera irme ya dando clases para mejorar. Mamá se encontró con una amiga de la infancia y me dejó suelta. ¡Qué locura! Corrí hasta un sucio grupo de chicos muggles. Cuando mi madre volvió a por mí, estaba enfangada hasta las cejas, la ropa nueva que me había comprado, ajada. Todavía recuerdo la cara que se le quedó a la muy bruja. Me castigó dos semanas.

–Pero los castigos a ti no te duraban un suspiro –intervino Helen–. Me contó mi madre que juntas habíais ideado no sé qué para escapar.

–¡Oh, sí! –recordó con fruición–. Lo llamábamos "El camino de la libertad". Lo tuvimos que construir nosotras mismas, y nos llevó algún tiempo, pero conseguimos añadir algunos maderos a la parte de detrás de la casa y, cuando nos castigaba mamá, que era más a menudo de lo que os podéis imaginar, nos descolgábamos por "El camino de la libertad" como si de un tobogán se tratase. Papá lo sabía; más de una vez nos había visto bajar, pero se reía como un cosaco mientras nos veía alejarnos. Y luego, a la hora de la cena, si mamá nos reñía porque no nos había encontrado en nuestro cuarto al subir, papá le mentía diciéndole que le habíamos estado ayudando en el granero.

–Será mejor que calles –opinó Sorensen–, que Mark está poniendo la oreja y el niño no es sordo.

Ángela rió con inocencia.

–Oh, vamos... –dijo–. Así podrá ver que nosotros tampoco éramos unos santos a su edad, pero que hemos madurado. ¿O acaso ninguno de vosotros hizo alguna travesura cuando chico, eh? ¿Sorensen? ¿Helen? ¿Remus?

Ninguno dijo nada por un instante. Remus abrió la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Cuando al fin pudo hablar, arrastraba las palabras con nostalgia y dolor, la mirada extraviada, las manos inquietas. Lo miraban sorprendidos, dejándolo hacer, pues era la primera vez, incluso hasta para Helen, que Remus se aventuraba a hablar del día en que fue mordido por un hombre lobo.

–Tenía cuatro años. Mi madre me llegó un día y me hizo prometer que no saldría de casa bajo ningún pretexto, sobre todo de noche. Pasaron los días y la promesa que consiguió despegar de mis labios cayó en el más absoluto olvido. Aquella noche, mamá se marchó. La tía Mary había muerto y mamá tuvo que acudir al velatorio en Londres. Me dejó solo con mi padre. Ya entonces lo detestaba. Cayó la noche sin que yo me diera apenas cuenta, como por ensalmo. Discutimos, aunque no recuerdo bien por qué; creo que ya llevábamos una tarde de perros. Salí, escabulléndome entre los árboles, me encaramé a uno y aguardé en silencio. Me dije, lo recuerdo, que no volvería a casa jamás mientras mi padre siguiera allí solo. Había roto la promesa que le había hecho a mamá. Mi padre salió al poco, asustado, la varita en la mano, buscándome. Se internó en el bosque. Ya para entonces los había visto: un par de ojos terribles, grandes y brillantes; en ellos se reflejaba la luna, y su luz plateada me mordió. Saltó sobre mí como una bestia y noté sus largas dagas clavándose en mi piel. Desperté en el hospital, convertido en un hombre. –Suspiró–. Al contrario que el resto de los niños, yo tuve que madurar con sólo cuatro años. No estaba preparado, ni mis padres tampoco. Sólo Dumbledore. Si no hubiera sido por él, creo que ahora estaría... muerto.

El silencio se extendió por la sala como una sombra invisible. Hasta los pequeños, habitualmente sonrientes, mostraban aflicción en sus facciones, compungidos por la seriedad súbita que había aflorado en los corazones de sus padres.

–Creo que voy a empezar a preparar la cena –habló Helen sin saber dónde posar la vista–. Tía Ángela, ¿te importaría ayudarme?

–En absoluto, querida.

Desaparecieron bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

–¿Por qué no vais a tu cuarto, Matt –sugirió Sorensen a su hijo y su sobrino–, y jugáis un rato, eh? A la hora de cenar os llamamos. ¿Vale? –Los chicos asintieron, reanudando un apagado paso–. Y portaos bien, no me entere yo que volvéis a las andadas.

Soltó el vaso de cerveza vacío y se reclinó en el sillón, la vista puesta sobre Remus, el cual, a su vez, rehuía la mirada de él, suspirando inquieto.

–¿Estás bien? –le inquirió el bibliotecario.

–Hoy en día... sí –contestó.

–Nunca me habías contado eso, Remus. –Se echó hacia delante, la sonrisa apenas pronunciada en sus labios–. No te voy a negar que siempre tuve curiosidad sobre ese punto. A veces pienso que eres un desconocido.

Remus sonrió.

–Estoy hablando en serio –apuntó su hermano, también pronunciando su gesto divertido–. ¿Dumbledore ha sido alguien muy importante para ti, verdad? –Remus asintió–. Es el mejor hombre que haya conocido en mi vida. En el pasado también fue una importante atalaya para mí. Lo quise como a un padre, como el padre al que nunca conocí.

–Sí lo conociste –dijo Remus con los ojos esmaltados–. Él era tu padre, el nuestro. El otro no existía, no lo era. Tan sólo era una sombra de lo que debió ser. Aunque en el fondo no puedo guardarle rencor, Soren. Porque la mayor tontería que hizo fue regalarme un hermano.

–Después de destruir tu familia... –apuntó Sorensen.

–Ya está muerto. Lo maté yo. Expió sus culpas. Dondequiera que esté, que alguien lo tenga en su amparo. Vivir en el rencor es asfixiante, Soren; prefiero olvidarle para siempre.

–Sabias palabras de un sabio corazón –sentenció Sorensen con una sonrisa radiante–. Quien habla así se merece todo lo bueno del mundo. La vida no nos trata con respeto.

–Nunca lo hace.

–Pero lo hará, algún día, no me cabe duda. Siempre lo hace, es su modo de obrar. Lentamente, pero, al final, arriba a buen puerto.

–¿Quieres otra cerveza, Soren?

–¿Otra? No, gracias. No...

Remus se puso en pie, cogió el vaso vacío de su hermano y lo llevó hasta el fregadero. Besó a su mujer y ésta le sonrió distraídamente, envuelta en la envolvente conversación de su tía. Cuando el licántropo regresó al salón, Sorensen observaba la negrura que, subrepticiamente, se había apoderado en el exterior.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Lupin.

–Nada –respondió, observando la figura de su hermano en el reflejo del cristal–. Es una extraña noche, ¿no te parece? Ni una sola estrella se ha alzado en el cielo.

Se plantó a su lado.

–No me había fijado.

–¡Remus, ve poniendo el mantel, haz el favor! –ordenó a voces Ángela desde la cocina.

Remus hizo tal y como le indicaba. Fue a la cocina y preguntó qué podía llevar. Se armó con los cubiertos, los platos, el pan, las servilletas, y los fue repartiendo solícitamente sobre la mesa.

–Qué par de joyitas tenemos –comentó Ángela a su sobrina por lo bajo, cuando Remus salía y no pudo escucharla.

Los niños bajaron corriendo a empujones y patadas, esos juegos de infancia que ningún adulto comprende pero que, entre los más pequeños, siempre acaban en risas y, cuanto menos, alguna rodilla magullada. Se sentaron a la mesa con rostros ardientes y ojos famélicos, devorando con la mirada cuanto había ya dispuesto sobre la mesa.

–Mark, aguarda a que vengan tu madre y tu tía –lo riñó cuando el pequeño fue con sus manitas de ángel a por una croqueta–. Es de mala educación.

–¡Déjalo! –lo contradijo Remus destinando una sonrisa pícara a su sobrino, que quería mucho al licántropo–. Qué sólo se tiene una vez tres años. Anda, coge una croqueta. Pero ten cuidado, que aún están bastante calientes. Espera, que te las troceo.

Con el cuchillo le partió una en dos sobre su plato y, pinchando una mitad, la sopló de forma que no estuviera tan caliente cuando el pequeño la masticase. Se la llevó a la boca y Mark la tragó con fruición.

–Está muy rica –dijo balanceando las piernas de atrás hacia delante.

–Ya está la ensalada –anunció Ángela portando una enorme ensaladera de transparente cristal que soltó en el centro de la mesa–. "Typical Ángela". Esto es lo que los españoles llaman comida mediterránea. Me enseñó a hacerla una amiga que tuve que era andaluza.

–¡Ay, como Ñobo!

Remus se acordó de pronto del elfo doméstico que los señores Nicked tuvieron cuando él vivía con ellos, una criatura muy salerosa que bailaba sevillanas cuandos sus amos no lo miraban y que sólo obedecía a fuerza de palmas y tacones.

–¿Cuánto queda? –inquirió Remus–. Dile a Helen que venga, que se le están enfriando los filetes y que deje lo que tenga entre manos para más tarde.

–Se lo diré –aseguró Ángela–. Pero no prometo nada, que ya sabes tú cómo es mi sobrina.

Cuando se sentó, comieron opíparamente de los manjares allí dispuestos, que eran suficientes para llenarlos y hartarlos a todos. Los primeros que se abandonaron en la empresa de concluir sus platos fueron los niños que, sin aliento siquiera y apretándose las tripas, decían estar con las últimas croquetas en la garganta.

–Esta ensalada está muy rica –felicitó Remus a Ángela.

–Ya lo sé. No es por falsa modestia, pero es que la amiga esta nos deleitaba, ¿eh? Habéis probado la tortilla de patatas.

–Oh, sí. Cuando fuimos a Mallorca –dijo Helen.

–Eso sí que está bueno –dijo su tía relamiéndose de gusto–. Lo que pasa es que a mí no me sale con su punto, lo reconozco. No debe de ser complicado, es verdad, pero a mí no me sale igual que a ella, qué le vamos a hacer.

–¿Podemos ponernos a ver la tele un rato, mamá? –preguntó Mark tirando de la manga de Ángela–. Anda, mamá..., di.

–Sí, id –respondió por ella Helen, sonriéndoles–. Enciéndesela, anda, Matt, y ponéis los dibujitos o lo que queráis. Pero no la pongas muy alta, hijo.

–¿Y qué tal te va en la biblioteca? –se interesó Remus–. ¿Sigue yendo gente?

–Oh, sí –contestó Sorensen asintiendo repetidas veces–. Está muy bien. Aquello ya no es como lo conociste, vacío y oscuro. Sólo me falta poner una bola esférica como en las discotecas y rayos láser de colores. No, es broma. Deberías pasarte a menudo. Ya no sé cuáles son tus preferencias y no me atrevo a sacarte ningún libro porque vaya a ser que luego no te guste.

–Da igual, confío en tu criterio.

–Yo puede que me pase uno de estos días –comentó Helen sin darle importancia al asunto en sí–. Necesito documentarme... sobre mordeduras de hombres lobo.

–¿Para qué? –inquirió su marido.

–¿Como que para qué? –le espetó–. Trabajo en la planta de mordeduras mágicas. Lo menos que puedo hacer es documentarme de vez en cuando sobre las novedades, ¿no?

–Yo personalmente te guiaré –le dijo Sorensen–. Es que el Ministerio ha enviado un ayudante, pero es un palurdo. Cada dos por tres se confunde de galería y me trae todo el día de cabeza. El chico es amable, no obstante, pero no sólo se vive de buenas intenciones. Le falta un poco de empeño.

–Gracias, Sorensen. ¿Qué queréis de postre? Mark, Matt, ¿queréis una fruta, un flan, un yogur...?

Al terminar de cenar, mientras los niños se habían apoderado del mando a distancia y de la televisión, los adultos se sentaron en el sofá y los sillones y conversaban a media voz, saboreando un rico café que Helen les había preparado. El café era su especialidad; sabía hacerlo con miles de aromas y siempre era una delicia para el paladar. Las vecinas del pueblo venían a menudo a visitarla por su café, no se avergonzaban en admitirlo. Remus bromeaba diciéndole que causaba sensación y que algún día la cafetera los haría ricos.

–Nosotros vamos a ir teniendo que pensar ya en nuestra boda –comentó de pronto Ángela, sonriendo con descaro disimulado–. Ya llevamos rejuntados mucho tiempo, Sorencito, y Mark ya mismo se nos pone en el metro y medio. Tendríamos que ir pensando en casarnos.

–Oh, sí, sería maravilloso –opinó Helen–. Hace tiempo que no celebramos nada.

Remus fue a decir algo, pero sintió un rasguño en la puerta principal y volvió sigilosamente la cabeza. Se percató de que su hijo, que también había adquirido su capacidad auditiva, también lo había escuchado, porque miraba, como él, en aquella misma dirección con el ceño arrugado.

–¿Qué pasa?

Sorensen le zarandeó el brazo y Remus creyó despertar. Le respondió que nada, aunque siguió escuchando el rasguño, cada vez más frenético, en la puerta. ¡Guau!

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –inquirió Ángela mirando en todas direcciones.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó Remus.

Saltó del sillón, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió sin miramientos. Arrastrando su pelaje negro, su larga cola y asomando una cansada lengua de casi medio metro, apareció el can en que Remus descubrió los ojos de su amigo Sirius.

–¿Qué hace ese chucho aquí? –preguntó Ángela con el rostro contraído.

–Es _Ladridos_, un perro del pueblo –inventó el licántropo sobre la marcha–. Le gusta merodear por la casa de vez en cuando. Lo cierto es que es muy "inoportuno".

Al decir esta última palabra, Sirius alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron un momento, a cual más férrea y perenne. Sirius, derrotado, se dirigió hacia un rincón y permaneció en la sombra, quieto, muy erguido, casi convertido en una estatua de porcelana.

–Pero, Remus, ¡échalo! –le recomendó su hermano–. Si dejas que el perro entre aquí cuando le dé la gana, ¡lo que haces no es sino animarlo a que siga viniendo por aquí! Tienes que espantarlo.

–No, hombre, si es un buen chico... –apuntó Helen.

–¡Pues yo no he visto a ese perro en mi vida! –reconoció Matt.

–¿Cómo que no, Matt? Éste es el perrito que viene a visitarnos a veces, ¿no te acuerdas?

Su padre enarcó las cejas y Matt presintió que debía seguirles la corriente. Con un hilo de voz dijo que sí, sintiendo que la mirada de aquel extraño y fiel animal se derramaba por su rostro, que le lamía en silencio y en la distancia, reconociéndolo.

–Ya se largará –dijo Remus–. Hay veces que se cuela por la ventana, se entretiene en morder la pila de periódicos viejos de la cocina y se larga.

–Aún no entiendo cómo dejáis que entre aquí –confesó Ángela–. Pero allá vosotros. Helen, ¿te importa que me eche otra taza de café?

–¿Te importa que le llene un platito a _Ladridos_? –le preguntó Remus.

–En absoluto –respondió Helen con firmeza.

Se levantó y acarició el lomo de su viejo amigo, que la miraba con ojos centelleantes.

–Cuánto tiempo –le susurró al oído–. Ya creía que no te ibas a dejar caer por aquí. Aunque podrías habernos avisado.

Un estruendo en la chimenea les reveló una aparición. En la sombra se deslizó Albus Dumbledore, su figura más alta y regia que nunca, su boca más firme y apretada que en otras ocasiones, sus ojos observando a su alrededor con una dureza incontenible.

–Veo que ya está aquí –se limitó a decir.

–¡Oh, Dumbledore! –Se levantó para estrecharle la mano Sorensen, la cual el anciano le ofreció sin prestar demasiada atención–. Tenía ganas de verte. A punto estuve el otro día de pasarme por Hogwarts para hacerte una visita, pero supuse que estarías muy ocupado con esto del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Canuto se había acercado silenciosamente y se había puesto a lamerle la mano a Matt. El chico, al principio confuso, se dejó hacer. Después, tomando confianza con el perro, le acarició las orejas y el cuello en un gesto cariñoso.

–Es tarde –dijo Dumbledore mirando a los dos niños–. Deberían estar ya en la cama. Deberían subir y dormir.

Helen, observando a Dumbledore con reticencia, mandó a los dos pequeños escaleras arriba. Ordenó a Matt que ayudara a su primito a ponerse su antiguo pijama y se acostaran, que enseguida subiría ella a leerles un cuento y a darles un beso.

–Dumbledore, ellos no saben... –dijo Remus como hablando un código.

A pesar de la brevedad de la frase, el director del colegio comprendió. En su rostro no había ni atisbo de sonrisa, sus labios resecos, mirando a Remus con unos ojos que traspasaban e infundaban miedo.

–¿Por qué no, Remus? –preguntó–. Yo confío en Ángela y en tu hermano. Y tú deberías haber hecho lo mismo. Sirius, muéstrate.

El perro, junto a Helen, asintió y se transformó en un instante en un hombre de rostro y cuerpo enflaquecidos, que sonreía con una mueca hueca. Ángela y Sorensen, al verlo, retrocedieron espantados, sus voces consumidas.

–¿Hermano? –inquirió Sirius–. ¿Has dicho hermano, Dumbledore? ¿Desde cuándo tiene Remus un hermano?

–Ahora sí lo tengo –dijo Remus corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándolo después de un año completo de ausencia–. Lo siento, se me olvidó mencionártelo en las cartas.

–¿Se te olvidó? –le inquirió, bromista. Volviéndose a Helen–. Estás preciosa.

–Y tú necesitas un buen plato de fundamento, Sirius. –Lo abrazó–. Me alegro de verte. Esto... Perdona que desconfiáramos de ti... Yo...

–No tiene importancia. Hasta yo mismo lo hice.

Dumbledore, sin variar su gesto senil, explicó a la atónica pareja, algo apartada del grupo, qué hacía allí el que consideraban era un peligroso fugado de Azkaban. El director se mostró más conciso de lo habitual, pero explicó lo suficiente, ayudado por Remus y Helen, para que los otros dos se acercaran sin miedo, aunque sin perder del todo el recelo.

–Aunque no es para eso para lo que hemos venido –concluyó–. Esta noche ha sucedido, por fin, lo que veníamos aguardando con temor. Ha vuelto...

–¿Ha vuelto quién? –exclamó Remus.

–Él –dijo Sirius y todos se volvieron hacia él. Vieron en su rostro una sombra ajena al espectro pálido y desfigurado de su rostro–. Lord Voldemort ha regresado.

–Imposible –masculló Sorensen–. No... Dumbledore, ¡no!

–Sí, Sorensen, sí –dijo Dumbledore, el rostro plagado de arrugas hundidas en su carne macilenta. Arrancó un par de pasos desgarbados y se dejó caer en un sillón. El resto, con rostros apesadumbrados y ojos atónitos, lo acompañó–. Esta noche ha vuelto.

–Pero... ¿cómo? –le inquirió Remus, la mente vacía.

Dumbledore suspiró, y, en vista de su cansancio, fue Sirius quien tomó la palabra.

–El Torneo de los Tres Magos que se estaba celebrando en Hogwarts era una farsa, una tapadera. Voldemort había conseguido colocar a uno de sus secuaces en el mismo castillo para hilar su pérfido plan. La copa que esta noche han asido Harry y Cedric Diggory los ha llevado a un campo desierto e infértil: un cementerio. Cedric ha muerto, y Harry ha conseguido escapar de milagro. No sin antes... Lo que sigue es un tanto farragoso: Voldemort era corpóreo, una sombra en recuerdo con su esplendoroso pasado, de acuerdo, pero sólo necesitaba lo suficiente para conseguir recuperar su propio cuerpo. Y lo ha conseguido. Pero lo peor de todo es que ha empleado a Harry para ello: ha tomado su sangre para no sé qué poción...

–Hueso del padre, carne del vasallo libremente ofrecida... y sangre del enemigo –musitó Dumbledore.

El silencio de un camposanto continuó a esta revelación.

–Ha vuelto –repitió el anciano con la mirada puesta en el infinito–. Más fuerte que antes, con nuestra única posibilidad de éxito recorriendo ahora sus venas.

–Algo se podrá hacer, ¿no, Dumbledore? –Helen se arrodilló a su lado, asiéndole la mano y acariciándosela. La sonrisa que le mostró apenas fue un engaño. La imagen que le devolvió Dumbledore se asemejó a una figura de asilo que casi no pudiera reconocer su rostro–. Si nos esforzamos... Acaba de regresar; si le plantamos cara...

Dumbledore negaba tristemente con la cabeza, sonriéndole a Helen con un gesto vacío de pensamiento.

–No –terminó diciendo–. No, Helen, no. Pero aún hay esperanza. –Sonrió y sus ojos se inflamaron con parte de aquel brillo celeste que los caracterizaba–. Sí, Helen, aún somos más fuertes. Esta noche resucitaremos también sus enemigos. La Orden del Fénix ha sido llamada. Convocaremos una reunión y destruiremos sus esperanzas de éxito. Esta vez no habrán once años que valgan.

–Eso es –lo apremió Ángela con una sonrisa tímida–. Con decisión.

–¿Remus corre peligro? –inquirió Helen con un hilillo de voz.

Hasta aquel momento Remus no había caído en la cuenta de que lord Voldemort podría regresar tras él. Sintió una punzada en el estómago pensando en Matt, pensando en que tal vez en aquella ocasión lo podría atacar por donde más le doliese. Cuando Dumbledore le negó con un grave gesto, el licántropo pensó que se mostraba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

–No está en sus planes atacar a Remus de nuevo, imagino –explicó–. Tendrá pensamientos mucho más elevados, seguro. No me cabe ninguna duda... –La sonrisa que marcó sus facciones fue igual que un escalofrío de muerte–. La Orden del Fénix llamará inmediatamente aquí. Convocaremos una asamblea para cuanto antes mejor, quizá esta noche. Seguiremos los pasos de Voldemort desde hoy mismo, sin falta. Detendremos a los mortífagos, los vigilaremos de cerca. Si el Ministerio no quiere colaborar, ¡allá él! Fudge está demasiado ensimismado en su carrera. Y en cuanto salga Harry del colegio, se le vigilará día y noche, a todas horas.

–¿Por qué tal ofuscamiento? –inquirió Sirius relajadamente, apoyado contra el marco de una puerta–. También pensabas, y moviste medio mundo, que yo iba a matar a Harry, y te equivocaste. ¿Es que después de trece años crees que Voldemort va a seguir interesado en matar a Harry? ¿Acaso crees que pone tanto empeño en lo que hace para cumplir de forma tan exacta y limpia sus ejecuciones?

Dumbledore, vuelto el cuello, lo miró unos instantes. Seguidamente recorrió con sus ojos agrietados el resto de miradas, perdidas en el inmenso océano de sus grises pupilas. Cabizbajo, se puso en pie con parsimonia.

–No, no te levantes –le recomendó Remus–. Quédate sentado.

–Ha llegado el día de que os cuente la verdad –reveló Dumbledore y Remus se quedó a medio camino, petrificado, interrogando su mirada resbaladiza–. La verdad sobre por qué murieron James y Lily. La verdad sobre Voldemort y Harry. Una verdad que os he estado ocultando todo este tiempo por miedo. –Alzó la vista hacia todos y se encontró con rostros anhelantes–. Sirius, haz el favor de sentarte.

Sin rechistar, el enflaquecido hombre hizo lo que el anciano le ordenaba.

–Ayúdame, Helen, si me quedo en blanco. –La mujer asintió–. Todo comenzó con Sybill Trelawney, una adivina de la que pocos méritos se recuerdan. Sólo dos profecías ciertas ha hecho, de las que yo, por lo menos, tenga constancia. En la última, estando Harry presente, vaticinó los acontecimientos de esta noche. Yo tuve el placer de presenciar la primera, en la que hablaba de la única persona que sería capaz de vencer a lord Voldemort. –Observó cejas enarcadas, ceños fruncidos y labios secos, temblorosos, pero nadie dijo nada–. No esperéis que os la recuerde, pues esta noche creo que no podría ni recordar qué he almorzado este mediodía. Esa persona, la única capacitada para enfrentarse con poder para destruirlo, era... Harry Potter. –Remus sintió un profundo vacío en su interior–. Su sino es morir o ser muerto en manos de su adversario. Voldemort conoció en parte esta revelación, y por ello ordenó la muerte de los Potter... James y Lily cayeron, mas cuando llegó a Harry se encontró con algo que no esperaba: acababa de conseguir el poder que lo haría fuerte e invulnerable: el amor de su madre. Por ese motivo hay que proteger a Harry, por esa razón hay que custodiarlo, vigilarlo constantemente y evitar que haga magia. Lo expulsarían y no podemos dejar que, dado el caso, ello suceda. Él es nuestra única esperanza.

–Pobre Harry –musitó Sirius.

–O gran Harry –dijo el anciano–. Es eso lo que tenemos que esperar a ver. Por esa razón Voldemort fue detrás de él; por esa razón Harry lo ha visto esta noche; por esa razón no cesará en su empeño de matarlo. Sabe que Harry es el único con poder suficiente para vencerlo. Ahora os pediría que guardarais esto en secreto, entre vosotros y entre Harry. ¡Sobre todo con Harry! Seré yo quien se lo diga cuando lo crea oportuno. Sirius... –Depositó su mirada en el demacrado rostro de éste–. No se lo digas. Sólo cuando yo crea que ha llegado el momento, cuando yo crea que ha madurado... Prometedmelo.

Asintieron gravemente.

–Cuando acabe el curso, Harry podría venirse aquí –sugirió Remus.

–No –contestó Dumbledore aprehensivamente–. Debe volver con sus tíos muggles. La razón por la que lo envié con ellos no fue precipitada. Es el único lugar en que Harry está completamente seguro de lord Voldemort. Al aceptarlo Petunia, entre ella y Harry se estableció un vínculo tan fuerte como el sacrificio que Lily hizo con su hijo. Así, Voldemort no puede acercarse hasta Privet Drive sin sentir un dolor inigualable. –Hizo una pausa–. Debe quedarse allí, aunque vigilado, para que no haga magia... Me temo que Fudge va a cometer muchas tonterías.

Consultó su reloj y enarcó una ceja.

–Imagino que la gente debe de estar al caer. La sesión dará pronto comienzo. Sorensen, avisa a tu primo Ken y a su mujer, Lafken. Cuanta más gente del Ministerio tengamos a nuestro favor, mejor. –Sorensen asintió con vehemencia y se desapareció con un chasquido–. Ángela, ¿te importaría llegarte a casa de tu hermana y contarle lo sucedido? Esta vez la quiero en la orden. Nos será muy útil tener a alguien infiltrado en el hospital, aparte de ti misma, Helen.

–Cuando se lo digas –apuntó la adivina–, sé cuidadosa. Mamá podría desmayarse.

Ángela, asintiendo a ambos, también se desapareció.

–¿Necesitas algo de mí? –inquirió Remus a media voz. Dumbledore cabeceó–. Entonces, si no te importa, voy a acostar a los niños.

Se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando Sirius, el rostro dichoso, le dijo que lo acompañaba. Mientras subían le contó que quería hablar con Matt, que ardía en deseos de verlo y de que lo viera, a pesar de que lo fuera a encontrar más disminuido que como en otro tiempo fue.

–Has hecho bien –dijo Helen cuando se quedaron solos, acariciándole la mano tiernamente–. Ahora lo saben todos, y ninguno dirá nada. Ahora comprenderán los motivos que, alguna vez, pusieron en duda. Has hecho bien... –Dumbledore sonrió con parsimonia, pero aquella sonrisa le obligó a Helen a volverse, una lágrima resbalándose lentamente por su blanca mejilla–. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? No te encuentras bien. Déjame –se puso en pie– que te traiga un té. Te reconfortará.

Dumbledore la vio alejarse, sumido en el sillón con su rostro acobardado y las manos temblorosas. Se arropó en su capa, cansado. Cerró los ojos. Los cerró. Pero los abrió de inmediato: había escuchado un murmullo en la distancia. Se levantó lentamente, mirando a todas partes. Abandonó el salón y bajó por la trémula y desvencijada escalera de madera que conducía al sótano. Abrió la puerta, que rechinaba terriblemente. Se adentró en la oscuridad, mirando a todas partes con avidez, sin escuchar nada más. De un rincón provino una risa hueca, podrida, y Dumbledore, sin inmutarse, sacó su varita.

–No puedes matarme... –dijo una voz fría y lejana.

–¿Quién eres?

–¿Ya me has olvidado, Albusín?

En la tabla sobre la que Dumbledore se encontraba, la tabla suelta del suelo del sótano, comenzó a aparecer un parpadeo violáceo, una luz que se reflejó en las hebillas doradas de sus zapatos. Ascendió por su pierna, rozando su muslo sin que él se percatara, recorriendo su brazo, hasta que alcanzó su varita y se reflejó en su punta como un inmenso haz de luz violeta, proyectado hacia la pared donde, ante el asombro del anciano, había aprecido una sombra oscurecida, encorvada, de hombros robustos y mentón saliente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? –inquirió Dumbledore.

–Así que Quien–Tú–Sabes ha vuelto, por fin –habló la sombra, tapándose con una mano los ojos para evitar la insidiosa luz violeta que incidía sobre ella–. Tarde. –La sombra rio al ver la cara que ponía Dumbledore–. Descuida, viejo carcamal, que no le voy a decir nada a Quien–Tú–Sabes. Se ha vuelto un viejo chocheras, como tú, sólo pendiente de Harry Potter... Hay que elevar las miras para llegar a ser el más grande de los magos tenebrosos.

Ante el rostro de asombro de Dumbledore, entre la luz violeta, surgió un rostro de facciones lisas y ojos brillantes, de color fucsia, que transparentaban la luz que había al otro lado. Entre aquellos ojos, Dumbledore pudo seguir viendo la sombra proyectada en la pared, su perfil diabólico moviéndose de un lado a otro como si la recorriese un escalofrío invernal, su boca dibujada bajo su nariz prominente.

–Creo que yo he tenido la culpa... –habló con voz sentenciosa, que sólo pudo escuchar el director de Hogwarts, el rostro surgido de la luz–. Ha sido por mi culpa.

–Es hora de que se instaure un nuevo poder –continuaba hablando la sombra, ensimismada en su ir y venir–. Es hora de que el mundo que conocemos caiga, Albusito.

Unos pasos en la puerta detuvieron a la sombra. Helen asomó la cabeza con curiosidad.

–¿Con quién hablas, Dumbledore? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La luz violeta se escindió como un rayo y la sombra, convertida en una ráfaga de viento, traspasó a la adivina y huyó de aquel lugar con un grito agudo que hería a las almas desprevenidas e incautas. La bruja se descubrió a sí misma, jadeante, vislumbrando a Dumbledore en la oscuridad, dibujando su perfil oculto entre la penumbra, con la boca entreabierta pidiendo una explicación.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó.

–Si no lo sabes tú, que eres la adivina, a mí no me preguntes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El próximo capítulo, el 53 al fin, será actualizado, siguiendo la costumbre de ir en mes en mes según las razones que ya expuse, el día **viernes, 13 de enero del año 2006**. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que esperéis con ansias esta entrega porque, sin ninguna razón aparente, es el capítulo preferido tanto por Elena como por mí.

Avance del capítulo 56 (**PUÑALES QUE SE CLAVAN EN EL FONDO DE MI ALMA**): Voldemort ha regresado; la Orden del Fénix debe aprisa tender algún tipo de remedio, salvar a Harry. Remus lo sabe, ésa es su principal prioridad. ¿O no? Su prioridad es contemplar cómo lo que más ama en el mundo se desvanece como el agua fluyendo hacia la alcantarilla. Todo por culpa de Sirius... Y una guerra sin igual se trenzará hasta que la prenda sea devuelta a su dueño.

Tareas: si alguien quiere conocer algunas pistas que den más indicaciones sobre el tema de este capítulo, puede leer los tres sonetos de los mansos de Lope de Vega.

Un fuerte saludo.


	53. Puñales que se clavan en el fondo de

Espero que hayáis pasado una genial Navidad, que hayáis disfrutado de la familia, de los manjares que se disponen para el contento de nuestros estómagos y del tiempo libre que espero que vosotros hayáis podido disfrutar. Asimismo, también deseo que hayáis entrado con buen pie en el año nuevo presente. Pero, como ningún inicio es enteramente mío sin una cita, paso a añadir la felicitación que he recibido que más me ha satisfecho, que es ésta y que hago extensible a todos vosotros: «Si un hombre con barba... y vestido de rojo... te coge y te mete en un saco..., no te asustes...: es que he pedido un amigo para Navidad. ¡Feliz Navidad!» Gracias, Ann Thorny (personaje por el que no tendrás que esperar mucho más, te lo prometo).

**¡Bienvenidos a la quincuagésimo tercera entrega de MDUL!**

Y ahora vienen las respuestas a los "reviews":

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. Espero te encuentres mejor y que, por la actuación de una especie de milagro o algo, lo inevitable, cuanto menos, te haya permitido pasar estas señaladas fechas con algo más de ánimo. No te creas que no comprendo tu situación: hace unos días también se me ha muerto mi abuelo paterno de un infarto, pero tenía ya una edad avanzada que no extraña el que ocurriese. Al menos, en lo relacionado a las fechas, me ha permitido pasarlas bien, pero he tenido que hacer un intenso trabajo para Literatura que cuenta como nota de examen y he estado muy ocupado todas las mañanas no festivas en la biblioteca recaudando información. En fin... Conque hoy me duele la cabeza bastante (vine ayer del pueblo de mis padres, tuve que quedarme por la noche pasando los apuntes a ordenador porque no había previsto que tuviese que marcharme a ningún entierro, me he tenido que levantar esta mañana temprano para imprimirlo e ir a clase y ahora mismo estoy rendido, como comprenderás). Sin embargo, el ánimo se regocija cuando se tiene frente a uno (al menos metafísicamente) a los buenos amigos y cuando se retoma esta página olvidada para ofrecer una nueva entrega. (... Me acabo de tomar una aspirina por ver si se me alivia el dolor ...). Creo que tienes razón con respecto al Dumbledore que yo describo: en ocasiones es excesivamente duro; pero es que, en verdad, no me gustaría tampoco dibujar un Dumbledore completamente calmo y benévolo. Creo que cuanto lo representa hace que su carácter tienda de la magnificencia al terrorífico horror que hacía que Voldemort le temiera. No quiero pintarlo como un "soplagaitas". Mark Fosworth, el primo de Matt Lupin, no es malo, tan sólo pequeño; ya te sorprenderás cuando lo veas de mayor: entonces sí que será un pillo de cuidado. Lo de las ranas sólo ha sido un aliciente... Bueno, te deseo todo lo mejor y te mando mi cariño hasta que tengamos de nuevo la oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras. Un beso.

**CAMARADA SILENCE-MESSIAH**. ¿Cómo ha pasado esta época de consumo y despilfarro una rojilla como tú? Es sólo ironía: ni quiero entrometerme ni deseo parecer grosero. Pero he de reconocer que estos días me he acordado mucho de ti, no sólo por ese interrogante con que principio mi charla contigo, sino porque hace algún tiempo te prometí que te incluiría como protagonista de MDUL y, como todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada, me siento mal. No desesperes, no obstante, que me pondré de nuevo manos a la tarea (últimamente he tenido poco tiempo) para ver si se me ocurre algo; y, a ser posible, haré que aparezca lo más pronto posible, que estoy yo mismo deseando de verte pululando por entre mis personajes, convivir con ellos. La verdad es que en el momento en que convierto a un lector en personaje ocurre como magia: deja de ser alguien lejano, oculto tras unas palabras peregrinas, para convertirse en alguien próximo y que creo que incluso puedo tocar. Desvaríos... Me agradan tus comentarios sobre el capítulo en tanto que me satisface haberte podido transmitir una emoción que deseaba realmente emitir (voy mejorando...). De la sombra del sótano puedo hablar poco (más que nada por eso de mantener la intriga), pero puedo decirte que no es Tim Wathelpun; éste será un terrible hechicero de carne y hueso; más terrible que ningún otro; más terrible que Voldemort; la pesadilla de Remus encarnada; una pesadilla... Aunque la sombra lo conocerá, y algún papel puede que juegue con respecto a unos sucesos importantes en el futuro. Muy importantes; por lo que ruego que esta aparición no se olvide (del mismo modo que pedí que en la boda de Remus y Helen no se olvidará la, al parecer, fortuita aparición de un lobo y una niña). Realmente, te confieso, me dan ganas de contártelo todo, pero así de golpe queda tan poco impactante que me contengo y te hago sufrir la espera como a todos (y me incluyo, que yo también sufro mucho hasta que lo veo todo escrito). ¿Vas a venir hasta Córdoba si resucito a Sirius Black? Huy, me das qué pensar. Sólo digo que... que en MDUL han ocurrido cosas más inhóspitas, conque dejo la puerta abierta tanto para el sí como para el no. O para el "me lo pensaré". No, en realidad ese aspecto ya lo había estudiado y tengo una idea bastante concreta de cómo procederé. Pero gracias por la opinión, me ayuda a ver vuestros gustos y a saberme encaminar por esta complicada historia. Por cierto, lo que más me ha gustado es tu "hiperbólico" comentario sobre que sería digno y sabroso de leer en mi relato esa ansiada resurrección... Pero, remitiéndome de nuevo a tu "review", qué crueles somos los escritores. Un beso muy fuerte, mi rojilla canaria, mi... mi niña, je.

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola. Lamento las "demoras" a las que te refieres, pero, como ya expliqué en alguna otra ocasión, tengo poco tiempo para escribir ahora mismo y no deseo encontrarme de pronto sin capítulos de reserva. No obstante, y es el juicio nada ecuánime del padre que engendra sus obras, considero que esta espera, en el momento actual de la tensión argumental, sólo hace aumentar el hipotético interés. Me agrada que te siga gustando el señor Nicked, ese pedazo de _muggle_ que, te adelanto, no dejará de sorprendernos con sus chistes y ocurrencias. Alguna nueva trastada nos tiene preparada en lo sucesivo. Espero que te guste el capítulo presente, el ansiado de la Orden del Fénix, recordándote que el siguiente es completamente ficticio (es decir, que no tiene nada ver con el sexto libro, inédito en español), en tanto que, como bien sabes, no he tenido tiempo para leerlo. Pero ya no crea que pueda hacerlo hasta que salga en español (falta un mes y escasos días: la cuenta atrás se ha iniciado); los estudios me acaparan casi por completo. Ya cuando lo devoré ofreceré una larga valoración. Lo que sí te recomiendo (porque la película es obvio que la has debido de ver ya) es la banda sonora de la misma, la cual yo estoy escuchando ahora mismo porque me tiene enganchado. Para los escritores (al menos a mí me ocurre) es una buena fuente de inspiración. En este instante me ocupa la pista 18, donde Voldemort y Harry se enfrentan: me inspira un enfrentamiento entre Tim Wathelpun y un Lupin. Bueno, me despido aprovechando para mandarte un beso.

**PIKI**. Hola, Laura. Chiquilla, no hace falta que te disculpes: comprendo más que sobradamente tu situación y lamento que no hayas podido arreglar todavía tu situación. Yo también estoy un poco igual: como quizá hayas podido comprobar, ya apenas (apenas es un gracioso decir) entro por el grupo en que nos encontramos casualmente, la Orden Lupina, y sólo me paso las horas leyendo en la biblioteca y estudiando. Si alguien me habla de Góngora¡lo mato, lo mato!... Para estas Navidades me dieron un examen (cruel novedad) para hacer en casa; pensarás "hostia, así está chupado"; yo también lo habría hecho; pero después te preguntas por qué hay tanta gente repitiendo y por qué a todos a los que les preguntas les ha ido muy mal en esa asignatura y te preocupas. Tú no lo hagas: lleva con tranquilidad tus exámenes (aunque sean muchos y tediosos, alégrate de que, al menos, no te revienten las navidades, que no he podido ni recuperar sueño todos los días madrugando...). Pero ¿qué hago contándote yo mis penas? Perdón. Remitiéndome a la idea original, no te preocupes, que conozco tu situación con Internet y no es necesario que te disculpes. Lo que sí es preocupante es que sueñes esas cosas, y más aún: que luego las encuentres reflejadas en mis capítulos. Porque si ya es raro de por sí que una persona se ponga a soñar con ranas destripadas, más lo es que luego vaya alguien como yo y se le ocurra escribir sobre ello. ¿No te has parado a pensar que podrías ser adivina? Lamento que hayas tenido que leerte los dos capítulos en miles momentos de cinco minutos: debe ser fastidioso. Me ha hecho mucha gracia cuando dices "que yo te sigo siendo fiel". Se me ha venido inmediatamente a la mente que te señalaba en el brazo la marca tenebrosa y te convocaba a mi lado...: paranoias. Eso ya lo sé, Laura: desde que viniste te dije que me habías conseguido transmitir unas extrañas pero buenas vibraciones que te hicieron un poco diferente; no tampoco diferente, a ver si me explico: hasta que le coges cariño a una persona es preciso que pase un poco de tiempo, pero contigo tampoco fue en exceso necesario; que no quiero que otras personas piensen, en caso de leer esto, que las estoy despreciando; simplemente que lo tuyo fue diferente. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto y que para entonces ya tengas una miaja más de tiempo... Elena también te desea, aunque con algo de retraso, reconoce, un feliz año 2006. ¡Ah, y no te agobies con los estudios y disfruta también. Un beso, malagueña.

**JULYS! **Siempre es un placer dar la bienvenida a nuevos lectores; máxime si se presentan con tanta vitalidad como la que tú derrochas. ¡Me has sacado los colores! No, mi historia es bastante mediocre, sólo que tú la miras con muy buenos ojos, cosa que agradezco. Pero antes de entrar en asuntos mayores, como hago siempre, quiero darte oficialmente la bienvenida a MDUL como autor, como amigo, como su insigne representante, y, asimismo, también de parte de Elena, mi amiga inspiradora del relato, inspiradora del personaje de Helen y magnífica dibujante que participa activamente como ilustradora del mismo. Puede que te hable a menudo de ella porque no es desacostumbrado que Elena me pida que os diga cosas o tal y cual, ya que intenta mantener una buena relación con todos los lectores, como yo. Imagino que lo habrás visto: me gusta conversar con todos vosotros largamente para... mantener una buena relación amistosa. También te comunico que me gusta introducir a todos los lectores como personajes del relato, pero para ello es necesario que charlemos más para que me haga una idea del personaje adecuado. Y eso es todo, creo. Algo más: lamento no poder de momento colgar más que de mes en mes, pero estoy saturado. No obstante, tú descuida, que llegada la fecha dicha, el capítulo nuevo no suele faltar. Es mejor que no saber cuándo aparece¿no? Un saludo muy afectuoso, Julys, y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

**NAYRA**. ¡Cómo le has dado al turrón y a la sidra, Sara, que la resaca te ha durado hasta ahora. No importa: tú sabes que la tardanza o ausencia a mí no me irrita. Hay cosas peores. Aunque, simplemente, me extrañaba vuestro silencio, porque soléis ser muy puntuales; pero nada más. Imaginé que eran unas fechas trágicas y que tendrías poco tiempo. Lo que lamento sinceramente es que he visto tu "review" en el último momento y temo que no lo podré responder tan por detenido como me gusta. Pero trataré de hacerlo rápido y tecleando lo más suave posible, que ya está la gente aquí en la biblioteca mirándome con cara rara. Lamento no poderte decir nada sobre la luz violeta, o sobre la extraña sombra que habita en el sótano, pero es que, de hacerlo, te reventaría la posible sorpresa posterior. Tan sólo te puedo decir que una y otra están muy relacionados con Remus, más de lo que nadie se cree, porque comparten con él muchos lazos... También lamento comunicarte que la resolución de estos elementos de incertidumbre no tendrá lugar todavía (ni siquiera la he escrito todavía), pero ello no es motivo para que, lentamente, se vayan incluyendo algunas pistas y alguien sea capaz de descubrir algo. No te digo más porque, al menos eso creo, esa luz y esa sombra pueden sorprender a más de uno y no quiero ahorrarle a nadie esa emoción (!). Ya sabes que me encantaría complacerte, pero la muerte de Siirius es una realidad que ni yo puedo obviar; como sabes, sigue fidedignamente los acontecimientos expuestos por Rowling hasta el final del quinto libro (capítulo presente), y la muerte de Sirius es algo que, además, viene en este paquete de hoy. Aun habiéndolo querido, no habría habido otro remedio. Pero es que tampoco puedo salvarlo... Entiéndelo. Sin embargo... Habrá otros acontecimientos que puede que te olviden esa pena. Sobre tu historia, aunque nos tienes impacientes y preocupados, somos pacientes y, dado que estás ocupada, tus insistentes y admirados seguidores y lectores no te presionamos; sólo ten en cuenta que estamos ahí para lo que necesites y que, con sólo pedirlo, no habrá distancia que nos separe. Espero que esta respuesta, por breve que sea, te haya satisfecho, que, lamentablemente, no tengo tiempo para más; conque he de dejarlo por hoy deseándote a ti también, de parte mía y de Elena también por supuesto, que tus propósitos para este año se cumplan y todo sea mejor que cualquier año pretérito. Un besazo enorme, Sara (huy, casi digo tu apellido en MDUL. Da igual, ya mismo, mismísimo, lo averiguarás tú misma).

(DEDICATORIA: Hoy, en realidad, quería dejaros una dedicatoria a todos vosotros. Por "soportarme". Por la constancia. Porque cuando hace ya más de un año ingresé en este genial grupo no me creía posible una convivencia tan maravillosa. También porque es preciso que me disculpe: porque la falta de tiempo y la intensidad que se van apagando me impiden ser tan apasionado como lo era antes con respecto a este relato, que me permitía promocionarlo con ánimo y hablar de él con ojos lagrimosos, inventar personajes nuevos a las veinticuatro horas, disponer nueva trama cada cinco minutos y escribir a cada momento. Como siento que todo eso se está perdiendo para dejar paso a una calma en mis sentidos, os agradezco vuestro constante esfuerzo por animarme. Gracias.)

**CAPÍTULO LIII (PUÑALES QUE SE CLAVAN EN EL FONDO DE MI ALMA)**

–Ha vuelto... –explicó lacónicamente Dumbledore, en pie.

Rubeus Hagrid asintió con solemnidad envuelto en su maraña de cabellos punzantes como púas. Era como si lo llevase esperando desde hacía trece largos años. Escondida en su aparente fragilidad, Arabella se animaba a permanecer impasible.

Voldemort había regresado. Y la Orden del Fénix con él. Dos fuerzas y un destino: «uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...» Para aquella primera sesión, improvisada, de la recién establecida orden, Dumbledore empleó el sótano de la casa de Helen y Remus. Medio ocultos en las sombras, sus miradas brillaban con un velo violáceo. Esas mismas sombras devolvieron a la vista a Sirius Black cuando Dumbledore lo llamó a venir, y explicó a todos que era inocente.

–Debemos hacer todo lo posible por adelantarnos a él –explicó Dumbledore cuando todos se calmaron tras saber que Sirius estaba allí y que, además, no era el culpable de nada de lo que había pasado–. Nadie más sabe que ha vuelto. El Ministerio ni siquiera nos cree. Hemos de reclutar a cuanta más gente podamos. Enviaremos emisarios a los gigantes. –Lanzó una despreocupada mirada hacia Hagrid–. Conseguiremos a cuanta gente colabore en el Ministerio: Arthur Weasley colaborará, de seguro; imagino que Ken y Lafken también. Aún dispongo, espero, de algunos amigos allí. No estaremos solos.

Continuó hablando en aquellos términos un buen rato más, la quijada firme y los ojos centelleantes. Viendo aquella mirada, Remus comprendía por qué Dumbledore era el único hombre al que Voldemort había temido. Nada quedaba de su flaqueza cuando un instante antes les contaba, afligido, la profecía que Trelawney había hecho sobre Harry Potter.

–Estamos en una enorme desventaja –prosiguió explicando el anciano, persiguiéndolos con una lacerada pero inamovible mirada–: el Ministerio de Magia duda de la versión de Harry. Y me temo que éste será un verano muy largo... Por desgracia, Harry ya ha hecho magia con anterioridad en los periodos en que ha estado en casa de sus tíos. No le consentirán nada más y Harry, quizá por culpa mía, se cree protegido ante cualquier castigo o pena. –Insufló, como recuperando fuerzas para continuar–. Nada más salga de Hogwarts iniciaremos unos rígidos horarios de guardia. No lo dejaremos solo ni un momento, aunque él no debe saber que lo vigilamos de cerca. En cuanto los tenga listos os pasaré los horarios de las guardias. –Remus se sorprendió cuando Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando con fijeza–. Me temo que tú, Remus, no podrás hacer las guardias. Harry te conoce y, en caso de descubrirte, peligraría nuestra misión. –Apenas perceptible, le guiñó un ojo.

Remus, azorado, asintió con vehemencia, casi sin darse cuenta.

Por espacio de una hora habló Dumbledore sin descanso aquella noche en que las estrellas habían desaparecido del cielo. Parecía como si fuese a ser su última sesión, como si nunca más volviera a hablar o a verlos y tuviera que darles las recomendaciones pertinentes para el éxito de su misión.

–La Orden del Fénix debe crecer, aumentar –explicó Dumbledore en un arrebato de pasión, alzando el puño–. Volará de nuevo el fénix sobre nuestras cabezas, por toda Inglaterra. Necesitamos conseguir aliados, cuantos más mejor. Aplastaremos a Voldemort cuando nos multipliquemos sobre la faz de la Tierra. Buscaremos, rastrearemos, otearemos; y no cesaremos hasta convencer a todo el orbe de que Voldemort ha regresado, su poder intacto, su furia mayor que antes.

»Cuando ardan las plumas del fénix sobre vuestras cabezas¡estad preparados! Enviaré a Fawkes cuando os requiera, mis amigos, mis leales compañeros. Empleadlo cuando lo creáis necesario; ningún otro medio de comunicación será más efectivo... Ni los polvos flu, ni las lechuzas mensajeras¡nada! El Ministerio nos comenzará a observar de cerca, quién sabe si sus ojos de halcón no nos contemplan ya esta noche. Hemos vuelto al trabajo, camaradas.

Era un final optimista en una arenga cargada de miedo, incertidumbre y dolor. Dumbledore se marchó aprisa, apenas sin intercambiar unas palabras con los que acabara de llamar amigos y leales compañeros. Los otros lo siguieron, quizá para alertar a sus familias, a sus amigos... Aunque quizá, también, para comenzar la misión a la que habían sido llamados aquella misma noche. Helen, echándose sobre el cuello la capa de viaje sin demasiado tiento, también se disculpó y, escurriéndose por la chimenea, se marchó a casa de sus padres diciendo que quizá su madre estaría demasiado intranquila.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron solos. Abrieron la puerta y salieron al porche en aquella extraña noche sin estrellas. Uno junto al otro, se sentaron en el banco del cobertizo. Una brisa de aire frío como una daga de resplandeciente plata los traspasó de hito a hito. Remus se cobijó, refugiándose en su propia capa, perdida la vista en la inmensidad, su alma cansada en su cuerpo cansado.

–Tienes un hijo excepcional –comentó de pronto Sirius. Remus, volviendo como en sí, lo miró intensamente, casi sin parpadear–. Matt es genial. ¿Sabías que se parece mucho a ti?

–Sí, ya me lo habían dicho antes.

Devolvió la mirada hacia el infinito horizonte.

–Te envidio, Remus. –De nuevo lo miró el licántropo, inmerso en la sorpresa y la confusión–. La vida te sonríe. –Sirius intentó sonreír, pero estaba demasiado compungido como para conseguirlo–. Helen, Matt, una casa... La libertad...

–Pronto acabará este martirio, Sirius. Te lo prometo.

Sirius buscó en los ojos que lo contemplaban la promesa, la esperanza que él necesitaba y que su corazón, enflaquecido, anhelaba.

–Necesito que me perdones, Lunático.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque, aunque digáis lo contrario, yo tuve la culpa de todo. –Remus, apretando la quijada, contempló la lágrima de cristal que resbalaba silenciosa por el macilento rostro de su amigo–. Debí haberlo supuesto. Debí haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que... Si yo no se los hubiera entregado, James y Lily seguirían vivos.

–Nadie podía saber eso, Canuto.

–Si no lo hubiera hecho...

Se tapó los ojos con sus grandes manos. Sentía vergüenza de que Remus lo viera llorar, de que, allí delante, no pudiera reprimir sus sentimientos, su culpa, sus remordimientos. El licántropo, sorprendido y aturdido, le pasó un brazo por encima del cuello e intentó consolarlo lo mejor que pudo.

–He pasado doce años en Azkaban. Los doce años más terribles que nadie se pueda imaginar jamás –explicó entre hipidos y sollozos–. Y sólo había una cosa que me preocupaba: tú.

–¿Yo?

–Sí, tú. Eras el único amigo que me quedaba. Me enteré que Alice y Frank también cayeron cuando mi prima, Bellatrix, entró en Azkaban. Sabía que me odiarías, que la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo, tú, no podría ni verme. Te agradezco que, cuando me encontraste, me recibieras tan bien.

–No hay nada que agradecer –contestó Remus–. Ni nada de lo que disculparse. Eres inocente y eso es lo que cuenta. No te mentiré: te odié. Pero yo mismo me di cuenta de mi error. Si alguien tiene que disculparse, tranquilo, ése soy yo.

Remus extendió un pañuelo a su amigo que éste cogió con una amarga sonrisa. Se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos y se sonó la nariz sonoramente.

–Te quedarás aquí –dijo el licántropo de pronto–. Vas a dejar de vagabundear. Te vendrás a casa.

–¿Aquí? –exclamó Sirius con incredulidad–. No. Te lo agradezco, pero no. Te pondría en peligro. A ti y a tu familia. No debo hacer eso. Me transformaré esta noche en perro y volveré a Hogsmeade.

Remus negó con rotundidad:

–No. Si el peligro llama a esta casa, entonces te transformarás en perro. Se acabó el vagabundear por ahí, sin rumbo ni vida. Te cobijarás bajo nuestro techo hasta que encontremos a Peter y podamos demostrar tu inocencia. –Sirius suspiró hondamente–. No te preocupes. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Mientras Dumbledore esté de tu parte, no hay nada que temer.

Sirius, exhalando una bocanada de aire que se convirtió en una nube de vaho, alzó la vista hasta el raso y oscuro cielo, dibujando sobre el perfil de la noche una nuez prominente bajo el vello punzante de su rostro mal afeitado. Remus, calado hasta los huesos, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al suelo. De su punta surgió una informe bola de fuego que flotaba en el aire como prendida por hilos invisibles. Giraba a su alrededor proporcionándoles calor suficiente.

–No quiero este destino para Harry –confesó Sirius sin mirar a Remus.

El otro, en cambio, sí lo contempló detenidamente. Al cabo, bajando la vista, asintió.

–Yo tampoco.

–¿Y si...¿Y si es Harry quien está destinado a morir? Le prometí a James que cuidaría de Harry si a él llegara a pasarle algo.

–El tiempo lo dirá –contestó Remus, metafísico.

–Es tan sólo un chaval. –Sirius se hundió, echándose hacia delante. Abrió la mano y la bola de fuego fue a parar a ella, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su palma–. ¿Qué lo habrá de reconfortar, eh¿Quién podrá ayudarlo ahora, eh? Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros, Remus. La Orden del Fénix ha fracasado. Todo se debate entre un terrible hechicero y un chico apocado.

–Harry no es apocado –repuso Remus–. Es muy valiente. Mira lo de esta noche, si no. Ha vuelto a escapar de Voldemort, por enésima vez.

–¡Escapar! –exclamó Sirius arrebatado por una mueca patética–. Escapar, Lunático. Pero ¿qué pasará cuándo Harry se tenga que enfrentar por fin a Voldemort y deba afrontar su destino?

–No lo sé, Sirius. No lo sé.

Sirius cerró la mano y la bola se alejó de su lado, sumiendo su rostro, hacía tan sólo un momento alumbrado por su brillo anaranjado, en las sombras de la noche. De nuevo alzó la vista, contemplando el firmamento surcado de misterio y silencio. Remus lo imitó, pero pronto, cansado, bajó la vista y se contempló las manos, que entraban lentamente en calor.

–¿Qué crees que pasará? –preguntó Sirius sin apartar la vista.

–Tenemos que confiar en él, o estaremos perdidos.

Sirius se sumió en el silencio. La noche pasaba lenta y tediosa. Todo a su alrededor era mutismo y oscuridad.

–¡Mira! –exclamó de pronto Sirius. Remus se sobresaltó–. ¿Has visto eso?

–¿El qué?

–Una estrella fugaz.

–¿Y qué deseo has pedido?

Sirius lo pensó detenidamente antes de responder.

–Que todo acabe bien –dijo.

Y, aunque él no estaría allí para verlo, todo acabaría saliendo bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black hubo de pasar medio verano en casa de Remus, obligado por éste y su mujer. Helen se negó rotundamente a dejarlo marchar; dijo que se enfadaría con él y que no le volvería a dirigir más la palabra. En broma, claro está; pero aquellos comentarios de simpatía y amistad fueron suficientes para producir una sonrisa en Sirius y que dijera trémulamente:

–Vale. Me habéis convencido: me quedo.

Se quedó. Dumbledore no se opuso a su presencia en la casa de los Lupin. Incluso pareció alegrarse de que Sirius hubiera decidido instalarse allí. Decía que, aunque viniera toda la legión de dementores del mundo, aquella casa tenía tales poderes de antitenebrismo, que no conseguiría entrar ninguno. Remus por entonces creía que lo decía únicamente por reconfortar al recién llegado.

Lo cierto es que el director de Hogwarts no quería que Sirius siguiera recorriendo el país convertido en un perro famélico y de aspecto entrañable. Muchos debían de saber ya en el otro bando que Sirius era afín a sus propósitos y podrían descubrirlo, pues muchos debían de conocer ya el secreto poder de Sirius. Pero lo que más temía Dumbledore es que obligaran a Sirius a revelar todo aquello que la Orden del Fénix ocultaba con celo y, lo que era aun peor, incumbía a Harry. Pero todos sabían, incluido Dumbledore, que el amor que Sirius profesaba por Harry era de tal magnitud que antes moriría que revelar cualquier cosa que pudiera poner su vida en peligro.

Sirius pasó los mejores momentos de su vida desde que escapara de Azkaban. Se carteaba a menudo con Harry y se entretenía jugando con Matt, al que había obligado cariñosamente a llamarlo "tito Sirius". A pesar de que a Helen no le gustaba que Sirius saliera afuera, éste a menudo empleaba las mañanas para revolcarse por la blanda hierba bañada de tibio sol junto con Matt.

–No te preocupes, Helen –decía a menudo Remus–. Sirius está aquí a salvo. Descuida, que si veo venir a Cornelius Fudge por aquí para preguntar por él –ironizó–, correré antes para avisarlo.

Matt también se había encariñado con "tito Sirius". Remus había sido sustituido por éste cada noche para leerle un cuento, hábito que aún mantenía. La primera vez que lo hizo, cuando Matt hizo levitar el libro hasta sus manos, Sirius exclamó:

–¡Vaya demonio de chico¿Hay algo en lo que aún puedas sorprenderme?

Matt, ruborizado, le dijo aquella noche que no, pero lo cierto es que Sirius aún no sabía que también presentía algunas cosas, don que todos decían había heredado de su madre. Seguramente guardaba esa noticia para otro momento, para provocar otra sorpresa en "tito Sirius". Pero jamás pudo llegar a contárselo.

Sirius había revolucionado la casa. Remus incluso parecía despreocupado de no haber tenido trabajo durante más de un año. Tampoco Helen bajaba ya tan a menudo al sótano a investigar con su juego de pociones en sabe Dios lo que haría. Cuando la noche caía, se sentaban en torno a la mesa, alumbrados por una luz reducida que amarilleba sus rostros, y hablaban hasta que el sueño los vencía de los tiempos pasados, cuando eran jóvenes y corrían mejores tiempos. Matt, sentado sobre el regazo de Sirius, escuchaba atentamente. No había noche en que no terminasen hablando de James y Lily, o de Frank y Alice, y así se iban a la cama, con un amargo sabor a hiel en la boca, producto de los recuerdos tristes y de los sueños que la madurez les había demostrado son eso: sueños.

Sirius se había negado a dormir cómodamente en la habitación de invitados que Remus y Helen le ofrecieron, en la que Remus se lo había encontrado en más de una ocasión haciendo flexiones, pues, según decía, deseaba recuperar un poco la forma y esconder aquel saco de piel y huesos en que había quedado transformado su cuerpo. Matt y él los convencieron para disponer un colchón junto a la cama del pequeño para que ambos pudieran dormir entre las mismas cuatro paredes. Remus le decía a Helen a veces que Sirius había estado tan solo en Azkaban que no quería permanecer sin compañía ni un solo día más; también pensaba a menudo que su amigo sentía envidia de Helen y de él, y es que había pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

Una mañana se le ocurrió. A finales de junio tuvo la gran idea. Nadie supo jamás si lo soñó o si pasó toda la noche en vela pensando en ello, pero, cuando despertó el alba en su ventana, se desprendió de las sábanas que lo cubrían, saltó del colchón con los pies descalzos procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Matt y bajó las escaleras a grandes saltos, llamando a media voz a Remus y a Helen. Fue la mujer quien lo recibió, saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de café en la mano y un gesto de sorpresa plasmado en su rostro. Se había levantado temprano para dedicarse un rato a las pociones en el sótano y se encontraba desayunando cuando Sirius la abordó, sonriendo grácilmente, andando a saltitos, como un pajarillo sobre una rama.

–Se me ha ocurrido –le explicó en un susurro–. ¡He tenido una idea!

–¿Una idea¿Sobre qué? –inquirió Helen en tono normal.

–¡Sobre dónde instalar el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix!

Tras consultar a Dumbledore, se decidió que el número doce de Grimmauld Place se convertiría en la sede del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. La deshabitada casa que había sido el marco de la infancia de Sirius renacería a la vida con un soplo de juventud. Cuando se produjo en aquella vivienda el primer canto del fénix, todos supieron que era el mejor lugar.

Escondido en la cocina, temeroso de los ruidos que había escuchado, encontraron a Kreacher, el antiguo elfo doméstico de los Black. La primera impresión que Remus tuvo de él no fue inhóspita: le recordó a Ñobo, triste, los ojos rojos por el llanto continuado, con una prendecilla sucia y maloliente. Sirius, por el contrario, no fue tan bondadoso en sus pensamientos. Se plantó delante de él, encorvándose el elfo ante su regia y alta estatura, y le explicó que él era el último Black y que estaba obligado a servirlo. Quizá ese día se comenzó a fraguar la maldición de Sirius en la mente de Kreacher, eso nadie lo sabrá nunca. Lo único cierto es que la traición que el elfo doméstico maniobró para el fin de la sangre de la familia a la que sirvió fue tal que no llegaría a ver la resolución de la profecía. Ni tampoco nadie encontraría jamás su cuerpo, pues fue devorado por las llamas que él mismo prendió antes de arrojarse a la caldera.

Mucho esfuerzo debía emplearse en aquella casa, arrebatada por la suciedad y los parásitos mágicos. Más de un secreto, o una sorpresa, se escondía a cada paso. La orden se reunió allí para deliberar sobre el mantenimiento de su cuartel general. Remus, desocupado, se ofreció voluntario para desinfectar y hacer habitable aquel lugar. Sirius, igualmente ocioso, dijo que lo ayudaría. Pero era una casa grande, y numerosas sus habitaciones. Dumbledore opinó que quizá Molly Weasley podría echarles una mano y ésta accedió de buen grado, añadiendo que obligaría a toda su tropilla de hijos a hacer otro tanto.

Los gemelos Fred y George, que pensaban por entonces más en su futuro laboral que en el de la comunidad, fueron arrastrados, llevados de mal humor. Su estancia en Grimmauld Place los primeros días se hizo insoportable. Ciertamente no sabían por entonces que allí descubrirían a sus ídolos, a las personas que habían idolatrado durante tanto tiempo por los servicios prestados.

–No tienes razón, Sirius. Y no quieras tenerla. Mundungus ya lo hizo ayer, y tú no. Así que déjate de tonterías y no nos hagas perder el tiempo ni a Molly ni a mí¿quieres?

–Que yo sí que lo hice. Que Dung tenía que hacerlo ayer pero se fue sin hacerlo y lo hice yo en su lugar. –Remus recrudeció la mirada–. Lunático...

–¡Canuto! –imitó su tono histérico de voz–. ¡Vamos!

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y radiante de sorpresa.

–¿Lunático? –inquirió George.

–¿Canuto? –hizo otro tanto su gemelo.

–Sí –respondió tímidamente, sin comprender, Sirius–. ¿Qué queréis?

–¿Vosotros dos sois los creadores del Mapa del Merodeador? –preguntaron al unísono.

Los que intercambiaron esta vez una mirada sorprendida fueron Remus y Sirius.

También se decidió que Hermione vendría a ayudarlos. Pero realmente se hacía porque, interiormente, Dumbledore no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez muchos correrían peligro al ser próximos a Harry.

Sirius, consciente del cariz que adoptaba el asunto, corrió feliz al encuentro con Dumbledore y le propuso que Harry también viniera a Grimmauld Place, que también él tenía ganas de verlo. Pero el anciano se negó, dándole por más respuesta que recordase lo que le había dicho la noche en que les reveló que Voldemort había vuelto. Sirius lo sabía: el único lugar en que Harry podría estar completamente a salvo era en casa de sus tíos. Pero insistió.

–¿Quién va a pensar que está aquí, eh? –preguntó Sirius nervioso, tan nervioso como se ponía siempre que le interesaba algo y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de explicarse para conseguirlo–. La casa de mis padres también está protegida bajo hechizos muy poderosos.

–Magia negra –concretó Dumbledore sin reprenderlo–. Tanto a ti como a mí nos consta que Voldemort conoce esta casa y a buena parte de tu familia. Harry no vendrá aquí a menos que no haya otro remedio.

Y pronto no lo habría, y Dumbledore tendría que ceder.

Pero antes de eso la orden habría de sufrir numerosos cambios. El interés mostrado por Dumbledore para extender la noticia de que Voldemort había regresado tuvo sus recompensas. Muchos se unieron a la Orden del Fénix: personas de valor y de coraje, inteligentes y respetuosas. Un ejército que permanecía en la sombra dispuesto a cualquier ataque. Pero también tuvo sus inconvenientes: toparon con personas de ceño fruncido, partidarios de la postura del Ministerio, a quienes no les importó ir corriendo a éste para explicarle el comportamiento de Albus Dumbledore, que reclamaba una hueste para hacer frente a la adversidad. Pero las confesiones y sus palabras las arrastraban el viento; cuando el Ministerio encontró un listado bajo el encabezado de "Ejército de Dumbledore (ED)", encontró una confirmación a sus mayores temores¡cuán equivocados estaban pensando que Dumbledore quería arrebatarles el poder!

Kingsley Shacklebolt era un mago de color, alto y fuerte, de cabeza rapada, mandíbula firme y cuadrada, anchos hombros y mirada firme como un puma. Dumbledore dijo el día que Arthur Weasley, empleando el diálogo y las buenas artes, lo convenció de que Voldemort había regresado que era el mejor logro de cuantos últimamente había conseguido la orden. Kingsley trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Cuartel General de Aurores. Su misión consistía en buscar a Sirius Black, pero también los creyó en lo referente a ese asunto. Dijo que Dumbledore jamás estaría involucrado en algo que no fuese verdad, de lo que no tuviese pruebas suficientes para saber que merecía la pena perderlo todo luchando por lo que era cierto.

Sirius seguía encariñado con su prima, Nymphadora Tonks, perteneciente al único núcleo de la familia Black con que se sentía identificado. Convenció a Dumbledore, una vez se enteró que había concluido la carrera de auror hacía un año tan sólo, para que la fuese a buscar, la convenciese y la trajese a su lado, a la Orden del Fénix. El anciano director sabía que aquello no era un simple capricho del fugitivo. Con un leve asentimiento, consintió. A los dos días, con su extravagante apariencia de barrio suburbano, Tonks se pasó por primera vez por el cuartel general de Grimmauld Place. Ya aquel primer día tropezó con el paragüero con forma de pata de trol. Remus conoció entonces a la madre de Sirius Black.

Pero no todo habrían de ser buenas noticias para la Orden del Fénix. El día menos pensado acabaría ocurriendo aquello que todos, en silencio, temían que pasaría. Como un lazo serpenteado, la trampa había atado a Harry y la orden nada había podido hacer para remediarlo. El Ministerio había atrapado al niño que sobrevivió y difícilmente permitiría que lo libraran de su botín. Quizá fue aquella la más intensa de las noches vividas por la Orden del Fénix, quizá aquélla fue en la que Dumbledore creyó que todo daba al traste. Pero Fudge, una vez más, hubo de guardar silencio ante los buenos argumentos y la verdad.

–Harry no está seguro en ninguna parte –le dijo un día Remus a Dumbledore.

–Ya lo sé –respondió el anciano trémulamente.

–Propongo que Harry venga a Grimmauld Place –sugirió Remus en la asamblea que se realizó con motivo urgente a razón de los últimos y fatídicos acontecimientos.

Sólo duras miradas y respuestas frías hicieron eco a aquella propuesta. Pero Dumbledore, categóricamente, diría que Harry Potter pasaría los últimos días de la estación estival amparado en el seno de la Orden del Fénix. Remus se encargaría de liderar la cuadrilla que desempeñaría la misión de recoger a Harry en Privet Drive y llevarlo salvo y de una pieza a Londres. Muchos fueron los que se propusieron para aquel cometido, pero pocos los que el licántropo habría de escoger si quería cumplir la máxima de Dumbledore: "efectividad sin llamar la atención". Pidió consejo a Helen y, cuando finalmente estuvo formado el grupo, partieron al rescate del joven Harry. Ya junto a él recorrieron el cielo serpenteando nubes y flotando bajo estrellas montados sobre sus escobas. Aquel viaje por el firmamento de Inglaterra tenía muy nervioso a Remus, pero su esposa le dijo que lo tendría al tanto de cualquier peligro; su mente nunca descansaba, pero ninguna visión tuvo aquella noche. Y Harry alcanzó Grimmauld Place sin dificultad. Un suspiro prolongado emitió Remus cuando el ahijado de su mujer franqueó la puerta y ésta se cerró tras su paso.

–Acaba de llegar. La reunión ya ha comenzado –comunicó de inmediato la señora Weasley.

Remus entró en la estancia donde un grupo numeroso de magos se apiñaban en torno a la mesa, muchos de pie, los más suertudos sentados. Severus ocupaba el asiento más apartado y sonreía maliciosamente cuando Remus entró.

–Me alegro de que las tareas domésticas vayan bien, Black –dijo–. Grande debe ser la preocupación de un hombre por su casa.

Sirius rechinaba los dientes con el ceño fruncido, los puños cerrados y amoratados, tensos sobre la mesa. Dumbledore se volvió con rapidez hacia el grupo que acababa de entrar y sonrió.

–¡Oh¿ya estáis aquí¿Ha salido todo bien? –El licántropo asintió–. Me alegro. Tenía el corazón en anhelo. Entonces ya puede comenzar la reunión. Os pongo en situación: Severus ha recogido información suficiente durante este tiempo y ha llegado finalmente a la conclusión de cuáles son los propósitos de lord Voldemort. –Tensando el rostro–. Estoy ansioso por conocerlos.

Snape carraspeó.

–Como todos sabéis, he estado observando de cerca a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso durante todo este tiempo; he dado a conocer en partes puntuales las informaciones sueltas que iba recogiendo. Pero hoy todo ha adquirido sentido por fin. Quizá irreflexivamente, poniendo en peligro mi propia vida –a Remus no pasó desapercibida la mirada de triunfo que paseó jactancioso sobre Sirius–, anoche asalté a uno de ellos y le lancé la maldición _imperius_. –Antes de que Dumbledore dijera nada, Snape prosiguió–: Sé que no fue lo más acertado ni lo más correcto éticamente, pero no son momentos éstos de paz, ni usaría aquella maldición contra nuestro enemigo, sino en nuestro favor. Gracias a ello sé por fin lo que sus movimientos con celo velaban, por qué sus pasos conducían al mismo lugar: el Ministerio de Magia.

–Así que por fin se ha decidido a tomar el Ministerio por la fuerza¿no? –inquirió Tonks mordiéndose el labio.

–No –respondió Snape en una contorsión del rostro tal que parecía que estuviese escupiendo la palabra–. No el Ministerio. Algo del Ministerio, algo que necesitan poseer. Un arma dijo. –Guardó silencio por un instante–. Lo rondan, sí, lo están rondando. Me reveló que el Ministerio la guarda en el Departamento de Misterios y que el Señor Tenebroso la necesita para sí, la quiere en su mano y no se detendrá hasta conseguirla. Le es un bien muy preciado me reveló. Pero no se atreve a exponerse. ¡Mandará a todos sus mortífagos si es necesario hasta desvalijar por completo el Departamento de Misterios! –Volvió a tomar una pausa–. Nada más pude averiguar. Desafortunadamente escogí a un mortífago de carácter temperamental y los efectos de la maldición tuvieron pronto escaso efecto sobre Lucius Malfoy. Por desgracia, nada más pude averiguar, pero sabemos con certeza que, sea lo que sea lo que el Señor Tenebroso busca, se enconde detrás de la puerta del Departamento de Misterios.

–Hay que convencer al Ministerio. ¡Ahora tenemos pruebas! –exclamó Remus.

–No tienes a Voldemort enjaulado en una gatera, Remus. –A la sola mención de su nombre y a causa del alto tono de Dumbledore, muchos se encogieron asustados–. Nadie lo tiene. Harapos, heridas y un rastro que se pierde en el ascensor del Ministerio: eso es lo único que tenemos. Fudge no nos creerá a menos que Voldemort se manifieste; pero, como ha dicho Severus, por lo visto no estará por la labor. Estamos solos.

–Pues solos protegeremos el Departamento de Misterios –sugirió Kingsley con su tranquilizadora y aletargada voz grave.

–Pero ¿cómo? –inquirió Dedalus Diggle–. Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis está buscando.

–Otto, –interpeló Sturgis Podmore–, usted fue inefable. Quizá pueda ayudarnos.

–¿Yo? –Visiblemente nervioso, enrojecidos los ojos, habló–: Un juramento me prohibe contar cuanto allí existe. Si lo hiciera, pasaría los restos convertido en un pollo desplumado hasta que el Ministerio me absolviese. –Respiró entrecortadamente un momento–. Misterios, enigmas, incógnitas... Tras esa puerta se esconden poderes que ni el propio Ministerio conoce, objetos tan peligrosos que de caer en malas manos... ¡cualquiera sabría lo que podría pasar! Quién sabe si Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis sabe cómo utilizar algunos de ellos... De caer en sus manos el Velo...

–¡Silencio! –gritó Dumbledore–. Fugas por tu boca todos tus nervios, mi querido Otto. No quisiera acabarte viendo transformado en una gallina pelona, si me lo permites. No soportaría que tu cacareo me despertase por las mañanas. –El chiste cobró una risita ahogada y sonrisas ocultas. El anciano se puso serio–. Poco sé del Departamento de los Misterios, pero cuanto sé puedo contar pues sobre mí no pesa el juramento que has mencionado. Amigo tan valiente he tenido entre los inefables, a quien no le importó convertirse en pollo pelón, que me contó algunas cosas de ese departamento. A pesar de que consiguió justificar ante el tribunal del Ministerio su falta, desde entonces está un poco tocado del ala. –Algunos entendieron el juego de palabras y rieron–. Ha llegado el momento de que os haga una revelación.

El silencio se extendió como una duda que prendía e inflamaba sus corazones.

–Antes de eso –lo interrumpió Remus–. Si Otto no ha podido hablarnos de los misterios que se ocultan allí¿quién se lo ha dicho a Voldemort? El Ministerio lo sabrá¿no?

–No necesariamente –explicó Otto–. El juramento que se practica sobre los inefables es un conjuro regulado por una legislación antiquísima, tan antigua que muchos colegas se quejan de que carece de valor. Su poder se ha desvirtuado con el tiempo y, gracias a los nuevos inventos en el campo de las artes oscuras, un inefable puede romper el juramento sin que nadie sino él lo sepa. Pero..., Dumbledore, díganos lo que quería contarnos. Ande.

–Gracias, Otto. –El rostro de Dumbledore, cabizbajo, estaba tan tenso que sus arrugas parecían desaparecer–. En el ala oeste las estanterías conforman un bosque de esferas plateadas cuyo brillo enloquece. Cuantas profecías y visiones se producen en Inglaterra, desde la más remota antigüedad, son recogidas y etiquetadas por los inefables con sumo cuidado de no ponerles un dedo encima. Hace quince años se registró una profecía sobre Voldemort y alguien que, ahora no cabe duda, es Harry Potter.

–¿De quién es? –inquirió Snape–. ¿De Helen?

–No. De Trelawney. Voldemort conoce la primera parte de esa profecía, pero carece de la segunda mitad, la más importante. Por suerte –sonrió–, yo estaba presente. No hace falta ni que diga que esta información es confidencial, que de caer en manos de Voldemort sería tremendamente peligrosa. Sin embargo, todo ha ocurrido ya. Harry debe acabar sus estudios pues es el único mago capacitado en todo el mundo, el único con un poder suficiente para destruir a Voldemort. –Remus recorrió el auditorio y observó una marea de ojos atónitos y atentos–. Su destino es matar a Voldemort o ser muerto por él. –Tonks tosió y reverberó el sonido entre las cuatro paredes–. Si Voldemort conociese esta información, movería cielo y tierra hasta destruir a Harry, ahora que todavía es un muchacho. Por eso este verano nos hemos esforzado tanto en proteger al chico, porque es vital. La Orden del Fénix ya no tiene como cometido la destrucción de Voldemort, acaso sí la de sus seguidores, sino la protección de Harry.

»Espero que no sea necesario imitar al Ministerio de Magia y teneros que lanzar un juramento para que nada de lo dicho aquí supere estas cuatro paredes. Ni siquiera lo habléis con Harry, pues es joven todavía para comprenderlo.

–Lo subestimas, Dumbledore –reconvino Sirius.

–No es así, Sirius –repuso–. Yo he sido quien todos estos años he tenido fe en él. Yo he visto sus proezas y sus logros. Llegará el día en que lo sepa, así como aquél en que habrán de enfrentarse, pero postergando ambos momentos conseguimos el tan preciado tiempo que corre en nuestra contra. Cincuenta y cuatro años de experiencia distan a Harry de Voldemort. –Sirius, encogido, guardó silencio–. Cuando considere que Harry esté preparado, yo mismo se lo contaré todo. –Dumbledore se calmó un instante–. Ni entre vosotros comentéis esto, pues los agentes de Voldemort se escapan de nuestro dominio; tiene ojos y oídos escondidos por doquier y ninguna palabra es segura. Si realmente queréis que esta vez tengamos éxito, hacedme caso, por favor.

Unos asintieron, otros observaron a Dumbledore con cordialidad y respeto. Remus sabía que todo el mundo lo obedecería.

–Pero algo habrá que hacer –apuntó Kingsley–. Si cae en manos de Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis esa profecía, nuestro silencio habría sido inútil, como cualquier otro intento de proteger a Harry.

–No habría lugar en el mundo en que pudiésemos ocultar al chico de él –añadió Otto.

Dumbledore lo meditó un instante.

–Haremos guardias –acabó diciendo–. Voldemort no se atreverá a entrar en el Ministerio de día ahora que todo el mundo cree que sigue perdido y sin poder. Cuando la protección disminuye en el Ministerio, al caer la noche, entonces tenderá su anzuelo. Haremos guardias, nos apostaremos ante la puerta del Departamento de Misterios.

–No es por reventar la ilusión –comentó Tonks con una sonrisita hueca–, pero será peligroso. Muy peligroso.

–Sí, lo es –dijo el anciano sin dejar de mirarla–. Pero yo mismo moriría si con ello protejo la vida del único entre nosotros que importa para que todo acabe por fin. También yo, como su madre, sacrificaría mi vida por entregarle todo mi amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día que Helen y Sirius se reencontraron después de trece años de distanciamiento forzado, las palabras habían desaparecido entre ellos. Se contemplaban mudos, recorriendo la figura del otro, dibujando sonrisas que se hundían en la timidez. Habían cambiado tanto...

–Lamento haber desconfiado todo este tiempo de ti, Sirius –se disculpó la adivina.

–No tienes de qué disculparte. Si yo no hubiera desconfiado de Remus, habría sido a él a quien le hubiera entregado a James y a Lily.

Remus salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño oscuro. Traía la camisa remangada y el pelo echado hacia atrás. Se quitó el delantal que lucía y lo depositó sobre el respaldo de la silla que le quedaba más próxima.

–¿Qué tal está tu madre? –preguntó Remus–. ¿Asustada?

–Bastante –respondió la mujer mirando a Remus y, de vez en cuando, lanzando miraditas a Sirius–. Intenta ocultarlo, pero yo sé que está horrorizada. Por papá, por ti y por mí. En el fondo sabe que pueden volver a ocurrir los terrores de su primera época de horror.

Pronto Sirius y Helen volvieron a ser los de antes. Su impresión desaforada al encontrarse de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas mentiras y tanto odio, se había superado. Charlaban frecuentemente, pues no había placer más agradable para Sirius en aquel momento, y éste los ayudaba a cuanto podía en el menaje del hogar. Helen le repetía casi todas las noches a Remus, antes de dormirse, que Sirius había madurado.

–Sí –le respondía Remus con el gesto torcido–, pero la forma en que lo ha hecho lo ha hundido también.

La mañana que Sirius se acordó de su casa deshabitada en Grimmauld Place, Helen se había levantando temprano para trabajar en el sótano en su proyecto de investigación para el laboratorio del hospital San Mungo en que colaboraba. Desayunaba relajada cuando las voces de Sirius la sorprendieron. Muchas cosas cambiaron a partir de ese día, pero sin duda la más importante fue la de que Remus y Helen ya no se veían tan a menudo. El licántropo se había prestado voluntario, gracias a su posición de desocupado, para arreglar aquella casa con la ayuda de Sirius y cuantas personas se unieran a la tarea; Helen pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital, trabajando, y cuando llegaba a casa no quería despegarse ni un instante de Matt.

La única vez que Helen acudió a la casa oculta de Grimmauld Place aquel verano fue el día en que Sirius, con gran pompa, la inauguró. Todos estuvieron invitados a pesar de que sólo les había dado tiempo de desinfectar la cocina. Ante el denodado empeño mostrado por el anfitrión, cruzaron el vestíbulo de puntillas y hablando en voz queda.

–Huy, Helen¡cuántas ganas tenía de verte! –exclamó Molly Weasley cuando el grupo entró en la cocina–. ¿Os ha enseñado Sirius ya la casa? –Negó con rotundidad–. ¿No? Es perfecta. A Dumbledore le ha parecido así, al menos. Se ha ido corriendo, tenía mucha prisa al parecer. Snape y yo la hemos visto con él.

–¿Snape? –inquirió con sorpresa Helen.

Molly se apartó lentamente de bajo el umbral de la puerta y, sentado al fondo de la mesa de la cocina, Severus levantó una mano al tiempo que decía:

–Hola, Helen.

Los ojos le brillaban. Aunque los de Helen también. Molly se los quedó mirando un instante, pero enseguida retomó la conversación con la joven.

–¿Y tu madre¿No piensa venir? –indagó. Helen le dijo que no–. Qué lástima. Tenía tantas ganas de verla... Hace ya unos cuantos meses de la última vez que nos vimos, sí. Quizá le envíe una lechuza para invitarlos un día a pasarse por La Madriguera ya que todos... –Frunció el ceño–. Ya que los niños están aquí.

–Eso. ¿Cómo están los niños?

–Bien –respondió lacónica y sin mirarla a la cara–. Creciditos. Aunque... Percy... ¡Oh! Aquí está Ron. ¿Te acuerdas de él? La última vez que lo viste era un bebé pelirrojo y monísimo¿verdad? Mira, Ronald, ésta es Helen Lupin, la esposa del profesor Lupin.

–Encantado. –Le estrechó la mano sin aspavientos, Helen sonriéndole afablemente.

–¿Y esta niñita de aquí tan guapa? –preguntó Helen contemplando a la señora Weasley–. ¿Acaso es...¿Ginny era?

–Sí, es Ginny. Pero no, ésta no es Ginny. Es Hermione, la amiga de Ronald y de Harry. –Otra chica pelirroja llegó caminando con suavidad por delante del cuadro velado–. Ésta es Ginny. Ginny, te presento a Helen Lupin, la esposa del profesor Lupin.

–Mucho gusto –dijo tímida.

–Vamos, quiero enseñarle a Remus la casa¡dejaros de cháchara! –protestó Sirius–. Molly¿te apuntas?

–Oh, por supuesto. Vamos, Helen...

–No, yo... Yo mejor me voy a quedar un momento charlando con Severus, si no os importa.

–¿Charlando con Severus? –repitió Molly. Helen asintió. La señora Weasley la contempló un momento seria–. ¿No puedes dejarlo para después?

–Mejor no.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la señora Weasley empujó a sus dos hijos y a Hermione para que salieran fuera. Remus y Sirius se alejaron conversando en voz baja, quizá sin darse cuenta siquiera de que Helen se había quedado atrás, sola con Severus Snape.

–Vaya, menuda sorpresa... –La fría sonrisa del rostro de Snape corroyó las entrañas de Helen–. No sabía que fueras a venir hoy. De haberlo sabido, hubiera venido más elegante.

–La mona, aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda. –La adivina se apoyó en la mesa de madera y acercó su rostro al de Snape de forma que su nariz ganchuda casi rozaba el perfecto tabique de la bruja–. Estás putrefacto por dentro, Severus.

Intimidado, sorprendido, Snape optó por reír. La carcajada se expandió por toda la casa, falsa e hipócrita. Intensificó la cruda mirada con que Helen lo observaba. Sonreía; cuanto más enfadada pareciese, más sonreía él.

–Si te has cabreado con tu maridito –comentó por fin Severus–, no soy yo con quien debes explotar tu ira, querida. Por cierto¿qué tal tu hijo?

–¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! –escupió–. Sólo quería decirte dos cosas, Severus. Una: muchísimas gracias por revelar la licantropía de Remus y hacerle perder el único trabajo digno que ha tenido durante mucho tiempo. –La sonrisa de Snape la hizo desaparecer una fría brisa que le produjo un escalofrío. Contempló a la adivina con la quijada firme, la mirada centelleante–. Y dos: muchísimas más todavía por querer deshacerte de mi marido enviándolo a los dementores. –Snape apartó la dura mirada que le dolía contemplar–. ¿Qué te proponías¿Es que acaso creías que deshaciéndote de Remus ibas a conseguir que acabara fijándome en ti, eh?

–Mejor para nadie si no estabas conmigo.

Sonora fue la bofetada que Severus recibió en todo el carrillo. Sonora la carcajada de éste cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

–Eres una serpiente –lo insultó–. Tus palabras son el veneno que escupes por tu lengua bífida. Por corazón tienes una piedra helada en el pecho.

Helen salió altiva de la cocina dejando a Snape solo y encogido, frotándose con una mano la zona en que le había golpeado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt le había cogido un poco de miedo a su primo chico Mark a pesar de que se llevaban cuatro años. A la escena de las ranas le siguieron otras cuantas igualmente escatológicas y de grandes magnitudes para un chiquillo de su edad: dejó toda su casa sin electricidad cierto día, se entretuvo otro en llamar a la lechuza y arrancarle plumas del trasero e incendió un cobertizo deshabitado al hacer magia accidental.

Cuando Ángela y Sorensen venían a casa de los Lupin, que era muy a menudo, Matt se quedaba lo más cerca posible de su madre, no queriendo arriesgarse a tener que sufrir otra humillación semejante como la producida con la matanza de ranas. Ángela lo instó en aquella ocasión para que se fuera a jugar al porche con Mark, al solecito, pero Matt negaba aprisa, volviéndose para abrazar a su madre.

–Está enchochado contigo –dijo Ángela tomando un sorbo de su taza de té–. Eso no es bueno. Tu madre lo estaba con el abuelo. En el caso de los niños me parece que se llama "complejo de «Erribo»" o algo así.

–Es Edipo –apuntó Sorensen.

–Da igual, como sea. Matt es muy tímido y eso no es bueno.

–No es tímido –explicó Remus–. Lo que ocurre es que está en una edad difícil. A los ocho años ya te empiezas a dar cuenta de que no eres un niño y te estás convirtiendo en un hombre. Estará conociendo a niñitas cuando sale fuera a jugar y se estará enamorando. Son cosas normales.

–¿Enamorando? –inquirió Matt elevando la cabeza del pecho materno–. ¡Yo no estoy enamorado!

–¿No hay ninguna chica que te guste, Matt? –se interesó curiosa Helen.

–No...

–¿O un chico? –preguntó Sorensen. Ángela le dio un pisotón–. ¿Qué? Hay que irlo educando de forma que vea que eso es completamente normal.

–¡No, a mí no me gustan los chicos! –protestó Matt enojado.

–Di que sí, Matt. –Su madre le dio un beso–. Me vas a buscar una nuera guapa y alta con la que no tema dejarte que vayas a vivir. Porque...

La interrumpió un fogonazo en medio del salón. La luz de la tarde, que entraba de lleno por el muro de la fachada, quedó un momento eclipsada por una luz más intensa y fuerte que aquélla, pero se escindió tan pronto que no pudieron observar sus finos trazos de hebras rojizas. Cuando se recuperaron de la impresión, Ángela secándose el té que se había derramado sobre la blusa, descubrieron a Dumbledore con su fénix, Fawkes, en el centro de la estancia.

–Dumbledore –exclamó Helen poniéndose en pie–. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué te has aparecido con Fawkes¿Ha pasado algo?

–No, nada grave, tranquilízate –le dijo–. Me he aparecido con el fénix porque tengo la impresión de que el Ministerio está vigilando mi chimenea.

–¿En serio? –le espetó el bibliotecario–. Pero ¡no deberían!

–Si Fudge nos hubiese creído desde el principio... –refunfuñó Helen–. ¿Y por qué no damos un golpe de Estado en el Ministerio¿Por qué no sentamos a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix allí, eh? Quizá así solucionaríamos algo las cosas¿no?

–No digas necedades, Helen –farfulló Dumbledore de pronto de mal humor–. No venceremos al Mal con maldad.

–Pues a mí me daría igual –apuntó Ángela encogiéndose de hombros–. Eso sí, mientras a quien escogiéramos estuviese como el café: dulce, caliente y quitase el sueño.

–¿Puede que el Ministerio también esté vigilando nuestra chimenea? –preguntó intranquilo Remus.

–No –respondió el anciano–, no creo. No tienes motivos para dudar de vosotros, a no ser que esté vigilada la Red Flu al completo, cosa que es casi imposible. Me he aparecido con Fawkes para que no os relacionen conmigo; sería perjudicial para vosotros y para mí. –Tosió y Helen le ofreció un vaso de agua que Dumbledore denegó con un gesto de mano–. No, gracias. Estoy bien. Necesito que vengáis al cuartel general.

–¿Yo también? –puntualizó Sorensen.

–Es fundamental.

–¿Y yo? –inquirió Helen–. Quiero decir, nosotras, Ángela y yo. ¿También tenemos que ir? –Lo cierto era que Helen no quería encontrarse de nuevo con Severus Snape. No había pisado de nuevo la casa de Grimmauld Place para no encontrarse con él y evitar así un nuevo enfrentamiento–. ¿Eh?

–¡Oh, sí, vamos! –exclamó agitada Ángela–. Mientras ellos hablan de las guardias y sus cosas, tú me enseñas la casa¿vale, sobrinita?

–Tampoco te creas que la conozco muy bien. He ido sólo una vez y la vi a medias.

–Bueno, da igual. Indagaremos. Porque podemos ir¿no, Dumbledore?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Qué hacemos con los niños? –comentó Helen–. ¿Los dejamos con mi madre, tía?

–Sí, mándalos por la chimenea. –Abrió la puerta de la casa–. ¡Mark, para adentro! Te vas a ir con tita Helen y tito Matthew.

Matt fue obligado a coger de la mano a su primito de cuatro años para que no se perdieran en el torbellino de chimeneas. El pequeño Lupin arrojó el puñado de polvos flu sobre el resbaladizo suelo del hogar de la pared y apretó con fuerza la mano sudorosa de Mark; lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era perderlo y tener que ser regañado por su culpa.

Cuando se hubieron librado de los niños se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place. Había bastante gente ya allí, esperando ansiosos la aparición de Dumbledore. Éste se extrajo un rollo de pergaminos de debajo de la túnica y Helen y Ángela, aburridas, decidieron dar un paseo por la casa.

–¡Cuidado con el vestíbulo! –las previno a voces Molly.

–He hecho un calendario –explicó Dumbledore entregando un pergamino a cada uno–. Cada noche uno de vosotros franqueará la puerta del Departamento a fin de que nadie pueda atravesarla. Alastor a puesto al servicio de la orden su capa de invisibilidad; os será muy útil para llegar hasta allí sin ser vistos por el guardia de seguridad. Pero hay otros muchos modos de reconoceros, todos señalados en el reverso del pergamino. Leedlos atentamente y preguntadme si tenéis alguna duda.

Snape se quedó paralizado cuando Dumbledore le tendió también a él un macilento pergamino. Extendió la mano y lo recogió con una ceja enarcada y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

–Creía –dijo en voz susurrante– que los profesores de Hogwarts no íbamos a hacer las guardias.

–Pues te equivocabas –contestó el anciano director sin detenerse de entregar los calendarios con las guardias–. Quedarás eximido de hacer guardias en el castillo cuando hayas de estar en el Ministerio. Deja eso de mi cuenta, Severus.

–Hablando del castillo –intervino Arthur sin dejar de mirar su propio pergamino–¿has encontrado ya algún candidato para el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

–No –respondió cabizbajo–. Pero no hay por qué preocuparse. Aún tenemos unas cuantas semanas. Seguro que tenemos suerte.

–Albus, aquí hay un error –apreció Remus observando su horario–. Esta noche, aquí, en diciembre, me has puesto noche de guardia pero esa noche es luna llena. No puedo.

–Cierto. ¿Te parece, Arthur, cambiársela? –El señor Weasley se encogió de hombros al tiempo que asentía con franqueza–. He cometido un error, sin duda. Entonces así queda: tú, Remus, te colocas la noche anterior y tú, Arthur, harás la guardia del día siguiente. ¿Correcto? –Ambos implicados asintieron–. Correcto.

–No, correcto no –intervino Sirius–. En este calendario –echando un ojo al de Tonks puesto que él no había recibido ninguno– no aparezco yo. ¿De qué días me encargo yo de hacer la guardia?

Dumbledore intercambió una profunda mirada con Kingsley. Éste se adelantó y habló con su tranquilizadora voz de jefe de tribú:

–Sirius, sabes que no te puedes exponer. No debes salir del cuartel general. Si lo haces, todos nuestros esfuerzos por protegerte habrán sido estúpidos. Recuerda cuando fuiste a la estación, si no.

–¡Pero yo también quiero proteger la profecía!

–¿Qué dije sobre hablar sobre la profecía? –inquirió Dumbledore súbitamente muy enfadado.

–Pero estamos en la orden, aquí no va a haber nadie que nos oiga –se defendió entre tartamudeos Sirius, observando la patética sonrisa que se extendía como una culebra en el rostro de Snape.

–¡Da igual donde estemos, Sirius! –exclamó Dumbledore–. Pedí que ni una palabra y ni una palabra quiero, por favor... Te quedarás aquí. Obedecerás a Kingsley y permanecerás oculto en el cuartel general. Demasiados riesgos está corriendo él como para que tú los estropees por un simple antojo.

–No es un antojo –escupió Sirius–. Estoy harto de estar aquí. Llevo ya mes y medio. ¿Hasta cuándo¿Eh, hasta cuándo?

–Hasta que sea necesario, Sirius Black –zanjó el asunto Dumbledore.

Helen y Ángela bajaron las escaleras charlando animosamente. La sobrina chistó a la tía previniendo que nadie quería despertar los recuerdos ocultos en las paredes. Ángela no entendió nada, pero prefirió no preguntar. Llegaron riendo a la cocina como un par de quinceañeras. Apenas si se dieron cuenta del silencio abrumador que reinaba en la estancia tras el cruce de exigencias por parte de Dumbledore y Sirius.

–¿Dónde están los chicos? –inquirió Helen sin reparar en Snape–. Creía que me encontraría a Harry aquí.

–Han ido a La Madriguera –explicó sonriente la señora Weasley–. Han ido a recoger unas cuantas cosas antes de volver a Hogwarts. ¡No pongas esa cara, han ido con Mundungus y Moody.

–¿Mundungus? –Helen rió–. Podrías decirle, Remus, que se pasase un día por casa. ¿Sigue tan alocado como de costumbre? –Casi todos asintieron–. ¿A qué se dedica ahora?

–Nadie lo sabe –respondió Arthur Weasley–. Es un misterio. Nada bueno, seguro.

–Qué hombre. Nos hacía reír muchísimo en la primera Orden del Fénix. Remus, nos vamos a ir Ángela y yo que no nos fiamos de que los niños estén bien con mi padre. ¿Quieres algo?

–No.

–Entonces, me voy. –Se acercó hasta él–. Dame un beso, cariño.

Se besaron prolongadamente unos instantes y Helen, inflamada, le echó los brazos por el cuello. Sirius creyó que Snape había bufado y se volvió hacia él con asombro. Al girar el rostro se encontró con que Molly Weasley también lo observaba intrigada.

–Hasta luego, cariño. Adiós a todos.

Y se marcharon las dos.

–¿Has escuchado lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Sirius en un susurro apenas audible a la señora Weasley.

–¿Qué exactamente?

–A Snape.

Molly rió con complicidad.

–Sí... Me ha dado la impresión como si el beso le hubiera... ¡molestado! Quién sabe, quizá le guste Helen.

–¿Helen? –repitió Sirius con énfasis. Enseguida bajó el tono de voz de nuevo–. No creo. No es por meter cizaña, pero para mí que Remus... ¡Para mí que a éste le tira Remus!

–Anda ya...

–De pequeño siempre iba detrás de Remus, observándolo, interesándose por él. ¿Acaso alguien sabe de alguna novia conocida que haya tenido?

Sirius levantó con expresividad las cejas mientras Molly cabeceaba de un lado a otro, inaudita. La semilla de la duda y la incertidumbre acababa de ser sembrada. El fruto se recogería cuando el rumor se expandiera pronto por el resto de la orden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de aquel día en que apenas si había mirado a Snape, Helen no volvió a pisar el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en muchos meses. Remus, hablando en broma, le decía que ya no los quería ni deseaba tener nada que ver con ellos. Lo cierto era que la adivina siguió siendo la enfermera oficial y reconocida de la Orden del Fénix. Por San Mungo se pasaban muchos miembros de la orden para curarse algunas heridas ocasionadas durante las misiones que ella les curaba rápidamente. Si otro hubiese sido el sanador en cuyas manos se hubiesen puesto, los hubiese sometido a un sinnúmero de preguntas que no habrían podido responder.

Cuando estaba en casa deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Matt, a quien decía que veía menos de lo que le gustaría. Remus lo cuidaba mientras ella estaba trabajando y vigilaba fehacientemente que hiciese los deberes y estudiara sus lecciones. Su materia favorita era Historia; decía que lo entretenía mucho más que las Matemáticas, por ejemplo, con las que se aburría soberanamente. Remus le leía libros adecuados para su edad que narraban los episodios históricos como relatos infantiles.

Pero Remus se acordaba a menudo de su amigo Sirius, solo en el cuartel general, y, cuando Helen venía de trabajar, se ausentaba por espacio de unas dos horas, un par de cervezas de mantequilla en mano, para hacerle compañía en Grimmauld Place. Charlaban al calor de una lumbre cuando el sol del otoño desaparecía tras las casas de alrededor. Remus había deseado en más de una ocasión llevarse a Sirius a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Muchas manos fueron las que ayudaron en la rehabilitación del cuartel general, pero las paredes y el suelo parecían segregar una infección constante que destrozaba su trabajo y lo hacía casi imposible y eterno. Diciembre los había alcanzado sin que hubieran terminado con la casa. Remus, agobiado, como los demás, pidió a Helen que acudiera unos cuantos días para ayudarlos, pues en aquel mes tenía una quincena de vacaciones. Helen consintió afablemente, aunque por dentro temía la posibilidad de tener que reencontrarse con Snape; pero, fuerte, se dijo que le haría frente de nuevo. Los últimos dos días de sus vacaciones decidió emplearlos en ayudarlos. Y el último de ellos se reencontró con Severus Snape.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó ella con indiferencia mal disimulada.

–Suelo venir a menudo. –Su voz denotaba calma, cordialidad, incluso culpabilidad. Helen empezó a sentirse un poco culpable también al verlo tan serio y con los ojos negros tan resplandecientes de vergüenza–. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Aguarda un instante.

Lo hizo, preguntándose adónde iría dando aquellos ridículos saltitos por la escalera. Deseó que no despertara la sombra del vestíbulo, pero, como nada escuchó, imaginó que aminoró el paso. Regresó al poco con un par de refinadas copas de cristal brillante. Contenían zumo de calabaza. Le entregó una a Helen sonriendo plácidamente.

–Te debía una disculpa¿no crees? –Helen sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose respondable de aquel malestar general–. Estaba en este cuarto, había encontrado un rastro de ashwinders y no sé si es reciente o no. De todas formas, creo que hay un nido de hadas atascado en la persiana de la ventana. ¿Me ayudas? –Helen lo contempló, recorriendo su mirada con indiscreción, muy seria–. Quisiera charlar contigo entretanto, decirte todo lo que me ha carcomido por dentro todo este tiempo.

Snape empujó la puerta que había a su lado y la invitó a pasar. Helen entró un poco cohibida. La habitación era un dormitorio de matrimonio con una cama de cabecera de raída madera y una cómoda polvorienta. Apenas había luz, con la ventana velando los rayos que se filtraban como rotos por un requiebro de diamante.

–Qué poca luz –se quejó Helen con la voz ahogada.

–Ya te he dicho que la persiana estaba atascada.

Snape empujó la puerta para cerrarla, pero la manivela estaba rota y cedía. La empujó un par de veces, con furia descontrolada, y sólo consiguió reducir el resquicio lo más posible: medio palmo aproximadamente.

–Aquí están las huellas de las ashwinders. –Snape señaló unas manchas oscuras, como de tizna, impresas en la madera del suelo–. Pero creo que salieron de la casa, porque su rastro se pierde en el muro.

–Sí, quizá, no sé. –La adivina soltó su copa con zumo de calabaza sobre la polvorienta cómoda y se remangó las mangas del jersey–. Algo habrá que hacer con las hadas¿no?

–Lo he intentado –dijo colocándose ante la ventana en cuestión y aferrando y golpeando con fuerza la persiana–. Las hadas están atrapadas y no pueden obrar su propia magia para liberarse.

Helen escuchó voces titilantes, agudas como diminutas campanillas y cascabeles agitados con emoción. Sus voces eran ininteligibles, rotas en lamentos casi inaudibles, producidos bajo la confusión reinante de la oscuridad y la opresión.

–¿Cómo las vamos a sacar de ahí? –preguntó preocupada la adivina.

–No lo sé. Antes se han asustado cuando he intentado quitar la persiana. Creían que las iba a aplastar o algo y la han inmovilizado. Las hadas, como sabes, son un poco desconfiadas.

–Tú también sabes que han tenido motivos.

–Como tú conmigo¿no?

–Eso es diferente.

–No, no del todo. Sé que me comporté como un estúpido, Helen. Aunque no me creas, lo hice sin pensar. –Helen depositó su dura mirada en sus ojos resplandecientes–. Estoy muy arrepentido de lo que le hice a Remus, en serio.

–Severus... –dijo calmada–. Antes de que siguieras mintiéndome debería decirte que soy legeremántica.

–Oh... Esto... –De pronto Snape parecía confuso y ausente–. ¡Vale, no puedo negar que detesto a Remus, no puedo... Y también he intentado olvidarte y no puedo. –Agachó la cabeza, arrepentido–. Siento mucho que te enfadases conmigo. No podía soportar la idea de que tú me odiaras por eso.

Helen resopló.

–No te odio, pero te comportaste como un canalla. Hace veinte años ya que dejamos de tener quince, tan sólo creía que lo recordarías. Pero no te odio...

–Es que tu belleza –paseó sus largos y gélidos dedos por su rostro– es difícil de olvidar.

–Pero debes intentarlo –respondió tajante, apartándose unos metros de él–. No quiero pelearme contigo ni con nadie, pero no podré tenerte en gran estima si sigues comportándote como un chiquillo. No voy a dejar a Remus y sólo te voy a poder querer como un amigo. No me pidas más. ¿Prometes que me olvidarás, eh?

–Sí...

–¿Por qué me mientes, Severus?

–¡Porque es difícil! Porque es muy complicado, Helen... ¿Podrías acaso tú hacerme caso si yo te pidiese que olvidaras a Remus¿Eh?

–Es distinto.

–Sí, es distinto. Ojalá te olvidase, Helen, ojalá. –Se dio la vuelta, el mentón hundido en el pecho, el largo y grasiento cabello negro cayendo por su cara como un cortinaje de luto–. Sí te prometo que no me inmiscuiré más en tu relación con Remus.

La bruja dio unos pasos hacia delante. Posó su mano susurrante de palabras de aprecio y cariño en el hombro de Snape. Giró éste la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente y agradable de la adivina, que le ofreció un trémulo...:

–Gracias.

Snape recogió la copa de la mujer y se la tendió con una gran sonrisa. Elevó su propia copa, observando a través del cristal las formas de Helen.

–Brindemos. Brindemos por un principio nuevo y diferente. Brindemos por una amistad fundamentada en el cariño y el respeto mutuo. Brindemos por tu perdón, Helen Nicked...

–Lupin –corrigió Helen con un leve asentimiento.

–Lupin, perdón. Es la costumbre. Brindemos por todo ello. Y por el amor: el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Tintineo de copas al chocar y un largo sorbo camino de sus gargantas sedientas. Snape tragó todo el zumo de calabaza de un sorbo y soltó la copa sobre la cama exhalando un exagerado resoplido de asfixia. Helen, más comedida, se lo bebió en varios sorbos. Dejó la copa sobre la cómoda y retiró la capa de polvo del mueble con un dedo. Chasqueó la lengua.

–Además de quitar animalitos podríais limpiar más a menudo¿no crees?

Snape se acercó por detrás y paseó su aliento por su nuca. Helen sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos del profesor de Pociones le apartaron su larga cabellera a un lado y sus labios probaron su cuello. No pudo reprimir un murmullo de placer. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, los ojos entornados.

–Helen... Te quiero.

La adivina abrió la boca y Snape, como una serpiente, se coló por ella. Sus lenguas se buscaron y gozaron prendiéndose una a otra. Las manos de Severus se descolgaron de sus mejillas a sus hombros, de éstos por su espalda, buscando sus caderas y sus piernas. Helen, recorriendo con sus labios su cuello, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, lentamente, botón a botón, mientras a pie juntillas, borrando el misterioso rastro de las ashwinders, tantearon en busca de la cama. Snape, retirando las manos de su trasero, la ayudó. Se deshizo de la camisa con un gesto y una furia tigrescos. Al desnudo dejó un torso pálido y plano con un reducto de espeso vello sobre el esternón. Helen le besó el cuello, la nuez y las clavículas mientras el hombre trazaba con sus manos el fino talle de su cuello y buscaba sus formas por debajo de su jersey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius silbaba tranquilamente. Estaba radiante; pronto sería Navidad y Grimmauld Place estaría tan a rebosar como en verano. Tenía ganas de bullicio y charlas que se extendiesen hasta altas horas de la madrugada, a pesar de que era en esos días cuando más veces tenía que soportar a su molesta madre.

Al pasar por el vestíbulo detuvo su monótona cancioncilla. Al pie de la escalera se encontró con Kreacher, que de seguro estaba tramando algo, y la subió con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando maldiciones para sus adentros. Se percató de que la primera puerta a la izquierda estaba entreabierta. Llevaba algún tiempo queriendo arreglarla y, ahora que estaba sin quehacer, decidió que no había razón para retrasarlo.

Al abrirla escuchó gemidos ahogados y se quedó medio paralizado, con la mano que sostenía el picaporte engarrotada. Entrecerró de nuevo la puerta como estaba procurando no hacer ni pizca de ruido y dejó el espacio suficiente como para que su curioso ojo derecho pudiese ver lo que sucedía en el interior. Apenas había luz, pero consiguió perfilar dos formas en pie que se besaban con apasionamiento. La del hombre se deshizo de un violento golpe de la camisa y la arrojó tan cerca de la puerta que Sirius se asustó y apartó de un salto. Se acercó gateando y observó un rato más, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y entrevió sus rostros, dibujados uno frente al otro, unidos. Se apartó de la puerta y se escurrió contra la pared, pasándose la mano por su negrísimo cabello.

–¡La hostia, Rowling! –exclamó en voz baja–. Pobre Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Helen... Helen... –murmuraba Severus mientras la mujer indagaba sus oídos con su boca–. Me haces cosquillas.

Le sostuvo la cabeza un instante y la apartó. Helen se lo quedó mirando con ojos grises y glaciares. Volvieron a besarse, abriendo mucho las bocas y encontrándose uno al otro en su interior. Snape descendió sus manos por su cuello y magreó sus pechos cuanto se le antojó. Helen, en cambio, caracoleaba con los dedos el escaso vello del pecho de Snape.

Algo en su mente, embotada, le susurraba palabras cargadas de humo que no lograba entender. Se dejaba arrastrar, sin pensar, sin sentir, sin comprender. Vahída tenía la mente y ahogado el corazón de sentimientos y pasión. «¡Helen!» Sus manos aferraban los hombros de Severus y la obligaban a acercarlo hasta su cuerpo, compartiendo su aliento y su saliva. «Helen...»

–Desnúdame, Helen –le susurró Snape al oído, arrastrando las palabras con un apetito lujurioso–. Desnúdate para mí. Hazme el amor.

Sus ojos, nublados, vieron el rostro de Severus desaparecer de delante, descender por su cuello, rastrear por su pecho mordiendo el cuello de su jersey. Pestañeando con fuerza, sintiendo tambores que resonaban en su cabeza, lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo arrastró hasta su boca, donde volvió a entregarle toda su vívida pasión.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, ahogados, asfixiados, y se encontraron con los ojos velados de Snape, que se relamían de placer. La niebla de su mente se desvanecía lentamente y las palabras eran percibidas con mayor claridad. El mundo había dejado de ser mundo; ya nada existía; todo había acabado con un sorbo del pecado. Sus ojos y su mente estaban empañados de su nocividad.

Entrevió, como en una visión, una figura que se alejaba enfundado en una gabardina en una noche cerrada, andando por mitad de la calzada mientras llovía, el sombrero calado hasta las cejas. El misterioso hombre se volvía y, melancólico, daba un golpe a su sombrero para despedirse de ella.

–Remus... –intentó susurrar Helen con Snape dentro de su boca, abriendo lentamente los ojos que habían vuelto a adquirir su habitual vividez ocre–. ¡Ah!

Empujó a Severus con fuerza y éste cayó sobre la cama, despeinado, descompuesto, con un reguero de lasciva saliva en su comisura. La adivina lo contempló un instante respirando entrecortadamente, intentando articular las palabras, debatiéndose si abalanzarse sobre él y abofetearlo de nuevo.

–¡Asqueroso! –susurró con antipatía, con profundo odio–. Me has envenenado el zumo de calabaza. Cualquier cosa para aprovecharte de mí¿no? –Severus dejó de sonreír al comprobar que silenciosas y amargas lágrimas rodaban dolorosas desde sus ojos atónitos–. Tienes el alma podrida, Severus. –Intentó incorporarse, levantarse, ofrecerle una torpe explicación–. ¡Quieto! –Helen se apresuró a sacar su varita y amenazarlo con ella–. ¡Quieto o te obligo a bajar desnudo hasta la cocina!

–Helen...

–¡Cállate! –gritó–. Eres una alimaña, Severus. ¿Qué digo? Una rastrera garrapata, una serpiente que arrastra su cuerpo por la inmundicia de la tierra. Tú, todo tú conformas un veneno. Te odio, Severus Snape¡te odio!

–Yo...

–¡Cállate! –gritó aún más fuerte–. ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió drogarme con tus pociones¿Eh, cuándo? –Snape permaneció en respetuoso silencio–. ¿Es que querías que Remus entrase de sopetón y nos encontrase, verdad¿Cuándo tornaste tu vida en demencia y perversión, vil insecto? –Anduvo hasta la puerta a grandes pasos. Se agachó para recoger la camisa con dos dedos, con aprensión y repugnancia, como si la cogiese con pinzas, y se la tiró encima–. Viste tu vergüenza y olvídate de mí. Si me ves por la calle, no oses saludarme.

–Helen...

–¡Vete a la mierda!

Y lo dejó solo, contemplando la habitación en penumbra. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la colcha respirando con suficiencia y grabando en su mente el dulce sabor de los labios de aquella mujer. Al otro lado, Helen corría enjugándose los ojos, alejándose lo más posible de aquel monstruo que había mancillado su lealtad a Remus Lupin, el único hombre a quien había querido y quería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la tarde siguiente, el despreocupado Remus volvió a Grimmauld Place para hacer compañía a Sirius Black otro rato y colaborar en las labores de rehabilitación. El amigo fugitivo estuvo silencioso mucho rato, cuando intentaba retirar la persiana y sacar a las pocas hadas que quedaran con vida después del destropicio que Severus Snape había hecho la noche anterior. Helen no había vuelto aquel día al cuartel general pues tendría que regresar al trabajo en el turno de madrugada.

Remus se dio cuenta de las inquisitivas miradas que Sirius le lanzaba de cuando en cuando, las cuales se apresuraba a disimular cuando el licántropo se lo quedaba observando con fijeza.

–¿Te pasa algo, Sirius?

–¡Oh, no! –mentía con suficiencia–. Sólo que menuda chapuza hizo Severus ayer¿no te parece? Para mí que no estuvo muy concentrado en... lo que tenía que hacer.

–No lo sé –respondió–. No lo vi hasta que se fue, y entonces no me dijo mucho.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Sirius sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Remus sonrió al ver a su amigo tan distante. Estaba en aquella habitación físicamente, pero su cabeza distaba mucho de encontrarse bajo aquel techo. Por suerte Remus no sabía entonces lo que había pasado.

–Y Helen –indagó Sirius con mal fingida despreocupación–¿qué, la has dejado en casa?

–Sí, ya te he dicho –contestó con tono de desgana– que luego tendrá que irse a trabajar.

–¡Ah! –Evitó mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Y la has dejado sola, no? Con Matt¿me equivoco?

–No. Se ha quedado Tonks. A estas horas suele pasarse por casa y hay días que también se queda a comer, ya lo sabes. Cuando yo me he venido para acá, tu prima ya llevaba cosa así de media hora aproximadamente. Se ha encariñado también con Matt, debe de ser cosa de familia.

–¡Hablando de Matt! –saltó de pronto Sirius y salió un instante de la habitación. Regresó al poco con un objeto de vivos colores en la mano–. Lo encontré el otro día. Tómalo.

Era un extraño muñeco, de cuerpo redondo como un muñeco de nieve, todo éste de un vivo rojo. Su carita, diminuta, inmersa en una maraña de aterciopelado pelo verde en punta como púas de un erizo, estaba formada simplemente por un hociquillo menudo y un par de zafiros brillantes que parecían poder escrutar a uno cuando se lo miraba de cerca. No tenía brazos, y por patitas unas diminutas bolas blancas que parecían hechas de algodón.

–¿Qué es? –inquirió Remus observándolo con detenimiento.

–Un juguete de mi infancia –explicó–. Lo encontré el otro día de casualidad; pensé que mi madre o Kreacher lo habrían tirado. Fue el primer regalo que me hizo mi madre, al menos que yo recuerde, cuando aún me quería. Si lo aprietas, pronuncia el nombre de su dueño.

Sirius apretó el cuerpo redondo y escarlata del muñeco escrutador y éste abrió la boquita, tan gracioso que daban ganas de reírse, y dijo con una vocecita aguda y ahogada: «Sirius». Remus soltó una apetecida carcajada.

–Toma –insistió Sirius y Remus lo cogió en su mano. Lo apretó y el muñeco volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Canuto–. Quiero que se lo des a Matt. Me haría mucha ilusión que él lo tuviese. –Remus se quedó mirando los ojitos negros del juguete y asintió con una sonrisa perenne, de regocijo–. ¿Lo aceptas? –Remus asintió con insistencia, sin despegar la mirada del muñequito–. Apriétalo ahora, entonces.

Remus lo hizo y el muñeco ya no dijo el nombre de Sirius, sino «Matt». El licántropo volvió a reír. Acabaría acostumbrándose a aquella vocecita ridícula e infantil cuando su hijo, encantado, apretase el muñeco cada dos por tres y la aguda voz del mismo resonara por la casa hasta que, cansado, lo dejara sobre el escritorio para acordarse de su tito Sirius todos los días.

–Muchas gracias, Sirius –dijo Remus–. Se lo daré de tu parte en calidad de regalo de Navidad.

–¿Eso de regalo de Navidad? –inquirió con una mueca de desagrado–. ¡Ni siquiera es un regalo! Me lo he encontrado de casualidad. No. Te daré mi llave, si consientes hacerme el favor, e irás a Gringotts a sacar un poco del oro que tengo almacenado en mi cámara.

–¡Me niego, Canuto! –exclamó Remus cabeceando–. No voy a consentir que te gastes nada por un regalo. Tienes que guardarlo todo, para cuando seas libre y hayas de pegarte una vida padre.

–No, no, no... Quiero hacerle ese regalo. Aunque sea una menudencia. Y tú no vas a ser quien no me lo consienta. Si no eres tú, ya le pediré a otro que me saque un poco de oro de Gringotts. Pero comprende también que en ti me puedo fiar más que en Dung, por ejemplo. Además, de todas formas tenía pensado comprarle a Harry algo. No sé qué, pero quiero hacerle un regalo.

–¡Oh, qué buena idea! Si quieres, yo te ayudaré. ¿Te importa? –Sirius negó–. ¿Y no sabes qué regalarle? –Volvió a negar–. A ver, déjame que lo piense. Mmm... No sé. Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo¿no? Vale, dame luego la llave y me paso por Gringotts mañana mismo. ¡Pero a Matt le regalas una tontería de nada, que conste! Que no quiero que empieces a despilfarrar, Sirius.

–Tranquilo... Me apetece gastar unos diez galeones en él. Con eso no se va a acabar el mundo...

–¿Diez? –repitió atónito–. Dos y es mucho. ¡Sirius!

–¡Remus! –exclamó medio enfadado–. Es mi dinero, puedo hacer con él lo que quiera. Gracias por preocuparte, pero... sé apañármelas. Además, tengo ahorrado todo lo que ganamos con la primera Orden del Fénix y buena parte de la herencia de mi tío. Si no lo gasto yo¿quién¿Eh? –Remus, enfurruñado, se mantuvo en silencio–. Vale. Así mejor. –Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se extrajo una larga cadena oxidada de cuyo extremo pendía una llave también corroída y diminuta–. Ten. Saca unos cien galeones en total.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer con tanto dinero?

–Comprar todos los regalos atrasados de Navidad que os debo. –Remus fue a recriminarlo duramente, pero Sirius se adelantó–. No digas nada, Lunático. Por favor... –Cogió su mano, le abrió el puño y depositó la llave sobre su palma–. Hazme ese favor, Remus. –El licántropo asintió con desgana–. Y no me devuelvas la llave. Quédatela. –Remus arrugó el ceño, confuso–. Nadie mejor que tú sabrá guardarla¿verdad? –Sirius desvió la atención hacia la ventana, por la que se filtraban los rayos como en una catarata–. Algo tendremos que hacer con esto.

–Sí...

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Sirius inmovilizó la persiana mientras Remus intentó abrir el tabique para liberar a las hadas, pero éstas, más asustadas todavía que el día anterior, se removían inquietas y cayó un poco de su polvo sobre la nariz del licántropo. Estornudó y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius ayudándolo a incorporarse.

–Sí.

Se aferró a su brazo y se puso en pie.

–¡Malditas hadas! –refunfuñó Sirius–. ¿Por qué no las terminamos de matar a todas¿Cuántas pueden quedar¿Cinco, seis, siete...? Si no lo hacemos, no nos dejarán quitar la persiana. ¡Nos llevará media tarde! Para lo que nos lo van a agradecer...

–Nos lo agradezcan o no, hagamos lo correcto, Canuto, por una vez. Sujeta la persiana con fuerza, la voy a hacer desaparecer y serán libres.

–Perfecto. Pero ellas la tienen asida por el otro lado con sus encantamientos. No se la puede hacer desaparecer.

–No de golpe. Pero la puedo hacer desaparecer a trozos. Probemos.

Sirius confió en él y, aunque les llevó el resto de la tarde, consiguieron quitar la persiana. Las hadas, encerradas como las golondrinas, en un pequeño nido de luces y brillantinas, salieron rápidamente, empujándose para escapar aprisa. Tenían largos brazos y cuatro patas, y sus alas, parecidas a las de los insectos, se agitaban con el frenesí de un colibrí. La última de las hadas, contrayendo su rostro con furia, lejos de ser un hada hermosa, se aproximó volando hasta Sirius y lanzó un puñado de sus polvos brillantes sobre su rostro. Se alejó aprisa, reuniéndose con sus otras compañeras que se alejaban de aquella casa a toda velocidad, antes de comprobar como sus polvos habían ocasionado una centena de granos repletos de pus a punto de explotar en el rostro de Sirius. Remus intentó contener la risa, pero apenas pudo. Sirius hizo un mohín de contravención.

–No te enfades, Sirius. Es que... ¡tendrías que verte! –Soltó otra carcajada estertórea–. Perdón. Siéntate ahí. –Le señaló la cama.

–¿Aquí? –inquirió con aprensión–. ¿Tiene que ser aquí?

–¿Qué pasa?

–No, nada...

Se sentó con desagrado. Le incomodaba pensar que Severus y Helen habían compartido aquella misma cama el día anterior. Contempló a Remus que lo observaba con una divertida sonrisa y se sintió mal. Agachó el rostro y hundió las manos entre sus muslos.

–Espera ahí¿vale? Voy a buscar a Helen.

–¿A Helen¡No! –Remus se volvió sorprendido–. Quiero decir... –Estaba súbitamente nervioso y hablaba entre tartamudeos–. Eso lo puedes hacer tú¿no¿Para qué la vas a molestar, no? –Hizo gala de una risita tonta que a Remus hizo reír también.

–Vale. No te toques. Voy abajo a por el botiquín.

Regresó al poco con una caja de latón que depositó en el suelo. Hizo que su amigo echase la cabeza hacia atrás y empapó una gasa con agua. La pasó delicadamente por el rostro de Sirius.

–¿Qué tal la guardia de anoche? –se interesó Sirius.

–Bien –contestó indiferente–. No pasó nada, por suerte.

–¿Qué haces? –inquirió Sirius agitándose de pronto–. ¿No creerás que me vas a quitar los granos estos con agua, no?

–No. Pero al menos así te quito los polvos de hada que siguen sobre tu piel antes de que se filtren por los poros y lleguen a tu sangre. Tampoco sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer, ya que no quieres molestar a Helen.

Sirius notó el retintín empleado por su amigo en aquellas últimas palabras, pero tal vez sólo fuera producto de su imaginación desvariada, que se carcomía por el rencor hacia Snape y la complicidad que tenía con lo ocurrido al no habérselo contado todo a Remus. El licántropo se apartó de su lado y cubrió otra gasa con un mejunje de extraño color.

–No te muevas, Sirius. ¿Qué te pasa, estás inquieto?

–No...

–Pues estate quieto.

–¡Ayer...! –exclamó con demasiada fuerza–. Ayer tuve un sueño la mar de extraño. –Remus lo escuchaba con atención en tanto proseguía con mimo sus cuidados–. Tenía... Tenía una novia, se llamaba He... He... ¡Hannah! Y me era infiel.

Remus se rió.

–Últimamente te las dan por todos lados, hasta en sueños.

–Sí, vaya... –Rió simplonamente–. Es cierto. ¡Vaya, caray! –Remus lo observó extrañado, pero Sirius no se dio ni cuenta–. ¿Tú... Tú cómo te tomarías una infidelidad?

En aquella ocasión Remus rió con más ganas. Sirius se le unió, por disimular, pero su carcajada era tan floja y hueca que daba espanto escucharla.

–¿Una infidelidad? –repitió Remus–. No sé. Nunca me lo había planteado. No, no hace falta. Helen no es de ésas.

–¡Oh, no, claro! –añadió apresuradamente Sirius–. ¡Caray! Ha sido una pregunta, por curiosidad. ¡Ya sabes! –Volvió a sonreír con torpeza–. Vaya...

De pronto, sin que Remus se lo esperase, se echó hacia delante y se tapó la cara llena de granos con las manos. Le temblaban sus largos dedos y gimoteaba en silencio.

–¿Qué te pasa¿Qué haces?

–No puedo ocultártelo más. ¡No puedo!

Remus lo observó muy serio.

–¿El qué?

Sirius se descubrió el rostro y los ojos le brillaban. Evitó tener que mirar a Remus, pero sus ojos dorados lo perseguían constantemente. Aun así, rehuía.

–¡Sirius! –Lo agarró de la barbilla–. ¿Qué te pasa?

–Fue sin querer. Yo no sabía... –Sollozaba entre los murmullos ahogados de lamentos guturales–. Subí las escaleras ayer por la tarde y abrí la puerta de este cuarto. Estaban Helen y Severus. ¡Se estaban besando!

Remus se quedó helado, de una pieza, el rostro sin color. Consiguió un extraño movimiento con las cejas, la mirada centelleante, e intentó sonreír.

–Estás de broma.

–No, no lo estoy. Severus se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Ya no quise ver nada más.

Remus se quedó un instante contemplando el suelo, con las manos temblorosas. Tenía las pestañas húmedas y una sonrisa crónica en los labios. A los dos minutos, riendo sin ganas, se incorporó y obligó a Sirius a que volviera a adoptar la posición de antes para poder proseguir con sus curas.

–¿Remus?

–¿Sí? –inquirió con la voz rota.

–¿Estás bien?

–Oh. Oh, sí... –mintió. Embadurnó toda la cara de su amigo con unos golpes temblorosos y nerviosos que a éste no le pasaron desapercibidos–. Pero... Pero tú estás seguro¿no?

–Si tuviera mis dudas no te lo habría dicho, Remus. –El licántropo exhaló un suspiro con el que se le quebró el alma entera–. Lo siento. No quería contártelo, pero tampoco podía callarme.

–No, Sirius –habló con los ojos rojos, encogiéndose de hombros y sorbiendo las lágrimas–, si tú has hecho bien. –Retiró la mirada–. Sí... ¿Estás seguro, no? –Sirius cabeceó con lástima–. Oh, vaya...

–Ojalá no hubiera visto nada¡en serio! Pero... ¡Oh! Y con Severus...

Remus ahogó un gemido. Cerró los ojos y tranquilizó su interior. Creyó que su corazón, destrozado, ya no latía. Las manos le seguían temblando con ira.

–Me voy a ir, Sirius.

–¡Oh, claro! –Se puso en pie y pasó al lado de un espejo sin reparar en su aspecto. Aquello no importaba en aquel momento–. Lo siento...

–No, Sirius. –Remus se volvió y extendió una sonrisa muerta–. Gracias... Acompáñame hasta la chimenea, por favor.

Bajaron hasta la cocina y Remus se introdujo en el hogar de la chimenea sin ser muy consciente de dónde lo conducían sus pasos, de qué hacía. Sirius lo contemplaba serio, entristecido. Las tripas le rugían por dentro, arrepentido de haberle dicho nada. Remus cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se quedó mirando vagamente a Sirius. Consiguió sonreír.

–Síguete practicando un poco lo de las gasas delante de un espejo, anda –le dijo–. Tienes todavía muchos granos. Te lo he hecho fatal. Como todo...

–Hasta mañana, Remus.

–Adiós.

En su casa aún seguía Tonks. Cuando lo vio aparecer reparó en la hora que era y dijo que era muy tarde y que se tenía que ir. Remus le preguntó si es que tenía acaso algo urgente que hacer.

–Tú no tienes guardia esta noche¿no? –inquirió en voz queda.

–No, le tocaba a Arthur. ¿No te acuerdas?

–Oh, es cierto. Que se la cambié. Entonces¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?

Tonks, encogiéndose de hombros, dijo que, si a ellos no les importaba, ella no tenía inconveniente. Sonriente, cogió a Matt de la mano y con él fue a la cocina para ayudar a poner la mesa. Remus se sentó en el sofá, echado hacia delante con las manos entrelazadas como en actitud de oración. La había invitado porque no quería quedarse solo con su esposa. Helen salió de la cocina con una olla humeante de estofado que puso en el centro de la mesa. Se quitó las manoplas y las soltó al lado de Remus, acodándose sobre el respaldo del sofá, detrás de Remus.

–¿Qué te pasa¿Estás cansado?

–Sí...

–¡Oh, bueno! Tú quédate ahí hasta que terminemos de poner la mesa y luego te sientas. ¡Ah! Acuérdate de tomarte luego enseguida la poción de matalobos, que la dosis de esta noche es la más importante. ¿Vale?

Remus asintió automáticamente.

La cena se desarrolló silenciosa, sólo rota por las claras carcajadas de Matt al ver las facciones que Tonks variaba tras cada nueva cucharada. Helen miraba ininterrumpidamente casi a Remus, pero éste comía callado, observando sólo su plato, su mente sumida en oscuros pensamientos. Después del postre, Tonks se marchó de inmediato, un poco incómoda quizá por la tensa situación de la noche. Remus dijo que era tarde y mandó a Matt a la cama. Éste le preguntó si podía estar un rato con la luz encendida, leyendo, y su padre le dijo que sí sin prestarle demasiada atención. Mientras subía la escalera, Remus se sentó en el sofá, echando un brazo sobre su respaldo y, empuñando en la otra mano el mando a distancia, encendió la televisión.

–¡Remus, la poción! –gritó desde la cocina Helen.

–Ya voy –respondió sin ganas.

A los cinco minutos, como viera que no iba, llegó Helen por detrás y le echó los brazos por encima del cuello, ahogándolo en un abrazo. Le acarició la barriga, pero Remus la apartó educadamente.

–¡Oh¿Qué te pasa esta noche? Menuda cena. No sé qué habrá pensado Tonks, pero no has podido estar más antipático.

–No tenía muchas ganas de nada –respondió torciendo el gesto de mal humor–. A ver, todos no podemos tener tu agradable simpatía constante.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –indagó–. ¿Te has peleado con Sirius, tal vez?

–¡Ja¿Con Sirius? Él es la única persona fiel a mí.

Helen apretó la quijada.

–¿Qué has querido decir?

–¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas la tonta. Lo sé. ¡Todo lo sé! –Irritado, nervioso, se puso en pie–. ¿Es que pensabas que el cuartel general era un buen escondite para ponerme los cuernos con Severus¿Eh?

Helen apartó la vista, agachó la cabeza y tomó aire. Chasqueó la lengua y cabeceó repetidas veces, los ojos brillando en la distancia.

–No, Remus. No es lo que te imaginas.

–¡Oh! –Remus exclamó haciéndose el ofendido–. Claro. Hombre, por supuesto. ¡Pero no has tenido narices ni de negarlo¿Cómo has podido ser tan...? –Contuvo las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos, pues no quería mostrar ni pizca de debilidad. Helen también tenía las lágrimas a flor de piel–. ¡Sirius te vio! Y si no llega a ser por él sería un cornudo inconsciente.

–Cometí el error de no contártelo yo antes.

–¡Ah¿Acaso habrías sido tan cínica?

–Sí, porque no pasó nada.

–¿Por qué me mientes ahora? Te he dicho que Sirius te vio. Asomado al resquicio de la puerta –las palabras que pronunciaba lo herían como dagas que hiciesen sangrar sus labios con su brillante hoja pulida– vio vuestros besos y ¡hasta cómo le desprendías de la camisa¿Qué hay de negar ahí?

–Remus, escúchame...

–No me digas nada. ¿Desde cuándo? Sólo dime eso. –Helen bufó asqueada–. ¡Maldita sea¿Por qué, si me decías que me querías? –Helen intentó hablar, pero Remus sepultó sus palabras con gritos–. ¿Por qué, si todo iba bien¿Por qué, Helen, por qué¿Ha habido más además de Severus¿El técnico de la Red Flu del otro día, quizá¡Oh! –Pareció acordarse de pronto de algo y rió con cinismo–. O tu querido amigo Adam Scamander. –Helen no creía que fuese cierto cuanto escuchaba–. ¿Cuántas veces me engañaste con él cuando al caer la noche regresabas con tus queridos ravenclaws, eh?

–¡No hables de alguien que no puede defenderse¡No hables de él así, porque está muerto! –gritó herida.

Remus pareció contrariado, pero sentía la sangre bombear con fuerza en su sien y no se detuvo.

–¡Oh...¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, eh?

–Porque murió en el hospital de una gravísima enfermedad. Por él me infecté de aquella enfermedad hace un par de años con la que casi muero.

Remus rió inaudito.

–¿Y cómo te contagiarías, eh? –Sonrió con tono de drama–. No me respondas, me hago una idea. Qué buenos últimos días hubo de pasar el Scamander¿no?

–¡No! –gritó Helen–. ¿Estás loco¿Cómo puedes...? Remus. Mírame. ¡Mírame!

–¡No me grites! –gritó a su vez.

–¡Vale! Lo siento. Sólo dime¿confías en mí, eh¿Confías?

Remus se tomó su tiempo para responder. Cuando lo hizo su rostro estaba serio y sus labios estirados y resecos como una morcilla puesta a secar.

–No, Helen. Me temo que ya no.

La adivina lo apartó de un manotazo y subió las escaleras llorando más amargamente incluso que el día anterior. Por suerte, Matt había regresado a su cuarto hacía tan sólo un instante llorando también de impotencia. La bruja cerró la puerta estridentemente.

Remus se dejó caer en el sofá y apartó el mando a distancia de su lado de un golpe seco. Observó los minutos pasar lentamente en el reloj de la pared pensando solamente si cuanto había ocurrido había sido un sueño, una pesadilla o el amargo y cruel destino, que lo perseguía con furia. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía derramar su pena por su rostro.

Permaneció de esta guisa no supo cuánto tiempo, hasta que su piel comenzó a vibrar y su cuerpo entero a estremecerse. Cuando se percató de que estaba sufriendo su habitual transformación licántropa, intentó incorporarse y correr a la cocina para tomar la poción. Sin embargo, tenía los músculos atenazados y el cuerpo todo engarrotado. La mandíbula le crujió y surgió el prominente hocico con el que aulló. A la altura de la puerta de la cocina, arrastrándose por el suelo, el dolor fue tan intenso que esperó a que todo terminara por fin, que su mente se perdiese entre los entresijos del animal. Incluso deseaba que así sucediese y no necesitara tener conciencia nunca más. Otro aullido: el aullido de un lobo herido.

Saltó por la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando despertó, completamente desnudo, comprobó con pavor que tenía sangre cuajada en sus labios. Sangre humana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lloviznaba cuando Remus abrió los ojos después de sueño tan sombrío. Había perdido su gris pelaje y en cueros caminaba entre matorrales, y lucía de nuevo su brillante mirada de monedas engastadas de oro en su limpia mirada. Un amargo sabor pendía de sus labios: sangre, sangre humana. Nervioso, a tientas buscó su varita y descubrió entonces que ni un jirón de ropa cubría su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor, asustado, pero estaba cobijado por altos árboles y la oscuridad reinante en aquel paraje boscoso. Su varita, sin duda, debía de habérsele caído al suelo al acometer su transformación. Y allí la encontraría cuando más tarde regresase a casa, cuando Helen aún no había vuelto de trabajar, pues ésta no la había visto al salir, como así tampoco el resto de ropa hecha trizas en el suelo. Creyó, sin más, que Remus se había marchado aquella noche.

Por suerte, Remus encontró una casita perdida en el monte en la que a nadie encontró a la vista. Del tendedero pendían las prendas de ropa mecidas por la fresca brisa como banderas de libertad. De un tirón arrancó unas cuantas. Se vistió mientras huía. Agradeció no estar muy lejos del pueblecito de sus suegros. Subió unas colinas y atravesó unos parajes desiertos. Anduvo mareado, el paso seseante, por el arcén de una carretera comarcal, hasta que un coche piadoso se detuvo a su lado.

–¿Quiere que le lleve a alguna parte, amigo? –le preguntó el afable conductor.

Remus ocupó el asiento del copiloto y agradeció un par de veces el caritativo gesto que había tenido con él. El hombre, mayor que él, de amplia frente y barriga saliente, lo observaba con preocupación, cosa que a Remus no pasó desapercibida; observaba los feos arañazos que cubrían su rostro y la liviana camisa, por más señas de varias tallas más grande, que lo hacía tiritar de frío. No le pillaba de camino el lugar que Remus le indicó, pero, viéndolo tan desasistido, decidió conducirlo hasta donde le pedía. Lo dejó en la misma puerta de los señores Nicked. Remus se apeó, se lo agradeció varias veces y el coche arrancó de nuevo dejando tras de sí una estela de humo.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, por el amor de Dios? –preguntó la señora Nicked al abrirle la puerta–. ¿Dónde habías estado? Helen me ha traído a Matt a las cuatro de la mañana antes de irse al hospital.

Lo obligó a pasar y lo hizo sentar. Remus, sin prisa, pasó a contar su olvido de ingerir la poción matalobos y su escapada por la ventana mientras su suegra lo obligó a desabrocharse aquella camisa surcada de diminutos regueros de sangre que se habían pegado a la piel del licántropo y tanto dolor le ocasionaron al tirar de la prenda. Prosiguió, con lágrimas en los ojos, con la sangre que había encontrado en su boca. ¡Sangre humana! Cuanto sufrimiento había albergado desde el día anterior fugó en afligidas lágrimas al intuir que por su culpa alguien estaría atado al mismo destino que él, al mismo padecimiento cada luna llena, o peor¡muerto!

–Tranquilo. Tranquilo, Remus, tranquilo. No me pongas esa cara, alma de cántaro. Tú no tienes la culpa –lo tranquilizó, mesiéndole el pelo como a un niño pequeño, cubriéndolo con sus abarcadores brazos de protección materna–. ¿A que Helen nunca te ha dicho en qué experimento trabaja en el laboratorio de investigación del hospital? –Remus cabeceó–. En una cura para los licántropos. Una cura completa, que evite la transformación. Han conseguido muchos fondos y el proyecto va adelante. Si es cierto que has mordido a alguien, ten calma, que no padecerá lo mismo que tú.

Aquello consiguió aliviar un poco al licántropo. En cambio, la mención de Helen lo puso bastante más nervioso. La señora Nicked le preguntó qué había pasado, pues se olía algo desde que, cuando le hubiera dejado a Matt de noche, le preguntara qué era de Remus a su hija y ésta le respondiese con indiferencia. Remus no pudo mentirle, pero le contó la historia de la forma más liviana posible. Aquella mañana Remus había logrado a su mayor aliada en una guerra silenciosa que Helen y él mantendrían durante demasiado tiempo.

Después de curarlo, la señora Nicked le dio polvos flu para que regresara a su casa y recogiera su varita. Remus aprovechó para recoger todo lo que consideró indispensable y se marchó a Grimmauld Place.

Helen, al volver del hospital, también consiguió a su mayor aliado. Fue hasta Grimmauld Place y se encontró con Sirius, con quien quería hablar. Por suerte, Remus había salido a comprar algunas cosas en el ultramarinos que Canuto necesitaba en la casa después de que lo había obligado a contarle todo lo sucedido; verlo con una maleta en el cuartel general le produjo una desazón horrible.

–¿Por qué se lo has contado, Sirius? –La voz de la adivina no era de resentimiento, sino de inmensa pena–. ¿Por qué? Podrías habérmelo preguntado antes a mí¿no?

–Helen, yo... –Sirius evitó tener que mirarla–. Para mí fue muy fuerte encontrarte con Snape. ¿Qué querías que hiciera¡Remus es mi amigo!

–¡Y mi esposo! Y lo quiero, lo sigo queriendo; siempre lo he querido. –Sirius la contempló y tragó saliva al no poder contener sus lágrimas–. Yo no quiero a Severus, tú lo sabes. Si me hubieras consultado a mí primero, habrías sabido la verdad de una fuente más fidedigna. Y no te habrías equivocado. Todo ha sido un error.

–Pues menudo error¿no te parece?

–Sí. Y por eso él ya no confía en mí. –Sonrió amargamente, como un gesto despótico que embarga a uno contra su voluntad–. Porque los errores se pagan aunque una no los quiera cometer. –Extrajo su varita del bolsillo–. Me voy, Sirius. Gracias por perder unos minutos escuchándome. –Se desapareció con un chasquido que dejó a Sirius atontado.

Como la pólvora, en silencio se extendían los murmullos, los rumores. Al tiempo que la gente, preocupada, conocía la noticia del ataque al señor Weasley también aquella misma noche, en corrillos se conocía igualmente la separación de Remus y Helen Lupin. Nadie sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pues las versiones que se contaban unos a otros ocultos en la sombra distaban en muchos detalles de la realidad, pero Sirius no tenía inconveniente de narrar el suceso tal como aconteció, añadiendo siempre al final su total apoyo a Helen, a la que había defendido a ultranza desde aquella última conversación. Remus no lo entendía, pero su amigo se obstinaba casi a diario en convencerlo a que diese su orgullo a torcer.

Pero también aliados en aquella contienda moral tuvo Remus, sin duda el más importante lo encontró en la señora Nicked, que creyó que aquello que había hecho su hija no tenía nombre. La castigó con su silencio, sólo interrumpido cuando necesitaba comunicarse con ella por razones de fuerza mayor o cuando al ir a trabajar le traía a Matt para que el señor Nicked y ella lo cuidasen. Entonces aprovechaba Remus para verlo, yendo a menudo a la casa de sus suegros, donde el señor Nicked lo regañaba tan a menudo como lo veía. El muggle se había convertido en el mayor defensor de su hija, aunque sus argumentos distaban mucho del buen orador y sus modales del conservador impoluto.

–Si has decidido liarte con ese hombre, ese tal Snape¡por algo será! –le decía el señor Nicked a su hija en un arranque de pasión en tanto Helen bufaba, cargada de cólera–. Remus era muy buen mozo pero se acabó. Mi hija es la que tiene decisión sobre a quien quiere o a quien no. ¡En el corazón no se manda!

Otra fiel protectora de la adivina era su tía Ángela, que quería a su sobrina como a nadie en el mundo, quizá sólo a Mark, y había decidido defenderla. Sorensen, su pareja de hecho, no había tomado cartas en el asunto y no había optado ni por un bando ni por otro, aunque lo lógico hubiese sido que arremetiese a favor de su hermano. En contra de lo previsible, Sorensen permaneció neutral, como la amplia mayoría. Tonks también quiso permanecer neutral, pero su primo la malmetió y consiguió convencerla de que apoyase a Helen sin descuidar a Remus. La chica, que a menudo se veía envuelta en absurdos planes ingeniados por su primo para volver a juntar al matrimonio, estaba segura de que Sirius se sentía culpable de su ruptura.

Porque, en efecto, aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una ruptura. A los pocos días de la disputa se volvieron a encontrar, y muchos presagiaron entonces que ya nada se podía hacer, que se había marchitado la florecilla del amor. Conste que esta expresión tan vulgarmente poética sólo podía pertenecer a las excentricidades de Mundungus Fletcher.

El reencuentro se produjo en San Mungo, cuando Remus había ido a acompañar a los vástagos Weasley, a Hermione y a Harry a visitar a Arthur, gravemente herido después de que fuese atacado durante la guardia ante la puerta del Departamento de Misterios. Le comunicaron que estaba en la cuarta planta y subieron allí sin demora. Compartía la habitación con un recién mordido por un hombre lobo; Remus, temeroso, supo sólo con verlo que él era el causante de la maldición de aquel pobre desgraciado, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Helen se pasó sólo un momento al saber que todos habían ido a visitar a Arthur Weasley. Pero no esperaba que Harry, a quien tenía muchas ganas de ver, se hubiera ido a tomar una taza de té con sus amigos ni que Remus estuviera allí, observándola como a una ramera cualquiera; o al menos así debió de antojársele a ella por las duras miradas que le brindó.

Nada se dijeron, ningún beso se dieron. Era normal que los demás cayeran en la cuenta de que a la pareja más romántica de la Orden del Fénix le ocurría algo. Callaron por educación, pero acabarían conociendo los vericuetos de su discusión por ahí, como desperdigados por un buitre carroñero. Algunos, más atrevidos, se envalentonaron y le preguntaron al licántropo si sucedía algo cuando la mujer se marchó con la cabeza alta y el paso majestuoso, y Remus les ofreció una vaga respuesta que no fue sino un tartamudeo gimoteador de su alma dolida.

Aquella noche, el día de Navidad, Remus lo pasó por primera vez solo, aunque rodeado de muchísima gente. Sin Helen y sin su hijo Matt a su lado se sintió acabado. Odiaba a Helen por cuanto había hecho, pero no podía remediar seguir queriéndola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo que peor llevaba Remus de vivir con Sirius en Grimmauld era las pocas veces que veía a Matt. Al marcharse de casa y ver Helen que no regresaba, le envió por la chimenea un baúl entero con sus pertenencias, incluido el reloj de bolsillo tan bonito que le había regalado por su penúltimo aniversario de noviazgo, que encontró en el fondo del arca. Así, Remus no se atrevía a regresar a casa ni para ver a Matt, pues pensaba que Helen debía detestarlo mucho más a él de lo que él conseguía aborrecerla a ella, que no podía en absoluto. Al dormir, cada noche recordaba el tajante no que por respuesta le había dado a su pregunta de si confiaba en ella. Se arrepentía por ello, pues no había sentido aquel no en absoluto, pero recordar que Helen le había sido infiel lo hacía sentirse un poquito mejor.

Por fortuna, la señora Nicked seguía queriendo a Remus como al hijo varón que nunca tuvo. Cuando Helen se había ido a trabajar y dejaba a Matt en casa de sus padres, la señora Nicked le daba un aviso en el cuartel general y Remus iba a verlo. Se abrazaban, se estrechaban, se palpaban como si hiciese una eternidad que se habían visto por última vez. Remus sufría por Matt, por aquellas visitas forzadas, por aquellos tácitos convenios que tanto incumbían a él y que nadie le había consultado. Pero nadie mejor que Matt comprendía cuanto estaba sucediendo, quizá mejor incluso que los propios implicados. Cuando Remus lo cogía en sus rodillas pese a lo crecido y le explicaba la situación, él ya la entendía. Decía que Tonks lo había consolado, pero Remus llegaba a sospechar algunas veces incluso que sus presentimientos habían mejorado como los poderes de cualquier joven mago al ir creciendo.

Aquel día la señora Nicked había hecho aparecer el habitual pañuelo verde en la chimenea de Grimmauld Place que indicaba a Remus que «el gorrión ya estaba en el nido». Al licántropo le parecía que a la señora Nicked le placía aquel deje de secreto y complicidad al emplear un código que llegaba a ser, en buena medida, completamente innecesario. Se quedaría a almorzar, a pesar de las quejas y pataletas de las que hizo gala el señor Nicked.

–¡Se va¡Ya! –gritó a la señora Nicked en la cocina lo suficientemente alto como para que Remus, en el salón, lo oyese–. No pienso permitir que ese hombre que ya no tiene nada que ver con nuestra familia se quede a comer.

–¡Oh, cállate¿quieres? Me produces dolor de cabeza. Eres tú quien le metes ideas absurdas a Helen en la cabeza para que no se hable con él. Y que yo sepa, es ella quien lo ha engañado.

–¡Es tu hija!

–Y él mi yerno. Y sí, seguirá siendo mi hija toda la vida, pero le dimos una educación... Le di una educación lo suficientemente buena como para enseñarle que la infidelidad es el peor pecado de una mujer responsable¿no te parece?

Remus nunca llegaría a responderse por qué Helen entonces calló, por qué no gritó a los cuatro vientos la verdad y señaló con un dedo acusador a Severus Snape. Tal vez fue la impotencia, quizá el enfado que sentía y que la había convertido en una marioneta apática. Si hubiera sabido lo que pasó en realidad mucho antes, antes también habría acabado todo. Pero sabía que ella estaría igualmente iracunda por la escasa confianza que le había demostrado.

Nada dijo el obstinado y testarudo señor Nicked durante aquel almuerzo ni los muchos que le siguieron, si acaso palabras sueltas o murmullos incomprensibles, aunque las menos veces también se ponía a discutir con su mujer aun con Remus delante. Después de demasiado tiempo, el muggle se daría cuenta de su error para con su yerno y le pediría perdón casi con lágrimas en los ojos. El licántropo, que no podía albergar rencor a aquel entrañable personaje, lo abrazó por primera vez en su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Los has traído? –inquirió con seriedad Remus al ver aparecer a Sorensen en la cocina del cuartel general.

–Sí, los traigo conmigo. –Le mostró un sobre de papel amarillento–. ¿Has pensado bien en ello?

–Sí...

Pero a Sorensen se le antojaba que respondía con demasiada arbitrariedad.

–Remus. –Desocupó la silla que había a su lado y se sentó–. Remus, mírame. Yo también sé lo que es eso. He estado enamorado muchas veces antes de estar con Ángela y también he tenido mis riñas. ¡Quieres llamar la atención del otro como sea! Pero ¿qué pasará cuándo le envíes esos papeles de divorcio a Helen, eh¿Crees que dirá: «¡Oh, vaya, Remus me está dando un toque de atención»¡No! Cogerá la pluma que tenga más a mano y los firmará con la misma rabia con que tú se los enviarás a ella. Y entonces, hermanito, no habrá mucho por hacer. Sé que tienes ganas de saber de ella. ¡Son tres meses de...! Bueno, ya sabes. Piénsalo bien, hombre. ¿En serio quieres eso?

–No –respondió el licántropo con desgana y tirantez.

–Pues entonces... –Le alargó el sobre que contenía los formularios de anulación del matrimonio–. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Remus se los quedó contemplando en su mano con una especie de vacío e imbuición que nublaba su mente.

–Pero... ¡es que ella no da el primer paso! Ella fue quien lo hizo –protestó Remus.

–Pero tú tampoco lo estás dando –le explicó tranquilamente–. Ambos sois demasiado orgullosos como para reconocer vuestros fallos. ¿Crees que enviarle eso será dar el primer paso? Hermano, para mí que sería el primero y el último. ¿Los vas a enviar?

Remus lo dudó un instante, paseando la mirada de Sorensen al sobre y del sobre a Sorensen. Sentía una maraña de celos aún en su estómago que lo devoraba por dentro, pero no deseaba realmente que Helen firmase aquellos papeles. Pero quizá ella viniera a hablar con él antes de hacerlo. Era un mar de dudas que lo asolaban como una marea que, lentamente, iba mojando sus pies, sus rodillas, su cintura, paulatinamente, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo.

En ese instante, con aspecto vivaracho, entró en la cocina Sirius, silbando tranquilamente. Vio el sobre en la mano de Remus y se lo arrebató con curiosidad, preguntándoles de qué se trataba aquello. Al abrirlo y comenzar a leer los formularios que contenía, abrió los ojos atónito. Sacó los pergaminos de dentro con rabia, arrugándolos, y los rajó y volvió a partir.

–¿Estás loco? –inquirió a Remus que lo miraba sorprendido en tanto seguían multiplicándose los papelitos que caían al suelo–. ¿En serio pensabas firmar esto, eh?

–Ya no –respondió divertido Sorensen.

–¡Te dije que Helen era inocente!

La adivina había hablado con Sirius muchas veces y Sirius se lamentaba muchísimo haberle contado lo ocurrido a Remus sin habérselo consultado a ella previamente. De sus propios labios conoció que Severus la había drogado para que su corazón se inflamase de amor y pasión y que por eso lo había besado, pero que, no sabía cómo, la poción tuvo escasos efectos sobre su mente y consiguió zafarse de él antes de que hubiera ocurrido algo peor. Remus sabía todo esto porque su amigo se lo había contado enseguida, pero el licántropo se obstinaba en pensar que era una mentira de Helen, una excusa bien premeditada para volver a su lado. En el fondo Remus era incapaz de volver a confiar en ella.

–Te demostraré que es inocente –anunció Sirius perseverante.

No tuvo muchas oportunidades, ni realmente sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, no dudó en lanzarse. El penúltimo día de mayo, el día anterior al cumpleaños de Helen como Remus había anunciado con nostalgia durante el pobre desayuno, Dumbledore improvisó una reunión en el cuartel general, corta, que trajo a todos al salón de reuniones que ahora se asentaba en la higiénica segunda planta. Al acabar, Sirius susurró unas indicaciones al oído del licántropo, que salió escopetado de la habitación, y esperó sonriente a que Severus pasase a su lado en el pasillo, donde lo aguardaba impaciente.

–¡Hola, Severus! –le dijo con una voz aguda que denotaba su nerviosismo. Snape lo miró de arriba abajo–. ¿Quieres que te invite a tomar algo en la cocina?

Lo miró de arriba abajo antes de decirle no y continuar su camino como si no se hubiese tropezado con él. Sirius se plantó a su lado, como un perrito faldero de lengua cansada y ademanes juguetones. Le insistió.

–¿Qué tramas, Black? –inquirió con desinterés.

–Una tregua, Severus. ¡Una tregua¿Es que todo el mundo tiene que decirte lo que está tramando? Por favor, ven. –Empezaba a quedarse sin argumentos. Pensó que había llegado el momento de tirar del hilo de la imaginación–. ¡Oh, Severus! Ni te imaginas la de oportunidades que Azkaban me ha dado para recapacitar sobre cuanto ocurrió entre nosotros dos en Hogwarts.

–Me alegro –dijo Snape sin detenerse–. Quizá entonces deberías volver allí. No te sienta mal reflexionar. –Para su sorpresa, Sirius le rió la gracia con una risa hueca y estúpida

–¡Oh, vamos! Ven a la cocina. Te tengo una sorpresa...

–¿Crees que voy a picar ante tan estúpida maniobra?

–Sí, porque no es estúpida, estoy hablando en serio; completamente en serio...

Finalmente Snape cedió, no sin sentir un poco de intriga, y lo acompañó hasta la cocina. Estaba vacía y ocuparon los asientos que se le antojaron.

–¿Quieres tomar algo, Severus¿Una cerveza de mantequilla¿Un café, un té¿Un zumo¿Un zumo de calabaza tal vez?

–No, gracias. Quiero irme lo más rápido posible. Dime cuanto tengas que decirme y podré marcharme de una vez.

–Quería decirte –Sirius se acodó frente a él, con una taza en la que aplastaba con delicadeza la bolsita de la infusión que se había preparado– que estoy enterado de cuanto pasó con Helen. Ella me lo ha contado.

–Oh. –Snape rió–. No sé de qué me extraño. Sirius Black, el génesis de ese rumor sin fundamento, obligándome a una entrevista cara a cara. Si tú no hubieses dado el chivatazo, nada de cuanto está pasando hubiera ocurrido. Pero estar tanto tiempo de casero me temo que te ha debido convertir en una maruja. Cuanto ha pasado ha sido por tu culpa¡de nadie más! Si hubieras mantenido el hocico cerrado... ¡Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia!

Sirius se contuvo las ganas de sacar su varita, apuntarlo y lanzarle un maleficio. Contó hasta diez y, cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos para encontrar de nuevo la escatológica sonrisa que se abría frente a él como un abanico chino. Intentó guardar la compostura y manejar de nuevo la situación. Debía permanecer impasible si quería que todo saliese bien.

–Sí, tienes razón –confesó–. Me comporté como una nenaza. Pero es que no supe reaccionar en aquel momento. Me aturrullé. Para mí verte con Helen fue un golpe muy duro. Ahora ya no lo sería tanto, ya que Helen y Remus se han divorciado –mintió.

–¿Se han divorciado?

–Sí, eso he dicho. –Snape esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia que no pudo disimular–. Así que ya da igual. Creo que deberías incluso ir tú ahora por Helen, ya que está sola.

–¿En serio lo crees¿Estás hablando en serio, Sirius?

–Completamente. Remus ya no la ama. Cuenta que son muchos meses separados uno del otro. Aunque hay algo que me sorprende cantidad... ¿Cómo pudiste liarte con ella si no te quería?

–¿Quién te ha dicho que no me quería?

–Ella –respondió Sirius dignamente–. Y me dijo que después de besarte salió como de una especie de trance. ¿Cree que la drogaste?

–¿Drogarla yo? –inquirió Snape con aspereza, poniéndose en pie y amenazando a Sirius con gesto furibundo. Sirius ni se inmutó.

–Sí, eso dice. Dice que le diste un zumo que desvirtuó sus sentimientos. –Severus murmulló cosas por lo bajo y se rió como un demente–. No pasa nada. Yo también di una poción a una chica una vez. ¿Te acuerdas de Paige Hallywell? –Severus asintió con desinterés–. Me hizo un trabajito limpio cuando le di una cerveza de mantequilla que en realidad era tres cuartos de cerveza y una de poción. Comparto esa política, Severus; si estás enamorado y no eres correspondido¿para qué se inventaron las pócimas? Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo, ya que es tu especialidad.

–¡Te digo que yo no la drogué!

–¡Oh, vamos, Severus! –explotó harto Sirius–. Ella me lo contó. Se tomó una pócima de la verdad para que viera que decía lo cierto –mintió–. ¿Por qué intentas engañarme¿Crees que voy a ir con el cuento a Remus? Helen ya no le interesa para nada. Ya se lo conté cuando ella me lo dijo y no me creyó. No hace falta que me mientas.

–Entonces¿para qué quieres hablar de eso?

–No sé... ¿Para qué me digas por qué la drogaste?

–No la drogué. Ella me gusta, estoy enamorado de ella. –Se escuchó un crujido. Sirius se quedó un momento como paralizado, blanca la cara–. No podía soportar verla en los brazos de otro hombre, menos de Remus. No la drogué. Las pociones no son una droga.

–Pero, bueno... –Procuró no sonreír–. Una poción sí le diste¿no?

–Ya te he dicho que sí.

Sirius se levantó con furia y lo comenzó a insultar como una máquina lanzapelotas, sin interrupción. Snape, inaudito, también se puso en pie y apretó los dientes con rabia.

–¿Qué te pasa ahora a ti, eh? –le inquirió.

–¿Qué me pasa¡Que eres un desalmado canalla, una rata de cloaca, un violador pocionero, una víbora con veneno! Pero lo más gracioso de todo es que tú lo has resuelto todo sin saberlo. ¡Sal, Remus!

Snape no se esperaba aquello, seguro. La puerta de debajo del fregadero se abrió cuando una pierna dentro le dio una patada. Salió la pierna, luego la otra y después el resto del cuerpo de Remus que, en una posición bien incómoda, había aguardado allí escondido para ver cómo Sirius le arrancaba una confesión a Severus de sus labios viperinos. Al salir y erguirse, irradiaba una furia y fuerzas que acobardarían al más pintado.

–¿A que he hecho un buen trabajo, eh? –preguntó Sirius emocionado.

Remus asintió al pasar a su lado. No se detuvo hasta llegar hasta Severus, quedando frente por frente de su rostro cetrino y su nariz superlativa.

–Me place comunicarte –le dijo en tono de presentador de informativos– que Helen y yo no nos hemos divorciado¡so pedazo de cabrón!

Le dio un primer puñetazo que le partió el tabique y provocó un torrente de sangre negruzca sobre su labio. Pese a que a Remus le dolían los nudillos, no se detuvo y lo sometió a una somanta de palos digna del gamberro más malvado del patio del colegio.

–¡Remus, Remus! –Sirius corrió a sujetarlo–. ¡Detente! –Lo agarró con un brazo que le rodeó todo el torso y lo separó unos centímetros de él–. Tranquilo, tranquilo¡que lo vas a matar! –Pero él no se detenía y, también colérico, le daba pataditas por lo bajo–. Tranquilo. –Patada–. ¿Qué... –patada– ...consigues... –patada– ...liándote... –patada– ...a... –patada– ...palos... –patada– ...con... –patada– ...él? –Y el último puntapié le dio en el tabique herido y Severus se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Aunque desmayado, Remus estaba tan enojado con el profesor de Pociones que seguía forcejeando contra Sirius para zafarse de su lazo. A horcajadas, como el jinete enredado entre las bridas de su caballo, Sirius soltó a Remus en la puerta de la cocina, éste gritándole que lo soltara, que lo quería matar. Un grito más alto, un aullido más terrible lo sacó de su paranoia asesina.

–Ya has despertado a mi madre –gritó Sirius corriendo al próximo vestíbulo.

–Sirius, Helen tenía razón –exclamó Remus agitando los brazos con impotencia–. ¡La he perdido para siempre!

–En estos casos un ramo de flores es lo mejor.

–¡Tú, cállate¿Qué sabrás tú? –gritaba el cuadro–. ¿Qué sabrás tú de cómo se comportan esos animales campestres¡Sirius! No me cubras. ¡No me cubras!

–Mañana es su cumpleaños –susurró Remus con el corazón comprimido–. Debería comprarle algo. –Resopló–. Pero no tengo nada de nada. ¿Crees que Dumbledore me concedería un préstamo?

–¡Oh, insoportable Lunático! –Sirius se aferró a su hombro y lo apartó del vestíbulo–. ¿Recuerdas que te di la llave de mi cámara en Gringotts? Coge cuanto necesites.

–Pero no...

–Y sin intereses, sin prisa por devolvérmelo. ¿Qué digo? Coge cuanto necesites y cómprale un bonito regalo. A mí no hace falta que me lo devuelvas. A mí no me hace falta el dinero.

–¡No voy a cogerte nada, Sirius!

–Como a estas horas Helen y tú mañana no estéis reconciliados¡te vas a enterar de quién soy yo! –Le sonrió–. Suerte, viejo amigo.

–Gracias. Todo te lo debo a ti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus apareció en la chimenea de su casa bien peinado y vistiendo un elegante traje de chaqueta que le había prestado Sorensen y que se le antojaba le quedaba ridículo, ocultando tras su espalda un inmenso ramo de rosas blancas que asomaba por encima de su cabeza como inscribiéndola en una aureola de cristal. Helen sonrió despóticamente al verlo aparecer. Pegó una voz y ordenó a Matt, que corría a abrazar a su padre, que se fuese arriba a su cuarto, a leer o a hacer cualquier cosa, pero que se fuera.

–No hace falta que escondas el ramo detrás de ti –le dijo con tono apagado, casi sin mirarlo–. Es tan grande que asoma por detrás de tu estúpida cabezota.

Remus estaba nervioso. No parecía sorprendida de su repentina aparición; quizá lo hubiera adivinado.

–Es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños.

–Yo hoy no cumplo nada.

–Sí. En los años venideros hoy será el aniversario de tu nacimiento y de nuestra reconciliación.

Helen rió.

–Eres demasiado vanidoso si te piensas que te voy a perdonar.

–¿Y si te pidiera que me perdonases?

–Entonces no lo haré.

–¡Pues yo te lo suplicaría!

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y le extendió el ramo para que lo recogiera, cerrando los ojos, esperando quizá un beso o una bofetada. La adivina cogió el ramo de rosas, hizo aparecer un jarrón y las introdujo en el agua.

–¿Por qué quieres que te perdone¿No pensabas que era una fulana buscona¿No decías que no confiabas en mí¿Acaso has cambiado de parecer?

–Sirius ha hecho confesar a Severus.

–¡Ah! –Aquella respuesta no parecía que fuera la que Helen estuviese esperando–. De no ser así¿cuánto tiempo más hubieras esperado?

–¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad antes?

–Te la dije –confirmó seria–. Te la hice llegar a través de Sirius. Pero tú no me creíste. Yo debía de ser una fulana buscona cualquiera. Y claro, Severus es tan atractivo. Aunque hay que reconocer que besa muchísimo mejor que tú.

–Vale¡vale! De acuerdo. Me lo merezco. Me merezco tu rencor y tus palabras cargadas de veneno. Pero por encima de todo eso, Helen, te sigo queriendo.

–Qué exitoso discurso –se burló–. Ahora creerás que me tiraré como una boba y te besaré la boca como hacía antes¿no? No, Remus, no soy una buscona.

–¡Déjalo ya¿quieres? Déjalo. Estoy arrepentido. Cometí un error, un gran error. No es necesario que me lo restriegues por la cara. Te amo, Helen Lupin. Pese a los sucios engaños de Severus no he podido olvidarte. Pero ¿tú me sigues queriendo¿Eh? Por favor... –Helen permaneció callada–. Dime si quieres que me quede o si, por el contario, deseas que me marche.

Helen guardó silencio de nuevo. Se giró, muda. Remus se levantó lentamente, el mentón hundido en el pecho. Se acercó a la chimenea.

–Detente.

La adivina se acercó hasta él y se refugió en el abrazo osuno que le brindó. Remus olió su pelo, besó sus manos y buscó sus labios.

–¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto de pensar que iba a dejarte por otro, por el piltrafilla de Severus?

–No quería perderte.

–Tus celos casi te hacen perderme.

–Nunca más.

Remus y Helen se llegaron cerca de mediodía hasta Grimmauld Place para recoger las cosas de Remus. Sirius, después de felicitar con ánimo a la adivina por su cumpleaños, saltó de júbilo al conocer la feliz noticia de su reconciliación. Cuando se marcharon al rato, extendió la noticia al resto de la Orden del Fénix. Entretanto, Canuto, con gran énfasis, contó cómo heroicamente había conseguido engañar a Severus para que le revelase la verdad. Remus le agradeció que omitiese los detalles del final, un poco despiadados ahora vistos desde la distancia.

–Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Helen. –La terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue estaba a rebosar de gente. Era un día soleado y la gente quería disfrutarlo después de tantos días plomizos y lluviosos–. Quise disculparme muchas veces, pero no me atrevía. –Helen sonrió complacida–. Yo... Helen, siento mucho todo lo que dije cuando discutimos... por allá en diciembre. –Sonrió incómodo–. Sobre todo lo del pobre Scamander y lo de que no confiaba en ti.

–No pasa nada. –Dio un largo sorbo a su granizada de limón–. No pasa nada. ¡Ah! –Sonrió–. Severus besa fatal.

Remus se sonrió disimuladamente, divertido.

A la noche, tras la cena y el suculento postre que Helen había hecho aparecer a golpe de varita, Remus le dio su regalo de cumpleaños, adquirido con el dinero de Sirius que nunca tendría la oportunidad de devolverle. En una caja de cuero le tendió una pulsera de diamantitos blancos y relucientes, chiquititos, como lunitas diminutas que en Helen produjo una exclamación ahogada, los ojos abiertos como platos. No se lo esperaba. Abrazó a su marido con unas ganas y una pasión tales que éste dedujo que lo había perdonado para siempre, que ya no albergaría más rencor. Jamás.

Pero fue a la noche, al volver a ocupar el lecho olvidado, cuando los temores regresaron al pecho del licántropo. Cuando se desnudaron, vueltos de espaldas el uno contra el otro como dos desconocidos, Remus curioseaba por encima de su hombro las delgadas líneas del torso de Helen, anhelando su cuerpo con un instinto casi animal. Temeroso, dudoso, se acercó hasta la cama, donde Helen ya yacía con su nacarado camisón, y se refugió bajo la manta, vestido tan sólo con unos ajustados _boxers_ de color negro.

Helen aproximó sus cálidos pies a los de Remus y éste sintió sus orejas arder. Se puso colorado, pero, vuelto de espaldas a Helen, sentía la seguridad de que ella no se había dado cuenta. Las manos de la adivina acariciaron sus costillas, sus brazos, se acercaron hasta su pecho e hizo caracoles en su vello. Remus respiraba hondo, los ojos cerrados, ahogando la tentación. De haberse vuelto y haberla besado habría parecido demasiado fogoso, animal, y aquella noche no quería cometer ningún error.

–Remus¿qué te pasa? –dijo al pronto Helen–. ¿Acaso no quieres hacerme el amor?

–No, si sí. –Se volvió lentamente y le sonrió. Se volvió a ruborizar cuando Helen se arrebujó entre sus brazos–. Sólo... Sólo que yo no quería cometer ningún error. Pensé que quizá a ti no te apetecería.

–¿Tú quieres?

–Lo... Lo estoy deseando.

–Bésame, Remus.

Una bocanada de aire traspasó el visillo de la cortina cuando Remus y Helen se fundieron en un abrazo eterno. El licántropo saboreó aquellos labios con los que durante cinco meses había soñado noche tras noche, mientras sus manos devoraban la piel y los pechos de su mujer. Le retiró el camisón con delicadeza extrema, acariciando aquel hermoso cuerpo con la misma precisión que el alfarero el barro. Descendió por su cuello y buscó sus senos, su ombligo, mientras ella se estiraba en un grito de placer reprimido. Sus manos la encontraban exhausta, arrebatada, ausente del frío, y, cuando las manos de ella se alejaron para agarrar con fuerza la sábana empapada, Remus se las cogió y rodeó su propio cuerpo. Se deslizaron por su espalda, su trasero, sus muslos, en tanto tomaba su boca con expresión de infinito.

Una caricia barrió el rostro de barba áspera de Remus y una mano sencilla y blanca como de una muñeca de porcelana le sujetó el mentón. El pelo de Helen se derramaba por su cuello y su espalda como una aparición onírica, como una ninfa de las aguas, del amor. El licántropo la observó con los labios brillantes, humedecidos, su pecho agitado por una respiración lujuriosa. La mano blanca de porcelana se descolgó por su cuello, rastreó su peludo pecho, acarició la fina hebra de vello de su abdomen y lo desprendió de la ropa interior de una delicada y simple maniobra, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos resplandecientes, dorados, que brillaban en la noche y alumbraban su amor.

Remus se dejó abrazar, se refugió en la profundidad del placer, se ocultó tras sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. Sus cuerpos mojados de sudor se rozaron con fruición contemplándose las almas prendidas de sus bocas, recorriendo con la lengua los recovecos más ocultos de su ser. Los brazos, más activos que nunca, se registraban con cuidado, depositando sus dedos crispados, inquietos, en la piel, en la espalda del otro, encerrándose en un abrazo sensual. Por sus bocas se escapaban miles de suspiros ahogados, miles de exclamaciones impetuosas, un único aliento desgañitado de placer.

Helen cerró los ojos lentamente. Acabó hundiéndose en el mundo de los sueños. Remus sonreía, dichoso, acariciando la negra cabellera de Helen prendida de gotas de rocío. Cuando ella se durmió, el sueño terminó por vencerlo a él también.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas ¡ay, si el destino no les hubiera jugado tan mala pasada...¿Cuántas escenas de amor podría relatar antes de concluir este episodio? Infinitas, de seguro. Pero la suerte no los iba a acompañar todo el tiempo. El lazo que Voldemort tendía a Harry era demasiado fuerte como para que el joven Potter no acabase sucumbiendo en el engaño de su traición. Y el poder de Voldemort era suficientemente grande como para engañar a muchos más fuertes y más sabios que Harry Potter. Sirius Black fue el cebo; Sirius Black lo pagó.

Remus llegó al cuartel general conversando tranquilamente con Tonks. Kreacher, una despiadada sonrisa impresa en sus labios de impostor, les comunicó que Sirius estaba arriba, curando al hipogrifo. Los aurores Kingsley y Moody conversaban tranquilamente en la cocina; por poco tiempo. Cuando estuvieron juntos en la cocina ocurrió: Snape dio el aviso, dos plumas de fénix chamuscadas por la punta que habían surgido de un fogonazo de luces, como de fuegos de artificio. De cuanto pasó después Remus no estaba muy seguro: todo el mundo gritaba, daba instrucciones, aplastando unas voces con otras. El guirigay se quebró cuando Dumbledore se apareció, regio y firme, contemplándolos a todos con una decidida mirada escrutadora. Pocos lo habían visto desde que huyera. Dio las indicaciones oportunas y se aparecieron en Londres. El anciano se demoró, pues tomó otra senda: se internó en el Bosque Prohibido en busca de Harry Potter, evitando su fatal escapada; aunque no los encontró, tuvo que salvar a Dolores Umbridge de los amenazantes arcos de los centauros. Maravillas obró Dumbledore con su varita; de maravillas como aquellas no volverían a ser espectadores los centauros hasta muchos años después.

La cabina de teléfonos, entrada secreta del Ministerio de Magia, expendió las chapas con los rótulos de «Misión de Rescate de la Misión de Rescate» que Remus y los otros integrantes de la Orden se pusieron nerviosamente. Atravesaron el vestíbulo del inmueble en una carrera rápida, hasta los ascensores. Lejos estaba el licántropo de imaginar siquiera que aquel vistazo fugaz supondría la última vez que habría de contemplar la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Una nueva fuente se alzaría en su lugar y Remus por fin se sentiría orgulloso de algo de aquel Ministerio.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del Departamento de Misterios les embargó una sensación de desazón. Nada sabían sobre qué encontrarían allí adentro; quizá a Harry muerto... Remus, inconscientemente, apresuró el paso, pero se detuvo en cuanto pisó la sala circular de suelo de mármol negro brillante como una nube de tormenta. Cuando los que lo seguían se detuvieron también, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas sin fin a la vista. Estaban muy nerviosos, pues ninguno había estado allí dentro antes.

Moody, más sereno, decidió abrir una puerta cualquiera cuando se detuvo finalmente la sala. Estaba cerrada y, por más que la forzó, no consiguió abrirla. Kingsley sonrió.

–Imagino qué puede haber ahí dentro. Muchos son los rumores que corren por el Ministerio acerca de su contenido. Hay quien dice que contiene...

Pero no le dio tiempo a decirlo. Remus lo apremió y corrieron a abrir la puerta siguiente. Estaba ésta completamente vacía, a excepción de numerosas puertas que se abrían en la blanca pared. Tonks abrió una rápidamente y dio un largo paso: su pie rozó la fina y minúscula arena dorada del desierto; el sol le incidía con fuerza y una tormenta de polvo avanzaba hacia ella. La cerró. Probaron con otras, hasta que, de improviso, una los llevó hasta la parte más alta de las gradas del Velo. ¡Jamás se le olvidaría a Remus la cara que los mortífagos pusieron cuando los vieron aparecer!

Harry huyó. La Orden del Fénix se abalanzó sobre los mortífagos de Voldemort como un león sobre su presa. Las varitas desenvainadas produjeron un espectáculo de luces y chasquidos digno de contemplar. Corriendo como un poseso llegó hasta Remus, despeinado y esgrimiendo sus facciones como un animal, Lucius Malfoy. El licántropo se enfrentó contra él con maestría; giraba su varita como el espadachín ducho en esgrima y Malfoy retrasaba los pasos en tanto los hechizos contrarios le mordían el terreno.

–¿Dónde te has dejado a tu hermanito, lobo? –preguntó Malfoy esgrimiendo su mirada perversa, más terrible que cualquiera de sus maldiciones–. ¿Se está tirando a algún efebo por ahí?

Lejos de distraer a Remus, éste elevó su varita con destreza y Lucius salió disparado como lanzado por una catapulta. El licántropo no se entretuvo ni un momento: corrió hasta Harry, para ayudarlo, y en su camino lanzó con puntería maestra contra los enemigos que con ahínco bregaban contra sus camaradas. Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer para salvar a Sirius Black. Al alzar la vista y contemplar de nuevo a Harry, Remus comprobó que había lanzado a Malfoy demasiado cerca del chico; el mortífago también corría hacia él. Llegó antes que él, forcejeó con él. El licántropo dio un gran salto y se sitúo entre ambos, esbozando una mirada tétrica y apuntando con su varita a Lucius.

–¡Harry, recoge a los otros y sal de aquí! –gritó. El chico asintió y se fue con Neville–. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, Lucius. ¡Impedimenta!

–¡Avada...!

Remus había sido más rápido: había conseguido lanzar su maleficio antes de que Lucius terminara de convocar el suyo. Pero el relámpago verde de muerte surgió de la varita de Malfoy como una serpiente enroscada, amenazadora. En su enfrentamiento con Bellatrix, Sirius dio un gran salto hacia atrás y coincidió con Remus. Ambos cayeron al suelo, al tiempo que Lucius quedaba impedido, mientras la maldición asesina pasaba voraz por encima de sus cabezas. Sirius alzó su varita e impidió que su prima los aplastase a ambos con una burbuja de cristal. Agitó su varita y levitó hasta quedar de pie, en posición retadora.

–¡Remus! –le gritó contemplando de reojo cómo se levantaba–. ¡Ayuda a Harry!

Remus asintió y echó a correr hacia él. En ese momento, inscrito en la tenebrosa luz de la sala circular, apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta Albus Dumbledore y su aparición se le antojó tan reveladora como la de los santos en las estampitas. Descendió las gradas sin asomo de debilidad senil, seguido por las incrédulas miradas de los mortífagos, asustados.

Como saliendo de su ensoñación, lentamente se volvió Remus para ver a su amigo por última vez, cuando oyó el rasgueo de un maleficio poderoso que golpearía en su pecho; atravesó el Velo, desapareció tras su transparencia. Remus no lo podía creer¡el último de sus amigos acababa de morir¿Qué maldición era aquella que lo obligaba a perder a los que más quería?

A su lado vio pasar como una saeta de estela de lágrimas a Harry, intentando atrapar con sus brazos extendidos el áurea gris de Sirius, que se desparramaba como un ungüento cuyo frasco se hubiera quebrado. Lo detuvo cogiéndolo del borde de la capa. Lo detuvo rodeándolo con sus aguerridos brazos. Le explicó que se había ido. Conteniendo las lágrimas que luego no podría evitar, con la apatía que provoca el dolor poderoso le dijo que se había ido, que ya nada se podía hacer.

Los acompañó un trecho hasta donde se refugiaban el resto de sus amigos. Dumbledore ya tenía casi toda la situación controlada. Pero Bellatrix, que también había herido a Kingsley, quien en todo había protegido a Sirius, echó a correr gradas arriba y desapareció. Nada pudo hacer Remus para evitar que Harry la siguiera, rojo de cólera. Lo intentó seguir, pero la voz atronadora y cercana, pese a la distancia que lo distaba de él, de Dumbledore lo hizo volverse:

–¿Dónde está Harry?

–¡Va detrás de Bellatrix! –gritó–. ¡Ha salido detrás de ella en cuanto la ha visto huir! Voy a por él.

–¡No! –exclamó Dumbledore con viveza–. Quédate aquí. Ocúpate de este desconcierto. Hazte cargo de él. –Aunque increíble, Dumbledore ya había llegado, sin cansarse, hasta donde estaba su hijo adoptivo–. Yo iré a por él –le anunció en un susurro.

Y desapareció. Remus desanduvo las gradas y ayudó a incorporarse a Kingsley. Le dijo que estaba bien, que tan sólo tenía el tórax un poco dolorido. Remus le pidió que acompañase a Neville y rescatara a los chicos. «En Hogwarts estarán seguros», le dijo, y Kingsley asintió. Corrió hasta el lado de Moody, que apretaba con fuerza la mano izquierda de Tonks, que perdía su calor.

–Se nos va... –musitó Moody moviendo la cabeza con impaciencia.

–¡Quédate aquí, Alastor! –le ordenó Remus–. Vigila a los mortífagos. Me llevaré a Tonks al hospital. –El auror asintió enérgicamente–. Helen la atenderá de inmediato.

El traslador que conjuró los condujo hasta San Mungo. Hizo aparecer una camilla en la que depositó delicadamente a Tonks. Recorrió infinidad de pasillos con la joven por delante hasta que en uno, exhausto ya, se topó con su mujer caminando lentamente con una carpetita negra en la mano. Al verlo se asustó y corrió hacia ellos.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–La han herido. Está casi... ¡Ayúdala!

Helen la introdujo en una habitación vacía y le aplicó cuantos procedimientos había a su alrededor. Hizo llamar a una enfermera y le pidió que trajese un sinfín de pócimas y medicamentos cuyos nombres Remus no pudo retener. Cuando la muchacha se fue a buscar lo que le habían pedido, Remus le explicó a su mujer cuanto había pasado. Al contar lo de Sirius, Helen se sintió estúpida. Continuó las curas de Tonks vuelta de espaldas a él para que no la viera llorar.

–Está bien –dijo al poco Helen volviéndose con los ojos agrietados–. Se repondrá.

–Me alegro. Voy a avisar a Dumbledore. ¿Dónde hay una chimenea, eh? Espero que esté ya en su despacho.

Allí lo encontró, tapándose la cara con las dos manos. Cuando Remus le preguntó qué le pasaba, su rostro irradiaba ancianidad por todos lados y su mirada estaba quebrada puesta en la inmensidad.

–Se lo he contado todo –dijo–. A Harry. Se lo he contado por fin. No sé si he hecho bien. No sé nada, Remus. –Se tapó la cara de nuevo–. No puedo hacerme cargo de un peso tan grande yo solo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks, recuperada, se pasó a los pocos días por casa de Remus. Le agradeció que la llevase tan deprisa a San Mungo. Si se había salvado había sido por la urgente intervención de Remus. Éste le entregó una taza de té, que sabía le gustaba mucho, y le ofreció unas palabras de ánimo en relación a la pérdida de su primo. La mirada de la chica se estremeció y se escabulló entristecida en los juegos que hacía con la cucharilla, aplastando la bolsita del té. Enseguida Tonks le preguntó para qué la había llamado.

–Necesito que me ayudes –le explicó–. Yo ya no sé qué hacer...

Tonks, precedida por Remus, subió las escaleras sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer o decir. El mago levantó el puño y llamó a la puerta. Abrió. Matt estaba sentado en la cama, jugando en sus manos con el juguete que de Sirius había legado. El pequeño levantó la vista cansada y sus labios permanecieron sellados hasta que Tonks, avisada por una mirada del licántropo, entró. El hombre cerró la puerta y los dejó solos, dentro.

–Hola, Matt. –Le acarició el pelo. Él no la saludó. La bruja frunció el ceño–. Es un muñeco muy bonito¿no?

–Sí –dijo con la voz quebrada–. Me lo regaló... Fue Sirius.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Tonks fingidamente–. Ya me parecía a mí... Qué bien que lo tengas tú ahora. –Lo contempló un instante, sin decir nada.

–¿Por qué se ha ido? –se atrevió a preguntar Matt–. Yo no quería.

–Ni yo tampoco. A veces sucede. La gente... se muere, sin más. Es triste y nos provoca mucho daño. No podemos hacer nada, pero tampoco afligirnos. Sirius no querría que estuvieses ahí, tan triste por él. Tus padres están muy preocupados.

–Pero... ¿volverá?

–¿Por qué preguntas eso? No... no...

–Yo quiero que vuelva. –Contempló distraído un pajarillo que se había posado en el alféizar de su ventana–. Algún día volverá.

–¡Oh, claro! –asintió Tonks. Puso su mano en el pecho del niño y éste, sorprendido, ahogó un gemido–. Está aquí. En tu corazón. Nunca lo olvides. Manten su recuerdo fresco. Pronuncia su nombre todas las mañanas. Él vivirá para siempre en tu corazón. Su alma se ha refugiado en los que lo queremos.

–¿Tú lo querías? –inquirió–. ¿Lo conociste?

–Sí –respondió solemnemente–. Sirius era mi primo, el hombre más apuesto y gallardo que haya conocido en mi vida. Por las agallas ha perdido la vida, pero sus agallas nos han contagiado a todos de su espíritu emprendedor. No te preocupes, Matt, vengaremos su muerte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus recordaba que la señora Nicked, en la época en que vivió con ella, decía a menudo que una desgracia siempre venía acompañada de una fuerte alegría. Remus no se acordó de sus palabras hasta que, de pronto, las vio cumplidas en verdad. Aquello habría sido lo último que se hubiera imaginado tras dos semanas tan horribles, pero, cuando lo supo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Sucedió el día que habían ido a despedir a Harry a la estación y a prevenir a sus tíos para que lo tratasen bien; les metieron el miedo en el cuerpo, les dijeron que pasarían a menudo por Privet Drivet, aunque en principio era una simple falacia para ayudar a Harry, pero que acabaría convirtiéndose en una realidad. Remus regresó a casa con una sonrisita burlona y divertida que se esfumó al imaginarse la cara que hubiera puesto Sirius con los rostros aterrorizados de la familia Dursley. Helen llegó como un fantasma, sin hacer ruido, pálida como la cáscara de un huevo. Mojadas traía las comisuras de los labios; fría y vacía, en los cuencos de sus ojos, una mirada enferma.

–¿Qué te pasa, Helen?

–¡Oh, nada! –Sonrió–. Voy a lavarme la cara. –Entró en el cuarto de baño, seguida de cerca por Remus–. Es que acabo de vomitar en el jardín.

–¿Estás enferma¿Te pasa algo¿Te duele algo¿Quieres que vayamos a San Mungo?

–Oh, no, no hace falta. –Cuando mojó su rostro con abundante agua, parecía recuperada. Su sonrisa había vuelto cristalina, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes como pedruscos de plata–. No es la primera vez que me pongo así.

Remus seguía muy preocupado. La siguió todo el rato instándole a que fuese a San Mungo a hacerse alguna prueba o algo.

–¡No, Remus, en serio que no hace falta –le contestó un poco molesta, pero enseguida se le pasó–. ¿Qué me van a decir¿Que estoy embarazada de un mes? Eso ya lo sé yo.

Una lenta sonrisa creció en los labios del licántropo. Helen se la apagó con dos dedos que posó en ellos, más tarde con un beso.

–Sé que no es el mejor momento, después de lo de Sirius, pero el bebé ha venido cuando él ha querido, no cuando a nosotros se nos ha antojado. Si es un niño te prometo que lo llamaremos Sirius. Sirius Lupin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se fue. La vida para Sirius ha acabado. Y para este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado porque a mí, francamente, me gusta mucho. Quizá porque fue en el que mejor supe encauzar comentarios irónicos que tanto me gusta y porque creo que los personajes viven en este capítulo como en ningún otro he podido infundarles vida. Aunque os dejo que opinéis por vosotros mismos. Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos para que se acabe MDUL: el 54 y el 55, pero no desesperéis, que "MDUL. Segunda parte" ya está listo (aunque aparecerá, como se apunta más abajo, en otro documento o "fanfic"). El penúltimo capítulo aparecerá el día **lunes, 13 de febrero**. Espero que lo leáis atentamente porque, de aquí en adelante, cuanto aparezca es trascendente.

Avance del capítulo 54 (**EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO**): Ni que decir tiene que, como no me he leído todavía el sexto libro, la trama del capítulo que colgaré próximamente nada tiene que ver con éste (y si algo tiene en común es mera coincidencia); por ello solicito que, cuando lo leáis, seáis condescendientes y tratéis mi labor, no tanto compararlo con la historia de Rowling. Dicho lo cual, el verdadero avance empieza aquí: Al fin se revelará quién es el Príncipe Mestizo (al menos mi interpretación acerca del mismo). La lucha por el fin será iniciada; y en ella Voldemort retomará un frente olvidado: Remus. El licántropo será enfrentado a la mayor prueba de su vida, que lo conducirá indudablemente a su destino: al fin de los tiempos, al acabar de la era.

Nota más entrañable: dos de vosotras debutaréis como protagonistas en MDUL. Lo llevo avisando con mucho tiempo, pero, como cuelgo con cierto retraso con respecto a lo que escribo, el resultado es esta especie de demora. No quiero decir quiénes son, pero daré pistas: una tiene el "derecho" de figurar aquí porque es una de las primeras personas que me conoció, ya le revelé de qué trataba su personaje y ella, sin conocerlo, casi lo adivina, además de que prometí juntarla bien; la otra es norteña, me lee con mucha frecuencia (muy muy fiel), me conoció por el influjo de la amistad y le prometí que su personaje le provocaría lágrimas.

Hasta pronto.

¡Ah! Quiero ir avisando que a "MDUL. Primera parte" le quedan los días contados. La segunda parte comienza con el capítulo hipotético 56, que será 1, entiéndase, por ser de la "Segunda parte". Hago este aviso para dejar largamente expuesto (ya seguiré incidiendo en ello) que la "Segunda parte" aparecerá como una nueva historia y que ésta se dejará ya para siempre.


	54. El príncipe mestizo

«La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas» de Aristóteles. (Cedido por Piki (Laura), con quien espero cumplir esta sentencia, así como con todos los demás).

**¡Bienvenidos a la... PENÚLTIMA** **entrega de MDUL!**

**(AVISO PARA NAVEGANTES**) Éste es el penúltimo capítulo de MDUL; pero de la primera parte, que aquí no acaba esto. Espero que, en lugar de resoplar, esta noticia os aliente. Ya sé que lo he dicho por ahí ya, y que aún me queda que decirlo, pero es que no quiero que a nadie pase desapercibido que crearé un nuevo "fanfic" en "fanfiction" con el título _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (SEGUNDA PARTE) _después de colgar el 55. Es decir, aquí ya no aparecerán más capítulos; habréis de buscar ese nuevo relato, mera continuación de ésta, que estará fácilmente disponible en mi página personal de autor. Espero que todos queréis enterados.

**LEONITA (LA SIEMPRE ESTIMADA ANN THORNY).** Antes que nada (después de un saludo, que es lo menos que se debe hacer)... ¡Sí, nevó! Increíble, pero en Córdoba también nieva. Es una pena que no llegara a hacerlo en Sevilla, porque casi lo hizo en todas partes. Me levanté temprano, a las nueve o así (en un domingo es cosa peculiar cuando suelo quedarme una o un par de horas más), y me fui a la azotea de mi edificio, donde aún quedaba una buena cantidad de nieve, una pátina de hielo de casi tres centímetros de profundidad. Y Elena, que normalmente no es persona hasta las dos del mediodía, me llamó temprano (harto extraño, repito) y quedamos para ir a un parque próximo para hacer batallas de bolas y muñequitos (en efecto, como críos, pero, como ninguno habíamos visto la nieve antes, ni habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo remotamente parecido, nos divertimos un buen rato). Te agradezco que te acordases de mí y que me enviaras el mensaje de texto. A razón de esto, y hablando ahora de tu "review", ¿cómo pudiste pensar que nuestra amistad se había enfriado como la nieve? En absoluto. Aunque contactemos rara vez, menos escasamente que antes, yo sigo pensando en ti como amiga e imagino, sí, así creo, que tú haces lo mismo. Tal quise demostrarlo poniendo en el encabezado el mensaje que me mandaste durante las Navidades, ya que me pareció lo más original y divertido que he recibido en todas ellas. En segundo lugar, aunque me repita, quiero volver a felicitarte por lo del bufete de abogados; te lo mereces. Sabemos que, de necesitarlo, existe por ahí una excelente picapleitos (o leguleya, término que gracias a ella aprendí) que puede ayudarnos si se tuercen nuestros destinos legales. Bueno, sin mucho más que decir, esperando sólo que volvamos a hablar pronto, me despido; aprovecho sólo para recordarte que, ¡sí, al fin, éste es el capítulo en que tú apareces. Desde entonces serás tan habitual como el día y la noche, te lo aseguro. ¡Ah, y Pepe también saldrá pronto: en el primer capítulo de la segunda parte (creo que esto acrecentará las ganas de leerla). Espero que te guste; y, de ser posible, me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión con respecto a tu personaje cuando puedas y por la vía que más cómoda te parezca, que yo sabré contactarte. Un beso muy fuerte y un saludo para el filósofo filosofante de parte del proyecto de filólogo y de la que, según me confirmó ayer, va a desterrar la filosofía un día de éstos tan hastiada se encuentra.

**MARCE.** Hola, Marce. Antes que nada, espero, y lo deseo como puedes hacerte una idea seguramente, que te encuentres mucho mejor (aunque el tiempo no es capaz de borrar las hondas huellas que estos sucesos dejan sobre nuestro corazón) y que esos planes de remodelación vitales de los que me hablaste en tu último "review" hayan servido de manera tal que hayan surtido efecto y te sientas diferente (pero bien, sea del modo que sea). Yo, por mi parte, apenas tengo tiempo (como parece ser que intuyes) ni para respirar: la vida de universitario. No obstante, me consuela saber que el curso por el que estoy pasando es el más duro en mi facultad; a lo mejor en próximos tengo más holgura y, sin dejar de hacer las mismas cosas, pero con más tiempo, me lo puedo tomar todo con más tranquilidad y disfrutar un poco. Sin embargo, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo; aunque creo que nada se aprecia verdaderamente hasta que se ha perdido; imagino que con los años universitarios pasará igualmente. Tengo muchas ganas de comentarte ciertos puntos sobre tu "review" en lo tocante a MDUL: en primer lugar, sé que puede resultar para los verdaderos amantes de Sirius Black doloroso el ver cómo se le vuelve a herir, matar o lo que sea, pero, como ya he dicho muchas veces, no quería despegarme ni un centímetro del argumento de JK hasta el quinto libro. Ahora tengo entera libertad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con los personajes; así que, sintiéndolo mucho, como ves, la suerte de Sirius estaba echada. Con respecto a Mark, creo que es un poco puñetero y, a pesar de la edad que tiene, un poco mandón para con su primo Matt, pero realmente no pasa de ahí, al menos a mi juicio. Bueno, claro está, me refiero hasta lo que habéis leído; es que es todavía muy pequeñito. Dejémosle crecer un poquito más y veremos más maravillosas aventuras de ese fantástico renacuajo. Pero... mortífago, no sé, no lo veo. ¡En todo caso sustituto del mismo Voldemort!... No, es broma, es broma, no te lo vayas a tomar en serio. En efecto, Severus fue un poco crápula en esta entrega y les jugó una muy mala pasada a nuestra parejita, pero, por suerte, los buenos siempre acaban reconciliándose y los malos encerrados en sus oscuras cloacas. Y, por último, sólo te digo que, en relación al sexo, hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que aciertes... Pero no sé yo... A todo esto, a fin de animarte o ponerte los dientes largos, ya que es algo que contigo no he hablado mucho porque siempre nos hemos centrados en otros asuntos, te revelo que... (¡al fin!) tu personaje está muy próximo a aparecer. Imagino que tendrás ganas. No será en ésta, no desesperes; sólo digo que... ya mismo. Un beso muy fuerte y ánimo.

**ISILLE BLACK (O, LO QUE ES LO MISMO, PAULA YEMEROLY, LA POLIFACÉTICA EN RAZÓN DE SU MULTIPLICIDAD DE PSEUDÓNIMOS).** ¡Oh, qué largo rótulo! A ver... ¿Cómo me voy a molestar por tu tardanza cuando tantas señales me has dado de tu lealtad y tantas molestias te has tomado para avisarme que estás leyendo? Yo soy el primero que reconozco que, de un tiempo a esta parte, se me ha ido la mano a la hora de componer los capítulos, y que me han salido extensos como ellos solos; eso sí, yo, con toda mi buena intención, he dado largo tiempo para que pudieran ser leídos, pero no soy responsable de las circunstancias personales de cada uno. Quiero decir, lamento mucho que hayas estado de exámenes finales, pero no creo que sea tan malvado como tú me pintas. En fin, bromas aparte, me alegra que, aunque haya sido sólo para avisar de nuevo, te hayas pasado para dejarme unas palabras; es de agradecer. Por cierto, ¿por qué capítulo vas? Ciertamente lamento que el capítulo 51 sea tan largo, ya que creo que es el que te tiene paralizada. Si deseas, puedes saltártelo, aunque convendría que conocieses ciertos aspectos relevantes del mismo que luego repercuten en otros capítulos más adelante (como el 53, éste, etc.). De todas formas, no te preocupes, que yo esperaré calmado, aunque debo confesar que aguardo ansioso el retorno de tus largas digresiones sobre mis capítulos, que, como ya he dicho tantas veces, tanto me han ayudado a reflexionar sobre los personajes y ciertas conductas. ¡Ah! Le he dicho a Elena que te escriba, y me ha prometido que lo hará, pero, dado que sus conexiones son tan escasas como las mías, no te puedo asegurar cuándo eso será posible. Mientras tanto, ten la misma paciencia que tú a mí me imploras, y que yo acepto de buen grado. Aprovecho para enviarte un fuerte beso hasta México (que ya no puedes dudar que sé dónde vives), que espero que sea pronto gratificado con otro.

**PIKI.** Hola, Laura. Antes que nada, quería disculparme por mi brusca despedida el otro día cuando nos encontramos (casualmente) por el _messenger_. Es que ya me había pasado algunos minutos de la hora que me correspondía y el hombre que me vino a relevar no lo hizo de muy buen talante, de forma que no estaba el horno como para que yo me demorase en muchos comentarios de más. Espero que lo entendieras. Sobre lo que te dije acerca de que ibas a ser una Black, se lo comente a mi amiga, Elena, y se rio mucho; me dijo que, con todas las pistas que te había dado, deberías haberlo descubierto ya; pero yo casi lo prefiero así. Pronto comenzarás a sospechar de quién se trata. Y ya tengo planeada tu aparición, conque puedo asegurarte que queda realmente poco para tu incorporación a _Memorias de un licántropo_, enhorabuena. Ya que lo has comentado en tu "review", aunque lo he explicado en el grupo puntualmente, te digo solamente que "he muerto" como Gran Maestre porque no me siento cómodo con esta responsabilidad. Ahora mismo mis estudios me acaparan mucho, lo cual no deja de ser ni bueno ni malo, y el resto del tiempo, en verdad, deseó invertirlo en MDUL, que es de donde realmente extraigo más placer del que nadie puede imaginarse. Como he aclarado algunas veces, tengo mucho argumento, muchos capítulos en mi mente listos para encontrar tiempo y plasmarlos por escrito, por lo que, sin tenerlo, u ocupándolo en otros menesteres, no seré capaz. Además, creo que HPeta, la actual Gran Maestre, podrá encargarse de todo mejor que yo, ya que, por cuanto la conozco, es de natural inquieto y vivaracha. ¿Te puedes creer? Hasta ha empezado a leer este "fic". Le queda mucho para ponerse al día, pero es un gran detalle que le agradezco enormemente. Y el título, despreocúpate, te lo mereces con creces: te hubiera ascendido mucho más, tal era mi intención o gusto, pero no lo hice por temor a que te recriminasen por enchufe. Releyendo tu "review", veo que tienes razón, que somos amigos y, por lo tanto, debo contarte tanto lo bueno como lo malo; por eso hoy aprovecho para no contarte ninguna pena, ya que ninguna padezco, aparte de la que te mencioné de los malos rollos en mi clase, que aún duele. De la misma manera, si quieres usar mi hombro para llorar tus penas, no lo dudes: empápame. Y sí: eres medio adivina o bruja o yo qué sé. ¡Adivinaste en tu anterior "review" una cosa que está por suceder y me quedé a cuadros! No digo cuál, pues suficientes pistas te he dado ya, pero me das verdaderamente miedo. ¡Uh, que yuyu! Dile a tu amiga Mavi que me reí mucho con su comentario, pero que lamento no poder satisfacerla con relatos "slash", ya que mi apetencia o escrúpulo no me mueven a escribir sobre tales asuntos; aunque, de interesarle, sí escribí un pequeño trabajo con determinadas incorporaciones "slash" para un concurso, _Adiós_, publicado aquí mismo, en fanfiction. Fue una paranoia en la que enamoré a Sirius y a Remus, conque Elena casi me mata. Por cierto, ésta te envía saludos (recuerda que el otro día estuvimos hablando de ti con motivo de que yo te había comentado pistas acerca de tu personaje; es corriente que Elena y yo, en alguno de nuestros corrientes encuentros y paseos, charlemos de estos menesteres, y más aún que lo hagamos de MDUL. ¡Nos encanta!). Por cierto, yo también me alegro mucho de que nos hayamos conocido y mantengamos esta relación amistosa tan fructífera y estable, positiva y agradable, sincera y divertida. Espero que la sentencia de Aristóteles partiera de tal propósito, porque yo, al menos, por tal lo tengo. Espero realmente que siempre estés ahí "dándome la vara" porque no habrá cosa que me satisfaga más. Un beso enorme.

**AYA K.** Hola, Eva. Debo felicitarte: creo que éste ha sido el "review" más largo que me has dejado; y, lo más sorprendente, no es tan psicoanálitico como antes, ¿te acuerdas, en que parecía que nos contábamos mutuamente las penas. Me alegra saber que vamos evolucionando. A ver..., abordaré los principales puntos de tu "review". No te preocupes por lo del retraso: más vale tarde que nunca (y tú eres una de las más puntuales y constantes, conque no tienes nada de lo cual disculparte); y, hablando de tarde, tampoco hay nada que agradecer con respecto a lo de tu cumpleaños; aunque me ha dejado un poco pillado lo de "lo que menos me esperaba era un email tuyo"... ¡Qué fuerte, ¿pensabas que no te iba a felicitar? Snif, snif... No, es broma. Me han hecho mucha gracias las anécdotas de vuestros cumpleaños... ¡Me hubiera gustado estar presente para poder reírme de lo lindo! Eso demuestra que tenéis un ánimo saludable. Yo sólo suelo hacer esas cosas en Carnaval, y para mí ya es un logro; aunque creo (snif) que este año no me voy a disfrazar (snif). ¿Y tú (es que dices que te vas a disfrazar, pero no de qué)? En Asturias, cambiando rotundamente de tema, es normal que nieve, pero en Córdoba no. ¡Y nevó! ¡¡¡Nevó! ¿Te lo puedes levantar? Es como si un día se levantase uno en medio del desierto y se lo encontrara todo cubierto de un manto blanco (vale, un símil un poco hiperbólico... pero casi, casi). Me fui con mi hermana a la azotea de nuestro piso (donde quedaba más nieve) e hicimos una batalla de bolas, me caí, hicimos un muñeco de nieve (con zanahoria y todo, que creo que sigue allí arriba), el cual, la verdad sea dicha, quedó un poco (bastante) deforme. Le hice una foto, no sé si para dejar para la posteridad mi poco arte modelador. Después, a pesar de que al día siguiente tenía un examen de Fonética y todavía no me lo había terminado de estudiar (es que era muy fácil qué excusa más vaga), salí un rato con Elena (¡¡¡es que en Córdoba no nieva, no, y había que aprovechar!) y nos fuimos a un parque próximo porque sobre la hierba aún quedaba mucha nieve. Como nos veíamos incapaces de proporcionarle una forma redondeada a la nieve, construimos una pirámide, que resultó más cómoda de hacer porque la moldeábamos con el pie; que teníamos ya las manos tan ateridas que ni nos las sentíamos. Lo malo es que luego vino una chiquilla repelente de seis años, de ésas que las ves a distancia y dices: "ésta de mayor va a ser una yonqui", y le metió dos patadas y se la cargó después que nos habíamos ido, viéndolas nosotros en la distancia. A Elena se le pasaron ganas de volver y estrangularla. Y te preguntarás: ¿para qué me cuenta todo esto, y yo te responderé: ¡porque en Córdoba no nieva nunca! Vale, sí, puedes decir que estoy un poco alucinado. Bueno, a petición popular, te diré que me trajeron los Papás y Hermana Magos: un cuentakilómetros para la bici (que me gusta a mí saber si bato mis propios récords), la tercera película de HP (que aún no la había adquirido), dos libros (_La pasión del ángel_ y _La hermandad de la Sábana Santa_, después que le hice descambiar a mi hermana _Ángeles y demonios_, jiji...), una mochila nueva para el cole (que la que tenía se me caía a pedazos), un abrigo (amarillo y azul, qué casualidad), calcetines (mi madre siempre dando su nota humorística), un radiocassette (que, como soy tan basto, me había cargado el otro) y no sé cuántas cosas más, pero ya no muchas más. Es que ya hace de aquello varias semanas. Con respecto a tu regalo, tuve que informarme de lo que era una PSP (estoy muy poco puesto); así que, después de una larga investigación, puedo inferir que es un buen regalo. Bueno, sin mucho más que poder decirte, pero, eso sí, recomendándote que estudies mucho, muchísimo, me despido. Te confirmo que, sí, éste es el capítulo en que, ¡por fin, aparece Sara; estoy deseando saber qué opina. Como en el momento en que escribo no he recibido nada de ella, dile de mi parte que Dios ha escuchado sus plegarias y que ya forma parte de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Y a ti también puedo decirte, jeje, que en el capítulo próximo, como doy un avance de la segunda parte, encontrarás alguna sucinta aparición que te producirá... qué sé yo. Un beso enorme, friolera asturiana.

**DRU.** Hola, Dru. No te preocupes en absoluto por el retraso. Date cuenta que yo apenas si me fijo en eso, aunque venga la fecha. Yo recaudo los "reviews" que hay nuevos antes de la colocación del capítulo próximo y los respondo más o menos largamente; pero, si eso te aflige, no seré yo quien pueda evitarlo, ya que creo que ya te he comentado muchas veces que, por el esfuerzo que le dedicáis a dejarme aunque sea sólo unas líneas, da igual si es antes o después. Espero, asimismo, que tus exámenes vayan resultando bien, y todo eso; yo ahora mismo también estoy de exámenes, pero no por ello dejo de escribir ni de responderos, o colgar, que estoy deseando que aparezca la segunda parte. Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión: me alegra saber que coincides con Elena y conmigo en que éste es uno de los mejores capítulos escritos hasta ahora; lo he leído cientos de veces para saber qué lo hace diferente, para tratar de igualar su frescura en los nuevos que escribo ahora, pero nunca sé qué tiene de especial. En fin... Aunque ahora estoy escribiendo uno que me parece que también está muy bien: el cap. 5 de la segunda parte; pero tendré que esperar a acabarlo y leerlo junto a Elena para saber su opinión y contrastarlo. Y, por último, muchas gracias también por demostrarme que no tengo que enfrentarme a Rowling (lo cual tampoco no es mi intención): yo hago aquí buenamente lo que puedo, lo que a veces se me antoja; trato de poner a Remus en situaciones que me parecen cómicas algunas veces; otras, en situaciones heroicas para otorgarle un papel protagonista; etcétera. Pero porque esto no es _Harry Potter y..._, sino _Memorias de un licántropo_. Me alegra saber que tú te das cuenta; pero habrá personas que no serán capaces de discernir A de B. Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido con un fuerte beso y esperando volver a "vernos" pronto.

**CAMARADA SILENCE-MESSIAH. **Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien. Debo reconocer que estaba ansioso de leer tu "review", y, como tardabas, he llegado incluso a impacientarme. Bueno, no era realmente tardar, sino que, como te has dado unos cuantos días de margen, yo me he puesto de los nervios. Espero que me hayas entendido a pesar de este grueso lío que me he hecho... Es que con todos mis lectores tengo un cariño especial, por el mero hecho de haberme escogido, de haberme aguantado tanto tiempo, de pasarse todos los capítulos para escribirme... ¡Me parece algo digno de elogio! Espero que no suene mal: pero es que creo que he llegado hasta a cogerte cariño, a pesar de la distancia, y creo que no miento si te digo sinceramente que te considero una amiga isleña a la que no he visto en toda mi vida pero que me cae de p... m... Por eso lamento doblemente el no haber encontrado todavía un personaje que se adecue a ti; pero a Dios (o Rowling, dado el caso) pongo por testigo que no volveré a dejar pasar un día sin reflexionar sobre ese punto. Tuve que releer qué te había escrito en el capítulo anterior porque no sabía qué te había dicho acerca de Wathelpun y de Sirius Black; lamento, de paso, que la muerte de éste te haya dejado un salado sabor de amargura en la boca, pero, como ya dije, la historia es la historia, y no me iba a mover ni un punto de ella hasta el quinto libro. Ahora sí, en cambio, abro la caja de Pandora (lo digo porque soy muy imaginativo, y tiendo a las desgracias en ese aspecto) y todo lo que salga será únicamente mío (con alguna esporádica pero necesarísima ayuda de Elena, es decir, Helen Nicked); pero, en el fondo de la caja, quedará la incertidumbre de todos vosotros. (Risas de fondo). No voy a decirte ahora nada más sobre lo que queda por venir, ya que he estado unos cuantos días preparando una extensa síntesis de la segunda parte de MDUL para ofrecérosla en el próximo capítulo, fin de la primera parte. Ahora sólo te digo que estoy deseando colgar el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, ya que creo que éste a ti particularmente te va a gustar mucho. O eso espero. (Quique se toma unos segundos para releer tu "review"). ¿Cuáles crees que son mis planes misteriosos sobre Sirius? No sé, me estás asustando; espero que no creas nada extraño que luego, por no aparecer, te decepcione. En fin... Sí, he embarazado (como autor; Remus es el real artífice) a Helen para que Matt tenga un hermanito o hermanita (aún no me está permitido decir qué es, aunque lo descubrirás en breve). Sólo te advierto, y lo hago únicamente para que no me pegues después, que finalmente no se llamará Sirius, como éstos han previsto. Gracias, por cierto, por todas tus felicitaciones sobre el capítulo; veo que te gusta que incluya detallitos: en adelante intentaré satisfacerte en ese punto; en eso me recuerdas a Elena, a quien le agrada más a veces los propios detalles secundarios que la trama en sí. Bueno, me voy a despedir por este capítulo, lamentando haber tenido tan poco de interés que contarte, pero, bueno, hay días que estoy espeso y otros que no; aprovecho para mandarte un fuerte beso y un abrazo de este camarada tuyo andaluz.

**PETITA O (COMO YO TE CONOCÍ) HPETA. **¡Hola! Aunque ya dejé algunos comentarios en la web en que nos conocimos, no quiero dejar de pasar por alto aquí (también porque es el sentimiento que me domina todavía) la inmensa satisfacción y felicidad que me produce que alguien a quien yo estimara tanto se haya atrevido con MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Pues la sorpresa es doble: en primer lugar, no me pensaba que ya nadie se atrevería a leerme, por lo menos hasta la aparición de la segunda parte, hecho que ocurrirá en breve; y, en segundo lugar, porque de cara al exterior son cincuenta y tres capítulos (ahora cincuenta y cuatro), y eso es a menudo incompatible para mucha gente. Sin embargo, mi ánimo y esperanza es que, conforme lo vayas desentrañando, te guste, y yo confío que sí, porque a mucha gente le ha parecido bueno, y los únicos que han opinado contrariamente han sido los que no han soportado no encontrar en él nada de _slash_. No obstante, debo pedirte paciencia: los primeros capítulos, a mi juicio, son tediosos, intragables, depende de quién lo mire, pero los últimos son mucho más emocionantes porque convino más intriga y, según me ha dicho algún avispado lector, casi parecen una "telenovela". Yo considero que son más entretenidos. Asimismo, me gustaría que cualquier duda que te plantease el "fic" (es decir, que no entiendas) me la planteases, ya que creo ser capaz de responderlas en tanto que yo seré capaz de descifrar o explicar por qué escrito tal cosa y tal cosa no. No te desanimes, yo procuraré hacértelo entender. ¡Ah, que ya casi se me pasaba; que me parece un detalle muy bonito por tu parte que hayas empezado a leerme hasta en época de exámenes, porque eso me demuestra que seguirás adelante; hay personas que se asoman aquí por casualidad, pero luego no siguen; pero a ti, como ya te conozco de antes, sé que no lo harás. Por último, y no menos importante, quería explicarte, un último aliciente, que me gusta incluir a los más importantes lectores para mí como protagonistas secundarios del argumentos. En el capítulo 45 en adelante comienzan a aparecer los primeros. Espero que podamos debatir este punto en alguna conversación. No te desanimes: MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO somos todos. ¡Ah, y, aunque me enorgullezcas diciendo que soy tu proyecto de vida, creo que eres exagerada en sumo; te he conocido personalmente y sé que vales tanto o más como cualquiera, que no tienes nada que envidiar a nadie, que ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para que los demás aprecien lo bueno en ti; no obstante, sin desmerecerlo, te lo agradezco. Ahora bien, para acabar me gustaría hacer algunas referencias sobre la Orden Lupina; pocas, la verdad. Simplemente, que lo dejé porque me veía sin tiempo y porque "mi proyecto de vida" lo conforma MDUL, que es lo que más me apasiona en la Tierra. Sin embargo, me pasaré tan frecuentemente como pueda; no obstante, ahora tú eres la Gran Maestre, y ese cargo conlleva una enorme responsabilidad: tirar de todo el grupo. Nadie hará nada si no lo propones tú; las misiones quedarán invalidadas si no creas nuevas; ahora tú tienes el poder de hacer ascender o descender los cargos; en definitiva, te escogí como Gran Maestre porque, además de que me caes muy bien, sabía perfectamente que lo harías fenomenal; conque, cuando tengas tiempo, pásate por la Orden y organiza un poco aquello, de manera que vuelva a estar en activo. Y, para acabar (¿cuántas veces habré dicho esto?... Como comprobarás, ya sabes por qué me dicen que soy el que más por extenso respondo de todo "fanfiction"), yo creo que, aunque no nos conozcamos personalmente, sí nos conocemos, al menos interiormente, que es cuanto vale; y puedo decirte que gracias a Internet, a esta página, a Harry Potter, y, sobre todo, a este relato, por el que han pasado geniales personas, muchas de las cuales encontrarás hablando en los "reviews", he conocido personas que, sin conocerlas, me parecen estupendas, y considero mis amigas. Tú eres una de ellas, Brendis. Un beso.

**ATENEA217. **Hola, Andrea. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos? Me alegra muchísimo que hayas encontrado tiempo para leerme y pasarte un rato, y, sobre todo, que te hayas molestado en dejarme unos cuantos "reviews", porque hay gente que pasa con desgana, lee y no comenta nada. Bueno, sí, vas un poco atrasada, pero tampoco te creas que gran cosa: unos cuantos capítulos de nada; sólo que son los más largos de toda la saga y puede que eso te incomode o haga tomar la lectura con menos gana, pero, bueno, espero que, fuere como fuere, llegue ésta a buen término. Te aseguro, antes de pasar a otros asuntos, que Helen está viva y bien viva, que no es ningún sueño de Remus ni nada por el estilo; superó la enfermedad, conque lo que lees es lo cierto. Tienes razón en parte: creo que Ángela debió mostrarse, aunque hubiera sido mínimamente, arrepentida por cuanto le había hecho al desgraciado de Ryan Simmons, pero, a la par, estaba tan regocijada de que el niño fuera del hombre que ella realmente amaba (porque ya había dejado, como reconoce, de amar a Ryan). La verdad es que la escena es un tanto extraña, conque no le demos más vueltas, es lo mejor. Pero, de cualquier forma, ya te lo he aclarado (que en los capítulos siguientes no se dice nada): Ángela amó verdaderamente a su marido durante un luengo tiempo, pero, después de conocer a Sorensen, la cosa se torció y el fuego se consumió en la relación. ¿Queda más o menos así claro? Y sobre lo demás ya te he dicho: Helen está viva, no muerta; el apunte final del capítulo 49 era simplemente para meteros algo de miedo en el cuerpo, que es algo que particularmente me encanta. No obstante, espero que no me motejes de cruel autor como muchos han hecho. Espero que, si esto no, pueda satisfacerte con otra cosa en breve. Con tal pensamiento me despido deseando que nos reencontremos pronto. Un beso.

(**¿HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRÍNCIPE? **Vaya caca de título... En fin... Sólo quería deciros, creo que por última vez, que aún no lo he leído, pero espero podéroslo comentar tranquilamente en la próxima entrega, la que, recuerdo, es "la última entrega de la primera parte de MDUL".

Eso sí, como no lo he leído, quisiera simplemente haceros ver que este capítulo, _El príncipe mestizo_, es una interpretación mía, subjetiva, con respecto a este personaje, que escribí (todo deba aclararse) muchísimo antes incluso de que saliese la entrega en inglés, conque nada sabía al respecto, como ahora. Sólo espero que no me comparéis con Rowling, o con el sexto libro, porque no pretendo emular a nadie, sino abarcar una serie de puntos que son de toda suerte necesarios para el argumento. Gracias.).

(**DEDICATORIA**: Este capítulo querría dedicárselo a las dos personas que figuran en él por primera vez: la una es una de mis favoritas asturianas, Nayra, para quien reservo un personaje que, para mí personalmente, es muy apreciado, aunque podáis pensar otra cosa; la otra es mi genial amiga Leonita (Ann Thorny), a quien he tenido el gustazo de conocer en persona, y a quien no me he cansado de repetir que no descansaré tranquilo hasta que no la haya casado con Joseph, su novio. Un beso a ambas, y espero que os gusten los personajes que os he preparado).

**CAPÍTULO LIV (EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO)**

Remus no podía comprender cómo Sirius se había ido, cómo él también se había marchado para siempre, para no volver jamás. No sabía cómo. Casi todas las noches soñaba con él, con su fatídica suerte atravesando el arco del Velo y desapareciendo tras su curva maligna; se despertaba ahogando un grito, la cara y el torso sudados, y Helen lo calmaba susurrándole palabras al oído y pasándole una fría mano por su hombro desnudo. Hasta que el sueño cargado de pesadillas acababa venciéndolo otra vez, con sus ojos dorados bien abiertos en la oscuridad, en la infinidad perdidos, se culpaba a sí mismo si no habría podido hacer algo para rescatarlo.

Rememoraba los pasos lentamente, uno a uno, y siempre encontraba una salida para Sirius. «Si en lugar de dejarlo para correr detrás de Harry, lo hubiera ayudado con Bella...», se decía a menudo. Helen parecía advertir sus pensamientos, pues lo abrazaba en la cama, le arrimaba sus cálidos pies y le susurraba con su voz adulcorada:

–No fue culpa tuya. Duérmete, cariño.

Días había en los que, inconscientemente, se detenía delante de la chimenea con dos botellines de cerveza de mantequilla prendidos en su mano por sus largos cuellos. Retrocedía sobre sus pasos y guardaba las botellas en el frigorífico, observándolas un instante con melancolía; su brillo áureo y espumoso le traía a la memoria las largas horas que pasaban en la cocina de Grimmauld Place su amigo y él observando el horizonte de libertad por la ventana mientras el ocaso declinaba sobre sus recuerdos. Lentamente, tan abstraído como hacía un instante, cerraba con parsimonia la puerta de la nevera, pensando qué fatal hado rezaba sobre su cabeza acarreándole tantas desgracias. El destino, se repetía; no era sino el destino...

Realmente no sabía ni cómo de puro abstraído era capaz de coger los botellines de cerveza y encaminarse a la chimenea; aparte del hecho de que el pobre Sirius estaba muerto, no podía explicar cómo no tenía en cuenta que el número doce de Grimmauld Place había dejado de ser el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

–No es seguro –había dicho Dumbledore.

Gracias al elfo doméstico de los Black, Kreacher, lord Voldemort debía saber que en aquella casa, antigua atalaya de su poder que renacía, se habrían asentado todos sus enemigos. Se hizo necesario, por tanto, un urgente traslado. Y nadie sabía dónde iban a ir ahora.

–Pues no lo sé –dijo Kingsley frotándose el robusto mentón–. No se me ocurre ningún lugar. Es tan sólo una tontería, quizá, pero tal vez a Dumbledore no le importe concedernos unas cuantas aulas en Hogwarts. Necesitamos poco para nosotros y en el castillo hay sitio suficiente para meter a todos los magos de Inglaterra casi. –Algunos asintieron, confirmando sus palabras–. No sé... –concluyó.

–Mejor que no –respondió Dumbledore deteniéndose a pensarlo sólo un momento–. Nos serviría para ayudar y vigilar a Harry casi de continuo, pero podría ser también una amenaza. Después de lo del Departamento de Misterios me temo que Voldemort no se va a detener hasta acabar con todo al fin.

Exhaló un suspiro.

Remus estaba muy preocupado por él. Cada día lo encontraba más afligido desde que le dijera que le había contado toda la verdad a Harry. Aunque acompañado y respaldado por el valor y la entrega de los aguerridos miembros de la orden, Dumbledore creía que soportaba sobre sus espaldas un gran peso, que sobre sus hombros recaía la responsabilidad de cuidar y velar por Harry, sin ayuda. Cuando Remus hablaba con él tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, Dumbledore le reconocía con una forzada pero sincera sonrisa que todo habría acabado mucho antes, y más perniciosamente, si el anciano director no hubiese contado a su lado con aurores tan entregados y personas de valor; sin embargo, el licántropo se veía obligado a darle la razón cuando le comentaba con un nudo en la garganta que lord Voldemort no era un hueso fácil de roer.

Pronto vendría, como caído de los cielos, el único capacitado para auxiliar a Harry Potter, para sobrellevar sobre sus espaldas tan importante responsabilidad.

–Pues en tal caso –prosiguió Tonks–, a mí sólo me cabe una posibilidad: que el Ministerio nos ceda algún despacho o estancia en el Wizengamot para que podamos celebrar nuestras sesiones y reunirnos.

Dumbledore consideró con optimismo aquella sugerencia, pero Mundungus, eufórico, la voz quebrada de alegría mal expresada, pegando saltos y elevando la mano sobre los demás, lo interrumpió diciendo:

–¿Y por qué no le pedimos a Fudge que reinstaure el antiguo cuartel general? Imagino que seguirá bajo el suelo, ¿no?

La antigua casa del fénix, donde un árbol solitario sellaba la entrada de la esperanza, de la salvación del mundo, despertaría. Aquel árbol se había consumido bajo lágrimas de fénix que habían provocado rojas llamas como su plumaje; las lágrimas de Fawkes harían recobrar la vida perdida a aquellas raíces enterradas en el olvido de la tierra húmeda y, como el mismo fénix, la orden renació de sus cenizas. El frondoso y florecido árbol del extenso prado verde se abrió sobre sus cabezas como una mariposa.

Fudge se desapareció con un deje de indiferencia tras estrecharle su gélida y sudorosa mano a Dumbledore con rapidez. El miedo de toda la comunidad, la vergüenza de asumir tarde y con la cabeza gacha sus errores se traslucían en una única persona, símbolo de todos: el Ministro de Magia. El licántropo lo vio disiparse con desagrado, pues poca era la simpatía que sentía por aquel hombre bajito y refunfuñador que tantos indisolubles quebraderos de cabeza les había costado. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía a Remus era que Fudge se preocupase sólo del destropicio ocasionado en la sala de las profecías cuando su mejor amigo, su único amigo, acababa de morir.

Con los ojos entornados, recordando aquella fragancia típica de hedor a tierra húmeda que ahora se entremezclaba con el de la humedad y el polvo, Remus entró en el salón común examinándolo todo con detenimiento. La mesa, el sofá y los sillones en que tantas veces habían perdido la noción del tiempo los chicos cuando se habían puesto, de noche, a charlar; la chimenea ennegrecida y, sobre todo, la puerta mágica que guardaba tras su marco de metal los mil y un secretos de aquel lugar, a cual más interesante: todo permanecía igual, impasible, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido. Tal era así que Remus esperaba ver salir de un momento a otro a Sirius enganchado del cuello de James, a Lily riendo con Alice, a Frank...

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Dumbledore sonriéndole.

–Sí... Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

–No tenía otro remedio que traeros aquí, compréndelo, Remus. Sé que esto fue para ti no sólo una casa, sino también el hogar de tus recuerdos. –Le puso una mano balsámica sobre el hombro–. Coraje, hijo.

Pero el mayor coraje lo tenía en casa, en el seno de su mujer, donde lentamente se gestaba la criatura, el segundo descendiente que portaría con orgullo el apellido Lupin. Sirius Lupin, como Helen le prometió que lo llamaría. Remus pasaba las horas muertas contemplando a su mujer mientras ésta leía, observando su tripa creciente, su barriga enhiesta, su rostro endulzado de buena esperanza y rubor maternal. Ponía sobre su vientre inflamado sus manos ambas y esperaba notar de un momento a otro la presencia del bebé. Helen, sin perder su sonrisa, apartaba el libro y le decía a Remus:

–Es demasiado pequeño aún. No esperes que vaya a estar dando pataditas ya.

Pero aquella vez la sintió. Se apartó sorprendido. Una patadita; una patadita corta pero potente que Helen también notó y que la hizo incorporarse. Remus exclamaba, ella anonadada. Se abrazaban y anhelaban en silencio el advenimiento de aquella criaturita que había hecho desaparecer sus penurias y nostalgias.

«Después de una terrible noticia, después de una tragedia o una desgracia», solía decir la señora Nicked, «siempre le sucede una fuerte alegría, algo que consigue eclipsar incluso la tristeza más honda.» Cuánta verdad se ocultaba tras aquellas sabias palabras.

Cuando consideraron que Matt estaba recuperado de la pérdida de Sirius, cuando ellos también lo estuvieron para afrontar aquella conversación, sus padres lo asaltaron en el jardín de atrás y lo hicieron sentarse en la blanda hierba. Dos francas e impacientes sonrisas se abrían ante los incrédulos ojos del pequeño Matt, que miraba a uno y otro con impertinente curiosidad.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al fin con su dulcecita voz de niño.

–Mamá y yo tenemos que explicarte algo, Matt –le dijo su padre–. Verás. –Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, notó la dificultad, sintió el vacío en su mente, la imposibilidad de contar las cosas dando rodeos, evadiendo la mitad.

–Lo que queríamos decirte, Matt –lo socorrió la adivina–, es que tu padre y yo nos queremos. Y cuando los papás se quieren, a veces... ¿Cómo decirlo? Pues ¡juegan! –Matt la miró con incredulidad–. Es un juego de papás. Y cuando el juego sale muy, muy bien, los papás reciben un premio. La mamá recoge la semillita de papá, se la mete dentro y se queda embarazada. –Remus, cohibido, asintió–. Entonces los papás esperan un bebé.

–¿Voy a tener un hermanito? –inquirió Matt con los ojos iluminados.

–Así es –confirmó Remus radiante de felicidad, más joven que nunca–. Tendrás que esperar unos cuantos meses todavía, pero pronto tendrás un hermanito en casa con el que jugar. Ya lo verás.

Desde aquel día Matt dejó de preguntar por Sirius, dejó de apretar el muñequito que éste le había dado y que pronunciaba su nombre; a cada rato preguntaba por el bebé, por su hermanito, y cuando su madre le explicó que ella lo tenía dentro, Matt, inocente, creyó que se lo había comido. Helen le enseñó a poner sus manitas sobre su barriga desnuda y sentir el calor del ser que se formaba en su interior.

–¿Sientes algo? –le preguntaba la bruja.

–Sí. Es vida, fuerza... –Helen lo observó incrédula–. Lo siento no en mis manos –él le devolvió la mirada a su madre ahora–; lo noto en mi cabeza.

También a causa del bebé y la alegría que le reportaba, Matt ya no hacía tanto caso como antes a Tonks, aunque esto también podía deberse a que antes la veía ocasionalmente en alguna comida a la que se uniera o visita que hiciera, mientras que aquel verano se había ido a vivir con ellos y la veía a diario. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón estribaba en que el pequeño Lupin se ruborizaba cuando ella le hablaba o le hacía carantoñas y que deseaba espiarla sin que ella se diese cuenta. Algo más fuerte que su corazón latía en su pecho y su inexperiencia era incapaz de decirle de qué se trataba.

Si poca había sido la suerte de Tonks aquel fatídico junio, al volver a su habitación de alquiler de Londres se encontró con la casera embutida en un camisón floreado y aderezada con unos rulos violetas por toda la cabeza que le recogían no sólo el pelo, sino también le estiraban la piel de la cara, ya de por sí huraña y antipática. Era una muggle grosera e impertinente que le comunicó que, además de deberle ya dos meses de alquiler, el resto de inquilinos se había quejado de su apariencia libertina y que no la quería volver a ver más por allí. Le tendió una maleta desvencijada en la que había metido desordenadamente cuantas pocas pertenencias había encontrado en su desordenado cuarto y, a empujones, la mandó a la calle en la oscuridad de la noche.

Con Grimmauld Place impracticable, sin un cuartel general donde refugiarse, se apareció llorando en casa de los Lupin. Amablemente la acogieron y le ofrecieron el cuarto de invitados, por el que Tonks, entre hipidos, dijo que pagaría la misma cantidad que en el que vivía hasta hacía una hora. Remus y Helen se opusieron, pero Tonks no quería vivir de su hospitalidad; adujo que se sentiría mal, que ella habría de colaborar pues sería una boca más que alimentar y, además, tenían un bebé en camino y no quería suponer ella un estorbo en la economía familiar. Aquello le recordó al licántropo que aún guardaba en su haber la llave de la cámara de Gringotts de Sirius. La cogió y se la tendió a Tonks, su prima, la que legítima y moralmente debía heredar el oro mágico de su primo. Éste dijo a Remus que nadie mejor que él sabría guardarla, pero, dondequiera que estuviese, el gran perro negro estaría satisfecho de que Tonks la conservase ahora.

Al término de la primera noche que Tonks pasó en su casa, Matt estaba desayunando cuando quedó mudo, la leche derramándose de la cuchara sobre el bol de cereales que degustaba, boquiabierto, contemplando la hermosa aparición que acababa de hacer entrada sin darse ni cuenta siquiera ésta de su rostro embobado y sus pupilas enamoradas. Helen entró con la cestilla de la colada, la soltó en el suelo, abrió la puerta del tambor de la lavadora e introdujo las prendas con prisa. La cerró con fuerza y pulsó el botón del agua caliente.

–Buenos días, Helen –saludó Tonks.

La bruja se giró sonriente, pero no fue la misma Tonks de siempre la que encontró. Acostumbrada a sus extraños peinados de vivos pero estrafalarios colores, una nueva imagen de la chica se abría ante sus ojos: la tez fina, los ojos de un resplandeciente azul mar y la cabellera larga y negra como el tizón de la chimenea. Tonks sonrió al verla dudar.

–Buenos días, Tonks –vaciló–. No sé por qué te pones siempre tan extravagante. Con lo guapa que estás si te pones sencilla, colores normales en el pelo y esas cosas.

Rio.

–Así soy en realidad –explicó.

–¿En serio? –Matt seguía mirándola deslumbrado, sin capacidad para llevar la cuchara a sus labios–. ¿En serio, Tonks? ¿Por qué entonces vas tan extraña siempre? Eres muy guapa, sí, mucho. Te pareces a...

–Sirius, ¿verdad? –la cortó Tonks–. Mi madre también lo decía. ¿Has desayunado ya? ¿Quieres que te prepare unas tostadas?

–No, gracias. Me he levantado temprano para trabajar en el proyecto de investigación en el sótano y desayuné casi con el alba. Sin embargo –rio–, no he hecho nada. Se me enroscó un ratoncillo en los pies y he salido pitando. Ya le diré a Remus que lo atrape o algo.

Aquella cacería trajo a la memoria del licántropo que Pettrigrew seguía vivo, que, de cuantos amigos había tenido, sólo el falso y el impostor sobrevivía. La oscuridad del sótano lo invitaba a reflexionar, pero también a la melancolía; nítidas se le aparecían las voces de sus amigos muertos y no sabía si, como Helen, aquel mágico sótano también conseguía que él tuviera visiones. Mente desvariada que se refocilaba en su propia desgracia.

Una mañana por fin, un ratoncito de pelaje color canela apareció con el cuello atravesado y una gota carmesí en la trampa que Remus había dejado en el suelo. Un diminuto mordisquito presentaba el trozo de queso, el anzuelo traspasado en la trampa, el último festín de aquel animalillo que Remus, resoplando, dejó caer sobre el cubo de la basura. Matt, asqueado, contempló sus patillas tiesas y su hocico inerte, entreabierto. Reconoció que le daba lástima, aunque en secreto le recordaba la matanza de ranas que protagonizó con su primo; Remus no era de la misma opinión: aquellos cuadrúpedos veloces que se escondían y roían tan bajo como murmullos le recordaban a Colagusano.

Volvió a bajar al sótano con un temor aumentando en su interior. Roían. Ni él ni Helen habían pensado que nada de valor hubiera en el sótano que los ratones pudieran destrozar royendo. Levantó el licántropo la tabla suelta del piso del sótano y sacó de ella el objeto que durante más de un decenio dormía bajo el suelo, la pieza que ocultaba desde que en su boda se hubiera hecho con ella, sorprendido, confuso. Brillaba en sus manos, contagiada de la luz violeta que, en ocasiones, se extendía por el sótano y vagaba como con vida propia; resplandecía como una barra de neón que lo cegara. La dejó en su sitio y depositó de nuevo la tabla suelta sobre ella. Algún día vendrían a reclamarla.

El resto de la mañana empleó en el sótano, pues donde había un solo ratón bien podría encontrarse toda una camada. Alumbrándose con el haz de luz proveniente de su varita, inspeccionó el licántropo todos los rincones, todos los resquicios de aquella sucia estancia que olía continuamente a polvo por más que se la limpiara. Sus frutos tuvo su esfuerzo: encontró la abertura diminuta por donde debían entrar los ratones. Blandió su varita arrodillado sobre el resquicio y lo sepultó con un rayo de luz. Ya no quedaba hendidura alguna.

–Ya está –dijo Remus a su mujer–. Ya he tapado el agujero por el que entraban los ratones. Ya no hay problema para que bajes, ¿verdad?

Verdad. A la mañana siguiente bajó al rayar el alba, el sótano oscuro como en un día de tormenta. Nada veía cuando entró, pero no detuvo el paso. Sacó su varita, presta a hacer aparecer un reguero de luz que la alumbrara, pero tropezó antes de lograrlo. Creyó que había caído, pero cuando abrió los ojos se descubrió flotando sobre una nube de vapor violáceo; atónita bajó de ella cuando la luz la descendió hasta el suelo. Helen habría jurado que, durante todo el rato, aunque asustada, había escuchado una dulce voz tarareando una suave nana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol rayaba la línea del horizonte manchando de tibia y amarillenta luz el cielo surcado de nubes rasantes, despegando leves notas brillantes de color en los tejados ocres de Privet Drive. Todo era normal aquella mañana; todo era habitual como habitual venía siendo aquel verano, con aquel hombre abrazado en su gabardina que dormitaba con las piernas extendidas en un banco, calado un antiguo sombrero de ancha ala que le ocultaba medio rostro. Despertaron los aspersores: giraban, salpicaban, chisporroteaban; su vapor cristalino como una cortina de agua pasó rozando como si le asperjara y el hombre se revolvió inquieto. Extendió tan sólo su mano diestra, ningún otro movimiento hizo, y el aspersor redujo lentamente el chorro de agua hasta que se detuvo, estropeado, emitiendo un largo y profundo alarido. La puerta del número siete se abrió con estridencia y un chucho terrible, de pelaje oscuro, un salchicha, salió trotando con sus orejillas largas brincando sobre su cabeza. Era el mismo recorrido, el hombre desconocido lo sabía, pero volvía a dormitar con el mentón hundido en su pecho. Sólo cuando sintió un súbito calor en la pierna despertó, consciente entonces ya de que el maldito chucho se le había meado encima. Los dorados ojos de Remus se abrieron entonces, enojado, y amagó un puntapié con el que obligó al chucho a alejarse de su lado.

–¡Ven, Rubigo! –gritaba la anciana del número siete lanzando despectivas miradas al licántropo bajo su fea cofia.

El hombre se puso en pie, asqueado. Sacudió su pierna y estrujó un poco el pantalón. Bufó. No le pasaba desapercibido que con aquel atuendo muggle desvencijado y deshilachado todos tenían la impresión de que era un pobre mendigo que recorría las calles de Little Whinging en busca de unas míseras monedas con las que subsistir, pero tener que soportar los orines infestos de un chucho maleducado lo sobrepasaba.

Se hundió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a pasear rastreando los pies con parsimonia. Grande era su paciencia, pues grande era la confianza que Dumbledore había depositado en él.

–Los mortífagos se han fugado de Azkaban –le dijo cierto día.

–¿En serio? –Remus estaba atónito–. ¿Los dementores han terminado por liberarlos a todos?

–Sí. Empiezo a preocuparme –le confesó–. El curso acaba mañana y Harry habrá de volver a Privet Drive. Temo que la paciencia de su tía tenga un límite, que olvide su promesa y eche a Harry de su casa.

–¿Puedo hacer yo algo?

–Tal vez. Habla con sus tíos cuando vayan a recogerlo a la estación –Remus lo miró incrédulo–, asústalos. Amenázalos con cualquier cosa, con cualquier estupidez. Si temen que una horda de magos se presente en su casa si lo echan, no se atreverán a hacerlo. ¿Cuento contigo?

–Sí. –Remus sonrió, empezando a concebir en su cabeza el malévolo plan de persuasión–. Algo se me ocurrirá, seguro.

–Aun así –prosiguió el anciano–, no las tenemos todas con nosotros. Sólo Voldemort no puede entrar en Privet Drive sin sentir un terrible dolor, él lo sabe; el resto sí puede. Habremos de reanudar las guardias de vigilancia de Harry. Tú las liderarás en esta ocasión. –Dumbledore sonrió y sus cristalinos ojos centellearon un instante–. Necesito depositar en alguien mi confianza, Remus, hijo, y tú eres la piedra angular sobre la que se asienta todo mi plan. –Sonrió cabizbajo–. De incógnito pasearás por Privet Drive. Mientras tú estés allí, yo estaré tranquilo. Y Harry, seguro.

–Pero ¿es que acaso voy a vigilar yo solo a Harry? –inquirió el licántropo.

–No. Yo te ayudaré.

Elevó durante su paseo la vista el licántropo. Lejos, muy lejos, planeaba el rojo fénix de Dumbledore graznando alegremente, un canto divino que acompañaba constantemente a Remus y lo hacía sentirse menos solo. Dumbledore lo ayudaba.

Aunque el director de Hogwarts también había congregado al resto de la orden y le había comunicado la intención de volver a vigilar al muchacho, a pesar de que Mundungus, principalmente, también desempleado, y también el resto habían sido provistos de guardias, Remus ostentaba la mayor parte de ellas. Si por Dumbledore hubiera sido, constantemente hubiera vigilado su hijo adoptivo la calle en la que habitaba Harry, pero entendía que éste necesitaba pasar parte de su tiempo con su familia. Lo que dejaba más intrigado aún al licántropo era la razón por la que Dumbledore, de improviso, había depositado en él tanta confianza. Cabeceó borrando aquellos últimos pensamientos, tan presentes en las meditaciones forzadas de sus largos paseos; Dumbledore lo quería como a un hijo, y como un hijo debía confiar en él.

Consultó la hora. Arabella debía de estar despierta ya y preparando, de buen seguro, el termo de café bien caliente que brindaba cada mañana al vigilante de la Orden del Fénix que se encontraba. Tenía ya ganas Remus de encontrársela, de conversar con ella, pues cuando no lo hacía, sus paseos lo llevaban siempre por largas reflexiones: la muerte, sus amigos, su madre, Sirius... Resoplaba hondo. Le propinó una patada a una piedra que fue rodando calle arriba. El destino. El terrible sino se había llevado a todos sus amigos, sus familiares, uno tras otro. Lo había dejado solo. Con Helen, Dumbledore, Matt, Sorensen... Pero ¿qué le depararía ahora el desino? ¿Qué tendría destinado para él? No podía saberlo. Ni saberlo quería. Respiró el puro aire de la mañana y se inundó de su frescura, sus pulmones abrasados de la entrada de oxígeno.

Se detuvo en la esquina. Se sacó un pitillo y un encendedor y se apoyó en una farola. Prendió el cigarro y le dio una fuerte bocanada. Exhaló el humo y tosió. No fumaba ni le gustaba siquiera, pero aquello le confería una apariencia aún más extraña; ni Harry, se temía, habría descubierto que Lupin se escondía bajo aquella gabardina descolorida de cuello subido que ocultaba su rostro, bajo aquel sombrero, tras aquel cigarrillo del que volvió a probar. Arrojó la colilla a la alcantarilla y la observó un instante apagarse al contacto del agua turbia. Observó a su alrededor: el sol estaba ya alto. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior y sacó una gafas ahumadas que se ajustó con cuidado en la nariz. Era preciso que nadie, ni tan siquiera Harry, lo descubriera.

–¿Por qué no podemos contactar con Harry? –inquirió Remus cuando Dumbledore le había explicado los pormenores de la misión.

–Porque, de hacerlo –explicó su mentor con tranquilidad–, el hablar con él te distraería. No debe saber que nadie lo vigila. Es por su bien.

Se metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos y, tarareando una monótona cancioncilla, descendió la calle. A lo lejos vio como un largo automóvil negro se detenía ante la fachada del número cuatro. Se apearon de él una mujer y un hombre bien vestidos, elegantes, de punta en blanco. Atravesaron el césped cuidando pisar sólo el encogido camino empedrado y llamaron a la puerta repetidas veces. Pudo ver Remus que el hombre llevaba un maletín negro y cuadrado en la mano y que se ajustaba el cuello de la camisa antes de que abriesen la puerta. Se despreocupó. Apartó la vista y continuó su camino con sosiego. No pudo ver entonces cómo la mortífaga Bellatrix, que se había arreglado el pelo para pasar desapercibida, miraba a un lado y otro de la calle antes de que la señora Dursley los invitara a pasar adentro, y cómo Lucius Malfoy se ajustaba las falsas prótesis que se había añadido por toda la cara.

A su izquierda, impasible, Remus volvió a ver al chucho que se le había orinado encima. Hizo un mohín de repugnancia. Al atravesar la casa de los señores Dursley elevó tan sólo un instante la mirada hasta las ventanas de los pisos superiores. Cerrados los cristales, reflejaban la calle y nada de dentro se podía ver. Chasqueó la lengua. Continuó cabizbajo, recordando en silencio una canción que había oído hacía poco.

Entonces ocurrió: la ventana de la cocina explosionó y los cristales, cientos de pedacitos brillantes, cayeron sobre la hierba como una lluvia cristalina. El rayo verde que había provocado el estrépito golpeó contra la calzada y provocó un socavón que desprendía una vaharada constante de humo blanco. Remus, sorprendido, se había tirado al suelo. Cuando lo comprendió, se levantó de un salto.

El licántropo, turbado y perplejo, emprendió una carrera veloz, tan veloz que las gafas cayeron sobre la acera y el plástico crujió al ir a dar su pie contra ellas. Con furia, rechinando los dientes, gritando como el soldado que desciende la colina en primera fila en busca de la linde enemiga, extrajo su varita y la blandió con fuerza ante la puerta: el número cuatro de latón saldría despedido cuando los goznes cedieran y, con gran estrépito, explotase la puerta. Grande era el desconcierto dentro, donde encontró a Dudley llorando escandalosamente en el vestíbulo, postrado en el suelo, y a Vernon Dursley lívido, con su bigote estremecido ante la enhiesta varita de Bellatrix.

Ésta se volvió con el rostro desencajado, amenazador, al ver entrar a Remus. Soltó el cuello de la limpia camisa de Vernon y apuntó con su varita al licántropo. Éste pudo desaparecerse antes de que la estela de la maldición asesina lo atravesase. Se apareció detrás de ella, pero ágil en reflejos, la mortífaga prima de Sirius se agachó a tiempo de que el maleficio aturdidor que le había lanzado la golpeara. Al mismo tiempo, con agilidad de karateca, extendió la pierna y golpeó a Remus haciéndolo caer. Su varita cayó de sus manos y la observó alejarse con pánico. Sólo cuando la bruja lo amenazó con su propia varita recordó que él no necesitaba ninguna para hacer magia.

–¡Avada Kedavra!

Remus se abrazó adoptando la forma de un rodillo y levitó dando vueltas como un cilindro al tiempo que la maldición producía un chamuscado agujero en el parqué del suelo. Aterrizó detrás de ella, Bellatrix se volvió, blandió ella su varita como un látigo y Remus extendió su mano. El aire del vestíbulo se huracanó a su alrededor en tanto las dos fuerzas, ambos rayos, luchaban uno contra otro, haciendo ceder, ganando terreno, mordiendo al otro con furia.

–¡Impedimenta! –oyó Remus.

Vaciló. Su fuerte brazo perdió concentración y el maleficio de Bella cobró poder. La bruja, mostrando una sonrisa desquiciada, apretó su varita con saña. «Tengo que zafarme de Bella...», pensó Remus. «Más tarde vengaré a Sirius.»

–¡Harry! –gritó.

Apartó la mano y, al mismo tiempo, a sí mismo se apartó. Bellatrix volvió a agitar con rabia su varita pero Remus se agachó cuando un rayo violeta surgió de ella, chocando contra el jarrón de la esquina que se hizo añicos. Al ponerse en pie, Remus ya había recuperado su varita y la agitó con gran enojo. Elevó a Bellatrix del suelo y la hizo golpear contra la pared. Consiguió al menos el tiempo suficiente para correr hasta la cocina, donde Harry y Lucius se debatían en pugna desigual.

Gritaba el mortífago la maldita maldición cuando, como un felino o un lobo tal vez, Remus se abalanzó sobre él y lo hizo caer. Su varita brilló un momento con un resplandor verdusco, pero, al caer de su mano, se escindió.

–¡Lupin! –exclamó alegre Harry, que estaba en pijama y despeinado, como si lo acabasen de sacar de la cama–. Está usted aquí.

–Sí... –respondió casi sin aliento.

Mas, al volverse para responderle, Lucius aprovechó el descuido y lo empujó con fuerza. Alargó el brazo para recoger su varita y apuntó con ella amenazadoramente al licántropo, sonriendo como una criatura sarnosa. Harry, que ya había vuelto a incumplir la norma del Ministerio, no dudó en blandir su varita contra Malfoy. En ese instante entró Bella rechinando los dientes en la cocina y apuntó a Harry.

–¡No! –Petunia, que estaba escondida debajo de la mesa llena de boles y vasos, frutas a medio mondar y un cartón de leche derramada, salió de su escondite y se interpuso ante Harry–. Es sólo un muchacho.

Bella no había dudado en conjurar la maldición. El rayo verde se desprendió de su varita limpiamente, con el sonido del leve rasgueo de la cuerda grave de un arpa. Remus intentó agitar su varita, pero Lucius le dio un puñetazo y ésta salió rodando hasta los pies de la mortífaga.

Pero en un instante, en una milésima de segundo, tan rápidamente que sus ojos no fueron suficientemente rápidos para verlo, un escudo dorado y rojizo escindió el rayo en miles de cristales de colores y una barba blanca y larga y unos ojos azules amenazadores aparecieron en la cocina, con su larga varita apuntando a Bellatrix, extensión de su firme pero anciana mano. Nada tuvo que decir ni ninguna floritura hubo de hacer para que la varita de la mujer se descolgase de su mano y cayese con un suave tintineo sobre el suelo. Lucius se agitó y desapareció, sin que Remus tuviera tiempo para evitarlo.

–¿Estáis bien? –inquirió Dumbledore volviéndose a uno y otro.

Harry asintió nervioso. Remus le dijo que lo estaba y Dumbledore le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

–¿Estás bien, Harry? –volvió a preguntar el anciano.

–Sí –contestó trémulamente.

Dumbledore también ayudó a levantarse a Petunia, pero estaba la pobre mujer tan nerviosa que se le doblaban las piernas y se caía al suelo por más que el mago se empeñara en ayudarla. Consiguió finalmente sentarla en una silla. Entretanto, Remus contemplaba a Bella con asombro, frente a ella, observando su brillante mirada que no parpadeaba. Le pasó una mano ante sus ojos, incrédulo.

–Está paralizada –explicó Dumbledore–. Siéntate, Harry –le imploró–. Tómate un vaso de leche, anda. Te reconfortará.

El chico, encogido, obedeció.

–El Ministerio... –musitó nervioso el muchacho.

–El Ministerio debe de estar al caer –lo interrumpió Dumbledore sonriéndole francamente–. La noche que te encontraste por última vez con Voldemort hablé con Fudge. Le dije que, de volverse a producir magia en esta casa, lejos de amenazar con romper varitas, personase inmediatamente al mayor número posible de aurores del Cuartel General.

–Además –agregó Remus volviéndose hacia él–, la última vez no pudieron encontrar a los dementores; pero con una mortífaga en tu casa... –Señaló a Bella–. ¡Ni Fudge sería tan cazurro como para pensar que estás tramando algo!

En ese preciso instante apareció Fudge al lado del frigorífico. A su alrededor, con sendos chasquidos sordos, numerosos aurores de su escolta personal y del Cuartel General. Entre ellos Tonks, que se volvió desenvuelta; al ver a Remus, emocionada, corrió a abrazarlo.

–¡Santo Dios! Gracias que estabas tú aquí –le dijo. Se volvió hacia Harry–: ¿Estás bien, Harry?

–Sí, Tonks.

Le sonrió.

Fudge se quedó un instante observando a Dumbledore con la quijada firme, alzando el cuello para salvar la altura; se giró y contempló a Petunia con expresión patética y a Harry como retándolo; recorrió lentamente el resto de la cocina, inspeccionando, y al llegar a Remus lo contempló con patente indiferencia; repasó su atuendo con el ceño fruncido y se sonrió subrepticiamente. Al ver a la mortífaga Bellatrix bajo el marco de la puerta dio un pequeño respingo.

Con dos dedos levantados, ofreciendo una expresión adusta, llamó a uno de los altos aurores que lo custodiaba. Le susurró:

–Ve al Ministerio. Busca a la señorita Thorny y le dices que baje inmediatamente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; que interrumpa el papeleo contra... –Harry levantó la vista, ofuscado– Harry Potter. –El mago asintió, se desapareció y Fudge, sonriendo ficticiamente, dio un paso al frente con las manos en la espalda–. Bueno, Dumbledore... Usted me dirá. Sorprendente que todo, tarde o temprano –sonrió–, esté relacionado con este chico. Claro está, ahora me dirá que es el centro de alguna malévola conspiración o algo así. –Sonrió. Con sus cortos pasos alcanzó a Bellatrix. La contempló turbado–. Y ¿se puede saber cómo han llegado tan rápido?

Dumbledore dio un paso al frente y Fudge se asustó.

–He aquí –dijo el anciano haciendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta– a Remus Lupin. –Fudge le brindó una mirada socarrona–. ¿Le recuerda? Se lo presenté hace unos años, cuando Harry se escapó de casa. Vigilaba a Harry en el momento del ataque.

Fudge sonrió.

–¡Ah, sí! Me acuerdo de usted. –No levantó la vista de sus zapatos de suela mordida y polvorienta–. ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de otro de los numeritos del chico? Sólo que entonces llevaba usted una vida más... digna. Es triste que un mago tenga que ganarse la vida... mendigando.

Remus atravesó la cocina en dos zancadas y agarró al pequeño ministro de la solapa de su chaleco. Fudge se asustó cuando el joven mago lo levantó del suelo y lo zarandeó con los pies colgando a unos palmos de él.

–Quizá podría costearme una mejor vida si el Ministerio no hubiera llevado a cabo esas impopulares leyes contra los licántropos. ¿No cree?

Los guardaespaldas del ministro blandieron sus varitas y gritaron a Remus que lo soltara. Dumbledore, preparado, también sacó su varita. Tonks le puso una mano sobre el hombro, el joven se volvió hacia ella, que le asintió, y dejó a Fudge en el suelo. Se apartó rápidamente de él, sacudiéndose el chaleco como si se lo hubiese manchado.

–¿Está loco? –exclamó con la voz quebrada–. ¿Y quién dijo impopulares? Mientras Umbridge y yo continuemos en el cargo, esa ley permanecerá en vigencia.

–No es para discutir de política para lo que ha venido, me temo –refunfuñó Dumbledore sin mirarlo siquiera–. Al menos eso creo.

–¿Y qué quiere que haga? Harry está bien, ¿no? –Lo señaló con ambas manos, encogiéndose de hombros–. Si quiere puedo cederle alguno de mis guardaespaldas.

–Harry ya tiene quien se encargue de él –exclamó Remus apartándose y apoyándose contra la nevera en el rincón. Los guardaespaldas lo contemplaron un instante, pero apartaron la mirada en seguida.

–Cuanto debía hacer en lo concerniente a Harry –habló Dumbledore–, está hecho. Si un par de magos vienen a su casa a atacarlo, creo evidente que se anula la prohibición de práctica de magia en menores de edad.

–¡Ya sé eso! –refunfuñó el pequeño ministro–. Y ¿qué dos magos? Yo sólo veo una. Y ¿qué le ha hecho? ¿Por qué no se mueve?

–La he paralizado. Y para su información, también Lucius Malfoy ha venido dando un paseíto hasta aquí. O empieza a hacer algo a derechas, Fudge, o el barco se va a pique. Ya tiene una nueva presa para su cárcel. Siga obstinado en rodearse de dementores y pronto tendrá al enemigo en casa.

Fudge dirigió una mirada retadora a su contrario. La apartó ante la fuerza y poder de sus ojos cristalinos que no parpadeaban al contemplarlo. Les dio las indicaciones oportunas a sus acompañantes para que se llevaran a Bellatrix y, extendiendo su capa con desaire al pasar junto a Petunia, dijo que se marchaba.

–Nos vemos a la tarde, Remus –dijo Tonks antes de desaparecerse–. Hasta luego, Dumbledore.

Remus, que permanecía apoyado contra el frigorífico, se quedó observando con los brazos cruzados a Dumbledore, que tenía perdida la mirada. Entró entonces el señor Dursley en la cocina y, al ver a dos magos aún en su cocina, pareció asustado. Todo rojo, se acercó y le susurró unas palabras al oído a su mujer. Remus, cuyo oído licántropo consiguió escucharlas, se sonrió. Vernon se sentó azorado en frente de su esposa y cogió un cuchillo con el que untó la mantequilla y la mermelada sobre una tostada. Seguidamente observó Remus a Harry: desayunaba en silencio, aún atemorizado, levantando de vez en cuando la cabeza para contemplar a sus tíos, quizá seguro de la buena reprimenda que caería sobre su cabeza cuando ellos dos se marchasen. De pronto se llevó la mano a la frente, aquejado de un repentino dolor en la cicatriz. Miró Remus a Dumbledore de nuevo, que seguía todavía despistado, y le preguntó:

–Harry debería venirse con nosotros, ¿no?

El chico alzó la cabeza emocionado, olvidando la reciente punzada en su cicatriz con forma de rayo, mirando a Remus y a Dumbledore distintamente, alborotándose su negro azabache cabello cada vez que se giraba hacia uno o hacia otro. Aguardó impaciente la respuesta de Dumbledore, que se demoraba como de costumbre.

–Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo –dijo–. Pero no sé si es seguro.

Harry fue a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Remus, sonriéndose, pasó a su lado y le acarició el pelo.

–Acabas de comprobar con tus propios ojos que ni Privet Drive es seguro. –Miró a la mesa un instante con embarazo–. Cualquiera puede matarlo. Y si ocurre así, la profecía... ¡Daría igual la profecía!

–Sí, llévenselo de aquí –musitó todo colorado el señor Dursley.

Remus lo recriminó con una dura mirada. Se volvió arqueando una ceja hacia su mentor.

–¿Qué dices? Lo llevaremos dónde tú ya sabes.

Dumbledore asintió.

–Recoge tus cosas, Harry –le pidió–. Te irás con Remus. –Harry se levantó de un salto, conteniendo las ganas de exclamar de súbito júbilo. Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras para hacer su baúl. Nadie imaginaría entonces que aquélla iba a ser la última vez que Harry pisaría Privet Drive–. Que no salga de allí –le susurró–, que guarde las precauciones necesarias. Cuento contigo.

–Hasta hoy creo que no te he fallado.

Dumbledore le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sonriéndole.

–Me has facilitado las cosas más de lo que tú crees.

Y se desapareció.

A la media hora, Remus le estaba enseñando a Harry el solitario árbol, entrada secreta a la Orden del Fénix. Introdujo su varita en la ranura y pasó las habituales medidas de seguridad adoptadas por Dumbledore hasta que, finalmente, consiguió llevar a Harry hasta el salón común. El chico soltó con alivio el baúl y se dejó caer sobre un sofá. Levantó una nube de polvo.

–Discúlpanos –dijo Remus abochornado–. Con tanta reunión últimamente hemos tenido poco tiempo de darle a esto un toque de habitabilidad. Te crearemos un cuarto ahí. –Le señaló la puerta mágica que había a sus espaldas–. Nadie sabe que estás aquí. Éste será tu nuevo hogar hasta que regreses a Hogwarts.

–Cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir con mis tíos –comentó.

Remus se sentó frente a él y propició una nueva nube de polvo que obligó a Harry a estornudar. Remus se disculpó.

–Bueno... ¿Qué te parece?

–No sé... Un poco austera.

–¿A mí me lo vas a decir? –Rio–. Yo mismo viví aquí durante un par de temporadas. Es más que austero. ¡Es terrible! Pero yo vendré a menudo a hacerte compañía.

Harry se revolvió inquieto en el sillón.

–¿Por qué vino a vivir aquí?

–Es una historia muy larga. ¿Realmente la quieres saber? –Harry asintió tardamente–. Pues todo comenzó... –Se detuvo un momento a pensar. Todo era más complejo de lo que realmente parecía–. Todo comenzó cuando tenía cuatro añitos. Era tan travieso como tú. Una noche me escapé de casa. –Respiró hondo. Apartó la mirada de la de Harry, que lo contemplaba intensamente. Era como mirar a Lily a los ojos otra vez–. Me mordieron. Muchas cosas cambiaron a partir de ese día, pero la más importante fue que mi padre comenzó a odiarme. –Sonrió fingidamente–. Al parecer no tenía mucho aprecio por los licántropos y, ¡paf, de pronto su hijo se convierte en uno. Se separó de la familia, se distanció de sus amigos, se alejó de la moral... En definitiva, mi padre se hizo mortífago. –Harry tragó saliva, impresionado–. Al servicio de lord Voldemort pasó largo tiempo, escondido, camuflado, esperando dar el golpe de gracia para convencer a su señor de que le era completamente fiel.

»Tenía que matarnos a mi madre y a mí para demostrárselo. –Harry lo contempló impresionado. Sus grandes ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par, centellearon en la penumbra de la habitación. Remus se turbó–. Te estoy aburriendo... Será mejor que lo dejemos.

–¡No! –negó Harry–. No me aburre. No importa. Puede seguir..., si usted quiere. Si se va –sonrió para animarlo–, me quedaré solo.

Remus sonrió. Se levantó del sillón y se acuclilló ante la chimenea. Encendió un par de troncos y permaneció en tan incómoda posición unos minutos, calentando sus manos en la pequeña lumbre que iba creciendo ante él.

–Aquí hace algo de frío –comentó vuelto de espaldas a Harry–. Es lo malo que tiene estar bajo tierra. Te recomendaría que encendieses la chimenea casi de continuo aquí.

Harry asintió y Remus, contemplándolo por el rabillo del ojo, vio que lo aguardaba con impaciencia. Se distrajo poniendo su atención en las larguiruchas llamas anaranjadas que saltaban como danzarinas y desaparecían para volver a recrearse en nuevas llamas.

–Una noche, por fin, la mató. A mi madre. Yo había ido a casa, pero Helen me avisó de que corría peligro y volví a Hogwarts. De no haber sido por ella, también yo hubiera muerto.

–¿Quién es Helen? –inquirió Harry.

–¿Helen? –repitió volviéndose–. Es mi mujer. Estoy casado y tengo un niño. –Se sentó y sonrió–. Y estoy esperando otro.

–¡No... no lo sabía! Enhorabuena.

–Gracias. Algún día te los presentaré. –Se calló y el muchacho, que lo contemplaba con avidez, también guardó silencio–. ¿Quieres que continúe? –Harry asintió con énfasis–. Mi padre también murió al poco y me quedé solo. Bueno, solo no. Estaban Helen y Dumbledore. Le debo mucho a Albus. Él es como mi padre realmente. Me adoptó y condujo hasta la Orden del Fénix. Me reclutó a mí, a Sirius, a tus padres... –Comprobó que la expectación de Harry crecía por momentos–. Una nueva generación nos llamaron. –Sonrió al recordar, al inundarse su mente de imágenes atrasadas, casi olvidadas, refugiadas en el fondo de su mente–. Lo importante es que Voldemort quería matarme.

–¿A usted?

–Sí, a mí. En eso nos parecemos un poco. Le molestó que mi padre no hubiera acabado su misión a tiempo. Necesitaba matarme: de conseguirlo, protegido como estaba por Dumbledore, habría demostrado su superioridad sobre él. Todas las veces que tus padres y Sirius se enfrentaron a Voldemort fue por mi culpa.

–¿En serio iba Voldemort detrás de usted? ¿Por qué?

–Ya te lo he dicho –dijo impasible–. Porque si conseguía matarme a mí, que era el protegido de Dumbledore, no habría quién negase su supremacía sobre él. Yo era algo así como una presa, mal que me pese decirlo. Por eso estuve aquí enclaustrado más de una vez. No es grato recordarlo, y me fastidió mucho, pero ahora comprendo que fue lo correcto.

Remus apartó la mirada, incapaz de decir lo que se le venía a la mente, pues no quería ahogarlo con fatídicos pensamientos, pero finalmente asintió.

–Cuando tus padres murieron, yo estaba aquí. Imagina mi malestar: creía que Lily y James habían muerto por mi culpa, por haberme protegido en más de una ocasión en esa guerra sin igual que mantuvimos constantemente contra los mortífagos. –A Harry le brillaban los ojos. Raramente reconocía en aquella mirada dorada, tranquila, reposada, más que un profesor al amigo de sus padres. Creía distinguir en su rostro la misma alegría sepultada que él opinaba habría sentido de haber conocido a sus padres–. Hasta hace un año seguí pensando que tus padres habían muerto por mi culpa. Y no me lo perdonaba. No se lo dije a nadie, así que... –sonrió– me estoy confesando ahora contigo. Tenía abundantes pesadillas por las noches y su recuerdo me acosaba constantemente. Quería mucho a tus padres, Harry. Ellos te querían mucho a ti.

»Hasta hace un año, también Dumbledore me ocultó a mí la profecía. Como ves, no eras el único al que se la ocultó. Sus motivos tendría. –Remus fingió hurgarse algo en los bolsillos cuando sintió una punzada ardorosa en los ojos. Se volvió recuperado–. Cuando te conocí al darte clase, supe en seguida que eras un chico excepcional. Si te vale mi opinión, yo estoy convencido de que vas a ser tú quién saldrá victorioso.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro.

–¿Por qué no? –inquirió–. Muchísima gente se ha enfrentado a Voldemort. Y no me refiero a gente cualquiera, sino gente poderosísima. Tus padres, por ejemplo, eran un par de magos excepcionales, con increíbles poderes; ¡y nadie hizo una profecía sobre ellos! Sólo se ha hecho una sobre ti, y, créeme, eso debe significar algo, que ya estoy experimentado en el asunto.

Harry se sumergió en un silencio profundo, vasto, doloroso. Rechazó la mirada de Remus y se contempló las manos. Al levantar la vista, el licántropo seguía mirándolo, le sonreía aún.

–Sirius también ha muerto –habló al fin, evitando tener que mirarlo–. Yo no creo que pueda superarlo. Tarde o temprano, algo acabará conmigo. Estoy seguro.

–Ni te imaginas la de precauciones que ha adoptado Dumbledore. –Se levantó y se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Harry para echarle un brazo por encima en actitud amiga–. ¿O acaso no has visto lo rápidos que hemos sido hoy? –Harry no parecía tan seguro–. Harry, tranquilo... La orden no tiene ya otra misión que protegerte. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de magos que darían su vida sólo para salvarte, porque hay algo más poderoso que Voldemort en ti.

–¿El qué?

–La posibilidad de salvarnos a todos –respondió arqueando las cejas–. Es suficiente botín como para entregar más de una vida. Pero... ¡dejémonos ya de eso! Voy a crearte tu habitación, ¿no te parece? –Se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta mágica–. Tengo que enseñarte a utilizar esta puerta. Es algo especial, ya la conocerás.

Harry se volvió, sentado aún, y abrazó el respaldo con su brazo.

–¡Lupin!

–¿Sí?

–Esto... –De pronto parecía azorado, las mejillas y las orejas encendidas–. Me preguntaba si vendría a menudo a visitarme. Usted es el único que me queda, además de Ron y Hermione.

–¡Pues claro, Harry! Anda, levántate. Venga, ¡ven aquí! –Harry obedeció a desgana, completamente colorado, cabizbajo. Remus le echó un brazo por encima del cuello y Harry se sintió extraño–. No me sigas llamando de usted, por favor... Me hace viejo. Llámame Remus; así era como me llamaban tu padre y Sirius. Y tú eres el único merodeador que queda. –Lo dejó libre. Harry albergaba en su interior un sentimiento de puro agradecimiento hacia aquel hombre que volvía a empuñar el pomo de la puerta con obstinación–. Y no estás solo. Te sorprendería ver la de gente que está a tu lado, sin tú saberlo.

Harry asintió, respirando hondo.

–¿Podría avisar a Ron y Hermione? ¿Podría decirles que estoy bien? ¿Hay aquí alguna lechuza para hacerles llegar un mensaje? Le he dicho a Hedwig que venga volando para que dé un paseo. Seguro que sabe llegar.

–Seguro –respondió Remus–. Puedes mandarle una carta diciéndoles que estás bien y ya está. Se enterarán del ataque por Arthur, pero no debes escribir tu posición en una carta. Quizá vengan un día a visitarte. Piensa que los Weasley son miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix. –Sonrió abiertamente–. Atiende y verás cómo funciona esta enigmática puerta. –Apretó el pomo con fuerza–. ¡Lechucería!

La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido. Remus la abrió lentamente por completo y descubrieron una extensa oscuridad. El licántropo sintió un poco de temor hasta que descubrió un par de ojos brillantes y ambarinos al fondo. La única lechuza que permanecía en un oscuro y apartado rincón emprendió el vuelo hasta ellos y se posó sobre el antebrazo de Harry cuando éste lo extendió al ver su blanca ave.

–¡Hedwig! –exclamó.

–Veloz lechuza la tuya. Te dejo un momento escribiéndoles, ¿vale? –El chico asintió–. Voy a avisarle a Helen de que estoy aquí. Quizá esté preocupada. Siempre que salgo lo está. Y eso que es adivina. Ahora vuelvo, Harry.

–Hata ahora, Lup... Remus.

El licántropo se giró y le sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una peculiar melodía entretenía a Voldemort que, nervioso, permanecía impasible sentado en su alto sillón como un rey, con un rictus de impaciencia, escondido bajo la tierra entre inmundicia y agua. La estancia que presidía su alto sillón era húmeda y oscura, sin apenas atisbo de luz más el que las teas encendidas prendidas de las argollas de la pared ofrecían. Colagusano, todo tembloroso, se le acercó con una bandeja plateada sobre la que le ofrecía una copa de blancuzco contenido. Voldemort alzó la vista al verlo acercarse y Colagusano se atemorizó. Su amo y señor golpeó la copa y ésta salió rodando, esparciendo el líquido por el suelo de piedra.

–No me molestes –le dijo–. ¡Márchate!

Colagusano retrocedió asustado. Tropezó con la copa y la recogió a tientas, sin despegar la vista asustada de su furibundo señor. Se marchó inclinándose sendas veces. La doble puerta de la estancia se abrió al llegar Colagusano ante ella, sin que éste ni Voldemort tuvieran que hacer nada para abrirla, pues similar era a esas puertas que hay en los supermercados muggles. Sin interrumpir sus patéticas inclinaciones, Colagusano desapareció. Voldemort bufó una vez se hubo marchado.

Antes de que se cerraran las puertas de nuevo, con paso acelerado, entró Lucius Malfoy. Traía el rostro sudoroso y el pelo enmarañado. Voldemort levantó la vista con intranquilidad, pero al verlo llegar solo, su rictus de desasosiego de transformó en una mueca de odio.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió taladrándolo con su roja mirada de serpiente.

Lucius clavó una rodilla en el suelo y ahogó el rostro en su pecho, honrándolo con una reverencia. Aquello molestó incluso más aún a Voldemort y se levantó iracundo.

–Ha habido contratiempos, señor.

–¡Eso es evidente! –gritó–. ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Y el chico? –Lucius lo miró nervioso–. Ha vuelto a escapar. –Sonrió desilusionado–. Vaya, vaya... ¿Habrá algo que mis mortífagos puedan hacer?

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento. Se cruzó de brazos, su fina ceja arqueada y aguardó a que Lucius se explicase. Estaba deseoso de escuchar sus pobres y patéticos intentos por excusarse. Luego pensaría el castigo que correspondería a otra de sus incompetencias.

–Potter estaba siendo vigilado. –Voldemort escuchó con atención, reclinándose hacia delante–. En la casa tenía camuflado un guardaespaldas.

–¿Quién era?

–El licántropo Lupin.

Voldemort suavizó el ceño. Su gesto de enojo se fue transformando lentamente en una sonrisa vaga que se extendía por sus inexistentes labios. Cerró los ojos. Su mente se refrescaba con una brisa de juventud cuando escuchó aquel nombre: Lupin... Lupin... Se puso en pie y comenzó a pasearse hablando en voz alta para sí:

–Lupin. –Sonrió–. Remus Lupin. ¿En qué momento me olvidé de ti? Claro... Cuando todos creísteis que había muerto, cuando mi máxima preocupación no era ya alzarme sobre Dumbledore, sino recuperar mi cuerpo. –Se volvió hacia Lucius–. ¿Cómo está?

–¿Có... Cómo?

–Sí, ¿cómo está? Su aspecto, qué hizo para arruinar nuestros planes. ¿Qué?

–Parecía un indigente. La vida no le sonríe, sin duda. Apareció en un momento, así, de improviso. Luchamos. Al poco apareció también Dumbledore. –Voldemort resopló con ira y se sentó de nuevo en su alto asiento–. Capturó a Bella y yo me desaparecí en seguida.

–¿Te desapareciste? –inquirió Voldemort entre dientes–. ¿Desde cuándo mis órdenes son la huida o la retirada, eh?

–Pero, señor...

–¡Cállate! –Lucius hundió el rostro, humillado, sonrojado, abochornado–. Bella hubiera permanecido luchando hasta el final. Hay que ir pensando en rescatarla. Ocúpate de ello. –Lucius hizo amago de levantarse–. ¡Aguarda! Hay algo más.

–¿Qué, señor?

Voldemort sonrió, perdida la mirada en el techo. Habló transcurridos unos segundos:

–Rapta al licántropo. Tráelo aquí. Quizá el hado siga sonriendo a lord Voldemort y encuentre las respuestas a mis enigmas. ¡Te doy dos semanas!

Lucius asintió. Se levantó y se marchó a paso rápido. La puerta se cerró con gran estrépito, sumergiendo a Voldemort en la tranquilidad de su gozo y de la música que seguía repicando en un rincón. Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una copa dorada sobre el brazo de su sillón. Volvió a agitarla y el charco blanco del suelo entró impoluto en el recipiente, que el tenebroso mago llevó a su boca y bebió. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de placer.

–Brindo por ti, Julius Lupin. Pronto acabaremos lo que tú empezaste. Pronto desbarataremos todos los mitos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sombra se cernía sobre la alta y suntuosa casa de la colina, desde la que se divisaba todo el pueblo allá al fondo, asentado como desparramado por el valle. Muchos ojos contemplaban aquel hogar; ojos que se escapaban al alcance del licántropo; ojos que se ocultaban entre los espesos matorrales y oteaban en la distancia con un catalejo vibrante. Sus oídos también afinaban, diseminadas numerosas tomas de escucha por el jardín de los Lupin, aguardando, impacientes, con la esperanza vaguida en su puño, el instante adecuado. El licántropo, pese a todo, ciego y sordo vagaba a cuanto amenazaba en su alrededor.

Lucius Malfoy lideraba la operación, siempre expectante, siempre en posesión del catalejo. Observaba a través de las ventanas, las del visillo descorrido; aguardaba el momento tan esperado. Dos semanas. ¡Dos miserables semanas! El tiempo que Voldemort le había concedido se le escapaba por entre las manos y, nervioso, siempre estaba gritando tiránicas órdenes a sus ahora subordinados:

–¿No has averiguado nada, Dolohov?

–No, Malfoy. El licántropo no sale apenas, y cuando lo hace es para ir a ver a Potter y no sabemos dónde está. Las escuchas no nos están resultando de mucha ayuda. ¿Por qué no entramos y lo cogemos sin más?

Otros muchos mortífagos asintieron. Lucius, disconforme, cabeceó.

–No. Sabéis lo que dijo el Señor Tenebroso: no podemos entrar en esa casa. Hay en ella antiquísimos poderes que acaso el Señor Tenebroso podría soslayar, pero no nosotros. Hay que aguardar, permanecer vigilantes. Algún día saldrá. Entonces lo cazaremos.

Sonrió. Retomó el catalejo y, tirándose en tierra, lo ajustó ante su ojo derecho.

Remus se entretenía observando a su mujer, observando la grávida forma que adoptaba paulatinamente su vientre. Su rostro resplandecía de luz y por sus comisuras se escapaba a cada momento una brillante sonrisa. Sus mejillas, de rubor repletas, irradiaban calor y resplandecían su gran alegría. Sus manos, delicadas y blancas, reposaban inquietas sobre sus piernas cuando sentada, impacientes y juguetonas cuando de pie. El licántropo las tomaba y las besaba, le besaba los labios y la frente, el abultadillo ombligo y los senos de los que pronto mamaría su hijo. Le hacía el amor sofocadamente cuando Matt y Tonks salían a dar un paseo por la villa y permanecía yaciendo a su lado, en el lecho, observando sus gráciles cabellos y sus labios rojizos.

Acababa siempre acariciando su vientre desnudo, sintiendo por sus yemas el calor que desprendía, notando el relieve abultado que se iba gestando en su interior. Le daba besos, como si besase a la criatura que dormía dentro, mientras Helen le acariciaba el pelo, ensortijando con sus dedos sus bucles.

Ajenos a la desesperanza y a la traición del exterior...

Cada mañana aparecía por la Orden del Fénix, donde encontraba a Harry leyendo aburridamente sentado en incómoda postura sobre el sillón o haciendo sus deberes con expresión cansada y acodado sobre la mesa sujetándose la barbilla. Remus lo ayudaba, menos en Pociones, que reconoció se le daba fatal. Reían, charlaban, intimaban. A cada día que pasaba, Harry iba descubriendo en él la persona que, detrás del serio y responsable profesor, nunca había encontrado; tan ensimismado había estado con Sirius, que no se había preocupado mucho en conocer a Remus y, ahora que lo estaba haciendo, descubría que un día no fue muy distinto que su padre y su padrino, que las bromas que le contaba que le gastaban a Snape muchas veces las tramaba él. Le contó muchas y Harry reía. También el licántropo se sentía dichoso al contemplar a Harry reír a mandíbula batiente en su presencia; juntos conseguían olvidar las penas y tristezas que a ambos embargaban y, aunque cuando hablaban de Sirius se les llenaba la boca de un suspiro perpetuo, se daban cuenta de que se tenían el uno al otro, que en ellos viviría el recuerdo.

Dumbledore parecía más tranquilo cuando Remus lo iba a visitar. Lo sosegaba saber que Harry al fin estaba a salvo, que Remus de vez en cuando iba a visitarlo y pasaba con él las mañanas. Aquello lo hacía sonreír y también crecía en su interior un gran sentimiento de cariño y aprecio por su hijo adoptivo. El licántropo lo ayudaba en ocasiones a buscar la persona más adecuada para el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, empresa que tenía a Dumbledore muy preocupado. Un día, en tono de chanza, Remus propuso:

–Podrías volverme a contratar a mí. Ya me da igual que sepan todos que soy un licántropo.

–No –respondió el anciano rápidamente–. Te necesito al lado de Harry.

–Pues ¿qué mejor manera? –Dumbledore cabeceó y Remus adoptó un tono de voz más pausado y tranquilo–. Calma, Dumbledore. Estaba bromeando tan sólo. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando tan bien a la vida de parado que no necesito nada más. Es la libertad.

Pero no lo era en verdad. Remus sufría aunque a nadie quisiese decírselo. Sólo Sorensen, con quien hablaba a menudo en la biblioteca, que frecuentaba casi todas las mañanas un rato al acabar de visitar a Harry, parecía leer su interior con aquellos negros ojos que lo hipnotizaban. Acodado sobre la mesa, Remus se revolvía inquieto ante aquella penetrante mirada que lo leía por dentro. No dudaba que su hermano era muy inteligente, pero le asombraba lo rápido que conseguía desenmascararlo:

–¿Qué te ocurre hoy, Remus?

–¿A mí? Nada.

–Ya, claro... Mira, Remus, puedes seguir fingiendo que soy un mago pusilánime y palurdo que se va a creer todas tus patrañas, pero, aunque digas que no te ocurre nada, yo sé que no es así. Puedes decirme qué te ocurre o bien puedes quedártelo para ti. Siempre es mejor llevar la carga entre dos y aligerar el peso. ¿No crees?

Remus no sabía qué pensar, se limitaba a asentir y, luego, derrotado, le acababa confesando los terribles pensamientos que rondaban por su mente. Le hablaba de la complacencia que sentía al lado de Harry, pero a la vez el sentimiento de impotencia y de rolla que lo embargaba cuando lo acompañaba; le contaba sus desavenidos pensamientos imaginando que pronto vendría otro hijo suyo al mundo y él seguiría en paro, incapaz de poder aportar dinero para su manutención; tendría que ser Helen la que se hiciese cargo de todos los gastos y, no era que Remus fuese machista, pero se sentía desfallecer, acobardado, insignificante. Estar y no estar suponían una misma cosa, pues su vida no tenía sentido.

–¡Hermano! No digas eso –lo recriminaba el bibliotecario con dureza.

–Es cierto, Sorensen. No sirvo para nada. Si me muriera, eso que se ahorraban. Sólo soy un estorbo.

–Remus, no voy a consentir que sigas hablando así. Estás decaído, tan sólo es eso. –Se detuvo un momento a ver si sus palabras tenían algún efecto–. Remus. ¿Quién sabe si algún día la vida te da un gracioso vuelco?

–¡Ja! –exclamó Remus agónico–. Lo mismo me lleva repitiendo Dumbledore media vida y paso de desgracia en desgracia como Pedro por su casa. Soy un desafortunado. Y no me hables si algún día, quizá o tal vez... ¡No! Yo ya no creo en el destino. ¡El destino es una patraña inventada por los druidas! Al diablo con todo, Sorensen. ¡Al diablo! Algún día la diñaré, eso es lo único seguro, y pondré fin a esta asquerosa vida.

–¡Remus! –gritó y algunos estudiantes levantaron las cabezas de sus libros sobresaltados, enfurruñados. Sorensen carraspeó–. No quiero volverte a ver hablando así. Dentro de siete meses vas a tener un niñito precioso, otro hijo. Si ésa no es la esperanza que te viene pregonando el destino, ¡no sé yo entonces lo que es! Confía, confía en mí.

–Por supuesto. Me es más fácil confiar en los demás que en mí mismo.

–Remus... –dijo con lástima echándole un brazo por encima del cuello–. Sabes que te daría trabajo aquí, pero los fondos del Ministerio han vuelto a reducirse. Sabes que te ayudaría. Anima esa cara, hombre. El día menos pensado...

–Sí, sí –lo interrumpió Remus–. El día menos pensado me cambia la suerte –recitó sin ánimo–. Ya lo sé. El destino...

Cruel destino..., que no descansa. Cruel amanecer teñido de rojo. ¡Maldito seas, destino! Maldito y muerto seas. Aunque depares cosas buenas, siempre albergas la desgracia bajo tu amplia manga.

–Remus. ¡Remus! ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, eh, Remus? –inquirió Helen asaltándolo mientras desayunaba en parsimonioso silencio en un rincón de la cocina, en pie.

–Oh, claro. ¿El qué?

Su ánimo se tornaba en gozo cuando le era útil a Helen. Pensaba que aún era provechoso, fructífero, y no un carcamal envejecido en juventud que esperaba sentado ver cómo los días se caían del calendario y el destino hacía su cruel trabajo.

–¿Podrías ir al callejón Knockturn a adquirir estos ingredientes? –El hombre sonrió, soltando su taza con presteza y estirándose con refocilación. Helen bromeó–: Vamos, chico. Ya sé que no tienes ganas, pero los necesito para el proyecto de investigación. Recuerda que si lo hago es por ti; imagínate tú y yo un día de luna llena juntos, sin tener tú que sufrir tu transformación. –Se quedó pensativa–. ¿Qué haríamos?

Remus la besó.

–Soñar –le dijo al separarse.

–Te he preparado una lista. No se te vaya a olvidar nada, por favor. Es urgente. Tengo que llevarlo todo el lunes al laboratorio.

Con la nota en la mano, anduvo por la adoquinada calle mágica, sorteando por entre magos y brujas, jaulas y gatos que ronroneaban o correteaban maullando con celeridad. Apenas se entretuvo ante los escaparates. Radiante, se puso a silbar una cancioncilla de su infancia. Al fondo, el banco Gringotts elevaba su regia fachada inmaculada, brillante el mármol bajo los rayos del sol, y Remus continuó andando con soltura, despreocupado.

Una bruja de aspecto rechoncho que pasó a su lado cimbrando le golpeó con su gruesa cadera y la nota resbaló de su mano al suelo describiendo un tirabuzón. Se tiró al suelo aprisa y recogió la nota de amarillento pergamino con nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de que el viento la pudiese arrastrar, o de que algún chiquillo que pasase corriendo le fuese a dar una patada. La tomó en su mano y la guardó en el bolsillo. Al elevarse, descubrió a lo lejos una figura enlutada, cubierta por un dilatado manto negro, oculto su rostro bajo una capucha repleta de sombras. Por un momento descubrió sus brillantes ojos y creyó que lo estaba mirando.

Reanudó el camino con la cabeza gacha. Sentía una extraña sensación de picazón en la nuca y giraba el cuello a veces para observar la calle por encima de su hombro. El misterioso desconocido de negro aparecía en ocasiones, contemplándolo desde un apartado rincón, desde un escaparate retirado; descubrió también otra figura, más alta y delgada, de negro completamente vestida. Instintivamente, apretó el paso.

Dobló a la derecha y entró en la oscuridad reinante del callejón Knockturn. Desde siempre había sentido una profunda e infundada aversión por aquella calleja de malvividores, derrochadores y hechiceros, donde en silencio se gestaban los grandes ardides. Ni un rayo de sol bañaba por un momento siquiera al día aquellos muros ennegrecidos plagados de moho y verdina. Los pies se hundían en el lodo y la tierra polvorienta, al tiempo que la persona que se dejaba llevar por ellos había de ir sorteando extraños personajes de dedos afilados como agujas y uñas largas y cortantes como cuchillas. Tras cada esquina deparaba una nueva sonrisa desdentada y una carcajada que reverberaba en las sienes con la monotonía de la desazón.

Echó Remus un vistazo a la nota que sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el nombre de la tienda que Helen le había escrito en el pergamino. Leyó los rótulos que había a su alrededor pero ninguno era el especificado. Volvió a clavar la vista en la nota, acercándosela mejor pues la luz comenzaba a escasear, quizá una nube se anteponía al sol, arrugando el ceño. «Herbifera». Elevó la vista.

Un círculo de magos encapuchados, cabizbajos para no revelar sus rostros, con largos y bastos atuendos de negro, le cortaba el paso. Remus vaciló. Dio el paso al frente, continuó su marcha, pero el grupo ni se inmutó.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? –inquirió–. Quítate de en medio.

Lucius Malfoy lo empujó de a su lado y Remus volvió a quedar en el centro del grupo. Remus se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su varita, pero Malfoy no le dio oportunidad, pues ya tenía la suya desenvainada. La mostró ante su rostro y, sin vacilación, conjuró la maldición cruciatus.

Doblado por un dolor más intenso que el que hubiera sentido nunca, Remus se clavó de hinojos en el suelo apretándose la cabeza con fuerza, doblándose por el vientre. Un agudo grito vibraba en su cabeza y sus ojos enrojecieron por el llanto que, pese a su entereza, afloraba a ellos. Cesó cuando Lucius, sonriéndose, apartó su varita. La nota cayó de sus manos.

Remus intentó sacar con su brazo inerte por las convulsiones su varita, pero un mortífago dio un paso adelante y le propino una patada en la cara. Cayó el licántropo con un reguero de sangre sobre el labio. Bellatrix, liberada de las garras del Ministerio por el propio Voldemort, se adelantó y le quitó la varita a Remus. Éste intentó impedirlo, pero el círculo de mortífagos se lanzó sobre él propinándole tal número de patadas y golpes que Remus creyó que la vida se le escapaba allí mismo, en aquella calleja tortuosa, ante aquel grupo de mortífagos sin alma ni corazón, en presencia de los viandantes que se detenían a mirar con ojos de asombro y proseguían su itinerario riendo con fuerza. No había escapatoria. Por sus gemidos ahogados se escapaban los últimos latidos del corazón, pensaba. Se encogía, herido, todo su cuerpo sangrante, su piel enrojecida por la salva de golpes. Lucius, algo apartado, volvió a elevar su varita y el dolor se apoderó del cuerpo de Remus con fuerza. Se convulsionó en el suelo y giró sobre sí mismo deseando que todo acabase, que muriese al fin, que aquel dolor cesase. Cuando retiró su varita, cuando sintió al fin un instante de paz y pudo recobrar una bocanada de oxígeno, renovadas patadas y puños cayeron sobre él. Lucius volvió a levantar su varita con teatralidad:

–¡Desmaius!

Rumor. Sonido de aleteo. Murmullos y susurros que se extendían bajo el aire. Daño y sufrimiento. Ahogo. Voces quebradas en miles de lamentos y sonidos estertóreos que se quebraban bajo la luna.

Al principio, cuando Remus recobró la conciencia, no recordaba qué le había pasado. Mareado, parpadeaba con insistencia, intentando borrar la niebla que se había apoderado de sus ojos. Sin fuerzas, apenas podía sostener el peso de su propia cabeza sobre el cuello y se dejó caer resignadamente sobre el asiento. Cerró los ojos respirando agitadamente. Estaba maniatado, con los brazos por detrás del respaldo, con los pies igualmente entrelazados por sendas cuerdas que le oprimían los tobillos. Lentamente, comenzó a recordar con vaguedad el ataque en el callejón Knockturn.

Abrió los ojos jadeante. Estaba en una estancia de piedra; de techo, de muros y de suelo de piedra. La oscuridad lo oprimía, pues la única tea encendida se iba apagando lentamente en un rincón lejano. A su lado, como el repiqueteo de una campana diminuta y aguda, caía junto a él una gotera del techo que formaba a sus pies un charco de agua que cubría sus zapatos. Una ratilla diminuta de pelo ralo y larga cola pasó correteando entre sus pies.

Forcejeó con sus ataduras pero era imposible soltarse. Al soltar una grosera y malsonante lista de maldiciones descubrió entre las sombras una brillante y penetrante mirada como un relámpago. La miró con intensidad, intentando apartar la penumbra que ocultaba su rostro; al fin sus dorados ojos se acostumbraron a aquella oscuridad y percibió su tersa piel, su hermoso rostro, sus bellos ojos, su sonrisa muerta, tirante, y su cabello castaño claro del que el fuego despegaba notas de color brillantes como el oro reluciente. Joven, no tendría muchos más de veinte años. Sus miradas se entrelazaron como retándose pero, finalmente, abatida, la mujer retiró la suya, cohibida por la intensa fijeza con que la miraban aquellas piezas de oro engastadas en el blanco marfil de sus ojos. Por un momento Remus creyó que aquella mujer le había sonreído, pero al descubrir su tirante y tenaz rostro, su expresión severa y sus ojos maldicientes que lo hipnotizaban supo que se había equivocado, que los reflejos que la luz despegaba en su hermosura habían creado espejismos en sus encarnados labios.

Volvió en silencio a resistirse contra aquellas cuerdas que oprimían sus muñecas. Rechinaba los dientes y tiraba con fuerza, mas en vano, que no había fuerza tan grande que consiguiese quebrar los fuertes encantamientos que lord Voldemort había lanzado a aquellas serpientes de resistentes cerdas. Procuró relajarse, vaciar su mente, controlar su respiración. No conseguía comprender por qué era incapaz de hacer magia instantánea, sin varita, cual era su don desde la más pronta juventud. ¿Qué extraña maldición lo devoraba por dentro que impedía liberarse de aquella silla? Se revolvió incómodo, apretó con más fuerza. Clavó su insidiosa mirada en la de la mujer y apercibió en su rostro intranquilidad; en su mirada, nervios.

–¡Suéltame! –escupió Remus tratando de trepar su asiento–. ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

La mujer no respondió nada: agachó la cabeza y apartó la vista. Remus no consintió aquella muestra de debilidad en la mortífaga y gritó con la fuerza de una bestia. Quizá alertado por el grito, quizá por mera casualidad, la puerta se abrió y entró Voldemort seguido de un hombre encanijado, pequeño, encorvado, que lo seguía casi arrastrándose, frotándose las manos con impaciencia.

–Colagusano... –susurró Remus.

Al escuchar su apodo, Pettigrew ahogó un gemido. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero Voldemort lo agarró por la nuca y lo empujó hacia delante, tirándolo al suelo. El hechicero se volvió hacia la mujer y, sin modales ni agradecimiento, le espetó:

–Me alegra ver que el prisionero no ha escapado. Es bueno saber que, por una vez, sabes hacer tu trabajo. ¡Retírate!

Anduvo diligentemente hasta la puerta y, sin hacer inclinación alguna siquiera, con el rostro fruncido, desapareció. El licántropo regresó la mirada a Voldemort entonces y descubrió su sonrisa en su boca, sus brillantes ojos rojos. Miró después a Colagusano y sintió aún más odio por aquel ser vil y despreciable que había vendido a todos sus amigos.

–Traidor –musitó entre dientes.

Colagusano dejó escapar un gritito confuso y se arrellanó a los pies de su amo temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Rehusaba la mirada con que su viejo amigo, fuera de sí, lo taladraba.

–Lupin –susurró Voldemort y Remus pasó entonces su mirada a él–. Querido Lupin. Bienvenido a mi morada. –Abrió los brazos en señal de recibimiento–. Perdona que sea tan tosco con mis visitas, pero las últimas veces que nos encontramos no intimamos cuanto hubiera sido mi idea. ¡Oh! Perdona que esto esté también tan sucio. Si los aurores no nos estuviesen persiguiendo a cada momento, hubiéramos escogido un lugar menos inhóspito. Y tampoco es que aquí nos dediquemos a labores del hogar. –Rio–. Cuando tenga el poder del Ministerio en mi mano, entonces sí tendré un suntuoso palacio al que invitarte, Lupin.

–Nunca te harás con el poder del Ministerio. Jamás.

Voldemort lo miró sin parpadear.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso ha tenido tu hermosa novia alguna visión al respecto? En tal caso, me gustaría saberlo.

Remus calló. Voldemort lo contempló con fijeza unos instantes y después, de improviso, soltó una carcajada que reverberó en los muros de piedra y asustó al atemorizado Colagusano que se retorcía clavado de rodillas en el suelo, como en posición suplicante. Remus volvió a forcejear con las cuerdas, probando en vano a realizar algún conjuro; pero su poder se había extinguido.

–No te esfuerces, Lupin –susurró con una vaga sonrisa Voldemort–. Es imposible que te liberes. Quizá pensarás que no me acuerdo, pero perfectamente recuerdo nuestro último encuentro. Me sorprendí, claro. Hacer magia sin varita es un poderosísimo don. Yo sólo puedo realizar algunos conjuros, trivialidades, pero, según me dijeron mis leales mortífagos, tú eras capaz de hacer cuanto quisieras con el único poder de tu mente. Un poder que a mí me habría bastado para conquistar todo el mundo pero que tú desaprovechas, licántropo. –Aspiró el aire por las finas rendijas de su cara–. Lástima. Pero he encontrado una cura a ese increíble poder. La encontré mucho antes de que tú nacieras, aunque entonces no sabía para qué podía servirme. En mis constantes intentos por hallar la inmortalidad, numerosas fueron las averiguaciones a las que mis experimentos me llevaron. –Se sacó un frasco del bolsillo–. Esto quita todo poder a un mago, lástima que sólo dure dos horas. Pero ¿para qué serviría si desarmando a un mago ya se consigue que no haga magia? Para ti. Por eso, no te esfuerces; no te hagas más magulladuras de las necesarias.

Remus, jadeante, se resignó a su suerte.

–¿Para qué me has traído aquí? –inquirió.

–Creía que lo habrías adivinado –le dijo–. Quizá no seas tan inteligente como yo creía. Quiero –se acercó hasta él, hablando a dos centímetros de su nariz– que me digas el contenido de la profecía sobre Harry Potter y yo.

El licántropo vaciló un instante, con Voldemort mirándolo persistentemente. Tragó saliva y sonrió con despreocupación.

–No... No sé de qué me hablas.

–No seas estúpido –le espetó–. Sabes tan bien como yo a qué vino el último encuentro entre mis mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore te lo ha debido de contar. ¿No es así?

–No –mintió.

–Mientes –susurró observándolo sin pestañear–. Quiero que me digas qué decía la profecía.

–No lo sé.

–¡No me mientas, Lupin! No me mientas... –Sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella–. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. ¿Qué decía la profecía?

–No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Voldemort rió amparado bajo la figura del dominador. Remus agachó la cabeza, refugiándose en sus propios pensamientos. Soslayó una mirada a Colagusano y el labio superior se le estremeció. Volvió la cara. Había llegado su momento: entregaría su vida antes que dar a conocer la profecía a Voldemort; no podía fallarle a Dumbledore. No quería defraudar ni a Helen ni a sus hijos; «tu padre era muy valiente. Murió con honor», le explicaría la adivina a la criatura que albergaba en su interior.

–Lupin, no juegues conmigo. Dime la profecía y te dejaré libre. –Le clavó la punta de su varita, amenazándolo, en el pómulo izquierdo–. Dímela.

Remus se volvió con rapidez y mordió el extremo de la varita de Voldemort. Forcejearon un instante, Remus probando a rompérsela, a arrebatársela, aunque de poco sirviera estando maniatado. Pero Voldemort alzó su otra mano y, con la bofetada que le dio, Remus dejó de morder la varita.

–¡Lobo! –gritó–. Esto se merece la muerte. –Descendió su varita y se la apretó a la altura del cuello, en la zona por la que discurre la yugular–. Pero me eres necesario. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Acabarás cediendo. ¡Colagusano!

El escurridizo mago se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y gimió con voz apagada. Asintió repetidas veces y se metió las manos en el trasfondo de la túnica para sacar una botella de aspecto raramente moldeado, de color verde.

–¿Ves esto? –le inquirió Voldemort–. Es Veritaserum. Acabarás diciéndome la verdad lo quieras o no. Si colaboras y me lo explicas todo de propia voluntad, te dejaré libre; si me obligas a hacerte beber la Poción de la Verdad, te mataré. ¿Piensas colaborar?

–No –contestó Remus decidido–. Tendrás que matarme.

Voldemort se sonrió.

–Tienes coraje. Hubieras hecho un gran papel entre mis mortífagos; hubieras sido un gran líder. –Dudó–. No quiero matarte. Te doy una hora para recapacitar. Aprovéchala. –Le tendió la pócima a Colagusano con la que le reduciría su poder–. Dásela.

Pettigrew vaciló. Miró a su amo con lágrimas en los ojos pero éste no mostró compasión: le tendió con énfasis el frasco y Colagusano lo cogió asustado. Se acercó a paso lento hasta Remus, dubitativo, sollozando, todo tembloroso. Se volvió hacia el Señor Tenebroso para pedirle ayuda, pero éste lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, expectante, sonriendo a medias. Nervioso, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el medroso mortífago se volvió. Remus lo miraba con insistencia, los labios sellados como una cerradura, manteniendo la compostura. No permitiría que Colagusano le diera aquella bebida.

–Remus, por favor... –musitó Peter con miedo–. Abre la boca.

Voldemort observó anhelante.

–Por favor, Remus...

El licántropo permanecía impasible, observándolo con odio. A Colagusano lo asustaba aquella brillante mirada, pero mucho más temía a su amo. Insistió: levantó la mano hasta Remus, pero temió que éste fuera a morderlo.

–Ni te atrevas, rata traidora.

Pettigrew retrocedió unos pasos lo mismo que si lo hubiera amenazado con una varita enhiesta. Voldemort rió. Se descruzó los brazos y avanzó unos pasos. Apuntó con su varita a Lupin y éste sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se endurecían, que todo su cuerpo se le engarrotaba y que ni la sangre ni el oxígeno le llegaban al cerebro. Abrió la boca buscando una última bocanada de aire, mas lo único que sintió fue el espeso líquido gris que descendía por su cuello abrasándole el esófago.

–¡Vamos, Colagusano! –exclamó Voldemort yendo hacia la puerta–. Busca a Sara y hazla comparecer ante mí. ¡Aprisa!

La bebida había dejado al licántropo embotado. Debilitado, la vista se le nublaba y veía extrañas sombras de luz entre la oscuridad. Le abrasaba la boca y sintió de pronto una súbita sed. Gritó que le trajeran agua, pero nadie atendió a su súplica. A su lado, la gotera caía insistentemente y el tintineo de las gotas sobre el charco de agua lo martirizaba de manera tan terrible como cualquier maldición.

Dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre el respaldo, la boca entreabierta. Si aquello llegaba a durar mucho, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de conseguirlo. Y si le daban la Poción de la Verdad, de nada le habría valido su titánico esfuerzo. Hasta para su último recurso, hacer magia sin varita, su tenebroso enemigo había encontrado un remedio; sólo le quedaba esperar. Aguantar. Acabaría fallando inevitablemente a sus amigos y compañeros. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en Helen y sus hijos.

Pese a su amenaza, lord Voldemort no acudió a verlo a la media hora. Al cabo de dos horas cortas, que a Remus se le hicieron eternas, entró Lucius para administrarle de nuevo la poción. Al notar el abrasante calor de la poción hirviendo en su lengua, ahogó un grito y se revolvió en el asiento. Le pidió agua al mortífago cuando éste iba ya a abrir la puerta. Se detuvo en seco, miró al licántropo con sorna e hizo aparecer una copa dorada con fresca agua sobre su mano. Anduvo hasta el licántropo pero se detuvo antes de llegar a él: soltó la copa en el suelo, a unos pasos del asiento y se retiró sonriéndose.

La imagen del agua transparente y cristalina a unos pasos de él en la copa dorada torturaba al licántropo. Intentaba dirigir la mirada a cualquier otra parte, pero los ojos se le marchaban irremediablemente hacia el áureo recipiente, y el tintineo de la gotera martirizaba sus oídos. Tenía reseca la boca y apenas conseguía producir ya saliva. Respiraba entrecortadamente, con el pecho agitado, jadeante. No duraría mucho.

No supo qué hora fue cuando recibió la primera visión de Helen. Al principio no se acordó de que su mujer era capaz de enviarle visiones a él, con lo que, cuando sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y sintió vahído en la mente, creyó que se estaba muriendo. Le preguntó dónde estaba; se le presentó con ojos llorosos, rogándole que volviera; le dijo que era la hora de comer, que dónde demonios se había metido. Sentía no poder responderle, y una gran congoja crecía en su pecho cuando su bella imagen de resplandeciente embarazada aparecía ante sus ojos.

Tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas por la emotividad de la última visión cuando Voldemort abrió con gran estrépito la puerta. Lo seguían Lucius y la joven mortífaga que Remus había visto al despertarse. Al ver la copa en el suelo, Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. La recogió del suelo y avanzó hasta el licántropo. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre su nuca y, con la derecha, le dio de beber. Remus, respirando anhelosamente, sintió un gran alivio. El Señor Tenebroso le secó el agua que resbalaba por su barbilla con un largo y frío dedo.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? –le inquirió.

Remus no respondió. Apenas levantó la vista del suelo.

–Te he hecho una pregunta –insistió–. ¿Quieres comer? –Cabeceó–. ¿Te quieres ir ya? Ya sabes cómo. ¿Qué dice la profecía?

Remus alzó la vista y Voldemort endureció su mirada al ver los dorados ojos del licántropo, que resplandecían de fuerza y enojo.

–Tortúrame, desquíciame, mátame... ¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero sabe de antemano que no te voy a decir ni una palabra de la profecía. Además, ¿qué más da? Cuanto dice ya se ha cumplido. Harry te superó siendo sólo un bebé. Es cien millones de veces más poderoso que tú.

Lucius rió con sorna y la mortífaga lo acompañó con sonoridad. Remus los miró con decepción. Regresó la mirada a Voldemort y lo encontró impasible, relajado. Aquella faceta era mucho más temible.

–Tiéndele la poción, rápido. Esta vez no habrá agua que valga, Lupin. Te deshidratarás si no nos cuentas todo pronto. –La mortífaga se acercó con manos suaves y experimentadas y le hizo beber la pócima. Remus no se resistió aquella vez. Cuando retiró el frasco, al ver un reguero que caía por su comisura, le limpió pasándole la mano por su raspante mentón–. Es una verdadera lástima que Matt tenga que morir tan pronto –susurró Voldemort al salir–. Lupin –se giró–, volveré antes de caer la noche. Si no te doblegas a mi voluntad entonces, mañana desplegaré toda mi furia. Y he de decir que aún no me has visto enfadado.

Lentas horas. Lentas y sedientas horas sólo interrumpidas por las visiones que su desquiciada mujer le enviaba y por las periódicas visitas para administrarle la poción. Cada vez que la bebía, su estómago rugía. Hambriento, sediento, ni dormir conseguía. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el asiento, desvaneciéndose.

Cuando Voldemort entró, lo encontró desmayado. Al principio se asustó, le tomó el pulso y le puso la mano sobre la frente. Viendo que no era nada, le dio un par de cachetadas en la mejilla y Remus se despertó sin sobresaltarse.

–Lupin –susurró–, estoy aquí.

El licántropo, que despertó desorientado, clavó su mirada en él. Sus pupilas se empequeñecieron y sus labios se arquearon en una mueca de repugnancia. Voldemort sonrió al verlo recobrar la razón.

–Es tu última oportunidad, Lupin. ¿Qué me dices?

Calló. A cuantas preguntas le hizo guardó silencio. Iracundo, Voldemort lo amenazó sin éxito, le lanzó sendos encantamientos de dolor, pero Remus resistía. Sabía en el fondo de su ser que no había escapatoria posible, que su tiempo había llegado, que era preferible morir a que todos muriesen por su cobardía.

–Perfecto –gritó encolerizado–. Calla ahora. Mañana hablarás. Puedo esperar, Lupin. ¡Puedo! Vendremos al alba. Imagino que habrás recapacitado para entonces, por tu bien y por el de tu familia.

Remus, aún mareado y poco consciente, tembló al quedarse solo. Por sus ojos se desprendieron gruesas lágrimas de soledad y mortuoria tortura. No deseaba que su familia recibiese ningún mal. Si los veía allí, atados a su lado, víctimas de las torturas y maldiciones de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, ¿sería capaz de revelarle la profecía? ¿Desoiría sus propios principios para salvar a los que más quería, bajo riesgo de no poder salvar ya nunca ni a Harry ni al mundo entero? Le había dicho a Harry que muchos serían capaces de sacrificar su vida por él, pero aquello lo desbordaba. No a su hijo. Quería tanto a Matt que los ojos se le empañaban al imaginárselo sufriendo. Llorando amargadamente le asaltó el sueño, una bendición que le permitió relajar la mente y recobrar fuerzas para el largo día que le aguardaba tan pronto el primer rayo del sol alumbrase el horizonte. Fue un sueño álgido, plagado de pesadillas, pero ninguna consiguió recordar. Sólo una...

Se despertó sobresaltado. Soñaba que lo conducían al cadalso, que lo torturaban. Sintió una punzada en los talones. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió a sus pies, de rodillas, a la joven y bella mortífaga, desconocida para él, que le aflojaba los nudos de las cuerdas de los pies. Retiró las ataduras y las lanzó a unos metros.

–¿Me estás liberando? –inquirió Remus sorprendido.

La mujer apartó la mirada de él, cohibida. Lo hizo levantarse, para lo cual Remus hubo de arquear la espalda, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, para conseguir sacar los brazos sin desatar sus manos por encima del respaldo. Lo condujo asiéndolo del brazo, con fuerza extraordinaria, y lo dejó en el suelo, de rodillas. El licántropo seguía sus movimientos confuso, con ojos ávidos. Se azoró al contemplarla recoger las ataduras de los pies y verla anudarlas alrededor de sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza. Se avergonzó de su propia simplicidad al pensar que lo estaba liberando, cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era dejarlo en el suelo como a un pobre pordiosero, atado de manos, arrodillado como suplicando su perdón.

La mujer se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Azorado, el licántropo intentó desprenderse de sus manos aterciopeladas pero rápidas retrocediendo, mas la mujer lo agarró del hombro y lo empujó hacia delante. Al mirarla a la cara se dio cuenta de su abrumadora juventud.

–Colabora –le dijo.

–¿Qué haces? –inquirió.

–Cumplo órdenes.

–¿De desnudarme?

–Tan sólo la camisa. El Señor Tenebroso está muy enfadado. –Lo miró directamente a los ojos, a tan corta distancia que Remus descubría en ella su desesperanza y su temor–. No va a mostrar ni pizca de piedad.

Descendió hasta el último botón y le abrió la camisa descubriendo el velludo pecho del hombre en el que sus ojos quedaron interrumpidos un momento. Sacó la camisa hacia atrás, pero, al descubrir que las ataduras se lo impedían, rasgó las mangas y arrojó la prenda a un lado, sin ánimo.

–¿Qué me va a hacer? –preguntó Remus.

–Perrerías –musitó. Volvió a arrodillarse frente a él, no sin antes lanzarle una rápida mirada a la puerta–. Ante todo, no le reveles la profecía. –Remus vaciló, boquiabierto–. He avisado a Dumbledore. Pronto vendrá a rescatarte.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué...?

La joven bruja se metió la mano por el cuello de la túnica y se sacó un colgante pendido de un fino collar dorado. Balanceándose como un péndulo bajo su mano, la muchacha le mostró un fénix de plata con las alas desplegadas y los ojos brillantes en forma de dos diminutos zafiros engastados tan resplandecientes como los ojos de la chica.

–Me llamo Sara –le dijo–. Soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

–¿Es una broma? –inquirió Remus sin habla.

–Ya quisiera. –Se sacó un frasco del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Remus–. Te lo tengo que dar para que lo bebas.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me das mi varita y me largo sin más? No pienso volver a tomarme esa poción. Abrasa. Déjame que recupere mis poderes.

–El Señor Tenebroso sospecharía de mí y no puedo volverle a fallar. Ya he cometido demasiados deslices ante sus ojos. Bébetelo, por favor.

Aquella vez Remus no se resistió en absoluto. No podía estar seguro sobre si aquella mujer le estaba diciendo la verdad o no, pero allí, solo, no tenía más esperanza que creer en la primera persona que le tendiera una mano amiga.

–¿Vendrá Dumbledore? –inquirió Remus preocupado.

La chica sonrió.

–¿Acaso crees que va a dejar a su "príncipe" aquí? –le rebatió a su vez.

–¿Príncipe? ¿Por qué príncipe? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

–¡Oh! Yo creía... –Se sonrojó–. ¿No te llama así en privado? Lo siento. Desde que lo conozco, desde pequeña, Dumbledore siempre que hablaba de ti te llamaba cariñosamente "mi príncipe". Creía que también lo haría contigo.

–No... –musitó Remus apartando el rostro para reflexionar.

–Remus. –Volvió a mirarla. Creyó que estaba a punto de llorar–. Perdóname por lo que te voy a hacer ahora. Sabe que sólo cumplo órdenes. Perdóname, por favor.

Y le pasó una fría mano por su mejilla caliente.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y Sara, desprevenida, empujó a Remus al suelo cayendo éste de costado, soltando un gran alarido. Voldemort, al verla, al ver a Remus aquejándose, con las manos atadas y el torso descubierto, sonrió. Una numerosa tropa de mortífagos entró detrás de él; Remus habría jurado que, ante sus ojos, se extendía buena parte de los numerarios de la Orden Tenebrosa.

–¿Va a confesar, Sara? –preguntó Voldemort.

La chica, apartándose, negó con la cabeza.

–Vaya, vaya... Al menos veo que has hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Le has administrado la poción? Perfecto. Ve a por el arma, date prisa.

Remus contuvo la respiración al escuchar aquel comentario. Volvió a sentir miedo, pero la sonrisa que le dirigió Sara desde la puerta lo reconfortó. Los mortífagos lo encerraron formando a su alrededor un círculo de togas negras y brillantes, varitas desenfundadas y rostros descubiertos.

–Esperemos a la chica –comunicó Voldemort.

Al poco regresó con un látigo negro y reluciente en su mano. Remus vio lágrimas en sus ojos y esta vez fue él quien le sonrió por animarla. La chica, desenrollándolo, lo blandió contra el suelo. El restallido rugió como un trueno y el licántropo, atemorizado, parpadeó. Preparó su cuerpo para aquello, pero pensó que no había preparación posible para lo que le aguardaba.

–¡Sara!

La chica cerró los ojos y elevó el látigo. Golpeó con fuerza contra el pecho del licántropo, que se dejó caer en el suelo gritando de dolor. Al adelantarse un mortífago para incorporarlo, descubrieron varias gotas escarlatas diseminadas por el suelo y un reguero fino y negruzo sobre el abdomen del licántropo.

–¿Vas a decirnos el contenido de la profecía, maldito lobo?

Sin voz, elevando la vista, gritó:

–¡No!

Una bruja se adelantó a la señal de Voldemort y blandió su varita. «¡Crucio!» El dolor se extendió por su cuerpo hasta cada rincón de su ser. Al cesar, a otra señal de lord Voldemort, el látigo volvió a restallar contra el cuerpo desprotegido del mago, que cayó sobre el suelo de espaldas, con una nueva brecha sobre su pecho.

–¿Te gusta? –le espetó Voldemort–. Compré el látigo especialmente para ti. No te escucho implorar mi perdón. Ni contarnos la profecía. ¡Quiero saberla! Dímela. ¡Vamos!

Harto de esperar, el propio Voldemort alzó su varita y lanzó hacia Remus la maldición de la tortura. La cara contra el suelo, el licántropo se estremeció al punto del desfallecimiento. Al recobrar el sentido, apenas sentía las cuerdas alrededor de sus manos de tan fuerte que había sido la sacudida de dolor. Intentó incorporarse, recordando a los Longbottom que habían enloquecido ante un ataque similar. Lentamente, con gran esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse en pie, con la respiración agitada. Algunos mortífagos cuchichearon asombrados al verlo levantado.

–¡Ponte de rodillas! –ordenó el Señor Tenebroso. Remus lo retó con una mirada–. ¡Ponte! Sara.

El látigo le laceró en un hombro y Remus se estremeció gritando. Cayó de rodillas, afligido, sudoroso. Se observó el torso y descubrió su cuerpo salpicado de sangre negruzca que se cuajaba sobre su piel. Con dificultad y dolor, apretando los dientes, se volvió a poner en pie.

Otro mortífago se adelantó y le dio un golpe seco en el muslo. Sin fuerzas, cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Voldemort imperó que el látigo volviera a restallar y, con lágrimas en los ojos que se obligaba a ocultar, Sara magulló la espalda del licántropo, que se revolvía en el suelo como un moribundo.

–¿Me vas a decir ya qué decía mi profecía?

Remus se puso en pie lentamente, con mucho embarazo ante la imposibilidad de ayudarse de las manos. Las piernas apenas lo sostenían y no creía poder resistir mucho más. Pero sus ojos irradiaban la misma fuerza cuando miró retadoramente a Voldemort que, con sus grandes ojos rojos abiertos como platillos, lo observaba anonadado.

–Mátame.

–¡Crucio!

Ya no sentía dolor. La mente no le pertenecía. El mundo se alejaba de sus pies y todo era aire y nubes. Los ojos se le cerraban y no los podía abrir. La maldición cesó y una patada en la cara lo volvió en sí. Lo zarandearon y golpearon con dureza, sin piedad. Lo volvieron a dejar solo y probó a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Con gran esfuerzo lo consiguió. Sara apartaba la vista de su cuerpo, amoratado y cubierto de sangre. Con el pelo ocultó sus lágrimas, pero en su corazón afligido no encontraría jamás perdón alguno a cada látigo que le hubo de dar.

–Estoicamente te ofreces al dolor y lo vences, Lupin. No tengo inconveniente en darte a beber unas gotas de Veritasérum. Pero ¡dime de una vez por todas el contenido de esa profecía!

Remus agachó la cabeza, negando, y sonreía como un demente. Apenas sentía su cuerpo, ¿qué más le daba morir? Pero, de pronto, sintió un súbito calor que le ascendía por los pies y lo confortaba. El dolor desaparecía y sólo existía paz y concordia. Sonrió, no sabiendo por qué, pero tenía ganas de sonreír. Sus profundas heridas seguían llorando sangre, pero él ya no sentía el dolor que le producían. Se dejó arrastrar por aquella corriente de paz que en un principio creyó que era la muerte hasta que algunos mortífagos señalaron sus pies.

–¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Bellatrix atónita.

Una llamarada se alzaba desde el suelo engullendo al licántropo. Una llamarada que, en un principio, iba tragándolo, cubriéndolo, extendiéndose por su piel, pero que acabó convirtiéndose en parte de él. Su cuerpo se cubrió de aquel brillo intenso, violáceo, asemejando una antorcha humana. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían ante la inusitada luz que lo engullía. Y el dolor desaparecía. Pues su cuerpo ya no era materia sino esencia, por lo que consiguió separar las manos y las ataduras cayeron al suelo detrás de él, íntegros los nudos.

–¡Detenedlo! –gritó Voldemort.

Bellatrix, veloz, se adelantó e invocó la maldición cruciatus, pero traspasó el cuerpo de Remus golpeando a la persona que la mortífaga tenía en frente. Nadie sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Sólo Sara sonreía, desapercibida por la sorpresa que a todos causaba.

Se contempló Remus las manos, que brillaban como fuego y fuego eran, desprendiendo una luz primero anaranjada pero que tornaba a violeta. No pesaba, su cuerpo parecía flotar.

Voldemort avanzó hasta él e intentó cogerlo del cuello, pero, igual que a un fantasma, sus manos lo traspasaron. Irritado, le gritó:

–Te mataré. ¿Me has oído? Te acabaré matando. –El fuego iluminado de púrpura que cubría a Remus giró en espiral y apenas podía oír nada dentro de él–. ¡Algún día lo conseguiré!

La luz se resquebrajó como un relámpago y Remus desapareció con ella. Voldemort, apretando los puños, gritó como una fiera. Sus mortífagos apartaron los rostros, asustados de que descargara sus frustraciones en alguno de ellos.

–¡Lucius! –gritó y éste se estremeció. Al fin consiguió dar un trémulo paso al frente–. Tengo un encargo para ti. ¿Te acuerdas de Julius Lupin? –El mortífago asintió–. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre su mujer, Nathalie: su vida, el linaje del que proviene... ¡Todo!

Muy lejos de aquel lugar cinco magos apuntaban sus varitas donde el más anciano de ellos les había indicado. No exento de la desazón que a todos los embargaba, un muggle se retorcía las manos un tanto apartado, asombrado de la llama en espiral de luz violácea que habían originado sobre la tabla suelta del piso de madera del cochambroso sótano. Helen intercambió una mirada con Dumbledore y éste asintió, contrayendo el rostro por el esfuerzo. La varita de la señora Nicked vibraba con fuerza y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de mantener la conexión. La agarró con ambas manos y resistió apretando los dientes. Ángela y Sorensen, igualmente estupefactos, esperaban ver el resultado de aquella bola de fuego de inusitado color que habían originado en unos minutos. Dumbledore les instó para que resistieran, pues añadió que faltaba poco, que estaban próximos a conseguirlo.

Con el mismo rayo cegador que se había producido bajo la tierra entre muros de piedra ante la pasmada mirada de lord Voldemort, Remus apareció en el sótano de su casa, refugiado bajo aquella luz envolvente que se escindió al depositarlo en el suelo y se hundió entre las paredes oteando el suelo en busca de la tabla suelta donde pernoctaba.

Fatigado, el licántropo no pudo soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo y cedió. Cayó de rodillas y lentamente de bruces, pero Helen, atenta, tiró su varita con fuerza al suelo y corrió a sujetarlo. El resto lo ayudó también, incluido el señor Nicked que reapareció de entre las sombras del rincón, atónito por cuanto acababa de acontecer. Helen lloraba al observar a su marido sangrante, los ojos sumergidos en unas lágrimas rezagadas, con la boca entreabierta capturando el aire como si lo fuese a expirar todo de golpe.

–Remus. ¡Mi Remus!

Se escurrió hasta quedar sentada, con el torso de Remus entre sus manos, llorando sin consuelo posible como una imagen pasionaria de María sosteniendo a su hijo muerto descendido de la cruz. Sólo que Remus, entre estertóreas respiraciones, le sonreía.

–He vuelto –dijo–. Estoy bien. No llores. –Se dirigió a Dumbledore–: Quería la profecía.

–Ya lo sé –respondió–. Mas no hables ahora. Dime sólo: ¿estás bien?

El licántropo asintió sin fuerzas.

–¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te han hecho, madre mía? –gritaba Helen, empañados los ojos de lágrimas que horadaban sus mejillas, en tanto hundía sus suaves dedos en sus heridas abiertas que rezumaban todavía sangre–. ¿Cómo han podido ser tan...?

El licántropo se desmayó.

Al despertar estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, con una sábana blanca bajo él para no manchar el tapizado. Intentó incorporarse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía. Hasta los párpados le costaba abrir. Se limitó a permanecer. A escuchar a ciegas.

–¿Y si vuelve a por Matt? –inquirió Helen–. Ya hemos visto todos que Voldemort no se va a detener hasta averiguar el contenido de la profecía. Quizá deba atender el ofrecimiento de Mandy Diggle de irnos Matt y yo con ella en tanto esto dure. Siquiera Matt.

–¡No! –exclamó Dumbledore cabeceando ligeramente–. No conviene dejar a Remus solo ahora. La casa esta os protegerá. –El licántopo escuchó pasos–. Acciona esta argolla de adorno de la pared si hay problemas. Se abre una puerta en el muro que conduce a un refugio secreto. Que Matt baje a él si Voldemort o sus mortífagos reaparecen por esta casa.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –le espetó Helen.

–Lo encontré un día. De casualidad –respondió–. Ahora es momento de irnos. Remus debe descansar. Cúralo, Helen.

–Por supuesto.

–Hija –habló la señora Nicked–, sales de algas y marinas en un baño será lo mejor. Lo ayudará a cicatrizar más rápido.

–Vendremos a visitarlo después si eso –comentó Sorensen–. Aún no me lo puedo creer.

–Hasta luego, sobrinita. Dale un par de besos de nuestra parte.

–Adiós.

–Que se mejore.

Al pronto, estirado sobre el sofá, sólo escuchó silencio. Al intentar abrir los ojos de nuevo, parpadeando, descubrió a su mujer observándolo aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Le pasó una fría mano por su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. Nada más le dijo. Subió arriba a preparar el baño y, en ese intervalo, Matt bajó con suspense las escaleras. Su madre, atenta, le había prevenido que no bajase, puesto que no quería que viese a su padre magullado, ni tampoco sus heridas pujantes de sangre. Pero el chico, a quien había mandado encerrarse en su cuarto, desobedeció su mandato, bajó hasta su padre y rozó con sus deditos colegiales una de sus perforaciones. El licántropo se estremeció, pero, al ver a su hijo plantado ante él, triste con los ojos gachos, le sonrió. En eso bajó Helen y regañó a Matt por haberla desobedecido. Después, con el labio tembloroso, lo abrazó disculpándose por haberlo regañado, y, más tranquilamente, le pidió que subiera arriba.

–Por favor...

Sobre sus brazos intentó acarrear Helen a su esposo. Con gran esfuerzo y pasando con tiento una mano por el pasamanos para no tropezar con Remus, subió la escalera. Lo sentó en un taburete en el cuarto de baño y lo ayudó a desvestirse, sin dejar de soslayar miradas a sus heridas, que tanta crispación le causaban. Contuvo sus lágrimas a fin de no escandalizar al hombre. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, la sangre cuajada a lo largo de su piel formando extraños regueros como ríos en un mapa cartográfico, lo ayudó a introducirse sin resbalarse en la bañera. Lo sumergió hasta que sólo el cuello y la cabeza asomaban, apoyada la nuca contra el filo de mármol. El agua burbujeaba y las sales que Helen había echado en grandes cantidades hacían mucho bien al licántropo, que se sentía imbuido de una nueva sensación, dejando escurrir lentamente el dolor por el desagüe.

–Gracias.

–¿Por qué? –indagó Helen que no se apartó de su lado en todo el rato.

–Por tus visiones. Gracias a ellas sentía que no estaba solo.

–Estaba muy preocupada. –Impotente, las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas con vida propia–. No sabía dónde estabas. Hacía más de cuatro horas que habías salido al callejón Knockturn. No sabía dónde podías estar. Estaba muy preocupada.

–Me atacaron por sorpresa.

–Lo sé, lo sé –gimoteó–. Anoche no conseguía conciliar el sueño, Remus, tu lado vacío se me hacía muy extenso. No podía dormirme sin saber dónde estabas. Pero por un momento cerré los ojos y tuve un sueño. Era tu madre, Remus. ¡Tu madre! –El licántropo abrió muchos los ojos, observándola con sorpresa–. Vestida toda de blanco, como un ángel, me reveló que estabas a manos de Voldemort, que no me preocupase, que no tenían intención de matarte. Imagina cuál fue mi crispación. Esta mañana llegó Dumbledore bien de temprano, me dijo que le habían dado el soplo y que sabía dónde estabas. Se le ocurrió la idea de usar los poderes del sótano para rescatarte, Remus, y ha funcionado.

–Sí, por suerte...

–Remus...

–¿Qué?

–Desde que tuve el sueño, el de tu madre, no me preguntes por qué, estoy segura de que el bebé que llevo en mis entrañas es una niña. –A Remus se le iluminó la mirada al recordar el estado de buena esperanza de su esposa y, más aún, al imaginarse con una niñita en sus brazos–. Si estoy en lo cierto, desearía que se llamase Nathalie, como tu madre.

Remus no lo objetó. Al contrario, sonriente, estuvo completamente de acuerdo, y, echándole los brazos llenos de espuma por encima, la abrazó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenía Lord Voldemort su encendida mirada perdida en el pétreo piso de la estancia y recorría con sus afilados dedos su mentón barbilampiño, en tanto su otra mano reposaba incómoda sobre el asiento que ocupaba. Recordaba al licántropo cautivo y maniatado en aquella misma silla y con fuerza oprimía el grueso brazo del sillón con su mano desocupada, crispada. Había reiluminado la estancia desde su súbita, y no menos asombrosa, huida, colocó una antorcha ardiente en cada argolla, dos por muro, ocho en total, y meditó en cuidada soledad su suerte, sólo rota a las horas de la comida y de sueño, momentos obligados. ¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado cuando tan cerca lo había tenido? Ni tan siquiera un ápice de la profecía había averiguado. Sus pretensiones habían vuelto a fallar y, cosa que lo incomodaba tanto como la otra, no podía echar mano de ninguno de sus secuaces para culparlo de su atroz puesta en ridículo. No le albergaba ninguna duda; allí sentado, sin más empresa que acariciarse el picudo mentón en tanto se alargase la tarde, lord Voldemort sabía que la última incógnita acababa de serle resuelta. Y no sabía de qué se extrañaba.

La puerta se abrió con gran ruido de goznes y consiguió sacar de estos pensamientos que lo imbuían al tenebroso hechicero, que se revolvió inquieto en su alto trono, impía silla de castigos a expensas de quien la ocupase. Lucius Malfoy, caminando con diligencia, se aproximó hasta él y obró una reverencia exagerada. Quedó clavado en el suelo, la rodilla fijada en tierra y la negra capa formando detrás de sí una plana concha ovalada. Hundió el rostro y nada dijo hasta que el Señor Tenebroso, repugnado de sus teatrales muestras de servidumbre, le dio su consentimiento para levantarse.

–¿Has hecho las averiguaciones que te encomendé? –le espetó.

–Sí, mi señor. Aunque no me ha sido nada fácil. Poco he podido averiguar del pasado de Nathalie Lupin, pues casi nada se sabe de él en los anales mágicos.

–Sólo una pregunta voy a hacerte y espero que puedas ofrecerle respuesta. Los padres de Nathalie Lupin, ¿son magos o muggles?

–Precisamente por eso era tan complicado averiguar cosas de su pasado o su ascendencia, señor. Sus padres eran muggles.

Voldemort se dejó arrebolar por una sonrisa floreciente.

–Ya no cabe duda. Más mestizo no se puede ser. Buen trabajo, Malfoy –le alabó–. Sí, estupendo, por una vez uno de mis mortífagos ha conseguido llevar a cabo el cometido que le encargué. Es realmente increíble. –Abandonó su tono de chanza y adoptó una expresión más grave–. Ahora escúchame. Asediad al licántropo día y noche. Destruid su casa, me da igual lo que hagáis. Pero matadlo. ¡Destruidlo!

–Mi señor, ¿me permitís intervenir? –inquirió nerviosamente Malfoy, a lo que Voldemort, contemplándolo donairosamente, asintió con un cabeceo rápido y desinteresado–. Vuestros planes se han desviado últimamente de nuestras verdaderas pretensiones. Mis compañeros están ansiosos por ocupar el Ministerio y poder así extender más fácilmente la Orden Tenebrosa –Malfoy titubeaba a cada palabra, consciente del mohín de repugnancia que se iba extendiendo en la boca del Señor Tenebroso–. Pero desde que recuperasteis vuestro cuerpo, mi señor, nada ha sido como antes. Potter o Lupin, da igual, nos vemos obligados a perseguirlos como meros matones.

–¡Mas ni ese simple trabajo sois capaces de realizar! –escupió Voldemort irascible.

–Señor –prosiguió Malfoy tembloroso y asustado–, si vuestra noble figura se hiciese con el alto mando del Ministerio, entonces las muertes de Potter y el licántropo Lupin se sucederían como por ensalmo. Tendríais bajo vuestra merced a centenares de hombres prestos a cumplir vuestra voluntad. Ni los escurridizos Potter y Lupin ni la Orden del Fénix serían capaces de aplacar un poder semejante.

Aquellas palabras dieron que pensar al Señor Tenebroso. Perpetuó su caricia de barbilla ya sin contemplar siquiera a su súbdito, que se inclinaba frente a él, increíblemente atemorizado, temeroso de que, en cualquier momento, descargase su furia sobre él por haberse extralimitado. Pensó en retirarse en silencio, lentamente, sin que Voldemort se diera mucha cuenta, pero la grave y penetrante voz del Señor de las Tinieblas, silbante como una serpiente panzuda, lo asaltó de pronto, en tanto se producían estos pensamientos, y Lucius se estremeció.

–Quizá tengas razón, Lucius –musitó Voldemort con voz apesadumbrada–. Sí, tal vez. –Clavó sus penetrantes ojos rojos en él pero Malfoy ya no sintió miedo. Cruzó con él su mirada elevando el mentón con orgullo–. Habrá un cambio de planes. Pero iré más allá de nuestras pretensiones, Malfoy. Ya verás.

–Ordenadme cualquier cosa y os obedeceré.

–Claro, eso espero. El ministro Fudge tiene un objeto muy valioso, una reliquia de oro que vienen heredando los ministros de Magia desde antiguo y cuyos orígenes se remontan a los oscuros años de la Edad Media. La lleva todo el día del cuello pendida, en una cadena igualmente dorada, una llave que abre todas las puertas del mundo. En haciéndome con esa llave, no sólo el Ministerio de este país podría tomar. –Sonrió–. Comprende cuán importante es poseerla. Mata a Fudge, secuéstralo, me da igual lo que hagáis con él, como si falláis y lo dejáis con vida; mas no pienso conceder clemencia si no traéis esa llave con vosotros.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos concederéis?

–¿Tiempo? No. No deseo impacientaros. Importante empresa es ésta que requiere más tiempo y precisión de los que se puedan calcular. Mas no os durmáis en los laureles, Lucius. No concibo cómo este plan no se me ocurrió mucho antes. Si esa llave dispusiera en mi mano, el Ministerio caería por añadidura. Ahora lárgate y prepáralo todo.

Lucius asintió, reverenció y se marchó volteando su capa con agilidad. Antes de que alcanzase la puerta, Voldemort lo llamó y el mortífago se giró en redondo:

–¡Ah! Y que sea la última vez que me sermoneas, Malfoy. –El mago, cabizbajo, tragó saliva–. ¿Me has oído? No eres indispensable aquí. Ahora ¡largo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se mostró muy preocupado y maduro cuando Remus le contó cuanto sufrió raptado durante un día entero entre los muros pétreos de la fortaleza subrepticia de lord Voldemort. El muchacho no salía de su asombro: cuando creía que Remus, su antiguo profesor, era uno de los mejores magos del mundo junto con Albus Dumbledore, al menos en el ámbito de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, como bien había podido constatar en sus clases, descubrió que el hombre también había sufrido asedio por parte del hechicero y sus mordaces mortífagos. Y a raíz de su explicación, de su narración del dolor causado, de las cicatrices que le mostró al subirse la camisa, Harry experimentó por aquel hombre algo que hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir; varios meses justamente: desde que su padrino muriera a manos de su pérfida prima. Largos meses atrás no hubiera podido pensar que el profesor Lupin habría podido hacer un acto de altruismo tan grande hacia su persona; consideraba que aquel privilegio quedaba exclusivo para su padrino muerto. Se equivocaba, cierto era. Y por eso encontró en Remus una nueva persona, íntegra, madura, paternal, en la que confiarse después de la dura pérdida de Sirius. Pues el chico que sobrevivió nunca hubiera imaginado que, cuando el primer día que llegó al nuevo cuartel general y Remus le habló de los abundantes partidarios que darían su vida por él, el hombre se estuviera refiriendo a sí mismo.

–¿Por qué no le dijiste la profecía, eh, Remus? –le inquirió cierto día, agobiado por el cargo de conciencia que, inconscientemente, se había apoderado de él–. Todo hubiera acabado.

–Sí, Harry. Todo –respondía Remus sonriéndole con afabilidad, y Harry, que lo empezaba a ver como a un padre, que comenzaba a sustituir con él a Sirius, se sentía agradecido de aquella muestra de cariño–. No. Ya hablamos de eso.

–Sí, ya... –dijo cabizbajo. De pronto lo asoló un remordimiento que durante todo el verano no había podido apagar. Habló tras meditar si era justo comentárselo–: Re... Remus. –El mago alzó la cara para mirarlo–. ¿Qué crees que pasará?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–So... Sobre quién ganará, me refiero. Uno de los dos habrá de morir a manos del otro. ¿Quién... Quién crees que lo conseguirá?

–Ya hablamos de eso, Harry. Te dije que tú. Pero abandona esos pensamientos, hijo. No te hacen ningún bien. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo falta hasta ese momento? Sólo espero que empieces a tomarte más en serio tus estudios en Hogwarts. Por la cuenta que te trae...

Harry asentía.

En el fondo de su ser notaba la imperiosa necesidad de abandonar ese desconsuelo, de enfrentarse en seguida a lord Voldemort y ahogar el sufrimiento y la impaciencia. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que recordaba la voz de Sybill desde el pensadero de Dumbledore invocando la profecía, una terrible predicción por la que había perdido a sus padres y, lentamente, a todos los que alguna vez quiso. Se sentía desdichado. Si se enfrentaba a él, bien podía sucumbir él mismo y así malgastar el esfuerzo de todos aquellos que lucharon por él, que creyeron en él, como Remus, y casi pierden la vida, pero también podría reencontrarse con sus padres y con Sirius; o bien conseguiría triunfar, objetivo que le resultaba harto improbable, y la horda tenebrosa se disiparía del mundo.

Remus era el único que conseguía rescatarlo de aquellos pensamientos. Le hablaba de muchas cosas, algunas que realmente no importaban a Harry, que sucedían muy lejos de allí, pero el chico se entretenía con su fácil expresividad y su narración seguida e ininterrumpida, vivaz gracias a su tono sentido y alegre. Con él, el chico sentía que aún había esperanzas. Sin comprender cómo podía seguir riendo después de haber perdido a su único amigo y sufrido aquellas dolorosas heridas que aún lo atormentaban en el lecho al no saber qué postura adoptar, Harry sentía confianza en sí mismo.

Pocos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione fueron a visitarlo. La chica parecía impresionada, al tiempo que cohibida, de que Harry hubiera podido vivir en tan precarias condiciones allí abajo. Remus se rió por lo bajo gustoso al escuchar aquel comentario. Habían de comprar el material escolar de sexto curso y Harry no deseaba que lo adquirieran por él; ansiaba salir un rato, pasear por el callejón con sus amigos, disfrutar del sol, del aire puro... y Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo.

–Acompañarás a Harry al callejón Diagon –encomendó a Remus–. Pronto volverá a Hogwarts, bajo mi halo protector. Eso te dejará libre y podrás respirar al fin.

–Harry es un chico genial, Dumbledore –contestó–. No creas que se me hace llevadero librarme de él. Me he encariñado –a lo que Dumbledore se mostró muy emocionado– y, la verdad, no me ha importado para nada haberme convertido en su niñero particular.

El uno de septiembre, el licántropo volvió a custodiar a Harry en su último viaje antes de retornar a la escuela. Anduvieron juntos por la larga estación, paseando entre los andenes en silencio, pues larga había sido la compañía que el uno al otro se había hecho y la confidencialidad que se había edificado entre ambos no necesitaba de palabras para ser expresada. Remus sentía desembarazarse del muchacho sin más tras aquellas largas charlas del último mes juntos. ¿En qué emplearía ahora los momentos que dedicaba en irlo a visitar? Pero, en el fondo, sentía verlo cruzar el andén porque en él también se había renovado un extraño sentimiento; sentía que había heredado la promesa que Sirius había hecho a James de custodiarlo. Harry, por su parte, había reemplazado en él la figura del padrino perdido, aunque ambos sabían que Sirius era irremplazable, pero mucha era la necesidad del muchacho de encontrar un confidente de sus elevados secretos que supiera confiárselos y darle buenos consejos. Algo así como un padre, aunque nunca había sabido muy bien qué se experimentaba al tenerlo; pero Remus tampoco, y aquello los unía un poco, si cabe, más.

–Bueno, hasta aquí puedo acompañarte –comentó el licántropo con tirantez al llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

–Antes de nada, profesor... Quiero decir, Remus. Quería comentarte que me siento satisfecho de que este mes hayas estado a mi lado. Me siento –rio nerviosamente–, si puede decirse, un poquito más sabio. Espero que sus consejos me sirvan de algo en Hogwarts.

–Yo también lo espero así, Harry.

Se tomaron al mismo tiempo una ridícula pausa en la que, impotentes, aguardaban que el otro arrancara a hablar para romper el silencio. Entre tanto, las miradas se sucedieron tensas.

–Harry. –El chico levantó la vista sobresaltado–. Si tienes algún problema, avísame. Cualquier cosa. Ahora yo soy tu tutor, pues mi mujer sigue siendo tu madrina. Es una pena que no hayas podido conocerla, quizá el verano que viene.

–Quizá... –contestó Harry nerviosamente.

El licántropo constató la hora y decidió que era momento de dejarlo marchar o el tren partiría sin él. Sin dudarlo, se abrazaron como un padre y un hijo y al punto se separaron callados, con ligeros tonos de sonrisa en sus comisuras.

–Adiós –dijo Harry tirando de su baúl y anduvo hasta uno de los enormes vagones rojos.

Remus lo despidió con la mano contemplando la serpiente de humo que la locomotora desprendía en tanto se marchaba con gran ruido y prisa. En seguida, sus aguzados ojos dejaron de ver al chico, asomado por la ventanilla, y se dio media vuelta. Ya entonces empezaba a considerar dentro de su cabeza la posibilidad de ir a visitar a menudo al adolescente al colegio y ya entonces también el anciano director, que también lo creía necesario, comenzó a meditarlo.

Sin embargo, en casa lo aguardaba su hijo de verdad, que, emocionado, iba dándose lenta cuenta de que pronto tendrían un bebé en casa. Feliz por el evento, sólo eclipsaba su alegría la hermosura deslumbradora de la verdadera apariencia de Tonks, que vaciaba su mente de pensamiento para embotarlo, aparte, claro está, de las habituales visitas de Sorensen y Ángela con el monstruito de su primo, que, a medida que crecía, se hacía más alto en cuerpo y mente, y éste era de esos chiquillos a los que el espabilamiento no le sentaba nada bien, pues aguijoneaba su mente con pensamientos ilícitos y travesuras desbordantes.

A Tonks, hermosísima bajo su real aspecto, pasaba inadvertido el extrañísimo comportamiento de Matt, que tartamudeaba en su presencia y rehusaba encontrarse con su mirada, a quien consideraba algo así como un sobrinito, pues Remus y Helen eran para ella un par de hermanos que le habían facilitado alojamiento en su misma casa. Estaba muy agradecida por aquello y tendía a demostrarlo más con acciones que con palabras: noches había en que los invitaba a todos a comer fuera, que traía un vídeo para pasar la velada en familia, días en que invitaba a Matt a visitar el zoológico mágico de Hogsmeade... Pero ella era así, extrovertida y dinámica. Desde su llegada a la residencia Lupin, la casa había sido apoderada por un frenesí y una actividad desconocidos. Y a Remus, en ocasiones, le turbaba, pues no sabía si todo aquello era bueno para el bebé. Como el día que encontró a su mujer y a Tonks sentadas sobre la alfombra practicando ejercicios de preparación al parto.

–Relájate, Remus –lo tranquilizó la chica poniéndose en pie–. Únete. ¿Te apetece? Estos ejercicios son muy prácticos para que el día que Helen vaya a traer a Nathalie al mundo lo haga lo mejor posible.

El licántropo albergaba sus dudas con lo que prefería quedarse observándolas desde prudente distancia. Luego, harto, se levantaba y deambulaba un rato por el jardín. Era en aquellos momentos de aburrimiento y tedio cuando más de menos echaba a Canuto. De seguir vivo lo visitaría y conversarían durante largo rato. Su pérdida lo martirizaba. Por suerte, Matt ya apenas contenía la aflicción de hacía unos meses; sin poder conseguir olvidarlo, el chiquillo, en la inocencia de su escasa edad, sabía que los largos años que la vida aún le deparaba debían abrirle las miras a la esperanza y no a la reclusión de la pena y el tormento. "Tito Sirius" había muerto, pero su recuerdo residía en su corazón, Tonks se lo había dicho, y si ella lo había creído así, cierto habría de ser entonces.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Matt? –preguntó cierto día Helen al bajar con el cesto de la colada desde el piso alto–. ¿Qué esperas ahí sentado?

Nada dijo. En verdad, nada lo movía a actuar en secreto, pero en su interior comenzaba a entender que, de decirle a alguien, por próximo que fuera, lo que empezaba a sentir, nadie lo entendería. ¿Qué demonios estaría él haciendo aguardando ver bajar a Tonks por la escalera? Su madre lo haría bajar, su padre más de lo mismo... El chico resoplaba atormentado, acodado en las rodillas. Si alguien había conseguido hacerle olvidar la muerte de "tito Sirius", aquélla había sido su prima.

Helen intuía que a su marido lo preocupaba algo. Cuando conversaban, cuando yacían en la cama, su boca siempre quedaba entreabierta y sus dorados ojos descosidos de la realidad. Ella le inquiría y, al ver que ningún resultado obtenía, le increpaba para que hablase. Pero el licántropo no estaba decidido a extender la conversación que había mantenido tiempo atrás con su hermano a su mujer. Sorensen supo guardar el secreto, confió en la fortaleza de Remus y se aferró al destino, pero el licántropo intuía que la adivina no sería partidaria de aquel parecer. "El destino", se repetía el mago, "dichoso destino. A ti me encomendaré al fin si prometes que nunca mis fervientes anhelos revelarás a mi mujer".

Helen sabía que algo le ocurría a su amantísimo esposo, lo intuía. También percibía que no debía preguntárselo y así transcurrían los días y las semanas, alejados por aquella sensación de vacío, frío y desapego que Helen no podía soportar. Conforme el licántropo iba viendo henchirse el vientre de su pareja, en su interior iban creciendo el anhelo y la tristeza a un tiempo, la impaciencia por sostener entre sus brazos a la nueva criatura y la sensación de inutilidad antes descrita; en la afligida mente turbada de Remus se le antojaba en sueños que sus más allegados lo vituperaban por no poderse hacer cargo de su recién nacida hija. Una noche, la pesadilla fue tan intensa que despertó con un brinco, gritando y sudando.

–¿Qué pasa, Remus? –inquirió su mujer sobresaltada.

–¡Oh, Helen!

Sin más aviso la abrazó y sobre su hombro descansó las lágrimas que largo tiempo sus vigorosos ojos habían reprimido como un dique de contención. Desfogó sobre su piel cuantos lamentos aquella vil pesadilla, producto de su mente alterada, le habían producido.

–¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa, Remusín?

–Es una tontería.

–Pues dímela. No sólo estoy aquí para grandes parlamentos.

–Es una estupidez, en serio. –Helen calló, aguardando que al fin el silencio produjera en su marido el ambiente propicio como para comenzar a discurrir–. Cada día me siento más solo, más inútil.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Remus? –lo interrumpió la adivina con el corazón hecho añicos.

–Porque... ¡porque es cierto, Helen! Es cierto...

–¿Qué te atormenta? –le espetó.

–El estar en paro –le confesó–. El no poder costear el cuidado de Nathalie. Soy un estorbo, Helen, una molestia. No sirvo para nada.

–¡No digas eso! –le recriminó–. No digas eso ni en broma, Remus. Por favor. ¿Dónde estaría tu hija si no sirvieses para nada? ¿Dónde Matt? Guarda silencio la próxima vez antes que decir una tontería semejante. –A tan duras palabras siguió una suave caricia que al licántropo produjo un tierno escalofrío–. Remus... Oh, Remus. ¿Tan sólo eso temes? No te mortifiques. Créeme. Mi querido lobezno, el animal que yo más quiero, ¿por qué te afliges sin sentido? No eres un estorbo. Ahora mismo no tienes suerte, es eso lo único que ocurre, pero no me importa que estés desempleado, en verdad, no. Creo en ti, creo en tus posibilidades. Con que les brindes cariño a tus hijos ya es suficiente. No temas, no más de lo justo, Remus, por favor. Confía en tu destino, créeme.

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó–. Tú también no. Estoy ya harto de esas jerigonzas.

Helen lo miró extrañamente, sin comprender.

El destino del que hablaba Helen era muy diferente del que pregonaba Sorensen. Ella era de los pocos elegidos que tenía acceso a él. Pero Remus no sabía a qué se refería entonces y su corazón no dejó de afligirse.

Por suerte, la respuesta a sus cuitas llegó en el mes de diciembre.

Aquella tarde, tras hacer los deberes que su padre le había impuesto por la mañana, Matt decidió estrenar el "Monopoly mágico" que sus progenitores le habían regalado en virtud de sus avances en el estudio que el licántropo le dirigía. Tonks se unió encantada y esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando el chico desparramó las fichas por el suelo al verla sentada frente a él. Remus lo ayudó a extender el tablero, que reproducía fidedignamente el callejón Diagon, con el banco Gringotts en un extremo y, al otro, la oscura taberna del Caldero Chorreante, que actuaba de salida. Tonks distribuyó las falsas monedas por el banco de los gnomos mientras la adivina leía en voz alta las instrucciones. Escogieron las fichas con las que jugarían: Remus, un caldero; Matt, la escoba; Helen, el gato negro de erizada cola, y Tonks, el frasco de poción. Inició el turno Matt, que cayó en la librería Florish y Blotts. «La compro», dijo exaltado. Tonks, que había acordado actuar de banca, le alargó el cambio. El juego se sucedió en tanto el rojo crepúsculo iba declinando por la ventana, rojo como la sangre que quería derramarse aquella noche. Fue al caer Remus por enésima vez en Azkaban cuando la cabeza de Dumbledore surgió por el hueco de la pared de la chimenea.

–Remus, ven en seguida al cuartel general –dijo sin saludar a nadie, tanta era la crispación que se podía leer en su rostro–. Es urgente.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó.

–Fudge. El ministro ha sido atacado.

–¡Unos locos enmascarados! –exclamó el ministro de Magia irritadísimo–. Me asaltaron en mi propio hogar. ¡Mientras veía la televisión! –Obraba numerosos aspavientos en tanto hablaba y tanto era el énfasis que ponía al hablar, que por su boca se lanzaban diminutos escupitajos, apenas perceptibles, que sus receptores contemplaban con melancolía–. ¡Por poco me matan! –Trató de serenarse, pues la ceja arqueada de Moody le imperaba sosiego para poderse explicar mejor–. Estaba viendo la televisión, como les he dicho. Estaba solo; mi esposa había salido al callejón Diagon a no sé qué... Alguien tendrá que avisarla. Tendrán el placer de... Gracias. Pues eso, ¡unos locos enmascarados! Cinco o seis, no lo recuerdo bien. Entraron sin avisar, cubiertos sus rostros, empuñando sus varitas. ¡Uno hasta me alcanzó! El dolor que sufrí... ¡nadie se lo puede ni imaginar!

–Entiendo –habló Dumbledore con suavidad–. Discúlpeme, Fudge. Tengo que hablar con alguien.

Fudge asintió. Se detuvo unos instantes, contemplando desde su asiento la alta y titánica figura de Dumbledore, a cuyo lado se acomplejaba, que se hincó de rodillas delante de la chimenea tras echar en ella polvos flu e introdujo la cabeza barbada en las lenguas de fuego de esmeralda. En ese momento, como presintiendo el peso que aquel objeto había adoptado en las últimas semanas, se abrió un par de botones del cuello de la camisa y se desprendió la llave dorada, de graciosas y brillantes mellas, y la soltó sobre la mesa. Nadie le prestó atención y se sintió aliviado.

Dumbledore retiró la cabeza con adusta expresión, la barba atrapada en un gesto senil de desazón, y aguardó a que Remus llegase a su lado cruzando el laberinto de chimeneas. En un par de segundos, lo consiguió. Entre ambos se cruzó una rápida mirada, cómplice, seria, y Remus, apartándose, tomó lugar en un apartado rincón.

Fudge no hizo esperar el resto de su narración:

–Suerte que estaba de guardia Eric, sin duda el más aguerrido de mis guardaespaldas. Dio el aviso al resto, que hicieron acto de presencia con bastante rapidez, y espantaron a los terroristas sin que consiguieran de mí nada.

Dumbledore carraspeó:

–Me alegra, Fudge, que recurrieras tan pronto a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Ello quiere decir que tus atacantes eran mortífagos, no?

–No lo sé, encapuchados. No los vi.

–Encapuchados –gruñó Moody–. ¿Dónde hay encapuchados hoy día? Sólo entre las líneas de Voldemort.

Dumbledore frunció el gesto. Se paseó de un lado a otro, de cuando en cuando lanzando inquisitivas miradas a su ahijado, quien permanecía impasible, expectante y silencioso.

–Esto sólo puede significar una cosa –habló al fin el anciano–: los mortífagos van detrás de ti, Cornelius. –No le dio oportunidad para que lo interrumpiera–. No sé por qué, aún no. Mas no detendrán su ataque, quizá no. Si quieres preservar tu vida, debes ponerte en nuestras manos; ya lo has hecho viniendo hasta aquí. –Fudge aguardó callado, implorante, que aquel hombre sentenciase su solidaria ayuda, y entonces él se sentiría respaldado–. Manten a tus fieles guardaespaldas si es tu parecer, pero, si deseas mi opinión, he aquí los únicos hombres capaces de ayudarte.

Extendió los brazos hasta el más recóndito rincón a fin de abarcar con ellos también al licántropo, que no se movió un ápice. El ministro siguió con la mirada a cada uno de los atentos numerarios de la Orden del Fénix que lo observaban, en pie, casi sin pestañear.

–Mantendré mis guardaespaldas –dijo tan sólo.

–Perfecto –respaldó Dumbledore con una franca sonrisa–. Pero yo trabajaré para preservar tu vida. –Fudge lo miró fijamente, sorprendido–. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Mundungus, Diggle, ahora desocupados de misiones para la orden, se distribuirán la tarea de vigilarte. Conforme a sus horarios de trabajo, ya se acordarán los turnos. –Remus respiró aliviado al no escuchar su nombre en aquella lista–. Ahora bien, mi hijo adoptivo, Remus Lupin –el licántropo se sobresaltó–, se encargará de tu vigilancia dentro del Ministerio, por las mañanas.

Remus y Fudge comenzaron, exageradamente, a hablar a un mismo tiempo, y nadie pudo entender a ninguno de ellos, pues alzaban más la voz a fin de afianzar la suya propia por encima de la del otro. Dumbledore solicitó silencio.

–¡Callaos! Si quieres que el Ministerio no caiga en manos de la Mano Tenebrosa, pon a este hombre tras de ti, más vigilante que tu propia sombra. Mientras él esté allí dentro nada habré de temer, y tú tampoco. –Se giró hacia Remus, que lo observaba implorante, aunque consciente de que no cambiaría de parecer–. Por favor, Remus... Lo hago por tu bien.

La frágil sonrisa del anciano era el mayor veneno para el licántropo, cuya conciencia se revolvía dolorosamente compungida cuando las piezas blancas de su boca le imploraban un favor. Acabó asintiendo, a desgana, inconsciente de que le hacía un pequeño favor.

–Ahora bien, Cornelius –habló Dumbledore con voz más enérgica que antes–, si esto hacen mis hombres, espero que el esfuerzo y el sudor les sean recompensados. Desearía que se les facilitase un sueldo por esta tarea, un mínimo estipendio que mantuviese libre de culpa tu conciencia.

–No he sido yo quien ha pedido sus servicios –exclamó Fudge–. Has sido tú quien lo has propuesto. Y desde hace seis meses estoy facilitándole a esta orden dinero de los impuestos de los ciudadanos. ¿Qué más quieres, Dumbledore? ¿Eh, qué más quieres?

–¡A diez galeones por cabeza no llamo nada, Fudge! –lo interrumpió el director de Hogwarts–. Cuando estos hombres y mujeres han de guardar a sus familias, a diez galeones no los puedo llamar ni dinero siquiera. Ya acordaremos el asunto de esos salarios, Cornelius; lo importante es tu seguridad. Quédate aquí hasta que todo esté en orden; después, vida normal.

La suerte de Remus había cambiado tan pronto, con tal revés, su vida, que el licántropo se figuraba que aquello debía de ser el tan mencionado requiebro del destino que su hermano y Helen le vaticinaban; la segunda, sin duda, con mayor conocimiento de la causa. Se preguntó si merecía la pena jugarse el pellejo por los cincuenta galeones que Fudge, finalmente y con el gesto torcido, le había prometido a Dumbledore, si sería justificación necesaria para devolver su vida al peligro, para enfocar su nombre de nuevo a las miras constantes de lord Voldemort. Lo triste, pensó, es que sí era el fin que necesitaba: con aquel dinero, sentía, saldada su conciencia, su implorante deseo de contribuir. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse en una silla durante seis horas, aburrido, paseando la mirada por doquier, en la antesala del despacho del ministro en el Ministerio de Magia, donde trabajaba su secretaria.

La secretaria del ministro era un ser quebradizo, con una gran sonrisa y unos sinceros ojos con los que era muy fácil simpatizar. Su nombre era Ann Thorny, apenas un intento, un suspiro, incapaz de reflejar su cándida alma, único recuerdo apacible que conservaría Remus de aquellas semanas, con su dulce voz y sus inquietas manos laboriosas. De baja estatura, pelo castaño claro y despiertos ojos marrones, la joven Thorny, no mayor de veinticinco años, parecía un hermoso ángel que observara a Remus desde sus gafas soñadoras, tras el escritorio.

Fue ella el único reposo matinal que el licántropo disfrutó hasta la fecha de su cumpleaños. Su conversación, sosegada, libre, inteligente, lo mantenía distraído, incapaz de recordar la forzada razón por la que se había visto obligado a sentarse en aquella silla. Durante aquellas diez semanas que pasó, nadie perturbó la tranquilidad en el despacho de Fudge, y Remus sólo hubo de lidiar con la mirada terrible de la subsecretaria del ministro, Dolores Umbridge, quien pasaba por delante de él pavoneándose. Ann Thorny nunca hablaba mal de ella, pero Remus apreciaba que ella sentía por aquel ser de ojos sapinos el mismo desprecio que él.

El diez de marzo, aniversario del licántropo, fue sábado y no tenía que ocuparse de la vigilancia del ministro. Desde entonces aprendió a valorar los fines de semana. Esperó que su mujer lo felicitase nada más despertarse, pero, lejos de hacerlo, había bajado al sótano a investigar en su proyecto sin avisarlo siquiera. Cuando fue a besarla, a alertarla de que ya estaba despierto, la mujer no pareció recordar su cumpleaños. El licántropo subió a la planta baja con el ceño fruncido. A su primogénito le pasó otro tanto y el mago no supo ya qué pasaba. Creyó que se habían olvidado de él y de su cumpleaños. Pero fue al abrir la nevera y descubrir el pastel de chocolate cuando, sonriéndose, advirtió que le estaban gastando una broma. Les siguió el juego un rato más, hasta que al fin Helen decidió felicitarlo. Selló con un beso en los labios una caricia de afecto, con su panzudo vientre rozando el abdomen del licántropo.

–Felicidades, cariño –le dijo.

–Papá, mira: te he preparado un regalo. Voy arriba.

Helen se sentó en el sofá apretándose la zona lumbar. Remus tomó lugar a su lado, preguntándole preocupado qué le pasaba.

–Nada –le respondió.

–¿En serio?

Pero la adivina ya no pudo remediarlo más. Gritó. Al romper aguas había empapado su ancho pantalón y se dibujaba una forma oscurecida en sus nalgas. Se puso en pie con dificultad, agarrándose en su marido. No cesaba de gruñir, de quejarse.

–¡Matt, nos vamos al hospital! –gritó Remus conjurando un traslador–. Coge un pellizco de polvos flu y vete a casa de los abuelos. Diles dónde estamos y quédate con ellos.

Ni aguardó siquiera la respuesta del chico. Se desaparecieron sin más, entre los constantes grititos amortiguados de dolor de su esposa, que le comprimía la mano en un arrebatado sentimiento de impotencia.

–Es Helen Lupin –dijo una sanadora que se aproximó hasta ellos.

El licántropo no había imaginado nunca cuánta era la entereza de su mujer. Viéndola allí, resistiendo, sudorosa, respirando entrecortadamente, se imaginó que él habría sido incapaz. "Aguanta", le dijo, pero las voces de los sanadores, que le aconsejaban cómo había de actuar, impidieron que ella lo oyera. La entraron a quirófano, Remus a su lado, agarrándole la mano y confiriéndole a través de ella la fuerza que él no necesitaba en aquel momento. Entonces se imaginó allí a su niñita, Nathalie, como su madre, entre sus brazos, cubierta la piel de la cuajada sangre de las secundinas maternas; nacería el mismo día que él: el diez de marzo. "Aguanta".

Fue un parto rápido. A las tres horas ya tenían en sus brazos un bebé preciosísimo, de pequeños ojillos y ralo pelo moreno, como su madre. De pies rosados, los movía inquieta hasta que conciliaba el sueño junto al pecho materno. Era su princesita, se dijo Remus, su hermosa niñita. Le dio un beso a Nathalie en la frente y a Helen se limitó a sonreírle con mucho amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El lunes Remus telefoneó temprano al despacho mismo de Fudge en el Ministerio de Magia. Le respondió Ann Thorny:

–Despacho del ministro de magia, dígame. Al habla su secretaria.

–Hola, Ann. Soy yo, Remus.

–¡Ah, hola, Remus! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No deberías estar ya aquí?

–Para eso precisamente llamaba. ¿Podrías ponerme con Fudge?

–Inmediatamente. Un momento, aguarda. Hasta luego, Remus.

–¿Sí? –inquirió una voz más huraña.

–¿Señor Fudge? –preguntó Remus.

–¿Sí, quién es?

–Soy Remus Lupin.

–¿Qué quieres tú ahora?

–Quería solicitarle el día libre. Verá, el sábado nació mi hija y...

–No hace falta que me expliques nada, anda, anda... Ya no hace falta que vengas más por aquí. Ya no necesito los servicios de la Orden del Fénix. No han vuelto a osar atacarme.

Quizá aquello sólo se debiera a que la Orden Tenebrosa hubiera sabido de lo bien vigilado que estaba Fudge y no se atreviera a atacarlo con la Orden del Fénix velando segundo a segundo sus pasos, como Remus pensaba.

–¿Lo ha hablado con Dumbledore?

–Ya lo llamaré más tarde. Adiós.

Y le colgó. Sin despedirse. Sin agradecerle su entrega. El timbre del teléfono lo había devuelto a la realidad. Volvía a ser el mismo Remus de siempre, desempleado, desmoralizado. Ahora tenía, sin embargo, un aliciente: Nathalie Lupin, el más hermoso y vivo retrato de su madre, con sus mismos ojos castaños y brillantes que se abrían entre bostezos como el sol después de una tormenta. Su gorgoteo era un canto de sirenas; y su piel, una llanura blanda y apacible donde pastar el ganado: los dedos de Remus que se paseaban por su estómago a fin de despegarle una sonrisa. Mas no fue sino a los veinticinco días de nacer cuando sonrió por primera vez, en el baño, con su patito de goma amarillo a su lado. Chapotear en el agua, sus pies retozando sobre la cristalina superficie, le divertía.

Aquella criaturita, tan blanquita como un borrego, tan risueña como un gorrión, trajo mucha paz y felicidad a aquella casa y a su familia. Días de bienestar habría de proporcionar. El señor Nicked la mecía entre sus brazos, inconsciente de que su bigote la atemorizaba a tan temprana edad, de que sólo en los fuertes brazos de su padre conseguía encontrar los caminos del sueño. Entonces la dejaba sobre su inmaculada cunita y su cabeza, redondita, se ladeaba en su profundo sueño de infancia extensa. Su dormir era limpio, pues nunca los había sobresaltado con su llanto, al contrario que Matt, que mimaba a su pequeña hermanita como a un nuevo juguete.

El día que cumplía un mes decidieron celebrarlo con una cena. La señora Nicked decidió encargarse de cuidar al travieso Mark y a Matt, pues su esposo muggle tendría que trabajar esa noche y alguien tendría que quedarse cuidando de los más pequeños. Helen amamantó al bebé antes de salir, mostrando ligeramente su redondeado pezón a la niña para que se agarrara a él. Remus observó la escena embelesado en tanto se anudaba la corbata sin prestar mucha atención a la tarea.

–Es preciosa –susurró Remus.

Helen levantó su mirada, cargada de dulzura, y sus ojos le sonrieron.

Diez minutos antes de lo acordado llegó Ken Fosworth, el primo de Sorensen, solo. Altivo, atravesó la chimenea con el cuello tan recto como la pata que encabeza su hilera de patitos. Ataviado elegantemente, con ropas muggles, pues no iban sino al Londres conocido de todos, estrechó la mano de Remus con fuerza, ya que hacía dos meses desde su último encuentro. El licántropo se interesó por su esposa, la indígena de relucientes ojos Lafken:

–Ay, Remus. No sabía yo que las mujeres necesitasen pintarse tanto –le comentó–. Vendrá en seguida, me ha dicho al menos.

Su hermano Sorensen y Ángela llegaron cogidos de la mano, más sosegados al haberse librado de su pequeña amenaza viviente: su hijo Mark Fosworth. La mujer sacó de su carrito a Nathalie para sostenerla entre sus brazos, para susurrarle a ella las palabras y las nanas que desearía emplear con su propia hija; pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, pues, a pesar de los numerosísimos intentos, no conseguía la tan ansiada niña. Se limitaba a adoptar lo ajeno como propio, a amar como si se le hubiera sido dado: besaba los mofletes rojizos, turgentes, de la criatura entre sus brazos y la amaba como a una hija, a una que nunca tendría. Y la niña se dormía con su aliento protegiéndola.

Esperaron diez minutos más a Lafken, Nathalie ya sumida profundamente en el mundo de los sueños dentro del carrito de bebé que tiraba su madre, con su mantita echada encima para que no cogiese frío. Se aparecieron en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, desde donde accederían a la calle muggle. Atravesaron varias avenidas guiados por Sorensen, quien, según decía, conocía un atractivo restaurante italiano, recogido, íntimo y, lo más importante, donde se comía maravillosamente. El rótulo gritaba con luminosos caracteres: "Mamma mía", una sugerente expresión que predisponía los paladares de los comensales que tomarían asiento en sus barnizadas mesas circulares. Toda clase de objetos aderezaban la enladrillada pared, también barnizada: fotos de Roma, carteles con los monumentos dibujados de las principales ciudades de Italia... En el zócalo, plantas colgantes; sobre la mesa, un cactus florido y un par de menús. En el aire flotaba una musiquilla olvidada, puesta como de casualidad, por añadidura, y nadie entendía ni una palabra de aquellas sugestivas baladas de amor; asimismo, un olorcillo vago a pasta, a queso derretido, a pan horneado.

Una joven señorita, sonriente, afable, los condujo hasta su mesa. Al momento los atendió un camarero cuarentón, barrigudo y caluroso según se advertía en sus remangados brazos velludos y el par de botones sueltos de su inmaculada camisa blanca, por donde mostraba su exagerada vellosidad. Les trajo las bebidas que le habían solicitado.

–Mi departamento está colapsado –contó Ken mientras eran servidos, en voz baja–. Desde la llegada de Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis diría yo que es el organismo más afectado. Siempre tenemos que andar solicitando permisos del extranjero. Y Fudge, en ocasiones, no es de mucha ayuda.

–¿Me lo vas a decir a mí? –bufó Sorensen–. Ha retirado por completo los ingresos de la biblioteca. Hasta he tenido que despedir al ayudante que había contratado. Me sigue pasando el mismo churro de sueldo que antes, pero esto es el fin. –Tomó afligido un sorbo de su tónica–. Creo que lo está disponiendo todo para cerrar al fin la biblioteca.

–¡No digas eso, Soren! –lo recriminó su mujer.

–No creo que lo haga –arguyó Helen–. No creo que se atreva.

Remus no sabía qué pensar. Poco tiempo había estado al lado del ministro, pero nunca consiguió sentir por aquél un nacimiento de estima; quizá por su carácter autosuficiente, tal vez por su modo de actuar con él. No quiso intervenir en aquella conversación pues, de llegar a hacerlo, habría sido tan pesimista como su hermano, conque se contuvo respondiendo con torpes monosílabos o meros asentimientos de cabeza.

Nathalie, a quien todos creían dormida, estornudó. Fue increíble como tan ingenuo gesto consiguió sacarlos de su opacidad y su pesimismo. Su madre la tomó en sus brazos y la arrulló contra su pecho, haciéndole carantoñas con que la forzaba a reírse, pero sólo era en brazos de su padre donde se desternillaba a carcajadas. La niña contemplaba a su madre con sus brillantes ojos castaños bien abiertos, con su desdentada boquita entreabierta, embobada, como hipnotizada. Helen sabía que Nathalie nada podía entender de cuanto le dijera, pero entre ellas había crecido un vínculo tal que la una sin la otra ya no podrían subsistir, que el mundo se acabaría para ambas, que la oscuridad reinaría en sus miradas.

–Es preciosa, Helen –decía Ángela–. ¿Me dejas que la coja otro rato?

Gorgoteó al pasar de manos. Entonó tía Ángela otra nana de su repertorio y allí mismo, en silencio celestial, volvió a conciliar el sueño Nathalie. Sus párpados cayeron pesados y reinó la oscuridad: pero mamá estaba cerca, nada podía temer.

–Se parece cantidad a ti –adujo Sorensen.

Aquel comentario halagó a la adivina, quien se hinchó como un globo en los labios de un payaso. No le pesaba que Matt tuviese mayor parecido con Remus, al contrario, lo adoraba por aquello casi más incluso; pero al verse a sí misma, sus labios, su nariz respingona, su lisa frente, plácidamente durmiendo en el interior del carrito, la hacía sentirse en paz en alguna parte recóndita de su alma.

El camarero los sorprendió de súbito y los interrogó sobre si habían decidido ya o no los platos que degustarían. Pronunciaron extraños nombres, en italiano, y aguardaron otro tanto a que estuviesen listos, guardándose de poder mencionar en su conversación cosas relacionadas con la magia para no llamar la atención. Tampoco les resultó una ardua tarea, pues Helen y Ángela no hacían otra cosa que observar obnubiladas el cálido sueño del bebé y constantemente conducían la conversación hacia aquellos derroteros.

–Esto está delicioso –apreció Lafken.

–Tienes razón, pichoncito –le habló cariñosamente su marido–. Además, tenemos que irnos acostumbrando a la gastronomía extranjera.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió su primo almacenando el bocado en el carrillo.

Ken se hinchó de orgullo:

–Ya es casualidad, pero ha coincidido que Lafken y yo tenemos íntegras las vacaciones de la semana de Pascua –explicó. Hizo aquí una pausa y sonrió con descaro, con desenvoltura–. Vamos a aprovechar para hacer un viajecito. –Le cogió la mano encima del mantel a Lafken y Helen y su tía intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, romanticona–. A España.

–¡España! –exclamó Remus–. ¿En serio? Aquello es genial, muy bonito. Se pasa mucho calor, pero aquello es genial. Helen y yo estuvimos allí, ¿verdad, Helen, hace mucho tiempo.

–Y ¿a dónde vais? –se interesó Sorensen, más calmado–. Exactamente, me refiero.

–A Andalucía –explicó–, una región del sur. Allí, dicen, la Pascua es muy pasional. A ver... El domingo era en Sevilla; el lunes, en Córdoba; el martes, en Málaga; el miércoles, en Cádiz; el jueves...

–En Huelva –agregó muy alegre Lafken.

–Eso, Huelva. El viernes creo que era en Granada. Y el resto de días los pasaremos haciendo visita turística en el resto de provincias.

–Espero que nos enseñéis las fotos que hagáis –dijo Ángela.

–No –aclaró Lafken riendo–, si nos llevaremos la cámara de vídeo mágica. Ya os mostraremos la grabación.

Aquella invitación se produjo al fin al mes de aquella cena. La casa de Ken y Lafken era recogida, luminosa. De las paredes, por todos lados, aparecían como surgidas de una pesadilla máscaras indígenas que los padres de la chica le habían enviado para que no olvidase el hogar de sus ancestros. Ken introdujo la cinta en la ranura del vídeo y dio sobre el televisor un suave toque de varita. Se sentó al lado de su mujer, sujetó su mano y aguardó en silencio.

En la pantalla apareció un hierático rostro de ojos de cristal que no miraban a ninguna parte pero que eran contemplados por todos, de barba yuxtapuesta y policromada, tallada sobre la misma madera. La aterciopelada túnica de blanco celestial se mecía con el paso acompasado de los aguerridos costaleros que conducían sobre sus anchas espaldas el dorado paso, el trono de misterio, bajo el radiante sol de Andalucía, cuyos rayos hacen mucho bien en los campos aun provocando gran calor. Iban abriendo la marcha por entre el gentío las largas hileras de nazarenos, invertidos cucuruchos que semejaban derramar sobre sus túnicas las tonalidades de sus sabores, con los cirios encendidos en las manos y, alrededor de ellos, un enjambre de niños que acudían como las abejas al polen esgrimiendo sus bolitas de papel de aluminio. Penitentes que en silencio discurrían al compás de las varas de mando y de los grilletes de aquél de más allá, que camina descalzo, ennegrecidas las plantas de los pies, a fin de que su madre se salve de su terrible enfermedad. Alguien exclama que ya se escuchan los tambores y los cuellos de la multitud se yerguen como uno solo en busca de la descollante figura que parece caminar sobre las gentes lo mismo que un día lo hizo sobre la superficie del agua, en el mar. La humareda de incienso se levanta desde el suelo en grandes cantidades, dos jóvenes de granate sotana y repeinados balancean los incensarios tras haber desfilado los ciriales. La música ya se escucha, la gente se prepara: rectos como duras espigas, atentos como búhos a la caza. El crucificado ya llega, su madero lleno de sangre, su costado lacerado. A sus pies, la Virgen y Juan que lloran en su gran día de desconsuelo. El capataz guía los pasos de los que no ven, ocultos bajo los ricos bordados. Detienen el paso, quiebran el pie, al son de la música discurren y, ante la expectante mirada del público emocionado, tuercen en laboriosa maniobra una esquina de las blancas y estrellas calles de la judería. Prosigue en silencio, perdiéndose en la lejanía el brillo de sus gruesos ciriales mientras el crepúsculo tiñe de sangre el firmamento. Seguidamente marcha casi con paso marcial la banda de música: cornetas, flautas, clarinetes, oboes, trompetas y una legión de tambores. Un muchacho deja sus fuerzas en la lengüeta de su instrumento, los carrillos hinchados de aire; al paso de los tambores todo parece vibrar, y el suelo tiembla y los chiquillos se inquietan. Momentáneamente ocultos, los niños vuelven a asediar la procesión de nazarenos, los asaltan, les preguntan, les dan penita con sus ademanes honestos y sus fórmulas pueriles. Se alejan contentos, contemplando el resultado de su hazaña, dispuestos quizá a intentarlo con otro, quizá a mostrar su heroicidad a su mamá. Un nazareno más alto, con capa y larga vara de extremos plateados se detiene ante sus hermanos correligionarios y les hace señas para que avancen.

–Que viene la Virgen –gritan los padres.

Y los niños van perdiéndose poco a poco. De lejos se podía contemplar ya la triste figura de la Virgen María, en actitud implorante, inmersa bajo el palio que iba y venía de un lado a otro con gracia simétrica, calculada. "¡Ahí queda!", gritó el capataz, y, al sonido sordo del llamador, con forma de cruz, allí mismo se detiene el paso, se detiene la música y se detienen hasta los mismos nazarenos, que giran de tanto en cuanto la cabeza a fin de poder observar también ellos la imagen por la que aquel día ocupaban las calles de la ciudad. Tomó el capataz el llamador y dio con él tres golpes. "Todos por igual, valientes. ¡Al cielo con ella!" El último aviso. La "levantá", bravuconamente levantan el paso y lo dejan caer sobre sus espaldas retornando al paso. La gente aplaudía y se persignaba cuando el paso transcurría a su lado, tocando los más altos devotos el intrincado trabajo de orfebrería del paso. Desde un perdido balcón, una profunda voz entona una lánguida y sentida saeta mientras la cola del traje de la Virgen, adornada con palomas de seda, se pierde ya por las laberínticas calles que tendría que recorrer aún antes de alcanzar su templo, a altas horas de la madrugada.

Quizá fue debido a toda una tarde de recuerdos, de experiencias y vivencias; tal vez el que los demás abrieran su cajón de emociones le trajo a la memoria una melancolía secreta y no compartida. Al regresar de su visita vespertina subió solo el licántropo a la buhardilla, una vasta habitación desordenada y polvorienta, de techo bajo y en ángulo, pues evidenciaba la forma del tejado a dos aguas del exterior. Sacudió el polvo de una gran caja que en su día contuvo la amplia vajilla que Sorensen les regaló para su boda y que ahora recogía algunas túnicas viejas que la familia ya no usaba, y se sentó encima. En sus manos había cogido ya un cofrecillo de goznes dorados que sostenía entre ellas con el mismo cariño que el pirata su tesoro. Abrió la tapa y devolvió la luz a su memoria sepultada. Contuvo las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaban suaves por las fotos de su infancia, sus recuerdos más remotos que con nadie había compartido, pues temía que, al hacerlo, perdería su íntegra esencia, el encanto de descubrirlas de nuevo, tocadas sólo por su mano después de veinte años de poseerlas. Desenterró de entre el montón una foto con que ya no pudo reprimir una gota que resbaló por su mejilla: su madre, teniendo él sólo tres años, lo sostenía, sentada, sobre sus rodillas. Ambos sonreían y saludaban a la cámara con la felicidad de que entonces aún gozaban, pues sus ojos aún eran oscuros como la noche que lo envenenaría y no dorados como los tendría un año más tarde, contagiados del lobo que se adueñaba mes tras mes de su alma y de su ser.

Helen ascendió sin hacer ruido la escalerilla de mano que daba acceso a la buhardilla y descubrió, asomando sólo la cabeza, a Remus llorando en silencio en un rincón con el cofrecillo reposando sobre sus muslos, las fotos esparcidas en su interior recordándole lo mucho que añoraba a su madre. Al poner el pie la adivina sobre el suelo, Remus se sobresaltó. Se enjugó los ojos y sorbió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en ellos. Cerró la tapa y sepultó de nuevo las fotos en la oscuridad antes de que su mujer se sentase a su lado. Nada le dijo en unos minutos; se limitó a contemplarlo compungida, también con ganas de derramar un llanto por verlo tan entristecido, y le acarició con la yema del dedo pulgar su húmedo rostro y sus hinchados ojos escocidos.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó sucintamente.

–Nada –dijo apenas sin voz–. Creo que tengo un mal día.

Deseó sonreír, pero los músculos de la cara ya no le obedecían.

Helen paseó su mano por su muslo y el licántropo logró sonreír al fin. Sus dedos de deslizaron hasta el cofre y Remus se quedó contemplando qué hacía aquella mano sin decir nada.

–¿Puedo ver qué tienes aquí? –inquirió Helen con voz dulce.

El sí expiró en sus labios nada más articularlo.

Helen contempló unos instantes el cofrecillo, insegura de lo que encontraría dentro. Levantó la tapa cuidadosa, nada temerosa pero precavida. Refulgieron sus ojos de la emoción al comprobar su contenido. Amargamente contempló el licántropo cómo el compartir aquellos recuerdos no lo obligaba a perder la intensidad de los mismos. Sólo difícilmente conseguía tragar saliva cuando los delicados dedos de Helen pasaban, cuales intrusos, las fotos de su madre. La mujer no pudo evitar reírse al encontrar una de Remus semidesnudo, con un grueso pañal, sobre un triciclo de plástico.

–¿Por qué no me has enseñado estas fotos antes? –le inquirió sin pretender regañarlo.

Remus no supo qué decir, se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué te has puesto a llorar? –Remus la miró sin responderle–. ¿Eh? ¿Estás triste?

Asintió lentamente.

–Echó de menos a mi madre –confesó humildemente.

Helen sonrió sin atisbo de presunción. Se contentó con mirarlo, y él a ella, sin saber qué decirse, como si un dique de dura caliza se hubiese alzado entre ambos en tanto hablaban.

–Ella estaría muy orgullosa de su hijo –le dijo Helen tras haberlo meditado.

–¿Tú crees? –le preguntó con la voz quebrada en mil lamentos.

–Estoy segura. Porque yo lo estoy. Dondequiera que esté, estará diciendo "qué cielo de hijo y qué ricura de nietecita me acaba de dar". –Remus consiguió sonreír divertido por fin. En su rostro se iban perdiendo las señas de su llanto–. Estas fotos no son para tenerlas guardadas en un cajón.

–¿En serio crees que ella estaría orgullosa de mí... después de todo? –insistió.

–Remus –le cogió las manos–, sentía celos de tu madre cuando era un fantasma porque comprendía que existía alguien que te quería tanto o más que yo. Bajemos, anda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus intuía que, acaso de existir el destino, él seguía allí por alguna otra razón: desprotegido, inconsolable, Harry se le antojaba un pececito de vivos colores dentro de una pecera llena de pirañas. Tenía sus dudas acerca de si Dumbledore le permitiría visitar alguna vez al chico, con lo que, al salir, se sintió sobrepasado; ¿quién iba a imaginar que aceptaría tan de buen grado su propuesta y que le concedería estar con él un rato cada semana? El momento lo escogería el estudiante, a ser posible sin estorbar el horario del licántropo, pero éste tenía tanto tiempo libre y tan pocas cosas que hacer, que no creía que aquello fuese a ser un obstáculo. Finalmente acordaron que los jueves a última hora, momento en que no parecía extraño ya ver al antiguo profesor charlando con el muchacho en su dormitorio o paseando con él junto al lago.

Mucho tiempo después Remus se preguntaría si cuanto sobrevino fue por culpa suya o no; que si, de no haber sido tan insistente en lo relacionado a visitar a Harry, los acontecimientos se hubiesen desarrollado en forma más agradable y no se hubiera tenido que derramar tanta sangre dolorosa para él. Pero para entonces ya creía en el destino y sabía que los mortales no estaban preparados ni para sospechar siquiera los intrincados hilos que de otras vidas se movían al tomar una decisión o no.

Pero ¿quién podía imaginar que sucedería así, después de tantas precauciones?

Apenas mayo había despuntado y aquello se notaba ya. Aquel jueves brillaba un radiante sol, hacía un día esplendoroso y se respiraba en el ambiente la asentada primavera. Sin embargo, Harry no sentía ganas de salir: había discutido con Ron y prefirió quedarse en el recogimiento del dormitorio, solo con Remus, quien prefirió no volver a sacar el tema al comprobar la tirantez con que le respondió al preguntarle por qué Ron parecía tan huraño.

–Si tienes que hacer muchos deberes o estás muy ocupado, me voy –dijo Remus de pronto.

–No, no, en serio –respondió a toda prisa–. Tenía ya ganas de que llegara esta hora. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

–¿Por algo en especial? ¿Quieres contarme algo?

–No, no. Me refería en general. –Agachó la vista–. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

–Bien, bien. Te he traído una foto como te prometí. –Se sacó la billetera del bolsillo y extrajo la fotografía tendiéndosela a Harry, que la examinó sin decir nada unos segundos. Se la devolvió sonriendo, asintiendo–. Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de Ron?

–En absoluto –respondió socarronamente Harry. El licántropo arqueó las cejas–. Bueno, sí, un poco..., creo.

–¿Un poco? –Rio–. Envidio tu fortaleza... cuando hay asuntos que deberían preocuparte más. Si todos pudiéramos...

–¿Te refieres a la profecía, no?

Una sombra traspasó la mirada de Harry cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para seguir conversando con su antiguo profesor.

–Me imagino que seguirá preocupándote, aunque la última vez que hablamos de ello fue en verano. ¿Eh, sigues preocupado? –El chico no respondió nada. Se limitó a contemplar al licántropo directamente a los ojos, la boca entreabierta en expectante actitud–. Ya te dije que, bajo mi punto de vista, serías tú quien vencerás a lord Voldemort, y no Voldemort a ti.

–Calla, no sigas –le imploró con lágrimas en los ojos. Entrecortadamente respiraba, agitado el pecho, la vista inquieta deslizándose de un lado a otro como esperando encontrar un peligro inminente–. Estaba aquí, lo sé.

–¿Quién, Harry? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Voldemort –respondió sin voz–. Te ha escuchado –comunicó con miedo–. Ya conoce la profecía. –Remus, incapaz de articular palabra, le inquirió respuestas con una mirada–. La conexión, se ha vuelto a repetir. Cada vez son más vívidas. Ha estado aquí.

El licántropo ahogó un quejido, una exclamación. Consoló al chico, que se ahogaba entre gemidos y lamentos ahogados. Le echó un brazo por encima del cuello sentándose a su lado y empleó palabras que a él mismo le sonaban huecas, flacas, vacías de significado; su mente no reaccionaba, eclipsada, más que pensando que todo mutismo y secreto habían sido en vano, que Voldemort estaba tan cerca de ellos como ellos de Harry; él le había revelado la profecía, él mismo. Sus labios habían proferido el maldito mensaje que había hecho sonreír al hechicero, muy lejos de aquel lugar, al tiempo que envenenaba sus oídos.

–Espérame aquí, Harry. Voy a avisar a Dumbledore.

–¡No! No me dejes solo. Por favor...

Ya no era la mirada turbia y tenebrosa del Señor Tenebroso la que embargaba la mirada de Harry sino el pánico, que lo obligaba a convulsionarse con un temblor frío y constante.

–Vale. Mandaré a alguien. –Se aproximó hasta la puerta–. Voy a bajar, tardaré sólo un segundo. Tranquilo, ¿vale?

Descendió la escalera a grandes saltos. En la sala común buscó a Ron o a Hermione a toda prisa. Al fin, el chico pelirrojo se le presentó ante él como aparecido por algún tipo de sortilegio. Lo cogió de los hombros, todo desquiciado, y le exclamó:

–Rápido. Avisa a Dumbledore. Dile que es urgente, que venga aquí. La contraseña de su despacho es "arroz con leche". Aprisa.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–¡Márchate, Ron!

El rostro de Remus, su prisa, sus implorantes manos que temblaban nerviosas, debieron de ser factores efectivos que movieron a Ron a echar a correr camino del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, no sin antes echarle una rápida mirada a él. El licántropo subió de nuevo y se encontró a Harry tal como lo había dejado.

–Deja de temblar –le rogó–. Voy a solicitarle a Dumbledore llevarte al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de si se ha enterado o no.

–¿Cómo? –le espetó.

–Hay alguien que nos sabrá responder.

El adolescente permaneció callado, apenas sin moverse. Remus no supo encontrar las palabras acertadas para quebrar el silencio y se mantuvo a su lado, firme, erguido, esperando que el director del castillo apareciese por la puerta de un momento a otro. Introdujo sus dedos en la espesa cabellera de la nuca del chico, cabizbajo, y le acarició el cuello recordando el modo en que su madre solía tranquilizarlo a él cuando era pequeño.

–Lo siento mucho, Harry –consiguió decir.

–Esto no ha sido culpa tuya –rompió al fin su silencio.

Quizá fuera a decir algo más; quizá quiso hacerlo y seguir un diálogo hasta que llegase Dumbledore, reflejar con palabras su pánico, su desesperanza, su nerviosismo, pero un fuerte ruido, como una bomba, y el que el piso y las paredes de gruesa piedra temblaran provocó en Harry un gran espanto. Se tapó los oídos y ahogó un grito. "Ya están aquí", susurró.

Voldemort, quien hasta entonces no había tenido las agallas suficientes para atacar Hogwarts, desplegó su cuadrilla de mortífagos por la sala común de Gryffindor tras haber explosionado el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y franqueado su entrada. Los alumnos más jóvenes huyeron despavoridos, mientras que los de los últimos cursos, no menos sorprendidos, sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a defenderse. Pero el malvado hechicero había traído consigo gran número de secuaces: en aquella ocasión no se podía permitir el lujo de fallar. Los había reunido lo más aprisa que había podido pues la sorpresa era su único medio seguro para obtener la victoria. Ahora tan sólo tenía que encontrar a Harry. Tomó a un chico de segundo de la solapa de la túnica, lo levantó medio metro del suelo y le inquirió entrecerrando los ojos:

–¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

–No... No lo sé... No...

Lo soltó al ver aparecer por el hueco del retrato a la profesora Ludlum, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y actual profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Avisó a varios de sus muchachos que corrieron a su encuentro. El encontronazo fue violento y, aunque la señorita Ludlum se desenvolvía con agilidad, no podía hacer frente con holgura a sus dos adversarios. Bellatrix la desarmó y Macnair pudo entonces petrificarla. Bella se acercó despacio, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de sufrimiento en los que la profesora sabía que iba a morir, que en aquellos ojos ocultos tras la máscara podía ver el brillo de su muerte. La mortífaga la apuntó con su varita y de su extremo salieron un par de gruesas y ágiles serpientes que se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo de Ludlum, incapaz siquiera de gritar, de pedir auxilio. Una rodeaba con su escamoso cuerpo el cuello de la mujer en tanto la envenenaba mordiendo sus miembros. Incapaz de moverse, los ojos inyectados en sangre, sus pulmones quedaron sin aire y su sangre, viciada; y su pulso se detuvo lentamente.

Alertada por el ruido y por los gritos, Hermione bajó desde su dormitorio junto con algunas otras chicas. Voldemort reparó en seguida en ella y la amenazó con que la mataría si no le decía dónde estaba su amigo. Hermione se detuvo en seco, abrazada a sí misma y, lejos de sentir miedo, respondió gritando:

–Por encima de mi cadáver.

Voldemort, recorrido por un escalofrío de repugnancia, no dudó en alzar su varita y pronunciar con saña y cuidado las palabras de la maldición asesina; pero Remus, que bajaba en aquel momento al igual que Harry alertado por la confusión y también para proteger a éste, que se le había adelantado en un arranque de gallardía, no tardó en levantar su varita y golpear con un efectivo rayo en la varita misma de su enemigo, que se desvió como golpeada por un látigo.

–Lupin... –musitó Voldemort con su viva mirada de sangre clavada en él perpleja.

Sin embargo, salió pronto de su asombro y ordenó con una señal a sus mortífagos que se desplazasen. Remus continuaba lanzando maleficios a diestro y siniestro, conque decidieron darse prisa.

–Nos llevaremos al chico –anunció Voldemort–. Vamos, daos prisa, so pedazo de gandules.

Crabbe y Goyle disponían lo que parecía una muy brillante red de pescar. Al término de la operación mencionaron en voz queda que estaban listos. A la señal de su amo la lanzaron con lo que parecía una ballesta de hierro y Harry quedó atrapado en ella, revolviéndose en su interior. Remus, al verlo, corrió los metros que lo alejaban del chico e intentó zafarlo de aquella brillante red mágica; pero al roce de su fino sedal sintió un intenso dolor, luego voces, seguidamente más dolor y, por último, cansancio.

Despertó el licántropo entre sólida piedra y barrotes de hierro, con un punzante dolor en la mejilla, de la que había manado abundante sangre ahora seca. Sentado a su lado estaba Harry, impertérrito, como resignado a su suerte. Ni una palabra mediaron bajo la tierra desde que Remus se irguiera, pues el temor a cuanto el destino les depararía aun les hacía enmudecer. Probó el licántropo, al que, como a Harry, también habían desprovisto de su varita, a hacer magia sin ella, pero, como imaginaba, le habían tenido que hacer ingerir la pócima que lo desproveía de poder. Imploró a la suerte que siempre lo había protegido, pero imaginaba que ya no habría más oportunidades, que Voldemort sabía que tenía que actuar aprisa.

Hasta allí llegó, escoltado por algunos de sus mortífagos, acompañado de cerca por el rastrero Colagusano, que apenas osaba mirarlos, lord Voldemort, enfundado bajo una brillante túnica negra de alto cuello blanco y ovalado. Sonreía con picardía, extasiado, con emoción. Brillaban sus ojos de malicia y perversidad. Pronto acabaría todo, se consoló a sí mismo Remus; pronto...

–Lupin... –masculló Voldemort–. Cuán desagradecido. La forma en que te marchaste la última vez... Tan sorprendente y abominable al mismo tiempo. Pero en esta ocasión no te daré ninguna oportunidad. Vais a morir los dos. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Sus pasos precipitados revelaron su repentina llegada, su asfixiante carrera. Entrecruzó Sara una rápida y afligida mirada con Remus. Pero no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, de rabia, y Voldemort, que ya había comenzado a desconfiar de ella al verla aparecer de manera tan improcedente, desenfundó su varita a toda prisa para defenderse de su ataque. Entre gritos y lágrimas, pues el mundo de la persona a la que más amaba y veneraba se habría debido de derrumbar al ver allí a Harry preso, dos mortífagos consiguió aturdir antes de que su adversario lograra desarmarla. Pero, aun así, usándose de puños y mucha ira, siguió dando golpes a mansalva, sin atino. Dolohov la apresó por detrás y la inmovilizó, aunque ella seguía revolviéndose con patadas, pidiendo a gritos que la liberaran a ella, que los liberasen a todos. Bellatrix le propino un rodillazo en la pelvis y Sara, doblada de dolor, cayó al suelo retorcida como una culebra. Lloraba y, en voz queda, el nombre de Remus a sus labios retornó.

–Lleváosla –gritó Voldemort furioso–. Dadle a esta traidora el castigo que se merece.

Remus saltó indignado, colérico, de su asiento y se agarró con fuerza a las rejas de su prisión, gritando, conteniendo las lágrimas en tanto veía a la despiadada Bella arrastrar por el suelo a la nueva cautiva agarrándola de su hermoso cabello. Volvió a prestar su atención Voldemort sobre sus prisioneros y le dedicó a Remus una sonrisa poco halagüeña. Le ordenó que se sentara y Remus no obedeció.

–Veo que poco has cambiado en estos meses, licántropo. Sigues rivalizando contra mí creyéndote siquiera un igual. Empecemos por ti, escoria nocturna, bestia grimosa. ¡Colagusano! –El hombre se estremeció al escuchar su nombre procedente de la terrible e impiadosa voz de su amo–. Es hora de que pagues y me correspondas la confianza que un día deposité en ti. Toca a Remus.

La rata se quedó en el sitio, tembloroso, implorándole que le mandara cualquier otra cosa menos aquello.

–¡Vamos, Colagusano! –lo alentó con la misma fuerza del látigo sobre el esclavo exhausto.

El pequeño mago se aproximó hasta el licántropo, que permanecía impasible, como retándole, aguardando a ver si la valentía de Colagusano había crecido en la Orden Tenebrosa. Levantó su mano completa y le rozó el pómulo del lado no herido de su rostro, Remus rechinando los dientes de ira.

–¡Con esa mano no, estúpido! Y sobre la herida...

Gimiendo de miedo, Colagusano se contempló la mano de plata con que su señor lo había honrado en pago a sus servicios. En silencio derramó un par de lágrimas, oculto de espaldas a Voldemort, que no podía verlo y que se retorcía de impaciencia, frotándose las manos con fruición.

–¿A qué estás esperando?

–Yo...

Voldemort no podía soportar su incompetencia, su constante indecisión. Apuntó con su varita su espalda y la mente de Colagusano se vació de todo pensamiento. Ya sólo quedaba una idea en ella, una orden que responder a ojos ciegas. Elevó su mano plateada con lentitud cinematográfica y la aproximó hasta la herida abierta de su cara, por cicatrizar.

Al contacto de sus dedos fríos como escarcha, como plata helada, experimentó el licántropo el mayor dolor de cuantos había sufrido a lo largo de su vida. Cuando aquellos rechonchos dedos de brillante metalizado rozaron su herida abierta, la sangre volvió a brotar de ella a borbotones, como a Jesús del costado, blancuzca por la mezcla de sus lágrimas que rodaban por sus ojos cristalinos, abiertos, que ni siquiera conseguían pestañear, sin fuerzas para nada. Ascendía por sus venas la maldición de su especie, el frío dolor de la muerte, que lenta e imperceptiblemente iba congelando sus arterias y paralizaba sus miembros, agarrotados y atenazados, como helados en la intemperie en una noche de frío invernal. Atravesó, sin moverse del sitio, un oscuro cielo plagado de estrellas que sus ojos velados por las lágrimas sí consiguieron ver; y al fondo había una brillante luz que parpadeaba, de color de plata.

Harry gritaba. Voldemort reía a carcajadas. Los mortífagos contemplaban con curiosidad y expectación cómo el licántropo iba expirando sus últimas bocanadas de aliento, cómo sus músculos iban endureciéndose ante la falta de oxígeno, cómo iba pereciendo en aquella lóbrega e inmunda prisión. Harry corrió hacia él y lo empujó de forma que Colagusano dejó de tocarlo. El licántropo pestañeó repetidas veces y fue recuperando la vivacidad de su mirada, respirando tan aprisa que pareciera no haber aire suficiente para él. El chico lo ayudó a sentarse.

Voldemort gruñó de furia. Algunos mortífagos se revolvieron inquietos. Colagusano, cuya poca lucidez a su mente había retornado, se apartó unos pasos de la reja en tanto contemplaba el deprimente estado en que había dejado al que en otro tiempo fuera su amigo. Harry le preguntó:

–¿Estás bien?

Ni de fuerzas disponía entonces Remus para articular un trémulo y mero sí, pero pudo cabecear afirmativamente y dedicarle al chico un esbozo de sonrisa con que le agradeció que lo hubiese librado de la mano brillante, brillante como el extremo afilado de la guadaña de la Muerte.

–¡Colagusano! –volvió a interpelar el malvado hechicero–. Tortura al chico.

Pettigrew tembló. Ante sus ojos encontró la encorvada figura del muchacho que cuidaba y consolaba a Remus, sentado a su lado. Levantó su mirada verde esmeralda y en ella no había ni asomo de miedo. Tembló Colagusano, tembló de impotencia y de miedo.

–No –musitó.

–¿Qué? –le espetó Voldemort.

–No... No puedo hacerlo.

–¡Obedece mis órdenes, rata de cloaca!

El pequeño mago se giró sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo.

–No –volvió a decir con lágrimas en los ojos–. No me mandéis... eso. Eso no...

–¿Quién más habrá de traicionarme esta noche, eh? –exclamó Voldemort con la mirada desencajada–. Tortúralo, Colagusano, o me cobraré tu apestosa vida.

Titubeó el pequeño animago, pero se mantuvo firme y Voldemort apretó los puños iracundo.

–Una última oportunidad te doy nada más. Sabes que te dije que no te permitiría ninguna otra. ¡Tortúralo!

–No... –susurró encogiéndose.

Verde rayo, verde amenaza. El cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew cayó en el suelo inerte, sus ojos expresivamente abiertos, fríos como su mano de plata. Antes de que su señor le lanzase el avada kedavra, se había dado él la vuelta para que no fuera la visión de su cobardía lo último que viese en vida, sino su último acto, gallardo y bravo, por el que creía redimir todos sus pecados. En el último instante, llegada la hora de su muerte, Remus sintió conmiseración por aquel hombre y le perdonó todas sus faltas, aunque, bien dolorosas, éstas habían marcado toda su vida, para que su alma se purificase y pudiese al fin descansar. Cobarde toda la vida, mortífago, traidor, artífice del resurgir de lord Voldemort y asesino del fantasma de su madre, ¿qué más daba todo aquello cuando todos iban a morir?

Voldemort aspiró el aire por las fijas rendijas de su nariz como si fuese capaz de atrapar el espíritu cobarde, hecho vapor, de Colagusano. Los acontecimientos se sucedían precipitados, alarmantes, pero ya no quedaba nadie que los pudiera proteger; sólo ellos, inanes, desarmados, haciendo de su coraje una espada mellada que mostraban triunfantes, aguerridos, pero que les resultaría insuficiente cuando la muerte de ojos rojos se les mostrase con verde atavío. El Señor de las Tinieblas volvió a fijar su atención en ellos. Paseó su mirada de uno a otro como instantes atrás hiciera Colagusano para implorar su perdón. Jugueteó con su varita entre sus dedos, sonriendo maliciosamente, preparado para el golpe final.

–Lupin, pobre Lupin... –habló al fin–. Siempre te he perseguido. Primero, para deshacerme de la gran amenaza continuadora de Dumbledore; segundo, para averiguar la profecía que se me ocultaba y que, finalmente, tú mismo me has revelado gracias a la conexión que me une a este chico, a quien llamaron mi caída y a quien quieren seguir atribuyéndole este epíteto. –Sonrió–. Nadie puede matarme. Me da igual lo que diga esa profecía: hoy lo mataré y demostraré así el real significado de esa visión. Pero a ti, Lupin, te tengo aquí por tu necedad, por tu sobreprotección con el chico. Nada quiero de ti, ¡ni matarte siquiera! Que sean tus manos las que sellen su muerte y te dejaré libre para que corras al lado del anciano Dumbledore y disfrutes con él mientras mi tranquilidad y mi paciencia lo dejan con vida. Vamos, Lupin. Te dejaré escapar para que se lo cuentes todo. No hace falta ni que emplees la magia; tus fuertes manos son capaces de rodear su cuello y asfixiar su vida. Es la libertad lo que te ofrezco.

Remus, divertido por cuanto oía, que se le antojaba pantomímico, elevó su mordaz mirada de brillantes ojos dorados y mordió con ella al hechicero, de cuyo rostro se fue desvaneciendo paulatinamente la tibia sonrisa que a sus labios, venenosa, había aflorado.

–¡Cállate, encantador de culebras! –vociferó–. Asfixia mi propia vida, a la que no estimo más que la de este muchacho por el sencillo hecho de ser la mía. Cumple tus amenazas, vamos. Hemos personas que no tememos a la muerte como cobardes como tú.

–¡Calla tú! –gritó Bellatrix, indignada, que acababa de llegar de cumplir la orden dada y que no parecía sorprendida de ver a Colagusano muerto en el suelo. Agarraba con furia los barrotes como si del cuello del licántropo se trataran–. Deja de insultar a mi señor. ¡Cállate!

–Aparta, Bellatrix –le pidió Voldemort con voz suave–. Testigos son mis mortífagos de que te prometí la vida. No la implores luego.

–Tú no prometes la vida sino la muerte –siguió diciendo sin pavor–. Ni temo a ella ni te temo a ti. Harry es el que te matará, lo sabes, y por eso eres incapaz de enfrentarte contra él en igualdad de condiciones y lo sometes a la tortura de tu varita atrapado en un cubil.

–¡Silencio! –imperó Voldemort con el labio superior levemente arqueado–. Calla. He decidido que tú mates a Potter y tú lo matarás. Serán tus manos las que destrocen su carne y tu voz la que sentencie su maldición. Y después devoraré tus entrañas.

El hechicero se volvió dándoles la espalda. Dejó su capa al cuidado de Bella y se apuntó con su varita, desapareciéndose. Confuso al principio, Remus sintió crecer en su interior una amenaza, una serpiente que se resbalaba por sus intestinos y que desprotegía su conciencia. Mas ya no sintió nada. Cerró los ojos en los que su áurea tonalidad se difuminaba bajo una oscura sombra y permitió que su mente se relajase en la inhibición, pues nada se podía hacer una vez que lord Voldemort había ocupado su cuerpo para hacerle cumplir la orden contra la que él se revolvía. Levantó las manos, que ya no le pertenecían, y las arqueó alrededor del cuello de Harry, que, sentado a su lado, se sorprendió en forma abundante.

–Remus... Remus... –comenzó a mascullar con el poco aliento que conservaba en su boca, por los ojos derramando silenciosas lágrimas, cuando al fin entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al escuchar su nombre mencionar, Remus, que aún los ojos tenía cerrados, los abrió y en ellos se irradiaba más fuerza que la que el sol derrama cada día. La sombra había pasado por ellos como una nube solitaria en la campiña arrastrada por el frío viento polar. Sus manos recobraron su fuerza y su mente, su cordura. Aprisionado en el cautivo, Voldemort perplejo estaba. Se puso Remus en pie respirando con agitación y se observó las manos en las que el frío glaciar del reciente contacto de su sangre con la plata iba perdiendo aprisa su presencia. Recuperaba su poder, con Voldemort atrapado en su interior no sabía por cuánto tiempo, la magia volvía a fluir por entre sus dedos, pura, como la primera vez. La pócima ingerida había perdido su influjo gracias al poder, aunque oscuro, que retenía dentro de sí.

–Remus –musitó Harry.

Al reparar en él entendió que todo sucedía por alguna razón, que cuantas cosas ocurrían eran por algún motivo, que no debía existir cuita por el fin como un momento antes había pregonado. Extendió su mano y hasta ella flotando fueron sus dos varitas. Arrojó a Harry la suya propia y lo observó con sus ojos inflamados, como fuego, de poder.

–Mátame –le dijo a Harry–. ¡Mátame! Voldemort está dentro de mi ser. Resuelve por fin tu destino.

Los mortífagos se revolvieron inquietos.

–No hagáis nada –ordenó Bella–. Si matáis al licántropo, el Señor Tenebroso morirá.

–Mátame, Harry –insistió ante su duda.

–¡No! –exclamó–. No puedo. No me obligues.

–Nada vale mi vida, Harry. Sacrifícala por todos aquéllos a los que amamos. Te lo mando, te lo ordeno. Te lo ruego...

–_Remus..._ –murmuró una voz silbante desde sus adentros–. _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantenerme cautivo entre tu sangre podrida? Libérame. No creas ser más fuerte que yo por un descuido por mi parte._

–¿Descuido? –inquirió Remus en alta voz–. Mi magia he recuperado y con ella he construido los barrotes de tu cárcel dentro de mi cuerpo, entre carne y vísceras. Harry, hazlo. No lo dudes.

Pero la imagen de la fotografía de Nathalie se le presentaba ante los ojos inundados de lágrimas y, al imaginársela huérfana de padre a tan temprana edad, ni la varita siquiera conseguía sostener.

–_Remus..._ –habló la voz que sólo él podía escuchar, que nerviosa sonaba esta vez–. _Sabes que esto te queda grande. Libérame y yo responderé a tu piedad con el mismo gesto._

–¡Mátame, Harry! –gritó imperioso cerrando los ojos–. Mátame antes de que su veneno vicie mi mente de nuevo y no sea yo quien pueda responder a mis propios actos.

El chico negó con la cabeza, nervioso, escudándose detrás de Remus para que los ansiosos mortífagos no pudieran atacarlo, ya que sabía que a éste, por cuanto había oído a Bellatrix, nada le harían.

–_Lástima que tu padre no te matase como a la asquerosa sangre sucia de tu madre ordené que hiciera. Ahora mismo me estaría ahorrando todo esto. Pero debes agradecérselo todo a tu padre, pues él te dio lo que eres, y también, me temo, al hombre lobo que te mordió en la noche de luna llena en que los astros debieron de reconciliarse. ¡A nadie más! Ni a la estúpida de Nathalie Lupin ni mucho menos a ese payaso barbudo que te adoptó._

Nada sabía el licántropo de cuanto le estaba diciendo su enemigo, sólo que estaba tratando de desviar su atención, de hacerle perder su concentración: distraerlo. Era su entereza lo que mantenía a Voldemort preso de sus entrañas. Y hondo era el peso del hechicero como para poderlo soportar por mucho más tiempo.

–Obedéceme, Harry –imploró–. Piensa que no es a mí a quien matas. Todos lo entenderán cuando se lo expliques. Fue mi decisión. Pero ¡hazlo!

Al mismo tiempo de aquella última exclamación, Voldemort, que en la pasión y nerviosismo de Remus por su sacrificio había encontrado un punto de fuga a su fortaleza, como un enflaquecido y mero espíritu escapó por su boca, deslizándose por ella con una larga estela de humo gris. Se giró sobre sí mismo y su rostro guardaba únicamente, hasta que recuperara la fortaleza de todo su esplendor en sólo unas horas, brillantes sus ojos entre la humareda flotante. Y gritó:

–¡Príncipe mestizo, la muerte te lleve.

Indefenso, como alma que lleva el diablo, huyó en despavorida carrera que fin no parecía tener y dejó a sus mortífagos solos, confusos y desprevenidos. Remus guardó silencio, mas no calma, pues, aunque Voldemort hubiese huido, sus mortífagos no eran menos temibles que él. Levantó su varita y explotó los barrotes de su prisión, provocando un alud de polvo y tierra al precipitarse buena parte del dintel. La nube causada les hizo perder de vista momentáneamente a los mortífagos. No había tiempo que perder.

–Harry –susurró–. Debes irte. Ahora.

–¿Y tú? –inquirió con voz temerosa.

–Debo hacer una última cosa. Tengo que ir a por alguien.

Tomó un trozo roto de grisácea piedra y lo convirtió en un traslador. Se lo tendió a Harry y le sonrió. Harry, de improviso activo, dio un salto con los ojos desorbitados y echó a correr en dirección a la polvareda, a los mortífagos.

–¡Harry! –llamó a voces–. ¿Qué haces?

Varios mortífagos atravesaron la vaharada de polvo que lentamente se desvanecía: a uno le dio un puñetazo que inconsciente en el suelo lo dejó; al otro consiguió aturdirlo con un maleficio. Hecho esto, atemorizado, volvió a llamar a Harry.

–Estoy aquí –dijo de pronto. Arrastrando venía el cuerpo inerte de Colagusano–. Para demostrar la inocencia de Sirius –explicó.

–¡Vete ya! –le ordenó–. Dile a Helen que yo iré en seguida.

El chico asintió, fue lo último que Remus vio de él. El licántropo echó a correr aprisa, golpeando cuanto creía que era una persona que se le acercaba, tanto es así que los nudillos por poco se deja en un extremo saliente del muro. Al abandonar la nube de polvo, Bella lo vio y corrió tras él lanzándole toda clase de maleficios. Remus apuntó por encima de su hombro y el corredor estalló, su persecución obstruyendo. Tan sólo una incógnita por despejar le quedaba ya: averiguar dónde tenían a Sara.

No hizo falta demasiado denuedo, pues en una amplia sala en el mismo pasillo la encontró. Entró despacio, baja la varita. Cerrados tenía la joven los ojos. Sus largos brazos pendían fláccidos de una cadena del techo, esposadas sus manos a los grilletes. Su hermoso y delgado cuello de cisne halló rasgado de hito a hito, abierta su garganta, y un caudal exuberante de sangre perdiéndose por su escote. Muerta su hermosura de pálida colegiala, agachó la cabeza a sólo un paso de su latido seco. Extendió su brazo por el fino colgante del fénix plateado de alas desplegadas y tiró de él. Guardó la imagen de la chica en su memoria y se despareció con su mirada clavada en su rostro ahora inexpresivo.

Al lado de Harry y de su esposa, que curaba unas poco profundas magulladuras del primero, se materializó el licántropo y Helen, rota en llanto, lo abrazó y besó al verlo sano y salvo. Pronto reparó en el hinchazón del pómulo de Remus, en las horribles marcas que la sangre abrasada por la plata había ocasionado en su piel, y, preocupada y llorosa, le preguntó por todo aquello.

–Colagusano rozó la herida con su mano de plata. –Helen se llevó una mano a la boca–. Nunca sentí dolor tan profundo. Pero ahora estoy bien, tranquila.

–Tengo que administrarte algún ungüento. De lo contrario te quedará cicatriz.

Dumbledore dio un paso al frente para que Remus se percatara de su presencia y le sonrió amablemente, con las lágrimas también flotando sobre sus ojos. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro cuando Helen se apartó y le dijo:

–No me equivoqué al confiar en ti. Temí por vuestra vida.

–Yo también.

Al revolverse inquieto cayó en la cuenta de que el cadáver de Colagusano yacía sobre el sofá con las manos sobre el pecho. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza, consciente de lo poco que a ellos les había faltado para vivir un final similar.

–Tienes que contármelo todo, Remus –pidió Dumbledore solícito.

–Sí –consintió asintiendo–. Pero ven ahora. Tengo algo que decirte. Discúlpanos, Helen.

Subieron hasta el dormitorio de la pareja, donde, sin mediar palabra, le entregó a Dumbledore el colgante del fénix de alas desplegadas, que aún tenía impregnada en su superfecie la fría sangre de su portadora. Dumbledore lo observó en su mano con la boca entreabierta y después indagó la álgida mirada de Remus, que le asintió meditabundo.

–La han matado –susurró.

Los azules ojos del anciano parecían prontos a romper en llanto.

–Todos, todos moriremos al fin –dijo dejándose caer sobre una silla al tiempo que contemplaba en su mano el colgante que él mismo había mandado tallar para aquella chica en vista de lo mucho que le gustaba su fénix–. El fénix se tiñe de sangre, es el fin. Siento mi hora avecinarse sobre mí, no hay remedio.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Dumbledore? –le espetó–. ¿Quién era ella?

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

–Su nombre era Sara... Sara Dumbledore. –Rebosante de perplejidad, Remus abrió mucho los ojos–. Era mi sobrina. –El otro no osó interrumpirlo, tan asombrado estaba–. Le regalé este colgante cuando tenía once años, meses antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Nunca se lo quitaba. Decía que era su Fawkes particular. –Sus facciones se ensombrecieron–. No hizo caso a mis consejos ni a mis imploraciones. Muerta su madre, enloquecido mi hermano por este hecho, misión no tenía otra en la vida que obrar aquello con que creía que me ayudaba a mí. Intenté disuadirla, pero, al conocer de mi propia boca que lord Voldemort había retornado, decidió buscar a la Orden Tenebrosa y unirse a ella cambiando su apellido, fingiendo compartir sus ideales, a fin de poderme revelar a mí sus propósitos. Conseguí que me prometiera que no lo haría, pero el que no estuviera cuando la fui a buscar en otra ocasión me hizo temer lo peor. Cuando la volví a ver me dijo que la marca en el antebrazo no le importaba, que la tenía por algo así como un acto de redención. Pues sí, ha entregado su sangre para la salvación de nuestras libertades y para la expiración de mis faltas.

–Yo... –titubeó Remus–. Lo siento, Dumbledore.

–¿Te importaría dejarme solo unos minutos? Bajaré en seguida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore insistió no menos de dos veces para que Harry se quedara unos días en casa de Remus por su seguridad, aunque hubiese bastado con dos. El chico dormía plácidamente, ajeno a las imprecaciones que no muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar perdido bajo la tierra y el agua, el enemigo de ambos profería, recuperado su cuerpo y con él su antiguo poder: toda clase de improperios hacia aquél contra quien pronto desplegaría todos sus recursos a fin de decantar el eje de la balanza hacia su terreno. En las manos le llevaba Remus el desayuno para hacerle en aquella casa más agradable su estancia; sobre la bandeja, junto a las tostadas, una hoja de periódico plegada. Soltó el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche del cuarto de invitados, pues Tonks le había dejado al ahijado de su primo la habitación que tenía alquilada por el sofá a razón del gran aprecio que por el muchacho sentía y de que aquel mes habría de pasar de guardia las madrugadas en el cuartel general del Ministerio. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y observó el rostro tranquilo de Harry, que, a juzgar por su sonrisa, debía de tener un sueño sosegado, sin pesadillas. Le acarició el cabello como acostumbraba hacer con Matt y lentamente fue reaccionando Harry, abriendo sus verdes y soñolientos ojos como esmeraldas.

–Buenos días –lo saludó Remus dedicándole una apacible sonrisa–. Te he traído el desayuno.

Harry se lo agradeció asesinando un bostezo que por su boca quiso salir y que reprimió.

–Mira –exclamó el licántropo–. Te he traído la primera plana de El Profeta. Lee.

–"Un fugitivo que huyó para demostrar su inocencia." –Harry levantó la vista del papel con un atisbo de emoción–. "El Ministerio de Magia tiene pruebas concluyentes de la inocencia de Sirius Black, cuyo paradero se desconoce en estos momentos. Hace dos días Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, llegó al Servicio del Wizengamot con el cuerpo sin vida de Peter Pettigrew, que se creía muerto a manos de Black hace quince años y de quien se presuponía que sólo se había salvado un dedo; pruebas médicas confirman, en cambio, que Pettigrew permaneció con vida hasta pocas horas antes de que Dumbledore presentase su cadáver. A este hecho se une la evidencia del dedo que falta y la no menos insólita de la marca tenebrosa impresa en la piel de su brazo. En la rueda de prensa convocada, Albus Dumbledore explicó que..."

Apartó el doblez de periódico de su lado dejándolo sobre la colcha. Aunque sonreía, no parecía tan alegre como Remus esperaba que se pondría, conque le preguntó qué le pasaba.

–Si Sirius no estuviera muerto, esto habría servido de algo –repuso.

–Pero... Esto ha servido para limpiar su nombre. –Rememoró las palabras que Helen había empleado meses atrás para consolarlo a él–. Dondequiera que esté, Sirius debe estar muy orgulloso de ti. Cómete el desayuno, te sentirás mejor.

Lo ayudó a colocar delante de él la bandeja de la comida de la que picoteaba sin apetito como un pajarillo un trozo de pan remojado. Pensó Remus que a lo largo del día su humor se iría beneficiando del buen día que hacía y su melancolía quedaría relegada a un segundo plano.

–Harry.

–¿Qué?

–Gracias. –El chico levantó la mirada sin comprender–. Por desobedecerme cuando te pedí que me mataras el otro día. Aunque quién sabe si no nos equivocamos.

–Nadie –contestó grave–. Pero no lo hubiera hecho por nada del mundo. No me lo hubiera podido perdonar jamás. Remus. –El licántropo arqueó las cejas–. Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias. –Remus fue a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Harry no le concedió tiempo–. Hace unos meses, ¿lo recuerdas, me dijiste que había multitud de gente dispuesta a entregar su vida por mí. –Remus asintió–. Desde entonces tú has estado dispuesto a hacerlo dos veces. –El hombre sonrió halagado–. Pero soy yo quien debo reconducir su mirada hacia mí, no los demás; nadie más debe morir: sólo él o yo.

Llamaron a la puerta y Helen la abrió inmediatamente sin esperar respuesta alguna. No parecía sorprendida de encontrar a su marido ya allí divagando con su ahijado, al que le había preparado un opíparo desayuno.

–Buenos días, Harry –dijo–. ¿Cómo estás? –El muchacho se encogió de hombros esbozando una media sonrisa–. Te traigo una sorpresa.

–No será mejor que mi desayuno –mencionó Remus para picarla.

–Ya se verá –dijo misteriosa. Se acercó a la puerta, se asomó a ella y dijo–: Pasad.

Ron y Hermione entraron con cara de preocupación que acentuaron al ver a Harry tumbado en la cama con el desayuno dispuesto. Pero al verlo tan alegre y capaz, satisfecho de verlos, sus corazones obraron un salto en sus pechos y se abalanzaron a la cama para abrazarlo. Remus se apartó para luego acercarse a saludarlos. La adivina, pretextando que aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer, los dejó solos.

–No sabíamos adónde te llevaron –explicó Hermione–. Estaba muy preocupada. Al lanzarte la red se desapareció. Y vosotros con ella. Y la profesora Ludlum, muerta. En el castillo no se habla de otra cosa.

–Pero... –intervino Ron con timidez, inconsciente de si su amigo le guardaba todavía rencor o no–. Pero ¿qué quiere Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis ahora de ti?

–Todo –respondió Remus–. Ahora que conoce la profecía me temo que todo.

–¿La profecía? –inquirió Hermione con voz chillona–. ¡Pero la profecía se rompió!

Remus intercambió una mirada con Harry.

–¿No se lo has contado?...

El muchacho cabeceó ligeramente, cabizbajo.

–¿Contarnos el qué? –preguntó Ron mirando alternativamente a uno y otro con el ceño fruncido.

–¡La profecía! –chilló la chica–. Tú la sabías.

Harry asintió avergonzado, con las mejillas abrasándole.

–Me voy abajo, os dejo solos –dijo Remus–. Al parecer tenéis mucho de lo que hablar.

Al salir cerró la puerta. Abajo, en la sala de estar, se encontró a Dumbledore, que observaba en pie la foto de su madre y él que Helen le había obligado a poner sobre la repisa de la chimenea mientras se bebía una taza de chocolate que Helen le había ofrecido. Remus se sirvió otro vaso y se sentó al lado de su mentor, que acompañando venía a Ron y Hermione, en el sofá. Al principio no hablaron mucho y en silencio daban sorbos de sus respectivas bebidas.

–Tuviste que demostrar un gran poder el otro día –habló de pronto el anciano y Remus no supo de qué hablaba–. Nadie puede oponerse a ser poseído, y tú no sólo hiciste eso, sino que, además, retuviste a Voldemort en tu interior. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, imagino que lo sabes.

–Sí, pero no está mal que me lo recuerdes de vez en cuando –insinuó en tono de chanza–. Pero no tiene mérito: no sé cómo lo hice.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Eso no importa, Remus. Lo importante es el poder que demostraste con ello.

–Lo que sí que no comprendo es lo último que lord Voldemort me dijo –confesó Remus–. Me llamó algo así como... ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Me llamó príncipe mestizo. Qué tontería.

Se echó a reír esperando que Dumbledore se le uniera, pero éste no lo hizo. Lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, embelesado. Se puso en pie y dejó la taza vacía encima de la repisa de la chimenea.

–Él lo sabe –dijo serio pero con un deje de picardía en la voz.

–Pero ¿que sabe qué? –le espetó incrédulo–. ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Te espero en la biblioteca –le dijo solamente.

Y se desapareció sin más. Remus, atónito, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y se desapareció sin acordarse siquiera de dejar el vaso de chocolate. Dumbledore hablaba con Sorensen, sentado éste detrás de su escritorio colocado al fondo de la oscura sala de lectura. El licántropo se aproximó casi corriendo. Al llegar comprobó que Dumbledore le estaba pidiendo a su hermano acceso al depósito de libros restringidos. Éste le dijo que no había problema.

–Ya sabes dónde está la trampilla –le dijo.

El anciano tomó el candil que Sorensen le tendía y se alejó unos pasos, seguido de cerca por Remus, que caminaba como un pato mareado, nervioso. Abrió una trampilla que encontró en el suelo y desplegó la escalera adherida a ella para bajar. Remus descendió mirando asombrado a todas partes, pisándole a Dumbledore los talones para aprovecharse de la luz del candil que él portaba. Mientras recorrían los pasillos de estanterías de libros ajados y polvorientos, Dumbledore le iba explicando:

–El druida Merlín vivió en el siglo V de nuestra era, el mejor mago viviente, según se cuenta. También se dice que su padre fue un demonio, pero eso son tonterías de las leyendas. Sus poderes fueron numerosos y muy variados; lo mismo conseguía transformarse en piedra que detener un ejército con la sola fuerza de sus manos. Una vida muy interesante que puedes conocer en el libro que nos legó. No es original, sino la copia de un monje benedictino francés del siglo XIV.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –inquirió de pronto Remus.

–Cuando en otro tiempo no muy lejano los estudiantes amaban la lectura, solían recibir un permiso especial para venir a esta biblioteca cuando chocaban con las fronteras de la de Hogwarts. Tom Ryddle, lord Voldemort, era uno de esos chicos. –Se detuvo, sacó un libro del estante y lo abrió por la primera página–. ¿Ves este signo, esta especie de uve con forma de serpiente? –Remus asintió atento–. Voldemort marcaba con ella los libros que había leído y éste es el libro en el que Merlín puso por escrito sus experiencias. –Lo hojeó y pronto encontró lo que deseaba–. Una de las últimas cosas que escribió fue esto. Lee.

Remus se acercó el grueso libro hacia sí y comenzó a leer donde Dumbledore le indicaba, tomando con cuidado la amarillenta hoja, vieja y fina como papel de cebolla, y desentrañó la extraña y curvada letra de tinta rojiza.

_Reescrivo estos uersos ca por perdidos los primeros tengo_

_en el incendio que mis enimigos prouocaron en mi casa._

_Me asaltó durmiendo ha quince annos ya un suenno,_

_un vaticinio qui fizo en mí grant confusión grand mannana:_

_siete días e siete noches nítido su rostro pude ver._

_La oscuridad se cernirá sobre el orbe en días oscuros,_

_un hechicero traerá el terror con su ánima mudada,_

_príncipe mestizo será el omne con un poder que no ha ninguno,_

_intra sus venas la magia de tres sangres en él mezcladas._

_Nadie, sino él, podrá salvar al predestinado a vencer el mal pues por su mano no ha de morir._

Al acabar, levantó los ojos e indagó con ellos a Dumbledore, que sonreía algo apartado, como distraído.

–¿Quién dice que el destino no está escrito? –le preguntó el anciano sin esperar respuesta.

Sorensen torció una estantería y se encontró con ellos. Remus se sobresaltó.

–¿Queréis algo? ¿Estáis bien?

–No –musitó el licántropo cabeceando con la mirada perdida de sorpresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Memoranda_: Éste que has leído ha sido el PENÚLTIMO capítulo de la Iª parte. ¡La segunda parte aparecerá muy, muy pronto! Pero ¿dónde? **EN ESTE "FANFIC" NO**. No pierdas detalle: aparecerá en otro "fanfic" en "Personaje principal: Remus Lupin"; "Lengua: Español", con título _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_. Podrás ser hallado también, más fácilmente, pinchando en esta misma página, en el encabezado, sobre el hipervínculo "KaicuDumb" o introduciendo la página web: 3 uves dobles (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (barra) u (barra) 656260 (barra).

¡Ahí es todo! No sé si Rowling habrá puesto a Remus como príncipe mestizo, pero para mí ya lo será hasta la muerte, en tanto que para mí MDUL (como imagino comprenderéis) forma mucho más intensamente parte de mi vida que la propia saga de JK. Espero en la próxima entrega poderos ya hablar del príncipe mestizo de JK, que ya tengo reservado el libro y todo, y estoy deseando recogerlos (aunque estaré de exámenes esos días y me he prometido no comenzarlo, snif, snif...). Pero ¿cuándo será eso? Veamos... ¿Os viene bien el **jueves, 16 de marzo**? Pues, entonces, decidido. Nos vemos para ponerle el broche final a esta primera parte e inaugurar la segunda.

Avance del capítulo 55 (**CICATRIZ**): Las fuerzas del mal tendrán que enfrentarse a las fuerzas del bien. La Orden Tenebrosa y la Orden del Fénix decidirán su destino en batalla como no se ha conocido ninguna. Harry y Voldemort empuñarán sus varitas cara a cara. El mundo se desvanece bajo sus pies: son sólo cadáveres en cuyos ojos la vida, como sus cuerpos, se ha desmoronado. ¿Quién vencerá a quién? La respuesta, amén de otras muchas hazañas y visitas inesperadas, la encontraremos en esta última entrega.

Hasta pronto, un saludo.


	55. Cicatriz

«_Todo se ha hecho siempre según tus designios y por siempre será así. No es, por tanto, de extrañar, ya que tú eres el Destino encarnado, el bondadoso y al mismo tiempo cruel hermano de Apolo, que a todos los hombres llevas prendidos de tus rizados cabellos de oro gobernándolos a tu antojo._» (MDUL, IIª parte, cap. 1, fol. 1).

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. Queridísima camarada, compañera, lectora y amiga Adriana. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me he reído muchísimo con tu "review": esos ramalazos neuronales como tú dices, esos sablazos políticos, esos comentarios... ¡estupendos! Me ha recordado mucho a los que me solía dejar una antigua lectora que empleaba cerca de cuatro o cinco páginas en Word y me analizaba minuciosamente la actitud psicológica de cada personaje; teorizaba por qué se habían comportado de tal o cual manera y yo me reía mucho, la verdad. Tienes toda la razón con lo del sonsonete; a veces se me escapa, siempre involuntariamente (no busco con él ningún efecto colateral), pero intentaré corregirlo en adelante. Como ya imaginarás, ya he leído el sexto libro y ya sé quién muere (bueno, ya lo sabía antes, la verdad: es que hay gente para quien la palabra "spoiler" no figura en su memoria léxica), snif, snif, y quién es el Príncipe Mestizo; francamente, me gusta más mi versión; sobre todo porque todavía tiene que dar mucho juego. Por cierto¿de qué te habían operado? No me habías dicho nada. Ay¿que no hay confianza? Espero que te encuentres ya completamente recuperada; y no te enfades con tus padres (imagino que ellos son los generales metafóricos), que ellos lo hacen por tu bien. Sí, la anterior entrega tenía que ser un poquito filosófica, cómo no: Pettigrew iba a morir corajudamente por fin, Remus iba a entregar su vida para aniquilar a Voldemort y Sara, la sobrina de Dumbledore, también moriría de una forma atroz; eran motivos más que suficientes para poner un poquito de existencialismo, de la tragedia que se llama comúnmente "vivir" y soltar unas cuantas palabras al propósito (espero que no en exceso). Me preguntas sobre alguna experiencia que me haya llevado a tal estado y que subyazga como un intertexto en el capítulo y no sé qué responder: sí y no; pero prefiero no hablar sobre ello, en fin. Me satisface que no caigas en ese dogmatismo del destino; yo tampoco creo en él, pero, dado que éste un relato sumamente fantasioso e ideal, lo pongo porque me divierto y puedo así hacer aparecer mediante visiones algunas cosas que luego, más adelante, sucederán definitivamente, empíricamente; p. ej.: Wathelpun. ¿Qué, te ha gustado la libertad concedida para Sirius, eh? (Quique se sonríe cínicamente.) En el sexto libro no me gusta cómo se resuelve; me hubiera gustado ver, saber, interactuar como lector en el momento en que se hubiera dado a conocer la inocencia de Canuto y no que me la entregaran en bandeja, ya supuesta por Fudge, poco más tarde. Por cierto, muy gracioso el compararlo con Aznar; ahora, cada vez que leo alguna escena en que figure, no dejo de imaginármelo feo, con bigotillo absurdo y diciendo "mire usted, soy el ministro". También genial el "ramalazo" denominativo Voldemort-"nazi": es que me parto con tus comentarios; es como entrar en un parque temático de analogías históricas y comentarios sociopolíticos. Tenía que poner ambas cosas: Voldemort y Remus debían, y aun deberán, encontrarse una vez más, porque, antes de a por Harry, Voldemort quiso matar al licántropo; y debía hacer decir a alguno de sus mortífagos (Lucius era el idóneo, puesto que lo tenía por su mano aliada, ejem) que se estaba desviando de sus propósitos: eso lo conducirá a la ruina. Y, bueno, ya para acabar, y esperando no repetirme, que me parece que no te lo he dicho¿verdad, te anuncio que ya he encontrado un personaje para ti: faltará aún bastante para que figure, porque aparece en la época de Tim Wathelpun, pero yo creo que te gustará. Sólo que se me ha ocurrido hacer un giro con tu nombre, ya que, aunque Adriana está muy bien y me gusta, quería llamarlo de una manera más mística; por eso, se me ha ocurrido inventar un anagrama: Ariadna (tan sólo he tenido que mover una letra de sitio, la de). Te lo expongo para que me digas tu parecer en el próximo "review" o correo electrónico¿vale? Sin más dilación, que esto se está pasando de largo y te voy a aburrir, al parecer, un rato (toma sonsonete absurdo...), me despido enviándote yo también un fuerte, sonoro y comprometido beso desde Córdoba hasta las islas Canarias, guapa.

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

**JULYSS**. Hola, Julyss. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes, pero, por suerte, no eran finales sino parciales; los del primer tipo los tendré en mayo, junio y julio (no durante esos tres meses, sino en torno a esas fechas, a gusto del profesor). Quería hacerte una pregunta por curiosidad¿por qué saluda "holis"? Es que tengo otra lectora que hace lo mismo y no sé si se debe a una coincidencia, una particularidad conterránea, a la pertenencia a un mismo grupo del que habéis adquirido el hábito, etcétera. Ya he dicho que era mera curiosidad; si es una tontería lo que te he preguntado. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por las lisonjas, como siempre digo, exageradas; pero que, cómo no, te agradezco con mucho énfasis. Como sabía que no podrías esperar hasta el 16 de marzo, hala¡lo adelanto al 15! Qué malo; no, es que me ha surgido un contratiempo y prefiero adelantarlo un día a no poderlo actualizar el día señalado. Bueno, Julyss, como ya parece que te vas a convertir en habitual en MDUL, hecho que me satisface y por el que, de otra parte, y si no lo he hecho antes discúlpame, te doy la más intensa bienvenida a MDUL que puedas imaginar; decía, como ya parece que te vas a convertir en habitual en MDUL, me gustaría que nos conociésemos mutuamente, es decir, pregúntame lo que quieras sobre mí que yo te responderé gustoso. Por mi parte, quisiera saber quién se esconde tras tu _nick_, cuál es tu verdadero nombre o de dónde procedes, aparte de todo lo que quieras añadir de tu propia cosecha. Un beso muy fuerte.

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

**DRU**. Hola, Dru. ¿De verdad piensas que este capítulo anterior merece más que toda lo escrito por JK o que supera incluso al bien hallado por mí capítulo 53? Si Elena supiera de esta última idea tuya, se reiría: aunque le gustan todos los capítulos que hasta el momento he escrito (es decir, hasta el capítulo 5 de la IIª parte)¡que no le quiten lo bailado al 53! Siempre que lee un capítulo nuevo sus expectativas son «¿superará al 53?». Para mí es una presión agradable. No obstante, gracias a ti aprecio que hay otras perspectivas y otras opiniones sobre los capítulos. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Un beso.

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

**AYA K**. Hola, Eva. ¿Cómo te va la vida? Me alegra saber que tu simposio de exámenes va adelante y te dejan vivir; aunque conozco esa vaga impresión de que no te dejan pensar y que, en tu caso, es comprensible que hayas dejado de filosofar: los exámenes se comen la masa neuronal. A mí me ha ido bastante bien en este parcial: ya me he llevado algunas matriculillas de honor para no desmerecer y lo he aprobado todo, sólo que una profesora, que es pro feminismo, nos ha bajado (y muy mucho) la nota a mi compañero Rafa y a mí (sólo somos dos chicos en clase; es como digo yo: Rafa, yo y el harén); pero, bueno, es lo mejor que podría hacer... Como a veces mi compañero falta mucho, soy yo el único chico en la clase, y la mujer esta, al referirse a la clase, habla en femenino diciendo "vosotras" o "en vuestro caso, como sois mujeres", y yo entonces me empiezo a reír y las que están a mi lado también se descojonan vivas. Les he dicho que, como siga así, la voy a empezar a llamar doña Paco o Pepe, que verás cómo tampoco le gusta. Nada, esto es un desliz anecdótico; que me apetecía contártelo. Al final no nos disfrazamos, porque, además de los exámenes, en esas semanas tuve una boda, Elena un no sé qué también, y como los demás también y no íbamos a coincidir todos, decidimos pasar de buscar una fiesta y actuar como un sábado corriente. Por cierto¿hay fotos? No quiero perderme la ocasión de veros disfrazadas de samuráis. Sí, tuve que matar a Sara, pobrecilla. Que, por cierto¿qué le ocurre, está bien?; hace unos cuantos días que me conecto, pero no he sabido nada sobre ella desde hace tiempo, aparte de lo que tú me cuentas. ¡Y no, a todos no os voy a matar; mira, hay va un avance: al personaje Eva Rodríguez no lo voy a matar, toma castañas. Y mira que se va a enfrentar a un berenjenal de cuidado... Sí, es cierto que pertenece a una familia prestigiosa... Espero que no le haya molestado que la haya matado tan pronto: todavía tendrá que ser mencionada varias veces, ya que su muerte no fue un asunto baladí, en verdad. Y le haré un regalito, una ofrenda, en el primer capítulo de la segunda parte; porque, a fin de cuentas, fue un miembro, y muy valiente, de la Orden del Fénix. Ya he leído el sexto libro, como imaginarás, y ya imagino cuáles son las cosas que, según me dijiste, estropearían MDUL: el verdado príncipe mestizo y el que (jajajaja) Remus se líe con Tonks. Lo primero, a ser franco, me gusta más por mi versión, porque me ha desilusionado un poco la realidad sobre este personaje, el contexto místico que lo rodeaba; creía que el príncipe mestizo sería algo más emocionante; aparte de que Snape es un... (piiii). Por otra parte, y aunque parezca absurdo, yo ya sabía que Helen Nicked no existía en la saga HP¡que me la había inventado yo! Helen es un personaje mío y eso, a mi parecer, o para mí, es lo que lo hace tan especial; pero me alegra que Remus se haya enamorado de Tonks para que la gente se dé cuenta al fin de que no es homosexual, como muchos creían. Una tal Kakano (quizá te suene haberla visto por aquí) me dijo que no sabía leer entre líneas la relación Sirius-Remus; hace poco le mandé un correo diciéndole que quién era ahora el que no sabía leer entre líneas la relación y la llamé lady Kakanodura, jeje, imitando a los gemelos Weasley. Y, como dice Elena, Sirius cayó en el Velo y queda la duda sobre si sería _gay_ o no. Y, antes de despedirme, es obligada una, al menos, mínima mención a la Fórmula 1¿no te parece¡Que ya ha empezado, por fin! No soy como esa gente que ha estado practicando la cuenta atrás, pero cierto que tenía ganas. Y, cómo no, Fernando no nos ha defraudado: ha vuelto a ganar. Si no fuese porque he abandonado las lindes líricas, volvería a componerle una oda, jeje, aunque fuese tan aburrida como la anterior. Va a ser un año emocionante. Y ahora sí: tras darte un beso enorme, me despido. Adiós, guapa.

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

**HPETA**. Hola, Brenda. Perdona que me tome la libertad de llamarte por este nombre (HPeta, me refiero; o Brenda, da igual), que se me antoja más cariñoso que "Petita" por ser el primero por el que te conocí. Para que te hagas una idea, estas palabras las escribo el mismo día que dejo puesto en la Orden tu petición acerca de lo del báculo y demás; me tienes realmente intrigado, aunque imagino que para cuando tú leas esto ya se habrá resuelto mi enigma. Bueno, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas llegado ya al capítulo 10, del cual lo único que recuerdo, básicamente, es que aparecía el entrañable señor Nicked; poco a poco irás descubriendo que ese hombre es algo más que un mero _muggle_ que divierte, sino un... ¡divertidísimo _muggle_! Sólo espero que realmente MDUL te esté gustando de verdad y que no lo estés leyendo por compromiso, puesto que, de ser así, te pediría que lo dejases, porque tú no tienes que demostrarme nada; yo ya te considero mi amiga, pase lo que pase. También debo agradecerte que me sigas leyendo entre exámenes (si es que sigues enfrascada en ellos; si no, me estoy equivocando). Espero que el señor Nicked te siga gustando, porque ese personaje, tanto me agradó a mí mismo, lo sigo haciendo aparecer en adelante; asimismo, he tenido que echar un vistazo de lo que había escrito para ver qué comentarte, ya que casi ni recuerdo nada de lo que yo mismo escribí en esos iniciales capítulos (realmente me va a hacer ilusión verte en los actuales, puesto que son los que más frescos tengo y los que, asimismo, más me fascinan, aunque quede mal decirlo uno mismo; pero el padre no puede desentenderse de sus hijos, aunque sean literarios...); puedo adelantarte que están por ocurrir sucesos oscuros, donde Voldemort y Remus se habrán de ver las caras (¿por qué Voldemort va detrás del licántropo?; la respuesta en la segunda parte), que una visita inesperada sorprenderá a Remus como no puedes ni imaginártelo, que... ¡Aunque, seguramente, para cuando leas esto ya habrás adelantado algunos capítulos!; mejor no te digo nada, y dejo que seas tú quien lo descubra todo. Muchas gracias, también, por los halagos; me ha emocionado eso que has dicho de que conecto con el lector y que transmito a éste un no sé qué que (por lo menos en tu caso) le mueve a continuar leyendo. Me alegra saber que te pareces un poco a Helen Nicked, la futura Helen Lupin, porque eso revela que te pareces a mi mejor amiga: Elena Mellado, la que inspira el personaje; puedes conocerla si te pasas por la Religión Lupina y hallas el apodo "Helen Nicked Lupin", e incluso ver sus dibujos ilustrativos de MDUL si pinchas sobre mi hipervínculo de autor aquí en "fanfiction" y, a su vez, en el hipervínculo que existe en mi resumen biográfico. Y hablando de esto¿te has dado cuenta de lo realmente poco que sabemos el uno del otro? Partiendo hacia otra idea, aunque llevo muchas semanas sin crear ningún personaje nuevo, como propongo en la síntesis del "fic", los mejores lectores serán compensados con un personaje en la trama; me comprometo a crear uno, darle tu nombre, apariencia y, quizá, y sólo quizá, tu perspectiva psicológica (ya que eso, normalmente, lo suelo dejar más a conveniencia del argumento). Por cierto¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu "review"¿Qué quieres decir con concurso de escoltas¿O qué es neta? No te angusties, lo demás lo comprendo todo perfectamente, pero nuestra lejanía geográfica provoca ciertos desajustes lingüísticos, tanto para uno como para otro, que será mejor que nos preguntemos para entendernos íntegramente. Y, volviendo a la idea anterior¡qué poco nos conocemos realmente!...: por eso me propongo que, desde aquí, nos conozcamos un poco mejor; empezaré yo. Mi nombre, como sospecharás, no es realmente _KaicuDumb_, que creé porque al principio sentía una verdadera admiración por Albus Dumbledore, sino Quique Castillo (Quique es el hipocorístico –una especie de "diminutivo" afectivo– de Enrique). Tengo 19 años (por poco pongo 18, y en eso comprenderás tal vez que no me guste crecer; detesto los cumpleaños). Estudio Filología Hispánica en Córdoba (España), la ciudad en que nací, crié y, como la cosa no se enderece mucho, moriré también; esa carrera, por si te lo preguntas, versa sobre el tratamiento textual de las obras literarias compuestas en lengua castellana, para lo cual he de estudiar literatura y lingüística, en todas sus variantes, que no preciso por no aburrirte. Soy alto, delgado, de pelo moreno y corto, ojos marrones escudados tras unas gafas a las que, al parecer, les queda poco de vida (Dios bendiga a las lentillas), boca pequeña y... ¿Se nota que no se me dan muy bien las descripciones?; máxime cuando es a mí mismo. Bah, si lo deseas, puedes encontrar una foto mía (¡horrible!...) en Story-Weavers, un grupo en el que participé antes de hacerlo en el que tú y yo nos conocimos. Comencé a escribir MDUL a propuesta de la citada Elena, a la que en un principio le pregunté si me veía tan loco como para embutirme en un proyecto así; para que veas, ahora tengo más de 1.100 páginas escritas a Word... Y, a razón de mi movimiento literario "harrypottérfilo" por Internet, acabé arribando al RJLFC, donde nos conocimos, donde claudiqué en tu favor y te convertí en mi sucesora, la inmortal Gran Maestre. Pero esa parte de la historia ya la conoces y, como esto se está pasando de largo y debo de estarte aburriendo cantidad (como si tuvieses ya poco con MDUL), mejor lo dejo por hoy. Te envío un beso dondequiera que estés (¿ves cómo apenas nos conocemos?). P.D.: Muy fuerte, pero ¡ya se me ha ocurrido un personaje para ti! No sé si ideal, pero ya lo acomodaré para que seas ¡tú! Creo que lo llamaré Brenda, que le va mejor que Petita o ninguno otro; aunque ya hablaremos sobre esto.

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro que digas que bien, que yo lo creo así: tus palabras me revelan que es cierto cuanto dices, que vas mejorando, y yo me alegro con ello. Y también considero que tienes sumamente muchísima razón con respecto a la universidad. A mí me quedan todavía tres años y medio, más los que luego quiera echar haciendo otras cosas (tesis doctoral, o qué sé yo). Pero la vida de universitario no es siempre muy agradable; al menos en mi caso: mi clase es de esos armónicos campos de batalla en que nos lanzamos cuchillos y abundan las puñaladas traperas; es que hay varias muchachas que son muy porculeras (con perdón) y nos hacen la vida imposible. Yo lo paso peor que ninguno, o peor que otros, porque soy el delegado y tengo que hacerme frente de muchas de las pendencias y ver qué ha pasado aquí, allá y acullá. Pero, aparte de todo eso, tienes razón: lo sé. Aunque también tengo muchas ganas de ser profesor, ya que tengo numerosos proyectos así como ganas de educar a los chicos en esta especialidad con la que yo particularmente tanto disfruto; me gustaría contagiarlos de mi emoción. En cuanto al capítulo, no te preocupes por Sirius Black; del Velo no puedo sacarlo, pero ya veré si puedo hacer un homenaje o algo con que reivindique su memoria; me remito al primer capítulo de la segunda parte, donde, por cierto, aparecerá tu personaje: no quiero decirte mucho de él porque falta poco y no quiero quitarle ni un punto de intriga. Sólo te advierto que es una aparición relativamente fugaz, pero que aparecerás más tarde y más abundantemente en la época de Wathelpun; digamos que esto es una mera introducción. Descuida, que a Matt no se le ha olvidado Sirius, sólo que se le ha presentado Tonks también, ja. En cuanto a la niña¿qué le íbamos a hacer?; podrían haberla llamado Siriusina, pero no sé yo si esto a Canuto le hubiera gustado, la verdad. No obstante, me satisface saber que Nathalie te ha gustado. Y ¿qué le vamos a hacer: Mark es un pillo y tiene que seguir siéndolo; anda que no le da emoción ni nada a los capítulos. Al menos a mí me lo parece: yo por lo menos me divierto mucho cuando escribo sus pendencias; pero, si te preocupa, malo malo malo... no será; un poquito cabroncete, sí, toda su vida. Dicho esto, y con deseo de no aburrirte más, me despido por esta entrega, mandándote un fuerte beso que espero te reconforte y, como tú has dicho, que cruce todo el Atlántico para que llegue, aunque mojado, al otro lado del charco. Hasta pronto.

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

**KALA FICTION**. Hola, María Angélica. Perdona que no te haya podido responder esta última semana, pero es que no he podido volver a conectarme, o, si lo he hecho, no con el tiempo suficiente como para disponer de unos minutos mediante los cuales responderte; no obstante, me satisface muchísimo que hayamos podido conversar mediante un tira y afloja de correos que hemos ido alternando estos últimos días. Que, por cierto, el dibujo es perfecto; tanto que lo había achacado a una verdadera profesional, que no es que me extrañara que pudiera ser tuyo, pero de ahí que te preguntase si lo habías hecho realmente tú. Agradezco mucho los últimos comentarios tuyos que me ofreciste en tu último correo electrónico, aunque sigo considerando que son hiperbólicos, que no me merezco tanto; pero si tú lo consideras así y te transmite tal energía MDUL que deseas seguir leyéndolo (como, de hecho, has demostrado venir haciendo más que sobradamente), yo me alegro por ello y te felicito por tu entrega y generosidad, que siempre has sido mi mamá literaria; y demasiado condescendiente: me estás malcriando; necesito que me digas lo malo. Por otra parte, no creo (es impensable) que Rowling haya tomado mi historia como base; más bien al contrario. Es imposible que la haya leído, aunque se haya aficionado a los "fanfictions", ya que los únicos que están a su alcance son los ingleses o franceses, lengua que también conoce. Por buenos o famosos que puedan ser otros escritos en otras lenguas (en los que no sé si incluirme), no creo que tenga contratado un plurilingüe que se los traduzca para su deleite. No, debe de reírse de lo que hacemos: distorsionar, fantasear, soñar, teniendo como base y cúpula su saga; de la que, por cierto, te recomiendo que leas el sexto libro, de verdad. No te voy a decir nada, porque yo también he aguantado hasta que ha salido editado en castellano y me hubiera fastidiado que me dijeran algo (por eso, cuando llegues abajo del todo y encuentres mi opinión sobre el sexto libro, con "spoilers", te recomiendo no lo leas). Pero lee el libro, de verdad, María Angélica, que es, para mí, el mejor; yo lo compré el primer día que salió a la venta y lo fulminé en un par de semanas, y hubieran sido menos de no ser que había hecho con Elena un pacto de que este libro nos duraría más que los anteriores, que los habíamos acabado en una noche. No sé si lo de la multiplicidad de sangres te ha quedado claro, por eso te lo voy a explicar sucintamente: la mágica de sus padres, la _muggle_ de la tradición de su madre y la licántropo a causa de la mordedura del licántropo Peet; no obstante, aún quedan más sangres: me remito al capítulo vigente. Me ha hecho muchísima gracia que llames a la nueva parte de MDUL, la segunda, o a la información que contiene "novedades exclusivas"; la verdad es que es así, es todo lo que ha salido de mi cabeza y que ya nada tiene que ver con el universo de JK: es verdaderamente MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO, original, porque me desligo completamente de los siete libros. Que ojalá lo pudieses leer ya, puesto que yo te lo enviaría de sumo agrado entero: pero, como no está acabado, es imposible; todavía lo estoy escribiendo, pero tengo las ideas muy claras acerca de lo que resta por pasar. ¡Ah, y no te preocupes si alguna vez no puedes dejar "review" (el que me preocupo soy yo, que pienso que ha ocurrido algo malo), que yo sé que, si alguna vez me dejases de leer porque te aburro, tú me lo comunicarías antes. Tú concéntrate en ti misma y preocúpate de tu hija y de salir adelante con tu enfermedad, que es ahora mismo lo más importante; ni MDUL, ni HP6, ni nada, lo importante es eso que acabo de referir. Y todo lo demás está en un segundo plano, aunque pendientes de ti. Cuídate mucho y, si alguna otra vez no puedes dejar un "review" porque estás en la playa, me alegraré por ti, ya que lo importante es que tú disfrutes. Un besazo enorme y no te preocupes: el proyecto «fotografía» va en camino.

**ISILLE BLACK**. Antes que nada, hola. Y antes que ninguna otra cosa, discúlpame la brevedad, que te voy a responder muy rápido porque tengo que colgar el capítulo, acabo de leer tu "review" y tengo una clase dentro de un cuarto de hora, tendré que salir pitando. No me importa que empieces a leer a partir de la segunda parte y que sea a partir de entonces cuando me vayas dejando los "reviews"; pero te vas a dejar colgadas muchas cosas que, seguramente, no comprenderás. Como sé que las leerás de todas formas, veré si encuentro tiempo para hacerte un pequeño resumen de cada capítulo desde el que te quedaste colgada para que no pierdas la honda. Y no te preocupes: el ver que encuentras ese tipo de soluciones me demuestra que sigues al tanto y que te preocupa el que pueda pensar que me has abandonado. Aunque en absoluto es así.De ese modo, imagino que pronto nos veremos; e imagino que entonces ya podré escribirte más por extenso. Un besazo y muchísimas gracias por ponerte de nuevo en contacto, sol.

**NAYRA**. ¡Al fin! Cierto, tu "review" era el que en esta ocasión más ganas tenía que leer, puesto que no todos los días actualizo un capítulo en el que figure como personaje una de mis lectoras favoritas. Antes de proseguir adelante, espero que me disculpes (como yo, no te quepa duda, he disculpado tu tardanza) la brevedad con que te escribiré: dentro de cinco minutos ¡tengo una clase, y, aunque sé que llegaré un poco tarde, no podré extenderme tanto como sería mi gusto. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? En fin, no importa, en serio, porque te hayas demorado un poco en dejar el "review", porque, por tarde que sea, siempre es bien aceptado. ¿Y cómo pensabas que iba a ser tan malo de ponerte de mortífaga, con lo que yo te aprecio... No, tenías que ser Sara Dumbledore, la sobrina de mi personaje favorito; eso es un honor viniendo de mí, la verdad. Lo cierto es que, aunque te haya matado (como imaginabas; es que de mí sólo se pueden esperar desgracias), todavía te mencionaré varias veces porque eres un personaje fugaz pero relevante: aquí vuelves a figurar, en el primero de la segunda parte y en el que estoy escribiendo actualmente. Espero que todos esos te gusten. ¿Que te he descrito como una reina? Tendré que releerlo, la verdad; en realidad, yo me limité a describir la foto que me pasaste. La virtud es tuya, no de mis palabras. Y yo sí creo que en la realidad, en el mundo de carne y hueso, serías capaz de hacer algo valeroso por aquellos que amas; quizá no tan arriesgado como esto, quizá, pero no te infravalores; lo que pasa es que, por fortuna, no has tenido el caso de que te pase nada parecido, y por ello no sabes si serás capaz. Me alegro, definitivamente, que no me hayas matado, ya que no eres mala, al contrario, y me alegra que tu personaje te haya gustado tanto como dices; para mí es todo un honor. Ahora sólo queda esperar el de Eva, je je. En fin, lamento la brevedad (en comparación con otras ocasiones), pero, aunque no me apetezca mucho ir a Semántica, debo ir; así, me despido fuertemente con un beso, guapetona.

(**DEDICATORIA**: El capítulo de hoy, no podía ser menos, se lo tenía que dedicar a Elena, que está en el hospital. Espero que te recuperes pronto, que te echo de menos y, como estás ansiando hacer, hay mucho por leer. Asimismo, tampoco puedo dejar de dedicároslo a todos los que estáis ahí detrás, que me habéis aguantado durante 55 capítulos. Os doy un aplauso desde mi escritorio.)

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

**CAPÍTULO LV (CICATRIZ)**

Remus había enmudecido ante aquella revelación, tras conocer aquellos versos del druida Merlín con los que, en un principio, no supo ni quiso relacionarse. Huyó corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a Dumbledore en emotiva soledad pero satisfecho y a Sorensen asombrado de su actitud, y se perdió entre la deambulante muchedumbre del callejón Diagon. Horas más tarde se pasaría por el despacho del director en Hogwarts para disculparse, pero nada le habló de cuanto acababa de confesarle, y Dumbledore, por no perturbarlo, tampoco nada le dijo. El mutismo del licántropo fue extremo: llegó a pensar que, ocultándoselo hasta a Helen, conseguiría encubrirlo ante sus propios ojos, lograría crear un proyecto de ficción en que su nombre no se vería involucrado en ningún confuso vaticinio. Por suerte para él, Helen no llegó a sospechar ni por asomo lo que le ocultaba en aquel largo mes que sentía como que la estaba traicionando; sólo Matt llegó a preguntarle un día que se encontraban los dos solos, pues Helen y Tonks habían salido con la niña a dar un paseo, si iba a tener él que morir para salvar a Harry. Su padre lo contempló fijamente, casi sin pestañear, pero no le respondió. Estaba tan asombrado que no acertó a encontrar las palabras.

Pero la ansiedad oprimió al fin su corazón y, afligido, cuando el sol se desgranaba ya maduro como el grano en la espiga, acudió a conseguir de Dumbledore las respuestas que anhelaba y que sólo en él podría encontrar. El anciano lo aceptó amablemente a pesar de que Remus y él se habían visto poco últimamente, y lo invitó a sentarse. No sabía cómo iba a desarrollarse su debate, pero la actitud de Dumbledore favorecería mucho las cosas.

–¿Crees que yo soy realmente el príncipe mestizo? –le inquirió serio, sin preámbulos.

El anciano asintió silenciosamente.

–¿Hace mucho tiempo que lo sabes?

Volvió a asentir sin atreverse a decir nada más.

Remus hundió la vista en el suelo apesadumbrado. Por un momento no dijo nada, asentando sus cábalas en su cabeza, pero al hablar lo hizo de la forma más cruel posible, y mucho le pesó el resto de su vida aunque no tardase en arrepentirse:

–Entonces, todo ha sido una mentira, todo un hipócrita fingimiento. No te preocupas de las personas, aunque finges hacerlo, sino del destino. Me amas como amas a Harry: sólo por lo que soy, sólo por lo que implico. La noche que me mordió el licántropo no fueron tu compasión ni tu buena voluntad los que te condujeron a la cabecera de mi cama, sino el deseo de ganarte la voluntad del príncipe mestizo. Por eso me adoptaste.

Dumbledore alzó la voz para hablar aquella vez, con un potencial y gravedad que a Remus le seguían conmoviendo al recordarlo. Enojado por sus hipótesis infundadas, le rebatió así:

–¡Remus¿Así recompensas mi bondad? –Se dejó caer fatigado sobre su silla aunque no deseaba mostrar ni pizca de aflicción o pesadumbre. Al hablar de nuevo su voz era más sosegada–: Oh, Remus. Cuánto desconsuelo me crean en el día de hoy tus palabras. Deberías haberme preguntado primero antes de afirmar todo eso tan categóricamente. –Ya entonces Remus comenzó a sentirse mal–. No hace tantos años que creo que puedes serlo.

–En... Entonces ¿por qué decidiste apadrinarme con sólo cuatro años?

Dumbledore se mostró esquivo. Se levantó, se sirvió un trago de _brandy_ y lo degustó un momento en los labios antes de tragarlo. Vuelto de espaldas al hombre, apoyando una mano contra la repisa de la chimenea, le respondió con una nueva pregunta:

–¿No te basta con lo que ya sabes: que le tenía un gran aprecio a tu madre, que fue alumna mía, y que tu padre me producía gran desconfianza?

Remus lo meditó un instante:

–No, no me basta. Nadie se hace cargo de otra persona, por incapacitada que sea, sólo por que le dé pena.

–¿Crees que fue la pena lo que me motivó a actuar como lo hice? –El licántropo acabó asintiendo–. La pena... –dijo Dumbledore para sí, como si lo meditase–. Naciste gravemente enfermo; no me mires así, sé que no lo sabes: tu madre prefirió no decirte nada. Ella temió por tu vida. Surgiste de su vientre redondo falto de sangre y menos quedaba cada vez a causa de las intensas hemorragias que sufrías interiormente casi a diario. Se hacía urgente una transfusión de sangre, los médicos lo sabían; pero, por desgracia, tu sangre es de una clase extraña, imposible de compatibilizar con la de casi todos los magos. Remus, hijo, mi sangre discurre dentro de ti desde que naciste. Yo hice anónimamente la donación, pero desde aquel día te vigilé más intensamente de lo que puedes imaginarte.

»No es de extrañar, por tanto, que, nada más conocer la noticia de tu mordedura, me personase yo mismo en el hospital para protegerte, para defenderte de tu padre, para consolar a Nathalie. Allí tumbado, tus ojos brillantes, tan inocentes, te parecías tanto a...

Aquella nueva revelación dejó a Remus momentáneamente mudo de la impresión. ¿Le quedaría acaso alguna más que confesarle, algo más que debería saber? En aquel momento no lo tuvo en consideración, pero, cuando los ojos se le cerraban, que ya se sabía de memoria los versos de Merlín, cayó en la cuenta de que, quizá, el penúltimo encerraba un significado que entonces le pasaba inadvertido. «Intra sus venas la magia de tres sangres en él mezcladas.» ¿Qué tendrían de especial las sangres muggle, mágica y licántropa que le conferían tal poder y que lo habían hecho objeto de un vaticinio que no había sucumbido al paso de los tiempos¿Y si todo ello lo ocasionó la sangre de Dumbledore...? «La magia de tres sangres...» «La magia...»

Pero ¿quién podía estar seguro de nada cuando veinte años más tarde el mismo Remus no podía saber a quién se refería exactamente el hechicero de «ánima mudada», si a lord Voldemort o a Tim Wathelpun?

Dumbledore hurgó en un cajón en busca de un pergamino que tendió a Remus. Le dijo que copiara y carraspeó preparándose. Le dictó el vaticino de Merlín demostrándole así que ya lo retenía en su memoria. Largo rato hablaron. Mucho tenía Dumbledore que explicarle.

«La oscuridad se cernirá sobre el orbe en días oscuros.» Desde el retorno de lord Voldemort, las tinieblas habían vuelto a apoderarse del cielo del mundo como ya lo hicieran en su primera monarquía de terror. Los días oscuros se habían desencadenado ya como una tormenta en las montañas.

«Un hechicero traerá el terror con su ánima mudada.» Lord Voldemort... Con su cuerpo semihumano, su alma ya no le pertenecía. Alma de serpiente que se muda tras cada nuevo asesinato. «Ánima mudada»...

«Príncipe mestizo será el omne con un poder que no ha ninguno.» Gran paciencia demostró Dumbledore ante la avalancha de preguntas con que el licántropo, tocando este punto, lo fustigó. Éste se preguntaba por qué tendría que ser él ese hombre, que qué poder poseía él que fuese digno de un príncipe. Pero había respuestas y Dumbledore las conocía: con ellas hizo entender a Remus que lo intuía todo desde que él tenía dieciocho años. Comenzó entonces a contemplar la posibilidad, cuando sus suegros le narraron la proeza. Obrar magia sin varita, sin ninguna ayuda de un agente externo: un gran poder, «un poder que no ha ninguno»; el mismo Voldemort, contra quien ya por entonces lidiaba Remus, le había reconocido que lo envidiaba por ello. A la hora de explicarle por qué Merlín había empleado la expresión "príncipe", el anciano se mostró más contundente que en ningún otro verso. Le sacó un grueso tomo de la librería y buscó un vocablo latino: «princeps», del que dijo proceder el actual de nuestra lengua. Constaba, claro está, el significado de "príncipe", pero, precediendo a éste, también "primero", "jefe" o incluso "guía". Remus asintió con firmeza sin saber si aquello dejaba de ser trascendente al final. Acabó de comentar aquel verso el director de Hogwarts diciéndole que él nunca antes había sospechado su prodigioso destino; que, al igual que con Harry, lo había querido y quería como se podía amar a una persona sin profecías de por medio. Y lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Intra sus venas la magia de tres sangres en él mezcladas.» La mágica de su padre, la muggle de los ancestros de su madre y la licántropa mezcladas entre sí con la sangre de Dumbledore, que lo había devuelto a la vida. Mestiza era su sangre y su epíteto también lo era.

«Nadie, sino él, podrá salvar al predestinado a vencer el mal pues por su mano no ha de morir.»

Nadie, sino él...

–¿Eso qué significa? –le inquirió inquieto el licántropo con la voz quebrada.

–Literalmente lo que dice –le respondió Dumbledore poniéndose en pie–. Que sólo el príncipe mestizo podrá salvar al predestinado a vencer el mal, es decir, a Harry. Pues por su mano no ha de morir.

–Entonces, si yo soy, como dices, el príncipe mestizo, el vaticinio ya ha tenido lugar. –Dumbledore no sabía a qué se refería–. En nuestro último encuentro Voldemort quiso matar a Harry, pero yo se lo impedí. Ya lo he salvado.

–Yo lo salvé en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia el año pasado y hace dieciséis Lily ya lo hizo, y nadie ha hablado nunca de nosotros –le repuso–. Entiende "salvar" como socorrer o ayudar y lo comprenderás más fácilmente; «nadie, sino él, podrá "socorrer" al predestinado a vencer el mal pues por su mano no ha de morir.» Opino que aún te queda un importante papel que jugar.

–Pe... Pero –tartamudeó Remus releyendo sus apuntes– ¿qué quiere decir lo de que por su mano no ha de morir?

Dumbledore arqueó sus cejas y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero parecía que no fuera a decir nada.

–¿Qué crees tú que quiere decirnos? –Remus lo pensó un instante pero acabó encogiéndose de hombros, negando con la cabeza–. Por su mano no has de morir. –Sonrió–. Me temo que serás el real adversario de Voldemort pues eres el único al que no puede matar. Tu poder te avala. Y también, claro, las numerosas ocasiones en que os habéis enfrentado y tú has salido intacto lo han confirmado.

–Pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones no fue más que la suerte lo que me libró de él –se quejó.

–O no. Desengáñate, Remus amado; así como Harry es el único que puede matarlo, tú eres el único al que él no puede matar. Por eso te teme tanto.

–¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

–No puedes. Mi opinión es ésta: tú eres el príncipe mestizo –aseguró convincentemente–. Y Voldemort la comparte, cosa que no hace sino dar mayor credibilidad a mis argumentos. Pero ¿y tú¿Tú qué opinas?

–¿Yo? Pienso que puedo serlo, pero... Pero ¡a la vez me resulta tan increíble! No son opiniones lo que quiero.

–Hay quien, quizá, pueda darte esas respuesta que me pides y que yo no puedo ofrecerte. Yo ya te he dicho... todo lo que sé.

Remus aguardó impacientemente.

–¿Quién? –le espetó al fin, inquieto–. Dime.

–Yo mismo la visité nada más salir de Hogwarts. Me habló de muchas cosas: algunas que habían pasado, otras que sucedían y muchas que habrían todavía de ocurrir; éstas ya se han cumplido. –El rostro del anciano se estremeció de pesadumbre que se ocupó unos segundos en ocultar–. El Oráculo se camufla en lo alto de un monte de Grecia en la ciudad de Delfos desde tiempos remotos. La pitia, la adivina, habita en él desde su fundación, o al menos eso se cuenta. También se cuenta que es inmortal; para cuando yo fui a verla ya era vieja como un olmo a la orilla de un arroyo y todavía hoy sigue viviendo, pero son patrañas esas que las dicen habladurías insensatas, que yo bien lo sé. Visítala, ése es mi consejo. Quizá ella te sea de más ayuda que este pobre viejo. Mas debes tener cuidado: ni al Bien ni al Mal responde, sólo a aquél que implore su consejo; nada comprenderás de cuanto te diga, o al menos ésa será tu impresión. –Sonrió–. Ella me habló de ti, pero yo entonces no supe a qué se refería; me dijo cosas por las que uno habría de sentirse muy orgulloso. –Su rostro se ensombreció–. Pero también me habló de esta hora, de cuando Fawkes se tiñese de sangre.

–¿Me acompañarás a Delfos, Dumbledore?

–No, no debo. El viaje al Oráculo se entiende como una mirada contemplativa del ego a la sabiduría, un ascenso de la mediocridad al conocimiento. Es un peregrinaje de contemplación, Remus querido: habrás de ir solo. –Lo contempló un momento con una mixtura de angustia y regocijo en su clara mirada–. Escúchala bien, recuerda cuanto te diga, busca alguna posible ambigüedad en sus palabras; ante todo, pregúntale si algo no te queda claro, aunque ella se mostrará esquiva. Oh, Remus, si yo pudiese evitarte el sufrimiento... –Se puso en pie como accionado por un muelle–. Voy a buscarte un mapa, lo tengo que tener por casa. Aguárdame un instante. –Se acercó a la chimenea–. En el templo no hay chimeneas. Ni siquiera es tal templo. La casa de magos más cercana está a quince kilómetros. Tendrás que llegar andando.

Arrojó un pellizco de polvos flu sobre el piso de cenizas y se desapareció engullido por una centelleante lengua de fuego verde. Remus se quedó un momento apático, observando cómo el último resplandor de color esmeralda se perdía por el hueco de la pared devolviéndola a la oscuridad. Tamborileó los nudillos sobre el escritorio deseando perder aquel sentimiento de angustia que lo ahogaba. Su áurea mirada, melancólica, se perdió recorriendo los dorados terrenos de Hogwarts por los que se derramaban los últimos rayos de sol vespertino al ponerse en pie. Acodado sobre el alféizar, un temor infundado ganaba terreno en él devorándole las entrañas; un nuevo orden había resurgido en su vida donde su sino manejaba los hilos de sus extremidades como un títere. Inquieto, apoderado de un feroz desasosiego, se paseó de un lado a otro del despacho de Dumbledore retorciendo el sombrero con que distraía a sus nerviosas manos.

Al pasar junto a una estantería de abajo a arriba llena de libros, reparó en algo que, al entrar, no le había llamado la atención. Tomó con cuidado la caja prismática de madera de palisandro entre sus manos y la observó con asombro; pasó su tacto por el grabado, al parecer tallado a mano, y sintió un escalofrío al hacerlo: un lobo de perfil, de erizado pelaje, inscrito en el interior del círculo que dibujaba una serpiente que se mordía la cola. Probó a abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

–¿Qué haces? –le inquirió Dumbledore.

El licántropo se volvió sobresaltado y de sus manos a punto estuvo de caer el cofrecillo de madera. Lo dejó en su lugar rápidamente, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a su mentor, que quizá estuviera enojado por haber traicionado su confianza al coger un objeto que allí tenía guardado. Pero Dumbledore no parecía que lo estuviese.

–Estate tranquilo, Remus. –Avanzó hasta él con un pergamino enrollado que dejó de paso sobre el escritorio y tomó la caja de madera que él acababa de devolver a su lugar–. Veo que esto ha llamado tu atención. Es lógico: todo lo que conlleva riesgo o peligro excita al hombre.

–¿Qué es? –le espetó vacilando, aproximándose para verlo más de cerca.

–El rabdonicio. Tu Rabdonicio. –El hombre no entendió a qué se refería, su rostro lo denotaba, pero Dumbledore no parecía dispuesto a permitirle que le preguntara–. No ha llegado todavía el día en que se despejen todas las incógnitas, ni siquiera consultando a la pitia de Delfos, eso me temo, mi querido hijo. Pero algún día otros abrirán esta caja y liberarán el poder que contiene: un emblema más que propio para un príncipe. Algo más maravilloso que la caja de Pandora: pues sólo contiene esperanza. Ahora ven, he de darte el mapa. –Remus se apartó mirando la caja con recelo una última vez; una caja con la que acabaría soñando algunas noches desde aquel día, a la que se aproximaba cauteloso y que conseguía abrir, pero, al descubrir su interior, un cegador reflejo plateado asomaba desde dentro y despertaba sobrecogido con la mano derecha engarrotada. Dumbledore dejó la caja en su sitio musitando: «Ya no queda ningún cabo suelto, estoy preparado», y lo condujo con su mano sobre su hombro hasta el escritorio–. Ten. Aquí tienes las indicaciones. Una vez te aparezcas en la aduana mágica de Grecia les solicitas ir a Delfos, a esta dirección. Después has de seguir el camino del mapa. Al final te esperará la luz; espero que la encuentres.

A Helen le sorprendió sobremanera la noticia del improvisado viaje que su marido había decidido haría solo. Lo ayudó a preparar su mochila en un silencio tan respetuoso como el que cualquiera habría guardado ante la noble figura de la anciana pitia, pero Helen no supo el motivo de su viaje hasta su regreso y su silencio sólo era rencor y rabia que reprimía. Lo acompañó, junto con el resto de la familia y Tonks, a la chimenea y lo despidió con un frío beso que sus labios apenas llegaron a imprimir sobre su mejilla.

Llegado a la casa de la que partiría para el templo de Delfos, el anciano matrimonio que en ella vivía, una agradable pareja rural con que apenas pudo ni supo comunicarse, lo invitó a queso y a leche que le mostraron satisfechos. Pero Remus, inquieto por los designios que Delfos le depararían, decidió partir aprisa. Les agradeció, usándose de trabada mímica y extraños aspavientos, su generosidad y les donó un galeón de oro por haber usado su chimenea, agradecido.

Tomó el camino que indicaba el mapa y que el mismo matrimonio le había señalado, una senda sin pérdida que atravesaba un bosquecillo y ascendía por donde el horizonte ya no permitía ver más. Transcurridos unos pocos kilómetros, el licántropo decidió hacer un alto, refrescarse y tomar algo con lo que aumentar sus fuerzas, pues hacía un rato tan solamente su mente se le había comenzado a nublar al recordar el jugoso y fresco queso que la senil pareja griega le había ofrecido. Sacó una colorada manzana de su mochila y la mordisqueó con apetito. Oteó en busca de una larga rama seca sobre la que apoyarse y reemprendió la marcha. A sus espaldas, alto se iba levantando el disco dorado de fuego.

Había concluido ya de asentar el astro su trono de oro en el cenit de la bóveda celestial cuando Remus coronó la cima del monte de Delfos. Una larga fila serpenteaba por el camino, aguardando, desde donde él llegaba hasta lo más alto, donde un frondoso árbol, el más grande de cuantos hubiera visto el licántropo en su vida, protegía a la anciana adivina del sofocante calor al que él no estaba acostumbrado. Poco pudo ver a la distancia que se encontraba: a la pitia sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, tan quieta como la estatua arcillosa de un majestuoso escriba egipcio; a sus siervos semidesnudos, bronceados sus cuerpos, que recogían frutos del árbol que sobrevivía a los tiempos y se los conducían a la mujer sobre brillantes bandejas que dejaban a su lado.

Soltó la mochila sobre un pedazo de seca hierba y se sentó a su lado, usando su mano a modo de visera para contemplar el largo paisaje árido y terroso del Fócida que se extendía en derredor de él. Entonces descubrió que quien le precedía en la cola era un japonés parlanchín, de sonrisa y asentimientos constantes, que pretendía hacerse entender con un mago musulmán que trataba de practicar su rígido rito de oración. ¿Cómo lograría comunicarse con la pitia, cayó en la cuenta. Los gestos ni las muecas le servirían para expresar la profundidad de sus cuitas. Por un rato aquello lo preocupó, pero, al cabo de las dos horas, fijo todavía en el sitio sobre el que se había dejado caer, sin más ropa que poder quitarse para desprenderse del asfixiante calor, hambriento, abandonó aquellos pensamientos al fin. No sabía cuánto tiempo más habría de aguardar hasta encontrarse finalmente ante la pitia, pero pensó que el mejor método era armarse de abundante paciencia.

La noche no lo sorprendió al caer pues largo rato llevaba esperando su venida. Hastiado, pensó que sólo unas decenas de metros había adelantado. Preparaba un incómodo cojín sobre el que reposaría su cabeza dispuesto a dormir unas horas cuando el japonés lo invitó a un mendrugo de pan. Remus le mostró su mochila para hacerle comprender que ya tenía comida. Sin embargo, el asiático insistió y Remus acabó aceptándolo. Se lo comió en silencio, devolviendo de cuando en cuando al japonés las sonrisas que éste le ofrecía. Una vez lo hubo acabado, se tumbó y el cansancio que tenía lo sumió pronto en un aletargado sueño.

El canto matinal lo despertó cuando el sol, rojo y grandioso, no había hecho sino despuntar. Recogió sus cosas, las introdujo en su hatillo y se puso en pie. Hubo de frotarse los ojos un par de veces antes de cerciorarse de lo que veía: al parecer, durante la noche, la pitia no había tomado descanso alguno y la fila había seguido avanzando; sólo unos metros lo distanciaban ya del inicio de la misma, unos metros que todavía hubieron de convertirse en varias horas de paciencia.

Al llegar su turno, recogió sus cosas y avanzó hasta el pie mismo del tronco milenario. La pitia, cuyas facciones arrugadas recogían la sabiduría de sus largos años de vida, lo esperaba con la cabeza gacha, con las manos sobre su regazo, sobre su rugoso manto de viejo esparto que la semejaba una honda raíz de la tierra. A cada momento echaba mano de los frutos que sus criados disponían a su alrededor conque nunca faltaba un bocado en su boca. Al apostarse frente a ella titubeó, dudó, mas la anciana, sin levantar siquiera la vista, le habló con un inglés muy cuidado y correcto desde su profunda voz, pozo de conocimiento.

–Remus Lupin. Ya tenía yo ganas de conocerte, cuitado muchacho. Remus Lupin de Inglaterra. El hombre que provocará el cisma en su casa y en la casa de sus padres. Mas me intriga por qué has acudido a mí cuando tu hermosa y docta mujer, Helen Lupin, es también sierva del destino. Cuida tu próximo encuentro con ella, que podría ser el último, de tan exitoso: tus palabras escuchará con emotiva excitación y de nuevo producirán en ella mella. –Se tomó una pausa–. Pregunta cuanto quieras, mas conoce de antemano que yo ya sé todo lo que te pesa y aflige, todo lo que me piensas inquirir.

–¿Por qué¿Acaso es cierto que el destino está escrito?

–En efecto, así es. Rubricado con letras de oro sobre la faz del disco solar, que Apolo, mi padre, mandó colocar en el tejado del universo para iluminar nuestras sendas. Mas nadie sabe leerlo ni siquiera se atreve, pues temen perder algo con lo que creen que no verán. –Levantó el rostro y sus grises ojos, medio entornados, no lo miraban, pues la pitia era ciega–. Empero, ten en cuenta que tu sino no se ha escrito sino sobre tus acciones, teniendo en cuenta cada una de tus decisiones. Tú, sólo tú puedes construir tu destino, piedra a piedra, conque conócete a ti mismo, aunque habrá decisiones más altas que nadie pueda soslayar, ni tú ni yo: la decisión del prójimo, la construcción de su propio destino. Tus ojos te devoran, muchacho de la noche; no sigas su consejo, por fiel que parezca, pues sólo mienten. Es a tu corazón, al que mandas callar, al que debes escuchar. Y en él están las respuestas que yo sólo puedo interpretar. Vive en la oscuridad y por doquier encontrarás la luz.

»Pero, pobre criatura, tú ya habitas en la oscuridad y la penumbra reina en tu alma, y no hay luz que te consuele ni que te alumbre, sólo soledad. ¿Qué astro habrá de gobernar sobre ti sino el disco argentado, reina de las estrellas? Un impulso más fuerte que el hambre y la sed, un instinto más afilado que el deseo; la madre de tus sufrimientos o, al menos, eso crees. Tu mordedura estaba predicha en el primer capítulo del sol de tu tierra, pues no en todas partes el rey de fuego áureo alumbra igual. A ella achacas tu carestía laboral. Y sufres, todo lo padeces. Muchacho, tu negra alma que confinas a la soledad pronto será expuesta a la luz. Pero no habrás de dejar de padecer cuantos días te restan de vida. En verdad te digo que no se cumplirá un año desde la fecha de hoy sin que antes experimentes un nuevo dolor.

–¿De qué se trata¿Qué es?

–Las ruedas se han accionado, mi pequeño muchacho, las ruedas de la diosa Fortuna. Nadie las puede detener, ni aun conociendo lo que está por ocurrir. Su lento discurrir ha derramado su sangre, ya lo he vaticinado antes. Pero, en viviendo en la luz, la oscuridad no se cernirá sobre los cuerpos cuando sus ojos se eclipsen. Tenlo siempre presente: vive en la luz en todo momento y centellearás sobre la oscuridad de los demás, opaca e irascible. Mas cuando creas que toda luz es sólo el reflejo del sol sobre tus lágrimas, cuando creas que has abandonado la luz para caminar entre tinieblas por la casa de tus padres, cuando creas que tus profundas raíces se infestan a causa de la podredumbre que ocupa tus ramas, entonces más que nunca busca la luz, busca la verdad, y comprende que no es sino la pobreza de la tierra que te dio vida la que cubre de corrupción tus miembros.

–No entiendo nada de lo que me está refiriendo –repuso.

–Pero, ya antes de venir, el joven maestro Dumbledore te previno sobre esto. Te alertó para que estuvieras muy atento. Mas no esperabas que tu destino fuese a ser el más complejo de cuantos me he visto obligada a hablar. Lo que quiero decir, muchachito, es que, llegado el momento que se antojara de aflicción y desesperación, no te contentes con lo que tus ojos maldicientes te digan; busca la verdad. Halla la verdad que se encuentra por debajo de la carne, en el lugar más recóndito de nuestro ser, donde los ojos no pueden ver, sino sólo el corazón. Y, cuando la encuentres, un par de ojos volverán a apreciar la luz después de que la sombra de la oscuridad lo ocupara durante diez años. –La anciana sonrió, con su invidente mirada perdida en lo infinito–. Hechos estos preámbulos, hazme tu consulta. Dime qué te ha traído aquí.

–No sé si lo sabrá, pero el druida Merlín escribió unos versos en un libro autobiográfico suyo en que habla de un tal príncipe mestizo y Dumbledore opina...

–¡Oh, sí, lo recuerdo! –exclamó emocionada–. El hombre con un poder que no tiene ninguno –recitó–. ¿Así que Dumbledore te lo ha contado al fin? –Dibujó la anciana una sonrisa–. Ya le dije yo la tarde que me visitó que dos serían las profecías que él resolvería. Empero, él te ha mentido: antes incluso de que tú cumplieses la mayoría de edad ya llegó él a sospechar que podías ser el príncipe mestizo, mas no tenía ninguna prueba con que la luz pudiese ganarle lugar a la oscuridad, sólo hasta que confesaste tu increíble poder al poco tiempo de salir de la escuela de magia. Mas no por ello fue una falacia el cariño que te ofreció, pues hijo podía llamarte sin que su corazón titubeara, porque, como él mismo te ha confesado, ya te amaba antes de esa noche de luna llena en que tu destino se cumplió.

–Entonces ¿por qué me ha mentido?

–Por temor a que no lo creyeses, pues injustamente lo atacaste antes de que pudiera siquiera explicarse. ¿Me equivoco? –Se sonrió levemente–. Y por ser tan humilde como es, que hombre más noble no se ha conocido, que guardará silencio hasta su muerte a fin de que lo que los hombres han olvidado no te haga verlo con otros ojos, con otra luz, aunque vivas en oscuridad. Y por una aflicción que lo atormenta similar en parte a una que tú vivirás dentro de muchos años.

»Pero, lindo efebo, no es a eso a lo que has venido. Es para saber si eres o no el príncipe mestizo. –Remus asintió con vehemencia–. Y ¿qué importa eso¿Qué nueva luz te ofrecerá¿Qué oscuridad disipará?

–Pero... –masculló el licántropo.

–¿Acaso negarías tu ayuda al niño Potter por no ser el mencionado príncipe¿Eh? –Remus cabeceó. La pitia, a pesar de no ver, se sonrió–. El conocer ese designio te abriría las puertas a nuevas revelaciones y tus ojos no estarían preparados para la luz que, de pronto, entraría, cegándolos. Cuatro sangres fluyen por ti; tres en tu esencia, la cuarta añadida, pero real. –Enarcó las cejas tomando una honda bocanada de aire–. Cinco veces has escapado de las manos del gobernador de las tinieblas, suficientes para que cualquiera se viese bajo una nueva luz. Mas tú no terminas de confiar en ti mismo.

La anciana pitia se puso en pie y Remus la imitó. Se acercó la adivina hasta el licántropo y apoyó sus delicadas manos rugosas como un viejo papel estrujado sobre sus hombros.

–Muchacho, crees ahora que ésa es la mayor y más trascendente preocupación que has tenido nunca¡y que has incluso de tener! Esto será una trivialidad en la nueva andadura que comenzarás al bajar esta colina. Lo esencial: buscar la verdad, pues todo la tiene, escondida a mayor profundidad o no, pero existe.

»Ahora márchate. Vuelve a tu hogar. Sé que piensas que nada te he resuelto, que te marchas sumido en las sombras, pero no es así. Un día, toda tu cabeza cubierta de nieve, abrirás los ojos y recordarás mis palabras y verás la luz y todo, al fin, habrá pasado. Todas las respuestas están a tu alcance, ante tus ojos. Incluso la de si eres ciertamente o no el príncipe mestizo. Merlín dijo toda la verdad, oculta en la primera letra de cada verso. Ahora vete, Remus de Inglaterra. Algún día volveré a escuchar tu nombre, lo sé.

Remus recogió su mochila, se la echó al hombro y le susurró a la pitia un trémulo adiós al oído antes de descender el monte. Pasó junto a sus compañeros de fila sin mirarlos casi, sin despegar apenas la vista del suelo, arrastrando los pies y levantando una cortina de polvo a casa paso. Algunos le dieron palmadas de despedida en la espalda, otros lo miraban sin más. Mas descendía por inercia sin pensar en que, en cómo o por dónde lo hacía, ya que su mente la había dejado atrás conversando aún con la pitia, repasando los puntos de su parlamento. Recordaba vagamente lo que le había dicho, unas vagas frases conservaba. Aunque no hacía más que unos minutos que la había visto, que la había dejado, una gran confusión lo embargaba. Se preguntaba qué habría querido decir la anciana pitia con toda aquella parafernalia de símbolos e imágenes que él no podía comprender y que no creía fuera a ser capaz de entender nunca.

Harto de darle vueltas en la mente sin fundamento, decidió poner en práctica su última sugerencia. Sin detenerse en el camino, rememoró, recitó los versos del druida Merlín para constatar la primera letra de cada uno de ellos. «Reescrivo estos uersos ca por perdidos los primeros tengo»: "R"; «en el incendio que mis enimigos prouocaron en mi casa»: "E"; «me asaltó durmiendo ha quince annos ya un suenno»: "M"; «un vaticinio qui fizo en mí grant confusión grand mannana»: "U"; «siete días e siete noches nítido su rostro pude ver»: "S"; «la oscuridad se cernirá sobre el orbe en días oscuros»: "L"; «un hechicero traerá el terror con su ánima mudada»: "U"; «príncipe mestizo será el omne con un poder que no ha ninguno»: "P"; «intra sus venas la magia de tres sangres en él mezcladas»: "I"; «nadie, sino él, podrá salvar al predestinado a vencer el mal pues por su mano no ha de morir»: "N"... Remus Lupin... «Príncipe mestizo será el omne», Remus Lupin, «con un poder que no ha ninguno.»

Remus se sorprendió de que, cuando al fin la intriga había dado paso a la certeza, ningún temor albergara su pecho inflamado de incertidumbre.

Cuando llegó a casa tras dos días fuera del hogar, lejos de su casa y de la de sus padres, lo primero que hizo fue besar los rostros rubicundos, las mejillas sonrosadas de sus hijos. Su mujer lo recibió con una sonrisa frágil y quebradiza que se tornó en angustia cuando el licántropo la abrazó con fuerza y derramó sobre su hombro las lágrimas que el peso de la responsabilidad que aceptaba libremente, del cargo de conciencia que pesaba sobre él por haberle ocultado aquel secreto aquellas largas semanas, le habían hecho al fin estallar.

–¿Qué te pasa, oh, Remus? No soporto verte así.

–Helen. –Sus cálidas manos abrazaron sus mejillas por las que, cual una catarata, se derramaba el agua de sus abiertos ojos con el gran sufrimiento que verlo llorar le causaba–. Tengo algo que contarte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente de su retorno, sin demora, visitó el licántropo a Dumbledore en su despacho de Hogwarts. Corto fue su disgusto y fugaz su ira para con el amable anciano, ya que había aprendido que daban igual los motivos por los que éste le hubiera ofrecido su cariño, que lo hubiera engañado, que él sabía que bajo su aliento había sido amado y protegido entre sus manos como en nadie, sólo en su madre. La pitia le había dicho que él lo había querido incluso antes de ser mordido y Remus lo sabía: el amor, si es ficticio, no deja la huella que en su corazón tenía ya marcada, honda e imborrable, para siempre. El anciano de larga barba blanca lo recibió con una grata sonrisa, ajeno a los pensamientos que agolpaban la cabeza de Remus mientras atravesaba la puerta. Le refirió ante su ansia de saber las revelaciones de la pitia como buenamente pudo recordarlas, aunque sin tanta palabrería ni ocultamiento, pero al llegar al punto en que habían hablado de él, sonriendo, omitió el pasaje y continuó adelante.

–Así que ¿nada más te dijo? Vaya... Y tampoco queda duda ya de que tú eres el príncipe mestizo.

–Eso parece. Por ello, Dumbledore, quisiera pedirte un favor.

–Pide por esa boca.

–Que me permitas que Harry pase este verano en mi casa.

Dumbledore, reclinándose hacia atrás, lo sopesó con aspecto de meditación.

A los pocos días aguardaba Remus en el andén nueve y tres cuartos que Harry bajara del expreso de Hogwarts. Nada le había dicho al chico de su decisión, quien esperaría encontrarse en la estación con sus abominables tíos muggles, a quienes el licántropo les había enviado una lechuza con la que, imaginaba, los había hecho los hombres más felices del mundo: deseaba ver la cara que Harry pondría al verlo allí. Se apeó del vagón con rostro huraño y ojos enrojecidos, mezcla de la alegría que le producía compartir aquellos últimos momentos con sus mejores amigos y la aflicción de tener que regresar a Privet Drive; aún no había descubierto entre la sonriente multitud a Remus esperándolo.

–¡Estamos aquí, Ron! –vociferó la señora Weasley–. ¿Qué tal, Harry querido?

–Bien. Disculpa¿has visto a mis tíos?

Alguien rozó su hombro y el chico se volvió.

–¡Remus! –exclamó y lo abrazó pues no lo había vuelto a ver desde que partiera de su casa–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Ayudarte con tu equipaje. Aún no sé muy bien cómo lo vamos a hacer con Tonks en casa, pero podrías instalarte en el sofá-cama si quieres; es muy cómodo, mágicamente cómodo diría yo. Si quieres pasar el verano en mi casa, claro.

Que no le salieran las palabras a Harry a Remus no le importó; la luz que inundó sus facciones de improviso fue suficiente gratificación. Lo ayudó a montar el baúl sobre el carrito que había solicitado y empujó de él al tiempo que discurrían por la estación conversando con los Weasley y con los tímidos padres de Hermione, con una mano sobre su hombro como solía hacer con su hijo.

Al salir, cuando ya se encontraban los dos solos, Harry, sin pretender parecer ingrato, le preguntó cómo estaría a salvo en su caso si Dumbledore le había dicho que Voldemort exclusivamente no podía atacarlo en el hogar de su tía. Remus, observándolo cómplicemente, le ofreció por única respuesta:

–Tranquilo, yo te salvaré.

Helen lo recibió como una madre que acoge a su hijo, más que como la madrina que para él representaba. Lo estrechó entre sus cálidos brazos y besó sus ruborizadas mejillas con sus labios de ternura. La eufórica Tonks lo recibió con semejante muestra de afecto y Harry, un poco desbordado, dijo que iba a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. Allí, sin más compañía que la de su soledad, sonriéndose, se felicitó a sí mismo por su suerte cuando un rato atrás creía que a aquellas horas estaría con los Dursley, solo y melancólico. Al saber Matt de su llegada, corrió a su encuentro y asaltó su agradecida soledad en la cocina considerando que había regresado su compañero de juegos del mes anterior. Lo sorprendió con un hondo y abarcador abrazo. Después sacó a la pequeñita y preciosa Nathalie de la cunita y también la abrazó sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

La pequeña criatura, el pequeño rayo de luz de esperanza, se había convertido en uno de los pilares sobre el que Remus sostenía su fortaleza, pues al lado de sus grandes ojos castaños y ovalados como avellanas, al lado de su nariz respingona, al lado de sus labios que se despegaban para producir sus primeros sonidos, de los que ella misma se sorprendía y emocionaba, al lado de sus simpáticas manos de deditos cortos y rechonchitos que ascendían inquietas como atrapando un sueño, al lado de sus pies sabrosos que se llevaba a la boca en su flexibilidad pueril, el licántropo conseguía incluso olvidar el nuevo cargo de responsabilidad que sobre él había caído.

El señor Nicked no podía separarse ni por un momento de ella, la observaba ensimismado, tanto la quería, que en ella había reemplazado a la adorada princesita que su yerno le había conseguido hurtar, como Paris había raptado a Helena de manos de su esposo Menelao, aunque, bien es cierto, no era el mismo vínculo de unión el del muggle con su hija que el de la espartana con el hermano del ambicioso Agamenón que permitan hacer tal parangón. Le ofrecía su grueso dedo índice y la inocente Nathalie lo oprimía entre su puñito con una fuerza que a él se le antojaba inusitada para su edad («¡esto es cosa de magia!») y agitaba la mano para que lo soltara, pero, cual unas pinzas, cual un cangrejo que no dejase de reír, el bebé no lo soltaba y Matthew gritaba y lloraba pataleando hasta que la niña, compungida y asustada, rompía en llanto también y lo liberaba al fin. Corría entonces la señora Nicked para ver qué había pasado y, cuando su marido le explicaba con gran sofoco y numerosos aspavientos lo ocurrido, ella se iba tras haberle propinado una sonora colleja maldiciendo:

–¡Oh, cállate, tremendísimo muggle!

Al momento el abuelo se reconciliaba con la nieta, que no podía atender sus carcajadas solitarias sin participar de sus juegos, sin agitar sus sonajeros ni hacerle pedorretas en el vientre; mas, con la última, tanta agitación le dio a la niña que le proporcionó al muggle una menuda patada en todo el morro y éste corrió por toda la casa agitando los brazos, llevándose las manos a la boca al tiempo que gritaba que su nieta lo había agredido, que le había echado todos los dientes abajo; corrió de nuevo la señora Nicked presta a atenderlo, pero al ver su dentadura tan íntegra como siempre se marchó enfadada, vociferando. El señor Nicked volvía a aproximarse al carrito, tentando a la suerte, y, reconciliado de nuevo con ella, reanudaban sus juegos: se tapaba la cara con sus grandes manos y exclamaba "¿dónde estás?" y se descubría para regocijo de la niña, que batía las manos loca de excitación. Pero, a la cuarta vez que lo hizo, Nathalie lo agarró del espeso bigote y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, produciendo un nuevo alarido en el muggle que en el bebé fueron carcajadas hilarantes.

–Si no te gusta mi bigote –le dijo en un susurro, como si temiera que lo estuvieran escuchando–, lo siento; no me lo pienso afeitar.

Y la niña volvió a sonreír, gesto que se torció en mueca hasta que se puso roja como un tomate.

–¡Helen! –llamó a voces el muggle a su esposa–. Alguien se ha hecho caquita, y no he sido yo. Ups, cómo huele.

El día que cumplió cinco meses, mientras dormía tranquila ajena al mundo, se produjo el ataque. Remus no llegó a saber nunca cómo la Orden Tenebrosa había acabado por descubrir el paradero de Harry: quizá sus mortífagos lo habían vuelto a espiar, quizá la intuición los había conducido correctamente a la madriguera donde el conejito asustado, el perseguido, estaría más a salvo bajo la protección de la madre loba que lo había adoptado. Helen, mientras atravesaba la sala de estar con Nathalie llorando en sus brazos y Matt sollozando cogido de su mano, precedida por Tonks que, muy seria, protegía a Harry con su propio cuerpo, supo qué debía de haber sentido su difunta amiga Lily la madrugada que lord Voldemort usurpó con su pérfida sombra la calma del valle de Godric; también hubiera sacrificado su propia vida si el malvado hechicero hubiera puesto en peligro la de sus dos hijos. En el salón accionó hacia abajo, como se tira de una palanca, la argolla de aderezo del muro de la chimenea, tal como Dumbledore le había explicado que se hacía. Con el ruido hueco que produce algo al ser succionado, surgió una puerta de roble arquitrabada en medio de la pared, desapareciendo la susodicha argolla, que Helen empujó con prisa, impaciente. Tonks hizo pasar a Harry, después a Matt, que descendió a saltitos las escaleras, nervioso, que nacían del tranco mismo de la puerta recién aparecida y se perdían en la oscuridad del estrecho pasillo de piedra por el que habían de bajar; presionó a Helen para que bajase, pues el pensamiento de ésta había retornado de sus hijos a Remus al dejar a los primeros a salvo y quería volver a socorrerlo. Tonks la agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo.

–Baja, Helen –le imploró procurando bajar la voz–. Remus nos ha dicho que nos pongamos a salvo. Baja, por favor...

Dubitativa, traspasó al fin el umbral. Tonks, no sin antes echar un último vistazo por encima del hombro, accedió al interior del refugio y sepultó la entrada. Fuera, al cerrar la joven auror el grueso portón de roble, se disolvió éste como una mancha bajo el agua y blanca volvía a relucir toda la pared sin señal alguna que evidenciara que sólo un instante atrás se abría una puerta en ella, sólo la oscura argolla de adorno que pasaba de nuevo casi desapercibida.

El licántropo estaba en la habitación del matrimonio gestionando unos papeleos cuando se produjo el ataque. Tomó al bebé en brazos, que dormía en su cunita y que se había puesto a llorar de improviso, y salió con él al pasillo. Al mismo tiempo salió Helen del cuarto anexo y su marido le tendió a Nathalie sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

–¿Qué ha sido ese temblor? –le espetó la mujer–. ¿Adónde se supone que vas?

–Es lord Voldemort –le respondió–. Baja al jardín y alerta a Harry. Tonks y Matt están con él. –Una mirada roja como la sangre se apareció en el cuarto de invitados. Al verlo ya allí, Remus gritó–: No te expongas. ¡Corre, haz lo que te he dicho! Salvaos.

–¿Y tú? –tartamudeó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Yo estaré bien, recuerda lo que te dije.

La mujer asintió y se refugió en el cuarto del que Remus había salido para conjurar un traslador con que poderse desaparecer con la niña pues bajar la escalera no podía al tenerse que exponer ante Voldemort ni tampoco desaparecerse con Nathalie en sus brazos.

El hechicero avanzó blandiendo en su mirada una ira y un terror indefinibles al tiempo que en su varita, una amenaza de color verde. Remus se parapetó tras un escudo de plata que al punto pudo conjurar, escudo que se resquebrajó en miles de brillantes pedazos que cayeron como estrellas; pero la maldición se había desvanecido ya. Alerta, el licántropo pronunció un maleficio nada más se deshizo el escudo ante él, pero Voldemort, que no estaba desprevenido como su contrario imaginaba, se desapareció justo a tiempo, apareciéndose al instante detrás de él. Los rayos que ambos lanzaron chocaron entre sí y salieron despedidos rebotando contra los muros.

–Nadie usurpa en mi casa y sale impune, ni siquiera tú, lord Voldemort.

–Ésta no es tu casa ni la casa de tus padres –exclamó furioso, lanzándole una nueva maldición de la que Remus consiguió defenderse a tiempo–. Ni la has heredado ni te pertenece, así como tampoco el poder que en ella habita.

–No existe más poder que el que en mí existe.

Voldemort, al escuchar aquellas palabras, abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que parecían dos culebras de fuego que cobraran vida. Extendió su varita y surgió de ella un viento huracando que se extendió por el corredor como una corriente electrificada de muerte y de miedo, que golpeó el pecho del licántropo y lo lanzó por la escalera, por donde rodó como sin fin. Aprovechando que se encontraba en el suelo desorientado y magullado, el hechicero tenebroso le lanzó una maldición desde lo alto de la escalera, pero el licántropo se desapareció a tiempo, reapareciendo, como había hecho el otro hacía un instante, detrás de él, tan sólo a unos centímetros, conque pudo empujarlo por las escaleras a tiempo que le susurró con saña:

–No puedes matarme. Por tu mano no habré de morir.

De bruces caía Voldemort contra los escalones, pero su cuerpo quedó en nada, su túnica se hizo viento y sus ojos desaparecieron para volverse a manifestar en el centro del salón. Sonriendo con autosuficiencia dijo:

–Tampoco tú puedes matarme a mí. No has sido predestinado para ello.

Corriendo bajó el mago las escaleras.

–Pero sí lo he sido para salvar al que nos librará de ti. Juntos podremos.

Ningún descanso tuvieron sus varitas, que seguían lidiando como dos agresivas serpientes ignívomas que iban adquiriendo calor del mismo fuego que escupían conscientes de que ninguna podría ser envenenada por el mordisco de la otra. Pero eran sus voces, sus palabras, mucho más afiladas, las que ciertamente queríanse envenenar.

–Ya veo que el viejo Dumbledore te ha contado al fin los secretos del antiguo druida Merlín. Pero ¿acaso crees que te ha revelado todos sus misterios, todos los secretos que aún mantiene bajo su apariencia de amable anciano? Pero ¿acaso crees que has de ser necesariamente tú el príncipe mestizo? Habrías de ser un gran iluso.

–Confío más en la seguridad de la pitia de Delfos que en los intentos de distraerme de una estúpida cobra.

Una sombra reptaba por el suelo, una sombra de luz, de luz violeta, aparentemente sin vida, cuya morada había abandonado para lanzar uno de sus últimos ataques a fin de proteger el mundo del que procedía. Silenciosa, pasando por detrás de los muebles con el fin de pasar inadvertida, su brillo aumentaba al acercarse al foco que le dio vida y al que había pretendido hacérsela perder. Bajo su estampado malva, unos brillantes ojos transparentes que se abrían al mundo como los de un bebé al salir del útero materno, ojos que no existían antes y que habían despertado con el nacimiento de su poder. Su lento transcurrir la acercó al fin al centro de la lucha, cuyos rayos resplandecían sobre su superficie como una tormenta plateada. De un salto, la luz se encaramó al brazo del hechicero, al que oprimía como muerde a su presa un can, y éste no pudo librarse de su lazo por más que agitó su miembro; la violácea luz recubría el antebrazo de Voldemort, que observaba atónito aquel prodigio sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo, llegando al fin hasta los largos y afilados dedos que sostenían su varita. Cuando su brillo rozó su madera, lord Voldemort supo que algo tendría que hacer, que, de lo contrario, su varita estallaría en miles de astillas y su arma se consumiría aquella mañana cualquiera sin más gloria que la que un canto épico le podría devolver. Mas la luz lo devoraba; nada quedaba por hacer, sólo huir. En un último intento desesperado, alocado, blandió su brazo poseído gritando: "¡cruciatus!", pero la luz se convirtió en escudo, en trampa mortal, impidiendo que la maldición saliese, haciéndola rebotar; como el más ácido veneno, por su brazo se extendió el daño que él mismo había producido y que se fue apoderando de su cuerpo con la velocidad del aguijonazo del alacrán mientras su varita se escurría entre sus dedos absorbida por la luz. El dolor remitió cuando, en un último instante de lucidez, sus dedos consiguieron con firmeza sostener un momento su varita y pudo desaparecerse, precipitándose contra el suelo la luz como una masa informa de fugaces estrellas que parecieron separarse entre sí al chocar contra el suelo. Como un charco de agua que no tiene tiempo para esperar a secarse, la luz se filtró por entre las juntas de las lozas de camino a su refugio, de vuelta a la tabla suelta del sótano.

Asombrado, incrédulo, el licántropo había quedado petrificado, con la varita levantada en actitud de ataque, aún no repuesto de lo acaecido, esperando todavía poder alcanzar a su enemigo invisible, fugado del dolor y de la adversidad. Entendiendo que podía regresar de un momento a otro y podría atacarlo por sorpresa, no guardó su varita ni en un rato osó librar a su familia, que a varios metros por debajo del suelo comenzaba a temerse lo peor al no recibir ninguna respuesta, por no querer Remus manifestar la ubicación del refugio secreto y poner en peligro a Harry y al resto. Y es que éste temía que Voldemort pudiera sorprenderlo con la puerta secreta del muro abierta o accionando la argolla suspendida de la pared.

Pero al rato se dejó arrastrar por la evidencia. Su enemigo no regresaría, pues grande era el temor que comenzaba a empollar en su pecho; y él deseaba estrechar a los suyos de nuevo entre sus brazos después del ingente miedo que había sentido, además de para tranquilizarlos. Echó mano de la argolla de hierro y esta vez ante sus ojos la puerta de roble volvió a aparecer. La abrió y un velo de oscuridad le salió al encuentro.

–¡Lumos!

Puso un pie sobre el primer escalón reflectando sobre los muros de piedra un intenso haz de luz blanquecina. Sus pasos se perdían por una espiral que se le antojaba infinita. A cada poco un nuevo requiebro en su descenso, un torcer que deseaba el último para poderse reencontrar con su familia, y tras cada uno de ellos, una nueva sombra que él disipaba blandiendo ante sí el haz de luz que desprendía su varita. Sus pasos reverberaban fantasmagóricamente. Arrastrándose por el impulso gritó:

–¿Helen?

Una voz ahogada, visiblemente emocionada, como rota en lágrimas de felicidad, respondió más abajo:

–¡Remus¿Estás bien, Remus¡Oh, Remus! Ya subimos, espéranos.

El licántropo oyó pasos precipitados, pasos que se aproximaban. A la primera que vio fue a Helen con Nathalie en sus brazos, que lo estrechó contra su pecho y acarició su pelo como si hiciese muchísimo tiempo desde que se separaron. Seguidamente venían los otros, que también mostraron grandes señas de afecto hacia el licántropo. Harry, por su parte, parecía desfallecido, pues sus manos y su rostro tenía faltos de color.

–Oh, cariño¿por qué te has demorado tanto? Me has tenido tan preocupada. Pero ¿estás bien, no¿No te ha pasado nada, no?

–No, no...

–¿Qué ha pasado con Quién–Tú–Sabes? –le espetó Tonks con ansiedad.

–Lo ha atacado la luz violeta del sótano.

–¿La luz violeta? –repitió Helen.

El hombre asintió.

–Y ¿le has lanzado alguna maldición a Voldemort? –le preguntó su esposa–. ¿La maldición de la tortura, por ejemplo?

–No, yo no fui –contestó–. Fue él a sí mismo porque... Pero ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

–Por Harry –explicó Tonks.

Todas las miradas se desplazaron hacia Harry, especialmente la de Remus, que contempló cómo la entrecortada respiración del muchacho iba dejado espacio a las palabras.

–Lo vi –refirió–. Creía que mi cicatriz iba a estallar, me retorcí de dolor. Por un momento dejé de ver nada, pero no fue así: te vi a ti, Remus, y la luz que trepaba por mi brazo y sentí cómo me retorcía contra ella y contra el dolor de la maldición. La conexión... ¡Cada vez es más intensa!

–No te preocupes, Harry –le dijo Remus refugiándolo en su abrazo–. Yo estoy aquí para salvarte. Nada malo te va a pasar.

El chico quiso sentirse un poco mejor, pero no lo consiguió.

–Quizá haya llegado el momento de explicarle lo que sabes sobre el príncipe mestizo –opinó Helen. Harry los observó con candente mirada, bien inocente–. Sabes que no es conveniente ocultarle las profecías que circulan sobre él.

–Claro, lo haré –consintió Remus–, pero antes debería ir a hablar con Dumbledore; debería referirle con urgencia cuanto ha pasado aquí.

Helen se mostró de acuerdo.

Llegaron por fin al término de la pétrea escalera en espiral y Remus abrió la puerta de roble, que apareció nítida y palpable al otro lado para dejarlos pasar. El hombre sostuvo la puerta hasta que todos la hubieron traspasado y después la cerró, haciéndola desaparecer de nuevo.

–¿Qué había allí abajo, en el refugio? –preguntó curioso a su mujer.

–Nada, telarañas sobre todo y cosas viejas. Antiquísimos muebles cubiertos de polvo y lienzos rajados. De los cuadros provenía un llanto casi inaudible, como maldito; que te diga Tonks si no. Debieron de pertenecer a los últimos propietarios. No sé, era todo muy extraño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry disimuló durante el resto del mes su miedo, su ansiedad, el desasosiego con que se levantaba cada mañana y que le hacía vagar por la casa de Remus como un fantasma. Seguía pesando sobre él el ataque del once de agosto; la carita de pena que se acentuaba en el pequeño Matt, el llanto de Nathalie que en su alma había hecho un desgarro vivo. Temía que pudiera volver su temible enemigo para poner fin a aquella traba que tanto se le resistía, pero Voldemort creía haber despertado el dormido poder de aquella casa, un poder que tanto recelaba pero con el que, a un tiempo, tanto había soñado. Nadie le hablaba ya sobre el ataque, nadie osaba decir nada de lord Voldemort, y Harry se refugiaba en su propio silencio, consciente de que seguiría poniendo en peligro más y más vidas ajenas hasta que no arriesgara la suya propia.

Se pensaba el muchacho que dejaría la melancolía, su malestar, como se olvida una capa al embarcarse en un largo viaje, al tomar el uno de septiembre el expreso camino de Hogwarts por última vez. Mas no sabía Harry que ni la ociosidad del castillo ni la continuada presencia de sus mejores amigos conseguiría aliviar su ánimo afectado, que en su interior había comenzado a germinar como una especie de maldición que lo sumiría en pesar y lo conduciría a su propia destrucción.

Al principio tan sólo Remus iba a acompañarlo a King's Cross, pero Helen decidió unírseles y, para ello, le cambió el turno a una compañera de planta. Mas, a última hora, también Matt decidió acudir pues, además de querer despedir a su amigo, al que lo habían hecho querer como a un primo, como un "primo merodeador" le habían dicho, muy triste de que no pudiese estar para su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, ansiaba ver el extraño funcionamiento de la entrada al andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación por la que, al año siguiente, también él cruzaría para no regresar hasta dentro de unos meses.

–Te vendrás a casa en Navidad –le dijo Remus a Harry–. Y no te preocupes por nada, Dumbledore está allí. Y, mientras no me digas lo contrario o cambies la hora, nos seguiremos viendo los jueves; si quieres, claro está.

Lo ayudaron a subir el baúl al vagón y lo despidieron agitando sus manos desde el andén, a un paso del raíl que les arrebataba al que era como su tercer hijo, el más desdichado por entonces de los magos de su mundo que no encontraría paz más que en lo inevitable. Harry los despidió con la cabeza asomada por la ventanilla estirando mucho el brazo para hacerse ver. Remus comprendió entonces cuánto le costaba despegarse de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Remus descubrió que su hijo pequeño dejaba de serlo para entrar en la edad adulta, éste había cumplido los diez años recientemente y se regocijaba de que su edad tuviera ya dos cifras, signo que indicaba, o eso al menos pensaba el chico, que ya era "mayor". Sin embargo, el que hubiera cumplido los diez años era para el licántropo signo de que había comenzado la forzosa cuenta atrás de los meses que restaban aún, cada vez menos, para que Matt se fuese a estudiar a Hogwarts y ya sólo lo viesen durante las que se le antojaban, ahora más que nunca, unas escasas vacaciones. El mago estaba en el dormitorio con la niña sobre la cama, boca arriba, y Matt a su lado arrodillado sobre el suelo con los brazos apoyados en el filo del colchón. Nathalie se había hecho caca, le había explicado papá, y era necesario cambiarla; y él, que era un chico bien curioso, le expresó su intención de acompañarlo. Remus le quitó el pañal y la niña, como liberada de improviso, rompió a reír como acostumbraba tapándose su boquita con sus blanquitas manitas de muñeca de porcelana. Matt dijo "qué asco" y Remus rio también.

–Anda, Matt –le dijo–, alárgame los polvos de talco para que se los eche a tu hermana.

Se los dio y el licántropo procedió, muy atento Matt en todo momento, que no despegaba la vista, curioso, con el ceño algo fruncido. Y cuando su padre tomó el pañal limpio y lo colocó debajo del bebé para ajustárselo a la cintura, Matt preguntó de golpe la duda que lo estaba sumiendo en una tortura interna de incomprensión, temiendo que, ocultándolo a su vista, también tuviera él que ocultar su vacilación.

–Papá.

–¿Sí, Matt?

–¿Por qué Nathalie no tiene pito?

El licántropo rio tan estruendorosamente que Matt deseó no haber preguntado nada, encogiéndose todo sonrosado. Remus le acarició el pelo de tal modo que lo despeinó por completo y dijo para sí:

–Hubiera sido conveniente que, en lugar de tanta Lengua, Matemáticas e Historia, le hubiéramos dedicado algo de tiempo a la Anatomía. Los niños, Matt, tienen pito, como tú; y las niñas, como Nathalie, no, sino vulva. Es así.

–Y ¿por qué es así? –inquirió de nuevo el chicuelo, más suelto.

–Pues... ¡Pues porque sí! –contestó menos divertido, rehusando encontrarse con su expectante mirada de ojos inocentes.

Terminó de pegar las tiras adhesivas del pañal de la niña y la dejó en la cuna pues había llegado la hora de su sueño. Entretanto, Matt lo siguió con los ojos, pensando que, tal vez, aquél que le había planteado era uno de aquellos enigmas universales a los que ni niños ni mayores eran capaces de dar una respuesta razonable; sólo «porque sí». Pero Remus, a su vez, consideraba que si su hijo le había hecho aquella pregunta era porque realmente estaba preparado para conocer las respuestas, que había llegado a la etapa observadora de todo niño y que con respuestas esquivas como habían empleado siempre no iban a conseguir que dejase de preocuparse por ello o que no lo fuese a preguntar más. Ni tampoco quería el licántropo que descubriese aquello por otras bocas que no fuesen la suya, que él recordaba como, por temor o pensando que era innecesario, ni su madre ni su padre le habían hablado del sexo nunca y, al tener aquella conversación con un joven e inexperimentado pero alto en conocimientos Sirius, pensó durante algún tiempo que aquél era un acto morboso e insano. Decidido pues, al dejar a su hija en la cuna se acuclilló ante Matt y le sonrió. Éste le devolvió amablemente el gesto.

–¿Aún sigues preocupado con por qué los niños tienen pito y las niñas no? –le espetó.

Matt asintió algo serio.

Remus volvió a sonreírle, le extendió una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se sentó en el borde de su lecho marital y acomodó a su hijo sobre él.

–¡Oh, cuánto pesas ya! –exclamó–. No me había dado cuenta.

–Es que ya soy mayor, papá. Ya tengo diez años.

–Sí, ya lo sé, Matt; ya sé que eres mayor. Y por eso te voy a contar algo que los niños no saben ni deben saber, porque pronto empezarás a escuchar muchas cosas y es preferible que esto te lo cuente algún adulto para que lo veas como algo normal y natural. Porque, cuando tú seas más mayor que ahora, también lo harás, y debes estar preparado.

–Pero ¿cuándo será eso? –le preguntó poniéndole morritos.

Remus se sobresaltó.

–¿Cuándo será qué? –le inquirió a su vez, en un susurro, pensando que debía referirse a otra cosa y no a lo que se pensaba él.

–¿Cuándo seré todavía más mayor que ahora? –repitió preocupado.

Remus soltó una carcajada y Matt se encogió.

–Pero ¿por qué te vuelve a preocupar ahora eso¿No decías hace un momento que ya eras mayor, eh?

–Sí... –contestó sin convicción–. Porque, comparado con Nathalie... Pero aún no me parezco a ti. Tú, papá, eres más alto, más fuerte y... Y, además... ¡Y, además, yo tengo el pito pequeño!

Remus no pudo contener una nueva carcajada explosiva que reprimió al comprobar que el color rojizo de las mejillas de su hijo pasaban de lo normal. Acarició nuevamente su cabello para tranquilizarlo y le preguntó:

–¿Por qué piensas que tienes el pito pequeño? Las veces que yo te he bañado tienes un pito normal, acorde a tu edad. ¿Quién te ha metido esa idea absurda en la cabeza?

Matt rehusó mirarlo a la cara.

–Es que el otro día, cuando Tonks había salido con Harry a dar una vuelta, mamá dejó la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta y... y... y, cuando saliste de la ducha, te vi sin querer. ¡Pero yo no te quería espiar! –aclaró aprisa, agachando la cabeza, presto a derramar sendas lágrimas si su padre lo hubiera regañado, pero éste lo escuchaba divertido–. Y tu pito es mucho más grande que el mío.

Remus se sonrió. Matt, por el contrario, no se atrevía a intercambiar una mirada con él y su padre le acarició con la yema del dedo pulgar una mejilla con suavidad para hacerle ver que no estaba enfadado.

–Matt, mírame –le rogó con dulce voz.

El chico no lo hacía.

–¿Vas a reñirme? –preguntó sin voz casi.

–Pues claro que no, tonto. –Sonrió–. Pero anda, mírame, por favor. –Matt le obedeció al fin–. ¿Por qué tendría que regañarte? –El pequeño se encogió de hombros graciosamente–. Es normal que a esta edad empieces a sentir curiosidad por tu cuerpo y que busques algún referente. Pero tampoco te voy a decir que apruebo eso de esconderse y mirar a hurtadillas. Si tienes alguna duda, como ahora, algún problema, nos preguntas a mamá y a mí y ya está.

Matt asintió y quedó momentáneamente en silencio.

–Te he dicho que yo no quería mirarte –repitió con voz aguda. Pero para lo próximo que dijo puso cara de querubín–: Pero, como tú acabas de decir, sentí curiosidad. –Como Remus no dijera nada, el chico siguió hablando–: Y tienes pelo por todo el cuerpo –concluyó con asombro.

–¡Jo, Matt! –exclamó Remus conteniendo las ganas de reír–. Menos mal que aquí sólo está tu hermana, que si te estuviera escuchando alguien... ¿No te das cuentas de que con comentarios como ése alimentas el tópico de los hombres lobo? Yo tengo el mismo pelo que cualquier hombre adulto.

Matt, serio, negó con la cabeza.

–No –dijo–. Tienes pelo en la cara, que por eso te afeitas todas las mañanas y la cara te pincha cuando me das besos, mientras que a mamá no. Y, cuando te vi salir de la ducha, también tienes pelos en las tetas, en los sobacos, en la barriga... ¡Mira, mira! –exclamó–. Levántate la camisa. –El licántropo lo hizo por no decepcionarlo y Matt lo señaló y palpó con gran asombro–. ¿Ves? Tienes pelos en el ombligo. –El niño se levantó su propia camisa y comparó–. ¿Y ves? Yo no tengo. Y también tienes en las piernas y en los brazos y... Y también alrededor del pito. Sí, tienes, yo lo vi.

Remus terminó sonriendo ante tan larga enumeración.

–Vas a conseguir que empiece a preocuparme –bromeó el licántropo–. ¡Y yo que creía que era un hombre normal! –Sonrió–. Pero ¿tu abuelo también tiene pelo en la cara, a que sí? –Matt asintió–. Es más, hasta tiene bigote. Y tito Sorensen también tiene barba, es algo normal. Y pelos en los brazos tienes hasta tú. ¿O no?

–Pero son más pequeñillos y más rubiascos –se defendió.

–Pero eso es porque tienes diez años –le explicó–. Cuando tengas unos cuantos más también los tendrás así en los brazos y te saldrán en las piernas, en las axilas... Hasta alrededor del pito que tanto te preocupa. Te tendré que enseñar a afeitarte y también puede que te salgan en el pecho. Es normal y es lo que quería explicarte, Matt. Cuando tú mismo te des cuenta de que se han producido esos cambios en tu cuerpo es que eres sexualmente maduro.

–¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó con asombro.

Remus sonrió.

–Veamos, Matt. ¿Tú de dónde crees que vienen los niños pequeños?

–El abuelo me dijo cuando nació Nathalie que los niños los trae un mago más viejo que el comer, sí, eso dijo, con sombrero picudo lleno de estrellas escondidos bajo su capa, y que tenía diecisiete tetas para poderlos amamantar a todos. Y que luego se monta en una escoba voladora, pero de verdad, no como la mía de juguete, y a la casa que le toque¡premio! Como la Rueda de la Fortuna.

–Digamos que tu abuelo tiene un poco de imaginación. Creo que incluso no le importaría que eso fuese así: se quedaría horas y horas mirando por la ventana esperando a ver si un brujo de ancha capa le tira un bebé por la chimenea. No, el abuelo te dijo eso porque creía que no eras lo suficientemente listo como para conocer la verdad. Pero ¿seguro que me vas a prestas mucha atención, a que sí?

Matt asintió con vehemencia.

–Vale, entonces atento. Como te he dicho, dentro de dos años, tal vez tres, alcanzarás la pubertad. Es decir, que serás sexualmente maduro. Lo que quiere decir, a su vez, que ya estarás capacitado para tener hijos.

–¿Para tener hijos? –La sola idea hizo reír a Matt–. Pero yo no quiero tener un bebé como Nathalie.

–¡Oh, claro, claro que no quieres! Tu cuerpo está preparado para tenerlos, pero tu cabeza no. Pero eso es lo que conlleva ese cambio y debes comprenderlo. Cuando alcances la pubertad sufrirás toda clase de cambios, y no sólo me refiero a la aparición de vello donde antes no lo tenías, sino que tu cuerpo se adaptará y abandonará la forma del niño asexual: te cambiará la voz, se te ensancharán los hombros, fomentarás tu desarrollo muscular y, claro está, desarrollarás tus órganos genitales: el pito y los testículos –aclaró viendo la expresión de anonadamiento de su hijo–. Y, aunque ahora pienses lo contrario, cambiarás de la forma más brutal: tu humor, tu forma de pensar e incluso tus amigos. Desearás liberar tu apetito corporal, cosa que no debe humillarte, porque todo ello, en conjunto, significará que ya eres un hombre.

–Que ya puedo tener hijos –agregó Matt.

–Sí, sí, pero eso dentro de muchos años –precisó nervioso–. Además, eso no sólo cuenta de tu parte. Porque ¿a ti te ha gustado alguna vez alguna chica, eh?

–Sí¿por qué? –contestó sumisamente.

El licántropo contuvo las ganas de preguntarle quién, pues no era aquél momento de hacerlo enrojecer y que se avergonzara de nuevo.

–No, nada; sólo porque hay personas a las que les gustan individuos de su mismo sexo. Pero ésa es otra historia, hijo; eso que te lo cuente tito Sorensen. Algún día descubrirás a una chica que te guste mucho y te enamorarás y te casarás con ella como yo me casé con tu madre. Entonces es el mejor momento para tener hijos, cuando podáis darles una estructura familiar consolidada. Y, como estás muy enamorado de esa chica, practicaréis el sexo, que es el modo en que se tienen los bebés, y no por cigüeñas, cartas a París o las nuevas invenciones del abuelo.

»Y ahora viene lo más complicado. Como te he dicho antes, Matt, sentirás deseos carnales y por eso mantendrás relaciones con las chicas, porque comprobarás que te atraerán. Pero ¿qué clase de relaciones? Bueno, es una especie de juego; sí, como un juego, uno para adultos. Al hacer el sexo, el hombre y la mujer se excitan y se desnudan.

–Qué vergüenza¿no?

–No, no, porque están enamorados. A ellos no les importa desnudarse porque se quieren. Y porque se quieren se dan muchos besitos y se acuestan juntos. Y en la cama hacen el amor, que a los adultos les gusta mucho porque conlleva placer. Pero, cuando se está enamorado, no es malo. Se acercan mucho y juntan sus cuerpos. A los hombres, cuando nos excitamos, el pito nos aumento un poco de tamaño. Para hacer el amor, lo introducimos en el orificio de la vulva de la mujer y participamos con ella del gozo.

–Qué asco¿no?

–¡No, no! –exclamó Remus acalorado–. Ya te he dicho antes que es algo normal, que todas las personas adultas lo hacen cuando están enamoradas. Y, así, el hombre introduce su semilla en el vientre de mamá y ésta cuida del bebé durante nueve meses. ¿Lo has comprendido todo?

El niño asintió inseguro.

–Pues ésa es la historia, hijo. Debes saber dos cosas muy bien: que el sexo es algo natural, propio de todas las especies; y que no es cosa que se practique hasta que llegue el momento adecuado, y este momento llega cuando ya no se tienen dudas al respecto. Y ahora, Matt, deja de preocuparte, en la medida de lo posible, de tu cuerpo o del tamaño de tu pito, que crecer te crecerá seguro. Preocúpate mejor de esto –y se apuntó con su dedo la frente– y también de esto. –Y le apuntó el corazón–. Tu cuerpo ya lo tienes, pero tu alma has de ganártela. Y será también durante la pubertad, cuando estés desarrollando el primero, cuando habrás de configurar el tipo de persona que serás toda tu vida. Recuerda que se puede vivir sin atener a las apetencias del cuerpo, pero no así con las de la cabeza y el corazón.

»Y ahora vete a ver qué está haciendo Tonks, que de pronto me han entrado ganas de ir a... hablar con tu madre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos estaban almorzando en la cocina, todos excepto Helen, que hacía sólo unas horas había marchado a San Mungo a cumplir su turno. Remus estaba fregando, los brazos remangados y los estrechos guantes verdes de goma ajustados a sus dedos; Nathalie, reina de su alta trona, después de haberse comido su papilla, jugaba con los juguetes que su padre le había puesto por delante y, cuando se hartaba de ellos, los arrojaba al suelo y estallaba en risas; Tonks se los recogía y los volvía a disponer delante de ella y, luego, habiendo hecho esto, recogía los platos de la mesa y se los dejaba al licántropo a mano al tiempo que hacía levitar los pedazos en que había cortado su manzana hasta su boca; y Matt comía con desgana, hundiendo el tenedor y reventando la yema de su huevo sin llegar a comérselo. Su padre, que comenzaba a enfadarse de verlo que no acababa, se volvió haciendo saltar espuma y lo riñó:

–Matt. ¿Quieres comerte ya tu huevo? Que quiero acabar ya.

–Pero... es que no tengo mucha hambre –dijo en voz queda con las orejas coloradas.

Tonks se rio de pronto y Remus, sin ánimo lúdico, le preguntó qué le pasaba; ella respondió:

–Pero ¿qué más te da lo que tarde el chico?

–¿Cómo que qué más me da? –inquirió él a su vez.

–Sí, deja que tarde lo que necesite. ¿Qué más te da¿O es que en esta casa no se puede hacer magia? Conjura los platos para que se frieguen solos y vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

El licántropo y la joven continuaron un rato intercambiando sus argumentos, pero a Matt le daba igual, que no por ello aligeraba él su ritmo comiendo. Es más, si cabe, aun se quedó un momento en suspenso. Y es que ver a Tonks defendiéndolo no lo dejaba indiferente. La miraba con sus ojillos de cordero enamorados, con la boca entreabierta, y ya no se entretenía en reventar la yema del huevo, antojándosele un ángel de oscuros cabellos caído del mismo cielo. Y su corazón le latía con gran fuerza, tan intenso que hasta su oído lo sentía, y temía que pudiera no ser el único que lo pudiese percibir, y sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos a puntos de lagrimar estaban temeroso de que alguien pudiese descubrir el amor secreto que el chico tenía hacia la joven auror.

–Pues porque los niños son pequeños, Tonks, y tengo que educarlos. ¿Y qué clase de padre sería si les transmitiera que el único modo de hacer las cosas es empleando la magia?

–No, si yo no te digo cómo tienes que educar a tus hijos, Rem –arguyó la chica–. Pero, por una vez que uses la magia, no va a pasar nada.

Algo iba a responderle el hombre, pero un aleteo suave mas repentino y un ulular triste lo interrumpieron. La lechuza, que había entrado por una de las ventanas, planeó por encima de sus cabezas unos segundos hasta que dejó caer la carta que sostenía entre sus garras describiendo círculos como un tirabuzón terminando sobre el barreño lleno de espuma en que Remus fregaba. El licántropo se apresuró a rescatarla antes de que se mojase por completo, refunfuñando al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza contra la boba ave.

–¿Para quién es? –le preguntó Tonks cambiando el tono de voz que hacía un momento había empleado.

–Para Helen –respondió observando el envío con anhelo–. Y pone que es urgente.

Se quitó los guantes y el mandil y se secó las manos en un paño seco.

–Voy al hospital a dársela –anunció serio–. Debe de ser algo importante; si no, no pondría urgente. Tonks, acuesta a Nathalie y después pones a Matt bien viendo la televisión, bien haciendo sus deberes. Y esto... Esto déjalo; ya lo recogeré yo cuando vuelva.

–Claro, Remus –aceptó–. Pero por la cocina no te preocupes, que esto ya lo acabo yo. Anda, vete, llévasela; puede que le haga falta.

El hombre asintió. Se sacó su varita y se desapareció allí mismo para gran regocijo de su hija, que aplaudió divertida. Atravesó la sala de espera de San Mungo con pasos rápidos y pasó junto al mostrador de recepción sin decir nada ni siquiera detenerse; sabía adónde tenía que ir: la planta de heridas provocadas por criaturas mágicas, donde trabajaba Helen. Lo complicado allí sería encontrar a su esposa, pero en eso ni los encargados de recepción podrían indicarle. Recorrió varios pasillos sin éxito con lo que, finalmente, detuvo a una bella sanadora con quien se topó.

–Perdone. ¿Sabe dónde está la sanadora Helen Lupin? –le preguntó.

–No, lo siento, hace media hora que no la he visto.

Detuvo a un par de sanadores más con el mismo objetivo y, al abandonar al último con idénticos resultados, chocó con un hombre elegante de unos cincuenta años de porte galante al que a punto estuvo de tirar al suelo. Al recuperar su digno talante, el hombre dirigió una amenazadora mirada al licántropo.

–¿Dónde tiene usted los ojos? –le preguntó con su grave voz atronadora–. Debería tener un poco más de cuidado¿lo sabe?

–Lo siento, discúlpeme. No lo he visto...

–Pues, como tuviésemos que llevarnos por delante a todo el que no vemos¡no quedaría nadie en el mundo! Tenga un poco más de cuidado¿me ha oído?

Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de marcharse, Remus lo interrumpió tocándole el hombre. Éste se volvió violentamente, molesto, malhumorado. El licántropo le preguntó:

–Disculpe de nuevo. ¿Conoce a Helen Lupin? –El hombre asintió con solemnidad, serio–. ¿Podría indicarme dónde se encuentra ahora mismo?

Soltó una risita poco agradable.

–Si tuviera que saber dónde se encuentran todos mis sanadores en cada momento... –respondió sonriendo con burla.

–¿Es usted el encargado de alguna planta? –le espetó.

–No, mi muy señor mío. Soy el director de todo este hospital –contestó con suficiencia, visiblemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Ah... Oh... No lo sabía. ¿Podría entonces hacerme un favor¿Podría darle esta carta cuando la vea? Es importante.

–Disculpe, señor –dijo socarronamente–¿acaso me ha visto cara de recadero?

–No, pero pensé... Pensé que podría ayudarme. Entonces, da igual, la seguiré buscando yo.

–Disculpe de nuevo, señor... Lupin, imagino. No lo veo adoleciendo ninguna enfermedad. ¿Sabe que no puede estar aquí si no?

–No... Bueno, ya... Pero sólo la estaba buscando. Es por un asunto urgente.

–Oh, claro. Una carta... –ironizó con un hondo reproche–. ¿Por qué no se deja de tonterías, señor Lupin, se va, deja de interrumpir a mi personal y le da esa maldita misiva cuando la señora Lupin llegue a su casa?

–Pero...

–No me haga perder más tiempo, señor Lupin. Márchese. ¡Vamos! Saque su varita y desaparézcase antes de que me vea obligado a avisar a seguridad.

Remus, refunfuñando por lo bajo, hurgó en busca de su varita, pero no con el fin que el director de San Mungo esperaba. Apuntó rápidamente en dirección a la carta y pronunció el conjuro _relaxo_, y ésta salió de su mano atravesando el aire y los pasillos, seguro de que llegaría hasta su mujer estuviera donde estuviese. Seguidamente se desapareció de inmediato antes de que el director le pudiese echar el guante, quedando éste profundamente iracundo.

Al regresar la adivina de cumplir su labor, refirió cuanto le había pasado con ingente admiración a su marido: cómo estando ella practicando las curas a un hombre atacado por una plaga de duendecillos le vino hasta sus manos, para su sorpresa, como caída de los cielos, una carta. Entonces éste le explicó todo lo que había pasado agregando lo antipático que le había parecido su jefe, el director de San Mungo, y la mujer lo escuchó perpleja. Por último, el licántropo le preguntó de quién era la carta, que él no la había abierto por no entrometerse en sus asuntos, y Helen, tranquila, respondió con tiento:

–De la pitia de Delfos. Yo también necesitaba su consejo, sólo que yo no puedo hacer como tú y dejarlo todo y visitarla en persona. Nos carteamos a menudo. Sólo que en esta ocasión le dije que necesitaba su consejo aprisa, que era algo importante, y por eso habrá puesto que era urgente, imagino. ¡Ah! Me ha dado esto para ti. –Se la alargó en la mano y Remus la cogió–. Es una hoja de olivo. Dice que te dará suerte, mas le aflige que no paz, ni por fuera ni por dentro; eso ponía la carta.

Remus alzó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos sosteniendo la liviana hoja.

–¿Qué le preguntaste? –le inquirió.

–Nada, una tontería que me rondaba en la cabeza –rehusó responder.

La carta de la pitia de casualidad fue encontrada por Remus una gris mañana en el cajón de la ropa interior de la mujer entre sus calcetines. Al rozar sus dedos el apergaminado papel, las nubes se abrieron y un tímido sol apareció por la ventana y sus rayos golpearon los ojos del hombre, y entonces comprendió también que, si la había hallado, era porque el destino, o tal vez la pitia, así lo había querido, y no le pesó leerla. Mas, al haberlo hecho, nuevas dudas lo asaltaron, pero nada le preguntó a su mujer por no tener que confesarle que había encontrado la carta y la había leído; pues ésta así decía: «Ante la duda, si temes perder lo que más amas, sigue tu instinto, el dictamen de tu corazón. Desobedécelo.»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pocos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Remus le envió una escueta epístola a Harry; en ella le recordaba que estaba invitado a pasar las últimas vacaciones del año con ellos y que estarían encantados de recibirlo de nuevo. Desde que el primero de septiembre se lo confirmaran no había vuelto a pensar mucho en ello, pero conforme se caían los días del calendario como las hojas de los árboles en aquel otoño el recuerdo fue tomando peso en su memoria. Al principio, a causa de su decaimiento, era indiferencia lo que sentía al pensar en aquella Navidad. Pero Ron y Hermione ya habían hecho planes y él no deseaba quedarse solo en el castillo durante tan señaladas fechas. Pero, en tanto la efeméride se aproximaba, sus deseos de reencontrarse con la familia Lupin, de pasar con ellos la cena del veinticinco de diciembre, se acrecentaron.

Harry no tomaría el mismo tren de retorno que el resto de sus compañeros. Dumbledore, siempre atento a despistar a su eterno archienemigo, acompañó al muchacho junto con el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos a la estación de Hogsmeade horas más tarde después que sus compañeros hubieran partido de allí. Hasta la salida del siguiente tren lo había acogido el director en su despacho y había conversado largo y tendido con él, aunque Harry parecía algo despistado. Subió en el expreso con Flitwick, que velaría por su seguridad durante el trayecto, y observó desde la ventanilla a Dumbledore despidiéndolo impasible con sólo una mano levantada.

El señor Nicked, al enterarse de que Harry volvía a la casa de su hija, propuso que la cena de Navidad se realizase en su casa, y la señora Nicked, su mujer, para una buena idea que se le había ocurrido, lo apoyó. Remus, el primero en conocer la propuesta de sus suegros, opinó que era una magnífica sugerencia y así habrían de pensar todos hasta el último día, que el muggle anhelaba conocer al chico y no había quien lo pudiera hacer cambiar de idea, aunque no hubiera por qué.

Parecía inquieto al atravesar la chimenea de los señores Nicked, pero, desde el momento en que el muggle fue hasta él corriendo dando interrumpidos saltitos para presentarse, el ánimo del chico se vio de pronto bruscamente truncado. Le pareció una criatura maravillosa tan sólo desde que le dijera con los ojos iluminados y apresando su mano sin dejarla de agitar:

–¿Harry... Harry Potter? Yo soy... ¿Sabes quién soy? Matthew, Matthew Nicked, el papá de Helen. Encantado. ¿Sabes? Esto es... ¡magnífico! Mira, te presento a mi mujer, Helen Nicked.

La señora Nicked se acercó algo más tranquila.

–Encantada de volverte a ver, Harry. La última vez eras un gracioso bebé.

–¿En serio?

–¿Sabes, chicuelo? –inquirió el señor Nicked apartando a su esposa para hacerse de notar–. Yo también me enfrenté al mago malo ese que te odia. Un día iba a coger un avión pero...

La señora Nicked le propinó a su marido una sonora colleja y éste se volvió hacia ella con las lágrimas saltadas.

–¡Palomita! –le reprochó.

–Ni palomita ni palomo muerto. Perdónalo, Harry, que el pobre es un loco muggle. ¡Es Navidad, Matthew! No es momento de que saques esos temas, conque cállate. Siéntate, Harry, cariño. Ahora mismo te traigo algo para beber. Y tú, Matt, contente, por el amor de Rowling.

El muggle, sin embargo, no aguardó ni un minuto a hacer la pregunta obligada:

–¿Y tú, chico, Harry, también tienes varita?

–Claro –respondió conteniendo la risa.

Se la enseñó.

–Yo también tenía –explicó el hombre resueltamente–. Era de Helen. Pero me la quitó porque se la arrojé a mi suegra. Y ya no me la ha vuelto a querer devolver. Si te comprases una nueva¿tú me darías ésa? Es que a la familia ya la ha prevenido y no me dejan que me acerque a sus varitas. Ni que fuera un cleptómano. ¿Tú me ves cara de cleptómano? Vamos, faltaría más.

–Se la daría más que encantado –dijo probando a estar serio–. Pero no creo que vaya a cambiar mi varita; le tengo demasiado cariño a ésta. –El señor Nicked puso un mohín pueril–. Pero, descuide –dijo cuanto éste deseaba oír–, que, si de casualidad algún día cambiase de opinión, se la daría gustoso.

–Las varitas no se desechan –habló una voz detrás de él. El chico se giró bruscamente y vio a un hombre alto sacudirse el polvo de la chimenea–. El fabricante de varitas de cada país, aquí Ollivander, se encarga de su destrucción para que no caigan en malas manos. Ésa es la legislación que rige desde que hace doscientos años los fabricantes se congregasen en un Consejo de Varitas; para conservarla como recuerdo hay que conseguir un permiso especial. ¿Harry Potter? –Sus sonrientes ojos se pasearon hasta su frente, donde tímida asomaba su cicatriz entre su cabello–. Yo soy Sorensen Fosworth, el hermano de Remus. Éste me ha hablado mucho de ti. Aunque no hacía falta para que ya hubiera oído tu nombre.

–Remus también me ha hablado mucho de usted.

–Espero que bien –bromeó–. ¡Oh! Te presento a mi mujer, Ángela Carney. Y este chico tan revoltoso es mi travieso hijo Mark. Mira, hijo, éste es el famoso Harry Potter.

Se sentaron a la mesa y la comida se dispuso.

–Dumbledore me ha contado que estás obrando un esfuerzo titánico en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –refirió Remus a Harry–. Todos sabemos que es tu asignatura favorita, pero ¿qué te propones? Tampoco es plan de que te dejes los cuernos. –Rio.

–No, sólo es que quiero obtener una buena calificación en Defensa para los ÉXTASIS –explicó–. Para compensar el desastroso resultado que, de seguro, obtendré en Pociones.

–Mi hija sí que sabe hacer bien las pócimas –saltó de pronto el señor Nicked–. ¿Por qué no te enseña? A mí me hizo una vez una para quitarme la jaqueca y me la alivió por completo, sí. Lo malo es que no recuerda muy bien las contraindicaciones y se me cayó el pelo del bigote.

–¡Papá, deja de decir tonterías! –chilló Helen súbitamente crispada–. Te dije que después de ingerirla nada de leche en dos horas. ¡Dos horas! Y, cuando bajé a los cinco minutos, te encontré dándole el pico al cartón de leche; que, de llegar a tener una vaca a mano, te hubiera faltado tiempo para engancharte a la ubre. Y luego bien que te lamentaste y gritaste y maldijiste y lloraste.

–Sí, sí –corroboró el muggle fehacientemente–, tanto que me volvió a entrar jaqueca. Pero ¿qué le hago yo, hijita mía, si soy un drogodependiente de la leche¿Qué si yo escuché que no bebiera JB?

–¡JB¡JB! –exclamó la señora Nicked contemplándolo con aprensión–. ¡Oh, cállate, Matt! Tú escuchaste lo que a ti te dio la gana, lo que a ti te convenía escuchar. Que el día que tu madre dejó de darte teta debió de ser para ti el día más negro de tu vida.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no vivíamos una Navidad a lo Nicked en condiciones? –susurró el licántropo al oído de la adivina.

–Es que hoy tenemos un invitado de honor, a Harry, y mi padre tiene que lucirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Cuánto tiempo habría de transcurrir para que el tiempo mismo decidiese? Poco, sin duda. ¿Cuánto para que la Muerte escogiera entre los dos hombres hermanados y confabulados bajo la misma estrella, cuánto para que se decidiese el destino de cuatro magos? Cuatro meses, sólo cuatro, uno por cada uno; meses en que crecía una amenaza y un pavor que se enroscaban por entre las entrañas de Harry produciéndole un temor del que sólo el destino, aquella tarde de abril, lo curaría, que ascendía por todo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza, hasta su cicatriz, y allí reptaba y silbaba con más excitación que nunca, deseosa de que el chico moviese su pieza primero a fin de resolver la profecía que a ella también incumbía y poderlo apresar entre su cuerpo rugoso de escamas. Pero hasta entonces ¿qué habría de pasar¿Qué acontecimientos habríanse de señalar de estos cuatro meses, cuatro como cuatro hombres y cuatro destinos? Además del sentimiento que nacía de Harry, relevante era el que en marzo, cuando las primeras flores se abren con los más tibios rayos de sol, Helen anunciara al licántropo su tercer embarazo, que aprendió a esperar y a desear como si fuera el primero; y asimismo Remus, que la abrazó y estrechó entre sus brazos loco de amor. Pero a éste no habría de haber pillado por sorpresa, que la pitia ya se lo había pronosticado: «Cuida tu próximo encuentro con ella, que podría ser el último, de tan exitoso: tus palabras escuchará con emotiva excitación y de nuevo producirán en ella mella.»

Las muertes con las vidas se compensan...

La tarde caía y el sol moría. La luz iba desapareciendo tan aprisa como la oscuridad malva iba ganando lugar en el firmamento y aquella noche se produciría la maldición antaño predicha, mientras que en todos los corazones florecía la reinante primavera pero en uno solo el malestar que lo acosaba para su destruir. Dumbledore apareció con el rostro rebosante de preocupación y, sin saludar a ninguno, ni abrazar siquiera a su ahijado, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y las facciones desencajadas preguntó:

–¿Harry está aquí?

–No. ¿Habría de estarlo? –refutó la adivina.

El anciano bufó con ira.

–Se ha escapado entonces. O lo han secuestrado...

–¿Estás seguro? –le inquirió el licántropo–. ¿Te has asegurado de mirar hasta en el último rincón del castillo?

Dumbledore miró a su hijo con dolorosa intensidad, sin casi pestañear.

–La duda ofende. Ron y Hermione me han ayudado, y Fawkes también. Ningún retrato lo ha visto. No está por ninguna parte. Ha desaparecido.

–Pero ¿adónde? –preguntó Helen atónita.

–No lo sé –respondió en voz queda–. Pero existe un modo de resolverlo. Y vosotros tenéis que ayudarme. ¡Seguidme, aprisa!

Sus pasos fueron veloces como el rayo. Se remangó el faldón de su túnica de raso con extremo de brocado para descender por la tortuosa y escasamente iluminada escalera que conducía al sótano que tanto conocía. A su alrededor mirando como si fuese la primera vez que bajara aguardó al hombre y a la mujer. Una vez hubieron llegado y se situaron en derredor de él, el anciano dio una palmada y una trémula luz violeta inundó el suelo y sus ojos brillaron ante tan asombrosa aparición.

–Venidos somos, como bien sabéis, a la más poderosa habitación de esta casa. Ambos os habéis beneficiado del poder que en ella muere para consumirse para siempre. Ahora os ruego que empleemos esa fuerza para hallar a Harry.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Remus.

–Este cubículo aumentó tus visiones, mi querida Helen. Las perdiste paulatinamente con la intensidad con que aquí a ti asomaban porque te acostumbraste al poder que por entonces también hacías tuyo, parte de ti y de los de ti. Pero no ha desaparecido; en absoluto.

–No puedo tener las visiones cuando yo quiera, Dumbledore, ya lo sabes –protestó lastimeramente.

–Hace seis años ya demostraste que ésas eran patrañas: el arte de la adivinación reside en ti y no tú en susodicho arte. Tú lo dominas, lo sabes, y tu poder es aún grande e inmenso, que, de lo contrario, ella no te habría escogido a ti. Este sótano te ayudará. Concéntrate, por favor. Por Harry...

La mujer asintió despacio. Se apartó unos pasos de los dos hombres y cerró los ojos, notando cómo el pálpito de su pulso golpeaba contra su sien. Oscuridad. ¿Qué esperaba ver? Duda e incertidumbre: miedo al fracaso. Velados sus ojos, bien apretados sus párpados, su poder ni ningún otro lo asistía. Se llevó una mano a la frente para ayudarse a concentrar. Pero la penumbra la envolvía por fuera y por dentro y nada asomaba a sus cerrados ojos.

–Vamos, Helen, tú puedes –la envalentonó Remus.

–No, no puedo... –se repetía ésta concentrando sus facciones hasta límites insospechados.

Remus se aproximó hasta ella aunque Dumbledore intentó impedírselo y el licántropo cogió una mano de su mujer. Y entonces ocurrió, como desprendidas las imágenes como por ensalmo, así, una tras otra, más intensas que nunca, pues no sólo imágenes se abrían a su vista sino percepciones y sentimientos también, las vio, y su corazón se oprimió como apresado en un puño. Pues vio una alta torre negra que se alzaba sobre ella regia, pero precipitose tan aprisa que creía que aquél era su fin; y entre los escombros vio una máscara blanca de facciones grotescas que una ráfaga de álgido viento aproximó hasta ella y sintió la traición de una cárcel y a sí misma hecha presa de ella; y vio el rostro de Sirius, su viejo amigo muerto, que abrió sus intensos ojos y su boca y apresaba una bocanada de tibio aire; y vio a un alto hechicero, a Wathelpun, lanzando a un chico moreno contra la pared con una fuerza y un poder difíciles de creer posibles en un mago de tan joven apostura; y creyó que la cabeza se le abría cuando el joven golpeó contra el muro y durante un segundo percibió un rayo verde y un grito, y ya no le dolía, ya no sentía nada; y vio al hechicero luchando contra Remus en la alta torre cuando el cisma ya se había efectuado; y vio a un dragón que desplegaba las alas y extendía sus patas dispuestas a apresarla y sintió una fuerza en ella que se oponía, un poder sepultado que resucitaba, pero al final un resplandor rojo como una llama se llevó a la voladora criatura y lucharon en el aire, y sintió paz, paz eterna; y la mancha roja se extendió ante sus ojos y cegada quedó por una intensa luz violeta que no parecía de este mundo, y entre ella creyó ver una mirada que se le antojaba la suya propia, pero desapareció en seguida al surgir de entre la luz una varita sin dueño; y de la varita, un resplandor de color verde, y nada sintió de nuevo, nada en absoluto, y la luz violeta desapareció, aunque en vano tratara de resistirse contra el nuevo resplandor; y después vio el rostro de Dumbledore, sus facciones impasibles, con los ojos grises, y a través de su pupila, a la que se acercaba más y más al punto de colarse por ella, descubrió al fin a Harry, reflejado en ella, que corría sin descanso, y sintió la desesperanza y el anhelo que embargaban su corazón.

Y, habiendo acabado su visión, la mujer abrió los ojos con lentitud, como si la escasa luz violeta brillante del piso la molestase, y rápidamente soltó la mano de su marido, como si su tacto la abrasase.

–¿Has tenido la visión cuando Remus te ha agarrado la mano? –preguntó Dumbledore con suavidad, como si temiera la respuesta.

–Sí –respondió la mujer–¿por qué¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–Que ha llegado la hora.

–¿La hora de qué? –inquirió Remus bruscamente, con dureza.

–La hora de poner fin a muchas cosas y comienzo a otras. El poder acude al príncipe mestizo. Pero, dime¿dónde está Harry¿Lo has visto?

–Sí –dijo ella nerviosa. El suspense se derramaba de los ojos del anhelante anciano cual un veneno–. Ha ido a buscar a Voldemort. Ha decidido poner fin a su maldición.

–Ya me lo temía –refirió Dumbledore expresando más tristeza que enojo–. Debemos ir a ayudarlo, Remus, tú más que nadie lo sabes. No a hacerlo cambiar de idea; si ha elegido poner un final hoy a su profecía, cualquiera que sea, nadie somos nosotros para impedírselo. Pero no dejaremos que corra en campo enemigo sin que alguien le proteja sus pasos. Hasta la guarida de Voldemort nos hemos de desaparecer; y yo sé dónde está, mi sobrina Sara me lo dijo. Bajo Londres, de las alcantarillas ha hecho su mugriento hogar y entre la humedad y laberíntica distribución se refugia.

–Pero ¿no podemos solucionarlo de ninguna otra manera? –cuestionó Remus–. Como cuando me hicisteis desaparecer de su guarida usándoos del poder del sótano. ¿Acaso no podemos traerlo aquí del mismo modo?

–Mas ¿es que todavía no lo comprendes, Remus, eh? –ansioso le preguntó el anciano–. Lo que monté aquí entonces no fue más que una pantomimíca farsa, hijo, más que una burda trampa para no tener que ser yo quien me justificase entonces. Pues ¿no ves que tuyos has hechos estos cimientos, que tú mismo estás bajo este suelo? Sólo a ti podría rescatársete, pero sólo en momento propicio. Y me temo que ese momento ha pasado. Y nadie más que Helen pudo hace año y medio rescatarte de las garras del infierno, que si a los demás traje sólo fue por que Helen no me hiciese las preguntas de las que tanto me veo acongojado a tener que responder fuera de tiempo, pues sólo ella fue capaz de traerte entonces y sólo con ella hubiera bastado, pero ni ya ahora se podría.

»No, Remus, no: ha llegado el día tan ansiado, tanto por un bando como por otro. La profecía se decidirá hoy; si Voldemort vive o muere.

–¡Pero Harry no es más que un niño! –exclamó el licántropo fuera de sí.

–Sí, es cierto. Y por eso tú lo ayudarás, por eso tú has sido escogido para compensar el desnivel. Démonos prisa, Remus, hijo amado. Esta noche estaré muy orgulloso de ti.

–Venga, vayámonos –imprecó la adivina–. No hay tiempo que perder.

–No, tú no vas –le ordenó Remus–. Estás embarazada. No voy a permitir que pongas tu vida en peligro ni la del bebé.

–¡Estoy sólo de un mes, no estoy impedida! Y ¿qué hay contigo, acaso tú no te vas a jugar la vida, eh?

Remus fue a decir algo, pero Dumbledore se interpuso:

–Remus tiene razón –dijo–. Esta noche vamos a lidiar contra la más temible de las amenazas pues es el fin de una u otra orden. Alguien tendrá además que alertar al resto de la orden. Diles que en Londres, bajo el suelo...

–No hagas nada, Helen. Volveré, te lo prometo.

Le dio un beso que se prologó muchos segundos y, al separarse, anciano y joven se desaparecieron. Helen salió corriendo hasta llegar al salón. Echó un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea e introdujo la cabeza.

Remus y Dumbledore corrieron por un largo corredor de piedra sorteando goteras y se detuvieron al encontrar en su camino un recodo. El anciano, que había llegado primero, extendió una mano hacia atrás para que el hombre se detuviera. El director asomó su barbada cabeza y la hizo retroceder con celeridad.

–¿Qué pasa? –le susurró Remus.

–Hay una puerta; está cerrada. Puede que los mortífagos estén dentro. –Dumbledore contempló intensamente a su hijo a los ojos, con arrebato–. Utiliza tu oído licántropo. ¿Qué, escuchas algo?

Remus se adelantó unos pasos e imperó silencio al anciano Dumbledore llevándose un dedo a los labios. Al principio sólo escuchó rumor de agua y sus propias respiraciones y sus latidos impacientes, pero después percibió un paso, lento, conciso, pero suficiente; y más respiraciones y más latidos, que muchos eran. Se volvió el licántropo hacia su mentor y muy bajo le dijo:

–Sí, allí están.

–Vayamos pues –decidido sentenció Dumbledore dando un paso al frente y sacando su varita.

El licántropo lo agarró de un hombro para detenerlo.

–¿Qué dices¿Estás loco? –le inquirió con voz aguda–. ¿No esperas al resto? Tú y yo solos no podremos hacerles frente.

El anciano se giró con una amplia sonrisa y le puso su mano libre sobre un hombro de él. Lo apretó con vehemencia, envalentonándolo.

–Hijo. ¡Hijo! Derribaremos esa puerta y tú y yo lucharemos codo con codo. No habría cosa ahora que me resultase más satisfactoria que morir a tu lado, guerreando como en los viejos tiempos. No existe mago en el mundo en quien confíe más que en ti, pues sólo a ti te he dado toda mi vida. ¡Con coraje, Remus¡Con coraje y valor!

Remus no pudo reprimir una lágrima que se perdió en las comisuras acentuadas de su sonrisa.

–Por Harry.

–¡Por Harry! –reiteró Dumbledore.

Remus sacó su varita al tiempo que avanzaban a grandes pasos, el corazón saltándoles en el pecho, gritando para animarse. El director de Hogwarts agitó su varita y la gruesa puerta de roble salió de sus goznes cayendo al suelo con gran estrépito al tiempo que los dos hombres franqueaban la entrada y sorprendían al numeroso grupo de mortífagos que en la sala se refugiaba. Remus, sin contemplación, lanzó a Dolohov por los aires y paralizó una silla que Macnair le arrojó nervioso, intentando ganar tiempo para sacar su varita.

–Alertad al Señor Tenebroso –gritó una irritante voz femenina–. ¡Nos atacan!

El licántropo corrió hacia ella, corrió hacia Bellatrix, y le lanzó un maleficio, pero la joven lo esquivó con agilidad. Se remangó la negra túnica y se sacó la varita con limpieza del liguero y corrió al encuentro de Remus también arrojándole maldiciones de las que éste se parapetaba. Cuando al final sus rayos se encontraron, sus varitas rechinaron unos instantes mientras hacían todo lo posible por mantener la conexión, pero al final salieron despedidos con fuerza rebotando contra los muros.

–Hoy no se te ha invitado, Lupin. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–Vengar la muerte de tu primo –contestó apretando los dientes.

La chica fue corriendo hasta él y rápida lo agarró por la muñeca de la mano que sostenía su varita, y él, para que ella no pudiese atacarlo mientras forcejeaban, también agarró la mano de la chica.

–Hoy no saldrás de aquí con vida, licántropo.

–Tampoco Voldemort.

La chica se tensó y forcejeó con violencia para liberarse, pero el licántropo se resistía al tiempo que hacía idénticos esfuerzos. Bellatrix, desesperada, intentó morderlo y él, atónito, apartó su cuerpo sin dejar de agarrarla; pero consiguió morder con furia la mano con que él la sujetaba y se retorció de dolor sin dejar por ello de mantenerla sujeta. Recuperando su brío la mantuvo con más fuerza y le propinó cabezazo tal que la tumbó en el suelo mareada. Aturdirla quiso, pero Goyle se le abalanzó como una fiera corrupia y hubo de interceptarlo en el aire. Aquello la mortífaga lo aprovechó para lanzarle una nueva maldición asesina que Dumbledore, en un tiro certero, interceptó a tiempo haciendo que golpeara en el muro, cerca de una plateada hacha de brillante filo que pendía de él en la que Remus, por primera vez, reparó.

–Gracias, Dumbledore.

–Es todo un placer.

Bellatrix se puso rápidamente en pie blandiendo de nuevo su varita. El licántropo, mirándola francamente, aguardó a que atacase primero. Ella, por su parte, no parecía dispuesta a acometer la primera embestida, con lo que Remus hizo amago de lanzarle un maleficio y ella se refugió tras un oscuro escudo, aprovechando así el hombre para poderla lacerar cuando éste se deshiciera; pero la chica se apartó aprisa y no consiguió darle.

–Has cometido un error viniendo esta noche, Lupin.

–Tú vives en un error desde hace muchos años, Bella. Y ya no hay cabida para el perdón.

–¿Perdón¿Quién quiere perdón cuando tengo todo lo que deseo?

–A partir de esta noche no. Los dementores regresarán a Azkaban y tú, a tu celda. Arrepiéntete esta noche al menos o te lamentarás de tu necedad el resto de tu vida.

Bella le lanzó una maldición del dolor y el hombre, sin inmutarse, se cubrió.

–He dicho.

Una panzuda serpiente que arrastraba por el suelo su escamoso cuerpo, retorcedor de cadáveres, surgió de la oscuridad y silbó con emoción al traspasar la puerta derribada, como si se pensase que aquella noche tenía un festín garantizado. Nagini era su nombre, la fiel sierva de lord Voldemort que a éste había amamantado como a un hijo. Serpenteando su vil cuerpo se unió a la batalla esperando poder capturar sus presas.

–¡Muere, Lupin! –gritó Bella instantes antes de lanzar su ataque final.

Pero la chica quedó en suspenso un breve momento, así como su contrincante y cuantos había en aquella sala, pues los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix llegaron al fin y la pugna se igualó. Cientos de haces de luces que se quebraban y voces y gritos que ascendían en espiral.

–¡Que alguien avise al resto! –gritó Bella–. ¡Que alguien traiga refuerzos!

–Estáis perdidos –musitó Remus.

Y la mortífaga arremetió contra él con más virulencia que antes, defendiéndose Remus con sobrados reflejos.

Dumbledore desarmó a su contrincante y seguidamente lo aturdió y obró alrededor de él unas cuerdas irrompibles para inmovilizarlo. Después salió corriendo hacia Moody, a quien le dijo al pasar a su lado:

–Voy a buscar a Harry. Quédate tú al control de la situación, Alastor. Si tardo en volver, manda a Remus.

–Suerte, viejo amigo –deseó el consumido auror.

–Mejor suerte espero tengas tú.

Y se marchó no sin antes dirigir una rapidísima mirada a Remus, que seguía combatiendo contra Bellatrix con una intensidad inefable.

–Di tus últimas palabras, licántropo.

–¡Impedimenta! –exclamó éste.

–Me refiero a un discurso de verdad, algo memorable que todos recuerden como tus últimas palabras antes de que yo te matase. Aunque ¿quién te recordará a ti¿Quién? –Rio–. Caerás en el olvido pues no eres más que un insignificante lobo.

–Al menos habré amado y habré sido correspondido –dijo lanzándole una nueva maldición–; no como tú, que vives en malicia y crueldad, olvidada de todos, y nadie te quiere ni eres imprescindible. Tú serás la que esta noche caiga en un recuerdo muerto, pues los únicos que podrían rememorar tu rostro enloquecerán a tu lado o estarán muertos.

Alguno gritó, capturado en el abrazo de Nagini, sobresaltando al licántropo y haciéndole volverse para mirar. Bellatrix aprovechó su descuido para lacerarlo con una maldición que le provocó en el cuello una profunda herida por la que derramó mucha sangre. Se llevó una mano para contener la hemorragia a la altura de la yugular y se vio toda su palma empapada de roja sangre. Después contempló a su enemiga, que sonreía con malicia.

–Te mueres –masculló en voz queda.

El licántropo asintió con indiferencia, parsimoniosamente.

–Consumes tus últimos minutos de vida –volvió a referir.

–Sí...

Su varita cayó de entre sus dedos y sus extremos golpearon varias veces el suelo antes de que saliera finalmente rodando. Ya no sentía dolor cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar. Ya no sentía nada, ni rencor siquiera; sólo la sangre resbalando por su cuello bajo la atenta mirada de Bellatrix. Se llevó de nuevo la mano a la herida y cerró los ojos y ya no sintió nada en absoluto, realmente nada.

«Te mueres. Consumes tus últimos minutos de vida.»

Abrió los ojos y volvía a sentirse vital, su mirada más de oro que nunca. Se retiró la mano para descubrir que ya no quedaba sangre ni herida ni cicatriz ni señal alguna que evidenciase el ataque que recientemente le había infringido. Y Bella parecía sorprendida, tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar.

–¿Có... Cómo¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Y el licántropo ni respondió porque ni él mismo lo sabía.

Pero el asombro no le duró mucho a la mortífaga, pues elevó nuevamente su varita y a Remus apuntó con ella. Éste, sin más ideas a mano, desprendió el hacha que adornaba la pared y la blandió a fin de amenazar a su adversaria. Pero a ésta no amedrentó un arma sin propiedades mágicas.

–Ahora ya no hay escapatoria. Te convertiré en un despojo humano y después morirás y bailaré alrededor de tu cadáver y escupiré sobre tu rostro y te insultaré, y el Señor Tenebroso me compensará más que a nadie. Comencemos por impedirte.

Y le lanzó un rayo tan mordaz que parecía que mordía. Mas Remus golpeó el rayo con la refulgente superficie del hacha, como si de un bate de béisbol se tratase, y golpeó a su emisora justamente en el pecho haciéndola caer al suelo sin conocimiento. Y paralítica habría de quedar Bella cuanto de vida le quedase.

Iba a maniatarla para que, cuando despertara, también de manos estuviera impedida, pero escuchó un silbido a sus espaldas y se volvió acongojado. Nagini lo observaba con sus grandes ojos inyectados en sangre, presta a atacarlo y aguijonearlo con sus largos colmillos que mostraba indolente. El licántropo, que en cuclillas se encontraba, se levantó lentamente agarrando con ambas manos el asa del hacha y se concienció para el ataque y la defensa que de él se desprendería. Fue la serpiente la primera que se arrojó para morderlo y Remus tuvo que dar un salto atrás, pero el cuerpo reptil del ingente ofidio siguió abalanzándose hacia el frente y Remus debió cubrirse con el hacha para impedir su ataque; notó el arma completa vibrar y cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio. El animal se acercó lentamente mostrando su lengua viperina como si fuese una sonrisa mordaz. El licántropo, presa del pánico, cuando la sintió encima ya y con las fauces abiertas para inyectarle su veneno, interpuso el hacha y de un tajo limpio rebanó la cabeza de la serpiente, que le cayó encima inundándolo de oscura sangre.

Se puso en pie apoyándose en el hacha, que, inmediatamente, arrojó a un lado.

–¡Remus! –gritó Moody, que acababa de conseguir desarmar a Malfoy–. Ve en busca de Dumbledore. Esto está controlado. Tu lugar no está aquí. ¡Cumple tu labor!

Remus asintió y, tras recuperar su varita, echó a correr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar a Harry. Aunque interiormente no era al chico a quien deseaba encontrar, sino al terrible hechicero tenebroso. Y se hizo conforme a sus deseos: al torcer una esquina de tantas con que tropezó en su camino, de bruces fue a dar con su más terrible enemigo, quien, por el rostro que puso, no parecía enterado del asalto a su refugio, pero no dejó que el asombro lo poseyera. Anduvo tranquilamente hacia el anciano, que frenó su carrera en brusco, sin sacar ni su varita, sólo mostrando su maliciosa sonrisa, sus rojos ojos abiertos de perplejidad.

–Dumbledore... –masculló entre dientes–. Intuía que acabarías viniendo algún día aquí, aunque nadie conocía dónde nos ocultábamos; pero ¿quién lo habría podido averiguar si no tú mandando hasta nosotros un enviado de tu parte que te sirviese de ojos y oído a mi lado?

–Sí¡y la mataste! –exclamó sacando con rabia su varita–. ¡Asesinaste sin compasión a mi sobrina!

Voldemort también se hizo rápidamente con su varita y se protegió.

–Compasión... ¿habría de tenerla? –Rio–. Y ¿sobrina has dicho? –En carcajadas estalló–. De haberlo sabido la hubiera tratado como se merece. Y yo mismo hubiera sido quien su sangre hubiera hecho derramar sobre mis manos.

Dumbledore le arremetió con más furia si cabe y Voldemort se cubrió con su capa para que el rayo se escindiera en ella. Al descubrirse ya no estaba: había desaparecido; pero amortiguada aún se escuchaba su risa entre las piedras, y Dumbledore, serio y enojado, se mantuvo alerta.

–Dijiste un día que la muerte no era la peor humillación que ha de conocer el hombre –le oyó decir sin saber de dónde provenía su aguda voz serpentinesca–, que existían todavía estados más profundos que temer que ése. Mas me pregunto yo cuál, Dumbledore, cuando toda tu vida ves pasar ante tus ojos y llega el término de tu era.

–No te escondas, Tom. ¡Date a ver y lucha como un hombre!

Una ráfaga de viento zumbó el oído del anciano y la capa del Señor de las Tinieblas se apareció detrás de él. Dumbledore se desapareció a tiempo de que su rayo lo alcanzase.

–¿Qué has venido a defender hoy aquí, Dumbledore? O ¿acaso vienes a aceptar mis peticiones que pondrán fin a nuestra pugna y a la pugna de nuestros hombres? –Dumbledore le respondió intentándolo atrapar en una rueda de fuego que conjuró–. Entrégame el emblema de Ánuldranh y cesarán las hostilidades por mi parte.

–El emblema no existe. Se destruyó.

–No me tomes por necio –le espetó fustigándolo con una maldición de larga cola que Dumbledore esquivó con maestría–. Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie puede destruirlo, ni tan siquiera tú. –El hechicero sonrió un instante entre la incesante amenaza de fuego y luces–. Ya veo tus intenciones. Se lo darás a Lupin, el "príncipe mestizo".

–Sólo a él pertenece.

–Ya has debido de ponerlo en el camino, claro. Pues nadie lo poseerá entonces si yo no lo he de tener; y al licántropo y a ti mataré. Y, en habiendo acabado contigo y con tus secretos, Ánuldranh morirá.

–¡Ánuldranh lleva muerto más de quinientos años!

–¡Como todos vosotros!

Y el hechizo con que lo atacó le laceró profundamente el brazo.

–Nunca podrás matar a Remus y lo sabes, pues él ha sido elegido para contemplar tu cadáver y brindar sobre tu tumba. Y, aunque a otros arrastres contigo, aunque a mí me arrastres, nada me importa si él sobrevive. Y nada a mí me sobrecoge si no estoy aquí, pues a él dejo en mi lugar. Pues Harry, que con nosotros ha venido –Voldemort abrió tanto los ojos de sorpresa que por poco de sus órbitas se salieron, demostrando con ello que de nada de cuanto estaba sucediendo en sus dominios estaba enterado–, te matará esta noche y te sacará los ojos para derramar su negro veneno.

Furioso, Voldemort le lanzó la maldición definitiva, de la que el afligido anciano se defendió blandiendo una llama de diversos y vivos colores. Pero, al hacerlo, parecía fatigado, y su rostro irradiaba desesperanza, agarrándose con fuerza el miembro herido del que manaba tanta sangre como una fuente.

–Ya veremos quién da muerte esta noche a quién –lo amenazó mostrándole sus afilados incisivos como colmillos de culebra.

Sus pasos precipitados delataron su rápida llegada. Por un corredor paralelo Harry apareció, con el cabello y el rostro todo sudados, y la aflicción y miedo de sus facciones se convirtieron en festivo refocilo al ver a Dumbledore allí, luchando contra su mortal enemigo; al ver a la persona, junto con Remus, y también Sirius y sus padres, en quien más había pensado aquella larga tarde. Pero su repentina alegría tornó en desesperación cuando, sin poder él remediarlo, el anciano se giró bruscamente para verlo aparecer a él, para contemplar a su protegido sano y salvo y poder resoplar aliviado, aprovechando el malvado hechicero para lanzarle su maldición envenenada y atacarlo por la espalda.

Un grito se elevó tan fuerte que a los mismos muros hizo estremecer y, bañado en lágrimas, habría de ser la más intensa elegía de cuantas manos de poetas compondrían a razón de aquella noche durante luengos siglos. Un grito, un clamor desesperado proferido por el licántropo que insufló unos segundos de vida en el corazón de Dumbledore, que se apagaba. Cayó de rodillas, vuelto de nuevo a su enemigo, que sonreía despiadadamente, atónito del estúpido modo en que le había dado muerte al fin. Harry había salido huyendo con grandes surcos de agua salada como acantilados descarpados en sus mejillas antes de que Remus llegara, creyéndose causante de una nueva muerte cuando su vida, pensaba, no valía nada comparada con la de aquellos que habían derramado su sangre por él; pero huía, lejos, incapaz ahora de enfrentarse al peligro que había venido a buscar. Y Dumbledore contemplaba a Remus por encima de los hombros de Voldemort batientes de risa mientras él aguzaba su vista, entreviendo poco con sus claros ojos en los que todo parecía derrumbarse; pero a Remus descubría nítido aún, con los brazos caídos, pujantes su mirada y sus lágrimas, su boca abierta en una grotesca mueca de desesperación. Y todavía de sonreír fue capaz. Una sonrisa; una última sonrisa...

–Remus... –sin voz habló–. Harry... –le imperó con el alma fuera de sí–. Hijo... amado...

El licántropo dio un paso al frente, decidido a pasar junto al hechicero y socorrer al anciano Dumbledore, cuya vida expiraba.

–Ánuldranh... –masculló con el apabullante anhelo de revelar en la frontera del abismo lo que en tierra firme siempre había postergado.

Pero Voldemort, interrumpiendo su impertinente e ininterrumpida risotada, se adelantó al licántropo y volvió a atravesar el pecho del anciano con una segunda maldición. De bruces finalmente fue a dar el rostro de éste contra el suelo, muertos ya sus ojos, donde el claro azul había diluido como su vida para dejar paso al gris, al fin. Pero aún tuvo oportunidad de escuchar un nuevo grito, enérgico planto sin palabras, con el que Remus se armó de todo su valor para abalanzarse sobre Voldemort, quien en seguida se había vuelto hacia él con la varita enhiesta.

–Siempre supuse que sería difícil de matar –le refirió sin escrúpulos–. No es de extrañar.

Pero su expresión adusta se torció y reprimió nuevos insidiosos comentarios cuando el licántropo, con rabia descontrolada, lo lanzó contra el muro. Se desapareció antes de que la maldición asesina que éste, para su sorpresa, le había lanzado le alcanzara para reaparecer detrás de él, pero el licántropo extendió su mano y el hechicero experimentó un agudo dolor que no cesó hasta que Remus, sañudo, cerró su puño, acabando la maldición de la tortura; que no había barreras ni límites que el licántropo temiera ahora atravesar cuando el dolor corroía sus más internas entrañas, un dolor que devolvería multiplicado y que con la muerte suavizaría.

Voldemort levantó su varita pero Remus lo desarmó con un rápido movimiento.

–Yo mismo te mataré.

–¡Tú no puedes matarme! –le gritó sin pavor.

Remus, apretando la quijada, le golpeó con el puño cerrado y Voldemort besó el polvo del suelo escupiendo sangre por su boca y tosiendo se arrastró como una serpiente moribunda. Remus extendió su mano y la varita hasta ella planeó.

–Lupin –musitó–. Yo no tengo nada contra ti –dijo sin parar de reptar hacia él como suplicándole perdón–. Nada. Siento mucho lo de Dumbledore, pero él fue quien comenzó, y profunda era nuestra enemistad desde los primeros tiempos.

–¡Cállate! –le ordenó amenazándolo con su varita, pero aquello no pareció importar al hechicero–. ¡Cállate o acabaré con esto ya!

–Sí, acaba –respondió con saña, incorporándose ágilmente y sonriendo con burla pues hasta su varita había gateado y, en habiéndola recobrado, listo estaba para proseguir.

Puesto en pie, la tendió ante sí, hacia el licántropo, y pronunció la maldición asesina que a sus labios tan acostumbrados tenía, pillando a éste tan de sorpresa que sólo pudo protegerse interponiendo su mano izquierda. Pero fue suficiente: que el devorador rayo de verde llama se detuvo a un centímetro de su estriada palma y ante ella parecía consumirse pese a los vanos intentos de Voldemort por incrementar su fuerza.

–Tú tampoco puedes matarme –murmulló apartando la mano sin que por ello el rayo de su contrario se moviese un ápice, sin que por ello dejase de controlarlo, y lo rodeó con su aguerrida mano de fuertes dedos solidificándose bajo su tacto con la apariencia de una retorcida serpiente de llamativo verde que estranguló con ira.

Voldemort, más asombrado de lo que puede explicarse, retrocedió espantado, presto a escapar.

–Te arrepentirás –le gritó el licántropo mientras huía apuntándolo con su varita y, del otro lado, con su poderosa mano–. Veremos ahora cómo de invulnerable eres a mí. ¡Avada kedavra! –conjuró con cuanta concentración pudo reunir y de uno y otro miembro dos largos relámpagos verdes como cometas salieron en dirección al hechicero, que se protegió con su varita espantado.

El escudo que apareció ante él no fue suficiente y así lo vio con sus rojos ojos desorbitados. Los dos rayos lo laceraban cuales serpientes que intentasen aguijonear sobre él su oscuro veneno y haces de luz que desprendían al contacto del escudo golpeaban contra Voldemort con intensa fuerza. Y al fin su escudo se quebró y ambos rayos, sin llegar a matarlo, lo golpearon contra el muro opuesto con tal vehemencia que sus huesos creyó depositar allí. Pero aún pudo ponerse en pie una vez más para terminar finalmente huyendo por donde Harry lo había hecho ya un momento atrás. Pero Remus no lo persiguió, pues dolor suficiente le había causado con que hubiera concedido una baza en favor de Harry.

El licántropo corrió hasta el cuerpo de su mentor, volteándolo, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras renovadas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Como a un hijo, su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo, lo balanceaba entre sí como esperando despertarlo de un mal sueño.

–Dumbledore... ¡Oh, Dumbledore! No me dejes solo¡no ahora! Vuelve. Por favor... No estás muerto. ¡No puedes estarlo! Dumbledore, oh Dumbledore. Despierta. ¡Albus! Albus, no puedes estarlo, no, aún no. –Acarició su rostro y su mesada barba sin dejar de llorar–. No, no lo estás. Albus, no... Yo... te quiero... y no quiero perderte a ti también. No me abandones, Albus, no, no lo hagas. Papá, por favor, papá... No...

Y hundió su inundado rostro en su pecho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks se arrastraba por el suelo a causa de un maleficio de piernas unidas que aún no se había roto. Buscaba por doquier su varita perdida, o acaso alguna que a nadie ya pertenecería nunca más, para obrar el contramaleficio, pero su búsqueda estaba resultando inútil. Llamaba la atención de sus camaradas pero la lucha fraguada estaba resultando tan violenta que ni sus gritos escuchaban.

–¡Alastor! –interpeló al auror.

Pero su cuerpo yacía sin vida y le respondió con el silencio de la muerte.

Pronta a llegar a la puerta, otras manos la sostuvieron de los pies deteniéndola y, al girarse en redondo, vio a Bella, inválida, que acodándose sobre el suelo reptaba como una alimaña en cuyos ojos no había desaparecido el brillo de la malicia.

–Grita ahora –le dijo con maldad–. ¿Quién habrá que pueda salvarte?

La apuntó a los ojos con su arma y Tonks, acongojada, reprimiendo un exabrupto, los cerró. Pero fue otra voz la que gritó: Bellatrix, interceptada por un maleficio más rápido que el suyo, surcó la sala casi de lado a lado emitiendo un profundo alarido y perdiendo su varita en el vuelo. La causante, Helen, liberó a su amiga de su maleficio y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Para entonces la mortífaga, recuperada ya del duro golpe, había incorporado su cuerpo hábilmente y se había hecho con la plateada hacha con que topó su mano, en cuyo mango resbalaba la negruzca sangre de la serpiente. Con una sola mano pero con fuerza la blandió para lanzársela a la mujer del licántropo, pero ésta, que se percató de sus intenciones antes de que lo hiciera, la apuntó con su varita y trató de aturdirla. Bellatrix se cubrió con la afilada arma, en cuya brillante superficie rebotó el rayo; pero, al hacerlo, de la intensidad con que le fue enviado y lo resbaloso del asa el brillante filo del hacha se le clavó en el pecho. Cayó lentamente, ahogando una aguda exclamación que reflejaba todo su dolor mientras sus ojos fenecían contemplando sañuda a Helen, que, impertérrita, le devolvía la mirada con altivez. El suelo se empapó de sangre sobre la que la mortífaga habría de de yacer.

Helen, quien en absoluto se amedrentó por lo ocurrido, se volvió hacia Tonks, convocó su varita, se la entregó y, con gran impaciencia, le preguntó:

–¿Dónde está Remus, lo has visto?

–No lo sé –contestó la otra–. Se fue y no lo he vuelto a ver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sólo muertes había conocido, pensaba Remus mientras su cara de lágrimas empañada hundía en la barba de su maestro, de su mentor, de aquél que había sido para él más que un padre. Sólo escasas alegrías; pero ¿quién podía pensar en ellas cuando un hondo dolor ascendía en espiral desde su bazo o más abajo incluso? Sus ojos clareados¿dónde brillarían ahora? Su tranquilizadora sonrisa¿a quién aliviaría ya¿A quién ayudarían sus consejos cuando sus labios no parecían dispuestos a despegarse ya jamás? Y egoístamente el licántropo lloraba considerando que ni un paso más podría dar hacia el frente si su hado protector no sentía próximo, más incluso si no estaba vivo, en lugar de pensar la gran pérdida que para el mundo entero aquella noche se había producido. Y derramaba sobre él sus lágrimas y, entre sollozos e hipidos, mesaba su larga barba blanca sabiendo cuánto lo añoraría, pero sin poderse apartar de su lado. Y le susurraba al oído palabras que estaba seguro las estaría escuchando. Pero, como viera que nada le respondía, que su voz se había consumido para siempre, sus ojos se inundaban de nuevo y nada veía ni nada deseaba ver, pues una gran y virulenta desesperación inflamaba su corazón encogido como una larga llama.

Se incorporó lentamente, un beso le dio en su arrugada frente y cerró sus grises ojos en los que todo asomo de vida pasada había huido. Y se levantó. Pues había recordado la insistencia y el anhelo de Dumbledore por convencerlo de que él era el príncipe mestizo y creyó que no habría de dar su obra por terminada hasta salvar a Harry, que solo había huido y solo ahora tendría que estar escapando del amenazador puño envenenado de la Orden Tenebrosa. Como la última voluntad de Albus Dumbledore lo tomó y, aunque le costó separarse de su lado, finalmente lo hizo y aprisa corrió, sin saber por dónde ir ni adónde llegar, pero ahora le apremiaba un nuevo deseo: salvar a Harry Potter, cual era su destino, y, de no conseguirlo, maldita creería aquella noche y vano todo cuanto habría hecho, y ahogado en sus propios lamentos moriría.

Los gritos procedían de una amplia sala en la que raudo penetró el licántropo, pero su impresión le hizo detenerse en seco sin saber qué hacer: Voldemort y Harry, solos y aguerridos, combatían en pugna sin igual en el interior de una campana de grueso cristal que Remus pretendió romper mediante un maleficio; pero el rayo golpeó contra el vidrio y salió despedido con una furia inusitada, y ni un rasguño se había hecho en el cristal. Pero gracias a ello consiguió llamar su atención y los combatientes supieron que Remus Lupin, el príncipe mestizo, ya estaba allí. Corrió hasta la campana sin intentar perpetrarla de nuevo ni siquiera aparecerse dentro, pues Voldemort la habría conjurado para que nadie se pudiera inmiscuir, ni mortífago ni enemigo, y el fin de uno u otro se decidiese definitivamente, conque supo que sería inútil.

–¡Remus! –gritó Harry sin detener la pugna–. Voldemort ha conjurado la barrera. No puedes destruirla, sólo él.

El hechicero le lanzó una maldición asesina que éste evitó agachándose.

–Lo sé. No te distraigas, Harry –le imploró el licántropo. Y volviéndose hacia el enemigo de ambos–: Déjame entrar. Desaparece esta barrera y enfréntate a alguien de tu tamaño.

–Sólo él y yo formamos parte de nuestra profecía. Me da igual en cuantas salgas tú, estúpido entrometido. ¡Lárgate, licántropo, que, en acabando con su vida, tú serás el próximo en morir.

Y Remus rechinó los dientes conteniendo las ganas de estrangularlo ya que se había de limitar a ver cuanto sucedía.

Harry se cubrió de la nueva maldición que le lanzó con un escudo que se hizo pedazos al cumplir el cometido por que fue conjurado. Sin tregua, otra Voldemort le envió y el muchacho se protegió de ella desapareciéndose. Para cuando reapareció detrás del hechicero, éste ya lo apuntaba con su varita y, antes de matarlo, cosa que creía harto segura, disfrutó torturándolo. Y Harry cayó al suelo quebrado de dolor, con las extremidades entumecidas, pero aún reunió fuerzas para una última escaramuza y, levantando su propia varita, consiguió que la maldición golpease contra el mismo Voldemort, que profirió un grito desgarrador; pero ni entonces consiguió Harry librarse del dolor, pues uno más fuerte y terrible que el que acababa de sufrir lo azotó desde la cicatriz y sus ojos se nublaron.

Y aunque aún hubo de atacar con numerosos maleficios, que en su poderosa varita cobraban una fuerza espectacular, asombrado Remus de sus progresos, y aunque aún hubo de cubrirse de tantos ataques con que fue fustigado con requiebros que al malvado hechicero impacientaban, Harry empezó a conocer en su corazón el remedio para tanto mal, pero el temor frenaba su mano a cada momento. Por cuanto había venido a hacer ahora sentía un apabullante terror. Y sus miembros le temblaban. Y sus pies trastabillaban. Pero él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y, aunque fuera presa del pánico, él sabía que lo haría, pues ¿qué valía más su vida que la de sus padres, Sirius o Dumbledore? Conque, cuando al fin logró reunir toda su valentía, que era mucha, levantó su propia varita aprovechando un momento en que Voldemort se cubría de un maleficio suyo; y se la llevó a su cicatriz, donde directamente se apuntó. Y diera igual que Remus gritara, atónito, desde fuera de la campaniforme barrera, que Harry profirió el cruel hechizo de la maldición asesina y un rayo verde le atravesó la cabeza y su luz le hizo tanto mal en los ojos que los hubo de cerrar.

La conexión que los unía en vida en muerte habría de hacer igual. A través de ella fluyó, como un veneno, la maldición proferida por labios inocentes, y a sí misma la conexión se destruiría cuando las dos altas torres que entrelazaba fuesen derruidas. Y Voldemort, consciente del grandioso poder que los sacrificios tienen, se supo morir cuando el más agudo de los daños laceró su frente, como en ella ardiente mil clavos. Y la cabeza sujetó con ambas manos mientras de hinojos caía contra el suelo, gritando de sufrimiento y dolor, pero a ninguno sus alaridos conmovían. Porque el día tan ansiado había llegado. Y allí estaba Remus, presa del pánico, del temor, de la sorpresa, del asombro y de la inanición. Pues Harry sucumbía también y nada podía hacer él; y lord Voldemort también caía, que ¿quién hubiera podido pensar que sirviese para eso al fin la cicatriz? Y, aunque golpeara la campana de cristal Remus con vehemencia, nada conseguía, cosa ya harto probada, pues era inútil hacerlo y lo sabía. Y la luz se iba haciendo oscuridad. Voldemort se apretaba la sien retorcido con las rodillas en el suelo clavadas y en sus ojos se iba entreviendo la verde luz de la maldición, y en su abierta boca por la que escapaban sus largos gritos, pues dentro de su cabeza la conexión le iba trayendo su mal. Y su frente se partió como un rayo y por ella se filtró la luz que el hechicero trató de taponar con sus manos, y por entre sus dedos ahora se escapaba. Y su voz se ahogaba pues por dentro la maldición lo devoraba. Y, prolongando su chillido cruel, implosionó de modo que su poder en sí mismo se consumió. Y ni cuerpo ni sangre dejó porque su fin para siempre había sido, que no se pudiera jamás por malas artes postergar su tenebrismo, y la campana se hundió en la onda expansiva que su muerte había provocado y su poder acabó para siempre y con él la Orden Tenebrosa y el temor de nuevo renacidos también habían fenecidos.

Remus, al ver rota su barrera, corrió al encuentro de Harry a tiempo de sostenerlo en sus brazos porque al suelo caía. Se escurrieron juntos y, medio tumbado, el licántropo, abrazándolo, hubiera deseado salvarlo. Pero el chico ya había sentenciado su fin sin posibilidad para Remus de cumplir su propio vaticinio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oscuridad. Un resplandor verde y un haz de luz blanca al fondo. Se encaminó hacia ella.

–Hola, Harry –dijo una delicada voz que no supo de dónde le llegaba.

–¿Quién eres¿Qué pasa¿Dónde estoy? –inquirió.

–En ninguna parte y en muchos sitios. Nada ves, pequeño mío, pero en el interior de algo parecido a lo que contiene una cámara hermética del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio te encuentras, reflejo de lo que tu corazón alberga, que pudiera incluso decirse que dentro de éste te encontrases. Pero todo es penumbra porque tu vida has sacrificado en pro de la salvación de muchas otras, hijo mío.

–¿Mamá?

–No, Harry. Soy el reflejo del amor con que te marcó tu madre al salvarte entregando su propia existencia. Un icono invisible, pero más hondo y penetrante que una cicatriz. Soy lo que te he conectado todo este tiempo con ella, quien ha velado por tu seguridad todos estos años. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada más, pues Voldemort ha fenecido al fin al conjurar tú tu propia muerte. A la luz debes encaminarte atravesando la negra oscuridad.

Harry se quedó mirando la enigmática luz mortecina y rectangular como una puerta abierta sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia ella.

–¿Qué encontraré tras ella? –preguntó.

–Ni yo puedo decirte eso. Sólo soy el cristalino reflejo del más profundo amor, de aquél que la que te encarnó te dirigió a ti. Pero hasta nosotros tenemos necesidad de un descanso, de yacer por fin sin recuerdos que mantener. El amor de tu madre sepultado en tus venas, su sacrificio, te ha salvado hoy de nuevo, pero no ha sido suficiente. Porque tú mismo has querido fenecer. Una etapa pones fin hoy, amado Harry, y otra nueva has de comenzar; a otro poder, más antiguo que el mago mismo en sí, y a otro amor te debes hermanar, y por él habrás de ser salvado.

Una voz más alta que las suyas propias, como si la sintiese en el mismo oído, provino del umbral de luz, gritando con desesperación:

–¡Harry¿Me oyes, Harry? No te mueras; tú no te mueras. Tú también no...

Era Remus.

Harry, su corazón tan opaco y encogido como la oscuridad que lo cercaba, dudó. Escuchaba nítidos sus gritos y sus lamentos y su llanto, y algo hondo en el pecho lo movía a afligirse. El amor de su madre permaneció un rato en silencio y siguió oyendo:

–No puede ser que todo se resuelva al fin así. ¡Así no! Yo tenía que ayudarte. ¡No puedes morir!

El muchacho sintió un súbito calor en la mano diestra, como si, muy lejos, alguien se la estuviese estrechando muy fuerte, y notó el pecho de su camisa como si abultadas lágrimas estuviesen siendo derramadas sobre él. Y un ardor se encendió en su garganta que lo conmovió profundamente. Pero se mantuvo quieto, sin saber lo que hacer.

–También él ha sacrificado mucho por ti y más aquél a quien él sucede. Sólo Remus es poseedor de un poder capaz de salvarte, un poder que en él hay por el amor que sobre él también se ha depositado, y que, por el amor que a ti profesa, será capaz de salvarte al final. Sólo tienes que abandonarme para ir a él, pues mucho tiempo has vivido ansiando retornar al recuerdo cuando es tu propia vida, día a día, la que tienes que aspirar.

Harry se quedó en suspenso entreviendo la luz lejana que a él parecía ver menguar. Y, al mismo tiempo, creyó que la voz del sacrificio materno disminuía también, pero la de Remus seguía tan clara e intensa como siempre, y era persistente llegando a conmover a todo el que hubiera podido escucharla.

–Harry, sé que aún puedes oírme –le decía en un susurro plagado de dolor–. Sé que aún estás vivo; ¡tienes pulso, aunque bajo. Harry, por favor. Si tú partes también, ya no quedará nada con lo que justificar nuestra larga pugna. ¡Sobrevive, Harry, lucha! Yo aquí permaneceré, a tu lado, hasta que fuerza en tus dedos vuelva a sentir. Fuerza que ojalá yo pudiera transmitirte. Pues si yo pudiera hacer algo... ¡Ay!

–¿No lo ves? –preguntó la voz sin rostro–. No te estoy pidiendo que olvides ni a tu madre ni su sacrificio, pero sí que pases página al fin y vivas tu vida. Pues, Remus, he aquí tu hijo; Harry, he ahí a tu padre. Y la unión que entre ambos existe hará que te salves.

–¡Harry! –gritó el licántropo desgarrándose las vestiduras y llorando vivas lágrimas, derrotado.

Y el chico, bombeando su corazón de nuevo con ímpetu, echó a correr hacia la blanca luz y la oscuridad se fue disipando a su lado como un remolino, y abrió los ojos y apretó la mano de Remus pues sus dedos volvían a estar llenos de esa vida que el licátropo le reivindicaba. Y se apagó, hasta entonces muy brillante, su cicatriz.

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE SEGUNDAS PARTES NUNCA FUERON BUENAS? A lo que a mí me toca, al menos, y dejo a vuestro libre albedrío el creerme, considero que nada queda en la ya conocida primera parte que sorprenda más que la menor cosa de las que están próximamente por aparecer; y, si deseáis comprobar que es cierto cuanto digo, pasaos por el primer capítulo de MDUL (IIª PARTE), el cual actualizaré el _**martes, 18 de abril**_, justo después de la Semana Santa. ¡Aunque ojalá fuese antes! Claro está, no obligo a nadie a leerlo; quien quiera dejarlo, puede tener en la primera parte una globalidad textual y semántica (huy, que me he puesto estupendo); aunque se quedará sin saber a qué hacían referencia las profecías y, a mi parecer, como ya he dicho, las mejores escenas y aventuras. Y, para abriros el apetito, aquí va esto:_

**_AVANCE DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE_**:

–Una edad se ha cumplido en este mundo; una era esta de vaticinios y profecías, de terror y maldiciones, de cicatrices... La era de duda y pesar para Ánuldranh, diría yo. Pero incluso eso ya ha pasado. Comienza una nueva edad de los Hombres. xxx **_MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª parte)_** xxx LAS PROFECÍAS QUE EN UN DÍA SE ESCRIBIERON, EN EL TIEMPO QUE AHORA VIVIMOS SE CUMPLIRÁN... xxx –¿Recuerdas el día –dirá Helen a Remus– que tuviste un encuentro con otros licántropos en el Ministerio en la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para Hombres Lobo? Cuando volviste te dije que había tenido una visión. Vi esto... xxx AUN DE LA SOMBRA RETORNARÁN LOS IDOS... xxx –No es posible... xxx –¿Cómo has sabido que me encontrarías aquí? –Me lo dijo Nathalie. –¿Cómo podía saberlo mi madre? –No, tu madre no; tu hija. xxx OTRO MÁS SE VERÁ OBLIGADO A CRUZAR LA NEGRA CURVA DE MUERTE... xxx –Ciegamente. xxx LA LUZ VIOLETA SE REVUELVE INQUIETA PUES CON OTRO SER COMPARTE HACIENDA Y NICHO... xxx –Tú liberarás los cuerpos, despojarás las almas y lo barrerás del mundo con un soplo de pureza –le habló la anciana voz de la pitia–. Consuélate, que aún hay esperanza para Matthew si tu corazón la alberga, luz violeta. xxx PUES LA SOMBRA CAMPA A SU VOLUNTAD... xxx –¡Ahhhh! –¿Qué ha ocurrido? xxx Y EL MAL TIENDE A APARECER EN TODAS SUS FORMAS PARA INQUIETAR A REMUS Y A SU FAMILIA... xxx –Tiene once primaveras; y se las deshojaremos todas de un hachazo. xxx PUES OTRO HAY POR EL QUE PUGNAN... xxx –No soy un hechicero ni un mortífago ni nada que se le parezca. Ni siquiera vengo enviado por ese Tim como se llame. xxx AUNQUE, EN EL FONDO, EN SU ESENCIA, HABITA UNA VERDAD INSONDABLE, QUE DIFERENCIA ENTRE LAS FORMAS... xxx Ánuldranh... xxx Y POR ELLA SERÁN ENFRENTADOS TODOS LOS SERES... xxx PUES EL PODER CORROMPE xxx Nos volveremos a encontrar. Firmado: Tim Wathelpun. xxx YA QUE EL PODER DE UNO SERÁ CODICIADO POR EL OTRO... xxx –Debe marcharse de aquí, Lupin –le suplicó Ann Thorny con lágrimas en los ojos–. Mucho depende de usted. xxx PERO EL DESTINO AUN DEL MISMO MUNDO SERÁ RESUELTO EL POSTREMERO DÍA, CUANDO LOS OJOS DEL FUTURO SEMEJEN HABERSE APAGADO... xxx –¿Alguno pensó alguna vez que moriría de esta forma? –inquirió con tono firme Sorensen fijando la vista sobre la yerma extensión cubierta sólo de hostiles miradas. xxx Y LA LUZ SE ENFRENTARÁ A LA SOMBRA... xxx –¡Desmaius! –¡Avada kedavra! xxx Y EN LA TORRE SE DECIDIRÁ EL DESTINO DE TRES HOMBRES xxx –Así es –confirmó la pitia–, el destino está escrito, rubricado con letras de oro sobre la faz del disco solar. xxx Y SE DESENCADENARÁ UN HORROR MAYOR QUE CUANTOS LE HAN PRECEDIDO... xxx –Lo ha revelado –musitó anonadada la señora Nicked. xxx –¡Tú lo sabes¡Lo sabes todo! –gritó el licántropo señalando con el dedo el lienzo–. Lo sabes y dices que no puedes revelarme nada. –Sí, sé cuál es la verdadera identidad de Tim Wathelpun. xxx –El mal existe en el mundo con el fin de que coexista el bien, Albus –explicó a éste en su juventud la pitia–. Si tú, que disfrutarás de la privilegiada revelación de seres únicos, alteras el curso del destino, privarás al mundo de las ventajas que el mal, sin saberlo, traerá consigo. xxx –¡Nathalie! –gritó entusiasmada Hermione tras larga reflexión. xxx La luz violeta estalló con gran estrépito en el sótano y engulló a aquellas dos personas, introduciéndolas en la tabla suelta en que vivía. Alfa y omega. xxx –El tiempo me ha reportado mejores cosas –explicará Wathelpun a Helen–. Ahora tengo todo lo que deseo. xxx –¡Remus, Wathelpun no debe conocer la existencia de ese medallón y ese anillo! Protégelos con tu vida. xxx –¡Debemos colaborar! –elevó la voz Eva Rodríguez. –¿Le parece poco estropicio el daño ya causado, señora Rodríguez? –la espetó desilusionado Sullivan. xxx –¡No os marchéis! –les suplicó a voces el licántropo–. O marchaos si lo deseáis –rectificó–; pero yo les haré frente. xxx Una vaharada de fuego se elevó por encima del Bosque Prohibido, engulléndolo. xxx La luna llena se eclipsó y el suelo comenzó a temblar con enorme furia. –¿De dónde lo has sacado? –le inquirió Sorensen con gran asombro–. Llegué a creer que era una mera fábula. xxx –Oh, sí, yo sustraje la varita. Su poderoso núcleo añadido al mediocre del mío me confiere un poder arrollador. xxx –¡Expecto patronum! –La sustancia plateada salió disparada de la vara hasta cubrirlos como una espesa niebla. xxx –¿Entonces, es por eso por lo que el sótano es tan enigmáticamente mágico? xxx –Lo más curioso de todo es que no me hayas reconocido –comentó despreocupadamente el hechicero. xxx –Ya está, lo habéis conseguido –habló el espectro–. El muchacho ha muerto. xxx –Te vi..., y no pude hacerlo –sollozó. xxx El licántropo desveló el objeto que, largo tiempo atrás, escondió bajo la tabla suelta del sótano, y se lo entregó a su poseedora. xxx –¡Desmaius! –¡Avada kedavra! xxx Luz en conexión con la sombra. xxx **_MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª parte)_**

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

Hago aquí una relación de los _nicks_ de todas aquellas personas que han contribuido a crear MDUL, que ayudaron en la medida de sus posibilidades o que siguen ayudando, que forman parte de cuanto él implica, que aparecen entre sus líneas, que me dicen o han dicho que lo disfrutan y, yo, al saberlo, también con ellos: que son, en definitiva, MDUL, pues MDUL no es nada sin todos ellos. ¡Gracias!

**xxx ALBA-LLOPIN xxx ANTHONY DARK xxx ARYBLACK xxx ASTREA LOCKEEN xxx ATENEA217 xxx AYA K xxx BLYTHE.NAURIN xxx CAFEME PHOBY xxx COULTER xxx D.MO xxx DRU xxx ELENA A GALEGA xxx EMILY WOLEN xxx GWEN LUPIN xxx HELEN NICKED LUPIN xxx HERM xxx IDRIL ISIL GILGALAD xxx ISA xxx ISABELLE BLACK xxx JOANNE DISTTE xxx JULYS! xxx KALA FICTION xxx LENA HIYASAKI xxx LEO BLACK LE-FAY xxx LEONITA xxx LORIEN LUPIN xxx LUCY-FIRESOUL xxx LUNIS LUPIN xxx MARCE xxx MINETTE VAN WITCH LOVETTE xxx NABIKY POTTER 8 xxx NAVLEU xxx NAYRA xxx NESSA xxx NIMMY xxx PADFOOT HIMURA xxx PAULA YEMEROLY xxx PETITA xxx PIKI xxx SAKURA-DIANA-BLACK xxx SILENCE-MESSIAH xxx VALITA JACKSON LUPIN**

(EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MDUL –EL PRIMERO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE– APARECERÁ EN OTRO "FANFIC" DISTINTO DE ÉSTE. PODRÁ ENCONTRARSE BAJO EL TÍTULO DE _MDUL (IIª PARTE)_ O _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª PARTE)_ O SIMILAR EN EL HIPERVÍNCULO "KAICUDUMB" QUE HAY AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA PÁGINA (dirección: tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra) O EN LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE FANFICTION ESCOGIENDO LAS OPCIONES ESPAÑOL Y REMUS LUPIN DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. GRACIAS.)

_MIS COMENTARIOS SOBRE _**HP6** _(claro está, contiene "**SPOILERS"**–me consta que aún hay gente entre mis lectores que no lo ha leído–); ¡CREÍA QUE NUNCA LO DIRÍA!_

Al fin, amigos, lo he leído; y he examinado lo más minuciosamente que he podido para comentároslo. He preferido escribirlo aquí en general para no tener que ponéroslo a todos aquéllos que me habéis pedido opinión sobre HP6. Por desgracia (y lo confieso ahora porque no deseaba hablar sobre ello), ya sabía que moriría Dumbledore y que sería a manos de Snape: hay nefastos grupos en que se desconoce la palabra "spoiler", y, además, los administradores no castigan severamente a tan grandes ignorantes. Esto, no obstante, no le ha quitado ni pizca de emoción; aunque ha sido horrible. Creo que hasta se me saltaron las lágrimas y todo. La muerte más horrible, sin lugar a dudas (es que a mí la de Sirius ni fu ni fa, aunque suene cruel). Hasta creo que me va a costar no matar a Snape en MDUL...¡lo odio!

Hablando de Sirius, Elena y yo estamos muy enfadados con él, porque ¿cómo ese miserable le entrega toda su fortuna, íntegra, a Harry, que ya es rico de por sí, y no le da ni una migaja a Remus, que sí que pasa penurias? No tenéis por qué sentir lo mismo, pero creo que es un desagradecido y que no se ha comportado como un amigo.

Hablando de Remus¡hurra! Por fin se demuestra que los que pensábamos que Remus es heterosexual tenemos razón. A ver si eso refrena un poco la oleada _slash_, aunque no lo creo. La verdad es que, para mí, es una pareja bonita y todas esas cosas, pero como que no me lo imaginaba, la verdad.

Lo del Príncipe Mestizo no me ha gustado en absoluto (además de que odio a Snape, por supuesto); creo que (y, sí, es que soy así y me ha costado mucho inventarlo) hasta me gusta más mi versión ("la no oficial", como llamo ahora a los capítulos 54 y 55; suerte que Wathelpun es otra historia). Creo que ha puesto algo llamativo, con intriga, para ponerlo como título del libro (aunque en Salamandra la hayan pifiado, que estoy hasta por recoger firmas o mandarles una carta), pero la forma en que se resuelve al final no me gusta.

¡Oh, me acabo de acordar cómo bordeaba Albus la almena de la torre y se me ha erizado el vello. Qué terrible muerte. Todos lo echaremos de menos. Me ha encantado, por cierto, el funeral; se merecía algo así (yo ya me imaginaba algo así para el de Remus, puesto que, claro, tenéis que estar atentos que, ahora en la segunda parte, cualquier momento es bueno para que muera y se acabe la historia, que yo no voy a avisar).

Lo de los Horrocruxes me ha parecido fantástico (hasta lo medité para Wathelpun, pero, además de que no quería vincularlo mucho a Voldemort, Wathelpun ya se basta consigo mismo para sobrevivir). Me encantan esas inclusiones de argumentos anteriores (me refiero al diario del segundo libro); o las visitas al pasado. Creo que es mi libro favorito por eso mismo. ¡Todo eso ha sido genial! Aunque ya queda más que claro qué va a ocurrir en el siguiente, lo que no le quita ni pizca de emoción; al contrario.

Bueno, esto es a grandes rasgos; otros aspectos más concretos los comentaré individualmente y si surge el caso. Muchas gracias por atender a mis comentarios; ahora yo atenderé gustoso a los vuestros.


End file.
